The NWarriors Ep4: Cephiro's Phantom, Final MiX!
by Saiyan X
Summary: Luego de una lucha contra el Imperio Mecron, los N-Warriors descanzan. Pero X tuvo un extraño sueño que los llevará a un nuevo mundo... en una galaxia lejana. Una nueva guerra empieza ahora... en Céfiro. Final MiX!
1. Cap 00: Prólogo 4

**_18/OCT/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice:<em>** ¡Saludos, gente! ¿Creyeron que me había muerto? Gracias a Dios eso aún no pasa, y aún me tienen aquí. Bueno, despues de más de un año de inactividad, continuaré con esto. Lamentablemente, y debido a la lentitud con la que escribo estos ultimos meses, subiré este Episodio, el cuarto, una vez por semana, un capítulo por semana. Será necesario, y sirve para ver si me a costumbro de nuevo a actualizar cada semana.

Las cosas no han sido faciles: Me ha dado una flojera para continuar esto que a veces no escribo por semanas, y eso que todos los días tengo presente escribir. Y cuando escribo, sólo escribo 3-4 páginas, no más como antes. Pero bueno, le seguiré dando a ver si me puedo poner a escribir más tiempo.

Al menos este tiempo me sirvió para pensar bien que hacer en el Episodio 6, ya que antes no tenía muchas ideas de como hacerlo. Espero que pueda escribirlo.

Ahora, pasando a este Episodio, tendrá muchos cambios, y habrá veces que ustedes piensen que será un capítulo nuevo. La trama será similar, pero con tantos cambios, no parecerá la de antes. Será un poco más larga, eso si, pero espero no mucha. Eso si, les pido que me dejen reviews como si fuera un Episodio nuevo, para saber que es lo que piensan.

En cuanto al Episodio 5, es probable que también cambie algunas ideas de ese Episodio y lo reescriba. No será mucho, espero, pero se los comento de una vez.

Bueno, aparte de eso, he modificado la página de las Keyblades. Denle un vistaso para que vean que cosas nuevas tiene. He quitado las llaves del Episodio 5, pero las subiré conforme haga la reescritura. si me faltó alguna, haganmelo saber, por favor.

El Soundtrack es el mismo; el Nova Soundtrack, y se seguirá subiendo. He retirado por completo el Soundtrack anterior para hacer espacio en mi cuenta y sólo he dejado el Nova Soundtrack.

También, varios compañeros de deviantArt me han hecho algunos dibujos buenos. En mi profile vienen los dibujos que me han mandado. Si gustan verlos, ahí están. Denle una revisada.

Otra cosa: no sé si alguien haya guardado todo mi sprite comic en su computadora. Si alguien lo hizo, haganme el favor de enviarmelo, porque me di cuenta de que hay muchas imagenes y capitulos del comic que he no están y no las encuentro por ningún lado. Me ahorrarían mucho para no volver a hacerlos cuando decida retomar el comic... algún día.

En cuanto a PokeCard Captor May... por ahora no tengo intención de continuarle, al menos hasta que salga de estos remakes de los Episodios 4-5 y tener bien avanzado el 6. No quiero retrasarme. Pero le seguiré, gente, no desesperen.

También pasense de vez en cuando por los foros que hago. A veces tendré unas cosas ahí.

Bueno, es todo... ahora si, inicio con el fanfic... disfrutenlo:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música <strong>__**de**__** fondo**__**:**__-001-Passion-_(**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom__ Hearts__ II_)

**_The_ _N-Warriors_: **

_**Episodio 4**_

_**Cefiro's Phantom Saga**_

**Prólogo IV**

Las _Galaxian __Wars_, las guerras más importantes de todo el universo, continúan sin cesar, llevando a civilizaciones enteras al combate y destrucción por todo el cosmos… y el _Nintenverse_ no es la excepción.

El poderoso _Mecron __Empire_, un imperio que consiste en cientos de máquinas autónomas, puso su mirada en el _Nintenverse_, que aún no estaba por completo preparada, ya que sólo unos cuantos guerreros la protegían, siendo el blanco perfecto para las máquinas. Los _Mecronets_ comenzaron a invadir los mundos _Humanos_ por todo el _Nintenverse_, tomando los recursos de los planetas usando la fuerza y esclavizando a sus habitantes.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes héroes no sabían que pasaba, ya que aún estaban descansando de su batalla contra Exus hace unos días. Sin embargo, una visión de Kristal alertó a los héroes acerca de esta nueva amenaza, por lo que Alan decidió ir solo al mundo que la _Hechicera_ había visto en su visión, _Raveran_, para investigar.

Al llegar ahí, el joven vio a una chica que estaba siendo atacada por unas máquinas. Tras defenderla, se enteró de su nombre, Elie, una chica con un poder misterioso en su interior. La chica le comentó lo que había pasado en ese mundo y, en lugar de pedir ayuda, partió solo, junto con ella, a la ciudad donde muchos _Humanos_ estaban prisioneros.

Mientras esto ocurría, la oscuridad atacaba de nuevo, aquella que había afectado a varias chicas volviéndolas más agresivas, esta vez siendo Kristal la afectada, quien comenzó a ver las acciones de Alan como engaños y mentiras. De regreso en el extraño mundo, Alan y Elie lograron infiltrarse en la base de las máquinas, pero no podían avanzar debido al sofisticado equipo que ellos tenían, por lo que Alan tuvo que buscar ayuda.

Llegando al mundo de los _Hunter_s, _Replira_, Alan pidió la ayuda de X, quien con gusto decidió ayudarlos. Con la ayuda de X, los jóvenes lograron pasar las defensas de las máquinas y lograron rescatar a los _Humanos_, con algunos de ellos siendo amigos de Elie. Sin embargo, su felicidad no duró mucho. Una máquina con forma _Humana_, llamada Lenz, apareció frente a los héroes, impidiéndoles el paso. Alan y X lo desafiaron, dándole oportunidad a los _Humanos_ de escapar. El _Mecronet_ resultó ser un rival muy poderoso y derrotó al _Humano_ y al _Hunter_ con facilidad, pero gracias al trabajo de equipo de ambos, lograron escapar junto con todos los prisioneros a _Shadow__Realm_, dejando a un Lenz muy enfadado.

De regreso en _Shadow__ Realm_, ocurrió algo impensable; Kristal estaba enfadada con Alan, tanto que ella rompió la relación que tenía con el joven, causándole gran dolor. Sin embargo, el joven notó algo en su aura; la energía oscura volvía a atacar.

El grupo regresó a _Replira_, el mundo de los _Hunter_s, para una conferencia de emergencia. X había obtenido algo de información de los _Mecronets_ y su origen, así como sus planes. Otra cosa que descubrieron fue la presencia de otros cuatro _Keyblade__Wielders_, en tres mundos diferentes, por lo que el grupo se separó en dos y buscaron en esos mundos.

El grupo de Kristal llegó al planeta _Duelmo_, cerca de una construcción conocida como _Duel__ Academia_, donde la gente que jugaba _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, _Duel__ Monsters_ como se le conoce en ese planeta, estudiaba para volverse los mejores. Tras encontrarse con un duelista conocido como Jaden Yuki, el grupo se puso a investigar los lugares. Descubrieron al _Keyblade__Wielder_ de ese planeta, y era el mismo Jaden, con su _Keyblade_, la _Winged__ Kuriboh._ Tras explicarles como la obtuvo, el joven duelista los invitó a su reunión que tenía con sus amigos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los _Mecronets_ atacaran la academia, comandando por Adel, uno de los cinco _Generales_ del _Imperio__ Mecron_.

Después de una lucha, en la cual Jaden se unió, el grupo comenzó a perder la pelea por las habilidades de Adel. Sin embargo, Raphael creó una nueva _Keyblade_ para Kristal, la _Sage__'__s__ Stone_, y con esta venció a Adel… pero este era uno falso, ya que el verdadero escapó antes de ser derrotado. Pronto, los jóvenes regresaron a _Shadow__ Realm_, Jaden decidiendo irse con ellos también para conocer otros mundos. Decir que estaba maravillado al llegar a _Shadow__ Realm_ es poco. Ash, por su parte, decidió alejarse un poco, y pensar en cierto poder que al parecer estaba emergiendo de él.

Mientras, el grupo de Alan llegó a otro mundo, _Shamuri_, planeta de _Shamanes_. Tras viajar por continentes, el grupo llegó a _Patch__ Village__,_ donde se encontraron a Yoh Asakura, un _Shaman_muy joven y a su espíritu acompañante Amidamaru. Yoh era el poseedor de una _Keyblade_, la _Amida__ Soul_ _Keyblade_, y se alió a los héroes. Pero no estaban solos; Hao Asakura, el hermano gemelo de Yoh y quizás el _Shaman_ más poderoso de ese planeta, los observaba con curiosidad. Además de Hao, había otros dos seres más; un _Keyblader_ misterioso y un _Mecronet_ de nombre Vilen, quien le inyectó algo extraño a X y Zero; un virus. Alan notó que Hao los espiaba y se fue a enfrentarlo sin saber de sus habilidades. Ambos se enfrentaron en combate, en la cual Hao casi termina como vencedor. Durante la lucha, Alan notó que Hao también tenía una _Keyblade_ y no sabía el porque. Los amigos de Alan llegaron y Hao escapó, usando el _Portón__ de__ Espejo_ para irse a otro mundo. Hao terminó en un mundo _Humano_ en ruinas, destruido por el grupo de Sigma y los demás villanos, formando un grupo llamado _D-Warriors_. Hao se unió a su grupo luego de escuchar sus razones.

De regreso en _Shamuri_, un misterioso _Keyblader_ de nombre Martín peleó contra Alan únicamente para probar sus fuerzas. Luego de una batalla intensa, el grupo regresó a _Shadow__Realm_, donde un nuevo malentendido destruyó aún más la relación entre Kristal y Alan, al punto en que el joven había desistido ya de buscarla y de intentar hacer las paces con ella.

Poco después, Kristal y otro grupo de héroes se fue a otro mundo, _Beyra_, para buscar a los otros dos _Keyblade __Wielders_, mientras que Jaden intentaba animar a Alan con un duelo. Kristal y el grupo conocieron a dos chicas, Mimi Tasogare y Dawn Hikari, que tenían también unas _Keyblades;_ _Rayquaza_ y _Palkia_, _Pokemon__ Keyblades_que indicaban que ellas eran del mundo de Ash. Los _Mecronets_ atacaron la ciudad donde estaban, siendo estos liderados por Zorken y Aura, otros dos _Generales_ de los cinco de los _Mecronets_. La pelea contra los _Generales_ casi la ganan el grupo de héroes, pero los _Mecronets_ regresaron a sus naves de combate y comenzaron a destruir la ciudad, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para detenerlos.

Entonces, Dawn y Mimi les explicaron acerca de un arma que había en ese planeta, una suficientemente poderosa como para destruir a los _Mecronets_. En las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad encontraron un pequeño cañón, uno que necesitaba las energías de las _Keyblades_ para activarse. De un disparo casi destruyen a uno de los _Alverions_, las naves de los _Mecronets_, haciendo que estos huyeran del planeta para evitar ser destruidos.

Los _Reploids_ de _Replira_ fueron a _Beyra_ para recoger el arma, para así usarla en su defensa planetaria, una que quizás le diera una oportunidad contra los _Mecronets_. Una nueva pelea entre Alan y Kristal ocurrió, pero esta vez fue Alan el enfadado. Las palabras del joven hicieron pensar a la chica y todo lo que le había hecho durante los últimos días… y empezó a entender las consecuencias.

Alan y Raichu regresaron a _Raveran_, para buscar más información de los _Mecronets_. X y Zero comenzaron a sentir los síntomas del virus inyectado por Zorken, y regresaron a _Replira_, por lo que Ash, Tai y Takato fueron a _Raveran_ para ayudar a Alan y a Raichu. Mientras peleaban contra los _Mecronets_, un joven misterioso apareció frente a ellos. Se trataba de Haru Glory, el _Rave__Master_ y a quien Elie había rechazado por culpa de la oscuridad. El joven Haru, quien tenía una _Keyblade_ en lugar de su espada normal, atacó a Alan y compañía, causando asombro en estos. Pronto, el joven de gorra gris descubrió que Haru estaba siendo controlado, por lo que, con la ayuda de sus compañeros, quitaron el chip que lo controlaba y lo regresaron a su estado normal.

Después de esto, los héroes se infiltraron de nuevo en la base enemiga, pero fueron capturados fácilmente. Gracias a la ayuda de Jaden e Yoh, quienes estaban en _Shadow__ Realm_ en ese momento, Alan y su grupo lograron escapar. Alan, Haru y Raichu se enfrentaron a Lenz en un combate a muerte, donde los héroes ganaron… pero a un costo; la nave, que estaba en el espacio sobrevolando el planeta, estaba por explotar con ellos dentro y no podían regresar a _Shadow __Realm_. Un misterioso portal se abrió frente a ellos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron para salvarse.

Los tres llegaron a un mundo diferente, donde encontraron a un _Keyblader_ con una poderosa armadura y un aura superior a la de ellos. Una lucha titánica comenzó entre _Keyblade__ Wielders_. El caballero misterioso notó el poder creciente de los jóvenes y estaba convencido de que serían grandes aliados en el futuro y, sin decir más, se alejó, abriendo un portal a otro mundo para que Alan, Haru y Raichu pudieran entrar.

Mientras, los _Mecronets_ encontraron _Shadow__Realm_ por medio del virus que le implantaron a X y Zero y atacaron a _Spellian__ Hegcian_. Sin poder hacer nada, los héroes partieron a _Replira_, antes de que _Spellian__ Hegcian_ fuera destruida por completo.

Los _Hunter_s terminaron su defensa planetaria, justo cuando los _Mecronets_ llegaron a su sistema solar. La batalla entre _Reploids_ y _Mecronets_ comenzó, y parecía que el combate iba parejo. Pero los _Mecronets_ llamaron refuerzos, suficientes como para vencer las defensas planetarias, y estuvieron a punto de ingresar al planeta en sí. Sin embargo, otras naves de diferentes diseños aparecieron en el sistema solar y enfrentaron a los _Alverions_ de los _Mecronets_. Al recibir una transmisión de estas nuevas naves, los héroes descubrieron que se trataba de Alan, proveniente de un planeta avanzado conocido como _Novaterra_, y venía junto con Raichu y Haru. Tras la derrota de los _Mecronets_ en _Replira_, Alan y Kristal se reconciliaron, al igual que Haru y Elie, quienes decidieron dejar todo atrás, entendiendo que no fue decisión de ellos sino de alguien ajeno que interfirió, esperando que no volviera a pasar. Después de esto, el grupo entero abordó un _Zodiac_, un crucero de batalla de los _Humanos_ de _Novaterra_ y partieron al mundo avanzado.

El grupo llego a la ciudad-planeta _Novaterra_, el mundo más avanzado en el _Nintenverse_. Ahí, el grupo entrenó siguiendo las indicaciones de Alan para liberar un nuevo poder de sus _Keyblades_; la técnica especial de la _Keyblade_, _Shikai __Element_, y la armadura de batalla, _Bankai__ Armor_. Al mismo tiempo, Alan le enseñaba a Kristal a controlar el poder de los _Super__Novans_ que él ya había dominado en _Novaterra_ durante su estancia de tres días, y que era posible que Kristal la aprendiera igual de rápido.

Mientras, X y Zero eran llevados a una cámara de recuperación para intentar investigar y eliminar el virus de sus sistemas. Alan y Kristal se dieron cuenta de quien era el científico en jefe de la base; el Doctor Thomas Light, creador de X y abuelo de todos los _Reploids_ de _Replira_, quien estaba en _Novaterra_ junto con el Megaman original y Roll. Usando la avanzada tecnología de nanobots, el Doctor Light convirtió los cuerpos de X y Zero en _Humanos_, reteniendo gran parte de sus habilidades correspondientes. Debido a esto, y que ahora eran _Humanos_, dos _Keyblades_ se formaron frente a ellos; la _X-Buster_ y la _Z-Saber_, convirtiéndolos oficialmente en _N-Warriors_. Al mismo tiempo, los aliados de Alan y Kristal que ayudaron durante la batalla contra Exus habían regresado para ayudarles en esta pelea, ya que también afectaba a sus mundos.

Los _Mecronets_ se prepararon y atacaron _Novaterra_, bajo las órdenes de Epion, _Coronel_ y segundo al mando del _Imperio__ Mecron_, quién tenía serias dudas con respecto a esta invasión. Los _Humanos_ usaron sus naves de combate para repeler el ataque, a pesar de ser menos en número, usando las habilidades de su diversa flota comparada con el único tipo de naves que formaban la flota de los _Mecronets_. Los _Mecronets_ usaron su poderosa luna de combate para intentar eliminar a los _Humanos_, pero estos contraatacaron con sus propias lunas, destruyendo a la luna _Mecronet_.

La victoria de los _Humanos_ duró poco, ya que el _Armaggen_, el arma más poderosa del _Imperio__Mecron_, había llegado a _Novaterra_. Rápidamente, los héroes lograron infiltrar a la nave y comenzaron a luchar contra los cinco _Generales_ y Epion, eliminando a Adel y Vilen. Sin embargo, durante la batalla contra Epion, el _Coronel_ de los _Mecronets_ pidió algo impensable; una alianza. Epion en realidad planeaba traicionar a _Mecron__Prime_, líder de los _Mecronets_, ya que no estaba siguiendo el camino justo y estaba aniquilando a todas las razas del universo sólo para darle poder al _Guardián_ que los desterró; _Anubis_.

Con esta alianza, los _N-Warriors_ se enfrentaron a Mecron, un ser muy poderoso que incluso Alan y Kristal, con el poder de _Super__ Novans_y la _Bankai__ Armor_, no lograron herirlo. Después de un ataque combinado de todos los guerreros, lograron herir a Mecron, revelando su corazón. Mecron lanzó su ataque más fuerte, el _Planetary__ Shockwave_, un ataque que podría destruir un planeta, contra los héroes, quienes combinaron sus energías para formar un _Súper__ Shinkou__ Hadoken_. Con la ayuda de Lenz, Aura, Zorken y Epion, el ataque de los héroes superó a Mecron y lo destruyeron. El líder de los _Mecronets_ intentó regenerarse, pero Miroku lo absorbió con su agujero negro, terminando la pelea.

Pasó el tiempo y Epion, el nuevo líder del _Imperio __Mecron_, formó una alianza estable con los _N-Warriors_, consiguiendo así un nuevo hogar en el _Nintenverse_. En _Replira_, Lumine, el ahora nuevo líder de los _Mavericks_, supo de la existencia de _Novaterra_ y fue a la _Hunter_ _Base_ a hacer una petición; pedirles a los _Novaterrans_ que él y cualquier _Reploid_ considerado _Maverick_, fueran trasladados a otro planeta para empezar de nuevo. Los _Hunter_ aceptaron y _Novaterra_ les dio uno de sus mundos a los _Mavericks_, quienes fueron transportados a este nuevo mundo; _Replineran._

Al mismo tiempo, Ash empezaba un entrenamiento especial para aprender _Wave-Aura_, una habilidad de su mundo, mientras que Tai recibió un poder extraño, _Digi-Soul_, de parte de un joven quien acababa de fallecer en combate; Marcus Damon, un joven que era un _Tamer_ de un mundo _Humano_ distinto al de Takato. A ambos les esperaba un largo camino para aprender estas habilidades… aunque lo de largo camino era relativo.

Con los _Mecronets_ como aliados y _Replira_ casi libre de _Mavericks_, una nueva era para las máquinas había comenzado.

Sin embargo, X tuvo un sueño, uno que guiaría a los _N-Warriors_ a otra guerra… fuera del _Nintenverse_… y esta estaba por comenzar…

**Fin del Prólogo 4**


	2. Cap 01: Preludio de una Aventura Mágica

**_18/OCT/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Han pasado diez días desde la destrucción del _Armaggen_, el arma más poderosa de los _Mecronets_ y cuatro días desde que los _Reploids_ conocidos como _Mavericks _dejaron _Replira_ para formar un nuevo mundo; _Replineran._ La paz había vuelto al _Nintenverse_ y los _Novaterrans_ habían empezado a contactarse con todos los mundos _Humanos_ de la galaxia. _Spellian Hegcian_ estaba siendo reconstruida, bajo las órdenes de Duncan, el nuevo líder de los _Hechiceros_, debido a que Raphael decidió quedarse en _Novaterra_. Todos estaban poniendo de su parte para poder hacer un mejor mañana, esperando que la próxima pelea sea en mucho tiempo…

No sabían lo equivocados que estaban…

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

**_Capitulo 01: El Preludio de una Aventura Mágica._**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _079-Golden Sun Rises- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun The Lost Ages_)

Luego de la batalla contra los _Mecronets_, el grupo de héroes de varios mundos continuaban con sus vidas, cada uno haciendo distintas actividades:

En el centro del _Tree of Begining_ en _Pokearth_, Ash Ketchum seguía entrenando para controlar el _Wave-Aura_ de su interior, con los espíritus de Lucario y Sir Aaron viéndolo con detenimiento.

Tai paseaba por el _Digital World East_, el que estaba conectado con su mundo. Mientras lo hacía, el joven tocaba algunos árboles con su mano derecha, rodeada de una extraña aura anaranjada con números flotando alrededor de ella. Este poder podía modificar un poco el código de los arboles, desestabilizándolos antes de regresar a la normalidad cuando él retiraba sus manos de ellas. Al parecer, el poder que se le concedió podía afectar cosas digitales.

Takato estaba en su mundo, recostado en la cama de su habitación en la residencia Matsuki, en el planeta _Tamera_. Con las cortinas encerradas y el cuarto a oscuras, el joven miraba con detenimiento su mano derecha, donde hace unos días había aparecido un emblema que le era muy familiar: _El Digital Hazzard_, un emblema que podría traer la destrucción del _Digital World South_ si era liberado en ese lugar… y temía liberarlo.

Dawn estaba de regreso en su casa, hablando con su madre de las aventuras que había pasado en otro mundo, mientras que Latias regresó a _Alto Mare_, donde se encontró de nuevo con Bianca, la amiga _Humana_ que tenía y que, debido a la apariencia _Humana _de Latias, uno podría jurar que eran gemelas.

En _Novaterra_, el choque de metal contra metal resonaba en la sala de entrenamiento, donde Kristal y Alan estaban practicando sus movimientos de combate, así como sus poderes mágicos, la especialidad de Kristal. Alan tenía que ser ingenioso para vencerla al usar su fuerza física para superar los hechizos que ella usaba… algo nada fácil de hacer.

Y, por último, Raichu estaba en un hangar de un _Zodiac_, mirando diversas naves de combates de _Novaterra_, incluyendo una única nave distinta a las demás.

Todos estaban haciendo lo mejor para vivir con plenitud, esperando que los momentos de paz duraran mucho tiempo más. Lamentablemente, un nuevo peligro se les aproximaba… o más bien, serían ellos mismos los que se aproximaran al peligro…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero Remastered_)

_-Planeta: Terran 100: Replira-_

_-Hunter Base, 11:15 AM-_

Megaman X, el robot convertido en _Humano_ más poderoso de _Replira_, se encontraba en su habitación en la _Hunter Base_, vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul, pensando en muchas cosas.

Han pasado tres días desde que X tuvo ese sueño, donde obtuvo ese medallón tan extraño. El joven _Hunter_ intentaba descifrar lo que había visto en ese sueño tan extraño y el cómo obtuvo ese objeto en misteriosas circunstancias, pero la respuesta a estas interrogantes escapaban a su avanzado cerebro mecánico. Intentaba observarlo de diferente ángulo, pensando en que quizás la luz le podría dar la respuesta… pero no resultó como esperaba.

El _Hunter_ azul se golpeó en la cabeza con su mano izquierda, frustrado por no hallar la respuesta a esas interrogantes. Durante las ultimas horas, había intentado hacer algo, descubrir que era, pero sin éxito alguno.

Lo había llevado al laboratorio de los _Maverick_ _Hunter_s para intentar descifrar más de este objeto. Le hicieron muchas pruebas al medallón, pruebas para saber su origen y composición, además de cualquier otra clave para resolver el misterio. Pero las pruebas sólo aumentaron este misterio, dado que estas arrojaron resultados extraños, como el hecho de que ese medallón estaba compuesto por un metal que no se conocía en _Replira_, además de poseer un tipo de energía extraño emerger de esta.

Y ahora, el _Hunter_ azul, en su habitación, trataba de averiguar que hacer con ese medallón. No entendía el porqué, pero desde que apareció en sus manos, luego de tener ese sueño, no había podido descansar bien y toda su atención estaba en ese objeto. Sus ojos se centraron en él… y se activaron.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando objeto Medallón.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Aleación metálica desconocida; no aparece en la base de datos. Extrañas lecturas de energía emanando del objeto. Analizando… energía de origen desconocido.-_**

X soltó un suspiro. Ha estado analizando ese objeto con sus escáneres y siempre llegaba a los mismos resultados. Lo único que sabía de ese objeto era que estaba hecho con una aleación extraña y que emitía una energía que no reconocía. Incluso otros escáneres con las máquinas de la base daban el mismo resultado.

"Quizás…" comenzó X, mirando al medallón con mayor interés. "Quizás deba llevarlo a _Novaterra._ La gente de ahí sabe más de los diferentes metales que existen que nosotros."

"¿Sigues pensando en eso?"

X miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, que se encontraba abierta, y notó que su compañero, Zero, estaba recargado en una de las paredes a lado de la puerta, ya dentro de su habitación. A diferencia de X, quien vestía ropas _Humanas_, Zero si tenía su armadura puesta, pues había regresado de una misión. El joven de azul sonrió al ver a su compañero.

"Zero, no te escuché entrar." dijo X con tranquilidad, a lo que Zero sólo sonrió un poco.

"Al parecer, el volverte orgánico te ha vuelto un poco descuidado, X." respondió su amigo con algo de sarcasmo, provocando que el joven de azul sonriera.

"Si, quizás si…" dijo él, pensando profundamente. "Siempre pensé en cómo sería sentir como un _Humano_… y ahora que lo soy, me fascina. Puedo sentir las cosas mejor que cuando era un _Reploid._"

"Yo igual." Comentó Zero. "Lo bueno es que mi sentido de percepción sigue igual, incluso mejor que antes. Así no me tomarán desprevenido en las misiones."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"En mi misión, me encontré con un _Maverick_ que no había ido con Lumine, y comenzó a causar un alboroto. Lo bueno es que, con este cuerpo y mis partes _Reploid_, pude detectar al _Maverick_ más rápido que antes."

"¿Un _Maverick_?" preguntó X, algo inquieto al escuchar esto. "Es el primero que se escucha desde que Lumine se llevó a todos a _Replineran_."

"Recuerda que aún no conseguimos la cura para el _Virus_ _Maverick_. Incluso para la gente de _Novaterra_, es algo complicado encontrar un antídoto para este virus tan cambiante."

"Si, ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. Aún hay _Maverick_s aquí, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado."

"Si, pero pronto ya no los habrá, una vez que se encuentre la cura."

Ambos _Hunter_s permanecieron en silencio por un rato luego de esta conversación, hasta que Zero notó el medallón en el escritorio de X.

"¿Ese es el medallón del que tanto hablas?" preguntó el _Hunter_ carmesí con cierto interés.

"Así es, es este." Respondió X, mirando al accesorio. El _Hunter_ rubio se acercó a él y lo tomó, mirándolo fijamente.

"A simple vista, no parece la gran cosa, pero puedo sentir algo extraño emanar de él."

"Yo también; una presencia… como si alguien estuviera dentro." Respondió X con cierta seriedad, llamando la atención de Zero.

"Me dijiste que en este _sueño_ había un sujeto que te dijo que ahí dentro tenía sus últimos deseos, ¿No?"

"Si, eso dije…"

"Quizás sea cierto…" comentó el joven rubio, haciendo que el otro lo mirara con cierta extrañes.

"Vaya, no pensé que tu creyeras en magia, Zero."

"Después de lo que hemos vivido, no me extrañaría. Pero yo lo veo como un tipo de energía extraña que no podemos usar."

"Tienes razón."

"¿Y que vas a hacer?"

"No sé…" dijo X, mirando el medallón en las manos de Zero. "Quizás iré a _Novaterra_, a ver si ellos pueden encontrar algo."

"Entiendo, entonces me avisas cuando vayas, yo también quiero ir."

"¿Para que?"

"Escuché que Lenz de los _Mecronets_ iría en estos días a _Novaterra_ a arreglar unas cosas. Quiero pelear un poco contra él."

"Ok, te avisaré."

"Muy bien, entonces me iré a entrenar un poco." Expresó Zero, caminando hacia la salida, pero la voz de X lo detuvo, haciendo que le diera la espalda a su compañero.

"¿Entrenar?¿Que no acabas de regresar de una misión?"

"Lo sé, pero debo seguir practicando. Aún no me acostumbro."

"¿Acostumbrar?¿A qué?"

En lugar de responder, Zero, dándole la espalda a X, extendió su brazo derecho hacia un lado y, en un destello de luz, su _Keyblade_ apareció en su mano.

"Debo entrenar más con esto." Respondió el _Hunter_, mirando a la llave de reojo. "Puede que sea en teoría una espada, pero el dominar esta arma requiere de cierta técnica. Además, quiero ver si puedo usar mis técnicas propias con esta _Keyblade _o si tengo que inventar nuevas."

"Ya veo." Dijo X, mirando a su compañero. "¿Y planeas continuar usando tu _Z-Saber_?"

"¿Mi sable? Claro que sí, lo seguiré usando. Pero, ahora que tenemos este nuevo poder, debemos aprender a usarlo. Ya veré después que domine esta llave si seguir usándola como mi arma principal o continuar con el sable. Además, debo acostumbrarme a este cuerpo _Humano_, ya que ciertos movimientos que hago los siento algo diferentes, y no quiero que me afecten en la batalla."

"Entiendo, entonces suerte con tu entrenamiento. Quizás luego vaya a acompañarte, luego de descansar un rato."

"De acuerdo. Entonces nos veremos luego, X."

Zero continuó su camino, la _Keyblade_ desapareciendo de su mano derecha, ya que no era necesaria en ese momento.

"A propósito, Zero…" dijo X de nuevo, deteniendo a su compañero.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el _Hunter_ rubio, mirando a X de reojo.

"Ahora tenemos cuerpos _Humanos_, pero en teoría, no somos _Humanos_, ¿no? Además, ya no somos _Reploids_ en el sentido de la palabra."

"¿Tu punto?"

"Bueno… Si no somos _Humanos _ni _Reploids_,¿Qué somos ahora?"

"¿Eso importa?"

"Supongo…" dijo X, mirando sus manos, cerrándolas y abriéndolas lentamente. "No somos _Humanos _ni _Reploids_, sino algo intermedio. Podemos sangrar, pero nuestras habilidades son iguales a las de un _Reploid_. Podemos sentir realmente, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero nuestros cerebros siguen siendo una súper computadora como antes. ¿Cómo nos podríamos llamar ahora?¿_Súper Humanos_?¿O _Súper Reploids_?"

"La verdad, no me interesa eso, X, pero como dices, no somos nada de los dos: Tenemos apariencia _Humana_, pero nuestro interior es muy diferente: nuestro esqueleto es metálico, algunos órganos nuestros siguen siendo mecánicos, tenemos nanobots en nuestras células. Nuestro cerebro es parte _Humana_, parte _Reploid_, por eso podemos usar los escáneres con nuestros ojos. Además, nuestro corazón es parte corazón _Humano_ parte el reactor nuclear que teníamos como _Reploid. _No podemos morir tan fácilmente como los _Humanos_ aún si nos perforan el corazón. Aún así, no me interesa el cómo nos podríamos llamar: para mí, es algo trivial."

"Quizás… pero como dije; no somos _Humanos _ni _Reploids_, sino algo intermedio."

"¿Algo así como… _Humanoids_?"

X se le quedó mirando a Zero con cierto asombro, mirándolo intensamente, algo que al Hunter rubio le incomodaba un poco.

"¿Sabes algo?" preguntó X, sonriendo un poco. "Ese nombre me parece bien. _Humanoids_; _Humanos_ con habilidades _Reploids_, o _Reploids _con características _Humanas. _Interesante…"

"Como quieras, X." dijo Zero, dándole la espalda de nuevo a su amigo. "No me interesa como llamarnos. Yo sigo siendo yo mismo. Te veré en la sala de entrenamiento."

Y con esto, el _Hunter_ carmesí salió del lugar, dejando a X en sus pensamientos, mirando el medallón.

"¿Qué significara todo esto?" se preguntó el joven, antes de irse a tomar un descanso.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: -_** _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_"Es la hora… prepárate… el portal está abierto…"_

X se despertó de golpe y respiró con dificultad, grandes gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro. El _Hunter_ miró su reloj, apenas y se había ido a dormir hace veinte minutos cuando sintió una presencia en su sueño. La voz de ese hombre, ese misterioso caballero mágico que había visto morir en su sueño, le volvió a hablar. No solo eso… ahora soñó que, en lo más profundo de su mente… había una enorme ave.

"Otra vez…" expresó él con nerviosismo, llevándose una mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor. "Pero esta vez es más fuerte."

El _Hunter_ se levantó de su capsula de descanso y se fue a su escritorio para ver de nuevo el medallón… cuando notó algo extraño.

A lado del medallón, que estaba en el escritorio, estaba su _Keychain_, la de su _Keyblade_, la _X-Buster_. La _Keychain_ de X era solamente una X azul, atada a una cadena. No era tan lujosa como la de los demás, pero era lo que representaba al _Hunter_ azul. Lo que le extrañó era que él recordaba que la había colocado en _otro_ escritorio, al otro lado de la habitación.

"Que extraño, no recuerdo haberlo puesto ahí." Dijo él, mientras tomaba el medallón y la _Keychain_ al mismo tiempo, preguntándose qué había pasado.

Entonces, algo ocurrió; ambos objetos comenzaron a brillar. El _Hunter_ instintivamente soltó ambos objetos y se sorprendió al ver que estos no caían al suelo, sino que se mantenían flotando en el centro de la habitación. El medallón se alejó un poco, manteniéndose a dos metros del suelo, mientras que la _Keychain_ voló hacia X, colocándose frente a él. El joven, confundido por unos segundos, tomó la _Keychain_ y se concentró, volviéndola _Keyblade_, para luego mirar al medallón, casi como sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

_"Usa la luz para revelar la verdad…"_ escuchó en su cabeza, indicándole lo que tenía que hacer.

"Muy bien. Resuelve mis dudas."

El _Hunter_ alzó su _Keyblade_ en dirección al medallón y lanzó un rayo de luz azul de la punta de ella. La luz impactó en el medallón, quien la absorbió y comenzó a brillar aún más, cegando al _Hunter _por unos segundos. Cuando la luz se disipó, X miró el medallón nuevamente, que estaba comenzando a bajar a sus manos, el _Hunter_ tomándola en sus manos. De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando a Zero, aún con su armadura puesta y _Keyblade_ en mano.

"¡¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el recién llegado, mirando atentamente al interior de la habitación.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó X extrañado.

"Sentí una energía muy extraña provenir de tu habitación y decidí venir…" respondió, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había en las manos de X; el medallón. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No estoy seguro…"

X miró al medallón, que había dejado de brillar, y vio en la parte plateada de este un símbolo extraño que antes no estaba; era un círculo simple color dorado, pero cruzado por tres aparentes espadas, de tres colores diferentes: una rojo, una azul y una verde, todos unidos en el centro del círculo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _098-Deepening Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Zero, acercándose a su compañero.

"No lo sé…" respondió X seriamente, antes de recordar algo. "Espera un segundo… creo que recuerdo haber visto antes este símbolo."

"¿Dónde?"

"En _Novaterra._ Hay que irnos."

"Muy bien, entonces vamos."

"¿Qué hay de Axl?"

"Está con Cinnamon, en una 'misión' como él la llama."

"Oh, claro… bueno, vayamos."

Ambos _Hunter_s salieron de la habitación de X hacia el centro de mando. En el centro de mando, Signas estaba verificando unas pruebas del sistema para un nuevo aparato, cuando X y Zero, ya con sus armaduras puestas, llegaron.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el líder de los _Hunters_. "¿Por qué tan acelerados?"

"_Comandante Signas._" empezó X. "Necesitamos ir a _Novaterra_."

"¿Con que propósito?"

"Tiene que ver con el medallón."

X y Zero comenzaron a explicarle a Signas lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, y este lo entendió a la primera, sabiendo lo intrigante de la situación.

"Muy bien, los dejaré ir a _Novaterra_… prepárense para partir de inmediato."

Los dos _Hunter_s se prepararon para partir y bajaron hasta una rampa especial, donde había un anillo de metal gigante en posición vertical, un _Stargate._

"Fue bueno que los _Novaterrans_ nos dijeran donde estaba el _Stargate_ de este mundo." dijo Signas.

"Si… y que nos dijeran como usarlo…" expresó Zero.

"Cierto." Dijo el líder de los _Hunters_, para luego voltear a ver a Alia, quien estaba en su puesto de navegadora. "Alia, marca a _Novaterra_."

"Si comandante…" respondía la _Reploid_, comenzando teclear comandos en su computadora.

El anillo comenzó a moverse y las pantallas integradas a este empezaron a mostrar símbolos extraños en ellas. Mientras esto pasaba, X se dirigió a su líder.

"Por cierto, Comandante…" empezó el _Hunter Azul_. "¿Cómo va el _Proyecto Galáctica_?"

"Mejor que antes." Respondió Signas. "La construcción va adelantada por unos días. A pesar de la guerra contra los _Mecronets_, no nos hemos detenido debido a que los _Novaterrans_ nos han dado su ayuda. Probablemente en un par de meses estará terminado."

"Muy bien…"

"Además… estamos en discusiones sobre lo que haremos con el proyecto _Arcadia_."

"¿_Proyecto_ _Arcadia_?" Preguntó Alia con intriga, mirando a los tres hombres. "¿Qué es eso?"

"La construcción de la nueva capital de _Replira_." Respondió Signas, ganándose la sorpresa de la navegadora. "Debido al ataque _Mecronet_, muchos países se han colapsado, por lo que los gobernantes de los países que quedan han decidido expandir sus naciones y a reformarse. Debido a esto, ahora hay seis naciones de las ciento quince que había: _Ameran Federation_, _Jainaan Union_, donde estamos nosotros, _Euraanian States_, _Amback States_, _Egiria Kingdom_, y _Osiria Republic_. Es por eso, que decidimos mejor formar una nueva capital y juntar estas seis naciones."

"¿Dónde construiremos la nueva capital?¿Terreno neutral?" preguntó Zero.

"No: con la nueva reorganización de naciones, ya no hay terrenos neutrales, más que los polos. Todo el planeta está en caos, pero se ha decidido construir la nueva capital en el territorio de la _Ameran Federation_."

"¿Por qué en una nación, en especial en esa?"

"La _Ameran Federation _es actualmente la nación más fuerte del planeta: la ciudades principales de las otras naciones, incluyendo nuestra capital, _Metro City_, fueron destruidas. La _Ameran Federation_ tiene los recursos para construir la nueva capital global. Nuestra nueva base será ahí: cuando terminen de construir nuestra base, nos cambiaremos."

"¿Cuándo será eso?" preguntó X.

"Probablemente dentro de un año."

"¿Algún nombre para la ciudad?"

"Nos quedaremos con el nombre del proyecto: _Arcadia City_."

"Ya veo…"

"Chicos, ya casi está…" comentó Alia, llamando la atención de todos.

El anillo seguía moviéndose y las pantallas integradas seguían mostrando esos símbolos, hasta que marcó siete símbolos, el ultimo siendo el de _Novaterra_, una especie de rombo dentro en un corazón recto. El anillo se activó y creó una zona de energía en su centro, como si fuera un lago. Rápidamente, Signas recibió una transmisión.

_"Este es el Comando Central de los N-Warriors, Identifíquese…"_

"Este es el _Comandante Signas_ de los _Maverick_ _Hunter_s, solicito permiso para entrar."

_"Entendido, Comandante Signas, permiso autorizado."_

"Muy bien…" dijo Signas, para luego voltear a ver a X y Zero. "Sea lo que sea, espero un reporte después de esto. ¡Vayan!"

"¡Si, señor!" Respondieron ambos _Hunter_s, dirigiéndose hacia el portal y entrando a este, dejando su planeta.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: -_** _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_-Planeta: Terran 002: Novaterra- _

_-N-__Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower, Control Room, 3:40 PM-_

En el centro de mando de la base de los _N-Warriors_, el _Stargate_ estaba activado, y varios soldados y científicos de distintas especies estaban mirando el anillo activado. Segundos después,X y Zero aparecieron, emergiendo del portal detrás de ellos, que se desactivó segundos después de haber entrado. _Master Raphael_, el ex-líder de los _Hechiceros_ y ahora líder de los _N-Warriors_ se acercó a ellos con cierta alegría.

"Bienvenidos nuevamente sean a _Novaterra._" dijo el _Hechicero._ "Supongo que han venido por algo importante, ya que no avisaron de su llegada con anticipación. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"_Master Raphael_." empezó X, viendo al _Hechicero_ con seriedad. "Necesito comentarles de algo que hemos descubierto. ¿Donde están los demás?"

"Están dispersos ahora; Ash está entrenando en su mundo, mientras que Tai está en su propio planeta, practicando un nuevo poder que consiguió. Latias y Dawn regresaron a su mundo para visitar a sus familiares, y no tardarán mucho en regresar. Alan y Kristal están aquí, pero están entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento, mientras que Raichu está en la sala de armas con Sousuke Sagara para probar nuestras nuevas tecnologías."

"¿Qué hay de Takato?" preguntó Zero, notando que el _Hechicero_ no lo había mencionado.

"Regresó a su mundo a descansar… pero hay algo que me preocupa."

"¿Preocuparle?"

"Al parecer, algo le ocurrió a Takato hace unos días; siento que actúa algo extraño, y no sé la razón. Lo único que sé es que su oscuridad se incrementó un poco, nada de qué preocuparse, pero me inquita un poco."

"Bueno, si algo le molesta, seguro nos lo dirá." Comentó X. "¿Y qué hay de los demás?"

"Bueno, Mario está aquí. Decidió venir a quedarse un tiempo, para formalizar la alianza entre los reinos de _Mushroomia_ y _Novaterra_."

"Quizás sea bueno llamarlos." dijo Zero seriamente. "Esto podría interesarles."

"Si, lo haré. Síganme." dijo Raphael, caminando hacia el segundo piso del centro de mando, donde se encontraban las consolas, con X y Zero siguiéndolo de cerca.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: -_** _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

En la sala de entrenamiento número cuatro, cuyo campo de batalla era en realidad una zona cubierta de tierra, con grandes formaciones de roca emergiendo del piso, dando la apariencia que era un desierto rocoso. Era uno de los seis campos de entrenamiento que la enorme torre poseía.

En el centro de esta sala, dos figuras se lanzaban poderosos rayos de energía, que chocaron unos contra otros, creando un brillo cegador, aunque esto no evitó que las dos figuras se acercaran para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Se trataban de Kristal y Alan, ambos en su forma de _Super Novans_, en un combate de entrenamiento para incrementar sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, este combate estaba fuera de control, ya que ambos, cegados por la adrenalina y el deseo de pelear, empleaban todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de ser novios, ambos luchaban sin piedad, dando golpes y patadas que podrían herir a su compañero, y bloqueando los que estos hacían, con cierta facilidad. Entonces, en ese combate a gran velocidad, uno de los dos logró conectar un golpe, mandando al otro a una roca, incrustándolo en ella. Se trataba de Alan, quien fue golpeado en el rostro por Kristal, y que ahora empezaba emerger de las rocas, cuando notó, mirando al frente, que su novia estaba viéndolo con confianza, con una esfera de energía entre sus manos, como si fuera un _Hadouken_, preparada para lanzarla contra él.

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_" exclamó ella, lanzando la enorme esfera de energía mágica hacia su pareja.

El joven logró salir de las rocas, invocando su _Articuno Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y reunir energía congelada en ella. En lugar de enfrentar el hechizo de Kristal, Alan decidió saltarlo, dejando que este se impactara en las rocas detrás de él y estallara. En el aire, el joven lanzó su ataque.

"_¡ICE BEAM!_" exclamó el joven, lanzando de la punta de su llave un delgado rayo de hielo a gran velocidad, directo hacia Kristal, uno que ella logró venir fácilmente.

Ella invocó su _Sage's Stone Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, antes de hacerla girar frente a ella, girando de forma vertical y manteniéndola a flote con su energía mágica. Entonces, ella reunió energía mágica en su mano derecha y la extendió hacia su _Keyblade_, liberando su hechizo.

"_¡HOLY BARRIER-MIRROR FORCE!_"

El rayo de hielo de Alan impactó con la recién formada cúpula mágica, luchando contra ella por unos segundos antes de que las cualidades especiales del escudo lo reflejaran de vuelta a su creador, quien seguía en el aire. Alan vio el ataque venir rápidamente y, usando su _Keyblade_, bloqueó el rayo de hielo por completo, la fuerza del impacto empujándolo hacia atrás y congelando la llave. Sin embargo, Alan logró recuperarse y cayó al suelo sobre sus piernas, y la _Keyblade_ regresó a la normalidad, absorbiendo el hielo que la había cubierto.

"¿Oh?" preguntó Alan con cierto interés, mirando a su pareja. "Veo que decidiste usar tus viejos hechizos, Kristal."

"¡Exacto!" exclamó la voluptuosa mujer, sonriendo con alegría. "Me di cuenta de que no los usaba, y de que son tan buenos como los otros que uso. Me pregunto por qué ya no los uso."

"Quizás porque los otros son más rápidos de invocar; _Reflega_ es más rápido de decir o pensar que _Holy Barrier-Mirror Force_."

"Si, pero _Mirror Force_ te regresa el ataque directo a ti, mientras que _Reflega_ es en general. Funcionan igual, pero distinto."

"Entiendo… eso creo."

"Si… pero continuemos con esto, ¿quieres?" preguntó Kristal, colocándose en guardia. "Debemos entrenar para así poder controlar la oscuridad de nuestros corazones cuando estamos transformados."

"Eso no lo entiendo." Dijo Alan con confusión. "_Master Raphael_ dice que con esta transformación el poder de la oscuridad es más fuerte… pero no siento el poder de la oscuridad corriendo por mis venas. ¿Por qué dice que aún necesito entrenar para controlarlo?¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"¿Lo olvidas? Por el color de nuestros ojos, claro." Respondió la _Hechicera_, mirando, con sus ojos dorados, a los ojos del mismo color de su novio. "_Master Raphael_ nos dijo que si nuestros ojos permanecen dorados cuando estamos en nuestra forma de _Super Novan_ sin usar nuestras armaduras, significa que la oscuridad aún está fuera de control. Quizás ahora no lo sintamos, pero, si entramos en una situación desesperante, nuestras emociones podrían ser influenciadas por la oscuridad de nuestros corazones y cegarnos. Si nuestros ojos cambian de color a otro que no sea dorado, significa que no tenemos tanto riesgo a ser consumidos por la oscuridad."

"Oh, sí, es cierto."

"Creí que ya lo sabías…"

"Lo siento, se me pasó…" dijo Alan, riendo nerviosamente, antes de colocarse de nuevo en guardia. "Bueno, Kristal, entonces continuemos con esto."

"¡Claro! Pero pelea más enserio, ¿quieres? Sé que te contienes."

"¿Tú crees? Según yo, estoy peleando enserio."

"No me parece, y será mejor que empieces a hacerlo…. A menos que quieras que ya no te deje dormir en mis pechos…" comentó ella con cierto tono de burla, lo cual confundió al joven.

"¡No seas tramposa, Kristal!"

"¡Entonces pelea enserio!"

"¡Tú lo pediste!"

El joven elevó su aura dorada al máximo nivel y se lanzó contra la chica, quien también elevó su dorada aura. Las _Keyblades_ de ambos jóvenes chocaron entre sí, expulsando grandes cantidades de aire hacia los lados. Mientras ambos estaban en ese bloqueo de armas, algo resonó en las dos _Keyblades_, pero Alan fue el único que lo detectó, una sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo.

_'¿Pero qué…? Esto parece…'_

Kristal, aprovechando el bloqueo de _Keyblades _y la distracción de su novio, realizó un golpe al rostro de Alan con su brazo izquierdo. Pero el joven salió de su confusión y logró esquivarlo, para luego sujetar el brazo de ella al igual que del pantalón y, usando su propia fuerza, la lanzó lejos del lugar. Mientras ella viajaba por el aire, Alan reunió aire congelado en su mano izquierda, lanzándola de inmediato.

"_¡BLIZZARA!_"

Kristal se reincorporó en el aire y tocó el suelo con sus piernas, para luego ver hacia el frente y observar el aire helado acercarse a ella rápidamente. En respuesta, la mano izquierda de la _Hechicera _se rodeó de llamas, extendiendo el brazo y la mano hacia el frente.

"_¡FIRA!_"

Una bola de fuego emergió de su mano, impactándose contra la de aire congelado a unos cinco metros de Kristal, estallando en el aire. La explosión tan cercana cegó a la _Hechicera_ por unos segundos, mismos que Alan utilizó para su beneficio.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó Alan, apareciendo detrás de Kristal, sujetando su _Keyblade _al revés, y con su puño izquierdo rodeado de aire congelado. "_¡ARTICUNO RYUUSEIKEN!_"

Varios meteoros helados emergieron de su puño en dirección a la chica, a gran velocidad, sobrepasando la velocidad del sonido por mucho. Sin embargo, la _Hechicera_ sólo sonrió, ya que ella también estaba lista para esto.

"¡Esto no acaba!" exclamó ella, con varias esferas rosas apareciendo alrededor de ella. "_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Extendiendo su mano hacia el frente, Kristal lanzó las esferas rosadas que la rodeaban hacia los meteoros de hielo de Alan. Si bien era cierto que los golpes helados del joven eran más grandes, las esferas mágicas de la chica impactaban en ellos y los destruían, aniquilándose unos a otros. Esto continuó por unos tres segundos, que para ellos fueron una eternidad ya que se movían muy rápido, antes de que ambos cancelaran el ataque al mismo tiempo al ver que ambas técnicas se anulaban unas a otras. Luego de esto, Alan cayó a unos metros lejos de Kristal, creando distancia entre ambos, antes de lanzar su _Keyblade_ en contra de su novia, quien hizo lo mismo, por lo que ambas llaves se encontraron y chocaron, clavándose cada uno a un lado.

Alan se puso de pie, al igual que Kristal, y sonrió, retirándose la chamarra que tenía, dejándolo en su playera blanca sin mangas, antes de colocarse en guardia, en una posición de pelea del _Karate_, similar a la pose de pelea de Ryu de _Street Fighter_, pero con el brazo del frente elevado a la altura de su pecho. Kristal, al ver a su novio hizo lo mismo, retirándose el chaleco que tenía, permitiendo ver más sus encantos de mujer, aunque su playera blanca seguía cubriéndolos. Ella, luego, se colocó en guardia, en una pose similar a la de su novio, pero con ambas manos abiertas.

Se miraron un rato, antes de comenzar a correr, encontrándose en el centro y empezando a darse golpes y patadas. Alan usaba varios movimientos de _Karate_ para intentar golpear a su novia, pero ella los evitaba fácilmente, también usando un tipo de pelea similar al de él, pero más fluido. Los dos dieron una patada al mismo tiempo, chocando en el aire y permaneciendo así un momento, antes de retirarse e intentarlo de otra forma, hasta que Alan extendió su brazo izquierdo y sujetó la camisa de Kristal por el frente y jalarla hacia él, revelando algo más de sus dotes, aunque en ese momento a él no le importaba. Alan la jaló hacia él, sujetándole también el brazo con su otra mano, giró sobre sí mismo y la lanzó por sobre su cabeza, arrojándola con un movimiento de _Judo_. Mientras Kristal volaba por el aire, cerca al suelo, Alan se colocó en guardia, colocando ambas manos a su costado y reuniendo energía.

Kristal controló su vuelo y cayó de pie, mirando a su novio frente a ella a unos diez metros de distancia, dándose cuenta de que él ya preparaba algo.

"_¡HADOUKEN!_" exclamó él, lanzando de sus manos esa poderosa esfera de energía, en contra de su novia.

Kristal, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su novio, reunió energía en sus manos y se colocó en una pose similar a la de él, reuniendo energía mágica en sus manos y lanzándolas hacia el frente.

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_" exclamó ella, lanzando la esfera mágica, similar al _Hadouken_, en contra de su novio.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el centro, creando una gran explosión en el centro del salón, levantando mucho polvo. Cuando este se disipó, ambos estaban de nuevo en sus respectivas guardias, encarándose fijamente… hasta que Alan sonrió un poco.

"Sabes Kristal, estaba pensando…" dijo el joven. "Necesitas una nueva técnica; el _Crystal Shower_ es bueno, pero necesitas algo más. Y aunque el _Black Burning_ es poderoso, no tiene el mismo poder que otras técnicas."

"Lo sé." Respondió la hechicera, sonriendo de forma maliciosa. "¡Pero por eso he practicado esto!"

La joven se paró firme, ligeramente su lado izquierdo más adelante, respecto a la visión de Alan, colocando sus manos en el aire, juntando sus muñecas y sus palmas abiertas, la _Keyblade_ dejando sus manos. Alan sólo miró extrañado a la nueva pose de combate, algo conocida para él.

_'¿Qué piensa hacer?'_ pensó. _'Se parece a la Aurora Execution de Hyoga y Camus de Saint Seiya. Pero sus manos están en una posición diferente…'_

Kristal sólo sonrió, mientras que sus manos comenzaron a reunir energía que parecía emerger del ambiente, una de color verde que rápidamente se volvió rosada en sus manos. Alan, luego de unos segundos, notó la acumulación de energía, pero ya era tarde, y la mirada maliciosa de su novia lo indicaba.

"¡Toma esto, Alan!¡Mi nueva técnica y la evolución del _Black Burning_!" exclamó la hechicera. "_¡MANA CANNON!_"

Kristal bajó sus manos, extendiéndolas en dirección al joven, aún con las muñecas unidas y sus palmas abiertas. La energía que se reunió alrededor de sus manos formó por unos milisegundos una especie de flor rosada de ocho pétalos y, del centro, un cilindro de energía, del tamaño de su cabeza, salió a gran velocidad, seguido por otros ocho cilindros más pequeños que salían de las puntas de los pétalos.

Alan vio el ataque venir con asombro, los nueve rayos acercándose a él a gran velocidad. En lugar de escapar, y queriendo probar el poder de esta técnica, el joven no lo evitó y, más bien, mantuvo su terreno, colocándose en guardia.

"_¡ICE WALL!_"

Extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia dicho lado, el joven formó un muro de hielo que emergió del suelo frente a él, intentando bloquear el ataque de la chica. Los nueve rayos impactaron el muro de hielo, siendo bloqueados por este. Sin embargo, el cilindro más grande logró traspasar el muro en dirección a Alan, quien de inmediato invocó su _Keyblade _y la usó para defenderse y recibir el ataque mágico. Alan resistía el cilindro de energía principal con mucha dificultad, siendo empujado hacia atrás unos cuantos centímetros. Fue entonces cuando él notó que los otros ocho cilindros de energía pasaron a través del escudo, dejándole muy poco tiempo para reaccionar, antes de que lo golpearan de lleno. No pudiendo resistir, el joven fue empujado por el poder de Kristal hacia atrás, impactando contra una roca y destruyéndola a su paso, antes de impactarse contra otra roca más atrás y por fin detenerse.

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_** _119-Terra - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

"Ow, ow… eso dolió…" dijo Alan, sobándose la cabeza, luego de que la última roca detuviera su vuelo caótico.

"¿Y bien?" Alan miró al frente y vio a Kristal, sonriéndole dulcemente, algo encorvada para quedar a su nivel de visión, con sus manos en sus rodillas. "¿Qué tal?¿Que te pareció?" preguntó ella, sin darse cuenta que en esa posición dejaba ver un poco más de su par de encantos, unos que el joven notó fácilmente.

"Cielos, que fuerza…" dijo Alan, apartando la mirada del tronco de su novia y viéndola a los ojos. "Se parece mucho en fuerza a mi _Articuno Suiseiken_, pero es un poco más fuerte… casi al nivel del _Shinkou Hadouken._"

"Es que no sólo usé mi energía, sino también absorbí un poco de la energía del ambiente."

"¿La energía del ambiente?"

"¡Así es!" exclamó ella felizmente. "Como soy una _Hechicera_, conozco un poco de las energías del ambiente, y también puedo controlarlas a cierto nivel, pero como _Novaterra_ no tiene mucha energía ambiental o natural, no fue tan fuerte el ataque."

"¡Cielos, Kristal!" exclamó Alan, saliendo de su 'silla de piedras' en la que estaba. "Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces, en un mundo como _Pokearth_ o _Tamera_, la fuerza de ese ataque seria más grande."

"Exactamente. ¿Te gustó?"

"¡Muy interesante! Combinar tu energía con la que te rodea… no está mal."

"¿Verdad?" preguntó ella con alegría. "Entonces, ¿Continuamos?"

"Mejor dejémoslo así, ¿no?" pregunto el joven. "No hay que sobre esforzarse. Además, creo que ya aprendimos algo de estas formas de luchar con la _Keyblade _que _Master Raphael _nos enseñó."

"Sí, creo que nosotros ya aprendimos una forma de pelear más eficientemente."

"Bueno, dejemos este combate hasta aquí, ¿te parece?"

"Claro, ya estoy algo cansada." Dijo ella, mirando al joven con interés. "¿Cómo te ha ido con tu entrenamiento sobre el _Hadou_, Alan?¿_Master Raphael_ te ha enseñado bien?"

"Si, me ha enseñado bien." Dijo Alan, mirando a su mano izquierda, mientras un aura celeste se formó a su alrededor. "Creí que el _Hadouken_ era lo único que podría aprender del _Hadou_, pero estoy aprendiendo más cosas. Ya sé hacer _Shoryukens _y _Tatsumaki Senpukyaku_, aunque este último no creo usarlo mucho. Además, sé usar ahora mi aura para otras cosas que no creía posible."

"Me parece bien, Alan." Dijo Kristal, notando que el joven se veía diferente. "Te vez algo preocupado. ¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Lo notaste?" preguntó el joven con curiosidad. "No es algo de qué preocuparse, pero es algo que he estado pensando antes."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Esta _Keyblade_, la _Articuno_… siento como si no fuera la mía."

"¿Eh?¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tengo la sensación de que esta _Keyblade_ no es la creada por mi corazón. La tuya, la _Sage's Stone_, está relacionada contigo y sus auras son muy similares. Pero la _Articuno _es algo distinta a mi aura. Supongo que esta no es la _Keyblade_ creada por mi corazón."

"Supongo…"

"Además, al usar mi armadura, siento que no es la de la _Articuno_. No tengo idea del porqué, pero siento que no es de ella."

"¿Qué la _Bankai Armor_ que aparece no es la de la _Articuno_?¿Eso crees, Alan?"

"Es sólo un pensamiento… pero creo que sí. Le he querido preguntar a _Master Raphael_, pero no sabe darme una respuesta."

"¿Por qué será?" cuestionó la _Hechicera_ con confusión.

"No lo sé… quizás quiera que yo lo averigüe por mi cuenta."

"Bueno, no lo pienses tanto. Quizás simplemente la _Articuno_ no sea la que se crea por tu corazón."

"No es la _Keyblade_; es la armadura. Es como si ambas no fueran una misma."

"Bueno, no tiene caso pensarlo demasiado, ¿no?"

"No, creo que no."

"Oh bueno, entonces dejemos esto para después." Expresó Kristal, su cabello regresando a la normalidad. "Pero eso sí, hay que recordar lo que _Master Raphael_ nos contó de las auras."

"¿Qué?¿Que funcionan como un escudo?"

"Exacto."

"No es difícil de recordar."

"Si tu lo dices…"

De lo que estaban hablando era algo que Raphael les contó: las auras servían como una especie de escudo defensivo. Era una de las lecciones que recibieron de _Master Raphael_:cuando un _N-Warrior_ recibe un golpe, su aura es tan fuerte que esta puede recibir el golpe y así absorber parte de la energía del ataque, permitiéndole al guerrero recibir menos daño. Eso también sirve para ataques de energía o con objetos cortantes: las espadas pueden golpear al _N-Warrior_, pero no lo cortan debido a su aura, más sin embargo, el guerrero siente parte de la energía del corte en su cuerpo, con la otra parte siendo absorbida por su aura. Lo mismo sucedía con ataques de energía. Pero, si el ataque era muy poderoso, entonces gran parte de la energía del ataque atravesaría el aura del guerrero y lo lastimaría de gravedad.

En sí, el aura funciona como los escudos de las naves de ciencia ficción. Las _Bankai Armors_ incrementaban el poder del aura defensiva, además de ofrecer resistencia física debido al poderoso metal, que vendría siendo como placas blindadas para una nave de combate.

Pero había una excepción: un ataque de penetración. Si el golpe que iba a recibir el _N-Warrior_ estaba rodeado de energía que giraba en espiral, si la espada con la que lo atacaban hacía una estocada, o si el rayo de energía era muy delgado y poderoso, el aura podría ser atravesada fácilmente, y el _N-Warrior_ tendría que recurrir a la resistencia de su propio cuerpo y armadura. Con la armadura puesta, era posible resistir un ataque así… pero sin ella… era probable que el ataque atravesara el cuerpo del _N-Warrior_.

Durante sus combates, Alan notó parte de esta propiedad de su aura, y estaba seguro que otros también la habían notado. Ahora, Raphael les había explicado el porqué, y ahora sabía cómo usar esto al máximo, y de que tenía que cuidarse… aunque era algo obvio…

… después de todo, ¿quien se quedaría sin hacer nada cuando alguien trata de atravesarle el corazón con una espada? A veces, el sentido común era la mejor arma… aunque a veces era todo lo contrario.

"Bueno, ya me voy, Alan." Comentó Kristal, llamando de nuevo la atención del joven. "Quiero ir a bañarme, ya que estoy empapada de sudor…y no, no puedes bañarte conmigo."

"¿Uh? Ni lo tenía pensado." comentó el joven extrañado, regresando a la normalidad también.

"¿No? pensé que lo pensarías."

"¿Quién crees que soy?¿Steve?"

"Con la forma en que te gusta dormirte en mis pechos, yo diría que sí." Dijo, soltando una pequeña risa.

"¡Hey! Pero si a ti también te gusta que lo haga."

"Ok, lo admito."

"Ha, supongo que sí. Bueno, vete a bañar, que yo también haré lo mismo." Dijo el joven, deteniéndose un momento cuando su novia se le quedó mirando. "¡En mi habitación!" exclamó, haciendo que ella soltara unas risas, mientras se acercaba a él.

"Me gusta cuando te pones todo nervioso." Dijo ella, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego alejarse de ahí.

"¿Quién se pone nervioso?¿Yo?" preguntó el joven, jugando.

Así, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para refrescarse un poco.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: -_** _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_-N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower: Sala de Armas: 3:50 PM- _

"¡HAWOOO!"

Raichu estaba montado sobre un _Novaterran Viking_, una nave de combate que tenía la capacidad de convertirse en robot de asalto terrestre, como lo estaba en ese momento. El gigante mecánico, de unos diez metros de altura, caminaba por todo el salón, causando que el lugar temblase con cada paso.

"¡Esto es genial!" exclamó Raichu con emoción. "¡Esta nave es fácil de manejar!"

"¿Qué te parece?"

El roedor eléctrico miró por la ventana de su robot mecánico a otro que estaba cerca de él. Dentro estaba Sousuke, manejando el otro _Viking_.

"¡Me parece estupendo!" exclamó el _Pokemon_, moviendo las palancas que movían al robot. "Sistema de armas, defensa, maniobrabilidad…¡esta nave lo tiene todo!"

"Y esto no es nada comparado con lo que viene."

"¿Con lo que viene?¿Acaso hay más?"

"Claro. En estos momentos, se debe de estar terminando el prototipo de la nueva nave de combate _Novaterran_, que dicen que superará al _Viking_ y al _Wraith_."

"¿De verdad?¡Quiero verlo!"

"Está en el astillero de _Solaria_. ¿Quieres ir?"

"¡Vamos!"

Sin más que decir, los dos _Vikings_ salieron del salón de armas por una compuerta en el techo y salieron de la torre, dejando el planeta para ir a uno de los mundos cercanos a _Novaterra_; _Solaria_, el planeta que posee el astillero más grande de los _Novaterrans_: _Solaria's Shipyard_, un enorme complejo que rodea el planeta entero como si fuera un anillo. Ahí, nuevas naves estaban siendo construidas y reparadas… y era ahí donde estaba el prototipo que Sousuke decía, y que Raichu deseaba ver.

* * *

><p><em><span>-N-Warrior's Nova-sky Tower-<span>_

Treinta minutos luego del entrenamiento que tuvo con Kristal, Alan salió de la regadera, completamente relajado y limpio, además de seco. En _Novaterra_, había dos tipos de regaderas; una típica de agua y una avanzada de luz. La de luz limpia el cuerpo con una luz especial, tardándose sólo unos cuantos segundos el terminar. Sin embargo, Alan había decidido mejor usar el baño tradicional, ya que el otro era muy… raro para él, además de que era relajante sentir el agua en el cuerpo, cosa que era imposible de sentir con el baño de luz.

De cualquier como, el joven terminó de bañarse y de vestirse. Se preparaba para encontrarse con Kristal de nuevo, para ver qué era lo que harían.

"Bueno…" empezó el joven para sí mismo. "Ya terminamos de entrenar, así que quizás sea mejor salir de nuevo." Dijo, pensando un momento. "¿Pero a donde? Ya fuimos al mundo de Tai y al de Takato… ¡Claro! Iremos ahora al de Ash, donde están los _Pokemons_. Seguro que a ella le gustarán algunos tiernos… y quizás decida capturar alguno para-"

_"Alan. ¿Estas ahí?"_

"¿Wha-?" se preguntó, deteniendo su tren de pensamiento al escuchar esa voz en su mente. "¿_Master Raphael_?¿Es usted?"

_"Si, Alan, soy yo. Necesito que vengas al centro de mando. Hay algo de que hablar."_

"¿Algún problema?"

_"Será mejor hablar directamente. Ya me comuniqué con Kristal y ya viene en camino… así como los demás."_

"¿Los demás?¿Te refieres a Ash, Tai y Takato? Entonces si debe de ser algo importante para tener que llamarlos. ¿Qué sucede?"

_"Se trata de X y Zero; han venido y necesitan contarnos algo. Ash, Tai, Takato, Dawn y Latias han sido contactados y vendrán pronto."_

"¡Muy bien, voy para allá!" exclamó el joven, antes de correr por los pasillos de la torre, dirigiéndose al centro de mando para saber que estaba pasando.

No sabía, tanto él como los demás guerreros, que ese era el inicio de otra aventura, lejos de casa…

**Fin del Capítulo****01**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, X nos esta diciendo lo que ha visto en sus sueños y estamos decidiendo que es lo que vamos a hacer… no es nada fácil si no podemos ir a esa galaxia…

**X:** Siento algo especial. Sé que hay algo extraño en este sueño, y no debo detenerme; debo encontrar las respuestas.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **El sueño de X, la llamada de ayuda de otro mundo.**_

**Raphael:** Alan, hay algo que debo mostrarte…

**Alan:** Espera… ¡¿Esto es…-?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_


	3. Cap 02: El sueño de X

**_18/OCT/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Después de que X tuviera un extraño sueño y de que un medallón dorado apareciera frente a él, el joven _Hunter_ descubrió una extraña conexión. Luego de que su _Keyblade_ y el medallón reaccionaran de manera espontánea, un misterioso símbolo apareció en el extraño accesorio. X, junto con su compañero Zero, decidió ir a _Novaterra_ para intentar averiguar más acerca de ese misterioso medallón y ver que secretos tenía.

Mientras tanto, Kristal y Alan entrenaban arduamente, y Raichu intentaba aprender a controlar naves de combate. Los demás estaban en sus mundos, descansando, entrenando o haciendo acciones heroicas, durante su estancia.

La llegada de X y Zero a _Novaterra_ por medio del _Stargate_ marcará el inicio de una nueva guerra. ¿Podrán los _N-Warriors_ defenderse y vencer a esta nueva amenaza?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

**_Capitulo 02: El sueño de X, la llamada de ayuda de otro mundo._**

_-Planeta: Terran 002: Novaterra- _

_-N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower, 4:30 PM-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts birth by Sleep_)

El joven Alan corría hacia el centro de mando de la _Nova-Sky Tower_, ansioso por llegar allá. La llamada de _Master Raphael_ hace unos minutos despertó su curiosidad, dado que no sólo lo había llamado a él, sino a todos los demás, por lo que aceleró el paso y apresurarse a llegar. El joven de gorra gris llegó minutos después al centro de mando, buscando a Raphael, el líder de los _N-Warriors_, pero no pudiendo encontrarlo a la primera entre tanta gente, de distintas razas del _Nintenverse_.

"¿Dónde estará?" se preguntó.

"¡Aquí, Alan!"

El joven alzó la vista, mirando al piso superior, dándose cuenta de que ahí estaba Raphael, esperándolo en el piso donde estaban las computadoras de la base. Sin perder tiempo, el joven saltó al piso sobre el, cayendo controladamente a lado del _Hechicero_.

"¿Qué sucede, _Master Raphael_?" preguntó Alan. "¿Qué es tan importante?"

"Es un descubrimiento de X." Respondió el _Hechicero. _"Pero esperaremos a que los demás lleguen antes de hablar."

"_¡Advertencia!¡Activación Extra-mundo No Programada!_" exclamó uno de los operadores que monitoreaban las computadoras, justo en el momento en el que varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar, alertando a todos en el lugar. Alan miró al sujeto en cuestión, pensando en algo.

"Me gusta más en Ingles." Expresó el joven. " Creo que era _U__n-scheduled__ Off-World __Activation__!_"

"No creo que sea momento para una broma, Alan." Dijo Raphael seriamente. "Alguien está intentando ingresar a _Novaterra_. Bajemos."

Los dos dejaron la sala de control, Alan saltando por sobre las computadoras mientras que Raphael sólo se tele transportó, ambos llegando al salón del _Stargate_ de la base, que estaba activándose en ese momento.

"¿De donde es?" preguntó Raphael a los operadores que estaban un piso más arriba.

"¡Estamos averiguándolo!" exclamó uno de ellos, presionando teclas de su terminal. "¡Activamos el escudo!"

El _Stargate_ se activó, formando el lago de energía en el centro que era el portal que conectaba los dos mundos. Justo después de esto, un escudo de energía carmesí rodeó el enorme anillo, siendo este uno de los sistemas de defensa de la base: cualquier persona u objeto que intente entrar por el _Stargate_ mientras el escudo este activo, será destruido instantáneamente y no habrá daños del lado de _Novaterra_. Esto es debido a que, al pasar por el _Stargate_, las moléculas de uno son separadas y reformadas del otro lado, en la salida. Al colocar un escudo, o un objeto muy pero muy cercano al 'lago de energía', evitaría que el cuerpo se reforme completamente, matando a la persona en el acto. Justo en ese momento, Kristal llegó al salón de mando, colocándose a lado del maestro de su maestro y su novio.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la _Hechicera_ con confusión, mientras que detrás de ella llegaban Raichu, Megaman y Mario, este último estando en la base de los _N-Warriors_ para entablar la alianza entre los mundos.

"Alguien viene por el portal." Respondió Alan, mirando al portal, listo para invocar la _Keyblade_.

"¿Se trata de alguien peligroso?" cuestionó Megaman, ya con su cañón listo para cualquier eventualidad.

"¡Eso espero!" exclamó Raichu con enfado. "Me llamaron aquí para que viniera lo más rápido posible, por lo que no pude ver el nuevo prototipo de nave de combate. ¡Ojalá que valga la pena!"

"¿Quién creen que sea?" preguntó Mario a Alan, quien sólo negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo idea." Respondió el joven, antes de mirar a los operadores que monitoreaban las computadoras. "¿Alguna señal?"

"No." Respondió uno de los operadores, antes de que su monitor mostrara algo. "Esperen, detecto un código de activación. ¡Se trata del joven Ash Ketchum de _Pokearth_!"

"Si es él, entonces desactiven el escudo." ordenó Raphael.

El escudo rojo que rodeaba al _Stargate_ se desactivó, dejando libre el camino. Unos segundos después, Ash, Latias y Dawn emergieron del portal, que se cerró detrás de ellos.

"¡Hola a todos!¿Nos extrañaron?" preguntó Dawn, sonriendo alegremente y moviendo su mano derecha de un lado a otro.

"Es bueno verlos de nuevo." expresó Kristal, sonriendo de la misma manera que la chica de cabello azul.

"Igual a nosotros." Dijo Latias. "Es bueno regresar."

"Ash." Empezó Raphael, mirando seriamente al joven. "¿Qué tal te fue?"

La respuesta del _Pokemon Trainer_ fue un pulgar levantado y un ojo entrecerrado, señal universal de que todo estaba bien.

"¡Lo he logrado!" exclamó Ash. "Por fin pude controlarlo."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Raphael, mirando fijamente a Ash, antes de sonreír. "Oh, ya veo… interesante."

"¿Ah?¿Que es interesante, _Master Raphael_?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Lo verás a su tiempo, Alan."

"Oh, bueno…" Dijo el joven, antes de mirar al grupo recién llegado. "¿Y cómo les fue?"

"Como siempre." respondió el _Pokemon Trainer _con algo de desgano. "Mi madre preguntando por mí, checando si cambio mis' ya sabes que' todos los días… lo normal."

"Bianca me pidió si podría traer recuerdos." expresó Latias con alegría, antes de mirar al joven de gorra gris. "Y quiere conocerte."

"¿A mi?¿Porque?" preguntó Alan, confundido.

"Le platiqué mucho de ti, y parece que quiere saber quien es el líder de este 'grupo'… por curiosidad."

"Oh, ok… ¿Y tú, Dawn?"

"Si supieras…" respondió la joven coordinadora. "Mi madre estaba muy preocupada por mí."

"Me lo imagino; no te había visto o recibido llamadas de ti en meses."

"Si, y tuve que explicarle todo… después de que nos desahogáramos por tanto tiempo de no vernos. La extrañé mucho."

"¿Y te dio permiso de continuar con nosotros?"

"¡Yep! Me dio permiso, y pues claro que quiero continuar con ustedes."

"Ok…" Dijo Ash, mirando al joven. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Les explicaremos cuando los demás lleguen…"

"_¡Advertencia!¡Activación Extra-mundo No Programada!_"

Alan suspiró.

"De verdad, les diré que mejor lo digan en ingles… si no, se escucha raro…" comentó, mientras el portal se abría, dejando salir a otra persona, esta vez siendo Tai. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, hombre."

"Igual, pero vaya que es algo complicado venir por esta cosa." Comentó el líder de los _Digidestineds_, con cierto desgano.

"¿Porqué lo dices? Creí que el _Stargate_ era una forma de pasar rápido a otros mundos." Dijo Latias con confusión.

"Si, es rápido… el problema no es el aparato sino _quien_ lo tiene."

"¿Quién tiene el _Stargate _en tu mundo, Tai?" preguntó Alan.

"_América, los Estados Unidos_. No son malos, sólo que se tardan mucho en los papeleos o quién sabe qué cosas para poder venir aquí. Aunque tienen buena comida que me dieron mientras esperaba."

"Oh…"

"Tai." Dijo Raphael, mirando al joven. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Mejor que nunca." Respondió el joven, sonriendo de forma confiada. "Es mejor de lo que pensé."

"Muy bien."

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alan, confundido de nuevo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Lo sabrás después."

"Pero-" empezó, pero de nuevo, las alarmas que indicaban que había otro viaje por el _Stargate_ comenzaron a sonar. "¿Quién será ahora?"

El portal se abrió nuevamente, y de esta emergió el joven _Tamer_, Takato Matsuki, sujetando una mochila sobre su hombro.

"¡Hola a todos!" exclamó el joven alegremente.

"Bienvenido, Takato. Te estábamos esperando." Dijo Kristal, sonriendo al ver a otro compañero llegar a ese mundo. "¿Qué tal el viaje?"

"Bastante bien. Pude relajarme de nuevo en casa, y el portal no tiene problemas para ser usado si es que tengo una _Keyblade_."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Dawn.

"El _Stargate_ de mi mundo está siendo controlado por una organización internacional. Ellos saben de los _Tamers_ y de los _N-Warriors_ por lo que les comentaron antes cuando hicieron contacto con _Novaterra_ meses atrás, cuando cambió nuestra moneda a una internacional. Al ver quién era y la _Keyblade_ que tenía, me dejaron pasar fácilmente."

"Que suerte." Dijo Tai. "A mí no, al menos no por ahora."

"Y bien, Takato." Empezó Raphael, llamando la atención del _Tamer_. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, no se preocupe." Respondió Takato. "Está bajo control, así que no hay de qué preocuparse."

"Me alegra."

"_Master Raphael_, ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Alan, aún más confundido que antes. "¿Qué secretos sabe de Ash, Tai y Takato? Porque veo que sabe algo de ellos. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, Alan. Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento."

"Eso no hace mucho por calmar mi curiosidad…"

"Bueno, comencemos con esto." Dijo Raphael seriamente. "Síganme, por favor. X y Zero están esperándonos."

Con esto dicho, _Master Raphael_ desapareció, reapareciendo de nuevo en el tercer piso del salón de mando, esperando que los demás lo siguieran. Los héroes lo siguieron como esperó, la mayoría de ellos saltando e impulsándose en las paredes cercanas, mientras que Kristal y Latias usaban sus poderes mágicos y psíquicos respectivamente para flotar a ese piso y reunirse con los demás. Raphael miró hacia atrás, viendo como los demás llegaban a ese piso y, sonriendo, decidió caminar hacia la sala de conferencias.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Momentos más tarde, el grupo entero estaba reunido en la sala de conferencias, que poseía una mesa larga y delgada, formando casi una dona. En el centro, había un pilar que servía como proyector de hologramas, y espacio suficiente para que varias personas hablaran en el centro de la media dona. Para confusión del grupo, la _Capitán Tessa_ se encontraba en el lugar.

"¿Porqué está ella aquí, _Master Raphael_?" preguntó Kristal, señalando a la chica de cabello plateado.

"Ella tiene mayor conocimiento de la base de datos de _Novaterra_ que yo." Respondió el _Hechicero_. "Además, ella es ahora de un rango alto de la flota de _Novaterra_, por lo que es natural que ella esté aquí."

"¿Rango alto?" preguntó Tai, mirando a la chica en cuestión. "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Bueno, joven Kamiya…" empezó Tessa con cortesía. "El día de hoy he sido ascendida al rango _Almirante._"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Dawn con sorpresa y alegría. "¡Felicidades!"

"Muchas gracias."

"Por cierto…" empezó Ash. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué pasó con nuestros rangos en la flota de _Novaterra_?¿Aún los tenemos?"

"Lamentablemente, no." Respondió Raphael con seriedad. "Esos rangos fueron puestos debido a que estábamos en tiempos de guerra. Ahora que la guerra contra los _Mecronets_ terminó, sus rangos han sido revocados."

"Oh, es una pena…"

"Pero no se preocupen. Cuando logren llegar al nivel de un _Keyblade Templar_, pueden volver a aplicar para un rango en la flota, y esta vez será permanente."

"¿_Keyblade Templar_?" preguntó Latias. "Eso es nuevo. ¿Qué es eso?"

"También, es la primera vez que escucho eso." Comentó Alan, mirando a su maestro.

"Oh, cierto, no les había comentado acerca de los rangos de los _Keybladers_." Dijo el _Hechicero_, tosiendo un poco y aclarándose la garganta. "En resumen, los _Keybladers_ tienen ciertos rangos que reflejan sus habilidades: el nivel más bajo es el _Keyblade __Apprentice_, que es un guerrero con un corazón fuerte, pero que no posee una _Keyblade_ aún, por lo que debe de entrenar para conseguir una. Normalmente entrenan con una _Keyblade_ artificial, sin poderes especiales más que el canalizar la magia, y bajo la tutela de un maestro. El siguiente nivel es el de _Keyblade Wielder_, el nivel en el que todos ustedes aparecieron."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Takato.

"_Keyblade Wielder_ es, como su nombre lo indica, un guerrero que puede usar una _Keyblade_. Ese es el requerimiento básico de este nivel, donde muchos de ustedes se encuentran. Ahora, el siguiente nivel es el de _Keyblade Templar_, que es un guerrero que ha controlado ciertos secretos de la _Keyblade_ y sabe manejarla con eficacia. Para ser considerado un _Keyblade Templar_, el guerrero debe de poseer las cuatro habilidades; capacidad de abrir el _Portón de Espejo_ e ingresar a otros mundos, poder usar la _Bankai Armor_, y el poder transformarse en _Super Novan._"

"Eso significa…" empezó Alan. "Que sólo Kristal, Haru y yo tenemos ese título, ¿no?"

"No, Alan…" Respondió Raphael seriamente.

"¿No?¿Pero dijo que-?"

"¿Acaso no escuchaste que dije cuatro habilidades? _Portón de Espejo_, _Super Novan_ y _Bankai Armor_ son tres de las cuatro habilidades necesarias para poder ser un _Keyblade Templar_."

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es la cuarta?" preguntó Kristal.

"Eso… lo tienen que descubrir por ustedes mismos."

"¿Qué?¿Porqué no nos puede decir?" preguntó Ash.

"Porque esa habilidad… es personal."

"¿A qué se refiere?" Cuestionó Tai.

"Esa habilidad tiene que ver con los espíritus de sus _Keyblades_: los _Eavons_."

"¿_Eavons_?" preguntó Latias. "Eso también es nuevo…"

"Los _Eavons_ son los espíritus de las _Keyblades_, espíritus que fueron elegidos o eligieron convertirse en una _Keyblade_ y luchar junto con un _N-Warrior_. Es el nombre especial que le ponemos."

"Es _Novae_ al revés y con una S." Comentó Alan, levantando una ceja. "Ustedes realmente usan la palabra _Nova _y estrellas para todo…"

"Nuestro poder viene de las estrellas. ¿Nos culpas por eso?"

"La verdad no… bueno, ¿Qué tiene que ver los _Eavons_ con nosotros y esa habilidad que nos falta?"

"Ustedes lo descubrirán cuando sea el momento." Respondió Raphael. "A mí tampoco me mencionaron nada de eso, sólo me dijeron lo mismo que les dije ahora. Seguro que ustedes podrán obtener esa habilidad."

"Auto aprendizaje…" comentó X. "Quiere que entendamos por nuestra cuenta lo que significa."

"Exactamente…"

"Entonces, debemos entrenar más para alcanzar ese rango." Inquirió Ash, sonriendo un poco.

"Después de esto…" Continuó el maestro. "…está el nivel de _Keyblade Master_. Este rango lo obtienen aquellos que han dominado todos los secretos de la _Keyblade_ y han demostrado grandes habilidades de combates, estrategias, y que poseen un corazón puro, además de haber pasado diversas pruebas. Un _Keyblade Master_ tiene el conocimiento necesario para poder entrenar a un _Apprentice o Wielder_. Relativamente hablando, pocos _N-Warriors_ poseen el rango de _Keyblade Master_."

"Vaya… son muchos títulos que recordar." Comentó Dawn. "Y supongo que en el pasado hubo varios _Keybladers_. ¿Cómo mantenían control sobre ellos?"

"Fácil; para eso existe la _Keyblade Order_."

"Momento, ¿Existe una _Keyblade Order_?" preguntó Alan con confusión, habiendo escuchado eso anteriormente en otra parte.

"Si, y es la organización que mantiene el control sobre todos los _Keybladers_ en la galaxia, al menos aquellos que desean unirse a esta. También se conoce como _Novan Order_, pero este nombre es usado mucho menos que el original. Los líderes de la orden son los doce _Zodiac Golden N-Warriors_, o _Keyblade Zodiacs_ en corto, siendo el líder de estos, el _Keyblade High Master_, o _High Golden N-Warrior_, el líder supremo de la _Keyblade Order_ y, en sí, de los _Novaterrans_. Yo anteriormente era uno de los _Zodiac Golden N-Warriors_, así que pertenecía a los _Keyblade Zodiacs_."

"Sabe, _Master Raphael_, este tipo de organización me recuerda mucho al de los _Jedi_. ¿Por qué es eso?" Comentó Alan, mirando a su maestro con cierto escepticismo.

"Sabía que dirías eso." Respondió el _Hechicero_. "Los _Jedis_ y _Keybladers_ poseemos muchas más cosas en común de lo que creerías. No por nada fueron uno de los primeros y más importantes aliados; nuestras culturas son algo similares, aunque hay grandes diferencias en nuestras creencias: mientras los _Jedis_ luchan y rechazan el lado oscuro de la fuerza, o _The Dark Side_ como le dicen ellos, un buen _Keyblader_ debe de estar consciente de la oscuridad de su corazón, aceptarla hasta cierto límite, pero usar el poder de la luz con mayor intensidad. Sólo así uno está completo."

"¿Aceptar nuestro lado oscuro?" preguntó Tai. "Creí que la oscuridad era maligna y debía ser eliminada."

"Es imposible destruir la oscuridad." Respondió Raphael con suma seriedad. "La Luz y la Oscuridad son fuerzas eternas, que no pueden existir sin la otra. Los mundos están conformados por Luz Y Oscuridad, y ambos están en un balance que siempre debe ser mantenido. Si aceptamos la oscuridad dentro de nosotros, y no la dejamos que nos domine, seremos completos."

"Vaya… a TK no le gustará saber eso."

"¿Quién es TK?" preguntó Dawn, mirando a Tai con interés.

"Es un amigo, uno de los _Digidestineds_ originales. Él odia la oscuridad a más no poder, y si pudiera, le gustaría eliminarla definitivamente."

"Oh…"

"Antes de dejar el tema para ir a lo que de verdad importa, debo comentar algo." Dijo Raphael. "Sólo los de rango igual o superior a _Keyblade Templar_ pueden aplicar para formar parte de la _Novaterran Fleet_, siendo los _Keyblade Masters_ normalmente de rango de un _Almirante_ y poseer una _Capital Ship_ para uno mismo."

"¡Suena genial!" exclamó Dawn con interés. "¡Me convertiré en maestra!"

"Ese es el espíritu." Dijo el _Hechicero_, antes de mirar al _exReploid_ azul. "Disculpa por hacerlos esperar, ¿Empezamos?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió X. "Tomemos asiento."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Siguiendo la invitación del _Hunter_, el grupo de héroes se sentó alrededor de la extraña mesa con forma de media dona, en cierto orden; de izquierda a derecha, Raphael, Tessa, Alan, Kristal, Raichu, Latias, Ash, Dawn, Takato, Mario, Tai, Megaman, X y Zero, en ese orden.

"Entonces…" Empezó Tai la conversación "¿Porqué estamos aquí?"

"Comenzaré." Dijo el _Hunter_ azul, levantándose de su asiento, acercándose al proyector holográfico en el centro de la habitación para que todos lo vieran. "Antes que nada, debo decirles algo… es acerca de un sueño que tuve…"

"¿Un sueño?" preguntó Megaman con confusión. "¿Qué tiene que ver con esto un sueño?"

"Esperen, hay que dejarlo hablar." defendió Takato, recordando los sueños que tuvo en el pasado, justo cuando se convirtió en _Digimon Tamer_, antes de ser un _N-Warrior_. "Puede ser importante."

"Gracias, Takato." Expresó X, antes de mirar a todos los presentes. "Como dijo, es un sueño que tuve, justo después de la batalla contra los _Mecronets_. Este sueño iba así…"

X colocó su mano en el proyector, que rápidamente abrió un compartimiento y lanzó un láser a la cabeza del Hunter. Gracias a que tenía en su cuerpo los nanobots, X pudo reproducir el sueño que tuvo con nitidez, usando la tecnología de _Novaterra_. Todos los presentes pudieron ver y escuchar el sueño de X como si lo vieran por sus propios ojos, con lujo de detalle. Momentos después, el sueño terminó, y el _exReploid_ miró de nuevo a todos los presentes.

"Después, me desperté…" comentó seriamente. "Y cuando lo hice, descubrí este medallón en mi mano derecha." Dijo, mostrando el objeto en si para que todos lo pudieran ver. "No lo tenía conmigo al dormir, y de hecho no poseo ningún objeto de este tipo. Además, según las cámaras de vigilancia dentro y fuera de mi habitación, tampoco han entrado para dejarlo. Simplemente apareció cuando desperté."

"Es extraño…" preguntó Latias, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Quiénes podrán ser los de tu sueño?"

"¿Alguien los conoce?" preguntó Kristal.

"Yo no." respondió Dawn.

"Ni yo…" expresó la _Almirante_ _Tessa_. "Es la primera vez que los veo."

"No me miren a mí, no los conozco." expresó Mario.

"Ni idea." expresó Tai, mirando a los demás, quienes parecían no conocer a esas personas...

"Yo sí."

Todos voltearon a ver a Alan, quien estaba viendo nuevamente la reproducción del sueño de X con seriedad.

"¿Los conoces?" preguntó Zero.

"Si, los conozco." Respondió el joven de gorra gris, sin quitar su mirada del holograma. "¿Y cómo no conocerlos? Ellos pertenecen a una de las series más importantes de mi infancia y que dejaron huella en mi ser; son Lucy y Latis, guerreros de la serie de televisión _Magic Knight Rayearth,_ o _Guerreras Mágicas_ como se les conocía en mi país."

_'¿Rayearth?'_ pensó Raphael con curiosidad, llevándose una mano al mentón y pensando seriamente. _'¿Acaso se referirá a **ese** individuo?'_

"Nunca había oído de esa serie." Dijo Takato.

"Ni yo." expresó Dawn. "¿Acaso nadie lo ha escuchado antes?"

"Yo no." Dijo Kristal. "Y es extraño, ya que al parecer, muchos de nosotros nos conocemos por estas 'series' de televisión… que sigo sin entender cómo es eso posible."

"¿Aún no?"

"Recuerden que ella nunca antes había conocido la tecnología que muchos de nosotros usamos." Dijo Tai. "Denle tiempo."

"Exacto." Dijo la _Hechicera._

"De cualquier forma…" empezó Alan, volviendo al asunto en cuestión. "El punto es que si se quienes son; Lucy es la _Magic Knight_ del fuego, usa ataques de fuego y tiene un _Genio_ llamado _Rayearth_, que es como un robot gigante, pero mágico."

"¿Robot mágico? Extraño." expresó Raichu.

"Es la forma más fácil de describirlos; son como espíritus que toman esa apariencia para luchar contra seres que sean muy grandes para alguien de tamaño _Humano_.Bueno, el otro es Latis, un espadachín mágico muy hábil, que vive en el planeta _Céfiro_, en una dimensión diferente… según la serie, claro. Quizás exista un _Céfiro_ en esta dimensión."

"Es apuesto." comentó Dawn. "Lástima que murió."

"No puedo creer que haya muerto." comentó Alan. "Él era uno de los más fuertes de la serie de _Rayearth_, sin contar a las _Magic Knights. _Pero si lo que vemos en el sueño de X pasó en verdad, esto debe ser serio…" Dijo el joven, antes de mirar al _Hechicero_. "¿Sabe de ellos, _Master Raphael_?"

"Si." Respondió el _Hechicero_, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "Los _Rune-Gods_, _Genios_ como les dices tú, Alan, son los seres protectores de la _Dream Galaxy_."

"¿Son _Guardianes_?" preguntó Kristal.

"No en el sentido de la palabra: la galaxia _Dream_ es famosa por poseer un escudo defensivo perpetuo. El _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Dream_ es _Mokona_, una poderosa entidad que defendió su galaxia de incontables enemigos en el pasado."

_'¿Mokona?'_ pensó Alan seriamente. _'¿Será acaso Nicona que conozco de la serie?... después de todo, Mokona es el nombre de Nicona en Japonés.'_

"Sin embargo." continuó Raphael. "No podía luchar sola, así que usó su poder para crear una barrera defensiva muy poderosa, una que aseguraba que ningún ser maligno de otra galaxia pudiera entrar a la galaxia. Al hacer esto, _Mokona _usó sus poderes para crear a los _Rune-Gods_, los protectores de la galaxia _Dream. _Al igual que los _N-Warriors_, existen varios _Rune-Gods_ en esa galaxia, protegiendo varios de sus planetas de origen. El mundo de _Céfiro_ es el planeta más importante de esa galaxia, ya que se dice que los _Rune-Gods_ fueron creados por _Mokona_ en ese mundo, así como _Novaterra_ es el mundo más importante para nosotros."

"_Master Raphael._" Empezó Zero. "Usted y Alan comentaron algo de unas _Magic Knights_. ¿Qué relación tienen con estos _Rune-Gods_?"

"Las _Magic Knights_ son compañeros que los _Rune-Gods_ eligen para que sean dueños de sus poderes. Un _Rune-God_ es poderoso por sí solo, pero si se une con un _Humano_, sus poderes se incrementan y pueden alcanzar niveles nunca antes vistos. Se podría decir que es como una especie de médium, pero va más allá de eso. Las _Magic Knights_ siempre serán chicas, no importando el mundo en el que estén, y usan poderes mágicos dependiendo del _Rune-God_ que la elige y siempre usan espadas para combatir."

"¿Cómo sabe tanto de ellos?¿No eran de otra galaxia?" preguntó Takato, un poco confundido.

"Bueno, eso fue porque hace millones de años, ambas galaxias se aliaron contra ciertos enemigos, pero desde hace tiempo que ninguna galaxia se comunica entre sí. La galaxia _Dream_ está muy lejos del _Nintenverse_, mucho más lejos que el grupo de galaxias locales donde estamos."

"¿Ambos eran aliados?" preguntó Raichu. "¿Qué pasó entonces?"

"No lo sé; mucha de la información de la alianza de ambas galaxias se perdió hace milenios. Lo único que sé es que, antes de separarse, los _Guardianes_ de ambas galaxias se dieron unos regalos en señal de amistad."

"¿Regalos?¿Qué tipo de regalos?" preguntó Latias.

"Según tengo entendido, _Mokona_ de la galaxia _Dream_ entregó uno de los mundos mágicos que creó, y se dice que este mundo tiene un portal hacia la galaxia _Dream_. Desafortunadamente, la localización de ese mundo se perdió hace milenios."

"¿Y qué dio el _Nintenverse_ a cambio?" preguntó Megaman.

"Un _N-Warrior_."

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó Alan con confusión y asombro. "¿Realmente _Chaos_ y _Balance_ le entregaron a _Mokona_ un _N-Warrior_? Creí que cuidaban de sus guerreros para que no cayeran en manos enemigas y no descubrieran sus secretos."

"_Chaos_ y _Balance_ vieron que _Mokona_ era una _Guardiana_ justa y de confianza, así que les otorgaron un _N-Warrior _que fuera un representante del _Nintenverse_ en la galaxia _Dream_." Explicó Raphael seriamente. "Este guerrero podría abrir un portal al _Nintenverse_… en teoría, ya que luego de tantas generaciones, es probable que ese conocimiento se haya perdido también, al no ser traspasado. No sé si existe un guerrero que sea el sucesor de ese _N-Warrior_, así que no puedo estar seguro."

"Interesante…" comenzó Zero. "Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Debemos ir a la galaxia _Dream_, claro está." Respondió Alan con determinación.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Dawn. "_Master Raphael_ dijo que no sabe dónde está ese planeta que posee un portal a esa galaxia. Y no podemos buscar planeta por planeta."

"Quizás, pero si conocemos el lugar donde está la galaxia _Dream_. ¡Podremos usar algunas de las naves de _Novaterra_ y llegar allá!"

"Imposible." Expresó Raphael, llamando la atención de todos. "Aparte que un viaje a la galaxia _Dream_ tardaría al menos unas tres semanas, la galaxia, como les había dicho al principio, está totalmente sellada por un escudo perpetuo que evita que seres exteriores logren entrar. No podríamos ir a ese lugar por naves."

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó X con confusión. "¿Entonces qué haremos?"

"Nada." Dijo secamente el _Hechicero. _"No creo que podamos hacer algo para entrar; las _Keyblades_ no pueden entrar en los dominios de otro _Guardián_."

"Pero… prometí que las ayudaría…"

"Le prometiste eso a un holograma." comentó Tai, llamando la atención de X, quien lo miró con asombro. "¡No lo malinterpretes! Sólo lo decía porque-"

"No es eso." Respondió el _Hunter_, pensando profundamente. "¡Es cierto!¡También recuerdo algo más!"

"¿De qué hablas, X?" preguntó Alan, viendo lo emocionado que se veía el _Hunter_.

"Miren esto." Expresó, accionando de nuevo el holograma, que tomó la forma de una especie de símbolo o emblema; el mismo que apareció en el medallón de X.

"¿Qué es ese símbolo?" preguntó Latias con interés.

"No lo sé, pero es muy parecido a-" empezó X, pero no pudo terminar, ya que Raphael terminó por él.

"-los símbolos de los planetas del _Nintenverse_..." expresó el _Hechicero_, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver de nuevo.

"¿Símbolos de los planetas?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si. _Almirante Tessa_, ¿Me hace el favor?" cuestionó Raphael.

"Claro, maestro." Respondió la chica de cabello plateado, mirando al resto de los presentes. "Yo explicaré; cada mundo en esta galaxia tiene un símbolo, un escudo que los representa."

"¿Cómo los escudos de las naciones?" preguntó Takato.

"Exactamente. Cada mundo tiene uno para diferenciarse. De hecho, usamos esos símbolos para marcar a los diferentes mundos _humanos_."

"¿Puedes saber si este símbolo es de algún mundo en especial?" preguntó Zero seriamente. "Supongo, ya que han de tener una base de datos en sus computadoras, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto, sólo denme un momento."

La joven presionó un panel de control frente al proyector, activando una pantalla y teclado de luz flotante justo frente a ella, con la que pudo acceder a la base de datos de _Novaterra_. Tomó la imagen del emblema y la comenzó a buscar en la tabla de los emblemas, buscando el que se pareciera o fuera idéntica a esta. Después de un rato en buscar en la base de datos de _Novaterra_, un pequeño sonido de campana indicó que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

"Aquí está." Dijo ella, mientras el holograma cambiaba de imagen, mostrando ahora un mundo _Humano_ casi a inicios del siglo veintiuno. "_Planeta Terran 017: **Rayterra**._"

"Ese es el lugar al que debemos ir…" Comentó Alan seriamente.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Megaman con curiosidad.

"Si lo que vimos en el sueño de X es cierto y de verdad un espíritu lo está guiando, esta debe ser una pista." Respondió el joven, mirando a su maestro. "Permiso para ir a _Rayterra_."

"Muy bien." Respondió _Master Raphael_. "Ahora que recuerdo, ese mundo sufrió una extraña anomalía hace un año…"

"¿Anomalía?" preguntó Kristal.

"No sé, pero hubo una anomalía extraña en ese planeta, y pude sentirlo, a pesar de estar muy lejos, cuando estaba en _Shadow Realm_. No sé exactamente de qué se trataba, pero puedo deducir por la energía que quizás haya sido los restos de un portal."

"Quizás ese portal esté abierto de nuevo." comentó Mario. "Valdrá la pena revisarlo."

"Muy bien, este es el plan." Dijo Alan seriamente. "Preparémonos, todos iremos a _Rayterra_ mañana en la mañana."

"¿Por qué todos?" preguntó Ash.

"Si de verdad es un portal a otro mundo, quizás sólo haya un viaje de ida y uno de retorno. Por eso, de una vez vayamos todos."

"Tiene sentido." Expresó Zero. "Pero también puede ser peligroso que todos vayamos. ¿Qué pasaría si no logramos regresar?"

"Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr. Hay que tener fe. Además, Haru y Elie aún están en esta galaxia. Si nos pasa algo, ellos se encargarán de proteger el _Nintenverse_ y entrenar a nuevos héroes."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Kristal. "Debemos ir todos. Mañana iremos todos a _Rayterra_."

"¡Muy bien!"

Y así, los guerreros se prepararon para su viaje a un nuevo mundo, y al inicio de una nueva aventura. Alan estaba por salir de la habitación, siendo de los últimos en retirarse, cuando al voz del _Hechicero_ lo detuvo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _041-Garden of God _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)

"Espera, Alan." Expresó Raphael con seriedad. "Necesito que vengas conmigo."

"¿Eh?" preguntó el joven, deteniendo su marcha y volteando hacia atrás para ver a su maestro. Kristal, quien estaba cerca de él, también se detuvo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Algo especial está ocurriendo en el _Salón de las Keyblades_. Necesito que vengas conmigo." Repitió.

"De acuerdo, iré con usted."

"¿Les importa si los acompaño?" preguntó Kristal con interés. "También quiero saber."

"Claro, Kristal." Dijo el _Hechicero_, comenzando a caminar en otra dirección. "Síganme."

Algo confundidos, Kristal y Alan siguieron al sabio, no sabiendo para qué quería que fueran al _Salón de las Keyblades_. ¿Qué será eso tan especial qué tenían que ver? Algunos minutos después, luego de entrar en el salón y caminar entre la selva de llaves clavadas. El antiguo _N-Warrior_ detuvo su marcha, haciendo que los dos jóvenes hicieran lo mismo.

"Es aquí." Expresó Raphael con seriedad.

"¿Aquí?" cuestionó Kristal, mirando a todos lados. "¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar, maestro?"

"Aquí es donde nace una nueva llave. Miren."

Al hacerse a un lado, Kristal y Alan pudieron ver que, detrás de él, una llave estaba por completarse. Las _Keyblades_ en ese salón se creaban poco a poco, formándose por una energía que poco a poco iba fabricando la llave, de la misma forma en la que se construye un alto edificio; por niveles y de abajo hacia arriba, que en este caso sería de los dientes clavados en el suelo hasta el final del mango. Los dos jóvenes veían como la llave estaba casi completa, sólo unos pocos destellos y se formaría por completo.

Entonces, la llave terminó de formarse y, en un destello de luz, de manera muy rápida, la cadena y un _Keychain _se formaron en menos de un segundo, colgando ahora del mango. El destello celeste que rodeaba a la llave comenzó a disiparse, revelando la apariencia de la nueva _Keyblade_, una llave de color azul hielo.

"Así que, así se forman las _Keyblades_." Comentó Kristal con asombro. "Y una nueva llave ha nacido."

"Así es." Respondió Raphael, mirando al joven. "¿Qué te parece, Alan?"

"Genial." Respondió el muchacho. "Es bueno que haya aparecido otra."

"¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"¿Ah?¿De qué habla?"

"¿No la reconoces?"

Alan miró la llave con más detenimiento. Nunca antes la había visto, en ningún juego de _Kingdom Hearts_, así que esa era una llave original. Sin embargo, a pesar de no conocerla visualmente, algo le decía que ya antes la había visto.

Entonces, sintió algo; una especie de sincronización entre la _Keyblade_ y su propio corazón. Ambos estaban resonando, como si ambos fueran parte de uno mismo… y fue entonces cuando lo entendió.

"_Master Raphael_…" Empezó el joven, mirando la llave con asombro. "¿Es esta llave acaso-?"

"Así es, Alan." Respondió el _Hechicero_. "Esta, es la _Keyblade_ formada por tu corazón."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kristal. "Creí que la llave creada por el corazón de Alan era la _Articuno_."

"No, no es así. La _Articuno_ es una _Keyblade _que representa a una bestia legendaria. Esta llave representa a otra bestia legendaria: ambas sonde la categoría de _Legendary-Types_."

"¿Categorías?"

"Exacto. Existen distintos tipos de _Keyblades_: _Galaxy-Type_, que son las llaves usadas por _Chaos_ y _Balance_; y _Light_ and _Darkness-Type_, que son la que la mayoría de las llaves pertenecen. Dentro de esta división de _Light_ y _Darkness_, existen las _Planetary-Types_, que representan a un planeta, y las _Legendary–Types_, que representan a una criatura legendaria. Muchas son también _Heart-Types_, que nacen del corazón de una persona, y pueden ser _Planetary_ o _Legendary_."

"Oh, vaya."

"Y entonces, ¿Esta es mía?" preguntó Alan con interés.

"Si, esta es la llave que creó tu corazón. Ahora te pertenece. ¿Puedes sentirla?"

"Si, puedo sentir que me llama. Es muy diferente a la última vez que vine."

"Cuando obtuviste la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, no sentiste nada, porque esa _Keyblade_ estaba casi muerta, ya que había perdido su _Keychain_. Sin embargo, esta vez tu nueva llave acaba de nacer y está llamando a su dueño, es decir, a ti."

"Pero, maestro." Empezó Kristal. "¿Por qué ahora?¿Por qué es diferente con Alan?"

"¿Te refieres a cuando tú conseguiste tu _Keyblade_?" preguntó el _Dark Sage_, a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza. "La diferencia aquí es el tiempo."

"¿El tiempo?" preguntó el humano, confundido.

"Si. Kristal ha estado viviendo en esta galaxia por casi diecisiete años y, como ella es una _N-Warrior_ de nacimiento, su _Keyblade_ se empezó a formar desde que nació. Se completó en algún momento de su desarrollo y permaneció callada hasta el momento en el que estuviera lista. Cuando supo que estaba lista, la _Keyblade_ me llamó, informándome que necesitaba la esencia de Kristal para completarse y supe que era lo que necesitaba."

"La _Sage__'s Stone_…" terminó la joven. "La roca que usted me dio cuando era niña, aquella que absorbía mi esencia…"

"Exacto. Con esa roca, la _Keyblade_ pudo completarse y partir al mundo donde tú combatías. Sin embargo, Alan ha estado aquí menos tiempo, por lo que su _Keyblade_ apenas se estaba formando."

"Así que mi _Keyblade_ apenas se formaba, eh…" comentó Alan.

"Si, pero ahora ya está lista, y te está llamando. No la hagamos esperar más. Tómala." Expresó el _Hechicero_, esperando que el joven la tomara. Sin embargo, el guerrero del hielo se le quedó mirando por más tiempo del necesario, algo que confundió a los dos presentes. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo una duda: ¿por qué la _Keyblade_ de Kristal necesitaba una _Keychain_ y esta no?" preguntó Alan.

Era cierto; la _Keyblade_ que estaba frente a ellos tenía ya su _Keychain_, a diferencia de la _Sage__'s Stone_ y la _Articuno_, quienes tuvieron que usar un objeto para despertar.

"El _Keychain_ es la última prueba que pone la _Keyblade_ a su dueño." Respondió Raphael con seriedad. "Es necesaria para saber su compatibilidad. Cuando viene su portador, ella verificará una última vez el alma de su dueño y, si está satisfecha, crea un _Keychain_."

"Entonces, ¿Esta está satisfecha conmigo?"

"Si, es por eso que debes tomarla."

"Pero…"

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Los dientes de la _Keyblade_ se parecen mucho a los de la _Articuno_… de hecho son idénticas."

"Debe de tratarse por la influencia que tuvo esa _Keyblade_ en tu corazón. La nueva _Keyblade_ creada por tu corazón debió basarse un poco en la _Articuno_ para adaptarse mejor a ti."

"Quizás… bueno, veamos."

Alan la tomó por el mango rojo y la sacó del suelo, alzándola en el aire. De inmediato, las demás _Keyblades _del salón, con o sin _Keychain_, incluso las que estaban 'muertas', resonaron ante la unión del guerrero y su nueva arma. El muchacho miró la hoja de la llave, leyendo su nombre.

_"**Frozen Terra**."_ Dijo el joven para sí mismo, sonriendo. _"L_a _Keyblade_ que representa mi corazón, mi mundo…" expresó, mirando su nueva arma, antes de dar algunos cortes de velocidad como prueba. "Si, prometo usarla de la manera debida. La usaré para proteger a mis seres queridos."

"¡Así se habla, Alan!" Expresó la _Hechicera_ con felicidad.

"Bueno, es todo lo que tenía que mostrarte, Alan." Expresó Raphael. "Ya pueden regresar a sus habitaciones."

"Claro." Dijo el joven, tomando a su novia de la mano. "Vamos, Kristal, demos un paseo por la torre antes de ir a dormir. Hay muchas cosas que todavía quedan por ver."

"¡Claro!" exclamó ella, sonriendo alegremente, sonrojándose un poco.

Y así, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, mientras el anciano _Hechicero _ los miraba con seriedad… con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

_'Es una lástima… que ellos no estén juntos por siempre…'_

**Fin del Capítulo 02**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ahora, nos hemos reunido todos, con algunos compañeros. Viajando a Rayterra, ¿Qué encontraremos allá?

**Kristal:** Puedo sentirlo… una energía en esa torre. ¡Debe ser ahí!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **El portal de Rayterra.**_

**Dawn: **¡No puede ser!

**?:** ¡No se vayan sin mí!

**Alan:** eh…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_


	4. Cap 03: El portal de Rayterra

**_18/OCT/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

X y Zero llegaron a _Novaterra_, para avisarles a los héroes acerca de un extraño sueño que tuvo, uno que probablemente esté relacionado con algo de afuera. Al ver dicho sueño, Alan se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la serie de _Magic Knight Rayearth_, y que al parecer, ese sueño era un llamado de ayuda de aquél mundo. Los héroes decidieron investigar ese lugar, preparándose para una nueva aventura.

_Master Raphael_ llamó a Alan para mostrarle a él y a Kristal algo que ocurría en el _Salón de las Keyblades_. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que una nueva llave se había creado; era la _Frozen Terra_, la llave creada por el corazón de Alan. El joven tomó la llave en sus manos, sintiendo la energía de ella y el cómo se sincronizaba con su corazón. Luego de recibirla, ambos jóvenes decidieron salir del lugar, mientras que _Master Raphael_ los miraba con algo de tristeza.

Ahora, el viaje a otro mundo estaba por comenzar. ¿Qué es lo que encontrarán allá?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

**_Capitulo 03: El portal de Rayterra._**

_"X… pronto, nos volveremos a ver de nuevo…"_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _144-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

El _Hunter_ se despertó de pronto, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente e incorporándose, quedando sentado en su cama. Respiraba con dificultad, sumamente agitado por lo que había soñado. Volteó a un lado y notó el reloj que estaba incrustado en una de las paredes; eran las 3:28 de la mañana.

X, al igual que otros héroes, estaba descansando en una de las tantas habitaciones de la _Nova-Sky Tower_, el súper rascacielos más grande de _Novaterra_ con diez kilómetros de altura, empequeñeciendo incluso grandes montañas de varios mundos, incluyendo el de él. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la altura de esa torre no estaba en su mente.

"Esa sensación de nuevo…" Dijo para sí mismo, llevándose una mano a la frente. "Pero esta vez, pude escuchar algo…"

Desde que recibió el medallón hace varios días, X había tenido otro tipo de sueños; a veces se veía a sí mismo, o alguien similar a él, conversar con una chica pelirroja de largo cabello rojo, una figura bastante proporcionada, quizás similar a la de Elie, y… con orejas y cola de gato blanco. Eso era lo único que podía recordar, ya que todo lo demás lo veía como estática en una televisión antigua.

Aparte de eso, tenía otros sueños en el que X podía ver, sobrevolando los cielos, a una enorme ave de energía. No podía distinguirlo porque, al igual que los sueños con la chica, veía mucha estática. No sabía, pero esa ave, en un futuro, tendría sentido.

Pero aparte de estos sueños, X también tenía una sensación extraña; de pronto, en medio de la noche, X se despertaba en guardia, luego de que su subconsciente sintiera una presencia cerca de ahí, pero cuando despertaba, esa sensación ya no estaba presente. Pero conforme pasaban los días, esa sensación se hacía más y más grande… hasta el día de hoy, que podría jurar haber escuchado voces.

"Esa voz…" Dijo con cierta inquietud. "Se parece a… No, no es posible. Él ya no existe. Pero, ¿Por qué entonces-?" se preguntó, antes de recordar la hora que eran y que necesitaría todas sus energías. "Es cierto, será mejor pensarlo después."

Y con esto dicho, X se volvió a recostar y a reconciliar el sueño, esperando que esa extraña sensación desapareciera.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep) - _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

_-N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower, Control Room, 11:10 AM-_

Era la mañana siguiente, el día en el que el grupo partiría hacia un nuevo mundo para investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando. X acababa de llegar al salón del _Stargate_, donde se habían reunido todos ya, siendo él el último. Alan, Ash, Tai y Takato introducían en sus _N-Mods_ algunas mochilas, que supuestamente llevaban provisiones y alguno que otro aparato que podrían usar en un futuro, mientras los demás esperaban el momento de irse. Kristal, quien estaba al lado de Tai, estaba hablando con cierta persona de azul.

"Entonces… ¿Planeas ir con nosotros, Megaman?" preguntó Kristal al robot azul frente a ella.

"Así es." Respondió el mencionado. "Yo también quiero ir a otros mundos. El Doctor Light ya me dio permiso y, aunque Roll haya querido venir, la convencí de quedarse."

"Me parece bien." Comentó Tai, escuchando la conversación. "Mientras más, mejor." Expresó, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de X y rápidamente saludarlo. "¡Hey, X!¿Listo para partir?"

"Más que nunca." Respondió el Hunter azul con cierta alegría y emoción. No lo demostraba mucho, pero el hecho de ir a investigar un nuevo mundo le parecía muy interesante.

"Entonces deben de prepararse." Exclamó _Master Raphael_, apareciendo frente a todo el grupo, con una esfera de metal flotando alrededor de él. "Su nuevo viaje está por comenzar, así que no deben de olvidar nada."

"Lo haremos, maestro." Respondió Kristal. "Ya verá que resolveremos este misterio."

"Entonces, debemos irnos." Dijo Alan. "¡Vam-!"

"Antes de que se vayan, debo darles algo." Interrumpió Raphael, mirando a la esfera de metal que giraba a su alrededor. "Revélate, vamos."

La pequeña esfera de metal se detuvo frente al maestro _Hechicero_ y comenzó a transformarse… si es que a eso le dicen al hecho de sacar un par de piernas y brazos de su cuerpo esférico, y mostrar un gran ojo rojo que vendría siendo el rostro del robot. Al momento de transformarse, Megaman, X y Zero miraron a ese robot con algo de sorpresa, ya que sus escáneres internos lo analizaron, y se sorprendieron de lo que veían. Ese pequeño robot se mantuvo flotando para que todos lo vieran con detenimiento, dándoles tiempo a Alan, Tai y Takato de reconocerlo.

_'Momento… ¿Ese acaso es…?'_

"¡Giru Giru!" exclamó el pequeño robot esférico, su ojo rojo destellando cada vez que hablaba. "Saludos. Mi nombre es T2006, pero todos me conocen como Giru. Gusto en conocerlos."

"¡Que simpático!" Expresó Dawn.

"Pienso lo mismo." Dijo Kristal con alegría. "¿Pero que es, maestro? Parece una de las esferas que están flotando por todo el lugar."

"Se podría decir, pero en realidad, él es el original." Respondió Raphael. "Verán, Giru es una máquina creada en la galaxia _North_, donde viven los _Saiyans_, hace millones de años. Fue creado en un planeta llamado _M2_, un mundo de _Máquinas Mutantes_. Los _Saiyans _nos lo entregaron en agradecimiento y buena voluntad hace unos cien mil años, y desde ese entonces se crearon las esferas flotantes que ven ahora, que son súper computadoras en realidad."

"Increíble." Comentó Zero, llamando la atención de todos. "Este robot tiene tanto poder de memoria y procesamiento como todas las redes y computadoras de nuestro mundo, exceptuando a los _Reploids_. Incluso el cerebro de un _Reploid_ no tiene este nivel de complejidad y procesamiento que este robot tiene." Expresó, haciendo que el pequeño robot sacara el pecho, en señal de auto reconocimiento.

"Es demasiado avanzado." Respondió el _Hechicero_. "Y más aún con la tecnología de _Novaterra_. Les será de gran ayuda."

"¿Ayuda?" preguntó Ash. "¿Vendrá con nosotros?"

"Así es. Él podría servirles de ayuda, dado que tiene sistemas más avanzados que los de X y Zero, además de servir como una comunicación entre los dos, dado que tiene un sistema de comunicación de largo alcance, por lo que podrán comunicarse con nosotros. Además, posee una señal, que nos permitirá localizar _Céfiro_ desde aquí y enviar nuestra flota."

"¿Flota?¿Y eso porqué?" preguntó Takato.

"Para ayudarlos en caso de que la situación se vuelva complicada. Podría seres de ayuda en caso de que se enfrenten a una raza avanzada como los _Mecronets_ y tengan que evacuar el planeta."

"Creí que no podían enviar naves por el escudo." Comentó Dawn, con sus manos en sus caderas, mirando al hechicero con desconfianza.

"Una vez que ustedes estén dentro, podrán hacer que el escudo permita pasar a nuestras naves si se encuentran a _Mokona_ y les concede paso."

"Interesante." Expresó Alan. "Me agrada la idea. Entonces Giru será ahora parte de nuestro grupo."

"Giru Giru, a Giru le encanta la idea, Giru…" respondió el robot con alegría.

"¡Que simpático!" exclamó Dawn, sujetando a Giru y abrazándolo fuertemente. "¡Es tan lindo!"

"¡Giru, Giru!¡Mujer peligrosa!¡Peligro!"

"¡Oye!¿A quién le dices mujer peligrosa?" preguntó la coordinadora, mirando al robot fijamente.

"Calma, Dawn." Dijo Alan. "Sólo reacciona por tu acción. No le grites así."

"Bueno, quizás tengas razón. Lo siento."

"Giru, mujer no peligrosa…"

"Me llamo Dawn, para que me digas así."

"Da-wn…"

"¡Así es!"

El grupo se quedó mirando al pequeño robot con interés, diciéndoles sus nombres para que así los reconociera más fácilmente. Una vez que se presentaron, vieron de nuevo a _Master Raphael_.

"Bueno, ahora si es hora de irnos." Dijo Kristal.

"Aún no." Respondió el _Hechicero_, ganándose la mirada de todos. "Antes de que se vayan, hay alguien que quiere ir con ustedes."

"¿De verdad?¿Quién?" preguntó Dawn.

"¡Soy yo, Dawny!"

De pronto, una persona saltó del tercer piso del centro de mando y cayó de pie en el salón del _Stargate_, justo frente a ellos. Rápidamente se supo que era mujer, dado que sus grandes 'atributos' rebotaban un poco por la caída. La mujer rápidamente se reincorporó, mirando a todos los presentes, saludándolos con una mano en la frente y sonriendo alegremente.

"¡No se vayan sin mí!" exclamó la recién llegada.

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos al reconocer a esa persona, dado que la habían conocido recientemente y las ayudó en el combate contra _Mecron Prime_. Todos la miraban con asombro… pero Dawn la miraba con alegría y ojos llorosos, porque era importante para ella… después de todo, era su mejor amiga...

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _116-Excitement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Duel Masters; Birth of the super Dragon_)

"¡Mimi!" exclamó ella alegremente, abrazando con fuerza a su compañera. "¡Me alegra verte!"

"Igual a mi… aunque sólo pasaron unos días." Respondió la chica de cabello morado. "Sigues igual."

"Pues sólo pasaron unos días, ¿Qué más esperabas? Además, tu también no has cambiado."

"En realidad…" interrumpió Raichu. "Mimi ha cambiado un poco; sus pechos crecieron un cuarto de centímetro."

"¡¿Wa?" preguntó la chica mencionada, sonrojándose un poco al escuchar esto.

_'Bueno, Raichu tiene razón.'_ Pensó X, cuyos escáneres analizaron a Mimi al momento en el que llegó. _'Creció un poco de ahí en estos días.'_

"Oye, Raichu. ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Alan. "Yo la veo igual…"

"Por algo soy un experto en la figura femenina, Alan." Respondió el _Pokemon_ eléctrico, mostrando gran confianza en sus habilidades.

"Eres un pervertido." Respondió Kristal, mirando al roedor con disgusto, mientras que Latias sólo reía nerviosamente.

"Bueno, Mimi…" continuó Dawn, olvidando los comentarios de Raichu, aunque estos la hicieran enojar un poco. "¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no me agrade. Es que no te esperábamos aquí…"

"_Master Raphael_ me llamó." Respondió la chica de cabello morado. "Ayer en la noche se comunicó conmigo telepáticamente y me dijo lo que estaba pasando… bueno, a mí y a Jaden, pero él decidió quedarse a cuidar su mundo. Yo decidí venir."

"Momento." Dijo Ash. "¿Eso significa que vas a venir con nosotros a la galaxia _Dream_?"

"Así es."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Mis dos chicas de pechos grandes favoritas vendrán conmigo!"

"¡Cállate, Raichu!" exclamó Kristal con enfado, cruzándose de brazos de forma automática, mirando de forma reprobatoria al _Pokemon_. "Deja de pensar en eso."

"Lo siento, mi querida Kristal, pero esa es mi naturaleza."

"¡Te haré cambiar esta naturaleza tuya!"

"¡Cálmense los dos!" exclamó Alan, deteniendo la pelea entre sus dos amigos. "Dejemos eso para otro momento y concentrémonos en lo que importa."

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó la _Hechicera_, dándole la espalda a Raichu, sumamente enfadada.

"Mama mía." Dijo Mario al ver a los dos discutiendo. "¿Esto pasa siempre?"

"Cada que Raichu habla del cuerpo de Kristal." Respondió Tai. "Lo que es casi siempre…"

"Cielos…" Dijo Alan, suspirando, antes de mirar de nuevo a la recién llegada. "Mimi, me alegra que estés con nosotros."

"A mí también." Respondió ella. "La verdad, extrañaba estar con ustedes… incluyendo los comentarios de Raichu."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó el _Pokemon_.

"Claro… sólo no los hagas tan seguidos, o te golpearé. Y recuerda que tan fuerte soy."

"Cierto…"

"¿Y porqué decidiste venir, Mimi?" preguntó Tai, llamando la atención de la chica. "¿Qué pasó con la academia?"

"Bueno, logré ingresar a _Duel Academia_, y entré directamente al rango de los _Yellow-Ra_, dado que mis habilidades de duelo de monstruos es superior a la normal."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. Pero, al recibir el mensaje de _Master Raphael_, decidí mejor venir a ayudarles."

"Me parece bien." Dijo Megaman. "Así seremos más los que vayamos a ese mundo."

"¿Entonces que esperamos?" preguntó Mimi, levantando su brazo hacia el cielo. "¡Vayamos a ese mundo por el _Stargate_!"

"¡Sí!" exclamaron todos los presentes, claro menos Zero, decididos a llevar a cabo esta nueva aventura que se presentó frente a ellos. Los ánimos de todos estaban por los cielos, tanto que nada los podrían bajar…

"Lo siento, pero no pueden usar el _Stargate_."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Y ese comentario de _Master Raphael_ hizo que sus ánimos cayeran en picada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alan, mirando a su maestro con confusión. "¿A qué se refiere, maestro?"

"No pueden usar el _Stargate_, ya que el de ese planeta no ha sido activado. No hemos tenido contacto con _Rayterra_."

"¿Qué?¿Porqué?" preguntó Latias.

"Para que un _Stargate_ se active, el frente del anillo tiene que estar libre de cualquier objeto que lo bloqueé. Si un objeto se encuentra a menos de tres milímetros del _Event Horizon_ donde se forma el portal, el _Stargate _no se puede activar."

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Ash, no entendiendo mucho lo que escuchaba.

"Simple." Respondió Zero en lugar de Raphael, habiendo deducido lo que decía el _Hechicero_. "Si hay algo en el centro del anillo, o que cubra el interior de este, no puede haber una conexión con ese portal. Eso significa que, si el _Stargate_ está sellado en una caja con un trozo circular de espuma en su centro, o si estuviera enterrado bajo tierra, no se podrá activar."

"Eso es un problema." Comentó Takato. "Entonces, ¿Cómo podremos ir a ese mundo?¿Un _Portón de Espejo_?"

"No serviría." Respondió Alan. "Para abrir un _Portón de Espejo_, es necesario tener en mente la imagen de ese mundo. Sin una imagen de _Rayterra_ en mente, no se puede abrir un portal."

"Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Dawn con tristeza.

"¿Y si usamos el medallón?"

El grupo entero volteó a ver a X, quien había sido el que diera esa sugerencia.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Mario con curiosidad. "¿Porqué lo dices?"

"Es una corazonada." Respondió X, mirando el medallón ahora en sus manos. "Siento que este medallón está aquí por algo más que entorpecer mis sueños; hay algo además de esto. Seguro que está aquí como una clave para ir a ese planeta."

"Pero no sabemos si eso funcione…" Dijo Kristal.

"Pero podemos intentarlo. Es mejor o nada." Expresó Alan. "X, lanza el medallón al aire."

"¿Porqué?" preguntó el hunter, confundido.

"Simple." Respondió Alan, invocando su _Chaos Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "La usaré para abrir un portal"

"Muy bien." Expresó X, preparándose para lanzarla. "¡Aquí va!"

El _Hunter_ azul lanzó su medallón al aire, justo al mismo tiempo en el que Alan le apuntaba con su _Keyblade_.

"_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO, ABRETE!_"

Un rayo de luz azul salió de la punta de la _Keyblade_ y golpeó el medallón, emitiendo un gran resplandor que cegó a todos los que lo vieran directamente. Pocos segundos después, cuando la luz disminuyó lo suficiente como para que pudieran ver de nuevo, se dieron cuenta de que un _Portón de Espejo_ estaba abierto frente a todos los presentes, permitiéndoles ver al otro lado de este la imagen de una ciudad humana, similar a la de Tai.

"¿Ese es _Rayterra_?" preguntó Zero con interés. "Se parece mucho a una ciudad de inicios del siglo XXI"

"Se parece a _Tokio_." comentó Takato, notando algunas similitudes con la ciudad que él conocía.

"¡**_Es_** _Tokio_!" expresó Tai. "¡Muchos edificios son similares a los de mi mundo!¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¿Una gran coincidencia?" cuestionó Raichu.

"No lo creo…"

"Eso no importa ahora." Expresó Alan. "¡Vamos todos!"

"¡Sí!¡A un nuevo mundo!" Exclamó Dawn, alzando su puño en el aire.

El nuevo grupo de trece personas y un pequeño robot, que consistían de Alan, Kristal, Raichu, Latias, Dawn, Mimi, Ash, Tai, Takato, Mario, X, Zero y Megaman, además de Giru, se preparaban para partir a _Rayterra_, directo a una nueva aventura.

"Muy bien… ¡Vamos!" exclamó Alan, siendo el primero que saltó al portal, seguido del resto de los héroes.

Y así, el grupo entró al portal, rumbo a un nuevo mundo.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Terran 017: Rayterra- <span>_

_-Ciudad de Tokio, 8:15 PM- _

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

La noche había caído en la ciudad… así como un fuerte aguacero cayó hace unas horas. El cielo estaba nublado y tempestuoso, aunque ya había dejado de llover, iluminando toda la ciudad por los relámpagos que danzaban por entre las nubes, con uno que otro que caía a tierra.

Sobre un gran edificio cerca del centro de la ciudad, un portal se abrió en su techo, dejando salir al grupo de guerreros de _Novaterra_. A diferencia de otras veces, el grupo ahora si cayó bien, y no como una pila humana como en veces anteriores.

"Parece que ya dominamos esto." comentó Tai con asombro.

"Bah, yo quería que ocurriese otro accidente…" expresó Raichu, mirando a sus víctimas. "En especial si son con Kristal, Latias, Mimi o Dawn."

"¡Pervertido!" exclamaron las cuatro mujeres con enfado.

"Cuidado, Raichu." Advirtió Alan, mirando al _Pokemon_ en cuestión con cierta amenaza. "Recuerda que Kristal es mi novia de nuevo."

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Alan."_'Más no creo que eso evite que ocurran accidentes…'_

_"Te escucho, Raichu."_ Dijo Latias por medio de la telepatía.

_'¡Rayos!'_

Mientras ellos discutían, Zero y Giru se acercaron a la orilla del edificio, mirando a la calle, varios metros hacia abajo.

"Planeta _Rayterra_." Expresó el pequeño robot esférico. "Datos registrados en la base de datos."

"Entonces, ¿Hacia dónde?" preguntó el _Hunter_ carmesí, quien, al igual que X, no poseía su armadura y vestía en ese momento ropas civiles para pasar desapercibido.

"La ciudad es muy grande." Dijo Mario. "Nos tardaremos mucho en buscar."

"No será necesario." expresó Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "Si lo que vi en la serie es igual a la vida real, entonces el portal debe de estar en…" expresó, apuntando en cierta dirección, señalando a una gran torre de metal "…_La_ _Torre de Tokio_."

"¿En la torre?" preguntó Tai.

"Si, donde están los miradores."

"¿Cómo entraremos ahí sin causar sospechas?" preguntó Takato, mirando a Megaman. "No creo que él pase inadvertido."

"Tiene razón." Dijo Mario, mirando al robot azul. "Eres algo llamativo."

"No te preocupes por eso, vengo preparado." expresó Megaman, sonriendo con seguridad.

De pronto, la armadura de Megaman comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta convertirse en ropa común, ahora vistiendo una sudadera azul celeste, un pantalón azul marino y unos tenis azul con blanco. Su cabello era color café al estilo de Oliver Atom de _Supercampeones_, pero un poco más corto.

"¿Nanobots?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"Exactamente." Respondió el robot. "Ahora si podemos partir."

Los trece guerreros y el robot esférico comenzaron a correr, saltando de techo en techo, rumbo a _La Torre de Tokio_ de ese mundo. Unos veinte minutos después, luego de que las chicas, en especial Dawn, se quedaran viendo las ropas que había en las tiendas de la metrópolis, el grupo llegó finalmente al pie de la torre.

"_Rayterra, Torre de Tokio_." Dijo Giru, mirando la enorme torre.

"Así que esta es la famosa _Torre de Tokio_." expresó Ash con asombro.

"Así es." Respondió Takato. "En nuestro mundo, también tenemos una torre así, y es un monumento en la ciudad donde vivo."

"Y en el mío." Dijo Tai. "También tenemos una en nuestra ciudad."

"Muy bien, entonces hay que entrar." Dijo Alan con seriedad.

"¡Un momento!" Exclamó Latias, dándose cuenta de que algo faltaba. "¿Dónde está Raichu?"

El grupo miró a todos lados, y se dieron cuenta de que, efectivamente, Raichu no estaba con ellos. Lo buscaron por unos segundos, hasta que X, Zero, Megaman y Giru lo detectaron casi de inmediato.

"Está aún en los techos." Expresó Megaman, señalando hacia arriba.

El grupo regresó a los techos, claro, cerciorándose de que nadie los viera antes de saltar tal distancia, y ahí vieron a Raichu, sentado en el lugar.

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_** _019-Canard _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¿Qué haces Raichu?" preguntó Kristal. "Debemos irnos."

"¿Y alguien sabe cómo es que puedo entrar sin que me descubran?" preguntó el _Pokemon_ eléctrico con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

"Buen punto." Dijo Dawn "Creo que te descubrirían si entraras caminando."

"Podríamos decir que es un muñeco de felpa." comentó Takato.

"Es una buena idea." Dijo Alan.

"Quizás… ¿Pero quién lo carga?" preguntó Mario.

"Tiene que ser mujer." expresó Tai, ganándose la mirada de las chicas presentes.

"¡¿Qué?" exclamaron ellas cuatro con incredulidad. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque, si ven a un hombre con eso, pensarían que es raro. Es muy raro ver a un hombre con un muñeco detrás de él, cargándolo."

"Tiene un buen punto." expresó X.

"Pues me niego a cargarlo." Dijo Kristal, de forma negativa.

"¡Yo igual!" exclamó Dawn, igual de negativa de Kristal.

"Creo que es obvio que no aceptaré el cargarlo." Expresó Mimi.

"Bueno, eso deja a Latias." Dijo Tai, mirando a la _Pokemon_ _Humana_ en cuestión, quien no podía decir mucho y se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa.

"¿Qué dices, Latias?¿Me cargas?" preguntó Raichu con felicidad.

"Eh, uh…" empezó ella, empezando a sonrojarse. "B-bueno, e-está bien…"

"¡Genial!"

"Pero no hagas nada pervertido." Amenazó Kristal, acercándose a Raichu. "Si no, te corto la cola." Dijo con seriedad, lo que causó que él la mirara con miedo. Raichu la miró asustado.

"Eh… b-bueno…"

"¿Qué hay de Giru?" preguntó Ash.

"Takato puede tomarlo." Expresó Alan. "Es el más joven de los hombres, por lo que no se vería raro si llevara con él un juguete."

"Tienes razón." Dijo el joven _Tamer_, mirando al pequeño robot. "Bueno, Giru, vienes conmigo."

"Giru Giru, de acuerdo." Respondió el robot, volviéndose de nuevo una esfera para que el joven lo sujetara con mayor facilidad.

"Ok, listo."

"Entonces vamos." Expresó Alan, mirando hacia el frente.

Y así, continuaron con el plan; el grupo caminó hasta los elevadores de la _Torre de Tokio_, Latias cargando a Raichu contra su pecho, aunque el _Pokemon_ anduviera mirando hacia el frente y no hacia atrás como él quería para estar frente al pecho de Latias en su forma humana. La amenaza de Kristal le impedía siquiera moverse, porque sabía que, si la desobedecía, era capaz de eso.

_'Que tentación tengo de voltearme…'_ pensó Raichu al sentir la calidez de Latias contra su nuca, pero la amenaza de Kristal se le vino a la mente de nuevo. _'Ella es capaz de eso… y de más… ¡Rayos!'_

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_** _055-Hirogaru Fuan- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure 01_)

Mientras Raichu sufría por su dilema, el grupo subió a los elevadores de la torre para que los guiaran hasta la cima, donde la gente podía mirar la ciudad desde el mirador. Luego de que el elevador se detuviera en el último piso, el grupo salió de este, mirando a las personas que había en el lugar.

"Quizás sea complicado." Dijo Kristal. "Hay mucha gente aquí."

"¿Pero lo sienten?" preguntó Alan. "¿Sienten esa presencia del portal?"

"Si, la siento." respondió Tai, mirando a todos lados. "Es muy débil, pero está ahí."

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Dawn. "Yo no la siento."

"Está en el centro del lugar." Respondió X. "Puedo verla. También tú, ¿no, Zero?"

"Si, está en el centro." Respondió el otro Hunter. "Acerquémonos."

El grupo caminó hasta el centro del salón, donde sintieron más fuerte la presencia del portal. X y Zero miraron esto con mayor detenimiento.

**_-Analizando Distorsión Dimensional-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Desplegando Resultados.-_**

**_-El Espacio-tiempo está distorsionado en el área. Extrañas lecturas energéticas emanan de la distorsión. Comparándolo con fenómenos similares… lecturas energéticas similares al Portón de Espejo. Similitud: 97%-_**

"Si, es aquí…" expresó Takato, mirando al techo, sintiendo la distorsión.

"Y al parecer, funciona como un _Portón de Espejo_." Comentó X seriamente.

"¿Y a-ahora q-que?¿C-como hacemos que n-no nos ve-vean?" preguntó Latias, nerviosa por cargar a Raichu, a quien ella le estaba empezando a tomar mucho cariño. Dawn y Mimi la notaron casi de inmediato, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

"¿Nerviosa, Latias?" preguntó Dawn pícaramente, causando un sonrojo en la _Pokemon_ psíquica.

"E-h, n-no, ¡¿Cómo c-crees?" respondió ella, causando risa en ambas chicas.

"No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa." Expresó Mimi, riendo a expensas de su compañera.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Ash.

"Debemos sacar a las personas de aquí." Respondió Zero. "Pensemos en algo."

El grupo intentó averiguar la forma en el que podrían hacer para que la gente salga del salón y dejarles el camino libre para ver qué hacer con el portal. Fue entonces cuando Megaman miró al techo y vio los rociadores que se activaban en caso de incendio.

"Tengo una idea." Dijo el robot, apuntando al techo. Todos siguieron su mirada y se dieron cuenta de que hablaba, y sonrieron al ver a qué se refería.

"Buen plan." expresó Alan alegremente, mirando a otro de sus compañeros. "¿Mario?"

"Sólo asegúrense de que no me vean." Dijo el fontanero, sonriendo un poco.

Todos miraron alrededor y vieron que las personas estaban ocupadas viendo las luces de la ciudad, ninguno viendo al grupo del centro. Mario aprovechó esto y creó una pequeña bola de fuego en sus manos, lanzándola cerca de uno de los rociadores. Las maquinas sintieron la presencia de calor y humo, por lo que se activaron, dejando caer agua para apagar el fuego inexistente. Las personas fueron rociadas por el agua y rápidamente comenzaron a salir del lugar, pensando que se estaba incendiando la enorme torre. Los héroes siguieron al grupo de gente que estaba evacuando, pero antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvieron, siendo los únicos que estaban en el lugar.

"Buen plan." Dijo Mimi.

"Ahora, a abrir el portal." Expresó Alan, invocando la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ y apuntando hacia donde se sentía más fuerte la energía. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO, ABRETE!_"

Intentando abrir el portón de espejo, Alan lanzó un rayo de luz azul hacia el techo, impactando contra algo invisible en el aire. Sin embargo, en lugar de abrirse el portón de espejo, una intensa luz blanca comenzó a envolverlos, cegándolos por unos segundos.

"¡Giru, Giru!¡Anomalía espacial incrementándose!"

"¡Esto no es el portal que conocemos!" exclamó Dawn, cerrando sus ojos.

"¡Es cierto!" expresó Tai, tampoco aguantando el resplandor.

"¡Debe ser el portal a ese otro mundo!" exclamó X, incluso él teniendo que cubrir sus ojos.

"¡Prepárense!" exclamó Kristal, notando algo que los demás no. "¡Nos está absorbiendo!"

"¿Dawn?¿Mimi?"

El grupo entero se quedó en shock por unos momentos. Alguien había regresado por las escaleras y los había visto usar la _Keyblade_ y abrir ese extraño portal. ¿Quién habrá sido?... ¿Y porqué conocía a Dawn y Mimi? … Espera, ¿Conocía a Dawn y a Mimi?¿En _Rayterra_?

Alan logró voltear hacia atrás, tratando de ver quien era la persona que había regresado… y cuando la vio, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

_'No puede ser…'_ pensó él, justo cuando la luz comenzó a crecer y los envolvió por completo, incluyendo a la persona que regresó, todo su mundo volviéndose blanco. Lo último que Alan vio antes de partir fueron las facciones de la persona que estaba ahí, junto con otras dos personas, y que fueron engullidas con ellos.

Frente a él, estaban Ameria Wil Tesla Seyruun, de la serie de _Slayers_, Genki Sakura de la serie de _Monster Rancher_,y Yusei Fudo de _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_.

Poco después, la luz se disipó y los héroes habían desaparecido… habían partido a otro mundo.

**Fin del Capítulo 03**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo Amelia aquí? Rayos, ya estamos rumbo a un nuevo mundo, pero no sabemos dónde caeremos… espero que esto no sea malo.

**Kristal:** ¿Qué rayos tiene este bosque?¿Por qué no puedo usar mi magia?¿Y que son estas criaturas?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **Céfiro, el Mundo Mágico.**_

**Dawn: **¡AAAAHHH!

**Takato:** ¡CAEMOS DEL CIELO!

**Alan:** eh…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_


	5. Cap 04: Céfiro, el Mundo Mágico

**_18/OCT/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_WARNING! Spoiler de algunas series.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Los jóvenes _N-Warriors_ se habían reunido nuevamente, para hablar de una nueva información. X, el _Maverick Hunter_ que fue convertido en humano, llevó a _Novaterra_ información acerca de un sueño que tuvo. El grupo de héroes descubrió que tenían que ir a un planeta, _Rayterra_, para poder averiguar cual es el problema.

Luego de llegar a _Rayterra_, y de pasar desapercibidos, el grupo encontró el portal, en el centro de _La Torre de Tokio_, que los llevaría a otro mundo, en una galaxia distante. Una luz los ha rodeado y no saben que es lo que pasara… ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

**_Capitulo 04: Céfiro, el Mundo Mágico._**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

La lluvia había vuelto a la ciudad de _Tokio_, en el planeta _Rayterra_, el agua comenzando a mojar la selva de metal y cemento que era la enorme metrópolis. Sobre uno de los edificios de esa ciudad, dos figuras oscuras, ambas vestidas con gabardinas negras y con una capucha del mismo color integrado a sus gabardinas, mismas que evitaban que se mojaran. Ambas figuras, una que se paraba derecho y la otra que se encorvaba un poco, miraban a la ciudad, en especial a una construcción.

Entonces, la construcción que veían, la _Torre de Tokio_ de ese planeta, emitió un intenso destello en el piso del observatorio, varios metros sobre el nivel del suelo, antes de que este brillo desapareciera.

"Así que este es el lugar." Expresó la figura encapuchada que estaba algo encorvada, y que por su tono de voz parecía ser alguien de edad avanzada. "Aquí es donde está el portal hacia la galaxia _Dream_… interesante." Dijo, antes de mirar al otro sujeto a su izquierda. "Ve, mi aprendiz. Ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer."

"Si, maestro." Respondió el otro individuo, antes de salir corriendo hacia la enorme torre, saltando sobre los techos de los edificios.

El sujeto restante miró la torre, riendo un poco.

"_Master Raphael_… veamos que tan fuertes son tus alumnos." Expresó la figura, dándose la vuelta y caminando lentamente… antes de entrar a un portal oscuro y dejar ese planeta.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _099-Hunter Base-Going to the Front- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Alan había cerrado los ojos debido a que la luz que se creó en la _Torre de Tokio_ lo había cegado. No supo que había pasado, sólo que una cálida luz los envolvió y parecía que los había absorbido.

De repente, comenzó a sentir que el aire había tomado velocidad, golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro. Cuando los abrió para ver la razón por la que sentía eso, se sorprendió de ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¡WOA!¿Pero que…?" cuestionó el joven en sorpresa, al saber que estaba pasando.

Estaban cayendo...

Habían aparecido en pleno aire, a varios kilómetros de la tierra y la gravedad del planeta los estaba atrayendo, acercándolos rápidamente al suelo.

"¡Esto es…!"

"¡Aiiiieeeee!¿¡Qué es esto!"

Alan miró hacia atrás y vio a sus amigos caer junto con él, cada uno a varias distancias. Dawn, quien fue la que había gritado, había cerrado los ojos, esperando que no estuviera pasando esto en realidad. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que aún continuaba cayendo.

"¡GIRUUUU!" exclamó el pequeño robot. "¡Peligro!¡Peligro!"

"¡Waaaa!¿Que pasa?" preguntó Latias.

"¡Caemos del cielo!" exclamó Ash, sujetándose la gorra con una mano.

"¡Dime algo que no sepa, tonto!" exclamó Tai.

"¡¿A quien le llamas tonto, tonto?"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡No es tiempo de pelear, ustedes dos!" exclamó Megaman, deteniendo la discusión de los dos.

"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?" exclamó Takato.

"¡AAAAHHH!¡No quiero morir!" exclamó Raichu, llorando a cantaros, las lágrimas se disipaban por el viento que golpeaba su rostro. "¡Aún hay chicas a quienes no he abrazado fuertemente!"

"¡NO EMPIECES, RAICHU!" exclamaron todos ante las palabras que dijo el _Pokemon_.

Todos comenzaron a pensar y a entrar en pánico, mientras veían el suelo acercarse.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _060-Prelude(menu)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy_)

"¿Uh?"

A varios kilómetros de ahí, en un enorme castillo de cristal, un joven hechicero, de cabello plateado/morado, con una extraña joya en su frente, se despertó de improvisto. El joven, que tenía una túnica blanca con adornos dorados y un gran báculo, más largo que él mismo, se levantó de su silla, su trono dorado, ya que él era el protector del castillo. Caminando hacia una ventana, miró al cielo, tormentoso en ese momento, como en los últimos días. A su lado, una criatura con forma de conejo blanco rebotó hasta estar cerca de él, mirando al hechicero con cierta preocupación.

"¿Pu pupu?"

"No lo sé, Nicona. ¿De quienes son estas presencias?" se preguntó el joven mago. "No son de nuestros enemigos, pero tampoco son aliados… ¿Quiénes serán?"

"¡Maestro Clef!"

El hechicero, conocido como Clef, volteó a un lado y vio a una mujer, de cabello rubio, amarado en una coleta, de ojos azules y piel blanca, vistiendo unas ropas blancas y naranjas. Esta mujer se acercaba a él, deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia, tomando un tiempo para respirar, antes de hablar. Mientras él le sonreía.

"Presea…" dijo el hechicero.

"Maestro Clef. ¿Sintió eso?" preguntó la chica.

"Si, lo he sentido, Presea." Respondió, volteando de nuevo a la ventana. "Puedo sentir doce presencias que aparecieron de repente… pero lo extraño, es que creo que son catorce."

"¿Se trataran de enemigos?"

"No lo sé, pero espero que no lo sean. Ya tenemos muchas dificultades con el enemigo que apareció repentinamente hace unos días."

"Eso espero también." Dijo la mujer, quien tomó al conejo en sus manos. "Las chicas ya han sufrido mucho."

"Si; las chicas aún continúan su pelea… y parece que están perdiendo." Dijo el hechicero, mientras veía las auras poderosas de sujetos que estaban peleando a varios kilómetros del lugar, del lado opuesto a las presencias que aparecieron repentinamente.

"Ojala esto no sea el inicio de algo malo."

"No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión de que las cosas van a cambiar."

El joven hechicero continuaba sintiendo las presencias de los que acababan de aparecer, mientras recordaba algo que un amigo dijo.

_"Pronto, Maestro Clef… iré a buscar ayuda en otro lugar… sólo resistan… les prometo que la ayuda vendrá en camino…"_

"Latis… ¿Acaso a esto te referías?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, aún cayendo del cielo…

"¡Aún caemos del cieloooo!"

…exacto. El grupo continuaba cayendo del cielo, el suelo acercándose más y más. El tranquilo grupo pronto entro en pánico.

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!" exclamó Giru. "¡Suelo a un kilómetro de distancia, Giru!"

"¡WAAAA!¡No quiero morir!" exclamó Dawn con pánico.

"¡No!¡No vamos a morir aquí!" exclamó Mimi.

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" gritó Ash. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Todos, rápido!" dijo Alan. "¡Usen sus poderes y vean la forma de tratar de flotar, volar o amortiguar la caída!"

Al menos con una idea en mente, el grupo entero trabajó en ver qué hacer para evitar su final al chocar contra el suelo:

Latias regresó a su forma Pokemon y comenzó a flotar, tomando a Dawn y Ash con su poder psíquico, y a Mimi quien cayó sobre su lomo.

_"¿Están bien?"_ preguntó Latias con su telepatía.

"Si, estamos bien." respondió Ash. "Gracias, Latias."

_"De nada…"_ respondió ella, sonrojándose por el cumplido. Pero esto cesó cuando vio a Raichu continuar cayendo, y no pudo hacer más que preocuparse. _'Ten cuidado…'_ pensó.

Mientras, X invocó su_ Keyblade_ y la miró fijamente, concentrándose mientras una energía celeste lo rodeaba.

"_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_" exclamó, mientras su llave liberó una energía celeste que rodeó su cuerpo, ahora vistiendo su armadura normal, además de una capa. "¡Muy bien!_¡ARMOR CHANGE: FALCON ARMOR!_"

Su armadura rápidamente cambió de forma y color, siendo ahora una armadura blanca, con figuras y líneas azules y amarillas. Unas turbinas con forma de alas aparecieron en su espalda, siendo estas activadas por X. Con las turbinas activadas, el _Hunter_ azul podía volar, así que sujetó a Zero y a Megaman, mientras Alan se sujetó de su pierna. Alan suspiró, puesto que estaba al fin a salvo.

"¡Waaaaa!¡¿Qué es esto?"

Entonces, un grito llamó su atención. Al mirar hacia arriba, el joven de gorra gris logró ver algo que no se esperaba: eran las otras tres personas que estaban en la _Torre de Tokio_, las que se parecían muchísimo a Ameria de la serie de _Slayers_, Genki de _Monster Rancher_, y a Yusei de _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. Ellos estaba cayendo del cielo, la mujer sumamente aterrada al ver que el suelo estaba aproximándose, al igual que el chico de su misma edad, mientras que el hombre más grande, que tenía un casco de motocicleta en su cabeza, parecía algo más calmado… lo más que se podía estar al aparecer a kilómetros sobre la tierra y comenzar a caer. Justo en el momento en el que pasó a lado de él, Alan tomó a la chica de la mano, evitando que continuara su viaje a la muerte, mientras que Megaman sujetaba al otro chico de la misma edad que la mujer.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Alan, viendo que la joven miraba al suelo con temor.

La chica alzó la vista lentamente, viendo a Alan quien la sujetaba con fuerza.

"S-si." Respondió con miedo, no sabiendo que pensar.

Alan la miró con detenimiento. No cabía duda; era la misma Ameria Wil Tesla Seyruun, la princesa del reino de _Seyruun_ de la serie de _Slayers_, aunque con cabello negro en lugar de morado. Al ver un poco más arriba, vio que el chico que Megaman había atrapado era idéntico a Genki Sakura de _Monster Rancher_, aunque de mayor edad, como unos catorce o quince de edad. ¿Pero porqué?¿Porqué estaban ellos dos ahí? Pero sus preguntas desaparecieron cuando recordó que, a unos metros de ahí, iban cayendo el resto del grupo, lo cual hizo que se preocupara. A lado de ellos dos, el otro varón que iba con los otros dos pasó de largo, Alan no teniendo tiempo para reaccionar, sólo pudiendo ver cómo descendía a su muerte…

… y como Mario lo tomó del brazo.

"¡Te tengo!" expresó el fontanero, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo con rapidez, rogando porque lo haya traído… hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; una pluma de ave. "¡Vamos!" exclamó, activando el poder de la pluma de pájaro.

La magia del extraño objeto se activó y, en medio de una pequeña explosión de humo, Mario apareció, ahora con una capa amarilla en su espalda, misma que le permitía volar. Mario permaneció flotando, sujetando al otro hombre que había logrado atrapar.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el Fontanero.

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió el hombre, mirando al suelo, antes de ver a su salvador. "Muchas gracias."

"Claro, no hay de q- ¡Atrápalo!"

Apenas alzó la vista, el joven que Mario salvó tuvo que reaccionar para sujetar a otra persona que venía cayendo, en este caso Tai, logrando tomarlo del brazo para evitar la caída, quien a su vez sujetó a Giru en el aire.

"Te debo una." Comentó el _Digidestined_ volteando a ver hacia arriba. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el que lo estaba sujetando, se abrieron un poco en sorpresa. "Espera… ¡Tu eres…!"

Mientras tanto, cayendo por otra parte, Kristal unió sus manos y se concentró, su aura rosada ardiendo a su alrededor.

"_¡Hechizo de flotación: GLIDE!_"

Un aura rosada rodeó su cuerpo y, como por arte de magia… bueno, **_por_** arte de magia, comenzó a flotar. Raichu caía a lado de ella, por lo que lo tomó de la cola con una de sus manos, mientras tomaba a Takato con su otra mano.

"Te dije que te cortaría la cola." Expresó la hechicera con malicia, lo cual hizo que el _Pokemon_ se asustara.

"¡Pero me aguanté!¡No hice nada pervertido!" exclamó Raichu en defensa, no queriendo soportar la furia de Kristal por nada.

"¡Miren, un bosque!" exclamó Takato, señalando hacia abajo.

Todos en el grupo miraron hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de la presencia de un enorme bosque frondoso, el lugar a donde hubieran caído de no haberse detenido en el aire.

"Vaya, que grande." comentó Raichu, mirando a todos lados. "No veo el final."

"Si." Respondió Kristal con admiración. "Es cier- ¿uh?"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Takato, al notar algo diferente en la chica.

"Me siento… extraña y…"

Sin previo aviso, el hechizo de Kristal falló por completo, provocando que ella, Raichu y Takato comenzaran a caer descontroladamente.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

"¡Kristal!" exclamó Alan, al ver a su novia caer del cielo.

Mientras, los tres mencionados continuaban cayendo sin control. Takato, en un intento por salvarlos a todos, se concentró para usar su aura de viento para detener su caída.

"_¡AERO!_" exclamó él, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia abajo, queriendo lanzar una corriente de aire para detenerse… pero esta no emergió. "¿Pero qué-?" Se preguntó, mirando su mano con confusión.

"¡¿Qué haces, niño?" preguntó Raichu con enfado. "¡Haz algo!"

"¡Lo intento!¡Pero mis poderes no funcionan!"

"¡¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Kristal, mientras continuaban cayendo.

Arriba, sólo podían ver lo que ocurría abajo y ver a sus compañeros caer rápidamente al suelo.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Alan con enfado, para luego voltear a ver a otro grupo. "¡Latias!¡Usa _Teleport_ para acercarte a ellos y usar tu poder psíquico!"

_"¡Entendió!"_ exclamó Latias de forma telepática, entendiendo el plan del joven. _"¡TELEPORT!"_

Latias, junto con los que tenía ella sobre su lomo luego se sujetarlos, se tele transportaron, apareciendo justo sobre el grupo de Kristal. Usando su poder psíquico, la pokemon _Eon_ logró sujetar a los tres con mucha facilidad. Poco a poco, ellos fueron descendiendo suavemente al suelo, donde Latias los depositó.

"Ufff, estuvo cerca…" comentó Takato, secándose el sudor provocado por el miedo.

"Si…" dijo Raichu, antes de mirar a su salvadora. "¡Gracias, Latias!"

_"Eh… d-de nada…"_ respondió ella Latias un poco nerviosa.

"¡Kristal!"

El grupo entero empezaron a llegar al lugar, X y Mario comenzaron a descender lentamente, los compañeros que cargaban los dejaron inmediatamente. Alan fue rápidamente con Kristal y la abrazó con fuerza, causando que ella se sonrojara un poco.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó, su tono de voz demostraba la gran preocupación que sintió segundos antes.

"S-si, no te preocupes." respondía Kristal con nerviosismo.

Alan se separó de ella y la miró fijamente, buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo, antes de centrarse de nuevo en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el joven. "¿Por qué cancelaste tu hechizo?"

"No fui yo; se canceló solo." Respondió ella con confusión.

"¿Solo?¿De qué hablas?"

"Mientras estaba en el aire, de pronto me sentí extraña… y sin previo aviso, el hechizo se canceló y comenzamos a caer sin control."

"Pero, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Dawn?¿Mimi?"

**_-Fin de la música de Fondo-_**

El grupo entero volteó a ver en dirección de la voz, olvidando el accidente, dándose cuenta de que había alguien más con ellos; era una chica algo bajita, quizás de la misma estura que Dawn y Mimi, lo que indicaba que tenía unos trece o catorce años. Tenía el cabello negro, y sus ojos azules. Vestía una playera color crema sin mangas, con detalles rosados en las costuras y en el cuello. Una falda morada cubría su cadera, aunque era algo corta, similar a la de Dawn, y unas botas blancas con morado cubrían sus pies. Además de eso, tenía un cinturón plateado, del que colgaba una especie de círculo con símbolos extraños, y el cuello parecía tener una especie de pequeña capa blanca en su espalda. Sin embargo, lo que Raichu notó de inmediato era otra cosa; esa chica estaba muy bien dotada, sus pechos siendo tan grandes como los de Mimi.

Otro era un joven, quizás de catorce o quince años, como Ash. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro, siendo cubierto por una gorra naranja usada al revés. Vestía una playera blanca, con las mangas remangadas hasta sus hombros, de tal manera que parecía que fuera una playera sin mangas. Aparte, en su camisa había una línea negra a la altura de su estómago que rodeaba al joven hasta la espalda. Tenía un pantalón corto color verde oscuro, algo ancho, llegándole hasta las rodillas. Tenía un par de tenis negros con blanco y, cubriendo sus manos estaban un par de guantes cafés.

El otro hombre algo más alto que el anterior, quizás de la estatura de Alan. Vestía una playera negra con un símbolo rojo en el frente, y tenía una chamarra azul, con algunas esferas ámbar en sus codos y hombros. Su pantalón era negro, y tenía botas color café. Lo raro de él era su cabello; color negro con unos rayos amarillos, aparte de estar erizado en una forma algo peculiar. Aparte de esto, tenía una marca amarilla en su mejilla izquierda. El casco que tenía en la cabeza ahora lo sujetaba con su brazo derecho.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Zero con desconfianza, mirando a los recién llegados.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Dawn con asombro, viendo a la mujer que estaba ahí. "¿Amelia?"

"¡Dawn!¡Mimi!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _144-Amelia Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Slayers_)

Las dos mencionadas corrieron hacia la tercera chica, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras ella les respondía el abrazo.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Mimi con alegría. "¡Hace cinco años que no te vemos!"

"¡Me alegra verlas de nuevo, chicas!" expresó la nueva, igual de alegre que Mimi. "¡Las extrañé demasiado!"

"¡Nosotras también!" dijo Dawn, sumándose a la felicidad de las otras dos.

Alan veía esto con confusión. ¿Cómo es que Dawn y Mimi conocían a Ameria?... ¿Y acaso escuchó que se llamaba Amelia?

"¿La conocen?" preguntó Megaman, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres.

"¡Claro!" respondió Mimi. "Ella es una amiga nuestra."

"Es cierto." Expresó la nueva chica, soltando a las otras dos y haciendo una reverencia. "Me llamo Amelia Seyruun, y soy de _TwinLeaf Town_. Conozco a Dawn y a Mimi desde niñas."

_'¡¿Qué?'_ pensó Alan, sumamente confundido y asombrado. _'¿Ameria… o Amelia, es del mundo de Pokearth? No me digas que, como Mimi, ella no es la misma Ameria que conozco de la serie de Slayers sino que es una versión alterna. Esto es muy confuso…'_

"Interesante…" dijo Raichu, notando cada detalle de la recién llegada, sus ojos rápidamente analizando el área del busto y caderas de la joven. "¡Me agrada!¡Se va para mi lista de chicas favoritas!"

"No empieces, Raichu." Dijo Kristal, claramente enfadada por la reacción del _Pokemon_.

"¿Eres amiga de Dawn y Mimi?" preguntó Tai.

"Si, lo soy." Respondió Amelia. "Aunque me mudé de _TwinLeaf Town_ hace cinco años y me fui a _Castelia City_, en _Unova_. No las había visto desde entonces."

"¡Nos alegra que estés aquí!" exclamó Mimi con emoción. "¡Nos volvemos a reunir luego de años!"

Pero Dawn no parecía tan emocionada como Mimi. La joven se veía algo cabizbaja, como que algo le molestaba. Si, le agradaba volver a ver a Amelia después de tanto tiempo… pero el problema era que, a pesar de ser de la misma edad, Amelia era… igual que Mimi en cuanto a físico.

_'Amelia se volvió una chica vaca…'_ pensó Dawn con celos, sus ojos llorando como cascadas, mientras veía el tamaño de los pechos de su otra amiga… algo que Raichu no tardó en notar.

Mientras esto pasaba, los otros dos hombres miraban lo ocurrido, la expresión del mayor era seria y algo calmada, muy similar a la de Zero. No sabía que estaba pasando ni en donde estaba… aunque no sería la primera vez que eso ocurría. De pronto, un joven comenzó a caminar hacia a lado de él, con una libreta en mano.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _017-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Disculpe." Expresó Takato con algo de nerviosismo. "¿Usted es Yusei Fudo?"

"Así es…" respondió el joven adulto, mirando con confusión al chico. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

"¿El _Yusei Fudo _que nació en _Neo Domino City_ pero que fue enviado a _Satellite_ luego del _Zero Reverse_, que se convirtió en el nuevo _King of Duelist_, el que derrotó a los _Dark Signers_, unió _Neo Domino City _con _Satellite_ por medio del nuevo _Daedalus Bridge_ y que es el líder del _Team 5D's_ que ganó la _World Riding Duel Grand Prix_, salvando al mundo del _Arc Cradle_ y de un científico del futuro que se convirtió en ti para lograr salvar el mundo?"

El hombre abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto de algo que ocurrió en su mundo?

"Ah… ¿Si?"

"¡Increíble!¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Takato con emoción, extendiendo la libreta y pluma en sus manos hacia el joven. "¡Dame tu autógrafo!"

El hombre no sabía qué hacer; la reacción del chico lo había dejado confundido. Sin saber qué hacer, hizo lo que se le pidió: entregar el autógrafo.

"¡Woa!" exclamó el joven que estaba al lado de él, llamando la atención de Takato. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Oye." Empezó el joven _Tamer_, mirándolo intensamente. "¿No eres tu Genki Sakura?"

"¿Ah?¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó el joven mencionado, mirando al otro chico de su misma edad.

"Si eres Genki Sakura, ¿no?¿El mismo que fue transportado de su mundo al mundo de _Monster Ranger_, que junto con una chica llamada Holly, un Mochi, Suezo, Hare, Tiger y Golem, se enfrentaron al villano _Muu_ y despertaron al _Phoenix_ y salvaron al mundo?"

"Espera, ¿Cómo sabes tanto?¿Quién eres?"

"¡Un admirador tuyo!" exclamó Takato, de nuevo extendiendo su libreta y pluma hacia el joven de gorra anaranjada. "¡Dame tu autógrafo!"

Como el hombre mayor, el joven miró con confusión al otro muchacho, no entendiendo a que se refería. Pero entonces, una enorme sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro y tomó la libreta y pluma de manos del _Tamer_.

"No tengo idea de que es lo que pasa." Dijo el chico de gorra naranja. "Pero si eres mi admirador, no puedo negarme."

"¡Gracias!"

"¿Emocionado, Takato?" preguntó Tai, caminando hacia el _Tamer_, con Ash a lado de él.

"¡Claro!" exclamó Takato, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, de tal manera de que Ash, Tai y el llamado Genki estuvieran en su campo de visión. "¡Los tres grandes héroes de las principales series de monstros están unidos en el mismo lugar!"

"¿Tres grandes?" preguntó Ash con algo de confusión. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Oigan, un momento." Dijo Genki, llamando la atención de los otros hombres. "¿No son ustedes de _Pokemon_ y _Digimon_?"

"Supongo. Me llamo Tai."

"Y yo Ash."

"¡Genial!" exclamó el joven de gorra anaranjada, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia los otros dos. "¡Yo soy Genki!¡Mucho gusto!"

"Igualmente." Dijo Tai, tomando la mano del muchacho, con Ash a lado de él, sonriendo.

Takato tomó una fotografía de este momento… esperen, ¿de dónde sacó esa cámara?

El otro hombre que venía con Amelia y Genki miraba esto con algo de confusión, cuando notó a alguien acercarse a él.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"Así que…" empezó Alan. "Tú eres Yusei Fudo, ¿no?"

"Así es." Respondió el joven, mirando con algo de desconfianza a Alan. "¿Cómo saben quién soy?"

"Larga historia hecha corta: tu vida es un programa de televisión que veo todos los días."

"¿Qué?"

"Pero no te preocupes… casi todos aquí somos lo mismo."

"No lo entiendo…"

"¡Descuide, señor Yusei!" exclamó la nueva chica llamada Amelia, corriendo hasta estar al lado de él. "Ellas dos son mis amigas, por lo que, si ellos están con ellas, no deben ser malos."

"Igual digo lo mismo." Dijo Genki, volteando a ver Yusei. "No parecen malos tipos."

"Si ustedes lo dicen…"

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó Alan, confundido.

"Larga historia…" dijo Yusei, respondiendo de la misma manera que el joven.

Amelia, a lado de Yusei, rápidamente volteó a ver a todo el resto del grupo, sumamente confundida por lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en X, y en la _Keyblade_ que sujetaba.

"¿Ah?" preguntó Amelia, señalando a la llave en las manos de X. "¿También tienes una de esas llaves?"

"¿También?" preguntó Kristal. "¿A qué te refieres?¿Acaso tienes una _Keyblade_?"

"¿_Keyblade_?" preguntó la joven, justo cuando un destello azul apareció en su mano derecha. "¿Es esta?"

El grupo miró con asombro lo que Amelia tenía en sus manos; una _Keyblade_. Era una llave de hoja negra, con sus dientes del mismo color, que parecía ser como una mano de tres dedos. El mango de la llave era del mismo color, y su llavero parecía ser una especie de _Yin_.

"¡Esa es una _Keyblade_!" exclamó Takato. "¿Cómo la conseguiste?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia…" respondió Amelia, sonriendo nerviosamente, no sabiendo si decirla o no.

"¿La puedes contar?" preguntó Mimi.

"Puedo, pero no creo que la entiendan… ni yo entiendo como conseguí esta… _Zekrom Keyblade_."

"¿_Zekrom_?" preguntó Dawn, invocando la suya. "¡Yo tengo la _Palkia Keyblade_!"

"Y yo la _Rayquaza Keyblade_." Expresó Mimi, invocando su propia arma en su mano derecha.

"¿De verdad?¡Vaya!"

"¿Y ustedes?" preguntó Zero, mirando a los otros dos jóvenes. "¿También poseen una?"

"Si…" respondió Yusei simplemente, extendiendo su brazo hacia el frente e invocando una llave en su mano derecha. Esta era color rojo, con detalles blancos. Parecía algo ancha, con el final de la llave, en este caso sus dientes, pareciendo el frente de una motocicleta extraña. Su _Keychain_ era una rueda con un símbolo similar a la marca que él tenía en su rostro. "Esta es la _Satellite Stardust_."

"Igual yo." Dijo Genki, invocando una llave en su mano derecha. Esta tenía el mango color verde oscuro, y una hoja que era de tres colores; amarillo, rosado, y verde oscuro, que al final, apuntando hacia arriba y formando los dientes, tomaban la forma de lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un monstro tipo pato. La cadena del llavero era rosada, y su _Keychains_ parecía ser una flor de cerezo algo grande. "_Mocchi Courage_, ese es el nombre de mi llave."

"Así que, ustedes tres también son _N-Warriors_…"

"¿_N-Warriors_?¿Qué son esos?" preguntó Amelia con confusión.

"Oigan…" interrumpió Ash, mirando a todos lados. "Quisiera continuar pero… ¿No sienten algo extraño?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _013-Secret of the Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

El grupo miró a todos lados, viendo los arboles del frondoso bosque en donde estaban. Si bien parecía normal, había una atmosfera extraña, una que ellos lograban detectar.

"Ahora que lo dices, se siente extraño." Comentó Tai, mirando a su alrededor.

"Me siento débil…" expresó Takato con seriedad.

"Detecto un tipo de energía en este lugar." Comentó Zero, usando los escáneres de sus ojos para analizar el lugar. "¿Qué piensas, X?"

"Lo mismo que tu, Zero." Respondió el _Hunter_ azul. "Este bosque tiene algo extraño."

"Giru, giru, energía extraña vuelve nervioso a Giru." Dijo el pequeño robot, volviendo a su forma de esfera, forma en el que se sentía más seguro.

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Yusei con seriedad, puesto que él, al igual que Amelia, no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Ni nosotros lo sabemos." Respondió Dawn, antes de voltear a ver a alguien más de su grupo. "¿Sabes dónde, Alan? Tu mencionaste que sabías de esta serie."

"Bueno…" empezó el joven, recordando los lugares que vio en la serie de televisión. "Si estoy en lo correcto, creo que estamos en el _Bosque del Silencio_."

"¿El _Bosque del Silencio_?" preguntó Megaman. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Si lo que vi de la serie de _Guerreras Mágicas_ es cierto aquí, es un bosque que cancela todo tipo de magia… aunque se supone que ya no lo hacía debido a ciertas circunstancias."

"¿Cancela la magia?" preguntó Kristal con asombro y preocupación. "Es por eso que se canceló el hechizo."

"¿Y mis poderes de viento?" preguntó Takato. "No son magia…"

"No lo sé." Respondió Alan, mirando al _Tamer_. "Quizás en este mundo, la magia y la energía sea algo muy parecido."

"¿Y porque no me afecta?" preguntó Latias, de nuevo en forma humana, usando sus poderes psíquicos para levantar un pequeño tronco caído, demostrando que aún tenía sus poderes.

"Quizás porque, en este planeta, los poderes psíquicos no son energía ni magia en el sentido total de la palabra, sino algo diferente."

"¿Entonces estamos indefensos?" preguntó Mario, mirando a su alrededor en alerta.

"No creo…" dijo Alan, caminando hacia un árbol. Al estar cerca de él, el joven le dio un fuerte puñetazo y el árbol cayó al suelo, quebrado de donde recibió el golpe.

"Woa. Es bastante fuerte." Comentó Genki con asombro.

"Como lo esperaba." Continuó Alan, mirando al grupo. "El bosque afecta la energía que emanan de nuestros cuerpos, pero no la que se queda dentro de ellos. Nuestra aura la usamos para incrementar nuestra fuerza física y velocidad, así como resistencia, además de usarla para atacar a distancia con energía. Mientras nuestra aura permanezca dentro de nuestros cuerpos, no será cancelada. Aún tenemos nuestra fuerza y el aura que nos protege de ataques, además de los poderes psíquicos de Latias y la tecnología de X, Zero y Megaman."

"No entiendo nada…" dijo Amelia, sumamente confundida. "¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué es este lugar?"

"No te preocupes, te lo explicaremos luego." Respondió Mimi, mirando a su compañera.

"¿Y ahora que?¿Donde caímos?¿En que mundo estamos?" preguntó X.

"Si este es el bosque del silencio, este debe ser _Céfiro_, el mundo mágico."

"¿_Céfiro_?" preguntó Raichu.

"Si; este es el planeta que estábamos buscando. Ahora hay que salir del bosque… y si estoy en lo correcto, buscar el palacio de cristal y-"

"¡Esperen!" expresó Zero, gritando pero con un tono de voz bajo. "Guarden silencio…"

El grupo rápidamente dejó de hablar debido a la advertencia del _Hunter_ carmesí, quien no tenía su armadura puesta. El grupo continuó viendo a Zero, cuando sus oídos se movieron repentinamente, analizando el lugar a su alrededor.

"¿Escucharon eso?" preguntó Zero al grupo.

"No escuché nada." respondió Dawn, medio confundida por las palabras del _Hunter_.

"Ni yo." dijo Tai.

"Esperen, siento algo." expresó Ash.

"Y escucho algo…" Dijo Megaman, usando sus sentidos robóticos avanzados. "Son… pisadas… muchas y muy grandes…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _011-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Justo en ese momento, los sistemas de X, Zero, Megaman y Giru se activaron al mismo tiempo, manteniendo a los cuatro en alerta.

"¡¿Pero qué-?" cuestionó X con asombro, mientras sus ojos detectaban algo que los demás, que no fueran ellos cuatro, no podían detectar

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!" exclamó Giru con temor, y escondiéndose detrás de Dawn. "¡Múltiples señales de vida acercándose rápidamente!"

"¡¿Qué dices?" preguntó Mimi, su sentido de alerta, al igual que el de los demás, activándose de inmediato.

En ese momento, varias bestias salieron del bosque, monstruos enormes y deformes que comenzaron a rugir ante la presencia de los guerreros.

"¡Woa!" exclamó Genki con asombro. "¿Pero qué-?"

"¡Mama mía!" exclamó Mario.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntó Dawn con algo de miedo, ya que no pudo detectar sus presencias. "¿Cómo llegaron tan cerca de nosotros sin que los detectemos?"

"¿Acaso las energías de este bosque afectan las habilidades de detección con aura?" preguntó Zero, su mente analizando la situación y llegando a esa conclusión de cómo llegaron tan cerca sin ser detectados.

"No sé, ¡Pero estén listos!" exclamó X, comenzando a reunir energía en su _X-Falcon-Buster_. "¡No son bestias fáciles de vencer!"

"¡Si derrotamos a los _Mecronets_, podremos con ellos!" exclamó Kristal, colocándose en guardia para usar su fuerza física en lugar de sus hechizos. "¡Prepárense!"

"¡Quédense detrás de nosotros!" exclamó Mimi, mirando a su amiga Amelia y a los jóvenes que venían con ella, queriendo protegerlos.

Sin embargo, los tres recién llegados se miraron fijamente, antes de afirmar con la cabeza, al parecer teniendo ambos algo en mente también.

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó la nueva joven, levantando su puño izquierdo con determinación. "¡No sé que esté pasando ni en donde estoy, pero yo también pelearé!¡Estas bestias deben de trabajar para algún villano, y por eso deberé aplicarles la justicia y castigarlos como es debido!"

El grupo entero miró a Amelia con confusión.

_'¿De verdad no es la misma Ameria de la serie de Slayers?'_ pensó Alan con confusión. _'Ella tiene su mismo sentido de la justicia y determinación que ella… Quizás sea un rasgo de ella.'_

"Veo que no has cambiado." Dijo Dawn, riendo nerviosamente. "Desde niña siempre creíste que eras una especie de justiciera y que todo el que pareciera villano debía ser uno."

"¡Ya me conoces!" exclamó Amelia, mirando a sus amigas. "¡Vamos!¡Castigaré a estos villanos!"

"Claaaro…"

"¿Estarán bien ustedes?" cuestionó Tai, mirando a los dos mencionados.

"No se preocupen por nosotros." Respondió Yusei, llamando la atención del joven _Digidestined_, antes de colocarse en guardia y sujetar su _Keyblade_ firmemente. "Como Amelia dijo, no sabemos qué está pasando, pero no es la primera vez que pasamos por algo así. También hemos estado en situaciones de combate, por lo que sabemos cómo defendernos."

"Si ustedes lo dicen…"

"¡Confía en nosotros!" exclamó Genki, levantando un dedo pulgar y sonriendo con determinación.

"¡Derrotaremos a estos villanos porque tenemos la justicia de nuestro lado!" dijo Amelia, mirando a los monstruos con seriedad.

"… ok…" dijo Tai.

"Que recibimiento…" se quejó Raichu, al ver a todos los monstruos que los rodeaban. "Acabamos de llegar y peleamos con monstruos. ¿Porqué no pueden ser chicas lindas y voluptuosas en trajes de baño reveladores las que nos reciban?"

"¡No empieces, Raichu!" exclamaron todos los que conocían al roedor eléctrico, con Amelia, Genki y Yusei mirándose con confusión.

"Vaya, que mal humorados están hoy."

"¿Ese _Pokemon_ siempre es así?" preguntó Amelia con confusión.

"Si… y es un pervertido." Respondió Mimi. "Cuida tu cuerpo, que él no tardará en intentar tocarte."

"Oh… ya veo…" dijo la joven… antes de señalar al _Pokemon_. "¡Alguien con una personalidad tan impura deberá ser castigado!"

"¡Déjame ser!" exclamó Raichu.

Sin previo aviso, las bestias comenzaron a moverse, lanzándose contra los héroes, quienes los vinieron venir.

"¡Ahí vienen!" exclamó Latias, concentrando sus poderes psíquicos en sus puños y piernas humanas.

"¡Ataquen!" exclamó Alan, lanzándose contra las criaturas.

Y así, los héroes comenzaron a luchar contra estas extrañas bestias que los atacaron de pronto.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _090-Impending Doom- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

Lejos de los héroes, y cerca del castillo de cristal, en una planicie con sólo rocas, había cinco seres luchando; Tres chicas combatían contra dos caballeros, usando sus poderes para intentar derrotarlos. Las chicas poseían magia poderosa, aunque la diversidad de ataques de cada una de ellas era muy limitada. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener gran fuerza, las tres chicas estaban más lastimadas y cansadas que los dos caballeros frente a ellas.

Una de las guerreras, de cabello rojo y armadura del mismo color, estaba peleando contra un caballero de armadura negra, con forma de tigre dientes de sable, y que cuyo cabello era corto y de azul celeste. La joven usaba sus poderes de fuego para intentar lastimar al caballero, pero él sólo esquivaba sus ataques y contra atacaba con más fuerza. Ella alzó su espada e intentó cortar al caballero con ella, pero este evitó la afilada hoja de su enemiga; en una de esas evasiones, el caballero pudo observar lo afilada que era, al cortar una roca cercana a donde estaba él hace unos segundos.

La chica continuaba su ataque contra el caballero, y parecía que lo tenía al darle un corte poderoso a la altura del pecho, pero el guerrero, usando sus poderes de hielo, creó un pequeño escudo que recibió de lleno el corte de la mujer, aunque esto no evitó que fuera lanzado varios metros hacia atrás en el aire, pero no pasó a mayores ya que él logró caer sobre sus piernas en el suelo rocoso. La chica le lanzó varias llamaradas de su mano izquierda hacia el guerrero, pero este levantó sus brazos, rodeados de aire congelado, y bloqueó las que venían directamente hacia él, mientras dejaba las otras pasar a su lado. Al terminar el ataque, el caballero sólo se cruzó de brazos, su capa gris ondeando por el viento tormentoso, mientras veía a la chica sujetando la espada, mirándolo con determinación y odio.

"¿Acaso eso es todo?" preguntó el caballero con burla. "¿Acaso este es el poder de las famosas _Magic Knights_, las protectoras de _Céfiro_? No me hagan reír…"

La guerrera de fuego sólo lo miró, algo insultada por el comentario del caballero.

"¡No, no lo es!" exclamó ella de regreso. "¡Esta vez verás de lo que soy capaz!"

"Eso espero." Dijo el caballero. "Porque no hay honor ni diversión en vencer a alguien débil… ¿No estás de acuerdo?" preguntó, pero ella sólo lo siguió mirando fijamente. "Muy bien, jugaré un poco contigo un poco más, antes de matarte…" dijo, sonriendo con malicia antes de continuar. "…como lo hice con ese hombre."

Ante esto, la chica recordó lo que había pasado hace unos cinco días; el cuerpo de aquel a quien ella amaba, desapareciendo frente a ella, con sólo un pedazo de tela como recuerdo.

Y, ante tal recuerdo, ella estalló en furia…

"¡Maldito!"

La guerrera se envolvió en llamas y se lanzó contra el caballero, quien se descruzó de brazos y se defendió de la incandescente espada de la joven, bloqueándola con su brazo.

"¡Si!¡Así!" exclamó el caballero con emoción. "¡Así es como debes pelear!"

Y la pelea entre ellos continuaba, mientras otras dos chicas, una de cabello y armadura azul, y la otra de cabello rubio y armadura verde, luchaban contra otro caballero de armadura roja y cabello blanco algo largo, que usaba un arpa como arma, las cuerdas de esta arma siendo tan afiladas como una espada. Aún con sus ataques a distancia, no parecían tenerla fácil.

La pelea entre ellos continuaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Un monstruo caía al piso, siendo cortado por una llave gigante, mientras otro era quemado vivo y mientras que otros más eran elevados por el aire.

Los héroes continuaban su lucha contra los monstruos del bosque que los atacaron sin aviso y de todos lados. Gracias a que ellos eran más fuertes, los héroes podían ganarles a los monstruos, pero estos eran más numerosos, cada vez saliendo más y más del bosque que lo rodeaba.

"¿Cuántos mas hay aquí?" preguntó Dawn, bloqueando unas garras filosas que iban a su cuello con su _Keyblade_, para luego empujarlo lejos. "¡Son interminables!"

"¡Continúen!" exclamó Kristal, cortando a otro monstruo con una de sus _Keyblades._ "¡No creo que falten mucho!"

"¡Pero hay que salir de aquí!" exclamó Mario, quien quemaba a los monstruos que había al frente de el por medio de una flor de fuego, ya que el bosque evitaba que pudiera usar sus propios poderes, más no los del artefacto especial.

"¡Si, hay que hallar una forma!" exclamó Megaman, disparándole a un monstruo con su _Mega-Buster_ al máximo, haciéndolo volar en pedazos.

Debido a que el bosque bloqueaba su magia, los héroes no podían, ni usar sus poderes especiales, salvo poderes psíquicos, ni sus _Bankai Armors_, por lo que no podían usar sus armaduras y hacía la pelea un poco más dispareja. Sin embargo, su fuerza física era suficiente para poder destruir a los monstruos.

Takato continuaba cortando enemigos a la mitad con su _Keyblade_, haciendo rápidos movimientos con ella. Pero no logró ver a un monstruo que se le lanzó por detrás, hasta que fue muy tarde como para reaccionar. Afortunadamente para él, Mimi estaba cerca y ella sí logró verlo, por lo que saltó para interceptar al monstruo en el aire y darle un fuerte derechazo en el rostro, uno que lo mandó de nuevo hacia el bosque, alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

"Gracias." Comentó Takato, mientras que ella caía sobre una de sus rodillas de nuevo al suelo, luego de dar una voltereta en el aire.

"No hay problema." Respondió ella, antes de seguir con su batalla. Volteó a otro lado y vio como su amiga, Amelia, estaba apaleando a otro monstruo. "Creo que no debí preocuparme por ella. Sabe pelear."

"Bien sabes que ella estaba decidida a ser una justiciera." Expresó Dawn, cayendo de pie a lado de ella. "Si obtuvo una _Keyblade_, ¿Crees que no practicaría con ella?"

"Buen punto… aunque me pregunto qué estaba haciendo en _Rayterra_ en primer lugar."

"No sé, quizás le pasó lo mismo que a nosotras; que terminamos en otro mundo." Expresó la chica de cabello azul, mirando a otro monstruo. "¡Vamos!"

Zero usaba su _Keyblade_ para bloquear todos los zarpazos de las bestias que lo atacaban, a veces con demasiada facilidad. Pero, poco a poco más bestias comenzaron a rodearlo, impidiéndole escapar en cualquier dirección. Entonces, el recién llegado, Yusei Fudo, apareció sobre uno de los monstruos y usó su _Keyblade_ para cortarle el cráneo, rápidamente sacándolo del combate, antes de saltar hacia el frente y caer a lado de Zero y colocarse en guardia.

"No peleas nada mal." Comentó el _Hunter Carmesí_.

"Si." Respondió Yusei simplemente, mirando a sus enemigos. "No es mi primera vez peleando."

"Se nota… pero, ¿Podrás hacerlo mejor?"

"Trataré…"

No sabía porque, pero Zero sonrió un poco ante esta respuesta, antes de lanzarse contra sus enemigos.

Ash y Tai estaban siendo rodeados por un trió de monstruos, cada uno de ellos preparados para atacarlos. Los dos jóvenes se lanzaron contra dos de ellos, mientras que el tercero aprovechó para lanzarse contra Ash, el más cercano a él, y querer atacarlo por la espalda mientras el joven atacaba al otro monstruo.

… Sin embargo, velozmente, otra figura dio un salto grande y golpeó a esta tercer criatura en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente o muerta, mientras Ash derrotaba a su enemigo. Cuando Tai y Ash voltearon a ver al que los ayudó, se dieron cuenta de que era Genki, quien regresaba al suelo… tardándose en detenerse debido a que sus tenis tenían ahora cada uno una hilera de ruedas de goma.

"¿Patines de ruedas?" preguntó Tai con algo de confusión. "¿Dónde tenías esos?"

"En mi mochila." Respondió Genki, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia. "Son plataformas que se adaptan al calzado."

"Oh, entonces no son botas de patines… ¿Puedes pelear con eso?"

"Soy un experto." Expresó el joven, llevándose la llave a su hombro derecho… antes de colocarse en guardia. "¡Cuidado!"

Ash y Tai voltearon a ver a un lado y se dieron cuenta de que otro monstruo tomó una enorme roca y se las lanzó. Los tres héroes saltaron cada uno en una dirección diferente, evitando ser aplastados por la enorme roca.

X, por su parte, usaba sus habilidades de lucha para mantener a los monstruos a la defensiva. Afortunadamente era de los únicos que portaba su armadura, al haber sido activada fuera del bosque y no surtir efecto en ella. Con su cañón _X-Buster_ en su mano izquierda, el _Hunter_ disparaba a todo monstruo frente a él. También, cuando se acercaban mucho, el _Hunter_ podía pelear de manera física, dando patadas y golpes marcados, similares a los movimientos de Ryu de _Street Fighter_, dado que él los conocía.

Entonces, luego de dispararle en el pecho a otro monstruo y hacerle un agujero, X sintió algo extraño; un destello de luz que pasó por su mente, alertándolo de algo.

_'¿Qué es esta sensación?'_ preguntó el _Hunter_ azul para sí mismo. _'Es como si… como si alguien me necesitara…'_

_"Ella te necesita…"_

_'¿Uh?¿Quién es?¿Quien habla conmigo?'_

_"¡No hay tiempo!¡Ella puede morir!¡Ve!"_

X se quedó parado por un tiempo, sin hacer nada, para sorpresa de sus amigos. Entonces, sin previo aviso, activó las turbinas de la _Falcon__ Armor_, y se elevó al cielo, alejándose de la pelea.

"¡X!¿A donde vas?" preguntó Zero, viendo a su compañero alejarse.

"¡Lo siento!¡Pero me necesitan en otro lugar!" respondió X, alejándose del grupo con su armadura.

"¡Nosotros también!" exclamó Raichu, esquivando a un monstruo y dándole con un _Iron Tail_, en la cabeza. Al parecer, los ataques físicos de los _Pokemon_ todavía funcionaban.

"¡Perdón!¡Arrégleselas ustedes!¡!Tengo que estar en otro lugar"

Y con esto, el _Hunter_ se alejó del bosque, dejando a sus compañeros a pelar contra las criaturas.

"¡Que mal amigo!" exclamó Dawn con enfado. "¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos aquí solos con esto?"

"Quizás tenga alguna razón…" expresó Latias. "X no es de las personas que dejan a sus amigos sin razón."

"¡Pero eso no significa que-!"

"¡Luego resolvemos eso!" exclamó Ash con enfado. "¡Ahí vienen más!"

"¡Oh cielos!… ¡Esto no termina!" dijo Tai, colocándose en guardia.

Mientras el grupo luchaba, Alan miró al cielo, en dirección a donde X se había ido.

"Buena suerte…" dijo, antes de continuar luchando.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p>X volaba por el cielo, con rumbo desconocido. No sabía porque iba en esa dirección, pero sentía que debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible.<p>

"No puedo creer lo que hice…" Se dijo a sí mismo. "Pero siento que debo hacer esto. ¿Qué es lo que tiene este mundo que sólo me está confundiendo?"

_'¡Soy libre!'_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

X se detuvo de pronto, mirando en todas direcciones para encontrar el origen de esa voz, una voz oscura, llena de odio y rencor, así como de ser de venganza.

"¡¿Quién es?" preguntó X, exigiendo a esa voz revelar su identidad. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus escáneres internos podía detectar algo extraño cerca de él. "Que extraño… ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"

X continuó mirando a todas partes… hasta que sus escáneres lograron detectar algo. A lo lejos, decenas de kilómetros de su localización, se podía ver algo. Usando sus escáneres y maximizando la capacidad de visión, el _Hunter_ logró ver qué era lo que estaba a lo lejos; un enorme castillo de cristal, la única estructura en el horizonte visible.

"Ese debe ser el lugar. Muy bien, vamos a inves-"

_-FLASH!-_

En eso, X se detuvo de golpe. Había sentido una energía muy poderosa cerca de donde él estaba, lo cual lo mantuvo alerta.

"¿De dónde viene?" se preguntó, mirando a todas direcciones, sus escáneres avisándole de nueva información recolectada, indicando la localización de dichas energías. "Están cerca. Será mejor que no me detecten."

Dicho esto, el _Hunter_ bajó a tierra y continuó el camino usando su acelerador _Dash_, disminuyendo su aura para evitar que no lo detectaran. Pocos kilómetros después, se encontró en el borde de un acantilado, y según sus escáneres y sentidos, las presencias que detectó estaban del otro lado. Recostándose sobre el piso, el _Hunter_ se asomó por el acantilado y miró había abajo, viendo lo que había.

Una batalla estaba en curso…

Eran tres chicas y dos hombres los que combatían entre sí, y al parecer las chicas eran un equipo, mientras que los caballeros eran otro. La pelea continuaba y X seguía mirando a todos, analizándolos con sus escáneres, hasta que sus ojos se centraron en la chica de cabello rojo y armadura de casi igual color.

"¡¿Qué?" Se preguntó con asombro. "¡Es ella, la chica que salió en mi sueño!" expresó, recolectando toda la información posible de ella.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Abajo, la pelea continuaba. La guerrera de fuego estaba siendo atacada por varios golpes helados producidos por su rival. La chica sólo podía defenderse con su espada, bloqueando la mayoría de los golpes que él le causaba.

"¡Hahahaha!" Reía el rival en burla. "Tu fuerza es admirable, guerrera de fuego, pero no se compara con la fuerza de un _Phantom Knight_. ¡No tenemos comparación!"

"¡Cállate!" exclamó la guerrera con enfado. "¡Te venceré y vengaré la muerte de Latis!"

"¡No lo lograras, niña!"

El sujeto se lanzó contra ella y, con un audaz movimiento, logró despojar a la guerrera de su arma, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándola de balance. El caballero vio la oportunidad de continuar con su ofensiva.

"_¡FROZEN UPPERCUT!_"

El caballero de fuego le dio un fuerte golpe a la chica en el mentón, rodeándola de aire helado y mandándola al cielo. La chica sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a bajar rápidamente de una forma alarmante. Fue en ese momento cuando vio que parte de sus piernas y brazos se congelaban poco a poco, mientras ella caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

"¡No!¡No puedo perder aquí!"

La joven, no queriendo perder el combate, elevó su aura, las llamas generadas por esta comenzó a derretir el hielo que cubría su cuerpo, sorprendiendo al caballero de hielo, e incluso a X.

"Increíble…" dijo el _Hunter_ azul, viendo la pelea, los escáneres en sus ojos indicando que el poder combate de ella se elevaba. "Esa chica tiene un poder de lucha muy alto… es tan alto como el mío, y casi como Kristal o Alan cuando usan sus armaduras. Realmente ella debe ser uno de los guerreros protectores de esta galaxia; una _Magic Knight._"

Con el hielo derretido y la temperatura de su cuerpo devuelta a la normalidad, la chica dio un par de piruetas en el aire, antes de caer sobre sus piernas en el suelo, sin causarse daño alguno. El caballero sonrió al ver esto.

"Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé." Dijo con malicia. "Realmente es una pena acabar con esto."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la chica, colocándose en posición de pelea.

"No tienes tu espada, y aunque no lo parezca, estás muy mal herida… y tus amigas acaban de ser derrotadas."

"¡¿Qué?"

La chica se volteó a un lado para ver a sus amigas, su rostro llenándose de terror al verlas. Las dos chicas que luchaban contra el otro caballero estaban aún de pie, pero al parecer estaban atrapadas, debido a las extrañas cuerdas del caballero rojo, cuerdas que salían de su arpa y rodeaban el cuerpo de las chicas, impidiendo que ellas se movieran.

"¡Marina, Anaís!¿Están bien?" preguntó la guerrera de fuego, con gran preocupación por sus amigas.

"¡Estamos bien, Lucy!" exclamó la chica de cabello rubio y armadura verde, cuyo nombre era Anaïs.

"¡Preocúpate por ti, Lucy!" dijo la chica de cabello azul, largo y armadura del mismo color, de nombre Marina. "¡Encárgate de vencer a ese hombre!"

"¡Lo haré amigas!" expresó la guerrera de fuego, que se llamaba Lucy. "¡Lo venceré y luego iré a ayudarlas!"

"Lucy… lindo nombre…" La chica, Lucy, volteó a ver a su oponente, quien había comentado eso, estando de nuevo de brazos cruzados. "Lindo nombre para una linda chica, pero estás equivocada si piensas que me vencerás."

"No lo creo… ¡Te venceré ahora!"

"Eso quiero verlo." dijo el caballero, elevando su aura helada al máximo. "¡Prepárate, _Magic Knight_ _Lucy_!"

El aura del caballero de hielo comenzó a elevarse, congelando el piso a sus pies y disminuyendo la temperatura del aire a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a la guerrera de fuego. Sin embargo, la chica no iba a dejarse vencer.

"¡No perderé esta pelea!" dijo ella, elevando su aura y creando algunas llamas a su alrededor. "_¡FLAME ARROWS!_"

Las llamas que estaban alrededor de la chica comenzaron a alargarse, tomando la forma de flechas, que fueron lanzadas contra el caballero, quien sólo sonrió ante el ataque.

"¡Un ataque tan débil no podrá contra mí!" exclamó el caballero, alzando sus manos al frente, creando una esfera azul entre ellas, rodeado de aire congelado, formando anillos alrededor de la esfera, haciendo que esta parezca un átomo azul. "¡Toma mi ataque más fuerte, pasado de generación en generación en mi familia!_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

El caballero lanzó la enorme esfera de aire helado hacia el frente a gran velocidad, en dirección hacia donde venían los ataques de llamas. Las flechas de fuego de la guerrera Lucy impactaron en la esfera de hielo con gran fuerza, pero estas no le hicieron nada, siendo extinguidas por el poderoso aire congelado. Sin poder reaccionar antes de tiempo, Lucy sólo podía ver la esfera de aire helado acercarse a ella y cruzarse de brazos, antes de recibir el ataque.

Sus amigas sólo veían horrorizadas como su amiga era rodeada por un aire frío muy poderoso y rápido, los cristales de hielo hiriendo el cuerpo de su compañera. Lucy entonces fue arrojada al aire, rodeada de aire helado, evitando que ella pudiera moverse, más no el que no gritara de dolor por los cristales que cortaban la piel de su cuerpo. La guerrera de fuego, luego de unos segundos de elevarse, comenzó a caer al suelo rápidamente, esta vez no pudiendo evitar la dolorosa caída. Sus amigas vieron a su amiga caer al suelo pesadamente.

"¡Lucy!" Exclamaron ambas chicas, llenándose de temor.

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_** _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

La chica de fuego estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, con varias heridas en su cuerpo y partes de su armadura cuarteadas. Del cristal rojo que tenía en su guante, una luz roja comenzó a brillar, rodeando el cuerpo de la chica. Cuando el brillo rojo terminó, Lucy ya no tenía su armadura, sino un traje rojo de colegiala… sus ropas normales. El caballero sólo la miró un poco, analizando la situación.

"Uh, creo que me sobrepasé nuevamente…" dijo el caballero. "La maté antes de tiempo… bueno, no importa, ahora solo hay que-"

Sin embargo, él notó algo; Lucy comenzaba a moverse, lentamente, intentando ponerse de pie.

"Oh… es muy resistente."

Lentamente, Lucy alzó la cabeza, mostrando su rostro, un poco manchado de su propia sangre, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"N-no…" dijo Lucy, respirando agitadamente. "No… p-puedo p-p-per…der…"

"Bastante fuerte, diría yo." dijo el otro caballero, aquel con el que lucharon las otras guerreras. "¡Mátala de una vez!"

"Realmente tienes un gran espíritu de lucha." Comentó el guerrero de tigre de dientes de sable. "Pero no te puedo dejar con vida. Estoy seguro que, ahora que no tienes tu armadura para protegerte, morirás con el siguiente ataque, ¿no es así?"

Lucy comenzó a levantarse lentamente, hasta lograr ponerse de pie, pero estaba tambaleando, señal de que sus fuerzas le estaban fallando. Al mirar al frente, pudo ver a su rival, creando otra esfera de aire helado en sus manos. Sus amigas vieron esto y comenzaron a gritarle en desesperación.

"¡Lucy!¡Huye, Lucy!" Exclamaban, pidiéndole que se salvara ella.

_'Oh no…'_ pensó la chica de cabello azul. _'Si alguna vez deseara que existieran los Guerreros Magicos, ¡Este es el momento!'_

Sin embargo, Lucy no respondía; sólo miraba a su rival con cansancio, respirando agitadamente.

_'No…'_ Pensó ella. _'Mi cuerpo ya no puede más… me duele mucho el cuerpo… no puedo moverme aunque quiera…'_

"Entonces…" dijo el caballero. "Este será el fin de la _Magic__ Knight_ del fuego. Un final irónico; la guerrera del fuego será congelada hasta la muerte… que triste final."

_'Lo siento, Latis…'_ pensó Lucy, bajando un poco la cabeza. _'No fui… no fui capaz de proteger Céfiro… espero que me perdones…'_

"¡Este es el final!" exclamó el caballero. "_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

El caballero lanzó la esfera de hielo hacia Lucy, quien sólo cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, viendo el final cerca… pero no la sombra que se acercó a ella a gran velocidad.

_-KABOOM!-_

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

Sus amigas sólo vieron la esfera estallar, levantando algo de polvo en el lugar donde su amiga estaba. El caballero de tigre, así como el otro que usaba el arpa, sonrió al ver la esfera, al saber que había cumplido con su trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se asentó, el caballero de traje de tigre se sorprendió por lo que vio… bueno, por lo que NO vio. El lugar donde la esfera había impactado estaba congelado, pero no estaba el cuerpo de la chica, confundiendo a ambos caballeros.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó el caballero de tigre, mirando a todos lados. "No pudo esquivarlo, no podía moverse…"

"¡Arriba!" exclamó su otro compañero, señalando al cielo.

El caballero de tigre miró al cielo y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

"¿Pero qué-?"

Lucy esperaba sentir el helado aire de su enemigo envolviéndola y quitándole la vida. En cambio, sintió una calidez rodeando su cuerpo y un aura relajante, una que no había sentido antes. Esa calidez la reconfortaba, luego de la pelea contra el guerrero de hielo, su cuerpo se sentía más tranquilo que antes. ¿Pero de donde venía dicha calidez?

"¿Estás bien?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_** _014-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Lucy abrió sus ojos para ver de quien era la voz que escuchaba. Sus ojos rojizos quedaron frente a frente con unos ojos verdes y llenos de vida. Ella notó, luego de unos segundos, que los ojos pertenecían a un joven que nunca antes había visto; un muchacho de piel clara y que vestía una armadura extraña. Luego, sintió que él la estaba sujetando, con un brazo detrás de su espalda y el otro debajo de sus rodillas, cargándola como si fuera una novia. Inconcientemente, ella tenía una de sus manos en el pecho del joven, sintiendo la fría armadura que él tenía.

"¿Oye?¿Estás bien?" volvió a preguntar el sujeto, confundiendo da la chica aún más.

"¿Uh?" preguntó ella, saliendo de la impresión en la que estaba. "Eh… S-si, estoy bien… gracias…"

"Me alegro."

"D-disculpa… ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Un amigo…"

Lucy sintió que comenzaban a moverse. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que estaban volando, usando algo en la espalda del joven que la había salvado. Ellos comenzaron a bajar a tierra, donde todos los presentes los estaban viendo. Al tocar tierra, el joven retiró el brazo que sujetaba las piernas de la chica, dejando que ella pudiera ponerse en pie. Desafortunadamente ella estaba muy débil, por lo que el joven tuvo que sujetarla de nuevo, tomándola de la espalda y de la cintura.

"¡Woa, cuidado! Aún estas débil…" comentó el joven con algo de preocupación.

"G-gracias…" dijo Lucy.

El joven sólo sonrió ante esto, y, por alguna razón, la chica sentía una gran paz y algo de vergüenza al ver el rostro de ese chico, como si algo dentro de ella indicara que lo conocía. Pero entonces, el rostro del joven cambió a uno serio cuando miró hacia el frente, viendo al caballero del tigre acercarse a ellos. El joven soltó a Lucy y se colocó instintivamente frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, haciendo que el caballero lo mirara con curiosidad.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó el guerrero con autoridad. "No eres de este mundo, ¿Verdad?" cuestionó, ganándose sólo silencio de parte del joven. "No debes sorprenderte, lo sé por tu armadura; esa es una armadura con una aura distinta a la de los guerreros de este planeta. ¡¿Quién eres?"

El joven sólo sonrió, mientras convertía la armadura de su brazo derecho en un cañón, apuntando al caballero, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

"Mi nombre es Megaman X… ¡Y seré tu nuevo oponente!"

**Fin del Capítulo 04**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ten cuidado X, este sujeto tiene un aura muy poderosa, puede ser incluyo superior a la tuya.

**X:** ¡Rayos!¡Es muy rápido!¡A penas y puedo contraatacar!

**Caballero:** Eres fuerte, X, pero no tienes posibilidades de vencerme… ¡Te mostrare el poder de los Fantasmas!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **La batalla de X; N-Warrior vs Phantom Knight.**_

**X: **¡AH!¡Es muy rápido!

**Alan:** ¡Cuidado!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice<strong>: _Bueno, es todo por hoy, chicos. ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un comentario para ver que opinan de esto. Como quiera, actualizaré el Sabado que viene... nos vemos pronto =)

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	6. Cap 05: NWarrior vs Phantom Knight

**_22/OCT/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_Saiyan X dice: _**_Para ver como son las armaduras de X, busquen en Google "Megaman Wikia X armors". Yo uso la versión en ingles, y uso los nombres de esta. Si van a la versión en español, unas armaduras tendrán diferente nombre. Soundtrack del 151-160 está en linea._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente_****_, en The N-Warriors:_**

El grupo de héroes, quienes dejaron_ Novaterra_ para comenzar su nuevo viaje, había llegado a su destino… pero lo había hecho en el aire. Luego de caer en un misterioso bosque que bloqueaba la magia, el grupo tuvo que luchar contra monstruos que comenzaron a salir de este bosque, atacándolos sin razón aparente.

Mientras tanto, una batalla entre las _Magic Knights_, las protectoras de _Céfiro_, el mundo donde estaban, y los _Phantom Knights_, misteriosos seres con grandes poderes, estaba ocurriendo cerca de donde los héroes del _Nintenverse_ aparecieron. X sintió la necesidad de partir, así que se retiró del lugar, dejando a sus amigos en el bosque, quienes entendieron que tenía que irse. El _Hunter Azul_ encontró la batalla, donde notó a Lucy, la chica que había visto en su sueño, luchar contra un guerrero con armadura de tigre colmillos de sable. La joven guerrera de fuego perdió la pelea y estuvo a punto de ser asesinada, de no ser por la llegada de X, quien logró rescatarla a tiempo.

Ahora, X se enfrenta al misterioso caballero, en una de las primeras batallas de los _N-Warriors_ fuera del _Nintenverse_.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

**_Capitulo 05: La batalla de X; N-Warrior vs Phantom Knight._**

_-Castillo de Cristal- _

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

En el salón del trono, un grupo de personas, y ese extraño conejo, se encontraban rodeando una mesa en el centro del mismo. En el centro de la mesa, había una imagen del campo de batalla donde estaban las chicas luchando contra los caballeros. El grupo miraba la pelea por esta imagen mágica, cuando de repente vieron al misterioso joven, X, aparecer y salvar a Lucy, dejando algo confundidos a las personas que miraban esto.

"¿Qué significa esto, Guru Clef?¿Quién es ese sujeto?" preguntó un caballero de armadura azul marino y cabello rubio y corto, pero con unos cabellos lo suficientemente largos para formar una pequeña coleta. Su rostro era el de un guerrero, uno que había estado en innumerables batallas en el pasado. Y aún así, este guerrero sabía que si él entrara en una pelea contra los recientes enemigos, sería un estorbo.

"No lo sé, Ráfaga…" respondió el joven mago, Guru Clef. "Pero algo me dice que es un amigo."

"Bueno, si, salvó a Lucy. Pero aún hay que saber quién es él. ¿Qué tal si es un truco enemigo?"

"Es extraño…" comentó una mujer morena, sumamente hermosa y un traje algo revelador. Su cabello rosa pálido era largo, lo suficiente para llegar hasta su cintura. "Ese sujeto… puedo sentir una enorme cantidad de energía en él. Es tan fuerte como el de las chicas."

"Caldina tiene razón…" expresó un joven alto, con un gorro verde que empujaba su cabello castaño hacia abajo, evitando que se pudieran ver sus ojos. Llevaba un traje blanco con verde y parecía que era un hechicero. "La energía que este sujeto emite es muy grande."

"Sabes Ascot…" dijo la mujer a lado de él, la de cabello rosa, Caldina. "No debes siempre decir lo mismo que yo."

"Eh, lo siento…"

"Pero es verdad…" dijo el caballero rubio, Ráfaga. "Su energía es muy grande. ¿De donde habrá venido?"

"No lo sé…" dijo Clef, meditando un poco. "Pero al parecer está por pelear con ese _Phantom Knight_, y eso lo hace un aliado… por ahora…"

Los cuatro continuaron viendo la imagen, ya que X estaba por luchar con ese guerrero, y estaban deseosos de ver quién era en realidad.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

En el campo de batalla, el misterioso caballero miraba a X con curiosidad, intentando descifrar más acerca de este misterioso guerrero.

"¿Megaman X?" preguntó el caballero. "Un nombre muy extraño."

"Llámame X, es mejor…" expresó el Hunter con seriedad, con la misma como cuando se enfrenta a un _Maverick_. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Muy bien, X, como tu te has presentado, es mi turno de hacerlo. Mi nombre es Zek, _Phantom Knight_ de _Mizar Zeta_."

"¿Zek de _Mizar Zeta_?" Preguntó X, sus ojos centrándose en su enemigo… y un extraño brillo en ellos apareció, así como lo que parecían ser… datos. _'Iniciando modo de escaneo.'_

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight Mizar Zeta Zek.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Mizar Zeta Zek-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.82 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veinticinco años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Hielo-_**

**_-Analizando armadura…-_**

**_-Aleación metálica desconocida; no aparece en la base de datos de Replira. Sin embargo, se encuentra una coincidencia en la base de datos de Novaterra.-_**

**_-Desplegando información:-_**

**_-La armadura del sujeto es una armadura que usan los God Warriors de la galaxia Asgard. La base de datos indica que la aleación de metal con la que está hecha se llama Midgardion. El nivel de defensa que otorga estas armaduras es similar a las que otorgan la aleación de metal conocida como Nintendium, la aleación metálica con la que están fabricadas las armaduras de los N-Warriors _****_y que es imposible de crear debido a la complejidad de su composición._****_-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 378,300 unidades.-_**

_'¿378,300? Eso es tan fuerte como Alan o Kristal como Super Novans, y más fuerte que los Generales del Imperio Mecron.'_ Pensó X, apretando sus puños y dientes. _'El poder de todos, como normales, rondan los 40,000. Con nuestras armaduras, aumenta esa fuerza por tres, por lo que tenemos una fuerza aproximada a 120,000. Alan y Kristal, como Super Novans, aumentan esa fuerza por tres, por lo que llegan a un poder de unos 360,000. Mi poder con mi armadura más fuerte no llega ni a los 138,000, y como no puedo transformarme en Super Novan, eso lo hace tres veces más fuerte que yo. Tendré que distraerlo hasta que lleguen los demás.'_

"¿Qué clase de guerrero eres tu?¿Acaso eres un _Magic Knight_?" Preguntó el enemigo, llamando de nuevo la atención de X.

"No, en mi mundo soy un _Maverick Hunter_… pero desde hace unos días, soy un _N-Warrior_."

"¿_N-Warrior_? Ya veo, así que eres de otra galaxia. Interesante…" Expresó el caballero, Zek de _Mizar Zeta_, quien se colocaba en posición de pelea. "¡Muéstrame el poder de pelea de un guerrero de otra galaxia!"

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó X, poniéndose en guardia para iniciar la pelea.

"¡Espera!" exclamó la chica detrás de él, lo que provocó que la voltease a ver.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Quién eres?¿De dónde vienes?"

"Dejemos las presentaciones para después, ¿no? Sólo diré que me llamo X, como le dije a ese sujeto."

"Bueno, yo me llamo Lucy. ¿Podrás contra él?"

"No te preocupes, he luchado contra gente muy fuerte antes."_ 'Aunque no tanto como contra él…'_ "Mejor preocúpate por ayudar a tus amigas."

"Me gustaría, pero no tengo las energías necesarias para pelear."

"Eso es un problema." Dijo X, pensando en lo que podía hacer. Luego de pensar un rato, se le ocurrió una idea, al ver al otro caballero de armadura roja y arpa quien estaba sujetando a las chicas con esas extrañas cuerdas de arpa. "Escucha, cuando diga _ahora_, vas por tus amigas."

"¿Eh?¿De qué hablas?" cuestionó ella con confusión.

"Sólo confía en mí."

La chica iba a responderle, pero al ver los ojos del joven frente a ella, no supo porqué, pero le tenía confianza. Era una cualidad de ella; el saber a quienes tenerles confianza, y esta no sería la excepción.

"De acuerdo, confío en ti." Expresó la pelirroja con determinación, haciendo que X sonriera un poco.

"Gracias."

"¿Qué están pensando ustedes dos?" preguntó Zek, notando que ambos guerreros estaban conversando entre sé. "¿Están tratando de hacer un plan para luchar contra mí?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

X sólo miró de nueva cuenta al guerrero frente a él, aunque mirando de reojo al otro que estaba a varios metros de distancia. Comenzó a reunir energía, lo cual causó que Zek se preparara para el ataque. Sin embargo, no se esperó lo que seguía.

"¡Ahora!" exclamó X, convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en cañón… y apuntándole al _Phantom Knight_ que estaba al lado de las otras chicas. "_¡CHARGED SHOT!¡X-BUSTER!_"

En lugar de dispararle a Zek, el _Maverick Hunter_ disparó al otro _Phantom Knight_ que sujetaba a las chicas. El extrañado caballero de cabello de armadura roja se sorprendió al ver un cometa de energía pequeño y largo pero muy fuerte y rápido, viniendo hacia él. El caballero salió de la confusión y, usando su mano libre, logró bloquear y desviar el poderoso ataque, no sin antes sentir entumida la mano.

_'Que ataque tan poderoso… de no haberlo bloqueado, me hubiera dañado mucho.'_ pensó el caballero, mirando su entumida mano.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡GLIDE ARMOR!_"

Debido a que estaba distraído por el ataque sorpresivo y el entumecimiento de su mano, no se dio cuenta de que X se había movido, usando su sistema de aceleración _Dash_ y las turbinas en la espalda de la _Falcon Armor_, hasta que estaba justo frente a él, en el aire, con su pierna derecha hacia atrás. La armadura de X, al llegar frente a él, cambió de la _Falcon Armor_ a la _Glide Armor_, armadura usada cuando conocieron a Axl durante la emergencia contra el sindicado _Red Alert._

"¡¿Pero qué-?"

_-BLAM!-_

X le conectó una poderosa patada al caballero en pleno rostro, lanzándolo muy lejos hasta estrellarse contra una formación de grandes rocas que estaba cerca de la zona. Debido a esto, la cuerdas del arpa que rodeaba a las otras chicas se cortaron, liberándolas de sus ataduras. Las chicas se levantaron lentamente mientras X caía a su lado.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó X, mirando a las dos mujeres a lado de él.

"Si, gracias señor." dijo la chica rubia, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, algo que confundió un poco al _Hunter_.

"¡Espera, _Anaís_!" dijo la otra chica de cabello azul. "No podemos confiar en él."

"Pero Marina, él nos rescató" dijo la chica rubia.

"Quizás… pero, ¿Qué tal si es un truco?¿Y si es amigo de esos caballeros?¿Como podemos confiar en él?"

X iba a decir algo para defenderse, cuando de repente tuvo que mirar hacia un lado y cruzar sus brazos en defensa sobre su rostro, para luego ser tacleado por algo.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Zek, quien había corrido a gran velocidad contra X para luego taclearlo con fuerza. X y Zek se fueron volando al ras del suelo, intercambiando golpes, alejándose de las chicas.

"Creo que eso es suficiente, ¿No, Marina?"

"Si Anaís, es suficiente."

"¡Marina, Anaís!" exclamó una tercera chica. Al voltear a un lado, las dos vieron que se trataba de Lucy, la tercera _Magic Knight_, quien corría hacia ellas.

"¡Lucy!" Exclamaron las dos, quienes abrazaron a su compañera cuando ella llegó con ellas.

"Que bueno que están bien, chicas." dijo Lucy, abrazando a sus compañeras con mucha fuerza.

"Eso debíamos decirte a ti, Lucy." Expresó la chica de cabello azul, llamada Marina. "Casi mueres congelada."

"De no ser por ese joven, ya no estarías aquí." comentó Anaís, también con algo de alegría.

Las chicas se separaron y se vieron, la guerrera del agua y la del viento miraron a la de fuego, quien tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, lo cual les causó preocupación.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Marina.

"Sí, estoy bien, sólo algo cansada." respondió Lucy, sonriendo con algo de cansancio.

"Voy a curar tus heridas Lucy." Dijo Anaís, juntando algo de magia en su mano izquierda. "Espera un momento…_¡WIND OF HEALING!_"

Un extraño viento verde comenzó a rodear a Lucy, quien comenzó a sentirse tranquila. El viento verde comenzó a cerrar todas sus heridas poco a poco hasta que desaparecieron por completo, además de restaurar un poco sus heridas. Al terminar el hechizo, Lucy miró su cuerpo y suspiró aliviada.

"Vaya, se siente mejor." dijo la pelirroja con alegría. "Anaís, tu viento curativo es el mejor."

"Gracias, Lucy, cuando quieras." Respondió la chica de lentes, sonriendo delicadamente.

"Y bien…" empezó Marina, mirando a su amiga la pelirroja. "¿Quien es él? Hablo del que te salvó."

"No lo sé…" dijo Lucy. "Nunca lo había visto."

"¿Creen que sea aliado?"

"Eso parece, Marina." dijo Anaís de forma pensativa. "Quizás sea de algún planeta aliado a _Céfiro_, ¿No creen?"

"Si es así, ¿Porqué Clef no nos habló de eso antes?" preguntó Marina con enfado. "Algo tan importante debería de habérnoslo dicho, ¿no?"

"¡Deberíamos ayudarle!" exclamó Lucy, interrumpiendo la conversación entre sus dos amigas. "¡Así como él nos ayudó!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Lucy." Dijo Anaís. "Ayudémosle."

"No se los permitiré."

Las tres chicas vieron al otro caballero caminando hacia ellas, por lo que se colocaron en guardia, con Lucy rápidamente invocando su armadura de nuevo, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, al igual que las otras dos chicas.

"Dejaremos que Zek se encargue de él." Expresó el caballero. "¡Yo, Alcore, _Phantom Knight_ de _Benetnasch Eta_, me enfrentaré a ustedes!"

"¡Te arrepentirás de enfrentarnos a las tres!" exclamó Marina con determinación.

Las tres chicas se lanzaron contra el caballero, quien los esperaba, empezando su pelea.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el combate entre X y Zek continuaba en otro lado de la zona. El <em>Maverick Hunter<em>, con su armadura normal, disparaba varias descargas de plasma como si fueran balas en contra de su enemigo, quien se movía a gran velocidad, evitando las descargas. El _Phantom Knight_ se acercó a X y le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro, uno que el _Hunter_ logró detener con una mano, lanzándolo hacia atrás para alejarlo de él. Sin embargo, el caballero logró controlar su caída y caer de pie, no lastimándose en absoluto. Los dos se colocaron en guardia, mirándose fijamente, con X usando sus escáneres para analizar bien a su enemigo.

_'Realmente es como si estuviera peleando contra Alan con la Bankai Armor y Super Novan.'_ Pensó X seriamente. _'Está jugando conmigo nada más. Sabe que es más fuerte que yo. Pero… sus poderes son algo débiles, debido a que peleó con esa guerrera pelirroja. Si mis cálculos no fallan, ahora debe de tener un poder cerca de los 200,000 debido al cansancio. Mis disparos cargados pueden llegar a ser dos veces y media más fuertes que yo, por lo que un disparo al máximo de mi X-Buster es capaz de dañarlo. Debo seguir atacándolo, y quizás tenga posibilidades de vencerlo.'_

Mientras tanto, Zek analizaba a su rival fijamente. Miró a X seriamente, antes de sonreír.

"Eres de un planeta tecnológicamente avanzado, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó X con confusión. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No puedes engañarme; la armadura, las energías que liberas y ese cañón en tu brazo, es muy distinto al nivel tecnológico que existe en este planeta, que prácticamente es inexistente. Tu estilo de pelea no queda en un mundo como este."

"Si, lo soy. Soy de un mundo avanzado, ¡y he venido aquí para ayudar a este planeta!"

"¡Entonces sufrirás su destino!" Exclamó Zek, colocándose en guardia. "¡Te mostraré el terror de los _God Warriors_!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _146-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El aura de Zek se incrementó, apareciendo alrededor de él en un color blanco, formando una especie de tigre blanco. X, en respuesta, comenzó a reunir energía en su cañón _X-Buster_, la energía alrededor de él comenzando a reunirse en su arma. Entonces, X disparó su arma, pero Zek desapareció, evitando el ataque del enemigo, y apareció frente al _Hunter_, sujetando su brazo derecho y lanzándolo al aire, antes de él mismo saltar hacia él.

X, en el aire, miró hacia abajo y vio a su enemigo venir, por lo que comenzó a reunir energía en su cañón y apuntarle a él. Zek sonrió, ya que ya había visto la intensidad con la que disparaba X cuando disparó contra Alcore. Sin embargo, no se esperó que el tiempo de carga influyera en el disparo… y cuando X llegó al máximo, ya era tarde.

"_¡MAX CHARGED SHOT!¡X-BUSTER!_"

En lugar de disparar un pequeño cometa de energía, X disparó una gigantesca descarga, tan grande que parecía un cometa con una gran estela de energía detrás de él. Zek miró el ataque venir, abriendo los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de la intensidad de disparo.

"¡¿Pero qué-?" se preguntó, antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque y empujado al suelo, creando una gran explosión en el lugar de impacto.

La energía se dispersó del cañón de X, y este descendió a tierra, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas. Miró al lugar donde estaba el humo, donde el disparo chocó contra el suelo y estalló, esperando ver al guerrero. Activó sus escáneres para detectarlo… pero no lo hizo.

"¿Dónde est-?" se preguntó, antes de que un sonido en su cabeza, una alarma, se activara y lo colocara en guardia… antes de recibir un golpe en el rostro por parte de Zek.

X fue golpeado por su oponente, siendo lanzado hacia atrás, volando al ras del suelo. Rápidamente, el _Hunter_ se reincorporó y tocó el suelo, arrastrándose y deteniéndose con sus pies y manos. Miró al frente y vio a Zek con su puño helado dirigiéndose a él, a punto de golpearlo. En respuesta, X rápidamente se agachó, evitando el golpe de su rival.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡GIGA ARMOR!_" exclamó el Hunter, su armadura cambiando de nuevo, ahora siendo la _Giga Armor_, aquella que usó durante el combate contra los X-_Hunter_s hace varios años. El puño derecho de X se rodeó de fuego, ante la vista del caballero. "_¡SHORYUKEN!_"

X le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón al caballero, lanzándolo por el aire, sorprendiéndolo y debilitándolo un poco por la diferencia de elementos. X dio una pirueta sobre sí mismo, impulsándose en el suelo y lanzándose hacia su oponente, reuniendo energía en sus dos cañones para atacar a su rival.

"_¡GIGA-BUSTER!_"

X lanzó un disparo de su cañón derecho, liberando un poderoso cometa de energía azul. Inmediatamente después lanzó otro disparo de su otro cañón, liberando otro cometa, esta vez rosado rodeado de otros dos cometas verdes más pequeños. Los dos disparos iban directo al _Phantom Knight_, quien parecía no se había recuperado del ataque. En ese momento, el caballero se volteó, mirando a los dos cometas de frente. Reuniendo energía en una de sus manos, Zek desvió uno de los cometas, para luego cruzarse de brazos y bloquear el otro, explotándole justo en frente, pero sin causarle gran daño.

Pero X no terminó ahí, dado que él apareció detrás de Zek, preparando otro ataque de su repertorio, juntando ambos brazos y piernas lo más posible a su torso.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡GIGA CRUSH!_"

Extendiendo todo su cuerpo, X liberó una poderosa explosión de energía, una que mandó a Zek hacia el frente, causándole gran daño. El _Phantom Knight_ controló su caótico vuelo y miró hacia el frente, aunque de inmediato notó que a lado de él venía X, apareciendo de la nada y a punto de darle un puñetazo, uno que logró evitar. Zek, luego de evitar el ataque, tomó al _Hunter_ de una de sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-048-God Warrior vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"Eres poderoso, guerrero, ¡pero ahora es mi turno!"

El caballero comenzó a caer a tierra, impulsándose en el aire para descender más rápido, llevándose a X consigo. A varios metros sobre la tierra, Zek lanzó al _Hunter_ contra el piso, estrellándolo fuertemente contra las rocas. X sintió dolor en su nuevo cuerpo humano, pero no había tiempo para sentir dolor, ya que vio a Zek caer rápidamente hacia él con sus dos piernas listas para pisarlo. X se levantó de golpe y dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando detrás el cráter que creó con el impacto, antes de que Zek impactara con sus piernas en el piso, causando que grandes trozos de roca se levantaran a su alrededor.

El _Hunter_ dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás, alejándose de su rival y comenzó a reunir energía en su cañón, pero no sin antes cambiar de armadura nuevamente.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡LIGHT ARMOR!_" Exclamó X, cuya armadura cambió de nuevo, de la _giga Armor _a la _Light Armor_, aquella que fue su primera armadura que recibió del Doctor Thomas Light. X apuntó su cañón hacia donde estaba su rival, reuniendo su energía al máximo. "_¡LIGHT BUSTER!_"

X disparó dos líneas de pequeños cometas rosados al mismo tiempo del mismo cañón, viajando juntos como si fueran olas. El disparo impactó en el lugar, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Pero entonces, de la nube de polvo, salió el caballero, evitando el ataque, corriendo hacia X con su puño derecho rodeado de energía y sus garras creciendo varios centímetros.

"¡Toma esto, guerrero!" exclamó Zek con enfado. "¡La técnica especial del tigre nórdico!_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

El _Phantom Knight_ lanzó varios golpes en forma de garras de hielo hacia X, quien cruzó sus brazos para proteger su rostro. Las garras impactaron en el _Hunter_, causándole graves heridas de rasguños que congelaban su cuerpo al momento del contacto. X fue lanzado hacia atrás varios metros por el aire, su cuerpo algo congelado y herido.

El caballero aprovechó esto y se lanzó al aire, interceptando a X en su vuelo, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda, causándole gran dolor. Zek inmediatamente lo golpeó con ambos puños en el estómago, lanzándolo al suelo para que se estrellara contra él, pero X, antes de estrellarse, se recuperó, cayendo sobre sus piernas y salvándose de una gran caída.

X alzó la mirada, viendo que el caballero de negro tocaba el suelo a varios metros de distancia, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo veía con aires de grandeza, con su capa blanca ondeando a sus espaldas.

_'Vaya…'_ pensó X, respirando con cierta dificultad. _'Este sujeto es muy fuerte. He usado muchas de mis armaduras y técnicas y aún así se acostumbra al modo de pelea de cada una.'_

"Muy impresionante." Expresó Zek, llamando la atención del Hunter. 'Es la primera vez que lucho contra alguien con diferentes estilos de pelea, y tan impredecible como tú. Afortunadamente ya sé que estilo tienes para cada armadura, pero quizás tengas algunas que no haya visto. Peleas mejor que esa chica, a pesar de tener el mismo nivel de pelea que ella."

X miró seriamente a su enemigo. Si los datos que decían sus escáneres eran ciertos, la guerrera llamada Lucy tenía el mismo poder de pelea que él. Sin embargo, ella tenía más dificultades al momento de pelear, y no era porque Zek estuviera más descansado a la hora de pelear contra ella que contra él. No, había algo más, algo que hacía que los ataques y movimientos de la chica no fueran efectivos.

"No importa." Expresó Zek, descruzándose de brazos. "Aún así, no tienes el mismo nivel que yo."

"No estoy de acuerdo." Dijo X, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su rival con determinación. "Esta pelea apenas ha comenzado."

"¿Enserio?¡Entonces demuéstramelo!_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

Los ataques de ambos guerreros estallaron en el aire al estrellarse unos contra otros, continuando así la pelea.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _147-Dairansen (Great War)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

El caballero rojo, Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_, continuaba su lucha contra las tres _Magic Knights_, las protectoras de _Céfiro_. La pelea iba muy difícil para él, ya que las chicas tenían un poder parecido al de X, así que, luchando juntas, podrían causarle un gran problema. Alcore atacaba a las chicas con su ataque especial, _Ken_, un golpe de luz blanca, que era evitada por las guerreras.

"¡Rayos, esto está mal!" Comentó Alcore, mientras miraba a todos lados. "Estas chicas son muy fuertes. Si no hago algo-"

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

Alcore tuvo que saltar para poder así esquivar el chorro de agua con forma de dragón que lo intentaba atacar. El salto fue lo suficientemente alto que logró con dificultad esquivar el dragón, que se impactó en el suelo debajo de él. En el aire, miró a todos lados para ver a sus rivales, logrando encontrar a la guerrera de agua y de fuego. Pero la de viento no estaba por ningún lugar, y eso le preocupaba.

"¿A dónde se habrá metido esa-?"

"_¡GREEN TORNADO!_"

Alcore miró hacia atrás y vio a la guerrera de viento, Anaís, flotando en el aire, lanzándole un poderoso ciclón verde. Debido a la cercanía, el _Phantom Knight_ no logró esquivar el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno y lanzándolo al suelo. Luego de la caída, Alcore logró levantarse con mucha dificultad, mirando al frente para atacar a la guerrera de viento que descendía de los cielos.

"¡Ahora veras tu-!"

"_¡FLAME ARROWS!_"

Sin embargo, varias flechas llameantes impactaron en su espalda, debilitándolo considerablemente. Alcore se hincó por los ataques y miró hacia atrás, viendo a la guerrera de fuego, Lucy, con sus manos al frente.

"¡Ríndete!" exclamó la pelirroja. "¡Estas vencido!"

"¡Jamás!" respondió el guerrero de rojo, sonriendo de forma sádica. "¡Un _Phantom Knight_ está vencido sólo cuando está muerto!"

"No queremos matarte." comentó Anaís, mirándolo con algo de compasión. "Así que, por favor, vete de este mundo y no vuelvas."

"Me temo que no puedo hacer esto."

"Entonces…" empezó Marina, acercándose al caballero, con un gesto de malicia. "Creo que tendremos que darte una lección."

"¡Yo no seré derrotado!" exclamó el _Phantom Knight_, mirando a las chicas con odio.

"¿Qué sucede, Alcore?¿Estas niñas te están causando problemas?"

**_-Fin de la música de Fondo-_**

Una voz extraña colocó a las tres guerreras en guardia. Al mirar a un lado, vieron a un sujeto, con una armadura negra parecida a la de un dragón, con garras afiladas en manos y pies, además de una cola metálica, parte de la armadura. El nuevo guerrero, de cabello blanco, sólo sonrió sádicamente, sacando una enorme guadaña, mirando a las tres chicas.

"¿Así que ellas son las legendarias _Magic Knights_ de _Céfiro_?" preguntó en nuevo guerrero, su sonrisa sádica mostrando sus dientes. "Esto será divertido."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Cerca del lugar, el combate entre X y Zek continuaba, con el _Hunter_ siendo mandado hacia atrás luego del poderoso ataque, mismo que X logró resistir gracias a su _Gaea Armor_, la armadura con mayor poder defensivo que poseía. X detuvo su vuelo caótico, mirando hacia delante, al enemigo que se disponía a atacar.

"¡Muy bien, guerrero!¡Es hora de terminar con esto!" exclamó Zek, reuniendo gran cantidad de su aura.

X miró a su enemigo extender sus manos hacia arriba en diagonal, formando una poderosa esfera de aire congelado frente a él, con algunos anillos a su alrededor, dándole la apariencia de un átomo. Los escáneres de X le advertían del peligro, pero él no necesitaba de ellos para saberlo.

_'Me va a atacar con la misma técnica con la que atacó a esa chica.'_ Pensó X con seriedad. _'Por lo que vi, no podría evitarlo. ¡Muy bien, entonces intentare contrarrestarlo!'_"_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡ICARUS ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X volvió a cambiar, siendo ahora una armadura blanca con gris, la _Neutral__ Armor_. Los colores grises de la armadura cambiaron a rojo, indicando que la _Neutral__ Armor_ cambió a su modo de _Icarus Armor_, uno de los dos modos que esta armadura poseía. X extendió su cañón hacia el frente y comenzó a reunir energía, preparándose para el ataque.

"¿Deseas contrarrestar mi ataque?" preguntó Zek con arrogancia. "¡Veamos si puedes detenerlo!_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

Zek lanzó su 'átomo' de hielo en contra de X a gran velocidad, congelando el suelo debajo de este por donde pasara. Mientras el _Hunter_ tenía cargado al máximo su cañón, listo para liberarlo.

"¡No me dejaré vencer!" exclamó X, accionando su cañón. "_¡ICARUS-BUSTER!_"

Un enorme cilindro de energía azul salió del cañón de X a gran velocidad, estrellándose contra el ataque de Zek y, al chocar, empujaron grandes cantidades de aire que había en el lugar hacia el exterior, liberando unas ondas de choque en todas direcciones. Los ataques de ambos no estallaron y, en lugar de eso, luchaban entre sí por ver quién era más poderoso, con ambos guerreros aplicando todas sus fuerzas para mantener su dominio sobre el otro, ninguno de ellos cediendo terreno. Cuando el 'átomo' helado empujaba con fuerza, hacía retroceder al cilindro de energía, pero este retomaba el terreno perdido, empujando hacia atrás a la esfera helada, quien nuevamente retomaba su terreno. Ambos ataques no cedían, y si lo hacían sólo era por poco tiempo antes de volver a tomar su lugar, en ese extraño balance entre fuerzas.

"Interesante." comentó Zek. "Al parecer, tu y yo tenemos las mismas fuerzas."

"Si, eso parece." respondió X, sonriendo un poco al sentirse emocionado por el combate.

Ambos guerreros emplearon más fuerza en sus ataques, hasta el punto en que ambos no resistieron la presión y estallaron, creando una enorme nube de polvo. X cerró sus ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara a ellos, una desventaja de sus ojos humanos, y fue muy tarde cuando sintió a Zek justo frente a él.

"_¡FROZEN UPPERCUT!_"

El _Phantom Knight_, corriendo a gran velocidad, le dio un fuerte derechazo a X en el mentón, lanzándolo al aire varios metros en el aire y congelando parte de su armadura, antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia él. X se dio cuenta y logró reincorporarse, mirando hacia abajo.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡MAX ARMOR!_"

"¿Otra más?" preguntó Zek, al ver como X cambiaba de nuevo de armadura.

El _Maverick Hunter_, vistiendo ahora la _Max Armor_, usada durante la batalla contra el Doctor Doppler, miró hacia abajo, viendo a Zek acercarse a él. De pronto y sin señal alguna, el cuerpo de X se llenó de energía roja, mientras este convertía ambos puños en cañones y apuntó con ellos hacia arriba.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡HYPER CHARGE!_"

X bajó su cañón izquierdo y disparó un poderoso cometa de energía, antes de retirar este brazo y ahora lanzando otro de su brazo derecho. X continuó así, lanzando una cantidad innumerable de cometas de energía de ambos cañones, todos dirigidos hacia Zek.

"¡¿Pero qué-?" se preguntó de nuevo, antes de recibir los cometas de energía de lleno, empujándolo violentamente al suelo.

Zek chocó contra las rocas, decenas de cometas de plasma impactando en su cuerpo y en sus alrededores, haciendo estallar esa formación de rocas donde había caído. X continuó disparando hasta que al final se le acabó la energía y se vió forzado a detener su ataque, mientras descendía a tierra de nuevo. X respiraba con algo de dificultad, puesto que ese era el quinto _Giga Attack_, lo que los _Reploids_ llaman _Limit Break_, que había hecho en el combate. Pero, sabiendo que no podía bajar la guardia, miró hacia el frente para ver como terminó su enemigo.

La nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse y X logró ver a Zek levantarse lentamente. Sus escáneres indicaron que la armadura del _Phantom Knight_ estaba intacta, pero tenía algunas heridas y respiraba con más dificultad, su brazo derecho estaba inmóvil en un costado, al parecer roto o muy mal herido, indicando que su ataque había tenido efecto.

"Parece que ya no puedes continuar." comentó X, apuntando con su cañón de la _Max Armor._ "¡Ríndete y aléjate de este mundo!"

"No, no puedo perder aquí…" comentó Zek respirando con dificultad.

"Pero ya no puedes continuar esta pelea. ¡Ríndete!"

"¡Jamás!"

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Zek?"

**_-Fin de la música de Fondo-_**

Esta nueva voz, la de una mujer, llamó la atención de ambos combatientes. Los escáneres y alarmas dentro de la cabeza de X comenzaron a sonar con intensidad y caos, indicando que alguien extremadamente poderoso estaba cerca de ellos. Entonces, al silenciar todas las alarmas y mostrar sólo la de localización, el _Hunter _encontró la causante de tal caos en sus sistemas. Detrás de Zek, sobre una roca, había una mujer, de cabello blanco como la nieve, largo hasta la cintura, su piel blanca resaltaban sus rojizos ojos. Portaba un traje/armadura, con una falda larga y morada, con un casco con forma de ave que adornaba su cabeza, y sujetaba un báculo largo con una joya morada muy llamativa. Al verla, Zek se arrodilló de inmediato.

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_**_149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"Señora Polaris." dijo Zek con respeto.

_'¿Polaris?'_ pensó X, mirando a la mujer, quien tenía su vista en el guerrero oscuro. Los escáneres de X analizaron a la mujer.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Polaris.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Polaris-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.78 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 60 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veinte años-_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 89 cm. Cintura: 63 cm. Cadera: 92 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Desconocido-_**

**_-WARNING!-_**

_'¿Qué?¿Una advertencia?'_ pensó X al ver los resultados.

**_-Extrañas lecturas de energía son emitidas del cuerpo del sujeto. Su aura parece inestable, fusionada con otro tipo de aura. Lecturas de energía oscura son muy elevadas en las partículas de energía que ella emite.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-ERROR! No se puede determinar el nivel de poder del sujeto.-_**

_'Realiza un cálculo aproximado de su fuerza.'_

**_-ERROR! Imposible determinar un aproximado de fuerza. Sin embargo, escáneres indican que el sujeto tiene un mínimo de poder de 700,000 unidades.-_**

_'¡¿700,000? Eso es tan fuerte como Mecron, quien tenía 790,000 unidades. Y los escáneres indican que es un mínimo. Debo tener cuidado con ella.'_

X siguió mirando a la mujer llamada Polaris, quien por el momento no le había prestado atención a él, sino al _Phantom Knight_ que tenía en frente.

"¿Por qué estás tardando tanto, Zek?" preguntó la mujer con una voz muy suave, pero a la vez llena de autoridad. "Ya deberíamos haber dominado este mundo y absorbido sus poderes. ¿Por qué es que tu-?" Fue en ese momento cuando notó a X, parado varios metros frente a Zek. "¿Quién eres tú?¿Acaso también eres un _Magic Knight_?"

"No." Respondió el guerrero de azul, mirando seriamente a la mujer, "Me llamo Megaman X, y soy un _Maverick Hunter N-Warrior_."

"¿_N-Warrior_?" Preguntó la mujer con algo de sorpresa. "¿Que está haciendo uno de ustedes en esta galaxia?"

"¿Qué más?¡Protegerla!" exclamó X, apuntándole con su cañón _Max Buster_.

"¡Hahahahaha!" Rió la mujer al ver al joven apuntarle con esa arma. "¿Y crees que tu solo podrás salvarla?"

"¡Lo haré!¡Te lo demostraré!_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡BLADE ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X cambió de nuevo, siendo esta la _Blade__ Armor__, _otra de las armaduras usadas durante el incidente del _Nightmare Virus_. El _Hunter_ se lanzó hacia la mujer misteriosa, reuniendo energía para atacarla. Zek se dio cuenta e intentó bloquear su paso, pero debido a las heridas causadas por el _Hunter_, el _Phantom Knight_ no pudo moverse. La mujer vio acercarse a X, quien estaba por lanzar la técnica especial de la armadura.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡BLADE STRIKE!_"

El cañón de su mano derecha comenzó emitir energía como si fuera una espada de luz, y con este sable, X creó un poderoso corte vertical, creando una onda de energía verde muy poderosa y rápida, en dirección hacia Polaris. La mujer vio el ataque acercarse sin siquiera parpadear, sólo sonriendo un poco. Entonces, alzó su mano izquierda, apuntándola hacia el ataque de energía que venía hacia ella. Sin creerlo, X vio que su ataque se había estrellado frente a una especie de barrera creada frente a la mujer, una barrera que sólo era visible cuando fue impactada, siendo nuevamente invisible luego de que la energía se disipara.

_'¿Que?'_ pensó X, accionando de nuevo sus escáneres. _'¿Es esa una especie de escudo de energía? … no, no es sólo eso; ese escudo era su aura, su energía.'_

"Eres fuerte, tan fuerte como mis guerreros…" Expresó la mujer, bajando su mano y mirando al _Hunter._ "Pero me cuesta creer que eres de verdad un _N-Warrior; _alguien con un poder tan bajo no puede siquiera tocarme."

Fue entonces cuando X sintió la poderosa aura que ella emitía, un aura tan fuerte, que logró sacarle el aire y cansarlo mucho, además de sentir como si la gravedad del lugar hubiera aumentado, jalándolo al suelo, a penas logrando mantenerse de pie.

_'¡No puede ser!'_ pensó X, sus escáneres volviéndose locos de nuevo. _'¡Su poder es muy grande!… tanto… ¡Como el mismo Mecron!'_

X se sintió abrumado por su poder, pero a pesar de eso, no iba a rendirse. Usando su nueva aura de humano, que era tan alta como la de Alan o Kristal usando sus armaduras, X logró reincorporarse, mirando a la mujer con determinación, mientras comenzaba a arder su aura azul a su alrededor. La mujer lo vio con algo de asombro.

"Intrigante, así que a ti casi no te afecta mi poder. Eres bastante interesante, muchacho."

"¡No me rendiré!" X exclamó. "¡Te mostraré mis verdaderas fuerzas!" X entonces comenzó a correr contra Polaris, reuniendo energía en su cañón _Blade Buster _para lanzarle otro ataque de energía.

Pero entonces, algo extraño ocurrió. X se detuvo de golpe, sin él querer hacerlo.

"¿P-pero que…?" preguntó el _Hunter_, al ver que no podía moverse. "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?¿Que me pasa?" X miro su cuerpo, debido a que lo único que podía mover era el cuello. Al hacerlo, sus avanzados ojos lograron percibir cientos de cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo. "¿Qué?¿Cuerdas? Entonces, eso significa…"

"¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a la señora Polaris?"

X logró, con mucho esfuerzo, mover su cabeza y mirar hacia atrás. Ahí estaba, Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_, el otro de los _Phantom Knights_, tocando una melodía con su arpa, que era de donde salían las cuerdas.

"¿Qué hiciste con las chicas?" preguntó X con algo de miedo.

"Yo no le hice nada." respondió Alcore con malicia.

"¡Pero yo sí!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_**_150-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Detrás de Alcore, un sujeto de armadura negra como dragón salió, sujetando a las tres chicas con una especie de cuerdas que salían de su mano izquierda, manteniéndolas flotando en el aire, como si fueran un papalote.

"¿Q-quien eres tu?" preguntó X con confusión.

"¿Quieres saberlo?" preguntó el nuevo caballero, sonriendo con malicia. "Me dicen Haseo, _Phantom Knight_… o también me dicen Haseo_, the Terror of Death._"

"¿Haseo?" preguntó X, activando sus escáneres de nuevo.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight Haseo.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Haseo, the Terror of Death-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.74 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 70 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de diecisiete años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Desconocido-_**

**_-Analizando armadura…-_**

**_-La armadura no está hecha de metal, sino de una especie de conjunto de datos que hacen que parezca y se sienta como metal. Datos indican que su resistencia es similar a la de las armaduras de N-Warriors.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 369,900 unidades.-_**

_'¿Una armadura que no está hecha de metal sino de Datos? Eso suena a las armaduras de los Digimons.'_ Pensó X, antes de hablar. "¿De dónde saliste?"

"He estado viendo la pelea desde el principio, desde incluso cuando llegaste. Debo decir que eres bastante fuerte, pero ahora acabaré contigo."

El nuevo caballero, Haseo, sacó una enorme guadaña oscura, que tenía dientes en la hoja como si fuera una sierra, mientras se preparaba a atacar. Las tres guerreras intentaban soltarse de su técnica, pero él era muy fuerte y podía mantener las cuerdas firmes, evitando que se muevan.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Marina. "¡Estas cuerdas son muy fuertes!"

"Si tan solo pudiéramos invocar de nuevo nuestras espadas…" comentó Anaís para sí misma, recordando que las espadas de las tres quedaron en la zona de combate, donde fueron derrotadas por Haseo y Alcore.

"¡Debemos ayudarlo!" exclamó Lucy, al ver como Haseo se acercaba a X. "¡Debemos liberarnos!"

"Son más ruidosas de lo que creí." Comentó Haseo con malicia. "No se esfuercen, las mataré después de matarlo a él."

"¿Qué me vas a matar?¡¿Y tú crees que te dejaré hacerlo?" cuestionó X, reuniendo gran cantidad de energía. "_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡FORCE ARMOR!_"

Nuevamente, la armadura de X cambió de forma, siendo ahora la _Force Armor_, la armadura usada durante la batalla contra la _Repliforce_. Los enemigos miraron esto con cuidado, en especial Zek, quien sabía que las armaduras de X tenían técnicas especiales de ellas… y vería una nueva en ese momento.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡NOVA STRIKE!_"

El cuerpo de X se envolvió en una energía amarilla proveniente de la armadura. Con esto, _el Maverick Hunter_ logró romper las cuerdas que lo tenían atrapado, lanzándose al cielo con gran velocidad. Todos lo vieron elevarse al cielo para luego descender y tocar el suelo, hincando sobre una de sus rodillas, la energía desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

"Interesante técnica." comentó Haseo, mirando luego a su compañero. "Alcore, sujeta a estas chicas por mí, que quiero probar fuerzas contra él."

"De acuerdo." Respondió el guerrero de rojo, usando sus cuerdas del arpa para sujetar a las tres _Magic Knights_ y dejar a Haseo libre para pelear. Sujetando su guadaña con ambas manos, el nuevo caballero se preparaba para el combate.

"Espero que estés listo, Megaman X." dijo Haseo con sadismo. "¡Porque ahora tú serás mi presa!"

El autonombrado _'Terror de la Muerte'_ se lanzó hacia X, sujetando su guadaña con ambas manos y poseyendo una mirada sádica en sus ojos. X, usando la _Force Armor_, comenzó a reunir energía en su cañón para dispararle al caballero. Sin embargo, justo frente a él, Haseo desapareció de su vista, moviéndose a gran velocidad, reapareciendo a sus espaldas, sus escáneres avisándole de inmediato al detectar la presencia de su oponente, logrando esquivar a último segundo el corte de la inmensa arma. X activó los propulsores de las botas su armadura por unos segundos para crear distancia entre ellos, mirando a su nuevo enemigo, quien estaba dispuesto a seguir atacándolo… cuando se detuvo de golpe.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Haseo, sintiendo que su arma era sujeta por alguien detrás.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?¿Matar a mi compañero?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_** _151-Zero's Theme (X3)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X3_)

Haseo miró detrás suyo y logró evitar un corte de una espada de luz verde, saltando hacia atrás para evitar el corte y ver al recién llegado; un sujeto con una armadura parecida a la de X, aunque anaranjada, con cabello largo y ojos azules. La mirada de este guerrero era más fría, dando un aire de peligrosidad a todo el que lo viera.

"¡Zero!" exclamó X, al ver a su compañero.

"Ya veo porqué viniste aquí tan rápido." respondió el _Hunter Carmesí_, sonriendo y sujetando su _Keyblade_, que en ese momento era su sable de luz, mirando al guerrero oscuro. "¿Quieres quedarte con toda la diversión?"

"Vaya, más guerreros fuertes." comentó Haseo, girando su enorme guadaña sobre su cabeza, antes de sujetarla detrás de él. "Esto será divertido."

"Y peligroso." dijo Alcore seriamente, analizando la situación. "Si llegan más guerreros… será mejor que mate a estas chicas."

Ante esto, X comenzó a voltear hacia donde estaba Alcore, mirándolo con asombro. En cámara lenta, comenzó a levantar su cañón para dispararle al _Phantom Knight_, pero este estaba en una posición en el que lastimaría a las chicas si disparaba. Pero entonces, notó algo a lo lejos, algo que lo hizo sonreír.

"¡Oye tu!¡Suéltanos ahora mismo!" exclamó Marina, enfadada por no poder moverse.

"Claro que las soltare." comentó Alcore, llevando su mano derecha al arma. "¡En mil pedazos!¡Mueran!_¡Réquiem…!_"

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

De la nada, cientos de esferas rosadas y pequeñas viajaron a gran velocidad y golpearon a Alcore por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que soltara a las tres guerreras, quienes rápidamente se pusieron de pie y crearon distancia entre ellas y el guerrero de rojo.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Alcore con enfado, mirando a todos lados. "¡¿Quién es?"

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?"

X miró hacia un lado, dándose cuenta de que, de pie sobre unas rocas, estaban el grupo de héroes del _Nintenverse_, mirando a sus enemigos y aliados. Algunos de ellos tenían ya sus armaduras puestas, puesto que podían usarlas fuera de ese bosque. Amelia, Genki y Yusei venían con ellos.

"¡Hey, X!" exclamó Tai. "¿Nos dejaste algo?"

"Parece que sí." respondió el _Hunter Azul_.

"¿Han aparecido más?" cuestionó Haseo con malicia, sonriendo de forma arrogante. "Esto será aún más divertido."

"Pero se ha vuelto muy peligroso." comentó Zek, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Cállate, cobarde!¡Puedo con todos ellos!"

En el grupo de héroes, Alan miraba a los enemigos, dándose cuenta de algo sorprendente.

_'¡Hey!'_ pensó él. _'¡Esas son las armaduras de los God Warriors de Asgard, de la serie de Saint Seiya! ¿Qué hacen ell…?¡Woa!¿Es ese Haseo?¿El de .Hack/G.U.?¿Qué rayos hace **él** aquí?'_

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Alcore, mirando a los jóvenes recién llegados.

"¡Somos los _N-Warriors_!¡Prepárense para sufrir!" exclamó Dawn con seriedad… antes de comenzar a reir y voltear a ver a su equipo. "Siempre quise decir eso… ¿Lo dije bien?" preguntó, ganándose una mirada de extrañes de parte de algunos de sus compañeros.

"¿Más _N-Warriors_?" preguntó Zek con confusión. "¿Por qué hay tantos?"

"¡Qué importa!" exclamó Haseo, colocándose en guardia. "¡Acabemos con ellos!"

"¡Alto, mis caballeros!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_**_149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Los tres caballeros miraron a Polaris, quien se había movido detrás de ellos, sin que ninguno de ellos lo notase, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Hey!¿Que ella no estaba del otro lado del campo de batalla?" preguntó Raichu.

"Si, lo estaba." comentó Mario. "Pero nunca la vi o sentí moverse…"

"¡Giru giru!¡Peligro!¡Nivel de poder excesivamente alto!¡Giru!" exclamó el pequeño robot, flotando detrás de ellos.

"No tienes que decírnoslo." Expresó Mimi. "Podemos sentir su energía."

"Es alguien muy fuerte…" dijo Kristal. "Puedo sentir que sus poderes son muy grandes."

"Yo también." dijo Alan seriamente. "Hay que tener cuidado con ella."

Amelia, quien estaba con Genki y Yusei, los miró con confusión y les habló en voz baja.

"Oigan, ¿Entienden algo de esto?" preguntó la voluptuosa chica a sus dos compañeros, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

"Ni idea." Respondió Genki, señalando a la mujer de la que todos hablaban. "Pero parece ser que ella es la mala. ¿Debemos hacer algo?"

"No, aún no." Respondió Yusei con algo de seriedad. "Miremos con más detenimiento esto y, si algo pasa, actuaremos. Todavía no sabemos con quienes estamos ni que es este lugar."

"Cierto…"

De regreso con los caballeros, Polaris miraba a sus guerreros con seriedad.

"Este es momento de retirarnos." dijo la mujer.

"¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?" exclamó Haseo con enfado. "¡Podemos vencerlos!"

"No lo dudo, pero su presencia cambia los planes radicalmente. Debemos regresar."

"¡No lo haré!¡Los mataré a todos!"

"¡Es una orden!" exclamó la mujer, mirando a Haseo con odio. El joven guerrero cerró uno de sus ojos en señal de dolor, como si un ataque mental estuviera atacando su cerebro. "No vuelvas a responderme, Haseo."

"¡Mal-di-ta!" dijo el guerrero de negro, siendo forzado a hincarse debido al dolor.

"De acuerdo, señora." dijo Alcore, hincándose en señal de respeto.

"Como ordene." expresó Zek, haciendo lo mismo que Alcore.

"¡Espera!" la mujer miró hacia un lado, a los jóvenes guerreros que estaban en las rocas, siendo el llamado Alan el que la miraba. "¡¿Quién eres tú?"

Entonces, sin que lo supieran, ella desapareció de su vista y apareció frente a Alan. Todos los guerreros dieron un paso hacia atrás, menos el joven de la _Chaos__ Keyblade_, quien la miraba fijamente.

_'No la vi moverse…'_ pensó Alan con seriedad. _'De verdad, es de cuidado.'_

"Si quieres saber mi nombre, dame el tuyo, _N-Warrior_." Comentó la mujer. "Dímelo, portador de la _Chaos Keyblade._"

"¡¿Qué?" cuestionó Alan con sorpresa. "¿Cómo sabes de la _Keyblade_?"

"Puedo sentirlo, la presencia de esa poderosa llave, así como ella es la de la _Balance Keyblade_." Digo, mirando también a Kristal. "Dime quienes son, muchachos."

"Soy Alan Hernández."

"Y yo Kristal Mahoro."

"Interesante." Comentó la mujer, quien comenzó a alejarse, flotando como si fuera un espíritu. "Yo soy Polaris, la _Dark Priest,_ señorade las sombras y la líder de los _Phantom Knights_."

"¿_La Dark Priest_ _Polaris_?¿_Phantom Knights_?¡¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Kristal con autoridad. _'Recuerdo haber oído esos nombres… ¿Pero dónde?'_

"Lo sabrán muy pronto… Nos volveremos a ver, _N-Warriors _del _Nintenverse…_"

Polaris comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que al final desapareció por completo, al igual que sus caballeros, quienes desaparecieron en las sombras, dejando al grupo sorprendido.

Alan estaba confundido y con miedo. Había aparecido un enemigo muy poderoso, tanto que podría hacerle frente al _Imperio Mecron_ y quizás al mismo _Nintenverse_.

Sea quien sea, el haber llegado a esta galaxia podría haber sido una mala idea…

**Fin del Capítulo 05**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, ahora que conocemos a las _Magic Knights_, podremos saber más de lo que está pasando en este mundo.

**Takato:** ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?¿Acaso estará bien?

**Anaís:** No lo ha estado desde hace días. Lucy ya no es como era antes… la soledad se ha apoderado de ella…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **Curando un Corazón Roto.**_

**Raichu: **¿A dónde vas, X?

**X:** Intentaré hacer algo por ella…

**Alan:** Suerte, amigo.

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight Benetnasch Eta Alcore.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Benetnasch Eta Alcore-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.85 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veintiocho años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Neutro-_**

**_-Analizando armadura…-_**

**_-Armadura de estilo God Warrior.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 374,800 unidades.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice: <em>**¡Saludos, gente! De nuevo vuelvo con las actualizaciones por semana. Espero poder continuar así. Bueno,otro capítulo para el fanfic. ¿Que les pareció? Este capítulo es muy similar al de la antigua versión, no le agregué mucho. Lo único que si le agregué es el Escaner de X.

Es algo que voy a hacer de ahora en delante: X y Zero, y otros robots como Giru y Rock, tienen escáneres en sus ojos que les permiten saber cosas de la gente que conocen, como podemos ver en este episodio (en caso de ser mujeres, también salen sus medidas, sin embargo, ni X ni Zero les toman importancia por ser Reploids y no tener pensamientos Humanos). Como han visto en capítulos pasados, también pueden analizar objetos y conocer su composición. Para los que saben, imaginense que es como el escáner del traje Samus de Metroid. Es algo similar, y todos los Reploids lo poseen. Esta es otra de las razones por las cuales X y Zero son más peligrosos.

Y es por eso que ahora pondré un "X Scanner Space", donde muestren los datos de las personas que aparecieron en el capítulo pero que cuyos datos no salieron. Los escáneres de X y Zero se activan casi de inmediato al ver a alguien nuevo, así que en teoría estos salen. Los de Lucy, Marina y Anaís no salieron, pero saldrán en el siguiente capítulo, y los de Amelia, Genki y Yusei saldrán despues, y luego con cada miembro de los N-Warriors, empezando por Alan, Kristal, Raichu, y despues con el resto. Si a unos les parecen raros los datos, avisen, porque muchos los ando sacando así como se me ocurren.

Una cosa que cambié es el nivel de poder que dan las transformaciones: anteriormente había dicho que Super Novan y Bankai Armor incrementaban el poder base de un N-Warrior por cinco (cada una). La reduje a por tres cada una, para no usar números tan altos. Aún así, si combinas Super Novan con Bankai Armor, el poder base de un N-Warrior se multiplica por nueve, porque ambas transformaciones multiplican el poder de ese momento (Si Alan tiene 10, con BA tiene 30, y si usa SN aumenta a 90 porque SN multiplica por tres el poder de Alan con BA. Lo mismo sucede si Alan usa SN primero y BA despues.)

Bueno, creo que es todo... nos veremos el otro Sabado. Sobres.

**_-Saiyan X logged off-  
><em>**


	7. Cap 06: Curando un Corazón Roto

**_30/OCT/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_Saiyan X dice: _**_No muchos cambios en este capitulo, la verdad... hasta 2 más, serán muy similares._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

X apareció para rescatar a Lucy, la _Magic__ Knight_ de fuego, de las manos de Zek, un _Phantom Knight._ El _Maverick Hunter_ comenzó a luchar contra el caballero misterioso, en una lucha de poder a poder. X peleaba con casi todas sus armaduras para tener algo de ventaja, pero Zek lograba adaptarse rápidamente a su estilo de pelea y le hacía frente.

Mientras tanto, las _Magic Knights_; Lucy, Marina y Anaís, le hicieron frente a otro _Phantom Knight_, Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_, quien usaba un arpa como arma. Las chicas lucharon contra él y estuvieron a punto de ganarle, de no ser por la aparición de otro caballero; Haseo, otro _Phantom Knight_.

X continuaba su pelea contra Zek y estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, cuando los otros dos caballeros aparecieron para detenerlo. Haseo se preparó para atacar a X, pero en ese momento Zero apareció para salvarlo. Inmediatamente, los otros _N-Warriors_ aparecieron en la escena. Viendo que sería un problema enfrentarse a todos, Polaris, la líder de los _Phantom Knights_, ordenó la retirada, dejando al grupo muy confundidos, debido a la poderosa aura que tenía.

¿Qué será ahora de los jóvenes guerreros?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

**_Capitulo 06: Curando un Corazón Roto._**

En el campo de batalla, el grupo aún estaba en el mismo lugar, algo confundidos por los eventos que habían ocurrido. Afortunadamente habían llegado a tiempo para terminar la pelea entre X y esos guerreros y no pasó a mayores. De no haber sido así, quizás X estuviera mal herido… o muerto, al ser superado en número con facilidad. El grupo de héroes se acercó a X y Zero, quienes estaban en el centro del campo de batalla.

"¿Quiénes habrán sido esos sujetos?" preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

"No lo sé." Respondió Takato, caminando a lado de ella. "Pero se sentía una fuerza muy grande…en especial de esa mujer."

"No pude verla cuando se movió y apareció frente a nosotros." comentó Tai con seriedad. "¿Pudiste verla, Megaman?"

"No, no pude hacerlo." Respondió el robot azul. "Hay que tener cuidado con ella; alguien que puede moverse así no es normal. Puede ser peor que Mecron."

"¿Aún más que él?" cuestionó Mimi con asombro. "Cielos, no quiero imaginármelo."

"¿De qué hablan?¡Explíquenme!" exclamó Amelia, sumamente confundida.

"¿Podrían decirnos que está pasando?" cuestionó Yusei, caminando a lado de Amelia. "Seguimos sin entender nada."

"¡Sí!" exclamó Genki. "¿Qué es este lugar?¿Dónde estamos?"

"Si, se los empezaré a contar todo." Expresó Mimi, mirando a los tres jóvenes.

Mientras Mimi daba un resumen rápido de lo ocurrido a los tres nuevos jóvenes, el grupo llegó con X, quien los miró con seriedad, algo pensativo luego del combate contra ese guerrero.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Alan, mirando al _Hunter_ frente a él.

"Si, estoy bien." Respondió X, respirando con algo de dificultad. "Aunque algo cansado…"

"Me lo imagino. Sentimos tu aura desde lejos, y sabemos que esos sujetos eran muy fuertes. Ahora entiendo porqué viniste a este lugar, aunque no sé qué fue lo que te motivó a hacerlo cuando nadie más detectó este lugar, por las energías del bosque."

"Si, lo siento por dejarlos ahí. Fue un presentimiento, uno muy fuerte y por eso es que vine hasta aquí para-"

"¡Muy bien, todos ustedes!¿Quiénes son?"

X y Alan voltearon a un lado para ver a una chica de cabello azul, largo, aún su armadura-traje azul y dorado, mientras los miraba con seriedad y enfado, con ambas manos en su cintura.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _152-I Can't Hate You- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó X con algo de inocencia.

"¡¿Qué qué sucede?" exclamó la chica de azul, apuntando con un dedo acusador a ambos jóvenes. "¡Quiero saber quienes son ustedes!¡Es muy misterioso que personas como ustedes aparezcan así de repente!¿Quienes son?¿Amigos de esos sujetos?¡Si lo son, entonces nosotras vamos a-!"

"Calma, Marina." Expresó otra chica, una de cabello corto y rubio, vistiendo una armadura-traje verde con blanco. Ella intentó calmar a su amiga, sabiendo lo temperamental que era."No seas tan desconfiada."

"¡Pero Anaís!" exclamó la chica de azul. "¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos?¡No sabemos quienes son!"

"Tal vez, pero si dejas que se presenten, quizás sabremos si son buenos o no."

"Es cierto, Marina…" dijo otra chica, de cabello rojo, largo hasta sus pies, amarrado en una trenza, y que vestía una armadura roja y blanca. Era la más chica de las tres mujeres, pareciendo casi una niña de primaria. "Además, él nos salvó la vida. Lo menos que podemos hacer es presentarnos, ¿no?"

"¿Tú también, Lucy?" cuestionó la chica de azul, llevándose una mano al rostro, suspirando con frustración. "A veces pienso que confían muy rápido en la gente, chicas."

Mientras ellas tres discutían, Alan se les quedó mirando con asombro, ya que no podía creer lo que creía.

"No puede ser…" Comentó el joven, acercándose a las tres chicas. "Disculpen, ¿No son ustedes las _Magic Knights_ de _Céfiro_?"

"Lo somos." Respondieron las tres chicas, mirando al joven con confusión.

"E-Entonces…" dijo el joven, tomando las manos de la chica de azul. "Tú debes ser Marina, o Umi, Ryuuzaki, la _Magic Knight_ del agua, ¿no?"

"Ah… ¿Si?" respondió la chica, no sabiendo que pensar de la situación actual.

"Y tu…" expresó, acercándose ahora a la chica de verde y, como con su compañera, tomándola de las manos. "Debes ser Anaís, o Fuu, Hououji."

"Oh, vaya." Comentó la chica, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de manera educada. "Veo que nos conoces."

"¡Y claro!" exclamó el joven de nuevo, ahora tomando a la pelirroja de las manos, mientras ella lo miraba con confusión. "Tú debes ser Lucy, o Hikaru, Shidou, la guerrera de fuego."

"¿uh?" cuestionó la mencionada, quien, de pronto, le salió un par de orejas de gato de la cabeza. "Eh, si, así es. ¿Cómo es que-?"

"¡Es un placer conocerte en persona!" exclamó Alan con gran emoción, tanta que sus ojos se volvieron estrellas. "¡Nunca creí conocerte de carne y hueso!"

"¿Ah?¿Enserio?" cuestionó ella, no sabiendo que más decir ante esto. _'¿Lo habré visto antes?'_

"¡Claro que es un placer!¡Se podría decir que soy tu fan!¡Y yo-!"

"¿Qué haces, Alan?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U_)

En eso, el joven sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la capa y lo arrastraba hacia atrás, alejándolo de la chica. Al ver quien era, Alan supo que era Kristal, quien lo miraba con algo de enfado, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso. Se dio cuenta de que había puesto a la otra chica rubia recargada en una roca cercana.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó la _Hechicera_ con enfado. "Más vale que no estés coqueteando, porque si no…"

"¡No, no, no!¡Claro que no!" exclamó el joven, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, antes de acercarse a su novia, susurrándole al oído. "Lo que pasa es que estas chicas son las heroínas de mi infancia, en especial la pelirroja. Se podría decir que fue mi primer amor de niño, y por eso el verla de carne y hueso fue… un honor. No te preocupes por ella, dado que no siento nada por ella más que un gran respeto y admiración, por haber dejado una huella profunda en mi niñez."

"Espero que sea cierto…" amenazó Kristal.

"¡Es la verdad!"

Mientras ellos discutían, las tres chicas los miraban con extrañes, aún más que antes.

"¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?" preguntó Marina.

"Es que ella es su novia." respondió X. "Y me imagino que creyó que él estaba coqueteando con ustedes, en especial con su amiga."

"¿Ah?" fue lo único que pudo decir Lucy, sonrojándose un poco… antes de comenzar a reír. "Son graciosos."

"Eres rara, Lucy." expresó la chica de azul, mientras que la de verde reía de manera educada, con una mano sobre su boca.

"Uh… ¿Disculpen?" Las tres mujeres voltearon a ver a un lado, viendo a un joven de armadura blanca con rojo, muy similar al de un caballero. "¿S-son ustedes las _Magic Knights_?"

"¿Cómo es que todo mundo nos conoce?" preguntó Marina, más en general y no hacia el chico. "Si, lo somos… ¿y tú eres…?"

"Takato Matsuki, catorce años…" expresó el joven, antes de extender sus manos hacia la chica de cabello azul, que tenían una libreta y pluma. "…y soy un admirador de ustedes. ¿Podrían darme su autógrafo, por favor?"

Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras, sumamente confundidas por esta petición.

"Parece que somos famosas." Comentó Anaís con amabilidad, antes de tomar la libreta y pluma y firmar en ella. "Con gusto."

"No creo que lastime un autógrafo." Dijo Marina, recibiendo la libreta de su amiga y firmarla, antes de dársela a la pelirroja.

"Ah… ¿Qué escribo en esto?" preguntó Lucy, sin saber que escribir, puesto que nunca había dado un autógrafo.

"Sólo escribe tu nombre, o firma."

"Oh…"

Mientras las tres chicas firmaban el libro, el resto del grupo llegó con ellas.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _152-I Can't Hate You- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Entonces…" empezó Marina, mirando a todos los que estaban enfrente. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Bueno, es mejor presentarnos." Expresó el joven de armadura de hielo. "Me llamo Alan, y mis compañeros son Kristal, Zero, Mario, Ash, Dawn, Mimi, Latias, Tai, Takato, Megaman y ese ratón naranja súper desarrollado es Raichu."

"¡¿A quien le dices súper desarrollado?" exclamó Raichu con enfado. "¡¿Quieres que te electrocute?"

Las tres chicas miraron al roedor que habló de repente, confundidas por esto.

"¿Una rata parlante?" cuestionó Marina, lo cual hizo enfadar más al _Pokemon_.

"¡Qué no soy una rata parlante!"

"Si, si, como sea…" Dijo Alan, sin tomarlo en cuenta. "Y me imagino que ya conocen a X."

"Si, ya lo conocemos." dijo la chica rubia "Yo soy Anaís."

"Marina." expresó la chica de azul, aún sin tanta confianza.

"Y yo soy Lucy. Encantado de conocerlos…" respondía la chica de rojo, sonriendo un poco. No sabía porque, pero X notó que esa sonrisa mostraba algo de tristeza, pero sólo él lo había notado.

_'¿Lucy?'_ pensaron Amelia, Genki y Yusei, mirándose al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

"¿Y quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Marina, señalando a los otros tres, que estaban algo retirados del grupo principal. "No los presentaron, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿También son amigos de ellos?"

"¡Yo soy Amelia Seyruun!¡Gusto en conocerlas!" exclamó la chica, sonriendo con alegría.

"¡Yo soy Genki Sakura!" dijo el joven de gorra anaranjada, flexionando un brazo, como demostrando lo fuerte que era, y colocando su otra mano sobre su bíceps. "Mi nombre significa energía, porque tengo mucha energía y nadie se puede equiparar a ella."

"Yo sí, Genki." Respondió Amelia, sonriendo alegremente.

"Si, ella es igual que yo."

"¿Y él es…?" cuestionó Marina, señalando al otro hombre de extraña cabellera y tatuaje en su rostro.

"Yo soy Yusei Fudo." Expresó el hombre, con algo de seriedad. "No somos exactamente amigos, puesto que es la primera vez que los veo, aunque mi compañera conoce a dos de ellos. Fuimos transportados con ellos al mismo tiempo y, aparte de poseer las mismas armas, no tenemos relaciones con ellos."

"Así que, no venían con ellos…" comentó Anaís, pensando lo que el joven había dicho.

"Así es."

"Ya veo..." Dijo Lucy con entendimiento. En ese instante, ella notó la esfera blanca que flotaba alrededor de ellos. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Esto?" preguntó Alan, señalando a la esfera. "Él es Giru."

"¿Giru?¿Eso tiene nombre?" preguntó Marina con escepticismo.

"Claro. Él es un robot que nos acompaña. Vamos, Giru, preséntate."

"De acuerdo, Giru." Respondió la esfera, cuyos brazos y piernas se extendieron del cuerpo principal. "Saludos, Giru, soy la máquina mutante T2006 de la galaxia _North_, comisionada a los _N-Warriors_ de la galaxia _Nintenverse_, Giru."

"Me parece simpático." Expresó Anaís. "¿No lo crees, Marina?"

"Algo…" respondió la mencionada, algo pensativa.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es algo que pensé durante el combate; cuando dije que 'Espero que los Guerreros Mágicos existan y vengan a ayudarnos', no creí que llegaran."

"¿A quien llamas Guerreros Mágicos?" preguntó Raichu con confusión.

"No somos guerreros mágicos." Dijo Kristal. "Somos los _N-Warriors._"

"Extraño nombre." dijo Marina. "¿Y de donde vienen?"

"Esta será una conversación larga." comentó Alan. "Espero que tengan tiempo."

"Claro, todo el del mundo, así que cuenten."

"Ok, aquí vamos…" empezó Alan, iniciando la conversación.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Dos horas después, sentados en el suelo formando un círculo, el grupo de dieciséis guerreros conversaban de sus vidas anteriores, en una escena graciosa al parecer un grupo listo para ir a una fiesta de disfraces o convención de anime. Mientras conversaban, X miró a las tres chicas llamadas las _Magic Knights_… y estaba revisando unos datos de ellas.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Lucy Shidou.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Lucy Shidou-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.47 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 35 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de quince años-_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 74 cm. Copa: A. Cintura: 56 cm. Cadera: 80 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Fuego-_**

**_**_-...-_**_**

**_-Analizando a Marina Ryuuzaki.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Marina Ryuuzaki-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.60 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 39 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de quince años-_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 82 cm. Copa: B. Cintura: 59 cm. Cadera: 84 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Agua-_**

**_**_-...-_**_**

**_-Analizando a Anaís Hououji.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Anaís Hououji -_**

**_-Estatura: 1.58 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 40 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de quince años-_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 80 cm. Copa: B. Cintura: 58 cm. Cadera: 85 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Viento-_**

**_**_-...-_**_**

**_-Analizando armaduras de Magic Knights…-_**

**_-Las armaduras de las Magic Knights están formadas por telas en lugar de metales. Sin embargo, estas telas son muy resistentes, más que varios metales conocidos, y además son elásticas, lo cual les permiten mayor absorción de daño de ataques de energía y golpes. Sin embargo, son tan frágiles como cualquier tela cuando son atacados con objetos cortantes como espadas o ataques de energía tipo corte, y su resistencia es inferior al de las armaduras de los N-Warriors.-_**

**_-Calculando niveles de poder actual de las Magic Knights usando sus armaduras.-_**

**_-Lucy Shidou: 95,100 unidades.-_**

**_-Marina Ryuuzaki: 95,090 unidades.-_**

**_-Anaís Hououji: 94,970 unidades.-_**

_'Así que el poder de ellas vienen de esas gemas…'_ pensó X seriamente. _'No… eso es un amplificador. El poder de ellas viene de otra parte. Deberé verlas con más detenimiento.'_

El grupo del _Nintenverse_ les estaba dando un resumen a las chicas de lo que les había pasado antes de llegar ahí; iniciando desde la llegada de Alan a _Shadow Realm_, que las chicas pensaron que era igual al inicio de sus aventuras, hasta la derrota del _Imperio Mecron_ hace sólo unos días, comentando, claro, partes de las aventuras que cada uno de ellos tuvo en sus respectivos mundos. Esto también sirvió para contarle a Amelia, Genki y a Yusei lo que habían pasado.

"Así que todos ustedes son de mundos distintos también." Expresó Yusei, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, escuchando la historia de todos los presentes.

"¡Eso suena increíble!" exclamó Genki con emoción. "¡Suena incluso mejor que mi aventura en el mundo de los monstruos!"

"¡Wow!¡Eso es genial!" exclamó Amelia con emoción, mirando a Dawn y a Mimi. "¡Chicas, ustedes han hecho lo que yo siempre he querido hacer; luchar contra un señor oscuro!¡Todos ustedes son unos héroes!"

"No es para tanto." Respondió Dawn, riendo nerviosamente. "Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer"

"¡Quiero ir con ustedes!" expresó Amelia, mirando a Alan con los ojos llorosos y llenos de determinación a la vez. "¡Quiero que me enseñen todo lo que saben!¡Quiero aprender a pelear con esta llave y hacer los hechizos que realizaron!"

"Supongo que podemos." Expresó el joven. "Si tienes una _Keyblade_, entonces eres una _N-Warrior_. Podríamos enseñarte lo que sabemos antes de regresar al _Nintenverse_ donde _Master Raphael _pueda enseñarte mejor."

"¡Genial!¡Al fin seré un héroe de la justicia!" exclamó Amelia, poniéndose de pie y levantando un puño hacia el cielo con determinación. "¡Esperen a que regrese y le cuente a mi papá de eso!¡Estará tan orgulloso!"

"¿Su padre es como ella?" preguntó Tai a Mimi.

"Creo que hasta más." Respondió la joven de cabello morado, riendo nerviosamente.

"¡Suena divertido!" expresó Genki, flexionando y sujetando su bíceps. "¡Yo también iré con ustedes!"

"¿También vendrá a entrenar, señor Yusei?" preguntó Amelia, mirando a su compañero.

"Si." Respondió el muchacho seriamente. "Así sabremos más de lo que está pasando."

"¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?" preguntó Marina, regresando la conversación a ellos.

"Aparecimos en el aire." Respondió Ash. "Estábamos en una torre, abrimos un portal, y aparecimos en el aire y comenzamos a caer del cielo."

"Parece que eso es normal." comentó la guerrera de agua, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Cómo que normal?" preguntó Megaman con curiosidad.

"Es cierto, Marina." dijo Anaís. "Lo que pasa es que las dos veces que nosotros llegamos a este mundo desde el nuestro, aparecimos en el aire y caíamos sin control al suelo."

"Fueron tres." Corrigió la chica de azul. "También esta vez nos pasó así."

"Oh vaya, tienes razón." Expresó la chica de verde, riendo un poco.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír ante esto. Sin embargo, la tercera, Lucy, estaba distraída, mirando al suelo, lo que llamó la atención de sus amigas.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy?" preguntó Anaís, preocupada por su amiga. Ante esto, la joven salió de su trance y la miró, dándole una sonrisa triste.

"Oh si, no te preocupes, Anaís." Respondió Lucy con algo de desgano.

"¿Estas segura?" cuestionó Marina, con igual preocupación que la guerrera del viento.

"Si, si, no se preocupen, es sólo que estoy muy cansada luego de lo de hoy. Debemos regresar al castillo a descansar."

"Bueno, no lo niego, que también tengo sueño, pero… ¿Qué haremos con ellos?" preguntó Marina, señalando a los otros héroes.

"Creo que tendremos que llevarlos al castillo." respondió Anaís, lo cual hizo que Marina hiciera una mueca de desaprobación.

"¿Pero como podemos confiar en ellos? No sabemos si nos estaban mintiendo o no…"

"No te culpo." Expresó Zero, haciendo que todos lo miraran con confusión. "Entiendo perfectamente tu situación, dado que yo pasé por una igual con ellos cuando los conocí."

"Pues yo confío en ellos." dijo Anaís.

"Yo también." Expresó Lucy. "Te ganamos, Marina; 2 a 1."

"Ok, ok, está bien." Expresó la chica de azul en derrota. "Pero si ocurre algo, no es mi culpa."

El grupo rió nerviosamente, viendo la forma en que la chica de azul reaccionaba contra ellos. Se veía que ella era algo desconfiada, pero no era malo; en una época de guerras, uno no podía confiar en cualquiera.

"Entonces está decidido." Expresó Lucy Shidou, mirando al grupo. "Estoy segura de que Clef nos entenderá y quizás les pueda ayudar."

"¿Quién es Clef?" preguntó Dawn con interés.

"Es un mago, el más fuerte de este mundo." respondió Anaís.

"¿Un mago?" preguntó Kristal, sumamente interesada por esto.

"Quizás se entiendan tu y él, Kristal." expresó Alan, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de las chicas. "Oh si, verán, Kristal es una _Hechicera_, la única del grupo."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Anaís. "Entonces quizás si se entienda con Clef."  
>"Bueno, entonces está decidido." dijo Lucy, poniéndose de pie. "Vayamos al castillo."<p>

"¿Qué tan lejos está?" preguntó Mario. "Se veía algo lejos."

"No mucho, sólo síganos."

"Muy bien…" dijo Tai, poniéndose de pie, al igual que el resto del grupo. "Vamos."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Así, las tres chicas y el grupo de héroes comenzaron a caminar, rumbo al castillo, un recorrido algo largo, más de lo que los jóvenes héroes esperaban. Mientras caminaban, los ojos de X se concentraron en las tres guerreras mágicas… o más bien, en los extraños objetos que tenían en sus manos.

_'Esos guantes… emiten una energía especial.'_ Pensó X seriamente, mirando el guante de la pelirroja. _'Veamos… Scan Mode.'_

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado. -_**

**_-Analizando Guante Mágico de la Magic Knight Lucy…-_**

X se quedó mirando al guante de la chica, llamada Lucy, esperando los resultados de sus escáneres. Esto era algo que hacía muy seguido con algo que no conocía… como las _Keyblades_. Un sonido en su cabeza le avisó que todo estaba listo.

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Guante funciona como un amplificador de energía elemental (magia) usada por las Magic Knights. Permite que la Magic Knight pueda realizar sus ataques elementales más rápido y fuertes de lo normal.-_**

_'Un amplificador, ¿eh? Suponía que servían para eso. Veamos que más tienen.'_

**_-Gemas de Guantes también funcionan como compartimento para guardar las armaduras. Estas pueden ser invocadas cuando se necesitan. -_**

_'Así que ellas guardan sus armaduras en esos guantes… ya veo. Enton-'_ de pronto, varias alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, confundiéndolo. _'¿Pero qué-?'_

**_-WARNING!-_**

**_-Lectura de energía detectada.-_**

**_-Analizando…-_**

**_-Entidad desconocida._****_Escáneres confirman la presencia de una poderosa entidad viviendo dentro de la gema.-_**

**_-Estado de la entidad: Desconocido.-_**

**_-Niveles de energía: Imposibles de determinar.-_**

_'¿Una poderosa entidad vive dentro de esas gemas?'_ pensó X con interés. _'Quizás sean esos Rune-Gods que Alan dijo.'_

X desactivó el modo de escaneo. Por ahora, obtuvo la información que necesitaba, en especial luego de ver como esas chicas usaban mágica para pelear contra ese _Phantom Knight_. Era probable que pronto tendría que activarlos de nuevo.

Un par de horas más tarde, el grupo estaba a los pies de un gigantesco castillo hecho de cristal, de una altura impresionante, comparable a varios de los edificios de _Novaterra_, siendo la _N-Warriors' Nova-Sky Tower_ la única más grande comparable. Este castillo, cuya enorme base parecía una formación de cristal de la cual tres torres gigantes emergen hacia el cielo, podría abarcar a millones de personas, como una ciudad entera viviendo detrás de sus paredes.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado.-_**

**_-Analizando Castillo de Cristal.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-El castillo está formado por un extraño mineral con propiedades desconocidas. Sin embargo, existe una concordancia de este mineral en la base de datos de Novaterra.-_**

**_-Desplegando información de la base de datos de Novaterra:-_**

**_-Mineral Escudo: uno de los metales más fuertes de la galaxia Dream. Debido a su dureza, es imposible crear armas con este mineral por métodos convencionales. Escudo es capaz de cambiar de forma, dependiendo de la fuerza mental de quien quiera moldearlo. Esa es la única forma conocida de poder moldear este mineral para construir armas, casas o castillos. Armas creadas con este mineral despliegan una resistencia superior a muchos metales y poseen propiedades místicas que permiten la utilización de fuerzas elementales para incrementar sus ataques.-_**

"¡Woa!" exclamó Genki con emoción. "¡Es increíble!¡Genial!"

"Vaya." dijo X, mirando la torre. "Cuando la vi de lejos, no creí que fuera tan grande."

"¿La habías visto antes?" preguntó Zero.

"Si, cuando me separé de ustedes me dirigía a esta torre, porque sabía que había algo en esta dirección, pero antes de llegar, sentí el aura de ellas."

"Entiendo."

"¡Es hermoso!" exclamó Amelia, sus ojos volviéndose llorosos de la emoción. "¡Un verdadero palacio de cristal!¡El hogar de los verdaderos héroes!"

"Se podría decir." Respondió Anaís, sonriendo un poco por el comentario de la otra joven.

"Me pregunto qué tan alto estará." Inquirió Mimi.

"Cinco mil trescientos veinte metros aproximadamente, giru." Respondió el pequeño robot, usando sus escáneres para calcular la altura.

"_Nova-Sky Tower_ mide diez mil ciento diez, ¿no?" preguntó Rock. "Es casi la mitad de altura."

"¡¿Hay un edificio en su mundo más alto que este?" cuestionó Marina con asombro. "Y yo que creí que no podían superar a _Cephiro's Crystal Palace._"

"¿Ese es el nombre de este edificio?" preguntó Ash.

"Así es." Respondió Anaís. "Cuando lo vimos, también nos sorprendimos de la altura, ya que en nuestro mundo, los más altos apenas superan los quinientos metros de alto, por lo que este de varias veces ese tamaño es muy impresionante."

"Entremos entonces." Dijo Marina, lo cual hizo que todos la miraran con confusión.

"¿Por dónde?" preguntó Tai. "No veo puert-"

De pronto, todo el grupo fue rodeado en una especie de burbuja mágica, misma que empezó a elevarse del suelo y a subir varios pisos hasta llegar a una saliente de cristal, donde estaba una enorme puerta.

"Interesante forma de evitar que accedan al castillo." Expresó Latias.

"¡Es asombroso!" volvió a exclamar Amelia con emoción. "¡Mi sueño se hace realidad!"

"¿Es esto un sistema de elevador avanzado, o magia?" preguntó Yusei.

"Magia." Respondió Anaís. "_Céfiro_ es un mundo mágico; casi todo aquí usa algún poder místico para funcionar."

"Ya veo."

Caminando hacia la entrada, el grupo accedió al castillo de cristal y, casi de inmediato, se encontraron frente a frente con un grupo de personas, quienes los héroes interpretaron como los guardias del lugar. Frente a ellos, estaba un hombre bastante alto, de cabello rubio y corto, piel blanca y que portaba una armadura azul, así como una gran espada en su cinturón.

"Hola, Ráfaga." expresó Lucy, saludando al sujeto.

"Que bueno que lograron regresar." expresó el hombre con alegría, para luego mirar al grupo. "Así que de ellos son las presencias que el _Maestro Clef_ sintió."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Mientras ustedes luchaban contra esos sujetos, Clef sintió unas presencias poderosas, y al parecer eran de ellos."

"Oh. Bueno, si, ellos nos ayudaron en el combate."

"Eso escuché." Expresó el espadachín, acercándose a los jóvenes, quienes lo miraron con cierta duda, pues quizás el desconfíe de ellos. "Saludos, mi nombre es Ráfaga, líder de la guardia de este castillo. El _Maestro Clef_ los está esperando ya que desea hablar con ustedes… sin embargo, le pido por favor que vayan desarmados, así que deben dejar sus armadura y cualquier arma que tengan…"

"Creo que eso será difícil." dijo Alan, rascándose la nuca. "Verá; nuestras armaduras son mágicas."

"¿Disculpa?"

Con un resplandor, las armaduras de los jóvenes desaparecieron, devolviéndose a las _Keyblades_, que estaban convertidas en _Keychains_ en esos momentos. Los residentes del castillo miraron esto con confusión y asombro, al igual que entendimiento.

"¡Quiero una de esas armaduras!" exclamó Amelia de nuevo. "¡¿Cómo puedo conseguirla?"

"Con esfuerzo y dedicación." Respondió Mimi. "Te mostraremos como después."

"Vaya." comentó Marina. "Sus armaduras se parecen a las nuestras."

"Bueno…" empezó Anaís. "Si sus armaduras son como las nuestras, entonces no tiene caso dejarlas en algún lugar."

"Tienes razón." dijo Lucy. "Sólo podemos confiar."

"Muy bien…" dijo Ráfaga, antes de mirar al grupo. "Síganme, por favor."

El grupo continúo su camino, siguiendo a las chicas y al caballero, con el resto de los guardias cubriendo a los jóvenes por detrás. Todos subieron las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su destino, y mientras lo hacían, las tres guerreras miraban a los viajeros con detenimiento.

"Oigan, sus ropas son muy parecidas a las que usan en nuestro mundo." comentó Lucy con interés.

"Bueno…" empezó Takato. "Creo que eso es porque muchos de los mundos _Humanos_ tienen las mismas costumbres."

"Aunque es raro que la mayoría tengamos costumbres similares." Expresó Mimi, pensando en cómo era posible que varios mundos estuvieran en la misma época.

"Aún sigo sin creer que haya tantos _Humanos_ en otros planetas." dijo Marina. "Digo, ¿Cómo es que nunca supimos de ellos?"

"Es sencillo." dijo Alan. "_Master Raphael _me comentó que los mundos _Humanos_ están lo suficientemente separados el uno del otro como para evitar que logren contactarse con las señales de radio que emiten cada día, al menos por uno o dos siglos más."

"Es interesante saber que no estamos solos." dijo Anaís. "Claro, aparte de _Céfiro_. Creímos que nuestro mundo era único."

"Si, todo es parte de un gran plan… y no pregunten cual, porque no sabemos de eso."

El grupo continuó hablando, hasta que Ráfaga y las tres guerreras se detuvieron frente a un par de enormes puertas doradas.

"Este es el lugar…" comentó Ráfaga, mirando a los recién llegados. "El _Maestro Clef_ está en este lugar."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _153-Doushi Clef- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

El espadachín empujó las puertas enormes y estas se abrieron casi con facilidad, asombrando a unos por la fortaleza del guerrero. Detrás de las puertas, el grupo entero vio un gran salón blanco, asombrando a los recién llegados por lo detallado y hermoso del lugar. El único lugar de similar belleza era el salón del trono del castillo de los _Hechiceros_ en _Spellian Hegcian_. Dentro de ese salón, había una mesa redonda en el centro, y, hasta el fondo, había un trono, donde el grupo logró ver a un joven sentado, además de otras tres personas a su lado; dos mujeres y un joven. También, un extraño conejo blanco estaba en el lugar. El caballero hizo una pequeña reverencia al entrar al salón.

"_Maestro Clef_." dijo Ráfaga. "Los forasteros están aquí."

Inmediatamente al entrar, el grupo sintió una poderosa presencia, y los escáneres de X, Zero, Megaman y Giru se activaron. Rápidamente localizaron la fuente de tal presencia; el muchacho que estaba sentado en el trono.

"Vaya… es algo joven, ¿no? Es casi un niño." preguntó Dawn en voz alta. Los guardias y las personas que estaban a lado del mago sentado en el trono se sorprendieron por la franqueza de la chica. Claro, no sabían ellos quien era el que estaba sentado.

"¿Tienes que ser tan directa?" cuestionó Raichu, mirando a la joven a lado de él.

"Oye, sólo digo lo que pienso."

"Y pienso igual." Expresó Amelia, riendo nerviosamente.

"No parece más grande que nosotros." Comentó Genki, llevándose las manos hacia su nuca.

"No se dejen engañar." comentó Zero. "Quizás se vea joven, pero su presencia es enorme. Es superior a la nuestra, aún con nuestras armaduras. No creo que incluso Kristal y Alan alcancen su nivel."

"¿Tan fuerte es?" preguntó la coordinadora, volteando a ver a Megaman.

"Eso parece." Respondió el robot azul. "Pero su energía es extraña… similar a la de Kristal. Supongo que es porque es un _Hechicero_."

"Oh, vaya."

El grupo de héroes caminó hacia el frente hasta estar a unos metros del trono y de la persona que estaba sentado en este, con el resto de los guardias, Ráfaga y las tres guerreras, alrededor de ellos. X se le quedó mirando al joven hechicero, que, por Ráfaga, supuso que era llamado Clef.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado.-_**

**_-Analizando Master Mage Clef.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Master Mage Clef-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.32 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 40 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: ¡ERROR! Aura mística impide realizar un cálculo exacto.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Mana-_**

**_-Sujeto pertenece a la raza Humana. Grandes concentraciones de energía elemental lo rodean. Análisis más profundos indican que sus poderes elementales superan los de Kristal y su aura es similar a la de Master Raphael.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 424,512 unidades.-_**

X se le quedó mirando con interés. Si sus escáneres no mentían, que pocas veces hacían, ese sujeto era más fuerte que Alan o Kristal como _Super Novans_… y eso era de preocuparse: si ellos tenían problemas contra sus enemigos, ¿Qué tan poderosos serán ellos?

"Me imagino…" empezó Alan. "Que usted es el líder de este castillo."

"Exactamente." respondió el joven con tranquilidad. "Mi nombre es Clef, el maestro de este castillo. Permítanme presentarles a mis ayudantes, Presea, la herrera de este castillo…" dijo señalando a una mujer de cabello rubio. "Caldina…" expresó señalando a una mujer morena y bastante hermosa. "y mi joven aprendiz, Ascot…" dijo mencionando al joven de gran gorro. "Y ya conocen a Ráfaga, y a las _Magic Knights_; Lucy, Marina y Anaís."

"Si, las conocemos." Respondió el joven de gorra gris, pensando un poco. _'¿Presea? Así que en esta realidad ella no murió… vaya…¿O será su hermana?'_

"Detecté su presencia desde el momento que pisaron este mundo." Expresó el joven _Hechicero_. "¿Quiénes son ustedes y cuáles son sus intenciones?"

"Será algo largo, pero bueno… mi nombre es Alan, y ellos son Kristal, Raichu, Ash, Tai, Takato, Dawn, Mimi, Amelia, Latias, Mario, X, Zero, Megaman, Genki, Yusei, y el pequeño robot flotante es Giru. Somos los _N-Warriors_, provenientes de la galaxia _Nintenverse._"

"¿_N-Warriors_?" Preguntó Clef, pensando en el nombre que el joven mencionaba. "Interesante…" comentó, llamando la atención de los habitantes del castillo. La mujer rubia que estaba a su lado, Presea, se acercó a él.

"¿Sabe quiénes son, _Maestro Clef_?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Si, sé de ellos." dijo el _Hechicero_, llevando una de sus manos a su mentón. "Ellos son los protectores de una galaxia lejana conocida como _Nintenverse_, y vendrían siendo el equivalente de las _Magic Knights_ de nuestra galaxia."

"¿Habla de los legendarios guerreros que lucharon con las _Magic Knights_ en las antiguas guerras hace milenios?" preguntó el joven, Ascot, con asombro.

"Exactamente. Se dice que la fuerza de sus guerreros es legendaria… varios de ellos pueden ser tan fuertes como los _Rune-Gods._"

"Vaya, vaya." Expresó la mujer llamada Caldina. "No parecen muy distintos de nosotros."

"Lo sé." Expresó Clef, mirando a los héroes con seriedad. "Guerreros del _Nintenverse_, hace milenios que un _N-Warrior_ no pisa las tierras de nuestra galaxia, después de que la alianza entre ambos territorios terminara. Díganme, ¿Con qué motivo es que vienen aquí?"

"Fuimos llamados para venir a asistirlos en alguna guerra." respondió Alan con seriedad. "Se nos informó de esto, y decidimos venir a ayudarles, honrando la antigua alianza."

"Lamentablemente…" empezó Kristal. "No sabemos quien es este enemigo de ustedes. ¿Nos podrían decir?"

"¿Así que vienen a ayudarnos?" preguntó Clef con cierta sorpresa. "Me alegra escuchar eso, pero resulta algo difícil para nosotros entender eso. Recuerden que nuestras galaxias no se han comunicado desde hace millones de años."

"Entendemos eso." Expresó Zero, dando un paso al frente. "Y venimos para ofrecer nuestra ayuda. La pregunta es; ¿Ustedes la aceptarán?"

"Antes de responder, tengo una duda; ¿Quién fue el que los convocó a este planeta?"

El grupo de guerreros del _Nintenverse_ se miraron, como no sabiendo que responder, antes de decidirse a hacerlo.

"Fuimos convocados… por alguien de esta galaxia." Expresó Kristal con seriedad, haciendo que todos los habitantes de Céfiro en el salón se miraran con confusión.

"¿Alguien de aquí?" preguntó Clef. "Disculpen, pero me cuesta creer eso; solo hay dos personas capaces de convocar a guerreros de otros mundos, y esos somos yo y el _Pilar de Céfiro_, Lucy, y ninguno de nosotros los llamó."

"No es eso…" dijo Takato, mirando hacia el suelo. "No es que nos hayan convocado, sino que fue a avisarnos a nuestra galaxia."

"¿De quién es el que hablan?"

"Alguien… cuyo espíritu viajó la distancia entre ambas galaxias para hablarnos." Dijo la joven _Hechicera_ rubia, mirando también al suelo. "Alguien de su mundo… que acaba de fallecer."

Los habitantes del castillo se miraron los unos a los otros, tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba esa persona. Entonces, casi al mismo tiempo, un destello mental golpeó a todos los presentes, quienes de inmediato recordaron de quien se trataba. Todos miraron a los héroes con asombro… aunque Lucy los miraba con eso y con algo de miedo.

"No puede ser…" comentó Caldina. "¿Acaso será-?"

"Guerreros del _Nintenverse_…" empezó Clef con seriedad, aunque también con asombro. "¿Acaso están hablando de-?"

"Así es." Respondió Alan, mirando al _Hechicero_ con determinación. "La persona que nos avisó del peligro que corre esta galaxia fue el espadachín mágico más fuerte de este planeta; el caballero Latis."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Twilight Princess_)

Aquellos que vivían en el castillo abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, no sabiendo que pensar de la situación. El hecho de haber dicho ese nombre, y que fue él el que los había llamado a ese mundo los confundía.

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó Clef con algo de escepticismo.

"Es la única razón por la que estaríamos aquí." Respondió Alan seriamente.

Los _Cefirians_ se miraron entre sí, murmurando un poco lo que habían escuchado, con los jóvenes del _Nintenverse_ esperando una respuesta. Entonces, algunos de ellos notaron algo extraño en la pelirroja llamada Lucy, y eso era que estaba temblando. No parecía ser por frío, sino por miedo, o algo similar. Y, antes de poder decir algo, ella salió corriendo del salón, confundiendo a los presentes.

"¡Lucy!" exclamó Marina, al ver a su amiga salir del salón rápidamente, decidiendo en si ir por ella o no, decidiéndose al final por no hacerlo. "Lucy…"

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Mimi, al ver lo que había pasado. "¿Ella está bien?"

"No lo ha estado en días." Respondió Anaís con tristeza.

"¿Por qué?¿Que le pasó?" Preguntó Latias, decidida a no usar sus poderes psíquicos para su beneficio.

"Es por esa persona… Latis." Respondió la guerrera del agua, Marina, mirando a los héroes. "Él era la persona que Lucy más quería, tanto como el mismo amor. Lamentablemente…"

"…él murió hace unos días." Terminó Anaís, mirando hacia un lado. "Y desde entonces, ella ya no ha sido la misma; Lucy no ha mostrado una verdadera sonrisa."

"Su corazón está roto…" comentó Dawn, llevándose una mano a su pecho. "Que terrible…"

"Lucy…. " Empezó Marina, mirando al suelo, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "Ella siempre había sido una chica muy valiente, lista, pero sobre todo muy energética y cariñosa. Sin embargo, desde que Latis murió, todo eso cambió."

_'Ya veo…'_ pensó Alan con seriedad. _'Ahora entiendo porqué se me hacía distinta esta Lucy a la de la serie; ella está sufriendo.'_

Mientras hablaban, X se quedó mirando a la puerta por donde había salido la chica y sintió algo extraño dentro de sí; como una conexión. Sin saberlo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

"¿A dónde vas, X?" preguntó Alan al ver a su amigo alejarse del lugar.

"Debo hablar con ella…" fue lo único que el _Hunter_ respondió, no apartando su mirada de la puerta. "Debo ir…"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Sólo siento que debo hacerlo…" respondió X, mirando al grupo entero. "Disculpen, los dejaré de nuevo solos…"

Con esto dicho, X se fue corriendo del lugar, tratando de alcanzar a la chica, siguiendo las lecturas de sus avanzados sistemas, dejando al grupo en el lugar.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Clef con interés. "¿Porqué su amigo sale del salón?"

"Es una historia larga…" comentó Mario. "Creo que será mejor contarles como es que nos llamaron."

"Cierto…" dijo Alan, mirando ahora a Clef y a sus ayudantes. "Todo empezó cuando…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-154-Sorrow-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, muy inmersa en sus pensamientos, algo que no hacía muy frecuente, hasta hace unos pocos días… y no era para menos; la persona que ella más quería había muerto anteriormente, y lo peor de todo, era que ella estaba con él cuando partió de ese mundo. Desde la muerte de Latis, unos días atrás, su comportamiento cambió radicalmente, dejando de ser la chica alegre y energética a alguien quien estaba completamente deprimida la mayor parte del tiempo. Lucy intentaba no preocupar a sus amigas Marina y Anaís al sonreír de vez en cuando, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ellas no lo creían… pero no podía hacer nada por lo que sentía en ese momento.

Realmente lo extrañaba…

Su paseo por el castillo se detuvo cuando ella vio frente una puerta, una de las tantas que había en el castillo que indicaban que había una habitación detrás. Sin embargo, esta puerta era diferente… para ella era diferente. Se trataba de _su_ puerta, la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de él, por siempre sellada de los demás debido a la falta de la llave para abrirla, el mismo que él le había regalado; el medallón de Latis, el mismo que desapareció junto con su cuerpo al morir.

Parada frente a la puerta, ella comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos del pasado en las que convivió con él, aquellos pocos momentos que estuvieron juntos, y que, si bien muy pocos, fueron lo suficiente como para que los dos se enamoraran perdidamente. El simple hecho de recordar eso hizo que lágrimas escaparan de los ojos de la pelirroja, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón y así caer al suelo.

_'Te extraño, Latis…te extraño mucho. Ojala pudieras estar aquí…'_

Ella colocó su frente en el frío metal de la puerta, intentando estar lo mas cerca posible de lo único que quedaba de él, intentando entrar de algún modo, pero no pudiéndolo lograr de ninguna forma.

_'Ahora más que nunca te necesito…'_ pensó ella con tristeza._ 'Esta nueva amenaza, la que te alejó de nosotros, nos está venciendo… quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros… conmigo…'_

La joven permaneció así durante unos segundos más, intentando encontrar alivio en su corazón roto.

"Te extraño…"

"¿Ese hombre era muy importante para ti?"

La voz de alguien más la sorprendió. Lucy se volteó hacia atrás, sorprendida por saber que alguien la había seguido hasta ese lugar, donde ella abrió su corazón y comenzó a mostrar el sufrimiento dentro de ella, algo que no quería hacer frente a sus amigas por temor de que ellas se sintieran culpables. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia atrás, no vio a ninguna de sus amigas… de hecho, a ninguno de sus conocidos, sino que se trataba de X, el guerrero del _Nintenverse_, quien, sin vestir su armadura y solo ropas de civil, miró a la joven, con una mano apoyada en una columna.

"Perdóname si es que te asusté." expresó el _Hunter_, dándose cuenta de que quizás no debería estar ahí. "Creo que quieres estar sola, ¿no?"

"No, está bien…" respondió Lucy, dándole la espalda al joven para secar sus húmedos ojos con las mangas de su ropa.

"Te llamas Lucy Shidou, ¿Cierto?"

"Si, así me llamo… ¿Y tú eras…?"

"Megaman X, pero llámame X."

"¿X?" cuestionó la joven, mirando al _Reploid _con cierta sorpresa, a pesar de que sus ojos aún mostraban tristeza. "Que nombre tan gracioso…" expresó, sonriendo un poco, algo que no hacía muy seguido últimamente.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó X, quien la miraba extrañado, dado que nunca antes había pensado que su nombre fuera gracioso… era sólo eso, su nombre.

"Si, un poco." Respondió la chica, un poco más calmada. "¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?"

"Acabo de llegar…"

"Oh…"

Ambos permanecieron callados durante un momento, el ambiente sintiéndose un poco pesado de pronto. X no sabía que decir; no sabía cómo tratar esa situación con alguien que apenas conocía, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que calmarla y quitarle esa tristeza que mostraba su rostro, misma que no necesitaba usar sus sistemas avanzados para saber que estaba ahí.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Lucy, rompiendo el silencio del lugar. "No es que me moleste, pero… ¿No estaban hablando con Clef?"

"Si, pero mis amigos están haciendo eso." Respondió X con algo de seriedad. "Y como tú te ibas a perder de la conversación, quise venir a decírtelo. Pero ahora creo que no debí haber venido, sin saber que deseabas estar sola."

"No te preocupes, no es nada…"

"Discúlpame si soy algo irrespetuoso, pero… algo así no puede ser considerado como nada."

"¿Eh?¿De qué hab-?"

"¿De verdad lo extrañas, no?" interrumpió el joven. "Esa persona, Latis. Era alguien especial para ti, ¿no?"

"¿Ah?" Cuestionó la joven, mirando al _Hunter_ con confusión. "¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?"

"Por la forma en la que actúas. Esas reacciones son la de una persona que ha perdido a alguien especial."

"¿Tu entiendes esto?" preguntó Lucy con tristeza. "¿Haz perdido a alguien?"

"No a alguien especial como tu…" dijo X, mirando al suelo. "Sin embargo, del mundo de donde yo vengo, las guerras duraron por años y yo tuve que participar en ellas. Perdí a muchos amigos queridos en esas guerras durante mi lucha. Quizás no sea lo mismo que tu sientes ahora, pero al menos te entiendo algo." Dijo con tristeza, notando que la pelirroja lo miró con algo de confusión. "Perdón, quizás te insulté con esto…"

"No, no te preocupes. Discúlpame a mí por hacerte recordar algo así. Debe ser terrible perder a tantos amigos…"

"Así como debe ser terrible perder a uno que significa mucho para ti…"

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente. Si bien sus situaciones eran distintas, y venían de mundos muy diferentes, el hecho de perder a alguien, no importando el número, era algo que los unía, y entendían, en cierto sentido, lo que el otro sentía.

"Oye, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" cuestionó Lucy, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio del lugar.

"Si, dime."

"¿Cómo es que… como es que Latis los llamó?"

"En realidad, sólo me habló a mí."

"¿Sólo a ti?¿Cómo?"

"Con esto…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

X sacó de su camisa el medallón que estaba usando en su cuello, el mismo que los guió a ese planeta. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron enormemente al ver el objeto en manos del _Hunter_, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

"¿D-donde conseguiste esto?" preguntó Lucy, señalando el objeto con su mano derecha, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba con nervios.

"¿Me creerás si te digo que me apareció después de un sueño?" cuestionó X, ganándose otra mirada llena de confusión de parte de la chica.

"¿Qué?"

"Hace unos días, tuve un sueño muy nítido, más que otros que he tenido. En él, vi a un hombre mortalmente herido y a una joven de cabello rojo llorando a su lado, implorando que no la dejara. Lamentablemente, el hombre murió, desvaneciéndose en varios puntos de luz."

Al escuchar estas palabras, Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo con caer de sus ojos.

"E-eso pasó hace unos días…" expresó la pelirroja, recordando esa horrible escena, el día en que su vida cambió nuevamente.

"Si, ahora lo entiendo." dijo X seriamente. "En mi sueño, ese hombre me habló, diciéndome que al fin había encontrado a quien pudiera escuchar sus últimos deseos… y me pidió que viniera aquí."

"¿Sus… últimos deseos?"

"Si. Al parecer, él estaba muy preocupado por ti, y por eso, en sus últimos momentos de vida, deseó encontrar a alguien en el cosmos que pueda ayudarte… y me encontró a mí."

Lucy lo pensó por unos momentos; _Céfiro_ era un mundo donde, si se deseaba con todo el corazón, cualquier deseo podría volverse realidad, aunque claro, tenía sus limitantes, como el no poder regresar a la vida a alguien. Si Latis deseó eso antes de morir, la magia de _Céfiro_ pudo haber hecho eso posible, encontrando a X.

Pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando X se quitó el medallón del cuello y se lo extendió con su mano derecha.

"Ahora… siento que tu debes tener esto." Expresó el _Hunter_, con su mano extendida hacia la joven.

Lucy levantó su mano, tambaleante por un momento, hasta que tomó el medallón en sus manos y lo vio con algo de alegría.

"Hay algo más." expresó X, llamando la atención de la joven. "Su última voluntad era que te protegiera."

"¿Protegerme?" preguntó la joven con algo de asombro.

"Si." Dijo X, sorprendiendo a Lucy cuando se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas. "Y yo lo prometí… le prometí a su espíritu que te protegería, y eso haré. En su nombre, en el nombre de Latis… Lucy Shidou, prometo que no dejaré que algo malo te pase."

La joven estaba impactada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Incluso después de la muerte, Latis se preocupaba por ella, e incluso hizo lo posible para asegurar su bienestar y demostrar lo mucho que él la quería. Ahora, frente a ella, estaba X, un _Humano_ de otra galaxia que había llegado hasta _Céfiro_ con la única idea de protegerla, por el pedido del alma de la persona más importante para ella.

Nuevamente, ella miró el medallón en sus manos y lo acercó a su pecho, sintiendo un poco la presencia de su amado a su lado. X levantó la mirada, viendo a la joven, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y podía sentir que su aura estaba por fin tranquila, y la tristeza de su corazón se alejó un poco.

Luego, ante sus ojos, X podría jurar que, por unos segundos, vio el alma de ese hombre, Latis, detrás de Lucy, antes de mirarlo a él para luego desaparecer.

_'Incluso detrás de la muerte, estas a su lado…'_ pensó X, al ver la figura del hombre.

El _Hunter_ salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella abrió sus ojos, con unas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, pero estas no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría. La joven lo miro fijamente, y X notó que ella estaba sonriendo, y esta vez, esa sonrisa no mostraba tristeza alguna. Era una sonrisa legítima…

"Muchas gracias…" dijo Lucy, su voz casi quebrándose por los sentimientos que tenía. "No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí."

"No hay problema…" dijo X, poniéndose de pie de nuevo. "¿Qué te parece si regresamos? Me imagino que no querrás quedarte fuera de la situación, ¿no?"

"Muy bien…" expresó la joven, sonriéndole dulcemente al _Hunter_, quien se sintió algo extraño al verla así.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, regresando al salón donde estaban. Fue cuando X se dio cuenta de algo.

"Eh… ¿Te importaría guiarme? No sé donde estamos."

Lucy se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

"Claro, te guiaré al salón principal…" dijo Lucy, aún riendo. "Sígueme."

Ambos jóvenes continuaron caminado, dirigiéndose al salón, con X permitiéndole a Lucy que lo guiara por el castillo… a pesar de en realidad saber dónde estaba el lugar, pero queriendo que ella estuviera ocupada un poco y evitar que su mente regresara a esos pensamientos de tristeza de hace rato, sin saber que lo que él había hecho hizo que Lucy recuperara sus ánimos de antes.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, una figura transparente apreció frente a la puerta donde Lucy estaba; la habitación de su ser querido. La figura sonrió al ver a la jovencita con un poco más de ánimo, antes de mirar al joven que estaba con ella.

_"Ahora… está en tus manos protegerla… cuida de ella, te lo encargo…"_

Y dicho esto, la figura transparente desapareció, quizás esta vez, por fin descansando en paz.

**Fin del Capitulo 06**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola gente, soy Alan. Ahora, Clef y los demás nos están explicando mas acerca de esta nueva amenaza… aún me pregunto, ¿Qué hacían guerreros parecidos a los _God Warriors_ con esta nueva enemiga?¿Y ese era de verdad Haseo?

**Clef: **Este enemigo es muy peligroso. Recolecta guerreros caídos para añadirlos a sus filas… y cada vez son más…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **La Amenaza Fantasma.**_

**Marina:** Hiciste un buen trabajo al animar a Lucy.

**Anaís:**Es usted muy bueno, señor X.

**X:** ¿Tu crees?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Amelia Seyruun.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Amelia Seyruun -_**

**_-Estatura: 1.56 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 45 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de catorce años-_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 86 cm. Copa: D. Cintura: 60 cm. Cadera: 85 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Mana/Eléctrico-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 22,800 unidades.-_**

**_-...-  
><em>**

**_-Analizando a Ráfaga.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Ráfaga-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.96 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada a treinta y cinco años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Viento-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 2,600 unidades.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice<em>**: Curioso... creí que ya había subido este capítulo... oh bueno.

Otro capítulo más del remake. No hay mucho cambio en este, la verdad, sólo cosas menores y los escáneres de X. Trataré de no usarlos tanto y colocarlos mejor en el espacio al final.

Nomás advierto: en este remake habrá más... ¡Mucho más personajes! He agregado varios y tengo la confianza de poder manejarlos a todos. Habrá gente que no se esperan...

Oh bueno, hasta el otro fin de semana... ¡sobres!

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	8. Cap 07: La Amenaza Fantasma

**_06/NOV/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente_****_, en The N-Warriors:_**

Después de la pelea de X y los _Phantom Knights_, los _N-Warriors_ se encontraron con las _Magic Knights_, las protectoras de _Céfiro_, intentando saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Las jóvenes guerreras mágicas guiaron al grupo de héroes al palacio de cristal, su 'base de operaciones' y uno de los pocos lugares intactos que había en el planeta.

Al entrar, un caballero, Ráfaga, líder de la guardia del castillo, los guió a ver al maestro del lugar, Guru Clef, el mago más poderoso de ese mundo. Luego de las presentaciones, Alan mencionó el nombre de Latis, como la persona que los había llamado a ayudar. Ante esto, Lucy, la _Magic__ Knight_ de fuego y líder de las tres chicas, se alejó del lugar, deprimida. X decidió ir a hablar con ella y hacerle saber lo que pasó.

Luego de una charla entre el _Hunter_ y la _Magic Knight_, X le entregó el medallón de Latis, el último recuerdo de él, junto con la promesa de que él, X, la protegería de todo, en el nombre de aquel guerrero. Regresando al salón, un espíritu los veía alejarse, sonriendo al ver de nuevo a la chica sonreír.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 07: La Amenaza Fantasma.<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_**_114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Había un pequeño planeta en un sistema solar, un mundo del tamaño de una luna, cuyas grandes nubes de energía oscura bloqueaban todo rayo solar que intentara cruzarlo. Debajo de sus nubes negras, la superficie estaba completamente muerta, sin ningún rastro de vegetación o ser viviente, y algunas ruinas de edificios de antiguas ciudades, aunque parecían ser ruinas apiladas, dado que no pertenecían a la misma ciudad. Su única estructura era un enorme castillo oscuro, de la cual la energía oscura brotaba y mataba todo en el lugar, permaneciendo así por miles de años.

Ese era el mundo de los _Phantom Knights_… y su castillo, _Phantom Palace…_

Dentro de ese castillo, el _Phantom Knight/Epitaph User_, _The_ _Terror of Death_, Haseo, caminaba de prisa por los pasillos oscuros y fríos del lugar. El caballero de armadura oscura tenía sólo una idea en mente; pelear contra los _N-Warriors_ y probar sus fuerzas, dado que se interesó por estos nuevos guerreros y había escuchado rumores de su fuerza. Desde que se unió a los _Phantom Knights_, Haseo sólo quería hacerse más fuerte, ya que él tenía la idea de que los débiles deberían morir y sólo aquellos poderosos merecen permanecer con vida. No le importaba mucho gobernar, ya que él veía a todos como basuras. Además de eso, tenía otra razón para unírseles; vengarse de alguien especial, y para lograr su objetivo, tenía que luchar contra seres poderosos y ganarles.

"¡Maldita Polaris!" exclamó el joven con enfado. "¿Cómo se atreve a detenerme?¡La mataré!"

Haseo era un joven que no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer; un rebelde con el poder de la oscuridad en sus manos. Era una persona algo explosiva, pero lo que más le desagradaba era que le dijeran que hacer… y Polaris estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

Él no servía a Polaris, más bien, ella le ofreció un trato especial; ayudarle a encontrar a aquel a quien Haseo intenta matar, siempre y cuando se una a sus fuerzas. Haseo se unió, pero no le agradaba la idea de servir a Polaris… pero por ahora, tenía que hacerlo, con tal de conseguir su objetivo, uno que daría su vida al mismo demonio de ser necesario… y que casi ya ha hecho.

El caballero continuó caminando, con su mente en otros pensamientos, hasta que sintió algo que lo forzó a detenerse. Había algo, o alguien, en el lugar, y él podía sentirlo… ¿Pero dónde?

"Atoli… ¿Qué quieres?"

Una figura, entre las sombras, se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre, su nombre, puesto que no esperaba que él la detectara muy rápido. Dándose la vuelta, Haseo miró a la persona detrás de él, viendo que se trataba de una mujer, algo chica de estatura, con cabello rubio cortó y que usaba un traje similar al de los magos o clérigos de color verde brillante, blanco, y unos detalles dorados y negros, estos colores resaltando mucho en el oscuro castillo. La mujer tenía un traje verde que no tenía mangas, y llegaba hasta su cintura, con unos shorts blancos, al igual que sus guantes y botas del mismo color. Tenía detrás una capa que daba la apariencia de alas blancas, y sobre su cabello rubio estaba descansando un gran sombrero blanco.

Esta mujer, quizás no más grande que Haseo en edad, lo miraba con un poco de nerviosismo, algo que se notaba dado que estaba chocando las puntas de sus dedos índices.

"H-hola, Haseo…" expresó la joven nerviosamente. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bah…" respondió el muchacho con enfado. "La 'Emperatriz' nos ordenó retirarnos antes de terminar." Dijo, enfatizando 'emperatriz' para mostrarle a la chica frente a él el poco respeto que le tenía a su superior. "¡Que rabia me da!"

"¿uh?¿Porque estás tan enfadado?"

"Porque encontré a unos sujetos muy fuertes, pero la emperatriz nos ordenó retirarnos en lugar de luchar. Voy a verla para ver si me da permiso de irme a enfrentar con ellos… aunque su negación fuera a detenerme…"

"¿Sujetos fuertes?"

"Si. Se hacen llamar _N-Warriors_, y parece ser que son igual de fuertes que yo… pero los venceré." Expresó el joven, sonriendo de forma maliciosa y apretando sus puños, ansioso de luchar de nuevo contra ellos. "¡Me encargaré de matarlos a todos!"

"Oh, bueno… pues suerte…" expresó la joven, riendo con algo de nerviosismo… antes de sonrojarse un poco y continuar. "Oye, ¿N-no quieres que comamos juntos? Ahora que regresaste podemos-"

"No estoy interesado, no tengo tiempo para perder en cosas tan insignificantes."

"Pero yo-"

"Que no me molestes, tonta."

Con esto dicho, el caballero oscuro se alejó de ella, dejando a la joven llena de confusión y tristeza. Suspirando al ver al joven alejarse, la chica se sumió en sus pensamientos, no sabiendo que más hacer… después de todo, no era la primera vez que él reaccionaba de esa forma… y la única vez que ella continuó hablándole luego de que él dijera que no quería seguir hablando, le fue muy mal.

_'Sabes Haseo… extraño a tu viejo tu…'_

La verdad, el caballero conocido como Haseo no era tan frío en el pasado como lo era ahora. Tanto él como Atoli vivían tranquilamente en su mundo hace unos dos años, hasta que cierto evento sucedió y cambió al joven de cabello blanco radicalmente y para siempre, convirtiéndolo en lo que era ahora… alguien a quien ella no le agradaba.

_'La muerte de ella te cambió mucho, Haseo…'_ pensó la chica con tristeza. _'A mí también me afectó, porque era una gran amiga… pero tú estabas enamorado de ella y, al morir ella, caíste en la desesperación… y la oscuridad te invadió. Si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad, yo podría…'_

La joven cerró sus ojos, recordando la vida pacifica que tenían ellos en su mundo. Veía a Haseo y a otra joven muy parecida a ella, y ambos tenían una relación especial, mientras ella, quien estaba también enamorada del joven, sólo podía verlos desde lejos. La joven similar a Atoli, quien tenía el mismo estilo de ropa que ella, sólo que de un color oscuro, y tenía el cabello rosado en lugar de rubio, volteó a verla, sonriéndole.

_'Shino… hermana…'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Cefiro's Cristal Palace-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_** _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy y X continuaban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, luego de que el joven _Hunter_ admitiera que no sabía dónde estaban y como regresar a donde estaban los demás, a pesar de ser una mentira con tal de mantener la mente de Lucy algo ocupada para que no recordara los malos momentos. Los dos caminaban en silencio, un silencio extraño que ninguno sabía la razón del porqué. Continuaban así por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que al final lograron regresar al salón donde todos estaban hablando, dándose cuenta, al entrar, que Alan le explicaba al líder de los _Hechiceros_ de _Céfiro_, Guru Clef, lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que Amelia, Genki y Yusei estaban algo retirados del grupo principal, decidiendo escuchar lo que ocurría antes de actuar o hacer algo. Al sentir su presencia, todos voltearon a verlos cuando las puertas se abrieron.

"¡Hey, X! ¡Regresaste!" exclamó Alan con alegría.

"Si." respondió el _Hunter_ con algo de seriedad. "¿Y qué ha pasado?"

"No mucho; sólo les explicamos lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y la razón por la que estamos aquí. ¿Y le explicaste todo a Lucy?"

"La mayoría de lo que sé y vi prudente de hablar sin entrar en muchos detalles."

"Que bien."

Mientras hablaban, el maestro del lugar, Guru Clef, se levantó de su asiento y caminó a los jóvenes héroes del _Nintenverse_ lo cual llamó la atención de todos.

"_Hechicera_…" Dijo refiriéndose a Kristal. "Creo que hay que continuar con la conversación."

"¿Qué?" preguntó la joven rubia, mirando al líder del castillo con curiosidad. "¿Cómo sabe que soy una _Hechicera_?"

"La energía que rodea tu cuerpo es una energía mágica, por lo que sé que eres una _Hechicera_. Además, por la composición de esta, sé que has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida en algún lugar mágico, ¿oh me equivoco?"

"No, está en lo correcto. ¿Lo supo sólo con sentir mi aura?"

"Así es. Es mi forma de saber si alguien es de confiar o no." Dijo el mago Clef, mirando a los visitantes. "Muy bien, ahora que ustedes nos han contado su historia, es justo que nosotros les contemos la nuestra. Entendemos que vinieron para ayudarnos, y por eso se los agradezco, ya que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible."

"No hay problema." expresó Ash, llevándose una mano a la nuca. "Les ayudaremos en todo lo necesario."

"Antes de ofrecer eso…" empezó Zero, mirando al _Hechicero_ con seriedad. "Díganos, ¿Cuál es la situación? Y si podría explicarnos mejor de este lugar, se lo agradeceríamos."

"Creo que tendré que hablarles de este mundo primero que nada." Dijo Clef seriamente, sentándose de nuevo en el trono detrás de él, cerrando sus ojos para pensar en la manera de explicar la historia de su pueblo. "Ustedes se encuentran en _Céfiro_, el mundo mágico, el mundo de los sueños."

"¿Sueños?" preguntó Raichu con confusión. "¡Más bien parece el mundo de las pesadillas!"

"¡Raichu!" exclamó Alan.

"¡¿Qué?"

"No, el ratón tiene razón." comentó Clef con tranquilidad.

"¡Que no soy-!"

"¡Raichu!" exclamó Alan de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué?"

El grupo de héroes sólo menearon la cabeza ante esto, sintiéndose avergonzados por esto.

"Bueno, su amigo tiene razón." Dijo Clef con algo más de sutileza. "Este mundo era bello, un mundo de sueños donde no existían problemas y conflictos. Un verdadero paraíso incluso para otros planetas… pero energías negativas han hecho que sufra este cambio."

"¿Ahora no es por el sistema de pilar, no?" preguntó Alan, haciendo que la gente del lugar lo miraran con asombro.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Dawn, mirando al joven de gorra gris.

"Según sé, aquí en _Céfiro_ hay un sistema de gobierno muy extraño, en la cual una persona, elegida por su gran corazón, reza por la seguridad del mundo. Sin embargo, eso hace que la persona no pueda amar, dado que tiene que concentrar todos sus deseos hacia el planeta, y le quita el derecho de ser libre."

"Que triste se escucha eso…" comentó Latias con algo de tristeza.

"Si, pero gracias a eso, _Céfiro_ vivió en paz por muchos años. Los deseos del _Pilar_, la persona que reza por el bien del mundo, puede evitar incluso desastres naturales."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Mario con interés.

"Porque _Céfiro_ es un mundo como ningún otro…" respondió Clef por Alan, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver. "Aquí, en _Céfiro_, el deseo de una persona podría volverse realidad siempre y cuando el corazón de uno sea fuerte y el deseo sea muy grande. El temor de las personas puede volverse monstruos, mientras que los buenos deseos pueden hacer milagros. Gracias al sistema del _Pilar_, el deseo de una persona puede mantener la paz…a cambio de su felicidad…"

"Eso suena muy bello… y tenebroso a la vez." Expresó Amelia. Yusei no hizo más que estar de acuerdo.

_'¿Un mundo que sacrifica la felicidad de uno para hacer felices a los demás?' _Pensó Yusei con seriedad. _'Si bien efectivo, no comparto esa opinión: nadie debería de sacrificarse para hacer felices a los demás.'_

"Si, eso es cierto." Dijo Alan. "¿Pero que ese sistema no fue abolido?"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Preguntó Ascot, el joven _Hechicero_ que estaba al lado de Clef, con mucho interés.

"Televisión." Respondió Alan, antes de darse cuenta de que los _Cefirians_ no conocían eso… y las tres _Magic Knights_ lo miraron con confusión. "Tengo mis medios, y _Master Raphael _de _Novaterra_ me comentó muchas cosas."

"Entiendo… y estás en lo correcto el sistema del _Pilar_ fue abolido por Lucy, la ultima _Pilar_ de _Céfiro_. Ahora, todas las personas son responsables por el bien de este mundo, y ya no recae sobre los hombros de una sola persona."

"Vaya, así que ahora se dividen las tareas." dijo Tai. "Eso es mejor, así no sacrifican a uno de ustedes."

"¿Entonces cual es el problema?" Preguntó Alan. "Si el _Pilar _ya no existe, es posible que los monstruos ya no salgan tan seguido. ¿Porqué este mundo está en estas condiciones?"

"Si bien es cierto que los buenos deseos de las personas mantienen a _Céfiro_ en paz…" empezó Clef. "…si una gran cantidad de energía negativa aparece, podría causar que _Céfiro_ llegue a un estado de destrucción, como está ocurriendo ahora… por culpa de los _Phantom Knights_."

"¿Quiénes son estos seres?" preguntó Zero con interés, al escuchar el nombre de sus nuevos enemigos. "¿De dónde provienen?"

"Por lo que conocemos, son una antigua raza de guerreros poderosos de otras galaxias. Se dice que ellos son guerreros caídos de galaxias que fueron tomadas por otros _Guardianes_, y no protegen una galaxia en especial."

"¿_Guardianes_?" preguntó Marina. "¿Qué son los _Guardianes_?"

"Creo que ella no lo sabe…" dijo Alan, señalando a la chica de cabello azul.

"Es cierto, las chicas no conocen de los _Guardianes_." expresó Clef, mirando a las tres guerreras. "Verán, _Magic Knights_,_ l_os _Guardianes_ son seres protectores de galaxias enteras, seres que velan por la seguridad de otras galaxias, y cada uno de ellos protege una. Normalmente son buenos y de naturaleza tranquila… pero…"

"Hace unos millones de años…" continuó Alan. "Algunos _Guardianes_ se volvieron malignos y comenzaron a destruir y conquistar galaxias vecinas. Sus ejércitos eran tan poderosos que civilizaciones antiguas fueron arrasadas por completo."

"Eso se escucha malo…" expresó Marina.

"Es malo…" respondió Kristal. "Para contrarrestar esto, algunos _Guardianes_ volvieron a las razas pacificas de sus galaxias en guerreros para combatirlos y así defender sus territorios y el de sus civilizaciones. Algunos _Guardianes_ neutrales se aliaron para defenderse de los _Guardianes_ malignos y así tener una mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir. Los _Guardianes_ crearon guerreros poderosos para defender sus respectivos mundos, de lo contrario, ellos caerían en el olvido y la oscuridad."

"Y estos _Guardianes_… ¿Qué son?" cuestionó Anaís con interés.

"Bueno… se podría decir que son dioses, cuyos poderes son inimaginables para nosotros."

"Si son tan poderosos, ¿porqué crean soldados?" cuestionó Marina. "Eso no tiene sentido."

"Bueno, aparte de que no podemos saber qué es lo que piensa un dios y sus razones por las que lo hace, los dioses poseen una fuerza infinita y muchos tienen el mismo poder, por lo que una batalla entre ellos podría durar milenios a menos que algo incline la balanza a su favor. Si se tiene un ejército grande, es posible que un _Guardián_ pueda superar a otro que sea incluso más fuerte."

"Tiene sentido…" comentó Anaís. "Aún si alguien es muy poderoso, enfrentarse a alguien igual será muy difícil a menos que haya algo que le ayude."

"¿Y quienes son esos guerreros poderosos, Clef?" preguntó Lucy, mirando al _Hechicero_, quien la miró con cierta sorpresa, ya que ella estaba hablando con más naturalidad… casi como antes.

"Bueno, ustedes son un ejemplo de ellos." Respondió el _Hechicero_. "Las _Magic Knights_ son las defensoras de esta galaxia."

"¿Lo somos? Creí que sólo protegíamos _Céfiro_…"

"Es su deber como las _Magic Knights _de este planeta el defenderlo. Sin embargo, también deben defender la galaxia entera, en caso de que sea amenazada."

"No lo sé…" empezó Anaís. "Pero al escucharlo, parece insinuar a que hay más _Magic Knights_."

"¿Cómo crees, Anaís?" preguntó Marina, mirando a su compañera. "No pueden existir más _Magic Knights_. Después de todo, somos las legendarias _Ma_-"

"Anaís está en lo correcto." Interrumpió Clef, haciendo que la guerrera del agua se diera de cara contra el suelo.

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó la chica de cabello azul, poniéndose de pie y mirando al joven _Hechicero_, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. "¿Cómo es eso de que hay más _Magic Knights_?¿Donde estaban entonces si es que existían?"

"Lo explicaré; ustedes son las _Magic Knights_ de este mundo, pero en esta galaxia existen otros mundos que también poseen _Magic Knights_ que los defienden."

"No puedo creerlo… entonces, no somos tan especiales como creíamos…" dijo Marina, bajando la cabeza en depresión.

"Te equivocas." Expresó Clef, llamando la atención de las tres chicas. "Las _Magic Knights _de otros mundos son gente que nacieron en ellos, por eso pertenecen a esos planetas. Sin embargo, debido al sistema del _Pilar_, las _Magic Knights _de _Céfiro_ deben ser de otro mundo para poder cumplir su misión. Debido a esto, las _Magic Knights _de _Céfiro_ son las más fuertes de todas en esta galaxia."

"¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

"Tiene que ver con la energía dentro de ustedes. Cada ser vivo nace con un tipo de energía propio de su planeta natal. Dado que son de otro mundo, las energías dentro de sus cuerpos reaccionan mejor con las de _Céfiro_ y así es como se vuelven más fuertes que otras _Magic Knights_."

"¡Estupendo!" exclamó Marina. "¡Entonces, sólo necesitamos reunir a las demás _Magic Knights_ de los mundos cercanos y así podremos-!"

"Desafortunadamente, ustedes son las últimas _Magic Knights_ de esta galaxia."

**_Música de fondo_****_: -_**_156-Cephiro Ruined- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Las palabras de Clef sorprendieron a las tres chicas y a algunos de los _N-Warriors_, quienes se habían hecho a la idea de que había más guerreras en otros mundos.

"¡¿Qué dices?" exclamó Marina con asombro.

"Desafortunadamente…" empezó el sabio _Hechicero_. "_Céfiro_ es el último mundo que queda de la galaxia, por lo que es natural que las demás guerreras hayan perecido."

"No puede ser." Dijo Anaís. "Entonces, ¿tanta gente ha muerto?"

"Ciertamente… los _Phantom Knights_ lo han hecho."

"No se los perdonaré…" dijo Lucy, apretando los puños con fuerza. "¡No dejaré que se salgan con la suya!"

"¡Esos villanos!" exclamó Amelia, el fuego de su determinación ardía con fuerza. "¡Debemos hacerles pagar por lo que han hecho!"

"Entonces, eso significa que, ¿estamos solas en esta pelea?"

"No es así." Dijo Clef, haciendo que las tres chicas lo miraran. "Estamos en graves problemas, y es por eso que los _N-Warriors_, los protectores de la galaxia conocida como _Nintenverse_, están aquí ayudándonos." Dijo, señalando a los guerreros, quienes sonreían al ver a las chicas mirarlos. "Quizás se lleven bien, dado que ustedes provienen del mismo lugar."

"¿Mismo lugar?¿Insinúas que somos de la misma galaxia?" preguntó Marina.

"Exactamente; el mundo místico, su mundo, reside en el _Nintenverse_, galaxia que ellos defienden. Eso es debido a la alianza que una vez hubo entre ambas galaxias."

"¿_La Tierra_ está en el _Nintenverse_?" preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

"_Rayterra…_" dijo Alan, haciendo que las tres guerreras lo miraran. "El nombre de su planeta es en realidad _Rayterra._"

"¿A qué se refiere, señor?" preguntó Anaís.

"Es una larga historia." expresó Kristal. "Una civilización humana conocida como los _Novaterrans_ son los creadores de toda vida humana en el _Nintenverse_. Crearon mundos con todos los elementos necesarios para la vida, y a cada mundo le pusieron un nombre y un símbolo. El nombre de su mundo es _Rayterra_, pero gracias a escritos antiguos dejados en su mundo, los humanos de donde ustedes vienen llaman a su mundo _Tierra._"

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Marina, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza. "¡Esto es demasiado!¡Ya me confundieron!"

"Eh, mejor te lo explicaremos luego más detalladamente." Expresó Takato. "Por ahora, nos gustaría saber más acerca de estos _Phantom Knights._"

"Cierto." dijo Clef, regresando al tema principal. "Como dije antes, los _Phantom Knights_ no son en realidad guerreros protectores de una galaxia. Todos ellos son guerreros caídos que lograron escapar de la destrucción de sus galaxias, pero que sus poderes cayeron en la oscuridad."

"¿Guerreros que escaparon de la destrucción de su galaxia?" preguntó Alan. "Significa que aquellos caballeros…"

"Hasta ahora, los que han visto son de dos tipos de guerreros; creo que Zek y Alcore eran guerreros llamados _God Warriors_, guerreros protectores de la galaxia _Asgard_, y su guardián _Odin._ Haseo, por su parte, era uno de los _Epitaph Users_, protectores de la galaxia _Hack,_ y su guardián _Aura._"

"Vaya, así que los _God Warriors_ no son provenientes del mismo mundo que los _Saints_ de _Saint Seiya_… y los _Epitaph Users_ son en esta realidad guerreros protectores de una galaxia."

"**_Eran_** protectores; ambas galaxias fueron destruidas hace dos años."

"¡¿Qué?¿Ambas?¿Quienes fueron los causantes de eso?"

"Una unión de _Guardianes._ No sé quienes hayan sido, pero esas galaxias ya fueron destruidas, y algunos de sus guerreros lograron escapar a otra galaxia. Fue ahí cuando se unieron a la _Phantom Order,_ volviéndose los _Phantom Knights._"

"_¿Phantom Order?_" preguntó Ash.

"Es una orden de guerreros oscuros de una galaxia conocida como _Nightmare_. Fueron destruidos hace miles de años por unos _Guardianes_, pero los sobrevivientes de esa destrucción se unieron para formar esta orden y comenzar a dominar otras galaxias, para si lograr recuperar algo de su antiguo poder. Debido a que su _Guardián_ fue asesinado en la batalla, la _Phantom Order_ no posee _Guardián_… sin embargo, su poder es increíble, tanto que sólo su presencia en esta galaxia ha llevado a _Céfiro_ a este estado."

"¿Y que tienen que ver los _God Warriors_ y los _Epitaph Users_ en esto?" preguntó Alan, no entendiendo algunas cosas.

"La _Phantom Order_ recolecta las 'sobras' de otras galaxias, o lo poco que queda después de las conquistas. Cuando las galaxias _Asgard y Hack_ fueron destruidas, la _Phantom Order_ se encargó de recolectar a los guerreros que aún sobrevivían."

"Ahora entiendo el porqué estaban Haseo y esos sujetos con las armaduras de los _God Warriors_ con esa mujer." dijo Alan, pensando en algo más. _'Vaya, Clef está en todo… no por nada es el más poderoso y sabio de este mundo.'_

"La mujer que estaba con ellos se llama _Polaris, La Emperatriz de la Oscuridad_." Dijo el _Hechicero_ con seriedad. "Es la mensajera de los espíritus malignos que conforman la _Phantom Order_, siendo la que está al mando de la organización."

"¿Y porque atacan _Céfiro_?" preguntó Lucy. "No nos has dicho todo, Guru Clef."

"No quería decirlo, pero por su seguridad lo haré." Expresó el sabio, mirando a las tres chicas. "La razón por la que atacan _Céfiro_… es para apoderarse de las _Magic Knights_."

Las tres mujeres miraron al joven _Hechicero_ con confusión, al igual que los aliados recién llegados, mientras que los que vivían en el castillo bajaban la mirada un poco.

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Anaís.

"_Céfiro_ es un mundo donde los fuertes deseos se hacen realidad." Continuó ahora Caldina, la bailarina exótica del planeta _Cizeta_. "Un mundo así en sus manos sería una gran ventaja."

"Además…" Continuó Ráfaga, el líder de la guardia del castillo. "El poder de las legendarias _Magic Knights_ de este mundo les llamó la atención y sería una gran adquisición para ellos."

"A pesar de ellos ya tener el poder de las _Magic Knights _de otros mundos, se interesan por las de _Céfiro_ debido a que son de otra galaxia." Dijo Presea. "Eso es lo que hemos deducido de sus intenciones."

"Entonces… vinieron por nosotros…" comentó Anaís, llevando una mano a su mentón.

"Si, y con sus poderes sobre los _Rune-Gods_, la magia de _Céfiro_ y el poder de la galaxia _Dream_ de su lado, la _Phantom Order_ podría comenzar a dominar galaxias enteras." dijo Clef seriamente. "Esto es una amenaza no sólo para nosotros, sino para cientos de civilizaciones enteras."

"Incluso podría intentar apoderarse del _Nintenverse_." Comentó Dawn.

"Eso es cierto."

"¡No permitiremos eso!" exclamó X. "¡Por eso estamos aquí!¡Para defender este mundo y evitar que lleguen a nuestra galaxia!"

"Y nuevamente les agradecemos su ayuda. La presencia de los _N-Warriors_ en esta galaxia deberá ser un gran obstáculo para esta organización oscura en su plan de conquistar _Céfiro_ y el poder de las _Magic Knights_ y los _Rune-Gods_."

"Se ve que está muy informado." Comentó Ash.

"El conocimiento de los _N-Warriors _y el _Nintenverse_, así como de los _Guardianes_ es algo que todo maestro _Hechicero_ de _Céfiro_ conoce. Claro, no creí que lo usaría en este caso."

"La invasión…" empezó Zero, llamando la atención del _Hechicero_. "¿Desde hace cuanto que empezó?"

"Tenemos conocimiento de que el ataque a la galaxia empezó hace tres meses, pero suponemos que empezó mucho antes. En pocas semanas, los demás mundos han desaparecido hasta que sólo quedamos nosotros. Cuando ellos llegaron a _Céfiro_, Lucy, Marina y Anaís llegaron del mundo místico a ayudarnos, como si el mismo _Céfiro_ buscara su ayuda."

"Guru Clef…" empezó Anaís. "¿Por qué no nos había dicho esto?"

"Iba a decírselos." Respondió con tristeza. "Pero no podía colocar más presión sobre sus hombros… en especial por…"

Todos los que vivían en ese mundo que estaban escuchando se entristecieron al momento. Clef se refería a la muerte de Latis, uno de los caballeros más fuertes de _Céfiro_ y alguien bastante admirado. Marina y Anaís miraron a Lucy, esperando que ella bajara la mirada y se entristeciera, como lo había hecho últimamente. Sin embargo, el rostro de la pelirroja no mostraba tristeza alguna, sino todo lo contrario; el rostro de la joven mostraba gran determinación, cosa que sorprendió a las jóvenes.

"No podemos permitirlo." Dijo Lucy, haciendo que todos la miraran. "No podemos permitir que ellos se salgan con la suya. No dejaré que alguien más sufra por la ambición de ellos. ¡Marina, Anaís!¡Debemos proteger _Céfiro_ a como de lugar!"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: -_** _157-Unyielding Wish-Instrumental- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)-

Las dos chicas estaban sorprendidas por el cambio tan radical que Lucy había sufrido. Hace sólo unos minutos, la pelirroja era una chica que parecía estar deprimida todo el tiempo, y que aquellos momentos en los que sonreía eran sólo para cubrir su tristeza. Pero ahora, la joven había vuelto a ser la chica con esa esperanza que la caracterizaba, esa determinación que siempre mostraba cuando se proponía el ayudar a alguien, algo que no veían desde hace unos días… y las dos jóvenes sonrieron ante esto.

"Claro, Lucy." dijo Anaís, sonriendo al ver a su amiga hacer lo mismo. "Protegeremos _Céfiro_ y a toda su gente."

"¡Esos caballeros sabrán que no deben meterse con las _Magic Knights_!"exclamó Marina, sonriendo ante este nuevo desafío.

"¡Si, protegeremos _Céfiro_ y a su gente!" exclamó Lucy.

"Y nosotros les ayudaremos." dijo Kristal con alegría. "_Magic Knights_, los _N-Warriors_ estamos a su disposición."

"Muchas gracias." dijo la pelirroja, dando una de sus sonrisas que todos en el salón extrañaban. Gracias a esto, la esperanza de los _Cefirians_ volvió a crecer, al saber que una de sus mejores guerreras había vuelto a la acción.

X miraba a la chica decidida que estaba en frente, muy diferente con la que había empezado a hablar hace unos minutos antes. Sin que él lo notara, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

_'Me agrada esta chica…'_ pensó el _Hunter_, viendo a la guerrera del fuego sonreír, sin darse cuenta de que tanto Marina como Anaís se acercaron a él.

"Hace tiempo que no veía a Lucy reír así." Expresó la guerrera del agua, llamando la atención de X.

"Es muy bueno, señor X." dijo Anaís.

"¿Ustedes creen?" preguntó el _Reploid_ azul, sintiéndose algo apenado por los halagos.

"Si, lo creo; Lucy ha recuperado esa energía que la caracteriza, gracias a usted."

"Me alegro…" dijo X, quien volteó a ver a la chica de fuego, quien estaba con Kristal y Alan, hablando de su nueva alianza. "De verdad me alegro…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Planeta: ?<span>_

_-Castillo Oscuro-_

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: -_**_114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_) _-_

Haseo estaba frente a una enorme puerta oscura, una que impedía la entrada a un enorme salón. El caballero negro se disponía a entrar, su objetivo estando del otro lado de la puerta, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien muy fuerte acercándose a él. Volteó a ver a un lado y observó que un enorme sujeto, de casi tres metros de altura, quien estaba usando una armadura azul y gris que tenía la forma de una serpiente o una cobra, se acercaba a él. El sujeto, de cabello negro, corto debido a que no se veía por el casco, de ojos morados, miraba al caballero negro, quien le regresaba una mirada que demostraba algo de aburrimiento.

"Lock, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Haseo al sujeto frente a él, a quien reconocía fácilmente.

El sujeto se llamaba Lock, antiguo _God Warrior_ de _Phecda Gamma_. Un guerrero cuya forma de combate se basaba más en su fuerza física que en cualquier otra cosa. El gigante sólo se le quedó viendo con seriedad, aburriendo al joven caballero.

"Bueno, si no que quieres contestar…" dijo Haseo, colocando uno de sus dedos en su oído, para limpiarse la cerilla dentro de este. "Si me permites, debo ir con-"

"La emperatriz me ha llamado…" expresó el gigante secamente, provocando que Haseo volteara a verlo nuevamente.

"Vaya, si sabes hablar. Pensé que no tenías lengua para hacerlo. ¿Puedes decir mi nombre?" cuestionó el joven, burlándose del gigante, quien sólo se le quedó mirando. "¿Qué pasa?¿No sabes que más decir?"

"Ya déjalo en paz, Haseo."

Los dos voltearon a ver a otro lado, siguiendo la voz que venía de esa dirección, notando la presencia de otro hombre salir de las sombras. Este sujeto tenía el cabello azul, amarrado en una coleta, y vestía un traje color amarillo. Tenía algunas marcas o símbolos en su rostro, como pinturas o marcas hechas por él. Lock lo miró por unos segundos.

"Tú eres Kuhn, el _Epitaph User_ que conocen como _The __Propagator._" dijo el gigante con seriedad.

"Así es, mi amigo." respondió el recién llegado. "Qué bueno que lo recuerdas… aunque debe ser normal, ya que vivimos en el mismo castillo desde hace unos años."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kuhn?" preguntó Haseo con cierto aburrimiento y enfado, algo que el recién llegado notó.

"Calma, Haseo, no tienes por qué ser tan agresivo. He venido aquí porque fui llamado por la emperatriz. Y dado que los tres queremos verla, ¿Porqué no entramos?"

"Bah, como sea…"

Los tres caballeros entraron por la puerta, empujándola hasta que se abrió lentamente. Dentro, en el centro de un enorme salón, estaba Polaris, la señora de la oscuridad, sentada en un trono flotante, con sus ojos cerrados y concentrándose. Los tres caballeros caminaron hasta estar a sólo unos pocos metros de ella y se hincaron, menos Haseo, quien nunca lo hacía, y era algo que todos ya sabían. La mujer de cabello blanco abrió sus ojos rojos y miró a los tres guerreros.

"Ah, Lock y Kuhn, los esperaba." Expresó ella, dándose cuenta entonces de la presencia de Haseo. "¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo para informarle que iré al palacio de cristal de _Céfiro_." Respondió Haseo seriamente.

"¿Para que quieres ir allá?"

"Quiero probar la fuerza de estos nuevos guerreros, ver sus habilidades, poderes y saber de lo que son capaces. Quiero-"

"No sigas…" dijo Polaris, levantando una mano para silenciar al caballero. "Sé que deseas pelear… pero no en este momento."

"¿Qué no es el momento? Como si eso me fuera a impor-"

"¡Basta! He tomado mi decisión. Los espíritus de la _Phantom Order_ lo han ordenado; tú no iras a probar su fuerza. Sin embargo, Kuhn, Lock."

"¿Si, mi emperatriz?" preguntó el hombre de ropa amarilla.

"Quiero que ustedes dos vayan al castillo de _Céfiro_ y que reten a dos o tres de los nuevos guerreros."

"Si, mi emperatriz. De inmediato vamos." dijo Lock.

Con esto dicho, Kuhn y Lock se levantaron del piso y se alejaron, saliendo del salón. Haseo por su parte se quedó en el mismo lugar, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: -_**_149-Nibelung Ring-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_) _-_

"¿Aún estás aquí?" preguntó Polaris al ver al guerrero aún en el salón.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Haseo, mirando a la mujer con odio. "¡¿Porqué los manda a ellos y no a mi?¿Acaso cree que soy débil?"

"Sigues siendo un niño tonto, Haseo…"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Puedo ver a través de ti; tú no me tienes lealtad, tú sólo quieres luchar contra enemigos fuertes, no importándote quienes sean. ¿O me equivoco?"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Si cumplo con las ordenes, no importa mis motivos, ¿no?" preguntó Haseo, mientras que la mujer sólo se le quedó viendo por unos segundos. "Mi objetivo es volverme más fuerte, no importando el costo… ¡y así me vengaré de la gente que destruyó mi mundo!" exclamó, recordando lo que había pasado con su mundo, su galaxia, hace unos años. No notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Polaris.

"La venganza es la razón por la que estás en este lugar. Ese sentimiento te vuelve un guerrero formidable."

"¡¿Entonces por qué nunca me manda a pelea?"

"Porque nunca obedeces; no me eres leal, ni a mi ni a la orden. Mientras sólo te centras en ti mismo, no te dejaremos hacer algo. Nuestra organización está para poder crear un paraíso donde la gente como tu, que fue desterrada de sus mundos por la guerra, vivían en paz. Sin embargo, a ti sólo te importa la venganza, y no puedo permitir eso. Debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por nuestros ideales… si no lo entiendes, entonces no te necesitamos aquí."

Haseo miró el suelo debajo de sus pies, mientras sus mechones de cabello evitaban que Polaris mirara sus ojos.

"¿Sacrificar mi vida por este lugar?" cuestionó, alzando la mirada, viendo con odio a la mujer frente a él. "¡No digas estupideces!¡Yo no le debo nada a este lugar!¡Por mí que se vaya al infierno!" exclamó, señalando su corazón con su dedo pulgar izquierdo. "Yo tengo un objetivo; la venganza. ¡Todo lo demás me tiene sin cuidado! Y para obtenerla, debo pelear con seres más fuertes para así fortalecerme. Diga lo que quiera, pero yo hago con mi vida lo que quiera… ¡Y nadie me dirá lo que debo hacer!"

Polaris miró al joven con seriedad. Sabía cómo era que él reaccionaba, y como hablaba, así de no tener respeto por nada de ese mundo. Pero ella sólo sonrió.

"Entiendo." Expresó Polaris. "No has cambiado en tus ideales. Haz lo que quieras, pero te sugiero que no vayas a ese lugar… que ya sabes lo que te espera."

Haseo apretó los dientes y los puños. Por más que la desafiara, él nunca podrá vencer a Polaris por sí solo. Sabía que ella lo mantendría vigilado durante esta misión, así que no tenía caso que intentara escapar del planeta e ir con Kuhn y Lock. Polaris había ganado esta vez.

"Bah, como sea…" dijo Haseo, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida. _'Algún día, Polaris, encontraré la forma de matarte… ¡Lo juro!'_

Sin más que decir, el joven Haseo salió caminando del salón, sumamente enfadado, pero resignado a que no vería acción por el momento, y su aura, que mataría a quien quiera que la sintiera, era una señal de su enfado. El joven salió del salón principal, las puertas cerrándose detrás de él, dejando a la mujer sola, quien sólo sonrió.

"Estúpido niño…" dijo Polaris. "Buscas venganza de quien destruyó tu galaxia… sin saber que aquella persona que ayudó a su destrucción… está más cerca de lo que crees."

La emperatriz de la oscuridad rió, ante lo gracioso que era para ella esta situación. Después de todo, que uno de los guerreros de la galaxia que ella misma ayudó a destruir le ayudara en sus planes le era muy… cómico.

**Fin del Capítulo 07**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan… nuestra alianza ya se ha fortalecido… o eso es lo que esperaba. ¿Quién es este joven de cabello verde que nos quiere retar?¿Es enemigo o soldado del castillo?

**Joven Verde:** Quiero luchar contra uno de ustedes, para saber si son tan fuertes como Clef dice.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **Confianza.**_

**Alan:** ¿Que?¿Quieren que ellos peleen?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Caldina.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Amelia Caldina-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.69 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 45 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: ERROR! Aura mágica impide que se pueda analizar una edad. Edad aparente: veinte años-_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 89 cm. Copa: C. Cintura: 61 cm. Cadera: 90 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Mana-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 1,800 unidades.-_**

-...-

**_-Analizando a Yusei Fudo.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Yusei Fudo-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.78 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 70-80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Veintiún años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Viento/Luz-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 26,700 unidades.-_**

-...-

**_-Analizando a Genki Sakura.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Genki Sakura-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.59 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 50 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Catorce años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Mana/Planta-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 22,700 unidades.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong>_ Bueno, un día más tarde, pero aquí está. Llegué "tarde" a mi casa y andaba cansado, así que por eso no actualizé ayer... Bueno, aquí está.

Este capítulo no tiene muchas diferencias comparado con la versión anterior, si bien creo que unos cuantos detalles y la actitud de Haseo al final. Ok, aquí está.

Ahora, voy a comentar algo: quiero cambiar el intro de mi fanfic.

No se asusten, no es mucho. Lo que quiero cambiar es la edad de mi personaje. Si bien, se supone que la historia se sitúa en el 2001, con Alan de 16 años, y el conocimiento de Anime que tiene lo aprendió en Shadow Realm y Novaterra. Bueno, quiero cambiar eso que, en lugar de que sea el año 2001, que sea el año 2011, con Alan de 26, pero que cuando viaja al Nintenverse, su edad se reduce a 16. Es decir, tendrá la mentalidad de alguien mayor en un cuerpo de adolecente-adulto.

Los cambios no serían muchos, la historia seguiría siendo igual... la unica diferencia, sería que nuestro mundo sería en al actualidad.

Es lo que tengo pensado, no sé que piensen ustedes. Ahí les encargo un comentario... lo pondré como tema en el foro de N-Warriors (que encontrarán en mi perfil) para que también comenten si quieren.

Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro Sabado... y recuerden que el 10 es mi cumpleaños =D manden regalos o buenos deseos XD y recuerden, si me quieren hacer un dibujo, haganlo, yo lo pondré en mi profile =)

Sobres.

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	9. Cap 08: Confianza

**_13/NOV/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

_Phantom Knights_… los guerreros que son en realidad una unión de varios otros guerreros caídos, siendo ahora los _God Warriors _y _Epitaph Users_ los que conformaban sus filas. Esto será difícil para los héroes del _Nintenverse_ y _Dream_… Si no los detienen ahora, no sólo _Céfiro_ caerá, sino que también podrían ir a amenazar al _Nintenverse_.

Ahora que _N-Warriors_ y _Magic Knights_ se han aliado oficialmente, la defensa de _Céfiro_ será más resistente. ¿Podrán vencer a estos nuevos guerreros?¿Que pasará ahora en esta nueva guerra?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 08: Confianza.<em>**

**_Galaxia: Dream_**

_Planeta: Céfiro_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-156-Cephiro Ruined- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

A algunos kilómetros al oeste, dos personajes corrían por las ahora maltratadas e inhóspitas tierras de _Céfiro_. Anteriormente, el planeta pacífico y azul, lleno de vida, del mismo o incluso mayor belleza que cualquiera de los mundos humanos del _Nintenverse, _estaba en ese momento en ruinas; las verdes planicies eran ahora desiertos de rocas por todos lados, los vastos océanos ya no existían y las islas flotantes habían caído a tierra hace varios días. Todo esto, era por culpa de la presencia del planeta del mal, residencia de los _Phantom Knights._

Los dos caballeros continuaron con lo suyo, corriendo a gran velocidad, hasta que llegaron hasta la punta de una enorme montaña. Desde ahí, a lo lejos, se podía ver un pequeño brillo azul, proveniente del este.

"Así que, ese debe ser el castillo de cristal de _Céfiro_." expresó uno de los dos caballeros, que no tenía armadura, y poseía un traje amarillo y de cabello azul. Esperaba que le respondieran, pero el enorme sujeto a su lado no hablaba. "Oye grandulón…¿Acaso no sabes hablar?"

"Si, si sé hablar…" expresó el gigante con armadura con forma de cobra. "Y tengo un nombre; Lock."

"Ya sé, ya sé… sólo lo hacía para bromear…"

"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, Kuhn?"

"Quizás unas dos horas más… tal vez menos."

"Excelente, así podremos terminar con nuestra misión en poco tiempo."

"Ojala haya chicas lindas en ese castillo."

Al caballero de armadura le salió varias gotas de sudor de su nuca por el comentario de su compañero.

"Como sea…" expresó Lock, recuperando la seriedad. "Continuemos con nuestro camino."

"Vale…"

Los dos hombres saltaron de la montaña, cayendo al suelo varios metros abajo. Debido a su fuerza y manipulación del aura, la caída no les hizo nada, por lo que los dos continuaron su camino en rumbo al castillo de _Céfiro_.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cefiro's Cristal Palace-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Unas horas han pasado desde que el grupo de héroes del _Nintenverse_ conversaron con la gente de _Céfiro_, entendiendo el problema que ellos tenían y la ayuda que ellos les iban a dar. Luego de esta conversación, Clef les mostró cuales serian las habitaciones de los guerreros del _Nintenverse_ mientras ellos permanecieran en el castillo.

Pocos minutos después, el grupo de héroes del _Nintenverse,_ y el robot Giru, todos ellos en sus ropas de civiles, viajaban por el castillo, explorando sus alrededores.

"¡Esto es genial!" exclamó Amelia con emoción. "¿Caballeros oscuros que planean invadir un mundo?¿Guerreros legendarios que lo defienden?¡Es como si estuviéramos en una historia de aventuras y héroes!¡Me alegra haber regresado a la torre cuando lo hice!"

"Calma, Amelia." Dijo Dawn, sonriendo nerviosamente. "No te emociones tanto, que esto es más serio de lo que parece."

"¡No puedo evitarlo!¡Es lo que siempre soñé, lo que siempre quise hacer!" expresó la joven, deteniendo su camino y señalando hacia el frente con determinación. "¡Escuchen, villanos!¡Yo, Amelia Seyruun, los haré pagar con el poder de la justicia!"

"No pueden oírte, Amelia."

"Oh, cierto…"

Atrás de ellas, Alan escuchaba esto y reía un poco. Esta nueva chica era muy alegre y energética… y con un sentido de la justicia demasiado grande.

_'Realmente se parece mucho a Ameria de Slayers.'_ Pensó el joven, riendo nerviosamente. _'Me pregunto si Lina, Goudy y Zelgadis renacieron de alguna forma o tienen una vida alterna como esta Amelia… ¿Cómo sería la otra vida de Lina?'_ pensó, riendo un poco. Entonces, miró hacia atrás, a Yusei, quien parecía estar meditando solo. Genki estaba al lado de él. _'Me pregunto que estará pensando…'_

El grupo continuaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Junto con ellos estaban las tres guerreras mágicas, quienes en ese momento vestían uniformes escolares; Lucy vestía un uniforme rojo con falda negro, Marina uno azul celeste y falda oscura, y Anaís uno que era color verde. Sobre estas ropas, las tres chicas tenían unas armaduras blancas, que cubrían su pecho y uno de sus hombros, a demás de tener un guante con una gema en su mano izquierda, un protector en su brazo derecho y unas botas blancas, de distintas alturas dependiendo de la chica.

"Así que ese es el traje de las _Magic Knights_ cuando no están pelando…" comentó Mario, viendo el traje de las tres mujeres.

"Eso es correcto, señor." Dijo Anaís con mucha educación, dado que ella era una chica bastante educada por venir de una familia de alto nivel social.

"Este traje lo tenemos casi siempre, a excepción de cuando nos dormimos o bañamos." expresó Lucy.

"¿Y qué pasa con sus otras armaduras?" preguntó Megaman con interés. "Ya saben, las llamativas, con las que lucharon contra esos caballeros."

"Esas armaduras son estas mismas; cuando debemos pelear enserio, las invocamos y estas se convierten en las otras que vieron."

"Anteriormente no teníamos esa habilidad…" dijo Marina. "Sólo las teníamos cuando invocábamos a los _Rune-Gods_, pero en esta ocasión podemos usarlas para pelear con más fuerza."

"Perdón, ¿Pero que son en si los _Rune-Gods_?" preguntó Takato. "Lo he escuchado muchas veces, pero no entiendo que son."

"Son gigantes mágicos." dijo expresó la _Magic Knight_ de fuego. "Bueno, es la forma más fácil de describirlos."

"Luego nos los muestran, ¿no?" expresó Ash. "Tenemos curiosidad de saber cómo son ellos."

"Claro, no hay problema." dijo Anaís. "Pero normalmente vienen cuando hay combate, así que tendríamos que esperarnos a que haya uno."

"Entonces quizás no sea bueno esperar eso." Dijo Mimi, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Y hablando de armaduras." dijo Marina. "¿Cómo invocan las de ustedes? Me imagino que no se las ponen parte por parte, ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no." respondió X, sonriendo. "Si fuera así, no estaríamos listos para la pelea."

"¿Entonces como las invocan?" preguntó Lucy, mirando al ex-robot azul y acercándose un poco a él. "¿Usan algo como nuestros guantes?"

"Algo parecido." dijo el _Hunter_, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un llavero. "La sacamos de aquí."

Las tres chicas se detuvieron y se acercaron para ver el objeto en las manos del joven, queriendo saber cómo era que funcionaba.

"¿Un llavero?" preguntó Lucy con confusión.

"Qué lindo." comentó Anaís alegremente.

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó Marina con cierto escepticismo. "A mí me parece sólo un llavero común con una 'X' en el."

"Si, parece un llavero ordinario." dijo la guerrera de fuego. "Pero, si lo miras de cerca, te darás cuenta de un extraño brillo en el."

"¿Eh?" preguntaron las guerreras del agua y viento, antes de acercarse a mirar el llavero más de cerca "Es cierto." dijo Marina con algo de sorpresa. "Es extraño."

"Y puedo sentir una energía mágica proveniente del llavero." Comentó Anaís. "Es algo similar a la de nuestros guantes."

"Es cierto." dijo X. "Este es un _Keychain_, y sirve para invocar mi arma."

"¿Tu arma?"

Ante los ojos de las tres guerreras, el llavero de X brilló y cambió de forma, tomando la forma de una gran llave, que era sujetada de un mango como si fuera una espada. El llavero que X tenía estaba colgado en la parte del mango de la espada.

"Si, esta es mi arma." dijo X, mostrándoles la llave a las jóvenes.

"¡Esa no es un arma!" exclamó Marina. "¡Es sólo una llave gigante!"

"No, esta es u-"

"¡Wow!¡Una _Keyblade_!"

El grupo entero volteó a ver a la chica de cabello rubio y de ropa verde, quien examinaba el arma de X con detenimiento.

"¿Conoces que son?" preguntó Megaman.

"Claro que si." Respondió Anaís. "Son _Keyblade_s, del juego de _Kingdom Hearts_. Según el juego, son armas de gran poder que pueden abrir cualquier sello o candado. Siempre me gustaron mucho esas 'armas'."

"¿Conoces de _Kingdom Hearts_?" preguntó Tai con asombro.

"¡Claro!"

"Se me olvidaba que nuestra amiga es fanática de los videojuegos." dijo Marina, llevándose una mano a la frente.

"¿Lo es?" cuestionó Alan. "Creí que era fanática a la televisión de concursos… o algo así."

"La verdad, me gustan mucho los juegos de video." Respondió la chica de viento. "Y por eso los reconocí a los _Maverick Hunters_ X y Zero, a Megaman y a Mario."

"¿También nos reconociste?" preguntó X.

"Si… aunque creí que eran sólo cosplayers…" comentó la joven de anteojos, haciendo que a varios de todo el grupo les cayera una gota de sudor por sus nucas.

"Bueno, ha de ser una de las diferencias entre la serie que veo en mi mundo y esta realidad." Comentó Alan.

"¿Otra más?" cuestionó Kristal. "Quizás debas tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que creas algo que no es cierto."

"Amelia es otra." Expresó Alan, señalando a la joven quien seguía delante del grupo con sus dos amigas.

"Oh…"

"¿Y como invocan las armaduras?" preguntó Lucy de nuevo, claramente interesada por esto.

"Fácil." Respondió X. "Dices la palabra mágica, te concentras y luego estarás envuelto por una luz y, en poco tiempo, estarás con una armadura puesta."

"¡Wow!¡Quisiera verlo!"

"Claro, quizás luego."

Después de esto, el grupo continuó su marcha, recorriendo el enorme castillo. Se hacían algunos grupos de plática, mientras que otros permanecían callados. Amelia, que estaba hablando con Dawn y Mimi y recordando los viejos tiempos, las dejó por un momento y comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros de aventuras; los jóvenes Sakura y Fudo, este último parecía estar pensando seriamente.

"¿Qué piensa de esto, señor Yusei?" preguntó la voluptuosa joven, mirando al hombre que era más alto que ella.

"No es la primera vez que pasamos por algo similar." Expresó Yusei con seriedad. "Recuerden cuando nos conocimos."

"Claro… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… a pesar de que fue hace casi dos meses, ¿no?"

"Si, fue divertido lo que nos ocurrió." Expresó Genki, con las manos en su nuca.

"Cierto, a ti ya te había pasado algo similar, ¿no?" preguntó Amelia a su amigo. "A mí me dio algo de miedo el ver que estaba en un lugar que no conocía… pero los conocí a ustedes."

"Si, también me alegra conocerlos." Dijo el joven de gorra anaranjada, antes de mirar a su compañero más grande, quien parecía muy pensativo. "¿Sucede algo?"

"No es nada." Respondió Yusei, recordando la conversación que tuvieron con el hechicero. "Luego de la explicación del llamado Clef, ya entiendo un poco más la situación, pero necesito más detalles. Por ahora, debemos permanecer con ellos, puesto que son los únicos que nos pueden llevar de regreso."

"Si…" dijo Amelia, pensando con cierta tristeza. "Me pregunto cómo estarán ellos. ¿Crees que nos extrañen?"

"Claro, aunque no por ahora, puesto que llevamos aquí un par de horas. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán."

Amelia se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo cómo reaccionarían los demás… unas personas que los esperaban en el mundo de las tres _Magic Knights._

"¿Saben?" empezó Genki, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros. "Luego de lo que dijo ese hombre Clef, y de la situación por la que están pasando, pensé en ayudarlos."

"¿Tú también pensaste eso?" cuestionó Amelia, sonriéndole al joven. "Luego de oír lo que les está pasando, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. ¡Planeo ayudarles!¡No puedo dejar que esta gente sufra por culpa de seres malignos!"

"¡Pienso lo mismo!" exclamó el joven de gorra anaranjada, antes de mirar al mayor de los tres. "¿Qué dices, Yusei?¿Les ayudamos?"

"Si." Respondió Yusei con seriedad, pero sonriendo ante las reacciones de sus dos compañeros. "Tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada luego de lo que escuchamos. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Amelia, levantando un puño hacia el aire. "¡Tiemblen, villanos!¡Porque los estaremos enfrentando!"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Genki, haciendo lo mismo que su compañera, mientras que Yusei reía un poco por las acciones de los dos jóvenes. Pueden que ellos tengan catorce años, pero parecía que tuvieran la energía de unos de diez.

Pasó el tiempo y el grupo siguió caminando, llegando un momento en el que las tres guerreras mágicas les indicaban a los héroes del _Nintenverse_ el lugar y por donde estaban ciertas áreas importantes… cuando…

"¡Aaaaaahhhhh!¡Ayuda!"

Al escuchar esto, los héroes del _Nintenverse_ se colocaron en guardia, mientras que las chicas de _Céfiro_ miraron hacia el frente con confusión y extrañes al escuchar los gritos de auxilio, mismos que parecían ser una niña pequeña.

"¿Quién necesita ayuda?" preguntó Megaman.

"Un momento, conozco esa voz…" dijo Anaís.

"Es muy difícil de olvidar." expresó Marina, mostrando algo de frustración en su rostro.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-159-Mokona- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

A lo lejos, se podían ver dos pequeñas figuras acercarse a gran velocidad; una figura era la de un conejo blanco, mientras que la otra, era de una pequeña hada azul del tamaño de un puño.

"Primavera…" dijo Marina con cierto cansancio. "No sabía que esa hada estaba aún por aquí."

"¿La conocen?" preguntó Dawn.

"Por desgracia…"

El hada volaba a gran velocidad, alejándose de la coneja blanca, quien la perseguía rápidamente… y sin razón aparente.

"¡Auxilio!¡Me quiere comer!" gritaba la pequeña hada. Bueno, ahora sabemos porque la seguía.

Giru, intentando ser el héroe, se pone frente al camino del hada y de la coneja blanca, lanzando su mano derecha en señal de alto. Sin embargo, tanto el hada como la coneja lo ignoraron por completo, con el hada volando sobre él, y la coneja saltando encima de él, tumbándolo al suelo y apoyándose en su cabeza para impulsarse hacia el frente.

"Giru, giru…" expresó el pequeño robot, confundido por lo que había pasado.

El hada y la coneja llegaron con el grupo, pasando entre las personas que lo conformaban, yendo de un lado al otro, la pequeña hada intentando perder a la coneja blanca, sin éxito alguno.

"¡Ayúdenme, tontas!" exclamó el hada a las tres _Magic Knights_. Esto provocó que una vena saliera en la frente de Marina.

"¡Si nos dices así, no te ayudaremos!" exclamó la mujer de cabello celeste con enfado.

"¡Waaaa!¡Entonces no me ayudan en nada!" respondió el hada, para luego voltear a un lado y ver a la coneja más cerca. "¡AAAHHHHH!"

Y continuaron así, volando alrededor de las personas, hasta que, sin querer, chocó contra el pecho de X, deteniendo su viaje. Ella volteó y vio a la coneja cerca, abriendo su boca enormemente, lo suficientemente grande para tragársela de un bocado.

"¡KYAAAAAAA!" exclamó el hada, a punto de ser devorada, ya no pudiendo escapar.

_-Clamp! Munch Munch!-_

Sin embargo, no sintió nada. El cruel destino de ser devorada por la coneja blanda, de nuevo, no ocurrió. Confundida, abrió los ojos con temor para ver lo que había sucedido, soltando un pequeño grito al ver lo que tenía el frente; la coneja blanca, con su enorme boca rodeando un brazo. Viéndolo mejor, ella notó que se trataba de X, quien colocó su brazo izquierdo en el camino, provocando que la coneja la mordiera. El rostro del _Hunter_ no mostraba signos de dolor, probablemente porque la mordida no dolía.

"¡Nicona!" exclamó Lucy, sujetando a la coneja y quitándola del brazo del _ex-Reploid_. "¡No hagas eso!"

"¡Puuuu pu!" expresó la coneja, haciendo un gesto de inocencia.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Takato.

"Ella es Nicona. Se podría decir que es nuestra mascota." Respondió la joven pelirroja con cierta alegría.

"¿Mascota?" preguntó Zero, mirando la coneja blanca con interés. _'Los escáneres me están dando extraños datos… ¿Por qué será eso?'_

Mientras ellos hablaban, el hada volteó a ver a X, el que la había salvado y, rápidamente, sus ojos se volvieron corazones, algo que confundió demasiado al _Hunter_.

"¡Me salvaste!" exclamó la criatura con emoción. "¡Eres mi héroe!¡De ahora en adelante, te amaré por siempre!"

X, al igual que los demás, miraron extrañados al hada cuando dio esa extraña declaración. El _Hunter_ se veía muy sorprendido y confundido, mientras el hada se acercaba a su rostro, flotando frente a él.

"¡Hola!¡Soy Primavera!¿Cual es tu nombre?" preguntó el hada con interés.

"Me llamo X…" respondió X, mirando al hada, sus ojos activándose.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Primavera.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Primavera-_**

**_-Estatura: 15 cm-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 0.80 gramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de quince años-_**

**_-Medidas (Modificando la estatura a 1.60 mts para mejor entendimiento de medidas):-_**

**_-Pecho: 82B-C Cintura: 57 cm. Cadera: 85 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Mana-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 14 unidades.-_**

"¿X? Que nombre tan extraño… ¡No importa!¡Me gusta!" exclamó la pequeña hada con emoción… antes de darse cuenta de algo; Lucy que estaba casi a lado de ella. Su buen humor se volvió odio cuando la vio, algo que alertó a las otras _Magic Knights_. "¡TU!"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la joven pelirroja con confusión.

"¡Tu!¡Así que estabas aquí, tonta!"

"¿Ah?"

"Gracias a ti… gracias a ti… ¡Gracias a ti!" exclamó con furia. "¡Por tu culpa, mi querido Latis está muerto!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _160-Sadness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X; Irregular Hunter X_)

Lucy sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al escuchar esto. Ahora lo recordaba; Primavera siempre había tenido un gran cariño por Latis, que parece que la salvó hace tiempo y por eso su actitud. Siempre que los veía juntos, el hada hacía todo lo posible por separarlos. No estaba muy contenta cuando se enteró que Lucy tenía sentimientos por Latis, y menos cuando se enteró que él los correspondía. Desde ese entonces, ella odiaba a la humana de _Rayterra_, al sentir que le había quitado lo mejor de su vida. Pero, su odio se volvió enorme cuando se enteró que Latis había muerto por defender a esa humana en combate.

"¡Te odio!" exclamó el hada. "¡Ojala te hubieras muerto tú!"

Lucy sólo bajó la cabeza ante esto, sintiéndose culpable, aún más que antes. Su buen humor, el mismo que X había creado en ella, se estaba derrumbando por estas palabras, y todos podían verlo. Sus amigas rápidamente iban a responderle algo al hada, puesto que ellas no podían creer que ella pudiera decir algo tan horrible, especialmente si sabía que él era tan importante para ella también. No se iban a quedar calladas y le iban a decir al hada unas cuantas palabras…

"¡Cállate!"

…Cuando alguien más les ganó.

Todos voltearon a ver al joven de cabellera larga y rubia, Zero, el que había dicho eso, sorprendiendo a todos. El hada rápidamente volteó a verlo con furia, pero el _Hunter_, con su carácter frío, no se inmutó por esta acción. Él se había enfrentado a innumerables ejércitos, hecho misiones suicidas, de las cuales a veces moría, para luego resucitar, había enfrentado en varias ocasiones a Sigma, el enemigo más grande de su mundo. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que sintiera temor por una pequeña y caprichosa hada? Bueno, cualquier persona normal quizás si, pero no alguien como Zero.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a callarme?" preguntó Primavera con furia.

"¿Por qué la culpas?" preguntó el _Hunter_ con seriedad.

"¡Porque por ella murió mi querido Latis!"

"¡¿Y qué hiciste tú para detener eso?"

Primavera se quedó callada por el comentario de Zero, dicha pregunta sacándola de su enfado.

"Bueno…"

"Nada…" terminó el _Hunter_. "Estoy seguro que no hiciste nada por salvarlo. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Yo…"

"Escondida aquí, me imagino. ¿Por qué no fuiste a ayudarlo?¿Por qué no luchaste a su lado? Antes de culpar a los demás, cúlpate a ti misma por no haber ayudado… ¡Porque por tu culpa fue que murió!¡Porque no tuviste el valor de salir a ayudarle!"

Un silencio frío se posó en el lugar, algunos sorprendidos por lo que el _Hunter_ había dicho, en especial porque no creían que él saldría en defensa de alguien que apenas conocía y de esa manera. El silencio estaba cortante, ninguno de los presentas hablaba… hasta que Primavera lo hizo.

"¡Waaaaaa!¡Te odio!" exclamó el hada, para luego irse llorando, alejándose del grupo más y más, sus llantos resonando por las paredes del castillo.

Todos la miraban irse rápidamente hasta que se perdió en la distancia. X volteó con su amigo, mirándolo seriamente.

"¿No crees que fuiste muy duro?" preguntó el _Hunter Azul_. Zero sólo lo ignoró.

"No lo creo…" respondió el _Hunter Carmesí_. "Debe aprender a no culpar a los demás. Odio a las personas que culpan a los demás por algo que no estaba en su control, especialmente cuando ellas mismas pudieron hacer algo por cambiar la situación de alguna manera."

"Si tu lo dices…"

La atmósfera se fue rompiendo poco a poco, regresando a la normalidad. Lucy respiró tranquilamente, pero con el remordimiento aún en su mente. Sus amigas se colocaron a lado de ella y posaron sus manos en sus hombros, intentando calmarla.

"No te preocupes. Sabemos que no fue tu culpa…" dijo Anaís dulcemente.

"Si. Si debería culpar a alguien, son a esos caballeros." expresó Marina. "Esa hada nunca me cayó bien."

"Gracias chicas…" dijo Lucy, sonriéndoles a ambas, antes de voltear a ver a Zero. "También, muchas gracias por eso."

"No hay cuidado." Respondió el _Hunter_, dándoles la espalda a las tres chicas, antes de caminar un poco para alejarse. "Yo… sé cómo se siente eso…"

Las tres chicas se miraron con confusión, en especial Lucy, no entiendo lo que decía.

"Sabes, Lucy…" dijo X, colocándose a lado de las chicas. "Yo dije que entendía un poco lo que te pasaba porque muchos amigos míos han muerto… pero, a decir verdad, Zero es el que más te podría entender."

Lucy, Marina y Anaís miraron al _Hunter Azul_ con confusión, antes de entender lo que él decía; Zero había visto morir a alguien importante frente a él… y si entendía a Lucy, quizás sea por una situación similar. La pelirroja, suspiró un poco, no sabiendo que decir en ese caso. Sus amigas tampoco sabían qué hacer, por lo que decidieron mejor seguir adelante, mostrándoles a los demás el resto del castillo, caminando en silencio, algo que todos respetaban.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Minutos más tarde, el grupo seguía caminando en silencio, aunque ya un poco más animado, hasta que se encontraron un joven de cabello verde, de piel algo morena, y cuyo rostro era adornado por una cicatriz en la mejilla, y, como toda la gente de el castillo, vestía una ropa más llamativa que la ordinaria, dado que la ropa de _Céfiro_, en especial de la realeza o personas importantes, era un poco holgada. El joven estaba recargado en una de las paredes que daban al exterior del castillo, a lado de una ventana. El grupo se detuvo para ver a este joven, reconociéndolo de cuando estaba con Clef en el salón del trono.

"¿Eres tu el llamado Paris?" preguntó Tai.

"Vaya… así que recuerdan mi nombre." comentó el joven, retirándose del muro. "Así es, me llamo Paris, y soy el príncipe del castillo."

"¿Un príncipe?" preguntó Dawn, mirando al joven con cierto interés, tratando de disimularlo… aunque los demás notaron la intención por su cambio de voz y al ver como los ojos de la joven de cabello azul destellaban con emoción.

"Así es." Expresó el joven de cabello verde, buscando a alguien en especial en el grupo de gente, encontrándola casi de inmediato. "Anaís, hace rato que no te veía."

"Paris…" respondió la joven de anteojos, su mirada volviéndose un poco más tranquila… casi soñadora.

El joven príncipe se acercó a la guerrera mágica del viento hasta estar justo frente a ella. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos… antes de que él la abrazara con fuerza, algo que la sorprendió y provocó que se ruborizada.

"Me alegra que no te pasó nada." Expresó Paris con cierta alegría. "Yo… no sé qué haría sin ti."

"Paris…" respondió la joven, también abrazándolo. "Me alegra verte de nuevo."

El grupo de recién llegados miró a los dos jóvenes, fácilmente deduciendo que ellos tenían algo especial. Todos ellos voltearon a ver a Dawn, quien los miró con confusión.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la coordinadora, a lo que los demás respondieron con mirando a otro lado. "¡¿Qué?"

El joven espadachín y la guerrera de viento continuaban hablando, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

"Creo que esto tomara tiempo…" dijo Alan con cierto desinterés y en voz baja, antes de sentir un codazo en el estómago. "¡Wow!"

"Cállate, Alan." Expresó Kristal con enfado. "¿No ves que ellos están enamorados?"

"Y nosotros dos también." comentó el joven, sobando el punto del golpe. "Pero no andamos como ellos."

"Pues yo quisiera ser como ellos dos." Expresó la joven hechicera, sujetando ambas manos y mirando a los dos jóvenes frente a ellos aun en su mundo. "Es tan bello…"

"Y romántico…" expresaron Dawn, Latias, Mimi y Amelia, quienes estaban como Kristal, viendo la escena frente a ellos. El joven sólo suspiró, mientras veía a todos los demás hombres, quienes sólo se encogieron de hombros.

"¿Son así siempre?" preguntó Ash.

"Si, siempre…" respondió Marina. "Y se van a tardar un buen rato."

"Bueno, quizás sea mejor continuar." dijo Megaman. "No quiero hacer mal tercio… o en este caso, mal… muchos."

"¡Duh!"

El grupo comenzó a caminar para dejar a los dos en su mundo. Sin embargo, cuando se estaban yendo, Paris se dio cuenta de esto.

"¡Esperen un momento!" exclamó el joven espadachín, provocando que el grupo se detuviera y volteara a verlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mario.

"Tengo un favor que pedirles. Me gustaría saber que tan fuertes son ustedes."

"¿Quieres pelear contra nosotros?" Cuestionó Tai, entendiendo el tono de voz con el que el espadachín hablaba.

"Contra uno de ustedes, sólo para ver si son fuertes. Sé que el _Maestro Clef_ confía en ustedes, pero quiero ser testigo de sus habilidades con mis propios ojos."

"Pero Paris-" empezó Anaís, pero fue interrumpida por el príncipe.

"No te preocupes; no dejaré que me lastimen."

"¡¿Por qué quieres eso?" cuestionó Amelia con confusión. "¡Somos héroes de la justicia!¡No debemos pelear entre nosotros!"

"Es algo que tengo que hacer, para ver si nos pueden ayudar." Respondió Paris. "No puedo aceptar su ayuda si no me derrotan."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Ash. "¡Entonces yo-!"

"Yo pelearé contigo." comentó Zero, ganándole la mirada de todos los presentes, y haciendo que Ash se cayera de frente al suelo.

"Muy bien, entonces síganme." dijo Paris.

El grupo siguió al joven por los pasillos, sin saber a donde los guiaría. Mientras lo seguían, las tres guerreras se miraban con confusión.

"Es extraño." Empezó Lucy. "Él nunca había hecho esto antes."

"Es muy raro, ¿verdad, Anaís?" preguntó Marina a su compañera… pero esta estaba ida. "¿Anaís?" volvió a preguntar, esta vez sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la chica de lentes.

"¿Estás bien?" cuestionó la pelirroja con preocupación.

"Claro, chicas. Estoy bien."

"¿Estás segura?" Cuestionó Marina, acercándose un poco a su amiga, mirándola acusadoramente.

"Enserio, estoy bien."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices." Expresó la guerrera del agua, aunque en realidad ella no le creía y sabía que todo era por Paris.

Continuaron caminando durante un buen rato, hasta que el joven peliverde se paró frente a una enorme puerta enorme, mismas que se abrió cuando el joven espadachín empujó levemente

El grupo entró por la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que era un enorme salón blanco, de al menos unos cuatro pisos de alto y varios metros de diámetro, casi unos cincuenta metros.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Alan, mirando alrededor con asombro.

"Es la sala de entrenamiento del castillo."

El grupo volteó hacia atrás y vio al aprendiz del _Maestro Clef_: el joven hechicero, de cabello castaño, y que cuyo gran gorro hacía que los mechones de su cabello cubrieran sus ojos.

"Ascot, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Takato, señalando al joven.

"Así es." Respondió el hechicero. "Como les dije, esta es la sala de entrenamiento. Esperábamos que vinieran."

"¿Ya nos esperaban?" preguntó Mimi.

"Si. De hecho, a Paris se le ordenó el pedir una lucha con uno de ustedes."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Para ver si son fuertes realmente."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _153-Doushi Clef- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Una voz proveniente desde un tercer piso llamó la atención de todos, quienes miraron hacia arriba. Al ver quién era, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del _Maestro Clef_, desde una terraza en el tercer piso. A lado de él estaban Presea, Ráfaga y Caldina, el resto de las personas que estaban en el salón del trono hace rato.

"¡¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Amelia, señalando al joven hechicero. "¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?"

"Queremos ver si son capaces de ayudarnos." Expresó el sabio hechicero con seriedad.

"¿No estaba convencido?" preguntó Kristal con cierta confusión.

"Si, pero quisiera ver de que son capaces ustedes."

"¿Por eso lo mandaste a una pelea con nosotros?" preguntó Raichu, señalando a Paris que estaba detrás de ellos.

"Exactamente, mi amigo roedor. Así que, nos gustaría que uno de ustedes peleara y los demás suban con nosotros…"

El grupo de héroes, salvo Zero, subió por las escaleras que estaban en cercada en las paredes para subir a la terraza donde Clef y los demás estaban. Al llegar ahí, Lucy se acercó al joven hechicero.

"¡Oye, Clef!" expresó la chica de fuego. "¿No cree que es de mala educación hacer esto?"

"Quizás…" respondió Clef con seriedad. "Pero lo estamos haciendo por su bien."

"¿Por su bien?" pregunto Anaís con confusión.

"Exactamente; Si ellos no son tan fuertes, sólo morirán en el campo de batalla."

"Pero…"

"No se preocupen." expresó Alan, interrumpiendo la conversación. "No hay problema por nosotros. Si esto hubiera sido al revés, nosotros les haríamos lo mismo."

"Veo que entienden." dijo Clef, mirando al joven.

"¡Oye, Zero!¡No seas tan duro con él!" Exclamó X, mirando hacia el piso inferior.

Abajo, Zero sonrió.

"No te preocupes, X." expresó el _Hunter Carmesí_, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. "Esto no tomará mucho."

"¿Qué no tomará mucho?" preguntó Paris, sacando su enorme espada. "Vaya, amigo, eres demasiado confiado. Eso te podría traer problemas."

"Sí, estoy confiado… porque sé que no lograrás tocarme."

"¿Enserio?¡Déjame ver eso!"

Arriba, el grupo miraba abajo, esperando el inicio de la pelea. Giru miraba con su ojo a los dos peleadores.

"Giru, giru, analizando niveles de poder." Expresó el pequeño robot blanco. "Sujeto: Paris. Nivel de poder: 1,860."

"¿Qué sucede?¿Que son esos números?" preguntó Marina.

"Es una forma de escala de poder creada en _Novaterra_." Expresó Megaman. "El numero es el nivel de fuerza de Paris."

"¿Y eso es fuerte?"

"Para un humano normal sí, ya que uno tiene 10 de poder."

"¡Wow!¡Eso es sorprendente!" exclamó Lucy con emoción.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó X, llamado la atención de la joven. "Quizás, pero para Zero eso no es nada."

"¿Porqué lo dices?"

"Porque…" empezó el _Hunter Azul_. "El poder de Zero, sin su armadura, es de unos 42,120."

"¡¿Qué?" cuestionaron las tres chicas con asombro.

"Si… por eso digo que esta pelea no durará mucho. Pero no se preocupen, Zero no le hará daño."

Abajo, el joven de cabello verde comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Zero, quien aún estaba de brazos cruzados. Paris saltó, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, con la verdadera intención de cortarlo. El guerrero de _Céfiro_ dio un fuerte y rápido corte vertical, para cortar a Zero, y pareció lograrlo… pero, en el último segundo, justo antes de que la espada tocara siquiera un mechón de su cabello, el _Hunter Carmesí_ desapareció de la vista de todos.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

"¿Uh?¿A dónde se fue?" se preguntó el príncipe, mirando a todos lados… antes de sentir algo en la espalda, algo parecido a dedos.

"Bang… estás muerto."

"¡¿Qué?"

Paris miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Zero estaba a sus espaldas, con su brazo derecho extendido, y las yemas de sus dedos tocando apenas la espalda del _Cefirian_.

"Si hubiera tenido mi cañón Buster, ya estarías muerto." Comentó el _Hunter_ con seriedad.

"¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido?" preguntó Paris con confusión.

"Mi especialidad son los ataques veloces, es por eso que debo especializarme en velocidad."

"¡No puede ser!"

Arriba en la terraza, todos miraron la demostración de velocidad de Zero.

"Vaya." comentó Ráfaga, después de dar un silbido. "Ese muchacho es rápido."

"No pude ver cuando se movió." dijo Ascot, tallándose los ojos. "¿Alguien lo vio?"

"No me vean a mí." expresó Marina. "Para mí, sólo desapareció."

"Igual para mí. No lo vi moverse…" dijo Anaís con confusión.

"Nosotros si." dijo Tai, llamando la atención de todos. "La verdad, Zero se movió algo lento, en comparación a como se mueve normalmente en una lucha."

"¡¿Lento?" preguntó Marina con gran asombro. "¡Pero si parecía que se movía como el rayo!"

La gente de _Céfiro_ se miraba con desconcierto, confundidos por lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, Lucy sólo se quedaba mirando abajo con confusión.

_'Lo que acabo de ver fue…'_

"Lucy…"

"¿Uh?" la guerrera mágica de fuego volteó a ver a Clef, quien era la que la había llamado y la miraba con seriedad. "¿Qué pasa Guru Clef?"

"Lo viste, ¿no?" preguntó el sabio hechicero. "Lograste ver el movimiento de ese sujeto, aunque sea sólo por poco."

"Si… logré ver algo…" respondió Lucy. "Pero fue por poco tiempo, apenas un destello."

"Ya veo…" dijo el joven hechicero, antes de mirar al combate de nuevo.

Lucy iba a preguntarle del porqué la pregunta, pero un fuerte sonido los regresó al mundo real. Al mirar abajo, vieron al príncipe del castillo de _Céfiro_ en el suelo. Al parecer, Zero le había dado una patada, ya que el _Hunter_ estaba con un pie extendido. Zero bajó su pierna y miró al joven, quien intentaba levantarse.

"Admítelo, niño, te falta mucho para poder alcanzarme." Expresó el _exReploid_, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

"¿A quién le llamas niño?" preguntó Paris enfadado. "¡No eres mucho mayor que yo!"

"Te equivocas. Puedo aparentar ser joven, pero la verdad es que tengo más de cien años de vida."

"¡¿Qué?"

Arriba, la gente de _Céfiro_ se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

"¡¿Qué?¿Habla enserio?" preguntó Marina a los que estaban con ella en la terraza. "¿De verdad ha vivido tanto?"

"Si, ha vivido mucho tiempo." dijo Alan seriamente.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" cuestionó Caldina. "¿Acaso del mundo de donde vienen es como _Céfiro_ y puedes ocultar tu verdadera edad?"

"¿O acaso conoce un hechizo para aparentar ser joven?" preguntó Ascot, interesado en la respuesta que iba a obtener.

"Nada de eso…" dijo Alan. "Lo que pasa es que Zero, al igual que X, eran robots anteriormente."

"¿uh?" preguntó Lucy, mirando a X. "¿Cómo que eras un robot? Te ves demasiado humano."

"Larga historia." Respondió X con cierto nerviosismo. "Antes era robot completo, pero ahora soy medio humano."

"No lo entiendo." dijo Lucy con inocencia… tanta, que X podría jurar que ahora ella se veía más chica… y que tenía orejas y cola de gato.

"Te lo explicaré…" expresó el _Hunter_, quien ahora veía a Lucy en su tamaño normal, pero aún tenía esas orejas y cola de gato. "Eh… ¿Esas orejas y cola son de verdad?"

"¿oh?... ah, no le hagas caso." expresó la chica, intentando ocultar sus orejas. Pocos segundos después, por arte de magia, las orejas y la cola blanca desaparecieron, para confusión del _Hunter_.

"Oh, bueno… ok, te lo explicaré. Si, Zero y yo éramos robots, pero cuando llegamos al mundo de _Novaterra_, que tenía mayor tecnología que en mi mundo, pudimos volvernos humanos gracias a un experimento con nanobots."

"¿Nanobots?¿Qué es eso?"

"Pequeños robots, del tamaño de células humanas, que se pueden introducir dentro del cuerpo y modificarlo en cierto modo. Eso me hicieron a mí."

"Oh… sigo sin entender…" dijo Lucy, riendo nerviosamente, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca. A X le salió una gota de sudor.

"Para hacerlo fácil, me cambiaron con robots. Hicieron mi cuerpo metálico en orgánico con esos robots. Tengo partes robóticas, como mis huesos, pero el resto es ahora tejido humano."

"Oh… ¿Y a tu amigo también?"

"Si… y Zero se refería que, cuando estábamos como robots, vivimos como unos cien años. Aunque ahora que somos humanos, podemos vivir como un humano normal, quizás un poco más. Me dicen que tengo el cuerpo de un joven de diecisiete años o algo así…"

"Vaya, que interesante… y si, pareces joven."

X solo sonrió un poco, no sabiendo que decir o hacer. Pero su atención se centró de nuevo en el piso inferior, donde seguía el combate.

Zero esquivaba los ataques de Paris con mucha facilidad, a veces con sus ojos cerrados, sólo moviéndose lo suficiente para evitar ser rebanado y que su cabello o ropas fueran maltratadas. El _Maverick Hunter_ dio un gran salto hacia atrás, evitando el corte de su oponente y alejándose, mientras Paris ya estaba respirando con dificultad.

"Admito que eres fuerte." comentó Zero, mirándolo fijamente. "Sin embargo, estás muy lejos de alcanzarme, muchacho."

"¡No me subestimes!"

El príncipe de _Céfiro_ se lanzó nuevamente para intentar cortar a Zero, dando un fuerte y veloz corte vertical. El _Reploid_ esquivó el ataque nuevamente, sólo moviéndose hacia un lado. Paris vio esto y notó que Zero no tenía defensa luego de hacer este movimiento, por lo que intentó cortarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, no podía mover su espada; era como si esta pesara ahora mucho más que antes.

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó con confusión. "¿Por qué no puedo levantarla?"

"¿Por qué no miras hacia abajo y lo ves tú mismo?"

Siguiendo las indicaciones del _Hunter_, Paris miró a su espada y notó algo de inmediato; Zero la estaba pisando, levemente. Aunque no parecía, el _Reploid_ le estaba implementando mucha fuerza a la pisada, evitando que el joven de cabello verde pudiera siguiera moverla.

"Ha sido bueno pelear." comentó Zero. "Pero acabaré con esto de una vez."

"¡¿Qué?"

Zero reunió energía en su mano izquierda y, con esta, golpeó levemente con el dorso a Paris en el estómago. El príncipe sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado fuertemente en el estómago y le hubieran sacado el aire rápidamente, sintiéndose mareado casi al instante y con menos fuerzas. Rápidamente, Zero abrió su mano y esta vez golpeó a Paris en el pecho, mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás, antes de chocar contra la pared con fuerza.

"Es el fin de esta pelea." dijo Zero, dándose cuenta casi de inmediato de que la guerrera mágica del viento, Anaís, bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, para ir con el joven de cabello verde.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la chica, con mucha preocupación. El joven, quien aún estaba consciente, sintió algo de dolor al moverse, pero intentó no mostrarlo para no preocupar a la mujer que lo sujetaba de la nuca.

"S-si, no te preocupes, es sólo un pequeño rasguño…" dijo Paris con algo de dolor.

"No mientas, sé que te duele mucho. Usaré mi magia para curarte."

"Si… gracias."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Un viento verde emergió de la mano de Anaís y comenzó a rodear al joven, curándolo de sus heridas… las pocas que tenía. Mientras, Zero subía por las escaleras, hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

"¡Eso fue genial, señor Zero!" exclamó Amelia con emoción.

"Buena pelea, Zero." dijo Ash.

"Aunque, quizás se te pasó la mano en lo último." comentó Takato, mirando a donde estaban los otros dos jóvenes en el piso inferior.

"Créeme, le pegué fuerte." respondió Zero, confundiendo a varios.

"¿Le pegaste fuerte?" preguntó Dawn. "¿Por qué?"

"Si no lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera levantado. Es de esas personas que no desisten de pelear aún cuando están muy heridos. Decidí terminar rápido para que no se levantara, pero no tan fuerte como para dejarlo gravemente herido. Además, sabía que esa chica Anaís y sus poderes curativos iría a ayudarle de inmediato."

"Oh… " Dijo Mario. "Aunque, quizás si te pasaste un poco."

"Quizás..."

Cerca de ahí, Lucy, Marina y X miraban a Zero, con las dos chicas mirando al _Hunter Carmesí_ con algo de sorpresa.

"Es realmente fuerte." Comentó la guerrera del agua. "Paris no es alguien que se deje vencer por alguien tan fácilmente. Es algo testarudo."

"Ese es el poder de Zero." Respondió X, sonriendo al ver la victoria de su amigo. "Y no usó todo su poder."

"Vaya." Dijo Lucy con asombro. "Me pregunto si serán más fuertes que nosotros."

"Si, y creo que tendríamos que usar nuestras armaduras para pelear a su nivel." Dijo Marina, sonriendo con algo de nerviosidad.

"Ustedes también son fuertes." Expresó X a las dos chicas. "De hecho, ahorita como están, tienen un poder similar al de nosotros."

"¿Hablas enserio?"

"Así es." Expresó X, antes de voltear a ver al pequeño robot que flotaba cerca de él. "Giru, hazme los honores."

"Afirmativo." Respondió Giru, mirando a Lucy, Marina y Anaís, usando sus escáneres para analizar sus cuerpos y sus poderes mágicos. "Cálculos completados, margen de error en un cinco por ciento. Sujeto: Lucy Shidou. Nivel de poder: 35,700. Sujeto: Marina Ryuuzaki. Nivel de poder: 35,690. Sujeto: Anaís Hououji. Nivel de poder: 35,670."

"¿Qué son esos números?¿Eso es bueno?" preguntó la guerrera del agua.

"Como dije antes, esos son sus niveles de poder ahora sin sus armaduras." Expresó X. "Sus poderes son muy similares a los nuestros, por eso es que pueden ver nuestros movimientos o al menos seguirnos un poco. En cambio, el nivel de poder de Paris es tan bajo que no puede seguirnos."

"¿Y con nuestras armaduras?" preguntó Lucy.

"¿Giru?" preguntó el _Hunter_, mirando al robot.

"Calculando…" respondió Giru, cuyo ojo comenzaba a parpadear rápidamente por unos segundos. "Análisis completado. Información de _Magic Knights_ con sus armaduras; Lucy Shidou: 107,100. Marina Ryuuzaki: 107,070. Anaís Hououji: 107,010. Margen de error: cinco por ciento."

"Y nosotros, con nuestras armaduras, estamos más o menos al mismo nivel." Expresó X. "Con nuestras armaduras, nuestros poderes rondan los 120,000 de unidades."

"Espera un momento." Empezó Marina. "¿Dices que tengo como unos 35,000 de poder ahora? Eso es suficiente como para romper una roca, ¿no?"

"Te equivocas, no nos referimos a la fuerza física; nos referimos al aura."

"No entiendo." Dijo Lucy.

"Lo que se mide no es la fuerza física, sino el aura que posee una persona. Esa aura la podemos cambiar, ya sea a fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, o poderes especiales."

"¡Vaya!" exclamó la joven pelirroja, mirando con emoción al _Hunter_. "¿Podemos hacer eso también?"

"¿Manipular aura?¡Claro que sí! Aunque no sabría decirte, dado que yo apenas empecé a manipular la mía, pero supongo que sí."

"¿Y cuál es el poder de Guru Clef, si se puede saber?" cuestionó Marina.

"Analizando…" dijo Giru. "Sujeto: Guru Clef. Nivel de poder: 424, 512."

"¡Wow!¿Tan fuerte es?"

"Por algo es el maestro Clef." Dijo Lucy.

Hablando del mencionado, Alan volteó a ver a Clef, sonriendo un poco.

"Me imagino que es suficiente, ¿no?" preguntó el joven.

"Quizás." dijo Clef, cerrando sus ojos. "Pero, quisiera que uno de ustedes estuviera en un combate con mi mejor guerrero."

"¿Otra pelea mas?" preguntó Megaman. "¿Por qué estas peleas sin sentido?"

"Ya se los dije; quiero estar seguro de que hacemos lo correcto al dejarlos que nos ayuden."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices." dijo Alan. "¿Quién será?"

"Lucy Shidou."

"¿Lucy? Bueno… entonces yo pido que sea X." Expresó el joven, volteando a ver al mencionado. "¿Qué les parece?"

Todos miraron con confusión a los dos "líderes" de ambos grupos, antes de mirar a los mencionados que iban a pelear. Lucy y X miraron a Clef y a Alan con confusión, antes de mirarse el uno al otro, pensando en que hacer… antes de voltear a ver a los otros y sonreír.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Nos negamos." Expresaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Se niegan?" preguntó Alan.

"Si." Dijo X. "No veo el sentido de estas peleas entre nosotros. Hemos venido a ayudar y creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto."

"Sé que los conocemos desde hace poco…" dijo Lucy. "Pero sé que puedo confiar en ellos. No necesito pelear con ellos para saber que nos ayudarán, de alguna u otra forma. Por eso no pienso pelear."

El grupo miró a estos dos jóvenes., antes de ver a Alan y Clef, los líderes de ambos grupos, para ver como reaccionaban. Y ellos dos sonrieron.

"Sabía que dirían eso." Dijo Alan. "X es una persona pacífica, y sabía que se negaría a pelear."

"Y yo sabía que Lucy también lo haría." Expresó Clef. "Ella es una buena chica, y no pelearía contra alguien que sea su aliado."

"Entonces, supongo que pasamos la prueba, ¿no?"

"¿Qué prueba?" preguntó Mimi.

"La prueba de confianza." Respondió Clef. "Veo que ambos grupos confían el uno al otro, y en esta guerra, eso será lo que más necesitemos."

"Entonces…"

"Eso era lo que necesitaba, ahora sé con seguridad que podrán ayudarnos. Muchas gracias de nuevo."

"Claro, no hay problema." Expresó Alan.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Amelia. "¡Dos héroes no deben de pelear entre sí, aunque sea un entrenamiento!"

"Eres algo ruidosa, Amelia." Dijo Mimi, riendo nerviosamente. "Realmente te extrañaba."

Lucy y X sonrieron al ver a sus respectivos líderes estrecharse las manos, antes de volver a verse de nuevo. Cada uno sabía que el otro se negaría; no sabían cómo pero tenían esa corazonada. De ahora en adelante, tendrían una esperanza para salir airosos de esta guerra.

"Entonces, síganme." Expresó Clef. "Les mostraremos el resto del castillo."

El grupo comenzó a seguir a Clef nuevamente, guiándolos a otra parte del castillo. Mientras, cada uno comenzaba a hablar entre sí, formando pequeños grupos dentro de este. X, quien estaba hablando con Tai y Dawn, volteó a ver a Lucy, quien estaba caminando sola, un poco retirada del grupo principal. Pensando que quizás esté recordando cosas pasadas, decidió ir a hablar con ella, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención.

"¿Piensas en algo?" preguntó X, llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

"¿Eh?... no, nada en especial." Respondió Lucy, sonriendo un poco. "A veces ando pensativa, aunque en si no piense en nada."

X miró a la joven, usando sus escáneres para analizar sus facciones y gestos, dándose cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo.

"Ya veo." Dijo X con algo de seriedad. "A veces me pasa lo mismo; miro a un punto en especial y comienzo a pensar, aunque a veces no sé que estoy pensando."

"Si…"

"Entonces… ¿Porqué no quisiste pelear conmigo?"

"No vi la necesidad. Son nuestros aliados, y confío en ustedes, por eso pelear entre nosotros no tiene mucho sentido." Respondió Lucy, rascándose un poco la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente. "A veces Marina me recrimina por confiar en las personas que no conozco con mucha facilidad… pero eso es parte de mi carácter."

"Entonces, somos muy iguales; yo también confío en otras personas con facilidad, y Zero también me recrimina por eso… y a veces tiene razón, ya que algunas de ellas terminan traicionándome."

"Si, a mí también me pasó algo igual, cuando vinimos a _Céfiro_ por primera vez. Ascot era nuestro enemigo, y usó una linda criatura para que bajáramos la guardia. Tuve que matarla…" expresó Lucy con mucha tristeza, bajando la mirada.

"Sé lo que se siente; matar a alguien cercano a ti que te ha traicionado…"

Ambos jóvenes, si bien desconocidos, sentían que un lazo se estaba formando entre ellos, debido a ciertas similitudes en sus vidas. Ambos sabían que ellos vivían de forma muy distinta, con Lucy teniendo una vida más tranquila mientras que la de X estaba más llena de guerras, pero sentían que eran muy similares… y eso les bastaba.

"Sé que Marina me recrimina mucho…" empezó Lucy de nuevo. "Pero… prefiero confiar en las personas en lugar que desconfiar de todos."

"Si, pero hay que tener en cuenta que no todos vienen con buenas intenciones." Dijo X. "Pero el saber quiénes son ellos es lo difícil…"

"Si, pero si tenemos fe, todo saldrá bien, ¿no?"

X sonrió ante esto, mirando a la joven quien tenía un rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

"Tienes un gran corazón…" Expresó el _Hunter_. "Supongo que tu novio ha de ser muy afortunado por eso."

"¡¿Eh?"

Lucy se detuvo de golpe, confundiendo a X, quien no se esperó esta reacción de ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el _Hunter_ con confusión y curiosidad.

"D-disculpa… ¿p-pero dijiste novio?" preguntó la pelirroja, el color de sus mejillas volviéndose un poco más rosadas.

"Si, ¿porqué?"

"B-bueno, es e-es que yo no tengo novio."

"¿Enserio?¿Por qué es eso?"

"B-bueno… es porque todos dicen que parezco niño, por eso no t-tengo uno."

"¿Niño?" preguntó X, sumamente confundido. "No sé de que hablas. Tengo entendido que una chica linda siempre tiene novio, por eso supuse que tú tenías."

"¿Eh?¿P-por qué es eso?"

"¿Por qué más? Porque tú eres muy linda."

El comentario del _Hunter_, si bien inocente desde su punto de vista, dado que no tenía mucha idea de las relaciones humanas, provocó que la pelirroja se sonrojara aún más y bajara la mirada debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

"G-g-gracias…" expresó ella con nerviosismo. "E-eres la primer persona que me dice eso."

"¿Qué?¿Linda?¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó X, rascándose la cabeza. "Supongo que la gente de tu mundo tiene una idea muy distinta de la belleza femenina… eso, o yo no tengo idea de eso…"

"¿Ah?" preguntó la joven, alzando la mirada.

"No me pongas atención." Dijo X, riendo nerviosamente, por alguna razón sintiendo que lo que acababa de decir era algo imprudente.

Lucy no sabía que decir. Nadie más que sus hermanos le habían dicho que era bonita, ni siquiera Latis, pero eso ella suponía que era porque no tuvieron mucho tiempo juntos. El escucharlo de la boca de otra persona, en especial un chico, la llenaba de felicidad y a la vez de vergüenza, y no entendía muy bien el porqué.

"Vamos, sigamos adelante." Expresó X, despertando a Lucy de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh? C-claro…"

Los dos continuaron caminando, queriendo alcanzar al grupo que ya estaba algo adelante. Lucy caminaba a lado de X, con la mirada baja, ambas manos frente a ella y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mirando de reojo al joven que caminaba a su lado, aún no pudiendo sacarse ese comentario de su mente.

_"Eres linda…"_ recordó ella, sonriendo un poco por eso.

Pero, en cambio, X pensaba en otra cosa… algo más profundo. Una nueva guerra está frente a él, una después de que parecía que todo se tranquilizaba en su mundo. Una nueva batalla en la cual debía participar.

_'Otra pelea sin sentido… ¿Acaso estoy destinado para pelear?...'_ pensó X con cierta depresión._ 'Cuando recibí mi primera armadura, el Dr. Light me dijo que era libre de elegir… ¿Pero será cierto?... parece ser que mi vida giro en torno a la guerra.'_ Pensó, suspirando nuevamente, antes de alzar la mirada y sonreír. _'Sin embargo, ya lo había decidido; para conseguir la paz, debía luchar… y aunque esto no se en mi mundo, no puedo estar sin hacer nada al ver a otros pelear y salir heridos. Además, se lo prometía ese hombre, que protegería este mundo… y a Lucy. En su nombré lo haré.'_

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Lucy, alzando un poco la mirada, viendo que su compañero estaba muy pensativo.

"No es nada, sólo algo que he pensado desde hace mucho tiempo…" empezó X.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Bueno, es de-"

**_-WARNING! WARNING!-_**

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

Sin embargo, la idea de X quedó interrumpida, ya que todo el edificio se sacudió violentamente, confundiendo a los dos jóvenes quienes casi perdían el balance y caían al suelo.

"¡¿Pero qué-?" cuestionó X, colocándose en guardia debido a esto. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Pareció una enorme explosión." Respondió Lucy, sumamente confundida.

"¿Explosión?" Preguntó el _Hunter_, volteando a ver a su compañera. "¿Pero de donde viene es-?" empezó… pero al voltear a ver a la joven a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por lo que veía. ¿Pero qué era eso?

Al voltear a ver a Lucy, X miró por una ventana cercana, que daba al exterior, dado que ese pasillo estaba muy cerca de la orilla del castillo. Por esa ventana, y viéndolo en cámara lenta, X podía ver como un cilindro de energía se acercaba al castillo rápidamente… y que iba a impactar a unos pocos metros detrás de ellos.

"¡Cuidado!"

Actuando rápido, X sujetó a Lucy y la cubrió con su cuerpo, justo antes de que el ataque de energía impactara contra el muro y lo hiciera estallar, haciendo temblar todo el edificio de nuevo. Lo último que Lucy vio fue una intensa luz… y luego, todo se volvía oscuro.

* * *

><p><em>"Pronto, Lucy… pronto serás mía…"<em>

* * *

><p>La joven pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe, lo que había escuchado en su mente, la voz de una persona, le recordaba a alguien a quien había conocido desde hace tiempo.<p>

_'No… no puede ser ella… ella se ha-'_

"Oye, ¿E-estas bien?"

Lucy había abierto los ojos, pero no había observado sus alrededores… o lo que podía ver. Una vez que se concentró en prestar atención a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de dos cosas; una sentía algo pesado sobre su cuerpo… y dos… el rostro de X estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella.

"¿A-ah?" expresó la pelirroja, sus mejillas volviéndose rosadas debido a la proximidad del _Hunter_, tan cerca que podía incluso sentir el aliento de este en su rostro. "¿Q-que estás haciendo?"

"Trato… que el techo… no nos… aplaste…"

"¿Qué?"

En ese momento, Lucy decidió mirar detrás de X… dándose cuenta que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por escombros. En realidad, ellos estaban cubiertos por rocas y pilares del palacio, y X estaba usando su cuerpo para evitar que los aplastase, usando su fuerza para mantenerse firme.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"¿N-no me digas que estas sosteniendo el techo con tu cuerpo?" preguntó Lucy, su rostro mostrando gran sorpresa y preocupación.

"E-era eso… o te aplastaba el techo…" respondió X, sonriendo, aunque se notaba el dolor en su rostro. "Te lo dije; no podría… p-permitir que te pase… al-algo malo…" Expresó… antes de que sus brazos cedieran por unos momentos, debido a que el techo se volvió más pesado. Una mueca de dolor y esfuerzo apareció en el rostro del joven, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el techo no los aplastara. "R-rayos. Parece ser que el piso de arriba quedó dañado también, y los escombros cayeron sobre nosotros. De no ser porque aún soy parte robot, estaríamos muertos. Pero no te preocupes; yo no te dejaré morir."

"X…" fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, indicando que las lágrimas amenazaban por caer de ellos. Aun así, el sonrojo en su rostro no desaparecía.

"No te preocupes…" respondió X, sonriendo un poco. "No es nada; estoy acostumbrado a esto. En mi mundo, a veces tenía que hacer esto para salvar a la gente de los ataques _Maverick_…pero esta vez sí que pesa."

"¡Lucy!"

"¡X!"

Los dos pudieron escuchar las voces de sus amigos a través de las rocas, a pesar de estará bajo muchos escombros. Afuera, el grupo entero regresaba a donde estaban Lucy y X, descubriendo el montículo de escombros en el lugar.

"¡Giru, Giru!¡X y Lucy están debajo de esos escombros!" exclamó el pequeño robot, usando sus escáneres para detectarlos.

"¡Lucy!¿Puedes oírnos?" cuestionó Anaís, gritando con todas sus fuerzas hacia los escombros.

"¡Marina, Anaís!" exclamó Lucy desde adentro. "¡Estamos bien, pero estas rocas pesan mucho!"

"¡Los sacaremos de inmediato!" exclamó Clef.

"¡Yo me encargaré!" dijo Latias, dando un paso al frente y extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente.

La joven _Pokemon-Humana_ cerró sus ojos y se concentró, un aura carmesí rodeando su cuerpo, mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color celeste. Usando su poder psíquico, Latias comenzó a elevar las rocas del lugar, retirando un gran peso de los hombros de X… literalmente. Pocos segundos después, los dos jóvenes lograron ver de nuevo la luz, siendo rescatados de su tumba de escombros. Lucy y X se levantaron y salieron del lugar, la pelirroja siendo abrazada por sus dos amigas.

"¡Qué bueno que estás bien!" exclamó Marina, soltando algunas lágrimas de alegría.

"Sí, estoy bien, Marina." Respondió Lucy, sonrojándose un poco. "Pero todo fue gracias a X, quien me protegió."

"Qué bueno." Expresó Anaís, mirando al _Hunter_. "Muchas gracias."

"No hay cuidado." Respondió X, sonriendo un poco. "Eso estuvo pesado…"

"¿X?" preguntó Dawn. "Estás sangrando…"

X sintió un poco de sangre caer de su cabeza, bajando por un costado de su rostro. Se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza, donde sintió la herida, quejándose un poco por el dolor al momento de tocarla.

"Ow… no me di cuenta de esta herida…" dijo X. "Pero ya sanará. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Estamos bajo ataque." Respondió Clef, provocando que todos lo miraran con confusión. "Los _Phantom Knights_ nos atacan…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Afuera del castillo, a unos kilómetros de distancia, los dos guerreros miraban con interés el imponente castillo, elevándose algunos kilómetros en el aire.

"Al fin llegamos." expresó Kuhn, viendo el castillo de _Céfiro._

"Entonces, empecemos, Kuhn." Dijo Lock con seriedad, formando una esfera de energía en su mano derecha. "Saludemos a estos humanos."

"Claro…" respondió el _Epitaph User_, sacando una especie de arma de fuego, reuniendo energía en ella.

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques contra el castillo, que en ese momento no poseía una poderosa barrera mágica, atravesándola con cierta dificultad e impactando en el castillo, siendo el disparo de Kuhn el que casi mataba a Lucy y a X.

"Nuestros enemigos ya saben que hemos llegado." Expresó Lock seriamente. "Preparémonos."

"Siempre listo." Expresó Kuhn, preparando su arma. "Más que listo…"

Los dos _Phantom Knights _ miraron hacia el frente, esperando a que los recibieran con agresividad, queriendo probar el poder de los nuevos guerreros.

**Fin del Capítulo 08**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola a todos, soy Alan. ¡El castillo está bajo ataque!¡Debemos salir y detener a quien sea que no esté atacando!

**X: **¿Ellos son los _Phantom Knights_?¿Porqué sólo vinieron dos de ellos?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **Retorno de los sin corazón.**_

**Lucy: **Parece que no vienen solos… pero, ¿Qué son?

**X: **Oh cielos…

**Alan:** Por favor, ¡No ellos!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Presea.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Presea-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.68 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 50 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veinte años-_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 86 cm. Copa: C. Cintura: 61 cm. Cadera: 89 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Mana-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 950 unidades.-_**

**_-...-  
><em>**

**_-Analizando a Ascot.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Ascot-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.74 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80-90 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: ERROR! Aura mágica impide calcular su edad aproximada.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Mana-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 1,960 unidades.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice:<em>** Disculpen, se me olvidó por competo que tenía que subir cap en Sabado... ¿ya ven? La falta de costumbre.

Bueno, otro cap más, y este si tiene cambios. Como podrán recordar (si es que recuerdan el inicio), la versión anterior, despues de la pelea entre Zero contra Paris, tenía una pelea entre Lucy contra X. La removí, ya que sentí que ellos dos no aceptarían pelear, Lucy porque no quería pelear contra un amigo, y X por su pacifismo. Es por eso que la removí, y así avanzo más rápido...

No crean, que aunque haya quitado un cap, muchos ocuparán su lugar... despues.

Bueno, ahora comentaré lo que dije la vez anterior:

Recordarán que antes dije que quería cambiar la edad de mi personaje, de 16 a 26 (mi edad actual desde hace unos 3 días), pero que mi personaje tendría su cuerpo de 16 años al salir de la Vía Láctea, y que el año sea 2011 en lugar de 2001, y que les pregunté que qué pensarían.

La mayoría (6-7 de ustedes) comentan que la idea es buena, ya que me permitiría usar cosas recientes como chistes, memes/fenomenos de internet, animes, etc, y que incluso podría usar bromas al engañar a personas que son mayores que mi personaje físicamente pero no mayores a su edad normal (como Duncan, el Dark Magician que es de 25 años y que me trataría como niño, cuando mi personaje sería un año mayor que él.) Sin embargo, hay un punto que todos los 6-7 comentan que se les haría raro:

La relación con Kristal...

Y si, los entiendo: mi personaje tendría 26 años, y Kristal tendría 16, una diferencia de 10 años, lo cual, a decir verdad, incomoda un poco. Me han dicho que quizas deba incrementar la edad de kristal a minimo 18, pero eso requiere un cambio aún más grande, ya que en varias partes del fic comento de la edad de Kristal y tendría que leer TODO el fanfic para ver donde hacer los cambios, lo que haria tedioso el trabajo y alentaría aún más el remake del Ep 4, 5 y por consiguiente la escritura del 6. A diferencia de mi personaje que, si le cambio la edad, los cambios serían en pocos capitulos, ya que no menciono mucho su edad. Además, mi personaje, al salir de la Vía Láctea, tendría físicamente 16 años. Si Kristal tiene más edad, la haría a ella mayor, lo cual también se vería raro (aunque en menor nivel, pero aún así...)

Me dicen también que quizas deba hacer que Alan tenga 16 años en el 2011. Pero no puedo hacer eso, ya que entonces él no conocería animes que a mi (autor) me marcaron de niño. Es por eso que también no la podré hacer.

Aún sigo pensando en que quizas haga el cambio de 16 a 26, aunque se viera raro su relación con Kristal. Yo pienso que no se vería TAN raro ya que, si bien mi personaje tendría 26 de edad, fisicamente tendría 16, igual que ella. Podrían pensar que sería un aprovechado... y quizas tengan razón.

Por eso quiero su opinión.

Hasta la semana que viene (el 20 de Noviembre, la fecha en la que mi personaje viaja al Nintenverse) les daré para ver comentarios, ya sea aquí en reviews, o en el foro, que ya saben como entrar (en mi perfil). Si dicen que no, nomás diganme porqué y los tomaré en cuenta... pero porfavor, que no sean de anonimos.

Bueno, nos vemos el otro Sabado (si no me olvido)... nos vemos... y gracias por las felicitaciones (hay dos dibujos nuevos en mi perfil de regalos =) )

Sobres.

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	10. Cap 09: Retorno de los sin corazón

**_19/NOV/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Las relaciones entre los héroes del _Nintenverse_ y de _Céfiro_ empezaron bien, aunque con algunos problemas. Paris, el príncipe de _Céfiro_, quiso retar a uno de los héroes del _Nintenverse_ para ver si eran dignos. Zero se enfrentó a él y le ganó fácilmente. Clef, el hechicero de _Céfiro_, decidió que Lucy se enfrentara a otro héroe, y Alan eligió a X.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos decidió pelear, teniendo confianza entre ellos, que era algo que Clef y Alan esperaban. Con la confianza entre ambos grupos bien formada, decidieron descansar un rato… cuando el castillo comenzó a ser atacado por los _Phantom Knights_.

Ahora, tendrán que salir a pelear contra estos nuevos enemigos. ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _Embracing_Light_and_Dark_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 09: Retorno de los sin corazón.<em>**

_-Céfiro's Cristal Palace-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-__034-Evil Reborn- _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Soul Calibur II)_

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos bajo ataque?"

La pregunta de Marina no fue escuchada por los jóvenes guerreros del _Nintenverse_, puesto que ellos estaban concentrados en las dos energías que estaban justo fuera del castillo. Sintiéndose ignorada, la guerrera del agua se desesperó.

"¡Oigan!¡No me estén ignorando!" exclamó Marina, claramente enfadada. Extrañamente, la chica parecía que estaba corriendo alrededor de los jóvenes con una forma más… pequeña, lo que se denominaba "chibi", intentando llamar la atención.

"Marina, no te pongas así." expresó Anaís, su tranquila voz ocultaba un poco la duda que tenía. La joven de gafas miró a Tai, el que estaba justo frente a ella. "Disculpe, ¿Pero de que están hablando?" cuestionó, llamando la atención del joven.

"Dos presencias nos atacaron hace un momento." respondió el joven Ex-_DigiDestined. _"Y son bastante fuertes."

"¿Y ustedes como saben de eso?" cuestionó Marina, enfadada porque no le hacían caso

"Es por su aura…" respondió. "Podemos detectar el aura de alguien más con la nuestra."

"Entonces…" empezó Genki. "Eso significa-"

"El enemigo está cerca." comentó Zero. "Debemos hacer algo…"

"¡Villanos!" exclamó Amelia con determinación. "¡Pagarán por lo que están haciendo!"

Justo en ese momento, el castillo volvió a temblar, indicando que hubo otra explosión en alguna otra parte de la edificación.

"¡Te escucharon!" exclamó Dawn, tratando de mantenerse en balance.

"¡Lo siento!" gritó Amelia.

"¡Eso fue más fuerte que el anterior!" Comentó Yusei, mirando a los demás.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Tai. "¡Debemos salir ahora!"

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" exclamó Clef, mirando a su líder de la seguridad. "¡Ráfaga, prepara a todos los soldados, parece que estamos por entrar en batalla!"

"Si, _Maestro Clef_…" respondió el espadachín, haciendo una leve reverencia.

"No servirá de nada." comentó Megaman. "La energía que estamos sintiendo no parece ser el máximo poder de estos sujetos: Si va algún soldado, sólo será asesinado."

"Estoy consciente de ello." Expresó Clef. "Pero los soldados no son para pelear contra los sujetos, sino para proteger el castillo si es que deciden entrar. Las _Magic Knights_ se encargan de ellos, mientras que los soldados guardan el castillo."

"¡Entonces iremos a pelear nosotros!" exclamó Ash con cierta emoción. "No podemos permitir que más personas sacrifiquen sus vidas."

"Se los encargo a ustedes. Yo usaré mis energías para levantar un escudo más fuerte alrededor del castillo. El actual es sólo la energía del mismo castillo, pero no fortalece el escudo."

"¡Nosotras también pelearemos!" exclamó Lucy, haciendo que todos los ojos se centraran en ella.

"¿Están seguras?" preguntó Takato, sabiendo por lo que ella había pasado.

"Claro que sí; este es el mundo que debemos proteger, ¡y lo protegeremos!"

"Pero no es necesario ahora…" comentó Dawn. "Ustedes ya debieron haber luchado mucho al inicio de esta batalla. Déjenos esta y descansen un poco."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-__157-Unyielding Wish-Instrumental- _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth)_

"No podría…" comentó la pelirroja. "No puedo dejar de pelear, no ahora."

"Nosotras juramos pelear." expresó Marina, colocándose a lado de su compañera. "¡Pelear por la gente de _Céfiro_!"

"No podríamos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada." dijo Anaís. "Si algo malo ocurriera, me atormentaría de no haber podido detenerlo."

"Es por eso…" continuó Lucy, mirando a los jóvenes guerreros de otra galaxia. "¡Es por eso que queremos pelear!... no… ¡Debemos pelear!¡Por _Céfiro_ y su gente!"

Las tres chicas, decididas, miraban a los jóvenes del _Nintenverse_ con determinación, quienes las miraban de la misma forma.

"Bueno, es su mundo, así que están en todo su derecho de pelear por él." Expresó Alan, sonriendo ante la determinación que mostraban las chicas. "Entonces está decidido."

"Gracias por dejarnos" dijo Lucy.

"No tienes porque agradecer…" comentó Kristal. "Después de todo, este es el mundo que deben proteger."

"Bueno, no hay más tiempo." Dijo Zero, llamando la atención de todos. "Si me permiten diré como debemos actuar."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Ash. "Después de todo, tu y X tienen más tiempo peleando y deben tener más experiencia."

"Muy bien, entonces los que venimos del _Nintenverse_ debemos formar dos equipos: Kristal, Latias, Amelia, Megaman, Mario, Raichu, Ash, Genki, Yusei y Giru, quédense en el castillo. No sabemos que pasaría; a lo mejor ellos pueden entrar al castillo de alguna forma y no podemos dejarlo desprotegido. Kristal, dado que tú usas magia, ayuda en lo que puedas con la defensa del castillo. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamaron los mencionados.

"¡Oigan!¡Yo también quiero pelear!" exclamó Amelia con enfado.

"¡Cierto!¡También queremos ayudarles!" expresó Genki, igual de molesto que su compañera.

"No sabemos lo que pase afuera, por eso es mejor que se queden aquí." Dijo Alan. "Protejan el castillo si es que logran entrar. ¿Les parece?"

"Bueno, ya qué…"

"No se preocupen." Empezó Yusei, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de sus compañeros. "Todo saldrá bien…"

"¡Esa es mi frase!" exclamó Dawn, acusando al joven de robarse su frase, algo que confundió al hombre.

"Ráfaga, Caldina, Paris, Presea y Ascot." empezó el mago Clef, llamando a sus hombres. "Ustedes también deben quedarse a proteger el castillo. Lucy, Marina y Anaís, les encargo a estos enemigos."

"¡Cuenten con nosotros!" expresó Marina con determinación. "¡Los derrotaremos!"

El grupo sonreía, decididos a pelear por proteger el castillo. Marina iba a hablar con sus amigas para ver qué hacer, cuando Ascot, el joven _Hechicero_ aprendiz de Clef, se acercó a ella.

"Oye, Marina…"

"¿Si, dime?" preguntó la chica de cabello azul.

"Bueno, yo…" empezó el joven _Hechicero_, notándose claramente nervioso. "Ten cuidado…"

"¿Eh?... ¡Claro!¡Ya me conoces!"

El joven _Hechicero_ no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, aunque era algo que nadie podía notar claramente… excepto Zero, quien estaba muy atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Al ver la reacción del joven, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"¡Está decidido!" exclamó Lucy, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Vámonos!"

Con esto dicho, las _Magic Knights_, y el grupo de _N-Warriors _del _Nintenverse_, que era conformado por Alan, Tai, Takato, X, Zero, Dawn y Mimi, salieron corriendo por uno de los pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a la salida más cercana, todos guiando a las guerreras mágicas, ya que eran las únicas que sabían por donde salir. El resto del grupo se quedó atrás, viendo al otro alejarse del lugar.

"Buena suerte…" dijo Clef con esperanzas, antes de ver a todos los demás. "Muy bien; dirijámonos a la recamara del trono. Ahí podremos ver todo y preparar bien la defensa del castillo."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamaron todos, comenzando a seguir al _Hechicero_.

Pero Kristal se quedó atrás, dándose la vuelta y mirando en dirección a donde iba el otro grupo, quien ya se había perdido de vista. La joven _Hechicera_ no pudo evitar sentir algo de ansiedad, no sabiendo a quienes se enfrentaría su novio, lo cual la llenaba de miedo.

"Buena suerte… Alan-kun…" expresó ella, sin darse cuenta de que había otra persona ahí.

"¿-_kun_?" preguntó Latias, deteniendo su caminata para voltear a verlo. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Es una expresión de mi mundo." Respondió Kristal, sonrojándose en el proceso. "Cuando una mujer le dice así a alguien, es porque ella está segura de que esa persona es con la que quiere estar toda la vida."

"¿De verdad?¡Que tierno!"

"Si… y después de la guerra contra los _Mecronets_, descubrí que Alan es la persona con la que quiero estar para siempre… es por eso, que de ahora en adelante, le diré Alan-kun."

"Me alegro por ti, Kristal." Expresó la _Pokemon-Humana_, antes de mirar hacia el frente. "Seguro que él piensa lo mismo."

"Espero…" dijo ella nuevamente, llevando una mano a su pecho. _'Buena suerte, Alan-kun…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _012-Crono's theme- _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Chrono Trigger)_

_"Buena suerte, Alan-kun…"_

_'Oh, curioso…'_ pensó Alan con interés. _'Por un momento creí que había escuchado a Kristal… y que me dijo Alan-kun. He, que curioso…'_

Las _Magic __Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_ corrían codo con codo por el pasillo para salir del castillo. A la cabeza estaban las guerreras mágicas, con Lucy a la cabeza, guiando a todo el grupo. Detrás de ellas, Alan, el autonombrado líder de los _N-Warriors_, se encontraba pensando profundamente… aunque no acerca de la pelea, ya que su mente estaba centrara más en la chica pelirroja frente a él.

_'¡Esto es genial!'_ pensó el joven. _'Primero me encuentro con Kristal, una Dark Magician Girl. Luego con Ash, Tai y Takato, después con Mario, X y ahora con Lucy. ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!¡El estar conviviendo con mis héroes de la infancia es algo que no cambiaría nunca!'_

El grupo continuaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. Tai se acercó a las guerreras de Céfiro para preguntarles algo.

"¿Cuánto falta para salir del castillo?" preguntó el joven.

"No mucho, ya estamos por salir." Respondió Lucy.

"¡De acuerdo!¡Hay que prepararnos entonces!"

"¡Claro!... ¡Marina, Anaís!¡Estén listas!"

"¡Si, Lucy!" exclamaron las dos chicas detrás de ella.

Las tres jóvenes levantaron sus puños izquierdos, aquellos que tenían sus guantes donde introducían sus armaduras. Las joyas de los guantes comenzaron a brillar, en un color rojo, azul y verde respectivamente, cubriendo a las tres chicas. Cuando la luz desapareció, a lado de los jóvenes héroes del _Nintenverse_, Lucy, Marina y Anaís estaban ahora con sus armaduras mágicas, aquellas que las identificaban como _Magic Knights_, con sus capas ondeando detrás de ellas. Alan sonrió ante esto, sabiendo que ya era hora.

"¡Nosotros también!" exclamó Alan, invocando la _Articuno Keyblade_. "¡Vamos!"

Alan, Tai, Takato, Dawn, Mimi, X y Zero sacaron sus _Keychains_, que rápidamente se volvieron _Keyblades_, para luego alzarlas al frente, siendo rodeados por el aura de estas.

"**_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_**"

Las _Keyblades _emitieron un fuerte resplandor, rodeando a los jóvenes héroes. Pronto, la luz se disipó y ahora ellos tenían sus armaduras puestas, aquellas que los identificaban como _N-Warriors_, al igual que las chicas. Las capas de ellos ondeaban rápidamente.

Mientras iban corriendo, ambos grupos se miraron y sonrieron, justo cuando vieron la salida del castillo delante de ellos.

"¡A pelear!" exclamaron todos, antes de salir del castillo de cristal, saltando los tres pisos de altura que había hasta el suelo, cayendo sobre el suelo rocoso del exterior.

El grupo de héroes miró hacia el frente, con X y Zero analizando los alrededores.

"¡Los ataques vienen de allá!" exclamó X, justo antes de ver cómo, de esa dirección, dos cilindros de energía emergían, impactándose contra el castillo. "¡Vamos!"

El grupo comenzó a correr, saltando sobre las enormes rocas de más de cinco metros de alto, alejándose del castillo y acercándose a sus rivales. La pelea estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth)_

En el exterior del castillo, los dos _Phantom Knights_ continuaban su asedio hacia la edificación, lanzando varios ataques de energía en contra del lugar.

"Vaya." Comentó el _Phantom Knight_, _Epitaph User_, Kuhn, bajando su arma, viendo al poco daño que han estado haciendo. "Ese castillo es más resistente de lo que creí."

"La señora Polaris lo dijo." Expresó Lock, cancelando sus ataques. "El cristal con el que está construido el castillo de _Céfiro_ es un material muy duro, además de que tiene una cierta capacidad de absorber energías. De ser una construcción con otro tipo de material como la roca, un ataque nuestro lo hubiera atravesado de lado a lado con facilidad."

"Si, recuerdo eso…" dijo el hombre de cabello celeste, llevando su bayoneta/pistola a su hombro. "¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tardarán en venir a ver qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Quizás… ¡ahora!"

Justo en ese momento, los _N-Warriors_ y _Magic Knights_ aparecieron frente a los dos _Phantom Knights_, encarando a los dos guerreros con seriedad.

"Parece que se resolvieron mis dudas." Comentó Kuhn. "Interesante habilidad par sentir a los demás, Lock."

"Es parte de mi entrenamiento como _God Warrior_." Expresó Lock. "Quizás deberías aprender a hacer lo mismo, como lo hizo tu otro amigo, Haseo."

"Si, quizás deba de." Expresó el _Epitaph User_, mirando a los nuevos guerreros. "Ellos deben ser esos nuevos sujetos, y con los reportes que tenemos, esas tres lindas chicas, las _Magic Knights_, no saben detectar una presencia, así que supongo que ellos si."

"Si ellos pueden saber de la presencia de otros, entonces esto será interesante."

El grupo de guerreros defensores miraron a los dos guerreros, sabiendo que el combate empezaría pronto.

"Ustedes deben ser los _Phantom Knights_, ¿No es así?" preguntó X, parado sobre una de las rocas del lugar.

"En efecto, mi azulado amigo." respondió Kuhn, algo sonriente y feliz, extrañando a los jóvenes guerreros. "Yo soy Kuhn, _Phantom Knight/Epitaph User,_ _the Propagation_… y mi amigo, que no le gusta responder, o siquiera sonreír, es Lock, _Phantom Knight/God Warrior_ de _Phecda Gamma._"

"… cállate, Kuhn. No estamos aquí para presentarnos." Expresó el enorme guerrero que estaba a su lado. "Estamos aquí para pelear y probar la fuerza de estos nuevos guerreros."

"Vaya con esa actitud tuya, amigo." dijo Kuhn, dando un gran suspiro.

Los jóvenes estaban confundidos por el comportamiento de sus rivales, tanto que todos tenían una gota de sudor en sus nucas, no creyendo que ellos fueran sus enemigos.

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Marina con confusión. "¿Acaso no son amigos?"

"Eso parece…" dijo Dawn. "Pero ciertamente no se comportan como unos…"

"Creo que ambos son muy diferentes." comentó Takato.

"Si, eso parece…" dijo Anaís. "Por lo que puedo ver, el sujeto de cabello azul es muy alegre y optimista… pero el sujeto grande es muy callado, serio y nada alegre. Creo que sus personalidades chocan."

X y Zero miraron a sus enemigos, sus escáneres activándose para ver qué información pueden obtener de sus enemigos.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight Phecda Gamma Lock.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Phecda Gamma Lock -_**

**_-Estatura: 2.30 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 100 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veinticinco años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Aura-_**

**_-Analizando armadura…-_**

**_-Armadura de estilo God Warrior.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 391,600 unidades.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight Epitaph User Kuhn.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Epitaph User Kuhn-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.77 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veinticuatro años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Data-_**

**_-Analizando armadura…-_**

**_-Armadura de estilo Epitaph User. Armaduras estilo Epitaph User están formadas por datos, lo cual hacen que sean muy resistentes a pesar de su apariencia.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 370,130 unidades.-_**

X y Zero se miraron, sabiendo que ambos guerreros eran peligrosos. Mientras tanto, el enemigo de cabello azulado y largo suspiró, sonriendo alegremente al mirar al grupo.

"Eso es correcto, bella señorita…" dijo Kuhn, causando en Anaís un ligero rubor. "Bueno, como mi amargado amigo ha dicho, hemos venido aquí para luchar."

"¿Cuál es el propósito de que ustedes estén aquí?" preguntó Lucy, algo enfadada, debido a que los que estaban en frente tenían la intención de destruir _Céfiro_. Kuhn se dio cuenta del rostro enfadado de Lucy.

"¡Vamos, no te pongas así!" dijo sonriendo. "¡Vamos, sonríe!¡Las sonrisas hacen que el mundo gire!"

Ante esto, Lucy quedó extrañada, al igual que todos sus amigos.

"Ese sujeto es raro…" dijo Marina.

"Si pudiera, no lo quisiera tener como enemigo." expresó Alan, soltando una leve risa.

Lock, quien estaba al lado de Kuhn, sólo se llevó una mano al rostro, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, avergonzado por tener a un compañero así. El antiguo _God Warrior _se enfadó, mirando a sus oponentes.

"Estamos aquí para destruir este mundo, y llevar su poder ante la señorita Polaris… ¡Así que aléjense si no quieren morir!" exclamó el gran guerrero, haciendo que Kuhn lo mirara con algo de enfado.

"Tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien…" dijo el guerrero de cabello azul.

En frente, las tres _Magic Knights_ sacaron sus armas de sus guantes, espadas, preparándose para la pelea.

"¡No permitiremos que destruyan este mundo!" exclamó Lucy con determinación.

"¡Para eso, tendrán que pasar sobre nosotras!" gritó Marina.

"¡Protegeremos este mundo con todas nuestras fuerzas!" exclamó Anaís.

Las tres chicas se colocaban en guardia, elevando sus energías considerablemente, sorprendiendo tanto a los _Phantom Knights_ como a los _N-Warriors._

"Vaya…" comentó Zero, viendo el poder que ellas emitían. "Al parecer, no habían peleado con todo su poder."

"¡Me encanta esto!" exclamó Tai, emocionado por la pelea. "¡No hay que quedarnos atrás!"

"¡Muy bien, entonces hay que prepararnos!" exclamó Alan, invocando su _Chaos Keyblade_, sus demás compañeros sacando también sus armas; Dawn, Mimi, Tai, Takato, X y Zero invocando sus respectivas _Keyblades_, al mismo tiempo que el brazo izquierdo de X se transformaba en su cañón _X-Buster. _"¡Prepárense para ata-!"

"¡Un momento!" exclamó Kuhn, quien alzó su mano hacia el frente, haciendo una señal de alto. El grupo de guerreros se detuvo, mirando al _Phantom Knight_ con confusión. "Quisiéramos luchar contra unos de ustedes, no con todos."

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

"Nosotros dos queremos luchar contra dos o tres cada uno, para ver que tan fuertes son en realidad."

"¡No digas locuras!" exclamó Marina con enfado. "¡No estamos para sus juegos!¿De verdad creen que aceptaremos sus reglas?"

"Bueno, si no quieren, pueden luchar todos contra nosotros…" expresó Lock, mostrando una sonrisa algo sádica. "Pero, al hacer eso, dejarán expuesto el castillo a su ataque…"

"¿Su ataque?" preguntó X. "¿De quienes?"

"De nuestros pequeños amigos…" dijo Lock, mirando al suelo. "¡Salgan, seres de la oscuridad!¡El vacío del corazón de los seres vivos!"

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

Las sombras creadas por los pocos rayos del sol que podían penetrar por las nubes comenzaron a dejar las rocas que estaban a su alrededor, moviéndose como si tu vieran vida propia. Cientos de sombras estaban en el suelo moviéndose extrañamente, sin dirección aparente, haciendo parecer que le suelo estaba bailando. Una presencia oscura inundó el lugar, siendo sentida por los _N-Warriors._

"Esta energía…" comentó Alan. "Me es muy familiar."

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Anaís, mirando las sombras moverse en el suelo, nunca antes viendo algo similar.

"¡El suelo está vivo!" exclamó Marina con algo de terror.

"¡Atentas, chicas!" dijo Lucy, preparándose para lo que viniese. "¡No sabemos que sea eso!"

La presencia oscura se volvió cientos de presencias oscuras, inundando todo el lugar, su presencia volviéndose más fuerte. En ese momento, Alan, Tai, Takato, X y Zero sintieron una especie de destello o _–flash-_ en sus mentes, al un recuerdo impactarlos de lleno.

**_-WARNING! WARNING!-_**

**_-Energías oscuras acercándose rápidamente al lugar. Similares a otras criaturas oscuras que ya se han visto antes. Las criaturas oscuras son…-_**

"No… ¡No puede ser!" dijo X, con una gran confusión, una que no pasó inadvertida por la guerrera de fuego, quien volteó a verlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Lucy, notando que no era el único en reaccionar de manera extraña. "¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?"

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Tai con temor. "¡No esas cosas aquí!"

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Marina. "Parece que vieron un fantasma…"

"Un fantasma es mejor que esto…" respondió Takato, causando algo de temor en las tres chicas por el comentario.

Anaís miró a Dawn, quien estaba cerca de ella, pero parecía que ella no mostraba la misma confusión que los chicos.

"¿Sabes qué pasa?" preguntó la guerrera del viento.

"No tengo idea." respondió Dawn, negando con la cabeza, lo mismo que Mimi.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Final Fantasy IV)_

Las chicas del grupo se miraban confundidas, no entendiendo la razón por la que los hombres estaban tan ansiosos. Fue entonces, cuando unas figuras oscuras comenzaron a emerger del suelo, donde estaban las sombras, que entendieron un poco de sus razones.

"¡Wa!¿Que son esas cosas?" preguntó Marina con temor y confusión.

Lucy miraba con decisión a las criaturas, pero desvió su vista para ver a X nuevamente, quien estaba más confundido y nervioso, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Alan veía las criaturas; esa figura negra, esos ojos amarillos vacíos y esa aura oscura, símbolo del vació mismo. El joven, al igual que los otros varones, apretó los dientes al ver a las criaturas.

"No puede ser…" dijo Alan con enfado. "**_¡Heartless!_**"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Céfiro's Cristal Palace-<span>_

_-Cuarto del Trono-_

"No es posible… ¡no lo puedo creer!"

En la habitación del trono, tanto Clef y sus seguidores como los _N-Warriors_ que no salieron a la pelea miraban lo sucedido afuera, por medio de una pantalla mágica que apareció de la nada, como si fuera una mesa. Habían visto el encuentro con sus enemigos y la aparición de estas extrañas criaturas confundía a los _Cefirians_.

"¿Qué son esas criaturas, maestro Clef?" preguntó Presea, viendo la imagen del exterior.

"No lo sé…" respondió el sabio _Hechicero_, sumamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. "Pero puedo detectar una energía muy oscura en ellos."

"¿Tu sabes que son esas criaturas, Ascot?" preguntó Caldina, mirando al muchacho a lado de ella.

"Ni idea, nunca las había visto." Respondió el joven _Hechicero_, igual que confundido que los demás.

"Si Ascot no los ha visto, entonces esas criaturas no son de _Céfiro_." Comentó Ráfaga con seriedad. Ascot era una persona que conocía todo tipo de criaturas que hay en _Céfiro_. Si él no sabía de ellas, entonces no eran del planeta.

"No, no lo son…" dijo Megaman, llamando la atención de los demás.

"Parece que sabes que son esas criaturas." dijo Paris. "Por la forma en que los miran sorprendidos."

"Si, los conocemos…" respondió Ash, interrumpiendo la conversación. "Son los _Heartless_."

"¿_Heartless_?" preguntó Ascot. "¿Y que son esas cosas en realidad?"

"Son criaturas de la oscuridad." dijo Latias, mirando a la imagen. "Seres que fueron creados por la oscuridad de los corazones."

"¿Quieres decir que son producto de los miedos de las personas?" preguntó Ráfaga.

"No, no se refería a eso…" corrigió Mario. "Ellos **_SON_** la oscuridad de los corazones, no un producto de ellos."

"Explíquense, por favor." dijo Clef con sumo interés. "Estas criaturas sueltan una energía oscura muy poderosa… ¿Qué son estos _Heartless_?"

"Los _Heartless_…" empezó Kristal. "…como Mario lo dijo antes, son la oscuridad de los corazones. Son corazones que fueron corrompidos por la oscuridad, perdiendo así su cuerpo material y su alma. El corazón corrompido se llena demasiado de oscuridad, hasta que la energía forma un _Heartless_, quien busca más corazones para saciar su hambre… y cuando comen uno, este corazón se vuelve un _Heartless_. Suena algo redundante, pero esa es la verdad."

"¿Quieres decir que estas criaturas son la verdadera oscuridad de los corazones?" preguntó Paris con asombro.

"Si, eso es lo que quiero decir…"

"Para eso, debe ser débil un corazón, ¿No es así?" preguntó Presea.

"No, el corazón no necesariamente debe ser débil; puede ser una persona con corazón muy fuerte, pero si cae en la oscuridad, se forma un _Heartless_ muy poderoso."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Es simple; los _Heartless_ sólo tienen una razón para su existir: el devorar los corazones de otro ser vivo."

"¡¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Clef con asombro.

"Eso que escuchan…" dijo Kristal, mirando a sus nuevos aliados. "Esos _Heartless_ son capaces de devorar el corazón puro de una persona… y eso no es lo peor…"

"¿Hay más?" preguntó Ascot, igual de asombrado que su maestro.

"Si: la cosa es que ellos pueden devorar un corazón, no importando si este es fuerte o débil… pero, mientras más fuerte sea el corazón que devoran, más fuerte es el _Heartless_ que se forma con este corazón…"

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Clef, sintiendo algo de temor. "_Céfiro_ se caracteriza por tener a mucha gente con un corazón fuerte. ¿Me estas diciendo que estas criaturas son capaces de devorarlos y crear criaturas como ellas más poderosas?"

"Exactamente… y lo peor es que la persona no necesita estar muerta; con el sólo hecho de que su energía oscura toque el corazón es suficiente para que una persona se convierta en _Heartless_."

"¡Eso es horrible!" exclamó el sabio _Hechicero_, quien de inmediato se volvió a ver a Ráfaga. "¡Escucha Ráfaga!¡Avísale a todos los soldados y _Hechicero_s, que todos los habitantes que están en el castillo vayan al refugio y protéjanlo!"

"¡Si, maestro Clef!" exclamó el espadachín, quien luego comenzó a correr, saliendo del salón del trono.

"No hemos tenido ese tipo de enemigos desde milenios." Comentó el _Hechicero_ para sí mismo. "Enemigos que devoran el corazón de una persona y la convierten en uno de ellos… es impensable. La gente de _Céfiro_ es especial para ellos."

"Esas criaturas son un problema." Comentó Ash. "¡Debemos detenerlas!"

"Muy bien, entonces usaré toda mi fuerza mágica para crear un escudo y evitar que esas criaturas entren al castillo, así como detener los ataques enemigos."

"De acuerdo…" dijo Kristal, pero ella aún estaba muy intranquila. _'Oh no… si los Heartless están aquí… ¿En donde está el corazón de este mundo?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _011-Destiny's Force- _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Kingdom Hearts)_

En el exterior del castillo, las chicas del grupo miraban a los _Heartless_con confusión y algo de temor. El ver los ojos amarillos de esas criaturas les daban escalofríos, y no sabían porqué. Debía ser un instinto oculto, que despertó cuando vieron a esas criaturas

"Entonces, ¿Esas criaturas devoran el corazón de las personas?" La pregunta de Marina cayó en los oídos de todos. Alan y los demás le habían explicado brevemente lo que eran esas criaturas a sus nuevas aliadas, quienes no creían lo que escuchaban.

"Exactamente…" dijo Alan seriamente. "Son muy peligrosas."

"¿Hacen lo mismo que en el juego de verdad?" cuestionó Anaís con confusión y algo de temor.

"Si, exactamente lo mismo: roban el corazón de las personas y ellas caen en la oscuridad."

"Que cruel…" dijo Marina. "El que un monstruo devore la esencia y sueños de una persona sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades."

"Para nosotros es cruel." empezó Tai. "Pero para ellos, es su forma de vivir."

"¡Pues no dejaremos que devoren a los habitantes de _Céfiro_!" exclamó Lucy, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Nosotros tampoco los dejaremos!" dijo X, preparándose para pelear. "Pero les advierto una cosa; muy pocas armas pueden matar _Heartless_ realmente. Hasta ahora, sólo las _Keyblades_ pueden hacerlo."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Marina. "¡Eso hará más difícil esto!"

"Pueden detenerlos con sus armas." Expresó Takato. "Cuando matan a un _Heartless_ sin una _Keyblade_, vuelve a revivir, pero tardará un tiempo en regresar a este mundo. Ese tiempo lo usaremos para matar al resto con nuestras _Keyblades _y evitar que regresen a la vida."

"¡Entendido!" exclamó Anaís, sujetando una espada muy larga, quizás más grande que ella misma… y lo hacía con facilidad.

En frente, sus enemigos estaban algo interesados, al ver las reacciones de los héroes.

"Vaya, parece que ellos conocen a los _Heartless._" Comentó Kuhn con interés.

"Si… pero no hay que sorprenderse por eso." dijo Lock, seriamente.

"¡¿Cómo es que ustedes controlan a los _Heartless_?" preguntó Alan. "No creía que existieran esas cosas en esta galaxia."

"¿Qué no creías?" preguntó Lock con cierto asombro. "Los _Heartless_ son la oscuridad de los corazones, no necesariamente deben ser humanos…"

"Ellos son la oscuridad de los corazones de otros seres en el universo…" terminó Kuhn. "Los _Heartless_ no son exclusivos de una galaxia, sino que están en todo el universo."

_'Ahora lo entiendo…'_ pensó Alan, colocándose en guardia.

"Bueno, entonces… ¿Comenzamos?"

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Kuhn, los _Heartless_ comenzaron a moverse hacia el grupo.

"¡Ahí vienen!¡Atentos!" exclamó Takato, preparando su escudo y Keyblade para pelear contra las criaturas.

Los _Heartless_ comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad hacia los humanos, pelear contra ellos… ¿Y pasarse de largo?

"¿Uh?¿Que pasó?" preguntó Dawn.

"Nos pasaron de largo." Comentó Mimi, mirando a todos lados.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Zero, entendiendo el plan de los caballeros. "¡Enviaron los _Heartless_ al castillo!"

"¡¿Que?" exclamaron sus compañeros de equipo, mirando hacia el castillo.

Al mirar hacia atrás, el grupo entero se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Zero era verdad: los _Heartless_ se dirigían al castillo rápidamente.

"Lo que dice el muchacho rubio es cierto…" dijo Kuhn, llamando la atención de todos. "Como no quisieron aceptar nuestras reglas, tendremos que obligarlos a cumplirlas."

"Ahora, tienen dos opciones…" empezó Lock. "Una- enfrentarnos a nosotros, o dos- ir a enfrentar a los _Heartless_. Si todos eligen sólo una, la otra opción atacará al castillo."

"Rayos…" expresó Alan, apretando los dientes y los puños. "Nos obligan a separarnos y pelear con ellos."

"Entonces separémonos." empezó X seriamente. "¡No podemos dejar que ninguno de los dos ataquen el castillo!"

"Unos se quedarán a pelear contra ellos, mientras otros se encargan de estos _Heartless_." dijo Lucy. "Y nosotras queremos pelear contra estos sujetos."

"Muy bien." dijo Alan. "Entonces yo…"

"¡Espera!" exclamó Tai. "Déjame enfrentarme a uno de ellos."

"¿Qué dices Tai? Recuerda que soy más fuerte que tu."

"Si, pero también queremos ser de ayuda en algo." dijo el joven _Digidestined_.

"¡Yo también!" exclamó Takato. "Quisiera que me dejaras luchar también."

"De acuerdo…" dijo Alan, poco convencido. "Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Tai y Takato, ustedes luchen contra los caballeros, mientras que Mimi, Dawn, X, Zero y yo nos encargaremos de los _Heartless_. ¡Pase lo que pase, no dejaremos que lleguen al castillo!"

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Lucy. "¡Buena suerte!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _135-The Stage is Set- _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Final Fantasy VIII)_

Mimi, Dawn, Alan, X y Zero comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, siguiendo a los _Heartless_, mientras que Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Tai y Takato, se quedaron encarando a sus enemigos.

"Muy bien, empecemos esto…" expresó Lock, tronándose las manos, listo para pelear.

"¡Espera, Lock!" expresó Kuhn. "Yo me haré cargo de las chicas."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque tu eres un bruto y no las tratarás con amabilidad. Las venceré, pero no las lastimaré, no sin razón."

"Como quieras, eso me deja a los dos niños." Dijo el gigante, sonriendo. "Esto será divertido."

Tai y Takato miraban al _Phantom Knight_ con seriedad.

"¡No nos subestimes!" exclamó Tai, encendiendo su aura.

"¡Si lo haces, caerás más fuerte!" exclamó Takato, haciendo lo mismo que Tai.

Ambos jóvenes elevaron sus auras, al grado que parecía que formaban una imagen detrás de ellas: Tai formó un Wargreymon, mientras que Takato formó un Gallantmon. Esto hizo feliz a Lock.

"Vaya, su aura es bastante grande. Esto será más interesante de lo que pensé."

Luego de eso, Lock encendió su aura, llena de odio y rencor, además de sentirse muy fría, muy diferente al aura de los jóvenes guerreros, sorprendiéndolos.

"Es muy fuerte…" comentó Tai.

"Si… ¡pero no nos dejaremos vencer por eso!" exclamó Takato con determinación.

"¡Por supuesto!" expresó el joven elegido del valor, antes de voltear a ver a las tres chicas. "Buena suerte a las tres…"

"A ustedes también…" respondió Lucy con amabilidad.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Lock, mirándolo seriamente, mientras que el aura de los tres ardía con intensidad.

"Bueno… ¡Empecemos!"

Tai, Takato y Lock desapreciaron de la vista de todos, para luego escucharse varios estruendos algo lejanos a ellos, dando inicio su combate. Kuhn sólo sonrió.

"Bueno, creo que es momento de empezar con esto…" dijo el extraño caballero de cabello azul, apuntándoles con su extraño rifle/bayoneta. Las chicas se colocaron en guardia, viendo que esta pelea estaba por comenzar.

**Fin del Capitulo 09**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola otra vez, soy Alan. La pelea ha comenzado. Nosotros tratamos de defender el castillo de los _Heartless_, mientras las chicas, Tai y Takato intentan detener a los dos _Phantom Knights_. Kristal y Clef se unen para defender el castillo con su magia y todos los demás intentan ayudar de cierta forma. No puedo creerlo… ¡los _Heartless_ son más fuertes que antes!¿Cómo es eso posible?

**Kuhn:**Ahora, veremos que es más fuerte, si sus monstruos o mi _Avatar._

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: _**_El Avatar de Kuhn; Magus. ¡La aparición de los Rune-Gods!_**

**Tai/Takato:** Es más fuerte de lo que pensamos…

**Lucy/Marina/Anaís:** Debemos unirnos nuevamente… ¡Para luchar por _Céfiro_!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Alan Hernández.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Alan-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.75 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada a dieciséis-diecisiete años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Hielo-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 41,500 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 373,500 unidades.-_**

**_-Accediendo a base de datos generales:-_**

**_-Alan-_**

**_-Planeta de origen: Tierra.-_**

**_-Galaxia: Vía Láctea.-_**

**_-Descripción: Un humano proveniente de otra galaxia que llegó al Nintenverse el 20 de Noviembre del 2001, fecha de su mundo, al planeta conocido como Shadow Realm, diez días después de su cumpleaños número dieciséis.-_**

**_-Recibió la Keyblade de Chaos, una de las Keyblades más poderosas del Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Dice que, desde que llegó al Nintenverse, ha tenido extraños recuerdos de cosas, o series de Anime, Manga, Videojuegos, Películas, así como eventos de Internet, que él nunca había visto, pero que siente que los ha visto; recuerdos que no son de él. Es por eso que, cuando ve a un personaje de una serie que él no ha visto, siente que ya la había visto en el pasado.-_**

**_-Ejemplo: Él conoce toda la historia de Kingdom Hearts, aún cuando Kingdom Hearts salió, según él, el siguiente año en donde vive.-_**

**_-No sabiendo cuándo regresará a su galaxia y a su mundo hogar, decide ayudar al Nintenverse a superar esta Galaxian War.-_**

**_-Está en una relación con la Dark Magician Girl Kristal.-_**

**_-Analizando Armadura:-_**

**_-Nombre: "Artic" Armor.-_**

**_-Armadura tipo N-Warrior-_**

**_-Esta armadura posee habilidades que incrementan sus poderes de hielo y le permiten resistir ataques de hielo y fuego con más eficiencia.-_**

**_-Datos Generales: Se cree que esta armadura posee la capacidad para volar, ya que los datos indican que tiene la habilidad de sacar alas. Sin embargo, esta habilidad está sellada por razones desconocidas.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Kristal Mahoro.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Kristal Mahoro-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.67 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 56 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada a dieciséis-diecisiete años -_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 95 cm. Copa: E. Cintura: 58 cm. Cadera: 91 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Mana-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 40,920 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 368,280 unidades.-_**

**_-Accediendo a base de datos generales:-_**

**_-Kristal Mahoro-_**

**_-Planeta de origen: Shadow Realm.-_**

**_-Galaxia: Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Descripción: Una mujer de la raza de "Duel Monsters", o "Duemians". Aunque parezca Humana, no lo es, pero sus características físicas y genéticas son tan similares a las Humanas que puede pasar desapercibida.-_**

**_-En la cultura de los Spellcasters de Spellian Hegcian, los aprendices de hechiceros estudian desde los 5 hasta los 15 años en la escuela mágica. Cuando los alumnos terminan las clases y se reciben de hechiceros, se les da un "título", que es la clase de hechicero que se convertirán. Este título se da dependiendo a las características de su aura. Esto significa que un alumno no puede elegir el título, y no se lo puede cambiar. Dos jóvenes hechiceros son asignados a un maestro para que los termine de entrenar.-_**

**_-Siendo entrenada desde niña en el castillo mágico de Spellian Hegcian, Kristal obtuvo el título de Dark Magician Girl, siendo la única de su generación. Aquellos que obtienen los títulos de Dark Magician y Dark Magician Girl, entre otros, son muy raros: la última Dark Magician Girl existente apareció hace 100 años.-_**

**_-Fue asignada, junto con su compañero Steve, un Skilled Dark Magician, con el Dark Magician Duncan, un genio para los hechizos, y se convirtió en su aprendiz.-_**

**_-Un año después, el Dark Sage Raphael, líder de los Spellcasters, los mandó en la misión de evitar que los cuatro Elemental Crystals se rompieran, conociendo al Humano Alan de La Tierra en el continente Asgan, cerca del templo del viento.-_**

**_-Kristal se convirtió en la portadora de la Keyblade de Balance, la opuesta y compañera de la Keyblade de Chaos que Alan porta, y ambos exploran la galaxia para protegerla de amenazas externas e internas.-_**

**_-Está actualmente en una relación con el Humano Alan.-_**

**_-Analizando Armadura:-_**

**_-Nombre: Dark Mana Armor.-_**

**_-Armadura tipo N-Warrior-_**

**_-Esta armadura posee habilidades que incrementan sus poderes mágicos de su portador, aumentando la velocidad de hechizos y reduciendo la energía que se necesitan para realizarlos. -_**

**_-Datos Generales: Esta armadura no posee habilidades especiales.-_**

**_-Fin del análisis-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, ahora si actualizo en Sabado. Este capítulo es muy similar a su versión anterior... de hecho, solo unos cambios mínimos y los escáneres de X, que por cierto, su sección ha sido aumentada para mostrar algo de historia de los personajes._

_Espero que les guste._

_Ahora, volviendo a lo que dije antes..._

_Recordarán que dije que quería cambiar la edad de mi personaje a 26 años, más que nada porque tuve un problema al decir de series que eran nostálgicas para mi, pero no para mi personaje de 16 años._

_Bueno... olviden eso, ya pensé en una forma... no diré cual, ya que será mejor que ustedes lo descubran... de hecho, en la descripción del escáner de X en este capítulo de Alan da uan pista... pero lo mejor vendrá despues._

_Verán... estuve checando de nuevo el Episodio 1, y vi, otra vez, muchos errores ortográficos, por lo que le daré una checada, los corregiré y los volveré a subir. Esto me da la oportunidad de agregar unas cosas extras, incluyendo lo que tengo pensado hacer._

_Ahora, se preguntarán, ¿tengo que leer el Episodio 1 otra vez?_

_No..._

_El Episodio 1 seguirá igual, solo unos leves cambios... cambios que, mientras vaya subiendolos, comentaré los cambios y donde buscarlos. Estos cambios los mencionaré en el foro de N-Warriors, aquí mismo en Fanfiction, y cada vez que actualice un capítulo del Episodio 4, les diré que capítulos cambié, para que no se lean TODO el Episodio 1 de nuevo._

_Y no, no me tardaré, ya que esta actualización no es una reescritura, sino una correción ortográfica. No me tomará tanto tiempo como el estar checando el capítulo de nuevo y reescribirlo._

_Bueno, eso es todo... mañana empezaré a subir los capitulos del Episodio 1 que llevo arreglados (4) y en el foro haré un tema para decir que cambios son._

_Por cierto, en mi profile, otra imagen nueva... y coloqué una imagen de Kristal en Deviant Art... denle una checada XD  
><em>

_Nos vemos el otro fin de semana... y pronto estarán los soundtracks que siguen..._

_Sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	11. Cap 10: El Avatar de Kuhn, Magus

**_27/NOV/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_Saiyan X dice: _**_He decidido subir 3 capítulos de una vez. ¿La razón? Los capítulos 10 y 11 son similares, si no que iguales, a las versiones pasadas, solo unas cosas cambié. Sin embargo, es el capítulo 12 el que tiene los cambios. Espero les agrade._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente_****_, en The N-Warriors:_**

Los _Phantom Knights_ atacaban el castillo de _Céfiro_, con la intención de probar las fuerzas de la nueva alianza entre los _N-Warriors _y las _Magic Knights_. Todo el castillo entró en alerta por el ataque, preparando sus defensas. Alan, Tai, Takato, X, Zero, Dawn, Mimi, Lucy, Marina y Anaís salen del castillo para encarar a esta amenaza de frente, mientras los demás se quedan para protegerlo si es que el primer grupo es vencido o si se presenta otra situación.

El grupo se encuentra con los caballeros oscuros, Kuhn _the Propagation_ y Lock de_ Phecda Gamma_, aquellos que planean invadir el castillo. Ambos caballeros hacen una proposición; ellos querían pelear contra dos o tres guerreros cada uno, para probar las fortalezas de los nuevos guerreros. Obviamente, los héroes no accedieron a esto, provocando que los caballeros oscuros optaran por el plan B.

Alan y sus amigos no lo podían creer; ambos _Phantom Knights_ habían invocado a varios _Heartless_, en _Céfiro_, quienes comenzaron a avanzar hacia el castillo de cristal. Sabiendo que no podían dejar a los _Heartless_ y a los _Phantom Knights _atacar el castillo, el grupo se dividió; Alan, Dawn, Mimi, X y Zero atacarían a los _Heartless_, mientras que Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Tai y Takato se quedarían luchando contra ambos caballeros. Lock, Tai y Takato se fueron a luchar a otra parte, dejando a las tres chicas a enfrentarse a Kuhn.

¿Podrán derrotar a los caballeros fantasma?¿Podrán evitar que los _Heartless_ ataquen el castillo? Una gran batalla está a punto de comenzar.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 10: El Avatar de Kuhn; Magus. <em>**

**_¡La aparición de los Rune-Gods!_**

_-Cefiro's Cristal Palace-_

_-Cuarto del trono-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

El castillo de cristal de _Céfiro_ estaba ahora rodeado de un escudo mágico transparente, creado por el gran mago Clef, defendiéndolo de las fuerzas oscuras. Mientras la pelea estaba por empezar en el exterior, dentro del castillo, todos se estaban preparando para la batalla; los guardias del castillo estaban ya listos para cuando la invasión de los _Heartless_ tocara a sus puertas, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho tiempo en ocurrir.

En el cuarto del trono, el mago Clef, así como sus compañeros y los _N-Warriors_ que se quedaron ahí, estaban viendo la escena en la imagen flotante. Clef estaba usando su poder mágico, concentrándose para mantener el escudo mágico que protegía todo el castillo.

"Listo…" Comentó Clef. "El escudo mágico está colocado."

"¿Cree que servirá ese escudo?" preguntó Raichu con escepticismo.

"¡Claro que servirá!" exclamó Caldina, asustando al _Pokemon_. "¡Clef es el mago más poderoso de este mundo!¡Ningún otro hechicero podría comparársele!"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Ash. "Bueno, su aura es más grande que la de Kristal, aunque no creo que sea tan grande como la de _Master Raphael_."

"Porque el aura de _Master Raphael_ es la de un _N-Warrior_." comentó Kristal. "El aura de _Guru Clef_, aunque grande, no alcanza el de _Master Raphael_ por eso mismo. Aún así, es alguien muy poderoso con sus hechizos."

"Tengo interés por conocer a este _Master Raphael_." Comentó Clef con algo de intriga. "Por escuchar del como hablan de él, supongo que es un hombre sabio."

"Es sabio, eso no hay duda." Comentó Raichu. "Aunque a veces no nos ayuda mucho que digamos, y sólo nos dice que hacer. Creo que si él nos ayudara de verdad, nos saldrían las cosas más fácilmente."

"Pero no debe." Dijo Kristal, llenando de confusión a Raichu. "Eso es porque esta ya no es su época. _Master Raphael_ peleó por defender el _Nintenverse_ de hace cinco mil años. Esta es nuestra era, y es nuestra obligación protegerla. _Master Raphael_ nos guía, pero si él hiciera nuestro trabajo, no nos desarrollaríamos como ahora."

"Bueno, eso es cierto… realmente te has desarrollado mucho estas últimas semanas, Kristal." Comentó Raichu con perversión, sus ojos escaneando el cuerpo de la hechicera, poniendo más atención en sus pechos y caderas. La joven respondió, chasqueando sus dedos y creando un rápido hechizo de _Gravira_, lo cual hizo que Raichu, al no esperarse el aumento de gravedad a su alrededor, cayera de frente contra el suelo, golpeándose con mayor fuerza a que si lo hiciera normalmente.

"Pervertido…" comentó Kristal, antes de mirar a las dos chicas que estaban con Clef. "Cuídense de este ratón; es un pervertido."

"Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta." Comentó Caldina, llevándose las manos a su cadera. "Noté como nos estaba viendo a Presea y a mí con lujuria."

"¿Eh?¿hablas enserio?" preguntó la mujer rubia llamada Presea, mirando a la morena con confusión y sorpresa.

"Bueno, creo que sólo yo me di cuenta."

"Entonces… ¿ahora qué?" preguntó Yusei, de brazos cruzados, viendo como las criaturas oscuras se acercaban al escudo… y comenzaban a golpearlo. "¿Debemos esperarlos aquí o vam-?"

"¡Ack!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Todos voltearon rápidamente a ver a Clef, quien de pronto se desplomó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose con su bastón, sujetándose el pecho con fuerza, como si algo lo lastimase. Rápidamente todos fueron a su ayuda, siendo Presea la que se hinco para sujetar al hechicero.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Amelia con confusión.

"¿Qué pasa, _Guru Clef_?" cuestionó la joven rubia al hechicero, quien respiraba con dificultad.

"Puedo sentirlo…" respondió Clef, sujetándose el pecho con fuerza y respirando con dificultad. "Esas criaturas están impactando contra el escudo… y puedo sentir su oscuridad… intentando tocar mi corazón."

"¡¿Qué dice?" preguntó Paris con asombro. "¿Acaso su aura oscura puede llegar hasta aquí?"

"E-eso parece. Como el escudo que protege e-el castillo está directamente conectada a mi aura, e-esos seres oscuros pueden conectarse por u-unos segundos con mi aura y l-lograr tocar por unos pocos momentos mi esencia."

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Latias. "¡Si eso continua, Clef se convertía en un _Heartless_!¡Debe desactivar el escudo!"

"Si cancelo el hechizo del escudo, esas criaturas entrarán al castillo y devoraran a todos… ¡no puedo permitirlo!"

"¿Entonces que haremos?" preguntó Mario, mirando a sus compañeros.

"¡Tenemos que vencerlos!" exclamó Genki, chocando uno de sus puños con la palma de su otra mano. "¡Derrotemos a esas criaturas!"

"Pero…" empezó Megaman. "…no servirá el pelear contra ellas si el escudo no sirve. Seremos rebasados. Necesitamos controlar la cantidad de _Heartless _que entren al castillo."

"¿Y cómo hacemos eso?" preguntó Amelia.

"¡Tengo una idea!" exclamó Kristal. "Si uno mi aura con la de Clef y creo un segundo escudo mágico, ambos escudos se fusionaran y crearan uno más fuerte. ¡Así los _Heartless_ no podrán conectarse con nuestras auras!"

"Entiendo…" inquirió Clef. "Esas criaturas no podrán distinguir entre nuestras auras y no podrán llegar con facilidad a nuestra esencia. Podría funcionar."

"¿Y si no lo logras?" preguntó Ash con temor.

"Entonces morimos todos…" respondió Kristal seriamente.

"Entiendo…" dijo Clef. "¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por nosotros?"

"Soy una _N-Warrior._" dijo la hechicera, sonriendo. "Mi deber es el de proteger a aquellos que me necesitan… y si para eso debo arriesgar mi vida, que así sea."

"Muy bien, joven hechicera… entonces unamos nuestras auras."

Clef se colocó de pie, tambaleante, mientras que Kristal se colocaba a un lado de él. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, concentrando sus auras y tratando de unir sus mentes.

"Concéntrate, joven hechicera…" expresó el hechicero de _Céfiro_. "Cuando unamos nuestras auras, nuestras mentes se unirán también, formando una sola mente."

"¿Que?" preguntó Kristal, algo nerviosa.

"Si, así funciona un hechizo de protección cuando lo crean dos o más hechiceros. ¿Acaso no has hecho uno?"

"Eh… no, sería la primera vez que creo un hechizo de escudo con otro hechicero. _Master Raphael_ me platicó de ellos, pero nunca lo he hecho."

"Ya veo. No es muy difícil, sólo concéntrate, une tu aura con la mía y así nuestras mentes formarán un poderoso escudo."

"D-de acuerdo…" dijo Kristal, algo sonrojada. "Sólo le advierto, por su bien, no lea mucho de mi mente."

Clef se le quedó mirando extrañado, pero decidió no preguntar.

"De acuerdo, no lo haré."

Kristal sólo suspiró, cuando sintió una mirada en ella. Volteó a ver a Latias, quien era la que la miraba, y notó que estaba sonriendo. La hechicera se sonrojó aún más, pensando en lo que ocurrió la última vez que su mente se unió con la de alguien más; cuando ella y Latias unieron sus mentes y la _Pokemon_ pudo ver… _cosas_ privadas de su mente.

"Empecemos…" dijo Clef de improvisto.

"S-si…" respondió Kristal, tragando algo de saliva. _'Bueno… aquí voy…'_

Ambos hechiceros cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron, sus cuerpos rodeados por sus respectivas auras, mientras todos los presentes podían sentir el incremento de poder mágico.

* * *

><p>En el exterior del castillo, el escudo blanco de Clef comenzó a cambiar de color, tomando un tono ligeramente más rosado, intensificando su fuerza. Los <em>Heartless<em> que se estrellaban contra el escudo sintieron el incremento de energía en este. A pesar de eso, continuaron embistiendo y lanzando ataques oscuros al escudo, intentando romperlo.

Fue entonces cuando varios rayos de energía impactaron contra todos los _Heartless_ que estaban cerca del escudo, creando grandes explosiones que desintegró a varios de ellos. Las criaturas de la oscuridad voltearon a ver a sus nuevos atacantes, notando de que se trataban de Alan y los demás.

"Nos volvemos a ver, criaturas…" comentó Alan con cierta malicia. Era obvio que las criaturas no lo reconocían, ya que nunca lo habían visto, por el hecho de ser _Heartless_ de otras galaxias y no del _Nintenverse_. Aún así, los _Heartless_ se lanzaron hacia ellos, viéndolos sólo como un alimento más, debido a los corazones fuertes que ellos poseían. Ese fue su error, ya que fueron recibidos por varios ataques de energía, desintegrándolos en el acto.

"Vaya, así que esos son los famosos _Heartless_ de los que hablaba Kristal…" dijo Dawn.

"No se ven tan malos." Expresó Mimi. "De hecho, se ven tiernos. De no ser por su aura tan oscura, diría que son como _Pokemons._"

"Es cierto, ustedes dos no los conocían." comentó X, viendo a las dos chicas. "Si, son bastante peligrosos."

"Bueno, no importa, ya acabamos con ellos." comentó Dawn con alegría, chocando los cinco con Mimi, quien también parecía alegre. Sin embargo, al notar como el resto de sus amigos lo veían, se sintieron extrañadas. "¿Qué?"

"Eh, Dawn, hay algo que debes de saber acerca de los _Heartless_…" empezó Alan.

En ese momento, varias sombras más comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo y más _Heartless_ tipo _Shadow _y _Neo Shadow _emergieron de este, confundiendo y sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

"Y eso es que, siempre hay muchos más _Heartless_ de lo que uno ve…" terminó Alan.

"Oh, entiendo…" respondió Mimi, mirando con algo de incredulidad a las criaturas frente a ella.

"¡No importa!" exclamó X. "¡Acabemos con ellos!"

El _Maverick Hunter_ comenzó a reunir energía en su cañón _X-Buster_ antes de soltar un disparo de plasma hacia el grupo de _Heartless_, que esquivan el ataque al último segundo… salvo un _Neo Shadow_, que se quedó en su lugar. El grupo sonrió, al ver que ese _Heartless_ se quedó ahí, sólo para ser destruido por el poderoso ataque de X.

Entonces, lo impensable ocurre…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _124-A Powerful Enemy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

El _Neo Shadow_ que se quedó ahí, no sólo permaneció en su lugar… sino que también extendió sus dos manos hacia delante y detuvo el poder de X con sus manos, resistiendo el ataque con algo de dificultad.

"¡¿Pero qué-?" cuestionó Zero con asombro, al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo X con incredulidad, viendo la esfera de energía en las manos del _Heartless_, quien luego de unos segundos la desvió hacia el cielo, explotando a varios kilómetros de la superficie. Dawn miró esto incrédula, antes de mirar a sus compañeros.

"Oigan. ¿No dijeron que los _Heartless_ eran débiles?" preguntó la chica de cabello azul.

"Los _Heartless_ son débiles…" respondió X, aún bastante sorprendido.

"¡Entonces como es que detuvo su ataque!"

Todos se quedaron cayados, no sabiendo que decir. El que un _Heartless_, aún siendo un _Neo Shadow_, resistiera un ataque de X era impensable. Fue cuando Zero recordó algo.

"Claro… ahora lo entiendo…"

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Alan, mirando al _Hunter_ carmesí.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo Clef acerca de _Céfiro_?" preguntó Zero a todos sus aliados.

"¿Qué es un mundo donde los deseos se vuelven realidad?" preguntó Mimi.

"Si… eso, y que las presencias negativas han hecho que _Céfiro_ luzca de esta manera."

"¿Presencias negativas?" preguntó Alan, pensando en lo que dijo su compañero. En ese momento, una revelación golpeó su mente como si fuera un destello. "No… no me digas que…"

"Exactamente." dijo Zero, sabiendo que lo había deducido. "En este mundo, donde las pesadillas se vuelven realidad, los _Heartless_ están absorbiendo la energía negativa que está afectando este mundo."

"¿Qué absorben la energía?" preguntó Dawn.

"¿Quieres decir que en este lugar los _Heartless_ son más fuertes debido a que hay mucha oscuridad aquí?" preguntó X.

"¡Claro, tiene sentido!" exclamó Alan. "¡Mientras más cerca estén de la oscuridad, los seres de ese elemento se vuelven más fuertes!"

"Eso es malo, ¿no?" preguntó Dawn con cierto temor.

"Muy malo…" respondió X, reuniendo nuevamente energía en su cañón. "¡Pero eso no significa que no podamos vencerlos!"

"Bien, vamos a-" empezó Alan, pero fue interrumpido por Zero.

"¡Esperen!¿Qué es eso?"

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a los _Heartless_, en especial al que detuvo el ataque de X con sus manos. De pronto, unos extraños círculos negros aparecían y desaparecían como burbujas detrás del _Neo Shadow_. No sólo ese _Neo Shadow_, sino varios otros _Heartless_ tenían esas mismas burbujas extrañas, y aquellos que las poseían tenían un aura oscura más poderosa que el resto.

**_-WARNING!-_**

**_-Anomalía viral detectada.-_**

**_-Analizando datos.-_**

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Dawn con miedo.

"Es un aura oscura muy poderosa." Respondió X, usando sus escáneres oculares para analizar ese fenómeno. "Es extraño."

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó Mimi.

"Recibo datos extraños, pero los reconozco. Sea lo que sea, parece ser que ese fenómeno está formado por datos que tomaron forma física. Es algo así como los _Digimons_, pero su estructura es totalmente diferente."

"No lo creo…" dijo Alan, sorprendido de lo que veía, llamando la atención de los demás. "Eso es… ¿_AIDA_?"

"¿_AIDA_?¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Dawn

"No estoy seguro, sé muy poco de eso. Lo único que sé es que, supuestamente, _AIDA_ es un A.I. _natural_, formado por errores del ciberespacio, esto en los juegos de _.Hack/G.U._ No sé que hacen esas cosas aquí, pero el _AIDA_ incrementa los sentimientos de las personas."

"¿Incrementa los sentimientos?¿Como es eso?" preguntó X, confundido.

"No tengo idea, pero esas cosas son como un virus o, en este caso para nosotros, un parasito, que nos controlaría si llegase a apoderarse de nuestros cuerpos. Se supone que _AIDA_ está muy interesada en los humanos por las emociones y sentimientos que tenemos…"

"Entonces, ¿Qué hace en los _Heartless_?"

"No tengo ni idea. El _AIDA_ viene de la galaxia _Hack_, algo normal porque aquí están los _Epitaph Users… _tengan cuidado."

"Creo que es más que eso." Dijo X seriamente. "Parece ser que este virus o lo que sea, _AIDA_, incrementa la oscuridad de los _Heartless._"

"Supongo que eso es porque en si un _Heartless _es el corazón corrompido de una persona. Quizás este _AIDA_ afecte esos sentimientos y los vuelven más fuertes."

"Entonces tendremos que tener cuidado." Expresó Zero, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza. "No importa con qué estén infectados, un _Heartless_ desaparece si es eliminado por una _Keyblade_. ¡Vamos!"

Los cinco guerreros, rodeados por _Heartless_, se colocaron espalda con espalda, cada uno analizando su frente, mientras las criaturas sin corazón se lanzaron a ellos.

* * *

><p>El sonido de metal chocando contra metal se escuchaba con fuerza en una zona alejada del castillo. Ese era el resultado de la pelea entre Tai y Takato contra Lock, con las <em>Keyblades<em> de los jóvenes chocando contra dos hachas grandes y pesadas del caballero, sostenidas fácilmente con una mano cada una. Tai y Takato saltaron hacia atrás, alejándose un poco, al ver que sus ataques no tenían efecto.

"Parece que será más difícil de lo que pensé." comentó Tai con algo de frustración.

"Ese sujeto es muy fuerte." expresó Takato, con el mismo tono que Tai. "Nuestros poderes no le hacen daño."

"¿Acaso ya se cansaron?" preguntó Lock con burla. "¿O es que ese es todo su poder? Si es así, me decepcionan… ¡Los partiré en dos con mis hachas!"

"¡Eso está por verse!" Exclamó Tai. "¡Hay que intentarlo, Takato!"

"¡Con gusto!" exclamó el joven Tamer con determinación.

Los jóvenes se lanzaron hacia el gigante, elevando sus auras al máximo, mientras su enemigo hacía lo mismo, lanzándose hacia ellos. Una explosión se escuchó en el lugar, seguido por varias explosiones de menor intensidad, llenando el lugar de estas.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _147-Dairansen (Great War)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

El guerrero de amarillo logró saltar hacia atrás, evitando las flechas de fuego de Lucy, que impactaron en el suelo frente a él.

"Vaya, son muy rudas, chicas…" comentó Kuhn. "¿No podrían rendirse pacíficamente? No me gusta lastimar a las hermosas jóvenes como ustedes."

"¡No nos rendiremos!" exclamó la _Magic Knight_ del fuego, sujetando su espada con fuerza. "¡No mientras tu sigas atacando _Céfiro_!"

"¡Si no quieres lastimarnos, mejor ríndete tú!" exclamó Marina con determinación, colocándose a un lado de su compañera pelirroja.

"Oh, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso." Respondió el _Epitaph User_. "La verdad, tengo algo muy importante que hacer y eso tiene que ver con la destrucción de _Céfiro_."

"Entonces no podremos solucionar esto pacíficamente." expresó Anaís, sujetando su gran espada con fuerza.

"Eso parece…" dijo el guerrero de cabello azul, sujetando su bayoneta amarilla. "Lo siento chicas, pero tengo una misión que cumplir…trataré de no lastimarlas, pero creo que eso será imposible. Discúlpenme si las lastimo…"

Kuhn se lanzó contra las chicas, al parecer decidiendo atacar a Marina, ya que iba directa a ella. La chica no iba a inmutarse, así que se quedó para luchar, bloqueando la ancha hoja de la bayoneta de su enemigo con su espada delgada, con cierta dificultad para ella. Ambas armas permanecían en equilibrio de fuerzas, pero el guerrero sólo sonrió y colocó la palma de su mano en el abdomen de la chica, reuniendo energía esmeralda. Cuando Marina se dio cuenta, Kuhn ya había soltado una esfera de energía en el estómago de la guerrera, lanzándola hacia atrás varios metros, hasta caer pesadamente en el suelo, para temor de sus amigas que la vieron caer.

"¡No, Marina!" exclamaron las dos chicas, al ver a su amiga caer. La guerrera del agua comenzó a levantarse con cierta dificultad, dado que el ataque la había lastimado de forma considerable.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen…" respondió la guerrera del agua, tratando de parecer fuerte frente a sus amigas, aunque ellas sabían que no era verdad y que ella estaba muy lastimada.

"Anaís." dijo Lucy con seriedad. "Ayuda a Marina."

"Si…" respondió la guerrera del viento, corriendo hacia donde estaba la guerrera del agua.

"¡No dejaré que la cure de sus heridas!" exclamó Kuhn, sabiendo por los otros caballeros oscuros que la chica de armadura verde y cabello rubio curaba a los heridos con hechizos curativos.

Kuhn se lanzó hacia ella, intentando interceptarla antes de que llegase con Marina. Sin embargo, justo a mitad del camino y para su sorpresa, Lucy apareció de la nada frente a él, con un rostro lleno de determinación.

"¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a mis amigas!" exclamó Lucy, provocando que Kuhn se detuviera de golpe.

"Vaya…" silbó el _Epitaph User_ al ver lo que había ocurrido. "Interesante. Eres diferente a las otras dos; eres mas rápida que ellas… y me imagino que tu fuerza también es superior, ¿no?"

"¡No lo sé!" exclamó Lucy, blandiendo su espada con fuerza. "¡Pero no dejaré que las lastimes!"

Lucy se lanzó contra Kuhn de nueva cuenta, ambos chocando sus espadas con fuerza para derrotar al otro. Dando varios cortes que sólo terminaban en la hoja de su enemigo, Lucy comenzó a incrementar su velocidad y fuerza, intentando sobrepasar al guerrero que estaba frente a ella. Sin embargo, la fuerza de su enemigo crecía conforme la de ella lo hacía, dándole la impresión de que él estaba jugando con ella. Las espadas de ambos chocaron de nuevo, esta vez quedando en un bloqueo, con los dos guerreros mirándose a los ojos. El rostro de Lucy mostraba que estaba empleando toda la fuerza que teíia en ese momento, mientras que el de Kuhn… parecía tranquilo.

"Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, guerrera de fuego." Comentó el _Phantom Knight_, sonriéndole. "Pero con eso no bastará si quieres vencerme."

"¡No me dejaré vencer!"

Empleando más fuerza, Lucy forzó a Kuhn a retroceder, saliendo del bloqueo. Ahora que Kuhn estaba algo fuera de balance, lo único que Lucy tenía que hacer es…

_-¡BANG!-_

Un fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo detuvo a la guerrera de fuego en seco, la intensidad del dolor provocando que cayera de rodillas. Rápidamente se llevó una mano al hombro adolorido, mientras grandes cantidades de sangre emergían de este, habiendo atravesado la armadura que tenía. La joven miró al frente y vio a Kuhn, con su arma apuntándole… y con la punta del cañón humeando.

Le había disparado…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _162-A Sea of Trees- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Creo que es hora de tomar esto enserio…" expresó el guerrero, llevándose el arma al hombro, sujetándola con una mano, su rostro no dejando esa sonrisa y mirada cansada que lo caracterizaba, incluso después de hablarle disparado.

"¿N-no que no lastimabas a las mujeres…?" preguntó Lucy, quien sentía un gran dolor en ese momento.

"Sé lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, tengo una misión muy importante; algo que va más allá de este planeta… y no puedo permitir que alguien me detenga. Y no te preocupes por esa herida, no es mortal… sólo te dolerá mucho. Aunque me sorprende, creí que esas armaduras eran más poderosas… aunque ahora que lo pienso, sólo parecen telas, como si fueran ropas o disfraces. Supongo que no tienen mucha defen-"

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

Kuhn tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser embestido por un enorme dragón de agua que estaba por estrellarse con él. El guerrero cayó sobre sus pies, mirando hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de que la _Magic Knight_ Marina se acercaba a él a gran velocidad, corriendo un poco más rápido que Lucy. La joven de cabello azul comenzó a atacar ferozmente, usando movimientos de esgrima, el estilo de pelea que ella usaba, y logró hacer retroceder a Kuhn, lo suficiente para alejarse de Lucy.

"Marina…" dijo la guerrera de fuego, viendo a su amiga luchar con esa determinación por ella.

"_¡HEALING WIND!_"

Un viento verde la rodeó y comenzó a curar su herida, que dejó de sangrar a los pocos segundos, así como la hombrera de su traje/armadura comenzó a repararse por sí sola.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy?" preguntó Anaís, corriendo a lado de su amiga, luego de cancelar su hechizo al curarla.

"Sí, estoy bien…" respondió la pelirroja, viendo que su hombro ya no sangraba. "Gracias, Anaís."

"De nada, Lucy…"

"¡AAHHHHH!"

Las dos chicas voltearon a un lado, sólo para ver a Marina caer al suelo debido a una onda de energía, producida por la espada de Kuhn. Las chicas rápidamente corrieron al lado de su amiga, para protegerla de más ataques del guerrero.

"Es interesante…" dijo Kuhn. "Lamentablemente, debo cumplir mi misión, así que debo terminar con esto."

"¿Acabar con esto dices?" preguntó Lucy de forma desafiante. "¡No creas que nos derrotarás tan fácilmente!"

"Si peleamos así, es probable que pierda… pero, si llamo a un viejo amigo, tendré la victoria segura."

"¿Viejo amigo dices?" preguntó Anaís, no gustándole para nada esas palabras.

"Exactamente…" dijo Kuhn, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a emitir una aura verde. "Ahora les demostraré algo especial que tenemos nosotros los _Epitaph Users._"

El aura del guerrero de amarillo comenzó a elevarse más y más; su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar algunas marcas amarillas por todo su cuerpo, sobre sus ropas, incluso su cabello, como si fuera una especie de holograma frente a él. Entonces, notaron que el espacio cercano al _Epitaph User_ comenzó a oscurecerse un poco y las chicas lo notaron.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntó Marina con confusión.

"No lo sé… pero estén atentas, chicas." comentó Lucy, sabiendo que algo estaba por pasar.

"Por más atentas que estén, no podrán hacer nada." Expresó Kuhn. "Ahora, les mostraré a mi viejo amigo…ven…vamos… "

El aura del guerrero se incrementó aún más, elevándose al cielo, mientras que las marcas de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. De pronto, la energía que rodeaba a Kuhn se volvió más densa, evitando que las chicas pudieran verlo, mientras un círculo se formaba en el piso debajo de él. Fue entonces cuando alzó su rostro al cielo, haciendo explotar su aura

"¡Aquí está!_¡Mi Magus!_"

El aura verde de Kuhn explotó, elevándose al cielo en una columna de luz y energía, formando una esfera de energía que comenzó a crecer de tamaño. La esfera brillaba con tal intensidad, que todos en la cercanía pensaron que era la aparición del sol, atravesando las oscuras nubes. Las chicas tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para no quedar cegadas por tanta luz, quedando indefensas a algún ataque. Poco después, la luz se disipó y las chicas pudieron volver a abrir sus ojos… y cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron de lo que vieron sobre sus cabezas.

Donde estaba antes la esfera esmeralda, ahora había una criatura enorme, tan grande como un edificio. Esta criatura tenía un torso tipo humano bastante delgada, así como una cabeza, alargada de la parte de arriba, hombros anchos y brazos largos. En lugar de piernas, una enorme cola estaba, con varias protuberancias, catorce de ellas, a lo largo de esta. La criatura era de color verde y amarilla, y emitía una aura verde, que parecía estar en sincronía con la naturaleza. Las tres guerreras mágicas miraron a ese monstruo, dando un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente.

"¡¿Que es esa cosa?" cuestionó Marina con asombro.

"Esta es mi criatura…"

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a Kuhn, cuyo cuerpo estaba completamente opaco, casi negro total, y lo único de color que tenía eran las marcas amarillas que aún estaban ahí, y ahora si se podían distinguir más fácilmente.

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?" Volvió a preguntar Marina, sumamente confundida por lo que veía.

"Esto, chicas, es mi _Avatar, Magus…_"

"¿_Avatar_?" preguntó Lucy.

"Exactamente…" dijo Kuhn. "Así como las_ Keyblades_ representan a los _N-Warriors_ y las armaduras y zafiros de _Odin_ a los_ God Warriors_, los _Avatars_ representan a los _Epitaph Users_ como yo…"

"¿Y ese es uno de ellos?" preguntó Anaís, mirando a la criatura.

"En efecto… ahora mi victoria está asegurada… a menos que me muestren lo que representan a las _Magic Knights._"

Una luz verde rodeó a Kuhn, para luego el salir disparado al cielo, hacia _Magus,_ quien, luego de recibir la luz de Kuhn y fusionarse con él, comenzó a moverse y mirar a las tres chicas, quienes se colocaron en guardia de inmediato.

"Esto está mal." comentó Anaís.

"¡No me digas!" exclamó Marina. "¡Esa cosa es enorme!"

"¡No hay que rendirse, chicas!" expresó Lucy. "¡Prometimos proteger _Céfiro_, y eso haremos!"

"Tienes razón; ¡No nos rendiremos!"

"¡Pelearemos contra esa cosa, no importa cómo!" Exclamó Anaís con determinación.

"Si…" dijo Lucy. "¡No importa cómo!"

"**_Di mi nombre…_**"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

De pronto, las tres chicas escucharon tres voces en sus mentes, unas que las confundían… pero a la vez extrañaban, puesto que ellas las conocían.

Las tres guerreras fueron forzadas a entrar a su subconsciente, un mundo alterno que unía sus mentes con otra dimensión. Ellas se encontraban en la cima de una enorme roca, cuya cúspide era plana, y era tan alta que el suelo no se veía. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, con un leve tono rojizo, similar a cuando está por caer la noche, y debajo de ellas estaba el vacío, nada podía verse, con la enorme roca emergiendo de la oscuridad.

De pronto, tres figuras enormes se formaron alrededor de la enorme roca. La primera, era un dragón azul, que se formó de agua que emergía de la nada. El segundo era una enorme ave verde con cuatro alas, formado por unas corrientes de aire del mismo color. Y por último, un gran león rojo se formó debido a varias llamaradas, que aún ardían alrededor de su cuerpo, como si fuera su pelaje. Las tres criaturas miraron a las chicas, quienes fácilmente sabían quiénes eran ellas.

"¿_Rayearth_?" cuestionó Lucy, mirando al enorme león de fuego frente a ella.

"¿_Ceres_?" preguntó Marina, al ver al dragón azul que se formó.

"¿_Windom_?" cuestionó Anaís, analizando al ave gigantesca que estaba delante de ella.

"**_Exactamente, somos nosotros…_**" Expresó el gran dragón, conocido como _Ceres_, quien era el _Rune-God_ de Marina.

"**_Valientes guerreras que vienen del mundo místico, nos complace saber que están aquí para defender nuestro mundo una vez más…_**" Comentó la enorme ave, _Windom_, _Rune-God _que pertenece a la guerrera Anaís.

"**_Estamos consientes de la situación…"_** Dijo _Rayearth_, el león de fuego que pertenecía a la _Magic Knight_ Lucy.**_ "Pero no podíamos actuar hasta que sus corazones estuvieran nuevamente llenos con ese deseo de justicia que las caracterizaba…_**"

"¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó Anaís. "Desde que llegamos, intentamos invocarlos, pero nunca vinieron."

**_"Porque el corazón de ustedes tres no estaban unidos, y no mostraban ese resplandor que poseían cuando luchamos por Céfiro en anteriores ocasiones."_** Respondió _Windom_ con seriedad.

"¿La luz que nos caracterizaba?" cuestionó Marina, mirando a Anaís con curiosidad… antes de entender la razón. "¡Momento!¡Me estás diciendo que…!"

**_"Sus corazones estaban llenos de oscuridad, después de la muerte del espadachín Latis."_**

Las dos chicas miraron a Lucy con tristeza, quien había bajado la mirada debido a esta acusación.

**_"Debido a la muerte de ese joven, el corazón de Lucy se llenó de ira, enfado, deseos de venganza… y de deseos de morir."_**

"¡¿Qué?" cuestionó Marina, mirando a Lucy con asombro, mientras que Anaís se llevaba una mano a su boca, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. La pelirroja sólo pudo bajar más la cabeza, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

**_"Eso es cierto…" _**dijo _Ceres_. **_"El corazón de la guerrera de fuego deseaba no seguir viviendo más, pero no descansaría hasta derrotar a sus enemigos y luego dejarse morir. Debido a esto, ustedes dos fueron afectadas también, llenándose de deseos de venganza."_**

**_"¡Sin embargo!" _**anunció _Windom_, levantando un poco la voz. **_"Nosotros no podemos aceptar a personas que están manchadas por la oscuridad. Esa fue la razón por la que no podíamos responder a su llamado."_**

"Entonces, ¿fue mi culpa?" las dos guerreras de agua y viento miraron a su amiga, quien estaba temblando un poco. "¿Fui yo la razón por la que no podíamos invocarlos?"

"Lucy…" expresó Anaís con tristeza, mientras Marina bajaba la mirada.

"Lo entiendo… y lo siento mucho." Dijo la pelirroja, temblando un poco… antes de alzar la mirada y ver con determinación a los tres _Rune-Gods_. "¡Pero no más! He aprendido de esto, y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. No lo volveré a hacer."

**_"¿Estás segura, de querer volver a luchar, Lucy?"_** preguntó _Rayearth_ a su dueña.

"_Rayearth_, sé que después de lo que pasó, ya no soy digna de tenerte, y acepto si ya no quieres seguir conmigo... pero Marina y Anaís nada tienen que ver con lo que pasó. Es cierto que tuve pensamientos negativos y que deseaba dejar este mundo para irme con Latis… pero ya no. Lo extraño mucho, pero no sería justo para mi, para él, y para los que me rodean." Expresó la joven con determinación, mirando a su _Rune-God_. "Yo seguiré peleando… ¡Y viviré!" dijo la pelirroja, llevándose una mano a su pecho. "Viviré… eso es lo que Latis hubiera querido. ¡Así que, por favor, _Ceres_, _Windom_, si ya no soy digna, no culpen a Marina y Anaís de mi debilidad!"

Todos se quedaron callados después de estas palabras. Los segundos de silencio parecían minutos y horas para las tres guerreras, quienes esperaban una respuesta de sus _Rune-Gods_.

**_"Puedo verlo…"_** dijo_ Rayearth_ con seriedad. **_"Puedo ver la fuerza de tu corazón, Lucy. Es tan grande como las veces anteriores que me has llamado. Toda duda y oscuridad ha dejado tu corazón… y eso me alegra."_**

"_Rayearth_…" Dijo Lucy, abriendo los ojos con esperanza. "Eso significa que…"

**_"Así es; será un honor volver a luchar a tu lado…"_**

Las tres chicas estaban felices; los tres genios de _Céfiro_ las habían aceptado de nuevo, después de todo lo que había pasado.

**_"Ahora que han regresado a ser las legendarias Magic Knights, les pedimos que nos invoquen a la batalla…"_** expresó _Windom_.

**_"Nosotros deseamos proteger nuevamente a Céfiro, de esta nueva amenaza de las tinieblas…" _**Dijo Ceres con algo de ansias, deseando pelear por su bello mundo.

**_"¡Digan nuestros nombres y nosotros saldremos a la batalla!" _**Exclamó _Rayearth_, las flamas de su cuerpo ardiendo con mayor intensidad. **_"¡Uniremos nuestros poderes con los de ustedes una vez más! Juntos protegeremos Céfiro nuevamente…¡Invóquenos a la batalla, valientes guerreras mágicas!"_**

"¡Entendido!" exclamó Lucy con determinación, volteando a ver a sus amigas. "¡Vamos chicas, pelemos como antes!"

"¡Si!"

Las tres chicas alzaron sus espadas al cielo, que empezaron a brillar intensamente, al igual que los tres colosos de _Céfiro_.

"¡Vengan a la batalla!¡Los llamamos!" exclamaron las tres chicas.

"_¡Rayearth!_" exclamó Lucy, lanzando una llamarada al cielo.

"_¡Ceres!_" exclamó Marina, lanzando un torrente de agua al cielo.

"_¡Windom!_" exclamó Anaís, lanzando una corriente de aire verde al cielo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-163-Fire God-Rayearth- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Esto forzó a que todo el lugar se quebrara como si fuera de vidrio, regresando al mundo real. Los tres poderes de elevaron varios metros del suelo hasta que se juntaron, explotando en una inmensa bola de energía de tres colores, iluminando la oscura tierra bajo sus pies.

Kuhn, dentro de su _Avatar_, miraba lo ocurrido afuera, mientras que a sus ojos llegaban varios datos y números acerca de este evento.

"Así que al fin los invocan…"

Kuhn miraba lo que pasaba frente a él con atención, mientras que su _Avatar_ daba la señal de alarma, alertándolo de un peligro en esa esfera de energía frente a él.

"Ahora se pondrá interesante…" comentó el _Epitaph User_, mirando hacia adelante, al fenómeno que ocurría.

La enorme esfera de energía comenzó a dividirse en tres enormes esferas; una roja, una azul y una verde. Estas tres esferas comenzaron a descender, hasta que cada una estaba detrás de las chicas, según sea su color correspondiente. De pronto, la luz se disipó, dejando ver a tres enormes 'robots' de apariencia humana; uno de ellos tenía rostro con forma de león color rojo, con una especie de escudo/garra en su mano izquierda y llamas que salían de la espalda; otro de ellos tenía un rostro con forma de dragón azul con unas alas de dragón en su espalda; y por último, un robot verde con casco con forma de pájaro y alas blancas parecidas a las de un ave.

"Así que al fin los invocaron…" dijo Kuhn desde el interior de _Magus._

Abajo, las tres chicas fueron envueltas en luces emitidas desde los enormes 'robots', para luego ellas desparecer y entrar cada una a su respectivo gigante. Dentro de ellos, cada chica estaba dentro de una esfera mágica, flotando en una especie de dimensión alterna.

"_Rayearth_…" dijo Lucy, desde el interior de su esfera, abriendo sus ojos, viendo delante de ella al enemigo.

**_"Una vez más, Lucy, nos hemos unido para proteger Céfiro." _**expresó _Rayearth_, su voz era bastante intimidante, pero la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

"Una vez más, _Ceres_…" dijo Marina desde su esfera.

**_"Lamentablemente, una nueva amenaza ataca a este mundo y debemos protegerlo." _**comentó _Ceres_, su voz resonando en todas partes.

"_Windom_, ayúdame en esto…" dijo Anaís desde su esfera.

**_"Por supuesto, todo con tal de defender este bello planeta."_** dijo _Windom_.

"¡Vamos entonces!" exclamó Lucy.

Rápidamente, los tres gigantes se activaron, sus ojos brillando con intensidad, mientras emprendían el vuelo, con Ceres y Windom usando sus alas y Rayearth usando flamas, los tres llegaron a volar al mismo nivel que _Magus_, el _Avatar_ de Kuhn.

"Así que esos son sus robots…" dijo Kuhn con interés.

"¡No son robots!" exclamó Lucy. "¡Son nuestros _Rune-Gods!_"

"¿_Rune-Gods_?... ya veo, así que esos son los que representan a las _Magic Knights._ Muy bien, veamos que es mas fuerte, si sus _Rune-Gods_ o mi _Avatar_. ¡Luchemos!"

**_"Ten cuidado, Lucy."_** expresó _Rayearth._ **_"Hemos luchado contra Avatars antes, y son de cuidado; sus ataques son muy diferentes a los enemigos que han enfrentado."_**

"No se preocupen." Expresó la pelirroja. "¡No nos dejaremos vencer!"

"¡Pelearemos como lo hemos hecho antes!" exclamó Marina con determinación.

"No… pelearemos más que antes." Dijo Anaís. "No permitiremos que destruyan este mundo."

**_"Nos alegra escuchar eso…"_** dijo _Windom_.

**_"¡Atentas, guerreras!¡El enemigo ahí viene!"_** exclamó _Ceres_, alertando a las chicas.

El aura que rodeaba al _Avatar Magus_ comenzó a incrementarse, para luego lanzarse contra los tres _Rune-Gods_. Las chicas, dentro de sus esferas, invocaron sus armas, cosa que los colosos que manejaban hacían también.

"¡No permitiremos que destruyan _Céfiro_!¡No perderemos aquí!" exclamó Lucy, siendo la primera que se lanzó contra _Magus, _seguidas de sus amigas. Los cuatro gigantes se iban a estrellar de frente, iniciando así la batalla de colosos.

Un fuerte resplandor se creó en el lugar, iluminando la superficie…

**Fin del Capítulo 10**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, Soy Alan. Las batallas continúan fuera y dentro del castillo. Los _Heartless_ han logrado pasar por unos segundos el escudo mágico, permitiéndoles pasar al castillo. ¡Dentro, el grupo restante entran en acción!

**Dawn:** ¡Waaa!¿Que es eso?

**X:** eh… esto está mal…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **¡Batalla de Colosos!**_

**Lucy:** Esa fue mi… mi técnica… ¿Pero como?

**Takato:** ¡Atácalo Tai!

**Alan:** Ok… no esperaba verlos de nuevo…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Raichu.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Richu-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.00 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 30 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada quince años Humanos.- _**

**_-Edad Pokemon: tres años.-_**

**_-Advertencia: se encuentras restos de manipulación genética en su ADN.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Eléctrico-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 18,145 unidades.-_**

**_-Accediendo a base de datos generales:-_**

**_-Raichu-_**

**_-Planeta de origen: Pokearth.-_**

**_-Galaxia: Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Descripción: Pokemon de la especie Raichu.-_**

**_-Poco se sabe de su pasado, dado que no quiere hablar de ello. Lo que se sabe fue que se escapó de un laboratorio del Team Rocket y se encontró con Kristal y Alan aproximadamente hace un mes.-_**

**_-A diferencia de otros Raichus, él tiene la capacidad de hablar, pensar y actuar como Humano, así como tener hobbies y gustos.-_**

**_-Uno de estos gustos es la fascinación por la figura femenina, en especial aquellas de gran busto.-_**

**_-Otro gusto menos conocido es su fascinación por el chocolate, ya que se conoce una ocasión cuando él solo se comió una tonelada de este dulce, sin alterar su peso en absoluto.-_**

**_-Análisis indican que su ADN fue modificado de alguna forma, y quizás esta es la razón por la que puede pensar y actuar como Humano, así como su altura ligeramente anormal para un Pokemon tipo Raichu.-_**

**_-Posee las habilidades que los Pokemon eléctrico tipo Raichu conocen, y las emplea mejor que otros Pokemons.-_**

**_-También posee la habilidad de controlar su aura, por lo que indica la posibilidad de que posea algo que le permita controlarla.-_**

**_-Es un genio en cuanto a la mecánica e ingeniería de máquinas y aparatos complejos, demostrado al analizar el cañón de Novaterra encontrado en el planeta Beyra.-_**

**_-Se espera en un futuro realizar más análisis al Pokemon.-_**

**_-Tiene una ligera atracción hacia la Pokemon psíquico Latias.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**


	12. Cap 11: ¡Batalla de Colosos!

**_27/NOV/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Los _Heartless_ intentan entrar al Castillo, pero los héroes no pueden permitírselos. Kristal y Clef crean una barrera mágica para evitar que puedan entrar al castillo, pero no saben cuánto durará y si será efectiva. Mientras tanto, Alan y su equipo eliminan _Heartless_ en el exterior del castillo, notando que eran más fuertes que antes, con Zero descubriendo que los _Heartless_ se estaban absorbiendo las energías negativas de _Céfiro_ para volverse más fuertes.

En otra parte del lugar, la pelea entre Lock, Tai y Takato continuaba, con ambos jóvenes no haciéndole daño aparente al enorme sujeto, no importando que tanto lo atacaran. Mientras, Lucy, Marina y Anaís luchaban cara a cara con Kuhn, el _Epitaph User_, quien invocó a su _Avatar, Magus_, siendo coloso de varios metros de alto, y siendo lo que lo representa como _Epitaph User_. Las chicas se preparaban a enfrentarlo, cuando escucharon tres voces; son los _Rune-Gods_, los protectores de _Céfiro_, quienes insisten en entrar en batalla, a lo cual las tres chicas acceden con gusto. Con estos nuevos gigantes, una batalla impresiónate está por comenzar.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 11: ¡Batalla de colosos!<em>**

**_¡Rune-Gods vs Avatar Magus!_**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

La pelea entre Tai, Takato y el _God Warrior Lock_ continuaba sin tregua; cada impacto hacía temblar el suelo cercano, lanzando las pequeñas rocas que no estaban sujetas al suelo a varios metros en todas direcciones. Las dos hachas de Lock yacían en el suelo, debido a que los dos jóvenes guerreros lograron despojarlos de estas. Tai y Takato aparecieron juntos, buscando a su enemigo que en ese momento estaba invisible o se movía muy rápido, lo que lo hacía difícil de detectar.

De pronto, un fuerte resplandor los distrajo por unos momentos de la pelea. Al voltear hacia atrás, pudieron ver a _Magus_, el enorme _Avatar_ de Kuhn,en el cielo, y frente a él, una gran esfera de tres colores.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Takato con asombro.

"No lo sé…" respondió Tai. "Ojala no le ocurra nada malo a las chicas."

"¡Preocúpense mejor por ustedes!"

Lock apareció frente a ellos y los tomó del rostro, empujándolos hacia atrás. Los dos jóvenes intentaron soltarse del poderoso agarre del gigante, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para hacerlo, y el gran guerrero continuó corriendo con ellos dos. Pronto, Lock los impactó con fuerza en una gigantesca roca, incrustándolos en ella, antes de saltar para alejarse y lanzarles un enorme cilindro de energía que los golpeó de lleno, empujándolos aún más en la roca, al final haciéndola estallar en pedazos. Trozos de rocas caían al suelo, al mismo tiempo que ambos jóvenes, quienes estaban aturdidos por el ataque, sin embargo no estaban heridos de gravedad.

"No se distraigan en la pelea." dijo Lock seriamente. "Oh los matare rápidamente."

"Rayos…" dijo Tai, levantándose con dificultad. "Tiene razón; pudo habernos matado si lo hubiera querido."

"Pues no dejemos que eso pase de nuevo." expresó Takato, poniéndose de pie, algo tambaleante.

"Eso quiero verlo." dijo Lock, colocándose en guardia. "Oh si no, esta pelea no será entretenida."

"¡Te mostraré lo que es entretenido!" exclamó Tai, despareciendo de la vista de Lock, para después aparecer frente a él y darle un fuerte golpe con su _Keyblade_ en el rostro.

Acto seguido, Takato apareció arrodillado frente a Lock, con su _Keyblade_ brillando de energía. El _Digimon_ _Tamer_ rápidamente le lanzó un fuerte golpe al caballero en la mandíbula con su arma, con una fuerza tan grande que le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a cualquier humano. Pero Lock, siendo un guerrero poderoso, sólo fue lanzado en el aire por el golpe de la llave, volando varios metros en el aire antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, pero se reincorporó en el ultimo segundo cayendo sobre sus pies, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes debido a sus rápidos reflejos. Lock sonrió y alzó la mirada hacia ellos, mientras que un hilo considerable de sangre caía por su boca y su frente.

"Es increíble…" expresé el _God Warrior_. "Nunca antes me habían lastimado así. De verdad disfrutaré esta pelea." Dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirándolos seriamente. "¡Ahora se los regresaré!" exclamó, desapareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes.

"Creí que era muy callado, pero al parecer no lo era." Comentó Tai, antes de desaparecer para seguir a Lock. Takato sonrió un poco, antes de hacer lo mismo que su amigo y desaparecer, continuando la batalla.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Céfiro's Cristal Palace-<span>_

_-Cuarto del Trono-_

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_011-Destiny's Force-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_) _-_

El escudo protector del castillo había impedido la entrada de la primera holeada de _Heartless_, que fueron rápidamente derrotados por el grupo de Alan en las afueras del castillo. Sin embargo, más y más _Heartless_ comenzaron a aparecer, tantos que Alan y los demás no podían eliminarlos a todos antes de que comenzaran a golpear el escudo mágico.

Dentro del castillo, Kristal y Clef sentían dolor cada vez que varios _Heartless_ golpeaban el escudo mágico, dado a que sus mentes estaban conectadas con el escudo mágico, y cada golpe al escudo era como un golpe a sus mentes.

"Son demasiados." Comentó Clef, su concentración siendo muy elevada para mantener el escudo. "Así que estos son _Heartless_."

"Si, y son muy peligrosos." Expresó Kristal, concentrándose de igual manera. "Y si los dejamos entrar…"

De pronto, los dos sintieron un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si hubieran sido apuñalados con fuerza. Ambos comenzaron a respirar con dificultad, mientras sus compañeros, quienes rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, corrieron a sus lados.

"¡_Guru Clef_!, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la herrera Presea, mirando con confusión y preocupación al maestro hechicero.

"¿Estás bien, Kristal?" Cuestionó Latias, sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

Los dos hechiceros respiraban con dificultad, calmando un poco sus agitados corazones, para luego verse el uno al otro con preocupación… suma preocupación.

"Oh no…" expresó Kristal, temerosa. "¿No creerá que-?"

"Si, eso creo…" expresó Clef con suma seriedad.

Unos segundos después, Ráfaga, el líder de la guardia real del castillo, entró apresuradamente al cuarto del trono.

"¡Guru Clef!" dijo Ráfaga. "Hay reportes de que criaturas negras están apareciendo en el castillo"

"¡¿Qué dices?" preguntó Caldina.

"No creerán que-" dijo Ash.

"Si…" Expresó Kristal. "Los _Heartless_ ya lograron entrar."

"Los _Heartless_ lograron hacer un hueco para entrar al castillo." dijo Clef seriamente.

* * *

><p>En el exterior, un grupo de <em>Heartless,<em> distintos a los vistos antes, reunieron energía en unos tentáculos que tenían y la lanzaron contra el escudo de energía. En lugar de rebotar o ser absorbido por el escudo, los rayos de energía comenzaron a desestabilizar el escudo, creando un agujero de al menos unos dos metros de diámetro. Decenas de _Heartless_ lograron entrar por este agujero y así avanzar al castillo, antes de que el grupo de Alan y los demás destruyeran a los _Heartless_ que abrían el escudo con sus _Keyblades_, evitando que ellos pudieran reemerger de nuevo y cerrar de nuevo el escudo.

* * *

><p>"Usando sus poderes oscuros, estaban manteniendo ese hueco abierto por unos segundos, hasta que fueron destruidos por Alan y los demás." Expresó Clef seriamente. "Sin embargo, muchos <em>Heartless <em>lograron entrar."

"Eso está mal." comentó Raichu con algo de temor.

"¡No podemos permitir esto!" exclamó Clef. "¡Paris! Tu, Ráfaga, Ascot y Caldina, vayan a los pisos donde están los refugiados y defiéndanlos. Es probable que estas criaturas sientan los corazones de la gente y quieran ir por ellos."

"¡Claro, _Guru Clef_!" exclamó el príncipe del castillo, saliendo del salón, junto con los mencionados detrás de él.

"¡Yo iré también!" exclamó Yusei, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Mario.

"Si. Puede que no entienda mucho de lo que está pasando, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada sabiendo que esas criaturas están atacando a gente inocente. Les ayudaré en lo que pueda."

"¡Así se habla, señor Yusei!" exclamó Amelia, colocándose a lado de él. "¡También iré!"

"¡cuenten conmigo, entonces!" exclamó Genki con emoción.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Ash con determinación. "¡Entonces Amelia, Genki, Yusei, Mario, Megaman, Raichu, vamos también!"

"¡Claro!" exclamaron los seis, quienes rápidamente siguieron al otro grupo. Ahora, solo quedaban Clef, Presea, Kristal y Latias en el salón del trono.

"Cuídense…" dijo Latias con preocupación.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el exterior del castillo, el grupo de Alan seguía luchando contra los <em>Heartless<em>, usando sus _Keyblades_ para así derrotarlos a todos y evitar que se regeneraran. Los cinco guerreros luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para eliminar la oleada de _Heartless_, pero luego de unos minutos, el número de estos disminuyó considerablemente, hasta que al fin fueron controlados por los cinco. Unos minutos después, el grupo de _Heartless _que atacaba el castillo había sido eliminado.

"¡Qué bien!" exclamó Dawn con emoción. "¡Los derrotamos!"

"Eso fue muy difícil." Comentó Mimi, tomando varias bocanadas de aire. "Eran demasiados, pero logramos derrotarlos a todos."

"¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, ya los derrotamos." Dijo Alan, mirando a las dos chicas. "Ahora, debemos estar atentos. No vaya a ser que luego aparezcan más."

"¡Claro!" exclamaron las dos, sonriendo con alegría.

X miraba a los tres jóvenes con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que podían ayudar ahora a los demás. Sin embargo, al voltear a ver a su compañero, se dio cuenta de que este estaba muy serio, pensativo… y algo ansioso.

"¿Zero?" preguntó X, mirando a su compañero. "¿Qué pasa?¿Porqué tan-?" pero el _Hunter_ celeste se detuvo a media oración, sus escáneres habiendo detectado algo que no estaba ahí antes.

"¿Los detectas?" cuestionó Zero, mirando hacia sus alrededores.

"Si, los detecto… ¿Pero qué es?"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alan, dándose cuenta de que los dos _Hunter_s estaban muy callados.

"Esto aún no acaba." Respondió el _Hunter _carmesí, alertando a Alan y a las dos chicas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Mimi con confusión.

"Algo se acerca… y rápido."

"¿Algo?¿Pero que puede se-?"

De pronto, un destello de luz golpeó las mentes de Mimi, Dawn y Alan, al haber detectado algo de pronto.

**_-WARNING! WARNING!-_**

**_-¡Poderosa energía oscura acercándose!-_**

"¿De quién es esta energía oscura?" preguntó Dawn con confusión, mirando a todos lados.

"Se siente… como un _Heartless_." Respondió Alan con seriedad. "Pero es muy grande… como si fuera un-"

"¡Miren!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _034-Evil Reborn- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

De pronto, frente a ellos, un agujero de energía oscura se abrió, similar al de donde emergen los _Heartless_, pero mucho más grande. De este agujero, una mano emergió, sujetando la roca de los alrededores y apoyándose para salir. El grupo de héroes miró con atención una criatura oscura muy grande, más que los _Heartless_ que habían salido; una figura oscura, con cierta apariencia de demonio, invocó una espada morada en su mano derecha, y él comenzó a flotar, sus pies no tocando el suelo.

Entonces, otros cuatro agujeros se abrieron alrededor de él, emergiendo otras cuatro criaturas similares, cada uno sujetando una enorme espada. Los cinco de ellos tenían también esas extrañas burbujas negras, conocidas como _AIDA_, que incrementaban sus poderes.

"¡Woa!¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Dawn con temor. "¿Es eso un _Heartless_?"

"¿Es eso un _Dark Side_?" cuestionó X con algo de temor, sus escáneres encendiéndose de nuevo.

"¿_Dark Side_?" cuestionó Mimi al _Hunter_.

"Es un _Heartless_ muy poderoso y raro."

"No es un _Dark Side_." Dijo Zero. "Es distinto."

"Es un _Invisible_." Respondió Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "Es un tipo de _Pureblood Heartless_, uno también poderoso." Dijo el joven, mientras X lo miraba atentamente.

**_-Analizando Entidad Heartless.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados.-_**

**_-La entidad Heartless es un Invisible, un tipo de Pureblood Heartless similar al DarkSide que Zero y los demás se encontraron en Shirok/Shirak, en el mundo de Inuyasha, pero de menor tamaño y poder.-_**

**_-WARNING!-_**

**_-¡Energía oscura detectada! No se puede analizar las lecturas de energía.-_**

"Así que esto es un _Invisible._" Comentó X.

"¿Podremos vencerlo?" cuestionó la chica de cabello azul, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza.

"No te preocupes, Dawn, nos hemos vuelto más fuertes que antes… aunque, con ese _AIDA_ aumentando sus poderes…"

"¡No hagas que me preocupe!"

"No tiene caso discutir." Comentó Zero, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con firmeza, colocándose en guardia. "Ellos están aquí, y quieren acabar con nosotros. ¡Debemos pelear!"

"¡Y pelear haremos!" exclamó Alan, invocando la _Articuno Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda, sujetando la _Chaos Keyblade_ con su derecha. "¡Ahí vienen!"

Los cinco _Invisibles_, rodeados de esas burbujas negras, se acercaron a ellos, con la intención de devorar sus corazones. Los cinco jóvenes se prepararon, listos para la batalla, antes de lanzarse cada uno contra uno de ellos, en una pelea más pareja.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _147-Dairansen (Great War)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Hablando de batallas, había otra que estaba ocurriendo. Sobre los nublados cielos de _Céfiro_, varios resplandores iluminaban el lugar, siendo estos indicios de una gran batalla. Después de un gran resplandor, cuatro figuras se separaron, con tres de ellas estando más juntas que la otra. Se trataban de los tres _Rune-Gods_ de las _Magic Knights_, flotando uno cerca al otro, frente al _Avatar_ de Kuhn, _Magus._

"Interesante…" expresó el _Epitaph User _dentro de su _Avatar_, ya que estaba analizando los datos que recibía desde su interior, una habilidad de todos los _Avatars_. "Al parecer, nuestros colosos no son muy diferentes de lo que pensaba…" expresó con cierta seguridad… aunque la verdad, estaba pensando en otra cosa. _'Ah, ¿Por qué no se pueden rendir y hacerme esto más fácil? Rayos, y tan lindas que son estas chicas. Les pediría salir conmigo… de no ser porque estoy en esta situación. Bueno, las compensaré luego de esto… si es que sobrevivimos.'_

Sin que las chicas se lo esperasen, _Magus_ se lanzó hacia ellas, tratando de darle un fuerte puñetazo a _Rayearth_. Sin embargo, Lucy logró reaccionar a tiempo e hizo que _Rayearth_ bloqueara el golpe con el escudo que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, dándole la oportunidad a la guerrera de fuego de alzar su espada, que sujetaba con su mano derecha, para luego dar un fuerte corte vertical con esta, un ataque que _Magus_ bloqueó con su antebrazo, ya que tenía una armadura en este.

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

Marina aprovechó para atacar. El _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ invocó un enorme dragón de agua que fue lanzado hacia _Magus, _pero el _Avatar_ pudo ver el ataque y logró esquivarlo, alejándose de _Rayearth_. El _Rune-God_ del viento, _Windom,_ se acercó a _Magus_, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, y dando un poderoso corte con esta, uno que su enemigo logró bloquear cruzando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza para evitar que lo cortara en dos. _Magus _aprovechó esto y usando su cola logró sujetar el pie de _Windom_ y lo lanzó hacia el suelo.

_Rayearth_ se acercó a él, con espada en mano, y _Magus_ respondió lanzándose hacia el _Rune-God_. Al chocar, ambos gigantes se enfrentaron en una serie de golpes y cortes, _Rayearth_ bloqueando y esquivando los golpes de _Magus_, mientras este los bloqueaba y desviaba. En uno de esos cortes, _Magus_ logró bloquear la espada de _Rayearth_, y acercó su mano derecha al rostro del gigante, reuniendo energía color verde en esta.

"_¡ENERGY SHOOT!_"

Un cilindro de energía verde fue disparado en pleno rostro de _Rayearth_, mandándolo hacia atrás y provocando que empezara a caer.

Dentro, Lucy sintió un gran calor y dolor en su rostro, lo mismo que sentía su _Rune-God. _Debido a que las chicas estaban conectadas a sus gigantes, ellas podían sentir el dolor de estos, incluso podían sentir las heridas en sus cuerpos. Ese era el precio que tenían que pagar por estar sincronizados con los gigantes de _Céfiro_.

"¡Es el fin!" Dijo Kuhn desde dentro de su _Avatar_, comenzando a reunir energía de nuevo_._ "_¡Energy…!_"

"_¡WIND OF ADMONISHMENT!_"

Un viento verde rodeó a _Magus_, inmovilizándolo, evitando que pudiera atacar a _Rayearth _y cancelando la energía que estaba reuniendo. Al voltear a ver quién era, el _Epitaph User _vio a _Windom_ elevarse desde debajo de las nubes hacia donde estaba él, con el viento verde saliendo de su mano derecha.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kuhn con asombro. "¿Puede inmovilizarme?¡Debo hacer algo antes que-!"

"_¡SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND!_"

Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, otro torbellino, esta vez una tromba de agua, se impactó en su costado, mandando al _Avatar_ hacia el suelo, siendo este creado por el _Rune-God_ _Ceres_. Rápidamente, el coloso dragón fue a ayudar a _Rayearth_, sujetándolo para evitar que siguiera descendiendo hasta impactarse contra el suelo.

"¡Lucy!¿Estas bien?" exclamó Marina desde dentro de su _Rune-God, _mostrando gran preocupación por su amiga.

"Si, no te preocupes, sólo fue un rasguño…" respondió la guerrera de fuego, sonriendo un poco.

"¡Marina, Lucy!" exclamó Anaís, dentro de _Windom_, llegando a donde estaban sus amigas. "¿Están bien?"

"Si, estamos bien…" respondió Marina con alegría, viendo que todas estaban reunidas.

"¿Y el enemigo?" preguntó Lucy, mirando a todos lados para ver a su rival.

"No lo sé…" respondió Anaís. "Sólo vi cuando el ataque de Marina lo envió hacia abajo y luego-"

"_¡ENERGY SHOT!_"

Las tres chicas voltearon hacia un lado, dándose cuenta de que decenas de esferas de energía color esmeralda se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ellas y no había tiempo para esquivarlas. Actuando velozmente, Anaís se colocó frente a sus dos compañeras y elevó su aura mágica.

"_¡WIND OF PROTECTION!_"

Un viento verde rodeó a los tres _Rune-Gods_, uno que se convirtió en un escudo mágico y recibió el ataque que amenazaba con herirlas. Las esferas de energía rápidamente impactaron contra el escudo con gran fuerza, amenazando con derribarlo, pero al final el ataque enemigo cesó y Anaís pudo cancelar su ataque. _Magus_ apareció frente a las tres chicas, cruzado de brazos, y mirando fijamente a los tres colosos.

"Así que también tienen un escudo de defensa…" dijo Kuhn dentro de su _Avatar_, mientras veía información acerca de los colosos. "_Rune-God Windom_, cuya especialidad es la defensa… _Rune-God Ceres_, especialista en ataques rápidos… y _Rune-God Rayearth_, cuya magia es la más ofensiva de los tres. Esta información será de ayuda."

"¡Ahora es nuestro turno de atacarte!" exclamó Lucy con determinación. "¡Vamos, chicas!"

Los tres gigantes de las chicas elevaron sus auras, que se concentraron en sus puños, apunto de realizar sus ataques.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_" exclamó Lucy, haciendo que _Rayearth_ lanzara varias llamaradas con forma de flechas.

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_" expresó Marina, formando un enorme dragón de agua que lanzó desde _Ceres_.

"_¡EMERALD TYPHOON!_" gritó Anaís, cuyo _Rune-God Windom _formó una poderosa corriente de aire verde y la lanzó hacia el frente.

Los tres ataques viajaban directo hacia el _Avatar_ enemigo, en cuyo interior estaba Kuhn, aparentemente sin mostrar preocupación, a pesar que veía a tres poderosos ataques cercarse a él. Entonces, hasta el último momento, se esperó para reaccionar.

"_¡LEAF SHIELD!_"

Justo frente a _Magus_, seis figuras con forma de hojas se formaron, creando un círculo frente al _Avatar._ Las 'hojas' se activaron, creando un escudo de energía que recibió los ataques de lleno, creando una gran explosión.

Las chicas esperaron a ver lo que había pasado, esperando a que su enemigo ya hubiera sido derrotado por ese ataque. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que _Magus_ aún estaba en el aire, su escudo de energía aún resistiendo, pero de las seis 'hojas' verdes que creaban el escudo, sólo quedaban dos… y pronto, el escudo se desactivó por sí sólo.

"Esos si fueron unos buenos ataques…" comentó Kuhn, suspirando un poco. "Si me hubieran dado, ya estaría en el suelo."

"¡Waaa!¡No tiene sentido si no te alcanza!" exclamó Marina con enfado.

"¿Acaso querían lastimarme?" preguntó Kuhn, su voz pareciendo como si fuera inocente.

"¡Ese era el punto!" exclamó la joven de cabello azul, con una vena en su frente.

"Bueno, no importa. Ha sido divertido luchar contra ustedes tres, pero como dije antes, tengo otras cosas que hacer… como la destrucción de _Céfiro_…"

"¡No te lo permitiremos!" exclamó Lucy, lanzándose contra_ Magus _a gran velocidad.

"¡Tampoco nosotros!"

Marina y Anaís también se lanzaron hacia el _Avatar_, para hacerlo que desista de su plan. Kuhn vio a las tres mujeres acercarse rápidamente a él… y sonrió.

"¡Cayeron en mi trampa!" exclamó el _Phantom Knight_, mientras _Magus_ comenzaba a reunir energía, rodeándose de una energía verde. "_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

Del cuerpo del _Avatar_, varios rayos de energía color verde en todas direcciones. Eran demasiados para que las chicas los pudieran evitar o bloquear… al menos varios de ellos. Las _Magic Knights_ lograron esquivar algunos de esos rayos láser, pero, en el momento en el que fueron golpeadas por uno de ellos, su concentración cesó y fueron golpeadas por más ataques.

Las guerreras gritaron de dolor por algunos segundos más, mientras duraba el ataque del _Avatar_, antes de comenzar a caer a tierra cuando el ataque de este cesó, con _Magus _siguiéndolas de cerca.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _150-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Después de recibir el ataque _Flash of Green_ del _Avatar_ _Magus_, los tres _Rune-Gods_ cayeron al suelo con fuerza, levantando grandes cantidades de polvo y destruyendo algunas rocas. Las chicas, quienes estaban dentro de estos gigantes, sintieron su cuerpo adolorido debido a esta caída, más sin embargo, no estaban gravemente heridas.

"Ow, eso si me dolió." comentó Marina, frotando su cabeza para calmar el dolor en su nuca.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Lucy, poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad.

"Si, eso creo…" respondió Anaís, también poniéndose de pie, al igual que Marina.

"¿Dónde está ese sujeto?" cuestionó la guerrera del agua, mirando a todos lados con enfado. "¡Cuando lo vea, le daré una buena tunda!"

"¿De verdad quieres lastimarme?"

"¡Cuidado Marina!¡Detrás de ti!"

El grito de Lucy llegó tarde, ya que cuando la guerrera del agua se dio la vuelta para ver qué había detrás de ella, alcanzó a ver a _Magus, _quien le lanzó nuevamente varias esferas de energía color esmeralda, golpeándola en la espalda y mandándola a ella y a _Ceres_ al suelo nuevamente. _Magus_ levanto una de sus manos, que tenía una esfera de energía, lista para ser lanzado al coloso que yacía en el suelo.

"Duerme ahora. No me hagas esto más problemático." Expresó Kuhn con algo de tristeza.

"_¡EMERALD TYPHOON!_"

Antes de lanzar su ataque, _Magus_ fue envuelto en una corriente de aire verde, producto de Anaís, que lo empujó varios metros hacia atrás, para luego levantarlo en el aire.

"¡Ahora, Lucy!"

"¡Gracias, Anaís!" exclamó la pelirroja, concentrando su mágica en su puño derecho. "_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Mientras su enemigo estaba aún en medio del tornado verde, Lucy lanzó su ataque de fuego, que impactó el tornado y lo encendió, convirtiéndolo en un tornado de fuego, lastimando al _Avatar _aún más de lo planeado. En eso, _Ceres_ comenzó a levantarse con cierta dificultad.

"Ow…" dijo Marina con dolor, que rápidamente fue reemplazada por enfado. "¡Como se atreve a atacar por detrás!"

"¡Vamos Marina, atácalo!" exclamó Lucy, llamando la atención de su amiga.

"¡Claro que lo haré!¡Y con mi ataque más fuerte!_¡ICICLE BLADES!_"

Marina, dentro de _Ceres_, invocó varios trozos de hielo gigantes, que se convirtieron en espadas de hielo, para luego ser lanzadas hacia el tornado de fuego. Las espadas atravesaron las llamas sin derretirse y golpearon al _Avatar_ _Magus_, algunos de ellos incluso logrando atravesarlo en varias partes de su cuerpo. El ataque de las tres chicas cesó y _Magus_ comenzó a caer a tierra, grave y mortalmente herido. Los tres _Rune-Gods_ comenzaron a caminar hacia el caído gigante, viendo como varios datos emergían de su cuerpo y se dispersaban en el aire.

"¡Lo logramos!" exclamó Lucy, al ver a su enemigo caer… aunque con algo de tristeza, ya que tuvieron que lastimar gravemente al que estaba dentro del coloso.

"Esto se acabó…" dijo Anaís, también con algo de tristeza.

"¡Te lo merecías por andar de tramposo!" exclamó Marina, caminando hacia _Magus_ y colocando un pie sobre su cuerpo, para luego reír malévolamente, haciendo que a sus amigas les saliera una enorme gota en la cabeza.

"¿Qué te pasa, Marina?" preguntó Lucy con cierto temor.

"No, nada… sólo quería hacer eso alguna vez." Respondió la chica de cabello azul, retirando su pie del coloso y mirando a sus amigas. "Anaís, cura a este sujeto lo suficiente para dejarlo consiente. Quizás sea bueno tomarlo como rehén."

"De acuerdo…"

"¿A quién están atacando?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _164-Differences Between People- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Las tres chicas se paralizaron al escuchar esa voz. No era posible, no podía ser. Lentamente, los colosos voltearon a ver hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que frente a ellas, flotando en el aire… estaba el _Avatar Magus._

"¿Cómo…?" preguntó Lucy sin creer lo que veía. "Pero si nosotros…"

"Miren bien, chicas." interrumpió Kuhn desde el interior de _Magus._ "Miren al que atacaron…"

Las _Magic Knights_ voltearon a ver al _Magus_ que derrotaron, y se dieron cuenta de que este se estaba disipando.

"¿Es una ilusión?" preguntó Anaís con confusión.

"Algo así…" respondió el _Epitaph User_, sonriendo un poco al ver a las guerreras tan sorprendidas. "Esa es una habilidad de este _Avatar_; _Propagation_"

"¿_Propagation_?"

"Es una habilidad que me permite copiar los datos de cualquier cosa que vea, incluyendo a _Magus_ mismo."

"Entonces, es como un clon…" dijo Lucy.

"Algo así… aunque también, su habilidad sirve para copiar otras cosas." Dijo Kuhn, mientras que la mano derecha de _Magus_ ardía en llamas. "¡Como esta!_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"¿Qué?" exclamaron las chicas, al ver que _Magus_ lanzaba la técnica de Lucy contra ellas.

Rápidamente, las _Magic Knights_ se hicieron a un lado y emprendieron el vuelo, logrando así evitar el ataque de fuego creado por _Magus_. Ya en el aire, no podían creer lo que habían visto.

"¿Acaso ese fue mi…?" preguntó Lucy, sin creer lo que veía.

"Si Lucy, ese fue tu ataque." Respondió Anaís con algo de temor. "¿Pero cómo?"

"_¡WIND OF ADMONISHMENT!_"

De pronto, los tres _Rune-Gods_ fueron rodeados por un aire verde, que impidió que pudieran moverse, atrapándolos.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Marina. "¿No será-?"

"Esto es mi hechizo…" respondió Anaís.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"Se los diré." dijo Kuhn, apareciendo frente a las chicas. "Les dije que la técnica de mi _Magus_, _Propagation_, me permite copiar cualquier dato. Una vez que analicé sus hechizos, no es tan difícil de hacer. Claro, no son una fiel copia exacta, ya que no uso su estilo de magia, pero puedo hacer algo muy similar."

"¿Puedes copiar nuestros ataques?" preguntó Lucy.

"Claro que si, jovencita… y ahora, _¡SAPPHIRE TORNADO!_"

Las tres chicas sólo podían ver como el tornado azul, la técnica de Marina, los golpeaba con fuerza, para luego lanzarlas al cielo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _165-Mjolnir's Hammer- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Un Tai muy cansado y golpeado, con algunas heridas en su rostro, se tambaleaba, con cierta dificultad para mantenerse en pie. Su casco, aún intacto, lo había perdido durante la batalla, cuando Lock le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, dejando ver su alborotada cabellera. El _God Warrior_ apareció frente a él, también con algunas heridas en su rostro, pero claramente en mejor forma que Tai, quien estaba respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Te rindes tan fácilmente?" cuestionó Lock con algo de arrogancia.

"¡J-Jamás!" exclamó Tai, levantando un poco más la _Keyblade_, aunque aún se mostraba muy cansado.

"¿De verdad?¡Entonces demuéstramelo!"

El _Phantom_ _Knight_ se lanzó contra Tai, quien no podía ya moverse como quería. El enorme guerrero comenzó a golpear, mientras que el _Digidestined_ usaba su _Keyblade _para bloquear los ataques… pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo y al final recibió un poderoso golpe en el estómago… y todo terminó. El golpe de Lock era el más fuerte que había recibido en su vida; sentía que el aire se le iba y que todo su interior se estremecía con tal golpe… y ese era sólo uno de varios, ya que comenzó a recibir golpes el abdomen, pecho y rostro.

Tai comenzó a escupir sangre, y las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron blancos, con sólo la línea de alrededor indicando donde estaban, y todo esto por lo poderosos de los golpes que recibía. Entonces, de un fuerte golpe en el estómago, Lock mandó al _N-Warrior_ hacia el cielo, volando y alejándolo varios metros lejos de él, antes de que el cuerpo del joven cayera pesadamente en el suelo rocoso.

Lock miró a su enemigo con cuidado, viendo que no se movía… pero entonces, Tai mostró signos de vida y comenzó a reincorporarse, limpiándose la boca con su puño y respirando con dificultad, usando su llave para mantenerse de pie.

"Me tienes sorprendido, niño…" expresó Lock, cruzado de brazos. "Has resistido muchos de mis poderosos golpes, que son capaces de romper hasta el diamante más duro con mucha facilidad. Sin embargo, deberías rendirte, ya que no tienes posibilidades contra mí."

"¡N-no!¡No lo haré!" exclamó Tai, elevando más su aura y sujetando su llave con ambas manos. "¡Yo debo luchar para proteger a la gente!"

"Este no es tu mundo, ni siquiera es tu galaxia. No es tu deber protegerla. ¿Porqué lo haces entonces?"

"No importa… un amigo juró protegerlo, así que yo pelearé por el."

"Que estupidez…" dijo Lock, descruzándose de brazos y elevando su aura, concentrándola en su puño derecho, antes de comenzar a correr hacia el joven. "¡La promesa de un amigo ocasionara tu muerte!¡Muere, Tai de _Wargreymon_!_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

El puño derecho de Lock se volvió un poderoso cilindro de energía de metro y medio de diámetro color morado y blanco, que giraba como si fuese un taladro. El poderoso ataque iba directo a Tai, quien no podía moverse de todo e intentó bloquearlo con su _Keyblade_. Estaba por recibir ese ataque… cuando una sombra se interpuso en su camino.

Lock pudo ver como el cilindro de energía de su golpe se dispersaba en todas direcciones por algo que bloqueaba su camino, evitando golpear a Tai directamente. Cuando el ataque se disolvió por completo, el _Phantom Knight_ pudo ver que su puño había golpeado de lleno contra un escudo blanco, con anillos dorados y unos triángulos rojos, y que este fue el causante del desvió del ataque.

"¡No te olvides de mi!" exclamó Takato, usando cada fibra de fuerza en su cuerpo para soportar el poderoso golpe de su enemigo. "¡Esto aún no termina!"

Frente a Tai, estaba el _Digimon Tamer _Takato, quien tampoco tenía su casco, perdido durante la pelea. Al igual que Tai, tenía heridas en su cuerpo, además de respirar con dificultad por varios golpes recibidos. Algo que Lock notó es que, a pesar de los golpes, las armaduras de ambos jóvenes estaban intactas. Lock dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de los dos guerreros, quienes se colocaron uno a lado del otro, preparándose para la batalla.

"Son bastante resistentes, para ser unos niños." Dijo Lock con seriedad. "¿Pero qué tan resistentes terminarán siendo?¡Probémoslo!"

Sin embargo, antes de continuar, los tres guerreros sintieron un destello de energía en sus auras. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudieron ver como tres gigantes comenzaban a caer del cielo, estrellándose estrepitosamente en la tierra a unos kilómetros de distancia.

"¿Acaso esas son…?" preguntó Takato con cierto temor.

"Sí, creo que ellas son Lucy, Marina y Anaís." expresó Tai con enfado. "¿Acaso fueron derrotadas?"

"Ese Kuhn ya ha vencido a las _Magic Knights._" Dijo Lock, volteando a ver a donde estaban los colosos en el suelo. "Y ustedes son los-"

"¡Te tengo!_¡TERRAFORCE!_"

Aprovechando que Lock se había descuidado, Tai saltó por encima de Takato y creó una enorme esfera de energía naranja, lanzándosela al caballero oscuro, quien la recibió de lleno. Empujándolo unos metros hacia atrás, Lock sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo por el ataque de Tai, enfadándose porque lo atacaron a traición.

"¿Pero qué-?" exclamó el _Phantom Knight _con enfado. "¡Maldición!¡Me descui-!"

"_¡FINAL ELYSIUM!_"

Takato hizo lo mismo; el joven reunió energía en su escudo y la liberó en un poderoso ataque de energía blanco, dando de lleno contra el caballero oscuro, incrustándolo en el interior de una enorme roca cercana. Lock, enfadado, elevó su aura e hizo estallar la roca, mandando grandes piedras del tamaño de autos en todas direcciones.

Ambos _N-Warriors_ miraron hacia donde estaba la enorme roca, viendo como Lock salía de entre los restos, tambaleándose un poco, pero sonriendo, mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre de su boca. Sin decir nada más, el _Phantom Knight_ se lanzó hacia los dos, quienes hicieron lo mismo para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Al chocar, una gran explosión sacudió el lugar, seguido por los gritos de los dos jóvenes… y del caballero oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

En frente del castillo, el combate continuaba.

La _Chaos Keyblade_ y la _Articuno Keyblade _de Alan chocaban contra la espada de uno de los _Invisibles_, los enormes _Heartless_. El joven comenzó a golpear varias veces con sus _Keyblades_, mismos que eran bloqueados por la espada del ser oscuro.

Cerca de ahí, X disparaba con su cañón _X-Buster _al _Invisible_ contra el que luchaba, manteniéndolo alejado, a veces cambiando de arma.

"_¡CHARGED!¡HOMING TORPEDO!_"

Seis torpedos verdes emergieron del cañón en el brazo izquierdo de X, viajando a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse contra el _Invisible_, quien fue mandado al suelo pesadamente por la gran explosión resultante.

Zero, con su maestría en la espada, usaba su _Keyblade_ para mantener a raya al _Invisible_ con el que luchaba. El enorme _Heartless _se alejó un poco y le lanzó varias esferas de energía oscuras hacia el _Hunter_, quien las vio acercarse rápidamente.

"_¡HADANGEKI!_"

Dando un corte en el aire con su _Keyblade_, Zero creó una decena de ondas de energía con forma de luna creciente, impactando de lleno contra las esferas de energía oscuras del _Heartless_, creando una gran explosión. Al final, ninguno de los dos salió lastimado, y el _Hunter _miró al ser oscuro con determinación.

Dos _Invisibles_ estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, casi espalda con espalda, cuando alzaron la vista, y vieron descender a Dawn y a Mimi, ambas con sus _Keyblades_ en alto.

_-¡CLANK!-_

Las jóvenes dieron un poderoso corte cada una de ellas, cayendo al suelo de rodillas luego de semejante salto. Sin embargo, los dos _Heartless_ lograron bloquear los golpes, sobreviviendo a los ataques y dándose la vuelta para ver a las chicas, quienes tuvieron que dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastadas por las espadas de los seres oscuros.

Los cinco héroes terminaron de nueva cuenta juntos, espalda con espalda, mientras los _Heartless_ gigantes los rodeaban.

"Son más fuertes de lo que pensaba." Comentó Zero, mirando fijamente a los tres _Invisibles_ que estaban en su campo de visión. "La oscuridad de este lugar es más fuerte de lo que creí."

"¿Qué podemos hacer para vencerlos?" cuestionó Dawn, con cierto temor. "¿Alguna idea?"

"Son fuertes…" dijo Alan. "Pero siguen siendo _Heartless_… y nosotros tenemos la _Keyblade_. ¡Podemos vencerlos!"

De pronto, los cinco sintieron un destello en sus mentes, y rápidamente voltearon hacia arriba, en dirección a donde estaban los colosos luchando.

"¿Uh?¿Sintieron eso?" Preguntó Dawn.

"Si, puedo sentirlo…" respondió Zero, usando sus escáneres para ver la pelea arriba de ellos. "El aura de esas chicas está disminuyendo rápidamente."

"Si oponente es más fuerte de lo que pensamos." dijo Alan con enfado. "¡Necesitan ayuda!"

"¿Pero como las ayudamos? No sabemos volar." Comentó Mimi, mirando con confusión al joven de armadura azul y blanco.

"Hay alguien que si." Respondió Alan, antes de ver a su compañero. "X, tu puedes ir a ayudarlas."

"¿Qué?" preguntó el _Hunter_ azul, confundido por lo que escuchaba.

"Tienes una armadura que te permite volar, por lo que puedes ayudarlas. Además, tus otras armaduras son también poderosas. Seguro que podrás distraer al enemigo lo suficiente para que ellas puedan curarse o atacar."

"¿Quieren que vaya a ayudarlas?¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"No te preocupes, X." respondió Zero, llamando la atención de su amigo. "Podremos vencerlos entre los cuatro."

"Será difícil…" dijo Dawn, sonriendo. "¡Pero no hay de que preocuparse!"

"Vete. Nos ocuparemos nosotros de esto." Dijo Mimi, también sonriendo.

"De acuerdo." Expresó X, sonriendo un poco, antes de mirar seriamente al cielo. "_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡FALCON ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X cambió, siendo ahora la armadura _Falcon_, y usando las turbinas en su espalda, emprendió el vuelo, alejándose del lugar. Los cinco _Invisibles_ miraron esto, pero decidieron mejor encargarse de los cuatro guerreros restantes. Ya luego irían contra el otro _Hunter._

"Entonces…" empezó Zero, colocándose en guardia, "¿Empezamos?"

Mimi y Dawn sonrieron, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Alan se quedó pensando, antes de decir algo que ninguno de los otros tres se esperaba.

"Zero, deja esta pelea a nosotros. Tu ve y acompaña a X."

"¿Qué?" cuestionó el _Hunter_, mirando a Alan con confusión, algo que las dos chicas también hicieron. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Aún cuando X es poderoso, no podrá distraer por mucho tiempo a ese coloso." Expresó Alan. "Es por eso que debes también ir con él, dado que ustedes trabajan mejor en equipo."

"¡Pero, si Zero se va, seríamos tres contra cinco!" exclamó Dawn en desesperación.

"Si, pero X necesita más la ayuda de Zero que nosotros."

"¿Tú crees eso?" preguntó Mimi.

"Olvidas que no puedo volar." Comentó el _Reploid._ "No podría alcanzar a X."

"Entonces, te daré un aventón." Respondió Alan, sonriendo alegremente, mientras sujetaba la _Articuno Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda. "Esto es algo que _Master Raphael_ me enseñó a hacer."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡De esto!"

Alan lanzó la _Keyblade_ de hielo hacia arriba, alejándose a varios metros del suelo. Los otros tres miraron esto, no entendiendo que es lo que pasaría. Entonces, la _Keyblade_ destelló, seguido de un rugido de una bestia, uno que Dawn, Mimi y Alan conocían bien.

"¿Pero qué-?" preguntaron las dos chicas, al ver lo que descendía en lugar de la _Keyblade_.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Lo que venía bajando del cielo no era una _Keyblade_… sino una enorme ave azul, que soltaba algunos destellos de aire congelado o cristales. El ave descendió, posándose a lado de Alan, superándolo en altura con facilidad.

"Es un… ¿_Articuno_?" preguntó Dawn con asombro. "¿Cómo es que-?"

"Así es, Dawn." Respondió Alan. "Y es una nueva técnica que me mostró _Master Raphael_; _Keyblade Esper._"

"¿_Keyblade Esper_?" preguntó Mimi.

"Si. Invoco el espíritu de la _Keyblade_ al mundo real para ayudarme en la pelea. El problema es que no puedo usar esa _Keyblade_ durante el combate, pero eso no es mucho problema si tienes más de una. Según _Master Raphael_, _Keyblade Esper_ es el primer paso para aprender una técnica más avanzada… aunque no sé cual sea."

"¿Podemos hacer eso?"

"No por ahora. Deben concentrarse mucho y hablar bien con su espíritu." Dijo Alan, acariciando el plumaje del _Legendary Pokemon_. "Hazme este favor, ¿Sí? Ayuda a Zero allá arriba."

**_'Lo haré...'_** respondió el _Pokemon_, en una voz que sólo Alan podía escuchar.

Zero miró fijamente al ave celeste, que medía lo mismo que un _Articuno _normal. Analizándolo, el _Hunter_ se dio cuenta, debido a la base de datos de _Novaterra_, que este _Articuno_ tenía un poder similar a uno normal.

"Entiendo…" dijo el _Hunter_, sonriendo un poco. "Entonces ayudaré a X. ¿Está bien con ustedes?"

"Por mi está bien." Respondió Alan. "Ten cuidado."

"Entonces me iré." Expresó Zero, dando un salto para terminar de pie en el lomo de _Articuno_, quien se agitó un poco. "Disculpa, pero prefiero ir de pie a estar montado." Expresó, aunque al _Pokemon_ no le importó el peso extra. "Entonces, me retiro… ¡Suerte!"

Con esto dicho, el _Articuno_ emprendió el vuelo, llevándose a Zero en su lomo, siguiendo a X quien ya había llegado al lugar de la pelea. Ahora, en el lugar estaban las dos chicas y el joven, rodeados por los cinco _Invisibles._

"¿Podremos vencerlos? Son cinco contra tres…" comentó Mimi con cierta incertidumbre.

"Será difícil." Dijo Dawn, algo temerosa de la situación.

"Mimi, Dawn, ¿Acaso subestiman sus poderes?" preguntó Alan, llamando la atención de las dos chicas. "¿No recuerdan lo que pasó hace unos días, durante la batalla contra _Mecron Prime_?"

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Durante la pelea, todos nosotros superamos nuestros límites, nuestras fuerzas normales, para lograr dañar a Mecron." Expresó, haciendo que las chicas se miraran unas a otras. "Nosotros somos _N-Warriors._ Si nos lo proponemos, podremos elevar nuestras auras a un nivel superior… podremos crear un milagro al momento de la batalla…"

"Eso me sonó mucho a Seiya de _Caballeros del Zodiaco_." Comentó Mimi, haciendo que Dawn riera un poco.

"Lo sé… pero el punto es que no hay imposibles. ¡Podemos vencerlos!"

"¡Cierto!" exclamó la chica de cabello morado. "¡Si vencimos a Mecron, podremos contra ellos!"

"¡Tienen razón!" exclamó Dawn. "¡No debemos preocuparnos!¡Todo saldrá bien!"

Los corazones de los tres se unieron en uno solo, resonando como uno. Las marcas que los representaban aparecieron en el dorso de sus manos derecha, mostrando el lazo que los unía. Ellos estaban determinados a vencer, y pensando como uno, podrían lograrlo.

"¡Vamos Mimi, Dawn!" exclamó Alan con seriedad. "¡Hagamos un milagro!"

"¡Sí!"

El aura de los tres se elevó considerablemente, a los niveles más altos que podían llegar, mientras que los cinco _Invisibles_ se acercaban a ellos, con espadas en mano, y listos para atacarlos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"Así que ese es el poder de los _N-Warriors_…"

En el centro del castillo oscuro, en el salón del trono, Polaris, la emperatriz de la oscuridad, veía los eventos de _Céfiro_ desarrollarse a través de un enorme espejo redondo, que mostraba la imagen de la batalla. Polaris estaba sentada en su trono, mientras otras figuras, trece de ellas, miraban al centro, aunque la luz de la imagen sólo revelaba cuatro de ellos; Haseo, Atoli, Zek y Alcore, mientras que los demás estaban cubiertos de sombras. Estaban divididos en dos grupos, los _God Warriors,_ seis de ellos_,_ a su izquierda y los _Epitaph Users_, siete, a su derecha.

"Su poder es increíble, muy parecido a los nuestros…" dijo una mujer del lado derecho de Polaris, una _Epitaph User._

"Si, pero al parecer solos no serán un gran problema…" comentó otra mujer, ahora de lado izquierdo de Polaris, indicando que era una _God Warrior._

"Sin embargo, no hay que subestimarlos…" dijo un hombre del lado izquierdo. "Aquellos que han subestimado los poderes de los _N-Warriors_, han sido derrotados. A pesar de estar solos, esos guerreros son capaces de elevar sus poderes súbitamente…"

"¡Bah, no parecen la gran cosa!" exclamó una voz de una niña en el lado derecho.

"Calma, niña, estos sujetos no son comunes." dijo una voz masculina en el lado izquierdo.

"Además, están esas _Magic Knights_…" dijo una voz en la derecha, de los _Epitaph Users_. "También tienen poderes interesantes."

"¡Bah!" exclamó Haseo. "Esas niñas no son la gran cosa… las vencí muy fácilmente y las habría matado si no me hubieran forzado a regresar."

"Quizás… pero porque ellas no llamaron a sus _Rune-Gods_." dijo una voz en el lado izquierdo.

"Aún así, yo hubiera invocado a mi _Avatar_. Esos tres gigantes no son nada contra el."

Ante todo esto, Polaris no había dado su comentario de la situación y había permanecido callada, mirando el combate.

"Es cierto, esos sujetos son fuertes…" dijo Polaris. "Pero ustedes son más fuertes y numerosos que ellos."

"¿Quiere que vayamos todos?" preguntó el _God Warrior Alcore_.

"Claro que no. Si bien sería más fácil atacarlos a todos, no es la forma de hacerlos sufrir. Además, necesitamos hacer algo antes de eso."

"¿Qué tiene en mente?" preguntó una voz en el lado izquierdo.

"Continuar viendo y analizando sus formas de pelear. Miren, al parecer esos dos niños le están causando un grave problema a Lock."

Todos miraron de nuevo el espejo, que mostraba a Lock siendo golpeado por Tai y Takato con fuerza, mandándolo contra una de las rocas del lugar.

"Vaya… ¡El gigantón está siendo golpeado con fuerza!" exclamó la voz de la niña del lado derecho. "Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen; mientras más grandes son, más fuerte caen."

"Eso es porque el poder de esos dos se está incrementando más y más con forme avanza la pelea." comentó una voz en el lado izquierdo. "Si siguen incrementando su fuerza, Lock perderá la batalla."

"Quizás…" dijo Polaris seriamente. "Pero veamos un poco más. Quizás encontremos el punto débil de ellos."

Y así, los trece _Phantom Knights_ y Polaris continuaron viendo la batalla, esperando recolectar información acerca de estos guerreros.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

_Planeta: Cefiro _

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: -_** _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_) _-_

A unos kilómetros del campo de batalla, dos figuras estaban sintiendo las presencias de aquellos que luchaban cerca del castillo de _Céfiro_. Uno era un hombre, con una armadura parecida a la de X, pero de color verde, algunas marcas en su rostro y con un rostro algo sádico, sus ojos carmesí con un extraño destello de venganza.

"Así que, X, te están causando problemas… que patético."

La otra persona era una mujer, un poco más baja que el hombre que estaba a su lado. Su largo cabello color rosa le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, su piel era blanca y tenía unas extrañas orejas largas, como si fueran de un elfo. Tenía un traje color negro, algo apretado, que moldeaba muy bien su figura y encima una armadura sencilla color blanco, que cubría sus hombros, pecho, y su cintura. Sus ojos rojizos miraban en dirección a las batallas.

"Vaya, Lucy, al parecer te has vuelto más fuerte." Comentó la mujer con malicia. "Yo también, y espero poder jugar nuevamente contigo… querida Lucy…"

Ambos seres, muy parecidos a Lucy y X, continuaban sintiendo las presencias de aquellos que luchaban, esperando el momento para atacar.

**Fin del Capítulo 11**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Mientras la batalla continúa, todos ponen de su parte. Sin embargo, parece que esto se pone peor a cada instante.

**Marina:** ¿Qué significa esto?¿Porque usa nuestros poderes?

**Anaís:** Yo me preocuparía porque ya estamos cansadas.

**X:** ¡SUPER X AL RESCATE! … ¡AAAHHHHH!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **Una Horrible Sorpresa; la caída de las Magic Knights.**_

**Amelia:** ¡Debemos ayudarlos!

**Yusei:** Si… con el poder que nosotros tenemos que ellos no.

**Alan:** ¿A que se referirán con eso?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Rayearth.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Rayearth-_**

**_-Estatura: 52 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 20 Toneladas.-_**

**_-Edad: Incalculable.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Fuego-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 428,400 unidades.-_**

**_-Descripción: Rune-God de fuego perteneciente a la Magic Knight Lucy.-_**

**_-Este Rune-God vivía en un volcán, esperando a su guerrera elegida, poniendo a prueba a Lucy cuando llegó a pedir su ayuda.-_**

**_-Como todos los Rune-Gods, Rayearth y Lucy están sincronizados, y es por eso que, si Rayearth sale lastimado, Lucy también.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando a Ceres.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Ceres-_**

**_-Estatura: 53 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 20 Toneladas.-_**

**_-Edad: Incalculable.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Agua-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 428,280 unidades.-_**

**_-Descripción: Rune-God del agua perteneciente a la Magic Knight Marina.-_**

**_-En su hogar, un templo debajo del océano, Ceres esperaba a su guerrera elegida, siendo Marina la que demostró la fuerza de su corazón, ganándose el derecho de ser su dueña.-_**

**_-Como todos los Rune-Gods, Ceres y Marina están sincronizados, y es por eso que, si Ceres sale lastimado, Marina también.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando a Windom.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Windom-_**

**_-Estatura: 52 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 20 Toneladas.-_**

**_-Edad: Incalculable.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Viento-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 428,040 unidades.-_**

**_-Descripción: Rune-God del viento perteneciente a la Magic Knight Anaís.-_**

**_-Él esperaba a su guerrera elegida, Anaís, en su templo en una de las islas flotantes del planeta, accediendo ser aliado de Anaís cuando ella demostró la fuerza de su corazón.-_**

**_-Como todos los Rune-Gods, Windom y Anaís están sincronizados, y es por eso que, si Windom sale lastimado, Anaís también.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**


	13. Cap 12: Una Horrible Sorpresa

**_27/NOV/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

_**Saiyan X dice:** He subido la música del 160 al 170. Está en mi profile._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

La batalla entre los defensores de _Céfiro _y los _Phantom Knights _continuaba.

Tai y Takato tenían problemas en su batalla con Lock, quien era más grande, fuerte y, extrañamente, más rápido que ellos dos. A pesar de esto, estos dos jóvenes ponían todo de si para intentar superar al gigante.

En el frente del castillo, el grupo de Alan trataban de mantener a raya a los _Heartless_, quienes lograron entrar al castillo, abriendo un agujero en el escudo mágico por unos segundos. Cinco _Invisibles_, un grupo de _Pureblood_ _Heartless_ sumamente poderosos, aparecieron frente al grupo, y los cinco guerreros tuvieron que enfrentarlos.

Mientras, en el cielo, los tres _Rune-Gods_ de Lucy, Marina y Anaís, se enfrentaban contra el _Avatar_ de Kuhn, _Magus_. Al principio, la batalla parecía muy pareja, pero luego, cuando Kuhn mostró la habilidad de su _Magus_, _Propagation_, que le permitía copiar los datos analizados de sus oponentes, logró realizar las técnicas de las tres chicas, sorprendiéndolas y lastimándolas seriamente. X se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ir en ayuda de las tres jóvenes, con Zero siguiéndolo de cerca, usando un _Articuno_ que Alan invocó de su _Keyblade_.

Pero, lejos de la acción, dos siluetas presenciaban la pelea, sintiendo la energía que emitían los luchadores, esperando el momento para actuar… ¿Quiénes serán estas presencias?¿Acaso un nuevo enemigo?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 12: Una Horrible Sorpresa; <em>**

**_la caída de las Magic Knights._**

_- Céfiro's Cristal Palace-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _011-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

_Heartless_, de todos los tamaños y sabores, porque sólo venían de un color, estaban por todas partes, corriendo por los pasillos. El hermoso castillo de _Céfiro_ era ahora un campo de batalla, donde los soldados y hechiceros, fieles a su nación, luchaban fervientemente para impedir que estos seres oscuros llegaran a los refugios y habitaciones donde los refugiados de _Céfiro_, la poca gente que quedaba con vida, permanecían. Las flechas y espadas mágicas de los soldados de _Céfiro_ eran efectivas contra la oscuridad de los _Heartless_, quienes se habían vuelto más y más fuertes conforme iban absorbiendo energías oscuras del planeta, que en ese momento estaba en un estado lamentable, lleno de oscuridad. Desafortunadamente, las únicas armas que podían acabar con ellos eran las _Keyblades_, o un hechizo realizado por alguien que portara una, por lo que cada vez que eliminaban a uno, este volvía a revivir en el exterior del castillo… aunque era ahí donde el grupo de Alan los eliminaba.

Los caballeros y hechiceros luchaban con valor, pero los _Heartless_ los presionaban más y más. Era increíble la cantidad de _Heartless_ que lograron entrar por ese pequeño agujero el poco tiempo que permaneció abierto, antes de que Alan y su grupo eliminara a los que lo abrieran. Poco a poco, los _Cefirians_ eran empujados hacia atrás, algunos cayendo en la oscuridad al ser privados de sus corazones, un acto que los _Cefirians_ pensaban era imposible de hacer, ya que ellos creían fervientemente en que el corazón de una persona era algo absoluto y que no podía ser removido de una persona… pero ahora veían que sus creencias eran falsas.

Los soldados y hechiceros estaban frente a una de las puertas que daban a los refugios. Si lograban pasar esta puerta, los monstruos tendrían acceso a los sobrevivientes y muchas vidas se perderían, algo que los defensores no estaban dispuestos a permitir. Pero estaban débiles y superados en número, por fácil 10 a 1, y no podían hacer mucho… necesitaban algo más fuerte…

"_¡MEGA-BUSTER!_"

… o a alguien más fuerte.

_-¡KABOOM!-_

Una esfera de energía celeste viajó a gran velocidad por uno de los pasillos hasta dar con el centro de los _Heartless_, creando una gran explosión y matando a muchas de esas criaturas. Megaman, junto con Ash, Mario y Raichu, aparecieron al final de ese pasillo, acercándose a los pocos _Heartless_ que había en el lugar.

"Ash, escúchame." Expresó Megaman, mirando a los _Heartless_, quienes eran _Shadows, Neo Shadows_, y _Dark Balls_. "Los ataques de Mario, Raichu y míos no los matarán, y revivirán afuera del castillo. Trataremos de que seas tú el que elimines a la mayoría, para que ya no puedan resucitar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Claro!" exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_, levantando su dedo pulgar. "¡Confía en mí!"

"¡Entonces vamos!" exclamó Mario, invocando, de sus ropas, un enorme martillo.

El grupo de cinco luchó contra estos _Heartless_, con Megaman, Mario y Raichu mandándolos a donde estaba Ash, quien era el único que los eliminaba por completo, al menos a la mayoría de ellos. Luego de unos minutos, ya no quedaba ningún _Heartless_ en ese lugar, y con ellos derrotados, voltearon a ver a los soldados y hechiceros quienes estaban cuidando la puerta.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Mario.

"Si…" respondió un hechicero "Estamos bie- ¡CUIDADO!"

El grupo de héroes, al voltear hacia atrás, vieron a un _Heartless_ bastante grande. No era como los que conocían, y tenía una forma de toro enorme, casi el doble de tamaño que ellos. Su piel era oscura, sus ojos amarillos y tenía un agujero en su pecho. Lo peor, era que tenía varios círculos negros, el _AIDA_, alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¡Es enorme!" exclamó Mario con asombro.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Ash.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Megaman, las computadoras de su cabeza activándose y dándole mucha información. "¡Los _Emblem Heartless_ se extinguieron hace siglos!¿Que hace esta criatura, similar a un _Behemoth_, aquí?"

La criatura, similar a un _Behemoth_ de tipo _Emblem Heartless_, se disponía atacar a los cuatro guerreros… cuando…

-_¡SLASH!-_

De pronto, el gigante cayó al suelo, gravemente herido. Ash aprovechó esto y acabó con él, clavándole la _Keyblade _en la cabeza, evitando que pudiera revivir más tarde. Luego de que el _Behemoth _desapareciera, el grupo vio a alguien detrás de la bestia, sujetando su espada en alto.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó el sujeto.

"Eres Paris, ¿no?" cuestionó Ash. "Gracias por la ayuda."

"No hay de que, aunque esa era mi presa."

"Si, pero era para que no reencarnara."

"Entiendo. Bueno, necesito que vengan conmigo; al parecer, Ascot está teniendo problemas en la zona este del castillo. Ahí hay otra puerta y no creo que puedan resistir más."

"¡Claro!" expresó Mario. "Esta zona está ya libre… Let's go!"

"¡Si, vamos!" exclamó Raichu. "We are on fire!"

"Bien, síganme entonces." expresó Paris, quien comenzó a correr por uno de los pasillos, siendo seguido de cerca por el _Pokemon Trainer_, el robot, el fontanero y el _Pokemon_.

* * *

><p>En otro piso, Amelia, Genki y Yusei, quienes se había separado del grupo principal, acabaron con los últimos <em>Heartless<em> que había en el lugar, usando sus _Keyblades_ para asegurarse de que no regresarán.

"¿Están bien?" cuestionó el joven adulto, mirando a sus compañeros.

"¡Claro!" respondió la chica, llevando su _Zekron Keyblade_ a su hombro derecho. "¡Esto no es nada!"

"Hemos pasado por cosas peores, ¿no?" preguntó Genki con algo de arrogancia, también con su llave en su hombro derecho como su amiga.

Yusei sonrió un poco al ver esto… antes de que el castillo entero temblara.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó con confusión.

"¡Miren!" exclamó Amelia, señalando a una ventana que daba al exterior.

Yusei miró por la ventana, sus ojos abriéndose al ver cuatro colosos peleando en el cielo, cada uno tan grande como un rascacielos. Se trataban de los tres _Rune Gods _de las _Magic Knights_, y del _Avatar_ de Kuhn.

"¿Ellos también usan criaturas gigantes para pelear?" cuestionó Yusei, mirando a los colosos pelear. "Si mal no recuerdo, esos tres deben ser los _Rune-Gods_ de esas tres chicas."

"¡Woa!¡Robots gigantes!" exclamó Genki con emoción. "¡Son geniales!"

"Pero…" empezó Amelia, mirando con algo de angustia al exterior. "A pesar de ser tres, parecen estar perdiendo la pelea."

"Ahora que lo dices… eso parece…"

Los tres se quedaron callados por unos segundos, mirando el combate en el cielo, antes de verse el uno al otro con seriedad.

"Vamos a ayudarles." Expresó Genki con algo de seriedad. "Podemos pelear contra esos gigantes."

"Lo sé." Dijo Yusei, sonriendo un poco. "Parece ser que estamos aquí por algo más. No llegamos aquí por accidente; estábamos destinados a venir aquí."

"¡Entonces vamos!" Gritó Amelia, su determinación llegando a su límite. "¡Castiguemos a ese villano!"

"Si…"

Sin más que decir, Amelia, Genki y Yusei comenzaron a correr… buscando la salida del castillo.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p>El golpe fue muy duro. Las tres <em>Magic Knights<em> no pensaban ser atacadas por sus propios hechizos, por lo que esos ataques fueron sorpresivos. La única que había sufrido algo así era Lucy, hace casi un año, cuando el ser oscuro de su corazón, Luz, apareció para eliminar todo lo que era importante para ella. Al ser su parte oscura, Luz podía usar los mismos hechizos que Lucy, pero con más fuerza, velocidad y poder destructivo. Sin embargo, esta era una situación diferente; este sujeto, Kuhn, y su _Avatar_ _Magus_, no eran nada de Lucy, por lo que no esperaba que la atacase con sus propias técnicas, mucho menos con las de sus amigas.

"Ow, me dolió…" comentó Marina, quejándose de un dolor en su espalda.

"¿Estas bien, Marina?" preguntó Lucy.

"Sí, estoy bien…" dijo la chica de cabello celeste, sobandose la cabeza, haciendo que _Ceres_ hiciera lo mismo. "¿Uh?¿Donde está Anaís?"

"Estoy debajo de ti."

Marina miró hacia abajo y vio a su amiga, Anaís, debajo de ella. En el exterior, el _Rune-God Ceres_ estaba sentado sobre _Windom_, quien estaba boca abajo en el suelo.

"¡Oh!¡L-lo siento, Anaís!" exclamó la guerrera del agua, rápidamente poniéndose de pie, sus mejillas volviéndose rozadas de vergüenza.

"No hay problema." Respondió la guerrera del viento, levantándose del suelo "Marina, pesas mucho."

"¡¿Insinúas que estoy gorda!"

"Eh, no, yo solo digo." Expresó Anaís, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Eh, chicas… no es momento para eso." comentó Lucy.

"Su valerosa líder tiene razón."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _164-Differences Between People- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Las tres guerreras se colocaron en guardia, viendo a _Magus_ descender y mantenerse flotando a unos cuantos metros del suelo. Kuhn, dentro de su _Avatar_, las miraba con algo de asombro.

"Es increíble que no se hayan rendido." Comentó el _Epitaph User._ "Como les dije, no me gusta lastimar mujeres, pero si no me dejan otra opción."

"¡Ya dijimos que no nos rendiríamos!" exclamó Lucy con determinación.

"Pero miren su estado; ya están cansadas y no podrán continuar luchando."

Era cierto; las tres chicas y sus colosos habían recibido bastante daño en la pelea y no estaban en condiciones de continuar la lucha. Si esto seguía así, es probable que ellas fueran gravemente heridas… o muertas.

"No se preocupen." comentó Anaís, invocando su magia. "Yo las curaré…"

"¡No lo creo!"

_Magus_ soltó nuevamente varias esferas de energía verde de sus manos. Sin embargo, estas pasaron de largo a _Rayearth_ y a _Ceres_, y en cambio, viajaron velozmente hacia el _Rune-God_ del viento. Las esferas de energía iban directo hacia Anaís, quien recibió todos los impactos sin poder defenderse. La guerrera del viento cayó al suelo, desmayada, aún dentro de _Windom_, quien fue desapareciendo al ver que quien lo controlaba se había desmayado.

"¡Anaís!" exclamaron sus dos amigas con terror.

"Bueno, creo que ella ya se durmió." comentó Kuhn. "Ahora, vamos a-"

"¡No te lo perdonaremos!"

Kuhn ya se esperaba esto. Ordenó a _Magus_ a que se defendiera de los furiosos embates de las dos guerreras que quedaban, usando la armadura de sus brazos para bloquear los rápidos cortes de _Rayearth_ y _Ceres_. _Magus_ emprendió el vuelo para alejarse de sus enemigos, pero Lucy y Marina lo siguieron por el aire, elevándose a gran velocidad. Los tres gigantes volaron hasta el cielo, entrando en las densas nubes que rodeaban a _Céfiro_. Al llegar a la parte más alta, pasando las nubes, _Magus_ se detuvo y empezó a reunir energía, preparándose para atacar a las dos chicas, quienes continuaban siguiéndolo, sin saber lo que les esperaba. Al momento de emerger de las nubes, _Magus_ lanzó su técnica.

"_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

"¿¡Ahh!" cuestionó la guerrea de fuego, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"¡Cuidado, Lucy!"

_Magus_ lanzó nuevamente sus destellos láser de todo su cuerpo en todas direcciones, pero en especial a los dos _Rune-Gods_ que acababan de salir de las nubes. Lucy, usando el escudo en el brazo izquierdo de _Rayearth_, logró defenderse de los ataques de _Magus_… pero Marina, por el contrario, no tuvo tanta suerte…

"¡No, Marina!"

_Ceres_, al no tener con que defenderse del ataque, intentó esquivarlo. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que uno de esos destellos golpeó su cuerpo, la concentración de la chica adentro del coloso desapreció, no pudiendo evitar ser golpeada por los demás lasers, que la empujaron, con todo y su gigante azul, de nuevo al banco de nubes, para perderse en este y comenzar a caer a tierra.

"Bueno, ya son dos…" dijo Kuhn, sabiendo que solo quedaba uno.

"¡AHHHH!"

Al ver a sus amigas ser derribadas por Kuhn, Lucy se lanzó hacia él, elevando su aura aún más e intentando golpear a _Magus_. Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ levantó su escudo verde para defenderse de los sablazos de _Rayearth_. En uno de esos golpes, el protector de su brazo izquierdo comenzó a cuartearse y quebrarse, algo que Kuhn se dio cuenta de inmediato.

_'El poder de esta chica se sigue incrementando. Debo hacer algo rápido o si no, ¡Quizás pierda la batalla!' _"_¡WIND OF ADMONISMENT!_"

_Magus _realizó de nuevo el hechizo de Anaís, el viento verde rodeando a _Rayearth_ una vez más, impidiendo que se moviera.

"¡No otra vez!" exclamó Lucy, viendo que no podía moverse. "¡Vamos!"

"Esto se acabó…"

_Magus_ sujetó a _Rayearth_ de la espalda, sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos y colocando sus manos en su nuca, aplicando una llave en el gigante. Luego, y para temor de Lucy, _Magus_ se precipitó al suelo, sujetando a _Rayearth_ y llevándoselo con él, entrando de nuevo al banco de nubes. Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que Kuhn intentaba hacer; intentaba estrellarla en el suelo. Esto provoco gran terror en la pelirroja, justo cuando salió del banco de nubes y permitiéndole ver de nuevo el suelo rocoso. La _Magic Knight _intentó soltarse, pero era inútil, ya que tenía que luchar contra el hechizo y la fuerza del _Avatar_. Sólo unos cientos de metros y quizás todo acabaría.

"¡Aquí me bajo, jovencita!" expresó Kuhn, antes de hacer que _Magus_ la soltara y elevarse a gran velocidad.

Aún sin poder moverse, Lucy continuó su caída al suelo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y prepararse para el impacto.

_-¡CRASH!-_

El impacto contra el suelo fue duro, tanto que muchos a kilómetros a la redonda se podía sentir la tierra temblar. En el punto de impacto, _Rayearth_ estaba con la cabeza enterrada en el piso y su cuerpo sobresaliendo del suelo, con las piernas dobladas al puro estilo del anime. Pronto, la gravedad de _Céfiro_ hizo su trabajo y el coloso comenzó a caer, sacando su cabeza del suelo y cayendo pesadamente en el, sin moverse. _Magus_ bajó y se colocó cerca del _Rune-God_, analizándolo con detenimiento.

"Vaya, espero no haberme pasado…" dijo Kuhn, varios datos apareciendo en sus ojos. "Oh, parece que no murió y sólo está desmayada… me alegra entonces." Expresó, dándose la vuelta para ver al castillo de _Céfiro_, recordando su misión. "Bueno, no puedo quedarme aquí."

Kuhn y _Magus_ comenzaron su camino hacia el castillo, con la intención de entrar en el, derrotando a sus guerreros en caso de ser necesario.

"Muy bien, vamos…"

"E-espera…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _163-Fire God-Rayearth- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Kuhn se detuvo, _Magus_ haciendo lo mismo que él. No podía ser, era imposible lo que creía. El joven de cabello azul miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que _Rayearth_ estaba moviéndose un poco, extendiendo el brazo izquierdo. Dentro del coloso, Lucy estaba herida, la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cabeza, bajando por su cara, provocando que ella tuviera que cerrar su ojo derecho para evitar que la sangre entrara en el. El casco/diadema que ella tenía aún estaba en su lugar, aunque tenía algunas fisuras en ella. La joven respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo, intentaba levantarse, usando cada gramo de fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo.

"No, no puedo…" dijo la pelirroja con cansancio. "No puedo… permitir… que vayas al castillo…"

Kuhn no podía creer lo que veía. Lucy, estaba levantándose, lentamente, aún después de semejante impacto.

_'Que mujer tan valiente. A pesar de lo que ha sufrido, sigue levantándose. Cielos, si pudiera, no quisiera enfrentarme a ella…' _pensó el _Epitaph User _con asombro, pero su rostro se mostró muy serio. "Lo siento, jovencita, pero no puedo permitir que me sigas distrayendo."

_Magus_ entonces alzó una de sus manos hacia el frente, reuniendo energía verde en ella, lista para ser lanzada hacia Lucy, quien no podía hacer algo para defenderse.

"Esto será suficiente para vencerte" expresó Kuhn, con la energía necesaria para dejarla desmayada. "_¡Energy…!_"

"_¡ULTIMATE NOVA STRIKE!_"

"¿Qué…?¡GAAAK!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _068-X-Theme X4- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

Sin que lo viera, un objeto rodeado de una energía amarilla golpeó a _Magus_ en pleno rostro, mandándolo hacia atrás y al suelo, cancelando su ataque.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Kuhn, sujetándose el rostro debido al poderoso impacto que sintió. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un objeto extraño, flotando en el aire… ese objeto extraño era una persona. "¿Fuiste tu?"

El sujeto flotando era nada más y nada menos que X, usando la _Ultimate Armor Mk-I_, la misma utilizada durante la batalla contra la _Repliforce_. Sujetando su _X-Buster_ y apuntando al _Avatar_, X respondió con determinación.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado.-_**

**_-Analizando Avatar Magus.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados.-_**

**_-La entidad conocida como Magus está compuesta por datos, similares a los datos que forman a los Digimons, pero mucho más compleja. Los datos del Avatar Magus son demasiado complejos para analizarlos en poco tiempo.-_**

**_-WARNING!-_**

**_-Entidad detectada dentro del Avatar Magus.-_**

**_-Escaneando…-_**

**_-Escaneo Completo. Mostrando Resultados.-_**

**_-Los datos de la entidad son similares a los recolectados por el Epitaph User conocido como Kuhn.-_**

**_-Conclusión: La entidad Epitaph User Kuhn se fusionó con la entidad Avatar Magus.-_**

_'O más bien, ese Epitaph User llamó a ese coloso y se fusionaron… como los Rune-Gods de las Magic Knights, o como la Bio-emerge de Takato y Guilmon para formar Gallantmon, pero mucho más compleja.'_ Pensó X seriamente, mirando al _Avatar _con determinación. "¡Escúchame!¡No dejaré que las lastimes!" Exclamó el _Hunter_, usando la turbina en su espalda para mantenerse a flote. "_¡CHARGED SHOT!¡ULTIMATE BUSTER!_"

Reuniendo energía, X disparó su _X-Buster_, lanzando un poderoso cometa de energía hacia _Magus_. El _Avatar_ vio el ataque venir y levantó su brazo, atrapando el cometa con la palma de su mano, haciendo desparecer la energía con sólo apretar el poder.

"¿Con esto planeas vencerme?" preguntó Kuhn, poniéndose de pie completamente. "¡Necesitas algo más!_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

_Magus_ comenzó a reunir energía para lanzar su ataque especial. Sin embargo, X estaba listo para esto.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡ULTIMATE ARMOR MK-II!_"

La armadura del _Hunter_ cambió de nuevo, ahora siendo ahora una armadura parecida a la _Neutral Armor_, la armadura usada durante la batalla contra Lumine, pero esta era blanca con morado, siendo ahora la segunda versión de la _Ultimate Armor._

"_¡ULTIMATE NOVA STRIKE!_"

X se reunió de energía azul y se lanzó hacia _Magus_ a gran velocidad, justo cuando este liberó su ataque especial. Debido a la energía que lo rodeaba, X había ganado más velocidad y reacciones rápidas, y esto, juntándolo con su tamaño que era mucho menor que el de un coloso como _Rayearth_, _Ceres_ o _Windom_, le permitió lograr esquivar el ataque de _Magus_ y embestirlo en el estómago, provocando que _Magus_ cancelara su ataque. Rápidamente, X reunió energía en su puño derecho y se lanzó hacia el rostro del _Avatar_.

"_¡SHORYUKEN!_" exclamó el _Hunter_, dándole un poderoso golpe a _Magus_ en el mentón, sacándolo de balance y lanzándolo al suelo. Acto seguido, X comenzó a reunir energía en su cañón _X-Buster_, y lo apuntó contra el _Avatar. _"_¡FULL CHARGED ULTIMATE BUSTER!_"

X lanzó un poderoso cilindro de energía azul que impactó el pecho del _Avatar_ y mandándolo al suelo, creando una gran explosión debido al ataque. Usando el poder de sus turbinas de los pies para mantenerse en el aire, el _Hunter _bajó su cañón para ver a su enemigo abajo, escaneando el lugar con sus ojos, esperando que haya sido derrotado. De pronto, X se colocó en guardia, justo en el momento en el que _Magus_ salió de la nube de humo y voló hacia X, apenas algo dañado.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _084-Doom Dragon Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun The Lost Ages_)

"¡Rayos!" exclamó X, reuniendo algo de energía y disparándola hacia el gigante… pero fue inútil.

El ataque golpeó en la mano de _Magus_ y se disipó, mientras que el _Avatar _sujetaba a X con una mano antes de que este pudiera escapar y colocó la otra sobre él para evitar que intentara escapar. El _Avatar_ comenzó a apretar con fuerza al _Hunter_, aplastando su nuevo cuerpo humano. X cambió a la _Gaea Armor_, su armadura con mayor defensa y fuerza física, intentando soltarse del apretón mortal del _Avatar_. Sin embargo, aún con esta armadura, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para lograrlo, y ni la defensa podía ayudarlo en esta situación. _Magus_ continuó apretando a X hasta el punto de que este casi quedaba inconsciente.

"¡Déjalo en paz!"

Kuhn volteó hacia un lado y vio a Lucy/_Rayearth_ levantarse del suelo, sujetar su espada y lanzarse hacia él, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntó Kuhn. "¡Tómalo!"

Haciendo algo que incluso él mismo no creía que pudiera hacerlo, Kuhn lanzó a X, casi inconciente, hacia la guerrera de fuego. Lucy vio como su enemigo lanzó al _Hunter_ como si fuera un muñeco hacia ella, e inconscientemente se detuvo, hizo desparecer su espada y sujetó a X con ambas manos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lucy.

"¡Cuidado!"

"_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

Lucy no tuvo tiempo de actuar, a pesar de la advertencia de X. Olvido por completo a _Magus_, permitiendo a este lanzar su ataque una vez más. _Rayearth_ fue golpeado varias veces por el ataque, hiriendo aún más su lastimado cuerpo. El coloso gigante cayó al suelo, con X aún en sus manos, quedando este sobre la joya que tenía en su pecho. _Rayearth_ quería seguir luchando, pero se dio cuenta de algo… Lucy estaba por desmayarse.

**_"Lucy…"_** dijo _Rayearth_, quien comenzaba a desaparecer, al no poder usar la energía de su dueña.

"Perdóname… _Rayearth_… Latis…" fue lo ultimo que dijo Lucy, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad y cerrara sus ojos.

_Rayearth_ desapreció por completo, indicio de que Lucy se había desmayado. Ahora, X estaba a un lado de ella, ambos aún con sus armaduras… por un momento, ya que ambos trajes comenzaron a brillar y a desparecer, dejando a X con sus ropas de humano y a Lucy con su uniforme escolar, además de la armadura blanca que utilizaba cuando no estaba luchando. _Magus_ se acercó a los dos jóvenes inconscientes, mirándolos con detenimiento.

"Así que así terminó." expresó Kuhn. "Bueno… ahora si, voy a ir al castillo para-"

"_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

"¡¿Qué?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _151-Zero's Theme (X3)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X3_)

Un poderoso cilindro de energía vino de la derecha de Kuhn, lo cual logró esquivar. Sin embargo, un poderoso viento helado lo golpeó en el brazo derecho, congelando una parte de su mano. El _Epitaph User _se alejó un poco, volteando a ver a todos lados, para ver a su atacante.

"¡¿Quién es?" preguntó con autoridad.

Entonces, los vio; acercándose volando, vio a una enorme ave azul, y parado en su lomo estaba otro guerrero, uno carmesí, quien tenía un cañón en su brazo izquierdo, y estaba humeando.

"¡Ahora seremos tus oponentes!" exclamó el sujeto, Zero, quien se colocó en guardia.

"¿Otro de ustedes?" preguntó Kuhn, rompiendo el hielo que aprisionaba su mano derecha. "¡No tengo tiempo para esto!_¡ENERGY SHOT!_"

_Magus _soltó de su mano derecha decenas de esferas de energía esmeralda hacia el Hunter y el ave. _Articuno_ emprendió el vuelo, aprovechando su tamaño en comparación con el _Avatar_ para poder evitar los ataques, lanzando a veces _Ice Beams_ en contra de aquellos que no podía evitar, haciéndolos estallar antes de golpearlo.

"¡Son rápidos!" expresó Kuhn con algo de asombro.

"Veamos si esto funciona." Comentó Zero. "¡_Articuno_!_¡SHEER COLD!_"

El _Pokemon _legendario reunió una gran cantidad de aire congelado en su pico y la lanzó en todas direcciones, como si fuera una enorme esfera de aire helado. _Magus_ se cruzó de brazos y recibió el ataque de lleno, el poderoso ataque helado comenzó a congelar todo su cuerpo lentamente.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Kuhn con confusión, al sentir todo su cuerpo helado.

"¡Ahora!" exclamó Zero, reuniendo energía en su puño izquierdo y dando un puñetazo en el aire frente a él, simulando golpear el suelo. "_¡REKKOHA!_"

Del cielo, cinco enormes cometas de energía pasaron entre las nubes e impactaron contra el _Avatar_, lastimándolo de gravedad, y mandándolo al suelo. Zero veía como el coloso cayó contra el suelo pesadamente, esperando que eso hubiera sido suficiente como para derrotarlo. Sin embargo, se tuvo que colocar en guardia, ya que sus escáneres le indicaron que aún había movimiento dentro del coloso, y que este empezaba a moverse también.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _150-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Eso si que fue un buen golpe." Expresó Kuhn, elevándose un poco en el aire junto con su _Avatar_, terminando frente a Zero. El hombre de amarillo y azul se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras que en la otra sujetaba una esfera oscura que irradiaba energía. "No quería usarlo, pero tuve que hacerlo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó el _Hunter_ con curiosidad y desconfianza.

"Es algo que no puedes ver porque está aquí adentro conmigo." Respondió el _Epitaph User_, mirando la esfera oscura. "La señora Polaris me dio esta esfera, que al usarla recupera mis energías por completo."

"¡¿Qué dices?" exclamó Zero, usando sus escáneres para ver si eso era cierto… y estos lo confirmaban; las energías de Kuhn habían regresado a la normalidad. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Esta esfera que me dio Polaris recupera mis energías… lamentablemente, sólo puedo usarla una vez. Pero ahora que he derrotado a esos tres colosos, no podrán vencerme por el simple hecho de que ustedes ya no pueden pelear a mi nivel."

Zero se colocó en guardia, sabiendo que Kuhn había recuperado todos sus poderes… y que él, aún con la ayuda de _Articuno_, no tenía oportunidad de pelear al mismo nivel que Kuhn y su _Avatar_. Sin embargo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente sin luchar.

"¿Planeas pelear contra mí a pesar de la diferencia de poder?" cuestionó el _Phantom Knight_ con intriga.

"Puede que seas más fuerte que yo." Respondió Zero, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza. "Pero, no importa lo fuerte que uno sea, siempre habrá alguna forma de derrotarlo… ¡Y encontraré la tuya!"

"Interesante…" dijo Kuhn con algo de malicia, preparándose para atacar. "Veamos si puedes encontrar la mía… _¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

_Articuno_, al ver el ataque de _Magus_, decidió volar para esquivarlo, dando inicio al verdadero combate entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Cerca del castillo, los cinco <em>Invisibles<em>, que estaban rodeando a los jóvenes Dawn, Mimi y Alan, desaparecían en una nube de humo negro. Los tres guerreros sujetaban sus _Keyblades_ con una sola mano, en una posición que indicaba que ellos habían hecho algún ataque poderoso al mismo tiempo, lo que derrotó a las criaturas. Cuando los _Heartless_ desaparecieron, también lo hizo el aura de los tres, quienes estaban sumamente cansados luego del combate.

"Un poco más y no lo logramos." Comentó Dawn, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Si, pero pudimos resistirlo." Dijo Mimi, sonriendo un poco, aunque también muy cansada.

"¿Ven que les dije que si se podía?" Cuestionó Alan, mirando a todos lados. "Ahora, debemos irnos para unirnos con los dem-"

"¡Oigan!"

El grupo de tres volteó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el castillo de cristal, de donde les habían hablado. Entonces, a lo lejos, los tres jóvenes pudieron ver como otros tres, siendo estos Amelia, Genki y Yusei, se acercaban a ellos. Un minuto después, los tres llegaron con ellos, confundiendo a los otros tres jóvenes.

"¿Amelia?" preguntó Dawn con confusión. "¿Qué hacen aquí? Creímos que habíamos quedado en que se quedaran."

"Si, pero decidimos ayudarlos." Respondió la joven.

"Ya derrotamos a los _Heartless_ con los que nos enfrentábamos." Expresó Mimi. "Ya no nos pueden ayudar con eso."

"¿Y qué hay de ellos?" preguntó Genki, señalando al cielo, a los colosos que luchaban en el aire.

"No podemos ayudarlos." Respondió Dawn. "No tenemos bestias gigantes con que enfrentarnos."

"¡¿Hablan enserio?" exclamó la chica de cabello oscuro, Amelia, con asombro y confusión. "¡Creí que si podían, por eso de tener _Keyblades_!"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó Alan con intriga. "¿A qué te refieres con que deberíamos tener bestias gigantes si tenemos _Keyblades_?"

Amelia, Genki y Yusei se miraron uno al otro, no sabiendo cómo responder esto. Alan los vio, dándose cuenta de que los tres parecían confundidos, como si esperaban que ellos pudieran hacer… algo.

"Parece ser…" empezó Yusei, mirando a sus amigos. "… que, aunque todos tengamos _Keyblades_, ellos obtuvieron otros poderes distintos a nosotros."

"Eso parece…" dijo Amelia, al parecer entendiendo la situación.

"¿De qué están hablando los dos?" preguntó Dawn, no entendiendo nada. Yusei dio un paso al frente, llamando la atención de los tres.

"Parece, que mientras ustedes usan armaduras, nosotros tenemos algo distinto." Expresó el joven duelista.

"¿Un poder que ustedes tienen y nosotros no?" interrogó Alan, mirando al otro varón.

"Si…" dijo el joven de ojos morados, caminando hacia el frente, alejándose del grupo unos metros antes de detenerse. "Este es nuestro poder…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _129-Prelude To War- _(**Soundtrack: **_Battlestar Galactica_)

Yusei invocó su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y la colocó frente a su rostro. El joven comenzó a reunir energía en su llave, mientras su cuerpo se rodeó de una energía blanca, siendo esta su propia aura. Entonces, unos ocho anillos blancos, paralelos uno sobre el otro, comenzaron a salir de la _Keyblade_ y salieron disparadas hacia arriba, deteniéndose a un par de metros en el aire sobre Yusei. Al ver esto, Alan reconoció estos anillos.

_'Espera… ¡Esos son los círculos que aparecen durante un Synchro Summon!... o al menos se parecen en algo. ¿Qué estará pensando hacer Yu-?'_

De pronto, Yusei lanzó su _Keyblade_ hacia arriba, de tal forma que quedara en el centro de los ocho anillos, la llave girando sobre su eje en el centro de esta, mientras la energía blanca la rodeaba. Yusei miraba esto y sonrió.

"**_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star!..._**"

_'¡¿Qué?'_ pensó Alan con asombro. _'¡Ese es el canto para invocar a un monstro Synchro!'_

"**_…Become the path its light shines upon!_**"

Entonces, la _Keyblade_ se convirtió en un rayo de luz, que envolvió a Yusei abajo en la tierra mientras que la otra parte salió disparada al cielo. Los ocho anillos explotaron en luz, mientras que una enorme esfera se formó en donde estaba la _Keyblade_. Yusei alzó su mano derecha en dirección a esta esfera… mientras una criatura se formaba de ella.

"**_¡EAVON SUMMON!_**" Exclamó el joven con determinación, viendo a una criatura emerger de la esfera, generando un poderoso viento a su alrededor.

Ante la mirada atónita de Alan, una figura gigante, del tamaño de un edificio, emergió de la esfera; una criatura que parecía ser un dragón delgado, color blanco con unos detalles azules. El dragón extendió los brazos y las alas, haciendo que el resto de la esfera estallara en destellos de luz, como si fueran polvo de estrellas. Él, Dawn y Mimi veían esto con asombro, más Alan, quien no creía lo que veía… pero comenzó a creer… cuando Yusei terminó el enunciado.

"**_Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_**" exclamó el joven, el dragón rugiendo al escuchar su nombre, haciendo temblar la tierra a su alrededor.

**Fin del Capítulo 12**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan!¿Qué?¿_Eavon Summon_?¿Qué rayos es eso?... ¿Acaso será lo que _Master Raphael_ nos contó?

**Yusei:** Este es el poder que hemos obtenido, mientras ustedes conseguían esas armaduras. ¡Con sto podremos pelear contra estos gigantes!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **El nuevo poder; Eavon Summon.**_

**Amelia:** **_Dark Legend, a different path of justice!..._**

**Dawn/Mimi: **¡¿Tú también?

**Voz1(Hombre):** Haha, que patético eres, X.

**Voz2(Mujer):** Hola Lucy, ¿Me extrañaste?

**Lucy/X:** oh no…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong>_ _¡Esto es! ¡Este es uno de los cambios de los que les estaba diciendo! Este nuevo poder, Eavon Summon, es uno que estaba pensando desde mitad del Ep 5, pero nunca encontré forma de meterlo. Ahora, con el remake del Episodio 4, puedo hacerlo._

_Supongo que sabrán que es por la forma en la que Yusei lo hizo, ¿no? De cualquier modo, más en futuros capítulos._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_En otros temas, les digo que no subí nada del Episodio 1 que les dije que subiría el Sabado pasado. Se me fue la semana y no subí nada, pero espero subir al menos los capítulos del 1 al 4 para que vean el cambio que tenía pensado._

_En otros temas, al parecer me haré más activo en cuanto a dibujos, ya que en un rato más subiré a mi DeviantArt otra imagen de Kristal, para que vean como es._

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro Sabado, espero. Y no, creo que ya no habrá actualizaciones dobles hasta que termine el remake del Ep 4 y 5, para no presionarme._

_Nos vemos._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	14. Cap 13: El nuevo poder Eavon Summon

**_04/DIC/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Después de una batalla dura, _Magus_ logró vencer a las tres chicas, sus _Rune-Gods_ desapareciendo. X fue en ayuda de las tres, pero también cayó derrotado por la fuerza del _Avatar_. Cuando parecía todo vencido, Zero llegó en _Articuno _y logró hacer retroceder al gigante de datos… al menos por un momento, antes de que este se recuperara.

Abajo, Dawn, Mimi y Alan miraban hacia arriba cuando Amelia, Genki y Yusei llegaron con ellos, deseando ayudar. Los primeros tres les comentaron que no había nada que hacer, pero los segundos no lo pensaron así.

Entonces, Yusei hizo algo que Alan no creía era posible: invocó a _Stardust Dragon_, la criatura principal de Yusei… y parecía que lo había hecho de una forma distinta a la invocación que Alan sabía.

¿Qué es esta invocación?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 13: El nuevo poder; Eavon Summon<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _166-Yusei's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_)

Alan tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no podía creer lo que veía frente a él, y sabía que las dos chicas que lo acompañaban tampoco lo hacían.

_Stardust Dragon_, el monstro insignia de Yusei Fudo de _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_, estaba flotando sobre su dueño… y mucho más grande que lo normal.

_'¿Acaso Yusei usó un Keyblade Esper?'_ pensó Alan, mirando al enorme dragón y sintiendo el tamaño de su aura, sorprendiéndose al sentirla. _'No, no es un Keyblade Esper. Según Master Raphael, Keyblade Esper invoca a la criatura de la Keyblade, pero esta tiene el mismo poder que el original, por eso el Articuno no tiene tanto poder. ¡Pero este Stardust Dragon es enorme!¡No sólo en tamaño, sino en poder! Stardust Dragon mide máximo unos diez metros… ¡Este mide casi cincuenta!¡Casi el tamaño de un Rune-God!... Eavon Summon… ¿Acaso esto es lo que Raphael nos iba a decir?'_

"¡Wow!¡Es enorme!" exclamó Dawn con asombro. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Esto…" respondió Yusei, dándose la vuelta para ver a las chicas y al otro joven, mientras capturaba de nuevo la _Keyblade _roja que descendía, antes de colocarla en su hombro derecho. "…es mi _Stardust Dragon_… es mi _Eavon Summon._"

"¿_Eavon Summon_?" preguntó Mimi.

"Este es el poder que tenemos. Así como ustedes pueden usar el poder de las _Keyblades_ para llamar a sus armaduras, yo puedo invocar al espíritu de la llave a este mundo."

"¡Es más poderoso e impresionante que el _Articuno_ de Alan!" exclamó Dawn. "¿Es acaso una especie de _Keyblade Esper_?"

"Se los explicaré luego." expresó Yusei, mirando a su dragón. "¡Ve, _Stardust Dragon_!¡Lucha contra el gigante de verde!"

El enorme dragón blanco rugió con gran fuerza, antes de salir disparado hacia el cielo, volando a donde estaban _Articuno_, Zero, y el _Avatar Magus_. Alan, Dawn y Mimi siguieron de vista al dragón blanco, asombrados por eso.

"Eso fue… ¡Asombroso!" exclamó Dawn, sumamente emocionada.

"¿Será suficiente para vencer a ese gigante?" preguntó Mimi.

"No lo sé." Respondió Alan. "Espero que sí, ya que no tenemos otro gigante más pa-"

De pronto, Dawn, Mimi y Alan sintieron un destello; una expulsión de energía… justo detrás de ellos. Los tres voltearon rápidamente para ver que era… y vieron que Amelia estaba concentrando sus energías, emitiendo un aura negra, pero cálida, antes de lanzar su _Keyblade_ hacia arriba… al centro de ocho anillos oscuros.

"**_Dark Legend, a different path of justice!..._**"

"¡¿Tú también?" cuestionaron Dawn y Mimi con asombro, mirando como su amiga se preparaba para terminar su canto.

"**_Come forth and show the righteous of the darkness!_**" exclamó, mientras la _Keyblade_ emitió una columna de luz negra, mitad que engulló a Amelia mientras la otra salía disparada al cielo. Los ocho anillos explotaron, mientras una esfera se formaba en el lugar donde estaba su llave. "**_EAVON SUMMON!_**"

Una figura se comenzó a formar en la esfera oscura, al mismo tiempo que relámpagos la rodeaban. De pronto, la esfera estalló, y varios relámpagos azules inundaron el lugar, golpeando las rocas cercanas, electricidad estática llenando el ambiente. La criatura que emergía era muy conocida… por gente que viviera en _Pokearth._

"**_The Dark Legend, Deep Black Ruler Zekrom!_**" exclamó Amelia, al mismo tiempo que el _Pokemon _oscuro, conocido como _Zekrom_ rugía intensamente, truenos y relámpagos escuchándose a lo lejos por su presencia.

Dawn y Mimi, así como Alan, no podían creer lo que veían. Un _Legendary Pokemon_ que era enorme… ¡Era más grande incluso que un _Groudon_! Tenía casi el mismo tamaño que el _Stardust Dragon_ de Yusei que voló a pelear contra el coloso.

Los _Eavon Summons_ eran mucho más grandes que sus formas normales.

"**_Creature of legend that arrives in a life giving light!..._**"

Mimi, Dawn y Alan voltearon hacia un lado, dándose cuenta de que ahora Genki estaba emitiendo una energía rosada, aunque los anillos que emergieron de su llave parecían estar ardiendo en llamas, y lanzando la llave hacia ellas.

"**_Burning flames, become our greatest hope!_**"

_'¿Genki también puede invocar?'_ pensó Alan con confusión. _'Pero… esa es una Keyblade que representa un Mocchi. Puede ser fuerte, pero no creo que sirva un Mocchi contra un coloso como ell-'_

"**_EAVON SUMMON!_**"

Una explosión cubrió el lugar entero, evitando que todos pudieran ver la criatura que estaba siendo invocada. Alan creyó que se trataba de un Mocchi… pero al ver como un par de alas anaranjadas emergían de la explosión, esta creencia fue descartada… y por mucho.

"No puede ser…" dijo Alan, viendo como un enorme ave emergía de la explosión, mientras debajo de esta bestia, Genki atrapaba su _Keyblade_ y la extendía hacia la criatura envuelta en llamas.

"**_Revive, Legendary Creature Phoenix!_**" exclamó el joven, mientras que el enorme fénix soltaba un fuerte rugido, o algo similar, que hizo temblar la tierra.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Alan para sí mismo, mientras algunas brazas flotaban a su alrededor. "La _Keyblade_ de Genki es de un _Mocchi_. ¿Cómo es que puede salir un _Phoenix_?"

"Q-quizás…" empezó Mimi. "Quizás sea como la de Jaden; la _Winged Kuriboh_ representa a, bueno, un _Winged Kuriboh_, pero hay otro espíritu dentro de esta: _Elemental Hero Neos_."

"¿Dos espíritus en una sola _Keyblade_?" preguntó Dawn.

"Puede ser…"

Las dos nuevas criaturas flotaban detrás de sus dueños luego de ser invocados, esperando sus instrucciones.

"¡Ve, _Zekrom_!" exclamó Amelia, señalando al cielo. "¡Ayuda al _Stardust Dragon_ del señor Yusei y muéstrale al gigante de verde y dorado la justicia de la oscuridad!"

"¡Tu también, _Phoenix_!" exclamó Genki.

Ambas bestias rugieron de nuevo, antes de emprender vuelo y seguir al otro dragón que volaba más adelante, dejando al grupo de héroes atrás. Luego de que se perdieran sobre las nubes, Alan miró al otro hombre del lugar con seriedad.

"Yusei." Dijo Alan, llamando la atención del otro varón. "Cuéntame todo lo que sabes de este _Eavon Summon_."

"Si, te contaré lo que sé." Respondió Yusei, antes de mirar de nuevo al cielo. "Pero cuando esto termine…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _164-Differences Between People- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Un cilindro de energía esmeralda pasó a lado de él y la bestia alada que montaba, demasiado cerca para su gusto… y sólo era uno de los tantos que había evitado.

El _Maverick Hunter Zero_, parado sobre el lomo del _Legendary Pokemon Articuno_, evitaba los ataques del _Avatar Magus_, el coloso del _Epitaph User/Phantom Knight Kuhn_, quien acababa de recuperar sus energías y los atacaba con fuerza. Era obvio que el _Hunter_ y el _Pokemon_ no tuvieran oportunidades de derrotar al _Avatar_, siendo mucho más poderoso que los dos. Luego de evitar unos ataques, el _Hunter_ y el _Pokemon_ se detuvieron, mirando al coloso que estaba flotando frente a ellos.

"¿Te rindes?" preguntó Kuhn dentro de su _Avatar_. "Aún luchando juntos, sus poderes no son suficientes como para derrotarme."

"Pareces muy seguro de eso." Respondió Zero, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza y colocándose en guardia, al mismo tiempo en que _Articuno_ se preparaba para continuar.

"Claro que lo estoy; los datos que me indica mi _Avatar_ me dicen que ganaría fácilmente."

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"Con gusto."

_Magus_ se lanzó contra Zero y _Articuno_, quienes se prepararon para recibirlo, cada uno con sus propias técnicas. El coloso se acercó más y más a ellos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia…

…cuando todos notaron un destello blanco venir desde abajo y golpear al _Avatar_ en un costado.

"¡¿Pero qué-?" preguntó Kuhn para sí mismo, luego de sentir el poderoso impacto.

Zero y _Articuno_ vieron como un cilindro de energía blanco con algo de celeste emergió de las nubes e impactó en el _Avatar_, causando que este perdiera el control y comenzara a caer. Luego de descender por unos metros, Kuhn logró recuperar el control y mantenerse en el aire antes de entrar en las nubes, quedando a un par de metros sobre ellas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Zero, mirando hacia abajo, usando sus escáneres para ver lo que había entre las nubes… y lo que vio lo sorprendió. "¡Eso es…!"

Por su parte, Kuhn se recuperaba del ataque que lo dejó algo confundido, aunque sin heridas mayores. El hombre dentro del coloso miró a todos lados, buscando a su agresor.

"¿Dónde está?" se preguntó, mirando a sus alrededores. "¿Quién fue el que me at-?"

En ese momento, las alarmas de su _Avatar_ comenzaron a sonar, indicando que algo estaba por ocurrir… desde abajo de él. De pronto, de entre las nubes, un enorme dragón blanco emergió de estas y lanzó una poderosa mordida contra el gigante verde. Kuhn vio a la bestia venir y usó su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse, recibiendo la poderosa mordida de la criatura.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _124-A Powerful Enemy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball GT_)

"¿Qué es esto?¿De dónde vino?" preguntó Kuhn, quien usaba su otro brazo para tratar de liberarse de la mordida de la criatura.

_Magus_ comenzó a forcejear con el dragón, tratando de liberarse de las mandíbulas de la criatura. Comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro varias veces, aunque esto provocara daños en su propio brazo debido a los dientes del dragón. Pero al final esto resultó, ya que la criatura liberó el brazo del coloso esmeralda. Enfadado, el dragón, _Stardust_, soltó un poderoso rugido, tratando de intimidar a su oponente.

"¿Qué es esta criatura?" preguntó Kuhn para sí mismo. "¿Será alguna clase de _Rune-God_? Es muy distinto a los otros." Expresó, usando los escáneres del _Avatar_ para analizar al dragón, mirando los resultados. "No detecto ninguna presencia vital dentro de él. Eso significa que no es un _Rune-God_. Entonces, debe ser alguna especie de invocación o criatura mágica." Dijo, antes de colocarse en guardia. "¡Si es así, entonces no te tendré compasi-!"

De pronto, una esfera eléctrica y una llamarada golpearon al _Avatar_ en la espalda, dañándolo gravemente y sacando a Kuhn de concentración. _Stardust Dragon_ aprovechó esto, reunió energía en su boca y le lanzó su técnica especial, _Shooting Sonic_, a _Magus_, quien lo recibió de lleno. El gigante verde comenzaba a caer de nuevo, pero logró recuperarse antes de continuar cayendo dentro de las nubes.

"¡Rayos!¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Kuhn, empezando a flotar de nuevo para salir de las nubes. "¿Quién fue el que me atacó as-?"

Pero entonces, al momento de salir de las nubes, sus ojos se posaron en el dragón blanco _Stardust_… y otras dos bestias que estaban a su lado. Uno era otro dragón, totalmente negro, y su cola parecía ser una turbina. El otro era una enorme ave anaranjada.

Eran _Zekrom_ y _Phoenix_.

Arriba, sobre _Articuno_, Zero miraba lo que ocurría debajo de él, en especial a las tres nuevas criaturas que aparecieron para enfrentar al coloso.

"¿De quienes serán esos gigantes?" se preguntó, analizando la situación. "¿Acaso serán de esos tres?" Preguntó, mirando seriamente al enemigo. "Entonces, no debo perderlo de vista."

Abajo, Kuhn miró a las tres bestias nuevas, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa.

"¡Imposible!¡Polaris no comentó que hubiera más bestias que protegieran _Céfiro_ aparte de los _Rune Gods_!" exclamó con asombro y enfado, no entendiendo de donde habían venido esas criaturas… hasta que recordó algo. "Los _N-Warriors_… ¡Estos gigantes deben ser de ellos!"

_Stardust Dragon_, _Zekrom_ y _Phoenix_ soltaron cada uno su rugido, haciendo vibrar el cielo, tanto que incluso Kuhn y Zero sintieron la vibración. _Magus_ no se inmutó ante esto, mirando seriamente a las tres bestias.

"Bueno…" Dijo el _Epitaph User_ con seriedad. "Si quieren pelear conmigo, entonces pelearemos."

Entonces, Kuhn juntó sus dos manos, reuniendo gran energía alrededor de su cuerpo y de su _Avatar_.

"¡Tomen esto!_¡__FLASH OF GREEN!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Varios destellos de luz esmeralda emergieron del cuerpo de _Magus_ disparándose en todas direcciones. _Stardust Dragon_, _Zekrom_ y _Phoenix_ usaron sus habilidades para volar para evitar los destellos esmeraldas. Las tres bestias evitaban los destellos como si fueran misiles o ráfagas de artillería anti-aérea, demostrando las habilidades que poseían, a veces lanzando sus propios ataques a los destellos esmeraldas que venían directo hacia ellos, evitando ser impactados. Kuhn miró esto con asombro; esas criaturas tenían más agilidad de lo que había pensado.

Entonces, luego de evitar un último ataque enemigo, _Stardust Dragon_ reunió energía en su boca y la liberó en un poderoso cilindro de energía blanca, _Shooting Sonic_, su técnica especial. Kuhn vio el ataque venir y se preparó, levantando ambos brazos hacia el frente.

"_¡LEAF SHIELD!_" exclamó el _Epitaph User_, generando seis enormes hojas que formaron un escudo de energía frente a él.

El ataque de _Stardust Dragon_ impactó en el escudo de _Magus_, creando una gran explosión que lo empujó hacia atrás. _Magus _salió volando hacia atrás, dos de sus seis hojas desapareciendo con el impacto, y otra más a punto de caer. Mientras Kuhn intentaba recuperarse, se dio cuenta de que _Zekrom_ apareció frente a él. El _Legendary Pokemon_ se envolvió en energía celeste, formando una esfera de electricidad, _Fusion Bolt_, que salió disparada hacia _Magus_, quien usó su escudo para defenderse del ataque. La explosión resultante destruyó tres de las cuatro hojas que quedaban, dejando sólo una para mantener el escudo.

Pero esto no había terminado ahí. _Phoenix_, quien en ese momento volaba alrededor de los otros tres gigantes, se envolvió en llamas, pareciendo una verdadera ave de fuego, y comenzó a volar hacia el _Avatar_. Kuhn vio a la tercera criatura acercarse a él, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al ver lo que se le acercaba. Con las pocas energías que le quedaban, intentó mantener su escudo en alto, fortaleciéndolo.

Pero el _Phoenix_ embistió con fuerza contra el escudo, creando otra gran explosión, engullendo a ambos gigantes. Dentro de la nube de humo, el fénix rompió el escudo de energía, impactando de lleno en el _Avatar_, causándole gran dolor a su dueño dentro de él, mientras lo volvía a empujar hacia atrás.

Arriba, Zero miró esto y abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que era su oportunidad.

"¡Ahora!¡Vamos!"

Con esto dicho, _Articuno_ voló velozmente hacia abajo, tratando de alcanzar al _Avatar_ en su caída. El _Pokemon_ logró alcanzarlo, dejándolo pasar a su lado, mientras Zero reunía energía en su cuerpo.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamó el _Hunter_, dando un puñetazo hacia el frente, golpeando el aire. "_¡REKKOUHA!_"

Desde atrás de las nubes, varios cometas de energía emergieron y pasaron a lado de Zero y _Articuno_, viajando velozmente hacia _Magus_, quien recibió de lleno los ataques por todo su cuerpo, siendo lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza. El enorme coloso salió disparado, introduciéndose en las nubes nuevamente. Pero, luego de unos segundos, el _Phantom Knight_ se recuperó y emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, emergiendo de las nubes una vez más.

Kuhn respiraba con dificultad, sus energías casi a punto de agotarse, a pesar de haberse recuperado con ese objeto que Polaris le había dado… y que le dijo que sus energías se recuperarían sólo por un momento. Mirando al frente, el hombre miró a las tres bestias que lo encaraban, colocándose una al lado de la otra, mirando al _Avatar_ para ver lo que iba a hacer. _Articuno_ comenzó a descender y a colocarse frente a las otras tres bestias, con Zero aún sobre él.

"¿Te rindes ahora?" cuestionó el _Maverick Hunter_, señalándolo con su _Keyblade_. "Ven con nosotros por las buenas. Si no, entonces tendremos que obligarte."

"He, pareces muy seguro de eso…" respondió Kuhn, riendo un poco.

"Te superamos en número, y ya casi no tienes fuerza. Creo que esta vez sí puedo estar seguro."

El _Epitaph User_ apretó los dientes. Sabía que si seguían, perdería por la desventaja numérica y energética, y no podía permitirse perder en ese momento… había mucho en juego.

_'¡Rayos!'_ exclamó Kuhn, dentro de su _Avatar_. _'La pelea contra las Magic Knights me dejó muy debilitado. Si sigo así, perderé esta pelea…'_

**_ '¡Regresa ahora, Kuhn!'_**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

De pronto, una voz forzó a que el _Epitaph User_ continuara pensando en una forma de vencer al _Hunter._ Era una voz que él reconocía…

_'¿Uh?¿Emperatriz Polaris?'_ cuestionó el _Epitaph User_ en su mente, habiendo escuchado la voz de Polaris en su mente.

**_'Ya has hecho lo suficiente. Tu y Lock regresen ahora…'_**

_'De acuerdo, mi señora…'_ pensó Kuhn, para luego mirar a Zero. "Tienes suerte. Debo de irme ahora. Nos volveremos a ver, muchacho…"

"¡No te lo permitiré!_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

Zero liberó un poderoso cilindro de energía de su cañón izquierdo, mientras que _Articuno_ lanzó un _Blizzard_. Ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia el _Avatar_, pero cuando estaban por golpearlo, el coloso simplemente desapareció, y los ataques pasaron de largo.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Zero, buscando al coloso por todos lados con sus escáneres… sin éxito. "¡Se escapó!"

* * *

><p>En la batalla entre Lock contra Takato y Tai, los tres estaban cansados, aunque los jóvenes héroes parecían aún más. Aún en desventaja, ellos querían seguir, sorprendiendo al <em>Phantom Knight.<em>

_'Ya veo… así que esta es su fuerza… interesante.'_ Pensó, antes de mirar a los guerreros. "Ha sido un placer pelear contra ustedes… pero por ahora, debo retirarme."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Tai, confundido. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Que por ahora, sus vidas han sido perdonadas… pero pronto, los volveré a ver. Adiós, guerreros del _Nintenverse._"

Y con esto dicho, Lock desapareció, confundiendo a los dos guerreros, quienes sólo miraron el lugar donde estaba antes.

"¿Se fue?" preguntó Takato.

"Eso creo. Ya no puedo sentirlo." Respondió Tai, mirando a todos lados. "¿Pero porqué se fue? Si seguíamos peleando, hubiéramos perdido."

"No pensemos en eso. Hay que ayudar a los demás."

"Tienes razón… vamos."

Sin prestarle más atención, Tai y Takato comenzaron a correr, lo más rápido que podían en esas condiciones, queriendo reunirse con sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Al parecer, con la retirada de los dos <em>Phantom Knights<em>, los _Heartless _que atacaban el castillo desaparecieron, retirándose en las sombras.

Con el grupo de Alan, él y los demás miraban al cielo, a donde las tres criaturas de los nuevos _N-Warriors_ se fueron a pelear, sobre las nubes que cubrían el planeta. Sólo Mimi, Dawn y Alan podían sentir la presencia de los demás, mientras que Amelia, Genki y Yusei sólo podían mirar al cielo, esperando alguna señal.

De pronto, Mimi, Dawn y Alan sintieron algo extraño; la ausencia de algo… o alguien.

"¿Pudieron sentirlo?" preguntó Mimi, mirando a sus dos compañeros, llamando la atención de los otros tres. "El aura del gigante enemigo desapareció."

"¿Ah?¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Amelia con confusión. "¿De qué hablan?"

"Nosotros podemos sentir la presencia de otro ser vivo." Respondió Alan con seriedad. "Estábamos sintiendo las presencias de sus tres criaturas, Zero, y del enemigo."

"¿Ustedes pueden hacer eso?" cuestionó Yusei con interés.

"Así es."

"¿Y a que se refieren con que la del enemigo desapareció?"

"¡Que ganamos!" exclamó Dawn, levantando dos de sus dedos en señal de victoria y cerró un ojo. "¡Derrotamos al enemigo!... o escapó. ¡El punto es que ganamos!"

"¡¿Enserio?" preguntó Genki con alegría, antes de saltar y levantar un puño hacia el cielo mientras estaba en el aire. "¡Genial!¡Ganamos!"

"¡Excelente!¡Esos villanos no tenían oportunidad contra nosotros!" exclamó Amelia, llevándose sus manos a sus caderas, sacando el pecho con orgullo… sin darse cuenta de que al hacer esto resaltaban más sus pechos para que Genki, aún en el aire, y Alan, levantando una ceja y sonriendo, los notaran y les prestaran más atención… y que Dawn se sintiera más celosa. Yusei estaba viendo a otro lado y no lo notó.

"Entonces… se terminó." Comentó Yusei, mirando a Alan seriamente.

"Si… y gracias a ustedes." Respondió el joven, mirando hacia el cielo. "Gracias a ustedes…"

"Entonces, reunámonos con los otros." Dijo Mimi, llamando la atención de todos. "Vamos a ver cómo están los demás."

"Tiene razón. ¡Vamos!"

Sin decir más, los seis comenzaron a correr, dirigiéndose a donde estaban Tai y Takato, los más cercanos a ellos, quienes también corrían para reunirse con el grupo.

* * *

><p>La batalla había terminado. Sin embargo, lejos de ahí, las dos figuras que veían todo desde las sombras seguían atentas, sabiendo que era el momento para actuar.<p>

"Parece que la pelea terminó." Comentó una de las figuras, claramente femenina, soltando una pequeña risa. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro que si." Respondió la otra figura, esta vez siendo un hombre, quien miraba con malicia al lugar de la batalla, sonriendo de forma maniaca. "¡He esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo!"

"¡Entonces vamos!"

Los dos seres que estaban observando la batalla desde un lugar seguro comenzaron a actuar, convirtiéndose en energía oscura y moviéndose a gran velocidad al nivel del suelo para evitar ser detectados.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Zero sobrevolaba el área donde habían caído Lucy y X, luego de cerciorarse de que Marina y Anaís estuvieran bien. El <em>Legendary Pokemon<em> que montaba, _Articuno_, empezaba a descender a donde estaban los dos jóvenes caídos, cuando él y Zero detectaron algo; una oscuridad viajando rápidamente al nivel del suelo que se acercaba a donde estaban Lucy y X, antes de golpearlos a los dos, rodeándolos en una energía oscura.

"¡¿Qué?" cuestionó Zero, viendo el aura negra alrededor de los dos. "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó, antes de invocar su _Keyblade_ y saltar a donde estaban Lucy y X, decidido a sacar esa oscuridad de sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_002-Dive into the Heart -Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_) _-_

Lucy comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Se sentía cansada, abrumada y adolorida, debido a los múltiples ataques de Kuhn y su _Avatar_. Como daría lo que sea porque Anaís estuviera despierta ahora…

"¡Anaís!" exclamó la pelirroja, recordando a su amiga caída, despertándose por completo. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, notó que algo estaba mal. "¿Eh?¿Dónde estoy?"

Lucy tenía abierto los ojos, pero a donde quiera que ella volteara, sólo había oscuridad. Era un vacío enorme, frío, en el cual ella estaba en el centro, o lo que parecía el centro. La joven se puso de pie, algo temerosa por pensar que estaba sola.

"¡¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?¡¿Quien sea?" exclamó la joven, esperando escuchar a alguien cerca.

Pero no había nadie ahí…

El temor se había apoderado de su cuerpo, un temor que era prácticamente nuevo, uno que la hacía temblar. Era un temor que le hacía recordar un horrible hecho en el pasado, y que hacía que ella se llevara una mano a la frente para evitar esos recuerdos.

La pelea, entre Latis y ella contra uno de los _Phantom Knights_, Zek. El guerrero oscuro activando una técnica que envolvía todo en una zona de oscuridad, una que ninguno de los dos podía ver a través de ella, sólo viéndose a ellos mismos y a su compañero. Las heridas provocadas por la oscuridad, ataques hechos por Zek desde las sombras… y por último…

La imagen de Latis frente a ella, habiendo saltado para protegerla, con tres enormes garras que sobresalían de su cuerpo, habiendo perforado su corazón… garras que le pertenecían a Zek.

La desesperación la había envuelto en su manto, causando gran pánico en la chica, creyendo que estaría sola en esta oscuridad eternamente. Ella se llevó las manos a su cabeza, teniéndole un gran pánico a la oscuridad, uno que la había cambiado demasiado, comparándola a como era antes.

"¡¿Hola?¡Por favor!" exclamó la chica, quien luego de unos segundos, miró al suelo, si es que había suelo debajo de ella, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. "Por favor…" dijo ya ella, con su voz que se había vuelto un pequeño hilo de sonido, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. "Alguien…quien sea…respóndanme…"

"¡Lucy!"

La guerrera de fuego miró sorprendida al frente, antes de voltear a su izquierda, esperando que su mente no le estuviera jugando bromas. Pero lo que comenzó a distinguir fue a una figura acercarse a ella rápidamente, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Al acercarse más, la joven se dio cuenta de que se trataba de X, cuyo cuerpo emitía una tenue luz blanca, haciéndolo visible en esa oscuridad. El joven estaba usando su ropa humana, algo que no entendía, pero que no le importaba. La desesperación había desparecido del rostro de la joven, siendo reemplazado por uno que mostraba una gran felicidad.

"¡Lucy!" exclamó X, llegando al fin con ella. "¿Estás bien?¿No te pasó al-?"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_) _-_

No pudo terminar esa frase, ya que la chica se lanzó contra él, rodeando su cintura con sus delgados brazos, abrazándolo con gran fuerza y colocando su rostro en el pecho del joven. X se detuvo de golpe, sumamente confundido… y algo apenado debido a la acción repentina de la chica.

Lucy lo abrazaba con fuerza, y no un abrazo de amigos, sino uno de esos abrazos que significaba temor y un deseo de no soltar eso que parecía ser un salvavidas en medio de un agitado mar. Ella no retiraba sus brazos del cuerpo del joven, por temor a perderlo, y no dejaba de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. El _Hunter_ se sintió raro… claro, se sintió aún más raro cuando su cuerpo sintió la suavidad y calidez de la chica que lo abrazaba… de todas las cualidades que hacían a Lucy una mujer. X se sonrojó un poco ante este pensamiento, uno que nunca había tenido antes en su vida.

_'Debe ser mi nueva mitad humana… si, debe ser eso…'_ pensó el _Hunter_, aún con su rostro rojo de la pena.

Apenas iba a decir algo, cuando sintió su camisa celeste humedecerse poco a poco. En ese momento fue cuando supo que algo estaba mal, y sus sospechas fueron respondidas cuando sintió a la chica temblar un poco y escuchar sus sollozos.

"¿Lucy?" preguntó X con confusión.

"Qué bueno que estás aquí…" respondió la chica entre llantos. "Creí que iba a estar aquí sola por siempre… pero qué bueno que estás aquí."

X no podía creerlo. Esta no era la Lucy que él conocía… claro, sólo llevaba conociéndola unas pocas horas, sin embargo, él no creía que una chica tan energética como ella tuviera este lado tan… frágil.

_'Aunque, según Alan, Kristal también tiene un lado así…'_ pensó el _Hunter_, intentando hallarle lógica a todo.

La chica continuaba llorando, humedeciendo la camisa de X, algo que al _Hunter_ no le importaba en absoluto. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, abrazó a la chica para intentar calmarla, con su mano derecha en la nuca de ella y la otra en su espalda.

"Ya, tranquila… no estás sola…" dijo X, intentando calmar a Lucy con pequeñas palmadas en su cabeza y espalda. Él no sabía cómo calmarla, ya que nunca había calmado a una mujer antes, pero sabía que debía hacer algo.

Ambos permanecieron así por lo que parecían horas... aunque en realidad sólo pasaron unos tres minutos. Después de este tiempo, Lucy levantó su cara, ahora mirando a X, quien rápidamente notó que sus ojos estaban algo rojos por las lágrimas que habían caído.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el joven, no sabiendo que más decir en un momento así.

"Si, gracias. Es la tercera vez que me ayudas de esta forma…" dijo ella, pensando en las otras dos veces que él la ayudó; la primera cuando le entregó el medallón de Latis y la otra cuando evitó que las rocas la aplastaran, poniendo su cuerpo como soporte para sostenerlas. "Disculpa por eso."

"No hay problema."

Después de unos minutos, y de que Lucy se calmara, los dos se separaron, y la joven vio la mancha húmeda en la camisa de X, producto de sus lágrimas.

"Lo siento por eso…" dijo Lucy, señalando a la camisa de X.

"Ya dije que no hay problema, ya se secará. Por ahora, hay que ver donde estamos."

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a todos lados, esperando ver algo en toda esa oscuridad. Sin embargo, no había nada más que ellos dos.

"No puedo ver nada." Dijo Lucy con cierta incertidumbre.

"Ni yo." Expresó X, apagando sus escáneres internos. "Mis escáneres no pueden detectar nada en este lugar. Es como si estuviéramos en un mundo vacío. ¿Qué podremos hacer?"

"Quizás haya que caminar. No ganaremos nada si nos quedamos aquí."

"Es cierto, pero quizás terminemos caminando eternamente sin lograr salir."

"Tienes razón, pero no creo que quedarnos aquí nos ayude."

"Si, quizás sea mejor el tener que- ¡Cuidado!"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_129-Prelude To War- _(**Soundtrack: **_Battlestar Galactica_) _-_

Alcanzando a ver algo de la izquierda, Lucy y X lograron saltar hacia atrás, justo antes de que un cometa de energía verde impactara el suelo donde ellos estaban antes. Ambos jóvenes tocaron el suelo con sus pies, siendo arrastrados un poco por la fuerza de la explosión creada por el cometa de energía, para luego mirar a todos lados mientras invocaban sus armas; Lucy su espada de fuego y X su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y su _X-Buster_ en su mano izquierda, algo que podía hacer aún en apariencia _Humana_.

"¿Quién está ahí?¡Muéstrate!" exclamó X con determinación, buscando al agresor desde lejos.

"_¡Sigues igual que siempre, X! Aunque ahora eres un poco más asertivo…_"

La sangre de X se heló. Él conocía muy bien esa voz y no creía que volvería a escucharla. Lucy volteó a ver al joven que estaba a su lado, viendo como su rostro se llenaba de sorpresa.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la guerrera de fuego, algo preocupada por el joven a su lado. Sin embargo, este no le hizo caso.

"No… no puedes ser tu…" dijo X con incredulidad.

"_Si X… soy yo…"_

Los dos pudieron escuchar unos pasos acercándose por el frente de ellos, aunque era imposible ya que hasta hace unos segundos era imposible verlo. Pero Lucy pudo distinguir una figura saliendo de la oscuridad frente a ellos; era un sujeto con una armadura parecida a la de X, pero de color verde y con algunos picos o púas en su cuello, muñecas y piernas. El nuevo sujeto, una copia exacta de X, pero maligna, miró a los dos jóvenes con sus ojos carmesí, y teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nos volvemos a ver, X." dijo el sujeto, a lo que X apretó sus dientes.

"¡_Return X_!" exclamó el _Hunter _azul con gran furia.

"¿Sorprendido de verme?" preguntó el nuevo sujeto. "Vaya… ni siquiera me has dado un hola."

"¿Return X?" preguntó Lucy a X, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, él no le respondió, sino el sujeto de frente.

"Tú debes ser Lucy, al _Magic Knight_ de fuego, ¿oh no?" preguntó el nuevo sujeto, Return X, con malicia.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú?¿Como sabes de mi?" preguntó Lucy, sujetando su espada con fuerza.

"Eso es fácil; conozco a alguien que es como yo que me lo dijo… sólo que se relaciona más contigo que con X y yo."

"¿Alguien como tu… y que es lo mismo que tu eres de X?"

"_¡Así es, Lucy! Él es de X lo mismo que yo soy de ti._"

El rostro de Lucy se llenó de asombro al escuchar esa voz, mientras que X se colocó en guardia al escuchar a lo que podría ser un nuevo enemigo. Ambos voltearon hacia atrás, en dirección de donde provenía la voz, y vieron a alguien salir de las sombras. Esta vez, era la figura de una chica, de traje negro y una armadura blanca con algunas gemas rojas. Su largo cabello rosado le llegaba hasta cintura. La chica sonrió a los dos jóvenes, sus ojos color rubí miraban en especial a Lucy.

"Hola, querida Lucy, ¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó la mujer.

"No puede ser…" dijo la pelirroja con asombro. "_¿Luz?_"

"Haha, veo que estás muy sorprendida… ¿No es así?"

"Pero… ¿Cómo?"

X no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Estaban atrapados en ese lugar extraño, y luego Return X apareció frente a ellos. Además, al parecer Lucy conocía a esa chica que acababa de aparecer.

"¿Y bien, X?¿Que harás?" preguntó Return X, caminado hacia ellos, provocando que X se colocara en guardia.

"¿Y tu Lucy? Ya no podrás escapar…" dijo la chica, Luz, acercándose a ellos, haciendo que Lucy se preparara.

Lucy y X se colocaron espalda con espalda, cada uno encarando al que conocían, aún con muchas dudas. La oscuridad por un momento pareció envolverlos a los dos, no dejándolos escapar.

**Fin del Capitulo 13**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan!¡Cielos! Return X y Luz, las partes oscuras de X y Lucy, han regresado. ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes para salir de esto?

**Return X:** No importa lo que hagan, nos quedaremos con sus cuerpos. ¡Así seremos completos!...Los venceremos, cariño...

**Luz:** claro, querido...

**Lucy/X:** ¿Uh?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **Batalla conmigo mismo.**_

**Luz:** No puede ser… Lucy…

**Lucy:** ¡No dejaré que más gente muera!

**X:** Lucy… tus ojos…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-Zero Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Stardust Dragon.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Stardust Dragon-_**

**_-Estatura: 46.9 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 15 toneladas.-_**

**_-Edad: Incalculable-_**

**_-Aura Element: Viento/Luz-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 495,600 unidades.-_**

**_-Descripción: Stardust Dragon era originalmente el monstruo Synchro principal de Yusei Fudo, sirviendo como uno de los cinco dragones protectores del Crimson Dragon, una deidad de Duelmo.-_**

**_-Stardust Dragon sigue las órdenes de Yusei durante sus duelos y, gracias a las habilidades que posee, Yusei los ha ganado todos.-_**

**_-Como Eavon Summon, su altura cambió considerablemente, siendo ahora muchas veces más grande que antes.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando a Zekrom.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Zekrom-_**

**_-Estatura: 46.6 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 17 toneladas.-_**

**_-Edad: Incalculable-_**

**_-Aura Element: Eléctrico/Oscuridad-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 495,500 unidades.-_**

**_-Descripción: Zekrom es uno de los Legendary Pokemons del mundo de Pokearth, representando la oscuridad.-_**

**_-Teniendo su hogar en la región Unova, Zekrom es uno de los Legendary Pokemons que conforman el "Tao Trio", junto con los Legendary Pokemons Reshiram y Kyurem.- _**

**_-Zekrom eligió a Amelia como su guerrera elegida, volviéndose una Keyblade.-_**

**_-Como Eavon Summon, su altura cambió considerablemente, siendo ahora muchas veces más grande que antes.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando a Phoenix.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Phoenix-_**

**_-Estatura: 45.1 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 16 toneladas.-_**

**_-Edad: Incalculable-_**

**_-Aura Element: Fuego-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 495,550 unidades.-_**

**_-Descripción: Este Phoenix es una criatura legendaria de la serie de Monster Rancher, rival de la poderosa bestia Moo.-_**

**_-En la serie, el alma principal de Phoenix se dividió en cinco almas de monstruos, que después se fusionaron.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, ahora el alma de Phoenix es distinta a la de los cinco monstruos, quienes pueden continuar con sus vidas.-_**

**_-Eligió a Genki como su guerrero elegido durante estas Galaxian Wars.-_**

**_-A diferencia de otras criaturas, su altura no cambió al volverse un Eavon Summon, ya que de por si era demasiado grande desde el inicio.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, otro capítulo más. Disculpen por ponerlo tarde._

_Bueno, más del nuevo poder, Eavon Summon. Y no, no es un poder del Anime, es un poder inventado... algo. Aquellos que han visto Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (que supongo son pocos), verán que me basé en las Synchro Summon de la serie, con la frase y todo. Pero aparte de eso, lo demás lo pensé. Luego se sabrá más de estas invocaciones._

_Bueno, es todo. Nos vemos el otro Sabado, espero..._

_Sobres._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	15. Cap 14: Batalla conmigo mismo

**_11/DIC/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Luego de que Yusei invocara a _Stardust Dragon_, Amelia y Genki invocaron a otras criaturas: _Zekrom_ y _Phoenix_ respectivamente, este último sorprendiendo a Alan. Las tres criaturas encararon a _Magus_ y, con ayuda de Zero, lograron hacer retroceder al gigante de datos, ya que la pelea anterior lo había cansado y sus nuevas energías estaban desapareciendo. Kuhn desapareció, siguiendo órdenes de su emperatriz, para continuar la lucha después.

Mientras tanto, Lucy y X se encuentran en un mundo oscuro, sin salida visible. Dos seres oscuros aparecen frente a ellos, tratándose de _Return X_ y _Luz_, con X y Lucy mirando sin creer lo que veían frente a ellos. ¿Qué harán Lucy y X para salir de esta situación tan difícil?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 14: Batalla conmigo mismo (Battle with Myself).<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

Tanto Lucy como X estaban confundidos, asustados y preparados; la aparición de aquellos que se suponían son su 'lado oscuro', los confundía. Mientras tanto, los recién llegados, los susodichos 'lado oscuro' de los dos, los miraban con satisfacción.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Luz, el lado oscuro de Lucy.

"¿Acaso los ratones les comieron la lengua?" dijo Return X, el lado oscuro de X.

X apretó los dientes y sus puños, mirando a su alter-ego con gran enfado, dándose cuenta de que Lucy veía de la misma forma a la chica frente a ellos.

"X, ¿Conoces a ese sujeto?" preguntó Lucy con curiosidad, no apartándole la vista a sus enemigos.

"Lamentablemente si." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Return X es el resultado de un experimento con algo llamado _Limiter_, que absorbía información de _Mavericks_ que Zero y yo vencimos. Luego de absorber a varios, se formó una nueva forma de vida; iX, la forma original de Return X, cuando me infectó. Me controló por unos instantes, y me volví sumamente agresivo y destructivo. Lo destruí, pero volvió a aparecer años después, donde volví a destruirlo… pero terminó dentro de mi mente." Comentó X con seriedad. "¿Y tú, Lucy?¿Conoces a esa mujer?"

"Si, la conozco… ella es yo."

"¿Tu lado oscuro?"

"Más o menos; Luz fue creada después de la primera vez que vinimos a _Céfiro_, cuando matamos a la princesa Esmeralda. Debido a eso, una parte de mi corazón se quedó aquí y cuando regresamos comenzó a atacarme. Al final, ella y yo nos unimos de nuevo. Pero no entiendo. ¿Porqué está aquí de nuevo?"

"Eso es muy fácil…" dijo Return X con malicia.

"… sus corazones aún tienen oscuridad." Respondió la joven llamada Luz, con la misma malicia que el joven, mientras caminaba, rodeando a Lucy y a X hasta llegar con Return X. "Creo que yo empezaré la historia, ¿Te parece?"

"He, como quieras…" respondió Return X.

La mujer de cabello rosado miraba a la joven pelirroja, sonriéndole extrañamente, cosa que causó que la última sintiera escalofríos.

"Es simple, Lucy…" dijo Luz. "Tu nunca te preocupaste por mí."

"¿Uh?" preguntó Lucy.

"Es cierto…" dijo la mujer, con un tono de voz que demostraba algo de tristeza. "A pesar de que cuando nos unimos me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, me sentí muy sola dentro de tu corazón… y mas cuando regresaste a _Céfiro_ hace unos días."

"¿Q-que quieres decir?"

"¡Que tu nunca pensaste en mi!" Exclamó la mujer de cabello rosado con enfado… antes de sacar la lengua de forma inocente. "¿Te lo creíste, verdad?"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Lucy algo sorprendida.

"¡Si!¡Te lo creíste todo!¡Hahahahaha!" Exclamó la mujer, riendo a carcajadas. El joven que estaba a su lado se golpeó el rostro, apenándose de su compañera, una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

"¿Tenías que hacer eso?" preguntó Return X con enfado.

"No tiene nada de malo reírse un poco." respondió Luz con inocencia, antes de volver a ver la _Magic Knight_. "Bueno, en realidad, aparecí porque ya no me agradaste."

"¿Cómo que ya no te agradé?" preguntó Lucy con confusión.

"Sentía celos, ¿Ok?" dijo Luz, cruzándose de brazos. "Desde que regresamos a tu mundo, sólo pensabas en Latis; Latis esto, Latis aquello, y nunca pensabas en mi… y me sentía muy triste. Yo quería hacerte feliz, querida Lucy…" ella dijo esto, cerrando los ojos y poniéndole más sentimiento a su voz, provocando que, tanto X como su lado oscuro miraran extrañados a la chica.

"Sabes…" Empezó X, mirando a su compañera, mientras señalaba a Luz. "Tu lado oscuro te tiene un cariño _MUY_ extraño, Lucy."

"Si… creo…" Respondió la pelirroja, sonrojándose y mirando al suelo.

"Como sea…" expresó Luz, saliéndose rápidamente de ese estado en el que estaba. "Cuando regresaste a _Céfiro_ y viste a tu amado Latis, me sentí muy triste, porque no me ponías atención. Y cuando ese sujeto lo mató, te derrumbaste por completo… ya no eras la de antes y por eso… ya no lo podía soportar."

"Luz…"

"Así que me escapé de tu corazón en ese momento de debilidad tuya y planee la forma en que sólo me vieras a mí. Ahora con Latis fuera, ya no hay nada que se interponga… ¡Solo ese muchacho que está a lado tuyo!" exclamó ella, señalando a X.

"¿Yo?" preguntó el _Hunter_, señalándose a si mismo.

"¡Exactamente!¡Por esa promesa que le hiciste a ella!"

"¡Woa!¿Como sabes de eso?"

"Soy parte de Lucy, sé lo que ella sabe… ¡Por eso te eliminaré!" exclamó la mujer, con su puño derecho ardiendo en llamas.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Return X, colocando una mano al frente de Luz para evitar que ella avance. "Él es mío, y lo sabes, así que no te metas en esto."

"Como quieras…" dijo Luz, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bien, X." expresó el joven oscuro, mirando a su otro yo. "Me imagino que te preguntaras el porque es que estoy aquí ¿No?"

"Claro que si." Respondió el _Hunter_, mirándolo con seriedad. "¿Cómo es que estas en este mundo, Return X?"

"Antes que nada, llámame ReX…"

"¿ReX?" preguntó X confundido.

"Claro… porque yo también soy humano ahora."

"¿¡Que!"

"Lo que te pasó a ti, me pasó a mí. Recuerda; yo soy tú y tú eres yo, ambos somos uno mismo, X."

"¡Tu y yo no somos nada!" exclamó el _Hunter_ con enfado.

"Y aún así somos uno, X. Recuerda, un monstruo como yo solo puede ser creado por uno más grande… como tú."

"¡No mientas!¡Tú fuiste creado por un virus creado por el Dr. Doopler!¡Uno que me infectó y tomó forma humana! Sólo eres los pensamientos negativos de mi persona."

"Y fui creado con tu propia oscuridad, la misma que me volvió a la vida."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Hay algo que mi compañera olvidó decirles; normalmente, no hubiéramos podido regresar a este mundo, de no ser por tres cosas; numero uno: aún cuando nos absorbieron, sus corazones todavía tenían esa oscuridad que los caracterizaba; Lucy por no volver a ver a Latis y tu, X, por tu dolor por seguir luchando en la _Maverick Wars._ Numero dos: su llegada a _Céfiro._ Como saben, este es un mundo donde los deseos se vuelven realidad siempre y cuando un corazón sea fuerte, no importando que este sea bueno o malo. Nosotros simplemente deseamos salir, pero no hubiéramos podido de no ser por el numero tres: _Phantom Planet..._"

"¿_Phantom Planet_?" preguntaron Lucy y X, sumamente confundidos.

"El mundo de los llamados _Phantom Knights._" respondió Luz, cruzándose de brazos. "Así lo conocemos nosotros, pero no sabemos cual sea su verdadero nombre. La oscuridad que emite ese planeta a tan poca distancia de _Céfiro_ afectó este mundo y a los corazones de sus habitantes… y claro, a los de ustedes. Gracias a esa energía oscura, nosotros pudimos salir. Yo salí del corazón de Lucy hace dos días…mientras que mi querido ReX salió del corazón de X hace unas horas."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¿Querido?" preguntaron X y Lucy, sumamente extrañados. ReX se limitó a ver a su compañera, Luz, con cierto desgano.

"Sabes cariño, no debes decir eso a todos." dijo ReX.

"¡¿Cariño?" volvieron a preguntar los dos jóvenes, aún más confundidos que hace segundos.

"Pero es que eres lindo…" dijo Luz, mirando al que estaba a su lado de forma algo pícara.

"Vaya, se ve que no te puedo convencer, ¿Verdad?"

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de X y Lucy, ReX y Luz se besaron… lenta, tierna y apasionadamente, un beso lleno de pasión y deseo… bueno, más deseo que pasión. Permanecieron por lo que parecían horas… pero sólo fueron unos treinta segundos, y cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos con cierta ternura, antes de ver con malicia a sus otros yo, para ver sus reacciones y reírse de ellos.

X los miraba con sorpresa… suma sorpresa. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos, uno de sus parpados se movía rápidamente, mientras su boca permanecía abierta. Su avanzado cerebro no podía comprender lo que veía. Mientras, Lucy veía la escena también extrañada, con las manos sobre la boca, en forma de puños y, por alguna razón, un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Pero que…" empezó el _Hunter _azul, saliendo de su trance. "¿Qué pasó aquí?¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó?"

"¿De qué te sorprendes?" Cuestionó ReX, separándose de Luz. "Recuerda que soy tu opuesto; hago cosas que tú no te atreverías."

"Me siento insultado…" respondió X con cierta seriedad, aunque no sabía que responder… después de todo, a pesar de tener conocimiento de lo que acababa de pasar, nunca lo había intentado.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _167-Nova-Rival Entrance- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Da igual." Expresó ReX, colocándose en guardia, mirando a su otro yo con malicia. "Entonces, X, ¡Prepárate para pelear!"

"¿Y ahora porque me quieres vencer?" preguntó X, colocándose en guardia. "¿Venganza?"

"Ahora no… ¡Ahora me quiero quedar con tu cuerpo!"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Aunque hayamos aparecido, sólo somos simples sombras. Cuando te venza y obtenga tu cuerpo, ¡Podré estar completo!"

"Lo mismo va para ti, Lucy." expresó Luz, señalando a la pelirroja a lado de X. "¡Cuando obtenga tu cuerpo, te encerraré dentro de mí, para que sientas la misma soledad que yo sentí!"

Luz creó en sus manos dos espadas de energía color naranja, tanto la hoja como el mango de la espada eran de energía pura. Esto provocó que Lucy invocara su espada y la sujetara con fuerza. A lado de ella, X miraba a su otro yo con determinación.

"¡Nunca permitiremos que se queden con nuestros cuerpos!" exclamó el _Hunter_, invocando su _Keyblade_. "¡Tenemos ya muchos problemas como para que nos den más!"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó ReX, mirando a X con furia. "¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!"

ReX desapareció de enfrente de los jóvenes. Antes de que X pudiera empezar a buscarlo, sintió una poderosa patada en pleno rostro. ReX había saltado y le había dado una patada doble en la cara, mandándolo lejos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

"¡X!" exclamó Lucy, al ver a su compañero ser golpeado tan rápida y fuertemente.

"¡Yo que tu me preocuparía por ti, Lucy!"

La _Magic Knight_ volteó hacia el frente y colocó su espada enfrente, justo a tiempo para bloquear las dos espadas de luz de su otro yo. Las dos mujeres permanecían frente a frente, con sus espadas bloqueándose mutuamente, mientras sus dueñas aplicaban todas sus fuerzas para tratar de superar a su rival. Luz miró a Lucy y sonrió, para luego dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, terminando el bloqueo de espadas, y comenzar a atacar con cortes rápidos y fuertes. Lucy respondió, bloqueando cada ataque con su espada, a pesar de estar en desventaja en el número de armas. La guerrera mágica del fuego conocía el estilo de pelea de su enemiga, su cuerpo recordando la forma en la que peleaba, aunque Luz también conocía la forma de pelear de Lucy, ya que era su otro yo.

En un momento, Luz extendió ambas espadas para atacar a Lucy por ambos lados al mismo tiempo. La guerrera de fuego reaccionó rápido, saltando hacia atrás rápidamente para evitar ser cortada en dos por su enemiga. El salto fue muy alto, dándole tiempo para alejarse de Luz, más sin embargo, cuando Lucy tocó el suelo, notó a alguien moverse justo frente a ella… y no era Luz

Se trataba de ReX, quien estaba semi agachado frente a Lucy, con su puño izquierdo rodeado de energía verde. El malvado ser dio un puñetazo hacia arriba a Lucy, con la intención de golpearle el rostro, pero la chica logró mover su cuerpo a un lado para evitar el golpe. Sin embargo, esto la dejó vulnerable a otro ataque.

Sin que la chica lo viera venir, Lucy sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Se trataba de Luz, quien al parecer también había aprendido algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho, que lanzó a la _Magic Knight_ al suelo. La joven guerrera tuvo problemas para levantarse, ya que el golpe el había sacado el aire, a pesar de estar protegida por el peto de su armadura. Cuando Lucy se intentaba levantar, sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de su lago oscuro, quien tenía una de sus espadas de luz apuntando a su cuello, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

"Que fácil fue, Lucy…" dijo Luz, a punto de darle un golpe letal. "¡Muere y dame ese cuerpo!"

"_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

La mujer de cabello rosado miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que un cometa de energía azul se acercaba rápidamente por su lado izquierdo, por lo que tuvo que saltar para alejarse y evitarlo. Al mirar en dirección a donde venía el ataque, Luz vio a X, ya con su armadura azul que lo caracterizaba, sujetando su _Keyblade _en su mano derecha y cañón en su izquierda, y venía acercándose a gran velocidad, provocando la furia de la mujer.

"¡No interfieras!" exclamó Luz con furia. "¡Lucy es mía!_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Luz lanzó varias flechas de fuego en dirección a X, quien ya estaba listo para ese tipo de ataques.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡LIGHT ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X cambió a la _Light Armor_, su primera armadura de ayuda. Esta armadura lo hacía moverse más rápido de lo normal, por lo que pudo esquivar las saetas llameantes usando su _Dash_, mientras reunía energía. Al reunir energía al máximo, X dio un gran salto, apuntando en el aire a Luz.

"_¡FULL CHARGED LIGHT BUSTER!_"

X liberó la energía que tenía reunida, lanzándola en un poderoso disparo que eran varias esferas rosas, del tamaño de su cabeza, unidos en tres filas de energía, que serpenteaban hacia el enemigo. Luz miraba el ataque de X, planeando la forma de contraatacarlo o de esquivarlo… pero no era necesario.

"_¡FULL CHARGED FORCE BUSTER!_"

Un enorme cometa de energía color carmesí impactó el ataque de X, creando una explosión de energía. X tocó suelo, justo al lado de Lucy, y miró a su alrededor, encontrando el origen del ataque; Return X, o ReX, usando una versión corrupta de su _Force Armor_, la misma que usó durante la batalla con la _Repliforce_.

"Recuerda, X, que yo también puedo cambiar de armadura como tú." expresó ReX, mirando sádicamente a X, quien lo miraba con furia. "¡Tu eres mío, X!"

ReX y X se lanzaron unos a otros, con X decidido a golpear a su rival con su nueva _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. ReX vio la llave gigante de X y, en lugar de verse temeroso, sonrió, sabiendo cómo defenderse de dicho ataque, justo cuando un brillo verde apareció en su propia mano derecha.

_-¡Clank!-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-168-Fake- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero Remastered_)

X se vio sorprendido por unos segundos, pero su rostro cambió a uno más serio, a pesar de ver el cómo y con que ReX se defendió del ataque de su _Keyblade_ azul. El alter ego de X, por su parte, miraba satisfactoriamente a su otro yo, ligeramente confundido por ver la reacción de su rival, quien no estaba tan sorprendido como esperaba que lo estuviera.

Después de todo, ReX había bloqueado el ataque de la _Keyblade_ de X… con su propia _Keyblade_.

"Oh, no te ves sorprendido, X…" comentó ReX con intriga.

"No lo estoy…" respondió el joven _Hunter._ "Sabía que tu también tenías una _Keyblade_."

"¿Enserio?¿Y cómo lo supiste?" preguntó, mirando su propia arma llave, una _Keyblade_ idéntica a la de X en diseño, pero de color verde y con los dientes ligeramente diferentes. "Estaba reservando la sorpresa…"

"No quiero admitirlo, pero tú mismo lo dijiste: tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Posees las mismas técnicas y armaduras que yo poseo, por lo que es natural que también tuvieras una _Keyblade_ idéntica a la mía."

"Que listo eres. Que mal, esperaba ver tu rostro sorprendido, pero bueno… pero recuerda que también tengo otra arma…" expresó el alter-ego oscuro, levantando su cañón de energía para colocarlo justo frente al rostro de X, pero el _Hunter_ hizo exactamente lo mismo, colocando su cañón frente al rostro de ReX.

"Yo también."

Ambos permanecieron así, con sus _Keyblades_ bloqueándose unas a otras y con sus cañones de energía en el rostro del otro, antes de alejarse al mismo tiempo dando un fuerte salto hacia atrás, tocando el suelo con sus piernas y mirándose de nuevo fijamente.

"Iguales armas, armaduras y técnicas…" expresó ReX, sonriendo sádicamente. "Parece que el resultado de nuestras batallas será decidido por nuestra habilidad e ingenio al usar estos elementos."

"Eso parece." Respondió X con seriedad. "¡Y me encargaré de que sea la última vez que nos veamos!"

"Estoy de acuerdo; será la última vez que nos veamos." dijo ReX con malicia, levantando su cañón _RX-Buster_, cargándolo al máximo rápidamente y señalando a X. "¡Porque me quedaré con tu cuerpo!"

X y ReX comenzaron a dispararse ráfagas de energía con sus cañones, tratando de darse mutuamente, mientras se alejaban del lugar donde estaban las dos chicas, quienes miraban a los hombres.

"De verdad, amo a ese hombre…" dijo Luz, sonriendo, para luego voltear a ver a Lucy, quien ya estaba de pie. "Bueno Lucy, vamos a divertirnos."

"Luz… no quiero pelear contigo…" expresó la _Magic Knight_, mirando con determinación a su alter-ego. "¡Pero lo haré si es necesario!"

Al momento de decir eso, la armadura blanca de Lucy cambió de apariencia, ahora siendo la armadura completa, la que usaba cuando luchaba enserio dentro de su _Rune-God_. Su capa roja se agitaba con fuerza, con un misterioso viento que apareció de repente. La guerrera mágica sujetó su espada con fuerza, que se rodeó de las llamas mágicas de la guerrera. Esto provocó que Luz sonriera, dado que eso era lo que quería.

"Así que, ahora si pelearás enserio…" Expresó la mujer de cabello rosado, sujetando sus espadas de luz con fuerza. "¡Vamos Lucy!¡Divirtámonos!"

Luz se lanzó contra Lucy, dando veloces y poderosos cortes con sus espadas, mismas que eran bloqueadas por la joven guerrera mágica, quien contraatacaba cuando tenía oportunidad con uno que otro corte de su espada llameante. La fuerza de Luz se había incrementado, dándole una ventaja crucial en contra de Lucy, quien estaba retrocediendo debido a los fuertes cortes que su oponente les daba. A pesar de eso, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, por lo que aprovechó una oportunidad y extendió su mano izquierda, preparándose para contra atacar.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Haciendo su brazo izquierdo hacia delante, Lucy lanzó las flechas de fuego muy cerca de su oponente, esperando tomarla por sorpresa. Al ver esto, Luz saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el fuego intenso que la guerrera había soltado.

"¡Esto es pelear enserio, Lucy!" exclamó Luz, haciendo desaparecer la espada en su mano derecha y rodeando su mano con fuego. "_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Luz lanzó la misma técnica que Lucy, sólo que mas rápida y fuerte. La joven _Magic Knight_, al ver las llamas acercarse, corrió hacia su izquierda, intentando esquivar el fuego. Las flechas llameantes explotaban detrás de ella, chocando contra el suelo donde no hace más de un segundo ella estaba mientras corría.

"¡Toma esto, Lucy!" exclamó Luz, cancelando su ataque y uniendo ambas espadas de energía, formando una cruz con ella, y lanzándosela como si fuera un boomerang.

Lucy lo vio venir y logró hacerse a un lado para esquivar esa letal arma, que iba a cortar su brazo izquierdo, salvándose de milagro. La pelirroja miró hacia atrás, viendo el arma perderse en el oscuro firmamento, un error que lamentaría.

"¡Te tengo!"

La guerrera de fuego notó su error ya tarde. Al mirar hacia el frente, Luz ya estaba muy cerca de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa ligeramente sádica… y una esfera roja que soltaba relámpagos en sus manos.

"_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_"

Antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar, Luz le había lanzado el _Ruby Lightning_ directamente en el estómago. La guerrera de fuego gritó de dolor, mientras el poder de Luz, tres esferas de energía eléctrica carmesí, la lanzaba por los aires, antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo, algunos metros del lugar donde fue atacada.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

"Ow… eso dolió…" dijo Lucy, recostada en el suelo por el ataque de Luz, mientras algo de humo salía de su traje debido a las descargas eléctricas.

"Vaya Lucy. Creí que serías más difícil de vencer." comentó Luz, invocando nuevamente sus espadas de energía. "Y pensar que tu me ganaste la otra vez. Oh, cierto, tus amigas te ayudaron. Al parecer, soy más fuerte que tu, y siempre lo seré…"

"¿Porque?" preguntó Lucy, intentando sentarse, algo que le era difícil por su cuerpo lastimado. "No lo comprendo… creí que nos habíamos vuelto amigas."

"¿Amigas?" exclamó Luz con furia. "¡Tu nunca hablaste o pensaste en mi cuando estaba dentro de ti!¡Durante este año que estuvimos juntas, tu sólo pensabas en Latis!"

"Perdóname, Luz… no creí que te sintieras mal. Creí que con el hecho de estar dentro de mi…"

"¿Me sentiría mejor? Te equivocas, querida Lucy. ¿Acaso no me viste?"

"¿Verte?" Preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a su rival con confusión. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Creo que eso responde mi pregunta…" dijo Luz con algo de enfado. "Durante este año, estuve a tu lado como un espíritu; te protegía de todo mal. Sin embargo, tu nunca me viste."

"Si eras un espíritu, es obvio que no pudiera verte."

"¡La forma de verme era pensando en mi!¡Nunca lo hiciste y por eso, nunca me viste!"

Lucy permaneció algo sorprendida, dándose cuenta de que, ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto; durante el año desde que derrotaron a Devonair hasta que regresaron nuevamente a _Céfiro_ por culpa de la nueva amenaza, nunca había pensado en su otro yo. Al darse cuenta de esto, se entristeció.

"Permanecí sola… " Expresó Luz, su voz mostrando una enorme tristeza "Como parte de ti, también sentía miedo a la oscuridad… y cuando tu no pensabas en mi, permanecía sola, en la oscuridad… por un año entero. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso, Lucy?"

"Lo siento…" respondió Lucy, no sabiendo que más decir.

"¡Eso no aliviará mi dolor! La única forma de hacerlo, es haciéndote sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrí… ¡Lucy, te encerraré dentro de mi!"

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!"

Las dos mujeres voltearon a un lado, pudiendo ver la silueta de un hombre volar por los aires. Lucy miró con temor la silueta, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de X, quien había sido atacado por uno de los poderes de Return X, o ReX como se hacía llamar ahora, mandándolo a volar. El joven _Hunter_ comenzó a caer estrepitosamente al suelo, la misma fuerza del ataque lo arrastró por la superficie varios metros, directamente a Lucy. La velocidad de X comenzó a disminuir mientras seguía siendo arrastrado, hasta llegar a la _Magic Knight_, quien rápidamente lo abrazó por la espalda, para detener su doloroso viaje. La guerrera de fuego miró hacia delante, viendo el largo surco que X había dejado en el suelo oscuro, haciendo que ella se preocupara más. El _Hunter_ quedó semi-recostado, con su nuca en el pecho de la chica, casi inconciente.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Lucy con temor, puesto que el _Hunter_ no se movía. Su temor se esfumó cuando X comenzó a moverse y llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla izquierda, frotándose fuertemente.

"Ow, eso dolió…" Expresó el _exReploid_, frotando su rostro. "No recuerdo que Return X fuera tan fuerte."

"¿Estas bien?" volvió a preguntar la chica, haciendo que el joven alzara su vista para verla, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía el rostro muy cerca de él. El guerrero azul sonrió nerviosamente.

"Sí, estoy bien… ¿Y tú?" pregunto al ver las heridas de la chica.

"Si, no te preocupes."

En ese momento, ReX tocó suelo a lado de Luz, sin alguna herida aparente.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó la mujer al ver al recién llegado.

"¿Tu como crees?" respondió ReX con otra pregunta. "Fue muy fácil… demasiado fácil. X ¿Acaso te volviste más débil?... ¿O yo me hice más fuerte?"

"Cállate." Dijo X, aún estando en los brazos de Lucy.

"Creo que hay que acabar con esto." Comentó el clon del _Hunter_, mirando a la mujer a su lado. "¿Lista?"

"¡Por supuesto!¡Hagámoslo!" Exclamó Luz con alegría.

Los dos seres oscuros se lanzaron al cielo, preparados para atacar desde el aire. Lucy y X los siguieron todo el trayecto, con el joven teniendo una idea.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-169-Central Highway (X Theme)-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X; Irregular Hunter X_)

"Lucy, escúchame…" dijo X con seriedad. "No me sueltes."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Lucy. "¿Por qué?"

"Confía en mí."

"O-ok…" respondió ella, inconscientemente abrazándolo más fuerte. X colocó su brazo izquierdo en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose.

"_¡SUBTANK!_"

Unos extraños destellos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de X, cosa que Lucy notó rápidamente. También notó que un aura blanca rodeó a X, para luego extenderse a su propio cuerpo, e inmediatamente, la joven guerrera sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban y que su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor. Miró sus heridas y se dio cuenta de que se estaban cerrando poco a poco. Fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: X los estaba curando a ambos, y reponiendo las energías que perdieron durante el combate contra _Magus_ y los _Invisibles_, razón por la que estaban algo débiles al inicio del combate.

Las luces desaparecieron, al igual que el aura que los rodeaba, indicando que X había terminado de usar esa extraña 'magia', como ella pensaba.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó X seriamente.

"Si, gracias por curarme…" respondió Lucy, no sabiendo porqué sintiéndose algo apenada.

"No hay de que…"

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"_¡FULL CHARGED RX-BUSTER!_"

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, viendo un enorme cometa de energía rojo y varias flechas llameantes dirigirse directo hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

"¡Salta!"

Rápidamente, Lucy soltó a X y saltó hacia atrás, con su compañero rápidamente siguiéndola, justo antes de que los dos ataques impactaran en el suelo. Los dos jóvenes quedaron casi hombro con hombro después de ese salto, y miraron hacia arriba, viendo a sus otros yo bajar a tierra. Al momento de tocar el suelo, Luz y ReX rápidamente corrieron en su dirección.

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Lucy, sujetando su espada.

"¡Claro!" respondió X, alegre por ver a su compañera tan animada.

Los dos esperaron a que sus contrapartes se acercaran directo a ellos, decididos a recibir a sus otros yo. Entonces, en el último momento, cuando estaban por enfrentar a sus contrapartes, X y Lucy se lanzaron… pero a quien era el opuesto de su compañero.

"¿Pero que…?" exclamaron Luz y ReX, al ver al compañero de su contraparte venir directo a ellos.

X se colocó frente de Luz y, con su puño convertido en cañón con energía casi al máximo, le dio un golpe a la chica en el estómago. Lucy, por su parte, apareció frente a ReX, con su espada llameando, dándole un fuerte corte en el pecho a la parte oscura de X. El corte no logró cortar la armadura de su rival, pero si fue un duro golpe, quemándolo un poco por las llamas de la espada.

Los dos alter-egos, fueron lanzados varios metros hacia atrás, juntos, dándoles la oportunidad a X y a Lucy de continuar con su ofensiva.

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Lucy lanzó varias flechas de fuego, mientras que X disparó varios proyectiles de energía amarilla. Todos los ataques impactaron en Luz y ReX varias veces, creando una enorme cortina de humo luego de cada explosión. Los dos héroes, luego de unos segundos, cancelaron sus ataques, mirando el lugar donde estaban sus lados oscuros, en medio de una nube de humo. Lucy miró con determinación el lugar, pero rápidamente sintió algo de tristeza.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

"Oh no…" expresó ella. "¿Crees que los hayamos matado?"

"No lo sé…" Respondió él, mirándola con cierta extrañez. "Detecto cierto remordimiento en ti. ¿Acaso temes que eso pase?"

"Si, y mucho…" respondía ella con miedo. "Luz no tenía la culpa de que yo la ignorara. Todo fue culpa mía."

"Lucy, no te culpes, puesto que tu no sabías. Tu no-"

"_¡AAAAAHHHHH!_"

Los dos voltearon hacia la cortina de humo, dándose cuenta de que ReX y Luz emergieron de ella y se acercaban a ellos rápidamente, por lo que se prepararon para continuar el combate. Luego, los dos enemigos desaparecieron, confundiendo a los héroes. Fue cuando Lucy miró a Luz aparecer justo frente a X que se imaginó lo que iba a pasar.

X no supo que hacer cuando vio a Luz aparecer frente a él, tomarlo por los hombros y empujarlo, llevándoselo lejos a gran velocidad.

"¡X!" exclamó Lucy, mirando cómo su parte oscura se llevó a su compañero.

"¡Ya te dijo ella; preocúpate por ti!"

La joven volteó hacia atrás para ver a ReX, quien estaba mirándola con esos ojos color rubí y ese rostro sádico, que causó en Lucy un escalofrió. Cuando el hombre la tomó de un hombro, el miedo se intensificó un poco.

"Divirtámonos, niña…" dijo ReX, antes de lanzarla por los aires, siguiéndola de cerca. Lucy miró a su rival con algo de miedo, pero este rápidamente cambió a determinación, mientras sujetaba su espada con fuerza y veía a ReX acercarse a ella rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _168-Fake- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero Remastered_)

X seguía siendo arrastrado por Luz durante unos segundos, los suficientes para ser alejado de Lucy varios cientos de metros. Rápidamente, el _Hunter _logró soltarse del agarre de la mujer y contraatacarla, lanzándola hacia atrás con un movimiento similar al judo. La chica ágilmente tomó el control de su cuerpo y cayó sobre sus pies y manos, como si fuera un gato con su cadera levantada, mientras miraba con cierta malicia al joven, quien se colocaba en guardia.

"Eres bastante ágil." Comentó Luz, aún en esa pose de cuatro, una que mostraría demasiado a un hombre que estuviera detrás de ella. "Quiero ver cómo es que peleas."

"No me contendré porque seas una mujer." Expresó X, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con su brazo derecho y apuntándole con su cañón en su brazo izquierdo. "He peleado contra algunos _Mavericks_ que también son mujeres, así que no te tendré consideración."

"Dices eso, pero puedo ver que eres un buen tipo." Dijo la joven con cierta malicia. "Ahora veo… porqué Lucy comienza a sentir algo por ti."

"¿Qué?" cuestionó X con confusión. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿Quieres saberlo? Derrótame… ¡Pelea!"

La mujer se lanzó a gran velocidad contra X, sujetando sus espadas de energía con fuerza. El _Hunter_, usando la agilidad de la _Light Armor_, saltó antes de que Luz lo cortara con sus dos espadas. En el aire, X se dio la vuelta para apuntar su cañón a la chica y comenzar a disparar varias ráfagas de energía amarilla a ella, dándole en la espalda y mandándola al suelo. El joven cayó de pie, con su cañón humeando, esperando a que esto terminara de una buena vez.

De repente, sintió algo extraño, un destello pasó por su cabeza. Volteó en una dirección y se preocupó de lo que pasaba; el aura de ReX estaba justo a lado de la de Lucy.

"¡Oh no!...¡Lucy!"

Rápidamente el _Hunter_, usando su sistema de aceleración _Dash_, se lanzó hacia donde sentía las presencias de los dos, esperando poder alcanzarlas antes de que fuera tarde. Luego de un rato, sus escáneres detectaron otra presencia a lado de él, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Luz, quien estaba corriendo a su misma velocidad, algo que le causaba sorpresa.

"¡No te dejaré llegar a salvarla!" exclamó la guerrera, haciendo que ambos brazos ardieran en llamas. "_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"¡No tengo tiempo para esto!_¡ROLLING SHIELD!_" exclamó X, deteniéndose para formar un escudo a su alrededor, mismo que detuvo los ataques de fuego. Al terminar el ataque, el joven apuntó con su cañón y contraatacó. "_¡X-BUSTER!_"

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques el uno hacia el otro, algunos de ellos estrellándose en medio, provocando pequeñas explosiones. Continuaban corriendo así, durante varios segundos, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaban los otros dos.

* * *

><p>ReX intentaba tomar del cuello a la guerrera de fuego con una de sus manos, pero esta evitaba cualquier intento por parte del ser oscuro. Entonces, ReX intentó golpearla con su nueva <em>Keyblade<em>, pero Lucy se defendía con su espada, bloqueando el ataque enemigo, a veces ella intentando cortarlo con un ataque, aunque no tenía éxito en esto.

"¡Eres muy escurridiza!" exclamó el joven, bloqueando de nuevo la espada de la guerrera con su llave. "¡Pero esto termina aquí!"

En un movimiento audaz, ReX logró despojar a la guerrera de su espada, que cayó a unos metros de distancia. Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás debido al ataque ReX, e intentó alejarse un poco para atacarlo con su magia, pero el ser oscuro fue más rápido y colocó su cañón en el rostro de la joven. ReX sonrió, al ver el rostro de temor de la chica.

"Es el fin, niña…" dijo ReX, reuniendo energía en su cañón, Lucy viendo como es que se empezaba a reunir energía en este. "_¡RX-BUS-!_"

De pronto, ReX fue mandado a volar, debido a una poderosa patada que X había hecho al llegar al lugar. El _Hunter _salvó a la _Magic Knight… _pero a un costo; estaba tan concentrado en llegar con Lucy y salvarla que ignoró a Luz por completo, y ella aprovechó para lanzarse varias flechas de fuego por la espalda, cosa que X no logró a ver.

X le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro a ReX, lanzándolo lejos de Lucy. Lamentablemente, las flechas de Luz impactaron en su espalda, causándole gran dolor y lanzándolo de cara al suelo. El _Reploid _quedó en el suelo boca arriba, sintiendo gran ardor en su espalda a pesar de su armadura, aunque comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Al hacerlo, vio a Luz, acercarse velozmente a él, con su espada de energía en su mano, preparada para cortarlo y terminar con su existencia.

"¡Muere!" exclamó Luz, a punto de cortar al joven y así acabar con su existencia.

_'¡Rayos!¡No podré evitarlo!'_ pensó X, sabiendo que no tenía la velocidad para evitar o bloquear de cualquier forma el ataque de su oponente. Sólo podía esperar lo peor…

_-¡CLANK!-_

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

El dolor… ese dolor insoportable que indicaba que alguien hacia sido herido de gravedad… no llegó a X. El _Hunter_, quien se esperó recibir el ataque, miró con los ojos muy abiertos lo que acababa de ocurrir… y aún así no podía creerlo… y por su mirada, pareciera que Luz tampoco.

Frente a X, estaba Lucy, sujetando su espada de fuego con ambas manos, bloqueando las dos espadas de energía de Luz. Algunos de sus mechones rojizos cubrían sus ojos, impidiendo que los demás pudieran verlos.

"Lucy…" preguntó Luz de nuevo. "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido?"

Era cierto. X estaba muy lejos de Lucy cuando Luz atacó. ¿Cómo es que Lucy llegó tan rápido y bloqueó el ataque mortal? X tenía abierto los ojos todo el tiempo y sólo vio a Lucy aparecer de repente frente a él, bloqueando el corte de Luz.

_'No puede…'_ pensó el _Hunter_ con incredulidad_._ _'La velocidad de Lucy se incrementó en un quinientos por ciento. No pude ver cuando se movió, aún con mis escáneres. ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?'_

"No permitiré…"

Tanto Luz como X miraron a la joven guerrera, quien hablaba con un tono de voz que no era de ella. En ese momento, los escáneres de X detectaron algo… algo que no le gustaba.

**_-WARNING! WARNING!-_**

**_-Incremento de energía oscura en el sujeto Lucy Shidou.-_**

_'¿Pero qué-?'_

"No dejaré…" dijo Lucy, aún en voz algo baja y algo fría. Entonces, ella alzó la mirada y vio a Luz con furia… una que era ajena a ella. "¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MÁS GENTE MUERA!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Un aura intensa color rojizo, rodeó a la chica. Su aura era tan grande, que creó una violenta corriente de aire, una que hizo que X tuviera que cerrar sus ojos por un momento. El _Hunter_ detectó algo más en el aura de Lucy… y como antes, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

_'¿Qué significa esto?'_ pensó X. _'Lucy no tenía esta aura tan llena de rencor y… oscuridad… ¿Por qué?' _Se preguntó, no entendiendo ese cambio tan repentino en el aura de su compañera.

Sin embargo, Luz era la que estaba más sorprendida de todos, ya que podía ver a Lucy de frente, no como X que estaba su espalda. La joven miraba a su lado bueno con sorpresa… y algo de miedo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Luz, la sorpresa era evidente en su voz y rostro. "¿Qué significan… esos ojos…?"

Ahora X estaba confundido. ¿A que se refería con los ojos?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Lucy empleó más fuerza y empujó a Luz hacia atrás, alejándola de ella. El alter-ego de Lucy cayó de pie con gracia, pero continuaba viendo a Lucy con sorpresa y algo de temor. X comenzó a ponerse de pie y a caminar hacia su compañera.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy?" preguntó el joven, poniéndose a su lado. Sin embargo, al mirarla a la cara, el _Hunter_ se sorprendió de lo que vio. _'No puede ser…'_

La razón por la que Luz y X estaban sumamente sorprendidos era simple; los ojos color rubí de Lucy, aquellos ojos que mostraban una enorme compasión y, en un inicio, tristeza… eran ahora de color dorado…

**Fin del Capitulo 14**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Qué significa esto?¿Que hace Lucy con esos ojos?¿Y por qué se comporta así?

**X:** Lucy… se terminó… hemos… ¡gak!

**Lucy:** ¡X!¡Nooo!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **La oscuridad del corazón de Lucy.**_

**X:** Bueno, una experiencia de casi muerte más para la colección…

**Lucy:** Yo… X…perdóname…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Entidad Return X (ReX)-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Return X-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.70 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 75 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Indeterminado. Su apariencia es de alguien de diecisiete años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Plasma-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 42,100 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 126,300 unidades-_**

**_-Descripción: Return X fue creado por una sustancia semi-organica llamada Replibrain Limited, que fue creada por el Doctor Doopler.-_**

**_-Limited era capaz de copiar datos de Reploids, y después de absorber varios de ellos, evolucionó a la forma llamada iX, una copia maligna de X.-_**

**_-Después de que X lo derrotara, iX desapareció por unos años antes de regresar como Return X, más fuerte y evolucionado que antes. X logró derrotarlo de nuevo, pero durante el combate, parte de Return X se quedó dentro de X, permaneciendo dormido por décadas, sin ser detectado, aunque X sabía que él estaba ahí, dormido.-_**

**_-Las propiedades mágicas de Céfiro y la oscuridad del planeta de los Phantom Knights permitieron que Return X regresara al mundo real.-_**

**_-Como copia de X, puede realizar las mismas técnicas que él, así como tener las mismas armaduras y habilidades. La única diferencia con el X original es su agresividad.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando a Luz.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Luz-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.47 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 35 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de quince años-_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 74 cm. Copa: A. Cintura: 56 cm. Cadera: 80 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Fuego-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 95,100 unidades-_**

**_-Descripción: Luz nació de la oscuridad del corazón de Lucy cuando ella sintió mucho dolor al haber matado a la Princesa Esmeralda, la gobernante de Céfiro, durante su primer aventura en el mundo mágico.-_**

**_-Luz buscó a Lucy por varios días, pero no la encontró en Céfiro, puesto que ella había regresado a su mundo, Rayterra. Vagando sola, Luz se encontró con un ser de oscuridad, Devonair.-_**

**_-Devonair le inyectó ideas negativas a Luz, convenciéndola de que la única forma de que Lucy fuera feliz era matando a todos sus amigos para que ella estuviera sola.-_**

**_-Cuando Lucy, Marina y Anaís regresaron a Céfiro, Lucy tuvo que encarar a Luz, quien les dio muchos problemas. Al final, Luz fue derrotada, y Lucy aceptó su parte oscura, uniéndose de nuevo con ella. Sin embargo, Luz seguía dentro de Lucy, viendo lo que hacía, y después de un año, decidió que era mejor separarse de ella.-_**

**_-Como la sombra del corazón de Lucy, Luz puede realizar todas las técnicas de su contraparte, aunque su estilo de combate con dos espadas es distinto al de Lucy. También posee un Rune-God llamado Regalia, pero este fue destruido en la lucha contra Devonair. Se desconoce si ella lo tiene de nuevo.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice: <em>**_Bueno, un poco tarde, pero aquí está la continuación. Creo que será mejor que actualice los Domingos en las madrugadas (hora de México), que al parecer ando haciendo eso como quiera XD_

_Bueno, Luz y ReX han aparecido de nuevo, ahora con nuevos trucos y ligeramente más serios... al menos ReX._

_No muchas cosas nuevas, la verdad, aunque si leen este cap ahora y luego la versión anterior, verán las diferencias._

_Pasando a otras cosas, he notado que varios me hacen la misma pregunta: "¿no crees que son demasiados personajes?"_

_A decir verdad, no; yo tengo pensado en algun momento manejar a 100 heroes en un mismo Episodio, y como podrán ver, en cada Episodio, se van agregando más al grupo. Todos tendrán su forma de brillar cuando les llegue su turno. _

_Además, N-Warriors es un mini ejercito de varios personajes de Anime/Manga/Videojuegos, por lo que tener muchos es normal. Quiero que este crossover sea el que maneje el mayor número de héroes en una sola historia... y por ahí la llevo._

_¿Creen que son muchos? No son nada... en especial cuando tengo en mente meter 20 nuevos en este Episodio... si, 20 nuevos, y ya los agregué en lo que llevo escribiendo, más personajes de Episodios anteriores. ¿Saben porqué meto tantos personajes en este Episodio?_

_Por dos razones:_

_1- Esto me evita tener que meterlos en Episodios futuros, dejando espacio para más personajes._

_y_

_2- Es mi oportunidad. Episodio 4 está en reescritura, y por eso los puedo meter. No tengo que pensar ni escribir dialogos o situaciones para todos los personajes a usar, ya que los del grupo original ya están escritos. Lo unico que necesito es ver como meter a los nuevos y darles situaciones a ellos que sean coherentes con las del grupo original. No es tan difícil como uno esperaría. Además, me gusta escribir. Quiero ver hasta donde llevo esto._

_Lo dificil o tedioso sería el tratar de recordar a cuantos personajes usar en un punto de la historia (que ya hice una lista... y son un buen), pero varios son fáciles (Genki, y quizas Amelia, son ejemplos). Hay unos que si no los conocerán (Yusei es un ejemplo)._

_No me es muy dificil que digamos... lo unico que les pido es que me aguanten, porque sé que hay gente que se hacen bolas con tantos personajes y dejan la historia por eso._

_Tenganme paciencia._

_Bueno, es todo... veré como contestar los reviews ahora... nos vemos el otro Sabado/Domingo..._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	16. Cap 15: La oscuridad del corazón de Lucy

**_19/DIC/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Return X y Luz, las partes oscuras de X y Lucy respectivamente, aparecieron de la nada, encarando a nuestros dos jóvenes héroes, en medio de una gran oscuridad. Los planes de estos seres oscuros eran simples; vencer a su otra parte y quedarse con su cuerpo para podrá si ser uno solo. Esta de más decir que Lucy y X no iban a dejarse.

Después de una intensa lucha por parte de ambos bandos, el final estaba casi acercándose a X… fue entonces, que Lucy, moviéndose a una gran velocidad no creída en ella, se colocó frente al _Hunter_ y bloqueó con su espada una de las espadas de energía de Luz. La mencionada se sorprendió por el aura que Lucy emanaba… y en especial por sus ojos.

X caminó hacia Lucy y vio lo que Luz había visto; los ojos de Lucy eran dorados… ¿Qué significa esto?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: La oscuridad del corazón de Lucy.<strong>

_-Zona Oscura- _

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Lucy estaba confundida…

En un momento tenía el canon de ReX en el rostro, listo para disparar, y el siguiente, X aparece frente a ella, pateando a su contraparte maligno. La guerrera de fuego estaba aliviada de que el _Hunter_ la haya venido a rescatar… sin embargo, varias explosiones le causaron cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Ella intentó abrir los ojos luego de unos segundos, segura de que el polvo no entrara a ellos. Lo ultimo que había podido ver, eran unas flechas llameantes impactarse en X.

_'¡X!'_ pensó la guerrera, buscando al joven que la había salvado ya en varias ocasiones. Cuando lo encontró, se llenó de temor.

Luz estaba por llegar a X, quien no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba casi detrás de él, con una de sus espadas de energía preparadas para dar el corte de gracia. Lucy aguantó la respiración por un momento, mientras veía a Luz acercarse más y más al _Hunter_ azul, quien apenas se había dado cuenta de ella, pero con el poco tiempo que había, no podría reaccionar a tiempo para evitar ser cortado.

Lucy permaneció quieta por unos momentos, pensando en lo que estaba por pasar, mientras el mundo a su alrededor parecía disminuir la velocidad hasta parecer que todo iba en cámara lenta. Ella se llenó de terror; alguien totalmente desconocido que le ayudó a superar la tristeza de su corazón, alguien que le había dado un mensaje de parte de su amado que ya no estaba en este mundo, alguien con quien estaba empezando a crear una amistad bastante fuerte… estaba por morir.

_'No…'_ pensó ella, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos color rubí. _'No… no más muerte… no otro amigo…no lo soportaría…'_

A su mente, vinieron imágenes de varios _Cefirians_ muertos en batalla, hechiceros y caballeros, soldados y civiles, sus cadáveres dañaban su mente. Fue cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Latis que no lo soportó más… y menos cuando, a lado de él… estaba X, sin vida… y Luz con un pie sobre él… riendo malévolamente, burlándose de su otro yo y de su incapacidad de salvar a los que quería.

En ese momento, Lucy sintió que su corazón se rompía…

_'¡NOOOOOOOO!'_

El sentimiento de tristeza, soledad y furia, despertó un poder escondido en Lucy, uno que ni ella misma sabía que tenía. Sus ojos color rubí se volvieron dorados, permitiéndole a la guerrera de fuego ver con más claridad. Rápidamente vio su espada en el suelo, a unos metros de distancia, en el camino que había de ella hasta Luz y X. Instintivamente, Lucy se lanzó hacia Luz, tomando su espada de fuego del piso y colocándose frente a X, bloqueando la espada de su otro yo con su propia.

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

* * *

><p>X no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. De reojo, había visto a Lucy a varios metros de distancia y, en menos de un segundo, apareció frente a él, defendiéndolo, moviéndose cinco veces más rápido de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.<p>

_'No puede…'_ pensó el _Hunter_ con incredulidad, sin creer lo que había visto_._ _'La velocidad de Lucy se incrementó en un trescientos por ciento. No pude ver cuando se movió, aún con mis escáneres. ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?'_

"No permitiré…"

X salió de su trance y miró a la joven guerrera, quien hablaba con un tono que no era de ella, uno muy frío que no le quedaba. El _Hunter_ sintió un aura creciente en la chica, sus escáneres comenzando a detectar el incremento de poder.

"No dejaré…" dijo Lucy, aún en voz algo baja y algo fría. Entonces, ella alzó la mirada y vio a Luz con furia… una que era ajena a ella. "¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MÁS GENTE MUERA!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Un aura intensa color rojizo, rodeó a la chica. Su aura era tan grande, que creó una violenta corriente de aire, una que hizo que X tuviera que cerrar sus ojos por un momento. El _Hunter_ detectó algo más en el aura de Lucy… y como antes, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

_'¿Qué significa esto?'_ pensó X. _'Lucy no tenía esta aura tan llena de rencor y… oscuridad… ¿Por qué?' _Se preguntó, no entendiendo ese cambio tan repentino en el aura de su compañera.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Luz, X notando que su rostro mostraba sorpresa y miedo. "¿Qué significan… esos ojos…?"

_'¿Sus ojos?¿Que tienen sus ojos?'_ pensó el _Hunter_ al escuchar a la mujer de cabello rosado.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy empujó a Luz hacia atrás que sintió que algo era diferente en ella. El _Hunter_ se levantó y caminó hacia ella, colocándose a su lado.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy?" preguntó el _Hunter_, estando a lado de ella… y sorprendiéndose por lo que veía.

Los ojos rubí de Lucy habían cambiado de color, siendo ahora dorados… y mostraban una furia casi incontrolable.

"¿Lucy?" preguntó el _Hunter _con incredulidad.

Pero la chica no le hizo caso alguno, y se limitó a mirar a Luz con un odio indescriptible. La guerrera de fuego dio algunos pasos hacia el frente, caminando hacia su lado oscuro.

"No dejaré que mates a más gente, Luz…" Expresó Lucy, la furia se podía escuchar en su voz. "¡Acabaré contigo!"

El aura de Lucy se había convertido en llamas que la rodeaban, danzando alrededor de su cuerpo sin quemarla ni a ella ni a sus ropas-armadura. No solo eso; X se dio cuenta con horror que algo más estaba rodeando a Lucy; una extraña energía negra.

_'No puede ser… ¿Es eso oscuridad?'_ pensó X con temor. _'¡Detente, Lucy!'_

Luz daba un paso atrás, asustada por el rostro de Lucy y el aura llena de rencor que esta emanaba… ya no era la Lucy que conocía.

"No…" dijo la mujer de cabello rosado. "Ya no eres mi Lucy…"

"¿Qué esperas?¡Pelea!" exclamó la guerrera de fuego con furia, caminando hacia Luz, quien estaba paralizada del miedo. Al ver que no quería pelear, Lucy se enfado más. "¿Ahora no quieres pelear?¡Entonces acabaré contigo de una vez!" exclamó, desapareciendo la espada y reuniendo energía en sus manos, colocándolas en posición de _Hadouken_. "_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_"

La guerrera de fuego lanzó de sus manos tres esferas de energía eléctrica carmesí, acercándose a gran velocidad hacia Luz, quien estaba paralizada del miedo.

"No puede ser…" dijo la joven para sí misma, viendo el ataque venir hacia ella, no creyendo que su otro yo la pudiera atacar de esa forma. "Lucy…"

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡NOVA STRIKE!_"

Antes de que las esferas de energía golpearan a Luz, ReX apareció frente a ella, rodeado de energía amarilla por parte de la técnica especial de la armadura, el _Nova Strike_. Usando su aumentada fuerza, ReX detuvo el poder de Lucy con ambas manos, algo que, incluso para él, le era muy difícil hacer. Empleando fuerza, el lado oscuro de X logró resistir el poder de Lucy, que se disipó en el aire alrededor de él.

"¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!¿¡Acaso quieres morir!" preguntó ReX a Luz con enfado, al verla que no respondió al ataque. Pero, al voltear a verla, se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba en una depresión total, con un rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.

"No… ya no es Lucy… ya no…" dijo Luz, llevándose una mano a su pecho y sintiendo una gran desesperación. Al ver que su compañera estaba muy descorazonada para seguir la lucha, ReX colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica y se volvió a los otros.

"Maldita sea…" Exclamó ReX, mirando a sus otros yo. "¡X!¡Esto no ha terminado! Nos volveremos a ver… y cuando lo hagamos ¡Te mataré!"

"¡No escaparán!"

Lucy apareció justo frente a ReX, con su espada en alto, preparada para cortar en dos al alter-ego de X. ReX sólo sonrió, antes de él y su compañera fueran rodeados de una luz verde y dispararse al cielo. Lucy dio el corte, pero sólo cortó el aire, siendo que sus dos enemigos ya se habían escapado usando el sistema de tele transportación que cada _Reploid_ poseía. La guerrera buscó frenéticamente por todos lados, intentando encontrar a su enemigo, pero sin éxito.

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

"¡¿Donde están?¡Salgan!" exclamó la guerrera de fuego, aún con una gran furia que no se calmaba. "¡¿Donde están?"

X miraba a Lucy con sorpresa. Esta no era la chica que él conocía… no sabía porque, pero sabía que no era su culpa.

_'Pero…'_ pensó el _Hunter._ _'Ese color de ojos, es el mismo color de cuando Alan, Kristal y Haru se vuelven Super Novans. ¿Qué significa esto?'_

Sabiendo que sus preguntas no tendrían respuestas en ese momento, el _Hunter_ sólo suspiró y desactivó su _Bankai Armor_, regresando a la normalidad. Ahora, con sus ropas de humano, X caminó hacia la guerrera, quien aún estaba buscando frenéticamente a Luz y a ReX.

"Lucy…" dijo el _Hunter._ "La pelea acabó. Ganamos…" expresó, parándose detrás de ella y colocando una mano en su hombro derecho. "Lucy…"

_-¡SLASH!-_

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_096-Elie's Sorrow-_(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_) _-_

Dolor… un dolor punzante en el pecho fue lo que sintió X justo después de tocar a Lucy en el hombro. Sentía que se iba de espaldas, mientras las fuerzas se le iban. Lo único que vio, fueron esos ojos dorados, antes de caer al suelo. Temeroso, y casi entrando en shock, X levantó su mano derecha y la llevó a su pecho… donde estaba una profunda cortada. Él gritó de dolor…

* * *

><p>Al momento de tocarla, Lucy se dio la vuelta y, creyendo que era un enemigo, realizó un rápido movimiento con su espada, cortando a X desde las costillas inferiores en su lado derecho, hasta el hombro izquierdo, creando un enorme surco en su pecho, cortando sus ropas.<p>

Fue cuando X cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor, además de sentir algunas gotas de sangre en su rostro, que Lucy salió de ese trance en el que estaba. Aún con sus ojos de color dorado, la guerrera de fuego miró lo que había hecho, mientras X se desangraba… y todo por su culpa. Su mente comenzó a razonar lo que había pasado… y cuando lo hizo, soltó su espada, que desapreció en el momento en el que tocó el piso. La joven abrió sus ojos enormemente, llevándose las manos a su boca, mientras sus ojos regresaban la normalidad y digerían lo que estaba frente a ella… una escena trágica.

_'No… no… ¿Qué hice…?... X…'_

La chica no podía decir nada; estaba por entrar en un estado de shock por la impresión de lo que ella había hecho. Sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, mientras miraba al joven X retorcerse de dolor. Sentía que su corazón se torcía, y tenía el estómago revuelto. No sabía qué hacer…

X sentía dolor, mucho dolor. Se dio cuenta de que Lucy lo había cortado y de que si no hacía algo, moriría. Con lo poco de conciencia que tenía, se concentró, usando su último recurso.

"_Max_…_Sub…tank…_"

La misma energía blanca de hacer minutos rodeó a X, inyectando energía en su cuerpo. Era la energía de un _Sub-Tank_, que poseía energía de reserva que X usaba en situaciones de herida comenzó a cerrarse, y la sangre estaba secándose poco a poco, mientras X recuperaba sus fuerzas. Al terminar el destello y el aura blanca, X estaba como nuevo, su herida desapareciendo. Suspirando de alivio, el _Hunter_ se levantó del piso y se miró, aliviado de haberse salvado.

"Creo que necesitaré otro cambio de ropa…" dijo X, inspeccionando la camisa y chaleco que habían sido cortados por la espada de Lucy. El _Hunter_ se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió, cerrando los ojos "Bueno, esta es otra de mis experiencias de casi muerte que debo meter en mi record. Al menos no fue tan malo como que te atravesara un cilindro de energía por el pecho… pero bueno, es casi igual."

El _Hunter_ rió acerca de su experiencia, al ver que no pasó a mayores. Sabía que Lucy debía estar deprimida, así que intentó actuar de forma más relajada, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando sintió unos delicados brazos rodear su cintura y una calidez en su pecho. Al mirar abajo, se dio cuenta de que Lucy lo estaba abrazando con gran fuerza, con su rostro presionado fuertemente en su pecho.

"¡Perdóname!" exclamó la guerrera con tristeza, llorando a más no poder. "N-no quería hacerlo… y-yo sólo… actué sin pensar… yo…"

El _Hunter_ comenzó a sentir que su camisa se humedecía de nuevo, lo que indicó que ella estaba llorando. Él la miró con serenidad, intentando consolarla, dándole palmadas en la espalda, esperando hacerla sentir mejor. Ella alzó la vista para verlo a sus ojos color esmeralda con los suyos color rubí, mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Oye, no te preocupes…" dijo X con tranquilidad. "Mira, estoy bien. No debes llorar..."

"P-pero… yo… no quise…"

"Sé que no quisiste hacerlo a propósito. Te entiendo. No te preocupes por eso…"

A pesar de esto, un nuevo paquete de lágrimas llenó los ojos de Lucy, por lo que la joven volvió a incrustar su rostro en el pecho del chico, continuando su llanto, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el miedo de perder a otro amigo, uno que ella intentaba defender.

"P-perdóname…" exclamó Lucy, continuando llorando en la camisa del _Hunter_, quien sólo suspiró, abrazándola con más fuerza.

"No te preocupes… todo está bien." Dijo el joven, cerrando sus ojos y respirando con tranquilidad.

Ambos permanecieron así por unos segundos, sin decirse nada más, el joven esperando que la chica se tranquilizara, algo que estaba sucediendo ya que sentía que sus sollozos estaban disminuyendo. Fue en ese momento en el que X se dio cuenta de algo que pasaba a su alrededor; la oscuridad se estaba transparentando.

"Mira, Lucy…" dijo X. "La oscuridad desaparece."

La chica alzó la vista y, con sus ojos llorosos, observó lo que X dijo. Era cierto, la oscuridad se desvanecía poco a poco, mientras la luz se hacía presente y pintaba todo de blanco. Pronto, cuando toda la oscuridad desapareció, un fuerte resplandor los rodeó, haciendo que cerraran sus ojos.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_158-Cephiro's Castle-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_) _-_

"¡X!¡Lucy!¡Despierten!"

"Lucy…"

"Lucy…"

Esas voces… esas voces eran muy familiares. Ella sabía de quienes eran… y no las cambiaría por nada. Un par de ojos rubí se abrieron lentamente, algo difícil, debido a lo pesado que se sentían. La guerrera de fuego se sentía cansada, adolorida… y con sed…

"¡Lucy!"

"Hola Lucy. Qué bueno que despiertas…"

Los ojos de la pelirroja tardaron un poco en enfocar bien debido al cansancio, pero luego de unos segundos, ella podía distinguir a sus dos amigas frente a ella, cada una sentada a su lado. Ninguna de ellas tenía su armadura de combate, sólo la armadura blanca que usaban normalmente… claro, lo mismo se podía decir de ella.

"Marina… Anaís…"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Anaís, la chica de anteojos, mirando con preocupación a su amiga, aunque también tranquila al ver que estaba bien.

"Ow…" dijo Lucy, levantándose del rocoso suelo, pero aún permaneciendo sentada. "Me duele todo el cuerpo… ¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste…" respondió Marina, la chica de cabello azul. "Nos pasó lo mismo. Ese Kuhn y su _Avatar_ sí que eran fuertes. Si no fuera por los demás, ya estaríamos acabadas."

Lucy se quedó sentada, pensando en lo que había pasado. La pelea contra _Magus_, su derrota ante él… la llegada de X… el mundo oscuro… Luz y ReX… ella lastimando a X de gravedad.

_'¡X!'_ pensó ella, al recordar lo que había pasado, sumamente preocupada por el bienestar del otro joven, en especial porque fue ella la causante de sus heridas más graves. _'¿Donde est-?'_

"Ow…¿Qué pasó?"

Lucy miró a un lado y vio, a unos metros de distancia, a X ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Zero y Dawn, mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Mimi y Alan estaban también con ellos, con Amelia, Genki y Yusei mirando desde lejos.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Dawn, mirando al _Hunter_ con preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió X. "Pero me duele la cabeza. ¿Alguien tiene una aspirina?"

"No creo que existan aspirinas en _Céfiro_, X." respondió Alan, riéndose del comentario.

"Rayos…"

Lucy veía a los cinco jóvenes reír… bueno, cuatro de ellos, ya que Zero sólo permanecía serio. Ella los miró, en especial a X, con algo de ternura, al ver que estaba bien. Luego, su rostro se llenó de una tristeza y culpa enorme, recordando lo que pasó en el mundo oscuro.

_'Por poco lo mato…'_ pensó ella con tristeza, las imágenes de ese momento aún vivas en su mente. _'C-casi… casi mato a un amigo. Pero… me alegra que esté bien.'_ Pensó, suspirando un poco.

"¿Lucy?"

"¿Eh?" cuestionó la joven pelirroja, volteando a un lado, dándose cuenta de que sus dos amigas la estaban mirando fijamente, lo que le causó cierto nerviosismo. "¿Q-que pasa, chicas?"

"Dime Lucy…" comentó Marina, riendo pícaramente. "No estarás suspirando por ese chico de ojos verdes, ¿verdad?"

Lucy no se esperaba ese comentario, por lo que no estaba preparada para ello. Esto provocó que el rostro de la guerrera de fuego se encendiera.

"¡¿Q-que estas diciendo, Marina?" Preguntó Lucy, sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga. Anaís notó el cambio de color en el rostro de Lucy, por lo que sus lentes emitieron un destello y se volvieron blancos.

"Ese rubor en tu rostro indica que si estabas suspirando por él, Lucy." Comentó la guerrera del viento, levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

"¡Aha!¡Así que es cierto!" exclamó Marina, señalando a su compañera con una mirada acusadora, aunque también de burla. El rostro de Lucy se volvía más y más rojo con cada comentario que decía.

"¡N-no, no es eso, chicas, enserio!" dijo Lucy, intentado defenderse, riendo nerviosamente mientras movía sus manos frente a ella.

"No te preocupes, Lucy. Es normal admirar a alguien." Dijo Anaís con tranquilidad. Marina se volteó a ver al grupo, se cruzó de brazos y llevó su mano derecha a su mentón.

"Viéndolo bien…" empezó la guerrera del agua. "Ese hombre, X, se ve guapo; esa cara de chico inocente, sus ojos color esmeralda y su cabello castaño es una combinación muy difícil de encontrar."

"Tienes razón, Marina." Expresó Anaís, mirando al chico en cuestión.

"¿Saben qué? Quizás le pida a ese chico ser mi novio. Es tan lindo…"

"¡¿Q-que?" exclamó Lucy con asombro. "¡No puedes hacer eso!" Las dos chicas miraron a su pequeña compañera, antes de comenzar a reírse.

"Calma, Lucy. Estoy bromeando." dijo Marina, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. "No necesitas reaccionar así. ¿O acaso te pusiste celosa?"

Lucy no pudo contestar a esa pregunta. Sólo bajó la mirada mientras su sonrojo aumentaba en intensidad… si es que eso era posible.

"Bueno, yo…" dijo Lucy, intentando formular las palabras.

"Uh… ¿Disculpen?"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_159-Mokona-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_) _-_

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver hacia atrás, ya que la última voz no fue de ellas. Detrás de ellas estaba alguien más; el joven hechicero Ascot. Las chicas lo miraron con cierta sorpresa, dado que él se suponía estaba dentro del castillo, defendiéndolo de los _Heartless_. Por cierto, quizás uno deba mencionar que Ascot tenía las mismas características que Marina mencionó eran lindas en X; cabello castaño casi rojizo, ojos esmeraldas y un rostro inocente.

"Oh, Ascot, no sabíamos que estabas aquí." dijo Marina con cierta sorpresa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas atrás de nosotros?" preguntó Anaís con curiosidad.

"Ah, n-no mucho. Acabo de llegar…" respondió el joven hechicero con nerviosismo. En realidad llevaba bastante tiempo detrás de ellas, desde que Marina empezó a jugar con Lucy. El comentario que hizo la guerrera de agua acerca de pedirle a X que fuera su novio lo paralizó, después de todo, él sentía algo muy fuerte por Marina. _'Pero que bueno que fue una broma…'_ pensó Ascot, suspirando.

Lucy aprovechó esto como una oportunidad de desviarse del tema de ella y X, ya que no sabía si sus amigas lo continuarían. Sin embargo, el mismo Ascot la sacó de esa situación.

"Por cierto…" expresó el hechicero, señalando hacia atrás. "¿De quién es esa ave?"

Las tres guerreras miraron con confusión al joven, antes de voltear hacia atrás, en dirección a donde estaba señalando. Al voltear, vieron una gran ave azul y de ojos rojos, y cuyo aire alrededor parecía estar helado. Las chicas lo miraron por unos segundos… antes de sorprenderse, dar un grito de asombro, y dar un salto hacia atrás. Marina abrazó a Ascot con fuerza, mientras Lucy y Anaís se escondieron detrás de él, lo que hizo que el joven hechicero se sonrojara profundamente.

"¡Wa!¿Qué es eso?" cuestionó Marina, señalando al ave que estaba frente a ellas.

"¿Es acaso una criatura del enemigo?" preguntó Anaís.

"Es _Articuno._" Expresó Alan, caminando hacia donde están las chicas. "Es un _Pokemon _del planeta de Ash. No se preocupen, él es un amigo."

"¿Un _Pokemon_?" Preguntó Ascot con interés, dado que él no era sólo un hechicero, sino también un invocador, por lo que ver una criatura de otro mundo le llamaba la atención.

"Si. Creo que Ash tiene más de esos." Expresó Alan, antes de mirar a la enorme ave. "Gracias, _Articuno_. Nos ayudaste mucho."

_"Para servirle, maestro…"_ expresó el _Pokemon_, antes de volverse energía. _"Cuando necesite de mis poderes, puede llamarme."_

El _Pokemon_ se volvió energía y voló hacia Alan, antes de convertirse de nuevo en la _Keyblade_ de hielo, que el joven sujetó con su mano derecha.

"¿También eres un invocador?" preguntó Ascot con interés.

"Sólo puedo invocar a _Articuno_." Respondió Alan con sinceridad. "No creo que eso me haga un invocador. Ash es el más cercano a uno, aunque algo distinto a lo que tú conoces." Dijo, señalando a Amelia, Yusei y Genki. "Y pregúntales a ellos también: pueden invocar unas criaturas."

"Ya veo. Interesante…"

"Oye, Ascot. ¿Cómo están todos en el castillo?" cuestionó Lucy al joven hechicero, llamando su atención.

"Ah sí, todos están bien… de hecho."

"¡Oigan!"

"…aquí vienen…"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_010-Awakened Forest-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_) _-_

En efecto, tanto sus conocidos de _Céfiro_ como los de otra galaxia se acercaban a ellos desde el castillo. Los únicos que faltaban eran Clef, Presea, Kristal y Latias, quienes aún estaban en el salón principal. Luego de unos segundos, el grupo llegó con ellos.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Megaman.

"Si, estamos todos bien… creo…" respondió Dawn, sonriendo un poco. "Amelia, ¿Qué tal tu primera experiencia en batalla?"

"¡Sorprendente!" exclamó la mencionada con emoción. "¡Esto realmente es sorprendente, lo que siempre soñé!"

"Sólo no te emociones tanto." Expresó Mimi, riendo nerviosamente. "Pero vaya que nos sorprendieron con esas criaturas. ¿Nos podrían enseñar como invocar unas?"

"Trataremos." Respondió Yusei, sonriendo un poco. "No es fácil, claro."

"Nada que sea bueno es fácil."

"Tienes razón."

"Necesitarás tener mucho tiempo para comunicarte con tu criatura." Comentó Genki, con los brazos en la nuca. "Pero seguro que lo lograrás."

"¡Claro!"

"Nos preocuparon." comentó Caldina a las _Magic Knights_. "Por un momento, cuando ese gigante esmeralda las atacó, creímos que todo acabaría."

"Nosotras también." Dijo Marina, volteando a ver a Alan, X y su grupo. "De no haber ellos estado en la batalla, quizás ya no estaríamos aquí."

"Bueno, al menos ya sabemos cual es la fuerza del enemigo." dijo Anaís, analizando la situación. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los otros dos jóvenes?"

"¿Nos buscan?"

Todo el grupo volteó a un lado para ver a Tai y Takato caminar hacia ellos, lentamente, cojeando y con algunas heridas en sus cuerpos.

"H-hola gente…" dijo Takato.

"¡Oh cielos!" Exclamó Caldina con asombro. "¿Qué les pasó?"

"Obviamente su pelea fue muy dura." respondió Mario.

"Ese sujeto Lock era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos." dijo Tai. "A duras penas logramos debilitarlo, pero, de no haberse ido, quizás nos hubiera matado."

"Se ven muy mal." comentó Anaís, dando un paso al frente. "Déjenme curo sus heridas."

"Si no es molestia, te lo agradeceríamos." expresó Takato, sonriendo débilmente.

Unos momentos después, Anaís curó a ambos jóvenes, sus heridas cerradas y energías restauradas, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de eso. El grupo comentaba lo afortunado que fueron todos, cuando Raichu notó la camisa rota de X, así como las manchas de sangre en ella.

"Hey, X, ¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó el _Pokemon _eléctrico, señalando a su camisa cortada. Al escuchar esto, Lucy se puso nerviosa, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

"Ah, esto." Expresó X, no queriendo meter a Lucy en problemas. "_Magus_ me lo hizo. Supongo que el último ataque que me hizo antes de desmayarme me rasgó la ropa."

"Oh, entiendo. Creí que había sido algo peor."

"No te preocupes por eso." Expresó el _Hunter_, quien volteó a ver a Lucy y le guiñó el ojo, expresándole que todo estaba bien. Lucy sonrió ante el gesto del _Hunter_.

_'G-gracias…'_ pensó ella con alivio.

"¿Y bien?¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Paris, el príncipe del castillo.

"Quizás sea mejor regresar al castillo." respondió Ráfaga con seriedad. "Clef nos explicará su opinión de la situación."

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Alan. "Vayamos a-"

**_"Jóvenes guerreras…"_**

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_003-Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_) _-_

El grupo, la mayoría de ellos, se colocó en guardia, volteando a todos lados para tratar de encontrar la fuerte de esa voz. Sólo las tres guerreras mágicas no parecían preocupadas.

"¿Alguien más escuchó la esa voz omnipotente y omnipresente?" preguntó Raichu con curiosidad, aunque notó que los demás no respondían. "¿Qué les pasa?"

"Eh, Raichu…" empezó X. "Quizás quieras ver detrás de ti."

El roedor eléctrico, confundido, volteó para atrás, sólo para tener que ver hacia arriba…. **_MUY_** arriba.

"¡Por _Arseus_!¿Qué es eso?"

El grupo miraba sorprendido lo que estaba por sobre ellos… después de todo, los tres _Rune-Gods_ estaban de pie en frente de ellos.

"¡Woa!¿Cómo aparecieron ahí tan pronto?" cuestionó Ash.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntó Yusei con algo de asombro.

"Esos son nuestros _Rune-Gods._" Respondió Marina con alegría.

"Son hermosos…" comentó Amelia, mirando a los gigantes con emoción.

**_"Saludos…" _**Expresó uno de los gigantes, el de color rojo. **_"Mi nombre es Rayearth, el Rune-God perteneciente a la guerrera de fuego, Lucy."_**

**_"Yo soy Ceres, Rune-God de la guerrera del agua, Marina."_** Comentó otro gigante, de color azul.

**_"Y yo soy Windom, Rune-God de la guerrera del aire, Anaís."_** Dijo el último de ellos, el de color verde con blanco.

**_"Jóvenes guerreras."_** dijo _Rayearth._ **_"Nos alegra saber que están bien. Lamentamos haber perdido la batalla."_**

"No fue su culpa…" dijo Lucy. "Fue nuestra inexperiencia la que provocó esto."

"Si, no deben culparse." expresó Anaís. "La próxima vez, tendremos más cuidado."

**_"Tal vez…"_** dijo _Windom._ **_"Pero aún así, es nuestra responsabilidad el protegerlas y proteger este mundo de toda amenaza."_**

**_"Nos esforzaremos más para poder proteger este mundo, junto con su ayuda, Magic Knights." _**dijo _Ceres_.

"Cuenten con nosotras." expresó Marina con determinación. "Nosotras los venceremos."

"Vaya…" dijo Alan. "Son más impresionantes que como los recuerdo en la serie."

Los tres colosos voltearon a ver a Alan y a su grupo, haciendo que unos de ellos los miraran con cierto temor.

**_"Así que ustedes son los N-Warriors de esta época, ¿No es así?"_** preguntó _Rayearth_.

"Eh, si, lo somos." Respondió Tai con algo de temor.

**_"Les agradecemos que hayan venido desde su galaxia a ayudarnos en esta guerra." _**Comentó _Ceres_. **_"No saben lo que significa para nosotros."_**

**_"Es un placer para nosotros luchar mano a mano nuevamente junto con ustedes, valientes guerreros del Nintenverse."_** dijo _Windom_ con seriedad. Esto último confundió a todos los presentes.

"¿Nuevamente?" preguntó Mario.

"¿Acaso no es la primera vez que ven a un _N-Warrior_?" cuestionó Mimi con curiosidad.

**_"No…" _**respondió _Ceres._ **_"De hecho, es la tercera vez que vemos a los de su especie en otra galaxia."_**

**_"La primera fue hace más de veinte mil años, cuando un guardián llamado Zoulk intentó dominar esta galaxia." _**Comentó _Windom. **"En ese entonces, conocimos a unos treinta guerreros como ustedes…"**_

**_"La segunda vez fue hace cinco mil años, durante la última Galaxian War."_** Expresó _Rayearth._ **_"Esta vez, fuimos a su galaxia a defenderla de un conjunto de guardianes malignos que intentaron dominarlos, junto con Athena y sus Saints de la galaxia Saint y varios Dragon Knights de la galaxia Quest, logramos derrotarlos."_**

"Vaya, que historia…" dijo Megaman. "No creí que ustedes fueran aliados nuestros."

**_"Jóvenes N-Warriors…"_** dijo _Rayearth._ **_"Una vez más estamos agradecidos y honrados de que nos ayuden en esta lucha. Por favor, defiendan a Céfiro y a su gente, junto con la ayuda de las Magic Knights."_**

"Lo haremos." dijo Alan, invocando su _Chaos Keyblade._ "Lo juro por esta Keyblade, que protegeremos _Céfiro_ a toda costa."

**_"Así que el Guardián Chaos está aquí."_** comentó _Ceres_, viendo la llave del joven. **_"Que interesante."_**

**_"Esto nos será de gran ayuda."_** dijo _Windom._ **_"A pesar de que su poder no está despierto."_**

**_"No se confíen, jóvenes guerreros."_** dijo _Rayearth._ **_"El enemigo es fuerte; ha devorado incontables mundos y hemos sido testigos de eso. Nunca dejen que sus corazones se rindan; estos los guiarán a la victoria."_**

Con esto dicho, los tres colosos comenzaron a desaparecer en el aire, regresando a su dimensión, dejando a los guerreros solos.

Después de esto, el grupo comenzó a regresar al castillo para descansar y continuar sus planes para enfrentar a esta amenaza. Durante el trayecto, Lucy volteaba a ver a X, mirándolo de reojo y esperando que él no la viera. En una de esas, X volteó rápidamente, notando la atención. Él sólo le sonrió y la saludó con amabilidad. Lucy se sonrojó por esto, sintiéndose de repente muy avergonzada… y algo acalorada…

_'¿Q-que es este sentimiento?'_ pensó ella, mientras se llevó una mano a su pecho… donde su corazón latía con fuerza. _'¿Qué me pasa…_?_'_

**Fin del Capitulo ****15**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. De regreso en el castillo de _Céfiro_, continuamos con nuestra conversación acerca de este nuevo enemigo. Clef sabe mucho de él.

**Clef:** Es un mundo de oscuridad… un mundo que se devora otros mundos… un mundo vivo…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **La verdad del Mundo Oscuro.**_

**Clef:** _Autozam… Cizeta… Farhem_… todo fue destruido. Somos los únicos… y los siguientes…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Megaman X.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Megaman X -_**

**_-Estatura: 1.70 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 75 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Indeterminado. Su apariencia es de alguien de diecisiete años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Plasma-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 42,100 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 126,300 unidades-_**

**_-Descripción: Un guerrero justo y bondadoso, además de creer en los demás, Megaman X fue creado por el famoso científico del siglo XXI del planeta Replira, el Doctor Thomas Light, con el objetivo de crear un robot con la habilidad de pensar por sí mismo.-_**

**_-Sellado durante cien años por el Doctor Light para probar sus sistemas internos y asegurarse de que nos e volviera malo, X fue despertado por el Doctor Cain, quien lo descubrió y se basó en él para crear la nueva especie de robots avanzados llamados Reploids. Sin embargo, estos robots tenían problemas y unos se volvieron Mavericks.-_**

**_-Para pelear contra esta amenaza, X se unió a los Maverick Hunters y, con su amigo Zero, derrotaron al exlíder de los Maverick Hunters llamado Sigma durante varias ocasiones.-_**

**_-Al conocer a Alan y al resto del grupo, sus habilidades fueron invaluables, y en Novaterra, luego de haber sido infectado por un poderoso virus Mecronet, X fue transformado en Humano.-_**

**_-X posee la cualidad de absorber los poderes de los enemigos a los que derrota, así como la habilidad de usar varias armaduras para ayudarlo en situaciones de combate.-_**

**_-Posee la habilidad de evolucionar sin límites, un extraño poder del que no se sabe mucho.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando a Zero Omega.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Zero Omega -_**

**_-Estatura: 1.79 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 75 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Indeterminado. Su apariencia es de alguien de veinte años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Plasma-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 42,120 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 126,360 unidades-_**

**_-Descripción: Un guerrero serio y calculador, aunque no tan frío como aparenta, Zero fue creado por otro famoso científico del siglo XXI del planeta Replira, el Doctor Albert Wily. A diferencia de X, Zero fue creado con el objetivo de destruir a toda creación del Doctor Light y ayudar a Wily en su cruzada por el dominio mundial.-_**

**_-Aún para Novaterra, lo que pasó con Zero y Wily es un misterio; Wily desapareció del planeta poco después de terminar a Zero, mientras que Zero permaneció dormido durante años hasta despertar en algún momento durante inicios del siglo XXII.-_**

**_-Sigma, el ese entonces líder de los Maverick Hunters, luchó y derrotó a Zero, lo que provocó que Sigma se revelara en contra de la humanidad. Zero, después de que fuera reformateado, se volvió el nuevo líder de los Hunters, y con ayuda de X derrotaron a Sigma en varias ocasiones.-_**

**_-Antes, Zero era más abierto con los demás. Sin embargo, después de la muerte de Iris, y de que Sigma lo usara para acabar con el mundo, la personalidad de Zero cambió a uno más reservado, serio y desconfiado, a diferencia de X. Tarda más tiempo en confiar en alguien, y se necesita de mucho convencimiento para hacerle cambiar de opinión.-_**

**_-Al conocer a Alan y al resto del grupo, sus habilidades fueron invaluables, y en Novaterra, luego de haber sido infectado por un poderoso virus Mecronet, Zero fue transformado en Humano.-_**

**_-A diferencia de X, Zero posee la cualidad de crear técnicas con su espada basados en los poderes de los enemigos a los que derrota, y, una vez más a diferencia de X, posee una gran cantidad de armas que, por el momento, mantiene guardadas en su habitación en la base de los Hunters.-_**

**_-Zero también tiene un extraño poder dormido dentro de él, y que cuando despierta, la personalidad de Zero cambia.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, un nuevo capítulo... ¿que les pareció?_

_La verdad no tiene mucho de cambio, unos ligeros detalles. De aquí en delante, no habrá cambios importantes hasta el capitulo 26-27. Aún así, seguiré subiendo 1 por semana._

_En Deviant Art, subiré más imagenes de Kristal, Alan, y demás gente del fanfic... quizas luego comience a dibujar enemigos o algo._

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Sabado/Domingo._

_Sobres, y felíz Navidad =)_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	17. Cap 16: La verdad del Mundo Oscuro

**_24/DIC/2011_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Viendo e imaginándose a uno de sus nuevos amigos morir, Lucy estalló en furia. Un extraño incremento de poder ha aumentado los poderes de Lucy, lo suficiente como para hacer huir a Luz y ReX, terminando así la pelea entre los dos.

Después de que estos se fueron, lo impensable ocurre; Lucy, cegada por la furia, lastimó a X gravemente. De no ser por los _Subtanks_ que X tenía, quizás hubiera muerto en ese lugar. Después de que la guerrera de fuego se calmara, ambos despertaron nuevamente en _Céfiro_, viendo de nuevo a sus amigos. Los _Rune-Gods_ aparecieron frente a ellos, encomendando a los _N-Warriors_ la seguridad de _Céfiro_ y de las _Magic Knights_.

¿Qué pasó con Luz y ReX?¿Que es lo que hizo Kuhn con su _Magus_?...¿Y que le pasa a Lucy?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 16: La verdad del Mundo Oscuro.<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

A diferencia de la otra vez, la zona oscura, donde Lucy y X lucharon contra sus lados oscuros, tenía un terreno rocoso, con un cielo oscuro sin estrellas, y en el firmamento se podía ver una zona rojiza, como cuando el sol se oculta en las montañas, dejando lugar a la noche. Sobre una de las rocas, estaban ReX y Luz, en su lugar de descanso y espera. El lado oscuro de X golpeó una enorme roca cercana con fuerza, rompiéndola en pedazos debido a la potencia del golpe. El joven miraba con furia el lugar donde estaba la roca, el hecho de romperla no calmaba su enfado.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó ReX. "¡Casi nos acaban en ese lugar!" expresó, aunque eso no era tan cierto; en realidad, ambos tenían la batalla ganada ante X y Lucy, antes de que la chica pelirroja mostrara ese extraño poder, un poder que se le hacía muy familiar al joven. "Ese poder… ¿Por qué esa chica los tiene?¿Acaso no era una _Magic Knight_?"

El ser oscuro tomó algunos respiros, tranquilizando su ira. No importando como terminó todo, al menos todo, estaba saliendo como debía salir; su plan estaba en marcha.

"Si, como el plan…"

_-snif-_

El guerrero de ojos rojizos volteó a un lado, sabiendo exactamente que era ese sonido. Luz, su compañera, y recientemente pareja, estaba sentada en el piso, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, sus brazos rodeándolas y su rostro unido en sus rodillas, temblando un poco. El hombre giró sus ojos hacia un lado, soltando un suspiro y tomando algo de aire, antes de hablarle de forma calmada a la joven…

"¡Deja de estar llorando, mujer!¡Me tienes harto!"

… o bueno, lo más calmado que podía. Ese no es un tono de voz que alguien normal le diría a su novia cuando está en esa situación… pero ellos definitivamente NO eran normales. Sin embargo, la mujer continuó, causando que a ReX le saliera una vena en la frente.

"Luz…" empezó el joven, con una combinación de cansancio y enfado, a punto de explotar de nuevo. "Te dije que te cay-"

"No es la misma…"

El hombre detuvo su enfado para escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir. Al menos quizás al escucharla, sabría la razón de porqué lloraba tanto.

"No es la misma…no es Lucy…" dijo Luz.

"Estúpida…" expresó ReX con cierto enfado. "Recuerda que esto podía pasar si hacíamos esto."

"Pero… no quiero continuar, no si eso significa que ella me odie."

"¿Entonces la quieres muerta?"

La mujer alzó la mirada para ver al hombre, aún de pie frente a ella.

"O nos odian, o se mueren…" dijo ReX con frialdad. "Esa es la razón por la que decidimos estar fuera de ellos. No nos servirían si mueren, así que continuaré esto. La verdad no me importa si X me odia."

"Pero a mi si me importa…" comentó Luz con tristeza. "Lucy es todo para mí."

"Entonces continua haciendo esto… por ella."

"Por ella…" dijo la joven en voz baja. Es cierto, antes, ella había hecho cosas horribles; lastimar a los amigos de Lucy y hacerla llorar, siempre diciendo que era por la misma Lucy. Luz sonrió, habiendo recuperado un poco su compostura. "Si, por ella…"

"Levántate."

La mujer de cabello rosado se alzó del piso, colocándose frente a frente a ReX. La chica lo miró por unos segundos antes de lanzarse a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Qué bueno que estás aquí." dijo Luz, recargando su cabeza en el torso del joven.

ReX al principio se quedó inmóvil, dejando que la hermosa mujer lo abrase, pero luego comenzó a mover sus brazos, rodeando a la chica, dejándola sentirse segura, algo que no hacía desde que se separó de Lucy nuevamente. Él sólo suspiró, mirando a la mujer en sus brazos y pensando en como es que terminó así.

Él era un guerrero frío, sin corazón, que no le importaba nada con tal de obtener su cometido. Y mírenlo ahora, abrazando a una mujer, dándole algo que él no creía capaz de sentir… amor… protección. No sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido para que él estuviera así ahora; podría ser que hubiera tenido un cambio de actitud, podría ser que decidió no estar solo, podría ser algún cambio cuando a X lo convirtieron en humano, o podría ser que él vio en esa mujer algo con lo que se identificaba, ya que ambos, si bien tenían un origen totalmente distinto, eran muy parecidos entre si.

ReX, aún con la mujer en sus brazos, suspiró y miró al cielo, pensando.

_'Maldito seas, X. Maldito seas por hacerme sentir así, por haberme hecho tener estos… sentimientos… maldito seas…'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Céfiro's Cristal Palace- <span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-171-Giru- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball GT_)

Los jóvenes guerreros regresaron al castillo después de la lucha en el exterior con los _Heartless_ y _Phantom Knights,_ el escudo de energía que protegía el castillo regresando a la normalidad luego de la intensa batalla. Ahora, los jóvenes guerreros continuaban su camino hacia el salón del trono, donde todos los esperaban. Finalmente, el grupo llegó al salón del trono, donde estaban Presea, Kristal, Clef y Latias. Al ver al grupo Kristal rápidamente se lanzó hacia Alan, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó la _Hechicera_ con preocupación.

"Si, _estamos_ bien." Respondió Alan, mencionando a todos los demás.

"Que bueno…" dijo la chica, sonriendo mientras se aferraba al brazo del joven, mientras este sólo sonreía nerviosamente.

"Que bueno que están todos bien." comentó Presea.

"Claro que si." dijo Marina alegremente. "Sólo unos cuantos rasguños, nada que la magia de Anaís no pueda curar."

"Me alegra escuchar eso."

"Giru, Giru, me alegra que todos estén bien." Expresó el pequeño robot, flotando detrás de Latias.

"¡Oye, Giru!" exclamó Dawn, acercándose al pequeño robot. "¿Dónde estabas? Desde que comenzaron los ataques al castillo, simplemente desapareciste."

"Es cierto." Dijo Latias. "Ahora que lo pienso, no lo vi con nosotros."

"Ni con nosotros." Comentó Mario. "No lo vimos durante la invasión del castillo."

"Ni afuera." Dijo Takato. "No estaba con nosotros."

"¿Qué dices a eso, Giru?" preguntó Dawn, señalando al robot. "¿Te estabas escondiendo?"

"¡Giru, giru!" exclamó el pequeño robot, empezando a alejarse un poco de la joven.

"¡Oye!¡No huyas!¡Al menos ayúdanos en algo!"

"¡Giru, Giru!¡Peligro!¡Dawn peligrosa! ¡Dawn peligrosa!¡Se parece mucho a Pan, Giru!"

"¿Qué?¡¿A quién le dices peligrosa?"

El pequeño robot comenzó a volar por toda la habitación, tratando de escapar de Dawn, quien lo seguía muy de cerca. El grupo entero veía la escena, riéndose un poco de esto.

"Esa Dawn…" empezó Amelia, soltando unas carcajadas. "Siempre se enfada tan fácilmente."

"Dímelo a mí, que he vivido con ella los últimos meses." Comentó Mimi, haciendo que todos rieran de nuevo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Después de un rato, el grupo permaneció en el salón del trono, algunos sentados en el suelo, otros recargados en la pared y otros simplemente de pie. Tanto _Cefirians_ como los guerreros del _Nintenverse_ permanecían callados, sabiendo que era el turno del maestro Clef de hablar, este último tosiendo un poco antes de comenzar.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el sabio hechicero. "¿Qué les pareció nuestros enemigos?"

"Muy fuertes…" dijo Tai con seriedad. "Esos caballeros son más fuertes que los _Generales_ del _Imperio Mecron_…"

"¿_Imperio Mecron_?" preguntó Paris sin entender. "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Son una raza de maquinas." respondió Megaman. "Una raza con una avanzada tecnología que sólo deseaba conquistar las diferentes galaxias y así tomar los recursos naturales de estos para fortalecerse, no importando si los mundos estuvieran habitados."

"Eso es horrible." expresó Anaís. "Quitarles sus mundos para hacerse más fuertes, sin motivo aparente…"

"De hecho, tenían un motivo." comentó Latias. "Ellos fueron echados de su galaxia, su hogar. Para recuperarla, debían hacerse más fuertes para enfrentar al que se las quitó."

"Y luego llegaron al _Nintenverse_…" dijo Ash. "…con la intención de destruir todos los mundos humanos y hacerse con sus recursos para ser más fuertes."

"¿¡Que!" exclamó Marina, recordando una cosa en especial. "¿Quieres decir que nuestro mundo-?"

"No te preocupes." dijo Mimi. "Su mundo está a salvo, los _Mecronets_ no llegaron a él, ya que fueron repelidos por los _Novaterrans._ Los cinco _Generales_, los más fuertes del _Imperio Mecron_, tienen un poco más de fuerza que nosotros mismos, quizás tienen casi la misma fuerza que los _Phantom Knights._"

"Aunque." Empezó Tai. "Parece que ese Lock con el que nos enfrentamos no usó toda su fuerza, y nos dejó a mi y a Takato muy mal heridos."

"¡No se preocupen, chicos!" exclamó Amelia, alzando una mano hacia arriba con determinación. "¡No importa que tan fuerte sean, la justicia está de nuestro lado!¡Podremos vencerlos!"

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Genki, también levantando su puño en alto. "¡No nos vencerán!"

"Demasiado energéticos, ¿no?" preguntó Tai.

"Créeme; no has visto a Amelia cuando de verdad está energética." Comentó Dawn, riendo nerviosamente. "¿Cómo los aguanta, señor Yusei?"

"Ya estoy acostumbrado." Respondió el mencionado con seriedad, no tomándole mucha importancia… aunque recordando cómo eran ese par cuando los conoció por primera vez.

"Gran tecnología…" comentó Ráfaga. "Me recuerda un poco a _Autozam_…"

"¿_Autozam_?" preguntó Dawn.

"Era uno de los tres mundos vecinos a _Céfiro._" respondió Presea. "Teníamos una alianza con ese mundo. Los otros eran _Cizeta_ y _Farhem._"

"Un segundo…" dijo Alan con cierta confusión. "¿Acaso dijiste _eran_?¿Que les pasó?"

Los _Cefirians_ y las tres _Magic Knights_ se quedaron callados. Los _N-Warriors_ se les quedaron mirando, silenciosamente, esperando su respuesta, aunque parecía que entendían un poco. Fue entonces cuando Ráfaga decidió hablar.

"_Autozam, Cizeta, Farhem…_ los tres mundos vecinos a _Céfiro_… fueron destruidos hace una semana."

"¿Los tres mundos?" preguntó Latias con asombro. "¿De qué hablan?"

Clef suspiró un poco, y alzó su báculo al aire, creando una esfera de luz con la cual podía ver imágenes o recuerdos. En esa esfera, luego de unos segundos, aparecieron tres mundos, totalmente diferentes a lo que uno se imagina que debe ser un planeta.

"_Autozam..._" dijo Clef, el primer mundo apareciendo en la esfera. El primero tenía la forma redonda de un planeta, pero había secciones de la superficie que no existían, dejando ver el centro de ese mundo. Otra cosa extraña eran los gigantescos cristales que salían del centro, como si fueran picos de kilómetros de altura, que van del centro del planeta hasta mas allá de la atmósfera. "_Cizeta…_" la imagen cambió, mostrando el segundo mundo, también diferente; tenía el centro redondo color dorado y a sus lados habían dos enormes conos del mismo color, uno en cada polo, cada uno de ellos superando el tamaño de la esfera en el centro. En el espacio que había entre los conos y la esfera, había varias nubes. "Y_ Farhem…_" la imagen cambió de nuevo, mostrando un tercer mundo, que era un poco más real; un planeta redondo color rojo, aunque parecía que el hemisferio sur era mucho más chico que el norte. Tenía dos anillos de rocas orbitando el planeta, cruzándose en cierto punto.

El grupo miraba esos extraños planetas, muy diferentes a lo que ellos tenían conocimiento que debía ser un planeta. Ciertamente, la galaxia _Dream _tenía mundos sumamente exóticos. Clef continuó su explicación.

"Estos tres mundos fueron enemigos de _Céfiro_ durante el problema que tuvimos hace un año con el _Pilar_ de _Céfiro_. Después de eso, nuestros cuatro mundos se volvieron aliados y la paz reinó, haciendo intercambios de bienes y de personas. Eso fue… antes de que esa cosa llegara…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

La imagen cambió de nuevo, ahora mostrando algo distinto; una enorme luna casi del mismo tamaño que _La Luna_ del planeta _Tierra_, el mundo hogar de Alan. Era una luna negra, su superficie rodeada de sombras y cráteres, dándole la apariencia de un mundo muerto. El rasgo más llamativo de esa luna era ese _ojo_ que tenía en uno de sus lados. Ese ojo tenía doscientos kilómetros de diámetro y era color amarillo, como si fuera el ojo de un gato, pero con la pupila no tan estrecha. Había una especie de venas negras rodeando el contorno del ojo maligno, y si lo mirabas por mucho tiempo, parecía que pulsaba. Esa imagen llenó de confusión a los guerreros del _Nintenverse _y a las _Magic Knights_, que era la primera vez que veían ese mundo.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Genki con asombro y en broma. "¡No sabía que los _Suezos_ se volvieran tan grandes!"

"¿Qué es un _Suezo_?" preguntó Ash.

"Un tipo de monstruo del mundo al que una vez viajé. Son similar a esa cosa."

"Pero, ¿Qué es esa cosa?" preguntó Mario con confusión, mirando a la luna, algo que los demás guerreros compartían.

"Eso es el planeta oscuro: _Exurion._" respondió Clef con suma seriedad.

"¿_Exurion_?" cuestionó Takato.

"¿Acaso esa es la base de los villanos?" preguntó Amelia seriamente.

"Así es." Respondió Clef. "Según las leyendas, ese mundo fue creado hace miles de años en nuestra galaxia vecina, _Nightmare Galaxy_. En esa galaxia, existen versiones opuestas a los mundos que había en esta galaxia y estaba lleno de energía negativa. _Exurion_ es uno de ellos, y es el mundo más diabólico que existe en esta zona de galaxias. Es un mundo viviente."

"¿Un mundo viviente?" preguntó Lucy. A pesar de ser las protectoras de ese mundo, a las tres chicas no se les había comentado nada de esto.

"Cuando la galaxia _Nightmare_ fue destruida, hace ya más de veinte mil años, _Exurion _fue el único mundo que logró sobrevivir a esa invasión. Reunió todas las energías oscuras de los mundos destruidos y logró alejarse de la galaxia para escapar de la destrucción. Con el tiempo, la _Phantom Order_ se formó y comenzaron a reunir guerreros caídos de otras galaxias. Sólo los _God Warriors _y los _Epitaph Users_ quedaron en esta fusión, mientras que las demás razas se unieron al mismo planeta oscuro. Ese planeta viajó por el cosmos por milenios… y finalmente, llegó a la galaxia _Dream,_ nuestra galaxia."

La imagen mostraba al planeta oscuro _Exurion_ viajando por el espacio, hasta llegar a la galaxia _Dream_, una galaxia con billones de estrellas y planetas. Entonces, apareció en el primer sistema solar de la galaxia y se acercó a los planetas que podían contener vida; cinco de los catorce planetas podían mantener vida y uno de ellos la tenía, aunque en forma de animales, aún ningún tipo de ser pensante, mucho menos una civilización avanzada.

_Exurion_ se acercó a ese planeta en específico, aquel que poseía la mayor cantidad de vida de ese sistema solar. Se posicionó frente al planeta y su enorme ojo lo centró, admirando la belleza de ese mundo. Entonces, de su ojo, lanzó una especie de rayo de energía amarillo, rodeado de varios anillos, hacia ese mundo, impactando en su superficie, creando una explosión capaz de destruir una ciudad mediana del mundo de Alan en segundos, aunque en si no dañando al planeta. Al principio no ocurrió nada… pero entonces, del planeta, varias columnas de energía verde comenzaron a salir y fueron absorbidas por el enorme ojo. Mientras más energía salía del planeta, este comenzaba a perder su capacidad de mantener la vida; los enormes bosques color azul comenzaban a marchitarse y los océanos amarillos se evaporaban. Pronto, el mundo que una vez fue hermoso, perdió toda su energía y brillo, hasta ser un mundo muerto. Pero no terminó ahí: sin su energía vital, el planeta comenzó a colapsar, hasta ser también absorbido por el mundo oscuro, dejando unas cuantas rocas como indicio de que ahí antes hubo un planeta. Al ver esto, el grupo de héroes terminó asombrado.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" preguntó Marina, viendo lo que había pasado, no entendiendo, así como sus dos amigas, lo que veían.

"Oh cielos…" dijo Alan, al entender lo que había pasado. "Ese mundo oscuro absorbió el corazón del otro mundo."

"¿Corazón?" preguntó Paris con incredulidad. "¡Los planetas no tienen corazones!"

"No, si lo tienen." comentó Kristal. "Es lo que hace que un mundo pueda tener vida y mantenerla, lo que hace que sea bello. Las columnas que salieron del planeta nosotros los conocemos como _Life Stream_, la energía que el corazón del planeta bombea, como la sangre en nuestros cuerpos. Cada mundo tiene un corazón, y dependiendo de la fuerza de este es la cantidad de vida que puede producir."

"Entonces, _Exurion_ es un _Heartless_ gigante…un _Planetary Heartless._" Comentó Alan, apretando los puños y dientes con fuerza.

"Entiendo." dijo Clef. "Ahora comprendo más de _Céfiro;_ sabía que había algo que me faltaba para resolver los misterios de cómo este planeta llegó a ser tan hermoso. Eso es porque el corazón de _Céfiro_ está muy relacionado con los corazones de las personas de este mundo, y nosotros con él, en una relación muy cercana."

"¿Y qué pasó con los demás mundos?" preguntó Mimi.

"Los demás mundos fueron destruidos por ese mundo oscuro de la misma forma." Expresó Clef, mientras la imagen cambiaba de nueva cuenta, mostrando mundo tras mundo ser devorado por _Exurion_. Pero algunos de estos mundos... eran habitados.

La imagen mostró civilizaciones, quizas no tan avanzadas, luchar contra los guerreros del mundo oscuro. Soldados y caballeros, magos y reyes, luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras del planeta... pero ninguna podía contra ellos. El grupo vio que incluso había guerreras en especial, más poderosas que los demás. Una mujer, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, usando una armadura similar a las de las tres _Magic Knights_ de_ Céfiro_ luchaba contra algunos _God Warriors_... pero era ella sola contra toda la organización.

"Las _Magic Knights _de otros mundos intentaron también detenerlos... pero todo era inutil. Ni la guerrera más fuerte de un planeta llamado _Megaera_ pudo detenerla. Al final, ella también pereció."

El grupo veía como ese planeta oscuro seguía destruyendo mundo tras mundo. Al final, el planeta oscuro llegó al _Sistema Solar_ de _Céfiro_. Su primera víctima fue _Cizeta_, el planeta hogar de Caldina. El hermoso planeta dorado fue absorbido en segundos, seguido después por _Farhem_. El último, _Autozam_, opuso resistencia; usando su tecnología, las colosales naves lucharon por mantener a raya al mundo oscuro… pero al final, _Autozam _también fue absorbido. La imagen desapreció, al igual que la esfera mágica.

"Ese mundo oscuro ha llegado a este lugar." Comentó Clef con seriedad. "_Céfiro_ es el único mundo que queda en esta galaxia con la capacidad de mantener la vida. Existen cientos de otros mundos, pero estos ya están muertos."

"¿El único mundo?" preguntó Lucy, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

"Así es, Lucy: _Céfiro_ es el único mundo vivo en esta inmensa galaxia, que ahora sólo tiene estrellas y mundos sin vida. _Exurion_ lleva sólo unos seis meses en esta galaxia, y ya ha devorado muchos mundos."

"¿Qué pasó con la gente de _Autozam, Cizeta y Farhem_?" preguntó Marina con preocupación. "¿Qué pasó con nuestros amigos?"

"Muchos de sus habitantes evacuaron sus mundos antes de que llegara _Exurion_. En este mundo, debajo del castillo, se encuentran habitantes de los tres planetas, incluyendo a nuestros amigos."

"¡Qué bien!"

"Que bueno que lograron salvarse…" dijo Anaís con tranquilidad, recordando la amistad que tenía con la princesa del planeta _Farhen_.

"Pero no por mucho tiempo." dijo Caldina, entrando a la conversación. "Si esos guerreros nos vencen, _Céfiro_ estaría indefenso y _Exurion_ lo absorbería."

"¿Por qué no lo ha hecho ya?" preguntó Megaman con curiosidad. "¿Porqué no ha hecho lo mismo que hizo con otros mundos?"

"Al parecer, debe abrir una puerta a algo con ese extraño rayo que lanza" respondió Clef. "Puedo deducir, con lo que han comentado, que debe abrir la puerta al corazón de este mundo, dejándolo expuesto y luego devorarlo. _Exurion_ ya lo intentó, pero al parecer no pudo abrir la puerta al corazón de este mundo. Me imagino que es por la misma composición de _Céfiro_, y creo que tiene que ver con _El Pilar_."

"Entonces…" empezó Zero, cruzado de brazos. "…significa que debe haber una entrada, y si no la han encontrado, entonces debe de estar muy cerca."

"Debe estar en el mismo castillo, porque ese mundo ya ha escaneado todo el planeta y sólo queda este lugar, que no puede ver debido al poder mágico del planeta; no es posible entrar a este lugar."

"Eso nos da tiempo para prepararnos. También hay que encontrar la forma de abrir un portal a _Rayterra_, ya que quien sabe si necesitaremos evacuar _Céfiro_ en algún futuro."

"¿Qué dice, señor Zero?" Preguntó Amelia con asombro y enfado. "¿Se está rindiendo?"

"¿Acaso piensas dejar a _Céfiro_ en manos de ese mundo oscuro?" preguntó Ascot, mostrando algo de enfado.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" cuestionó Paris, igual de enfadado. "¡No creí que fueras un cobarde!"

"¡Silencio!" exclamó el _Hunter_ carmesí, callando a los tres. "No me refiero a dejar _Céfiro_ sin pelear. Pero, en el caso de que no podamos vencerlos aquí, hay que hacer un plan de evacuación para que toda la gente de este mundo vaya al _Nintenverse_. La gente de un mundo es lo que importa, y eso lo he aprendido durante los años de guerra en mi mundo, _Replira._ Aunque _Céfiro _desaparezca, su recuerdo vivirá en las memorias y corazones de sus habitantes que logren salvarse."

Muchos se quedaron callados ante la explicación de Zero, sabiendo que decía sabias palabras. Uno puede perder un hogar, y será doloroso… pero más doloroso sería si perdieras a alguien cercano, o peor, si todos mueren con su hogar.

"Si estuviera en su lugar…" continuó el _Hunter _rojo."Si, lucharía por mi mundo, pero si no hay forma de salvarlo, salvaría las vidas de sus habitantes. Así, mi mundo seguiría vivo en los corazones de ellos."

"Hablas con sabiduría." Comentó Clef, sonriendo. "Se ve que has tenido grandes experiencias."

"Ahora hay que cuidarnos de los _Phantom Knights_ más que nunca." Expresó Genki, levantando su puño. "¡Pero no seremos derrotados!"

"Es cierto." dijo Dawn. "Sólo espero que no aparezcan más enemigos de que preocuparnos."

Lucy se quedó mirando a la chica de cabello azul, pensando en lo que había dicho, sabiendo que había algo más. Ella no quería contarles acerca del regreso de Luz, así como de ese ser oscuro que salió de X. No quería poner más presión a sus compañeros y volver la situación más complicada. Después de pensarlo muy bien, ella decidió callar.

"En realidad, tenemos otro problema…"

Pero eso no significaba que X se callaría…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _065-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

"¿Otro problema…?" preguntó Clef con intriga, mirando al _Hunter._ "¿Qué sucede?"

Lucy se le quedó mirando a X con sorpresa, esperando que no dijera nada acerca de lo sucedido. No quería que un problema que era de ella, como el regreso de Luz, fuera problema de los demás, y esperaba que X pensara lo mismo. Sin embargo, parece ser que el _Hunter_ no tenía esas mismas intenciones.

"Es un problema serio…" dijo X, "_Return X_ ha vuelto."

"¡¿Qué dices?" exclamó Zero, descruzándose de brazos y mirando a su compañero con gran sorpresa.

Todos en el lugar, a excepción de Zero y Lucy, miraban a X con confusión, no entendiendo de qué estaba hablando.

"¿Retu-que?" preguntó Amelia con confusión.

"Disculpa, X." empezó Raichu. "Pero, ¿Quién es Return X?"

"Return X… es la oscuridad de mi corazón." Respondió el _Hunter_ con gran seriedad. "Les diré quién es él."

X les contó a todos acerca de la historia de Return X; el cómo, hace años, un científico llamado Dr. Doopler había creado una especie de parasito para revivir antiguos _Reploids_ muertos. Durante esa batalla, creó a una copia de X, llamado iX, quien era exactamente lo mismo que X, pero a la vez lo opuesto. iX escapó después de su lucha con X, sólo para regresar años después, esta vez como Return X. Más fuerte y hábil que antes, Return X y X lucharon, hasta que, por la aparición de un enemigo más fuerte, Return X se fusionó con X para formar una nueva armadura. Al terminar la batalla, se creyó que Return X estaba muerto… pero en realidad, estaba vivo, dentro del cuerpo de X, absorbiendo las energías negativas del _Hunter_ hasta su aparición en _Céfiro_.

_'¿Eso era parte de la serie de Megaman X?'_ pensó Alan con cierta confusión. _'No recuerdo esa historia… aunque creo haber leído algo de eso en algo llamado Megaman X Mega Missions, aunque no sé mucho de eso.'_

"Return X…" continuó el _Hunter azul_ con suma seriedad. "Es lo mismo que yo, pero lo opuesto, y utiliza mis mismas técnicas, armaduras y tiene la misma habilidad de copiar las técnicas de los demás que yo poseo."

"Eso es un gran problema." comentó Clef. "No estoy seguro de que si este nuevo individuo esté aliado con los _Phantom Knights_, pero el simple hecho de que exista es un problema para nosotros. Podríamos terminar luchando una guerra en dos frentes."

"Y no es solo eso." expresó X, volteando a ver a Lucy, quien de verdad quería que él no continuara. El joven se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, pero no podía guardarse algo tan importante, en especial en esa situación, por lo que continuó. "Al parecer, algo dentro de Lucy regresó junto con Return X. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que se hace llamar Luz."

"¿Luz?" preguntó Marina con asombro, volteando a ver a su compañera. "Lucy, ¿Está hablando de esa chica que era la oscuridad de tu corazón?"

"Eh, si…" respondió la mencionada, agachando un poco la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" preguntó Anaís con confusión y preocupación.

"Bueno… yo…"

"Se los iba a contar, cuando llegara el momento." respondió X por ella. "Aunque pienso que algo como esto debe de decirse lo más pronto posible. Además, no es bueno guardar secretos, menos uno tan grande como este."

Al escuchar esto, Lucy se sintió extraña, culpable. Sabía que lo que decía el joven era cierto, pero aún así no quería decir el problema de Luz; no quería meter a sus amigas y a sus demás compañeros en un problema que es exclusivo de ella. Sabía que estaba mal, y por ello se sentía muy culpable por las palabras del joven.

"Entiendo…" dijo Clef, pensándolo un momento. "Entonces hay que estar más preparados que nunca. Con los _Phantom Knights _y estos dos seres oscuros de regreso, necesitamos estar más concentrados en esto."

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Alan. "Hay que concentrarnos más, y prepararnos para esta batalla."

"Sin embargo, me imagino que necesitan descansar. Después de una batalla así, me imagino que han de estar exhaustos."

"Eso es cierto." expresó Tai, riendo con nerviosismo. "La magia de Anaís es buena, pero nada mejor que una noche de sueño para recuperar las energías."

"Entonces, vayan a descansar, jóvenes guerreros. Mañana será igual que el día de hoy."

Así, los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Los jóvenes _N-Warriors_ se preparaban para su primer día en _Céfiro._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _154-Sorrow- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Y eso fue lo que pasó."

"Cielos, Lucy, eso fue muy extraño."

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, Lucy le contaba a sus dos amigas, Marina y Anaís, además de Nicona que andaba en sus brazos, lo que había ocurrido en esa zona oscura, donde lucharon contra Luz y Return X. Al principio, Lucy no quería contarles acerca de su horrible experiencia, pero esto cambió cuando recordó lo que X había dicho. Además, ella recordó que hace un año realizó la promesa de no guardar algo importante a sus amigas, una promesa que hizo después del problema que tuvo con Luz en ese tiempo. Al final, ella terminó contándoles lo que ocurrió en ese lugar… y al terminar de hacerlo, la joven pelirroja comenzó a temblar de miedo.

"Yo… casi lo maté." dijo Lucy, no pudiendo dejar de temblar. "De no ser porque él puede curarse, yo lo hubiera matado."

"Vamos, Lucy, no fue tu culpa…" comentó Marina, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

"Así es." Expresó Anaís. "Quizás haya sido algo que te controló, probablemente algo relacionado con Luz."

"Tal vez." dijo Lucy, ya un poco más tranquila, pero aún así muy nerviosa. "Pero, siento que eso que me pasó es parte mía… que de verdad fui yo la que actuó de esa forma… y me da miedo eso. ¿Qué tal si vuelve a pasar, pero con ustedes?"

Lucy detuvo su marcha y pensó en lo que había pasado, las lagrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaría si eso que le ocurrió sucediera con sus amigas? Si de verdad eso que la controló es algo de su interior. ¿Sería capaz de evitar algo como eso? El simple hecho de pensar en que quizás les haga algo a sus queridas amigas era algo que le aterraba.

Fue entonces, cuando sintió un cálido abrazo de una de sus amigas. Se trataba de Marina, quien la abrazaba por uno de sus lados, siendo esto suficiente como para calmarla un poco.

"Vamos, Lucy, sabes que no te ves linda cuando lloras." Expresó su amiga de azul, intentando consolarla.

"En realidad." Empezó Anaís. "Algunas personas se ven lindas cuando lloran."

"Anaís, no eres de ayuda…" respondió Marina, mirando a su compañera de anteojos con cierto enfado.

"Yo intento ayudar. Además, el llorar hace que las personas se sientan mejor a veces."

"Muy bien, me rindo, no puedo discutir contigo." Dijo la joven de azul, dejando caer sus brazos en señal de derrota. "Es como tratar de hacer enfadar a esta bola de algodón." expresó, dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza a Nicona.

"Pupupu puuu…" respondía el extraño conejo, con su siempre presente sonrisa.

"¿Lo vez?"

"Hay, Marina…" dijo Anaís, soltando una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que, por más que lo disimulaba, su amiga de azul quería mucho a la coneja blanca… aunque esta última la sacara de quicio de vez en cuando.

Lucy miró a sus compañeras y comenzó a reír, debido a los intentos de sus amigas por contentarla, cosa que lograron hacer.

"Chicas… gracias." Expresó la pelirroja, sonriendo con algo de alegría.

"Para eso son las amigas, ¿No?" comentó Anaís, también sonriendo dulcemente.

"Sólo dinos cuando te sientas triste y te alegraremos el día." dijo Marina. "Y si para eso debemos golpear a Nicona, con gusto lo haré."

"¡Puuuu!" exclamó la coneja blanca con cierto temor, aunque el comentario hizo reír a la pelirroja.

"¡Marina, no me hagas reír tanto!" exclamó Lucy, sus risas haciendo que las dos jóvenes a su lado sonrieran al verla feliz.

Las chicas continuaron riendo por un rato, mientras continuaban caminando por los pasillos, en dirección a sus habitaciones, que no estaban muy lejos de ahí.

"Nos vemos luego, Zero."

Fue entonces, en un cruce de pasillos, que Lucy vio a X, parado frente a una puerta, que reconoció como la habitación que él tendría en el castillo. También vio que otra figura se estaba alejando, notando su largo cabello rubio, por lo que lo reconoció como Zero. Al ver al joven, la pelirroja le dejó encargada a Nicona a Anaís.

"Perdona." dijo Lucy con prisa. "Cuida a Nicona un momento, ¿Sí? Ahora vengo."

Y con esto, Lucy fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el _Hunter._ Sus amigas la miraron con cierta confusión, pero al ver hacia donde iba su amiga, Marina sonrió picadamente.

"Si, definitivamente se está interesando por ese chico." dijo la mujer de azul, sonriendo un poco.

"Eso parece." comentó la chica de lentes, llevándose una mano a su mejilla.

"Aunque, ¿No crees que se esté olvidando de Latis muy rápido?"

"No, no creo que se esté olvidando de él. Recuerda que Lucy es una chica que no ha tenido contacto con otros chicos que no sean sus hermanos. Supongo que el joven X debió ser un gran impacto para ella, en especial al jurar que la protegería para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Latis. Por eso creo que está algo confundida."

"¿Crees que se esté enamorando de él?"

"No sé. Quizás si le interese, pero aún es muy pronto para saber si le gusta o lo admira. Dicen que el dolor de perder a otra persona se borra con otra que llegue a tu vida… aunque esa frase sea algo triste, a veces pasa. Lucy sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue el momento."

"Entiendo… pero eso no evitará que juegue con ella." Dijo Marina, con gran confianza.

"Ay, Marina, tú y tus ocurrencias." dijo Anaís, con una gota de sudor en su nuca, aunque sonriendo por él comentario. Nicona sólo saltaba en los brazos de la chica de anteojos, algo divertida por lo que pasaba.

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

* * *

><p>X se había despedido de Zero, cuya habitación estaba del otro lado del largo pasillo. Luego de un día de lucha, estaba preparado para descansar, su nuevo cuerpo humano lo necesitaba. Estaba por entrar a su habitación, habiendo abierto la puerta que daba a su cuarto y dio un paso al frente, poniendo un pie dentro, cuando…<p>

"¡X!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-172-Hikaru's Emotions- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

La voz de alguien hizo que se detuviera, algo confundido, ya que en ese momento no tenía encendido el sistema interno que le señalaba que alguien estaba cerca. Al voltear para ver quién era, se dio cuenta de que se traba de Lucy, quien corría hacia donde estaba él. Al llegar frente al joven, Lucy colocó una mano en su pecho y respiró con dificultad, algo cansada por haber corrido tan rápido, a pesar de que la distancia era corta.

"¿Lucy?" preguntó X, algo sorprendido por verla. "¿Qué sucede?"

"No… nada…" respondió ella, tomando unas bocanadas de aire. "Sólo quería agradecerte."

"¿Agradecerme?"

"Si. Cuando dijiste lo de Luz en el salón, me recordaste una promesa que me hice, de no guardar secretos así de grandes que afecten a otros."

"Oh, eso… no hay problema." Comentó el _Hunter_, su ánimo decayendo un poco. "La verdad, esa es una lección que aprendí de la mala manera."

"¿Eh?" preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

"Durante mis primeros días como _Hunter_, hice muchos errores. Uno de ellos era el guardarme sucesos que yo creí que eran sin importancia. Sin embargo, eso resultó ser un grave error; la suma de esos sucesos que parecían pequeños terminó con la vida de varios _Reploids_." Comentó, mirándola con cierta tristeza. "De hecho… una novata que estaba bajo mi cuidado se parecía mucho a ti. Y por mis errores, ella fue asesinada por un _Maverick._"

"Oh, lo siento…" expresó Lucy con tristeza, no sabiendo de esa historia. "Disculpa si te hice recordar algo tan horrible."

"No te preocupes por eso." Dijo X, sonriendo un poco, aunque aún se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos. "Lo que importa es que aprendí mi lección y que puedo hacer que otros lo hagan sin pasar por lo que yo pasé, en el nombre de todos los que murieron por eso. Me alegro de serte de ayuda."

"Que bueno. Y, también perdón por lo que te hice… bueno… ya sabes…" dijo Lucy, juntando sus manos y colocándolas frente a sus piernas.

"¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no te preocupes, descubriremos que fue lo que hizo que actuaras así."

"La verdad… creo que lo que me controló es parte de mi. Tengo esa sensación."

"No te preocupes más por eso. Si te preocupas de más, malas cosas podrán pasarte. Hay que pensar en positivo. Como dice Dawn: todo saldrá bien."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices…"

"Sólo, por favor, no llores." Dijo X, sonriendo alegremente. "…lo que dijo tu amiga es cierto: _no te ves linda cuando lloras_."

Un sonrojo muy fuerte y profundo se posó en las mejillas de Lucy con ese comentario, mientras ella miraba con sorpresa al joven, que iba desapareciendo detrás de la puerta que se empezó a cerrar frente a ella. El joven sonreía, despidiéndose con una de sus manos.

"Hasta mañana, Lucy."

Y así quedó. Lucy quedó frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de X, con un sonrojo aún en su rostro. Unos segundos después, la sorpresa desapareció de su cara, sólo para ser reemplazada por una tranquilidad y felicidad. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa tímida, mientras sus ojos brillaban como no lo hacían desde hace tiempo. Aún mirando donde estaba el joven de ojos verdes, la chica suspiró.

"X…"

"Que interesante, Lucy…"

La sorpresa volvió a su rostro, y casi dio un salto muy alto debido a la sorpresa. La chica volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que sus amigas, Marina y Anaís, estaban detrás de ella, viendo que Marina la observaba de forma algo juguetona y pícara, mientras que Anaís tenía sus anteojos en blanco.

"C-chicas…" expresó la pelirroja con gran asombro.

"¿Es cierto lo que escuché?¿Acaso él te dijo que eras linda?" preguntó Marina con cierta burla. "¡Vaya Lucy, parece que tienes una oportunidad con ese chico!"

"¡M-Marina!¡N-no es lo que crees!" exclamó Lucy, intentando calmar el sonrojo de rostro.

"A mi me pareció otra cosa; parece que te andaba coqueteando. ¡Ánimo, Lucy!¡Si se puede!"

Las tres chicas continuaron hablando, dos de ellas provocando a la pelirroja, quien tenía su rostro totalmente encendido. Del otro lado de la puerta, X escuchaba lo que decían las chicas y, extrañamente, sólo sonrió. Si bien a él no le gustaba Lucy de ese modo, la hallaba muy divertida. Quizás era el comienzo de una bella amistad… o romance. Quién sabe. El _Hunter_ no podía hacer más que esperar, así que se fue a la cama luego de que las voces de las chicas desaparecieron, pensando en lo que el destino le traería en el futuro…

"¡Kyaaaa!¡Al fin llegaste!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _159-Mokona- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

X se sorprendió, tanto que casi da un fuerte grito, saltando un poco. Quizás debía empezar a tener encendido ese escáner que detectaba a las personas cerca para no verse sorprendido. Al voltear, el joven miró el objeto de su sorpresa.

"¿Ah?¿Primavera?" preguntó X, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña hada en su habitación. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine aquí para quedarme, ¿Para que mas?" Cuestionó Primavera, la pequeña hada sonrió con ternura y felicidad, volando alrededor de X.

"¿Eh?"

"Te lo dije; que te amaría por siempre, así que me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo."

"Oh, entiendo…" dijo el _Hunter_ con nerviosismo, sintiendo una gota de sudor descender por su nuca. "Por cierto… ¿Estás bien? Digo, por lo que Zero te dijo."

"No te preocupes estoy bien." dijo el hada con tristeza. "Yo… bueno, él me hizo pensar… me hizo ver que estaba mal. No tiene caso culpar a esa chica Lucy, ella no hizo nada malo. Ella intentó protegerlo, pero fue el mismo Latis el que la protegió. Yo, por mi parte… no hice nada." Expresó ella con tristeza, antes de sonreír un poco. "Pero eso ya no pasará más. ¡Prometo protegerte a toda costa!"

"Ah, gracias… creo. Sólo no te esfuerces demasiado. Siempre hay que saber que uno tiene sus límites."

"Bueno, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?"

"¿Eh?... Bueno, si… supongo…"

"¡Yay!"

X no sabía que, al decir que sí, su paciencia y cordura se pondrían a prueba desde ese momento.

Mientras, un espíritu aparecía cerca de la habitación de X, habiendo visto lo que pasó con el joven _Maverick Hunter_ y la _Magic Knight_ de fuego.

"Protégela… protégela con todas tus fuerzas. Hazla feliz…"

_"Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo…"_

El espíritu se dio la vuelta, mirando con asombro lo que estaba detrás de él… antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Castillo Oscuro- <span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

En el salón del trono, la emperatriz Polaris, junto con sus caballeros oscuros, miraban los datos recolectados por Kuhn cuando estaba dentro de _Magus_. Las imágenes mostraban varios datos de información, desde los datos de las _Magic Knights_, hasta Tai y Takato, también de X y sus armaduras.

"Así que estos son los poderes de los _N-Warriors._" comentó un hombre con interés.

"No parecen tan sorprendentes." dijo otro hombre, no prestándole mucha atención.

"No podemos estar tan confiados." Comentó una mujer. "Aún no demuestran los poderes que tienen con la transformación que ellos poseen, una que iguala el poder de sus armaduras."

"No hay que confiarnos…" dijo Polaris, llamando la atención de sus caballeros. "Los _N-Warriors_ son famosos en el universo por lograr lo imposible y salir victoriosos en cualquier situación. Aunque en este lugar son pocos… y al parecer, no todos han logrado despertar el poder total de un _N-Warrior_; la semilla dorada, el _Nova Crystal._"

"Y no sólo eso." Comentó otro hombre en el lugar. "Esas tres criaturas que fueron invocadas por ellos. ¿Son los legendarios _Eavons_?"

"Eso parece." Expresó Polaris, mirando imágenes de las tres bestias invocadas por Yusei, Genki y Amelia: _Stardust Dragon_, _Phoenix_ y _Zekrom_. "_Eavons_, los espíritus de las _Keyblades_ más poderosas."

"¿Cuáles son sus planes, emperatriz?" preguntó el _God Warrior _Zek. "Probablemente los demás _N-Warriors_ puedan usar esos gigantes."

"Usaremos la información de Kuhn para averiguar hasta que nivel llegan sus poderes. Si lo que dicen es cierto, ellos podrían ser tan fuertes como sus _Avatars_. Y si a eso se le suman los _Eavons_, podría ser muy peligroso." Dijo Polaris a los _Epitaph Users_. "Debemos hacer algo… Yata, Saku, Bo, Magzer, Korz."

De entre las sombras, cinco personajes aparecieron frente a Polaris, tres de ellos eran _Epitaph Users_ y los otros dos eran _God Warriors._

El primero de ellos era un hombre alto, bastante alto, de unos dos con diez metros de estatura, de cabello rubio muy corto, tanto que parece que no tuviera cabello alguno. Usa unas gafas de sol de tono rojizo, su piel es morena y da la sensación de que es un hombre de fuerte físico. Usa una ropa extravagante, que deja la parte baja de sus piernas y su torso desnudo. La mayor parte de su cuerpo esta compuesto de tatuajes amarillos. Esta persona se llamaba Yata, uno de los _Epitaph Users_ conocido como _The Propet._

Los dos siguientes eran niños; un chico y una chica, vistiendo el mismo atuendo y teniendo la misma estatura, uno con treinta y siente. Ambos eran rubios, su atuendo era parecido al de un arlequín, y usaban un gran sombrero, parecido al de los bufones, con solo dos "picos" saliendo de ellos. En la punta de ambos picos, uno que da hacia arriba y uno que da hacia abajo, usan pequeños símbolos representando al sol y a la luna; la chica tiene el del sol en alto y el chico el de la luna. Ambos usan una especie de falda de cuadros; en la chica era una falda en el sentido de la palabra, mientras que en el chico parecían más un par de shorts. Ambos tenían los ojos rojizos y su cabello rubio era idéntico, pero de diferente estilo; mientras que en la chica era algo erizado, en el chico era totalmente plano. Ellos eran hermanos, gemelos; la chica se llamaba Saku y el chico se llamaba Bo, y los dos eran _Epitaph Users_, conocidos como _The Machinators._

Los otros dos eran _God Warriors_. El primero usaba una armadura color rojo y gris, su cabello era bicolor; la zona de las patillas era color azul claro y el resto era color rojo. Su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda y el era algo alto, de uno setenta y ocho metros. El era el guerrero de fuego y hielo, Magzer de _Merak Beta._

El otro era un caballero, de armadura azul y de cabello verde; tenía una mirada malévola, una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera. No era muy alto, con uno sesentainueve, pero parecía estar muy seguro de sus cualidades. Tenía una marca en su frente que iba de un lado a otro, producido hace tiempo por un arma filosa. Él era el guerrero más cruel de los _God Warriors_; Korz de _Megrez Delta._

Los cinco guerreros se arrodillaron frente a la mujer, mostrando sus respetos hacia ella… aunque parecía que la chica llamada Saku y el caballero Korz no lo hacían de muy buena gana.

"Ustedes cinco tienen una misión; protejan las cuatro torres oscuras. Estoy segura de que, ahora que tienen más aliados, irán a intentar destruirlas. No creo que tarden más de un par de días en ir a destruirlas, y los _Heartless _no serán problema para ellos. No me interesa el poder de ambos grupos, me interesa más el poder de _Céfiro_ mismo. Si esto sale bien, tendremos el poder suficiente para invadir más galaxias, incluyendo el _Nintenverse_… ¡Vayan!"

Rápidamente, los cinco guerreros desaparecieron de la vista de todos, yendo a cumplir su misión. Sin embargo, Polaris no había terminado con dar órdenes.

"¡Zek, Haseo!¡Pasen al frente!" exclamó, con los dos mencionados apareciendo frente a la mujer.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Haseo, mostrando algo de aburrimiento y enfado.

"Quizás te interese esto." Dijo Polaris. "Tu y Zek vayan con ellos, pero no luchen a menos que sea necesario, para derrotar a los guerreros de otros mundos. Vayan a la torre que les plazca, no me interesa cual escojan. Serán la sorpresa para cuando los guerreros de _Céfiro _intenten destruir las torres."

"Ya veo…" comentó Haseo, no pudiendo contener su alegría. "Así será 'mi emperatriz'." Dijo, acentuando lo de 'emperatriz' para demostrar su desagrado por ella, más sin embargo alegre por salir a combatir.

Dicho esto, Haseo y Zek desaparecieron también, yendo a su misión. Todos se quedaron viendo a la pantalla, esperando a que los guerreros de _Céfiro _decidan ir por las torres oscuras y ver a sus guerreros pelear. Sin embargo, la amiga de Haseo, Atoli, miraba las puertas donde se supone que se fueron todos, sintiendo una gran preocupación en su pecho.

_'Haseo… ten cuidado…'_

"Vengan…"

La chica llamada Atoli miró como frente a Polaris, dos portales oscuros aparecieron en el suelo, y como de esta emergieron dos personas, lentamente. La joven de cabello rubio miró a estas dos personas, antes de llevarse las manos a su boca, mirando con terror lo que tenía frente a ella.

_'¡E-Ellos son-!'_

"Escuchen bien, ustedes dos." Expresó Polaris, llamando la atención de los sujetos. "Una vez que los guerreros de _Céfiro_ dejen el Castillo, ustedes irán a atacarlo, junto con una legión de _Heartless_… y a _él_." Expresó, mientras que, a lo lejos, en lo profundo del castillo, se escuchaba un rugido ensordecedor. "Ataquen el castillo… ¡Vayan!"

Los dos sujetos no hicieron ruido, más que unos quejidos y gruñidos, antes de desaparecer en el portal. Polaris sonreía con arrogancia… mientras Atoli veía el lugar donde estaban esos dos sujetos, y no podía evitar sentir pánico y terror.

_'¿C-como pudo hacerle eso a ellos?¿Por qué…?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Mientras tanto, en el bosque del silencio, el portal hacia _Rayterra_ se activó… sin embargo, algo parecía extraño, ya que el portal no generó la misma cantidad de energía que genera normalmente, logrando ser detectada por otros. Es por eso, que esta vez, Clef no podría detectar las presencias de los que entraran.

De este, dos figuras salieron, cayendo rápidamente hacia el bosque… pero cayendo a salvo y sin problemas. Eran dos figuras encapuchadas, usando la gabardina de los _Nobodies_ de la _Organization XIII_ de _Kingdom Hearts_. Uno de ellos era el mismo anciano que estaba en _Rayterra_, mirando a los héroes llegar a _Céfiro_. La otra persona… era una chica, fácil de saber ya que su pecho se notaba por la gabardina.

"Así… que este es _Céfiro_…" dijo el anciano, admirando el lugar. "Es como me lo imaginé…"

"¿Qué haremos ahora, maestro?" preguntó la mujer, mirando al anciano.

"Nos esconderemos por ahora… y esperaremos a que mi otro alumno me dé reportes de lo que pasa. Tú ya sabes que hacer. Ve."

"De acuerdo, maestro…"

Con esto dicho, la mujer desapareció, dejando al anciano solo, quien sonrió con malicia.

"Si… todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan… Raphael… veamos como resuelves esto."

**Fin del Capítulo 16**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola a todos, soy Alan. Durante una comida celebrando la unión de ambos grupos, Guru Clef nos habla de unos pilares oscuros. ¿Qué serán?

**Clef:** Desde la llegada de _Exurion_, cuatro pilares han aparecido en ciertas regiones del planeta. Debemos destruirlas lo antes posible… de lo contrario, _Céfiro_ será cubierto por completo por la oscuridad y se debilitará.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **Galletas, Amelia y compañía, y torres malignas.**_

**X:** ¿Quien causa tantos terremotos?

**Anaís:** Marina, claro está…

**Ash:** oh…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> ¡Hola, gente! Aqui les traigo el capítulo de hoy más temprano que antes, más que nada porque no estaré en la noche por las fiestas._

_No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que agregué algunas cosas en este capítulo, aunque en si es muy similar al anterior. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Bueno, me retiro. Nos vemos el otro Sabado, y que pasen Feliz Navidad con su familia, amigos y demás. Aunque no celebren la fiesta, pasensela bien. Hay más dibujos en mi dA, y luego pondré enlace a otra persona quye también me ha hecho dibujos. Nos vemos._

_..._

_Por cierto... **Darth Ocnarf**, si estás leyendo esto, necesito encontrar la forma de comunicarme contigo. Si quieres que meta a tu personaje, necesito una forma de poder responderte los reviews, porque como anonimo no puedo responderte. Create una cuenta de Fanfiction, Deviantart, o agregame a mi e-mail... no, mejor create una cuenta de fanfiction o por Deviant Art, me es más fácil. Me interesa tu personaje, pero choca con unas cosas que tengo pensado. Si no me respondes, le haré cambios a ese personaje para adecuarlo a la historia o no lo meteré de todo. Contactame de alguna forma que te pueda responder, ¿ok?_

_..._

_Ahora si, es todo... nos vemos._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	18. Cap 17: Galletas, Amelia, y Torres

**_08/ENE/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

En _Céfiro_, el grupo regresó al castillo para hablar con Clef acerca de estos nuevos enemigos, los _Phantom Knights_ y se descubrió de un extraño planeta devorador de mundos, _Exurion, _la sombra de _Céfiro_. Después de ver estos eventos, X, el _Hunter_ de _Replira_, comentó acerca del regreso de Luz y Return X, algo que quizás haga más peligroso y difícil la misión de defender _Céfiro_. Una noche de descanso llegó a ellos, luego de la dura batalla, un descanso que todos tienen merecidos.

Sin embargo, _los Phantom Knigths_ preparan su siguiente movimiento, yendo a defender unos pilares oscuros. ¿Qué es lo que harán nuestros héroes para defenderse?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 17: Galletas, Amelia y compañía, y torres malignas.<em>**

Oscuridad… una completa oscuridad era lo único que lograba ver… y una voz rompió esta oscuridad.

_"Ten cuidado… con la sombra del tigre cazador…"_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

Zero se despertó de golpe, habiendo salido de su sueño bruscamente. Algo dentro de sí le indicaba que permanecer soñando eso sería peligroso, lo cual lo forzó a despertarse así de rápido. Zero respiraba con dificultad, sudando un poco por lo ansioso que estaba en ese momento. Mientras tomaba aire y se recuperaba, el _Hunter _comenzó a recordar lo que había escuchado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó con confusión. "Ese sueño… parecía tan real."

Zero miró su mano izquierda, notando que estaba temblando, no de miedo, sino de nervios. Era una sensación extraña… y no le agradaba. De hecho, le hacía recordar otros sueños extraños que había tenido antes.

"Se parecen… a los sueños que he tenido con ese científico, Doctor Wily… mi creador."

Zero conoció la verdad de su creación en _Novaterra_, cuando el Doctor Light, al igual que varios documentos históricos, le mostró a Zero la verdad. Claro, a él no le agradó mucho saber que su creador fue un científico loco que intentó controlar al mundo… pero al final, no le importó mucho: el saber cuál fue su creación fue suficiente como para calmarlo.

Pero ahora, el sueño que acaba de tener le daba la misma sensación… y esto, solo dejaba a Zero con un pensamiento en mente.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_-Céfiro's Cristal Palace-_

_-La mañana siguiente-_

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo, Alan y X se dirigían al comedor para desayunar. Se habían encontrado en el camino y decidieron pasar el rato, conversando mientras caminaban. Estaban conversando acerca del combate que tuvieron hace poco, y los nuevos enemigos.

"X… ¿Qué piensas de los nuevos enemigos?" preguntó Alan con seriedad.

"Serán difíciles." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Creo que más difícil que con los _Mecronets_."

"Eso pensé… esta nueva guerra será muy difícil…" comentó Alan, mirando hacia arriba con cansancio.

"Si…" Respondió X. "Espero que las nuevas armaduras nos ayuden."

"Si, espero que eso…" empezó Alan, antes de detenerse y mirar a su compañero. "Espera, ¿Nuevas armaduras?"

"Si, nuevas armaduras." Respondió X. "Doctor Light decidió hacerme tres nuevas armaduras para incrementar mis poderes y así poder ayudar en esta guerra. Me lo comentó antes de salir de _Novaterra_."

"¿De verdad?¡Es estupendo!" Exclamó Alan con emoción. "Tres nuevas armaduras… ya quiero ver cómo serán. Pero, ¿Qué no tienes ya muchas armaduras?"

"Diecisiete armaduras en total: _Light Armor, Giga Armor, Max Armor, Force Armor, Falcon Armor, Gaea Armor, Blade Armor, Shadow Armor, Glide Armor, Neutral Armor, Icarus Armor, Hermes Armor, Command Armor, X Fire_, y tres versiones de la _Ultimate Armor_."

"¡Wow!¡Esas son muchas!... Espera, ¿Cuál es la _Command Armor_?"

"La que se parece a mi armadura normal, pero que tiene una bufanda de energía."

"Oh, vaya… eres muy práctico, X: de todos, solo Kristal es más variada que tu, por tantos hechizos. Ustedes dos son los más fuertes."

"Ya sé. Sin embargo, unas armaduras están en actualización." Comentó X. "_Command Armor_ es buena para evitar ser detectado por sensores avanzados, así que no me serviría contra gente que pueden sentir con el aura. Además, la _Ultimate Armor Mk III_ es muy pesada para combates normales, y la _Mk II_, la que se parece a la _Neutral Armor_, está muy dañada. Además, _Neutral Armor_ no tiene muchas funciones, ya que es solo la base para la _Icarus _y _Hermes_. En sí, armaduras que puedo usar para combatir en este momento, son trece."

"Aún así, es un buen número. ¿Y dices que te harán tres más?"

"Si. Una de ellas es una modificación a la _Ultimate Armor Mk. III_, para hacerla más maniobrable, porque la original era más un tanque… y con los enemigos de ahora, eso no me serviría."

"La harán más maniobrable… ¿y aún podrás disparar balas y misiles?¿o será una modificación de plasma?"

"Creo que el Doctor Light tiene pensado dejarle un buster que dispare proyectiles, o balas como le dices. Dice que es por si las dudas, porque enemigos pueden ser resistentes al plasma o a la energía, y es mejor que tenga al menos una armadura que use proyectiles. No me gusta mucho usar balas, pero creo que debo de hacerlo."

"Tiene un buen punto… ¿y alguna idea de las otras?" preguntó Alan con intriga.

"No… sólo que el Doctor Light quiere que le informe de lo que pase aquí, para crear una armadura acorde con lo que necesite aquí."

"Eso está bien… bueno, espero que sean buenas armaduras."

"Si… aunque yo espero no usarlas."

Y así, los dos continuaron caminando hacia el comedor… donde les esperaba una sorpresa.

* * *

><p>El amanecer llegó al planeta <em>Céfiro<em>, dando la llegada a un nuevo día… claro, se notaria si el cielo no estuviera rodeado eternamente en nubes oscuras producto de la presencia maligna del planeta _Exurion _cerca de _Céfiro_. De cualquier forma, el día había comenzado y muchos comenzaron el día de buen ánimo…

_-¡CRASH!-_

"¡Nicona!¡Me las pagarás!"

"¡Pupu puuu!"

Bueno, no todos se levantaron con eso…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _159-Mokona- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

En una de las cocinas del castillo, en un piso que era sólo para las _Magic Knights_, los _N-Warriors _y la gente principal de _Céfiro_, estaba ocurriendo algo. Hace unos minutos, Marina había terminado de hornear unas galletas, según ella en conmemoración por la alianza de los _N-Warriors_ y las _Magic Knights._ Junto con la ayuda de Anaís, Mimi, Dawn y Amelia, las cinco chicas terminaron de hacer una gran bandeja de galletas, y habían mandado a llamar a todos los demás para disfrutar este delicioso dulce. En el comedor que estaba pegado a esa cocina, ya estaban Lucy, Clef, Ascot, Mario, Raichu, Latias, Zero, Paris, Genki y Takato, esperando a que les sirvieran las galletas.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que Nicona, el conejo blanco mágico y siempre sonriente, se lanzara a la mesa y, de un solo bocado, devorara todas las galletas, frente a los ojos de todos los presentes. Muchos quedaron con cara de escepticismo y sorpresa, no creyendo que ese conejo haya devorado todas las galletas de un solo bocado. Claro, menos Marina, quien rápidamente, y de la nada, sacó un enorme mazo de madera, casi más grande que su propio cuerpo, y comenzó a perseguir a Nicona por toda la cocina, dando martillazos en el suelo y paredes para tratar de lastimar a la coneja.

Muchos tuvieron que quitarse del camino para evitar así ser aplastados por la furia de Marina, todos menos Zero, quien continuó recargado en la pared… incluso cuando Nicona saltó a su hombro izquierdo, el _Hunter_ no se movió. Sólo se movió un poco para esquivar el golpe de Marina con su enorme mazo cerca de su hombro, mientras Nicona lo evitaba y saltaba en la cabeza del _Reploid_, por lo que era el siguiente blanco en la mira de Marina. La coneja saltó al suelo, mientras la chica de cabello azul dio el golpe en la pared, justo donde estaba el rostro del _Hunter_ carmesí, quien se agachó para esquivar el golpe. Al ver que se le había ido, Marina siguió con su persecución del conejo del mal, mientras Zero regresó a su posición normal, con su rostro serio y tranquilo, algo que muchos miraron con sorpresa. El guerrero de cabello rubio abrió los ojos y miró a la chica y al conejo corriendo por toda la habitación, y la destrucción que hacían a su paso.

_'Que chica tan loca e impulsiva.'_ pensó el _Hunter._ _'No entiendo como alguien como Ascot tiene interés en ella…'_

Algo de lo que Zero se caracteriza, a demás de su melena dorada, armadura roja, habilidades de espalda y esa seriedad típica de él, es su habilidad de deducción y atención a sus alrededores. A pesar de no parecerlo, Zero siempre miraba a todas partes, notando la conducta de las personas. Claro que notó lo nervioso que se ponía el joven _Hechicero_ de _Céfiro_ cuando la _Magic Knight_ de agua estaba cerca de él; era muy fácil de notar por el profundo sonrojo que Ascot tenía cuando ella se acercaba, y pensaba como es posible que los demás no lo notaran.

"Vaya, Marina tiene mucha energía hoy…" comentó Lucy, riendo ante el acto que sus amigos hacían.

De pronto, de uno de los lados de la enorme puerta de entrada, cinco cabezas se asomaron tímidamente. Eran Caldina, Alan, X, Ash y Yusei, quienes miraban con preocupación y detenimiento lo que estaba pasando dentro. Giru estaba con ellos, flotando sobre los cuatro.

"Ok, ¿Quién está haciendo tantos terremotos?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

"Si, quien quiera que sea, está haciendo temblar todo el castillo." comentó X, ya que sentía las vibraciones por todo su cuerpo.

"Creo que sé quien es." dijo Caldina, suspirando un poco.

"Oh, ya veo quien es." dijo Yusei, viendo a Marina correr de un lado a otro con ese enorme mazo, persiguiendo a esa coneja blanca, haciendo temblar el suelo cada vez que ella impactaba con su mazo el suelo. "¿Porqué lo hace?"

"Conociendo a Marina, por Nicona." Respondió la exótica bailarina, rascándose la cabeza con algo de frustración.

"Me sorprende que no haya destruido las paredes y el suelo." expresó X, sintiendo una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"Giru, Giru, Marina peligrosa. Ella y Dawn se parecen a Pan, Giru."

"¿Aún recuerdas a Pan?" preguntó Alan. "Ella vivió hace millones de años."

"Mi banco de datos está intacto, Giru. Puedo recordarla, Giru."

"Ya veo…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _152-I Can't Hate You- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

La voz de ellos hizo que algunos retiraran su atención de la loca mujer y el conejo y voltearan a verlos. Lucy, al ver a los jóvenes entrar, en especial a X, sintió que su rostro se iluminaba, al igual que sus ojos, recordando las palabras que el joven dijo cuando se vieron por última vez en la noche. Rápidamente, a pesar de la distancia, Zero notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pelirroja, uno muy tenue, pero visible para sus entrenados y avanzados ojos.

_'Hablando de comportamientos extraños…'_ pensó Zero, al seguirle la mirada a la chica, intentando descifrar si era una mirada de cariño, amor o sólo admiración.

Los cinco sujetos y el robot entraron a la cocina, a veces deteniéndose para mantener el equilibrio, ya que Marina seguía golpeando el suelo y paredes del comedor, haciendo temblar el lugar.

"Vaya, así que llegaron." comentó Clef, viendo al grupo entrar.

"Es difícil dormir con tantos temblores." comentó Alan.

"A mí me despertaron." Dijo Genki. "Vine aquí medio dormido, pero tantos golpes me despertaron."

"Si, creí que estaban atacando el castillo." Dijo X, sosteniéndose la cabeza un poco. "Tanto golpe ya me hizo doler la cabeza… y tener hambre…"

"¿Tu comes?" preguntó Ash, mirando al _Reploid_.

"Era un robot, y como ahora soy _Humano_, debo comer." Respondió, sujetando su estómago y viéndose un poco mareado. "A veces se me olvida y no como. Creo que no he comido en tres días."

"¡¿Tres días?¡Cielos!" exclamó Caldina a lado de él. "Yo me desmayaría si pasara tanto tiempo así."

"Si no fuera porque ya dormí mucho, me desmayaría. Debo comer algo."

"Es una lastima, las galletas se las comió Nicona." comentó Paris, señalando a la coneja, que **_aún_** estaba siendo perseguida por Marina, quien dio otro golpe en la pared.

"Oh, qué mal…" dijo X desganado.

"¿Pues de que están hechas las paredes que soportan tanto castigo?" preguntó Ash con asombro.

"De _Escudo_, el material más fuerte de _Céfiro_…" respondió Presea, quien acababa de llegar al lugar. "Es muy difícil que se destruyan."

_-Ding-_

Todos, inclusive Nicona y Marina, voltearon a ver hacia la cocina, siendo recibidos por… otra charola llena de galletas. Atrás de esta charola, Anaís, Mimi, Dawn y Amelia sonreían dulcemente.

"¿Y estas de donde salieron?" preguntó Raichu.

"Las hicieron las cuatro." Respondió Zero, quien las vio hornear otro paquete de galletas. "Estaban tan ocupados que ni las notaron."

"¿En tan poco tiempo?" preguntó Mario.

"Exacto."

"Vaya, cocinan muy rápido." comentó Takato.

"Gracias…" dijo Anaís, sonriendo alegremente.

"¡Para que vean lo que podemos hacer!" exclamó Dawn, mirando con decisión a todos en el lugar.

"¡Coman rápido!" exclamó Amelia. "¡Pusimos todos nuestros deseos en ellas!"

Rápidamente, Nicona saltó a la charola y estuvo a punto de comerse la nueva charola de galletas. Claro, Marina no se lo dejó, sujetando al conejo por la cabeza, levantándolo y así evitando que coma más.

"No más galletas, bola de algodón." Comentó la mujer de cabello celeste, mirando a la criatura con enfado.

"¡Puuu!" exclamó Nicona, queriendo más galletas para si misma.

Luego ya de un rato, el resto del grupo llegó, y cada uno comenzó a comer las galletas. En sus rostros se veía la felicidad, ya que esas galletas eran deliciosas. Inclusive Zero no podía negarse a su exquisito sabor, aunque lo disimulaba como siempre.

"Saben bastante bien." Comentó Yusei, sonriendo un poco. "Creo que son las mejores que he probado."

"¡Igual!" exclamó Takato. "Y eso que yo vivo en una panadería."

"Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?" preguntó Dawn, con algo de enfado.

"Eh… ¿No preguntaste?" respondió el joven de googles con nerviosismo.

"Pudiste haberte ofrecido… bueno, ya será para la otra."

"De acuerdo…"

El grupo continuaba ahí, comiendo las galletas que las chicas prepararon. Ellos estaban comiendo alegremente… pero Clef, luego de terminarse una de las galletas, miró a todos con seriedad.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Debo decirles algo importante." Habló el joven mago, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Qué sucede, maestro Clef?" preguntó Ráfaga.

"Debo comentarles a nuestros aliados y a las _Magic Knights_ acerca de las _Exurians Towers._"

"¿_Exurians Towers_?" preguntó Mimi. "¿Qué son eso?"

"Les explicaré." Dijo el mago Clef con seriedad. "Verán, cuando los invasores de _Exurion_ llegaron a _Céfiro_, plantaron unas torres en ciertas partes de nuestro reino. Al parecer, eso es lo primero que hacen, cuando encuentran un mundo que se resiste a la invasión."

"¿Qué es lo que hacen esas torres?" cuestionó Zero con intriga.

"Esas torres emanan grandes cantidades de energía negativa, que contaminan nuestro bello mundo. Esa es una de las razones por las que la oscuridad se ha apoderado de _Céfiro_; esas torres amplifican la energía negativa de _Exurion._"

"¿Qué dice?" cuestionó Marina con sombro, golpeando con fuerza la mesa con ambas manos.

"Guru Clef, ¿Porqué no nos dijo algo tan importante?" preguntó Anaís, confundiendo al resto del grupo.

"¿No sabían de eso?" preguntó Latias.

"No, para nada." Respondió Lucy. "No habíamos escuchado de esas torres."

"Porque teníamos otros problemas." Respondió Paris, mirando a las tres guerreras. "Si salíamos a destruir esas torres, dejaríamos el castillo desprotegido. Simplemente no teníamos los números para algo así."

"¿Aún con todo el ejército de _Céfiro_?" Cuestionó Takato.

"Siento decirlo, pero nuestro ejército no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Las _Magic Knights_ son las únicas que pueden enfrentarse a los _Phantom Knights_, y las necesitábamos para la defensa del castillo."

"No queríamos decirles porque no queríamos presionarlas más, niñas." Dijo Presea con cierta tristeza. "Teníamos que concentrarnos en proteger el castillo."

"Ya veo…" expresó Marina, dándose cuenta de que la guerra no era solo proteger el castillo.

"Sin embargo…" empezó Clef, mirando a todos. "Ahora que tenemos de aliados a los _N-Warriors_, nuestros números se han incrementado, y podemos planear un ataque múltiple a las torres y destruirlas."

"Eso suena bien." Comentó Kristal. "Somos muchos, y dos de nosotros somos iguales a un _Phantom Knight_. Quizás podamos hacerlo."

"Pero, ¿De cuantas torres hablamos?" preguntó Megaman.

"Cuatro torres." Respondió Ráfaga. "Hay cuatro torres en _Céfiro._"

"¿Y donde están localizadas?" preguntó Mario.

"Están en puntos estratégicos del planeta." Contestó Clef con seriedad, concentrándose para ahcer aparecer una esfera mágica sobre ellos, una que mostraba cuatro lugares. "Hay una en el _Bosque del Silencio_, otra cerca del templo del _Rune-God Ceres_ que se encuentra en el océano, otra cerca del templo del _Rune-God Windom _en una montaña flotante, y por último una cerca del templo del _Rune-God Rayearth_, en la zona de volcanes."

"¿En los lugares donde están los _Rune-Gods_?" preguntó Anaís. "¿Porqué eligieron esos lugares?"

"Porque ahí hay una gran concentración de energía mágica debido a los _Rune-Gods_. Usan eso para debilitar las defensas de _Céfiro_. Y el _Bosque del Silencio_ es porque también tiene propiedades mágicas."

"Ya veo… entonces tendremos que ir allá." Dijo Tai con seriedad. "De esa forma, destruiremos esas torres."

"Se los agradecería si van por ellos." Dijo Clef con alegría y serenidad. "De esa forma, las defensas del castillo se recuperarán, y la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor disminuirá."

"Entonces, está decidido." Comentó Alan con determinación. "Entonces, formemos equipos para así irnos a destruir esas to-"

_-Ring Ring! Ring Ring!-_

De pronto, un sonido confundió a todos los presentes, quienes miraban a todos lados, buscando la fuente de ese sonido.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ascot con confusión.

"Suena como un teléfono." Comentó Dawn. "¿Alguien trajo un celular?"

"No." Respondió Tai. "Y aún así, no serviría. Los celulares usan los satélites de nuestros mundos."

"Entonces, ¿Qué es?"

El grupo siguió buscando… antes de que Giru se pusiera sobre una mesa.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru." Expresaba el pequeño robot, temblando un poco, y su ojo destellando varias veces.

"El sonido viene de él." Dijo Caldina. "¿Qué significa?"

"¿Qué pasa, Giru?" preguntó Alan, caminando hacia el robot. "¿Detectas algo?"

"No, Giru…" respondió el robot. "Es una llamada de _Master Raphael…_"

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó el joven, sumamente sorprendido, así como el resto de los héroes del _Nintenverse_. "¿_Master Raphael _está hablando?¿Estás seguro?"

"Afirmativo, Giru… lo pondré…"

Del ojo de Giru, salió un rayo de luz hacia el techo, que se dividió en un arco que emergía de él. De pronto, una figura se formó con la luz, mostrando a un hombre ya mayor. Era _Master Raphael_… ¡en forma de holograma!

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

"Ah, parece que si pude hacer contacto…" expresó el holograma del _Hechicero_, mirando a los héroes.

"¿_Master Raphael_?¿De verdad es usted?" cuestionó Ash con asombro.

"Así es. Me estoy comunicando con ustedes a través de Giru. Esa fue una de las razones por las que lo envié con ustedes."

"No sabía que tenían la tecnología para comunicarse de forma extragaláctica." Expresó X con asombro.

"Si, es parte de nuestra tecnología. Sin embargo, la galaxia _Dream_ está demasiado lejos, por eso nos tardamos en hacer contacto. Teníamos que encontrar la señal de Giru, y con ella poder abrir un canal de comunicación."

"Bueno, eso nos alegra, _Master Raphael._" Dijo Kristal. "De esa forma, estaremos comunicados de mejor forma."

"Esa es la razón por la que mandé a Giru con ustedes." Dijo Raphael, notando que no estaban solos en el lugar, dándose cuenta de la presencia de alguien en especial. "¿Oh?¿Eres tú, _Master Clef_?"

"_Master Raphael_." Expresó el joven _Hechicero_, sonriendo al ver al otro mago. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo. No ha cambiado en nada."

"Pero tú sigues igual que antes. Se ve que el mundo de _Céfiro_ te trata bien."

Los dos magos sonrieron al verse, lo cual confundió a todos los presentes, tanto del _Nintenverse_ como de _Céfiro._

"_Maestro Clef_, ¿Se conocen?" preguntó Presea con confusión.

"Si, lo conozco." Respondió Clef, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo. "_Master Raphael_ y yo somos viejos conocidos."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Megaman. "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Hace cinco mil años." Respondió Raphael. "En esa época, durante la última _Galaxian War_, el _Nintenverse_ fue atacado por otro _Guardián_. Debido a nuestro pacto de alianza, varios _Rune-Gods_ y _Magic Knights_ de la galaxia _Dream_ vinieron a ayudarnos. _Master Clef_ fue uno de los representantes de _Céfiro_ que vino a ayudarnos."

"¡¿Hace cinco mil años?" preguntó Dawn con asombro. "¡¿C-cuántos años tiene Clef entonces?"

"Tengo cinco mil setenta y un años." Respondió el 'joven' _Hechicero_, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, menos a las _Magic Knights_, la gente de _Céfiro_, y a Raphael. "La razón por la que me veo joven es por la magia de _Céfiro_, donde los deseos se vuelven realidad."

"Ya veo. Eso suena interesante." Expresó Zero con intriga.

"Muy bien." Empezó Raphael. "Espero que ustedes puedan con esta nueva amenaza. ¿Me informarían de la situación?"

Luego de presentar a las _Magic Knights_ y a la demás gente de _Céfiro_, el grupo comenzó a platicarle de la situación a Raphael, quien entendía la situación por la que estaban pasando.

"Ya veo. Entonces los _Phantom Knights_ atacan _Céfiro_." Expresó Raphael. "Veo que tendrán algunos problemas… Necesitarán algo más de ayuda."

"¡Oh, es cierto!" exclamó Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "_Master Raphael_, debo presentarles a alguien."

"¿A alguien?"

"Si." Contestó Alan, empujando a Amelia, que estaba detrás de él, hacia delante, mirando a otros dos también. "Son ellos."

"¡Mucho gusto!" exclamó la joven, haciendo una rápida reverencia. "Me llamo Amelia Seyruun. ¡Encantada!"

"¡Y yo soy Genki Sakura!" exclamó el joven, levantando un pulgar.

"Yo soy Yusei Fudo." Expresó el mayor de los tres con más calma.

"Ellos también son _N-Warriors_." Comentó Kristal, colocándose a lado de Amelia. "Aparecieron con nosotros cuando llegamos a _Céfiro._"

"¿Así que también son _N-Warriors_?" preguntó Raphael, mirando a los tres con detenimiento. "Me alegra que encontraran a otros. Necesitarán mucha ayuda en esta aventura. Asegúrense de entrenarlos bien."

"¡Si, maestro!" exclamaron los dos jóvenes.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…" empezó Mimi, mirando a su amiga. "Amelia, no nos comentaste como es que obtuviste tu _Keyblade_. Y tampoco nos has dicho cómo es que estaban en _Rayterra._"

"Es verdad." Expresó la mencionada. "Bueno, es una historia algo larga. Hace un mes y medio, estaba en mi casa cuando, de pronto, un portal se abrió frente a mí y me absorbió, y cuando desperté, estaba en un lugar oscuro, y frente a mi estaba un dragón que se llamaba _Zekrom_. Mencionó que era mi destino ser su portadora y que debía prepararme para la guerra… y yo acepté. Cuando me desperté, aparecí en el mundo donde estaban y no podía regresar al mío."

"¡Woa, dejavu!" exclamó Dawn. "Se parece a lo que nos pasó a nosotros."

"Tienes razón." Comentó Mimi, antes de mirar al otro joven. "¿Qué hay de usted, joven Yusei?"

"Bueno…" empezó el joven, mirando a los presentes. "Yo vengo de una ciudad llamada _Neo Domino City_, en el país de _Japón_. En mi mundo, _Duel Monsters_ es parte de la vida diaria."

_'Como el mundo de Jaden…'_ pensaron varios de los guerreros.

"La ciudad estaba siendo amenazada por _Yliaster_, una organización del futuro que trataba de eliminar el _Momentum_ de la historia de la ciudad. _Momentum_ es un tipo de energía en mi mundo, que tiene propiedades de comunicarse con los corazones de las personas. Mis compañeros y yo participamos en el _World Racing Gran Prix_, un torneo de duelo de monstruos donde los tres emperadores de _Yliaster_ estarían. Los derrotamos, pero en ese momento apareció en el cielo su fortaleza; el _Ark Cradle_, que era la ciudad vecina de _Satellite_."

_'Eso si lo supe…'_ pensó Alan con seriedad. _'Veamos si el resto de la historia es igual.'_

"Ahí…" continuó Yusei. "Luego de luchar contra varios enemigos, nos encontramos con _Z-One_, el dueño del _Ark Cradle_, quien resultó ser un científico del futuro que se convirtió en mí para tratar de salvar a la gente de su era… sin éxito. Lo derroté, pero tuve que sacrificar mi vida para evitar que el _Ark Cradle_ cayera sobre la ciudad… o eso intenté, ya que Z-One se sacrificó por mí. La paz regresó a la ciudad, mis amigos partieron a otras partes para alcanzar sus sueños y yo me quedé protegiendo la ciudad… hasta que un día se abrió un portal frente a mí cuando iba en mi _D-Wheel_. Cuando desperté, estaba en el techo de otra ciudad similar a _Neo Domino City_, pero algo más primitiva, y sin el uso del _Momentum_. Luego me di cuenta de que la ciudad se llamaba _Tokyo_, donde estábamos antes de ser transportados aquí. Ahí me encontré a Amelia y Genki, quienes pasaron por algo similar."

"Vaya historia." Comentó X.

_'Es extraño…'_ pensó Kristal al escucharlo. _'¿Él viene del futuro? Master Raphael nos contó que los viajes en el tiempo son muy difíciles de realizar en esta dimensión, si no es que imposibles. ¿Cómo y porqué Yusei viajó en el tiempo?'_

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Genki?" preguntó Latias. "¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"Bueno…" empezó el joven, rascándose la cabeza. "Ya les había comentado de mi aventura en la tierra de monstruos cuando tenía doce. Ahora, cuando estaba por cumplir los catorce, estaba en mi casa, y había decidido comprar un juego llamado _Mahō Kishi Reiāsu…_"

"¿_Magic Knight Rayearth_ en _Japonés_?" preguntó Alan, llamando la atención de las chicas mencionadas.

"Si, el mismo…"

"¿Hay un juego de nosotras?" preguntó Marina con algo de asombro… y repulsión.

"Eso parece." Respondió Anaís, igual de calmada que siempre. "Y no me sorprende, puesto que muchos de ellos tienen juegos de video y series en nuestro mundo."

"Oh…"

"¿Y qué más, Genki?" preguntó Kristal, volviendo la conversación al joven.

"Bueno…" expresó él. "Lo compré y lo probé en mi casa. Empecé el juego con las chicas en la _Torre de Tokyo_… cuando de pronto una luz salió de la televisión y me absorbió. Cuando desperté, estaba con Yusei y Amelia en un claro en el bosque fuera de la ciudad."

"¿Fuiste transportado por un juego?" preguntó Mario.

"Si, por un juego… No es la primera vez que pasa."

"Oh…"

"Me gustaría saber…" empezó Raphael con interés. "… ¿Cómo consiguieron sus _Keyblades_?"

"El día que nos encontramos." Respondió Yusei. "Ese día, a nosotros nos aparecieron estas llaves, y juntos combatimos contra esos _Heartless_ que de repente aparecieron en el mundo donde estábamos."

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó Marina con temor. "¡¿Esas criaturas atacaron nuestro mundo?¿Cuándo?"

"No te preocupes, no fue a una escala como la invasión que detuvimos hace un par de horas. De hecho, nos encontrábamos casi siempre con tres, a veces cuatro seguidos, y como dos veces por semana. Los derrotábamos sin mucho problema."

"Sólo una vez…" empezó Amelia. "Nos enfrentamos a treinta _Heartless_, pero los seis pudimos vencerlos."

"¿Seis?" preguntó Zero con algo de intriga.

"En realidad, no sólo somos nosotros tres; otros tres jóvenes también tienen _Keyblades_. Se quedaron en la oficina, mientras nosotros tres realizábamos una entrega en un edificio cercano de la _Torre de Tokyo_."

"¿Oficina?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Cuando nos unimos, formamos un servicio de entrega de paquetes para poder ganar algo de dinero y sobrevivir; _Yusei __Deliveries_"

"Estos otros tres…" empezó Zero. "¿Tienen el mismo poder que ustedes?"

"¿Invocar gigantes?" preguntó Genki. "Si, también los tienen… aunque una de ellas invoca otras criaturas, no gigantes."

"Quisiera preguntar quienes son los otros tres…" empezó Alan, sonriendo un poco. "Pero, mejor espero para que me los presenten cuando vayamos a su mundo."

"Claro."

"¿Gigantes?" preguntó Raphael, haciendo que los demás lo miraran de nuevo.

"Oh, es cierto, _Master Raphael…_" empezó Alan, mirando al holograma de su maestro. "¿Sabe usted que son los _Eavons Summons_?"

El hechicero abrió un poco sus ojos, mostrando algo de sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Cómo sabes de eso?" preguntó Raphael con intriga.

"Amelia, Yusei y Genki pueden invocar unas criaturas con eso." Respondió Alan. "Dado que parecen ser cosas de la _Keyblade_, supuse que usted sabía de eso."

"Y lo sé: _Eavon Summon_ es la versión avanzada de _Keyblade Esper_… aunque avanzada sería poco."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Latias. "¿Es un tipo de evolución?"

"No, no exactamente. _Eavon Summon_ se utiliza para invocar a los _Eavons._"

"¿_Eavons_?" preguntó Kristal. "¿Qué es eso, maestro?"

"Son la forma más poderosa de los Espíritus de las _Keyblades_."

"¿La forma más poderosa?" preguntó Mimi. "¿De qué habla?"

"Lo explicaré." Dijo Raphael, mirando a todos los _Keybladers_. "Cada uno de ustedes posee una _Keyblade _principal, una que los representa… aunque algunos pueden tener dos _Keyblades_. Al ser su llave principal, el espíritu que está dentro de ella evoluciona más allá de un espíritu normal, o _Esper_, y se vuelve un _Eavon_. Estos espíritus pueden ser considerados como bestias divinas, puesto que sus poderes son realmente grandes."

"Espera…" comentó Tai, mirando su _Keyblade_. "Está diciendo que, cada uno de nosotros, tenemos una llave principal, ¿y podemos invocar a estas criaturas?"

"En parte… pero se necesita de mucho poder mental y una gran conexión con el espíritu de la _Keyblade_ en cuestión. Iba a enseñárselos, pero necesitan más poder que el que tienen ahora. Sólo Alan puede usarlo."

"¿Habla de la transformación a _Super Novan_?" Cuestionó Zero, entendiendo a lo que se refería el _Hechicero_.

"Exactamente; es necesario despertar el _Nova Cristal_ dentro de uno para lograr eso. El despertar el cristal dentro de uno significa abrir el corazón, algo que facilita mucho la comunicación con el espíritu."

"Que mal." Dijo la joven coordinadora. "Aún no alcanzo esa transformación."

"Ustedes lo alcanzarán pronto, no se preocupen por eso."

"Pero Amelia, Genki y Yusei saben usarlas." Empezó X. "No es por ofender, pero su nivel de pelea es bajo comparado con nosotros. ¿Porqué nosotros no podemos?"

"Quizás… porque ellos no han podido usar la _Bankai Armor._"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ash. "¿Qué tiene que ver la _Bankai Armor_?"

"Todo, joven entrenador." Respondió Raphael seriamente. "_Bankai Armor_ se obtiene cuando tanto _N-Warrior _como _Esper_ alcanzan un nivel de sincronización… pero al alcanzar esto, evitan que puedan alcanzar una sincronización distinta, necesaria para la _Eavon Summon_."

"No entiendo… es confuso…" comentó Raichu, sujetándose la cabeza.

"Lo diré de esta forma: como Amelia y compañía no usan sus armaduras, pudieron invocar sus _Eavons_ fácilmente. Sin embargo, ustedes, al usar sus _Bankai Armors_, prácticamente incrementaron el nivel de dificultad, de poder y de sincronización que es necesario para invocar los _Eavons_. Dicho en otras palabras, al activar sus armaduras, se verán forzados a ser más fuertes para invocar sus _Eavons_… y tendrán que hacerlo con sus armaduras puestas."

"Entonces…" empezó Megaman. "Yusei y compañía pudieron usar estos _Eavons_ más fácilmente por no tener sus armaduras, ¿pero nosotros tenemos que esforzarnos mucho más para alcanzar los nuestros?"

"Exactamente."

"Que mal…" comentó Dawn, mirando su llave. "Quería invocar a _Palkia._"

"Con el tiempo podrás hacerlo, Dawn. Ten paciencia."

"Bueno…" dijo Kristal. "Al menos nos enseñará los pasos para invocarlos, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto."

"¡Genial!"

"¿Y podemos usar nuestras armaduras con las invocaciones?" preguntó Zero con seriedad.

"Si, no se preocupen por ello." Respondió el _Hechicero_. "_Bankai Armor _y_ Eavon Summons_ no se excluyen el uno al otro. De hecho, Yusei y compañía tienen más facilidad de alcanzar la _Bankai Armor_ debido a eso. Originalmente, como regla de entrenamiento, primero se alcanza el _Super Novan_, luego aprendes el _Eavon Summon_, y por último la _Bankai Armor_, por cuestiones de facilidad. Todos ustedes lo hicieron mal."

"Usted nos enseñó." Comentó Tai con sarcasmo.

"Si, lo sé, pero eso fue porque las circunstancias lo ameritaban, con la invasión de los _Mecronets_, era mejor aprender a usar las armaduras antes que las invocaciones."

"¿Y cómo obtenemos esos poderes?" preguntó Latias.

"Meditando: usen su _Keyblade_ y mediten para poder observar el espíritu de su _Keyblade_. Traten de comunicarse con él y de sincronizarse. Sólo así podrán lograr la invocación… eso, o durante una batalla de vida o muerte."

"Con nuestra suerte, sucederá así." Comentó Ash, haciendo que varios afirmaran con la cabeza.

"¿Y nosotros?" preguntó Amelia con gran interés… sus ojos con forma de estrellas decían eso. "¿Cómo alcanzamos las armaduras?¿O el poder de volvernos rubios?"

"Kristal y Alan se los explicarán, puesto que ellos pueden usarlas." Respondió Raphael. "¿Están dispuestos a entrenar?"

"¡Sí!" Empezó Amelia con determinación. "¡Por eso quiero entrenar para derrotar a los malos y traer justicia a todos los que traten de amenazar a los débiles!"

"¡Yo también!" exclamó Genki, igual de emocionado. "¡También nos volveremos fuertes!"

"Pero antes…" interrumpió Guru Clef, llamando la atención de todos. "Tenemos otros asuntos."

"Ah, sí, las _Exurians Towers_." Dijo Raphael. "Por lo que comentan, deben ser pilares que irradian energía negativa que debilitan las defensas naturales del planeta. Si continúa así, podrán devorar el corazón del planeta desde cualquier parte. Es necesario que las destruyan."

"¡Y lo haremos!" exclamó Alan seriamente. "¡Los destruiremos!"

"Me alegro." Dijo Clef. "Entonces, si no les molesta, en una hora nos reuniremos en el salón del trono para discutir como las destruiremos. Relájense un poco y nos veremos ahí."

Con esto dicho, el grupo comenzó a dispersarse, saliendo del salón para luego ir a otros lugares, dejando a Guru Clef con Giru, quien aún mantenía la conexión con Raphael.

"Bueno, mi viejo amigo…" Empezó Raphael. "Supongo que la vida en _Céfiro_ es tranquila."

"Algo." Respondió Clef. "Te comentaré que ha pasado…"

Y así, los dos hechiceros comenzaron a hablar, comentando acerca de experiencias en sus respectivos mundos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Una hora después, el grupo se reunió de nuevo en el salón del trono, esperando las indicaciones que se iban a dar.

"Bueno…" empezó Clef, mirando al grupo con alegría. "Supongo que debemos empezar. Debemos destruir las cuatro torres oscuras para evitar que consuman _Céfiro._"

"Supongo que tenemos que dividirnos en equipos para eso." Comentó Megaman. "¿Algunos de ustedes también irán?" preguntó, señalando a los guerreros de _Céfiro._

"¡Claro que iremos!" exclamó Paris con determinación. "Este es nuestro mundo, y lucharemos por protegerlo."

"Si está decidido, formaré los cuatro equipos que irán." Dijo Clef seriamente, mirando a todos los presentes.

Así, el _Hechicero_ de _Céfiro_ formó los cuatro grupos:

En el primero estaban Anaís, Paris, Ash y Raichu. En el segundo estaban Marina, Ascot, Zero y Mario. En el tercero eran Ráfaga, Tai, y Kristal. Y en el cuarto eran Lucy, Caldina y Alan. Los que se iban a quedar para proteger el castillo eran Clef, Presea, Latias, X, Mega, Dawn, Mimi, Amelia, Takato, Genki y Yusei.

"Entonces, así quedan los equipos." dijo Clef. "Cada uno de ustedes irá a una localización especial, Donde encontrarán las torres."

"Yo quería pelear…" comentó Amelia. "Pero bueno, tomaré este tiempo para entrenar."

Mientras continuaban, X se acercó a Alan y le habló en voz baja.

"Hey, Alan, ¿Podría ir contigo?" cuestionó el _Hunter_, confundiendo al joven.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alan.

"Aparte que es por algo personal…" dijo X, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Latis. "De verdad, quiero luchar a tu lado nuevamente, como lo hicimos en la batalla contra Lenz la primera vez. ¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Oh, entiendo. Por mi está bien, pero…" comentó Alan, para luego dirigirse al sabio _Hechicero_. "Clef, me llevaré a X en mi equipo. Disculpa si eso deja más vulnerable el castillo."

"No hay problema." Respondió el _Hechicero_. "Seguro que lo tendremos bajo control. Bueno, nos veremos en la salida en una hora."

Con esto dicho, el grupo se preparó para salir, cada uno separándose para estar listos. X iba a salir para tomar algo de aire fresco, cuando Lucy se acercó a él.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"Oye, no debes preocuparte por mi…" dijo la chica. "Si es por la promesa…"

"No es sólo eso." Respondió X con seriedad. "Tengo un mal presentimiento con el equipo de Alan. Es por eso que voy."

"Oh, entiendo…" expresó Lucy, no sabiendo porqué sintiéndose algo deprimida por la respuesta del _Hunter_… quien casi de inmediato notó el cambio de humor en la joven.

"Te deprimes muy fácilmente, ¿no?"

"¿Eh? N-no, claro que no… es sólo que… bueno…"

"No te pongas tan nerviosa." Comentó X, colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la joven, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. "Debes ser más segura de ti misma."

"Eh, b-bueno…" dijo Lucy, sintiendo la temperatura de su rostro elevándose un poco. _'¿P-porqué me siento así?'_

X sonrió un poco, antes de alejarse unos pocos pasos, dándole la espalda a la chica. Sin embargo, luego de un par de pasos, se detuvo para continuar hablando, mientras veía al exterior por una de las ventanas del salón.

"Sabes, por alguna razón, siento que nos parecemos."

"¿Eh?" preguntó ella, alzando la vista para ver al joven, quien le daba la espalda.

"No sé porque, pero lo siento. Por esto estoy tan apegado a ti…" dijo, mientras se volteaba para verla de nuevo frente a frente. "Yo… me siento más tranquilo al estar contigo."

Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso a él le agradaba su compañía? Realmente nunca antes un chico estaba tan cerca a ella por voluntad. Los que conocía en _la Tierra_, o más bien en _Rayterra,_ sólo la saludaban, y muy pocos trataban con ella como amigos, quizás porque la veían muy pequeña. Sin embargo, el joven que estaba frente a ella era algo distinto. Sabía que gran parte de eso era por la promesa que le hizo a Latis… pero algo dentro de ella indicaba que había algo más profundo… y no sabía por qué, este sentimiento la hacía temblar un poco… de nerviosismo.

"Vamos, nos están esperando." Dijo X, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

"Eh… ¡Sí!¡Ahí voy!" dijo Lucy, corriendo para seguir al joven.

Caminando hombro a hombro con él, la joven sintió que él era una persona muy alegre. Seria en ciertos aspectos, pero sabía que era alguien bastante agradable de hablar, y estos últimos días con los que ha tratado con él han sido bastante amenos. Realmente, él era una persona muy agradable.

_'Pero aún así…' _Pensó ella con algo de tristeza. _'Sus ojos son muy tristes… como los de Latis e Eagle…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _026-The Ancient Library- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V_)

Una hora más tarde, el grupo que iba a salir estaba en la entrada al castillo de cristal, un par de pisos sobre el nivel del suelo, preparados para el viaje.

"_¡RAYEARTH!_"

"_¡CERES!_"

"_¡WINDOM!_"

Las _Magic Knights _llamaron a sus _Rune-Gods,_ que aparecieron frente del castillo de cristal.

"Sigo pensando que debo conseguirme uno de esos robots gigantes." comentó Raichu, admirando a los colosos de _Céfiro_.

"Y yo que pensé que sólo los podían invocar cuando estuvieran en problemas." dijo Alan, rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

"No, siempre ha sido así." respondió Anaís. "A veces podemos invocarlos cuando no estamos en batalla. Nunca lo hemos hecho, pero ellos nos lo han dicho."

**_"Magic Knights, ¿A que nos han invocado?"_** preguntaron los tres colosos al mismo tiempo.

"Disculpen si los molestamos." dijo Lucy con algo de pena. "Pero hemos decidido ir a destruir los cuatro pilares que están en _Céfiro, _para así reducir la oscuridad que rodea el mundo."

**_"Entendemos."_** dijo _Windom _con seriedad. **_"Esas torres están cerca de donde están nuestros templos y en el Bosque del Silencio."_**

**_"Es necesario destruirlos cuanto antes."_** Expresó _Ceres_. **_"La oscuridad de esas torres se está incrementando con cada día; en pocos días, la oscuridad será tan fuerte que no será seguro acercarse."_**

**_"Con gusto las llevaremos a tres de estas torres."_** dijo _Rayearth._ **_"Sin embargo, la cuarta de ellas está en el bosque del silencio. Será difícil destruirla, ya que la magia no funciona ahí."_**

"No se preocupen por la cuarta torre." Expresó Kristal. "Nosotros iremos por ella."

**_"¿Están seguros?"_** cuestionó _Ceres. **"Puedo sentir una energía mágica en tu cuerpo, por lo que sabemos que eres una Hechicera. ¿Podrás destruir la torre sin tu magia?"**_

"No se preocupen por eso." Respondió Clef con seriedad. "Les he entregado una piedra que cancela el efecto negativo del bosque."

**_"Entonces no habrá problema."_** Dijo _Rayearth_, mirando a sus guerreras. **_"Magic Knights, entren en nosotros y las llevaremos a esos lugares."_**

"¡Si!"

Las tres chicas comenzaron a brillar, sus armaduras cambiando de forma, ahora siendo las armaduras de batalla que usan dentro de los colosos. Una luz las rodeó y salieron disparados hacia sus _Rune-Gods_, entrando en ellos.

"También debemos prepararnos." dijo Kristal, invocando su _Sage's Stone Keyblade_. El grupo de _N-Warriors_ que saldría a luchar también hizo lo mismo. "_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_"

Una luz rodeó a cada uno que tuvieran _Keyblades_ que partirían del castillo, y segundos después, cada uno de ellos tenía ya sus armaduras listas.

"Ahora si estamos listos…" dijo Ash, mirando al grupo entero. "¡Vámonos!"

"Bueno, hay que prepararnos para irnos." dijo Alan, invocando su _Articuno Keyblade_. "_¡KEYBLADE ESPER!_"

El joven lanzó la llave hacia arriba, y esta, en medio del aire, cambió de forma, siendo ahora el _Legendary Pokemon Articuno_. El ave se posó a lado de Alan, y el joven saltó sobre ella, montándolo como si fuera un caballo.

"Estoy listo." Expresó Alan, mirando al grupo. "¿Cómo se irán ustedes?"

"A algunos los llevaremos nosotros." Respondió Lucy desde _Rayearth_.

"Yo volaré solo." Expresó Paris, dando unos pasos hacia el frente, colocando ambos dedos sobre su boca y silbar sumamente fuerte. De pronto, del cielo, comenzó a bajar un ave de cuatro alas, color blanco, con algunas de sus plumas color azul. La inmensa ave se pozó frente a Paris, quien se subió en el, para luego mirar a Ash y Raichu, los que irían con él. "¿Suben?"

"No gracias." Respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_, sacando una _Pokeball. _"Yo tengo mi medio de transporte…" expresó, lanzando la esfera hacia el frente. "¡Yo te elijo!"

La esfera roja con blanco cayó al piso donde estaban ellos, antes de abrirse y emitir un gran resplandor. De esta luz, una figura se comenzó a formar; un dragón anaranjado, cuya cola, o más bien sólo la punta de esta, ardía en llamas. Algunos de ellos reconocieron a la criatura de inmediato; el _Pokemon _de fuego volador, _Charizard_. La criatura, al ser invocada, dio un fuerte rugido, lanzando llamas al cielo para demostrar su poder.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Genki. "¡Un verdadero _Charizard_!"

"¿Qué criatura es esa? No la conozco." Preguntó Ascot con asombro, pues él sabía mucho acerca de las criaturas mágicas que habitaban _Céfiro_.

"Es un _Pokemon_, una criatura de uno de los mundos del _Nintenverse._" Respondió Dawn. "Y de donde salió las llamamos _Pokeballs_."

"¿Es una criatura de otro mundo? Vaya." Dijo el joven _Hechicero_, mirando a su entrenador. "Cuando regreses, ¿Me podrías enseñar más de esas criaturas?"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Ash, sonriendo, levantando uno de sus pulgares.

"¿Desde cuando tienes de vuelta tus _Pokeballs_, Ash?" preguntó Alan con intriga.

"Desde que regresé de mi mundo luego de la batalla contra los _Mecronets._ No solo traigo a _Charizard_, también tengo un equipo de seis _Pokemons_, por si ocurre algo."

"A ver si no es muy peligroso… digo, estos seres son más fuertes que los _Pokemons_."

"_Master Raphael _dijo que no hay problema; mis _Pokemons _están tan relacionados conmigo, que mientras más fuerte me haga, más fuerte se harán ellos." dijo Ash, mirando a _Charizard._ "Se volverán más fuertes… y espero que sea suficiente por si acaso. Bueno, Raichu se viene conmigo."

"Mira como estallo de alegría." Respondió el _Pokemon _eléctrico sarcásticamente, puesto que él esperaba ir dentro del _Rune-God _con Anaís… y si es posible, ser abrazado fuertemente por ella.

"¿Y ustedes como se iran?" preguntó X, mirando al resto del grupo.

"Invocaré a un amigo…" respondió Ascot, alzando una de sus manos al frente. "_¡Ven, Criatura!_"

Frente a Ascot, se formó un círculo mágico con una estrella en el centro, de donde emergió una criatura enorme, con forma de grifón. La enorme criatura, agresiva en apariencia, se acercó al joven _Hechicero_ y se colocó frente a él, con el joven acercándose y acariciándolo.

"Él es uno de mis amigos, ¿Alguien quiere venir?"

"No gracias, tengo mis medios." Expresó Mario, sacando una de sus plumas mágicas, haciendo aparecer una capa amarilla en su espalda. "Con esta capa puedo volar por los cielos."

"¿Y usted?" preguntó Ascot a Zero.

"No gracias, prefiero usar esto…"

El _Hunter _carmesí presiono un botón en su brazo izquierdo y frente a él apareció una motocicleta, un _Ride-Chaser_. El _Hunter_ se subió a esta motocicleta y estaba listo para el viaje.

"Parece que Zero también tiene un _N-Mod_." comentó Tai.

"Se lo dimos cuando estaba en _Novaterra._" dijo Alan. "Luego les daremos algo a ustedes."

"Bueno." empezó Kristal. "Yo me llevaré a mis compañeros." Dijo la joven, levantando su mano izquierda hacia Tai y Ráfaga. "_¡GLIDE!"_

De pronto, los dos mencionados sintieron un golpe invisible algo leve, lo cual casi los saca de balance debido a que no se lo esperaban. Entonces, sin previo aviso, ambos comenzaron a flotar, gracias a unos destellos que aparecían a su alrededor.

"¡Woa!" exclamó Tai con asombro. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Es mi hechizo _Glide_." Respondió Kristal, quien también estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo. "Ahora podrán volar libremente hasta que cancele el hechizo. Sólo tendrán que imaginar que vuelan rápido y podrán hacerlo."

"Fascinante." Dijo Ráfaga, viendo como estaba flotando sobre el suelo. "Que práctico."

"Bueno… creo que Lucy se llevará a Caldina, ¿No?" preguntó Alan, mirando a la guerrera de fuego dentro de su gigante.

"Claro que sí." respondía la pelirroja.

"Sólo porque no tengo algo para poder volar como ustedes." Expresó la exótica mujer, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un leve puchero, algo que hizo que los demás rieran un poco.

"No te pongas a si." dijo Lucy, riendo nerviosamente.

"¿Y tu X?" preguntó Alan, mirando al _Hunter_ Azul. "¿En qué te vas a i-?"

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡FALCON ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X cambió de apariencia, siendo ahora su _Falcon Armor_, una armadura que le permite volar por los cielos.

"Oh, no importa…" dijo Alan, riendo con algo de nerviosismo. "Bueno, creo que estamos listos."

"Mucha suerte en su misión." dijo Clef. "Tengan cuidado con los _Phantom Knights._"

"Y ustedes también. Dawn, Mimi, Megaman y Latias, les encargamos el castillo. Ayuden en lo que puedan si es que son amenazados."

"No tienes porque decirnos." expresó Megaman, sonriendo con determinación.

"¡Si!¡Haré todo lo posible!" exclamó Dawn, energética como siempre.

"Claro, haremos lo que podamos…" dijo Latias, mirando al _Pokemon _eléctrico con algo de nerviosismo. "Raichu… cuídate…"

"¿Eh?" preguntó el _Pokemon_ eléctrico confundido. "Eh, claro, no te preocupes."

"Muy bien, creo que es todo…" dijo Alan, mirando a Yusei y compañía. "Les encargamos el castillo. Cuidenlo bien."

"¡A la orden!" exclamó Genki, dando un saludo militar al joven.

"No se preocupen: protegeremos el castillo." Dijo Yusei.

"Bien, se los encargo." Expresó Alan, ahora mirando ahora hacia los cielos. "¡Vámonos!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _012-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Al decir esto, todos rápidamente emprendieron el vuelo, alejándose del castillo a gran velocidad, uno detrás del otro.

Hacia el Este, Anaís volaba dentro de _Windom_, a su lado volaba Paris en su ave gigante, y del otro lado de Anaís volaba Ash con su Charizard, Raichu viajando con él. Ese grupo volaba hacia las montañas flotantes de _Céfiro_.

Hacia el Sur, iba Marina dentro de _Ceres._ A lado de ella venían Ascot, montando su criatura, y Mario, volando por los aires. En el suelo debajo de ellos, Zero iba en su _Ride Chaser_. Ese grupo iba directo al Océano.

Hacia el Oeste, Kristal, Ráfaga y Tai iban volando con la ayuda del hechizo _Glide_, viajando algo rápido hacia el _Bosque del Silencio_.

Y hacia el Norte, iban Lucy dentro de _Rayearth_, sujetando a Caldina en una de las manos del coloso del fuego. A su lado iban X, usando la _Falcon Armor_ para volar, y Alan, montado sobre _Articuno._

En el castillo, los que se quedaron miraron a los cielos, viendo al grupo dividirse en cuatro direcciones diferentes, los cuatro puntos cardinales de _Céfiro_.

"Buena suerte guerreros…" dijo Clef, mirando a los héroes alejarse.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_013-Secret of the Forest-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_) _-_

Ha pasado una hora desde que el grupo se separó. Justo en las afueras del _Bosque del Silencio_, Kristal bajó para evitar así que su hechizo se rompiera en pleno vuelo. A pesar de las piedras que Clef les dio, no quería arriesgarse a una caída repentina.

"Lo siento." Expresó la _Hechicera_, viendo a sus dos compañeros descender detrás de ella. "No es que desconfíe pero quiero irme por lo seguro,"

"Parece que tendremos que caminar el resto del camino." dijo Tai.

"La torre no se veía muy lejos desde aquí." comentó Ráfaga. "Desde el cielo la vi, y digo que está a unos diez kilómetros. No será mucho."

"Entonces vamos a destruirla."

Sin más que decir, los tres comenzaron a correr velozmente, introduciéndose en el bosque, esperando que no los atrapasen los monstruos. Iban saltando de rama en rama, o a veces corriendo sobre el suelo, usando su velocidad para escapar de las criaturas que comenzaban a parecer. Tai estaba sorprendido; Ráfaga a su lado estaba corriendo a su misma velocidad y parecía que no estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo y eso que no era un _Magic Knight_. De verdad que la gente de _Céfiro_ tenía habilidades sorprendentes.

Luego de correr un rato en una dirección, el grupo comenzó a ver qué grandes partes del bosque empezaban a marchitarse, hasta que llegaron a una zona donde todos los arboles se habían quedado sin hojas y estaban marchitándose.

"¡Estamos cerca!" exclamó Kristal, quien corría frente a los dos hombres. "¡Puedo sentir la energía negativa hacerse más fuerte!"

"¡No necesitas decirnos!" gritó Tai detrás de ella. "¡Las plantas se están marchitando por eso!"

"¡Estemos alertas!" gritó Ráfaga. "¡El enemigo puede estar esperándonos!"

El grupo siguió corriendo por un par de minutos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde los árboles se habían marchitado tanto que habían caído por su propio peso, dejando una zona libre de todo árbol. Entonces, el grupo se detuvo.

Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba una enorme torre negra, de al menos unos quinientos metros de alto, casi tan alto como los edificios más modernos del mundo de Alan. En la punta de esta torre emanaba energía oscura, que se extendía en todas direcciones.

"Así que esta es una _Exurian Tower_." Comentó Kristal, admirando la altura de la estructura.

"Que curioso…" dijo Tai con intriga. "Se parece a las _Agujas de Control_ que usaba Ken cuando intentó dominar el _Digital World _como el _Digimon Kaiser._ Tienen el mismo diseño, pero son mucho más grandes."

"Debemos destruirla." Dijo Ráfaga. "Antes de que vengan a detenernos."

"¡Yo lo haré!" exclamó el _Digidestined_, dando un salto hacia el frente y reuniendo llamas en su brazo derecho. "_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Tai dio un golpe, y de este emergió un gran dragón serpiente de fuego, quien se abalanzó hacia la base de la enorme torre. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para destruir esa torre, ya que no parecía tan fuerte. Todos miraron con atención el dragón de fuego, que estaba a punto de golpear la torre.

Pero, de pronto, alguien apareció justo frente a la torre y, con lo que parecía ser un abanico de mano, golpeó el dragón de fuego de Tai, disipándolo de inmediato.

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_007-The Mako-Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_) _-_

"¡¿Qué?" cuestionó Tai con asombro, dándose cuenta de lo que ha pasado. "¿Detuvo mi ataque?"

"No lo vi llegar." Dijo Kristal, igual de sorprendida que su compañero. "¿Quién es él?"

"Parece que mi espera ha terminado…" expresó el guerrero frente al pilar, ajustándose los anteojos rojos que tenía.

El grupo miró al recién llegado con detenimiento; Era un hombre alto, superando los dos metros. Su piel era morena, más sin embargo no muy oscura como la de Alan, y tenía varios tatuajes que parecían círculos y no de una figura en especial. Tenía cabello rubio sumamente corto, y ojos negros, que miraban a través de sus anteojos rojizos. Su traje dejaba ver la parte derecha de su torso y sus piernas. Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, cerró el abanico que sujetaba en ella, con lo que había desintegrado el ataque de Tai. Nuevamente, el sujeto se llevó la mano izquierda a su rostro, ajustando sus anteojos, mientras veía al grupo con detenimiento, en especial a Kristal y a Tai.

"Así que, ustedes dos son _N-Warriors._" Comentó el sujeto. "Interesante…"

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Ráfaga, sacando su espada de su espalda. "¿Eres enemigo?"

"Supongo que sí. Soy un _Epitaph User_; me llamo Yata, _The Prophet_, uno de los _Phantom Knights_."

"¿Un _Phantom Knight_?" preguntó Tai, colocándose en guardia. "Así que nos estabas esperando."

"Supongo que no era sorpresa para ustedes; el que los esperara era algo lógico, ya que tenemos que proteger estos pilares."

"¡Entonces aléjate!" exclamó Kristal, haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su mano derecha de izquierda a derecha, invocando la _Balance Keyblade_ en el proceso. "¡Debemos destruir la torre!¡Vete si no quieres salir herido!"

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Supongo que sabrán que, si estoy aquí, es porque debo proteger esta torre. No permitiré que la destruyan."

"¿Te enfrentarás a los tres?" preguntó Tai, invocando la _Courage Crest Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "Te superamos en número."

"Si no pudieron ganarle a Lock, no podrán derrotarme." Respondió Yata, sacando otro abanico en su mano izquierda y colocándose en guardia. "Vamos. Quiero ver cuál es el potencial de un _N-Warrior._"

El grupo se colocó en guardia, Kristal invocando la _Sage's Stone Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda para estar seguros. Un nuevo _Phantom Knight_ aparecía frente a ellos y tenían que derrotarlo… pero no sabían su poder de pelea o su forma de luchar. ¿Qué sorpresas tendrá Yata bajo la manga?

**Fin del Capítulo 17**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, Soy Alan. ¡Ten cuidado Kristal!¡Este enemigo es muy fuerte! No dejes que te derrote.

**Yata:** No tiene caso luchar; tu destino está escrito… yo, el profeta, he visto tu futuro… tu morirás aquí…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **Una prueba del Destino. El Avatar Fidchell.**_

**Kristal:** ¿Acaso este es el final?

**Tai:** ¡No te rindas, Kristal!

**Ráfaga:** No podemos hacer nada por ella… ella tiene que luchar contra el destino…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Disculpen por no haber actualizado el Sabado pasado. Como era fin de año, mi familia se juntó en casa, y con mis primos aqui, no me pude concentrar en siquiera subir el capitulo. Así que, aqui está, el capítulo que sigue._

_Si recordarán, la historia original decía que el grupo tenía que buscar 4 objetos mágicos para el castillo. Bueno, quité eso, y puse que sea mejor la destrucción de cuatro torres que debilitaban a Céfiro con su presencia. Creo que es mejor que inventarme eso de los cuatro objetos del Pilar de Céfiro._

_Bueno, no diré mucho más, porque ando cansado y aún quiero escribir. Les comento que mañana Domingo quizas suba otro capítulo, pagandoles lo de la semana pasada. No aseguro nada, pero a lo mejor subo el capitulo que sigue. También, modificaré este luego para poner lo del X Scanner Space, porque no lo encuentro y quizas se borró, por lo que tendré que escribirlo de nuevo._

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro Sabado( o mañana) y espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en año nuevo. Que nos vaya mejor este año... a todos.  
><em>

_Por cierto, nueva chica que dibuja bien en dA. hijirai, una nueva amiga... pondré el enlace en el profile... y chequense mi galería de Deviant Art, que ya tiene más cosas._

_Nos vemos._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	19. Cap 18: Una prueba del Destino

**_15/ENE/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_Saiyan X dice: Canciones del 171-180 en mi profile =)__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Guru Clef, el _Hechicero_ maestro de _Céfiro_, les comentó a los jóvenes acerca de las cuatro torres oscuras que llenaban de energía negativa al mundo, mismos que tendrían que destruir para evitar que la corrupción del planeta se acelere. El grupo estaba listo para partir, cuando _Master Raphael _les habló desde el _Nintenverse _y les comentó acerca de algunos estilos de pelea de la _Keyblade. _Luego de aprender estos estilos de lucha, el grupo partió hacia los cuatro puntos para destruir los pilares.

En el _Bosque del Silencio_, Kristal, Tai y Ráfaga llegaron al lugar donde estaba la enorme torre oscura. Al encontrarla, estaban dispuestos a destruirla, cuando un sujeto apareció en el lugar; un _Phantom Knight._ Se trataba de Yata, un _Epitaph User_ conocido como _The Prophet_, y estaba dispuesto a todo para detenerlos. ¿Cuáles serán los poderes de este sujeto?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 18: Una prueba del Destino.<em>**

_**El Avatar Fidchell.** _

_-Bosque del Silencio-_

Una figura caía del cielo rápidamente, aunque para esa persona parecía que lo hacía en cámara lenta. Estaba entrando al bosque, sintiendo como las ramas raspaban su cuerpo, y sabía que no podía hacer nada para detener su caída. El suelo se acercaba, y en esos momentos, sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

_'Él es… muy fuerte…'_ fue lo que Kristal pensó, justo antes de chocar con gran fuerza contra el suelo del bosque, mientras recordaba que había pasado.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _162-A Sea of Trees- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Veinte minutos antes, la pelea entre los tres guerreros y el _Epitaph User Yata _estaba por dar inicio. Sin esperar, los tres guerreros se lanzaron contra él, quedando Ráfaga, el espadachín de _Céfiro_, algo rezagado de Kristal y Tai por no ser tan rápido como ellos dos. Sin embargo, su oponente se movió a gran velocidad, una que incluso los dos _N-Warriors_ no pudieron ver. Ráfaga tampoco, pero si alcanzó a ver como Yata aparecía a su lado y, con su abanico cerrado, lo golpeaba en el estómago para lanzarlo contra una roca cercana, con gran fuerza, aún no desmayándolo, pero si dejándolo sumamente herido.

Kristal y Tai se detuvieron, volteando a ver al sujeto que ahora estaba detrás de ellos. El _Digidestined_ miró a Ráfaga intentándose poner de pie, sin éxito alguno, antes de posar su mirada en su enemigo, que según él parecía un _indonesio_ de su mundo. Mientras, El _Epitaph User_ volvió a llevar su mano a sus anteojos, acomodándoselos de nuevo.

"¿Esa es toda la velocidad que alcanzan los _N-Warriors_?" cuestionó el hombre moreno, mirando a los dos mencionados con cierta decepción. "No son lo que dicen las leyendas acerca de ustedes."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kristal con confusión, dando un paso hacia el frente.

"Por todo el universo, se cuentan leyendas de los _N-Warriors_; que como ellos con capaces de hacer desaparecer sistemas solares enteros y como se mueven igual o más rápidos que la luz. Ustedes, por el contrario, apenas se mueven tres punto setenta y un veces más rápido que el sonido; asombroso, pero nada interesante para mí."

"¡Aún no has visto nada de nosotros!" exclamó Tai, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con una sola mano, colocándose en guardia. "¡Te mostraré mi estilo de pelea!"

Sin esperar a Kristal, Tai se lanzó contra Yata y comenzó a atacarlo con su _Keyblade_ con movimientos rápidos, pero poderosos, sólo usando una mano para así incrementar el alcance de sus ataques. Con esto, el joven tenía más control sobre sus ataques, que ya no eran movimientos al azar como antes.

Sin embargo, Yata usaba ambos abanicos y un extraño movimiento de piernas para evitar y desviar los ataques de Tai, de tal forma que parecía muy sencillo, cosa que comenzaba a frustrar al joven. Mientras más atacaba, más parecía que los movimientos de su enemigo parecían una extraña danza o pasos de baile de algún tipo. Entonces, la _Keyblade_ de Tai y los abanicos de Yata quedaron en un bloqueo, con ambos guerreros mirándose fijamente. Tai intentaba superar a su enemigo, pero no importaba cuanta fuerza aplicara, parecía que su rival aplicaba la justa para mantener el equilibrio.

"¿Es este tu estilo de pelea?" preguntó el _Phantom Knight_. "No me impresiona."

"Hay algo que tu olvidas; no peleamos solos."

"¿Qué?"

"_¡BLIZZAGA!_"

Tai dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Yata, quien era el objetivo de un poderoso aire congelado. El hombre abrió uno de sus abanicos y, con un movimiento de su mano, creó un aire de igual magnitud, cancelando el viento helado a menos de un metro de distancia. El _Epitaph User_ miró al causante del ataque; la hechicería Kristal, quien tenía la _Balance Keyblade_ señalándolo… más la _Sage's Stone_ no parecía por ningún lado, habiéndola guardado.

"¡Peleas contra dos _N-Warriors_!" exclamó la joven hechicería, sujetando su _Keyblade_ a un lado. "¡Somos tres contra uno!"

"Querrás decir dos." Respondió Yata, mirando de reojo a Ráfaga, quien intentaba ponerse de pie. "El golpe que le di a ese sujeto es suficiente como para mantenerlo en el suelo; él no los ayudará en esta pelea."

"¡Entonces te derrotaremos nosotros!" exclamó Tai, mirando con determinación a su enemigo, colocándose en guardia.

Tai se lanzó contra Yata de nuevo, mientras Kristal realizó un hechizo _Waterga_, lanzando una enorme burbuja de agua que se movía a gran velocidad. Los dos ataques venían al mismo tiempo, así que Yata usó sus abanicos para crear un poderoso viento que retrasó el ataque de Kristal, antes de bloquear el golpe de la _Keyblade _de Tai con ellos. El _Epitaph User_, usando extraños movimientos, logró golpear al _Digidestined_ con fuerza, lanzándolo lejos del lugar, antes de él tener que saltar para evitar el hechizo de Kristal.

La _Dark Magician Girl_, al ver a su enemigo en el aire, dio un gran salto, lanzándose a gran velocidad contra su enemigo y apareciendo detrás de él, sujetando su _Balance Keyblade_ con ambas manos y dar un fuerte y veloz corte vertical con tal de cortarlo en dos o lastimarlo gravemente. Sin embargo, Yata logró ver esto y de dio la vuelta, encarando a la _Hechicera_ y usando uno de sus abanicos, ahora cerrados, para desviar el golpe de la _Keyblade_ y dejar a Kristal indefensa a una patada en la cabeza con su pierna derecha. Sin embargo, la joven logró ver las intenciones de su enemigo e invocó de nuevo la _Sage's Stone Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda, sujetándola al revés, y bloqueó la patada de su enemigo. A pesar de haber pateado metal con su pierna desnuda, el _Phantom Knight_ no parecía dolerse del golpe.

Los dos se separaron, cada uno impulsándose hacia atrás por la fuerza del otro, tocando el suelo debajo de sus pies. Pero Yata no esperó mucho, ya que dio un potente salto que Kristal siguió con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que él comenzó a descender, su cuerpo rodeado de energía, y con su pierna derecha extendida hacia el frente, con la que quería patearla.

"_¡REFLEGA!_"

Una cúpula mágica transparente se formó a su alrededor, que bloqueó la poderosa patada del _Epitaph User_. Ambos permanecieron así por unos segundos, sus energías luchando unas contra otras, hasta que el hombre tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, viendo como no podía atravesar la barrera mágica de Kristal. La hechicería, por su parte, no dudó ni un segundo en continuar su ataque, desapareciendo la _Sage's Stone Keyblade_ y su barrera magia, haciendo aparecer varias esferas de energía rosada a su alrededor.

"¡Toma esto!_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Las decenas de esferas de energía mágica salieron disparadas hacia el frente, dirigidas hacia el enemigo de la joven _Hechicera_. Pero entonces, Yata hizo algo que Kristal no se esperaba; abrió los abanicos y los usó de escudo, mientras corría a través de la tormenta de ataques de energía, corriendo en dirección hacia la joven.

"¡¿Qué?" se preguntó la joven, dándose cuenta de que Yata ya estaba justo frente a ella.

El _Epitaph User_ se agachó, cerrando sus abanicos con la intención de golpear a la joven desde abajo con ambos. Kristal, al verlo, usó su _Balance Keyblade_ para bloquear el golpe doble y así no recibir el daño directo, pero aún así fue tan fuerte que ella salió volando, elevándose algunos metros en el aire. Yata decidió seguirla, saltando para atacarla en el aire. Kristal, quien estaba volando, vio a su enemigo acercarse, por lo que le esperaba algo especial.

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Ella volvió a lanzar decenas de esferas de energía en contra de su enemigo, todas viajando a gran velocidad hacia el hombre de piel oscura. Yata vio las esferas venir hacia él y se detuvo en el aire, usando algún poder de él. En lugar de esquivar el ataque, un aura roja rodeó su cuerpo y rápidamente se transfirió a sus abanicos. El _Epitaph User_ giró sobre sí mismo una vez y, con sólo esto, creó una corriente de aire muy fuerte a su alrededor, formando una especie de tornado de energía color rojo. Las esferas de energía de Kristal impactaron contra el tornado carmesí con fuerza, pero debido al veloz viento, estas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, ninguna de ellas atravesando el viento y golpeando a Yata.

"¡¿Que?" exclamó la _N-Warrior_ con asombro, al ver su ataque ser rechazado de esa forma.

De pronto, el tornado desapareció y Kristal pudo ver a Yata en el centro… sólo por unos segundos, antes de que él desapareciera de su vista. La joven apenas iba a buscar la presencia de su enemigo, cuando la sintió justo detrás de ella. Apenas iba a reaccionar, invocando su otra _Keyblade, _cuando sintió los golpes de los abanicos cerrados de Yata en su espalda, un golpe sumamente fuerte que la mandó a gran velocidad hacia él suelo. La joven soltó sus _Keyblades_, que caían a su lado a la misma velocidad, mientras ella sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

_'Él es… muy fuerte…'_ fue lo que Kristal pensó, justo antes de chocar con gran fuerza contra el suelo del bosque.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el _Bosque del Silencio_, al mismo tiempo que un ligero temblor sacudía el lugar. Entre los árboles, Kristal estaba boca arriba en el piso del bosque, con algunas heridas provocadas por los arboles por los que cayó y que afortunadamente amortiguaron su caída. Sus dos _Keyblades_ estaban a su lado, con la _Balance_ recostada en el suelo y la _Sage's Stone_ clavada en el piso. La joven se quejó cuando intentó ponerse de pie, su cuerpo negándose al esfuerzo que hacía.

_'De no ser por esta armadura, la caída hubiera dolido más… y las ramas me hubieran creado más heridas.'_

Las armaduras que los _N-Warriors_ portan eran algo más que una simple protección para sus cuerpos; estas estaban vivas, y como tal, creaban una aura protectora alrededor del grupo de la persona, muy pegada a su piel, como si fuera una segunda armadura y que protegía las partes descubiertas como el rostro y los brazos, mientras que el metal se encargaba de proteger lo que estaba cubierto. De esa forma, un golpe en el estómago de Kristal, que estaba protegida por el metal de la armadura, tendría el mismo impacto que uno en su rostro, que estaba descubierto.

_'De hecho, creo que también me salvó la vida…'_ pensó, recordando lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando Yata la golpeó, Kristal pudo sentir las cuchillas de sus abanicos en su nuca y cuello. De no haber estado usando esta armadura que la protegía con su aura, quizás ahorita su cerebro estaría regado en el piso. Ahora más que nunca estaba agradecida por haber llegado a _Novaterra_ y que Alan le haya enseñado como usar la _Bankai Armor_.

_'Alan-kun… deberé agradecerle cuando regrese al castillo.'_ Pensó la joven, riendo un poco.

No pudo pensar más, ya que Yata cayó sobre sus piernas, no muy lejos de donde estaba. Con su mirada fija y su rostro sereno, el _Epitaph User_ miró a la joven _Hechicera_ con algo de asombro.

"Esa armadura es más interesante de lo que pensé…" comentó Yata con intriga. "No creí que emitiera energía para cubrir las partes descubiertas de tu cuerpo."

"Mal por ti, ¿no?" preguntó Kristal, intentando ponerse de pie. "Porque no podrás matarme rápidamente."

"Es interesante; me dará más tiempo para seguir viendo la fuerza de los _N-Warriors._"

"¿Seguir viendo?¿Crees que somos experimentos?" cuestionó la joven, tomando del suelo la _Balance Keyblade_ y poniéndose de pie.

"Me interesa ver cuál es el límite de su fuerza." Expresó Yata, acomodándose de nuevo los anteojos. "y ver si pueden sernos útiles."

"¡No nos uniremos a ustedes!" exclamó Kristal, sacando la _Sage's Stone Keyblade_ del suelo. "¡Te derrotaremos!"

"¿Podrás lograrlo? Aunque seas una _Hechicera_, tu estilo de pelea no podrá contra el estilo de lucha de nosotros, los _Macabre Dancers._"

"¿_Macabre Dancer_?¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un estilo de lucha de nuestra galaxia, o como nosotros lo conocemos, _Classes_. Este estilo se basa en usar los movimientos fluidos, como si se bailara en lugar de luchar."

"Ya había notado eso. ¡Pero aún así no nos dejaremos vencer!"

Yata estaba por responder, cuando de pronto tuvo que dar un salto alto para esquivar una onda de energía blanca que venía desde su izquierda, que terminó arrasando con partes del bosque. En el aire, el _Epitaph User _miró la destrucción de ese ataque por unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y ver una enorme llamarada con forma de dragón abalanzarse contra él. Usando sus abanicos, el _Macabre Dancer_ creó otro tornado carmesí, disipando el dragón de fuego antes de que lo alcanzara y cayera de pie en el suelo del bosque.

"¿Estás bien, Kristal?" La mencionada volteó hacia un lado, viendo que sus dos compañeros, Tai y Ráfaga, se acercaban a ella.

"Sí, estoy bien." respondió la _Hechicera_ con alegría.

"Parece que llegamos a tiempo." comentó Ráfaga, sujetando su espada con fuerza con ambas manos.

"¿Destruyeron la torre?"

"No podemos; hay una barrera que nos lo impide."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó la joven con asombro. "Pero si no detecto una barrera."

"Ráfaga está equivocado." Expresó Tai. "No es una barrera, es la misma oscuridad de la torre. Nosotros dos no podemos romperla; necesitamos que nos ayudes con el poder del _Super Novan._"

"No creí que la torre fuera tan fuerte." Dijo Kristal, antes de mirar con determinación a su oponente. "¡Debemos acabar con él ahora!"

"¡Si, debemos hacerlo!" expresó Ráfaga, encarando al _Epitaph User._ "¡No podemos permitir que destruyan este bello mundo!"

Yata miró al guerrero de Céfiro con detenimiento, sus labios comenzando a formar una leve sonrisa, una que el grupo notó de inmediato.

"¿Bello?" preguntó el _Phantom Knight._ "Este mundo ya está en decadencia y todo lo que tenía de bello ya no existe."

"¡Eso es por su presencia!" exclamó Ráfaga con enfado.

"Eso estaba escrito; el destino de este mundo es el de ser destruido por _Exurion_, y no pueden detenernos."

"¿Destino?¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó Tai.

"Yo soy Yata, _The Prophet_. Mi _Avatar_ me da la habilidad de ver el futuro con claridad… y debo decir que ustedes fallarán en esto. Inclusive la llegada de los _N-Warriors_ a esta galaxia no servirá de nada."

"¡¿Que?" exclamó Kristal con sorpresa. "¿Quieres decir que tu ya sabías de nuestra llegada?"

"Por supuesto…" Respondió Yata con sinceridad, su semblante no cambiando en nada. "Sólo yo lo sabía, no se lo he dicho a mis compañeros ni a Polaris. He visto su futuro… y ustedes, serán derrotados por mí."

"¡No juegues con nosotros!" Exclamó Ráfaga, lanzándose hacia Yata rápidamente. "¡Nada de eso está decidido!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Ráfaga dio un veloz y fuerte corte vertical con su gran espada, uno que Yata detuvo cruzando sus abanicos. El espadachín de _Céfiro_ continuó su ataque, dando cortes más y más fuertes y rápidos, pero eran esquivados o bloqueados por el enemigo con facilidad.

"¡Nuestro destino no está escrito!" exclamó, dando un corte vertical que creó una poderosa corriente de aire y energía blanca en contra del _Epitaph User_, quien usó sus propios abanicos para golpear y desviar el ataque del espadachín, que destruyó más arboles en el proceso.

Yata iba a encarar al espadachín, pero su instinto le advirtió que algo se aproximaba por el otro lado, por lo que se puso en guardia, encarando a esta amenaza… que resultó ser Tai, quien se acercaba a gran velocidad, para luego dar un poderoso salto, sujetando su _Courage Keyblade _con ambas manos.

"¡Nosotros podemos cambiar nuestros destinos!" exclamó el _N-Warrior_, mientras caía y daba un poderoso golpe con su llave… la cual fue bloqueada por los abanicos de su enemigo.

"¿Cambiar sus destinos…?" preguntó Yata, mirando fijamente al guerrero que estaba frente a él, intentando superarlo en fuerza. "Eso lo dice alguien que no sabe lo que ocurrirá en el futuro…"

"¡¿Qué dices?" exclamó Tai, dando un salto hacia atrás para impulsarse hacia delante de nuevo, intentando golpearlo con su llave.

Pero el _Phantom Knight_ esquivó este ataque usando uno de sus abanicos para desviar su trayectoria, para de inmediato darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago al joven, quien se arqueó de dolor hacia el frente a pesar de la protección de la armadura. Yata dio un pequeño salto y giró en el aire, dándole una patada en la nuca al joven, mandándolo lejos de ahí, chocando contra varios árboles en el camino, mientras el _Phantom Knight_ regresaba al suelo.

"No puedes cambiar el destino que he visto." Dijo Yata con seriedad. "Lo que yo veo, se cumple."

"¡No lo creo!_¡BLACK BURNING!_"

Yata encaró a Kristal, quien le había lanzado una enorme bola de energía mágica rosada, por lo que la desvió con sus abanicos y control sobre el viento. Cuando la esfera de energía se desvaneció, la misma Kristal emergió detrás de ella, siguiéndola ya que sabía que su oponente la destruiría por lo que quería tomarlo por sorpresa. Pero Yata, si bien no sabía de esto, su experiencia en el combate permitió que reaccionara velozmente, y bloqueó el golpe de la _Balance Keyblade_ con sus propios abanicos, quedando ambos guerreros en un bloqueo de armas.

"¡Nosotros seguiremos peleando!" exclamó Kristal con determinación. "¡Nuestro futuro no está escrito!¡Nosotros lo hacemos!¡Y pelearemos por él!"

"¿Crees que eres especial por decir esas palabras?" cuestionó Yata con seriedad, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener el bloqueo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No son los únicos que me han dicho eso; que usarán todas sus fuerzas para cambiar su destino. Pero al final, no pueden hacerlo, y eran guerreros más fuertes que ustedes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que _tu_ lo lograrías?"

"Porque yo… porque yo… ¡Porque yo también puedo ver el futuro!"

"¿Qué dices?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

En el bosque, algunos árboles que habían caído uno sobre el otro comenzaron a moverse, y una mano emergió de entre ellos, antes de moverse más y separarse uno del otro. En su interior, estaba Tai, moviendo los árboles que estaban encima de él. Luego de retirarse el peso de encima, el joven se recargó en uno de los troncos que estaba a sus espaldas, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

"¡Rayos!¡Eso dolió!" expresó el joven frotando su rostro. "Eso fue más fuerte de lo que pensé."

El joven alzó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que Ráfaga venía corriendo hacia él. Pero, aún a la distancia, el _Digidestined_ podía ver que el espadachín venía sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, que parecía sangrar de forma considerable.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el caballero, llegando a donde estaba el joven.

"¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti!" exclamó Tai. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Creo que el último golpe del _Phantom Knight_ me rompió el brazo cuando caí." Respondió con tristeza. "Lo siento; ya no podré pelear más."

"No hay cuidado. Veremos qué podemos hacer contra él." Comentó Tai, volteando a todos lados. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kristal?"

La respuesta del joven llegó cuando, a lo lejos, se escuchó una explosión y un grito de mujer. Los dos hombres voltearon a esa dirección y se dieron cuenta de que a ellos venía Kristal volando a gran velocidad, sin control aparente, al parecer debido a un ataque de parte del _Epitaph User_. Ninguno de los dos pudo actuar de inmediato, antes de que el cuerpo de Kristal impactara de golpe contra el de Tai, ayudándole a amortiguar el golpe, aunque el joven recibió la peor parte, ya que la fuerza del impacto hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el tronco detrás de él.

"Lo siento…" expresó Kristal, dándose cuenta de que estaba sobre Tai. "¿Estás bien?"

"S-si, no te preocupes." Respondió el joven, intentando sonreír… y ocultar el chichón que se formó en su nuca, que le provocaba gran dolor, aunque desaparecería en unos pocos segundos.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Los tres miraron al frente, dándose cuenta de que Yata estaba caminando hacia ellos, deteniéndose como a unos diez metros de distancia.

"¿Es cierto lo que dices?" volvió preguntar el _Epitaph User_ con seriedad. "¿Es cierto que puedes ver el futuro?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Tai con asombro, mirando a la chica que estaba pegada a su cuerpo. "Kristal, ¿Puedes ver el futuro?"

"La verdad, no mucho." Respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco. "Son visiones que veo en mis sueños, y a veces no son muy buenas… pero al final, ellas me han ayudado. Esas visiones me dijeron de la llegada de Alan-kun al _Nintenverse_, de la resurrección de Exus, y el ataque de los _Mecronets_. También, he visto nuestro futuro… ¡Y no es uno donde nos derrotes!"

"¡Así es!¡Nosotros no vamos a dejarnos vencer por-!" exclamó Tai… antes de detenerse y mirar a la joven frente a él. "¿Alan-kun?" preguntó, provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

"Ah, bueno… larga historia." Dijo ella con algo de pena.

"Ya veo…" dijo Tai, antes de darse cuenta de que Yata estaba riendo un poco. "¡Oye!¿De qué te ríes?"

"Me parece algo gracioso." Expresó el hombre moreno. "No creen en mis predicciones, ¿Pero creen en las de una principiante?"

"¡Te equivocas!" exclamó Kristal, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad. "No es que creamos en la predicciones; ¡Las hacemos realidad!"

"¿Realidad?"

"Así es." Dijo ella, llevándose una mano a su pecho. "Yo creo, que lo que veo es uno de los futuros que pueden pasar, el más posible. Sin embargo, yo creo que podemos cambiar ese futuro si ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo en ello… o podemos hacer que se cumpla."

"¡Y pelearemos para hacer que tu predicción **_no_** se cumpla!" exclamó Tai, poniéndose de pie y colocándose a lado de Kristal. "¡Pelearemos por lo que creemos es correcto!"

Tanto Ráfaga como Yata notaron que unos símbolos aparecieron en la mano derecha de los dos jóvenes, distinta para cada uno. Era el símbolo que indicaba que el _Heart Link_, la conexión que hay entre dos _N-Warriors_, estaba al máximo.

"Ya veo… así que eso piensan." Dijo Yata, mirando a los dos jóvenes. "Entonces, veamos si ustedes tienen la fuerza para cambiar el destino que he visto. Este es el momento para que ustedes se den cuenta, de que no podrán enfrentarse al destino."

En ese momento, el grupo notó que extrañas marcas comenzaron a aparecer en el cuerpo de Yata, más no sobre si cuerpo, sino como si fuera parte de su aura, los dos _N-Warriors _miraron esto con asombro.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntó Ráfaga.

"No sé, pero su aura está incrementando considerablemente." comentó Kristal, invocando de nuevo ambas _Keyblades_ en sus manos. "¡Prepárense!"

"Ahora, les mostraré el poder de un _Epitaph User._" dijo Yata, quien comenzó a flotar por la energía que despedía. "¡Les mostraré la fuerza de mi _Avatar_!"

"¿Tu _Avatar_?" preguntó Tai con asombro, recordando al gigante que luchó contra los _Rune-Gods _de las _Magic Knights_.

"Si… ¡Y así se darán cuenta de que no podrán cambiar su destino!¡Ven!¡_FIDCHELL!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _173-Final Overture- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Un gran cilindro de energía fue disparado al cielo del cuerpo de Yata, creando una gran esfera de energía roja que parecían datos, al llegar a cierta altura, unos trescientos metros de altura. Entonces, la enorme esfera estalló, revelando una enorme figura en su interior; un gigante.

"¡Woa!¿Que es eso?" preguntó Tai con sorpresa.

Era una figura enorme, del tamaño de un _Rune-God_. Tenía un torso humanoide color rojo con detalles dorados, grandes hombros que no estaban conectados a su cuerpo, brazos delgados con unas manos largas color blanco. El rostro era una mascara redonda flotante color rojo, con seis delgados cuernos en la parte trasera de la mascara que lo hacía parecer un sol. Su torso estaba unido a una plataforma cilíndrica roja, con algunos pétalos dorados, dándole la apariencia de que estaba sentado sobre un Loto. Debajo de la plataforma había una especie de antena ancha con un disco de energía dorada. Flotando alrededor de él había cuatro grandes discos dorados con un ojo negro con pupila verde. La enorme figura estaba en una posición que daba la impresión de que estuviera orando, mientras los cuatro discos estaban girando a su alrededor.

"Eso es… ¿Un _Avatar_?" preguntó Kristal con asombro. Había visto el _Avatar _de Khun, _Magus_, cuando luchó contra los _Rune-Gods_ de las _Magic Knights_ el día de ayer por medio del monitor mágico del cuarto del trono. Este era del mismo tamaño que _Magus_ pero más ancho, lo que daba la impresión de que fuera más grande aún.

**"Estas en lo cierto…"** Se escuchó la voz de Yata dentro del gigante. **"Este es mi _Avatar_; _Fidchell_, _The Prophet_…"**

Tai estaba anonadado. El aura que emitía esa cosa estaba más allá de su alcance. Si él quería luchar contra esa cosa, tendría que despertar el poder de los _Super Novans_ que tenía dentro de él… pero no sabía cómo. Ráfaga, por su parte, había visto criaturas de semejante tamaño. Sin embargo, no podía sentir su aura, así que, a pesar del tamaño, se preparó para enfrentarse a él.

"¿Qué haremos contra esa cosa?" preguntó Tai con algo de asombro.

"¡Pelear contra ella!" exclamó Ráfaga, preparándose para el ataque.

"¿No puedes sentir su poder?¡Es casi tan fuerte como los _Rune-Gods_!... no, ¡Creo que más!"

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?¿Dejarlo así?"

Mientras ellos dos peleaban, Kristal se le quedó mirando al gigante, sintiendo el aura de este. Sabía que era demasiado fuerte… pero ella no había luchado con todo su poder.

"Tai, Ráfaga…" expresó ella, llamando la atención de los dos hombres. "Yo me haré cargo de él."

"¿Que?" preguntó Ráfaga. "¿No hablaras enserio?"

"¿Podrás contra esa cosa?" cuestionó Tai con algo de preocupación.

"No sé…" dijo Kristal sonriendo. "Pero trataré."

"No me da confianza eso."

"Sólo corran y déjenme esta pelea. Soy la única que puedo pelear a su nivel."

"Está bien." dijo Ráfaga, comenzando a alejarse. "Pero te estaremos esperando."

"Regresa a salvo, Kristal." Expresó Tai. "Alan me mataría si no regresas es una pieza."

"¡Lo sé!" exclamó la _Hechicera_, soltando una carcajada. "Regresaré, no te preocupes."

"Te esperaremos…"

Los dos hombres comenzaron a correr, alejándose del lugar y dejando a Kristal a pelear contra el _Phantom Knight. _La joven _Hechicera_ sonrió, antes de alzar la mirada y ver al coloso que estaba sobre ella. Lo miró fijamente, esperando que hiciera algún movimiento para detener a sus dos compañeros que huían del lugar. Sin embargo, este no se movió, lo que confundió a la chica.

_'¿Acaso no puede sentir las presencias en ese estado?'_ pensó la joven _Hechicera_ _'No, no es eso; él debe ser capaz de sentir sus presencias… ¿Acaso los está dejando ir así nomás?'_

La joven siguió mirando al gigante, atento a cualquier intento de moverse o realizar algún ataque. Pero, luego de unos dos minutos, Kristal seguía esperando a que el _Avatar_ se moviera, pero no lo hizo. Sintió las presencias de sus amigos alejarse del bosque, por lo que suspiró aliviada.

**"Tus amigos ya se fueron. Ahora podemos empezar."**

"Lo sabía." Expresó la joven. "Estabas esperando a que se fueran…"

**"Exactamente, porque así estaba predicho…"**

"Otra vez con eso de las predicciones. ¿No entiendes que nada está escrito?¡Somos nosotros los que decidimos el futuro!"

**"¿Enserio?¿Y aún así crees en los sueños que tienes?"**

"¡Por supuesto!¡Y lucharé para que se hagan realidad!"

**"Tu no podrás… porque morirás aquí."**

"¿Acaso es otra de tus predicciones?"

**"Si. Mis profecías nunca me han mentido; tú morirás aquí, y dentro de seis días, tu novio vendrá a mi lleno de ira…yo moriré, pero Polaris lo matará cruelmente. Lo dejará vivo lo suficiente para ver la destrucción de _Céfiro_ y el inicio de la invasión al _Nintenverse…_ y luego lo matará."**

Kristal no sabía que decir. Si el era un maestro, entonces sus predicciones también deben ser correctas, pero ella también tenía predicciones… y creía en ellos con todo el corazón.

"No, si hay esperanza." dijo Kristal, sonriendo un poco. "Yo también tengo visiones de un futuro… y he visto dos que no se han cumplido."

**"¿Dos visiones?"**

"El primero, la visión de nuestros amigos teniendo un picnic bajo de un árbol en _Novaterra_, aún no se ha cumplido." Expresó, sonrojándose un poco. "Y el segundo; la visión de mi futuro, donde me mostraba felizmente casada con Alan y donde vi que tenía una bella hija con él." La joven abrió los ojos y miró al _Avatar_, elevando su aura mágica de forma considerable, mandando varias hojas y ramas pequeñas a volar. "¡Lucharé porque esa visión se haga realidad!"

**"Entonces, veamos que predicción se cumplirá. Pero te advierto que será inútil, mis predicciones nunca fallan..."**

"¡Pues esta será la primera vez!"

El aura de Kristal se elevó a gran escala, volviéndose dorada en un segundo, creando una poderosa corriente de aire que mandó a volar todo árbol cercano. Luego de la explosión de energía, Kristal estaba en el centro de un claro que antes estaba lleno de árboles. La joven _Hechicera_ flotaba un poco sobre la tierra, aunque en realidad estaba en el mismo lugar, sólo que el suelo debajo de ella se hundió por la energía que ella despedía. Su cabello se erizó, se volvió dorado y el símbolo del _Nova Crystal _brillaba intensamente en su frente. Sus ojos, morados por la armadura, se abrieron, viendo a _Fidchell_ con determinación. Aumentando su aura más, Kristal comenzó a flotar y se elevó por los aires gracias a su hechizo _Glide_, hasta estar al mismo nivel que el gigantesco rostro del _Avatar_. Sujetando la _Balance_ y_ Sage's Stone Keyblades_, la _N-Warrior_ miró a su enemigo, su aura dorada ardiendo con fuerza.

**"Así que, esa es la famosa transformación de un _Super Novan_ del que hablaba Polaris. A pesar de que la he visto en mis visiones, es más sorprendente en persona… y puedo ver, la intensa aura que emite."**

"Si, este es el _Super Novan_." Expresó Kristal con seriedad. "¡Ahora si pelearé enserio!_¡FIRAGA!_"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_174-Chain of Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._) _-_

Una poderosa esfera de fuego salió disparada hacia el _Avatar_, viajando a gran velocidad. Pero el coloso levantó una de sus manos y bloqueó el hechizo, no sufriendo daño alguno.

**"¿Es esa toda tu fuerza?"** Cuestionó Yata dentro de su _Avatar. _**"_¡ENERGY SHOTS!_"**

De su máscara, _Fidchell _lanzó varios disparos de energía color rojo con blanco, con forma de misiles, viajando a gran velocidad. Kristal los vio; estos disparos eran tan grandes como ella, inclusive más, y se movían muy rápido, pero tenía que hacer algo. La joven empezó a moverse, logrando así esquivar los intensos ataques de su enemigo, logrando incluso desviar uno con ambas _Keyblades_, para luego volar de nuevo hacia el gigante.

"¡Toma esto!_¡BLIZZARD STORM!_"

La joven _Hechicera_ comenzó a lanzar varios hechizos _Blizzard_ de sus _Keyblades_, haciendo que el ataque se pareciera mucho al _Articuno Ryuseiken _de Alan. _Fidchell_ miró los ataques venir y Yata, dentro de él, sonrió.

**"_¡TELEPORTATION!_"**

De pronto, el enorme coloso desapareció de la vista de Kristal, las decenas de nubes de aire congelado pasando de largo e impactando en el bosque a algunos kilómetros de distancia, congelando toda la zona.

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó la joven con asombro. "¿Dónde está?"

**"_¡ENERGY SHOTS!_"**

Kristal volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que el coloso estaba a sus espaldas. Varios disparos de energía fueron lanzados por _Fidchell_ rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia ella, por lo que se vio forzada a levantar un escudo de energía, la _Hollowed Life Barrier_, alrededor de ella. Decenas de disparos de energía impactaron contra el escudo con gran fuerza, empujándola más y más hacia atrás, hasta que la barrera no resistió más y estalló, creando una gran nube de humo en su lugar. La joven _Hechicera_ fue lanzada hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, cayendo sin control alguno, con sus _Keyblades _cayendo con ella. Apenas iba a atravesar de nuevo los árboles cuando Kristal recuperó el control de su vuelo y se detuvo en el aire, al igual que sus _Keyblades, _y se lanzó hacia donde estaba el coloso, con su mano extendida hacia el frente, las llaves flotando detrás de ella, siguiéndola.

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Decenas de esferas de energía rosada salieron disparadas hacia el _Avatar_, mientras Kristal seguía elevándose, dirigiéndose hacia su enemigo, usando ese hechizo suyo para acercarse lo más posible.

**"¡Es inútil!_¡SPINNING DEATH!_"**

El _Avatar_ se quitó su cabeza/mascara y se la lanzó a Kristal como si fuera un disco o freesbee… pero MUCHO más grande, recibiendo las esferas mágicas de la _Hechicera_ como si fueran mosquitos. La joven _N-Warrior_ vio el disco venir a ella y se detuvo, antes de moverse a un lado y esquivarlo con facilidad.

"¡¿Esto es todo?" exclamó la joven con seguridad. "¡No podrás alcanzarme con es-!"

Pero entonces, el instinto de Kristal la alertó de algo, por lo que volteó hacia atrás y vio a ese disco acercarse a ella de nuevo. Ella se alejó de su trayectoria y notó con horror que el disco la seguía a donde sea que se moviera. La _Dark Magician Girl _se dirigió hacia el bosque, introduciéndose en los árboles para intentar perder el disco y escapar. Pero esto no lo retrasaba, sólo hacía que cortara grandes cantidades del bosque del silencio en la búsqueda de su objetivo. Al ver que no funcionaba, ella hizo lo que creía imposible; contraatacar. Emergió del bosque y se elevó hacia el cielo, deteniéndose a unos cien metros de altura, viendo como el disco se acercaba a ella. Reunió energía mágica en ambas _Keyblades_ y preparó su ataque, uno que Alan ya sabía y que ella lo aprendió de él en estos últimos días.

"_¡ARCANE STRIKE RAID!_"

Kristal lanzó ambas _Keyblades_ como si fueran discos, las dos llaves espada giraron a gran velocidad, rodeados de la energía mágica de Kristal, hacia el enorme disco que venía hacia ella.

_-¡CLANK!-_

Kristal vio como sus _Keyblades_ impactaron contra el enorme disco y, sorprendentemente, lo mantenían a raya. La lógica normal diría que las pequeñas llaves serían repelidas por el enorme disco y la cortarían. Pero, esto no era lógica normal; era la batalla por la vida o la muerte. Luego, con un ultimo intento, los tres objetos se repelieron uno al otro, mandando las _Keyblades_ de regreso a Kristal, quien las tomó como venían con ambas manos, y el disco/mascara de vuelta a _Fidchell_, quien se lo colocó de nuevo.

**"Interesante que hayas sobrevivido a ese ataque. Sin embargo, sigue siendo inútil; no me vencerás."**

"¡Deja de hablar y pelea!¡No me rendiré hasta haberte derrotado!"

**"Como quieras, pero serán las últimas palabras que dirás."**

La batalla continuó entre la _Super Novan_ Kristal y el _Avatar_ _Fidchell_. Varias secciones del bosque eran destruidas conforme la batalla continuaba, pero eso no les importaba a ellos. Las explosiones seguían sobre el enorme bosque, con grandes secciones de este ardiendo en llamas o congelados por los hechizos de Kristal. Sin embargo, luego de diez exhaustivos minutos, la batalla se había detenido un poco.

Kristal fue empujada por el aura de _Fidchell_, alejándola de él, luego de que ella comenzara a atacar físicamente y con sus hechizos a la vez. La _N-Warrior _recuperó el control de su caída y continuó flotando, esperando continuar la batalla. Ella estaba respirando con dificultad, mientras que, dentro de su _Avatar_, Yata estaba como si nada.

"¡N-no puedo perder esto!" exclamó Kristal, decidida a atacar de nuevo. "_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Las esferas de energía nuevamente salieron de las _Keyblades_ de Kristal rumbo a _Fidchell_. Estas eran más poderosas y rápidas que las que les había lanzado a Yata hace rato, por lo que esperaba que le hiciera algún daño al coloso. Sin embargo, lo que _Fidchell_ estaba por hacer ella no se lo esperaba.

"**_¡REFLECTION!_**"

El cuerpo de _Fidchell_ se rodeó de energía roja, cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando los ataques de Kristal llegaron a él, estos permanecieron atrapados dentro de su aura.

"¡¿Que?"

**"¡Te lo regreso!"**

Las esferas de energía salieron del aura de _Fidchell_, regresando a Kristal a gran velocidad. La agotada joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que se cruzo de brazos frente a ella, sujetando las llaves al revés, esperando que ellos y sus _Keyblades_ protegieran su cuerpo.

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

No tenía caso. A pesar de eso, las esferas golpearon su cuerpo con fuerza. Inclusive su armadura no podía defenderla de todos los ataques. Ella comenzó a caer luego de ser golpeada por su propio ataque, sus _Keyblades_ cayendo a lado de ella. Su cuerpo chocó estrepitosamente en uno de los tantos claros dejados en el bosque con su batalla, haciendo temblar un poco la tierra. Con su rostro en el piso, sangrando, ella intentó reponerse, buscando las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero no logrando ponerse en pie. Lo único que logró, fue mantenerse arrodillada, sentada sobre sus pies, respirando con dificultad.

"Es… muy fuerte…" comentó ella con gran cansancio, volteando hacia arriba. "Más fuerte que yo…"

**"Te lo dije." **Expresó Yata dentro de su _Avatar. _**"No podrás escapar de tu destino. Te informo, que esta es la parte donde mueres."**

"No, no puedo morir… no todavía…" respondió ella, intentando ponerse de pie.

**"Es una lastima, pero así es el destino, y no podemos escapar de ellos."** dijo Yata, mientras que creaba una esfera de energía con las manos de _Fidchell._ **"Este es el final, guerrera. Perdona por tener que quitarte la vida, pero así estaba escrito…"**

Kristal sólo podía ver esa esfera hacerse más y más grande en las manos de _Fidchell_. La energía del _Avatar_ se volvía más y más grande, tanto que el viento de su alrededor comenzó a moverse con violencia.

**_"¡WILL OF THE GODS!"_**

_Fidchell_ lanzó la enorme esfera de energía hacia Kristal, quien ya no se podía mover. Ella no podía hacer nada: no podía moverse, mucho menos repeler ese ataque con algún hechizo. Ella sabía que, inclusive con su armadura, y aún estando transformada, no creía que pudiera sobrevivir a ese ataque.

Ella bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la desesperación se apoderaba de ella. Yata estaba en lo correcto: este iba a ser su final. Las visiones que ella vio no eran ciertas… y eso era lo que más le dolía. De verdad ella quería vivir todo eso que vio… saber que era de verdad. Resignada a su destino, Kristal golpeó el suelo con fuerza, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cada vez más y más fuerte, sabiendo que ya no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos… y con el conocimiento de que su novio moriría pronto en venganza.

"Alan-kun…" Expresó ella para sí misma. "Perdóname…"

_"¡Kristal!"_

"¿Ah?" Se preguntó ella, justo en el momento en el que el emblema de su puño derecho comenzó a brillar.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_105-Tifa's Theme (Piano Version)-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII; Advent Children_) _-_

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos de nuevo, estaba en un espacio oscuro, el vacío rodeando el lugar. Bajo sus pies, estaba un piso redondo, sobre un enorme pilar, que tenía la imagen de ella sujetando las dos _Keyblades. _Ella reconoció el lugar con facilidad; su _Dive into the Heart, _su _Awakening. _

"Es mi _Awakening_." Dijo la joven con confusión. "¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí?"

_"Para darte esperanzas."_

La joven, sorprendida, se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que estaba a sus espaldas, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una imagen azul… con la forma de su maestro.

"¿_Master Raphael_?¿Es usted?"

_"Así es, mi niña. Soy yo… Me comunico contigo por medio de nuestro lazo; el Heart Link."_

"Maestro… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

_"Porque debes recuperarte y luchar…"_

"¿Uh?"

_"Estás por perder; tu espíritu está desecho… debes recuperarlo si es que quieres sobrevivir."_

"No tiene caso." dijo Kristal tristemente. "Yata tenía razón; aquí voy a morir…"

_"Kristal… ¿Qué te dije acerca de tus poderes?"_

"¿Uh?"

_"Recuerda, lo que platicamos hace mucho tiempo…"_

Kristal no sabía de que estaba hablando el maestro de su maestro, cuando de pronto, un destello golpeó su mente, y de inmediato, un recuerdo apareció en su cabeza:

* * *

><p><em>Era un día tranquilo en Spellian Hegican; la noche era estrellada, extraño para el peligro que se avecinaba. Era uno de los días después del despertar de Exus y antes de que entraran a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo, así que el lugar estaba nublado normalmente, lo que hacía que esa noche estrellada fuera bien recibida por los Hechiceros. En una de las terrazas, Kristal, con su traje de Dark Magician Girl, estaba hablando con Master Raphael, acerca de sus sueños y el significado de ellos.<em>

_"Así que… pueden no ser verdad…" dijo Kristal, luego de escuchar algo que su maestro le dijo._

_"No exactamente." Contestó Raphael, viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado. "Pueden ser verdad."_

_"Pero, si lo veo, entonces ocurrirá, ¿no?... digo, he visto cosas y han pasado. ¿Por qué no sería diferente con esto?"_

_"Porque no haces nada para cambiarlo."_

_"¿A que se refiere, maestro?"_

_"Lo que ves en tus sueños son visiones del futuro, pero depende de ti si este se cumple o no."_

_"No lo entiendo…"_

_"El futuro no está escrito, Kristal. Incluso aunque lo veas, puede ser cambiado, sólo debes esforzarte."_

_"Pero, ¿Cómo sé que lo que hago para cambiar el futuro en realidad no lo hará posible?¿Y si soy responsable de que esa visión se cumpla?"_

_"Sólo sigue tus corazonadas y sabrás que hacer."_

_"Pero…"_

_"Lo entenderás cuando sea el momento, joven aprendiz… por ahora, ve a descansar…"_

_El Hechicero anciano se metió a la habitación, dejando a Kristal con sus pensamientos acerca de la conversación. Claro, estos pensamientos fueron remplazados por otros, unos en los que tenían como principal a un joven de gorra gris y cabello negro. Kristal se sonrojó un poco, teniendo una mirada soñadora mientras veía las estrellas brillar en el cielo. Realmente se estaba enamorando de ese joven humano, y esperaba que ellos dos vieran el hermoso cielo del castillo… juntos… como pareja…_

* * *

><p>"Es cierto, esa visiones pueden ser cambiadas…" dijo Kristal, recordando lo que había pasado en ese entonces, y afirmando su creencia.<p>

_"Así_ _es…" _ dijo Raphael con seriedad. _"No te des por vencida, Kristal… Alan no querría que te dieras por vencida."_

_"Además, espero que regreses conmigo."_

Una tercera voz la hizo voltearse hacia atrás, y logró ver a otra figura azul, esta vez con la forma de Alan.

"¿Alan-kun?" cuestionó ella, olvidándose por completo de que su novio no conocía el significado de –kun.

_"Soy parte de ti ahora, Kristal."_ dijo el joven, llevando una mano a su corazón. _"Regresa conmigo… así como yo haré lo posible por regresar contigo."_ Dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. _"Estaremos juntos por siempre… y quizás más. Sólo no te des por vencida, Kristal, y será así."_

La joven sintió que las lágrimas descendían de su rostro, mientras sonreía de alegría. Era cierto, quería regresar con su novio, y haría lo que fuera para hacerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella tomó la mano de su novio-holograma, sonriendo con determinación.

"Por supuesto, ¡No me rendiré!" exclamó ella, mirando a los dos hombres. "Gracias, gracias a los dos. No saben cuánto significan para mí."

_"Pelea, Kristal…"_ dijo Raphael con alegría.

_"¡Si, patea su colosal trasero!"_ exclamó Alan.

"Claro, ¡Lo haré!"

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p>Una enorme explosión se sintió en todo el lugar, viéndose a varios kilómetros de distancia. El ataque había dado en el blanco… Kristal había muerto…<p>

Yata, dentro de su _Avatar_, sólo suspiró.

**"Bueno, está hecho. Ahora a regresar al castillo."** Dijo el hombre dentro del _Avatar_, quien comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

De pronto, un destello golpeó su cabeza, lo cual lo alertó. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, al sentir una presencia poderosa en el lugar… y él la reconocía.

**"¿Qué?¡No puede ser!"**

De pronto, del polvo que rodeaba el lugar donde la esfera había impactado, emergió una columna dorada que dispersó todo el polvo del lugar, llamando la atención de _Fidchell_ y Yata, quienes miraron con atención lo sucedido.

**"¡No es posible!" **exclamó Yata desde su _Avatar_, y por primera vez su rostro serio cambió a uno espantado y sorprendido a la vez. **"¡Tú estás muerta!"**

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_012-Crono's theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_) _-_

Rodeada de un aura dorada aún más intensa que antes, en el centro del claro, Kristal estaba como si nada, sólo con las heridas que se había hecho durante la batalla. La _Hechicera_ sonrió, mirando al enorme coloso, cuyo dueño no podía creer lo que pasaba.

"Tai estaba en lo cierto…" dijo Kristal, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo.

Ella dejó explotar su aura aún más y comenzó a elevarse en el aire, para estar al nivel de _Fidchell_. Su cabello y destrozada capa ondeaban por el viento y energía generadas por ella misma. Su rostro mostraba una enorme seguridad, su sonrisa ligeramente sádica y sus ojos con un brillo de esperanza que sólo se le veía en momentos especiales. Yata seguía sin creer lo que veía, y las palabras de Kristal, al igual que la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a él, se quedaron grabadas en su mente.

"_… nosotros, podemos cambiar nuestro destino…_"

**Fin del Capitulo 18**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, Soy Alan. ¡Bien hecho, Kristal!¡No debes dejarte vencer!… ¡Nosotros, los _N-Warriors_, podemos cambiar nuestro destino!

**Kristal:** He vuelto, y esta vez para quedarme… ¡Yata!¡Te mostraré el ultimo hechizo de mi clan!¡Aquel que nos conecta con todo el universo!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **El Regreso de Kristal. La Última Magia de los Hechiceros.**_

**Yata: **Su destino… su futuro…¿Acaso ha cambiado?

**Kristal:** _¡MANA CANNON!_

**Yata:** ¡Recibe la técnica especial de los _Avatars_!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado.-_**

**_-Analizando Epitaph User Yata.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Epitaph User Yata-_**

**_-Estatura: 2.10 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veinticinco años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Data-_**

**_-Desplegando información:-_**

**_-Uno de los Epitaph Users y el dueño de Fidchell, Yata es un Macabre Dancer, una clase de guerreros que usan armas tipo abanicos y cuyo estilo de lucha asemeja a una danza.-_**

**_-Si título como Epitaph User es "The Prophet", y como tal, puede ver el futuro de una persona, grupos o de un mundo. Se dice que estas visiones son cien por ciento ciertas… aunque la Dark Magician Girl Kristal ha demostrado lo contrario.-_**

**_-Su cuerpo, como la mayoría de los Epitaph Users, están cubiertos de una barrera de datos que funciona como las armaduras y auras de los N-Warriors, protegiéndolos de golpes que matarían a una persona normal que no portaran protección.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 354,500 unidades.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando Avatar Fidchell.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados.-_**

**_-Estatura: 58 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 0 Toneladas (Entidad hecha de datos que no tiene un peso exacto).-_**

**_-Edad: Incalculable.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Data-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 531,750 unidades.-_**

**_-Descripción: Al igual que Magus, Fidchell está compuesto por datos similares a los datos que forman a los Digimons, pero mucho más complejos.-_**

**_-Yata, uno de los Epitaph Users, es su dueño, y se fusiona con él para llamar a Fidchell al mundo real.-_**

**_-No se sabe nada más de esta entidad.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice:<em>**_ Bueno, otro capítulo terminado... ¿que les pareció? Si, este lo iba a subir el fin de semana pasado, pero se me pasó por completo. Ahora si veré si mañana (o hoy) subo el 19_**_ . _**_Le hice unos cambios a este capítulo, cambios leves en cuanto a la pelea y participación de Tai en ella, ya que lo volví un poco más participativo que en la versión anterior, que era solo Kristal. También agregué algo más del futuro y las visiones... esto es un punto importante en la historia, gente._

_Bueno, nos vemos mañana o el otro fin de semana, que ya es muy noche aqui... nos vemos..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-  
><em>**


	20. Cap 19: El regreso de Kristal

**_16/ENE/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Yata, un _Phantom Knight _y _Epitaph User_, resultó ser mucho para los héroes. Inclusive con Kristal, Tai y Ráfaga luchando juntos, el enemigo resultó ser más fuerte que ellos. De inmediato, él invocó a su _Avatar_, _Fidchell_, para luchar contra ellos. Luego de que Tai y Ráfaga se alejaran del lugar, Kristal se enfrentó a _Fidchell_, el coloso de Yata. Al parecer, el hombre era un profeta, ya que había dicho que había visto el futuro y que este sería la última batalla de Kristal.

Luego de unos minutos, Kristal estaba agotada y Yata parecía como si nada, haciéndole parecer a la hechicera que lo que él había dicho era correcto. El _Avatar_ lanzó uno de sus ataques para terminar de una vez con la pelea, ya que Kristal se había resignado a la derrota.

Sin embargo, después de una sorprendente recuperación, por parte de los espíritus de Raphael y de Alan, Kristal volvió a la lucha, con más energía que antes. Ahora si, ella tenía el poder de cambiar su destino…

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 19: El regreso de Kristal.<em>**

**_La Última Magia de los Hechiceros._**

_-Bosque del Silencio-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _039-Manager's House Council Room- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask_)

Las criaturas del bosque podían ver a la joven guerrera, elevada en el cielo, con su aura dorada ondeando como si fuera una llama. La chica estaba sonriendo, puesto que sentía que su poder se había incrementado nuevamente… aunque no fue así, sólo que recuperó la energía perdida y tenía más confianza en sus poderes.

Mientras tanto, Yata, dentro de su _Avatar_, intentaba descifrar lo que había pasado, lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

_'No tiene sentido'_ pensó él con confusión. _'Mi visión me dijo que ella moriría; nunca me mostró esta escena. ¿Acaso cambió el futuro?'_ Pensó, mientras que su semblante nervioso volvió a ser serio, frío y calculador que tenía antes, cuando un destello pasó por su mente. _'Aún tengo esa visión de su muerte en mi cabeza, lo que significa que, si, quizás haya cambiado un poco su futuro, pero no cambiará el resultado final…'_ Sintiéndose seguro de lo que veía, Yata se preparó para seguir luchando. **"No sé como es que le hiciste para regresar, _N-Warrior, _¡Pero la visión de tu muerte aún está muy clara en mi mente!"**

"Clara, ¿eh?" preguntó Kristal sonriendo. "Pues parece que no tan clara; según tu, yo ya debería estar muerta."

**"Al parecer, si pudiste cambiar un poco tu futuro, pero aún puedo verte sin vida en mi mente. ¡El resultado final sigue siendo el mismo!"**

"¡Entonces haré algo para cambiarlo!" dijo Kristal, pensando en como es que Alan diría lo siguiente. "¡Me encargaré de producir un milagro!"

Kristal hizo desaparecer su _Balance_ _Keyblade_, quedándose sólo con la _Sage's Stone_ en su mano izquierda. Ella levantó su brazo izquierdo y elevó su aura, que se concentró en la llave.

"_Refleja la luz que hay en mi corazón…¡MANA!_"

El aura de Kristal se incrementó en tamaño aún más. Extendió su otra mano y colocó la _Keyblade_ que traía en posición horizontal, para que la palma de la mano derecha quedara sobre el cristal, que era el diente de la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_. El cristal comenzó a brillar, emitiendo un color rosado que aumentó en intensidad.

"_¡MANA ZONE!_"

Ella extendió sus brazos hacia sus lados, haciendo expandir el aura que la rodeaba. Rápidamente una esfera púrpura la rodeó por completo por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo, ahora, justo debajo de sus pies, flotando en el aire, había un círculo mágico; el círculo de los hechiceros de _Spellian Hegcian_. El círculo giró algo rápido debajo de los pies de Kristal, quien aún estaba flotando en el aire, como si la chica estuviera parada sobre un piso de vidrio donde había realizado su hechizo. Ella miró a su oponente con determinación, mientras él la miraba extrañado.

**"¿Qué planeas hacer?"** preguntó Yata dentro de su _Avatar_.

"Lo necesario para vencerte." dijo ella, recordando algo más de su pasado. "¡El hechizo que me ayudará a vencerte!"

**"¿El hechizo?"**

Kristal comenzó a elevar su aura más y más. La _Keyblade_, que tenía en su mano izquierda, ella la sujetó con la hoja al revés; esto quiere decir, que ahora ella sujetaba el mango de la _Keyblade_ de tal forma que la hoja apuntara hacia atrás y no hacia el frente. Ella se movió, llevando su mano derecha un poco más arriba de su codo izquierdo, incrementando su aura, mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en lo que pasó antes. Una esfera blanca se formó en su pecho…

"Es el momento…" dijo para si misma. "Es el momento de romper el sello que tengo desde hace tiempo. El sello que me permitirá hacer el hechizo más poderoso de todos…" dijo, recordando su nombre y como lo conocía. "Este sello… se llama…"

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_102-Roxas-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_) _-_

_En el centro de la habitación del tiempo, tres hechiceros luchaban entre si. Eran una Dark Magician Girl,__un Dark Paladin y un Sorcerer of Dark Magic. El tiempo era cuando Kristal entrenó por primera vez en la habitación del Tiempo, antes de que Alan se enfrentase a Exus en la isla Yang. Kristal, la que estaba con su traje de Dark Magician Girl, era lanzada al suelo por sus dos compañeros hechiceros. El traje de ella estaba maltratado, roto en algunas partes, y afortunadamente para ella esos orificios en su traje no mostraban algo que no debía ser mostrado a ningún hombre. Ella se levantó, justo cuando sus dos compañeros de batalla bajaron a su lado._

_"Son muy fuertes." dijo Kristal. "No podré vencerlos…"_

_"Si, somos muy fuertes, Kristal." dijo Aloe, que era el Sorcerer of Dark Magic._

_"Pero eso no quiere decir que no nos puedas vencer." Expresó Quarz, el padre de Kristal, y que era un Dark Paladin._

_"Pero, papá, ¿Cómo son tan fuertes?" cuestionó Kristal con confusión._

_"Nosotros somos fuertes gracias a algo que Master Raphael nos enseñó; algo que nos ha ayudado mucho."_

_"¿Qué es?"_

_"Un sello mágico, uno que te permite liberar tu verdadero poder." _

_"Al hacer esto, tu energía mágica se multiplicará por diez veces…" Expresó Aloe. "Pero tomará mucho tiempo el compactarse."_

_"¿Cuánto tiempo…?" preguntó Kristal._

_"Depende de la persona." Expresó su padre. "Como eres una N-Warrior, tu podrás hacerlo más fuerte que nosotros… Kristal, te enseñaremos el sello que compactará tu aura mágica. Sin embargo, no podrás usar tus hechizos al máximo, y tendrás que valerte con tu fuerza física…" _

_"¡¿Qué?¿Pero que hay de la lucha contra Exus?¿No puedo usar mi poder?" preguntó Kristal con algo de temor._

_"Aún tienes las fuerzas de una N-Warrior, Kristal. Eres tan fuerte físicamente como tu madre, y ambas son muy distintas a los demás hechiceros."_

_"No te preocupes por su magia." Expresó Aloe. "Te enseñar con tu magia algo debilitada. Cuando sientas un calor en tu pecho, y sientas vibrar tu aura, ese es el momento en el que puedes liberar tu poder mágico cuando quieras."_

_"Comenzaremos entonces…" dijo Quarz. "Te mostraremos el hechizo…"_

_Unos minutos después, Kristal era rodeada por un aura blanca, que comenzó a ser absorbida por su cuerpo, antes de dejar una esfera en su pecho y ser absorbida por ella. Kristal respiró con satisfacción; el hechizo era más difícil de lo que le habían dicho, pero lo logró hacer a la primera. Ella sintió que sus poderes mágicos habían disminuido, aunque muy ligeramente._

_"Interesante." dijo el Dark Paladin, su padre. "Tus poderes no disminuyeron como con nosotros. Quizás sea porque eres una N-Warrior. Entonces, sólo tendrás que esperar a que llegue el momento justo y liberar el hechizo."_

_"Cuando esté listo, lograrás incrementar tu magia." __Expresó__ Aloe, el Sorcerer of Dark Magic. __"Cuando el momento llegue de romper el sello, deberás decir su nombre…" _

_"¿El nombre del hechizo…?" preguntó Kristal._

_"Si, Kristal… su nombre…" dijo el Sorcerer of Dark Magic._

_"Recuérdalo muy bien, Kristal…" Quarz, su padre, mirándola fijamente. "El nombre del hechizo es…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>¡MAHOU MATRIX!<em>"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _031-Premonition- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Extendiendo su brazo derecho, Kristal hizo explotar su aura, al mismo tiempo en el que se escuchó un sonido similar al de un cristal rompiéndose. De pronto, debajo de ella, se crearon varios círculos mágicos, similar al círculo mágico de hechiceros de _Spellian Hegcian_; eran tres anillos, uno dentro del otro, con el círculo interior girando en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, el segundo girando en contra, y el tercero nuevamente a favor.

Además de eso, otros nueve círculos pequeños aparecieron alrededor de los tres más grandes, unidos al interior por una línea cada uno. En el centro de estos círculos, algo comenzó a emerger de estos: piedras. Nueve piedras emergieron en los nueve círculos que rodeaban a Kristal, cada uno de un color distinto: azul, verde, café, rojo, morado, amarillo, anaranjado, negro y blanco. Yata miraba extrañado el círculo mágico que ella había creado, sintiendo un incremento en el poder de la chica.

**"Es una gran cantidad de energía mágica, muy superior a la que tenía. ¿Qué hiciste?"**

"Este es el _Mahou Matrix_; el último hechizo de los hechiceros."

**"¿El último hechizo?"**

"Si, el último hechizo de mi clan de hechiceros; incrementa mis poderes mágicos al límite… además de otras cosas."

**"¿Y crees que con eso me vencerás? Interesante. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer ahora."**

"¡Con gusto!_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

La hechicera lanzó el ataque que la caracterizaba, mandando varias esferas de energía hacia su oponente. Estas esferas eran muy rápidas y poderosas, pero Yata no se veía preocupado.

**"¿Eso es todo? No me vencerás con eso… _¡REFLECTION!_"**

El cuerpo de _Fidchell_ se rodeó de energía carmesí, la misma técnica que usó para regresarle el ataque a Kristal, la cual casi la derrotó con anterioridad. Sin embargo, ahora ella estaba preparada; con sonrisa en su rostro, ella extendió su mano izquierda hacia una de las nueve rocas que giraban a su alrededor, la de color morado, mientras extendía su otra mano hacia sus propios ataques.

"_¡SPACE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡WORMHOLE!_"

La roca morada comenzó a brillar en intensidad, al igual que la misma Kristal. Entonces, justo frente a sus propios ataques, varios agujeros en el espacio se abrieron, tragándose cada una de las esferas mágicas que iban a atacar a Yata.

**"¿Qué está hacie-?¡GAAAAK!"**

Algo extraño ocurrió: los agujeros se volvieron a abrir, esta vez detrás de _Fidchell_, y las esferas de Kristal salieron de ellos, impactando al coloso en la espalda. _Fidchell_ estaba algo malherido, mientras Kristal sonreía.

**"¿Qué hiciste?"** cuestionó el _Epitaph User _con asombro.

"Es una de las habilidades de este sello." Respondió Kristal. "Me permite manipular uno de nueve elementos, los que quiera. En teoría, puedo utilizar todos los hechizos y técnicas elementales de _Nintenverse _y del universo."

**"¿Los nueve elementos?"**

"Si: _Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Energy, Space, Time, Light y Darkness._ La técnica que viste fue de la roca del _Space_."

**"¿Puedes controlar todos esos elementos?"**

"Si, si puedo." Expresó, aunque pensando otra cosa. _'Pero sólo a cierto nivel. Aún con mi poder de Super Novan y el Bankai Armor, aún no puedo dominar este hechizo de todo…'_

**"Sin embargo, gran cantidad de energía no puede ser sostenida para siempre."**

"Ese es el límite de este hechizo…" dijo Kristal, mirando al suelo con algo de tristeza. "La debilidad es que utiliza mucha energía del alma. Es por eso que, cuando un maestro lo utiliza, puede realizar sólo tres o cuatro hechizos, y luego tendrá que cancelarlo."

**"Eso quiere decir que, sólo puedes crear otros dos hechizos, tres cuando mucho. Quizas no debiste decírmelo."**

"No importa decirlo… porque no me afecta."

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

"Cuando un maestro lo hace, sólo puede hacer cuatro hechizos, porque drena la energía de su alma, de su _Seed Crystal_… ¡pero!" Exclamó la joven, mientras su aura se elevaba, haciendo que las nueve rocas comiencen a brillar. "¡Yo soy una _N-Warrior_!¡Y tengo el _Nova Crystal_ dentro de mí!¡No importa cuanta energía drene este hechizo, la energía de mi _Nova Crystal _nunca se agotará, porque los _Nova Crystals _son una fuerte de energía ilimitada!"

Dentro de su _Avatar_, Yata se puso a pensar con detenimiento, tratando de averiguar un punto débil.

_'Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces podrá hacer cualquier hechizo que quiera cuando quiera… pero… debe de haber un límite. Si, puede que la munición sea ilimitada… pero el arma se debe de gastar tarde o temprano.'_

Abajo, Kristal sonreía, aunque en verdad estaba preocupada por algo en especial.

_'Aunque mi energía sea ilimitada, mi cuerpo no resistiría tantos hechizos con la Mahou Matrix activada. Si permanezco así mucho tiempo, no sé lo que le pasará a mi cuerpo…'_ pensó, mirando a su enemigo con determinación."¡Muy bien!¡Acabaré con esto rápido!_¡FIRE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡FIRE BLAST!_"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_174-Chain of Fate- (_**Soundtrack: **._Hack/G.U.)-_

La roca roja del circulo de hechizo se activó, lanzando una enorme llamarada en forma de estrella, un ataque del mundo _Pokemon_, hacia el coloso, quien sólo usó los discos que giraban a su alrededor para defenderse, para luego contraatacar.

**_"¡QUADRANT HALO!"_**

Los cuatro discos se alinearon frente a él y lanzaron un poderoso cilindro de energía naranja cada uno. Los cuatro ataques iban directo a Kristal, quien tenía que hacer algo para defenderse de ellos.

"_¡LIGHT STONE!¡MARTIX SPELL!¡CRYSTAL WALL!_"

La roca blanca se encendió, y en frente a Kristal, un escudo protector multicolor se activó, la técnica de los _Gold Saints Aries _de _Athena_, bloqueando los cuatro grandes rayos que iban hacia ella. En lugar de regresarlos, como se supone debía hacer, la barrera sólo desvió los rayos hacia distintas direcciones, estrellándose contra varias partes del bosque. Kristal miró a su enemigo, quien se preparaba para otro ataque.

"¡No te dejaré!" exclamó la hechicera. "_¡ENERGY STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡RAIDEN!_"

La roca amarilla brilló, lanzando una poderosa descarga eléctrica hacia el coloso. _Fidchell_ desapareció antes de que los rayos lo golpearan, esquivando el ataque. El _Avatar_ apareció detrás de Kristal, intentando golpearla con una de sus enormes manos. La hechicera se volteó para ver las enormes manos acercarse a ella.

"_¡TIME STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡HASTEGA!_"

Unos relojes de arena aparecieron a lado de Kristal, justo antes de que ella desapareciera de la misma forma que lo hizo _Fidchell_, apareciendo más lejos de él, el circulo apareciendo junto con ella.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" dijo Kristal. "Si no hacía el _Hastega_ a tiempo, me hubiera golpeado con fuerza. Quizás deba aprenderlo sin usar la _Mahou Matrix._" Dijo, antes de mirar a su enemigo. "Muy bien… ¡vamos enserio!"

Kristal alzó las dos manos, haciendo aparecer ambas _Keyblades_ flotando atrás de ella como alas, mientras ella concentraba su energía. En ese momento, la roca verde, la café y la azul se encendieron; al parecer, Kristal estaba por liberar tres hechizos a la vez.

"_¡WATER STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡__SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU__!_"

"_¡WIND STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡AIR SLASH!"_

"_¡EARTH STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡MOTHER GAIA!_"

De la roca azul, un potente chorro de agua con forma de dragón salió a gran velocidad; de la roca verde, un poderoso viento se formó; y de la roca roja, salió… nada. Era abajo lo que pasaba: la tierra en el bosque se abrió, lanzando una explosión de energía de tierra. Los tres ataques salieron en dirección a _Fidchell_, quien se preparó para ver que hacía con ellos.

_-¡KABOOM!-_

Una gran explosión se pudo ver en el cielo de _Céfiro_, producto de los tres ataques de Kristal impactando en el enemigo, creando una gran nube de polvo que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia. La hechicera miró esto, respirando con algo de dificultad.

"¿Lo logré?" preguntó Kristal, esperando que ese ataque lo hubiera acabado.

Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se disipó, _Fidchell_ aún estaba ahí, flotando en el aire. Claro, su cuerpo mostraba algunos daños, y ya no parecía que podría hacer mucho. Dentro de su _Avatar_, Yata también estaba cansándose; si esto continuaba así, no tendría el poder necesario para mantener a su _Avatar_ a su lado.

_'Si esto continua, terminaré perdiendo…'_ pensó el _Phantom Knight._ _'No creí que esto pasara, la imagen de su muerte se está empezando a nublar… si esto continua…No… Debo acabarla de una vez por todas.'_

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_162-A Sea of Trees- (_**Soundtrack: **._Hack/G.U.)-_

Haciendo algunos movimientos, _Fidchell_ se colocó en guardia. Los cuatro discos que estaban a su alrededor se colocaron formando un anillo frente a él, mientras que un extraño cañón de energía se comenzó a formar en el centro de los anillos y un enorme ojo se veía en el centro de todos ellos. Kristal, de inmediato, sintió el incremento de energía, lo cual la estaba asustando.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Kristal, viendo la extraña formación, una que le dio escalofríos.

**"Uno de los ataques más fuertes de los _Epitaph Users_; _¡Data Drain!_"**

"¿_Data Drain_?" preguntó Kristal. Fue cuando lo sintió, una gran cantidad de energía emanando de ese anillo. _'Esta energía es… No… si la recibo, podría…'_ pensó, al mismo tiempo que las nueve rocas que estaban a su lado comenzaron a brillar, como advirtiéndole del peligro de esa extraña técnica.

**"Es una técnica especial; no sólo causa daño, si no que, si es usado en un humano común, entonces le causaría un coma del que nunca despertará. Pero, si es usado en un guerrero poderoso, entonces lo volverá un ser común y corriente. ¿Entiendes esto? Si recibes esta técnica, te convertiría a ti en una humana normal."**

Kristal se preparó al escuchar eso; si esa técnica la volvería una humana común, no debía dejar que fuera golpeada por ella. Tenía que evitarla cueste lo que cueste.

_'Pero… ¿Como la evito?'_ pensó. _'Estoy segura de que hará todo lo posible porque me dé.'_ Pensó, mirando con determinación a su rival. _'Entonces, si no puedo evitarla…'_

**"No tiene caso que intentes evitarla; te seguirá hasta donde vayas. Ríndete, que tu destino es morir aquí."**

"Si no puedo evitarla… ¡Entonces la detendré!"

El aura de Kristal se elevó, mientras que el ataque de _Fidchell_ estaba por llegar a su máximo nivel. La joven dijo que lo detendría… pero ¿cómo?

_'¿Pero que uso?' _se preguntó Kristal. _'No podré usar algún hechizo de la Mahou Matrix. No creo que algún elemento tenga algo tan fuerte como para derrotarlo. No podré regresárselo… y no estoy segura si Mirror Force sea tan fuerte…' _fue entonces cuando volteó a ver la roca oscura que estaba detrás de ella, brillando, rogando por ser usada. Kristal le hizo una cara de mal gusto a esa roca. _'Preferiría no usarla; es de magia oscura y no sé controlarla muy bien. Si, la roca de Darkness es la más fuerte de todas… pero podría hacerme algo… no… debo intentar algo más.'_

Kristal miró a todos lados, intentando hallar algo que la ayudase… pero no encontró nada, sólo los árboles de _Céfiro_, los únicos que quedaban en este místico mundo.

_'¡Un segundo!... Mundo mágico… ¡Es cierto!¡El Mana Cannon!'_ Kristal pensó, recordando su última técnica, la misma que utilizó contra Alan en la sala de entrenamiento. _'Como este es un mundo mágico, no importa si está corrompido, puedo usar la magia de este lugar, incrementando el poder del Mana Cannon… y con la Mahou Matrix activada, ¡Lo incrementaré aún más!'_

Kristal se tranquilizó, elevando sus manos al cielo, juntándolas sobre su cabeza, abriendo las manos, haciéndolas parecer una especie de flor.

_'¡Piedras mágicas!¡Elementos de Céfiro!¡Mis Keyblades!¡Por favor!¡Bríndenme un poco de su energía!'_

Las nueve piedras del círculo mágico comenzaron a brillar, mandando un poco de sus energías a Kristal. El ambiente también la ayudó, mandando pequeñas esferas de energía a la joven hechicera, mientras que sus dos _Keyblades _comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella, de forma paralela a su cuerpo. Yata miró las energías llegando a la chica, confundido por lo que veía.

_'Está usando la energía del ambiente para incrementar sus poderes.'_ Pensó el _Epitaph User _con asombro.

* * *

><p>Cerca de ahí, en los límites del bosque, Tai y Ráfaga veían lo ocurrido en los cielos, dándose cuenta de que la joven hechicera estaba reuniendo energía del ambiente.<p>

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Ráfaga, viendo como varios destellos emergían del suelo.

"Kristal reúne las energías de todo el bosque." Respondió Tai, sonriendo. "Quizás con eso, podrá vencer a ese gigante."

De pronto, el símbolo en la mano derecha de Tai se activó, brillando con intensidad. El joven miró esto con algo de sorpresa, aunque esto cambió rápidamente, y el joven sonrió más.

"¡Lo entiendo!" exclamó Tai, levantando su mano derecha hacia arriba, hacia donde estaba Kristal, su símbolo ardiendo con más fuerza. "¡Usa mis energías, Kristal!¡Todos estamos contigo!"

* * *

><p>El símbolo en la mano derecha de la hechicera comenzó a brillar, lo que llamó la atención de la joven. Pronto sintió que sus energías se estaban incrementando, y supo que era lo que pasaba.<p>

"Gracias, Tai…" dijo ella, sonriendo. "Tus pensamientos están conmigo… ¡Le demostraré los lazos que unen a los _N-Warriors_!"

Luego de unos segundos, ambos ataques ya estaban listos, por lo que ellos se prepararon para lanzarlos.

**"Todo tu esfuerzo será inútil… ¡Acepta tu destino y muere!_¡DATA DRAIN!_"**

"¡Mi destino es seguir viviendo!" exclamó Kristal con determinación. "_¡MANA CANNON!_"

Del extraño ojo en el centro de la formación de discos de _Fidchell_, un rayo de energía y, lo que parecían ser datos, salió en dirección a la chica. Kristal, por su parte, extendió sus brazos al frente, creando una especie de flor de energía en sus manos, emergiendo de este un cilindro de energía del diámetro de su cuerpo, en dirección hacia _Fidchell_. En el centro, ambos ataques se estrellaron y, al momento del impacto, una enorme explosión de energía… que rápidamente engulló a los dos combatientes.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p>De vuelta con Tai y Ráfaga, ambos hombres escucharon la explosión, sintiendo la onda expansiva golpear sus cuerpos, más no perdieron el equilibrio. El viento sopló extremadamente fuerte, moviendo los árboles cercanos con violencia.<p>

"¿Qué pasó?" cuestionó el espadachín de _Céfiro_, cubriendo sus ojos del polvo.

"¡Los ataques de Kristal y de ese _Phantom Knight_ chocaron!" respondió Tai. "Eso creó la gran explosión."

"¿Y dónde están?"

Los dos miraron hacia arriba, viendo una enorme bola de fuego de al menos dos kilómetros de diámetro. Era enorme, y parecía una gigantesca luna sobre el bosque. Ese era el punto de impacto de los dos ataques. Ambos hombres miraron esto, esperando algún resultado. Entonces, Tai abrió los ojos enormemente, sintiendo temor por lo que sentía.

"Oh no…" dijo el joven. "El aura de Kristal… está…"

De pronto, ambos lo vieron; de uno de los lados de la explosión, emergió una figura, volando a gran velocidad, alejándose de la explosión. Tai rápidamente sintió la presencia de esa persona y se llenó de pánico.

"¡Maldición!¡Es Kristal!" exclamó. "¡La explosión fue tan fuerte que se desmayó!"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Ráfaga.

"El aura de una persona disminuye al mínimo cuando está dormida. Y la de Kristal disminuyó mucho." Exclamó, mirando a la joven comenzar a caer. "¡Debo atraparla o morirá al caer!"

Sin decir más, Tai se lanzó a toda velocidad a donde creía que iba a caer la joven, con Ráfaga siguiéndolo, aunque rápidamente quedó muy atrás.

Tai corría lo más que podía para alcanzar a Kristal, dándose cuenta de que la joven se había desmayado y que su armadura había desaparecido. El joven apretó los dientes aún más, dándose cuenta de que, si no llegaba a tiempo, ella resultaría gravemente herida por la caída, o quizás muerta.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó de nuevo, usando toda su velocidad para intentar alcanzarla, corriendo rápidamente diez kilómetros en cuestión de segundos, gracias a sus nuevos poderes de _N-Warrior._

Tai se detuvo en un lugar, justo fuera del bosque, sintiendo que era el lugar donde la hechicera caería al suelo. Al mirar hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto; Kristal, desmayada, venía directamente hacia él.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó Tai, colocándose justo en el lugar de caída, abriendo sus brazos para atraparla. Sin embargo, al mirar con atención, se dio cuenta de que ella venía ligeramente más arriba de lo que creía. "Oh rayos…"

La joven cayó sobre Tai, y los dos fueron arrastrados algunos metros hacia atrás, levantando una pequeña cortina de humo. Tai sintió algo de este polvo entrar a su nariz e intentó respirar profundamente… pero no podía. Él abrió sus ojos, pero no podía ver nada; había algo en su rostro que evitaba que pudiera respirar. Movió un poco su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que lo que tenía en su rostro era suave… demasiado suave. Queriendo quitar lo que sea que estuviera sobre su cara, Tai levantó su mano derecha para moverlo… pero, en lugar de eso, su mano tocó algo más, igual de suave que lo que estaba en su rostro, y algo esférico. Tratando de ver que era, le dio unos tres apretones con su mano… y su mente se volvió blanco.

_'Oh… ¡No me digas que estos son…!'_

"O-oye Tai, ¿P-podrías no apretarme tan fuerte?"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_118-Troublesome Girl- (_**Soundtrack: **._Hack/G.U.)-_

Su sangre se heló al escuchar eso, y sentir que, lo que fuera que estuviera sobre él, se estaba moviendo, retirándose un poco, permitiéndole ver que era. Y si, era lo que pensaba; Kristal estaba sobre él, y parecía que, por la forma en la que había caído, lo que evitaba que él pudiera respirar era el seno derecho de la chica, mientras que lo que sujetaba con su mano derecha era el izquierdo… y pronto se dio cuenta, de que su mano derecha **_aún_** estaba sujetando su pecho.

Rápidamente, Tai retiró la mano… demasiado rápido, ya que al moverla hacia atrás, chocó contra el suelo, en una pequeña piedra que estaba a su lado… y le causó gran dolor.

"¡Ow!¡Eso dolió!" exclamó el joven, antes de abrir los ojos. "Eh… lo siento, no creí que fuera _eso_ lo que estaba sobre mí."

"N-no hay problema." Respondió la hechicera, un poco sonrojada. "D-de no ser porque sé que no eres así, te hubiera dado una tunda…"

"Qué bueno que no…" expresó, dándose cuenta de una cosa. "¿Dónde está tu chamarra?"

"No sé… quizás la perdí cuando la armadura se desvaneció." Respondió Kristal, quien en ese momento sólo tenía su playera blanca. "Bueno, luego haré aparecer una nueva."

"Qué práctico…"

"¡Oigan!"

Los dos jóvenes miraron a un lado, dándose cuenta de Ráfaga venía hacia ellos. Los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente para que no los viera en esa posición tan comprometedora.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el espadachín a la joven hechicera, quien sonrió alegremente.

"Sí, estoy bien…" respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco. "Tai logró atraparme a tiempo."

"¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí!" exclamó Tai, riendo nerviosamente. "Si, alcancé a llegar."

"Me alegra." Dijo Ráfaga. "¿Qué pasó con el enemigo?"

"No sé, no siento su presencia." Dijo Kristal. "Quizás si lo maté…"

"Bueno, es un enemigo menos de que preocuparnos."

Mientras ellos hablaban, Tai, algo nervioso, volteó a ver a Kristal. Miró a la joven con detenimiento… antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a bajar un poco, centrándose en los grandes pechos de la chica, que se notaban aún más ahora que no tenía la chamarra que los cubría normalmente. Se sonrojó un poco, recordando lo suaves que eran… y se sonrojó un poco más cuando ella, al levantar su mano derecha y apretar su puño, provocó que estos saltaran un poco, hipnotizando al chico con sus movimientos. Tai no era alguien que pensara de esa forma… pero no podía evitarlo; después de todo, sigue siendo un hombre.

_'Rayos. Sí que son muy suaves…'_ pensó, mirando a su mano derecha, abriéndola y cerrándola repetidas veces, recordando la sensación. _'… y grandes: no cabía en mi mano por lo grandes que eran… y no recuerdo que fueran TAN grandes cuando nos conocimos. Ese Alan es muy afortunado por tenerla.'_ Pensó, algo frustrado, volviendo a ver los pechos de Kristal, quienes volvieron a rebotar un poco por un movimiento de ella. _'Ojalá que algún día se me haga con alguien así… o al menos con **alguien**…'_

"Bueno, entonces debemos apurarnos." Expresó Ráfaga. "Tenemos que destruir la torre ahora."

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Kristal, volteando a ver a Tai, quien salió de su trance. "¡Vamos!"

"¿Eh? … Ah, si…" dijo el _Digidestined_, intentando aclarar su mente.

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia la torre, con Ráfaga frente a los dos ellos, mientras que Tai seguía intentando no pensar en los dotes de su compañera… aunque era difícil cuando ella estaba corriendo a su lado y los veía moverse de más ahora que no tenía la chamarra sobre ella.

Unos minutos después, la enorme torre en el centro del bosque comenzó a caer, siendo derribada por sus poderes combinados.

Al fin, destruyeron una de las torres malignas.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_145-Demo (Secrets)- (_**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4)-_

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, se encontraba Yata, sumamente herido, más incluso que Kristal. A diferencia de con ella, no hubo nadie que amortiguara su caída, por lo que sus heridas fueron más graves. Sentía que perdía el sentido, y que estaba por desmayarse… y no podía hacer nada.

Lo último que él vio antes de desmayarse, fue la imagen de Kristal junto con Alan, ambos de mayor edad, abrazando a una chica de cabello blanco. Los tres estaban sonriendo, como si fueran a tomarse una fotografía.

_'Así que… esta es la fuerza que puede oponerse al destino…'_ pensó, antes de que la oscuridad invadiera su mirada…

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-156-Cephiro Ruined- (_**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)-_

Una hora antes, volando por los cielos de _Céfiro_ rumbo al Este, estaban Anaís, dentro de su _Rune-God Windom_, Paris que estaba sobre su ave/monstruo gigante, y Ash y Raichu, ambos volando sobre el _Charizard_ de Ash. El grupo seguía en dirección al _Este_, donde se suponía había otra torre maligna, cuando más adelante se vieron algunos puntos negros.

"Parece que esas son." expresó Paris, mirando a los extraños puntos.

"¿Serán esas las montañas?" preguntó Anaís con intriga.

**_"Es correcto, Anaís, esas son las montañas flotantes."_** dijo _Windom_ con seriedad. **_"Ahí es donde está mi templo."_**

"¡Apurémonos para destruir la torre!" exclamó Ash. "¡Vamos, _Charizard_!" el _Pokemon_ de fuego rugió al escuchar su nombre, demostrando toda la energía que tenía.

"¡Woohooo!¡Vamos!" exclamó Raichu con emoción, siendo la primera vez que montaba un _Charizard_.

Las tres bestias incrementaron la velocidad para llegar más rápido a las montañas. Luego de un rato, se podían ver las montañas más de cerca; enormes rocas con cristales gigantes saliendo de ellos, flotando sobre otras cadenas montañosas que estaban en la tierra.

"Bueno, esa no era mi idea de montañas flotantes." Comentó Raichu con confusión.

"¿En cual de ellas estará la torre?" preguntó Anaís.

**_"Puedo sentirlo…"_** respondió _Windom_. **_"Está en la montaña atrás de donde está mi templo."_**

"¡Entonces vamos!" exclamó Paris.

El grupo flotó detrás de la enorme montaña que se supone era el templo de _Windom_, y se dieron cuenta de que, en la isla que estaba detrás, que medía al menos unos quinientos metros de diámetro, había una enorme torre negra, de unos trescientos metros de alto.

"¡Esa debe ser!" exclamó Ash. "¡Vamos!"

**_"¡Esperen!" _**Exclamó _Windom_, deteniendo su vuelo. **_"Anaís, debo retirarme."_**

"¿Qué?¿Porqué?" cuestionó la guerrera del viento.

**_"Al parecer, la energía maligna de la torre no me deja acercarme. Debe ser por eso que está muy cerca de mi templo. Sólo ustedes pueden destruirla."_**

"Entiendo… y no te preocupes, la destruiremos."

**_"Bien… entonces, me retiro."_**

Sin más que decir, el gigante comenzó a desaparecer… y Anaís terminó en medio del aire. La joven, quien apenas se dio cuenta de esto, comenzó a caer a tierra, pero Paris rápidamente fue a ayudarla, atrapándola antes de que cayera más.

"Gracias, Paris." Dijo Anaís. "Quizás debí decirle a _Windom_ que me dejara cerca de ustedes."

"Para la próxima." Expresó el príncipe, sonriendo alegremente.

El grupo descendió a la isla donde estaba la torre, aterrizando cerca de un conjunto de rocas casi en el centro de la enorme isla. Todos bajaron de sus bestias, mirándolas con detenimiento.

"Tú ve a las montañas abajo y quédate ahí hasta que te llame." dijo Paris a su mascota ave, quien obedeció a su amo, volando a las montañas.

"Regresa, _Charizard_, descansa un poco." dijo Ash, introduciendo a _Charizard_ en la _Pokeball_, sorprendiendo a Paris.

"¿Es alguna especie de amuleto para invocar monstruos o que?" preguntó el príncipe con asombro.

"Algo así…" respondió el _Pokemon Trainer._ "En mi mundo se hacen estas cosas para atrapar criaturas e invocarlas a la batalla."

"Interesante, ¿Pero que tan amplia es?"

"No tengo idea…"

"Muy amplia." Comentó Raichu. "Ya he estado dentro de una _Pokeball_ antes."

"Eso no lo sabía." dijo Ash, rascándose la cabeza.

"Bueno, mejor destruyamos la torre esa. Clef nos ha de estar esperando." dijo Anaís con calma, aún vistiendo su armadura mágica.

"¡No puedo permitirlo!"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_175-New Wars Comes Up (Pt 1)- (_**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)-_

Los cuatro guerreros rápidamente se voltearon y se pusieron en guardia, notando que, sobre unas rocas, estaba sentado un hombre con una armadura azul y traje blanco. El sujeto los miraba con malicia, con una mirada asesina y serena a la vez, una que causaba escalofríos en todo ser que lo veía.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Ash con detenimiento, colocándose en guardia.

"Soy uno de los _Phantom Knights _ al servicio de la emperatriz Polaris, y uno de los _God Warriors_; mi nombre es Korzde _Megrez Delta._" Expresó el sujeto, mirando con malicia al grupo. "Y estoy aquí para defender esta torre oscura."

"Lo siento, pero nosotros tenemos la misión de destruirla." dijo Anaís, colocándose en guardia. "Esas torres dañan el ambiente de _Céfiro_, y vamos a destruirlas."

"Veo que eres una chica sencilla, pura e inocente…" dijo Korz, sonriendo. "Que bien, es el tipo de mujer que más me gusta hacer sufrir y verla morir lentamente."

Al escuchar esto, los tres hombres se colocaron frente a la _Magic Knight_, queriendo protegerla de ese hombre.

"Si la quieres, ¡Pasarás por nosotros!" exclamó Paris con enfado.

"Será un placer…" dijo el caballero oscuro, saltando de las rocas y colocándose una unos metros del grupo. "Sentirán tanto miedo que desearán que los mate rápidamente… porque soy el más cruel de los _Phantom Knights_."

"¡No importa que tan cruel eres, no nos dejaremos!" exclamó Ash, invocando su _Lugia Keyblade_. "¡Pelea!"

Korz sólo los miró, preparándose para divertirse. Por su mirada, no parecía que fuera a luchar, sino que quería jugar con ellos.

Los cuatro se prepararon para la batalla que, por el aura de Korz, no sería tan fácil.

**Fin del Capitulo 19**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Cuidado Ash! Ese sujeto tiene un aura llena de maldad… ¡Es el aura de una persona al que el matar le da un placer increíble!

**Korz:** No importa lo que hagan, ustedes no podrán hacerme nada… ¡Disfrutaré verlos a los cuatro morir lenta y dolorosamente en mis manos!

**Raichu:** ¡Eso está por verse!

**Paris:** ¡No te dejaremos ganar!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **El sacrificio de Paris, las lágrimas de Anaís y la furia de Ash.**_

**Anaís:** ¡No!¡Paris!

**Korz:** ¡Ash!¡Esto haré a todos tus seres queridos en tu mundo!

**Ash:** ¡No te dejaré!

**Anaís:** ¿Qué es ese… brillo dorado…?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Tai Kamiya.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Tai Kamiya -_**

**_-Estatura: 1.78 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada a dieciséis años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Fuego/Tierra-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 40,010 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 120,030 unidades.-_**

**_-Super Novan: No-_**

**_-Bankai Armor: Si-_**

**_-Eavon Summon: No-_**

**_-Accediendo a base de datos generales:-_**

**_-Tai Kamiya-_**

**_-Planeta de origen: Digitara.-_**

**_-Galaxia: Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Descripción: Tai Kamiya era el líder de un grupo de niños llamados los Digidestined, Humanos que tenían un compañero Digimon en su mundo. Portando el emblema del Valor, él era su líder por elección, antes de que otro Digidestined, Davis, se volviera el líder de la 'siguiente generación'.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, luego de una discusión con Sora, y aparte de que su vida en su mundo se estaba volviendo más difícil, Tai acudió al llamado de Gennai, un protector del Digital World, para prepararse para lo que parecía ser una nueva amenaza profetizada en textos antiguos. Él, junto con otros cuatro Digidestineds, se preparó para esta amenaza.-_**

**_-Entonces, un día, Exus, el hechicero oscuro de Shadow Realm, llegó al Digital World para robarse uno de los doce Zodiacal Rings escondido en la isla File. Tai le hizo frente con Wargreymon, pero no logró derrotarlo. La llegada de Kristal, Alan y los demás fue el inicio de un cambio en la vida de Tai.-_**

**_-Recibió la Courage Crest Keyblade al ir a Shadow Realm con Raphael en el Keyblade Garden, y desde entonces se ha vuelto uno de los primeros N-Warriors del Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Analizando Armadura:-_**

**_-Nombre: Courage Armor.-_**

**_-Armadura tipo N-Warrior-_**

**_-Esta armadura posee habilidades que incrementan sus poderes de fuego y le permiten resistir ataques de hielo y fuego con más eficiencia. Posee un gran escudo en su espalda que puede usar para defenderse de ataques. El escudo, Brave Shield, es más resistente que su armadura, y puede resistir ataques extremadamente poderosos. Además, la armadura posee dos armas llamadas Dramon Killers en sus brazos, que le permiten a Tai atacar con más fuerza.-_**

**_-Datos Generales: Una armadura basada en poder y resistencia. Se cree que esta armadura también tiene la capacidad de volar, pero Tai no ha descubierto como.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando hechizo 'Mahou Matrix'.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Mahou Matrix-_**

**_-Descripción: El último hechizo de la raza de hechiceros de Shadow Realm.-_**

**_-Este hechizo se logra concentrando el aura de uno durante mucho tiempo en un sello mágico que permitirá al hechicero conectarse con las fuerzas elementales de la galaxia donde vive.-_**

**_-Al liberarse el hechizo, el hechicero logra contactarse con la fuerza mágica elemental, misma que se manifiesta en nueve cristales elementales: Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Viento, Energía, Espacio, Tiempo, Luz y Oscuridad.-_**

**_-Estos cristales elementales le permiten al hechicero realizar diversos hechizos que normalmente no conocería; técnicas de otros mundos de la galaxia hogar.-_**

**_-Debido a que son demasiados hechizos los que puede realizar, este hechizo tiene una desventaja: requiere de mucha energía del hechicero para mantenerla abierta, por lo que un maestro hechicero de Shadow Real solo pude usar tres o cuatro hechizos antes de agotarse. Los hechizos de curación no funcionan para restaurar la fuente mágica del hechicero.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, La Dark Magician Girl Kristal no tiene este límite, ya que su Nova Crystal le otorga la energía necesaria para mantener activo el hechizo y realizar cuanto hechizo desee, limitado solo a la cantidad de energía que su cuerpo puede resistir en un mismo momento.-_**

**_-Al ser un hechizo avanzado, se cree que esta técnica es de las más poderosas del Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Se cree que la fuerza vital a la que los hechiceros se conectan para activar la Mahou Matrix es el Life Stream y los corazones de los mundos.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Saiyan X dice:<span>_**_Hice a Tai un pervertido... bueno, es hombre... y Kristal tiene ese efecto en los hombres XD_

_Ahora si, este es el otro capítulo que faltaba, ahora si vamos parejos. ¿Que les pareció? No muchos cambios, solo ligeros por aquí y por allá, no mucho. Ahora, X Scanner Space servirá también para describir ciertas técnicas, como la Mahou Matrix._

_Bueno, espero que les haya agradado... y hago un llamado a toda la gente que me mandó información de sus personajes para meter al fanfic, aquellos que me enviaron su información durante el Episodio 5, es decir hace un año. Es la oportunidad de cambiar cosas que no quieran, o cambiar de personaje totalmente. No hay problema, solo diganme antes de que inicie el Episodio 5._

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Sabado... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	21. Cap 20: El sacrificio de Paris

**_22/ENE/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente_****_, en The N-Warriors:_**

Después de una recuperación oportuna, Kristal regresó a la batalla contra _Fidchell_. Ella liberó su poder mágico, dormido desde la batalla contra Exus en _Spellian Hegcian_. Usando su último hechizo, la _Mahou Matrix_, una técnica que le permitía utilizar todos los hechizos y técnicas elementales de las galaxias aliadas al _Nintenverse_, comenzó a luchar contra Yata y su _Avatar_ a mayor escala.

Luego de varios golpes dados y recibidos por ambos seres, cada uno cargó su poder en una gran técnica, una que cada quien liberó en contra del otro. Luego de una enorme explosión, ambos oponentes quedaron agotados. Gracias a la ayuda de Tai, Kristal no terminó desmayada, mientras que Yata perdió el conocimiento en el bosque.

Mientras tanto, una hora antes, en las montañas del este de _Céfiro_, Anaís, Paris, Ash y Raichu, llegaron a la montaña donde se supone que estaba otro pilar. Llegaron al lugar… donde un enemigo apareció frente a ellos. Korz, _God Warrior/Phantom Knight_ de _Megrez Delta_, apareció frente a ellos, su misión siendo el proteger la torre. Nuevamente, una pelea estaba por comenzar…

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 20: El Sacrificio de Paris, las lagrimas de Anaís y la furia de Ash.<em>**

_-Montañas Flotantes-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Los cuatro héroes veían a Korz con cierto cuidado; el aura que él emitía era de cuidarse. Sólo Ash y Raichu podían sentir su poderosa aura, mientras que Anaís y Paris no podían hacerlo, y eso podría ser peligroso. Sin embargo, parece que los dos estaban esperando a que Ash hiciera algún movimiento, sabiendo que él podía sentir las energías de sus oponentes.

"¿Que?" preguntó Korz con cierta frustración. "¿Van a venir o no? Porque si no es así…Yo puedo ir por ustedes."

Al decir esto Korz desapareció de la vista de todos, moviéndose muy rápido para que incluso Ash pudiera verlo.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Anaís con temor, volteando a todos lados.

"Estoy detrás de ti…"

Los ojos de la _Magic Knight_ se abrieron completamente al escuchar la voz de su enemigo a sus espaldas. Ella comenzó a voltearse, mirando de reojo el puño dirigido a su espalda. Iba tan rápido, que, si la lograba golpear, podría atravesar su armadura… y quizás a ella misma…

_-¡TWACK!-_

Cuando Anaís volteó para ver hacia atrás, no sintió dolor alguno, a pesar de ver de reojo el golpe. Justo en su espalda, sosteniendo el golpe de su enemigo, estaba Ash, quien detuvo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo, y que gracias a su armadura no sufrió heridas graves. Ash usaba mucha fuerza para detener el golpe de Korz, quien no parecía estar usando mucha fuerza que digamos. A pesar de eso, el caballero oscuro silbó con algo de asombro.

"Vaya, lograste ver mi movimiento…" dijo Korz.

"Es algo que entrenamos en el _Nintenverse_…" respondió Ash. "Pude ver que tenías planeado y moverme para bloquear tu ataque."

"Entiendo…¿Pero podrás hacerlo de nuevo?"

Korz alzó su mano izquierda para sujetar a Ash del rostro, pero el joven entrenador logró tomar la muñeca de su enemigo, evitando así que pudiera sujetarlo.

_-¡TWACK!-_

Ash se arqueó, sintió dolor en su estómago. Korz había aprovechado que lo sujetaba y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, sacando de balance al joven entrenador. A Ash le salió algo de sangre por la boca, ya que el golpe había sido muy fuerte incluso para él; su aura protectora no lo defendió y sintió todo el poder del rodillazo.

"Esa es la diferencia entre nuestros poderes, niño…" comentó el _God Warrior_ con malicia, antes de girar sobre sí mismo y darle otra patada a Ash, mandándolo contra unas rocas cercanas. "Eres más débil de lo que pensé…"

Korz iba a seguir al _Pokemon Trainer_ para rematarlo, pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el golpe de la enorme espada de Paris. El espadachín de _Céfiro_ no desistió ahí, y siguió al guerrero, intentando cortarlo con su gran arma; se movía con rapidez, sus cortes eran precisos, rápidos y poderosos… sin embargo, para Korz, los movimientos de Paris parecían muy lentos, por lo que no era muy difícil evitar sus ataques.

"Tus movimientos… son como si lo hicieras en cámara lenta." Expresó el _Phantom Knight_ con malicia, sujetando el cuello de su oponente y levantándolo en el intentó soltarse, pero el agarre de su oponente era muy fuerte, y ninguno de los golpes que le hacía parecía hacerle daño. Intentó usar su espada, pero el _God Warrior_, de un movimiento, la mandó lejos, clavándose a varios metros de ahí. "¡Si, vamos!" exclamó sádicamente. "Grita, llora, suplica por tu vida… ¡Eso es lo que me hace querer luchar más!"

"¡Déjalo en paz!"

Korz volteó hacia un lado, viendo a Anaís, quien sujetaba su espada y corría directamente hacia él… algo extraño en ella, ya que parecía correr con la intención de lastimar a su enemigo, cosa que ella no hace a menudo. Rápidamente, el guerrero oscuro hizo su movimiento: colocó a Paris en frente como escudo.

_'¡Paris!'_ pensó ella, viendo a quien ella quería, sirviendo como escudo de su enemigo. Ella se desconcentró tanto que Korz aprovechó la oportunidad. Reuniendo energía en su otro brazo, le lanzó una esfera de energía a la chica, casi a quemarropa. Anaís, quien estaba distraída por Paris, recibió de lleno el ataque de su enemigo, lanzándola al suelo de manera brusca.

"N-no…A-ana-is…" dijo Paris, intentando llamarla, a pesar de que casi se quedaba sin aire.

"Si, vamos…" comentó Korz, volviendo a ver al joven espadachín. "Así desperdicias tu aire… ¡Así morirás mas rapi-!"

"_¡VOLT TACKLE!_"

Entonces, Raichu, quien venía corriendo a gran velocidad, rodeado de electricidad, se lanzó en contra de su enemigo, embistiendo contra su espalda, electrocutando a su enemigo. Esto causó que soltara a Paris, claro no sin antes de que el _Cefirian_ sintiera algo de la electricidad de Raichu en su cuerpo. Korz, algo aturdido, volteó a ver al _Pokemon_ detrás de él, molesto… MUY molesto.

"¡Maldita rata!" exclamo el _God Warrior_, dándole una fuerte patada. Sin embargo, Raichu usó su cola para sujetar el brazo de Korz y esquivar el ataque.

"No soy una rata…" dijo Raichu, su cola volviéndose plateada cuando él estaba al nivel del rostro de su enemigo. "¡Soy un ratón!_¡IRON TAIL!_"

Raichu le dio un fuerte coletazo de metal en el rostro a Korz, mandándolo hacia una de las rocas cercanas, al otro lado de donde había mandado a Ash. Paris, luego de ser estrangulado, comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Ow, eso estuvo cerca…" expresó el hombre de cabello verde, frotando su cuello lastimado. "Por poco y no lo-"

"¡Paris!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

El joven no tuvo tiempo de voltear; casi justo cuando escuchó su nombre, fue embestido por algo suave y cálido. Al ver quién era, se dio cuenta de que era la chica del grupo.

"¿Anaís?"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la _Magic Knight _con preocupación. "¿No estás herido?"

"Claro que estoy bien; soy muy fuerte…" respondió Paris, mostrando lo 'fuerte' que era. Anaís suspiró aliviada al ver que al joven no le ocurrió algo malo.

"Que bueno. Pensé que te había hecho algo malo… pensé que ibas a morir."

"Claro que no, mi querida Anaís." dijo Paris, colocando su mano en el rostro de la chica, tomando su mejilla, provocando que la guerrera se sonrojara. "No puedo morir… porque, si lo hago, mi alma no soportaría ver tu triste rostro por siempre."

"Paris…"

De pronto, mientras los dos se veían a los ojos, una especie de música algo cursi comenzó a sonar, al mismo tiempo que flores rodearon el lugar.

"Viviré… viviré porque eso te hace feliz, y así también seré feliz."

Alrededor de ellos, se podía ver una atmósfera dulce, llena de color, arco iris, estrellas y todas esas cosas lindas. Ellos dos se miraron fijamente, sus ojos brillando al ver al otro a su lado. Si, era perfecto… muy perfecto… demasiado perfecto…

"¡Oigan!"

**_-Fin (Brusco) de la música de fondo-_**

El sonido de un casete de grabadora regresándose se escuchó, rompiendo el momento romántico. Los dos jóvenes voltearon a un lado, viendo a Raichu, a unos metros de ellos, enfadado.

"¡Luego hacen eso en sus cuartos!" exclamó el _Pokemon_, ocasionando que los dos se sonrojaran "¡Mejor ayúdenos aquí!¡Estamos siendo apalea-!"

No terminó de decir eso, ya que Korz apareció frente a él y le dio un puntapié, como si fuera un balón, mandándolo lejos del lugar

"¡Cállate, rata naranja!" exclamó el _God Warrior _con enfado..

"¡Soy ratón!" exclamó Raichu, mientras volaba lejos del lugar, su voz haciendo cada vez más y más baja… hasta que se estrelló en el suelo. "¡E-eso dolió!"

"Lo que sea. Ahora vamos a-"

"¡Toma esto!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Ash apareció a lado de su enemigo, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y dando varios golpes con ella. El _Phantom Knight_ empezó a esquivar y bloquear estos ataques con sus brazos, demostrándole al _N-Warrior_ que no podía hacerle daño. Entonces, Korz saltó hacia atrás, tocando un enorme cristal que parecía ser una torre lisa, y comenzó a correr por su superficie hacia la punta. Ash no se quedó sin hacer nada y siguió al guerrero, corriendo por esta superficie vertical. Korz seguía corriendo, y parecía que el joven guerrero no lo iba a alcanzar.

Pero entonces, al llegar a la punta, Korz fue sorprendido por Raichu, quien apareció desde el otro lado, rodeado de electricidad.

"¡Por usarme como balón, toma un _THUNDERBOLT_!"

El _Pokemon_ eléctrico lanzó su ataque eléctrico hacia el _Phantom Knight_, las descargas eléctricas dejando su cuerpo a gran velocidad. A pesar de la corta distancia y del elemento sorpresa, el guerrero oscuro alzó su mano derecha y detuvo el _Thunderbolt_ por unos segundos, antes de desviarlo hacia abajo, justo hacia el joven Ash.

"Parece que fallaste." Se burló Korz, haciendo enfadar a Raichu.

"¡Ya verás!_¡IRON TAIL!_"

Raichu intentó darle otro coletazo de acero a Korz, pero este detuvo el ataque con su mano, antes de sujetarlo por la cola y lanzarlo hacia Ash, para luego detenerse casi al llegar a la punta del cristal y lanzarse hacia abajo.

Mientras, Ash subía por el enorme cristal, viendo como Raichu lanzaba su ataque. Pero, cuando vio el ataque del _Pokemon _ser desviado y dirigirse hacia él, se movió a un lado para evitarlo. Luego, se movió hacia el otro lado cuando vio que el mismo Raichu venía hacia él, luego de ser arrojado por Korz. El joven entrenador miró hacia arriba, viendo al _God Warrior_ tomar impulso en la roca de cristal y lanzarse hacia él, decidiendo usar todas sus fuerzas e impulsarse también, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

_God Warrior _y _N-Warrior _se dirigieron el uno al otro, los dos encontrándose a mitad de camino, Korz bloqueando el golpe de la _Keyblade _de Ash con su brazo izquierdo, antes de intentar darle una patada giratoria como anteriormente. Pero esta vez, el _Pokemon Trainer_ no cayó, logrando mover su cuerpo para evitar ser pateado, colocándose en otra posición, una en la que lo dejaba con los pies en el aire y en posición horizontal, para intentar otra vez cortar a su enemigo con su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. Pero Korz detuvo el golpe de la _Keyblade_ con uno de sus brazos, usando la protección de la armadura para no sufrir daño. El portador de _Lugia_ decidió atacar a quemarropa, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Korz, reuniendo lo que parecía ser viento en su mano.

"_¡AEROBLAST!_"

Korz logró mover su cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando el poderoso chorro de aire que Ash soltó, mismo que atravesó el enorme cristal en donde estaban. Al ver que estaba sin defensa luego del ataque, el _Phantom Knight_ golpeó al joven en el rostro, antes de sujetarlo del brazo y lanzarlo hacia el piso, para luego lanzarse hacia él y seguirlo. Ash cayó con fuerza al piso boca abajo, su casco de _Lugia_ desprendiéndose de su cabeza por el impacto. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Korz cayó sobre él de rodillas, incrustándoselas en su cuerpo. El joven entrenador gritó de dolor al sentir el poderoso golpe y, durante esto, podría jurar que escuchó un crujido, quizás de alguno de sus huesos al romperse.

El guerrero oscuro sonrió, satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer, dando un salto hacia atrás, dejando el cuerpo del chico en el suelo, mirándolo con sadismo.

"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme." dijo Korz, alineando su mano derecha como si fuera una espada. "Con esto, te cortaré la cabeza… ¡Muere!"

"_¡WIND OF ADMONISHMENT!_"

Antes de que su mano chocara contra el cuello de Ash, un fuerte viento verde lo rodeó, forzándolo a detener su ataque. El caballero sintió que estaba siendo amarrado, como si un neumático o llanta estuviera alrededor de su estómago, atrapando sus brazos también, impidiéndole moverse.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Korz, sintiendo como se elevaba un poco del suelo.

"¡No te dejaré que lastimes a los demás!" Exclamó Anaís, quien estaba a varios metros de distancia, con su brazo derecho extendido, emitiendo el viento verde de este. Paris caminó, deteniéndose a lado de ella.

"Así que fuiste tú…"

"Y ahora, que no puedes moverte…" dijo Paris, tomando su espada con ambas manos. "¡Será tu fin!"

El _Cefirian_ se lanzó hacia el atrapado Korz, con su espada en mano, dispuesto a partirlo en dos con esta. Sin embargo, el caballero oscuro se preparaba para algo, puesto que él estaba sonriendo.

"Estúpidos…" comentó Korz, viendo a Paris acercarse a él. "¿No ven que no he usado todo mi poder?"

_'¿Que?'_ pensó Ash, quien estaba cerca de él, lo suficiente para escucharlo.

"Entonces… ¡Se los mostraré!" Exclamó el _God Warrior_, incrementando su aura aún más, sorprendiendo a Ash al ver el nivel de energía que tenía.

"¡No, Paris!¡Detente!" exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_, tratando de advertir al espadachín.

Pero ya era tarde; el _Cefirian_ estaba ya en el aire, comenzando a caer para bajar su espada y así terminar con la vida de Korz, quien tenía una sonrisa que mostraba que planeaba algo… y así fue. Rápidamente incrementó su aura aún más, haciéndose visible para todos, siendo esta suficiente como para romper el hechizo de viento que lo paralizaba, como si fuera un globo de aire. Era poco decir que Anaís estaba sorprendida al ver esto, pues, que ella recuerde, nunca se habían liberado de su hechizo de esa forma. Paris, quien estaba cayendo, bajó su espada velozmente, no perdiendo ningún momento para atacar. Korz sonreía aún, teniendo un as bajo la manga.

_-¡Clank!-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _053-A formidable enemy appears- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokémon_)

Paris estaba sorprendido; ese guerrero había detenido su poderosa espada con una sola mano, la izquierda… y parecía que no estaba empleando nada de fuerzas para hacerlo.

"¿Qué sucede, niño?" preguntó el sonriente y sádico Korz. "¿Sorprendido por tan poco? Realmente estorbas… ¡Desaparece!"

Y con eso, Korz jaló la espada de Paris hacia él, trayéndose al _Cefirian_ con ella, cuidándose de no cortarse con su espada. Reunió energía en su puño derecho y, rápidamente, le dio un fuerte y poderoso golpe en el estómago al joven, uno tan poderoso que parecía que el puño saldría por el otro lado del joven. Semejante impacto causó un gran dolor en Paris, quien escupió bastante sangre y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, al mismo tiempo en el que se escuchó algo romperse en pedazos. El golpe lo empujó hacia atrás, donde cayó pesadamente en el piso, rodando varios metros antes de detenerse.

"¡Paris!" exclamó Anaís, al ver al joven recibir semejante impacto y caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Korz miró por unos segundos al joven en el suelo, seguro de que había muerto con tal golpe: ningún humano que no sea un súper guerrero podría haber resistido a eso. Le sorprendió que su golpe no hubiera atravesado su cuerpo, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de Korz, Paris comenzó a moverse un poco, indicando que estaba vivo, para alivio de Anaís. El guerrero oscuro no podía creerlo; semejante golpe debió haberlo matado instantáneamente. ¿Porqué no murió?¿Acaso los _Cefirians_ tenían una resistencia superior a la humana? Entonces, al comenzar a pensar en la situación, una nueva opción más razonable vino a su mente.

Mientras tanto, Paris intentaba levantarse… pero no podía. Se sujetaba el estómago, justo donde el caballero lo había golpeado, quejándose de un gran dolor. Al verlo Korz se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo un poco.

"Vaya, eres resistente chico…aunque juraría que escuché tus costillas quebrarse." Comentó el _Phantom Knight_, aún con su sonrisa sádica. "¿O acaso es alguna placa de metal que rompí?"

Paris volteó a verlo con sorpresa; el _Cefirian_ siempre usaba debajo de su holgado atuendo una armadura creada de _Escudo_, el mineral más fuerte de _Céfiro_. No era tan fuerte como el metal con el que están hechas las espadas de las _Magic Knights_, que si bien eran similares, eran distintas por el hecho de estar hechas para las _Magic Knights_. Sin embargo, debajo de su atuendo, la armadura estaba hecha pedazos por el golpe de su enemigo, uno tan fuerte que, incluso con la protección, al parecer logró romperle unas costillas.

"Me encanta cuando mis enemigos me dan esa mirada de odio, y no pueden hacer nada para remediarlo." Comentó Korz, sonriendo con malicia. "Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que har-?"

"_¡THUNDER PUNCH!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _064-Fight Against an Armed Boss- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG_)

De pronto, Raichu apareció justo frente a Korz, con su puño derecho rodeado de electricidad, dando un veloz golpe con este, mismo que impactó en el rostro del caballero. Korz retrocedió un poco por el golpe, sujetándose el rostro, para luego mirar a Raichu con furia.

"¡Tu!" Exclamó con gran enfado. "¡Ya estoy harto de ti!"

"¡Yo igual!" le respondió Raichu con el mismo tono. "¡Por eso acabaré con esto!_¡VOLT TACKLE!_"

El cuerpo del roedor eléctrico se rodeó de, bueno, electricidad, y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas hacia su oponente. El _Phantom Knight_ se movió muy rápido, evitando la embestida de Raichu, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, sólo para aparecer varios metros en otra dirección. Raichu sintió a su oponente y cambió el curso, moviéndose a gran velocidad para embestirlo de nueva cuenta.

"No…yo acabaré con esto."

El caballero cruzó sus muñecas, extendiendo los brazos hacia abajo. Una extraña energía comenzó a reunirse en el caballero, cuyos cabellos comenzaron a moverse y a erizarse. Ash sintió que algo estaba mal y trató de reincorporarse… pero ya era tarde. Mientras Raichu continuaba su recorrido hacia Korz, este extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo, mirando a su oponente con malicia, mientras que la energía que se estaba reuniendo… se convirtió en cristales púrpuras.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamó el _God Warrior._ "_¡AMETHYST SHIELD!_"

Del frente de la parte de su estómago, una esfera de energía se formó y comenzó a lanzar lo que parecía ser una ventisca de hielo púrpura, hacia el _Pokemon_ eléctrico, quien iba directamente hacia él.

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó Raichu con asombro.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _128-Doom Of The Aliens- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War: Earth Assault_)

Todos vieron como Raichu se metió en la ventisca de frente, al principio no pareció nada del otro mundo… pero poco a poco, Raichu sintió que su velocidad disminuía drásticamente, hasta el punto de ya no avanzar en nada. No sólo eso; su aura eléctrica también estaba desapareciendo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Raichu con temor.

Sintió que el fuerte viento comenzó a levantarlo del suelo y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Luego, sintió temor cuando vio algo: su cola estaba siendo rodeada por una especie de hielo púrpura, y comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Raichu intentó activar sus poderes eléctricos, pero no podía hacer nada contra el hielo que lo cubría poco a poco.

Al finalizar el ataque, el viento púrpura giraba alrededor de algo, impidiendo que todos pudieran ver lo que pasaba. Luego, cuando el viento se disipó… y todos contuvieron la respiración.

Frente a ellos, estaba Raichu, encerrado en un cristal púrpura, de dos metros de alto.

"¿Q-que le hiciste?" preguntó Ash, levantándose lenta y dolorosamente del suelo.

"Sólo lo encerré…" Expresó Korz con malicia, bajando los brazos. "Para siempre…"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Esta técnica encierra a mi oponente en una tumba de cristal, una que nunca se romperá, que no puede ser abierto por nada más que por mi muerte… una que comenzará a absorber su energía vital poco a poco. En dos horas, su amigo se volverá puros huesos."

"No… ¡No lo permitiré!"

Ash se lanzó contra Korz, girando su _Keyblade _en su mano derecha antes de sujetarla con fuerza. El caballero se movió hacia un lado, esquivando el golpe de la llave, para luego sujetar al joven del brazo y lanzarlo contra la pared de la montaña de cristal, que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos. Ash chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo, bastante herido y cansado por los incontables ataques de su enemigo.

"Creo que aún estás consciente." Dijo Korz, admirando su trabajo. "Pero no podrás moverte por un rato. Bueno, ya dejé fuera de combate a los dos hombres y a la rata naranja." Expresó el _God Warrior_, volteando a ver a su siguiente víctima: Anaís. "Ahora, sigue la princesa…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _146-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

La joven guerrera miró a su oponente, poniéndose de pie y sujetando su espada con ambas manos, colocándose en guardia.

"No soy ninguna princesa…" dijo Anaís con determinación. "¡Yo también soy una guerrera!"

"Genial, así no tendré excusa para poder matarte lentamente. ¡Aquí voy, _Magic Knight_!"

Korz comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Anaís, quien estaba algo alejada de él. Aprovechando la distancia, Anaís decidió atacar, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia el caballero, un brillo verde saliendo de la joya de su guante.

"_¡EMERALD TYPHOON!_"

De su mano, un poderoso y rápido tornado verde salió en dirección hacia Korz. El caballero oscuro rápidamente vio el viento y se movió, esquivando el ataque, viendo verde pasando a su lado y estrellándose en la montaña. Al ver que su ataque fue esquivado y el caballero muy cerca de ella, Anaís decidió defenderse; extendió sus brazos hacia un costado y realizó otro hechizo.

"_¡WIND OF PROTECCION!_"

Un tornado verde rodeó a la _Magic Knight_, creando una especie de cúpula de viento a su alrededor. Korz llegó a ella y dio un puñetazo, uno que se estrelló en la barrera, empujándolo hacia atrás. El caballero no se dio por vencido, a pesar de que los fuertes vientos lo empujaban, y se lanzó nuevamente hacia Anaís, colocando una de sus manos en la barrera de viento, intentando romperla.

"¡No juegues conmigo!¡No creas que con esto me ganaras!"

Con un último empujón, elevando su aura al máximo, Korz logró romper la barrera, disipando los vientos que rodeaban a la chica. El rostro de Anaís mostraba sorpresa y pánico al ver sus propios vientos disipándose alrededor de ella. El _Phantom Knight_ sonrió al ver que ya no había anda entre él y su presa, por lo que se lanzó hacia ella, dando un rápido golpe. La guerrera del viento se movió hacia un lado, esquivando el golpe por poco, pero dejándola vulnerable a otro ataque, que era lo que iba a pasar. Korz, aún frente a ella, se apoyó en el suelo y dio una fuerte patada horizontal para tratar de golpearla, pero Anaís levantó su espada y se protegió con ella, con una mano en el mango y otra en la hoja. La patada de Korz impactó en la espada, sin cortarse con ella. La fuerza del impacto provocó que ella fuera lanzada lejos, hasta estrellarse contra una roca en el camino. Al ver a la chica ya indefensa, Korz decidió acabar con esto de una vez.

"Quizás, esto deba terminar de una buena vez…" dijo el _Phantom Knight._ "¿Últimas palabras?"

"_¡WIND OF HEALING!_"

Korz pudo ver como un viento verde rodeó a la chica y comenzó a curar sus heridas, sorprendiéndolo un poco de que ella pudiera usar esa clase de magia. Lo que no notó, es que poco de ese viento verde logró alcanzar a Ash, quien estaba relativamente cerca de ella, por lo que algunas de sus heridas fueron sanadas.

"Interesante…" dijo el _Phantom Knight_ al ver a Anaís ponerse de pie, sujetando su espada de nuevo. "No sabía que tenías hechizos para curarte."

"No puedo rendirme aquí." dijo Anaís, decidida a seguir luchando. "Lucy y Marina también están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. No puedo estar sentada sin hacer nada."

"Desafortunadamente, para ti, soy tu rival. No podrás contra mí, niña."

"¡Al menos lo intentaré!"

"Me agrada ese valor… será más dulce cuando lo aplaste con mis manos." Expresó, antes de lanzarse hacia ella. "¡Intentarlo no será suficiente!"

La guerrera se rodeó de un viento verde y, en un acto no de ella, se lanzó hacia su enemigo, con espada en mano. Ambos se estrellaron, espada contra puño, viendo quien era el mejor en este combate.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

La espada de Anaís giró varias veces en el aire, antes de clavarse en el suelo, antes de que la misma Anaís cayera de frente cerca de esta. Parte de su traje de _Magic Knight_ estaba maltratado, incluso parecía que una parte de su hombrera derecha estaba cuarteada, su capa estaba rota, llegándole hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, en lugar de llegarle hasta los pies como normalmente era. El casco o diadema que ella usa en su cabeza cayó a algunos metros de distancia. La chica intentó levantarse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo… incluso ya no podía realizar su hechizo de recuperación, puesto que lo había usado ya varias veces durante la batalla que simplemente su poder mágico se agotó.

Korz cayó sobre sus piernas, a unos pocos metros de ella, y comenzó a caminar en su dirección y, sin importarle el dolor que ella sentía, colocó uno de sus pies sobre la espalda de la chica, en señal de victoria, y comenzó a pisarla con fuerza.

"Al final, no pudiste hacer nada…" comentó el _God Warrior_, mirando como el rostro de la chica mostraba más dolor cada vez que presionaba. Luego de unos segundos, Korz quitó su pie de su espalda, sólo para darle una patada en un costado, elevándola en el aire, para luego caer de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez boca arriba, mostrando las heridas y la sangre en su bello rostro. "Diste buena pelea, _Magic Knight_, mucho mejor que de otros guerreros en distintos mundos… pero esto se acabó; peleaste contra alguien quien simplemente era superior a ti, y no importa que tan grande fueran tus deseos, no podías vencerme."

Ash, quien estaba viendo la escena aún en el suelo, sentía como la furia comenzaba a incrementarse dentro de él, al ver a alguien maltratar así a una mujer, no importando si ella fuera una guerrera o no. Apretaba con fuerza el pasto debajo de sus manos, y apretaba los dientes en furia, tanto que uno pensaría que los rompería por eso. Pero, el cambio más radical era otro; sus ojos, morados por el poder de la armadura de _Lugia,_ comenzaron a cambiar de color, volviéndose dorados, y un símbolo comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer en su frente.

Anaís respiraba agitadamente, mostrando un gran cansancio, normal luego de la pelea que tuvo con el guerrero que estaba cerca de ella. Abrió sus ojos un poco, mirando hacia un costado, sólo para ver a Korz acercándose poco a poco.

_'No pude ganarle…'_ pensó ella. _'Este sujeto… es muy fuerte para mi sola…Lucy, Marina… ¿Ustedes están igual que yo…?'_ luego, pensó en los compañeros que iban con ella, que habían sido derrotados _'Ash… Raichu… Paris… ellos tampoco fueron capaces de vencerlo. ¿Tan fuertes son nuestros enemigos?¿Acaso esta vez no podremos rescatar a Céfiro?'_

**_"No te rindas, Anaís…"_**expresó una voz en su mente, la cual ella conocía.

¿_W-Windom_?" preguntó la chica en voz baja, reconociendo la voz de su _Rune-God._

**_"Recuerda, Anaís: no estás sola en esta pelea. Tienes a tus amigas que han estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas… tienes a tus amigos de Céfiro que lucharon a tu lado… tienes a los guerreros de otro mundo, quienes vinieron en su ayuda… y me tienes a mí, que puedo ayudarte."_**

"_Windom_… ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

**_"Di mi nombre, Anaís, y te concederé parte de mi poder, para que puedas luchar contra este enemigo."_**

"D-de acuerdo…"

Anaís, usando todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a ponerse de pie, a pesar de las heridas que tenía, logrando a duras penas logrando mantenerse en pie y no caer.

"Así que, no piensas perder, ¿verdad?" cuestionó Korz, quien estaba a sus espaldas, sonriendo. "Muy bien; por mostrar esas agallas, te mataré de una forma sin dolor. ¡Prepárate!"

Cuando Anaís volteó hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a Korz en una posición muy peculiar. Luego, lo recordó; era la misma posición que hizo antes de lanzarle ese ataque a Raichu, cuando lo convirtió en cristal. Korz planeaba hacerle lo mismo a ella.

"Prepárate para sufrir una lenta muerte, niña…" expresó el _God Warrior_, alzando sus manos al cielo y concentrando sus energías, mientras sonreía sádicamente. "¡La muerte lenta!_¡AMETHYST SHIELD!_"

Una esfera se formó en su estómago y de ella emergió la poderosa ventisca morada, directo a ella. Esto estaba mal; Anaís ya no podía moverse y no había tiempo para llamar al poder de _Windom_ antes de eso. Todo terminó en ese momento. Ella cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro y torso, intentando protegerse.

Pero, al hacer esto, no notó la sombra que se colocó frente a ella… hasta que fue muy tarde…

"¡Anaís!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Esa voz… ¡Ella la conocía perfectamente! Al abrir sus ojos y ver al frente, vio con horror lo que menos quería; el cómo Paris se colocó frente a ella, usando su cuerpo como escudo humano, y recibía el poder de la ventisca de cristal directamente.

"¡No!¡Paris!" exclamó la chica con horror, al ver como la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse de cristal.

"¡Huye, Anaís!¡Huye!" Exclamó el espadachín, dándose cuenta de que ya no podía escapar; sus piernas se habían cubierto de ese extraño cristal.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Korz con malicia. "Si quieres ser sepultado en cristal antes que ella, ¡Que así sea!"

Anaís vio como el viento morado cubrió el cuerpo de Paris por unos segundos, evitando que ella pudiera verlo… y al final, cuando este viento desapareció, reveló la figura de Paris, el príncipe de _Céfiro_… encerrado en una tumba de cristal. La guerrera del viento no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar… no **_quería _**creer lo que acababa de pasar… pero eso había pasado, sabía que esa era la realidad.

"No…" dijo ella, cayendo de rodillas frente al ataúd de cristal, tocando la superficie de este, viendo la expresión de miedo congelada en el rostro de Paris. "Por favor… no…"

"Así que decidió sacrificarse por ti…" comentó Korz, acercándose a ella. "Patético, un gesto inútil de su parte, ya que tu también morirás aquí."

Anaís volteó a ver a su enemigo con gran furia, algo que no era normal en ella, pero no podía evitarlo. La furia que se había formado dentro de su corazón creció tanto y tan rápido que ella no lo podía contener más. Ahora ella sabía cómo se debió de haber sentido Lucy al luchar contra Zek.

"¡No te lo perdonaré!" exclamó ella, lanzándose contra Korz sin pensarlo dos veces, no importándole no tener una espada en mano.

"Oh, ¿Enserio?"

Instintivamente, Anaís le dio un golpe al caballero en el rostro, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, descargando su furia en el hombre. Sin embargo, la furia sola no le haría daño a este oponente, que de hecho, no le hizo nada; a pesar de ser golpeado en el rostro, Korz seguía igual. El guerrero oscuro sonrió sádicamente, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la guerrera, uno que casi la hace desmayar. Sin perder tiempo, la sujetó del traje, justo por encima de su pecho, y la alzó en el aire, disfrutando cada momento, viendo el rostro de la chica lleno de dolor… y tristeza. Algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sintiendo gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada… y esto, sólo hacía que el guerrero oscuro sintiera más alegría.

"Al parecer, la suerte no te ha favorecido…" expresó Korz, creando una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda, preparado para introducirle ese poder en el corazón de la chica y así terminar con su vida. "¿Qué se siente el saber que eres impotente de salvar a tus amigos?¿De saber que no podrás rescatar este mundo? Dime, ¿Qué se siente perder al más importante de tu vida frente a tus ojos?"

La joven no respondió; lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Había perdido el espíritu de pelea, y no podría recuperarse rápidamente. Lo único que le quedaba… era esperar su turno.

"Haz perdido tu espíritu de pelea." Expresó el _God Warrior_. "Bien, entonces ya no tiene caso mantenerte viva. Ahora sí, será tu final."

"¡D-deja en paz!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _062-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia, Final Fantasy_)

Korz volteó a un lado, dándose cuenta de que Ash venía caminado hacia él lentamente, algo tambaleante. Korz se mofó al ver el intento del joven por defender a la chica, tanto que no notó el cambio de color de ojos de Ash, ni el símbolo que aparecía y desaprecia en su frente… pero Anaís si lo hizo, a pesar de su estado y de su roto corazón, algo le dijo que ese cambio en el joven significaba una esperanza.

"¡Hahahahahahaha!" Rió Korz maniáticamente. "¿Y que es lo que intentaras hacer… _Ash Ketchum_?"

"¿Que?" preguntó el sorprendido Ash. "¿C-como sabes mi nombre?"

"Es algo fácil; Algunos de nosotros los _God Warriors_ podemos leer la mente. Tenemos un poder psíquico superior que nos permite leer la mente de nuestros oponentes, aunque no nos permite ejercer el poder mental en objetos."

"¿Leíste mi mente?"

"Claro que si… y sé de muchas otras cosas… como tu familia en ese mundo llamado _Pokearth._"

Eso ocasionó que Ash se enfadara más, el brillo en su frente incrementándose.

"¡Tu!" exclamó el entrenador. "¡No te atrevas a toca a mi familia!"

"¿Quién me lo impedirá?¿Tu? Pronto te mataré… y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme. Cuando esto termine y tomemos _Céfiro_, iré a _Pokearth_… ¡Y atacaré a todo humano que haya en el planeta!"

El brillo en la frente de Ash comenzó a crecer aún más. Su cabello comenzó a erizarse, mientras su aura empezaba a tornarse dorada, cambiando de color entre este y morada, su color natural por la armadura de _Lugia_.

"No te lo permitiré…No te lo permitiré…" dijo Ash, caminado hacia Korz con torpeza, pero con determinación, las pequeñas piedras que estaban en su camino comenzaron a elevarse unos pocos centímetros, antes de estallar. Anaís notó esto, sintiéndose extraña por lo que estaba pasando. Korz, sin embargo, incrementó el poder de su esfera de energía y levantó más a Anaís, riendo maniacamente.

"¡No podrás hacer nada!" exclamó el _God Warrior_, decidiendo que esto terminaría ahora, acercando su puño hacia el pecho de Anaís. "¡Mira bien esto, Ash Ketchum!¡Esto es lo que le haré a tus amigos!¡Tu madre, el Profesor Oak, Gary, Brock, Misty!...y en especial… _¡A May!_"

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

_-¡Crack!-_

Ash sintió algo tronar dentro de su interior justo cuando la boca de Korz mencionó a May. En el momento en el que la esfera de energía estaba sólo a centímetros del pecho de Anaís, Ash pensó en muchas cosas y, por un momento, se imaginó a May en lugar de Anaís…

_-¡CRACK!-_

"**_¡No te lo permitiré!_**"

Ash fue envuelto en una intensa aura dorada, una que emitió una gran cantidad de energía, provocando que el viento a su alrededor se moviera rápidamente. Esto hizo que Korz detuviera su ataque, para evitar ser lanzado lejos por el fuerte viento.

"¡¿Pero que demonios-?" exclamó el _Phantom Knight_, usando su mano libre para cubrirse los ojos, bajando a Anaís al nivel del suelo, pero aún sujetándola de su traje. La joven guerrera, no teniendo fuerzas para alzar sus brazos, sólo movió su rostro hacia un lado, evitando que el polvo entrara a sus ojos. Aún así, la curiosidad le ganó y logró voltear su cabeza lo suficiente para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Korz con algo de temor. "¿Qué significa es-?"

De pronto, Korz sintió un fuerte y poderoso golpe en pleno rostro, uno que lo lanzó hacia la montaña de cristal, incrustándolo en ella. El caballero soltó a Anaís en el proceso, justo cuando sintió el golpe, por lo que ella se quedó en su lugar. Ella comenzó a caer al suelo, agotada por la batalla y la paliza que le dio Korz. Sin embargo, de repente sintió que era cargada como una novia, sintiendo un brazo en su espalda y otro debajo de sus rodillas.

El aura intensa comenzó a disminuir, pareciendo como si fueran estrellas saliendo del suelo, y ella comenzó a ver a su 'salvador'. Notó primero la armadura que llevaba: el peto de esta, donde su rostro estaba apoyado, era el mismo que el de Ash, por lo que rápidamente descifró que era él.

Pero, al ver a su rostro, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver el rostro del joven… o mejor dicho, su cabello…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _139-Aaron 1- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon; Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_)

Korz comenzó a salir de la montaña donde terminó siendo incrustado, llevándose una mano al rostro, donde notó que estaba empezando a escurrí sangre. Luego, miró hacia le frente, al lugar donde estaba esa extraña aura dorada, que comenzaba a desvanecerse un poco. Unos segundos después, pudo ver lo suficiente a través de esa aura dorada, viendo algo que no creía posible.

"¿Pero qué-?¿Cómo es que tu-?" preguntó Korz, sorprendido por lo que veía.

En los brazos de su salvador, Anaís se hacia la misma pregunta, mientras continuaba viendo al joven que la tenia cargada.

Cargándola, rodeado de un aura dorada que ardía con intensidad, Su dorado cabello ondeando con fuerza, sus cejas del mismo color, y el símbolo en su frente, con una piel clara y blanca, su maltratada capa, el sujeto miró a Korz con furia, sus ojos dorados mostrando el gran odio que sentía en ese momento.

"No… ¡No te lo permitiré!" exclamó el sujeto con gran furia.

Ahora Korz se tendría que enfrentar a Ash… convertido en _Super Novan_, liberando el poder de su _Nova Crystal._

**Fin del Capitulo 20**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Cuidado Ash, no porque te hayas convertido en _Super Novan_, no significa que podrás vencerlo… es más fuerte de lo que piensas.

**Korz:** Pobre ingenuo… aunque tengamos casi los mismos poderes, no podrás vencerme… ¡Tu muerte está cerca!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **¡Rune-Knight! El pacto de las Magic Knights.**_

**Anaís:** _Windom_, por favor, ayúdame… no quiero ver morir a más gente…

**Ash:** Rayos… necesito un milagro… oh, como eso…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight Korz.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Megres Delta Korz-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.80 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veintitrés años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Aura-_**

**_-Desplegando información:-_**

**_-Uno de los God Warriors al servicio de Polaris, Korz se especializa en ataques veloces y de cuerpo a cuerpo, usando su espada de fuego, una espada hecha de cristal que se enciende a voluntad.-_**

**_-Un guerrero que no tiene piedad por los demás, Korz aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para atacar a su enemigo, aunque sea una jugada sucia. Es uno de los pocos God Warriors con poderes psiquicos.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 367,250 unidades.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando a Ash Ketchum.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Ash Ketchum-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.64 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 70 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada a quince años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Eléctrico/Aura-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 40,100 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 360,900 unidades.-_**

**_-Super Novan: Si-_**

**_-Bankai Armor: Si-_**

**_-Eavon Summon: No-_**

**_-Accediendo a base de datos generales:-_**

**_-Ash Ketchum-_**

**_-Planeta de origen: Pokearth.-_**

**_-Galaxia: Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Descripción: Siendo un joven entrenador Pokemon de su mundo, Ash salió de su casa en Pallet Town cuando tenía diez años para viajar por el mundo y convertirse en un Pokemon Master. Sus viajes lo llevaron por toda la región Kanto y Johto, así como por Orange Islands y Hoenn, donde conoció a May, una persona importante en su vida.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, después de una discusión con May, Ash decidió irse a entrenar a Mt Silver en lugar de seguir su viaje a la región Sinnoh, decidiendo mejor prepararse por un tiempo antes de ir por otra competencia.- _**

**_-Pero el destino decidió que Ash regresara a su hogar en Pallet Town un poco antes de la llegada de Exus a su mundo, luchando contra el hechicero que, al final, destruyó la mitad de las regiones de Kanto y Johto, así como varias de sus ciudades.-_**

**_-Kristal y Alan llegaron a ese mundo antes de que mataran a Ash y a los demás, y él los siguió para saber más de estas amenazas de otros mundos.-_**

**_-Recibió la Lugia Keyblade al ir a Shadow Realm con Raphael en el Keyblade Garden, y desde entonces se ha vuelto uno de los primeros N-Warriors del Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Analizando Armadura:-_**

**_-Nombre: Lugia Armor.-_**

**_-Armadura tipo N-Warrior-_**

**_-La armadura de Lugia resiste mejor los ataques de energía que los físicos, debido a las cualidades de Lugia que se transfieren a esta. También le otorga a Ash ciertos poderes psíquicos que Lugia posee, además de sus habilidades. Ash no usa estas habilidades muy a menudo pero las usa en casos extremos.-_**

**_-Datos Generales: Una armadura basada en resistencia y ataques especiales. Se cree que esta armadura también tiene la capacidad de volar, debido a Lugia, pero Ash no ha descubierto como hacerlo.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Esta ha sido una semana... agitada. No me refiero solo al fanfic, sino lo que está pasando en Internet._

_Como saben, Megaupload ha muerto, dada de baja por el FBI de Estados Unidos. Aparte de eso, está lo de la ley SOPA y PIPA, y, apenas me vengo enterando, la ley Doring en México, leyes que restringen el uso de la internet. Sabemos que bajar música está mal y todo. Pero esto también afectaría, creo, a Fanfiction y a todos los fanfics en general: en teoría, si aprueban estas leyes, no puedes subir nada a Internet que infringa en los derechos de autor. Dado que los personajes de fanfics SON propiedad de autores y no pedimos permiso, en teoría, podrían cerrar las páginas de fanfics porque usamos personajes de otros autores sin permiso y sin pagarles._

_Esto es alarmante, gente. Busquen si en sus paises no se están dictando leyes similares, porque parece que todo el mundo quiere hacer eso._

_Ahora si, volviendo al fanfic... ¿que les pareció? No hice muchos cambios, la verdad. A penas algunos. Pero en el siguiente, habrá un cambio en la apariencia de Anaís... esperenlo =P_

_No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad... les contestaré los mensajes despues, que ya es noche..._

_Oh si, más publicidad para la gente de deviantArt que dibuja genial: Einstrigger, La-Emperatriz, Solfei, 0Umizu0, _Kaf-elicc-teamleader_(aunque no lo he visto ultimamente ._.) y hijirai, entre otros... sus enlaces están en mi profile, ya saben donde..._

_Bueno, es todo... ¡Nos vemos!_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	22. Cap 21: El RuneKnight

**_29/ENE/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente_****_, en The N-Warriors:_**

Korz, el _Phantom Knight_, comenzó su lucha contra los cuatro héroes, demostrando sus poderes que eran superiores a los de ellos. Después de derrotar a Ash e incapacitar a Paris, Korz se acercó a Anaís, pero Raichu se interpuso en su camino. El roedor eléctrico intentó acabar con su rival, pero este realizó una poderosa técnica, _Amethyst Shield_, para incapacitar al _Pokemon_, encerrándolo en una tumba de cristal, que le absorbería la energía vital poco a poco.

Luego de una lucha contra Korz, Anaís terminó muy herida, lo suficiente para no poder usar sus poderes curativos en si misma. Entonces, el _Phantom Knight_ le lanzó su técnica para encerrarla en un ataúd de cristal. Sin embargo, en el último momento, Paris apareció frente a ella y recibió el ataque por completo, siendo él el encerrado. No importándole, Korz sujetó a Anaís, preparándose para matarla.

Ash, quien estaba viendo esto, comenzó a enfadarse poco a poco contra ese caballero. Luego de que el caballero oscuro hiciera comentarios acerca de su familia y amigos, Ash finalmente liberó su furia, alcanzando así la transformación de _Super Novan_.

Ahora, con esta nueva fuerza, Ash luchará contra Korz, haciéndole pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 21: Rune-Knight, el pacto de las Magic Knights.<em>**

_-Montañas Flotantes-_

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-162-A Sea of Trees-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._) _-_

Korz veía a su oponente, Ash, rodeado de esa aura dorada tan extraña y poderosa. Al principio pareció sorprendido y anonadado, pero luego comenzó a sonreír maniacamente.

"Entiendo…" dijo el _God Warrior._ "Así que esa es la famosa transformación de _Super Novan_ que tienen los guerreros del _Nintenverse._ Es más increíble en persona. Aunque Polaris nos lo haya descrito, es totalmente diferente."

Ash miraba a su enemigo sin quitarle la vista, por temor que él hiciera algo, pero al ver que no iba a moverse, se relajó un poco, suspirando.

"¿Ash?"

El joven bajó la mirada para ver a la chica que traía en brazos, quien lo miraba con sorpresa y duda. El joven sonrió, tratando de calmarla.

"Si, ese soy yo." Respondió el joven… cuyos ojos dorados se volvieron morados de nuevo.

"¿De verdad eres tu?" preguntó Anaís. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Bueno…" dijo Ash, mirándose a si mismo con el reflejo de uno de los cristales cercanos. "Parece que al fin lo logré."

"¿Lograste?"

"Por fin me transformé: ahora soy un _Super Novan_, usando el poder de mi _Nova Crystal. _¿Estás bien?" preguntó con algo de preocupación.

"S-si, estoy bien, sólo algo cansada." respondió Anaís, bajando la mirada.

Ash sólo sonrió, antes de desaparecer de la vista, junto con la chica. El joven apareció nuevamente a lado del cristal donde estaba Paris atrapado y dejó a la guerrera del viento en el suelo con delicadeza, recargada en una roca.

"No te preocupes, aquí estarás bien." Expresó el _Pokemon Trainer,_ sonriendo, antes de que este cambiara por uno más serio al voltear a ver a su enemigo. "Le sacaré a ese sujeto el cómo podemos sacar a nuestros amigos de esos ataúdes de cristal." dijo él, comenzando a caminar hacia el guerrero oscuro.

"Ten cuidado, no vaya a atraparte a ti también…" dijo Anaís. Ash sólo levantó su mano, con su dedo pulgar en alto.

"No te preocupes. Como Dawn siempre dice; _todo estará bien_."

Mientras Ash caminaba hacia Korz, con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, Anaís no pudo evitar pensar en que quizás, sólo quizás, inclusive con esa transformación, iba a ser inútil el luchar contra Korz. Como ella no sabía sentir las presencias de otras personas, era normal que no supiera cual era el poder de un _Super Novan_. Además de eso, ella ya no tenía esperanzas, pues estas murieron cuando Paris fue encerrado en ese ataúd de cristal.

Hablando de eso, ella volteó a mirar ese ataúd a lado de ella, observando la expresión en el rostro del chico, que estaba congelada al igual que el.

"Mi querido Paris…"

* * *

><p>"Así que, hora intentarás vencerme." dijo Korz, viendo a Ash acercarse. "¿Acaso crees que con sólo cambiar de apariencia podrás vencerme?"<p>

"¡No te voy a perdonar por lo que has hecho!" exclamó Ash, invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, colocándose en la posición de combate que era muy parecida a la pose de pelea de Riku de _Kingdom Hearts._ _'Es hora de empezar a usar lo que he aprendido con Lucario y Sir Aaron. ¡Usaré Wave-Aura!'_

"Muy bien, niño, entonces bailemos… ¡Antes de que haga lo que te queda de vida un verdadero infierno!"

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_048-God Warrior vs. Saint-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_) _-_

El aura de Korz se elevó, llegando a ser tanto como la de Ash. Ahora, el _Phantom Knight_ iba a luchar con todo su poder contra el _N-Warrior_ frente a él. La idea de luchar contra un oponente poderoso no era tan grande como la ver a este niño muerto.

"¡Prepárate a morir!"

Korz desapareció de la vista, intentando atraparlo. Sin embargo, Ash cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

_'El aura está conmigo…'_ pensó, usando la habilidad especial del _Wave-Aura_: una forma diferente y más efectiva de localizar las presencias de alguien más. Su aura veía todo a su alrededor, buscando a su enemigo… dándose cuenta de donde estaba. "¡Aquí estás!"

Dándose la vuelta, Ash logró bloquear con su _Keyblade_ un poderoso golpe de parte de su oponente. Korz miró al joven sorprendido, antes de ver como él se movía velozmente y lo golpeaba en el estómago con la llave, lanzándolo lejos de ahí, al aire. Casi de inmediato, el _Phantom Knight_ dio unos giros en el aire y se impulsó en uno de los cristales para lanzarse con fuerza contra Ash, pero el joven _N-Warrior_ había decidido seguir a su oponente, por lo que ambos se encontraron en el aire, donde puño y _Keyblade_ se encontraron de nuevo.

Entonces, Korz desapareció de nuevo intentando golpear al joven desde su izquierda, pero Ash logró sentir su presencia y se hizo hacia atrás, dejando que el golpe pasara justo por frente él, antes de darle un codazo en el rostro de su enemigo. Pero esto no sirvió de mucho, ya que Korz se recuperó rápidamente y golpeó al joven hacia los cielos, para luego seguirlo y golpearlo de nuevo hacia el suelo velozmente.

Ash comenzó a caer fuera de control, pero en los últimos segundos logró controlar su caída y cayó de pie en el suelo, inclinándose un poco, doblando las rodillas de tal manera que una tocaba el suelo, esto para disminuir el daño en su cuerpo. El joven se puso de pie y miró al cielo, sólo para ver a Korz caer hacia él, con la suela de su bota derecha al frente. El _N-Warrior_ alzó su _Keyblade_ para defenderse, recibiendo la poderosa patada del _Phantom Knight_ de lleno.

Korz se impulsó en la _Keyblade_ de su enemigo para dar un salto hacia atrás y caer de pie. Miró al frente y vio a Ash acercándose, dando un corte horizontal con su llave. El caballero logró inclinarse hacia atrás, dejando que el filo de la llave pasara por encima de él, antes de colocar una de sus manos en el piso y darle una fuerte patada al joven en la mandíbula. Korz se puso de pie y, aprovechando que Ash aún no se reponía, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo empujó todo el camino hasta una de las montañas de cristal que había en la isla, queriendo estrellarlo contra ella. El joven _N-Warrior_ vio lo que su oponente trataba de hacer y rápidamente se liberó del fuerte agarre, moviéndose de tal forma que quedó detrás de su enemigo, en el aire, dejando indefenso a su rival. El puño izquierdo del joven _N-Warrior _se rodeó de un aura celeste.

"_¡FORCE PALM!_"

Ash, aún en el aire, dio un golpe con su puño rodeado de _Wave-Aura_, golpeando a su enemigo en la espalda, mandándolo contra las montañas cercanas. El joven descendió a tierra, y rápidamente desapareció su _Keyblade_, antes de colocar sus brazos a los costados en diagonal, comenzando a reunir electricidad, mientras Korz chocaba contra la pared de cristal. La electricidad en sus manos se transformó en dos enormes esferas de electricidad, apunto de ser liberadas.

"¡Siente mi nuevo ataque!" Exclamó Ash, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el frente, juntando sus muñecas mientras sus palmas estaban aún abiertas, juntando las dos esferas. "_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

De las manos de Ash salió una gran cantidad de electricidad en un solo cilindro de energía amarilla, viajando a gran velocidad, electrificando todo a su paso. Korz, luego de impactar contra la montaña, volteó a ver a su enemigo sólo para ver el ataque venir a él.

"¡No seré derrotado por esto!" exclamó el guerrero, elevando su aura al máximo y concentrándola en sus dos manos, que las extendió hacia el frente… recibiendo el ataque de Ash de lleno, que lo empujó hacia atrás contra la montaña a sus espaldas.

Ash vio al caballero detener su nuevo ataque con ambas manos, sorprendiéndose de esto, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y comenzó a usar más energía, intentando hacer que su ataque supere las defensas del caballero.

"¡Que ataque tan fuerte!" exclamó Korz, sintiendo que la electricidad de Ash comenzaba a pasar la energía de sus manos. "Si recibo este ataque… yo…"

"¡Recíbelo!" exclamó Ash desde el otro lado, empleando más fuerza en su ataque. "¡Este es el castigo por todo lo que has hecho!"

"¡No dejaré que un niño como tú me derrote!"

Empleando todas sus fuerzas, Korz empujó el ataque hacia el cielo, hacia donde la mayor parte de la energía fue dirigida. Sin embargo, parte del ataque continúo su curso e impactó en el cuerpo de Korz, empujándolo más en la montaña.

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_) _-_

Ash miró sorprendido al ver como la mayoría de su ataque fue enviado al cielo, pero notó también que el caballero recibió también parte de su poder y terminó incrustado en la montaña. Pero, luego de unos momentos, y a pesar del ataque, el _Phantom Knight_ salió de las rocas donde estaba incrustado, dándose pequeños golpes para retirar el polvo de su cuerpo.

"Vaya, eso si fue un ataque…" dijo Korz, sonriendo, burlándose de Ash. "Tu poder se ha incrementado y estás a un nivel que casi alcanza el mío… pero temo decirte que, si seguimos luchando, tú serás el perdedor. Claro, eso es bueno para mi, porque así podré matarte cuando quiera."

Ash apretó los dientes, sabiendo que era verdad. Es cierto, sus poderes ahora que era un _Super Novan_ se han incrementado considerablemente. Sin embargo, aún no sabía cual era el límite de Korz y no podía predecir a donde llevaría el combate. Aún así, no iba a dejarse vencer, por lo que colocó ambas manos en su costado, en posición de _Hadouken_, formando una esfera de energía celeste entre ellas. Pero, no era el _Hadouken_, sino que tenía parte del _Wave-Aura_ que Ash aprendió a usar.

"¡Toma esto!_¡AURA SPHERE!_"

Ash extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, liberando la esfera de energía en sus manos, que viajó velozmente hacia donde estaba el _God Warrior_, quien sólo sonrió al ver el ataque venir.

"Así que tu espíritu de pelea aún sigue ardiendo." dijo Korz con intriga. "Muy bien, ¡Juguemos a las espadas!"

De pronto, el caballero llevó su mano derecha a la espalda, donde ocurrió un rápido destello de luz. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, el guerrero golpeó el ataque de Ash… y lo desvió de su trayectoria, mandándolo hacia otra isla cercana, donde estalló al chocar contra las rocas de ese lugar.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ash con asombro. "¿Cómo hiciste es-?"

Pero su pregunta fue respondida en ese mismo segundo, al ver lo que Korz sujetaba ahora en su mano derecha: era una especie de espada de cristal color morado, muy ancha para ser una espada en sí, pero tenía la forma de una.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con confusión.

"Esta es la _Espada de Fuego_." respondió Korz, la espada de cristal siendo rodeada por intensas llamas. "Es parte de mi ropaje sagrado. Ahora te cortaré mientras quemo tu cuerpo… ¡Muere!"

Korz se lanzó hacia Ash sujetando su espada, el joven guerrero invocando su _Lugia Keyblade_, bloqueando el ataque de su enemigo. La espada de fuego lanzaba llamaradas que intentaban quemar a Ash, pero la _Lugia Keyblade_ emitía corrientes de aire que disipaban las llamas y lo salvaban. Permanecieron así unos segundos, antes de separarse y volverse a atacar, dando golpes con sus armas, bloqueando y atacando a su rival sin cesar. Ash notó que estaba siendo presionado más y más, dándose cuenta cuando empezó a retroceder con cada ataque de su enemigo. Al ver esto, el _Pokemon Trainer _saltó hacia atrás para mantener distancia entre él y su oponente, su _Keyblade_ comenzando a brillar intensamente.

"_Emerge del tormentoso mar… ¡LUGIA!¡AEROSTORM!_"

Un torbellino con plumas plateadas brotó de la _Keyblade_ de Ash rumbo a su enemigo, quien ya tenía listo su contraataque, alzando las manos hacia arriba.

"_¡AMETHYST SHIELD!_"

La ventisca de cristales púrpuras chocó contra el tornado de plumas plateadas, en una lucha de poder a poder entre ambos ataques. Pero esta lucha no duró mucho, ya que la técnica de Korz era más fuerte que la de Ash, no por el nivel del poder de ambos, sino por la naturaleza y densidad del ataque. En todo caso, Ash se dio cuenta de esto y canceló su ataque cuando vio la ventisca acercarse a él. Usando su nueva agilidad, el _N-Warrior_ dio un salto alto, esquivando el ataque de su enemigo, para luego voltear a verlo… pero este ya no estaba en el suelo.

"¿Dónde es-?"

Pero no terminó su enunciado, ya que sintió la energía de su oponente… detrás de él. Ash volteó hacia atrás y sujetó su _Keyblade_, bloqueando el mortal corte de Korz y su espada de fuego. A pesar del bloqueo, la fuerza del corte mandó a Ash al suelo rápidamente, donde se estrelló contra el piso con gran fuerza. El joven comenzó a levantarse luego de la estrepitosa caída, mostrándose algo cansado. Se llevó una mano a su boca y notó que estaba sangrando de nuevo, cosa que le enfureció.

"Te lo dije…" dijo Korz, acercándose a Ash. "No tiene caso; mejor ríndete para que pueda matarte de una vez…" Su respuesta fue una mirada de determinación por parte de Ash, indicándole que no se rendiría. _"_Así que quieres continuar jugando. Muy bien… que así sea."

Y así, la batalla entre los dos continuó, tratando de ver quien era más fuerte…

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-154-Sorrow-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_) _-_

A lado de su amado encerrado en un ataúd de cristal, Anaís miraba la pelea de los dos guerreros. No sabía como, pero ella estaba logrando ver los rápidos movimientos de Ash y Korz, sorprendiéndose de hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo lo que ella predijo: Ash estaba perdiendo, y por la paliza que estaba recibiendo, parece que se rendiría rápido. Las pocas esperanzas que tenía la joven guerrera se esfumaron, mientras alejaba la vista de la batalla para mirar de nuevo al joven dentro del cristal.

"Paris… discúlpame…" dijo la joven, sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. "No… no pude protegerte. No tuve el poder para hacer algo para salvarte. Lo siento…"

A sus ojos, la batalla estaba perdida. Raichu estaba atrapado, Paris también, Anaís no tenía fuerzas y Ash estaba por perder. Aunque intentara ser positiva, aunque usara tu inteligencia para encontrar una forma de mejorar la situación, al final, todo quedaba en lo mismo: la derrota de los guerreros.

"Este es el final…"

_"Yo no lo creo así…"_

Por un momento, ella juraría haber escuchado la voz de Paris, tan clara como si estuviera a su lado.

"¿Paris?" preguntó la joven, algo desconcertada, mirando hacia el cielo. "¿Eres tu?"

_"Si, Anaís… mira al cristal…"_

Ella volteó a ver al cristal que era el ataúd de su amado y lo vio; en el cristal, en lugar del reflejo de su propio rostro, estaba el reflejo del rostro del _Cefirian_, como si estuviera detrás de ella.

_"Hola…"_

"Paris, ¿Cómo es que tu-?"

_"Céfiro se rige por la fuerza del corazón, Anaís. Mi corazón en este momento desea fuertemente el poder hablar contigo."_

"Entonces, significa que…"

_"Aún no estoy muerto. Sigo vivo dentro de este ataúd de cristal."_

El decir que estaba aliviada era poco. Por un momento ella se olvidó que Korz había dicho que la gente permanecía viva por unas horas dentro de ese ataúd. Limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos, ella comenzó a sonreír.

"Que alivio… Paris, yo-"

_"Anaís, debes continuar luchando."_

"¿Uh?" preguntó la chica confundida. "¿Quieres que continúe?"

_"Si, Anaís… de lo contrario, todo se habrá perdido."_

"Pero, no tiene caso; ya no tengo las fuerzas necesarias. Si lucho, sólo seré un estorbo."

_"Ustedes nunca han sido un estorbo… ustedes son las Magic Knights, las protectoras de Céfiro. Ustedes han sido capaces de hacer cosas imposibles por el bien de este mundo en el pasado. Si crees en ti lo suficiente, podrás volver a hacerlo, aunque Lucy y Marina no estén contigo físicamente."_

"Pero… ya no tengo fuerzas…"

_"Aún hay forma de sacar fuerzas…"_

"¿De dónde?¿De dónde puedo sacar más fuerzas?"

**_"De mi…"_**

El reflejo del chico comenzó a cambiar, siendo ahora el rostro de su _Rune-God_.

"¿_Windom_?"

**_"Así es, Anaís."_** Expresó el poderoso dios de los cielos.**_ "Usa mis fuerzas… di mi nombre y te otorgaré mi poder."_**

"¿Quieres que te llame a la batalla?"

**_"No, es algo diferente. Di mi nombre y te otorgaré mi poder, usando un antiguo pacto… el Rune-Knight."_**

"¿_Rune-Knight_?¿Qué es eso?"

**_"Cuando nosotros los Rune-Gods no podemos ser invocados a la batalla, podemos usar otra forma de combate al traspasar parte de nuestros poderes a nuestra Magic Knight elegida. Esto se logra sólo cuando una Magic Knight ha logrado sincronizarse perfectamente con su Rune-God. Ahora, ustedes tienen la fuerza para poder hacer ese pacto con nosotros. Esta es la transformación legendaria, una que puede igualar los poderes de los Super Novans del Nintenverse."_**

"¿Un poder como el de Ash?"

**_"Así es. Vamos, Anaís, di mi nombre, haciendo el pacto de Rune-Knight. Unámonos verdaderamente en este combate."_**

"De acuerdo…" dijo la guerrera del viento, levantándose del suelo, mirando a Paris dentro del ataúd. "Paris, gracias por darme esperanzas. Prometo que no las desperdiciaré."

**_"Vamos, valiente guerrera del mundo místico. Di mi nombre, y protegeremos este bello mundo."_**

"De acuerdo, _Windom._ ¡Unámonos!"La joven guerrera miró a los dos guerreros que seguían luchando a lo lejos. Ella levantó su espada al cielo, elevando su aura. "_¡RUNE-KNIGHT PACT!¡WINDOM!_"

El aura de Anaís se incrementó considerablemente, tanto que creó un pilar de luz verde que se disparó al cielo. Detrás de ella, una imagen de _Windom_ como espíritu apareció, cerrando sus manos alrededor de Anaís. Un poderoso tornado la envolvió, un tornado verde que se elevó al cielo.

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

* * *

><p>Ash era arrojado con fuerza contra una de las montañas de cristal, chocando contra esta y deslizándose hasta quedar en el suelo. El joven intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas se sentían como fideos, por lo que se tambaleaba mucho al intentarlo. Respiraba con dificultad. No podía creerlo: estaba convertido en su forma <em>Súper<em>, y si bien Korz estaba cansado, Ash lo estaba aún más… mucho más. Debía ser porque aún no tenía control sobre la transformación… o quizás porque su enemigo era más fuerte.

_'No, no lo es…'_ pensó Ash, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza. _'Si bien es más fuerte que yo, no lo es por mucho. Debo ser yo, que no he entrenado y no me he acostumbrado a esta transformación. Esta no es una pelea que pueda ganar sólo con fuerza bruta.'_

"Te lo dije." La voz de Korz hizo que levantara la cabeza y mirara a su enemigo. "Tú no podrás vencerme; soy más fuerte que tu."

"¡No perderé!" exclamó Ash, encendiendo su aura. "¡No importa lo que pase, yo no perderé aquí!"

"¿Y cómo lo harás? Aún con esa transformación, tus poderes no alcanzan los míos. Estás acabado."

_'Rayos, tiene razón…' _ pensó el joven con cansancio. _'Aún con esta transformación, no tengo el poder suficiente para detenerlo. No tengo acceso a todos sus poderes por no haber practicado con ella. Si esto sigue así, ese sujeto me va a matar. ¡Maldición!¡Necesito un milagro!'_

_-¡Flash!-_

_'¿Pero qué-?'_

_-_**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-176-Sky God-Windam-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_) _-_

Fue cuando él lo sintió; un aura. Una poderosa energía se estaba haciendo presente en el lugar, una que se podría decir igualaba los poderes de Ash ahora que estaba transformado. Pero, no era el tamaño del aura lo que lo sorprendía… si no a **_quien _**pertenecía. Al parecer, Korz también sintió esa presencia, ya que volteó en dirección de donde venía, sorprendiéndose al sentirla.

Entonces, ambos hombres pudieron ver un enorme tornado verde dispararse al cielo, creando un viento tan fuerte que ocasionó que ellos tuvieran que cubrir sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, el viento se calmó, permitiendo que ambos pudieran ver qué era lo que ocasionó esa repentina ráfaga. Luego, sintieron la presencia moverse del lugar donde estaba, a un lugar más cerca. Los dos hombres voltearon a un lado cuando sintieron la presencia estar cerca de ellos y vieron quien era; Korz miró sorprendido al recién llegado, mientras que Ash no podía contener la felicidad.

_'Parece ser… que el milagro se cumplió…'_

Korz tuvo que colocarse en guardia, debido a que la recién llegada, Anaís, lo atacó con fuerza y velocidad. Con su larga espada, la _Magic Knight_ del viento dio varios cortes a gran velocidad, el _God Warrior_ teniendo que verse en la necesidad de esquivarlos o bloquearlos con la protección de sus brazos. Él lo notó; aunque Anaís se estaba moviendo como un guerrero experto y lo estaba atacando ferozmente, se dio cuenta de que tenía un punto débil. Aprovechando un hueco en su defensa, Korz contraatacó, dando un rápido golpe directo al corazón… pero su sorpresa se incrementó, cuando se dio cuenta de que su golpe fue bloqueado… por el viento.

"¿Pero qué-?"

_-SLASH!-_

Korz logró hacerse hacia atrás: un segundo más y Anaís lo hubiera cortado en dos, su mejilla izquierda ahora tenía una cortada profunda y dolorosa. El _God Warrior_ se llevó una mano a dicha mejilla y vio la sangre brotar de su herida, lo cual lo hizo enfadar y atacar a la joven, dándole una patada en el estómago. Pero, como en la vez anterior, el viento verde de la chica se formó y detuvo la patada, como si fuera un campo de energía. Aún así, la fuerza de la patada en si la empujó algunos metros hacia atrás, pero se reincorporó fácilmente y cayó sobre sus piernas.

Korz miró a su enemiga con detenimiento, por fin notando algunos detalles que no había visto antes; la _Magic Knight_ del viento Anaís estaba frente a él, su armadura de batalla verde había sido restaurada por completo, vuelta a la normalidad y ahora tenía esa siempre presente delgada aura verde que la rodeaba.

Sin embargo, esto era algo mínimo con lo demás:

La capa de Anaís había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por dos pares de alas blancas; unas pequeñas que rodeaban su cintura, y otras grandes que, en lugar de estar levantadas, estaban apuntando hacia abajo, como si estuvieran relajadas, dándole la apariencia de una capa blanca. Otro cambio era el cabello de Anaís: tenía un brillo esmeralda algo peculiar, y se movía demasiado, dándole la apariencia de que su cabello se había vuelto… viento. Un extraño símbolo apareció en la frente de Anaís, emitiendo un color esmeralda, mientras que su aura parecía estar pulsando, incrementando su tamaño hasta ser dos veces más grande que Anaís, antes de reducirse hasta solo delinear el cuerpo de la chica. Lo extraño que Ash notó fue que esa aura que rodeaba a Anaís tenía la figura de _Windom_. Las plumas de sus hombreras parecían más largas y prominentes, emitiendo una especie de aura verde, y se movían con el viento. Los pies de Anaís no estaban tocando el suelo, y en cambio, parecía que una corriente de aire saliera de sus pies, manteniéndola a flote.

"¿Anaís?" preguntó Ash, sorprendido, pero alegre por verla, sonriendo al ver que era su aliada. "Que bueno que estás bien. ¿Qué te pasó? Esa aura…"

"Lo siento, joven Ash…" interrumpió Anaís, no apartándole la vista a su enemigo. "Le explicaré todo con detalle después. Por ahora, vengo a ayudarlo… _¡WIND OF HEALING!_"

La guerrera del viento extendió su mano izquierda hacia el joven guerrero, lanzando un viento verde que rápidamente rodeó su cuerpo por unos segundos. Luego de esos segundos, el viento desapareció y Ash estaba como nuevo, sin heridas, la sangre y la suciedad de su cuerpo habían desaparecido y sus energías habían vuelto a al normalidad.

"¡Genial!" exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_ al ver que ya estaba recuperado. Viendo esto, sujetó su _Keyblade_ y se colocó en guardia, mirando a Korz fijamente. "¡He vuelto al juego!"

"¡Y te haremos pagar por lo que has hecho!" exclamó Anaís.

De pronto, la espada de Anaís desapareció y, en su lugar, apareció un arco hecho de energía verde. La joven hizo un movimiento similar al de sacar una flecha de su espalda, formando una flecha de energía frente a ella y colocándola en el arco. La joven apuntó a su enemigo, mirando a Korz… antes de liberar la flecha.

Korz vio el ataque venir, haciéndose a un lado para evitar el ataque. La flecha de energía pasó a lado de él, sin lastimarlo, pero lo sorprendente fue el poderoso viento que generó la flecha de energía, uno que impidió que pudiera moverse por algunos segundos. La flecha de energía pasó de largo, impactando en la montaña detrás de ellos, rápidamente atravesándola como si nada, el destello de luz verde perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Korz miró a Anaís con asombro y frustración, mientras que los dos jóvenes se movieron para estar juntos y así poder atacar al mismo tiempo. Korz estaba nervioso: ya no le quedaban tantas fuerzas como para luchar contra Ash ahora que tenía de nuevo su energía, y menos contra Anaís, quien ahora tenía esos nuevos poderes. Viendo que estaba en desventaja, Korz se vio en una penosa necesidad.

"Maldición…" dijo le caballero. "No quiero, pero tendré que retirarme."

"¿Retirarte?¿Después de lo que has hecho?" preguntó Anaís, queriendo desde el fondo de su corazón hacer pagar a ese sujeto por encerrar a su amado.

"No se si te das cuenta." expresó Ash. "Pero no podrás escapar de nosotros ahora. ¡Te alcanzaremos a donde vayas!"

"¿Eso crees?¡Mírame!" exclamó Korz, sonriendo de forma sádica.

Ash se lanzó contra Korz, sujetando su arma con firmeza, mientras que Anaís disparó otra flecha de viento, siendo esta la que lo golpearía primero… y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo… pero Korz sólo sonrió, antes de desaparecer en un manto de energía oscura. Los ataques golpearon el aire, pasando por el lugar donde un segundo antes estaba el guerrero. Ash casi cayó de frente, pero logró recuperarse y mirar al lugar donde estaba el _God Warrior_… y efectivamente, ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Anaís, sujetando su arco de energía, no entendiendo lo que había pasado.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Ash, claramente enfadado. "¡Se escapó!"

"¡Oh no!"

Ambos héroes perdieron a su enemigo, quien se escapó cobardemente de la batalla… y con él, quizás la forma de salvar a sus amigos…

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-160-Sadness-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X: Maverick Hunter X_) _-_

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban frente a los dos cristales que encerraban a sus amigos, Raichu y Paris, viéndolos intensamente. Ambos estaban ya sin sus armaduras de pelea ni transformaciones, sólo Anaís usando la armadura blanca de guerrera que tenía siempre, mientras que Ash estaba con sus ropas normales. La guerrera del viento miraba desconsoladamente el cristal donde estaba Paris, queriendo con le corazón que hubiese una forma de salir de ahí. Ash no podía resistir ver a la chica que estaba a su lado llorando por el joven príncipe, así que cerró los ojos, bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños.

_'¡Maldición!'_ pensó Ash, extrañado porque últimamente maldijo mucho. _'No puedo hacer nada para sacarlo. ¿Acaso Raichu y este joven, Paris, van a morir?... no puedo permitirlo, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?¿Cómo rayos puedo romper este sello que los encier-?...Un segundo… ¿Sello…?'_ pensó… recordando algo que había escuchado antes.

* * *

><p><em>Estaban todos en Spellian Hegcian, un poco después de que derrotaron a Exus en Transverse. Después de la lucha, Alan, Kristal y Raphael les explicaban a Tai, Ash y Takato, los tres nuevos Keybladers, el como usar sus Keyblades respectivamente.<em>

_"Así que, ¿Podemos abrir las puertas a otros mundos?" preguntó Tai con interés._

_"Así es." Respondió Alan con seriedad. "Pero se tardaran aún mucho tiempo en poder abrir una puerta."_

_"Que interesante que una Keyblade sirva para eso." dijo Takato, mirando la llave que tenía en sus manos._

_"No sólo para eso…" comentó Raphael seriamente. "También sirve para otra cosa."_

_"¿Para que?" preguntó Ash._

_"También sirve para abrir cerrojos, romper sellos, abrir pasajes secretos… para todo lo que podría ser usado una llave común; para abrir lo que sea."_

_"¿Cómo hacemos eso?" Preguntó el Digimon Tamer con interés._

_"Tienen que concentrarse en la energía de la Keyblade, y en el objeto que quieren abrir o romper. Concéntrense en el objeto abriéndose o rompiéndose… al hacer esto, un rayo de luz saldrá de la llave y golpeará el objeto que tienen en mente. Cuando haga contacto, manden toda su aura par abrir el sello."_

_"Entiendo…" dijo Tai. "No parece tan difícil…"_

_"Pero aún les falta mucho para poder romper un sello." dijo Kristal, cruzándose de brazos. "No es fácil."_

_"Bueno, cuando el momento sea adecuado, lo intentaremos…" dijo Ash, pensando en que algún día, en el futuro, usaría ese poder…._

* * *

><p>"Romper un sello… ¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Ash con emoción.<p>

"¿Uh?" preguntó Anaís, volteando a ver al joven, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. "¿Por qué tan feliz?"

"Si lo que me dijo Alan es cierto, sé como sacar a Paris y a Raichu de esos cristales."

"¿¡Hablas enserio!"

"No estoy seguro… ¡Pero lo intentaré! Por favor, apártate un poco."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _139-Aaron 1- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon; Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_)

El joven invocó su _Keyblade_ mientras Anaís se alejaba de él, dejándole el camino libre. Ash se concentró, cerrando sus ojos e imaginándose aquel cristal rompiéndose, dejando libre, y especialmente vivo, a Paris. Mientras se concentraba, la _Keyblade_ comenzó a brillar, como si estuviera pulsando, reaccionando con el aura del joven.

_'Lugia, Pikachu… sé que pueden escucharme. ¡Por favor, denme el poder para poder romper el sello que encierra a nuestros amigos!'_

**_"Por supuesto, maestro…"_**

**_"¡Pikapika!"_**

_"Todos estamos contigo, Ash…"_

Ash sonrió, sintiendo sus amigos cerca de él, siendo conectados por los _Heart Links_, y la marca de su puño derecho ardía con fuerza. El joven abrió los ojos de golpe; debajo de él, en el suelo, dibujado con su propia aura, estaba el símbolo de _Lugia_, unas alas plateadas. La _Keyblade_ aumentó su brillo intensamente, indicando que estaba al máximo del poder.

"¡Ahora!_¡KEYBLADE SPELL: UNLOCK!_"

Un rayo de luz blanco salió de la punta de la _Keyblade_ e impactó en el cristal donde estaba Paris, lanzando ondas de energía por todo el cristal. Ash empleaba más y más fuerza para tratar de romper el sello que mantenía cautivo a su compañero, viendo con frustración como las ondas de energía parecían recorrer el cristal y no le hacía daño. Entonces, el cristal comenzó a brillar, evitando que pudieran ver al joven encerrado dentro de él, lo que le indicaba a Ash y Anaís que algo estaba pasando…

_-¡Crash!-_

Como vidrio rompiéndose, el cristal se hizo pedazos, cayendo al suelo. El preso, Paris, estaba ileso, parado en el lugar donde estaba por unos segundos, antes de caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas, luego de haber perdido muchas energías. Rápidamente, la joven de cabello rubio corto fue a su lado, agachándose para seccionarse que estuviera bien.

"Paris, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó la chica con preocupación. Al principio el joven no contestó, lo que preocupo a la joven por algún daño mental… pero, cuando este comenzó a reír a carcajadas, la preocupación de ella se volvió enfado. "¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó ella algo enfadada.

"N-no, nada…" respondió Paris, limpiándose una lágrima que se formó en su ojo. "Mi querida Anaís, lo hiciste muy bien. Gracias por salvarme."

"¡Paris!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Ella se lanzó al joven, abrazándolo con fuerza, con temor a que él desapareciera si lo soltaba. Paris sólo respondió al abrazo con uno de igual fuerza, no queriéndose separar de ella nuevamente luego de tal experiencia. Ash sólo los miró de lejos, feliz por ellos, pero a la vez algo de tristeza. Suspirando, el joven _N-Warrior_ volteó a ver a su otro compañero atrapado, el _Pokemon Raichu_, sabiendo que quizás la cosa se ponga fea.

Unos segundos después, Raichu también había sido liberado de su prisión de cristal y estaba recuperando las fuerzas.

"Vaya. Estar ahí encerrado entumece mucho…" comentó el roedor eléctrico, estirando las piernas y brazos… y cola.

"No estuviste más de veinte minutos ahí." dijo Ash, mirando al _Pokemon_.

"¡Hey!¡El estar en la misma posición por veinte minutos cansa!"

"Lo que digas." Expresó el joven, antes de mirar al resto del equipo. "¡Oigan!¿Listos para derribar la torre?"

"¡Claro!" exclamó Paris, ya con sus fuerzas restauradas. "¡Destruyámosla!"

Y así, los cuatro se acercaron a la _Exurian Tower_ y usaron sus poderes para destruirla, acabando con otra de las cuatro torres que había en ese planeta.

Luego, Ash sacó una de sus _Pokeballs_ e invocó a su _Pokemon_ de fuego volador, _Charizard_, quien rugió al salir de su _Pokeball_. Ash se subió rápidamente a él, seguido de Raichu. Mientras, Paris silbó fuertemente; el ave de Paris, que estaba escondido en las montañas cercanas, apareció frente a ellos. Paris y Anaís se subieron a la enorme ave, ella abrazando al joven por detrás para no caerse. Luego, emprendieron vuelo las dos criaturas, para regresar al castillo de _Céfiro_, su misión al fin completada

* * *

><p><em><span>-Océano del Sur-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-173-Final Overture- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

El _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ intentaba cortar con su espada a una criatura de forma humana color naranja con rojo y rosado. Esta criatura era más grande que el coloso de _Céfiro_, y también era mucho más delgado, lo que hacía que fuera difícil darle algún golpe. Además de eso, partes de su cuerpo no estaban conectadas entre sí: lo que vendría siendo el estómago era en realidad una figura con forma de rosa color rosada. No tenía piernas, y en su lugar había dos placas de metal agujeradas con forma de hoja alargada color naranja que giraban alrededor de una esfera que servia de cintura y tres joyas rosadas en las esquinas de la parte agujerada de cada placa, haciéndolas parecer un diamante. Las dos placas estaban "unidas" a la figura con forma de flor por una esfera negra y roja, que tenia lo que precia ser un ojo. Una de las placas estaba directamente al frente, mirando hacia abajo, mientras la otra estaba atrás, también mirando hacia abajo. En la placa de atrás, parecía que había una figura parecida al tronco, cabeza y brazos de otra criatura similar al coloso. Además de una especie de cilindro de metal delegado y largo que servia como antena, donde giraban las dos placas de metal. Al rededor de estas placas de metal había otras seis más cortas y transparentes, con patrones de líneas color amarillo y rosado. El rostro del extraño monstruo era parecido al de un sol.

"¡¿Porque no puedo darle?" exclamó Marina dentro de _Ceres_, irritada por no poder golpear a su oponente.

"¡Hahahaha!" se escuchó la voz de una niña dentro de la criatura, riendo maniaca mente. "¡Con movimientos tan lentos no podrás darme a mi, ni a _Red Gorre_, mi _Avatar_!¡Ríndete niña!"

"¡¿Niña?¡Pero soy mayor que tu!" exclamó Marina con enfado.

"Pues no lo pareces… mira que parece que estás plana del frente."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?¡Vas a morir, niña!"

El coloso azul de _Céfiro_ se lanzó contra el _Avatar_ rojo, intentando cortarlo con su espada, pero este último logró esquivarlo con facilidad, preparando su ataque.

"_¡ENERGY SHOTS!_"

Varios disparos salieron del cuerpo del _Avatar_ rojo, impactando a Marina en la espalda, mandándola al suelo.

_'Cielos…'_ pensó Marina mientras caía al suelo. _'¿Cómo llegamos a esto?'_

**Fin del Capítulo 21**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. El grupo de Marina ha logrado llegar al lugar de la torre, pero su enemigo está cerca, preparándose para cuando ellos salgan.

**Ascot:** Ten cuidado, Marina, ella es una hechicera.

**Mario: **Y puedo sentir una aura muy poderosa emerger de ella… cuidado…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **Marina vs los Shadow Warlocks.**_

**Niña: **Este es tu fin, anciana…

**Marina:** ¿A quien le dijiste anciana, mocosa?

**Niña:** ¿Qué dijiste?

_-Batalla épica de miradas-_

**Niño:** uh…

**Alan:** oh cielos…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Seed Crystal.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Seed Crystal -_**

**_-Descripción: Según datos recolectados de Novaterra, así como de Master Raphael, un Seed Crystal es una especie de semilla o cristal que existe dentro del cuerpo de todo ser viviente en el Nintenverse, y solo en el Nintenverse, aunque hay registros de que se hay seres vivos con Seed Crystals en otras partes del Universo.-_**

**_-Un Seed Crystal es la esencia de un ser viviente, funcionando con The Heart del ser vivo para proporcionar energía al cuerpo. También, si se separa del cuerpo del ser vivo, un Seed Crystal posee los recuerdos y la personalidad de dicho individuo, aunque solo pueden permanecer fuera del cuerpo por poco tiempo, antes de tener que regresar al Life Stream de la galaxia. Si un Seed Crystal se desvanece en otra galaxia, este intentará regresar a su galaxia hogar. Esto puede tomar millones de años.-_**

**_-Un Seed Crystal, junto con The Heart, es lo que mantiene unidos los elementos de Body, Soul y Mind. Cuando un Seed Crystal se destruye, The Heart colapsa, y el ser viviente se convierte en un Heartless.-_**

**_-Un Seed Crystal solo pude ser de Luz o de Oscuridad, más nunca de ambos a la vez.-_**

**_-Dado que esto se da solo en el Nintenverse, los Seed Crystals son como la firma del Nintenverse, indicando que cierto ser vivo pertenece a esa galaxia.-_**

**_-Existen Seed Crystals que son especiales, ya que, a diferencia de los Seed Crystals normales, emiten una cantidad de energía ilimitada, solo limitada por la capacidad del cuerpo del ser vivo para controlarla.-_**

**_-Estos Seed Crystals especiales son llamados Nova Crystals.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice: <strong>Bueno, gente, un capítulo más. ¿Que les pareció?_

_Hubo cambios moderados en este capítulo, como más poderes de Ash y conversaciones. Pero, si se dán cuenta, el cambio más grande fue la apariencia del Rune-Knight de Anaís._

_En la versión anterior, los Rune-Knights eran solo un incremento de poder, un aura especial y ya. Ahora, como ven, Anaís ahora tiene 2 pares de Alas, uno que rodea su cadera y otra mirando hacia abajo. También, su cabello cambió, pareciendo como si estuviera hecho de aire color verde moviendose rápidamente. El simbolo en su frente es un óvalo, como si fuera un zafiro, y el aura de Anaís, que parece que "respira", tiene la forma de Windom. Esta es su nueva forma; Marina y Lucy tendrán otras =P_

_Y bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el otro Sabado =P_

_Por cierto, dark ocnarf, te respondo todos los comentarios luego, porque siempre se me pasan, pero si los leo =P_

_Hablamos luego, gente... sobres XD_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	23. Cap 22: Marina vs los Shadow Warlocks

**_05/FEB/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Luego de una intensa lucha contra Korz, Ash parecía que estaba perdiendo… y así era. Aún con su nueva transformación de _Super Novan_, el _Phantom Knight_ resultó ser un poco más fuerte que él. El joven _N-Warrior_ necesitaba un milagro para poder salir de esa situación.

Ese milagro apareció en la bella forma de Anaís, quien, mientras estaba preocupada por Paris encerrado en su tumba de cristal, conversó con _Windom_ acerca de un pacto especial que había entre las _Magic Knight_s con mayor nivel de sincronización con sus _Rune-Gods_. El _Rune-Knight_, un pacto hecho entre una _Magic Knight_ y su _Rune-God_, siempre y cuando ambos se hayan sincronizado perfectamente, era un pacto que le permitía a la _Magic Knight_ recibir parte del poder de su _Rune-God_ para luchar frente a frente contra su enemigo si es que él no tuviera un coloso gigante y hacer la lucha más pareja.

Cuando ella realizó el pacto con _Windom_, sus poderes se incrementaron, llegando a ser casi idénticos a los de Ash convertido en _Super Novan_. Con estos nuevos poderes, Anaís le hizo frente a Korz junto con Ash. Al verse en desventaja, el caballero oscuro se retiró de la lucha. Momentos después, Ash logró liberar a Paris y a Raichu de sus respectivos ataúdes, usando el poder de su _Keyblade_ para hacerlo. Ya con una torre destruida, los cuatro regresaron al castillo.

Mientras tanto, en el océano del Sur, Marina tenía problemas, ya que se enfrentaba a otro _Avatar_. ¿Qué pasará con ellos?¿Y donde están Ascot, Mario y Zero?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 22: Marina vs los Shadow Warlocks.<strong>_

_-Océano del Sur-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _156-Cephiro Ruined- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Una hora antes, dentro de su burbuja mágica en el interior de su _Rune-God_, Marina observaba los alrededores. El bello mundo de _Céfiro_ estaba en ruinas; no había ninguna vegetación en los alrededores, a pesar de que en ese momento deberían de estar pasando un bosque frondoso, según ella recordaba de la primera vez que llegaron a ese mundo. Ningún ser vivo se encontraba en la zona. Era un mundo en decadencia, casi sin vida, como la segunda vez que ellas llegaron a _Céfiro_ cuando este mundo no tenía su _Pilar_.

Extrañamente, a comparación de la vez anterior, _Céfiro_ no se estaba destruyendo, con grandes regiones del planeta cayendo en un abismo… en cambio, esta vez se estaba pudriendo, debido a la presencia negativa del mundo oscuro, _Exurion_, que, según Clef, estaba por el momento estacionado a las afueras del _Sistema Solar_ de _Céfiro_, que sería la misma distancia que hay entre la _Tierra_ y _Marte _en nuestro sistema solar. A pesar de la distancia, las energías negativas podían llegar hasta _Céfiro_, dejándolo en el estado en el que se encuentra actualmente.

"Que horrible…" dijo la mujer de cabello celeste al ver el mundo que debía proteger. "_Céfiro_ se marchita…"

**_"Así es…"_** expresó _Ceres_, su _Rune-God_, al escuchar la voz de su dueña. **_"Este bello mundo se marchita debido a las energías del mundo oscuro, Exurion."_**

"¿Acaso no pueden hacer algo ustedes? Digo, pueden volar por los cielos y por el espacio…"

**_"Podríamos hacerlo. Sin embargo, nuestros poderes no son suficientes para enfrentarnos a ese mundo de tinieblas…"_**

"¿Qué sus poderes no son suficientes?"

**_"Si nosotros tres vamos solos, ese mundo nos destruiría."_**

"¿Ese mundo está vivo?"

**_"Si… y su única función es el devorar a otros mundos para saciar su apetito. No podemos dejar que eso ocurra aquí. Céfiro debe ser protegido."_**

"Claro, lo entiendo…" dijo ella, mirando a los lados, viendo a Ascot volando sobre su criatura mágica, a Mario volando con la ayuda de la capa mágica, y sabiendo que Zero estaba en la superficie, manejando en su motocicleta. "Lo lograremos…"

Los tres que podían volaban incrementaron la velocidad, volando más rápido hacia el mar. Zero, que estaba en el suelo manejando su _RideChaser_, también incrementó la velocidad, pero por los obstáculos que había en el suelo, se fue retrasando poco a poco… lo que haría que llegase después que ellos al lugar.

* * *

><p>Poco tiempo después, Marina, Ascot y Mario, llegaron a la playa donde se suponía estaba la torre oscura… cuando todos sintieron un extraño temblor en sus cuerpos, provocando que todos se detuvieran.<p>

"¡Mama mía!¿Que fue eso?" preguntó Mario, quien permaneció flotando en el aire.

"Pude sentir como si mi esencia fuera sacudida por un extraño poder oscuro." Respondió Ascot, sintiendo algo de miedo. "No tengo idea de que es."

Marina también sintió esa sacudida, una que no podía explicar.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó ella para sí misma.

**_"Marina, ya no pueden seguir así…"_**

"¿A qué te refieres, _Ceres_?" cuestionó la joven a su _Rune-God_, quien le había comentado eso.

**_"La torre que deben destruir está emanando grandes cantidades de energía negativa, por eso sentimos esa sacudida hace rato. Hay una barrera alrededor de la torre, una creada con las mismas fuerzas oscuras que destruyen nuestro mundo."_**

"¿Y qué significa esto para nosotros?"

**_"Será peligroso ir volando hacia la torre; nosotros los tres Rune-Gods no podemos acercarnos más debido a estas energías oscuras."_**

"Entiendo, entonces seguiremos a pie."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-040-Ruined World- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Luego de explicarles lo que conversó con _Ceres_, Marina, Ascot y Mario descendieron a la playa del océano donde se supone que estaba la otra torre oscura, la joven de cabello azul saliendo de su _Rune-God_ cuando bajaron a tierra.

"Gracias, _Ceres_, de aquí me encargo yo…" dijo Marina, mirando a su coloso.

**"De acuerdo. Recuerda; si me necesitas, di mi nombre."**

El gigante de _Céfiro_ desapareció poco a poco, regresando a su hogar, un mundo paralelo a _Céfiro_ en una micro dimensión. Marina volteó a ver a Ascot que estaba bajándose de su criatura invocada, haciéndola desaparecer. La joven luego volteó a ver en todas direcciones… pero no podía ver ninguna torre.

"Ascot, ¿Y ahora que?" preguntó la joven. "No veo la torre que se supone debemos destruir."

"¿Eh?" Preguntó el joven hechicero, mirando en todas direcciones. "Ahora que lo dices… no puedo verla. ¿Estará en el fondo del mar?"

"¡¿En el fondo del Mar?¡¿Y como se supone que llegaremos ahí?"

"¡Esperen!" exclamó Mario, mirando con atención al océano. "¡Miren a lo lejos!¡Es una isla!"

Marina y Ascot siguieron la mirada de su aliado y notaron que, algo lejos de ahí, había una isla de tamaño considerable… y que en el centro de esta, estaba una gran torre oscura.

"¡Ahí está!" exclamó Ascot. "¡Esa debe ser la torre!"

"¿Y cómo llegamos a ella?" preguntó Marina, cruzándose de brazos. "Está muy lejos para ir nadando."

"Descuida Marina, Clef ya me lo había comentado; esa es la _Isla del Mar_, donde antes se adoraba al _Rune-God Ceres_."

"¿_Isla del Mar_? Nombre algo redundante, ¿no?"

"Así la llamaron nuestros ancestros, a mi no me mires."

"¿Y eso de que nos ayuda?"

"Fácil…" expresó el joven hechicero, caminando hacia la orilla de la playa, donde había una gran roca. "Podemos usar esto."

Ascot tocó la roca, que brilló con intensidad, causando que Marina y Mario tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos. Cuando ellos los abrieron de nuevo, en lugar de la gran roca, había lo que parecían ser unas enormes escaleras, que daban hacia abajo.

"¿Lo ven?" preguntó Ascot, mirando a sus dos compañeros. "Guru Clef me dijo que había un túnel que conecta la isla con el continente, y que era señalado por una gran roca en medio de la playa. Con esto, podemos ir a esa isla sin ningún problema."

"Interesante…" dijo Mario, asomándose para ver el fondo del pasillo, que no se podía ver.

"¿Bajamos o esperamos a Zero?" preguntó el joven hechicero.

"No, bajemos, no se preocupen por él. Él sabe cuidarse solo, y sabrá cómo seguirnos. No debemos perder más tiempo aquí."

"Bueno, está decidido… bajemos." dijo Marina.

Así, los tres jóvenes comenzaron a bajar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _078-Koopa Castle (Second Time)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG_)

Han pasado unos diez minutos desde que comenzaron a descender por las escaleras, unas que parecían no tener final. La luz no llegaba a ese lugar, por lo que estaba ya oscuro. No se podría ver nada de no ser por la esfera de fuego que Mario tenía en la mano, alumbrando un poco el lugar. Además de eso, con su otra mano, lanzaba bolas de fuego hacia abajo, iluminando un poco el camino mientras pasaba.

"Disculpa…" dijo Ascot a Mario. "Se me olvido traer alguna antorcha o alguna luz para alumbrarnos. No sabía que aquí estaba tan oscuro."

"No hay problema…" respondió el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_, caminando al frente del grupo. "Sirve que practico un poco."

"Parece que nunca habías venido aquí, Ascot." preguntó Marina, quien en ese momento usaba su armadura blanca, la armadura que usa siempre cuando no pelea.

"No…n-nunca había venido…" respondió el joven con algo de nerviosismo. "Sólo Clef había venido aquí, y me contó un poco."

"Parece que se le olvidó lo de la iluminación." Dijo Marina algo enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, claro…"

Por la poca iluminación de la esfera de fuego de Mario, no se podía ver muy lejos. Luego, el fontanero logró ver que una de sus esferas de fuego impactó con algo más abajo.

"Parece que hay algo." comentó Mario con intriga.

"Ese debe ser el fondo." dijo Ascot. "Ahora, debemos seguir en línea recta y luego subir para llegar al otro lado."

"Será muy cansado, pero ya qué…" dijo Marina, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Y así pasaron otros veinte minutos; los tres llegaron al fondo de las escaleras, siguieron derecho y luego comenzaron a subirlas, lo cual era extremadamente cansado. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, fueron recibidos por la luz exterior… que no era mucha debido a que todo _Céfiro_ estaba rodeado por nubes negras. Los tres salieron del túnel, viendo que ahora estaban en la isla que Ascot había dicho… y que la torre estaba cerca de ahí.

"Esa es." expresó Ascot con seriedad. "Esa es la torre que debemos destruir."

"Debemos hacerlo rápido." Dijo Marina, igual de seria… antes de mirar hacia atrás. "¿Tan atrás dejamos a Zero?"

"Eso parece." respondió Mario. "Bueno, hagamos lo que venimos a hacer."

"Si." dijo Ascot. "Destruyamos esta torr-"

"_¡VAK DON!_"

"¿Pero qué-?"

"¡Cuidado!"

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

Los tres tuvieron que saltar hacia un lado, ya que tenían que esquivar varias bolas de fuego que aparecieron de la nada en el cielo, bajando como meteoros hacia ellos. Las esferas llameantes se estrellaron en el suelo donde antes estaban nuestros jóvenes héroes, levantando mucha tierra, arena y humo. Luego de ver el ataque, los tres se colocaron en guardia.

"¿Quién esta ahí?" preguntó Marina, invocando su espada de la joya de su mano izquierda.

"¡Hahahaha!" Se escuchó la risa de una niña por todo el lugar, haciendo que los tres héroes estuvieran más en alerta. "Vaya, pensé que unos perdedores que se visten tan raro como ustedes no serían fuertes… pero parece que me equivoqué."

"¡¿A quien le estas diciendo perdedores?"

"¿A quien más?¡Claro que a ustedes!... vaya, aparte de perdedor eres tonta, niña."

"¡¿Tonta?" Y fue en ese momento que Marina estalló como un volcán. "¡Aparece, cobarde!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-017-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Frente a ellos, una pequeña explosión de humo los sorprendió y alertó. Cuando el humo se disipó, había un niño en el centro. Su ropa se parecía a las que utilizaban los arlequines en la época medieval; tenía un gorro de bufón bastante grande, uno con un pico que iba hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, a ambos lados de la cabeza. Tenía una camisa/chaleco blanco que dejaba ver su abdomen, aparte de unas medias rojas con rayas negras (o negras con rayas rojas) y una falda a cuadros verdes y azules cerradas, dando la impresión de que era más un short, además de una mochila azul detrás de él. El niño, de cabello corto, rubio y de ojos rojizos, miraba nerviosamente a los tres, colocando sus manos frente a su boca, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Eh…h-hola…"

Mario y Ascot se quedaron mirando al chico, sólo para luego verse ellos mismos, extrañados. Se les hacía raro que la voz viniera de ese niño, siendo que, a primera vista, actuaba diferente a como habló, dándoles la impresión de que era otra persona.

Claro, Marina no pensaba lo mismo…

"¡Oye tu, niño!" exclamó la joven guerrera del agua. "¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme de esa manera?¿No sabes respetar a tus mayores?"

A ambos, Mario y Ascot, les salieron una gota de sudor en la nuca. El niño se veía asustado ante la expresión de Marina… ¿Y quién no? La joven parecía una fiera cuando estaba enfadada.

"¿No tienes nada que decir, niño?" preguntó de nuevo la guerra, acercándose al pequeño, quien no parecía responder. "Parece que no. ¡A ver si aprendes a ha-!"

"_¡VAK DON!_"

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

Las esferas de fuego volvieron a aparecer en el cielo, cayendo como meteoros, hasta estrellarse justo frente de Marina. La explosión resultante provocó que la guerrera fuera lanzada hacia atrás algunos metros en el aire, antes de caer de espaldas en el suelo. Debido a la arena de la playa, su caída no fue tan dura como se esperaba… aunque aún así, dolía demasiado.

"Ow…" dijo Marina, sentándose en la arena luego del ataque, frotando su cabeza. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Oye anciana!¡Ni creas que te dejaré tocar a mi hermano!" se escuchó de nuevo la voz de esa niña.

_'Anciana…'_ pensó Marina, esa palabra retumbando en su cabeza, haciendo eco cada vez que la pronunciaba. _'Anciana… ¿Anciana?... ¡¿ANCIANA?'_"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Exclamó con enfado y frustración. "¡¿Quién me llama así?¡Aparécete de una vez, mocosa!"

"¡¿Mocosa?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Una nueva explosión de humo apareció a lado de Marina, dejando ver a una niña, idéntica al niño que apareció frente a ellos hace rato. La diferencia era que esta niña tenía el cabello un poco mas erizado que el niño, aunque también era rubio. También tenía una mochila en su espalda, siendo esta de color rojo. La falda que tenía estaba abierta, a diferencia de la del niño, que daba la apariencia de tener un short. La niña tenía una mirada agresiva, diferente a la mirada pasiva del niño. Ella se acercó a Marina, con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Retira lo que has dicho, anciana!" exclamó la chica rubia con enfado.

"¡No hasta que te disculpes, mocosa!" gritó Marina de la misma manera, agachándose un poco para mirar a la niña. "Además, tengo un nombre; me llamo Marina."

"¿Marina? Que nombre tan estuuuuupido es ese... bueno, un nombre estupido para una anciana fea…"

"¡Retira lo que dijiste!"

"¡Oblígame!"

Las dos se miraron fijamente, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y se podía ver el odio entre las dos. Donde la fuerza de sus miradas chocaba, se veía una chispa continua, mientras la furia de cada una iba dirigida a la otra. Los demás, Mario, Ascot y el extraño niño las miraban extrañados. Luego de una lucha de miradas, ambas se alejaron.

"Mejor di tu nombre, niña…" dijo Marina, aun enfadada con esta chica.

"Bah, no necesito decírtelo, anciana." expresó la chica, cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

"Eh… se llama Saku…" respondió otra persona, las dos mujeres voltearon a ver al niño, quien había respondido.

"Bo, hermano, no tenías que decírtelo…" comentó la niña, cuyo nombre parecía ser Saku.

"P-pero ella te lo preguntó y te dijo su nombre." respondió el tímido niño, quien parecía llamarse Bo.

"¡No, Bo!¡Debes ser más asertivo!"

"Sabes, deberías escuchar más a tu hermano." comentó Marina, aún enfadada con la chica.

"¡Tu cállate, anciana!"

_-¡SMACK!-_

"¡Ow!" exclamó Saku, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡Porque eres una niña maleducada!" gritó Marina con gran enfado. Todos los veía con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme, a mi, Saku, uno de los ocho _Epitaph Users_?"

"¿_Epitaph User_s?... significa que tu eres un… ¿_Phantom Knight_?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _115-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

"¡Así es!" dijo la niña, saltando hacia atrás, alejándose de Marina. "¡Yo soy Saku!"

"Y… yo… soy Bo…" expresó el niño, caminando lentamente hasta estar a lado de su hermana.

"¡Y somos los gemelos Sakubo!" exclamó Saku, señalando a los héroes con su dedo índice. "¡Y hemos venido hasta aquí para eliminarlos!"

"Así que son _Phantom Knight_s." dijo Marina, sin creer lo que decía.

"Duuuh, te lo acabo de decir, tonta…" expresó la niña, causando que a Marina le saliera una vena en su frente, visible a todo el mundo.

"¡Entonces te haré arrepentirte por llamarme así!" exclamó la guerrera del agua, preparándose para pelear, invocando su armadura/traje de batalla azul, la misma que usaba cuando normalmente manejaba su _Rune-God_.

"¡De acuerdo, anciana!" exclamó Saku, sonriendo sádicamente… para luego mirar a Bo con una expresión más tranquila. "Aléjate, Bo, es mi pelea."

"O-ok…" dijo le niño, corriendo hacia un lado para dejar que su hermana luche contra esa guerrera.

"¡Tampoco se metan!" exclamó Marina a Mario y Ascot. "¡Arreglaré cuentas con ella!"

"Uh… de acuerdo…" dijeron los dos hombres, no queriendo meterse con ella cuando estaba de ese humor.

Con esto resuelto, las dos chicas se miraron desafiantemente. Marina tenía su espada ya lista y Saku no tenía nada aún. De repente, algo apareció frente a la niña; un libro grande, con una cinta roja amarrada en uno de los extremos, apareciendo flotando frente a ella. Marina miró extrañada el libro, no entendiendo su razón de ser.

"¿Qué?¿Esa es tu arma?" preguntó la joven guerrera del agua con confusión.

"¿Algún problema?" cuestionó Saku con enfado. "Si es mi arma, y te venceré con ella. ¡Así te humillaré cuando comience a decir que derroté a una guerrera con un L-I-B-R-O!"

"¡No te burles niña!¡_WATER DRAGON_!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-106-Scinfaxi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Ace Combat 5; The Unsung War_)

De su mano izquierda, Marina lanzó un torrente de agua con forma de dragón hacia la Saku. Sin embargo, justo antes de golpearla, la _Epitaph User_ desapareció, haciendo que el dragón de agua pasara de largo.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Marina con asombro.

"¡Cuidado!¡A tu izquierda!" exclamó Ascot, habiendo visto a la enemiga de la chica.

"_¡LEI ZAS!_"

De su izquierda, Marina vio a la niña, Saku, y también vio como a lado de la niña, una enorme bola de energía azul apareció, para salir disparada contra la guerrera. La _Magic Knight_ logró hacerse a un lado, esquivando la esfera de energía, que pasó de largo. Cuando volteó a ver de nuevo, otra esfera venía en camino, por lo que Marina tuvo que hacer algo de acrobacia para poder esquivarla. Ella tocó el suelo y volvió a mirar a la niña. OTRA esfera venía hacia ella, esta vez más cerca que la anterior. Marina logró esquivar ese ataque también, pero la esfera se estrelló con una roca justo detrás de ella, ocasionando una explosión que empujó a la guerrera al suelo.

"¡Hahahahahahaha!" Reía Saku, al ver el rostro lleno de lodo y suciedad de Marina. "¡Eso te queda bastante bien!¡Ahora tu cara se ve mejor que an-!"

"_¡SAPPHIRE TORNADO!_"

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, Saku vio un torrente de agua acercarse a ella. No pudiendo evitarlo, la _Phantom Knight_ recibió el ataque de la guerrera de agua, lanzándola al mar. Algunos segundos después, Saku salió del agua, toda empapada y temblando de frío, mirando a Marina con furia.

"A ver si con el agua fría te calmas un poco, mocosa…" comentó la _Magic Knight_, muy satisfecha de su trabajo.

"¡Tú!" exclamó Saku, señalando a su enemiga.

"¡Si, yo!"

"¡Me las pagarás!_¡GAN BOLG!_"

Algunas rocas comenzaron a emerger de la arena y flotaron unos metros sobre la tierra, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo, justo donde estaba Marina. La guerrera de agua logró saltar para esquivar las rocas que continuaban atacándola, cayendo detrás de ella, justo donde estaba un segundo antes. Más y más rocas continuaron saliendo de la tierra, flotando y cayendo en su dirección, por lo que Marina continuó corriendo para esquivarlas.

"¡Para esto!" Exclamó la chica de azul, mientras corría por su vida.

"¡Jamás!" Exclamó Saku, divirtiéndose de lo lindo al ver a su enemiga correr por su vida.

Mientras Marina continuaba corriendo, vio que Saku estaba concentrada, pero aún estaba en el océano, donde cayó luego de su ataque.

_'Me pregunto si…'_

Ella alzó su mano derecha al océano, mientras continuaba corriendo por su vida, concentrándose. Entonces, todos pudieron ver como el mar comenzaba a agitarse un poco y, de la nada, un chorro de agua salió del océano y se impactó en el rostro de Saku, haciéndole perder la concentración y cancelando el ataque de rocas.

_'¡Ha!¡Funcionó!'_ pensó Marina con alegría. _'¡Puedo controlar el agua a voluntad!¡Genial!'_ Expresó, deteniéndose y mirando a su enemiga. "¡Muy bien mocosa!¡Prepárate para perder!"

Marina tomó su espada y se lanzó contra ella. Saku vio esto y levantó su libro para protegerse, cosa que a Marina le causó risa, sabiendo que podría cortar el libro con facilidad.

_-¡CLANK!-_

… ¿o no?

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _173-Final Overture- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¿Qué-?"

"¡Sorpresa!"

Marina no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Saku había detenido el ataque de su espada… ¿Con un libro? No, no era sólo un libro; parecía más bien… metal… ¿Pero cómo es que-?

"_¡LEI ZAS!_"

"¡Uh-oh!"

La _Magic Knight_ del agua se impulsó para saltar hacia atrás, ya que la pequeña _Epitaph User_ había invocado una de sus técnicas. Nuevamente apareció una esfera de energía frente a la chica, siendo disparada a gran velocidad contra Marina, quien ya se había cansado de correr.

"_¡SAPPHIRE TORNADO!_"

La joven de cabello celeste liberó un torbellino de agua, que rápidamente se estrelló contra la esfera de energía de Saku. El tornado ganó la batalla de fuerzas contra la esfera, siguiendo su curso contra la pequeña niña. Al mismo tiempo en que el tornado avanzaba, otra esfera de energía apareció frente a Saku, siendo disparada velozmente contra el tornado. Casi de inmediato, una tercera esfera apareció y salió disparada también en la misma dirección. Después de que el tornado venció a la primera esfera de energía, una segunda se impactó contra él, quitándole fuerza. El tornado le ganó en fuerza también, pero se impactó inmediatamente contra la tercera esfera. Al momento de chocar, ambos ataques se cancelaron mutuamente, ya que el tornado azul había perdido su fuerza. Marina y Saku vieron sus ataques cancelarse los unos a los otros.

_'Oh no… '_ Pensó Marina con preocupación. _'Nuestros hechizos son igual de fuertes… y no quiero usar mis habilidades de espada contra ella. ¡Es sólo una niña!... una muy maleducada, pero una niña aún así. ¿Qué haré para derrotarla?'_

"Espero… que sólo porque soy una niña no te limites." Comentó Saku, sacando a Marina de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Más te vale no pensarlo, porque me pone de MUY mal humor el que piensen que soy una niñita a la que se le debe tener cuidado…"

"¿Q-que estas diciendo?"

"Del mundo de donde venia, _Warlocr_, somos entrenados desde muy niños para ser guerreros hechiceros. A pesar de que éramos prodigios, Bo y yo pasamos por muchas pruebas para llegar a ser lo que somos… ¡Por eso me molesta que la gente me menosprecie!¡Que piense que no debe de atacarme porque soy una niña!¡Me molesta!"

"uh…" dijo Marina algo nerviosa, debido a que eso era _exactamente_ lo que estaba pensando. Saku la vio titubear. Ella conocía esa mirada, una mirada que significaba que estaba pensando lo que uno le acababa de decir que no hiciera. Una vena en la frente apareció en el rostro de la niña, mientras uno de sus parpados se movía.

"Tu… estabas pensando eso, ¿Verdad?"

"Uh… bueno… yo…"

"¡¿VERDAD?"

"¡Ok!¡Sí!¡Lo pensé!¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!... tu… eres… una… **_¡NIÑA!_**"

_-DOOOOM- _

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

Bo, que estaba mirando la batalla desde lejos, veía nervioso a Saku, luego de lo que la chica le dijo. Él conocía bien a su hermana gemela; sabía que ella se enfadaba cuando alguien le decía niña pequeña… o algún otro sinónimo. Miró a la hermosa joven de cabello celeste, quien parecía no estar segura de lo que pasaría ahora, y era normal, puesto que ella no la conocía tan bien como él.

Al voltear a ver de nuevo a su hermana, Bo rió nerviosamente. Si, Saku se estaba enfadando, tanto que, a pesar de la distancia, él podía ver claramente las venas salir de la frente de la niña, además de un aura púrpura comenzando a emerger, un aura de furia total. Y entonces… lo inevitable…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Exclamó, y así Saku explotó como un volcán… no, más bien como un _Sol_ estallando. "¡No te lo perdonaré, anciana!¡Te mataré aquí!" exclamó Saku, antes de dar un enorme salto, uno que pasó sobre la guerrera de agua, hasta colocarse a lado de Bo. "¡Bo!¡Acabemos con esta anciana de una vez!"

"Eh… o-ok… hehe…"

Al ver que Bo se iba a unir a su hermana para atacar a Marina, Ascot y Mario rápidamente se colocaron a lado de ella, preparados para pelear.

"¡No dejaré que le hagan daño a ella!" exclamó Ascot valientemente. "Tendrán que pasar sobre mi"

"¡Y antes de pasar sobre él, sobre mi!" exclamó Mario, haciendo aparecer flamas de sus manos.

"¡Que así sea!" gritó Saku, volteando a ver a Bo, quien estaba nervioso. "¡Hagámoslo!"

"Pero hermana… yo…"

"¡No digas nada y hagámoslo!"

"Eh… b-bueno…"

Entonces, los dos niños se colocaron frente a frente, acercándose uno al otro, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Extendieron sus brazos a los lados y se tomaron de las manos, quedándose casi juntos. Entonces, ambos se voltearon a ver a los tres héroes, mientras extraños símbolos aparecían en sus cuerpos, algunos sobre la ropa que usaban.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntaba Ascot.

"No sé, pero su energía se incrementa." dijo Mario, sintiendo el aura de ellos.

"Oh no…" expresó Marina, siendo la única que entendía lo que pasaba. "Pasó lo mismo con ese sujeto llamado Khun… cuando el invocó a su…"

"¡Así es!" exclamó Saku con enfado. "¡Bo!¡Llamemos a nuestro _Avatar_!"

"¡Sip!"

Los dos niños entonces se separaron, juntando las manos en el centro de tal forma en que ambos sujetaban una esfera de energía de dos colores, azul y rojo, alzando las manos al cielo, y liberando la esfera hacia arriba.

"¡Ven!_¡Avatar Gorre!_"

La energía lanzada al cielo explotó a unos metros en el aire, creando una gran luz que hizo que Marina, Ascot y Mario tuvieran que cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los abrieron, los niños ya no estaban, en su lugar, había un coloso gigante, que parecía un enorme muñeco similar a una ninfa, color rojo flotando en el cielo. El gigante tenía partes de su cuerpo no unidas físicamente, solo unidas por alguna especie de energía invisible. La cabeza del coloso era una mascara con forma de sol. No tenía piernas y en su lugar había dos placas de metal con forma de hoja alargada color naranja que giraban alrededor de una esfera que servia de cintura, además de una especie de cilindro de metal delegado y largo que servia como antena, donde giraban las dos placas de metal. Al rededor de estas placas de metal había otras seis mas cortas y transparentes, con patrones de líneas color amarillo y rosado.

"Ese es… ¿Un _Avatar_?" preguntó Ascot con asombro al mirar al gigante.

"¡Es enorme!" exclamó Mario, igual de sorprendido que el hechicero.

"Si… y pelearé contra él." dijo Marina con determinación, volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros. "¡Quédense atrás!"

"¡No ahora, señorita!" Expresó Mario. "¡Nosotros también lucharemos!¡Aún tengo mi capa mágica y puedo volar por los cielos, y al parecer ese escudo anti magia no afecta una vez dentro de la isla!"

"Y yo puedo invocar criaturas casi igual de grandes." dijo Ascot. "¡Yo también pelearé!"

"De acuerdo… ¡Luchemos, juntos!" exclamó Marina, alzando su espada al cielo. "_¡CERES!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_177-Sea God-Selece-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

La _Magic Knight_ fue envuelta en energía azul, al mismo que el _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ apareció detrás de ella. La guerrera, rodeada de energía, salió disparada al cielo, antes de entrar en el coloso azul. Ya dentro de su esfera mágica, dentro de _Ceres_, Marina se materializó, y miró al exterior con determinación.

"_Ceres_, necesito tu ayuda." dijo Marina, sabiendo que su _Rune-God_ podía escucharla.

**"Tu sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi poder."** Respondió el coloso azul. **"¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas para vencer a este enemigo, Marina!"**

"¡Claro!"

El coloso emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad, levantando una gran nube de polvo, volando hasta llegar a la misma altura que el _Avatar_ rojo. Abajo, Mario también emprendió el vuelo para estar a lado de _Ceres_, mientras Ascot preparaba un hechizo de invocación.

"_¡Ven, Criatura!_"

Un ENORME círculo de magia vertical apareció frente a él, de donde comenzó a salir una criatura alada, algo pequeña pero suficiente para no quedar mal. El joven hechicero se subió a la criatura y esta emprendió el vuelo, quedando a lado de Marina y su _Rune-God_.

_"_Así que ahora te ayudarán, anciana." Dijo Saku dentro del _Avatar_. "¡Lastima!¡Ellos también morirán contigo!"

"¡Adelante, niña!" exclamó Marina, invocando su espada algo que _Ceres_ también hizo. "¡Te daré una lección!"

"¡Inténtalo!"

Y así, el enorme _Avatar_ de Saku se lanzó hacia los tres héroes, dando inicio a otra batalla de titanes, entre _Avatars_ y _Rune-Gods_.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, cerca de la entrada al túnel que conectaba la isla con el continente, había un pequeño bosque que se estaba muriendo debido a las energías negativas. Detrás de uno de los troncos de un árbol marchito, estaba Zero, el <em>exReploid<em> de _Replira_, mirando la batalla que acababa de empezar. Él había llegado hace unos minutos, viendo la batalla entre Marina y esa niña llamada Saku, disminuyendo su aura para que no lo detectaran, algo que aprendió a hacer por la información de los nanobots en su cerebro y concejos de Kristal, Alan y Raphael.

En lugar de entrar a la batalla, decidió reunir datos de estos guerreros y de sus _Avatars_, usando los mecanismos electrónicos que su cerebro mitad humano mitad máquina tenía. El _Hunter_ carmesí continuó mirando, esperando su turno de actuar en caso que sea necesario, pero pensó que sería mejor que recolectara esta información y así saber más de su enemigo. Aún así, algo de culpa atacaba su mente, culpa por no entrar a ayudarlos inmediatamente.

**_-Analizando Avatar Gorre.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Desplegando Resultados.-_**

**_Avatar Gorre… su composición es extraña. Su 'data core' parece estar formado por dos conjuntos de datos similares pero diferentes a la vez.-_**

**_-Los datos del Avatar Gorre son muy complejos para analizar en tan poco tiempo.-_**

**_-Analizando los datos del Avatar Gorre. Tiempo Estimado del Análisis: 30 minutos.-_**

"Resistan…" dijo Zero en voz baja. "Cuando termine esto, iré a ayudarles… pero resistan…"

El guerrero de cabello dorado continuaba viendo la enorme batalla, analizando los datos que recibía constantemente, preparado para actuar por si algo ocurría.

**Fin del Capítulo**** 22**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. El _Avatar Gorre_ ha salido a escena. Para eso, Marina pelea contra el usando a _Ceres._ Sin embargo, el poder de la _Magic Knight_ sola se ve superado por el poder de los gemelos.

**Zero:** Vamos, resistan… solo así, podré reunir la información suficiente de ese _Avatar_…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **¡Dos contra uno!¡Rune-God Ceres vs Avatar Gorre!**_

**Saku:** ¡Ya veras, Anciana!

**Marina:** ¡Cállate mocosa insolente!

**Ascot:** _-Suspiro-_

**Mario: **_LET'S-A-GO!_ -_Sonido de crecimiento_-

**Saku:** ¿Pero que…?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Epitaph Users Saku y Bo.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Saku y Bo-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.37 mts.-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 30 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de once años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Data-_**

**_-Desplegando información:-_**

**_-Saku y Bo son gemelos que fueron elegidos para ser los Epitaph Users de Gorre.-_**

**_-En personalidad, ambos son muy diferentes: Saku es una niña agresiva e insulta a casi todos a los que conoce a menos que se lleve muy bien con ellos, mientras que Bo es un niño calmado y tranquilo, casi llevándose bien con todos, incluyendo enemigos. Saku adora pelear, mientras que Bo prefiere vivir más tranquilo.-_**

**_-Siendo la agresiva de los dos, Saku es la que normalmente toma las decisiones de ambos. Sin embargo, ella quiere mucho a su hermano, y por eso no le quita el derecho a elegir. Si Bo quiere hacer algo, Saku normalmente aceptará a ayudarlo.-_**

**_-Saku tiene una extraña rivalidad con Haseo, insultándolo cada vez que lo ve a pesar de lo sádico que es él. Bo, en cambio, le tiene gran respeto y lo considera su amigo, y es de los pocos con los que Haseo se lleva bien.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 285,000 unidades.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong>_ Bueno, otro capítulo más. Le cambié unas cosas pero en si no es mucho... ¿que les pareció?

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que modifiqué un poco el diálogo de Saku y Marina para hacerlas parecer más agresivas la una con la otra, aunque en si el cambio no fue mucho =P

Por cierto, he subido nuevas imagenes a mi DeviantArt... aunque, por alguna razón, Fanfiction ha decidido quitar todos los enlaces de los profiles de todos, así que por los proximos días no podrán acceder a las imágenes que me regalan las personas ni a las mías... a menos que copien y peguen las direcciones. Bueno, espero que FF permita los enlaces de nuevo =P

Bueno, creo que es todo... hablamos el otro Sábado/Domingo... sobres XD

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	24. Cap 23: RuneGod Ceres vs Avatar Gorre

**_12/FEB/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

El grupo de Marina, que consistía en ella, Ascot, Mario y Zero, continuó su viaje hacia el océano del sur. Zero se quedó rezagado en su _Ride-Chaser_, por lo que los otros tres llegaron al lugar antes que él, y encontraron un pasadizo que los llevaba a una isla cercana, donde estaba el pilar a destruir. Luego de unos minutos, Marina, Ascot y Mario salieron del otro lado del pasadizo, llegando a la isla… donde fueron recibidos por dos _Phantom Knights_; los niños Saku y Bo, los gemelos _Epitaph Users_.

La niña, Saku, comenzó a luchar contra Marina, usando sus habilidades de hechicera para mantener a la defensiva a la _Magic Knight_ de agua. A pesar de eso, Marina logró defenderse bien y contraatacar mejor, sacando de concentración a Saku en varias ocasiones.

Sin embargo, luego de un "insulto", Saku se enfadó y, junto con Bo, llamó a su _Avatar_ a la batalla; _Gorre_. Con el gigantesco enemigo enfrente, Marina invocó a su _Rune-God_, _Ceres_, el coloso del agua protector de _Céfiro_, para hacerle frente. Junto con Ascot y Mario, Marina se preparaba para enfrentarse a esta amenaza, esperando que no sea tan difícil como _Magus_ anteriormente.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque cercano, Zero estaba observando la situación, esperando su momento para actuar y a la vez recolectar información. ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 23: ¡Dos contra uno!<em>**

**_Rune-God Ceres vs Avatar Gorre._**

_-Océano del Sur-_

Han pasado unos diez minutos desde que la pelea comenzó y los cielos sobre la isla destellaban constantemente, producto de la pelea entre guerreros. En uno de esos destellos, _Ceres_, el _Rune-God_ de Marina, caía al suelo rápidamente. Afortunadamente, Marina reaccionó a tiempo y logró detenerse antes de tocar el suelo debajo de ella, flotando a unos pocos metros de la arena de la playa.

"Ow, eso dolió…" comentó Marina, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacudirse el golpe. "Tengo que detenerla."

Y con eso, el coloso con forma de dragón azul comenzó a volar de nuevo, estando otra vez a la altura de el coloso de Saku; _Red Gorre_.

"Es muy fuerte…" dijo Marina dentro de _Ceres_, sintiendo como se le iba el aliento.

**"¡Por supuesto que lo soy!"** respondió Saku dentro de su _Avatar_ _Gorre._ **"¡Los _Avatars_ están en un nivel más elevado que los _Rune-Gods_ de ustedes!¿De verdad crees que me puedes vencer?"**

"¡Esto aún no se ha definido!"

**"Claro que si… además, tu no sirves para pelear… anciana…"**

Una vena apareció en la frente de Marina, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sus puños, intentando calmarse, resistiendo la tentación de dejar salir su furia.

_'¡Esta niña continua insultándome!'_ pensó Marina, usando todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por la ira. _'¡Me va a sacar de quicio!… estoy empezando a odiar a los niños pequeños.'_

**"¡Aquí voy!"** exclamó Saku dentro de su _Avatar._ **"_¡PAINFUL BLOW!_"**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _106-Scinfaxi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War_)

_Red Gorre_ se lanzó hacia _Ceres_, con su puño brillando de energía. La _Magic Knight_ no sabía que era eso, pero sabía que debía quitarse… y rápido. Marina obligó a _Ceres_ moverse a su izquierda, esquivando por poco al _Avatar_. Al ver que no estaba protegida, Marina atacó a Saku con su _Water Dragon_, dándole en la espalda al _Avatar_. Dentro de su coloso, Saku miraba más que enfadada a su oponente.

**"¡Muere!"** Exclamó la niña, mientras que los seis pétalos que tenía como "falda" comenzaron a girar, subiendo por el cuerpo de _Gorre_, hasta llegar a sus manos. **"_¡BLOOM OF DESTINY!_"**

Los seis pétalos comenzaron a girar más y más rápido, hasta que _Gorre_ lanzó la "falda" de pétalos, girando más rápidamente, hacia _Ceres_. Al ver la rueda de pétalos venir acercándose, Marina decidió intentar usar su velocidad para alejarse, evitando la rueda mortal. Pero pronto, la guerrera del agua se dio cuenta de que la rueda estaba justo detrás de ella.

"¿Me sigue?" preguntó Marina con algo de temor. "Esto no está bien."

**"¡Hahahahahaha!"** Marina podía escuchar la risa de Saku aún cuando ella estaba volando a gran velocidad, esquivando la rueda de pétalos. **"¡Esa falda te seguirá por todas partes!¡No la podrás evitar!"**

"¡Oh no!"

**"¡Bueno, me quedaré aquí viendo como eso te corta por la mitad!"** reía Saku, sintiendo su victoria segura.

"¿Segura?"

Antes de que pudiera ver quien era esta nueva voz, Saku sintió como algo empujaba a su _Avatar_. Cuando pudo ver que era, se dio cuenta de que era una criatura, una bestia alada color café bastante grande, un poco más de la mitad de tamaño que un _Rune-God_. Montando esta criatura, parado sobre su cabeza, estaba Ascot, el joven hechicero de _Céfiro_.

"¡No dejaré que lastimes a Marina!¡No lo permitiré!" exclamó el joven hechicero con determinación.

**"¿Qué no lo permitirás?"** preguntó Saku con cierta burla, fácilmente empujando a la criatura hacia atrás y alejándose de ella. **"¿Y qué has estado haciendo entonces?¿Acaso no ves que está por ser rebanada en dos?"**

"Confío en ella… ¡y sé que saldrá de esto!"

**"¿Qué dices?¿Como estas tan-? Oh…"** dijo Saku, entiendo de repente todo. **"Ya lo entiendo… así que te gusta, ¿No?"**

"¿Q-que?" preguntó Ascot nerviosamente, la pregunta sacándolo de concentración. "¿D-de que estás hablando?"

**"Por favor, es taaaaan obvio…"** dijo la joven niña dentro de su _Avatar._ **"Cualquier tonto puede darse cuenta de que estás enamorado de ella… claro, menos ella, lo cual afirma mi comentario de lo tonta que es."**

"¡Hey!¡Retira lo dicho!¡Déjala en paz!"

**"Si, de verdad te gusta. Conozco a los chicos de tu tipo; ella te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eres tan gallina que no puedes decirle lo que piensas, por miedo a que se aleje de ti… ¡Coooooobaaaaaardeeeeeeee!"**

"¡Oye!"

**"Vaya, eres un caso perdido, chico. Al parecer, no eres más que un GRAAAAAN perdedoooooor…"**

"¡Dije que ya basta!"

Ascot alzó su mano al frente, apuntando a _Gorre_, con su puño cerrado, una joya que estaba en su muñeca comenzó a brillar más y más. La bestia que el joven montaba en ese momento estaba recibiendo más energía de su dueño, y abrió su boca para lanzar un poderoso cilindro de energía celeste hacia el _Avatar_.

**"¿Esto es todo?"** preguntó Saku dentro de _Gorre_, preparándose para recibir el ataque.

Entonces, en el último momento, _Gorre_ reunió energía en su mano derecha y, con este, golpeó el cilindro de energía, mandándolo lejos del lugar. Ascot se sorprendió al ver esto, ya que ese ataque tenía toda su energía mágica… y no le hizo nada al coloso frente a él.

**"¡Mi turno!"** Exclamó la _Epitaph User_ con malicia. **"_¡PAINFUL BLOW!_"**

Ahora, el _Avatar_ _Gorre_ comenzó a volar a gran velocidad hacia Ascot y su criatura voladora. El joven ordenó a su mascota que esquivara el ataque, algo que la criatura no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Logró moverse a un lado para evitar el golpe... sin embargo, el _Avatar_ se volteó rápidamente y reunió más energía en su otro puño, creando de nuevo su ataque... y esta vez, la criatura no logró evitarlo, recibiendo el golpe de lleno, causándole gran dolor. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que mandó a bestia y a su dueño al suelo velozmente, la criatura desapreció casi después de recibir el golpe, no soportando recibir más ataques como ese.

A la velocidad a la que venía bajando, si no se detenía, Ascot podría morir cuando chocara con el suelo. Pero el joven hechicero estaba inconciente y no podía invocar a otra criatura, por lo que él caía a su inminente fin. Pero, antes de entrar a los bosques, una figura roja con azul y amarillo lo interceptó, sujetándolo y evitando que se estrellara contra el suelo. Se trataba de Mario, quien antes durante la pelea fue mandando al bosque de un golpe del _Avatar_, dejándolo inconciente por unos minutos.

Ahora, nuevamente despierto, el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_ llevaba a Ascot, que se estaba despertando poco a poco, a un lugar seguro, en las afueras del bosque.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Mario, viendo al hechicero abrir sus ojos.

"Si, gracias por salvarme…" respondió Ascot débilmente.

"No hay de qué." dijo, para luego voltear a ver a _Gorre_, que se acercaba a ellos. "Me encargaré de él. Tu descansa…"

"Muy bien. Perdón por no ser de ayuda."

"No te preocupes…"

Y con eso, Mario emprendió el vuelo, acercándose al _Avatar_ _Gorre_ de nuevo, viendo si es posible vencer a semejante coloso con sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _147-Dairansen (Great War)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¡AAAAAHHH!¡Me estoy cansando!"

Marina continuaba evitando el corte letal de la rueda/"falda" de pétalos que Saku le envió. No importando a donde fuera, esta la seguía, moviéndose en la misma dirección y ángulo que ella. Ya llevaba algunos minutos haciendo eso… y la verdad, ya era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

"¡Rayos!¡No hay opción!… ¡Debo enfrentármele!" Marina se detuvo e invocó su espada nuevamente, encarando la rueda mortal acercándose más y más a ella. "¡Aquí voy!¡HYAAA!" Con un grito de guerra, la joven se lanzó contra el disco de la muerte… y atacó.

_-¡SLASH!-_

_Ceres_ dio un fuerte y veloz corte con su espada justo cuando la rueda estaba a escasos metros del coloso. El corte fue tan fuerte que mandó la rueda de pétalos lejos, desviándola de su objetivo; ella.

"¡Que bien!" exclamó Marina, al ver que su plan había funcionado.

**_"¡Ten cuidado!¡Ahí viene de regreso!"_** Exclamó _Ceres_, advirtiendo a la joven.

"¿Qué dices?"

Y si, era cierto. Al mirar al frente, pudo ver la rueda regresar hacia ella a gran velocidad.

"¡Waaaaa!¿Que pasa?¿Acaso no tiene caso?"

**_"No, mira bien; gira más lento. ¡Marina, corta otra vez esa rueda!"_**

"¡De acuerdo!¡Aquí voy!"

La _Magic Knight_ realizó de nuevo un corte horizontal cuando la rueda se acercó a ella. Nuevamente, la rueda de pétalos fue mandada lejos, para luego regresarse contra Marina… pero, como _Ceres _dijo, esta vez venía más lento que antes.

"¡Creo que con una vez más bastará!"

Y con otro corte, la rueda de pétalos se deshizo; las seis placas de metal transparente cayeron al suelo antes de desaparecer. Al ver que ya no la seguía, Marina suspiró, aliviada por ya no tener que escapar.

"Que alivio. Eso ya me estaba cansando…" dijo Marina.

**_"No es momento de bajar la guardia."_** Expresó _Ceres._ **_"Durante nuestro escape, nos hemos alejado del campo de batalla… ¡Tus amigos están en peligro!"_**

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó la chica, recordando que sus amigos se quedaron a luchar contra el _Avatar Gorre._ "¡Oh no!¡Ascot!... ¡_Ceres_!¡Hay que irnos!¡Vamos!"

El coloso azul comenzó a volar velozmente hacia el lugar donde la batalla aún continuaba, la guerrera dentro de este deseando que no fuera tarde para sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _081-Enemy Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun_)

"_¡ULTRA FLAME!_"

Mario usaba su habilidad para volar para lanzar sus enormes bolas de fuego hacia el gigantesco _Avatar_ en todas direcciones. Debido al intenso calor de las flamas, el _Avatar_ _Gorre_ no podía seguir a su adversario más pequeño, y esto hacia enfadar a Saku.

**"¡AAAAHHH!¡Ya está bien!¡Te acabaré ahora!"**

El _Avatar_ se elevó más, siendo seguido por Mario, quien continuaba usando sus esferas de fuego para intentar quemar a su adversario, algunas de estas daban con el inmenso cuerpo del coloso, causándole daño a quien estaba dentro. A varios kilómetros sobre la tierra, _Gorre_ se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, viendo al fontanero acercarse, aún lanzando sus esferas de fuego.

**"¡Toma esto!"** exclamó Saku con furia. **"_¡ENERGY SHOT!_"**

De la esfera que tenía en el centro de su cuerpo, la que servía como cintura, varios dardos de energía rosada, del tamaño de uno o dos hombres, salieron dispararos hacia abajo. Las esferas de fuego se impactaron contra los dardos, siendo estos derrotados por el ataque del coloso con gran facilidad.

"¡Mama mía!" exclamó Mario, al ver el ataque dirigirse hacia él.

Usando su velocidad y habilidad de volar, Mario logró evitar los dardos de energía y además continuar su ataque de fuego por un rato, pero decidió dejar de atacar debido a que ninguna de sus esferas de fuego llegaba hasta _Gorre_.

**"¿Crees que puedes escapar, gordito?"** preguntó Saku dentro de su _Avatar._ **"¡Pues no podrás!"**

El _Avatar_ _Gorre_ comenzó a disparar más y más rápido, haciéndole más difícil a Mario el poder esquivar sus ataques. Entonces, el plomero vio un dardo acercarse a él a gran velocidad, uno que no podía evitar. En lugar de volar inútilmente Mario se quedó en su lugar, sujeto su capa mágica y, de un puñetazo, regresó el ataque a su punto de origen. Ese dardo de energía golpeó a _Gorre_ en el rostro, confundiéndolo por unos segundos, provocando que cancelara su ataque… algo que Mario vio como una oportunidad.

"¡Ahora!"

Usando su habilidad para volar, Mario se elevó por los aires, hasta estar sobre el _Avatar_, que comenzó a mirar para abajo, buscando al fontanero.

**"¿Donde está?"** preguntó Saku, buscándolo en todas partes.

"_¡HERE I GOOOO!_"

Saku miró hacia arriba… gran error. Mario, quien estaba arriba de ella, había sacado un enorme martillo dorado con rojo de sus pantalones. ¿Cómo le cupieron ahí? El mundo nunca lo sabrá. El punto es que Mario, con su martillo, iba bajando rápidamente justo cuando _Gorre_ miró hacia arriba.

"_¡ULTRA HAMMER!_"

_-¡CLAAAANK!-_

Después de eso, Saku sólo vio estrellas. Mario le dio un golpe muy fuerte al _Avatar_ justo en medio de las cejas, causándole gran dolor al _Avatar_ y, principalmente, a su ocupante.

**"¡Ooooowwww!"** exclamó Saku en dolor, al sentir que su cabeza estaba dentro de una campana. Mario continuó volando por un momento, aún con el martillo en su mano. El héroe de rojo y azul continuó volando y le dio otro fuerte golpe, esta vez, en la sien izquierda, causándole más dolor de cabeza al coloso. **"¡Basta!"**

Y ahí iba Mario de nuevo, listo para dar otro martillazo… pero esta vez, Saku ya estaba lista. Cuando Mario se acercó, la _Epitaph User_ lo tomó con ambas manos… bueno, si se le podría decir así, ya que no tenía dedos. El héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_ fue atrapado como mosca por su rival.

**"Muy bien, pequeño gordito."** dijo Saku con malicia. **"¡Veamos qué pasa si te aplasto!"**

Saku comenzó a aumentar la presión en sus manos, apretando más y más a Mario, quien no podía soltarse del agarre mortal, cosa que hizo reír a la niña.

**"¡Ahora si, veras lo que te voy-!"**

"_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

Del bosque que estaba abajo, un enorme cilindro de energía color azul celeste salió, viajando por el aire, hasta impactar en uno de los brazos que tenían sujetado a Mario. El coloso liberó al fontanero, quien rápidamente se alejó de él, para no ser atrapado de nuevo.

**"¿Pero que pasó?"** preguntó la joven _Phantom Knight_, sujetando su mano. Buscando por todas partes, pudo ver a su atacante, a pesar de estar escondido en el bosque cercando al océano. Se trataba de Zero, el _Maverick_ _Hunter_, que estaba escondido, recolectando información de sus enemigos. **"¡Tú!¡Me las paga-!"**

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

Un dragón de agua impactó en la espalda del _Avatar_, mandándolo al bosque debajo, tirando árboles cuando impactó contra ellos. Luego de unos segundos, Saku se levantó del suelo, su _Avatar_ siguiendo sus movimientos, para luego mirar hacia arriba y ver a _Ceres_, el _Rune-God_ que Marina controlaba, flotando sobre ella.

**"¡Ya verás, anciana!"** Exclamó la joven, olvidándose por completo de Mario y Zero, lanzándose hacia Marina, comenzando nuevamente una batalla de colosos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_)

Zero suspiró al ver que Mario estaba bien y que Marina, junto con su coloso _Ceres_, habían regresado. A pesar de su reputación de ser alguien frío y serio, el _Hunter_ se preocupaba por sus amigos y haría lo que fuera por salvarlos. Antes, sólo tomaba a X y Axl como sus verdaderos amigos, pero en esta aventura, los héroes de otros mundos se habían vuelto, poco a poco, en algo importante para él.

"¡Zero!"

Y hablando de héroes…

El _Hunter_ pudo observar que Mario estaba bajando a tierra, a lado de él, sujetando su enorme martillo dorado con rojo. El plomero lo miró con confusión, no sabiendo porqué estaba escondido ahí.

"¿Donde estabas?" preguntó el fontanero cuando tocó tierra. "Creímos que te dejamos muy atrás."

"No, en realidad estaba aquí desde el principio." Respondió Zero seriamente, causando que Mario lo mirara con sorpresa. "No se los dije, pero llegué aquí cuando comenzó la batalla entre Marina y esa niña."

"¿Y porque no nos has ayudado?¿No viste que nos estaban ganando? Yo solo no podía hacerle mucho daño que digamos: mis ataques son como golpes de mosquito para ella."

"Si… pero sabía que ustedes podían enfrentarse a ese coloso sin mi ayuda. Mientras, estoy recolectando información."

"¿Información?¿Que tipo de información?"

"De esas criaturas…" dijo Zero, viendo la batalla entre _Gorre_ y _Ceres_, ambos dándose fuertes golpes. "Desde que vi al _Avatar_ verde, el que se enfrentó contra los _Rune-Gods_ de las _Magic Knights_, sentí algo raro en el… algo similar a… datos…"

"¿Datos?"

"Si, y por eso decidí analizar a este _Avatar,_ pero para hacerlo, no puedo entrar en batalla: necesito estar quieto para recolectar toda la información posible."

"Ya veo."

"Mario, debo pedirte que continúes peleando." Expresó el _Hunter_. "Necesito ver que pueden hacer los _Avatars_, para así poder defendernos mejor."

"¡No te preocupes, haré lo posible!" exclamó Mario, levantando uno de sus pulgares. "¡Lo noquearé esta vez!"

"¿No que tus golpes no le pueden hacer daño?"

"¡Encontraré la forma!"

"Será difícil: siento decir que, sin el poder de un _N-Warrior_, no podrás hacerle daño. Este enemigo está más allá de tus poderes."

"Debe tener un punto débil que pueda explotar con o sin poderes de _N-Warrior_. A veces es suficiente con pelear bien."

"Normalmente… pero no creo que esta sea una situación de esas. Como sea, intenta entretenerlo para que Marina si pueda derrotarla."

"Tengo una mejor idea."

"¿Ah sí?¿Cual es?"

"¡Mira y aprende!"

Con esto dicho, Mario volvió a emprender el vuelo, alejándose de Zero, quien sólo se quedo viendo seriamente.

"No se mueran…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _178-Double Prayer- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

_Ceres_ y _Red Gorre_ continuaban su batalla, dándose golpes, o en el caso de _Ceres_ sablazos, bloqueando los ataques del contrincante. Los dos colosos viajaban por el aire a gran velocidad, iluminando el cielo alrededor de ellas.

"¡Ríndete, niña!" exclamó Marina desde su _Rune-God_.

**"¡Jamás, anciana!"** Respondió Saku, dentro de su _Avatar_, de la misma manera. **"¡No perderemos contra ti!"**

"¿Perderemos?" preguntó Marina con confusión.

**"¡Bo!¡Es tu turno!"**

**"¡Ok!"**

Entonces, la figura roja se introdujo en el agujero que había en una de las dos placas de metal que giraban alrededor de la cintura del coloso. Al mismo tiempo, una figura azul salió de la otra placa de metal; esta figura era idéntica a la figura roja, salvo que su casco, en lugar de parecer un sol, parecía una luna creciente, con ambos picos como si fueran cuernos.

"¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?" preguntó Marina con confusión. "¿Cambió de forma?"

**_"Cuidado, Marina, Gorre tiene dos modalidades de combate."_** Expresó su _Rune-God_ con seriedad. **_"Con la que peleaste anteriormente es el modo de Red-Gorre, controlado por esa niña. Esta, es otra modalidad; Blue-Gorre."_**

"Entonces… debe ser la parte que controla su hermano gemelo…" inquirió la guerrera del agua, mirando al nuevo coloso con intriga y precaución. "¡Los dos forman un solo _Avatar_!"

Marina se preparó para cualquier cosa que planeara esta nueva figura azul, por lo que se colocó en guardia para estar segura. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que _Blue Gorre_ comenzó a alejarse de ella, algo totalmente distinto a antes.

"¿Pero qué-?" preguntó Marina con confusión.

**"¡Aléjate!"** exclamó Bo dentro de _Blue Gorre_, alejándose de Marina, dejando algo que parecía burbujas gigantes.

"¡Eso no!" exclamó ella, haciendo que _Ceres_ persiguiera a _Gorre_, rompiendo las burbujas al pasar.

_Ceres_ perseguía a _Gorre_ a gran velocidad, esperando alcanzarlo y así atacarlo. Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ era más rápido que el _Rune-God_, por lo que continuaba alejándose más y más.

"¡No lo alcanzaré!" exclamó Marina, al ver a _Gorre_ alejándose.

Entonces, _Blue Gorre_ se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Marina, quien no estaba preparada para este cambio de táctica.

"¡Uh-oh!"

**"_¡PARADISE INVITE!_"**

_Blue Gorre_ le dio un fuerte puñetazo a _Ceres_ en el rostro, lo cual lo empujó hacia atrás, para luego sujetarlo por las axilas.

**"¡Saku!"** exclamó Bo dentro de _Blue Gorre_.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Marina, viendo algo que no creía.

En ese momento, de la otra placa de metal, _Red Gorre_ salió, quedando frente a _Blue Gorre_, quien sujetaba a _Ceres_ firmemente. Entonces, _Red Gorre_ comenzó a golpear a _Ceres_ varias veces por su cuerpo.

**"¡Vamosvamosvamosvamosvamos!"** exclamó _Red Gorre_, dándole más y más puñetazos a _Ceres_.

Luego de unos guantos golpes, el coloso rojo comenzó a reunir energía en su puño derecho y con este le dio un poderoso golpe a _Ceres_… uno que lo mandó lejos en el aire… tan rápido que parecía que se convertiría en estrella. Ambos _Gorres_ miraron a _Ceres_ alejarse en el cielo, _Red Gorre_ con las manos en la cintura, satisfecha de su trabajo, y _Blue Gorre_ moviendo la mano, como despidiéndose.

**"¡Adiós!"** dijo _Blue Gorre_.

Mas tarde, vemos al _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ en el suelo, con una mitad en la playa y la otra en el mar, luego de caer desde una altura increíble, casi del límite con el espacio. El coloso comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, sujetándose la cabeza.

"Ow, eso dolió aún más…" se quejó Marina, frotando su mano en su cabeza.

**"¡Hahahaha!¡Y eso no es todo, anciana!"** La guerrera del agua miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que Saku, dentro de _Gorre_, se burlaba de ella y que descendía para estar a su lado. **"¿Ahora vez que no estás a mi nivel?"**

"¡Cállate niña malcriada!" exclamó la _Magic Knight_, creando uno de sus ataques especiales. "_¡ICICLE BLADES!_"

Varias gotas de agua comenzaron a formarse alrededor de _Ceres_, mismas que comenzaron a hacerse más y más grandes. Llego un momento en el que las gotas se solidificaron, creando así lanzas de hielo, mismas que fueron lanzadas hacia el frente en dirección al _Avatar_, que tuvo que emprender el vuelo para evitar que lo golpearan.

"¡Es muy rápida!" exclamó Marina, viendo como su ataque era esquivado.

**"¡No es cierto!"** expresó Saku con burla. **"¡Es sólo que eres muy lenta!"**

"Te gusta andar insultando a los demás, ¿Verdad?" preguntó la chica de cabello azul, con una vena en su frente.

**"No… sólo le digo a las personas sus verdades."**

"Claro…"

Sin decir más, ambos gigantes continuaron su batalla por varios minutos, lanzando sus mejores ataques el uno contra el otro, a veces recibiéndolos y otras veces evitándolos. Se veían cansados luego de tanta lucha, pero se veía claramente que _Ceres_ estaba perdiendo, algo que las dos chicas sabían.

**"Parece que te estás cansando, anciana."** Expresó la _Epitaph User_ con burla, aunque se veía cansada.

"Tú también, mocosa." respondió Marina, respirando con algo de dificultad.

**"Si, pero no estoy tan cansada como tú, así que parece que ganaré este combate."**

"¡Se olvida de mi!"

De pronto, frente a Ceres, apareció Mario de nuevo, usando su capa mágica para poder volar.

**"Claro que me olvido de ti" **Dijo Saku con burla. **"Eres muy pequeño, por lo que no podrías hacerme nada."**

"Bueno, seré pequeño ahora… ¡pero pronto no lo seré!"

**"¿De que estas hablando?"**

"Ya verás… ¡Admira!¡El objeto de tu destrucción!" exclamó Mario, sacando un objeto de su camisa.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Pero, cuando el plomero lo sacó, tanto Saku como Marina miraron al hombre con confusión… antes de que la _Epitaph User _comenzara a reírse a carcajadas.

**"¿Un hongo?"** preguntó Saku entre risas. **"¡¿No me digas que ese es el objeto de mi destrucción?¡PA-TE-TI-CO!"**

Mientras Saku reía, Marina también se quedó pensando. Muy bien, sabía que un hongo inofensivo, extraño porque tenía ojos, pero inofensivo, seria inútil contra un gigante como el _Avatar_ _Gorre_. Sin embargo, la mirada de confianza de Mario le dio algo de seguridad.

"Te equivocas…" dijo el héroe de gorra roja. "No es un hongo normal; es un _MegaMushroom_, y ahora, ¡veras sus asombrosas habilidades!"

Y con eso, Mario de devoró el hongo, del tamaño de su mano, de un bocado. Saku comenzó a reír más, ya que se había comido el "objeto de su destrucción" de un bocado. Pero entonces, tanto ella como Marina notaron algo.

Mario comenzó a crecer… crecer mucho… ¡realmente **_MUCHO_**!

"¡¿Pero qué-?" dijo Marina, viendo al pequeño hombre crecer más y más a cada segundo.

**"¿-está pasando?"** terminó Saku la pregunta de la joven.

Ahora, frente a _Gorre_, estaba Mario, del tamaño de _Ceres_ que estaba detrás de él. En enorme fontanero, aún con su capa amarilla, chocó sus puños al frente de él, mirando a Saku con determinación.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _064-Fight Against an Armed Boss- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG_)

"_LET'S-A-GO!_" exclamó Mario, su voz cambiando a una más grave por el tamaño, lanzándose contra _Gorre_ y embistiéndolo con fuerza.

**"¡AH!¡Suéltame, panzón!"** exclamó Saku, siendo su _Avatar_ elevado al cielo por la fuerza de Mario.

"¡Resiento eso!"

Mario soltó a _Gorre_ y comenzó a darle varios golpes en el rostro, para terminar con una patada… que por un segundo, su pie parecía que había crecido al tamaño de su mismo cuerpo. El _Avatar_ fue lanzado hacia atrás, girando varios metros en el aire. Entonces, Mario se acercó a _Gorre_, por lo que Saku le hizo frente. Al final, ambos colosos quedaron sujetos de manos, aplicando fuerzas para ver quién era más fuerte.

**"¡Ow!"** Exclamó Saku con enfado. **"¡Ya verás!¡Vamos, Bo!"**

El otro muñeco gigante color azul salió de una de las placas de metal. _Blue Gorre_ salió de detrás del otro _Gorre_ y apareció sobre ambos colosos, dispuesto a golpear a Mario. Pero en ese momento, Marina apareció dentro de _Ceres_ y embistió al otro coloso azul, mandándolo hacia atrás. Saku vio a su hermano herido, perdiendo concentración por unos segundos, los suficientes como para darle oportunidad a Mario de sujetarla de un brazo y comenzar a girar sobre sí mismo, antes de aventar a _Red Gorre_ hacia _Blue Gorre_, chocando contra este. Mario y _Ceres_ se colocaron en guardia, esperando la reacción de sus enemigos.

**"¡Ow!¡Eso dolió!"** Exclamó Saku con enfado. **"¡Suficiente!¡Vamos, Bo!¡Hagámoslo!"**

**"¿Segura, hermana?"** preguntó el hermano pequeño con confusión.

**"¡Claro, vamos!"**

De pronto, los seis pétalos rosados transparentes que servían como falda de ambos colosos se colocaron detrás de ellos, mientras ambos muñecos se veían frente a frente. Las dos placas de metal se colocaron al frente de ellos, una a lado de la otra, mientras que un extraño cañón de energía formado por varios hexágonos transparentes se comenzó a materializar en el centro de ambas placas de metal.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Marina con algo de miedo, viendo ese extraño cañón.

**_"Es el arma más poderosa de los Avatars, una técnica terrible… el Data Drain…"_**respondió _Ceres_, el _Rune-God _de Marina.

"¿_Data Drain_?"

**_"Es una técnica extraña; puede ser usada como un simple ataque de energía, pero también tiene otras cualidades. Data Drain puede hacer que un ser viviente entre en un coma profundo al 'reescribir sus datos', uno del cual nunca despertará… y también puede hacer que los seres con súper poderes los pierdan y se vuelvan comunes y corrientes por lo mismo."_**

"¿Qué?¡Entonces-!"

**_"Si una Magic Knight o un N-Warrior recibe ese ataque, perderá todos sus poderes. La fuente mágica de las Magic Knights desaparecerá y el Nova Crystal de los N-Warriors se apagará._****"**

"¡Hay que advertirle a Mario!"

* * *

><p>"Esta energía… ¡Es inmensa!"<p>

Abajo, Zero continuaba analizando la información que le llegaba. Cuando _Gorre_ invocó ese extraño cañón, los niveles de energía se dispararon, tanto que la computadora del _Ride-Chaser_ estalló. Sin embargo, su cerebro humano, junto con los nanobots de su cuerpo, pudieron analizar la información sin mucho problema.

"Ese poder… ¡Lo tengo!¡Ya sé lo que es!" Exclamó el _Hunter_, descubriendo algo importante de esto. "Oh no… ¡Rayos!" exclamó, llevándose una mano a uno de sus oídos. _"¡Mario!¡¿Me escuchas?"_

* * *

><p>"¿Zero?" preguntó Mario extrañado, llevándose una mano a su oído izquierdo, donde estaba su comunicador. "¿Qué sucede?"<p>

_"¡No hay tiempo!¡Debes esquivar esa técnica!¡Si la recibes, no sé que podría pasar!"_

"No te preocupes, ya lo tengo pensado."

_"¿Qué?¿Qué piensas-?"_

"Usaré toda mi energía y la reuniré en mi capa. Le regresaré el tiro."

_"¡No sabemos si eso funcionará!¡Es mucha energía y detecto algo extraño en ella!¡Puede que los poderes de tu capa no funcionen en absoluto!"_

"Como Alan dice; los _N-Warriors_ podemos hacer milagros."

_"¡Tu no eres un N-Warrior!¡No tienes una Keyblade!"_

"Lo sé, pero yo creo en eso. ¡Ahí viene!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

**"¡Toma esto gordito!"** exclamó Saku con enfado. **"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"**

El cañón disparó una enorme esfera negra hacia Mario, viajando a gran velocidad. El fontanero reunió toda su energía en la capa amarilla, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ella, mientras esta brillaba de color dorado.

"¡No me falles, capa mágica!" exclamó Mario. "_HERE I GO!_"

Con todas sus fuerzas, colocando todas sus esperanzas en su capa mágica y en la suerte. Mario inició el ataque, uno que esperaba que pudiera regresarle el ataque. Sin embargo, Zero estaba en lo cierto: la capa mágica no sería suficiente para regresarle el ataque, ya que Mario simplemente no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Si el ataque conectaba, todo estaría perdido para el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom._

Pero el destino no lo quiso así…

De pronto, Mario sintió algo extraño: algo apareció en su mano derecha, algo que parecía una espada, y esta estaba enrollada con su capa mágica. Con este nuevo objeto, Mario golpeó la esfera negra, causando que ambas energías colisionaran y pelearan por la supremacía. Al final, algo extraño pasó; no lo regresó, ni lo recibió… si no ambas cosas…

La enorme esfera negra fue reflejada de nuevo a _Gorre_, no antes de causar daño en Mario y recibir parte del ataque. Al ver que su ataque venía hacia ellos, Saku y Bo miraron sorprendidos.

**"¿Qué ra-?¡AAAAAHHHH!"**

Ambos gigantes recibieron su propio ataque, siendo encerrados en una enorme esfera negra, con varias bandas de colores girando a su alrededor, bandas formadas por lo que parecían ser letras. Luego de un rato, la esfera desapareció y ambas partes de _Gorre_ comenzaron a caer a tierra, al parecer sus dueños estaban inconscientes.

A Mario le pasaba lo mismo; el ataque también lo afectó, encerrándolo en una esfera negra también. Igualmente que _Gorre_, la esfera desapareció luego de un rato, dejando caer al gigantesco Mario. Mientras caía, Mario comenzó a encogerse, regresando a la normalidad, mientras que trozos de su capa mágica desaparecían, como si estuviera formado por datos de computadora, aunque la mayor parte de la capa permaneció intacta, cubriendo su cuerpo. El plomero, desmayado, continuaba cayendo a tierra, y hubiera caído de no ser porque Marina, dentro de _Ceres_, lo tomó en una de sus manos.

"¡Oye!¿Estás bien?¡Hey!" exclamó la _Magic Knight_, tratando de despertar a su aliado, mientras descendía a tierra. Pero sus palabras de la joven guerrera caían en oídos sordos. "¡Oye!¡Despierta!"

**_"No te preocupes, Marina…"_** Expresó _Ceres_.** _"Aún puedo sentir su energía vital en el… además, no recibió el poder completo del Data Drain, por lo que creo que estará bien."_**

"Eso espero, _Ceres_…"

**"¡OOOOOOOWWWWWW!"**

Marina alzó la vista y vio a _Red Gorre_ levantándose con dificultad del suelo.

"Oh no, ¿No me digan que quieren continuar peleando?" preguntó la joven guerrera, dejando a Mario en el suelo, en un lugar seguro y preparándose para continuar luchando, invocando su espada. "¡No me rendiré!"

Al levantarse completamente, Saku se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba; sus energías estaban muy bajas, _Gorre_ estaba lastimado por su propio ataque, y, si esto continuaba, ella perdería la habilidad de mantener al _Avatar_ activo.

**"¡NonononononoNOOO!"** Exclamó la joven con enfado. **"¡No puede ser!¡No lo creo!"**

"¿Uh?" preguntó la _Magic Knight_, confundida por la reacción de la chica.

**"¡NononoNO!... No puedo continuar luchando en estas condiciones… ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!"** exclamó la pequeña niña dentro de su _Avatar_, para luego señalar a Marina. **"¡Esto no ha terminado!¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, te _Data Drainearé_!"**

Y así de simple, el coloso desapareció, llevándose consigo a Saku y Bo. Marina miró a todos lados, esperando a que los atacaran por sorpresa… pero, al ver que no era el caso, la guerrera suspiró aliviada.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" dijo Marina, cansada por lo que acababa de pasar. "¿_Data Drainearé_ es una palabra?"

"¡Oye!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _098-Deepening Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

La guerrera miró hacia abajo, escuchando a alguien, y ahí pudo ver a Zero, quien estaba ayudando a Ascot a caminar, recargado en su hombro.

"¡Tú!" exclamó Marina, señalándolo acusadoramente con la mano izquierda de _Ceres._ "¿En dónde has estado?¡Estábamos en graves problemas!"

"Estaba cerca, mirando la pelea." respondió Zero tranquilamente… aunque eso tuvo un efecto contrario en Marina.

"Mirando… ¡¿Mirando la pelea?¿Sabes cuánto nos costó el vencerlo!" exclamó la joven, sumamente furiosa… y era normal.

"C-cálmate Marina…" dijo Ascot nerviosamente al ver a la joven enfadada. No era bueno hacerla enfadar… mucho menos cuando ella estaba dentro de un robot gigante. "Él tenía una razón para hacer lo que hizo. Ya me lo explicó a mi… aunque no lo entiendo mucho…"

"Es normal…" dijo el _Hunter._ "No eres de un mundo tecnológico como el mío, por eso no entiendes los conceptos que digo."

"Oh, lo siento…"

"No te desanimes muchacho, es normal."

"¡No explica lo que estabas haciendo!" exclamó Marina de nuevo, haciendo que la atención regresara a ella.

"Mejor regresemos al castillo." Dijo Zero tranquilamente, no sintiéndose amenazado por una mujer enfadada dentro de un robot gigante… lo cual era extraño. "Ustedes tres han de estar cansados. Además de que quiero comentarles lo que descubrí mientras peleaban contra ese _Avatar_."

"Mas vale que eso valga la pena." Dijo Marina, su rostro algo sádico. "¡De lo contrario, te cortaré esa cabellera que tienes!"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Zero, ahora sí con algo de enfado. "¡Si te metes con mi cabello, me meto con el tuyo!"

"¡Deja mi cabello en paz!"

"¡Tu deja el mío!"

"Cálmense los dos…" dijo Ascot, intentando poner orden. "Mejor regresemos ya."

"¿Qué hay de la torre?" preguntó Marina. "¡Debemos destruirla!"

"¿Cuál torre?" preguntó Zero.

"¡Aquella que está all-!" expresó… pero cuando la joven volteó en dirección a donde estaba la torre, esta ya no estaba ahí. "¿Ah?¿Qué pasó?"

"Estaban tan concentradas en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta cuando la destruí." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Me escabullí y la corté. Era algo difícil, pero luego de unos intentos logré destruirla. Parece que la barrera que usaba era muy débil, extendiéndola para cubrir esta isla para que no pudiéramos entrar en primer lugar."

"Oh, ya… como sea, entonces regresemos al castillo. Espero que Mario despierte."

Unos minutos después, los cuatro comenzaron el regreso al castillo, Marina en su _Rune-God_, Zero y Mario iban con Ascot en una de sus criaturas voladoras, debido a que la motocicleta de Zero se había descompuesto cuando intentó analizar la información de _Gorre_, aunque no la dejó en el lugar para que otras personas no usen su tecnología.

Ahora, Zero esperaba a regresar, ansioso por comentar sus descubrimientos cerca de los _Avatars_.

_'Si esto es verdad… esos gigantes tienen un punto débil.'_

De pronto, el _Hunter_ notó algo: la capa mágica de Mario aún cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, en especial la parte superior de su cuerpo y brazo derecho. Esto no llamó la atención de Zero: lo que sí lo hizo fue algo que salía de la capa, que lo intrigaba. Cuando Zero se acercó y retiró la capa de Mario, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de algo…

…que Mario sujetaba una _Keyblade_.

_'¿También es un N-Warrior?'_ pensó el _Hunter_ con intriga. _'Ya veo: por eso logró regresar el Data Drain. Su corazón y deseos debieron ser tan fuertes en ese momento que la Keyblade apareció en sus manos. Excelente… con esto, quizás tengamos más ventaja…'_

**Fin del Capítulo 23**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_**_008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Nuestro grupo se acerca al volcán de _Céfiro_… oh bueno, volcanes… _Céfiro_ es más grande que el que vi en la serie.

**X:** ¡Cuidado!¡No estamos solos en este lugar!

**Haseo:** ¡Hey, ahora sí, podremos comenzar!… ¡Los mataré!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **El Fuego interno de Lucy.**_

**Lucy: **Como te atreves… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así?¡No dejaré que salgas de aquí con vida!

**Alan:** ¿Que? Ella es…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Mario.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Mario-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.51 mts.-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 75-80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Desconocido-_**

**_-Aura Element: Fuego-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder antes de obtener Keyblade: 18,500 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder después de obtener Keyblade: 38,500 unidades.-_**

**_-Super Novan: No-_**

**_-Bankai Armor: No-_**

**_-Eavon Summon: No-_**

**_-Accediendo a base de datos generales:-_**

**_-Mario-_**

**_-Planeta de origen: Mushroomia.-_**

**_-Galaxia: Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Descripción: El héroe indiscutido de Mushroom Kingdom, Mario ha vivido incontables aventuras en su mundo, salvando al reino de las invasiones frecuentes, normalmente efectuadas por su archienemigo, Bowser.-_**

**_-Con la ayuda de su hermano Luigi, Mario ha logrado detener cientos de estas invasiones y mantenido la paz en el reino.-_**

**_-La edad de Mario y Luigi, así de cómo los habitantes de Mushroomia, es difícil de calcular. Según estudios de Novaterra, las personas de Mushroomia tienen vidas mucho más largas de lo normal.-_**

**_-Se cree que esto es producto al efecto de los Hongos que crecen en ese mundo y que solo afecta a los que nacen ahí, así como a poca gente de otros mundos. Si esto es verdad, Mario puede tener más de cien años y parecer igual de veinte.-_**

**_-Mario y Luigi le hicieron frente al mago oscuro Exus cuando este estaba buscando los Zodiacal Rings, uno de ellos estaba en el castillo de Mushroom Kingdom. Debido a que Exus estaba muy cansado después de pelear en Shadow Realm, Pokearth, Digital World East y South, y Hylia, Mario y Luigi pudieron derrotarlo, aunque eso no evitó que se llevara el objeto. Cuando el grupo de héroes llegó a ese mundo, Mario y Luigi se aliaron con ellos para seguir a Exus, quien viajó a Replira (mundo de los Maverick Hunters), para detenerlo.-_**

**_-Desde entonces, se ha vuelto un gran aliado para el grupo, ya que sus objetos mágicos de Mushroomia les han servido en muchas ocasiones.-_**

**_-Recientemente obtuvo una Keyblade, Fire Star Hero, por sus fuertes deseos.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice: <strong>Bueno, otro capítulo más. ¿Que les pareció? En este capítulo hice varios cambios... bueno, unos pocos en realidad, pero si ligeramente importantes._

_Si, le cambié los nombres a los mundos de Mario y Link: Ninten se volvió Mushroomia y Trizen se volvió Hylia. Creo que quedan más acorde a las series, ¿no?_

_Ahora, con Mario... ¿Cuanto mide exactamente? Yo le puse un aproximado, porque según esto, Princess Peach mide 1.58-1.60 mts (un aproximado se supone), y dado que Mario (como Super Mario, que es el Mario que uso) es ligeramente más pequeño que Peach, siento que mide al menos unos diez centímetros menos. No he encontrado la medida de Mario, (excepto de un supuesto poster tamaño real donde Mario mide 1.51) así que si alguien la encuentra, pasenmela y arreglo esto =P_

_Bueno, Mario tiene Keyblade... y sucede MUCHO antes que en la versión anterior (ocurre al final del Ep5). Lo hice para que Mario sea más protagonico y peligroso que antes. Veamos quien más obtiene Keyblades antes XD_

_Mañana subiré la imagen, porque ahora es muy tarde._

_Y dado que Fanfiction sigue sin dejar los enlaces en los profiles, las siguientes canciones e imagenes las pondré despues._

_Bueno, es todo... hablamos el otro fin de semana, y a los que no les he contestado sus mensajes, espero responderlos durante el Domingo..._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	25. Cap 24: El fuego interno de Lucy

**_19/FEB/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Saku y Bo, los gemelos _Epitaph Users_, invocaron a su _Avatar_, _Gorre_ - _The Machinator_, a la batalla, para derrotar a los jóvenes héroes. Para llevar la pelea al mismo nivel, Marina invocó a su _Rune-God_, _Ceres_, y le hizo frente al coloso con forma de muñecos. El joven hechicero Ascot invocó a una de sus criaturas, y él, junto con Mario, peleó a lado de Marina.

Mientras tanto, Zero, el _Maverick Hunter_, se quedó observando la batalla desde lejos, analizado al _Avatar_ en la pelea, intentando descifrar algo que le ayudara a él y a sus compañeros en la lucha contra esos colosos.

Mientras, Marina tenía algunos problemas al enfrentarse a _Gorre_… y eso era porque el _Avatar_ eran dos seres en uno. Ascot cayó vencido rápidamente y Mario estaba a punto de perder. Cuando Marina estaba en problemas, el fontanero apareció frente al _Avatar_, se comió un hongo y… creció… creció MUCHO. El tamaño del héroe bigotón era del mismo que _Ceres_ y un poco más pequeño que _Gorre_, y fue suficiente para hacer retroceder al gigante enemigo. Durante la lucha, Mario obtuvo su _Keyblade_, volviéndose realmente un _N-Warrior_, protector de la de unos momentos, Saku decidió retirarse, habiendo tenido suficiente batalla por un día.

Zero apareció de nuevo frente a ellos y decidieron regresar al castillo… no sin antes que Marina amenazara al joven de larga cabellera por haberlos abandonado.

Sólo queda un grupo… ¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 24: El fuego interno de Lucy.<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _156-Cephiro Ruined- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Una hora antes, Lucy, al igual que Marina, veía el estado actual de _Céfiro_; un mundo marchito, su hermoso resplandor casi por apagarse, a punto de ser destruido por fuerzas negativas externas. Los bellos cielos azules, bosques verdes y frondosos, agua cristalina, el paisaje pacifico… todo eso había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por nubes de tormenta, vientos huracanados, erupciones volcánicas, terremotos y una sensación de miedo y desesperación. La joven de cabellos rojos pensaba tristemente al ver ese bello mundo en ese estado tan deplorable.

_'Que triste…' _pensó ella. _'Que triste se ve este mundo. Tanto trabajo, tanto esfuerzo, tantas batallas y sufrimiento por hacer que este mundo volviera a ser bello… sólo para que otros seres lleguen y lo destruyan… no se los perdonaré…'_

**_"Tranquilízate, Lucy…"_**

_'Rayearth…¿Escuchaste lo que pensé?'_

**_"No, pero puedo sentir la tristeza de tu corazón. No te preocupes, siempre hay esperanza. Cree en ti misma y en tus amigas, así como la gente que te ha apoyado y los nuevos amigos, y podrás rescatar Céfiro."_**

_'Claro, Rayearth, juntos lograremos salvar este mundo…'_

"¡Oye, Lucy!"

La joven guerrera, dentro del _Rune-God_ de fuego, volteó a ver a Caldina, la que la había llamado, que estaba en la mano derecha del gigante de fuego.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó la mujer morena. "Andas muy callada, ¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, claro que no…" respondió la joven guerrera del fuego. "Sólo andaba pensando en lo último que ha ocurrido." Dijo ella, sintiendo algo de tristeza.

"No, sé que andas pensando en algo más." expresó Caldina, sonriendo de manera traviesa.

"¿Uh?¿De qué hablas?"

"Si, andas pensando en él, ¿no?"

"¿Él? Caldina, ¿De qué estás ha-?"

"De ese joven de nombre extraño, X."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _159-Mokona- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Nuevamente, algo que esta ocurriéndole mucho últimamente, Lucy se sonrojó ante la idea de estar pensando en el joven de ojos verdes. Se sonrojó aún más cuando escuchó a ese joven estornudar a lo lejos, volando a su izquierda, creyendo que había escuchado lo que la mujer morena había dicho.

"¡C-Caldina!¡¿Qué estás diciendo?" exclamó la joven pelirroja.

"Oh… ¡Entonces si era cierto!" exclamó Caldina con intriga y malicia.

"¿E-eh?"

"Marina me lo contó; que últimamente estas nerviosa cuando él está cerca. ¿Lo admiras?... o acaso-"

"¡N-no!¡Nada de eso!"

"¿Entonces?"

"B-bueno… yo sólo… yo…"

**_"¿Sabes, Lucy? Es bueno admirar a alguien…"_**

"¡¿Tu también, _Rayearth_?" cuestionó la joven pelirroja con asombro.

**_"Sólo digo la verdad…"_**

"Hasta tu _Rune-God_ lo admite..." dijo Caldina. "Vamos Lucy, admítelo, así te sentirás mejor…"

"B-bueno…" comenzó la joven guerrera apenada, terminando la frase en voz baja.

"¿Uh? No te escuché." dijo Caldina, colocando una de sus manos a lado de su oreja izquierda. Lucy volvió a hablar, nuevamente en susurro. "Sigo sin escucharte…"

"¡Que si!¡Lo admiró!" exclamó Lucy. "¿Estás feliz?"

"Uh… ¿Interrumpo algo?"

El rostro de la joven se volvió completamente rojo al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, mientras que la mujer de cabello rosado reía a carcajadas. Lentamente, Lucy volteó a un lado, el gigante donde estaba ella también haciendo lo mismo. Volando a su lado, estaba X, vistiendo la armadura _Falcon_ que le permitía volar, mirando a ambas mujeres con confusión. Es bueno, pensó ella, que, por estar dentro de _Rayearth_, no tenía que ocultar su rostro para que no la vieran sonrojarse.

"E-e-X, ¿Q-que pasa?" preguntó Lucy, sumamente nerviosa.

"No, nada…" respondió el _Hunter_. "Alan y yo queremos saber cuanto más nos tardaremos en llegar."

**_"No falta mucho…"_** respondió _Rayearth._ **_"En un momento comenzaremos a ver las montañas a donde vamos…"_**

"Ya veo…" respondió, mirando a Caldina, quien estaba riendo a carcajadas, luego a Lucy, o _Rayearth_ en este caso. "¿Sucede algo?"

"¡Eh!" exclamó la pelirroja. "¡N-no, nada!"

"Nada en especial." dijo Caldina, aún riendo traviesamente, llamando la atención de X. "Es sólo que Lucy te-"

"¡Caldina!"

Lucy rápidamente movió su otra mano para silenciar a la bailarina, no recordando que ella estaba dentro de un gigante, aplastando a la hermosa mujer para callarla. Caldina a duras penas alcanzó a gritar antes de que la otra mano de _Rayearth_ se posara sobre ella, atrapándola entre ambas manos. Lucy aún no se daba cuenta de eso, sólo estaba preocupada porque la habitante de _Cizeta_ no dijera su "secreto".

_'Ahora sé porque Ascot siempre le hace eso a Caldina…'_ pensó la guerrera de fuego. _'… ella siempre ha de estar tratando de revelar algo personal.'_

Al ver esto, X estaba confundido… y preocupado, esperando que Lucy no haya matado a la mujer. Pero, luego de ver las manos del gigante de fuego y detectar la presencia de Caldina con sus escáneres, se relajó un poco.

"Bueno, le avisaré a Alan que estamos por llegar." dijo X, alejándose de ambas mujeres.

Lucy soltó un suspiro, esperando que no haya escuchado la conversación… y fue cuando sintió unos golpecitos en sus manos que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Rápidamente separó sus manos, esperando no haber matado accidentalmente a su compañera. Se alivió cuando vio que estaba viva, adolorida, pero viva, frotando varias partes de su cuerpo. Sintió un enorme nerviosismo cuando vio que la mujer la veía con furia.

"¡¿Qué tratabas de hacer?¡¿Matarme?" exclamó Caldina, con un curita y algunas vendas en sus brazos y piernas, además de una vena roja en su frente.

"L-lo siento Caldina… reaccioné sin pensar." Respondió la pelirroja con nerviosismo, sólo ganándose la mirada de odio de la morena.

Mientras la joven trataba de calmar a su compañera, X regresó a donde estaba, volando a más de veinte o treinta metros de _Rayearth_, a un lado de Alan, quien estaba sobre _Articuno_.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" preguntó el joven.

"Que falta poco. En unos minutos veremos las montañas…" respondió X seriamente.

"Entiendo, pero, ¿Qué fue ese grito de hace rato? Parece que Lucy le dijo algo a Caldina, pero no escuché bien."

"Creo que Lucy admira a alguien, sólo que no escuché a quien."

"…debe ser a alguien de _Céfiro_…"

"O quizás a alguno de nosotros."

"Quien sabe…"

Sabiendo que el intentar averiguar quien era a quien Lucy admiraba era un juego de adivinanzas, decidieron dejar la conversación a un lado y continuar volando, siguiendo al enorme coloso rojo de _Rayearth_ que ahora tomaba la delantera.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _040-Ruined World- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Unos minutos después, a lo lejos se podía ver las montañas y algo de humo saliendo de ellas, indicando que había volcanes activos… de hecho, HAY volcanes activos. ¿De que otro modo se podría explicar el cielo naranja que se veía a lo lejos en un mundo que estaba cubierto continuamente por nubes de tormenta?

"¡Nos estamos acercando!" dijo Lucy a sus aliados. "¡Es por aquí que desperté a _Rayearth_ hace más de un año!"

"¡Ya veo!" exclamó Alan, mirando con interés la zona donde estaban. _'No recuerdo que Céfiro fuera tan grande. A lo mejor en esta realidad es del tamaño de un mundo normal.'_

"Hay que tener cuidado con las erupciones volcánicas." dijo Caldina. "He escuchado que últimamente el lugar está muy activo."

"Si, tendremos cuidado." expresó X, sus escáneres analizando el lugar en caso de peligro.

Y era cierto; cuando entraron a la zona de montañas, cientos de estas estaban haciendo erupción, lanzando grandes cantidades de lava al cielo, para luego caer como enormes rocas ardientes. _Rayearth_ no necesitaba esquivarlas, ya que su cuerpo acostumbrado al calor era resistente para evitar que estas le hicieran daño y X podía resistirlo un poco. Sin embargo, _Articuno _se estaba debilitando rápidamente, ya que él era débil contra el fuego, y estar en una zona así era muy peligroso, aún si era ahora un espíritu para un _N-Warrior_.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Alan, al notar que el ave azul estaba disminuyendo la velocidad.

**_"Descuide, aún puedo resistir este lugar."_** Respondió el _Pokemon_, quien parecía estar empezando a sudar.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó X, mirando por su hombro izquierdo, viendo que Alan se estaba quedando atrás.

"¡_Articuno_ es _Pokemon_ de hielo y este lugar le afecta mucho!" Expresó Alan. "¡Necesitamos bajar rápido!"

"Entiendo." Respondió X, antes de mirar hacia el frente. "¡Lucy!¿Cuanto más falta?"

"¡Estamos cerca!" respondió la _Magic Knight_. "¡Unos minutos más y llegamos al lugar!"

"¡De acuerdo!" gritó Alan, algo preocupado por la seguridad de su espíritu.

El grupo siguió su camino sobre la zona de erupciones. Luego de pasar la zona peligrosa, notaron un área donde las montañas no hacían erupción. En esa área era donde se encontraba la montaña del templo de fuego, donde _Rayearth_ estaba dormido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**_"¡Es ahí!"_** exclamó _Rayearth_, señalando hacia el frente, a una montaña. **_"Puedo sentir la presencia de la torre maligna."_**

"¿Dentro de la montaña?" preguntó Caldina con confusión. "Creí que estaría afuera."

"No tenemos otra opción: hay que bajar." Expresó Alan, indicando a _Articuno_ que lo hiciera. "¡Vamos!"

En un costado de una de las montañas, había una plataforma natural de rocas de lava, casi tan plano como si fuera un piso construido, con algunas rocas que se elevaban del suelo. En esa plataforma, justo pegado a la montaña, había un enorme portón color gris que era la entrada a un pasillo que daba al interior. El grupo bajó a ese lugar, donde se sentía más la energía negativa. Cuando tocaron el suelo, _Rayearth_ comenzó a desaparecer, no antes de que Lucy apareciera en el suelo y dejar a Caldina a su lado.

**_"Lucy, si me necesitas, di mi nombre y estaré ahí."_**

"Por supuesto, _Rayearth._" Expresó la guerrera de fuego, viendo al gigante rojo desaparecer y regresar al lugar donde dormía.

X y Alan descendieron a lado de las dos mujeres, con _Articuno _rápidamente regresando a ser una _Keyblade_, y la armadura de X regresando a la normalidad, siendo la armadura azul que siempre usaba.

"Descansa un poco." Dijo Alan, mirando a la llave en sus manos.

"Así que, este es el lugar." comentó X, mirando la entrada a la montaña.

"Entonces, entremos." dijo Caldina, mirando a todos. "¡Destruyamos la torre!"

El grupo dio unos pasos hacia el frente. Sin embargo, justo cuando hicieron, Alan y X se detuvieron de pronto, sus cuerpos tensándose al detectar algo; Alan con su aura y X con sus escáneres, que sonaban fuertemente en la cabeza del _Hunter._

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó X, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Porqué se detienen?" preguntó Caldina con confusión. "No querrán intentar hacernos algo, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Algo?" preguntó Lucy con confusión.

"No es eso." Respondió Alan, mirando a los alrededores. "Hay alguien más aquí…"

"¡Eres astuto, _N-Warrior_!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Los cuatro se colocaron en guardia al escuchar la voz, los dos hombres sabiendo que había alguien ahí, pero no sabían donde… hasta que lo vieron. Recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo, algo escondido debido a las sombras, estaba un caballero de armadura gris con rojo, una armadura que protegía gran parte de su cuerpo. Su cabello era largo, llegándole hasta la espalda y, extrañamente, era bicolor, siendo la zona de las patillas azul y lo demás rojo. El sujeto estaba de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Alan al ver al recién llegado.

"Yo soy un caballero al servicio de la señora Polaris." Respondió el caballero, retirándose de la pared, descruzándose de brazos y mirando a los héroes. "Soy un _Phantom Knight_, anteriormente un _God Warrior_; soy Magzer, de la estrella de _Merak Beta_."

"Un _God Warrior_…" dijo Caldina. "Este enemigo ya nos esperaba aquí."

"Yo me haré cargo de él." dijo X, dando un paso al frente.

"¡Espera, X! Yo me enfrentaré a él." Expresó Alan, sonriendo un poco.

"¿Que? Pero-"

"Disculpa, pero tu no te puedes convertir en _Super Novan._ El aura de este guerrero es más fuerte que la tuya."

"¿De verdad creen que los dejaré pasar?" preguntó Magzer, elevando su aura, blanca y fría como el hielo. "¡No dejaré que entren a este templo!"

"¡Inténtalo!_¡BLIZZARD!_"

Alan se transformó en _Super Novan _y lanzó una corriente de aire helado a su enemigo, quien no se esperaba el ataque y lo recibió de lleno, siendo convertido en una estatua de hielo en segundos.

"¡Corran!" exclamó el joven _N-Warrior _de los hielos.

Sin decir nada más, Lucy, Caldina y X corrieron por el pasillo, pasando de largo al guerrero Magzer, quien aún estaba congelado. Poco después de que ellos pasaran, el hielo que aprisionaba al _God Warrior_ comenzó a quebrarse rápidamente, y pronto, el hielo cayó al suelo, dejando libre al caballero de su prisión helada.

"Así que también usas el _Ken_ de hielo." dijo Magzer con interés. "Me recuerda a una historia que mi abuelo me dijo, una que pasaba de generación en generación en mi familia."

"¿Una historia dices?" preguntó Alan, sin bajar la guardia.

"Si; me dijo que, hace millones de años, un antepasado mío que usaba esta misma armadura luchó contra un caballero de hielo; un _Saint_ de Athena."

"¿_Saint_ de hielo?¿Acaso tu eres descendiente de Hagen, el _God Warrior_ de _Merak Beta_?"

Magzer se sorprendió un poco, mirando al joven con interés.

"Exactamente. ¿Cómo conoces a mi antepasado?" preguntó el caballero.

"Digamos que tengo mis medios." respondió Alan. _'¿Una historia que pasó hace millones de años? La gente de su galaxia debe ser muy especial para recordar algo que ocurrió hace mucho.'_

"No importa. A diferencia de mi antepasado, yo derrotaré a un guerrero de hielo más poderoso que el que lo venció. ¡Prepárate!" exclamó Magzer, elevando su aura blanca al nivel más alto.

"¡Magzer de _Merak Beta_, no creas que me dejare vencer!¡Te venceré aquí!" exclamó Alan, elevando su aura dorada por la forma _Súper_ en la que estaba, el símbolo dorado en su frente brillaba con fuerza.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato, hasta que se lanzaron el uno al otro. Alan y Magzer dieron un puñetazo, estrellándose contra los nudillos del otro, dando inicio la pelea. Al momento del impacto, sus auras heladas se juntaron, congelando el suelo debajo de ellos, además de parte de la montaña ardiente y un poco de lava que había en el lugar. Luego de probar fuerzas por unos segundos, ambos saltaron hacia atrás, alejándose el uno del otro. Alan, al momento de tocar el suelo, se impulsó hacia su derecha, justo a una de las rocas cercanas, lanzándose contra su enemigo y dándole una fuerte patada horizontal con su pierna derecha, directo a su rostro. Pero Magzer se dio cuenta de esto y se cubrió con ambas manos, bloqueando la patada.

Inmediatamente, Magzer sujetó la pierna de Alan con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha reunía aire congelado. El puño del _God Warrior_ se dirigía al rostro del _N-Warrior_, quien respondió rodeando su propio puño con aire helado y deteniendo el golpe de su enemigo, antes de responder con otra patada de su otra pierna y forzar al _God Warrior _a que lo liberara.

Alan saltó hacia atrás, lanzando otro _Blizzard_ de su mano izquierda, uno que Magzer recibió de lleno con su mano derecha y, a pesar de ser congelada, no resultó ya que el hielo rápidamente se rompió, liberando su brazo. El joven apretó los dientes, antes de lanzarse de nuevo de frente, encarando a su enemigo. Ambos guerreros se enfrentaron en una batalla de golpes, siendo Magzer el que dominaba la batalla al ser más consistente con sus golpes que Alan. Pronto, el _Phantom Knight_ logró golpear a Alan en el estómago, sacándolo de balance, para luego golpearlo en el rostro, lanzándolo hacia atrás. El joven cayó al suelo, mientras que el _God Warrior_ lo miraba con cierto interés y malicia.

_'Debo tener cuidado con él…'_ pensó Alan, levantándose del suelo, limpiándose la sangre de su labio. _'Si este sujeto es como Hagen, entonces debe usar el Ken de fuego al igual que el de hielo. No me tomará por sorpresa cuando use el Ken de fuego. Sin embargo, debo terminar esto rápido.'_

El aura de Alan comenzó a incrementarse aún más, las flamas doradas que rodeaban su cuerpo danzaban con fuerza, mientras que el aire congelado del joven seguía aumentando. El guerrero de hielo colocó su mano derecha a la altura de su cintura, reuniendo aire helado.

"¡No me dejaré vencer, Magzer!" exclamó Alan con determinación. "¡Toma esto!_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEI KEN!_"

Alan extendió su puño al frente, lanzando cientos de meteoros helados hacia su contrincante, mismos que iban sumamente rápido debido a la transformación en el que estaba. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que Magzer no los viera venir.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó él, antes de saltar muy alto, esquivando el ataque de Alan. Mientras esteba en el aire, el aura de Magzer comenzó a incrementarse, reuniendo aire helado en sus manos, que estaban al frente de su cuerpo, con sus palmas en dirección a Alan, algunos metros abajo. "¡Esto es un ataque de hielo!_¡UNIVERSE FREEZING!_"

Una corriente de aire congelado, parecido al _Blizzard_ de Alan pero mucho más rápido, salió de las manos del _God Warrior_. El _N-Warrior_ logró ver el ataque helado, por lo que saltó hacia un lado para esquivarlo, dejando pasar el aire helado, que se estrelló en el piso y congeló el suelo detrás de él. Miró de nuevo a su enemigo, y se dio cuenta de que acababa de tocar el suelo con sus piernas y que preparaba su ataque nuevamente. No tenía mucho tiempo; tenía que reaccionar.

"_¡UNIVERSE FREEZING!_"

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEI KEN!_"

Los meteoros helados y la ventisca se dirigían a gran velocidad el uno al otro, a punto de encontrarse en el centro. Normalmente, algo que ninguno de los dos pensó, fue que los meteoros pasarían _a través_ de la ventisca, en lugar que colisionar y detenerse. Ambos notaron su error muy tarde cuando vieron sus ataques chocar, cruzarse como si fueran fantasmas y darse cuenta de que el ataque de su contrincante estaba justo frente a ellos.

"¡¿Pero qué-?" preguntaron los dos en sorpresa, antes de reaccionar.

Magzer logró a duras penas bloquear algunos de los meteoros helados, antes de que los demás le ganaran y lo golpearan por todo el cuerpo, lanzándolo contra una enorme roca justo fuera de la entrada. Alan, por su parte, no logró evitar la corriente de aire helado, por lo que fue lanzado hacia atrás varios metros, su cuerpo siendo herido por los pequeños cristales de hielo dentro del ataque. El joven rodó por el suelo varios metros, dándose cuenta de que estaba por caer de la plataforma de rocas donde estaban luchando, por lo que usó sus manos para detener su movimiento con sus dedos casi clavados en la roca. Después de esta plataforma natural de rocas, había un gran precipicio, donde el fondo estaba lleno de rocas puntiagudas y bordes filosos en las rocas. Si Alan no se hubiera detenido, hubiera sido una larga y dolorosa caída… más dolorosa que larga.

Alan respiró con dificultad; su cuerpo estaba congelado por el ataque de su enemigo. No sólo cada parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un poco de hielo, sino que su pierna izquierda, su pie y muslo derecho, su hombro y mano izquierda, al igual que todo su pecho, estaban congelados, rodeados por una gruesa capa de hielo. Su capa blanca, a demás de estar congelada finamente, tenía algunas partes que se habían convertido en trozos de hielo. Alan miró a un lado, viendo la orilla de la plataforma, viendo lo poco que detuvo de caer.

"P-por poco y no la libro…" dijo el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_ con algo de nerviosismo.

Alan comenzó a levantarse lentamente, elevando su aura para descongelarse. Debido a lo congelada que estaba, los trozos de hielo de su capa fueron muy pesados para esta, desgarrándola. Alan se miró para ver si tenía algo más; además de la capa maltratada, no parecía que su cuerpo hubiera recibido tanto daño por parte del ataque de hielo.

"Parece que esta armadura y su aura protectora es más resistente de lo que pensé." dijo el joven _N-Warrior_, notando que ninguna parte de su armadura estaba rota o abollada.

Luego de unos momentos, Alan miró al frente y vio a Magzer caminando hacia él, luego de salir de la pared de rocas en la que estaba incrustado. A simple vista, parece que tampoco tenía daño, ya que el sólo caminaba mientras hacía que su cuello y hombros crujieran con unos movimientos.

"Eso fue un ataque." Expresó Magzer. "Ahora entiendo porque es que en todas partes hablan de los _N-Warriors_ y de sus poderes. Pero ahora, quiero ver que luches enserio."

"Como quieras, pero…" Expresó Alan mientras invocaba sus _Keyblades_, la _Frozen Terra_ y la _Articuno_, en sus manos "¡Te arrepentirás!"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"… si, muy seguro."

"No importa si utilizas armas, no servirán de nada…" expresó el _God Warrior_, colocándose en guardia y elevando su aura. El caballero se lanzó hacia Alan, dispuesto a ganar esa batalla en nombre de su emperatriz.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _020-Cave- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Mientras Alan y Magzer luchaban, Lucy, Caldina y X continuaban corriendo por el largo corredor para encontrar la torre oscura, que se supone estaba dentro de esa montaña. Caldina, la _Dancer/Illusionism_, iba al frente, seguido por Lucy y X a ambos lados, casi detrás de ella. El pasillo, de paredes rojas, techo del mismo color y piso blanco, tenía algunas luces en el techo, creadas por piedras brillantes, por lo que había zonas oscuras y zonas con luz, algo que al inicio confundió al _Hunter_.

"¿Fue bueno dejarlo luchar solo contra ese sujeto?" preguntó Caldina, mirando a X. "Esos sujetos son muy fuertes."

"Alan sabe cuidarse solo." Respondió el joven, sin quitar la mirada del frente. "Es el primer humano que veo con ese espíritu de lucha, aunque tanto Kristal, Ash, Tai, Takato y Mario tienen esa misma mirada. Además, Alan puede convertirse en _Super Novan_ y volverse más fuerte."

"Saben algo…" dijo Lucy. "Me he preguntado como es que cambia su cabello de color."

"No sé si se lo habían dicho antes, pero los _N-Warriors_ son una raza de guerreros que salió de la fusión de seis de las razas más poderosas de este lado del universo: la transformación a _Súper_ es una de las características de la fusión, a demás de las _Keyblades_ y la armadura. Según Raphael, el _Dark Sage_ y antiguo _N-Warrior_, todos los que posean una _Keyblade_ tienen la capacidad de volverse _Super Novans_ y de usar la _Bankai Armor._ El símbolo que tiene en su frente cuando se convierten es el símbolo del _Nova Crystal_ brillando intensamente dentro de su cuerpo."

"Ah…"

"Entonces…" dijo Caldina. "¿Tú también puedes volverte rubio?"

"No, aún no." dijo X. "Según tengo entendido, para volverte _Super Novan_ necesitas enfadarte… y mucho, al punto en el que casi pierdes el control de ti mismo, dejando que la furia te domine sin que esta te ciegue."

"Apuesto a que te verías muy guapo con esa transformación."

X sólo sonrió nerviosamente, no sabiendo que responder ante esto.

_-FLASH!-_

_ **-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

_'¿Uh…?'_

De pronto, los ojos de X se abrieron enormemente al tener esa sensación. Rápidamente, el _Hunter_ detuvo su marcha, derrapando por unos segundos antes de voltear a la dirección opuesta, la dirección de donde provenían, y levantar su cañón _X-Búster_, disparando dos esferas de energía azules de carga moderada hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Al notar que el joven se había detenido, Lucy y Caldina también detuvieron su marcha, sólo para ver las dos esferas de energía perderse en la oscuridad.

"X, ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó la guerrera de fuego con confusión.

"Alguien nos sigue." Respondió el ex-_Reploid_, mirando detenidamente a la oscuridad detrás de ellos.

"Así que detectaste nuestras presencias, ¿Eh?"

"¡¿Quién está ahí?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _162-A Sea of Trees- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Los tres miraban a todos lados, intentando averiguar de dónde venía la voz que se escuchó en ese instante. Sólo X miraba al lado correcto, ya que él era el único que podía detectar a alguien en la oscuridad con sus escáneres oculares. Entonces, escucharon unos pasos, que provenían de la oscuridad del pasillo. X apuntó nuevamente su cañón y disparó dos esferas a media carga hacia la oscuridad… y esta vez, cuando las esferas entraron en el área oscura, rápidamente fueron desviadas hacia las paredes, creando una pequeña explosión al impactarse contra ellas.

Al ver esto, los tres dedujeron que, quien sea que vinieran, eran fuertes, ya que no muchos eran capaces de desviar un poder de X, no importando si no era de carga máxima. Las figuras comenzaron a salir de la zona oscura, revelando sus identidades.

"Así que son ustedes." expresó X, viendo las dos figuras emerger. Lucy sintió furia al ver a uno de ellos, quienes se presentaron nuevamente.

"Haseo, _Epitaph User, The Terror of Death…_" expresó el joven de cabello plateado y mirada sádica.

"Zek, _God Warrior_ de _Mizar Zeta_…" dijo el guerrero de armadura de tigre negro. "No creí que nos detectaras. Y eso que disminuimos nuestras auras."

"Disminuir sus auras no es inconveniente para mí." Respondió X, sonriendo al saber que ellos no conocían la forma en que podía detectar presencias con sus escáneres.

"Entiendo… eres más inteligente de lo que pensé."

"¡Lo que hará que esto sea más emocionante!" exclamó Haseo, sacando su enorme guadaña de la nada, invocándola luego de unos destellos. "¡Esa inteligencia se irá contigo al infierno!"

El _Hunter _analizó la situación… y no parecía nada agradable; dos guerreros con fuerza superior a la de él estaban a unos metros, y se preparaban para pelear. No podía tomar riesgos y sacrificar inocentes…

"Lucy, Caldina, váyanse de aquí." Expresó X, confundiendo a las dos chicas.

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó Lucy con asombro.

"¿Tienes ganas de suicidarte?" preguntó Caldina, igual de sorprendida que Lucy. "¡Esos sujetos son muy fuertes!¡No podrás ganar!"

"Lo sé…" Respondió X. "Pero no queda otra opción."

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó la _Magic Knight._ "¡Yo también me quedaré a luchar!¡No te dejaré solo!"

"¿Y dejarás a Caldina sola?" preguntó el _Hunter_, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara con confusión. "No sabemos si hay más enemigos aquí. Si luchamos los dos contra ellos, Caldina estaría indefensa si otro guerrero como ellos le hiciera frente."

"¡Oye!" exclamó la morena con cierto enfado. "Sé cuidarme sola…aunque no creo que pueda contra ellos."

"Ese es mi punto…" dijo X seriamente. "Lucy, ve con Caldina y destruyan el pilar."

"P-pero…" dijo Lucy.

"¡No se preocupen por separarse!" exclamó Zek. "Nadie más vino con nosotros."

"¿Cómo podemos creer en ustedes?" preguntó X con desconfianza.

"Es la palabra de un _God Warrior_…"

Aunque él se lo dijera, era natural que X no les creyera. Eran enemigos, por lo que podrían hacer un truco sucio; podrían tomar a Caldina como rehén. Usando los sistemas de la armadura y de los nanobots que estaban en su cuerpo, X analizó el lugar, intentando buscar alguna tercera presencia oculta. Cuando no la encontró, supo que ellos estaban diciendo la verdad.

"Parece que no mienten." dijo X con seriedad.

"Exactamente." dijo Zek. "Esa chica puede luchar a tu lado, así podré matarla también…"

Lucy miraba con furia al _Phantom Knight_, recordando que era él quien mató a Latis. Invocó su espada de la joya que tenía en su guante y la sujetó con fuerza.

"¡Ya no tengo problemas con luchar a tu lado, X!" exclamó la _Magic Knight _con determinación.

"Si, lo sé." dijo el _exReploid_, mirando a la otra mujer. "Caldina, ve y trata de destruir la torre oscura. Nosotros los detendremos."

"De acuerdo, buena suerte a los dos." dijo la mujer de piel morena, antes de comenzar a correr hacia donde se suponía que estaba la torre. Con la retirada de Caldina, sólo quedaban cuatro guerreros dispuestos a pelear.

"Ahora sí, podremos comenzar…" expresó Haseo, sujetando su guadaña negra con fuerza, antes de lanzarse contra ambos héroes. "¡Y esta vez los mataré!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _048-God Warrior vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

X comenzó a disparar varias ráfagas de energía amarilla de su _X-Búster_ contra el enemigo que venía hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Haseo lograba esquivar estos disparos con facilidad, sin necesidad de bloquearlos con su arma. El _Epitaph User_, de cabello blanco y ojos rojizos, desapareció y apareció justo frente a X y Lucy, preparado para dar un corte mortal con su guadaña. Lucy saltó hacia arriba mientras que X lo hizo hacia atrás para esquivar el corte de la mortal y larga arma, separándose de su compañera. Haseo analizó la situación por unos momentos, llegando a la conclusión de que sería más fácil atacar a X que a Lucy en ese momento, por lo que se lanzó contra el _Hunter_, sujetando de nuevo su guadaña con ambas manos. Al ver que la hoja de la guadaña venía hacia el, X hizo aparecer su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, desactivando el cañón de energía, logrando con esta desviar el arma de su enemigo con cierta dificultad. El nombrado _Terror de la Muerte_ continuó atacando a X sin piedad, mientras el _Maverick Hunter_ continuaba bloqueando cada ataque que hacía.

Lucy miraba hacia abajo después de saltar el ataque de Haseo, preparándose por si el joven de cabello blanco quisiera continuar atacándola. En lugar de eso, la joven vio a su agresor atacar a X con su guadaña, mientras este bloqueaba sus ataques con su llave. La joven guerrera quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero su instinto le dijo lo contrario. Mirando al frente, vio Zek reuniendo aire congelado en una de sus manos.

"¡Preocúpate por ti misma!" exclamó él, antes de lanzar una corriente de aire congelado hacia la joven que aún estaba en el aire.

Al ver el ataque dirigirse hacia ella, Lucy extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia el ataque, la joya de su guante izquierdo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, antes de invocar llamas que la cubrirían como si fuera una burbuja de fuego. El aire congelado se estrelló contra las llamas, evaporándose en el acto por el intenso calor. El cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a perder la batalla contra la gravedad, tocando el suelo sana y salva, sin recibir daño alguno.

El caballero de armadura de tigre negro sonrió, antes de acercarse rápidamente a la guerrera, sus uñas comenzaron a crecer de tamaño hasta parecer pequeñas navajas. Con estas garras, Zek comenzó a atacar a Lucy sin piedad, a una gran velocidad a duras penas visible para el ojo más experimentado. A pesar de la velocidad, la _Magic Knight_ lograba bloquear con su espada los ataques más mortales, los que iban a sus puntos vitales, mientras esquivaba los ataques que no lo hacían. Mientras continuaba defendiéndose, la _Magic Knight_ de fuego comenzó a reunir energía en su espada, que comenzaba a brillar intensamente, algo que llamó la atención del _God Warrior_. Usando su conocimiento de _Kendo_, Lucy logró sacar de balance a Zek, luego de bloquear uno de sus ataques, dejándolo vulnerable a un contraataque… lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora.

_'¡Ayúdame, Latis!'_ pensó la joven, antes de abrir sus ojos y ver a su enemigo fijamente."_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

"¿Que?"

En lugar de un ataque de fuego típico de ella, Lucy liberó un ataque de energía eléctrica color blanco. Este ataque eléctrico golpeó a Zek en el pecho, mandándolo hacia atrás varios metros, elevándolo en el aire algunos otros antes de caer al suelo. Luego del ataque, el _God Warrior_ comenzó a levantarse lentamente, algunas descargas blancas aún rodeaban su cuerpo, causándole dolor.

"Esa técnica…" dijo Zek, alzando la mirada para ver a Lucy sujetando con fuerza su espada. "Esa técnica… es de…"

"Si, es de él…" Expresó Lucy con la mirada baja. "Es de Latis…"

"De ese caballero de armadura negra. Así que también sabías usar ese poder…"

"No, no es eso; él me dio parte de su poder mágico antes de morir, y que ahora me será de ayuda."

"Entiendo… él debió ser importante para ti." Comentó el guerrero negro, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

"¿Importante?¡¿Importante?" exclamó Lucy, alzando la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos llenos de ira… y lágrimas. "¡Él era!… ¡él era!…¡él era!… ¡La persona más importante para mí, después de mis amigas!¡Él era el único a quien amaba de verdad! ... ¡Y tú!...¡Tú te atreviste a matarlo!¡No te lo perdonaré nunca!"

"¿Qué no me lo perdonaras?¡Despierta niña!" exclamó Zek, poniéndose de pie. "Esta es una guerra entre galaxias. Es normal que haya bajas en ambos bandos, así que deja de estar llorando y sintiendo tristeza por alguien que ya es sólo un cadáver, ¡Un cadáver mal oliente lleno de gusanos y tierra!"

"Como te atreves… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así?" Exclamó Lucy con una furia que nunca había sentido antes, al escuchar las palabras de ese hombre, aquel quien se atrevió a matar a quien más quería. "¡No dejaré que salgas de aquí con vida!"

Ocurrió nuevamente; ante la mirada de Zek, los ojos rojizos de Lucy volvieron a cambiar a dorados, mientras las facciones de su rostro se volvían un poco más agresivas. Su aura de fuego comenzó a incrementarse, ardiendo con fuerza y llenándose de odio. Al ver este cambio, Zek sonrió.

"Parece que aún no haz luchado con toda tu fuerza." Expresó el _God Warrior_, elevando su aura gélida. "Muy bien, entonces ahora si terminaré con esto, mujer. ¡Te mataré como lo hice con ese hombre!"

Dicho esto, Zek se lanzó hacia Lucy, con sus garras llenas de aire congelado, mientras la joven, llena de furia, seguía aumentando su aura.

"¡Toma esto!_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

Cientos de golpes helados con forma de garras salieron de la mano derecha de Zek, directo a Lucy. La _Magic Knight_ de fuego observó a su oponente atacarla, por lo que decidió ella contestar el ataque con uno propio.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"¡Tonta!" exclamó Zek. "¡Esa técnica tan débil no podrá con mi técnica veloz!¡Muere, _Magic Knight_ Lucy!"

Las flechas de fuego de Lucy y las garras heladas de Zek estaban por impactarse, el _God Warrior_ seguro de su victoria. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que, al momento de impactarse, ambas técnicas permanecieron al mismo nivel, cancelándose al momento de chocar unas con otras.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _175-New Wars Comes Up (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

_'¡Imposible!'_ pensó el caballero negro. _'Esta no es la misma técnica que derroté antes…el poder de esta chica… ¡Se ha vuelto de mi tamaño!'_

Ambos guerreros continuaron aplicando todas sus fuerzas en esas técnicas, pero luego de unos segundos, las técnicas se cancelaron por completo, algo que sorprendió al _God Warrior_.

"¿Cómo es que-?"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

Nuevamente, Zek recibió el ataque eléctrico de la espada de Lucy, esta vez más fuerte que antes, lo cual lo lanzó al aire con fuerza, chocando contra el techo del pasillo antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. El caballero permaneció así por unos segundos, antes de ponerse en pie, mirando a la guerrera que estaba en frente, ardiendo, literalmente, en furia.

"Se ha vuelto tan fuerte como yo…" dijo Zek con interés. "Pero esto aún no acaba…"

"¡Vengaré la muerte de Latis!" exclamó Lucy, lanzándose hacia Zek, sujetando su espada firmemente, decidida a terminar con esto rápido.

* * *

><p>En el exterior del volcán, la lucha entre Alan y Magzer continuaba. En las faldas del volcán, a varios metros debajo de la entrada, Alan chocaba sus <em>Keyblades<em> contra los brazos rodeados de energía de Magzer, intentando romper su defensa. Al ver que era demasiado fuerte, Alan saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de su oponente. El joven se preparaba para lanzarse de nuevo para seguir avanzando…

_-FLASH!-_

De pronto, un incremento de energía llamó su atención, distrayéndolo de la batalla. El joven alzó la mirada para ver hacia el portón que estaba varios cientos de metros por sobre él, sintiendo la extraña energía que acababa de aparecer.

_'Esa aura… es el aura de Lucy…'_ pensó Alan con confusión. _'Pero, ¿Cómo es que…?'_

El aura se le hacía muy extraña… pero a la vez muy conocida. Él la había sentido antes, pero no sabía dónde o en qué momento. Fue cuando otra vez la energía se incrementó que el descubrió que era, y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro.

_'¿Qué…?¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es que… aquí…ella?'_

Alan continuaba analizando la energía que sentía, pensando en si era cierto o no, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad, no creyendo lo que sentía. Esa energía, sólo la había sentido unas veces… cuando él y Kristal se transformaron por primera vez en _Super Novans_.

_'No cabe duda…'_ pensó el joven, seguro de su conclusión. _'Esa aura… es de un Nova Crystal. Lucy… ¡Lucy es una N-Warrior!'_

**Fin del Capítulo 24**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola a todos, soy Alan. Ok, según yo, Lucy es una _N-Warrior_… ¿Será así?¡Cuidado Lucy! con esa furia descontrolada en tu corazón, perderás si no haces algo.

**Lucy:** ¡No me importa lo que me pase!¡Siempre y cuando me vengue de este sujeto!

**Rayearth:** ¿Aunque hagas que tus amigas sufran por tu muerte?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Refuerzos imprevistos.**_

**Lucy:** ¿Ah?¿Quien eres tu?

**Sujeto:** Un aliado… un enemigo de ellos…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight Magzer.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Merak Beta Magzer-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.82 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veintiocho años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Fire/Ice-_**

**_-Desplegando información:-_**

**_-Como uno de los God Warriors que sirven a Polaris, Magzer es conocido por su habilidad de controlar tanto los poderes de fuego como de hielo, haciéndolo un guerrero algo impredecible.-_**

**_-Leal a su emperatriz, trata de demostrarlo durante sus combates contra los enemigos, y es de los primeros que piden permiso para cualquier misión que se les conceda.-_**

**_-Tiene un cierto interés por enfrentarse a enemigos que usen poderes de hielo ya que, en su familia, corrían las leyendas de un antiguo Bronze Saint de la galaxia Saint que derrotó a uno de sus antepasados. Queriendo probarse a sí mismo, Magzer busca enfrentarse a estos guerreros de hielo, y demostrar de una vez por todas que su familia es la que mejor controla este poder.-_**

**_-Desea poder enfrentarse a un Saint de hielo. Debido a que un N-Warrior posee poderes de Saints, pelear contra un N-Warrior es también deseado por él.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 381,200 unidades.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando a Nova Crystal.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Nova Crystal -_**

**_-Descripción: Nova Crystals son una forma especial y 'evolucionada' de los Seed Crystals, con mucho más poder que estos.-_**

**_-Mientras que un Seed Crystal otorga al ser vivo cierta cantidad de energía muy limitada, un Nova Crystal posee la capacidad de darle al individuo energía ilimitada, de una manera similar a la de las estrellas cuando explotan en Super Novas. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de un ser vivo no puede soportar por mucho tiempo la constante expulsión de energía de un Nova Crystal, y es por eso que estos seres tienen un límite de la energía que pueden usar a la vez. Con entrenamiento y práctica, este límite puede elevarse, y el ser viviente puede usar más poder de su Nova Crystal.-_**

**_-Un Nova Crystal posee las mismas cualidades que un Seed Crystal, es decir que, junto con The Heart, mantienen Body, Soul y Mind unidos. La diferencia radica en que un Nova Crystal mantiene estos lazos con más fuerza, por lo que es muy difícil que el individuo se vuelva un Heartless.-_**

**_-Tener un Nova Crystal es sinónimo de tener un corazón, The Heart, fuerte, por lo que las Keyblades eligen a estos individuos para volverlos N-Warriors. No existe registro de un ser con Nova Crystal que no posea Keyblade, y lo mismo se puede decir a la inversa.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, los Keyblade Warriors, los guerreros originales del Nintenverse, no poseían un Nova Crystal, dado que este se creó con la fusión de especies, por lo que en esa época era posible tener una Keyblade y no poseer un Nova Crystal.-_**

**_-Dado que un individuo que posee un Nova Crystal es un N-Warrior, sus poderes están más allá de lo que cualquier ser puede lograr dentro de los mundos del Nintenverse: hazañas que son de leyenda para gentes de un mundo son juegos de niños para un N-Warrior.-_**

**_-Además, dado que un Nova Crystal es un poder estelar y no planetario, varios poderes que anulan los poderes de otros no afectan los poderes de los N-Warriors, a menos que sean poderes similares a los de ellos, es decir, poderes de un guerrero protector de una galaxia, o conocidos como Galaxian Champions.-_**

**_-Dado que solo los que viven en el Nintenverse poseen Nova Crystals, estos se han vuelto identificadores de los Galaxian Champions del Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Nova Crystals tienen poderes tan extraños que son deseados por Guardianes de otras galaxias, y por eso el Nintenverse es asediado constantemente durante las Galaxian Wars.-_**

**_-Un Nova Crystal SIEMPRE es un cristal de luz, aunque el N-Warrior use poderes de la oscuridad. Ambos poderes no se anulan; de hecho, la luz del Nova Crystal incrementa los poderes oscuros del N-Warrior.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, si el N-Warrior cae en la oscuridad y se vuelve villano, su Nova Crystal cambia a un modo oscuro y totalmente diferente.-_**

**_-Estos Seed Crystals oscuros son conocidos como Void Crystals…-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice:<em>** _Bueno, otro capítulo listo. ¿Que les pareció? Unos pequeños cambios, no mucho, pero por ahí están. _

_Lo importante es más que nada en el X scanner space, que revelo algo de los Nova Crystals, que muchos de ustedes ya han de tener la idea de que son y como funcionan. Solo amplié un poco la explicación, así que no hay mucho nuevo._

_Una pregunta, ¿le quito la negrita del X scanner space? A mi no me molesta leerlo así, pero creo que hay gente a la que si. ¿Les molesta leerlo en negrita?_

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro fin de semana, les contestaré luego a los que me han mandado mensajes (y fics), así que no desesperen._

_Bueno, es todo... visiten mi Deviant Art también XD_

_Sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	26. Cap 25: Refuerzos inesperados

**_26/FEB/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en_****_ The N-Warriors:_**

Lucy, Caldina, Alan y X, llegaron al volcán donde se supone se encuentra una de las torres oscuras que estaban destruyendo a _Céfiro_. Al entrar, se encontraron en la entrada a su primer oponente; un _Phantom Knight_, antiguo _God Warrior_; Magzer de _Merak Beta_, quien ya los estaba esperando. Alan creó una distracción y permitió que sus otros tres compañeros pasaran a Magzer mientras él luchaba contra el caballero, en una batalla titánica.

Mientras tanto, Lucy, Caldina y X se encontraron con otros dos oponentes; _God Warrior_ _Zek de_ _Mizar Zeta_, y _Epitaph User_ _Haseo,_ _The Terror of Death_. Lucy y X les hicieron frente, mientras que Caldina se alejaba para buscar la torre. La batalla separó a ambos aliados, dejando a X luchar contra Haseo y a Lucy contra Zek.

Después de un comentario que hizo Zek, Lucy desató su furia, sus ojos volviéndose una vez más dorados, incrementando su fuerza mágica considerablemente. Zek se vio algo abrumado por este incremento de poder. Afuera, Alan sintió la expulsión de energía y llegó a una conclusión; Lucy era una _N-Warrior_…

¿Cómo era eso posible?¿Lucy podrá superar su furia y derrotar a Zek sin perderse ella misma?¿Y que hay de X?¿Sobrevivirá la lucha contra Haseo?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 25: Refuerzos inesperados.<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

Desde la batalla contra Lucy y X, Luz y ReX se encontraban siempre en la zona oscura, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar nuevamente, sintiendo las energías de sus otros yo pelear contra sus oponentes.

De pronto, Luz, quien estaba sentada sobre una roca, mirando la nada, sintió un destello golpear su mente; era sensación extraña… pero conocida, y una que no le agradaba nada.

"Otra vez…" dijo ella con algo de tristeza. "Lucy…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

La mujer de cabello rosado y orejas de elfo volteó hacia atrás, viendo a ReX, el lado oscuro de X, antes llamado Return X, caminar hacia ella.

"Otra vez…" volvió a decir la joven. "Lucy… esa energía dorada llena de furia. Otra vez la está liberando."

"Es el poder de un _Super Novan_…" comentó ReX, afirmando que conocía esa energía. "Pero, por alguna razón, no se está manifestando con ella como debería ser. Ella ya debería de haberse transformado, pero hay algo que se lo impide. Algo le falta…"

"Me preguntó, ¿Porque se habrá enfadado ahora?" preguntó Luz, pensando en lo que podría pasar.

"¿Por qué no lo vez? Recuerda que puedes abrir una ventana a _Céfiro_, una ventana mágica para ver lo que está pasando…"

"Uh… creo que lo había olvidado." dijo la joven de cabello rosado, sonriendo tiernamente. ReX sólo la miró antipáticamente.

"Tonta… por no decirte algo más."

"Oh, vamos…"

El alter-ego de Lucy alzó la mano y abrió una especie de portal o ventana para ver lo que estaba pasando en _Céfiro_, un portal que era invisible para aquellos que estaban del otro lado, y que les permitían a Luz y ReX espiar a sus enemigos sin ser detectados.

* * *

><p><em>-FLASH!-<em>

"¿Uh…?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Casi al mismo tiempo, en distintos lugares en el cielo, tanto Marina como Anaís tuvieron un extraño presentimiento, algo que tenía que ver con su tercera compañera. Ella desearon abrir un enlace psíquico y emocional entre ellas para poder hablar, algo que era posible por el fuerte lazo que las unía y porque estaban en _Céfiro_, el mundo mágico. Ahora, en un enlace creado por sus mentes, ambas chicas estaban en una especie de vacío, mirándose la una a la otra, extrañadas y preocupadas, vistiendo sólo sus trajes de escuela y sus armaduras blancas sobre ellas.

_"¿Sentiste eso?"_ preguntó Marina.

_"Si… fue Lucy. Algo le pasa…"_ respondió Anaís, llevando sus manos a su pecho.

_"Si, yo también pienso eso… pero…"_ dijo la guerrera de agua, cruzándose de brazos y llevando una mano a su mentón. _"Es extraño… no es que esté en peligro… es más bien-"_

_"¿Qué está triste?"_

_"Si… triste… y muy furiosa. Nunca había sentido algo así venir de Lucy."_

_"Quizás se encontró con el que mató a Latis."_

_"¿Con ese sujeto de armadura de tigre negro? Es probable. Nada la haría enfadar así… a menos-"_

_"… que hayan matado a alguien más…"_

Las dos jóvenes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas, esperando que no haya pasado lo que más temían; la muerte de más de sus amigos.

_"Espero que estén bien…"_ dijo Anaís con preocupación.

_"Yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar lo mejor…"_ respondió Marina, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

_"Lo sé…"_

Las dos mujeres se miraron, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que algo malo no le pase a su compañera.

* * *

><p>Hablando de su compañera…<p>

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _179-Mamono Shutsugen!- __Mahou no Chikara (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Su compañera estaba que ardía… literalmente. Ella continuaba atacando a Zek con su magia de fuego, al hombre que le había causado gran dolor anteriormente. El caballero, por su parte, sólo corría para evitar las llamas, que se impactaban detrás de él. Mientras lo hacia, no le quitaba la vista a la joven, porque sabía que, si lo hacía, podría recibir un ataque muy fuerte.

_'Así que este es el poder que tenía escondido…'_ pensó Zek mientras corría. _'¡Pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme!'_

El _God Warrior_ desapareció de la vista, apareciendo en el aire detrás de Lucy, con la intención de patearla en la cabeza. La joven guerrera, con el poder dorado incrementando sus sentidos, se dio cuenta de donde estaba él y, al momento de Zek dar la patada, ella logró agacharse y esquivarla, dejando a su oponente con la guardia baja. Ella contraatacó, dando un corte hacia arriba con su espada, corte que Zek logró esquivar con dificultad, la punta de la espada de Lucy rozando su hombrera izquierda, no causando daño en su armadura. El _God Warrior_ dio saltos y maromas hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, pero la _Magic Knight_ lo siguió, con la idea en mente de causar daño. Zek la vio acercarse, con ese rostro lleno de odio y rencor, lo cual hizo que él sonriera.

_'Tanto odio… su corazón y mente están llenos de el. No pensará lo que haga, y al final será vencida por estar ciega.'_

Lucy levantó su espada en alto, rodeándola de fuego, para luego dar un rápido corte llameante. El guerrero saltó hacia un lado, evitando el corte y las llamas, que se esparcieron por el lugar cuando la espada tocó el suelo. Ya a una distancia más segura, Zek extendió su mano derecha y lanzó un chorro de aire helado hacia la guerrera. Sorprendentemente, Lucy no hizo esfuerzo para esquivarlo; al contrario, se lanzó hacia el ataque, sabiendo que sería fácil atacar al _Phantom Knight_ si él estaba haciendo uno de sus ataques. Su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse y lastimarse por los cristales de hielo que había en la ventisca, pero aún así, usaba su calor interno para evitar que su cuerpo se congelara por completo. Y así, sufriendo le ataque, Lucy realizó otro corte llameante, evaporando parte del aire helado que había. Zek volvió a saltar, esquivando el ataque antes de que lo golpeara y quemara, la punta de la espada pasando a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo. Cuando se alejó, el guerrero realizó el mismo proceso; detenerse y lanzar su aire congelado, dándose cuenta, para su deleite, que la joven hacía lo mismo.

_'Muy cegada…'_

Luego de algunos ataques más, el cuerpo de Lucy tenía varias heridas abiertas por todas partes; en sus piernas, brazos, en su rostro, además de que su traje/armadura tenía varias partes rotas. Aún así, ella no desistía y continuaba atacando, no importándole sus heridas.

_'¡No importa lo que pase, debo acabar con él!'_ pensó ella, no importándole nada.

**_'¡Lucy, no te dejes llevar por la ira!'_**

La voz en su cabeza la detuvo por unos segundos, pero aún así decidió continuar su ataque contra Zek, quien sólo esquivaba sus cortes y estocadas como si nada.

_'Rayearth… ¿Qué estas-?'_

**_'Lucy, tranquilízate. No dejes que te controle…'_**

_'¿Qué me tranquilice?¡Él mató a Latis!¡No puedo tra-!'_

**_'El poder de otro mundo está llenando tu corazón de rabia e ira. No piensas bien la situación.'_**

_'¡Claro que la pienso!¡Pienso en acabar con él!'_

**_'Tu cuerpo ha sido lastimado gravemente debido a la furia que te ciega. Si continuas así, será muy tarde.'_**

_'¡No importa si muero!¡Yo debo hacerlo pagar!'_

**_'¿Aunque traigas tristeza a tus amigas?'_**

_'¿Que?'_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _154-Sorrow- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy detuvo su ataque repentinamente al escuchar las palabras de _Rayearth_ en su cabeza. El caballero notó esto y se preguntó el porqué es que ella había detenido su ataque, sin saber de la conversación que ella tenía con su _Rune-God_.

_'¿Q-que dices?'_ pensó Lucy, confundida por lo que su _Rune-God_ le dijo.

**_'Recuerda el sufrimiento que pasaron ustedes anteriormente; recuerda cuando tuvieron que matar a la Princesa Esmeralda cuando descubrieron una de las verdades de las Magic Knights. Recuerda lo que sufriste cuando eso pasó… y lo que sufriste cuando el sujeto que está frente a ti mató a Latis…'_** Expresó el _Rune-God_, haciendo que ella se callara por unos segundos. **_'Piensa ahora lo que pasaría si mueres. Piensa ahora lo que tus amigas sentirían si eso pasa… ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por algo así como la venganza?¿Estás dispuesta a morir de esa forma, que le causara un gran dolor a Marina y a Anaís, cuando se enteren de eso?'_**

_'N-no….'_

**_'Tu espíritu no descansaría cuando se de cuenta de eso… no dejes que la ira te controle, antes de que sea tarde.'_**

Cuando las palabras de su _Rune-God_ fueron asimiladas en su cabeza, Lucy comenzó a pensar en los posibles escenarios, en especial el más malo. Si ella moría en ese momento, cegada por la ira, sus amigas se sentirían destrozadas… y también querrán vengarse…

Es posible que, por la oscuridad que se formará en los corazones de sus dos compañeras, se formaran partes oscuras de ellas, idénticas a Luz, que es la oscuridad del propio corazón de Lucy. Marina y Anaís quizás estén cegadas por la furia… y serían asesinadas también. Con las _Magic Knight_s fuera del camino, los _God Warrior_s y los _Epitaph User_s se enfrentarían contra los _N-Warrior_s. Si ellos fallaran, _Céfiro_ sería destruido y el enemigo habrá ganado. Si lo que dijo Alan es cierto, el mundo oscuro, _Exurion_, iría al _Nintenverse_, la galaxia donde está su mundo. Sus familias, amigos, su propio mundo… todo lo que ellas aman sería destruido… y todo por un error. Finalmente, ella no podría ver a sus amigas, y tampoco a Latis, en el otro mundo. No podría verlos de frente, por ese sentimiento de culpa que habría en ella.

Lentamente bajó su espada cuando todo esto fue comprendido, su espíritu de lucha se había extinguido por unos segundos cuando pensó en esa posibilidad.

_'Rayearth… yo…'_

"_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

Al escuchar eso, Lucy miró al frente… ya muy tarde. El ataque de garras de hielo de Zek impactó contra su cuerpo, siendo golpeada y rasguñada por todas partes, gritando de dolor por la intensidad del ataque. Con la fuerza de la técnica, la guerrera fue lanzada contra la pared, estrellándose con esta y cayendo al suelo, recargada en la pared, apenas consciente, con la sangre cubriendo parte de su rostro.

"_Rayearth_…lo siento…"

* * *

><p>Cerca de la entrada del volcán, dos misteriosas figuras veían su entrada. Uno de ellos era un hombre con dos espadas en la espalda, y la otra era una mujer con una espada bastante grande en la suya. Los dos miraban también la batalla que ocurría afuera, la de Alan y Magzer.<p>

"Un _God Warrior_ está aquí…" dijo el joven. "Significa que los _Epitaphs_ están aquí también. Creí que habíamos llegado tarde pero…"

"Vamos a entrar. Parece que los defensores de este mundo luchan adentro también." Comentó la joven mujer. "El de afuera está bien… pero los de adentro tendrán problemas."

"Si, vamos…" dijo el joven, dando un fuerte salto para entrar al volcán, la mujer lo seguía de cerca.

Cerca de ahí, Alan detectó su presencia, pensando que eran enemigos que iban a entrar al volcán.

_'¿Acaso son más enemigos?'_ pensó Alan con preocupación. _'¡Debo advertirles a los demás!'_

"¿A dónde intentas ir?" preguntó Magzer, apareciendo frente a Alan, con su puño derecho rodeado de aire helado. "¡La pelea aún continúa!"

El guerrero dio su golpe, uno que el _N-Warrior_ apenas logró esquivar, saltando hacia atrás. El joven vio por última vez el portal, maldiciendo al destino, antes de encarar de nuevo a su rival, sabiendo que tenía que vencerlo primero.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _020-Cave- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

En el centro del volcán, Caldina seguía corriendo, hasta que llegó a unas enormes puertas. Ella abrió estas puertas y, detrás de ellas, vio algo que no esperaba. El cráter del volcán… estaba apagado. En el centro de este, estaba la enorme torre oscura que tenían que destruir. El problema, era que el camino de Caldina terminaba, ya que al salir al cráter, la entrada donde estaba, que daba a una plataforma, se encontraba a varios metros de altura… y no había forma de saltar al suelo.

"Fin del camino." Comentó la mujer, mirando a todos lados. "¿Cómo se supone que destruiré esto?"

Ella comenzó a pensar, buscando la forma de bajar y de destruir esa torre, pero por más que lo hacía, no encontraba como… además de eso, no sabía si la superficie era segura o si estaba muy caliente por la lava debajo. De cualquier forma que ella pensara, no había forma de bajar.

Entonces, escuchó algo detrás de ella, algo que llamó su atención.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó, mirando al pasillo donde ella venía hace un momento. Se le quedó mirando, no viendo nada al inicio.

Entonces, algo se vio a lo lejos; un resplandor celeste que venía desde el fondo del pasillo, como si fuera una estrella. Se le quedó mirando, confundida por lo que veía… hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando a gran velocidad, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande, viniendo directamente hacia ella.

"¡Woa!" exclamó, antes de agacharse, el extraño resplandor resultando ser un disparo de plasma celeste que pasó justo sobre ella.

Caldina cayó al suelo de la plataforma donde estaba, viendo como el disparo de energía pasaba de largo… y atravesaba la torre oscura. A diferencia de la torre que Kristal, Tai y Ráfaga fueron a destruir, esta estaba usando todas sus energías para mantener los volcanes alrededor activos, por lo que no tenía una barrera que lo protegiera. Esa fue la razón por la que ese disparo lo atravesó tan fácilmente. Caldina alzó la mirada, viendo como la enorme torre comenzó a agrietarse y, luego de unos segundos, a desmoronarse, cayendo sobre el cráter donde estaba.

"Bueno, eso lo resuelve." Expresó ella… antes de darse cuenta de que la caída de la torre provocó que el magma debajo de la superficie del cráter comenzara a emerger. "Uh oh, creo que mejor me voy."

Y con esto, la mujer de _Cizeta_ comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo, de donde ella venía, dándose cuenta de que los demás guerreros podrían estar luchando.

"Y ahora, ¿Cómo los paso?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _180-Terror of Death- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

No tan dentro del volcán, más retirados de Lucy y Zek, pero no tan cerca de Caldina, estaban X y Haseo, luchando con fiereza. El guerrero de cabello blanco se acercó a X para atacarlo con su guadaña, pero el _Hunter_ lograba evitarlo y a veces bloqueaba el ataque con su _Keyblade_. Nuevamente, el _exReploid_ se alejó y comenzó a disparar varias ráfagas de energía amarilla a su oponente, quien los bloqueó con su larga arma.

_'Bien…'_ pensó X. _'Ya me acostumbré a los ataques de su guadaña. Si sigo así, mis ataques de energía le causaran daño y lo derrotaré.'_ Pensó, colocándose en guardia, con su _Keyblade _sobre su hombro derecho, aunque algo encorvado y con su brazo izquierdo convertido en cañón.

"¡Oye!" exclamó Haseo al ver que X estaba pensando. "No creas que porque tengo esta arma no te derrotaré."

_'¿Acaso supo lo que pensé?'_ cuestionó el _Hunter _para sí mismo. "¿Y qué harás?¿Continuaras atacándome?"

"No…" dijo El _Epitaph User._ "¡Cambiaré de arma!"

X vio que Haseo llevó la gran guadaña a su espalda, desapareciendo en un destello de luz. Luego, llevó ambas manos a su espalda, sacando algo de su espalda baja. Otros destellos de luz aparecieron en su espalda mientras parecía que sacaba algo a la fuerza. Haseo terminó de sacar, o invocar en este caso, lo que deseaba y X podía ver que era.

"¿Espadas cortas?" preguntó el _Hunter_.

Eran dos pequeñas espadas, cada una con la hoja un poco más larga que la distancia que había entre el codo y los dedos. Eran dos espadas amarillas, pero había algo raro en ellas: la hoja de las espadas estaba curveada hacia atrás, además de ser algo ancha, casi tanto como un brazo de mujer. Debido a lo ancho que eran, a X le daba la impresión que eran armas para golpear más que para cortar… pero luego lo pensó bien. Su propia arma era una _Keyblade_, un arma que tampoco tenía una hoja para cortar. Su arma cortaba por el aura que tenía, una que estaba tan afilada como la mejor de las espadas. Es probable que las dos espadas de Haseo sirvieran de la misma manera, lo que hizo que X se colocara en guardia y pensara mejor en no subestimar a su enemigo.

"¡Prepárate!" exclamó Haseo, lanzándose hacia X, sujetando cada espada al revés, con la hoja hacia atrás.

Al _N-Warrior_ no le importó si las espadas no tenían filo, él se defendió con su _Keyblade_, su brazo izquierdo regresando a la normalidad para defenderse mejor. Cuando una de las espadas de Haseo impactó con la _Keyblade_ de X, se escuchó un ruido extraño y fuerte, además de aparecer chispas en el lugar del impacto. Al darse cuenta de que eran, X abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Espadas sierra?" pregunto el _N-Warrior _con algo de asombro.

"_¡Dual Swords!_¡Y con estas te cortaré!" exclamó Haseo.

Al final X entendió; las espadas de Haseo no eran para hacer cortes limpios, sino para desgarrar, una forma de matar a la gente más cruelmente. El guerrero oscuro empleó más fuerza, la suficiente como para mandar a X hacia atrás varios metros, para luego seguirlo. Haseo comenzó a dar varios golpes con sus espadas, tratando de cortar a X, pero el _Hunter_ bloqueaba todo los ataques con su _Keyblade_, causando que las chispas aparecieran cuando ambas armas chocaban.

X saltó hacia arriba y comenzó a disparar varias descargas de energía. Haseo, que tenía más velocidad con sus espadas que con la guadaña, bloqueó cada disparo con facilidad, para después lanzarse al aire a perseguir al _Hunter_.

_'Es muy bueno para bloquear ataques de energía.' _pensó X seriamente. _'Sabe exactamente dónde golpear para que las esferas de energía no le exploten en el rostro, sino que se dividan en dos y no lo dañen. Se ve que ha estado en muchas batallas.'_

La armadura de X comenzó a cambiar de forma y color, siendo ahora la _Light Armor_, su primera armadura de apoyo. Haseo vio esto, pero no le importó, así que atacó con más velocidad. Como la _Light Armor_ es más rápida, la velocidad de X se incrementó considerablemente, bloqueando todo ataque que hacía su enemigo. Continuaron sus ataques, aún cuando ambos comenzaron a caer y, en el momento en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo, ambos saltaron hacia atrás para mantener distancia, sólo para lanzarse nuevamente el uno al otro, encontrándose en el mismo lugar dónde tocaron suelo. Las _Dual Swords_ y la _Keyblade_ chocaron en el centro, creando varias chispas por el impacto de las sierras intentando cortar el duro metal de la _Keyblade_.

"Interesante." dijo Haseo, viendo las armas que había chocado. "Tu espada no se corta. A pesar de tener una forma muy extraña y poco practica, el metal es muy duro. Hehe, siempre he podido cortar cualquier objeto con estas espadas, hasta ahora…"

"Me dijeron que el metal de las _Keyblades_ están hecho de un material extremadamente duro." Comentó X. "Además, están cubiertas con un aura mística, el aura de los guerreros caídos que usaron estas armas en el pasado. ¡No podrás cortarla con estas llaves!"

"Me acabas de dar un reto… ¡Lo acepto!¡Prepárate para perder esa arma!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _150-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Empujándose, ambos se separaron nuevamente, siendo Haseo el que ahora se lanzaba contra X, quien permanecía defensivo. Los cortes de Haseo eran rápidos, precisos y poderosos, uno de esos fue esquivado por X, impactando en la pared que estaba detrás, creando una gran fisura en esta. X volvió a saltar para alejarse de Haseo, quien continuaba siguiéndolo.

"¡Basta!" exclamó X, levantando su _Keyblade_ en alto, rodeándola de fuego. "_¡CHARGED MAGMA BLADE!_"

Al hace un corte vertical velozmente, X creó con su _Keyblade_ una media luna de fuego. De esta, un cometa de fuego, con la forma de un Fénix, salió a toda velocidad hacia el _Epitaph User_, quien al ver el ataque, se cubrió con sus espadas dobles. El guerrero oscuro detuvo el cometa de fuego con ambas espadas, teniendo dificultades para contener la fuerza del ataque. La temperatura de sus armas continuó incrementándose más y más, llegando a un punto en el que ya no era tolerable. A pesar de eso, Haseo aún sujetaba sus espadas con fuerza, logrando debilitar el ataque.

"¡No me vencerás con esto!" exclamó el _Epitaph User _con furia, soportando aún el cometa de fuego.

"¿Y que hay con esto?" exclamó X, saltando en el aire y apuntando su cañón a Haseo. "_¡CHARGED ELECTRIC SPARK!_"

X liberó de su cañón una poderosa pared de electricidad. Esta pared impactó en el _Epitaph User_, para luego explotar cuando esta y el cometa de fuego con forma de fénix impactaron completamente, levantando una cortina de humo. X tocó el suelo luego de lanzar su ataque doble, esperando que su oponente haya sido derrotado.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Haseo estaba de pie, sonriendo, aunque su cuerpo mostraba que había sido dañado.

"Buena combinación de técnicas." Expresó el _Phantom Knight_, tomando aire y tranquilizándose. "¿Es todo?"

"No, pero no quisiera pelear más…" dijo X.

"¿Qué dices?"

"No entiendo el porque debemos luchar… ¿Por qué quieren destruir _Céfiro_?"

"Bah, un pacifista… me molesta esa gente." dijo el joven de cabello blanco. "No sé porqué Polaris quiere este mundo y ni me interesa. Por mi parte, sólo quiero hallar a alguien… y así matarlo."

"¿Encontrar a alguien?"

"Si… ¡Pero eso no te incumbe!"

Haseo se volvió a lanzar hacia X y atacarlo de nuevo con sus espadas. X reunió energía en su cañón y disparó un poderoso cometa de plasma celeste… pero Haseo la esquivó, y el ataque se perdió, siguiendo su camino por el pasillo por donde Caldina había ido.

_'Ojalá no le haga daño a ella.'_ Pensó X, antes de volver a concentrarse en Haseo.

El _Hunter_ se defendió nuevamente con su _Keyblade_, bloqueando todos los cortes de su oponente. En uno de esos ataques, X logró despojar a Haseo de una de sus espadas, pensando en que así ganaría la batalla. No se dio cuenta cuando Haseo colocó su mano en frente del rostro de X, creando y lanzando una esfera de energía, impactando a X en la cara y mandándolo lejos.

Mientras X rodaba por el suelo, Haseo hizo desaparecer la otra espada que tenía, para luego llevar su mano a la espalda, intentando invocar algo en un destello de luz. Lo que invocó, fue una espada enorme, más grande que su cuerpo y quizás del mismo ancho. Era una espada de color morado y dorado, con lo que parecía ser cuchillas en el contorno de la ancha hoja. Además de eso, en lugar de tener guarda, o lo que es la parte que divide la hoja del mango, tenía algo que parecía un motor gigante plano. Luego, se descubrió lo que era, cuando Haseo activó la espada, haciendo que las cuchillas comenzaran a girar como si estuvieran en una rueda. La espada de Haseo era también una enorme sierra, una muy pesada que el cargaba con facilidad. Con esta espada, Haseo comenzó a correr hacia X, con la intención de cortarlo en dos.

X cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se reincorporó y se preparaba para seguir la batalla, cuando escuchó un sonido de sierra. Al mirar al frente, vio a Haseo, con una nueva espada gigante, que también era una sierra, acercarse a él, levantándola sobre su cabeza.

"¡Cielos!"

El _Epitaph User_ dio un corte vertical con esta arma para lastimar a X, quien permaneció ahí, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con una mano en el mango y con otra en la hoja, bloqueando el ataque de la enorme espada. Debido a lo pesada que era, el _Hunter_ sintió que el suelo debajo de sus pies se hundía, pues los ladrillos del piso se rompieron, dejando ver la roca del volcán. Por la misma fuerza, X terminó arrodillado, mientras más chispas salían de la sierra que intentaba cortar su llave espada.

_'¡Es muy fuerte!' _pensó X, aplicando todas sus fuerzas para resistir el peso.

"¡Ahora si, serás mi presa!" exclamó Haseo con malicia, viendo que su oponente estaba a su merced.

"¡No lo creo!_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡BLADE ARMOR!_"

La armadura del _Hunter _cambió de nuevo, siendo ahora la _Blade Armor_, una armadura especial para el ataque, ya que incrementa su fuerza física. Con esta fuerza extra, X comenzó a levantarse, ganándole terreno a Haseo, ahora si, siendo iguales en fuerza física. Al final, el _N-Warrior_ empujó a Haseo alejándolo de él. El _Epitaph User_, en lugar de enfadarse, sonrió de manera maniaca, viendo que su oponente era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Sin más que decir, ambos se lanzaron, de nuevo enfrentándose, sus armas chocando y haciendo resonar todo el interior del volcán.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy permanecía sentada, apoyada en la pared, luego de recibir el _Viking Tiger Claw_ de Zek. La joven guerrera estaba cansada y apunto de perder el conocimiento, mientras su oponente se acercaba a ella para darle el golpe de gracia.

"Y así es como termina tu vida, mujer." comentó Zek, acercándose a Lucy. "Al final, tu deseo de justicia no era tan fuerte como el mío."

"¿J-justicia?" preguntó Lucy. "¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"La justicia absoluta, a eso me refiero."

"¿Cuál es esa?¿De qué justicia hablas?"

"La justicia está sólo del lado del ganador. Esa es la justicia absoluta…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó la joven guerrera, enfadada por lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Dices que si me ganas, eres justo?¿Q-que tipo de justicia es esa?"

"La verdadera; el ganador es el que crea la justicia, no importando si es maligno o bondadoso. Uno puede hacer justicia, desde la maldad."

"N-no… ¡No aceptaré esa creencia!"

"Esa creencia me ha servido, y con ella he derrotado a muchos enemigos en muchos mundos, quienes creían en sus patéticos ideales de justicia. El más patético de todos es en el que tú crees, el mismo que creía ese amigo tuyo que maté. Matar a alguien con esos ideales me da gran placer."

"Latis… él si sabía lo que es la justicia, no como tu…" dijo Lucy, tratando de levantarse del suelo, apoyándose en la pared.

"Haha, eso es lo que dice alguien que está casi derrotado." dijo Zek, levantando su mano derecha, extendiéndola en el cielo, como si fuera una espada. "Bueno, ahora también te mataré a ti, con ese tonto ideal tuyo. Traeré la justicia a todo el universo, y si eso implica que debo destruirlo, ¡Que así sea! Que lastima, tu nunca pudiste ver mi verdadera fuerza."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si, mi máxima fuerza es muy superior a la que estoy mostrando. Es muy superior a la de tu otro compañero, X… si usara toda mi fuerza, sería tan fuerte como uno de esos colosos de ustedes; un _Rune-God_."

"Significa que-"

"Si; nunca tuviste la oportunidad de vencerme."

Lucy veía como Zek se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, con el brazo derecho en alto y sus garras largas. Parecía que la quería cortar en dos como si su brazo fuera una espada. Ante los ojos de Lucy, todo se volvió lento mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado.

_'¿Acaso este será mi fin?¿Todo lo que he luchado fue para nada…? No… no puedo rendirme aquí, no ahora… todos confían en mi… ¡No dejaré que más gente querida sufra!'_

**_'Di mi nombre…'_**

De pronto, la joven pelirroja estaba en un lugar distinto; un lugar oscuro, y ella estaba sobe lo que parecía ser un pilar de rocas. Ese era el lugar donde ellas, las _Magic Knights_, se comunicaban con sus _Rune-Gods_… como el que estaba frente a ella ahora.

_'¡¿Rayearth!'_ exclamó Lucy en su mente al escuchar la voz de su _Rune-God._ _'¿Qué puedo hacer, Rayearth? Si no hago algo…'_

**_'Di mi nombre, Lucy… yo siempre estaré contigo…'_**

_'¿Quieres que te invoque? Pero no crees que es…'_

**_'No, Lucy; Es hora de hacer el pacto verdadero entre tu y yo… el Rune-Knight.'_**

_'¿Rune-Knight?¿Que es eso?'_

**_'Es un pacto creado hace miles de años, uno que se crea solamente entre un Rune-God y una Magic Knight que han logrado el máximo de sincronización, como tu y yo lo hemos hecho. Este pacto te permitirá usar toda mi fuerza y poderes en tu forma humana, llegando a un poder cercano al del Super Novan.'_**

_'¿Cómo esos guerreros de cabello dorado?' _pensó Lucy. _'¡Rayearth!¿Cómo puedo obtener tu poder?'_

**_'Di mi nombre, valiente guerrera, así como el pacto sagrado, y así, mis poderes serán todos tuyos. Utilízalos para proteger este bello mundo de Céfiro.'_**

_'¡Si Rayearth!¡Lo haré!'_

La joven regresó de nuevo a la realidad, y veía como Zek ya estaba cerca para realizar un fuerte, veloz y limpio corte para acabar con la vida de la chica. Sin embargo, Lucy invocó su espada y la colocó en posición horizontal, sujetándola con una mano en el mango y otra en la hoja, bloqueando el ataque de Zek, quien se sorprendió al ver que la joven tenía fuerzas para bloquearlo. Lucy lo miró con determinación, esta vez, con el deseo de proteger a alguien querido.

"_¡RUNE-KNIGHT PACT!¡RAYEARTH!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _181-Mamono Shutsugen!- __Mahou no Chikara (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Magic Knight Rayearth_)

La espada de Lucy comenzó a brillar y a emitir un intenso fuego que rodeó a la guerra. El fuego era tan fuerte que Zek tuvo que alejarse rápidamente para evitar ser quemado. Desde lejos, él podía ver como el fuego rodeaba la figura de Lucy, para después desaparecer, dejando ver a la joven. Lucy abrió los ojos y se miró a si misma; sus heridas habían desparecido y su traje/armadura estaba como nuevo, mientras que un aura roja la rodeaba. Y ese no era el único cambio.

Zek notó que la apariencia de Lucy cambió un poco: su capa roja desapareció, ahora siendo unas alas de fuego que apuntaban hacia abajo, como las alas de Anaís, y que, a pesar de estar muy cerca de estas, su cabello no se quemaba; era como si fuera inmune a las flamas. Hablando de su cabello, este tenía un destello extraño, brillando como rubí y ondulando de forma extraña… y Zek pensaba que el cabello de Lucy se había vuelto de fuego real, al ver como se movía y brillaba. La parte amarilla de sus hombreras, así como la de las rodillas, parecía que se habían encendido, las llamas ardiendo ferozmente, pero a Lucy parecía no importarle esto.

El mismo símbolo que apareció en la frente de Anaís apareció también en la de Lucy, pero este brillaba de color carmesí, brillando intensamente. El aura de Lucy, al igual que la de Anaís, pulsaba, cambiando de tamaño, y tomando la forma de _Rayearth_. Una cosa que la separaba de la transformación de Anaís era lo que parecía ser un escudo largo de lo que parecía ser fuego inmóvil, o 'congelado', color rojo. Este escudo se parecía mucho al escudo que tenía _Rayearth_ en su brazo izquierdo, aunque más pequeño, apenas cubriendo de la muñeca al codo del brazo izquierdo de Lucy, y transparente. La espada de Lucy cambió de apariencia, siendo ahora lo que parecía ser una _Katana_ hecha de energía carmesí, un poco más larga que su espada normal.

La, literalmente, chica de cabellos de fuego cerró sus ojos. Podía sentirlo, el poder de _Rayearth_ viajando por su cuerpo, un poder que sólo había sentido cuando ella misma estaba dentro de _Rayearth_.

"Así que…" dijo Lucy, mirando sus manos. "Esta es la forma que usan las _Magic Knights_ para luchar contra un oponente de su mismo tamaño, no un gigante." La joven guerrera miró a su oponente y levantó su espada de energía, decidida a seguir la lucha. "¡Esta vez no te dejaré ir!"

"Tu poder se ha incrementado…" dijo Zek. "Pero aún así, no podrás ganar esta pelea…¡Usaré todo mi poder!"

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!"

Lucy se lanzó contra Zek, rodeada en llamas, mientras que su oponente se lanzó hacia ella, rodeado de aire congelado. Ambos se estrellaron, creando una gran explosión por el lugar, levantando una gran nube de polvo y humo que impedía la visión de los dos. Aún en la oscuridad, se podían escuchar el choque de la espada de Lucy contra la armadura de Zek, además de algunos resplandores de luz cuando hacían contacto. El polvo comenzaba a asentarse y se podían ver las figuras de ambos guerreros chocándose una y otra vez, casi a la misma velocidad. Zek estaba sorprendido: Lucy había incrementado sus poderes considerablemente, más que cuando tenía esos extraños ojos dorados. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, esta nueva Lucy tenía un poder ligeramente inferior al de un _Super Novan_, un _Rune-God_, o un _Avatar_. Era bueno que él, como _God Warrior_, tiene una fuerza similar a la de cualquiera de los antes mencionados, por esa razón es que estaba manteniéndose al mismo nivel que ella.

"_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

El _God Warrior_ lanzó su técnica de garras de hielo contra la joven guerrera. Al ver el ataque venir, Lucy comenzó a bloquear con su espada y escudo los ataques que iban directamente a su cuerpo y esquivaba los que pasaban rozándola. Zek apareció frente a ella y dio un fuerte golpe que iba directo al rostro de la chica, quien a duras penas ella logró esquivarlo, causando un rasguño en su mejilla.

_'Es increíble…'_ pensó Lucy. _'¡Puedo moverme más rápido que antes!'_

**_'Eso es por el pacto entre tu y yo…'_** le dijo _Rayearth_ por medio de la telepatía.

Zek se alejó de ella para tomar algo de distancia. Al estar lejos, él comenzó a crear una esfera de aire congelado a la altura de su estómago. Lucy identificó esa técnica inmediatamente, la misma que utilizó la primera vez que se enfrentaron para derrotarla. La joven guerrera hizo desaparecer su espada y colocó sus manos a un costado, en posición de _Hadouken_, reuniendo energía color carmesí en sus manos, creando una esfera eléctrica.

"No importa lo que hagas, ¡no podrás vencer esta técnica!" exclamó Zek, incrementando su aire congelado.

Lucy no dijo nada, sólo se concentró en incrementar más su energía. Ambos ataques estaban a su máximo, por lo que lo lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

"_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

"_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_"

Zek liberó su esfera de aire congelado con anillos de hielo a su alrededor, haciéndolo parecer un átomo. Mientras, Lucy extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, liberando tres esferas eléctricas color rubí. Ambos ataques impactaron en el centro, la esfera de viento helado intentando pasar a través de las esferas eléctricas, pero no lográndolo por más fuerte que fuera. Los ataques permanecieron nivelados, en el mismo lugar sin moverse, sorprendiendo a Zek.

"¿Ella tiene mi misma fuerza?" Preguntó el _Phantom Knight_ con asombro.

Luego de algunos segundos de forcejear, ambos ataques comenzaron a debilitarse y al final se disiparon, dejando pequeños rastros de lo que antes eran. Zek miraba a Lucy, quien respiraba con dificultad luego del ataque, mientras él permanecía fresco y sonriente.

"Parece ser que yo ganaré esta batalla." dijo el caballero con armadura de tigre negro. "Estás más cansada que yo. Pronto te mataré si continuamos con esto."

"¡No, no me dejaré vencer aquí!" exclamó Lucy, invocando de nuevo su espada y colocándose en guardia.

"No importa si quieres o no, te mataré… ¡Con la técnica con la que maté a tu amado!"

Los ojos de la joven guerrera se abrieron enormemente cuando vio al guerrero ser rodeado de energía oscura, mientras Zek sonreía. ¿Acaso él tenía pensado usar esa técnica?

"_¡ODIN'S MANTLE!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Una oscuridad se empezó a propagar por el lugar, creando un domo que salía del mismo caballero y engullía a la guerrera. Lucy veía con miedo cuando todo el lugar fue envuelto por las sombras, evitando que pudiera ver algo. Lo único que se podía ver era su propio cuerpo, debido a una tenue luz que salía de ella. Volteó al frente para buscar al _God Warrior_, pero este ya no estaba… o quizás si estaba ahí, pero ya no lo veía. El terror se posesionó de ella, en especial al recordar lo que ocurrió con esa técnica.

_'No… no otra vez… por favor…'_

**_'Tranquilízate, Lucy. Concéntrate y localiza a tu enemigo…'_**

_'No puedo; no sé detectar la presencia de los demás… yo no…'_

_-SLASH!-_

"¡AAAHHHH!" gritaba Lucy, llevándose su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho, que ahora tenía una marca de garras profunda, de donde comenzaba a sangrar.

"¿Aterrada, joven guerrera?" se escuchó la voz de Zek en la oscuridad, Lucy intentando buscarlo inconscientemente. "Esta técnica saca los miedos de las personas, el miedo en sus corazones… el miedo a sentirse solo. Tú experimentas esto, y lo experimentaras más y más conforme pase el tiempo. Pero…"

Otro sonido de corte y otro grito de Lucy se escucharon, indicando que la había atacado otra vez.

"Pero… mejor terminaré con tu sufrimiento de una vez. ¡Prepárate para morir!"

Zek se colocó al frente de Lucy, algunos metros lejos de ella, viendo como la joven intentaba encontrarlo inútilmente. Él podía verla fácilmente, debido a que era su técnica especial. Él se lanzó corriendo hacia ella, con su mano derecha rodeado de aire congelado y sus garras filosas como navajas. Lucy miró instintivamente hacia el frente… pero ya era tarde, él ya estaba al frente.

"¡MUERE!"

"_¡AZURE FLAME!_"

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

Varias esferas llameantes color celeste entraron al domo oscuro a gran velocidad, impactando al sorprendido Zek en un costado, mandándolo al suelo a su izquierda. Al caer, el domo oscuro comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, permitiendo a Lucy ver nuevamente la luz. Una figura tocó el suelo justo detrás de ella, la persona que había realizado el ataque. Zek se levantó con dificultad, volteando a ver a su atacante, sorprendiéndose cuando lo vio.

"¡Tu!" exclamó el _God Warrior_, mientras que el misterioso sujeto estaba sonriendo alegremente.

* * *

><p>La lucha de ellos continuaba, Haseo aún usando su enorme espada sierra y X su <em>Blade Armor<em>. Continuaban dándose golpes con sus armas, intentando cortarse el uno al otro, ninguno de ellos tenía éxito. Nuevamente, después de una prueba de fuerzas, ambos se alejaron para mantener una distancia el uno al otro, se miraron por unos segundos, para luego lanzarse y continuar la lucha.

_-FLASH!-_

Eso fue antes de que ambos sintieran la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, lo que forzó que ambos se detuvieran. Provenía del mismo lugar donde Lucy y Zek luchaban, y era un aura que tenía la misma fuerza que X y Haseo.

_'¿Quién es ese sujeto?'_ pensó X con confusión y preocupación. _'¿Será aliado o enemigo?... ¡Oh no! Si fuera enemigo, Lucy no podrá contra ambos, a pesar de haber incrementado sus poderes considerablemente. ¡Debo ir a ayudarla!… ¿Pero como me libro de Haseo?'_

"Hehehe… es él…"

El ex-_Reploid_ volteó a ver a su oponente, quien estaba riendo débilmente, una risa que comenzó a aumentar más y más, hasta volverse carcajadas, antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a esa presencia.

"Bueno, esa es una forma… ¡Lucy!" exclamó el _Hunter_, comenzando a correr en la misma dirección que Haseo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _088-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Adelante, el _Epitaph User_ continuaba sonriendo, una sonrisa de deseos de venganza, una sonrisa macabra.

"¡Al fin aparece ese cobarde!" exclamó Haseo, incrementando su velocidad, guardando su enorme espada para ganar más velocidad. "¡Al apareciste, **_Tri-Edge_**!"

* * *

><p>La <em>Magic Knight<em> volteó hacia atrás para ver al otro sujeto, el que, supuestamente, la había salvado. No se veía más grande que ella, un joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad, que tenía un cabello color azul verdoso claro, ojos azules y piel clara. Usaba una ropa que consistía en un chaleco rojo-naranja sobre una sudadera blanca, pantalones del mismo color que el chaleco con símbolos amarillos, botas cafés, calcetines verdes, dos guantes cafés que le llegaban hasta casi los codos y, quizás el rasgo más característico, era el sombrero que tenía, del mismo color de su vestimenta. En sus mejillas tenía dos tatuajes de color rojo. El joven, de uno setenta y tres metros de estatura, miraba alegremente a la joven guerrera, sonriéndole como si fueran amigos desde hace tiempo.

"Tú me salvaste…" dijo Lucy con confusión.

"Si…" respondió el misterioso joven. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, gracias… ¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Tú!" exclamó Zek, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes, el _God Warrior _mirando al recién llegado con furia. "¿Por qué esta aquí?"

"¡Para detenerte a ti y a Polaris!" exclamó el joven, invocando dos espadas cortas y colocándose en guardia. "¡Detendré esta matanza que ustedes están haciendo!"

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Lucy nuevamente, más ansiosa de conocer la identidad de ese sujeto.

El joven sólo sonrió y volteó a verla, sabiendo que ella tenía muchas dudas… y por ahora, sólo podía resolver una.

"Vengo a detener a Polaris. Mi nombre es _Kite_, _of the Azure Flames._"

**Fin del Capítulo**** 25**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Pero qué-?¿Que hace este sujeto aquí?¿Será aliado de esos caballeros? Después de todo, es de la misma galaxia.

**Lucy: **No sé quien sea este chico, pero me ha salvado… ¡Ahora haré lo mismo por él!

**X:** ¡Cuidado Lucy!¡Tu espada!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Kite ¿Amigo o Enemigo?**_

**Haseo:** ¡_TRI-EDGE_!¡MALDITO!

**Kite:** ¿Haseo?¡Detente!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Heart Link.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Heart Link -_**

**_-Descripción: Heart Link es, en palabras simples, un enlace que hay entre dos poseedores de un Nova Crystal.-_**

**_-Cuando dos usuarios de Nova Crystals, normalmente N-Warriors, poseen un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos, sea de amistad o amor, se forma un Heart Link entre ellos, mismo que se activa cuando se desee. Este enlace se hace visible ya que aparece un símbolo especial en la mano dominante o principal del N-Warrior: derecha para diestros, izquierda para zurdos, y, en caso de ser ambidiestro, en la que más se use.-_**

**_-El símbolo que aparece en la mano del N-Warrior es distinto a todos los demás: no hay ningún emblema que se repita, por lo que este símbolo podría considerarse como el emblema del N-Warrior en cuestión. Estos símbolos pueden ser similares a otros, pero nunca son iguales.-_**

**_-Cuando un N-Warrior forma un Heart Link con otro, este permanecerá por siempre, a menos que uno de ellos decida destruirlo.-_**

**_-Los Heart Links se vuelven más fuertes entre dos N-Warriors mientras más unidos estén, por lo que Heart Links que se forman entre N-Warriors que son hermanos o pareja son más fuertes que los que son solo amigos, aunque no siempre es el caso, si es que la amistad entre dos N-Warriors es muy estrecha y fuerte.-_**

**_-Heart Links permiten sentir el estado de ánimo del otro, por lo que pueden saber si esta persona está bien o no. Claro, uno puede bloquear el enlace en caso de no querer hablar con dicha persona.-_**

**_-Mientras más fuerte sea un Heart Link entre N-Warriors, más beneficios traerá:-_**

**_-Heart Links fuertes pueden permitir que un N-Warrior vea lo que otro está haciendo, viéndolo a través de sus ojos.-_**

**_-Si el Heart Link es más fuerte aún, un N-Warrior puede 'prestarle' su aura a otro que lo necesite. No significa que toda su fuerza pase de un N-Warrior a otro, sino una pequeña parte, y mientras más fuerte sea el enlace, más aura puede ser prestada.-_**

**_-Heart Links suficientemente fuertes pueden incluso 'prestar' técnicas, siempre y cuando el aura del N-Warrior sea la apropiada: por ejemplo, un N-Warrior de fuego no puede usar los poderes de hielo de otro, pero si puede usar poderes de viento o de rayo.-_**

**_-Heart Links ignoran distancias, por lo que un N-Warrior puede estar del otro lado del universo y su 'pareja' puede conectarse con él en tiempo real.-_**

**_-N-Warriors pueden crear tantos Heart Links como quieran, siempre y cuando los corazones de ambos estén sincronizados. Incluso se pueden abrir varios Heart Links al mismo tiempo, por lo que un N-Warrior puede conocer acerca de varios otros a la vez.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Saiyan X dice:<span>_**_ Bueno, un capítulo más. ¿Que les pareció?_

_No hubo mucho cambio en este capítulo, la verdad, salvo la apariencia de Lucy con el Rune-Knight: la hice similar a Anaís, pero de su elemento de fuego, y con cierta apariencia a la armadura de Rayearth... pero con fuego. ¿Que les pareció?_

_Aparte de esto, el X Scanner Space muestra acerca de los Heart Links, explicando mejor que son y que hacen. Luego coloco los emblemas de los N-Warriors actuales, así como actualizo la hoja de las Keyblades._

_bueno, creo que es todo... hablamos el otro Sábado/Domingo_

_Sobres =D_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-  
><strong>_


	27. Cap 26: Kite ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**_04/MAR/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

La furia de Lucy que tenía contra Zek se había incrementado, causando que ella intentara cualquier cosa con tal de matar a su rival, no importando si en el transcurso su cuerpo fuera destruido. Luego de que _Rayearth_, su _Rune-God_, le hiciera ver lo que estaba haciendo, la joven guerrera salió de su furia ciega, entendiendo que estaba cometiendo un error. Zek, el _God Warrior/Phantom Knight_ con el que estaba luchando, aprovechó esto para atacar a la joven guerrera, dejándola mal herida.

Mientras, X y Haseo continuaban su lucha, donde X se dio cuenta de que el _Epitaph User_/_Phantom Knight_ podía controlar tres tipos de armas y luchar muy bien con ellas. Usando sus armaduras y técnicas que había obtenido de antiguos _Reploids_ en su mundo, Megaman X lograba mantener a distancia a este guerrero.

De vuelta con Lucy, ella activó el pacto sagrado de las _Magic Knights_, el _Rune-Knight_, obteniendo los poderes de _Rayearth_ y así luchar al mismo nivel que Zek. El caballero utilizó una técnica oscura, _Odin's Mantle_, para encerrar a Lucy en una zona de oscuridad, la misma que había usado para matar a Latis. La batalla estaba perdida, ya que Lucy perdió su espíritu de luchar, al ser rodeada por la oscuridad.

Entonces, una flama celeste iluminó el lugar, retirando la oscuridad. Un joven de ropas rojas apareció detrás de Lucy, salvándola de una muerte. Zek se sorprendió al ver al nuevo joven, quien se presentó como Kite.

¿Quién será este misterioso sujeto?¿Será aliado o enemigo?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo<em>_ 26: Kite ¿Amigo o __Enemigo__?_**

**_Galaxia: Dream_**

_Planeta: ?_

_-Castillo Oscuro- _

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Desde su castillo, Polaris miraba lo sucedido en las cuatro áreas donde estaban las torres oscuras para que sus guerreros se enfrentaran a las _Magic Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_. Miró con desilusión la derrota de sus guerreros en los tres puntos anteriores, pero maravillada por el poder de ambas clases de guerreros, ansiosa de absorber los poderes de estos para la organización. Fue cuando miraba lo que ocurría en el volcán, en el que tenía más esperanzas de que alguno de sus guerreros ganara la lucha, que observaba cuando Zek estaba por acabar con la vida de la _Magic Knight_ de fuego, sabiendo que la victoria de este era segura…

Hasta que _él_ apareció…

"¡Ese infeliz!" exclamó Polaris, apretando ambos costados de su trono de piedra, rompiéndolos en el acto. "¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí?"

"Mi señora…" dijo uno de los _Epitaph Users_, cuya figura estaba cubierta en las sombras. "No se exalte."

"Ese maldito, nos siguió hasta esta galaxia."

"No se preocupe…" dijo ahora uno de los _God Warriors._ "Él ya había aparecido antes, y nunca ha podido salvar ni uno de los mundos que atacamos. No es problema…"

"Quizás…" comentó Polaris, calmándose un poco. "Pero su continua presencia me fastidia. Debería matarlo de una buena vez."

Todos en el salón continuaron viendo lo que ocurría en el volcán, mientras que Polaris se sentía algo nerviosa al ver al recién llegado.

_'Maldición… ese miserable Kite apareció en el mundo que NO quería que se apareciera. Si él se aliara con las Magic Knights y los N-Warriors…no, es obvio que él se aliará con ellos. La conquista de este mundo será un verdadero reto para nosotros ahora…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _182-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

_'¿Kite of the Azure Flames?'_ pensó Lucy, viendo al joven de ropas anaranjadas que la había salvado, con dos espadas pequeñas en sus manos, mirando a Zek con furia. La joven guerrera miraba al llamado Kite, luego a Zek y de vuelta a Kite. Por lo que parecía, estos ya se conocían, pero no se llevaban bien.

"¡No dejaré que otro mundo sea destruido!" exclamó el recién llegado, colocándose en guardia, provocando que el caballero negro soltara una risa.

"Ha, ¿Qué no dejarás que sea destruido?" preguntó Zek con burla. "¿Sabes cuantas veces has dicho eso cuando invadimos otros mundos? Nunca lo has logrado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez lo lograrás?"

_'¿Ya lo había intentado?'_ pensó la _Magic Knight._ _'Entonces él es enemigo de los Phantom Knights…'_

"Lo sé…simplemente lo sé…" respondió el joven de naranja, mirando a su enemigo con determinación.

"Si claro… aunque seas uno de los _Azure Knights_, los tres guerreros más fuertes de la galaxia _Hack,_ ¡No podrás contra la _Phantom Order_!"

_'¿Eh?'_ pensó Lucy con algo de asombro. _'¿Él es de la misma galaxia que Haseo y Kuhn?¿Entonces son amigos…?'_

"¡No pienso lo mismo!"

Con esto dicho, Kite se lanzó contra Zek, dando golpes con sus espadas pequeñas, pero el _God Warrior_ bloqueaba todos estos ataques con sus brazos rodeados de aire helado y su armadura, evitando así que las espadas del joven lo dañaran.

"Tan fuerte como siempre, ¡Pero te dije que eso es inútil!" exclamó Zek, dándole un fuerte golpe a Kite en el rostro, lanzándolo al suelo. El joven de ropas naranjas, en lugar de caer, se apoyó en el suelo y se lanzó contra Zek de nuevo, aunque ahora sus espadas estaban envueltas en llamas.

"_¡RED FLAME!_"

Kite comenzó a dar cortes a gran velocidad con sus espadas llameantes, provocando que Zek tuviera dificultades para bloquearlo. Uno de los cortes pasó la defensa de Zek, causando un corte profundo en su brazo izquierdo, sacando al _God Warrior_ de concentración, permitiéndole a Kite dar un último corte en diagonal hacia arriba con su otra espada en pleno pecho de Zek. El guerrero fue enviado al aire por el ataque del joven, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

"Wow…" dijo Lucy en voz baja mientras el llamado Kite tocaba suelo a su lado. "Lo derrotó…"

"Eso es porque él ya estaba cansado luego de tu lucha…" respondió el joven de cabello celeste. "Eres bastante fuerte para enfrentarte así contra Zek…"

"¿Crees que me venciste, Kite?" Lucy y el llamado Kite voltearon a ver a Zek, quien se estaba poniendo de pie, tambaleándose un poco al hacerlo. Al parecer, el corte logró herirlo, más por las llamas, aunque su armadura no parecía dañada.

"No tiene caso continuar…" dijo Kite. "Estas muy lastimado. Puede que tu armadura sea muy fuerte, pero esas llamas te han debilitado más. ¡Ríndete!"

"Todavía no… debo luchar… ¡Por la justicia!"

"¿Por ese ideal de justicia que tienes?¡Esa mentalidad ha matado a millones de inocentes!"

"Eran ciegos, gente que no entendió lo que es la justicia… gente así merece morir…"

"¡Porque es que tu-!"

"_¡Tri-Edge!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _180-Terror of Death- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

De pronto, Kite usó sus espadas para bloquear el ataque de otra persona; Haseo, quien en ese momento tenía también sus dos espadas cortas en ambas manos, mientras que Lucy daba un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de los dos. El joven de naranja bloqueó los cortes del recién llegado con sus armas, antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y quedar de nuevo donde estaba Lucy. El hombre de cabello plateado miró al de ropas naranjas con odio, uno que era bastante abrumador… **demasiado** abrumador…

"¡Al fin te encuentro, infeliz!" exclamó Haseo, su odio era demasiado notable.

"¿Haseo?" preguntó Kite, mirando al recién llegado. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡¿Qué qué estoy haciendo?" exclamó el _Epitaph User_, su odio incrementándose aún más. "¡Infeliz!¡Te mataré por lo que le hiciste a Shino!" exclamó, lanzándose otra vez contra Kite, quien se colocó en guardia.

"¡Ya te dije que yo no tuve la culpa!¡Yo no la maté!"

"¡No mientas!¡Te vi frente a ella cuando estaba cayendo muerta!¡Me las pagarás!"

Los dos jóvenes se encontraron de nuevo, sus espadas cortas chocando una y otra vez mientras cada uno atacaba y bloqueaba los ataques de su oponente, antes de permanecer en un bloqueo con sus espadas.

"¡Yo también acababa de llegar cuando alguien más la mató!" exclamó Kite, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener a su enemigo a raya. "¡¿No lo entiendes?"

"¡Cállate!"

Haseo pateó a Kite en el estómago, y luego realizó otro ataque con sus espadas, unos que el joven de naranja logró bloquear, pero como no estaba en equilibrio, el ataque lo lanzó con fuerza contra una de las paredes, estrellándose en ellas y quedando desorientado. Haseo sonrió ante esto, viendo una oportunidad.

"¡Mi oportunidad!" exclamó el joven de cabello blanco, lanzándose contra Kite. "¡MUERE!"

_-¡CLANK!-_

Sus espadas sierra chocaron contra otra espada… que no era ninguna de las de Kite. Haseo vio con furia a quien se había interpuesto entre su presa y él: Lucy, en su _Rune-Knight Form_, estaba frente a Kite, bloqueando las espadas sierras de Haseo con su espada de energía.

"¡Apártate!" exclamó el _Epitaph User_, dando varios cortes con sus espadas, cortes que Lucy bloqueaba, no asustándose por las sierras que tenían estas armas.

"¡No lo haré!" exclamó la _Magic Knight_, bloqueando los ataques sin retroceder. "¡Él me salvó!¡Yo lo salvaré también!"

"¡Maldita!" gritó Haseo con furia, saltando hacia atrás, desapareciendo sus espadas y haciendo aparecer su enorme espada de sierra. "¡Entonces te mataré primero!"

Haseo se acercó a Lucy, quien no se movió a pesar de que su oponente tenía una espada tan impresionante y a la vez aterradora. El _Epitaph User_ bajó su espada velozmente para cortar a la joven, pero ella se quedó en su lugar, bloqueando la espada de su oponente con la suya. Al momento de chocar, varias chispas comenzaron a salir por la acción de la espada/sierra de Haseo, que intentaba cortar el arma de la joven. Para sorpresa del _Epitaph User_, la _Magic Knight_ no parecía sentirse presionada por la fuerza y peso de la enorme espada, indicando que era más fuerte ella que X, quien si se sintió superado por esto...

Pero no su espada…

_-¡Crack!-_

Lucy miraba con sorpresa como su espada de energía regresó a ser su espada normal, y como una grieta apareció en un costado de esta, una pequeña fisura que se iba haciendo más y más grande. Haseo también vio la grieta y comenzó a sonreír, aplicando más fuerza a su espada.

"¡Tu arma no es tan fuerte!" expresó el _Phantom Knight._ "Cuando tu espada se rompa, ¡Te cortaré a ti!"

La grieta en la espada de Lucy se estaba haciendo más y más grande, pasando la mitad del ancho de la hoja. Si la grieta llega al otro lado, la espada se rompería, dejando a Lucy desprotegida. Al ver esto, pensó en lo que pasó la última vez que su espada se rompió: un año antes, Luz rompió la espada de Lucy, y debido a esto, ella perdió todos sus poderes de _Magic Knight_, siendo recuperados solo después de un viaje al interior de su _Magic Knight _sabía lo que pasaría si no se movía… pero, si lo hacía, podría como quiera ser cortada en dos por el arma de su enemigo. No tenía opción; tenía que resistir lo más posible… aunque eso significara perder sus poderes de _Magic Knight_…

"¡Muere!"

Pero, cuando la grieta estaba por llegar al otro extremo, Haseo fue pateado en el rostro por Kite, evitando así que la espada de Lucy se quebrara por completo. El guerrero de cabello plateado cayó al suelo por la fuerza de la patada de Kite, pero se levantó luego de unos segundos, mirando con rabia al joven de ropas naranjas.

"¡_Tri-Edge_!" exclamó Haseo con odio. "¡Me las pagarás!"

"¡Que soy Kite!" exclamó el joven.

"Calma, Haseo…" dijo Zek, caminando a lado de su aliado, luego de haberse recuperado un poco de sus heridas. "Ataquemos los dos juntos."

"Bah, está bien…" comentó Haseo, un poco más calmado. "Con la condición de que seré yo quien le dé el golpe final."

"Como quieras…"

Los dos _Phantom Knights_ se prepararon para seguir combatiendo. Kite volteó a ver a Lucy de reojo, ya que si la veía directamente, estaría dando al enemigo una oportunidad de atacar.

"Dime, ¿Puedes seguir luchando?" preguntó el joven de cabello celeste.

"Sí, puedo pelear…" dijo Lucy, mirando su espada con algo de tristeza. "Pero ya no podré usar esto o se romperá." Dijo, mientras la espada en su mano desaparecía en una luz roja y regresaba a su guante. "Usaré mi magia para pelear."

"Muy bien." Dijo Kite, mirando a sus enemigos. "Entonces, prepárate… ¡Aquí vienen!"

"¡Mueran!" exclamaron Haseo y Zek al mismo tiempo, preparados para lanzarse contra sus rivales...

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

… cuando una enorme espada voló por el aire y se incrustó en el camino entre los dos bandos, parando la batalla de golpe.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Zek con confusión. "¡Esa espada-!"

"¡Alto ahí!¡No dejaré que lastimen a mi Kite!"

"¿Que?" preguntó Lucy, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Miró al joven que estaba a su lado y notó una gota de sudor pasar por su cabeza.

"Lo hizo de nuevo…" dijo Kite, suspirando un poco.

De pronto, una figura apareció en el centro, tomó la espada y la sacó del suelo, colocándosela en el hombro derecho. Todos vieron de quien se trataba; una mujer, ligeramente más grande que Lucy, aunque parecía de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello rosado, corto, era de piel oscura con varios tatuajes/líneas amarillas en su cuerpo, usando un traje/armadura de color rojo oscuro con amarillo algo revelador, pues sólo tenía protecciones en los brazos, la cintura y el pecho… y de esa última parte sólo para cubrir lo necesario, además de unas medias carmesí y botas blancas. La mujer, de ojos rojos, sonreía desafiantemente a los dos _Phantom Knights_, señalándolos con uno de sus dedos.

"¡Si quieren hacerle daño a Kite, tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero!" exclamó la mujer.

"Ahhh, hiciste tu entrada de nuevo…" dijo Kite suspirando de pena.

"Hehe, me gusta hacer eso." respondió la joven mujer, sonriendo al ver al joven de naranja.

"Uh, ¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Lucy, quien estaba detrás de Kite. La mujer de cabello rosado volteó a verla, sonriendo alegremente.

"Me llamo Blackrose. Mucho gusto."

"¿Blackrose?" preguntó la pelirroja. "Nombre extraño… me llamo Lucy Shidou."

"Es un nombre normal del mundo donde vengo…" dijo la llamada Blackrose con algo de enfado. "Ahora, Lucy Shidou es un nombre extraño."

"Solo Lucy... Shidou es mi apellido…"

"¿Qué es un apellido?" preguntó la mujer de piel morena, haciendo que Lucy la mirara con escepticismo.

"Es… lo que… bueno…"

"Disculpen chicas…" interrumpió Kite. "No creo que sea momento de discutir eso…"

"¡Cierto!" exclamó Blackrose, sujetando su enorme espada con ambas manos, encarando a los dos _Phantom Knights._ "¡Es hora de patearlos con fuerza!"

Lucy, Kite y la nueva chica Blackrose se prepararon para luchar contra Zek y Haseo, quienes veían la situación un poco difícil.

"No creo que salgamos bien librada de esto." comentó Zek a su aliado.

"¡No importa!¡Acabaré con ese infeliz!" exclamó Haseo con enfado, sacando su enorme guadaña negra. "¡Saldaré cuentas con él!"

"Si, sólo somos nosotros y ellos son tre-"

"_¡FULL CHARGED ICARUS BUSTER!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _099-Hunter Base-Going to the Front- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Proveniente de su izquierda, un enorme cilindro de energía azul se dirigió hacia los dos _Phantom Knights_, quienes lograron saltar para evitar el ataque y no ser lastimados. Cuando tocaron el suelo, luego de que el ataque pasara, todos voltearon en dirección de donde provenía, viendo a un hombre salir de la oscuridad. Era X, usando la _Neutral Armor_, la armadura usada durante su última aventura. La armadura, normalmente blanca con gris, era color blanca con rojo, indicando el modo en el que estaba la armadura, _Icarus Mode._ El _Hunter_ salió de la oscuridad, mirando a los dos _Phantom Knights_, sujetando su _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda.

"¡X!" exclamó Lucy, alegre y aliviada por ver que su aliado estaba a salvo.

"Hey…" era lo que dijo X alegremente a su compañera, para luego voltear nuevamente a ver a los dos enemigos. "Aún falto yo. Prometí que protegería a Lucy… ¡Y eso haré!" exclamó el _Hunter_, haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara un poco.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Zek. "Esto no parece bueno… ¡Vámonos de aquí!"

"¡Cállate, cobarde!" expresó Haseo con enfado. "¡No me apartaran otra vez de este sujeto!"

"¡No seas tonto! Dos contra cuatro, aunque seamos más fuertes, no saldremos ilesos de esta. Quizás moriremos si ellos cuatro se unen, y si el otro que está afuera logra vencer a Magzer y viene a ayudarles. ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!¡No cumplirás tu venganza si estos sujetos están aquí! Retirémonos y luchemos otro día."

Haseo apretó los dientes, sabiendo que lo que decía el _God Warrior_ era la verdad; la situación no era favorable para ellos dos… tenía que huir.

Un portal se abrió detrás de ellos, poniendo en guardia a los cuatro jóvenes por unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que era un medio de escape para ellos. Zek entró al portal, seguido por Haseo. Cuando estaba por entrar, el caballero negro se volteó para ver a los héroes, en especial al de traje naranja, con enfado.

"¡Esto no ha terminado, _Tri-Edge_!" exclamó Haseo, mientras desaparecía en el portal oscuro, cerrándose cuando este entró en el.

"Se fue…" dijo Lucy, respirando tranquilamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la batalla había terminado… por ahora.

_-Click Click!-_

**_-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-_**

La joven guerrera escuchó un ruido. Al voltear a ver de qué se trataba, vio a X, apuntándola con su cañón _X-Buster_… no, no era a ella, sino al llamado Kite que estaba a su lado. El joven de ropas naranjas miraba confundido al _Hunter_, pero a la vez entendía lo que él pensaba.

"Apártate de ella." ordenó X sin bajar su cañón. "Aléjate de Lucy."

"Tranquilo, no le haré daño." Dijo Kite, levantando las manos. Sabía la situación en la que estaba X y por eso es que no lo culpaba, después de todo, él haría lo mismo si estuviera en sus zapatos.

"No te creo. Últimamente debemos estar más alertas que nunca."

"Ok, ok, no te preocupes…"

Kite se alejaba de Lucy, mostrándole a X que no tenía intenciones de herirla. Aún así, X no dejó de apuntarle el cañón, todavía no creyéndole, puesto que podía ser un enemigo encubierto y atacarlos cuando menos se lo esperaran. En ese momento, Blackrose, la mujer que apareció al último, apareció justo frente a X, mirándolo con enfado.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¡Oye!¿Cuál es tu problema?" exclamó la joven, sorprendiendo a X. "¿Quién te crees que eres como para andar apuntando con ese extraño cañón a los demás?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó X, intentando hablar, pero la joven lo silenció.

"¡No digas nada!¿Que no ves que los salvamos?¿Así agradeces que hayamos salvado la vida de tu novia?"

"… ¡¿Qué?" X exclamó sorprendido y algo sonrojado, mientras que la otra involucrada, Lucy, miraba al suelo, apenada y con su rostro rojo.

"¡Oye, te equivocas!" dijo Lucy con nerviosismo. "É-Él n-no es mi n-novio…"

"¿Uh?" preguntó Blackrose, volteando a ver a Lucy con algo de confusión. "¿No lo son?"

"Ya ves lo que provocas, Rose…" dijo Kite, frotándose la nuca nerviosamente.

"Oh, lo siento…" dijo la mujer de cabello rosado, sonriendo alegremente. "Pero es que pensé que, por la forma en que llegó y el cómo se portó con Kite al verlos tan cerca, supuse que era pareja."

El rostro de Lucy se volvió más rojo, ya no pudiéndose notar la diferencia entre su cara y su cabello, mientras X se volteaba a un lado para que no vieran el suyo.

_'¿Mi novia?'_ pensó X, mirando de reojo a la guerrera de fuego. _'¿Por qué piensa que somos pareja?¿Acaso la forma en que nos comportamos da la impresión a otros de que lo somos?... Bueno… si, ella es linda… pero…'_

"¡Lucy, X!"

Los cuatro voltearon hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, donde vieron a otra mujer de piel oscura y cabello rosado. Era Caldina, quien venía del lugar donde se supone estaba la torre oscura.

"¡Caldina!¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lucy con alivio.

"¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti!" exclamó la mujer, abrazando a Lucy con fuerza contra su amplio pecho. "Tu eras la que me tenía preocupada, luchar contra esos sujetos fuertes-"

"Uaag…me… ahogo…" expresó Lucy, intentando respirar.

"¡Oh!¡Lo siento!" dijo Caldina, soltando a Lucy.

"Ahhh, aire…" dijo la pelirroja, tomando grandes bocanadas del precioso oxígeno, mientras X reía un poco.

Fue entonces cuando la _Cizetian_ volteó a ver a los otros dos que estaban con sus aliados, y que nunca antes había visto.

"¿Y ustedes son?" preguntó Caldina con curiosidad.

"Eso también quisiera saber…" dijo X, un poco más serio, puesto que aún no les tenía mucha confianza.

"Se los diremos luego." comentó Kite. "Será mejor ayudar a su amigo. Creo que estaba peleando con otro caballero…"

"No será necesario."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_)

Voltearon todos a ver al otro lado del pasillo, dándose cuenta de que Alan estaba caminando hacia ellos, con varias heridas en su cuerpo, caminando con algo de dificultad.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó X, sus escáneres analizando los signos vitales del joven.

"Si, no se preocupen." Respondió Alan, sujetando su costado izquierdo.

"¿Dónde está el otro caballero?" preguntó Lucy, mirando detrás del recién llegado.

"Escapó… dijo algo de que sus compañeros se fueron y huyó."

"Ya veo… ¿Qué te pasó, Lucy?" preguntó el joven, mirando a la pelirroja, cuyos cabellos parecían estar hechos de fuego.

"Es cierto, no la había notado." Comentó Caldina. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Es una larga historia…" respondió Lucy, sonriendo con nerviosismo, antes de regresar a la normalidad, aún usando su armadura-traje.

"Oh…"

Alan iba a continuar hablando cuando se dio cuenta de las dos personas extras, sorprendiéndose al verlos.

"¿Kite y Blackrose?" preguntó Alan, confundiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿Los conoces?" preguntó el _Hunter_.

"No en persona, pero he oído hablar de ellos…"

"Vaya, somos famosos en el _Nintenverse._" comentó Kite, no sabiendo la verdadera razón por la cual Alan los conocía.

"¿Sabes que somos del _Nintenverse_?" preguntó X, mirando al joven de naranja.

"Si; escuchamos unas cosas de Polaris mientras andábamos recolectando información acerca de ella. Escuchamos que en este mundo aparecieron guerreros de otros mundos y, como ya no queda ninguno en esta galaxia, dedujimos que eran de otra. Luego oímos que eran del _Nintenverse_."

"¿Y por qué están aquí?" preguntó Alan.

"Venimos siguiendo a Polaris desde nuestra galaxia _Hack_ desde hace dos años. Somos los únicos que quedamos de esa galaxia… los demás, sin contar a los _Epitaph Users_ que están con Polaris, han muerto."

"Así que luchan contra Polaris."

"Si. No podemos permitir que destruyan más mundos y se vuelva más poderosa."

"Hemos visto mundos enteros ser destruidos por los últimos dos años…" dijo Blackrose tristemente. "Millones de personas, millones de seres murieron por el hambre de ese mundo oscuro."

"Llegamos aquí porque nos enteramos que era su siguiente blanco. Creímos que llegamos tarde, pero para nuestra sorpresa, este mundo está intacto. Me imagino que es por ustedes…"

"En realidad…" empezó Caldina. "Este mundo tiene una especie de seguro; tienen que entrar al castillo para obtener la llave para poder absorber este mundo."

"Nosotros estamos en una misión." dijo Lucy seriamente. "Destruir las cuatro torres malignas que debilitan la estabilidad de _Céfiro._"

"Entiendo…" dijo Kite, luego de oír lo que dijeron los héroes. "Bueno, ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? Si de verdad están contra Polaris, entonces son amigos nuestros."

"Uh, claro…" dijo Alan. "¿Está bien con ustedes?" preguntó, viendo a Lucy y a Caldina.

"¡Claro!" exclamó la _Magic Knight._ "¡Entre más amigos mejor!"

"Por mi también está bien…" dijo Caldina. "Si todos están de acuerdo, quizás debamos regresar al castillo. Estoy segura que Clef querrá saber de esto…"

"¿Clef?¿Es su líder?" preguntó Blackrose.

"Es un sabio, el hechicero más fuerte de este mundo. Se podría decir que es nuestro líder." Expresó Alan. "Muy bien, regresemos." Dijo, mirando al _Hunter._ "¿X?"

"Claro, todos sujétense de mi…" dijo el mencionado, confundiendo a todos menos a Alan.

"¿Uh?¿Porque?" preguntó Blackrose, desconfiando del joven.

"X tiene la habilidad de tele transportarse a lugares donde ya ha estado." respondió Alan. "Será más rápido que volar."

"Oh…"

Los cinco se sujetaron de los hombros de X, mientras él se concentraba en el lugar a donde iban; el castillo de _Céfiro_. La imagen estaba clara en su mente, estaba listo para la transportación.

"Sabes algo…" dijo Caldina, mirando a Blackrose. "Tienes buen gusto con la moda."

"¡Gracias!¡Tu igual!" exclamó Blackrose, sonriendo alegremente. Alan se les quedó mirando raro.

_'Si no supiera, juraría que son hermanas… o al menos primas…'_

"¡Próxima parada, el castillo de _Céfiro_!" exclamó X, mientas su cuerpo se volvía energía, y con él, sus compañeros, para luego salir disparados como un cilindro de energía al cielo.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Céfiro's Crystal Palace-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Sólo unos segundos después, un cilindro de luz azul comenzó a descender al castillo de cristal. El cilindro impactó en una de las terrazas de cristal, desapareciendo, seis personas materializándose en el punto donde impactó. Las armaduras de Lucy, X y Alan desaparecieron, dejándolos en sus ropas ordinarias.

"¿Sus armaduras con mágicas?" preguntó Blackrose con intriga.

"Si, y es muy útil, así no tenemos que colocárnoslas cuando vayamos a entrar en batalla." Respondió Alan.

"O vestirlas siempre." terminó X.

"Entiendo…" dijo Kite, para luego voltear a ver el imponente castillo, teniendo que mirar muy arriba para ver la punta de este. "Así que este es el castillo de cristal…"

"¡Wow!¡Se ve tan hermoso!" exclamó Blackrose con cierta emoción.

"Entremos…" dijo Lucy. "Ojalá mis amigas hayan llegado."

"No te preocupes." dijo Caldina, sonriendo alegremente. "Marina y Anaís saben cuidarse. Segura que estarán bien."

"Si…"

Los seis comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, cuando Alan, X y Kite se detuvieron y miraron hacia el exterior. Al ver a sus compañeros voltearse, las tres chicas miraron a los jóvenes extrañados.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Caldina.

"Alguien se acerca…" dijo Kite.

"¿También puedes sentir las presencias de otras personas?" preguntó Alan con intriga.

"Si. Somos pocos los que podemos hacer eso, aparte de los _Epitaph Users._"

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Lucy.

"…es Anaís y su grupo…" respondió X, sus escáneres analizando más allá de lo que la habilidad de sentir el aura de Alan.

Los seis se quedaron más tiempo, esperando a ver quien venía. Poco a poco, a lo lejos, se podía ver unas dos figuras voladoras aparecer y acercarse al castillo. Efectivamente, eran Anaís, Paris, Ash y Raichu, montados sobre dos bestias; Charizard de Ash y un monstruo alado de _Céfiro_.

"¡Anaís!"

"¡Lucy!"

Cuando las bestias bajaron y tocaron tierra, las dos chicas se saludaron inmediatamente, abrazándose con fuerza. Mientras ellas se saludaban, los demás se miraban, alegres de que están todos bien.

"Hey, Ash. ¿Todo bien?" preguntó Alan. Ash le respondió, levantando un dedo pulgar.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_ "Nos topamos con un _Phantom Knight_ en el lugar… y Paris y Raichu estuvieron a punto de morir, pero logramos salvarlos. ¡Y ya me puedo convertir en _Super Novan_!"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó X con asombro y alegría.

"¡Si!¡Fue asombroso! Sentí el poder corriendo por mis venas."

"¡Genial! Ahora sólo faltan Tai y Takato…" dijo Alan. "También X y Zero, ahora que tienen _Keyblades_…"

El grupo seguía saludándose entre ellos, cuando Raichu y Paris notaron a otras personas que no conocían, confundiéndolos un poco.

"Oigan, ¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó el _Pokemon_, señalando a Kite y Blackrose. Claro, cuando notó a Blackrose y el poco vestuario que usaba, rápidamente le llamó la atención. "¡Hola, enfermera!"

La joven en cuestión miraba a Raichu con desconfianza, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba ese tipo de mirada.

"Ni te me acerques, ratón." Expresó la chica morena, llevando su mano a su espalda, tocando el mango de su enorme arma por si las dudas. Raichu vio esto, descubriendo rápidamente que era una chica agresiva, por lo que tendrá que retirarse… por ahora, debido a que su mente no descansará hasta que haya tocado al menos una parte privada de su cuerpo. Si, Raichu es malvado…

"Pero tiene algo de razón…" dijo Paris. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Me llamo Kite, y ella es Blackrose." Dijo el joven de ropas naranjas. "Venimos de un mundo muy lejano."

"Ellos nos ayudaron en la batalla del volcán." comentó Lucy, entrando a la conversación. "Dicen que son de la galaxia _Hack_ y tratan de detener a Polaris."

"¿También son de la galaxia _Hack_?" preguntó Ash. "Entonces sabrán de los _Epitaphs_…"

"Si, sabemos de ellos…" respondió Blackrose.

"¿Qué saben de ellos?"

Todos voltearon a la puerta del castillo. El _Maverick Hunter_, Zero, salía del castillo, su armadura aún puesta.

"Él es Zero, es compañero mío en mi mundo…" dijo X, presentando al otro _Hunter_.

"¡Mucho gusto!" exclamó Kite alegremente, a lo cual Zero no le contestó, lo que ocasionó que Blackrose se sintiera molesta. "Vaya, se parece a Balmung… pero más frío…"

"¿Quién es Balmung?" preguntó Caldina.

"Es un amigo nuestro, pero no está con nosotros ahora…" dijo Kite con algo de tristeza.

"Oye, Zero…" dijo Lucy, acercándose al _Hunter_ carmesí. "Marina… ella está…"

"Está adentro, buscando a Clef…" le respondió Zero, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro de alivio.

"Qué bueno que está bien."

"¿Y los demás?" preguntó Alan.

"Ascot y Mario están dentro, Mario se acaba de recuperar de un ataque. Kristal, Tai y Ráfaga acaban de llegar."

"¡Excelente!" exclamó el joven. "Entonces, entremos para reunirnos todos. Vamos."

"Pero…" empezó Zero, bastante serio. "Tuvimos unos problemas."

"¿Fueron atacados?" preguntó Ash.

"Si… y Dawn y Mimi están graves."

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó Alan con asombro. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Entremos." Respondió Zero, dándoles la espalda. "Que _Guru Clef_ se los diga."

Así, el grupo entró al castillo, donde se encontrarían con su equipo, y ver qué era lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Castillo Oscuro-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Polaris continuaba viendo lo ocurrido. Los caballeros de ella ya se habían retirado del lugar, dejándola pensar por unos momentos. Ella planeaba el mejor plan de acción, sabiendo que no había muchas opciones.

"Así que… Kite y su amiga se unieron a las _Magic Knights_ y _N-Warriors._ Será complicado…"

Aún así, la emperatriz de la oscuridad sonrió. Aunque ella perdiese a todos sus caballeros en la batalla, aún tenía a los _Heartless_ y la oscuridad de la _Phantom Order_ a su disposición. Pero, también tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga.

"Si, combatir fuego con fuego…"

Entonces, una figura apareció en las sombras. No se veía mucho de él, pero tenía una apariencia muy familiar, idéntica a uno de los guerreros buenos. Esta figura, de sombrero naranja, tenía dos espadas con tres hojas. Sus ojos celestes, fijos como los de un zombi, miraban a Polaris con odio, un odio inmenso, pero a la vez no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

"Cálmate, después de esto… serás libre… zombi…"

"Aaaahhhhhh…" expresó la criatura, antes de desaparecer en una flama celeste.

"Si, sé que me odias por crearte… pero no importa; sólo eres una herramienta para cumplir mi propósito." Expresó, la mujer con malicia. "Solo eres una herramienta más a mi disposición."

Y así, el castillo oscuro se llenó de la risa maniaca de la emperatriz, despertando a todos sus integrantes.

**Fin del Capitulo 26**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Kite y Blackrose de la galaxia _Hack_ ahora son nuestros aliados. ¡Genial!¡Con ellos de nuestro lado, tenemos más posibilidades de vencer a _Exurion_! … pero, ¿Qué les pasó a Dawn y Mimi?

**Amelia:** Fuimos atacados varios grupos de _Heartless_… y por dos sujetos más… y ellos les hicieron esto a ellas.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Los caballeros infectados.**_

**Blackrose:** No puede ser… ¡Kite!¿Acaso ellos son-?

**Kite:** Si… son ellos…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Galaxian Champion.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_- Galaxian Champion -_**

**_-Descripción: Galaxian Champion es el nombre general que reciben todos los guerreros elegidos de distintas galaxias.-_**

**_-N-Warriors, Magic Knights, Epitaph Users y God Warriors son todos Galaxian Champions, además de los otros guerreros que protegen sus galaxias.-_**

**_-Son los guerreros elegidos por sus galaxias para defenderla de las amenazas externas. Debido a esto, los Galaxian Champions suelen ser los héroes o los guerreros más poderosos de sus galaxias.-_**

**_-Debido a esto, es muy poco probable que un guerrero de una galaxia, Nintenverse por ejemplo, sea igual o superior a los guerreros elegidos de la galaxia, N-Warriors en este caso.-_**

**_-Si se acerca a su nivel, la galaxia y la voluntad de los mundos vuelven a este guerrero un Galaxian Champion, adquiriendo las habilidades comunes de los guerreros elegidos, aún si sus poderes vayan en contra de los poderes que tenían como mortales.-_**

**_-Los Galaxian Champions poseen ventajas sobre guerreros de su mismo nivel de su misma galaxia: no son afectados por cierto tipo de técnicas de ilusiones o por amenazas pequeñas como virus, bacterias y demás cosas.-_**

**_-Un N-Warrior, por ejemplo, es inmune a la gran cantidad de virus que se formen en el Nintenverse. Gases, bacterias y demás amenazas no les afectan, debido a cierta protección que sus Nova Crystals les otorga. Es por eso que, si de pronto ocurre una epidemia en el Nintenverse, una que afecte a la raza humana en cierto aspecto, no tendrá efecto en un N-Warrior, y, depende del caso, se podrían encontrar la cura a estas enfermedades.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, ciertas amenazas de otras galaxias si les pueden llegar a afectar: el cuerpo de un N-Warrior puede sufrir por algún virus de origen extra galáctico.-_**

**_-Esto se aplica a todo Galaxian Champion en todo el universo conocido.-_**

**_-Dado que los Galaxian Champions son los guerreros elegidos por la galaxia, sus poderes pueden simplemente anular la regla de poderes que hay en ciertos mundos. Por ejemplo, si existe un guerrero elegido en un mundo donde la magia no existe, no es posible usarla, y sus habitantes están genéticamente alterados de tal forma que no pueden, de ninguna forma, usar magia, a la voluntad de los mundos y la galaxia misma no les importa esto, y le otorgará poderes especiales a este guerrero elegido, aún si los poderes de la galaxia se base mucho en la magia.-_**

**_-Esta clase de paradoja es común en los Galaxian Champions: guerreros que como normales tienen poderes que evitan o niegan ciertas habilidades, al volverse Galaxian Champions las adquieren, aunque vaya en contra de su genética.-_**

**_-Esto es debido a que todo ser viviente en una galaxia posee la energía de su Life Stream y está conectado a su galaxia, por lo que si es elegido como un Galaxian Champion, podrá usar las habilidades de uno aún cuando las habilidades del guerrero elegido sean opuestas a las que adquiere.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice:<em>**_ Bueno, otro capítulo... ¿que les pareció?__ No tengo mucho que comentar, ya que el capítulo es muy similar a su versión anterior... salvo lo último._

_Les aviso: el siguiente capítulo es completamente nuevo. Si lo buscan en la versión anterior, no lo encontrarán. Este capítulo que sigue es de las cosas nuevas que he agregado a este fic. Lo verán el proximo Sabado._

_La musica... no la he subido. Trato de ver como puedan hacer enlace con las canciones siguientes, pero mientras Fanfiction no permita enlaces en los profiles, no sé como. Veré como subirla, y les diré como el otro fin._

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro Sábado..._

_Sobres._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-  
><em>**


	28. Cap 27: Los caballeros infectados

**_011/MAR/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

_Kite of the Azure Flames_, un misterioso joven, apareció de repente para salvar a Lucy de las manos de Zek. Haseo, el _Epitaph User_ _The Terror of Death_, que estaba luchando contra X, sintió la presencia de este nuevo sujeto, dejo la batalla contra el _Hunter_ y corrió a su encuentro, siendo seguido de cerca por el guerrero de azul.

Después de que Kite derrotara por unos momentos al cansado Zek, Haseo entró en acción y atacó al joven de traje anaranjado. Lucy defendió al joven, una acción que le costó su propia espada, porque esta estuvo a punto de romperse. Zek se reincorporó e iba a continuar la lucha, pero en ese momento, una espada ancha se clavó frente a ellos. Una mujer apareció y sujetó la espada; dijo llamarse Blackrose y era amiga de Kite. Después de esto, X apareció en la batalla, lo que ocasionó que los dos _Phantom Knights_ tuvieron que retirarse.

Después de que Caldina regresara después de la destrucción de la torre oscura, y que Alan apareciera, las ahora seis personas regresaron al castillo de cristal, envueltos en la energía de X. Al llegar, todos ya estaban en el lugar… pero algo parecía haber ocurrido con Dawn y Mimi. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellas?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo<em>_ 27: Los caballeros infectados._**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

El grupo de Alan y Ash corrían por los pasillos, siguiendo a Zero muy de cerca. Ellos no se dirigían al salón principal del trono, donde los demás estaban. En cambio, el grupo iba al cuarto de cuidados, lo que vendría siendo la enfermería, aunque era más que nada una sala de descanso.

"¿Qué pasó, Zero?" preguntó X con preocupación, mirando a su amigo que iba a su lado.

"No tengo idea." Respondió el _Hunter Carmesí_, mirando hacia el frente. "Sólo sé que el castillo fue atacado por algo grande mientras no estábamos, y que Dawn y Mimi salieron lastimadas por el encuentro."

"¿Y los demás?" preguntó Lucy, preocupada por sus demás compañeros.

"Ellos están bien. Ellas dos fueron las únicas lastimadas de gravedad."

"¿Porqué sólo ellas?" cuestionó Alan.

"Tengo entendido que ellas encararon a dos sujetos. No sé quiénes sean, pero deben tener el poder de un _Phantom Knight._"

"Sabían que nos separaríamos, y por eso nos atacaron." Comentó Paris con enfado. "Sabían que estaríamos débiles."

"Si ellos pueden sentir el aura, eso era obvio." Expresó X seriamente. "Por eso dejamos a un grupo aquí, porque era probable que nos atacaran."

"Me pregunto quienes los atacaron." Dijo Kite. "Conozco a todos los _Epitaph Users_, quizás lo pueda identificar."

"Llegamos." Expresó Zero, deteniéndose frente a una puerta algo grande.

"Paris…" empezó Anaís. "¿Podrías ir con Guru Clef y decirle que ya llegamos y que vinimos con Dawn y Mimi?"

"Claro, Anaís." Respondió el príncipe del castillo, haciendo lo que sea por la mujer que amaba.

"Te acompaño." Dijo Caldina.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos."

Caldina y Paris comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del resto del grupo. Ahora, Lucy, Anaís, Alan, X, Zero, Ash y Raichu, así como BlackRose y Kite, entraron a la habitación… aunque parecía más un salón enorme, como de fiestas… pero con varias camas blancas. En algunas de estas camas estaban soldados que habían sido heridos durante el combate, y eran atendidos por hechiceros que curaban sus heridas… aunque no tan rápido como los hechizos de Kristal o Anaís.

El grupo comenzó a caminar al interior, adentrándose en el salón. Luego de un rato, llegaron hasta el final del salón, donde había camas solas… a excepción de dos. Al caminar hacia esas camas, se dieron cuenta de que eran Dawn y Mimi, cada una de ellas cubiertas de vendas y pequeñas tiras adhesivas. Se veían en mal estado, aunque parecían respirar con tranquilidad.

Aparte de ellas dos, había una tercera persona, mujer, sentada en una silla a lado de Dawn, dándole la espalda al grupo que llegaba. Se trataba de Amelia, quien miraba intensamente a sus amigas… que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Amelia." Expresó Alan, haciendo que la mencionada soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa, antes de voltearse a verlos.

"Señor Alan, es usted." Comentó la joven de cabello oscuro, mirando al grupo que llegó, notando a dos nuevos. "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Me llamo Kite, y ella es BlackRose." Respondió el joven de ropas anaranjadas. "Somos amigos de Alan."

"Oh…"

Alan miró más detenidamente a Amelia, notando que ella tenía una venda que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo, además de algunas pequeñas tiras adhesivas en sus mejillas y brazo derecho.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Anaís, también dándose cuenta de la condición de la chica.

"Descuiden, no son de importancia." Respondió Amelia. "Sólo unos rasguños."

"Ya veo…" dijo Alan, caminando hacia las camas donde están Dawn y Mimi. "¿Ellas están bien?"

"Si, lo están… o eso es lo que dijeron los hechiceros que las curaron…"

"Y puedo confirmarlo." Comentó Zero, quien miraba intensamente a las dos chicas recostadas, al igual que X, los ojos de ambos mostrando algunos datos que sólo ellos podían ver. "Parece ser que tenían muchas heridas internas y falta de sangre, pero las heridas se han cerrado y están empezando a recuperar la sangre perdida. Ellas están fuera de peligro."

"Pero sí que fueron maltratadas." Dijo X seriamente. "Los escáneres indican que tuvieron algunos órganos lastimados y costillas fracturadas… y Dawn tenía un brazo roto y Mimi una pierna."

"¡Qué horrible!" exclamó Lucy con terror. "¿Q-quién hizo algo así?"

El grupo entero volteó a ver a Amelia, la única en el lugar que podía responder esa pregunta.

"Amelia… ¿Qué pasó?" cuestionó Alan con algo de seriedad.

"Yo…" respondió la chica, apretando la tela de su falda con ambas manos y sintiendo su cuerpo entero tensarse. "Yo no pude protegerlas…"

"¿De quién?¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno… todo pasó como una media hora desde que se fueron… nosotras estábamos…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _116-Excitement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Duel Masters; Birth of the Super Dragon_)

_"¡Ok!¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"_

_"¿Eh?"_

_En uno de los pasillos del castillo, las tres amigas, Dawn, Mimi y Amelia, estaban comentando acerca de sus experiencias pasadas, cuando de pronto, Dawn comenzó a acusar a Amelia de algo. La acusada chica de cabello oscuro dio un paso atrás, sus manos frente a ella, como intentando alejarse de su amiga._

_"¿D-de que estás hablando?" preguntó Amelia con algo de nerviosismo, mientras que Mimi veía esto algo retirada._

_"¡Quiero saberlo!" exclamó Dawn de nuevo, esta vez más autoritaria._

_"¿Saber qué?"_

_"¡Esto!" respondió Dawn, picando con un dedo uno de los pechos de Amelia. "¿Qué hiciste para que sean tan grandes?"_

_Amelia se quedó callada, no entendiendo al inicio lo que su compañera quería. Mimi sólo llevó una mano a su cara._

_"¿Eh?"_

_"¡Dime qué hiciste!" exclamó Dawn, antes de sentir que fuera a llorar. "¿Cómo hiciste para que crecieran tanto?"_

_"No sé, sólo… crecieron…" respondió la chica de blanco, aún sin entender cuál era el problema._

_"¡No te creo!" exclamó Dawn, apretando su puño y sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de su rostro como cascadas. "¡No es justo!¡Las tres tenemos la misma edad, catorce años, y aún así ustedes dos fueron las únicas que crecieron tanto, mientras que yo me quedé igual de plana!¿Cómo es eso?"_

_Amelia no podía más que ver como Dawn parecía caer en un abismo emocional, con ella hincándose de pronto, mirando al suelo, mientras un aura negra de depresión la rodeaba. La chica de cabello oscuro se acercó a su otra compañera de cabello morado, susurrándole algo._

_"¿Qué le pasa a Dawn?" preguntó Amelia con confusión._

_"Es algo normal… creo." Respondió Mimi, haciendo que su compañera de blanco la mirada con confusión. "Dawn tiene una seria preocupación por su pecho; desde que el mío empezó a crecer demasiado rápido, ella comenzó a sentir que no se desarrollaría nunca. Cada vez que ve a una chica de pecho grande, ella se siente menos."_

_"¿De verdad?"_

_"Si, y la verdad, ya se había acostumbrado, puesto que las chicas de nuestro mundo no eran muy grandes que digamos, conmigo siendo más grande que unas adultas… pero luego conocimos a Kristal…"_

_"Y cuando la vio, se deprimió más, ¿no?"_

_"Si… y luego vio a la amiga de Kristal, esa llamada Sapphire de Shadow Realm, que era más grande que ella. Y luego Kristal comentó que ella estaba creciendo rápido y que quizás alcance a esa chica Sapphire dentro de poco. Dawn no lo tomó muy bien."_

_"Oh…" expresó Amelia, caminando hacia Dawn y colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga, tratando de animarla. "No te preocupes, Dawn. No es la gran cosa..." _

_Pero esto, en cambio, hizo que Dawn la mirara con odio yo, de un veloz movimiento, retiró la mano de su hombro y colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de Amelia, apretándolos con fuerza._

_"¡**Tú** eres la persona **menos** indicada para decirme eso!" exclamó la chica de cabello azul, moviendo sus manos algo… violentamente. "¿Cuánto mides?¿86?¿o 87?"_

_"¡Kya!¡E-Espera, Dawn!¡Me haces cosquillas!... ¡Ow!¡Eso duele!" exclamó Amelia, mostrando su descontento porque su amiga la tocara de esa forma… aunque no haciendo ningún movimiento por detenerla._

_Mimi sólo veía lo ocurrido y no podía evitar la enorme gota de sudor que caía por su nuca. Se alejó un poco y se cruzó de brazos para cubrir su pecho… no vaya a ser que Dawn recuerde que los de ella son del mismo tamaño y decida... "castigarlos" también._

_'Si Raichu viera esto…' pensó Mimi, riendo nerviosamente para sí misma._

* * *

><p>"Ah, yo quería estar ahí…"<p>

"No interrumpas, Raichu." Dijo Alan seriamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_De pronto, una enorme explosión sacudió el castillo con fuerza, provocando que Dawn perdiera el balance y cayera hacia delante, llevándose a Amelia en el proceso, cayendo con su rostro sobre los grandes pechos de su amiga._

_'Oh… así que a esto se refería Kristal cuando dijo que Alan la usaba como almohada…' pensó Dawn, moviendo un poco su rostro… antes de empezar a llorar. '¿Porqué no las tengo así?'_

_"Ow…" comentó Amelia. "¿Qué pasó?"_

_"¿Fuimos atacados?" preguntó Mimi con confusión, justo antes de que otra explosión hiciera temblar de nuevo el castillo. "¡Eso confirma mis sospechas!¡Levántense!"_

_Las tres chicas comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia el salón principal, mientras que el castillo seguía estremeciéndose con cada explosión. Luego de un par de minutos, las tres llegaron al salón principal, donde el resto del grupo estaba presente. Guru Clef estaba en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, sujetándose el pecho mientras su aura ardía con fuerza, Latias estando a lado de él, en la misma posición, también con su aura ardiendo._

_"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Mimi con confusión._

_"¡Otra oleada de Heartless nos ataca!" exclamó Presea, quien estaba cerca de Guru Clef, pero no lo tocaba por petición de él, ya que si lo hacía, se unirían a sus mentes y su esencia estaría ligada al escudo del castillo… que en ese momento estaba siendo asediado._

_"¿Más de esas criaturas malignas?" preguntó Amelia, sus ojos azules comenzando a arder como el fuego. "¡Sirvientes de los señores oscuros no pueden ser perdonados!¡Yo, Amelia, no lo permitiré!"_

_"Están atacando afuera." Dijo Yusei. "Takato y Megaman ya partieron hacia afuera a enfrentarlos. Genki y yo las estábamos esperando."_

_"¿Y que esperamos?" preguntó Dawn con determinación. "¡Vamos por ellos!"_

_"¡Claro!" gritó Genki, igual de determinado que Amelia. "¡Debemos derrotarlos antes de que entren al castillo!"_

_Y con esto dicho, los cinco comenzaron a correr, saliendo del castillo para pelear._

* * *

><p><em>"¡ROYAL SABER!"<em>

_"¡MEGA BUSTER!"_

_Un grupo de Heartless se desvaneció al recibir la energía de esos dos poderoso ataques de lleno, pero casi de inmediato, otro grupo más tomó su lugar._

_Afuera del castillo, cerca de diez mil Heartless asediaban la barrera mágica, intentando entrar al castillo. En el centro de eso, Megaman y Takato luchaban arduamente contra las criaturas oscuras; el robot disparando varias descargas de energía contra las criaturas, mientras que el Tamer usaba su Keyblade para acabar con ellas. Estaban siendo rodeados, atacados por varias partes, apenas defendiéndose de las criaturas. Luego de un rato, los dos terminaron espalda con espalda, Megaman siguiendo disparando con su cañón y Takato cortando a quienquiera que estuviera cerca._

_"No parece terminarse." Comentó el Tamer._

_"Y no lo harán." Respondió Megaman, analizando unos datos de sus escáneres. "Los Heartless que mato vuelven a aparecer. Como no tengo una Keyblade, sólo puedo retrasarlos hasta que tú los elimines."_

_"Lo sé, y no te preocupes por ello: la ayuda ya llegará."_

_"Lo siento. Si tan sólo tuviera una Keyblade…"_

_"No te preocupes, ya verás que-"_

_"¡DRAGONBREATH!"_

_De pronto, dos llamaradas provenientes del cielo incineraron a varios de los Heartless que había en el lugar, haciendo que el resto se hiciera hacia atrás. Takato y Megaman vieron luego como Dawn y Mimi, con sus armaduras puestas, caían de pie frente a ellos, cada una de ellas sujetando sus respectivas Keyblades._

_"¿Vez?¿Qué te dije?" cuestionó Takato a su amigo robótico, quien no pudo hacer más que sonreír._

_"¿Están bien, chicos?" preguntó Dawn._

_"Si, estamos bien. Gracias por venir."_

_"No hay de qué; no podíamos dejar que tuvieran toda la diversión."_

_"Claro…" expresó el Tamer, justo cuando vio que Amelia, Genki y Yusei caían de pie detrás de ellos… bueno, menos Amelia, quien cayó de cara en el suelo. "Ow, eso debió doler."_

_"Estoy… bien…" dijo Amelia, viendo pájaros amarillos sobrevolar su cabeza._

_"¿Aún no puedes caer bien, Amelia?" preguntó Genki, mirando a su amiga con algo de desaprobación. "Sé más cuidadosa."_

_"Trataré…"_

_"¿Podemos ayudarles?" preguntó Yusei, mirando a Takato y a Megaman._

_"¡Claro!" exclamó el robot azul. "Usen sus Keyblades para derrotar a estas criaturas, y no dejen que los toquen. Tendremos que separarnos en tres grupos: Takato y yo; Amelia, Genki y Yusei; y Dawn y Mimi."_

_"¿Eh?¡Pero yo quería ir con ellas!" exclamó Amelia._

_"No te preocupes, estaremos bien." Expresó Dawn, levantando un dedo pulgar. "¡No hay de qué preocuparse!"_

_"Como sea…" dijo Megaman, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Dispérsense!"_

_Y con esto dicho, el grupo se dividió en tres, encarando más Heartless que antes._

_Mimi y Dawn se alejaron del grupo, usando sus Keyblades para golpear a cualquier Shadow o NeoShadow, o al menos algunos que parecían estos, que se les pusiera en frente. Al final, terminaron rodeadas por las criaturas oscuras, pero ellas no parecían estar preocupadas._

_Entonces, Dawn hizo desaparecer la Keyblade que tenía, haciendo que su compañera la mirara con confusión._

_"¿Qué sucede, Dawn?" preguntó Mimi._

_"Te enseñaré algo que aprendí." Respondió la chica de cabello azul, concentrando su aura en sus brazos. "¡SPACIAL CHAINS!"_

_De pronto, Dawn hizo un movimiento de brazo hacia delante y una cadena morada se formó con la energía que la rodeaba, la cadena viajando velozmente hacia los Heartless, atravesando a varios de ellos y haciéndolos desaparecer en varias nubes de humo negro. La cadena siguió viajando, haciendo una curva y golpeando a más Heartless, haciéndolos desaparecer, antes de regresar a su dueña, mientras otra cadena se formaba en su otro brazo._

_"Vaya… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" preguntó Mimi, muy sorprendida._

_"Estoy viendo una serie que se llama Caballeros del Zodiaco." Respondió Dawn. "Los chicos están guapos, y uno de ellos usaba unas cadenas, así que de ahí me basé."_

_"¿No es esa una serie de chicos? Creí que no las veías."_

_"Me llamaron la atención los chicos, así que puedo perdonar un poco de sangre de vez en cuando."_

_"¿Un poco? Esa serie está llena de sangre."_

_"Lo sé…"_

_"Bueno…" dijo Mimi, haciendo desaparecer su Keyblade, juntando sus manos y haciendo tronar sus nudillos. "Yo no tengo una nueva técnica, pero siempre puedo recurrir a los confiables puños."_

_"Igual que siempre, Mimi…" comentó Dawn, soltando una risa, antes de mirar a sus enemigos. "¡Vamos!"_

_Las dos chicas continuaron la lucha, Dawn ahora usando sus nuevas cadenas en contra de las criaturas, eliminándolos con mayor eficiencia que con su Keyblade sola, y Mimi golpeando y pateando a cada Heartless hacia el olvido, estos desapareciendo con cada golpe que la chica les daba, algunas veces Mimi incluso lanzándose a sí misma como cometa contra varios Heartless, quienes desaparecían al contacto con su aura. Como ambas chicas son N-Warriors/Keyblade Wielders, el golpearlos con sus auras, cuerpos o con sus poderes hacía que los Heartless desaparecieran para siempre y no volvieran a emerger._

_Luego de unos minutos, ellas dos prácticamente habían derrotado a todo Heartless que las rodeaba, habiendo acabado con al menos dos mil en ese momento. Entonces, cuando les faltaban como unos cien, unos ataques de energía viajaron hacia ellas rápidamente, las chicas viéndolos venir antes de que estos impactaran en el lugar y estallaran, creando una enorme bola de fuego que incineró al resto de los Heartless. A unos doscientos metros de ahí, Dawn y Mimi reaparecieron, habiéndose movido a gran velocidad para evitar los ataques._

_"¡Woa!¡Estuvo cerca!" exclamó Mimi con asombro._

_"¡Oigan!¿Quien fue el que lanzó ese ataque?¡Muéstrense!" gritó Dawn con enfado, mirando a todos lados._

_"¡Mira, Dawn!¡En el cielo!"_

_"¿Qué?¿Es un pájaro?¿O un avión?"_

_"¡No hagas bromas!¡Mira!"_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

_Las dos chicas vieron que las nubes comenzaban a dejar pasar rayos de luz, como si el sol estuviera partiendo las nubes. Sin embargo, esto era producido por una figura; un sujeto que parecía descender lentamente del cielo. Las dos mujeres vieron esto, tratando de ver quién era, cuando, de pronto, el suelo pareció brillar, debido a que un portal oscuro se abrió, y de este empezó a emerger un hombre, cruzado de brazos, la tierra comenzando a temblar mientras aparecía. De pronto, abrió los ojos, totalmente blancos, mirando a las dos mujeres con frialdad, con una sonrisa llena de maldad._

_Dawn y Mimi sintieron un escalofrío y, usando su velocidad, desaparecieron y reaparecieron al menos veinte metros de distancia, viendo como el portal debajo del sujeto desaparecía, mientras el otro, que apareció en el cielo, descendía a lado del otro, sus ojos siendo bloqueados por su cabello blanco._

_Uno de ellos, el que descendió, tenía cabello blanco, con dientes puntiagudos como sierras, usando una armadura plateada que tenía algunas manchas oscuras, como si la oscuridad la hubiera corrompido. A su espalda estaban un par de alas, aunque no tenían plumas de ángel, y parecía que sólo la estructura de las alas era lo único que permanecía. Lo más raro de él, era que parecía que su cuerpo estaba unido con costuras._

_El otro sujeto era algo más grande, musculoso, de cabello castaño largo, y parecía que su cuerpo estaba pintado de verde y blanco. Casi no portaba armadura, más que en su cintura, y botas, además de no tener camisa. Partes de su cuerpo eran oscuras como la piel de los Heartless, y su cuerpo, al igual que el del otro, parecía estar unido con costuras._

* * *

><p>Al escuchar las descripciones de esos sujetos, Kite y BlackRose abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, esperando que no fuera lo que estaban pensando en ese momento.<p>

"Espera." dijo BlackRose, deteniendo a la chica que explicaba lo que ocurrió. "¿Uno de ellos tenía alas blancas de ángel?"

"Bueno…" empezó Amelia, recordando la apariencia de uno de ellos. "Tenía alas, pero no de ángel, sino que más bien eran como… de filamentos. Y tenía una armadura plateada, aunque con muchas costuras, como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido unido."

"Y el otro…" empezó Kite. "¿Tenía poca armadura y pintura celeste en su cuerpo?"

"Si, tenía poca armadura, y tenía pintura de ese color… pero, al igual que el otro, su cuerpo parecía estar unido con costuras."

Kite y BlackRose se miraron uno al otro, sus ojos sumamente abiertos, no creyendo lo que escuchaban… no querían creerlo, porque eso significaba una cosa…

"No puede ser…" dijo la chica morena con terror. "¿No crees que sean…?"

"No quiero aceptarlo, pero creo que si son…" respondió Kite, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "Son Orca y Balmung…"

"¿Los conocen?" preguntó Ash.

"Los conocemos." Respondió BlackRose. "Son nuestros amigos."

"Pero hace meses que no tenemos contacto con ellos." Expresó Kite, apretando los dientes. "Y por lo que dices, parece que han sido corrompidos o algo así."

"¿Polaris?" preguntó X.

"Es probable… ¿Pero como sabes todo esto si no estuviste ahí?" preguntó Kite a Amelia.

"Bueno, Latias me hizo el favor de dejarme ver lo que Dawn y Mimi vieron antes de… ser derrotadas." Respondió la chica.

"¿Latias?" cuestionó BlackRose con confusión.

"Mujer psíquica." Respondió Alan, mirando a la chica de cabello morado. "¿Qué más pasó, Amelia?"

"Bueno…"

* * *

><p><em>Dawn y Mimi veían fijamente a los recién llegados, quienes al parecer les regresaban la mirada… aunque una muy extraña.<em>

_"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Dawn con autoridad, señalando a los dos sujetos._

_Pero los dos sujetos no respondieron, y en cambio dieron una especie de gemido o gruñido que ninguna de las dos chicas pudo comprender._

_"¿Acaso no pueden hablar?" preguntó Mimi, colocándose en guardia._

_"No parece que puedan…" respondió Dawn, sintiendo escalofríos. "¡Y con esa apariencia parecen zombies!"_

_"Haz visto muchas películas y series, Dawn." _

_Entonces, los dos caballeros sacaron sus armas, con el sujeto de alas, que Kite identificó como Balmung, sacando una espada algo delgada y curva, mientras que el sujeto sin armadura, que Kite dice que es Orca, sacó una espada más grande y ancha de su espalda._

_"Creo que vienen por nosotras." Dijo Dawn, invocando su Keyblade. "Bueno… ¡Que vengan!"_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _150-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

_Casi de inmediato, los dos caballeros desaparecieron, viajando a gran velocidad hacia las dos chicas. El llamado Balmung dio un golpe con su espada, que Dawn bloqueó con su Keyblade, siendo empujada hacia atrás en el proceso. Mimi, por su parte, esquivó el ataque del llamado Orca, cuya espada destrozó la tierra donde estaba ella hace unos segundos. La joven saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de él, invocando su llave en sus manos._

_Mimi comenzó a correr hacia Orca, sujetando su Keyblade con fuerza, mientras que el caballero hacía lo mismo con su enorme espada. Llegó un momento en el que ambos se encontraron, y sus espadas hicieron contacto, mandando a volar todo lo que estaba cercano a ellos, incluyendo rocas del tamaño de escritorios. Parecía parejo el combate… por un segundo, antes de que Orca demostrara su verdadera fuerza y empujara a Mimi violentamente hacia atrás, mandándola a volar al nivel del suelo. _

_La voluptuosa chica giró sin control, antes de lograr recuperarse y clavar sus pies en el suelo, dejando un surco en el suelo relativamente largo hasta que logró detenerse. La chica cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo como si su cuerpo resonara y temblara. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando violentamente, el metal del llavero de la Keyblade sonando con fuerza._

_'No puede ser…' pensó Mimi con asombro y temor. 'Ese sujeto es mucho más fuerte que yo. Si recibo un ataque directo…'_

_Pero no pudo pensar más, ya que Orca apareció frente a ella y, con un poderoso grito, dio un aún más poderoso corte horizontal de derecha a izquierda, queriendo cortarle la cabeza. Mimi, viendo que no podría bloquear el golpe por completo en caso de recibirlo de lleno, usó su Keyblade en ángulo para desviar el golpe y que le pasara por arriba, evitando salir lastimada. Ahora, estaba a la ofensiva, colocándose de cuclillas y preparando un golpe fuerte._

_"¡SHORYUKEN!"_

_Mimi se lanzó hacia arriba y, con su puño izquierdo, le dio un poderoso golpe a Orca en el mentón, que le levantó la cabeza hacia atrás violentamente, inclusive escuchándose un sonido de crujido, Mimi esperando que fuera el cuello del enemigo._

_Pero, para su horror, Orca parecía no haber sentido el golpe y, con ella justo frente a él, el caballero le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su brazo izquierdo, uno que le sacó el aire y le hizo escupir un poco de sangre. Mimi, quien soltó su Keyblade luego del golpe, cayó al suelo pesadamente, pero no duró mucho tiempo ahí porque Orca la levantó del suelo con su mano derecha, sujetándole el cuello, habiendo guardado su espada en su espalda._

_Mimi dio un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo derecho, pero Orca lo detuvo con facilidad con su izquierda, y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza descomunal, que hizo que ella gritara de dolor, al sentir que su mano estaba a punto de ser triturada._

_En otra parte, Dawn luchaba contra su enemigo, lanzándole cadenas apenas y lo veía. El caballero usaba su espada para desviar las cadenas antes de acercarse, sólo para ser detenido de nuevo por las cadenas y retroceder._

_"¡No te muevas!" exclamó Dawn con algo de enfado, sintiendo que no parecía estar avanzando en la pelea. Luego de un ataque de cadenas, la joven reunió energía en su mano derecha, formando una esfera oscura. "¡GRAVIRA!"_

_La esfera de energía viajó velozmente hasta golpear el cuerpo del caballero que Kite identificó como Balmung, creando una esfera de cinco metros de radio en cuyo interior la gravedad era aumentada varias veces. El caballero sintió el golpe de gravedad, jorobándose un poco._

_"¡Ahá!" exclamó Dawn con emoción. "¡Sabía que ese hechizo que Kristal me enseño sería efectivo con mis poderes con el espacio!¡Ahora siente como tu cuerpo pesa mucho más dentro de esa esfe-!"_

_Pero Dawn fue interrumpida cuando Balmung comenzó a pararse derecho de nuevo, casi ni sintiendo la alta gravedad. Incluso, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la esfera, al parecer el ataque no teniendo efecto en él. Al final, salió de la esfera, que se disipó detrás de él._

_"Uh oh, no parece que sea bueno." Dijo Dawn para sí misma, mientras veía como el caballero se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, sujetando su espada. "¡Pues no me quedaré sin hacer nada!¡SPACIAL CHAINS!"_

_Las cadenas de su brazo izquierdo salieron velozmente hacia el frente, rígidas como una barra de hierro, hacia Balmung. Sin embargo, este sólo corrió hacia la cadena y, para asombro de Dawn, saltó y comenzó a correr sobre la misma, acercándose rápidamente hacia ella._

_"¡¿Eh?" fue lo único que Dawn alcanzó a decir, antes de que Balmung le diera una fuerte patada en el rostro, mandándola hacia atrás y perdiendo el casco en el proceso._

_Dawn cayó con fuerza en el suelo, sintiendo las afiladas rocas del terreno en su cuerpo. Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, Mimi cayó a lado de ella, también herida luego de un ataque enemigo._

_"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Dawn a su amiga._

_"Algo…" respondió Mimi, quien también perdió su casco en la batalla. "Son bastante fuertes. No podremos ganarles."_

_"Hay que resistir; segura que los demás ya vienen para acá."_

_"Eso espero… ¡Porque ellos vienen hacia acá!"_

_Dawn alzó la vista, viendo que, Balmung y Orca comenzaron a correr velozmente hacia ellas, quienes se colocaron espalda con espalda, mirando cada una a su enemigo… mientras sus auras ardían con fuerza._

_"¡Detenlos!" exclamó Mimi, reuniendo energía en sus manos. __"¡DRAGON PULSE!"_

_"¡SPACIAL CHAINS!" gritó Dawn, lanzando sus cadenas hacia adelante._

_Los ataques se dirigieron hacia sus enemigos, pero ellos lograron evitarlos de último momento, dejando que pasaran de largo…y prepararan su ataque. Las chicas invocaron de nuevo sus Keyblades para detenerlos… pero ya no podían hacer nada._

_-SLASH!-_

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

_El tiempo pareció detenerse para las dos chicas, quienes al momento del ataque no sentían nada de dolor… lo cual les confundió, porque podían ver que sus enemigos las habían pasado, con Balmung ahora frente a Mimi y Orca frente a Dawn, dándoles la espalda a las chicas. No sabían que había pasado, incluso podían ver como las telas de las ropas de ellos se movían lentamente. Simplemente no sabían que pasaba…_

_Entonces, a cada una de ellas, una herida apareció sobre sus frentes, rápidamente manchando los rostros de las dos con su propia sangre… y con ello, vino el dolor._

_Del suelo, un círculo rojo se formó, y de este emergió un pilar de energía esmeralda hacia el cielo, las dos chicas gritando de dolor al mismo tiempo que cientos de cortadas y golpes aparecían en sus cuerpos. Luego de unos segundos, el pilar de energía desapareció, y las dos chicas quedaron de pie, con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, antes de soltar sus Keyblades y caer de frente en el suelo, mortalmente heridas y desmayadas. _

_Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de heridas, algunos de cortes de espada y otros de moretones a causa de golpes. De hecho, tenían tantos golpes que algunos huesos de sus cuerpos se rompieron, imposibilitándolas para seguir peleando. _

_…de no ser por sus armaduras, ya estarían muertas._

_Balmung y Orca comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas, sus pisadas haciendo temblar el suelo. Llegaron con ellas, viendo que estaban desmayadas, o en shock, y no podían moverse, por lo que decidieron acabar con ellas. Sujetaron sus espadas al revés, con la punta hacia abajo, y apuntaron al cuello de las chicas, decididos a cortarles la cabeza y acabar con su existencia. Estaban por dar el golpe final… cuando una bola eléctrica se acercaba a ellos. _

_Los dos caballeros desaparecieron, evitando el ataque, mientras que la esfera pasó sobre el cuerpo de las dos chicas, evitando lastimarlas. Los dos caballeros aparecieron de nuevo, esta vez más lejos, mirando hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de una bestia negra que sobrevolaba el lugar: Zekrom. Del lomo del Pokemon legendario, Amelia saltó y cayó frente a sus amigas, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente al ver el estado en el que estaban._

_"¡Dawn!¡Mimi!" exclamó ella, corriendo hacia ellas e hincándose al llegar. "Oh no… ¿Q-qué les pasó?" preguntó ella, mirando las heridas que tenían sus amigas._

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _047-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx!_)

_Entonces, vio al frente, a los dos caballeros, quienes la miraban fijamente con frialdad. Al verlos, Amelia sintió que su sangre comenzaba a arder; un sentimiento empezaba a arder con fuerza dentro de su corazón, uno que ella no creía que tendría: Venganza._

_"¡ZEKROM!" exclamó Amelia, el Pokemon rugiendo con fuerza y soltando un poderoso ataque eléctrico contra los dos caballeros, quienes rápidamente desaparecieron para evitar el ataque, aunque se separaron en el proceso._

_Balmung apareció de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que el Eavon Summon se dirigía hacia él, lanzándole otro ataque eléctrico. Sacó su espada negra y bloqueó el ataque, siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por la intensidad del poder._

_Orca miraba lo que pasaba con su compañero, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Amelia venía corriendo hacia él, con su Keyblade en ambas manos, antes de dar un salto bastante alto._

_"¡No les perdonaré lo que hicieron!" exclamó Amelia, dando un giro en el aire antes de caer con fuerza con su Keyblade, dando un poderoso golpe con ella._

_Pero Orca no le prestó mucha atención, usando su espada con una mano para bloquear fácilmente el ataque de la chica, casi no aplicando fuerza en ella. Aún cuando en ese momento era mucho más débil que Dawn y Mimi, por el hecho de no poseer armadura, Amelia no se rindió, y comenzó a dar varios golpes con su llave, cada vez más y más fuertes, pero todos teniendo el mismo final: ser bloqueados por la espada de Orca._

_De pronto, el caballero saltó hacia atrás, guardando su espada y mirando fríamente a Amelia, quien se lanzó hacia él de cualquier modo, saltando de nuevo e intentando otra vez la caída con fuerza. Pero esta vez, Orca detuvo la llave con su mano izquierda, casi no usando fuerza, sorprendiendo a Amelia en el proceso… tanto, que ella no se dio cuenta cuando él levantó su mano derecha y la sujetó de la frente. Orca la sujetó con fuerza, levantándola sobre él, antes de liberar la mano que sujetaba la Keyblade y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. _

_Amelia sintió el poderoso golpe y escupió sangre, sintiendo como si ese golpe casi la hubiera dejado inconsciente. Soltó la Keyblade por esto, no sintiendo ninguna fuerza después de tremendo puñetazo, casi sintiendo que perdía la conciencia. Entonces, Orca volvió a golpearla en el mismo lugar, una y otra vez, causándole gran dolor a la joven, quien prácticamente tenía la mirada blanca del shock. Luego de unos cinco golpes, Orca soltó el rostro de Amelia y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, uno que la mandó a volar varios metros antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo._

_La joven intentó ponerse de pie, o al menos poder levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero parecía que su estómago era ahora de gelatina, incluso no podía sentir sus piernas debido al golpe. Ella hizo todo lo posible, logrando quedar de rodillas… y sólo pudo mirar cuando Orca se acercó a ella y levantó su espada en alto, decidido a cortarla en dos. Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente, llenos de terror, sabiendo que le llegaba el final. No tenía energía restante, y su llave estaba muy lejos. Entonces, él bajó la espada con gran fuerza, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, esperando el final…_

_-CLANK!-_

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

_…que no llegó._

_De pronto, sintió un brazo sobre su espalda, que hizo que ella se dejara caer hacia atrás, siendo sujetada por dicho brazo. Sus ojos, bastante cansados, se abrieron un poco, intentando ver lo que había pasado, viendo la enorme espada de su enemigo… siendo bloqueada por un escudo redondo._

_"Si quieres matarla, ¡Tendrás que pasar por mi!"_

_Amelia miró a un lado, dándose cuenta de que estaba en los brazos, o en este caso en el brazo, de un joven de más o menos su misma edad, de armadura blanca con roja y dorado. Al alzar la vista, se dio cuenta de la identidad del joven: el Digimon Tamer._

_"Joven Takato…" expresó Amelia con cansancio, mirando a su salvador._

_"¿Estás bien, Amelia?" preguntó el joven, mirando a la chica en sus brazos._

_"S-sí, estoy bien…"_

_"Me alegro…" dijo Takato, antes de darse cuenta de que Orca había levantado su espada de nuevo para dejarla caer con todo su peso, por lo que se movió muy rápido para evitar el ataque, desapareciendo y reapareciendo a unos diez metros de distancia, con Amelia en sus brazos, mientras Orca dejaba caer todo el peso de su espada y abría la tierra bajo sus pies. "Eso estuvo cerca…" expresó, colocando a Amelia detrás de él. "Descuida, me encargaré de él."_

_"T-Ten cuidado… es m-muy fuerte."_

_"Lo sé… lo sé muy bien."_

_Takato miró hacia delante, dándose cuenta de que Orca venía caminando hacia él, sujetando su espada en su mano derecha. El joven se colocó en guardia, su escudo adelante y Keyblade en mano, listo para atacar si se presenta la oportunidad… pero aún con dudas._

_'Este sujeto venció a Mimi…' pensó Takato. 'Ella es incluso físicamente más fuerte que yo. No sé si podré ganarle…'_

_El sujeto llamado Orca se acercaba peligrosamente a él, Takato concentrándose en el combate en el que estaba por participar… cuando una especie de corte de energía pasó entre él y su rival, creando un surco en el suelo para separarlos. Takato y el enemigo voltearon a un lado, viendo a ver quien había lanzado ese ataque._

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _151-Zero's Theme (X3)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X3_)

_A lo lejos, se veía Zero, sobre su Ride Chaser, con su Keyblade en su mano derecha y lanzando cortes de energía hacia delante, directos hacia el caballero oscuro. El llamado Orca bloqueaba los ataques con su espada, casi como si los cortes de energía no fueran algo de consideración._

_Entonces, Zero aceleró y saltó de su Ride Chaser, que se estrelló en Orca, golpeándolo en el estómago y lanzándolo hacia atrás varios metros, mientras el Hunter caía sobre sus piernas._

_"¡Zero!" exclamó Takato con alegría, al ver al Hunter caer a su lado._

_"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Zero, sin dejar de mirar hacia el enemigo._

_"Si, apenas llegué a salvar a Amelia, así que no he luchado contra él."_

_"Ya veo… tienes suerte."_

_"Lo sé…"_

_De pronto, Orca se levantó, levantando fácilmente la motocicleta que estaba sobre él, usando sólo una mano y lanzándola a un lado como si fuera un juguete. Casi al mismo tiempo, el otro llamado Balmung apareció a lado de Orca, mientras que Zekrom, con el que estaba peleando, voló detrás de los dos héroes. Pokemon, Tamer y Hunter se colocaron en guardia, los dos humanos con sus Keyblades en mano._

_"¿Crees que podremos ganarles?" preguntó Takato con algo de inquietud… aunque Zero sonrió._

_"No necesitamos pelear." Expresó exReploid. "Ellos se retirarán."_

_"¿Cómo es que estás tan segú-?"_

_Fue en ese momento en el que Takato sintió la presencia de otras personas acercarse al lugar rápidamente, y al parecer los dos caballeros oscuros también los detectaron. Takato recordó que Zero había partido con Marina, Ascot y Mario a una de las torres, y si él estaba de regreso, los demás también lo estarían. A lo lejos se podía ver como Ceres, el Rune-God de Marina, volaba sobre los cielos, acercándose al castillo, con una criatura voladora a un lado, con Ascot montándola, y con Mario, ya recuperado, usando una capa mágica._

_Al ver a los refuerzos llegar, los dos caballeros oscuros se miraron fijamente y, sin decir una palabra, desaparecieron en un portal que se abrió bajo sus pies, así como los demás Heartless que atacaban el castillo._

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2_)

_"¿Huyeron?" preguntó Takato._

_"No les convenía pelear contra todos nosotros." Comentó Zero seriamente, caminando hacia donde estaba Amelia. "¿Estás bien?"_

_"Algo cansada…" respondió la chica, sonriendo débilmente._

_"Descuida, te daré algo de energía." Dijo Zero, tomando la mano de la joven. "Subtank…"_

_Un aura blanca rodeó a los dos, concentrándose más en las heridas de la joven, que poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse un poco. Al final, el aura desapareció y Amelia se vio con muchas más energías._

_"¡Wow!" exclamó Amelia, poniéndose de pie con algo de facilidad. "¿Magia?"_

_"Tecnología." Respondió Zero, señalando a su brazo. "Nuestras armaduras tienen unos tanques de energía que nos restauran. También podemos restaurar a otros con ellos."_

_"¡Genial!" expresó la joven… aunque se tambaleaba mucho. "Ow, aún duele…"_

_"No restaura las heridas tan fácilmente… además, ya usé algo de los tanques para recuperar a Marina, Mario y Ascot, así que están algo vacíos."_

_"Ya veo…"_

_"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Takato, quien ya se había quitado la armadura que tenía y regresado a sus ropas de civil._

_"Me encantaría…" respondió Amelia, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del Tamer, quien la ayudó a mantenerse en balance. Sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, teniendo que rodear el cuello de Takato con ambos brazos. "¡Woa!"_

_"Cuidado." Comentó el Tamer, logrando mantener el equilibrio y colocando sus manos en la espalda de Amelia. "No estás en condiciones para caminar."_

_Amelia iba a responder algo… cuando levantó la mirada, viendo el rostro de Takato muy cerca de ella. Se le quedó mirando por un rato… antes de sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado._

_"G-gracias." Dijo ella, algo apenada._

_"No hay de qué." Respondió él, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie._

_"¡Oigan!"_

_Los tres voltearon a un lado, dándose cuenta de que Megaman, Yusei y Genki estaban con Dawn y Mimi, los dos jóvenes hincados con las chicas y el robot mirándolas de pie. Casi de inmediato, Amelia, Takato y Zero se acercaron a ellos._

_"¿Cómo están?" preguntó Amelia con preocupación._

_"No muy bien." Respondió Megaman, cuyos escáneres analizaban a las dos chicas. "Tienen muchas heridas. Si no las tratamos pronto, puede que se vuelvan de gravedad."_

_"Llevémoslas de vuelta al castillo." Dijo Yusei, cargando a Mimi con delicadeza, Megaman habiéndole dicho donde estaban sus heridas para no lastimarla más._

_"No necesitamos llevarlas corriendo." Dijo Zero, colocándose en medio del grupo. "Todos, sujétenme con fuerza."_

_"¿Tele transportación?" preguntó Takato, sabiendo lo que el Hunter tenía pensado hacer. "De acuerdo. ¡Todos sujétenlo!"_

_Sin decir más, todos sujetaron a Zero, o a Megaman, y se tele transportaron al castillo, esperando que aún no sea tarde para Dawn y Mimi._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _117-Dawn-Hikari's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon_)

Después de contar la historia, Amelia se vio un poco más calmada, algo que el resto del grupo notó rápidamente.

"Después de que regresamos…" Empezó ella. "… Guru Clef nos hizo el favor de curarlas, y salieron del peligro en el que estaban. Necesitan descansar un poco más antes de que se puedan despertar."

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Dijo Lucy, suspirando con tranquilidad.

"Pero esto es algo preocupante." Comentó X, llamando la atención de todos. "Si estos dos caballeros están con Polaris, nuestra pelea será más difícil."

"Dicen que son amigos suyos, ¿no?" preguntó Ash a Kite y BlackRose. "¿Creen que puedan convencerlos?"

"No estoy seguro." Respondió Kite con seriedad. "Si atacaron este mundo, y por la apariencia que tenían… creo que están poseídos por Polaris."

"¿Eso creen?"

"Si, eso pensamos." Contestó BlackRose por su amigo. "Orca y Balmung son dos guerreros que nos han ayudado, y nunca han deseado luchar a favor de los _Phantom Knights_. Si atacaron este mundo e invocaron _Heartless_, es de suponer que fueron corrompidos por Polaris."

"¡Entonces, tenemos que liberarlos!" exclamó Lucy con determinación. "¡Ayudaremos a sus amigos!"

"¿Creen que pueda haber alguna forma de salvarlos? Polaris es muy fuerte, y su control sobre los demás también lo es."

"Tenemos fe, señorita Rose." Respondió Anaís, al lado de la _Magic Knight_ de fuego. "Siempre hay una forma de romper el control que hay sobre alguien."

"Eso es cierto…" _'¿Señorita Rose? Es la primera vez que me dicen así… y es raro…'_

Mientras ellos hablaban, Amelia se veía algo decaída por la condición de sus amigas, a pesar de que ellas ya habían salido del peligro. Entonces, Alan se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, antes de empezar a moverla rápidamente, sacudiendo el pelo de la chica.

"Calma." Comentó él. "Estarán bien, no te preocupes."

"Lo sé." Respondió ella, un poco más animada después de ese gesto. "Gracias."

"Bueno, creo que debemos ir a ver a Guru Clef para que nos explique qué pasó y que haremos ahora." Expresó X.

"Si, será mejor ir." Dijo Anaís, volteando a ver a Amelia. "¿Quiere venir?"

"Gracias, señorita Anaís, pero me quedaré con ellas un rato más." Respondió la chica de cabello negro.

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces vámonos." Dijo Alan. "Te vemos luego, Amelia."

"¡Adiós!"

Con esto, el grupo comenzó a salir del salón de recuperación, dirigiéndose al salón principal, dejando a Amelia con sus amigas.

**Fin del Capítulo 27**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Luego de saber la historia de Dawn y Mimi, ahora debemos prepararnos para lo que sigue… y para eso, necesitamos más información. ¿Kite?

**Kite:** Nuestra galaxia fue destruida por unos _Guardianes_ pero estamos seguros de que fue el mismo _Exurion_ el que abrió la puerta para que entraran a nuestra galaxia…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **La historia de la galaxia Hack.**_

**Lucy:** ¿Que yo soy una que…?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Ahora sin X Scanner Space... estoy de flojo y por eso no pondré el de hoy..._

_Bueno, este SI es un nuevo capítulo... ¿que les pareció?_

_Orca y Balmung... yo siempre quise ponerlos en la versión original de mi fanfic pero... se me olvidaron. Terminé la version original y ni me acordé de ellos hasta despues. Ahora tendrán algo de protagonsimo... como villanos._

_Amelia no podía hacer nada porque ella no tenía una armadura como Dawn o Mimi. La diferencia de poder entre ellas es notable. Y dado que ni Dawn ni Mimi podían transformarse en Super Novans, sus poderes no eran suficientes como para alcanzar a los de Orca y Balmung, por eso la paliza._

_¿Eh?¿Acaso huele a un nuevo romance? XD_

_Bueno, es todo... he colocado la música del 181 al 190 en mi profile. Si no pueden entrar por un "click" (porque siguen deshabilitados los enlaces directos en Fanfiction), copien y peguen la dirección que ahí viene._

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro Sabado/Domingo..._

_Sobres =D_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	29. Cap 28: La historia de la galaxia Hack

**_025/MAR/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Luego de regresar de la misión, el grupo de Lucy y Anaís fueron a una sala de recuperación, donde Mimi y Dawn se encontraban descansando, luego de haber sido atacadas por un par de sujetos. Ahí estaba Amelia, quien, gracias a los poderes psíquicos de Latias que unió sus recuerdos, les comentó lo que había pasado en el castillo.

Un ejército de _Heartless_ similares a los _Shadows_ y _Neoshadows_ atacó el castillo, por lo que ella, Mimi, Dawn, Megaman, Takato, Yusei y Genki salieron a defenderlo. Dos sujetos atacaron a Mimi y a Dawn, sujetos que Kite y Blackrose reconocieron como Orca y Balmung, dos amigos de ellos. Luego de la llegada de Zero y el equipo de Marina, los caballeros oscuros desaparecieron, dejando en paz al grupo.

Luego de saber que Mimi y Dawn estarían bien, el grupo de Lucy y Anaís dejó a las tres chicas en la enfermería, dirigiéndose al salón del trono.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo<em>_ 28: La historia de la galaxia Hack._**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

El grupo seguía caminando dentro de los pasillos del castillo de _Céfiro_, dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás. Zero les había comentado de los recientes acontecimientos, al menos los de su grupo, en especial lo de Mario y su nueva _Keyblade_, que asombró a Alan. En estos momentos, Alan y X iban detrás del grupo, ya que ellos estaban hablando acerca de lo que pasó con Dawn y Mimi, discutiendo este nuevo enemigo. El joven de gorra gris, mientras escuchaba lo que pasó con X, se preocupó de que quizás Kristal hubiera pasado por algo malo.

"Ojalá que Kristal esté bien." Comentó el joven con algo de nerviosismo. "Espero que no esté muy lastimada…"

"No te preocupes." Respondió X, sonriendo un poco. "Mis escáneres indican que ella está bien. Puedo detectarla desde aquí, aunque la verdad no estamos muy lejos."

"Esos escáneres que tienes son muy útiles. Creí que los ibas a perder cuando te volviste humano."

"Recuerda que no soy totalmente humano. Aunque parezca humano cien por ciento, en realidad aún tengo muchos de los nanobots dentro de mí, y estos mantienen la parte mecánica y electrónica de los sistemas que tenía cuando era un _Reploid_. Se podría decir que soy un androide: un _humano_ con partes mecánicas, mis huesos son de metal y algunos de mis órganos también son robóticos."

"Interesante. Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué te dices _Reploid_ si eres el primero, el original?"

"Me gusta sentirme como los demás. Además, el termino _Reploid_ se le da a los robots con habilidad de pensar, así que por eso a mí, y a Zero, nos dicen _Reploids_."

"Oh, está bien… Volviendo a los escáneres, ¿Qué más puedes hacer con ellos?"

"Bueno, una habilidad que tengo es la de archivar los datos de las personas."

"¿Datos?"

"Verás; cuando conozco a alguien, mis escáneres automáticamente analizan todo de la persona: su energía bio-cinética, así como sus auras y poderes mentales… también el tamaño y proporción de sus cuerpos. Así puedo compararlos en mi cerebro."

"Oh, ya ve- ¡Oye, un segundo!" Expresó Alan, llegando a una conclusión. "¿Sabes las medidas de Kristal?"

"Eh, si… también de todos los que hemos conocido."

"¿Inclusive las de Lucy, Marina y Anaís?"

"De todos. Es algo que mis ojos hacen automáticamente para poder recordar a una persona. De hecho, Zero y Axl, y todos los _Reploids_ de parte de los _Maverick Hunters_, hacen eso."

"Vaya. Luego me las dices. Kristal nunca me dice sus medidas, a pesar de que ya andamos mucho tiempo."

"¿No han sido sólo unos dos meses?"

"Si cuentas el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en la habitación del tiempo, ha sido casi un año."

"Extraño. ¿Es necesario que sepas las medidas de tu novia?¿Acaso las parejas humanas hacen eso?"

"No es necesario, pero si me ayudaría. Realmente me gustaría saber cuánto mide Kristal de busto…"

"He oído mucho de eso." Dijo X con algo de confusión. "¿A los humanos hombres les gustan más las mujeres con pechos grandes?¿Por qué es eso?¿Qué de atractivo hay en ellos?"

"No todos los hombres; hay muchos a los que les gustan pequeños. A mí en lo personal me agradan grandes, porque así tengo un buen par de almohadas para dormir."

"Tu… ¿Usas a Kristal para dormir?"

"Algo, pero sólo cuando ella quiere. Es una preferencia mía." Dijo Alan, riendo un poco. "En cuanto a porque es atractivo para nosotros… no sé, siempre he pensado que es porque nosotros los hombres no tenemos pechos, o porque el cuerpo de una mujer es muy diferente al de nosotros. Es por eso que nos atraen, y como los pechos grandes son algo que los hombres no tenemos, nos atrae demasiado. Pero claro, hablo sólo por una parte de los hombres."

"Oh… ya veo…"

"¿Y tú, X?¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?"

"La verdad, ni pienso en ello." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Recuerda que soy un _Reploid_. Aunque tenga pensamientos humanos, el amor no es algo que muchos de nosotros experimentamos."

"Pero ahora eres parte humano, y supongo que eso despierta en ti algunas cosas. ¿Seguro que no te interesa nadie más?"

"Te dije que no pienso mucho en ello. Además, no sé cómo comportarme con alguien a quien quiera como pareja."

"Ya veo… oye, nomás como un comentario, ¿Porqué no intentas acercarte más a Lucy para ver si se hace algo entre ustedes?"

X miró a Alan con algo de curiosidad.

"¿Lucy?¿Porqué ella?" preguntó el _Hunter._

"¿Por qué no?" respondió Alan con otra pregunta. "Lucy es una chica linda y atenta. Ustedes dos se llevan bien, por lo que creo que podría funcionar. Además, ella tampoco tiene experiencia con otros chicos, por lo que, en teoría, es alguien como tú." Expresó el joven, viendo a la pelirroja en cuestión, quien iba caminando algo lejos de ellos, hablando con Anaís. "Puede que Lucy no tenga grandes pechos, y sea algo bajita para mi gusto, pero la verdad, si la hubiera conocido antes que a Kristal, es muy probable que me hubiera enamorado de ella en lugar de Kristal."

"Bueno… es cierto, es linda." Expresó X, mirando a la mencionada. "Y si, algo bajita. Me agrada estar con ella… pero no sé…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Latis…" respondió el _Hunter_, haciendo que Alan se quedara callado. "Ella estaba enamorada de él, y murió hace poco. Aunque ella parezca que está bien, aún tiene esa herida en su corazón. Aún si ella me gustara para que fuera mi novia, no podría hacer nada por ahora, hasta que se recupere por completo."

"Tienes razón, olvidé ese detalle." Dijo Alan, deprimiéndose un poco, antes de recuperarse. "Bueno, X, si alguna vez quieres tener novia, intenta con ella. Quizás no tengas almohadas para dormir, pero supongo que eso no te molestará."

"Suenas un poco como a Raichu, que sólo habla de eso, Alan."

"Si, también soy pervertido... como la mayoría de los hombres. Pero, aunque lo sea, le seré leal a Kristal hasta el fin de los tiempos… o ella me rechace. Hasta entonces, no veré otros ojos, más que los de ella. Por cierto, lo de las medidas de Kristal y las chicas, no le digas a Raichu. Quien sabe que podría hacer él con esa información."

"Buen punto…"

Y así, el grupo continuó su viaje, caminando por los pasillos del castillo, viendo la entrada al salón principal. Apenas estaban entrando al salón del trono…

"¡Alan-kun!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _159-Mokona- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

…cuando esa voz hizo que el joven mencionado volteara a un lado, sólo para ver a una chica rubia lanzarse a él y abrazarlo con fuerza. No tenía que mirarla para darse cuenta de quién era… esas proporciones revelaban su identidad.

"Hola, Kristal. ¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris, abrazando a su novia.

"¡Claro que sí!" respondió la _Hechicera_ con alegría, alzando la mirada. "¿Tu me extrañaste?"

"No necesitas preguntar. ¿Estás bien?"

"Si. Algunas heridas, pero todo está bien."

"Me alegra…" dijo Alan, antes de mirar a la rubia con algo de curiosidad. "Por cierto… ¿Me dijiste Alan-kun?"

La joven miró a su novio con confusión, antes de recordar lo que había dicho al volverlo a ver. Al hacerlo, su rostro se volvió rojo, y miró a otro lado, evitando la mirada del joven.

"Eh… s-si, así te llamé." Dijo Kristal, bajando la mirada. "¿No te gusta?"

"No es eso, sólo que me confundió." Respondió Alan. "¿Alguna razón en especial?"

"C-costumbre d-de mi m-mundo…"

"¿Qué costumbre?"

"¡N-nada en especial!" respondió Kristal, riendo nerviosamente. "D-de ahora en d-delante, t-te llamaré así, Alan-kun."

"Bueno, no me molesta. Me acostumbraré."

"Más vale."

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron, abrazados al volverse a encontrar.

Mientras, otras personas se reunían.

"¡Lucy, Anaís!"

"¡Marina!"

Las tres chicas rápidamente se abrazaron, cada una de ellas felices de que sus dos compañeras estaban sanas y salvas.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Anaís a la joven de azul. "¿No te pasó nada a donde fuiste?"

"Estoy bien, sólo me encontré con una niña malcriada y su lindo hermanito gemelo." respondió Marina con felicidad. "¿Y ustedes?"

"¡Estamos bien!" exclamó Lucy, igual de alegre. "Tuvimos problemas, pero todo salió bien."

"Qué bueno… ¡Hey!¿Quiénes son ellos dos?" preguntó la chica de azul, señalando a los dos nuevos que estaban con el grupo.

"Eso también quiero saber." comentó Clef. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Bueno, mi nombre es Kite, y ella es Blackrose…" respondió el joven de gorro naranja.

"¡Mucho gusto!" expresó la joven de cabello rosa y piel oscura, sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Acaso son más héroes?" preguntó Amelia, levantando sus pulgares. "¡Genial!"

"¿De dónde salieron ellos?" preguntó Takato.

"Bueno…" empezó Kite nerviosamente.

"Esto quizás tome tiempo." Expresó Clef. "Si gustan, pueden tomar asiento."

"¿Asiento?¿Donde? Yo no veo sillas." comentó Ash, mirando a todos lados. En el salón del trono no había ninguna silla para sentarse. ¿Dónde quería Clef que se sentaran?¿En el suelo? El _Hechicero_ de _Céfiro_ sólo cerró los ojos y se concentró, moviendo su báculo velozmente hacia un lado. De pronto, varias sillas de luz flotantes aparecieron de la nada, llenando el salón. "Oh…"

"Tomen siento…" Expresó el _Hechicero_ con seriedad. "Debemos hablar…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _184-Blackrose- _(**Soundtrack: **_.__Hack/Infection_)

Todo el grupo de _N-Warriors_, _Cefirians_, _Magic Knights_ y los dos nuevos jóvenes tomaron asiento, muchos sintiéndose agradecidos de poder sentarse luego de tan intensas batallas. Clef tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?" preguntó el 'pequeño' _Hechicero_ con seriedad.

"En el bosque del silencio encontramos la torre." Respondió Ráfaga. "Había un guerrero en el lugar, pero pudimos destruirla."

"En las montañas del Oeste también nos pasó lo mismo." dijo Paris. "Estuve a punto de morir."

"En el Océano del Sur también destruimos una torre." expresó Ascot.

"Y en el volcán también lo encontramos…" comentó Caldina, algo enfadada. "Aunque un disparo de energía casi me mata, y destruyó la torre." Comentó, haciendo que X riera nerviosamente.

"Muy bien, que bueno que hayan podido cumplir con su misión…" expresó Clef, sonriendo al darse cuenta de eso. "Con esto, el escudo será más fuerte, y la degradación de _Céfiro _se retardará."

"¿Tuvieron algunos problemas mientras no estábamos?" preguntó Mario.

"Supongo que Amelia ya se los debió haber contado." respondió Takato. "Una holeada de _Heartless_ apareció y nos atacó. Dawn y Mimi salieron lastimadas, pero están bien."

"Qué bueno…" dijo Marina con alivio.

"Bueno, tengo curiosidad…" expresó de nuevo Clef, mirando a los dos nuevos. "¿Quiénes son sus nuevos amigos?"

"Ellos son Kite y Blackrose." respondió Lucy. "Nos ayudaron en el volcán… si no fuera por ellos, no estaría aquí."

"Lucy…" dijo Anaís, mirando con preocupación a su compañera.

"No se preocupen, no pasó nada…"

"Hay Lucy, tú y tus _no pasa nada_…" dijo Marina, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su amiga. "Algún día de estos no te creeré…"

Kite se levantó de su silla, al igual que Blackrose, y caminaron al frente, a lado de Clef. Algunos aún no confiaban en ellos, en especial los _Cefirians_, pero sabían que no podían hacer algo por ahora.

"Bueno, como ya dijeron, yo soy Kite y ella es Blackrose." dijo el joven de ropas naranjas. "Ambos venimos de la galaxia _Hack_."

"¿Hablas de la misma de donde vienen los _Epitaph Users_?" preguntó Presea con algo de asombro.

"Exactamente, pero la galaxia fue destruida hace unos dos años…"

"Si, lo sabemos…" respondió Alan seriamente. "¿Podrías decirnos acerca de los _Epitaph Users_?"

"Bueno, como sabrán, los _Epitaph Users_ son los guerreros que protegían la galaxia _Hack_, como sus _N-Warriors_ o _Magic Knights_…"

"¿Qué son los _Epitaph Users_? Y más que nada, los _Avatars_…" preguntó Tai con intriga.

"Bueno, los _Avatars_ son…"

"Son datos…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3_)

Todos voltearon a ver a Zero con curiosidad, en especial Kite y Blackrose, puesto que no se esperaban que él lo supiera.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó la joven que venía con Kite. Zero se puso a pensar un momento, intentando ver cómo responder mejor.

"Cuando Marina, Mario y Ascot pelearon contra un _Avatar_ llamado _Gorre_, yo me quedé en el bosque, mirando."

"¡Aha!" exclamó Marina, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Zero. "¡Lo sabía!¡Estabas escondido!"

"Estaba reuniendo información…" respondió el _Hunter _carmesí. "Después de unos minutos, descubrí que esos _Avatars_ son sólo una recolección de datos, pero vivos…"

"¿Algo así como los _Digimons_?" preguntó Tai.

"Parecidos, pero MUY superiores a los _Digimons_…"

"_Rayearth_ mencionó algo similar." Dijo Lucy, llevándose una mano al mentón. "Dijo que los _Avatares_ son como un conjunto de datos hechos reales."

"Es correcto lo que dices…" dijo Kite. "Los _Avatars_ son un conjunto de datos, pero también tienen antiguos poderes que habían existido en nuestra galaxia por siglos. Los _Avatars_ se alimentan de la emoción de sus _Epitaphs_ y aumentan su lado oscuro. Son pocos los que pueden controlar un _Avatar_; si no lo controlan, la muerte es lo único que les espera."

"Entiendo…" comentó X. "Eso significa que tu galaxia debió ser muy avanzada en tecnología."

"Sí y no. Si, teníamos muchas cosas de tecnología, pero también usábamos la magia…"

"¿Entonces como el de los datos?" preguntó Takato.

"No se necesita mucho." respondió Alan. "Si vemos la historia de los mundos de Tai y Takato, con sólo la creación de una computadora se pudo crear todo un mundo paralelo conformado únicamente de datos, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo reales."

"Eso significa…" continuó Anaís. "… que ellos debieron tener al menos una computadora para crear esos _Avatars_."

"Y no cualquiera…" dijo Megaman con seriedad. "Si una computadora antigua creó a los _Digimons_, y su _Internet_ y capacidad de computadoras hizo que estos se volvieran más fuertes, entonces se necesita una computadora miles de veces más rápida y con más capacidad de procesamiento para crear algo como un _Avatar_."

"De hecho…" comentó Kite de nuevo. "La mayoría de nuestros mundos fueron creados así, por medio de datos."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Nuestros mundos eran mundos muertos, a excepción de nuestro mundo principal, llamado _Mac Anu_. El resto de nuestros mundos fueron terraformizados con datos e información, que creó un habitad estable. Todos nuestros mundos están regidos por datos, y es por eso que podemos hacer que ciertos objetos floten, algo así como las montañas flotantes de este mundo; en lugar de usar magia, usamos tecnología."

"Entonces, sus mundos son como _Digital Worlds_…" comentó Tai con asombro.

"¿Qué son los _Digital Worlds_?" cuestionó Blackrose.

"Uh… ¿Cómo explicarlo…?"

"Yo sé…" interrumpió Megaman. "Déjame explicarlo."

Megaman comenzó a explicar que eran los _Digital Worlds_ y como se formaron. Algunos lo entendían dado que venían de mundos avanzados, otros lo entendían a medias y muchos otros no tenían ni idea, ya que se necesitaban conocimientos algo avanzados de ciencia y tecnología.

"Si, algo así son nuestros mundos…" dijo Kite. "Pero, por lo que mencionan, estos _Digital Worlds_ son algo primitivos en comparación con los nuestros."

"Fascinante…" comentó Anaís con intriga. "No creí que fuera posible crear un mundo completo con sólo una computadora."

"¿Entendiste lo que dijeron, Anaís?" preguntó Marina, quien tenía un dolor de cabeza debido a la información que acaba de recibir.

"Claro que sí; como quiero ser una _Ingeniera en Sistemas_, sé muchas cosas de ese tema. ¿Tú no?"

"Para nada…"

"¿Y tu Lucy?"

"Ni idea de que hablan." respondió la joven de cabello rojo, nuevamente apareciendo esas orejas y cola de gato.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Mientras el grupo pensaba y se imaginaba como serían los mundos en la extinta galaxia _Hack_, Zero miró a Kite de nuevo, queriendo preguntarle algo.

"Tengo curiosidad por algo…" empezó el _Hunter_. "¿Cómo es que esos _Epitaph Users_ se volvieron _Phantom Knights_?"

"Es cierto, ¿Podrías responder?" preguntó Clef, mirando a Kite, quien tomó unas bocanadas de aire, porque sabía que esto sería algo largo.

"Bueno, para contestar eso, tendré que decirles algo de la galaxia _Hack._" Empezó el joven. "Como habrán de imaginarse, habían cientos de mundos en la galaxia _Hack_. Algunos de ellos se especializaban en entrenar a cierto tipo de guerreros."

"¿Cierto tipo?" preguntó Latias en su forma humana, confundida por lo que escuchaba.

"Verán; algunos mundos de mi galaxia entrenaban a cierto tipo de guerreros. Es como si en sus respectivas galaxias, un mundo entrenara sólo espadachines, en otro magos, en otro arqueros, en otro clérigos, etcétera."

"¿Por qué hacían eso?" preguntó X con intriga.

"Para así tener más posibilidades de poder encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de usar un _Avatar_ sin sufrir las consecuencias. Cuando llegaba el momento adecuado, el _Avatar_ elegía a aquel que fuera capaz de usarlo adecuadamente. Varios humanos y bestias humanas fueron elegidos en este tiempo para poder controlar los _Avatars_."

"¡Un segundo!¿Varios?" preguntó Alan con asombro. "¿Cuántos _Avatars_ existían?"

"Bueno… creo que como unos trescientos."

"¡¿Trescientos?¡Woa!¡Y yo que creía que existían sólo ocho!"

"Muchos son copias." Continuó el joven. "Según la leyenda de nuestra galaxia cuando esta se había creado, la _Guardiana_ _Aura_ estaba siendo cuidada por _Morganna_, una mujer con extraordinarios poderes, ya que en ese entonces _Aura _era sólo una bebe. Sin embargo, _Morganna_ se reveló contra _Aura_, creando ocho seres poderosos para evitar que alcanzara su máximo desarrollo. A estos ocho se le conoció como _The Curse Wave._"

"¿_The Curse Wave_?" Preguntó Alan, ya que él conocía algo de la historia de _Hack_, más no mucha de esta. Notó que la historia de Kite era muy parecida a la de los juegos de _Hack_ en su mundo… claro, con algunas diferencias… o muchas.

"Si; estos ocho seres tenían una sola misión; detener el crecimiento de _Aura_, para que así _Morganna_ se hiciera con el poder de la galaxia. Para evitar esto, _Aura_, aún siendo una bebe, creó un objeto de gran poder, un objeto llamado _The Book of Twilight_, en cuyo interior había un programa sagrado muy poderoso: _The Twilight Bracelet_, con el poder para hacerle frente a las ocho fases de _Morganna_."

"¿Y quien utilizó este brazalete?" preguntó Kristal.

"Un héroe del pasado… un joven llamado Kite…"

"¿Tiene tu nombre?" preguntó Mario.

"No; ese héroe del pasado… soy yo." Expresó, confundiendo a muchos de los presentes. "O más bien una de sus reencarnaciones."

"¿Tu eres ese héroe?" preguntó Genki con algo de intriga.

"Si y no, ya que no fui yo el que salvó la galaxia hace millones de años. Más bien fue mi primera vida la que hizo eso." dijo Kite nerviosamente. "Bueno, continuo: el joven héroe se unió a varios otros para detener las ocho fases de _Morganna_, _The Curse Wave_, y al final lo lograron, pero _Aura_ se sacrificó en la última batalla para poder detener a la última fase. Al hacer esto, al morir, logró completar su desarrollo, volviéndose la verdadera _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Hack_."

"Interesante…" dijo Yusei, al escuchar la historia del joven. "Parece ser que todo era parte de un plan para alcanzar su desarrollo."

"Algo así. Después de eso, _Aura_, con su nuevo poder, revivió a las ocho fases y los volvió los protectores de la galaxia: los ocho _Avatars_ originales. Después de eso, con el tiempo, se fueron creando copias de ellos, para poder defender la galaxia, pero los primeros ocho siempre fueron los más fuertes. Ese fue el cómo se crearon los _Avatars_."

"Ahora que sabemos cómo se crearon los _Avatars_…" Expresó Raichu. "¿Cómo es que ellos quedaron a disposición de _Polaris_?"

"Hace dos años, un grupo de _Guardianes _nos atacaron; eran cuatro galaxias contra nosotros. _Aura_ era más fuerte que cualquiera de esos _Guardianes_, pero la superaban en número; sus ejércitos eran más débiles pero más numerosos que los nuestros. En una terrible guerra, nosotros perdimos y la galaxia _Hack_ quedó bajo el control de dos _Guardianes_, ya que _Aura_ logró derrotar a dos de ellos. Los dos _Guardianes _que quedaron se adueñaron de nuestra galaxia **_y_** la de sus dos compañeros caídos. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacerse de los ocho _Avatars_ originales, ya que ellos lograron escapar de la destrucción cuando _Aura_ fue derrotada, en un intento para que los _Guardianes _enemigos no se hicieran con el poder de la galaxia _Hack_."

"Huyeron para que no conozcan sus secretos." comentó Clef con intriga.

"Exactamente, pero, unas semanas después, _Exurion_, el planeta oscuro, llegó a lo que quedaba de nuestra destruida galaxia y se apoderó de los ocho _Epitaph Users_ que quedaban. Así fue como se apropió de ellos."

"Aparte de ellos, ustedes dos también sobrevivieron." dijo Alan, señalando a los dos jóvenes.

"Si." intervino ahora Blackrose. "Aunque, también hay otros dos que sobrevivieron, amigos de Kite…"

"¿Otros dos?" preguntó Marina con curiosidad. "¿Quienes?"

"Los otros dos _Azure Knights_: _Balmung of the Azure Sky_ y _Orca of the Azure Sea_."

"¿_Azure Knights_?" preguntó Tai.

"Ahora lo recuerdo." empezó Lucy, mirando al joven de ropas anaranjadas. "Cuando Zek te atacó, te llamó _Azure Knight_."

"Si, ese es mi título." respondió Kite. "Los _Azure Knights__, _o también conocidos originalmente como _Descendants of Fianna, _son guerreros que alcanzan un nivel de poder muy alto sin usar un _Avatar_. Anteriormente, se le dio esos nombres,_ Descendants of Fianna_, a los héroes que derrotaron a un _Guardián_ débil ellos solos. Debido a que, se supone, ningún ser vivo puede derrotar a un _Guardián_ salvo otro _Guardián_, se le consideraron guerreros supremos, y por eso se les dio ese nombre. El _Guardián_ que derrotaron fue uno llamado _The One Sin_, un _Guardián_ de una pequeña galaxia que intentó atacar cuando _Aura_ aún no despertaba. Yo, aunque no participé en la batalla, me consideran uno de esos héroes. Mi título completo es _Kite of the Azure Flames_..."

"¿Esto ocurrió antes o después de lo de las ocho fases?" preguntó Paris.

"Un poco antes."

"¿Y donde están tus compañeros ahora?" cuestionó Ráfaga con curiosidad.

"…son… son los que atacaron hace unas horas el castillo."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _162-A Sea of Trees- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Todos los presentes, menos el grupo que fue a la enfermería y escuchara la historia, se sorprendieron por estas palabras que decía el joven.

"¿Son… ellos dos?" preguntó Yusei con asombro.

"Eso parece…" respondió Kite, algo de depresión se escuchaba en su voz.

"¡¿Qué?" cuestionó Paris con enfado. "¡¿Quieres decir que ustedes son sirvientes de Polaris?"

"¡No seas estúpido!" exclamó Blackrose, callando al joven príncipe. "¡No somos sirvientes de esa mujer!"

"Explíquense, por favor." Dijo Clef con autoridad, queriendo saber la verdad.

"Por lo que su compañera nos dijo…" comenzó Kite. "… los dos sujetos que lastimaron a sus amigas son Orca y Balmung, los otros dos _Azure Knights_, cada uno con la fuerza de un _Avatar_. Sin embargo, parece que fueron poseídos, quizás corrompidos por el _AIDA_ que Polaris usa para aumentar la fuerza de los _Heartless_."

"¿El _AIDA _puede controlar personas?" preguntó Latias.

"Depende de la situación… pero si, si puede."

"Pero eso despierta otra pregunta." Comentó Tai. "¿Cuántos más habrá infectados?"

El grupo se quedó callado un momento, sabiendo que lo que decía Tai era verdad.

"No podemos saber cuántos más podrían estar infectados y controlados por Polaris." Continuó el _Digidestined_. "Sólo tenemos idea de los _God Warriors _y _Epitaph Users_, aparte de los otros dos _Azure Knights_ que dice Kite. ¿Quién más podría ser controlado por Polaris?"

_'Podrían ser varios, y las posibilidades infinitas.' _ Pensó Alan con algo de temor. _'¿Y si los Spirals de Gurren Lagaan están con ellos?¿o quizás usan máquinas de Gundams? … ¿Los Decepticons de Transformers?... ¡Podrían incluso tomar a los demonios de la serie de Slayers!... oh, espera, Amelia estaba en el Nintenverse, así que creo que ellos no.'_

"No podemos preocuparnos tanto por eso." Expresó X. "No sabemos cuántos más puedan tener, por lo que cualquier cosa que pensemos serán especulaciones. Debemos concentrarnos en ellos."

"Supongo…"

"Regresando a lo anterior…" empezó Clef. "Si los _Epitaph Users _fueron atrapados por Polaris, me imagino que lo mismo le pasó a los siete _God Warriors_…"

"No sé cuantos _God Warriors_ existían en la galaxia _Asgard_, pero esos siete son los que sobrevivieron y fueron absorbidos."

"¿Sólo siete?"

"Si…"

El grupo otra vez se quedó callado, no sabiendo que decir. Estaban analizando la información de la galaxia _Hack_ y de cómo los _Epitaph Users _y _God Warriors_ fueron absorbidos por _Exurion_. Sabían que, si perdían esta pelea, podrían correr el mismo destino.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Tengo una duda más…" empezó Zero. "¿Qué es esa técnica que utilizan los _Epitaph Users_?"

"¿Qué técnica?" preguntó BlackRose.

"Cuando invocan a su _Avatar_, utilizan una técnica poderosa. Creo que se llama _Data Drain_."

"¡Que!" exclamó Kite con asombro. "¡¿Utilizaron el _Data Drain_ en alguno de ustedes?"

"En mi." respondió Kristal. "Pero no logró golpearme; lo desvié con una de mis técnicas."

"Y a mí." dijo Mario. "Se lo regresé al _Avatar_ con mi capa mágica, recién adquirida _Keyblade_, y mucha energía."

"No puedo creerlo…" expresó el _Azure Knight_,llevándose una mano a su frente y mirando a los dos con incredulidad. "¡Ustedes deberían estar en coma!"

"¿Eh?" preguntaron ambos, confundidos por lo que escuchaban.

"El _Data Drain_ es una técnica que se utilizaba en nuestra galaxia para eliminar desperfectos conocidos como _AIDA_: errores en algunos de los datos que conforman nuestros mundos. Sin embargo, durante las _Galaxian Wars_, se descubrió que el _Data Drain_ tiene dos efectos en los seres vivos. El primero; si el ataque le da a un ser vivo sin un aura muy fuerte que digamos, el _Data Drain_ le drenará toda el aura, dejándolo en un coma profundo que, se dice, no despertará jamás. El otro efecto es; si se utiliza en un ser con un aura de batalla muy alta, el _Data Drain_ le drenará toda el aura, quitándole sus poderes por un momento, volviéndolo normal. Se tarda un tiempo en recuperar los poderes, pero para ese momento, el _Epitaph User _ya los habrá matado."

"Significa que, si me hubiera dado, ¿Estaría ahora inconsciente?" preguntó Kristal con algo de miedo.

"No; tu aura es muy fuerte. Hubieras quedado sin poderes por un tiempo, quizás días, tiempo más que suficiente como para que el _Epitaph User _te mate. Qué bueno que no sucedió, pero tengan cuidado, si reciben un _Data Drain_; hay pocas posibilidades de no salir bien de eso."

"¿Y qué tienes que hacer en caso de recibir un _Data Drain_?" preguntó X seriamente.

"Si pueden controlar su energía, elévenla lo más que puedan." Respondió Kite. "Si tienen suficiente aura, el _Data Drain_ afectará sólo a la que expulsen, dejando intacta la fuerte de su energía."

"Ya veo. Nos será útil esta información si es que nos enfrentamos de nuevo a los _Epitaph Users_, que supongo haremos pronto."

"Yo también tengo ese poder." Comentó Kite, mostrando por unos segundos el brazalete de datos que tenía en su muñeca derecha. "Pero mi _Data Drain_ es más poderoso que el de ellos, ya que es el original. El mío, si alguien lo recibe, lo debilita para siempre."

"Vaya… qué bueno que estás de nuestro lado." Rió Dawn con nerviosismo.

"Bueno, creo que ya les expliqué todo lo que tenía que explicarles… a menos que me haya olvidado de algo, pero no creo que sea importante."

"Cuando dicen eso…" empezó Raichu, mirando al joven con algo de desconfianza. "…significa que se le olvidó algo y que **_es_** importante."

"Quien sabe…"

Al ver que Kite terminó de dar su versión de la historia, Clef tomó aire, entendiendo que la situación era más peligrosa de lo que imaginaba. Era bueno que ahora tuvieran más aliados, de lo contrario, estarían en serios problemas.

"Entiendo…" dijo el joven _Hechicero_. "Es todo por hoy. Por ahora descansen, que me imagino que sus misiones fueron muy agotadoras, incluso aunque Anaís haya recuperados su energías."

"Es cierto…" respondió Kristal, llevándose una mano al hombro derecho.

"¿Nos podríamos quedar?" preguntó Kite, mirando al _Hechicero_. "No tenemos lugar a donde ir, y podríamos ayudarlos."

"Claro, son bienvenidos al castillo." respondió Clef. "Les mostraremos sus habitaciones después."

"¡Qué bien!" exclamó Blackrose con alegría. "¡Ya me cansé de estar durmiendo al aire libre!¡Lo he tenido que hacer durante los últimos ocho meses!"

"¡Wow!¿Ocho meses?" preguntó Marina con asombro. "No sé si podría dormir al aire libre por tanto tiempo."

"Bueno, cuando uno no tiene otra opción, debe de acostumbrarse. Pero ya tengo ganas de una cama suavecita y de un baño caliente."

Al ver que la historia de lo que Kite y Blackrose pasaron, el grupo entero comenzó a separarse para poder ir a dormir y tener un merecido descanso. Mientras se disponían a retirarse, Lucy miró a Presea con algo de confusión.

"Oye, Presea…" empezó la joven de cabello rojo.

"¿Qué pasa, Lucy?" preguntó la mujer de cabello rubio, al ver a la joven bajar la mirada.

"¿Podrías hacer algo por mi espada? Lo que pasa es que se dañó durante la batalla contra el llamado Haseo."

"¿Otra vez rompieron tu espada?" Cuestionó la joven artesana, sorprendida. "Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer por ella…"

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó Alan, llamando la atención de las dos chicas. "Antes de eso, debo hacer otro comentario…" expresó, antes de mirar a los presentes. "¡Escuchen todos!¡Debo decir algo acerca de Lucy!"

Esto atrajo la atención de todos en el salón, en especial de los _Cefirians_ y sus amigas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Caldina con intriga. "¿Qué tiene que ver con Lucy?"

"Si, ¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó Marina, preocupada porque algo malo le pase a su amiga.

"Es algo que noté este día durante nuestra lucha en el volcán del norte." Dijo Alan a todos, antes de voltear a ver a la joven a lado de él y verla directo a los ojos, algo que puso nerviosa a dicha joven. "Lucy… tu eres una _N-Warrior_…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Esto provocó que todos miraran con confusión a Alan, antes de mirar a Lucy de igual manera. La joven pelirroja miró al de gorra gris por unos segundos, no entendiendo lo que decía… hasta que su mente por fin logró entender lo que decía.

"¿Eh?" preguntó una confundida Lucy. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡No digas tonterías!" exclamó Paris, dando unos pasos hacia el frente. "¡Ella es una _Magic Knight_, protectora de esta galaxia!"

"¡Pero recuerden!" empezó Alan, mirando a los _Cefirians._ "Lucy, Marina y Anaís son originarias del _Nintenverse_, por lo cual es muy posible que hayan nacido con _Nova Crystals_ y que hasta ahora hayan despertado."

"¿Cómo sabes que es una de ustedes?" preguntó Ráfaga, intrigado por esta revelación.

"Cuando estábamos en el volcán, todos nos separamos para pelear contra nuestros oponentes; mientras yo luchaba afuera del volcán, Lucy y X luchaban adentro. Entonces, sentí el aura de Lucy elevarse considerablemente… pero fue cuando noté que la energía que ella emitía era muy similar a la de nosotros cuando nos volvemos _Super Novans._"

"Pero…" empezó Lucy. "Mi cabello no cambió de color."

"Probablemente haya un problema contigo."

"Estoy de acuerdo…" dijo X entrando a la conversación. "Cuando nos enfrentamos a nuestros lados oscuros, Lucy mostró algo similar, ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados."

"¿Dorados?" preguntó Caldina.

"Es un símbolo de los _N-Warriors._" Respondió Alan. "Cuando alguien se transforma por primera vez, sus ojos se vuelven dorados, dado que su corazón aún no controla el balance de _Luz_ y _Oscuridad_. Una vez que lo controlas, los ojos cambian de color de nuevo, siendo, dependiendo de la persona, del color de la armadura que uno usa."

"Y los ojos de Lucy se volvieron dorados." Continuó X. "Aparte, el aura que emanaba era similar a la de Kristal o Alan, aunque algo… oscura. Supongo que era por el odio."

"Significa que…" empezó Anaís con nerviosismo. "¿Lucy es una _Magic Knight_ **_y_** una _N-Warrior_?"

"Es probable. Ustedes tres vienen del _Nintenverse_, por lo que es probable que tengan un _Nova Crystal _en su interior."

"¿Y qué van a hacer con ella?" preguntó Clef.

"Debo hablar con _Master Raphael._" Respondió Alan. "Pero en persona, por lo que planeo llevar a Lucy de regreso al _Nintenverse_… también a Amelia, para que practique con él."

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó Marina. "¡¿Por qué?"

"Porque _Master Raphael_ puede saber si es cierto que ella es una _N-Warrior_ o no. Si lo es, significa que ella también debe tener una _Keyblade_."

"¿Una llave como la de ustedes?"

"Si, sólo si es una _N-Warrior_. La cosa es que no sé si se pueda regresar al _Nintenverse_."

"Si se puede." Respondió Clef, llamando la atención de los presentes. "Mientras ustedes estaban en sus misiones, usé el medio de comunicación que usaron para hablar con _Master Raphael_, y llegamos a la conclusión de que el portal que conecta este mundo con el de las tres chicas aún está abierto. Si los poderes mágicos de sus _Keyblades_ son como dicen las leyendas, el portal aún puede abrirse."

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Genki con emoción. "¡Claro que yo también voy!¡Quiero ver en persona a este hechicero y que me enseñe a usar la llave!¡Supongo que Amelia también querrá venir!"

"Eso creo…" Dijo Alan, antes de mirar a otro. "¿Y tú, Yusei?"

"Si, también iré." Respondió el joven duelista. "Debemos verificar unas cosas en el mundo de dónde venimos."

"¿Qué hay de ti, Mario?" preguntó Alan, mirando al fontanero rojo. "¿Quieres venir? Quizás aprendas a usar esa _Keyblade_."

"Mejor luego." Respondió Mario. "Los demás podría mostrarme lo básico. Además, si me voy contigo, serían ya muchos y el castillo quedaría desprotegido. Mejor me quedo."

"Como quieras." Dijo Alan, antes de voltear a ver a la joven pelirroja. "¿Qué me dices Lucy?¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Uh, bueno… yo…"

"¡Alto!" exclamó Marina, señalando al joven de gorra gris con uno de sus dedos. "¡Si ella va, yo también!"

"Y yo también." dijo Anaís, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kristal.

"Las tres somos un equipo." Respondió la chica de cabello azul, abrazando a Lucy. "Ya nos separamos una vez en esta misión, y es todo lo que nos vamos a separar."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Marina." dijo Anaís, caminando al otro lado de su amiga pelirroja. "Ya no nos separaremos."

"Chicas…" dijo Lucy, viendo a sus amigas con felicidad.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _012-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Alan sólo se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, pero sabía que no había opción; las _Magic Knights _estaban decididas.

"Bueno, por mi no hay problema que vengan las tres, aunque como dijo Mario, dejaríamos el castillo muy desprotegido, pero como ustedes quieran." dijo Alan, para luego voltear a ver a Kristal. "Oye Kristal, ¿Podrías quedarte? Si vamos muchos, dejaremos desprotegido el castillo. Además, Ash necesita dominar la transformación de _Super Novan _y quisiera que lo ayudaras, y Mario con su _Keyblade_."

"Muy bien, me quedaré." respondió Kristal con algo de tristeza. "Sólo ten cuidado."

"Claro…"

"Nosotros también iremos…" respondió Zero. "X y yo debemos regresar a _Replira_ para dar un reporte de la situación."

"Es cierto, se me había olvidado." dijo X nerviosamente. "¿Cómo me puedo decir _Capitán_ si se me olvida eso?"

"¿Eres _Capitán_?" preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

"Si; soy el _Capitán_ del _Primer Escuadrón_ de los _Maverick Hunters_."

"¿El primero?" preguntó Alan extrañado. "Pensé que eras el _Capitán_ del _Escuadrón Diecisiete_."

"Eso fue hace años cuando la colonia espacial _Eurasia_ cayó al planeta. Desde entonces, se me asignó el nuevo _Primer Escuadrón._ Zero siguió siendo el _Capitán_ de la _Unidad Especial 00_ de los _Maverick_ _Hunter_s…"

"No sabía eso."

"También quiero regresar." Dijo Megaman, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero pedirle algo al Doctor Light, por eso quiero ir en persona."

"Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…" dijo Alan, antes de mirar a todos. "Bien… está decidido; Mañana, Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Amelia supongo, Genki, Yusei, X, Zero, Megaman y yo, regresaremos al _Nintenverse._ Si todo sale bien, en dos o tres días regresaremos."

"Muy bien…" dijo Clef. "Espero que todo les salga bien. Por ahora descansen… y ustedes dos…" dijo mirando a Kite y Blackrose. "Ráfaga les mostrará sus habitaciones."

"Sólo una." dijo Blackrose, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas. "Quiero estar en la misma que Kite." Expresó, haciendo que el joven de cabello celeste riera nerviosamente.

"Si así gustan…" comentó Clef. "Ráfaga los guiará a su habitación."

"Así es…" Dijo el espadachín. "Síganme…"

"Los demás, descansen. Mañana nos veremos aquí para despedir a los jóvenes."

Y así, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones, para poder así por fin dormir. Mañana será un día de cambios… ¿Aprovechará la _Phantom Orden_ esto?

**Fin del Capitulo 28**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Bueno, ahora que sabemos que Lucy puede ser una _N-Warrior_, debemos regresar al _Nintenverse_ para ver si lo es…

**Marina:** ¿Qué?¿Cómo es posible que estemos a siete días después de cuando partimos a _Céfiro_?¡No tiene sentido!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Reuniones Familiares.**_

**Alan:** Lucy y X… se ven algo nerviosos el día de hoy.

**Luz/ReX: **¡Fuimos nosotros!

**Alan:** ¿Ah?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Disculpen por no subir capítulo la semana pasada. Andaba cansado ese día y no quería subirlo hasta el Domingo... pero se me pasó, y como no quería subirlo entresemana, me esperé a que fuera de nuevo Sabado/Domingo. Bueno, les debo un capítulo. Otro día les publicaré 2 a la vez._

_No X scanner space (O X-pedia... me gustó, creo que lo robaré XD) hoy... estos scanner space los pongo el día en que los subo, porque originalmente, cuando hice el remake, no lo había pensado hasta ahora. Cuando no pongo, es porque no sé que poner en este espacio. Es decir, que elos X Spaces los escribo minutos antes de subir el capítulo. Como a veces ando cansado, tampoco los subo, pero otros es porque no se me ocurre que subir, y no quiero subir nada de los episodios anteriores =/  
><em>

_Oh, cuando dije que ocurriría un nuevo romance entre Amelia y Takato, no quize decir que ellos VAN a fuerza a serlo. A diferencia de Lucy/X, el resto de las posibles parejas crossovers probablemente no ocurran, y sea solo como tensión entre ambas partes (se pueden gustar, pero podría no pasar más allá de ser compañeros). Claro, una pareja más no está descartado, pero eso es ya despues de ver como funciona. Por eso, si ven que se puede formar una pareja entre personajes (en este caso Amelia y Takato, a pesar de que Takato tiene a Rika... algo así, porque ella está en Transverse Planet), puede o no puede evolucionar a pareja, o quedar como una fuerte amistad... eso depende de mi y de ustedes XD_

_Por cierto, sé que este episodio es viejo y que no tiene caso, pero he visto que solo uno (a veces 2) me dejan reviews. Me gustaría que más gente deje reviews, porque así sé si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con el remake o no._

_Otra cosa... otra vez tengo pensado cambiarle la edad a mi personaje... peso esta vez, en lugar de empezar con 16 años, que empiece como 17, solo un año más. ¿Que dicen?_

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Sabado/Domingo..._

_Sobres =D_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	30. Cap 29: Reencuentros Familiares

**_01/ABR/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Kite y Blackrose, habitantes de la destruida galaxia _Hack_, les comenzaron a dar una explicación acerca de lo que pasó en su galaxia antes de ser destruida dos años antes. Luego de contarles lo que había pasado, los dos jóvenes decidieron unirse a las _Magic Knights_ y a los _N-Warriors_ en su lucha contra Polaris y _Exurion_.

Después de eso, Alan hace una revelación; que Lucy era una _N-Warrior_ como ellos, algo que confundió a todos los presentes. El joven propone algo; que Lucy regrese con él a _Novaterra_ para que Raphael, el líder de los _N-Warriors_, verifique si ella es una de ellos. Marina y Anaís decidieron ir con Lucy, decididas a no volverse a separar en la batalla. X y Zero también regresaran, ya que tienen que ir a _Replira_ a dar un informe de la situación actual, además de que Megaman quiere ir a hablar con el Doctor Light. Con esto en mente, todos fueron a dormirse.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 29: Reencuentros Familiares.<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II _)

De vuelta en la extraña zona oscura, Luz, el lado oscuro de Lucy, y ReX, el lado oscuro de X, veían lo que ocurría en el castillo de _Céfiro_, gracias a una extraña ventana en el espacio que les permite a ellos ver lo que ocurre en una parte, pero que las personas del otro lado no se dan cuenta. ReX estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados frente a la ventana, sonriendo.

"Así que regresaran al _Nintenverse_…" dijo ReX, viendo y escuchando lo que ocurría en el castillo de _Céfiro_ durante la conferencia. "Excelente…"

"¿Por qué se te hace tan bueno?" preguntó Luz, quien estaba sentada sobre una roca a lado de ReX, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando su manos en la roca. "Si ellos regresan a su galaxia, no podremos verlos, mucho menos podremos ir a enfrentarnos contra ellos."

"¿No lo entiendes?" preguntó el joven de ojos rojizos. "Si van a _Novaterra_, Lucy obtendrá su _Keyblade_… y al hacerlo, ya no tendrá esa limitante que le impide transformarse en _Super Novan_."

"Ya veo, y así se cumpliría una parte de nuestro plan. Sólo espero que logren recordarlo." Expresó Luz, sonriendo malvadamente… para luego cambiar a un rostro inocente, mirando hacia arriba y colocando un dedo en su mejilla. "Me pregunto cómo se vería Lucy de rubia…"

"Lo que sea…" dijo ReX, con una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca. "No sé si me acostumbre a tus tan rápidos cambios de actitud, Luz."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó la joven inocentemente.

"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero; a veces estas contenta, pero rápidamente te vuelves maniaca y obsesiva, luego te vuelves inocente y graciosa… y luego quieres matar a todos."

"Oh, bueno, es que así soy; como oscuridad de Lucy, sus sentimientos son muy inestables… no como tú, que casi siempre estás en modo cínico y asesino."

"Lo opuesto a X, que quiere la paz, tu bien lo sabes…" respondió el joven de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos. "Bueno… Parece que ellos están cambiando un poco…" dijo. Luz sonrió ante esto.

"Es cierto; Lucy está cambiando emocionalmente. Poco a poco, el sentimiento de admiración que tiene hacia X va creciendo. Creo que se está enamorando de él poco a poco… pronto recordará lo que sintió por él."

"Excelente. Sin embargo, mi estúpido original aún no muestra señales de cariño hacia ella… pero que le puedo hacer, parece que no lo recuerda." dijo el joven de ojos rojos, suspirando. "Bueno, no habrá mucho que hacer hasta que regresen…"

La mujer de cabello rosado y largo sonrió traviesamente, antes de saltar de la roca donde estaba sentada y caminar hacia el hombre frente a ella. ReX la miró acercarse, algo extrañado por el comportamiento de ella.

"Yo sé que hacer…" dijo Luz de forma traviesa, abrazando a ReX con fuerza y dibujando pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho del joven, mirándolo seductoramente. "Tú y yo… podríamos conocernos más a fondo, ¿No crees?"

Ante esto, ReX sonrió ampliamente, captando el mensaje de inmediato.

"Como quieras…" dijo él, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura… bueno… más debajo de su cintura.

Y así, los dos comenzaron a hacer su actividad… una actividad… en donde la ropa no era necesaria… oh cielos…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

_"Ten cuidado… con la sombra del tigre cazador…"_

La oscuridad era lo único que podía ver Zero en todas direcciones. El _Hunter_, sin mostrar miedo alguno, miró en a todos lados, buscando el origen de esa voz… pero sin éxito alguno. Zero escuchaba esa voz… y por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar… muy familiar.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Zero, mirando a todos lados. "¡Muéstrate!"

_"El tigre cazador…"_ continuó la voz. _"… tiene una sombra… el tigre y su sombra acabaron con la luz de la espada mágica…"_

"¡¿Quién es? ¿De qué tigre hablas? ¡Responde!"

_"La sombra… siempre ataca por la espalda… cuidado, Zero, con la sombra…"_

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Zero… pero todo se volvió blanco en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Zero se despertó de golpe de nuevo, respirando con dificultad, recuperando el aliento que al parecer perdió durante su sueño.<p>

"El mismo sueño…" dijo Zero para sí mismo, apretando las sabanas. "¿Qué rayos significa eso?¿El tigre cazador?¿Su sombra?¿Que es eso? Cuando regrese a _Replira_, tendré que descargar mis sueños a la computadora para verlo mejor."

Zero decidió que sería mejor dormir para descansar… pero algo le inquietaba.

"Algo me dice… que ese sueño me salvará o me destruirá en el futuro… ¿Qué significará eso?"

Con estas preguntas en mente, Zero no pudo dormir el resto de la noche, quedándose pensando en las palabras e imágenes de sus sueños.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Céfiro's Crystal Palace-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Ya era de día en el castillo de _Céfiro_… aunque no se darían cuenta debido a las nubes que cubren todo el cielo, impidiendo a la luz solar entrar a iluminar la tierra, siendo esta iluminada por los constantes relámpagos que hay en los cielos. Ya varios estaban en el salón del trono, esperando a que todos se reunieran para poder despedirse de los que regresarán al _Nintenverse_.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos…

"Y así fue como mi querido Latis me salvó de ese monstruo. ¡Ah, era tan lindo!... pero tu también lo eres… ¡Ah si!¡Recuerdo cuando él me…!"

Megaman X, mejor conocido simplemente como X para los amigos, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de _Céfiro_, con la mirada algo perdida y cansada, deseando ya llegar al salón del trono. La razón por la de su cansancio fue que Primavera, la pequeña hada que está a su lado hablando sin cesar, lo mantuvo despierto casi toda la noche, sólo pudiendo dormir unas dos horas. El hada sólo dijo cosas de sus aventuras pasadas, en especial de cómo es que Latis la salvó varias veces de enemigos poderosos… aunque en realidad, si X estaba escuchando bien, sólo había repetido una y otra vez tres situaciones en las que el caballero de armadura negra la había salvado.

X suspiró, algo exasperado por las constantes palabras que salían de la boca de la pequeña hada. Si, era cierto; X era una persona muy paciente y amable, de hecho, le había caído bien Primavera. Sin embargo, toda persona tiene un límite y poco a poco estaba llegando al suyo. Tenía suerte de que fuera parte máquina, de lo contrario, quizás su paciencia y cansancio ya hubieran llegado al límite.

"Uh, Primavera…"

"¿Si, dime?" preguntó el hada atentamente.

"Disculpa, quisiera estar solo unos minutos…" dijo X honestamente, sin decirle al hada que se vaya.

"¿Ah?¿Porqué?" preguntó Primavera, claramente en contra de esa idea.

"Me duele la cabeza…" respondió, frotándose arriba de la cabeza. "Además, quiero pensar en algo. ¿Me harías el favor de dejarme solo, al menos hasta que llegue al salón del trono?"

Al hada no le pareció la idea, ya que aún quería estar con él, pero no podía contradecirlo… con X no se podía estar molesto.

"Está bien…" respondió ella, suspirando derrotada. "Solamente porque me lo pides amablemente. Eres tan diferente de Latis…" dijo mientras se alejaba. "¡Te veré en el salón del trono!"

"Está bien… y disculpa…"

"¡No hay de que!" dijo Primavera, su voz perdiéndose en los pasillos.

X suspiró aliviado, por fin unos momentos de paz antes de ver al hada otra vez. No es que no le agrade, pero necesitaba este momento de silencio.

"Bueno, le calculo unos diez minutos antes de llegar al salón. Más vale aprovecharlos…" se dijo a sí mismo, antes de continuar su caminata, un poco más despacio.

Caminando por los pasillos, solo, X pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en las ultimas semanas: la llegada de Exus a la _Hunter Base_, Alan y su grupo, sus aventuras en otros mundos, la batalla contra Exus en _Transverse Planet_, los días de paz, el _Imperio Mecron_, el Virus que estaba por matarlos a él y a su compañero Zero, el despertar y ver a su creador el Dr Light vivo, su reacción al darse cuenta de que era humano, la _Keyblade_, la batalla contra el _Imperio Mecron_ y contra el mismo Mecron, el sueño donde Latis le pedía ayuda desde la tumba, la llegada a _Céfiro_, los _Phantom Knights_… Lucy…

X sonrió. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, cosas que antes quizás tendría dudas en si creerlas o no, como la vida humana en otros mundos, o que fue una civilización más avanzada la que guió la evolución de su mundo. Desde su transformación a humano, X estaba viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Se dio cuenta de que en el Universo siempre habrá batallas, siempre el mal se escondía en las sombras y trataba de destruir todo lo que era bello. X decidió pelear por proteger aquello que era bello para millones de seres vivos. Las _Maverick Wars_ habían acabado, pero ahora él estaba en una guerra aún más grande, una guerra para proteger la vida pacifica de otros mundos. Él luchará, por la gente de _Céfiro_, porque ellos vuelvan a ver un hermoso día soleado, derrotaría a los _Phantom Knights_ y salvaría ese mundo y cumpliría la promesa que Latis le hizo hacer, el proteger a Lucy, la guerrera de fuego, a toda costa…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

…Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

Justo frente a él, saliendo de un pasillo perpendicular al que estaba caminando, estaba Lucy Shidou, la joven guerrera de fuego con un gran corazón. Él se detuvo justo antes de llegar al pasillo de donde ella salía. La joven, quien tenía cargando en brazos a Nicona, la extraña coneja blanca, también se detuvo, sintiendo la presencia del _Hunter_. Ambos, que estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia el uno del otro, se miraron por unos segundos, el tiempo parecía congelado, haciendo que esos segundos parezcan días para ellos. Luego, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se estaban mirando, ambos voltearon hacia otro lado.

"Buenos días…" dijo X, sin mirar a la joven.

"…b-buenos días…" Le contesto Lucy, por alguna razón haciéndole de repente muy interesante el suelo "¿C-como pasaste l-la no-noche?"

"Ah, bien… creo… no pude dormir."

"¿Ah?¿Por q-que?"

"Primavera…"

"Oh…"

Nuevamente, un silencio extraño para los dos se apoderó del lugar, mientras los dos intentaban no mirarse a los ojos.

"Ah, ¿Vas al salón del trono?" preguntó X, rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

"Ah… s-si…" le contesto la joven.

"Bueno, creo que nos vamos juntos…"

"E-está bien…"

Y ambos jóvenes continuaron su caminata, siguiendo el pasillo en el que X estaba caminando originalmente. Mientras caminaban, los dos estaban aún muy callados, mirando en direcciones opuestas, a veces volteando para ver por unos segundos a su acompañante, sólo para ser sorprendido por el otro y voltearse a ver en otra dirección, sus mejillas tornándose más y más rojas.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué están los dos así de nerviosos? Bueno, tiene que ver con lo que sus partes oscuras hicieron en la noche. Como son sus "otros yo", X y Lucy vieron en sus sueños lo que sus contrapartes hicieron durante la noche, porque las auras de Luz y ReX, cuando lo hacían, estaban en un nivel muy alto, siendo detectadas por el subconsciente de Lucy y X. La única diferencia es que, en lugar de ver a sus lados oscuros, se vieron a ellos mismos "haciéndolo", siendo todo parte de un sueño… uno muy real. Para desgracia de X, esto sucedió durante las únicas 2 horas en las que pudo conciliar el sueño. Desde ese entonces, mientras los dos estaban despiertos, no podían quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, lo que justifica el nerviosismo que se tienen mutuamente en este momento.

Mientras caminaba, X continuaba pensando, intentando borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero, a pesar de tener nanobots en su cerebro, estos estaban programados para no dañar o borrar algo de la memoria de su anfitrión, por lo que no era posible borrarlas, para enfado del _Hunter_.

_'Rayos…'_ pensó el joven. _'Nunca me había pasado esto… ese sueño… parecía tan real…'_ Nuevamente, las imágenes inundaron su cabeza, haciendo que su rostro se volviera más rojo. _'¡Maldición! no me las puedo quitar de la cabeza… ¿Por qué me siento así? Es como… no sé…' _ sabiendo que era imposible poder quitarse esas imágenes y sintiendo lo extraño que su cuerpo se ponía, X sólo pudo culpar a alguien. _'Rayos… malditas hormonas humanas…'_

Por su parte, Lucy pensaba algo similar, acerca de su sueño.

_'Es la primera vez que sueño algo así…'_ pensó la chica de cabello rojo. _'N-no sé que pensar… fue tan… real, tan vivo… ¿Qué es esto que siento?... Ni con Latis había soñado algo así…'_ pensó, siendo eso normal, ya que el lado oscuro de Latis nunca lo hizo con Luz… de hecho, Latis ni siquiera tenía lado oscuro. La joven volteaba para ver a X, quien en ese momento estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos como para notarla _'… Él… ¿Por qué estará tan nervioso?...¿Acaso él también…?'_

La idea de que X haya tenido exactamente el mismo sueño que ella hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo tan intenso que sería definido como un nuevo tono de color. No podía imaginarse tal situación… y aún así, era posible.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se mantenían callados, a Nicona, la extraña coneja blanca, no le parecía tan agradable este silencio. Más bien, le parecía incomodo, y por eso decidió hacer algo al respecto. Un extraño brillo en la esquina de sus eternamente cerrados ojos apareció, al igual que una sonrisa maligna, poniendo su plan en marcha.

La coneja se soltó a la fuerza del abrazo de Lucy, sorprendiendo a la joven guerrera. Entonces, Nicona saltó hacia una de las paredes, la que estaba a la derecha de Lucy y, apoyándose en esta, se lanzó contra la joven guerrera, embistiéndola de un costado.

"¡Kyaaaa!" exclamó Lucy, sintiendo la embestida de Nicona.

X, quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que Nicona había hecho, se volteó cuando escuchó la voz de Lucy, sólo para tener que reaccionar rápido y sujetar a la chica que se estrelló contra él.

La joven guerrera, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió un poco de dolor cuando Nicona la embistió. Ese dolor fue reemplazado por una gran calidez y unos fuertes brazos abrazándola con fuerza. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y volteó hacia arriba, sus ojos rubís miraron un par de ojos esmeralda.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _172-Hikaru's Emotions- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

X, evitando que Lucy cayera al suelo, la tenía abrazada de la espalda, mientras la chica, más pequeña que él, tenía su rostro y sus manos en el pecho del joven. Ella abrió los ojos y volteó para verlo a sus ojos directamente. Por unos momentos, ambos se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, con sus mejillas rojas y ojos entrecerrados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, con los ojos de Lucy parecían que emitían pequeños destellos.

_'De verdad, ella es muy bonita…incluso cuando llora…es muy linda…'_

_'Aunque se ven muy tristes, no había notado lo hermosos que son sus ojos…'_

No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, sólo se quedaron como estaban, sintiendo el calor del otro. Sin que se dieran cuenta, sus rostros se iban acercando instintivamente, poco a poco acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, por una fuerza extraña pero a la vez familiar.

_'¿Porqué esto resulta tan… familiar?'_ pensaron los dos, antes de cerrar los ojos mientras sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco.

Estuvieron cerca… pero, justo en el momento en el que sus labios estaban por rozarse, los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y rápidamente separaron sus rostros, confundidos por lo que había pasado… aunque no se soltaron de todo, puesto que continuaban abrazados.

"Ah… l-lo siento… n-no sé lo que me p-pas-só…" comentó Lucy, mirando a otro lado, evitando la mirada de X mientras sus mejillas rosadas se volvían más y más coloridas.

"Eh… y-yo igua-l… no s-sé que p-pensaba…" dijo X, también con mucho nerviosismo.

Los dos volvieron a verse, otra vez sintiendo que sus corazones latían más y más rápido. No sabían porqué, pero esa sensación de tenerse el uno al otro en sus brazos se les hacía muy familiar… y no deseaban soltarse.

"Pu pu puuupuuu."

Entonces, los dos voltearon a ver a Nicona, quien tenía un extraño brillo en sus cerrados ojos y una sonrisa maligna. Los dos parpadearon varias veces, intentando descifrar lo que había pasado.

"Acaso…" empezó X. "¿Acaso lo hizo a propósito?"

"Parece que si…" respondió Lucy.

Los dos continuaron mirando a la coneja, cuando se dieron cuenta de que aún estaban abrazados, por lo que se separaron lentamente, sus rostros aún rojos y, rápidamente, extrañando el calor del otro.

_'¿Qué rayos me pasa?'_ preguntó X a sí mismo. _'¿Por qué me siento así?¿Así se sentirán los humanos con otras personas?¿O es algo diferente…?'_

"B-bueno…" empezó Lucy nerviosamente, mirando al suelo para evitar que X viera su sonrojo, al igual que su pequeña sonrisa. "M-mejor continuemos… l-los demás h-han de esta preguntando p-por nosotros…"

"Ah, si…"

Después de recoger de nuevo a Nicona, Lucy y X continuaron su marcha, sin quitarse esas ideas de sus mentes, y ahora, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Luego de unos momentos, estaban por llegar al salón del trono, cuando X se detuvo de pronto, llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

"Eh, oye Lucy. ¿Te importaría entrar tu primero?" preguntó X tranquilamente.

"¿Ah?¿Porqué?" preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

"Lo que pasa es que Primavera estaba conmigo antes de encontrarte, pero le dije que se adelantara y que la vería aquí, porque quería estar solo. Si nos ve entrando juntos, se va a enfadar contigo y no quiero eso."

"Ah, entiendo…" dijo Lucy con algo de tristeza. "Bueno, entraré primero."

"Si… yo entraré en unos minutos… disculpa por eso…"

"Ah, no, no es problema…" dijo la joven guerrera, sonriendo con nerviosismo. "T-te veré adentro…"

"Si…"

Y así, la mujer de cabello rojo entró corriendo al salón, su cabello largo amarrado en una trenza moviéndose rápidamente. X luego la perdió de vista, ya que la entrada estaba aún lejos, como a un minuto caminando. Luego de que ella se fuera, él continuó pensando, las ideas de su sueño nuevamente inundaron su mente; el calor del cuerpo de Lucy, la suavidad de su piel, la ropa interior que usaba, los ruidos que ella hacía cuando la tocaba…

Entonces, X estrelló su cabeza contra la pared cercana, para sacarse esas ideas nuevas que se formaban en su cabeza.

_'No… no me volveré un Raichu… no lo haré…'_

Luego de embestir su rostro contra la pared algunas veces, el joven esperó como por dos o tres minutos antes de comenzar a caminar y a entrar al salón, donde Primavera lo recibió con entusiasmo. A pesar de ser nuevamente atacado verbalmente por la pequeña hada, X se sentía ya más relajado debido al poco tiempo que no la había escuchado… sólo debía aguantar un poco más. En el salón, todos estaban en pequeños grupos, los únicos excluidos eran Anaís y Paris, quienes estaban en un lado, charlando animosamente… bueno, más que nada mirándose con ternura.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Ya unos minutos después, todo el grupo ya estaba reunido nuevamente, incluso los dos jóvenes de la galaxia _Hack_. Amelia había sido convencida por Genki de ir al mundo base de los _N-Warriors_, a pesar de que sus amigas estaban lastimadas… aunque incluso ellas estaban ya en el salón ya que sus heridas no eran de gravedad.

"Bueno, es hora de irnos…" dijo Alan después de que todos ya se reunieran. El joven volteó a ver a Guru Clef. "¿Te importaría si traigo refuerzos? Ya sabes, soldados y hechiceros de _Novaterra_…"

"Claro, no hay problema." contestó el joven mago. "Mientras más ayuda sea, mejor."

"¡Bien!"

Y así, todos comenzaron a despedirse de los que iban a regresar al _Nintenverse_. En un lado, Alan y Kristal estaban abrazados, con sus frentes juntas, mirándose dulcemente.

"No hagas nada peligroso mientras no estoy… a menos que sea necesario." Dijo Alan a su novia.

"Tu me conoces…" le contestó Kristal, sonriendo levemente.

"Por eso te lo digo…"

Y, después de esto, ellos dos se besaron, despidiéndose a su manera. Esto ocasionó que algunas personas suspiraran al verlos. Anaís y Paris también se despedían, la joven de anteojos con sus manos en su pecho, mientras que el joven de cabello verde, acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

"Regresa pronto…" dijo el joven _Cefirian_.

"Si, lo prometo…" le respondió la joven de cabello rubio.

Con una ultima mirada, la joven se alejó del muchacho, antes de ir con sus compañeros. En otra parte, Marina se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos de _Céfiro_, cuando le llegó el turno a Ascot de despedirse de ella. La joven de cabello azul le sonrió dulcemente, ocasionando que el más alto joven de ojos verdes se sonrojara profundamente.

"Bueno Ascot, nos vemos…" le dijo Marina sonriendo. "Regresaré pronto…."

El joven hechicero de _Céfiro_ estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar, algo a lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado. Ella nunca entendía porque es que Ascot se comportaba tan nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca, pero se le hacia lindo cuando pasaba. Sin más que decir, Marina se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros… hasta que alguien le sujetó su mano.

"¡E-espera!"

La joven se volteó para ver a Ascot directo a los ojos. Nuevamente frente a él, Marina sintió cuando Ascot la tomó de ambas manos, levantándolas a la altura de su pecho. Él la miraba con seriedad, con un tono rojo en su rostro.

"P-por favor… t-ten cuidado, Marina…" le dijo el joven hechicero, en un tono de voz que ella nunca le había escuchado. "N-no sé qué haría si algo te pasa…"

Al escucharlo hablar de ese modo, a Marina le llegó una revelación. El nerviosismo hacia ella, la forma en que la miraba, el sonrojo que se posaba en su rostro cuando la veía pasar… todo apuntaba en una dirección. Sus ojos azules se exaltaron, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

"A-Ascot… tu…"

El joven sonrió, puesto que ella por fin lo había entendido; había recibido el mensaje que tanto tiempo estaba mandando. Soltando sus manos, el joven se alejó, dejando a la chica en sus pensamientos. Ella se quedó mirando, entendiendo ahora el porque Ascot se comportaba así con ella; él estaba enamorado de ella.

Luego de unos momentos, después de que Lucy la sacara de sus pensamientos, Marina se reunió con los otros seis que regresarían al _Nintenverse_. Los diez, luego de despedirse de sus compañeros, estaban en el centro del salón, donde Alan había invocado su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_.

"Muy bien, listos…" expresó el joven. "Regresaremos en tres días más o menos… ¡cuídense, amigos!" exclamó, antes de alzar su _Keyblade_ en el aire, que empezó a brillar con intensidad. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

En lugar del conocido portal, una luz blanca intensa los envolvió por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer, llevándose a los diez jóvenes con ellos de regreso al _Nintenverse_.

Luego de verlos ir, Ascot suspiró, sólo para luego sentir un fuerte y amigable abrazo.

"¡Ascot!¡Lo lograste!¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!"

"¡Agk!¡C-caldina!¡Me estas ahogando!" exclamó el joven hechicero, sintiendo que el aire se le salía de su cuerpo.

"¡Ah! Lo siento." dijo la mujer morena, soltando al alto joven, pero aún así sonriendo. "Pero vaya que me sorprendiste. Sé que le habías dicho a Marina que la querías, pero ella no había entendido el mensaje, incluso cuando se lo dijiste de frente… pero ahora…"

"Ahora si sabe lo que siento por ella." dijo Ascot, sonriendo un poco. "Ahora… sólo me queda esperar su respuesta."

"En tres días más la volverás a ver."

"Si." Dijo, mirando al lugar donde estaban antes los diez que fueron al _Nintenverse_. "En tres días…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Vaya. Parece que nuestra _pequeña actividad_ de anoche resultó ser favorable para nuestro plan…"

Luego de lo de anoche, Luz y ReX continuaban viendo lo que ocurría en la mañana en el castillo de _Céfiro_… con Luz usando solamente su traje negro, no su armadura, y ReX sólo usando sus pantalones militares, dejando su torso al descubierto.

"Bueno, lo de anoche fue… relajante…" expresó la mujer de cabello rosado, sonriendo dulcemente.

"¿Relajante? Estoy tan cansado que no creí que me levantaría hoy." Dijo el joven de cabello negro. "No sé como es que te levantaste tan temprano."

"Ni yo, pero lo valió. Ya viste como actuaron esos dos cuando se encontraron esta mañana."

"Si. Pronto, ellos dos se unirán, y nuestro plan continuará."

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó la mujer de cabello rosado.

"Habrá que esperar. Tendremos que esperar tres días hasta que regresen…"

"Oh bueno…" dijo la chica con un tono de sarcasmo, para luego cambiar a uno sensual. "¿Listo para el segundo round?"

"Estoy listo para tres más."

Eh… dejemos a estos dos por ahora…

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Nintenverse<span>_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 017: Rayterra- _

_-Ciudad de Tokio__, 3:59 AM-_

En medio de la oscura noche, un intenso destello apareció dentro de la _Torre de Tokio_, siendo ignorado por muchos de sus habitantes que para ese momento estaban dormidos, esperando un nuevo día. Dentro del enorme observatorio, diez figuras aparecieron en el centro del salón; tres de ellas, las _Magic Knights_, miraron el lugar, algo extrañadas.

"Un momento, algo está mal aquí…" comentó Marina.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alan.

"Recuerdo que, cuando nos fuimos a _Céfiro_, era de día." respondió Anaís.

"Es cierto…" dijo Lucy. "Creo que eran las once de la mañana."

"Pues el reloj dice que son las cuatro de la mañana…" dijo X, señalando a un reloj que había en la pared.

"¡¿Qué?¿Pero como?" exclamó la _Magic Knight_ del agua con asombro. "¿Cómo es que nos retrasamos siete horas?"

"¿Retrasar?¿De que están hablando?" preguntó Megaman, no entendiendo lo que estaban diciendo las chicas. La joven de anteojos se dedicó a explicarle al robot.

"Las últimas veces que fuimos a _Céfiro_, el tiempo aquí se detenía, mientras que en _Céfiro_ corría igual."

"¿Quieres decir que, mientras pasaban meses allá, aquí no pasaba mucho tiempo?" preguntó Amelia con confusión.

"Unos segundos, quizás…"

"Pues, parece que esta vez no…" comentó Zero desde el otro lado del salón, señalando algo en la pared. "Vengan a ver esto…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _098-Deepening Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Los siete jóvenes se acercaron a la pared que mencionaba el _Hunter_ rojo, observando lo que quería mostrarles. Para sorpresa de las tres chicas, en la pared, había anuncios que mostraban unas imágenes… **_sus _**imágenes, con un letrero que decía _'Se busca'._

"¿Ah?" preguntó Lucy. "Esto es…"

"Vamos a ver…" dijo Yusei, acercándose a leer. "Aquí dice: _'Lucy Shidou (15 años, 1.52 mts.), __Marina Ryuuzaki (15 años, 1.62 mts.) y Anaís Hououji (15 años, 1.60 mts.), perdidas desde el 13 de Septiembre de 1999, vistas por ultima vez en los observatorios de la Torre de Tokio. Cualquier información acerca de estas tres jóvenes, favor de reportar a la policía…'_ También viene más información de ellas. Parece que estuvieron perdidas por unos días…"

"¿13 de Septiembre?" preguntó Anaís. "Pero eso fue el día que partimos. ¿Acaso pasó el tiempo? Si es así, ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"26 de Septiembre." Respondió X, mirando un periódico en la basura, claramente maltratado. "Parece que este fue el periódico de ayer, y dice 25 de Septiembre. El nuevo aún no lo han puesto…"

"¡¿Qué significa esto?" exclamó Marina, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. "¿Por qué es que ahora si pasó el tiempo?"

Lucy no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando el anuncio en la pared, pensando profundamente.

"Mi familia… debe estar preocupada por mi…" dijo la joven guerrera, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeras.

"Es cierto. Mis padres también deben estar preocupados…" comentó Marina, bajando la mirada con suma tristeza.

"Mi familia también…" expresó Anaís, de la misma forma que sus dos amigas.

Los diez se quedaron callados por unos momentos, sintiendo la atmósfera algo pesada. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado ahora, cuando en las últimas dos aventuras que tuvieron no pasaba ni un segundo en sus mundos?¿Qué significaba esto?

"Bueno…" dijo Alan, rompiendo el silencio. "Creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí."

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Zero extrañado.

"Llevaremos a Lucy, Marina y Anaís a sus casas para que vean a sus familiares."

"¿Que?" preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, mirando al joven con confusión.

"Si; me imagino que sus familias han de estar extrañándolas. Si ese fuera mi situación, lo haría."

"Pero, ¿Qué les diremos?" preguntó Anaís. "No podremos decirles que estábamos en otro mundo."

"De hecho… si, deben decírselos…" respondió Alan, haciendo que las tres chicas lo miraran como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza del cuello.

"¿Estas loco?¡No nos creerían!" exclamó Marina, mirando al joven de gorra gris con escepticismo. "¡Nos tacharían como locas!"

"¿Sus propias familias?"

"… tiene un punto…" expresó Anaís. "No creo que nuestras familias no nos crean…"

"Además, deben de prepararse…" expresó Alan seriamente. "Como las _Galaxian Wars_ han comenzado, deben de avisarles que se preparen, puesto que su mundo puede convertirse en un campo de batalla en algún momento. Deben avisarle a este mundo que existen otros mundos habitados en esta galaxia."

"Creo que te ganaron, Alan…" expresó Megaman, llamando la atención del joven, tomando otro periódico que estaba en el lugar, uno incluso más viejo que el que Zero tenía en sus manos. "Mira el articulo principal de este periódico, que es de unos dos días antes."

Todos se acercaron a ver lo que decía ese periódico y se sorprendieron de lo que veían; una imagen a color de lo que parecía ser una isla de metal flotando sobre la ciudad, una fotografía tomada desde alguno de los techos de los edificios cercanos a la _Torre de Tokio_, ya que se veía la torre en la imagen. El articulo en si decía _'¡NO ESTAMOS SOLOS!'_.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3_)

"¿E-es esa una nave espacial?" preguntó Anaís con asombro.

"Es más bien un _Zodiac-Class Battlecruiser_ de _Novaterra_…" respondió Zero, reconociendo la figura de la nave.

"A ver…" dijo Lucy, viendo el articulo del periódico. "Aquí dice: _'Ayer 23 de Septiembre de 1999, a las 8:21 de la noche, un extraño sonido sorprendió a los Japoneses. Unos segundos después, una imponente nave espacial apareció sobrevolando la ciudad de Tokio, causando gran pánico en la población. La respuesta a la pregunta de que si estábamos solos en el universo se ha respondido. Según reportes, otras naves, de aproximadamente unos dos kilómetros de largo, con la misma forma de cabeza de martillo, aunque había también de otras formas, aparecieron sobrevolando las ciudades más importantes del mundo. Los alienígenas, para sorpresa de nosotros, también eran seres humanos, diciendo que son de un mundo llamado Novaterra, y que venían en paz. Extrañamente, una mujer, la representante de estas naves, ha pedido hablar con los dirigentes de las Naciones Unidas para una plática de paz. Lo más extraño es que los dirigentes del mundo parecía que ya sabían de esto y prepararon una conferencia de prensa rápidamente.'_"

"Han pasado nueve días desde que partimos a _Céfiro._" Expresó Alan. "Por lo que veo, _Master Raphael_ ya comenzó a moverse y advertir a todos los mundos humanos acerca de esta nueva amenaza."

"No lo entiendo…" dijo Genki. "¿Por qué estas naves aparecen aquí?"

"_Novaterra_ ha comenzado a mover sus piezas, avisando a todos los mundos humanos para que estén preparados para las _Galaxian Wars._ Este mundo es simplemente otro de tantos que han pasado por lo mismo."

"Este otro periódico dice…" empezó Yusei, sacando otro periódico de la basura. "_'24 de Septiembre. La raza humana avanzada, Novaterrans como se hacen llamar, han solicitado una alianza extraña. Según ellos, otros seres hostiles en el universo comenzaran a atacar mundos parecidos al nuestro, habitados por más humanos. Esto fue una gran sorpresa para la humanidad, ya que descubrimos que esta galaxia está más habitada de lo que pensamos. Los líderes mundiales han dicho en una conferencia que ya sabían de la existencia de estos alienígenas, que era un secreto bien guardado. La ONU y los alienígenas se han aliado, dándole a los Novaterrans espacio para colocar sus bases militares y campamentos, a cambio de un poco de su avanzada tecnología, que parece ser capaz de curar enfermedades mortales como el cáncer, VIH y otros malestares, así como remediar el problema del Calentamiento Global en unas pocas horas. La población se ha visto dividida, en una fracción de gente que acepta a estos individuos y otros que no. En ciertas partes del mundo, ha habido ataques de guerrillas contra las naves alienígenas sin causar daño alguno en estas. Según parece, hubo un ataque nuclear contra una de estas naves sobre la ciudad de Moscow, un ataque que destruyó la ciudad por completo, pero no la nave en si. Aún así, toda la población de Moscow sobrevivió, ya que fueron transportadas a otro lugar más alejado cuando el ataque ocurrió.'_"

"Parece que hay algunos problemas." dijo Alan. "Pero quizás se componga rápido…"

"¿Soportaron un ataque nuclear?" preguntó Marina con asombro. "No puedo creerlo."

"¿Qué es un ataque nuclear?" preguntó Lucy, algo ignorante del tema.

"¿No lo viste en tu tema de historia?" cuestionó Marina, explicándole a Lucy lo que era.

"Oh…"

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos…" dijo Zero, mirando la hora; 4:35 AM. "Si vamos a ver a sus familiares, hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran."

"Cierto, vayámonos de aquí…" expresó X.

"Yo me quedaré." Dijo Megaman, confundiendo a todos los presentes. "Saldré en un momento y veré la ciudad. Tengo curiosidad por ver como es esta civilización."

"Y nosotros regresaremos a nuestro establecimiento." Expresó Amelia. "Queremos arreglar unas cosas antes de ir con ustedes."

"Además…" empezó Yusei. "Quizás les traigamos una sorpresa…"

"¿Qué sorpresa?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"Ya verás…" respondió Genki, sonriendo con alegría. "¡Se sorprenderán!"

"De acuerdo, les llamaremos cuando nos vayamos."

Con esto dicho, los seis dejaron a Amelia, Yusei, Genki y a Megaman en la torre, para salir de esta y adentrarse a las calles de la gran metrópolis, las chicas sintiéndose extrañadas de estar afuera tan noche. Durante su caminata, un grupo de maleantes se acercó a ellos y, con cuchillos en mano, exigieron que les entregaran a las tres chicas, con no muy buenas intenciones. Los pobres nunca supieron contra quienes se enfrentaron, ya que, segundos después, los diez hombres estaban apilados, con varios golpes y moretones en sus rostros, con Alan, X y Zero encima de ellos, sonriendo malvadamente.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _017-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Han pasado unas tres horas desde ese momento, siendo ya las 7:30 de la mañana. Los seis jóvenes se la pasaron en uno de los techos de los edificios algo altos, ya que eran atacados constantemente por pandilleros, sorprendiendo a las chicas al saber cuanta gente enferma había en la ciudad de noche.

"Bueno, vayámonos…" dijo Alan. "¿A dónde iremos primero?"

"Vayamos a sus casas por abecedario…" expresó Zero. "Primero Anaís, luego Lucy y por último Marina."

"¡Hey!¿Porque yo al último?" preguntó la joven de cabello azul, sumamente enfadada.

"Es una sugerencia."

"Tengo otra…" dijo Anaís. "Vayamos separados, dos a cada casa."

"Entiendo, así uno de nosotros la acompañara a su casa." comentó Alan, sonriendo ante la idea. "Muy bien, yo voy con Anaís…"

"¿Porque?" preguntó X.

"Porque ella y yo tenemos algo en común; lo que queremos estudiar…"

"¿Ah?" preguntó la guerrera del viento, mirando al joven de gorra gris con interés. "¿También quiere ser _Ingeniero en Sistemas_, joven Alan?"

"Estoy en una preparatoria que enseña eso… bueno, estaba antes de venir al _Nintenverse._ Creo que sería mejor…"

Lucy estaba nerviosa. Ella aún no estaba segura si quería estar a solas con X más tiempo, puesto que lo de su sueño aún la perseguía, sonrojándose cada vez que veía al joven de cabello castaño. X, por otra parte, ya había superado eso del sueño, luego de darse varios golpes en la pared del castillo, por lo que no pensaba en eso.

"¿Y quien más?" preguntó Alan. "¿Quien irá con quien?"

Inmediatamente, las dos chicas, Anaís y Marina, se miraron por unos segundos, para luego mirar a Lucy y sonreír de una cierta forma, una que indicaba que tenían un plan.

"Bueno, yo voy con Zero…" expresó Marina alegremente. El _Hunter_ rojo se le quedó mirando extrañado.

"¿Porqué debo ir contigo?" preguntó Zero con curiosidad.

"Porque así lo digo, así que no digas nada." Respondió la joven con un tono de autoridad. Zero la miraba más extrañado, con uno de sus parpados moviéndose rápidamente.

_'¿Y esta chica quien se cree?¿Cómo me habla así?'_

"Bueno…" empezó X. "Creo que eso nos deja a Lucy y a mí, ¿No?" preguntó, mirando a la joven de cabello de fuego, quien sólo bajó la mirada para evitar verlo.

"A-ah… si…" dijo ella nerviosamente, sonrojándose un poco. Sus amigas vieron esto y sonrieron, su plan funcionó.

"Bueno, vayámonos…" dijo Alan. "Nos veremos aquí a las tres de la tarde. Si alguien necesita más tiempo, contáctenme por telepatía o por medio del aura."

Y así, los seis jóvenes se separaron en tres grupos, un hombre y una mujer, cada uno hacia un lugar en especial, una casa.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Con Anaís y Alan-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _010-Awakened Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Unos minutos después, los dos jóvenes iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, hablando amenamente, viendo que tenían algunas cosas en común.

"Así que, ¿También te gustan los videojuegos?" preguntó Alan a la joven que estaba a su lado.

"Si, en especial los _RPGs._" Respondió Anaís, sonriendo dulcemente. "Cuando llegué a _Céfiro_ la primera vez, siempre comparaba nuestra aventura con un juego, ya que muchas cosas se parecían a uno."

"Cierto, ahora que lo pienso, por lo que vi, la aventura de _Céfiro_ era muy parecida a un juego _RPG_."

"¿Por lo que viste?" preguntó la joven con confusión.

"Ah, sí, no te había dicho…" expresó el joven, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente. "Del mundo de donde vengo, su aventura en _Céfiro_ la vimos como una serie de televisión, un _Anime_ como le decimos nosotros."

"¿Quieres decir que, en tu mundo, vieron todo lo que nosotros pasamos?"

"Exactamente."

"Ah… entiendo…"

"¿Uh? No pareces confundida o enfadada por el hecho de que podríamos haberlas visto en algo privado."

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Por lo que tengo entendido, no fue nuestra vida la que vieron, sino una idea de un autor o autores que se parece mucho a nuestra vida."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Porque aquí también pasa…" dijo la joven de cabello rubio. "Aquí también jugué los videojuegos de Mario, Megaman X y _Digimon._ No he jugado de _Pokemon_ pero si reconocí a Ash, y en ninguno de esos pasaron escenas privadas."

"Ya veo. Qué bueno entonces…"

Los dos continuaron caminando por las calles de la ciudad, esta vez callados, Alan volteando a todos lados, viendo los edificios de _Tokio_, notando algo extraño: muchos de estos no tenían diseños tan variados como los edificios de su mundo. Había visto imágenes del _Tokio_ de su _Tierra_, y estos edificios que veía parecían muy… simples. De hecho, parecían esos edificios genéricos que dibujaban en las series de Anime. Era extraño, pero, ahora que recordaba, los edificios de los mundos de Tai, Takato y Ash eran similares a estos: muy simples comparados con los de su mundos.

_'Quizás en estos mundos no tienen imaginación para construir edificios…'_

En eso, el joven volteó a ver a la chica, mirándola con más seriedad.

"Disculpa si me entrometo pero… ¿Tu y Paris ya son pareja?"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Anaís, sorprendida por la pregunta tan repentina. "¿P-porque preguntas?"

"Eso es algo que también vi en la serie de televisión; ustedes dos nunca se dijeron lo que sentían, pero siempre lo demostraban, por eso ando algo confundido…"

"Ah, b-bueno… n-no lo hemos platicado… aún n-no se ha llegado a na-nada…"

"Entiendo… pero, será mejor que se lo digas lo más rápido posible."

"¿P-porqué?"

"… estamos en una época de guerras; enemigos poderosos intentarán hacer lo posible por robarnos nuestros mundos, intentando exterminamos en el proceso. Es por eso, si quieres ser pareja con él, hazlo rápido; uno no sabe si el día de mañana vendrá un enemigo poderoso que matará a alguno de tus compañeros. Hay que vivir esos pocos momentos lo más que se pueda."

"Ah…" fue lo único que ella dijo, sabiendo que todo era cierto, pero que lo había dicho con un tono de voz que demostraba algo de resignación.

"Sin embargo…" continuó el joven. "Uno debe luchar, luchar para extender esos pequeños momentos para que se extiendan por meses, años, toda una vida…" dijo él, con un tono de voz más decidido. "Yo lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, porque quiero que esos pequeños momentos que paso con Kristal se vuelvan toda una vida… y estoy seguro de que ella hará lo mismo. Tu también deberías…"

"Lo tengo en mente…" dijo ella, llevando una mano a donde estaba su corazón. "No quiero que él salga lastimado, o muerto… y él tampoco desea verme así. Por eso, los dos nos cuidamos el uno al otro."

"Si, eso es lo mejor…"

El resto del viaje fue callado, ninguno de los dos diciendo una palabra. Unos minutos después, Anaís se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión al final de una calle.

"Es aquí…" dijo la joven, haciendo que le muchacho a lado de ella mirara el lugar con asombro.

"Vaya, sabía que eras de familia adinerada… ¡Pero no sabía que tanto!"

"Creo que la de Marina es más grande que la mía."

"¡No lo creo!"

La joven abrió el portón que daba a la mansión, a cercándose a la puerta principal y abriéndola con sus llaves, entrando a su casa, seguida por Alan detrás de ella.

"¡Hola, ya volví!" expresó Anaís con naturalidad.

"¿Crees que sólo eso debes decir cuando se supone estabas perdida trece días?" preguntó Alan con escepticismo, haciendo que la joven lo mirara con confusión.

"Ah, no veo ningún problema…"

"¿Anaís?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Los dos voltearon a ver que, en el segundo piso del recibidor, había una mujer, un poco más grande que Anaís, con un cabello rubio opaco… muy opaco, casi tirándole a verde. La mujer miraba a Anaís con sorpresa, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"¿E-eres tú, Anaís?" preguntó ella con confusión.

"Hermana… Kuu" preguntó Anaís, ganándose la mirada de confusión del joven.

_'¿Kuu?'_ pensó Alan. _'Y yo que pensé que iba a tener otro nombre para ser igual al de Anaís… pero creo que me equivoqué.'_

Mientras pensaba, el joven no se dio cuenta cuando la hermana de Anaís bajó al recibidor y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Anaís, estaba tan preocupada!¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó la mujer con gran preocupación.

"Kuu… yo… perdóname… no sabía que esto iba a pasar."

"No importa, lo bueno es que estás aquí." Expresó ella… y fue en ese momento en que notó la presencia de Alan en el recibidor. "¿Y usted es…?"

"Ah, me llamo Alan, soy un amigo de Anaís." Respondió el joven con algo de nerviosismo.

"Kuu… ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?" preguntó Anaís, mirando a la joven.

"Aún no regresan de su viaje… de hecho, no saben que estabas perdida."

"Bueno, no hay que comentarles de eso."

"Pero, ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Es una larga historia…"

Y así, comenzaron a platicarle a la hermana de Anaís toda la verdad.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Con Marina y Zero-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess_)

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente. Zero tenía sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaleco negro, mirando la ciudad. El joven de cabello rubio miró a su compañera, extrañado por la conducta de ella. Marina, la que normalmente estaba hablando siempre, se encontraba callada, inmersa profundamente en sus pensamientos, con un rostro de confusión y nerviosismo. Zero sonrió algo al ver esto, sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba.

"Al fin te lo dijo, ¿No?"

"¿Uh?¿Que?" preguntó Marina, saliendo de sus pensamientos. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ascot…" respondió Zero con seriedad. "Al fin te dijo lo que sentía por ti, ¿no?"

"¡Ah!" exclamó la chica, mientras que un tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas. "¿C-cómo es que…?"

"Me caracterizo por muchas cosas, y una de esas es que soy muy observador, y fue fácil notar lo que ese hechicero sentía hacia ti."

"Oh, lo notaste muy rápido…" dijo la joven de cabello azul, deprimiéndose, mirando al suelo. "Yo no… me tomó todo este tiempo entenderlo. Soy una estupida…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el frío _Hunter_ con algo de confusión.

"No es la primera vez que me lo dice: hace un año, él me dijo que me quería mucho… y yo le contesté que también lo quería… y que también quería a todos los demás de la misma manera."

"Ah… mal interpretaste el mensaje…"

"Si, lo sé. Debió de armarse de mucho valor para decirme eso, sólo para que le dijera que no sentía lo mismo por él. Hasta ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que de verdad significaba eso…"

"¿Y que harás ahora? En tres días regresaremos a _Céfiro_ y te estará esperando con una respuesta. Me imagino que te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo…"

"Si, lo sé… pero no sé que responderle. N-no sé qué decir…"

"Piénsalo, decídete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Marina, volteándolo a ver con confusión. "Hablas como si hubieras pasado por lo mismo."

"Pasé por lo mismo… muchos años atrás…" expresó Zero, recordando el pasado, en especial a cierta _Reploid_ castaña. "No era tan observador como ahora, así que no me di cuenta cuando una amiga mía se enamoró de mí. Se llamaba Iris, y era la hermana del Coronel de la _Repliforce_, una armada de _Reploids_ en mi mundo, que fue destruida hace mucho. Yo también la amaba, pero nunca se lo pude decir."

"Espera… era un robot también, ¿No? Entonces como…"

"Nosotros los _Reploids_ somos casi humanos." Respondió Zero, mirando a la joven con algo de enfado. "Podemos sentir, sufrir, llorar, alegrarnos y enamorarnos como cualquier humano. Yo he pasado por esos sentimientos, más X no, por eso sé de lo que hablo. Ahora yo ya no soy un _Reploid_, si no que ahora tengo parte _Humana_…soy un _Humanoid_."

"Oh… ¿Y qué pasó con ella?"

Zero se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando en si sería bueno contarle a Marina lo que le pasó. No tenía razón para decirlo… pero sentía que debía.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3_)

"La maté…"

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó Marina, confundida por lo que escuchaba. "¿Por qué es que…?"

"Se volvió un _Maverick_…" respondió el _Hunter_ seriamente. "Su hermano, Colonel, el segundo al mando de la _Repliforce_, se negó a rendirse cuando se les acusaba de ser sospechosos de haber derrumbado una nave/ciudad en nuestro mundo. El _Sky Lagoon_, la nave, cayó sobre una ciudad, matando a miles de personas inocentes."

"Que horrible…"

"Si. Cuando inspeccionamos el lugar, estaba Iris, dañada por un _Mechanloid_. Me le enfrenté y lo derroté, luego apareció Colonel. Le pedí que se rindiera para hacer las investigaciones necesarias acerca de la caída del _Sky Lagoon_… pero él se negó y por eso los consideramos _Mavericks._ Yo luché contra Colonel luego y lo destruí, causando la furia de Iris, quien me atacó después. Tuve que eliminarla para defenderme, ya que no había otra opción…"

"Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar algo así…"

"No te preocupes, eso pasó ya hace muchos años. Al menos ahora sabes lo que él siente por ti y tienes una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Yo la he perdido, por ahora. Tienes que decírselo… antes de que sea tarde, porque nosotros como guerreros, y todos en especial, no sabemos cuándo será el momento en el que dejemos este mundo."

"Si, tendré que pensarlo detenidamente." Expresó la joven con tristeza… antes de alzar la vista y darse cuenta de donde estaban. "¿oh?¡Ya llegamos!"

Los dos se detuvieron frente a una enorme mansión blanca, más grande que la de Anaís. Zero permanecía serio, pero sorprendido al ver el lugar.

"Interesante…" dijo el _Hunter_ carmesí. "Me imaginé que serías rica, pero no así."

"Bueno, vamos adentro…"

Marina y Zero entraron a la enorme mansión de la joven, donde fueron recibidos por los padres de esta, quienes estaban muy felices de que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Con Lucy y X-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_161-Morning Sun-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Las cosas entre los dos estaban muy, pero MUY silenciosas. A pesar de estar más tranquila, la joven de quince años estaba aún nerviosa a lado del joven de diecisiete (en apariencia) años. Con la mirada baja, Lucy miraba el suelo, evitando cualquier contacto visual con X. El _Hunter_, por su parte, estaba también callado, pero por algo totalmente diferente a la chica, ya que él estaba viendo todas partes de la ciudad de _Tokio_, fascinado por lo que veía. Si, no era la primera vez que el _Hunter_ de azul veía una ciudad humana del siglo veinte, casi veintiuno, pero era la primera vez que observaba tranquilamente cada detalle de la ciudad.

Mientras el joven observaba cada detalle, Lucy decidió voltear a ver que es lo que él hacía y ver porque estaba tan callado. Al verlo, se dio cuenta de que observaba cada detalle de las calles de la ciudad, donde varios autos y personas transitaban. Una sonrisa estaba plasmada en el rostro del joven, algo que a ella le causó curiosidad.

_'Parece que está muy feliz…'_ pensó Lucy. _'¿Pero porqué? No veo nada especial en este lugar… bueno, no importa. Se ve lindo cuando sonríe así… ¡ah!'_ Al pensar eso, su rostro se iluminó un poco, lo que hizo que automáticamente bajara la mirada apenada. _'¿Qué me está pasando?¿Porque pienso así cuando estoy con él?... M-me siento como cuando estaba con Latis… p-pero, a la vez, me siento completamente diferente a cuando estaba con él… ¿Qué pasa…_?_ X… '_

"Que tranquilo…"

"¡¿Ah?" Exclamó la joven, cuando X habló de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. El _Hunter_ volteó a verla extrañado, debido a ese sobresalto que hizo.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó el joven.

"¡Ah! No, nada… hehe…" respondió Lucy, riendo nerviosamente, sus orejas blancas de gato apareciendo en su cabeza por los mismos nervios. "¿D-dijiste algo?"

"Ah… no, nada…" dijo X, volteando hacia el frente. "Sólo dije que este lugar es muy tranquilo…"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Lucy, mirando al frente, escuchando el intenso ruido de los autos, las personas que hablaban entre si, los celulares que sonaban a cada rato, la gente que gritaba para que se acercaban a su tienda, etcétera. Las orejas de gato de Lucy aún permanecían en su lugar, mientras miraba confundida hacia el frente. "¿Tranquilo? Pero yo no le veo nada tranquilo a esto… de hecho, extraño _Céfiro_ por lo tranquilo que es."

"No me refiero al ruido, me refiero a las personas…" respondió X. "Ellos viven tranquilamente, sin temor a lo que pase mañana, sus miradas aún están brillando de alegría y esperanza… porque no viven en un infierno…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _160-Sadness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X, Maverick Hunter X_)

En su mente, X comenzó a cambiar lo que veía. La misma ciudad de _Tokio_ se la estaba imaginando como si estuviera en su mundo durante las _Maverick Wars_. Edificios estallando y derrumbándose por toda la ciudad, explosiones por todos lados, gente que huía espantada de los robots renegados que atacaban la metrópolis, algunos caían muertos al suelo al recibir disparos de energía por la espalda, dejando a familias enteras en una gran tristeza. Todo lo bello que tenía la civilización humana había sido destruido por robots sedientos de poder, destrucción y ambición, dejando la ciudad en ruinas.

Lucy miraba sorprendida una lagrima bajar por una de las mejillas de X, que miraba el lugar, el _Tokio_ pacífico, con tristeza y alegría a la vez.

"Si pudiera elegir… desearía poder haber nacido en una era como esta." Expresó X, limpiándose la lágrima que caía de su ojo.

"Es cierto…" dijo Lucy con tristeza. "Ahora recuerdo que me contaste que vives en un mundo donde las guerras han durado decenas de años."

"En mi mundo hay pocas ciudades pacificas, pero son ciudades mucho más pequeñas que esta, de unos pocos kilómetros de diámetro. _Metro City_, la ciudad donde se encuentra la _Hunter Base_, es una de esas ciudades pacificas, pero que hay una constante presencia militar _Humana_ y _Reploid_ para mantener la paz. Aún así, ver al ejército constantemente en tu ciudad no da una sensación de paz total… en otras ciudades, por otro lado, los humanos viven temerosos de los _Reploids_ en refugios subterráneos. Incluso le temen a nosotros los _Hunter_s, que estamos para protegerlos. Esos _Humanos_ han perdido la esperanza de vivir, viviendo cada día con miedo… La amenaza de los _Mecronets_ no nos ayudó mucho, y la mayor parte de_ Metro City_ fue destruida por el bombardeo orbital, así como otras capitales de mi mundo."

"Ah… lo siento…"

"Pero, no te preocupes…" dijo X, aún limpiándose un poco las lagrimas causadas por el pensamiento del _Hunter_ de un mundo tranquilo, como el que él siempre soñó. "Eso ha quedado en el pasado. Las _Maverick Wars_ han terminado, todos los _Mavericks_ se han trasladado a otro planeta para que ahí vivan como quieran, y pronto habrá un antivirus para el _Maverick Virus._ Comenzará una nueva era dorada en mi mundo…"

"Me alegro por eso…" expresó Lucy tranquilamente. Luego, después de pensarlo un momento, la chica pelirroja se colocó frente al joven, sonriéndole alegremente. "Oye, cuando esto de los _Phantom Knights_ termine, podría mostrarte algo de la ciudad; lugares que son mis favoritos o que tienen buenas cosas… ¡Ah!, pero ahora recuerdo que vives en un mundo más avanzado que este. ¿Qué año es en tu mundo?"

"Acaba de pasar el año 2274…" respondió X, sonriendo también. "Y no importa; sé que cada mundo tiene sus cosas bellas, así que no te preocupes por mostrarme algo… y claro, me encantaría que me dieras un tour por este lugar."

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó la joven con sorpresa, admiración y felicidad, sus mejillas tornándose algo rosadas "Muy bien, te mostraré algo de aquí cuando terminemos esto. Bueno, vayamos a mi casa, ya quiero volver a ver a Hikari…"

"¿Hikari?"

"Es mi perrita consentida. La he tenido desde que niña y la entiendo perfectamente…"

"¿Una mascota? Sabía que eras de ese tipo de personas que se llevan bien con los animales."

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó la pelirroja, riendo nerviosamente. "Bueno, vamos a mi casa."

Luego de caminar por algunos minutos más, esta vez ya menos callados, los dos llegaron a una típica casa japonesa, que parecía ser también una especie de Dojo.

"Esta es mi casa…" dijo Lucy alegremente.

"Es algo grande para una casa normal…" comentó X. "Ahora recuerdo, me dijiste que tenías un Dojo de Kendo, ¿No es así?"

"Es cierto. Yo ayudo a mis hermanos a manejar el Dojo." Respondió ella, mientras caminaban a la puerta, que ella abrió con sus llaves. Al abrir las puertas, la joven respiró tranquilamente. "¡Hola!¡Ya volví!" exclamó la pelirroja, alegre de ver a su familia.

"¡LUCY!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _159-Mokona- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

En menos de un segundo, la joven se vio embestida por dos hombres, ambos mucho más grandes que ella, y un poco más grandes que X. Los dos jóvenes tenían el cabello corto: uno lo tenía de un color rojizo y el otro color castaño. Lucy logró mantenerse de pie, ya que la embestida de los dos jóvenes no fue tan fuerte como aparentaba.

"¡Lucy!¡Que bueno que has vuelto!" exclamó uno de ellos, con grandes lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Nos tenías preocupados!" exclamó el otro, también con lágrimas como cascadas.

"Masiel… Cameo…" dijo Lucy a los dos chicos, sus hermanos mayores. El joven de cabello rojizo, Cameo, la miró fijamente, viendo si no tenía alguna herida o algo similar.

"Hermanita, ¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó el joven con preocupación.

"¡Desapareciste hace trece días!" exclamó el otro joven de cabello castaño, de nombre Masiel. "¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!¡Creímos que te habían secuestrado!"

"Lo siento hermanos…" respondió Lucy. "Pero tuve unas cosas que hacer…"

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para no saber de ti por una semana?" preguntó el Masiel.

"Ah… bueno…"

X veía la escena algo extrañado. No imaginaba que los hermanos mayores de Lucy fueran así de sobre protectores, lo cual le sacó una risa. Pero esa risa provocó que, en ese momento, el hermano de cabello rojizo, Cameo, notara su presencia.

"¡Oye!¿Quien eres tu?" preguntó el hermano mayor de Lucy con cierta desconfianza.

"¿Ah?" fue lo que dijo X, algo confundido por la forma en la que le hablaron.

"¡Ah!¡Ya entiendo!" exclamó Masiel, señalando a X de forma acusadora. "¡El secuestrador vuelve a la escena del crimen!"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Eso debe ser!" exclamó Cameo. "¡Por eso fue que Lucy desapareció, porque tú la secuestraste!"

"¡No te lo perdonaremos!¡No dejaremos que lastimes a nuestra hermanita!" exclamó Masiel.

Lucy veía con nervios como dos de sus hermanos estaban por querer luchar contra X, porque creían que él era un secuestrador o algo así.

"¡No, esperen!" exclamó la pelirroja, colocándose frente a X. "¡Él no me secuestró!¡Él es un amigo!"

"¿Amigo?" preguntó Cameo con desconfianza. "¿Cómo podemos saber si es cierto?"

"¡Se los estoy diciendo yo!¡Créanme!"

"… Bueno, eres mi pequeña hermana, te creo…" dijo Masiel.

"Igual yo…" dijo Cameo.

Lucy suspiró aliviada al ver que detuvo la pelea innecesaria.

"Pero…" comenzó Masiel. "Si no es el secuestrador… ¿No me digas que es un pretendiente?"

Esto provocó que Lucy mirara sorprendida a sus hermanos, claro, con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"¿Q-que?" preguntó nerviosamente la joven.

"¡Si, debe ser un pretendiente!" exclamó Masiel con algo de enfado.

"¡Escúchame tu!" gritó Cameo, señalando a X como lo hizo su hermano. "¡Si quieres ser el novio de Lucy, primero tendrás que pasar por la rigurosa inspección de sus tres hermanos!¡Sólo así te aceptaremos!"

X sólo los miraba a todos, confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

_'¿Cómo es que todos andan diciendo o preguntando si Lucy y yo somos novios?¿Acaso parecemos unos?'_ pensó el _Hunter_, también algo nervioso por eso. "Ah, bueno…"

"Esperen."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a otro joven, este aún más alto que los anteriores, siendo quizás más alto que Zero. El hombre, de cabello castaño corto y de una mirada seria se acercó a los más jóvenes, y Lucy lo reconoció de inmediato.

"Hermano Saturno…" expresó ella con alegría.

"Lucy, que bueno que has vuelto…" dijo el alto joven, sonriendo un poco. "Hikari ya se sentía muy sola y te extrañaba."

Detrás de él, un perro con pelaje café y blanco corrió rápidamente hacia Lucy, sacando a la joven de su pena. La joven miraba con alegría al perro que venía hacia ella, puesto que ella también lo recordaba.

"¡Hikari!" exclamó Lucy, hincándose para quedar al nivel de su perro, quien rápidamente comenzó a lamerla en el rostro alegremente. "¡Te extrañé mucho!"

"Lucy…" dijo su hermano mayor, Saturno, quien se paró frente a ella. "Que bueno que estás con nosotros otra vez. ¿Qué pasó?¿Dónde estabas?"

"Saturno… hermanos… tengo muchas cosas que explicarles. No sé si me creerán…"

"¿Tiene que ver con el joven que está contigo?"

"En parte." Expresó la pelirroja, riendo nerviosamente. "Entremos a la casa. Ahí les explicaré todo…"

La familia Shidou, y X, entraron a la residencia de la joven, donde ella les explicará a sus hermanos lo que ha pasado.

Las tres chicas se reunieron de nuevo con sus familiares, esperando disfrutar estos cortos momentos que tendrían con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

A las siete de la mañana, Amelia, Yusei y Genki caminaban por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad. Era muy temprano y había poca gente en las calles, así como en autos, por lo que no tuvieron problemas mientras se dirigían a su destino. Amelia y Genki corrían un poco, mientras Yusei, con sus manos en sus bolsas, los miraba. El joven de extraña cabellera volteó a ver los edificios cercanos, pensando en muchas cosas.

_'Tan distinto y tan similar a mi mundo…'_ pensó el _Signer_, viendo las construcciones. _'Me pregunto si podré regresar a mi mundo. Según los demás, ellos pueden viajar por los mundos a voluntad. Me pregunto si podré adquirir esa habilidad y regresar a Neo Domino City… y me pregunto cómo estarán los demás…'_

"¡Señor Yusei!¡Ya llegamos!" exclamó Amelia, llamando la atención del joven.

Yusei miró hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de que estaba frente a un local algo grande, color verdoso… y sobre las puertas, venía una frase:

_Yusei Deliveries…_

"Volvimos…" comentó Yusei, sonriendo al ver el local que habían rentado… y luego, se dio cuenta de que había una motocicleta roja muy familiar en el frente. "¿Mi _D-Wheel_?"

"Parece que lo trajeron de la torre, Yusei." Dijo Genki, mirando al mayor. "Por eso no lo encontramos en donde lo dejamos antes de ir a _Céfiro_… creí que nos lo habían robado."

"¡Entremos!" exclamó Amelia con emoción. "¡Ya quiero ver qué dirán!"

El grupo entró al local, una campanilla sonó indicando su entrada. En el interior, dos chicas, más o menos de dieciséis - diecisiete años de edad, se encontraban trabajando detrás del mostrador. Una de ellas, una rubia de blusa blanca con azul que acentuaba sus dotes, falda azul y botas negras, estaba dándoles la espalda al grupo que entró, mientras estaba subida en una pequeña escalera y acomodaba unas pequeñas cajas en repisas detrás del mostrador. Ella tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta hacia un lado, con un listón azul.

La otra chica era de cabello rojizo, algo erizado, de ojos azules, y vestía una especie de overol color café claro, pero terminaba en unos shorts algo corto, además de que tenía una abertura en su tronco que mostraba, y acentuaba sus pechos, que estaban cubiertos por una playera roja que vestía abajo.

La chica de cabello rojizo escuchó la campanilla y rápidamente miró a la entrada, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Bienvenido a _Yusei Deliveries_. ¿En qué le puedo a-?" preguntó… pero, al ver detenidamente la entrada, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. "¡Yusei, Amelia, Genki!"

"¡¿Qué?" Preguntó la rubia, volteando velozmente hacia atrás… perdiendo el equilibro y cayéndose al suelo. "¡Ow!"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la chica de cabello rojizo, mirando a su compañera.

"Si… estoy bien…" respondió la rubia, frotando su cabeza… antes de ponerse de pie y mirar a los recién llegados. "¡Hasta que regresan!¿Donde estaban?"

Yusei sólo sonrió, puesto que esa era la reacción que esperaban él y los dos chicos con los que venía. Era bueno regresar, al menos por un momento, y sabía que el reencontrarse con ellas sería algo muy importante. Si Alan estuviera ahí, se sorprendería al ver a las dos chicas…

...después de todo, eran dos heroínas de las series de _Fairy Tail_ y _Code Geass_…

"Lucy, Kallen… hemos vuelto."

**Fin del Capítulo 29**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Bien, ahora que ha terminado esto de ir a visitar a sus familiares, nos dirigimos a _Novaterra_ para ver si es cierto que Lucy tiene una _Keyblade_.

**Raphael:** Es bueno que hayas traído a esta chica contigo… de lo contrario, pudo haberse vuelto maligna…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Magic Knights en Novaterra.**_

**Yusei:** Ellos son la sorpresa…

**Alan:** ¡Wow!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Y no, no es una broma del día de las bromas (1ro de Abril). Esas son Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail y Kallen Kozuki de Code Geass. Otro cambio a la historia con la aparición de estas dos chicas, uno de los cambios que le he hecho a esta historia. _¿Que les pareció?_¿Se lo esperaban? Quien sabe._

_Más personajes se vienen a la historia, gente. Esperenlos =3  
><em>

_Estén atentos a mi Deviant Art, porque en unos días colocaré imagenes de personajes que saldrán en mi fanfic en algún momento... lo hago de una vez porque quizas despues no tenga tiempo._

_Y gracias a los que dejan comentarios (solo uno por ahora... dos a veces) y sé que quizas no lo vean y comenten porque es viejo, pero si me gustaría que me dijeran como voy y si les agrada. _

_Bueno, gracias por leerme, seguiré con esto =)_

_Un pequeño error: este capítulo se llama Reencuentros Familiares, pero en el preview anterior dije que eran Reuniones Familiares. El titulo de este capitulo es el bueno, se me pasó en el capitulo pasado =P  
><em>

_Contestaré todos los PMs que me han mandado hasta ahora (no he tenido tiempo), así que descuiden =)_

_Nos vemos el otro Sabado/Domingo..._

_Sobres =D_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	31. Cap 30: Magic Knights en Novaterra

**_08/ABR/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Amelia, Yusei, Genki, Alan, X, Zero y Megaman, regresaron al _Nintenverse_, para hablar con _Master Raphael_ acerca del misterioso poder de Lucy, que podría ser un _Nova Crystal_. Sin embargo, al llegar, se dieron cuenta de algo: a diferencia de las dos anteriores veces, en esta tercera visita a _Céfiro_, el tiempo en _Rayterra_ no se detuvo, siguiendo su curso normal. Debido a esto, las tres chicas estaban desaparecidas en su mundo por casi trece días, causando miedo en sus familias.

También, gracias a un periódico viejo, se dieron cuenta de que los _Novaterrans _ya han visitado a los _Rayterrans_, los habitantes de _Rayterra_, avisándoles acerca de la amenaza en el cosmos. Viendo que ya estaban haciendo sus movimientos, Alan decidió tomarse unas horas para que las chicas fueran a visitar a sus familiares y así avisarles que estaban bien.

Pero Amelia, Yusei y Genki regresaron a su hogar en ese planeta, donde se encontraron con otros amigos suyos… que eran Kallen Kozuki de _Code Geass_, y Lucy Heartfilia de _Fairy Tail_.

Ahora, que ha pasado un tiempo ¿Qué es lo que harán?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo <em>_30: Magic Knights en Novaterra._**

**_Galaxia: Dream_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Cérifo's Crystal Palace, 2:30 P.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

En el centro de la sala de prácticas del castillo había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Estos dos eran Kristal y Ash, quienes estaban practicando desde temprano, intentando hacer que el joven _Pokemon Trainer_ lograra dominar la transformación de _Super Novan_ lo más pronto posible. En el segundo piso, estaban mirando todos los demás, _N-Warriors_ y _Cefirians_, esperando a que el joven _Pokearthian_ lograra alcanzar el siguiente estado. Han pasado unas horas, casi cinco, desde que comenzaron a entrenar y Ash no había logrado nada. Sólo dos veces su cabello se volvió dorado pero fue solo por unos dos o tres segundos, antes de volver a la normalidad.

"Vamos Ash…" expresó Kristal con seriedad, sus manos en sus caderas. "Ya llevamos varias horas y no has logrado hacerlo."

"¡Lo intento!" respondió Ash, respirando con dificultad debido a todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo. "Pero es más difícil de lograrlo de lo que pensé."

"Ya sé tu problema…" dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y colocando una de sus manos en su mentón. "El problema es que, cuando te transformas, te relajas demasiado rápido. Si haces eso, pierdes la transformación."

"¿Qué debo hacer entonces?"

"Cuando te transformes, relájate, pero lentamente. Debes relajarte, pero aún concentrado en mantener la transformación. Si no lo haces, pierdes concentración muy rápido y no podrás mantenerte así. Una vez que te transformes, y te relajes, tu cuerpo se acostumbrará y podrás luego transformarte sin problemas."

"Rayos…" dijo Ash, apretando los puños por no poder hacerlo. "Es muy difícil."

"Calma. Si fuera tan fácil, verías a muchos con cabello rubio y habilidades para destruir edificios por todo tu mundo."

"Es cierto. ¿Cómo te transformarte tan rápido?" preguntó con curiosidad. "Sé que te vimos transformarte, pero no sabemos cómo. ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Ah, bueno… eso fue culpa de Alan-kun." Respondió la _Hechicera_ con algo de nerviosismo. "Él me hizo enfadar de una forma que logró hacer que me transformara. Pero, cuando supe la verdad, mis sentimientos cambiaron tan rápido que logré mantenerme en forma _Súper_."

"Ah, si, recuerdo que nos dijo que te… bueno… tocó mientras tenía una forma como la de Steve."

"Si… bueno, regresemos a esto…" dijo Kristal, poniéndose seria de nuevo. "Continua. Recuerda cómo es que te transformaste la primera vez."

"¡Si!"

Mientras tanto, arriba, todos vieron a Ash nuevamente intentar transformarse en _Super Novan_, nuevamente sin éxito. Atrás de ellos, Tai estaba practicando con Mario, enseñándole a usar la _Keyblade_… aunque no lo necesitaba mucho.

"Parece algo interesante…" dijo Blackrose con algo de curiosidad, para luego voltear a ver a Kite, quien estaba algo serio. "¿Tú sabes algo de ellos?"

"¿Ah?" preguntó el joven Kite algo sorprendido. "Bueno… sé un poco, aunque sólo sé que tienen una gran fuerza, pero no sabía de sus habilidades y sus poderes. Lo único que sé es que, cuando pelean enserio, su cabello se vuelve dorado."

"Ah, entiendo…" dijo la chica algo tranquila, para luego cambiar de actitud. "¡Pues ya que se transforme de una buena vez!¡Quiero ver como es cuando se transforma!"

"Cálmate un poco ¿No?" dijo su compañero con nerviosismo ante el cambio de actitud de Blackrose. "No es tan fácil; ha de ser tan complicado como al despertar un _Avatar_."

"Pues no sé que tan difícil sea eso, ya sabes que yo no tengo uno…"

"Lo sé…"

"Así que la jovencita no tiene uno de esos _Avatars_…" cuestionó Clef, quien junto con Ráfaga, caminaban a lado de ellos.

"Si, no tengo. ¿Algún problema con eso, enano?" cuestionó la mujer de cabello rosado con enfado porque creía que el _Hechicero_ se burlaba de ella. Al escucharlo decirle enano, a Clef le salió una vena en la frente, pero se tranquilizó, ya que no quería iniciar una pelea innecesaria.

"No, sólo preguntó…" respondió Clef con tranquilidad. "Era para pedirles que nos lo mostraran, para saber más de nuestro enemigo."

"Yo se los mostraría…" comentó Kite con algo de tristeza. "Pero el mío… bueno, me lo robaron."

"¿Te lo robaron?¿Como?" preguntó Ráfaga con confusión.

"Polaris, en uno de mis enfrentamientos con ella, logró quitarme mi _Avatar._ No es uno de los ocho originales, pero tiene bastante fuerza. Me lo quitó usando el _AIDA_…"

"Es un problema…" comentó Clef. "Podría ser usado en nuestra contra…"

"Lo sé, y es por eso que trato de recuperarlo. Pero sin mi _Avatar_, no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para acercarme a ella."

"Ahora más que nada necesitamos más fuerza. Espero que este joven…" dijo viendo a Ash. "…pueda alcanzar ese nuevo nivel… y que las _Magic Knights_ regresen lo más pronto posible."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Nintenverse<span>_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 017: Rayterra- _

_-Ciudad de Tokio, 07:14 AM-_

_ -Yusei Deliveries-_

Amelia, Yusei y Genki regresaron al negocio que ellos usaban en ese planeta para vivir y ganar algo de dinero para sobrevivir. Entraron al negocio y rápidamente se encontraron con dos chicas en su interior, que al parecer son sus amigas… y eran dos personas que Alan podría reconocer fácilmente:

Kallen Kozuki, una excelente piloto de unos robots gigantes llamados _Knightframes _de la serie de _Code Geass_, y _Lucy Heartfilia_, miembro del gremio _Fairy Tail_ de la serie del mismo nombre.

Si Alan las viera, se sorprendería mucho.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _185-Lucy's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

"Lucy, Kallen… hemos vuelto." Expresó Yusei, sonriendo al ver a las dos chicas detrás del mostrador.

"¡¿Dónde estaban?" exclamó la chica rubia, Lucy, con algo de enfado, caminando frente al mostrador. "¡Ha pasado casi una semana desde que se fueron!¿Donde estaban?"

"Tranquila, Lucy…" dijo la otra chica pelirroja, llamada Kallen, mirando a su compañera rubia con nerviosismo. "Segura que tienen alguna explicación para eso." Expresó, volteando a ver a los tres jóvenes que caminaban hacia el mostrador. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Es una larga historia… y se las contaré en un momento." Respondió Yusei. "¿Está él por aquí?"

"Bueno…"

"¡Oi, Yusei!"

El grupo volteó hacia atrás, viendo que alguien más había entrado al local. Era un chico de altura similar a la de Yusei, pero tenía un cabello algo más extraño que el de él, puesto que era rojo y con largas crestas que le daban a su cabello forma de estrella… algo así como Yugi Motou de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, pero más largo aún. Portaba una playera roja, con otra azul debajo de la misma, pantalones blancos, muñequeras negras, y zapatos del mismo color. En ese momento cargaba con sus brazos dos cajas, una sobre su hombro y otra en su cintura. El joven entró al local, revelando su apariencia… que Alan reconocería también:

Era el héroe de la serie de _Gulliver Boy_: Gulliver Toscanni.

"Gulliver." Expresó Yusei, sonriendo al ver al otro joven. "Tiempo sin verte."

"Eso debería decir yo, hombre." Expresó el joven de gran cabellera roja, dejando las cajas en el suelo y chocando puños con el duelista. "¿Dónde te metiste estos días?"

"Larga historia…"

"¡Hola, señor Gulliver!" exclamó Amelia, apareciendo a lado de Yusei, llamando la atención del otro joven.

"Hey, Amelia. ¿Cómo han estado?"

"¡Genial!"

"Que bien…" expresó, mirando a Genki que estaba al otro lado de Yusei. "¡Genki!¿Que cuentas?"

"Muchas cosas." Respondió el chico de gorra anaranjada, rascando su nariz con el pulgar. "¡No creerás lo que tenemos que contar!"

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Lucy con intriga. "Yusei, ¿Qué es eso que Genki está tan emocionado de contar?"

"Encontramos algo interesante."

"¿Interesante?" preguntó Kallen. "¿Qué tan… interesante?"

"Bastante: …encontramos a otros sujetos que también pueden usar las llaves espadas."

Lucy, Kallen y Gulliver se miraron unos a los otros, algo confundidos por lo que escuchaban, mientras Genki y Amelia sonreían.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Ciudad de Tokio, 10:14 AM- <span>_

_-Mansion __Hououji__ -_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _152-I Can't Hate You- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Alan no entendía lo que pasaba. Habían llegado a la casa de Anaís hace un poco más de dos horas y ahora, véanlo aquí, sentado en una lujosa silla, frente a una lujosa mesa, tomando el té en una lujosa taza. Las únicas dos personas en la mesa eran Anaís y su hermana Kuu, quienes continuaban conversando, sin que él entendiera de lo que hablaban.

Ya le habían comentado a la hermana de Anaís lo que pasaba, acerca de _Céfiro_ y lo que ella hacía en ese mundo y, extrañamente, lo tomó muy bien, sin quejarse, sin preguntar, sólo sonriendo, algo que al joven se le hizo muy confuso. Cuando le preguntó el porque no hizo preguntas, ella dijo que, por ver la nave espacial de los _Novaterrans _sobrevolar la ciudad, podría creer lo que sea, y que eso explicaba el cambio tan repentino en la actitud de Anaís en el último año, luego de la primer aventura en _Céfiro_.

"Disculpe, joven Alan." empezó Anaís, sacando a Alan de sus pensamientos. "¿Podríamos quedarnos unas horas más? Quiero convivir más tiempo con mi hermana antes de irnos."

"Seguro, no hay problema…" respondió el joven de gorra gris, que en esos momentos no tenía en su cabeza. "Recuerda que nos quedamos de ver con los demás hasta las tres, así que tenemos casi cinco horas más."

"Me alegra. Si está aburrido, puede ver toda la casa…"

"¿Ah?¿No será molestia?"

"Claro que no. Es mejor que estar sentado cinco horas escuchándonos hablar sin entender nada de lo que decimos…"

"¿Tan obvio me vi?"

"Algo, pero no se preocupe."

"Ah, ok…" dijo Alan, levantándose de la mesa. "Bueno, iré a ver la mansión. Si me disculpan…"

"Claro que no…" expresó la hermana de Anaís, sonriendo como ella. "Siéntete como en casa…"

"Ok, gracias…"

Alan se levantó y salió de la enorme habitación donde estaba él y las dos mujeres, quienes se quedaron conversando más. Alan sólo volteó a verlas, notando lo alegres que eran.

_'Son demasiado confiadas. Es raro encontrar a gente así.'_ Pensó para si mismo, antes de soltar una risa. _'Qué bueno que no soy Raichu. De lo contrario, iría rápidamente a sus habitaciones para ver la ropa interior que usan. Oh bueno, a explorar la mansión.'_

Y con eso, el joven se fue a explorar por la mansión, dejando a las dos chicas hablar.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Ciudad de Tokio, 10:20 AM-<span>_

_ -Mansión Ryuuzaki -_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Zero estaba en una misma posición que Alan, sentado frente a una lujosa mesa, también tomando el té. Los padres de Marina, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y una mujer de cabello azul, de un color más oscuro que el de Marina, estaban con ellos en la misma mesa. Ya les habían contado a los dos padres acerca de lo que ha pasado y el porqué su hija había desaparecido por unos días. Al principio ellos estaban escépticos, pero no descartaban la explicación por completo. El hecho de ver una enorme nave de batalla sobre la ciudad hace unos días hace pensar a uno que TODO es posible. Para aclarar sus dudas, Zero hizo aparecer su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, enseñándoselas a los padres el arma mágica. También, para convencerlos más, le pidió al señor que la sujetara, algo que no podría hacerlo porque desaparecería. El señor hizo lo que se le pidió y sujetó la enorme llave, que desapareció justo cuando la levantó, apareciendo en las manos de Zero.

Luego de esto, los dos señores ya estaban convencidos, creyendo lo que les habían contado. Ahora, Marina les contaba a sus padres sobre lo bello que era _Céfiro_ y el problema en el que se encuentra, al igual que la obligación de ella. Era claro que los dos se preocupaban por ella, pero, luego de que les dijo que ya había hecho esto dos veces antes, se sintieron algo más aliviados… no mucho, pero lo suficiente.

"No se preocupen, señores." dijo Zero, entrando a la conversación. "No dejaré que le pase algo malo a su hija mientras esté con ella. Se los juro."

"Se lo agradezco mucho, joven…" expresó el padre de Marina con educación. "Pero no se descuide usted; la seguridad de nuestra hija es importante para nosotros… pero seguro que usted es importante para alguien más."

"Quizás si… aunque sean poca gente."

"No importa…" dijo la madre de Marina. "No importa cuanta gente sea, con el hecho de que haya alguien a que le sea importante."

"Mamá, Papá, gracias por entender…" expresó Marina, tranquila por ver que sus padres le creyeron y que incluso dejaron que continuara con su misión. "Gracias por no detenerme."

"Sabemos que sabes lo que vas a hacer, Marina..." dijo su padre seriamente. "Pero debes entender que aún así nos preocupamos por ti, aunque tengas esos poderes extraños…"

"Lo sé… lo siento…"

"Bueno. Sé que debes irte, así que no te detendremos…" dijo su madre con tranquilidad, aunque también estaba triste por el hecho de que su hija se iría de nuevo.

"En realidad…" dijo Zero, interviniendo una vez más. "Quedamos en vernos con los demás a las tres, así que tenemos tiempo."

"¿Podemos quedarnos más tiempo?" preguntó Marina, sorprendida pero alegre al mismo tiempo.

"En eso quedamos, ¿no?"

"¡Genial!"

Después de esto, Marina pasó más tiempo con sus padres, porque quizás sea de las últimas veces que los vería en esta vida.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Ciudad de Tokio, 10:30 AM- <span>_

_-Dojo Shidou-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _159-Mokona- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¡Claro que no!¡No te dejaremos ir de nuevo!"

"P-pero Cameo, Masiel…"

Desde que llegaron al Dojo hace unas horas, Lucy y X les estaban comentando a los hermanos de la chica acerca de su aventura en _Céfiro_. Al principio, los dos hermanos no le creyeron nada de lo que dijo Lucy, a pesar de ser su hermana. Era algo difícil de creer en la magia y otros mundos, a pesar de que hubo una prueba de vida inteligente en otros mundos sobrevolando su ciudad hace pocos días. Saturno, el hermano mayor de Lucy, y el más serio de los tres, fue el único que estaba convencido de la existencia de la magia, pero no sus otros dos hermanos.

Para sacarlos de dudas, X invocó su _Keyblade_ para mostrárselas, además de llamar a su _Bankai Armor_, para resolver cualquier duda. Los tres hombres vieron al _Hunter_ con su armadura azul de _N-Warrior_, convencidos de que la magia existía.

Esto trajo otro problema: Masiel y Cameo, los dos hermanos de Lucy, eran muy sobreprotectores de su hermana, por lo que, cuando ella les dijo que tenía que regresar a seguir combatiendo, estos se negaron completamente, diciendo que era por su bien.

"Hermanos, entiendan. Debo ir…" dijo Lucy una vez más, intentando convencerlos.

"Lo siento Lucy, pero no podemos dejarte ir." respondió Masiel seriamente.

"Es por tu bien hermanita." dijo su otro hermano, Cameo. "Si algo te pasara, nunca me lo perdonaré."

"Pero… mis amigas van a ir también." Expresó la pelirroja con algo de tristeza. "Tengo muchos seres queridos esperándome allá. Por eso yo…"

"Pero, Lucy…"

La joven de cabello rojizo intentaba convencer a sus hermanos, pero parecía que no podría hacerlo, ya que eran muy tercos. X, quien estaba recargado a lado del marco de la puerta corrediza de la casa, miraba a los tres hablar. Él aún vestía su armadura azul, con el casco de la armadura en su brazo derecho, sujetándolo como un caballero real. La vista del _N-Warrior_ se movió para ver al otro hermano, Saturno, quien no había dicho palabra alguna acerca de la situación. Quería hablar con él para saber su opinión y ver si estaba desacuerdo con los otros dos hermanos… pero, antes de que X pudiera decir algo, el hermano mayor de Lucy habló por primera vez.

"Yo te creo Lucy… y tienes mi apoyo."

"¡Saturno!" Exclamaron los otros dos hermanos, mirando a su mayor con asombro e incredulidad. "¿Cómo dices eso?¿Acaso no te preocupa ella?"

"Es por eso que la dejo ir. Si no, ella se entristecerá como la última vez… o quizás peor…"

"Pero…"

"Hermano Saturno… gracias…" expresó Lucy, sonriendo alegremente.

"Pero lo haré con una condición…" dijo Saturno, volteando a ver a X. "Tu… dices que te llamabas X, ¿No es así?"

"Si, ese es mi nombre…" respondió el _Hunter_, volteando a ver al mayor de los hermanos.

"Bien. La dejaré ir… con la condición de que la protejas por nosotros tres, que no podemos hacer nada por protegerla. ¿Te parece?"

"No se preocupen por eso…" dijo X, sonriendo. "Ya le había prometido lo mismo a alguien más. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario."

"Me alegro…"

"X…" dijo Lucy, mirando al joven de armadura con ternura, sonrojándose un poco.

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamaron los dos hermanos, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a X, mirándolo seriamente, causando al _Hunter_ algo de nerviosismo. "¡Si le pasa algo a Lucy, no nos importa que seas un súper guerrero, nos las pagaras!"

"Ah, seguro… " Respondió el _exReploid_ con nerviosismo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Con los hermanos convencidos, Lucy se dedicó a jugar con su perro Hikari, quien claro que estaba feliz de que su dueña jugara con él. Durante esos momentos, la joven veía a X con una mirada soñadora, mientras el _Hunter_ estaba sentado en el tejado de la casa, relajándose un poco. Por supuesto, los dos hermanos de la chica, Masiel y Cameo, notaron las miradas que le daba Lucy al joven de cabellera castaña, sabiendo que significaba eso. Sólo digamos que X ya no pudo relajarse tanto con los regaños de ambos hermanos hacia él, escuchando cosas como que no dejaran que alguien como él sea novio de Lucy, provocando sonrojos en tanto Lucy como X por igual.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Ciudad de Tokio, 11:09 AM- <span>_

_-Yusei Deliveries-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Después de escuchar la historia de Yusei, los otros tres guardaron silencio, asimilando lo que les habían contado. Yusei, al igual que Amelia y Genki, esperaban una reacción de sus amigos, para ver que opinaban.

"Déjenme ver si entendí." Empezó la Lucy rubia, apoyada en una repisa. "Cuando fueron a entregar un pedido a la _torre de Tokio_, se encontraron con unas amigas de Amelia cuando fueron transportados a otro mundo, con magia, y que está en medio de una guerra."

"… y aparte…" continuó Gulliver, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, recargado en una pared. "… hay varios que pueden usar estas… _Keyblades_, para invocar armaduras alrededor de sus cuerpos pero no pueden invocar criaturas como nosotros."

"… y ahora…" siguió Kallen, quien estaba sentada en una silla cercana. "… volvieron a este mundo para luego partir a otro y pedir más ayuda para entrenar a otras tres chicas que pueden invocar gigantes."

"Exactamente." Respondió Yusei. "Es algo extraño, pero lo que hemos visto nos convenció de varias cosas."

"Supongo que querrás ayudarles, ¿no?"

"¡Esa es la idea!" exclamó Amelia. "¡El señor Alan nos comentó que puede llevarnos a un mundo llamado _Novaterra_ donde un _Hechicero_ llamado _Master Raphael_ podrá entrenarnos en el uso de la _Keyblade_ y así poder luchar contra los malos y demostrarles la verdadera justicia!"

"Hehe, igual de decidida, ¿No, Amelia?" preguntó Lucy, soltando una sonrisa.

"¡Ya me conocen!"

"Suena interesante." Dijo Gulliver, retirándose de la pared y descruzándose de brazos. "Yo te apoyo."

"Yo también iré." Dijo Kallen. "Hemos estado un par de meses juntos, y quiero saber más de lo que nos ha pasado y porque terminamos en este mundo. Quizás ellos tengan las respuestas."

"Pues bueno, creo que esto será unánime." Dijo Lucy, sonriendo un poco. "¿Pero qué hay del local?"

"Podemos cerrarlo… después de todo, era nuestra semana de vacaciones y no tenemos pedidos."

"Bueno, entonces está bien…"

"¡Estupendo!" exclamó Genki, levantando su puño con emoción. "¡Iremos a _Novaterra_!"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Amelia, imitando al chico que estaba a su lado.

"¿Cuándo partimos?" preguntó Gulliver. "¿Y dónde nos encontraremos?"

"No se preocupen." Respondió Yusei. "Les diremos donde. Por ahora, preparémonos para irnos, que en un par de horas nos reuniremos de nuevo."

Y así, los seis se fueron a ordenar sus cosas en su hogar, preparándose para partir.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-103-Momentary Peace-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2_)

Han pasado cinco horas. Ahora, a las 3:30 pm, los jóvenes estaban reunidos nuevamente en uno de los techos de los altos edificios de _Tokio_, Megaman el primero que estaba en ese edificio desde el inicio, esperando al resto, aunque aún no llegaban el equipo de Yusei y los demás. Luego de despedirse de sus familiares, prometiéndoles que regresarían, las tres chicas estaban más que decidas a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, para poder así regresar con sus seres queridos.

"Veo que les fue bien." dijo Alan al ver a todos, en especial a las tres chicas con ese extraño brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

"¡Si, mejor que nunca!" exclamó Marina. "¡Ahora tengo más ánimos de regresar y terminar con esto!"

"Yo también…" dijo Anaís, sonriendo alegremente. "Debo luchar para regresar con mi familia."

"No dejaré que mis hermanos se preocupen más por mí." Expresó Lucy, con mucha determinación. "No dejaré que se sientan tristes por mí."

"Muy bien." expresó Alan, sonriendo al ver como las tres chicas sonreían. El joven miró su reloj, que estaba acomodado a la hora de ese planeta. "¿Dónde estarán Yusei y los demás? Ya se tardaron…"

"¿Nos buscaban?"

El grupo entero volteó a un lado, viendo que la puerta que daba con el interior del edificio se abría, dejando ver a Amelia, Genki y Yusei.

"¡Se habían tardado!" exclamó Marina con algo de enfado. "¿Dónde estaban?"

"Estábamos organizando unas cosas en nuestra casa." Respondió Genki con nerviosismo. "Pero ya estamos listos."

"¿Qué estaban buscando?" preguntó Zero, mirando hacia la puerta. "¿Y quiénes son esos tres?"

"¿Tres?" preguntó Lucy. "¿De qué hablas?"

"No los detectan porque no pueden sentir su aura." Respondió Alan. "Pero hay tres personas dentro del edificio, escuchando la conversación."

"¿Por qué se las trajeron?"

"Bueno, ellos son la sorpresa." Expresó Yusei, mirando hacia la puerta.

De pronto, tres personas salieron del edificio, siendo dos mujeres y un hombre, unos que Alan los reconoció de inmediato.

_'No puede ser…'_

"Ellos son nuestros amigos." Dijo Amelia, señalando a los tres que recién entraron. "Ellos son Lucy Heartfilia, Kallen Kozuki, y Gulliver Toscanni."

"¿Amigos suyos?" preguntó X.

"Así es. Cuando llegamos a este planeta, lo hicimos con ellos tres."

"Así que…" empezó Gulliver, mirando al grupo de Alan y caminando hacia ellos. "Así que ustedes son de los que Yusei nos comentaba."

"No creí que traerían amigos." Comentó Alan. "Me llamo Alan Hernández, y ellos son Lucy Shidou, Anaís Hououji, Marina Ryuuzaki, Megaman X o X Light, Zero, y Megaman."

"¿Lucy?" preguntó la Lucy rubia con interés. "¡Te llamas igual que yo!"

"Ah, s-si…" respondió la Lucy pelirroja. "Mucho gusto."

"¡Mucho gusto!"

"Bueno…" empezó Alan. "Parece que ahora tenemos a las tocayas Lucy."

"¿Tocayas?" preguntó X con confusión, muchas otras personas mirando al joven de la misma manera. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es una palabra de mi mundo… o más bien país; es una palabra que es usada para referirse una persona respecto de otra que posee el mismo nombre. Dicho en otras palabras, Lucy Shidou es tocaya de Lucy Heartfilia y viceversa. Si conociera a otro Alan, ese sería mi tocayo y yo de él."

"Oh, ya entiendo…"

"Dicen que llegaron al mismo tiempo a este planeta, ¿no?" Empezó Zero, mirando a los tres nuevos. "Supongo, que ustedes también tienen _Keyblades_, ¿no?"

Los tres se miraron unos a otros, antes de extender sus manos hacia el frente y hacer aparecer sus _Keyblades_ en un destello de luz, de diferente color para cada uno. El resto del grupo miró esto, sonriendo, sabiendo que ellos tenían _Keyblades_.

"Veo que si las tienen." Comentó Alan.

"Aparecieron el día en que llegamos aquí." Respondió Lucy Heartfilia, mirando su llave. "Cuando aparecimos aquí, quizás a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad, estas llaves ya estaban en nuestras manos."

"¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?" preguntó X.

"Yusei nos contó lo que ha pasado." Dijo Kallen, cruzada de brazos. "Decidimos ayudarles, pero a cambio, queremos algo."

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó Megaman.

"Si es posible, regresar a nuestros mundos. Si ustedes pueden viajar a otros mundos, queremos que nos ayuden a regresar a los nuestros."

"Nosotros no podemos…" respondió Alan sinceramente, llamando la atención de todos. "Pero supongo que _Master Raphael_ si podrá, o al menos sabrá algo."

"¿Dónde está este _Master Raphael_?" preguntó Gulliver.

"En un planeta llamado _Novaterra_. Íbamos para allá ya que quiero preguntarle algo. Supongo que querrán venir, ¿no?"

"Si no es mucha molestia." Dijo la Lucy rubia.

"¡Claro que no!¡Entre más _N-Warriors_ mejor!"

"¿_N-Warriors_?¿Qué es eso?"

"Se los explicaré luego…" dijo Alan. "Abriré el portal a _Novaterra_. Síganme cuando entre a él."

"Sólo una sugerencia…" dijo Zero, mirando a todas las jóvenes. "Chicas, cuidado al caer. Hemos tenido algunos problemas al abrir el _Portón de Espejo_ y hemos caído uno sobre el otro. Tengan cuidado."

"Ah, ok…" dijo Marina con nerviosismo. "Nomás no hagan algo pervertido."

"Trataremos…" respondió Alan, invocando su _Chaos_ _Keyblade._ "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El _Portón de Espejo_ normal se abrió frente a los jóvenes, la mayoría sorprendiéndose al ver por primera vez el portal, siendo una especie de enorme cilindro con espejos de varios tamaños y formas en las paredes.

"¿Es esto?" preguntó Anaís con interés.

"Si, es este." dijo X. "Nosotros iremos primero."

Alan, Megaman, X y Zero entraron primero al portal, siendo seguidos de cerca por Yusei, Genki y Gulliver. Al ver como los hombres entraron al portal, las siete chicas decidieron entrar al portal, siendo Amelia la primera, mientras que el portaba se cerraba luego de que la última de ellas entrara.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- <span>_

_-N-Warrior's Nova Sky Tower, 6:30 AM-_

_ -Centro de Mando, Sala de Control-_

Después de unas seis horas de descanso, Raphael, el líder de los _N-Warriors_, estaba listo para un nuevo día de trabajo. Apoyado sobre un barandal en el tercer piso, el _Hechicero_ veía la constante actividad del centro de mando, que nunca está inactivo; siempre había algo por hacer, ya sea investigación, mantenimiento de energía o servicios o exploración espacial. En los últimos días, la actividad en la base se había incrementado, debido a que habían empezado a viajar a través de la galaxia, avisando a los mundos humanos del _Nintenverse_ acerca de la amenaza del cosmos y la existencia de otros mundos humanos. Había algunos mundos que ya sabían de la existencia de los _Novaterrans_, otros de la existencia de alienígenas hostiles debido a la aparición de los _Mecronets_ y otros que no sabían de entes espaciales pero que si creían que existían, debido a ciertos problemas en sus respectivos mundos, como seres oscuros que intentaban dominar esos mundos.

Por lo que parece, en ciertos mundos han tenido problemas al tratar con la población; era normal, de humanos, el tener miedo a algo que no entienden. La aparición de una raza alienígena en sus mundos debió ser aterradora para millones. Afortunadamente, poco a poco se va estabilizando la situación en esos mundos problemáticos.

Raphael suspiró, pensando que nada podría pasar… claro, eso fue antes de que un _Portón de Espejo_ se abriera justo en el centro del salón, asustando a mucha gente. Raphael, desde el piso superior, pudo ver a siete figuras emerger del portal. Eran Alan, Megaman, X y Zero, además de otros tres de los cuales Raphael reconocía a dos debido a que los había visto cuando usó a Giru para comunicarse con ellos. Todos ellos aparecieron bien, sus pies tocando el suelo… pero Alan, al emerger del portal, se tropezó con un extraño tubo de metal pequeño color rojo, lo cual provocó que cayera al suelo de frente.

"Ow, eso dolió…" dijo Alan, dándose la vuelta y quedando bocarriba. "¿No había dominado esto?"

"Parece que te tropezaste." Comentó X, mirando al portal. "Por cierto…"

"¡Kyaaaaa!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _144-Amelia Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Slayers_)

Justo en ese momento, las chicas salían del portal, bastante confundidas por el viaje, a punto de caer al suelo. Los hombres lograron atraparlas, evitando que cayeran al piso… pero Amelia no cursó con la misma suerte, y terminó cayendo sobre Alan… y, como suele ocurrir en este tipo de escenas, la joven cayó con sus pechos sobre el rostro del joven.

"Ow, eso dolió…" expresó Amelia, dándose cuenta de que estaba sobre el muchacho. "Lo siento, señor Alan. Gracias por detener la caída."

"Nu huy pubema…" respondió Alan, aunque su voz era apagada por los dotes de la mujer. _'¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi siempre?' _pensó el joven, moviendo muy poco su rostro para alcanzar a respirar… aunque sentía la suavidad de la chica en el proceso. _'Bueno, no me quejo. Quizás no sean tan grandes como las de Kristal, pero vaya que son grandes…'_

"Ok, eso fue extraño…" dijo Marina, confundida por el portal que acababan de pasar.

"Eran muchos espejos alrededor del túnel." comentó Anaís. "No sé si los vieron."

"Si, los vi…" comentó Kallen, sujetándose la cabeza, algo mareada por el viaje.

"¿Ah?" preguntó Lucy Shidou, alzando la mirada y volteando a todos lados. "¿Dónde estamos?"

El grupo miraba en todas direcciones, viendo a mucha gente en un enorme salón, uno que parecía un centro de información o algo así. Yusei, Genki, Gulliver y todas las chicas veían esto con asombro, porque había distintos seres vivos, varios de ellos no parecían humanos, e incluso veía esferas flotando detrás de cada uno de ellos, y algunos rodeados de pantallas de luz. Todos ellos centraron sus miradas en los recién llegados.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Amelia. "¡Qué lugar tan genial!"

"Aelia… no… pudu… espiar…"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la joven, dándose cuenta de aún estaba sobre Alan… y que sus pechos lo estaban ahogando. "¡Oh!¡Lo siento!" expresó ella, levantándose del joven, riendo nerviosamente.

"¡Aire al fin!" exclamó Alan, tomando algunas bocanadas de aire. "¡Rayos! No sabía que algo tan placentero podría ser mortal. Ten cuidado con esas cosas, la próxima vez."

"Lo tendré…" comentó Amelia, antes de ver a todos lados de nuevo. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Parece… que es un centro de mando." Respondió Kallen con interés.

"¿Un centro de mando?" preguntó la _Magic Knight Lucy_, viendo en todas direcciones.

"¡No importa!" exclamó Marina. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Cálmense…" dijo Alan. "Este es el Centro de Mando de la _N-Warrior's_ _Nova Sky Tower_ en la _Ciudad/Planeta_ _Novaterra._"

Los nuevos en el lugar continuaron viendo, admirando todo lo que había en el lugar. La cosa que más les llamaba la atención eran las pantallas flotantes, pantallas extremadamente delgadas, del grosor de una hoja de papel, que flotaban por todas partes. Además de eso, esferas de metal, de diez centímetros de diámetro, flotaban a lado de las pantallas de un lado a otro.

"Wow…" dijo Kallen con asombro. "Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir."

"Este lugar parece más avanzado que de donde vengo." Respondió Yusei. "Ni la ciudad de dónde venimos era así."

"Vaya." comentó Anaís. "El lugar se parece mucho a los que hay en los programas de ciencia ficción…"

"¡Es increíble!" exclamó Genki con emoción. "¡Realmente genial!"

La más maravillada era Lucy Shidou, ya que ella no conocía mucho acerca de tecnología como Anaís, por lo que se le hacía extraño y asombroso lo que veía.

"Así que han vuelto…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By sleep_)

El grupo voltearon hacia el tercer piso, en dirección de donde había venido el sonido, viendo a un hombre anciano en ese lugar. Sin embargo, el hombre se desvaneció, apareciendo justo frente a los jóvenes, a unos metros de distancia.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" preguntó Marina con asombro.

"¿Es un tipo de magia?" preguntó Gulliver. "No creo que los magos de mi mundo puedan hacer una tele transportación tan rápida y fácil como él."

"Eso es natural." Respondió Alan, viendo al grupo. "Él es _Master Raphael_, maestro mío y de Kristal, así como de los demás _N-Warriors._"

"¡¿Él es _Master Raphael_?" cuestionó Amelia con asombro. "¡Genial!"

"Les doy la bienvenida." Expresó el _Hechicero_, haciendo una leve reverencia. "Como Alan dijo, soy _Master Raphael_, líder de los _N-Warriors. _Ustedes deben ser las _Magic Knights_, ¿no es así?"

"Sólo ellas tres." Dijo Alan, señalando a las tres guerreras. "Ellas son Lucy Shidou, Marina Ryuuzaki, y Anaís Hououji."

"¡Mucho gusto!" expresaron las tres mujeres, haciendo una reverencia.

"El placer es mío." Dijo Raphael. "Hace cinco mil años que no veía a una _Magic Knight_." Expresó, mirando al resto. "Oh, ¿Ellos también son _N-Warriors_?"

"Así es." Respondió Alan, empujando a Amelia un poco. "Como le dije, ella es Amelia Seyruun, y ellos son Yusei Fudo, Genki Sakura, y sus compañeros Kallen Kozuki, Lucy Heartfilia, y Gulliver Toscanni. Ellos vinieron con nosotros para ver si podría enseñarles un poco de pelea con la _Keyblade._"

"¡Por favor!" exclamó Amelia con emoción. "¡Enséñeme a usar la _Keyblade_!¡Quiero usarla por la justicia y vencer a los villanos!"

"Se ve que es algo energética." Comentó Raphael. "De acuerdo; ustedes seis, por estos tres días, serán mis aprendices."

"¡Genial!"

"Por cierto, Alan." dijo el hechicero, mirando al joven. "Dices que ellas son _Magic Knights_, ¿No?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?" preguntó el joven mencionado.

"Porque puedo detectar algo dentro de ellas…" dijo, cerrando sus ojos. "Si, puedo sentirlo: un _Nova Crystal _está dentro de los corazones de cada una de ellas."

"¿Ah?" preguntaron las tres chicas con asombro.

"¿Las tres?" cuestionó Alan, sumamente sorprendido. "Y yo que pensé que sólo Lucy era una."

"Si, puedo sentirlas en las tres." Dijo Raphael. "Ustedes tres son _N-Warriors _también."

"Significa que, ¿podemos usar _Keyblade_?" cuestionó Anaís.

"En teoría." Respondió Raphael, mirando al joven de gorra gris. "Alan, platícame lo que ha pasado."

Alan le comentó todo a Raphael acerca de lo ocurrido en el mundo al que estaba conectado el portal de _Rayterra_, _Céfiro_, el mundo mágico en la galaxia _Dream_. Le comentó acerca de los _Phantom Knights_, Polaris y _Exurion_, además de la aparición de los lados oscuros de Lucy y X; Luz y Return X.

"Cuando luchamos en el volcán…" continuó Alan, contando la historia. "…sentí que Lucy emitía una extraña aura, una que se parecía mucho a la mía como _Super Novan._"

"Entiendo…" dijo Raphael, luego de pensarlo un poco. "Así que esta chica puede convertirse en _Super Novan_."

"Eh, no, señor…" respondió la Lucy pelirroja. "La verdad, no he podido. Cuando lucho, siento que la furia me controla… y cuando lo hago, mi fuerza aumenta, pero no puedo controlar mi enfado."

"Así que, dices que cuando te enfadas, te sientes más fuerte, pero no liberas el poder de tu _Nova Crystal_." Comentó el _Dark Sage_, pensando en una respuesta que le indicara lo que le ocurría a Lucy.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" empezó X. "…cuando nos enfrentamos a Luz, los ojos de Lucy cambiaron a dorados, pero su aura se sentía muy extraña."

"Nosotras tuvimos también una sensación extraña." dijo Marina, llevándose una mano su pecho. "Nuestra conexión entre nosotras es muy buena y podemos sentir lo que las otras sienten."

"En un momento sentimos que Lucy estaba inmersa en la rabia… se sentía… muy frío…" expresó Anaís, haciendo lo mismo que Marina.

Raphael se quedó pensando unos segundos, buscando la respuesta… hasta que pensó en algo.

"Lucy, muéstrame tu _Keyblade_…" expresó Raphael, haciendo que la mencionada lo mirara con confusión.

"Yo… yo no tengo una _Keyblade_, señor." Respondió la pelirroja, bajando la cabeza.

"Ese es el problema. Ahora lo entiendo, la razón por la que tienes ese problema."

"¿Qué quiere decir, Raphael?" preguntó Zero. "¿Qué tiene que ver la _Keyblade_ en todo esto?"

"Tiene que ver todo, Zero…" le respondió el _Hechicero_. "¿Recuerdas, Alan, cuales son las siete razas de guerreros por las que un _N-Warrior_ está compuesto?"

"Claro que si." Respondió el joven de gorra gris. "_Keyblade Masters, Athena Saints, Dragon Knights, Shinigamis, Jedis, Siths_ y _Saiyans_. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con esto?"

"Exactamente… y tiene que ver todo, Alan. Recuerda que los _Siths_ son parte de los _N-Warriors._ Cada ser vivo posee _Luz_ y _Oscuridad, _eso es un hecho."

"¿Tenemos oscuridad dentro de nosotros?" preguntó Amelia con asombro. "¡Imposible!¡Un héroe de la justicia no puede tener oscuridad!"

"Sólo los dioses, o _Guardianes_, pueden ser de _Luz_ o de _Oscuridad_. Todos los demás poseen ambos tipos. Nuestros corazones están hechos de _Luz_ y de _Oscuridad_. Estas dos fuerzas iguales siempre están en conflicto, tratando de superarse una de la otra para mantener el control, o el balance, incluso dentro de nuestros corazones. En cada ser vivo esta lucha interna ocurre, pero en aquellos que poseemos los _Nova Crystals_, es más… intensa."

"¿Cómo intensa?" preguntó Megaman.

"La pelea entre la _Luz_ y la _Oscuridad_ de los antiguos _Keyblade Warriors_ era parte de su naturaleza, por el hecho de que ellos usaban estos elementos y estaban peligrosamente en el límite; si alguien usa demasiada oscuridad, su corazón se corrompe y se vuelve un enemigo de toda la luz. Sin embargo, si alguien usa demasiada luz, el resultado es el mismo."

"¿Cómo que si se usa mucha luz, se vuelve villano?" preguntó Marina. "No entiendo…"

"Porque la intensa luz que usas con el tiempo causará sombras en tu corazón. Estas son las más peligrosas, ya que, en cualquier momento, estas sombras se vuelven oscuridad… y uno cae. Sin embargo, uno puede usar el poder de la oscuridad y no ser corrompido; alguien que use la oscuridad no necesariamente es un villano."

"Eso es raro…" dijo Amelia con confusión.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con Lucy?" preguntó X seriamente.

"La razón es simple." Respondió Raphael. "Cuando las siete razas se unieron, las energías oscuras de los _Siths_, la agresividad de los _Saiyajins_ y la parte demoniaca de los _Dragon Knights_ causaron estragos en el combate entre la _Luz_ y la _Oscuridad_ dentro de los corazones; si alguien con un _Nova Crystal_ se enfada, es muy probable que caiga en la oscuridad por el mismo odio, si no lo logra controlar. Cuando uno se transforma por primera vez en _Super Novan_, sus ojos se vuelven dorados. Este color es el color de la oscuridad, que aún tiene algo de control sobre el corazón de una persona. Si uno logra controlar esta oscuridad, los ojos cambian de color, dependiendo de la persona. Cuando un _N-Warrior_ se transforma, su furia se incrementa mil veces, llenando de odio y rencor su corazón, al igual que su _Nova Crystal._"

"Así que… eso me pasa a mí." comentó Lucy Shidou con algo de tristeza.

"¡Un segundo!" exclamó Marina. "Si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo es que no le pasa a Alan y a Kristal? Ellos también pueden volverse rubios de ojos dorados, pero su comportamiento es igual."

"Es cierto..." comentó el joven mencionado. "¿Por qué sólo con Lucy y no con nosotros? Haru también estaba igual."

"Eso es porque ella no tiene una _Keyblade._" respondió Raphael, confundiendo a todos. "Verán; la _Keyblade_ es el elemento principal de un _N-Warrior_, sumamente indispensable, puesto que la llave es su verdadero poder. Es, aparte de un arma ofensiva, parte de la esencia de un _N-Warrior._ La _Keyblade_ da balance a todos los poderes de las otras razas dentro del cuerpo de un _N-Warrior_; es lo que mantiene a la parte _Sith_ dormida. Sin una _Keyblade_, el balance dentro de uno se rompe, siendo dominado por la oscuridad."

"Entonces, ¿Lucy será una villana?" preguntó X con algo de temor.

"Si Lucy no consigue su _Keyblade_ lo más pronto posible, puede volverse malvada la próxima vez que se enfade. Si se transforma en _Super Novan_ antes de conseguir su _Keyblade_, será una fuerza muy difícil de detener; la oscuridad de un corazón es sumamente fuerte, y podría superar la fuerza de un _Super Novan._"

"Vaya…" dijo Alan. "Qué bueno que la traje a este lugar, si no, quizás ella se hubiera vuelto nuestra enemiga."

"¿Nuestra enemiga?" preguntó Anaís con algo de temor. "Qué bueno que no es así…"

"Para que así no sea…" interrumpió Raphael. "Lucy, al igual que ustedes dos, deben conseguir sus _Keyblades_."

"Un segundo…" empezó Alan de nuevo. "Pero, ellas son _Magic Knights_, ¿No será problema?"

"No creo. Esto nunca había pasado… pero, si ellas tienen _Nova Crystals_ dentro de ellos, entonces puede ser posible."

"Oh, bueno, vayamos a ver…"

"Nosotros no iremos." Expresó Zero seriamente.

Todos voltearon a ver a los dos _Hunters_ detrás de ellos.

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Marina.

"Nosotros regresaremos a _Replira_…" comentó el _Hunter _carmesí. "Debemos ver que ha pasado en los últimos días, además de dar al _Comandante Signas_ un reporte de la situación en _Céfiro_."

"No se preocupen…" dijo X, sonriendo. "Regresaremos en uno o dos días, antes de regresar."

"Entiendo. Los estaremos esperando…" dijo Raphael, activando el comunicador de su oído derecho. "Centro de mando, aquí Raphael. Activen el _Stargate_ hacia _Replira_; X y Zero quieren regresar a su mundo." Expresó, antes de apagar el comunicador e invocar lo que parecía ser un disco o CD, pero de diez centímetros de diámetro. "Por cierto, X, toma esto."

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó X, mirando el disco.

"Doctor Light me lo entregó, diciendo que estaba muy ocupado como para venir en persona. Son actualizaciones para varias de tus armaduras y armas, que te serán útiles en combate."

"Entiendo… gracias." Dijo X, guardando el disco.

"Oye, X." empezó Alan, llamando la atención del _Hunter Azul_. "¿Cómo instalarás esas actualizaciones? Ya no eres un robot."

"No te preocupes por eso. Con mi armadura puesta, parte de mi brazo funciona como un lector de estos discos. Con eso, se actualizarán mis armaduras."

"Entiendo… bueno, buena suerte a ambos."

"Claro. Volveremos en unos días."

El personal encargado comenzó a hacer los preparativos para marcar a _Replira_, para mandar a X y a Zero a sus mundos. Mientras, abajo, la _Magic Knight Lucy_ veía con algo de tristeza a X, quien estaba de espaldas a ella, hablando con Alan acerca de cuando regresaran. Ella suspiró de tristeza, cuando sintió una pequeña palmada en su hombro, lo que hizo que ella volteara y vea a quien había hecho eso; su compañera Marina.

"Anda, Lucy, despídete de él." Le dijo la alta joven.

"Ah, Marina… ¿De qué-?" Empezó Lucy, pero no alcanzó a terminar.

"Ya sé que él te gusta mucho y de que estás triste de que se valla." Interrumpió la joven de cabello azul, provocando en la joven de baja estatura un profundo sonrojo.

"¡M-Marina!¡N-no es lo que…!"

"No finjas; sé lo que sientes, se te nota a kilómetros. Así que dile lo que sientes lo más pronto posible."

"Ah, yo…"

"Pero Lucy…" empezó dijo su otra compañera, Anaís, acercándose a ellas dos. "No necesitas convencernos, pero sería bueno despedirse de él, aunque sea por unas horas."

"Ah… b-bueno. Es cierto…" dijo la joven pelirroja, un poco más segura. "A-ahora vengo…"

La joven de cabellera roja se alejó de sus amigas acercándose a X. Mientras, sus amigas se miraban a si mismas, algo confundidas.

"Anaís ¿Por qué dijiste eso?" preguntó Marina a su compañera de anteojos.

"No es bueno presionar a la gente, Marina." respondió Anaís, sonriente. "Sé que uno debe decirle a la persona que le gusta lo que siente lo más pronto posible… pero no hay que apurarse tanto. Lucy se lo dirá cuando esté lista, y se convenza a si misma de sus sentimientos."

"Lo sé, pero…" dijo la mujer de cabello azul con tristeza. "¿Y si ya no tiene una oportunidad?¿Y si pasa algo?"

"Parece… que también tuviste una conversación así con Zero, ¿No?"

"¿También?¿Acaso tu-?"

"Si. El joven Alan también habló conmigo de eso; que debía decirle a Paris lo que siento lo más pronto posible. Me imagino que por eso estás así…"

"Es que… yo no sé lo que siento. Cuando entendí lo que Ascot sentía por mi, me sentí muy extraña… confundida…"

"No te preocupes, Marina. Sólo sigue a tu corazón… así como Lucy seguirá el suyo."

"Si… ¡Tienes razón!" exclamó la guerrera del agua con más ánimos. "¡No debo pensar negativamente!¡Debo tener mi mente en positivo!"

"Exacto."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Alan se alejó de X, luego de haber terminado de hablar con él. El _Hunter_ se preparaba para ir con su amigo Zero…

"Ah, X…"

"¿Uh?" cuando alguien más le llamó. El _ExReploid_ volteó hacia atrás, viendo a Lucy detrás de él. "Lucy, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿T-te vas a ir…?" preguntó la joven, con la cabeza algo baja.

"Si, regresaré a _Replira_. Pero te juro que regresaré pronto."

"¡H-hai!"

"¡X!¡Ya Vámonos!" exclamó Zero desde lejos, llamando a su amigo.

"¡Ya voy!" le respondió X, sólo para volver a ver a la joven frente a él. "Bueno, nos vemos en dos días. Espero que ya estés mejor…"

"Ah, si… ten cuidado…"

"Claro, no te preocupes."

X se alejó de ella, caminando a donde estaba Zero, a lado del enorme anillo que era el _Stargate_. El enorme anillo se activó, para sorpresa de las tres chicas, creando en su centro una especie de "lago" de energía, que casi parecía agua. Zero y X comenzaron a caminar hacia el portal, Zero entrando en el. Cuando X estaba por entrar, se volteó y vio a todos sus compañeros.

"¡Nos vemos!" exclamó X, entrando en el portal, regresando a su mundo para reportarse con su superior. Lucy lo veía irse, sonriendo un poco.

"Adiós, X…" dijo Lucy, con una mano en su pecho. "… mi querido X… ¿¡Ah!" expresó para sí misma, sumamente confundida. _'¿A-acaso dije lo que creo que dije?'_

"¡Lucy!¡Vámonos!" exclamaron sus amigas desde lejos. "¡Nos dirán donde están estas cosas llave!"

"Son _Keyblades_…" dijo Alan con algo de enfado, antes de mirar a Megaman. "¿Qué harás tu?"

"Iré con el Doctor Light." Respondió el robot. "Necesito algo de él."

"De acuerdo." Empezó Alan, antes de mirar a la otra joven con ellos. "Vamos, Amelia. Te mostraremos algo interesante."

"¡Claro!" exclamó la mencionada. "¡Lo sigo, señor Alan!"

"Me haces sentir viejo con eso de señor…"

Así, el grupo, que era conformado por las _Magic Knights_, los amigos de Yusei y Amelia, Alan y Raphael, caminaron por los pasillos de la torre, con los últimos dos hombres guiando al grupo al lugar donde estaban las _Keyblades_ de las guerreras. Mientras, Lucy estaba detrás de todos, con su mano en su pecho… su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, mientras repetía esas palabras… que se sentían tan bien decirlas o pensarlas.

_'… mi querido X…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

_-Planeta: ?- _

_-Castillo Oscuro-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"Así que… diez de los guerreros han regresado a su galaxia. Eso es conveniente…"

Polaris, la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad, estaba planeando su siguiente ataque, cuando sintió que diez poderes habían desaparecido de _Céfiro_, logrando detectar incluso la energía de _Megaman_, quien era un robot. Debido a que no había otro mundo habitable en esta galaxia, supuso que regresaron al _Nintenverse_, la única galaxia que estaba conectada con _Céfiro_, pero que no podía abrir por ahora.

"Bien, perfecto… ahora continuaré mi ataque. ¡Warlene, Endrance, Pi!¡Vengan ahora!"

Tres figuras aparecieron frente a Polaris, sólo uno de ellos llevaba armadura, indicando que era un _God Warrior_ y dos _Epitaph Users_.

"Warlene de _Altlion Epsilon_ aquí, su majestad." Expresó una mujer de cabello negro, corto pero alborotado, algo parecido al de Tai pero en menor volumen, con una apariencia algo salvaje. Tenía piel blanca y ojos plateados, además de unas patillas también plateadas, unas muy largas dándole un aspecto más salvaje, además de los colmillos que tenía. Usaba una armadura azul principalmente, con algunos detalles dorados y negros. Parecía una mujer de 25 años y medía uno sesenta y ocho metros de alto.

"Pi, _the Averanger_ también está aquí…" dijo una mujer blanca de uno setenta y cinco. Tenía un largo cabello rosado, amarrado en dos enormes coletas, ojos morados y unos anteojos. Su vestuario, si se le podría decir así, es uno bastante, BASTANTE revelador color rojo, parecido a un traje de baño de dos piezas con más accesorios. En medidas de cuerpo… bueno, digamos que rivaliza, o podría incluso superar, a las de Kristal.

"Y yo, Endrance, _the Temptress_, también está aquí, emperatriz." comentó un hombre de apariencia algo afeminada. Tenía un cabello azul largo, amarrado en varias coletas. Usaba un traje/armadura color morado pegado a su cuerpo, pantalones del mismo color, con una capa blanca en su cintura decorada con rosas. Sus ojos eran color morado, medía uno noventa y cinco metros, y tenía la apariencia de un hombre de 22 o 24 años.

"Mis guerreros…" empezó Polaris. "…vayan al castillo de _Céfiro_ y destruyan a todo aquel que se les interponga. Kuhn, Alcore, Korz y Lock iran también con ustedes. Además de otra más…"

"Disculpe, Emperatriz…" dijo la mujer llamada Pi. "¿Sabe algo del _Maestro Yata_?"

"No sé nada de ese hombre. Después de luchar con la _N-Warrior_ llamada Kristal, he perdido el contacto con él. Quizás haya muerto…"

"Entiendo…" dijo ella con un tono triste y a la vez de enfado.

"Si quieres vengarte, hazlo. Enfréntate a la que lo mató y acaba con su vida. Es tu deber…"

"¡Si, mi señora!"

"¡Vayan!"

Los tres guerreros desaparecieron, yendo a cumplir su misión, dejando a Polaris sola… o eso era, porque segundos después, otras dos figuras aparecieron a lado de ella, siendo cubierta por las sombras.

"¿Nos llamó, emperatriz?" preguntó uno de ellos, que parecía ser una mujer.

"Ya saben cuáles son sus ordenes." Expresó Polaris, sin siquiera mirar a los nuevos. "Tu, mujer, demuéstrame que puedes usar los poderes de esa llave, y abre el corazón de _Céfiro_ para que _Exurion_ pueda devorarlo. Ya sabes que es lo que debes de hacer."

"Si, mi emperatriz." Expresó ella, dando un giro que hacía notar su largo cabello rojizo, antes de desaparecer en las sombras. La otra figura, una mucho más alta, sólo sonrió con malicia.

"Entonces… 'emperatriz'." Empezó el sujeto, con claro tono de burla. "¿Qué quiere que haga?"

"Síguela." Expresó Polaris seriamente. "Ve que pueda llevar a cabo su misión. Derrota a todos los que se pongan en su camino, que probablemente queden guerreros protegiendo el castillo. Diviértete matándolos."

"Como ordene la **_emperatriz_**." Expresó el sujeto, desapareciendo también entre las sombras. Ahora, Polaris estaba de nuevo sola…

…por unos minutos, ya que, luego de un rato, una joven de cabello rubio y traje verde apareció en el salón, caminando nerviosamente hacia la emperatriz.

"Uh, ¿M-me buscaba?" preguntó la joven.

"Ah, Atoli. Qué bueno que llegas…" dijo Polaris con algo de malicia.

"Ah, disculpe… ¿Para qué me quería?" preguntó la joven mujer, sumamente nerviosa.

"Oh, no es mucho… sólo para que te relajes… y te dejes llevar…"

De pronto, detrás de Polaris, cientos de puntos negros, _AIDAs_, aparecieron, asustando a la joven mujer, quien al verlos, dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Q-que está haciendo?" preguntó Atoli con miedo, antes de dar otro paso hacia atrás.

"Haciéndote más fuerte." Respondió Polaris, justo en el momento en el que los puntos negros se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra la mujer de verde.

Un grito de dolor agudo se escuchó por todo el castillo.

**Fin del Capítulo****30**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Mientras que Lucy, Marina y Anaís buscan sus _Keyblades_, Kristal entrena a Ash para que pueda convertirse en _Super Novan_… Espero que lo logre.

**Raphael:** Si no hubieras traído a Lucy para que consiguiera su _Keyblade_, su parte _Sith_ la hubiera dominado. Se hubiera vuelto… una _Sith Lord_…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Los Nuevos Poderes.**_

**Ash:** Lo siento…

**Kristal: **¿De qué estás hablando?¡Lo lograste!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, otro capítulo más. Este no es muy diferente de su version original, salvo la adición de el grupo de Amelia y los nuevos, además de las dos sombras que Polaris tiene. Bueno, ¿que les pareció?_

_También trataré de responder los reviews que me dejen, porque me di cuenta que no les respondo. Trataré de hacerlo._

_Por cierto, en mi DA, he dejado spoilers: he subido imagenes de 4 chicas que meteré a mi fanfic, con todo y una descripción de la situación de sus mundos. Si quieren saber más de lo que tengo preparado para despues del Episodio 5, vayan a mi DA a ver a estas 4 chicas._

_Por mi parte, es todo, los veo el otro Sabado..._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	32. Cap 31: Los Nuevos Poderes

**_15/ABR/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Después de despedirse de sus familias, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, junto con Amelia, Genki y Yusei, se prepararon para seguir a Alan, Megaman, X y Zero a _Novaterra_. El grupo de Yusei trajo consigo otros tres integrantes: Kallen Kozuki, Lucy Heartfilia, y Gulliver Toscanni, quienes también eran _N-Warriors_ y que ayudarían a los héroes con tal de que ellos los ayuden a regresar a sus mundos. Abriendo el _Portón de Espejo_ hacia el mundo avanzado, el grupo llegaron a _Novaterra_, donde _Master Raphael_, el líder de los hechiceros y ahora líder de los _N-Warriors_, los recibió.

Raphael descubrió el _Nova Crystal_ de Lucy Shidou, al igual que las de Marina y Anaís, para sorpresa de todos. También descubrió el problema de la _Magic Knight _de fuego, aquel que hace que ella se enfade sin control, el mismo enfado que casi mató a X en el pasado: la parte _Sith_ de los _N-Warriors_ se volvía más fuerte cuando uno se volvía _Super Novan_. Si el guerrero no posee una _Keyblade_, la furia del _Nova Crystal_ se libera, causando que el guerrero, con el tiempo, se pase al lado oscuro y comience a hacer maldades. Sabiendo cual era el problema, el hechicero le daría a las tres guerreras sus respectivas _Keyblades_. Amelia esperaba que _Master Raphael _la entrenara, Megaman iba con el Doctor Light para pedirle un favor, mientras que X y Zero regresaron a _Replira_ para dar información a su superior de lo que pasaba en _Céfiro_, prometiendo que regresarían en pocos días. Lucy comenzaba a entender lo que sentía por X.

Mientras, en _Céfiro_, Kristal entrenaba a Ash para que pudiera alcanzar la transformación de _Super Novan_, hasta ahora sin éxito. Al mismo tiempo, Polaris comienza de nuevo su ataque. ¿Estarán preparados todos en _Céfiro_ para esto?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo<em>_ 31: Los Nuevos Poderes._**

**_Galaxia: Dream_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Cefiro's Crystal Palace, 10:07 P.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Lo estaba logrando. Kristal veía con gusto a Ash, quien en este momento estaba con el cabello rubio erizado hacia arriba, con sus ojos dorados y el símbolo del _Nova Crystal_ en su frente, el aura dorada ondeaba como llamas a su alrededor.

"¡Vamos Ash, casi lo tienes!" exclamó Kristal, viendo con atención al joven.

"Es…complicado..." respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_, claramente haciendo mucho esfuerzo para no perder la transformación.

"¡Sólo un poco más! Sólo relájate un poco más y la transformación será tuya."

Ash intentaba todo lo posible para relajarse un poco más sin perder la transformación, pero era demasiada presión la que su mente tenía que soportar. No creía que la transformación fuera así de difícil de mantener. Sus fuerzas se acababan, estaba por perder la concentración.

"¡Ya no puedo mas!" exclamó Ash, perdiendo la concentración, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas y respirando con dificultad. "Yo… lo siento…"

"¿Lo sientes?¿De qué estás hablando?¡Lo lograste!"

"¿Ah?¿Qué?"

"¡Mira!"

Kristal hizo aparecer un espejo con su magia y se lo dio a Ash para que se mirara. Cuando el entrenador se miró al espejo, pudo ver su rostro, que ahora era más claro, sus cejas eran amarillas, al igual que su cabello que ahora estaba erizado, mientras que sus ojos eran dorados y no tenía pupilas. Además, el símbolo del _Nova Crystal_ brillaba intensamente en su frente.

"¡Wow!¡Lo logré!" exclamó Ash con emoción, mirando sus manos. "Me siento… normal, pero estoy transformado."

"¡Exacto!" exclamó Kristal, con ambas manos en sus caderas. "Así debe uno sentirse cuando se transforma por primera vez."

"¿Así te sentiste tu?"

"Algo así. Bueno, ahora que ya puedes transformarte, quizás debas acostumbrarte a tu nueva fuerza."

"¿Acostumbrarme?"

"Sip." Expresó Kristal, elevando su aura y volviéndose una _Super Novan_, sus ojos morados mirando al joven frente a ella_._ "Pelea conmigo un rato para ver si te acostumbras. Luchemos un rato antes de dormir."

"¡De acuerdo!"

Y así, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a combatir entre sí. En el segundo nivel, todos veían lo que acontecía abajo.

"¡Ya era hora!" exclamó Caldina. "Ya me estaba cansando de esperarlos."

"Cielos Caldina, cálmate un poco." dijo Ráfaga, ocasionando que la mujer morena lo viera con algo de cansancio y frustración.

"Oh vamos, es cierto, ya era hora de que pudiera hacerlo."

"Pero es muy difícil alcanzar esa transformación, como ellos nos han dicho."

En otro lado, Blackrose también miraba hacia abajo.

"¡Wow!¿Así que eso es lo que llaman _Super Novan_?" preguntó la mujer guerrera con asombro. "Es interesante que ellos puedan cambiar su apariencia sin volverse monstruos o algo así. No pensé que, cuando uno dijo que se transformaría, que sólo cambiara algo de su apariencia sin dejar de ser humano."

"Es cierto…" dijo Kite seriamente. "Siempre hemos visto guerreros humanos que, cuando dicen que se van a transformar, se vuelven seres grotescos o monstruosos. Esto es diferente; no es una armadura, es algo de ellos mismos."

"Es cierto…" Dijo ella viendo hacia debajo de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que ahora a Kristal estaba como _Super Novan_. "¿Ah?¿Ella también? Pero ya tenía el cabello rubio."

"Rubio no es lo mismo que dorado. Su cabello tiene un tono de color distinto."

"¿Cómo nos veríamos nosotros así?"

"No tengo ni idea…"

"¡Pues piensa!"

"Ah…"

Cerca de ahí, Clef miraba también hacia abajo, viendo la pelea de Kristal y Ash.

"Me alegro que haya podido lograrlo." Dijo el joven hechicero, sonriendo un poco.

"Maestro Clef…" el mencionado volteó hacia un lado, donde estaba una mujer rubia, entrando al lugar.

"¿Presea?¿Que sucede?"

"Tengo una extraña sensación…" comentó la mujer de ojos color miel. "Siento… que algo va a pasar."

"Yo también tengo esa sensación. Hay que prepararnos para todo." Expresó, mirando hacia abajo. "Sólo espero que estemos listos."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Nintenverse<span>_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-N-Warrior's Nova Sky Tower, 7:03 AM-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que X y Zero partieran hacia su mundo natal, _Replira_. Ahora, vemos a las tres _Magic Knights_, y el grupo de Yusei, siendo guiados por los dos _N-Warriors_, el maestro y el alumno, hacia el salón de las _Keyblades_. Lucy Shidou aún seguía confundida acerca de sus sentimientos, pero poco a poco iba descubriéndolo, algo que la ponía muy nerviosa. Tanto Marina como Anaís tenían un problema distinto entre ellos; Anaís estaba segura de lo que sentía por Paris, así que sólo se estaba armando de valor para decírselo cuando regresaran a _Céfiro_. Marina, por otro lado, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Ascot; si era sólo amistad o algo más. La joven _Magic Knight _del agua suspiraba… por quinta vez en el trayecto de diez minutos.

_'Vaya…'_ pensó Marina. _'Yo que andaba apurando a Lucy a que le dijera a X que le gustaba, mientras que yo ni sé lo que siento… Ascot… ¿Porque me hiciste esto tan difícil?'_

"¿Estas bien, Marina?" preguntó Lucy a su compañera, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Ah?¡No, nada Lucy!" respondió ella, riendo nerviosamente.

"Oh… bueno…"

La joven de cabello rojo se adelantó un poco, alejándose de su compañera, quien volvió a suspirar.

"¿Pensando en Ascot?"

"¡Ah!" exclamó la mujer de azul. "¡Anaís!"

"Perdóname si te asusté." dijo la mujer de gafas, sonriendo delicadamente. "Piensas en él, ¿No?"

"Ah, bueno…" Marina suspiró nuevamente, con un semblante algo triste en su rostro y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Si, pienso en él. Intento… intento entender el cómo me siento… pero no lo sé todavía."

"No te preocupes, Marina. Sé que sabrás que hacer… y descubriste lo que Ascot sentía por ti en el momento oportuno."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Si lo hubieras sabido antes, quizás tu mente no hubiera estado enfocada mientras peleábamos contra los _Phantom Knights._ Fue bueno que lo descubrieras mientras estamos tres días lejos de _Céfiro._ Así tendrás tiempo para pensar…"

"Lo sé, pero… no sé si en tres días tenga una respuesta. Digo, Ascot es lindo y apuesto…" dijo la joven, sonrojándose más. "Pero… no sé si lo quiera de esa manera."

"Tranquila. Lucy y yo estaremos aquí para darte nuestro apoyo. El joven Ascot es un buen chico, por eso no te preocupes."

"Gracias Anaís…"

Las dos chicas sonrieron, alegres de tenerse como grandes amigas. De no haber tenido la aventura de _Céfiro_ hace dos años, quizás las tres nunca se hubieran conocido… y si lo hubieran hecho, no estarían tan cercanas como ahora.

El grupo de Yusei iba junto, mirando los pasillos del lugar, viendo de vez en cuando a otras especies inteligentes que habitaban la torre. Apenas podían creer lo avanzado que era ese lugar.

"Parece un buen lugar." Comentó Gulliver, viendo una esfera flotar y pasar a lado de él. "Es raro."

"No se parece nada de mi mundo." Dijo la Lucy rubia. "No es magia…"

"No, es tecnología." Respondió Kallen, también viendo el lugar. "Mi mundo es avanzado, pero nada como esto."

"El mío también." Dijo Yusei. "Pero también es más avanzado que el mío."

"Por cierto." Empezó Gulliver. "¿Alguno de ustedes entendió lo que dijo ese hechicero hace rato?"

"No mucho, porque hay términos que no entiendo." Respondió Kallen. "Pero… no sé porqué, pero siento que puedo confiar en ellos."

"Igual yo." Dijo Lucy, Heartfilia, con las manos en la cintura. "Algo me dice que está bien ayudarles."

"¡Claro que está bien!" exclamó Amelia, levantando un pulgar. "¡Eso es lo que los héroes hacen!"

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo Gulliver.

"¡Claro!"

"Me pregunto que nos enseñarán." Comentó Kallen para sí misma. "Dices que pueden llamar armaduras, ¿No, Yusei?"

"Si, y unos también pueden transformar su cabello a rubio." Respondió el joven _Signer_. "Dicen que es una transformación normal de todos los que posean una _Keyblade._"

"Entonces… ¿Nosotros podríamos?"

"Se supone."

"He, suena divertido." Dijo Gulliver. "Me pregunto cómo se vería mi cabello de dorado…"

"Más raro de lo que estás…" dijo Lucy, sonriendo un poco.

"¡Oye!¡Resiento eso!"

"¡No puedo esperar!" exclamó Genki con emoción. "¿Qué cosas nos enseñarán primero?¿Las armaduras?¿La transformación a rubio?¿o el poder lanzar rayos?"

"No te impacientes, Genki." Dijo Yusei. "Todo a su tiempo."

"¡No puedo esperar!"

Adelante del grupo, Raphael y Alan caminaban sin decir mucho, escuchando de lejos como Amelia empezaba a tararear una canción, que Alan podría jurar era uno de los intros de la serie de _Slayers_, lo cual le hacía reír un poco. Seguían caminando, hasta que Alan empezó a hablar.

"Así que.._._" empezó el joven. "Mis ojos son azules ahora porque logré controlar la transformación de _Super Novan._"

"Así es…" respondió el hechicero. "Es algo más para controlar la parte _Sith_ de los _N-Warriors_: Cuando los ojos son dorados, indica la furia que se tiene en nuestros corazones… pero, si usas la _Bankai Armor_ mientras estas transformado, los poderes de los _Saints_ y los _Shinigamis_ comienzan a crear una especie de barrera que suprime la agresividad _Sith_, pero exprime todo su poder."

"Si, eso supuse. Es que no estaba convencido la última vez que nos vimos; no entendí mucho eso de los ojos, pero ya lo entiendo."

"Pero cuidado: aún con la barrera, esa agresividad puede regresar en algún momento de tensión. No te dejes llevar por la furia, que el poder oscuro podría manifestarse más."

"Entiendo. Gracias, _Master Raphael. _Aunque quisiera saber, si la parte _Sith_ es tan problemática, ¿Por qué la metieron en la mezcla?"

"Aunque los _Jedi_ son poderosos, no conocen todo el poder de _The Force_. Para entenderlo todo, tuvimos que pedirle a los _Siths_ que nos otorgaran su fuerza y conocimientos para así entender sus poderes y los de los _Jedis_ más claramente. Cabe decir que casi hubo una pelea cuando los dos bandos se encontraron en el lugar donde se combinarían las especies. Los _Saints_ y _Saiyans_ se encargaron de detenerlos antes de que las cosas salieran de control, pero casi provocamos una guerra galáctica por haber invitado a los _Siths_."

"De me hace raro que los _Siths_ hayan hecho eso sin ganar nada…"

"Por supuesto que no. Claro que querían algo: su plan era el poder volver a algunos de los _N-Warriors_ al _Dark Side_… y lograron hacerlo con varios. Hubo una guerra terrible entre _Jedis_ y _N-Warriors_ contra _Siths _y _N-Warriors_ renegados. Incluso ahora, ese proceso continúa: Algunos _N-Warriors_ se tornan seres oscuros, abrazando el poder del _Dark Side._ Si no hubieras traído a Lucy…"

"Ella se hubiera convertido en una _N-Warrior/Sith Lord_… vaya…" dijo Alan. "No me imagino a una Lucy malvada… es demasiado linda…"

"Ah… g-gracias…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Alan volteó de golpe hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Lucy Shidou estaba detrás de él, con su rostro algo sonrojado y mirando hacia abajo.

"¡Ah!" exclamó el joven en sorpresa. "¿D-desde cuando estás aquí atrás?"

"Desde que empezaron a hablar…" respondió la joven guerrera con algo de nerviosismo. "¿T-tu crees que… soy linda?"

"Eh, claro… ¿Quién no pensaría así…?" cuestionó el joven, ya algo nervioso también. "En mi mundo, muchos hombres de mi edad, un poco más grandes o más chicos que vieron la serie de _Magic Knight Rayearth_, se enamoraron de ti… y es que eres muy linda."

"G-g-gracias, eres el segundo chico que me dice eso… que recuerdo."

"¿Segundo?¿Quien fue el primero?"

"Ah, b-bueno… fue X…"

"¿X? Vaya, es interesante. Últimamente los veo a los dos muy juntos."

"¿Ah?¿Te parece?"

"Si, algo… ¿Andan saliendo o algo así?"

"¡Ah!¡N-no!... yo."

"¡Calma, sólo bromeaba!"

"¿Bromeabas?" preguntó la pelirroja con algo de tristeza… algo que Alan notó.

_'¿Soy yo o a Lucy le gusta X?'_ pensó el joven. "Bueno, quizás debas-"

"Hemos llegado."

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

Alan fue interrumpido por _Master Raphael_, quien señaló a una puerta enorme enfrente de ellos. Todos los presentes vieron la enorme puerta blanca, distinta a las demás puertas de la base donde estaban.

"¿Es aquí?" preguntó Anaís con interés.

"Si, aquí es." Respondió Raphael.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Gulliver, igual de interesado que Anaís.

"Detrás de este lugar, están las armas de las _Magic Knights_. Este es un lugar sagrado para los _N-Warriors_. Entremos…"

Entonces, sin decir nada más, las dos enormes puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, abriendo el paso a los guerreros. Cuando entraron al salón, el grupo, menos Alan y Raphael, miraban asombradas lo que había del otro lado.

"¡Woa!¿Que es esto?" preguntó Marina con sorpresa.

"E-e-e-e… ¡Es asombroso!" exclamó Amelia, con gran emoción y asombro.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _041-Garden of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)

Frente a ellos, había un campo interminable de _Keyblades_ clavadas en el piso de tierra, tantas como la vista alcanzaba a ver. La única excepción era un sendero de tierra que no tenía ninguna _Keyblade_ clavada, sirviendo como camino. Sobre ellos, un enorme techo, que parecía mantenerse en su lugar por columnas que estaban demasiado separadas las unas de las otras… tanto que, a simple vista, sólo se podía ver dos de ellas.

"¿Todas… son _Keyblades_?" preguntó Anaís.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Marina con asombro.

"Es un lugar especial." Respondió Raphael, dando un paso hacia el interior del salón. "En este lugar es donde las llaves se crean y descansan después de las _Galaxian Wars_: _The Keyblade Garden. _La gran mayoría de estas armas sirvió antes a un _N-Warrior_ del pasado en las antiguas guerras. Cuando el guerrero muere, la _Keyblade_ pasa a otro _N-Warrior_ para que la use por un tiempo. Cuando las guerras terminan, las _Keyblades_ regresan aquí para esperar a su siguiente dueño. Las llaves que tienen ustedes vienen de aquí, porque aquí también se crean las llaves, antes de aparecer frente a ustedes. Si sienten melancolía al estar aquí, es porque aquí estuvieron sus _Keyblades_, que ahora son parte de sus corazones."

"Es cierto." Dijo la maga celestial Lucy, llevándose una mano a su pecho. "Siento algo de melancolía al ver este lugar."

"Toda _Keyblade_ nace en este lugar. Cuando detecta el corazón fuerte de una persona, no importa en qué parte del universo esté, lo analiza para ver si son dignos de portar la _Keyblade_. Si el corazón de la persona es digno, una _Keyblade_ se comienza a formar conforme pasa el tiempo y, cuando esté listo, la _Keyblade_ se termina y es enviada con su dueño, volviéndolo un _N-Warrior_."

"¿Quién lo analiza?" Preguntó Kallen. "¿Quién se encarga de decidir quién es digno o no?"

"Pueden ser dos seres: la _Keyblade _misma… o la diosa."

Alan volteó a ver hacia atrás, mirando a Raphael con confusión.

"¿La diosa?" preguntó Alan con incredulidad. "¿Hay una diosa de las _Keyblades_?"

"Si, la hay." Respondió Raphael, mirando a Alan con tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué no me dijo eso?"

"No era necesario, no afecta que sepas quien es el que analiza tu corazón, si una diosa o la _Keyblade_ misma."

"Aún así… bueno, no importa. ¿Quién es esta diosa?"

"No lo sé… solo he visto su silueta y apariencia, pero su nombre lo desconozco. Pero ella se encarga de nutrir a la _Keyblade_ en formación y la guía con su dueño cuando esté terminada. La has visto, Alan, cuando obtienes una nueva _Keyblade_, ¿no es así?"

Alan se puso a pensar un poco, tratando de recordar si había visto a alguien cuando recibió la _Articuno_ y la _Frozen Terra Keyblades_. No pudo recordar mucho, pero si recordaba algo.

"Recuerdo una sensación extraña." Dijo él. "Creí que era la energía de la _Keyblade_, pero ahora que lo pienso parecía diferente. Además, creo recordar una silueta cuando recibí la _Frozen Terra_."

"Ella es la diosa, o la _Guardiana _de las _Keyblades_." dijo Raphael, mirando al campo de llaves. "Ella está aquí, siempre, viendo si alguien es digno de portar una _Keyblade_ o no."

"Entonces… ¿ella eligió a Hao como _N-Warrior_?"

"No, en el caso de gente mala, la que los elige… es la _Keyblade_ misma."

"¿Eh?"

"La Guardiana se encarga de elegir a los guerreros con corazones bondadosos. Sin embargo, la _Keyblade_ puede elegir a su propio dueño. Si la _Keyblade_ cree que alguien con corazón maligno es digno de portarla, irá con él, aún en contra de los deseos de la _Guardiana_. Por supuesto, la _Keyblade_ misma puede elegir a su dueño si es de corazón noble, aún cuando la _Guardiana_ no lo haya elegido. Después de todo, aquí el que sabe mejor quien será el dueño de la _Keyblade_ es la _Keyblade_ misma, la _Guardiana_ solo ayuda a elegir y a fortalecer."

"Ya veo… es raro."

"Así estuve cuando me explicaron eso, hace más de cinco mil años." Dijo Raphael, sonriendo con cierta tristeza, recordando el pasado, sus maestros, y sus amigos… que ahora formaban parte de las energías de la galaxia. "Bueno, pero volviendo al tema, las _Keyblades_ de las _Magic Knights_ deben de estar aquí."

"¿Las de nosotras?" preguntó Lucy Shidou, mirando al hechicero.

"Así es; ustedes fueron destinadas desde su nacimiento a ser _N-Warriors._ Fue una enorme casualidad que se convirtieran en _Magic Knights_… pero es una casualidad que las beneficiará."

"¿Cómo nos beneficiaría?" preguntó Anaís con interés.

"Porque ustedes serán _N-Warriors_ que manejen _Rune-Gods_, algo que no se había visto antes. Ustedes tres son una nueva fusión de especies. En ustedes están los poderes de los _Keyblade Masters, Athena Saints, Shinigamis, Jedis, Siths, Dragon Knights, Saiyans_ y _Magic Knights_… ustedes tienen el poder de ocho razas de guerreros diferentes."

"Todo ese poder, ¿Dentro de nosotras?" cuestionó Lucy.

"¿Pero es seguro?" preguntó Marina, mirando al hechicero. "¿Es bueno que todo ese poder esté dentro de tres simples chicas?"

"El poder es suyo." Respondió Raphael. "Lo que quieran hacer con el es su decisión. Ustedes decidirán si querrán usarlo para la justicia o la maldad."

"¡Lo usaremos para proteger!" exclamó Lucy con determinación. "¡Protegeremos a los que amamos!¡Protegeremos a los que necesitan nuestra ayuda!"

"¡_Céfiro_ ahora necesita de nosotros!" exclamó Marina, igual de decidida que su amiga. "¡Este poder lo usaremos para defenderlo!"

"Lo usaremos para el bien." dijo Anaís, un poco más calmada que sus dos amigas, pero igual de determinada. "¡De eso pueden estar seguros!"

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Respondió Raphael.

Fue en ese momento en que las joyas de sus armaduras blancas, que estaban en el centro de su pecho, comenzaron a brillar, emitiendo un resplandor del color que a cada una la identificaba.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Anaís.

"Es… es un resplandor cálido." dijo Marina, mirando la joya de su armadura.

"Cierto. Es idéntico a cuando nosotras despertamos a los tres _Rune-Gods._" comentó Lucy.

"Ese es el poder de sus corazones haciendo contacto con sus _Keyblades_." Expresó Raphael, llamando la atención de las chicas. "Ambos están resonando, llamándose unos a otros. Ahora, _Magic Knights_ de _Céfiro_, _N-Warriors_ del _Nintenverse_; vayan por sus _Keyblades_ y tomen el poder que les corresponde a ustedes."

Las tres chicas asintieron con decisión y comenzaron a caminar las tres juntas por el sendero, siguiendo sus corazonadas, el resto del equipo quedándose en la entrada, esperando a que ellas regresaran.

"¡Es asombroso!" Expresó la Amelia, mirando el interior. "Tantas llaves… ¿Y cada una le pertenece a un guerrero de la justicia?"

"No exactamente." Respondió Raphael. "Como dije antes, las _Keyblades_ eligen a alguien que proteja el _Nintenverse_. Sin embargo, si esa persona decide que, para proteger el _Nintenverse_, tiene que asesinar a miles de personas, y la llave está de acuerdo, puede ser usada."

"¡¿Qué?¡No puede ser!" exclamó Amelia, mirando a una llave cercana a ella y señalándola de forma acusadora. "¡Deberían estar avergonzadas!¿Cómo que se dejan usar por un villano?¡Imperdonable!"

"Las _Keyblades_ tienen una definición distinta de la justicia, jovencita." Expresó Raphael. "Que nosotros los _Humanos _tengamos una idea de la justicia no quiere decir que todas las razas del universo lo tengan. Así como hay diferentes culturas en nuestros mundos con diferentes creencias, así lo hay en otros lados. ¿Quién dice que nuestra idea de la justicia es la correcta?¿Nosotros? Las _Keyblades _siguen sus propias ideas. Lo aprenderás con el tiempo, cuando aprendas a comunicarte mejor con tu llave. El que puedas usar el _Eavon Summon _no significa que te comunicas con ellas todo el tiempo."

"Eso espero." Dijo Amelia, mirando a Alan y Raphael. "¿Cuándo comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento?"

"Pronto, cuando las tres chicas obtengan sus llaves. Alan y yo los entrenaremos."

"¿Lo haremos?" preguntó Alan con confusión, mirando a Raphael. "Bueno, no tengo mucho que hacer, así que… bueno."

"¡Genial!¡No puedo esperar!" gritó Amelia, alegre por saber que pronto sería entrenada a usar la _Keyblade_. Alan sólo la miró con nerviosismo.

"Entonces…" empezó Lucy Heartfilia, caminando hacia una llave cercana. "Nuestras _Keyblades_ crecieron aquí."

"Si." Respondió Raphael. "Aquí se crean las llaves y esperan el momento indicado para aparecer frente a sus dueños, cuando sus corazones son lo suficientemente fuertes."

"¿Y no podemos usar otras llaves?" preguntó Gulliver, tomando una de las llaves sin llavero y levantándola… antes de dejarla caer por el peso. "¡¿Pero qué-?"

"Desafortunadamente, esa _Keyblade_ está muerta, por lo que pesa demasiado, incluso para un _N-Warrior_. La única forma de usarla de nuevo es otorgándole una fuente de energía espiritual, como un objeto mágico, para que sirva como _Keychain_…y también depende si la _Keyblade_ acepta dicho objeto. Muchas veces no lo hace, por eso es que hay muchas _Keyblades_ sin llavero."

"Vaya, algo quisquillosas, ¿no?" preguntó Kallen.

"Algo… pero así son las llaves."

"¿Y qué hay de las que están completas?" preguntó Lucy, señalando a una cercana que tenía su _Keychain_. "¿Se pueden usar?"

"No a menos que su dueño te deje usarla, que su dueño te la ceda…o que estés en un peligro mortal y la _Keyblade_ te deje usarla si es para el bien común del _Nintenverse_."

"De verdad que son algo quisquillosas…" comentó Kallen de nuevo, con sus manos en su cintura.

"Es una protección necesaria."

"¿Protección?¿Para qué?" preguntó Genki.

"Para que un _N-Warrior_ no obtenga demasiadas _Keyblades_ sin haber una razón. ¿Pueden saber porqué?"

"… porque el poder corrompe." Respondió Yusei con seriedad.

"Exacto." Dijo Raphael. "Una _Keyblade_ es un arma poderosa… y como todo poder corrompe, las _Keyblades_ no son la excepción. Si un _N-Warrior _tiene muchas _Keyblades_, comenzará a desear más, y más, hasta que incluso quiera tomar las llaves de sus amigos… aunque tenga que matarlos. Hace millones de años ocurrió algo así. Es por eso que las _Keyblades _deciden quién será su dueño y quien no, para evitar que sean usadas para conseguir poder en lugar de por el bien del _Nintenverse_… sin embargo, un _N-Warrior_ puede tener varias _Keyblades_ si estas lo aceptan como su dueño, y cuando las _Keyblades_ te eligen, es poco probable que te corrompa su poder."

"Interesante protección." Dijo Alan. "Pero, ¿Dice que pasó antes?¿Quien fue?"

"Un antiguo guerrero que logró obtener el poder de varias _Keyblades_. Lo llamamos '_The Legendary N-Warrior_, porque tenía esa habilidad de recolectar tantas _Keyblades_ como quisiera_. _Era tan poderoso que ningún _N-Warrior_ logró derrotarlo."

"¿Y cómo lo derrotaron?"

"Aprovecharon la oportunidad: Se encontró con alguien de su misma categoría."

"¿Quién?"

"_The Legendary Super Saiyan_."

"¡Woa! ... ¡Esa batalla hubiera sido épica!"

"Si. Durante su batalla, _N-Warriors_ y _Saiyan_ lograron derrotarlos, pero no se supo si fueron asesinados o sellados. Si fueron asesinados, entonces es probable que reencarnen. Si fueron sellados, entonces siguen vivos hasta esta época."

"Wow… que miedo."

"Por cierto Alan, quizás esto te sirva."

"¿Eh?¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó el joven, confundido por lo que decía el hechicero.

"Esto…"

Raphael sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecían ser tres cartas, una roja, azul y amarilla. Cuando Alan las vio, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sorprendiéndose por lo que veía.

"¡Woa!¡Esas son…!"

"Si…" dijo Raphael seriamente. "_The Egyptian God Cards_, los protectores del planeta _Duelmo._"

"¿Los _Egyptian Gods_?" preguntó Yusei con asombro. "¿Las cartas legendarias de monstruos de mi mundo?"

"Exactamente." Respondió Alan, ahora mirando a Raphael. "Si mal no recuerdo, ellos nos ayudaron también en la batalla contra Exus en el _Kingdom Hearts_. Siempre me pregunté como es que los invocaron a la batalla."

"Yo los invoqué. El _Faraón Atem_, hace cinco mil años, era también un _N-Warrior_ y podía controlar a los tres _Egyptian Gods_. Estos son los dioses de _Shadow Realm_, Alan, aquellos que estaban a cargo de nuestra seguridad, y unos de los dioses que protegen _Duelmo_, junto con otros más. Como soy de _Shadow Realm_, los dioses me conocen y es por eso que puedo usarlos en combate. Estas cartas vinieron a mi hace poco, quizás sintiendo que ustedes los necesitarán."

"¿Y quiere que los usé?"

"Si. Me dijiste que estos _Epitaph Users_ usaban colosos gigantes llamados _Avatars._ Quizás los _Egyptian Gods _puedan brindarte sus poderes y ayudarte."

"¡Genial!"

Alan tomó las tres cartas de dioses egipcios, viéndolas con detenimiento, sintiendo su poder. Sin embargo, al momento de tocar las cartas, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

"¡¿Pero qué?" se preguntó el joven, sintiendo como si algo dentro de él estuviera reaccionando. "¿Qué sucede?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _042-Crystal World- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

De pronto, el joven fue transportado a otro lugar, todo volviéndose oscuro en menos de un segundo. Cuando Alan volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo; estaba dentro de su _Dive into the Heart- Awakening_, sobre el enorme pilar que tenía una imagen de él en la cima, emergiendo de la oscuridad eterna.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó el joven con asombro, llevándose una mano al pecho. "¿Porqué siento este dolor en mi corazón?"

**_"Así que… tu eres el nuevo Guardian Chaos…"_**

Tres voces se escucharon al mismo tiempo, confundiendo al joven. Las tres cartas comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, dejando las manos del joven para salir disparado en tres direcciones. De estas cartas, tres enormes figuras se formaron en el cielo, haciendo temblar el lugar: eran un coloso azul con la forma de un demonio, un dragón rojo con forma de serpiente, y un dragón dorado con la forma de un ave gigante. Las tres bestias miraron hacia abajo, viendo al joven de gorra gris.

"Increíble." Dijo Alan con asombro. "Los tres _Egyptian Gods_: _Obelisk the Tormentor, Osiris the Sky Dragon_ y _Ra, the Sun God Dragon…_"

**_"Tú debes ser la nueva reencarnación del Guardian Chaos."_** Expresó alguien, una voz telepática que venía de _Osiris_, el dragón rojo.

**_"Nosotros somos los protectores de Shadow Realm y de Duelmo." _**Expresó _Obelisk_, el coloso azul.

**_"Para proteger ese mundo, te ofrecemos a ti nuestros poderes."_** Dijo _Ra_, el dragón dorado. **_"Sabemos de los problemas que tienen, y dejaremos que nos invoques al combate. ¿Estás dispuesto?"_**

"Si… ¡lo haré!" exclamó Alan con emoción… antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su corazón. "¡Rayos!¿Qué es esto?"

**_"¿Oh?"_** preguntó _Obelisk_ con interés. **_"Al parecer, hay alguien dentro de ti que no nos acepta…"_**

**_"Puedo sentirlo."_** Dijo _Osiris_. **_"El aura de esa criatura está dentro de ti. Nosotros siempre hemos estado en conflicto con ellos, a pesar del pacto de paz que tenemos. Es por eso que tienes esos dolores; tu cuerpo está rechazándonos y aceptándonos a la vez."_**

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Alan con confusión. "¿Quién está dentro de mí?"

**_"Lo sabrás pronto."_** Expresó _Ra_ seriamente. **_"Él no podrá contenerse cuando nos invoques. Pronto podrás liberar el poder de tu raza, humano del planeta Tierra."_**

Los tres gigantes se convirtieron en destellos de luz, haciendo que el joven tuviera que cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse del destello. Alan sentía que estaba despertando, regresando al mundo real.

"¡Esperen!" exclamó el joven. "¿Quién está dentro de mí?¿A que se refieren con el poder de mi raza?"

**_"¡Pronto lo sabrás!"_** fue lo único que escuchó, antes de que todo se volviera blanco.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _041-Garden of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)

En el exterior, luego de algunos minutos, la esfera de energía en la que estaba Alan estalló, liberando al joven, con las tres cartas aún en mano. El joven estaba respirando con dificultad, sujetándose el pecho con una de sus manos, recuperando el aliento.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Amelia con algo de preocupación. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Sólo… hablé con los _Egyptian Gods_." Respondió Alan, tomando algo de aire.

"¿Sucedió algo más, Alan?" preguntó Raphael, dándose cuenta de que había algo más que una simple conversación.

"Si, hay algo." Contestó el joven, comenzando a contarle lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Mientras Alan comentaba a Raphael lo que había pasado, dentro del <em>Salón de las Keyblades<em>, las tres chicas habían caminado ya unos kilómetros dentro del salón, tanto que ya no podían ver el extremo donde estaba la puerta.

"Vaya." Comentó Anaís. "Dicen que es un salón, pero parece un mundo entero…"

"De no ser por el techo, diría que estamos en un lugar al aire libre." Dijo Marina, sumamente cansada de tanto caminar. "¿Cómo es posible que haya una construcción de semejante tamaño sin tener muchos pilares?"

"La gente de este mundo está mucho más avanzada que el nuestro, Marina. Quizás ellos ya hayan descubierto como."

"Si, lo sé."

"¡Oigan!¿Lo pueden sentir?" preguntó Lucy, mirando a sus amigas. "Está cerca… mi corazón me lo dice."

"Es cierto, puedo sentirlo." Respondió Anaís señalando en una dirección, adentrándose en la selva de _Keyblades_. "Viene en esa dirección…"

"¿No me digan que tenemos que entrar ahí?" preguntó Marina con algo de temor. "¿Y si nos perdemos?¡Estamos en medio de la nada, rodeadas de llaves gigantes!"

"¡Vamos chicas!¡Entremos!" exclamó Lucy, entrando en la selva de llaves, saliendo del camino principal.

"¡Espéranos Lucy!" exclamaron ambas chicas, siguiendo a la joven de cabello rojo.

Las _Magic Knights _siguieron su camino, adentrándose en la selva de llaves. Unos veinte o treinta minutos después, las chicas aún continuaban caminando, mostrando ya mucho cansancio.

"Me recuerda a cuando llegamos a _Céfiro_ la primera vez. ¿Lo recuerdan chicas?" preguntó Lucy, la que parecía menos cansada… de hecho, no lo parecía.

"Es cierto; recuerdo que la primera vez caminamos mucho," respondió Anaís, riendo ante los recuerdos.

"Si… ¡Recuerdo las LARGAS caminatas que hacíamos!" Se quejó Marina, con el ánimo por los suelos. "Siempre lo diré: no estoy hecha para caminatas largas."

"¡Miren!" exclamó Lucy, señalando hacia el frente.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a correr en dirección a donde señalaba Lucy. Se detuvieron de golpe cuando algo frente a ellas llamó su atención: en medio del mar de _Keyblades_, había tres de ellas que estaban brillando, pulsando al mismo tiempo. Las tres llaves estaban casi juntas, tanto que casi se tocaban.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _157-Unyielding Wish-Instrumental- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Ok," Empezó Marina con confusión. "¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que nuestras armas legendarias de esta galaxia estén juntas?"

"Son muy pocas…" respondió Anaís. "Es muy extraño…"

"No es extraño." dijo Lucy con felicidad. "Eso indica que estábamos destinadas a ser amigas, de una forma o de otra. Si no hubiéramos ido a _Céfiro_, de todos modos nos encontraríamos cuando sacáramos estas llaves del suelo."

"Tiene sentido…" dijo Marina, con una mano en su mentón. "A veces el destino tiene una forma rara de hacer las cosas."

"Me alegra saber que estábamos destinadas a ser buenas amigas no importando lo que pasara." comentó Anaís, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Bueno chicas." dijo Lucy con determinación. "Saquemos estas llaves del suelo… juntas."

Las chicas se colocaron cada una frente a su respectiva _Keyblade_, ya que eran de sus mismos colores; una roja para Lucy, una azul para Marina y una verde para Anaís. Lo primero que notaron fue que el diseño de estas _Keyblades_ era muy parecido al de sus espadas de _Magic Knights_, tanto que, de no ser por los dientes al final de la hoja de cada llave, además de las placas de metal que unían la guarda con el final del mango, podrían jurar que son sus espadas, claro, un poco más cortas.

Al mismo tiempo, las chicas tomaron del mango sus _Keyblades_ y las sacaron del suelo. Al hacerlo, estas comenzaron a brillar, emitiendo un extraño sonido de resonancia. Inmediatamente, todas las demás _Keyblades_ cercanas a ellas comenzaron a brillar y a emitir ese ruido extraño.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Marina con algo de temor.

"Ese sonido…" dijo Anaís con interés. "Parece como si estuvieran resonando…"

"Las otras _Keyblades_… saben que ya las tomamos… y resuenan." Comentó Lucy, mirando a la selva de llaves que estaba a su alrededor.

"Parece como si estuviera alegres."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Marina.

"Es una corazonada…"

Las tres chicas alzaron las Keyblades para verlas mejor, leyendo el nombre de sus llaves; _Radiant Flames, Tempest Waters _y_ Calm Winds_… el nombre de sus nuevas armas que las representaban como _N-Warriors_, protectoras del _Nintenverse_. Al mismo tiempo, sus propias espadas aparecieron de las gemas de sus armaduras, antes de fusionarse con las llaves que sujetaban.

"Nuestras nuevas armas…" dijo Marina. "Se fusionaron con nuestras espadas."

"Con esto protegeremos _Céfiro_…" comentó Lucy. "El poder de las _Magic Knights_ y _N-Warriors_ se han unido."

"Espero que, con esto, podamos proteger nuestro mundo." dijo Anaís, cerrando sus ojos un momento. "Bien, regresemos ahora."

"Mas caminata…" dijo Marina, nuevamente mostrando cansancio.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar de regreso hasta encontrar el camino que los llevaría hasta la puerta principal. Luego de unos minutos… bueno, unas dos horas, las chicas lograron ver la puerta que las llevaría a la salida. Unos minutos después, ellas ya estaban en la salida del salón, siendo Raphael el único que las esperaba.

"¿Oh?¿Donde están los demás?" preguntó Lucy.

"Alan les fue a explicar unas cosas…" Respondió Raphael. "Ahora, debemos seguirlos para mostrarles como pelear. Síganme."

"Ok."

Y así, las tres chicas siguieron a Raphael, quien les mostraría la forma de pelear con sus _Keyblades_.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _133-Dr Light's Capsule- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X; Maverick Hunter X_)

En otra parte de la base, el Doctor Light, el científico más inteligente de _Novaterra_, nacido en _Replira_, se encontraba en su laboratorio, junto con otros científicos de distintas razas. Sin embargo, él estaba trabajando solo en un proyecto personal, mientras que los otros científicos trabajaban en nuevas formas de energía más eficientes que las actuales… aunque las actuales eran suficientes como para darle energía a un planeta como _La Tierra_ por miles de años. La razón, era para incrementar la eficiencia de las naves de combate, así como de las armaduras de los soldados de _Novaterra_, para prepararse para la próxima guerra que estará por empezar.

Doctor Light, en cambio, trabajaba en otros proyectos, uno que le había prometido a su creación, X.

Frente a él, estaban las partes de dos nuevas armaduras…

"Ya casi están listas." Comentó Light para sí mismo, corriendo algunas simulaciones en las avanzadas computadoras de pantalla de luz de su laboratorio. "Quizás estas dos estén listas para cuando X vuelva de _Replira_. Aunque creo que no terminaré la tercera, pero esa la tendré lista para otra ocasión… bueno, ahora solo falta-"

Entonces, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, llamando la atención del doctor quien, al ver hacia las puertas, supo que se trataba de su primera creación: Megaman, quien los miraba con determinación.

"Oh, Megaman." Expresó Light, caminando hacia el robot y abrazándolo con fuerza. "Qué bueno que volviste. Me alegra verte de nuevo."

"Igual a mí, doc. Me alegra verlo de nuevo." Respondió Megaman, sonriendo al ver al que fue su creador. "Doctor Light, tengo un favor que pedirle."

El científico miró a su creación con algo de interés. La forma en la que Megaman le estaba pidiendo un favor era extraña, puesto que su tono de voz era algo distinta a lo normal. Sea lo que sea, al parecer era muy serio.

"Claro, Mega, lo que quieras." Respondió el doctor Light, sonriendo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?¿Una nueva armadura como tu hermano?"

"No, no soy de esos que usan armaduras, aunque supe que estaba trabajando en una actualización para el _Rush Adapter_, ¿no?"

"Ah, sí. He modificado tus dos _Rush Adapters_: _Rush Power Armor_ y _Rush Jet Armor_, además del _Super Adapter_. Ahora, los tres te permiten usar tu _Mega Buster_ con más potencia, como si fueran una actualización y mejora como las que le hago a X, además de que no necesitas de Rush para activarlas, ya que se activan solas, como las armaduras de X."

"Entiendo, y gracias por las mejoras, Doc."

"No hay problema… ahora, ¿Qué es lo que me querías pedir?"

Megaman bajó la mirada, pensando si su decisión era la correcta. Lo que le iba a pedir no era fácil; cambiaría su forma de ser, quizás su forma de pensar… de hecho, él cambiaría.

"Doctor Light…" empezó Megaman, alzando la mirada, viendo a su creador con determinación. "Por favor… quiero transformarme en humano…"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira- <span>_

_-Hunter Base, 7:15 AM-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3_)

"¡Espera Zero!¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, lo estoy…"

A unas horas después de que llegaran y dieran su reporte a Signas, ambos _Hunters_ se encontraban ahora en el nivel más bajo de la _Hunter_ _Base_, donde los virus más mortales de ese mundo estaban almacenados. El guerrero de rojo caminaba con determinación, mientras que el de azul no tenía el mismo ánimo que su compañero.

"Sigo pensando que es una mala idea." dijo X, tratando de convencer a su amigo.

"Quizás lo sea…" respondió Zero. "Pero necesito más poder para poder hacerle frente a esta amenaza."

"¿Y debes usar_ eso_ para lograrlo?"

"Es lo único que se me ocurre."

Los dos continuaron caminando, antes de detenerse frente a una enorme puerta, con una cerradura electrónica. Luego de colocar algunos números en el teclado, pasar la prueba de retina, composición de cuerpo y energía que emitía, Zero logró abrir la puerta, que lo reconoció como _Maverick Hunter_.

La _Hunter_ _Base_ tenía en sus bases de datos la información de cada _Reploid_ en su memoria y así es como se puede acceder a cualquier cuarto secreto o especial. ¿Cómo es que X y Zero pueden abrirlos si ya no son los mismos de antes? Bueno, después de volverse humanos, Signas actualizó la base de datos con las nuevas características de X y Zero, para que pudieran abrir las puertas de la base... como lo está haciendo ahora.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un pequeño cuarto, similar a muchos otros. Sin embargo, en el final de este, en el otro extremo, había una pequeña puerta, Zero acercándose a esta y, luego de colocar los códigos correctos en la cerradura, la abrió, dejando ver un pequeño contenedor cilíndrico transparente, uno que tenía una cosa extraña: una esfera morada estaba en el centro del contenedor. Zero tomó este contenedor y la esfera rápidamente intentó asimilarse en él, siendo detenido por el cristal del contenedor, que era mucho más fuerte que un vidrio normal. El _Hunter_ lo miró por un momento, sabiendo lo que era.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó X nuevamente, sumamente desconfiado.

"No…" respondió Zero otra vez. "Pero… necesito esto nuevamente."

Zero miraba el misterioso objeto negro dentro del contenedor, que parecía reaccionar con él mismo, tratando de unirse a su cuerpo. El _Hunter _cerró sus ojos, antes de abrirlos y ver fijamente al objeto.

"Necesito… necesito de nuevo el poder del _Zero Virus_…"

**Fin del Capítulo ****31**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Mientras Kristal sigue entrenando a Ash, algo más está pasando ahí. ¿Qué sucede?

**Kristal:** ¿Quién eres tú?¿Que quieres de mi?

**?:** Probar tu fuerza…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: _**_Entrenamiento que continúa… un caballero de la oscuridad._**

**Kristal:** Esos hechizos… ¡Los conozco!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Analizando a Takato Matsuki.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Takato Matsuki-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.56 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 40 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada a catorce años años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Fire/Data/Holy-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 40,080 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 120,240 unidades.-_**

**_-Super Novan: No-_**

**_-Bankai Armor: Si-_**

**_-Eavon Summon: No-_**

**_-Accediendo a base de datos generales:-_**

**_-Takato Matsuki-_**

**_-Planeta de origen: Tamera.-_**

**_-Galaxia: Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Descripción: Un Digimon Tamer de su mundo, Takato, a los diez años de edad, junto con otros Tamers, se encargaba de proteger la ciudad donde vivía, Tokio, de los Digimon salvajes que entraban al mundo real desde el Digital World (South).-_**

**_-Sus aventuras lo llevaron al Digital World para proteger ambos mundos de la amenaza de un ser digital llamado D-Reaper, logrando derrotarlo cuando Takato tenía ya once años.-_**

**_-Dos años después, a los 13, Takato y varios amigos regresaron al Digital World para buscar a sus compañeros Digimon, puesto que la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos se volvió a abrir.-_**

**_-Pero, durante esa época, sus dos amigas, Juri y Rika, comenzaron a actuar de forma extraña, en especial con Takato y Henry.-_**

**_-Después de que se separaran de Juri y Henry, Rika comenzó a burlarse de Takato, tanto que él se vio forzado a declarársele, aunque Rika se burló de él. Justo en el momento en el que Rika se dio cuenta de que Takato hablaba enserio con la confesión, un Meramon los atacó, causando que Takato cayera a un precipicio.-_**

**_-Ahora, solo, Takato se encontró con Guilmon y ambos deambularon por el Digital World.-_**

**_-Ocho meses después de eso, Exus apareció y derrotó a Zhuqiaomon, por lo que Takato y Guilmon le hicieron frente. Fue en ese momento en el que los héroes de otros mundos llegaron a ese lugar, y Takato se unió a ellos para perseguir a Exus, sin saber que esta experiencia cambiaría su vida para siempre.-_**

**_-Recibió la Crimson Gallant Keyblade al ir a Shadow Realm con Raphael en el Keyblade Garden, y desde entonces se ha vuelto uno de los primeros N-Warriors del Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Analizando Armadura:-_**

**_-Nombre: Gallant Armor.-_**

**_-Armadura tipo N-Warrior-_**

**_-La armadura de Gallantmon es la armadura de un caballero, por lo que su resistencia es ligeramente superior al de los demás N-Warriors.-_**

**_-Datos Generales: Una armadura basada en defensa y ataque. Su Aegis Shield es tan poderoso como el Brave Shield de la Courage Armor, y Takato la usa muy a menudo para defenderse de los ataques enemigos, a diferencia de Tai que la usa muy pocas veces.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice: <strong>Disculpen la tardanza, anoche estaba cansado y decidí mejor subir hoy. Bueno, ¿que les pareció?_

_Cosas interesantes vienen en este capítulo, pequeños detalles que quizas sean importantes... o quizas no, eso veremos despues._

_¡La X wikia ha vuelto! Ya era hora, fui muy flojo por unas semanas, pero bueno._

_Sigo subiendo cosas a mi dA._

_Responderé los comentarios cuando tenga oportunidad._

_bueno, nos vemos luego =D_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	33. Cap 32: Un misterioso caballero oscuro

**_22/ABR/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

En _Céfiro_, Kristal estaba entrenando a Ash para que alcanzara el nivel de _Super Novan_, esta vez logrando su cometido, viendo al joven de cabello negro en un joven con cabello rubio. Ambos comenzaron a practicar, haciendo que Ash se acostumbrara a sus nuevos poderes.

Mientras, en _Novaterra_, las tres _Magic Knights_ han conseguido sus _Keyblades_, que se fusionaron con sus respectivas espadas, haciéndolas más fuertes. Alan por su parte, recibía las tres _Egyptian God Cards_ de parte de Raphael para invocarlas en la batalla contra los _Avatars _de los _Epitaph Users_. Aunque hubo unos problemas, ya que al parecer algo estaba rechazando a los tres dioses, algo dentro de él.

Por su parte, Megaman fue con el Doctor Light para pedirle un favor; que lo convirtiera en humano.

En _Replira_, Zero recuperaba un viejo poder suyo, el _Zero Virus_, y así poder tener los sorprendentes poderes de _Black Zero_, esperando que fuera suficiente para vencer a sus nuevos enemigos.

¿Serán estos nuevos poderes suficientes para que los _N-Warriors_ y las _Magic Knights_ puedan vencer a los _Phantom Knights_?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo <em>_32: Un misterioso caballero de la oscuridad._**

**_Galaxia: Dream_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

En el exterior del castillo, mirándolo desde lejos, una figura, con una imponente armadura verde con negro y algo de blanco, miraba a la gigantesca construcción, buscando algo en especial. Nadie en el castillo había detectado su presencia; él era muy bueno para cubrir sus pasos y para evitar que otros detectaran su aura, por lo que, usando los corredores de la oscuridad, podía ocultarse fácilmente. Él miró al castillo con detenimiento, buscando a alguien especial… hasta que lo encontró.

"Te encontré…" expresó el sujeto, antes de que un portal oscuro se abriera debajo de sus pies y comenzara a jalarlo, desapareciendo en las rocas. "Tú serás mi víctima; la prueba para ver si los _N-Warriors_ de esta época son lo suficientemente fuertes o no…"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cefiro's Crystal Palace, 10:36 A.M.-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

El entrenamiento de Kristal y Ash continuaba. Ambos, en forma _Súper_, se encontraban en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento atacándose unos a otros, moviéndose a gran velocidad por el salón. Los golpes de ambos jóvenes con sus _Keyblades _iban y venían con mucha velocidad y fuerza, suficiente para hacer grietas profundas en el piso si estos golpearan directamente. Poderes especiales también iban y venían, viajando de un lado a otro.

En el segundo piso, viéndolos desde el barandal, estaba otro grupo de héroes, observando la pelea. Dawn, Latias, Raichu, Blackrose, Kite y Ascot eran los que veían la pelea que ocurría abajo.

"No puedo verlos…" comentó Blackrose, esforzándose lo más que podía para ver si podía distinguir algo, sin éxito. Suspirando, la joven mujer volteó a ver a su compañero de ropas naranjas. "¿Puedes ver algo?"

"No mucho…" respondió Kite sin quitar la vista del salón. Sus ojos se movían muy rápido, intentando seguirlos con la mirada, algo que era muy difícil. "Sus movimientos son muy rápidos. Sólo puedo distinguir sus siluetas, no más." Expresó, mirando el lugar con algo de tristeza._ 'Si tan solo tuviera mi Avatar ahora… Si lo tuviera, tendría lo necesario para verlos a esa velocidad.'_

Cerca de ellos, el resto de los héroes del _Nintenverse _veían lo que ocurría abajo, también tratando de ver si podían observar algo abajo, con el mismo éxito que los otros dos.

"Vaya, no puedo verlos…" comentó Raichu, intentando ver algo.

"Yo apenas puedo ver algo." dijo Dawn, esforzando su vista. "Puedo ver las sombras de ellos, pero nada detallado. No cabe duda que la velocidad de un _Super Novan_ es increíble… aunque aún no me gusta el cabello de Kristal como _Super Novan_; es extraño que una mujer tenga el cabello erizado así."

"Y no es mucho…" comentó Latias, al lado de ella. "Al menos no es como el de los chicos."

"Bueno, yo me rindo." dijo Raichu, suspirando con desilusión. "No puedo verlos moverse a gran velocidad."

"Me sorprende que quisieras verlos entrenándolos." comentó Dawn algo sorprendida.

"En realidad quería ver los pechos de Kristal; como son grandes, de unos 95-96 si mi visión y cálculos no me fallan, no me sorprendería si se movieran mucho cuando se mueve rápido. Cómo me gustaría ver esas ubres rebotar a cada rato…"

"¿Ubres?¡Hey!¡Eso es un insulto!"

"¿Tú crees?"

"¡Sí!¡Eres un pervertido!"

"Y a mucha honra." Dijo Raichu con orgullo. "Bueno, si no puedo ver los dotes de Kristal bailar, me tendré que conformar con algo ligeramente menor pero igual de placentero."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Las dos chicas, recargadas en el barandal, no entendieron la indirecta del roedor eléctrico, así que no le hicieron caso. Eso cambió cuando las dos sintieron un escalofrió y miraron a su costado. El punto era este; Latias y Dawn estaban apoyadas en el barandal, ligeramente arqueadas hacia el frente, mientras que Raichu estaba en medio de las dos, un poco atrás de ellas. Debido a su baja estatura, el roedor eléctrico sólo necesitaba agacharse un poco para ver debajo de las faldas de ambas chicas y ver su ropa interior. Era obvio que, cuando Dawn se dio cuenta de eso, actuó de la forma esperada.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, ratón pervertido?"

Explotando como un volcán, Dawn descargó su furia en el pequeño roedor, pateándolo como si fuera una pelota de soccer… aunque la fuerza fue tanta que, si Raichu hubiera sido una pelota de soccer, esta quedaría hecha pedazos.

El joven _Hechicero_ Ascot estaba pensando en algunas cosas, en especial lo que le había dicho a Marina hace ya un día, cuando su concentración fue interrumpida por un _ORI_, _Objeto Raichu Identificado_, que venía hacia él directamente. El joven y alto (y para algunas chicas apuesto) _Cefirian_ miró con sorpresa a Raichu, logrando hacerse a un lado al último segundo, evitando el posible golpe mortal. Eso no salvó al _Pokemon_ de estamparse contra la pared con fuerza, quedándose incrustado en el resistente mineral de la pared. Ascot se acercó para comprobar si Raichu aún estaba vivo.

"Ah, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó el joven con nerviosismo.

"Eh…z-zi… egtoi ben…" respondió Raichu, saliéndose de la pared. Al hacerlo, cayó al suelo boca arriba. "Ha… no importa… logré verlos…"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Ascot con confusión.

"La ropa interior de Dawn y Latias. Dawn usa una ropa interior negra y Latias las usa de color blanco."

"¡Ah!¿Q-quieres decir que viste-?"

"¿Su ropa interior? Claro que sí. De hecho, he visto la ropa interior de todas las chicas de aquí. Sólo me falta las de Amelia porque es nueva, Presea y Blackrose."

"¡Ah!¿V-viste l-as de M-marina?" cuestionó Ascot con más nerviosismo, su rostro tornándose rojo.

"¿Uh? Claro que sí; ella usa de color celeste… y un estilo algo provocativo. Cielos, que chica tan sexy."

Y ahí fue cuando Ascot se desmayó… culpen a la imagen mental de Marina en ropa interior que se le vino a la mente, cortesía del _Pokemon_ eléctrico…

"Ah, ¿Fue por algo que dije?" preguntó Raichu con confusión. "Oh bueno… a seguir recolectando información…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Nintenverse<span>_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-N-Warrior's Nova Sky Tower, 8:10 PM-_

"¡Achoo!"

"Salud, Marina." comentó Anaís, mirando a su compañera, quien caminaba a lado de ella. "Ojala no te resfríes."

"No te preocupes Anaís, no es nada." Respondió la joven de cabello azul. "A lo mejor alguien anda hablando de mi. No sé porqué de repente me siento sucia."

"Alguien debe estar hablando de ti de forma pervertida." Comentó la joven de anteojos, sonriendo amablemente.

"¡Debe ser ese ratón pervertido!" exclamó la joven de cabello azul, cerrando los ojos con enfado, levantando su brazo y agitándolo con fuerza frente a ella, mientras una vena aparecía en su frente. "Me di cuenta cuando ese ratón observó mi ropa interior… ¡y luego se lanzó y restregó su sucia cara sobre mis pechos!¡Se merecía la tunda que le di!"

"Oh cielos, ¿A ti también?" preguntó Anaís, llevándose una mano a su mejilla. Marina la miró confundida.

"¿Ah?¿A ti también?"

"Si, también me hizo lo mismo; miró debajo de mi falda y luego se lanzó a mi pecho. Lo bueno es que no llegó, ya que Paris lo detuvo en seco… aunque, al hacer eso, él terminó tocándome al final…." Expresó la joven de anteojos, sonrojándose un poco.

"Ese ratón es una mala influencia." comentó Marina con algo de enfado.

"¿Pero de que están hablando?" preguntó Lucy, entrando a la conversación. "¡Pero si él es bien lindo!"

"¿Lindo?¿Ese ratón pervertido?" preguntó Marina con sarcasmo. "Cielos, nunca había visto a una persona tan pervertida como él en mi vida."

"Pero es que es bien lindo; es muy abrazable. La otra vez me lo encontré en un pasillo, con los ojos tristes de perrito a medio morir. Le hablé y me dijo que recordaba algo malo de su pasado, así que, para tranquilizarlo, lo abrasé con fuerza. El pobre lloraba tanto, que sollozaba mucho en mi pecho; movía su rostro de un lado a otro para tranquilizarse… y así estuvimos por una hora."

Las dos chicas miraban con algo de sorpresa lo que acababa de decir Lucy, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. La joven de cabello rojo no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Raichu, quien no lloró en ella, sino que más bien sentía el pecho de la pelirroja, una de las tantas victimas de las perversiones del _Pokemon_ eléctrico. Marina volteó a ver a Anaís y le dijo algo en voz baja.

"Estoy convencida." Dijo ella. "Lucy es demasiado inocente para su propio bien." Expresó… y Anaís sólo pudo mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa ante tal comentario.

Luego de unos minutos, las tres jóvenes seguían a _Master Raphael_ por un pasillo algo largo, de unos cien metros, uno que parecía más un puente muy largo que unía dos edificios, lo que se le hizo extraño a Anaís. Unos metros después, los cuatro pudieron ver a Alan y al resto del grupo recargados en una ventana abierta en el pasillo, dejando ver el exterior. Todos menos Alan estaban más que sorprendidos.

"No puedo creer esto…" comentó Kallen con asombro, sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

"Sabía que este lugar era avanzado…" empezó Gulliver, igual de asombrado que su compañera. "Pero no creí que hasta este punto…"

"¡S-sorprendente, señor Alan!" exclamó la joven Amelia, mirando afuera con asombro. "¡Esto es increíble!"

"Lo sé, también me sorprendió cuando lo vi." Respondió el joven de gorra gris, sonriendo un poco.

"¡Oigan!" exclamó la Lucy pelirroja con alegría, llamando la atención del grupo entero.

"¡Hey, chicas!" exclamó Alan al verlas acercarse. "Me imagino que ya lograron obtener sus _Keyblades,_ ¿No?"

"¡Sí, claro!" respondió con alegría la pelirroja.

"¿Porqué no nos esperaron?" preguntó Marina con enfado.

"Lo siento, estaba haciendo algo…"

"¡Oh!¡Cielos!" exclamó Anaís con asombro, algo que llamó la atención de las dos amigas.

"¿Qué te pasa, Anaís?" preguntó Lucy con confusión.

"¡Miren la ciudad!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la ventana, colocando sus manos en el barandal que evitaba que se cayeran. Y lo que vieron hizo que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente.

Edificios. Enormes edificios de cientos de metros de alto era lo único que se veía en el horizonte, la gran mayoría de ellos siendo más grandes del kilómetro de alto, mucho más altos que los edificios de su mundo. Las enormes torres eran de todos tamaños, formas y estilos, a veces combinando estilos de dos civilizaciones distintas.

"¡Wow!¡Increíble!" exclamó Lucy Shidou, asombrada por lo que veía.

"Es demasiado abrumador…" comentó Marina, dando un paso hacia atrás. "¿C-cuantas p-personas v-viven aquí?"

"Trillones." Respondió Raphael. "Trillones de personas viven aquí, tanto humanos como de otras especies pensantes. Todo este mundo, creo que el doble que el suyo, está cubierto por edificios, incluyendo el fondo de los mares."

"Una _Ecumenopolis…_" dijo Anaís, luego de analizar la situación.

"¿Una qué?" preguntó Lucy… la rubia, con confusión.

"_Ecumenopolis_." Respondió Yusei. "Un planeta que ha sido convertido en una enorme ciudad. Todos los ecosistemas han sido destruidos, pero el planeta se mantiene habitable."

"No fueron destruidos." Corrigió Alan. "Fueron enviados a otro mundo llamado _Eco_, a las afueras de este sistema solar."

"¿Pueden cambiar la forma de un planeta?" preguntó la guerrera del agua con asombro.

"De hecho, _Novaterra_ **_crea_** planetas, y los hace habitables para los humanos."

"Creo que debo sentarme…"

"Esta civilización es más avanzada que la de _Autozam_." comentó Anaís.

"Es cierto." Comentó Raphael, mirando al grupo. "Bueno, regresemos a la base, que Alan les enseñará algo interesante."

"¿Ah?¿Que nos enseñará?" preguntó Amelia con confusión.

"Les mostraré como sentir una presencia." Respondió el joven mencionado. "De esa forma, sabrán como sentir el aura de otra persona…"

"¿Algo así como ustedes?" cuestionó Genki.

"Si, y podrán sentir a otras personas, aunque no las puedan ver."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Marina. "¡Así no nos tomarán desprevenidas!"

"Pero será algo complicado." dijo Alan. "Esto no es tan fácil como cuando, por ejemplo a ustedes _Magic Knights_, Guru Clef les despertó la magia que tenían en su interior. Aquí deberán trabajar duro, aunque creo que lo lograran en algo de tiempo. Tendremos que usar la habitación del tiempo."

"¿Habitación del tiempo?" preguntó Lucy Shidou, confundida por el nombre.

"Es una habitación que conecta a otra dimensión, en donde el tiempo transcurre más rápido que aquí; un año en esa habitación son seis días en este mundo. Es bueno para entrenar."

"¿Y entraremos a esa habitación?" cuestionó Amelia.

"Así es."

"¿Cómo es esa habitación?¿Cómo funciona?" preguntó la otra Lucy, con sus manos en su cintura.

"Ok, lo explicaré fácilmente: imaginen que un universo o dimensión es una canica. Ahora, metan muchas canicas de diferentes tamaños en un bote. Más o menos así está compuesto el multiverso, o así creemos que está compuesto. Aquellos espacios que quedan entre cada canica lo llamamos _White Space_, que es una micro-dimensión donde se conectan las demás dimensiones."

"Una dimensión distinta… ¿pasando una puerta?" preguntó Yusei con confusión.

"Algo así. Bueno, creo que tendremos que mostrarles cómo manejar sus auras para que puedan detectar las de otras personas. Entrenaremos un día, así que será como unos dos meses. Sirve que se acostumbran tanto a la gravedad, cómo al uso de la _Keyblade_."

"Será divertido." comentó Anaís, sonriendo amablemente.

"No me hagan caminar más…" comentó Marina. "Creo que ya no podré caminar mucho…"

"Si es por caminar, no te preocupes por eso." respondió Raphael, activando el _N-Mod_ de su muñeca izquierda. Inmediatamente, justo debajo de Marina, un círculo azul se activó y comenzó a elevarse, haciendo que la chica cayera sobre el objeto.

"¿Qué es esto?" exclamó Marina con miedo.

"Es un objeto de transportación." Respondió el _Hechicero_. "Es como las motocicletas de su mundo."

"Wow, parece sólo un plato de luz…" comentó Genki.

"¡Podrían habérmelo dicho antes!" exclamó Marina con enfado. "¡Me hubiera ahorrado toda esta caminata!"

Y así, el grupo comenzó a caminar… bueno, los hombres, porque las mujeres decidieron ser llevadas por esos platos de luz… a excepción de Amelia, que parecía que tenía energía ilimitada. El grupo regresó a la torre principal.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Céfiro's Crystal Palace, 5:15 P.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _159-Mokona- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Kristal y Ash estaban tomando en este momento un descanso, ya que llevaban desde la mañana entrenando sin parar, tanto que no habían comido… para desgracia de los dos. Pero ahora, todo cambió, ya que los dos jóvenes estaban en la cocina, comiendo… no, espera, devorando lo que había en el lugar.

"¡Delicioso!" exclamó Ash, luego de devorarse un gran trozo de carne.

"¡La sopa también está muy buena!" expresó Kristal, comiendo de una forma que no era de una dama, ya que se engullía de un sorbo el gran plato de sopa, no dejando ni una gota.

Después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento, los dos jóvenes estaban acabados. Sus cuerpos aún mostraban las heridas del entrenamiento, a pesar de haber recuperado por completo las fuerzas. Sus ropas estaban algo maltratadas, a veces faltando partes de sus prendas. En Ash, él joven no tenía el chaleco azul que siempre usaba, ya que estaba completamente deshecho, además, la camisa negra que tenía debajo estaba rota de un hombro, y sus pantalones estaban rotos de ambas piernas debajo de sus rodillas. En Kristal, ella tampoco tenía su chaleco/chamarra azul y la camisa blanca de abajo tenía unos agujeros, mostrando parte de su piel. La parte más llamativa era la parte del escote, ya que este estaba más abierto de esa parte, dejando ver un poco más sus dotes a los hombres que estaban en el lugar, aunque ella misma no le prestaba mucha atención. De sus piernas, la derecha estaba casi intacta, pero la izquierda era otra cosa, ya que había falta toda la parte desde mitad de su muslo hasta sus pies, mostrando algo sus piernas, que normalmente no se veían debido al pantalón holgado que ella usaba.

Mientras ellos dos comían como si fuera su última cena, todos los demás se les quedaban viendo con sorpresa.

"Wow. Nunca había visto a alguien comer así…" comentó Dawn, sin apartar la mirada de los dos jóvenes.

"He visto a gente que no ha comido en días devorar lo que hay en un banquete." empezó Ráfaga con sorpresa. "Pero estos dos se llevan el premio…"

"Lo que no entiendo es como pueden estar tan delgados después de comer tanto." dijo Caldina sin creer lo que veía.

"Los _N-Warriors_, cuando están en su forma _Súper_ por mucho tiempo, gastan mucha energía, Giru." Respondió el pequeño robot flotante. "Su metabolismo se acelera, quemando todas las energías de su cuerpo, así como la grasa extra dentro de ellos, giru. Es por eso que, después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, necesitan comer mucho, giru…"

"Vaya…" empezó Raichu, riendo de forma maliciosa. "Y yo que pensé que toda esa comida que Kristal devoraba se le iba directo a los pechos. Creí que por eso sus 'ubres' son tan grandes y firmes."

**_-Fin BRUSCO de la música de fondo-_**

El sonido de un tenedor partiéndose a la mitad resonó en todo el salón, lo cual hizo que la atención de todos se dirigiera a la _Hechicera_… y se llenaran de terror por lo que veían. El aura de Kristal emanaba una gran cantidad de energía de odio, una que muy pocos sentían en ella. La joven miró a Raichu fijamente, con gran enfado y odio… incluso sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos, indicio de que la persona estaba usando energías oscuras.

"Raichu…" empezó Kristal, su tono de voz era muy frío. "¿Cómo llamaste a mis pechos?"

El _Pokemon_ eléctrico se veía muy asustado. Este era un nivel de enfado nunca antes visto en Kristal. Raichu la había visto enfadada cuando le hacía algo pervertido, ya sea cuando veía su ropa interior, tocaba su trasero o restregaba su rostro en sus pechos… pero nunca a este nivel.

"Eh…" empezó el _Pokemon_, sumamente nervioso. "¿L-les dije _'ubres'_?"

"Raichu…" dijo Kristal con frialdad. "Hay algo que no sabes de mi, y que quiero dejarte muy en claro, para que no cometas la estupidez de cometer ese error de nuevo…"

"¿Q-Qué es?"

"Es algo muy simple…" respondió Kristal… antes de alzar la mirada y ver a Raichu con tanto odio que, para él, parecía que era un demonio. "¡ODIO QUE LOS HOMBRES LES DIGAN **_UBRES_**!"

Acto seguido, una gran explosión ocurrió en el castillo. La respuesta de la _Hechicera_ fue lanzar a Raichu por la ventana… literalmente. El pobre _Pokemon_ eléctrico cayó de una gran altura, chocando con las salientes de la estructura del castillo, antes de tocar el suelo rocoso, casi a un kilómetro por debajo de la ventana por la que fue lanzado. Desde la ventana por la que fue lanzado, Kristal se asomó hacia abajo.

"Eso… dolió…" Esa fue la respuesta del _Pokemon_ antes de desmayarse y ser llevado a adentro por algunos guardias del castillo.

Kristal volvió a entrar, suspirando por lo ocurrido. El grupo entero miró a la _Hechicera_ con algo de temor, puesto que ella nunca había reaccionado así antes.

"Lo siento, me dejé llevar." Expresó la joven _Hechicera_.

"Ok… ¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Dawn, sumamente confundida. "¿Porqué te enfadaste tanto esta vez?"

"Es que siempre he odiado cuando los hombres les dicen ubres a mis pechos. Es algo denigrante... El último hombre antes de Raichu que me dijo así fue Steve… sólo lo dijo una vez… y aprendió a no volver a decirlo."

"Oh, vaya. Qué bueno que lo dices, para no decirlo en un futuro…"

"Oh, no te preocupes, Dawn; no me molesta cuando son mujeres las que las llaman así."

"¿Ah?¿Porqué?"

"Porque, cuando una mujer lo dice, lo hace por celos…" respondió Kristal, soltando una risa algo malvada.

"Ah, ya veo…" expresó Dawn, mirando a la joven _Hechicera_… o más bien, el área de su pecho. _'¿Cómo no quieres que hagan esa comparación cuando tienes cosas de ese tamaño?... chica vaca…'_

Unos minutos después, y luego de que se calmaran los ánimos, ambos jóvenes terminaron de comer… dejando una gran torre de platos sucios en la mesa.

"¡Mama mía!¡Si que comen!" comentó Mario al ver el tamaño de la torre de platos.

"Y aún así, se ven normales…" comentó Ascot, viendo que los cuerpos de Kristal y Ash no habían crecido en nada, y que más bien seguían igual.

"Esa si que fue una comida." dijo Kristal, satisfecha.

"Si. Hace tiempo que no comía así…" expresó Ash, golpeándose un poco el estómago. "Entonces, Kristal, ¿Seguimos entrenand-?"

De pronto, todo en el lugar se detuvo. Parecía como si el tiempo dejara de correr, con todos en el lugar permaneciendo inmóviles… todos, menos Kristal.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó la _Hechicera_ con confusión, viendo como todos parecían estar congelados. "¿Ash?¿Dawn?¿Qué les pasa a todos?¡Reaccionen!"

"No pueden oírte…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _050-Another Side- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Final Mix_)

Kristal se puso de pie, girando para ver atrás de ella, dándose cuenta de algo; un hombre estaba ahí, recargado en la pared… y no parecía ser alguien aliado. El sujeto misterioso portaba una imponente armadura verde con negro, una que cubría todo su cuerpo, no dejando ver ni su rostro. En apariencia, parecía que el sujeto no era mayor que ella, quizás uno o dos años de diferencia.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Kristal con autoridad, encarando al recién llegado. "¿Qué les has hecho a todos?"

"Nada." Respondió el caballero misterioso. "Ahora estamos en otra dimensión, donde el tiempo pasa más lento."

"¿Porqué?¿Qué quieres?"

"Probarte…"

De pronto, todo alrededor de ella se volvió negro. Cuando ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de algo que la confundía; estaba dentro de su propio_ Dive into the Heart_, el enorme pilar con la imagen de ella que emergía de entre un mundo de total oscuridad. Kristal se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de su mente.

"Así que, este es tu _Awakening._" Comentó el caballero misterioso, del otro lado del enorme pilar, haciendo que la joven _Hechicera_ volteara a verlo.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Kristal seriamente.

"Ya te dije: quiero probarte." Respondió el sujeto, descruzándose de brazos. "Mi maestro me envió para probar la fuerza de la _Hechicera_ Kristal del planeta _Shadow Realm_… y eso vengo a hacer."

"¿Probar mi fuerza?¿Porqué?"

"Porque lo quiere mi maestro…"

El misterioso caballero levantó su brazo derecho, señalando a la joven con su dedo índice… antes de que un destello oscuro hiciera aparecer un arma muy conocida en su mano.

"¿Una _Keyblade_?" preguntó Kristal con asombro, dándose cuenta de que ese sujeto, quien quiera que fuera, era un _N-Warrior_.

"Así es…" respondió el caballero, señalando a la _Hechicera_ con su llave. La _Keyblade_ del sujeto era algo simple: una llave de tamaño mediano, con una hoja negra y delgada como si fuera de un báculo, con los dientes dorados en forma de cúpula, con un cristal azul en este. El mango de la llave era verde, y estaba unido a la hoja por un cristal azul, mientras que todo era rodeado por una guarda dorada algo redonda. El _Keychain_ dorado con un cristal azul estaba unido a la llave por unos eslabones dorados. "¡Vamos!¡Muéstrame los poderes de la alumna de _Master Raphael_!... a menos que, lo único impresionante que tengas son esas grandes ubres que cuelgan de tu pecho…"

"¡¿Ubres?" exclamó Kristal, con claro enfado. "Puedes decir que mis pechos son grandes… ¡Pero ningún hombre les dice ubres!" exclamó, invocando con un movimiento de su brazo la _Sage's Stone Keyblade _en su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo en el que se transformaba en _Super Novan_. "¡Te haré que te tragues tus palabras!_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_" la joven _Hechicera_ se rodeó de luz rosada por unos segundos, y cuando esta se desvaneció, ahora estaba ella con su armadura de combate. Rápidamente, ella se colocó en guardia. "¡Te mostraré algo sorprendente!"

"Eso espero…" Respondió el sujeto, colocándose en guardia, en una pose similar a la de Vanitas, de _Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep._

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _186-Dark Impetus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Kristal dejó de pensar en el insulto y se concentró en el combate. Ese sujeto, aparte de usar una _Keyblade_, la armadura que usaba era similar a una _Bankai Armor_, aunque con mayor protección. Si conoce los estilos de combate de la _Keyblade_, no cabía duda que podría incluso transformarse en _Super Novan_… si no es que ya lo estaba.

"Entonces… empezaré con esta fiesta." Expresó el caballero, extendiendo su _Keyblade_ hacia el frente. "_¡MERAZOMA!_"

"¡¿Qué?" Exclamó Kristal, viendo una gran bola de fuego venir hacia ella. Rápidamente salió de su asombro y extendió su propia _Keyblade_, apuntando hacia su enemigo. "_¡FIRAGA!_"

Una bola de fuego salió de la llave de Kristal, dirigiéndose hacia la de su enemigo. Ambos ataques de fuego chocaron en el centro del pilar, creando una gran explosión de calor antes de disiparse.

"Interesante…" comentó el caballero. "Tu poder mágico es igual que el mío. Al parecer, si tienes algo más interesante, después de todo."

Kristal no respondió y sólo se le quedó mirando a su enemigo con enfado. Esa técnica… no era del _Nintenverse_. Ella recordaba que _Master Raphael_, luego de la pelea contra los _Mecronets_, le había comentado acerca de técnicas y hechizos de otros seres, y vio algo acerca de los hechizos de los _Dragon Knights_ de la galaxia _Quest_… y el hechizo de fuego que acababa de hacer ese sujeto era uno de ellos.

"¿Eres de la galaxia _Quest_?" preguntó la _Dark Magician Girl_ con autoridad, lo que asombró al guerrero.

"Vaya, vaya, si que eres lista. Y eso que dicen que las rubias de pecho grande son atolondradas…" Comentó el caballero. "Se podría decir que sí, soy de la galaxia _Quest_. Sin embargo, no soy un _Dragon Knight_ ni nada."

"Entonces… eres un humano de esa galaxia, que se convirtió en _N-Warrior_."

"Bella, inteligente y habilidosa." Expresó el caballero, colocándose en guardia. "Esto será realmente interesante."

"¡Veamos si esto te es interesante!_¡BLIZZAGA!_"

Una poderosa corriente de aire helado salió de la llave de Kristal, dirigiéndose hacia el caballero, quien respondió al ataque de la misma manera.

"_¡HYADAIN!_"

El caballero liberó una corriente de aire helado, que chocó contra la de Kristal y se cancelaron de inmediato. Sin embargo, esto no terminó ahí; Kristal aprovechó la cortina de neblina que se formó con el impacto de los dos ataques de hielo y dio un salto alto, pasando sobre la neblina, con la intención de golpear al caballero desde arriba, girando su _Keyblade_ sobre su cabeza con ambas manos y sujetándola en el último momento, dando un poderoso golpe vertical con ella, usando todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, el caballero sujetó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y bloqueó la llave de la _Hechicera_, con una fuerza equivalente a la de ella. La joven abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, puesto que, debido a su fuerza física, ella era incluso un poco más fuerte que los hombres, y el ver que este sujeto bloqueó su golpe así de fácil era confuso.

"No eres la única con súper fuerza, mujer." Expresó el caballero, antes de empujarla hacia atrás.

Kristal dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de mantener el balance. Pero el caballero, luego de aventarla, se lanzó hacia ella, queriendo golpearla con su llave, un golpe que la joven logró bloquear con la suya. El guerrero daba varios golpes con su _Keyblade_, sumamente rápidos y fuertes, tanto que Kristal, aún en su forma súper, tenía problemas para bloquearlo. Al final, los dos guerreros terminaron en un bloqueo de armas, mirándose fijamente y empleando todas sus fuerzas para tratar de superar al otro.

_'Como lo supuse…'_ pensó Kristal, mirando detenidamente al sujeto de armadura. _'¡Él está transformado en Super Novan!'_

Los dos se separaron casi de inmediato, creando distancia entre los dos. El caballero oscuro, sin embargo, no detuvo su ataque, reuniendo aura oscura en su _Keyblade._

"_¡DARK VOLLEY!_"

De pronto, el caballero comenzó a lanzar decenas de proyectiles oscuros, mientras él se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando. Los proyectiles, en cambio, eran rastreadores, así que se movían como misiles en dirección hacia a Kristal, quien los veía venir.

_'¡Esa es una técnica de un Keyblade Wielder usando el poder de la oscuridad!¿También puede usar hechizos del Nintenverse?'_ pensó Kristal, apretando los puños, antes de que decenas de esferas rosadas se formaran a su alrededor, siendo lanzadas hacia delante con un movimiento de su _Keyblade_. "_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

La _Hechicera_ liberó su técnica; centenas de esferas rosadas de energía salieron disparadas contra las decenas de proyectiles oscuros del enemigo. A pesar de ser más, las esferas de energía de la joven hechicería eran más pequeñas que los proyectiles del caballero, por lo que, al enfrentarse los dos, eran necesarios varios impactos de los cristales para poder destruir uno de los proyectiles. Como parecía ser el caso de la pelea, ambas técnicas terminaron en empate, cancelándose una a la otra.

Pero Kristal no se quedó sin hacer nada; casi de inmediato, ella levantó su _Keyblade_ hacia el cielo, con algo de electricidad rodeando su llave.

"_¡THUNDARA!_" exclamó ella, bajando rápidamente su _Keyblade_ con un veloz movimiento.

De la oscuridad que rodeaba el pilar, cuatro relámpagos descendieron, viajando velozmente hacia el pilar donde estaban los dos combatientes, serpenteando hacia el caballero. Pero el guerrero estaba preparado; extendió su _Keyblade_ hacia el cielo y, para sorpresa de Kristal, atrapó los relámpagos con su llave, manteniéndose en la hoja de la misma sin lastimar el cuerpo del guerrero. Entonces, el caballero, luego de tener la energía de los relámpagos en su _Keyblade_, dio un giro sobre sí mismo, antes de extender la llave hacia la hechicería.

"_¡RAIDEN!_"

Un poderoso relámpago, de la misma intensidad que un _Thundara_ o más fuerte, emergió de la _Keyblade_ del caballero, dirigiéndose hacia Kristal. La joven_ Dark Magician Girl_ vio con asombro el ataque venir, antes de mirarlo con determinación y, rodeando su _Keyblade_ con su energía mágica, recibió el ataque eléctrico de lleno, antes de desviarlo hacia su derecha con un movimiento de su llave, la electricidad del ataque impactando el suelo del pilar donde estaba. Kristal veía a su enemigo con determinación, con algo de la electricidad aún en su llave.

_'Nuestros poderes mágicos son muy similares.'_ Pensó Kristal, sintiendo como una gota de sudor caía por su frente. _'Podría tener ventaja por la Mahou Matrix, pero no conozco todos los hechizos de la galaxia Quest, por lo que no sé si él tiene algo similar. Además, conoce hechizos del Nintenverse. Si no hago algo…'_

"_¡BEGIRAMA!_"

Cuando Kristal se dio cuenta, el caballero ya había saltado y lanzado un poderoso hechizo de calor en forma de una esfera verde. Al darse cuenta, la _Hechicera_ extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente.

"_¡WATERA!_"

Del suelo frente a ella, se abrió un portal que dejó salir una corriente de agua fría a alta presión, como si fuera un rápido río. El agua chocó contra la esfera de calor del enemigo y, al momento del impacto, gran cantidad de vapor se formó debido a la evaporación del agua. Pero, para sorpresa de Kristal, la esfera de calor intenso estaba atravesando el poderoso chorro de agua fría, no perdiendo intensidad. Entonces, la esfera atravesó el agua por completo, saliendo a pocos centímetros de Kristal, quien miró con asombro lo que había pasado. Apenas logró reaccionar, usando su _Keyblade_ como escudo y recibiendo el hechizo de lleno, creando una explosión que empujó a Kristal violentamente hacia atrás. La joven rodó por el suelo unos metros, aún faltándole para llegar al final del pilar, antes de recuperarse de su viaje caótico y dando unas maromas hacia atrás y caer de pie, alzando su cabeza hacia el frente…

… sólo para ver al caballero justo delante de ella, en medio de un movimiento que, si se completaba, la golpearía de forma horizontal en la cabeza, lastimándola gravemente o incluso decapitándola.

Reaccionando rápido, Kristal se agachó, evitando el corte de la _Keyblade_ por poco, perdiendo algunos cabellos en el proceso. Ella aprovechó que su enemigo estaba con la defensa baja, así que, aún agachada, giró sobre una de sus piernas, usando la otra para golpearle las piernas a su enemigo y sacándolo de balance. Luego de que ella dio una vuelta completa sobre su pie izquierdo, Kristal aprovechó el momento, reuniendo energía mágica en su _Keyblade_ para darle una estocada con esta a su enemigo, quien caía frente a ella.

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_" exclamó Kristal, dando una estocada al caballero apuntando a su corazón.

Pero el guerrero desapareció en el aire, por lo que la _Keyblade_ y el hechizo golpearon el aire.

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó Kristal con confusión, antes de tener que saltar para evitar el golpe de la _Keyblade_ de su enemigo, quien apareció detrás de ella.

Kristal, luego de evitar el ataque, se fue a la ofensiva de nuevo, dando varios golpes con su llave, mismos que eran bloqueados por el caballero. Los golpes de ambos eran tan poderosos que la simple corriente de aire generado por estos sería suficiente como para partir una roca con facilidad… a un kilómetro de distancia, debido a que ambos estaban en sus formas _Súper_. Nuevamente, los dos terminaron en un bloqueo de armas, los dos guerreros sujetando sus _Keyblades_ con ambas manos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sus brazos temblando por la fuerza que aplicaban en sus armas.

"Parece ser… que tienes gran potencial." Expresó el caballero. "Al parecer, tus ubres no son lo único impresionante."

"¡No las llames así!" exclamó Kristal con furia, usando todas sus fuerzas para empujar al caballero, quien salió volando unos metros en el aire, antes de caer de pie. "¡Ningún hombre tiene el derecho de llamarles de esa manera!"

"Lo sabía; tus poderes aumentan cuando te enfadas. Por eso es que decía eso, para sacar esa fuerza interna."

"¡De cualquier forma no te lo perdonaré!¡Pelea!"

"A decir verdad, mi trabajo está hecho. He probado tu fuerza, y sé lo poderosa que eres y tengo una idea de cómo serás. Mi maestro estará complacido…"

"¿Quién es tu maestro?¿Es acaso un _Keyblade Master_?"

"No, no es un _Keyblade Master_… Es un secreto."

"¡Te obligaré a decírmelo!" exclamó Kristal, lanzándose en contra de su enemigo… pero este desapareció en un portal oscuro, dejando a Kristal sola. "¿Qué?"

"Fue un gusto haber peleado contigo, _N-Warrior Kristal_." Expresó el caballero, su voz resonando en todo el lugar. "Espero ansioso el día en el que nos volvamos a encontrar y pelear… porque ahí usaré todo mi poder…"

"¡Espera!" exclamó la joven, justo en el momento en el que todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

><p>"¡Espera!"<p>

"¿Ah?¿No quieres seguir entrenando?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Kristal parpadeó algo rápido al escuchar esa voz. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en el castillo, con la mesa llena de comida frente a ellos, así como varios platos vacíos en otra mesa cercana. Notó que todos se le quedaron mirando, confundidos por algo.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Mimi con confusión.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó la _Hechicera_, mirando a todos lados. "¿Dónde está ese sujeto?"

"¿Qué sujeto?" preguntó Caldina, llevándose las manos a su cintura. "Estábamos hablando cuando de pronto dijiste **_¡Espera!_** cómo si llamaras a alguien. ¿Qué pasó?"

Kristal miró con confusión a la mujer morena, antes de ver que todos la veían a ella con extrañez. Se llevó una mano a la frente, confundida por lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso eso fue un sueño?¿Una visión? … no, estaba segura que no lo fue, que todo eso fue real. Entonces… ¿Qué era?

"Quizás deba dejar de comer…" comentó ella, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Es buena idea…" expresó Dawn. "Quizás tengas pesadillas."

"Si, es probable." Dijo Kristal, poniéndose de pie. "Bueno, iré a dormir un rato. ¿Continuamos mañana? Segura que para medio día, Alan-kun regresara con los demás."

"Si, es mejor." Dijo Ash. "Estoy algo cansado. Dejémoslo para mañana."

Con esto dicho, todo el grupo se retiró del lugar, decididos a entrenar otro día.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Nintenverse<span>_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira-_

_-Maverick Hunters' Base, 03:35 PM-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _097-Hunter Base- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X Command Mission_)

_"¡Lo siento, Zero!"_

Zero abrió sus ojos de golpe. Había estado descansando un poco antes de reunirse con X y regresar a _Novaterra_. Estaba casi listo, y por eso decidió descansar, conectando un cable hacia su oído para poder grabar su sueño, ya que últimamente ha estado soñando con esa voz que le decía algo de un tigre cazador. Zero guardó esos sueños para buscar una pista.

Sin embargo, ahora tuvo un sueño… distinto a los otros. En el sueño que ha tenido últimamente, una voz le decía algo sobre un tigre cazador y su sombra. Sin embargo, en este sueño, ocurrió algo diferente: ahora vio a algo… o a alguien…

Una chica de cabellos azules, de aproximadamente diez años, con overoles azules y playera verde, apareció en su sueño, al aparecer pidiéndole perdón por algo. Ella tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, al parecer habiendo perdido algo de suma importancia para ella… algo que tenía que ver con él.

El único problema… era que él no la conocía, ya que nunca había visto a una chica con esas características, y la base de datos de su cabeza no encontraba similitudes.

… y sin embargo, se le hacía familiar.

"El mismo sueño otra vez…" comentó Zero, recordando que había estado viendo a esa chica en sus sueños desde que se transformó en _Humano_. "Si no es este sueño con esa chica de azul, es el otro con la voz que dice eso del tigre cazador. Bueno, al menos ya los tengo a ambos archivados para poder verlos mejor, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. Ya debo prepararme…"

Con esto dicho, el _Hunter _se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la pared cercana, donde presionó un botón, lo cual reveló que, detrás de esta pared, había más de lo que aparentaba.

Detrás de la pared falsa, había otra pared… con varias armas colgadas en ella.

Zero analizó estos objetos: al igual que X, Zero tenía a veces herramientas que lo ayudaban a completar misiones, pero mientras que X usaba armaduras, Zero usaba armas. Frente a él estaban varias armas que usó durante sus combates contra Sigma, incluyendo lanzas, navajas, martillos y abanicos, todos de energía. Además, estaban otros objetos, armas experimentales que Signas le pidió a Douglas crear para Zero, entre los que consistían una nueva lanza, tonfas de energía, cadenas de energía, escudos y demás.

Zero tomó un objeto en particular, uno color blanco, y lo activó, revelando que era una espada de luz como la que usaba… aunque la hoja era distinta, haciendo que esta tomara la forma de un triangulo. Zero miró esta arma, analizándola con detenimiento.

"_Z-Saber Mk II…_" dijo el _Hunter_ para sí mismo. "Aún usaré mi espada… pero no me haría mal usarla también."

Para esta nueva guerra, Zero se prepararía con más armas. Antes no creía usarlas, pero ahora, algo le decía que tendría que llevárselas para combatir. Es por eso, que decidió llevárselas todas, guardándolas en un dispositivo similar a los _N-Mods_ de _Novaterra_, que le permitía cargar con objetos sin problema. Después de todo, la tecnología de _Replira_ era también muy avanzada.

"Muy bien… ahora, la defensa." Comentó Zero, mirando a otra parte de la pared, viendo su defensa, una que no le guastaría usar mucho ya que, como el _Zero Virus_, era algo que le daba malos recuerdos, aunque no era tan peligroso. "Tendré que usarlo de nuevo…" comentó, mirando a este objeto…

… una armadura similar a la de Zero pero color negro.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, X, con su armadura puesta, estaba sentado en una silla reclinable, con sus ojos cerrados, aunque en realidad estaba sumamente concentrado… y el sonido que venía de su brazo izquierdo indicaba que era algo interesante…<p>

**_-Analizando datos de disco…-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Disco contiene un programa de actualización de armaduras y armas. La firma digital es similar a la usada por Doctor Light.-_**

**_-Escaneo indica que el programa es seguro de usar.-_**

**_-¿Desea aplicar actualizaciones?-_**

_"Afirmativo; deseo aplicar actualizaciones de armaduras… Mostrarme avances y avisarme cuando se hayan terminado las actualizaciones por armadura."_

**_-Entendido. Iniciando actualizaciones…-_**

**_-Actualizaciones en proceso.-_**

**_-Actualizando: Light Armor.-_**

**_-Avance: 1 por ciento.-_**

**_-Tiempo estimado de actualización: treinta minutos.-_**

**_-Tiempo estimado de actualización de todas las armaduras: ocho horas.-_**

**_-Próxima actualización: Giga Armor.-_**

"Gracias, padre…" dijo X para sí mismo. "Te prometo que seguiré usando tus creaciones a favor de la justicia."

Así, X se quedó un rato más sentado, porque en un par de horas, tendría que continuar con lo demás.

**Fin del Capítulo 32  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, es hora de empezar el entrenamiento… pero necesito entrenar a unos en especial.

**Genki:** ¿Este es la habitación del tiempo?¡Wow!¡Está totalmente vacío!

**Anaís:** ¿Y entrenaremos aquí? Será difícil…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **¿**_**_Los próximos Super Novans?_**

**Amelia:** Señor Alan… ¿Cree que yo pueda…?

**Alan: **Si, eso creo…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Analizando a Dark Knight.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Dark Knight-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.69 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 75 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada a diecinueve años.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Dark-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: Desconocido.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: Desconocido.-_**

**_-Super Novan: Si-_**

**_-Bankai Armor: Si-_**

**_-Eavon Summon: Desconocido-_**

**_-Descripción: un misterioso caballero que apareció frente a Kristal en Céfiro.-_**

**_-Nadie logró detectar su presencia, ni siquiera el mago Clef, lo que indica que este guerrero controla muy bien la energía que sale de su cuerpo.-_**

**_-Luchó contra Kristal al mismo nivel, usando hechizos que se usan comúnmente en la galaxia Quest, hogar de los Dragon Knights.-_**

**_-Aún así, se cree que no luchó con su máximo poder, por lo que es probable que hubiera podido ganar fácilmente a Kristal.-_**

**_-Analizando Armadura:-_**

**_-Nombre: Desconocido-_**

**_-Armadura similar al tipo N-Warrior-_**

**_-La armadura del caballero oscuro es muy extraña. Sus energías son similares a las de las Bankai Armors, pero más complejas. La armadura parece una especie de evolución de una Bankai Armor, pero los datos no son concretos. Aún así, el poder defensivo de esta armadura es superior a la de las Bankai Armor Normales.-_**

**_-Por el diseño de la armadura, al cubrir por completo el cuerpo, se cree que es por esto que no se detectó su presencia.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando Keyblade Garden y Keyblades.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Keyblade Garden y Keyblades-_**

**_-Descripción: El lugar de descanso de las Keyblades, Keyblade Garden es donde las lalves de los N-Warriors se crean. Hay una conexión entre este lugar y el corazón de todas las personas del Nintenverse, ya que, cuando este lugar detecta el corazón fuerte de una persona, comienza a generar una Keyblade.-_**

**_-La creación de la Keyblade varía en tiempo, dependiendo del corazón de la persona: puede tardar años en crearse, o puede crearse instantáneamente. Todo depende de la fuerza del corazón y la voluntad de la persona que la crea.-_**

**_-También existen Keyblades creadas miles de años atrás que permanecen en el jardín hasta encontrar a alguien con un corazón fuerte. Estas Keyblades pueden ir en ayuda del guerrero elegido antes de que este cree una Keyblade con su propio corazón. A estas Keyblades se les llaman Satellite Keyblades, mientras que a las creadas por el corazón de una persona se les llaman Main Keyblade.-_**

**_-Toda Satellite Keyblade fue en algún momento Main Keyblade cuando fueron creadas por primera vez para ser la llave principal de su guerrero en turno. Cuando el N-Warrior muere, la Main Keyblade regresa a este lugar a esperar a un guerrero digno para que la use, volviéndose así Satellite Keyblade.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, en caso de reencarnaciones, el N-Warrior puede reclamar su vieja Keyblade, que cambia de apariencia para igualar la apariencia de la reencarnación de su viejo dueño. Estos guerreros no pueden crear una nueva Keyblade, pero si pueden tener varias Satellite Keyblades en caso de que estas las elijan.-_**

**_-Ambas, Main y Satellite Keyblades, tienen las mismas características, solo que las Main Keyblades están más ligadas a su N-Warrior que las Satellite, por eso un N-Warrior solo puede tener una Main Keyblade pero varias Satellites.-_**

**_-Esto hizo que las Satellite Keyblades fueran más susceptibles… a la influencia del Legendary Keyblade Master.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> disculpen la tardanza, andaba ocupado en la noche y no pude subir capítulo. Un nuevo capítulo, con cosas nuevas: lo de la pelea entre Kristal y Dark Knight no aparecía en el capítulo anterior, así que es nueva. Luego subiré las Keyblades que me faltan por subir._

_Y recuerden, chicos: no les digan ubres... ya Steve y Raichu nunca más les dirán._

_Por ciero... ¡Rayos, Kingdom Hearts 3DS!¡Me copiaste una idea que tenía pensado! No diré más pero una de las últimas peleas se parece a algo que tenía pensado... bueno, al menos puedo usar su música._

_Más dibujos en mi Deviant Art, y creo que pronto pasaré unas imagenes que me han regalado hacia la página de mi comic, para que las puedan ver (porque Fanfiction sigue sin permitir ver enlaces)._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro Sabado... o Domingo, porque el proximo Sabado tengo fiesta._

_Sobres._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	34. Cap 33: ¿Los próximos Super Novans?

**_29/ABR/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

En _Céfiro_, Kristal y Ash seguían entrenando, queriendo incrementar sus poderes para el combate que se les avecinaba. Luego de entrenar, se fueron a comer, Kristal mandando a Raichu a volar debido a un comentario que no le agradó. Sin embargo, no todo parecía tranquilo…

… De pronto, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Kristal, al mismo tiempo en que un sujeto hacía su aparición en el lugar, transportando a la _Hechicera_ a su propio _Awakening_, dentro de su corazón. Ambos lucharon, Kristal dándose cuenta de que el sujeto misterioso era un _Hechicero_, un _N-Warrior_ usando una versión extraña de la _Bankai Armor_, y que estaba transformado en _Super Novan_, igualando el poder de ella. También, se daba cuenta de que sus hechizos pertenecían a la galaxia _Quest_, lo cual lo hacía bastante peligroso.

Pero, luego de luchar contra ella un rato, el sujeto desapareció, diciendo que estaba satisfecho al ver el poder de Kristal. Ella regresó al mismo momento en el que estaba con los demás, ninguno de ellos viendo lo que había pasado. Decidió pensarlo después, el grupo se separó, decididos en irse a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en _Novaterra_, el grupo se disponía a entrenar… y parecía que Alan tenía algo en mente.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo<em>****_ 33: ¿Los próximos Super Novans?_**

**_Galaxia: Nintenverse_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-N-Warrior's Nova Sky Tower, 9:00 PM-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _042-Crystal World- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

_The White Space_… ese espacio en blanco que hay entre dimensiones, una dimensión que es el límite de otra dimensión más grande. Un lugar vacío, blanco, cuya única construcción era una edificación con forma de templo avanzado en el medio de la nada, el resto siendo totalmente en blanco. Este edificio parecía más unos departamentos, con una planta baja que era cerrada, con una enorme puerta de vidrio que daba al exterior, hacia el espacio vacío. Todo el edificio estaba sobre un nivel más alto que toda la superficie del planeta. Un lugar vacío, sin ruido… sin vida…

… hasta que la puerta de la edificación se abrió lentamente.

Era el _White Space_ que estaba conectada a _Novaterra_, y la puerta que conectaba ese mundo con esa dimensión blanca se había abierto, y el tiempo se había sincronizado con el exterior. La puerta se abría lentamente, antes de que una persona entrara en ella, dando unos pasos antes de quedar a mitad de la construcción, viendo al exterior vacío.

"De vuelta a este lugar." Dijo Alan, volteando hacia la entrada. "Vamos, pueden entrar."

Con eso, otras diez personas entraron al lugar, uno de ellos siendo ya una persona mayor. Al ingresar, el resto del grupo, menos el adulto mayor, miró al exterior, asombrados de lo que veían.

"¡Wow!¡Está vacío!" exclamó Genki Sakura, caminando hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba al exterior.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Yusei, mirando a todo alrededor.

"Este es el templo que une _Novaterra_ con esta dimensión." Respondió Raphael, detrás de todo el grupo.

"¿Templo?" preguntó Marina. "Pero sí parece una especie de centro de descanso y relajación, como un hotel."

"Quizás así parezca, pero lo necesitarán."

"El aire está algo enrarecido." Comentó Kallen, tomando unas bocanadas de aire. "Cuesta algo más el respirar."

"Se acostumbrarán durante el tiempo en el que vamos a entrenar."

"Una pregunta." Empezó Lucy Heartfilia. "¿El exterior es respirable? Digo, es otra dimensión."

"Claro que es respirable." Respondió Alan, abriendo la puerta de vidrio. "Aquí hemos entrenado antes. Es seguro."

El grupo, menos Alan y Raphael, salieron del edificio al exterior, dándose cuenta de que la construcción estaba sobre una plataforma un nivel más alto que la superficie, y parecía ser circular alrededor del edificio.

"Realmente está vacío." Dijo Gulliver. "¿De verdad será otra dimensión?"

"Eso parece." Respondió Anaís. "Parece que este mundo se rige por unas reglas distintas."

"¡Entonces a entrenar!" exclamó Amelia con emoción. "¡Vamos a entrenar y así ser más fuertes!"

"Entonces salgamos." Dijo Marina, caminando hacia el exterior.

"¡Espera, Marina!" exclamó Alan. "¡No salgas todavía!"

"¿Por qué? Si dijiste que este lugar es res-"

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Marina puso pie afuera del círculo donde estaba el edificio, inmediatamente fue jalada hacia abajo, cayendo de cara con bastante fuerza, tanto que todos tuvieron que mirar a otro lado debido a que sintieron el dolor ajeno. Claro, Alan se le quedó mirando y, debido a su entrenamiento, pudo ver algo interesante.

_'Vaya… no creí que Marina usara ropa interior tan sexy.' _Pensó Alan con interés.

"Ow…" dijo Marina, intentando ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado. "¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué me siento tan pesada?"

"Oh vaya." Empezó Anaís, riendo un poco. "¿Subiste de peso, Marina?"

"¡No es gracioso, Anaís!"

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó la Lucy pelirroja, mirando a Alan.

"Se los iba a advertir." Respondió Alan, desde la entrada del edificio. "Afuera de este círculo, la gravedad está aumentada como mínimo unas diez veces, y se puede aumentar varias veces dependiendo de la persona, llegando hasta cien."

"¿Aumentada diez veces?" preguntó Genki con algo de asombro. "Parece igual a la Habitación del tiempo de _Dragon Ball Z_."

"Si, es muy similar..."

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" preguntó Lucy Shidou. "¿Entrenamos aquí?"

"De hecho, el punto de venir aquí es para poder entrenar afuera. El primer paso es que salgan del círculo y se acostumbren a la gravedad aumentada."

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó la otra Lucy, Heartfilia. "¿Hablas enserio?"

"Claro. Es el primer paso. Salgan del círculo y acostúmbrense a la gravedad, para que luego podamos empezar a entrenar."

"Suena divertido." Expresó Gulliver, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. "Vamos a ver qué tal está."

"Vaya." Dijo la Lucy rubia. "Será algo difícil."

"Vamos." Expresó Kallen, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. "No sabremos cómo será hasta que lo intentemos."

"Bueno, si así lo dices…"

"Un consejo." Dijo Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "Eleven su aura, así no sentirán tanto el jalón de gravedad. Suerte."

El resto del grupo caminó hacia el exterior del círculo, sintiendo el jalón de gravedad. Las _Magic Knights Lucy_ y _Anaís_ fueron forzadas a caer de rodillas por esto, aunque no cayendo al suelo como su compañera… o como Genki, Gulliver y la otra Lucy, aunque Genki, con pura voluntad, logró ponerse de pie. Yusei sintió el jalón de gravedad, pero logró mantenerse de pie aunque algo jorobado, así como Kallen y Amelia.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Mientras ellos intentaban acostumbrarse a la gravedad, Alan y Raphael se mantenían en la entrada, viendo las dificultades del grupo. Alan sonrió un poco, pero luego comenzó a pensar un poco, antes de mirar al _Hechicero_.

"_Master Raphael_…" empezó Alan, llamando la atención del _Hechicero_. "¿Podría entrenar usted a todos menos a Amelia?"

"¿Por qué a ella no?" preguntó Raphael con confusión.

"Quiero entrenar con ella para ver algo."

"¿Qué tienes planeado, Alan?"

"Creo… que Amelia puede transformarse en _Super Novan_." Expresó el joven, llamando la atención del _Hechicero_.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ella se puede transformar?"

"¿Te platiqué lo que pasó con Dawn y Mimi, no? El enfado de Amelia fue tan fuerte que lo sentí desde lejos, y creo que eso es suficiente como para que ella pueda transformarse."

"Si eso es lo que crees, entonces te dejaré entrenarla."

"Gracias, _Master Raphael_." Dijo Alan, mirando al grupo, quienes empezaron a ponerse de pie y a caminar. "Pero creo que tendremos que esperar uno o dos días."

"Claro…"

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres días desde que el grupo entró a la habitación del tiempo y ya todos se habían acostumbrado al incremento de gravedad, algunos con mayor dificultad que otros. Al menos ya podían correr rápido con una gravedad aumentada.<p>

"Vaya, aprendieron más rápido que nosotros." Dijo Alan con algo de asombro. "Se nota que son más fuertes que cuando entramos aquí por primera vez."

"Resultó difícil." Respondió Lucy Shidou con alegría, mientras daba unos saltos algo altos. "Pero lo logramos."

"Eso puedo verlo. Bueno, entonces empezaremos. _Master Raphael_ los entrenará en cómo alcanzar sus _Bankai Armors_… menos Amelia, quien entrenará conmigo."

"¿Eh?" preguntó la chica mencionada muy confundida. "¿Quiere que vaya con usted, señor Alan?"

"Si; quiero que entrenes conmigo a solas."

"¡Oye!" exclamaron Marina y Lucy Heartfilia, señalando a Alan acusadoramente. "¡Espero que no estés pensando algo pervertido!"

"¡Para nada!" respondió Alan de inmediato, algo nervioso. "Lo que pasa es que creo que Amelia podrá transformarse en _Super Novan_."

"¿_Super Novan_?" preguntó Kallen con confusión. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es una transformación de los _N-Warriors_." Respondió Raphael en lugar de Alan. "Cada uno que pueda portar una _Keyblade _es capaz de alcanzarla."

"¿Y por qué no nos entrenan a todos?" preguntó Gulliver.

"Se podría… pero es necesario un evento reciente que provoque un fuerte sentimiento de furia y que te haga enfadar mucho, y Amelia es la única que ha pasado por uno cercano… y no quiero entrenar a Lucy Shidou tan pronto después de conseguir su _Keyblade_, ya que la transformación provoca que la oscuridad de nuestros corazones se incremente, por lo que quiero que Lucy se acostumbre a su _Keyblade_ y las fuerzas de _Luz _y _Oscuridad_ se equilibren."

Todos miraron a Alan, no tan seguros de lo que decían pero no podían contradecirlos. Sin embargo, Yusei parecía mirar a Kallen, como pensando algo, antes de mirar a Alan.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¿Podemos entrenar con ustedes?" Preguntó Yusei, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alan.

"Siento que también podemos aprender algo."

"Bueno, si ustedes creen eso… Muy bien, entonces les mostraré la transformación del _Super Novan_."

"Ahora que lo pienso…" empezó Amelia. "No lo he visto de cerca."

"Tiene razón." Dijo Genki. "Lo veíamos de lejos, pero no sabemos cómo es de cerca."

"¿Enserio?" cuestionó Alan con confusión. "Vaya, y yo creía que sí."

"¿Cómo es esa transformación?" preguntó Gulliver. "Dicen que se les vuelve el cabello dorado o algo así."

"Bueno, se las mostraré… sólo asegúrense de elevar sus auras para no salir volando."

El grupo entero se miró unos a otros, algo confundidos por lo que Alan decía mientras él caminaba algo lejos de ellos. A unos diez metros de distancia del grupo principal, Alan se detuvo y volteó a ver al grupo entero.

"Muy bien… comenzaré."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Alan apretó sus puños y se encorvó un poco, comenzando a elevar su aura mientras gritaba un poco. Sabía que podía transformarse de golpe… pero quería sorprenderlos un poco. El aire a su alrededor comenzó a moverse un poco, forzando que las ropas de los demás se movieran también. El aura azul se hizo presente, mientras seguía incrementándose más y más, moviendo más aire de lo normal.

Luego de unos segundos, el aire que Alan expulsaba era tan fuerte como un tornado, y el grupo de héroes tenía algo de dificultad de mantenerse de pie, aun cuando estaban usando su aura de forma considerable.

"¡Qué poder!" exclamó Gulliver, haciendo todo lo posible por no salir volando. "¡Su aura sola es demasiado poderosa!"

"Y aún no ven la transformación." Dijo Raphael, sonriendo. El grupo entero lo miraba con asombro.

"¡Aquí voy!" exclamó Alan. "¡Prepárense!"

Con esto dicho, Alan expulsó todo su poder, creando una corriente de aire sumamente poderosa, que incluso hizo retroceder a varios del grupo, y que hizo que varios cerraran sus ojos por la explosión de luz.

Entonces, el viento se detuvo, y la luz retrocedió, permitiendo que todo el grupo pudiera abrir sus ojos… y al ver hacia el frente, los ojos de varios se abrieron aún más.

Frente a ellos, estaba Alan, con su cabello erizado, color dorado, sus ojos color azul, su piel más blanca que lo normal, con un símbolo dorado en su frente que brilló con intensidad, antes de desaparecer. El aura se había vuelto dorada, y ardía con intensidad, moviendo las ropas que el joven usaba. Alan sonreía un poco, viendo las expresiones de asombro de sus compañeros.

"Esto… es la transformación del _Super Novan_." Dijo Alan con algo de arrogancia.

El grupo entero, incluso las _Magic Knights_ que habían visto la transformación, vieron esto con sorpresa, puesto que no habían visto el momento en el que se transformaban. Todos veían esto con asombro… hasta que Amelia sonrió con emoción.

"¡Es increíble, señor Alan!" exclamó la chica con emoción.

Esto hizo que el resto del grupo saliera de la sorpresa y admiraran la transformación de Alan, algo que él estaba esperando.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Genki con asombro. "¡Se parece a la transformación de _Super Saiyan_!¡Asombroso!"

"Vaya." Empezó Lucy Heartfilia. "Se ve bastante apuesto así."

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Kallen. "Bueno… es cierto…"

"Así que, así se ve esa transformación." Comentó Yusei. "¿Y dices que todos podemos hacerla?"

"Todos los que posean una _Keyblade_ pueden transformarse." Respondió Alan, antes de regresar a la normalidad. "Cada uno de ustedes puede hacerlo, pero por ahora, de todos ustedes, sólo Amelia puede hacerlo. Es por eso que la entrenaré a ella primero en la transformación mientras que _Master Raphael_ los entrenará en lo demás. Claro, si Kallen y Yusei quieren entrenar conmigo también, no los detendré."

"Entonces… ¿Nos dividimos?" preguntó Anaís.

"Si… entonces, nos vemos luego. Amelia, Kallen y Yusei, vengan conmigo."

Así, el grupo se separó en dos, unos siguiendo a Alan y otros a Raphael, cada uno empezando a entrenar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _103-Momentary Peace- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2_)

Una semana después, Alan miraba como Amelia, Kallen y Yusei elevaban su aura con fuerza por unos segundos, antes de disminuirla de golpe, los tres de ellos respirando con dificultad.

"Así no se hace." Expresó Alan seriamente. "Uno se transforma en _Super Novan_ cuando se enfada, no cuando expulsa su aura… al menos no la primera vez."

"Es más difícil de lo que creí." Comentó Kallen, respirando con dificultad. "Me enfado, pero no lo logro."

"Concéntrate en el enfado, no en la expulsión de energía. La transformación es la que liberará la energía, no ustedes."

"Es algo difícil para nosotros." Dijo Yusei, poniéndose de pie. "No es de mi sentir odio por alguien."

"Sólo será una vez, aunque admito que es muy difícil alcanzarlo por primera vez. No se preocupen, lo lograrán."

"Puede que esto vaya en contra de la justicia y bondad…" empezó Amelia, el fuego de la justicia ardiendo en sus ojos. "¡Pero demostraré que puedo usar este odio para la justicia!"

"Que extrañas cosas dices, Amelia… pero bueno, si eso lo crees. Inténtalo de nuevo."

"¡Sí!"

Amelia volvió a concentrarse, intentando recordar lo que había pasado en _Céfiro_ con sus amigas.

"Concéntrate en los sujetos." Dijo Alan, viendo como Amelia se concentraba. "Piensa en lo que hicieron, en lo que pasaron… concéntrate en las dos personas y dirige tu enfado y odio hacia ellos."

Yusei y Kallen vieron esto, mirando atentamente a su compañera, y notando que el aura de ella comenzó a crecer un poco… aunque no era igual a cuando ella lo expulsaba conscientemente.

Amelia recordó lo que Latias le había mostrado, incluyendo la pelea desde el punto de vista de Dawn y Mimi, y recordó como los infectados Orca y Balmung las atacaban y las dejaban al borde de la muerte. Su furia comenzó a incrementarse más y más, y su aura se hacía más y más grande. Fue en ese momento en el que Alan hizo un comentario…

"Imagina… que ellos las hubieran matado…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _086-Soldier Dream Instrumental- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Al escuchar esto, la furia de Amelia se incrementó de forma considerable, llegando a un punto máximo, nunca antes habiendo sentido un odio de esa magnitud.

Entonces, ante la mirada de los tres, el cabello de Amelia se levantó y se volvió dorado, así como su aura comenzó a cambiar de color y a expulsar gran cantidad de aire hacia sus alrededores. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron amarillos, indicio de que la furia estaba controlándola.

"Lo logró…" comentó Kallen con asombro. "De verdad era posible."

"Bien hecho, Amelia." Dijo Alan, sonriendo con satisfacción. "Por fin te transformaste." Dijo, antes de darse cuenta que Amelia parecía tener dificultades para mantener la transformación. "Escúchame, Amelia: trata que controlar tus sentimientos y tranquilízate, pero no pierdas la transformación. Controla tus emociones y relájate, pero no tan rápido o perderás la transformación."

Kallen y Yusei miraban esto con asombro, viendo como su amiga parecía comenzar a calmarse, aun manteniendo la transformación, aunque la expulsión de aura era menor. Sin embargo, sin razón aparente, la transformación se canceló y Amelia perdió el control, cayendo de frente, usando sus brazos para no caer al suelo. La joven respiraba con dificultad, mirando al suelo con algo de temor.

"Se sintió… horrible…" dijo la joven entre bocanadas.

"Es porque no lograste controlar tus sentimientos." Dijo Alan, llamando la atención de la joven. "Pero no te preocupes; cuando logres controlarlos, podrás transformarte por completo."

"¿Usted cree, señor Alan?"

"¡Claro que sí!¡Yo pasé por eso!¡Así que inténtalo de nuevo!"

"¡Claro!" exclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie.

"Kallen, Yusei." Dijo Alan, mirando a los mencionados. "Hagan lo que hizo Amelia, lo necesario para mantener la transformación. Cuando lo logren, podrán transformarse a voluntad. Pero traten de que el odio no contamine sus corazones tanto: demasiado odio en ellos sería muy malo para sus cuerpos."

"¡Claro!" exclamó Yusei, poniéndose de pie. "Lo intentaremos."

Y con esto dicho, el grupo continuó entrenando, intentando alcanzar la transformación.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Céfiro's Crystal Palace, 10:20 A.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Era de mañana en el castillo, y parecía que sería un día normal, el grupo reunido en la sala de entrenamiento, donde Kristal y Ash parecían que iban a empezar a entrenar, con el resto del grupo viendo desde el segundo piso.

"Muy bien." Dijo Kristal, colocándose en guardia y transformándose en _Super Novan_. "¿Listo, Ash?"

"¡Claro!" exclamó el joven, también transformándose. "¡Siempre estoy list-!"

_-FLASH!-_

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

De pronto, un destello golpeó las mentes de aquellos que podían sentir las presencias, causando que todos ellos se tensaran y callaran.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kristal deteniéndose en el acto y poniéndose de pie.

"Esas presencias…" comentó Kite, mirando hacia el exterior del castillo.

"Puedo sentirlas." dijo Ash con seriedad.

"¡Giru, giru!¡Peligro, peligro!" exclamó el robot, su cuerpo temblando por ansiedad y temor.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Aquellos que no podían sentir las presencias de otros miraron a los que sí podían con confusión.

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Ráfaga al ver la reacción de los otros héroes.

"Los _Phantom Knights_… ¡ahí vienen!" exclamó Kristal, alertando a todo el grupo.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Sí. Podemos sentirlos: están cerca."

"¿Los puedes sentir, Kite?" preguntó Blackrose a su compañero, quien miraba con seriedad al exterior.

"Si, puedo sentirlos." Respondió el joven. "Son seis en total… no, espera, siete… y son muy fuertes. Deben ser _Phantom Knights._"

_"¡Atención todos!"_De pronto, la voz de Guru Clef se escuchó por todo el salón, llamando la atención de todos._ "Necesito que vengan al salón del trono, ¡Ahora!"_

"¡Vamos para allá!" exclamó Dawn, mirando a todo el grupo. "¡Vámonos todos!"

Así, todos los que estaban en la sala de entrenamiento salieron de esta, dirigiéndose hacia el salón del trono. Unos minutos después, todos estaban entrando en el salón del trono, donde los demás los estaban esperando.

"¿Qué sucede, Guru Clef?" Preguntó Caldina con confusión.

"Puedo sentir las presencias de siete _Phantom Knights_ cerca de aquí." Respondió el _Hechicero_ con seriedad. "Se acercan rápidamente, y están por llegar al castillo. ¡Debemos detenerlos!"

"Quizás sean demasiados para que podamos controlarlos." comentó Takato. "Sólo tenemos a Kristal y a Ash que pueden volverse _Super Novans_; los demás no podemos hacer eso."

"Además…" comenzó Ascot. "Las _Magic Knights_ no están aquí, así que tampoco tenemos a los _Rune-Gods_ que nos defiendan."

"Lo sé." expresó Clef, cerrando sus ojos, meditando la situación. "Debieron sentir que las chicas y los cuatro jóvenes regresaron al _Nintenverse_ y decidieron atacar."

"¿A casi dos días después de que se fueron?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

"Quizás se tardaron en prepararse… o querían cerciorarse de que se habían ido en realidad."

"¿Ahora qué?" cuestionó Latias con algo de miedo, mirando a todo el grupo.

"Ahora… ¡patearemos traseros!" Exclamó Tai, chocando sus puños con fuerza. "¡Aunque no seamos tan fuertes, podremos vencerlos!"

"¡Estoy contigo!" exclamó Paris. "¡Yo también lucharé!"

"¡Y yo!" expresó Ráfaga con determinación.

"¡Cuenten conmigo!" dijo Ascot también dando un paso al frente.

"No." Dijo Clef secamente, haciendo que los tres hombres lo miraran con confusión. "Los _Phantom Knights_ son extremadamente fuertes. Aunque ustedes sean los guerreros más fuertes de _Céfiro_, no podrán hacer nada contra ellos."

"Maestro Clef, ¿Insinúa que seremos estorbos?" preguntó Paris con confusión.

"Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Ráfaga, Paris y Ascot; les ordeno que se queden a cuidar el castillo. No sabemos si estos sujetos nos volverán a atacar con _Heartless_. De ser así, su misión es la de proteger a la gente del castillo. Dejemos que nuestros aliados se encarguen de los _Phantom Knights_."

"No me agrada la idea… pero tiene razón." Expresó el príncipe de _Céfiro_, apretando los puños. "De acuerdo, maestro Clef; protegeremos el castillo."

"Entonces, nosotros también entraremos a combatir afuera." dijo Kite seriamente. "Ustedes nos recibieron aquí, así que lucharemos para pagarles."

"Si, les agradeceré por el baño caliente." expresó Blackrose, guiñando un ojo. "Hace tiempo que no tenía uno: todos habían sido en cascadas o ríos…"

"Muchas gracias a los dos." Comentó Clef. "Serán de gran ayuda. Los _Phantom Knights_ se acercan. ¡Prepárense!"

"Bien, ¡Vayamos a recibirlos!" Exclamó Kristal, mirando al grupo.

Los jóvenes se preparaban para pelear. Kristal, Dawn, Mimi, Latias, Tai, Takato, Ash, Mario, Kite y Blackrose corrieron para salir del castillo, encontrándose con Raichu en el camino, quien luego los siguió.

La pelea por _Céfiro_ estaba por continuar…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _175-New Wars Comes Up (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

En el exterior del castillo, a unos kilómetros al sur, siete guerreros permanecían sobre una enorme roca, mirando el castillo de _Céfiro_ a lo lejos. Los siete guerreros, tres _Epitaph Users_ y cuatro _God Warriors_, estaban planeando su ataque.

"Parece que ya nos detectaron." Comentó Lock de _Phecda Gamma_.

"¡Ha! Muy bien, que se preparen, así esto será divertido." dijo Warlene de _Alioth Epsilon_, sonriendo sádicamente.

"Hehe, por eso me gustas mucho." Expresó Korz de _Megres Delta_, sujetando a la mujer _God Warrior_ de la cintura con fuerza.

"Oh, Korzy-Kun." Expresó la chica, haciendo que Lock moviera la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiéndose algo apenado por sus compañeros.

"Ah, el amor." dijo Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_, mirando a sus compañeros. "Me dan ganas de tocar mi arpa para ustedes."

"Por favor, no lo hagas…" comentó Lock, el gran _God Warrior_, con una palma sobre su rostro en señal de vergüenza.

Cerca de ellos, Kuhn reía por lo que sus compañeros hacían.

"Hay esos dos…" dijo el _Steam Gunner_ de cabello azul y traje amarillo. "Qué bueno que me enteré antes. Si no, hubiera pedido a Warlene una cita… y Korz me hubiera matado. ¿No lo crees Pi?"

El joven volteó sonriente a ver a su bastante proporcionada compañera de cabello rosado… pero esta sólo se quedó mirando al castillo sin decir nada.

"¿Pi?" preguntó Kuhn, llamando la atención de su compañera.

"Así que… ahí está esa chica." Comentó la mujer de anteojos, sin apartar su mirada del castillo.

"¿Te refieres a la que peleó contra Yata?"

"Se llama Kristal, la vimos por la pantalla. Recuerda que me estabas diciendo lo hermosa que era."

"¡Haha, es cierto!¿Acaso estás celosa?"

"Para nada; esa mujer… si ella no me dice lo que le pasó al Señor Yata, juro que la mataré."

"Pi…"

"Ella ahora está sufriendo…"

El joven de cabello azul volteó para ver a su otro compañero _Epitaph_; Endrance, quien se colocó a su lado.

"¿Sufriendo?" preguntó Kuhn, viendo a Pi alejarse un poco.

"Ella no quiere ser pesimista." Respondió Endrance en un tono de voz muy particular. "Pero su corazón sufre porque tiene en mente la posibilidad de que el objeto de su cariño ya no esté en este mundo."

"Ella… de verdad quiere a Yata. ¿No?" preguntó Kuhn con algo de melancolía.

"Si, pero no de la manera que una pareja se ama: él es una especie de padre… quizás algo más allá que las personas normales no pueden entender."

"¿Y acaso tu si?"

"Ella y yo nos parecemos en algo…" dijo Endrance, moviendo unos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás. "Hemos estado solos desde que tenemos memoria… pero pronto los dos logramos algo de alivio en nuestros corazones… yo cuando **_Ella_** vino a mí."

Kuhn suspiró. Otra vez Endrance estaba hablando de alguien más. Él no la conocía, Haseo no la conocía… cielos, es probable que incluso Polaris no la conociera. Pero Endrance siempre se refería a esta persona, la que llenó el vacío de su corazón, como **_Ella_**. Nunca mencionaba su nombre, o como era ella, pero siempre la llamaba así. Kuhn no entendía… y quizás ninguno de los otros _Epitaph Users_ tampoco lo entendía.

"Si, pero entonces… **_Ella _**me dejé." dijo Endrance, abrazándose a sí mismo para no sentirse solo. "No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente fuerte?¿Se cansó de mí?¿Es mi culpa?"

"Eh, Endrance… amigo, lo siento por eso." Comentó Kuhn, no sabiendo que más decir.

"No importa." dijo el hombre de cabello azul plateado. "Porque luego… Haseo apareció y llenó ese vacío que estaba en mi corazón."

"Eh, claro…" dijo Kuhn, alejándose un poco de su amigo de 'ideas extrañas'. "Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?"

Todos los demás le hicieron caso a Kuhn y comenzaron a avanzar más rápido hacia el castillo, sin darse cuenta de que, detrás de ellos, había otra figura… de una mujer… con varios puntos negros que salían de detrás de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Nintenverse<span>_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira-_

_-Maverick Hunters' Base, 05:35 PM-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _097-Hunter Base- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X Command Mission_)

X y Zero, los dos _Maverick Hunters_ convertidos en _Humanos_, estaban caminando por los pasillos de la _Hunter_ _Base_, preparándose para regresar a _Novaterra_.

"Hemos terminado con todo lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, ¿No?" preguntó X a su compañero.

"Si…" respondió Zero. "Ya recupere el _Zero Virus_ y tu mejoraste tus armaduras. Ahora sólo nos queda regresar."

"Bien, es hora de regresar. ¡Vamos Zero, no perdamos tiempo!" exclamó el _Hunter_ azul con algo de ansiedad.

"¿Estás bien, X? Te noto algo… ansioso…"

"¿Ah?¿Tú crees?" preguntó X, mirando a su compañero con curiosidad. "No sé que será…"

"No… ¿No me digas que es por Lucy?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó el ex-_Reploid_ con algo de sorpresa y confusión.

"No puedes engañarme, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Puedo leerte como un libro abierto. Parece que ella tiene un impacto en ti, amigo."

"¿Impacto?"

"Al parecer, le gustas mucho…"

"¿De verdad? Ni me he fijado." Expresó X, pensando un poco.

"Bueno, para serte franco, no sé si le gustas mucho o te admira demasiado; Sólo sé que te mira de cierta forma, muy atentamente cuando no estás mirando."

"¿Enserio? No sé qué decir…" dijo X apenado, llevándose una mano a su nuca, mirando hacia abajo. "Ella se me hace linda, pero no sé si al punto en que me guste."

"No soy de los que normalmente dicen esto, pero… piénsalo." Expresó Zero, caminando a lado de X. "Vamos; hay que prepararnos para regresar…"

Y así, los dos _Hunters_ continuaron con sus labores, antes de tener que regresar a _Novaterra_…

**Fin del Capítulo 33**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Kristal, muchachos, tengan cuidado… los _Phantom Knights_ están en la puerta del castillo. Cuídense…

**Pi:** ¡Tú!¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste al Señor Yata!

**Kristal:** ¿Ah? Pero si no he hecho nada.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **El Ocaso de una Nueva Batalla.**_

**Lucy:** Al fin lo entiendo… X… él me gusta mucho…

**Alan: **Parece que alguien ya logró resolver sus sentimientos…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Ahora no hay X-pedia... flojera de nuevo.  
><em>

_Nuevo capítulo, con ciertas cosas extras. ¿Que les pareció?  
><em>

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir... nos vemos el otro Sabado. Sobres =D  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	35. Cap 34: El Ocaso de una Nueva Batalla

**_06/MAY/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

En _Novaterra_, el grupo entero entró a la habitación del tiempo, donde los nuevos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la gravedad. Alan decidió entrenar a Amelia a transformarse en _Super Novan_, debido a la experiencia "traumática" por la que pasó cuando Orca y Balmung estuvieron a punto de matar a Dawn y Mimi. Yusei dijo que Kallen y él querían practicar eso también, por lo que Alan decidió entrenarlos a ellos tres, mientras que Raphael entrenaba al resto.

En _Céfiro_, Kristal y Ash estaban por continuar su entrenamiento, cuando ellos y el grupo sintió la presencia de los _Phantom Knights_ acercándose al castillo, por lo que se prepararon para el combate; Kristal, Dawn, Mimi, Latias, Raichu, Ash, Takato, Tai, Mario, Kite y BlackRose, estaban ya listos para la lucha, saliendo del castillo.

¿Estarán listos para pelear?¿Podrán vencer a los enemigos que se acercan?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo <em>_34: El Ocaso de una Nueva Batalla._**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _081-Enemy Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun_)

-_CLANK!_-

El ruido de metal contra metal se escuchaba por todo el blanco espacio de la habitación del tiempo. Era el choque de dos _Keyblades_, pertenecientes a dos _N-Warriors_ que estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían… bueno, uno de ellos lo hacía.

Se trataban de Amelia y Alan, ambos transformados en _Super Novan_,quienes estaban en una pelea de práctica, donde la joven probaba sus habilidades contra el experimentado guerrero y ver si era lo suficientemente buena como para hacerle frente a las adversidades que había en _Céfiro._

Han pasado dos semanas desde que el grupo entero entró en la habitación del tiempo y comenzó a entrenar y, aunque solo Amelia logró transformarse en _Super Novan_, siguieron con el entrenamiento. Durante el entrenamiento Yusei le comentó a Alan la historia de cómo Gulliver, Lucy Heartfilia y Kallen llegaron a _Rayterra._

Lucy Heartfilia vivía, por lo que comentaba, en el mundo de _Fairy Tail_, _Fairia_ como Raphael le decía, y parecía ser el mismo que el de la serie. Dice que ella, y varios miembros del gremio, incluyendo sus amigos Natsu, Gray y Erza, estaban peleando contra un dragón poderoso llamado _Acnologia_. Este dragón dominó a todos los del gremio y, finalmente, les lanzó un poderoso ataque de energía a todos. La isla donde ellos estaban peleando fue destruida y Lucy sintió que su cuerpo ardía. Sin embargo, durante el ataque del dragón, sintió que algo la protegía del ataque. Cuando ella despertó, estaba en _Rayterra_, pero ningún otro miembro del gremio estaba con ella.

Kallen Kozuki vive en el planeta que Raphael dice se llama _Geassera_, y al parecer era el mismo de la serie de _Code Geass_, un año después del final de la segunda temporada, y donde las naciones del mundo estaban empezando a convivir entre sí, empezando a formar una especie de _Federación Mundial_. Como los demás, un portal se abrió frente a ella mientras regresaba a su casa luego de entrenar, y no pudo evitar ser transportada.

La historia de Gulliver Toscanni era algo distinta pero a la vez similar; había salvado su mundo, _Guyvera_ según Raphael, de una villana llamada _Aleluya_. Poco tiempo después, la que se supone vendría siendo su novia, una chica llamada Misty (Que según Alan era idéntica a Kristal en cuanto a rostro y proporciones), de repente cambió de conducta e incluso llegó a atacarlo con la intención de matarlo. Gulliver no tuvo más opción que retirarse de _Hispania_, el país que Misty gobernaba, para alejarse de ella que al parecer lo odiaba como nada en el mundo. Alan creyó que podría ser la oscuridad de las chicas… pero no le comentó nada. Un día, mientras entrenaba en el desierto al sur de _Hispania_, un portal se abrió a sus pies, lo cual hizo que terminara en _Rayterra_.

Combinando la historia de los tres con la de Amelia, Yusei y Genki, Alan encontró un patrón; todos fueron transportados al mismo tiempo y llegaron al mismo lugar, a la misma hora, sólo para ser atacados por _Heartless_. Para ese momento ya tenían _Keyblades_ que acababan de recibir y comenzaron a usarlas. Luego de vivir unos días a la intemperie, decidieron irse a la ciudad, a ver si podían sobrevivir con algo, pensando que quizás los _Heartless _no los atacarían en la ciudad… y funcionó.

Gracias a las habilidades mecánicas de Kallen y Yusei, la fuerza de Amelia para entrar en torneos, y la habilidad de jugar juegos de video de Genki para participar en torneos de videojuegos, el grupo logró recaudar dinero suficiente como para poder rentar unas habitaciones, y con el tiempo lograron rentar un local donde repartir, reparar y vivir.

Ahora, el grupo estaba entrenando en la habitación, y en ese momento estaba Amelia contra Alan, mientras que Yusei y Kallen estaban descansando en el templo de la habitación. El joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sujetando la _Chaos Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, mirando a su enemigo… quien había dado un gran salto y sujetaba su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

"_¡CORTE JUSTICIERO!_" exclamó Amelia, dando un poderoso corte con su llave… aunque poderoso era relativo, ya que Alan, con un simple movimiento de su brazo derecho con su _Keyblade_, desvió el golpe de la chica con facilidad, dejándola en desventaja, aunque decidió no atacarla. La joven miró al hombre, girando sobre su pierna derecha, dando una patada con su izquierda. "_¡PATADA DE LA JUSTICIA!_" exclamó ella, dando una patada con todas sus fuerzas… que Alan detuvo fácilmente son su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Todos tus golpes tienen que ver con algo _de la justicia_?" preguntó el joven con interés.

"¡Oye!¡Así quiero llamarle a mis ataques!" exclamó la joven con algo de enfado, retirando su pierna del joven y reuniendo algo de energía en su puño izquierdo. "_¡MARAVILLOSO GOLPE DE LA BONDAD!_" exclamó ella, dando un golpe con su puño… que Alan volvió a bloquear con su mano izquierda.

"Por más que me agrade tu sentido de la justicia, esos nombres no harán que los villanos sientan temor en sus corazones." Comentó Alan, empujando levemente a Amelia hacia atrás… aunque lo que era leve para él, era muy fuerte para ella, por lo que terminó siendo empujada algunos metros hacia atrás. A pesar de que ambos estaban transformados como _Super Novans_, Alan seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que la chica. "Vamos, Amelia. ¡Atácame con el poder de _Zekrom_! Tu _Pokemón _guardián controla el trueno, así que debes saber algo de eso."

"¡De acuerdo!¡Aquí lo tienes!" exclamó la joven, extendiendo su _Keyblade _hacia el frente, y reuniendo energía. "_¡FUSION BOLT!_"

"¡¿Pero qué-?"

De la punta de la llave de Amelia, un poderoso ataque eléctrico salió de esta e iba directo hacia Alan, quien, en respuesta, reunió energía en su _Keyblade_ y la sujetó de su mango y su hoja para bloquearla. Sin embargo, justo antes de recibir el ataque, la _Chaos Keyblade_ desapareció, siendo reemplazada por la _Frozen Terra Keyblade_, sorprendiendo a Alan por unos momentos, antes de usar la llave para bloquear el ataque. El _Fusion Bolt_ era una técnica poderosa, tanto que Alan fue empujado hacia atrás unos metros… antes de que él lograra desviar la técnica con su _Keyblade_, lanzándola muy lejos de ahí. Alan respiró aliviado, mirando su llave de hielo, que al parecer estaba emitiendo una luz celeste en forma de pulsos.

_'¿Porqué apareció la Frozen Terra en mis manos?'_ pensó Alan con confusión. _'¿Y porqué parece tan ansiosa?'_ pensó, antes de mirar a Amelia, quien sujetaba la _Zekrom Keyblade_ con sus dos manos. Alan abrió los ojos un poco más, creyendo que había encontrado la razón. _'¿Acaso… quiere pelear contra Zekrom?... Ya entiendo; la criatura que vive en mi Keyblade quiere luchar contra Zekrom, por eso se invocó sola en lugar de la Chaos Keyblade. De acuerdo, criatura de mi Keyblade, cumpliré tu deseo. ¡Luchemos!'_ pensó, mirando a la joven frente a él. "¡Esa fue una buena técnica, Amelia! No creí que supieras usar el _Fusion Bolt_ sin entrenamiento."

"¡Yo también estaba entrenando!" exclamó la joven con emoción. "Desde que la recibí, estuve practicando con ella, y obtuve algunas habilidades, esta técnica siendo una… aunque al inicio la quería llamar _Destello milagroso de la justicia_… pero no me agradó."

"Y me alegró por eso…" expresó Alan, girando su _Keyblade_ una vez en su mano, colocándose en guardia. "¡Ven, Amelia!¡Continuemos con esto!"

"¡Aquí voy, señor Alan!"

La joven se lanzó en contra de su oponente de batalla, queriendo demostrarle lo hábil que era.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Mientras tanto, algo retirado de ahí, _Master Raphael_ le explicaba a las _Magic Knights_, la otra Lucy, Genki y Gulliver, la forma de usar sus nuevos poderes. Han pasado dos semanas desde que entraron a la habitación, o unas seis horas en el mundo real, y en ese tiempo, Raphael les ha mostrado a las guerreras de _Céfiro_ nuevos hechizos para usar. El problema que veía era que Lucy, Marina y Anaís usaban muy pocos hechizos; dos para Lucy, tres para Marina y entre cuatro y cinco para Anaís, lo cual sería un problema en un combate. Debido a esto, _Master Raphael_ les enseñó algunos hechizos a las jóvenes; la familia de hechizos de _Fire_, _Fira_ y _Firaga_, además de _Flare_ para Lucy, _Water_, _Watera _y _Waterga_, además de _Flood_ para Marina, y _Aero_,_ Aera_, y _Aeroga_, además de _Tornado_ para Anaís, siendo cada uno parte de su elemento. Estos hechizos eran más rápidos de efectuar que los que ellas usaban, aunque no tan fuertes, con la excepción de _Flare_, _Flood_ y _Tornado_, y los hechizos de nivel _–ga_. También aprendieron un par de trucos nuevos; nuevas técnicas que ellas crearon para sí mismas, usando sus habilidades de combate y la fuerza de sus corazones. Aún no lograban la _Bankai Armor._ En ese momento, sólo las _Magic Knights_ estaban con Raphael, los otros tres jóvenes estaban practicando algo lejos.

"Excelente." Expresó Raphael, sonriendo para sí mismo. "Han aprendido los hechizos básicos que les he enseñado, además de los hechizos extras."

"No fue muy difícil." Comentó Marina, sumamente orgullosa de su logró.

"Pero tardamos dos semanas en aprenderlos, cuando en _Céfiro_ la magia aparece en segundos." Expresó Anaís, rompiendo la burbuja de orgullo de su amiga.

"Porque la magia que aprendieron en _Céfiro_ es suya." Expresó Raphael. "Esta magia que acaban de aprender es básica y en teoría todos los _N-Warriors_ pueden usarla."

"Entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Lucy con interés.

"Bueno, ahora si les mostraré como encontrar a alguien por medio de su aura. Después de eso, les enseñaré los estilos de pelea de la _Keyblade_, para ver cual eligen."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Marina. "¡Ya no puedo esperar a que me enseñen eso!"

"Bien, entonces empecemos; quiero que sientan el aura de Amelia y Alan que están a unos kilómetros de aquí."

"¿Cómo hacemos eso?" preguntó Lucy con confusión.

"Ustedes poseen un aura, como todo ser vivo. Lo que quiero que hagan es que se concentren en esta energía y la expandan, poco a poco para inundar el lugar. Sus auras podrán alcanzar las de Amelia y Alan que están lejos, pero para eso primero tienen que concentrarse. Quiero que se concentren en sí mismas; cierren sus ojos, y sientan sus respectivas auras, la energía que las rodea."

Las tres jóvenes cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron, empezando así el entrenamiento del líder de los _N-Warriors_.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, con Amelia y Alan…<p>

"Ah… s-señor Alan…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _144-Amelia Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Slayers_)

Era de esperarse; Alan estaba encima de Amelia, con su mano izquierda apretando con fuerza el seno derecho de ella, mientras él miraba confundido la escena. Eso se estaba volviendo algo normal para él; ya sea Kristal, Mimi o Dawn, algo extraño ocurría que él terminaba tocándolas en una parte indebida: si era una de las chicas que tenía mucho pecho, sus manos o rostro terminaban ahí… en el caso de Dawn, terminaban o en su trasero o su rostro terminaba en una posición en la que podía ver debajo de su falda.

Y él no era el único; Al parecer, en los últimos días, Ash, Tai y Takato han sufrido al menos una vez eso, ya sea con cualquiera de las tres chicas. Y ahora le está pasando con Amelia… aunque esta vez no fue su culpa.

Cuando Amelia se lanzó a atacar a Alan, no se dio cuenta de un pequeño tubo de metal y se tropezó con él, haciendo que chocara de lleno con el joven. La fuerza del golpe forzó a Alan a girar sobre si mismo mientras él y Amelia caían, con la chica terminando debajo de él. Alan, para no caer de frente, intentó usar su mano izquierda como apoyo… pero esta terminó sobre el pecho de Amelia, presionándolo fuertemente contra su torso. El joven se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, antes de que su mano actuara por cuenta propia y apretara el pecho de la chica, lo que hizo que ella temblara un poco.

"Ah… lo siento." Dijo Alan, retirando lentamente su mano del pecho de la chica. "No fue mi intención."

"No, disculpe, fue la mía por no ver por donde corría." Expresó Amelia, sentándose en el suelo, mirando a otro lado con su rostro sonrojado. "Si no fuera por ese tubo de metal…"

"¿Qué tubo de metal? Este es un espacio en blanco. Yo no veo ninguno."

"¿Eh?" preguntó la joven, mirando a todos lados… y en efecto, no había nada ahí. "¿Dónde está? Estoy segura de que me tropecé con un pequeño tubo de metal."

"Cómo sea…" expresó Alan, poniéndose de pie. "Continuemos peleando… y trata de no tropezarte; siendo sincero, me agradan estos accidentes, pero no quiero tener problemas por eso ni que pienses mal de mi si parece que me quiero aprovechar de ti."

"Por lo que acaba de decir que le agradan esos accidentes, ya pensaría mal de usted, señor Alan." Expresó Amelia, también poniéndose de pie, sonrojándose un poco. "¿Le ha pasado con otras personas?"

"Ah… si…" respondió Alan con nerviosismo. "Pero dejemos eso por ahora; mejor sigamos entrenando."

"D-De acuerdo…"

Con esto dicho, los dos jóvenes continuaron su entrenamiento, Alan colocándose en guardia, mientras que Amelia hacía lo mismo. La joven se lanzó de nuevo contra el hombre, tratando de golpearlo… y esperando no tropezarse con otro tubo de metal.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Cefiro's Crystal Palace, 10:48 A.M.-_

Justo en las puertas del castillo de _Céfiro_, once personas estaban mirando hacia el horizonte, de pie sobre unas rocas afuera de la construcción.

"Puedo sentirlo…" dijo Tai, el _DigiDestined_, con seriedad. "Se acercan."

"Muy bien, ¡vamos!" Exclamó Dawn, invocando su _Keyblade_.

"¡Sí!" expresó Kristal, sacando su _Sage's Stone Keyblade_, así como los demás _N-Warriors_ haciendo lo mismo. "**_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_**"

Kristal, Ash, Tai, Takato, Mimi y Dawn invocaron sus armaduras de batalla, estando listos para el combate que se les venía enfrente.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _012-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Los once guerreros comenzaron a correr rápidamente en dirección a donde se supone que estaban los siete _Phantom Knights_ para hacerles frente, esperando que sus poderes fueran suficientes como para vencerlos… o detenerlos mientras llegaban los refuerzos del _Nintenverse_.

* * *

><p>"¡Ahí vienen!"<p>

Al igual que los héroes, los siete _Phantom Knights_ corrían, ellos dirigiéndose hacia el castillo de _Céfiro_, siendo Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_ el que mencionó que los héroes se acercaban a ellos.

"Si… ¡Al fin la diversión!" Exclamó Warlene, mostrando sus largos colmillos cuando sonreía.

"¡Estén atentos! Son más que nosotros." comentó Kuhn, siendo el que tenía más sentido común de todos.

"¡Ha, no nos harán nada!" expresó Lock con gran seguridad. "Con nosotros siete podremos contra ellos."

"No hay que subestimar a nuestros rivales." Dijo Endrance con tranquilidad, en ese tono de voz característico de él, uno que hacía que Korz se enfadara rápido. "Si los subestímanos, nosotros podríamos salir perdiendo."

"No hables, afeminado; tu tono de voz me saca de quicio." Comentó el _God Warrior _con enfado, volteando a ver a su aliado.

"Oh…"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Tu cállate, Korz!" gritó Pi con enfado. "¡No hay que perder energía entre nosotros!"

"¡Hey!¡Nadie calla a mi Korzy-kun!" Exclamó Warlene, haciendo que Korz se sienta algo apenado.

"De acuerdo; entonces cállalo tú."

"Muy bien… ¡Cállate, Korzy!"

"¡Maldición, mujer!" dijo el mencionado, teniendo una vena a punto de estallar en su frente por lo que su mujer le dijo… aunque esto hacía que Kuhn comenzara a reír. "¡Cállate, Kuhn!"

"Lo siento…" le respondió el _Epitaph User_ de _Magus_, aún soltando algunas risas. "Pero es que es muy gracio-"

"¡Ahí están!"

Los siete _Phantom Knights_ detuvieron su marcha a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia del castillo, cuando los once héroes aparecieron frente a ellos, unos cuantos metros de distancia y sobre unas rocas que estaban al frente.

"¡Yo!" exclamó Kuhn con animosidad. "¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos!"

"No hace mucho, por lo que veo." Expresó Mimi con seriedad y desconfianza.

"Oh, veo que algunos andan de mal humor."

"¡Es porque ustedes vienen hacia acá a invadir _Céfiro_!¡Váyanse de aquí!"

"Lo sentimos niña, pero no podemos." Respondió Alcore, dando un paso al frente. "Tenemos ordenes de Polaris: venimos a acabarlos de una buena vez."

"¡Inténtenlo si pueden!" exclamó Tai, sacando su _Keyblade_, haciendo que el resto de los _N-Warriors _hicieran lo mismo.

"Parece que están decididos a luchar contra nosotros." dijo Endrance, mirando al grupo. "Si de verdad planean vencernos, deberán poner todo su corazón en hacerlo."

"O si no…" empezó Lock, tronando sus nudillos con fuerza. "¡Se los sacaremos de sus patéticos cuerpecitos!"

"Parece que habla enserio." Comentó Kite, sujetando ambas espadas cortas en sus manos.

"Tengan cuidado." Comentó Dawn con seriedad. "Pueden ser peligrosos."

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Raichu con algo de emoción. "¡Veamos de que son capaces!"

"¡Esperen!" exclamó Kristal, deteniendo a ambos grupos con sus palabras, caminando hacia sus enemigos. "Antes de eso, quiero entender; ¿Por qué quieren atacar _Céf-_?"

Sin embargo, la joven no terminó. Pi, quien se había dado cuenta de quién era Kristal, sintió la furia llenar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kristal vio a Pi justo frente a ella, no pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo, ya que la otra mujer le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en su rostro, específicamente su mejilla izquierda. El golpe lanzó a la joven hechicera contra sus amigos, quienes la atraparon antes de que se fuera a volar más lejos.

"¡No tenemos porque decírtelo!" exclamó Pi con furia. "¡Eso fue por el _Maestro Yata_!"

_'¿Yata?¿Habla de ese Epitaph User que me enfrentó en el Bosque del Silencio?'_ pensó Kristal con confusión. _'¿Que no regresó con ellos?'_

"¡Muy bien!¡Es todo!" exclamó BlackRose con enfado, sujetando con fuerza su enorme espada. "¡Ataquen!"

Así, los once héroes y los siete _Phantom Knights_ se lanzaron unos contra otros, dando inicio a otra gran batalla.

**_-Fin de la Música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Nintenverse<span>_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-Habitación del tiempo, 4:48 A.M.-_

Han pasado ya mes y medio desde que el grupo entró en la habitación del tiempo y el grupo entero ha tenido grandes avances en sus entrenamientos.; el grupo de Yusei se volvió más fuerte físicamente, aunque no llegando al nivel de los demás héroes, y estaban cerca de poder llamar a sus _Bankai Armors_, la armadura de sus _Keyblades_.

Las tres _Magic Knights_, por su parte, han logrado detectar la presencia de los demás con gran facilidad, capaces de sentir las presencias del otro grupo, quienes siempre entrenaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Sin duda, serían una nueva fuerza de combate contra los _Phantom Knights_

Pero ahora, era tiempo de dormir. El grupo estaba separado en dos habitaciones del edificio cercano donde estaban entrenando; uno para Alan, Raphael, Genki, Yusei y Gulliver, y otro para las chicas. En la habitación de las mujeres, había cuatro camas; una bastante grande y tres individuales. En las camas pequeñas estaban Amelia, Kallen y Lucy Heartfilia, durmiendo solas, las sabanas que las cubrían antes estaban ahora a sus pies, mientras ellas se movían mucho en sus sueños. En las tres, la blusa de las pijamas que ellas tenían estaban desabrochadas, a excepción de un botón que cubría sus pechos, y estaba levantada, dejando ver parte de sus estómagos y pechos, mientras que los pants estaban a media cadera. En resumen, era una vista muy llamativa para cualquier hombre, en especial alguien como Raichu.

En la otra cama, la grande, estaban Marina, Lucy Shidou y Anaís, acostadas en ese orden, estas tres chicas mucho más decentes que sus compañeras de habitación. Las sabanas las cubrían por completo, mientras las tres mujeres dormían plácidamente…

… bueno, dos de ellas dormían…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _172-Hikaru's Emotions- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

_'No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué estoy tan confundida?'_

La _Magic Knight_ _Lucy_ era la que estaba despierta. Ella no había podido dormir mucho, sólo unas dos horas y nunca continuamente, ya que se despertaba de ratos. Ella estaba pensando profundamente en todo lo que le estaba pasando, en especial en dos personas.

_'Latis… X… ¿Qué me está pasando?'_ Esa era la pregunta que no la dejaba dormir.

Luego de lo que pasó en _Céfiro_ antes de regresar a _Rayterra_, cuando Nicona 'accidentalmente' empujó a Lucy a los brazos de X… y estuvieron a punto de besarse, la joven no podía sacarse al _Hunter_ de la cabeza, y esos sueños que ha tenido últimamente no le ayudaban. También pensó lo que dijo en voz baja cuando X regresaba a _Replira_ por medio del _Stargate_… la frase _'querido X'_ no desaparecía de su mente.

_'X, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? No lo entiendo; si, X se ve como una persona muy alegre y amable…y muy lindo… ¡Ah!¿Otra vez?¿Que es lo que me está pasando?'_

Lucy continuó pensando, suspirando nuevamente, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

_'No… yo sé lo que me está pasando, pero no quería aceptarlo… X… él me gusta mucho.'_

Este pensamiento provocó una sonrisa en sus labios, al mismo tiempo en el que tornaba sus mejillas color rosado. La imagen de él vino a su mente de nuevo; como sonreía, como se reía, como hablaba… como trataba de hacerla feliz…

_'Si, me doy cuenta… él me gusta mucho.'_

_"Así que… lo recordaste…"_

Una voz pasó por su mente, lo que ella creyó era su subconsciente diciéndole la verdad. No sabía por qué, pero ese sentimiento… ya se le hacía conocido.

_'No es como con Latis_._' _Pensó ella con algo de confusión. _'Lo que sentí por Latis era también amor… pero esto es distinto. ¿Porqué?¿Porqué lo que siento por X es tan distinto? Pero… también siento que es igual. No lo entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que siento?'_

"¿Lucy?"

La joven pelirroja volteó hacia su derecha, donde su amiga de ojos azules la miraba medio dormida.

"Oh, hola Marina…" expresó la pelirroja, sonriendo un poco.

"Lucy, qué estás haciendo despierta a las… ¿cuatro de la mañana?" preguntó la joven de cabello azul, despertándose un poco al ver la hora.

"Lo siento, no pude dormir…"

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Ahora preguntó alguien más, siendo Anaís, al otro lado de Lucy, quien se había despertado también.

"Perdón, Anaís, Marina, no quería despertarlas."

"No te preocupes por eso. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?"

"Bueno… yo… sólo pensaba…" empezó la pelirroja, sonrojándose un poco.

"¿En qué?" preguntó Marina con interés.

"En mis… sentimientos…"

"¿Hablas de X?"

"Si…" respondía Lucy con timidez. "No sé lo que siento exactamente, pero tengo una idea."

"No te preocupes por eso." dijo Anaís, sonriendo dulcemente. "Ya verás que todo se resolverá pronto. Mejor duerme un poco, que tenemos que levantarnos en cuatro horas."

"Ah, es cierto… se me olvido…"

"Tonta." Dijo Marina. "Duérmete un rato o no podrás mantenerte en pie luego. Aprende de ellas, quienes están entrenando todos los días con Alan y siempre llegan a dormirse."

"Oh vaya." Expresó Anaís, mirando a las mencionadas con calma. "Se volvieron a destapar."

"Siempre duermen así." Comentó Lucy, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar a las otras chicas. "A veces veo que siempre duermen sin las sabanas."

"Se me hace que lo hacen apropósito." Dijo Marina con algo de enfado, llamando la atención de las otras dos mujeres.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Marina?" preguntó la chica rubia con interés.

"Porque creo que lo hacen para presumirnos sus cuerpos." Expresó la chica de cabello azul, señalando a Amelia. "¡Mira eso! Duerme de una forma en que nos revela sus pechos para presumirnos. Y las otras dos lo hacen de la misma manera."

"Bueno, es cierto." Dijo Anaís. "Son algo dotadas en ese aspecto."

"¿Algo? Amelia es un año menor que yo y fácilmente los tiene del doble de grandes que los míos. Sólo los quieren presumir… mejor me duermo, así los veré menos."

"¿Celosa, Marina?"

"Algo… buenas noches, chicas."

Sin decir nada más, Marina se volteó, durmiendo de inmediato, no queriendo que los celos le ganaran de nuevo. Anaís hizo lo mismo, durmiéndose de inmediato. Pero Lucy quedó despierta unos momentos, pensando en lo que habló con sus amigas. Luego, la pelirroja miró ahora a su tocaya, Lucy Heartfilia, viendo como los pechos de la mencionada se movían un poco con cada respiración, como si fueran de un material gelatinoso… como el budín. La pelirroja los vio un momento, antes de llevarse sus manos a sus propios pechos… y suspirar en resignación.

_'Me pregunto… si a X le gustarán las chicas de pechos grandes…'_ pensó ella con algo de tristeza, antes de dormirse de inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _038-Scenery of Spira- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Era ya la mañana siguiente, casi a las diez de la mañana. El grupo estaba por prepararse para entrenar, con Alan y Raphael pensando en que hacer por un momento, antes de llegar a una conclusión.

"Lo hemos decidido." Dijo Alan, mirando al grupo de Yusei. "Gente, hoy entrenaremos con Lucy, Marina y Anaís en unos combates de práctica."

"¿Combates?" preguntó Amelia. "¡Pero héroes de la justicia no deben de pelear entre sí!"

"Pero Amelia…" Empezó Alan. "Un héroe de la justicia pelea contra otro en combates amistosos para así ganar experiencia y ver los puntos fuertes y débiles de sus técnicas antes de enfrentarse a otro enemigo. Es algo así como los juegos amistosos."

"Oh, no había pensado de esa forma."

"Claro." Dijo el joven, mirando a las tres _Magic Knights_. "¿Qué les parece, chicas?¿Están de acuerdo?"

"Siempre y cuando no sean verdaderos combates." Dijo Marina. "No quiero que salgamos lastimados porque nos pasamos de más."

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" exclamó Lucy con determinación. "¿Puedo ser su oponente?"

"Claro."

"¡Genial, señorita Lucy!" exclamó Amelia, con igual de emoción que la pelirroja. "¡Este será un gran combate de héroes!"

Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente, dispuestas a luchar para practicar…

… cuando la puerta de la habitación del tiempo se abrió.

El grupo entero miró a la puerta de la habitación, viendo como una figura entraba al lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Era algo joven, quizás de unos catorce o quince años de edad, de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, al estilo de Oliver Atom de la serie de _Súper Campeones_ o _Captain Tsubasa_. Tenía ojos color azules, y vestía un pantalón negro sobre una camisa ce manga larga color celeste con una franja azul en el pecho.

"¿Puedo practicar con ustedes?" preguntó el sujeto misterioso, invocando en su mano derecha una _Keyblade_ color azul con celeste.

"¿Una _Keyblade_?" preguntó Alan con confusión. "¿Quién eres?"

"¿No me reconoces? Sabía que este cambio sería mucho, pero no tanto."

"¿Qué?" cuestionó el joven, mirando detenidamente al recién llegado. Un destello de revelación golpeó su cabeza, luego de analizar bien al que estaba enfrente de él. "No puede ser… ¿Megaman?"

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó Marina con asombro. "¡¿Él es el mismo robot azul que venía con nosotros?"

"El mismo." Respondió el joven recién llegado. "Sí, soy Megaman, aunque de ahora en delante díganme Rock Light."

"¿Rock?¿Qué pasó contigo?" preguntó Alan de nuevo.

"Entiendo…" dijo Raphael, mirando al joven. "Pasaste por el proceso de conversión a ser vivo, ¿no es así?"

"Cierto, _Master Raphael_." Respondió Megaman, o Rock como se llamaba ahora. "Pasé por el mismo proceso que convirtió a mi hermano X en humano. Ahora yo también soy humano."

"Creí que habías mencionado que no querías convertirte en humano y mantener tu esencia." Dijo el hechicero con interés. "¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de idea?"

"Ver a mi hermano pelear como humano, o _Humanoid_ como él dice." Respondió el joven. "Vi lo que podía hacer ahora que era un _N-Warrior_, y supe que no podía hacer mucho, aún cuando tuviera las mejoras hechas por _Novaterra_: seguía siendo un robot y tenía mis límites. Ahora que tengo un cuerpo mitad humano mitad máquina, siento que puedo superar mis límites." Dijo Rock, levantando su _Keyblade_, la _Mega Buster_, y mirándola fijamente. "Y esto es una prueba de ello: en el momento en el que desperté, esta llave apareció frente a mí debido a la fuerza de mí corazón y me indicó lo que tenía que hacer; pelear como un _N-Warrior_."

"Ya veo." Dijo Raphael, sonriendo un poco. "Entonces, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Rock Light."

"Gracias, _Master Raphael_. Espero poder aprender de ustedes."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Amelia con emoción. "¡Otro héroe de la justicia se une a nuestra causa!"

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Marina. "Entre más, mejor."

"Me alegro por usted, joven Rock." Comentó Anaís con alegría, sonriendo como lo hace siempre.

"¡Derrotemos a los _Phantom Knights_ juntos!" exclamó Lucy Shidou con determinación.

"¡Claro!"

Y así, con su nuevo aliado, el grupo se dispuso a entrenar de nuevo, esta vez más arduamente que antes. Sólo les quedaban un par de semanas antes de que X y Zero regresaran a _Novaterra_ y regresaran a _Céfiro_. Tenían que aprovechar ese tiempo que les quedaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _179-Mamono Shutsugen!- __Mahou no Chikara (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

La batalla entre los héroes del _Nintenverse _y _Hack_, y los _Phantom Knights_ continuaba, llegando a un punto crítico en la pelea, en una lucha total sin tregua alguna.

Por un lado, el joven Takato salía volando un poco fuera de control antes de lograr recuperarlo, tocando el suelo con sus pies, tardando unos segundos para detenerse y creando un surco debajo de sus pies debido a la fuerza del golpe. El joven _Tamer_ tenía un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, uno que también parecía haber dejado unas marcas de algo afilado como si fueran garras. Él sentía algo de dolor, pero sus sentidos lo obligaron a mirar hacia el frente con coraje, viendo a su enemigo acercarse.

"_¡WOLF CRUELITY CLAW!_"

Su oponente, Warlene de _Alioth Epsilon_, se lanzó hacia él, extendiendo su puño derecho que tenía dos pequeños colmillos dorados a cada lado de su mano. Al extender el puño, la _God Warrior_ creó un ataque de varios golpes, usando los colmillos como afiladas agujas, en una especie de torbellino de puñetazos tajantes. Takato vio el ataque venir y, con su relativamente gran escudo en su mano izquierda, bloqueó todos los golpes de la mujer, aunque debido a la fuerza del ataque, fue empujado un poco hacia atrás. Cuando el ataque terminó, el joven _Tamer_ bajó el escudo para mirar a su enemiga, sólo para ver a Warlene justo frente a él, con su pierna izquierda en el aire.

La _God Warrior_ le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro del _N-Warrior_ por el lado derecho, sacándolo un poco de balance, pero no perdiendo terreno a pesar del impacto. Takato se recuperó un poco y dio una estocada con la _Keyblade _que sujetaba con su mano derecha, pero la mujer, aún en el aire por la patada que dio, logró esquivar por poco el ataque de la llave, sujetándola con fuerza con ambas manos y pegándola a su cuerpo, antes de jalarla para sí y lanzar a Takato lejos de ahí. El joven logró tomar control de su vuelo nuevamente fuera de control y tocó el suelo con seguridad, esta vez sobre una de sus rodillas. Al alzar la vista, ahí estaba de nuevo la _God Warrior_, con su puño listo para golpearlo en el rostro, con los colmillos apunto de pegarle en la cara.

Sin embargo, el golpe fue bloqueado por una enorme llave verde, sujetada por una mujer de armadura del mismo color, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener a raya a la mujer.

"¡Creo que te olvidas que también estamos nosotros aquí!" exclamó Mimi, usando todas sus fuerzas para empujar a la guerrera enemiga hacia atrás. "¿Estás bien, Takato?"

"Si, gracias Mimi." Respondió el joven, poniéndose de pie.

"No hay de qué." Expresó la chica de cabello morado, mirando a la _God Warrior_ frente a los dos. "Debemos derrotarla."

"¿Podrán hacerlo?" preguntó Warlene con malicia. "Aunque sean _N-Warriors_, sus poderes siguen siendo inferiores a los míos. ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes en este combate?"

"¡Ya lo verás!" exclamó Takato, colocándose en guardia_. _"¡No somos tan débiles!"

"¡Te mostraremos lo que podemos hacer!" gritó Mimi, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con una mano. "Podemos no ser tan fuertes, ¡Pero tenemos corazón!"

"¡El mismo que arrancaré de sus cuerpos!" exclamó Warlene, colocándose en guardia. "¡Vengan!"

Sin decir más, los dos _N-Warriors_ se lanzaron contra la mujer, quien ya estaba preparada para los ataques. Mimi daba cortes horizontales y verticales, bastante largos debido al estilo de combate que usaba, mientras que Takato se dedicaba a dar estocadas con su llave, más cerca de su enemiga. Los ataques eran bloqueados con algo de facilidad por la _God Warrior_, quien usaba sus brazos rodeadas de su aura para no sufrir heridas. En uno de esos bloqueos, Warlene dio un salto, lo suficientemente alto como para esquivar los ataques de ambos guerreros. Con una mirada maliciosa, la _God Warrior_ le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro a Mimi, lanzándolo algo lejos del combate, haciendo que Takato perdiera la concentración al ver a su amiga ser lastimada de esa forma. Grave error, ya que ella aprovechó para darle una patada al joven en el pecho, que lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza, listo para otro golpe de la mujer guerrera.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Sin embargo, antes de llegar con el _N-Warrior_, ella sintió que alguien la iba a embestir por su costado izquierdo. Cuando ella se volteó, tuvo que usar ambas manos para cubrirse de las afiladas hojas de dos espadas cortas, evitando así que la cortaran en dos. Aún así, el que la había embestido había logrado su cometido; alejarla de Takato. Mientras ambos viajaban en el aire, muy pegados al suelo, la Warlene vio algo de la figura de su agresor… en especial ese gorro anaranjado.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó la mujer al reconocer a su nuevo enemigo.

"¡No dejare que le hagas daño a mis compañeros!" exclamó Kite, salvador de Takato, mientras sus espadas cortas eran rodeadas de un aura amarilla. "_¡THUNDER DANCE!_"

El _Azure Knight_ dio un fuerte corte con la espada en su mano derecha, uno que Warlene logró bloquear con el antebrazo izquierdo. A pesar de eso, la mujer sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica en el punto de impacto de la espada y su antebrazo, quejándose de dolor debido a esto. Kite aprovechó este momento y dio otro corte, esta vez con la espada en su brazo izquierdo, que también fue bloqueada por Warlene, usando su brazo derecho, causando el mismo resultado que con su otro brazo. Con ambos brazos paralizados, la _God Warrior_ no podía hacer nada para esquivar el tercer corte del _Azure Knight_, que fue de nuevo con su brazo derecho, dándole directamente en el pecho. Con este corte, Kite dio un giro sobre su propio eje y, aprovechando la inercia, dio otro corte con su brazo derecho, causando gran dolor a la guerrera que, aunque su armadura impidió que la hoja de la espada la cortara, las descargas eléctricas de los golpes la dañaron gravemente, lanzándola al suelo. Kite, al ver a su enemiga derrotada, aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarla de nuevo con otra de sus técnicas, sus espadas volviéndose oscuras.

"_¡SWIRLING DA…!_"

"_¡REQUIEM STRING!_"

Sin embargo, el joven se detuvo de pronto sin el quererlo, sintiendo como algo amarraba su cuerpo. Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo… parecía que estaba amarrado a sus brazos y piernas, al igual que en su tórax.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" preguntó Kite con confusión.

"¿Te olvidaste ya de lo que puedo hacer, _Azure Knight_?"

Kite escuchó una voz detrás de él. Se trataba de Alcore de _Benetasch Eta_, aquel que poseía el arpa mágica, de la cual salían varias cuerdas muy finas, mismas que tenían atrapado a Kite, evitando que se pudiera mover.

"Caí en tu trampa." dijo el joven de cabello azulado, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"Si. Ahora, prepárate para morir con mi bella melodía…" expresó Alcore, tocando una nota de su arpa. "¡Toma esto!¡Un réquiem para tu muerte!"

El hombre de armadura roja comenzó a tocar algunas notas en su arpa, notas que serían hermosas para todo aquel que la escuchara… de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que, cada vez que tocaba, las cuerdas que amarraban a Kite se iban apretando más y más, causando cortaduras en todo el cuerpo del joven. Si no se detenían, las cuerdas podrían destrozar al joven… lo que quería Alcore, quien ya había llegado a la nota final.

"¡Muere con esta última nota!" expresó el _God Warrior_, tocando la última nota. Una de las cuerdas comenzó a brillar de distinto color; era la cuerda que estaba amarrada al cuello de Kite, indicando que, si la nota terminaba, la cuerda en el cuello de Kite se apretaría aún más… quizás decapitándolo. El joven sólo podía sentir que la cuerda comenzaba a tensarse, y que en pocos segundos, su cabeza rodaría por el suelo… sin embargo…

"_¡VAK SMASH!_"

Una espada llameante cortó y quemó las cuerdas que amarraban a Kite, liberando al joven de su atadura mortal.

"¡Deja a mi Kite en paz!" exclamó BlackRose, cayendo justo en frente del joven de ropas anaranjadas, quien estaba bastante herido por las cuerdas de Alcore. "¡No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho!" Exclamó ella, lanzándose en contra del _God Warrior_, su espada volviéndose verde. "_¡JUK DRIVE!_"

La mujer de cabello rosado dio una estocada con su enorme espada, una que fue esquivada por Alcore con algo de dificultad. Ella no terminó ahí, ya que dio un corte vertical de derecha a izquierda para intentar dañarlo, pero él logró otra vez esquivarlo, sonriendo al ver el intento de la joven. Ella no se rindió y, dando un giro mortal hacia el frente, dejó caer con todo su peso la brillante espada. Alcore también esquivó este ataque, pero la fuerza con la que se impactó en el suelo le causó algunos daños, mismos que no se esperaba.

"Interesante." Expresó Alcore con intriga. "Veo que eres de aquellas personas de la galaxia _Hack_ que tenían un poder similar al de los _Epitaph Users _o los _Azure Knights_ sin tener un _Avatar_. Intrigante."

"Obtuve este poder para salvar a mi hermano." Comentó BlackRose, colocándose en guardia. "Y cuando creí que lo había logrado, ¡Toda mi galaxia tuvo que desaparecer!¡Y estoy segura que Polaris tuvo algo que ver con eso, y por eso me vengaré!"

"¡Inténtalo, muje-!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Kite apareció de la nada y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro al _Phantom Knight_, mandándolo contra una roca cercana. El joven cayó sobre sus piernas, pero se hincó debido a lo lastimado que estaba.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kite a su compañera.

"¡Idiota!¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti!" Exclamó BlackRose con enfado y preocupación. "Estás muy lastimado."

"No importa, debemos seguir..."

"¡Deja de preocuparte tanto por los demás y preocúpate por ti al menos una vez!" exclamó ella, a lo que Kite sólo se limitó a sonreír.

"Sabes que no puedo; es mi naturaleza." Expresó, colocándose de pie de nuevo. "Vamos, terminemos con esto."

Kite se lanzó para continuar su batalla contra Alcore, con BlackRose muy de cerca detrás de él.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _173-Final Overture- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Cerca de ahí, otra batalla continuaba. Ash Ketchum daba uno de sus poderosos cortes para intentar dañar a su enemigo, pero Endrance, un _Epitaph User_, lo bloqueó con algo de facilidad con su delgada pero larga espada. El _Pokemon Trainer_ usaba todas sus fuerzas como normal, tratando de superar a su enemigo, pero este usaba una fuerza similar, no moviéndose en absoluto.

"Que poco interesante." dijo Endrance, confundiendo a Ash. "Para mí, no eres más que un horrible muñeco."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

"Eres fuerte, pero no conoces lo que es el verdadero poder… que lamentable…"

"¡¿Y qué tal este?"

Endrance se giró un poco para su derecha para bloquear con su espada el corte provocado por la _Keyblade_ de Ash, quien se movió a gran velocidad y apareció a sus espaldas. El _Pokemon Trainer_ continuó atacando con su _Keyblade_, dando varios cortes veloces y rápidos, que eran bloqueados por Endrance con algo de facilidad, aunque esta vez el _Epitaph User_ empleaba más fuerza para bloquear los cortes del _N-Warrior_. Luego de un último corte, en el que sus armas permanecieron juntas unos segundos, Ash decidió retroceder, su mano izquierda rodeada de energía celeste; _Wave-Aura._

"_¡AURA SPHERE!_" exclamó Ash, lanzando una bola de energía de su mano izquierda… siendo cortada en dos por la delgada arma de su enemigo.

"Si…" dijo Endrance con intriga. "Es un poco mejor, pero aún no eres capaz de derrotarme… no si la llamo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Ash, mirando a su enemigo.

"Ven, y te mostraré la barrera que no podrás superar; la verdadera belleza que es el poder real."

"¡Aquí voy entonces!" exclamó el joven, lanzándose en contra de su rival.

En otro lado, Dawn corría velozmente, al igual que su enemigo, Korz de _Megres Delta_, corriendo a su misma velocidad.

"¡No corras!" exclamó el guerrero, sujetando su espada de cristal que estaba rodeada de llamas. "¡No escapes de mi!"

"¡No lo hago!" exclamó Dawn, deteniéndose de golpe y lanzándose en contra de su enemigo, encarándolo de frente. "¡Es mi estrategia!"

La espada de fuego y la _Keyblade_ de Dawn chocaron con fuerza, haciendo que los dos se detuvieran de golpe, aplicando todas sus fuerzas para vencer a su enemigo.

"¿Llamas a esto estrategia?" preguntó Korz con malicia. "¡No he hagas reír!"

Korz comenzó a atacar a Dawn con poderosos cortes, mismos que ella lograba evitar por poco o bloquear con su arma. Uno de esos golpes fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que, aún al bloquearlo con su _Keyblade_, la lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás, volando algunos metros en el aire. Pero la joven logró controlar su vuelo, cayendo sobre sus piernas, siendo arrastrada unos metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe… y aprovechó ese momento para reunir energía en su _Keyblade_.

"_¡SPACIAL REND!_"

Dando un corte con su _Keyblade_, Dawn liberó una poderosa onda de energía con forma de media luna color rosado hacia su oponente, quien vio con sorpresa el ataque venir, antes de moverse y lograr evitarlo en el último segundo, el ataque siguiendo su camino hasta estrellarse con varias enormes rocas, haciéndolas estallar.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Korz, mirando el rastro del ataque. "Si me hubiera dado, no hubiera salido ileso."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Dawn con enfado. "¡No tiene caso si la técnica no te da!"

"Mala suerte, niña. Creo que debemos continuar, ¿no?" preguntó el _God Warrior_, antes de lanzarse a ella de nuevo, Dawn preparándose para continuar.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _165-Mjolnir's Hammer- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Muy cerca de ahí, varias explosiones se escuchaban, siendo estas provocadas por Kuhn, un _Epitaph User_, quien esquivaba los ataques combinados de Raichu y Latias.

"¡Woa!¡Tranquilos, chicos!¿Acaso planean matarme?" preguntó el _Epitaph User_, corriendo de los ataques eléctricos y psíquicos de Raichu y Latias.

"¡Ese es el punto!" exclamó el _Pokemon _eléctrico, lanzando otra descarga de su cuerpo.

"Que malos son. Bueno, no me queda más que responder a sus ataques."

Kuhn dejó de correr y les hizo frente a los dos héroes, siendo Raichu el primero que llegó con él. El roedor eléctrico dio un salto bastante alto y comenzó a dar giros en el aire, su cola con forma de trueno volviéndose color metal.

"_¡IRON TAIL!_"

Kuhn bloqueó con su bayoneta el golpe del _Iron Tail_ de Raichu, probando fuerzas por unos segundos, antes de que el poder del ataque del roedor desapareciera. El _Pokemon_ eléctrico tocó tierra luego de su fallido ataque y se lanzó de nuevo contra Kuhn, esta vez rodeándose de electricidad.

"_¡VOLT TACKLE!_" exclamó Raichu, lanzándose para embestir a su enemigo… pero Kuhn esquivó este ataque también, dejándolo pasar.

"_¡DRAGON PULSE!_"

Kuhn volteó hacia atrás y vio un impulso de energía morada venir hacia él. Logró esquivarla saltando hacia un lado, notando que fue Latias en su forma humana la que había lanzado el ataque de tipo _Dragon_. Pero él no se dio cuenta de que ella tenía pensado otra cosa, por si evitaba su ataque… y que estaba haciendo ahora.

"_¡PSYCHIC!_" exclamó ella, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia su enemigo, y de inmediato, el _Epitaph User_ sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse gracias a un poder extraño.

"¿Pero qué está pasando?" se preguntó con confusión. "¿Quién me está paralizando?"

"¡Ahora, Raichu!" exclamó Latias.

El hombre de amarillo logró ver de reojo un objeto brillante color amarillo. Se trataba de Raichu, quien estaba haciendo algo extraño: estaba compactando su aura muy bruscamente. Apenas se iba a preguntar que era eso cuando el aura del roedor eléctrico explotó, elevando sus poderes considerablemente.

"_¡LIMIT BREAK: THUNDER ROCKET!_"

El roedor se rodeó de electricidad y se lanzó hacia Kuhn, embistiéndolo con fuerza. Su cola se volvió brillante y comenzó a golpearlo con esta y con sus patas frontales, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, tipo _Shoryuken_, mandándolo hacia al cielo. Raichu entonces creó varias esferas de electricidad a su alrededor, señalando a su enemigo con sus patas.

"_¡ROCKET LAUNCH!_" exclamó, las esferas que rodeaban a Raichu fueron disparadas hacia Kuhn como si fueran misiles buscando a su objetivo.

Al ver estos 'cohetes eléctricos', Kuhn decidió contraatacar… o más bien, defenderse. Unas marcas aparecieron en su cuerpo por unos segundos, suficientes para crear una técnica defensiva.

"_¡LEAF SHIELD!_"

Seis hojas aparecieron al frente de Kuhn, creando un escudo de energía color verde; era la misma técnica defensiva que usaba su _Avatar_, _Magus_. Los cohetes eléctricos impactaron en la barrera con gran fuerza, creando varias explosiones en los alrededores… pero no causándole daño al creador de ese escudo, pero si destruyendo cuatro de las seis hojas de energía.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Raichu con confusión, al ver su ataque que no dio resultado.

Kuhn aprovechó esto y desapareció de la vista, apareciendo detrás del _Pokemon_ y sujetando su cola, para luego lanzarlo lejos de ahí.

"¡Raichu!" exclamó Latias al ver al su compañero _Pokemon_ salir volando, encarando al guerrero de amarillo. "¡Aunque él sea un pervertido, el es mi amigo!_¡PSYBEAM!_"

"¿Pervertido?" preguntó un confuso Kuhn, antes de tener que evitar el poder psíquico de Latias.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _182-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

También cerca de ahí, Tai caía al suelo estrepitosamente, sangrando de su boca y con problemas para levantarse. El _Digidestined_, que estaba bocabajo, intentó levantarse, pero alguien mucho más grande que él le piso la cabeza, enterrando su rostro en el suelo.

"Y ahí es donde debes estar: en el suelo." Dijo Lock, el enorme _God Warrior_ de _Phecda Gamma_. "¡Inclínate ante nosotros y así te dejaremos morir más ra-!"

_-¡CLANK!-_

De pronto, Lock sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, haciendo que perdiera la concentración. Abrió los ojos para ver a su agresor, sólo para ver un enorme martillo acercarse a su rostro.

_-¡CLANK!-_

El enorme guerrero fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, estrellándose contra una roca. Tai logró sacar su cabeza del suelo luego del poderoso pisotón, para así poder ver a su salvador.

"Gracias, Mario." dijo el _Digidestined_, sonriendo débilmente_._

"Ni lo menciones." respondió Mario, sujetando su martillo con ambas manos. "Quizás no sea tan fuerte como ustedes, pero aún puedo dar buenos golpes con esto."

"Se ve…"

_-¡WHOOOOOOSH!-_

De pronto, todos los presentes pudieron ver un pilar de energía morada salir del suelo y dirigirse hacia el cielo, para después comenzar a cambiar de forma y así aparecer una enorme figura; un _Avatar_, color rosado con dos grandes alas/trenzas que le salían de la cabeza, sus dos manos estaban amarradas por sobre su cabeza, no tenía piernas y, otro de los rasgos más sobresalientes, es que tenía una especie de aguja gigante clavada en el estómago desde atrás, saliendo por el frente.

En el lugar donde este enorme coloso fue invocado, Kristal usando su armadura, y Raichu, quien tenía un chichón en la cabeza, miraban al _Avatar_ con algo de temor.

"¡Mira lo que causaste, ratón pervertido!" exclamó Kristal con enfado, pero sin quitar la vista de encima del enorme coloso.

"¡No puedo evitarlo!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Sabes que soy débil contra los pechos grandes!… ¡Y los de esa mujer son enormes!¡Cielos!"

"Pues espero que los recuerdes, porque quizás esa haya sido la última vez que vayas a sentir los pechos de una mujer. Si morimos aquí, claro."

"Si eso es así… ¿Me dejas sentir los tuyos por última vez? digo, en caso de que no sobrevivamos. Sabes que los tuyos son mis favoritos. Mides 96-97, ¿No?"

"¡Cállate!¡Mejor pelea por tu vida!" Exclamó Kristal, quien se preparaba para luchar contra este enorme _Avatar_, ya que podría ser de sus últimas batallas. "Alan-kun… ¡No perderé!"

Los dos encararon al coloso, no sabiendo sí podrían salir con vida.

**Fin del Capítulo 34**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Uh oh, tengan cuidado, la batalla que tienen se está poniendo más y más dura.

**Raichu:** No… no puedo dejarla… no puedo dejarla morir de esa manera… ¡No lo haré!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Céfiro, donde los milagros ocurren.**_

**Korz:** ¿Qué?¿Que es este poder?

**Alan:** ah… wow…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando a Dawn Hikari.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Dawn Hikari-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.53 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 45 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada a trece-catorce años -_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 72 cm. Copa: A. Cintura: 55 cm. Cadera: 77 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Space-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 40,090 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 120,270 unidades.-_**

**_-Super Novan: No-_**

**_-Bankai Armor: Si-_**

**_-Eavon Summon: No-_**

**_-Accediendo a base de datos generales:-_**

**_-Dawn Hikari-_**

**_-Planeta de origen: Pokearth.-_**

**_-Galaxia: Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Descripción: Proveniente del mundo Pokemon, Dawn fue criada desde niña por su madre, una coordinadora Pokemon, uno de los 'Trabajos' que toman los humanos respectivos a los Pokemons. Debido a esto, Dawn, desde niña, quiso ser Coordinadora, viendo a su madre como su mayor héroe. No se sabe qué pasó con su padre.-_**

**_-Desde niña, fue amiga de Mimi Tasogare y Amelia Seyruun, con quienes tuvieron una infancia muy normal. Sin embargo, Amelia se tuvo que mudar se ciudad, dejándola a ella y a Mimi tristes.-_**

**_-A los diez años, ella y Mimi tuvieron edad para partir de su casa e iniciar su viaje Pokemon, pero ambas decidieron no hacerlo hasta tres años después. Durante el tiempo en el que permanecieron en casa, ambas obtuvieron experiencia de la mamá de Dawn.-_**

**_-A los trece años, ambas eligieron a sus Pokemons: Dawn eligió a Piplup, e iniciaron su viaje Pokemon.-_**

**_-Pero, unos meses después, durante el viaje, ambas fueron enviadas a sus propios Dive into the Heart-Awakening, donde se encontraron con los Legendary Pokemons Palkia y Rayquaza, quienes las eligieron para ser sus guerreras elegidas en las siguientes Galaxian Wars. Así fue como Dawn obtuvo su Palkia Keyblade.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, al despertar, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el mismo lugar. Al llegar a la ciudad más cercana, descubrieron que las personas no conocían a los Pokemons, y que, en cambio, parte de la cultura estaba centrada en un juego de trompos, conocido como Beyblade.-_**

**_-Ellas habían llegado a otro mundo: Beyra.-_**

**_-Sin sus Pokemons, ambas chicas tuvieron que buscar una forma de sobrevivir. Afortunadamente el dinero que usaban también podía ser usado en ese mundo, más que nada por el valor de las monedas y no por el valor del dinero que tenían. Ambas lograron sobrevivir en ese mundo con un pequeño trabajo de camareras de un local cercano.-_**

**_-Meses después, los Mecronets empezaron a invadir ese mundo. Dawn y Mimi usaron el arma escondida en la ciudad donde estaban y destruyeron la nave. Días después, el grupo de Kristal llegó a esa ciudad, Yoh encontrándose con Mimi primero, y así empezando su historia como N-Warriors.-_**

**_-Analizando Armadura:-_**

**_-Nombre: Palkia Armor.-_**

**_-Armadura tipo N-Warrior-_**

**_-Esta armadura que permite controlar con más eficiencia el espacio a su alrededor, permitiéndole a Dawn distorsionar el espacio cerca de ella.-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Analizando a Mimi Tasogare.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-Mimi Tasogare-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.55 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 47 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad aproximada a trece-catorce años -_**

**_-Medidas:-_**

**_-Pecho: 86 cm. Copa: D. Cintura: 58 cm. Cadera: 84 cm.-_**

**_-Aura Element: Dragon-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 42,090 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 126,270 unidades.-_**

**_-Super Novan: No-_**

**_-Bankai Armor: Si-_**

**_-Eavon Summon: No-_**

**_-Accediendo a base de datos generales:-_**

**_-Mimi Tasogare-_**

**_-Planeta de origen: Pokearth.-_**

**_-Galaxia: Nintenverse.-_**

**_-Descripción: También proveniente del mundo Pokemon, la vida de Mimi siempre estuvo envuelta en Pokemons. Si bien sus padres no eran entrenadores ni coordinadores, no se opusieron cuando Mimi dijo que quería ser una Entrenadora Pokemon, y en cambio le dieron todo el apoyo que necesitaba.-_**

**_-Desde niña, fue amiga de Dawn Hikari y Amelia Seyruun, con quienes tuvieron una infancia muy normal. Sin embargo, Amelia se tuvo que mudar se ciudad, dejándola a ella y a Dawn tristes.-_**

**_-A los diez años, ella y Dawn tuvieron edad para partir de su casa e iniciar su viaje Pokemon, pero ambas decidieron no hacerlo hasta tres años después. Durante el tiempo en el que permanecieron en casa, ambas obtuvieron experiencia de la mamá de Dawn.-_**

**_-A los trece años, ambas eligieron a sus Pokemons: Mimi eligió a Turtwing, e iniciaron su viaje Pokemon.-_**

**_-Pero, unos meses después, durante el viaje, ambas fueron enviadas a sus propios Dive into the Heart-Awakening, donde se encontraron con los Legendary Pokemons Palkia y Rayquaza, quienes las eligieron para ser sus guerreras elegidas en las siguientes Galaxian Wars. Así fue como Mimi obtuvo su Rayquaza Keyblade.-_**

**_-Sin embargo, al despertar, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el mismo lugar. Al llegar a la ciudad más cercana, descubrieron que las personas no conocían a los Pokemons, y que, en cambio, parte de la cultura estaba centrada en un juego de trompos, conocido como Beyblade.-_**

**_-Ellas habían llegado a otro mundo: Beyra.-_**

**_-Sin sus Pokemons, ambas chicas tuvieron que buscar una forma de sobrevivir. Afortunadamente el dinero que usaban también podía ser usado en ese mundo, más que nada por el valor de las monedas y no por el valor del dinero que tenían. Ambas lograron sobrevivir en ese mundo con un pequeño trabajo de camareras de un local cercano (Mimi fue más famosa debido a su físico a esa edad, causando ciertos celos en Dawn)-_**

**_-Meses después, los Mecronets empezaron a invadir ese mundo. Dawn y Mimi usaron el arma escondida en la ciudad donde estaban y destruyeron la nave. Días después, el grupo de Kristal llegó a esa ciudad, Yoh encontrándose con ella primero, y así empezando su historia como N-Warriors.-_**

**_-Analizando Armadura:-_**

**_-Nombre: Rayquaza Armor.-_**

**_-Armadura tipo N-Warrior-_**

**_-Esta armadura que otorga más fuerza física a su portador, así como fuerza en ataques especiales. Sin embargo, no posee muy buena defensa, no como las otras armaduras de N-Warrior.-_**

**_-Fin del Archivo.-_**

**_-Cerrando base de datos.-  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Saiyan X dice:<strong> Que onda. Bueno, un nuevo capítulo más.  
><em>

_Abril no ha sido un buen mes. En todo el mes, no he escrito más que, cuando mucho, cinco hojas en total. No he podido meterme a escribir como antes, y eso que ahora tengo mucho más tiempo libre. No sé que me pasa. Lo bueno es que aún quedan capítulos, pero a este paso, en un par de meses me alcanzan. Deberé ver como seguirle a esto.  
>Creo que es porque empecé a dibujar, y eso me hace que me concentre más en eso que en escribir. Bueno, veré como hacerle.<br>_

_No mucho por ahora, ya que los capítulos son muy similares (Aunque ahora Rock es humano desde mucho antes).  
><em>

_Nos vemos el otro Sabado/Domingo...  
><em>

_Sobres.  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	36. Cap 35: Céfiro, donde milagros ocurren

**_20/MAY/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Luego de unas semanas en la habitación del tiempo, Lucy descubrió finalmente lo que significaban sus sentimientos hacia el _Hunter_ azul, X. No sabía cómo, ni cuando… sólo sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Sólo esperaba que pudiera armarse de valor algún día cercano y decirle lo que sentía.

Además de eso, en las últimas dos semanas de entrenamiento, Megaman entró en la habitación, revelando que había decidido convertirse en humano y obtener una _Keyblade_, para poder así ayudar mejor a los guerreros. Con Megaman, quien ahora se hacía llamar Rock Light, el grupo continuó entrenando.

Pero, no todo era bueno, en especial en _Céfiro_. En el planeta mágico, los _Phantom Knights_ fueron interceptados por los héroes y han comenzado la batalla entre ellos, las fuerzas de los dos grupos siendo algo parejas. Lamentablemente, un _Avatar_ acababa de salir a la batalla, lo cual movía la balanza a favor de los invasores. ¿Podrán hacerle frente a este coloso?¿Y qué pasará cuando invoquen a los demás?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo <em>_35: Céfiro, donde los milagros ocurren._**

**_Galaxia: Nintenverse_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-N-Warrior's Nova Sky Tower, 6:59 A.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _119-Terra- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Ya era de día en _Novus City_, la ciudad capital de_ Novaterra_ y donde se encontraba la _Nova Sky Tower _de los _N-Warriors_. Era ya el último día de entrenamiento, y X y Zero estaban por llegar al planeta desde _Replira_. La habitación del tiempo, donde el grupo de héroes estaba entrenando, había estado cerrada por los últimos dos días… hasta ahora…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, abriendo el camino para que algunos guerreros salieran de la habitación y regresaran a la dimensión normal.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Amelia, estirando la parte superior de su cuerpo. "Hemos vuelto."

"¡Ow!" exclamó Genki, estirándose un poco. "Se siente bien regresar al mundo real… con la gravedad normal."

"Cierto." Dijo Yusei. "Es bueno regresar."

"Han sido dos meses de entrenamiento, pero al fin se terminó." Dijo Lucy, mirando el pasillo donde estaban, que daba a una enorme ventana que dejaba ver la imponente ciudad detrás de sus vidrios.

"Algo cansada." Comentó Marina, cruzándose de brazos. "No podía descansar bien debido a la gravedad aumentada, aunque la disminuyeran en la noche."

"Cierto, recuerdo cuando entramos por primera vez." Dijo Anaís, soltando unas pequeñas risas. "Cuando diste un paso al frente y entraste al espacio en blanco, te diste de cara contra el suelo."

"Ni me lo recuerdes." Dijo la guerrera del agua con frustración. "¡Me hubieran avisado antes de entrar a ese lugar!"

"Lo hice." Comentó Alan. "Pero decidiste avanzar sin preguntar. Lo bueno es que la gravedad estaba sólo a diez veces la de este mundo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado aumentada más veces?"

"Ok, ok, me precipité. ¿Feliz?"

"Algo…"

_Master Raphael_ miraba esto con algo de alegría. El ver a los jóvenes _Keybladers_ relacionarse de esa forma le recordaba cuando él era joven y entrenaba con sus compañeros, otros usuarios de la _Keyblade_… hasta **_ese _**día.

"Bueno, han terminado su entrenamiento." Expresó el hechicero, llamando la atención de todos. "¿Qué les pareció, chicas?"

"¡Estupendo!" exclamaron las seis mujeres con emoción.

"Me alegra. Ahora son verdaderas _N-Warriors_. Usen sus poderes por el bien del _Nintenverse_ y de sus aliados."

"¡Claro que sí!" exclamó Amelia, apretando su puño derecho con fuerza, sintiendo como su flama interna ardía con gran fuerza. "¡Teman, villanos, porque Amelia Seyruun está más fuerte que nunca y lista para enfrentarse a todos ustedes!¡Les demostraré el verdadero poder de la justicia!" exclamó ella, viéndose a ella misma enfrente del mar, parada en una enorme roca, mientras una ola gigante rompía detrás de ella. Claro, esto nadie más lo vio.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Genki, colocándose a lado de Amelia. "¡Derrotaremos a los villanos!"

"Sí que son enérgicos." Expresó Kallen. "No me acostumbro a ellos."

"Yo sí." Dijo Lucy Heartfilia, con sus manos en sus caderas. "He vivido con gente algo loca en _Fairy Tail_. Me acostumbro a ellos fácilmente."

"Pobre de ti…"

"¿Y qué tal tu, Rock?" preguntó Alan al exrobot. "¿Qué te pareció?"

"Muy bien." Respondió el joven. "Espero ser de ayuda."

"Muy bien." Dijo Raphael. "Ahora volvamos al salón del _Stargate_ para espe-"

"_Master Raphael_… es bueno verlo de nuevo."

El grupo voltearon a ver a un lado, dándose cuenta de que había cuatro figuras que se acercaban a ellos, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de ellos. Las seis mujeres no reconocían a los sujetos, salvo Anaís quien los recordaba por haberlos visto en videojuegos. Pero, Alan si sabían quiénes eran ellos y se alegró al verlos.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _063-Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Remix- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Frente a ellos estaban el hermano de Mario, Luigi, el héroe de _Hyrule_, Link, la _Mars Adept_, Jenna, y por último, la mujer que poseía la gran magia _Etherion_, Elie.

"¡Hola!" exclamó Elie con fuerza, demostrando la energía que tenía.

"¡Muchachos!¡Qué gusto de verlos de nuevo!" exclamó Alan con emoción.

"A nosotros también los alegra."

"¿Los conocen?" preguntó la _Magic Knight Lucy_ con confusión.

"Claro que sí; ellos son aliados nuestros." Expresó Alan, sonriendo al ver a los recién llegados. "Ellos son Elie, Jenna, Luigi y Link."

"Yo los conozco." Empezó Anaís. "Son héroes de otros juegos de video, ¿no?"

"Así es; Elie es de la serie de _Rave Master_, Luigi de _Super Mario Bros_, Link de _The Legend of Zelda_ y Jenna de _Golden Sun._"

"¡Mucho gusto!" exclamó Lucy con alegría, caminando hacia el fontanero de verde y extendiendo su mano derecha. "Soy Lucy Shidou."

"M-mucho gusto. Soy Luigi Mario, hermano de Mario." Expresó el hombre de gorra verde.

"¿Luigi Mario?" preguntó Marina con confusión. "No me digas que tu hermano se llama Mario Mario."

"Así es, porque somos los hermanos Mario."

"Eso suena… raro…"

"Lo sé." Dijo Alan, haciendo una mueca de confusión. _'Y me sigue pareciendo ridículo, pero bueno…'_ "Bueno… ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Es algo complicado." Dijo Elie. "Ni lo entendemos."

"¿De qué hablan?"

"No lo sabemos." Expresó Jenna. "No sabemos por qué estamos aquí."

"Los cuatro de nosotros tuvimos un gran impulso de venir aquí, y no sabemos por qué." Expresó Link, hablando por primera vez. "Es como si algo nos llamara a venir a _Novaterra._"

"¿Algo?" preguntó Raphael, pensando un momento. _'¿Podría ser que ellos…?'_

"Es bueno que hayan venido." Expresó Alan. "Les presentaré…"

Alan presentó al nuevo grupo con los cuatro recién llegados, saludándose para conocerse. Cuando Lucy Heartfilia saludó a Elie, las dos chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente una a la otra, analizando el cuerpo de la otra, casi al mismo tiempo.

"Eres muy bonita." Expresaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. "¿Cuál es el tamaño de tu busto?¡93!...¿Tú también?¡Genial!"

"Soy Lucy Heartfilia." Expresó la rubia, extendiendo una mano para saludar.

"Y yo Elie Valentine." Respondió la castaña, tomando la mano de Lucy, sonriendo alegremente. "Nos llevaremos bien."

"¡Claro!"

"Eso es raro…" dijo Kallen. "Por alguna razón, siento que ellas dos se parecen mucho."

"¿Han escuchado la frase de _en el mundo, siempre hay alguien parecido_?" preguntó Yusei. "Supongo que esa chica es la Lucy de su mundo."

"Podría ser…"

"Alan." Empezó Link. "¿Sucede algo?¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Verán…" dijo Alan. "Tenemos un pequeño problema en nuestras manos."

El joven comenzó a contarles a los cuatro acerca de la situación y de los problemas que hay en _Céfiro._ Unos minutos después, terminó de contarles, y estaban ahora viendo que hacer.

"Así que, tienen una nueva guerra entre manos." Expresó Link con algo de intriga, cruzado de brazos. "Muy bien, les ayudaremos."

"¿Hablan enserio?" preguntó Alan. "Estos nuevos enemigos pueden ser más fuertes que Mecron."

"No importa." Respondió Jenna. "Nosotros les ayudaremos."

"¡Esta vez pelearé!" exclamó Elie con determinación. "¡La vez pasada no pude hacerlo, pero ahora si podré!"

"¡Oh no!" expresó Luigi con desdicha. "¡No otra guerra más!"

"¿Qué le sucede?" preguntó Marina con confusión, señalando al fontanero verde.

"Luigi no es como Mario." Respondió Rock, sonriendo nerviosamente. "Es un poco más… cobarde."

"¡Ánimo, señor Luigi!" exclamó Amelia, colocándose a lado del fontanero verde y abrazándolo de lado con una mano, mientras extendía su otro puño al cielo. "¡No hay porqué temer!¡La justicia está de nuestro lado!"

"Oh no…" expresó Luigi, sabiendo que, aunque no quisiera, sería arrastrado a otra guerra más… y quizás esta sea más peligrosa que la anterior.

"Por cierto, Elie…" empezó Alan. "¿Dónde está Haru?"

"No lo he visto en una semana días." Respondió la mujer castaña, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo, sin querer, más llamativos sus atributos. "Dijo que tenía que hacer algo en _Garage Island_ y se fue. Quería ir con él, pero me dijo que lo esperara. Entonces, tuve la necesidad de venir aquí a _Novaterra_, y me los encontré a todos."

"Ya veo. ¿Y cómo va tu entrenamiento con la _Keyblade_?"

"¡Estupendo!" exclamó la joven, invocando su llave en su mano derecha, sujetándola como si fuera un bastón, con una mano en el mango y otra en la hoja. "Haru me enseñó a pelear con la llave, y por fin pude lograr la _Bankai Armor_. Claro, no soy tan fuerte como Haru, o como ustedes, pero estoy segura de que podré ayudarles ahora."

"Eso me alegra; una guerrera más para los usuarios de la _Keyblade._"

"¡Claro!"

"¿Y tú, Jenna?¿Donde está Isaac?" cuestionó Alan, mirando a la pelirroja.

"Fue con Félix a otro pueblo." Respondió la mencionada. "Tardarían unos días en regresar. Fui la única que vine porque todos los demás no estaban en _Nueva Vale_, siendo yo la única. Por eso vine a ayudarles."

"Me parece bien… sólo espero que Félix no venga a recriminarnos."

"Ya sé… ¡Oh, por cierto!¡Miren esto!" exclamó Jenna, extendiendo su mano derecha e invocando varias llamas… que formaron un objeto largo.

"¿Una _Keyblade_?" preguntó la Lucy pelirroja, viendo el arma de la chica.

"¡Sip! La obtuve ayer… de repente apareció en mis manos."

"Qué lástima." Dijo Alan. "Si hubieras llegado antes, quizás hubieras podido entrenar con nosotros."

"¿De verdad?¡Que mal! … bueno, espero poder aprender a usarla al ir con ustedes."

"Bueno, entonces vayamos al salón del _Stargate_. Estoy seguro de que pronto van a re-"

"_Unscheduled Off World Activation!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Todas las alarmas de la base comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar, alertando a todos acerca de un uso del _Stargate _no programado, indicando que alguien estaba llamando al portal de _Novaterra_ desde otro mundo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Gulliver, mirando al cielo. "¿Nos atacan?"

"No." Respondió Yusei. "No parece que sea eso."

Alan volteó a ver a Raphael con interés.

"¿Me hiciste caso y ordenaste que dijeran eso en lugar de decirlo en español?" preguntó el joven, confundido.

"Eres la reencarnación del _Guardian Chaos_; tienes algunos privilegios." Respondió Raphael.

"Oh. Entonces, si pido que todas las mujeres de la base usen un bikini de dos piezas, ¿Lo ordenarías?"

"No…"

"¡Rayos!"

"Además, ya tienes a Kristal. ¿Quieres que se encele de nuevo?"

"No lo hagas… me mataría."

"No lo haré."

El grupo se dirigió hacia el salón del _Stargate_, entrando al cuarto de control del tercer piso, con gran cantidad de computadoras. Abajo, en el primer piso, el gran anillo se activó, haciendo un efecto de _"Kawooosh"_, dejando ver una especie de lago de energía en el centro del anillo. Un escudo de fuerza se activó para evitar el paso de algún ataque enemigo, por si alguien logró hacerse del control de _Replira_ o de la _Hunter Base_.

"¿Qué tenemos?" preguntó Raphael a uno de los operadores.

"Si, tenemos código." Respondió una operadora, viendo el monitor. "Son los _Maverick_ _Hunters_ del planeta _Replira._ Piden permiso para poder entrar."

"De acuerdo. ¡Levanten el escudo!"

El escudo de energía color rojo que protegía el anillo desapareció, dejando así libre acceso a quien quiera que esté del otro lado del portal. Pronto, X y Zero aparecieron en medio del cuarto de la base, saliendo del anillo, cada uno de ellos usando sus armaduras, con el casco en uno de sus brazos como si fueran caballeros. Al ver al joven de cabellera castaña, Lucy Shidou se sonrojó, mirándolo con cariño.

_'Él… me gusta mucho.'_ Era lo que pensaba, aquello que no la dejaba dormir en la noche.

"¡X, Zero!" exclamó Alan, llamando a los mencionados. "¡Vengan rápido!"

Los dos _Hunters_ se miraron extrañados, no entendiendo el porqué de la prisa del joven de gorra gris. No pensándolo mucho, ambos se encogieron de hombros y dieron un gran salto para llegar al tercer piso donde estaban todos sus compañeros.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Porque la prisa?" preguntó Zero, antes de darse cuenta de las otras personas. "¿Oh?¿Tenemos compañía?"

"¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?" preguntó X, mirando al grupo extra que estaba en el lugar. "No es que me moleste pero… ¿Por qué?"

"¿Nos creerías si te dijéramos que es por una corazonada?" preguntó Elie, confundiendo un poco al _exReploid._ "Algo nos llamó a este mundo, y decidimos venir. Debe ser algo en especial, porque todos nos reunimos."

"Me pregunto que será." Comentó Jenna, más para sí misma. "¿Será acaso que es una señal para ir a ese otro mundo?"

"Es probable." Expresó Rock. "Hay poderes más allá de nuestra comprensión, que podrían estar controlando nuestra forma de actuar."

"Curioso que digas eso." Empezó Link. "Después de todo, eres, o eras, un robot que funciona con la lógica."

"Robot pensante; puedo pensar en cualquier cosa, como un humano. No hay problema si son cosas sobrenaturales o científicas: también tengo libre albedrío."

"Entonces… ¿Irán con nosotros?" preguntó X.

"Ese es el plan." Dijo Link. "Les ayudaremos en esta nueva guerra."

"Me parece bien. Entonces vamos a _Céfiro._"

"¡Claro!" exclamó Genki con determinación. "¡Demostrémosles a esos villanos el poder de la justicia!"

"No perdamos tiempo." Dijo la _Magic Knight _del fuego con seriedad. "_Céfiro _nos necesita."

"¡Entonces vamos!"

"Alan…" interrumpió Raphael, llamando la atención de Alan. "Antes de que se vayan, llévense esta caja."

El hechicero invocó una caja algo grande, como si fuera un cofre de tesoros o una hielera. Todos miraron la caja con confusión. La caja se abrió lentamente, dejando ver algo de luz que había dentro. Cuando se abrió por completo, el grupo entero descubrió que había algo dentro de esta; esferas color verde limón, cada una un poco más grande que una pelota de golf, pero más chica que una de beisbol. Las esferas emitían un leve destello, y pulsaban ligeramente, casi imperceptible. Nadie sabía que eran esas esferas… salvo Alan, quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

"_Master Raphael_… no me diga que estas esferas son…"

"_Materia_…" respondió el sabio, sonriendo al ver que Alan había descubierto lo que eran. "Pequeños cristales que aparecen en ciertos mundos, creados por la energía del _Life Stream_, como un regalo a la humanidad. Estas esferas con capaces de otorgarle al usuario la habilidad de usar hechizos que antes no sabía."

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó Marina con enfado. "¡¿Entonces para qué estuvimos entrenando tanto tiempo en la habitación del tiempo para aprender hechizos cuando nos podía dar estas esferas?"

"Porque, aunque les de estos cristales, no podrían usar magia." Respondió Raphael seriamente. "Estos cristales sólo permiten a uno usar un tipo de magia. En este caso, todas las esferas tienen un hechizo: _Cure_."

"¿Sólo uno?" preguntó Alan. "¿Porqué no nos da _Materia_ de otro tipo?"

"Porqué aquí, en _Novaterra_, sólo crece _Materia_ de este tipo. Verás, _Materia_ sólo aparece en ciertos planetas, a veces en cantidades abundantes, a veces tan raro como el _Elarium_. Aquí sólo aparece _Materia_ con capacidad de hechizos de _Cure_. Si queremos obtener _Materia_ de otro tipo, tenemos que minarla de otros planetas… y en cada _Galaxian War_, cambian los lugares donde crecen estos cristales."

"Que mal." Dijo Alan, tomando una de las esferas. "Bueno, supongo que será suficiente; _Cure Materia_ nos ayudará a mantenernos vivos en la pelea. Pero, ¿Cómo funciona?¿Recupera nuestro _HP _o qué?"

"Te cura de tus heridas y cansancio de tu cuerpo. ¿Sabes que tu cuerpo se lastima mientras más poder del _Nova Crystal_ uses? Bueno, _Cure_ puede restaurarte y curarte esas heridas, permitiéndote usar de nuevo el poder del _Nova Crystal._"

"Ya veo… interesante…"

"Pero debes recordar ciertas reglas, Alan: primero, cada _Materia_ tiene un número limitado de veces que puede ser usado antes de necesite recargarse. _Cure Materia_ sólo pude ser usado tres veces seguidas en un día, antes de tener que recargarse. _Cure_ no te cura por completo, así que ten cuidado. Si lo usas varias veces, el cristal tomará algo de experiencia y, con el tiempo, evolucionará en _Cura Materia_, y después en _Curaga Materia_."

"¿Y cómo la uso?"

"Colócala sobre tu brazo izquierdo."

"¿Así?"

El joven colocó la esfera sobre su brazo izquierdo, tocando su piel. Entonces, ante la mirada atónita de todos, el cristal comenzó a brillar y a introducirse en el brazo del joven, quedando en su interior.

"¡Se fusionó!" exclamó Jenna con asombro. "¿Cómo hizo eso?"

"Es la propiedad de la _Materia_: se fusiona con su usuario." Respondió Raphael. "No te preocupes, no te pasará nada."

"Si usted lo dice…" dijo Alan, mirando su brazo, buscando un lugar donde se viera la esfera. "Creí que se colocaba en las armas o algo así, como en _Final Fantasy VII_… ¿Hay algún problema si me la dejo?"

"Trata de quitártela antes de dormir. Si estás con ella uno o dos días seguidos no hay problema. Pero, si estás fusionado con una _Materia_ por mucho tiempo, comenzarás a envenenarte con su energía."

"¿_Mako Posioning_?"

"Exacto, porque _Materia_ es una parte del _Life Stream_, que es la corriente de las almas del _Nintenverse_. Podrías tener crisis de identidad y paranoia si es que usas _Materia_ por mucho tiempo. Otros efectos es la pérdida de memoria si es que lo usas de más. Y si usas muchas al mismo tiempo, el tiempo en que tardan en aparecer los efectos se vuelve más corto. Para quitarla, sólo pon tu mano sobre donde estaba la esfera y concéntrate, y esta saldrá sola."

"Entiendo." Dijo Alan, mirando al grupo. "Muy bien todos, aquellos que no puedan curarse por sus medios, tomen una esfera y únanse con ellas."

Amelia, ambas Lucys, Marina, Elie, Kallen, Gulliver, Genki, Yusei y Link tomaron una esfera y se la colocaron en sus brazos, fusionándose con ellas. El resto del grupo no tomó una, dado que tenían formas de recuperarse, ya sea con sus hechizos u objetos especiales… salvo Luigi, quien tenía algo de miedo y por eso no lo hizo.

"Ojalá no sea difícil sacarlo." Comentó Marina, mirando su brazo, viendo el ligero destello del cristal dentro de ella.

"Aparte…" dijo Raphael, invocando tres objetos que parecían ser como guantes largos, guanteletes, como las de las armaduras medievales. "X, Zero y Rock, el Doctor Light les creó estos guantes."

"¿Y esto?" preguntó X con confusión, viendo como uno de esos guanteletes color azul con dorado flotaba a sus manos.

"Ustedes usan sus cañones de energía cuando usan sus armaduras, pero no poseen unos cuando no las llaman. Estos guantes contrarrestan esa desventaja."

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Rock.

"Ya veo…" comentó Zero, sujetando el guante rojo con dorado que flotó hacia él. "Estos guantes nos permitirán usar nuestros cañones cuando no estamos usando las armaduras, ¿no?"

"Así es." Respondió el hechicero. "Cada guante tiene las mismas especificaciones que sus propios cañones, y son usadas de la misma manera. Así, si por algún motivo no pueden usar sus armaduras, al menos tendrán sus armas de largo alcance."

"Me parece bien." Dijo X, colocándose el guante en la mano izquierda, ya que los tres eran para el uso de esas manos. "Nos serán de ayuda."

"X…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _133-Dr Light's Capsule- _(**Soundtrack: **_Maverick Hunter X_)

El grupo volteó a un lado, viendo que, en la entrada, se encontraba un científico en especial.

"¡Doctor Light!" Exclamaron Rock y X, mirando con emoción al señor ya grande.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Marina, mirando a Alan, mientras X y Rock se acercaban al hombre.

"Él es Doctor Light." Respondió Alan. "Él es el creador de Rock y X."

"¿Qué?¿Él es su creador?" preguntó Marina con asombro. "¡Debe ser muy inteligente!"

"Inteligente no le hace justicia."

"¡Espera!" Expresó Amelia. "Si él es su creador… entonces, es como si fuera su padre."

"Exacto."

Lucy Shidou, luego de escuchar esto, miró de nuevo al científico que estaba hablando con X y Rock. Él era el creador de X… y sin él, ella no lo hubiera conocido. Ella sonrió dulcemente al ver a X hablando con su creador… su padre.

De vuelta con X, él seguía hablando con el doctor Light, quien parecía muy alegre.

"Lo he terminado, X." empezó el científico. "He terminado dos armaduras nuevas para ti. Lamentablemente, la tercera aún no la termino, pero espero que estas dos te ayuden hasta que complete la tercera."

"No hay problema, doctor." Respondió X, sonriendo. "Gracias por la ayuda."

"No hay de qué. Ahora…"

Doctor Light sacó un aparato de su bolsillo, como si fuera un pequeño control remoto, y presionó uno de sus botones. Para sorpresa de X, Rock y los demás, dos pilares de luz azul aparecieron en el centro de la habitación, antes de transformarse en otras cosas…

"Esas son… ¡Cápsulas de armaduras!" Exclamó Alan con emoción.

"Así es." Respondió Light, mirando a su creación… a su hijo. "X, entra en las capsulas, y recibirás tus nuevas armaduras."

"Si, doctor…" Respondió X con determinación, caminando hacia las capsulas.

Todos los presentes veían como X se acercó a una de estas, entrando en ella. La capsula se cerró detrás de X, atrapándolo dentro, mientras esta se activaba. De pronto, una columna de luz comenzó a rodear al _Hunter_, quien sintió que su armadura empezaba a calentarse, cambiando de forma en un destello de luz. Cuando la luz terminó, la capsula se abrió, dejando ver a todos a X… con una nueva armadura puesta.

"Wow…" dijo Amelia con asombro. "¡Eso fue genial!"

"X, esta es tu nueva _Rune Armor_." Comentó el Doctor Light. "No necesito explicarte las habilidades de esta armadura, ya que tus escáneres te dirán más de lo que yo te diré."

"Si, entiendo…" Expresó X, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en la información que recibió. "Activar Modo de Escaneo…"

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado.-_**

**_-Analizando Rune Armor.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados.-_**

**_-Rune Armor: una armadura especializada en absorción de energía. La armadura está hecha para recibir y neutralizar ataques de energía, absorbiendo sus propiedades elementales. La energía que reúne es diferente a otros tipos de energía, muy similar al Mana de la hechicera Kristal, lo que indica que esta armadura es más efectiva contra ataques elementales (mágicos), aunque sirve también contra otros tipos de ataques de energía.-_**

**_-Mostrando Especificaciones:-_**

**_-Casco: Posee un sistema de ahorro de energía, que permite disparar con menos energía de la necesaria, similar a la habilidad del casco de la Force Armor.-_**

**_-Piernas: Permiten mayor maniobrabilidad, además de absorber poco a poco energía del planeta, conocida como Life Stream, para incrementar ataques y restaurar energía. La cantidad que absorbe es pequeña, por lo que no produce daño al ecosistema.-_**

**_-Peto: El peto de la Rune Armor reduce el daño recibido. Además, posee un escudo de energía (Rune Shield) que permite absorber gran parte de la energía de los ataques para acumularla para activar el Aether Cannon.-_**

**_-Brazos: Rune Buster permite que los disparos puedan cambiar de elemento, conveniente al momento de enfrentarse contra enemigos de distintos tipos. Posee la habilidad de Aether Cannon.-_**

**_-Habilidad especial de la armadura: Aether Cannon-_**

**_-Aether Cannon dispara toda la energía acumulada por el Rune Shield en un solo ataque de energía. Dado que la energía acumulada puede ser de cualquier elemento, Aether Cannon combina todos estos tipos en un solo ataque.-_**

"Fascinante." Dijo X, mirando su armadura, antes de que esta regresara a ser su armadura azul.

"¿Te agradó?" preguntó Light.

"Claro, seguro que podré usarla bien. Ahora…"

Con esto dicho, X caminó a la segunda capsula, que lo encerró después de entrar. La luz lo rodeó de nuevo y volvió a salir, esta vez con una armadura diferente.

"Esta es la _Impact Armor_." Comentó el Doctor Light. "Esta es la armadura que es la versión móvil de tu _Absolute Ultimate Armor_ para que puedas luchar."

"Entiendo…" dijo X, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado.-_**

**_-Analizando Impact Armor.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados.-_**

**_-Impact Armor: una armadura especializada en ataques. La armadura resiste más daño que otras armaduras, a excepción de la Gaea Armor.-_**

**_-Mostrando Especificaciones:-_**

**_-Casco: Incrementa el poder de los escáneres de X, y posee una mejor mira para apuntar.-_**

**_-Piernas: Poseen un dispositivo de levitación similar a la de la Force Armor aunque de menos duración. Posee también la habilidad de hacer un Dash en el aire en cualquier dirección. También posee un Explosive Dash, lo que significa que cuando se realice un Dash, creará una pequeña explosión sónica detrás de uno.-_**

**_-Peto: El peto de la Impact Armor reduce el daño recibido. Peto también posee un sistema que le permite a la armadura transformarse en Absolute Ultimate Armor.-_**

**_-Brazos: A diferencia de otros Busters, este usa proyectiles (balas) como principal forma de ataque, debido a la posibilidad de encontrarse con enemigos resistentes a ataques de plasma. Los proyectiles están formados por una aleación de tungsteno y Force Metal_****, dándoles un nivel de penetración sin precedentes por otras armas proyectiles._ Buster tiene dos modalidades; Impact Cannon e Impact Buster.-_**

**_-Impact Cannon: el arma posee un solo cañón que dispara una bala de cinco centímetros anti blindajes.-_**

**_-Impact Buster: el arma posee tres cañones que disparan balas de _****_5.56 mm._****_-_**

**_-Habilidad especial de la armadura: Absolute Ultimate Armor.-_**

**_-Esta armadura puede transformarse en la Absolute Ultimate Armor en cualquier momento. No se recomienda debido a lo lento y pesado que es esa armadura, pero el poder de ataque de ve incrementado.-_**

**_-Análisis extras: debido a que la armadura necesita municiones, debe de recargarse constantemente. Sistemas internos pueden transformar elementos cercanos en municiones usando terminaciones en los brazos y piernas. Si se necesitan municiones, la armadura se recarga al tocar algún objeto, ya sea roca o metal, con las manos o pies. Nanobots inmediatamente comienzan a procesar los objetos y los convierten en municiones que automáticamente se almacenan en los brazos.-_**

**_-Análisis indican que mientras más energía se aplique al cañón, más rápido se dispararán las balas.-_**

**_-Las balas poseen un mecanismo de escudo a su alrededor, lo que incrementa el nivel de penetración y evita que la bala se desintegre con la velocidad.-_**

"Así que esta es la armadura con armas de proyectiles." Dijo X con interés.

"Así es." Respondió el Doctor Light. "Cómo es posible que te encuentres con seres que sean inmunes a ataques de energía, es mejor tener preparado una armadura como esa."

"Gracias, doctor." Dijo X, sonriendo con alegría, mientras su armadura regresaba a la normal. "Le prometo que usaré estas armaduras en el nombre de la justicia."

"Yo sé que lo harás." Expresó el científico, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Rock y X. "Ustedes dos, junto con Roll, son mis orgullos más grandes. Yo confío en ustedes, y en los amigos que poseen."

"No se preocupe, Doctor Light." Dijo Rock. "Ya verá que todo saldrá bien."

"Eso espero. Rock, también tengo las mejoras de tus armaduras." Dijo el Doctor Light, entregándole un dispositivo similar a una USB al joven. "Conéctalo a tu muñeca cuando tengas tu armadura puesta, y luego hazlas aparecer en frente, para luego absorberlas con tu _Keyblade_. Así podrás llamarlas cuando quieras."

"Entendido, Doc. No lo decepcionaremos."

"Yo sé que no lo harán. Ahora, vayan; salven a ese mundo en problemas."

"No lo decepcionaremos, Doctor Light." Expresó X, sonriendo, antes de, junto con Rock, comenzara a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás. "Ok, ahora sí, vamos."

"Bueno, parece que estamos listos." Dijo Alan, mirando a Raphael. "Ahora sí, debemos irnos."

"Buena suerte." Dijo Raphael, mirando al grupo. "Tengan cuidado, y regresen pronto."

"Claro…" expresó Alan, mirando hacia delante e invocando su _Chaos Keyblade_. "¿Listos?"

"¡Listos!" exclamaron todos en el equipo, determinados a seguir adelante.

"Yo no iré…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3_)

El grupo entero volteó a ver a Zero, la persona que había hablado, mirándolo con confusión.

"¿Qué?" preguntó X, mirando a su compañero. "¿Zero?¿Acaso dijiste que no vas a ir con nosotros?"

"Así es." Respondió el _Hunter Carmesí_, confundiendo aún más a todos los presente.

"¿Qué está diciendo, señor Zero?" preguntó Amelia, sumamente confundida. "¿Acaso se está retractando?"

"No me malentiendan." Expresó Zero. "No quiero decir que no regresaré, sino que no iré con ustedes."

"¿A qué te refieres entonces?" preguntó Gulliver, mirando al _exReploid_, que en realidad no lo conocía muy bien_._

"Necesito quedarme aquí un par de horas, para pedirle algo a _Master Raphael_. Quisiera que se adelantaran; yo los seguiré después."

"¿Qué le quieres pedir?" cuestionó Rock.

"Algo…"

"¿Seguro que nos seguirás?" preguntó Marina con algo de enfado. "¿No te acobardarás?"

"Claro que no; yo regresaré con ustedes pronto, pero al menos no ahorita. Quizás en un par de horas."

"Bueno, tendrás tus razones." Dijo Alan, sonriendo un poco. "Bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada… sólo no te tardes; no sabemos contra que nos podríamos enfrentar."

"Claro."

"¡Entonces vámonos!" Exclamó Alan, mirando al resto del grupo, extendiendo su _Keyblade_ hacia el frente. "_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El portal que se abría con esa frase apareció frente al grupo, mostrando el observatorio de la _Torre de Tokio_ a donde iban. Mirando con determinación, el grupo saltó al portal, dirigiéndose de nuevo a _Rayterra…_ y de ahí, a _Céfiro_. Alan estaba por entrar, cuando Raphael lo detuvo.

"Espera, Alan." Dijo el hechicero, dándole una esfera de metal al joven. "Llévate esto."

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el joven, viendo la esfera, que parecía una _Pokeball_.

"Es un aparato que sirve para acelerar o disminuir el paso del tiempo en un área amplia. Te ayudará para que puedas entrenar a Jenna en la forma de usar la _Keyblade_. Será peligroso llevar gente que no usen _Keyblades_, por eso será mejor que los entrenes."

"Entiendo." Dijo Alan, permitiendo que su _N-Mod_ guardara la esfera. "La usaré cuando vea conveniente."

"Claro… buena suerte."

"Gracias… volveré."

Con esto dicho, Alan saltó hacia el portal, dejando el mundo avanzado y siguiendo a sus compañeros. Ahora, con el grupo dejando el lugar, el maestro hechicero volteó a ver al _exReploid_ con algo de intriga.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Raphael. "¿Qué me quieres pedir?"

"Bueno…" empezó Zero con seriedad. "Quisiera que usted…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Exterior del Castillo de Céfiro, 11:39 A.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _162-A Sea of Trees- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Justo antes de ser invocado el _Avatar_, Kristal y Pi se estaban enfrentando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando sus fuerzas físicas. La hechicera no usaba su magia ni sus _Keyblades_, porque quería ver lo fuerte que esa mujer de cabello rosado era. Pi, quien estaba usando unos guantes de pelea que incrementaban sus poderes, golpeaba sin piedad a Kristal, quien evitaba los ataques y contraatacaba con sus propios golpes, rodeados de su energía mágica para nivelar la contienda. Las dos mujeres aparecían y desaparecían de la vista humana normal, apareciendo sólo cuando se daban golpes o patadas. Mientras luchaban, Kristal notó el extraño comportamiento de su rival.

_'Ella está luchando con odio.'_ Pensó la _Dark Magician Girl_, mirando a su oponente. _'Con un gran odio dentro de su corazón… y va dirigido a hacia mí. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué tanto odio?'_

Nuevamente, ambas chicas se estrellaron, Kristal dando una patada circular, mientras que Pi la detenía con su brazo derecho. Estuvieron así unos segundos, antes de que se separaran para crear algo de espacio entre las dos, colocándose en guardia de inmediato, esperando a que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kristal. "¿Por qué es que me odias tanto?¿Que fue lo que te hice?"

"¿Por qué?" respondió la mujer de cabello rosado, limitándose a mirar abajo, temblando de rabia. "¿Por qué cambiaste tu destino?"

"¿Ah?¿De qué hablas?"

"El _Maestro Yata_ me dijo que tu morirías y que él regresaría sano y salvo. Pero en cambio, tú estás viva y el _Maestro Yata_ no ha vuelto… ¡¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé…" respondió la hechicera. "No sé qué pasó con él."

"Debido a que tu cambiaste tu destino, no ha vuelto. ¡Por eso te odio!"

"¡Yo tengo a alguien esperando mi regreso!¡Por eso fue que pude cambiar mi destino!¡No me iba a quedar sin hacer nada esperando mi muerte!"

"¡Pero porqué tu…!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Era esa voz… Kristal escuchó una voz acercándose, identificándola de inmediato y sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. Se trataba de Raichu, quien venía cayendo hacia ellas, al parecer siendo arrojado y mandado a volar desde un lugar lejano. Rápidamente, la hechicera cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho y se agachó, esto debido a que últimamente, cuando Raichu es mandando a volar desde otra dirección, casi siempre cae de cara en los pechos de ella y comienza a restregarse en ellos, por lo que no correrá ese peligro nuevamente.

Pero, luego de unos momentos, la joven hechicera no sintió a Raichu caer sobre ella, lo cual la confundió por unos segundos. Ella, buscando la razón, miró a todos lados, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su enemiga… y abrió los ojos enormemente. Ahí estaba Raichu, en medio de los pechos de esa mujer llamada Pi, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro, sintiendo la suavidad de los dotes de esa mujer, que se movían con cada movimiento que el _Pokemon _hacía… y que él debía estar disfrutando ya que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, parecía que esa mujer era más grande que ella. Claro, en ese momento, sus pensamientos no estaban dirigidos a los celos.

_'Esto va a terminar mal…'_ pensó la hechicería, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

"¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?"

La joven hechicera tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver la tremenda golpiza que la _Epitaph User_ le dio al _Pokemon_… bueno, mejor los abrió para ver a ese ratón sufrir. Poco después, podemos ver a Raichu, arrojado justo debajo de Kristal, bastante golpeado, su aspecto muy similar a cuando ella misma lo golpeaba luego de algo así.

"Siempre tienes que hacer eso, ¿No?" preguntó la hechicera con desaprobación, al ver el estado lamentable de Raichu.

"No puedo evitarlo; es mi naturaleza." Respondió Raichu, quien al parecer le dolía hablar… y respirar.

"Pervertido."

Kristal sólo colocaba una mano en su cabeza y la movía de un lado a otro, sintiendo pena por saber que ese ratón era su amigo. Sin embargo, la joven rubia dejó sus penas a un lado cuando sintió la poderosa aura que Pi estaba emitiendo en ese momento. La joven _N-Warrior_ se preparó para el combate cuando vio extraños símbolos apareciendo en el cuerpo de la _Phantom Knight_, quien los veía a ambos con furia.

**_-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-_**

"No se los perdonaré… ¡Jamás se los perdonaré!" exclamó Pi, la furia era tal que fácilmente se notaba en sus ojos. "¡Ahora verán porque me llaman _The Averanger!_"

"Uh oh…" dijo Kristal con algo de nervios. "¡Va a invocar a su _Avatar_!"

"¡Exactamente!¡Ven, _TARVOS_!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _173-Final Overture- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

La _Epitaph User_ fue envuelta en una intensa luz roja, causando una gran columna de luz que se disparó al cielo, siendo vista por varias personas alrededor del área de combate. Cuando Kristal abrió los ojos, estos se posaron en el cielo, donde estaba una enorme figura sobrevolándolos. La criatura tenía un cuerpo de mujer, con una armadura entre rosa y morado en varias partes de su cuerpo. Tenía una mascara rosada y de la cabeza salían dos enormes coletas/alas. Aparte de eso, sus brazos estaban hacia arriba, amarrados dentro de un anillo de metal con púas, y sus piernas, en la parte de los muslos, estaban amarradas también con bandas, además de que, debajo de sus rodillas, parecía que ambas piernas se fusionaban. El rasgo más característico, a parte de las coletas que le salían de la cabeza, era una aguja gigante que traspasaba por detrás el cuerpo de la mujer, pasando justo en la boca del estómago, en una situación que se veía muy dolorosa.

Al ver lo que ocurría, Kristal se volteo a su compañero.

"¡Mira lo que causaste, ratón pervertido!" exclamó Kristal con enfado, pero sin quitar la vista de encima del enorme coloso.

"¡No puedo evitarlo!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Sabes que soy débil contra los pechos grandes!… ¡Y los de esa mujer son enormes!¡Cielos!"

"Pues espero que los recuerdes, porque quizás esa haya sido la última vez que vayas a sentir los pechos de una mujer. Si morimos aquí, claro."

"Si eso es así… ¿Me dejas sentir los tuyos por última vez? digo, en caso de que no sobrevivamos. Sabes que los tuyos son mis favoritos. Mides 96-97, ¿No?"

"¡Cállate!¡Mejor pelea por tu vida!" Exclamó Kristal, quien se preparaba para luchar contra este enorme _Avatar_, ya que podría ser de sus últimas batallas. "Alan-kun… ¡No perderé!"

El aura de Kristal comenzó a elevarse y varios de sus cabellos se erizaron, tornándose de un color rubio distinto al natural de ella. Sus ojos permanecieron del mismo color, morados por la armadura, mientras un símbolo dorado con forma de rombo aparecía en su frente. El aura dorada indicaba que Kristal se acababa de convertir en _Super Novan_, lista para combatir con todos sus poderes. Con esta nueva aura, la hechicera emprendió el vuelo y flotó a la misma altura que el rostro del _Avatar_ conocido como _Tarvos_, quien la miraba con odio.

**"¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho!" **exclamó Pi desde su _Avatar_.

"¡Vamos!" respondió Kristal, preparándose para la batalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Unos minutos mas tarde, mientras la pelea continuaba en el cielo, abajo también había otras peleas en pleno progreso.

"¡Gaaak!"

"¡Vamos, muere!"

La _N-Warrior Mimi _estaba atrapada dentro de las cuerdas del arpa de Alcore, mientras este tocaba una melodía para mandarla a su muerte. Las cuerdas apretaban mucho el cuerpo de la voluptuosa mujer, comenzando a cortar su piel, provocando que la sangre comenzara a escurrir.

"¡Muere!"

"¡KYAAAAAAA!"

Nuevamente, las cuerdas fueron cortadas por una espada, esta vez una _Keyblade_, liberando así a la joven de cabello morado, quien cayó al suelo sumamente cansada. Alcore miró a un lado, dándose cuenta de que había sido la _N-Warrior Dawn_, la joven de _Pokearth_, la que había ayudado a su amiga.

"¡Maldición!¡Otra entrometida!" exclamó Alcore con enfado.

"¡No te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a mí amiga!" exclamó Dawn con furia, preparando un ataque de energía reunida en su _Keyblade._ "_¡SPACIAL REND!_"

De su _Keyblade_, Dawn lanzó un ataque de energía color rosado; el ataque especial del _Pokemon_ que la representaba, _Palkia_. Alcore sólo sonrió al ver el ataque venir hacia él.

"¡Muy lento!" exclamó el _God Warrior_, saltando por los aires, esquivando el ataque con facilidad, mientras que su puño derecho comenzó a brillar. "¡Este es un verdadero ataque veloz!_¡KOSOKUKEN!_"

Al dar un golpe con su puño, cientos de destellos de luz blanca, como si fueran líneas rectas, salieron dirigidas hacia la joven Dawn, quien no pudo ver siquiera el ataque. Ella recibió el ataque de lleno, sintiendo varios golpes a una velocidad impresionante por todo su cuerpo, mandándola a volar algo lejos de ahí, mientras esos destellos de luz la continuaban golpeando. Cuando el ataque terminó, Dawn cayó al suelo mal herida de los ataques, su _Keyblade_ cayendo lejos, al igual que su casco, aún intacto.

El caballero de armadura roja caía en picada hacia ella, con un pie listo para pisotearla y así matarla de una buena vez. Sin embargo, antes de de eso, una onda de sonido lo golpeó por un costado, sacándolo de curso y mandándolo al suelo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alcore, levantándose rápidamente del piso.

El _God Warrior_ encaró a su nuevo rival… o más bien, viejo. Se trataba de Mimi, quien tenía ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente, sus muñecas tocándose, habiendo lanzado un ataque de ellas. El cuerpo de la joven estaba lleno de heridas, de las partes que no eran protegidas por su armadura, y respiraba con dificultad, teniendo que cerrar un ojo por el cansancio.

"Ustedes _N-Warriors_ no saben cuando rendirse." Expresó Alcore, caminando hacia Mimi, mirándola… con algo de malicia. "Me divertiré contigo más tiempo, y luego con tu amiga."

"¡No te dejaré!" exclamó Mimi, invocando su _Keyblade_ y sujetándola con una mano, colocándose en guardia. "¡Esto aún no termina!"

"Entonces terminaré con esto rápido para divertirme un poco contigo… ¡Vamos!"

Con esto dicho, Alcore se lanzó rápidamente hacia Mimi, quien elevó su aura para continuar la lucha.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _164-Differences Between People- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Abajo, Kuhn estaba luchando contra Mario y Kite, ninguno de ellos dejándole oportunidad de atacar, ya que lo continuaban atacando sin piedad. El joven _Epitaph User_ saltó hacia atrás para tomar algo de distancia y comenzó a disparar con su bayoneta hacia los dos héroes, quienes no dejaban de moverse.

"_¡RED FLAME!_"

Kuhn tuvo que usar su bayoneta para bloquear varios cortes de fuego por parte de Kite, quien lo atacó por su costado derecho, antes de que las espadas de ambos permanecieran en un bloqueo frontal, haciendo que los dos se miraran.

"¡Hola, Kite! Tiempo sin vernos." expresó Kuhn, sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Por qué Kuhn?" preguntó el _Azure Knight_, sintiendo enfado y confusión a la vez. "Tú sabes lo malvada que es Polaris y lo que ha hecho. ¿Por qué la sigues en estas conquistas?¿No entiendes que sólo causas dolor y sufrimiento a los demás?"

"Lo sé… pero no tengo opción."

"¡Si la tienes! Tú y yo éramos grandes amigos antes de que nuestros mundos fueran destruidos. ¿Porque no te unes a nosotros y derrotamos a Polaris?"

"Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer… ¡Y debo continuar con ella todavía!"

El cuerpo de Kuhn comenzó a brillar un poco, empleando mas fuerza para superar a Kite y darle una fuerte patada al joven de cabello celeste mandándolo al suelo. Kuhn, en lugar de atacar, se alejó un poco, dándole la oportunidad al _Azure Knight_ de recuperarse.

"_¡FIRE ORB!_"

Kuhn tuvo que esquivar el ataque de fuego de Mario, quien lo atacó desde arriba, esperando la oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Muy cerca de ahí, Ash luchaba solo contra Endrance; el joven <em>N-Warrior<em> mantenía una lucha balanceada contra el _Epitaph User_, quien usaba únicamente una mano para luchar. Ash daba varios cortes con su _Keyblade_ que Endrance bloqueaba con su espada con facilidad, hasta que ambos quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, Ash sumamente confiado de que ganará la batalla, mientras que Endrance se mostraba muy tranquilo.

"¿Que te parece?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer._ "¡Esta es mi fuerza!"

"Mejor…" Respondió Endrance con tranquilidad. "Pero aún así, no conoces la verdadera fuerza."

Sin decir más, Endrance comenzó a emanar una poderosa aura, mientras que unos símbolos aparecieron en su cuerpo frente a él. Al ver esto, Ash saltó hacia atrás para prepararse para lo que viniera, sabiendo que sería algo impresionante. El aura de Endrance continuaba elevándose más y más, los símbolos brillando con más intensidad.

"¡HyaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Un brillo intenso cegó a Ash por nos segundos. Cuando los abrió, Endrance no estaba frente a él... en cambio, un _Avatar_ lo estaba sobre el cielo… un ENORME _Avatar_. Este era mucho más grande que los otros _Avatars_ que habían atacado, superando también a los _Rune Gods_ en cuando a estatura. El torso era el de una mujer, la cabeza era parecida a la de un gato, con una mascara blanca y negra, además de lo que parecía ser un velo de novia sobre su cabeza. Este _Avatar_ tampoco tenía piernas, y en su lugar, tenía una gigantesca rosa debajo. El _Avatar_, con apariencia felina, miró hacia abajo a Ash, viendo como el joven daba unos pasos hacia atrás en asombro y confusión.

**"Esto es el verdadero poder."** Expresó Endrance, dentro del _Avatar_.

"Así que, este es un _Avatar._" Dijo Alan con asombro, para después mirar con determinación a su rival. "Entiendo… ¡Entonces yo también te demostraré el mío!"

De pronto, el cabello de Ash se volvió dorado, erizándose sobre su cabeza, mientras su aura comenzó a arder con intensidad. Sus ojos permanecieron morados por la armadura y el símbolo del _Nova Crystal_ apareció brillando en su frente.

"¡Este es mi poder!" Exclamó Ash como _Super Novan_, elevando su aura para atacar al _Avatar_ de Endrance; _Macha_.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Latias, en su forma humana, atacó al _God Warrior_ con uno de sus poderes psíquicos, esperando poder hacerle daño. Korz fue lanzado lejos por los poderes psíquicos, pero se recuperó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie a pesar del ataque.

"Tu poder es débil, niña." Comentó el _Phantom Knight._ "Con algo así, no podrás vencerme."

"No puedo perder esta pelea." Expresó Latias, colocándose en guardia. "Hay mucho en juego… ¡No perderé!"

"¿Y quien te ayudara?"

"¡Yo!" Exclamó Raichu, quien cayó a lado de Latias, preparado para la batalla. "Hey, Latias, ¿Te ayudo?"

"Claro, esperaba que vinieras." Respondió la joven _Pokemon_ con alegría.

"Incluso los dos juntos no tienen el poder suficiente para vencerme." dijo Korz con malicia. "¡Les haré ataúdes de cristal a ustedes!"

"¡Vamos, Latias!"

"¡Si!"

Ambos _Pokemons_ se lanzaron hacia el _God Warrior_, sabiendo claramente que eran superados en poder pero aún así decidiendo usar todas sus estrategias para ver si podían confundirlo con estas.

Raichu, usando toda su velocidad, lanzaba ataques eléctricos en contra del _Phantom Knight_, mientras que Latias, aún como humana, usaba _Teleport_ para transportarse de un lugar a otro y atacando con esferas psíquicas, a veces desviando los ataques eléctricos de Raichu para confundir a Korz. Sin embargo, eso no hacía más que hacerlo enfadar.

"¡Basta!" exclamó Korz con enfado. "¡Unas criaturas inferiores como ustedes no podrán hacerme daño!"

El _God Warrior_ cerró sus ojos y se concentró, elevando su aura un poco. Los _Pokemons,_ viendo esta oportunidad para atacar de nuevo, se lanzaron contra él… pero Korz sonrió al verlos venir.

"Los tengo… _¡NATURE UNITY!_"

Justo cuando Latias apareció detrás de Korz para atacarlo, y que Raichu estuviera justo frente a él, dos enormes ramas salieron del suelo debajo de ellos y los golpeó, sacándolos de balance y confundiéndolos un poco. Korz aprovechó esto e invocó su espada de fuego que parecía de cristal, y con esta espada, dio un corte horizontal, un corte que dañó y quemó a Latias, quien estaba detrás de él, cortando la playera que tenía y lastimando parte de su piel, aunque no tanto debido a su propia aura psíquica y debido a que su cuerpo era un poco más resistente al de los humanos aún en su forma humana. Aún así, el corte de la espada la dañó de forma considerable, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo de forma pesada. Raichu, quien no fue atacado, sólo pudo mirar a su compañera caer al piso pesadamente.

"¡Latias!" exclamó Raichu, usando su velocidad y corriendo a lado de la joven _Pokemon_, sumamente preocupada por ella… tanto, que no le dio tanta importancia al pecho de ella, que estaba casi descubierto debido al corte de la espada de su enemigo. "¿Estás bien?"

"S-si, no te preocupes." Expresó ella, queriendo ponerse de pie… sin éxito.

"¡No te muevas! No sabemos si estás muy herida o no."

"Descuida, podré recuperarme fácilmente."

"No los dejaré." Expresó Korz, caminando hacia los dos _Pokemons_. "Los mataré a los dos."

"¡No dejaré que la toques!" exclamó Raichu, colocándose frente de Latias, quien se sonrojó al momento de escuchar eso.

"¡No me estorbes!" gritó el _God Warrior_ con furia, elevando su aura y, con esta, mandó a volar al _Pokemon _eléctrico lejos del lugar, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

"¡Raichu!" exclamó Latias con preocupación, antes de ser pateada en el rostro por Korz.

"Te matare de una vez, para que ya no vuelvas a molestarme." Dijo el guerrero oscuro, colocando su pie sobre el cuello de Latias y la punta de su espada en la cabeza de ella. "Deberás desaparecer ahora."

"¡Espera!" exclamó Raichu, poniéndose de pie, caminando lentamente a donde estaban los dos.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, rata?" preguntó el _God Warrior _con malicia. "¿Intentarás defenderla? Pero ya no tienes los poderes suficientes como para hacerlo."

"No lo permitiré…" dijo Raichu, reuniendo electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo. "¡No dejaré que la lastimes!"

Raichu se lanzó contra Korz, quien lo esperaba ansiosamente. Para el _Pokemon_, el tiempo parecía volverse más lento, viéndolo en cámara lenta, su pensamiento siendo mucho más rápido que la realidad.

_'¿Pero cómo?' _Pensó Raichu, mientras corría hacia Korz. _'No tengo las fuerzas necesarias para vencerlos, y sin eso, no podré salvarla. ¡Maldición!¿Cómo puedo vencerlo?'_

_"Despierta tu verdadero poder…"_

_'¡¿Qué?'_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

De pronto, Raichu abrió sus ojos y notó que ya no estaba en el campo de batalla, sino en un lugar oscuro, cuya única fuente de luz parecía ser el piso en el que estaba parado. Viendo abajo, el _Pokemon_ eléctrico se dio cuenta de que estaba parado sobre un piso que mostraba una imagen de sí mismo en su forma _Pokemon_… y otra persona. Esta otra persona parecía un joven de catorce años, de cabello castaño alborotado, delgado, con una camisa anaranjada con mangas largas color blanco, chaleco rojizo, y pantalón negro. Lo raro, es que esta persona tenía oídos y cola similar a la de Raichu.

"Esto es…" expresó Raichu con asombro. "No puede ser... ¿Dónde estoy?"

_"En el centro de tu mente."_

De pronto, una figura apareció frente a Raichu… y resultó ser otro Raichu.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Raichu, el verdadero, con confusión.

_"Yo soy tu."_ Respondió el otro roedor. _"Soy el tu de tu mente."_

"¿Qué? No lo entiendo…"

_"No te preocupes, lo entenderás pronto. Lo importante es otra cosa; dime, ¿Deseas ser más fuerte?"_

"¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?¡Claro que quiero volverme más fuerte!" exclamó Raichu con enfado, antes de bajar sus brazos en desilusión. "Pero… ¿Cómo?¿Cómo me vuelvo más fuerte? La única forma de hacerlo, es volviéndome un _N-Warrior…_"

_"¿Y si te digo que puedes ser uno?"_ preguntó el otro Raichu, confundiendo al verdadero.

"¿Cómo es eso? Sólo los humanos pueden ser _N-Warriors_. _Master Raphael_ lo dijo."

_"No exactamente. Master Raphael no quería decir que era imposible para otras especies no humanas, sino que era mucho más difícil dado que las Keyblades se hicieron más para humanos. Sin embargo, es posible para otras especies tener Keyblade."_

"¿De verdad?¡Si eso es cierto, dime como conseguir una!"

_"No necesitas saberlo; ella ya está contigo."_

Un relámpago cayó del cielo y golpeó el suelo justo frente al _Pokemon _eléctrico, siendo tan intenso que sorprendió incluso a él. Raichu tuvo que cubrir sus ojos debido a la luz, pero cuando la luz desapareció, lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Frente a Raichu, estaba una _Keyblade_, clavada en el suelo, ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha. El mango era color amarillo, con la hoja de la llave siendo color negro, una especie de relámpago amarillo que rodeaba la hoja negra, girando alrededor de ella, conectándose con los dientes de la llave, que tenía la forma de un relámpago, similar a la cola de Raichu. La guarda de la llave era anaranjada, uniendo el inicio de la hoja y mango con el final de este mundo, además de tener lo que parecían ser orejas de Raichu cerca del final del mango de la llave. Unida a la _Keyblade_ con una cadena, estaba una figura similar a un relámpago, sirviendo como su _Keychain._

"¿Es esta?" preguntó Raichu con asombro.

_"Así es."_ Respondió el otro Raichu. _"Esta es tu Keyblade: Lighting Evolution."_

"Entonces… soy un _N-Warrior_…"

_"Si. Toma tu llave, Raichu, y vuélvete uno de los guerreros del Nintenverse."_

Sin tener que decírselo dos veces, el _Pokemon_ comenzó a caminar hacia la llave, viendo que era tan larga como alto era su cuerpo _Pokemon_, que era más grande que el de un Raichu normal. Tomó el mango de la llave con algo de dificultad, teniendo que estirarse un poco para levantarla y sacarla del suelo. Raichu miró la llave ahora en sus manos, sintiendo una poderosa conexión con ella.

"Mi propia _Keyblade_…" dijo Raichu con asombro, mirando su llave. "¡Genial!¡Con esto podré vencer a ese _God Warrior_!"

_"¿Crees que será suficiente?"_ preguntó el otro Raichu, haciendo que el verdadero lo mirara con confusión. _"¿Por qué no liberas tu **otro** poder?"_

"¿Mi otro poder?" preguntó el verdadero Raichu, confundido… antes de entender lo que decía. "¡Acaso te refieres a-!"

_"Si, a eso me refiero. Con la Keyblade, puedes romper esas limitantes que tienes."_

"¿P-puedo hacer eso?" preguntó Raichu con asombro.

_"Con la Keyblade, puedes hacerlo. Usa la llave para liberar su corazón. Úsala para salvar a la persona que de verdad amas."_

Raichu miró a su otro yo con asombro por unos momentos… antes de sonreír y mirarlo con determinación.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _062-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia, Final Fantasy_)

"Si, lo haré… ¡Lo juro!" exclamó el verdadero _Pokemon _eléctrico, tomando la llave del mango, dirigir la punta hacia sí mismo… y clavársela en el pecho.

La punta de la llave emitió un fuerte brillo amarillo, entrando en el cuerpo de Raichu sin lastimarlo. El _Pokemon_ podía sentir como la llave había tocado su corazón… y sentía que algo estaba siendo liberado dentro de él. Mientras la luz se incrementaba, el otro Raichu comenzó a cambiar de forma… y el verdadero pudo ver que tomó la forma de una mujer, aunque no pudo distinguirla bien. Ella le sonrió…

…y todo el lugar se volvió blanco.

* * *

><p>Korz miró con confusión como el cuerpo de Raichu comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de apariencia, además de moverse más rápido. En pocos segundos, el <em>God Warrior<em> tenía a su enemigo frente a frente… un joven de cabello castaño y orejas de _Pokemon_.

"¿Pero qué-?" fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, antes de ser golpeado por su nuevo enemigo en el rostro, siendo lanzado lejos del lugar.

Latias, por su parte, miró al roedor… o más bien al joven que la había salvado; tenía cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules. Vestía una camisa anaranjada, con una chamarra rojiza con largas mangas blancas sobre esta, y un par de guantes cafés, además de vestir pantalones negros con la bastilla anaranjada, y tenis cafés con la suela naranja. Lo que confundía a la _Pokemon_ era que ese joven tenía orejas y cola de Raichu, además de que sus ojos parecían más salvajes que los de un humano. Ella cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el aura del que estaba frente a ella… sorprendiéndose de inmediato.

"¿R-Raichu?" preguntó ella con confusión, haciendo que él volteara a verla… y sonriera de forma alegre y… genial.

"Hey, Latias… linda vista." Expresó el joven, mirando un poco hacia abajo. "No están nada mal."

"¿Eh?" preguntó ella, antes de recordar de que su playera estaba cortada en dos, lo que permitía al joven de enfrente ver sus pechos… aunque no completos lamentablemente. Ella rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, cubriéndolos de la mirada del joven. "¡P-Pervertido!"

"Y así soy desde siempre." Dijo, aún sonriendo. "Te dije que te protegería."

"¿Realmente eres tú, Raichu?"

"Sip, el mismo…"

"Pero, te ves tan…"

"¿_Humano_?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Te explicaré luego, por ahora tenemos que pelear." Comentó Raichu, mirando hacia el frente, viendo como su enemigo caminaba hacia ellos.

"Así que, ahora eres _Humano_…" dijo Korz, frotándose la mejilla izquierda. "Tu golpe fue bueno, pero aún así eres muy débil."

"¿Quieres probar?¡Es hora del Round Dos!" exclamó el _Pokemon_, colocándose en guardia… e invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

"¡Esa es una-!" exclamó Latias con asombro, viendo la llave en las manos del _Pokemon _eléctrico.

"Así que, también eres un _N-Warrior._ Interesante." Comentó Korz, sujetando su espada de ruego. "Veamos que tan fuerte eres con ella."

"¡Te lo demostraré!" exclamó Raichu, lanzándose al combate.

Korz y Raichu se encontraron en el aire, sus armas chocando con fuerza, dando inicio a la pelea entre los dos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _146-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Una llamarada con forma de dragón salió del puño derecho de Tai, volando velozmente en dirección a Lock, el _God Warrior_/_Phantom Knight_ de _Phecda Gamma_. El enorme sujeto, al ver el dragón de fuego acercándose, alzó una de sus enormes manos y lo detuvo con facilidad, cerrando su puño para cancelar el ataque. El joven, quien respiraba con dificultad, miraba esto, aunque ya no con sorpresa.

"Rayos." expresó el joven _N-Warrior_, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. "Detuvo mi golpe más fuerte con una mano."

"¿Ese era tu golpe más fuerte?" preguntó Lock, sonriendo con malicia. "No puede ser posible. ¡Un golpe de verdad poderoso es como este!" exclamó, lanzándose en contra del _N-Warrior_, quien sujetaba su _Keyblade _ya prácticamente sin fuerzas. El puño derecho de Lock comenzó a brillar, preparando su mejor ataque. "¡Recibe esto!_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

El golpe de Lock liberó un poderoso cilindro de energía blanco con morado, dirigiéndose hacia Tai a gran velocidad. El _N-Warrior_, al ver lo poderoso que era, logró quitarse en último momento del ataque, saltando a su lado izquierdo. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Lock apareció frente a él cuando no tenía defensa alguna y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mandándolo contra una roca cercana, estampándose contra ella y soltando su _Keyblade_ por la fuerza del golpe. Tai entró en shock por el golpe, mientras que Lock comenzaba a caminar hacia él, haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

"Y así termina otra vida." Comentó el _Phantom Knight_. "Ahora, me encargaré de que ya no sufras más… claro, después de hacerte sufrir más."

Dicho esto, el _Phantom Knight_ comenzó a golpear con sus enormes puños el cuerpo de Tai a una velocidad impresionante, mientras el joven estaba recargado contra la roca. Eran tan veloces que no se veían, sólo cuando estos impactaban el cuerpo del joven, que se arqueaba y retorcía cuando recibía cada impacto. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que la roca donde estaba recargado Tai comenzó a agrietarse detrás de él, aunque la armadura del joven no sufrió ese destino por ser más fuerte. Luego de unos segundos, Lock dejó de golpear a Tai, sólo para comenzar a reunir energía en su puño nuevamente para liberar de nuevo el _Titanic Hercules_, esta vez a quema ropa, con tal fuerza de que, aunque no destruyera su armadura, si lo mataría.

"Fue un placer luchar contigo." Expresó Lock con malicia. "Pero esto terminó. Despídete de este mundo, muchacho."

Tai aún lo escuchaba, pero estaba agotado ya, sus fuerzas lo había dejado. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener abiertos sus ojos y poder ver su final. Estaba tan cansado que, en unos momentos más, perdería la conciencia y el poder de su armadura.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

El _Dive into the Heat _deTai parecía estar perdiendo su luz poco a poco, y la oscuridad comenzaba a devorar la orilla de este. En el centro de este pilar, estaba Tai, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando afuera. Esa oscuridad que estaba devorando su pilar era indicio de que su muerte se aproximaba… y él lo sabía.

_'Rayos, ¿Es este mi final?'_ pensó Tai para sí mismo, apretando sus puños con fuerza. _'Este sujeto, es mucho más fuerte que yo… yo no… puedo ganarle…'_

_"¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente, Tai?"_

El joven alzó la mirada, escuchando una voz muy familiar. Él miró a frente, viendo como un niño, de cabello rubio con playera verde y ojos celestes, aparecía.

"¿Matt?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

El niño que veía en frente era Matt Ishida, su amigo de la infancia y con quien siempre discutía durante sus primeras aventuras en el _Digital World_, justo cuando fueron elegidos. Sin embargo, Matt tenía la apariencia de un niño, exactamente igual a cuando tuvieron su primera aventura, mientras que Tai seguía con su apariencia normal, la de un joven de dieciséis años.

_"¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente Tai? Ese no eres tú."_ expresó Matt con seriedad.

"No entiendes…" respondió Tai, su voz siendo la de una persona que lo ha perdido todo. "Esto… esto que está pasando, es totalmente diferente a lo que pasamos en aquel entonces. Esto es… mucho peor…"

_"¡Pero eso no importa!¡Siempre pasamos por muchas cosas y aún así nunca te rendiste!¡Siempre supiste arreglártelas para superarlos!¿Que hace esta ocasión tan diferente?"_

"Pero, Matt…"

_"Él tiene razón, Tai…"_

Una figura apareció a lado de Matt, igual con la misma apariencia similar a la de un fantasma. Se trataba de Izzy Izumi, quien también tenía la apariencia de niño, igual a cuando su primer aventura.

"Izzy…" dijo Tai al reconocerlo.

_"Siempre supiste que hacer… "_ Dijo el niño Izzy. _"Y aunque no lo supieras, en tu corazón sabías lo que era correcto… y ayudaste a muchos."_

"Pero puse en peligro a otros."

_"Pero ayudaste a más gente, Tai."_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Otras cuatro figuras comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Tai, estos también tenían la apariencia de niños.

_"Me enseñaste a ser más responsable y menos tímido, Tai."_ comentó un niño Joe Kido.

_"Me ayudaste a ya no ser una niña malcriada y caprichosa."_ dijo una niña Mimi Tachikawa.

_"Me ayudaste a ser más valiente y no depender tanto de los demás."_ expresó un niño T.K. Takashi.

_"Tú eres mi hermano. Siempre estabas ahí cuando lo necesité."_ dijo una niña Kari Kamiya, su pequeña hermana.

_"Tai, todos cometemos errores."_ comentó Matt con seriedad. _"Sé que los hemos cometido; somos humanos después de todo."_

_"Y por eso es que siempre necesitamos apoyarnos."_ dijo Izzy. _"Por eso es que nos complementamos todos, Tai."_

_"Quizás no estemos unidos en cuerpo, pero si en espíritu."_

_"Vamos, Tai, no te rindas."_ dijo Joe.

_"Confiamos en ti."_ expresó Mimi.

_"¡Demuestra ese valor, Tai!"_ exclamó T.K. con emoción.

_"Hermano…"_ empezó Kari. _"¡Tu puedes!"_

"Muchachos…" dijo Tai, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. "Gracias…"

_"Tai…"_

Todas las figuras desaparecieron, dejando sólo a Tai y a la nueva figura que aparecía… una que Tai reconocía fácilmente.

"Sora…" dijo el joven, viendo a la niña de sólo diez años.

_"Perdóname, Tai. Te hice pasar por mucho."_

"No te preocupes. Aunque aún duele, quizás fue lo mejor."

_"¿De verdad lo crees?"_

"Si estás feliz con eso, entonces sí."

_"Ya veo…"_ dijo Sora sonriendo un poco. _"Vamos, Tai. No es momento de rendirte." _dijo mientras ella extendía su mano derecha para que la Tai tomara, algo que él hizo de inmediato. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano también se había reducido de tamaño, siendo ahora igual que la de la chica; ahora, Tai tenía su cuerpo de niño de diez años y, en lugar de mirar confundido esto, él sonrió.

"Entiendo. Este es mi valor…" dijo Tai, sonriendo con determinación. "La edad cuando yo nunca me rendía."

_"¡Vamos, Tai!"_ exclamaron todos los siete _Digidestined_ originales, apareciendo al mismo tiempo.

"Si. Gracias, muchachos."

Cerca de ahí, invisible para Tai, estaba otro espíritu que estaba viendo todo. Se trataba de Marcus Daimon, el joven que fue absorbido por el corazón de Tai desde hace unos días. Él estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando lo que ocurría… y sonreía.

_"Vamos. Muéstrame el verdadero valor, Legendario Tai Kamiya."_

Las manos de Tai y Sora, que aún estaban tocándose, comenzaron a brillar. La joven retiró su mano, dejando el brillo dorado en la mano del hombre, quien abrió para ver que era. Al verlo, alzó la mano al cielo, para que el objeto que tenía iluminara la oscuridad.

Se trataba de su _Nova Crystal._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _058-Panic- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

Cerca de ahí, Takato estaba en una situación algo similar; el joven intentaba golpear a Warlene con su _Keyblade_, pero la guerrera evitaba cada golpe con facilidad. Luego de unos momentos, ella comenzó a atacar velozmente, tanto que Takato no podía seguirla… y terminó siendo una bolsa de boxeo, Warlene golpeándolo y pateándolo por todas partes a gran velocidad.

"¡El final!" exclamó la _God Warrior_, con su puño rodeado de energía. "_¡NORTHERN GUNRO KEN!_"

Un ataque con la forma de un lobo golpeó a Takato en el estómago, mandándolo por los aires a gran velocidad. El joven _Tamer_ ya había perdido el conocimiento y estaba cayendo a tierra velozmente, mientras que Warlene, al verlo indefenso, se lanzó contra él para rematarlo cuando cayera al suelo y matarlo.

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

* * *

><p>En su <em>Dive into the Heart<em>, que estaba siendo devorado por la oscuridad como con Tai, Takato estaba en el centro, hincado en el suelo, resignado a la derrota y la muerte. A pesar de haber usado todas sus fuerzas, todos sus trucos, no podía vencerla. ¿Acaso fue en vano?

_"Espero que no estés llorando, Googleboy…"_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

El joven escuchó una voz proveniente de la nada, una que le era muy familiar. Takato se puso de pie, al ver como una figura aparecía frente a él y se acercó lentamente hasta estar a pocos metros de distancia.

"¿R-Rika?" preguntó el joven con confusión.

_"¿Qué te pasa?¿Acaso te vas a rendir?"_ preguntó la joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos violetas. _"¿Así nomás?¿Sin dar batalla?"_

"¿Sin dar batalla?¡Pero si di lo mejor de mí y me derrotó!" exclamó con enfado, antes de mirar sus manos con confusión. "Di todo de mi…"

_"No es cierto. Te conozco; esto no es lo mejor de ti."_

"¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto, luego de lo que me hiciste?" preguntó Takato, sintiendo algo de enfado por la chica que estaba frente a él... aquella que amó en algún momento… y quizás todavía lo hacía.

_"Porque no soy la que te rechazó de esa manera. Yo soy la que vive en tu mente."_

"¿Qué?¿Cómo es eso?"

_"Yo soy tus recuerdos de la verdadera Rika Nonaka. ¿O qué?¿No te has dado cuenta de que tengo mi cuerpo de diez años?"_

El joven miró atentamente a la chica y, efectivamente, era la misma que luchó a su lado contra el _D-Reaper_, hace ya unos años. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

_"Además…"_ continuó la chica. _"¿Cómo sabes que ella no te quería?"_

"¿Por qué me lo dijo cara a cara?" cuestionó Takato.

_"Cierto… de cualquier modo, no dejes que eso te afecte. Recuerda que anteriormente siempre nos mantuviste juntos. Recuerda que antes yo era una chica fría… y me cambiaste; hiciste que me volviera más abierta con las demás personas, e incluso me ayudaste con mi antiguo problema que tenía con mi padre que nos abandonó."_

"¿Lo hice?" preguntó Takato, recordando eso en especial. Recordaba que Rika tenía aún algo de resentimiento hacia su padre, que los abandonó cuando ella era una niña más pequeña. No recordaba haberla ayudado, sino sólo hablado con ella.

_"Eso era suficiente."_ Comentó Rika, como leyendo la mente del joven. _"Gracias a eso, comencé a resolver mis problemas… todo gracias a ti. Tú también puedes hacerlo, Takato. Puedes hacer un milagro, como aquella vez que salvaste a Juri del D-Reaper. No te rendiste por nada del mundo, sólo porque ella te gustaba."_

"Espera un segundo. ¿Cómo sabes que Rika cambió debido a que la ayudé con lo de su padre cuando **_yo_** no sabía siquiera que la ayudé **_ni_** ella me comentó eso?¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

_"Eh… ¿secreto?"_ Preguntó Rika con algo de nerviosismo, antes de sujetar la mano derecha de Takato, apretándola fuertemente, algo que causó que ambos se sonrojaran. _"Eso no importa; has valer esa armadura que tienes puesta. Demuestra que ahora si eres un caballero de brillante armadura, más que cuando lo demostraste con Juri… y conmigo. Lo siento, por lo que te dije aquella vez."_

"No te preocupes. Si bien me dolió lo que me dijiste, sé que lo superaré en algún momento, con tal de que tu estés feliz."

_"Vamos; demuestra que eres un caballero de la justicia. Demuestra esas agallas y ese valor… demuestra el hombre que eres."_

"Si…" respondió Takato, mirando a la joven con determinación. "Lo haré."

La mano derecha de Takato comenzó a brillar, por lo que él se lo acercó al pecho. El _Nova Crystal_ de Takato brillaba intensamente, dispersando la oscuridad que devoraba su pilar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _175-New Wars Comes Up (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Alcore tocaba su arpa, la bella melodía contrastando con el malvado significado detrás de ella: la melodía de la muerte… y Dawn y Mimi eran las receptoras de dicha melodía.

"Ahora si…" empezó el _God Warrior _con malicia. "… escucharán la melodía de la muerte."

"La he escuchado tantas veces que ya me la sé de memoria." Expresó Dawn, algo débilmente, burlándose del hecho que Alcore casi siempre tocaba su arpa y lograban escapar de ella al final.

"Pero ahora, nadie los salvará. Sus demás compañeros están muy lejos o desmayados, y no tienen la fuerza necesaria para salvarse. Este si será su final."

"No lo creo." Expresó Mimi. "Siempre hay una forma de salir."

"¿Eso crees? Entonces, quizás deba matarlas a ambas de una vez… o mejor… mataré a una de ustedes para que la otra vea el cuerpo de la otra." Expresó, causando terror en ambas chicas. "Pero… ¿A quién mataré primero?"

Dawn y Mimi se miraron, mientras sentían como las cuerdas apretaban más sus cuerpos y comenzaban a cortarles la piel de las partes descubiertas de las armaduras. Sabían que lo que decía Alcore se podía hacer realidad; podría matar a una de ellas y dejar que la otra la mirara. Esto les causaba escalofrío.

"Ya lo tengo…" expresó Alcore con malicia. "¡Serás tú!"

Con esto dicho, Alcore tocó, no una, sino dos cuerdas, siendo estas las notas finales de la melodía. Él no tenía la intención de dejarlas vivas a ambas y decidió matarlas al mismo tiempo, porque podría ocurrir algo malo cuando la otra se enfade. Sin embargo, Dawn y Mimi no sabían de esto, y creyeron que probablemente haya decidido matar a la otra.

La amistad que había entre ellas era bastante grande, puesto que han vivido toda su vida juntas en _Twinleaf Town_, en _Sinnoh_. Desde niñas, se conocían, platicaban, iban en aventuras y, al tener trece años, pudieron salir a sus viajes _Pokemon_. Mimi iba a gimnasios, mientras que Dawn iba a concursos _Pokemon_, y siempre se apoyaban en todo. Se podría decir que ambas eran hermanas… y, para cada una, el hecho de pensar en ver morir a la otra era algo que no podía aceptar… y no lo harían.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _056-Brave Heart (TV Size)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure_)

"_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

El Tai adolescente abrió sus ojos rápidamente y extendió su brazo izquierdo, deteniendo el poderoso puño de Lock, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué?" Preguntó el _God Warrior_ con asombro. "¿Detuvo mi golpe con-?"

"No voy a morir… ¡No moriré aquí!"

El aura de Tai se incrementó de forma explosiva, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de color de anaranjado a dorado. Su cabello se erizó más, y cambió a dorado, así como sus cejas, mientras que su piel se volvía más blanca y clara. Sus ojos cambiaron a dorado, antes de regresar a ser anaranjados como cuando usaba la armadura, que en ese momento vestía. El símbolo dorado de los _N-Warriors_ apareció en su cabeza, así como el símbolo del valor, _Courage Crest_, en el dorso de su mano derecha.

Ahora, frente a Lock, estaba el _Super Novan Tai._

"¿Pero qué-?"

"¡Te lo dije!" exclamó Tai con determinación. "¡Aún no es mi hora de morir!"

* * *

><p>"¡Muere niño!<em>¡WOLF CRUELITY CLAW!<em>"

Warlene liberó un poderoso y rápido golpe para matar al joven Takato, uno que iba directo a su rostro. Sin embargo...

_-¡Clack!-_

"¿Qué?"

Takato abrió sus ojos, que habían cambiado a dorados antes de regresar a rojos. El joven rápidamente sujetó la mano de Warlene, deteniendo su ataque. En ese momento, mientras él se lanzaba hacia el frente y giraba para darle una patada a la mujer guerrera en la nuca, el cabello de Takato, sus cejas y su aura se volvieron doradas, mientras que el símbolo del _Nova Crystal_ brillaba intensamente en su frente, así como el símbolo de _Guilmon_ en su mano derecha. Ahora, _Super Novan_ Takato, le daba una poderosa patada a Warlene en la nuca, mandándola al suelo con fuerza.

"No perderé…" dijo el joven _Tamer_, mirando con determinación a su rival. "¡Lucharé por la justicia!¡Lo juro!"

* * *

><p>"¡NOOOOOO!"<p>

Entonces, algo ocurrió. El deseo de proteger a su amiga, y la frustración de no poder hacerlo, provocó que algo despertara dentro de Mimi y Dawn y que liberaran un poder más grande de lo que pensaban, siendo tan fuerte que incluso las cuerdas no pudieron resistir y se rompieron. La expulsión de energía fue tan fuerte que Alcore tuvo que retroceder un poco para no ser mandado a volar por la fuerza, y tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para no ser cegados por el polvo que se generó, antes de abrirlos y ver lo que había pasado… y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

"No…. ¿Ustedes también?" preguntó Alcore, apretando sus puños con fuerza…

… debido a que frente a él estaban Dawn y Mimi, ambas como _Super Novans_, sus auras doradas ardiendo con fuerza y moviendo sus capas. Las dos chicas sabían lo que había pasado, y miraron a su enemigo con malicia.

"Creo… que ahora si es nuestro turno de darte tu merecido." Expresó Dawn, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

* * *

><p>En ese momento, en el pequeño mundo de <em>Céfiro<em>, cuatro _Nova Crystals_ brillaban como si fueran estrellas, destellando en el cielo de otros mundos.

**Fin del Capítulo 35**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Raichu, Tai, Takato, Dawn y Mimi han recibido nuevos poderes. ¡Ahora sí, la pelea empieza!

**Korz: **Aún si te volviste humano, y obtuviste una _Keyblade_, ¡No podrás derrotarme!

**Raichu:** ¡Te demostraré mi verdadera fuerza!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: _**_Llega la Caballería._**

**Latias:** ¿Acaso no puedo ayudarte?

**?:** ¿Nos podemos unir?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Hola, gente, ¿como han estado? Perdón por no subir la semana pasada, pero no me sentía con animos de subir cosas, y me dio flojera subir otro día, por eso mejor subí hoy. Además el capítulo de hoy es más largo, casi 2 capitulos normales. Bueno, aqui está.  
><em>

_Muchas cosas ahora en este capítulo...  
><em>

_No tengo mucho que decir... salvo que vean el eclipse de sol del día de hoy (Si viven en Asia, USA o México, se puede ver, si no, por internet). Y vean si pasa OTRO fin del mundo...  
><em>

_Nos vemos el otro Sabado, a ver que subo.  
><em>

_Sobres =P  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	37. Cap 36: Llega la Caballería

**_27/MAY/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRELUDE THEME:<strong>__ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

En _Novaterra_, el grupo que entrenó en la habitación del tiempo fueron recibidos por otro grupo que acababa de llegar; Elie, Jenna, Luigi y Link, quienes llegaron a ese planeta por una corazonada. Los _Maverick Hunters_ llegaron a _Novaterra_, y partieron de inmediato al mundo de las _Magic Knights_, para después pasar a _Céfiro._ Sin embargo, Zero decidió quedarse para pedirle algo a _Master Raphael_.

En _Céfiro_, las batallas continuaban. Pi y Endrance invocaron a sus _Avatars_ a la batalla, por lo que Kristal y Ash se ven en la necesidad de volverse _Super Novans_ para enfrentarlos. Korz hace de las suyas y lastima a Latias, provocando la furia de Raichu, que logró liberar un extraño poder de su interior. Ahora, un Raichu más humano le iba a hacer frente a Korz.

Mientras, abajo, Mimi y Dawn, así como Tai y Takato estaban perdiendo sus batallas contra los _Phantom Knights_/ _God Warriors_ Alcore, Lock y Warlene. Sin embargo, en ese último momento de conciencia, ellos lograron despertar el poder de sus _Nova Crystals_. Ahora, la verdadera lucha estaba por comenzar.

¿Será suficiente para vencerlos?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(_**Soundtrack:**_ _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 36: Llega la Caballería.<em>**

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Exurion- _

_-Castillo Oscuro-_

Haseo, el _Epitaph User_ conocido como_ The Terror of Death_, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo oscuro, sobre la superficie de _Exurion_, el planeta oscuro y sede de la _Phantom Order_. El _Epitaph User_ _Haseo_ continuaba caminando, en dirección a la alcoba de Polaris en el salón del trono, para pedirle, o más bien exigirle, a la emperatriz permiso para ir a atacar a los _N-Warriors_ junto con sus otros compañeros. Iría él solo, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Polaris, pero sabía que ella en cualquier momento lo detendría fácilmente, impidiendo que cumpla su objetivo. Era doloroso para su orgullo el tener que obedecer las ordenes de Polaris, pero tenía que hacerlo…después de todo, el unirse a esta organización y seguir sus reglas era el único camino para poder encontrar a _Tri-Edge_, es decir Kite, fácilmente.

"Lo encontraré…" expresó el joven, apretando su puños con enfado. "Me encargaré de matar a ese infeliz. ¡Lo juro!"

"Ah, Haseo, tu odio sigue igual que siempre."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-The Epitaph is Told- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

El joven se detuvo de golpe, claramente sorprendido. Esa voz… esa era la voz de **él**. Se volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, buscando a quién había hablado… y ahí estaba.

Un hombre de cabello corto y color azul celeste lo miraba. Usaba una especie de chaleco azul sobre una sudadera blanca, sus pantalones eran del mismo color que la sudadera, con algunas bandas de cuerpo por toda su ropa. Su brazo izquierdo estaba encerrado dentro de un enorme cilindro de metal con un gran candado en el. En su cuello estaba una larga bufanda celeste, que daba cierto aire de tranquilidad. El hombre miraba a Haseo con cierta expectativa, sus anteojos anaranjados brillabas extrañamente en la oscuridad.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Haseo."

"Ovan…" Expresó el joven de cabello plateado, con cierto enfado en su voz. "¿Dónde has estado? Hace meses que no te aparecías aquí."

"Había estado…haciendo otros asuntos." Respondió el misterioso sujeto de nombre Ovan.

"Me imagino que bajo las ordenes de Polaris, ¿No?"

"Se podría decir…"

"¿Y como es que te apareces ahora así nada más? Siempre haces lo mismo. ¿Acaso ella te manda misiones así que duran semanas?"

"Hehe…" El hombre sólo sonreía, ignorando la pregunta. "Parece, que han estado algo activos por aquí últimamente. Parece que han tenido problemas con estas _Magic Knights_ y _N-Warriors_ que protegen este mundo."

"¿Así que ya sabías de esto?"

"Si, conozco la situación. También sé que _Tri-Edge_ los está ayudando."

Al escuchar ese nombre, Haseo se enfadó más, apretando sus puños y sus dientes.

"Lo sé… pero es mi oportunidad." Dijo el joven con sadismo, levantando su puño derecho para mirarlo. "La oportunidad de vengarme, de por fin acabar con ese infeliz. ¡Es lo único que me importa!"

"Haseo… ¿No quieres saber la verdad?"

"¿Ah?¿La verdad?" preguntó confundido, mirando a Ovan con cierto escepticismo.

"Así es, la verdad: de lo que en realidad le pasó a Shino, la verdad de _Tri-Edge_… la verdad acerca de Polaris."

"Bah, no sé de que estás hablando." comentó Haseo, dándole la espalda a Ovan. "Pero no me importa: lo que importa es que iré a matar a _Tri-Edge_ en este momento. Te veo luego… si no te desapareces otra vez."

Dicho esto, el joven de armadura negra continuó su camino, dejando al hombre de ropa azul y blanca en el mismo lugar. Ovan sonrió al ver al joven alejarse, sabiendo que haría eso.

"Vuélvete más fuerte, Haseo. Tu, que ya has logrado absorber la esencia de siete de las ocho _Phases_ originales y te has convertido en el verdadero _Terror of Death._ Vuélvete más fuerte… para lograr así… vencer a Polaris y _Exurion_ de una vez por todas."

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro- <span>_

_-Exterior del Castillo de Céfiro, 12:10 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _188-Location of Power- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

En el cielo, la _Super Novan_ _Kristal_, flotando gracias a su magia, con _Balance_ y _Sage's Stone Keyblades_ flotando cerca de su espalda, luchaba contra el _Avatar_ _Tarvos_ desde hace ya unos minutos, usando todos sus hechizos contra ella. Algo que Kristal notó casi de inmediato era que _Tarvos_ no luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que ni sus piernas ni brazos estaban habilitados para una lucha así. En cambio, el enorme _Avatar_ lanzaba ataques de energía muy poderosos, tratando de mantenerse alejada de Kristal… cosa que no le era fácil. En estos momentos, pequeñas esferas de energía rosadas creadas por Kristal eran lanzadas hacia _Tarvos_, en un intento por dañar al _Avatar_. Sin embargo, como en las últimas ocasiones, el _Avatar_ se cubrió, usando las enormes coletas/alas que tenía en su cabeza, usándolas como escudo para protegerse de la lluvia de esferas que se estrellaron en ellas.

"**¿Acaso es todo?"** preguntó Pi dentro de su _Avatar._ **"Con estas técnicas no podrías haber vencido al Señor Yata nunca."**

"¿Eso crees?" Preguntó Kristal, mirando a su enemiga. "Muy bien, entonces te enseñaré el poder que utilicé para vencerlo." Expresó, activando el círculo de los _Hechiceros_ debajo de ella. "_¡MAHOU MATRIX!_"

Tres círculos de magia aparecieron debajo de Kristal, al igual que nueve rocas de diferentes colores, cada una de ellas sobre sus propios círculos mágicos. La _Mahou Matrix_ estaba activada nuevamente, el poder que le permitía a Kristal usar varios hechizos a la vez. Pi sintió de inmediato el incremento de energía de la guerrera, sabiendo que ese poder era suficiente como para hacerles frente.

"**Entiendo, con esto venciste al Señor Yata. ¡Pero no perderé por algo así!"**

"Eso esta por verse." Expresó Kristal, extendiendo su mano y mirando a una de las rocas. "_¡ENERGY STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡ZAP CANNON!_"

La roca amarilla comenzó a brillar, generando una esfera de electricidad, que salió disparada hacia el enorme _Avatar_ que estaba a varios metros de distancia. Sin embargo, usando sus coletas/alas, el _Avatar_ se protegió del ataque de nuevo, no sufriendo daño alguno.

"**¿Es todo?"**

"_¡FIRE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡MEGA FLAMES!_"

"_¡SPACE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡WORMHOLE!_"

La roca roja y la morada comenzaron a brillar. De la esfera roja, salieron varias enormes bolas de fuego del doble del tamaño de Kristal, mientras que la esfera morada creó un agujero en el espacio justo enfrente, uno por donde entraron las esferas, para luego aparecer de nuevo, esta vez detrás de _Tarvos_, golpeándola en la espalda y levantando una gran nube de humo debido a la explosión.

"Lo sabía…" expresó Kristal. "Usando esas alas o lo que sean, puedes protegerte, si, pero sólo de ataques que vengan del frente."

"_**¡STAKE OF DEATH!"**_

De pronto, de la nube de polvo, salieron nueve agujas sumamente largas, todas viajando a gran velocidad hacia Kristal, quien rápidamente reaccionó ante esto.

"_¡SACRED BARRIER MIRROR FORCE!_"

Una barrera mágica rodeó a la _N-Warrior_, protegiéndola de las agujas. Las primeras cuatro fueron destruidas al impactar la barrera, reflejándose en todas direcciones, pero las siguientes comenzaron a debilitar el escudo mágico. Justo cuando la séptima aguja golpeó la barrea y desapareció, el escudo mágico de Kristal fue destruido, dejándola libre para ser lastimada por las otras dos grandes agujas si no hacia algo rápido. Ella, usando las dos _Keyblades_ que flotaban en su espalda debido a su poder mágico, logró bloquearlas y desviarlas de su trayectoria, viajando hacia la tierra.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Expresó Kristal, mirando las agujas chocar contra el suelo. "Si no las hubiera detenido-"

"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kristal no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, como si alguien hubiera chocado contra ella, mandándolos a los dos al suelo, varios metros abajo. Luego de unos segundos de haber caído, Kristal comenzó a levantarse, algo adolorida por el golpe.

"Ow, ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la hechicera, con una mano en la cabeza.

"Fui yo…" expresó alguien conocido. Al voltear ella, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ash, quien estaba luchando contra _Macha_, el _Avatar_ de Endrance.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien…" respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_, poniéndose de pie. "Un poco lastimado, es todo."

"¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?"

"Por él…"

Ash señaló al cielo, Kristal siguiendo la mirada y darse cuenta de que, a lado de _Tarvos_, estaba otro _Avatar_, uno MUY grande.

"¡Cielos!¿Otro más?" exclamó Kristal.

"Si." respondió Ash. "Creo que se llama _Macha_, y es el _Avatar_ de otro _Epitaph User_ que creo se llama Endrance."

"Pero… ¡Es enorme!"

"Creo que es por la rosa que tiene en lugar de piernas: lo hace ver más grande."

"Pero aún así. Cielos… si pelear contra uno es malo, pelear contra dos es-"

"¿Horrible? Lo sé. Ese _Avatar_ tiene más fuerza de la que pensé. Ni volando puedo superarlo."

"¿Volar?¿Cómo es que sabes volar?"

"Algo que aprendí cuando empecé la pelea contra ese _Avatar_: Parece que mi armadura me permite volar. Debe ser la habilidad de _Lugia._"

"Ya veo. Bueno, creo que hay que pelear juntos."

"Eso estaba pensando. ¡Vamos!"

Los dos jóvenes elevaron sus auras y emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente, Kristal usando su magia y Ash la habilidad de su armadura, estando ahora al nivel de lo dos _Avatars_, quienes los veían fijamente.

"Muy bien, ellos son dos, nosotros dos. ¿No estamos mal, no?" preguntó Kristal con algo de esperanza.

"Lo sé." respondió Ash. "Sólo espero que-"

"_¡VEN MI MAGUS!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _164-Differences Between People- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Un resplandor verde amarillo se vio en el suelo, elevándose en una columna de luz al cielo. La columna desapareció y ahora estaba otro _Avatar_, _Magus_, el _Avatar_ de Kuhn, flotando detrás de los dos héroes.

"**¿Puedo unírmeles?"** preguntó Kuhn, sonriente dentro de _Magus_.

"**Te tardaste…"** contestó Pi, dentro de _Tarvos_. Endrance, dentro de _Macha_, se quedaba callado, pero asintió con su cabeza.

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó Ash con enfado. "¡Oigan!¡Esto es un uno contra uno!"

"En nuestro caso, dos contra dos." corrigió Kristal. "¡Sean justos!"

"**Lo siento, tenemos prisa…"** respondió Kuhn.

"**Debemos derrotarlos antes de que sus amigos lleguen a ayudarles."** dijo Endrance dentro de _Macha_. **"Lo sentimos, pero así tiene que ser."**

"**Yo no lo siento."** comentó Pi. **"Sólo déjenme a esa mujer para matarla."**

"**Vamos Pi, no seas así…"** dijo Kuhn.

Los dos jóvenes _N-Warriors_ se miraron con sorpresa, antes de colocarse juntos, hombro con hombro, mirando a los tres colosos que los rodeaban.

"Si pelear contra dos era horrible…" empezó Ash.

"Pelear con tres es suicidio." Terminó Kristal, mirando a sus enemigos. "Lo sé, pero parece que tenemos que luchar contra ellos."

"No saldremos de aquí con vida."

"Hay que aguantar más, hasta que Alan-kun y los demás lleguen."

"Pero para resistir, necesitamos a un aliado gigante como ellos."

"¿Hablaban de mi?"

Los dos voltearon a ver a un lado, dándose cuenta de que, ahora flotando al mismo nivel que ellos, estaba Mario, quien estaba usando la capa amarilla para poder volar por los cielos.

"Mario. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kristal.

"Sí, estoy bien…" respondió el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom._ "Vengo a ayudarlos en este combate."

"¿Ayudarnos? Disculpa pero, tenemos unos problemas colosales ahora… tres de ellos."

"Es por eso que traigo una solución." comentó Mario, sacando de sus ropas tres hongos de color extraño "Coman esto."

"¿Es comestible?¿No es venenoso?" preguntó Ash, haciendo gestos al hongo extraño que tenía el fontanero.

"Claro que no, ese es otro hongo. Coman este _MegaMushroom_ y crecerán de tamaño."

"¿Crecer?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si, quizás no sean tan grandes como los _Avatars_, pero será mejor que luchar a este tamaño."

"No sé; así tendríamos la ventaja de ser pequeños."

"Yo lo pruebo." dijo Ash, tomando un hongo. "Sólo espero que cuando crezca, mi ropa lo haga conmigo."

"Claro que sí, yo como eso varias veces. Los tengo por emergencia." Expresó Mario con orgullo.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Eh… ¿Magia?"

"Suficiente para mí. Aquí voy." Expresó el _Pokemon Trainer_, comiéndose de un bocado aquel extraño hongo. Rápidamente, comenzó a hacer gestos de asco. "¡Gaaak!¡Sabe horrible!"

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó Mario.

"¡Si!¡Sabe…! Oh, espera… siento algo… siento…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _064-Fight Against an Armed Boss- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG_)

Ante los ojos de todos los presentes, inclusive de los _Epitaph Users_, Ash comenzó a crecer, aumentando su tamaño varias veces, hasta ser casi del mismo tamaño que un _Avatar_.

"¡Woho!" exclamó el joven con emoción, al ver que funcionó… y todavía tenía su ropa o armadura puesta.

"**¿Qué?¿Creció de tamaño?" **preguntó Kuhn con asombro.

"**¿AH?¿Como es esto posible?"** cuestionó Pi, sumamente confundida.

"**Usan un tipo de magia muy extraña."** expresó Endrance. **"Hay que tener cuidado. Quien sabe que otros poderes puedan tener"**

"¡Muy bien!¡Prepárense!" exclamó el ahora gigante Ash.

Abajo, Kristal y Mario veía esto, con la hechicera mirándolo con asombro… antes de tomar uno de los hongos extraños.

"No quiero preguntar pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste estos?" preguntó Kristal.

"Los sembré." respondió Mario. "Desde que llegamos aquí, planté algunos hongos en mi habitación del palacio. Crecen muy rápido; en dos días están maduros."

"Oh… bueno, ojalá no tenga efecto secundario. ¡Aquí voy!"

Kristal se comió el _MegaMushroom_ de un bocado, Mario haciendo lo mismo que ella. Pronto, los dos comenzaron a crecer también, siendo ahora del mismo tamaño que Ash.

"¡Muy bien!¡Vamos!" Exclamó Kristal, sus dos _Keyblades_, extrañamente, también creciendo con ella.

"_HERE WE GO!_" Gritó Mario, preparándose para el combate, invocando su nueva _Keyblade_.

Y así, la batalla de colosos comenzó.

* * *

><p>Abajo, la batalla continuaba; Mimi y Dawn, ambas transformadas, estaban luchando contra el <em>God Warrior<em> _Alcore_, dando un gran combate con sus nuevos poderes… pero, cuando el _God Warrior _tomó una extraña poción que Polaris le había dado a sus guerreros, similar a la que Kuhn tomó durante su combate contra las _Magic Knights_, la pelea comenzó a ser dominada por el guerrero oscuro.

Mimi era arrojada contra una roca, con tal fuerza que esta, al momento de recibir a la joven, una parte de esta se quebró en pequeños pedazos, permitiendo que la joven quedara recostada sobre ella, con su _Keyblade_ resbalándose de sus manos mientras se quejaba de dolor.

"¡Mimi!" exclamó Dawn con terror, al ver a su amiga estrellarse violentamente contra la roca.

Al volver a ver la pelea, vio como Alcore enredaba de nuevo a Kite, quien había sido derrotado hace unos minutos, en sus cuerdas y comenzaba a tocar su arpa, haciendo que estas aprisionaran al joven con más fuerza. Dawn no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarse contra el _Phantom Knight_… pero este estaba ya listo.

"_¡KOUSOKU KEN!_"

Dejando de tocar su arpa por unos segundos, Alcore lanzó un poderoso ataque de luz en contra de Dawn, quien no pudo reaccionar para usar sus poderes sobre el espacio, y fue golpeada por las decenas de destellos blancos, siendo mandada contra una roca a lado de Mimi. La _Pokemon Coordinator_, aún consciente, alzó la mirada para ver a su enemigo, algo difícil por la sangre que escurría de su frente sobre su ojo derecho.

"Quédate quieta." Expresó Alcore con malicia. "Cuando acabe con él, será tu turno."

Dawn y Mimi hacían lo posible por ponerse de pie, algo bastante difícil para ellas en ese momento. No podían creerlo; aún con el poder del _Super Novan_, no podían derrotar a Alcore. Claro, el hecho de que él haya recuperado sus energías movía la balanza en su favor, pero sabían que la transformación tenía más fuerza que la que estaban mostrando. ¿Acaso era porque eran inexpertas?¿O será porque estaban ya muy heridas y perdían energías rápidamente?

"Al final, esa transformación no les sirvió." Comentó Alcore con malicia, viendo como las chicas intentaban ponerse de pie. "Bueno, mientras intentan levantarse, mataré a este chico primero."

Dicho esto, el _God Warrior_ comenzó a tocar su arpa, una hermosa melodía sonando debido a las cuerdas. Sería una música placentera, de no ser porque al momento de tocar cada cuerda del instrumento, las que sujetaban a Kite se apretaban más, causando gran dolor y heridas en el _Azure Knight._ El joven intentaba usar sus espadas cortas, que todavía tenía en sus manos, para cortar las cuerdas, pero estas mismas impedían que él pudiera mover sus dedos.

"Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Haseo." Comentó Alcore a su enemigo, mientras tocaba su arpa. "Me imagino que me atacará con ira cuando me vea regresar al castillo con tu cabeza en mis manos."

Entonces, la melodía comenzó a acelerar, y con esto las cuerdas se volvieron más y más apretadas, amenazando con cortar por completo a Kite, quien ya no tenía fuerzas para reaccionar. Dawn y Mimi no podían moverse por el cansancio, y sólo podían escuchar como la melodía llegaba a su clímax.

"¡Es tu final!" exclamó Alcore, tocando una última cuerda. "¡_STRINGER REQUIEM_!"

Una cuerda comenzó a vibrar con mayor fuerza y cambió de color a celeste. Esta cuerda estaba conectada con el cuello de Kite, y si vibraba por completo, esta lo decapitaría. La vibración se acercó al cuello del joven, viajando velozmente la distancia entre el arpa y él, a punto de decapitarlo… cuando…

"¡Muere, Kite!"

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _177-Sea God-Selece- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

… cuando, de pronto, un dragón de agua impactó contra Alcore, mandándolo hacia atrás y salvando a Kite, liberándolo de sus cuerdas. El joven alzó la vista para ver a su salvador… o salvadora en este caso. Con su armadura azul y espada en mano, Marina, la _Magic Knight_ del agua, miraba a Alcore con determinación. Kite la miró con confusión, antes de darse cuenta de que detrás de él otras dos figuras aparecieron, ambos usando ropas verdes. Se trataban de Luigi y Link, los hombres hincándose con Dawn y Mimi respectivamente, cerciorándose de que no estuvieran muy lastimadas.

"Vaya, así que regresaste." comentó Alcore, mirando a la joven y a los otros dos. "Y con refuerzos. Que mal, debí haberte matado cuando pude."

"Lástima que no hayas podido." Respondió Marina. "Pero bueno. ¡Ahora te ordeno que te vayas de aquí!" exclamó ella, señalando al guerrero con su espada.

"¿Tú me ordenas? Que divertido. ¿Acaso olvidaste que la última vez que nos enfrentamos, necesitaste de tus compañeras para enfrentarme?"

"No lo he olvidado, pero… digamos que he aprendido algunos trucos. Además, ya estás cansado por tanta lucha y yo estoy como nueva. ¿Quién está en desventaja?"

"Aun así, no podrás vencerme; tu poder es inferior al mío por mucho."

"¡No más!" exclamó la guerrera del agua, llevando su espada a su rostro, mirando a Alcore mientras sujetaba su arma paralela a su cara. "Como te dije, Lucy y Anaís me enseñaron un nuevo truco."

"¿Enserio? ¡Muéstramelo!" exclamó Alcore, colocándose en guardia, mientras Marina sonreía confiada.

"¡De acuerdo, aquí voy!" dijo Marina, extendiendo su espada al cielo, mientras su aura comenzó a arder y que agua comenzó a rodearla. El aura de la joven crecía aún más, indicio de su poder. "_¡RUNE-KNIGHT PACT!¡CERES!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música de fondo<strong>__**: **__-_ _148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El sonido de metal contra metal podía escucharse a cientos de metros. La _God Warrior_ _Warlene_ y el _Super Novan_ _Takato_ se estaban enfrentando, usando sus armas para el combate; Warlene usando las cuchillas amarillas que tenía al final de los puños de su armadura y sus protectores de brazos, y Takato con su _Keyblade _y escudo. Warlene, quien parece era experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no sólo atacaba con sus puños, sino que también con sus piernas, poniendo al joven _Tamer_ en aprietos al ser menos experimentado que ella, pero él no se dejaba y continuaba su ataque, usando toda su fuerza y velocidad.

'_Lo prometí…'_ pensó Takato. _'¡No me dejaré vencer!'_

La _Keyblade_ de Takato comenzó a brillar en un tono celeste y comenzó a atacar a Warlene con más fuerza, presionándola a defenderse, la _God Warrior_ no encontraba espacio para contraatacar. Takato alzó su _Keyblade_ y dio un corte vertical con todas sus fuerzas, pero la mujer guerrera extendió sus brazos, cruzándose un poco más abajo de sus muñecas y bloqueó el ataque de la llave.

"Vamos, niño. Espero que no creas que puedes ganarme." Comentó la _God Warrior_ con malicia.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo!" exclamó Takato. "¡Estamos al mismo nivel!"

"No lo creo. Puedo ver que te estás cansando. Es de esperarse: aunque hayas incrementado tu fuerza con esa transformación, tus energías estaban muy bajas por lo que peleamos antes. Con lo cansado que estás, no faltará mucho para que te derrote."

Los dos guerreros se separaron, creando distancia entre ellos. Takato apretó los dientes; sabía que era cierto lo que ella dijo. Aún con la transformación de _Super Novan_, él perdería esta pelea, por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo ya había recibido varias heridas antes de transformarse. Pero no iba a rendirse. Sabía que el _Nova Crystal_ dentro de su cuerpo le daba energía ilimitada y que podría seguir luchando mientras su cuerpo aguante. Él no iba a dejarse perder.

Pero algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos, se podía ver una figura comenzar a caer; era la figura de una persona, un joven, que cayó algunos metros de ellos, la fuerza con la que venía era tanta que lo arrastró hasta terminar estando justo frente a Takato, quien no reconoció…

"Ow, eso duele…"

Hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

"¿Raichu?" preguntó el _Tamer_ con sorpresa. "¿Eres tú?"

"¿Ah? Oh sí, soy- ¡Woa!" exclamó la persona que estaba en frente, Raichu, con sorpresa. "¿Te pintaste el cabello?"

"¡Claro que no! Logré transformarme en _Super Novan_."

"¡Genial!"

"¿Y a ti que te paso?¿Porque te ves como un humano? … ¿Y por qué tienes una _Keyblade_?"

"Larga historia, te la cuento luego…"

"No creo que tengas tiempo de contársela…"

Justo al lado de Warlene, el _God Warrior Korz_ tocó tierra, encarando a los jóvenes guerreros, sonriendo sádicamente.

"Creo que no tendrás tiempo de contársela, porque morirás aquí." Exclamó el guerrero con una gran sonrisa malvada...

"¡Korzy-kun!"

… una que desapareció rápidamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¿Korzy-kun?" preguntaron Raichu y Takato, mirando sorprendidos… y conteniéndose la risa.

"¡Rayos mujer, no me digas así mientras estamos en batalla!" exclamó Korz a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Warlene con enfado. "¡Te llamaré como quiera, Kor-zy-KUN!" exclamó, ignorando al _God Warrior_ que tenía a su lado.

"¿Porque tu-?" cuestionó el guerrero… antes de notar que Raichu y Takato se estaban riendo. "¡Muy bien!¡Ahora si morirán!"

"Oh, bueno. Si muero, será con una buena risa." Respondió el _Pokemon Humano_, soltando unas pocas risas.

"¡Morirás con tu corazón de fuera!"

Raichu y Takato dejaron de reír y miraron con seriedad a los dos guerreros que estaban frente a ellos, sabiendo que la pelea sería más difícil ahora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música de fondo<strong>__**: **__-_ _165-Mjolnir's Hammer- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Los golpes volaban rápidamente entre los dos contrincantes. Lock y Tai, este último habiendo alcanzado el _Super Novan_, estaban en un enfrentamiento de puñetazos y patadas… y también cortes morales. Tai estaba usando su _Keyblade _para intentar cortar a su enemigo, pero Lock usaba una de sus enormes hachas y detenía los golpes del joven, en una pelea donde ninguno de los dos se daba tregua. Lock alzó su hacha y la bajó rápidamente contra Tai, quien alzó su _Keyblade_ y se cubrió con ella, bloqueando el ataque de su enemigo.

"Tu poder claramente se ha incrementado…" comentó Lock, intentando superar a su enemigo. "Sin embargo, no podrás vencerme."

"¿Qué te hace creer eso?" cuestionó Tai, aún soportando el peso y la fuerza del _God Warrior_ y sus hachas.

"Aunque hayas incrementado tus poderes, tus heridas no se han sanado. Debido a eso, no estás al cien por ciento de fuerza para pelear contra mí. Además, si hago bien mis cálculos, aunque pelees con toda tu fuerza, no podrás vencerme."

"Hay algo que no sabes de los _N-Warriors_…" expresó el _Digidestined_, elevando su aura y comenzando a ganar terreno. "¡Nosotros podemos incrementar nuestra fuerza mientras luchamos!"

Tai empleó mucha más fuerza para empujar a Lock hacia atrás, para luego lanzarle una llamarada desde su otra mano, una que su oponente detuvo con facilidad con su mano izquierda. El _Super Novan_ decidió atacarlo, saltando un poco para poder golpearlo en el rostro, pero el _God Warrior_ se defendió con la hoja y el mango de su hacha, bloqueando cualquier golpe que el _N-Warrior_ pudiera darle, antes de dar un rápido corte horizontal con su arma, uno que Tai bloqueó con su _Keyblade_. Este ataque mandó a Tai hacia atrás varios metros, alejándose de Lock, algo que el joven aprovechó para desvanecer su llave y crear una pequeña esfera anaranjada entre sus manos, para luego alzar sus brazos al cielo, haciendo que la esfera creciera de tamaño varias veces.

"_¡TERRAFORCE!_"

El _N-Warrior_ lanzó su ataque, la enorme esfera de energía y llamas viajando a gran velocidad hacia Lock, quien alzó su brazo derecho al cielo, siendo golpeado por un relámpago y energizando el hacha que sujetaba, usándola para cortar la enorme esfera de energía en dos, ambas partes desvaneciéndose detrás de él. El _God Warrior_ miró hacia el frente justo después de cortar el ataque y se dio cuenta de que Tai había aprovechado la distracción y estaba ahora frente a él, a sólo a un metro de distancia, con su _Keyblade_ a punto de golpearlo. Pero Lock no se quedó sin hacer nada y se defendió con su arma.

_-¡CLANK!-_

Dos objetos salieron volando del área de combate en direcciones distintas, antes de clavarse en el suelo perfectamente. Se trataban del hacha de Lock y la _Keyblade _de Tai, quienes escaparon de las manos de sus dueños justo en el momento en el que ambas chocaron, la fuerza del impacto siendo tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos logró sujetar su arma con suficiente fuerza. Tai miró sus manos, quienes aún temblaban debido al golpe… algo que resultó ser un error.

"¡Torpe!" exclamó Lock, golpeando a Tai en el estómago. "¡No te desconcentres en una pelea o morirás!"

El poderoso golpe del _God Warrior_ mandó al _Digidestined_ a volar por los aires, comenzando a caer a tierra rápidamente. Lock reunió lo que parecía ser electricidad en su mano derecha y la lanzó en contra del joven que aún volaba, impactándolo en medio del aire. El ataque eléctrico golpeó a Tai, las descargas lastimándolo de forma considerable y haciendo que gritara de dolor, antes de caer pesadamente contra las rocas. Luego de caer, Tai comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero al mirar hacia el frente, se dio cuenta de que Lock tenía su otra mano rodeada de electricidad… y que estaba por lanzarla. El _God Warrior _lanzó el ataque eléctrico, viajando velozmente por el aire, hacia un joven que no podría ponerse de pie a tiempo. Tai reunió energía en su puño derecho, que parecía una combinación de fuego y datos, logrando rechazar el ataque enemigo con este poder.

"Veo que aún tienes energía." Expresó Lock, mirando a Tai con malicia. "Pero, aún con esa transformación, tus poderes se están debilitando. No podrás soportar mucho."

"Tú también estás cansado." Respondió Tai, poniéndose de pie lentamente, mientras sonreía con algo de seguridad. "Quizás me canse más rápido, pero estoy seguro de que mis amigos llegarán y me ayudarán."

"¿Dependes de los demás?¿No eres un verdadero guerrero?"

"No es eso: cuando estamos juntos, somos más fuertes. ¡Sé que vendrán a ayudarme, y resistiré hasta que lleguen!"

Entonces, Tai fue interrumpido cuando Takato y Raichu cayeron justo frente a él, luego de haber sido golpeados por la _God Warrior_ _Warlene_, quien tocó tierra a unos metros de distancia de los héroes, formando un triángulo con los otros dos _God Warriors_, rodeando a los _N-Warriors_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _175-New Wars Comes Up (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"Ahí está tu ayuda…" expresó Lock con burla.

"Perdón por la tardanza." Comentó Warlene. "Tuve unos problemas con ellos. Son más testarudos de lo que pensé."

"Es normal." Contestó Lock. "Cuando los débiles están al borde de la muerte, se aferran a la vida como sea."

"Cierto…" empezó Korz. "Pero la verdad, ya me estoy cansando. ¿Qué tal si los matamos a todos de una vez?"

"¿Un ataque triple que los acabe? Me agrada la idea. Hagámoslo."

Los tres _God Warriors_ encararon a los tres héroes, quienes apenas se estaban reincorporando. Los jóvenes se colocaron juntos uno al otro, hombro con hombro, preparándose para actuar cuando los enemigos los atacaran. Sin embargo, sólo dos de ellos tenían el nivel de enfrentarse a los _Phantom Knights_ y ya estaban cansados como para defenderse. Raichu, si bien tenía _Keyblade_, no tenía el nivel para encararlos.

"¿Qué te pasó, Raichu?" preguntó Tai, mientras no perdía la vista de sus enemigos.

"Creo que no hay tiempo para responder, Tai." Comentó el nuevo Raichu, también, mirando a sus enemigos. "Si salimos de esta, te comento."

"Entiendo…"

"¿Tienen algún plan?" preguntó Raichu.

"Ninguno; mis fuerzas están por acabarse…" respondió Takato. "Al final, esta transformación sólo sirvió para soportar un poco más."

"Parece que tendremos que soportar aún más. ¡Rayos, necesitamos refuerzos!"

"Entonces… ¿Es todo?" preguntó Tai.

"No lo creo…" dijo Raichu, sonriendo. "Estoy seguro que algo pasara que nos salvará en el último momento."

"¡Pues que sea ahora que ya vienen!" exclamó Tai, alertando al grupo.

Los tres _Phantom Knights_ comenzaron a correr hacia el grupo, preparados para atacarlos con un último y fulminante ataque triple… uno que los tres _N-Warriors_ no podrían contener.

"¡Mueran!" exclamaron los tres guerreros oscuros, apunto de soltar sus poderes…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _014-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

… cuando, del cielo, descendieron dos cilindros de energía celestes, uno frente a Alcore y otro frente a Lock, bloqueando el camino de los _Phantom Knights_. Estos cilindros de energía comenzaron a tomar forma humana y, al final, estos dos patearon con fuerza a los _God Warriors_, antes de ambos disparar una ráfaga de energía a Warlene, impactando en ella al mismo tiempo. Este ataque sorprendió a los tres _Phantom Knights_ y los mandó lejos de donde estaban, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo. El grupo vio a los dos guerreros nuevos que aparecieron, tocando el suelo frente a ellos, reconociéndolos de inmediato. Se trataban de X y Megaman, cada uno sujetando sus _Keyblades_.

"Parece que llegamos a tiempo." Comentó X, volteando a ver a los cinco detrás de él. "¿Están bien?"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Raichu con alegría. "¿Qué les dije?¡Algo inesperado!"

"Nos alegran que hayan venido y…" empezó Takato, antes de darse cuenta de algo que el robot azul tenía en sus manos. "¿Megaman?¿Es esa una…?"

"Llámame Rock ahora." Respondió el _exRobot_ azul. "Y si, esto es una _Keyblade._"

"¿Tú?¿Pero cómo?"

"Larga historia… pero más importante… ¿Eres tú, Raichu?¿Que te pasó?"

"Larga historia…" respondió el _Pokemon_ ahora humano.

"Cuéntenla después." comentó X, llamando la atención de todos. "Se están levantando."

El grupo entero voltearon a ver cómo los tres _God Warriors_ se estaban levantando, adoloridos… y con un rostro de pocos amigos.

"Parece que dejaremos la conversación para luego." expresó X seriamente.

"Así que al fin regresaron." Empezó Korz, caminando hacia el frente. "Creímos que habían huido."

"¿De ustedes?" cuestionó Rock. "¡Nunca lo haríamos!"

"¿Oh?¿Te pones rudo?" preguntó Lock. "¿De verdad creen que ustedes dos nos van a vencer? Solos no podrán lograrlo."

"En eso estás equivocado." Respondió X, sonriendo un poco. "No estamos solos…"

"¿De qué estás hablan-?"

"_¡SERPENT FUME!_"

"_¡SHOOTING SONIC!_"

"_¡SONIC MINDER!_"

"_¡LEO'S REGULUS!_"

"_¡RADIATION WAVE SURGE!_"

Cinco ataques de energía viajaron velozmente desde el cielo hacia los _God Warriors_, quienes lograron saltar hacia atrás para evitar estos ataques, creando más distancia entre ellos y los guerreros. Los _Phantom Knights_ miraron al frente, esperando ver quienes los habían atacado… cuando vieron a otras cinco figuras alrededor de los héroes. Se trataban de Jenna, junto con Yusei, Gulliver, Lucy y Kallen, quienes llegaron al rescate. Lo más interesante, eran que los último cuatro estaban usando armaduras.

La armadura de Yusei era roja con unas líneas blancas: el casco que tenía era el mismo que el que usaba para su motocicleta. El peto de metal tenía dos líneas blancas que iban de su cuello a la parte alta de su estómago, ya que sólo cubría el pecho y no el área del abdomen. Sus hombreras eran pequeñas y algo redondas, sus guantes eran negros, mientras que el protector de brazos era color rojo. Su cintura era cubierta por una falda de metal en tres, y sus botas eran también rojas, cubriendo todo desde sus rodillas hasta sus pies.

La armadura de Gulliver era también roja, pero esta tenía detalles dorados y azules. Su casco parecía la cabeza de un dragón, y sus largas hombreras parecían las garras. El peto de su armadura no cubría su estómago, y sus guantes y botas eran rojos.

La armadura de Kallen era también roja, pero esta de un tono más opaco, similar al del robot, o _Knightmare Frame_, que piloteaba en su mundo: el _Guren_. De hecho, su armadura era similar a esta, cubriendo su pecho, cintura, pies y brazos. El casco era más bien una tiara roja.

Y por último, la armadura de Lucy Heartfilia era blanca y azul, con tonos dorados. Su casco era una tiara, sus hombreras pequeñas y redondas, y su pecho y abdomen cubiertos por un protector del mismo color, pero su cadera no estaba protegida.

"¡Yusei!" exclamó Tai, dándose cuenta de la presencia del joven… antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de la _Mars Adept_. "¿Jenna?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ayudándote, ¿no ves?" preguntó la chica pelirroja, que era la única que no portaba armadura, aunque tenía una _Keyblade_.

"Gracias por ayudarnos." Dijo Takato, dándose cuenta de la presencia de las otras personas. "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Son amigos míos." Expresó Yusei, quien usaba una armadura roja. "Ellos estaban en _Rayterra_ con nosotros."

"Pues que buenos amigos, eh." Comentó Raichu, mirando a las dos chicas, Lucy Heartfilia y Kallen Kozuki, también con armaduras, en especial el área del busto de ellas. "96 cada una, ¿eh? Interesante…"

"Nos presentaremos después." Dijo Gulliver, encarando a los enemigos. "Veamos qué tan fuertes son ellos."

"No se confíen." Comentó X. "Ellos son muy fuertes."

"¿Qué tan fuertes son?" cuestionó Kallen.

"Como un _Super Novan_." Respondió Takato. "Tengan cuidado; pueden ser mucho para ustedes, aunque ellos estén cansados."

"Será divertido." Comentó Gulliver, tronando sus nudillos. "Quiero ver que tan efectivo fue este entrenamiento."

"Entonces, pelemos todos." Dijo Jenna, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza. "¡Somos más que ellos!¡No importa si son más fuertes, podremos ganarles si nos unimos!"

"¿Entonces qué esperamos?" expresó Tai, ya con mayor seguridad. "¡Vamos!"

Con esto, los recién llegados se lanzaron a pelear contra los _God Warriors_, dejando descansar a los otros tres, esperando poder ganarles a los guerreros oscuros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música de fondo<strong>__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Mientras tanto, la batalla más feroz estaba ocurriendo en los cielos tormentosos de _Céfiro_. Kristal y Ash, convertidos en _Super Novans_, ayudados por Mario y el efecto de los _MegaMushrooms_, estaban luchando, como gigantes, contra los tres _Avatars_ de Pi, Endrance y Kuhn; _Tarvos_, _Macha_ y _Magus_ respectivamente.

En el cielo, Kristal, con la _Mahou Matrix_ activada, volaba rápidamente, giraba bruscamente y lanzaba una esfera de energía rosada de sus manos hacia _Tarvos_, el _Avatar_ de Pi. El _Avatar_ se escondió detrás de sus alas/trenzas, protegiéndola del ataque, antes de extender de nuevo sus alas y atacar.

"**_¡ENERGY DARTS!_"**

De sus dos alas, el coloso de datos disparó varios dardos de energía hacia Kristal, viajando como misiles a gran velocidad hacia la hechicera, quien utilizó el poder del cristal del viento para poder así volar más rápido y alejarse de los dardos de energía que venían hacia ella. Luego de unos segundos de volar velozmente, Kristal logró evitar los dardos de energía, que se perdieron en el cielo.

"Eso estuvo cer…"

"_**¡ORB OF REVANGE!"**_

Kristal volteó hacia atrás y extendió sus dos _Keyblades_, esto para detener una esfera de energía oscura que venía hacia ella. Logró detener esa esfera con dificultad, pero otra venía en camino, a punto de golpearla por un costado. Debido a que sus manos estaban ocupadas, no podría detenerla.

"Oh no…" dijo Kristal, viendo la esfera acercarse.

"_¡AURA BEAM!_"

Un cilindro de energía celeste atravesó la segunda esfera que venía hacia Kristal, quien con un peligro menos, pudo concentrarse en aplicar más fuerza para cortar en dos la esfera que ella estaba conteniendo con ambas _Keyblades_, para luego mirar a su compañero.

"¡Gracias, Ash!" exclamó Kristal. "¿Esa técnica es nueva?"

"De nada." Respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_, algo alejado de ella. "Uso el poder del _Wave-Aura_ para crear nuevas técnicas y así-"

"_**¡UNFORGIVING BUD!"**_

"¿Pero qué-?"

"¡Cuidado, Ash!"

Diez bombas verdes con forma de semillas aparecieron alrededor de Ash y parecía que estaban destellando. El _N-Warrior_, usando la habilidad de su armadura, comenzó a volar a velocidad para alejarse de las bombas, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando notó que estas lo estaban siguiendo… MUY cerca.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Ash. "¡No tengo remedio!" Gritó, invocando su _Keyblade_, que se envolvió en electricidad. "¡A destruirlas todas!_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

La llave de Ash comenzó a lanzar varias descargas eléctricas de la punta, varias de estas impactando contra las bombas, que algunas fueron destruidas. Sólo quedaron tres de ellas luego del ataque, y Ash estaba dispuesto a cortarlas en dos, cuando las bombas comenzaron a destellar más y más rápido, indicio de que estaban por estallar. Al ver esto, el joven se cruzó de brazos, preparándose para recibir la explosión. Las tres bombas explotaron a unos metros de él, creando una gran bola de fuego que lo cubrió todo. Debido a la distancia, la fuerza de la explosión empujó a Ash algunos metros hacia atrás, antes de que él pudiera recuperar el balance y mantenerse en el aire flotando.

"_**Vaya, no funcionó como esperaba."**_

Ash alzó la vista y vio sobre él a _Magus_, el _Avatar_ de Kuhn y el responsable de las bombas.

"¿Atacándome por sorpresa?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer._ "¡No es justo!"

"_**Lo siento amigo, pero-"**_

"Si, si, tienes algo más importante que hacer. ¡No sé que sea pero no perderé esta batalla!" exclamó, concentrando toda su aura en un punto entre sus manos. "_¡AURA STORM!_"

Como si fuera un _Shinkou Hadouken_, Ash lanzó un poderoso cilindro de energía celeste, viajando a gran velocidad hacia _Magus_, quien no iba a dejarse golpear por esto.

"_**¡LEAF SHIELD!"**_

_Magus_ reaccionó justo a tiempo, invocando su escudo de energía justo en frente de él, recibiendo el ataque y creando una gran explosión. Ash esperó a ver qué era lo que había pasado, dándose cuenta de que el escudo había resistido el ataque, a duras penas, por lo que decidió continuar la lucha.

Cerca de ahí, Mario estaba intentando golpear a _Macha_, el _Avatar_ de Endrance, con su enorme martillo, a veces cambiando a _Keyblade_ para mayor velocidad y para tomarlo por sorpresa. Sin embargo, el colosal _Avatar_ esquivaba ataques con facilidad, a pesar de ser más grande que un _Avatar_ normal.

"_**Esto es muy aburrido…"**_ dijo Endrance dentro de su _Avatar._ _**"Tu tamaño ha aumentado, pero tu fuerza sigue igual a la de antes."**_

"¡Aún así, no dejaré de insistir!" exclamó Mario, atacando a _Macha_ con su martillo. Sin embargo, las garras del _Avatar_ con forma de felino comenzaron a brillar.

"_**Desaparece… ¡ENEGRY RINGS!"**_

Dando dos rápidos arañazos, _Macha_ liberó de sus uñas ocho anillos anaranjados, cuatro de cada mano, hacia Mario. El héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_ se detuvo de golpe al ver estos anillos acercarse y, a duras penas, logró evitarlos, a penas cortando sus ropas cuando pasaron cerca de él.

"Mama mía, esto estuvo cer-"

"_**¡SEDUCTIVE VOICE!"**_

Un fuerte grito o vibración salió del rostro del _Avatar_, causando que todo el aire frente a ella vibrara, provocando dolor en los oídos de Mario.

"¡Mama mía!¡Que pare!" exclamó Mario, soltando su martillo y cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos.

"_**¡BOLT OF LOVE!"**_

_Macha_ alzó las manos al aire e invocó una enorme rosa sobre ella. La rosa luego se dividió, creando 4 rosas más pequeñas, cada una con movimientos propios. Las rosas volaron en dirección a Mario, disparando cilindros de energía delgados color morado. Mario invocó de nuevo su _Keyblade _y logró evitar estos rayos luego de que sus oídos dejaron de retumbar, moviéndose a gran velocidad para evitar los ataques y desviándolos lo suficiente con su llave.

"_¡HERE I GO!_" exclamó Mario, sujetando su capa amarilla. "_¡YEEEHAAAA!_"

Una rosa disparó su cilindro de energía, uno que Mario reflejó con su capa, destruyendo la rosa que disparaba, para luego hacer lo mismo con las otras tres. El _Plomero_ sonrió al ver que las rosas estaban destruidas y se decidió a atacar a _Macha_, quien lo esperaba.

El tiempo pasó y las luchas seguían equilibradas. En el cielo parecía que todo estaba marchando bien. Kristal y Ash estaban manteniendo su terreno en lucha de poder a poder y los extraños objetos y poderes de Mario hacían difícil que pudieran vencer al _Plomero_.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Ash. "¡Si seguimos así podremos vencerlos!"

"¡No te confíes!" expresó Kristal. "No sabemos que pueda pasar."

"Oh vamos. Mira como estamos; poco a poco vamos ganándoles terreno, a pesar de que son tres contra dos y medio."

"¡Hey!"

"Lo siento, Mario, pero sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Eso es porque los estoy curando a cada rato con mi magia." Comentó la _Hechicera_. "_Regen_ si que nos sirve demasiado."

"Si, pero vamos, si seguimos así, ganaremos. Sólo queda algo por decir."

"¡No lo digas!" exclamó Kristal con preocupación y miedo, sabiendo lo que Ash quería decir… pero no pudo detenerlo.

"_¡Nada puede salir mal!_"

"Lo dijo…"

"Si, y ahora vamos ah… ¿Uh?" preguntó Ash con confusión. "Me siento raro…"

"¿Raro?"

"Si, como si… ¡Oh no!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Ante la mirada de todos, Ash comenzó a encogerse poco a poco hasta llegar a su tamaño original. El joven se miró con confusión, al darse cuenta de los gigantes que estaban ahora sobre él.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Ash, mirándose a sí mismo.

"Oh no…" dijo Mario, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó Kristal.

"Lo que pasa es que… ¡uh oh!"

Kristal y Mario también empezaron a encogerse hasta volver a su tamaño original, estando junto a Ash.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué regresamos a la normalidad?" preguntó Kristal.

"Lo que pasa…" empezó Mario nerviosamente. "… es que se acabó el efecto del _MegaMushroom_."

"¿Tiene efecto limitado?"

"Claro, ¿O crees que estaríamos como colosos por toda la eternidad?"

"¿Y cuanto dura?" preguntó Kristal.

"Unos diez minutos…"

"¡Y hasta ahora nos lo dices!" exclamó Ash con enfado.

"Lo siento…"

"¡Rápido!¡Danos más!" Gritó Kristal con preocupación.

"Ya no tengo: son los únicos que lograron sembrarse." Respondió Mario, suspirando con resignación.

"Oh no…"

"_**Parece que se les acabó las fuerzas…"**_

Los tres voltearon hacia arriba para ver a los tres _Avatars_ mirándolos fijamente. _Tarvos_, el _Avatar_ de Pi, fue el que habló.

"¡Aún así, tenemos las mismas fuerzas!" exclamó Kristal con determinación.

"_**Ya no tiene caso que continúen luchando. Es inútil…"**_ dijo Endrance. _**"No sigan peleando si saben que perderán."**_

"Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso." expresó Ash seriamente. "¡Seguiremos luchando!"

"_**Es una lástima; esperábamos que ya no siguieran luchando…"**_ dijo Kuhn dentro de _Magus._ _**"Pero si insisten en continuar…"**_

"¡Claro!" dijo Mario.

Los tres guerreros se colocaron en guardia, preparándose para luchar contra los _Avatars_ que les ganaban en tamaño. Pero, a pesar de su determinación, un mismo pensamiento tenían los tres en mente.

'_Creo que se acabó…'_

Esto estaba mal… si, era lo que Kristal estaba pensando en este momento. Y no sólo ella, también Ash y Mario, a su lado, pensaban lo mismo. El hecho de tener que enfrentarse a tres _Avatars_ al mismo tiempo era suficiente para saber que eso estaba mal.

"¿Alguna genial idea?" preguntó Ash.

"No tengo ni una. Lo siento." respondió Kristal.

"¡Mama mía, hay que hacer algo!" exclamó Mario, intentando pensar en algo para sacarlos del problema en el que estaban.

"**No podrán escapar. Resígnense a su destino."** expresó Pi dentro de _Tarvos_.

"¡Jamás!" exclamó Kristal. "¡No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente!"

"**Entonces deberán morir. ¡Acabare con ustedes!_¡ORB OF REVANGE!_"**

El _Avatar_ _Tarvos_ lanzó dos esferas de energía oscuras hacia los tres guerreros, sabiendo que esas esferas los seguirían a donde fueran. Kristal se colocó al frente y se preparó para bloquearlos con algún escudo.

"_¡LIGHT STONE!¡MATR…!_"

"_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_"

Una centella de energía roja apareció de la nada e impactó a las dos esferas oscuras, neutralizando los ataques y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"**¿Quién está ahí?"** preguntó Kuhn con confusión.

"¡No permitiremos que los lastimen!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _181-Mamono Shutsugen!- __Mahou no Chikara (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

De pronto, dos gigantes más descendieron de las nubes que estaban sobre el grupo y se colocaron frente a los héroes. Se trataban de los _Rune-Gods_ _Rayearth_ y _Windom_, quienes estaban listos para la pelea.

"¡Lucy, Anaís!" exclamó Kristal, al ver a las dos mujeres llegar.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Anaís desde dentro de su _Rune-God_.

"Si, estamos bien, algo maltratados…" respondió Mario.

"Nos haremos cargo de ellos." Expresó Lucy dentro de _Rayearth_. "Descansen un poco."

"**¿Ustedes dos contra nosotros tres?"** preguntó Pi. **"No creo que puedan vencernos."**

"No estamos solas…" dijo la pelirroja con seguridad. "Porque-"

"¡Yo también estoy aquí!"

Parado sobre el hombro izquierdo de _Rayearth_, estaba Alan, de brazos cruzados, mirando a los _Avatars_ con determinación. Su capa y cabellos eran agitados por el fuerte viento, que no le afectaba debido a que estaba pegado al metal de _Rayearth_, usando su aura para mantenerse firme.

"¡Alan-kun!" exclamó Kristal con emoción, al ver a su novio ahí.

"Y no me acostumbro a eso…" comentó el joven, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, antes de volver a mirar a los _Avatars._ "¡Si quieren lastimar a Kristal, se las verán conmigo!" Exclamó él, convirtiéndose en _Super Novan_ y dejando el hombro de _Rayearth_. "_¡KEYBLADE CREATURE: ARTICUNO!_" exclamó, haciendo aparecer al _Pokemon_ de hielo frente al _Rune-God_. "¡Si quieren pelear, peleemos entonces!"

Y con esto dicho, Lucy, Anaís y Alan, sobre _Articuno_, comenzaron su lucha contra los tres _Avatars_… ¿Pero dónde estaban los demás?

**Fin del Capitulo 36**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <strong>_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Bien, hemos llegado a ayudarles. Haremos todo lo posible para repelerlos.

**Kuhn:** Parece que otra vez estamos en desventaja. Esto está mal, muy mal… habrá que retirarnos.

**Pi:** ¡Ni de broma!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Un Escape Oportuno**__**.**_

**X:** ¿Quién es ella?

**Kite:** ¿Ah?¿Que hace ella a…?¡Hey!¡Cuidado!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong>-X Scanner Space-<strong>

_**-Analizando Aura (energía vital).-**_

_**-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-**_

_**-Aura-**_

_**-Descripción: Aura es el término que la gente del Nintenverse le asigna a la energía vital que todo objeto, ya sea viviente o no, posee.-**_

_**-Es una energía que es generada dentro de un individuo u objeto, pero los seres vivos generan más energía vital que los objetos inanimados, y que les permite moverse. Cuando un ser vivo genera mucha de esta energía vital, es capaz de usarla para otros usos.-**_

_**-Sin embargo, la forma en la que se genera la energía vital varía de galaxia a galaxia.-**_

_**-Desde el inicio de los tiempos, los Guardianes decidieron como los seres vivos de su galaxia podían generar esta energía vital; algunos toman la energía del universo, otros tienen objetos dentro de sus cuerpos que la generan, y otros las generan las células de sus cuerpos. Cada civilización galáctica tiene su forma de generar aura.-**_

_**-Debido a que es generada de forma distinta, se le conoce de diferentes nombres en cada galaxia; los N-Warriors y la gente del Nintenverse generan Aura por medio de sus Seed Crystals, las Magic Knights la generan debido a una fuente mágica dentro de ellos, y conocen al aura como Energía Mágica. Los Saiyans la generan por sus propios cuerpos y su sangre, y conocen al Aura como 'Ki'. Los Saints y God Warriors le dicen Cosmos y la generan al 'hacer explotar la energía de su universo dentro de ellos'. Los Shinigamis la llaman 'Reiatsu', los Jedis y Siths 'Force', y así por cada civilización galáctica.-**_

_**-Dentro de las galaxias también se les conocen de otro modo (Chakra es muy común), pero solo ciertos mundos dentro de la galaxia les dicen así, y al final resulta ser la energía que generan en esa galaxia (alguien en un mundo puede decirle Chakra a su energía vital, pero si está dentro del Nintenverse, ese 'Chakra' es en realidad Aura)-**_

_**-Los Galaxian Champions generan mucha más energía vital que los seres vivos normales de las galaxias. Generan tanta energía vital, que esta misma comienza a formar una especie de escudo protector alrededor del guerrero, como si fuera una segunda piel. Este escudo puede ser tan fuerte que protege al guerrero de ciertos ataques, 'amortiguando' el impacto generado, ya que los cuerpos de los Galaxian Champions no son más resistentes que los de los humanos normales; es esta aura que bloquea el daño lo que los hace más resistentes.-**_

_**-Es imposible crear algún aparato que nulifique este escudo de aura, ya que el aura generado por cada guerrero es de diferente frecuencia, y un aparato creado para anular cierta frecuencia solo podrá anular ciertos escudos de aura, más no todas.-**_

_**-Fin del Archivo.-**_

_**-Cerrando base de datos.-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong>Un poco tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca.  
><em>

_No tengo mucho que decir así que... nos vemos el otro Domingo/Sabado. Sobres =)**  
><strong>_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-  
><strong>_


	38. Cap 37: Un Escape Oportuno

**_03/JUN/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

La batalla por _Céfiro_ continuaba… Mimi, Dawn, Tai y Takato habían despertado el poder de sus _Nova Crystals_ y habían avanzado al siguiente nivel. Ahora, con estos nuevos poderes, ellos cuatro le estaban haciendo frente a los _God Warriors_/_Phantom Knights_ Alcore, Warlene, Korz y Lock. Sin embargo, debido a lo cansados y heridos que ya estaban, ellos iban perdiendo la batalla. Raichu cayó en la lucha de Takato y comenzó a pelear a su lado contra los _God Warriors_, pero no seria suficiente para derrotar a estos adversarios. En ese momento, el grupo que fue al _Nintenverse_ regresó, con nuevos aliados y poderes.

En el cielo, la pelea contra los _Avatars_ estaba perdida, debido a que el efecto de los _MegaMushrooms_ se había agotado y Mario ya no tenia reservas de el. Sin embargo, en ese exacto momento, Lucy y Anaís llegaron dentro de sus _Rune-Gods_, al igual que Alan convertido en _Super Novan_. Ya habían vuelto de _Novaterra_ y venían a ayudarles.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 37: Un Escape Oportuno.<em>**

Alcore tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el torrente de agua que se había formado alrededor de la _Magic Knight_. El poder de la guerrera de _Céfiro_ se estaba incrementando considerablemente, elevándose a un nivel parecido al de un _God Warrior_ a su máxima de fuerza. Kite, Link y Luigi también tuvieron que alejarse, saltando hacia una roca cercana, Luigi y Link llevándose a Dawn y a Mimi con ellos, ya que ellas no podían moverse debido a las heridas, tanto que regresaron a la normalidad. Mientras, Kite miraba el torrente de agua que se había formado cuando Marina exclamó eso del _Rune-Knight_, algo sorprendido por esto.

"Ohhhh, Mama mía, que poder." comentó Luigi con miedo, algo que Kite notó de inmediato, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

"Y supongo que pueden seguir incrementándolo." Comentó Link.

El torrente de agua comenzó a disminuir, siendo absorbido por el cuerpo de Marina. Pronto, ya no quedaba nada de agua visible, estando sólo la _Magic Knight_, rodeada de una siempre presente aura celeste, con su espada frente a su rostro, con la punta de esta mirando al cielo.

La apariencia de Marina, así como las de Lucy y Anaís cuando usaban _Rune-Knight_, cambió: su capa desapareció, y ahora tenía un par de alas de dragón, apuntando hacia abajo como sus dos amigas. El cabello de Marina emitía un cierto resplandor color zafiro, y por la forma en la que se movía, daba la apariencia de ser cabello hecho por agua, moviéndose de la misma forma en la que el líquido se movía. El mismo símbolo que apareció en Lucy y Anaís apareció en su frente, brillando intensamente color zafiro. Su aura azul crecía y se encogía, pulsando intensamente, tomando la apariencia de _Ceres_. Sus rodillas, muñecas y cintura estaban rodeadas de un anillo de agua, que giraban lentamente alrededor de donde estaban. Su espada mágica cambió de forma, siendo ahora un _Florete_, una espada que se usa en el _Esgrima_, hecha de energía. La joven llevó su espada a su rostro, mirando a su oponente, en una pose básica de _Esgrima_.

"Muy bien. ¡Estoy lista!" dijo Marina, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. "¿Empezamos?"

"Claro…" respondió Alcore, poniéndose en guardia. "¡Dame tu mejor golpe!"

"¡No tan rápido, villano!"

Marina y Alcore, así como Kite, Link y Luigi, voltearon a ver hacia arriba, de donde venía esa voz. Cerca de ellos, en una enorme roca que tenía varios metros de altura, una figura apareció, vistiendo una brillante armadura color… negro, y una imponente capa blanca ondeando con fuerza por el aire. La figura, que parecía ser de una mujer, miraba hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados, antes de señalar acusadoramente a Alcore.

"¡Escúchame bien!" expresó la mujer con determinación. "¡Ha llegado tu hora de sufrir por todas las fechorías que has hecho!¡Tu maldad no tiene límites, en especial al ver cómo has tratado a mis amigas de la infancia, que apenas he vuelto a ver!¡Un ser malvado como tu deberá ser castigado por el poder de la justicia, y es algo que yo te enseñaré!" exclamó la joven, señalando con más determinación al _God Warrior_. "¡No dejaré que sigas haciendo maldades!¡Yo, Amelia Seyruun, no lo permitiré!" exclamó, con una explosión detrás de ella aconteciendo al finalizar su discurso heroico.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl - _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Pero abajo, todos, héroes y villanos, miraban a Amelia, quien en ese momento usaba la _Zekrom Armor_, con confusión. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

"¿Eh?" preguntó Alcore, sumamente confundido. "¿Es ese una especie de discurso heroico?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!" exclamó Amelia con enfado. "¿Acaso no lo entiendes?"

"Amelia, ¿Siempre haces discursos así?" preguntó otra mujer, también usando una armadura, aunque esta era blanca con algunos detalles azules.

"¡Claro que si, Elie!" expresó la joven, golpeándose el pecho con orgullo. "¡Lo hago para que los villanos sientan terror ante el poder de la justicia!"

"Creo que sienten otra cosa, Amelia." Dijo Elie, rascándose la mejilla.

"¡No importa!" gritó la joven de armadura de _Zekrom_, saltando de la roca y cayendo de pie al mismo nivel del suelo que los demás, Elie siguiendo de cerca. Amelia señaló de nuevo a Alcore, mirándolo con desprecio. "¿Estás listo, villano?¡Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz!"

"¡No te metas, Amelia!" exclamó Marina, haciendo que la joven mencionada cayera de frente al suelo. "Esta es mi pelea."

"¡P-pero, señorita Marina!¡Yo también quiero pelear!¡Él lastimó a Dawn y a Mimi!¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!"

"Te lo agradezco, pero…"

"¡No!¡Yo también pelearé!"

"Por mi está bien." Expresó Alcore, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres. "No importa cuántas de ustedes sean, no me vencerán."

"Tengo el mismo poder que tu." Expresó la _Magic Knight_. "¿Crees poder vencernos a las tres?¡Eso está por verse!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _147-Dairansen (Great War)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

La joven guerrera de cabellera celeste comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el _God Warrior_, quien la estaba esperando, haciendo que Amelia y Elie hicieran lo mismo. Kite, desde lejos, la miraba con algo de tristeza, una que iba para si mismo.

_'Si tan sólo tuviera mi Avatar… si tan sólo no me lo hubieran quitado… no sería tan débil.'_ pensaba él con tristeza.

Marina se acercaba a su oponente a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a Alcore demasiado.

_'¿Qué?¡Su velocidad no era así antes!'_ pensó el caballero rojo, viendo a la mujer acercándose.

Marina apareció frente a él, con su espada en una posición de ataque muy peculiar, en la misma posición que alguien que usaba el estilo de lucha de esgrima. La joven atacó, dando una estocada con su mano derecha, intentando atravesar o lastimar a Alcore, quien logró esquivar el mortal ataque al hacerse a un lado. En ese momento, Amelia apareció frente a él, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y dando un poderoso golpe con su arma, uno que él logró bloquear con su arpa.

"Así que también eres una _N-Warrior_, ¿eh?" preguntó Alcore, mirando a la joven que parecía muy decidida. "¡Pero tu poder no es lo suficiente como para vencerme!"

Alcore empujó a Amelia hacia atrás, dándole una patada en el estómago para mantenerla a raya. Fue en ese momento en el que Marina apareció de nuevo frente a él, atacando de nuevo de la misma forma, con estocadas cada vez mas precisas, llegando al momento en que lograba lastimar la piel del guerrero oscuro.

_'¡Su velocidad se incrementa más y más!'_ pensó Alcore con confusión.

Marina decidió dar ahora cortes horizontales, verticales y en diagonal, a demás de seguir con sus estocadas, haciendo que el _God Warrior_ se las viera difíciles para intentar predecir el siguiente ataque. La _Magic Knight_ dio un corte diagonal, usando sólo una de sus manos, un corte que el _Phantom Knight_ bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo, usando el protector de su brazo.

"¡No creas que podrás vencerme sólo porque incrementaste tus poderes!" exclamó Alcore, reuniendo energía en su otra mano. "_¡KOUSOKU KEN!_"

Del puño izquierdo de Alcore salieron varios haces de luz blancas, todas en dirección a la guerrera de agua, quien no podía defenderse del ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que los ataques la golpearan, un torrente de agua se formó a su alrededor, como si fuera un tornado, los rayos de luz impactaron en este que, en lugar de dejarlos pasar, desviaba su curso ligeramente, lo suficiente para evitar que tocaran el cuerpo de Marina para luego continuar con su nueva trayectoria, impactando rocas cercanas.

_'¿Qué pasó aquí?¿Acaso esa agua la protegió por su propia voluntad?'_ pensó Alcore, ya que, a su punto de vista, el agua protegió a Marina como si pensara por si mismo. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer a un lado esos pensamientos debido a la acción de la guerrera.

El torrente de agua se disipó con dos estelas de energía celeste, productos de dos cortes veloces que Marina, ahora con ambas manos en su espada que apuntaba hacia abajo, había realizado. Las estelas, que parecían dos líneas celestes, se dirigían hacia Alcore a gran velocidad, el _God Warrior_ logrando esquivar la primera debido al ángulo en el que venía, pero la segunda no podría esquivarla, y tendría que bloquearla. Su puño izquierdo se rodeó de energía blanca y con esta cortó la estela de energía celeste en dos, evitando así ser cortado. La otra estela se estrelló contra una roca grande, casi montaña, cortándola en dos. Luego de los ataques y ver que no resultaron, Marina volvió a atacar a Alcore, esta vez con su magia.

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

De su mano izquierda, Marina creó un dragón de agua, más grande, rápido y denso que el que hacía antes. El dragón viajaba a gran velocidad sobre la tierra, acercándose a Alcore, quien logró saltarlo en el último segundo. Sin embargo, a diferencia del antiguo dragón de agua, este, con el poder del _Rune-Knight_, cambió de dirección y volvió a perseguir al caballero del arpa, quien al verlo venir, logró evitarlo de nuevo con su velocidad. Pero el esquivarlo no tenía caso, ya que el dragón aún lo seguía, haciendo enfadar al _God Warrior_.

"¡Esto no es nada!" exclamó Alcore, llevando su mano izquierda al arpa. "_¡STRINGER REQUIEM!_"

Alcore se detuvo y comenzó a tocar la melodía de la muerte. Inmediatamente, varias cuerdas salieron de su arpa, estas en dirección al dragón de agua de Marina. Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron, las cuerdas rodearon al dragón y lo apretaron hasta que el agua se esparció por todos lados, antes de seguir su curso… hacia la invocadora del ataque

"¡¿Ahhhh?" exclamó Marina, viendo las cuerdas acercarse a ella.

Las cuerdas lograron su objetivo. Luego de dispersar al dragón de agua, las cuerdas continuaron su camino hasta encontrarse con Marina, amarrándola apretadamente. La guerrera del agua intentaba soltarse, pero las cuerdas se amarraron en sus piernas y brazos, impidiéndole moverse. De hecho, si ella continuaba intentando liberarse, las cuerdas comenzarían a lastimar su piel. Alcore continuaba tocando su arpa, causando que las cuerdas en el cuerpo de Marina empezaran a apretarse más y más, lastimándola, causando pequeños cortes por todo su cuerpo.

_'¡Ahhh!'_ Pensó Marina, no queriendo ella tener que gritar de dolor. _'No… no puedo perder ahora… no puedo perder aquí, no después de lo que hemos pasado… ¿Qué hago?'_

Marina intentó cortar las cuerdas, pero estas ya estaban amarrando su muñeca y el mango de su espada, impidiendo moverla para cortarlas. Debía pensar en algo y rápido. ¿Dónde estaba Elie?¿Que no estaba peleando con ellas también? Fue en ese momento que ella recordó que su espada mágica no tenía esa única forma.

_'Es cierto… aún me queda esa llave, esa Keyblade…'_ pensó Marina, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en su arma, su espada de energía desvaneciéndose de sus manos. _'Vamos, ayúdame… no puedo liberarme. Corta las cuerdas.'_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _014-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Entonces, la espada de Marina, su arma de _Magic Knight, _apareció frente a ella, antes de comenzar a cambiar de forma… y volverse una _Keyblade_, una que Alcore notó de inmediato.

"¿Pero qué-?¿Una _Keyblade_?¡Se supone que ella es una _Magic Knight_!¿Como es que-?"

Pero su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando algo, o alguien, lo atacó por un lado, haciendo que se concentrara en eso que lo atacaba. Mientras tanto, la _Keyblade_, controlada por un extraño poder mental, cortó las cuerdas que atrapaban a Marina, liberándola del mortal apretón. La joven cayó sobre sus rodillas, con ambas manos en el piso para evitar desplomarse totalmente. La _Keyblade_ se colocó al frente de ella, como preguntándose si su dueña estaba bien. Marina alzó la vista y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, gracias…" dijo la _Magic Knight_, aún adolorida del ataque de las cuerdas. Entonces, alguien cayó de pie frente a ella, y se dio cuenta de que había otro guerrero; Genki, que usaba una armadura rosa con verde, con un escudo verde en su mano izquierda, y _Keyblade _en su mano derecha. "Llegas tarde."

"Estaba esperando el momento para atacar." Respondió el chico, colocándose en guardia. "Sabía que se descuidaría."

La _Keyblade_ de Marina comenzó a flotar a lado de su hombro izquierdo. Al mismo tiempo, hizo aparecer su espada de energía frente a ella, teniendo así dos armas. Otra ventaja que las _Magic Knights_ tenían al hacer el _Rune-Knight_, era que las armas que tenían no eran sus espadas de _Magic Knight_, sino su propia energía elemental tomando forma. Es por eso que ahora Marina podía usar su espada de energía elemental mientras al mismo tiempo su _Keyblade_, fusionada con su espada de _Magic Knight_, flotaba a su alrededor. Lucy y Anaís también podían hacerlo, pero la primera vez que se transformaron ellas en _Rune-Knights _no tenían la experiencia para crear armas de energía sin usar sus espadas mágicas como médium. Pero, ahora que entrenaron con _Master Raphael_, ellas tres podían crear sus armas de energía sin usar sus espadas mágicas como médium, teniendo así dos armas con que luchar. Era bueno usar dos armas.

Ella sujetó su espada de energía con fuerza, su _Keyblade _flotando a lado de ella, mientras que Genki sujetaba la suya, ambos jóvenes encarando a Alcore.

"¿De verdad crees que me han derrotado?" preguntó el _God Warrior_. "Puede que tengan una _Keyblade_, pero así no podrán ganar-"

"_¡ETHERION FLASH!_"

De pronto, un círculo mágico apareció en el cielo y, de este, un poderoso cilindro de energía mágica emergió, descendiendo velozmente… hacia Alcore. El _God Warrior_ sólo pudo alzar la vista antes de que el poderoso cilindro de energía constante lo impactara, causándole gran daño y presión en su cuerpo, la energía comenzando a forzarlo a que perdiera el balance. Alcore miró a un lado y vio a la otra _N-Warrior_, Elie, con su _Keyblade_ en alto, brillando en un tono verde esmeralda. Al verla, Marina entendió todo; Elie no estaba peleando porque estaba reuniendo energía para realizar el hechizo que acababa de hacer, uno bastante poderoso por lo que parecía.

Alcore intentó luchar contra el poder y mantenerse de pie, pero la energía era demasiado para él. Estaba por responder… cuando Amelia apareció frente a él, varios metros fuera del área de impacto del hechizo de Elie, con su _Keyblade_ apuntando hacia él, rodeada de energía.

"¡Oh ray-!"

"_¡FUSION BOLT!_"

Amelia liberó el poder especial de _Zekrom_ a una distancia relativamente corta, impactando de lleno en el guerrero de rojo, que al final no pudo resistir los dos ataques combinados. Una gran explosión sembró el lugar, lanzando a Amelia unos metros hacia atrás, aunque logrando caer de pie. Cuando el polvo se asentó, las tres chicas vieron que, en el lugar, estaba un enorme cráter, y en el centro de este estaba Alcore, su armadura intacta, pero claramente herido. El guerrero estaba en el suelo, recostado y boca abajo, sus manos apretando con fuerza mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"Maldición…" dijo Alcore para sí mismo. "Quizás muera aquí… pero… ¡Al menos les arrancaré un brazo!"

El _God Warrior_ intentó ponerse de pie, y casi lográndolo… cuando un agujero negro se abrió justo debajo de sus pies, sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Pero qué-?"

Las tres mujeres y Genki vieron como el _God Warrior_ cayó en el agujero, que se cerró de inmediato. Las tres chicas, quienes habían visto todo, tenían una cara de confusión… hasta que Amelia estalló en furia.

"¡No huyas, cobarde!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _188-Location of Power- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"_¡GREEN GALE!_"

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUUSEI KEN!_"

Los dos _Rune-Gods_, _Rayearth_ y _Windom_, acompañados del _Super Novan_ _Alan_, atacaron a los tres _Avatars_ con sus poderes especiales. _Tarvos_, _Macha_ y _Magus_, los tres _Avatar_s, se quedaron esperando el ataque, siendo _Magus_ el que reaccionara ante estos.

**"_¡LEAF SHIELD!_"**

Un escudo verde se formó frente a _Magus_, protegiéndolos de la mayoría de los ataques de los héroes. Sin embargo, el escudo se rompió luego de algunos segundos, siendo el _Avatar _verde el que recibiera lo último de los ataques de Lucy, Anaís y Alan.

**"¡Kuhn!"** exclamó Pi dentro de su _Avatar_, enfadándose aún más de lo que estaba. **"¡No se los perdonaré!_¡ENERGY DARTS!_"**

Varios dardos enormes salieron de la espalda de _Tarvos_ y viajaron a gran velocidad hacia los _Rune-Gods_ y el _Super Novan_ que estaba sobre _Articuno_, viajando como si fueran misiles. Los tres se separaron, evitando los ataques de _Tarvos_. Lucy, dentro de _Rayearth_, se lanzó hacia el _Avatar_ _Tarvos_ con su espada en ambas manos, alzándola sobre su cabeza y bajándola rápidamente para crear un fuerte corte cuando estaba frente a su oponente. Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ usó sus alas/trenzas para protegerse, bloqueando el golpe de la espada de _Rayearth_. Esto no detuvo a Lucy, quien continuó el ataque contra el _Avatar_, dando varios cortes con su espada que empezó a arder en llamas, esperando que así pudiera romper la defensa de _Tarvos_… pero…

**"_¡SEDUCTIVE VOICE!_"**

Un ataque sónico vino de la derecha de Lucy, quien no vio el ataque hasta que ya fue tarde. La _Magic Knight_ del fuego recibió el ataque de lleno, gritando de dolor por el daño que recibía su cuerpo, algo que Pi aprovechó para atacarla también.

**"_¡ENERGY DARTS!_"**

Como tenía poco tiempo antes de que Lucy reaccionara, Pi lanzó esta técnica que era la más veloz en realizar que tenía. Los dardos de energía golpearon a _Rayearth_ nuevamente, hiriendo a la _Magic Knight_, haciendo que ella gritara aún más. El coloso de fuego comenzó a caer a tierra luego de los ataques, pero tanto Pi como Endrance no habían acabado, preparándose para continuar atacándola.

**"_¡BOLT OF…!_"**

**"_¡STAKE OF…!_**"

"_¡ARTICUNO!¡SHEER COLD!_"

"_¡EMERALD CYCLONE!_"

Antes de que pudieran atacar, ambos _Avatars_ recibieron otros ataques; _Macha_ recibió un poderoso ataque helado en el rostro, mientras que _Tarvos_ recibió por la espalda un ciclón verde. Lucy, luego de caer varios metros, logró recuperarse y evitó caer a tierra, logrando mantenerse flotando, para luego mirar hacia arriba, de nuevo al campo de batalla.

Anaís, dentro de _Windom_, había atacado a _Tarvos_ y continuaba su ataque, esta vez usando su espada, pero su enemigo se defendió con su escudo impenetrable, causando que la guerrera del viento tuviera que retroceder. _Tarvos_ aprovechó esto y lanzó un _Orb of Revange_ contra la joven guerrera, quien vio la esfera oscura acercarse a ella.

"_¡WIND OF PROTECTION!_" exclamó Anaís, un viento verde rodeando a _Windom_ y protegiéndolo de la esfera oscura, que se disipó al contacto. _Windom_ levantó el escudo de viento y nuevamente se lanzó contra _Tarvos_, continuando su lucha.

Mientras, Alan, sobre _Articuno_, atacaba a _Macha_ ferozmente. A pesar de ser más pequeños que el gigantesco _Avatar_, el _N-Warrior _y _Legendary Pokemon_ podían usar este tamaño como beneficio, atacando rápidamente y alejándose del punto de impacto. Alan saltaba, alejándose del _Pokemon_, y atacando al _Avatar _con ambas _Keyblades_, _Chaos _y _Frozen Terra_, mientras que _Articuno _usaba sus poderes de hielo para distraer al coloso, antes de tener que volar y recuperar a Alan que caía luego de sus ataques. Así continuó el combate, causando que el _Avatar_ se viera en algunos aprietos.

**"Es bueno…"** dijo Endrance dentro de su _Avatar._ **"Se esfuerza por vencerme, para salvar a esa jovencita rubia y evitar que la lastimemos. Pero, yo también tengo a alguien a quien proteger…"**

_Macha_ intentó atrapar a Alan y a _Articuno_… ¿Cómo? Como si fuera un mosquito; con aplausos. El _Legendary Pokemon _de hielo podía caber fácilmente en la mano de _Macha_,como un pequeño pájaro cabe en las manos de una persona, por lo que hacían todo lo posible por evitar las manos de su enemigo… sin éxito. Pronto, _Macha_ logró atrapar a Alan y a _Articuno_, sujetando a ambos con fuerza, intentando aplastarlos… sin embargo, _N-Warrior _y _Pokemon _elevaron sus auras de hielo, tanto que Endrance, dentro de _Macha_, no podía soportar el frío y tuvo que soltarlos.

Por su parte, Lucy Shidou, quien se había recuperado de los ataques de _Macha_ y _Tarvos_, vio a sus compañeros luchar con esfuerzo a varios metros sobre ella, decidiendo no quedarse sin hacer nada.

"¡Ahí voy, chicos!" exclamó la pelirroja dentro de _Rayearth_, dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban… cuando, de pronto, _Magus_ apareció frente a ella para bloquearle el camino.

**"¡No te olvides de mi!"** exclamó Kuhn dentro de _Magus_.

"¡Apártate!" Gritó Lucy, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, dando un corte con su espada.

_-¡CLANK!-_

Lucy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa… al ver como su espada escapaba de sus manos, volando sin control hasta clavarse en la tierra, varios metros hacia abajo. Al momento del ataque, _Magus_ le dio un golpe a _Rayearth_ en la mano usando su cola, provocando que el gigante de fuego soltara la espalda. La _Magic Knight_ miró sus manos con asombro… antes de mirar con determinación a su enemigo y lanzarse contra él para continuar la lucha, no queriendo rendirse. Pronto ambos colosos se vieron cara a cara, sujetándose las manos y probando fuerzas para ver quien era más fuerte.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" exclamó Lucy con enfado.

**"¡Creo que eso no es posible!" **Respondió Kuhn, calmado pero al mismo tiempo algo agitado por el combate.** "¡Para ir con ellos, tendrás que vencerme!"**

"¡De acuerdo!¡No dejaré que lastimen a mis amigos!"

Y así, con esto dicho, _Rayearth_ y _Magus_ se enfrentaron en una batalla a puño limpio… bueno, eso y ataques de energía, sus poderes especiales volando por los cielos.

La batalla continuaba luego de varios minutos, ninguno de los lados dando tregua. Los luchadores decidieron parar por unos segundos para tomar algo de aliento, los héroes de un lado y los _Epitaph Users_ de otro.

**"¡Dejémonos de tonterías!¡Luchemos enserio!"** exclamó Pi, claramente enfadada y dispuesta a terminar el combate.

**"¿Crees que estoy jugando?"** preguntó Kuhn, mirando a su compañera con cierta frustración.

**"¡Sólo hazlo mejor!"**

**"Prepárense…"** dijo Endrance con tranquilidad. **"¡Vamos a-!"**

Sin embargo, Endrance no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un enorme portal oscuro se abrió detrás de cada uno de los _Avatars, _los portales comenzando a jalarlos como si fueran magnetos.

**"¿Qué es esto?"** preguntó Pi con enfado, no queriendo terminar el combate.

**"Esto es…"** dijo Kuhn, dándose cuenta de lo que era.

**"Si… esto se terminó."** expresó Endrance, también entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Así de rápido, los tres agujeros negros absorbieron a los _Avatares_, antes de cerrarse por completo… dejando a los tres guerreros que luchaban contra ellos sumamente confundidos.

"¿Alguien me dice que pasó aquí?" preguntó Alan, muy confundido.

"No lo sé; fue un agujero negro o un portal, supongo." respondió Anaís.

"¿A donde se habrán ido?" preguntó Lucy, no bajando la guardia, creyendo que era una trampa.

"Quizás… Polaris los mandó de regreso. Quizás vio que estaban perdiendo o que ya no tenían el elemento sorpresa."

"Entonces…" empezó Alan. "Regresemos con los demás. Quizás sepamos qué fue lo que pasó…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _173-Final Overture- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

La pelea iba mal para los tres _God Warriors Lock_, _Warlene_ y _Korz_. La unión de todos los demás guerreros que acababan de llegar, más lo cansados que estaban ellos tres, hacían que sus posibilidades de ganar se redujeran considerablemente. Esto era muy notable, puesto que los tres estaban siendo rodeados por los recién llegados, cada uno apuntándole con sus respectivas armas. A lo lejos, el grupo de Tai, Takato y Raichu, junto con los otros dos jóvenes, miraban como los once recién llegados habían mantenido a raya a los _God Warriors_, algo que no creían posible.

"Quizás estaban más cansados de lo que creíamos." Comentó Tai para sí mismo.

"¡No se muevan!" exclamó Jenna, quien los señalaba con su _Keyblade_. "¡Los atacaremos si se mueven!"

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Korz, exhausto. "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

"Pues parece que si…" respondió Lock. "No pensé que ellos llegaran de refuerzos cuando ya estábamos tan cansados."

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Warlene con furia, pero el cansancio se le notaba fácilmente. "¡Estábamos tan cerca!"

"¡Ríndanse!" ordenó X, apuntando a los guerreros con su cañón. "Este es su final."

"Bueno, a menos que ocurra algo extraño y milagroso, no creo que nos salvemos…" comentó Korz con algo de resignación.

En ese momento, del suelo se abrió una especie de portal oscuro que los succionó de inmediato, antes de cerrarse tan rápido como ocurrió, confundiendo a los dieciséis héroes.

"¿Ah?¿Donde están?" preguntó Gulliver con confusión.

"Su aura desapareció." Respondió Rock. "No los detecto por ningún lugar."

"Lograron escapar." dijo X con enfadado. "Se fueron tan fácil…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Planeta: Exurion<span>_

_-Castillo Oscuro- _

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Siete portales se abrieron en el salón del trono del castillo de Polaris, de donde cuatro _God Warriors_ y tres _Epitaph Users_ emergieron, algunos confundidos por lo que había pasado.

"¿Ves?¿Que te dije?" preguntó Korz a Warlene, quien sólo lo vio de reojo.

"Veo que logré sacarlos a tiempo, mis guerreros." comentó Polaris con tranquilidad. "Parece que la pelea fue más difícil de lo que creíamos…"

"¡¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Pi, sumamente enfadada, caminando amenazadoramente hacia la mujer de cabello blanco. "¡¿Por qué nos sacó de la batalla?"

"Baja ese tono de voz, mujer, que no me agrada esa insolencia."

"¡Usted no tenía derecho de-!"

De repente, un impulso de energía psíquica salió de la frente de Polaris e impactó en el cuerpo de Pi, mandándola lejos. De no ser por Kuhn quien logró detener su caótico viaje, quizás se hubiera estampado contra la pared con gran fuerza. La _Epitaph User_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando hacia el frente, viendo, y sintiendo, como la poderosa aura de Polaris ardía con fuerza.

"Que te quede bien claro." Empezó la emperatriz, con una voz amenazante y autoritaria. "Aquí se hace lo que **_yo_** diga, ¿Entendiste?"

Pi sólo bajó la cabeza, asintiendo débilmente, aunque la furia se la comiera por dentro. Polaris se tranquilizó un poco al ver como la rebelde aceptaba, a regañadientes, su autoridad.

"¿Por qué nos sacó del combate, mi emperatriz?" preguntó Endrance con interés.

"Bueno, yo los saqué de la batalla… porque sabía que perderían."

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Alcore.

"Usando los datos de Kuhn, pude descubrir que el poder de cada uno de los guerreros se iba incrementando, poco a poco conforme pelean. Cada vez que luchan, se vuelven más fuertes, en especial los _N-Warriors_… pero parece que las _Magic Knights_ también tienen esa habilidad."

"La _Magic Knight_ con la que me enfrenté también usaba una _Keyblade_. Eso es extraño." comentó Alcore, refiriéndose a Marina y a la batalla que tuvo con ella.

"Si, es extraño. No sé porqué una _Magic Knight_ puede usar un arma de un _N-Warrior_. Eso significa que hay que estar más preparados."

"Bueno, parece que se escaparon esta vez." dijo Warlene con enfado.

"Aún no…" dijo Polaris, sonriendo un poco. "Aún no termina."

"¿Ah?¿De que está hablando?" preguntó Kuhn, confundido.

"Hay otro guerrero cerca de ellos. Ella los vencerá ahora que están débiles."

"¿Ella?" preguntó Endrance. "¿A quién se refiere?"

"Miren…"

Y así, Polaris mostró las imágenes que pasaban en _Céfiro_ en una pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro- <span>_

_-Zona de batallas, 1:41 P.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic knight Rayearth_)

"¡Alan-kun!"

El joven Alan, quien estaba usando su armadura, pero no estaba transformado, fue abrazado fuertemente por la hechicera rubia, quien también usaba una armadura. La joven no fue a abrasarlo simplemente, se lanzó hacia él, usando todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo. El joven, quien aún estaba sobre _Articuno_ cuando el ave de hielo tocó tierra, no estaba preparado así que, cuando Kristal lo atrapó, ambos cayeron al suelo.

"¡Ow!¡Cuidado Kristal! Eso duele." Dijo el joven, quien ahora estaba recostado en el suelo boca arriba.

"Lo siento…" respondió Kristal, cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua, dando un aire de ingenuidad, mientras ella estaba sentada sobre el estómago del chico. "Pero llegaste justo a tiempo… un poco más y nos mataban."

La joven hechicera se levantó, dejando que el joven también se levantara. Atrás de ellos estaban Ash y Mario, sumamente cansados y en el suelo.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó el joven de armadura de hielo, mirando a los otros dos.

"Si, gracias a ustedes…" respondió Ash, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Mama mía, nunca antes había estado tan cansado…" comentó Mario, algo que Kristal y Ash compartían.

Los dos _Rune-Gods_, _Rayearth_ y _Windom_, descendieron a tierra cerca de ellos, hincándose mientras una luz salía de la gema que había en el pecho de ambos, materializando a Lucy y a Anaís, quienes ahora tenían sus armaduras normales de _Magic Knight_.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Lucy con algo de preocupación.

"Si, aunque algo cansados…" respondió Mario.

"Los curaré ahora." expresó Anaís, pero Alan la interrumpió.

"No tiene caso." dijo el joven. "Recuperarás sus energías, pero sus cuerpos están cansados, y es algo que tu magia no puede curar tan fácilmente. Mejor deja que descansen un poco por ellos mismos antes de curarlos."

"Oh, entiendo…"

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Lucy, mirando a todos lados.

"¿Nos buscaban?"

De un lado, Marina, Amelia, Elie, Mimi, Dawn, Genki, Luigi, Kite y Link venían caminando.

"¡Luigi!" exclamó Mario, reconociendo a su hermano menor, quien al verlo, no pudo evitar llorar.

"¡MAAARIOOOOOO!" exclamó Luigi, corriendo a gran velocidad para abrazar a su hermano… antes de tropezarse y caer frente de él. "¡Oooowwww!"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo… ¡MARIO!"

"A mí también me alegra verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine por ti. Peach estaba **_muy_** preocupada por ti, porque no regresaste luego de unos días al castillo. Creímos que te pasó algo malo."

"Lo siento por no avisar, pero no puedo regresar ahora."

"Lo sé, es por eso que me quedaré hasta que esto termine."

"¿Seguro?¿No tienes miedo?" preguntó Mario con algo de confusión.

"¡Claro que no!" respondió el hermano de verde con determinación. Aunque, Mario bajó la mirada y notó que las piernas de Luigi temblaban sin control.

_'Sin miedo… claro…'_ pensó Mario, viendo a Luigi con desconfianza, no creyéndole ni una palabra acerca de su valor… y sin embargo, sonriendo al ver que él estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

Mientras los hermanos hablaban, Alan notó a Dawn y a Mimi, quienes estaban muy heridas.

"¿Qué les pasó?" preguntó el joven de armadura blanca con azul, señalando a las dos chicas.

"Alcore nos ató con sus cuerdas por mucho tiempo." Respondió Mimi con algo de cansancio. "Si Marina no hubiera llegado en ese momento…"

"Anaís, cura sus heridas, por favor…" dijo Marina, mirando a su amiga, quien miraba preocupada a las otras dos mujeres.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó la guerrera del viento, comenzando a usar su viento curativo en ambas mujeres. En pocos segundos, las heridas de sus cuerpos se habían curado.

"Gracias…" dijo Dawn.

"No hay de qué. Supongo que están muy cansadas."

"Muchos otros también…" expresó Alan.

El grupo miró hacia otro lado, viendo al resto de los héroes acercarse a ellos. X y Rock venían caminando bien, sin mucho cansancio, mientras que Gulliver, Yusei, Kallen, Lucy y Jenna venían un poco más cansados. Tanto Blackrose, Raichu, Takato y Tai venían caminando con dificultad y cansancio, mientras Latias, en su forma _Pokemon_, era cargada en la espalda de X.

"¡Hola!" exclamó Jenna con alegría. "Es bueno verlos de nuevo."

"Hola Jenna." Dijo Kristal, viendo a la pelirroja frente a ellos. "Veo que también tienes una _Keyblade_."

"Si, la acabo de conseguir."

"Que bien… ¿Cómo están ustedes?"

"Bien, eso creo…" respondió Takato con cansancio.

Los que venían caminando con dificultad se desplomaron en el suelo.

"Parece que esta lucha los agotó mucho." comentó Alan.

"No tienes ni idea de cuánto…" respondió Kite. "Aunque éramos más, ellos eran más fuertes que nosotros."

"Los curaré ahora mismo." dijo Anaís, usando su hechizo de curación en todos los presentes. Todos los que estaban heridos se habían recuperado un poco, aunque sus fuerzas aún estaban muy bajas, ya que sus cuerpos estaban al límite, en especial los de Ash, Tai y Takato, quienes habían usado el poder de la transformación.

"Ah… que reconfortante…" dijo Raichu, quien aún estaba en forma humana, llamando la atención de varios.

"¿Ah?¿Quien eres tu?" preguntó Lucy Shidou, mirando al joven.

"¿Uh? Ah, si… soy Raichu." Respondió el joven, confundiendo a todos.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Marina. "No pareces ser ese ratón pervertido…"

"Acércate un poco más para que pueda tocar tus pechos y te lo demuestro."

"Ok, si es él…" expresó la guerrera del agua, con su pierna derecha sobre la cabeza de Raichu, aplastándolo contra la tierra.

"¡Ouch!¡Hey!¡También estoy herido!"

"¡Y lo estarás más si no te alejas de nuestros cuerpos!" exclamó la joven de cabello azul, refiriéndose a Lucy, Anaís y a ella misma.

"¿Y como te volviste humano?" preguntó Alan confundido.

"Larga historia…" dijo Raichu.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _013-Secret of the Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Kristal miró a Raichu con algo de desconfianza: ahora que era humano, podría hacer otras cosas pervertidas. Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando vieron a otros que no estaban antes cuando se fueron.

"¿Quiénes son ellos, Alan-kun?" preguntó la hechicera, señalando a dos chicas y un hombre.

"Son amigos de Amelia, Genki y Yusei." Respondió Alan. "Ellas son Kallen Kozuki, Lucy Heartfilia, y él es Gulliver Toscanni."

"Mucho gusto." Expresó Kallen.

"¿También tienen _Keyblades_?" preguntó Tai.

"Si, y también alcanzaron sus _Bankai Armors_… aunque aún no la dominan y son algo débiles comparados con nosotros."

"Quizás." Dijo Lucy Heartfilia. "Pero podemos serles de ayuda."

"Eso no lo dudo." Expresó Kristal, sonriendo un poco.

"Bueno, regresemos al castillo." Dijo Alan. "Ahí los presentaremos y…"

_-¡FLASH!-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Todos los _N-Warriors_ y aquellos que podían detectar una presencia se pusieron en guardia, al sentir una energía extraña inundar el lugar. Los demás notaron el cambio de actitud de los jóvenes guerreros rápidamente, algo confundidos por esto.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Anaís.

"Hay alguien aquí." respondió Tai seriamente.

"¿Ah?¿Es un enemigo?" preguntó Link.

"Si, parece que si…" respondió X. "Y tiene un aura extraña…"

"Conozco esta aura…" comentó Kite, abriendo sus ojos enormemente. "Es de un _Epitaph User_… pero, su aura es muy extraña."

"Todos alerta." Dijo Alan. "Es sólo uno, pero hay que tener cuidado."

Todo el grupo volteaba a todos lados, buscando al que estaba escondido. De pronto, los escáneres de los tres _exReploids_ sonaron rápidamente, llamando la atención de ellos.

"¡Ahí!¡En las rocas!" exclamó Rock, señalando a unas rocas cercanas.

El grupo entero volteó a ver ese lugar, colocándose en guardia. Ellos pudieron ver en las rocas a una figura emerger de uno de sus lados; era una chica rubia, con traje verde con blanco, un enorme sombrero sobre su cabeza, y una capa que parecían alas blancas. La joven, que parecía muy bonita, tenía una mirada perdida, algo que llamó la atención de varios. Al ver a la chica, tanto Kite como Blackrose la reconocieron de inmediato.

"¿Atoli?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, confundiendo a los demás.

"¿Amiga suya?" preguntó Kristal.

"Algo así. Ella es una _Epitaph User_." respondió Blackrose. "Pero… a ella nunca le había gustado luchar contra alguien más. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"¡Esperen!" exclamó Kite, dándose cuenta de otra cosa. "Esa mirada perdida…"

La joven de traje verde y blanco los miraba con esa mirada vacía, como si fuera una especie de zombi. De repente, varias burbujas negras aparecieron detrás de la joven, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia.

"¡_AIDA_!" exclamó Blackrose, sujetando su espada con fuerza… las pocas que le quedaban.

"¿Atoli está infectada por el _AIDA_?" preguntó Kite con confusión. "¡Esto está mal!"

"¡Tengan cuidado!¡Va a hacer algo!" exclamó Rock, las alarmas de sus escáneres sonando sin cesar, indicándole del peligro que esta chica traía.

De pronto, la joven llamada Atoli comenzó a brillar, mientras que algunos símbolos aparecían frente de su cuerpo, y elevando su aura. Eso era algo que muchos de los presentes reconocían.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _173-Final Overture- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¡Cuidado!¡Va a invocar su _Avatar_!" exclamó X.

"¡El _Avatar_ de Atoli es muy engañoso!¡No se confíen!" exclamó Kite, advirtiendo al grupo.

"¡Marina, Anaís!¡Vamos a los _Rune-Gods_!" gritó Lucy Shidou a sus amigas, quienes accedieron, con ella y Anaís corriendo hacia _Rayearth_ y _Windom_, mientras que la chica de cabello celeste largo llamaba a _Ceres_.

La energía verde que envolvió a Atoli comenzaba a crecer más y más, antes de salir disparada al cielo, creando una columna de energía. Mientras las tres _Magic Knights _entraban en sus _Rune-Gods_,una esfera de energía se formó en el cielo y, dentro de esta, se formaba una figura gigante.

"¡Ustedes quédense aquí!" exclamó Alan a todos los demás, quienes estaban muy cansados para pelear.

"¡Yo también quiero luchar a tu lado!" exclamó Kristal, mirando a su novio con preocupación.

"No, estás muy débil, al igual que los demás." Expresó el joven, mirando a su novia fijamente a los ojos. "Descansen un momento, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella."

"Pero…"

"Por favor…"

"De acuerdo, pero cuídate."

"¡Lo haré!" expresó Alan, antes de mirar a sus compañeros. "Yusei, ustedes invoquen a sus criaturas luego de un momento durante la pelea."

"Claro."

"Creo… que no tenemos tiempo para eso." Expresó X, mirando a todos lados. "Varias señales enemigas acercándose."

"¿_Heartless_?" preguntó Kristal.

"Así es… y vienen muchos."

"Ok, Yusei, cambio de planes." Dijo Alan. "Encárguense de los _Heartless_ mientras nos encargamos del _Avatar_."

"De acuerdo, nos encargaremos de ellos." Dijo Yusei, mirando a sus compañeros. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Sí!" exclamaron la Lucy rubia, Kallen, Genki y Gulliver.

"Ahora, vamos por ese gigante." Dijo Alan.

"¡Yo los ayudaré!" exclamó Rock con determinación.

"¿Cómo pelearás, Rock?"

"Fácil." Respondió el robot, mirando al frente. "_¡RUSH ADAPTER!¡RUSH JET ARMOR!_"

De pronto, una luz rodeó el cuerpo de Rock, su armadura cambiando de forma, antes de desvanecer, revelando ahora a Rock con una nueva armadura color rojo, con dos turbinas en la espalda.

"Vaya, _Rush Jet Adapter,_ una de tus armaduras." Comentó Alan, recordando ese juego.

"Así es." Respondió Rock, levantando su puño. "¡Es hora de pelear!"

Y con esto dicho, Rock comenzó a elevarse por las turbinas de su espalda, disparándose hacia el cielo. X sonrió, al ver el método de transporte de su hermano, antes de activar el suyo.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE!¡FALCON ARMOR!_" exclamó el _Hunter_ azul, su armadura cambiando a una que le permitía volar con mayor libertad.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Alan, subiéndose a _Articuno_, quien comenzó a emprender el vuelo. "¡Vamos!"

Así, Alan, X y Rock, emprendieron el vuelo para hacerle cara al _Avatar_ que se estaba formando, con la mirada y preocupación de sus amigos en el suelo, en especial los que no podían volar. Los tres _N-Warriors_ llegaron y flotaron al mismo nivel que los _Rune-Gods_ de las _Magic Knights_, preparándose para la lucha.

"Tu también ve, Luigi." comentó Mario, causando miedo en su hermano.

"¿¡Waa!¿P-porque?" preguntó Luigi con temor.

"No sabemos si podrán con esa cosa y yo estoy muy cansado para entrar en batalla. Debes ir a pelear también."

"B-bueno, l-lo h-haré…" el fontanero verde, resignado, sacando una pluma mágica que se convirtió en capa.

"A mí también." dijo Link. "Dame una de esas."

"¡Déjanos ayudar!" exclamó Elie. "Yo también quiero ser útil en esto."

"Quizás yo también." Dijo Jenna. "No tengo mucha fuerza, pero podría hacer algo por distraerla."

"De acuerdo, pero son las últimas que tengo por ahora." Dijo Luigi, dándole una pluma a cada uno de ellos. Luego, miró a otra joven, quien seguro también quiere pelear. "¿Amelia?"

"No es necesario." Expresó la joven, quien comenzó a flotar lentamente. "Soy una hechicera, así que también puedo flotar así. _Master Raphael_ me enseñó cómo."

"Entonces, te cedo mi lugar." Dijo Kristal, mirando a la joven. "Pelea junto con Alan-kun por mí."

"¡Claro!" exclamó Amelia, levantando un pulgar y cerrando uno de sus ojos. "¡Traeré al señor Alan sano y salvo!" exclamó… antes de transformarse en _Super Novan_, sorprendiendo a muchos.

"¿Puedes transformarte también?" preguntó Dawn con asombro.

"¡Sí!¡El señor Alan me enseñó a transformarme!¡Lo iré a ayudar con lo que me enseñó!"

"¡Entonces vamos!" exclamó Jenna con determinación.

Así, mientras el grupo de Yusei defendía a los cansados de los _Heartless_,Elie, Amelia, Jenna, Luigi y Link emprendieron el vuelo, llegando con el resto de los héroes, quienes vieron a Luigi con algo de confusión y sorpresa… en especial al ver lo mucho que el plomero verde temblaba de miedo.

El _Avatar_ salió al fin de su esfera, siendo este color blanco, teniendo una forma humanoide y sus piernas se fusionaban en una sola. Tenía lo que parecía ser una corona o aureola blanca sobre la cabeza. En sus manos tenía dos esferas celestes que el grupo no sabía que podían hacer. En la espalda del _Avatar_, había un enorme anillo dorado, con seis cuchillas largas con forma de hojas. El _Avatar_, que no tenía ojos ni rostro, que era sólo color blanco. Los guerreros se prepararon cuando vieron que el _Avatar_ estaba listo.

"Muy bien… ¡Vamos equipo!" exclamó Alan, invocando la _Chaos Keyblade _en su mano derecha.

Ahora, los guerreros se iban a enfrentar al _Avatar_ de Atoli; _Innis_, _The Mirage of Deceit._ ¿Qué poderes tendrá este coloso para enfrentarse a trece héroes?

**Fin del Capítulo 37**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. _Avatar Innis_… aunque sea sólo un _Avatar_, nos ha mantenido a raya con su habilidad especial… si no hacemos algo…

**X:** ¡Rayos! Por más que lo lastimaremos, cortemos o atravesemos, no le hacemos nada.

**Rock:** Parece que son… ilusiones…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Innis, the Mirage of Deceit.**_

**Kite:** ¡Solo hay una oportunidad!¡Vamos!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, otro capítulo más para la colección. ¿Que les pareció?  
><em>

_Como Lucy y Anaís, el Rune-Knight de Marina hace que cambie de apariencia un poco, así como su armadura (algún día dibujaré los Rune-Knights de las 3...)  
><em>

_Hay una diferencia entre las espadas de las Magic Knights cuando son Rune-Knights. Se supone que, cuando Lucy y Anaís se transformaron por primera vez, sus armas de energía que ellas invocan son sus espadas de Magic Knight. Pero, en el caso de Marina, esto no es así, porque su espada de energía es diferente a su espada magica. Pero esto no quiere decir que sean diferentes.  
><em>

_Dado que Lucy y Anaís se transformaron sin ayuda, necesitaban de sus armas mágicas como medium para crear sus armas de energía (por eso Haseo casi destruye la espada magica de Lucy cuando peleó en el volcán). Pero Marina se transformó primero antes de esta vez, en la habitación del tiempo, y entrenó lo suficiente como para generar su espada de energía sin tener que usar su espada magica (que en ese momento se fusionó con su Keyblade). Lucy y Anaís ahora pueden generar sus armas de energía sin usar sus espadas magicas/Keyblades como medium, por lo que, en teoría, pueden usar 2 armas a la vez. Espero que se haya entendido.  
><em>

_No tengo mucho que decir más que... cuidado, un nuevo fin del mundo ocurrirá el 6 de Junio (en 3 días) ... si, muchos fines del mundo ultimamente =/  
><em>

_nos vemos el otro fin de semana... si no se acaba el mundo el Miercoles =P  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	39. Cap 38: Innis, the Mirage of Deceit

**_10/JUN/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Los guerreros que estaban en el _Nintenverse_ han regresado a _Céfiro_, junto con varios compañeros, incluyendo los amigos de Yusei. Lograron llegar a tiempo para salvar a sus amigos de ser derrotados por los _Phantom Knights_ a pesar de que algunos se habían hecho ya más fuertes.

Las luchas continuaron por todo el lugar, siendo los héroes los que parecían estar ganando las batallas. Eso fue hasta que todos los _Phantom Knights_ desaparecieron misteriosamente, dejando a los héroes confundidos. En el castillo oscuro, Polaris fue la que los había "salvado", viendo que ellos ya habían luchado suficiente. Sin embargo, aun no terminaba.

De regreso en _Céfiro_, el grupo se estaba reuniendo nuevamente, muchos de ellos heridos por las batallas. En el momento en el que estaban por regresar al castillo, algunos sintieron una presencia cerca. Era otra _Epitaph User_, Atoli según Kite y Blackrose. La joven estaba poseída por _AIDA_, esa extraña entidad oscura, y llamo a su _Avatar_ a la batalla.

Los guerreros que no estaban cansados salieron a su encuentro, empezando otra batalla.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 37: Innis, the Mirage of Deceit.<em>**

_-Zona Oscura-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Luz, la sombra del corazón de Lucy Shidou, se encontraba recostada sobre una roca, relajándose en medio de la nada. Con sus manos en su nuca sirviendo como almohada, sus piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados, la joven mujer de cabello rosado se encontraba pensando profundamente en lo que fue antes, hace miles de años, en aquellos extraños pensamientos que venían a su mente.

Hasta que lo sintió…

"¿Ah?"

Luz abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levantó, quedándose sentada sobre la roca donde antes estaba recostada. Podía sentirlo, la presencia de Lucy estaba cerca, indicando que ella había regresado a _Céfiro_. Luz sonrió un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos, intentando ver los pensamientos de su otro yo y, cuando los encontró y los vio, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió más y más grande, hasta que soltó una pequeña y tímida risita.

"Perfecto…" dijo Luz para sí misma. "Todo está saliendo como lo planeábamos… ahora, ¿Dónde está mi lindo ReX para decirle las noticias?"

Una explosión a lo lejos pudo escucharse, resolviendo la pregunta de la chica, quien volteó en esa dirección y logró ver algunas explosiones más pequeñas.

"Ah, ahí está…" comentó la chica, dirigiéndose volando hacia las explosiones.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, estaba ReX, el lado oscuro de X, en lo que parecía ser un extraño entrenamiento… y digo extraño porque lo único que hacia era destruir rocas. El ser oscuro, que no tenia su armadura puesta en esos momentos, destruía las rocas de diferentes formas; con sus ataques de energía, a puñetazos, patadas, codazos, con su cabeza, con sus pensamientos, con rayos que salían de sus ojos, con otras rocas… en fin, el joven se la pasaba destruyendo muchas cosas.

"¡Haha!¡Esto es lo que le haré a X cuando lo vuelva a ver!" exclamó ReX, continuando con su ola de destrucción… oh pobres rocas.

Entonces, se quedó mirando a una roca de al menos unos diez metros de altura, bastante imponente, dura y que había permanecido por años en ese lugar…

"No más…" expresó el joven, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho. Miró a la montaña, desafiándola, su puño emitiendo un brillo carmesí intenso. Estaba listo para soltarlo y derribar la montaña de una vez por todas. "¡Desaparece!"

"¡ReXy!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Eso fue antes de que alguien se le lanzara a su espalda y lo abrazara con fuerza. Los ojos de ReX se encogieron un poco y su boca, cerrada, parecía que bajó unos centímetros, mientras que su puño dejó de emitir ese destello que lo rodeaba. Él sabía que había pasado.

"Mujer… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?"

En la espalda de ReX estaba Luz, abrazándolo con fuerza, sus delgadas piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven, sus brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello, mientras que frotaba su rostro en la nuca del joven.

"¡ReXy!¡Te encontré!" exclamó Luz, provocando que uno de los parpados de ReX se moviera involuntariamente.

"¡NO, me DIGAS, de esa, FORMA!" exclamó ReX, claramente molesto por el 'apodo' que su compañera le había dicho. Pero Luz sólo rió tímidamente, al parecer no importándole la reacción del joven.

"Awww, ¿No te gusta que te diga ReXy?" cuestionó ella, entrecerrando sus ojos, usando una de sus manos para frotar el cabello de ReX. "¿Entonces cómo te llamo?¿ReXy-kun o ReXito?"

ReX se llevó una mano al rostro y contó hasta diez… millones. Ya tenía con ella un par de semanas y no se había acostumbrado a sus extraños y repentinos cambios de humor, a veces siendo muy amable y cariñosa, a veces sumamente explosiva, a veces bastante sádica y vengativa. Él sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían cambios de emociones bastante bruscos… pero Luz se ganaba el premio fácilmente. Si no fuera porque es su novia, quizás ya se hubiera deshecho de ella… si es que podía, ya que Luz era casi tan fuerte como él.

"¿A que viniste?" preguntó ReX a regañadientes, con una vena en su frente, mostrando su enfado. Luz saltó de la espalda de ReX, parándose detrás de él y poniéndose seria… **_muy_** seria, antes de reírse a carcajadas. _'Hablando de cambios bruscos…'_

"Ya han regresado…" respondió Luz con alegría.

"Si te refiere los demás ya los sentí. Si es todo lo que me quieres decir, lárgate."

"Idiota, sabes que no vendría a molestarte si sólo fuera por eso." dijo la joven enfada, pero ReX no se inmutó por eso. Luz se cruzó de brazos y continuó hablando. "Al fin se dio cuenta…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Lucy; al fin se dio cuenta de que está enamorada de X. Al parecer, al fin recordó lo que sentía por él, aunque aún no recuerda su pasado. Parece que lo pensó toda una noche y llegó a esa conclusión, y cada vez que ve a X, ese sentimiento se vuelve más y más grande."

"¡Vaya, al fin! Pensé que tendríamos que esperar décadas antes de que lo recordara." expresó ReX con algo de interés.

"¿No estarás hablando de X?"

"… si, quizás tengas razón…" Dijo el joven con burla. "Digo, Lucy era probable que lo entendiese en unos días puesto que es humana y algo más emocional. No llevan más de dos semanas de conocerse y ya se enamoró de él. Pero X… él es muy ingenuo en cuanto al amor se refiere. Es probable que confunda el amor que Lucy le tiene por simple fanatismo."

"Sólo espero que él lo recuerde…" dijo Luz. "Por su bien…"

"Por nuestro bien." expresó ReX, sujetando a Luz por la cintura. "Sonaré cursi pero… no quiero que esto siga siendo un sueño."

"Ni yo…" respondió Luz algo triste… antes de comenzar a alejarse. "Por cierto… necesito que vengas conmigo."

"¿Para qué?" preguntó ReX, mirando con interés a su pareja. "¿Quieres seguir con otro Round?"

"Después: por ahora tengo algo más importante."

"¿Ah sí?¿Y qué es?"

ReX pudo ver como Luz volteaba y lo miraba de forma sádica, aunque al parecer, no iba dirigido hacia él.

"Voy a visitar… a un familiar…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Cielo de Céfiro, 1:49 P.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _162-A Sea of Trees- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Sobre los cielos de _Céfiro_, justo arriba de las nubes, una gran batalla estaba por comenzar. Lucy, Marina y Anaís estaban dentro de sus _Rune-Gods_, haciéndole frente al _Avatar_ blanco, _Innis_. A lado de los tres colosos de _Céfiro_, estaban flotando Alan, Amelia, X, Rock, Link, Elie, Jenna y Luigi, algunos usando las capas mágicas del mundo de Mario y Luigi. Estos guerreros habían regresado del _Nintenverse_, por lo que eran los más descansados, aparte de los cinco amigos de Amelia que estaban abajo.

"Cuidado…" Advirtió Alan. "Kite nos advirtió que el _Avatar_ de esta chica era muy engañoso."

"¡No importa!" dijo Amelia, segura de su victoria. "¡Somos más, podremos ganarle!¡La justicia está de nuestro lado!"

"No te confíes." dijo Link. "Esta podría ser una batalla difícil."

"¡Oh vamos! No puede ser tan difícil… ¡Aquí voy!" exclamó Amelia, lanzándose a la batalla.

"¡Espera, Amelia!" exclamó X, intentando detenerla… ya tarde.

Amelia voló hacia el _Avatar_ blanco y extendió sus brazos, reuniendo energía en sus manos.

"¡Usaré la magia que _Master Raphael _me enseñó!" exclamó la chica, extendiendo su mano hacia el frente. "_¡FIRAS!_"

Varias bolas de fuego salieron de su mano izquierda, viajando velozmente hacia el coloso… pero…

**"¡¿Por qué no me vez?"**

"¿Ah?" preguntó Amelia, escuchando la voz de la chica dentro del _Avatar_.

El cuerpo de _Innis_ se volvió transparente por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales recibió todas las bolas de fuego, pequeñas en comparación con su cuerpo, sin inmutarse. Amelia detuvo su ataque cuando vio que no estaba haciendo resultado.

"¿No le hice nada?" se preguntó ella sin creerlo. Entonces, el cuerpo de _Innis_ comenzó a desaparecer, sorprendiendo más a la joven. "¿Un espejismo?"

**"¡Escucha lo que las personas tienen que decir!"**

"¡Cuidado, Amelia!"

La joven de cabellera morada volteó a su derecha y vio al enorme _Avatar_ acercándose a gran velocidad, con las esferas de sus manos vueltas espadas de energía.

** "_¡HAZE OF TREASON!_"**

_Innis_ dio un corte para partir en dos a Amelia, pero la joven logró hacerse a un lado, evitando el corte mortal. Sin embargo, la corriente de aire provocada por la enorme espada fue suficiente para sacarla de balance, haciéndola volar fuera de control hacia el suelo. Volaba sin control, pero Alan, sobre _Articuno_, logró sujetarla.

"Woa… gracias…" dijo Amelia.

"El _Avatar_ tiene razón." Comentó el joven con burla. "Escucha lo que tienen que decirte…"

"¡Hey!"

Alan alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que _Innis_ los miraba por unos segundos, antes de voltear para ver a los demás acercarse. X reunió energía y disparo un _Full Charged X-Buster_ hacia _Innis_, el _Avatar_ sólo bloqueó el ataque con una de sus espadas y contraatacó, algunos disparos de energía saliendo del enorme disco y espadas de su espalda.

**_"¡ENERGY SHOT!"_**

Los guerreros vieron las esferas de energía acercarse. Elie, Link, X y Rock, este último quien sujetaba a un aterrado Luigi de la capa, esquivaron estos ataques con facilidad debido a su inferior tamaño en comparación con el del _Avatar_ y sus ataques. Lucy, Marina y Anaís no tuvieron la misma suerte ya que estaban dentro de sus _Rune-Gods_, recibiendo algunos de los ataques en sus cuerpos, retrasándolos un poco. Alan dejó a Amelia para que volara de nuevo, mientras se lanzaba junto con Articuno para atacar.

Alan invocó _Keyblades_, saltando hacia el coloso mientras el _Pokemon_ que montaba lanzaba ataques de hielo. Aunque fueran mas pequeños, _Innis_ era lo suficientemente hábil para bloquear los golpes de las llaves, empujando a Alan hacia atrás y teniendo que caer de nuevo sobre Articuno. Elie, Jenna, Rock y X comenzaron a volar juntos, preparándose para atacar.

"_¡JET ROCK BUSTER!_""_¡FALCON X-BUSTER!_" exclamaron Rock y X, lanzando un disparo de sus cañones, con las armaduras que tenían.

"_¡ETHERION BULLETS!_" gritó Elie, extendiendo su _Keyblade_ hacia el frente y soltando varias balas mágicas de ellas.

"_¡SERPENT FUME!_" expresó Jenna, liberando una serpiente de fuego de su _Keyblade_.

Los ataques iban dirigidos hacia _Innis_, impactando en su espalda y sacándola de balance. Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ volteó a verlos, creando con un movimiento de su espalda una poderosa corriente de aire que los mandó hacia atrás, aunque no mucho para Rock, X y Elie… aunque Jenna tenía que sujetarse de Elie para no salir volando. Los cuatro continuaron el ataque.

Luigi, quien se armó de valor y se unió a los cuatro en su ataque a distancia, lanzando esferas de fuego verdes hacia el _Avatar_. Entonces, varias burbujas oscuras emergieron del cuerpo del _Avatar_, provocando asombro en el grupo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _189-Here I Come- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¡Cuidado!" exclamaba el _Hunter_ _Celeste_, retirándose del _Avatar_, el resto del grupo haciendo lo mismo. De haberse quedado, esas extrañas burbujas los hubieran tocado y quizás poseído como le estaba pasando a la chica dentro del _Avatar_.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" dijo Alan, guardando sus _Keyblades._ "Creo que será peligroso atacar de cerca."

"Opino lo mismo…" expresó Rock.

"¡Nos haremos cargo!"

Cerca de ellos, _Rayearth_ pasaba en dirección hacia _Innis_, seguido por _Ceres_. _Windom_ pasó luego, no sin antes Anaís decirles algo.

"¡Nosotras la atacaremos de cerca!¡Ustedes ataquen de lejos!" gritó la guerrera del viento, antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

"Parece que seremos solo de apoyo…" dijo Alan con determinación. "¡Vamos!"

_Rayearth_ llegó primero con _Innis_, alzando su espada en alto, que se encendió en llamas. Con esta, el _Rune-God_ rojo atacó con varios cortes a _Innis_, pero el _Avatar_ se defendía con sus dos espadas con facilidad. Marina y _Ceres_ llegaron casi de inmediato, atacando al _Avatar_ con su espada, pero el coloso blanco se defendió de cada guerrera con ambas armas. _Rayearth_ y _Ceres_ continuaban atacando con cortes rápidos a _Innis_, intentando cortarla, pero el _Avatar_ sólo se defendía, a veces alejándose de los _Rune-Gods_ para aumentar la distancia, pero era seguida por los dos adversarios. La batalla continuaba, _Innis_ defendiéndose de los cortes de _Rayearth_ y luego de _Ceres_, cuando llegó _Windom_ con su larga espada y también comenzó a atacarla.

Para Atoli y su _Avatar_ _Innis_ esto ya era demasiado. Luchar contra tres al mismo tiempo no era nada fácil y menos cuando los demás también atacaban de lejos. Alan atacaba al _Avatar_ con su _Articuno Ryuu Seiken_ varias veces, Rock y X con sus cañones, Link lanzaba varias flechas de fuego y hielo, Elie con magia desde su _Keyblade_, Jenna usaba su magia de fuego, Amelia con sus nuevos hechizos, y Luigi atacaba con sus esferas de fuego.

Los ataques de todos estaban haciendo claro daño en _Innis_, ya que recibía varios de los ataques de energía de todos, que volaban como proyectiles por el cielo a su alrededor. Aparte, el luchar contra los _Rune-Gods_ le estaba causando graves problemas.

"¡Vamos!¡Vamos a ganar!" Exclamó Amelia con emoción, viendo los daños que estaban logrando.

"¡Aun no!¡No se confíen!" Gritó Alan. "No sabemos que puede pa-"

Entonces, ante sus ojos, _Innis_ desapareció de la vista de todos, confundiendo a todo el grupo, quien comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

"¿A dónde se fue?" preguntó Marina dentro de _Ceres_.

"No lo sé…" respondió Lucy con confusión.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó X, mirando el escáner de su casco. "¡Esto está mal!"

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Link.

"Hay varias presencias que aparecieron de repente… ¡Y todas son-!"

De pronto, _Innis_ volvió a aparecer… así como otros cinco _Avatars_ idénticos, rodeando a los héroes, no dándoles lugar para escapar.

"¡Waaaa!" Exclamó Luigi con temor, colocándose detrás de Alan. "¿S-seis?"

"¡Se ha dividido en seis gigantes!" exclamó Jenna con asombro y temor.

"Esto está mal… ¡MUY mal!" gritó Elie, viendo a los gigantes.

"¡Cuidado!¡Ahí vienen!" exclamó X, colocándose en guardia.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _179-Mamono Shutsugen!- __Mahou no Chikara (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Y si, los seis _Avatars_ blancos comenzaron a acerarse, atacando a los héroes. _Rayearth_, _Ceres_ y _Windom_ se enfrentaban cada uno contra una copia, dejando los otros tres para los guerreros del _Nintenverse_… que cabe señalar no estaban librándola muy bien.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó Alan, _Articuno _evitando ser envestido por el colosal monstruo blanco, para luego atacarlo con sus poderes de hielo, que esta copia de _Innis_ sólo esquivaba. "¡Maldición! Tan grande y no puedo golpearla. ¡Veamos qué haces con esto!_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_" exclamó, lanzando un ataque de energía de sus manos. El _Avatar_ recibió de lleno el ataque y fue empujada hacia atrás varios metros, antes de reincorporarse y atacarlo con esferas de energía. "¡Woa!"

Mientras, X cambiaba de armaduras constantemente para intentar engañar a la copia de _Innis_ con la que luchaba, atacando con varias de las técnicas que se sabía el _Hunter_ azul, aunque tenía que regresar a la _Falcon Armor _ ya que era la única que podía volar libremente, aunque la _Force Armor _y la _Blade Armor _le permitían mantenerse flotando por un tiempo, pero no el necesario, ni le daban la movilidad de la _Falcon Armor_. Elie y Jenna lo ayudaban, atacándolo con su magia desde varios puntos, tratando de mantener al coloso ocupado.

"Esto no terminará nunca…" dijo el _Hunter_, viendo que sus disparos no tenían mucho efecto en el _Avatar_, pero aun así continuó con la labor de atacar al coloso blanco.

En otra parte, Amelia, Luigi y Link intentaban acercarse al ultimo _Innis_ que estaba en el lugar, pero el _Avatar_ no dejaba que se acercaran a ella, manteniéndolos a raya con esferas de energía que salían del anillo en su espalda. Sólo Amelia podía acercarse lo suficiente, lanzándole una esfera de fuego al rostro, no causándole mucho efecto.

"¡Waaaaa!" exclamó Luigi con miedo. "¡N-no podemos acercarnos!"

"¡Y mis ataques no tienen efecto!" exclamó Amelia, mirando sus puños. "No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no pudo lastimarla, aún con estos poderes?"

"No podríamos defendernos si uno de esos ataques no da." comentó Link. "Y no creo que podamos regresárselos…"

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Tengo una idea… _¡Nayru's Love!_"

Un escudo de energía azul los rodeó. Link tomó a Luigi del brazo y se lanzó contra _Innis_, mientras tenía su _Hylian Shield_ al frente para mayor protección.

"¡Sujétate!" exclamó Link.

"¡Wooooo!"

Los dos comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad hacia _Innis_, esquivando las esferas de energía que ella les lanzaba, con Amelia intentando atacarla por otro lado. Algunas esferas de energía, del tamaño de autobuses, golpeaban el escudo mágico con fuerza, deteniendo su avance por varios segundos, antes de continuar. El escudo no iba a aguantar mucho y Link lo sabia, pero ya estaban cerca. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

"¡Luigi, ahí vas!"

"¿Q-que?"

Y con esto dicho, Link lanzó a Luigi hacia el _Avatar_, antes de que una esfera de energía rompiera el escudo mágico del _Hylian_. Link alzó su escudo de metal y se protegió con este, pero no era suficiente y el ataque le dio de lleno en el escudo, haciendo que Link comenzara a caer a tierra.

"¡Señor Link!" exclamó Amelia, viendo como su compañero caía. La joven volteó a mirar al gigante, mostrando su enfado. "¡Ya verás!" exclamó, colocando sus manos a su costado y comenzó a reunir energía entre ellas.

Luigi, por su parte, volaba a gran velocidad por el lanzamiento de Link, con gran terror en su rostro. Fue sólo cuando comenzó a ver a Link caer que Luigi se armó de valor y continuó el trayecto. El fontanero verde casi llegaba a la cabeza de _Innis_, sacando en el trayecto un hongo rojo, un _Súper Mushroom_. Luigi se lo comió entero y rápidamente sintió sus fuerzas incrementarse, sacando su enorme martillo de … no sé donde, acercándose más y más a la cabeza de _Innis_.

"_HERE I GO!_"

Luigi bajó el martillo con fuerza, impactando en la cabeza de _Innis_, haciendo que ella cancelara su ataque. Luego, Luigi se alejó varios metros para ver el resultado. _Innis_ estaba igual, sin moverse por algunos segundos, antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza y… rascársela.

"¡Ohhhh!" dijo Luigi con terror. Su ataque, incluso con la fuerza del _Súper Mushroom _activado, sólo le había causado al _Avatar_ comezón. Parece que se necesitaba la fuerza de un _Mega Mushroom_ para hacerle frente a estos colosos. _Innis_ se acercó a Luigi y Luigi… bueno… comenzó a huir. "¡Waaaaaahahaaaa!"

"_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

Un cilindro de energía golpeó al gigante y creó una gran explosión que cubrió todo con polvo. Luigi miró al gigante con temor, antes de ver hacia arriba, viendo que Amelia estaba con ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente, siendo ella la que lanzó el ataque.

"¿Qué tal?" exclamó Amelia con emoción. "¡Es la técnica que me enseñó el señor Alan! No es tan fuerte como el de él, pero estoy orgullosa de su poder. ¡Esta es la fuerza de la justi-!"

Pero, cuando el polvo se disipó, Amelia vio con horror como _Innis_ parecía no tener heridas, y la miró seriamente.

"Uh oh…"

Abajo, Link se recuperó y volvió a volar gracias a la capa mágica que Luigi le dio, antes de volverse a unir a la batalla, sólo para ver a un Luigi huyendo despavoridamente y a una Amelia intentando atacar con sus hechizos.

En otra parte con los tres _Rune-Gods_, _Rayearth_ intentaba hacerle daño a la copia con la que estaba luchando, atacándola fieramente con su espada. _Innis_ se movía ágilmente, bloqueando cada ataque que hacia _Rayearth_ con facilidad. Adentro de _Rayearth_, Lucy estaba intentando hallar la forma en como dañarla, y pronto se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo y, con algunos movimientos precisos, logró bloquear ambas espadas de _Innis_ con la enorme garra/escudo de _Rayearth_, dejándola libre de usar su espada, con la que pudo cortar uno de los brazos del gigante blanco.

"¡Bien!" exclamó Lucy al ver lo ocurrido, viendo que su plan había funcionado.

Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ que ella había cortado se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, antes de desvanecerse por completo. Luego, volvió a aparecer frente a ella… y esta vez con su brazo de nuevo en su lugar.

"¿Ah?"

En otra parte, _Ceres_ había cortado en dos a _Innis_ con su espada, antes de que el _Avatar_ desapareciera y volviera a aparecer de nuevo son ningún rasguño.

"¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Marina sin creerlo.

Cerca de ahí, _Windom_ también había cortado a su oponente, quien comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer sin ninguna herida.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Anaís, sumamente confundida.

Luego de unos minutos, los tres _Rune-Gods_ se reunieron de nuevo, con los tres _Avatars_ rodeándolas, sin escapatoria.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Preguntó Marina con confusión. "¡Acabo de cortarla y se recuperó!"

"A mi también me pasó lo mismo." Comentó Lucy con confusión.

"¡A nosotros también!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Las tres chicas bajaron la mirada para ver al resto del grupo, quienes ya parecían algo cansados por la batalla.

"A nosotros también." dijo Alan seriamente. "Atravesé a una con mi _Shinkou Hadoken_ y se recuperó del ataque."

"Igual yo." dijo Amelia con confusión. "¡Y aun así apareció como si nada!"

"Nuestros golpes no tienen efecto con ella." dijo Link. "Ningún efecto."

"Que extraño." empezó Anaís, mirando a los gigantes. "Es probable que sean sólo ilusiones."

"Es lo que estaba pensando yo también…" dijo X, mirando a los _Avatars_. "Pueden ser ilusiones."

"Pero los podemos detectar." Comentó Rock, analizándolos con sus escáneres. "¿Qué significa esto?¿Serán ilusiones especiales?"

"La habilidad de _Innis_…" dijo Alan para sí mismo, recordando la habilidad de ella. "¡Rayos!"

"¡Woa!¿Que esta haciendo?" exclamó Elie, llamando la atención de todos.

El grupo miró a su alrededor y vieron, para su horror, que las seis _Innis_ comenzaron a brillar y a separarse… y cinco segundos después, en lugar de seis, había dieciocho de ellas. Luigi casi se desmayaba.

"¡Oh por favor!" se quejó Marina. "¿Acaso esto nunca acabará?"

"Esto parece una pesadilla…" comentó Jenna, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No nos queda más que pelear!" exclamó Lucy con determinación, colocándose en guardia. "¡Vamos, chicas!"

"Ya que nos queda…"

Los ahora dieciocho _Avatars_ se preparaban para lanzarse contra los héroes, quienes parecían no querer darse por vencido. Esto era lo que Polaris quería decir con que su victoria estaba asegurada: la habilidad del _Avatar_ _Innis_ le permitía crear ilusiones de si misma. Debido a que la mayoría de los héroes estaban cansados por la lucha contra los otros _God Warriors_, sólo quedaban pocos para luchar contra _Innis_. De haber luchado todos juntos contra el _Avatar_ blanco, quizás Atoli se hubiera cansado de crear tantas ilusiones y hubiera perdido la batalla.

Pero ahora, la joven de cabello rubio no estaba tan cansada, por lo que luchar contra estos héroes que quedaban no sería problema. Los dieciocho _Avatars_ estaban ya preparados, listos para atacar a los héroes, estos colocándose en guardia.

Eso fue, antes de que dos gigantescos brazos sujetaran a dos de los _Avatars_ como si fueran muñecos…

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Amelia con confusión.

De pronto, las nubes comenzaron a remolinarse justo debajo de ellos y, de entre ellas, una enorme figura, y quiero decir ENORME, mucho más grande que los _Rune-Gods_ o _Avatars_, salió de las nubes. Esta criatura, o lo que sea que fuera, tenía la forma de un niño, sus ojos eran simples puesto que no tenían la parte blanca, sólo el iris era visible. Estaba vestido con ropas chinas y un gorrito adornaba su cabeza. Esta vez, Luigi si se desmayó de la impresión.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _147-Dairansen (Great War)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¡Wow!¿Qué es eso?" Cuestionó Elie, sin creer lo que veía frente a ella.

"¿Un nuevo enemigo?" Preguntó Link, sujetando a Luigi por su capa, ya que el plomero verde se había desmayado y podría caerse.

"Chicas…" empezó Lucy con asombro. "¿Qué ese no es-?"

"Claro que lo es." terminó Marina por ella, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

"¿Lo conocen?" preguntó Rock, viendo a la guerrera del agua.

"Es una de las convocaciones mágicas que utiliza la princesa Aska del planeta _Farhen_; _Great Sanyun…_" respondió Anaís.

"¡¿Qué?" Preguntó Alan con asombro. "¿La princesa de _Farhen_ está en el castillo?"

"Así es, junto con las de _Cizeta_ y los líderes de _Autozam_."

"¿Uno de los planetas vecinos de _Céfiro_?" Preguntó Link, mirando al gigante. "¿Entonces está de nuestro lado?"

"Eso creo…" dijo Marina, viendo al coloso sujetando a dos de los _Avatars_ y jugando con ellas… bueno, haciendo que se den cabezazos entre si. "Creo que si…"

"Bueno… eso no se ve todos los días…" comentó Elie con confusión.

A lo que la joven se refería era el ver un súper coloso con forma de niño ser embestido por colosos blancos más pequeños, que se habían multiplicado. El súper coloso, _Great Sanyun_ según Anaís, se reincorporaba para intentar atrapar a alguno de la docena de _Innis_ que lo atacaban, pero sin éxito. Todas las _Innis_ atacaban el cuerpo del súper coloso con sus espadas, lastimándolo en algunas partes.

"¿Seguras que está de nuestro lado?" preguntó Rock, aún incrédulo.

"Si pelea contra los _Innis_, yo digo que si." Respondió X seriamente.

"Ese gigante es una invocación de la princesa Aska de _Farhen._" comentó Anaís. "Ella está ahora en los refugios de _Céfiro_, así que es claro que está de nuestro lado."

"¡Quizás debamos seguir esta conversación luego!" dijo Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Tengan cuidado!"

Alan señaló a las otras copias de _Innis_ que se acercaban a ellos, por lo que se prepararon para luchar. Cuando iban a reunirse de nuevo para contra atacar, en ese momento un humo azul y otro rojo aparecieron de entre las nubes, captando la atención tanto de los héroes como de las copias del _Avatar_ que los iba a atacar.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó X.

"Oigan, ¿Esos no son-?" preguntó de nuevo Lucy, alzando la mirada.

"Si, lo son…" respondió Anaís.

"¿Más conocidos?" preguntó Rock.

"Eh, si…" respondió Marina… aunque con algo de repudio.

Las dos nubes de humo, con ojos amarillos que le salieron, comenzaron a tomar forma humana poco a poco. Ahora, frente a ellos, había dos figuras humanas, parecidos a los genios árabes de las lámparas mágicas, uno con piel roja y otro con piel azul, mientras que sus ojos eran completamente amarillos.

"¿Ah?¿Que son esas cosas?" preguntó Amelia.

"Son los _Djinns_ de las princesas de _Cizeta_; _Rakoon_ y _Rasheen._" respondió Marina… y por alguna razón, su rostro mostraba algo de asco.

"¿También son aliados nuestros?" preguntó Link.

"Si, también lo son." dijo Anaís. "Nos han venido a ayudar."

Las copias de _Innis_ que rodeaban a los guerreros voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Los genios árabes sonrieron… y comenzaron a hacer poses extrañas… poses de muy macho. El grupo entero miró esto con sentimientos encontrados.

"Ah… ookkk…" dijo X, levantando una ceja, no sabiendo que pensar. "Y esos son creados por dos mujeres, ¿No?"

"¿Ahora ven porque les tengo asco?" preguntó Marina, sintiendo un escalofrío.

"Ya veo…"

Cuatro de los _Avatar_ _Innis_ les hicieron frente a estos dos nuevos adversarios, lanzándose a ellos. Cuando estaban por dañarlos con sus espadas, los dos _Djinns_ se volvieron humo, evitando así el corte letal, para luego reformarse detrás de los _Avatars_ y golpearlos con sus brazos… que se extendían como si fueran de goma. Los _Avatars_ continuaron atacando, haciendo que los _Djinns_ tuvieran que sacar sus espadas árabes y comenzaron a luchar contra ellos cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Bueno, al menos nos dejaron menos con que trabajar." comentó Alan.

"Pero no es suficiente…" dijo Link, viendo a otras copias acerarse a ellos. "¡Ahí vienen!"

Nuevamente, los héroes se colocaron en guardia para pelear… y nuevamente fueron salvados. Desde debajo de las nubes, un cilindro de energía impactó contra una de las copias del _Avatar_ _Innis_, haciéndola estrellarse contra otra copia. De entre las nubes, un robot verde salió, llevando en su hombro derecho un rifle de energía, con el que lanzó ese disparo.

"¿Es el _GTO_?" preguntó Lucy, sorprendida por verlo.

"¿Hablas del auto?" preguntó Rock.

"¡No, es un robot de _Autozam_!" exclamó Marina, antes de darse cuenta de que el robot verde flotó al nivel de ellos hasta estar frente a frente con los tres _Rune-Gods_.

"Hola chicas, ¿Están bien?" preguntó alguien desde el interior del robot, uno que las tres _Magic Knights_ reconocieron de inmediato.

"¡¿Geo?" preguntaron las tres _Magic Knights_ con asombro.

"¡Exacto! Veo que están en dificultades por aquí." Comentó el sujeto llamado Geo, un hombre alto de cabello negro y piel morena, desde el interior de su mecha.

"No sabes cuánto…" dijo Marina, sonriendo un poco. "¿Nos das una mano?"

"¡Claro! Aún les debemos por hospedarnos aquí luego de lo que pasó en nuestros mundos. ¡No se preocupen!"

Con esto dicho, el robot verde salió disparado en otra dirección, comenzando a disparar con su rifle de energía contra las copias del _Avatar_ _Innis_. Algunos recibieron los disparos, mientras que otros los esquivaron con algo de dificultad. Uno de los _Avatars_ se acerco al _GTO_ a gran velocidad, con sus espadas listas para cortar, mientras que, dentro del _GTO_, Geo vio y analizó al _Avatar_ que se acercaba, respondiendo al ataque.

"_¡Escudo!_"

Un campo de energía blanca rodeó al _GTO_ justo cuando _Innis_ atacó con sus espadas, que impactaron contra este escudo de energía, repeliendo el ataque. El mecha aprovechó esto y disparó a quemarropa, dándole en el estomago al _Avatar_, quien comenzó a caer al suelo. El _GTO_ continúo con su trabajo y comenzó a atacar a los demás _Avatars_ que estuvieran en su camino.

De regreso con nuestros héroes, todos estaban viendo a los nuevos aliados luchar contra los _Avatars_.

"No creí que la gente de _Autozam _tuviera todavía mechas." Comentó Alan con cierto asombro.

"_Autozam_ perdió casi todo su ejército." Respondió Anaís. "Pero aún así tienen algunos mechas y naves de batalla."

"¿Dónde están estas naves entonces?" preguntó Rock.

"Dentro del castillo… bueno, debajo de él, en unos enormes hangares que se construyeron luego de que nos enteramos que necesitábamos espacio para albergar refugiados."

"¿Porqué no nos ayudan?"

"La gran mayoría de las naves y mechas están muy averiadas; a duras penas lograron llegar a _Cefiro_ antes de que se descompusieran. Se están reparando, pero es poco tiempo para arreglarlas todas. El _GTO _debió ser de los primeros que se repararon."

"Bueno, al menos tenemos aliados…"

"Gracias muchachos…" dijo Lucy, al ver que sus amigos de otros mundos los ayudaban.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí…" comentó X seriamente. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Si!" exclamó Alan, él y _Articuno _lanzándose a la batalla. Todos los demás también hicieron lo mismo, lanzándose a alguna copia de _Innis_ que estuviera cerca. Link despertó a Luigi y lo convenció, algo que duró mucho, de que continuara en la lucha y que de los nuevos gigantes eran amigos suyos.

* * *

><p>La batalla continuó durante algunos minutos, y parecía que las cosas iban mal para los héroes. A pesar de la llegada de sus aliados colosos, los <em>Avatar<em> _Innis_ seguían saliendo, además de que se seguían recuperando luego de incluso grandes heridas mortales, causando gran daño tanto en los cuerpos como en la confianza de los héroes.

El súper coloso _Great Sanyun_ continuaba dando manotazos al aire para intentar dañar a los _Avatar_ _Innis_ con los que se enfrentaba, a veces dando en el blanco a algunos, a veces no golpeándolos. Los _Avatars_ les lanzaban ataques de energía de los anillos en sus espaldas, lastimando al gran coloso.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Refugios, sección de Farhen-<span>_

"¡AHHHH!¡Ya me cansé!"

Dentro de uno de los refugios que estaban debajo del palacio de cristal, una niña con trajes chinos hacía una pataleta. Esta niña, de cabello negro y piel blanca, era la princesa Aska, la líder de la gente del planeta _Farhen_, uno de los aliados de _Céfiro_. Ella, con su poderosa magia, había invocado al super coloso _Great Sanyun_ para que ayudara a los héroes cuando vio el problema en el que estaban… sin embargo, al ver como los _Avatars_ parecían estar burlándose de ella, se cansó de eso.

"¡Es hora de usar mi mejor arma!" Exclamó ella, alertando a los que estaban a su lado.

"¡Princesa Aska, no se precipite!" exclamó un anciano, un sabio, llamado Chang Ang, que era su fiel concejero, sabiendo de las decisiones apresuradas que hacia la princesa a veces… bueno, muy seguidas. Junto a él estaba un niño llamado Sanyun, el chico que Aska usó como base para crear a su súper coloso. Este niño también intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Aska, ya que tenía más facilidad con ella de convencerla.

Pero este no fue el caso…

"¡Cállate, anciano!¡Es el momento!" exclamó la joven princesa, extendiendo las manos hacia el frente, cerrando los puños, de modo que solo los dedos índice y corazón (el dedo de en medio), en ambas manos, estuvieran levantados, para luego cruzar un par dedos de una mano con el otro par de la otra. "¡Vamos _Great Sanyun_!¡Muestra tu verdadera fuerza!"

El aura de Aska comenzó a incrementarse, mandando todo su poder mágico y espiritual para que su invocación pudiera hacer su ataque.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cielo de Céfiro-<span>_

El súper coloso _Great Sanyun_ dejó de atacar a los _Avatars_ que volaban cerca de él y se alejó. Por unos segundos permaneció así, inmóvil, los clones de _Innis_ acercándose a el a gran velocidad.

De pronto, el gran coloso abrió su boca y liberó un poderoso y gigantesco cilindro de energía blanco, tomando por sorpresa a los clones del _Avatar_, quienes recibieron el ataque, desintegrándose en el acto. El enorme cilindro continuó su trayecto por el cielo, algunos de los héroes tuvieron que esquivarlo, casi no saliendo a salvo de este ataque, pero aún así logrando destruir a más clones de _Innis_.

Luego del ataque, _Great Sanyun_ cerró su boca y vio los resultados. Estaba orgulloso, su ataque había derrotado a más de la mitad de los clones. Aunque estos se volvieran a reconstruir, él los volvería a destruir con ese ataque. Estaba orgulloso… muy orgulloso…

**_"¡DATA DRAIN!"_**

… tanto que no notó al _Avatar_ que estaba detrás de él hasta que fue muy tarde. El clon de _Innis_ lanzó su _Data Drain_ hacia _Great Sanyun_, quien se volteó sólo para recibirlo de lleno en el rostro…

* * *

><p><em><span>-Refugios, sección de Farhen-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

La princesa Aska de repente sintió algo extraño, como si una fuerza poderosa le estuviera desgarrando el alma… y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. El _Data Drain_ la estaba afectando debido al enlace que hay entre ella y sus invocaciones, llegando hasta la fuente de su poder. Si bien el impacto no era muy fuerte, fue lo suficiente para que Aska terminara desmayándose, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

"¡Princesa!" Exclamaron Sanyun y Chang Ang, ayudando a su princesa, que no estaba conciente.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cielo de Céfiro-<span>_

El súper coloso _Great Sanyun_ comenzaba a disiparse, luego de que toda la magia con la que funcionaba fuera absorbida por el _Data Drain_. Todos vieron lo ocurrido al gran coloso y pusieron más esfuerzo en la batalla.

Luego de algunos minutos más, esto continuaba de mal en peor. Los dos _Djinns_ de las princesas de _Cizeta_ estaban siendo rodeados por al menos unos siete u ocho del _Avatar_ _Innis_. Aún así, los extraños colosos árabes usaron sus poderes para mantener a estos colosos de datos a raya… por unos segundos, antes de ellos ser apaleados.

Cerca de ahí, Geo, a bordo del _GTO_, continuaba disparando hacia los _Avatars_ que se interponían en su camino. Uno se ellos se acercó al mecha verde y lo atacó con sus espadas. Geo usó de nuevo el escudo para protegerse, pero después de unos segundos, debido a que el escudo había sido usado varias veces y terminó siendo drenado, el ataque del _Avatar_ terminó por superarlo y rompió el escudo… llevándose el brazo izquierdo del _GTO_ de encuentro.

"¡Gak!" exclamó el piloto, quejándose un poco ya que las descargas eléctricas de cuando el robot quedó sin un brazo le afectó directamente. "¡Rayos!¡Aún no estoy acabado!¡Les mostraré el orgullo de _Autozam_!" exclamó, mientras continuaba la lucha con un brazo menos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la superficie, el grupo de Yusei había derrotado a los <em>Heartless <em>que los atacaron y ahora estaban con el resto del grupo. Aquellos que no podían luchar por lo cansados que estaban sólo podían ver hacia arriba, esperando poder ver algo. Sin embargo, las densas nubes les impedían ver lo que ocurría, y sólo podían ver como las nubes se iluminaban con explosiones.

"¿Qué estará pasando allá arriba?" preguntó Blackrose. "No puedo ver nada."

"Ni yo." dijo Mario. "Creo que no podremos hacer nada."

"Pero podemos sentir sus auras." Expresó Tai. "Y al parecer, nuestros amigos van perdiendo."

"Si sigue así, serán derrotados…" dijo Takato.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Genki con enfado. "¿Acaso no podemos hacer nada?¿Qué hay de nuestras _Eavon Summons_?"

"Hemos gastado mucha energía." Expresó Yusei con seriedad. "No podríamos usarlas aunque queramos. Eran demasiados _Heartless_ para pelear."

"¡Rayos!¡Debe de haber una forma!"

Kite continuó mirando al cielo, como intentando descifrar algo. A diferencia de los demás, había algo que Kite podía ver que los demás no podían… datos. Debido a la naturaleza que había en la galaxia _Hack_, era natural para ellos el poder ver cosas que otras personas en otras galaxias no podían. Como él es un _Azure Knight_, tenía el nivel suficiente para poder ver los datos e información de cualquier ser vivo. Ahora, él podía ver lo que son los seres vivos como si los viera en termovisión, y al mismo tiempo, podía ver los datos que eran los clones de _Innis_… y eran demasiados.

"Tengo que ir arriba…" dijo Kite, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban abajo.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Raichu.

"Ellos van a perder si no los ayudo." Dijo el joven, viendo a todos los demás.

"Pero no podrás ayudarlos, estas tan cansado como nosotros." dijo Mimi. "Aunque tengamos energía ilimitada, nuestros cuerpos no pueden soportar más energía: si lo hacemos, nuestros cuerpos empezarán a fallar."

"No los ayudaré en la lucha, pero si en lo que puedo ver." expresó, de nuevo mirando al cielo. "El verdadero _Avatar_ _Innis_ no está luchando, sino que está creando ilusiones de si misma para luchar contra los demás."

"¿Sólo están luchando contra fantasmas?"

"Técnicamente si… yo puedo ver donde está y tengo la habilidad de derrotarla de un golpe, pero a esta distancia fácilmente la evitaría, por eso necesito ir a arriba."

"Podría llevarte." comentó Kristal. "Ya recuperé algo de mis fuerza y tengo la energía suficiente como para transformarme y volar hacia allá."

"Por favor llévame. Si no lo hacemos, ellos morirán."

"Espero que estés en lo correcto." expresó Kristal, extendiendo una mano a Kite. "Toma mi mano y sujétate con fuerza."

Kite obedeció y, con su mano izquierda, tomó la mano de Kristal… quien rápidamente sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y supo cual era la causa.

"¡No hagas nada gracioso con él!" exclamó Blackrose, mirando a Kristal con enfado, mientras la joven sonreía nerviosamente.

"Por supuesto…" dijo ella, antes de voltear a ver a Kite y transformarse en _Super Novan_. "¡Sujétate!"

Y con esto dicho, ambos emprendieron el vuelo en dirección a la pelea… y poco después, más _Heartless_ aparecieron y el grupo tuvo que combatirlos.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cielo de Céfiro-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _182-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

La pelea continuaba entre los bandos del bien y del mal, en la que el mal parecía estar ganando.

X y Rock eran golpeados por un ataque de energía, que los había lanzado lejos de la pelea. Ellos lograron mantenerse conscientes, pero las heridas que tenían eran muchas, y tenía ya pocas energías para seguir luchando. Así mismo estaban el resto del grupo, a excepción de Alan y Amelia, siendo ellos los únicos que podían transformarse en _Super Novans_, y las tres _Magic Knights_, a pesar de ser los blancos más grandes. Ellos cinco podían seguir luchando, pero si las cosas seguían así, también caerían derrotados.

Alan estaba confundido y cansado; la pelea le estaba quitando casi todas sus fuerzas y, por lo que veía, sus amigos no estaban mejor que él. Respiraba con dificultad, el _Articuno_ sobre el que estaba también parecía muy cansado y a punto de regresar a ser una _Keyblade_. Si no hacía algo pronto, quizás sería el fin.

"Rayos." Comentó el joven, sujetando la _Chaos _y _Frozen Terra Keyblades _en ambas manos. "¡Si esto sigue así-!"

"¡Alan-kun!"

El joven miró hacia abajo, viendo de inmediato que Kristal salía de las nubes y se acercaba a él, sujetando a Kite con una mano. El joven los miró con algo de confusión.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar descansando…" expresó Alan.

"Tengo que decirte algo…" dijo Kite con seriedad. "La verdadera _Innis_ no está aquí."

"¿De qué hablas?¿Entonces donde está?"

"¡Ahí!" exclamó el joven de cabello azulado, señalando en una dirección, al sur de donde estaban. Alan miró en esa dirección, pero no vio nada en especial.

"No veo nada…" dijo Alan confundido.

"_Innis_ está usando una habilidad de ilusionismo. Sólo alguien de la galaxia _Hack_ con gran poder u otro _Epitaph User_ puede verla. Ni siquiera se puede sentir su presencia."

"¿Y ataco en esa dirección?"

"Si, pero tienes que romper el escudo que la rodea. Usa tu poder más fuerte y destruye su escudo. Yo haré el resto"

"¿Como?" preguntó Kristal, mirando al _Azure Knight_.

"Atoli, la que controla a _Innis_, está poseída por _AIDA_. Si logro atacarla, podré desvanecer el _AIDA_ que la controla."

"¿Cómo?"

"Con mi _Data Drain_."

"¿Puedes hacer esta técnica?"

"Así es; es una habilidad mía. Ya les conté cómo lo consiguió mi vida pasada."

"Entiendo." dijo Alan. "Bien, sólo dime a donde y atacaré con toda mi fuerza."

"¡Señor Alan!" exclamó alguien de arriba. El grupo miró para ver que Amelia, aún en _Super Novan_ descendía a donde estaban ellos. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Kite nos dijo que atacáramos en una dirección." Respondió Alan. "Se supone que ahí está la verdadera _Innis_ pero debemos tomarla desprevenida, por eso atacaré con todo mi poder. Espero darle a la primera."

"¿Quiere que haga algo?"

"Estate atenta. Probablemente necesite que lances un poder si es que no puedo romper el escudo que tiene."

"Entiendo…"

"Muy bien." Empezó Kite, señalando en una dirección. "Ataca ahí directamente."

"¡Ok!"

Alan elevó su aura y concentró su energía en sus manos, colocándolas a un costado, mientras una esfera de energía celeste se empezaba a formar en sus manos. Mientras, Kite también se concentraba, en su muñeca derecha, y algo comenzaba a aparecer y desaparecer; era un brazalete hecho de información y datos, el llamado _Twilight Bracalet_. Alan seguía reuniendo energía en sus puños, llegando al límite de sus poderes, la esfera de energía finalmente formándose por completo.

"¡Listo!" exclamó Alan, rápidamente encarando en dirección a donde Kite le había dicho. "_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Alan extendió sus manos hacia el frente, liberando el poderoso cilindro de energía celeste, expandiéndolo para que cubriera más espacio y así alcanzar su objetivo. El ataque estaba viajando a gran velocidad hacia el horizonte, atravesando algunas nubes y abriendo un hueco entre ellas… hasta que chocó contra algo que desviaba la energía. Todos pudieron verlo; al momento del impacto, una enorme silueta apareció de entre las nubes. Se trataba del _Avatar Innis_, su escudo de energía y datos recibía de lleno el _Shinkou Hadouken_ de Alan.

"¡Lo tienes!" exclamó Kristal con emoción. "¡Acabala, Alan-kun!"

"¡Rayos!¡Esto está mal!" exclamó Alan de repente, confundiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy más débil de lo que creí… mi ataque… está…"

Todos pudieron verlo: el _Shinkou Hadouken_ estaba reduciéndose de tamaño rápidamente, de un diámetro que era del tamaño de _Innis_ a ser sólo la mitad de lo que era. Alan hacía todo lo posible por mantener su ataque, pero las energías le estaban fallando. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

"¡Brilla!... ¡Brilla, mi _Nova Crystal_!"

El símbolo del cristal dorado apareció en la frente de Alan, haciendo que el cristal de su interior liberara la energía ilimitada que tenía y fortaleciera de nuevo el _Shinkou Hadouken_. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Alan no podría mantener la fuerza del ataque por mucho tiempo; su debilitado y herido cuerpo se haría pedazos si usaba más energía de la que podría soportar, e incluso la magia curativa no podría volverlo a la normalidad en poco tiempo.

"¡Vamos, Alan-kun!" exclamó Kristal.

"¡No puedo más!" exclamó el joven, sintiendo gran dolor en sus brazos y piernas. "¡Mi cuerpo está empezando a desquebrajarse!"

"¡Pero aún no destruyes el escudo!" exclamó Kite. "¡Aguanta un poco más o escapará!"

"¡Pero yo-!"

El _Avatar _blanco estaba resistiendo el ataque fácilmente y, si seguía así, pronto el ataque sería tan débil que podría escapar. Pero, de pronto, detrás de _Innis_, una figura apareció y sujetó al coloso por detrás, evitando que pudiera moverse. Alan, Kristal, Amelia y Kite vieron esto, dándose cuenta de que era algo conocido.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _166-Yusei's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_)

"¡Es _Stardust Dragon_!" exclamó Kristal con emoción. "¡Vino a ayudarnos!"

Abajo, en la superficie, Yusei Fudo estaba de pie, extendiendo su _Keyblade_ hacia el cielo, del cual había liberado un rayo de luz blanca. Estaba inmóvil, lo cual lo hacía blanco fácil para algunos _Heartless_ que se lanzaron contra él para devorar su corazón… pero estos fueron cortados en pedazos y se desvanecieron, mientras dos personas caían hincados a lado de Yusei, con sus _Keyblades_ en sus respectivas manos derechas… que mostraban cada una un símbolo especial.

"No dejaremos que lo lastimen." Dijo Gulliver, sonriendo con arrogancia, luego de cortar a los _Heartless_.

"Tendrán que pasar por nosotros." Expresó Kallen, también sonriendo de forma maliciosa. "Nosotros lo protegeremos."

Con esto dicho, los dos jóvenes continuaron cortando _Heartless_, que se acercaban a su compañero, quien tenía toda su concentración en el rayo de luz que emergía de su llave. El joven de armadura roja abrió sus ojos, mirando al cielo, ignorando el combate que ocurría a su alrededor, confiado de que sus amigos lo protegerían. Él sonrió un poco, mirando hacia las nubes.

"Unos nuevos lazos… se forman entre nosotros." Expresó Yusei, sonriendo, mientras el símbolo de su mano derecha, que simboliza los _Heart Links_, se activaba.

Arriba, _Innis_ batallaba al intentar liberarse del agarre de _Stardust Dragon_, pero la criatura respondió mordiéndole el brazo izquierdo, causando dolor en el coloso y en la chica de adentro. Lejos, Alan, Kristal, Amelia y Kite miraban esto, sabiendo que eran ayudados desde abajo.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Yusei." Dijo Alan, cancelando su ataque y llevándose su mano izquierda a su pecho. "_¡Cure!_" expresó, mientras la magia de su _Materia_ se activaba, curando algo de sus heridas y restaurando un tercio de su energía. "Lo haré de nuevo."

"¡Atácalo ahora, antes de que se escape!" exclamó Kite, quien aún era sujetado por Kristal del brazo.

"¡Claro!¡Sólo tengo que reunir algo de energía y-!"

"Más oscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, enterrada en los flujos del tiempo…"

Todo el grupo volteó a ver a un lado, dándose cuenta de que Amelia estaba rodeada de energía carmesí, moviendo un poco sus brazos hasta alzarlos sobre su cabeza cerrando sus puños y levantando los dedos índice, meñique y pulgar de cada mano, mientras el viento y energía movía sus cabellos, y capa. Kristal veía esto, dándose cuenta de que Amelia parecía estar haciendo un conjuro para realizar algún hechizo, pero no reconocía el conjuro… sin embargo, Alan si lo reconocía.

"…en tu gran nombre, me entrego a mi misma a la oscuridad…"

_'¡No puede ser!'_ pensó Alan con asombro, olvidándose por completo del dilema en el que estaban. _'¡Amelia **NO** puede conocer ese hechizo!¡Es imposible!'_

"…que todos los enemigos que nos rodean sean destruidos, ¡por el poder que tu y yo tenemos!" exclamó Amelia, reuniendo una poderosa esfera de energía roja entre sus manos, colocándolas a un costado como en posición de _Hadouken_, mientras ella sonreía con seguridad… y algo de arrogancia. Al ver esto, Kite miró a Kristal.

"¡Rápido, lánzame al aire!" Exclamó Kite, viendo a la hechicera rubia.

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó ella, entendiendo lo que el _Azure Knight_, quería, antes de lanzarlo al aire.

_'Oh cielos…'_ pensó Alan de nuevo, sumamente incrédulo mientras veía Amelia. _'Si es… realmente es el-'_

"_¡DRAGON SLAVE!_"

Amelia extendió ambos brazos hacia el frente, igual que cuando Alan liberaba un _Shinkou Hadouken_. La esfera de energía que estaba entre sus manos se expandió por un segundo, antes de ser liberada en un poderoso cilindro de energía carmesí, viajando a gran velocidad hacia _Innis_. Al ver esto, Alan no dudó dos veces en responder.

"¡Es ahora o nunca!" exclamó Alan, colocándose de nuevo en posición _Hadouken_, reuniendo de nuevo energía entre sus manos, formando otra esfera de energía. "¡De nuevo!_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

Alan extendió sus manos al frente, liberando de nuevo el _Shinkou Hadouken_, esta vez colocando toda la energía del _Nova Crystal_ que podía soportar. Justo al liberar su ataque, el joven volteó a un lado, mirando a su novia.

"¡Kristal!"

"¡Estoy en eso!" exclamó la hechicera, transformándose en _Super Novan_,ya teniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, reuniendo gran cantidad de magia, tanto que el exceso formó una especie de cañón mágico rodeado de pétalos rosados, mientras que debajo de ella la _Mahou Matrix _estaba activada, incrementando su poder. La joven extendió sus manos al frente, encarando a _Innis_, cuando su energía llegó al máximo. "¡Aquí voy!_¡MANA CANNON!_"

Las manos de Kristal liberaron un poderoso cilindro de energía rosado, viajando a gran velocidad, justo detrás del ataque de Alan. A mitad de camino, el _Shinkou Hadouken_ y el _Mana Cannon_ alcanzaron al _Dragon Slave_ de Amelia y comenzaron a girar rápidamente, fusionándose en un poderoso ataque azul, rojo y rosado.

_Innis_ seguía combatiendo contra _Stardust Dragon _y, finalmente luego de una expulsión de poder, logró alejarlo de ella, el dragón comenzando a caer a tierra, antes de recuperarse antes de chocar. Libre, el _Avatar_ se disponía a escapar… cuando vio venir el nuevo súper ataque, viendo que no tenía oportunidades de evitarlo. El coloso blanco se cubrió con sus brazos, invocando de nuevo su escudo defensivo, que recibió el ataque triple de lleno.

El súper ataque de los tres impactó con gran fuerza, engullendo por completo a _Innis_ y a su escudo de energía, que por pocos segundos soportó el poderoso ataque… antes de que se quebrara por completo. El _Avatar_ recibió de lleno el resto de la energía del ataque, que para ese momento se redujo en un sesenta por ciento del total, explotándole en el rostro. Una gran explosión ocurrió en los cielos, cubriendo al coloso blanco. Amelia, Kristal y Alan cancelaron sus ataques, viendo el resultado.

De entre la nube de polvo, emergió _Innis_ bastante lastimada, pero al parecer aún consciente y dispuesta a seguir peleando, a pesar del daño recibido. De no ser por su escudo, quizás hubiera caído derrotada en ese momento, pero ahora podría ganarles a los guerreros, ya que estaban muy cansados. Sería su final…

… de no ser porque se dio cuenta de algo sobre ella. Al mirar hacia arriba, _Innis_ se dio cuenta de algo: Kite venía cayendo del cielo a gran velocidad.

Al parecer, justo antes de que Kristal lanzara su ataque, lanzó a Kite hacia el cielo, de tal forma que, cuando empezara a caer, lo hiciera por el área donde se suponía que estaba el _Avatar_ blanco, con tal de tomarla por sorpresa… y eso pasó.

El _Azure Knight_ podía ver a _Innis_ perfectamente y parecía que esta no lo había visto aún, hasta que fue muy tarde. El brazalete invisible en su muñeca derecha se hizo visible, creciendo un poco de tamaño y cambiando un poco de forma, ahora teniendo cinco grandes crestas azules y otras cinco de color verde más pequeñas. En su puño, que se había formado un pequeño cañón de datos, se estaba reuniendo energía y datos rápidamente, mientras que un círculo de datos se formó justo al frente de Kite. _Innis_ alzó la mirada para ver a Kite acercarse, pero ya era tarde, puesto que este liberó su ataque.

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

A diferencia del _Data Drain_ de los _Avatars_, que era una esfera de información, el _Data Drain_ de Kite eran varios listones de datos que parecían viajar como si fueran un cilindro de datos verde que salía de su puño, seguido por más ondas de datos azules que salían de los extremos de las crestas azules alrededor del brazalete. El _Data Drain_ de Kite viajó a gran velocidad hacia una desprotegida _Innis_, quien no pudo evitarla y la recibió de lleno.

Dentro de _Innis_, Atoli gritó de dolor, habiendo recibido por completo el poder del _Data Drain_, capaz de dejarla en coma para siempre. El _AIDA_ que la controlaba estaba sufriendo más los daños del ataque, ya que era un ataque especialmente creado para hacerle frente, y sus estragos se estaban haciendo visibles. Pronto, luego de una ardua lucha, el _AIDA_ que controlaba a Atoli desapareció, siendo eliminado por el _Data Drain_ de Kite y disipándose en la atmosfera, liberando a su prisionera… lástima que a tal altura.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _173-Final Overture- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Atoli se desmayó después de esto, no teniendo energía ya para seguir la lucha. Debido a esto, su _Avatar_ comenzó a desvanecerse, desapareciendo en fragmentos de información. Arriba, Kite sonrió, viendo que el plan había funcionado y que Atoli estaba libre… hasta que se dio cuenta de un **_pequeño_** detalle.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó el joven, dándose cuenta de que, después del _Data Drain_, en la cual su brazalete había vuelto a la normalidad, los dos comenzaban a caer, a cientos de metros de la superficie, con ninguno de los dos teniendo forma para volar.

Antes de entrar a las nubes, Kite sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la espalda, sujetándolo por el estómago. Se trataba de Kristal, quien había logrado volar todo el trayecto hasta llegar a él, evitando su muerte.

"Si mueres, Blackrose me mata." Comentó la hechicera, sonriendo con inocencia.

"Cierto… ¡Atoli!" exclamó Kite, mirando hacia abajo, pero ya no podía ver a la joven que había caído, ya que había entrado en las nubes. "¡Rayos!"

"Calma. Alan-kun va por ella."

* * *

><p>Atoli acababa de salir de las nubes y se dirigía rápidamente al suelo rocoso de <em>Céfiro<em>. Unos segundos después, Alan, sobre _Articuno_, salió de las nubes, más rápido que Atoli, dispuesto a atraparla a pesar de estar muy encima de ella. Aunque sea su enemiga, no dejaría morir a alguien así, más que nada porque era amiga de Kite y Blackrose. El joven elevó su aura, incrementando la de _Articuno_ que voló más rápido para alcanzar a la chica de cabello rubio. A sólo unos cien metros de tocar el suelo, Alan logró sujetar a Atoli en sus brazos y detener su caída a sólo metros del suelo, _Articuno _emprendiendo el vuelo hacia arriba antes de tocar tierra.

"¡Uff! Estuvo cerca…" comentó Alan, suspirando de alivio. "Bueno… parece que ella está bien." dijo viendo a la joven desmayada en sus brazos. "Buen trabajo, _Articuno_."

"**_No hay de que, maestro_.**" Expresó el _Pokemon_, comenzando a planear sobre la superficie del planeta, ya no teniendo muchas energías para volar alto.

"Si… lo hicimos…"

* * *

><p>"¿Ah?¿Que pasó?" preguntó Marina con confusión. "¡Se esfumaron!"<p>

"Se acabó." dijo Amelia, flotando desde abajo, acercándose a todos. "Kristal, Kite, Alan y yo derrotamos a la verdadera _Innis_."

"¿Al fin terminó esto?" preguntó Lucy con algo de esperanza.

"Si, al fin…" expresó Amelia, demostrando algo de cansancio "Regresemos al castillo. No creo que pueda resistir mucho más."

"Iré a avisarle a los demás…" dijo Rock. "Nos veremos en el castillo." Expresó, retirándose del lugar, dejando a los demás para pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

"Esto acabó." dijo Anaís, soltando un suspiro. "Al fin acabó…"

"Por ahora." Comentó X con seriedad. "Regresemos y descansemos, que creo que todos nos lo merecemos."

"Si…"

Y así, luego de toda una tarde de peleas, el grupo por fin podrá regresar al castillo y descansar, esperando que no los vuelvan a atacar por un buen rato.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

En la parte más oscura de _Céfiro_, un lugar donde ningún ser viviente se atrevía a ir, un castillo comenzaba a elevarse, siendo construido con grandes cantidades de energía maligna. Era un castillo extraño, aunque familiar para las jóvenes _Magic Knights_, puesto que ahí tuvieron su última pelea.

Era el castillo oscuro de _Lady Debonair_…

Dentro de ese castillo, en lo que vendría siendo el salón del trono, una esfera oscura flotaba en el centro, absorbiendo grandes cantidades de energía maligna, mismas que venían del mismísimo _Exurion_, el planeta oscuro que ahora orbitaba alrededor de _Céfiro_. Esta esfera crecía de tamaño conforme absorbía energía, creciendo en pocos días de una del tamaño de una pelota de tenis a una de cinco metros de diámetro… y seguía creciendo.

De pronto, la esfera emitió un fuerte destello, y comenzó a cambiar de forma, mientras descendía al suelo. Relámpagos circundaban la energía oscura mientras cambiaba de forma, poco a poco volviéndose más humanoide en apariencia, al parecer con mucha dificultad. Entonces, luego de unos segundos, una figura apareció en el suelo, apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades, y respirando con dificultad. Era la figura de una mujer, bastante alta, vistiendo un largo vestido negro, con una extraña corona en su cabeza.

Ella era la mujer llamada Debonair, la dama de la oscuridad de _Céfiro_, creada por las pesadillas y temores de los habitantes de ese planeta, que había sido derrotada por las _Magic Knights_ hace un año.

Sin embargo, no toda parte de ella fue destruida por el ataque de las _Guerreras Mágicas_: una pequeña parte de su oscuridad sobrevivió y se ocultó en esa zona oscura, donde ninguna persona, ya sea humano o mago, pensaría siquiera en ir a visitar o explorar. Ahí, ella estuvo esperando el momento para regresar, absorbiendo la poca energía oscura del planeta, sabiendo que tardaría muchos años en recuperar todos sus poderes debido a la poca cantidad de oscuridad que había en _Céfiro_.

Pero, con la llegada de _Exurion_, las energías negativas inundaron el planeta mágico, y estas hicieron que fuera más rápido el renacimiento de Debonair.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, recuperando el aliento por unos segundos, pensando en lo que había pasado. Mientras se ponía de pie, ella comenzó a sonreír de forma maliciosa, antes de reír a carcajadas, varios relámpagos caían alrededor de su castillo, como escuchando las risas de la mujer de la oscuridad.

"Excelente." Expresó ella, mirando sus manos, viendo como rayos negros danzaban entre sus dedos de uña a uña. "Mi resurrección ha sido mucho antes de lo planeado. Muy bien, entonces mi venganza será más rápida."

La mujer miró hacia arriba, viendo los cielos tormentosos que había sobre el castillo, debido a que el techo del lugar aún no se había reconstruido.

"Puedo sentirlo: una poderosa energía oscura está sobre este planeta… y no es como la oscuridad de los habitantes de _Céfiro_. Me pregunto que será." Comentó para sí misma, no sin antes sonreír de nuevo. "Como sea, eso no evitará que cumpla con mi venganza."

A su mente vinieron varias imágenes de las jóvenes _Magic Knights_, que lucharon contra ella y lograron derrotarla. Al recordar esto, su sangre comenzó a hervir, sintiendo un gran odio por esas tres chicas. Las haría pagar, sea como sea, las haría pagar… lenta y dolorosamente.

"_Magic Knights_… ¡Pronto me vengaré de ustedes tres!" exclamó la mujer, los relámpagos de nuevo cayendo alrededor del castillo, como si escucharan a la reina de la oscuridad reír. "¡Todo _Céfiro_ será mío de nuevo!"

"¿Oh? Parece que era cierto; reviviste…"

La mujer oscura volteó a un lado, hacia la puerta del salón del trono, una puerta tan grande como un edificio de cinco pisos, y que sólo tenía el marco ya que la puerta aún no estaba completa. Oculta en un velo de sombras, otra mujer, ella siendo un poco más bajita que una humana normal, estaba parada en medio de la entrada, no importándole que la otra gigantesca mujer la viera. Debonair no podía ver quien era debido a las sombras… hasta que un relámpago iluminó a la otra mujer en la puerta.

"Luz…" expresó Debonair seriamente, mientras la joven mencionada sonreía maliciosamente.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo…_madre_…"

**Fin del Capítulo 38**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Luego de la batalla contra _Innis_, tomamos un merecido descanso, para poder así recuperar nuestras fuerzas… hasta que algo más se presentó frente a nosotros.

**Lucy H.:** ¿Ah?¿Quién eres tú?

**?: **¡Vengo en nombre de Polaris para acabar con ustedes!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **La tormenta antes de la calma.**_

**Lucy H.: **No puede ser… tú…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong>_ Algo tarde, pero aqui está. ¿Que les pareció? Muchas cosas en este capítulo, con la llegada de otros aliados y explicaciónes, en especial lo de Luz (eso es nuevo).

Al parecer la purga de fanfics de esta temporada ya pasó. Si se dieron cuenta (yo no, solo porque leí por ahí), varios fics desaparecieron de fanfiction porque fueron reportados por faltas a las reglas de fanfiction. Cada ciertos años, los administradores despiertan y borran las historias reportadas, y al parecer el domingo pasado o el lunes fue que ocurrió la purga de Fanfiction 2012 (la pasada fue creo en 2006 o 2007). Oh bueno, a esperar a la siguiente purga (dentro de 5 años, quizas)

Por cierto, no creo poder actualizar el otro fin de semana... no digo que no, pero no aseguro que pueda subirlo. En todo caso, nos veríamos hasta dentro de 2 semanas.

Sin más que decir... Nos vemos =)

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	40. Cap 39: La tormenta antes de la calma

**_24/JUN/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Los jóvenes guerreros se enfrentaron a la fuerza del _Avatar_ _Innis_, el último enemigo que había en el campo de batalla. La lucha fue dura, pero los guerreros pudieron librarla bien… por unos momentos, antes de que _Innis_ creara ilusiones de ella misma, que peleaban por ella y no recibían daño.

Luego de algunos momentos en el que nuestros héroes no pudieron hacerle frente a tanta ilusión que se les aparecía a cada momento, llegaron sus salvadores de los planetas vecinos de _Céfiro:_ _Great Sanyun_ de _Farhen_, los _Djinns Rakoon_ y _Rasheen_ de _Cizeta_, y el _GTO_ de _Autozam_, llegaron a ayudarles a los héroes en la batalla. Incluso esto era insuficiente para pelear contra _Innis_.

Kite era el único que podía ver a la verdadera _Innis_ y realizó un plan, uno que terminó en él lanzándole un _Data Drain_ de lleno, retirando el _AIDA_ del cuerpo de Atoli y liberándola de su control. Ahora, con la batalla terminada, los jóvenes guerreros regresan al castillo para un merecido descanso.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 39: <em>_La tormenta antes de la calma._**

_Planeta: Exurion_

_-Castillo Oscuro, 3:00 P.M.- _

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Decir que Polaris estaba furiosa era poco… muy poco.

Los _Phantom Knights_ que estaban en el salón tuvieron que retirarse momentáneamente, debido a que no querían que la emperatriz de la oscuridad los usara como sacos de boxeo… no, no es cierto… no querían que los usara como blancos de tiro. El aura oscura de la mujer se iba incrementando más y más, luego de ver el resultado de la batalla.

_'¡Malditos entrometidos!'_ pensó Polaris, tratando de calmarse a sí misma. _'¡Debí haber eliminado a los habitantes de Autozam, Cizeta y Farhen cuando podía!… ¡pero NO!¡**Tuve** que dejarlos ir para que, según yo, sintieran el terror y la desesperación de saber que sus hogares habían sido destruidos y de que no tenían escapatoria!¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?'_

La batalla en _Céfiro_ había terminado por ahora… y ninguno de los héroes había muerto, a pesar del plan de Polaris de cansarlos y de matarlos a todos con _Innis_. No sólo eso; Kite liberó a Atoli del control del _AIDA_ y ahora la llevan al castillo. Normalmente estaría feliz porque uno de sus _Phantom Knights_ entraría en el castillo, protegido ahora por esa barrera. Pero Atoli era la única que Polaris NO quería que fuera al castillo.

Intentó tranquilizarse, pero la situación no le favorecía: esa _Harvest Cleric_ llamada Atoli no le era leal. De hecho, creo que sólo le servía porque Haseo estaba sirviéndola… de muy mala gana, claro está. La lealtad de Atoli estaba en Haseo y no en ella, lo cual hace difícil la situación. Polaris estaba consciente de varias cosas, entre ellas los intentos de Atoli por liberar a Haseo de la influencia de Polaris cada vez que llegaban a invadir un nuevo mundo. Esa era la razón principal por la que Polaris **_nunca_** mandaba a Atoli en una misión… claro, hasta ahora, que infectó a la chica de cabello rubio con _AIDA_, en un intento por que ella la obedeciera. Pero ciertos factores se pusieron en su contra.

El dejar vivo a Kite cuando ella le quitó su _Avatar_, el dejar ir a los habitantes de _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhen_, el no mandar más guerreros a la batalla, el no contar con que llegarían más refuerzos… todos esos pequeños detalles habían hecho que el plan que ella tenía para matar a las _Magic Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_ fallara… y sabía que era su culpa.

Pero entonces, sonrió, porque, si bien Atoli había fallado en acabarlos, aún le quedaba el plan C… y esperaba que funcionara. En cualquier momento se llevaría a cabo.

"Parece que tendré que esperar un poco…" dijo Polaris, pesando por un momento, para luego tener una idea. "No puedo hacer nada más que esperar ese otro resultado…"

En eso, las puertas del salón se abrieron con violencia, siendo empujadas bruscamente por alguien que intentaba entrar. Polaris, sin asustarse por esto, vio a quien había abierto las puertas, mirándolo con algo de desgano.

"Oh… eres tú, niño."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _180-Terror of Death- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Frente a la puerta, estaba Haseo, _The Terror of Death_, en persona, con una cara de pocos amigos; sus rojizos ojos brillaban amenazadoramente y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, mostrando sus extrañamente grandes caninos.

"¿Dónde está Atoli?" preguntó el joven con furia, no importándole a quien le estaba gritando.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Polaris, fingiendo inocencia, algo que a Haseo le enfadaba… y mucho.

"¡No juegues conmigo!¿Donde está ella?" Expresó el muchacho, alzando la voz tanto que parecía un rugido, demostrando el enfado que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que sé donde está?"

"No puedo sentir su presencia en el castillo; es la única presencia, además de la de Yata, que no puedo detectar aquí. ¡¿Dónde está?"

"Ya veo… quizás debas ver esto."

Polaris le señaló que entrase al salón, las puertas cerrándose lentamente cuando el joven de cabello blanco daba unos pasos hacia delante. De pronto, la pantalla mágica del salón de Polaris se encendió, y mostraba escenas de lo que había pasado en _Céfiro_: la batalla entre _Innis_ y los demás guerreros… claro, sin incluir escenas que mostraran a Atoli o a _Innis_ poseídas por _AIDA_.

"¿Qué rayos está haciendo?" preguntó Haseo con enfado, viendo esas imágenes alteradas por la mujer de negro.

"Le ordené que fuera a la batalla después de mandar a los demás." Contestó Polaris, haciendo que él volteara a verla con sorpresa y furia. "Así, ella sola podría vencer a los protectores de _Céfiro_ ya que estén cansados."

"¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?" preguntó el _Epitaph User_, no importándole que la mujer delante de ella pudiera matarlo con sólo pensarlo. "¡Atoli no es una guerrera!¡¿En que estabas pen…?"

"Ella se ofreció." Interrumpió la emperatriz, mintiéndole al joven enfrente. "Ella quería ir, diciendo algo de que era hora de que hiciera algo… algo por ti."

"¡¿Qué?"

"No lo sé, no la entiendo de verdad: dijo que quería hacerte feliz o algo así. No me interesa, sólo me interesó que ella fuera a pelear… pero…"

Con un movimiento de su brazo, Polaris le mostró a Haseo el final de la batalla, cuando Kite lanzó su _Data Drain_ a _Innis_. Esto hizo que el corazón de Haseo se detuviera por unos segundos; él sabía lo que podía hacer el _Data Drain_ a otro ser vivo, y esto avivó más el odio que sentía por el chico de naranja.

"¡_Tri-Edge_!" exclamó Haseo, apretando sus puños tanto que incluso comenzaron a sangrar. "¡Ese maldito se atrevió a usar el _Data Drain_ contra ella!¡Infeliz!¡Primero Shino, y ahora Atoli!¡No se lo perdonaré!" exclamó con enfado, su aura ardiendo con furia.

"¡Espera y mira, niño! Sigue mirando."

Haseo continuó viendo la grabación, viendo cuando _Innis_ se desvaneció y Atoli comenzó a caer a tierra. Sintió temor, ya que era una caída de gran altura y fácilmente moriría si no invocaba a _Innis_ de nuevo, pero no había forma de que ella despertara luego de un _Data Drain_. Fue entonces cuando vio que otro joven de cabellera rubia sobre un ave celeste, el conocido como Alan, en su forma de _Súper_ _Novan_, logró atrapar a Atoli antes de que ella chocara contra el suelo. Haseo estaba algo aliviado al ver que ese guerrero la había salvado… pero eso significaba otra cosa.

"Está prisionera…"

"Si…" afirmó Polaris, mirando al joven. "Ella ahora es prisionera de los protectores de _Céfiro_. Debemos actuar con cuidado, ya que podrían interrogarla y saber de nosotros y nuestra base."

_'¿Con cuidado?¡Al diablo lo que diga Polaris!'_ pensó Haseo, quien comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del salón, con una mirada de determinación y enfado. Polaris lo vio, levantando una ceja, aunque más o menos sabiendo lo que quería hacer.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó ella con autoridad.

"Iré por Atoli, ¿Algún problema?"

"Claro que sí: no te lo puedo permitir."

"¡Bah!¡Como si me importara lo que dices!¡Iré por ella!" exclamó Haseo, continuando su marcha.

"¡Detente ahora mismo!"

"¡Cállate!¡Haré lo que se me peg…!"

Fue en ese momento en el que Haseo sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, además de sentir su cuerpo paralizado, no pudiendo dar un paso más, por más que lo intentara.

"¡Maldición…!" expresó el joven con enfado, sabiendo exactamente lo que había pasado.

"Ahora escúchame, mocoso." dijo Polaris, empleando su poder psíquico para hacer que Haseo volteara a verla en contra de su voluntad. "Recuerda que aquí yo soy la que manda."

"Maldita…" respondió Haseo. "¡Cuando mate a _Tri-Edge,_ juro que tú serás la siguiente!"

"Sé de tu odio por mí, y me tiene sin cuidado si un día decides matarme." Contestó la emperatriz, elevando a Haseo varios metros en el aire, sólo para azotarlo con fuerza en el piso. "Si vas solo a ese lugar, simplemente te matarían… o te tendrían como prisionero también."

"No me importa… Atoli… ella está-"

"No te preocupes por ella, estúpido. Los protectores de _Céfiro_ no son crueles… de hecho, siempre piensan en los demás. ¿Por qué crees que ese guerrero la salvó?... no la torturaran porque ellos creen que son los buenos. Ella estará bien, ¡Así que deja de preocuparte por algo tan trivial y prepárate!"

Polaris dejó de emplear su poder psíquico en Haseo, permitiendo que el _Epitaph User_ pudiera levantarse. Él miró con odio a Polaris, pero sabía que era cierto lo que dijo ella, así que, por ahora, iba a callarse.

"Ahora, trae a los demás _Phantom Knights._" dijo Polaris, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia. "Creo que los asusté con mi enfado."

Sin responder, Haseo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, acatando la orden, claro, no gustándole en lo más mínimo. Pero, ahora que Atoli estaba de rehén, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para liberarla, y si tenía que seguir a Polaris por un rato más, lo haría. Claro, eso no evitaba que la sangre le hirviera por la furia.

"Estúpida Atoli. ¿Cómo rayos…?¿Por qué demo…?¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?" Preguntó Haseo para sí mismo. "Sólo… sólo haces que sea difícil el cumplir mi promesa."

Haseo pensó nuevamente en esa época de paz que tuvieron, antes de la guerra contra las cuatro galaxias enemigas… justo cuando _Tri-Edge_ mató a Shino. Las últimas palabras de ella aún retumbaban en su mente.

_"Cuida… cuida a mi hermana… Haseo… que ella… sea feliz…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Dream<span>_**

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Cerca del castillo de cristal, 3:10 P.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Los tres _Rune-Gods_ descendían de los cielos, posándose frente a la entrada del castillo de cristal. Una luz emergió del cristal que tenían en su pecho, y de ellas las tres _Magic Knights_ salieron, antes de que los colosos desaparecieran. Las tres chicas, miraron a los _Rune-Gods_ antes de desaparecer, sus armaduras también volviendo a la normalidad, la armadura blanca que siempre usaban, antes de desaparecer también, dejándolas sólo con sus uniformes de escuela.

"¡Ufff!… estuvo cerca." Comentó Marina, llevándose una mano a su hombro derecho, dándose un masaje a sí misma. "Por poco y no lo logramos."

"Tienes razón; casi no la libramos." Dijo Anaís soltando un suspiro. "Fue bueno que nuestros amigos de _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhen_ nos ayudaran en el momento oportuno. De no ser así…"

"Lo sé…" dijo Marina aliviada.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Lucy, preocupada por todos sus compañeros, que se supone deberían estar detrás de ellas.

"Ahí vienen."

En el cielo, flotando dentro de varias burbujas mágicas, se encontraban todos sus compañeros de batallas, siendo Kristal y Amelia las que creaban las burbujas, siendo ayudada por Alan quien le daba algo de energía.

Lucy miró aliviada al ver que estaban todos bien. Se sonrojó un poco, ya que X venía descendiendo hacia ella, lo que la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Sin embargo, rápidamente notó que algo estaba mal, y lo notó más cuando se acercó más a ella.

X estaba dormido…

Cuando los pies del _Hunter_ tocaron el suelo, la burbuja desapareció, y debido a que estaba desmayado, el _Hunter_ comenzó a caer… hacia delante… a Lucy.

"¡¿Ah?" exclamó la pelirroja, viendo que X estaba por caer hacia ella. La joven lo sujetó para evitar que cayera al suelo… pero no se dio cuenta de un tubo de metal que estaba justo a su espalda y, cuando intentó mantener a X levantado, lo pisó, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, con el desmayado X cayendo sobre ella.

Luego de la caída, Lucy se llevó su mano derecha a su nuca, ya que se golpeó con fuerza con el suelo. Ella frotaba su cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie… antes de darse cuenta de una presión en su pecho. La joven bajó la mirada hacia sus pies para ver que era…y su rostro se iluminó de todos los matices de rojo y rosado conocidos por el hombre… y quizás de alguna que otra raza alienígena. ¿La razón? El rostro de X estaba hundido en su pecho… bueno, en el poco que ella tenía.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _159-Mokona- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"E-a-ah… e-e-X…" empezó a decir Lucy, pero ninguna palabra concreta salía de su boca.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Marina con algo de enfado. "¡Sabía que todos nuestros nuevos compañeros eran unos pervertidos!¡Lo supe desde el principio!"

"No creo que sea el caso, Marina." dijo Anaís a su compañera. "Escucha…"

Las tres chicas se callaron y pusieron más atención… y empezaron a escuchar pequeños ronquidos provenientes de X, indicando una cosa…

"¿Está dormido?" preguntó Marina.

"Ha de estar muy cansado." dijo Anaís, sonriendo dulcemente, "Y era de esperarse; el joven X nos estuvo protegiendo mucho en la pelea contra el _Avatar_ blanco. Debió gastar mucha energía."

"No creo que esté cansado… sería el único-"

"Marina… mira allá…"

La guerrera del agua miró al frente y rápidamente sintió una gota de sudor en su nuca. Kristal había llegado a la puerta del castillo, las burbujas rompiéndose al ya no ser necesarias. Marina notó que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros estaban dormidos o desmayados, a excepción del grupo de Yusei, Kristal, Alan y Kite, que estaban recostados en el suelo, aunque aún despiertos.

"Parece que la batalla los agotó…" dijo Anaís.

"¿Y porque a nosotros no?" preguntó Marina.

"Estábamos dentro de los _Rune-Gods._ Es probable que hayamos usado sus energías y por eso no estábamos tan cansadas."

"Oh… espera, creí que ellos tenían energía ilimitada por el _Nova Crystal_ y esas cosas. ¿Por qué están cansados?"

"Tienen energía ilimitada… pero sus cuerpos solo pueden soportar cierta cantidad antes de cansarse demasiado. _Master Raphael _nos lo dijo: no debemos confundir el tener energía ilimitada y el agotamiento físico; tener energía ilimitada no significa que no nos cansemos."

"Oh…"

"Uh… chicas… una mano, por favor…"

Las dos mujeres miraron hacia abajo, para ver a Lucy, aún con su rostro sonrojado y con el desmayado X todavía en su pecho. Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron picadamente, antes de ver a Lucy, quien tragó algo saliva ante esto.

"¿Estás segura de que ya no quieres a X tan cerca?" preguntó Marina con malicia.

Lucy se quedó callada por algunos segundos, pensando esa pregunta y preguntándose qué era lo que quería. Por un lado, le era algo incomodo tener a un hombre en su pecho… si sus hermanos se enteraran, no lo dejarían vivir. Pero por otro… le agradaba… pero aún así sus hermanos lo matarían si se enteraran.

"Ah… bueno… yo…"

"Ah… ¿Interrumpimos algo?"

Las tres chicas miraron a la entrada y vieron a Presea, Caldina y Clef, los tres mirando a las chicas… en especial a Lucy. Caldina, al verla más detenidamente, sonrió con alegría.

"¡Wow, Lucy! No sabía que fueras así de atrevida." Comentó la mujer morena entre risas, provocando de nuevo el sonrojo en la pelirroja.

"¡Ah!¡N-no es lo que crees!" exclamó Lucy, volviéndose por unos segundos en una forma más… chibi, con sus orejas y cola de gato visibles y su rostro sonrojado. Caldina rió ante esto.

"Era sólo una broma, Lucy, no te lo tomes tan… uh… _a pecho_…" comentó, riendo de nuevo, provocando el sonrojo de Lucy. Clef tosió un poco, llamando la atención de todos.

"Creo que todos están muy cansados…" dijo Clef. "Quizás sea bueno mandarlos a sus habitaciones para que descansen hasta mañana."

El hechicero alzó su báculo y todos los jóvenes dormidos comenzaron a brillar. Pronto, todos los que estaban dormidos desaparecieron de la vista de los que no, siendo, según Clef, regresados a sus habitaciones. Lucy por fin pudo ponerse de pie, pero ella se llevó una mano a su pecho… el cual ahora sentía algo frío.

"Me imagino que también estarán cansadas…" dijo Clef. "Vayan a descansar. Luego hablaremos de esto."

"Espere." Dijo Alan. "Quiero hablar un poco con usted."

"De acuerdo, entonces vayamos al salón principal." Expresó el hechicero, caminando hacia la entrada, dejando a Alan pensando en porqué no los transportaba como con el resto del grupo.

Las tres _Magic Knights_, Kite, Kristal, Alan y el grupo de Yusei entraron al castillo de cristal, dirigiéndose al salón del trono. Mientras caminaban, la _Magic Knight_ de fuego recordaba lo que acababa de pasar, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sonrojo en sus mejillas, pensando solo en una cosa…

"Mi querido X…"

De verdad que estaba enamorada de él…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

En el exterior del castillo de _Céfiro_, a unos kilómetros de distancia, dos personas miraban la enorme construcción de cristal, parados sobre una enorme roca, el viento ondeando sus cabellos rojizos y ropas. La mujer miraba el castillo con seriedad, mientras que el hombre sólo sonreía, estando de brazos cruzados.

"Parece ser que muchos quedaron agotados." Expresó el hombre, sonriendo con arrogancia. "¿Qué te parece?¿Podrás entrar al castillo?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió la mujer fríamente. "Y nos conviene ahora, ya que muchos de sus guerreros están agotados luego del combate."

"No será divertido, pero tengo interés en probar mis fuerzas con un _N-Warrior_. Quiero ver que tan fuertes son."

"Esas no son las órdenes de la emperatriz. Si intentas hacer algo que no va con la misión-"

"Polaris quiere absorber este mundo y derrotar a sus defensores. Si me enfrento a ellos y los mato, será bueno para la misión."

"Como sea." Expresó la mujer, extendiendo una mano hacia el frente y haciendo aparecer algo en su mano derecha: una espada algo peculiar…

… porque en realidad era una _Keyblade_.

De pronto, decenas de _Heartless_ emergieron detrás de ellos, todos mirando al castillo de cristal, mientras la mujer bajaba su _Keyblade_ y la colocaba a su lado.

"Vamos."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Han pasado unas tres horas desde el final del combate contra los _Phantom Knights_ y su victoria sobre grupo, que en ese momento era conformado por Alan, Kristal, Kite, las _Magic Knights _y el grupo de Yusei, además de Giru, estaba en el salón del trono, con Alan explicándole a Clef lo que había pasado en _Novaterra_, siendo el hechicero el único de los _Cefirians_ que estaba en el lugar, los demás habiéndose ido a descansar.

"Ya veo." Expresó Clef, sonriendo un poco. "Me alegro que hayan podido traer refuerzos para esta guerra."

"Lo sé." Dijo Alan, frotando su cabeza. "Aunque, a decir verdad, ya somos muchos aquí. A veces no sé con quién estoy hablando."

"Pero no sabemos contra cuantos más nos enfrentaremos. Es por eso que es mejor que haya varios guerreros aquí."

"Y les ayudaremos." Dijo Gulliver con seriedad, dando un paso al frente. "Nos comentaron por lo que están pasando, y haremos lo posible para ayudarles."

"Les agradezco su ayuda. Será necesaria durante esta guerra."

"¡Y con nuestras nuevas técnicas, seremos invencibles!" exclamó Genki con emoción, apretando su puño derecho.

"Quizás no invencibles." Comentó Kallen. "Pero si nos será de ayuda."

"Giru Giru, la probabilidad de victoria aumenta en un cincuenta por ciento, Giru." Comentó el robot, flotando entre las personas.

"¡Así es!" Exclamó Genki con emoción.

"Hablando de técnicas…" empezó Alan, volteando a ver a una de las mujeres. "Amelia, ¿Me podrías decir como rayos es que sabes hacer el _Dragon Slave_?"

"¿Eh?¿Porqué lo preguntas?" preguntó la mencionada, mirando al joven con confusión.

"Porque _Dragon Slave_ es una magia de otra galaxia, _Slayers Galaxy_, y porque se supone que, para hacer ese hechizo, tienes que llamar al poder de un señor oscuro llamado _Shabranigdou_."

"¡¿Eh?" exclamó Amelia con asombro. "¡¿Un señor oscuro?¡_Master Raphael _no me dijo eso!"

"¡¿_Master Raphael_ te enseñó ese hechizo?"

"¡No, no fue eso!¡Es por esto!"

Amelia extendió su brazo izquierdo, flexionándolo un poco para que todos pudieran verlo. Al inicio no parecía nada del otro mundo… pero entonces, algo comenzó a brillar: un círculo carmesí parecía brillar desde el interior del brazo de Amelia, como si algo redondo estuviera dentro.

"¿_Materia_?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Así es." Expresó Amelia, mirando su brazo. "Mientras entrenábamos en la habitación del tiempo, _Master Raphael_ me dio esta _Materia_, y con ella comencé a realizar este hechizo. Tardé un tiempo en aprenderlo, pero al final pude hacerlo. _Master Raphael_ me dijo que me lo daba porque esa _Materia_ era compatible con ciertos individuos en el _Nintenverse_, algo que tiene que ver con su sangre o algo así."

"Debió haber sido mientras entrenaba al resto del grupo durante una semana…" dijo Alan, mirando con seriedad a la voluptuosa chica. "Me preguntó cómo funcionará esa _Materia_. Quizás tenga parte de la esencia de _Shabranigdou_ y por eso funciona…"

"¿Cree que sea malo?"

"No malo… sólo extraño, porque no creí que alguien pudiera hacer hechizos de la serie de _Slayers_." _'Aunque bueno, David de la Royal Magical Library también sabe usar hechizos de la serie de Slayers…'_ pensó Alan un poco… antes de darse cuenta de algo. _'Espera… ¿No significará eso que la galaxia Slayers se fusionó con el Nintenverse? Eso explicaría por qué Amelia existe como reencarnación de Ameria, y el porqué Master Raphael le dijo que sólo algunos individuos podían hacer ese hechizo… aunque no sé qué hubiera pasado con **Lord of Nightmares**, el Guardián de esa galaxia… estoy confundido: le preguntaré a Raphael luego…'_

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Marina, cruzada de brazos. "¿Qué haremos por ahora?"

"Descansar." Expresó Clef. "Han pasado por muchas cosas y acaban de regresar. Seguro que están cansados. Tomen un descanso, mientras nosotros pro-"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Entonces, Clef abrió sus ojos enormemente y cayó al piso, sujetando su pecho donde estaba su corazón. El hechicero sintió un gran dolor, uno que antes había sentido en el pasado. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa y confusión, corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

"¡Guru Clef!" exclamó Marina, ella y sus dos amigas corriendo e hincándose a lado del hechicero. "¿Está bien?¿Que sucede?"

"No puede ser…" expresó el hechicero, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Este dolor… es igual a esa vez…"

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó la Lucy rubia, mirando al hechicero.

"El escudo… ha sido abierto…" expresó, antes de que una explosión sacudiera el lugar.

"¡Peligro, peligro!" Exclamó Giru. "¡Presencias enemigas han invadido el castillo!"

* * *

><p>En una sección del castillo, una pared que separaba el exterior con un pasillo estalló, creando un enorme hueco en este. Dos figuras entraron al pasillo, parándose sobre los escombros de la pared.<p>

"Entramos." Expresó el alto hombre, mirando al interior del castillo. "Fue más fácil de lo que creí."

"Ahora, sólo falta buscar el lugar donde podemos abrir la puerta." Exclamó la mujer de cabellera roja, mirando a ambas direcciones del pasillo, antes de decidirse por una. "Es por allá, lo presiento."

"¿Entonces que esperamos?" dijo el hombre, mientras _Heartless_ empiezan a aparecer del suelo del castillo. "Encárguense de todos aquí."

Con esto dicho, los dos sujetos desaparecieron, usando su velocidad para dirigirse a un lugar en particular, dejando a los _Heartless_ para que hicieran lo suyo. Las criaturas oscuras comenzaban a entrar al castillo por ese agujero en la pared, que también mostraba el agujero que había en el escudo mágico que protege el castillo. Con esta entrada, y el hecho de que nadie dentro del castillo estaba preparado, los _Heartless_ podrían causar gran caos en sus habitantes y devorar a muchos de ellos, por lo que estaban ansiosos por empezar su labor…

… eso fue, claro, antes de que varias ondas de energía verde con forma de media luna hicieron desaparecer a todos los _Heartless_ que había en el pasillo, haciendo que los que estaban afuera miraran a la entrada con más cuidado.

De entre las sombras, caminando por el pasillo, un sujeto se dirigía al agujero en la pared hasta estar justo frente a este, deteniéndose de tal forma que su hombro derecho miraba directamente a dicho agujero. El sujeto no hizo ningún gesto alguno, al ver de reojo a los cientos de _Heartless_ que habían en el lugar.

"Antes de enfrentarme a ellos, tendré que hacerme cargo de ustedes." Expresó el sujeto, sujetando su _Keyblade_ y señalando a los _Heartless_ con ella. "No tomará mucho tiempo…"

* * *

><p>En el cuarto del trono, todos pudieron sentir un par de presencias acercándose rápidamente al lugar, sabiendo de inmediato que habían sido invadidos por alguien, y por el tamaño del aura, era probable que fueran <em>Phantom Knights<em>. Al parecer, la pelea aún no terminaba.

"¡Peligro, peligro!¡Enemigos acercándose al salón, Giru!" Exclamó Giru, rápidamente colocándose detrás de Alan y Kristal.

Entonces, la puerta principal del salón del trono explotó, haciendo que todos los presentes se colocaran en guardia. El humo y polvo cubrió el lugar, haciendo que ninguno de los dos pudiera ver lo que había provocado la explosión… pero si sabían que había sido alguien.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Kite, sacando de inmediato sus espadas, al mismo tiempo que el resto sacaban sus armas respectivas.

"Hehe, parece que este es el lugar."

De entre las nubes de humo y polvo, unas personas comenzaron a emerger, haciendo que todos se colocaran en guardia. Cuando el humo se disipó, pudieron ver quien era: frente a ellos, estaban dos personas: una mujer, aparentemente de veinte años, de cabello largo y pelirrojo, ojos de color café oscuro, y vestía el torso de una armadura de caballero color gris. Debajo de esta armadura parece que usaba una blusa blanca y falda morada oscura. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guanteletes del mismo color de la armadura, y sus piernas cubiertas por unas botas negras.

El otro era un hombre, mucho más alto que incluso Ráfaga, el más alto de _Céfiro_ con un poco más de dos metros. Este sujeto, también pelirrojo y de ojos negros, vestía unos pantalones negros y una gabardina entre amarilla y naranja. Este hombre tenía una mirada llena de maldad, capaz de enfriar el corazón de los guerreros más valientes.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Qué quieren?" preguntó Marina con determinación, sujetando su espada.

"Venimos por ustedes." Respondió la mujer, con igual malicia.

El grupo se colocó en guardia… menos Alan, quien estaba en shock.

"¿Qué pasa, Alan-kun?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"No puede ser…" respondió él para sí mismo, sumamente asombrado. "Ellos **_NO_** pueden estar aquí."

"¿Los conoces?" preguntó Gulliver, sin quitarle la mirada del grupo.

"S-si… ellos son-"

"¿Erza?"

El grupo miró con confusión a Lucy Heartfilia, quien veía con asombro a los recién llegados… en especial a la mujer, quien era en realidad alguien conocida por ella: la llamada _Titania_ de _Fairy Tail_, Erza Scarlet.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

"¿Oh?" preguntó la pelirroja con intriga. "Vaya, Lucy. No sabía que estabas aquí. Que sorpresa."

"E-Erza… ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?" preguntó la _Celestial Mage_, señalando a la que era su amiga. "¡S-se supone que fuiste absorbida por uno de esos portales extraños!"

"Me gustaría charlar, pero no tengo tiempo para eso." Expresó la guerrera, mirando a su amiga con malicia. "Tengo una misión importante de parte de mi emperatriz, Polaris."

"¡¿Q-qué?¿Estás de lado de esa mujer?" preguntó Lucy, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "¡Es imposible!"

"Ha de estar poseída." Comentó Alan, mirando a la Lucy rubia, quien parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando. "Esa es la única opción."

"¡Entonces hay que hallar la forma de sacarla de ese control mental!" exclamó Genki con determinación. "¡Si es amiga de Lucy, es amiga nuestra!"

"No tengo tiempo para esto." Expresó Erza con seriedad. "Vengo por algo… y este es el lugar por donde puedo entrar."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Lucy Shidou, colocándose en guardia.

"Fácil: la corona del _Pillar_."

Clef y las _Magic Knights_ abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Ellos sabían lo que pasaría si esa mujer tomaba ese objeto sagrado. Poco después de que Lucy Shidou fuera elegida como _Pillar_, y de que ella aboliera el sistema de gobierno mágico del planeta, la corona del _Pillar_ regresó a su lugar en el castillo de _Céfiro_, pero con mucho menos poder que antes. Sin embargo, era suficiente como para mantener a _Céfiro_, evitando que cayera en la oscuridad debido a la fuerza de _Exurion_. Sin embargo, si retiraban ese objeto…

"¡No te lo permitiremos!" exclamó Marina. "¡La corona del _Pillar_ es lo que mantiene a este mundo a salvo!¡No dejaremos que la tomes!"

"¡Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, y ustedes no podrán detenerme!" exclamó Erza, invocando su arma en su mano derecha…

… sólo que era un arma que nadie se esperaba.

"¿Una _Keyblade_?" preguntó Kristal con asombro. "¿También eres una _N-Warrior_?"

"Si… pero a diferencia de ustedes, yo la uso como debe de ser." Expresó la guerrera, extendiendo la llave hacia arriba. "Y la usaré en este lugar."

"¡N-no lo permitan!" expresó Clef, llamando la atención de todos los héroes. "¡Si ella usa esa _Keyblade_ aquí, podrá abrir el camino hacia la cámara secreta de la corona!"

"¡Exactamente! Eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer."

"¿Cómo sabes del cuarto secreto donde está la corona del _Pillar_?" preguntó Alan.

"Lo vi en la televisión." Respondió Erza, confundiendo al joven.

"¿Lo viste en la…?" preguntó el joven, antes de ver a la Lucy rubia. "¿Tienen televisión en su mundo?"

"Para nada." Respondió la rubia. "No sabía que era hasta que llegamos a _Rayterra_."

"Entonces, Erza fue transportada a otro mundo humano, y debió ver la serie de _Magic Knight Rayearth_ en ese lugar."

"Eres más listo de lo que aparentas." Expresó Erza, levantando su _Keyblade_ al aire. "Este es el lugar… ¡Aquí es donde puedo abrir la puerta a donde está la corona!"

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Clef, mirando la llave de la chica. "Si ella usa esa _Keyblade_ aquí…"

"¡Podré ir a donde está la corona!"

"¡No te dejaré!" exclamó Kite, lanzándose hacia donde estaba Erza para atacarla y evitar que pueda ir a donde estaba la corona del _Pillar_.

Sin embargo, el otro sujeto apareció frente a él y lo tomó del rostro, deteniendo sus movimientos.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _124-A Powerful Enemy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball GT_)

"¿Q-que?"

"Ni lo intentes, muchacho." Expresó el sujeto de cabellera roja, sonriendo con malicia. "¡Esto es algo a lo que no debes de interferir!" exclamó, lanzando al chico al otro lado del salón, a la pared que daba a espalda de los demás héroes.

"Encárgate de ellos." Expresó Erza. "Mátalos si es necesario."

"¿Y a tu amiga?" preguntó el sujeto alto.

"Si se interpone, también." Expresó la guerrera, sorprendiendo a la joven rubia. "Te veré luego."

Y con esto, Erza desapareció en una columna de luz, dejando el salón del trono.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Alan con enfado. "¡Debemos detenerla!"

"Como si se los fuera a permitir." Expresó el sujeto de gabardina anaranjada, haciendo tronar sus nudillos. "Primero, tendrás que pasar sobre mí."

"¡Entonces lo haremos!" exclamó Genki, colocándose en guardia.

"Cuidado con él; es muy peligroso." Expresó Alan, advirtiendo a sus amigos.

"¿Quién es él?¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Kallen con seriedad.

"Es un villano de la serie _Slayers_, uno de los cinco subordinados del señor demonio _Ruby Eye Shabranigdo_: _Garv_, el _Demonio Rojo_."

"Vaya, estoy sorprendido." Expresó el sujeto de rojo, sonriendo con malicia. "No creí que mi reputación llegara hasta esta lejana galaxia. Veo que soy más temido de lo que creí."

"¿Y es fuerte?" preguntó Yusei, mirando al joven guerrero del hielo.

"No sabría decirlo." Respondió Alan. "No sé cómo sería el poder de los _Mazokus_ comparados con los _N-Warriors_, pero no lo subestimen: podría ser más fuerte que nosotros."

"¡No te preocupes!" exclamó Amelia, dando un paso al frente y señalando al sujeto. "¡Escucha, villano!¡No importa lo fuerte que seas; el poder de la justicia está de nuestro lado!¡Aquellos que usan sus poderes para la maldad no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros!¡Ríndete!"

El grupo miró a Amelia con algo de pena, algunos con emoción, y otros con indiferencia, habiéndose acostumbrado a las excentricidades de la chica. Sin embargo, el llamado Garv se le quedó mirando con detenimiento, mirándola de arriba a abajo, haciendo que ella lo mirara con extrañes.

"Vaya, eres tú." Expresó Garv, algo sorprendido. "No creí que reencarnarías en esta época. Hace millones de años que no veía a uno de ustedes."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Amelia, muy confundida por lo que él había dicho. "¿De qué está hablando?"

"Eres esa niña llamada Ameria que estaba con Lina Inverse y el resto del grupo y que me derrotó hace millones de años." Comentó Garv, colocándose en guardia. "Pero, a diferencia de aquella vez, soy mucho más fuerte, que incluso podría ganarle al mismo _Shabranigdo_ con una mano atada a mi espalda."

"No entiendo lo que dices…" comentó Amelia, antes de colocarse en guardia. "¡Pero no dejaré que un villano como tu siga haciendo maldades!"

"¡Entonces ven!¡Te demostraré lo débil que eres!"

"¡Está bien!"

Entonces, Amelia se transformó en _Super Novan_, desapareciendo para luego reaparecer frente al demonio Garv, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, uno que él sintió y vio en cámara lenta.

_'¿Pero qué-?'_ pensó él, no viendo a Amelia cuando se movió. _'¡Ella es una-!'_

El golpe fue tan fuerte que mandó a Garv contra la pared, atravesándola junto con otras más, hasta que terminó saliendo del castillo y comenzó a caer a tierra, cientos de metros abajo. Amelia, sin perderlo de vista, corrió por el agujero que dejó el demonio en su camino, saltando por el agujero hacia el exterior, invocando su _Bankai Armor_ en el proceso.

En el salón del trono, el resto del grupo miró a Amelia seguir al llamado _Demonio Rojo_, Alan mirando a sus otros compañeros.

"¡Yusei!" exclamó el joven. "¡Tú y tus compañeros vayan a ayudar a Amelia!¡Kristal, Kite, las _Magic Knights_ y yo nos encargaremos de Erza!¡Giru, también vienes!"

"¡Espera!" exclamó Lucy Heartfilia, mirando a Alan. "¡Ella es mi amiga!¡Debo ir con ella!"

"Amelia también es tu amiga, y creo que necesitará de tu ayuda más que nosotros. Garv me da mala espina, y creo que es más fuerte de lo que nos enseña. Nos encargaremos de Erza nosotros seis, que creo será suficiente."

"Pero…"

"La salvaremos: si está infectada por _AIDA_, Kite puede liberarla."

"B-bueno… si tu lo dices…"

"No te preocupes." Dijo Alan, colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia. "Sé lo importante que es Erza para ti, y no dejaremos que siga haciendo estas maldades. Ayuda a Amelia por ahora."

"… de acuerdo."

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Gulliver. "¡Ayudemos a Amelia!"

Con esto dicho, Yusei y los demás siguieron a su compañera por el agujero, dirigiéndose a ayudarla. Ahora, el resto del grupo se miró fijamente, antes de ver a Clef, el único que los podría ayudar.

"¡Guru Clef!" exclamó Lucy Shidou, mirando al hechicero que estaba adolorido. "¡Llévenos al lugar donde está la corona del Pilar!"

"Haré lo posible." respondió Clef, respirando con dificultad y concentrándose un poco, reuniendo su poder mágico.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Alan con confusión. "Creí que Lucy había abolido el sistema del _Pillar_. ¿Cómo es que existe ahora?"

"Te explico rápido." Dijo Anaís. "Lucy abolió el sistema del _Pillar_, pero eso no hizo desaparecer su magia. Parte de la magia del _Pillar_ fue a toda la gente de _Céfiro_, mientras que otra parte regresó al castillo y tomó de nuevo forma de corona. Desde ahí, la corona sellaba la entrada a otro mundo mágico, que suponemos es el corazón de este mundo, aunque nadie ha visto como es. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que _Exurion_ no puede absorber el corazón de este mundo desde cualquier parte, y tiene que obtener la corona para que pueda hacerlo."

"Tienen que detenerla." Empezó Clef, ya con su energía reunida. "En teoría, con una _Keyblade_ puede abrir la puerta al salón de la corona y tomarla. Si ella logra obtenerla, la puerta al corazón de _Céfiro_ se abrirá, y _Exurion_ podrá devorarlo."

"¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!" exclamó Kristal con determinación.

"No lo hay… ¡Prepárense!"

Y con esto dicho, los seis héroes y el robot desaparecieron del lugar, siendo transportados por la magia de Clef. El hechicero miró hacia la puerta, sabiendo la difícil situación en la que estaban.

"Buena suerte…"

* * *

><p>El grupo apareció en un pasillo, más oscuro que lo habitual, con unas tenues luces iluminando el lugar, dándole una apariencia más tétrica.<p>

"Este es…" dijo Lucy, mirando el lugar. "Este es el lugar donde está la corona del _Pillar_."

"Entonces Erza no debe estar tan lejos." Expresó Alan seriamente. "Sigo sin creer que sea mala…"

"¡Quizás debas empezar a creer!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _190-Erza's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

El grupo entero miró al frente, a uno de los lados del pasillo. Ahí vieron a Erza Scarlet, sujetando su _Keyblade_ firmemente, al parecer esperando a que ellos llegaran. Detrás de ella, a unos diez metros, se podía ver una puerta de metal con varios diseños en ella: era la entrada a la cámara donde estaba la corona del _Pillar_.

"Parece que Garv no pudo retenerlos a todos. Sabía que eso pasaría…" Comentó la mujer caballero, sonriendo con algo de malicia. "Bueno, creo que tendré que matarlos a ustedes."

"¡No te dejaremos!" exclamó Kite, sacando sus espadas. "¡No permitiré que otro mundo más caiga en manos de Polaris!"

"Parece que no entienden la situación: la pelea contra los demás _Phantom Knights_ los dejó sumamente débiles. El plan original de mi señora Polaris era que Atoli los matara… pero al no pasar eso, nos llamó a nosotros como un plan B. Sin embargo, aquellos que están más descansados están enfrentando a Garv, mientras que ustedes, que han gastado todas sus energías, no podrán contra mí."

"¡No creas que eso es suficiente!" exclamó Kristal, invocando la _Balance _y _Sage's Stone Keyblades_ en ambas manos. "¡Aún podemos luchar!"

"¡Y nosotras aún tenemos energías!" exclamó Lucy, también invocando su _Keyblade_. "¡No dejaremos que te robes la corona!"

"Aún con ustedes, _Magic Knights_, que están más descansadas, no podrán vencerme." Expresó Erza, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza, colocándose en guardia rápidamente. "¡Ni lo intenten!"

Erza creó, con un movimiento de su arma, varias ondas de energía de corte carmesí, dirigiéndose a los héroes. Anaís y Kristal unieron sus fuerzas para formar un escudo mágico, protegiéndolos del ataque. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, las ondas de energía pasaron atreves del escudo, pasando justo al lado de los héroes, cortando el suelo, las paredes, y parte de sus ropas en el proceso.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Alan, sujetando la _Chaos Keyblade_ con fuerza. "Es más fuerte de lo que pensé. Debido a lo cansados que estamos, aún si usamos las _Bankai Armors_ y el _Super Novan_, no creo que podamos hacerle frente."

"¿Así que al fin se dan cuenta de que es inútil?" preguntó Erza, sonriendo con malicia. "Bien, así no me molestarán."

"¡Te equivocas!¡Aunque sepamos que es inútil, no dejaremos de pelear!"

"¡Así es!" exclamó Lucy, la _Magic Knight_, con determinación. "¡Aún así pelearemos!"

"Que ridículo." Expresó Erza, burlándose del grupo. "Ustedes no podrán hacerme frente."

"Entonces, quizás yo si…"

Erza miró hacia atrás rápidamente, sintiendo una presencia que antes no estaba, dándose cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella. El grupo entero también miró en esa dirección, viendo de quien se trataba: recargado en la puerta que da a la cámara de la corona, con un pie apoyado en esta, de brazos cruzados y vistiendo una armadura carmesí, estaba uno de los _Maverick Hunters_ legendarios…

"¡Zero!" exclamó Alan con alegría. "¡Qué bueno que llegaste!"

"Parece que llegué a tiempo." Expresó el _Hunter_, mirando hacia el frente, a la mujer pelirroja. "De no haber llegado, quizás ya este mundo hubiera desaparecido."

"¿Otro _N-Warrior_ que intenta bloquear mi camino?" preguntó Erza, sonriendo un poco. "¿Acaso no entienden que están muy cansados luego del combate?"

"Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas: a diferencia de todos los demás, yo acabo de llegar a este planeta, así que estoy más que listo para hacerte frente."

"Quizás tu eres el que no entiendes… ¡No te metas en mi camino!"

Erza dio un corte con su _Keyblade_, creando una poderosa onda de energía carmesí que viajó hacia Zero. Sin embargo, el _Hunter_ se colocó en guardia, colocó su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo e, invocando su _Keyblade_, realizó un corte en el aire, creando una onda de energía esmeralda con su llave, impactando y cancelando el ataque de la guerrera. Los dos espadachines se miraron fijamente, sabiendo con este ataque las habilidades del otro.

"Nada mal, nada mal." Comentó Zero, mirando a la pelirroja. "Parece ser que eres hábil con la espada…"

"Lo mismo digo." Dijo Erza, sonriendo un poco. "Es cierto lo que dices: no estás cansado como los demás."

"Así es… y por eso, te detendré aquí."

"Me parece interesante." Dijo la espadachín, colocándose en guardia. "Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres…"

"El sentimiento es mutuo…"

"¡Cuidado, Zero!" exclamó Alan, llamando la atención del _Hunter_. "¡Ella no sólo es hábil con la espada; también puede cambiar de armaduras y obtener distintas habilidades con ellas!"

"¿Cambiar de armaduras?" preguntó Zero, sonriendo un poco. "Entonces estará bien; ya estoy acostumbrado a luchar contra alguien que cambia de armaduras constantemente." Expresó el _Hunter_, colocándose en guardia, indicándole a ella que se acercara. "¡Ven!"

"¡Te arrepentirás de eso!" exclamó Erza, encarando al _exReploid_.

El aura de los dos comenzó a hacerse presente, demostrando que pelearían enserio desde el inicio. Los dos se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro al mismo tiempo, encontrándose en el centro, sus _Keyblades_ chocando con fuerza…

… dio inicio al enfrentamiento de espadachines…

**Fin del Capítulo 39**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Amelia, Yusei… ustedes seis, tengan cuidado! No sabemos qué tan fuerte sea Garv.

**Garv:** ¡Aún si son _N-Warriors_, no podrán ganarme!¡Ahora soy superior a _Shabranigdu_!¡Este es el poder que conseguí luego de millones de años!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: _**_¡La furia del demonio rojo!¡N-Warriors vs Garv!_**

**Amelia: **¡Tenemos que ir al siguiente nivel!

**Garv:** ¿Oh?... interesante…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em>Saiyan X dice: ¡He vuelto! ... ¿Me extrañaron? XD<br>_

_Como les dije la vez pasada, era probable que no actualizara la semana pasada... y eso hice, no actualizar. Desafortunadamente, creo que cosas así pasarán más seguido (no siempre, pero de vez en cuando). No estoy escribiendo como he querido, y avanzo ya muy poco, a pesar de tener mucho tiempo libre. No es porque ahora dibuje, sino porque hay algo que me detiene al escribir... oh bueno, a ver como le avanzo.  
><em>

_Nuevo cap... ¡Y cosas nuevas! En la version anterior, no segía nada despues de pelear contra Innis, siendo ahora otro día de descanzo. Ahora... aparecen Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail y Garv el Demonio Rojo de la serie de Slayers. A ver que cosas pasan, porque con más personajes, hay más cosas nuevas. Esperen a verlas =P  
><em>

_Sin más que decir, nos vemos el otro fin de semana... Subiré la siguiente parte del Soundtrack despues (A ver si no me la borran).  
><em>

_Y sigan viendo mi DA... ahora subiré ahí las Keyblades que uso en mi fanfic, pero dibujadas y con información nueva (la información que hay en las Keyblades en sprite que subí estará desactualizada; la iinformación en mi pagina de DA es la buena.)  
><em>

_Nos vemos...  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	41. Cap 40: ¡La furia del demonio rojo!

**_02/JUL/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Luego del combate contra _Innis_, el grupo de héroes se fue a descansar, ya que estaban totalmente exhaustos. Sin embargo, Polaris no terminaba su ataque.

Dos figuras aparecieron en el castillo, buscando la corona del pilar para así poder abrir el corazón de _Céfiro_. Los pocos héroes que estaban despiertos les hicieron frente… y Lucy Heartfilia se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que uno de los que los atacaban… era Erza Scarlet, su compañera del gremio de _Fairy Tail_. Erza estaba siendo poseída por el _AIDA_, por lo que trabajaba para Polaris.

El otro sujeto era conocido como _Garv_, el _Demonio Rojo_, uno de los guerreros más poderosos de una galaxia lejana. Amelia lo encaró, y Garv la reconoció de inmediato, ya que ella era igual a otra chica que vivió hace millones de años en la galaxia de Garv: Ameria.

Erza huyó al lugar donde estaba la corona del pilar, dejando a Garv a enfrentarse al grupo. Amelia sacó a Garv del castillo, haciéndole frente, con el grupo de Yusei de cerca. Mientras, Alan, Kristal, Kite y las tres _Magic Knights_ siguieron a Erza, pero no podían detenerla debido a lo cansados que estaban. Fue en ese momento en el que Zero regresó de _Novaterra_, y encaró a Erza a un combate de espadas.

Con los héroes cansados y pocos de ellos aún peleando, ¿podrán Garv y Erza hacerse con el corazón de _Céfiro_?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 40: ¡La furia del demonio rojo!<em>**

**_¡__N-Warriors vs Garv!_**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

La batalla por _Céfiro_ continuaba…

En el exterior del castillo de _Céfiro_, Amelia, en su forma súper y con su armadura, peleaba a puño limpio contra el llamado _Demonio Rojo_, Garv, luego de haberlo sorprendido y sacado del castillo con sus poderes. Amelia dio una poderosa patada con su pierna derecha, pero el sujeto sólo levantó su brazo izquierdo y bloqueó el ataque, con lo que parecía ser algo de facilidad. Él sujetó la pierna de la chica para azotarla contra el suelo, pero ella logró patearle el rostro con su otra pierna, lo cual hizo que la liberara.

Ella tocó tierra y se impulsó hacia adelante, lanzándose contra Garv, quien se había recuperado de la patada. Amelia comenzó a dar varios puñetazos a gran velocidad, pero eran bloqueados por el demonio humano, quien parecía estarse burlando. Luego, él dio un golpe con su brazo derecho, uno que Amelia esquivó, pasando sobre el brazo de su enemigo, usando la cabeza de Garv como banquillo con sus manos para girar y quedar detrás de él. Al estar detrás de su enemigo, Amelia le dio una patada a la cabeza, dándole de lleno en la mejilla y oído. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el ataque pareció no tener el efecto deseado, por lo que saltó hacia atrás para mantener distancia entre ella y él.

"Vaya, vaya… que interesante." Expresó Garv, moviendo su cuello con tal de hacerlo tronar. "Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que eras antes; esa patada, hace millones de años, podría haberme causado gran dolor, y quizás hasta me hubieras dejado inconsciente." Dijo, dándose la vuelta y encarando a la joven. "Pero ahora, ni eso me hace daño. A pesar de que eres una _N-Warrior_, tus poderes no son suficientes para vencerme."

"¡Es que aún no lo intento!" exclamó Amelia, invocando una flama en su mano derecha. "_¡FIRA!_"

La bola de fuego impactó en Garv, creando una gran explosión que levantó una gran cantidad de humo. Al inicio, no se veía nada… hasta que Garv emergió de la nube de polvo, caminando algo rápido hacia Amelia. En respuesta, ella comenzó a lanzar varias esferas de fuego, impactando en el demonio y creando más y más explosiones y humo… que se iba acercando más y más a ella. Llegó un momento en el que el humo estaba casi frente a ella, que una mano emergió de la nube y la tomó por la cabeza, levantándola del suelo.

"¿Qué?¿Es todo?" preguntó Garv, soltando una carcajada. "Ahora usas hechizos de la galaxia de los _N-Warriors… _es lógico, ya que la mayoría de los hechizos de nuestra galaxia se han perdido. Aunque seas una _N-Warrior_, no puedes hacerme nada. ¡Eres una basura!"

Entonces, Garv le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Amelia en el rostro, mandándola a volar hacia el frente, al ras del suelo. Luego de unos segundos, Garv desapareció, apareciendo en el trayecto que Amelia había tomado, saltando hacia atrás y dando una maroma, pateando a la chica en el proceso y mandándola hacia arriba. El demonio tocó el suelo de nuevo y, al ver a la joven volando hacia arriba, saltó hacia ella, dispuesto a continuarla atacando.

Amelia sintió gran dolor en su cuerpo, sus ojos volviéndose blancos por unos segundos. La fuerza de Garv superaba por mucho a la de ella, aunque estuviera transformada en _Super Novan_. Si seguía así, ella podría morir.

Entonces, Garv aparece sobre ella y le da un poderoso golpe en el estómago con ambas manos, uno que la manda hacia abajo rápidamente, cayendo varios metros en pocos segundos. Ella cae al suelo y rebota por la fuerza del impacto, quedando a unos metros en el aire, sintiendo como el aire, y algo de sangre, salía de su boca. Garv aprovechó esto y apareció frente a Amelia, dándole una patada que la mandó de nuevo a volar, esta vez al ras del suelo. La joven, luego de unos metros, comenzó a chocar contra el suelo, dando varias vueltas en este, hasta que se estrelló contra una roca, quedando ella sentada, recargada en la roca. Respiraba con dificultad, puesto que los golpes que recibió eran bastante fuertes, tanto que creía que su armadura no le estaba dando protección alguna… cuando en realidad, de no tenerla, habría muerto con los primeros dos ataques.

A unos cien metros de ahí, Garv miró a la joven y formó una esfera de energía en su mano derecha, una que se convirtió en llamas. Tenía pensado acabar con el combate de una vez por todas.

"¡Toma esto!_¡GARV FIRE!_"

De la mano de Garv, salió una poderosa bola de fuego, tan grande y caliente que el piso debajo de esta se convertía en roca fundida. El ataque viajó rápidamente hacia Amelia, quien no podía levantarse debido al dolor, y porque sentía sus piernas dormidas, y no tenía la energía como para resistir el ataque que venía de frente. Elevó su aura y la concentró en sus brazos, cubriéndose con ellos para tratar de resistir el ataque de alguna forma. La bola de fuego estaba ya muy cerca de ella, cuando…

"_¡SHOOTING SONIC!"_

_"¡MOCHII CANNON!_"

Dos ataques, provenientes de detrás de la enorme roca, viajaron hacia delante y se encontraron de frente con la bola de fuego, chocando al mismo tiempo con ella y haciéndola estallar. El demonio rojo miró esto, la nube de humo evitando que viera a Amelia. Cuando la nube se disipó, se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba sola: sus amigos habían llegado para salvarla, con Yusei y Genki frente a ella, Lucy y Kallen a lado de ella, viendo que si estaba bien, y Gulliver parado sobre la roca donde ella estaba recargada. Cada uno de ellos estaba usando una armadura; la _Bankai Armor_ de sus respectivas _Keyblades_.

"¿Estás bien, Amelia?" preguntó Yusei, sin quitarle la vista a su enemigo, sujetando su _Keyblade _firmemente.

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió ella, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, siendo ayudada por las dos chicas que estaban a su lado. "Gracias, señor Yusei…"

"¡Eso te pasa por precipitarte y pelear contra él sin nuestra ayuda!" expresó Lucy, la _Celestial Mage_, con algo de enfado. "¿Qué hubieras hecho si él hubiera sido más serio desde el inicio?"

"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar."

"Eso ya no importa." Expresó Gulliver, mirando hacia el frente. "Ahora, tenemos que enfrentarnos a él."

"¿Acaso escuché que se enfrentarían a mi?" preguntó Garv, soltando una gran carcajada. "No me hagan reír: sus poderes son tan pequeños que podría matarlos con un soplido."

"¡Hey!" exclamó Genki, señalando al demonio con su dedo índice. "¡No somos tan débiles como crees!"

"Nosotros también entrenamos junto con Amelia, y nos hemos vuelto más fuertes." Expresó Kallen, mirando al guerrero con seriedad. "No nos subestimes."

"He, son solo basura." Expresó Garv, elevando su aura de forma descomunal. "¡Ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mí!¡Sólo esa chica, Amelia, podría hacerme frente, pero sus poderes no son suficientes!"

"No podemos saber eso hasta no intentarlo." Comentó Yusei, mirando al guerrero con seriedad. "¿No lo crees?"

"¡Jaja!¡Palabras sabias, pero no tiene caso si se enfrentan contra mí!" Exclamó Garv, elevando su aura demoniaca, haciendo temblar el terreno donde estaban. Su aura comenzó a tomar forma de un dragón de dos cabezas, rugiendo a sus espaldas. "¡Acabaré con ustedes!"

Los seis miraron al _Demonio Rojo_ con seriedad, sintiendo su abrumadora aura, tanto que la gravedad del lugar parecía incrementarse de forma considerable.

"Rayos. Es más fuerte de lo que pensé." Comentó Gulliver con seriedad. "¿Podremos contra él?"

"Ni idea." Comentó Kallen, igual de seria. "Sus poderes están arriba de los de nosotros."

"¡Vamos, muchachos!¡No nos rindamos!" Exclamó Lucy con determinación. "¡Si trabajamos juntos, podremos vencerlo!"

"¡Cierto!" Gritó Genki. "¡Podemos vencerlo!¡No hay que perder las esperanzas!"

"Pero necesitamos un plan." Comentó Yusei, antes de mirar a la chica a su lado. "Amelia, tu eres la única que puede pelear a su nivel. Nosotros lo distraeremos mientras tú lo atacas. También serviremos como escudos para ti."

"¡¿Eh?" Cuestionó la chica con confusión y asombro. "¡No pueden hacer eso!¡Yo debería recibir los ataques de él!"

"No, porque nuestros ataques no les harán daño. Sólo tú puedes lastimarlo, por lo que nosotros te protegeremos."

"Pero…"

"Descuida." Comentó Genki, levantando su dedo pulgar. "¡Sabemos cómo cuidarnos!"

"Si, tu encárgate de derrotarlo con todas tus fuerzas." Dijo Kallen, mirando a su amiga.

"Chicos…" empezó Amelia, sintiendo ganas de llorar… antes de mirarlos con determinación. "¡De acuerdo!¡Ayúdenme, amigos!¡Demostrémosle a este sujeto el verdadero poder de la justicia!"

"Y dale otra vez con lo de la justicia…" comentó Gulliver, sonriendo un poco. "Bueno, lo que sea para que nos ayude."

"¡Claro!" Exclamó Amelia, caminando hacia el frente, apuntando a Garv con un dedo acusador. "¡Escucha, demonio!¡No permitiremos que destruyas la paz que hay en este mundo!¡Yo, Amelia, te demostraré lo que el puño de la justicia le hace a los villanos!"

"¡Jaja!¡Igual de histérica que hace milenios!" Expresó Garv, sonriendo con mayor malicia. "¡Ven!¡Te demostraré lo débil que es tu justicia!"

Con esto dicho, el grupo entero se lanzó contra Garv, quien los esperaba ya listo para pelear.

* * *

><p>Dentro del castillo de <em>Céfiro<em>, aquellos guerreros que habían peleado y tenían agotadas sus energías estaban descansando, recuperando sus fuerzas luego del combate. Sin embargo, las presencias de Garv y Erza hicieron que varios de ellos despertaran.

"Ow…" expresó Tai, intentando sentarse en la cama, pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que parecía muy pesado. "¡Rayos!¿Qué fue esa aura?" se preguntó, relajándose un poco, antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse de pie, algo tambaleante. "¿Qué está pasando?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ 003-Magical Mystery_- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_El grito de una persona se escuchó en el lugar, antes de que dicha persona desapareciera en una explosión de humo. Otra persona, una mujer rubia, caía de rodillas, respirando con dificultad, mientras que otra persona, un hombre, con su brazo extendido hacia un lado, la veía de lejos._

_"Esto no está bien." Expresó Alan. "Lucy, tus invocaciones son muy débiles."_

_"No lo entiendo." Expresó la Celestial Mage, mirando a su Keyblade. "Se supone que son las doce llaves doradas, las que invocan a los Celestial Spirits más poderosos."_

_"Puede que en tu mundo sean una fuerza imparable… pero, en el universo, hay seres que pueden superar sus poderes con mucha facilidad, nosotros los N-Warriors somos unos de los tantos que podemos hacerlo."_

_"¿Qué hago? No sé hacer muchas cosas sin mis Celestial Spirits."_

_"Podría enseñarte a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, como lo hacen Amelia y Kallen… pero tu fuerte son las invocaciones. La verdad, no sabría que decirte…"_

_"Deberías disminuir el tiempo que tus invocaciones están en el mundo real."_

_Lucy y Alan voltearon a ver a un lado, viendo que Raphael estaba viéndolos, habiendo aparecido hace rato._

_"Master Raphael." Dijo Alan al ver a su maestro. "¿Donde están los demás?"_

_"Dejé a Yusei y los demás entrenando. Necesitan mucho entrenamiento, porque parece ser que ninguno de ellos podrá transformarse en Super Novans, ya que no piensan en algún sentimiento fuerte necesario para la transformación. Pero estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, podrán transformarse."_

_"Me parece bien…"_

_"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" preguntó Lucy, queriendo regresar a su conversación de las invocaciones, poniéndose de pie en el proceso. "¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que debo disminuir el tiempo de mis invocaciones?"_

_"He visto tus invocaciones, y sé que son Celestial Spirits los que invocas." Expresó Raphael. "Hace cinco mil años, conocí una invocadora como tú, y ella contrarrestaba la debilidad de esos espíritus con el tiempo en el que los mantenía afuera, y su propia aura."_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Lo que ella hacía era invocarlos por un corto periodo de tiempo, unos diez o veinte segundos para realizar un ataque, pelear contra un enemigo para distraerlo mientras alguien más lo atacaba, o para crear un súper ataque. Al reducir el tiempo en el que podían permanecer en este mundo, la energía de la invocación era concentrada en ellos, lo que los hace más fuertes de lo que normalmente serían. Si, aparte de eso, incrementas tu aura y se la otorgas, los poderes de ellos se verán incrementados, y tu no usarás tanta energía."_

_"Es decir…" empezó Alan. "En lugar de tenerlos invocados por toda una batalla, reduces ese tiempo a pocos segundos y concentras más energía en ellos en poco tiempo."_

_"Y lo mejor, es que, si haces eso muy seguido, los espíritus comenzarán a acostumbrarse a eso y poco a poco podrás mantenerlos invocados más tiempo y ellos tendrán el mismo poder elevado. Es probable que, en un futuro, un Celestial Spirit se vuelva tan fuerte como un Super Novan, aún cuando lo dejas invocado por horas."_

_"Suena interesante…"_

_"Pero…" empezó Lucy, bajando la cabeza un poco. "Mis Celestial Spirits tienen una regla: sólo puedo invocarlos ciertos días para pelear. Se supone que hoy puedo invocar a unos de ellos, pero…"_

_"Mira lo que tienes en tus manos." Expresó Raphael._

_La chica, confundida, bajó a ver lo que tenía en sus manos, dándose cuenta de que lo único que tenía era su llave._

_"¿La Keyblade?" preguntó Lucy con confusión._

_"Exacto." Dijo el hechicero. "Nuestras Keyblades están más allá de todo poder o regla de poderes planetarios normales. El hecho de tener una Keyblade nulifica todos los límites de esos contratos, por lo que puedes usarlos cuando quieras."_

_"¿Eh?¡¿De verdad?" Exclamó Lucy con asombro. "Pero… los espíritus son de otro universo…"_

_"Microuniverso, un mundo que está fuertemente enlazado al tuyo y, debido a esto, está sujeto a las reglas de tu mundo."_

_"Oh… Entonces, con esta llave…"_

_"Una Keyblade es la llave entre llaves. Una Celestial Mage que tenga una Keyblade tiene la habilidad de tener todos los Celestial Spirits a su disposición… claro, siempre y cuando tengas sus llaves originales. Claro, cada espíritu tiene aún su libertad, pero ellos pueden ser llamados cuando quieras, ignorando las fechas y leyes establecidas."_

_"¡Vaya!¡Eso no lo sabía!" exclamó Lucy con emoción. "¿Entonces qué hago?"_

_"Te enseñaré como invocarlos de manera correcta." Dijo Raphael, antes de ver al joven. "Alan, ¿Podrías recibir los ataques de Lucy?"_

_"¿Quiere que sea el conejillo de indias?" preguntó Alan con algo de confusión y mucho asombro… antes de encoger los hombros. "Bueno, como sea."_

_"Muy bien… empecemos."_

* * *

><p><em>Una enorme explosión hizo que Alan, convertido en Super Novan, fuera enviado hacia atrás, siendo empujado por una poderosa luz dorada que él estaba deteniendo con sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos, la luz dorada desapareció, y el joven, que volaba por el aire, logró recuperar el control de su vuelo y caer sobre el suelo, casi sin problemas. Al mirar al frente, el joven vio a Lucy y a Raphael, con la mujer sujetando su Keyblade hacia el frente, un círculo de invocación comenzando a desaparecer frente a ella, de forma vertical al suelo.<em>

_"¡Ufff!¡Qué gran diferencia!" exclamó Alan, caminando hacia donde estaban los otros dos. "Antes, él no me podía hacer nada ni en forma normal… pero ahora, hasta necesito transformarme en Super Novan para resistirla."_

_"¡Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba!" exclamó Lucy con emoción. "¡Antes ellos no tenían este poder!"_

_"Ese es el resultado de usar las invocaciones en un corto periodo para un solo ataque, en lugar de permitir que ellos peleen por ti." Dijo Raphael. "Si combinas esto con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, podrás sacar al enemigo de concentración al atacar tu misma y luego usar las invocaciones para rematarlo. Y claro, mientras más fuerte te vuelvas como N-Warrior, ellos se volverán más fuertes cuando tus los invoques, debido al lazo que hay entre ustedes. Ellos no tendrán ese poder si otra Celestial Mage los invoca."_

_"¡Genial!"_

_"Entonces, eso es lo que tienes que hacer." Dijo Alan, caminando hasta ellos, su cabello regresando a la normalidad. "Ahora no dejes solos a tus Celestial Spirits; tú también pelea a su lado."_

_"¡Claro!" exclamó la joven con emoción, queriendo intentar esa nueva forma de pelear._

* * *

><p>"Eso fue lo que aprendí que Alan y <em>Master Raphael<em>." Comentó Lucy, con sus ojos cerrados y con una mano en su pecho. "Y ahora… ¡lo usaré para ayudar a mis amigos!"

Sobre una enorme roca, tan alta que parecía un pilar, la joven invocadora giró su _Keyblade _sobre su cabeza, antes de extender su brazo derecho, la que sujetaba la llave, hacia el frente, creando un circulo de invocación.

"_¡OPEN THE GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!¡TAURUS!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Abajo, el combate continuaba… y no parecía bueno…

Garv sujetó a Yusei y a Genki del cuello, a cada uno con una mano, corriendo por el lugar hasta encontrarse con una enorme roca frente a él. El _Demonio Rojo_ sonrió, estampando a los dos _N-Warriors_ contra la roca, incrustándolos profundamente en esta. La roca se estremeció, antes de derrumbarse por completo sobre los dos héroes, mientras Garv veía desde afuera, sonriendo con arrogancia. Entonces, él tuvo que voltear a su derecha, sintiendo algo acercarse a él rápidamente, por lo que sacó su espada y se defendió con ella de un poderoso golpe de lo que parecía ser un hacha.

Garv miró a su oponente… dándose cuenta de que era una especie de toro humano, un minotauro, el que sujetaba el hacha, y al parecer mirándolo con enfado.

"¿Quién eres tú? No te había visto." Preguntó Garv con interés.

"¡Moooo!¡Yo soy Taurus!¡Y vengo aquí a proteger los bellos pechos de Lucy!" Exclamó el toro, empujando a Garv hacia atrás con su pura fuerza física, sorprendiendo al demonio.

"¡Ja! Ya veo, eres una especie de invocación, y supongo que esa Lucy es tu invocadora… interesante, ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!"

Sin decir más, Taurus se lanzó contra Garv, sujetando su enorme hacha y haciéndola girar entre sus manos con facilidad, dando un poderoso golpe con esta… aunque Garv la bloqueó con su espada, con cierta dificultad.

"Tu ataque es bueno…" Expresó Garv con malicia. "¡Pero qué tal tu defensa!"

Apenas terminó de decir eso, Garv realizó un movimiento con su espada que despojó a Taurus de su hacha, dejándolo indefenso al ataque. El demonio rojo lo atacó con su espada, pero Taurus logró evitarla… aunque no la patada que venía detrás de ella, mismo que lo mandó a volar algunos metros en el aire… antes de que desapareciera en medio de una explosión de humo, su invocación siendo cancelada por Lucy a lo lejos.

"¿Eh?" Se preguntó Garv con confusión. "¿Acaso eso fue todo? Eres más débil de lo que pensé… meh, como sea."

Con Taurus fuera del camino, el demonio volteó de nuevo a la roca donde estaban aún Yusei y Genki atrapados. Levantó su mano derecha, reuniendo fuego en esta, apuntando a las rocas.

"Ahora si… ¡Desaparezcan!"

"¡No lo permitiré!"

Garv alzó la vista, antes de cancelar su hechizo de fuego y llevar su mano al mango de su espada, sacándola de su funda y usarla para defenderse del golpe de una _Keyblade_, un golpe bastante fuerte. Se trataba de Amelia, vistiendo su armadura de _Zerkom_ y transformada en _Super Novan_, quien descendía del cielo luego de un salto alto, cayendo sobre Garv y queriendo cortarlo con su llave. Al ver que su ataque fue bloqueado, Amelia dio una patada con su pierna derecha, mismo que fue bloqueado por el antebrazo izquierdo del demonio rojo.

Amelia saltó hacia atrás luego del ataque, cayendo al suelo sobre sus piernas, su llave rodeada de electricidad celeste, apuntándola contra el demonio.

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

El ataque eléctrico salió de la llave hacia Garv, quien usó su espada para bloquear el ataque y, para sorpresa de la chica, absorber la electricidad en su espada, energizándola.

"¡Esto es tuyo!" exclamó Garv, dando un corte con su espada, liberando el ataque eléctrico hacia la chica.

Amelia saltó para evitar el ataque, que se estrelló debajo de sus pies. Sin embargo, esto la dejó a merced de Garv, quien apareció detrás de ella y la pateó en la espalda, lanzándola lejos del lugar. Garv tocó el suelo de nuevo, orgulloso de su trabajo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien ya estaba por atacarlo.

"¡Ahora es mi turno!" exclamó Gulliver, concentrando sus energías en su guante dorado en su mano izquierda, reuniendo gran cantidad de energía mágica. "Vamos… ven…¡Ven!" exclamó él, y como si escuchara su llamado, su brazo comenzó a rodearse de un aura roja. "¡Aquí está!_¡EAGLE MINDER!_"

Dando un golpe con su puño izquierdo, Gulliver liberó del guante una ráfaga de energía, que viajó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Garv. El demonio rojo vio venir el ataque mágico, y se preparó para recibirlo… cuando, de pronto, el rayo de energía comenzó a cambiar de forma, tomando la apariencia de un hombre ave verde.

"¿Pero qué-?" preguntó Garv, antes de tener que defenderse.

Ese, era un _Minder_, una de las criaturas del mundo de Gulliver; extraños seres con poderes mágicos, son similares a las invocaciones de Lucy Heartfilia, aunque estas no parecían hablar. Gracias al entrenamiento de Raphael y Alan, los poderes de estas invocaciones se incrementaron.

El llamado _Eagle Minder_ apareció y se acercó a Garv, y comenzó a atacarlo con una lluvia de puñetazos, tan rápidas como las de un _Super Novan_. El _Minder_ comenzó a atacar, pero Garv usaba su espada para bloquear todos los ataques que este le hacía.

"¡Interesante!" exclamó Garv con malicia. "¡Pero no podrás vencerme con esto!" gritó, dando un corte con su espada, golpeando al espíritu de lleno, aunque no cortándolo sino haciéndolo desaparecer. "¡Intenta algo más, chico!"

"¿Qué te parece esto?" cuestionó Gulliver, reuniendo más energía en su puño izquierdo. "¡Ven, ven, ven!_¡SONIC MINDER!_"

Del puño de Gulliver, otro rayo de energía se liberó, y de este emergió otra criatura: esta tenía forma humana, pero también tenía unos rasgos de murciélago, como sus alas y la máscara que usaba. Volaba como si fuera _Superman_, pero, de las muñecas de sus puños, lo que parecía ser viento giraba a gran velocidad, provocando que el aire a su alrededor girara igual y formara un tornado a su alrededor, las ráfagas de aire siendo tan poderosas que podrían cortar hasta el metal.

Garv sonrió al verlo venir, y usó su espada para bloquear la embestida del espíritu, bloqueando sus vientos cortantes, aunque empujándolo hacia atrás. Garv lo golpeó de nuevo con su espada, desviando a la criatura, quien comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de él, antes de volver a atacarlo.

Abajo, Gulliver sonrió, puesto que su _Sonic Minder_ estaba distrayendo a Garv lo suficiente, por lo que se preparó para lo que sigue. Reuniendo más energía en su puño izquierdo, el joven liberó otro ataque.

"_¡AX MINDER!_"

Otro rayo de energía se liberó del puño de Gulliver, esta vez formando a otro ser azul, con grandes hombreras y hachas en lugar de manos. La nueva criatura viajó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Garv, quien acababa de golpear al _Sonic Minder_ con el que estaba luchando. El demonio rojo sintió a la otra criatura acercarse, por lo que se volteó para verlo acercarse y encarándolo. Su espada chocó contra el arma/brazo de su enemigo, probando las fuerzas de ambos. Así permanecieron por unos segundos, cuando, de pronto, Garv empujó con todas sus fuerzas, cortando el brazo derecho de la criatura, quien soltó un gemido de dolor, antes de desaparecer.

"¡Aún no es suficiente!" exclamó Garv, mirando a Gulliver, apuntándole con su mano derecha y formando una bola de fuego en ella. "¡Con esto no podrás vencerme!_¡GARV FIRE!_"

Gulliver levantó su _Keyblade_, usándola como escudo contra la enorme bola de fuego, que chocó y estalló frente a él al momento del impacto, causándole grandes heridas al joven.

Garv sonrió al ver esto, pero esta sonrisa cambió cuando otra persona, esta vez siendo Kallen, apareció frente a él y lo golpeó en el rostro con su puño derecho, antes de darle una patada en la cara y hacerlo retroceder, soltando su espada en el proceso.

Al igual que Amelia, Kallen también era más experimentada a combates cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque a diferencia de la otra chica, ella se inclinaba más a los ataques físicos que a los de energía, siendo en si más similar a Mimi, mientras Amelia era más similar a Kristal; usando magia junto con ataques físicos.

Kallen tocó el suelo y comenzó a concentrar energía en su puño derecho, la parte de la armadura de esa área siendo muy distinta a la del lado izquierdo y cambiando de apariencia, como si fuera una mano robótica. Ella reunió energía carmesí, antes de extender su brazo hacia el frente, la palma de su mano casi tocando el cuerpo de Garv.

"_¡RADIANT WAVE DISK!_"

La joven liberó una gran cantidad de energía, misma que engulló a su enemigo, creando una gran explosión frente a ella, quien permaneció en el mismo lugar. El polvo bloqueó el lugar donde estaba el sujeto, evitando que ella pudiera ver lo que pasó con él.

Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se disipó, una mano estaba justo frente a la mano de Kallen, la que había liberado el ataque; se trataba de Garv, quien detuvo el ataque de la joven con suma facilidad. Ella abrió sus ojos enormemente, no creyendo lo que pasaba, mientras Garv sonreía de forma maliciosa, antes de usar la mano que detuvo el ataque y sujetar a Kallen de la cabeza, apretando el cráneo de la joven. Ella comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su enemigo, usando su _Keyblade_ para golpearlo, pero sin éxito.

"¿Es esta toda la fuerza de los _N-Warriors_?" preguntó Garv con malicia. "Si bien son capaces de derrotar al antiguo señor oscuro de mi mundo, _Shabranidgu_, ¡No son capaces de vencerme!"

"¿En serio?"

De pronto, una figura apareció y pateó la mano de Garv, justo donde estaba su muñeca, con la punta del pie, causando que el demonio rojo soltara a Kallen y gritara de dolor, antes de que dicha figura soltara un resplandor dorado en el rostro del enemigo, mandándolo hacia atrás. Kallen cayó al suelo, viendo a la persona que la había salvado: un hombre de cabello anaranjado y que usaba un traje de vestir o tuxedo, además de tener unos lentes oscuros. Al mismo tiempo, Lucy Heartfilia corrió y se hincó a lado de su compañera.

"¿Estás bien, Kallen?" preguntó Lucy.

"Si, gracias a ti…" respondió la joven, sonriéndole a su amiga.

"No: gracias a él." Expresó la _Celestial Mage_, mirando al sujeto frente a ellas: uno de sus _Celestial Spirits_. "Gracias, Leo."

"Para servirte." Expresó el sujeto, uno de los doce _Celestial Spirits_ más poderosos; _Leo the Lion_, antes de desaparecer, regresando a su dimensión. "Llámame cuando necesites."

"Claro… y se me hace que pronto te usaré de nuevo." Dijo Lucy, mirando hacia el frente, viendo que Garv se estaba poniendo de pie, y esta vez con una cara llena de enfado.

"¡Me la pagarás, niña!" exclamó el demonio rojo, expulsando gran parte de su aura, haciendo temblar el mundo entero. "¡Prepárate!"

Garv se lanzó en contra de las dos mujeres, quienes se pusieron de pie y se prepararon para el combate. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, Yusei y Gulliver aparecieron frente a Garv y los dos golpearon hacia el frente, dándole de lleno en el pecho al sujeto de rojo, quien fue empujado hacia atrás por el sorpresivo ataque.

"¡Recuerda que ellas no están solas!" exclamó Gulliver, cayendo justo frente a Lucy y Kallen, con Yusei cayendo justo alado de él.

Garv se estaba reponiendo del ataque de los dos jóvenes, cuando Genki apareció detrás de él y, por detrás, le dio una poderosa patada, dándole en el oído, lo que lo sacó de concentración, lo suficiente como para permitirle a Amelia aparecer frente a Garv y concentrar un hechizo en sus manos, colocándolas justo en el estómago del enemigo.

"_¡BOLT STRIKE!_" exclamó ella, liberando el poderoso ataque eléctrico.

Garv sintió la poderosa descarga en su cuerpo, la esfera eléctrica en su estómago empujándolo hacia atrás varios metros antes de que esta desapareciera. El demonio rojo se llevó sus manos a su estómago, sintiendo gran dolor por el ataque recibido. Alzó la vista, viendo a los seis _N-Warriors_, todos en guardia y dispuestos a seguir el combate, sus auras ardiendo con fuerza, Amelia frente al grupo con el aura más grande y brillante. Sentía que la furia lo llenaba, y que su sangre ardía con sed de venganza…

… pero entonces, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Qué le pasa?¿Porqué se ríe?" preguntó Lucy con confusión.

"¿Habrá perdido la razón?" preguntó Genki, llevándose las manos a la nuca. "Quizás lo golpeamos tan fuerte que se volvió loco."

"No… debe ser algo más." Dijo Yusei, no dejando de ver a su enemigo.

"Que interesante…" expresó Garv, dejando de reír, aunque parecía que aún no paraba de hacerlo. "No creí que ustedes seis me llevaran a este límite. Así que estas son mis fuerzas."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Kallen con seriedad.

"Ahora veo hasta donde llegan mis fuerzas después de todos estos millones de años." Expresó Garv, poniéndose de pie por completo, su aura comenzando a incrementarse. "Y como regalo por dejarme entender esto, los mataré a todos de una forma rápida."

"¡¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Gulliver. "¡No creas que nos dejaremos vencer!"

"Entonces, veamos si pueden resistir esto…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ 034-Evil Reborn_- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

Toda el aura de Garv comenzó a concentrarse en él mismo, antes de ser transferida a su mano derecha, que comenzó a brillar intensamente en un color carmesí. El grupo se colocó en guardia para continuar la lucha… pero, cuando se dieron cuenta de que toda el aura de su enemigo se concentraba en su mano, supieron que estaban en grandes problemas, en especial cuando se dieron cuenta de la pequeña esfera de fuego, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, en la mano del demonio rojo.

"¡Atáquenlo todos!" exclamó Yusei, concentrando todas sus energías en sus manos, extendiéndolas hacia el frente. "_¡SHOOTING SONIC!_"

"_¡RADIATION WAVE CANNON!_" exclamó Kallen, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el frente.

"_¡MOCCHI CANNON!_" gritó Genki, lanzando un cilindro de energía rosado como si fuera un _Hadouken._

"_¡FUSION BOLT!_" gritó Amelia, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y lanzando el ataque eléctrico.

"_¡MAGICAL MIND BLAST!_" expresó Gulliver, reuniendo energía en su guante dorado en su mano izquierda y dando un golpe con él, lanzando un ataque de energía mágica.

"_¡OPEN THE DOOR OF THE LION!¡LEO!_" Exclamó Lucy, nuevamente invocando a uno de sus _Celestial Spirit_ más fuertes, quien apareció justo frente a ella.

"¡Protegeré a Lucy a como dé lugar!" exclamó Leo, concentrando toda su magia en su puño derecho. "_¡REGULUS!_"

Los seis ataques viajaron velozmente hacia Garv, uniéndose en uno solo que giraba rápidamente como un ciclón. El demonio rojo sonrió con arrogancia, no sorprendiéndose por ver los ataques venir.

"¡Veamos si soportan esto!" exclamó Garv, liberando la pequeña esfera de fuego. "_¡GARV FLARE!_"

Una pequeña esfera de fuego salió de las manos de Garv, viajando muy rápidamente hacia los héroes. Esta pequeña esfera chocó de lleno contra el súper ataque de los seis héroes…y pasó algo extraño. La pequeña esfera, al chocar contra el otro ataque, creció a un tamaño descomunal y en muy poco tiempo, pasando de un tamaño similar a una pelota de golf, a una enorme esfera de cinco pisos de alto, la mitad hundiéndose en el suelo.

El calor generado por esta esfera de fuego era abrumador, fundiendo el suelo debajo de este y volviéndolo magma. El ataque de Garv y de los héroes se mantuvo en equilibrio… antes de que, poco a poco, el ataque del demonio rojo comenzara a ganar terreno.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Kallen con algo de temor. "¡Su ataque es más fuerte que el nuestro!"

"¡Y no podemos movernos de aquí, porque si cancelamos nuestros ataques, no podremos evitar esa esfera!" exclamó Gulliver, empleando todas sus fuerzas en su ataque, antes de mirar a la mujer de al lado. "¡Lucy, invoca a otro _Celestial Spirit_ para que nos ayude!"

"¡No puedo!" exclamó la invocadora, sujetando su _Keyblade_ hacia el frente, brillando intensamente. "¡Estoy usando todas mis energías para que _Leo_ pueda seguir atacando y no regrese a su mundo!¡Si intento invocar otro espíritu, _Leo_ desaparecerá y la esfera nos ganará!"

"¡Lo siento, Lucy!" expresó _Leo_, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener su ataque. "¡Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, no tendríamos este problema!"

"No, yo lo siento, porque esta energía que te estoy dando es el límite de mis poderes. Si yo fuera más fuerte, ya lo hubiéramos acabado."

"Lucy…"

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Amelia, bajando la mirada. "Si hubiera hecho el _Dragon Slave_ en lugar de esto…"

"¡¿Pero qué les pasa a todos?" cuestionó Genki con enfado, llamando la atención de todos. "¡No se rindan tan fácilmente!¡Si nos rendimos aquí, será el final!¡Hay que pensar en positivo!"

"¡Genki tiene razón!" Expresó Yusei, siendo el único que no perdió la calma. "¡Podemos vencerlo si todos creemos en ello!¡Vamos a vencerlo!"

"¡Es inútil!" exclamó Garv desde el otro lado, usando sus poderes mentales para empujar la esfera de fuego hacia delante. "¡No tienen el poder necesario para vencerme!"

La esfera de fuego seguía viajando lentamente hacia donde estaban los héroes, quienes seguían usando todas sus fuerzas para tratar de invertir los papeles. El calor que ellos sentían se hacía insoportable con cada momento, y parecía que no tendría final. Garv seguía riendo, sabiendo que ellos no podrían hacer nada con la energía que expulsaban.

"¡Les dije que era inútil!" exclamó el demonio rojo, viendo como la esfera de fuego estaba muy cerca del grupo. "¡Pronto, no quedarán ni cenizas de ustedes!¡No podrán hacer nada para salir de esta!"

"_¡ETHERION BEAM!_"

"_¡SEARING BEAM!_"

De pronto, dos cilindros de energía, uno verde y otro rojo, emergieron de detrás de los héroes, impactando contra la enorme bola de fuego, nivelando el combate. Todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que, sobre una enorme roca a unos diez metros de distancia, estaban Elie y Jenna, ambas sujetando sus _Keyblades_ con ambas manos, y liberando de estas un poderoso ataque cada una.

"¡Elie, Jenna!" Exclamó Yusei con asombro. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"¡Venimos a ayudarlos, claro está!" Exclamó Elie, aplicando todas sus fuerzas a su ataque.

"¡Pero ustedes-!"

"¡También somos _N-Warriors_!" Exclamó Jenna con esfuerzo. "¡También podemos pelear!"

"¡Jaja!¡Es inútil!" Exclamó Garv con emoción y malicia. "¡Yo soy uno de los demonios más poderosos!¡He superado el poder de_ Shabranigdu _desde hace mucho tiempo!¡Ustedes son unos insectos para mí!"

El aura demoniaca de Garv creció aún más, al punto en el que esta comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, al punto en el que Garv era ahora una figura rodeada de aura roja como el fuego, sus ojos volviéndose amarillos lleno de odio. El grupo miró esta transformación, si se le puede llamar así, de Garv, sintiendo su poderosa aura.

"¡Son unas basuras!" Exclamó Garv, ahora envuelto en su poderosa aura. "¡Desaparezcan!"

Garv extendió ambas manos, aplicando mucho más poder a su esfera de fuego, misma que creció de tamaño descomunalmente, siendo ahora de la altura de un edificio de cincuenta pisos, más altos que un rascacielos. El calor que se sentía era impresionante, tanto que el grupo lo sintió aún estando alejados de ella. Jenna lo sentía más, ya que ella era la única que no tenía una _Bankai Armor_, por lo que su cuerpo estaba desprotegido. Afortunadamente, su afinidad como _Mars Adept_ le daba algo de protección al calor, pero incluso eso no era de mucha ayuda.

El ataque de los héroes aún mantenía a raya el poder de Garv, pero era claro que estaban perdiendo la pelea, y que si seguían igual, no quedaría nada de ellos.

"¡Resistan!" Exclamó Yusei, quien sintió que la fuerza del ataque lo empujaba hacia atrás.

"¡Es demasiado fuerte!" Exclamó Genki. "¡No resistiré más!"

"¡No se rindan!" Gritó Amelia, siendo ella la única _Super Novan_ del grupo. "¡Podemos vencerlo!"

Los héroes continuaban atacando con sus poderes a la enorme esfera de fuego de Garv, cuando, de pronto, algunas llamaradas salían de la bola de fuego, incinerando toda roca que tocaban. Afortunadamente, no iban directo a los héroes… pero el poderoso viento y fuerza del ataque seguía empujando a todos hacia atrás… y eso era malo en especial a una persona.

Lucy Heartfilia era la única que no estaba lanzando un ataque hacia delante, colocando todas sus fuerzas en el círculo mágico que había invocado a Leo, y dándole a él todas sus energías. Debido a esto, la fuerza del ataque de Garv la estaba empujando hacia atrás con más fuerza que al resto, y debido a eso, ella tenía que estar agachada para no salir volando… y eso no estaba funcionando.

"¡Noooo!" Expresó Lucy, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás. "¡No aguanto más!"

"¡Resiste!" Exclamó Kallen con temor. "¡Si sales volando, Leo no aguantará mucho tiempo y perderemos!"

"¡No…!¡L-lo siento, chicos!" Exclamó Lucy, sintiendo que estaba siendo levantada del suelo para luego ser arrojada hacia atrás, sabiendo que, debido a esto, sería el fin de todos.

… pero algo la detuvo.

Antes de salir volando, algo detrás de ella la detuvo, evitando que saliera volando. La rubia volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que ese 'algo' era en realidad 'alguien': era Tai Kamiya, usando su _Bankai Armor_ y transformado en _Super Novan_, usando su cuerpo para evitar que ella saliera volando.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _056-Brave Heart (TV Size) _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon_)

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, mirando a la rubia frente a él.

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió Lucy. "Gracias."

"No se den por vencidos todavía." Dijo Tai, caminando hacia delante y asegurándose de que Lucy estuviera detrás de él para que ella no saliera volando. "Aún podemos vencerlo."

"¡Gracias por la ayuda, señor Tai!" Exclamó Amelia con emoción, al ver que otro aliado había llegado.

"No hay de qué." Respondió Tai, mirando con determinación al frente. "Debemos acabar con esto… ¡De una vez por todas!"

Tai elevó su aura, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el frente y abriendo las palmas de sus manos. El símbolo del emblema del valor apareció frente a él como si fuera energía, comenzando a brillar mientras una esfera de fuego se formaba en el centro. Tai concentró todas sus energías en esa esfera, haciéndola más y más poderosa… hasta que la liberó.

"¡Recibe mi nueva técnica!_¡FLARE CANNON!_"

De la figura con el símbolo del valor salió un poderoso cilindro de energía, rodeado de anillos de fuego, viajando velozmente hacia el ataque de Garv. El ataque de Tai chocó contra el del demonio rojo, junto con el resto del grupo y, dado que era el ataque de otro _N-Warrior_ con _Bankai Armor_ y _Super Novan_, este niveló el juego, manteniendo los ataques al mismo nivel. Garv veía esto con asombro… aunque luego sonrió.

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó el demonio rojo. "¡Esto será mejor, ya que así podré demostrar lo fuerte que soy y llenar de terror a sus compañeros!"

"¡Te equivocas!" Exclamó Tai con determinación. "No podrás derrotarnos por una sola razón: ¡No estoy solo!"

"¡Ja!¡Eso es ridículo!¡Aún si el aura de tus amigos te ayuda, no podrán vencerme!"

"Creo que me estás malinterpretando…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si… a lo que me refiero es que: en realidad, no estoy solo."

"¿De qué estás hablan-?"

"¡Bye bye!"

Garv miró hacia atrás con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que había otra persona a sus espaldas, una que no notó acercarse: su gorra verde con una "L" en ella y gran bigote revelaba su identidad: Luigi, quien acababa de poner una mano en la espalda de Garv… y parecía que brillaba ligeramente.

"_¡THUNDER!_"

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Garv, lo que lo sacó de concentración casi de inmediato, haciendo que su poderosa aura roja desapareciera y regresara a la normalidad. Garv, enfadado, volteó hacia atrás y sujetó a Luigi por el cuello, atemorizando al fontanero verde.

"¡Maldito enano!" Exclamó Garv, lanzando a Luigi lejos de ahí. "¡Largo de aquí!"

"¡Wuuaaaaaaa!" Exclamó Luigi al ser arrojado, antes de estrellarse contra una enorme roja e introducirse a ella, los escombros cayendo a su alrededor. "Oooowww…"

"¡Ahora verás, ena-!"

"¡Ahora, todos!"

Garv se dio cuenta de su error: al prestarle atención a Luigi, ignoró por completo al resto de los héroes… y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, ya era demasiado tarde. Tai gritó a todos que dieran todo su poder, y ellos obedecieron, incrementando sus fuerzas de golpe, siendo más que suficiente para empujar a la debilitada, y más pequeña ahora, esfera de fuego de Garv. El demonio rojo vio venir su ataque directo a él, extendiendo sus manos para intentar detenerlo… y logró hacerlo… por unos segundos, antes de que la enorme esfera estallara.

"¡NOOOOO!" Exclamó Garv, mientras la explosión lo engullía.

Una enorme explosión sacudió el lugar, creando una enorme esfera de fuego que engulló todo a veinte kilómetros a la redonda, incluyendo a los héroes, quienes incrementaron sus auras para no salir lastimados. Era como una enorme detonación nuclear, expulsando todo lo que no estuviera afianzado al suelo… incluyendo algunas rocas que si lo estaban. La explosión absorbió incluso al castillo de _Céfiro_, que estaba relativamente cerca.

Pasó el tiempo, y la explosión terminó, dejando en su lugar un enorme cráter de diez kilómetros a la redonda, y una gran nube con forma de hongo que se elevaba por los cielos. El castillo de _Céfiro_ no sufrió daño importante, gracias al escudo protector que aún lo cubría, por lo que la gente en su interior estaba a salvo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _013-Secret of the Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

En el centro del enorme cráter, todo parecía desolación… excepto por el grupo de héroes, quienes usaron sus auras como escudos para protegerse de la explosión, saliendo ilesos del ataque, sus armaduras desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. Todos miraron a todos lados, confundidos por lo que había pasado… pero alegres porque, al parecer, lograron derrotar a su enemigo.

"¿Lo logramos?" preguntó Gulliver con esperanza, mirando la desolación del lugar.

"Eso parece." Respondió Yusei, suspirando un poco. "Parece… que lo logramos."

"¡Qué alivio!" Comentó Lucy, dejándose caer en el suelo, sentada en este. "Gracias, Leo…"

"Por nada, Lucy…" Respondió el _Celestial Spirit_, antes de desvanecerse, regresando a su mundo.

"¡Lo logramos!" Exclamó Amelia con emoción. "¡Derrotamos a ese villano!"

"Y gracias a nosotras." Dijo Elie, quien estaba caminando hacia ellos, con Jenna a su lado. "Si no hubiéramos llegado cuando llegamos, no la cuentan."

"Si, gracias a ustedes logramos derrotarlo." Comentó Kallen, soltando algunos suspiros. "Y de Tai."

"Estuvo cerca." Expresó Jenna, también dejándose caer en el suelo. "Cielos, usé mucha _Psyenergy_. No creo que me quede nada…"

"Entonces regresemos al castillo a descansar." Dijo Tai con alegría. "Yo sigo cansado…"

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó Genki con temor. "¿Dónde está Luigi?"

El grupo se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba uno de ellos, uno que, sin su ayuda, no hubiera sido posible la victoria. Lo buscaron con sus ojos, pero no podían encontrarlo con ellos en esa desolación. ¿Dónde estará?

Entonces, de entre unos escombros, la cabeza de Luigi se asomó, mirando a todos lados, viendo sólo destrucción… y a sus compañeros. El fontanero verde se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos… antes de salir de los escombros y comenzar a bailar.

"¡Yeeeeeeeyyy!¡Go, Luigi!¡Go, Luigi! ¡Go, Luigi!¡Go, Luigi!" Expresó el fontanero, haciendo movimientos de baile y, por último, _break dancing_. "I'm-a Luigi! Number one!"

"¡Ahí está!" Exclamó Kallen, señalando a su derecha. "¡Está vivo!"

"¡Señor Luigi, es usted genial!" exclamó Amelia con emoción.

"Ese sujeto…" Empezó Gulliver. "En lugar de ayudarnos con el ataque, decidió distraer a Garv y darnos una oportunidad, aún arriesgándose a ser asesinado por él o por nuestro ataque."

"Dice que es cobarde, pero la verdad, es muy valiente al hacer eso." Dijo Tai, levantando su dedo pulgar. "¡Hey, Luigi!¡Gracias por la ayuda!¡Es usted el mejor!"

"Yaaahaa! I'm the best!" exclamó Luigi, haciendo la 'V' de la victoria.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo, confundiendo a todos los presentes. Entonces, algo emergió a gran velocidad del suelo, elevándose en el aire antes de caer a tierra pesadamente sobre sus piernas. El grupo se puso en guardia… en especial al darse cuenta de que se trataba de _Garv_, el demonio rojo, con sus ropas destruidas, dejándolo sólo en sus pantalones. Luigi, al ver esto, corrió con pánico hasta estar detrás del grupo, temeroso por su vida, ya que por él es que Garv estaba así.

"¡Rayos!¡Está vivo!" Exclamó Kallen con asombro.

"¡Ese sujeto es inmortal!" Gritó Gulliver, colocándose en guardia y sujetando su _Keyblade _con fuerza. "¡Esos ataques no lo mató!"

"¡Atentos, todos!" Gritó Tai, él y Amelia colocándose frente al grupo, ya que ellos eran los más fuertes. "¡Tengan cuidado!¡No sabemos lo lastimado que está!"

Garv tenía la mirada baja, respirando con dificultad. El ataque de los héroes lo habían lastimado mucho… de hecho, estuvo a punto de morir por ese ataque, sumado a la fuerza de su propio ataque. Estuvo a punto de morir… y por eso, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Eso fue estupendo, niños!" Exclamó Garv, sonriendo con malicia y arrogancia, a pesar de estar lastimado. "Los felicito por tan estupenda pelea. Han lastimado al _Demonio Rojo_. ¡Marquen mis palabras!¡La próxima vez que los vea, los mataré a todos!¡Jajajajaja!" Rió, antes de ser envuelto en llamas y desapareciendo del lugar.

El grupo entero miró esto, confundidos en un inicio, pero alegres de que todo haya terminado.

"¿Se escapó?" preguntó Elie con confusión.

"Si, se escapó." Respondió Lucy, aliviada porque ya no tenía que pelear contra ese sujeto. "Ahora sí, quiero tomar un buen baño caliente y dormir por dos días."

"Estoy agotada." Dijo Jenna. "Y eso que solo llegué a ayudarles con un ataque."

"Es normal, porque gastaste todas tus energías." Comentó Yusei. "Bueno, vayamos al castillo… esto ya terminó…"

"Si…"

Todo había terminado. Garv había escapado luego del combate… pero aún quedaba alguien más.

"No… esto aún no termina…" comentó Tai, antes de comenzar a correr en otra dirección, confundiendo al grupo, quienes no sabían porqué se había ido… hasta que lo recordaron:

… aún quedaba alguien que los estaba atacando.

**Fin del Capítulo 40**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Erza vs Zero… Los dos parecen estar muy parejos. ¿Quién ganará este combate?

**Erza:** Eres un buen oponente, pero esta no es toda mi fuerza. ¡Ahora verás lo que de verdad puedo hacer!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: _**_¡Scarlet vs Crimson! _****_El corazón de dos espadachines._**

**Zero: **Ya veo que eres poderosa… pero puedo hacer lo mismo.

**Kristal:** Zero… tu también…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Disculpen la tardanza. Iba a subir capítulo ayer pero... me dio flojera.  
><em>

_Siempre que subo un capitulo nuevo, primero lo leo por completo para ver si no hay errores de ortografía (se me escapan siempre algunos) o de historia/lógica. Eso se tarda más o menos 2 horas dependiendo si hay error o no (soy lento para leer). Pero el día de ayer... me dio una flojera que ni escribir quería hacer, por eso lo dejé para hoy.  
><em>

_Bueno, el combate continúa. Lucy Heartfilia ahora controla sus espíritus de otra forma: en lugar de invocarlos para que luchen por ella hasta que los derroten, ella ahora los invoca por segundos, atacando desde diferentes direcciones con diferentes invocaciones (aunque eso no se vio aqui). Y como dije, menos tiempo invocados = a más poder, al menos eso es como pienso que funcionaría mejor el poder de Lucy...  
><em>

_Y Luigi haciendole de heroe =P  
><em>

_Ahora, sigue Erza vs Zero... pero no lo verán el proximo fin de semana. Por fuerzas mayores, no podré actualizar este fin de semana sino hasta el otro (no es nada de salud, es cosas familiares), así que tendrán que esperar hasta el Sabado que viene.  
><em>

_Oh, y el soundtrack lo subiré esta semana si puedo, si no hasta la otra.  
><em>

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos...  
><em>

_Sobres.  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	42. Cap 41: ¡Scarlet vs Crimson!

**_22/JUL/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_Saiyan X dice: _**_Soundtrack de este cap en mi profile.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRELUDE THEME:<strong>__ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Amelia peleaba contra Garv con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer ni aún como _Super Novan_ podía hacerle mucho daño. Lucy Heartfilia, Kallen, Yusei, Genki y Gulliver llegaron en su ayuda, y entre los seis se enfrentaron a Garv. Sin embargo, el demonio rojo los superaba, a pesar de que ellos pudieron golpearlo y dejarlo lastimado. Garv decidió atacarlos con su técnica más poderosa, una que ellos tuvieron que resistir.

Luego, Elie y Jenna llegaron en su ayuda, usando sus poderes para soportar el ataque de Garv. Lucy estaba por ser mandada a volar, pero Tai llegó para ayudarla y atacar a Garv con sus poderes. Gracias a Luigi, los héroes soportaron el poder de Garv y lograron derrotarlo, forzando al demonio rojo a escapar.

La pelea parecía haber terminado… pero a lo lejos, otro combate estaba ocurriendo, y Tai fue a ayudar.

La pelea de dos guerreros estaba en su clímax. ¿Qué podría hacer él para ayudar a su compañero?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(_**Soundtrack:**_ _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 41: ¡Scarlet vs Crimson! <em> _El corazón de dos espadachines._**

El último piso del castillo de _Céfiro_ era un lugar especial; era donde el objeto más poderoso de ese planeta, la corona del Pilar, se encontraba, además de la puerta que abría el corazón del planeta, lo que Polaris estaba buscando. Ese lugar del castillo tenía un poderoso campo de energía que evitaba que fuerzas externas entraran al lugar, siendo solo ciertas llaves, y las _Keyblades_, lo único que podía acceder al lugar. Además, las paredes del lugar eran sumamente fuertes, creadas del material _Escudo_, como el resto del castillo, pero aún más concentrado que el resto. El lugar parecía impenetrable… pero había un pequeño problema en la seguridad de este piso…

… estas defensas sólo funcionaban cuando alguien intentaba entrar, no para salir…

De pronto, una gran explosión en la parte superior del castillo sacudió el lugar, las paredes del último piso derrumbándose, demostrando que la defensa de ese lugar era de un solo sentido.

De ese lugar, dos figuras comenzaban a caer en ángulo desde la torre más alta, de más de cinco kilómetros de alto. Se trataban de Erza Scarlet y Zero Omega, quienes continuaban su lucha en el cielo, a pesar de continuar cayendo. Alan, Kristal, Kite y las tres _Magic Knights_ se asomaron por el agujero de la pared, mirando como las dos figuras continuaban descendiendo, continuando su lucha.

Arriba, Alan y los demás veían por el agujero en la pared a los dos guerreros descender a la superficie. Alan apretó los dientes al ver hacia abajo, sólo para ver hacia un lado.

"Giru." Empezó Alan. "Escucha; ve abajo y sigue la pelea entre Erza y Zero de cerca. Si puedes, ayuda a Zero en lo que puedas, y graba todo lo ocurrido. Pero mantente lo suficientemente alejado de ellos para que no te destruyan."

"Entendido, Giru." Expresó el robot, antes de volverse esfera y salir de la torre, siguiendo a los dos guerreros.

"¿Estará bien, Alan-kun?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si, no te preocupes por él. Giru tiene más trucos de lo que aparenta."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música de fondo<strong>__**: **__-_ _191-MMZero theme (Remastered)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero_)

De vuelta en el combate, cayendo desde la cima de la torre principal del castillo de cristal de _Céfiro_, Erza y Zero continuaban, dándose golpes con sus espadas a gran velocidad, o en el caso de Erza, con dos espadas en lugar de su _Keyblade_, mientras Zero si usaba su llave. Erza lo atacaba con sus dos armas, pensando que tendría la ventaja, pero Zero hábilmente las bloqueaba con su _Keyblade_, lo cual frustraba a la guerrera. Ella entonces hizo desaparecer sus espadas e invocó de nuevo su _Keyblade_, dando golpes más fuertes y veloces, tratando de romper la defensa del _Hunter_, pero él no se rendía y bloqueaba, además de contra atacar mientras podía.

No les importaba que continuaran cayendo a su perdición, ahora estando a tres kilómetros sobre la tierra y descendiendo. De hecho, ambos usaban las corrientes de aire para intentar ganar alguna ventaja, al desplazarse de formas que no podrían normalmente, tratando de superarse. Entonces, ambos terminaron en un bloqueo de armas, con Erza abajo, con su espalda encarando a la superficie, mientras que Zero estaba sobre ella, aplicando más fuerza para tratar de mantenerla ahí y que fuera ella la que chocara contra la tierra. Pero entonces, ella sonrió, confundiendo al _Hunter_ un poco, pero no saliendo de su concentración, esperando a ver qué era lo que tenía pensado.

"Espero sepas volar." Comentó Erza, sonriendo con arrogancia. "_¡REEQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOR!_"

De pronto, la armadura de Erza cambió de forma y color, siendo ahora una armadura negra, con grandes hombreras. La parte del tronco de la armadura era bastante reveladora, apenas cubriendo sus pechos, revelando mucho escote y el estómago de la mujer. Tenía una falda de metal bastante larga, pero que no cubría la parte de delante de su cuerpo, su entrepierna siendo cubierta por un par de pantis de metal. Lo más interesante eran dos cosas: el cabello de Erza se recogió mágicamente y ahora tenía cola de caballo, y la armadura venía con un par de alas que parecían de murciélago o dragón. La _Keyblade _cambió, siendo ahora una espada larga, con el mango color morado y negro.

De pronto, Erza, con su nueva armadura, comenzó a forzar el bloqueo, saliendo de este, y usando sus alas para flotar y mantenerse en el aire, mientras Zero pasó de largo, continuando su caída hacia la superficie, a dos kilómetros y medio de distancia. Erza sonrió, viendo como el _Hunter_ caía a su perdición… cuando este, como a unos doscientos metros de distancia de ella, se volteó y comenzó a dar varios cortes con su _Keyblade_, generando decenas de ondas de energía verde de corte hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Erza, antes de comenzar a actuar.

Erza usó su espada para cortar las ondas de energía que venían hacia ella, pero estas venían muy rápido para ella. Continuaba con esto… hasta que una de ellas logró cortar casi la mitad de su ala izquierda.

"¡Maldición!"

Sin esta ala, Erza no podía mantenerse flotando como antes y comenzó a caer al suelo, afortunadamente, aún podía planear, así que caía al suelo de manera controlada. Los ataques de energía también estaban por afectar a otro que no debía afectar.

"¡Giru, Giru!" Exclamó el robot, evitando los cortes que pasaron cerca de él. "Situación peligrosa, Giru, pero debo seguir las ordenes de Alan, Giru." Expresó, siguiendo su descenso.

Zero, por su parte, vio que su ataque había surtido efecto, lastimando a su enemiga. Ahora, tenía que concentrarse en la caída: a diferencia de X, él no tenía una armadura que le permitiera volar, así que tenía que ayudarse con sus habilidades. El suelo se acercaba rápidamente, a un par de metros para ser exactos, por lo que Zero decidió actuar.

"_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

Zero dio un puñetazo hacia abajo, golpeando hacia suelo con su puño izquierdo, que generó una gran cantidad de energía emergiera del piso y lo levantara ligeramente, permitiéndole a Zero poder tocar tierra sano y salvo, aunque el golpe generó un cráter ligeramente grande a su alrededor. Zero abrió y cerró su mano izquierda, recuperando la sensación de esta, antes de voltear y mirar a su oponente… quien acababa de descender a tierra.

"Interesante." Comentó Erza, aún con su armadura negra. "Eres más hábil de lo que pensé."

"Era cierto lo que Alan dijo." Comentó Zero. "Cambias de armaduras. Me pregunto si tendrán las mismas habilidades que las que X usa."

"Eres muy bueno peleando con esa llave." Comentó Erza. "Sin embargo, al parecer esa no es tu arma original, ¿no?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tu forma de pelear… peleas bien con esa llave, pero al parecer limita un poco tus movimientos, como si estuvieras acostumbrado a luchar con un sable en lugar de una llave. Me pregunto si será cierto."

Zero entrecerró sus ojos, mirando atentamente a su oponente. Ese comentario que había hecho ella… era demasiado acertado.

'_Esto indica que no debo confiarme en esta pelea.'_ Pensó Zero. _'Para que ella se haya dado cuenta de mi limite con la Keyblade con solo pelear, algo que sólo X ha notado, indica que es muy hábil. Entonces…'_

"Tienes razón." Expresó Zero. "Sí, soy bueno luchando con la _Keyblade_… pero…" empezó, sonriendo con malicia, mientras levantaba su llave para que Erza la mirara. "… yo peleo mejor con una espada…"

De pronto, y en un destello de luz, la _Keyblade_ de Zero cambió de apariencia… siendo ahora lo que parecía ser el mango de una espada. Entonces, la espada se activó, y una hoja de energía salió de esta.

"_Z-Saber_… mi espada original." Comentó Zero, colocándose en guardia, sujetando su espada laser con ambas manos. "¡Ahora si pelearé en serio!"

"Perfecto… porque esto apenas inicia… ¡Prepárate!_¡REEQUIP: MORNING STAR ARMOR!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _192-Erza vs Erza- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

Erza cambió de armadura otra vez… si es que se le podía decir 'armadura'. El traje de Erza consistía en un leotardo blanco que revelaba sus piernas, en especial una parte de sus muslos, ya que desde la mitad de sus muslos para abajo tenía unas mallas, armadura de tacón alto en sus piernas. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una armadura de metal gris, y sus hombros tenían hombreras grandes y naranjas. Toda su armadura tenía detalles de alas y plumas, y su cabello estaba recogido en dos bollos u _odangos._

Desde lejos, y usando su cámara para acercarse, Giru veía todo lo ocurrido, grabando cada detalle y analizando cada acción que hacían. La habilidad de cambiar de armaduras de Erza quedó grabada en su memoria, para usos futuros.

Zero se coloca en guardia al ver a la guerrera con una nueva armadura. Entonces, ella se movió un poco, haciendo que Zero se colocara más alerta… cuando notó que, de pronto, las dos espadas de Erza comenzaron a brillar.

"_¡PHOTON SLICER!_"

De la punta de sus espadas, dos poderosos cilindros de energía, que luego se unieron en uno solo, salieron, viajando rápidamente hacia Zero, quien no se los esperaba.

"¡¿Qué?" Preguntó el _Hunter_ con asombro.

Zero se quedó así un rato, viendo el ataque venir, antes de moverse a gran velocidad y desaparecer, evitando el ataque de ella. Zero apareció en otra parte del lugar, buscando a su enemiga… cuando sus escáneres la detectaron.

"_¡REEQUIP: FLIGHT ARMOR!_"

Zero miró hacia atrás, viendo como Erza ahora tenía otro vestuario; un traje similar al de un cheetah, su peto siendo en realidad un top o sostén que mostraba mucho sus encantos. Su estómago estaba descubierto, y su cintura estaba cubierta por un par de shorts negros, un cinturón que tenía colgado un par de telas amarillas. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por guantes largos: el de la derecha le llegaba hasta la mitad del brazo, mientras que el de la izquierda le llegaba al codo, y tenía aparte un trozo de metal que se vería como protector. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por mallas moradas que le llegaban a sus muslos, con la diferencia de que su pierna izquierda estaba cubierta por armadura. Su hombro izquierdo tenía una hombrera que parecía de piel de cheetah, y en su cuello tenía un collar del mismo estilo. Para completar el atuendo, un par de orejas de cheetah estaban en la cabeza de la mujer.

Zero dio un golpe con su _sable_, pero Erza desapareció de su visión, confundiendo al _Hunter_ por unos segundos. Luego, ella atacó por detrás de Zero, quien a duras penas logró reaccionar y bloquear los tres rápidos golpes que ella hizo.

'_Es rápida…'_ pensó Zero, los escáneres de sus ojos activándose. _'¡Pero no lo suficiente!¡ACCELERATION SYSTEM: DASH!'_

Las botas de Zero brillaron por un segundo, y entonces Zero se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su rival, dejando ilusiones rojas detrás de él. Con su velocidad aumentada, Zero encaró a Erza, sus espadas chocando violentamente al encontrarse. Las espadas mágicas de Erza tenían la resistencia suficiente como para soportar la energía del sable de Zero y no ser cortadas por este como mantequilla. Los dos se separaron, antes de volver a correr el uno contra otro, volviendo a chocar sus armas de nuevo, alejándose otra vez, sólo para encontrarse de nuevo en el combate.

'_Es muy veloz.'_ Pensó Erza con asombro. _'Pocos han logrado igualar mi velocidad actual.'_

Zero se movió hacia su derecha, usando su espada para bloquear el ataque de Erza, deteniendo su espada. Erza, al ver que su ataque fue detenido, se movió rápidamente, estando de nuevo detrás de Zero, quien tuvo que bloquear otro ataque de ella.

'_Este traje es como la Light Armor de X_._' _pensó Zero, bloqueando los ataques de las espadas de su enemiga. _'Su velocidad aumenta considerablemente… ¡Pero no es suficiente!'_ pensó, creando un corte con su arma. "_¡HADANGEKI!_"

Zero lanzó una onda de corte hacia Erza, quien logró evitarla de último segundo. Él se lanzó al ataque, dando cortes con su sable de luz a gran velocidad, haciendo combinaciones con sus movimientos. Erza bloqueaba los ataques de Zero y atacaba cuando podía, además de evitar los ataques que ella sabía que podía evitar. Luego de unos ataques, los dos permanecieron en un bloqueo de armas, mirándose fijamente.

"Eres muy rápido." Comentó Erza. "Creí que ya nadie podría equiparar mi velocidad con esta armadura."

"No eres la primera con la que peleo que cambia de armaduras." Respondió Zero. "Esa persona también tenía una armadura de velocidad, por lo que ya me acostumbré a reaccionar más rápido cuando peleo contra alguien así."

"Ya veo… ¿Pero puedes seguirme de nuevo?"

Entonces, Erza desapareció de la vista de Zero, y él la siguió de nuevo a gran velocidad, tanto que Giru apenas podía seguirlos. Las espadas de los dos se encontraron a gran velocidad, ninguno de ellos logrando el golpe que les daría la ventaja.

En ese momento, Zero apareció, siendo lanzado por un ataque de Erza, creando un surco en el suelo cuando sus pies lo tocaron. Tenía una herida leve en su brazo izquierdo, producto de la espada de su enemiga, aparte de haber recibido varios cortes de parte de ella, aunque no lo lastimaban físicamente y se sentían más como golpes hechos por una espada sin filo, debido a su aura que funcionaba como escudo. Zero apretó sus dientes, porque sus escáneres le decían que, si bien era poco, ella era más rápida que él, aún usando su sistema _Dash_. Tenía que hacer algo más…

Erza continuó con su ataque. Sabía que no lo cortaba en realidad y que solo era la sensación de golpearlo, pero si lograba darle una estocada, podría atravesar su aura defensiva: una estocada o un ataque tipo taladro podría atravesar las auras defensivas de todo guerrero, siempre y cuando sean del mismo nivel, no importando si esta aura no estaba débil. En eso ella se estaba concentrando, pero ese tipo de ataques eran los que él estaba bloqueando o evitando, así que no podía matarlo con eso. Tenía que seguir atacándolo con más fuerza…

De pronto, Erza vio un destello en el ojo de Zero, y tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, evitando un poderoso corte de su arma… que al aparecer, era más larga que antes. Erza tocó tierra, notando que la parte superior de sus pechos tenía una ligera línea roja de forma horizontal, dándose cuenta ella de que era un rasguño hecho por una espada. Ella miró hacia delante, viendo a su enemigo… dándose cuenta de que este no había usado su sable de luz…

…sino que estaba usando una especie de lanza, una _Archa_, dos veces más larga que lo que él es de alto, cuya punta era una hoja de energía anaranjada.

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

Zero giró esta lanza sobre su cabeza un par de veces, antes de sujetarla firmemente en su espalda, debajo de su brazo derecho, con la hoja mirando hacia abajo. Entonces, él se lanzó contra Erza, aún usando la velocidad de sus botas para acelerar, dando varios golpes con su lanza, haciendo retroceder a Erza quien, a pesar de ser un poco más rápida, ahora Zero tenía la ventaja del alcance. Continuaron así un rato, antes de que Zero, con un golpe, la mandara a volar por los aires. Ella se recuperó en el aire y cayó al suelo sobre sus piernas, evitando el golpe. El _Hunter_ encaró a Erza seriamente, quien parecía algo confundida por eso.

"Este es mi _D-Glaive._" Comentó el _Maverick Hunter_ con seriedad. "No creas que mi espada es la única arma que tengo. Esta vez vengo preparado para esta guerra."

Otra de las razones por las que Zero regresó a la _Hunter Base_ era para obtener todas sus armas que ha usado, además de algunas nuevas que se habían fabricado para él. Todas esas armas Zero las guardaba en un compartimiento especial en su armadura, que servía de una forma similar a los _N-Mods_ y podía invocarlas en cualquier momento.

"Así que también usas otras armas." Comentó Erza. "Sabía que no eras solo bueno con el sable."

"Y no has visto nada." Comentó Zero, colocándose en guardia.

"No… eres tu el que no has visto nada… _¡REEQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!_"

La armadura de Erza cambió de nuevo de apariencia, ahora siendo de nuevo una armadura de metal… pero del área del pecho dejaba MUCHA área desprotegida, apenas cubriendo los dotes de ella. Ahora tenía una tiara con alas y un par de alas de metal en su espalda la hacían ver mucho más imponente. Un par de espadas de metal estaban en sus manos.

"Esas armaduras no te protegen nada." Comentó Zero acerca de la exposición de ellas, mientras su lanza se volvía de nuevo su espada de luz.

"No hay problema…" Respondió Erza. "Porque no ha habido ningún guerrero antes que haya podido atacar mis partes desprotegidas."

"Entonces seré el primero… ¡cuando atraviese tu corazón!"

"… ven."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _193-Cannonball (Mythos Remix)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3_)

Zero se lanza contra Erza, sujetando su espada de luz con una mano. Erza responde a esto, invocando varias espadas y lanzándolas contra el _Hunter_, quien al verlas, comienza a esquivarlas, usando el _Dash_ de sus botas, y desviándolas con su espada laser. Los ataques de ambos eran veloces mientras Zero se acercaba a su oponente… pero luego se dio cuenta de que las espadas venían demasiado rápido, y que no podía bloquearlas con una espada… por lo que necesitaba otra arma.

'_¡R-RODS!'_

El _Z-Saber_ desapareció, y ahora Zero sujetó dos mangos de espada, que generaron energía de forma perpendicular al mango. Ahora, Zero poseía dos Tonfas de energía verde, _Recoil Rods_, siendo estas una nueva arma que se generó para él. Ahora, con dos armas en sus brazos, Zero podía bloquear más fácilmente las espadas que Erza le lanzaba, aunque ahora mucho más cerca de su cuerpo.

Zero seguía corriendo, acercándose a Erza, usando sus dos tonfas de energía para bloquear las espadas enemigas. Ya estaba muy cerca de ella, sólo un par de metros más… cuando ella sonrió.

"Caíste."

De pronto, una pared de espadas apareció frente de Zero, todas apuntando al _Hunter_, quien se detuvo al verlas frente a él. Saltó hacia atrás para ponerse en guardia… cuando se dio cuenta de que decenas de espadas lo estaban rodeando en una cúpula, todas apuntándole a él.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Zero, al darse cuenta de que todo fue una trampa.

"Te diste cuenta muy tarde." Expresó Erza con malicia, mirando a Zero atrapado en esa jaula de espadas. "Esto termina aquí… ¡Ataquen!"

Al mismo tiempo, todas las espadas de Erza que formaban la jaula salieron disparadas hacia Zero, quien estaba en medio de todas ellas. Con sus tonfas, no podía bloquearlas a todas, y es por eso que estas desaparecieron de sus manos, lo cual hizo pensar a Erza que había ganado… pero entonces, él apretó su puño derecho con fuerza, levantándolo en el aire.

"¡Esto aún no termina!" Exclamó Zero, dando un golpe en el suelo. "_¡RAKUHOUHA!_"

Al momento de golpear el suelo, una esfera de energía rodeó a Zero y, de esta, como si fuera una explosión, lanzó decenas de esferas de energía azules en todas direcciones. Estas esferas de energía golpearon contra las espadas de Erza, deteniéndolas en seco. Algunas esferas atravesaron la selva de espadas, dirigiéndose a todas direcciones, incluyendo donde estaba Erza. La mujer vio con asombro como sus espadas fueron bloqueadas, todas cayendo al suelo, algunas clavándose en el piso, pero tuvo que reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas esferas de energía venían hacia ella. Ella invocó dos espadas y realizó un corte en "V", lanzando una onda de energía que chocó contra las esferas y las hizo estallar. Esto evitó que ella pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando al frente debido a la nube de humo que se generó… y eso casi le cuesta caro.

De la nube de humo, Zero salió a gran velocidad, sujetando su _Z-Saber_, asombrando a Erza por unos segundos, antes de que ella se colocara en guardia y detuviera con sus espadas el golpe de la espada de Zero. El _Hunter_ ahora fue a la ofensiva, atacando a Erza con fuerza, no dejándola respirar ni contra atacar, ni concentrarse para mandarle más espadas desde otros ángulos. A pesar de que ella tenía dos espadas, él parecía ser más rápido y tenía el control del combate.

Entonces, mientras Zero estaba haciendo combinaciones con sus ataques, cambió el _Z-Saber_ por su _D-Glaive_, tratando de sacar a Erza de concentración con el largo de la lanza. Y era efectivo, ya que Erza trataba de bloquear todos los ataques de la _Archa_, y no podía responder debido al largo del arma. Debido a esto, Erza supo que esa armadura no le serviría por ahora… necesitaba otra.

Ella saltó hacia atrás, generando distancia entre los dos, mientras que, en el aire, su armadura brillaba de nuevo, lo que indicaba que estaba cambiando de atuendo. Al tocar el suelo de nuevo, su armadura había cambiado; ahora parecía que vestía un kimono, pero sin mangas, con un gran escote y abierto de los lados, revelando grandes porciones de sus pechos. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos, sus pies tenían sandalias, mientras que su cadera tenía dos trozos de tela, uno que cubría por delante y otro por detrás, mientras que otros dos trozos de tela cubrían los costados, estos siendo más gruesos que los que cubrían su ingle y trasero.

"_Reequip… Robe of Yuen_." Dijo Erza, sujetando una enorme lanza, una _Bisento_, con ambas manos. "Ahora si estamos iguales."

"Eso está por verse." Comentó Zero, sujetando su lanza, una _Archa_, con ambas manos. "Veamos quien tiene más habilidades con esto."

Al mismo tiempo, los dos se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro, atacando con sus armas largas. El combate entre ellos con estas armas parecía más una danza, debido a los largos movimientos, giros sobre sí mismos, y giros en el aire, que cada uno daba con estas armas.

Zero giró sobre sí mismo y dio un corte circular con su lanza, apuntando a las piernas de Erza, pero esta saltó en el aire, evitando el corte del arma del _Hunter_, mientras ella, en el aire, alzó su arma para atacarlo por arriba. Zero se movió rápido y alzó su lanza, bloqueando la de su rival, ambos quedando así por unos segundos, probando sus fuerzas. Entonces, Erza saltó hacia atrás, antes de lanzarse hacia Zero, quien hizo lo mismo que ella. Ambos tenían pensado lo mismo y atacaron al mismo tiempo, realizando cada uno una estocada con sus armas. Las puntas de las lanzas se tocaron…

… y, debido a la fuerza del ataque, ambas salieron volando, clavándose en el suelo a varios metros de distancia. Ambos se quedaron mirando sus respectivas armas, antes de verse el uno al otro… y apretar sus puños.

"_¡REEQUIP: GIANT'S ARMOR!_"

"_¡KAISER KNUCKLES!_"

La armadura de Erza cambió, siendo ahora una armadura amarilla, con su brazo derecho más grande que el izquierdo. Zero obtuvo dos nudillos de metal dorado, así incrementando la fuerza de sus golpes.

"¡Aquí voy!" Exclamó Zero, lanzándose en contra de su rival, mientras Erza lo esperaba.

Los puños de ambos se encontraron con fuerza, generando una onda expansiva que arrasó con todo cercano a ellos. La pelea de poder había dado inicio, y ambos se atacaban con todo. Zero era más rápido, así que podía atacar con más velocidad, pero Erza era más fuerte, y podría dejar noqueado a Zero si lo golpeaba bien. Es por eso que ninguno se daba por vencido.

Zero dio un golpe con su puño derecho, pero Erza lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo, dándole oportunidad para atacarlo con su gran brazo derecho. El _Hunter_ se defendió, cruzándose de brazos para recibir el golpe, siendo mandado hacia atrás. Zero cayó de pie en el suelo, antes de saltar muy alto, haciendo que Erza lo siguiera con la vista. En el aire, Zero pareció detenerse por un segundo… antes de que su pierna derecha se encendiera en llamas.

"_¡ENKOUKYAKU!_"

Zero comenzó a descender rápidamente, dando una patada ardiente en diagonal. Erza miró esto y se cruzó de brazos para usarlos como defensa, recibiendo con su brazo derecho la poderosa patada llameante que, a pesar de la fuerza, no logró empujarla, pero si la quemó un poco. Zero saltó hacia atrás y, aún con sus _Kaiser Knuckles_, comenzó a correr hacia Erza a gran velocidad, preparado para atacarla con sus puños. El _Hunter_ dio varios golpes veloces que ella sólo podía bloquear y evitar. Entonces, luego de un poderoso golpe que ella evitó, Zero giró sobre si mismo… ahora extendiendo su pierna derecha, rodeada de energía oscura.

"_¡SENPUKYAKU!_"

Zero dio una patada, golpeando a Erza en el rostro. Ella iba a responder, pero Zero giró sobre su pierna izquierda y dio otra patada con su pierna derecha, antes de volverlo a hacer y patear a Erza una tercera vez. La guerrera salió volando a gran velocidad hacia atrás por las patadas, y Zero, luego de su último giro, se lanzó hacia ella, usando el _Dash_ de sus botas para alcanzarla.

Pero Erza se recuperó en el aire, cayendo sobre sus piernas, creando un par de surcos en el suelo debido a la velocidad con la que iba. Zero ya estaba frente a ella, con su puño derecho rodeado de electricidad.

"_¡RAIJINKEN!_"

El _Hunter_ dio un golpe rodeado de electricidad a Erza… pero ella extendió su mano derecha y detuvo el golpe como si nada. Zero abrió los ojos por un momento en asombro.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _194-Fairy Tail Main Theme -Metal Version- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

"Recuerda.._._" Expresó ella con seriedad. "Ahora soy más fuerte que tu."

Erza, con su enorme mano derecha, sujetó la mano derecha de Zero y lo jaló hacia ella, sólo para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su puño izquierdo. El _Hunter_ quedó algo desconcentrado, suficiente como para que Erza le diera un poderoso golpe con su gran puño derecho, seguido por dos de su brazo izquierdo en el estómago, antes de otro con su brazo derecho en el rostro, mandando al _Hunter _hacia arriba.

Zero giró por los aires por un momento, pero luego recuperó el control y cayó en tierra, sujetándose la quijada, solo para ver que Erza se acercaba rápidamente. Dado que sus _K-Knuckles_ no eran efectivos, volvió a invocar su _Z-Saber_.

Tenía que intentar otra cosa… y por eso colocó su sable frente a él, de forma horizontal, mientras colocaba su otra mano cerca de la hoja.

"_¡Z-SABER: FLAME CHIP!_"

De pronto, el sable verde se convirtió en un sable anaranjado, y flamas comenzaron a rodear la hoja de luz. Zero había cambiado el chip o modalidad del sable, siendo ahora una espada de fuego. Con esta arma, Zero se lanzó en contra de su rival, quien, al ver la espada de fuego, cambió de armadura, pero Zero no esperaría a ver cuál era, y dio un corte con su espada… que al final, chocó contra otra espada, pero roja.

"_Reequip: Fire Empress Armor_." Comentó Erza, con una armadura de fuego color negro, rojo y anaranjado, que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros, los brazos hasta los codos, la parte superior de sus pechos, y sus muslos, además de que su cabello se recogió en dos grandes coletas. "Tu espada de fuego no podrá hacer nada."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Zero, viendo que su espada de fuego no tiene efecto.

Erza aplicó más fuerza y empujó a Zero hacia atrás, alejándolo de ella, pero la guerrera hechicera se acercó a él, dando un corte que lo mandó hacia arriba, dejándolo a su merced.

"_¡FLAME SLASH!_" Exclamó ella, dando un corte con su espada, lanzando una poderosa llamarada contra Zero.

El _Hunter _vio el ataque venir y se preparó… mientras un compartimiento en el brazo izquierdo de la armadura se abrió, mostrando un trozo de metal blanco.

"_¡SHIELD BOOMERANG: ICE CHIP!_"

Un escudo de energía verde apareció en el brazo de Zero, antes de cambiar de color a celeste y despedir un aire helado. Las flamas del ataque de Erza chocaron contra el escudo, resistiendo el calor del ataque. Cuando las flamas terminaron, Zero miró a Erza con seguridad… antes de lanzarle el escudo de energía.

Erza vio el disco de energía venir y lo bloqueó con su espada de fuego, resistiendo el disco de hielo hasta que este salió volando en otra dirección. Erza sintió su espada más pesada… y se dio cuenta de que estaba congelada, algo que la asombro. Pero su asombro no duró mucho ya que Zero, con su espada de luz ahora en modalidad de hielo, se acercó a ella velozmente y comenzó a atacarla con su sable. La _Fairy Mage_ bloqueaba todos los ataques, pero su espada se comenzaba a congelar poco a poco, a pesar de estar usando las flamas para derretir el hielo.

Erza saltó hacia atrás, su armadura cambiando de nuevo, ahora siendo una armadura celeste con blanco y dorado, grandes hombreras, medias blancas y, lo más importante, ahora tenía como arma una gran lanza.

"_Reequip: Lightning Empress Armor._" Comentó Erza en voz baja, apuntando a Zero con su lanza. "¡Toma esto!_¡LIGHTNING BEAM!_"

De la punta de la lanza, salió un poderoso rayo de electricidad, viajando velozmente. Zero apenas logró evitar el ataque, que se perdió en el horizonte. Viendo el poder de ataque de ella, decidió cambiar la modalidad de su sable a uno eléctrico, para resistir los ataques de ella.

Erza continuó atacando, lanzando varios rayos de electricidad, mientras Zero corría hacia ella, usando su sable eléctrico para desviar los ataques lo suficiente como para no salir lastimado. Entonces, un ataque de Erza venía tan rápido que Zero no podía evadirlo… sólo contraatacarlo.

"_¡RAIJINGEKI!_"

Zero dio una estocada con su espada, que se rodeó con aún más electricidad, y golpeó de lleno el ataque de Erza, creando una gran explosión que levantó gran cantidad de polvo y humo. Erza se quedó mirando a la nube de humo, esperando ver a su oponente para responder al ataque… pero lo único que vio fue el casco del _Hunter_ salir volando de la nube de humo. Un estudio rápido le indicó que el casco estaba intacto y que solo salió volando… lo que significaba que su armadura estaba intacta… y quizás, él mismo no sufrió daños.

Pero esto cambió cuando, de la nube de polvo, lo que parecía ser una cadena de energía salió disparado hacia ella, amarrándose en una de sus piernas. La energía de la cadena lastimó su piel pero, gracias a su aura, esta no sufrió gran daño. Erza miró hacia delante, viendo el polvo desaparecer, y en su lugar estaba Zero, sin su casco y con varias heridas en su rostro, sangrando de su frente. Aún así, no paraba de sonreír, en especial al sujetar lo que parecía ser el mango de una espada con su mano izquierda, de donde emergía la cadena.

"_Chain Rod_." Dijo Zero. "No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?... ¡A ver qué te parece esto!"

Usando su fuerza, Zero estiró la cadena de energía, jalando a Erza hacia él. El _Hunter_ comenzó a hacer girar la cadena, y a su enemiga, sobre su cabeza un par de veces, antes de lanzarla a ella contra unas rocas cercanas, estrellándola contra ellas. Erza se quejó de dolor al sentir el impacto contra las rocas, casi sintiendo que se desmayaba… pero sus deseos de seguir peleando evitaron que se desmayara. Ella comenzó a ponerse de pie…

"_¡REKKOUHA!_"

Cuando alzó la vista para ver a su enemigo. Zero había golpeado el suelo con su puño derecho, que estaba brillando. Entonces, de más arriba, del cielo, al menos una decena de rayos de energía como cometas, algunos rojos, amarillos o azules, descendían velozmente hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente… antes de mirar a los ataques con determinación, su armadura cambiando de nuevo.

Los rayos de energía impactaron en el área donde estaba Erza, creando varias explosiones enormes, el polvo cubriendo todo el lugar. Zero se le quedó mirando, esperando a que la nube de polvo se dispersara… cuando sus escáneres le indicaron algo… algo que no le agradaba.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, Zero vio lo que sus escáneres le decían: Erza Scarlet estaba sin ningún rasguño, ahora usando otra armadura, esta de metal, que poseía dos grandes escudos en sus brazos. Estos escudos formaban un escudo más grande, que generaban un escudo mágico frente a ella, mismo que detuvo el _Rekkouha_ de Zero con facilidad.

"Eso estuvo peligroso." Comentó Erza, desactivando el escudo magico de su _Adamantine Armor_ y mirando al _Hunter_. "Ese ataque sí que fue peligroso."

'_Ese fue uno de mis ataques más poderosos.'_ Pensó Zero. _'Si ella lo pudo bloquear… es probable que pueda bloquear todo lo que le lance.'_

"Esta batalla ha sido muy entretenida." Comentó Erza. "No creo haber tenido una pelea donde usara más de cinco armaduras. Eres el primero."

"Digo lo mismo." Expresó Zero. "Tus armaduras son intrigantes. Igualan o superan a las de X en ciertos aspectos, además de que tienes una gran habilidad para acostumbrarte a mi forma de pelear con mis armas. Para este momento, otros ya habrían sucumbido."

"Si… pero este juego debe acabar aquí." Expresó Erza, mirando a Zero con malicia. "¡Ahora tiembla ante el poder de mi segunda armadura más fuerte!_¡REEQUIP: PURGATORY ARMOR!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _190-Erza's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

Zero se colocó en guardia al ver que la armadura de Erza volvió a brillar. Sus escáneres se volvían locos, mostrándoles varias advertencias. El brillo de la armadura de Erza terminó, revelando su apariencia: una armadura negra como la noche, diabólica en apariencia, mientras que una enorme espada-mazo negro con grandes puntas, estaba en las manos de la guerrera, un arma más grande que ella misma. Erza miró a Zero con malicia.

"Sólo una persona ha visto esta armadura y vivido para contarlo… y eso fue antes de que obtuviera el poder de la _Keyblade_. ¡Veamos si tu resultas ser el primero en sobrevivir con mis nuevos poderes!"

Erza sujetó su enorme espada y se lanzó contra Zero, con una velocidad que igualaba a la de su armadura de velocidad. El _Hunter_ evitó el poderoso golpe de la espada, que chocó contra el suelo en su lugar, destruyendo el piso. Zero se alejó de la _Fairy Mage_, mirando a la guerrera y analizando su poder. No tenía muchas armas que usar para pelear contra ella… pero tenía que intentarlo.

"_¡SOUL SABER!_" Exclamó Zero, invocando una gran espada de metal negra, aunque no tan grande como la de Erza. Era una de las espadas que usó durante la misión en _Giga City_. Era poderosa… pero no sabía si podría contra la de ella.

"¡No te servirá de nada!" Exclamó Erza, lanzándose contra el _Hunter_.

Las espadas de los dos se encontraron, Y Zero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era sobrepasado en fuerza, ya que Erza golpeó tan fuerte que parecía que el arma de Zero no estaba ahí. El _Hunter_ tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el ataque de la enorme espada de su enemiga, pero era muy difícil, ya que ella parecía estarlo siguiendo muy de cerca, la onda de aire generado por sus cortes eran suficientes como para mandar a Zero hacia atrás. Ella continuaba atacando, mientras él hacía todo lo posible por defenderse, usando su gran espada negra para, si bien no bloquear directamente los ataques de Erza, desviarlos lo suficiente como para no perder la cabeza. Pero esto no parecía beneficiarle mucho.

Zero saltó en el aire, guardó su enorme espada de metal por un momento y reunió energía, antes de lanzar dos poderosos cometas de energía, uno de cada cañón, antes de invocar de nuevo su espada de metal y realizar un corte de energía verde, los tres ataques dirigiéndose hacia su oponente. Sin embargo, Erza sujetó su enorme espada con ambas manos y bloqueó los cometas y el corte con mucha facilidad, antes de saltar y lanzarse en contra de Zero. Ella apareció sobre él y realizó un corte con su arma, que el _Hunter_ bloqueó con su espada de metal, pero la fuerza del golpe fue tan grande que lo mandó hacia abajo rápidamente. Zero logró recuperarse y caer de pie, antes de tener que quitarse debido a que Erza bajaba rápidamente y clavaba su enorme espada en el suelo, creando un enorme cráter.

Zero se alejó un poco, mirando a Erza desde la orilla del cráter, pensando en alguna forma de derrotarla. Ella era más fuerte que él en ese momento… necesitaba una estrategia… que se le ocurrió de inmediato.

'_Será peligroso… pero si funciona, la lastimaré gravemente… bien, aquí voy.'_

La espada de Zero desapareció, regresando a ser su _Z-Saber_, llamando la atención de Erza, quien lo miró con interés. Entonces, Zero corrió hacia ella a gran velocidad, usando la aceleración de sus botas para ir más rápido. Con su plan en mente, tenía pensado ganar… pero si ella lo golpeaba, todo habría acabado.

Erza, al verlo venir, pensó que su oponente quería suicidarse, algo que a ella no le molestaba. Levantó su enorme espada sobre ella para recibirlo con un poderoso golpe de hacha con ella. Zero estaba justo frente a Erza cuando ella decidió dar el golpe con su arma. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, y Zero no parecía tener la intención de defenderse, aún cuando la enorme espada de su enemiga estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza… pero él sólo sonrió, aún cuando tenía la espada de su enemiga frente… a menos de treinta centímetros… diez centímetros… cinco centímetros…

"_¡SOGENMU!_"

De pronto, Zero se movió tan rápido que dejó una imagen de él en el lugar, misma que Erza cortó en dos. La guerrera se sorprendió al ver que lo que cortó había sido una ilusión… y se asombró más cuando vio otras copias de Zero por todo el lugar.

"¡¿Qué?"

Erza saltó hacia atrás, mirando a todos lados para buscar a su enemigo, no encontrándolo por ningún lado… hasta que se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de que algo venía desde arriba.

Al alzar la mirada, la _Fairy Mage_ descubrió que Zero descendía velozmente, sin usar su espada, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía. Ella, por instinto, alzó su espada para protegerse para recibir el golpe… sin darse cuenta de que no era un golpe ordinario… y cuando el puño de Zero tocó su espada, ella lo entendió.

"_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

Un pilar de energía solar y plasma descendió de los cielos, atravesando las nubes, e impactando de lleno en el lugar donde estaban los dos guerreros, mandando a volar todo lo que estaba cerca. Erza sintió la potencia del ataque en su cuerpo, e incluso podía sentir el calor de la energía del ataque, sintiendo que su cuerpo se quemaba. Zero, por su parte, era inmune a su propio ataque de luz, así que no sufría daño y, en cambio, incrementaba el poder de su ataque, aumentando la potencia de la columna de luz que descendía de los cielos, dañando más a Erza.

Entonces, luego de unos segundos, la columna de luz se disipó, revelando lo que había pasado. Erza y Zero seguían en la misma posición, con ella con su espada en alto como escudo y él con su puño en la espada de ella, y sus piernas en el aire. Erza sentía sus piernas débiles y todo su cuerpo adolorido, incluso humo salía de su armadura, producto del intenso calor que había soportado. Se sentía débil, demasiado débil… algo que Zero aprovechó, sujetando su _Z-Saber_.

"_¡RASETSUSEN!_"

Zero, en el aire, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, sujetando el sable sobre su cabeza, haciendo que pareciera una rueda de energía. Gracias a estos giros, la espada de Zero golpeó varias veces la de Erza, hasta que al final esa espada salió de las manos de la chica, volando lejos. Erza se maldijo a si misma, ya que el ataque del _Tenshouha_ la debilitó más de la cuenta.

Zero tocó el suelo con sus piernas, justo frente a Erza, quien decidió contraatacar con sus puños… pero ella no se dio cuenta de que Zero tenía su puño izquierdo rodeado de energía.

"_¡RAKUHOUHA!_"

Golpeando el suelo, Zero liberó la técnica que usó para liberarse de la jaula de espadas, creando una esfera de energía a su alrededor que mandó decenas de esferas de energía en todas direcciones. Dado que estaba muy cerca, Erza recibió decenas de estas esferas en su cuerpo, siendo golpeada varias veces, elevándola en el aire y lanzándola lejos del lugar. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Erza volaba por los aires, con ella inmóvil en todo el trayecto… hasta que, al final, cayó pesadamente en el suelo, quedándose quieta aún en el piso.

Zero se levantó del piso, sujetando su sable de luz, y caminando hacia la guerrera, curioso de saber cuál fue el resultado. ¿Le habrá ganado?¿Estará desmayada?¿O acaso su ataque no le hizo anda? Entonces, ella se movió lentamente, usando sus manos para levantarse un poco, estando en ese momento apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella tosía un poco, cuando de pronto vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre, manchando el piso de roca del lugar.

_**Fin de la música de fondo**_

"Esto terminó." Comentó Zero, al ver la sangre de su enemiga. "Recibiste ciento cuarenta y dos esferas de energía de mi _Rakuhouha_, cada uno con la potencia suficiente como para destruir rocas con suma facilidad. Es ilógico que, aún con esa armadura, puedas continuar."

"P-pareces muy seguro de eso." Respondió Erza, no levantando la mirada.

"Tienes tres costillas rotas y múltiples heridas internas. Puedes seguir peleando, pero rápidamente te cansarás con esas heridas y perderás el conocimiento. Ríndete."

"¿Qué me rinda?... prefiero morir a rendirme."

"Puedo cumplirte ese deseo." Expresó Zero, activando su sable de luz. "A diferencia de mis compañeros, a mi no me importa hacerme aliado de alguien. Si eres mi oponente y no te rindes, te mataré en el campo de batalla."

"Hehe, esas son buenas palabras… pero lástima para ti que no pienso rendirme ni morir…" dijo Erza, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "Ni siquiera dañaste mi armadura."

"No necesito dañar tu armadura: sólo tengo que lastimar tu cuerpo. Mis ataques puede que no destruyan tu armadura, pero la fuerza del ataque lastima tu cuerpo. Con suficiente fuerza, podría matarte de un ataque aún cuando no dañe tu armadura… aunque eso es poco probable."

"Si, pero eso me da tiempo… para intentar una cosa más."

"¿Planeas cambiar de armadura de nuevo? Eso no servirá de nada…"

"No… ahora planeo otra cosa… algo que tus amigos pueden hacer."

"¿Otra cosa?" preguntó Zero, mirando a Erza con atención… cuando recordó que ella también era un _N-Warrior_. "¡Imposible!¿No estarás diciendo que-?"

"...yo también me puedo transformar..."

De pronto, el aura de Erza comenzó a elevarse y hacerse visible, generando una poderosa corriente de aire a su alrededor. Los escáneres de Zero le indicaban del peligro, pero él no necesitaba de su ayuda para saber de qué se trataba. Sus pensamientos resultaron ser ciertos cuando notó que el aura de Erza se volvía dorada, mientras parte de su cabello se erizaba y empezaba a cambiar de color a dorado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _193-Armor of Titania- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

Entonces, una explosión de energía dorada iluminó el lugar, evitando que Zero pudiera ver lo que acababa de pasar, aunque él ya sabía lo que había ocurrido. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Zero pudo mirar a Erza… y como lo suponía, se había transformado.

El cabello de Erza era ahora dorado, y era más o menos similar al de Kristal cuando ella también se transformaba en _Super Novan_. El símbolo de los _N-Warriors_, el _Nova Crystal_, apareció en su frente, mientras ella abrió sus ojos color rubí para mirar a su enemigo.

"Bien… ¿Continuamos?" preguntó Erza con malicia. Pero Zero no se movía de su lugar, mirando sólo a la mujer fijamente, lo cual hizo que ella soltara una leve risa de burla. "¿Qué pasa?¿No quieres venir?"

"Sabes perfectamente que con esa transformación, superas mis poderes y habilidades." Respondió Zero, más calmado de lo que debería. "Sumados con el poder de tus armaduras, no podría igualarte en este estado."

"Entonces, supongo que estás intentando idear alguna estrategia para vencerme, ¿No es así? Pero no podrás; ahora que me he transformado, no podrás hacer nada… pero, dado que fuiste el primero en llevarme hasta mis nuevos límites, creo que te concederé el honor de ver… mi armadura más fuerte."

"¿Tu armadura más fuerte?" preguntó Zero con cierto asombro. _'¿Ella tiene una armadura más fuerte que esa?'_

"Así es; la armadura que tengo puesta, la _Purgatory Armor_, es una de mis armaduras más fuertes, pero no es la más fuerte. La armadura que verás es mi armadura más fuerte, aquella que tiene el nombre del gremio al que pertenecía en mi planeta, _Fairy Tail_. ¡Y ahora, contemplarás su poder!"

La armadura de Erza brilló de nuevo, indicando un cambio de armadura. Los escáneres de Zero volvían a hablarle del peligro, esta vez de uno que él no conocía. Cuando el destello desapareció, ahora Erza tenía una armadura, y esta vez una verdadera armadura, color rosa, con algunos detalles que parecían alas. Ella sujetaba dos espadas pequeñas en sus manos, al parecer sus únicas armas en esa armadura. Fue en ese momento que las burbujas negras del _AIDA_ se manifestaron de nuevo, haciendo que Zero se colocara más alerta.

"_Reequip: Armadura Fairy_. Esta es mi armadura más poderosa." Comentó Erza, señalando a Zero con una de sus armaduras.

"Así que, ahora estás al máximo de tus poderes." Expresó Zero, cuyos escáneres le indicaban el poder de ella. "Superan incluso los de Alan y Kristal con sus _Bankai Armors_ y _Super Novans_."

"¿Lo entiendes? Con esta armadura, no podrás hacerme nada. Podría cortarte el cuello con un movimiento… ¿Quieres que lo intente?"

"Disfrutas mucho hacer sufrir a los demás… ¿Es esa tu verdadera personalidad?... ¿O acaso es el _AIDA_ hablando?"

"¿Tiene sentido de té que responda? Después de todo, te mataré aquí. No tienes el nivel ni la fuerza para hacerme frente: eres muy débil… y como a todos los débiles, ¡Los aplastaré!"

"Tienes razón…" Expresó Zero, confundiendo un poco a Erza. "Soy muy débil en esta forma: he luchado con todas mis fuerzas, muchas de mis armas y técnicas. Aún si las aplico todas en esta pelea, ahora que tú estás transformada, no tendré oportunidades de ganar."

"¿Te estás rindiendo al saber que no puedes ganarme? Que decepción… creí que pelearías hasta la muerte."

"Te equivocas; yo no he dicho que me rendiré, sólo digo que con el nivel en el que estoy no podré vencerte."

"¿Pelearás entonces aún sabiendo que perderás?"

"Te equivocas de nuevo… yo no perderé."

"¿Oh?¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso, si no tienes el mismo nivel que yo?"

"Eso es fácil: simplemente llegaré a tu nivel."

De pronto, el aura de Zero se incrementó considerablemente, y su cabello empezó a erizarse. Erza miró al guerrero con asombro, puesto que esta aura significaba sólo una cosa. De pronto, una explosión de luz hizo que ella cerrara sus ojos y se cubriera del resplandor dorado que apareció frente a ella.

"¿Qué?¿Tu también?" preguntó Erza, mientras la luz se iba desvaneciendo.

Ahora, frente a Erza, estaba Zero… transformado en _Super Novan_…

"Así que a esto te referías con alcanzar mi nivel." Dijo la _Fairy Mage_, apretando sus puños.

"Creí que te darías cuenta antes, cuando estaba muy calmado por verte transformada." Respondió Zero, sus cabellos dorados ondeando debido a su aura, así como sus ojos carmesí miraban fijamente a ella. "Estaba calmado porque sabía que podía igualarte."

"Vaya, incluso ahora igualas mis habilidades. Pero… eso no significa que me puedes ganar." Comentó ella, sus cabellos moviéndose por su propia aura, al igual que la del _Hunter. _"Yo estoy usando mi armadura más poderosa, por lo que aún tengo más fuerza. Mientras yo tenga esta armadura, no podrás ganarme."

"Te vuelves a equivocar."

"¿Qué?"

"Es cierto que con esa armadura eres muy poderosa… pero estás equivocada si piensas que no tengo algo que pueda igualarte."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Al igual que tu, yo también tengo una armadura que incrementa mis poderes. No es tan llamativa como las tuyas, de hecho es igual a esta, pero cumple su cometido."

"¿Tu también?"

"¡Así es!"

De pronto, la armadura de Zero cambió de apariencia… o más bien, de color, siendo ahora una de color negro y gris. El sable de Zero cambió de color a morado, y desplegaba un aura más poderosa. Normalmente, su cabello cambiaría de color a plateado, pero como estaba como _Super Novan_, permanecía rubio.

"_Armor Change: Black Zero Armor._" Comentó el _Hunter Carmesí_. "Como te dije, esta armadura no es llamativa, pero cumple su cometido. Ahora sí, estamos al mismo nivel, Erza Scarlet."

"Interesante…" Dijo Erza, mirando a su enemigo y colocándose en guardia. "¡Veamos que es más fuerte, si tu armadura o la mía!¡Aquí voy, Omega!"

"¡Ven, Scarlet!" Exclamó Zero, colocándose en guardia.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _196-Departure (Mythos Remix)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2_)

Los dos _N-Warriors_ se miraron fijamente, cada uno en guardia, usando sus armaduras más poderosas. Sabían que el combate terminaría pronto, y que los últimos movimientos que hagan decidirá el destino de ambos. No podían darse el lujo de desconcentrarse ni por un segundo…

Entonces, los dos desaparecieron, moviéndose a gran velocidad, tanta que el ojo humano no podía verlos… y de hecho, ni Giru podía observarlos. Los dos sólo aparecían cuando sus armas chocaban, y por sólo breves instantes, antes de volver a desaparecer. Giru los buscaba como loco, sus escáneres logrando encontrarlos, pero no podía verlos con su ojo.

De pronto, los dos aparecieron de nuevo, con sus armas en un bloqueo. Los dos aplicaban todas sus fuerzas, sus dientes apretados firmemente, mientras elevaban sus auras doradas. Las auras de los dos se volvieron tan fuertes, que el sueño debajo de sus pies comenzó a ceder, creando así un nuevo cráter en la superficie, haciéndose cada vez más grande y profundo conforme las auras se iban incrementando.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos se separaron, saltando hacia atrás, para crear distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, Erza se lanzó al ataque de inmediato, atacando velozmente a Zero con sus espadas, mismas que el _Hunter_ podía bloquear, aunque con dificultad. Zero saltó hacia atrás, antes de lanzarse hacia delante y sujetar su espada en alto, antes de bajarla velozmente para dar un golpe con ella, pero Erza lo bloqueó con su espada en su mano izquierda. La _Fairy Mage_ usó su brazo derecho libre para tratar de apuñalar a Zero, pero este la sujetó de la muñeca, no pudiendo así cumplir su objetivo. Los dos se miraron fijamente, mientras sus cuerpos temblaban debido a la fuerza que aplicaban para tratarse de ganar, dándose cuenta de que era la misma. Tenían que hacer algo más.

Otra vez, los dos saltaron para mantener distancia entre ellos, pero esta vez fue Zero el que decidió atacar… golpeando el suelo debajo de sus piernas con su brazo izquierdo.

"_¡REKKOUHA!_" Exclamó Zero, invocando varios cometas de energía del cielo, cayendo como pilares.

Erza miró los ataques y, sin temor, se lanzó hacia Zero, sus espadas mágicas rodeándose de energía, cortando incluso los cometas de energía que venían del cielo. Zero, al ver que sus ataques eran inútiles, giró sobre si mismo hacia su derecha, dando un corte con su sable de luz. Pero Erza, al llegar con Zero, de nuevo bloqueó el corte con su espada izquierda… dejando libre ahora su espada derecha para intentar, de nuevo, apuñalar a Zero. La _Fairy Mage_ atacó, apuntando con su otra espada al corazón del _Hunter_, quien al verla, decidió reaccionar… sacando algo de su espalda.

-_Clank!-_

Erza abrió sus ojos al ver que su espada había sido bloqueada… por otra espada de luz.

Esta nueva espada era de mango blanco, y la hoja de luz era de color verde… pero parecía ser un triángulo en lugar de ser recto. La _Z-Saber ver. II_, la misma que usaba en la saga de Zero.

"¿Cargabas otra espada contigo?" preguntó Erza con asombro. "¿Porqué nunca la usaste?"

"La sorpresa es un factor importante en una pelea." Respondió Zero fríamente. "¡Y es en momentos como este en donde importa!"

Zero empujó a Erza hacia atrás, antes de lanzarse hacia ella y atacarla velozmente con sus dos espadas. Erza bloqueó todos los ataques del _Hunter_, también dando unos ataques ella misma para intentar cortarlo, más sin embargo no le podía dar, ni él a ella.

Ambos tenían la misma fuerza.

Ambos se separaron varios metros, y Zero aprovechó para guardar su segunda espada y comenzar a disparar con su cañón izquierdo, lanzando varios anillos de fuego/energía azul hacia su enemiga. Erza los veía venir y comenzaba a correr para evitarlos, los ataques chocando detrás de ella. Luego, Erza comenzó a correr hacia Zero, bloqueando sus anillos de fuego con sus espadas, acercándose más y más al _Hunter_.

Zero respondió, guardando su cañón y sacando de nuevo su otra espada, antes de realizar dos cortes con ellas, lanzando dos crestas de energía hacia delante. Erza respondió igual, creando y lanzando dos crestas de energía con sus espadas, encontrándose con las de Zero en el centro y cancelándose. Ahora, erza saltó hacia él, atacándolo con sus armas, mientras Zero se defendió con las suyas, volviendo a estar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cortes yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro. De vez en cuando, Zero atacaba a Erza con sus piernas, confundiendo a la _Fairy Mage_, quien al final comenzó a responder de la misma manera.

Entonces, Zero levantó su brazo derecho y realizó un corte con su espada, mismo que Erza bloqueó con su espada izquierda, antes de ella hacer lo mismo y atacar con su espada derecha, que Zero bloqueó con la espada en la otra mano. Ambos guerreros quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, usando sus fuerzas para tratar de superarse, sus rostros demasiado cerca el uno del otro, pero ambos se miraban con odio… o admiración.

"Esta pelea ha sido muy interesante." Expresó Zero, sonriendo un poco. "Pero se está alargando mucho… ¡Es momento de terminar!"

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" Expresó Erza. "Esto decidirá quién es el más fuerte. Te lanzaré mi ataque más poderoso… ¡Prepárate!"

"¡Te digo lo mismo!"

Los dos guerreros saltaron hacia atrás, manteniendo distancia entre ellos, Zero guardando en el acto su espada blanca, quedándose solo con su espada de luz normal, sujetándola con ambas manos. Ambos se colocaron en guardia, elevando sus auras al máximo, preparados para el ataque. Las espadas de ambos brillaron color verde esmeralda, mientras sus auras seguían incrementándose peligrosamente. Giru, en los cielos, veía esto, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca.

Entonces, ambos sintieron un destello en su cabeza… lo que indicaba que era el momento…

…y por eso, ambos salieron corriendo el uno hacia el otro.

"_¡FAIRY PIERCING SWORD!_"

"_¡ITTOU RYOUDAN: GENMUREI!_"

Erza dio una estocada, lanzando una ponderosa onda de energía hacia el frente como si fuera un cometa, mientras que Zero giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó la onda de energía de corte de su espada, mucho más grande que cualquiera que haya realizado, midiendo varios pisos de alto. Ambos ataques se dirigían el uno hacia el otro, viajando velozmente, afectando el ambiente por el que pasaban… hasta que chocaron…

Y crearon la explosión más grande jamás vista por todos, similar a una detonación nuclear.

La explosión sacudió el planeta entero, todos en el castillo de _Céfiro_ sintieron el terremoto generado, apenas manteniéndose de pie debido a lo rápido que ocurrió. Aquellos que podían ver al exterior tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos debido a la intensa luz generada por la explosión. En el sitio, Giru salió volando, apenas logrando escapar de la explosión debido al escudo de energía que tenía… uno que le fue instalado en su cuerpo hace millones de años atrás.

Luego de unos segundos, en el lugar no quedaba más que escombros… bueno, los que pueden haber en un desierto de roca. El resto de la nube generada por la explosión se estaba disipando, revelando el resultado… un enorme cráter de varios kilómetros de diámetro. Giru salió de los escombros, ileso y completo, mirando al centro del cráter… viendo al vencedor.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero_)

Erza y Zero aún estaban de pie… pero ninguno de ellos tenían sus armaduras, y al parecer tampoco la transformación. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, claramente apenas logrando mantenerse de pie por pura voluntad.

"Rayos…" Dijo Erza. "Estoy tan cansada que ya ni puedo usar mis armaduras ni transformación. He agotado mis energías."

"Parece que no eres la única." Respondió Zero. "También perdí mi armadura y transformación… esta pelea llegó al límite."

"Zero Omega… eres el primero que me ha llevado a este límite, con mis nuevos poderes. He conocido antes a personas más fuertes que yo, pero nunca a uno con igual fuerza… sólo mi otro yo de _Edolas_ me ha igualado… pero no con estos poderes que me ha dado la _Keyblade_."

"Esto fue divertido. Erza Scarlet, realmente eres alguien que merece respeto: tus habilidades con la espada son iguales a las mías, y tus armaduras son peligrosas. De no saber a lo que me enfrentaba, es probable que hubiera perdido…"

Los dos se miraron fijamente, cada uno sumamente cansado. Zero podía ver que las burbujas del _AIDA_ aún estaban en la espalda de Erza, influenciándola. Tenía que hacer algo… pero luego, sonrió, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía que hacer nada.

"Se acabó…" comentó el _Hunter. _"Esta pelea es mía…"

"¿Tan seguro estás de eso?¡No puedes asegurarlo!"

"Yo digo que si."

Erza abrió sus ojos enormemente, al sentir la mano de alguien más en su espalda. Debido a lo débil que estaba, no había logrado detectarlo… y ya era tarde para hacer algo.

"_¡DIGI-SOUL: REFORMAT!_"

El cuerpo de Erza se vio envuelto en lo que parecía ser código de computadora anaranjado, girando a su alrededor, mientras ella gritaba de dolor. Sin embargo, lo que era afectado era el _AIDA_ que rodeaba a Erza, reaccionando violentamente contra el código anaranjado, intentando escapar de este. Sin embargo, al parecer, el código reaccionó con esto, y atacó las burbujas de _AIDA_ violentamente… erradicándolas.

Pronto, luego de uno segundos, el código que rodeaba a Erza 'estalló' en varios fragmentos de luz, que se desvanecieron luego de un rato. Erza parecía sorprendida y asustada, sus ojos completamente grises… antes de desmayarse y caer hacia el frente, revelando la identidad de quien atacó a Erza por la espalda.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Momentary Peace (Idea Remix)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2_)

"Te tardaste, Tai…" comentó Zero, bajando su guardia.

"Di que llegué a tiempo." Respondió el _Digidestined_, mirando su puño derecho, rodeado de código, antes de apretar su puño y hacer desaparecer el código. "Funcionó… funcionó como lo dijiste. Mi nuevo poder también puede destruir el _AIDA_."

"Lo supuse: tu nuevo poder, _Digi-Soul_, parece una versión primitiva del _Data Drain_. Supuse que podías erradicar el _AIDA_, aunque con algunos problemas. El código es algo distinto, pero al parecer funciona."

"Si… eso parece… ¿Qué haremos con ella?"

"Ya no está infectada… por lo que podemos tomarla como prisionera."

"¿Será seguro?"

"Debemos hacer eso… o matarla, porque si la dejamos aquí, Polaris vendrá por ella y se la llevará, y volveremos a lo mismo."

"Buen punto… Bien, me la llevaré yo mismo." Comentó Tai, cargando a Erza en sus brazos, colocándola sobre su espalda.

"¿Estás bien? Te veo algo cansado."

"Es porque usé mucha energía en el combate, además ayudé a los demás en el combate contra Garv, así que no tengo muchas energías. Pero no te preocupes, que puedo llevarla."

"Ya veo…"

"Por cierto, Zero… ¿Cómo te transformaste en _Super Novan_? Y de hecho, ¿Dónde estabas? No viniste con Alan y los demás."

"Me quedé un par de horas con _Master Raphael_." Respondió Zero. "Le pedí que me entrenara para alcanzar el _Super Novan_ y así poder pelear mejor. Sabía que necesitaría ese poder para esta guerra. Fue peligroso intentar aprender _Super Novan_ en tan poco tiempo... pero valió la pena."

"Y, si se puede saber, ¿Qué sentimiento o recuerdo usaste para poder transformarte?"

Zero apretó un poco los puños y bajó la mirada, por un momento recordando el pensamiento que él usó para concentrar su enojo… un recuerdo que, a pesar de las décadas, seguía muy presente en su mente.

"_Zero… vivamos juntos… en un lugar donde sólo existan los Reploids…"_

"Ese es un pensamiento privado, Tai." Respondió Zero, un poco más frío que de costumbre.

"Entiendo… disculpa por haberte preguntado."

"No importa ya… regresemos al castillo." Dijo el _Hunter_, caminando hacia el castillo.

"Ya veo…" dijo Tai. "Estabas seguro de que ella perdería porque me detectaste, ¿no es así?"

"No." Respondió Zero, dándole la espalda al joven.

"¿Entonces por qué?" Preguntó Tai. Zero sólo se detuvo una vez, sin voltear a ver a Tai, sólo diciendo una palabra.

"…_SubTank…_" Expresó, antes de seguir caminando.

Tai se le quedó viendo, sonriendo un poco. Giru flotó hacia él, colocándose a su lado.

"La habilidad de curarse es demasiado buena." Dijo el _Digidestined_, acomodando a Erza en su espalda. "Bueno, vayamos al castillo." Dijo… antes de sentir algo suave en su espalda. "Vaya, sí que son grandes…Me pregunto cuánto medirá…"

"Giru, Giru, los pechos de Erza miden noventa y seis centímetros, Giru."

"Oh… gracias, Giru, aunque la verdad no lo pregunté enserio…"

"Seguro, Giru…"

"Debo dejar de pensar como Raichu…"

"Cierto, Giru…"

Y así, Tai comenzó a caminar también, con Giru a su lado, siguiendo al _Hunter_ a la seguridad del castillo… con su enemiga en su espalda.

* * *

><p><em><span>-En algún lugar de las montañas-<span>_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _197-Serpent of Lore _(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Al norte del castillo de _Céfiro_ había unas montañas blancas, poco conocidas y de ningún uso en especial para los _Cefirians_. Eran unas montañas cubiertas de nieve completamente, sin ninguna vegetación cubriéndolas, sólo una profunda y espesa capa de nieve.

Pero, no es la montaña en la que estamos interesados, sino en lo que hay debajo de ella, en su interior. Pasando por algunas capas de nieve y roca, podemos encontrar algo que no es de la montaña. Era un pasillo, un pasillo de paredes de ladrillo color celeste, algo oscuras por la falta de luz. En el final del pasillo había un objeto extraño, un conjunto de anillos, cuatro para ser exactos, uno dentro del otro, girando en el aire como si fuera un giroscopio, el anillo interno más pequeño giraba rápidamente en dirección de las manecillas del reloj, mientras que el segundo, un poco más grande, giraba en la misma dirección pero más lento. Los otros dos anillos exteriores giraban, juntos y al mismo tiempo, en contra de las manecillas del reloj. En el centro del anillo interior, había esferas de luz color celestes girando como si estuvieran dentro de una burbuja.

La gente de la galaxia _Hack_ conoce a este aparato como _Chaos Gates_, portales que usaban para transportarse de mundo en mundo, similares a los _Stargates_ del _Nintenverse_. Siguiendo el pasillo, caminando desde donde está la _Chaos Gate_, podemos ver el final del pasillo, uno que conecta a una gran habitación. Incrustada en la pared opuesta al pasillo, había algo interesante. Era una estatua de una serpiente dorada mordiendo su propia cola, formando un círculo girando a favor de las manecillas del reloj. Alrededor de la serpiente había dos anillos, uno verde, pegado a la serpiente, y otro dorado, después del anillo verde. Afuera de esta estructura, había otros seis anillos celestes también incrustados en la pared, así como tallados de dos serpientes mirando hacia el anillo más grande.

Era algo que no debía estar en la montaña por una simple y sencilla razón… no era de _Céfiro_. Frente a esta pared, había un hombre alto, con una mano sobre una esfera verde con anillos dorados que flotaba. Varias pantallas de luz aparecieron en el lugar, mostrando imágenes de todo _Céfiro_. Pero el hombre solo miraba la pantalla de luz que se formó en el centro de la serpiente enroscada, que mostraba imágenes de un lugar muy especial… el interior del castillo de _Céfiro_.

Este hombre había visto lo ocurrido; el cómo las _Magic Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_ lograron pelear y vencer a los _Phantom Knights_ que los atacaron, y también vencer a _Innis_ y su habilidad para crear ilusiones. Además, también presenció la invasión de Garv y Erza, intentando vencer a los guerreros que se supone deben estar débiles por el combate, pero no logrando su misión, con la guerrera siendo capturada por la gente del castillo.

Ahora, analizando los datos recolectados por la computadora que tenía en frente, el hombre sonrió.

"Así que vencieron a _Innis_, al igual que al demonio rojo de la galaxia _Slayer_ y a la _Keyblader Erza_. Muy interesante…" dijo el hombre, acomodando un poco sus anteojos anaranjados. "Quizás ellos sean los que podrán vencer a Polaris de una vez por todas. Ahora… el proyecto _GU_ da comienzo…"

El hombre, Yata, continuaba mirando con atención la pantalla de luz que aparecía en el centro de la serpiente, en este lugar que logró salvar de la destrucción de la galaxia _Hack_ y que servía como base de monitoreo de la galaxia; _The Serpent of Lore._

**Fin del Capítulo 41**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <strong>_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Luego de la batalla contra _Innis_, Garv y Erza, tomamos un merecido descanso, para poder así recuperar nuestras fuerzas.

**Lucy Shidou:** ¿Ah?¿Qué es esto? Esto que soñé… ¿Era yo?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Un Sueño Extraño… y un día a solas.**_

**Lucy Shidou: **Esto… no es el futuro… es como una vida pasada… ¿Entonces porque X está en mis sueños?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Disculpen la tardanza, gente. Tuve varios problemas la semana pasada y no pude actualizar o no me sentí con ganas de actualizar. Ahora si.  
><em>

_Bueno, Erza vs Zero, una de las peleas que más ganas tenía de escribir cuando empecé a rehacer el Ep 4. Muchos de los ataques de Erza no tienen nombre, pero la Fairy Tail Wikia los nombra así, por eso los uso. Las armas que Zero usa son las de la serie de Megaman X Y las de Megaman Zero, estas ultimas como nuevas armas creadas para él. La Black Zero Armor la cambié de una armadura usada con el Zero Virus, a una armadura super poderosa de Zero, así que la verán más seguido.  
><em>

_Bueno, es todo... el soundtrack está en mi profile. Nos vemos.  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	43. Cap 42: Un Sueño Extraño

**_05/AGO/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Erza Scarlet y Zero Omega se enfrentaron en uno de los combates más variados de la guerra contra Polaris. Los dos usaban todas sus técnicas y armaduras a su disposición, tratando de obtener la ventaja. El combate duró mucho tiempo, y por momentos parecía que todo terminaría, pero ambos continuaron superando a su rival.

Pronto, tanto Erza como Zero demostraron que podían transformarse en _Super Novans_ y, usando sus armaduras más fuertes, se atacaron, terminando el combate. Ambos estaban muy cansados pero iban a continuar luchando… cuando Tai atacó a Erza por detrás y, usando su _Digital Soul_, la habilidad que obtuvo del espíritu de Marcus Daimon, logró erradicar el _AIDA_ del cuerpo de la chica, terminando así la batalla.

Así, con el combate terminado, los dos partieron hacia el castillo para un merecido descanso.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 42: Un Sueño Extraño… y un día a solas.<em>**

Han pasado dos días desde el combate en el castillo de _Céfiro_, luego del ataque de Erza y Garv, y la captura de la primera. Ahora era de mañana, con la luz del sol entrando a través de las cortinas, iluminando… un segundo, eso no es posible… Muy bien, corrijo. El día había comenzado, pero el sol no asomaba su rostro… oh bueno, si lo hacía, pero las nubes negras impedían que su luz alcanzara por completo el suelo.

En todo caso, en su habitación, Lucy Shidou comenzaba despertarse, quejándose un poco por la falta de sueño, a pesar de haber dormido dos días enteros. Luego de unos minutos después de que ella intentó regresar al mundo de los sueños, supo que no podría regresar al mundo de los sueños, así que decidió levantarse. Era un nuevo día… un oscuro y frío nuevo día. Lucy se colocó sus pantuflas y se levantó de la cama, para luego caminar hacia la ventana y asomarse por ella. La joven observó las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo, iluminando la tierra con los relámpagos que caían de vez en cuando. Ella suspiró un poco, antes de comenzar con su rutina. Se quitó su pijama y se cambió de ropa, colocándose su uniforme escolar, ya que era la única ropa que ella tenía en _Céfiro_… quizás hubiera sido buena idea el traer algo de ropa de su casa.

"Lo recordaré la próxima vez que regrese a la _Tierra_… o _Rayterra_…" comentó para sí misma, suspirando un poco más.

Se colocó frente a un espejo para inspeccionarse, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Luego de acomodar algunos mechones de su cabello y algunas arrugas de su uniforme, la joven pelirroja sonrió, contenta de su apariencia. En lugar de salir, volteó para ver de nuevo su cama, para luego suspirar de nuevo, algo triste por no poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

"Creo que tendré que esperarme hasta la noche… ojala…pueda volver… a tener ese sueño…" expresó ella, cerrando sus ojos, recordando un sueño que acababa de tener.

La joven se sentó de nuevo en su cama, colocando una mano en su frente, arqueándose un poco hacia el frente, intentando recordar lo que soñó.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"… no, no lo recuerdo…" se dijo Lucy para sí misma, suspirando de nuevo. "¿Qué fue ese sueño?... sólo… sólo recuerdo fragmentos…"

El sueño que Lucy tuvo era algo extraño… bueno, no tanto. Ella recordaba algo, vagos fragmentos de ese sueño. La primera escena que se le vino a la mente la confundió; en esa escena se podría ver a Lucy, pero con ropa algo diferente: vestía una playera sin mangas color rosado, y encima de ella tenía un chaleco blanco sin mangas, con una sección cuadrada al frente color rojo, además de algunos botones dorados, aparte, su cuello era color rojo. Su falda era también blanca con una franja roja casi al término de su falda. Llevaba unas botas blancas con la punta roja y usaba unas calcetas largas color rojo. También usaba unas pulseras rojas con unas gemas doradas en sus muñecas. En cuanto al físico, era idéntico al de Lucy… aunque tenía más busto, quizás más grande que el de Mimi o Amelia, aunque no tanto como Kristal. Pero la diferencia más grande radicaba en su cabeza… o más bien lo que tenía sobre ella. Era unas orejas de gato color blanco, idénticas a las que le aparecen de vez en cuando está nerviosa o confundida. También tenía una cola blanca que salía de la base de su espalda baja, por un agujero en la falda.

Esta Lucy del sueño, que llamaremos _Dream Lucy_ por ahora, estaba caminando por lo que parecía ser un corredor oscuro, hecho con rocas y piedras, pero con algunas plantas o enredaderas pegándose a la pared. Esta chica caminaba hacia una luz que entraba por una enorme puerta, con gran miedo en su rostro. Ella pasó el umbral de la puerta y miró hacia el exterior, que era en realidad una salida a un balcón. Estaba ella en un castillo, de estilo medieval pero al menos tres veces más alto y ancho que el castillo más grande de la _Tierra_. La mujer miraba con terror el exterior, pues era el fin del mundo para ella: su reino estaba siendo atacado por una raza alienígena avanzada.

Los soldados del reino, quienes también tenían orejas y cola como ella, luchaban con sus espadas, escudos, flechas y poderes mágicos, contra una raza alienígena con forma de pulpos, con grandes cabezas y varios tentáculos verdes, quienes usaban armas de energía, como pistolas, espadas e inclusive escudos. Los soldados del reino eran fácilmente vencidos por estos alienígenas, quienes estaban causando destrozos por toda la ciudad a las afueras del castillo.

Para colmo de males, tres enormes platillos voladores, de un kilómetro de diámetro cada uno, sobrevolaban el reino, para luego empezar a disparar contra este, destruyendo todo el pueblo y luego concentrando sus ataques en el castillo en si. Cientos de habitantes habían muerto por los ataques y parecía que continuaban creciendo. El reino estaba acabado…

Eso fue antes de que una nave espacial, el doble de grande que los platillos voladores, con una punta con forma de cabeza de martillo, descendiera de las nubes y comenzara a atacar a los platillos, quienes atacaron en respuesta. La escena se volvió blanca luego de eso.

La otra escena era más corta: estaba la Lucy del sueño, _Dream Lucy_, siendo cargada en camilla por humanos con trajes de combate grises y azules, con un casco azul que tenía un visor triangular que salía hacia el frente. Lucy no recordaba mucho de esta sección, sólo que _Dream Lucy_ estaba sangrando mucho de su hombro derecho y de su estómago.

La siguiente escena mostraba a _Dream Lucy_, prácticamente sin ropa, salvo unos trozos de tela que cubría sus partes íntimas. Pero ella estaba dentro de una capsula con vidrio transparente, sumergida en un liquido azul, con una máscara que la conectaba a un respirador. La joven tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras varios científicos observaban sus puntos vitales.

La otra escena mostraba de nuevo a _Dream Lucy_, caminando por los pasillos de metal de una base, con sus ropas normales, acompañada de un soldado, cuyo rostro no podía ver. Lucy veía que _Dream Lucy_ tenía algo de miedo, un miedo que se le pasó a ella misma, puesto que, para la chica del sueño, todo le era desconocido, pero se estaba haciendo la fuerte. Entonces, adelante, notó que había un joven recargado en la pared, usando una armadura tecnológica. Cuando se acercaron, Lucy reconoció al joven… era X…

O bueno, parecido a él. Ese joven era parecido a X, pero tenía el cabello en un castaño más oscuro que el de X, además de ser un poco más abundante. Aparte de eso, tenía una cicatriz que iba desde su nariz hasta cruzando por debajo de su ojo derecho. El joven usaba una armadura parecida a la de X cuando usaba la _Command Armor_, la usada en la aventura en _Giga City_ durante el juego de _Megaman X Command Mission_, pero tenía menos detalles que esa armadura y el estilo era algo diferente.

El joven, quien estaba recargado en la pared, con su casco en su brazo derecho, notó a los dos acercándose, por lo que se despegó de la pared y los encaró, haciendo un saludo militar, uno que el soldado que acompañaba a la joven contestó. Fue en ese momento que Lucy logró recordar algo que ella sabía que era de su sueño.

_"Com-an- R-kxs, esta -s Hi-u, la hij- del Supr- Can- del planeta Ne-a-, es - los últimos Nekorads q- si-n c- vida…"_

El joven, que llamaremos _Dream X_, asintió con la cabeza, indicándole al soldado que estaba bien que se retirara, dejándolos a él y a la chica a solas. El joven sonrió tiernamente para calmar a la joven, quien estaba muerta del miedo. Pero, luego de que el joven extendiera la mano, la joven la tomó y se sintió más tranquila.

La última escena que Lucy recordaba del sueño vino a su mente. Eran _Dream X_ y _Dream Lucy_, con el joven usando una ropa algo casual. Tenía un chaleco azul bastante largo, ya que le terminaba hasta un poco más abajo que la cadera, y un cinturón café estaba amarrado en su cintura. Tenía unos shorts negros que le llegaban mas abajo de las rodillas, con bolsas anchas a los lados color azul. Sus botas eran negras con blanco y algunas secciones de blanco que le llegaban un poco sobre los tobillos. Tenía unos guantes azules como los que usaba X, pero estos eran más largos, llegando casi hasta los codos.

En esta ultima escena, _Dream Lucy_ y _Dream X_ estaban sentados justo debajo de un árbol grande, ambos muy felices de la vida. La chica colocó su cabeza en el hombro del joven, acurrucándose en él, mientras ambos veían la enorme ciudad avanzada que estaba frente a ellos… la ciudad de _Novus, Novaterra_.

Lucy continuaba pensando, intentando recordar más de ese sueño que tuvo, sin éxito alguno. Sabía que ella había soñado más cosas, pero ella lograba recordar sólo esas cinco escenas a detalle.

"Pero… ¿Qué significan?" Se preguntó a sí misma, mirándose en el espejo. "No… no es la primera vez que sueño algo así."

Era cierto, esta no era la primera vez que soñaba eso. La primera vez que tuvo un sueño así, fue una noche dentro de la habitación del tiempo, cuando ella había aceptado sus sentimientos por X. Cuando se fue a dormir, luego de que Marina y Anaís les dijeran que sería bueno descansar un rato, ella soñó algo similar. Las escenas no eran tan nítidas la primera vez, pero ahora que tuvo el sueño de nuevo, esta vez si podía recordar algo. ¿Pero que significaban?¿Eran sólo una jugada de su mente?¿O se trataban de algo más?

"¿Una vida pasada?" pregunto Lucy a si misma, siendo esa una posibilidad. Pero luego ella sacudió su cabeza en negación. "No, no puede ser posible. Quizás, bueno, quizás si sea MI vida pasada… pero X… él era un robot convertido en humano. No hay forma de que un robot pueda tener vida pasada… ¿O si?"

Viendo que no encontraría respuestas en su habitación, la joven _Magic Knight_ suspiró profundamente, antes de levantarse de su cama.

"Bueno… creo que mejor iré a ver como están los demás. Espero que estén bien…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación, comenzando a caminar, sin ninguna idea de a dónde ir. Ella tenía algo de hambre, así que se fue a la cocina para ver si había algo de comer. Eran ya las 10:21 de la mañana, así que pensó que, normalmente, no habría comida a esas horas.

Fue en el camino hacia el comedor que notó algo a lo lejos… algo azul y pequeño flotando, seguido por algo blanco.

"¡Kyaaaaa!¡Ayúdenme!"

Si, se trataba de Primavera, la pequeña hada que seguía siempre a Latis y, últimamente, a X. Lucy se puso algo nerviosa ya que, donde esté X, estará Primavera, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera. Pero rápidamente notó que el _Hunter_ _Azul_ no estaba con ella y se preguntó porqué no, cuando también notó bien que era lo que seguía a la pequeña hada que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"¡Pu pu puuuu!"

"¡Aléjate de mi!"

Se trataba de Nicona, la extraña coneja blanca que podía sacar de todo de la joya mágica que tenía en la frente y que también podía devorar lo que sea con esa boca expansible que tenía. Nicona estaba persiguiendo a Primavera, rebotando para intentar alcanzar al hada que se mantenía flotando, volando lejos de ella. Esta era una escena algo normal en el castillo de _Céfiro_: ver a Primavera ser perseguida, y a veces devorada, por Nicona, para que luego la coneja la escupiera, dejando al hada cubierta de su saliva y en un estado de shock profundo.

Y parece que hoy era uno de esos días ya que, justo frente a Lucy, Nicona logró comerse de un bocado a Primavera. Lucy miraba con algo de asombro y nerviosismo a la coneja blanca, que estaba saboreando lo que acababa de comerse, para, luego de unos segundos, escupir al hada, quien se estrelló contra una pared y cayó al suelo, cubierta de la saliva de Nicona y con sus ojos en forma de remolinos.

"Ow… otra vez… aieee…" dijo Primavera, quien inmediatamente después de eso se desmayó. Lucy la miraba extrañada y preocupada, antes de que Nicona saltara a sus brazos.

"Te gusta hacer eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó a la coneja blanca, quien le respondió con un _'puuu'_. "Veo que sí. ¿Crees que estará bien?"

"Puu pu pu pu puuu."

"Ah… bueno, si tu lo dices. Ven, vamos a la cocina."

Lucy y Nicona se alejaron del lugar, dejando a Primavera en el suelo. Quizás a uno le parezca algo desconsiderado, pero viendo que esto pasaba siempre, no le tomaron mucha importancia.

Unos minutos después, Lucy, con Nicona en brazos, se acercaba al comedor del castillo, que era bastante amplio. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, la pelirroja se detuvo de golpe, sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Se preguntó el porque sentía esto y miró a la coneja blanca en sus brazos.

"¿E-él está a-aquí?"

"¿Pu pu?"

"X… ¿Él está a-aquí?"

"¡Pu puu!" respondía Nicona, afirmando a la pregunta.

Lucy suspiró nuevamente, sus mejillas tornándose rojas y mirando a la puerta. Quizas sea porque podía sentir ya las auras de los demás, pero sabía que él estaba aquí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ella?¿Porque se ponía tan nerviosa con sólo decir un nombre?... o letra en este caso. Cuando estaba enamorada de Latis, no estaba tan nerviosa como ahora…

Hablando de Latis ¿Qué sentía ella ahora?¿Acaso se había olvidado de él?... No, no era el caso. Latis aún ocupaba un espacio muy grande en su corazón por ser la primera persona de la cual ella se había enamorado. Ese espacio quedó casi vacío cuando él murió, pero aún lo recordaba y aún lo estimaba, sabiendo que él la estaba protegiendo de alguna manera.

¿Entonces porque con X era más intenso ese sentimiento?¿Cual era el motivo, la razón por la que con sólo decir su nombre su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte?

No sabía las respuestas, sólo sabía que le estaba pasando y tenía que vivir con ello… no que fuera algo malo, pero ella se preguntó el cómo pasó. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Lucy comenzó a avanzar, abriendo las puertas del comedor.

La joven entró en el lugar, dándose cuenta de inmediato que el comedor estaba completamente vacío… salvo por una mesa. Esta mesa estaba compuesta por seis personas; Kristal, Dawn, Kite, Amelia, Kallen y X. Al ver a este ultimo, el corazón de la pelirroja se volvió a acelerar, dando la impresión que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Lucy comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse un poco.

_'Ok, vamos… tranquila, no es nada… sólo ve a sentarte con ellos y ya, no es la gran cosa, sólo hablas con amigos… de los cuales uno de ellos te gusta mucho… es más difícil de lo que pensé…'_

Suspirando y agachando la cabeza un poco, Lucy sabía que el hablar con el joven iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó. ¿Por qué no podía tener la determinación de Marina? Claro, ella no sabía del problema que su amiga de cabello celeste tenía con sus propios sentimientos. Lucy comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez hacia la mesa que estaba ocupada por gente, que afortunadamente no estaba totalmente ocupada. Al acercarse, notó una séptima presencia, no humana, y no era Raichu. Se trataba del extraño robotito blanco que el grupo de _N-Warriors _trajeron del _Nintenverse_, Giru si recordaba bien. Se acercó más y notó que parecía que Kristal le estaba diciendo algo a X, quien sostenía algo brillante entre sus manos.

"Muy bien, así vas bien, X. Sólo concéntrate algo más." escuchó ella a Kristal hablar, al parecer dándole instrucciones al joven.

Lo que estaba pasando era que X estaba intentando manipular su aura sin usar su armadura, en el caso de que no pudiera usarla ni ella ni el cañón nuevo que el doctor Light les creó a él, Zero y Rock, de esa forma no se quedaría tan indefenso al pelear en caso de estar deshabilitado.

X, quien estaba sentado, al igual que los demás, tenía las manos al frente, con las palmas encarándose unas a otras, concentrándose totalmente. Una esfera de energía azul estaba entre sus manos, pero esta esfera estaba lejos de estar controlada, puesto que parecía que fluctuaba mucho. El _Hunter_ intentaba con dificultad mantener la esfera de energía controlada, pero no le era muy fácil controlar su propia aura sin la tecnología de su armadura.

Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a usarla…

X continuaba intentando equilibrar la esfera de energía entre sus manos, pero no tenía éxito, sintiendo que el poder fluctuaba demasiado. El pequeño robot Giru estaba enfrente de él, calculando el tamaño y la estabilidad de la esfera con sus escáneres.

"¡Giru Giru!¡Estabilidad de la esfera en 45 por ciento y descendiendo!¡Giru!"

"¡Vamos X, contrólalo!" exclamó Kristal, al sentir y ver como la esfera disminuía de tamaño.

El joven aún lo intentaba, poniendo toda su concentración en eso, usando los escáneres de sus ojos para tratar de mantener un equilibrio de poder. Entonces, la esfera estalló en esferas celestes más pequeñas, terminando así con la práctica. X se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, completamente cansado y respirando con dificultad.

"Es… es más difícil de lo que pensé." Expresó el _Hunter_, soltando un gran suspiro.

"Bueno, hiciste un gran esfuerzo." dijo Kite, animando al joven.

"¡Claro que sí!" exclamó Amelia con determinación. "Digo, aún has de estar cansado del combate, como nosotros."

"Tienes razón." dijo X, sonriendo débilmente. "Pero mis energías se recuperan más rápido que las de ustedes. Eso significa que no tengo buen control de mi aura. Debo practicar más."

"Es cierto…" dijo Kallen. "Controlar el aura es difícil… a mi casi ni se me da eso."

"Pero…" empezó X, mirando a la dotada pelirroja. "… por lo que vi de la mente de Clef acerca de tu pelea contra ese sujeto Garv, se nota que eres buena para ataques de energía. ¿Por qué dices que no?"

"Sólo sé un par de técnicas de energía y un escudo; no tengo técnicas tan variadas como los demás."

"Yo tampoco tengo técnicas de energía." Expresó Kite. "Pero no dejo que eso me detenga."

"Ni yo, por eso practico mejor ataques físicos."

"Igual que Mimi." Comentó Dawn, sonriendo un poco.

Ellos continuaron hablando un poco, cuando Lucy se acercó a la mesa, llamando la atención del grupo entero.

"Hola, Lucy. ¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó Dawn.

"Ah… sí, claro." Respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo dulcemente. "¿Están bien?"

"Si, aunque aún cansados." dijo Kristal. "Aunque hayamos dormido, no me he recuperado de todo."

"Me sorprende que nosotros nos hayamos levantado." expresó Kite. "Creí que dormiría todo el día."

"Es probable que los otros si lo hagan." comentó Dawn, cruzándose de brazos. "¡Son tan flojos!" expresó, haciendo que todos se rieran.

"Bueno… ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" preguntó Lucy.

"Claro, siéntate." dijo Kristal, indicando el asiento a lado de ella para que se sentara. "Aún estamos esperando la comida de hoy."

"Creí que ya no habría nadie cocinando. Según escuche, los cocineros van a hacerles de comer a los refugiados a las nueve y regresan al castillo a las doce."

"Pero ellos no están cocinando…"

"¿Ah?¿Entonces quien?"

"Marina y Anaís. Se ofrecieron para cocinarnos algo… y Tai y Takato."

"¿Tai y Takato?¿Ellos saben cocinar?" preguntó Lucy con asombro.

"Takato vive en una panadería, así que está haciéndonos algo de pan." Dijo X. "Y Tai… según me dice, a veces cuando era muy niño, quizás unos seis años, su madre y padre no estaban en casa y él tenía que cocinar para él y su hermana Kari."

"No sabía que el señor Tai tuviera una hermana." Comentó Amelia.

"Si, se llama Kari Kamiya, y tendría aproximadamente tu edad."

"Quizás deba ayudarles…" dijo Lucy, mirando a la cocina… antes de ver al joven X, sin querer empezando a verlo tiernamente. "O… quizás…"

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Kite, dándose cuenta de que ella empezó a mirar al joven por mucho tiempo.

"¡Ah!¡N-no, nada!"

Todos la miraron con algo de extrañeza. Kristal, Dawn, Amelia y Kallen también la vieron algo extrañadas, en especial cuando notaron que las mejillas de Lucy se volvían algo rojas. Fue cuando descubrieron que la joven pelirroja lanzaba pequeñas y cortas miradas a X, quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa, que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_'Oh…. interesante…'_ fue la idea que pasó por las mentes de las chicas. _'Parece que alguien está enamorada…'_

"Y, uh… ¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Lucy, tratando de cambiar el tema. "Parece que estaban haciendo algo aparte de esperar la comida."

"Ayudab controlar su aura." dijo Kristal. "Como era un robot, no sabe usar su aura como nosotros y sólo se apoya en la tecnología de su armadura."

"Es más difícil de lo que creí." Respondió X, sonriendo levemente. "Creí que con los datos que recolecté sería suficiente, pero creo que me hace falta más práctica. Zero mejoró porque entrenó con _Master Raphael_ y aprendió a transformarse en _Super Novan_; yo no puedo quedarme atrás."

"Tengo una duda." Dijo Kite, llamando la atención de todos. "Ustedes son _N-Warriors_, ¿no? Entonces, ¿Porqué llaman a la transformación _Super Novan_?¿No sería _Super N-Warrior_?"

"Tiene razón." Comentó Dawn. "¿Por qué es eso?"

"Se puede de ambas maneras." Respondió Kristal. "_Master Raphael_ me contó algo de eso."

"¿Y qué es?" preguntó Amelia con interés.

"Bueno, hace mucho tiempo, cuando se fusionaron todas las especies para crear a los _N-Warriors_, la fusión se llevó acabo en un planeta llamado _Novus_, que en la actualidad se llama _Novaterra_. Cuando se fusionaron las especies y formaron a los nuevos guerreros del _Nintenverse_, se decidió a llamarlos _Novans_."

"Ya entiendo." Dijo Kallen. "Por eso la transformación se llama _Super Novan_."

"Entonces, en teoría, nosotros somos _Novans_, ¿no?" preguntó Dawn.

"Si, pero ese título quedó algo olvidado en la historia." Expresó Kristal. "Con el paso del tiempo, a los _Novans_ comenzaron a llamarlos _Novan Warriors_… y con el tiempo, terminaron siendo llamados simplemente _N-Warriors_."

"El título cambia a través del tiempo." Expresó Kite. "Ahora lo entiendo."

"Aunque aún nos pueden llamar _Novans_. Con el paso del tiempo, _N-Warriors_, _Novans_ y _Keybladers_ se ha vuelto sinónimos y se usan para llamar a nuestra especie de guerreros."

"Al menos es un nombre respetable." Dijo Kallen, sonriendo un poco. "Solo Amelia ha alcanzado la transformación de _Super Novan_… pero no es fuerte como ustedes."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Nosotros seis nos enfrentamos a Garv y apenas le ganamos. Sin embargo, estoy segura que se necesitan a dos de ustedes, quizás Alan y a ti, para enfrentarse a ese demonio al mismo nivel. Aunque hayamos alcanzado la transformación, no somos tan fuertes como ustedes."

"Es porque en sí, ustedes son más débiles que nosotros." Comentó X con algo de seriedad. "En sí, sus poderes como normales no han cambiado mucho. Me imagino que Alan les enseñó a cómo llamar a la _Bankai Armor_ y a transformarse en _Super Novan_, pero no a incrementar sus poderes. Son algo más fuertes debido a que entrenaron con una gravedad aumentada, pero al parecer sólo entrenaron con una gravedad aumentada a diez."

"Estás en lo correcto en todo." Expresó Kallen, sonriendo al _Hunter_. "En si no entrenamos para volvernos más fuertes, sino para liberar nuestros poderes ocultos. Somos más fuertes, pero no tanto como ustedes."

"Te entiendo." Dijo X, recargándose en su silla. "Sin la transformación de _Super Novan_, mis poderes no se igualan a los de Alan. Necesito practicar más para alcanzarla." Expresó con algo de tristeza… una que Lucy notó de inmediato y no le agradó en lo absoluto.

"¡Yo sé que si puedes!" exclamó Lucy con ánimos. "Sé que podrás hacerlo. Quizás sea difícil, pero tengo fe de que podrás transformarte. ¡Sé que si!"

"¿Oh?" Miró X a la joven, rascándose una mejilla con uno de sus dedos, sonriendo nerviosamente. "Gracias…"

Lucy sólo sonreía dulcemente, con sus ojos cerrados… e intentando controlar el rubor de sus mejillas… uno que sólo las dos mujeres presentes notaron.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _152-I Can't Hate You- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Ahora, veamos lo que está pasando dentro de la cocina, donde Marina y Anaís estaban cocinando para la gente que estaba afuera, habiéndose ellas ofrecido para el trabajo. Parece ser que Tai y Takato estaban en otra parte de la cocina, algo retirados de las chicas, lo que les dejaba algo de privacidad. Ellas apenas estaban acostumbrándose a algo de la cocina que había en el castillo, aunque Clef les hizo el favor de hacer aparecer todo lo necesario para que ellas pudieran cocinar, como alimentos y utensilios, al igual que aparatos electrodomésticos que funcionaban con una fuerte de magia en lugar de una de energía. No era la primera vez que Clef aparecía algún aparato de su mundo humano en el castillo… después de todo ¿De dónde creen que salió el horno de microondas con el que cocinaron las galletas?

Las dos chicas, con sus uniformes normales y un delantal con su color característico, estaban ya casi terminando lo que iban a hacer a los jóvenes en el comedor; algo de arroz blanco, pescado, verduras y fruta.

"Ok, ya vamos a acabar." dijo Anaís, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Si. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos cocinando?" preguntó Marina a su compañera.

"Creo ya casi vamos a la hora."

"Oh, lo bueno es que ya casi acabamos. ¿Qué vas a hacer luego?"

"Uh… yo… iré a hablar con Paris." Expresó la chica rubia, sonrojándose un poco.

"¿Ah?¿Para qué?" preguntó Marina, mirando la comida, esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, no recibió una de inmediato, lo que hizo que ella voltease a ver a su amiga. "¿Anaís?"

"Yo…" dijo la chica de verde, mientras su rostro se volvía más y más rojo. "Yo… yo me… me le voy a declarar…"

"¡¿Ah?!¡¿Hablas enserio?!"

"Lo he pensado mucho." Expresó Anaís más tranquilamente. "Pensando en lo que el joven Alan me dijo cuando estábamos en nuestro mundo: tiene toda la razón, no puedo esperar más tiempo. No quiero que luego pase algo malo y yo haya podido decirle lo mucho que lo amo."

"Entiendo…" dijo Marina, bajando la mirada, antes de ver a otro lado. "¿Y por eso el chocolate que hiciste más temprano?" preguntó la chica de cabello azul, señalando detrás de Anaís a un contenedor pequeño en la mesa, que tenía un chocolate dentro.

"Así es. Se lo diré hoy… no quiero esperar más. Quizás me arrepiente en un futuro, pero…"

"Que bien por ti… por los dos." Dijo Marina con sinceridad.

"Gracias… ¿Y tú que harás?¿Aún no descubres lo que sientes?"

"¿Eh?" Marina sólo miró hacia abajo, algo pensativa. "No, aún no. Creí que cuando viera a Ascot nuevamente se resolverían mis dudas… pero ocurrió lo contrario… ahora no sé qué pensar… ¡Ah!"

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Acabo de recordar algo!" exclamó la joven de azul con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo "¡No lo saludé cuando nos volvimos a ver!¡Y él estaba lastimado!¡No le pregunté si estaba bien!" El ánimo de la chica descendió por los suelos, lagrimas con forma de cascadas descendían de sus cerrados ojos. "Ahora debe pensar que no me interesa para nada…"

"Cálmate, Marina." dijo su amiga, colocando una de sus manos en su espalda. "Sólo habla con él… estoy segura de que así se resolverá todo."

"Yo también lo espero." dijo Marina con mas ánimos.

"Vamos; terminemos de cocinar para que puedas ir con él."

"Si…"

Y así, luego de su pequeña conversación de amigas, las dos continuaron con su labor de cocinar, Tai y Takato al parecer terminando con lo suyo y acercándose a ellas.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _171-Giru- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball GT_)

"Así que esta es una de las maquinas que existen en otro mundo." dijo Kallen, observando al robot. "Parece un juguete."

"Giru giru." Expresó el pequeño robot.

"En realidad, lo construyeron la gente de la galaxia _North_, la galaxia protegida por los _Saiyans_." dijo X. "Nos lo regalaron luego de la alianza entre ambas galaxias hace ya millones de años."

"¿Y aún funciona?" preguntó Kite.

"Con una fuente de poder de los _Novaterrans_, un robot tan pequeño como Giru funcionaría por otros tres millones de años más."

"¡Sorprendente!" exclamó Amelia con emoción. "¡Ni en mi mundo hay cosas como esta!"

Giru, viendo que estaban hablando bien de él, colocó sus manos en su cintura y sacó el pecho, en señal de orgullo. Fue cuando, del otro lado de la mesa, Nicona apareció, mirando también al pequeño robot fijamente. Giru se volteó a ver a Nicona, quien se acercaba a él rápidamente, hasta colocarse justo en frente y mirarlo con sus eternamente cerrados ojos y su igual de eterna sonrisa.

"¿Pu pu puuu?"

"¿Giru giru?"

Así permanecieron los dos por unos segundos más, manteniendo a todos los demás a la expectativa de lo que pasaría. A Giru le salieron algunas gotas de sudor, indicando el nerviosismo que tenía al ver a Nicona acercarse un poco más. Fue entonces que la coneja blanca decidió hacer algo que siempre hacía con los recién llegados que eran casi de su mismo tamaño… saborearlos.

"¡PU PUUUUU!" exclamó Nicona, mientras abría su enorme boca para así poder tragarse a Giru de un bocado.

"¡GIRU!" Gritó el pequeño robot, escapando por su vida para evitar ser devorado por la coneja blanca, que comenzó a seguirlo, ambos dando vueltas por toda la mesa. "¡PELIGRO!¡PELIGRO!¡CONEJA HAMBRIENTA!¡PELIGRO!¡GIRUUUU!"

Así continuaron las dos cosas blancas corriendo en círculos por la mesa, que afortunadamente aún no tenía nada que pudiese derramarse o tirarse. Fue entonces que Nicona dio un gran salto y alcanzó a Giru finalmente, comiéndoselo de un bocado.

"¡GIRuuuuuuuuuuu…!" exclamó el pequeño robot, cuyas piernas, lo único que sobresalía de la boca de Nicona, se movían rápidamente. Nicona se lo comió, incluyendo las piernas del robot, comenzando a saborearlo con detenimiento… pero fue por poco tiempo, ya que la coneja blanca hizo una mueca de asco y escupió a Giru rápidamente, quien había retraído sus brazos y piernas al interior de su esférico cuerpo, que cayó al suelo, cubierto de saliva. "Giiiruuuuu…"

El grupo que estaba en la mesa miraba atenta y sorprendida mente lo que ocurrió. Fue cuando vieron a Nicona intentar quitarse el mal sabor de boca con su patas que todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Quien creería que el unir a estos dos crearían escenas así de graciosas?" preguntó Dawn entre carcajadas, cosa que todos asintieron.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Los que estaban en la mesa se voltearon para ver a Marina, Anaís, Tai y Takato salir de la cocina con una gran charola, sujeta por ambos hombres.

"¡Se perdieron la escena más graciosa del mundo!" exclamó Amelia. "¡Nicona se comió a Giru y luego lo escupió por asco!"

"¡¿AH?!" Preguntó Marina con asombro. "¡¿Nicona se comió algo que no le gustó y no estuve aquí para verlo?!... buu, siempre me pierdo lo bueno." Expresó la chica de azul, sintiéndose algo desanimada, mientras que Anaís reía nerviosamente.

"No creí que supieran cocinar, Takato y Tai." Comentó Dawn.

"La necesidad." Respondió Tai, rascándose un poco la cabeza. "Tenía que cuidar a mi hermana… además, el _Digital World_ te obliga a aprender nuevas cosas."

"Y yo trabajo en una panadería." Dijo Takato, colocando una charola de pan en la mesa.

"Que interesante…"

"Bueno, aquí están sus alimentos…" Expresó Anaís con dulzura, colocando otra charola en la mesa… antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de su compañera pelirroja. "Oh, Lucy, no sabía que estabas aquí."

"Acabo de llegar…" respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo igual que su amiga.

"Esto está mal." Dijo Marina con algo de frustración, cruzándose de brazos. "Como no sabíamos que iba a haber alguien más, no preparamos comida extra."

"Ah, no se preocupen; no tengo hambre…"

Ese fue el momento en el que un estómago hambriento decidió hacerse escuchar, llamando la atención de todos. Lucy se quedó inmóvil por un momento, abriendo sus ojos enormemente mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas, antes de llevarse las manos a su estómago y agachar la cabeza en vergüenza. Todos los demás la miraron por unos segundos… antes de comenzar a reírse.

"¡Que ocurrencias, Lucy!" expresó Marina con algo de burla. "Se ve que tienes hambre. Deja les servimos y te prepararemos algo, ¿Ok?"

"Ah… c-claro…" respondió la pelirroja, no sabiendo que más decir.

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a servir los platos ya preparados que había dentro de las charolas, así como un par de cubiertos y algo de pan hecho por Takato.

Todos tomaron los cubiertos y se prepararon para comer… cuando Nicona atacó de nuevo. Aún con el asco en su boca luego de saborear a Giru, la coneja blanca buscaba algo para poder quitárselo, y fue cuando decidió comerse al menos uno de los platos que habían servido Marina y Anaís. Así que, luego de pensarlo unos pocos momentos, Nicona seleccionó su objetivo; el plato de X, que parecía ser el que más comida tenía.

"¡Hey!" exclamó X cuando Nicona apareció de la nada frente a él, tomó su plato de comida y, de un bocado, se comió todo el contenido con rapidez, no dándole oportunidad para responder.

"¡NICONA!" exclamó Marina con enfado al ver lo ocurrido. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a comerte algo que no era tuyo?!"

Nicona supo que ese era un buen momento para hacer la graciosa huida así que, luego de saltar sobre la cabeza de Marina, quien se había lanzado para atraparla, la coneja blanca salió rebotando del comedor, orgullosa de su pequeña travesura.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Marina con enfado, viendo a la puerta por donde se había ido la coneja. "¡Me las pagarás!"

"Lo siento mucho, joven X…" dijo Anaís, haciendo una reverencia a X. "No creímos que Nicona haría eso. En un momento le cocinaremos algo de nuevo."

"Ah, no se preocupen por eso." dijo X, riendo con algo de nerviosismo. "No será necesario."

"¡No te preocupes!" dijo Marina con determinación. "Te cocinaremos algo para que comas. ¿Nos ayudas Lucy?"

"Ah, seguro…" respondió la pelirroja, levantándose de su asiento y acompañando a las dos chicas a la cocina.

"¿Quieren ayuda?" preguntó Tai.

"No es necesario." Expresó Anaís, sonriendo dulcemente. "Coman ustedes; volveremos en un rato."

Las tres _Magic Knights_ entraron de nuevo a la cocina, dejando al grupo en el comedor. Ya dentro de la cocina, lejos de las voces de los que estaban en el comedor, Lucy miró a sus compañeras, lista para empezar.

"Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó ella con algo de interés.

"Que harás tu, más bien…" respondió Marina con una sonrisa picara.

"¿Ah?" preguntó Lucy confundida.

"¿A qué te refieres Marina?" preguntó una igual de confundida Anaís, mirando a su amiga de azul.

"Es simple…" empezó la guerrera del agua, con una mano en su cadera. "La mejor forma de decláratele a un chico es cocinándole."

"¡Ah!" exclamó Lucy, entendiendo a donde iba todo esto. "¡M-Marina…!"

"Así es Lucy: tu le cocinaras a X."

"Que buena idea." dijo Anaís, sonriendo dulcemente. "Así nosotras cocinaremos el plato de Lucy."

"P-p-p-p-pe-ero ¿P-p-por-rque y-yo?" preguntó Lucy nerviosamente, sintiendo que su rostro se volvía rojo.

"Te gusta, ¿No?" preguntó Marina. "Si es así, entonces, es el momento preciso para declarártele… o al menos decirle que le importas."

"N-no l-lo sé…"

"¿O prefieres que alguna de nosotras cocinemos especialmente a él?"

"¡N-no!" exclamó la pelirroja con fuerza, antes de colocar ambas manos sobre su boca, sonrojándose profundamente.

"¡Lo sabía! Ahora te dejaremos que le cocines algo a él, mientras que Anaís y yo cocinaremos tu comida. Vamos, Anaís."

Las dos chicas se alejaron a otra parte de la cocina para preparar el almuerzo de Lucy, dejando a esta sola como piedra en su lado de la cocina. La joven _Magic Knight_ de fuego aún miraba con nerviosismo el suelo, sus mejillas todavía rojas al aceptar que tenía que cocinar al joven que le gustaba.

_'Cocinarle algo…'_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Fue cuando pensó eso que se dio cuenta de que no había de que ponerse nerviosa por algo así… o al menos eso pensaba ahora. Sonriendo, aún con su rostro rojo, suspiró tranquilamente, aceptando el hecho.

"Muy bien, le cocinaré algo… lo más rico que haya probado en su corta vida humana." dijo Lucy con determinación, antes de colocarse un delantal rosado, levantarse las mangas de su chaleco escolar y tomar lo necesario para cocinar.

* * *

><p>Los minutos pasaron y Lucy terminó el almuerzo-casi-comida de X. Mirando orgullosa su creación, la pelirroja se volteó para ver a sus amigas y decirles que ya había terminado… sólo para darse cuenta que ellas ya no estaban ahí. Ella caminó hacia donde se supone que estarían Marina y Anaís, dándose cuenta que, en lugar de ellas, estaba un plato de comida, al parecer la comida que era para Lucy, y una nota. La joven tomó esta última y la comenzó a leer, curiosa de saber lo que decía.<p>

_Lucy, te dejamos el almuerzo listo =D. _

_También te dejamos para que comas a solas con X. _

_Suerte…_

_Atte. _

_Marina y Anaís._

Lucy suspiró al saber que sus amigas la habían dejado sola, preguntándose el porqué es que habían hecho eso…

_También te dejamos para que comas a solas con X…_

… cuando recordó esa línea en especial. Ella volvió a leer la nota, que hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran nuevamente rojas… un color que últimamente se volvió normal en su rostro.

"¿É-él y yo solos?... solos…" Se preguntó Lucy sin creerlo, temblando de nerviosismo. Al parecer, sus amigas ya lo tenían preparado: se irían para dejarla a solas con el _Hunter_ y que así ella pudiera decirle lo que siente. La pelirroja tragó algo de saliva, sabiendo que no sería fácil… aunque luego se calmó, puesto que recordó que, aparte de X, había más gente afuera. "Bueno… no creo que sea tan malo."

Sabiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer, Lucy tomó ambos platos y cubiertos y salió de la cocina al comedor, esperando ver al resto del grupo… y dándose cuenta que X era el único en el lugar.

"¿Eh?¿Y los demás?"

"Se acaban de ir." Respondió X, viendo a la pelirroja emerger de la cocina. "Dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer, y por eso me dejaron solo."

"Oh… e-entonces ¿E-est-tamos l-los d-dos s-solos?" preguntó Lucy, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

"Eso parece, porque también vi a tus amigas irse hace rato." Expreso X, encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno, ¿Comemos juntos?"

"C-claro…" Respondió Lucy, sonrojándose nuevamente, colocando los platos en la mesa y sentándose frente a X, bajando la mirada para que él no la viera a la cara. "P-provecho…"

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó el _Hunter_. "Pareces algo agitada y tienes la cara roja. ¿Estás enferma?"

"¡N-no, para nada!" exclamó ella, agitando sus brazos frente a ella. "No te preocupes…"

X se le quedó mirando con un poco de desconfianza. Sus escáneres indicaban que no había nada de malo en Lucy en cuanto a enfermedades… pero había notado que su corazón latía con mayor velocidad de lo normal, que su piel sudaba más, y que su cara se iluminaba de un profundo color rojo. Había notado que esos síntomas, de lo que fuera que sea, se estaban presentando más y más en la pelirroja, y cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

Y algo que él había notado, era que ella se ponía así cuando el mismo estaba cerca de ella y esta se daba cuenta.

_'¿Seré yo acaso?'_ pensó X con intriga. _'¿Se pone así por mi?...¿Será alérgica a mi?... no, no creo… debe ser otra cosa.'_

X siguió mirándola con algo de intriga, algo que Lucy notó de inmediato. Sintiéndose apenada por la mirada del joven, ella miró a otro lado, apretando sus labios un poco, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosamente, mientras el sonrojo se hacía más brillante, y apretaba su falda con sus manos. X, viendo que al parecer su mirada hacía que ella actuara así, decidió mejor dejar de verla y concentrarse en el plato de comida frente a él.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _006-Shizuka's Feeling- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

"¿Tu cocinaste esto?" preguntó el joven de ojos verdes, llamando la atención de la joven.

"S-si…" respondió ella, bastante apenada para hablar.

"Oh, ok…" dijo X, tomando algo de arroz con la cuchara y llevárselo a la boca. Fue en ese momento, cuando depositó el arroz en su lengua, aún con la cuchara en su boca, que los ojos de X se abrieron enormemente, casi creciendo como un gran plato cada uno. Lucy miró nerviosa esta reacción, en especial porque podría jurar que un signo de admiración apareció sobre la cabeza de X, además de una especie de sonido de sorpresa.

_'Oh no… ¿No le habrá gustado?¿Acaso le eché mucho condimento? Oh… soy una pésima cocinera…' _"¿Y-y bien?¿T-te gustó?" preguntó Lucy tímidamente.

"¿Q-que si me g-gustó?" Cuestionó X, luego de que el arroz pasara por su garganta. Se quedó así por unos segundos… antes de que X cerrara los ojos y comenzara a llorar, las lágrimas parecían más cascadas de nada. "¡Es lo más rico que he probado en mi corta vida humana!"

Ante esto, el rostro de Lucy se volvió a encender mientras ella miraba con felicidad y sorpresa al joven frente a ella, su corazón latiendo aún más velozmente.

"¿D-de verdad lo c-crees?" preguntó Lucy con emoción y esperanza.

"¡Claro!" respondió X con igual emoción. "¡Eres una gran cocinera, Lucy!¡Muy buena!"

"G-gracias…" dijo la joven sonriendo dulcemente.

Y así, sin decir más, los dos comenzaron a comer sus alimentos. La pelirroja alzaba la mirada un poco, viendo como el joven de enfrente comía con felicidad el plato de comida. Ella no podía evitar sonreír dulcemente, mirando al joven tiernamente mientras él no la veía.

_'Mi querido X…'_

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, el tiempo pasó y ambos jóvenes terminaron su almuerzo. Había sido un tiempo relajante y provechoso, ya que los dos comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas de ellos mismos y lo curioso que era el destino al hacerlos que se conocieran. Pero cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que la comida había terminado, se sintió algo triste, porque creía que los dos se separarían y se irían a diferentes partes del castillo. Suspirando con tristeza, Lucy se levantó de la mesa, tomó los dos platos ahora vacíos y sucios y se dirigió a la cocina para depositarlos en el lavabo o en alguna mesa, suspirando con tristeza en el proceso. Cuando salió de la cocina, X aún estaba ahí, a lado de la mesa donde estaban comiendo.<p>

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

"Bueno…" Empezó Lucy con timidez. "Supongo que iras a continuar tu entrenamiento, ¿No?"

"Bueno…" comenzó X, rascándose una mejilla con uno de sus dedos. "La verdad… quería preguntarte algo…"

"¿Preguntarme?"

"Si… ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?"

"Ah… no, no que recuerde. ¿Porqué?"

"Uh… bueno…" empezó el _Hunter_ nerviosamente, mirando en otra dirección que no fuera en dirección de Lucy. "Me preguntó, bueno… ¿No quieres caminar conmigo un rato?"

"¿C-contigo?" Cuestionó la joven, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se ponía en alerta. "¿T-tu y yo?"

"Si… digo, aún hay partes del castillo que no conozco y pensaba pasear por un rato sin rumbo por el castillo. Por eso me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo para matar el tiempo. Claro, si no quieres venir…"

"¡No!¡Digo si!" Exclamó la joven rápidamente, antes de sentirse apenada y bajar la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirando a X con sus ojos rubí. "C-claro que iré c-contigo…"

"¡Genial!" exclamó X con emoción. "¿Nos vamos?"

"S-si…"

Los dos jóvenes salieron del comedor y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, a gustos con la presencia del otro, en especial Lucy quien iba caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pasaron por varios lugares del castillo, la joven pelirroja mostrándole al joven castaño varias habitaciones del castillo que él no conocía… y descubriendo algunas que ella misma desconocía, puesto que el castillo era demasiado grande.

Continuaron así por varios minutos, ya siendo las doce de la tarde, pero el tiempo no parecía correr para ellos quienes disfrutaban cada segundo. Lucy miraba a cada rato a X, con los ojos entrecerrados, con un sonrojo en su rostro y una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo que, cada vez que lo veía, se iba enamorando más y más de él.

_'No sé porque tengo este sentimiento tan intenso hacia él…'_ pensó Lucy con alegría, cerrando sus ojos. _'Pero me agrada… me agrada estar con él.'_

Los dos seguían caminando por el pasillo, buscando que hacer… cuando X se detuvo de golpe, al parecer sus escáneres indicándole algo. Esto provocó que Lucy también se detuviera y mirara al joven con confusión.

"¿X?" preguntó ella. "¿Sucede alg-?"

Pero ella no terminó de preguntar, ya que X tomó su mano derecha y rápidamente la guió a un cruce de pasillo cercano, perpendicular a donde estaban. El contacto de sus manos hacía que el rostro de ella se volvería nuevamente color carmesí y que su corazón comenzara a latir con mayor fuerza… pero, si ella creía que eso era mucho, entonces lo que iba a pasar haría que todo su cuerpo se volviera del color de la ropa que tenía puesta ahora.

¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que, en el otro pasillo, X guió a Lucy detrás de un pilar que creaba un pequeño hueco oscuro con la pared, sujetando a la pelirroja por la cintura y jalándola hacia él, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella. Esto hizo que todo el rostro de la chica se volviera del color de su uniforme, y que sintiera como la temperatura de su cuerpo se incrementara de forma considerable… tanto que ella podría jurar que algo de vapor escapó de entre sus cabellos.

"E-e-X, ¿Q-que e-estas ha-?" Intentó preguntar, pero no pudo terminar, ya que X colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más.

"Silencio." Expresó X, mirando por uno de los costados del pilar. "Espera un momento…"

Lucy no entendía lo que estaba pasando, e iba a preguntarle lo que pasaba…

"¡X!¡Cariño!¿Donde estas?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

…cuando escuchó la voz de Primavera acercarse al lugar… y después de esto, todo tuvo sentido para ella. Parece ser que Primavera estaba buscando a X por el castillo y, si los encontraba, interrumpiría su pequeña caminata y culparía a Lucy por intentarle quitar a su nuevo héroe. X debió detectar su presencia y por eso es que se estaban escondiendo ahora del hada azul.

"¡X!¿A dónde te fuiste?" preguntó nuevamente Primavera, buscando a su, casi literalmente, príncipe azul.

X miró por un lado de la columna que usaban para esconderse, logrando ver cuando Primavera pasaba frente al pasillo secundario, sin prestarle atención a este. El hada se detuvo, miró a su alrededor, y luego suspiró, antes de continuar su camino, siguiendo gritando el nombre del joven.

Lucy, por su parte, estaba sin palabras. Era la primera vez que él la abrasaba, aunque fuera para ocultarse, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho. Ella tragaba saliva, sintiendo como su corazón latía tan fuerte que ella creía que de un momento a otro saldría de su pecho, y no era de extrañarse, puesto que la persona que ella empezaba a querer la estaba abrazando con fuerza, juntando sus cuerpos demasiado, tanto que ella podía incluso sentir el latido del corazón del joven.

Estando así, ella se dio cuenta de la diferencia de estaturas que hay entre los dos: ella era algo bajita, quizás de 1.47 de estatura, llegándole al pecho a X, quien al parecer debía medir al menos 1.75 o 1.76. Se sentía algo incomoda por la diferencia de estatura, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Poco a poco, ella comenzó a perder el nerviosismo y empezó a relajarse, recargándose más en el cuerpo del joven y colocando su rostro en el pecho de él, haciendo todo esto inconscientemente… pero ella sentía que era… natural.

_'X…'_

Luego de unos momentos de estar así, X notó que Primavera se alejó, siguiendo el pasillo principal. El joven soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

"Estuvo cerca…" dijo X de improvisto. Esto causó que Lucy saliera del trance en el que estaba y, de golpe, levantara la cabeza. Él bajó la mirada, sonriendo un poco. "Disculpa si lo que hice fue algo brusco, pero no quería que me encontrara: sabes cómo es ella."

"Ah… s-si…" respondió ella, sintiendo como el nerviosismo inundaba nuevamente su cuerpo.

"¿Te pasa algo? Te noto extraña…"

"¿Eh?¡N-no, nada!¡No es nada!" expresó ella, riendo nerviosamente para tratar de ocultar su, bueno, nerviosismo. X, por su parte, se le quedó mirando.

_'Otra vez esos síntomas…'_ pensó él con detenimiento. _'Entonces es cierto: ella se comporta así cuando estamos juntos… ¿Pero porqué?'_

Sin pensarlo, permanecieron así unos segundos, antes de que X se diera cuenta de que sus manos aún sujetaban a Lucy de la cadera, por lo que decidió soltarla y retirarse un poco. La pelirroja soltó un leve suspiro de decepción, algo triste porque ya no sentía los brazos de X alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Continuamos?" preguntó X, de nuevo sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

"Claro…"

Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia delante, dejando a X atrás, aunque ella esperaba que lo siguiera. En cambio, el _Hunter _permaneció así unos segundos, mirando a Lucy alejarse de él, antes de bajar la mirada y ver su mano derecha… que parecía estar temblando un poco.

_'¿Por qué?... ¿porqué me siento tan… ansioso?'_ pensó X para sí mismo, mirando a la pelirroja que se alejaba. _'Acaso… ¿Acaso esto es lo que ella siente?¿Que me pasa?'_

Sin pensarlo más, X decidió mejor seguir caminando, alcanzando a Lucy en poco tiempo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Los dos volvieron a retomar su caminata por todo el castillo, inspeccionando algunas habitaciones y salones desconocidas. Siguieron así durante un rato, hasta que, luego de algunos minutos, Lucy reconoció el pasillo donde estaban.

"Este es…"

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó X, viendo a su compañera que parecía haber reconocido algo.

"No, no es nada… es sólo que… sé donde estamos…" respondió Lucy, tomando la mano de X, sonrojándose un poco… y causando que X se sintiera aún más extraño. "Ven, quiero mostrarte algo."

"Ah, seguro…"

La joven _Magic Knight_ guió al _Maverick Hunter_ por algunos pasillos más, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de metal, algo distinta al resto de las puertas. Lucy metió su mano a sus ropas por su cuello y comenzó a buscar algo, sacándolo de entre sus ropas, X reconociendo el objeto.

"¿No es el medallón de Latis?"

"Si, lo es…" Respondió Lucy, mirando al medallón que normalmente tenía en su pecho. "Pero también es la llave de entrada a este lugar…"

Ella extendió la mano que sujetaba el medallón, apuntando a la puerta que estaba en frente. Al momento de alinearse, el medallón comenzó a brillar y, debido a esto, la enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver lo que había detrás de ellas. Al verlo, los ojos de X se abrieron enormemente.

Frente a sus ojos, estaba una habitación grande, bastante grande, que contenía un jardín de tamaño considerable, con las flores más hermosas que X haya visto en su vida, mientras algunos pájaros volaban sobre las plantas y flores de la gran habitación.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó X con asombro.

"Es el jardín secreto de Latis." Respondió Lucy, bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza. "Sólo el que tenga este medallón puede abrir la puerta… aunque supongo que ahora con las _Keyblades _es más fácil… Ven, vamos adentro."

Los dos caminaron al interior del jardín, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos. X miraba sorprendido toda la flora de la pequeña habitación, que era mucho más hermosa que cualquiera que haya visto en otros mundos.

"Wow… no sé qué decir." comentó X, recostándose en el verde pasto que había fuera del camino de piedra. "Este lugar es hermoso…"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntó Lucy con alegría.

"¡Claro que sí! En mi mundo no crecían muchas flores… y las pocas que lo hacían no tenían este mismo resplandor." Dijo, su mirada tornándose algo seria. "Creo que las flores sabían el horrible estado en el que estaba mi mundo e intentaron alegrar la vida de todos… pero la guerra sólo las oscurecía o manchaban…"

"Oh… lo siento, no fue mi-"

"No es tu culpa; sólo soy yo que sigo recordando eso." Dijo X, ya más animado. "Y no te preocupes: las guerras en mi mundo se han acabado. Ahora, supongo que las floreces volverán a ser tan coloridas como estas."

"Eso me alegra." Dijo Lucy, sonriendo dulcemente.

X se levantó del césped y los dos siguieron el sendero por un rato más, hasta que llegaron al centro del jardín, adornado por una hermosa fuente. Al ver ese lugar, Lucy sintió gran tristeza.

"Aquí… aquí Latis y yo hablábamos de muchas cosas." Dijo Lucy, sentándose en la orilla de piedra de la fuente, mientras jugaba con el medallón que tenía en sus manos. X se sentó a lado de ella, mirándola con detenimiento.

"¿Aun lo extrañas?" preguntó el _Hunter_, luego arrepintiéndose por creer que era una estúpida pregunta: era obvio que ella aún lo extrañaba como a nadie en el mundo.

"No creo que deje de extrañarlo nunca, después de todo, él fue mi primer amor." dijo Lucy, mirando con tristeza el medallón en sus manos. "Siempre tendrá un espacio en mi corazón, y no importa lo que pase, siempre lo recordaré."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _172-Hikaru's Emotions- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy suspiró un poco, mirando el medallón en sus manos, sabiendo el significado de este objeto y recordando los momentos que tuvo con el dueño del objeto. X pudo ver algunas lágrimas escapar de los ojos de la joven, sintiéndose triste por verla llorar.

"Pero…" dijo la joven de pronto, volteando a ver a X con ternura, con sus ojos entrecerrados, mejillas sonrojadas, algunas lágrimas que aún permanecían en sus mejillas, y con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Tu me ayudaste a salir de mi depresión. Me ayudaste a recordar cosas importantes que olvidé por mi tristeza. Me recordaste que tengo que ser fuerte para ayudar a quienes me necesitan y de que aún tengo mucho porqué vivir… y que estaba haciendo algo que a Latis no le gustaría que hiciera, descuidarme a mi misma y a mis compañeras. Gracias, X… ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!"

"No hay ningún problema…" expresó el _Hunter_, sonriendo alegremente. "Me alegra que haya sido de ayuda. Y no te preocupes: si algún día me vuelves a necesitar, no dudes en llamarme."

"Gracias…"

Los dos permanecieron callados por unos segundos más luego de estas palabras. Lucy, mientras tanto, pensaba en si sería bueno empujar un poco las cosas. Aún no estaba lista para decirle lo que sentía… pero por ahora, le haría saber que él era alguien importante para ella… y lo haría ahora.

Lucy se movió un poco, acercándose a X para estar a su lado, sus brazos tocándose ligeramente. Fue entonces que ella se atrevió a colocar su cabeza en el hombro del joven, una muestra de afecto y amistad, aunque para ella significaba mucho más.

"Me alegro…no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de haberte conocido." Expresó Lucy con sinceridad, abriendo su corazón a los peligros del mundo.

La joven pelirroja, luego de esto, pensó en las posibles consecuencias, teniendo miedo de lo que X probablemente esté pensando de ella ahora. ¿Y si pensaba que estaba loca?¿O si pensaba que era algo infantil?¿Que no era el momento? Cuando esos pensamientos inundaron su mente, Lucy rápidamente se arrepintió de haber colocado su cabeza en el hombro del joven y de haber dicho esas palabras…

Pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando sintió la cabeza del joven apoyarse sobre la de ella con delicadeza, provocando que su sonrojo se volviera más profundo y su corazón latiera con más velocidad que antes.

"X…"

"A mí también… me alegra haber conocido a alguien como tú, Lucy."

Las palabras del joven era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber para estar tranquila. Ahora Lucy sabía que ella era parte importante en el corazón de X y por ahora eso le bastaba. Sólo quería dejar que el tiempo pasara, sintiendo con tranquilidad y felicidad la cercanía del joven y el crecer de sus sentimientos hacia él, aquellos sentimientos que la habían sacado de la tristeza en la que estaba.

Cerrando sus ojos, suspirando profundamente e imaginándose lo que el futuro les podría traer, Lucy sólo pensaba en el joven a su lado, su amigo, su héroe… su…

_'Mi querido X…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

_"El tigre cazador…"_

Zero estaba de nuevo en medio de la oscuridad, escuchando la voz de lo que parecía ser una mujer. Era el mismo sueño, la misma voz que escuchaba en su mente. Lo había tenido tantas veces que ya se había rendido en preguntar quién era, y se dispuso a escuchar, buscando pistas en la voz… que le seguía pareciendo familiar.

_"… y el cazador azul…"_

"¿Cazador azul?"

_"… el tigre cazador y el cazador azul entrarán en batalla… y cuando el cazador azul brille intensamente, la sombra del tigre cazador atacará al cazador azul por la espalda… y acabará con su luz."_

Zero se quedó pensando un momento las palabras de la voz, tratando de descifrar su significado. ¿Cazador Azul?... solo podía pensar en alguien al escuchar esas palabras.

"X…" dijo Zero, antes de que todo se volviera blanco… y regresara al mundo real.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Exurion-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo oscuro, Zek, _God Warrior de Mizar Zeta_, con su casco en mano, se dirigía hacia el salón donde residía Polaris, la Emperatriz de los _Phantom Knights_. Él se había reunido con algunos de sus otros compañeros guerreros, discutiendo un asunto importante, y había sido elegido para comentarle eso a su señora.

Ahora, frente a las puertas del salón del trono, Zek caminó hacia ellas, que se abrieron al sentir su presencia, adentrándose en el salón oscuro, las puertas cerrándose detrás de él. Aún en esa oscuridad, podía ver a la Emperatriz, sentada en su trono, al parecer en una profunda meditación. Él no se inmutó por el aura que ella emanaba y dio un paso al frente, resonando por todo el salón, haciendo que ella inmediatamente abriera sus ojos.

"Zek. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Polaris con algo de intriga.

"Mi Emperatriz…" empezó Zek, hincándose a unos metros del trono. "Disculpe mi intromisión, pero vengo a pedirle algo importante."

"¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir?" cuestionó con autoridad.

"Es acerca de los recientes acontecimientos: cuando iniciamos esta batalla contra _Céfiro_, no creímos que los guerreros del _Nintenverse_ vendrían a ayudarles, y cuando lo hicieron, pensamos que nos costaría algo de trabajo conquistar este planeta, pero estábamos seguros de que lo lograríamos debido a que los poderes de esos sujetos no son tan fuertes como pensamos, pero…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"… últimamente han aparecido más _N-Warriors_, lo cual inclina la balanza a su favor y comienzan a ganarnos en número. También, las _Magic Knights_ parecen haber adquirido el poder de las _Keyblades_ y sus fuerzas han aumentado. No solo eso: también la cantidad de _N-Warriors_ que pueden transformarse en _Super Novan_ se ha incrementado, y aquellos que ya la tenían se han vuelto más fuertes. Mis compañeros y yo pensamos que, si esto se prolonga, los héroes de _Céfiro_ superarán nuestros números y fuerzas, y no creemos poder pelear contra ellos."

"¿Insinúas que perderán contra ellos?"

"No me malinterprete, mi emperatriz: nosotros lucharemos por usted hasta nuestra muerte. Pero nuestros enemigos son los _N-Warriors_, el resultado de la fusión de algunos de los guerreros más fuertes del universo, y cuyos poderes se incrementan con cada pelea. No queremos admitirlo, pero si seguimos sí, no podremos derrotarlo… en especial con estas limitantes."

"¿Limitantes?" preguntó Polaris con interés. "Zek, el favor que me quieres pedir, es…"

"Así es, mi señora: por favor, quítenos los limitantes que evitan que podamos usar nuestros máximos poderes."

Polaris se quedó mirando a Zek, quien la miraba atentamente, como esperando su respuesta. Ella se llevó una mano a su sien derecha y se frotó la frente, pensándolo detenidamente.

"Muy bien…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Zek con confusión.

"Dije que está bien: me encargaré de quitarles el limitante que evita que puedan usar sus máximos poderes."

"¿Lo dice enserio, mi señora?"

"Para que guerreros como ustedes quieran que les quite el limitante significa que están conscientes de que podrían perder la pelea. Por eso les permitiré usar sus máximos poderes. Pero tomará algo de tiempo para poder quitárselos, quizás hasta cuando sea la siguiente misión."

"Muchas gracias, mi emperatriz." Expresó Zek, bajando la cabeza y mostrando gran lealtad. "No se arrepentirá."

"Eso espero… sin embargo, eso no es lo único que haré."

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó el _God Warrior_, alzando la cabeza.

"Aún cuando puedan usar sus máximos poderes, aún siguen siendo superados en número, y si ellos se vuelven más fuertes, aún con sus máximos poderes no podrán hacerles frente."

"Entiendo…"

"Es por eso…" dijo Polaris, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su derecha, llamando la atención del guerrero. "Es por eso que, dentro de unos días, tu y Magzer irán al bosque del silencio, donde aparecerá otro de esos _N-Warriors_, y lo traerán hasta aquí, antes de que los héroes de _Céfiro_ vayan por él."

"¿Otro _N-Warrior_?" preguntó Zek con confusión. "Disculpe mi osadía pero, ¿Cómo sabe de eso?"

"Zek… yo sé muchas cosas y tengo maneras de saberlas. Sólo haz lo que te digo."

"Si, mi emperatriz. Disculpe por mi osadía."

"No hay problema… además, quizás para ese entonces, estarán listos."

"¿Estarán?"

"Si… mis nuevos guerreros."

"¿Nuevos guerreros?" preguntó Zek, sumamente confundido.

De pronto, en una pared, como a unos cinco metros del suelo, cinco cápsulas, tan grandes como una persona, se iluminaron, revelando su interior. Dentro de estas capsulas habían cinco personas, varones, y frente a las capsulas… estaban unas armaduras.

"Así es… los encontré hace unos meses flotando en el espacio cuando veía los restos de la galaxia _Asgard_." Expresó Polaris, sonriendo con malicia, mirando a Zek para ver su reacción. "Creo… que tú los conoces muy bien."

Zek se puso de pie, mirando con asombro a las capsulas, a los que estaban dentro, y a las armaduras al pie de estas capsulas, fácilmente reconociendo quienes eran.

"No puede ser…" expresó Zek con asombro.

"Así es, Zek…" expresó Polaris con malicia, mirando a su guerrero. "Ellos, al igual que ustedes siete, eran guerreros de la galaxia _Asgard_ que protegían. Supongo que sabrás quienes son ellos."

"Creí…"

"¿Qué estaban muertos?... lo estaban, hasta que encontré sus cuerpos y los traje a la vida con el poder de _Exurion_. Pronto emergerán de las capsulas y serán nuestros nuevos aliados en la lucha contra los héroes de _Céfiro_." Dijo Polaris, mirando a las capsulas.

Zek dio unos pasos al frente, caminando hacia las capsulas, dándose cuenta de que si eran los cinco guerreros que él conocía.

"Los _God Warriors de Bluegard._"

**Fin del Capítulo 42**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Lucy:** Hola, soy Lucy. X… mi dulce X… quisiera estar así contigo por toda la eternidad, nunca alejándome de ti…

**Luz:** No te voy a dejar…

**Lucy: **¿Ah?¿Tu de nuevo?

**X: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **El regreso de nuestros "Yo" oscuros…**_

**Lucy:** ¿Por qué…?¿Por qué lastiman a mis seres queridos…?**_¡No se los perdonaré!_**

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice:<em>**_¡Saludos, gente! Disculpen por no actualizar antes, pero la semana pasada andaba ocupado con cosas del Deviant Art y esta semana se me pasó la fecha de actualización. Bueno, he vuelto =P_

_Otro capítulo... no hay muchas cosas extras, salvo lo ultimo de Zero y lo de Polaris. ¿Quienes serán los nuevos guerreros? Ya verán.  
><em>

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Domingo... espero. Y sigan visitando mi galería en DA =P  
><em>

_Oh si, ya me aventé toda la historia del Kingdom Hearts 3D (no lo compré, lo vi en Internet porque no creo poder comprarlo)... ¡y cielos! Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensarlo. Le entendí a la historia... casi, pero veré que usar de eso para el fic... y si, ellos usaron algo que usaré yo en unos capítulos más... oh bueno...  
><em>

_Sobres =3  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	44. Cap 43: Regreso de nuestros Yo oscuros

**_19/AGO/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Después de la pelea entre los _N-Warriors_ y _Magic Knights_ contra las fuerzas de Polaris, no había ocurrido mucho, dándoles tiempo a los héroes a descansar. Durante estos días, la _Magic Knight Lucy Shidou_, había tenido sueños extraños que parecían ser de alguien más… alguien que se parecía mucho a ella. No sabía que pensar, así que decidió dar un paseo, así ella, junto con Nicona, entraron al comedor del castillo para almorzar, encontrándose con algunos de los guerreros en el lugar, esperando a que Marina y Anaís les sirvieran de comer. Luego de algunos minutos, las _Magic Knights_ del agua y del viento, junto con Tai y Takato, salieron de la cocina con el almuerzo preparado, sirviéndole a cada uno de los presentes. Fue entonces cuando Nicona, quien estaba "jugando" con Giru, apareció de la nada y se comió la comida de X de un bocado, antes de hacer la graciosa huida. Sin que comer, el _Hunter_ azul se quedó a esperar a que de nuevo le hicieran algo.

Por asares del destino, y una idea de Marina, Lucy terminó cocinándole algo al joven _Hunter_, intentando quitarse los nervios que ella sentía a su lado. Al final, tanto Lucy como X comieron los dos solos, porque sus demás compañeros los habían dejado solos. Luego de la comida, los dos comenzaron a pasearse por el castillo, ocultándose de Primavera y terminando en el jardín secreto de Latis, donde ambos declararon lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, alguien los estaba viendo… y no era del castillo…

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 43: El regreso de nuestros "Yo" oscuros.<em>**

_-Zona Oscura-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

"¡Awwwww!¡Que tierno!"

"Bah, me da igual…"

En la zona oscura, Luz y ReX, de pie y sentados respectivamente, estaban viendo lo ocurrido en el castillo de _Céfiro_, espiando a sus contrapartes buenas, viendo que hacían desde la mañana, un poco antes de que Lucy se despertara. Antes de eso, Luz había podido ver el sueño de Lucy perfectamente en su mente, alegrándose de lo que había visto.

"He, parece que Lucy está recordando más en sus sueños…" dijo Luz con malicia. "¿Qué tal con X?"

"No tanto." respondió ReX seriamente. "Tiene destellos de imágenes, pero nada en concreto."

"Es una lástima…" expresó la joven, caminando detrás de ReX, antes de hincarse y abrazarlo por el cuello, mirando la imagen frente a ellos. "¿Qué te parece si interrumpimos su romántica reunión?"

"Eso estaba pensando." Dijo ReX con malicia.

"Entonces, hagamos sus vidas miserables." dijo la joven con cierto tono sádico.

Y con esto dicho, los dos desaparecieron de la zona oscura, dirigiéndose al castillo de cristal.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Céfiro's Crystal Palace-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

X estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. No recordaba algún momento en su vida que hubiera estado tan tranquilo como ahora. Realmente era una sensación placentera que nunca antes había sentido.

Él aún estaba ahí, sentado en el borde de la fuente, mirando el tranquilo lugar que era el jardín secreto, viendo las plantas, las flores, los pocos animales que había en el lugar, algunos pájaros habían decidido colocarse en su cabello y hombros, algo que se dio cuenta pero que no le prestó atención.

"Muy tranquilo…" dijo X para sí mismo, no asustando a las aves que estaban en su cabeza.

… y pensar que era por la presencia de una chica.

El joven volteó a su izquierda, mirando a la linda chica que tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro desde hace ya rato y que ahora estaba profundamente dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí recargada?¿Diez minutos?¿Dos horas? Él no lo sabía… bueno, si sabía por el reloj que tenía en la programación de los nanobots que habitaban su cuerpo, pero ese no era el punto.

X miraba a Lucy, quien estaba dormida, su bello rostro mostraba una gran tranquilidad que pocas veces se podía ver. Algunos mechones rojos cubrían sus ojos y su pecho se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada respiración profunda. No sabía porque, pero era claro que X sentía algo diferente y más grande por Lucy que cualquier cosa que haya sentido por sus compañeros, incluso los _Hunters_, que han sido como hermanos desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Desde que Zero le comentó que había la posibilidad de que Lucy lo viera con diferentes ojos, X no dejaba de pensar en la pelirroja, mientras un sentimiento extraño para él se empezaba a formaba en su corazón. ¿Qué era?¿Porque se sentía así?¿Porque con Lucy?¿Que había de diferente en ella?

Bueno, algo que sabía que era diferente en ella fue la extraña sensación de _dejavu_ que sintió cuando la vio por primera vez. No le tomó mucho en cuenta, porque estaba más concentrado en otras cosas, pero, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto, tenía la sensación de que ya la conocía. ¿Pero porqué?

Muchas preguntas inundaban su cabeza, pero el ver a la joven dormida placidamente a su lado, con algunas aves también posadas sobre sus cabellos rojos, hacía que, por ahora, no quisiera preguntarse más y sólo quisiera concentrarse en verla…

"Vaya X, veo que al fin anotaste con alguien."

Que mal que el destino no estuviera de su lado…

Los ojos de X se abrieron enormemente al escuchar esa voz en específico, las alarmas en su cabeza sonando violentamente. Él conocía esa voz muy bien… después de todo, era parte de **_él_**. Sin moverse mucho, puesto que no quería despertar a la joven dormida en su hombro, X hizo lo posible para voltear hacia atrás, esperando que no haya sido lo que su mente se imaginaba. Lamentablemente para X, si era lo que pensaba.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

Recargado en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín, cruzado de brazos, estaba ReX, alias Return X, vistiendo su armadura verde, con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa malvada, mirando al _Hunter_ azul y a la chica de rojo.

"Se ven algo tiernos, ¿No crees, ReX?"

De pronto, otra voz lo interrumpió; esta voz era de una chica y rápidamente la ubicó con sus escáneres. Sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, no muy lejos de ReX, estaba Luz, mirando a ReX unos segundos antes de voltear a verlos de nuevo, mostrando esa extraña sonrisa típica de ella. Esto se veía mal. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos dos aquí y sin ser detectados? Esta situación era muy complicada… y necesitaría despertar a su compañera.

"Lucy, despierta…" dijo X, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de la chica y comenzó a moverla un poco para despertarla. Luego de unos intentos, la joven comenzaba a moverse un poco, haciendo pequeños quejidos por haber sido despertada. "Hey, Lucy…"

"Querido…" dijo Lucy, aún más dormida que despierta, por lo que X ignoró el comentario que ella hizo, aunque si causó algo de inquietud en él.

"Necesitas despertarte." Dijo el _Hunter_, mientras ella abría los ojos un poco, tallándoselos para quitarse el sueño.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Quieres seguir caminando?"

"No es eso; tenemos compañía…" expresó X, mirando hacia atrás seriamente. "… y no muy buena que digamos."

Lucy, aún medio dormida, volteó hacia atrás para ver la compañía a la que X se refería… y cuando los vio, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, el sueño que tenía desvaneciéndose por completo, al ver a ReX y Luz en la puerta.

"¡¿Luz?!" Cuestionó la joven guerrera de fuego, levantándose del golpe de su asiento, X levantándose después, mirando a los recién llegados.

"Hola, Lucy, ¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó la chica de cabello rosado, dando un pequeño salto y cayendo a lado de ReX, mirando maliciosamente a su contraparte buena.

"¿Cómo entraron aquí?" preguntó X seriamente. "Creí que el escudo que cubría el castillo impedía que cualquier ser oscuro entrara."

"¿Acaso olvidaste que soy parte de Lucy? Como soy ella en cierto sentido, puedo entrar a cualquier lugar que Lucy pueda entrar sin ningún problema, el escudo mágico no es una excepción."

"Lo mismo aplica en mí, X." expresó ReX, sonriendo de forma maliciosa. "Como parte de ti, puedo acceder a cualquier parte del castillo cuando quiera. ¿Acaso Lucy no te lo dijo? Vaya, que confianza te tiene…"

"¡Déjala en paz!"

"Oh… sobre protector."

"Es divertido." comentó Luz al ver a los dos hombres discutir, antes de empezar a hacer lo mismo. "Vaya Lucy, parece que ya te conseguiste otra pareja."

"¡Luz!" Exclamó Lucy con enfado… y algo de vergüenza.

"¿Que le haré para hacerte sufrir?" preguntó la mujer de cabello rosado, pensando en alguna forma. "¡Ah ya se!¿Y si te vuelvo a poner celosa y triste como la otra vez?"

"¿¡Ah!?"

"Exacto… ¿Qué tal si beso a tu amado otra vez?"

**_-Fin brusco de la música de fondo-_**

Por alguna razón, el lugar se volvió frío… muy frío. Los hombres, que se encontraban discutiendo entre ellos, se detuvieron un momento y miraron a la mujer de rosa.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntaron ambos con confusión.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó ReX con algo de enfado. "¿A qué te refieres con eso, Luz?"

"Oh, lo siento ReXy-kun, no te lo mencioné antes: no eres el primero al que he besado." Respondió Luz con inocencia, causando el enfado del joven.

"¿ReXy-kun?" preguntaron Lucy y X sorprendidos… aunque luego el joven comenzó a tener dificultades en contener su risa.

"¡Una palabra y los mato!" exclamó ReX con enfado.

"¿A qué vienen aquí?" preguntó X seriamente, el momento gracioso pasando. "¿Quieren pelear contra nosotros de nuevo?"

"¿Tu qué crees?" cuestionó ReX, ahora con malicia. "Esos cuerpos nos vendrían mejor a nosotros que a ustedes… en especial si no pueden recordar."

"¿Recordar?" cuestionó Lucy con confusión. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Mejor empecemos con esto de una vez…" dijo Luz, alzando su mano derecha.

De pronto, un extraño brillo rodeó a Luz, haciendo que Lucy y X cerraran sus ojos para no quedarse ciegos. Cuando los abrieron luego de unos segundos, ambos héroes vieron que se encontraban en una zona oscura muy similar a la primera a la que sus lados opuestos los habían traído antes, sólo que ahora si tenían un suelo rocoso donde apoyarse, no en un piso invisible como la otra vez.

"Este lugar…" dijo X, mirando a todos lados.

"Aquí lucharemos de nuevo y nadie nos molestará." Expresó Luz con malicia.

"¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?" preguntó Lucy con algo de enfado. "¡No queremos pelear con ustedes!"

"Pero nosotros tenemos una razón." dijo ReX, colocándose en guardia. "Así que, si no quieren que les quitemos sus cuerpos fácilmente, ¡Peleen!"

ReX invocó su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y se colocó en guardia. Pero eso no era lo que llamó la atención de Lucy y X, ya que al parecer… Luz hizo lo mismo… sólo que en ambas manos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó X con confusión, viendo lo que tenía la otra joven en sus manos. "¡Imposible!"

"¿Te sorprendes?" preguntó Luz de forma maliciosa, agradándole el rostro de sorpresa de ambos jóvenes.

…y no era para menos, ya que Luz tenía dos _Keyblades_, una en cada mano.

"¿También tu, Luz?" preguntó Lucy con confusión. "¿C-como?"

"Yo soy tu, y tu eres yo, Lucy." Respondió la mujer de cabello rosado. "Tu conseguiste una _Keyblade_, así que yo también consigo una."

"Pero… ¿Dos?"

"Así es." Dijo Luz, viendo a la llave de su mano derecha; una llave naranja con negro de doble hoja. "Esta es _Shadow Flames_, y representa lo opuesto de tus flamas. Y esta…" expresó, viendo a la llave de su mano izquierda, una que era completamente negra. "… es la _Debonea Nightmares_… supongo que reconoces de quien es, ¿no?"

Lucy se quedó mirando a esta _Keyblade_ con detenimiento; había algo que le resultaba familiar y peligroso a la vez, algo que hacía que tuviera la idea de que no era la primera vez que veía o sentía esa _Keyblade_. Una energía oscura comenzó a emanar de la llave, una energía maligna que era claramente visible como un humo negro, siendo detectada por los escáneres de X y la nueva habilidad de sentir presencias de Lucy. La pelirroja se le quedó mirando por más tiempo, intentando descifrar porqué le era tan familiar…

-_¡FLASH!_-

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

De pronto, un destello en su cabeza, misma que mostró algunas imágenes a gran velocidad, imágenes de una persona, una mujer que Lucy reconocía muy bien. Ella abrió sus ojos enormemente, reconociendo por fin esa energía, y sintiendo algo de temor por esta, un temor que Luz detectaba con facilidad, y sonreía al ver a su otro yo con esa mirada de temor.

"¡Debonair…!" exclamó Lucy, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Así es, Lucy…" respondió Luz con malicia. "Esta _Keyblade_ tiene la energía de la misma Debonair, aquella mujer que intentó apoderarse de _Céfiro_ hace un año, siendo ella la oscuridad de los corazones de los habitantes de este planeta. ¿Sorprendida?"

"No puede ser… ¡Creí que ella te había traicionado y que la habíamos derrotado!¿Cómo es que la tienes?"

"En realidad, no la derrotaron."

"¿Qué?"

"Parte de ella aún permaneció en _Céfiro_, pero era tan pequeña que no podía hacer nada, más que ver como _Céfiro_ se volvía más bello y pacífico… hasta la llegada de _Exurion_."

"¿La llegada de _Exurion_?"

"Exacto. La energía de ese planeta oscuro era suficiente como para que ella comenzara a resucitar, y estaba a punto de hacerlo… hasta que la maté con mi nueva _Keyblade_ que conseguí gracias a ti." Expresó Luz, recordando esa escena en su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Luz, de brazos cruzados, veía a la mujer gigante frente a ella, una que medía casi los cinco metros de alto, llamada Debonair. Ella sonrió al ver a la mujer gigante, recordando lo que era para ella.<em>

_Hace tiempo, cuando Luz fue creada por primera vez, viajaba por el planeta Céfiro buscando a Lucy, triste de no hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando Debonair la encontró y la 'adoptó', criándola para hacer feliz a Lucy. Sin embargo, Debonair sólo estaba usando a luz en sus planes para conquistar Céfiro, y no dudó dos veces en sacrificar a su 'hija' para vencer a las Magic Knights, aunque Luz logró sobrevivir al ataque._

_"Luz…" dijo Debonair seriamente. "¿También regresaste a este mundo?"_

_"Si, volví." Respondió la chica de cabello rosado. "Pero regresé de una forma distinta. De pronto sentí que tu presencia estaba empezando a notarse, así de decidí venir a ver si era cierto."_

_"Mi resurrección fue más rápido de lo que pensé. ¿Porqué este planeta está tan sumido en la oscuridad?"_

_"Está siendo invadido por fuerzas de otra galaxia cuyos poderes oscuros superan los tuyos con facilidad."_

_"¿En serio? Eso quiero verlo: Nadie destruirá Céfiro más que yo."_

_"¡Ha!¡Qué buena broma!" exclamó Luz con malicia, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la otra mujer. "Eres tan débil ahora que podría vencerte… y de hecho, es lo que vengo a hacer."_

_"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Debonair con algo de asombro._

_"¡Lo que escuchaste, **madre**!¡Vengo a matarte y a quedarme con tus poderes!"_

_La enorme señora oscura miró seriamente a Luz, antes de sonreír con malicia._

_"No me hagas reír." Dijo Debonair. "Aún cuando no tengo mis poderes al máximo, sigo siendo mucho más fuerte que tu. ¡Te mataré por tu insolencia!"_

_"Estás equivocada." Expresó Luz, sin descruzarse de manos. "Desde hace un año, Lucy incrementó sus poderes, por lo que los míos también lo han hecho. Como estoy ahora, podría ganarte sin ayuda."_

_"Eres una niña tonta… ¡Muere!"_

_Debonair lanzó una gran cantidad de relámpagos oscuros hacia la joven, quien sólo sonrió con arrogancia mientras se descruzaba de brazos… y hacía un movimiento veloz con su mano derecha. De pronto, un destello rojo, seguido por algunas llamas, se formaron en el brazo derecho de Luz, un arma siendo invocada en su mano: una espada. Con esta, Luz extendió los brazos hacia delante y bloqueó los relámpagos con su arma, resistiendo el ataque unos segundos, antes de desviarlos de regreso a la mujer, quien no se esperó esto y recibió sus propios ataques de lleno, siendo mandada hacia atrás y cayendo de rodillas._

_"¡Rayos!¡Maldita niñ-!" exclamó Debonair con enfado, mirando hacia el frente, deteniéndose antes de ver algo que no esperaba ver en Luz. "¿Qué?...¡Imposible!"_

_Luz sonreía con malicia, sabiendo que su enemiga estaba impresionada por un simple detalle: ahora Luz sujetaba una Keyblade en su mano derecha: la Shadow Flames._

_"¿C-cómo es que tienes una Keyblade?" preguntó Debonair con asombro y temor._

_"Veo que conoces lo que son… te felicito." Expresó Luz con malicia. "La razón es porque Lucy resultó ser una N-Warrior aparte de Magic Knight, por eso ella también tiene una… aparte de sus amigas, claro."_

_"¿Magic Knight y N-Warrior?¡Imposible!"_

_"Pues es cierto." Dijo Luz, señalando a Debonair con su llave. "Y esta es la prueba. ¿Ahora vez porqué dije que Lucy y las demás se volvieron más fuertes? Como estás, no podrás hacer nada… ¡Te mataré, Debonair!"_

_"¡Maldita niña!" exclamó Debonair con enfado. "¡Voy a matarte aquí mis-!"_

_-¡SLASH!-_

_De pronto, las palabras de Debonair cesaron cuando sintió algo en su estómago… algo que no debía estar ahí. Al bajar la mirada, vio con horror que un objeto extraño emergía de su estómago, algo que la había atravesado de lado a lado… ¿pero qué era? Y más importante; ¿Quién fue?_

_"Gusto en conocerla, **suegra**…"_

_Debonair miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que había otro ser oscuro en el lugar: un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos color rubí, sonriendo de forma maliciosa._

_"M-maldito… ¿Q-quien eres tú?" preguntó la mujer, sintiendo gran dolor en su cuerpo._

_"Madre…" respondió Luz en su lugar. "Te presento a mi novio y amante: ReX."_

_"Saludos."_

_ReX estaba detrás de la mujer, usando su Keyblade como espada para atravesarla de lado a lado, sonriendo con malicia todo el tiempo. Sin decir más, ReX retiró violentamente la llave, sacándola del cuerpo de la mujer, cuya sangre oscura manchó el suelo y parte del rostro de ReX, quien sólo sonrió con malicia por esto. Debonair respiraba con dificultad, usando sus brazos para no caer, mientras Luz caminaba hacia ella con malicia._

_"Sabía que tu arrogancia evitaría que detectaras a ReX." Dijo Luz, deteniéndose frente a la mujer. "Siempre fuiste muy descuidada en ese aspecto, creyendo que nadie te podía ganar… y así perdiste contra las Magic Knights… y ahora contra mí." Expresó, extendiendo la Keyblade hacia Debonair, justo frente del pecho de la mujer oscura. "Ese poder está desperdiciado en ti: mejor dámelo."_

_"¡E-espera, Luz!" exclamó Debonair con temor. "¡P-podemos trabajar juntas!¡Podemos dominar Céfiro y los demás planetas de esta galaxia!¡Podemos matar a las Magic Knights!¡Déjame vivir!"_

_Luz se quedó callada, su cabello ocultando sus ojos. ReX, quien estaba algo retirado de ellas, miró a Luz con interés: ¿Qué es lo que haría? Ciertamente podría ser de ayuda, pero… si lo que dice Luz era cierto, Debonair no tiene sus máximos poderes y podría ser peligroso. Sin embargo, también podría ser de ayuda si es que se enfrentan contra Polaris, cuyos poderes son muy grandes como para que ellos dos se enfrenten._

_Pero entonces, Luz comenzó a reír a carcajadas, antes de mirar a la otra mujer._

_"Tan bajo has caído, reina Debonair: suplicando por tu vida de esa forma… me das lástima." Expresó Luz con enfado. "No me interesa unirme a ti, por tres sencillas razones: 1- Si alcanzas tus máximos poderes serás una amenaza para mí. 2- No me interesa esta galaxia o los demás planetas; sólo me interesa Lucy… y viva." Expresó, sonriendo ahora con malicia. "y… 3-… No me agradas."_

_Con esto dicho, Luz clavó su Keyblade en el corazón de Debonair, quien gritó de dolor al sentir como si la quemaran desde adentro. Su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse oscuro y a cambiar de forma, similar a la esfera que la había formado en un principio. Dentro de esta esfera, estaba el corazón oscuro de Debonair, sufriendo un gran cambio, uno que destruiría la esencia de la mujer… y crearía una nueva vida._

_De pronto, la esfera estalló, mandando energías oscuras hacia todos lados, mientras dejaba un objeto oscuro flotando en el aire, rodeado de energía maligna… aunque Luz no le prestó atención y tomó dicho objeto: una Keyblade._

_"Madre…" dijo Luz con malicia, mirando su nueva llave. "De ahora en adelante, tu harás lo que yo diga." Expresó, mientras comenzaba a reír a carcajadas, los relámpagos una vez más reaccionando ante esto, iluminando el lugar._

* * *

><p>"Con esto, pude convertirla en una <em>Keyblade<em>, que ahora uso a mi disposición." Expresó Luz, luego de haber contado la historia de cómo obtuvo su segunda Keyblade.

"No puedo creerlo…" empezó Lucy con algo de temor. "¿Debonair estaba reviviendo?"

"Si… y deberías agradecérnoslo: de no ser por nosotros, tendrían otro enemigo a quien enfrentarse."

"No creo." Dijo X seriamente. "Porque ahora tienes ese poder que usarás contra nosotros."

"Por supuesto." Expresó ReX. "¿Y qué les parece si iniciamos esto? Estoy empezando a aburrirme."

Lucy y X se colocaron en guardia, sus _Keyblades_ en mano, sabiendo que pronto sus otros yo empezarían a atacarlos.

"Parece que no tenemos opción, ¿no?" Preguntó Lucy con seriedad.

"Ellos nunca nos dejaran en paz…" Respondió X, mirando a su compañera. "¿Lista?"

"¡Lista!" Exclamó ella, los dos héroes mirando a sus enemigos, mientras colocaban sus _Keyblades_ al frente.

"_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_"

Los dos jóvenes se vieron envueltos en energías roja y azul respectivamente, creando gran viento en el proceso, antes de aparecer de nuevo con sus armaduras… bueno, Lucy tenía una ligera variación, una que X notó de inmediato: El traje de Lucy era idéntico a su traje de _Magic Knight_, pero este tenía una apariencia más metálica que la anterior, pareciéndose más a una verdadera armadura que a un traje, como lo era el caso de su traje anterior.

"¿Cambio de vestuario?" preguntó X con interés.

"Es mi nueva armadura." Respondió Lucy. "Ahora tendré este traje cuando use la _Bankai Armor_, mientras que cuando use mi _Rune-God _tendré mi traje anterior."

"Me parece bien, porque te protegerá más en la batalla. Yo me encargaré de ReX en otra parte, tu ve por Luz."

"De acuerdo…" expresó Lucy, mirando al joven de reojo. "Cuídate…"

"Igualmente…"

En frente de ellos, sus enemigos sonreían, viendo que ellos estaban dispuestos a pelear.

"He, creen que nos pueden ganar…" Comentó ReX con burla.

"¡Demostrémosles que no pueden!" Exclamó Luz.

De pronto, X y ReX desaparecieron, decidiendo pelear en otra parte del lugar, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

"Bueno…" empezó Luz con malicia. "Supongo que solo somos tu y yo."

"No me dejaré ganar, Luz." Expresó Lucy, colocándose en guardia, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "¡No dejaré que me robes mi cuerpo!"

"¡Entonces veamos que tanto lo puedes proteger de mi!"

Luz se lanzó contra Lucy, sujetando sus dos _Keyblades_ firmemente, mientras que Lucy se colocó en una guardia de _Kendo_, esperando el ataque de su enemiga, quien levantó ambas llaves y dio un poderoso golpe con ambas.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_-¡Clank!-_

Lejos del combate entre Lucy y Luz, los dos hombres empezaron el combate, permaneciendo en un bloqueo de _Keyblades_ que duró unos segundos. X estaba algo tranquilo, a pesar de estar peleando contra ReX, mientras que su contraparte oscura sonreía, esta vez con arrogancia y alegría a la vez.

"Parece, que estamos en las mismas condiciones, X." Comentó ReX, sonriendo sádicamente. "Iguales armas, armaduras y técnicas… parece que el resultado de nuestras batallas será decidido por nuestra habilidad e ingenio al usar estos elementos."

"Eso parece…" Respondió X con seriedad. "¡Y me encargaré de que sea la última vez que nos veamos!"

"Estoy de acuerdo, será la ultima vez que nos veamos…" dijo ReX con malicia, levantando su cañón _RX-Buster_, cargándolo al máximo rápidamente y apuntando al rostro de X. "¡Porque me quedaré con tu cuerpo!_¡CHARGED HOMINING MISSILES!_"

X usó su habilidad de _Dash _hacia atrás para alejarse de ReX, justo en el momento en el que, del cañón de su enemigo, varios misiles con forma de peces salieran disparados todos a gran velocidad hacia el _Hunter_ azul. X vio los misiles acercarse rápidamente y usando su _Dash _logró esquivarlos, moviéndose con agilidad y rapidez, usando su _X-Buster _para destruir aquellos que le eran difíciles de esquivar.

El _Maverick Hunter _seguía esquivando y destruyendo los misiles que venían hacia él por el frente, cuando se dio cuenta de que, por la espalda, venían otro grupo de misiles, atacándolos de ambos lados. El _Hunter_ decidió saltar, los misiles que venían de atrás y adelante cambiaron de dirección y lo siguieron hacia arriba, acercándose peligrosamente. Pero X tenía un plan, ya que iba a activar una de sus armas especiales y lanzarla con su cañón en su brazo izquierdo, que comenzó a reunir algo de energía.

"_¡CHARGED MAGNETIC MINE!_"

Del cañón de X salió una especie de agujero negro, cuyo gran poder magnético era bastante grande, aunque X no se vio afectado de inmediato. Los misiles, que se acercaban a gran velocidad, sucumbieron ante la fuerza magnética del agujero negro y fueron absorbidos por este con facilidad.

X sonrió, antes de que su cañón se convirtiera en mano de nuevo y con esta señaló a la esfera oscura, que milagrosamente se detuvo en el acto. ReX miró esto y supo lo que pasaba de inmediato: X estaba controlando el agujero negro.

X entonces movió su mano y señaló a ReX, el agujero negro comenzando a volar rápidamente hacia donde estaba el ser oscuro. ReX vio esto y rápidamente su armadura comenzó a brillar, cambiando de forma a una armadura corrupta de la _Falcon Armor_. Los propulsores de la espalda se activaron y el ser oscuro salió volando de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia los cielos oscuros, mientras que el pequeño agujero negro comenzaba a seguirlo por todas partes. El corrupto ser comenzó a disparar varias ráfagas de energía de su cañón izquierdo hacia el agujero negro, que absorbía todos los disparos de energía. Sin embargo, luego de disparar varias veces, el agujero negro comenzó a hacerse más y más pequeño, disipándose, hasta que al final desapareció por completo, dejando a ReX libre.

"¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, X!" exclamó ReX, mirando a su opuesto, quien estaba abajo.

"¡Y lo tendrás!" Respondió X, reuniendo energía en su cañón nuevamente. "_¡CHARGED F-LASER!_"

"¡Inténtalo!_¡CHARGED DOUBLE CYCLONE!_"

Del cañón de X salió un enorme y veloz cilindro de energía amarillo, mientras que ReX extendió ambas manos hacia el frente y creo dos tornados verdes. Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire creando una gran explosión que hizo temblar toda la zona, mientras los dos guerreros seguían luchando.

* * *

><p>Muy cerca de ahí, con la explosión a sus espaldas, dos mujeres estaban luchando con sus <em>Keyblades<em> con gran velocidad y agilidad. Lucy bloqueaba con su llave todos los cortes que hacía Luz con sus dos llaves, demostrando gran agilidad al moverse de esa forma. Ambas chicas estaban atacando, defendiéndose, alejándose para crear algo de espacio entre ellas antes de acercarse nuevamente y seguir atacando, intentando vencerse la una a la otra. Al final, las armas de las dos chicas quedaron en un nuevo bloqueo de armas, permitiendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

"¡Ya basta, Luz!¡Esto no tiene porque ser así!" Exclamó Lucy, tratando de convencer a su otro yo de lo inútil de la pelea.

"¿No lo entiendes, querida Lucy?¡Esta es la única salida!" Gritó Luz empleando más fuerza en sus manos para intentar sobrepasar a la _Magic Knight_ del fuego, quien lograba mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias.

"¿Pero porque?¡Aún no lo entiendo!"

"¿No entiendes que debo obtener tu cuerpo para volverme de verdad? Y yo que creí que no podías ser más ingenua."

"No… no es eso." Dijo Lucy, llamando la atención de su otro yo. "Yo siento que hay algo más Luz… ¿Qué es?¿Qué me ocultas?"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Siento que hay algo más que no me has dicho, algo que es más importante. ¿Qué es, Luz?"

"Vaya, no eres tan ingenua como creía…" comentó Luz, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, antes de reír a carcajadas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó la _Magic Knight_ con confusión y enfado.

"Si… hay algo más que no te he dicho, Lucy… pero creo que estás empezando a notarlo."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Lucy… no sólo quiero vencerte… ¡Quiero que lo recuerdes!"

"¿Qué?"

Luz empleó más fuerza en sus _Keyblades_, lo que provocó que Lucy tuviera que hacer un salto hacia atrás para evitar que su enemiga la sobrepasara, además de poner algo de distancia entre ellas. Al tocar el suelo y detenerse, la _Magic Knight _miró con confusión a su enemiga, aunque no perdiendo la valentía.

"¿Recordar?¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Lucy seriamente.

"Lo has visto ¿No?" Respondió Luz con otra pregunta, confundiendo más a Lucy. "Extraños sueños en los que te ves a ti misma como algo que no eres. ¡Eso es lo que quiero que recuerdes!"

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué son esos sueños?"

"Lo entenderás pronto… pero por ahora…"

Luz extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Lucy, su _Keyblade _en esa mano desapareciendo, mientras cerraba el puño. Repentinamente, el puño de Luz se iluminó por un segundo de un tono anaranjado antes de disparar una ráfaga de energía naranja hacia Lucy. La guerrera del fuego vio este ataque acercarse y, con un movimiento de su _Keyblade_, mando la energía en otra dirección, sin causarle daño alguno. Luego de esto, el puño izquierdo de Lucy comenzó a brillar en un tono carmesí, flamas formándose alrededor de ella mientras estaba por lanzar una técnica especial.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Varias flechas llameantes salieron de la mano de Lucy, viajando a gran velocidad hacia su enemiga. Lucy esperaba que ella saltara y evitara el ataque… pero, para su sorpresa, Luz iba a hacer algo que ella no se esperaba.

"_¡MAGMA SPHERE!_"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Una esfera de energía color rojo, con un exterior parecido al magma pero algo transparente, rodeó el cuerpo de Luz, girando como si fuera un planeta. Las flechas de fuego de Lucy impactaron contra el escudo de magma de Luz, no pudiendo traspasarla, siendo absorbidas instantáneamente por el escudo, que desapareció luego de que el ataque de la joven terminó.

"¿Cómo fue que-?" preguntó Lucy sin creer lo que vio. "¿Cómo es que-?"

"Mi nueva técnica." Comentó Luz de forma maliciosa. "Una que ReX me ayudó a perfeccionar. Estaba cansada de que sólo tuvieras dos magias ofensivas, así que trabajé en una técnica defensiva como la de tu amiga Anaís, pero que sólo me protege a mí."

"Pero-"

"¿Sorprendida? Me lo imaginé…y espera a ver esto."

La mujer alzó ambos brazos hacia arriba y colocó las palmas de sus manos encarándose una a otra, formando una esfera de fuego entre ellas, volviéndose más y más grande con cada segundo. Lucy se colocó en guardia, sabiendo que esa era una técnica nueva porque no la conocía.

Entonces, Luz unió sus manos, aplastando la esfera de fuego entre ambas palmas, antes de separarlas nuevamente, pero ahora con las palmas mirando en direcciones opuestas. La esfera de fuego apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez entre el dorso de ambas manos y creciendo en intensidad. Luz arqueó su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, preparándose para lanzar el ataque.

"¡Toma esto Lucy!_¡BURNING CORONA!_"

Luz lanzó el ataque, arqueándose hacia delante, moviendo sus brazos desde arriba hacia abajo como si lanzara un objeto pesado rápidamente. La esfera que estaba en sus manos ahora se había convertido en un anillo de llamas, imitando una corona, dejando sus estelas por donde pasaba. Lucy vio el ataque venir hacia ella, sorprendida por ver una nueva técnica por parte de Luz. Pero, en el último segundo, la _Magic Knight_ logró saltar para evitar la corona de llamas, que pasó por debajo de ella. Lucy se le quedó viendo mientras el ataque pasaba de largo, sorprendida por la fuerza y el calor que la técnica mostraba.

_'¿Qué fue eso?¿Como es que una técnica así…?'_

"¡Te tengo!_¡BURNING CORONA!_"

Lucy, aún en el cielo por la inercia de su salto, miró hacia atrás sólo para ver a Luz, también en el aire, con una nueva esfera llameante entre sus manos, sonriendo sádicamente. La joven guerrera no tuvo posibilidad de escapar del ataque que su oponente le había lanzado tan cerca, la corona de fuego impactando en un costado de su cuerpo y envolviéndola en llamas, antes de crear una fuerte explosión que mandó a Lucy contra el suelo con gran fuerza, cayendo bocabajo en el piso. Al chocar contra el suelo, su casco/tiara se desprendió de su cabeza, sin romperse, cayendo lejos del lugar donde ella había caído y creado un cráter algo grande.

Lucy estaba adolorida, su cuerpo sentía las heridas de la caída, las quemaduras provocadas por el ataque y la explosión tan poderosa que creó. Un hilo de sangre se escurría por su frente, pasando entre su ojo izquierdo y su nariz, además de algo de sangre que salía de su boca. Su capa roja estaba totalmente desecha, siendo quemada casi por completo por el ataque.

"Vaya, que sorprendente…" Expresó Luz, luego de tocar tierra y acercarse a Lucy. "Si no hubieras tenido esa armadura, quizás tu cuerpo se hubiera quemado más. No cabe duda que las _Bankai Armors_ de los _N-Warriors_ son bastante resistentes."

Lucy intentó reincorporarse, pero su cuerpo le fallaba y las fuerzas se le iban. Luz se acercaba más a Lucy para continuar la conversación… antes de que varios disparos de energía impactaran en sus pies, haciendo que la guerrera oscura tuviera que dar saltos hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeada por uno de esos disparos. Una figura tocó el suelo a lado de Lucy, la joven guerrea alzando un poco la vista para verlo.

"X…" dijo Lucy, viendo al joven, con cansancio y alegría.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el _Hunter_, hincándose a lado de la chica, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la espalda de ella. "Restauraré tus energías… _¡SubTank!_"

Lucy cerró los ojos mientras una luz blanca la envolvía y curaba sus heridas. Cuando la luz desapareció, las heridas de Lucy aún estaban ahí, pero ya no sangraban, mientras que sus quemaduras se habían curado un poco y sus fuerzas regresaban poco a poco. Aún así, las manchas e hilos de sangre aún eran visibles, aunque ya no dolían sus heridas. Lucy comenzó a levantarse del suelo con la ayuda de X, causando que el rostro de la joven se volviera rojo por la cercanía.

"G-gracias…" Expresó Lucy, algo sonrojada, mirando hacia otro lado.

"De nada. ¿Estás bien?"

"Algo…"

"Bien… porque esto aún no acaba."

"¡Exactamente!" Exclamó ReX, cayendo a lado de Luz. "¡Esto a penas comienza!"

"Pero no están haciendo nada." dijo Luz, cruzándose de brazos y pensando. "¿Qué haremos?...¡Oh si!¡Enséñales esa nueva técnica, ReXy!"

_'¿Nueva técnica?'_ pensó X con confusión.

"¡Que no me digas así!" exclamó ReX enfadado. "Y… quizás tengas razón. ¡X!¡Te mostraré algo que no podrás hacer!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _182-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

ReX colocó su mano izquierda al frente, con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera sujetando algo invisible. Un aura verde comenzó a formarse en su mano, mientras ReX la movía lentamente hacia su derecha. Entonces, su puño se convirtió en un cañón, justo en el momento en el que X se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaban

"¡Muévete, Lucy!"

"_¡RX METEO RAIN!_"

ReX hizo un movimiento rápido con su brazo, moviéndola rápidamente en forma horizontal de derecha a izquierda, el cañón de su mano lanzando cinco ráfagas de energía verde hacia el frente. Luego, ReX realizó otro movimiento, esta vez de abajo hacia arriba en forma vertical, lanzando otras cinco ráfagas de energía, siendo en total diez, cinco hacia X y cinco hacia Lucy.

Las primeras cinco ráfagas iban directo a X, dándole tiempo a Lucy de reaccionar y poder evitar las segundas cinco que iban directo a ella. El _Hunter_ saltó hacia un lado, esquivando los cinco cometas de energía con algo de dificultad. Luego de observar que Lucy logró evitar los que venían hacia ella, X volteó hacia el frente, sólo para ver dos cosas; una: Luz ya no estaba con ReX y, dos: ReX hizo un movimiento con su brazo derecho, que ahora no tenía su _Keyblade_. Esto provocó que las alarmas y escáneres de su cabeza comenzaran a sonar con violencia, indicándole de algo que pasaba atrás de él: los diez cometas de energía que pasaron de largo comenzaron a cambiar de dirección bruscamente, ahora regresando con ellos a toda velocidad.

"¡Cuidado!¡Vienen de regreso!"

Lucy volteó hacia atrás, viendo los ataques regresar hacia ellos. Ambos héroes comenzaron a correr, haciendo algunas piruetas para evitar los cometas de energía controlados por ReX para seguirlos hasta el final. Sin embargo, durante ese momento, Lucy dedujo que el ser oscuro estaría sin defensa alguna por controlar sus ataques, así que reunió energía en su puño izquierdo, llamas comenzando a rodearla.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Las flechas de fuego salieron en dirección a ReX a gran velocidad, calentando el aire por donde pasaban. Sin embargo, ReX sólo sonrió.

"_¡ROLLING DEFENSE!_" exclamó ReX, creando un escudo a su alrededor, bloqueando los ataques de Lucy. "Buen intento: atacarme cuando parezco indefenso, pero lamentablemente para ti, crear este poderoso escudo no me es problema aún cuando ando concentrado en algo."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Lucy con algo de enfado. "Por poco te tengo."

"Te equivocas… ahora **nosotros** te tenemos."

"¿De qué estás hablan-?"

"_¡BURNING CORONA!_"

X, quien estaba algo lejos de Lucy, volteó hacia un lado y vio algo que no quería ver. Luz apareció encima de Lucy, algunos metros alejada de ella, y estaba por lanzarle esa corona de llamas a la joven guerrera. Mientras, sus escáneres detectaron que los diez cometas de energía que ReX había lanzado han cambiado de curso, ahora volando directo a la joven _Magic Knight_, ignorando a X por completo.

Y lo peor, era que Lucy no se había dado cuenta…

X sólo pudo ver esto en cámara lenta: esos dos poderosos ataques iban directo a la pelirroja y, aún con su armadura, resultaría gravemente lastimada.

_'No… no lo permitiré… ¡Tengo una promesa que cumplir!'_

Sin pensarla dos veces, X se lanzó hacia Lucy, quien estaba sorprendida aún por el escudo protector de ReX y apenas se había dado cuenta de las dos técnicas que venían hacia ella. Sólo faltaban unos dos o tres segundos antes de que Lucy fuera impactada por ambas técnicas y X no llegaría a tiempo con su velocidad actual.

_'¡No!¡No llegaré a tiempo!'_ pensó X, viendo que ni con toda su velocidad podría alcanzarla. _'¡Maldición!¡Necesito protegerla!¡De cualquier manera!¡Necesito un milagro!'_

Necesitaba algo más rápido, ser tan rápido como la luz para alcanzar a sacar a Lucy del camino, pero no sabía como. La desesperación comenzó a formarse, viendo que no llegaría a tiempo, el enfado comenzando a llenar su corazón…

_'No dejaré… ¡Que lastimen a Lucy!'_

Y por unos momentos, antes de desaparecer, los ojos de X, así como su cabello, se volvieron dorados…

* * *

><p>Lucy, por su parte, acababa de darse cuenta de los ataques que venían hacia ella y no sabía que hacer. Por instinto, pensaba usar su <em>Keyblade <em>para protegerse, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para algo como ya tarde para hacer algo, ya sea moverse o bloquear el ataque. Lucy comenzó a moverse a un lado, pero sabía que no podía evitar el ataque, y que saldría muy lastimada.

Simplemente, no sabía qué hacer…

"¡Muévete!"

Eso fue antes de que alguien la empujara rápida y bruscamente, alejándola del camino. Ella miró a su derecha, de donde la habían empujado, y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y temor al darse cuenta de que se trataba de X. El corazón de Lucy se llenó de temor.

_'No… por favor…'_

X, al ver que Lucy estaba fuera del camino, vio que su labor estaba hecha y se relajó… antes de que dos resplandores, uno rojo y otro blanco, iluminaran su rostro.

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

_-¡KABOOOOOM!-_

Lucy cayó al suelo pesadamente debido a la fuerza de la explosión, dado que estaba muy cerca de ella para no ser afectada. Por un par de segundos permaneció en el suelo, sintiéndose algo adolorida, antes de recordar lo que había pasado y mirar a donde estaba ella antes… y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _160-Sadness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Maverick Hunter X_)

Frente a ella, X estaba de pie… pero temblando violentamente. Su armadura estaba en perfectas condiciones, salvo su capa que estaba totalmente destruida. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no lo estaba: algunas quemaduras se podían notar en los espacios por donde se podía ver la piel, además de que su traje celeste, el que usa debajo de la armadura, estaba algo quemado, con algo de humo saliendo de los espacios entre su armadura. El rostro de X estaba algo quemado y con sangre saliendo de su boca y frente. Sin embargo, lo que más impactó a la joven fue ver la expresión que X tenía, una que mostraba sólo una parte del dolor que debió haber sentido al momento del impacto. Sus ojos verdes, que normalmente brillaban como esmeraldas, ahora estaban opacos.

X, quien estaba parado y temblando, comenzó a caer lentamente de espaldas al suelo, su armadura desapareciendo en el trayecto, regresando a la _Keyblade X-Buster_, que caía junto con su amo. Fue en el momento justo en el que tanto el cuerpo de X como su _Keyblade_ tocaron el suelo, que la boca de Lucy volvió a funcionar…

"¡X!"

Rápidamente ella se levantó del suelo y corrió a lado del joven, hincándose de rodillas y levantando la cabeza y el tronco del _Hunter_, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente inmóvil.

"¡X!¡Por favor responde!¡X!" exclamó la joven guerrera, sacudiendo desesperadamente a X para despertarlo. Sin embargo, él no despertaba, y esto causaba que el temor y la ansiedad comenzaran a envolverla, así como la depresión. Podía sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, pero a ella no le importaba eso… porque la persona que más le importaba estaba inmóvil. "Por favor… no… no me dejes sola…"

Mientras Lucy intentaba despertar a X, Luz y ReX los miraban con algo de asombro.

"Se lanzó para protegerla…" comentó Luz.

"Así es X… siempre un estúpido." respondió ReX con frialdad.

Ambos sentían algo de pena por el _Hunter_, quien protegió a la joven guerrera… eso fue antes de sentir el aura de Lucy que estaba comenzando a crecer rápidamente. Ambos se voltearon a verla, mientras que Lucy mantenía su cabeza agachada, sus mechones rojos cubriendo sus ojos.

"¿Por qué…?" preguntó Lucy en voz algo baja sin levantar la cabeza. "¿Por qué siempre lastiman a mis seres queridos?¿Porque no pueden vivir en paz?" cuestionó, mientras una lagrima caía en el rostro de X, seguida de varias otras. "Ustedes… ustedes se atrevieron a lastimar a alguien a quien quiero mucho… no… a alguien a quien amo con todo mi corazón."

Luz y ReX dieron un paso hacia atrás. El aura de Lucy se estaba volviendo más y más agresiva con cada segundo, creciendo desmesuradamente. Era tan rápido el cambio, que ellos comenzaron a sentir temor, mientras la joven pelirroja se mordía los labios por la rabia… incluso haciéndolos sangrar.

"No se los perdonaré nunca… ¡NUNCA SE LOS PERDONARÉ!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _047-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx!_)

En ese momento, Lucy alzó la vista, mirando con furia a sus dos enemigos, mirándolos… con sus ojos dorados. El símbolo del _Nova Crystal_ estaba activado en la frente de Lucy, mientras sus cabellos se erizaban y volvían dorados en seguida, un aura dorada parecida a flamas ardía con intensidad a su alrededor.

En ese momento, Lucy se había transformado en _Super Novan_…

"Lo logró…" expresó ReX con algo de temor. "Finalmente logró transformarse…"

Pero Luz no le hacía caso a su novio, y en lugar de eso miraba a Lucy con temor… mucho temor…

Los ojos dorados de Lucy mostraban un gran odio, uno que Luz nunca había visto en ella… y uno que incluso ella misma no podría superar. La guerrera del fuego dejó a X en el suelo con delicadeza, antes de ponerse de pie y encarar a los dos guerreros oscuros, sintiendo un gran odio por ellos dos. Luz retrocedió un poco al ver el odio que Lucy le estaba dando, pero ReX colocó una mano en su espalda para tranquilizar a la mujer de cabello rosado, antes de sonreírle maniacamente.

"Recuerda: esto estábamos esperando." Comentó ReX, tranquilizando a la mujer, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

"Tienes razón…" dijo Luz, mirando al frente. "Esto queríamos…"

Lucy los seguía mirando con odio, sus cabellos dorados moviéndose debido al aire y energía que ella misma expulsaba. El odio que sentía era amplificado por los poderes _Sith _dentro de ella, así como la sangre de _Saiyan _que recorría sus venas. No podía contenerse: el odio era demasiado para ella y pronto perdería el control si no hacía algo… pero no le importaba nada más. Ellos lastimaron a X, y en ese momento no le importaba si mataba a ambos y probablemente perder alguna parte de ella misma en el intento… pero ellos pagarían por lo que le hicieron a X.

Lucy dio un paso hacia el frente, y ReX, detrás de Luz y un poco a su izquierda, alzó su cañón y apuntó a la _Super Novan_, aún con la sonrisa maniaca en su rostro a pesar de enfrentarse a una oponente mucho más fuerte que él.

"¡Vamos!¡Eso es lo que queríamos!¡Usa esa fuerza de _Super Novan _para que así podamos-!"

_-¡Flash!-_

**_-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-_**

"¿Que?"

Fue sólo un segundo o menos, pero ReX sintió algo, algo que estaba mal… muy mal. Inconscientemente, él se movió un poco hacia su derecha, no entendiendo el porque lo había hecho.

_-¡FRTZZZZ!-_

"¡GAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Luz volteó hacia atrás, pensando en porque había ReX gritado de esa forma, no entendiendo que había pasado.

"¿ReXy?¿Que suce-?" pero no terminó de decirlo, ya que lo que vio la había paralizado.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _151-Zero's Theme (X3)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X3_)

Detrás de ReX, atravesando su hombro izquierdo con su sable de luz, estaba el _Maverick_ _Hunter_ _Zero_, usando su armadura carmesí.

"¿T-tu?" preguntó ReX con confusión y shock por el ataque. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Sorprendido de verme, Return X?" preguntó Zero fríamente, su espada de luz aún en el hombro de su enemigo. "Me alegro, porque será la ultima vez que me veas."

"No puede ser… ¿Cómo entraste en esta zona? Se supone que nadie más puede entrar."

"Esta zona oscura estaba justo dentro de ese extraño jardín." Respondió Zero, recordando como encontró la zona oscura, que era una cúpula que estaba justo dentro del jardín, con una parte de la cúpula en la entrada al salón. "Sólo usé la _Keyblade_ para abrir una puerta que me dejara entrar a esta zona…"

"Maldito." Expresó ReX, mientras Zero sacaba el sable de su hombro, haciendo que el ser oscuro cayera de rodillas en el suelo. Zero colocó su sable de luz en el cuello de ReX, mirándolo con frialdad.

"Ahora… muere…" dijo Zero, a punto de dar el corte final.

"¡Déjalo!"

Zeró alzo la vista un poco y vio a Luz en el aire, con ambas _Keyblades_ en sus manos, dispuesto a cortar al _Hunter_ carmesí en varios trozos. Zero saltó hacia atrás para evitar ser cortado por Luz, quien lo siguió y comenzó a atacarlo con sus espadas con cortes rápidos, que Zero bloqueó con algo de dificultad con su sable de luz, ahora convertida en su _Keyblade_. Mientras, Lucy los miraba con algo de confusión, su aura de ira comenzaba a desaparecer, al igual que su aura dorada. El cabello de _Super Novan _comenzaba a desaparecer, regresando a ser los cabellos rojos de siempre, al igual que sus ojos que regresaron a ser color rubí, mientras que el símbolo en su frente desapareció por completo.

Zero continuaba bloqueando los incontables cortes y sablazos de Luz en una muestra de agilidad, reflejos y control con la espada. Pronto, los dos se quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, con Luz con ambas _Keyblades_ cruzadas como tijeras, y Zero con su _Keyblade_ en medio.

_'Es fuerte…'_ pensó Zero al ver el nivel de poder de la joven guerrera.

"¡Porque lastimaste a ReX!¡No te lo perdonaré!" exclamó Luz con enfado.

"¡Él es un _Maverick_!¡Además, lastimó a uno de mis compañeros!" respondía Zero seriamente. "¡Y juro que no dejaré a alguien así impune!"

Zero se transformó en _Super Novan _y empujó a Luz violentamente hacia atrás, alejándola algunos metros de él. La joven tocó suelo y se preparó para continuar peleando…

"¡Espera!" exclamó ReX, llamando la atención de Luz, quien se detuvo de inmediato. "Larguémonos de aquí…"

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!¡Yo sola puedo con este guerito!" exclamó Luz claramente enfadada.

"¡Estúpida!¡Es ahora un _Super Novan_!¡No tienes oportunidad contra él!¡Además, si él pudo entrar, significa que los demás podrán hacerlo, y recuerda que no es el único con una _Keyblade_ en el castillo! Puedo sentir el aura de los demás acercarse a este lugar. Nuestra zona oscura llamó mucho la atención de todos."

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Luz con frustración, antes de saltar hacia donde estaba ReX y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello. Ella volteó a ver a Zero con furia. "¡Esto no ha terminado!"

"¿Se escapan?¡Cobardes!" respondió Zero.

"¡Cállate!" exclamó la joven mujer, antes de voltear a ver a Lucy, quien la miraba de regreso. "Lucy… nos volveremos a ver."

"Luz…" dijo Lucy en voz baja.

"Y espero que puedas despertar… nos vemos… _Hikaru…_"

"¿Ah?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _154-Sorrow- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Con eso, Luz desapareció, llevándose con ella a ReX, mientras la zona oscura desaparecía. Lucy se quedó mirando al lugar donde estaba Luz hace rato, pensando en algo profundamente.

_'¿Hikaru?¿Porque ese nombre me suena tan familiar?...' _pensó ella, confundida por lo que había pasado. _'… ¿Y porque me siento tan bien?... es como… si fuera… mi nombre…'_

Los pensamientos de Lucy divagaron por unos segundos, antes de recordar lo que pasó antes.

"¡X!" exclamó ella, mirando al joven en el piso… sólo para darse cuenta de que Zero ya estaba al lado de él.

"No te preocupes; él está bien." Respondió el _Hunter_, cuyos escáneres analizaban el cuerpo de X. "Aún respira y tiene pulso, aunque algo débil." Expresó, tomand colocándoselo en la espalda. "Disculpa, pero debo llevarlo con alguien que use magia curativa para que cure sus heridas, como Anaís o Kristal."

"Pero…" dijo Lucy, mirando al _Hunter_. "¿No puedes usar lo mismo que él usa? _SubTanks_ creo."

"Los _SubTanks_ curan heridas y restauran la energía… pero X está grave. El _Healing Wind_ de Anaís o el _Curaga_ de Kristal funcionan mucho mejor para este tipo de heridas."

"Oh… entiendo…" dijo Lucy con algo de tristeza. "¡Entonces déjame acompañarte! Él me protegió y yo… no hice nada por él…"

"Seguro que hiciste lo posible… y claro que puedes acompañarme. Rápido, busquemos a alguien quien pueda ayudarlo."

"¡Sí!"

Los dos salieron del jardín secreto, con Zero quien tenía a X en su espalda, y Lucy, con su armadura desapareciendo y regresando a su armadura blanca, quien no le quitaba la vista del joven de cabello castaño, sintiéndose algo arrepentida de por lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Bosque del Silencio-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack/G.U._)

Sobre el _Bosque del Silencio_, un portal se estaba cerrando. Era el portal que conectaba con _Rayterra_, el mundo de Lucy, Marina y Anaís, y se había abierto… porque alguien había entrado.

En un claro del bosque, seis sujetos se estaban recuperando luego de la caída desde esa altura. Los ocho individuos consistían de seis humanos y dos seres antropomórficos.

Uno de estos seres medía como un metro y era de piel oscura, con rayos rojos en lo que parecía ser su cabello, y usaba unos tenis negros. El otro medía metro y diez, piel roja y tenis rojos con verde. Los humanos eran cuatro: dos chicos de una edad de catorce, uno de gorra roja y uno de cabello negro con coleta de lado, un hombre de aproximadamente veinte… y otro que parecía un niño de extrañas armaduras.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó el sujeto mayor, que tenía como una capa o gabardina roja sobre su cuerpo.

"Si, estamos bien." Respondió uno de los chicos de catorce años, con gorra roja, así como su chamarra. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"¿Cómo llegamos a este bosque?" preguntó el otro chico de catorce, de sudadera roja y shorts azules. "¿No estábamos en una ciudad?"

"Parece que fuimos transportados aquí…" Expresó la criatura roja, mirando a todos lados. "¿Qué magia habrá sido?"

"Ni idea, pero hay que tener cuidado." Comentó el mayor, mirando a todos lados. "No sabemos qué es lo que-"

"¡Atentos!" Exclamó una de las criaturas, la de color negro, colocándose en guardia. "¡Algo se acerca!"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó el joven de gorra roja.

"Algo se acerca…y no con buenas intenciones… ¡Prepárense!"

Los seis rápidamente formaron un círculo defensivo para protegerse… al mismo tiempo que invocaban sus _Keyblades_.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó el otro joven de playera roja y coleta de un lado. "¿Quién es?"

"Puedo olerlo…" Comentó el chico de extraña armadura roja, azul y amarilla, olfateando. "¡Es algo maligno!"

"¡Se acerca!" Exclamó el ser de negro… mirando a un lado. "¡Cuidado!"

Y, de pronto, una sombra salió de entre el bosque, acercándose a ellos velozmente…

… y entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

**Fin del Capítulo 43**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. No sé que fue lo que pasó, pero X está herido… lo bueno es que está bien…

**X:** ¿Uh?¿Raichu?¿Que no eras humano?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Raichu; el Origen.**_

**Raichu:** Era una noche tormentosa…

**Kristal:** Deja de jugar y dinos ya tu historia…

**Raichu:** …

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice:<em>** _Bueno, disculpen de nuevo por no haber subido capítulo el Domingo pasado, pero tuve que salir forzadamente del lugar y, cuando regresé, descubrí que el capítulo que iba a subir le faltaba algo, y decidí esperarme hasta hoy para subirlo. Me ha pasado muchas veces ultimamente. Si tengo chance, subiré el que sigue en un rato más, si no hasta el otro Domingo subiré 2._

_Bueno, no muchas modificaciones en este capítulo, salvo que Lucy se transformó en Super Novan mucho antes (en el original, ella se transformaba hasta el combate final con Polaris), aunque aún no se sabe si lo controla o no. Eso lo verán despues._

_Otra modificación es el final... ¡más guerreros!¿Quienes son ellos? Ya los veremos pronto =P_

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Domingo... sobres =)_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	45. Cap 44: Raichu, el origen

**_26/AGO/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Luz y ReX aparecieron repentinamente frente a Lucy y X, comenzando así una nueva batalla entre los lados blancos y oscuros. La batalla fue corta, debido a las nuevas técnicas de los lados oscuros, técnicas que les dieron la ventaja, por ser desconocidas para Lucy y X, y por ser muy poderosas.

Luego de ser debilitada por los ataques de Luz, Lucy estuvo a punto de recibir los ataques nuevos de ambos seres, pero X la quitó del camino, recibiendo los ataques de lleno. Esto provocó la ira de Lucy, que hizo que se transformara en _Super Novan _por primera vez. En el momento en el que los dos seres oscuros estaban por continuar la batalla con una furiosa Lucy, alguien atravesó el hombro de ReX.

Se trataba de Zero, quien logró entrar a la zona oscura usando su _Keyblade_, afirmando que los demás ya vendrían. Luego de una corta batalla con Luz, ambos seres oscuros decidieron retirarse para atacar luego, dejando a un X inconsciente en la batalla.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 44: Raichu; el origen.<em>**

_-Zona Oscura-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"¡Owww!¡Fíjate, mujer!"

"¡Oh cállate!¿No ves que estoy curándote?"

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos, cuando mucho una media hora, desde que Luz y ReX escaparon del castillo de _Céfiro_. Ahora, minutos después, vemos a ReX sólo usando sus pantalones estilo militar, sentado sobre una roca, su camisa verde oscuro en el suelo a un lado de él, con algunas vendas alrededor de su pecho. Detrás de él estaba Luz, quien usaba su armadura normal, hincada para poder vendar mejor a ReX. A pesar de esta muestra de preocupación, el rostro de ReX se mostraba inquieto y dolido.

"¿No puedes usar algo de magia para curar mis heridas?" Preguntó ReX con un enfado en su voz.

"¡Cállate, ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso!" Le respondió Luz con enfado. "Sólo utilizo poderes de fuego y el fuego es ofensivo… ¿Quién crees que soy?¿El lado oscuro de Anaís?"

"Feh, veo que para curar no sirves para nada." Expresó el joven, ocasionando el enfado de Luz, quien apretó de más las vendas. "¡Oooowww!¡Rayos, mujer!"

"Oops, creo que lo apreté demasiado." Dijo Luz, fingiendo inocencia, algo que le salía muy bien por sus cambios repentinos de humor.

"Lo hiciste a propósito."

"¿Porqué no usas unos de esos tanques que usa tu lado blanco?"

"¿_Sub Tanks_? A diferencia de las habilidades de X, esos son sólo de él. Yo no tengo eso."

"Parece que tampoco sirves para curar, ReX-y-kun…"

"Cállate…"

El silencio duró entre ellos unos momentos, mientras Luz terminaba de vendar al joven, hasta que ReX lo rompió repentinamente.

"Se lo dijiste, ¿No?"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Luz, confundida.

"Antes de escapar… le dijiste a Lucy _Hikaru…_"

"¡Oh, si! Se lo dije… con lo que ella ha soñado, me imagino que pensará mucho ese nombre."

"Es cierto. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar…"

"¿Y que harás con los _Phantom Knights_ si intentan matarlos?"

"¿Qué más? Matarlos yo mismo si se interponen en nuestros planes." Respondió ReX con malicia, con su puño derecho al frente.

"Que valiente… pero recuerda que ellos son más fuertes que tu." Dijo Luz, mirando con escepticismo a su pareja.

"Y que tu…"

"Si… pero recuerda que yo tengo un _Rune-God…_ además, Lucy ya está empezando a transformarse en un _Super Novan_… me pregunto por qué X no lo ha hecho."

"X es nuevo con esto de los verdaderos sentimientos humanos. Debido a eso, reprime un poco sus sentimientos. Además, a diferencia de Lucy, él aún no ha sufrido una emoción fuerte como para transformarse."

"Lástima…"

"Y recuerda que tu _Rune-God _aún no está en condiciones luego de que '_tu madre'_ decidiera destruirlo. Debes esperar a que se reconstruya."

"Si, pero ya pronto estará, ya lo verás."

"Como sea…" Dijo ReX, poniéndose de pie, tomando su camisa, y comenzando a alejarse del lugar. "Me iré a descansar un rato…"

"¡Espera, voy contigo!" exclamó Luz, siguiéndolo de cerca. Parece ser que ellos dos tienen más cosas en sus manos.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Céfiro's Crystal Palace-<span>_

_-Cuarto de X, 2:41 P.M.-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _035-Solitude- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Ha pasado poco más de una hora desde que terminó la pelea en el jardín secreto, resultando en el _Maverick Hunter X _sumamente herido. En la habitación que le habían prestado los habitantes del castillo a X, el joven mencionado estaba recostado en la cama, descansando tranquilamente luego de la batalla, sus heridas habían sido curadas por Anaís y sus poderes mágicos. Además de él, en la habitación estaban las tres _Magic Knights_, con Lucy sentada en una silla a lado de la cama y sus amigas a su lado, ademas del _Maverick_ _Hunter_ _Zero_, quien estaba recargado en una pared cerca de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, de brazos cruzados y usando su armadura.

"Espero que el joven X esté bien…" Dijo Anaís con preocupación.

"Yo creo que si." Dijo Marina, tratando de levantar el ánimo. "Él no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, eso es lo que hemos visto."

"X…" Dijo Lucy, sin quitar la vista del joven, su rostro mostrando una gran tristeza. "Otra vez fue mi culpa… yo… yo no actué lo suficientemente rápido… y por eso él…"

La pelirroja apretó la falda que traía puesta, sintiendo una gran tristeza y desesperación, además de algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Sus amigas se miraron unas a otras, sabiendo que Lucy estaba sufriendo, e iban a tratar de animarla, diciendo que no era su culpa…

"No te culpes por algo por eso…"

… pero Zero les ganó, haciendo que todas lo voltearan a ver.

"X siempre ha sido así…" Expresó el _Hunter _carmesí, abriendo los ojos azules y mirando a las chicas. "Cuando éramos _Reploids_, él siempre salía lastimado de las misiones. No porque fueran difíciles, sino porque él mismo se ponía en el trayecto de los disparos entre los _Maverick_s y los _Humanos_ que no podían escapar. Algunas veces, incluso usaba su cuerpo para proteger a mujeres y niños, o cualquier _Humano_ en general, que estuviera por ser aplastado por rocas o escombros de edificios destruidos."

Lucy abrió sus ojos un poco, recordando una situación similar a la que Zero había dicho antes, cuando pelearon juntos por primera vez contra los _Phantom Knights Kuhn_ y _Lock_.

_"Trato… que el techo… no nos… aplaste…"_

_"No te preocupes… No es nada; estoy acostumbrado a esto. En mi mundo, a veces tenía que hacer esto para salvar a la gente de los ataques Maverick…pero esta vez sí que pesa."_

_'Así que, él siempre hacía eso…'_ pensó Lucy, recordando esa vez cuando los escombros casi la aplastaban.

"A veces…" Continuó Zero. "X incluso había sido herido por proteger a animales atrapados en edificios o en autos incendiándose. A diferencia de los demás _Reploids_, X era el único que tenía un gran deseo de justicia y eso, junto con el hecho de ser el que más parecido a los humanos, le trajo muchas heridas así."

"Pero…" empezó Lucy, intentando decir algo, pero él _exReploid_ se lo impidió.

"No te sientas culpable por eso: es su decisión el arriesgar la vida siempre por alguien más, no importa si puede protegerse o no. Esa es la naturaleza de X… por eso es un héroe…"

Dicho esto, Zero se apartó de la pared y abrió la puerta, dándoles la espalda a las chicas.

"Cuando se despierte, díganle que Clef nos está llamando. Esa era la razón principal por la que había ido a buscarlos." Comentó Zero, encaminándose a la puerta, antes de detenerse por la voz de Marina.

"¡Espera un momento!¿Acaso no te preocupa?¡Él es tu amigo!¿Por qué te vas en lugar de quedarte a cuidarlo?" exclamó la joven de cabello azul con algo de enfado, no creyendo que el que se decía ser amigo de X simplemente se fuera.

"Yo no soy niñera de nadie." Contestó el _Hunter_ sin voltear a verlas, dándoles la espalda. "Soy Zero Omega, _Maverick_ _Hunter._ Fue su decisión estar en esas condiciones… no es problema mío."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Cuestionó la joven, siendo detenida por sus dos amigas, antes de que ella fuera a darle su merecido al _Hunter_ carmesí. "¡Que desconsiderado eres!"

"¡Tranquila, Marina!" Exclamó Anaís, tratando de calmar a la joven.

Zero no les hizo caso y continuó caminando, ahora pasando la puerta, donde se detuvo de nuevo para hablar.

"Ademas… llevo más de cien años luchando a su lado. Lo conozco mejor que todas ustedes, y sé que él no morirá tan fácilmente, no importa si es _Humano _ahora. Confió en él y es por eso que no hay necesidad de quedarse a cuidarlo."

Dicho esto, Zero comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dejando que la puerta se cerrase por si sola detrás de él.

"Vaya. Ese sujeto es algo desconsiderado…" dijo Marina, suspirando un poco.

"Pero en algo tiene razón." Comenzó Anaís. "Él lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, así que debe ser normal. Ellos tienen una amistad muy diferente a la nuestra."

"Pues no parece amistad para mi…"

"Recuerda que ellos tienen mucho tiempo de ser amigos, o compañeros como él prefiere decirle, así que es probable que se tengan tanta confianza y seguridad entre ellos que no se preocupan por algo como esto, que nosotras si nos preocuparíamos si algo así nos pasa. Debe ser su forma de demostrar su amistad…"

"Pues tienen una forma muy rara de hacerlo." Dijo Marina, suspirando nuevamente. "Me pregunto si nosotras nos trataríamos así si permanecemos juntas por tanto tiempo."

"No creo: también recuerda en el ambiente en el que ellos dos crecieron. Por lo que nos contaron de su mundo, había guerras cada año."

"Es cierto… quizás seamos diferentes si viviéramos tanto tiempo."

Las chicas permanecieron calladas por unos momentos más, viendo que X estaba ya mejor.

"Bueno… quizás sea mejor que vayamos a ver a Clef para ver que quiere." Expresó Marina.

"Si, porque no creo que se despierte pronto por lo cansado que está." dijo Anaís con tranquilidad. "Quizás será mejor ir y luego decirle lo que pasó, ¿No lo crees Lucy?"

"Vayan ustedes… yo me quedo." Respondió la joven pelirroja, mirando al joven en la cama.

"Ha, lo suponía…" dijo Marina, riendo un poco. "Sabía que te ibas a quedar… bueno, vamos Anaís."

"De acuerdo…" Expresó la otra chica, sonriendo dulcemente.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, mientras Lucy miraba algo apenada al suelo. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de las chicas, ella respiró profundamente, antes de mirar a X de nuevo. Permaneció así unos minutos más, sólo viéndolo dormir placidamente en su cama.

_'Parece un niño…'_ pensó la joven felizmente. _'Es muy tranquilo cuando duerme… bueno, casi siempre es tranquilo.'_

Ella continuaba mirándolo por algunos minutos más, cada vez su rostro se volvía más cálido con sólo mirarlo. Inconscientemente, su mano derecha comenzó a moverse poco a poco y, para cuando ella se dio cuenta, ya estaba acariciando el cabello del joven, sintiéndolo, jugando con sus mechones como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ella sonrió nuevamente.

_'No tengo idea de porque siento esto por él… no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y ya lo quiero. No sé porqué me enamoré así de rápido… pero… siento que es lo correcto. Siento que esto está bien. Es… es como si ya lo amara desde antes… ¿Pero porque?' _Lucy nuevamente suspiró, sus pensamientos aún continuando. _'Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensaría Latis de mi ahora?¿Estará enfadado conmigo porque me enamoré de alguien más?... ¿O estará feliz porque no estoy ya más deprimida?... Latis… ojala supiera que es lo que piensas.'_

Sabiendo que no tendría respuestas, Lucy continuó mirando a X, jugando con sus cabellos delicadamente, hasta que el joven comenzó a moverse un poco. Lucy retiró su mano del cabello de X mientras este se estaba despertando lentamente, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco. Lucy sonrió tiernamente, sonrojándose un poco, mientras los ojos del joven se posaban en ella.

"Lucy…" dijo débilmente el _Hunter_, bastante confundido. "¿Qué pasó?¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estás en tu habitación y, bueno, te desmayaste cuando-"

"Oh, si, ya recuerdo…" dijo X, sentándose en la cama, llevándose una mano a su rostro. "Ow, aún duele un poco."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes. Recuerdo que recibí un ataque de Luz y ReX. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?"

"Calma, ellos ya se fueron, no te preocupes."

"¿Cómo?"

"Te lo explicaré luego."

"Oh, bueno… parece que arruinaron nuestro tranquilo día."

"A-ah, S-s-si…" Dijo Lucy nerviosamente, al recordar 'su cita', mirando hacia otro lado.

"Luego lo hacemos de nuevo, ¿O no?"

"C-claro, me en-encantaría… ¡O si! Zero dijo que Clef nos buscaba."

"¿Enserió? Bueno, si es así, vamos." Dijo X, comenzando a levantarse, causando alarmas en la cabeza de la chica.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?¿Crees que es bueno levantarse?"

"Si, no te preocupes." Expresó, poniéndose de pie… antes de que sus piernas fallaran. "¡Ah!"

"¡Cuidado!"

Lucy se colocó frente a X para intentar detener su caída… pero, desafortunadamente, el peso del _Hunter_ fue demasiado para ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Un moño se desprendió y cayó al suelo a lado de los dos jóvenes.

X, confundido, se movió a un lado… sintiendo algo suave.

_'Oh… no me digas que estoy en…'_

Rápidamente levantó su cuerpo, aún usando las cuatro extremidades para mantenerse firme. El _Hunter _miró hacia abajo… y si, era lo que él pensaba.

Recostada en el suelo y con sus brazos hacia arriba, Lucy miraba al joven con sus ojos bien abiertos, su boca ligeramente abierta, y su cara ligeramente roja. El moño que cerraba el chaleco rojo que tenía se había abierto y desprendido del uniforme, permitiéndole al chaleco abrirse. Esa era la razón por la cual la mano derecha de X estaba sobre la blusa blanca de Lucy, sujetando su pecho. También, su falda estaba muy levantada, dejando ver partes de sus piernas que no mostraba normalmente.

X, en lugar de moverse… se congeló. No pudo moverse y vio la escena debajo de él con detenimiento, pero no por perversión…

… sino, porque se le hacía muy familiar.

_'Esta escena…'_ pensó X con algo de asombro. _'Esto… esto ya lo había vivido. Esta misma escena siento que ya he pasado por esto antes… ¿Pero cómo?¿Cuando? No he estado con Lucy así nunca… además, algo falta. Siento que esto ya pasó, pero hay algo mal en esto, como si algo… faltara.'_

La mente de X comenzó a divagar, como si estuviera en trance, buscando lo que estaba mal. ¿Era algo de él mismo?¿Su posición? … no, lo que estaba mal era en Lucy… ¿Pero que era?¿Que era diferente?¿Que faltaba? … ¿Faltaba? Si, algo faltaba...

…y era por eso que su mano derecha apretó el pecho de Lucy.

"Ahhh…"

Ese sonido hizo que X regresara a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Al ver los ojos cerrados de Lucy, así como su cara más roja que antes, supo lo que pasó… y rápidamente, su mano dejó el pecho de la chica como si lo hubiera quemado.

X se paró de golpe, dando unos pasos hacia atrás… y se tropezó con un tubo de metal que estaba ahí. Esto hizo que se cayera de espaldas… y se golpeara la cabeza con una caja de la habitación.

"¡Ow!¡Ow!¡Eso dolió!" Exclamó X, con ambas manos en su nuca, encogiendo su cuerpo debido al dolor.

"Ah… ¿E-estás bien?" Preguntó Lucy, levantado la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver lo que le pasó al joven. Una de sus manos estaba sujetando la chamarra que tenía, cerrándola frente a su pecho, mientras que la otra bajaba su falda para que no estuviera expuesta. A pesar del momento embarazoso, ella se preocupó por el joven, ya que ese golpe se escuchó muy fuerte.

"Si, n-no te preocupes." Respondió X, aún con sus manos en su nuca, aunque ya empezando a levantarse. "Eso dolió…"

X abrió los ojos y miró a Lucy, las miradas de los dos encontrándose. Por unos momentos, se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, como si estuvieran en trance, no queriendo despegar sus miradas. Entonces, Lucy reaccionó y se sonrojó aún más, mirando a otro lado.

"Q-que bueno que e-estás b-bien…" dijo la pelirroja, cuyo rostro igualaba el color de su cabello.

"Si…" expresó X, frotando su nuca, mirando a otro lado. "Disculpa por lo de hace rato. No sé lo que me pasó."

"N-no hay problema." Respondió Lucy, bajando la mirada, sus ojos siendo cubiertos por su cabello, y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podría jurar que X la escuchaba. "S-será m-mejor irnos…"

"Ok… pero primero ponte el moño."

La pelirroja, sin mirar a X, tomó el moño y rápidamente lo amarró a sus ropas, estando ya lista para salir. X se colocó a lado de ella y los dos salieron de la habitación del joven con dirección al salón del trono para otra reunión más con el pequeño pero poderoso hechicero.

Mientras caminaban, el ambiente estaba muy silencioso y… pesado. X bajó la mirada para ver a la pelirroja, pero ella seguía con la mirada baja, no pudiendo leer su rostro ya que sus ojos seguían cubiertos por sus cabellos. X suspiró al ver esto.

_'Genial… ahora está enojada.'_ Pensó X, queriendo hablar para disculparse… pero por alguna razón, su boca siguió cerrada.

La caminata no tuvo mayores problemas y estuvo muy callada por parte de ambos jóvenes. Luego de unos minutos, los dos llegaron juntos al salón del trono... para molestia de alguien más…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¡Aaaaaaahhhh!¡¿Qué estás haciendo con mi querido X?!¡No trates de quitarme otro chico más!¡¿Me entendiste?!"

Si, la pequeña hada conocida como Primavera apareció justo frente a Lucy cuando ellos apenas acababan de entrar al salón. El hada comenzó a descargar su furia en la pelirroja, quien sólo reía nerviosamente. Esto fue, claro, antes de que Nicona apareciera de la nada y se volviera a comer a Primavera, para la sorpresa de los presentes. Pronto, Nicona escupió al hada, quien cayó al suelo con los ojos arremolinados, mientras que Giru, el pequeño androide esférico color blanco, flotaba sobre el hada.

"Giru Giru, signos de vida normales… pulso cardiaco estable… estatus: desmayado… Giru…"

Luego de ese pequeño teatro, Nicona saltó a los brazos de Lucy, mientras que Giru se colocó en el hombro de X, quien lo miró con confusión.

"¿Y tu qué?" Preguntó X, extrañado por el acto.

"Giru Giru, mis cálculos indican que eres el más seguro con quien estar, Giru."

"Oh…"

Rápidamente, Lucy se alejó de X, corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas, haciendo que X soltara otro suspiro, antes de caminar a donde estaban sus compañeros. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del salón, donde estaban ya todos sentados en una de las sillas mágicas que Clef había creado. El pequeño hechicero los vio acercarse y los saludó.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"Lucy, X, los estábamos esperando. Tomen asiento." Dijo Clef, dándoles las bienvenidas a los dos jóvenes.

"¿Que ha pasado?" preguntó Lucy, sentándose a lado de sus dos amigas, saliendo un poco de la confusión de hace rato. La joven habitante de _Rayterra_ volteó a todos lados, notando que faltaban dos de sus compañeros "Clef, ¿Dónde están Ráfaga y Paris?"

"Ellos dos están ahora cuidando a nuestras prisioneras, la _Epitaph User_ que el joven Alan logro rescatar, y a la _N-Warrior _que Tai logró desmayar." Respondió el joven hechicero.

"¿Dónde está Zero?" preguntó X, buscando a su amigo, sin encontrarlo.

"Dijo que no vendría." Respondió Rock. "Dice que va a otra parte."

"Es raro su amigo." Comentó la Lucy rubia, cruzándose de brazos. "Es algo… solitario…"

"Así es Zero." Respondió X, no dándole más importancia al asunto. "Él sabe lo que hace."

"Bueno…" empezó Clef, mirando a todos. "Ahora que estamos aquí reunidos todos, creo que hay algunas cosas que explicar."

"Cómo lo mío, ¿no?"

Lucy Shidou volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que era la voz de Raichu. Pero, cuando Lucy volteó por completo para verlo, tuvo que mirar un poco para abajo. Sentado en la silla, estaba el roedor eléctrico, con su forma normal de _Pokemon_, sentado de brazos cruzados… y con un gran chicón en la cabeza. X, quien también se había volteado, lo miró extrañado.

"Oye ¿No tenías forma humana?" preguntó el _ExReploid_ con confusión.

"Si." Respondió Raichu con naturalidad. "Pero eso fue antes…"

"Y me alegro." Expresó Lucy Heartfilia, cruzándose más de brazos, como tratando de ocultar sus pechos, lo cual causó algo de confusión en los presentes.

"Te hizo algo, ¿No?" Inquirió Alan, sabiendo bien lo que pudo haber pasado.

"Él…" empezó la Lucy rubia, sonrojándose profundamente, mirando a otro lado. "…mientras tenía forma humana, iba caminando hacia mí en el pasillo, cuando se 'tropezó' y cayó sobre mí, cara y manos en mis pechos. No sería problema… ¡De no ser porque comenzó a mover su rostro de un lado al otro mientras con sus manos masajeaba mis pechos!"

"¿También a ti?" preguntó Kallen con confusión, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, que provocó que ella se sonrojara. "B-bueno… él hizo lo mismo esta mañana conmigo…"

"¿Dos en un día?" preguntó Alan, mirando al _Pokemon_. "Andas animado, Raichu."

"Ver dos chicas nuevas con pechos que rivalizan a los de Kristal siempre me motivan." Expresó Raichu, cruzado de brazos con orgullo. "Lo malo… es que mientras ellas me perseguían, Kristal me localizó y…"

"…hizo lo mismo conmigo." Respondió la rubia hechicera, también cruzada de brazos, sonrojándose un poco y con una cara de pocos amigos. "Me tomó descuidada, porque me acababa de levantar, y no reaccioné a tiempo."

"Eso explica el chichón de Raichu." Dijo Tai, señalando al _Pokemon_, el resto afirmando con la cabeza.

"Pero valió la pena." Comentó Raichu, mirando a su pata derecha. "Y era cierto lo que pensaba: con manos humanas, puedo sentir más la suavidad y firmeza, así como el tamaño, de los pechos de una chica. Chicos, tienen suerte de tener manos así."

La gran mayoría de los hombres no pudo evitar más que estar de acuerdo con el _Pokemon_.

"¡Señor Raichu, deje de hacer esas cosas tan pervertidas!" exclamó Amelia, señalando acusadoramente al _Pokemon._

"¡Nunca!¡Es parte de mi naturaleza!" respondió Raichu, parándose en la silla y levantando su puño al cielo.

"¡Debe dejar de hacer eso!¡No está bien!"

"¡Es imposible para mí!¡Está muy afianzado en mi personalidad!" exclamó Raichu, antes de señalar a Amelia… especialmente a su pecho, pero no haciéndolo con esa intención.

"¡Pero eso es malo!"

"Ok, te propongo un trato: dejaré de ser pervertido…"

"¡Genial!"

"…si tu dejas de hacer tus poses y discursos heroicos. ¿Podrías hacerlo?"

De inmediato, Amelia se quedó congelada, mirando al _Pokemon_ con asombro y confusión. Ella tenía la oportunidad de hacer de Raichu una buena persona, alguien que no era un pervertido… ella tenía la oportunidad…

… "No puedo hacerlo…" dijo la chica, dejándose caer en la silla. "Es demasiado…"

"¡Ha!¡Lo sabía!" Exclamó Raichu, saboreando la victoria… antes de ver de nuevo a Amelia… o a sus pechos, más que nada. "Por cierto, serás la siguiente."

"¡Señor Raichu!"

"Volviendo al tema anterior…" empezó X, retomando la conversación. "Yo tenía entendido que los _Pokemons_ evolucionaban y se quedaban en ese estado para siempre. ¿Qué pasó con eso, Raichu?"

"Soy un caso especial…" respondió el _Pokemon._

"Él evolucionó…" dijo Latias en su forma humana, sentada al lado de Mimi. "Yo lo vi cuando pasó; la luz de la evolución lo envolvió y cambió de forma. No entiendo cómo es que ahora está en forma _Pokemon_ de nuevo si él no es un _Pokemon_ es psíquico."

"Eh… eso no es totalmente cierto, Latias…" dijo Raichu, confundiendo a la _Pokemon_.

"Entonces explica como es eso." dijo Takato.

"Si… Pero primero que nada, hay que explicar algunos conceptos del mundo de donde Latias, Dawn, Mimi, Amelia, Ash y yo venimos para que entiendan un poco."

Así, los jóvenes de _Pokearth_ comenzaron a hablar acerca de algunas cosas de su mundo: como el que era un _Pokemon_, las _Pokeballs_, los tipos de _Pokemons_, la relación entre _Humanos_ y _Pokemons_, las Batallas y Concursos, algo que a Ascot no le agradó mucho hasta que terminaron de explicarle que no se mataban entre sí, y los _Teams_, en especial el _Team Rocket_. Luego de esto, Raichu comenzó la verdadera explicación… su origen…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Bueno… esto empezó hace tres años…" dijo Raichu, relatando la historia de su vida. "Yo era un pequeño Pichu, la primera forma de mi rama evolutiva. Vivía normalmente y no tenía más de seis o siete meses de haber nacido. La vida era tranquila… hasta que el _Team Rocket_ llegó al bosque donde estábamos refugiados. Atraparon a todos los del pequeño clan donde yo estaba, el cual estaba formado por Pikachus y Pichus, no había ningún Raichu en ellos… todos fueron capturados y usados para diversos objetivos siniestros."

"¡Que horrible!" dijo Anaís con horror.

"Esos _Teams_ son gente muy mala…" dijo Presea con enfado. "Usar a criaturas inocentes…"

"Si, son una organización criminal que usa los _Pokemons_ para dominar el mundo." Comentó Ash, mirando seriamente a todos. "Yo los había combatido durante mis viajes para volverme un _Pokemon Master_; siempre hacen cosas malas a la gente y en especial a los _Pokemons_."

"Bueno, continúo…" empezó Raichu de nuevo. "Todos fueron usados para ciertos objetivos, en especial como generadores de energía pura para sus máquinas… pero yo fui diferente. Fui seleccionado, por según esto ser él más fuerte del grupo de Pichus que había. Fui elegido para ser el objetivo de un nuevo experimento conocido por ellos como el _Advent Proyect_, el cual tenía como objetivo crear el _PokeHuman_ hibrido más poderoso del mundo…"

"¿_Advent Proyect_?" preguntó Jenna con confusión.

"Bueno, eso es lo que sé. No quería decirlo porque me daba algo de miedo… pero ya confío en ustedes lo suficiente para decírselos."

"Que bueno que logramos ganar tu confianza…" dijo Mario con alegría.

"En realidad… fueron los pechos de Kristal los que me convencieron de ello."

"¡Ok roedor!¡Tu cola es mía!" exclamó la mencionada con enfado, siendo detenida por Alan, causando las risas de los demás.

"Bueno, ya enserio…" dijo Raichu luego de su comentario pervertido, o natural para él. "Parece que era un nuevo proyecto, luego que el _Mew Clone Proyect_ fracasara."

"¿_Mew Clone Proyect_?" preguntó Ash. "¿Estás hablando de Mewtwo?"

"Si, Mewtwo, aquel que fue creado con base a Mew, creado con el objetivo de ser el _Pokemon _más poderoso del mundo para que así pudieran conquistar al mundo. Debido al fracaso que el _Team Rocket_ tuvo con él, decidieron que su nuevo prototipo fuera hecho con base a un _Pokemon_ menos poderoso, para así poder controlarlo en caso de que se salga de control."

"Y eligieron a uno de estos Pichus…" inquirió Kite, viendo a donde iba eso.

"Exactamente: me eligieron a mi…" Continuó Raichu seriamente. "El proyecto, según tengo entendido, era el inyectar al _Pokemon_ con células de al menos de un _Pokemon_ de cada tipo, además de también meter células de humanos a la mezcla. Se estudió mucho la evolución _Pokemon_ y la habilidad de transformación de un Ditto para que pudiera tomar forma humana, la forma 'dominante', según ellos, de mi persona, puesto que ellos querían un _Pokemon-Humano _hibrido. Y luego, me inyectaron con todas esas células al mismo tiempo, mientras me exponían a la radiación de una _Thunder Stone_, forzando que saltara la forma Pikachu y evolucionara directamente a Raichu."

"Eso explica porque tu aura es bastante peculiar." Dijo Alan con interés. "_Master Raphael _me comentó que tu aura tenía muchos elementos, como fuego o viento, dentro de ti, pero el principal era el elemento eléctrico."

"Pobre Raichu, debiste sufrir mucho." Expresó Lucy Shidou, olvidándose de que era el mismo Raichu que era un pervertido total.

"Bueno, si, un poco…" dijo Raichu, rascándose la mejilla con su cola. "Si, fue horrible, pero no insoportable… pero tantos experimentos cansaban después de un tiempo."

"Eso no explica como es que puedes hablar…" Comentó Tai seriamente.

"A eso voy: dos años después de que me capturaron y de que el _Advent Proyect_ empezara, los científicos forzaron mi transformación a _Human Raichu_, y tomé mi apariencia humana. Sin embargo, era algo distinto en ese entonces: a diferencia de ahora, la primera forma humana era más salvaje, más parecida a un Raichu en cuanto a color de piel… e instintos. Mis instintos eran muy salvajes, mi fuerza se había incrementado, pero no tenía uso de razón, aunque podía recordar todo. Poco después me escapé, destruyendo gran parte del laboratorio donde estaba encerrado… pero me volvieron a capturar."

"Que mala suerte…" Dijo Blackrose.

"Ni tanto: si no lo hubieran hecho, no los hubiera conocido." dijo Raichu, sonriendo un poco. "Bueno, continúo: me atraparon y volvieron a hacer experimentos conmigo, inyectándome más células humanas para que mi forma humana pareciera más humana, así es como alcancé la forma humana que ustedes vieron…_¡Santas humanidades, Batman!_"

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Amelia, ignorando el chiste de Raichu.

"Algunos científicos brillantes realizaron una simulación de personalidad humana en la computadora, basándose en las mentes de ellos mismos, con el propósito de volverme un _PokeHuman_ sumamente inteligente y que tuviera una mente más humana, logrando el efecto de ser un _Pokemon_ que se convirtiera en humano por completo: tendría el conocimiento de varios de los científicos más inteligentes de mi mundo, y así es como aprendí a hablar."

"Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que eras un genio en aquel entonces." dijo Takato, recordando el evento que ocurrió durante la batalla contra los _Mecronets_, cuando los _Reploids_ tomaron el arma antigua de _Beyra_, el mundo donde encontraron a Dawn y a Mimi.

"Si… pero les salió algo mal, algo que me dio la personalidad que tengo…" dijo Raichu, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Kristal con curiosidad.

"Durante el proceso de transferencia de memoria… alguien colocó información que no debía: cosas pervertidas."

"¿Ah?" preguntaron todos con confusión.

"No se dieron cuenta, pero entre los parámetros que usaron para simular la mente humana, alguien colocó una pequeña 'caja negra', donde venía ese tipo de información. Cuando la pasaron a mi mente, esa caja negra se abrió y llenó mi mente de varios fetiches."

"Entonces…" dijo Dawn sin creerlo, uno de sus parpados temblando con incredulidad. "La razón por la que eres un pervertido…"

"Fue que alguien colocó un disco de perversiones en la computadora de transferencia…" dijo Raichu normalmente. "La gran mayoría de la información era de fetiches con los pechos grandes, por eso es que esa parte pervertida es la más notoria en mi. Sin embargo, también había de todo, incluso de chicas con poco busto, así que por eso, no me importa quien sea, mientras tenga más de diez u once años, para mí es un objetivo."

"Que mentes tan perturbadas eran…" dijo Marina con cierto asco, el resto de las mujeres sintiendo lo mismo… menos Lucy Shidou, quien simplemente no entendió eso.

"A veces es demasiado para mí: tanta información que debo verificar, y que casi me ordena a hacer cosas, por eso quizás parezca muy pervertido para ustedes al intentar ver su ropa interior, ver debajo de su falda o restregar mi rostro en sus pechos… pero es difícil resistirse, así que, lo siento chicas, pero es un impulso."

"Aunque lo digas…" dijo Dawn, mirando al _Pokemon_ con indiferencia.

"No creo que nos dejemos para que tu puedas satisfacer tus impulsos…" dijo Kristal.

"Eso es un simple no." Expresó Jenna con cierto enfado.

"Rayos, no funcionó." dijo Raichu en voz baja.

"¿Y porque no antes te habías transformado en _Humano_?" preguntó Tai con interés.

"Ah…" dijo Raichu. "Bueno, después del primer incidente, decidieron sellar mi transformación… no tengo idea de cómo lo hicieron, pero desde ese entonces, ya no pude hacerlo."

"¿Y como pudiste ahora?" preguntó Rock.

"Bueno… con esto…" expresó Raichu, invocando una _Keyblade_ eléctrica, sujetada por su cola. "En mi mente, esto apareció; me la dio una figura similar a mí, aunque podía ver que parecía ser una chica por… dos buenas razones. Usé la llave para liberar el sello que tenía, y así pude transformarme."

"Pero, Raichu…" Comenzó Kristal, mirando al _Pokemon._ "¿Cómo es que tienes un _Nova Crystal_? Se supone que solo los humanos pueden tener una."

"¿No habían dicho que si una _Keyblade _aparecía en tus manos, automáticamente te daban un _Nova Crystal_?" Preguntó Kallen, mirando a la hechicera.

"Se supone… pero la energía de Raichu no cambió en nada. Normalmente, cuando alguien recibe un _Nova Crystal_, la esencia de su aura cambia ligeramente. Con Raichu, este no fue el caso… lo que significa que…"

"…ya tenía un _Nova Crystal_, desde antes de conocerlo." Terminó Alan, pensando un poco. "¿Sabes cómo es eso, Raichu?"

"No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero…" dijo Raichu, mirando a otro lado. "… creo que el _Team Rocket_ me la trasplantó."

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Alan con sorpresa. "¡Es imposible!¡Se supone que un _Nova Crystal _es invisible para la tecnología humana común!¡Sólo humanos con tecnología cercana a la de _Novaterra_ pueden siquiera verla!¡_Pokearth_ no está ni cerca de lograr algo así!"

"Yo tampoco estoy seguro de eso. Lo que si sé es que usaron tecnología muy avanzada, que me di cuenta de ella luego de que me implantaran mente humana… además, hay algo que había escuchado de ellos: se supone… que la forma _Humana_ es la siguiente evolución _Pokemon_."

"¿La forma _Humana_?" preguntó Mimi con confusión. "Pero, los _Pokemon_ son muy distintos. ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Dices que, el siguiente paso de la evolución _Pokemon_, ¿es la forma _Humana_?" inquirió X seriamente.

"Eso es lo que escuché." Respondió Raichu. "No sé qué es de lo que hablaban, pero eso es todo lo que sé."

"Rayos…" dijo Alan. "Tendré que hablar con _Master Raphael_ acerca de esto. Quizás deba vigilar más al _Team Rocket_. Si son capaces de trasplantar _Nova Crystals_, significa dos cosas: que los futuros _N-Warriors_ de ese planeta están en peligro… y que podrían crear un ejército de _N-Warriors Pokemon_ para invadir _Pokearth_… y quizás otros mundos."

"¡Eso sería horrible!" exclamó Amelia con enfado. "¡No puedo creer que esa gente exista en mi mundo natal!"

"Hablaré con _Master Raphael_ de esto luego. Raichu, por ahora, termina tu historia."

"Bueno…" continuó Raichu. "Luego, continuaron las pruebas hasta que quede casi completo. Con el _prototipo_ como me decían, el _Team Rocket_ estaba por empezar a crear más _Pokemons_ de la misma forma…y no podía permitirlo, así que logré escaparme de nuevo y, esta vez, con mi nuevo conocimiento humano, logré destruir toda la investigación y el laboratorio en si antes de escapar. Luego, comenzaron a seguirme los miembros del _Team Rocket_ para atraparme…"

"Y ahí fue cuando te encontramos…" dijo Kristal. "Así se cierra el círculo."

"Así empieza la historia que ustedes conocen."

"Entiendo… debió ser muy traumatizante." dijo Alan.

"No mucho: disfruto mi vida ahora… y la información que me pusieron es correcta: los pechos de las mujeres son muy suaves, más que una almohada. ¡Por eso te tengo celos, Alan!"

"¡Hey!¡No digas nada!" exclamó Kristal con enfado… y vergüenza.

El grupo comenzó a reír nuevamente después de esto.

"Muy bien…" dijo Clef, sonriendo un poco. "Pasemos a otros asuntos…"

"¿Cómo que?" preguntó Joe con interés.

"Hay que ver que hacemos con las prisioneras."

"Si no les molesta, nos gustaría hacer guardia." dijo Kite seriamente.

"Si." Expresó Black Rose, quien estaba al lado de él. "Una de ellas es nuestra amiga, así que estará tranquila si se despierta y nos ve."

"Muy bien…" dijo Clef. "Su amiga está en un cuarto aparte, mientras que la otra prisionera está en otra habitación. Supongo que los dejaré que vayan a ver a su ami-"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _195-Armor of Titania- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

De pronto, una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el castillo, haciendo que todos los presentes se colocaran en guardia.

"¿Qué fue eso?¿Nos atacan?" preguntó Gulliver, mirando a todos lados.

"No, no es eso." Respondió Yusei. "Esa explosión… fue de adentro."

"¿Adentro?" preguntó Clef, pensando un poco… antes de abrir sus ojos en sorpresa. "¡Imposible!"

* * *

><p>Una enorme puerta en el interior del castillo, que daba a una habitación grande, estalló en pedazos, mandando los restos hacia el pasillo al que estaba conectado. Con los trozos, venían volando dos personas, que cayeron al suelo pesadamente, rodando unos metros antes de detenerse. Se trataban de Ráfaga y Paris, cuyas ropas y armaduras estaban dañadas, y sus espadas, a lado de ellos, rotas hasta ser imposible pelear efectivamente con ellas.<p>

"Rayos…" dijo Paris, tratando de levantarse, sin éxito. "Nos confiamos."

"Era obvio." Comentó Ráfaga, sumamente cansado. "Nuestros poderes no se comparan con los de ella."

Mientras la nube de humo cubría la entrada, ambos hombres podían escuchar los pasos de alguien, saliendo de la habitación. Alzaron la mirada, y vieron a la persona que los había derrotado salir de la habitación, con su armadura puesta y _Keyblade_ en mano, el polvo retirándose para revelar su identidad.

Erza Scarlet estaba libre de nuevo…

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Exurion-<span>_

_-Salón del Trono-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack/G.U._)

Ahora, en el salón del trono, Polaris estaba viendo algunos datos que estaban apareciendo en la pantalla del lugar. En esa pantalla, mostraban datos poco comunes. Eran datos acerca de los _N-Warriors_, las _Magic Knights_ y sus extraños poderes. Frente a ella, hincado en el suelo sobre una de sus rodillas, estaba uno de sus _Phantom Knights_. Ella volteó a verlo, su rostro no mostrando ningún sentimiento.

"Así que, Kuhn… ¿Encontraste algo que nos sirviera?"

"Así es." dijo el joven de cabello azul y ropas amarillas. "Usando a mi _Magus_, he logrado recolectar mucha información acerca de los guerreros con los que nos enfrentamos… y he descubierto algo."

"¿Qué es, si se puede saber?" preguntó Polaris con curiosidad.

"He encontrado… una forma de bloquear el poder de las armaduras de los _N-Warriors_."

"¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó la mujer de cabello plateado con algo de asombro. Kuhn se llevó una mano a la nuca, mirando nervioso al suelo.

"Bueno… en realidad no he encontrado algo para bloquear sus poderes." dijo el _Epitaph User_ con sinceridad. "Pero si he encontrado la forma de poder bloquear el poder defensivo de esas armaduras… en teoría, los _N-Warriors_ pueden llamar a sus armaduras y obtener sus poderes, pero no podrán vestirlas: estarían sin protección."

"Aún así, es una ventaja para nosotros." dijo Polaris, meditándolo todo. "Es perfecto para nuestro plan…"

"¿Qué plan?"

"El plan definitivo… aquel que los dará comienzo la última batalla."

"No lo entiendo…"

"Es simple: esta será una batalla entre todos los héroes de _Céfiro_ contra toda nuestra fuerza…"

"¿Inclusive los _AIDA-Heartless_?"

"No… sólo ustedes mis _Phantom Knights._ Los _Heartless_ están… indispuestos, sirviendo a un propósito mayor."

"Ahora veo porque no he visto ni uno en los últimos días…"

"Si… será mejor que descansen. En cinco días, la última batalla por _Céfiro_ estará por comenzar."

"Si…"

Con esto, Kuhn se levantó del suelo y se alejó de Polaris, saliendo de la habitación. Luego de algunos pasos, Kuhn se detuvo a pensar en algunas cosas.

"Así que… así comienza…" dijo Kuhn para sí mismo. "Por fin comienza el fin."

Entonces, el joven se da cuenta de que algo suena en su oído derecho, un sonido que él conoce muy bien: el correo electrónico de los habitantes de la galaxia _Hack, _una forma para poder hablar entre los _Epitaph Users _sin que Polaris lo supiera. Se llevó una mano a su oído derecho, y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en algo.

_Mensaje Rápido._

_De: Yata_

_Titulo: Polaris comienza a moverse… iniciar Project G.U._

Kuhn sonrió un poco ante esto… al fin iba a comenzar: la destrucción de Polaris y de _Exurion_…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Galaxia: Nintenverse<span>_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-N-Warrior's Nova Sky Tower, 11:02 AM-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_)

_Master Raphael_ se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la enorme torre, base de los _N-Warriors_. Hacía unos días que Alan regresó a _Céfiro_ para seguir luchando contra la _Phantom Order_. Sus poderes se habían incrementado, y estaba seguro de que lograría derrotar a los guerreros oscuros… pero aún estaba el problema con Polaris. ¿Qué tan fuerte era esa mujer? Si era lo suficientemente fuerte, quizás ni todos los héroes en _Céfiro_ podrían contra ella…

…necesitarían refuerzos…

… refuerzos… que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

"_Master Raphael…_lo estábamos esperando…"

El hechicero, al dar la vuelta en la esquina, se detuvo, mirando hacia un pasillo poco iluminado… y ahí, logró ver a trece personas, dos que no eran _Humanos_. Al ver a estos misteriosos hombres… Raphael sonrió.

"Oh, son ustedes…" Dijo Raphael, mirando a los recién llegados, ocultos en las sombras, antes de notar a dos en especial. "¿Oh?¿Acaso ellos son otros?"

"Si, _Master Raphael_. También son de los nuestros." Expresó uno de ellos, dando un paso al frente, solo revelando sus pantalones blancos debido a la luz. "Hemos escuchado lo que está pasando fuera de esta galaxia, y queremos ayudar… pero nuestros poderes no serán suficientes."

"Entonces… ¿Qué quieren?"

"Es sencillo, _Master Raphael_: entrénenos de nuevo, que queremos ser más fuertes."

"Más fuertes, ¿eh?..." Preguntó el hechicero, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo un poco. "Está bien, los entrenaré, y cuando sea el momento oportuno, irán a combatir."

Así, los trece guerreros sonrieron… el entrenamiento estaba por iniciar…

**Fin del Capítulo 44**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (**Soundtrack: **Digimon Tamers)_

**Kristal:** Hola, soy Kristal. ¡Rayos!¡Erza ha escapado!¡Vayan por ella!

**Erza:** No sé que sea este lugar… ¡Pero no me quedaré atrapada aquí!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: _**_Ganando nuestra confianza._**

**Erza:** Me iré de aquí.

**Zero:** Can't let you do that, Scarlet…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (**Soundtrack:** Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice: <strong>Bueno, un nuevo capítulo más. ¿Que les pareció?_

_No es mucha diferencia, salvo que tiene más cosas que hablan de la historia de Raichu. ¿Que otras cosas habrán? lo verán pronto =P_

_Ahora, para los que siguen mi DA, voy a comenzar a subir las Keyblades del fic, ahora si dibujadas. Ya he subido la Chaos, Balance, Lugia, Courage Crest y Crimson Gallant Keyblades. La siguiente será la Articuno... pero esta tendrá un rediseño; no será la misma Articuno Keyblade que han visto en sprite. Ahora que puedo dibujar, le puedo dar más detalles, y ahora viene el rediseño. Así subiré las Keyblades a mi DA, junto con sus descripciones, estatus y habilidades, que reemplazan los que ya he subido._

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro fin de semana... sobres =3**  
><strong>_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-  
><strong>_


	46. Cap 45: Ganando nuestra confianza

**_02/SEP/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Luego de que X se despertara, vemos a los héroes hablando en el salón del trono de _Céfiro_, donde Raichu comento la historia de su vida, el cómo fue "creado" y el cómo es que tiene esa mentalidad humana, esa apariencia humana cuando evoluciona y sus "extraños" gustos por las mujeres humanas. Luego de esa conversación, el grupo iba a retirarse… cuando una explosión sacudió el lugar.

En uno de los cuartos del castillo, una persona se liberó de su prisión. Erza Scarlet estaba libre de nuevo…

Entre tanto, los _Phantom Knights_ han encontrado una manera de neutralizar parte de los poderes de los _N-Warriors_ y están por comenzar su plan final para dominar _Céfiro_.

¿Pero qué es lo que planea Kuhn en realidad?¿En verdad es malvado?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 45: Ganando nuestra Confianza.<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Erza Scarlet era una poderosa espadachín, guerrera del planeta _Fairia_, o _EarthLand_ como ellos lo conocen, donde pertenecía a un gremio poderoso de ese mundo: _Fairy Tail_. Ella era una de los miembros más poderosos de ese gremio, y su nombre era conocido y temido por todo ese mundo, en especial por el alias por el que la conocían: _La Titania_. Con una gran habilidad con la espada, y la capacidad de cambiar de armaduras similar a la de X, no había situación de la que no podría escapar y vencer… y menos ahora que su espada era también una _Keyblade_.

Pero ahora, ahí estaba ella, acabando de despertar, encerrada en una burbuja mágica color verde, en el centro de una habitación desconocida… una que no estaba sola. Frente a ella, mirándola atentamente, se encontraban dos personas usando ropas extrañas: un hombre alto de cabello rubio corto, con una gran espada en su cinturón, y otro hombre más pequeño, de cabello verde y piel morena, también con una gran espada, atada a su espalda. Los dos hombres estaban conversando entre sí, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ella se había despertado.

"Parece que ya despertó." Dijo el joven de cabello verde, viendo a la chica.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que, en ese momento, no portaba su armadura y, en cambio, tenía sus ropas normales, que consistían de una blusa blanca sin mangas, una falda morada y botas negras. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Estás en el castillo de _Céfiro._" Respondió el hombre alto con seriedad. "…y por ahora, eres nuestra prisionera."

"¿Prisionera?" preguntó ella con cierta confusión.

"Si, pero no te preocupes: no te haremos nada. Sólo llamaremos a nuestro maestro para que hable contigo."

"Ya veo…" expresó Erza… antes de sonreír de forma maliciosa. "Si creen que me pueden atrapar en una esfera como esta, están equivocados."

Erza extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente, hacia los dos caballeros, quienes se colocaron en guardia. De pronto, una luz apareció en su mano, así como un arma, que los dos hombres reconocieron muy bien: una _Keyblade_.

"¿Puede invocarla en la esfera?" preguntó el joven de verde con asombro. El hombre rubio miró esto… y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

"¡Cuidado!"

"_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_"

El cuerpo de Erza comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de sus pies, lanzando destellos de luz hacia su cuerpo. La luz era muy intensa, causando que los dos caballeros cerraran sus ojos… y siendo arrojados hacia las paredes cuando la burbuja mágica explotó en pedazos. Ambos guerreros se levantaron y miraron al frente cuando la luz se desvaneció… y vieron a Erza, con su armadura gris y _Keyblade_ en mano, mirándolos fijamente.

"No sé que sea este lugar." Expresó ella. "Pero no seré prisionera."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó el caballero de cabello verde, sacando su espada de su espalda. "¡No podemos dejarte ir!"

"Me pregunto… si ustedes dos aguantarán pelear contra mi…"

Unos segundos después, Erza creó un poderoso corte de energía, que mandó a ambos caballeros contra la puerta principal, que estalló y los arrojó varios metros de la entrada a la habitación, con sus armas y armaduras gravemente dañadas. Erza salió de la habitación, caminando calmadamente, mirando el pasillo en el que estaba ahora.

"Si, parece un castillo." Expresó ella, mirando los alrededores, antes de concentrarse en los dos caballeros que se ponían de pie. "¡Llévenme con el dueño de este lugar! Quiero hablar seriamente con él."

"N-no podemos permitirlo." Dijo el sujeto rubio, sujetando su rota pero aún afilada espada. "No dejaremos que lo veas."

"No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes entonces. Debo averiguar dónde estoy… ¡Fuera de mi camino!"

Erza se lanzó contra los dos caballeros, dispuesta a realizar un corte vertical con su _Keyblade_ entre los dos para crear una corriente de aire que mandara a ambos hacia las paredes a sus lados y le dejaran el camino libre. Ella dio un corte con su llave…

-_¡CLANK!_-

… y fue bloqueada por otra arma, para sorpresa de ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la pelirroja con asombro, no entendiendo que había pasado.

"Te sugiero, que no te muevas."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _192-Erza vs Erza- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

Al mirar bien lo que había pasado, Erza se dio cuenta de que, frente a ella, se encontraba alguien más. Se trataba del _Maverick Hunter Zero_, vistiendo su armadura carmesí, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y bloqueando la llave de la mujer.

"Ráfaga, Paris… yo me haré cargo de ella. Ustedes vayan a avisar a Clef y a los demás." Expresó Zero con seriedad a los dos espadachines.

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó Paris, viendo que era inútil enfrentarse a ella, decidiendo que era mejor traer a Clef al lugar. Los dos caballeros se miraron unos a otros, antes de correr, retirándose del lugar.

Erza dejó de prestarles atención a Ráfaga y Paris y se concentró en Zero. Había algo en él que le resultaba… familiar. Pero ella podría jurar que nunca antes lo había visto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó ella seriamente. "Me resultas familiar."

"¿Familiar?" preguntó Zero con algo de confusión, aunque no mostrándolo mucho. "¿No me recuerdas?"

"Recordaría a alguien que puede bloquear mi espada tan fácilmente. Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Zero Omega, _Maverick Hunter_. Tu y yo peleamos hace dos días, cuando decidiste invadir el castillo con la ayuda de otro sujeto llamado Garv."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Durante los últimos meses he estado sola y sin compañía. ¿Tratas de jugar con mi mente?"

Ambos guerreros se empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, saltando hacia atrás y creando distancia entre ellos. Zero cayó sobre sus piernas, rápidamente colocándose en guardia y mirando a la mujer frente a él.

"¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?" preguntó Zero, sonriendo un poco. "Que decepción: la pelea que tuvimos fue una de las más interesantes que he tenido."

"No sé de que estés hablando, pero puedo ver que eres un buen espadachín." Expresó Erza, sonriendo con cierta malicia. "Y veo que también llevas una de esas llaves."

"La _Keyblade_… y no soy el único."

"Interesante… pero no tengo tiempo que perder. ¡Fuera de mi camino!"

"¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi si quieres seguir!"

"Me parece bien… ¡Prepárate!"

Ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro, desapareciendo a mitad de camino. Lo que sigue fueron una gran cantidad de explosiones de aire y cortes de energía, mientras los dos guerreros se movían a gran velocidad. Trozos de los muros eran cortados, creando grandes surcos en las paredes, piso y techo, y las ventanas cercanas se rompían en pedazos por la simple presión del aire generada por los impactos.

Entonces, Zero tocó el suelo, alzando su _Keyblade_ para bloquear la de Erza, quien continuó atacando con su propia llave con gran velocidad, siendo bloqueada por la del _Hunter_. Ella comenzó a dar muchos más cortes con su llave, mismos que Zero bloqueaba con gran habilidad, antes de él intentar contraatacar al dar patadas para sacarla de balance. Sin embargo, ella hizo lo mismo, y cuando él intentó dar una patada baja para golpearla en las piernas, ella saltó y le dio una patada a él en el rostro, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

Zero se recuperó de inmediato, convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en cañón buster, disparando dos cometas semicargados hacia la pelirroja. Erza, al verlos venir, comenzó a correr hacia Zero, usando su _Keyblade_ para cortar o desviar los cometas de energía disparados por él, antes de saltar un poco y dar un poderoso corte vertical. Zero convirtió su cañón izquierdo en brazo de nuevo y bloqueó el golpe de la llave de Erza, antes de empujarla hacia atrás, ahora él siendo el agresor.

Erza cayó sobre sus piernas, antes de mirar al frente y ver que Zero se acercaba a ella rápidamente, comenzando a bloquear los ataques del _Hunter _ con su llave. Luego de algunos cortes, ambos permanecieron en otro bloqueo de armas, mirándose cara a cara fijamente.

"Eres bastante bueno." Expresó Erza, sonriendo con determinación. "No creí que encontraría a alguien que peleé a ese nivel ahora que tengo esta llave, pero creo que me equivoqué."

"Estás en desventaja." Dijo Zero, confundiendo a la mujer. "No recuerdas nuestro combate anterior, así que no sabrás que esperar de mi, pero yo sí recuerdo tus técnicas y armaduras, así que no podrás sorprenderme."

"¡Eso es sólo un reto más!" Exclamó Erza, mientras los dos guerreros saltaban hacia atrás para crear distancia entre ellos. Ella se colocó en guardia, mirando al _Hunter_ seriamente. "¡No importa si estoy en desventaja!"

"Interesante." Comentó Zero, sonriendo un poco, colocándose en guardia. "Veamos cómo es que peleas cuando estás en desventaja."

El aura de los dos comenzó a crecer, demostrando la determinación de ambos por seguir peleando, mirándose fijamente.

"¡Pelea!"

"¡Espera, Erza!"

**_-Fín de la Música de Fondo-_**

El aura de la mencionada inmediatamente desapareció al escuchar esa voz, y poco después la de Zero hizo lo mismo. El _Hunter_ miró hacia atrás, en dirección de donde venía esa voz, permitiéndole a Erza ver que había atrás. Ella reconocía esa voz; la había escuchado muchas veces durante su estancia en _Fairy Tail_, y era de las personas que más extrañaba de su gremio.

Corriendo por el pasillo, acercándose a los dos, estaba Lucy Heartfilia…

"Erza…" expresó la chica rubia, deteniéndose a unos dos metros detrás de Zero, pero no prestándole atención al _Hunter. _"¡Detente!"

"Lucy…" dijo la pelirroja, bajando su guardia. "¿Realmente eres tú?"

"Si…" respondió la otra chica, caminando lentamente, pasando a Zero, y deteniéndose frente a Erza. "No creí… que volvería a ver a alguien del gremio."

"Igual yo; durante estos meses, creí que no volvería a ver a nadie… pero…" expresó, antes de ver seriamente a Zero. "Lucy, hablaremos luego. Primero me encargaré de él."

"¡No, espera!" exclamó Lucy, colocándose frente a Erza, bloqueando su camino. "¡No le hagas daño!¡Él no es malo!"

"¿Porqué?" preguntó la guerrera, mirando a su amiga con confusión. "¿Acaso ya conseguiste novio y es él?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _185-Lucy's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

Lucy abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sintiendo como su rostro se volvía tan rojo como el cabello de su amiga… mientras Zero sólo sonreía un poco.

"¡Te equivocas!¡No es lo que parece!" exclamó ella, moviendo sus brazos rápidamente debido al nerviosismo. "Es sólo que… él…"

"Soy un compañero." Dijo Zero, caminando hacia las dos chicas, su _Keyblade_ desapareciendo mientras caminaba. "Por ciertos acontecimientos, ambos, y varios otros, estamos del mismo bando para pelear contra un enemigo en común."

"¿Enemigo?" preguntó Erza con interés. "¿De quién hablas?"

"¡Zero!"

El _Hunter_ mencionado volteó hacia atrás, viendo que, en el pasillo, venían varios de sus aliados, nuevos y viejos, corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Erza con seriedad.

"¡No les hagas nada!" Dijo Lucy, mirando a su amiga. "Ellos también son mis amigos."

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Erza, mirando de forma amenazante a su compañera, pareciendo un demonio ante ella. "¿Desde cuándo te sientes con la autoridad de darme ordenes?"

"¡P-perdona!¡N-no fue mi intención!" Exclamó Lucy, dando un paso hacia atrás y riendo con nerviosismo. Había olvidado muchos de los detalles que su compañera, y quizás la forma con la que se dirigió a ella parecía algo dominante.

Erza la siguió mirando seriamente… antes de sujetar la cabeza de Lucy y abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho… su pecho cubierto por su armadura.

"Bueno, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que te he encontrado." Dijo ella de forma sobreactuada, fingiendo algo de tristeza. "Estaba algo preocupada por ustedes."

"Tu preocupación… me… ¡mataaaa!" Expresó Lucy, ya que Erza la estaba apretando muy fuerte contra el peto de su armadura.

Mientras esas dos chicas, se reencontraban, el resto del grupo llegó al lugar.

"¿Estás bien, Zero?" preguntó X, caminando hasta estar frente a su compañero.

"Si, no pasó nada." Respondió Zero. "Vine aquí en lugar de la reunión porque quería ver como estaba ella, y fue bueno que viniera, dado que logró escapar."

"¿Es peligrosa?"

"Al parecer no recuerda nada de nuestro combate, y puedo suponer que también no recuerda acerca de Polaris. Además, Heartfilia parece llevarse bien con ella, y parecen conocerse. No creo que sea una amenaza, pero como quiera, tendré que vigilarla."

"¿Vigilarme?" preguntó Erza, mirando al _Hunter_ con seriedad. "Como si te fuera a permitir eso."

"Bueno… siempre puedes intentar detenerme."

Erza y Zero se miraron fijamente, sonriendo con determinación, dando inicio a una extraña rivalidad entre ellos. Lucy Heartfilia y X sólo se miraron unos a otros, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto, mientras Lucy le explicaba que pasaba a Erza, el grupo entero comenzó a hablar entre ellos.

"¿Es bueno confiar en ella?" preguntó Tai, cruzado de brazos, mirando a la joven con seriedad. "No parece alguien que haga amigos."

"Zero tampoco, y ya sabes que está de nuestro lado." Respondió Ash.

"Es cierto." Dijo Alan. "Erza quizás no hable mucho con gente que no conozca, y quizás sea algo fría, pero no es mala."

"Y sus técnicas de pelea son interesantes." Expresó X. "Puede usar armaduras como yo."

"Si, y eso nos será útil…"

"Amiga de esa Lucy, eh." Expresó Raichu, mirando a la mujer, quien en ese momento no traía armadura porque se la había quitado, notando cada detalle de su cuerpo. "Vaya, vaya… no está nada mal. Una más para mi lista…"

"¡Espera, Raichu!" exclamó Alan con sorpresa. "¿Tienes idea de quién es ella?"

"¿Erza Scarlet, la _Titania_ del planeta _Fairia_, o _EarthLand_ como ellos la conocen, que es una mujer sumamente fuerte con gran habilidad con la espada?" preguntó Raichu con desinterés. "Si, he visto _Fairy Tail_… y no importa."

"Pero… ¡Te haría pedazos!"

"Como si eso me impidiera tocar a Kristal."

"Pero…"

"¿Quieres ver que tan decidido estoy? Muy bien…" dijo Raichu, antes de encarar a la pelirroja. "¡Erza Scarlet!" exclamó, señalando a la mencionada con su pata izquierda, llamando su atención. "¡Mi nombre es Raichu, y tengo esta forma!" expresó, comenzando a brillar, cambiando inmediatamente a _Humano_. "¡Y esta forma!"

"¿Y?" preguntó Erza, como no importándole lo que él dijera.

"¡Recuérdalo, mujer! Porque me he puesto un nuevo desafío: para antes de que esta semana termine, con estas mismas manos que ves, ¡Voy a tocar tus pechos y restregar mi cara en ellos!"

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, en especial aquellos que conocían con quien se estaba metiendo Raichu. Lucy, la amiga de Erza, abrió sus ojos enormemente, mirando al _Pokemon-Humano_. ¿Acaso tenía deseos de morir? Raichu sólo sonreía; un nuevo reto se había puesto, y no descansaría hasta cumplirlo… qué bueno que apenas era lunes… al menos en ese planeta.

"Pequeño pervertido…" comentó Erza… extrañamente sonriendo ante esto. "Parece que sabes de mi, y aún así estás dispuesto a hacerme eso… te admiro por eso. Muy bien, acepto tu desafío, chico. ¡Trata de hacerlo!"

"¡Lo haré!" exclamó Raichu con determinación. "¡Así es como yo vivo mi vida!"

Alan sólo podía reír, puesto que sabía lo decidido que podría ser Raichu en asuntos así… y del dolor que sufriría al intentar lograr su meta…

… sin embargo, no dudó que lo lograría…

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cuarto de Prisioneros-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _156-Cephiro Ruined- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

La joven comenzaba a abrir los ojos, luego de estar dormida por mucho tiempo. Antes de despertarse, la joven sentía que su cuerpo estaba flotando en algo que parecía ser alguna clase de líquido, pero no sentía que sus ropas estuvieran mojadas. Ella comenzaba a abrir sus ojos color miel, su vista algo nublada al momento de abrirlos, pero poco a poco fue recuperando la visión. Pronto la joven, Atoli, descubrió que estaba en una habitación que no pertenecía al castillo oscuro donde estaba viviendo.

"¿Ah?¿D-donde estoy?" preguntó ella con confusión.

"Así que despertaste…"

Atoli miró hacia el frente para ver a un joven de baja estatura, de cabello morado pálido y de traje de hechicero, así como un gran báculo en su mano derecha. Este joven la veía intensamente, aunque de forma tranquila, y ella le regresó una mirada llena de curiosidad.

"Uh, ¿Q-quien eres tú?"

"Saludos; mi nombre es Clef, Hechicero supremo del mundo de _Céfiro_, donde estás ahora." Respondió el joven hechicero.

"_Céfiro_… ¡Ah!" Exclamó Atoli de repente, como que apenas entendiendo lo que pasó. "¡¿Qué hago aquí?!¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?!" Preguntó ella, entrando en pánico, algo que le hechicero notó de inmediato.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" preguntó Clef, confundido.

"¿Dónde está Haseo?¿Que quieres de mi?"

"Calma, Atoli…"

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar esas voces, voces que ella conocía desde antes. Volteando a su derecha, Atoli vio a otras dos personas que ella no se había percatado de su presencia y que, al verlos, sus ojos se abrían enormemente.

"¡Kite!¡BlackRose!" exclamó la joven, ya con más ánimos, viendo a dos personas que no creyó volver a ver nunca.

"¡Los mismos!" Exclamó BlackRose, sonriendo con entusiasmo. "¿Nos extrañaste?"

"Clef…" dijo el joven de ropa anaranjada, Kite, al hechicero. "Sé que podría ser extraño, pero… ¿Podría liberarla?"

"Seguro…" Respondió el hechicero, confundiendo un poco al joven. "He descubierto que su aura no es mala y que, en cambio, es una persona de corazón puro. La liberaré cuanto antes."

Clef extendió su brazo derecho hacia delante, la gema de su báculo brillando con intensidad. La esfera donde Atoli estaba encerrada comenzó a desaparecer, colocándola suavemente en el suelo. Cuando la esfera desapareció, la joven miró de nuevo a Kite y BlackRose, antes de lanzarse y abrazar con fuerza a la mujer de piel morena.

"¡Woa!¡Tranquila!" Exclamó BlackRose con sorpresa ante la acción de la otra mujer.

"¡C-creí que habían muerto!" Expresó Atoli entre sollozos. "Y-yo creí que h-habían muerto en el planeta _Orcan_…"

"¿_Orcan_?" preguntó Clef con interés y confusión.

"Es uno de los tantos mundos que _Exurion_ destruyó." Respondió Kite, siendo el siguiente en recibir el abrazo de Atoli. "Debo admitir… que casi no la librábamos en esa lucha."

"¡P-pero vi el planeta destruirse!" exclamó Atoli con confusión. "Y sabía que ustedes estaban ahí, porque sentía sus presencias… y luego el planeta explotó y ustedes aún estaban ahí… ¿Cómo es que-?"

"Larga historia hecha corta…" Respondió BlackRose con algo de cansancio. "Uno de los sobrevivientes de ese planeta sabía cómo tele transportarse y se trasladó a otro mundo cuando _Orcan_ explotó, así que nos salvamos por eso."

"Ah… es cierto, recuerdo que la raza dominante de _Orcan_ tenía grandes poderes mentales."

"Lo importante, es que todos estamos bien." dijo Kite calmando a Atoli.

"Qué bueno… pero, ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo era ser llamada por Polaris y luego… nada, sólo oscuridad."

"Fuiste infectada por el _AIDA_." Respondió Kite, haciendo que la chica rubia lo mirara con confusión. "Te controló a ti y a tu _Avatar_. Tuve que derrotarlo con mi _Data Drain_ para que no hiciera más problemas."

"Oh, entiendo. Lo siento, d-debí haberles causado muchos problemas." Dijo la joven, intentando no llorar por la culpa de que, quizás, haya acabado con alguien.

"Oye, no tiene caso llorar…" dijo BlackRose con seriedad. "Si, causaste algo de daño cuando estabas poseída, pero no fue tu culpa."

"P-pero yo…"

"Si de verdad crees que eres culpable y estás arrepentida de eso… entonces ayúdanos."

"¿Ah?"

"Ayúdanos a derrotar a Polaris y a liberar a nuestros compañeros de su poder oscuro. Contigo y tu _Avatar_, podríamos hacer algo. ¿Qué dices?"

"¡C-claro que los ayudaré!" Respondió Atoli, sin pensarlo dos veces. "L-la verdad, ya quería hacer esto desde antes, p-pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo, y tampoco tenía mucha confianza… p-pero, ahora que sé que ustedes están bien, podré ayudarlos. Y-yo… yo quiero… quiero liberar a Haseo de ese infierno que tiene como vida."

"Qué bueno que pienses así." Dijo BlackRose con felicidad, antes de que su rostro se volviera algo bromista. "De verdad quieres a Haseo, ¿No?"

"¿A-ah?" preguntó la joven, sonrojándose un poco. "B-bueno… t-tu ya lo sabes, a-así que n-no tengo por qué decirlo de n-nuevo."

"Es cierto…"

"En ese caso…" dijo Clef, recordándoles a los tres que aún estaba ahí. "Ven con nosotros, que te presentaremos a los que de ahora en delante serán tus aliados… pero antes; ¿Juras de verdad ayudarnos a defender _Céfiro_ y destruir _Exurion_?"

"¡Claro, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance!" exclamó Atoli con determinación, una que no mostraba desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Con eso me basta; veo que tu corazón es puro y honesto, y pocas personas lo tienen… confío en ti."

"G-gracias…" Expresó la rubia, algo apenada. BlackRose se colocó a lado de ella.

"Bueno, vamos a conocer a los demás…" dijo la joven de cabello rosado. "Nuestros nuevos aliados son bastante interesantes y entretenidos… pero cuídate de un ratón anaranjado que mide como un metro y se puede transformar en humano con cola."

"¿Un ratón?"

"Si; a pesar de ser un ratón, actúa como humano y hasta habla como uno. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, ya que es un pervertido de primera… y con la ropa que tienes puesta, serás la siguiente victima de sus mañas." Dijo la mujer, ocasionando que su compañera rubia se llevara las manos a su pecho inconscientemente, sonrojándose un poco, provocando las risas de su compañera. "Pero no te preocupes, si algo sale mal, dímelo y le corto la cola."

"O-ok…" dijo Atoli, riendo nerviosamente. _'O-ojala que estos aliados que dice BlackRose s-sean de confianza…'_

* * *

><p>Raichu, en su forma humana, chocaba contra la pared de la sala de entrenamiento donde estaba, dejando su silueta en ella… a lado de decenas otras que decoraban ahora el muro.<p>

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Han pasado dos días desde que Erza Scarlet escapó de su prisión. Su amiga Lucy le explicó bien la situación y lo que estaba pasando con _Exurion_, los _Phantom Knights_, y con Polaris. Erza aceptó ayudarles, con la condición de que los _N-Warriors_ aceptaran encontrar una forma de regresarla a ella y a Lucy a su mundo natal, _Fairia_, cosa que aceptaron con gusto. Ahora, los héroes de _Céfiro_ tenían a una poderosa guerrera de su lado.

Al preguntarle como es que ella logró transformarse en _Super Novan_ y usar la _Bankai Armor_, Erza les platicó por lo que había pasado:

El día en el que Erza y Lucy fueron 'secuestradas' de sus mundos, ella llegó a otro mundo donde había muchos ninjas, viviendo en aldeas y que trabajaban para ciertos países en especial. Ella, al momento de despertarse, descubrió que tenía una _Keyblade_, que podía transformar en su espada normal con sólo pensarlo. Vagó por ese mundo, luchando contra algunos enemigos y aprendiendo nuevas formas de pelear, llegando a un nivel en el que podía pelear tan bien con su espada como con su _Keyblade_.

_Bankai Armor_ no fue un problema para ella… de hecho, ni siquiera tuvo que entrenar. Su armadura mágica se fusionó con su _Keyblade_ cuando apareció, así que puede llamarla cuando ella quiera tan fácil como lo hacía antes, sólo que ahora tenía que decir _Bankai Armor _para llamarla y poseer ya sea la _Keyblade _o el _Keychain _en su mano. Esta armadura, al igual que las otras que podía llamar, era idéntica en estilo a su anterior, pero era muchísimo más fuerte, soportando ataques que su antigua versión no podría resistir. La nueva armadura de Erza era mucho más poderosa que su versión normal, pero la desventaja era que tenía que tener su _Keyblade_ a la mano para llamarla.

_Super Novan_… lo aprendió un día, en el que estaba descansando en un pueblo, cuando un ejército de ninjas invasores atacaron el lugar. Al ver la matanza que se llevó acabo, la furia que sintió hizo que despertara el poder del _Nova Crystal_ en su interior, activando la transformación. Desde entonces, entrenó para controlarla a su antojo.

Unos pocos días después, un portal se abrió frente a ella cuando viajaba por el bosque, y la volvió a absorber, esta vez llegando, de noche, al mirador de la _Torre de Tokyo_ de _Rayterra_. Al despertar, Erza miró con asombro por las ventanas de la torre, que estaba vacía en ese momento puesto que eran las tres de la mañana, admirando la 'ciudad luminosa' como ella le decía, porque ni en su mundo, ni en el que venía, había una ciudad tan grande e iluminada durante la noche.

Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de esto, porque casi de inmediato, el portal a _Céfiro_ se activó, reaccionando con su _Keyblade_, viajando al mundo mágico, sin darse cuenta de que, unas horas antes, el grupo de Alan usó ese mismo portal. Al despertar, estaba cayendo del cielo, igual que el resto de los héroes, pero ella usó una de sus armaduras para poder amortiguar la caída. Cayó en el _Bosque del Silencio_, y ya no podía cambiar de armaduras, así que se quedó con la que tenía. Pero, en ese momento, una energía oscura apareció de la nada y la cubrió por completo, atrapando a la guerrera y dejándola en plena oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que recordaba, era que despertaba en la esfera mágica creada por Clef en el castillo de _Céfiro_, por lo que creyó que ellos la habían atrapado, en especial por el comentario de Ráfaga, uno de los que la cuidaban, de que era su prisionera.

Y el resto es historia…

Y ahora, Erza se había aliado a los héroes a pelear contra Polaris, que según ellos dijeron que la había controlado. No confiaba mucho en ellos, pero si su amiga Lucy, la rubia, decía que era cierto, al menos debía comprobarlo.

Pero, por ahora, le estaba dando una lección a uno de los héroes…

Raichu había estado intentando desde la mañana tocar a Erza, quien, sin usar su armadura, no se dejaba en absoluto, simplemente golpeando al _Pokemon_ para que se alejara. Se sorprendía de que, a pesar de tantos golpes, él no cedía, lo que hacía que ese reto fuera más interesante para ella.

"Rayos…" expresó Raichu, levantándose tambaleantemente. "No me rendiré… ¡No lo haré!"

"No hay forma de que puedas tocarme." Expresó Erza, cruzándose de brazos, inconscientemente, o quizás a propósito, haciendo notar más sus pechos. "¿Crees que me dejaría tocar por alguien como tú? No tienes posibilidades de hacerlo."

"¡Lo haré!¡Lo juro!" exclamó Raichu, elevando su aura, antes de lanzarse hacia delante a gran velocidad. "_¡QUICK ATTACK!_"

Erza se colocó en guardia, viendo los rápidos movimientos de Raichu… hasta que, de pronto, la imagen de Raichu apareció por todas partes a su alrededor.

"¿Qué?"

"_¡DOUBLE TEAM!_" exclamó el _Pokemon_, moviéndose tan rápido que formaba imágenes por todo el lugar. "¡Te tengo ahora!"

Erza miró a todos lados rápidamente, tratando de encontrar al verdadero Raichu, pero se movía tan rápido que no podía localizarlo… hasta que sus instintos le indicaron que saltara.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamó Raichu, saltando desde atrás de Erza, con la intención de tomarla por la espalda y así sujetar sus pechos… pero ella saltó rápidamente, por lo que sus manos sólo tocaron el aire. "¡Rayos!"

"¡Buen intento!" exclamó la mujer desde arriba, elevándose unos metros en el aire. "¡Pero no es suficiente!"

"¡Aún no!" Gritó Raichu, cayendo al suelo y rodando unas dos veces, antes de lanzarse hacia arriba. "¡No me rendiré!"

Erza sonrió un poco, viendo al _Pokemon_ acercarse a ella, antes de apoyarse con sus piernas en el techo y lanzarse a gran velocidad hacia abajo, encontrándose a Raichu en el proceso. El _Pokemon_ no se esperó esto y no pudo reaccionar cuando Erza le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, su fuerza siendo multiplicada por la velocidad a la que ambos iban. El golpe mandó a Raichu al suelo, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas, mientras que Erza caía sin dificultad a unos metros de él.

"Te faltan varios años antes de que puedas siquiera tocarme." Dijo ella, con una mano en su cintura.

"Rayos…" expresó Raichu, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, doliéndose de la cara.

En la parte superior del salón, viendo desde un par de pisos arriba en la terraza, estaban varios del resto del grupo, viendo lo que pasaba abajo… a excepción de Gulliver y Tai, quienes estaban entrenando ligeramente algo retirados de ellos.

"Ese ratón pervertido no se rinde." Comentó Marina, mirando hacia abajo. "Aunque me alegro que esa chica le dé una tremenda golpiza."

"Aún así…" empezó Anaís, sonriendo dulcemente. "El joven Raichu es bastante perseverante."

"Si, perseverante para cosas pervertidas…"

"Bueno, así es Raichu…" expresó Kristal, cruzada de brazos, sonriendo un poco al ver el dolor del _Pokemon_. "Siempre intenta hacer algo hasta que lo logra. Pero veamos quien se cansa primero en esta pelea."

"Ojalá que ese ratón pervertido lo haga." Expresó Marina. "Quiero ver su cara cuando no logre hacerlo."

"Vaya." Dijo la amiga de Erza, Lucy, viendo como el _Pokemon_ chocaba de nuevo contra la pared. "Sé que Erza no se dejará, pero ese ratón es muy persistente. No creo que lo logre, pero…"

"Raichu no será capaz de tocar a Erza." Comentó Zero, cruzado de brazos, recargado en la pared cercana al barandal. "Aunque sea rápido, ella es mucho más fuerte. No podrá tocarla."

"¿Más fuerte?" preguntó Kristal con algo de intriga. "Los escáneres de Giru y X dicen que Erza y yo tenemos el mismo poder, y nuestra velocidad es la misma sin nuestras armaduras. Pero Raichu si alcanza a tocarme a mí cuando puede. ¿Porqué a ella no?"

"Porque ella se concentra mucho más que tú en esto. Erza es del tipo de personas que nunca bajan la guardia y siempre están al tanto de lo que pasa a su alrededor, a diferencia de ti o de las otras chicas, que se relajan al estar en un lugar pacífico como este. Aunque sus instintos les digan que algo malo va a pasar, para cuando estos se activan mientras están relajadas, Raichu ya las habrá tocado." Dijo el _Hunter_, mirando a la pelirroja de abajo, quien tomaba a Raichu por la nuca y lo azotaba contra el suelo. "Ella es… diferente…"

"Parece como si estuvieras interesado en ella, Zero." Comentó Alan, sonriendo un poco.

"Ella y yo nos parecemos mucho, eso es todo. Me pregunto si será una versión de mi en otro mundo, con eso que dicen que en cada mundo hay una versión distinta de uno."

"Es probable…"

Alan sonrió un poco… antes de sentir otro pequeño temblor, por lo que volteó a ver hacia abajo, viendo como la espadachín golpeaba de nuevo a Raichu. Cerca de Kristal y de él, Dawn estaba gritando, animando a Erza a seguir golpeando al _Pokemon_, mientras que Mimi y Amelia, a lado de ella, sólo veían.

"¡Este es su castigo por ser tan pervertido, señor Raichu!" exclamó Amelia, señalando al _Pokemon_ abajo. "¡Deje esas malas mañas y vuélvase alguien de corazón puro!"

"¡Animo, Erza!¡Siga así!" exclamó Dawn con emoción. Entonces, ella miró hacia atrás, viendo que Latias estaba recargada en una pared, alejada de la terraza que daba hacia el campo de batalla, no viendo la pelea. "¡Oye, Latias!¿No quieres ver lo que le hace Erza a ese ratón pervertido?"

"N-no, gracias…" respondió tímidamente la otra _Pokemon_, mirando a otro lado.

"¿Eh?¿Por qué no?¿Será acaso que te gusta y por eso no quieres verlo sufrir?"

"¡No!" exclamó Latias, algo más fuerte de lo normal, confundiendo a Dawn. "Es sólo que… no me interesa."

"Oh… bueno, como quieras." Dijo Dawn, antes de ver hacia abajo de nuevo, sonriendo luego de otro sonido fuerte. "¡Animo, Erza!"

Latias sonrió un poco, antes de volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

_'Raichu… ya no es un Pokemon, pero tampoco un Humano…'_ pensó Latias, haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto. _'Entonces… ¿Qué es Raichu?¿PokeHuman? … eso va en contra de la naturaleza…'_

El grupo siguió viendo lo que pasaba abajo, con Tai y Gulliver ignorando por completo esto. Las chicas parecían más contentas, al ver la paliza por la que Raichu estaba pasando a manos de Erza, sintiendo que era un castigo divino hacia el _Pokemon_. Continuaron viendo esto… hasta que sintieron la presencia de Clef acercarse al salón… junto con otros más.

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a la entrada, viendo a Clef entrar, junto con Kite y BlackRose… y una cuarta acompañante.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Maestro Clef, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" preguntó Ascot con confusión… señalando a la otra joven, Atoli, que estaba con ellos.

"Tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse." dijo Clef, calmando a los héroes, aunque no muchos parecían preocupados. "Ella está de nuestro lado."

"¿No es ella la que nos atacó antes de que llegara Erza y ese demonio rojo?" preguntó Kallen con inquietud.

"Si, es ella. Pero como dije, no se preocupen."

La joven, Atoli, bajaba la mirada debido a la pena que sentía. Le habían comentado que ella había atacado a los héroes, y creía que, quizás, ellos tenían algún resentimiento contra ella, por lo que no quería molestarlos.

"Muchachos…" Empezó Clef, sonriendo tranquilamente. "Les presento a nuestra nueva aliada en la batalla contra los _Phantom Knights_. Preséntate jovencita…"

"¡S-si!" Exclamó la chica con sorpresa, antes de mirar al grupo entero y bajar la cabeza. "M-mi nombre es Atoli. Soy una _Epitaph User_, la que controla al _Avatar Innis, the Mirage of Deceit_. Encantada de conocerlos."

"¿Atoli?" preguntó la Lucy rubia con interés. "¿A que se refiere con nueva aliada? Ella es uno de los malos, ¿no?"

"No exactamente…" Respondió Clef a la joven. "Es cierto que ella estaba acompañándolos, pero no lo hacía porque le fuera fiel a Polaris o a la _Phantom Order_. Lo hacía por otro propósito."

"¿Otro propósito?" preguntó Mario con interés. "¿De qué se trata?" Cuestionó, causando que Atoli se sonrojara un poco, debido a la verdadera razón por la que seguía a Polaris. Afortunadamente para ella, BlackRose intervino.

"Vamos chicos, es algo personal. Lo que importa es que ella está de nuestro lado."

"Además…" continuó Clef. "…ella, al igual que Erza, estaba poseída por el _AIDA_, así que nos atacó en contra de su voluntad. Me he cerciorado de que tiene un corazón puro, y que no planea destruirnos, por lo que puedo decir que ella está de nuestro lado."

"Bueno, si Clef confía en ella, yo también…" Dijo alegremente la _Magic Knight _del fuego, caminando hacia Atoli y extendiendo su mano hacia ella. "Bienvenida al grupo. Soy Lucy Shidou. Encantada." Dijo la joven pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Atoli se quedó algo confundida por unos segundos, antes de también sonreír y estrechar la mano de la _Magic Knight_.

"Gracias, es un placer para mi…" dijo la _Epitaph User_ con dulzura. "Prometo ayudarlos en todo."

"Vaya, esa Lucy." dijo Marina, sonriendo un poco. "Siempre tan confiada."

"Pero la señorita Atoli parece de confianza." dijo Anaís, causando que Marina la viera con extrañes.

"¿Tu también, Anaís?"

El grupo que estaba en el lugar se presentó con la joven, haciendo que ella se sintiera más tranquila al ver como era recibida, algo muy diferente a como la recibieron en la _Phantom Order_, más que nada cuando los _Epitaph Users_ se encontraron con los _God Warriors_. Sin embargo, Zero no estaba tan convencido, algo que su compañero, X, noto de inmediato.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

"No crees en ella, ¿verdad?" preguntó el _Hunter_ azul, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

"Yo aún no confío…" dijo Zero francamente. "No importa lo que uno aparente; el hecho de que haya estado en el lado enemigo la vuelve sospechosa. Así de fácil es como puede entrar un enemigo al castillo."

"¡Pero no es un enemigo!¡Es una amiga!" exclamó BlackRose con enfado, queriendo golpear al _Hunter_ de cabello rubio, siendo detenida por Kite. "¡Suéltame!¡Le voy a enseñar a-!"

"¡Cálmate, Rose!¡No hagas un espectáculo!" comentó Kite, tomando a su compañera de los hombros y deteniéndola.

Atoli se veía algo triste, debido a lo que sucedía. Ese llamado Zero, parecía algo desconfiado, pero debía haber una razón de eso. Rápidamente, varios del grupo vieron al _Hunter_ carmesí con cierto enfado ya que, según ellos, no había razón para no creerle.

"Eres el único que no cree en ella." Expresó Dawn con cierto enfado, ya que Atoli le había caído bien.

"¿Por qué, señor Zero?" Cuestionó Amelia con confusión. "¿Porqué no cree en ella?"

"Si ¿Por qué no crees?" Preguntó Kristal.

"Es normal que crean en ella tan fácilmente." Dijo Zero con seriedad. "Ustedes no viven en un mundo en medio de guerras. Todos ustedes tienen una vida pacifica en comparación con lo que nosotros pasamos…"

El grupo se quedó callado ante esto mientras pensaban lo que el _Hunter_ decía.

"Nosotros, los que habitamos en _Replira_, sabemos lo que significa el creer en alguien tan fácilmente sin medir las consecuencias; la muerte." Continuó Zero sin detenerse. "Durante estos más de cien años que X y yo hemos estado al servicio de los _Maverick Hunters_, han pasado situaciones como estas; personas que parecen normales entran a trabajar para los _Hunters_, ganándose la confianza de los que trabajan ahí… sólo para luego pisotear esta confianza, al revelarse ellos mismos ser espías o locos suicidas al servicio de gente con deseos de dominación mundial. Esos momentos, en los que confiamos fácilmente en una persona, muchas veces han causado que se pierdan cientos de vidas al revelar su verdadera naturaleza… así que, disculpen si no confío en ella tan fácilmente como ustedes, pero, como verán, tengo razones para no hacerlo, incluso no confío en Erza Scarlet al cien por ciento. La confianza no se da, se gana…"

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en las palabras llenas de verdad que el _Hunter_ hablaba. Si, en comparación con el mundo de los _Hunters_, todos ellos vivían en un mundo pacifico, inclusive _Céfiro_, que estaba en las condiciones actuales. Esto se debe a que, a diferencia de _Céfiro_, cuyos problemas sólo tienen pocos meses de haber empezado, en _Replira_, estos ya llevan más de un siglo, sólo apenas regresando a la normalidad. Todos entendían las palabras de Zero, inclusive Atoli, quien no conocía la historia de los _Hunters_, pero si podía pensar un poco en su situación.

"Yo no digo que no confíe en los demás." Expresó el _Hunter _"Yo digo, que mi confianza no la tendrán tan fácilmente."

"Pero, señor Zero…" empezó Lucy Shidou, mirando al _Hunter_. "El confiar en los demás, es lo que nos hace personas."

"Lo entiendo, pero no puedo tomarlo tan a la ligera."

"Pero…"

"No pienso arriesgar la vida de más gente en decisiones así. Si debo convertirme en el _villano_ del cuento, que así sea, pero mi misión es el proteger a aquellos que no puedan defenderse por si mismos, y nada me alejará de esa misión."

Todos se callaron nuevamente al escuchar las palabras de Zero, inclusive Lucy, quien pensaba en lo que él dijo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Yo también tengo esa misión, Zero…" Comentó X, llamando la atención de todos. "Y también he vivido lo mismo que tu; he sido traicionado por gente de confianza, he visto amigos morir frente a mi por errores." Dijo mirando a Atoli, sin darse cuenta de la mirada triste que Lucy, la pelirroja, le daba. "Pero… a pesar de eso, yo confío en ella…"

"He, ¿Otra más de tus corazonadas, X?" preguntó Zero, sonriendo un poco.

"Así es. Quizás esté loco… pero así vivo mejor mi vida. Sé que esto podría causar muchos problemas, pero… no puedo vivir sin confiar en los demás. ¿Cómo sé si de verdad él es un espía o un futuro amigo irremplazable. Axl es un ejemplo: era nuevo en nuestro grupo, en medio de un conflicto con otra organización… y resultó ser un buen _Hunter_."

"Entiendo eso, X." Respondió Zero. "Pero, como dije, no podemos confiar en nadie tan a la ligera."

"No te estoy diciendo que confíes en ella… te digo que le des una oportunidad de probarse."

"También les hemos dado oportunidades a varios, X. ¿Recuerdas a Double?¿Como él se volvió un compañero eso, e incluso casi se volvió en tu navegador, antes de traicionarnos y matar a muchos en la base, solo porque quería matarte?¿Que tal de Mac, quien durante el ataque de la armada del Dr. Doopler, nos traicionó y casi te mata? Les hemos dado una, o incluso dos oportunidades a muchas personas… y muchos de ellos nos traicionan."

"Lo sé… pero, Zero, eso no tiene porqué terminar así. Podemos darle oportunidad a otras personas… y yo creo que ella se merece una."

Zero miró a su compañero seriamente, antes de voltear a ver a la chica, quien no pudo seguir mirando al _Hunter_ debido a su mirada tan penetrante. Ella bajó la mirada, sonrojándose un poco porque la única persona que la veía así de intensamente era Haseo y por un momento Zero le recordó él. El _Hunter_ siguió mirándola… antes de suspirar.

"Entiendo." Dijo Zero, sonriendo para sí mismo, antes de ver a Atoli seriamente. "Está bien: acepto que ella esté con nosotros, pero como dije antes; mi confianza no es fácil de ganársela."

"¡M-muchas gracias!" Exclamó Atoli, haciendo una reverencia al _Hunter._ "¡N-no se arrepentirá, lo prometo!"

El grupo sonrió, sabiendo que tenían otra aliada de su parte ahora, y que Zero, si bien con reservas, aceptaba que estuviera con ellos. No podían estar más felices…

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

De pronto, los escáneres de Zero, X, Rock y Giru se activaron, haciendo que los cuatro voltearan hacia el campo de pelea entre Raichu y Erza… y abrieran sus ojos enormemente.

Justo después, el resto del grupo sintió una poderosa explosión de energía: un aura se elevaba de forma considerable, tan grande y sorpresiva que abrumó a varios. Era enorme… y sumamente conocida para varios.

_'No puede ser…'_ pensó Alan, al igual que varios más en el salón.

Todos corrieron hacia el barandal para mirar a los pisos inferiores y ver que estaba pasando. Al mirar hacia el campo de batalla, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron enormemente, no creyeron lo que veían, en especial las mujeres. Había dos cosas por las que estaban sorprendidos:

Uno: en el campo de batalla, en medio de la habitación, estaba Erza, recostada boca arriba en el suelo, mientras que Raichu estaba sobre ella… con ambas manos en los pechos de ella, apretándolos con fuerza, y frotando su rostro en ellos para sentir su suavidad, con la misma Erza mirando al _Pokemon_-_Humano _con enfado, mientras él sólo se deleitaba con la suavidad de la joven guerrera

La otra razón por la que todos estaban sorprendidos… era porque el cabello de Raichu era de color dorado…

"¡Sabía que eran grandes!" exclamó Raichu, aún moviendo su rostro de un lado al otro, sintiendo la suavidad de la mujer. "Son bastante grandes, como los de Kristal."

"Maldito…" expresó Erza, mirando al _Pokemon_… pero extrañamente no moviéndose… por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Arriba, el grupo miraba esto con asombro. No lo podían creer, en especial las chicas que animaban a Erza a ganar. Los hombres no lo podían creer, no sólo porque Raichu había logrado alcanzar su objetivo, sino por lo otro que vieron.

"No puede ser…" dijo Takato con asombro. "Raichu… ¿Se convirtió en _Super Novan_?"

Y si, era cierto: el cabello de Raichu se volvió rubio, y su aura estaba al nivel de un _Super Novan_, lo cual hacía que ninguno dudara que se hubiera transformado. Sin embargo, el propio _Pokemon_ parecía no haberse dado cuenta de esto.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Dawn, jalándose el cabello en frustración. "¿Cómo rayos logró Raichu transformarse? Creí que se necesitaba de una emoción traumatizante que generara gran enfado para lograrlo."

"No se necesita el enfado para transformarse, Dawn." Respondió Kristal. "Se necesita un sentimiento fuerte, una emoción grande. Raichu… él…"

"Usó la frustración de no poder tocar a Erza como el gatillo para activar la transformación…" inquirió Alan, viendo hacia abajo. "No puedo creerlo…"

"¡Lo que yo no entiendo es el porqué Erza no se lo ha quitado!" exclamó Lucy, la rubia, con confusión.

"Es cierto." Recordó Ash. "Raichu tiene la habilidad de _Static_: cuando ataca con un movimiento físico, hay una posibilidad de que la electricidad de Raichu paralice a su oponente. Erza debe estar paralizada por esa electricidad."

"Eso explica porqué no se lo ha quitado." Comentó Mario, mirando hacia abajo.

"El problema… es que el parálisis no dura mucho. Si Raichu no se quita de ahí…"

De pronto, otra explosión de energía llamó la atención de otros, en especial cuando vieron a Raichu, aún como _Super Novan_, salir volando y chocar contra la pared. El _Pokemon_ se puso de pie, no perdiendo la transformación, mirando a la mujer que había tocado… dándose cuenta de que brillaba de color dorado.

Erza se había puesto de pie, su cabello volviéndose dorado y levantado, transformándose en _Super Novan_, sus ropas moviéndose debido al viento y energía generada por la transformación. La joven miró a Raichu con malicia, casi con una mirada sádica.

"Que interesante…" dijo Erza con malicia. "Parece que sí puedo divertirme contigo un poco más."

"Eh… ¿No estás exagerando con transformarte en _Super Novan_?" preguntó Raichu con confusión… y miedo.

"Como tú estás transformado, eso ya no es problema."

"¿Qué?¿De qué estás hablan-?" preguntó Raichu, antes de darse cuenta de lo que Erza hablaba. "Me he… transformado…"

"¡Prepárate!"

Erza se lanzó en contra de Raichu, quien sólo pudo pensar en lo acabado que estaría…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _197-Serpent of Lore- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Ya veo… Atoli se unió a ellos. Era de esperarse…"

En el interior de una de las montañas de _Céfiro, _en el solitario salón, el hombre llamado Yata se encontraba observando lo que aquel extraño aparato, _the Serpent of Lore_, le mostraba. Gracias a un pequeño aparato que Yata logró colocar en las ropas de Kristal, él tenía la posibilidad de ver todo lo que ocurría en el castillo.

"Al parecer, Polaris se está moviendo. Pronto empezará la última lucha entre las fuerzas de _Céfiro_ y las de _Exurion_… debo actuar rápido, si quiero que sean los últimos días de ese mundo maldito…"

Yata comenzó a trabajar en alguna cosa, preparándose para la batalla final.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Exurion-<span>_

_-Salón del trono-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Polaris, la emperatriz de los _Phantom Knights_, se encontraba, como siempre, sentada en su trono, planeando su siguiente movimiento, uno que, ella espera, aniquilara la fuerza de _Céfiro_… si, su plan era sencillo y sutil: mandaría a **todos** los _Phantom Knights_, incluyendo a los dos _Azure Knights _infectados y a Garv, a enfrentarse a los defensores de _Céfiro_. Si, era algo que debió haber hecho desde el inicio, pero creyó que con sus superiores caballeros era suficiente para ganarles. Ahora, esperaba que su plan de ataque no haya llegado tarde, ya que muchos de los defensores de _Céfiro_ se han vuelto más fuertes desde que llegaron, poniendo en peligro su plan. Pero, para eso estaba pensando en alguna ventaja.

"¡Kuhn!" exclamó la mujer de cabello blanco, y pocos segundos después, Kuhn apareció en el lugar.

"¿Qué se le ofrece?" preguntó el _Epitaph User_.

"¿Cómo va la construcción de ese aparato que mencionaste? Aquel que era capaz de neutralizar los poderes de los _N-Warriors_…"

"Disculpe pero, como no soy tan bueno con aparatos, no hemos avanzado mucho. Pi me está ayudando, pero quizás nos tardemos unos cinco días, quizás una semana."

"Entiendo… está bien, pero acelera el paso; quiero capturarlos desprevenidos."

"Si, mi señora." Dijo Kuhn, antes de desaparecer, dejando a Polaris en sus pensamientos.

"Si. Ahora sí, todo terminará: _Céfiro_ será mío y entonces, el _Nintenverse_ será mi siguiente blanco." dijo Polaris, pensando bien en cómo su plan va a salir.

Mientras, Kuhn aparece en otra parte del castillo, relajándose un poco luego de la conversación con Polaris: hablar con esa mujer siempre lo tensiona.

"Cielos…" dijo el hombre de ropas amarillas. "Ser tan formal no es lo mío…"

"¿Problemas con Polaris?"

De las sombras, otro hombre, salió de la nada, asustando un poco a Kuhn, quien no se percató de su presencia.

"¡Endrance, no vuelvas a hacer eso!" dijo Kuhn algo asustado.

"Lo siento…" Respondió él, moviendo su cabello con una de sus manos. "¿Qué sucedió ahora?"

"Nada, sólo que Polaris pregunta para cuando estará listo el aparato."

"Entiendo…"

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos más, antes de que Endrance volviera a hablar.

"¿Alguna noticia de Yata?"

"Ni una hasta ahora…" dijo Kuhn seriamente. "Por ahora hay que esperar a que inicie el plan y-"

_-Beep Beep-_

"¿Uh? Espera…" Expresó el _Epitaph _de_ Magus_, llevándose una mano a su oído derecho.

Algo que era de notar en la gente de la galaxia _Hack_, era sus aparatos invisibles. La gente de _Hack_ podía mandar mensajes rápidos debido a un aparato formado de datos, que aparecía y desaparecía a voluntad, permaneciendo siempre invisible a la vista de las personas normales. Con este aparato, podían comunicarse siempre y cuando estén en un sistema solar con una red de datos. Debido a la destrucción de su galaxia, este aparato sólo servía para que los _Epitaph Users_ se comunicaran entre si sin palabras y sin usar poderes psíquicos, algo que algún psíquico, como Polaris, podría captar.

Kuhn estaba en silencio, leyendo el mensaje que sólo él podía ver en ese momento. Pronto, Kuhn bajó la mano y sonrió.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Endrance con cierto interés.

"Era Yata…" Respondió Kuhn. "Y tiene un plan: _Project G.U._ empieza ahora."

"Entiendo. Le haré saber a Saku y a Bo. ¿Ya lo sabe Pi?"

"No, no lo sabe. Me imagino que se alegrará de saber que Yata está bien."

"Entiendo… y como siempre, Haseo no sabe."

"Y que ni se entere, o todo el plan podría fallar."

"Entiendo…"

"Bien, busca a Saku y Bo, que yo iré por Pi. Estoy seguro de que Saku estará alegre de verte."

"Lo sé…" expresó Endrance, sonriendo un poco, recordando que la niña Saku era un gran fan de él. "Te veré luego."

Así, ambos _Epitaph Users_ se alejaron, buscando a sus demás compañeros. El plan para derrotar a Polaris empezaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

En el _Bosque del Silencio_, de nuevo un extraño portal se abrió en el cielo, conectando por unos segundos a _Rayterra_ con _Céfiro_. De este, dos figuras emergieron del portal… dos chicas… y, como otras personas, comenzaron a caer.

"¡Waaa! What is this?" Preguntó una de ellas, una chica de cabello rubio.

Las dos chicas seguían cayendo hacia el bosque… cuando a la otra chica, de cabello celeste, le crecieron alas de murciélago y cola de demonio. Con estas alas, esa chica sujetó a la otra que caía rápidamente a tierra, y empezó a descender lentamente, hasta que las dos chicas terminaron en el suelo, ya dentro del bosque.

"Uff, que alivio…" dijo la rubia, volteando a ver a su compañera. "Thank you!"

"De nada." Respondió la otra chica, de cabello celeste.

La chica rubia sonrió. Ella era algo chica, quizás de unos catorce años de edad. Su cabello era rubio que tenía amarrado de tal forma que parte de este parecían dos anillos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Vestía una playera anaranjada que dejaba ver su estómago, con una chamarra café, y tenía una falda color blanco con amarillo, sujeta por unos tirantes amarillos a los hombros. Sus ojos eran amarillo verdoso. De físico, tenía lo normal para su edad, y se veía muy linda.

La otra chica de cabello celeste era otra cosa. Era más alta, quizás como Kristal, y quizás con la misma edad. Su cabello era celeste y le llegaba hasta la nuca, y sus ojos eran morados. Vestía una playera blanca debajo de un chaleco cerrado color beige, y una falda de cuatros rojos y blancos. De físico… era una belleza, con una figura envidiable y pechos que rivalizaban con las demás chicas, como Kristal, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza y demás. Aún tenía sus alas y su cola de demonio.

"¿Dónde estamos?¿No era esta una ciudad?" Preguntó la chica de cabello azul, mirando a su alrededor.

"Ni idea…" Respondió la rubia. "Esa luz que nos rodeó era… extraña, y reaccionó con mi llave."

"Si, eso parece… Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí, vamos a-"

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran decir algo más, algo que parecía ser como un charco de agua oscura apareció debajo de sus pies, antes de lanzar lo que parecían ser tentáculos que sujetaron a las chicas.

"¡Waaa! What is this?" preguntó la rubia con confusión. "¡Suéltame!"

La chica rubia invocó un arma en su mano derecha, una _Keyblade_, y con ella comenzó a cortar los tentáculos oscuros. Mientras tanto, la chica de cabello celeste también invocó una _Keyblade_, además de que hizo crecer sus uñas de la mano izquierda para parecer unas enormes garras, y con ellas cortaba los objetos.

Las dos chicas continuaron con esto… pero pronto, los tentáculos las sujetaron firmemente, evitando que se pudieran mover… y entonces, las arrastraron hacia el charco… y desaparecieron…

**Fin del Capitulo 45**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Dos seres aparecieron en el _Bosque del Silencio_, al parecer saliendo del mismo portal que nos trajo. Ellos, al parecer, le están haciendo frente a dos _God Warriors_… pero, hay algo más… ¿Qué?¿Quién eres tú?

**?:** Así que tu eres uno de esos _N-Warriors_… esto será divertido.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter:_**_¡A la velocidad del viento!... y con el aullido del lobo…_**

**Alan:** ¡Imposible!¡Tu eres un _God Warrior_ que **_no _**debe de existir!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, actualizo antes porque mañana no estaré conectado hasta la noche._

_Un nuevo capítulo, con más contenido ahora que en su versión anterior =P_

_Ahora vemos que Erza no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, y vemos algo de su historia. También vemos hasta donde Raichu puede llegar. No le importa que su oponente sea Erza o quien sea, él al menos lo intentará hasta que lo logre._

_Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy... nos vemos el otro fin de semana... sobres =3_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	47. Cap 46: A la velocidad del viento

**_09/SEP/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

El entrenamiento de las _Magic Knights_ y los _Maverick Hunters_ había empezado, ambos grupos poniendo de lo suyo para poder así mejorar sus habilidades en la batalla. Mientras tanto, Atoli, la _Epitaph User_ que usaba a _Innis, the Mirage of Deceit_, acababa de despertar después de haber recibido el _Data Drain_ de Kite. Cuando despertó, Clef le ofreció un lugar con los héroes de _Céfiro_, viendo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible para detener a _Exurion_ de una vez por todas.

Luego de conversar con la mayoría del grupo, y de ganar su confianza, a excepción de la de Zero, Atoli se sentía un poco mejor, al ver que sus nuevos compañeros eran buenos, a diferencia de los _Phantom Knights_.

Hablando de ellos, los guerreros oscuros se estaban preparando para la batalla final contra los héroes. Pero Kuhn y Endrance están haciendo un plan diferente ¿Qué estarán planeando?¿La destrucción de _Exurion_?¿Quién ganará en esta batalla épica entre razas de diferentes galaxias?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 46: ¡A la velocidad del viento!... y con el aullido del lobo…<em>**

El _Bosque del Silencio_, uno de los bosques más extraños del planeta _Céfiro_, quizás el más extraño de todos. Dentro de ese bosque, todo tipo de magia era cancelada, al igual que algunas habilidades y manipulación de aura, y esa era la razón por la cual pocos se aventuraban a ese bosque y por la cual era dominado por monstruos. Sobre ese mismo bosque, había una entrada que conectaba _Céfiro_ con _Rayterra_ en el _Nintenverse_, lo cual era de cierta desventaja para algunos que cayeran en ese lugar.

… como las cuatro criaturas que caían rápidamente, entrando en los arboles del bosque, sus ramas y hojas amortiguaban la caída de los cuatro… aunque eso no hacía que fuera menos dolorosa.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-010-Awakened Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

"Ow, eso dolió." dijo uno de ellos, frotando su parte posterior con una mano. Era una criatura humanoide, como si fuera una combinación entre un conejo y un perro, debido a sus largas orejas caídas, con pelaje negro y blanco. Vestía una camisa azul con un gran cierre, unos shorts azul oscuro, y una gorra azul con lo que parecía ser un Pacman.

"Hey, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó otra criatura humanoide, pero este tenía la piel azul, y se parecía más a un erizo… con tenis.

"Sí, estoy bien, Sonic…" expresó la primer criatura, mirando a todos lados. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Ni idea, Klonoa… parece un bosque."

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿No estábamos en una ciudad _Humana_?¿En una torre para ser más precisos?¿Cómo llegamos aquí?"

"No lo sé…" expresó el erizo azul, mirando a todos lados. "Pero… esa energía que sentíamos que salía de la torre nos guió a ella."

"Nunca me dijiste que era esa energía que sentiste. ¿Qué era eso?"

"Era una energía… que se parecía mucho a las _Chaos Emeralds_."

"¿_Chaos Emeralds_?"

"Son esmeraldas de mi mundo con grandes energías. Lo que sentí de esa torre era muy similar a esas esmeraldas… y…"

El erizo azul, Sonic the Hedgehog, levantó su mano derecha hacia el frente, mientras que una luz azul aparecía frente a él, tomando forma solida. Pronto, una figura apareció frente a sus manos, una que sujetó firmemente.

"… y que despiden una energía similar a la de esta llave." Expresó Sonic, mirando su _Keyblade_, antes de ver a la otra criatura. "…y es igual a la tuya."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Klonoa con interés, antes de invocar una llave de diferente forma a la de Sonic. "¿Emiten una energía similar?"

"Si… aunque no sé que signifique. Si tan solo Shadow o Knuckles estuvieran aquí… ellos saben más acerca de las _Chaos Emeralds_ que yo."

"Siento arruinarles la plática pero… ¿Me podrían bajar?"

Las dos criaturas voltearon hacia arriba, viendo que, entre las ramas de un árbol, estaba otro ser, este siendo un _Humano_, de chamarra roja y pantalón beige, y su cabello era color negro con un tono de verde oscuro. El sujeto veía a los dos humanoides abajo con cierto enfado, mientras que el erizo azul sólo sonreía.

"Oye, Garrod, ¿Qué no te puedes bajar de ahí?" preguntó Sonic con cierta burla.

"Lo haría, pero creo que me quedé atrapado en la ra-" empezó el joven, antes de escuchar que algo se empezaba a romper… y eso era la rama en donde estaba. "… oh ra-"

La rama terminó rompiéndose, mandando al joven al suelo violentamente, primero cayendo él, luego la rama sobre su cabeza, casi noqueándolo en el acto… pero luego se levantó del suelo, quedándose sentado, frotando su cabeza con fuerza.

"¡Ow, ow!¡Eso dolió!" Exclamó el joven.

"Si fueras un humano normal, te hubiera quebrado el cuello, Garrod." Comentó Klonoa, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Ya lo sé… pero eso no cambia las cosas mucho." Expresó el joven, invocando una _Keyblade_ el mismo, distinta a la de los otros dos. "Aunque es cierto que hubiera muerto por eso de no ser por el poder que me da esta llave." Dijo, poniéndose de pie, mientras pensaba en cómo era que había llegado a ese lugar.

Garrod era un joven perteneciente a una serie de Anime llamada _After War Gundam X_, y él era un piloto _Gundam_, su _Keyblade_ asemejándose a ese robot, el _Gundam Double X_. Había salvado su mundo de una guerra inútil, aunque su mundo estuviera casi destruido. Pero ahora, el destino lo había llevado a ese lugar, con esas criaturas, con las que había vivido por los últimos meses.

"Por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó el joven, mirando a todos lados.

"Ni idea. No conocemos este lugar… aunque lo único que hemos visto es solo bosque."

"Rayos… a veces desearía poder seguir teniendo el _Gundam_ para salir de aquí. Oh bueno… Por cierto… ¿Donde está Anna?"

"Al fin te acuerdas de mí."

Los tres voltearon a un lado, viendo a una cuarta persona emerger del bosque. Era una chica, de catorce años aproximadamente y de una buena figura, similar a Mimi o a Amelia. Ella tenía el cabello de dos colores; rojo y anaranjado, y su estilo era similar al de Amelia o al de Jaden, aunque más levantado hacia los lados. Tenía un vestido de falda corta y sin mangas color blanco, con diseños rosados en ella. En su cintura estaba un cinturón con algunas bolsas. En sus manos usaba dos tipos de guantes: unos negros sin dedos y sobre estos unos más cortos, también sin dedos, color naranja. Debajo de la falda, vestía unos shorts negros, largos y pegados que le llegaban casi a las rodillas, y unas botas blancas con detalles anaranjados en estos. La chica tenía varias pequeñas ramas en sus ropas, que se las quitaba mientras caminaba.

"¿Estás bien, Anna?" preguntó Klonoa, al ver a la chica con confusión.

"Si, los arboles amortiguaron mi caída." Dijo la chica, su voz algo dura y ruda, quitándose otra rama del cabello. "Suerte que no me lastimaran… mucho."

"Suerte de nosotros…" dijo Sonic. "Mira que caer de tan alto y no lastimarse…"

"Eso es por el poder de estas llaves." Dijo ella, invocando su propia _Keyblade_ con forma de tren. "De no ser por estas, hubiéramos muerto desde hace mucho."

"Habla por ti: yo desde antes que he caído desde alturas similares y he sobrevivido."

"Si, como sea…" Expresó la chica, mirando a todos lados. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Nadie sabe." Expresó Garrod, frotándose la cabeza. "No parece que haya una ciudad cerca… y por lo que vimos desde el cielo, no parece que haya una ciudad ni lejos."

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?¿Caminar en círculos?" Preguntó la chica, con sus manos en sus caderas.

"Quizás…"

"Vaya, que aburrido." Dijo ella, antes de caminar hacia un árbol cercano… y darle un fuerte puñetazo, uno que, sorprendentemente, rompió el tronco, haciendo que el enorme árbol cayera al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

"Eh… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Klonoa con confusión.

"Esas nubes negras no me gustan nada." Dijo la chica, señalando al cielo. "Quizás llueva pronto, así que debemos hacer un campamento."

"Eso es buena idea." Comentó Sonic. "Aunque creo que sería más rápido encontrar un refugio ya hecho, ¿No?"

"Si, quizás tengas razón…" Dijo ella, haciendo que a los demás les aparecieran gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

"Siempre actuando impulsiva." Comentó Garrod con burla.

"¡Cállate!¡Mira quién habla, pervertido!"

"¡Ya te dije que eso fue una accidente!" Eclamó el joven, enfadado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo por recordar ese incidente.

"Caer con tu rostro en sus pechos no es un accidente." Comentó Sonic, burlándose un poco. "Y el ponerte de pie, solo para caerte de nuevo sobre ella con tus manos sobre sus pechos definitivamente **_no_** es un accidente."

"¡Cállate!¡Ya les dije que fue un extraño tubo de metal rojo con negro el que me hizo tropezarme y caer sobre ella!"

"Y que curioso que dicho tubo de metal no estuviera al buscarlo." Dijo Anna, con sus manos en sus caderas. "Acéptalo… pervertido."

"¡No aceptaré nada!"

"Bueno ya, no discutan." Dijo Klonoa, evitando una discusión entre los dos… porque cuando esos dos discutían, podían gritarse por horas. "¿Y qué hacemos ahora?"

"No lo sé." Respondió Sonic. "Pero hay que tener cuidado. No sabemos que podría pasar…"

"¡Waaaaaa!"

Los cuatro voltearon hacia arriba, y sus ojos se volvieron grandes al ver que, del cielo, dos figuras caían rápidamente. Eran dos chicas; una con ropas rojas, y otras con ropas azules, quienes caían del portal que ellos mismos usaron. Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa abrieron sus ojos enormemente, corriendo en círculos para tratar de atraparlas, y el joven se colocó en posición para recibirlas… sólo para que, al final, ellas cayeran sobre las dos criaturas.

"¡Ow! Eso dolió." Comentó la chica de rojo.

"Nos dolió… más… a nosotros…" Expresó Sonic, siendo el que estaba debajo de la chica de rojo, quien, al ver hacia abajo, saltó con asombro.

"¡Waa!¿Qué eres tú?" cuestionó ella, dando un salto y alejándose del erizo azul.

"¡Calma, calma!¡No te asustes, no es malo!" Expresó el joven que estaba con las dos criaturas, tratando de calmar a la histérica chica de cabello rojo.

"¡Hey!¿Es esa la forma de agradecerle a quien te amortiguó tu caída?" Preguntó Sonic, limpiándose el polvo que tenía en su cuerpo.

"Oh… lo siento… es que nunca había visto a alguien como tú." Dijo la chica con confusión.

"¡Waaaa!" exclamó la otra chica, que había caído sobre Klonoa, dando un salto y colocándose a lado de su compañera. "¿Qué son esas cosas?"

"¡Oye!¡También somos personas!" exclamó Klonoa. "Y gracias a mí, no te lastimaste."

"Ah… bueno, lo siento. Caer del cielo y ver mi muerte casi de frente me saca de quicio."

Los tres hombres y la chica vieron a las dos chicas con más detenimiento: parecían que tenían catorce años de edad, y la misma estatura, similar a la de Anna. Una de ellas tenía el cabello azul y corto, similar al de Sora Takenouchi de _Digimon_, con dos flecos-mechones cayendo por su frente, y con otro mechón mirando hacia arriba, como si fuera una antena. Sus ojos eran azules, y su piel era ligeramente morena, algo como Tai. Sus ropas eran similares a las de Mario: una playera verde de mangas cortas, bastante pegada a su piel, y un par de overoles azules, sus tenis del mismo color. Raichu la adoraría, ya que estaba bien dotada en cuanto a busto, quizás no tan grandes como Amelia o Mimi, pero si tenían buen tamaño.

La otra chica tenía cabello rojo, amarrado en dos esferas o odangos bastante grandes. Sus ojos eran rojos y su piel era blanca. Sus ropas consistían en una playera blanca algo holgada y unos shorts blancos, también algo holgado. A diferencia de su compañera, ella no estaba tan dotada, a duras penas siendo apenas más grandes que Dawn, quizás al nivel de Latias. Aun así, era una chica muy bonita.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Anna con preocupación.

"Si, estamos bien, gracias a ellos." Dijo la chica de azul.

"Vaya forma de caer del cielo." Comentó Klonoa.

"No lo esperábamos." Dijo la chica de cabello rojo. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Mi nombre es Anna, Anna Kozuki." Empezó la chica de cabello bicolor.

"¡Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Dijo el erizo azul.

"Yo me llamo Garrod Ran, piloto de _Gundam_ de élite." Expresó el joven, apuntándose a sí mismo con su pulgar.

"Me llamo Klonoa. ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?"

"Me llamo Doremi Harukaze." Expresó la pelirroja.

"Y yo Aiko Senoo." Respondió la otra de cabello azul. "¿Qué son ustedes?" preguntó, señalando a las dos criaturas.

"Yo soy un erizo…" Respondió Sonic. "Pero no sé él…"

"Ni yo sé." Respondió Klonoa.

"Bueno… ¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Doremi, mirando a su alrededor. "Según recuerdo, estábamos en una torre, y ahora estamos en un bosque. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Tampoco sabemos. Acabamos de llegar." Expresó Anna. "Estábamos en una torre en una ciudad, antes de llegar aquí."

"¿Oh?¿Eran ustedes los que estaban antes?" preguntó la otra chica, Aiko. "¿Vieron el resplandor?"

"Por ese resplandor estamos aquí." Contestó Sonic. "No sabemos que era."

"Lo único que sabemos…" empezó Garrod. "… era que estábamos en la torre y luego ¡Puff! Aparecimos aquí… y el portal está arriba."

"¡Oh no!" Exclamó la pelirroja. "¿Cómo regresaremos?"

"Tranquila, segura que encontraremos una forma de regresar." Comentó la chica de azul.

"¿Y qué haremos aquí? Recuerda que todavía no podemos usar magia, aunque tengamos esas llaves."

"¿Llaves?" preguntó Klonoa, invocando su llave. "¿Son llaves gigantes?¿Cómo éstas?"

"¿Ah?¿También tienen unas?" preguntó Doremi, invocando una llave rosa en sus manos. "¡Que suerte!¡Creíamos que éramos las únicas!"

"Sería mejor si nos quedáramos juntos, ¿no creen?" preguntó Aiko. "No sabemos dónde estamos. Creo que será mejor permanecer juntos."

"Eso estaba pensando." Comentó Sonic. "Porque no sabemos que peligros haya por aquí…"

"Quizás será mejor no saber, erizo…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

De pronto, un portal oscuro se comenzó a formar a unos metros de distancia de las dos criaturas y humanos, causando que ellos voltearan a ver en esa dirección. El portal parecía fijo, no moviéndose para nada… hasta que una figura comenzó a emerger de esta, seguida por otra. Todos miraron a estas figuras con detenimiento, viendo que poseían armaduras que irradiaban maldad. Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa se colocaron en guardia, en frente de las dos chicas, mirando a los recién llegados con desconfianza.

"¡Waa!¿Qué pasó?¿Cómo aparecieron?" preguntó Doremi, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" preguntó Sonic con autoridad, mirando a los dos guerreros.

"Somos los _God Warriors_ al servicio de la _Emperatriz, Polaris_. Mi nombre es _Zek, God Warror de Mizar Zeta_."

"Y yo soy _Magzer, God Warrior_ _de Merak Beta_." Expresó el otro guerrero con malicia, dando un paso al frente. "Esperábamos que vinieran, _N-Warriors._"

"¿_God Warriors_?¿_N-Warriors_?¿Polaris?" preguntó Anna. "¿De qué rayos hablan?"

"Eso se los explicaremos pronto, niña."

"¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?" preguntó Garrod, mirando con seriedad a los dos individuos.

"Nuestra emperatriz supo que venían hacia acá, que aparecerían en este mundo." Expresó Zek, sonriendo con malicia. "Hemos venido a llevarlos con ella."

"¿Llevarnos?" preguntó Klonoa con confusión. "¿A dónde?¿De qué están hablando?"

"No tienen que saber." Expresó el caballero de _Merak Beta_, dando un paso hacia el frente. "Vendrán con nosotros."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Aiko, apretando sus puños. "¿Nos quieres llevar a la fuerza?"

"Ese es el punto, niña…"

"¡Sobre nuestros cuerpos!" Exclamó Garrod, colocándose en guardia con su _Keyblade_.

"¡No sé quien seas, pero no dejaremos que nos lleves!" exclamó Klonoa, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza.

"¡Chicas!¿Saben pelear?" preguntó Sonic.

"No mucho." Respondió Doremi con algo de temor. "Apenas sabemos golpear con las llaves."

"Bien, entonces quédense detrás de nosotros. Las protegeremos."

"Interesante…" Empezó Magzer. "Veamos que pueden hacer…"

De pronto, Magzer se movió a gran velocidad y apareció frente a Garrod y Klonoa, tan rápido que ellos dos no tuvieron tiempo de ver lo que pasó. El _God Warrior_ le dio un poderoso puntapié en el estómago a Klonoa, y un golpe en el rostro a Garrod, que mandó a los dos a volar hacia atrás, pasando a lado de Sonic.

"¡Klonoa, Garrod!" exclamó el erizo azul, mirando como sus compañeros chocaban con fuerza contra un árbol.

"Eso fue muy rápido." Expresó Anna con asombro. "No pude verlo."

"Esto es algo aburrido." Expresó Magzer, luego de haber pateado a la criatura. "¡Hey, Zek!¡Déjamelos a mí! No serán muy difíciles."

"De acuerdo." Dijo el otro caballero, cruzándose de brazos. "Pero no los mates: recuerda que nuestra emperatriz los quiere vivos… y sabes lo que pasaría si los matas."

"He, no te preocupes… no les haré **tanto** daño."

"He, hablas como si ya hubieras ganado." Expresó Sonic, sonriendo con arrogancia. "No eres el único que puede moverse rápido."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Con esto dicho, el erizo azul comenzó a correr velozmente contra Magzer y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. El _God Warrior_ no se esperaba el ataque y el golpe lo forzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Sonic apareció de nuevo en donde estaba, sonriendo.

"¡Mi turno!" Exclamó Anna, comenzando a correr hacia donde estaba Magzer.

El _God Warrior_, algo abrumado por la velocidad de Sonic, no reaccionó cuando Anna, sin su _Keyblade_, apareció frente a él, saltando un poco para estar a su altura. La chica, entonces, comenzó a dar varios golpes veloces, todos impactando contra el rostro del guerrero oscuro, quien retrocedía con cada golpe recibido. Luego de unos ataques, Anna le dio una poderosa patada en el rostro al _God Warrior_, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, mientras que ella, por la fuerza del salto, se alejó de él, cayendo a lado de Sonic, mirando al erizo, quien hizo lo mismo, y sonrió, segura de ganarle.

"¡Wow!¡Asombroso!" exclamó Doremi con sorpresa. "¡Vamos, pueden ganarles!"

"Vaya, vaya…" expresó Magzer, frotando su mejilla. "No creí que te movieras tan rápido, criatura. Y tú, niña, tus golpes son muy fuertes."

"¡Y aún no has visto nada!" exclamó Sonic, comenzando a correr otra vez. "¡Aquí voy de nuevo!"

"¡Si es que te dejo!_¡UNIVERSE FREEZING!_" exclamó Magzer, liberando de sus manos su poderoso ataque de aire helado

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sonic, viendo el ataque de aire helado venir hacia él. Intentó esquivarlo, pero al saltar a un lado, el aire helado golpeó sus piernas, que se congelaron de inmediato, paralizando al erizo por completo. "¡Oh no!"

"¡Sonic!" Exclamó Anna, antes de mirar al guerrero oscuro con odio. "¡Maldito!"

"He, creo que no podrás moverte por un tiempo, erizo." Dijo el guerrero con malicia, antes de mirar a la otra chica. "Y eres la que sigue…"

"¡Ni de broma!" Exclamó ella, invocando su _Keyblade_ y saltando en el aire, para caer velozmente en contra de su enemigo, para dar un poderoso corte con su llave.

Magzer sonrió, evitando el golpe de la chica, quien reaccionó intentando dar otro golpe, uno que su enemigo bloqueó con sus manos con facilidad. Ella, al ver esto, saltó hacia atrás para alejarse de Magzer, quien sonrió con malicia… antes de notar algo que venía hacia él. Era Klonoa, quien corrió rápidamente, aunque no tanto como Sonic, para embestir a su enemigo. También, Magzer miró que ambas, Doremi y Aiko, corrieron hacia él y saltaron para golpearlo.

Él sonrió, pero decidió saltar hacia atrás, alejándose de las dos chicas. Pero entonces, Garrod apareció frente a él, usando los poderes de la _Keyblade_ para incrementar su velocidad y comenzar a dar varios golpes con la llave, golpes que un _Humano_ normal no podría evitar, pero fáciles para alguien como Magzer. El _God Warrior_ evitó los ataques fácilmente, antes de bloquear uno con su brazo, no recibiendo daño alguno. El joven, al ver que su ataque no surtió efecto, decidió mejor saltar hacia atrás, alejándose del enemigo y caer a lado de los otros cinco.

"He, ¿Creen que pueden hacerme frente?" Preguntó Magzer con malicia. "Ustedes cinco no podrán, ahora que su amigo está congelado."

"Oh, dame un momento." Dijo Sonic, antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse, intentando mover sus pies más y más rápido, tratando de crear una vibración con sus movimientos y así romper el hielo… y tuvo éxito: logró mover sus pies tan rápido que la vibración de ellos rompió el hielo que lo atrapaba, rápidamente poniéndose de pie. "¿Decías?"

"Oh… interesante. Veo que no eres tan fácil de detener, erizo."

"He, eso no fue nada. Aún no has visto lo mejor de mí."

"Sonic, algo raro pasa aquí." Dijo Klonoa con seriedad, confundiendo al erizo a lado de él.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Intenté lanzarle un _Wind Bullet_… pero no sirvió. No importa cuántas veces lo intentara, simplemente no podía usar mi magia."

"¿De verdad? Eso es raro…"

"No es raro." Dijo Zek, cruzado de brazos, llamando la atención de las dos criaturas. "Este bosque se llama _el Bosque del Silencio_, y aquí, toda técnica especial y magia no sirve."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Aiko. "¿Aquí no funciona la magia?"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Klonoa con asombro. "¡Rayos!¡Por eso no funcionó!"

"¡Maldición!¡Eso nos pone en desventaja!" Exclamó Garrod con enfado… antes de calmarse un poco. "Aunque bueno, yo no puedo usar magia o algo así…"

"Si, eso no nos afecta mucho." Comentó Anna, apretando sus nudillos. "Eso no afecta las peleas a puño limpio."

"¡Hey, un segundo!" exclamó Sonic, dándose cuenta de algo mientras miraba a Magzer. "Hace un momento lanzaste aire helado. ¿No se supone que no puedes hacer eso?"

"Normalmente sería así." Respondió el guerrero de fuego y hielo. "Pero nuestras armaduras están protegidas por el aura de nuestra señora Polaris. No nos afecta este lugar."

"¡Eso es hacer trampa!¡Eso está mal!" expresó Sonic, algo enfadado porque esos caballero tenían una ventaja sobre ellos al poder lanzar poderes.

"Que mal por ustedes que no peleamos justo." Expresó Magzer, tronando sus nudillos. "Bueno, será mejor acabar con ustedes de una buena vez, para que no nos causen problemas mientras los llevamos al castillo."

Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa se colocaron en guardia, mientras que Magzer hacía lo mismo. Sin poder lanzar poderes especiales… bueno, no estaban en muchos problemas, ya que Anna, Garrod y Sonic no lanzaban ataques de energía. El problema era Klonoa, pero aún así, sólo una técnica era la que no podía hacer… y lamentablemente, era la única que sabía.

"Chicos…" empezó Garrod, mirando a Sonic y Klonoa. "Creo que no tenemos opción…"

Los se miraron unos a otros, afirmando con sus cabezas, como si tuvieran un plan en mente… y ese plan fue clavar sus _Keyblades_ en el suelo.

"¿Qué están haciendo?¿Se están rindiendo?" preguntó el _God Warrior_. "Bueno, eso era la opción más lógica."

"Te equivocas." Expresó Klonoa, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia. "Es sólo que no usaremos las llaves por un momento."

"Chicas, háganse para atrás." Empezó Garrod. "Esto no será bueno para ustedes si están muy cerca."

"De acuerdo." Respondió Doremi, haciéndose hacia atrás, su compañera haciendo lo mismo.

"Creo que esto será más divertido de lo que pensé." Dijo Anna con cierta malicia. "Me pregunto cómo serán…"

"Parece que planean algo." Comentó Magzer.

"Si." Expresó Sonic, también sonriendo como su compañero. "Es sólo que, mientras nos transformamos, no las usaremos."

"¿Transformarse?" preguntó Zek con confusión… antes de entenderlo. "¡No puede ser!¡Ellos también pueden-!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _036-Normal Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

De pronto, ambas los cuatro comenzaron a brillar de color dorado, mientras un fuerte viento era expulsado de donde ellos estaban, desprendiendo la gorra de la cabeza de Klonoa e impidiendo que los dos guerreros oscuros, y las dos chicas, pudieran verlos. Los _God Warriors_ podían sentir como el aura de las dos criaturas se incrementaban considerablemente, dándole la razón a Zek por lo que pensaba. Luego de unos segundos, la luz y el viento disminuyó lo suficiente como para permitirles ver lo que pasó con esas dos criaturas… y Zek supo que lo que pensaba era cierto.

…Anna y Garrod ahora tenían el cabello rubio, mientras que Sonic y Klonoa tenían su pelaje también de color rubio, algo erizado. Los ojos de Anna se volvieron anaranjados, los de Garrod verdes, los de Sonic se volvieron rojos, mientras que los de Klonoa se volvieron azules, al mismo tiempo que un símbolo dorado aparecía en sus frentes. Un aura dorada los cubría, moviendo la vegetación alrededor de ellos con el viento que generaban.

"¡Wow!¡Cambiaron de color!" Exclamó Doremi con asombro.

"¡He, y no has visto nada!" Exclamó Garrod, frotándose la nariz. "¡Vamos a acabarlos!"

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Zek. "¡También pueden transformarse en _Super Novans_!"

"No te preocupes, Zek." Expresó Magzer con arrogancia. "Aunque sean _Super Novans_, son mucho más débiles que los héroes de _Céfiro_. Puedo hacerles frente."

"No te confíes. Ese erizo era muy rápido como normal, así que ahora transformado, su velocidad se incrementa aún más. La chica se ha vuelto más fuerte, y no sabemos lo que los otros dos pueden hacer."

"No te preocupes, me encargaré de ellos."

"He, pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, grandulón." Dijo Sonic con arrogancia, antes de sacar su _Keyblade_ del suelo y colocarse en guardia. "¡Te demostraré lo lento que eres!"

"¡Inténtalo!"

Los cuatro sacaron sus _Keyblades_ del suelo y se colocaron en guardia. Aunque ellos cuatro estaban en sus formas _Super_, no sabían que tan fuerte era el guerrero frente a él… sin contar con el otro que, al parecer, aún no deseaba entrar al combate. Los cuatro miraron a su enemigo, con las otras dos chicas colocándose detrás de ellos, también en guardia, mientras la atmosfera alrededor de ellos se volvía más pesada y agresiva. Magzer parecía estar expulsando su poder, uno que, si Sonic calculaba bien, superaba incluso al de su forma _Super_… algo que muy pocos han logrado hacer.

La pelea entre los dos grupos estaba por iniciar…

"¡Mueran!" Expresó Magzer, apenas lanzándose hacia ellos.

… cuando justo en ese momento, un portal blanco se abrió y, de este, emergió una figura a gran velocidad, golpeando a Magzer en el rostro. Al mismo tiempo y del mismo portal, un corte de energía salió hacia Zek, quien se cruzó de brazos y bloqueó el ataque, aunque eso lo mandó hacia atrás, alejándose del grupo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Magzer con asombro, al ser lanzado en el aire.

El _God Warrior de Mizar Zeta_ miró, no al portal, sino al que emergió de él y golpeó a Magzer, quien aún estaba con el puño extendido luego de atacar al otro guerrero. Al verlo, rápidamente lo identificó, mientras el nuevo volteó a verlo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-014-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"¿Creyeron que los dejaríamos que se los llevaran?" preguntó Alan, sonriendo mientras veía como Magzer se ponía de pie. "¡No se los permitiremos!"

"¿Tú?" preguntó el _God Warrior _golpeado, mirando al recién llegado con confusión.

"¡Sí!... y no vengo solo."

Entonces, del portal, otras cuatro figuras emergieron y llegaron al bosque, deteniéndose justo frente al portal y mirando a los dos guerreros oscuros. Estos cuatro eran Tai Kamiya, Erza Scarlet, Genki Sakura y Rock Light, cada uno con sus respectivas armaduras puestas, listos para la batalla. Los dos _God Warriors_ rápidamente se reagruparon de nuevo, mirando los cinco _N-Warriors_ fijamente.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Magzer al ver a la pelirroja en el grupo. "Es la traidora de Erza. Curioso el verte aquí."

"Así que si era cierto eso de que me estuvieron manipulando, ¿No?" preguntó la guerrera, mirando con odio a los dos _Phantom Knights_. "¡Pagarán por eso!"

"Como si pudieras oponerte a los deseos de nuestra señora Polaris."

"Ya verás que acabaré con esa mujer… claro, no antes de acabarlos con ustedes."

"¿Ah sí?¿Quieres probar tus fuerzas con nosotros?"

"No podrán ganarnos." Dijo Alan con seguridad. "No sólo somos más que ustedes, también podemos transformarnos y aumentar nuestros poderes… no que los necesitemos contra ustedes, claro."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Magzer con enfado, sintiendo que el joven lo provocaba.

"¿Creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta? Nuestros poderes, cuando llegamos a _Céfiro_, eran tan inferiores a los de ustedes que necesitábamos transformarnos en _Super Novans_ para nivelar la pelea… pero, durante estos últimos días, nos hemos vuelto tan fuertes que casi no necesitamos la transformación… y todo gracias a ustedes, que con sus constantes ataques al castillo hace que nos hagamos más fuertes."

Mientras ellos hablaban, Doremi, Aiko, Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa, estos últimos cuatro aún transformados, miraron esto con confusión. En menos de un segundo, la atención de los _God Warriors_ cambió de ellos a los recién llegados… y parecía que se conocían.

"Así que ya descubrieron ese detalle." Comentó Zek con interés.

"No es como que no nos diéramos cuenta de nuestro propio incremento de poder." Expresó Tai. "Era obvio que nos volviéramos más fuertes con cada ataque que hacían. Ustedes son un poco más fuertes, pero, comparándolo con nosotros, el cambio es mínimo."

"He, eso es gracias a la sangre de _Saiyans_ y _Saints _que reside dentro de ustedes." Dijo Zek. "Pero no crean que nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados aún sabiendo esto. Ya verán que pronto, ni sus transformaciones podrán alcanzarnos."

"Hablas como si te fueras a escapar de nosotros." Comentó Tai seriamente.

"Lamentablemente, es cierto: nuestros poderes no se comparan con los suyos ahora. Pero pronto, estaremos listos para enfrentarlos… ¡Ya lo verán!"

Con esto dicho, unas sombras comenzaron a rodearlos, indicando que querían escapar. Erza y Tai no lo iban a permitir tan fácilmente; ambos se transformaron en _Super Novans_ y se lanzaron en contra de los _God Warriors_. Sin embargo, los guerreros oscuros fueron más rápidos y lograron escapar entre las sombras, los dos _N-Warriors_ golpeando el aire donde estaban.

"¡Rayos!¡Se escaparon!" exclamó Erza con enfado, mirando a todos lados. "¿Estarán por aquí?"

"No." Respondió Tai. "Sus energías desaparecieron. Ya no están en el área."

"¡Maldición! Pagarán por haberme controlado."

"Ya será después."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-013-Secret of the Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Alan sonrió un poco, antes de voltear a ver a los que habían rescatado… sólo para asombrarse al verlos.

"Vaya." Dijo Alan, más para sí mismo. "Sabía que Sonic se transformaba en _Super Sonic_, pero… ¿_Super Klonoa_? Eso es nuevo…"

"¿Qué quieren?" preguntó Anna con desconfianza.

"Calma, calma. No les haremos daño."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Klonoa con algo de seriedad, desconfiando de los recién llegados.

_'Extraño… creí que Klonoa hablaba otro idioma raro, como una especie de japonés entre cortado… quizás en esta realidad habla bien.'_ Pensó Alan con confusión. "No teman, no les haremos daño. Me llamo Alan Hernández, y ellos son Genki Sakura, Rock Light (Megaman), Tai Kamiya, y Erza Scarlet."

"¡Mucho gusto!" exclamó Genki con emoción, mirando a las criaturas. "¡Genial, son Sonic y Klonoa!¡Y él es Garrod Ran, de _After War Gundam X_!¡Y ella…! No la conozco…"

"Yo si." empezó Alan. "Ella es Anna Kozuki, de _Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal_, el último capítulo de _Zexal_ que vi antes de venir a esta galaxia desde _Novaterra_, y…un momento…" comentó Alan, mirando a las dos chicas de atrás de las criaturas, teniendo algo de dificultad para reconocerlas. "Espera, las conozco… ¡Ah!¿Son Doremi Harukaze y, uh… Aiko-Sophie Senoo?"

Las dos chicas se miraron con confusión, antes de voltear a ver al joven.

"¿C-cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Larga historia…" Respondió Alan. "Se los contaré después…" '_Pero vaya, no creí que las encontraría a __**ellas**__ aquí… en especial crecidas… oh, tendré que cuidar a Aiko de Raichu…y a Anna también…'_

"¿Qué quieren con nosotros?" Cuestionó Sonic, también con cierta desconfianza… hasta que vio que ellos tenían unas llaves como las de él y su amigo tenían. "¡Hey!¡También tienen una de esas llaves gigantes!¡Genial!"

"¡Oh, es cierto!" Expresó Garrod con asombro. "¿Cómo las obtuvieron?"

"Larga historia." Expresó Alan de nuevo. "Si también tenemos estas llaves… y no somos los únicos; en nuestra base, hay muchos más con llaves. Muchos de nosotros somos de mundos distintos y fuimos elegidos por la _Keyblade_ para protegerlos. Vinimos aquí porque sentimos su presencia, y no podíamos dejar que más _N-Warriors_ cayeran en manos de nuestros enemigos, quienes intentan devorar este mundo. Vamos, confíen en nosotros."

Doremi, Aiko, Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa se miraron unos a otros, aún no muy seguros de la historia que Alan les contaba… pero aún así, regresaron a la normalidad, dándoles el beneficio de la duda.

"No sabemos quienes sean realmente…" dijo la criatura conejo/perro. "… pero confiaremos en ustedes por ahora. ¡Yo soy Klonoa!¡Wahoo!"

"¿Klonoa? He leído sobre ti." Dijo Erza, caminando hacia la criatura e hincándose frente a ella. "Eres al que llaman _The Dream Traveler_, _Klonoa of the Wind_, ¿No es así?"

"¿Sabes de él?" Cuestionó Alan con intriga. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"En el gremio de _Fairy Tail_,teníamos varios libros de aventuras, y dos de ellos hablan de él: uno era _Door to Phantomile_ y el otro era _Lunatea's Veil_. Los leía mucho cuando era niña… de hecho, eran los libros que más me gustaban y él era mi personaje favorito."

"No sabía que te gustaba leer libros."

"Si, un poco…" dijo la guerrera, mirando a la criatura. "Es un placer conocerte."

"¿No eres Erza Scarlet?" preguntó Klonoa con intriga, confundiendo al grupo.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Sonic, mirando con confusión a su amigo.

"¡Claro!¡En mi mundo, tenemos un libro llamado _Fairy Tail_ y ella es de los personajes importantes de la historia junto con Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu y Gray!" Exclamó Klonoa, sus ojos volviéndose grandes y llorosos al ver a la pelirroja frente a él; una de sus heroínas de fantasía. "¡Siempre quise conocer a una de las dos!"

"No sé cómo me conocen, pero bueno…" empezó el joven de playera roja. "Soy Garrod Ran y, no sé como saben, pero si, manejo, o manejé un _Gundam X_… y un _Double X_."

"También me conocen… yo soy Anna Kozuki." Expresó la chica.

"¿Kozuki?" preguntó Genki con interés. "¿Tienes una hermana o prima que se llama Kallen Kozuki?"

"No, no tengo. ¿Porqué?"

"Oh, es que conocemos a alguien que se apellida así."

"Oh…"

"Creo que ya nos conocen, pero bueno…" empezó la chica de cabello azul. "Me llamo Aiko Senoo, y ella es mi amiga, Doremi Harukaze."

"Mucho gusto." Expresó Tai, mirando a las chicas. "Creo que vi su serie cuando era niño… ¿No había otra chica con ustedes?¿Castaña y de lentes?"

"¿Cómo conoces a Hazuki?" preguntó Doremi, mirando a Tai con seriedad. "¿Nos has estado espiando?"

"Televisión…"

"¿Eh?"

"Explicaremos eso después." Comentó Alan, haciendo que la pelirroja mirara a otro lado con enfado, inflando las mejillas. _'¡Ha! Como la recuerdo.'_

"¡Bueno, yo me llamo Sonic, _Sonic the Hedgehog_!" Expresó el erizo azul, levantando un pulgar. "Me pregunto quién de ustedes sabe de mi." Comentó, siendo Erza, Alan y Rock el que levantaran la mano.

"Yo te conozco sólo de unos comerciales y peluches tirados en el basurero." Comentó Rock, haciendo que Sonic lo mirara con asombro.

"¿En el basurero?" preguntó el erizo azul, claramente enfadado, cruzándose de brazos. "Bah, ¿Cómo tiran a la basura un juguete que tiene mi apariencia? No tienen buen gusto."

"No te enfades." Dijo Klonoa, riendo nerviosamente, antes de ver de nuevo a Alan. "¿Nos podrías explicar qué pasa? No entendemos que es lo que está pasando."

"Creo que será mejor explicar eso luego." Comentó Rock, interrumpiendo la conversación. "Será mejor ir al castillo. Ahí hablaremos con más calma."

"Tienes razón. Será mejor regresar." Dijo Alan, mirando a los cuatro. "Se los explicaremos en el castillo… claro, si quieren venir."

Una vez más, los seis se miraron unos a otros, antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo…" Respondió Sonic, con un dedo en su oreja derecha. "…iremos con ustedes… pero si traman algo, ya verán."

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Doremi. "¡Se arrepentirán si tratan de aprovecharse de tres lindas e indefensas chicas!"

"No ayudas en nada al decir que somos indefensas, Doremi." Comentó Aiko, mirando a su compañera con frustración.

"¿Eh?¿Tú crees?"

"¡Y yo no soy indefensa!" Exclamó Anna con enfado. "¡No me agrada que me llamen así!"

"¡Oh, lo siento!" Expresó Doremi, riendo nerviosamente.

"Como sea…" empezó Garrod. "Mejor con ellos a estar a la intemperie… creo…"

"¿Y cómo nos iremos?" preguntó Klonoa con interés. "¿Volando?"

"Tardaremos mucho. Mejor déjenmelo a mí." Expresó Alan, invocando su _Chaos Keyblade_ y apuntándola hacia el frente. "_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El famoso _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió frente a Alan, sorprendiendo a los seis nuevos individuos.

"Hablando de portales…" comentó Aiko, con sus manos en la cadera.

"Este será nuestro medio de transporte." Dijo Alan, mirando a los seis. "Entren, que del otro lado estaremos a salvo."

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

Los seis se miraron, antes de decidir entrar al portal. Erza y Tai entraron primero, seguido de Doremi, Aiko, Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa, dejando a Alan, Rock y Genki al último. Alan sonrió, no esperando encontrarse con esos seis en ese mundo. Algo extraño estaba pasando últimamente… y luego le preguntaría a Raphael acerca de eso… pero por ahora, de regreso al castillo.

Alan estaba por entrar al portal… cuando sus instintos le indicaron que se transformara… y rápido. Él se transformó en _Super Novan_ e invocó su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para desviar un ataque poderoso que iba directo a su nuca y que, si lo hubiera recibido sin transformarse, lo hubiera noqueado de inmediato. Alan desvió el ataque que terminó estrellándose contra algunos árboles, haciéndolos pedazos al contacto, antes de estallar a unos metros de distancia, arrasando con todo a sus alrededores. Alan se quedó congelado luego de desviar el ataque, no porque recibiera daño o porque el ataque haya causado un efecto paralizante… sino porque él estaba confundido y asombrado, en especial al sentir una pequeña cortada en su mejilla derecha.

_'Ese ataque… fue tan poderoso como uno de los míos.'_

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Genki con confusión.

"Un ataque de energía." Respondió Rock, con su cañón en su mano izquierda activado.

"Hay alguien aquí…" Comentó Alan seriamente. "Tengan cuidado…"

"Así que esta es la fuerza de los legendarios _N-Warriors_… interesante."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-175-New Wars Comes Up (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Esto hizo que los tres se colocaran en guardia, mirando a todos lados, buscando al dueño de esa voz, pero no logrando localizarlo, incluso con su habilidad de sentir el aura o con los escáneres de Rock.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Alan, volteando a todos lados.

De pronto, lo sintieron: una poderosa energía que emanaba desde detrás de varios árboles y arbustos. Al mirar en esa dirección, Alan pudo ver que una figura se aproximaba a él, caminando lentamente, sus pasos retumbando aún en el piso del bosque. Al inicio, Alan no podía ver la figura, porque las sombras del bosque y el cielo oscuro impedían ver su cara… pero, al salir del bosque y entrar al claro, mientras algunos relámpagos aparecían en el cielo, su figura se iluminó, revelando la apariencia del sujeto.

Era un hombre, que vestía una armadura similar a la de los _God Warriors_, pero Alan no la identificaba como una de las siete armaduras de los guerreros de _Asgard_ de la serie de _Saint Seiya_… sin embargo, por alguna razón, le resultaba familiar. El hombre, de cabello rubio pálido y de ojos azules, miró a Alan con interés, mientras el joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Así que esa es una _Keyblade_ del _Nintenverse_." Expresó el hombre con intriga. "Deben ser muy fuertes para soportar mi ataque."

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Alan con seriedad, no bajando la guardia ni por un segundo. "¿Estás también con Polaris?"

"Así es: mi nombre es Roki, _God Warrior de Fenrir_, uno de los guerreros de _Bluegard_."

Al escuchar su nombre, algo hizo conexión en la mente de Alan, rápidamente uniendo varios pensamientos hasta que recordó porqué ese sujeto se le hacía tan familiar.

_'¡Un momento!¡Él es uno de los God Warriors que salía en la película de los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses! N-no sabía que esos guerreros también existían, con los God Warriors de la serie normal tomando su lugar. Esto se complica más... pero, ¿Bluegard?¿Donde he escuchado eso antes?'_

"Ahora, ¿Quién eres tú, guerrero?" preguntó el _God Warrior_ con frialdad. "Quiero saber el nombre del guerrero que detuvo mi ataque… y para saber que nombre le pondré a tu lápida."

"Seguro de ti mismo, ¿no?" preguntó Alan con algo de malicia. "Me llamo Alan, _N-Warrior de Articu-_"

**_'¡No!'_**

De pronto, Alan sintió algo de mareo y se detuvo. Por alguna razón, no quería decir que era el _N-Warrior de Articuno_, y eso lo confundía. ¿Qué significaba eso?

"No, soy Alan, uno de los _N-Warriors _del _Nintenverse_."

"Entonces, _N-Warrior_…" expresó Roki, colocándose en guardia. "¡Pelea conmigo! Quiero probar mi fuerza contra uno de los guerreros del _Nintenverse_."

"De acuerdo, ya que me atacaste a traición hace rato. Y para que veas que no soy tramposo, no usaré mis _Keyblades_ en el combate. Pelearé mano a mano contigo."

"Las necesitarás en el combate, pero como quieras… Ya verás cómo te arrancaré el corazón."

"Lo siento, pero ese pertenece a mi novia… y no creo que ella quiera soltarlo. ¡Vamos!"

"¡Espera!" exclamó Genki, colocándose en guardia. "¡Él no está solo!¡Pelearemos los tres juntos!"

"¡Estas equivocado si crees que puedes enfrentarnos a los tres!" Exclamó Rock, apuntando a su enemigo con su cañón.

"No tengo tiempo para jugar con unos mocosos como ustedes." Comentó Roki con malicia. "Mejor… que se encarguen otros."

"¿Quién?"

"¡Nosotros seremos sus oponentes!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Alan, Rock y Genki voltearon hacia arriba, mirando que, en la rama de un árbol, estaba alguien parado: dos personas, ambos de no más de quince años. Uno de ellos usando una armadura de varios tonos de azul. El casco tenía la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, el peto cubría parte de su tronco, aunque no su estómago. Las hombreras eran redondas, como las de X, y el cinturón cubría solo una parte de su cadera, con trozos de metal azul en las orillas, además de, claro, botas y guanteletes que cubrían sus piernas y brazos. El joven tenía cabello negro y ojos cafés, y su piel, tenía un tono ligeramente moreno.

El otro tenía una armadura amarilla, muy gruesa y cuadrada, como si fuera una armadura hecha para durar. El casco le cubría toda la cabeza, menos la cara, y tenía lo que parecían ser dos antenas grandes y gruesas. En sus brazos, estaban lo que parecían ser cañones de pistolas. Su armadura protegía más que la del otro, cubriendo su estómago y cintura.

Lo más extraño… es que ellos también tenían _Keyblade_ en sus manos.

"¿También son _N-Warriors_?" preguntó Genki con confusión… antes de notar algo. "Un momento…Creo… que los reconozco."

"Es obvio que los reconoces." Respondió Alan con seriedad. "Es Tyson Granger, de la serie de _Beyblade_, e Ikki Tenryou de la serie de _Medabots_, usando armaduras que parecen _Dragoon_ y _Metabee_."

"¿Oh?" Preguntó el recién llegado de armadura azul con intriga. "No creí que conocieran nuestros nombres."

"Conozco más de lo que se imaginan." Respondió Alan, sonriendo un poco. "¿Qué sucede?¿También están siendo controlados por Polaris?"

"Digamos que estamos trabajando para ella." Respondió el _Beyblader_, dando un pequeño salto y quedando a lado de Roki, al igual que su compañero. "Así que estamos a sus servicios. Creo que, con esto, estamos más parejos."

"They are evil… I knew this day will happen!... siempre quise decir eso en ingles."

Mientras Alan hablaba, Rock analizaba a los tres con sus escáneres para saber más información de ellos.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight/God Warrior Fenrir Roki.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-God Warrior Fenrir Roki-_**

**_-Estatura: 1.80 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 75-80 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de veinte años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Viento-_**

**_-Analizando armadura…-_**

**_-Fenrir Armor-_**

**_-Armadura tipo God Warrior. Posee las mismas habilidades defensivas que las armaduras de los God Warriors. Sin embargo, está formada por una aleación de metal ligeramente distinto que le da 20 por ciento más de resistencia comparada con las armaduras de los otros God Warriors.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder normal: 573,850 unidades.-_**

**_-Nivel de poder máximo: 1,147,700 unidades-_**

_'Eso es casi tan fuerte como Alan con sus máximos poderes.'_ Pensó Rock, recordando que el poder de Alan, y de varios _N-Warriors_, se había incrementado mucho en los últimos días por los incontables ataques que habían recibido, y que ahora el poder de Alan al máximo rondaba el millón cien de unidades. _'El poder de Zek es todavía de 400,000. Él no es un God Warrior ordinario.' _Pensó, antes de ver a los otros dos.

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight/N-Warrior Tyson Granger.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-N-Warrior Tyson Granger -_**

**_-Estatura: 1.58 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 55 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de catorce años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Viento/Dragón-_**

**_-Analizando armadura…-_**

**_-Dragoon Armor-_**

**_-Armadura tipo N-Warrior.-_**

**_-Esta armadura posee como características especiales un par de garras de dragón en cada brazo que se pueden desplegar en cualquier momento; dos garras por brazo.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 364,500 unidades.-_**

**_-Analizando Phantom Knight/N-Warrior Ikki Tenryou.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados:-_**

**_-N-Warrior Ikki Tenryou -_**

**_-Estatura: 1.57 mts-_**

**_-Peso aproximado: 55 kilogramos.-_**

**_-Edad: Cálculos indican una edad de catorce años-_**

**_-Aura Element: Plasma-_**

**_-Analizando armadura…-_**

**_-Metabee Armor-_**

**_-Armadura tipo N-Warrior.-_**

**_-Esta armadura posee como características especiales una defensa superior a la de otras armaduras, al ser de un metal más grueso. Además, sus dos brazos poseen armas de proyectiles. Análisis indican que el brazo izquierdo, con dos cañones funciona como una mini ametralladora, mientras que el izquierdo, con uno, funciona como revolver. Sumado a esto, el casco posee dos lanzadores de lo que podrían ser misiles.-_**

**_-Calculando nivel de poder actual…-_**

**_-Nivel de poder: 364,440 unidades.-_**

"Bien." Dijo Roki con emoción. "Encárguense de los otros chicos, que yo me enfrentaré al que se puede transformar en _Super Novan_."

"Como sea…" Dijo el de armadura amarilla. "Siempre quise ver como pelea alguien más con una llave."

"¡Muy bien, acepto el reto!" Dijo Genki, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

"Creo que no hay otra opción." Expresó Rock, dando un paso al frente.

"Tengan cuidado, que no sabemos qué pueda hacer." Comentó Alan, alertando a los dos jóvenes.

"Conozco su serie, así que tengo algo de idea de lo que puede hacer. Como sea, también cuídese."

"Claro…"

Con esto, Genki y Tyson, y Rock e Ikki, desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a los otros dos solos en el campo de batalla.

"Bueno… ¿Empezamos?" Preguntó Roki, colocándose en guardia.

"Por mi está bien." Respondió Alan, también preparándose para el combate.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-146-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Los dos guerreros se miraron fijamente, sus auras elevándose considerablemente a sus alrededores, tanto que estas comenzaron a tomar forma: la de Roki tomó forma de _Fenrir_, el legendario lobo de la _Mitología Nordica_, mostrando sus filosos colmillos en contra de su adversario. Mientras, la de Alan tomaba la forma de un ave de hielo… pero no era de _Articuno_, sino de algo similar.

_'¿Qué le pasa a mi aura?¿Porqué se comporta así últimamente?'_ pensó Alan un segundo, antes de no tomarle más importancia… después de todo, tenía que concentrarse en la pelea.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, tratando de ver algún punto débil en la guardia del otro… hasta que ambos decidieron que era hora.

"_¡SHUUGEKI GUNROU KEN!_" exclamó Roki, todo su cuerpo siendo rodeado de un aura negra, con ojos de lobo por todo su cuerpo, lanzándose en contra de su rival.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEIKEN!_" exclamó Alan, dando un golpe con su puño derecho, lanzando decenas de golpes de aire congelado rodeados de una ventisca para hacer más lento al oponente.

Los dos oponentes se encontraron, sus técnicas también: los golpes helados golpearon el cuerpo de Roki con fuerza, cancelando parte de su aura de lobo y sacándole sangre al _God Warrior_, congelando parte de su armadura. Sin embargo, Alan notó que no toda el aura de ataque de Roki se desvaneció con su ataque, puesto que su enemigo, con lo poco que quedaba de su aura de ataque, lo sujetó del cuello violentamente, y con suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarlo hacia atrás. Alan se detuvo, pero aún era sujeto del cuello por el _God Warrior_, quien lo levantó del suelo para verlo fijamente, con pocas heridas en su cuerpo. El _N-Warrior_ intentó soltarse, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el _God Warrior_, con su otra mano entre abierta, lo golpeó en el rostro, mandándolo hacia atrás varios metros en el bosque.

Alan volaba entre los árboles, aún no golpeando alguno, pero logró detenerse usando sus pies y crear un surco en el suelo. El joven sintió dolor en su rostro por unos momentos, pero a su mente no venía esto, sino otra cosa que se dio cuenta.

_'Creo que siento un Dejavu en esto…'_ pensó Alan, antes de ver a su oponente venir hacia él rápidamente, por lo que se colocó en guardia, colocando ambas ambos a su costado. "_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

Alan liberó el poderoso cilindro de energía en contra de su adversario, quien, al verlo venir, se movió a gran velocidad y lo esquivó, el ataque de energía destruyendo varios árboles del lugar. Alan canceló su ataque, viendo que era inútil seguir empleando energía en ese movimiento.

"¡Sabía que tenía que haber hecho un _Shin Shoryuuken _en lugar del _Shinkou Hadouken_!¡A _Pegasus Seiya_ si funcionó el _Shoryuken_!... ¿Dónde está?"

"¡Atrás de ti!"

Alan sintió la energía de Roki detrás de él y rápidamente se volteó para atacarlo… pero su enemigo ya estaba listo para atacarlo… con un movimiento que Alan no se esperaba.

"_¡ROGAFUFUKEN!_"

_'¿Qué rayos?'_

De pronto, Roki comenzó a atacar a Alan con varios golpes a gran velocidad, usando sus manos abiertas y dedos recogidos, como imitando las garras de un lobo. Alan no pudo defenderse y recibió todos los golpes del _Phantom Knight_, quien terminó el ataque con un golpe doble, con sus manos como si hubiera lanzado un _Hadouken_. El joven salió volando de nuevo, chocando contra varios árboles y destruyéndolos, hasta que al final uno de ellos, a unos quinientos metros de distancia, fue lo suficientemente resistente como para resistirlo. Alan cayó al suelo, apoyado en el árbol, sintiendo gran dolor en su cuerpo al intentar moverse.

_ 'Ow… esa fue la técnica de Yamcha de Dragon Ball… ¿Cómo rayos la sabe él?'_

Alan se miró sus manos, sintiendo como estaban temblando, sabiendo que la situación era grave.

_'Es más fuerte que los otros God Warriors.'_ Pensó seriamente, poniéndose de pie luego del ataque. _'Zek y los demás ya no están a nuestro nivel cuando estamos como Super Novan, pero este sujeto iguala mis poderes aún con esta transformación. Debo tener cuidado…'_

"Interesante." Dijo Roki, apareciendo frente a Alan, a unos metros de distancia. "Eres el primero que se puede levantar luego de mi técnica. Admito que eres demasiado bueno."

"He, y esto se pondrá mejor." Expresó Alan, colocándose en guardia. "¡Esto apenas comienza!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Los minutos pasaron y el combate entre los dos guerreros continuaba, causando gran daño al enorme bosque, no importándoles las criaturas que lo habitaban… aunque bueno, en ese momento era habitado por monstruos, así que no les tomaron mucha importancia.

Roki se acercó rápidamente hacia Alan, continuando así con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a gran velocidad, ambos atacando y defendiendo cuando podían, evitando ser golpeados. Roki dio una patada, pero Alan logró bloquearla con su brazo izquierdo y mano derecha, antes de sujetarlo y arrojarlo con fuerza contra el bosque detrás de él. El _God Warrior_ voló velozmente varios metros, adentrándose en el bosque, mientras que Alan extendía su brazo derecho hacia donde mandó a su enemigo y lanzó varios _Blizzaras_ en contra de él, esperando poder golpearlo.

Roki se recuperó y tocó el suelo con sus piernas, mirando hacia el frente, sólo para ver varias esferas rodeadas de aire congelado dirigirse hacia él. En lugar de escapar, Roki se lanzó hacia delante, encarando el ataque de frente, evitando los ataques de aire congelado mientras avanzaba. Alan, al ver esto, canceló sus ataques y creó una esfera de aire frío más poderosa frente a él, antes de lanzar una poderosa ventisca de esta, creando así un _Blizzaga_. Roki, quien seguía avanzando, vio el ataque venir, reaccionando velozmente.

El aire congelado de Alan rápidamente convirtió todo en varios kilómetros de largo en hielo, acabando con toda vegetación en esa área. Luego de unos segundos, canceló su ataque, mirando en hacia el frente… sólo para sentir la presencia de Roki detrás de él.

Giró hacia atrás, deteniendo la patada del _God Warrior_ con ambos brazos, aunque la fuerza del ataque lo envió hacia atrás. El guerrero oscuro, luego de este ataque, se lanzó hacia Alan, dando un poderoso golpe con su brazo derecho. Sin embargo, Alan tomó el brazo de Roki con ambas manos y, usando la fuerza de su enemigo, giró sobre si mismo y lo estampó contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter por la fuerza del impacto. Pero Roki respondió ante esto, sujetando el brazo de Alan y estamparlo a él contra el suelo a lado de él, causando que el cráter se hiciera más grande.

Ambos guerreros, luego de esto, saltaron en direcciones opuestas, creando distancia entre los dos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, en la pelea que no tenía ni diez minutos de haber empezado… sin embargo, Alan se veía algo más cansado que su oponente, lo cual lo confundía.

_'Es mucho más fuerte que los otros God Warriors_._' _ Pensó el joven, no apartando su vista de su enemigo. _'Si fuera Zek o Magzer, no necesitaría transformarme, ya que me he vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a ellos sin hacerlo… pero este sujeto tiene mi misma fuerza, aún transformado. Si esto sigue así, es probable que pierda. Sólo debo esperar un rato más, que seguro los demás sentirán nuestras presencias y vendrán. Pero, si no hago algo…'_

**_'¡Libérame!'_**

De pronto, Alan sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, y se llevó una mano a ese lugar, aunque su armadura le impidiera tocar su propia piel. Era un dolor punzante, continuo y… frío, como cuando alguien se congela y descongela rápidamente, sintiendo un hormigueo y dolor al mismo tiempo.

_'¿Q-que rayos?'_ pensó Alan con confusión y algo de temor. _'¿Q-que rayos fue eso?'_

**_'Libérame…'_**

_'¿Q-que?¿Quién eres tú?'_ preguntó el joven para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos, viendo una figura en lo más profundo de su mente: una enorme ave azul. _'¿Quién eres tú?¿Qué haces aquí?'_

**_'Siempre he vivido dentro de ti… esperando al momento en que me liberes…'_** expresó la extraña voz, seria y firme. **_'Libérame… ¡Ahora!'_**

_'¡No digas tonterías!'_ pensó Alan con enfado ahora, sujetando su cabeza. _'En medio de una batalla a muerte, tu apareces de pronto ordenándome a liberarte de no sé donde, ¿mientras me causas dolor? No sé quien seas ni donde estés…¡pero no me molestes!'_

**_'Estoy dentro de ti, muchacho… dentro de tu corazón.'_**

_'¿Qué dices?¿De qué estás hablando?'_

"_¡SHUUGEKI GUNROU KEN!_"

De pronto, Alan miró hacia delante, dándose cuenta de que su enemigo, al verlo en ese estado, decidió atacarlo con sus poderosos golpes. El _N-Warrior_ se colocó en pose de _Hadouken_, queriendo contrarrestar ese ataque con su propio… pero la voz no lo dejaba.

**_'¡Detén ese ataque!'_**expresó la voz dentro de Alan. **_'¡Atácalo con mi poder!'_**

_'¿Quién rayos eres tú?¿Cómo me estás hablando?'_

**_'¡Recibe mi poder!'_**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_)

De pronto, Alan sintió una extraña fuerza recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Era una energía extraña, pero sentía que era del elemento del hielo, así que se le hacía familiar. Miró hacia el frente, viendo a su enemigo acercarse, así que extendió sus manos hacia el frente con tal de liberar un _Shinkou Hadouken. _Pero, mientras extendía sus manos hacia el frente, una frase se formó en su cabeza, una que dijo sin querer.

"_¡FROZEN CORONA!_"

En lugar de soltar un _Shinkou Hadouken_, Alan soltó un poderoso cilindro de energía… helada, si es que eso es posible. Era como un _Shinkou Hadouken_, con la diferencia de que era más delgado y de que su energía congelaba todo lo que tocaba.

Roki, de pronto, vio el ataque venir hacia él, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al ver la velocidad con la que venía… antes de que la luz del ataque lo engullera.

El ataque helado siguió su curso, congelando varios kilómetros de bosque en el proceso, antes de chocar contra una montaña cercana, cubriéndola en una gruesa capa de hielo solido, al igual que las montañas cercanas a esta.

En el bosque, Alan miró con asombro todo frente a él. Lo que salió de sus manos fue una técnica aún más poderosa que el _Shinkou Hadouken_, su técnica especial más poderosa, y no sabía de dónde vino esa energía. Estaba, simple y sencillamente, estupefacto.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó Alan con confusión, mirando sus manos. "No es un tipo de energía que conozca… no era aire congelado en sí, pero no era energía…"

**_'Eso fue plasma frío.' _**Expresó la voz dentro de él._**'Lo que lanzaste fue una de mis técnicas especiales… mi movimiento insignia.'**_

"¿Plasma frío?¿Estás loco?¡El plasma es el cuarto estado de la materia, que se alcanza cuando el vapor se calienta miles de grados para ionizarse!¡**No** puede existir un plasma frío!¡Es tan ilógico!"

**_'Y aún así, yo soy capaz de hacerlo…'_**

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?¿Como entraste en mi?"

**_'Soy una deidad… y yo siempre he estado dentro de ti, desde el momento en el que naciste… de hecho, estoy también en tus padres, tus hermanos, tus familiares y amigos que hayan nacido en donde naciste tu…'_**

"¿Dónde yo nací?... ¿Hablas de la ciudad de _Monterrey_ o del país de _México_?"

**_'Estoy exhausto…'_**expresó la voz, ignorando al joven. **_'Tu poder es suficiente para liberarme… la próxima vez, no dudes en llamarme.'_**

"¿De qué estás hablando? … ¿Oye?¡Respóndeme!¿Quien rayos eres?" preguntó Alan, sumamente enfadado, ya no sintiendo esa voz dentro de él. Intentó llamarlo de nuevo, pero esta presencia simplemente desapareció. "¡Rayos!¿Quien habrá sido ese tipo?" Preguntó… antes de darse cuenta de algo. "¡Rayos, Genki y Rock!" Expresó, antes de lanzarse en dirección a donde sentía la presencia de los otros jóvenes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

En lo profundo del bosque, se podía escuchar el choque de metal contra metal y de varias explosiones, además de ver algunos grandes árboles caer a tierra… todo esto producto de una pelea.

Genki apareció sobre una rama de uno de los altos arboles del lugar, buscando con sus ojos y aura la presencia de otra persona, no logrando encontrarla por ningún lugar. No podía creerlo; estaba frente a él hace unos segundos, y ahora no estaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

De pronto, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, uno que le decía que se volteara o corriera de inmediato. La razón, era porque su oponente, el _Beyblader Tyson_, apareció detrás de él y dio con su _Keyblade_ un corte vertical. Genki se dio la vuelta, usando el escudo de su brazo izquierdo para bloquear el golpe de la llave enemiga, lo que lo empujó hacia atrás, lanzándolo del árbol. Tyson lo siguió, impulsándose en la rama donde estaba para lanzarse al frente, usando su _Keyblade_ para dar varios golpes con ella, pero Genki usaba su escudo y _Keyblade_ para bloquear todos los golpes que su enemigo le daba.

Así permanecieron peleando en el aire por un par de segundos mientras volvían a caer, dirigiéndose a un árbol cercano. Genki, al llegar al árbol, se apoyó en él para saltar a otro lado, mientras que Tyson daba otro golpe con su llave, cortando el árbol donde un segundo antes estaba el otro joven. Genki descendió a tierra, rodando un par de veces por el suelo antes de quedar de pie, mientras que Tyson se impulsaba un poco en el tronco del árbol cortado para tocar suelo de nuevo. Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en guardia, encarándose y mirándose fijamente.

"Nada mal…" comentó Tyson, sonriendo con malicia. "Creí que no pelearías bien pero, a pesar de ser más joven que yo, peleas bien."

"Y no has visto nada." Respondió Genki, aunque la verdad, estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Esto apenas comienza!"

Cerca de ahí, los dos podían escuchar disparos rápidos, provenientes de los otros dos guerreros que peleaban.

Rock corría entre los árboles, esquivando lo que parecían ser balas, disparadas a gran velocidad. Sus escáneres estaban centrados en el _Medafighter Ikki_, quien también corría entre los árboles y disparaba varias balas de los cañones de su brazo izquierdo como si fuera una ametralladora. Las balas no eran normales, como los escáneres de Rock indicaban, puesto que estaban formados de una aleación metálica que las hacían mucho más fuertes y con un poder de penetración más alto. Eso, combinado con que el disparador lanzaba las balas a una velocidad muchas veces superior al de un arma ordinaria, hacía que estas fueran de mucho cuidado, incluso para un _N-Warrior_.

Claro, Rock no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada.

Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Rock reunía energía en su cañón izquierdo y disparaba un cometa de plasma de este, haciendo que Ikki tuviera que saltar para evitarlo. Ikki volvía a disparar con su ametralladora, mientras Rock reunía energía para otro disparo de su cañón. El combate entre los dos continuaba, hasta que, al final, terminaron en el mismo claro donde estaban sus compañeros, cada uno quedando a lado de su aliado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Genki.

"Si, descuida." Respondió Rock. "Es sólo que sus disparos son muy peligrosos."

"¿Balas?"

"Así es, pero mucho más fuertes que las balas ordinarias: podrían atravesar una montaña."

"Wow…"

Del lado contrario, Ikki y Tyson miraban a sus enemigos.

"¿Problemas?" preguntó Tyson con algo de burla.

"Descuida, solo menores." Respondió Ikki. "Es solo que ese sujeto es más rápido de lo que pensé."

"Ya veo… ¿Acabamos con esto de una vez?"

"¡Claro!¡Sirve si veo si funcionan mis nuevas técnicas!"

"¡Excelente!"

"¿Acabar con esto?" preguntó Genki, llamando la atención de los dos. "¡Esto apenas comienza!"

"Me gustaría…" Empezó Tyson. "Pero al parecer nuestro compañero ya se escapó, y el de ustedes viene hacia acá. Es por eso que terminaremos con esto."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"A que…" Empezó Ikki, sonriendo con malicia. "Terminaremos con esto…"

De pronto, en la _Keyblade _de Tyson, tres objetos parecidos a engranes, o _Beyblades_, que estaban en la _Keyblade_; uno en el mango, otro en los dientes, y otro al final del mango, comenzaron a girar velozmente, generando una gran cantidad de energía y viento, además de un ruido como el de una sierra. Mientras tanto, Ikki sujetó su brazo derecho, el que tenía sólo un cañón, y apuntó a los dos héroes, comenzando a reunir energía amarilla, algo que sorprendió a Rock.

"¿También puede acumular energía?" preguntó el _exRobot_, analizando las lecturas que venían a sus ojos. "No creí que pudiera."

"¡Nosotros también debemos atacar!" Exclamó Genki, mirando a su compañero. "¿Listo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Genki se colocó en guardia; Tyson ya había usado eso un par de veces durante el combate para incrementar el poder de sus ataques con la llave… pero ahora, parecía que lo iba a usar en un ataque especial y no en uno físico. En respuesta, Genki concentró toda su energía en su _Keybalde_, rodeándola de un aura rosada, colocándose en guardia para todo movimiento que su oponente pueda realizar.

Mientras, Rock sujetó el cañón de su brazo derecho y, como Ikki, comenzó a reunir energía también, llegando al límite de su carga.

Tyson e Ikki sonrieron, viendo que sus oponentes estaban listos para la acción… y se la iba a dar.

"¡Toma esto!_¡DRAGOON STORM!_"

"_¡MEDABLAST!_"

Tyson dio una estocada con su _Keyblade_, liberando de ella un poderoso tornado azul que viajó a gran velocidad hacia Genki, destruyendo todo a su paso, levantando arbustos, rocas y arboles por igual. Mientras, Ikki liberó un poderoso cometa de energía dorada, viajando a lado del tornado de Tyson. Genki y Rock estaban listos para contra atacar…

"¡Te lo regreso!_¡CHERRYBLOSSOM PETAL STORM!_"

"_¡CHARGED SHOT: MEGA BUSTER!_"

Genki dio un corte vertical con su _Keyblade_, liberando de esta una corriente de aire, llevando centenares de pétalos de cerezo con ella, viajando como una tormenta hacia delante. Mientras, Rock liberó un cometa de energía celeste, viajando a lado del ataque de Genki.

Los cuatro ataques chocaron uno contra otro, tornado contra tornado, cometa contra cometa, el poder del viento y la energía siendo demasiado para el bosque que estaba alrededor. De hecho, ambos ataques eran tan poderosos que generó una poderosa explosión que incluso los cuatro guerreros salieron volando en direcciones opuestas, siendo llevados por el poderoso viento, junto con demás objetos del bosque.

Unos segundos después, el viento había terminado, y todos los arboles y rocas caían del cielo al bosque, llenando todo el lugar. Entre los escombros, dos figuras comenzaba a emerger, apoyándose en los troncos de su alrededor.

"Ow… eso dolió…" Comentó Genki, poniéndose de pie. "Eso si que fue un ataque. Era casi tan fuerte, o quizás más fuerte, que el mío." Expresó, mirando en todas direcciones. "¿Estás bien, Rock?"

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió el mencionado, retirando un árbol de su cuerpo. "¿Dónde están?"

"Fue una buena pelea."

Rock y Genki se colocaron en guardia. La voz de Tyson venía de todas partes, siendo llevadas por el viento, lo cual hacía que ambos estuvieran al tanto de todo.

"¡¿Dónde estás?!" preguntó Genki, mirando a todas partes. "¡Sal!"

"Creo que he tenido suficiente por hoy." Expresó ahora Ikki, quien en realidad, junto con Tyson, estaba detrás de un árbol, un par de kilómetros alejado de donde estaba Genki. "Me gustaría seguir, pero su amigo viene en camino, y contra tres no podremos."

"Nos veremos pronto…" Dijo Tyson. "Y cuando lo hagamos, esta vez si te mataremos… ¡Ténganlo por seguro!" Exclamó, antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, las mismas que se llevaron a los otros _God Warriors_.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Genki de nuevo, pero su oponente ya no le respondió. "La próxima vez…"

"¡Rock, Genki!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Los dos mencionados voltearon, sintiendo la presencia de Alan acercándose. El joven estaba aún transformado cuando llegó con ellos, ya que podrían atacarlos por descuidados.

"¿Están bien?¿Donde están Tyson e Ikki?" Preguntó Alan con interés.

"Estamos bien." Respondió Rock. "Se escaparon…"

"Ya veo… esto será un problema."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Genki.

"Si Ikki y Tyson están poseídos, significa que Polaris tiene a otros _N-Warriors_ aparte de Erza, a quien logramos liberar… y no sabemos si ellos sean los únicos que están con ella."

"¿Qué haremos entonces?"

"Será mejor regresar, antes de que-"

"¿Alan-kun?"

Los tres jóvenes voltearon hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de la presencia de cuatro personas más que emergían del bosque, que reconocieron fácilmente: Kristal, Takato, Yusei y Gulliver, cada uno de ellos usando sus _Bankai Armors _por si era necesario. Alan, al verlos, se relajó, regresando a la normalidad, aunque aún tenía su armadura puesta.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Takato cuando los cuatro caminaron hacia ellos. "El _Portón de Espejo _se cerró antes de que aparecieran."

"Si, tuvimos unos pequeños problemas." Respondió Alan, rascándose la cabeza.

"¿No te pasó nada malo?" preguntó Kristal con preocupación, dándose cuenta de las leves heridas que tenía el joven. "¿Con quién luchaste?¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, no pasó nada… pero… hay algo que tengo que decirles."

"¿Hablas de esa poderosa energía?" preguntó Gulliver, cruzándose de brazos. "Después de que se cerró el portal, pensamos que estabas haciendo algo más y que regresarías pronto… y luego sentimos una poderosa energía cerca de ti y que al parecer estabas peleando con ella. ¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"Exactamente eso, Gulliver: una persona poderosa apareció y luché contra él, además de otras que lucharon con Rock y Genki. Lo que me preocupa, es que es un nuevo soldado de Polaris… y que tiene el poder de un _Super Novan_ con _Bankai Armor_."

"Eso es un problema." Comentó Yusei, mirando a todos lados. "El poder de los _Phantom Knights_ estaba siendo superado por el nuestro. Si dices que uno de ellos se ha vuelto tan fuerte como nosotros, eso significa que probablemente el resto también se haya vuelto más fuerte."

"Si, eso me preocupa." Dijo Alan seriamente. "Aparte, los que lucharon contra Genki y Rock… eran otros _N-Warriors._"

"¿Otros?" preguntó Takato con asombro. "¿Hay más al servicio de Polaris?"

"Si, y no sabemos si haya más."

"Lucharon a nuestro mismo nivel." Comentó Genki, llamando la atención de todos. "Y él era Tyson Granger. El otro era Ikki Tenryou."

"¿De las series de _Bayblade_ y _Medabots_?" preguntó Takato con asombro… de nuevo. "¡Rayos!¡Le hubiera pedido sus autógrafos!"

"Eran malvado, no creo que te los hubieran dado." Expresó Alan. "Pero será mejor regresar al castillo para hablar de esto… y de los cuatro que llegaron."

"Muy bien, entonces vámonos." Dijo Gulliver, descruzándose de brazos.

Kristal abrió un portal para ir directamente al castillo de _Céfiro_. Todos entraron, pero de nueva cuenta Alan fue el último en entrar. El joven miró hacia atrás una vez más, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, antes de mejor entrar al portal, dejando por fin el bosque.

De haberse quedado un rato más, quizás hubiera visto la figura que lo veía desde la punta de los arboles.

"Así que ese es el poder de un _Super N-Warrior_… intrigante." Expresó Roki, desde la cima de un árbol, su capa cayéndose a pedazos debido a lo dura y frágil que estaba al ser congelada por el ataque de Alan, siendo esta lo único del cuerpo del _God Warrior _que recibió ese ataque. "Esto será divertido… en especial cuando los demás despierten."

Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, Roki desapareció en un portal oscuro que se abrió detrás de él, regresando al castillo oscuro de Polaris para continuar con la invasión de _Céfiro_.

Un nuevo adversario apareció para hacerles frente a los héroes… y al parecer, no es el único…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

En el salón del trono, todo el grupo de héroes de _Céfiro_ estaban reunidos, luego de los acontecimientos recientes. Alan presentó a Doremi, Aiko, Anna, Garrod, Sonic y a Klonoa al grupo entero, menos a Zero, quien en ese momento no se encontraba en el lugar. El erizo azul se asombró al percatarse de la presencia del fontanero rojo, Mario, con quien, al parecer, tenían una rivalidad amistosa.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, gordito." Expresó Sonic, al tomar la mano del fontanero en señal de saludo.

"Lo mismo digo, erizo." Respondió Mario, sonriendo un poco. "¿Aún le tienes miedo al agua?"

"Ha,ha, muy gracioso…"

Aunque no lo parecía, los dos se llevaban bien.

Mientras estaba esta rivalidad, el resto del grupo de los recién llegados miró con asombro el lugar.

"¡Wow!¡Es hermoso!" Exclamó Doremi, mirando los alrededores con ojos soñadores. "¡Es como el castillo de la reina!"

"¿Reina?" preguntó Takato.

"Si, del mundo mágico que hay conectado a nuestro mundo…¡Oh no!" Exclamó la pelirroja, cubriéndose la boca. "¡No debí decir eso!"

"Descuida." Expresó Aiko, dándole una palmadita a Doremi en su espalda. "No creo que ellos sean humanos normales, así que no aplica la regla."

"Oh, quizás tengas razón…"

"¡Woa!" Expresó Garrod, mirando el castillo. "Sigo sin creer que esto sea un castillo hecho de cristal… es muy raro…"

"Así que…" empezó Clef, mirando a las dos criaturas y a los cuatro humanos. "¿Ustedes también son _N-Warriors_?"

"Eso parece…" respondió Klonoa, quien para ese momento ya le habían explicado algunos términos acerca de los _N-Warriors_ y las _Keyblades_.

"¿Cómo obtuvieron esas llaves?" preguntó Gulliver con interés, ya que, luego de saber cuántos _N-Warriors_ había, despertó una curiosidad por las historias de ellos y de otros mundos.

"Bueno, en mi caso, estaba descansando en mi mundo, _Phantomile_, cuando un objeto brillante cayó del cielo en un bosque cercano a mi casa… de hecho, en el mismo lugar donde antes cayó mi anillo mágico, que se fusionó con el objeto brillante y terminó formando esta _Keyblade_." Dijo Klonoa, invocando su llave en su mano derecha. "Esto ocurrió hace como unos tres meses, y desde entonces la tengo."

"¿Y tú, Sonic?" preguntó Rock, mirando al erizo.

"Bueno, no es muy interesante…" Respondió Sonic, de nuevo rascándose la oreja. "También fue hace como unos tres meses, y el Doctor Eggman estaba intentando usar las _Chaos Emeralds_ para controlar el mundo. Como siempre, lo detuve, pero en ese momento algo salió mal y hubo una gran explosión. Cuando desperté, estaba en otro lugar que no conocía, y frente a mi tenía esta llave." Dijo Sonic, invocando también su _Keyblade_. "Fue entonces que conocí a Klonoa."

"¿Ahí lo conociste?" preguntó Tai.

"Así nos conocimos." Respondió Klonoa. "Luego de que apareciera la llave, Sonic cayó del cielo… y no fue muy bueno para los dos."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Marina.

"Cayó, de cabeza, sobre mi cabeza."

"Oh…"

"Y, bueno, mi abuelo nos encontró y nos llevó a la casa. Cuando Sonic despertó, me platicó lo que le había pasado y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos las mismas armas… y algo más."

"¿Algo más?"

"Al parecer…" continuó Sonic, mostrando el llavero de su llave. "Una de las _Chaos Emeralds_ se fusionó con mi llave. Pero eso no es lo raro…" dijo el erizo, sujetando el llavero de la llave de Klonoa. "…lo raro, es que este llavero es **también** una _Chaos Emerald_."

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?" preguntó Dawn, sin entender cuál era el problema.

"Es muy extraño." Respondió Alan. "Las _Chaos Emeralds_ con gemas del mundo de Sonic, por lo que, si estas eligen a alguien, debería ser del mundo de Sonic. Es raro que Klonoa, de otro mundo, tenga una de ellas."

"¿Objetos de un mundo pueden elegir a personas de otro como sus elegidos?" cuestionó Takato con interés.

"¡Claro que sí!" exclamó Marina. "¡Nosotras somos un ejemplo! Somos de _Rayterra_, pero fuimos elegidas como guerreras de _Céfiro_."

"Pero eso es algo distinto." Expresó X. "_Rayterra_ y_ Céfiro_ tienen una conexión especial hecha para ese propósito; elegir guerreros de _Rayterra_ y mandarlos a _Céfiro_. En esta ocasión, si bien _Mobius _y _Phantomile _son del mismo sistema solar, no están conectados."

"¿Son del mismo sistema solar?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Según mis datos, lo son."

"Oh…"

"Probablemente sí haya una conexión." Dijo Yusei, pensando un poco. "No hay que descartar esa posibilidad."

"Tiene razón." Expresó Mario. "Es probable que ambos mundos tengan una conexión especial, así como _Rayterra _y _Céfiro_."

"Una conexión especial…" dijo Kristal para sí misma. "… parece como si estuviéramos hablando de un _Heart Link_…"

"¿Un _Heart Link _entre planetas? Sí, claro…" dijo Gulliver, descartando esa idea como una tontería.

"No es una idea tan descabellada, Gulliver." Comentó X. "Hemos descubierto que los planetas también tienen un corazón, o _Heart_, como los seres vivos. Es probable que también haya conexiones especiales entre mundos."

"Quizás esa sea la razón por la cual algunos de nosotros han sido enviados a otros mundos para pelear." Comentó Mimi, pensando en la historia de algunos de los presentes.

"¡Es cierto!¡Así como yo!" exclamó Genki. "¡Quizás mi mundo tenga una conexión con el mundo de Holly y de los demás monstruos, y por eso puedo ir a ese mundo!"

"Es sólo una teoría." Dijo Alan. "No hay que tomarla tan enserio hasta que le pregunte a _Master Raphael_."

"No entendí nada…" comentó Doremi, sujetándose la cabeza y sus ojos volviéndose remolinos. "¿_Heart Links_?¿_Céfiro_?¿_Chaos Emeralds_?¿Qué es todo eso?"

"Lo siento, lo explicaremos después." Respondió Alan. "Por el momento, regresemos a la historia de Sonic y Klonoa, que los dejamos cortados."

"Oh, cierto." Comentó Klonoa, recordando en donde se había quedado de la historia. "Bueno, luego de que Sonic nos comentara lo que le pasó, decidí ir a acompañarlo a buscar su hogar, porque creímos que su hogar estaba en el mismo mundo. Pero, a una semana de nuestro viaje, un portal nos envió a otro planeta, y ahí estuvimos vagando durante algunos meses, hasta que terminamos en el mundo anterior y luego llegamos aquí."

"Sentimos una energía extraña…" dijo Sonic. "En el mundo que estábamos, llegamos a una ciudad y sentimos una energía venir de una torre. Cuando fuimos ahí, otro portal nos trajo a este planeta."

"El portal a _Céfiro_." Dijo Anaís. "Eso debieron sentir."

"Si, pero lo extraño, es que sentimos una energía similar a la de las _Chaos Emeralds_."

"¿_Chaos Emeralds_?" preguntó Tai. "Pero ninguno de nosotros tiene algo similar a esas esmeraldas."

"Quizás sea nuestros _Nova Crystals_." Expresó Rock, llamando la atención de todos. "Mis escáneres han analizado la energía de la llave de Sonic y Klonoa y ambas emiten energía distinta a la nuestra, aunque leve. Es probable que haya confundido esa energía con la de nuestras llaves o de nuestros _Nova Crystals_."

"No creo…" dijo Sonic. "Sus energías no se parecen lo suficiente a las esmeraldas como para confundirme: estoy seguro que otra esmeralda, o quizás dos, están cerca."

"Ni cómo ayudarte, Sonic." Expresó Alan. "No conocemos a alguien más que las use."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Sonic se cruzó de brazos, pensando en que quizás se confundió con la energía que sintió. Mientras el grupo hablaba, Erza se veía algo distraída y, si se podría decir, perturbada, por algo que estaba pensando.

"¿Y tú, Anna?" preguntó Amelia. "¿Cómo los encontraste?"

"Bueno…" empezó la chica, señalando a Garrod con su pulgar. "Primero, me encontré con este pervertido mientras me hacía cosas… indecorosas."

"¡Ya te dije que no es cierto!" Exclamó el mencionado, al escuchar la acusación.

"¡¿Eh?!¿De verdad?" preguntó Amelia con asombro… antes de señalar de forma acusadora al joven. "¡Como te llames: una mente tan impura debe pertenecer a la maldad!¡Arrepiéntete del mal camino que tomaste!"

"¡Se equivocan!" Exclamó Garrod con enfado. "¡Yo estaba caminando por el desierto, cuando una luz me rodeó!¡Cuando desperté estaba…! … estaba… estaba…"

"Masajeando mis pechos." Dijo Anna con enfado.

"¡Estaba ahí, pero no fue mi intención!¡Solo desperté ahí!"

"Claro…" dijo la chica, mirando a todos. "Bueno, yo estaba en un viaje en mi mundo, cuando una luz apareció frente a mi… y cuando desperté, ese pervertido me estaba manoseando."

"¡Mentiras!" Exclamó Garrod, tratando de probar su inocencia.

"Y bueno…" continuó Anna, suspirando. "Dado que no sabía dónde estaba, tenía que seguir a este pervertido, y como ambos aparecimos con esas llaves, teníamos que unirnos. Luego nos encontramos con Sonic y Klonoa, y nos unimos a ellos. Viajamos por un par de mundos, derrotando a algunos malos, antes de llegar a este…"

"Vaya… te pasó lo mismo que a nosotras." Comentó Mimi.

"¿Y tú, Garrod?" Preguntó Takato, llamando la atención del joven acusado de pervertido.

"Oh, yo…" empezó el mencionado. "Bueno, estaba vagando por el desierto, en camino a casa de un compañero piloto para ver si me ofrecía alojamiento. Apenas llevábamos un año después de que terminó la guerra, así que sería difícil… y más cuando estaba solo."

"¿Solo?" preguntó Alan… antes de abrir los ojos enormemente. "¡Espera!¡Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no me digas que la razón por la que estás solo es porque Tiffa Adill, misteriosa y repentinamente, comenzó a actuar agresiva contra ti, te abofeteó, y te dijo que te largaras y tu, como buena persona, decidiste hacer eso mismo y alejarte de ella lo más posible. ¡No me digas eso!"

El joven miró a Alan con confusión y, para temor de Alan… sorpresa…

"Eh… ¿sí?"

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Exclamó Alan, cayendo de rodillas y gritando a los cuatro vientos, su voz escuchándose por todo el castillo… y por todo el planeta.

"¡Ow ow!" Exclamó Kristal, tapándose los oídos. "¿Qué te pasa, Alan-kun?¿Porqué gritas así?"

"¡Eso no puede ser!" Exclamó Alan, mirando a Garrod. "¡Ustedes dos formaban una de las parejas más tiernas que he visto!¡No pueden separarse así!¡Es imposible!"

"Yo creí lo mismo…" Expresó Garrod, bajando la mirada. "Pero… al parecer no fue así."

"Rayos… eso me deprime…"

"¿Te deprime?¡Imagíname a mí!"

"Oh, si… lo siento…"

"Y, bueno, el resto lo conocen por Anna… ¡Pero no soy un pervertido!"

"Eso lo veremos." Dijo Raichu, dándole una tarjeta al joven piloto. "Bienvenido al club, chico."

"¿Club?" preguntó Garrod, mirando a la tarjeta. "¿Eh?¿Asociación de Pervertidos Planetarios S.A.?"

"Si, nuestro club exclusivo… tenemos cinco miembros, y estamos planeando expandirnos."

"¿Cinco?" preguntó Alan, contando con sus dedos. "Raichu, Steve y Miroku… ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?"

"Secreto de estado." Respondió Raichu, mientras Garrod rompía la tarjeta. "¡Oye!¡Es la membrecía!"

"¡Qué tontería!" Exclamó Garrod con enfado.

Mientras el grupo reía, las miradas se concentraban en las últimas dos chicas del lugar.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicas?" preguntó Ash. "¿Cuál es su historia?"

"No muy diferente." Comentó Aiko, sus manos en sus caderas. "Doremi y yo estábamos separadas, ella viviendo en una ciudad llamada Tokio, y yo en otra llamada Osaka."

"¿Porqué los mundos tienen nombres similares?" preguntó Tai. "Mi mundo también tiene esas ciudades."

"Ni idea…" respondió Takato.

"Disculpen, chicos, que estoy hablando." Comentó Aiko con seriedad, haciendo que los otros dos se callaran en el acto. "Bueno, yo estaba con mis padres, cuando de pronto una luz apareció en mi habitación… y apareció esto." Dijo, invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "Y cuando la tomé… otra luz me engulló, y apareció en otro lugar, con Doremi a mi lado."

"¡Es cierto!" Exclamó Doremi, invocando su propia llave. "Yo estaba en clases de gimnasia, cuando lo mismo me pasó: esta llave apareció, la tomé, y fui enviada a otro lugar, y Aiko estaba conmigo. Creímos que otra amiga nuestra, Hazuki, también había sido enviada a ese lugar, pero no la encontramos: solo nosotras dos estábamos."

"Viajamos por ese lugar..." Continuó Aiko. "Y nos dimos cuenta de que era otro mundo, ya que el mapa no era similar al nuestro. Seguimos viajando, peleando contra seres oscuros que aparecían de la nada, cuando un día llegamos a lo que venía siendo la ciudad de Tokio de ese mundo, aunque el mapa era muy diferente. Subimos a la torre, cuando notamos que ocurrió un resplandor en el área del mirador. Cuando vimos, no había nadie, pero al entrar bien, estas llaves brillaron y… bueno, terminamos en el aire, cayendo al suelo."

"Y casi nos estampamos… pero ellos amortiguaron nuestra caída." Comentó Doremi, riendo nerviosamente.

"No fue nada." Dijo Sonic. "Aunque necesitaré un masaje…"

"De cualquier forma…" dijo Kallen, llamando la atención de todos. "Espero que puedan ayudarnos en nuestro combate… Saben de eso, ¿no?"

"Oh sí, ya lo sabemos." Dijo Klonoa. "Sabemos lo de la guerra contra Polaris y los _Phantom Knights_ del planeta _Exurion_, y que esta niña Atoli era parte de ellos, pero que se volvió buena." Dijo señalando a la chica rubia, que estaba sentada en la orilla del lugar. "Sé del problema en el que están, y, al menos yo, quiero ayudarles."

"¡Estupendo!" exclamó Lucy Heartfilia, haciendo tronar sus dedos. "Con uno más, esta guerra será más fácil."

"¿Y qué hay de usted, señor Sonic?" preguntó Amelia con esperanza, mirando a la otra criatura con ellos.

"No me digas señor, que se escucha raro." Respondió el erizo, aún de brazos cruzados. "Pero, como Klonoa, también les ayudaré en esto."

"¡Genial!"

"Quizás necesite algo de información." Empezó Garrod. "Pero también me uniré a ustedes."

"Igual yo." Dijo Anna. "No tenemos mucho que hacer, y queremos regresar a nuestros mundos."

"¿Y ustedes, chicas?" preguntó Kristal, mirando a las otras dos. "Sé que es difícil, pero…"

"¡Aceptamos!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, asombrando al grupo.

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Claro!" Gritó Doremi, levantando un pulgar. "Hemos estado un par de meses deambulando. Sería bueno saber que nos pasa, además de que ustedes pueden saber que son estas llaves y como usarlas."

"¡Estupendo!" Gritó Amelia con emoción. "¡Más chicas para el grupo!"

"Así que… ellos son los nuevos, ¿eh?"

El grupo entero volteó hacia atrás, viendo que el último que faltaba había llegado. X sonrió al ver a su amigo, quien venía sin su armadura… no sabiendo que, al decir su nombre, ocurriría algo que los confundiría a todos.

"Decidiste venir, Zero." Comentó X, sonriendo.

"Tengo curiosidad de ver a los nuevos, y ver si son de confianza." Respondió el _Hunter Carmesí_.

"Siempre tan desconfiado, Zero. Pero ya verás que ellos no son ma-"

"¡Ah!¡Eres tú!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-160-Sadness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Maverick Hunter X_)

Todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que la que había gritado era Doremi, quien señalaba a Zero acusadoramente, aunque su dedo temblaba un poco. El rostro de Doremi mostraba asombro y confusión… pero eso no era nada comparado con el rostro de Aiko, quien tenía escrito _pánico_ en toda la cara.

"¿D-donde rayos has estado estos últimos cuatro años?¡Te buscamos por todos lados!" Exclamó Doremi, un poco más confiada.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Zero, levantando una ceja.

"¡No te hagas!¿Porqué te desapareciste ese día?¿Porqué te fuiste sin avisarnos?¿Porqué tus datos desaparecieron del colegio y solo nosotras te recordamos?... ¿Y por qué te ves más adulto?¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Qué?"

"Zero, ¿Conoces a estas niñas?" preguntó X, mirando a su compañero con confusión.

Zero las miró fijamente, tratando de buscar información de estas chicas en la base de datos que tenía… pero no encontró ninguna similitud a alguien que conociera.

"No las conozco." Respondió Zero seriamente.

"¡¿Qué no nos conoces?!" Preguntó Doremi con enfado. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que hicimos cuando estábamos en primaria?¿Que tú fuiste el estudiante de intercambio a mitad del año escolar?¿Que te invitamos a nuestro grupo?¿Que fuimos juntos a la playa?¿Que estabas en el equipo de Kendo de la escuela?¿No recuerdas esos momentos?"

"¿Escuela?¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca he asistido a una escuela antes. No tengo tiempo para eso, y no lo necesito."

"¿Qué dices?¿Entonces olvidaste todo?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando: no las conozco y no he ido a una escuela. No sé qué truco estás intentando conmigo, pero no funcionará."

"¡¿Truco?!"

"Calma, Zero." Empezó X, mirando a su compañero. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada." Comentó el _Humanoid_, dando la espalda a sus compañeros y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. "No me importa lo que digan."

Doremi apretó sus puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a ignorarla, y además ignorar todo lo que pasó con ellas? Iba a darle su merecido… cuando su compañera, Aiko, agachó su torso y rostro rápidamente…

"¡D-discúlpame!"

Las palabras de la joven detuvieron a Zero en el acto, quien permaneció quieto, dándoles la espalda. El grupo miró esto con confusión, no sabiendo que estaba pasando. Aiko, si bien de pie, tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo agachada, su rostro mirando al suelo, y sus manos juntas a la altura de la rodilla. Esa era una posición que uno usaba cuando buscaba el perdón de otro. Doremi miró a su amiga, dándose cuenta de que ella parecía estar llorando.

"Aiko…" comenzó la pelirroja, mirando a su amiga con asombro.

"¡Perdóname por lo que te dije hace cuatro años!" Exclamó Aiko, aún con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio entre cada palabra. "¡Discúlpame por gritarte de esa manera!¡C-cometí un g-grave error al rechazarte!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó X con asombro, abriendo sus ojos enormemente. El resto del grupo hacía lo mismo que él, sumamente confundidos. El _Hunter Celeste_ volteó a ver a su compañero, quien aún les daba la espalda a todos. "¿Zero?"

Alan veía esto con asombro, mucho más que el resto del grupo.

_'Pero qué-?'_ pensó el joven. _'¿Qué está pasando aquí?'_

"¡Perdóname por decirte esas palabras!¡N-no quería decirlas de esa manera!" Expresó Aiko de nuevo, llamando la atención de todos. "Ignoré por completo tus sentimientos, tu pasado, y sólo me concentré en mi propio bienestar. No debí haberte dicho eso, y después de que desapareciste, me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento."

Todos miraron a la chica de cabello azul. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Por como decía las cosas, parecía que ella y Zero se conocían en el pasado… ¿Pero cómo? Ambos venían de mundos distintos, y Doremi comentó cosas que eran muy distintas a la historia de Zero. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba aquí? Zero se volteó a verlas.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó el _Hunter Carmesí_, su mirada igual de seria y fría, quizás un poco más de lo normal.

"¡Lo siento, Zero!" Exclamó Aiko, alzando la mirada y mirando al _Hunter_. "Por favor… ¡Q-quiero ser tu novia!"

_'WHAT?!'_

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa. ¿Acaso escucharon realmente eso?¿Acaso ellos ya se conocían? Todos voltearon a ver a Zero, esperando su respuesta. Nadie sabía que había pasado entre ellos dos… o si de verdad algo pasó entre ellos dos. Había muchas preguntas en el aire, y probablemente lo próximo que diga Zero las respondería.

Zero se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello azul. No movía ni un músculo, ni parecía que estaba respirando. El tiempo pasó, casi parecían que fueron unas horas cuando en realidad fueron unos pocos segundos… y fue entonces, que Zero se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda…

"Niña, creo que te equivocaste de persona…" Comenzó Zero, dando un paso hacia adelante. "Yo soy Zero, _Maverick Hunter_…nunca te he visto antes."

Zero caminó, saliendo del salón, dejando al resto del grupo. La chica de cabello azul apretó sus puños con frustración, sus rodillas sintiéndose débiles y a punto de fallarles. Su compañera se dio cuenta de esto y corrió a su lado, sujetándola antes de que ella cayera. Aiko abrazó a Doremi con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas mojando la playera que usaba, la pelirroja abrazándola con fuerza.

El grupo simplemente estaba anonadado, confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, y cada uno de ellos con una pregunta en mente…

_'… ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?' _

**Fin del Capitulo 46**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Kristal: **¿Alan-kun?

**Alan:** Estoy en shock… no puedo hacer la presentación del próximo capítulo… hazla tu…

**Kristal: **Oh, ok… Hola, soy Kristal. Bueno, durante estos días de entrenamiento, nuestros lazos se juntan más y más. Nos hemos vuelto un equipo verdadero... y algunos se interesan más.

**Ascot:** Este lugar tan tranquilo… desearía que el resto de nuestras vidas fueran así…

**Kristal: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter:_**_Relaciones de Amor y Amistad, pt1._**

**Kristal:** Varios de nosotros nos estamos comunicando mejor…

**Alan:** Jeje... unos más que otros... ¿Pero qué rayos quería decir Aiko con lo que dijo?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Saiyan X dice:<span> _**_Wow... este capítulo si estuvo largo... y varias cosas pasaron aqui._

_Más personajes... aunque estos no fueron robados por Polaris. Sin embargo, se revelan 2 que si lo fueron: Tyson e Ikki._

_Ya conocen a Sonic, así que no debo explicar de él. Klonoa es de una serie de juegos llamado, bueno, Klonoa. fue creado por uno de los que crearon a Sonic y demás personajes, así que por eso se parece. Su historia no es muy dificil, ya que en si solo hay 2 juegos principales._

_Garrod Ran es de la serie de After War Gundam X, una de las pocas series de Gundam que me agrada. Su mundo estaba casi destruido por una guerra pasada que mató al 99 porciento de la humanidad. La tierra está en ruinas y para sobrevivir hay que robar. Garrod era uno de ellos. Se unió a un grupo de creo eran saqueadores o cazadores de tesoros, donde encontró su Gundam. Po razones, hubo otra guerra espacial y él, junto con otros, la detuvo. Es una buena serie, algo corta pero está interesante._

_Anna Kozuki es de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, y creo que la única que me agrada de esa serie, aunque casi ni salga. He de admitir que la unica razón por la que la metí era por su apariencia, y porque quería que alguno de ZeXal apareciera en el fic, aunque ninguno me ha agradado hasta ahora más que ella. No deben conocer mucho de ella, solo que es una duelista que usa trenes... y su Keyblade también. Ya muchos han dicho que parece la hija de Jaden de YU-Gi-Oh! GX! y quizas Aki de 5Ds o Kallen de Code Geass._

_Doremi y Aiko son de la serie de Magical Doremi. Ambas tienen 14 años, mucho despues que de la serie de Anime, donde se separaron para seguir con sus vidas. Más de ellas luego._

_Entonces... un nuevo God Warrior aparte de los 7 de la serie de Anime. Roki pertenece a la película de La Gran Batalla de los Dioses, donde había otros God Warriors que no eran los que la serie de anime. En mi fic, estos tienen habilidades más grandes que la de los 7 Originales. Sin embargo, los 7 pueden ser más fuertes que estos, pero eso depende._

_Tyson es de la serie de Beyblade e Ikki de la de Medabots. Ambos parecen tener 15 y 14 años respectivamente. Son unos de los que Polaris atrapó. ¿Quienes serán los otros?_

_El espíritu que vive dentro de Alan... no diré mucho, pero no es Chaos, el que he dicho que duerme dentro de él. Ya verán quien es._

_...¿Cómo conocen Doremi y Aiko a Zero?¿o más bien, es el mismo Zero? No puedo explicar que relación hay entre ellos por ahora, pero lo diré más en el futuro. Por ahora, solo sepan que algo pasó que hace que Aiko esté "enamorada" de Zero. ¿Que?¿Cuando?¿Como?¿por qué? Esas dudas se resolverán despues._

_Bueno, es todo. En mi cuenta de DA seguiré subiendo las Keyblades de los N-Warriors. _

_Una cosa, no sé si actualice el otro Domingo. Parece que tengo salida el fin de semana, así que no sé si lo actualicé. Les aviso de una vez para que no esperen el Domingo._

_Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos ya sea este Domingo o el otro..._

_Nos vemos =3_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	48. Cap 47: Relaciones de amor y amistad pt1

**_23/SEP/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Un día tranquilo, un portal se abrió sobre _Bosque del Silencio_, dejando salir a dos criaturas y dos humanos. Se trataban de Sonic the Hedgehog y Klonoa of the Wind, dos criaturas de mundos distintos, y Anna Kozuki y Garrod Ran, de _Yu-gi-oh! ZeXal_ y _After War Gundam X _respectivamente. Los cuatro tenían _Keyblades_ y al parecer extrañas habilidades. No venían solos, ya que dos chicas cayeron sobre ellos. Eran Doremi Harulaze y Aiko Senoo, dos chicas que también poseían _Keyblades_. Fue por eso que Zek y Magzer llegaron para atraparlos. Luego de pelear contra ellos un rato, y de que Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa se transformaran en _Super Novans_, Alan, junto con Erza, Tai y Rock, aparecieron en el lugar, forzando a que los dos _God Warriors _se retiraran. Luego de hablar un rato con ellos, el grupo convenció a los cuatro a que fueran con ellos al castillo de _Céfiro_ para contarles mejor la historia.

Alan, Rock y Genki eran los últimos en entrar… cuando tres nuevos enemigos aparecieron a hacerles frente. Se trataba de Roki, un _God Warrior_ especial que era más poderoso que los otros, y lo demostró al pelear al mismo nivel que _Bankai Armor Super Novan Alan_. Durante el combate, una misteriosa voz le habló a Alan, y le proporcionó un nuevo poder, uno que hizo que Roki escapara.

Mientras tanto, los otros dos eran Tyson Granger de la serie de _Beyblade_, e Ikki Tenryou de la serie de _Medabots_,y ambos eran _N-Warriors_. Los dos lucharon contra Genki y Rock al mismo nivel, por lo que los dos enemigos tuvieron que escapar, mientras Alan, luego de que Roki escapara del combate, se reuniera con los dos jóvenes. Confundido, Alan, junto con Kristal, Takato, Yusei y Gulliver quienes vinieron a buscarlo, y Rock y Genki, regresó al castillo, pensando en quien era esa voz.

Pero, en ese lugar, ocurrió algo extraño: Doremi y Aiko conocían a Zero, y Aiko se le declaró, diciendo que ella había cometido un error al rechazarlo. Zero sólo la ignoró, no entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo, dejando a la chica desconsolada.

¿Qué rayos ocurrió ahí?¿Cómo es que Doremi y Aiko conocen a Zero?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 47: Relaciones de amor y amistad, pt1.<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Y eso es lo que pasó…"

Luego de la reunión en el salón del trono, el grupo se separó, cada quien por su lado, tratando de conocer más a los nuevos héroes. Amelia se encariñó demasiado con Klonoa, diciendo que era demasiado lindo… y casi lo asfixiaba cuando lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Mario y Sonic continuaron con su pequeña rivalidad, una que el grupo se estaba acostumbrando. Garrod tuvo que hacerse amigo de alguien, y decidió acompañar a Yusei, algo que al joven _Signer_ no le incomodaba. Gulliver, Takato, Rock y Genki también quisieron hablar con él, en especial Takato, quien le pidió un autógrafo, uno que Garrod con gusto dio, al sentirse famoso.

Pero Alan había decidido mejor retirarse del grupo un tiempo, no porque no les cayera bien, sino porque tenía que informar los últimos acontecimientos a alguien. Se llevó a Giru a su habitación oscura, cerró las puertas y le pidió al robot que se contactara con _Novaterra_ para poder hablar con _Master Raphael_… con quien estaba hablando en ese momento, Giru estando sobre la mesa.

Aiko no quiso decir mucho de lo que pasó con Zero… de hecho, no quería hablar del tema, diciendo que luego buscaría otra oportunidad para disculparse. En poco tiempo, la chica de cabello azul regresó a la normalidad en cuanto a personalidad… pero, cuando Zero estaba cerca, la chica energética cambiaba radicalmente, mirando al _Hunter_, suspirando y sonrojándose profundamente. Zero se daba cuenta de esto, pero no les prestaba atención, algo que hacía enojar a Doremi.

Mientras, Alan le había comentado al hechicero acerca de lo ocurrido; el despertar de Raichu y su transformación, al igual que la de Mimi, Dawn, Tai y Ash como _Super Novans_,la alianza con Atoli, el ataque de Erza y Garv, Doremi, Aiko, Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa, y de los nuevos guerreros.

"Ya veo…" dijo Raphael con interés. "Al parecer, en poco tiempo, ha ocurrido mucho, Alan."

"Ciertamente…" respondió el joven. "…y la verdad, siento que es mucho."

"Para los _N-Warriors_, es normal que pasemos por estas situaciones. Quizás en el futuro, tengan que pasar por más."

"No me lo recuerdes."

"Por cierto… esos cuatro, Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa, ¿Cómo se pudieron transformar en _Super Novans_?"

"Garrod me comentó que Sonic tenía una facilidad para transformarse en _Super Novan_, lo cual es lógico ya que él puede transformarse en _Súper_, aunque con las _Chaos Emeralds_. Garrod dijo que Sonic les comentó que, para transformarse, las esmeraldas intensificaban un sentimiento y que por eso alcanzaba esa forma, así como nosotros nos transformamos por primera vez debido a un fuerte sentimiento. Dijo que con la _Keyblade_ era más fácil transformarse, y que quizás ellos podrían hacer lo mismo. También me dijo que la primera en transformarse fue Anna porque… bueno, se enfadó con Garrod por algo pervertido."

"Entiendo… y fue por eso que lograron transformarse…"

"Si, y eso es bueno. Digo, los del grupo de Yusei, antes de conocerlos, ya sabían _Eavon Summon_, por lo que el grupo de Sonic sabiendo _Super Novan_ no es algo muy extraño."

"Si, es lo que pienso. Ahora, lo de esas dos chicas y Zero es extraño." Comentó Raphael, frotando su barba. "Ellas dicen que conocieron a Zero de niño, pero eso es imposible porque Zero ha sido un _Reploid_ desde siempre."

"Entonces, ¿alguien similar a Zero vive en el mundo de Doremi y Aiko, y se llama Zero también?¿No son muchas coincidencias?"

"El universo es vasto, Alan. Esas coincidencias podrían ocurrir… pero en este caso, algo me dice que no es así. Debe de haber una conexión entre los tres… sólo hay que encontrarla."

"Si, pero por ahora habrá que pensar en eso."

"Bueno… cambiando a otro tema, sabía que Raichu lograría despertar como _N-Warrior_. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo."

"Creí que había dicho que sólo los _Humanos_ podíamos usar _Keyblades_."

"Es más probable que seres _Humanoides_ obtengan _Keyblades_ porque estas fueron hechos para ellos. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que otras criaturas no puedan obtenerlas. Raichu, Sonic y Klonoa son ejemplos. Pero me intriga eso que en su mundo puedan tener tecnología para no sólo ver un _Nova Crystal_, sino para poder trasplantarlo. Tendremos que investigar al _Team Rocket_ de ese mundo."

"Por favor, porque eso me confundió bastante. Imagine que ellos puedan perfeccionar la tecnología y construir clones de Raichu. No sólo podrían dominar el mundo… sino que ninguna chica estará a salvo en _Pokearth_."

"Si, verificaremos eso. Mandaré a un equipo especial que vaya a _Pokearth _para investigar a este _Team Rocket_. Solo espero que no sea algo muy malo."

"También lo espero…"

"Ahora, sobre Erza…"

"Dice que apareció en _Céfiro_ el mismo día que nosotros, pero un par de horas después. Si Polaris la atrapó, y Doremi, Aiko, Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa aparecieron aquí también, aparte de Ikki y Tyson, entonces…"

"…es probable que ella tenga más _N-Warriors_…" terminó Raphael, pensando detenidamente. "Será un problema: podría usar esas _Keyblades_ para abrir el portal a _Rayterra_. Sin embargo, primero debe absorber el corazón de _Céfiro_, porque si entra al _Nintenverse _así, será derrotada a menos que obtenga los poderes del _Pillar_ y de las _Magic Knights_ de _Céfiro_."

"De eso nos encargaremos. Protegeremos este planeta."

"Muy bien… pero dices que estaba otro demonio con ellos, ¿No es así?"

"Si; Garv." Respondió Alan seriamente. "Sé quien es: es un demonio de una serie llamada _Slayers_. De hecho, Amelia es de esa serie, pero ella vive en esta realidad en el mundo de Ash y Dawn. Pero Garv parece reconocerla."

"Es porque, quizás, Amelia sea una reencarnación de otra chica en la galaxia _LON_, y Garv debe de ser de esa galaxia. Como un demonio, puede vivir miles de años."

"¿Galaxia _LON_? Eso es nuevo."

"Era una antigua galaxia, más alejada del _Nintenverse_ que la galaxia _Dream_. Esa galaxia tenía el nombre de su _Guardián_ llamado _Lord of Nightmares_. Alguna vez el _Nintenverse_ y _LON_ fueron aliados, por eso tenemos _Materia_ capaz de usar algunos hechizos que no funcionarían normalmente…"

"…como el _Dragon Slave_ de Amelia…"

"Oh, así que ya usó ese hechizo."

"… me sorprendió cuando lo usó. ¿Y qué pasó con la alianza?"

"Fue una alianza muy corta, que quizás duró menos de un siglo, y ocurrió quizás unos veinte mil años después de la fusión de especies y de que nacieran los _N-Warriors_. _Lord of Nightmares_ desconfió de _Chaos _y_ Balance_, por eso se retiró de la alianza, pero dejó algunos de sus hechizos. Luego, unos cien mil años después, una alianza de galaxias entró en guerra contra _LON_ y, si bien _Lord of Nightmares_ era muy poderoso, no pudo contra la unión de varios _Guardianes_. La galaxia fue destruida, pero se sabe que algunas almas y poderes de esa galaxia viajaron hacia acá… quizás algunos planetas. De _Lord of Nightmares_ no se supo nada, porque no fue absorbido por los otros _Guardianes_. Es probable que esté vagando por el universo… o quizás haya formado otra galaxia."

"¿No podrá haber viajado a otro universo?"

"No, porque la presencia de los demás _Guardianes_ crea el límite de este universo. Otro _Guardián _no puede escapar de este universo o entrar. Sólo los _White Spaces_, que están al borde de este universo, pueden usarse para viajar a otros… y aún así, el agujero en la barrera del universo es muy pequeño para que alguien con el aura de un _Guardián_ pueda pasar."

"Pero… si puede pasar si su aura es más pequeña… como si fuera un mortal."

"Exacto… esa barrera está hecha para que un ser más poderoso a los _Guardianes_ no pueda entrar."

"¿Habrá seres más poderosos que los _Guardianes_?"

"El multiverso es infinito, Alan. Es probable que los haya… aunque es probable que no. Por ejemplo, algunos seres de los comics de tu mundo tienen la fuerza de los _Guardianes_… pero no tienen sus auras infinitas, así que no pueden ganarles."

"¿Aún cuando esos seres de comics puedan destruir galaxias y universos enteros como si fueran nada?"

"Pueden tener la fuerza para destruir universos… pero no tienen un aura infinita, y para los _Guardianes_, eso es suficiente."

"Vaya… eso hace difícil detener a un _Guardián_…"

"El aura lo es todo, Alan, y los mortales pueden elevar sus auras al infinito. Es posible derrotar a un _Guardián_, aún cuando no tengas la fuerza para destruir universos con tus golpes… pero para elevar tu aura al infinito es algo muy complicado. Es por eso que, normalmente, sólo un _Guardián _puede derrotar a otro. Aún si alguien que puede destruir universos entra a este y planea destruirlo, la simple presencia de los _Guardianes_ evitará que pueda hacerlo."

"Entonces sí, digamos, Superboy Prime llega a este universo y trata de destruirlo a puñetazos…"

"…No podrá por la presencia de los _Guardianes_. Debido a los _Guardianes_, las paredes dimensionales de este universo son extremadamente poderosas, mucho más fuertes que las de otros universos. Ese Superboy Prime… él si existió."

"¿En este universo?"

"No, en otro, más alejado de este." Dijo Raphael, antes de hacer aparecer una pantalla a su lado, una de luz que mostraba mucha información. "Ah, sí, Superboy Prime, un _Kriptoniano_ de un universo paralelo, similar pero muy diferente a este. Se dice que podía destruir dimensiones de un golpe si se lo proponía. Una versión de él viajó a este universo."

"¿Una versión de él?"

"Como dije: el multiverso es infinito, Alan. ¿De verdad crees que solo existiría una versión de Superboy Prime?"

"Buen punto…"

"De hecho, en los registros se dicen que cuatro versiones de él viajaron a este universo en cuatro épocas del tiempo, todas las veces tenía la misma fuerza. La primera vez, cien mil años antes de la fusión de especies del _Nintenverse_, se enfrentó a un ejército de guerreros elegidos de una galaxia lejana: Los _Green Lanterns _de la galaxia _Oa_."

"¿Qué?¿Los _Green Lanterns_ existen en **este** universo?"

"Oh si, existen. De hecho siguen existiendo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana a esta, pero a diferencia de ser los guardianes de todo el universo, son solo los protectores de su galaxia. Una vez hicimos una alianza con ellos, pero eso fue hace mucho, antes de ambas galaxias seguir con sus evoluciones. Pero se dice que probablemente exista un _Green Lantern_ en esta galaxia, y un _N-Warrior_ en la galaxia _Oa_."

"Ya veo… creí que los comics no existían en esta dimensión… ¿Qué pasó luego?"

"El campeón de los _Green Lanterns_ le hizo frente, reunió toda la energía de sus compañeros y de su galaxia, y derrotó a Superboy Prime."

"¿Y la segunda?"

"Fue unos diez mil años después de la fusión de especies del _Nintenverse_: en esa ocasión, un _Guardián _le hizo frente… y lo derrotó en segundos."

"¿Un _Guardián_?¿Tan fácil?"

"Superboy Prime tenía una aura poderosa aura, pero él no la usaba, solo usando su fuerza física. Debido a esto, ese _Guardián _pudo derrotarlo fácilmente. Si alguien se basa solo en su fuerza física, alguien con el mismo poder pero en aura o poder mental puede derrotarlo."

"Ya veo… ¿y la tercera?"

"Hace cien millones de años, apareció cerca de la galaxia _North_, hogar de los _Saiyajins_. Se enfrentó al campeón de los _Saiyajins_, Son Goku, en un combate que devastó un cuarto de la galaxia. Luego del combate, no se supo de ellos."

"¿Goku existió hace cien mil años?"

"El héroe Son Goku revive cuando el corazón colectivo de la galaxia siente que es necesaria su resurrección, es por eso que Goku existe en varias épocas."

"Ya veo… ¿Y la última?"

"La última es un misterio… ocurrió hace cinco mil años."

"¿Qué?¿Durante la última guerra galáctica?"

"Si… y apareció aquí, en el _Nintenverse_."

"¡¿De verdad?!"

"Si, pero como dije, es un misterio: hubo reportes de su aparición en un sector de la galaxia, y destruyó planetas a diestra y siniestra. Un grupo de _N-Warriors_, conmigo de líder, fuimos a enfrentarlo… pero cuando estábamos por llegar al lugar, misteriosamente desapareció, y ya no se supo de él."

"Eso es un misterio… ¿Cree que siga en este universo?"

"Es probable, pero no podemos sentir su presencia. Los _Kriptonianos_ no controlan el poder de sus presencias, sus auras, y las dejan activadas, siendo fácilmente detectables. Superboy Prime era igual; su aura siempre estaba encendida, pero él no la usaba. Para que haya desaparecido, y que no haya sentido su aura en cinco mil años, quiere decir que murió, o que se fue de esta dimensión."

"Ya veo… Entonces la única vez que fue derrotado fácilmente, fue cuando se enfrentó a un _Guardián._"

"Exactamente."

"Vaya…"

"Así de poderosos son los _Guardianes_, Alan. Si te enfrentas a uno, nunca lo subestimes."

"De acuerdo… y volviendo a Garv, parece ser que sobrevivió a la lucha que tuvo con el grupo de Lina Inverse, donde estaba Amelia y escapó de la galaxia _LON_."

"Es probable que haya estado viajando por el universo, enfrentándose a seres fuertes. Tengan cuidado con él, que puede ser el ser más poderoso de los _Phantom Knights_."

"Es lo que estaba pensando." Dijo Alan. "Pero creo que, si Kristal, Raichu y yo como _Super Novans_ lo enfrentamos, podríamos vencerlo."

"Es probable…"

"Si… por cierto, ahora cambiando de tema, sabe que son las _Chaos Emeralds_, ¿no?"

"Claro que si, del planeta _Mobius_."

"Es que estoy confundido: ¿Porqué una de ellas eligió a Klonoa y cómo es posible eso?"

"Las _Chaos Emeralds_ son ciertamente del mundo de Sonic, Alan." Dijo Raphael con tranquilidad. "Sin embargo, es posible que una de ellas sintiera que Klonoa era digno de usarla."

"¿Aún cuando son de distintos mundos?" cuestionó el joven con confusión.

"_Mobius_ y _Phantomile_ son mundos que existen en el mismo sistema solar, aunque algo retirados uno de otro. El sistema solar de los dos es un sistema binario, así que los mundos giran alrededor de ambas estrellas, lo cual hace sus orbitas más grandes y alejados unos de otros."

"Ya veo, por eso no se han dado cuenta uno del otro: _Mobius_ es tecnológicamente avanzado, mientras que _Phantomile_ es más un mundo con pocos pueblos. Pero, ¿Qué acaso un objeto de un mundo puede ir a otro?"

"Si están relativamente cercas uno del otro, si. Hay objetos que pueden elegir a seres de otros mundos como sus usuarios. Por ejemplo, es posible que un _Digidestined _sea un humano que venga de un mundo que no posee un _Digital World_. De hecho, creo que eso ya ha sucedido."

"Interesante…"

"Ahora, de estos otros _God Warriors_…"

"Si, estos guerreros de _Bluegard_." Expresó el joven. "¿Quiénes son?"

"Normalmente, existen los siete _God Warriors_ principales que protegen la galaxia _Asgard_. Pero, existen otros cinco _God Warriors_ que también protegen esa galaxia, y esos son los _God Warriors _de_ Bluegard_. Se podría decir que son las fuerzas especiales de _Odin_, soldados más fuertes que los guerreros de _Midgard_, el planeta principal de los _God Warriors_."

"¿Fuerzas especiales?¿Más fuertes que los _God Warriors_ normales?"

"Bueno, en realidad se dice que los guerreros de _Midgard_ son igual de fuertes que los de _Bluegard_… pero necesitan hacer algo al respecto."

"¿Cómo una transformación?"

"Es probable…"

"Ya veo… habrá que estar al pendiente de eso."

"¿Y qué piensas hacer con esos chicos, Ikki y Tyson?" preguntó Raphael con intriga.

"¿Qué más? Liberarlos, como Tai lo hizo con Erza o Kite con Atoli. No creí que el aura digital de Tai pudiera destruir el _AIDA_ también. Eso es bastante bueno. Le pediré a Tai que luche contra ellos la próxima vez y que use sus poderes para liberarlos, porque el _Data Drain_ es más peligroso, aunque más efectivo."

"Ciertamente. Debes hacer lo posible para liberarlos, para que Polaris no tenga oportunidad de usar sus _Keyblades_ para abrir el corazón de _Céfiro_, como Erza intentó."

"Lo sé, y lo tendré en mente." Dijo Alan, antes de recordar algo más. "Por cierto, se me está haciendo algo raro."

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó Raphael con curiosidad.

"El grupo, las historias, todo."

"No te entiendo…"

"Yusei tiene su grupo de compañeros, que son _N-Warriors_, nosotros estamos juntos y la mayoría también somos _N-Warriors_, y ahora vienen Doremi, Aiko, Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa. Parece ser que varios guerreros están apareciendo juntos, pero no entiendo porqué."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_Master Raphael_ cerró sus ojos, comenzando a pensar en alguna posibilidad, algo que decirle a Alan acerca de su duda. Entonces, la obtuvo, y abrió sus ojos para ver a su discípulo.

"Es la voluntad de los mundos…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Varios eventos así ocurrieron en mi época: cuando un guerrero despierta como _N-Warrior_, a veces era transportado a otro mundo donde otro _N-Warrior_ estaba, para que ambos tengan mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir. Funciona como un clúster de estrellas: la gravedad de unas estrellas unidas hace que otras estrellas cercanas comiencen a unirse, formando un grupo. Cuando otro grupo se acerca, ambos grupos se unen y forman uno más grande, y así con otro. Es la naturaleza de los _N-Warriors_, Alan: juntarse debido a sus propios poderes, y los mismos mundos se encargan de juntarlos, abriendo portales para que se reúnan… de hecho, a ti también te pasó."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Alan con confusión… antes de abrir sus ojos al entenderlo. "¡Espera! Entonces, quieres decir que _Maha Vailo_ ¿no me invocó a _Shadow Realm_?"

"No. Alan, tu mundo te eligió para llegar a esta galaxia. Sin embargo, las puertas a tu mundo han estado tanto tiempo cerradas, que no había energía suficiente en tu planeta para llegar. _Maha Vailo_ tuvo que ir a tu mundo para que, con su presencia, abriera las puertas a tu mundo cuando él viajara a allá, y permitirte viajar a esta galaxia."

"Entonces, yo…"

"Fuiste elegido como _N-Warrior_ desde antes de llegar aquí. No me di cuenta por lo débil de tu _Nova Crystal_, pero una vez que despertaste como _N-Warrior_, todo se aclaró."

"Así que… mi propio planeta me mandó a _Shadow Realm_… y así conocí a Kristal."

"Exactamente. Como dije, esa es la voluntad de los mundos, y la naturaleza de los _N-Warriors_. Esto es porque, verás, Alan…" dijo Raphael seriamente, diciendo algo que quedaría marcado en Alan para siempre. "…un _N-Warrior_ **nunca** está solo…"

"Un _N-Warrior_… nunca está solo…" dijo el joven, mirando su mano derecha, donde a veces aparecía el símbolo de su _Heart Link_. "Entiendo…"

"Alan, recuerda eso." Dijo Raphael, mostrando su mano derecha… donde su _Heart Link _estaba activado. "Aún cuando yo esté lejos, y no los ayude proactivamente, siempre los ayudaré, de alguna forma o de otra. El enlace que une a los _N-Warriors_ es difícil de romper, y mientras más fuerte creas en tus compañeros, más fuerte se harán los lazos."

"Entiendo… ¡Gracias, _Master Raphael_!¡Le aseguro que no nos dejaremos vencer!"

"Sé que no lo harán. Cuídense, y regresen pronto al _Nintenverse_…"

Con esto, la comunicación se cortó, y el holograma desapareció, regresando la habitación a la oscuridad… aunque pronto las luces mágicas se encendieron, iluminando la habitación. Giru comenzó a hacer sonidos, regresando a la normalidad.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Giru, Giru, comunicación terminada, Giru…"

"Gracias, Giru…" expresó Alan, colocando una mano sobre el robot. "… realmente eres de gran ayuda."

"Giru, Giru, de gran ayuda. Giru ser de gran ayuda, Giru."

"Claro… ahora vamos, regresemos con los demás."

"De acuerdo, Giru…" dijo el robot, dando unos pasos al frente… antes de detenerse. "Giru, maestro Alan."

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el joven, confundido por el robot.

"Giru… Giru también ser parte de _N-Warriors_, ¿Verdad? Giru tampoco estar solo, ¿verdad?"

Alan miró al robot con confusión… mucha confusión. Esto causó que el robot bajara la mirada, creyendo que había hecho una pregunta ridícula. Pero el joven sonrió, caminando hacia donde estaba el robot.

"Giru…" Dijo Alan, hincándose para estar al nivel del robot, que estaba sobre la mesa. "Puede que no seas un _N-Warrior_, y que seas una máquina… pero tú siempre serás parte de nuestro grupo…" expresó el joven, colocando su brazo derecho para que Giru pueda ver el dorso de su mano. "… y, aunque no lo parezca, siempre habrá un lazo especial entre nosotros dos y el resto del equipo. Un _Heart Link_ nos une. Nunca lo olvides."

"¡Giru, Giru!¡No lo olvidaré, Giru!" expresó el robot, sacando el pecho con orgullo. "Giru ser parte importante del equipo. Giru no estar solo, Giru. Giru ayudar en todo, Giru."

"Exacto… ahora vamos, que el resto nos espera."

"¡De acuerdo, Giru!"

Así, los dos comenzaron a caminar, Giru saltando a la cabeza de Alan, quien sólo sonrió. Alan pensó en lo que había dicho: no sabía si era posible que haya un _Heart Link _ entre un _humano_ y un _robot_… pero por el momento, el creía que sí.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _158-Cephiro's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¡Wow!¡Esto es genial!" exclamó Genki con emoción… al ver una enorme criatura.

En uno de los grandes jardines internos del castillo de _Céfiro_, el hechicero Ascot se encontraba jugando con sus amigos, aquellas criaturas mágicas, algunas con forma de monstruos que podrían aterrorizar a alguien, que habitaban el planeta. En un inicio, estaba solo, antes de que Genki Sakura y Gulliver Toscanni entraran al jardín. Los dos jóvenes vieron a Ascot en el lugar y decidieron hablar con él para conocerlo mejor… claro, eso fue antes de que Genki notara a las criaturas que estaban ahí y se maravillara con ellos.

"¡Genial!" exclamó el chico de gorra gris, mirando a una criatura que parecía un Grifo. "¡Se ve que puede volar muy rápido!"

"Parece que te agradan mucho las criaturas." Comentó Ascot, al ver al joven muy emocionado.

"¡Claro!¡Siempre me han gustado las criaturas de otros mundos! Tuve una aventura en un mundo lleno de monstruos que son muy amables y fuertes, y que piensan y hablan como los _humanos_. Desde entonces, me he preguntado cómo se verían criaturas en otros mundos… ¡Y es genial!"

"Y se emociona bastante." Dijo Gulliver, recostado en la rama de un árbol. "Se puso muy feliz al ver los _Pokemons_ de Ash."

"Si, son criaturas muy interesantes."

"¡Son geniales!" exclamó Genki… quien ahora estaba en el lomo del Grifo. "¡Son lo más parecido a los monstruos del mundo al que viajé! Y, por lo que Ash me comentó, hay torneos mejores que los que hay en el mundo de Holly. ¡Son geniales!"

"¿Holly?" preguntó Gulliver con interés. "Mencionas mucho ese nombre. ¿Quién es ella?"

"Es una chica del mundo de monstruos." Respondió el chico, aún algo emocionado. "Ella viajó conmigo cuando salvamos su mundo."

"… ¿Y es bonita?"

"Si… si, lo es." Respondió Genki, mirando al suelo algo apenado.

"¿Te gusta?" inquirió el joven de cabello rojo, bajándose del árbol.

"uh… si, un poco…"

"Ja, bueno, eres sincero." Dijo Gulliver, antes de mirar al otro joven. "Entonces… ¿Qué haces con ellos?"

"Bueno, son mis amigos." Respondió Ascot. "Los cuido en el castillo ya que en otra parte no puedo… por tanta oscuridad."

"Amigos, ¿eh? Me parece bien que los trates así. Supongo que ellos también sienten como nosotros."

"¡Claro! En mis momentos difíciles, ellos siempre han estado conmigo… aunque yo a veces los trataba mal…" dijo el joven hechicero con tristeza.

"Descuida…" expresó Gulliver, dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda. "… sea lo que sea, eso quedó en el pasado. Por ahora, cuídalos bien."

"Si, eso haré." Respondió el hechicero, casi cayéndose al suelo por el golpe.

"¡Yo te ayudaré!" Exclamó Genki, saltando del Grifo y comenzando a acariciarlo del mentón, algo que al parecer le gustaba a la criatura. "Me encantaría saber más de ellos."

"Yo también ayudaré." Expresó Gulliver. "También ayudaba en cosas como esta en mi mundo. Quizás sea de ayuda."

"Gracias a ambos." Respondió Ascot con alegría. "Vamos, les mostraré lo que hay que hacer."

Así, los dos _N-Warriors_ siguieron al hechicero a otra parte del enorme jardín, esperando a ver que podían hacer.

Ese era el comienzo de otra nueva amistad…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _117-Dawn-Hikari's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon_)

En la cocina estaban cinco chicas, con Amelia, Mimi y Dawn habiendo decidido cocinar un poco, puesto que, en ese momento, los cocineros del castillo no estaban en el lugar, con las otras dos chicas decidiendo quedarse a ver… puesto que ellas no sabían cocinar. Decidieron preparar algo más complicado: un gran tazón de arroz para comer, así como un poco de papas… y un pedazo de carne, que en ese momento estaba siendo cocinado, el jugo de la carne haciendo un sonido muy peculiar de la carne, haciéndolo parecer más jugoso.

… y era por eso que una pelirroja en especial estaba en una mesa cercana, admirando ese trozo de carne, con su cabeza en la mesa, y la saliva saliendo por la boca.

"Ahhh… filete…" Expresó Doremi, quien aún seguía mirando la carne.

"¿Tienes mucha hambre?" preguntó Elie, la chica con el poder de _Etherion_, sentándose a lado de la pelirroja.

"No es eso… es que hace mucho que no como un filete tan grande." Expresó Doremi, aún mirando la estufa. "Es mi comida favorita, y hace tiempo que no comía uno."

"Ya veo. Entonces el tuyo estará listo primero."

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias!"

Pocos minutos después, las cinco chicas estaban en la mesa, con sus platos llenos de comida… o al menos la que ellas podían comer.

"¡Gracias por la comida!" Exclamaron las cinco, antes de ponerse a comer lentamente… menos Doremi, quien empezó a devorar la carne rápidamente.

"Vaya, lo disfrutas mucho." Comentó Amelia con asombro.

"¡Es que hace mucho que no comía uno así!" Respondió Doremi, con la boca llena de comida, tomando algo de agua para tragársela. "Ah… delicioso."

"Quizás tengamos que hacerte otro más…"

"¿De verdad?¡Se los agradecería!" Expresó la pelirroja, con ojos grandes y llorosos.

"Claro…"

"Por cierto, Doremi…" empezó Dawn. "¿Podrías decirnos que pasó entre Aiko y Zero?"

Doremi se detuvo de inmediato, el trozo de carne que tenía en su tenedor quedó frente a su boca. La pelirroja miró a la de cabello azul con confusión al inicio, antes de bajar los utensilios y mirar hacia abajo con cierta tristeza.

"Eso… no puedo decirlo." Respondió Doremi tristemente.

"¿Porqué?" preguntó Amelia.

"Es… eso es algo personal de Aiko. Sólo ella puede contarlo, a menos que ella me deje. Si quieren saberlo, tendrás que hablar con ella."

"Ya veo… pero, ¿hay algo que nos puedas decir?"

"¿Algo?"

"Ya sabes, algo que nos puedas decir."

"Bueno…" empezó al pelirroja, mirando a las chicas. "Bueno, conocimos a Zero hace cuatro años, y todos teníamos la misma edad y…"

"¿La misma edad?" preguntó Mimi. "Pero Zero es…"

"Lo siento, no puedo decir mucho."

"Está bien, entendemos." Comentó Elie. "Cuenta lo que puedas, no diremos nada ni interrumpiremos."

"No diré mucho… sólo que lo conocimos y nos hicimos amigas de él. Pero al parecer, Aiko se enfadó con él por algo que desconozco… y luego ella se arrepintió al darse cuenta de algo más, pero cuando quiso disculparse, él ya se había ido de la ciudad."

"Eso suena muy triste…" Dijo Dawn, bajando la mirada. "¿Crees que nos quiera decir el resto? … ¡no lo digo por ser chismosa!... lo hago porque quiero ver si puedo ayudar."

"No sé si ella quiera decirlo, pero espero que sea pronto. Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de lo que pasó entre ellos: ella nunca nos quiso decir."

"Que mal."

"No se preocupen, sé que ella podrá decirlo pronto."

"Entiendo… disculpa por preguntar."

"No hay de que…"

Las chicas continuaron comiendo luego de esto… pero al parecer, Doremi tenía algo más en mente… algo que confundiría a las chicas…

"Oigan chicas… les quiero pedir un favor." Empezó Doremi, mirando a las cuatro chicas, quienes dejaron de comer.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Mimi.

"Podrían… ¡¿Podrían entrenarme para hacer magia?!"

Las cuatro chicas se miraron con confusión por las palabras de la pelirroja.

"¿Magia? Creí que ya podías usar magia… con eso de que vi tu serie y todo." Comentó Dawn. "Aunque no vi el final…"

"Bueno…" empezó Doremi. "Lo que pasa es que perdimos todos nuestros poderes de brujas cuando teníamos once años. Desde entonces, no he usado magia, y supongo que Aiko tampoco. Es por eso que les pido que me enseñen a usar su magia, porque también quiero ayudarles."

"Pero yo no sé magia." Comentó Mimi. "Yo ataco físicamente."

"Yo uso poderes de _Palkia_, así que no podría ayudarte." Dijo Dawn.

"Y no puedes usar la magia que uso yo." Expresó Elie. "_Etherion_ no es algo que puedas aprender…"

"¡Yo podría ayudarte!" Exclamó Amelia con determinación. "¡Yo soy hechicera y fui entrenada por _Master Raphael_ y el señor Alan para usar mis poderes!¡Yo te enseñaré!"

"¡¿De verdad?!¡Genial!" Exclamó Doremi con emoción.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Dawn. "_Master Raphael_ nos dijo que no es recomendable que un _Keyblade Wielder_ entrene a otro, porque no tiene tanta experiencia."

"¿Eh?¿No puedo?" preguntó Amelia.

"No puedes." Respondió Mimi. "_Master Raphael_ dijo que, si eso pasa, hay grandes posibilidades de que a quien entrenas comience a caer en la oscuridad."

"¡¿Eh?!¿De verdad? No lo sabía…"

"Si quieres entrenar a Doremi, será mejor que busques a Kristal o a Alan para que te ayude, ya que ellos, si bien siguen siendo _Keyblade Wielders_, tienen más experiencia."

"Ya veo… ¡Muy bien!¡Le pediré a uno de ellos que sea nuestro tutor mientras le enseño a Doremi a usar magia!"

"¿No será mejor que ellos la entrenen?" preguntó Elie, levantando una ceja.

"Bueno si, pero…"

"Mejor dejémoslo a los que saben. No vaya a ser que cometas un error."

"De acuerdo…" dijo Amelia con desgano. "Pero al menos le puedo dar concejos."

"Eso si…"

"Disculpen las molestias. No quería causar problemas…" comentó Doremi, riendo nerviosamente.

"Descuida, es normal." Dijo Mimi. "Bueno, terminemos de comer para ir a preguntarles a Kristal o a Alan si te pueden entrenar."

"¡De acuerdo!"

"Yo iré a buscar al joven Takato." Comentó Amelia, llamando la atención de todas.

"¿Y eso para qué?" preguntó Elie, con una sonrisa algo pícara.

"¡Para practicar nuestros lemas justicieros!" Exclamó ella. "¡Como él es un caballero de la justicia, debemos tener frases!"

"Cuanto a que no lo convences." Comentó Dawn, sonriendo con malicia.

"¡Ya verás que si!¡El deseo de justicia dentro de nosotros es tan fuerte que se acumula en nuestro pecho y grita por salir y ser libre!"

_'Pues parece que tu deseo de justicia aún no sale.'_ Pensó Dawn con algo de celos, mirando a los pechos de su amiga. _'Ojalá y cuando ese sentimiento de justicia salga, se le hagan más chicos…'_

"Como sea…" continuó Amelia. "Comamos para que vayamos a hacer lo nuestro."

"¡De acuerdo!"

Y así, las chicas continuaron con su almuerzo.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cuarto de Lucy Shidou, 1:12 A.M.-<span>_

La joven de cabello rojo se había despertado lentamente, volteando a ver al reloj de pulsera que en ese momento estaba sobre una mesita a lado de su cama. La joven suspiró, hace solo una hora que se había ido a dormir luego de terminar de cenar con sus amigas en el comedor y ella no era de las personas que se despertaran a mitad de la noche.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _172-Hikaru's Emotions- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

La joven se sentó sobre su cama, pensando en lo que había pasado, la razón por la que se había despertado tan tarde.

"Otro sueño…" dijo Lucy en voz baja. "Tuve otro sueño de esos…"

Si, la razón por la que Lucy se había despertado, fue porque había tenido otro sueño extraño, en el que se mostraba a ella misma pero a la vez no lo era… la que nosotros llamamos _Dream Lucy…_

"Hikaru… ¿Por qué ese nombre se me hace tan familiar?"

Era cierto. Ahora que recordaba su sueño, por alguna razón, ella sentía que el nombre _Hikaru_ le quedaba bien a la Lucy de su sueño. No sabía porque, pero a ella le parecía que era lo correcto.

En lo que soñó, Lucy vio a esta chica, Hikaru como ahora ella le quería llamar, hablando muy amenamente con el X de sus sueños, _Dream X_, mientras los dos caminaban por lo que parecía ser un jardín muy amplio. Ambos jóvenes caminaban por un camino de metal en medio de todo el jardín, disfrutando la naturaleza del lugar. Sin embargo, si veían hacia arriba, se darían cuenta de que en realidad estaban dentro de una especie de domo de cristal, como si fuera un invernadero.

El joven le dijo algo a la chica en el oído y ella rápidamente corrió hacia una de las paredes cercanas. En esa pared de metal, habían unas ventanas cuadradas, a las cuales ella no dudo ni un segundo para mirar lo que había. Al mirar a través de las ventanas, el rostro de la chica se ilumino de sorpresa y alegría, el joven colocándose a su lado.

El océano estaba debajo de ellos, con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, dando una hermosa vista. La imagen se alejaba de los jóvenes mirando a través de la ventana, dando una mayor imagen de donde estaban… una ciudad flotante. Era una gigantesca nave, de unos diez kilómetros de ancho por uno de alto, formando una especie de círculo. Sobre esta estructura circular, que era una plataforma, había varios edificios de cientos de metros de alto, todos encapsulados en un domo de cristal. Del círculo, cuatro enormes tubos salían a otras cuatro secciones con forma de domo más pequeñas que estaban alrededor del cilindro, secciones que guardaban otros ambientes; una zona de montañas pequeñas, un gran lago, el enorme jardín y más construcciones. Otras estructuras largas de forma rectangular salían del círculo, siendo estas pistas de aterrizaje para otras naves que quisieran entrar. Otro cilindro más largo pero mucho más angosto sale de debajo del círculo, uno que forma lo que son los motores de la enorme nave.

Luego de esto, todo se volvió blanco y fue cuando Lucy despertó. Ahora, la joven se encontraba pensando en ese sueño extraño y su significado.

"Creo que si es mi vida pasada…" dijo Lucy para sí misma. "Pero no tiene sentido… si es mi vida pasada ¿Por qué X está ahí si se supone que él era un robot? No lo entiendo…"

Ella se quedó pensando durante un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado media hora desde que se despertó. Sabiendo que no podría resolver nada por si sola con lo poco que ella tenía, decidió volverse a dormir, recostándose en su cama. Pero entonces, unas palabras que Luz había dicho antes vinieron a su mente.

_"Lucy… no solo quiero vencerte… ¡Quiero que lo recuerdes!"_

_"Lo has visto, ¿No? Extraños sueños en los que te ves a ti misma como algo que no eres… eso es lo que quiero que recuerdes…"_

_"Y espero… que puedas despertar… nos vemos… Hikaru…"_

"Luz… ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú que yo no?" dijo Lucy, antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cuarto de Marina, 1:03 A.M.-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Marina no podía dormirse, lo había intentado ya desde hace una hora, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía mucho en mente y eso no la dejaba dormir. Ahora, podemos ver a la joven de largo cabello azul, usando solo su pijama, caminando desesperada por toda la habitación.

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!" Gritó de frustración. "¿Por qué todo se ha complicado?¡Maldito Ascot!¡Mira lo que me haces sentir!"

Luego de que reconociera los sentimientos que el joven Ascot sentía por ella, la mente de Marina estaba hecha un caos, uno que continuaba creciendo cada día, hasta llegar a este punto, en el que no la dejaba dormir.

"Y aun así… no puedo odiarte…" dijo ya más tranquila la joven, sentándose en su cama.

Aún no sabía qué era lo que ella sentía por el joven hechicero, pero sabía que era algo más que amistad. Antes, durante su aventura cuando la malvada Devonair amenazaba a _Céfiro_, Marina veía a Ascot como un hermano. En ese entonces, ella estaba segura de que sentía algo por Clef, el hechicero más poderoso de _Céfiro_. Pero, luego de que salvaran _Céfiro_ y de que regresaran a su mundo, ese sentimiento comenzó a desvanecerse y sabía que el verdadero amor no se desvanecería tan fácil, no importando la distancia.

Pero, con Ascot era diferente. Ahora que ella sabía lo que él sentía por ella, no paraba de sentirse nerviosa con solo estar cerca de él… o siquiera pensar en él. ¿Era Amor?¿Amistad?¿Hermandad? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que había algo especial entre ellos dos. Debía resolver sus sentimientos y lo debía hacer rápido. No quería hacer esperar más a Ascot, quien ya había esperado mucho tiempo, no importando si era una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

Marina se dio cuenta de que, desde que regresó de _Novaterra_, ella no ha hablado con Ascot ni una sola vez, a pesar de solo haber regresado hace casi dos días. Estaba segura de que él lo debía estar tomando mal, sintiendo que ella no quería hablarle más.

"Perdóname, Ascot, por todo lo que te hecho pasar… no sabía lo que sentías… perdón…"

En momentos así, desearía tener una relación como la de Anaís.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cuarto de Anaís, 1:12 A.M.-<span>_

Al mismo tiempo en que Lucy se despertaba, Anaís estaba por dormirse. Había estado pensando toda la hora lo que le ha ocurrido hasta este momento; el regreso a _Céfiro_, los _Phantom Knights_, la muerte de Latis, la llegada de los _N-Warriors_, Kite y Blackrose. Pero había alguien en especial que inundaba sus pensamientos; el Príncipe de _Céfiro_, Paris. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios con solo recordar su nombre.

"Mi amado Paris… ya no puedo esperar… y te lo he hecho saber…"

Si, oficialmente ella y Paris ya eran pareja. Luego de dejar a Lucy a solas con X en el comedor, Anaís fue a buscar al joven espadachín y decirle lo que sentía, la razón por la cual había horneado ese chocolate que llevaba en ese momento. Pronto, la joven de anteojos encontró al príncipe, recargado en una ventana, viendo al desolado exterior. Luego de conversar un rato, se sentía incapaz de decirle lo que ella sentía, pero las palabras de Alan cuando caminaban a su casa en _Rayterra_ llegaron a su mente. Con determinación, ella decidió hacerle saber lo que sentía. Anaís recordaba lo que paso.

_"P-paris… d-debo decirte algo…"_

_"¿Qué sucede Anaís?"_

_"B-bueno…" dijo Anaís muy nerviosa, antes de darle el paquete que tenía entre manos "Toma, es para ti…"_

_"¿Uh?¿Qué es?" preguntaba Paris, abriendo el extraño paquete "¿Qué es esto?"_

_"E-es chocolate… es un d-dulce de mi m-mundo…"_

_"Oh…" El joven espadachín tomo un trozo del chocolate duro y se lo llevo a la boca, saboreándolo "¡Wow!¡Que sabor!"_

_"¿Te agrada?"_

_"¡Claro!¡Nunca antes había probado algo así!"_

_"B-bueno… t-también tengo q-que decirte a-algo…"_

_"¿Qué es?"_

_"Ah… ya sabes… m-me g-gustas mucho…"_

_"Anaís…"_

_"Sé que ya sabemos lo que sentimos el uno al otro… p-pero siento que, si s-seguimos así, no nos llevara a nada… n-no podemos perder tiempo… q-quiero estar a tu lado el tiempo que nos quede, no me importa si son solo minutos o una eternidad… quiero, quiero mostrarte lo que siento… te amo…"_

_"…" el joven Cefirian miraba con asombro a la joven que estaba frente a él. Pronto, el cerro los ojos, sonriendo, antes de dejar el paquete con colócate en el suelo con delicadeza, apoyándolo en la pared, antes de ver a Anaís de nuevo… y abrazarla con fuerza._

_"¡P-paris!" Exclamaba la joven, su rostro volviéndose totalmente rojo._

_"No sabes lo mucho que esperaba que dijeras esas palabras, Anaís… yo también te amo… yo también quiero pasar a tu lado el resto de nuestras vidas…"_

_"Prometo… prometo que luchare para hacer que ese tiempo sea lo más largo posible…"_

_"Yo también Anaís… yo también…" dijo el joven, tomando a la chica del mentón "Pero ahora… recuperemos el tiempo perdido…"_

_"Pa-" Ella no termino, ya que los labios del espadachín se posaron sobre los suyos. Rápidamente, ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento._

Anaís se sonrojó al recordar ese momento… su primer beso… y con el hombre que amaba. No podía esperar a que fuera de día nuevamente y lo volviera a ver, razón por la que se fue a la cama a dormir.

Afuera de su habitación, una mano estaba por tocar la puerta… pero se detuvo. Era ya la tercera vez que se detenía, no decidiéndose en si tocar o irse. El joven cabello verde, Paris, estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Anaís desde hace ya media hora, queriendo verla por última vez antes de irse a dormir. Pronto, el joven hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_'¿Qué estoy pensando? Ella ya debe de estar dormida…será mejor esperarme a mañana y verla…'_

Y con esto, el joven se alejó de la puerta, no sabiendo que, en ese momento, Anaís apenas se había ido a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo de _Céfiro_, Tai Kamiya daba un paseo. No tenía mucho que hacer ya que decidió tomarse un descanso luego de practicar toda la mañana, por lo que quería mantener su mente alejada del entrenamiento y el combate por un tiempo, decidido a buscar un lugar para poder relajarse. Sin embargo, no encontraba un lugar para descansar. Se preguntarán por qué Tai no iba a alguno de los jardines que hay en el castillo… la razón era simple…

… Tai estaba perdido.

"Rayos." Dijo el joven, con sus manos en las bolsas de su chamarra. "Debí haber aceptado la oferta de Marina para ir a buscar a Ascot… aunque me pareció que era mejor que ella estuviera a solas con él. Al menos así no estaría perdido."

Tai estaba buscando uno de los jardines internos del castillo, pero por alguna razón terminó en una zona que no reconocía, y que parecía no haber visitado antes. El castillo era enorme, casi con el mismo espacio interior que la _Nova Sky Tower_ de _Novaterra_, por lo que uno podría perderse fácilmente en ese lugar. Su habilidad para sentir auras no servía de nada, ya que podía sentir la presencia de los demás unos pisos arriba, pero no sabía cómo llegar ahí. Así que, estaba perdido.

Tai soltó un suspiro, criticándose a sí mismo por la falta de atención a sus alrededores, lo que lo llevó a esta situación. Al menos eso le dejaba algo de tiempo para pensar en su situación actual, de cómo su vida dio varios giros extraños hasta llegar a lo que era ahora: primero siendo un chico normal, luego viajando al _Digital World_ y salvar ambos mundos, ser el líder de un grupo de chicos como él, para luego ser un guerrero poderoso capaz de destruir ciudades con un golpe.

Si le hubieran dicho eso cuando era niño, antes de volverse un _Digidestined_… quizás si le creería… después de todo, en ese entonces era un chico de diez años, ¿Y que era más genial para un niño que decirle que en un futuro se convertiría en un guerrero galáctico?

Tai rió un poco con esto, pero al recordarse a los diez años, recordó también todo lo demás: su familia, amigos… y a su mejor amiga. Volvió a suspirar en el momento en el que Sora, su mejor amiga de la infancia y la chica a la quien más quería, apareció de nuevo en su mente. Hace casi un año desde que ella decidió cortar todo lazo que había con él, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso ya no le afectaba. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aún sentía dolor al recordar a la chica que le gustaba… y las palabras hirientes que ella había mencionado.

"Pero… no puedo vivir en el pasado…" Mencionó en voz baja, mirando hacia afuera por una de las ventanas del pasillo, viendo el clima tormentoso que había afuera.

Sabía que tenía que dejar eso atrás, que tenía que seguir adelante y olvidar lo que había pasado… pero no podía… no quería. No podía simplemente olvidar por todo lo que pasó en su mundo; sería como dejar de ser él mismo. Sin embargo, había algo que poco a poco estaba cambiando, y no eran sus sentimientos hacia Sora…

…sino lo que sentía respecto a todo.

Tai nunca dejará de quererla, es por eso que sólo puede desearle bienestar, que su vida sea tranquila y que logre lo que se promete… y, si él no puede estar a su lado, al menos puede desearle lo mejor: que ella decidiera pasar el resto de su vida con otro que no sea él no significa que no le deseara lo mejor.

El amor que sentía por ella era más grande que el dolor por el que le había hecho pasar…

"Pero… ¿Qué hay de mi?"

Sintiendo que, por ahora, sus sentimientos del pasado se habían resuelto, ¿Qué hay del futuro? Tai pensaba si algún día encontraría la felicidad, esa felicidad que, aparentemente, Sora tenía. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?¿Cuándo llegaría?¿Cómo llegaría? Y, por sobre todo… ¿Quién sería?

De pronto, escuchó algo extraño. Frente a él, estaba una pared, con unas escaleras que daban a un piso superior, y de él podía escuchar algo extraño. Tai se acercó más, llegando a la base de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba para ver que era, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía verlo. Pero ese sonido seguía presente, cada vez haciéndose más y más fuerte… y fue entonces que comenzó a reconocer ese sonido.

"¿Es eso agua?" Se preguntó.

Lo que se escuchaba era parecido a agua moviéndose, como un torrente, a gran velocidad. ¿Pero agua?¿En el castillo? La sola idea de un río corriendo por el castillo era ridícula… y aún así, se escuchaba más y más cerca… demasiado cerca.

Entonces, desde el piso superior, un torrente de agua parecido al de un río furioso emergió desde las escaleras, descendiendo al piso donde estaba Tai. El joven, al ver el torrente bajar de las escaleras, sólo pudo abrir los ojos y gritar antes de que esta enorme cantidad de agua se lo tragara por completo, arrastrándolo varios metros.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

El torrente de agua, luego de un par de segundos, se tranquilizó, comenzando a bajar de nivel hasta que al final sólo el piso mojado era lo que quedaba, el resto del agua habiéndose extendido por todo el nivel. El pasillo estaba lleno de varios objetos, como mesas, sillas, repisas y cajones, todos siendo arrastrados por el torrente de agua… y uno estaba sobre Tai.

"Rayos…" expresó el joven con algo de frustración. "Lo que me faltaba, ser arrastrado por un río que sale de la nada." Dijo, preparándose para quitar el objeto sobre él. "¿Qué eso no puede ser peor?"

Tai llevó su mano derecha a su estómago para ver si no estaba lastimado y si podía mover el objeto sobre él, además de colocar su mano izquierda a lado de su cara y así poder empujar dicho objeto… pero, en lugar de algo duro y pesado, sus manos se posaron en algo… blandito.

Sus manos estaban en un lugar suave, aunque el nivel de suavidad era distinto en ambas, siendo la de la mano izquierda, la que iba a empujar hacia arriba, la que más sensación tenía. Cuando Tai decidió mover su cabeza para poder ver qué era lo que estaba sobre él, una sensación de suavidad se posó en su cara, lo cual lo confundió más. Como cualquier curioso, el joven comenzó a palpar ambas cosas, intentando averiguar que era lo que estaba sobre él.

"¿Qué?¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó el joven para sí mismo, aún moviendo sus manos… hasta que recordó esta sensación. "Esto parece…"

"Eh… ¿D-disculpa?"

La sangre de Tai se heló por un momento, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba sobre él… era una chica… y no cualquier chica, sino una chica rubia y voluptuosa que él conocía bien…

Lucy Heartfilia…

…y en ese momento, Tai estaba con su rostro presionando contra el pecho izquierdo de ella, su mano izquierda en el derecho, y su mano derecha en su trasero.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _185-Lucy's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

_'Woa…De-ja-vu…'_ pensó Tai, retirando ambas manos de las 'partes' de la chica. "Ah… lo siento, no sabía que eras tú…"

"Ah… d-descuida…" Respondió Lucy, retirándose un poco de él para que sus pechos no estén en contacto con el joven. "N-no fue tu intención…"

Tai soltó una risa nerviosa. Desde que se convirtió en _N-Warrior_, estos 'accidentes' pasan con mayor frecuencia. Claro, no es que pasen todos los días, pero si una vez cada una o dos semanas, y para él eso era demasiado. Aunque ahora, le tocó con una chica muy linda… y dotada. Tai no pudo evitar mirar el pecho de la chica, mientras ella miraba a otro lado con algo de vergüenza, y fue cuando él tuvo que reconocer algo:

No importa que tan linda sea para él; Sora no tenía un **_par_** tan **_grande_** como el de Lucy.

_'Me siento Raichu…'_ pensó Tai, dándose un golpe mental al ver que sus pensamientos venían degenerándose más y más, decidiendo mejor cambiar de tema. "¿Qué pasó?¿Porqué venías siendo arrastrada por esa cantidad de agua?"

"Bueno…"

"¿Oh?¿Que es esto?"

Los dos voltearon hacia atrás, viendo a una tercera persona que estaba en el lugar, al parecer bajando la escalera… aunque estaba flotando en el aire: era una chica, al parecer mayor que Lucy, de cabello azul y piel blanca y, como Lucy, bastante voluptuosa, usando un bikini azul que hacía juego con sus cabellos. Lo más extraño, para Tai, era el hecho de que esa chica… tenía una cola de pez en lugar de piernas…

"¿Una sirena?" Preguntó Tai con confusión.

"¿Aquarius?" Cuestionó Lucy, al parecer ella sabiendo quien era.

Aquarius era una _Celestial Spirit_, uno de los doce principales que representan el _Zodiaco_, y Lucy era su dueña… aunque eso era por decirlo de alguna manera. Aquarius no soportaba a Lucy, ya que la veía como alguien débil… y sin ningún estilo de moda, y Lucy tenía muchos problemas para controlarla, a veces siendo atacada por ella… como acababa de pasar.

"Eso te pasa por arruinar mi cita con mi novio." Respondió la sirena, cruzándose de brazos, resaltando más sus encantos para burlarse de su dueña.

"¡No tenías porqué atacarme!" Exclamó Lucy con cierto enfado. "¡Sólo intentaba llevarme mejor contigo!"

"Y arruinaste mi cita." Respondió la sirena, mirando a Lucy con gran enfado. "Te dije que no te perdonaría si lo volvías a hacer. Pero míralo por el lado bueno: te lancé a los brazos de tu novio."

"¿Eh?¿mi novio?" Preguntó Lucy con confusión.

"Claro… ¿O porqué otra razón están los dos así?"

Los dos jóvenes miraron a la sirena con confusión, antes de verse a ellos mismos… y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la misma situación… con Tai recostado… y Lucy sentada… sobre la entrepierna del chico.

"¿¡Ehhhh!?" Preguntó Lucy con asombro, poniéndose tan roja como un tomate y rápidamente retirándose del cuerpo del joven. "¡L-lo siento!¡No sabía que aún estábamos así!"

"Descuida, no pasa nada…" Respondió Tai, también poniéndose de pie, mirando a otro lado mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

"¿Qué?¿Acaso no es tu novio?" preguntó la _Celestial Spirit_, mirando a su 'dueña' con malicia. "Qué lástima, creí que ya habías salido de tu mala suerte. Sigues siendo una perdedora que no conseguirá novio."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó la rubia, ahora mostrando más enfado contra la otra mujer.

"Digo que tú no tienes sex appeal… todos los de tu mundo piensan lo mismo: no eres sexy."

Lucy estaba que echaba humo. A ella le molestaba que dijeran que no tenía _sex appeal_, a pesar de que ella intentaba por todos los medios ser bonita, y estaba orgullosa de su figura. Pero no solo Aquarius le había dicho eso; en su mundo, otras personas, incluyendo amigos, le han dicho lo mismo, y a veces hasta ella se lo creía… pero no quería admitirlo.

Mientras, Tai veía esto con confusión. La discusión entre invocación e invocadora lo confundía… pero su mente comenzó a hacer preguntas cuando Aquarius mencionó que Lucy no tenía sex appeal.

_'¿Sin sex appeal?¿Lucy?'_ pensó el _Digidestined_, mirando de nuevo a la rubia, concentrándose más en su figura. _'¿Las personas del mundo de Lucy piensan que __**ella**__ no tiene sex appeal?¡Blasfemia!'_

"Pero bueno…" continuo Aquarius. "Supongo que ese chico es bueno para ti… digo, los dos parecen unos perdedores."

_'Espera… acaso ella…'_

"¡Aquarius!" Exclamó Lucy. "¡No lo metas a él!"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó la sirena con malicia y enfado, haciendo que Lucy retrocediera un poco. "Ese chico tampoco sabe vestir bien… y mira ese horrible cabello. Se ve que no sabe como asearse bien."

_'¡Ahora si yo le voy a-!'_"¡Oiga!" exclamó Tai con enfado, asustando un poco a Lucy. "¡No sé cuál es el problema, pero no tiene porqué decirme así!"

"No me interesa, yo digo lo que quiera…" Expresó la sirena, mirando al joven con cierto desprecio, antes de darse la vuelta y darle la espalda. "Por tu apariencia, sólo eres un mocoso perdedor que tampoco conseguirá novia. No vales la pena…"

_'Vaya personalidad.'_ pensó Tai. _'Es una mujer sexy, pero esa personalidad la destruye por completo. ¿Qué le digo para responder?...¡Lo tengo!'_"Pues usted no se queda tan atrás…" Comentó Tai, preparándose para decir algo que hace enfada a cualquier mujer en cualquier mundo, no importando su estatus social, edad o raza. Una palabra infalible que causará el máximo enfado en la mujer… una palabra prohibida. "… anciana…"

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

El tiempo se detuvo. Los oídos de Aquarius, quien le daba la espalda a Tai, temblaron una vez, la sirena deteniéndose de inmediato. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron enormemente en señal de asombro y terror, pareciendo dos grandes platos. No sabía lo que iba a pasar exactamente… pero si sabía una cosa: esto se iba a poner feo.

Aquarius se quedó quieta, dándoles la espalda a los dos jóvenes… hasta que se volteó rápidamente, mirando al joven con una furia que parecía de los mil demonios.

"¡Prepárate para morir, mocoso!" Exclamó Aquarius, sus ojos volviéndose blancos debido a la furia, formando una gran cantidad de agua detrás de ella. "¡Te prepararé una tumba de agua!"

"¡No lo creo, anciana!" Exclamó Tai, también sus ojos volviéndose blancos, su cuerpo envolviéndose en llamas. "¡Hoy comeré pescado a las brazas!"

Los dos se miraron fijamente y con odio, relámpagos y chispas apareciendo en el centro donde sus miradas se cruzaban. Lucy veía esto y no sabía que hacer: sabía de los poderes de Aquarius, y que estos se habían incrementado ahora que Lucy era una _N-Warrior_… pero también sabía que Tai no era sólo un _N-Warrior_, sino que también podía transformarse en _Super Novan_. No sabía que pasaría entre los dos, pero una cosa estaba clara…

Si Lucy no hacía algo, esto se convertiría en una zona de combate.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Exurion-<span>_

_-Salón del trono-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

En el salón del trono, Kuhn estaba de nuevo con Polaris, informándole de la nueva situación. Con ella, estaban Tyson e Ikki, los _N-Warriors_ poseídos, haciendo guardia.

"Kuhn. ¿Has encontrado la forma de bloquear las armaduras de los _N-Warriors_?" preguntó la emperatriz con intriga.

"Así es, mi emperatriz…" Respondió Kuhn. "Sin embargo, tenemos un problema."

"¿Y cuál es?"

"La máquina necesita la energía de un _N-Warrior_ para trabajar, y así bloquear las energías de los demás _N-Warriors_. Puedo formar por ahora una fuente de energía substituta para bloquear las armaduras, pero no sé qué tan efectivo sería."

"¿Qué es lo que insinúas?"

"Que necesitamos a un _N-Warrior_ que sirva como nuestra fuente de energía."

Polaris se puso a pensar. Era lógico: si querían neutralizar la energía de un _N-Warrior_, necesitaban un catalizador o algo similar a un _N-Warrior_ para poder saber qué es lo que se debe de neutralizar. Ella sonrió al entender esto y darse cuenta de que su problema… no era tan grave.

"Ya veo… si es así, eso no es problema." Dijo Polaris con malicia. "Ya tengo lo que necesitas…"

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, unas luces se encendieron al fondo. El joven volteó en esa dirección, dándose cuenta de dos cápsulas con agua morada… y dentro estas cápsulas, había algo más: dos chicas, las mismas que llegaron a _Céfiro_ hace unos días, y que fueron atrapadas por energía oscura. Las mujeres estaban desmayadas, flotando en las cápsulas, inertes por completo.

"¿Planea usarlas, mi emperatriz?" preguntó Kuhn, mirando a las chicas atrapadas.

"Así es." Respondió la mujer. "Sus poderes son bajos, pero creo que si servirán para lo que planeas."

"Eso parece…"

Entonces Warlene entró rápidamente al salón del trono, confundiendo a los demás.

"¡Mi emperatriz!" Exclamó ella. "¡Dos de los prisioneros han escapado!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó ella con enfado. "¿Quienes fueron?"

"El _Humano_ y el _Demonio_, que no pudo controlar con _AIDA_. Los estamos buscando por todo el castillo, pero han desaparecido sus presencias. Vengo a informarle de la situación y a solicitar a más guerreros para su búsqueda."

"¡Maldición! … ¡De acuerdo!¡Tyson, Ikki, vayan a buscarlos!"

"¡Si, mi emperatriz!" Exclamaron los dos jóvenes, antes de comenzar a correr para buscar a los fugitivos.

… al parecer, el milagro se cumpliría…

**Fin del Capitulo 47**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Y aquí las relaciones entre personas continúan… ¿Qué les pasará a varios de ellos?

**Zero:** Has sufrido mucho en tu vida… ¿No es así?

**Erza: **…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter:_**_Relaciones de Amor y Amistad, pt2._**

**Aiko:** Te diré perdón las veces que sea necesario…

**Alan:** En serio, gente: ¿Qué relación hay entre Aiko y Zero?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, aqui de nuevo, gente. un nuevo capítulo, con algunas diferencias comparadas con la versión anterior. ¿Que les pareció?  
><em>

_No es mucho ahora.  
><em>

_Ahora, seguiré subiendo Keyblades en mi profile de Deviant Art. Si quieren echarles un vistazo, ya saben donde es.  
><em>

_Nos vemos el otro fin de semana... sobres =3  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	49. Cap 48: Relaciones de amor y amistad pt2

**_30/SEP/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Alan le comentaba a Raphael lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, desde su regreso a _Céfiro_, hasta la llegada de Anna, Garrod, Sonic, Klonoa, Doremi y Aiko. Habían comentado de las diversas posibilidades y caminos a seguir, y su amistad con Giru se incrementó considerablemente.

Lucy, Marina y Anaís no podían dormir por sus respectivas razones, Ascot formaba una nueva amistad con Genki y Gulliver, mientras que Tai sintió por un momento el paraíso en la forma de Lucy Heartfilia, sólo para entrar en combate con una de las invocaciones de la chica: _Aquarius_.

Ahora… ¿Qué otras relaciones de amistad habrá?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 48: Relaciones de amor y amistad, pt 2.<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _144-Amelia Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Slayers_)

"¡Villanos!¡Teman ante nuestra nueva alianza de la justicia!¡Somos los guerreros de la justicia, y no dejaremos que ustedes nos derroten!¡Ríndanse ante nuestra justicia justiciera!"

"Amelia, eso se escucha…raro…"

"¡Vamos, joven Takato!¿Dónde está ese espíritu justiciero?"

En una de las grandes terrazas del castillo, dos jóvenes estaban en medio de uno de ellos desde hace ya casi una hora.

"Amelia…" empezó Takato, con una cara llena de cansancio y confusión. "¿Porqué estamos haciendo esto de nuevo?"

"¡Porque somos guerreros de la justicia, joven Takato!" Respondió la joven frente a él, sus ojos mostrando unas pupilas con forma de estrellas, mientras miraba al cielo con desafío. "¡Y como tales, tenemos que tener un buen lema!"

Takato suspiró, pensando en la situación actual por la que estaba pasando.

Desde el momento en el que él salvó a Amelia del ataque de Balmung, la joven de cabello negro había decidido que ambos eran verdaderos "guerreros de la justicia" y que tenían que ser aliados. Lo que la convenció de ello fue la armadura de Takato, la _Gallant Armor_: la armadura que obtenía de su _Keyblade_ era similar a la de _Gallantmon_… y _Gallantmon_ era un guerrero de la justicia, un caballero de la luz y del bien… o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba… no que estuviera lejos de la realidad, claro.

Pero, debido a esto, Amelia había estado intentando pasar más tiempo con Takato… lo cual no sería malo de no ser por el hecho que ella quería obligarlo a usar esas "frases justicieras" durante los combates. Normalmente no se negaría… pero Amelia era algo… dura en su insinuación.

"No le veo el punto a esto." Comentó Takato de nuevo. "¿Porqué decirle frases a nuestro enemigo?"

"¡Es para que sienta el verdadero poder de la justicia!" Respondió Amelia de nuevo, otra vez con esa misma energía que la caracterizaba. "¡Los seres oscuros y malignos no pueden enfrentarse contra un corazón lleno de bondad y amor!¡Ellos tampoco resisten las palabras de justicia!¡Al decirlas, sus corazones se llenarán de miedo y temor al saber que se están enfrentando a dos verdaderos guerreros de la justicia!"

_'Tanta __**justicia**__ me está haciendo doler la cabeza…'_ pensó Takato, rascándose la cabeza. "Eso no pareció afectarle al _God Warrior_ con el que te enfrentaste…"

"Su armadura debió protegerlo del poder del sonido de la justicia." Respondió Amelia con seguridad, negando que su frase haya tenido efecto.

"…ni contra el _Avatar Innis_ de Atoli…"

"…porque ella tenía un corazón puro que estaba siendo controlado, claro…" Contestó ella, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca, buscando otra excusa para mostrar su punto.

"… ni contra el llamado Garv, el demonio rojo… que por cierto, cuando intentaste decírsela, te golpeó en el rostro y te dijo que tu vida pasada hacía lo mismo y no funcionaba."

"¡Son trucos de demonios!" Exclamó Amelia, tratando de forzar su punto de vista en el joven. "¡En realidad estaba mintiendo!¡Pude sentir que su corazón temblaba cada vez que decía las palabras de la justicia!... sólo que él terminó siendo más fuerte que yo…"

"Sí, claro…" Contestó Takato secamente, mirando a Amelia con desgano. "Bueno, mejor me voy, que también tengo que entrenar un poco má-"

"¡No, espera!" Exclamó Amelia, corriendo hacia Takato y… pegándose peligrosamente a él. "No te vayas… por favor. E-esto es importante para mí, y me gustaría que lo hicieras conmigo… por favor…"

Pudo haber sido un gesto inocente, o pudo haber sido algo hecho a propósito, pero cuando Amelia dijo eso, lo dijo en tono suplicante, sujetando al joven por los hombros con timidez y delicadeza. Sumado a esto, la cercana aproximación entre los dos permitió que Takato viera los ojos llorosos, o _Puppy Eyes_, de cerca, además de permitirle sentir los pechos de la chica presionados contra su tronco. Esta combinación de factores hizo que la mente del joven se pusiera en pánico, sumamente confundido y no sabiendo cómo responder… hasta que, al final, cedió a las suplicas de la chica.

"Está bien, lo haré…" Respondió Takato, admitiendo su derrota.

_'¡Victoria!'_ pensó Amelia, haciendo la V de la victoria con sus dedos mientras Takato se recuperaba. "¡Perfecto!¿Que esperamos?¡Vamos a practicar nuestro lema de la justicia!"

Takato sólo suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo que ahora no había de otra. No le molestaba pasar tiempo con una chica como Amelia, después de todo era una chica muy bonita… pero, si esto seguía así, Takato se volvería loco con tanto lema de la justicia que ella dijo…

…o quizás, se acostumbraría y empezaría a decirlos él mismo.

_'¿Decir lemas de la justicia como ella? Sí, claro…'_ pensó Takato con sarcasmo, antes de empezar a practicar sus **lemas justicieros**. _'¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan sarcástico?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

En la sala de entrenamiento del castillo, había una especie de campo de energía que lo cubría, y al parecer tenía otro efecto en el ambiente: dentro del campo de energía, el tiempo corría más rápido, cinco veces para ser preciso, que en el exterior. Esto era provocado por una esfera mecánica que flotaba casi en el techo del salón de entrenamiento con forma de cúpula. La razón de esto era simple: era para acelerar el entrenamiento.

La sala de entrenamiento era grande, conformado por un amplio salón, de casi cien metros de diámetro, y un segundo piso que funcionaba también como terraza. El lugar amplio era perfecto para el combate… como algunas personas lo usaban.

En un lado del salón de entrenamiento, dos objetos de metal chocaban con fuerza varias veces, aunque a una gran velocidad, tanto que, en un principio, no se podía ver qué era lo que pasaba y, en su lugar, sólo se escuchaban los sonidos del choque. Pero, para el ojo entrenado de un _N-Warrior_, se podía ver que, en esa zona del salón, dos figuras corriendo a gran velocidad, tanto que parecían borrosos, y chochaba una y otra vez.

Entonces, de pronto, otro choque, esta vez más fuerte, se escuchó, pero esta vez sise podían ver las figuras que lo habían creado, mismas que se separaron para crear distancia entre los dos, colocándose en guardia.

Se trataban de los guerreros Erza Scarlet y Zero Omega, que estaban teniendo una pelea de práctica… que llevaba ya dos días, donde ambos oponentes no habían descansado ni un minuto, ni habían probado comida en ese tiempo. Ambos vestían sus ropas normales… que mostraban las evidencias de la pelea larga.

El vestuario normal de Zero, sin su armadura, consistía de una camisa sin mangas color roja, un chaleco largo negro, unos pantalones del mismo color, y un par de tenis rojos con negro, además de una cinta verde para el cabello. Pero, en ese momento, no tenía el chaleco, y la playera tenía varias evidencias de cortes. Sus pantalones estaban también dañados: el lado derecho le llegaba a la rodilla, mientras que el izquierdo, si bien llegándole al tobillo, tenía un gran agujero en las rodillas. No tenía el tenis derecho, y la liga de su cabello ya no existía, dejando libre su cabello. Él estaba de pie, en una pose de combate similar a la de Riku de _Kingdom Hearts II_, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con una mano.

El vestuario normal de Erza, sin su armadura, consistía en una blusa blanca con un moño o lazo en el área del pecho, una falda morada y un par de botas negras. Pero, en ese momento, la falda estaba hecha jirones, apenas cubriendo las piernas de Erza, mostrando algo de sus pantis. Sus botas estaban bien, aunque con algo de cuero desprendido de estas. Su blusa, en cambio, estaba completamente destruida, mostrando el estómago y, al parecer, cortada en dos desde la parte de adelante. Ella estaba hincada en el suelo sobre una de sus piernas, sujetando con una mano su blusa, para evitar que sus pechos estuvieran al aire libre… después de todo, ella, a diferencia de muchas otras chicas, no usaba sostén.

"Parece que no tuviste cuidado." Comentó Zero. "Ese último ataque logró cortar tu blusa… un poco más y te corto a ti misma."

"Admito que me confié y no vi el ataque bien." Respondió Erza, sonriendo a pesar de su situación. "No volverá a pasar."

"Que bien, porque eres la única contrincante digna con la que podría pelear tanto tiempo: el resto, si bien igual de fuertes que yo, se cansarían más rápido o irían a comer."

"Puedo suponerlo… bueno, ¿Continuemos con esto?"

"¿Con tu blusa cortada en dos?¿No quieres irte a cambiar?"

"No le prestes atención a estas cosas…"

Entonces, ocurrió algo interesante. Erza se arrancó lo que quedaba de su playera, revelando sus dotes a todo el mundo, aunque en ese momento Zero era el único que estaba frente a ella. Parecía no importarle que el _Hunter _la viera desnuda… al igual que a él parecía no importarle verla.

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Zero con intriga. "¿No te importa desvestirte frente a un hombre? Creí que las mujeres _humanas_ sentían gran vergüenza y pena al hacer eso."

"No si eres una guerrera." Respondió Erza, amarrándose lo que quedaba de su blusa alrededor de su pecho, haciéndole un nudo por la espalda y apretándolo con fuerza, presionando sus dotes contra la tela. "He estado en combates donde mi ropa es destruida. Ser vista por un hombre en combate no me importa."

"Ya veo…"

"Pero tu… parece que no te importa verme…"

"Al igual que tu, yo soy un guerrero. En combate, no me importa si mi oponente es hombre o mujer: lo veo como mi enemigo. Si mi oponente es mujer, no me importa si está desnuda o no: su arma es lo que me importa, y lo que podría hacer con ella si me descuido. Además, yo no soy un _Humano_, así que no tengo sus pensamientos y perversiones."

"¿No eres _Humano_? ¿Qué eres entonces?…"

"Antes era un robot, un _Reploid_, pero con la tecnología de _Novaterra_, ahora soy algo entre _Humano _y _Reploid_… X nos llama _Humanoid_."

"Interesante… ¿Continuamos?"

"Antes de continuar, tengo una pregunta…" Empezó Zero con seriedad.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó la mujer con intriga.

"Tus armaduras… muchas de ellas no son armaduras en sí. No hemos usado armaduras en todo el combate, pero te he visto que usas trajes _humanos_ y los llamas armaduras, pero no ofrecen nada de resistencia: son solo… ropas. ¿Porqué?"

"Eso es por… algo de mi pasado…" Respondió Erza, mirando a otro lado, con una expresión que parecía mostrar… remordimiento.

Zero se le quedó viendo. Por solo verla, sabía que Erza era una mujer que aparentaba ser muy dura y segura de sí misma… y por experiencia, sabía que alguien así tenía un gran dolor dentro de ella, y que trataba de esconder su debilidad o tristeza al aparentar ser más fuerte. Eso ha llevado a Erza a ser alguien de cuidado, una guerrera muy poderosa en su mundo y, probablemente, en la galaxia.

…y aún así, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

"Tuviste un pasado trágico, ¿no es así?" preguntó Zero con interés, haciendo que la pelirroja, en ese momento rubia, volteara a verlo.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Tus ojos… muestran una gran tristeza."

"¿Qué?"

"Llevo viviendo casi dos siglos." Respondió Zero, bajando su guardia. "Y en ese tiempo, he logrado descubrir lo que los _Humanos_ piensan o esconden con solo mirarlos. Tus ojos mostraron, por un segundo, una gran tristeza, lo que significa que algo pasó en tu infancia que deseas olvidar. ¿Es la muerte de un familiar?¿O de un amigo?¿O de un amor?¿O es una vida de sufrimientos y pesares, como la vida de un esclavo?" Comentó, con cada pregunta, hacía que Erza mirara más hacia abajo. "No… no es eso… eran todas las anteriores, ¿no?"

"¡Cállate!" Exclamó Erza con cierto enfado, mirando hacia abajo. "No dejaré que me digas nada más, como si me conocieras de toda la vida. Esos son mis problemas."

"Pero si no los dices, estos problemas serán demasiado para ti… probablemente, incluso llegues a suicidarte."

"Realmente no me conoces. Nunca haría algo como eso."

"¿Estás segura?¿Nunca lo has intentado?"

Erza iba a responder que no… cuando recordó cierto evento, donde casi daba su vida cuando peleaba con un viejo amigo que se había vuelto malo. Estaba dispuesta a morir con él… y eso hizo que no respondiera.

"Nunca digas nunca, porque uno no sabe lo que nos depara el futuro." Siguió hablando Zero, por primera vez no dándose cuenta de esa pausa que Erza hizo. "Yo… yo he pasado por lo mismo."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella, mirándolo con cierto interés.

"He visto amigos morir ante mis ojos, he visto que mi propia vida trae sufrimiento a los demás… y…" comentó el _Hunter_ apretando sus puños. "…he matado a alguien muy importante para mí, por cumplir con mi deber…"

Erza se quedó callada por un rato, mirando seriamente al _Hunter_, quien al parecer seguía hablando.

"X es igual…" continuó Zero. "… en el exterior parece bien, pero el pasar por lo mismo que yo ha hecho que sienta un gran dolor dentro de él. Sus ojos también demuestran tristeza de vez en cuando… y parece ser que Shidou es la única aparte de mi que se ha dado cuenta de eso…"

"¿Por qué me dices esto?¿Qué caso tiene?" preguntó Erza con interés.

"Para decirte que no has sido la única en tener una vida de sufrimientos. Quizás ahora no tenga sentido alguno… pero en un futuro, sabrás que tendrá mucho sentido." Comentó, colocándose de nuevo en guardia. "Como sea, aún tengo energía para seguir peleando. ¿Quieres continuar?"

"De acuerdo." Respondió Erza, poniéndose de pie, sacando su llave del suelo. "Y te demostraré que, no importando lo que sienta, aún puedo vencerte."

"Si, hazlo… porque si no esto sería aburrido…"

"Bien…" dijo Erza, antes de mirar de reojo a un lado. "Por cierto… creo que tienes una admiradora."

"Ya sé." Respondió Zero con desgano. "No le prestes atención y continuemos esto."

"Muy bien…"

Los dos espadachines volvieron a ponerse de pie y prepararse para el combate, decididos a pelear otras seis horas más. Mientras tanto, en la entrada del salón, justo afuera del campo de energía que cubría el lugar y lo volvía más rápido, una figura estaba pegada a las columnas, no queriendo ser observada por los demás. Oculta en las sombras, esa persona miraba al interior, concentrando su mirada en los dos que peleaban… en especial en el _Hunter Carmesí_.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _006-Shizuka's Feeling- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

"Zero…" dijo la chica, Aiko, mirando intensamente al joven, un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas. "No importa cuántas veces lo diga, te diré perdón las veces que sean necesarias para que puedas perdonarme."

La chica apretó su puño derecho, que estaba a la altura de su pecho… mientras que la otra estaba relajada a su lado… apretando un objeto: un pequeño amuleto dorado… con la marca de Zero en el centro.

"Yo… Zero…"

"¡Aiko!"

La chica de cabello azul volteó a ver hacia atrás, en el pasillo en el que estaba, viendo a una pelirroja acercarse a ella. Se trataba de Doremi, quien al llegar con ella, se detuvo y respiró con dificultad, estando muy cansada.

"¿Doremi?¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Aiko con confusión.

"Quiero comentarte algo y preguntarte si estás de acuerdo." Respondió Doremi, luego de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Comentarme?¿De qué?"

"Bueno, es sobre…"

Doremi comenzó a hablar con Aiko acerca de algo que llamó la atención de la chica de cabello azul.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del salón, otro combate ocurría:

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _036-Normal Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Alan, como _Super Novan_ y con su _Bankai Armor_, miraba a todos lados, usando su aura para tratar de detectar algo, o a alguien, a quien no podía ver con sus ojos normales. Miraba a todos lados, pero el resultado era el mismo: sólo podía ver a uno de los dos contrincantes.

Entonces, sintió el aura que buscaba… justo frente a él, por lo que tuvo que cruzarse de brazos para protegerse, justo antes de ser golpeado por lo que parecía ser una esfera dorada con metal azul. El impacto lo lanzó hacia atrás, volando por algunos metros en el aire, no perdiendo de vista a esa esfera dorada que, al parecer, estaba preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

La esfera se lanzó hacia Alan, quien logró volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. El joven miró hacia delante, apenas logrando ver el objeto que venía hacia él, decidido a darle una patada como si fuera un balón de soccer. Sin embargo, justo antes de golpearlo, la esfera cambió de forma… revelando ser nada más y nada menos que Sonic, como _Super Sonic_, además de usar una armadura azul que cubría su cuerpo casi por completo, a diferencia del resto de las armaduras. El erizo dorado colocó una mano sobre la pierna que Alan estaba usando para dar una patada, impulsándose con esta hacia atrás del joven, evitando por completo la patada.

Alan se volteó rápidamente, dando otra patada, pero su enemigo se agachó rápidamente, evitándola, dándole una patada a Alan en la otra pierna para sacarlo de balance, lo cual funcionó. Alan cayó al suelo, a merced de Sonic, quien dio una maroma para darle una patada a Alan en el estómago, una que el joven logró bloquear con su antebrazo, sujetando la pierna de Sonic.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó Alan, antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente y empezar a girar sobre si mismo lanzar a Sonic contra la pared, pero el erizo se hizo esfera de nuevo y se impulsó en la pared para lanzarse hacia Alan a gran velocidad.

El joven vio a Sonic venir hacia él, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho para luego dar un golpe poderoso, esperando tomar a Sonic por sorpresa… pero él se adelantó, saliendo de la esfera en la que estaba convertido, dando un golpe con su propio puño derecho. Ambos puños chocaron con fuerza, generando una onda expansiva que agrietaba el suelo y las paredes cercanas. Los dos permanecieron así por unos segundos, Sonic en el aire, antes de que él saltara hacia atrás y cayera de pie en el suelo, los dos colocándose en guardia.

Alan respiraba con dificultad, mirando al erizo dorado a sus ojos, notando mejor su armadura: era muy similar a una armadura medieval, o a la armadura que usó durante el juego de _Sonic and the Dark Knight_, en una transformación conocida como_ Excalibur Sonic_. Era similar, salvo que tenía menos armadura en las piernas, era azul como la piel del erizo, y no tenía casco. Mientras miraba la armadura, Alan notóque otro sujeto, o criatura, comenzaba a flotar lentamente hacia al lado de Sonic. Se trataba de Klonoa, también como _Super_, descendiendo hasta estar al lado de Sonic, al parecer siendo solo un espectador de todo. También tenía una armadura, algo similar a la de Sonic, aunque este si tenía un casco… o tiara, como la mayoría de los héroes.

"Esto sí que es un cambio." Comentó Sonic, también cansado, llamando la atención de Alan. "Nadie antes había hecho que peleara enserio como _Super_… excepto _Dark Gaia_…y otros más…"

"Pero, ¿Eres igual de poderoso que en aquel entonces?" preguntó Alan con interés. "¿La transformación en _Super Novan_ es la misma que cuando te transformas con las siete _Chaos Emeralds_?¿No hay cambio?"

"No, es lo mismo…" Dijo el erizo, relajando su guardia. "Es la misma fuerza… aunque ahora es más fácil transformarme, con eso que no necesito las siete esmeraldas."

"Si, eso es ventajoso…" Expresó Alan, frotando un poco sus manos. "Pero vaya que si eres rápido. Creí que como _Super Novan_ podría leer tus movimientos, pero me es difícil seguirte el paso."

"¡Es obvio!¡Soy el más rápido de todos! Ese es mi lema: _The fastest thing alive!_"

"Creí que era _Sonic it's the name, speed is my game_…" Comentó Klonoa, quien estaba al lado de él.

"Bueno, son ambas…"

"Bueno, creo que con eso estamos al nivel." Dijo Alan. "Además, con sus armaduras, serán más fuertes y rápidos."

"¡Excelente!"

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Sonic.

"Descansar…" respondió Alan. "También tenemos que descansar un tiempo… no como ellos dos." Dijo, señalando a Erza y Zero. "Dos días seguidos han peleado, aunque para nosotros han sido seis horas…"

"Tiene mucha energía." Comentó Sonic, limpiándose el oído con sus dedos.

"¡Oh!¡No lo había notado!" Exclamó Klonoa con asombro.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué tienen de similar los nombres de Zero y Erza?"

"¿Qué son de cuatro letras y tienen una Z en ellos?" preguntó Sonic.

"Erza es un anagrama de Zero; cambia la O por una A, y cambia la Z a la tercera posición y tendrás el nombre Erza."

"Oh cierto, no lo había notado." Comentó Alan, mirando hacia atrás a los dos que aún seguían peleando… notando, pero no diciendo, la poca ropa que Erza tenía en ese momento. "¿Coincidencia?"

"Ni idea… pero mejor vamos a comer." Dijo Sonic. "Oye, ¿Sirven por aquí Chilli-Dogs? Tengo ganas de uno, ya que no he comido uno en semanas."

"No creo que sea un platillo que sirvan siempre… pero supongo que si le dices que es, te lo harán. Además, también tengo ganas de uno."

"¡Genial!¡Vamos a comer!"

"¡Espera!¡Dijiste que practicarías con nosotros!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Los tres voltearon a un lado, dándose cuenta de otros dos presentes. Eran una mujer y un hombre, ambos con armaduras de _N-Warriors_: se trataban de Anna Kozuki y Garrod Ran, con la mujer vistiendo una armadura que parecía ser de… trenes, mientras que él vestía una armadura que era muy similar en diseño al del _Gundam Double X_, _Gundam_ que él piloteó en la guerra, meses atrás. Al verlos, Alan recordó la promesa que les hizo.

"¡Oh, es cierto!" Expresó él. "Disculpen, lo olvidé."

"Eso se ve." Comentó Garrod. "Pero bueno, al menos llegamos a tiempo."

"Si, pero, ¿Les importaría si practicamos después de comer?"

"Yo la verdad, no tengo hambre todavía." Comentó Anna, colocándose en guardia. "Además, quiero pelear contigo."

"¿Conmigo?¿Porqué?"

"Porque eres el líder de este equipo, y por eso quiero ver que tan bueno eres."

"Bueno… no soy exactamente el líder."

"Eso no me importa." Comentó Anna, aún en guardia. "Lo que quiero ver es como peleas."

"Tú siempre siendo muy ruda, ¿no, Anna?" preguntó Garrod.

"Cállate, pervertido."

"¡Que no soy un-!"

"Como sea…" dijo la chica, antes de mirar a Alan una vez más. "¿Qué dices?"

"Bueno, está bien…" Respondió él, colocándose en guardia. "Pero no esperes que me contenga solo porque eres mujer, ¿ok?"

"¡Claro!"

"¡Joven Alan!"

El mencionado, así como Anna, Garrod, Klonoa y Sonic, voltearon hacia atrás para ver a dos chicas corriendo hacia ellos, siendo ellas Doremi y Aiko.

"Oh, son ustedes." Comentó Alan, centrando su atención en las chicas. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Tiene tiempo?" Preguntó Aiko con respeto.

"Claro… y por favor, háblenme de _tu_, no de _usted_. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ok, es que queríamos comentarle, digo comentarte algo y queríamos ver si aceptabas."

"Las escucho…"

"Puedo suponer que no vendrás con nosotros." Comentó Sonic, llamando la atención de Alan, quien se había olvidado de ellos.

"Oh, si…" Expresó Alan, volteando a ver a las dos criaturas. "Disculpen, vayan sin mí. Los alcanzaré luego. Y Anna, dame un momento."

"Bueno, ya que… me iré a otro lugar entonces." Dijo la chica, con sus brazos en su nuca, antes de comenzar a caminar.

"No hay cuidado." Dijo Klonoa, haciendo una 'V' con sus dedos.

Anna, Garrod, Klonoa y Sonic dejaron el lugar, saliendo por la puerta principal, dejando a Alan con las dos chicas.

"Entonces… ¿Qué me quieren decir?" Preguntó el joven, mirando de nuevo a las dos ex brujitas.

Y así, las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar con Alan.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del salón, esta vez en una terraza, otras tres personas se encontraban entrenando.

De pronto, una expulsión de energía iluminó el lugar, llamando la atención de los pocos residentes que estaban en el lugar. En esa terraza, Kristal estaba mirando hacia delante, sus manos en sus caderas, sonriendo un poco… y claro que estaba sonriendo, por una simple y sencilla razón:

Mario estaba frente a ella… usando su _Bankai Armor __**y**_ transformado en _Super Novan_…

"Bien, continúa así." Comento Kristal con seriedad. "Controla tus emociones…"

Mario parecía tener algunos problemas para mantenerse transformado, luchando lo más que podía para contenerlo… pero luego de unos segundos, Mario perdió la transformación, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el suelo, sumamente agotado.

"Mama mía… es más cansado de lo que pensé." Comentó el fontanero rojo.

"Ya casi lo tienes…" comentó Kristal, sonriendo un poco. "Sólo te falta un poco…"

Kristal y Mario estaban practicando, la hechicera intentando hacer que Mario pudiera controlar la transformación a _Super Novan_. Alan se encargó de enseñarle a usar _Bankai Armor_, lográndolo en un día dentro del campo de energía que generaba el aparato de _Novaterra_. Su armadura era algo simple pero con buena protección; no tenía hombreras grandes, siendo estas redondas, su torso cubría todo el pecho y estómago, y sus botas y brazos tenían incrustadas formas de lo que parecían ser _Fire Flowers_. Claro, toda la armadura era roja con anaranjado. A diferencia del resto, que parecían tener un traje debajo de sus armaduras, los overoles de Mario estaban presentes, y no poseía casco, siendo su gorra la que adornaba su cabeza.

"Creo que no funcionó como esperábamos." Comentó Mario, mirando a su _Keyblade_… en especial a su _Keychain_. "Creí que, como Sonic, podría transformarme fácilmente en _Super_ ya que mi _Keyblade_ tiene el poder de la _Super Star._"

Kristal había pensado que, si Sonic se podía transformar en _Super_ usando la energía de la _Chaos Emerald_ dentro de su _Keyblade_, la _Super Star_ dentro de la llave de Mario y con un poder similar al de las esmeraldas le daría la oportunidad a Mario de transformarse sin problemas.

… hasta ahora, no había resultado… pero iba mejor que el resto que intentaban transformarse.

"No te desanimes." Comentó Kristal. "Seguro que podrás… vamos, inténtalo de nuevo."

"Lo haré… ¿Pero no deberás entrenarla a ella también?"

Kristal volteó hacia atrás, viendo a la tercera persona que estaba en el lugar. Se trataba de Jenna, la joven _Mars Adept_ de _Weyard_, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, en posición de meditación o 'de loto', con su _Keyblade_ clavada frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y parecía estar en medio de una profunda meditación. Kristal sonrió ante esto.

"No te preocupes, ella no necesita mi guía… por ahora." Comentó la _Dark Magician Girl_, mirando al fontanero. "Ella está comunicándose con el espíritu de su _Keyblade_, que supongo es un _Djinn_ o algo. Cuando lo logre, podremos intentar invocar su armadura."

"Ya veo, hace lo mismo que me hiciste hacer." Comentó Mario, mirando a la pelirroja que meditaba. "Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué hago?"

"Sigue concentrándote. Estoy segura que podrás controlar la transformación antes de que termine el día."

"Muy bien… lo intentaré…"

Y con esto, Kristal siguió entrenando con Mario para que pudiera alcanzar su forma _Super_…

Mientras tanto, abajo…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _038-Scenery of Spira- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

"¿Quieren que las entrene?"

Doremi y Aiko afirmaron con la cabeza, antes de hacer una reverencia, inclinando la parte superior de sus cuerpos hacia delante.

"¡Por favor!¡Enséñenos a usar magia!" Expresaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo y con formalidad. Tanta formalidad no era algo a lo que Alan estuviera tan acostumbrado.

"Bueno… supongo que podría…" empezó Alan, rascándose la mejilla. "Pero, ¿para qué quieren usar magia?"

"Porque queremos ayudarlos." Respondió Doremi. "Después de que supimos lo que pasa aquí, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados."

"Así es." Dijo Aiko con seguridad. "También queremos ayudarlos a pelear."

"Para ser sincero…" empezó Alan, cruzándose de brazos. "A ustedes no las veo como guerreras como nosotros. La magia que ustedes usaban era muy distinta a la que usamos nosotros: mientras que la magia que ustedes usaban servía como si hubieran pedido un deseo, la que usamos nosotros es ofensiva y defensiva. Son totalmente diferentes."

"Hace años que perdimos nuestra magia." Dijo la chica de cabello azul. "Hasta que obtuvimos estas llaves, éramos chicas normales."

"Puede que la magia sea diferente." Empezó Doremi. "Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada."

"Pero…" empezó Alan. "¿Están consientes de lo que nos pasará a nosotros como _N-Warriors_?¿Por lo que tenemos que pasar? Ustedes dos no están acostumbradas a combates físicos y a luchas a muerte. Esto sería muy distinto a las aventuras por las que han pasado, como si tuvieran la vida perfecta y de inmediato despertaran en una vida cruel. ¿Seguras que quieren hacerlo?"

Las dos chicas se miraron por un momento. Era cierto que no conocían la vida por la que los demás _N-Warriors_ están pasando, y que ellas no han vivido problemas tan serios como los demás. Si aceptaban, todo sería muy diferente a lo que están acostumbradas, y probablemente las cambiarían internamente. ¿Podrían hacerlo?

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron, cada una de ellas sabiendo lo que la otra pensaba.

"¡Lo haremos!" Exclamaron las dos con suma seguridad.

"Muy bien." Expresó Alan, sonriendo un poco. "A partir de ahora, serán mis alumnas… aunque a decir verdad, no soy el mejor para enseñarles magia."

"¡¿Eh?!¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Aiko con confusión.

"Porque yo soy un luchador, un guerrero, un caballero… no soy un mago o hechicero. Puedo usar magia, pero no estoy capacitado para enseñarles magia."

"¿Entonces esto fue inútil?" preguntó Doremi, sintiéndose algo desanimada.

"Bueno… podría ver si ustedes tienes las aptitudes para usar el _Hadou_ y lanzar _Hadoukens_ y toda la energía… Sin embargo, tengo otra idea mejor."

Con esto, Alan comenzó a caminar hacia su izquierda, dejando a las dos chicas confundidas. Alan siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a una pared… y volteó hacia arriba… hacia la terraza.

"¡Hey, Kristal!" Exclamó Alan, llamando la atención de su novia, quien estaba en el piso de arriba. La rubia se asomó por el barandal, mirando al piso de abajo.

"¿Qué pasa, Alan-kun?" preguntó ella.

"¿Podrías bajar un momento? Necesito ayuda."

"¡Espera, ahí voy!" Exclamó la hechicera, antes de ver a Jenna y a Mario. "¿Pueden continuar ustedes?"

"¡Seguro!" Exclamó la _Mars Adept_, levantando su pulgar. "Ve con ellos."

"De acuerdo… sigan practicando."

Con esto dicho, Kristal saltó de la terraza, descendiendo lentamente gracias a sus poderes mágicos. La hechicera tocó el suelo a lado de Alan, dándole un rápido abrazo al joven, quien con gusto lo aceptó.

"¿Para qué me necesitas, Alan-kun?" preguntó Kristal con interés.

"Son Doremi y Aiko." Respondió Alan, señalando a las dos chicas que estaban a unos metros de ellos. "Quieren aprender magia y vinieron conmigo a enseñarles, pero yo no sé magia que pueda enseñarles."

"Oh, ya veo…" dijo Kristal, volteando a ver a las otras dos chicas. "¿Quieren aprender magia?"

"¡Sí!" Expresaron las dos con determinación. "¡Queremos ayudarlos en todo!"

"Muy bien…" dijo la rubia, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Entonces Alan-kun y yo las entrenaremos: yo les enseñaré magia, y Alan-kun la forma de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Claro!" volvieron a exclamar las dos con seguridad.

"Bien… lo primero, será ver que afinidad tienen ustedes."

"¿Afinidad?" preguntó Doremi.

"El elemento que las representa." Expresó Alan. "Por ejemplo, mi afinidad es el _Hielo_, y por eso puedo hacer ataques de hielo. La afinidad de Kristal es _Shadow_, y por eso puede usar varios hechizos de distintos elementos. Lo que vamos a averiguar es cuál es el de ustedes, y dependiendo del elemento, serán los hechizos que usen."

"Oh, ya veo…"

"Bien… entonces vamos a empezar… siéntense y relájense. Invoquen sus _Keyblades_ y colóquenlas en sus piernas, y concéntrense en ellas."

Las dos chicas hicieron lo que se les pidió, sentándose en el suelo con sus _Keyblades_ en sus piernas, y cerrando sus ojos. Kristal miró a su novio, antes de empezar a buscar la afinidad de las dos chicas.

Así, el entrenamiento de Doremi y Aiko empezaba…

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cuarto de Dawn y Latias, 1:20 A.M.-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _117-Dawn-Hikari's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon_)

La _Pokemon_ _Latias_, en su forma humana, quien estaba recostada en su cama, suspiró nuevamente.

"¿Qué sucede, Latias?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la joven de extraño cabello, volteando a un lado para ver a Dawn, quien usaba un pijama de rayas celestes y blancas, sentada en su cama, mirándola fijamente. En ese momento, Mimi y Amelia, las otras dos de la habitación, estaban profundamente dormidas. "Dawn… creí que estabas dormida…"

"Lo estaba, pero me desperté hace rato…" dijo la joven de cabello azul, antes de mirarla pícaramente "¿Por qué suspirabas?"

"¡Ah! N-no, por nada en especial." Respondió Latias, su rostro volviéndose algo rojo.

"Pensabas en alguien ¿No?" Preguntó Dawn, sabiendo lo que pasaba en la mente de la chica _Pokemon_, no necesitaba ser psíquica para ello.

"¡Ah!... b-bueno… s-si…"

"¡Lo sabia!" Exclamó Dawn en victoria. "¿Quién es?¿Raichu?"

"¿Ah?¿Raichu?" preguntó Latias confundida. "No, claro que no…"

"¿Uh?¿No pensabas en él?"

"Claro que no… ¿Por qué pensaría en alguien como él?"

"Pero, yo creí que te gustaba…"

"No, no me gusta: es un pervertido, claro que no me gusta… estaba pensando en Ash."

"¿En Ash?"

"Si; él es de quien estoy enamorada, después de todo."

Dawn miraba confundida a Latias. Ella estaba segura de que la _Pokemon_ _Eon_ estaba enamorada del roedor eléctrico, pero parece que no fue así. Sin embargo, sabía que Raichu tenía cierto cariño por Latias.

_'Pobre Raichu… y él que está enamorado de Latias…'_ pensó Dawn con tristeza, suerte para ella que Latias no estaba usando su poder psíquico y leyera su mente.

"Bueno…" dijo Latias. "Vayámonos a dormir, mañana quiero ver a Ash de nuevo… buenas noches."

Con esto dicho, Latias cerró sus ojos y utilizó _Rest_ para dormirse rápidamente. Dawn la miraba con tristeza.

_'Latias… a Ash le gusta May, ella lo es todo para él… solo te harás daño a ti… y a Raichu.'_ pensó Dawn, antes de dormirse ella también.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Cuarto de Link, 1:10 A.M.-<span>_

"Un reino diferente en problemas…"

Link, el héroe del tiempo, se encontraba sobre su cama, sentado, usando un trozo de tela para limpiar la hoja de la _Master Sword_, el arma mágica que era capaz de sellar el mal. Él había estado pensando en la situación en la que ahora estaba. _Céfiro_, un mundo/reino en problemas, amenazado por un mal con forma de mujer y sus caballeros oscuros. Si, era algo normal para el héroe del tiempo, salvo con que esos villanos eran tan fuertes como para matarlo fácilmente. Por fortuna, Link no estaba solo, sino que tenía a amigos poderosos de otros mundos que también luchaban por defender a los débiles… y el no se quedaría atrás.

Luego de pulir la espada, Link miró su reflejo en la hoja de la _Master Sword_, mirando el brillo de determinación de sus ojos. El reflejo mostraba su convicción de pelear por _Céfiro_, un reino desconocido para él, pero que estaba siendo amenazado por fuerzas oscuras, seres que intentaban esclavizar a su gente. La _Master Sword_ reflejaría la luz de esperanza para que esta vuelva a brillar en _Céfiro_.

Link tomó la funda de la espada y, luego de unos segundos de verla, la guardo con fuerza, listo para lo que el mañana le traería. Pero una duda aún asediaba su mente…

…¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a sus enemigos?

* * *

><p>En otro lugar del castillo, había un salón vacío, similar al salón de entrenamiento pero no tan grande. En ese lugar, Rock, anteriormente Megaman, se encontraba practicando, haciendo movimientos con su cuerpo para luego apuntar con su brazo derecho, simulando que tenía su cañón en este. Eran movimientos de recuperación, donde Rock practicaba recuperarse de alguna maniobra o un ataque enemigo y apuntarle con su arma para dispararle y tomar la ventaja. A veces eran movimientos simples, como un salto y disparo, otros más complejos, como varias maromas, giros y deslizamientos y luego disparos. Eran una práctica para dimitir el tiempo en el que Rock estaba a merced del ataque enemigo, y tenía que practicar contantemente.<p>

En una de esas, Rock giró sobre sí mismo y cayó de rodillas, apuntando con su arma a un enemigo imaginario, quedándose quieto en el lugar para concentrarse en el lugar… solo… por el momento.

"¿Practicando duro, Rock?" escuchó la voz de una mujer, llamando su atención.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó el joven, mirando hacia la puerta del salón, dándose cuenta de la presencia de una hermosa chica de cabello morado en el lugar… aunque era una amiga de él. "Oh, Mimi, ¿Qué tal?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _116-Excitement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Duel Masters_)

La joven mencionada comenzó a caminar hacia él, al parecer lo había estado buscando, por la mirada que ella reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Bien aquí." Respondió ella, caminando hacia el interior del salón. "¿Qué haces aquí, entrenando solo?"

"Bueno, es porque el otro salón está algo lleno. Le pedí a Clef que me prestara otro salón para entrenar y me prestó este."

"¿No te sientes solo? Digo, aquí sin nadie."

"Un poco, la verdad, pero me conviene para no limitarme y preocuparme en lastimar a alguien."

"Ya veo… entonces, ¿no te interesa mi compañía?"

"Bueno, no te detendré si quieres quedarte aquí a practicar un rato… de hecho, estaba pensando en buscar a alguien para que fuera mi compañero de entrenamiento."

"¡Entonces te ayudaré!" Exclamó Mimi con emoción, colocándose en guardia. "¡Puedo ayudarte para que te vuelvas más fuerte!"

"Tranquila, no hay que ser tan serios al entrenar." Dijo Rock, riendo nerviosamente. "Aunque si podría necesitar un poco de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo."

"¡Entonces vamos!¡Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres!"

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo usando sus puños y piernas. Rock era mitad hombre mitad máquina, y su fuerza sobre humana normal se notaba, pero Mimi era una experta artista marcial, y era bastante fuerte como para mantenerse al ritmo de Rock e incluso superarlo en el combate. Luego de unos minutos de practicar, Rock estaba cansado… pero Mimi parecía fresca como una lechuga.

"Vamos, ¿es todo?" Preguntó Mimi, sus manos en sus caderas. "Creí que serías más fuerte, Rock."

"Recuerda que llevo entrenando aquí toda la mañana." Respondió Rock, luego de tomar un descanso. "Estoy más cansado de lo normal."

"Ya veo… creí que no eras fuerte."

"Además, eres muy buena peleando. Creo que tu, Kristal y Amelia son las más fuertes físicamente de todos… menos Zero y X, que son un poco más fuertes."

"Es porque practico todos los días." Dijo Mimi, dando una patada en el aire. "Así estoy en forma. Tu también usas tus armas, así que no eres tan fuerte como yo."

"Si, lo noté…" dijo Rock con cierta frustración.

"Lo siento, no lo dije por molestarte."

"No hay problema…"

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron callados unos segundos, Mimi con sus manos en la espalda, caminando por el salón para pasar el tiempo. Rock estaba en el mismo lugar, al parecer pensando en algo importante debido a lo concentrado que estaba, algo que Mimi notó.

"¿Pasa algo, Rock? Te veo muy pensativo." Comentó ella, mirando al joven de frente.

"Mimi… tengo un favor que pedirte." Comenzó Rock, mirando hacia un lado, confundiendo un poco a la chica.

"¿Qué es? Dime lo que quieras." Dijo Mimi, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Bueno… ¿Podrías ayudarme a transformarme en _Super Novan_?"

Mimi miró al _exRobot_ con confusión.

"¿Qué te ayude a transformarte?" preguntó ella de nuevo. "¿No será mejor que Alan o Kristal te enseñen?"

"Lo sé, pero ellos están ocupados." Empezó Rock. "Alan está entrenando con Sonic, Klonoa, Garrod y Anna, y Kristal está con Jenna y Mario. No puedo pedirles que me ayuden con lo ocupado que están."

"Pero, ¿Y qué tal del resto?¿Que tal Tai, Ash o Takato?¿o incluso Zero?¿Porqué no les pides a ellos?"

"Podría pedírselos… pero no enseñan muy bien. Digo, son Tai, Ash y Takato, ellos no sabrían enseñarme muy bien que digamos. Zero sabe… pero está entrenando con Erza y ya llevan unos días haciendo eso. Por eso te lo pido a ti."

"Pero yo… yo apenas aprendí a transformarme." Dijo Mimi, mirando a otro lado. "Apenas aprendí a controlarlo. No creo que sea buena idea."

"Porque apenas aprendiste a controlarlo es la razón más grande por la que debes ser tú la que me enseñe. Los demás habrán olvidado esa sensación, tú en cambio, la tienes fresca en tu memoria."

"Pero… yo…"

"¡Por favor!" Exclamó Rock, tomando ambas manos de Mimi con las suyas. "¡En este momento eres la única en quien puedo confiar! No quiero ser un estorbo para los demás… por favor, ¡Ayúdame!"

Mimi abrió los ojos enormemente, mirando a las manos de Rock que sujetaban las suyas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cálidas que eran al sujetarla firmemente. Se sentían tan bien…

_'¿Pero qué-?'_ pensó ella, en el momento en el que su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo.

Ella miró sus manos con confusión. Sentía una calidez extraña recorrer su cuerpo desde el punto de contacto. No sabía que era… pero la hacía sentir extraña.

"Ah… b-bueno…" Empezó Mimi, mirando hacia el otro lado para evitar contacto visual. "C-creo que p-puedo enseñarte a t-transformarte. A-al menos lo b-básico…"

"¡Estupendo!" Exclamó Rock, sacudiendo las manos de Mimi, causando que ella se sonrojara más. "¡Gracias!"

"D-de nada." Dijo ella, saltando las manos de Rock, la sensación cálida dejando su cuerpo. "B-bueno, entonces comenzaremos a entrenar, ¿o-ok?"

"¡Claro!"

Mimi miró hacia otro lado, tratando de sacudirse los sentimientos que estaban en su cuerpo, no sabiendo la razón del porqué se sintió así. Suspiró profundamente, antes de comenzar a recordar por lo que pasó para convertirse en _Super Novan_, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

"Bueno… empecemos…"

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p>Luego de practicar un rato, Yusei Fudo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Se dirigía a comer algo, luego de entrenar toda la mañana. El joven <em>Signer<em> aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado últimamente, y que ahora podía luchar por sí mismo, en lugar de dejarle todo a sus cartas.

Estaba concentrado, mirando su brazo derecho mientras caminaba. Meses atrás, la marca del dragón carmesí, _The Crimson Dragon_, estaba en su brazo grabado, como si fuera una marca de nacimiento, aunque no lo fuera. Sin embargo, al final de sus aventuras, la marca desapareció, el dragón carmesí llevándosela, sintiendo que Yusei había cumplido su cometido.

Él sonrió tristemente: ese día fue el día en el que sus amigos se separaron y cada uno dejó la ciudad donde vivían, _Neo Domino City_, para continuar con sus vidas. Todos dejaron la ciudad y el país para continuar sus sueños, mientras que Yusei se quedó ahí, sabiendo que un día se volverían a ver.

… sin embargo, ahora era Yusei el que no estaba en la ciudad, habiendo viajado en el tiempo al pasado. _Master Raphael_ dijo que el viaje en el tiempo era muy raro por las reglas de los _Guardianes_ que impedían el viaje en el tiempo para alterar la historia en favor de la guerra. Sin embargo, con esta, Yusei ya había viajado al pasado dos veces… aunque esta vez, al parecer no había regreso.

Él sonrió un poco, aunque aún estaba triste. Al ser enviado al pasado, sin posibilidades aparentes de regresar, Yusei no podía evitar pensar en sus amigos. Si, se habían separado, pero estaban unidos en espíritu.

Entonces, al mirar hacia delante, se detuvo. En el pasillo, mirando por una ventana, estaba una pelirroja de buena figura, mirando hacia el exterior. Yusei la miró… y la reconoció de inmediato… y no podía creerlo.

"Aki…"

La joven mencionada escuchó las palabras de Yusei y volteó a verlo lentamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La chica lo miró… y la imagen que Yusei pensaba haber visto comenzó a desvanecerse.

"Oh, Yusei. ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó la pelirroja de ojos verdes, algo confundida.

"Kallen…" Dijo el duelista, al reconocer que ella era otra chica.

"¿Te pasa algo? Te ves extraño…"

"No es nada… sólo estaba pensando."

"Oh…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Yusei suspiró. Otra vez la había confundido… pero no podía evitarlo: Kallen Kozuki era tan similar a Aki Izayoi, una de los cinco, o seis, _Signers_. Eran similares en todo, hasta en la estatura, salvo en el color de ojos y la forma del cabello, además del color de este, con Kallen siendo de un rojo más claro que Aki. Pero, de lejos y a primera vista, pareciera que fueran hermanas.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio: estaba tan seguro de que era Aki que Kallen tuvo que mostrarle sus habilidades de pelea. Dado que Aki tenía poderes psíquicos, no practicaba algún deporte o arte marcial, por lo que, al ver lo que Kallen podía hacer, no pudo más que entender que no eran la misma persona.

"Volviste a confundirme con ella, ¿no?" preguntó Kallen, haciendo que Yusei la mirara con algo de asombro.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Tu cara me lo dice todo. Ya había visto esa reacción varias veces, y siempre dices que me confundes con esa chica. ¿Realmente me parezco a ella?"

"Parecen hermanas." Respondió Yusei, sacando una foto de su bolsillo y arrojándosela a Kallen como si fuera una carta. La chica la tomó sin problemas y la miró.

"Nunca dijiste que tenías una foto. ¿Porqué nunca la mostraste?"

"La saqué de _Novaterra_." Expresó Yusei. "Ahí, nuestras vidas son series de televisión, por eso tomé una imagen de mis amigos para tenerla de recuerdo, ya que no traje una. Aunque nuestras vidas difieren un poco, ese momento si ocurrió en mi vida. Es extraño saber qué cosas que ocurren en el futuro pasen en el presente en una serie de televisión."

"Ya veo…" dijo Kallen, mirando la imagen, que mostraba a seis personas, al parecer festejando después de una carrera, ya que tenían botellas de champagne. Uno de ellos era Yusei… y había otra persona que llamaba la atención de la pelirroja. "Entonces… ¿Ella es Aki?"

"Si, es ella."

"Ciertamente se parece mucho a mi…" comentó ella, mirando con detenimiento a la chica de la foto. _'Vaya, hasta parece que somos del mismo tamaño… tanto de estatura como de pecho…'_ pensó ella. "Ahora veo porqué me confundes tanto con ella." Dijo Kallen, lanzándole de regreso la foto a Yusei.

"Si." Respondió él, atrapando la foto con facilidad, metiéndosela en el bolsillo. "Disculpa si eso te incomoda."

"Descuida. Ahora que sé cómo es ella, no tengo razones para enfadarme."

"Entiendo…"

Yusei caminó hasta estar al lado de Kallen, y ambos miraron al exterior, a las nubes oscuras que cubrían el planeta.

"¿Crees que podremos liberar este planeta?" preguntó la mujer, sin apartar la vista del exterior.

"Estoy seguro." Respondió Yusei con seguridad. "Con los lazos que nos unen, seguro que podremos liberar este mundo."

"Es cierto… pero esto es algo que no hemos enfrentado antes." Dijo Kallen, cruzándose de brazos. "Yo, para pelear, usaba un _Knightmare Frame_, un robot de combate, y participaba en las guerras por liberar mi mundo. Tú peleabas con cartas y criaturas místicas para impedir que la historia cambiara. Pero esto…"

"Nuestras experiencias pueden ser distintas. Sin embargo, si creemos en nosotros mismos y en nuestros amigos, podremos superar cualquier cosa."

"Si, eso es lo que quería escuchar…" dijo Kallen, ahora mirando al hombre a su lado. "Yusei, iba a ir a comer algo. ¿Vienes?"

"Claro, a eso iba en primer lugar."

"Bien… y, de pasada, ¿me enseñas a jugar ese juego de cartas?"

"Creí que no te gustaba, porque cuando nos conocimos, no te interesaba aprender a jugar un _ 'juego de cartas de niños'_."

"Eso fue antes. Ahora me llama la atención. ¿Qué te parece? Quizás, si me dices como está formado, podría usar una baraja similar a la de esa chica Aki para que te confundas más."

Yusei soltó una leve risa por el comentario de la chica.

"Trataré, aunque no creo que muchas cartas de esas existan en esta época." Expresó el varón, sonriendo un poco. "Bueno… ¿vamos?"

"Claro." Respondió Kallen, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, seguido de cerca por el hombre.

Así, los dos siguieron su camino, luego de haber fortalecido su amistad un poco.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

En el exterior del castillo, mirándolo desde unas rocas, una figura oscura, cuyo cuerpo lo cubría una gabardina negra con capucha, permanecía atenta a todo, vigilando el lugar. El sujeto, una persona ya grande y que estaba algo jorobado, miró el castillo con detenimiento… y sonrió.

Entonces, otra figura apareció a lado de él, hincándose de inmediato.

"Maestro, he vuelto…" Expresó el recién llegado.

"Infórmame… ¿Qué viste?"

"He entrado al castillo del planeta _Exurion_ y me he infiltrado con éxito. Sin embargo, tuve un encuentro cercano con uno de los _Epitaph Users_ llamado Haseo. Un poco más y me hubiera visto en la necesidad de defenderme."

"Ah, sí, el llamado _The Terror of Death_… si, ese chico es prometedor. Era obvio que te detectara… y supongo que Polaris también se dio cuenta de tu presencia, pero espera el momento para actuar. Que tonta, porque no sabe lo que le espera."

"También…" continuó el joven recién llegado. "… hace unos días, me enfrenté a la hechicera Kristal, discípula numero uno de _Master Raphael_. Sus poderes mágicos son sorprendentes, y ya tiene dominada varios poderes de la _Keyblade_. El resto de los _N-Warriors_ parece que tienen unos poderes similares a los de ella, aunque en otras variedades."

"_Master Raphael_ ha estado ocupado, por lo que parece… es natural de él."

"Maestro… ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Nada…"

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó el sujeto con confusión, mirando la espalda de su maestro.

"Polaris es la que hará el siguiente movimiento. Seguro que ella pronto pondrá en marcha su plan, y cuando lo haga, iré a probar la fuerza del portador del caos y de la reencarnación del guerrero celeste… o bueno, mi compañero probará al guerrero celeste."

"Maestro… ¿podemos confiar en él? Ese ángel caído… proviene de otra dimensión…"

"Una dimensión que es necesaria para mis planes; una dimensión que está al borde del colapso." Expresó el sujeto de negro, mirando sus manos viejas. "Normalmente no podemos invocar gente de otras dimensiones debido al poder de los _Guardianes_, pero una dimensión que está al borde del colapso afecta nuestras barreras. Pronto, la otra dimensión empezará a colapsar y afectará las barreras de esta dimensión y otras cercanas. Cuando eso ocurra, mi plan llegará a la siguiente fase."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver el ángel caído en esto, maestro?"

"Al ser de la dimensión que colapsa, su presencia aquí debilitará a la otra dimensión. Pronto, esa dimensión colapsará, y un nuevo mundo emergerá en este. Y así, otra pieza de mi plan quedará en su lugar."

"Su plan es magnífico, maestro…"

"Claro…" expresó el sujeto anciano, sus largos dedos apretados en un puño frente a su rostro. "Después de todo, yo soy el que controlará a los dioses. Ahora, mi aprendiz, prepárate, que pronto comenzará…"

"Si, maestro…"

Y con esto dicho, ambas figuras desaparecieron en las sombras… donde no fueron detectadas ni por la gente del castillo ni por Yata.

… un par de figuras misteriosas…

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Exurion-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Los _Phantom Knights_ se estaban moviendo. Los dos fugitivos estaban aún en el castillo, ya que no habían salido de ahí, y no habían usado portales para escapar.

Haseo, uno de los _Epitaph Users_, corría por uno de los pasillos oscuros del castillo, buscando a los fugitivos para así cortarles la cabeza… y decir que fue en defensa propia. La razón era simple: tenía que salvar a Atoli, y para ello, el plan de Polaris tenía que funcionar, por más que él la odiara. Si algo se interponía en el plan de ella, no podría rescatar a Atoli… y estos dos fugitivos podían ser un obstáculo en los planes de la líder de la _Phantom Order_. No podía dejar que ellos estropearan los planes de ella.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Haseo, deteniéndose en un cruce de pasillos, con tres opciones para seguir. "¡No puedo dejar que ellos se entrometan en los planes de Polaris, por más que la odie!¡Salvaré a Atoli a como dé lugar!"

Con esto dicho, Haseo continuó corriendo, eligiendo uno de los tres caminos posibles.

… mientras tanto, en otro de los caminos, pegado a una pared y mirando de reojo para ver si no había enemigos en otro pasillo, un hombre suspiraba de alivio al ver que no había nadie en ese lugar. El hombre tenía veintiún años, de cabello negro, con una venda roja en su frente. Vestía una chamarra beige sobre una playera negra, y arriba de esto una capa roja que cubría todo su cuerpo. Sus pantalones eran negros, al igual que sus tenis. Un rasgo característico era una marca con forma de 'X' en su mejilla derecha. Ese hombre era un luchador, y miró hacia atrás, a otro pasillo.

"Parece que estamos a salvo por ahora…" Comentó, mirando a otro lado, viendo a otro personaje… un niño, que parecía estar olfateando. "¿Cuánto más falta para llegar a la puerta principal?"

"No molestes." Respondió el chico, que era un demonio en realidad. "Es difícil encontrar la salida de este lugar: huele muy raro."

"Creí que tu podías olfatear todo."

"¡Claro que puedo!¡Mi nariz es la mejor para buscar este tipo de cosas! Solo debo de esforzarme un poco más, así que cállate."

"Como sea… ¿Tú crees que encontremos a los otros que también usan estas llaves espadas?"

"¿Te refieres a los rumores que escuchamos mientras estábamos encarcelados?"

"Si, a esos." Dijo el hombre de capa roja. "No parece que ellos hayan estado mintiendo: parece que están preocupados por esos sujetos."

"Bah, me da igual, solo quiero salir de aquí." Dijo el demonio antes de detectar algo. "¡Es por aquí!"

"Muy bien, te sigo."

Así, los dos comenzaron a correr, decididos a escapar de ese lugar a como diera lugar…

**Fin del Capitulo 48**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Luego de las presentaciones, han pasado tres días, donde el grupo entero siguió entrenando. En un día normal, en el que las chicas decidieron tomar un baño para relajarse, será el día en el que nuestro sufrimiento empezará.

**Clef:** ¿Qué es esto?¿Que está ocurriendo?¿Quien nos está atacando?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter:_**_¡Los baños termales!, El inicio de la pesadilla de los hombres._**

**Lucy:** Quisiera ser un poco más llamativa visualmente… como Kristal…

**Kristal:** ¿Yo que?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, un nuevo capítulo más. ¿qué les pareció?  
><em>

_No tengo nada más que decir, así que nos vemos el otro fin de semana.  
><em>

_Sobres =3  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	50. Cap 49: ¡Los baños termales!

**_07/OCT/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Unos días de descanso y entrenamiento. Las relaciones entre los miembros del grupo se vuelven más estrechas… pero otros están confundidos.

Lucy Shidou, luego de un accidente con X, siente algo de confusión por sus sentimientos y ya no puede aguantar estar con X sin sentir que su corazón fuera a estallar. El resto del grupo fortalecen sus relaciones y comienzan a hablar de sus vidas.

Pero, estos momentos de paz iba a terminar… y muy pronto…

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 49: ¡Los baños termales!... y el inicio de la pesadilla.<em>**

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Han pasado ya seis días desde el momento en el que Atoli despertó y cuatro días desde que Doremi, Aiko, Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa llegaron a _Céfiro_. Durante ese tiempo, Atoli se acostumbró rápidamente a su nuevo entorno, haciendo muchas amistades, aparte de Kite y Blackrose. Rápidamente se hizo amiga de la _Magic Knight Lucy_, debido a toda la energía que la pelirroja tenía. También se hizo amiga de Marina y Anaís, aunque más de esta última y de su manera tan cortes de hablar, que era muy parecida a la de ella misma. La otra Lucy, Elie, Jenna, Dawn, Mimi y Amelia se hicieron amigas más cercanas, mientras que le tenía un gran respeto a Anna, Kristal, Erza, Kallen y, extrañamente, a Latias humana, al igual que a Caldina. Hablaba poco con Presea pero si se llevaba bien con ella. Además, creía que Nicona y, extrañamente, Primavera, eran lindos. También les agradaba Doremi y Aiko, en especial Doremi, con su personalidad tan amable y alegre.

De los hombres, Klonoa, Rock, Takato, Garrod y Genki se hicieron amigos de ella rápidamente. Le tenia gran respeto a X, Link, Yusei y Clef, algo de miedo a Zero, a Raichu (Después de que este intentara algo que tenía que ver con su posadera), le caía bien Ash, Tai, Gulliver, Sonic, Ascot, Paris, Ráfaga, hablaba con Alan y Mario, se reía del miedo de Luigi (Que ella creía que era actuación) y, por ultimo, se reía de las locuras que Giru hacia con Nicona… ¿O será al revés?

Doremi y Aiko se hicieron amigas del grupo rápidamente, en especial por la personalidad de Doremi, que a muchos les agradó. Aiko no se quedaba atrás, haciéndose amiga de todos… pero, cuando Zero estaba cerca, ella se congelaba y no podía decir mucho. Zero, por su parte, no le daba importancia y seguía haciendo lo que mejor hacía: estar recargado en la pared y no prestar mucha atención a sus compañeros. Las dos chicas no habían dicho que era lo que tenían con Zero, y él tampoco decía nada, lo cual incrementaba las dudas de todos.

Aparte de eso, no ha pasado muchas cosas en realidad, salvo algunos ataques de _AIDA-Heartless_, pero nada del otro mundo. Durante ese tiempo, las amistades de los héroes se habían fortalecido y todos confiaban más en Atoli y en Erza, incluso Zero empezaba a confiar en ellas, viendo su buena conducta y modales, rivalizando con los de Anaís, mientras que en Erza… su instinto le dijo que podía confiar en ella. Aún así, él se mantenía alejado de Aiko y, por consiguiente, de Doremi.

Estaban entrenando un poco. Alan probó las fuerzas de Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa cuando estaban en su forma _Super_, y se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco, lograrían alcanzar el nivel de él en la misma forma, y lograron conseguir sus _Bankai Armors_… como otro de los héroes.

Desde que obtuvo su _Keyblade_ durante la pelea contra los gemelos Saku y Bo, Mario estaba siendo entrenado por Kristal para poder usar su _Bankai Armor_ y la transformación de _Super Novan_… y acababa de terminar su entrenamiento. Ahora, Mario tenía una armadura como la de los otros _N-Warriors_ y podía transformarse, lo cual significaba un guerrero más para los héroes.

El resto del grupo siguió entrenando, en especial el grupo de Yusei, quienes comenzaron a incrementar sus poderes para alcanzar el del resto. Claro, con tan poco tiempo, aún con el aparato que Alan recibió de _Master Raphael _que lograba acelerar el paso del tiempo en un área determinada, ellos seis no lograron llegar al nivel del resto. Sin embargo, el que se hayan vuelto más fuertes era algo bueno para todos.

Kristal empezó a entrenar a Doremi y a Aiko, sabiendo que ellas eran hechiceras. Sin embargo, ellas comentaron que, si bien una vez fueron hechiceras, ahora habían perdido esos poderes, por lo que no tenían poderes mágicos. Kristal decidió entrenarlas a usar algunos hechizos elementales; Doremi tenía talento con los hechizos de fuego, mientras que Aiko con los de hielo. Por alguna razón, quizás los colores que ellas portaban, a Kristal no se les hizo extraño.

Alan probó las fuerzas de Anna y Garrod. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que Anna era muy buena peleando a puño limpio, quizás tan buena como lo era Mimi, mientras que Garrod usaba mucho las habilidades de la armadura de _Gundam _que usaba para pelear… después de todo, la armadura de Garrod tenía incluso dos ametralladoras incrustadas a lado de su cuello… pequeñas, pero efectivas. ¿De dónde sacaba la munición? Ni Garrod lo sabía.

Ahora, siete días después de que Atoli se uniera al grupo, todo parecía tranquilo… sin embargo, toda esa tranquilidad estaba por cambiar… para los chicos…

* * *

><p><em><span>-Comedor, 1:58 P.M.-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _017-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack/G.U._)

El grupo se encontraba en el comedor, terminando ya sus alimentos del día, planeando lo que iban a hacer el resto del día, que era de descanso. Esta vez, la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban sentadas en dos mesas ahora unidas, alejadas de los chicos.

"Vaya, nunca antes había entrenado así." dijo Marina algo agotada, con una mano en su hombro derecho. "Estoy exhausta."

"Se cansan muy rápido." Comentó Erza, sonriendo un poco con malicia. "Deberían ver lo que yo hago. Ustedes no durarían ni un rato."

"Sólo entrenas con Zero." Expresó Kallen, con cierto fastidio. "Día y noche, te he visto pelear sólo con él."

"Porque él es alguien que pelea de una forma tan variada, con diversas armas y técnicas a su disposición. Pelear contra alguien así es un reto, y mejora mi forma de pelear."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lucy Heartfilia con malicia. "No será acaso que tu…"

"No empieces, Lucy." Expresó la guerrera pelirroja, mandándole una mirada asesina a su amiga… que de hecho, casi la mataba.

"Ok, ok, no te enfades…" dijo la rubia, riendo nerviosamente.

"Pero vaya que pelean mucho." Comentó Jenna con asombro. "Desde que amanece hasta que anochece, ustedes dos pelean sin detenerse… claro, a menos que sea hora de comer."

"El tiempo pasa cuando uno se divierte." Respondió Erza, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con arrogancia.

"Se ve…"

"¡Vamos, señorita Erza, no lo niegue!" exclamó Amelia, siendo de las pocas personas que se refería a la guerrera sin miedo. "¡Sabe que en realidad le tiene mucho cariño al señor Zero!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Erza, levantando una ceja al escuchar a la chica hablar así.

"¡No lo niegue!¡No trate de ocultar lo que dice su corazón!¡Sé que usted y el señor Zero se llevarán muy bien!¡Sólo dígale lo que siente!"

Todas las chicas miraron a Amelia como si fuera una extraterrestre… que, bueno, para muchas de ellas, lo era.

"Mira quien lo dice." Se burló Mimi, llamando la atención de Amelia.

"¿Eh?"

"No lo niegues; estás igual." Expresó Dawn, haciendo que Amelia la mirara. "Últimamente te he visto pasando mucho más tiempo con Takato que con nosotras, y eso que somos amigas."

"¿Qué?¡Eso no es cierto!" exclamó Amelia, sintiendo que su rostro se volvía algo rojo. "¡No sé de q-qué estás hablando!"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Mimi. "Porque recuerdo que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con él."

Kristal miró a Amelia con interés y se puso a pensar. Era cierto: desde el día en el que Orca y Balmung atacaron el castillo y Takato la salvó, claro después de regresar de _Novaterra_, Amelia no ha parado de pasar el tiempo con el joven _Tamer_. Siempre los veía juntos, aunque siempre escuchaba que Amelia trataba de hacer de Takato un verdadero caballero de la justicia… esto porque ella se dio cuenta de que Takato lo era, con todo y su armadura de _Gallantmon_. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, el joven _Tamer_ ni entendiendo la razón por la que ella lo buscaba para 'entrenar y así ser verdaderos guerreros de la justicia'. Ante esto, Kristal no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"¡Chicas, no es lo que creen!" exclamó Amelia con algo de vergüenza, antes de comenzar a jugar con sus dedos índice. "Es sólo que me agrada…"

"Ohhh… te agrada." Expresaron Dawn y Mimi con burla, mirando a su amiga.

"¡No se rían!"

"¡Vaya que son divertidas!" comentó Doremi, riéndose a carcajadas, al igual que su compañera Aiko.

"Nos agrada que te parezcamos graciosas." Expresó Dawn con cierto enfado.

"¡¿Eh?!" Exclamó Doremi, agitando sus manos. "¡N-no lo tomen a mal!¡Yo solo-!"

"¡Caíste!"

"¡Oigan!"

Mientras las chicas comenzaban a conversar, Atoli comenzó a reír, no sólo por esta conversación, sino por varias otras que había escuchado mientras estaba en el castillo. Si, a Atoli le agradaba mucho este grupo, y Blackrose lo notó al ver como su compañera rubia reía… una risa que hace mucho que no veía en ella… claro, debido a que hace mucho que no la veía, pero a la joven de cabello rosado se le hacía que Atoli no reía desde su unión a los _Phantom Knights_.

"Hey Atoli, ¿Estás feliz?" Preguntó Blackrose, Atoli volteaba a verla, al igual que todas las demás chicas, causando que la joven de cabello rubio se sintiera algo apenada.

"B-bueno… si… estoy feliz…" Respondió Atoli con nerviosismo. "B-bueno, ha-hace tiempo q-que no m-me reía a-así."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Latias con algo de confusión.

"Este, bueno… los _Phantom Knights_ no son muy amables que digamos… me refiero a los _God Warriors_; ellos siempre se burlaban de mí, porque no sirvo para peleas. Soy una _Harvest Cleric_,y mi trabajo es el curar a los demás. Los _God Warriors_ prefieren sanar solos a recibir la ayuda de los demás."

"Oh…" dijo Dawn. "Debió ser algo difícil para ti…"

"Algo, pero al menos tenía a mis compañeros _Epitaph Users_… bueno, sólo a Kuhn, Pi y a Bo. Endrance, Saku y el señor Yata… bueno, no hablaba mucho con ellos… y Haseo… bueno, tiene una forma muy particular de demostrar su cariño."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Kallen con interés.

"Bueno, me dice de cosas… como que no era muy buena que digamos, o que me alejara de él…"

"¿Eso es demostrarte su cariño?" Preguntó Marina con confusión. "No quiero ver como demuestra su odio…"

"Ni conozco a ese chico… y ya me da miedo." Comentó Aiko, riendo nerviosamente.

"Suena interesante…" comentó Anna, ganándose la mirada de confusión de los demás. "¿Qué?"

"¿Te parece interesante?" preguntó Lucy Heartfilia con confusión.

"Eso dije. No es que me agrade, pero es… distinto."

"Eso si…"

"Haseo…" Empezó Blackrose, llamando la atención de todas. "Como Atoli dice, tiene una forma muy particular de mostrar sus sentimientos. Cuando dice que no es muy buena o que es débil, quiere decir que se preocupa por ella y que desea que se vuelvan más fuerte, o que también te alejes de los problemas, porque no quiere que salgas lastimado."

"Oh, que confuso…" dijo Presea. "Veo que este Haseo no muestra mucho sus sentimientos."

"Bueno, eso es por muchas cosas en el pasado, entre ellas unos sujetos que intentaron matarlo cuando empezaba su entrenamiento para ser un _Adept Rogue_."

"Entiendo…"

"Y, bueno…" Continuó Atoli. "La vida ahí no es muy agradable. El castillo es siempre deprimente, el mundo en si es un mundo muerto, donde toda la atmosfera se siente pesada y con un gran instinto asesino. Polaris en si es algo oportunista y te miente mucho… lo sé porque lo he visto. La vida ahí no es muy buena que digamos, y los _God Warriors_ y los _Epitaph Users_ no se llevan muy bien… no como aquí, en la que ustedes, las _Magic Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_, viven pacíficamente."

"Si…" dijo Lucy Shidou, sonriendo. "Nos llevamos muy bien, porque somos compañeros… amigos."

"Demasiado bien." Dijo Blackrose mirando a Lucy con algo de burla. "Veo que tu y X se llevan muy bien."

"¡Ah!" Exclamó Lucy, sonrojándose por lo que le dijo su nueva amiga. "N-no, b-bueno…"

"Eso indica lo contrario, Lucy." Comentó Elie, con la misma cara de burla de Blackrose, señalando al rostro sonrojado de la pelirroja.

Todas las chicas rieron un poco ante esta pequeña burla. Blackrose veía a Atoli, quien estaba riendo a carcajadas, pero también notó que estaba llorando un poco. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Atoli se limpió las lágrimas.

"H-hace mucho que no reía así…" dijo la joven _Epitaph User_, llamando la atención.

"No hay de que…" dijeron algunas de las chicas, alegres porque hicieron reír a una compañera.

En ese momento, Caldina sacó un abanico de la nada y lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

"¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!" exclamó la exótica mujer, llamando la atención de todas las presentes.

"¿Celebrarlo?" preguntó Latias, mirándola con confusión.

"¡Si, celebrar que tenemos una nueva aliada!"

"¿Y como?" preguntó Presea.

"¡Con un baño!"

La mayoría de las chicas casi sintieron que se caían por este comentario.

"¿Ah?" preguntaban todas, extrañadas.

"¿Con un baño?" preguntaba Kallen.

"¡Sí!" Respondió Caldina con alegría. "¡Cuando las mujeres celebran, nada mejor que un buen baño caliente!"

"Eso mismo dijiste la vez pasada cuando Lucy estaba deprimida, luego de que Luz rompiera su espada." dijo Marina, algo exaltada.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Caldina, causando más gotas de sudor en las cabezas de las chicas.

"Y… ¿Dónde planeamos tomar el baño?" Cuestionó Latias.

"El castillo tiene un gran jacuzzi." Respondió Anaís, haciendo que todas la miraran.

"¡¿Este castillo tiene un jacuzzi?!" cuestionaron Doremi, Dawn, Elie y Lucy Heartfilia, mirando con emoción a la chica de anteojos.

"Si, y uno bastante grande."

"¡Wow!¿¡Que esperamos!?" exclamó Jenna con felicidad. "¡Siempre he querido intentar uno grande!"

"Me parece bien." Dijo Blackrose, mirando a su amiga. "¿Qué dices, Atoli?"

"C-claro, por mi está bien…" Respondió Atoli con algo de vergüenza.

"¡Estupendo!" Exclamó Elie. "Y eso sirve para que Aiko nos cuente lo que pasa con Zero."

"¡¿Eh?!" Preguntó la mencionada, sonrojándose un poco. "¿Q-que quieren decir?"

"Vamos, eso nos está matando." Dijo Elie, mirando a la chica de azul con malicia. "Queremos saber cómo es que ustedes se relacionaron con ese chico tan frío. Y por cómo te declaraste tan abiertamente la vez pasada, podemos saber que es algo MUY serio."

"P-pero, yo…" empezó Aiko, sonrojándose a más no poder.

"Vamos, quedará entre chicas." Dijo Jenna, sonriendo dulcemente… aunque teniendo otras intenciones. "¿Qué dices?"

"Creo que será mejor que les digas, Aiko." Comentó Doremi.

"¡Ok, ok, les diré!" Expresó Aiko con cierto enfado. "La verdad no sé, pero les creo, chicas, aunque llevemos poco de conocerlas. Pero que no salga del baño, ¿ok?"

"De acuerdo…" dijo Kristal. "Vayamos, pero mucho cuidado; no dejemos que cierto pervertido nos vea."

"Tienes razón" dijeron el resto de las chicas, sabiendo a que se refería la hechicera.

"¿Vienes, Erza?" preguntó la Lucy rubia, mirando a la pelirroja.

"¿Me has escuchado decir que no?" preguntó Erza, sonriendo. "Un baño caliente en un jacuzzi… no suena mal."

"Entonces está decidido." Dijo Kristal. "Vamos a tomar un baño."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack/G.U._)

Así, las chicas se levantaron de la mesa, alejándose todas juntas y saliendo del comedor. Una salida masiva llamó la atención de todos, en especial de Raichu. El roedor sabía que iba a pasar algo, ya que sus instintos le decían que no debía perderse lo que ellas fueran a hacer, por lo que pensó seguirlas. Sin embargo, una fuerte aura asesina lo detuvo, por lo que volteó a ver quién era, dándose cuenta de que Alan lo estaba mirando detenidamente.

"Ni se te ocurra, Raichu…" dijo Alan con seriedad.

"¿Yo?¿Como crees?¿Por quien me tomas?" preguntó Raichu, fingiendo inocencia.

"¿Quieres que te conteste? Raichu, normalmente no te hago nada cuando haces tus cosas con Kristal… pero eso si, no dejaré que seas la primera persona que vea a Kristal desnuda: yo quiero tener ese placer."

"Oh… Alan, no sabía que fueras así." dijo Raichu con claro asombro.

"Te sorprenderías: sería tan pervertido como tu… o quizás más."

"¿Y Kristal te deja?"

"Ella ya me aceptó…"

"¡Maldito afortunado!" exclamó el roedor eléctrico, mientras Alan lo miraba con aires de victoria, haciendo una _'V'_ con sus dedos.

"Como quiera, no te dejaré ir a verla."

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Raichu. "Es sólo que… ¡Quiero practicar mis nuevos movimientos, eso!"

"¿Nuevos movimientos?" preguntó Ash.

"Raichu estaba viendo una serie llamada _Toaru Majutsu no Index_." Respondió Alan. "… y se inspiró en los movimientos de una chica que usa la electricidad para lanzar objetos de metal a gran velocidad… como si fuera un _Railgun_."

"¡Misaka es linda!" exclamó Raichu, llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca de él. "No tiene pechos, pero es muy linda."

"Interesante…" dijo Tai, aunque esto hizo que se ganara algunas miradas de confusión y malicia. "… hablo de lanzar objetos de metal, no de la chica."

"Claaaaro…" se burló Ash, ganándose la mirada asesina de Tai.

"Rayos, hombres…" dijo Gulliver, sonriendo un poco. "Siempre hablamos de chicas."

"Somos hombres, ¿Qué esperas?" preguntó Alan, haciendo que varios de los presentes afirmaran con la cabeza. "Aunque podemos hablar de otra cosa… pero en estos momentos ¿de qué?¿Futbol?¿Deportes?¿El clima? No hay mucho de qué hablar que TODOS nosotros tengamos en común."

"Bueno, es cierto. Además, hago lo mismo, por lo que no tengo derecho a criticarlos."

"Son un grupo de pervertidos." Dijo Genki, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

"Te doy unos meses y comenzarás a pensar como nosotros." Dijo Alan con malicia. "¿O qué?¿Acaso nunca has pensado en ciertas cosas cuando ver a Amelia, Kallen o Lucy? Digo, ustedes han estado juntos unos meses. ¿Acaso no has pensado en ellas de otra forma?"

Genki miró al joven de gorra gris por un momento, antes de apartar la vista, algo sonrojado. El resto de los hombres pudieron leer esta reacción con facilidad.

"Parece que ni él está exento." Comentó Tai, sonriendo un poco.

"No te avergüences, chico, eso es normal." Dijo Alan, conteniendo un poco la risa. "Y no te culpo, teniendo a tres chicas tan guapas como ellas."

"¿Guapas?" preguntó Ash.

"Palabra de mi mundo, del lugar donde vengo. Es otra forma de decir bonita sin parecer cursi… al menos así lo pienso."

"Espera un momento." Dijo Paris, el príncipe del castillo. "¿Eso significa que estás deseando a otra chica aparte de Kristal?¿Acaso tratas de engañarla?"

Todos los hombres posaron sus ojos en el joven de _La Tierra_, esperando una respuesta de él, quien sólo se relajó en su silla.

"Hey, hey, no confundan las dos cosas." Dijo Alan, tratando de calmar al grupo. "Estoy con Kristal, pero eso no significa que no me dé cuenta de las otras chicas a mi alrededor, en especial si su físico es similar a la de Kristal. Además, que las admire, no significa que vaya a dejar a Kristal. Estoy muy feliz con ella y no la cambiaría por nada… aún si todas las otras chicas se me tiraran encima. Para que deje a Kristal, ella tendría que hacer algo muy malo como para que la odiase o ya no confíe en ella… o que YO haga algo estúpido y sienta que ya no tengo derecho de estar con ella."

"¿Cómo lo que pasó durante la invasión _Mecronet_?" inquirió Raichu.

"No me recuerdes eso, que estoy enojado conmigo mismo por como reaccioné."

"Esa es una forma de pensar algo… extraña." Dijo Ascot seriamente. "Pensar así cuando tienes pareja…"

"Es una forma de pensar muy común de la parte del mundo donde yo vengo… y la verdad, yo soy muy leve en esa forma de pensar. Todo está bien, siempre y cuando pongas un límite y respetes los sentimientos de tu pareja. Quizás… quizás tenga en un futuro algunos problemas con Kristal por mi forma de pensar que es muy distinta a la de ella… sólo espero que podamos sobrepasar esos problemas."

"Seguro que si." Dijo Yusei, entrando en la conversación. "Por la forma en la que se tratan, se ve que tienen mucho cariño."

"Son complicadas…" comentó Garrod, mirando al cielo. "Nunca entenderé a las mujeres…"

"Y probablemente ni las entenderemos." Dijo Gulliver, sonriendo un poco, haciendo que el resto riera.

"Un brindis por las mujeres…" Dijo Tai, levantando la copa de líquido que tenía frente a él. "… que hacen nuestras vidas imposibles… pero que no podríamos vivir sin ellas."

"¡Salud!" Exclamaron todos, levantando copas y chocándolas levemente con los de a lado, antes de tomarse sus bebidas.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Exurion-<span>_

_-Salón del Trono-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Han pasado siete días ya desde que empezaron a trabajar para poder neutralizar los poderes de los _N-Warriors_.

Los _Phantom Knights_ estaban ya preparados, listos para atacar. Todos los _Phantom Knights_ presentes, tanto _Epitaph Users_ como _God Warriors_, incluyendo Garv, Ikki, Tyson y los dos _Azure Knights _infectados, estaban ya descansados y curados de sus heridas. Preparados, con todo listo, sólo esperaban la orden de Polaris para llevar a cabo su plan.

En el salón del trono, todos los _Epitaph Users_ y los _God Warriors_, a excepción de Atoli, Yata, el llamado Ovan y uno de los _God Warriors_ aunque en su lugar estaba Roki, siendo en total dieciséis, se encontraban hincados, esperando las ordenes de Polaris. La emperatriz de la oscuridad mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en algo que ninguno de los otros sabía que era. De pronto, ella los abrió y miró a sus guerreros.

"Mis _Phantom Knights_…" dijo Polaris con seriedad. "Ha llegado la hora; el enfrentamiento final con los héroes de _Céfiro_ está por comenzar. Ya saben que hacer… vayan a sus puestos y esperen a que ellos vengan a ustedes."

Algunos de los _Phantom Knights_ rieron, algunos por venganza, otros por honor, otros por simplemente luchar. Haseo estaba algo feliz, si es que su rostro es indicativo de ello. Pronto podrá rescatar a Atoli, lo único importante que le quedaba de su vida, además de la venganza.

_'¡Al fin! Ya me estaba cansando de esperar…'_ pensó Haseo con seriedad. _'Yo… yo estoy listo… ¡Vamos!'_

Además de él, Warlene, Korz y Lock también pensaban lo mismo, el poder vengarse de aquellos que los habían humillado. Mientras, Kuhn, Pi, Endrance, Saku y Bo, pensaban en otra cosa, en seguir el plan de Yata al pie de la letra… y para eso, tenían que seguir a Polaris un poco más y obedecerla. Garv sólo pensaba en luchar, por lo que estaba feliz que pudiera pelear contra los héroes. Orca y Balmung… no pensaban en nada en especial. Sin embargo, Roki alzó la mirada, viendo a la mujer enfrente a ellos.

"Mi emperatriz…" empezó Roki. "¿Qué hay de mis compañeros?"

"Parece ser que nos equivocamos en los cálculos." Respondió Polaris con seriedad. "No despertarán hasta mañana."

"Ya veo… es una pena… para ellos, claro." Expresó el guerrero con malicia. "Habrá más guerreros para mí."

"Eso es todo." Dijo Polaris con detenimiento. "¡Vayan!¡Vayan a sus puestos y esperen a los héroes de _Céfiro_!"

"¡Si!" exclamaron todos, despareciendo repentinamente, dejando de nuevo a Polaris sola… o eso es lo que parecía, ya que otra sombra salía de la oscuridad.

"Si, tu también, zombi… vete con ellos…" dijo Polaris al sujeto misterioso. "Ve, que tus dos compañeros Orca y Balmung te están esperando."

"Ahhhhhhh…" respondió la sombra, desapareciendo de la vista, no muy feliz de seguir las ordenes de Polaris.

"Hehe… así que, la destrucción de _Céfiro_ comienza. Ahora, mi parte: a encontrar la presencia de cada uno de ellos." Expresó la emperatriz oscura, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose de nuevo. "Es hora… de llamarlos a todos."

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _161-Morning Sun- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Vapor, bastante vapor había en la habitación que era tan grande como el salón de entrenamiento. En el centro de ese salón con forma de domo, había un enorme "plato" blanco, que servía como una enorme bañera, ya que estaba llena de agua termal, agua que salía de estatuas con forma de Niconas, que dejaban salir el agua de sus bocas. En el centro de este enorme plato, estaban las chicas, incluyendo a Nicona, relajándose, con sólo una toalla cubriendo sus cuerpos, a pesar de estar solas en esa habitación. Ninguna de ellas iba a arriesgarse a quedar expuestas a cierto ratón eléctrico, quien, probablemente, esté intentando entrar en la habitación.

"Ahh, que relajante…" dijo Dawn, quien estaba flotando de espaldas sobre el agua.

"Es el paraíso…" comentó Doremi, también flotando de espaldas.

"Este lugar es fantástico…" Expresó Latias. "Hace tiempo que no me relajaba así."

"Dímelo a mí." dijo Blackrose. "Tenía días durmiendo al aire libre y bañándome con agua fría. Esto es el paraíso, a pesar de ya haberme bañado con agua caliente antes. ¿No lo crees así, Atoli?"

"¿Ah? S-si, es relajante…" dijo la tímida joven rubia. "D-de hecho, hace tiempo que yo tampoco tengo un baño así."

"¿Enserio?¿Y como te bañabas entonces?" preguntó Presea con confusión.

"Agua fría… muy fría." Respondió Atoli. "Aunque, los hombres se bañan con agua más fría que yo."

"¿Con que se bañan?¿Con hielo?" preguntó Marina.

"Casi, casi. Nosotras tenemos un lujo al bañarnos con agua menos fría."

"Vaya. ¿Y como es que te mantienes tan linda?" preguntó Caldina nuevamente, causando un rubor en la joven.

"¿L-linda?"

"¡Claro!¿O no lo crees?"

"N-no, no es eso… es que hace tiempo que no me decían así."

"Ah, ya veo…"

"Pero Srita. Atoli, usted si es muy linda." dijo Anaís. "Y me sorprende que así seas, luego de lo que nos contaste y de donde vivías por los últimos dos años."

"Ah, b-bueno… ni yo lo sé. No cambiamos mucho en cuanto a apariencia en ese mundo." dijo Atoli con nerviosismo.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Jenna con interés. "¿Es algún efecto tipo fuente de la juventud?"

"Creo que es más que el efecto del tiempo no nos afecta mucho. Según Kuhn, envejecemos más lento ahí."

"¿Más lento?" preguntó Anna. "¿Cómo una especie de dimensión alterna?"

"Algo parecido…"

"Vaya, ese lugar tiene una ventaja." Dijo Elie, con sus manos en sus mejillas. "Imagínense estar linda por más tiempo."

"Eso es lo que estaba pensando." Expresó la Lucy rubia, también con algo de emoción. "Permanecer joven y bella… de no ser por lo malo que es el lugar, iría allá."

Kristal comenzó a reír un poco por los comentarios de sus compañeras, aunque no podía evitar pensar como ellas un poco y permanecer joven por más tiempo. Pero entonces, sus ojos se posaron en Lucy, la pelirroja, quien estaba algo seria.

La _Magic Knight _de fuego estaba pensando en muchas cosas… bueno, no, estaba pensando en X y su extraña y rápida fascinación por él.

_'X… cielos… me he enamorado mucho de ti… y no sé porqué. No entiendo porqué es que lo pienso tanto; estoy enamorada de él y ya… pero siento que hay algo raro en esto… como si no fuera la primera vez que me enamoro de él… ¿Tendrá que ver con mi sueño?¿De verdad será mi vida pasada?'_ era lo que Lucy pensaba, su mente recordando lo que podría haber sido su vida pasada, la chica llamada Hikaru. Luego recordó a la chica y el cuerpo que tenía, uno que era más desarrollado que el de ella misma, quizás al nivel de Amelia y Mimi, sintiéndose algo deprimida por esto. Lucy suspiró nuevamente. _'Ahhh… esa Hikaru, tiene más cuerpo que yo. Me pregunto que tipo de chicas le gustará a X. No creo que él piense en una mujer extravagante o voluptuosa; no creo que sea así… pero, tampoco creo que se interese por una chica tan simple, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, como yo… quizás…'_

"Hey, Lucy ¿Estás bien?"

La joven pelirroja alzó la mirada, aún algo confundida cuando se dio cuenta de que Kristal estaba frente a ella. Lucy se le quedó mirando al rostro… antes de bajar la mirada y posándose en los pechos de la joven hechicera.

_'Vaya… Kristal es muy hermosa. Desearía ser como ella: tiene un físico bastante llamativo para los hombres, y además de eso, su personalidad es bastante alegre. Cielos… quisiera tener un poco del cuerpo que ella tiene, así no sería tan simple.'_

"Vaya Lucy… no me había fijado que tenías el cabello largo."

Lucy salió de sus pensamientos debido al comentario que Kristal había dicho. Era cierto, Lucy tiene el cabello largo, ya que le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas. Pero, debido a que ella siempre usaba una trenza, algunos no lo notaban a primera vista. Ahora que estaba en el jacuzzi, tenía que tenerlo suelto, por lo que parte de su cabello se quedaba flotando alrededor de ella.

"¿T-tu crees?" preguntó la joven pelirroja, tomando algunos de sus cabellos con sus manos.

"Ah, es cierto…" dijo Dawn, acercándose a ellas. "Tampoco lo había notado."

"Ahora que lo dices, es cierto." Dijo Mimi. "No me había dado cuenta de que Lucy tenía un cabello tan largo."

"¿No lo notaron?" preguntó Anna. "Yo lo noté… ¿Nadie más lo notó?"

"Yo si lo noté…" Comentó Blackrose. "Pero no creí que fuera tan largo. Doremi también lo tiene largo."

"Es porque se lo amarra en esos odangos." Respondió Aiko. "Deberías usarlo suelto, Doremi."

"Estoy pensando en eso." Respondió la mencionada.

"¿Por qué no te lo dejas suelto? Te verías más linda así…" Dijo Kristal, a Lucy Shidou, sonriendo alegremente.

"Es lo que le decimos nosotras." Expresó Marina, suspirando un poco en frustración. "… pero ella no lo cree."

"¿Pero porque no lo crees?"

"B-bueno… y-yo… yo no soy tan atractiva como otras." Respondió la Lucy pelirroja, bajando la mirada algo apenada.

"¿Cómo otras?¿Como quienes?"

"B-bueno… tu…"

"¿Ah?"

"S-sí, bueno… es que tu eres muy atractiva."

"¿Tu crees? Yo la verdad ni lo había pensado."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Caldina con confusión. "¿No lo habías pensado? Pero si tienes un muy bonito cuerpo: tu piel blanca parece muy suave, tu cabello se ve bastante bien, tus ojos, tus labios… eres una mujer bastante bella…y si nos vamos a lo que la mayoría de los hombres se fijan primero, diría que tus caderas son anchas pero eres delgada, tus glúteos son bastante firmes y, especialmente en ti, tus senos son bastante grandes."

"Uh…"

"Si…" dijo Caldina, apuntando al pecho de Kristal, envuelto en una toalla. "Muchos hombres matarían por una mujer como tú. No sólo tienes un buen cuerpo, tu actitud es muy tranquila. Definitivamente serías muy codiciada, y me imagino que por eso Lucy está algo decaída: debe estar comparándose contigo."

"¿Ah?" preguntó Kristal, volteando a ver a Lucy. "¿Es cierto?"

"B-bueno…" Empezó la pelirroja con nerviosismo. "C-comparada contigo, yo no tengo busto… soy una chica plana y simple."

"¡Oye!" Exclamó Dawn. "Yo soy más plana que tu y no me quejo."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Mimi, mirando a su amiga con seriedad. "Eso no parece cuando vienes a apretarme mis pechos y te quejas de lo plana que estás."

"¡Oye!¡Eso no se dice!"

"Vamos, Dawn, todos sabemos que eres muy sensible a ese tema." Expresó Mimi, mirando a su amiga con cierta… frustración.

"¡No es cierto!"

"Te entiendo." Comentó Doremi, colocando una mano en el hombro de Dawn y soltando unas lágrimas. "Yo también siento que no me desarrollo. Creí que era normal… hasta que la vi." Dijo ella, mirando a Aiko, quien era casi tan grande como Amelia o Mimi.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención." Rió Aiko nerviosamente. "Solo… crecieron."

"¡Estábamos iguales cuando nos separamos, y ahora estás así!" Dijo Doremi, cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus cachetes. "¡Me haces enfadar!"

"Doremi, teníamos once cuando nos separamos. Era natural que estuviéramos igual."

"¡Pero no es justo!" Dijo Doremi, comenzando a llorar a cascadas.

"¡Te entiendo, amiga!" Expresó Dawn, también llorando a cascadas, abrazando a la pelirroja. "¡Estamos rodeadas de vacas!"

"¡Oye!" Gritaron Kallen, Elie, la Lucy rubia, Anna, Amelia, Mimi y Aiko.

"No creo que sea sólo por eso." Dijo Erza, acercándose al grupo, ya que estaba algo alejada, volviendo la conversación a la _Magic Knight_. "Lucy se siente decaída no sólo por compararse con Kristal."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Latias, mirando a la guerrera seriamente.

"Mira a tu alrededor."

La _Pokemon_ hizo eso, viendo alrededor. No notó nada de inmediato… hasta que comenzó a entenderlo.

"Oh, ya veo…"

"¿Eh?¿Qué entendiste? Yo no entiendo." Expresó Jenna, mirando a la _Pokemon_.

"Somos veinte chicas aquí… y de esas, nueve chicas son más… 'grandes' que las otras."

Jenna miró a todas y se dio cuenta que era cierto: Kristal, Amelia, Mimi, Anna, Elie, Kallen, Aiko, Lucy Heartfilia y Erza tenían pechos mucho más grandes que las demás, algunas de ellas en los límites superiores de la copa D ya casi entrando a E. Presea y Caldina también los tenían grandes, aunque comparadas con las chicas del _Nintenverse_, eran tamaño medio, quizás una C, mientras que el resto de las chicas eran de pecho pequeño, con Marina y Anaís, con B superior, siendo las más grandes de ese grupo. Al darse cuenta de esto, Jenna se sintió algo abrumada, introduciéndose más en el agua.

"Es cierto…" dijo la _Mars Adept_, bajando la mirada a su propio pecho que, si bien era moderado, palidecía a lado de las otras siete chicas.

"Vaya…" dijo Caldina. "Me pregunto que comen en su galaxia para ser así de grandes."

"Son chicas vaca…" respondió Dawn, sintiendo que los celos ardían con fuerza en sus venas. "Es por eso que son así de grandes: por ser chicas vaca."

"Cierto." Comentó Doremi, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

"Parece que alguien está celosa por no tenerlos así." Expresó Lucy Heartfilia con burla.

"¡Claro que no estamos celosas!"

"¿Oh?¿De verdad?" preguntó la _Celestial Mage_, encarando a Dawn y a Doremi, y colocando ambas manos sobre sus propios pechos, levantándolos un poco para hacerlos parecer más grandes. "¿Segura que no estás celosa de _estas_ cosas?"

"¡No me los presumas!" Exclamó Dawn, casi lanzándose contra la Lucy rubia, aunque sus compañeras Amelia y Mimi la sujetaron por detrás… aunque esto no ayudaba mucho a la furia de Dawn, ya que podía sentir los grandes pechos de sus amigas en sus espaldas. "¡Suéltenme!"

"¡Ya basta las dos!" exclamó Kallen, colocándose frente a Dawn y Lucy. "¡Dejen de pelear por algo tan ridículo!"

"¡Mira quien lo dice!¡También eres una chica vaca!" Exclamó Dawn, señalando al pecho de la pelirroja, quien, inconscientemente, se cubrió con sus manos.

"Wow…" dijo Marina desde lejos. "Ese tema sí que es sensible para Dawn… y parece que también para Doremi."

"Debe tener un complejo de inferioridad o algo." Respondió Anaís, sonriendo tímidamente. "Aunque admito que la entiendo un poco."

"Eso si…" dijo la guerrera del agua, mirando a las otras chicas. "A veces me siento pequeña a lado de las demás."

"Comparadas con la señorita Kristal y las otras ocho, _somos_ pequeñas."

"No me lo recuerdes…"

Dawn y Doremi quisieron seguir discutiendo con Lucy y Kallen… pero luego llegó un momento donde las primeras dos se deprimieron mucho, introduciéndose más al agua.

"Vaya…" dijo Elie. "No creí que se pusieran así."

"Bueno…" empezó Erza. "…creo que, cuando estás rodeada de muchas chicas con gran pecho, comienzas a desarrollar un complejo de inferioridad."

"Si, eso le pasa a ellas ahora." Dijo Blackrose… también sintiendo algo de celos, pero no mostrándolo como las chicas de cabello azul y rojo.

"¿Estarán bien?" preguntó Atoli con interés.

"Si, no te preocupes. Ya se les pasará." Comentó Mimi, con sus manos en la cintura.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _172-Hikaru's Emotions- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy Shidou suspiró algo deprimida. Sabía que no debía compararse con alguien más, que cada quien es único… pero, cuando uno está enamorado, no puede evitar hacerlo, comparándose y deseando tener algo que otra persona posee, al menos una sola vez, aunque luego se descarte. De repente, alguien de debajo del agua, detrás de Lucy, y la abraza con fuerza, asustando a la _Magic Knight_.

"¡Ahhh!" exclamó Lucy, volteando a ver quien había sido. "¡C-caldina!"

"¡Hey, Lucy, no te deprimas por algo así!" Expresó la exuberante mujer de _Cizeta_. "Cada quien es único. No deberías sentirte mal con lo que tienes…"

"Lo dices muy fácil…" dijo Dawn, mirando a la morena. "Tu también tienes un bonito cuerpo… y tus pechos también son algo grandes."

"Oye, los de Presea lo son aún más que los míos." respondió Caldina, señalando a la mujer que nada tenía que ver en la conversación.

"¡Caldina!" exclamó Presea, sumamente apenada por las palabras de su compañera.

"Sabes que es cierto; también tienes un bonito cuerpo…" dijo Caldina, con cierto tono de burla. "También los de Marina y Anaís son bastante decentes."

"Uh… ¿Gracias?…" dijo Marina, algo apenada y confundida a la vez, Anaís también estaba igual, aunque no respondió.

A pesar de lo graciosa que era la situación entre las mujeres, Lucy Shidou aún pensaba, algo deprimida por la situación. Fijándose bien, Lucy se dio cuenta de que, entre las mujeres, Kristal era la del busto más grande, para alguien de su edad, siendo igualada por Elie, Kallen, la otra Lucy y Erza, después Anna, Amelia y Mimi, Aiko cerca de ellas, seguidas por Presea y Caldina, mientras que ella misma era la segunda con el más chico, sólo superada por Dawn y quizás Blackrose, y a penas debajo de Doremi.

Normalmente Lucy no era una mujer que se fijaba en lo físico; ella era una mujer que creía fielmente en lo espiritual, la conducta y la personalidad. Pero ahora que estaba enamorada, no podía dejar de pensar en que si su cuerpo sería lo suficientemente llamativo para aquel a quien su afecto iba dirigido.

La joven pelirroja suspiró un poco en depresión, Kristal dándose cuenta de ello.

"Oye Lucy, no te deprimas…" dijo la hechicera. "Es cierto que casi no tienes busto… pero quizás eso esté por cambiar."

"¿Ah? No te entiendo…" Comentó Lucy con confusión.

"Bueno, no quiero hacerte falsas esperanzas, pero les contaré algo que me pasó a mí."

Las otras chicas dejaron sus pequeñas peleas para ponerle atención a Kristal.

"Cuando conocí a Alan-kun, hace casi un año, no medía lo que ustedes ven ahora: media más o menos 87 cm, y seguía midiendo eso hasta hace unos dos meses y medio, cuando _Master Raphael_, mi maestro, despertó el _Nova Crystal_ dentro de mí y me volví una _N-Warrior_."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el tamaño de tu busto?" preguntó Blackrose, confundida.

"A eso voy…" dijo Kristal. "Luego de eso, noté algo a las dos o tres semanas después de eso: mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Mis caderas se ensanchaban un poco y mis piernas se veían más formadas… pero el cambio que noté más fueron mis pechos, que estaban creciendo algo rápido. Creo que muchos lo notaron…" dijo con algo de pena. "En resumen, en dos meses y medio crecí mucho, pasé de 87 a 95 cm… y eso que se supone que yo ya no debía desarrollarme más, puesto que ya había llegado a mi edad limite de desarrollo, según mis maestras."

"Vaya, fue algo rápido." dijo Caldina.

"A eso llamo desarrollo espontaneo." Dijo Kallen con algo de asombro. "Vaya que crecer casi diez centímetros de busto en tan poco tiempo, cuando se supone que ya no debías crecer…"

"¿Lo entiendes Lucy?" preguntó Kristal, mirando a la pelirroja. "Cuando te enfadaste por primera vez, esa que dijo X que, bueno, casi lo matas, tu _Nova Crystal_ despertó… y, cuando recibiste tu _Keyblade_, esa energía se comenzó a balancear."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Lucy con confusión. "Me estás diciendo que…"

"Si mi teoría no me falla, tu cuerpo comenzara a cambiar dentro de poco. Quizás se cumpla lo que deseas y podrás tener un cuerpo más desarrollado."

"Ah…"

"Oye, ¿Nosotras también?" preguntó Marina, bastante curiosa sobre el tema.

"No lo sé…" Respondió la hechicera. "Si bien tienen ya sus _Keyblades_, aún no despiertan el poder de sus _Nova Crystals_… pero cuando lo hagan, es probable que también se desarrollen más."

"¡Vaya, que genial! Si bien creo que así estoy bien, no me caería mal unos centímetros extras en ciertas áreas, ¿No lo crees Anaís?"

"Uh… preferiblemente estoy bien como estoy." Respondió la guerrera del viento, riendo nerviosamente.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Lucy suspiró con tranquilidad. Aún tenía algo de esperanza de que se desarrollara, puesto que, a sus quince años, no lo había hecho aún.

"Oye, Lucy. ¿Por qué tan aliviada?" preguntó Elie con cierta malicia. "¿Acaso quieres verte más atractiva para alguien en especial?"

"¡Ah!" exclamó la pelirroja con algo de pena. "B-bueno… yo…"

"Es sospechoso…" comentó Anna, mirando a la pelirroja.

"Está enamorada; se nota fácilmente." Respondió Dawn, sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡Oh!¿Quien es?" preguntó Blackrose, aunque teniendo ya una idea, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara mucho.

"B-bueno…"

"Es X…" Respondió la tocaya de Lucy, no dejándola terminar.

"¿X?" preguntó Atoli. "¿Hablan del joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes?¿Aquel que usaba una armadura azul?"

"El mismo." Respondió Mimi.

"Si, es bastante apuesto…" dijo Caldina. "Pero eso ya lo había dicho a Lucy. ¿Te gusta él?"

"Uh…B-bueno…" Dijo Lucy con algo de nerviosismo. Su mente se volvió nublada, no sabiendo que decir, sintiendo que la pena la invadía... pero entonces, recordó lo que ella se había dicho a sí misma, y sus pensamientos se calmaros. "No… no me gusta…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaban todas.

"No me gusta porque… porque lo amo." Dijo la joven pelirroja, llevándose las manos a su pecho, pensando en ese joven que inundaba su mente. "No puedo engañarme; amo a X con todas mis fuerzas. Lo amo con todo mi corazón."

Las chicas la veían con algo de asombro, sabiendo lo tímida que era en esos aspectos. Sin embargo, sus dos amigas sonreían ante esto, alegres por ver en lo que había terminado todo.

_'Parece que el corazón de Lucy por fin ha sanado…' _ pensó Marina con alegría.

_'Joven X, usted ha sanado el corazón de mi amiga… gracias…'_ pensó Anaís, también sonriendo.

"Entiendo…" dijo Kristal, colocando una mano en el hombro de Lucy. "Así me veía yo cuando aclaré mis sentimientos por Alan-kun, al darme cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba por él."

"Es cierto, ¿Por qué le dices Alan-kun?" preguntó Latias la otra Lucy con interés.

"En mi mundo, una mujer le dice _–kun_ al hombre con el que quiere estar junta para siempre… es como la versión en palabras del anillo de compromiso. Los hombres les dicen _–chan_ a las mujeres en la misma situación…" dijo Kristal, algo sonrojada y con una mirada soñadora.

"Pero Alan no te dice Kristal-chan." dijo Presea, pensando en las veces que él hablaba con Kristal, no recordando ninguna vez que él dijera _'Kristal-chan'_.

"Es porque en su mundo, o al menos de donde viene, no se acostumbra a decir eso: de hecho se le hace raro y aún no se acostumbra a que lo llame así."

"Ya veo…"

"Oigan, cambiando de tema…" empezó Blackrose. "¿No deberíamos salir ya? Lo digo porque, con tanta agua, nuestra piel podría arrugarse."

"No te preocupes…" dijo Caldina, haciendo señas a Blackrose de que se calmara. "Esta agua de _Céfiro_ es especial. Podemos estar aquí por días y no nos pasaría nada malo… de hecho, es al contrario: esta agua relaja los músculos agotados y hace maravillas con la piel."

"¡Wow!¡Entonces me quedo! … pero, ¿Qué hay del ratón pervertido? No nos vaya a espiar."

"Ya me encargue de eso…" dijo Kristal con orgullo. "Coloqué un escudo mágico alrededor de este salón, además de un escudo de tiempo para que estemos más tiempo aqui. Nadie puede entrar o ver hacia el interior. Además de eso, estoy segura de que Alan-kun no lo dejará."

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?" preguntó Jenna con confusión. Kristal sólo sonrió alegremente.

"Alan-kun quiere ser el primero en verme desnuda, y no dejará que nadie más lo haga primero."

Las demás chicas la miraron algo sorprendidas por ese comentario.

"Wow…" dijo Elie. "Se ve que ustedes dos son muy abiertos en cuanto a su relación."

"Algo… pero no nos vamos a los extremos. Lo máximo que lo dejo hacer es dormirse en mis pechos, pero no lo dejo que los toque con sus manos."

"Muy abiertos…" dijo Marina. "Pero creo que es mucha tentación para él: se nota que es un hombre que es fan de los pechos grandes."

"Tiene buena fuerza de voluntad, eso sí. Sabe que, si me hace algo, no lo dejaría hacerlo de nuevo."

"Lo entiendo…" dijo Caldina. "Bueno chicas, sigamos disfrutando de este baño tan relajante…"

"¡Claro!"

"Bueno, Aiko… ¿Nos vas a decir lo que pasó?" preguntó Mimi, mirando a la chica de cabello azul corto.

"Eh… bueno…" empezó ella con nerviosismo.

"Vamos: se quedará entre nosotras."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Twilight Princess)_

Todas las chicas se colocaron alrededor de la maga azul, con su compañera colocándose a lado de ella, en caso de que necesite algo de ayuda o apoyo.

"Todo comenzó hace casi cuatro años, cuando estábamos cursando el último año de primaria…" comenzó Aiko con tristeza. "Doremi y yo, así como tres compañeras nuestras, estábamos en la misma escuela. Era el último año de clases, y apenas estaba iniciando. Entonces, un día, un estudiante de intercambio apareció en la escuela… se llamaba Zero Crimson."

"¿Zero?" preguntó Kallen con confusión. "Pero… ¿él?"

"Dejen que termine su historia, ¿ok, chicas?" pidió Doremi. "Es algo difícil para ella…"

"Ok…"

"Bueno…" continuó Aiko. "Para hacer la historia corta, ese chico era algo solitario, pero poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos y él se introdujo a nuestro grupo… claro, no totalmente como para saber nuestros secretos, pero era buen amigo de la escuela."

Ella, sin querer, comenzó a recordar:

Doremi y Aiko pertenecían a un grupo de brujitas, junto con tres amigas. Ellas cinco podían hacer magia, aunque de una forma muy distinta a la que el grupo estaba acostumbrado. Debido a esto, las cinco eran muy juntas, y habían llevado a cabo ciertas misiones en su mundo y en el mundo mágico.

Volviendo al recuerdo, Aiko comenzó a pensar en el chico al que recordaba. El chico que también se llamaba Zero vestía similar al de ahora, pero claro, en una apariencia de diez años. Ella recordó como fue solitario desde el inicio, y no se llevaba mucho con nadie. Doremi fue la que habló con él primero, y comenzó a llevarse con ellas. Una vez que comenzó a llevarse con ellas, descubrieron que era bueno para los deportes, y competía mucho con Aiko. A cuatro de las cinco chicas les pareció muy similar esta rivalidad, ya que Zero se parecía, físicamente hablando, a otro chico llamado Leon, uno de un grupo de magos al que tuvieron que enfrentarse. La diferencia era que Zero era mucho más serio… y que él le ganaba a Aiko en un par de eventos.

La chica de cabello azul sonrió con tristeza, recordando los momentos que pasó con ese chico, y las competencias que tenían. Las cinco chicas por fin tenían a alguien con quien hablar fuera de su círculo. Si, hablaban con el resto de sus compañeros, pero esto era algo distinto. Con forme pasó el tiempo, Zero se fue abriendo más con ellas, y comenzó a reír de sus bromas.

Pero todo eso, cambió un día…

"Un mes después…" Continuó Aiko. "…tuve una discusión con mi padre, y ese día estaba muy enfadada. Él se acercó para ver si necesitaba ayuda… pero yo… me desquité con él." Dijo ella, recordando el momento en el que ella atacó verbalmente al joven, quien claro, no se dejó y respondió a los ataques. Después de eso, su amistad terminó dañada… "Desde entonces, él y yo nos peleábamos a cada rato, ninguno de los dos aguantándonos. Llegué a un momento en el que empecé a detestarlo… no sé porqué. Otro mes pasó, y seguíamos peleando… pero, ahora que lo pienso, era más de mi hacia él, ya que él intentaba hablarme, pero yo le respondía mal."

"¿Por qué?" Elie con intriga.

"No lo sé, ¿ok? Simplemente… ya no quería verlo… y se me cumplió unas semanas después."

"¿Qué pasó?"

Aiko tomó algo de aire, sabiendo que no sería fácil. Doremi, a su lado, escuchó cada palabra. La verdad, ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que pasó entre los dos, sólo sabiendo que un día ambos se pelearon. Obviamente, ella y sus amigas se pusieron del lado de Aiko, pero al menos trataban de entender lo que pasó y no atacaban a Zero. Lo que iba a escuchar sería la primera vez que Aiko contaba lo que pasó en realidad… y el cambio de personalidad de ambos.

"U-un amigo de mi infancia me quiso invitar a salir…" Continuó la bruja azul. "A ese chico lo conozco desde que éramos más niños, y él se me había declarado. Yo no lo quería como él quería, y se lo dije, pero él estaba dispuesto a esperarme. Acepté tener esa cita… y si, ya sé que teníamos diez años, pero sería una buena experiencia." Dijo Aiko, mordiéndose los labios. "El día que me citó, fui al lugar que me dijo… y cuando llegué al lugar que me iba a encontrar con él… descubrí que Zero le estaba dando una paliza."

"¿Zero?¿Porqué?" Cuestionó Jenna.

"Él sabía algo que yo no, y por eso actuó. Yo, en cambio, al ver al que creía mi mejor amigo golpeado, me pelee con él. Él decía que era para protegerme, pero yo no le hice caso y le dije que lo odiaba." Dijo ella, apretando sus puños y temblando un poco, algo que todas notaron. "Él… el me dijo que yo le gustaba… p-pero…y-yo… yo le dije que nunca s-saldría con alguien como é-él. Que era mejor si él se quedara sin amigos."

"Ow… eso fue fuerte." Comentó Marina con asombro.

"¡Ya lo sé!¡Pero en ese entonces no pensé que estaba mal!" Expresó Aiko, soltando algunas lágrimas. "Estuve enojada unos dos días, antes de enterarme que mi amigo en realidad no era la gran cosa: al parecer, le gustaba salir con chicas y solo me iba a usar."

"Espera." Comenzó Elie. "¿Ya tenía esa mentalidad a los diez años?¡Cielos!"

"Lo sé…" dijo Aiko, deprimiéndose aún más. "No lo creí, pero cuando una de mis amigas me dijo que lo expulsaron del colegio al que iba, supe que era cierto."

"¿Y qué pasó con Zero?" cuestionó Dawn.

"Zero…" empezó ella, tragando saliva y llorando aún más. "Después de lo que le dije, parecía que él había cambiado totalmente; era mucho más serio, solo yendo a clases para estudiar y luego irse. Ya no se juntaba con nosotras. Siempre tenía una mirada fría… pero solitaria. Yo lo veía cada día, sintiendo culpa por lo que le dije… y, uno de esos días, descubrí que comenzaba a tomarle cariño. Cada día que lo veía, me sonrojaba y no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago. Pasaron dos semanas desde nuestra discusión y él seguía así de frío, y yo confundida. Entonces, un día, d-decidí que sería mejor disculparme con él, y-y q-quizás intentar a-algo más… p-pero… e-ese día…"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Mimi.

"E-ese día… é-él d-desap-pareció…"

"¿Cómo que desapareció?"

"Él ya no fue a la escuela…" respondió Doremi por su amiga. "Y no solo eso; nadie recordaba quien era Zero, ni que se sentaba a lado de Aiko… y toda su información, desde el nombre en su lista hasta sus calificaciones, ya no estaban."

"¿Desapareció así nada más?¿Como si nunca hubiera existido?" preguntó Amelia.

"Así es. Sólo nosotras cinco y nuestras amigas del mundo mágico lo recordaban. Nunca supimos porqué."

"D-desde entonces…" continuó Aiko, mirando hacia abajo, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en el agua. "C-comencé a sentir una gran culpa por eso, y quería más que nada disculparme con él, y decirle que estaba dispuesta a ser su novia… pero, no importaba que magia utilizaba, ni a quién de los magos importantes preguntara, no podían encontrar a Zero en ninguna parte."

Todas las chicas se callaron, no sabiendo que decir ante tal situación. De por sí, era muy extraño que Zero, el mismo que era un _Reploid_ y vivía en otro mundo, interactuara, como humano de diez años, con otros humanos, y ahora saber que se relacionó con Doremi y Aiko, se pelearon, y después desapareció sin dejar rastro, incrementaba ese misterio.

"Nunca pude decirle que lo sentía, ni que aceptaba ser su novia…" Continuó la chica de cabello azul. "Aún después de tanto tiempo, esta culpa no desaparecía. Yo aparentaba ser feliz con mis amigas, pero ellas sabían lo que me pasaba. Incluso cuando terminamos la primaria y cada una tomamos nuestros caminos, ellas sabían que yo aún pensaba en eso. Hace tiempo que no lo pensaba… pero ahora, que lo encontré… no puedo evitar pensar en eso."

"¿Pero estás segura que es el mismo?" preguntó Kristal.

"¡Claro!¡Tiene la misma apariencia, la voz es distinta pero la recuerdo bien y se parece, y sus ojos tienen la misma frialdad y soledad que cuando él estaba enojado!¡Es el mismo!"

"Eso es imposible."

"¿Porqué lo dices?"

"Porque… él era un robot."

Doremi y Aiko miraron a Kristal con confusión, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza en el hombro.

"¿Eh?¿Cómo es eso?" Cuestionó Doremi por su amiga.

"Zero viene de un mundo llamado _Replira_." Comentó Kristal. "Ahí, hay unas máquinas llamadas _Reploids _que pueden pensar y actuar como los humanos. Zero y X eran los primeros robots, la base de los _Reploids_."

"¿Robots? N-no puede ser…"

"Si, eran robots, hasta hace unas semanas. Si dices que esto pasó hace cuatro años, entonces Zero era un _Reploid_ en ese entonces y no tenía todas las características humanas… menos una apariencia de diez años."

"¡Pero es el mismo Zero!" Exclamó Aiko, con una mano en el pecho. "Mi corazón me lo dice… ¡yo sé que es el mismo!"

"Te quiero creer, pero es difícil…" empezó la hechicera. "Lo siento, pero es que conozco la historia de Zero… y no creo que él haya ido a otro mundo hace cuatro años."

"¡Yo sé que es él!" Exclamó Aiko, apretando sus puños y bajando la cabeza. "Yo sé que es…"

"Probablemente algo más haya pasado." Comentó Erza. "Es probable que si sea, pero ocurrió algo para que se encontrara con ellas."

"Tiene razón." Empezó Anna. "Después de todo, el universo es inmenso, y todo puede pasar."

"Cierto." Dijo Kristal. "Tendré que preguntarle a _Master Raphael_… pero después, por ahora disfrutemos el lugar. Y disculpa, Aiko, si te hice recordar algo malo."

"Descuida." Empezó ella. "Es difícil de recordar, pero algún día tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho. Gracias."

"De nada…"

Y con esto dicho, las chicas continuaron con su baño. Sin embargo, mientras continuaban con esto, Kristal no sabía que el escudo mágico que ella creó para protegerlas de los mirones, así como el campo de tiempo que realizó después para estar más tiempo dentro del jacuzzi, había reaccionado con las paredes, hechas con el mineral _Escudo_ de _Céfiro_, creando un escudo de energía sumamente fuerte, uno que no podía ser roto más que por una _Keyblade_… lastima que las hayan dejado fuera del baño.

Tampoco sabía que ese escudo sumamente resistente las salvaría del siguiente plan de Polaris… pero que pondría a los hombres en un peligro enorme… uno que estaba por comenzar…

* * *

><p><em><span>-Mientras tanto, fuera del jacuzzi-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack/G.U.)_

En los pasillos que van al baño, una pequeña figura se movía con agilidad y gracia, como un ninja, moviéndose de pilar en pilar para no ser visto. Cuando la figura se detuvo un poco para mirar por un lado del pilar donde estaba escondido, su identidad fue revelada… si, era Raichu.

"¡Aha! Así que ahí está el jacuzzi." dijo el roedor eléctrico, mirando las puertas que estaban a unos metros de él.

Raichu ya había tenido oportunidad de entrar en el jacuzzi cuando llegaron a _Céfiro_, dos días después de su llegada, pero en ese entonces no sabía que era un jacuzzi y lamentablemente, para él, no había chicas ahí. Ahora, Raichu sabía que todas las chicas lindas del castillo, bueno, las importantes sin contar a las cocineras, soldados, etcétera, estaban en ese baño. Él solo pensar en esas chicas con sólo una toalla motivaba sus instintos. Pero, Raichu sabía que Kristal había tomado medidas, ya que podía sentir la presencia del escudo protector que cubría todo lo que es el baño, así que le sería imposible entrar… ¿Entonces porque sonreía tanto?

"Hehe, Kristal… eres muy cuidadosa: levantar ese escudo mágico para que no las pueda ver." Expresó Raichu perversamente. "Pero, cometiste un error fatal… y eso es… que dejaste desprotegidos los vestidores."

Y era cierto. Kristal estaba preocupada porque no las vieran a ellas, que no recordó crear un escudo mágico que protegiera los vestidores, donde en ese momento estaban todas sus pertenencias, en especial, toda su ropa. Raichu podía saberlo sin verlo, ya que sentía el escudo mágico de Kristal alrededor de lo que era el baño, pero no había ni uno en los vestidores. Nuevamente, Raichu sonrió.

_'Excelente. Quizás no pueda verlas desnudas… pero con la ropa interior de ellas me basta. Hehe, que bueno soy…'_

Si, Raichu estaba pensando en muchas cosas… tanto, que no notó las tres sombras que se acercaban por detrás de él. Se trataban de Alan y X, con Giru en su hombro, quien estaban siguiendo a Raichu desde hace rato, por pedido de Kristal, disminuyendo sus auras al mínimo para que el roedor eléctrico no las detectara. Alan mir sonrió malignamente, antes de sujetar al roedor por la cola bruscamente.

"¡TE CORTO LA COLA!"

"¡WAAAAAAA!"

Alan soltó a Raichu rápidamente, mientras que este, sorprendido totalmente, dio un enorme salto hasta llegar al techo donde… se quedó colgando, como si fuera un gato enterrando sus garras en el techo. Raichu los miró con odio y rencor.

"¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!" exclamó el _Pokemon_ enfadado, mirando a los dos jóvenes quienes lo miraban con indiferencia… bueno, no X, quien lo miraba con confusión.

"Eh, Raichu… tú no eres un gato." Expresó el _Hunter_, haciéndole notar a Raichu el error. Raichu miraba a X algo confundido, antes de que la realidad lo golpeara… y fuerte.

"Oh, cierto…" fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de que la gravedad hiciera acto de presencia, mandando a Raichu contra el suelo, cayendo de cabeza en este.

"No, no es un gato…" dijo Alan, al ver que el roedor no cayó sobre sus patas.

"Ow…" Se quejó Raichu, reincorporándose, con sus patas en su cabeza, sujetándola por el dolor. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Pedido de Kristal: que te mantengamos alejado del baño."

"¡Rayos! No conté con que también serías una línea de defensa."

"Pues sí. Ahora anda, vámonos de aquí…" dijo Alan, tomando de nuevo a Raichu de la cola y arrastrándolo, mientras el _Pokemon_ clavaba sus garras en el piso para que no lo hicieran, haciendo que en el suelo quedaran los surcos creados por sus garras.

"¡No!¡Espera!¡Podemos trabajar en equipo!¡Te dejaré que entres conmigo para que podamos ver la ropa interior de las chicas!¡Anda!"

"Eh…" Alan pensó por unos segundos la propuesta de Raichu, antes de contestar. "Nah, no me interesa. Si me espero unos años, Kristal me dará algo mucho mejor que su ropa interior…"

"¡Maldito afortunado!¡NOOOOOOOOOOooooooo!"

Raichu exclamaba, mientras era guiado a través de los pasillos, creando surcos con sus garras. X y Giru sólo los miraron con algo de confusión. Y así, ellos siguieron a Alan de vuelta al comedor.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Exurion-<span>_

_-Castillo de Polaris-_

_-Salón del trono-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

Polaris llevaba concentrándose ya unas tres horas, elevando sus poderes para realizar su plan. No solo estaba usando sus propias energías, sino también la de todo el Planeta _Exurion_, la energía oscura de la _Phantom Order_. ¿Por qué la estaba usando? La necesitaba para poder traspasar el escudo del castillo de _Céfiro_ y así poder sentir las presencias de los héroes para sus propios propósitos.

De pronto, una sensación de energía pura recorrió todo su cuerpo, indicando que estaba por comenzar el extraño hechizo.

"¡Esta listo!" Exclamó Polaris, sonriendo con malicia. "¡Ahora sí!¡Que comience la destrucción de _Céfiro_!"

Polaris expulsó toda su aura, saliendo del castillo y regresándola de nuevo al planeta.

Mirando desde el espacio, uno puede ver al mundo oscuro, _Exurion_, lleno de energía. De pronto, en uno de los lados de ese mundo oscuro, algo comenzó a moverse: algunas zonas de rocas se movían a voluntad, las montañas se deslizaban por toda la zona, dejando ver lo que había debajo de la corteza. Desde el espacio, se podían ver como dos enormes secciones de la corteza se alejaban unas de otras, dando la sensación de que se estaba abriendo la tierra… y si se estaba abriendo la tierra. Debajo de la capa superficial de _Exurion_, se podía ver algo que no era común en otros mundos… un ojo.

El ojo de _Exurion_, aquel que era color amarillo y que se asemejaba al ojo de un gato, veía la oscuridad del espacio una vez más. El enorme ojo posó su vista en una dirección, viendo a través de la distancia, hasta que podía observar lo que era el mundo de _Céfiro_. Enfocando más, el ojo podía ver el castillo de _Céfiro_, el blanco de su ataque. El enorme ojo comenzó a brillar, mientras Polaris desde su castillo inyectaba más de su aura al planeta, reuniendo energía oscura de su interior. De repente, el ojo liberó una enorme columna de energía morada hacia _Céfiro_, a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz. Al ocurrir esto, dentro del castillo, Polaris sonrió.

"Es inicio… del final, para los héroes de _Céfiro_…"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Castillo de Cristal-_

_-Comedor-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _017-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack/G.U.)_

"¡Vamos!¡Déjame verlas al menos una ves!"

"¡Ni de broma! Si lo hago, Kristal me mata."

En uno de los comedores del castillo, uno que tenía una gran terraza a un lado, Alan seguía sujetando a Raichu por la cola, usando un guante aislante de electricidad, para que el roedor no pudiera electrocutarlo. Algunos de los demás hombres que estaban en el castillo estaban en esos momentos en el comedor, viendo la escena ocurrir.

"Vaya, ese roedor si que es un pervertido." dijo Paris con cierto enfado. "Que ni se acerque a Anaís de nuevo."

"Para eso está ese joven, Alan, para detenerlo." dijo Ráfaga con seriedad. "Recuerda que su novia también está ahí… y no creo que él lo deje solo."

"Tienes razón."

Clef comenzó a toser un poco, llamando la atención de los presentes en el comedor.

"Bueno… estos han sido días calmados…" dijo el joven hechicero. "Nos ha servido para entrenar y volvernos más fuertes, pero no hay que descuidarnos."

"Lo sabemos" Empezó Tai. "Pero estaremos listos para cuando Polaris decida atacar,"

"Si, lo sé… es por eso que-…"

_-¡FLASH!-_

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

"¿Ah?"

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó Sonic con confusión.

Rápidamente, todos los que podían sentir las presencias de los demás se detuvieron de golpe, los que estaban sentados se levantaron rápidamente, mirando al techo. Aquellos que no podían sentir el aura de los demás los miraban confundidos.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack/G.U.)_

"¿_Maestro Clef_?" preguntaba Ascot "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

Todo el grupo que podía sentir presencias miraba a todos lados, sintiéndose abrumados por ella.

"¿Qué rayos es esa energía tan poderosa?" preguntó Ash.

"No lo sé." Respondió Yusei, mirando a todos lados. "Pero se acerca cada vez más rápido."

"¿Pero de donde?" cuestionó Takato.

Todo el grupo estaba mirando a todos lados… cuando, de pronto, los sensores de X, Zero, Rock y Giru les señalaron de donde provenía.

"¡Viene de arriba!" exclamó Zero, mirando al techo, haciendo que todos miraran hacia allá.

"¿De arriba?" preguntó Garrod, mirando al cielo.

"¡Es cierto!¡Se siente que viene desde el cielo!" expresó Genki con algo de ansiedad.

"Algo se acerca…" dijo Alan con seriedad, apretando los puños fuertemente. "Es una energía muy poderosa… ¡Y viene hacia acá!"

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!¡Incremento de energía acercándose!¡Peligro!" exclamó Giru, el pequeño robot que estaba en el hombro de X "¡Peligro!¡Todos vamos a morir!¡Giruuuuu!"

Link, quien estaba con ellos, rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana más cercana y miró el cielo. El joven _Hylian_ notó rápidamente un destello arriba de las nubes oscuras que aumentaba en intensidad.

"¡Miren afuera!" exclamó el _Hylian_, abriendo las ventanas, llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Jacuzzi-<span>_

_-FLASH!-_

Las chicas que podían sentir el aura, en este caso todas menos Presea y Caldina, sintieron una poderosa energía acercándose al castillo. Las tres _Magic Knights_, quienes apenas se habían acostumbrado a sentir las auras de los demás, rápidamente sintieron un dolor punzante en el cabeza, debido a la enorme presencia.

"¿Eh?¿Que les pasa, chicas?" preguntó Doremi con confusión y temor.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Marina con confusión. "¿Qué es esto que me está causando tanto dolor en mi cabeza?"

"Es una poderosa energía maligna." Dijo Erza, colocándose en guardia, aún cuando no poseía en ese momento su armadura… dado que, como _N-Warrior_, su armadura estaba en su _Keyblade_. "Y viene hacia acá rápidamente."

"¡Es enorme!" Exclamó Kristal con cierto temor. "¡Si no me equivoco, esta energía es de Polaris!"

"¿Esta poderosa energía es de esa mujer con la que están luchando?" cuestionó la Lucy rubia con asombro. "¡No puedo creer que estén luchando contra esa mujer!"

"¡Se está acercando más!" exclamó Kallen, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" Gritó Dawn.

"¡No hay tiempo!¡Ya está aquí!" Exclamó Kristal con asombro y temor.

* * *

><p>"¿Esa es la energía que viene hacia acá?" preguntó Klonoa con asombro.<p>

"¡Si, y viene rápido!" gritó Mario, mirando valientemente al cielo… mientras que su hermano se escondía detrás de él.

"¿Cuánto tardará en llegar hasta aquí?" preguntó Ascot.

"¡Golpeará la atmosfera en cualquier momento!" gritó Zero. "¡Después de eso, de dos a tres segundos para que choque con la superficie!"

"¡Ahí viene!" exclamó Alan, tanto él como los demás preparando sus armas y llaves.

En el espacio exterior, el enorme cilindro de energía morada descendió al planeta, atravesando la atmósfera con gran facilidad, e impactó el castillo de _Céfiro_, quien estaba protegido por su escudo mágico. En todo el castillo se sintió un gran temblor al momento de que el ataque impactó el escudo, asustando a sus residentes.

"¡Nos golpeó directamente!" Exclamó Paris, apenas logrando mantenerse de pie.

"¡Sujétense!" Exclamó X.

El ataque no cesaba con el impacto: el cilindro de energía, que era del mismo ancho que el castillo, continuaba arremetiendo contra el escudo, haciendo temblar la tierra y levantando las rocas que había alrededor del castillo, pulverizándolas de inmediato.

Todo el grupo miraba esto, viendo como el escudo mágico alrededor del castillo amortiguaba el golpe, ondeando un poco. Alan miraba al cielo, intentando detectar el origen de este ataque, pero supo casi de inmediato que venía de muy lejos, más allá de _Céfiro_.

"¡_Exurion_!" Exclamó Alan de inmediato. "¡Polaris nos ataca con _Exurion_ mismo!"

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Gulliver con asombro. "¿Nos está atacando desde ese planeta?"

"Si, puedo confirmarlo." Expresó Rock, sus escáneres funcionando rápidamente. "Este ataque viene desde muy lejos, fuera de la órbita de este planeta."

"¿Qué tan lejos está _Exurion _ahora mismo?" preguntó Tai.

"A unos cincuenta y siete punto tres millones de kilómetros de aquí, más o menos."

"Esto está mal…" dijo Clef para sí mismo, aunque llamó la atención de todos. "Este ataque no tiene intención de derribar el escudo… parece más bien-"

_-¡Duuuung!-_

Todos los hombres en el castillo sintieron algo de repente… como si alguien estuviera contactando con sus almas.

_'¿Pero qué rayos-?'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta Exurion-<span>_

_-Cuarto del Trono-_

Polaris aún seguía concentrándose, intentando detectar las presencias de los héroes desde una distancia tan larga.

_-Flash!-_

"¡Ahora!" Exclamó la emperatriz de la oscuridad, habiendo localizado todos los blancos… o eso pensaba. "_¡DARK SEAL!¡SHADOW PATH!_"

Del cuerpo de Polaris, varios de destellos de energía salieron disparadas, saliendo del castillo y siguiendo la ruta del cilindro de energía del ojo de _Exurion_, rumbo a _Céfiro_.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Céfiro-<span>_

_-Comedor-_

"¡Algo más viene hacia acá!" Exclamó X. "¡Múltiples señales!"

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!" Exclamó Giru con miedo.

Los destellos que salieron de Polaris viajaban como misiles de energía a través del espacio hasta entrar en _Céfiro_, donde impactaron contra el escudo mágico… o eso parecía. En realidad, estos destellos atravesaron el escudo como si este no estuviera ahí, a pesar de estar deteniendo el ataque mayor.

Ante esto, todos los hombres vieron como estos destellos penetraron el escudo protector, sintiendo como si el tiempo se detuviera… antes de que estos destellos los golpearan, formando columnas de energía alrededor de ellos.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Ascot ante tal evento.

Pero nadie pudo responderle, ya que los sonidos se habían bloqueado, evitando que pudieran comunicarse. Los jóvenes seguían envueltos en esas columnas de energía, quienes ahora no los dejaban moverse.

Repentinamente, el ataque terminó, el castillo dejó de ser atacado por el enorme cilindro de energía y las columnas de luz que rodeaban a los jóvenes desaparecieron… con ellos dentro.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Jacuzzi-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

El temblor sacudió el agua de la gran tina de baño, asustando a las mujeres dentro. Las columnas de energía estaban por entrar en el baño… pero impactaron con el escudo mágico de Kristal y se dispersaron, no logrando el cometido de atraparlas. Pronto, el ataque terminó y todo volvió a la normalidad, con las chicas algo aturdidas.

"Wow… ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Caldina con confusión.

"No lo sé." Respondió Blackrose. "Pero sí que causó un gran temblor."

"La presencia enorme que sentíamos ya no está." Comentó Marina, retirando sus manos de su frente. "Ya no me duele la cabeza."

"Es cierto." Dijo Mimi. "Desapareció de pronto."

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" preguntó Elie, mirando a las otras chicas. "¿Algún ataque de los _Phantom Knights_?"

"Será mejor salir de aquí y ver que es lo que pasó." dijo Presea, las chicas asintiendo ante su sugerencia.

Las mujeres y Nicona salieron de la enorme tina, caminando por uno de los puentes que conectaba a la puerta de salida, cubriendo sus cuerpos sólo con una toalla. Kristal extendió su mano izquierda para cancelar el hechizo del escudo que estaba justo en la puerta… pero de inmediato notó algo extraño.

"¿Ah?" preguntó Kristal, viendo que su intento no había sido suficiente. Ella lo intentó de nuevo, pero no ocurrió nada. "¿Pero qué-?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Dawn con confusión.

"No puedo cancelar el hechizo."

"¿Que?" Cuestionaron todas las chicas con confusión.

"Si. No puedo cancelarlo: el escudo que rodea el lugar no es el mismo que yo creé. Es más poderoso y no lo reconozco. No puedo cancelarlo con mis energías."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Aiko.

"Segura…"

"¡Oh no!¡Quedaremos aquí atrapadas!" Exclamó Doremi, llena de pánico.

"Tranquilas." Dijo Anaís. "No ganamos nada con perder la calma."

"C-cierto…"

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Presea. "¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?"

"Sólo puedo cancelarlo con una _Keyblade_… pero las nuestras están fuera."

"Entonces hay que hablar con los hombres para que podamos abrirla." Expresó Anaís.

"Me contactaré con Alan-kun para que venga y nos saque. Regresemos al agua para no estar tan expuestas."

Las chicas y la coneja blanca regresaron al agua, donde Kristal empezó a usar sus poderes psíquicos para contactarse con Alan, colocando una de sus manos en su cien para concentrarse.

"¿Qué crees que haya sido?" preguntó Marina a sus dos amigas cercanas.

"No lo sé." dijo Anaís. "Pero no creo que haya sido algo bueno."

"Yo…" Empezó Lucy, la pelirroja, con algo de incertidumbre. "Yo siento… no sé porqué, pero siento como si me arrebataran algo de mí."

"Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, siento lo mismo." dijo Marina, cruzándose de brazos.

"Igual yo… ¿Será coincidencia?" Cuestionó Anaís. Las tres chicas sólo se miraron, sin saber que pasaba, sólo que era algo malo.

Mientras, la otra Lucy se acercó a su compañera Erza, quien seguía mirando hacia el techo.

"Hey, Erza, ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?" preguntó Lucy, mirando a su amiga.

"No tengo idea." Respondió la espadachín. "Era una energía muy poderosa la que atacó el castillo… pero ahora desapareció, y ya no puedo sentirla cerca."

"Quizás nos atacaron los _Phantom Knights_…"

"Quizás… pero tengo un mal presentimiento."

"Nosotras igual." Lucy y Erza voltearon a un lado, viendo a Elie y a Jenna acercarse, con esta última siendo la que habló. "Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo."

"Ese ataque hizo algo malo." Dijo Elie, con una mano en su pecho. "Puedo sentir que algo pasó afuera. Hay que salir pronto."

"Si, eso pienso." Expresó Erza. "Espero que salgamos pronto de aquí."

Cerca de ahí, Blackrose tampoco entendía lo que pasaba.

"Vaya… sólo espero que esto no haya sido algo muy malo. ¿Qué dices tú, Atoli?" preguntó la morena a su amiga rubia… pero ella no respondió de inmediato. "¿Atoli?" preguntó Blackrose con algo de preocupación. Ella volteó a ver a su compañera rubia y vio que tenía un rostro de sorpresa y terror. "¡Hey!¡Atoli!¿Que pasa?"

"No puede ser…" dijo la joven _Cleric._ "E-esta energía… e-era…"

_-Splash!-_

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Kristal, cuyo brazo había provocado ese chapoteo pequeño. La joven hechicera tenía una mirada de sorpresa y algo de miedo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

"¿Qué pasa, Kristal?" preguntó Amelia con confusión.

La joven hechicera se veía muy preocupada y asustada… no por lo que sentía afuera… sino por lo que **_no _**sentía.

"Y-yo…" empezó ella, tartamudeando un poco. "Y-yo… n-no puedo e-encontrar a Alan-kun… ni a ninguno de los chicos."

"¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEE?!"

* * *

><p>Unos ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente, revelando ser los ojos de una chica. Estaba cansada, muy exhausta, como si hubiera estado trabajando y haciendo ejercicio por una semana sin parar.<p>

Era una chica rubia, una de las dos chicas que llegaron a _Céfiro_ hace unos días, y que Polaris secuestró.

Sus ojos le dolían con el simple hecho de abrirlos, pero tenía que saber donde estaba. Confundida, sus ojos se enfocaron hacia el frente… no pudiendo ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada por la falta de luz. Confundida y con miedo, la chica comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados… y descubrió algo.

Cerca de ella, algo estaba emanando luz, muy tenue, apenas perceptible, pero era algo en medio de toda esa oscuridad. La chica centró su mirada en esto, dándose cuenta de que eran dos fuentes de luz tenue. Al mirar con más atención, se dio cuenta de algo horrible: lo que veía, eran dos cápsulas, con un extraño líquido púrpura… y había dos personas dentro.

Y lo peor, era que ella conocía a una de ellas.

Intentó gritar el nombre de su amiga, pero nada salía de su boca, no porque estuviera muda, sino porque al intentar hablar, tragó agua, misma que escupió de inmediato, antes de darse cuenta de que es agua era extraña, porque podía respirarla. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de algo: ella misma también estaba dentro de una cápsula.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó ella con confusión.

De pronto, todo el lugar se iluminó un poco más. Las luces se encendieron, aunque no eran unas luces muy intensas. La chica se dio cuenta, gracias a estas luces, que estaba dentro de un laboratorio oscuro, con extraños símbolos en las paredes y equipo, similares a los símbolos que aparecían en las ropas y texto de los _Epitaph Users_. Eso significaba, que era un laboratorio construido por ellos.

La chica miró con temor el lugar. ¿Para que servía?¿Que ocurriría ahí?

Fue entonces, que una máquina se encendió… y una poderosa descarga eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar de dolor… unos gritos, que nadie escuchó.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _088-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Alan comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, luego del destello de luz que atacó el castillo. Se sentía muy débil, como si lo hubieran apaleado con fuerza… por días…

"Ow… ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el joven al momento de levantarse del suelo, frotándose la cabeza con una mano. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" Alan preguntó, volteando a ver a los demás. "¿Alguno de ustedes sa-…?¿Ah?"

Pero, cuando miro a todos lados, notó que estaba solo, en medio de la nada, en medio de una plaza, con el suelo hecho de cemento. Alan miraba confundido a todas partes, no entendiendo como es que había llegado ahí.

"¿Pero qué es lo que-?"

De pronto, se detuvo, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre dos grandes edificios frente a él… si, edificios, pequeños comparados con los de _Novaterra_, pero estos eran más de cien metros de alto. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, era de cristal azul y lo que parecían ser columnas de cemento color café claro, mientras que el otro, el más alto, era un edificio de dos columnas de cemento, cubiertas con lozas blancas, y que entre las torres estaban tres secciones de varios pisos habitables, cubiertos por vidrios oscuros.

Alan los miró con asombro, dando un paso hacia atrás para ver hacia arriba. No estaba asombrado por el tamaño de las torres… sino por las torres en si… porque _él_ reconocía esas torres.

"No puede ser…" dijo Alan, al ver dos edificios frente a él. "¿_Torre Dataflux?_ y… _¿Torre Comercial América_?"

El joven, sin creerlo, admiró las dos torres frente a él… antes de voltear a ver hacia su derecha, dándose cuenta de algo más presente en el lugar, algo mucho más grande y simbólico que esas dos torres.

Una enorme montaña… con una forma muy singular…

"¿_El Cerro de la Silla_?" preguntó Alan, su asombro volviéndose más grande. "No puede ser…"

Alan no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Su mente intentó negar lo que pasaba, pero simplemente no podía, así que tenía que aceptarlo: hace unos segundos, estaba en _Céfiro_, en su castillo de cristal, cuando un ataque desde _Exurion_ lo atrapó y lo mandó a otro lugar… a una ciudad…

… a una ciudad muy singular…

…a su ciudad…

…la ciudad donde él había nacido…

…_La Ciudad de Monterrey…_

**Fin del Capitulo 49**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. No puede ser. ¿De verdad estoy de vuelta en mi casa?¿En mi ciudad?¿Acaso es un sueño?

**Raichu:** ¡Cuidado!¡No nos dejemos engañar!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La ciudad oscura; Dark Monterrey City.**_

**Alan:** Mi casa… Mamá… Papá…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, algo tarde, pero aún es Domingo, asi que alcancé a subir el capítulo. ¿Que les pareció?  
><em>

_Este capítulo no es muy diferente de su version anterior: la temática es la misma, salvo algunas cosas que les agregé y, aparte, más personajes.  
><em>

_Algo del misterio en la historia de Aiko pero, ¿cómo es posible si Zero era un reploid?¿Es acaso una copia? Ya lo verán.  
><em>

_Bueno, es todo. Nos vemos el otro fin de semana, gente, y sigan viendo mis imagenes en DeviantArt. Algunas tienen "Mature Content", no porque sean hentai, sino porque en DA soy algo estrictos con imagenes de mujeres en bikini: si parece que son menores de edad y no tiene filtro, te las borran, aún cuando en las notas digas que son mayores. Si tienen cuenta en DA, quiten el filtro para que las puedan ver.  
><em>

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro fin de semana... sobres =3_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	51. Cap 50: Dark Monterrey City

**_21/OCT/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_Nota: Nueva música en mi profile, del 198,199 y 200. En 2 semanas la borraré y la subiré de nuevo con la parte 1 del 191-197.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Habían pasado ya siete días desde que Atoli despertó, y cinco días desde que Anna, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa se unieron a los héroes de _Céfiro_. Durante ese tiempo, el grupo entero comenzó a entrenar, y varios de ellos mejoraron en poco tiempo. Para descansar un rato, las chicas decidieron tomar un relajante baño de aguas termales, en uno de los jacuzzis del castillo, donde hablaron de muchas cosas, en especial en las proporciones de sus cuerpos. Aiko les contó lo que pasó con Zero, al menos el que ella conocía, algo que confundió a todas las chicas presentes.

Sin embargo, el mal no descansaba: Polaris, la emperatriz de la oscuridad, estaba empleando su plan para derrotar a los héroes de _Céfiro_. _Exurion_ atacó _Céfiro_ repentinamente, causando que el escudo del castillo se debilitara. Extrañamente, los hombres héroes de _Céfiro_ desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Sin embargo, gracias a un escudo mágico que Kristal realizó para evitar que Raichu las espiara, uno que reaccionó con el mineral _Escudo_ del castillo, las chicas que estaban en el jacuzzi no fueron afectadas por este evento, pero ahora no podían salir del jacuzzi sin ayuda externa de una _Keyblade_.

Mientras tanto, Alan se despierta para ver que estaba en un lugar… uno muy conocido para él. Dos edificios y una enorme montaña le indicaron donde estaba: la ciudad de _Monterrey_… su ciudad natal.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 50: La ciudad oscura; Dark Monterrey City.<em>**

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Salón del Trono-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Polaris se encontraba respirando con dificultad; aquel hechizo la había agotado por completo, y su aura estaba al mínimo. Si en ese momento alguien la atacara, quizás no podría enfrentarlo por mucho tiempo… lo bueno era que el castillo estaba solo, aparte de ella, por lo que estaba segura de que no le pasaría nada.

Sin embargo, estaba algo confundida.

"Es extraño…" dijo Polaris, con una mano en su mentón. "Logré detectar la presencia de las mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas fue afectada por mi hechizo. Es probable que algún escudo mágico poderoso las este protegiendo, ya que mi hechizo fue apenas capaz de atravesar el escudo del castillo, por lo que no tendría la potencia suficiente como para atravesar otro. Es extraño…"

Su mente divagaba, pensando en las posibilidades de que existiera un escudo que impedía que su hechizo funcionara. Pensó así por unos minutos, hasta que decidió que sería mejor no hacerlo. En cambio, la mujer de cabello blanco sonrió maniacamente.

"Bueno, no importa: sin ellas en mi camino, mis guerreros podrán derrotar más fácilmente a los héroes que si fueron afectados. Aunque tenía pensado atraparlos a todos, creo que será mejor así… por ahora."

La razón por la que Polaris no había hecho esto al principio era debido a que el hechizo que realizó, _Dark Seal, Shadow Path_, buscaba a todas las presencias que tengan el nivel de lucha que el realizador deseara, no importando si son hombres o mujeres, humanos o bestias. El problema de ese hechizo, era que tenían que ser TODOS los que tengan un nivel de lucha superior al que ella estaba pensando, en el área delimitada, y se necesitaba mucho tiempo para reunir la energía necesaria para eso, juntando toda la energía del planeta entero, algo que tardaría varios días y los dejaría débiles. Su plan original era el tomar a todos los héroes de _Céfiro_ y moverlos a otro lugar, mandando a sus caballeros a enfrentarlos mientras ella misma iba al castillo y absorbía el corazón del planeta. Sin embargo, dado que sólo los hombres fueron los afectados, no sabía si las mujeres estarían en guardia o no, así que atacar el castillo ella sola no era una opción. Sin embargo, con la mitad de los héroes en el castillo, esto saldría mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

"Muy bien, mis guerreros, destruyan a los héroes de _Céfiro_ varones. Cuando los destruyan, iremos a _Céfiro_ a acabar con las mujeres y así, _Céfiro_ será nuestro, y la entrada al _Nintenverse_ se abrirá. ¡Pronto, una de las galaxias más poderosas del universo será mía!"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Castillo de Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _115-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

"¿A qué te refieres con que no los encuentras?" preguntó Presea con confusión.

Las mujeres estaban entrando en pánico. No solo algo había ocurrido en el exterior y no podían salir del jacuzzi, sino que también aquellos que podrían ayudarlos, los hombres con _Keyblades_, Kristal no podía contactarlos. Latias, usando sus poderes telepáticos, intentó buscarlos también… pero sólo pudo corroborar las palabras de Kristal: los hombres héroes no estaban en el castillo.

Algo había salido terriblemente mal…

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Dawn con confusión.

"No lo sé." Respondió Kristal, concentrándose una vez más. "Pero no solo no puedo contactar a Alan-kun, sino que no puedo hablar con nadie, desde Clef hasta Kite. No puedo contactarme con ninguno de nuestros amigos."

Esto preocupó más a las chicas, en especial a aquellas quienes tenían pareja o estaban enamoradas de alguien. Sus amigos habían desaparecido sin ningún rastro y no podían contactarlos, mientras que ellas estaban encerradas en los baños termales.

"No sé que pasó. Es muy confuso…" dijo Kristal.

"¿Y con ese aparato no puedes encontrarlos?" preguntó Doremi, señalando al _N-Mod_.

"Ya lo intenté, y no detecta nada."

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" Exclamó Blackrose con enfado. "¡No sabemos qué es lo que pasó afuera!¡Debemos salir de aquí!"

De todas ellas, Erza era la que parecía más tranquila… sin embargo, eso era porque estaba reflexionando mucho. Se preguntarán ¿porqué no usa una de sus armaduras para escapar del lugar? … la razón era… porque no podía.

Cuando apareció una _Keyblade_ y se convirtió en _N-Warrior_, la habilidad de cambiar de armaduras ya no estaba en ella, sino en su _Keyblade_, la _Fairy Knight_. Gracias a eso, sus armaduras se volvieron exponencialmente más poderosas de lo que eran antes; no podían ser destruidas por ataques de personas que vinieran de su mundo, porque para ella, eran ahora muy débiles. Sin embargo, ahora tenía un punto débil: para llamar a su armadura, tenía que tener su _Keyblade_ con ella, llamar a su armadura normal con _Bankai Armor_, y después cambiar a la armadura que deseaba… y lamentablemente ella, al igual que el resto de las chicas, la dejó junto con su ropa. Sin esa llave, no podía usar sus armaduras… de hecho, no podía siquiera cambiar de ropa, y era por eso que, desde que obtuvo la _Keyblade_, empezó a usar ropa normal como el resto de la gente. Anteriormente, debido al incremento de poder de las armaduras, sintió que eso era una bendición…

_'Pero ahora, no estoy segura…'_ pensó ella con enfado. _'Si tuviera mis armaduras…'_

"No podrías hacer nada, como quiera…" escuchó a alguien hablar, siendo esta persona Latias, quien estaba a su lado. "Disculpa por leer tus pensamientos sin pedir permiso, pero parecías estresada."

"No importa…" Expresó Erza, soltando un suspiro. "¿A qué te refieres con que no podría hacer nada?"

"El hechizo fue hecho por Kristal mientras estaba como _Super Novan_, para que Raichu, quien también se podía transformar, no pudiera romperlo. Si no tuvieras una _Keyblade_, tus armaduras serían igual de fuertes a como antes, y con ese poder, no podrías romper el escudo."

"Tienes razón… aún así, fue mi culpa por dejar mi llavero afuera. Si tan solo-"

"También cometimos ese error." Dijo Mimi, detrás de la pelirroja. "Nos confiamos: no creímos que esto fuera a pasar. Ya no tiene caso pensar en eso."

"En lo que tenemos que pensar es en cómo salir de aquí." Dijo Jenna, mirando a todas las chicas. "¿Alguna idea?"

"¿Y si intentamos atacar todas a la puerta a ver si se rompe?" preguntó Aiko. "Sé que no soy muy fuerte, pero ustedes chicas si lo son."

"¡Si, podríamos romperlo a golpes!" Expresó Anna, caminando hacia la puerta. "¡Vamos, Mimi, Amelia!"

"¡Sí!" Respondieron las dos mencionadas.

"No tiene caso…" respondió Kristal, llamando la atención de todas, y deteniendo a las chicas. "Créanme: como hice este hechizo muy poderoso, no podremos romperlo fácilmente."

"¿Ni con todas nuestras fuerzas?" preguntó Anna con confusión.

"No, ni con eso…"

"No hay porqué desechar esa opción." Dijo Erza, saliendo de los baños, con solo su toalla puesta. "Hay que intentarlo." Expresó ella, antes de transformarse en _Super Novan_. "Intentaré romper esa barrera."

"¡Te ayudaremos!" Exclamó Mimi, también saliendo de la bañera, junto con Anna, Amelia y Dawn, las 4 transformándose en _Super Novan_ también. "¡Hagámoslo!"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, chicas." Comentó Kristal.

"¡Descuida, no hay de qué preocuparse!" Expresó Dawn, antes de mirar hacia la puerta de salida.

"¿Listas?" Preguntó Erza, colocándose en guardia. "¡Hagámoslo!"

Así, Erza, Amelia, Dawn, Mimi y Anna, se lanzaron contra la puerta del baño a gran velocidad, sus puños rodeados de toda la energía que ellas podían ponerles. Las cinco chicas llegaron a la puerta y la golpearon con gran fuerza, chocando contra el escudo mágico que Kristal había puesto a escasos milímetros de la superficie de la puerta. Las demás chicas cerraron sus ojos debido a la intensa luz, y entonces escucharon los gritos de sus cinco amigas. Cuando la luz comenzó a desaparecer, las mujeres miraron a la puerta… solo para ver a sus cinco amigas volando de regreso, sus toallas cayendo de sus cuerpos, antes de ellas mismas caer de regreso a la bañera, permaneciendo unos segundos bajo el agua, antes de emerger, sus cabellos regresando a la normalidad.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó Dawn, tosiendo un poco de agua que entró a sus pulmones. "¿Qué fue esa luz?"

"Ese fue el escudo que Kristal puso." Respondió Mimi, tallándose los ojos. "Pero no sé qué pasó."

"Se los dije." Respondió Kristal. "El escudo que rodea este lugar es mucho más fuerte que el que coloqué. Al parecer ahora refleja todo ataque que le lancemos. No podemos destruirlo."

"¿Y si todas nos transformamos en _Super Novans_?" preguntó Amelia con entusiasmo. "¡Segura que nuestros poderes podrán romper el hechizo!"

"No nos conviene. Parece ser que el hechizo reaccionó con el _Escudo_ con el que está hecho el castillo, y adquirió propiedades reflejantes: si lo atacamos, es muy probable que se refleje contra nosotras."

"Eso no suena bien…" dijo Kallen, cruzada de brazos. "No podemos abrirlo ni atacarlo. ¿Qué opciones nos quedan?"

"Primero hay que ver qué fue lo que pasó." Comentó Anaís. "¿Quién nos habrá atacado?"

"¿Cómo podemos saber eso si no salimos?" cuestionó Dawn, sus manos en sus caderas. "Si no podemos salir, ¿Cómo sabremos quien atacó?"

"N-no puede ser…"

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Atoli, quien tenía aún esa mirada de miedo y sorpresa en su rostro, confundiéndolas.

"¿Qué pasa, Atoli?" preguntó Blackrose con confusión.

"Esa aura… estoy segura…" empezó la joven _Epitaph User_ con seriedad. "¡Esa era la energía combinada de Polaris y de _Exurion_!"

"¡¿Que?!" preguntaron todas las presentes.

"¿Quieres decir que esa mujer nos atacó?" Cuestionó Caldina con asombro. "¿Ella misma?"

"Si, no cabe duda que fue ella: he estado con ellos por casi dos años y sé como es su aura. Ella nos atacó."

"¿Esa era el aura de Polaris?" preguntó Anna, sintiendo un escalofrío. "Era demasiado fuerte."

"¿Tendrá algo que ver con la desaparición de los chicos?" preguntó la Lucy rubia.

"Es probable." Respondió Atoli.

"¡Rayos!" dijo Marina con enfado. "¡Y nosotras aquí sin poder hacer nada!"

"¡Ah!" exclamó Presea, como recordando algo. "¡Podemos usar el espejo mágico!"

"¿Espejo mágico?" preguntó Elie con confusión. "¿Cuál espejo?"

"Miren en el techo." Dijo la mujer rubia, señalando al techo, todas siguiendo la mirada. "¿Ven ese espejo redondo? Es un espejo mágico; si pensamos en que queremos ver, el espejo lo mostrará… siempre y cuando nuestros deseos sean puros, así que no podemos ver a los chicos si se están bañando."

"Vaya, no sabía que tenían eso aquí." Comentó Anaís.

"¿Podemos usarlo para contactarnos con el exterior?" Cuestionó Elie.

"No creo…" respondió Caldina. "Este espejo solo muestra, no es un comunicador."

"Que mala suerte." Dijo Doremi. "Bueno, es mejor que nada…"

"Muy bien… piensen en los chicos y quizás los veamos."

Las mujeres comenzaron a concentrarse, esperando ver a los chicos y que estuvieran bien. Poco a poco, el espejo comenzó a recibir estos pensamientos y empezó a brillar un poco, activándose y mostrando una imagen… la imagen de un hombre.

"¡Es Alan-kun!" exclamó Kristal con alegría y alivio. "Qué bueno que está bien."

"¿Pero donde están los demás?" cuestionó Elie con algo de preocupación.

"Deben estar cerca." Comentó Caldina. "No creo, ni espero, que estén muy lejos."

"Esperen…" empezó Erza con seriedad. "Parece… que está sorprendido por algo."

"Es cierto: parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma." Comentó Blackrose.

"¿Qué habrá visto para que el joven Alan esté así?" cuestionó Amelia.

Las chicas prestaron atención a las palabras que el joven estaba diciendo… sorprendiéndose mucho al escuchar lo que dijo.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _198-Feelings About Home- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

A pesar de haber visto, y de seguir viendo, esa montaña emblemática, seguía sin poder creer lo que veía, y la conclusión a la que había llegado:

En ese momento, estaba en su ciudad natal…

Salió de la sorpresa, sólo para saltar con fuerza hasta el techo del más pequeño de los dos edificios, llamado _Torre Comercial América_, antes de saltar al techo del edificio más alto, _Torre Dataflux_. Al llegar al techo del edificio blanco, el joven pudo ver mejor a toda la ciudad… y no cabía más duda.

"Es cierto…" dijo Alan, aún sin creerlo. "Regresé a _Monterrey_… a mi casa…"

La _Ciudad de Monterrey_, en el estado de _Nuevo León_, uno de los estados de _México_, era la tercera ciudad más poblada del país. Su extensión era grande, más grande de lo que Kristal se imaginaba cuando él le comentó de la ciudad: fácilmente podrían caber cinco o seis _Spellian Hegcians_ dentro del área metropolitana de _Monterrey_. Era llamada _La Ciudad de las Montañas _porque, desde varias partes de la ciudad, se podían ver varias montañas rodeándola, algunas casas construidas a las faldas de varias de ellas. No poseía edificios muy altos: la mayoría eran menos de ochenta metros de alto, con la _Torre Dataflux_, donde estaba parado, con sus 167 metros de alto, siendo la más alta de la ciudad. Comparado con ciudades como _Tokyo_ o _Nueva York_, _Monterrey_ no era la gran cosa… aunque poco a poco empezaban a construirse edificios más altos, con algunos de ellos apenas en esqueletos.

"Realmente… ¿Estoy en casa?" se preguntó el joven, dado que la ciudad que veía era la misma donde él vivía.

Pero, antes de pensar en más, algo captó su atención. Al mirar hacia el cielo, pudo ver que una gruesa capa de nubes flotaba sobre la ciudad, pintada de un extraño color morado, dándole un aire tétrico a la ciudad porque, no importando hasta donde viera, sólo podía ver nubes alrededor de la metrópolis.

"Es extraño…" Dijo para sí mismo. "¿Porqué estoy aquí?¿Acaso regresé a casa?¿Acaso lo que pasó con Kristal y los demás fue… un sueño?" Se dijo para sí mismo… antes de golpearse levemente la cabeza con su mano derecha. "¡Qué tontería!¡Claro que no fue un sueño!¡Acabo de saltar al techo de un edificio de más de cien metros!"

Alan seguía pensando en que fue lo que pasó para transportarlo de regreso a su mundo… cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

"Algo está mal." Dijo el joven para sí mismo, concentrándose. "No… ¡No detecto ninguna presencia en la ciudad!"

Alan estaba confundido: se supone que el área metropolitana de _Monterrey_ tenía aproximadamente cuatro millones de habitantes. ¿Por qué no podía detectar a ninguno?

"Me lo temía…" Dijo Alan. "Esta no es mi ciudad. Debe ser alguna ilusión o hechizo… pero parece tan real." Fue entonces, cuando un ´pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. "Espera… si es muy real… entonces…"

Sin más que decir, el joven miró hacia el oeste de la ciudad y se transformó en _Super Novan_, antes de saltar del edificio y comenzar a correr velozmente en esa dirección. Alan saltó sobre varios edificios pequeños, impulsándose hasta llegar a una calle en especial, varios kilómetros de donde apareció. Luego, se detuvo en frente de una gran casa anaranjada, más grande que las casas de alrededor. El joven, regresando a la normalidad, admiró esa casa por unos segundos, sintiendo una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

"Mi casa…" dijo él, con un gran sentimiento de nostalgia.

Ha pasado casi un año entero desde que llegó al _Nintenverse_, y muy pocas veces se había puesto a pensar en su hogar, debido a que siempre había algo emocionante o peligroso que le ocurría… y el hecho de tener a Kristal como novia no ayudaba a eso. Las veces que lo hacía, sentía gran nostalgia y deseos de regresar… pero no sabía si podía hacerlo pronto, o en un futuro lejano… y no sabía si podría regresar al _Nintenverse_ si es que regresaba a su hogar.

Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, el joven dio unos pasos al frente, caminando hasta el frente de la casa, subiendo unos tres escalones hasta llegar a la puerta. Levantó su mano izquierda e hizo aparecer su _N-Mod_, el aparato que _Master Raphael_ le había dado, y que fue inventado en _Novaterra_. Le ha servido mucho para guardar varias cosas, desde ropa hasta motocicletas. Ahora, buscó otro objeto singular, haciéndolo aparecer en su mano.

Una llave… una simple llave. Él colocó la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y, con un pequeño giro, la abrió, dejándolo entrar en la casa. Casi de inmediato, vio un retrato colgado en la pared… un retrato donde venían él, su padre, su madre, y su hermana. Sintió ganas de llorar al ver la imagen, extrañando a su familia que se encontraba lejos. A diferencia de todos sus amigos, él no tenía posibilidades de regresar… y si lo hacía, no sabía si podría volver al _Nintenverse_.

Suspiró de nuevo, antes de seguir caminando, inspeccionando la casa que se parecía mucho a la suya, hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Luego de ver el primer piso, subió al segundo, e inspeccionó las habitaciones, viendo más fotos, hasta llegar a su habitación. Al ver su cama, se recostó un rato, recordando la sensación de estar en su casa. Tanto tiempo y había olvidado cómo se sentía estar ahí... y, no le importaba lo que había pasado, estaba feliz por llegar a ese lugar.

"No entiendo que pasó…" dijo Alan para sí mismo. "Pero… me alegra estar aquí donde puedo recordar."

Se quedó ahí por un rato, recordando su hogar. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, dejándose llevar por el momento, recordando su casa, y todos los momentos que pasó en ella. La nostalgia era mucho para él, y sólo quería recordar, el sueño comenzando a apoderarse de él, no importándole nada…

_"¡Ve al centro!"_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2_)

Alan abrió sus ojos de golpe. Era esa voz que no lo dejaba, esa voz que escuchaba de vez en cuando y que se manifestó con más fuerza, hasta el punto en el que podía hablar con ella, durante el combate contra el _God Warrior Roki_.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Alan con enfado. Para las chicas que lo veían desde _Céfiro_, se les hacía raro que él hablara así, sin razón, porque ellas no podían escuchar la voz dentro de la cabeza del joven. "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

_"¡Eso no importa ahora!¡Ve al centro!"_ expresó la voz de nuevo, sólo el joven pudiendo escucharla.

"¿Porqué?¿Que quieres?¿Quién eres?"

_"Pronto lo sabrás… por ahora, ve al centro… ahí están los demás."_

"¿Los demás?"

Alan no quería creerle mucho a esa voz… después de todo, no sabía quién era. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que tenía que ir, y que debía hacerlo rápido.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Alan, levantándose de su cama. "No sé quien seas, pero te haré caso."

Sin perder el tiempo, más que para comer unas galletas de la cocina y un par de cosas que introdujo a su _N-Mod_, el joven salió de la casa y cerró la puerta con llave, antes de transformarse en _Super Novan_. Volteó a ver hacia atrás, viendo la casa naranjada de donde había salido.

"Nos vemos luego…" dijo el joven, antes de comenzar a saltar y a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad, un lugar relativamente cerca de donde había aparecido por primera vez.

Alan siguió corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad, hasta que llegó al lugar, donde había edificios, aunque pequeños en comparación con los dos donde había aparecido. Regresó a la normalidad y miró a todos lados, caminando por una calle peatonal por varias cuadras hasta que llegó a una gran plaza, la llamada _Macroplaza_, la segunda plaza más grande del mundo.

"Ok, ya estoy aquí… ¿Dónde están mis amigos?" preguntó el joven, esperando que la voz interna le respondiera.

_"Mira hacia arriba, en dirección al Este."_ Respondió la voz.

Alan hizo lo que la voz le pidió… y pudo ver que, a lo lejos, algo estaba sobrevolando el área, quizás a un par de kilómetros del centro. Los ojos de Alan se volvieron azules, activando el poder del _Nova Crystal_ para mejorar su vista, logrando ver la figura que estaba volando el área.

… y se trataba de Klonoa, quien usaba sus grandes orejas como alas para mantenerse volando, al parecer buscando algo. Al verlo a lo lejos, Alan supo dos cosas: una, no estaba solo en la ciudad, y dos, que la voz dijo la verdad.

"Gracias… pero ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?" preguntó Alan con intriga.

_"Yo… soy tu…" _Respondió la voz. _"Yo soy tu pasado… tu legado de antiguas eras… soy el sol de tus antiguos… tu civilización…"_

Esto confundía más a Alan, pero sabía que no podría sacarle más información a esa voz que hablaba en su mente. Sólo sabía que estaba cerca… muy cerca. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo: uno de sus _Keychains_ parecía destellar ligeramente, como si fuera un pulso. Alan reconoció cual llavero era.

"Tú eres… el espíritu de la _Frozen Terra_, ¿Verdad?"

_"Así es… pero aún no sabes quién soy en realidad… pero lo sabrás pronto."_

Bueno, eso respondía una duda. Esa voz era el verdadero espíritu de la _Frozen Terra_… pero no entendía por qué no lo había escuchado hasta ahora, ni porqué es que ese espíritu estaba dentro de su cuerpo, en lugar de su _Keyblade_. Pero decidió esperar para preguntarle eso… poco a poco, se iban resolviendo los misterios de esa voz extraña.

Alan miró de nuevo a Klonoa, quien parecía seguir buscando algo a unos kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo, Alan notó que algo estaba mal: podía ver a Klonoa muy cerca…

…pero no podía sentir su aura.

_'Es extraño…'_ pensó el joven al ver eso. _'Puedo verlo… pero no detecto su presencia. Me pregunto por qué. Quizás también los otros estén aquí, pero no puedo sentirlos. Debo llamar la atención de todos en la ciudad… ¿Pero cómo?'_

_"¡Usa el laser!"_

Alan abrió los ojos y volteó hacia un lado, viendo una construcción anaranjada de setenta metros de alto. Era un monumento representativo de la ciudad: _El Faro del Comercio_, un emblema al progreso de la ciudad. Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba. Esa construcción, en su cima, tenía un laser verde que se veía desde varias partes de la ciudad. Si había más gente, sería una señal para que todos vinieran al lugar.

El joven saltó hasta la cima de construcción, buscando el aparato que encendía el láser, encontrándolo de inmediato… o al menos lo que parecía ser el encendido. Presionó un botón y, de inmediato, un láser verde salió del aparato en dirección al norte, antes de empezar a moverse, desplazándose por el cielo nocturno. Dado que la ciudad estaba cubierta por nubes negras, el láser se podía ver mejor.

"¡Estupendo!" exclamó Alan, bajando de la torre y caminando a unos metros de ella, esperando a que su plan funcionara.

Y funcionó. A lo lejos, podía ver como Klonoa miraba hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde estaba Alan, y, luego de hacer unas señas, comenzó a volar hacia el centro. Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que la criatura humanoide volara sobre Alan y empezara a descender, tocando el suelo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _103-Momentary Peace (Idea Remix)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2_)

"¡Klonoa!¡Qué bueno que viste mi señal!" exclamó Alan, al ver a alguien conocido.

"Era difícil no verlo." Respondió la criatura. "Pero bueno, esa fue una buena señal. Seguro que los demás la verán."

"¿Los demás? Entonces estaba en lo cierto; el resto debe estar aquí."

"Eso espero; sólo unos cuatro están conmigo. Espero que el resto esté en esta ciudad… aunque no la reconozco."

"Es _Monterrey_, la ciudad donde nací."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Klonoa con asombro. "¿Entonces estamos en tu mundo?"

"No, parece que no." Respondió Alan, mirando al cielo. "Es igual, pero hay algo distinto en la ciudad… parece ser como una ilusión o algo."

"¿Ilusión? Pero, ¿Quién construiría una ciudad entera sólo para engañarnos?"

"No lo sé… Polaris, supongo."

"Quizás…"

"¡Hey, Alan!"

El joven volteó a un lado, viendo que otros cuatro venían hacia donde estaban ellos, estos siendo Rock, Genki, Ash y Luigi.

"Hey, chicos, ¿Están bien?" preguntó Alan al ver al grupo llegar.

"Si, estamos bien." Respondió Ash. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"La ciudad donde nací."

"¿De verdad?¿Estamos en tu mundo?"

"Creo que será mejor explicar eso después, si es que alguien más del grupo llega…"

"¿Cómo yo?"

El grupo volteó hacia atrás, viendo que Sonic estaba recargado en un árbol.

"¿Hace cuando llegaste?" Genki con asombro.

"Justo después de nosotros." Respondió Rock, sus escáneres activándose.

"Si, lo que él dijo." Expresó el erizo, caminando hacia el grupo. "Y no vengo solo: Yusei, Tai, Link, Ráfaga y Ascot vienen conmigo… y parece que otros más están por aquí."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Ash.

"Los vi a lo lejos. No tardan en llegar."

"Perfecto." Dijo Alan. "Entonces esperaremos a que el resto llegue."

El grupo esperó un rato, dándose cuenta de que si, el resto del grupo llegó al lugar… o al menos los hombres.

"Parece ser, que sólo los hombres estamos aquí." Comentó Ráfaga, mirando al grupo. "¿Dónde estarán las mujeres?"

"Ni idea." Respondió Gulliver, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es probable que no hayan sido traídas acá con nosotros."

"Eso sería extraño." Comentó Garrod, cruzándose de brazos. "¿El que nos trajo aquí solo estaba interesado en nosotros?"

"Quien sabe." Expresó Yusei. "Pero es probable que las chicas estén en otra parte de aquí."

"Me pregunto si estarán bien…" comentó Takato. "¿Las buscamos?"

"Algo me dice que ellas están bien." Expresó Link, llamando la atención de todos. "Una corazonada…"

"Igual pienso lo mismo." Dijo Tai. "Bueno, parece que sólo los hombres estamos aquí."

"No todos…" Expresó Zero, llamando la atención del grupo. "Kite no está…"

El grupo entero volteó a buscar al joven de ropas anaranjadas… pero, como Zero había dicho, Kite no estaba por ningún lado.

"Es el único que falta." Expresó Yusei. "No está por ningún lado."

"¿Seguirá perdido?" preguntó Mario. "¿Seguirá en la ciudad?"

"¡Si es así, debemos buscarlo!" Exclamó Garrod con determinación.

"No…" respondió Tai. "Algo me dice que no está en la ciudad."

"Pienso lo mismo." Dijo Rock. "No creo que esté aquí."

"¿Dónde está entonces?" preguntó Genki.

"No se preocupen." Comentó Alan. "Seguro que está bien. Por ahora, concentrémonos en lo que sabemos."

"Pero no sabemos dónde estamos." Comentó Paris, mirando alrededor. "Es un lugar muy extraño…"

"Esta es la ciudad de _Monterrey_, en el planeta _Tierra_, _Sistema Solar_, _La Vía Láctea_… este es mi planeta hogar."

"¿Tu planeta hogar?" preguntó Raichu. "¿Estamos en tu mundo?"

"Si… y no. Es complicado. Mejor les explico…"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Todas las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas ya que, al parecer, todos estaban bien, aunque aún no sabían que fue lo que pasó. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Kite agobiaba a Blackrose, deseando saber donde estaba.

"Ya verás que está bien." Dijo Mimi, mirando a la chica morena.

"Eso espero…" respondió Blackrose, soltando un suspiro.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que están bien." dijo Marina, suspirando también.

"¿De verdad será la ciudad natal de Alan?" preguntó Latias con intriga. "Parece… oscura."

"Parece que no lo es." dijo Erza con seriedad. "Parece que es un lugar similar, pero distinto."

"Eso me hace doler la cabeza." Dijo Dawn, con una mano en la frente.

"¿Podría ser una ilusión?" cuestionó Aiko. "¿Qué esa no sea su ciudad real?"

"¿Una ilusión?" preguntó Anna. "¿De toda la ciudad?"

"Si, eso pienso…"

"Es lo más probable." Respondió Elie. "La verdad… no veo a Alan viviendo en una ciudad así de oscura."

"Sólo espero que estén bien…" dijo Lucy, la pelirroja, con mucha preocupación. Ella sintió una mano posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, volteando para ver a Kristal, quien sonreía con ternura.

"No te preocupes por ellos; segura que regresarán sanos y salvos." Dijo la hechicera, con gran seguridad en su voz.

"Eso espero…"

"¡No se preocupe, señorita Lucy!" exclamó Amelia con determinación. "¡Ellos son guerreros de la justicia!¡Segura que saldrán bien!"

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Elie, igual que Amelia. "¡Debemos confiar en ellos, pase lo que pase!"

"Tienen razón…" dijo Lucy con más ánimos. "Pediré porque ellos regresen."

"Todas lo haremos." dijo Jenna. "Lo haré porque son mis compañeros."

"Entonces, concentrémonos para verlos de nuevo." dijo Caldina, mirando hacia arriba.

"Si…" dijo Presea. "Ellos volverán… confiemos en ellos."

Las chicas asintieron, concentrándose una vez más para ver a los jóvenes guerreros, sin saber lo que les esperaba ahora.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Alan les había explicado un poco de lo que ha pasado al resto de los héroes.

"Así que… esta es tu ciudad." Comentó Ash, ganándose un suspiro de frustración de parte de Alan.

"Se parece a mi ciudad, pero no lo es." Respondió Alan, mirando al _Pokemon Trainer_. "Este lugar parece ser una ilusión."

"Y es un lugar lleno de energía oscura." Dijo Clef, llamando la atención de todos. "Se puede sentir la energía oscura alrededor de esta ciudad."

"¿Puede sentir la energía oscura?" preguntó Tai con confusión. "No siento nada… de hecho, los veo justo frente a mi pero no siento sus presencias."

"Igual yo." Expresó Takato. "¿Qué significará esto?"

"Es el ambiente." Respondió Zero, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

"¿El ambiente?" preguntó Mario.

"Si…" respondió el _Hunter Carmesí_, mirando hacia arriba, activando sus escáneres.

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando Atmosfera.-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Mostrando Resultados-_**

**_-Lectura de energía detectada arriba de la ciudad a veinte kilómetros del suelo, formando un domo de energía de setenta kilómetros de ancho. El domo de energía niega la habilidad de sentir otras energías cercanas, exceptuando escáneres. Escudo de energía es bloqueado de la vista debido a una gruesa capa de nubes de energía oscura. Imposible para los escáneres el atravesar el escudo.-_**

"Parece ser que alrededor de la ciudad hay una cúpula de energía oscura." Dijo Zero, mirando al grupo. "Mis escáneres indican que cubren la ciudad a setenta kilómetros a la redonda, y veinte kilómetros hacia arriba. También dicen que esa cúpula de energía impide que podamos sentir la presencia de otras personas cerca."

"Eso explica porqué no puedo detectar sus presciencias aún cuando están frente a mí." Dijo Gulliver, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Por cierto…" empezó Takato, mirando a todos lados. "Parece que Giru no está con nosotros."

"Tienes razón." Dijo Raichu. "¿Dónde estará?"

"Quizás no fue transportado con nosotros." Expresó X seriamente. "Lo que sea que nos transportó aquí, seguía nuestras energías. Giru, al ser un robot, no posee aura, así que no lo traerían hacia acá."

"Entonces… ¿Estará en _Céfiro_?" preguntó Paris.

"Es probable… Quizás pueda traer a las chicas… si es que ellas están en _Céfiro_."

"No." Dijo Rock, llamando la atención de todos. "Giru me sujetó del brazo cuando nos absorbió esa energía. Sentí como Giru venía conmigo. Debe estar en alguna parte de la ciudad."

"Me pregunto si alguien aparte de nosotros está aquí." Inquirió Genki, mirando a todos lados.

Entonces, los escáneres de X, Zero y Rock detectaron algo cercarse a ellos. Pero, en lugar de mantenerse en guardia, los exrobots tuvieron reacciones distintas: Rock sonrió un poco en burla, Zero miró hacia otro lado en disgusto, y X… X suspiró en resignación.

"¿X?" preguntó Raichu. "¿Qué es lo que te pa-?"

"¡Kyaaaa!¡X, querido!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

El grupo entero volteó hacia un lado, viendo a un ser muy pequeño volar en dirección a ellos. Era un ser muy pequeño, que voló directo hacia el rostro de X, comenzando a frotar su pequeña mejilla contra la de él.

"¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, querido!" exclamó el pequeño ser… una pequeña hada azul… Primavera.

"Oh por dios, la fangirl numero uno de X está también aquí." Comentó Ash con algo de asombro.

"Créeme… no es la primera." Expresó Zero, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿No es la primera?" preguntó Takato.

"En nuestro mundo, dado que X es el más humano de todos los _Reploids_, tenía un grupo de fans humanas."

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Primavera?" preguntó X con confusión.

"No me lo preguntes." Respondió la pequeña hada, aún frotándose contra el rostro del _Hunter Celeste_… causando celos en cierta pelirroja. "Estaba volando por el castillo, buscándote, cuando de pronto una luz me atrapó y me trajo a este lugar. Estaba sola buscándote… cuando encontré a esa esfera de metal flotando por ahí."

"¿Esfera de metal?"

"Giru, Giru…"

El grupo volteó hacia un lado, de donde venía Primavera, y se dieron cuenta de que un objeto redondo estaba flotando hacia ellos lentamente.

"¡Hey!¡La bola de metal flotante!" Expresó Garrod.

"Oh, hola Giru." Comentó Rock, sonriendo con alegría. "Sabía que estabas por aquí."

"Giru, Giru… A Giru le agrada ver que están bien, Giru." Expresó el pequeño robot, flotando hasta estar cerca del grupo. "Giru creer que estaba perdido con pequeña hada histérica."

"¡¿A quién le dices histérica, montón de tuercas?!" exclamó la pequeña hada, asustando al robot.

"Mis afirmaciones son correctas, Giru…"

"Bueno, ahora que Giru y Primavera están con nosotros… ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Link, mirando al grupo.

Alan no respondió… en cambio, el joven de gorra gris saltó al techo de un edificio cercano, mirando la ciudad a su alrededor. A lo lejos podía ver un centro de convenciones; unas torres grandes que en algún momento sirvieron como un lugar de fundición de metales; una montaña con un asta bandera gigante, con una bandera, la de _México_, en ella, pero estaba detenida; varias montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, algunas de ellas con edificios algunos altos; una basílica donde, en su mundo, mucha gente iba a rezar en las festividades religiosas.

Pronto, los demás compañeros llegaron al techo, colocándose a su lado.

"Definitivamente se parece a mi ciudad." dijo Alan, mirando al cielo morado oscuro que reinaba en el lugar, con algunas nubes tormentosas a lo lejos, que soltaban relámpagos que caían en el suelo. "Pero definitivamente no lo es."

"¿Dónde estamos entonces?" preguntó Mario con curiosidad.

"¡En el lugar de su tumba!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2_)

Rápidamente el grupo se colocó en guardia, mirando a todas partes. De pronto, algo parecía ocurrirle al cielo: una barrera invisible parecía estar desapareciendo poco a poco, haciéndose visible por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse. El grupo miró esto con extrañes, mientras los escáneres de los _exRobots_, y Giru, se activaban de nuevo.

**_-Analizando…-_**

**_-La anomalía atmosférica que bloqueaba la habilidad de sentir la energía de otros está empezando a desaparecer. Se detecta otro escudo de energía después del que acaba de desaparecer. Aún es imposible para los escáneres el atravesar el escudo…-_**

**_-WARNING!-_**

**_-Lecturas de energía de origen oscuro aproximándose rápidamente.-_**

"¡Oigan!¡Puedo sentir sus presencias de nuevo!" exclamó Ash, detectando las presencias del resto.

"El escudo que cubría esta ciudad está desapareciendo." Dijo Zero. "Pero hay otro escudo más allá."

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Gulliver.

"Que alguien viene hacia acá. ¡Alertas!"

De pronto, lo sintieron: varias presencias inundaron el lugar, guiando la mirada de la gente que podía sentir el aura hacia un lado, mientras que los que no podían sentirlas siguieron a sus compañeros. Ahí, en el tejado del edificio contiguo, uno más alto que donde estaban los héroes, varios portales se empezaron a abrir… dejando ver a varios guerreros: los _Phantom Knights_.

"Al fin llegaron… ya los estábamos esperando…" dijo Lock con ansias, viendo al grupo de héroes.

Todo el grupo se colocó en guardia al ver a sus enemigos: estaban todos los _God Warriors _más Roki, todos los _Epitaph Users_ menos Yata y Atoli, además de Garv, Tyson, Ikki, y los dos _Azure Knights_ infectados. Los héroes miraron a sus enemigos, sabiendo que pronto se desencadenaría una gran batalla.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Preguntó Ash con determinación.

"¿No es obvio? Esperándolos, claro está." Respondió Saku con arrogancia. "El plan funcionó a la perfección."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Paris con confusión.

"Y veo…" comenzó Garrod. "Esto es una trampa."

"¡Exactamente!" Exclamó Zek. "Todo esto fue un plan de Polaris para traerlos a este mundo oscuro y así luchar contra nosotros en una batalla final."

"¿Mundo oscuro?¿Estamos en _Exurion_?" preguntó Mario.

"No, claro que no…" Respondió Kuhn, extrañamente sonriéndoles a los héroes. "Estamos ahora en un mundo creado por la oscuridad de los corazones de las personas; un mundo que se rige por lo sueños."

"¿Mundo creado por la oscuridad de las personas?" preguntó Alan con confusión, pensando en lo que había dicho. Sus ojos se volvieron enormes cuando descubrió lo que significaba. "¡Momento!¿No me digan que este mundo esta creado por _Heartless_?"

"¿_Heartless_?¿Esas criaturas con las que peleamos?" preguntó Genki con asombro y confusión.

"Así es: este mundo está creado por todos los _Heartless_ que controlamos." Respondió Warlene. "Y ahora, este mundo está al lado de _Céfiro_, como si fuera una enorme luna: una luna oscura."

"¿Cerca de _Céfiro_? Nunca detecté esa luna." Expresó Clef. "Mientras estábamos en el planeta, nunca detecté semejante objeto sobrevolando _Céfiro_. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?"

"Esta luna apareció sobre el planeta hace poco." Respondió Roki, cruzado de brazos. "El plan de Polaris era el encerrarlos en esos pilares de energía que vieron, traerlos a este mundo oscuro, _Heartlias_, mientras este se posicionaba sobre _Céfiro_."

"Además de eso…" dijo Pi. "Este es otro plan de Polaris: posicionando este planetoide cerca de _Céfiro_ para así invadirlo cuando los derrotemos. La ciudad que ven aquí se encuentra en una micro dimensión, y es producto de los recuerdos de la primer persona que despertó aquí."

"¿Recuerdos de la persona que despertó primero?" preguntó Ascot con asombro. "¿Todo esto es una ilusión?"

"Si." Expresó Alcore. "Esta ilusión viene de los recuerdos de ese joven de gorra gris… pero con un toque de oscuridad."

"Eso puedo verlo…" dijo Alan con algo de sarcasmo. "Y… me imagino que quieren luchar con nosotros, ¿No?"

"No, no luchar." dijo Magzer con malicia. "¡Venimos a aplastarlos!"

"¿Creen que nos podrán vencer?" preguntó Zero. "Sus poderes son más débiles que los de nosotros."

"Eso está por verse…"

"¡Lo veremos!" exclamó Alan, mirando al grupo. "¡Vamos, _Bankai Armors_!"

Alan, Ash, Tai, Takato, X, Zero, Rock, Genki, Gulliver, Yusei, Mario, Garrod, Sonic y Klonoa, sacaron sus _Keyblades_ y se concentraron para llamar a sus armaduras.

**_"¡BANKAI ARMOR!"_**

Un destello rodeó a los héroes que llamaron a sus armaduras, indicando que estaban por aparecer. Clef vio a los villanos… y notó que estos estaban sonriendo. Algo estaba mal, y él lo sentía… y pronto sabría que era.

La luz de la transformación cesó y los que llamaron a sus armaduras sintieron el incremento de poder que estas les daban. Estaban listos para la pelea… pero entonces, tanto ellos, como las chicas en el castillo, notaron algo que los confundió demasiado:

… las armaduras no aparecieron.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¿Qué pasa?¿Donde están las armaduras?" preguntó Genki con confusión, mirando que aún tenía las ropas de siempre.

"Seguro que las invocamos." Dijo Mario, mirando sus manos.

"¿Falló la invocación?" preguntó Ash.

"No…" expresó Zero. "Siento el poder de nuestras armaduras alrededor de nosotros, y nuestros poderes se incrementaron como cuando las usamos. Es sólo que… no las portamos."

"¿Entonces qué pasó?"

El grupo entero se miró confundido, no entendiendo que era lo que había pasado… hasta que escucharon a los _Phantom Knights_ reírse.

"Parece que el plan funcionó, Kuhn." Expresó Magzer, riendo con arrogancia. "Sus armaduras están selladas."

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, Kuhn." Dijo Pi, a lado del mencionado.

"No es para tanto." Respondió el _Epitaph User_, sonriendo mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"¿Qué es lo que hicieron?" preguntó Gulliver con autoridad, llamando la atención de los _Phantom Knights_.

"Sellamos sus armaduras." Respondió Zek con malicia. "Sus armaduras no pueden ser llamadas."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Zero, apretando sus puños… antes de abrir los ojos y mirar hacia arriba. "¡Ya veo!¡Esa barrera alrededor de la ciudad bloquea nuestras armaduras!"

"¡Exactamente!" Expresó el enorme _God Warrior Lock_, cruzado de brazos. "Hemos descubierto la forma en la que pudimos sellar sus armaduras. Así, no podrán pelear contra nosotros."

Los héroes se miraron unos a otros, tratando de averiguar si lo que dijeron los _Phantom Knights_ era verdad.

"Si eso es cierto, estamos en desventaja." Comentó Ash. "Sin nuestras armaduras…"

"No se dejen engañar." Dijo Zero. "No tenemos nuestras armaduras, pero si tenemos el poder que ellas liberan. Simplemente no se materializaron. Por eso ni Ikki ni Tyson tampoco tienen sus armaduras: también les afecta."

"¿Y eso que tiene de diferente?" preguntó Genki.

"Entiendo…" Expresó Yusei. "Significa que tenemos el poder de las armaduras, pero no nuestra defensa."

"Nuestros poderes son los mismos que cuando tenemos nuestras armaduras." Dijo X. "El problema es que no tenemos la defensa de ellas."

"Entonces es un poco más peligroso." Expresó Sonic. "He, no importa, estoy acostumbrado a pelear sin armadura. Aunque es una lástima, porque hubiera sido la primera vez que la uso en batalla."

"Es cierto." Empezó Takato. "No conozco como son las armaduras de Garrod, Sonic, Mario y Klonoa."

"La verás cuando regresemos." Dijo Alan con seguridad.

"¡Ha!" exclamó Roki, mirando a su víctima. "Hablas como si fueras a escapar con vida de aquí."

"¡Claro que hablo así!¡Eso es porque tengo la seguridad de que saldremos de este lugar con vida!"

"¡Nosotros también pelearemos!" exclamó Ráfaga, sacando su espada, al igual que Paris a su lado. "¡Nosotros regresaremos a nuestro mundo!"

"¡Ni crean que nos vencerán tan fácil!" exclamó Paris, mientras Ascot, detrás de él, se preparaba para usar su magia.

Entonces, a aquellos que usaron las _Bankai Armors_, una luz intensa los rodeó por unos segundos, confundiéndolos a todos. De pronto, la luz cesó… y las armaduras estaban en sus cuerpos.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Lock. "¿Sus armaduras regresaron?"

"¿Qué pasó Kuhn?" Preguntó Pi, mirando a su compañero. "¡Dijiste que no podrían usar sus armaduras!"

"¡Les dije que no sería seguro!" Exclamó el mencionado, con sus manos frente a su cuerpo para protegerse.

"Hasta nuestras armaduras regresaron." Dijo Tyson, mirando el ropaje que tenía en ese momento. "Pero… se siente distinta."

"¿Distinta?" preguntó Kuhn… antes de entenderlo. "¡Ya veo!"

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, los héroes parecían aliviados.

"¡De esto estamos hablando!" Exclamó Garrod, mirando sus guantes de metal.

"¡Estupendo!" Exclamó Genki. "¡Las armaduras han vuelto!"

"¡Ahora si tenemos nuestros máximos poderes!" gritó Tai con determinación. "¡Acabemos con esto!"

"¡Espera!" Exclamó X con confusión. "Algo está mal…"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Gulliver.

"Si mis escáneres están en lo cierto… la defensa de las armaduras no es ni el diez por ciento de lo que debería ser."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si: nuestras armaduras son más débiles de lo normal."

"¿Más débiles?" cuestionó Takato.

"Si…" respondió Zero. "Puedo corroborarlo. Sea lo que sea que afectó nuestras armaduras al inicio, sigue afectándonos."

"Entonces, ¿porqué aparecieron ahora?"

"Quizás porque sintieron que las necesitábamos más que nunca." Respondió Alan. "Debieron leer nuestros corazones y se esforzaron más. Sin embargo, aún siguen estando débiles, pero nos ayudan a protegernos más."

"Hay que tener cuidado, como quiera." Comentó Zero. "Nuestras armaduras son más débiles, por lo que nuestras defensas siguen siendo bajas. Los ataques de ellos podrían afectarnos más de la cuenta."

"Ya veo… como quiera, ¡saldremos adelante!" Exclamó Ash con determinación.

"Que agallas chico…" dijo Warlene. "Pero miren la situación en la que se encuentran."

"Es cierto…" Expresó Endrance. "Aunque nos superen en número, solo 5, quizás 6 de ustedes tienen nuestra misma fuerza. Los demás no son de preocuparse."

"¡Kyaaaa!¡Señor En!" exclamó Saku, sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a sus propios compañeros, al mirar a Endrance con ojos con forma de corazón. "¡Tiene toda la razón!¡Ellos no son más que basura comparados con usted!"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Raichu.

"¡Cállate rata de drenaje!" dijo Saku con enfado, haciendo que Raichu se enfadara más.

"¡A quien le dices rata de drenaje!¡Soy un ratón!" exclamó Raichu. _'¿Quién se crees que es esta chica? Es muy agresiva y fastidiosa… pero bueno, se ve algo linda…'_ pensó el _Pokemon_.

Pasando este hecho, el grupo continuaba mirándose con furia. Haseo, en especial, buscaba a Kite con más enfado.

"¿Dónde está ese infeliz de _Tri-Edge_?" preguntó Haseo, sumamente enfadado. "¡Ese miserable también es un cobarde!"

"¡Oye, no es un cobarde!" Exclamó Rock. "No sabemos dónde está. Según parece venían con nuestros amigos."

"Bah, si no saben donde está, entonces no tiene caso. Sin embargo, el luchar contra ustedes… ¡Hará que ese miserable salga de donde esté!" Exclamó Haseo, mirando con furia a los héroes. "Les demostraré… ¡Grabaré el nombre de _The Terror of Death_ en sus patéticos cuerpos!"

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!" exclamó Ash con furia.

"Calma Ash…" dijo Clef. "Si te enfadas, serás presa del enemigo…"

"Tienes razón."

"Aún así, les ganamos en número." Dijo Link. "Y con eso, podremos ganarles."

"Si, nos ganan en número." Dijo Zek con malicia. "Y es por eso… que tenemos a otros dos ayudándonos."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Algunos de los _Phantom Knights_ se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a otros dos seres pequeños, detrás de ellos, quienes dieron dos pasos al frente para que los héroes los pudieran ver… pero, cuando Sonic vio a los dos pequeños de los que aparecieron… y se sorprendió de verlo.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó el erizo al ver a esos dos seres. "¿Shadow?¿Knuckles?¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"¿No es obvio?" preguntó Shadow, sonriendo de forma maliciosa, vistiendo una armadura negra similar a la de Sonic. "Estamos aquí, como soldado de Polaris."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó el erizo con asombro. "¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Sonic, eres muy ingenuo si crees que te salvarás al estar con ese grupo." Expresó Knuckles, apretando sus puños. "Pero bueno, he esperado tanto tiempo para ponerte en tu lugar."

"¡Rayos!"

"¿Los conoces?" preguntó Klonoa, mirando al erizo a su lado.

"Son dos amigos de mi mundo." Respondió Sonic. "No creí que estuvieran aquí."

"Eso es muy malo." Dijo Genki con sorpresa.

"¡Y eso no es todo!" Expresó Warlene con malicia. "Ellos, también, poseen sus poderes."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Gulliver… antes de entender. "No… no me digas que ellos…"

De pronto, los dos extendieron sus manos al frente e invocaron algo en un destello de luz… algo que el grupo reconocía fácilmente.

"¿También tienen _Keyblades?_" preguntó Genki con asombro.

"Así es, por eso tenemos estas armaduras." Respondió Shadow, mirando a su llave. "También fuimos elegidos por estas llaves… ¡Que usaremos para abrir el corazón de _Céfiro_ una vez que los derrotemos!"

"Así que Erza, Ikky y Tyson no fueron los únicos _N-Warriors_ que atraparon." Dijo Zero. "Como lo supusimos. Tenemos que vencerlos ahora, o podrán ir a _Céfiro_ a abrir su corazón y luego el portal a _Rayterra_."

"¡No se los permitiremos!" Exclamó Alan, elevando sus poderes hasta que se transformó en _Super Novan_. Al mismo tiempo, Ash, Tai, Takato, Zero, Mario, Sonic y Klonoa hicieron lo mismo, expulsando su energía dorada con intensidad. "¡No dejaremos que ustedes vayan a _Céfiro_!"

"Eso ya veremos." Respondió Shadow, transformándose, así como Knuckles, en _Super Novans_, su pelaje volviéndose dorado, manteniendo el grupo en guardia. "El efecto del escudo también nos afecta y nuestras armaduras también están débiles, pero eso no nos importa."

"Hasta Shadow y Knuckles se transforman en _Super Novans_." Comentó Alan, mirando esto con frustración. "Las brujas de _Doremi_ como _N-Warriors_ y un piloto _Gundam_ con _Keyblade_… ¿Qué sigue?¿Samus Aran como _N-Warrior_?¿Las _Tortugas Ninja _siendo guerreros con _Keyblades_?¿Un _Super Novan Red Power Ranger_?"

"Alan, estás pensándolo mucho…" comentó Raichu.

"Después de todo lo que he visto, ya nada me sorprendería."

"¡Manténganse alerta!" exclamó Clef. "Ellos se preparan para atacar."

"Es hora de comenzar." Dijo Kuhn, mirando a sus compañeros _Epitaph Users._

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _188-Location of Power- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Los _Epitaph Users_, menos Haseo, comenzaron a brillar, mientras que unos símbolos extraños comenzaban a adornar sus cuerpos. Los héroes sentían que sus poderes se incrementaban… y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

"¡VEN, MI _MAGUS_!"

"¡_TARVOS_!"

"¡AHHH _GORRE_!"

"¡_MACHA_!¡HAAAAAAAAA!"

El cielo se iluminó por unos segundos, cegando a los jóvenes héroes con su intensa luz, mientras ellos podían sentir la presencia de los _Epitaph Users_ incrementarse. Cuando la luz terminó, cuatro _Avatars_ los rodeaban.

"Wow…" comentó Garrod. "Primera vez que los veo…"

"Ok, esto está mal…" dijo Alan al ver a los _Avatars_ en el cielo. "Muy mal…"

"El luchar contra uno es malo… pero ya con cuatro…" dijo Ash.

"Y estamos en desventaja en cuanto a fuerza…" Expresó Clef. "No seremos capaces de vencer a cuatro y aparte enfrentarnos a los _God Warriors_."

"Déjenos intentarlo." Dijo Yusei, antes de mirar a Genki y a Gulliver. "¿Listos?"

"¡Claro, capitán!" exclamó Genki con seguridad, invocando su _Keyblade_.

"No tienes que decirlo, amigo."

Yusei, Genki y Gulliver sujetaron sus _Keyblades_ firmemente, concentrándose hasta que varios anillos de energía aparecieron alrededor de ellos, antes de elevarse un poco sobre sus cabezas. Los tres guerreros lanzaron sus _Keyblades_ hacia arriba, quedando en medio de los anillos que invocaron.

**_"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!" _**Expresó Yusei, su _Keyblade_ y anillos brillando de un color entre azul y blanco.

**_"Creature of legend that arrives in a life giving light! Burning flames become our greatest hope!"_** Exclamó Genki, los anillos que generó y su _Keyblade_ emitiendo una luz anaranjada.

**_"Ultimate creature of mind energy! Come, ancient dragon of Atlantis!"_** Expresó Gulliver, mirando a su _Keyblade_ y anillos que eran color rojo.

Las tres _Keyblades_ brillaron y lanzaron un rayo de luz hacia el cielo, mismo que se convirtió en enormes pilares, mientras tres figuras hacían su aparición.

**"****_¡EAVON SUMMON!_****"**

"_Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!_"

"_Revive, Legendary Bird Phoenix!_"

"_Fly, Ancient Dragon Minder!_"

Tres criaturas hacían su aparición. _Stardust Dragon _y _Phoenix_ rugían con fuerza, al igual que un tercer dragón: este tenía la forma de un dragón chino, largo con forma de serpiente, color rojo, con algunos detalles amarillos y negros, y dos crestas adelante amarillo que daban la apariencia de ser enormes colmillos. Este último dragón era más largo que los otros dos, siendo más grande. Las tres criaturas rugieron con fuerza, volando detrás de los héroes, listos para la lucha.

"Es inútil." Dijo Garv con malicia. "Aún con esos gigantes, sólo tienen tres. No podrán contra nosotros."

"Tyson, Ikki…" empezó Zek, mirando a los jóvenes, quien en ese momento no tenían sus armaduras. "¿Porqué no les muestran que ellos no son los únicos en invocar criaturas?"

"Tenía pensado que fuera un sorpresa, pero que se le puede hacer…" Respondió Ikki, invocando su _Keyblade_, y mirando al grupo de héroes con seriedad.

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Ash.

"Lo supuse…" dijo Alan, llamando la atención de varios. "Ellos dos también puede invocar a su _Eavon Summon_."

"¡Exactamente!" Exclamó Tyson, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Ahora verán el poder de mi _Bit Beast_!"

"¡Y el poder de mi _Medabot_!"

Tyson e Ikki colocaron sus llaves frente a ellos, verticalmente, concentrando su energía en ellas, mientras algunos anillos se formaban alrededor de los dos. Los anillos se elevaron sobre ambos, mientras lanzaban sus _Keyblades_ al cielo, entrando en los anillos.

**_"Sacred wind that comes from the east! Become the path that we must take!"_** Exclamó Tyson, mientras que la llave creó un gran resplandor celeste, confundiendo a todos.

**_"The memories of the ancient past comes to the present! Show the power of the ancient times!"_** Exclamó Ikki, mientras la llave creó un gran resplandor amarillo.

Escucharon el rugido de un dragón y el grito de guerra entre la luz, y algunos pudieron ver que, de entre la esfera de luz que formaron las _Keyblades_, dos figuras comenzaba a formarse: la figura de un dragón azul y de un coloso amarillo.

**"****_¡EAVON SUMMON!_****" **Exclamaron ambos, las esferas de luz estallando, revelando a las criaturas dentro de ellas.

"_The Wind Spirit, Holy Beast Dragoon!_"

"_The Giant Colossus, Giant Metabee!_"

El dragón, llamado _Dragoon_, soltó un poderoso rugido al ser invocado, mientras el gigante llamado _Metabee _soltó otro grito de guerra, antes de que ambos encararan a las tres bestias que estaban frente a ellos, las de los héroes de _Céfiro_. Tyson e Ikki se cruzaron de brazos, mientras sus _Keyblades_ caían, clavándose a lado de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, sus propias armaduras rodearon sus cuerpos, al igual que las de Nube, Shadow, y Knuckles.

"Les presento a mi _Eavon Summon_ y antigua _Bit Beast_: _Dragoon_. Di hola, _Dragoon_." Dijo Tyson, la criatura soltando un poderoso rugido.

**_"Ikki… ¡Estoy listo para la acción!"_** Exclamó _Giant Metabee_, con una voz muy similar a la del _Medabot _del joven.

"Si, _Metabee_… yo también." Expresó Ikki, mirando con arrogancia a sus enemigos.

"Sabía que también podían invocarlos." Expresó Alan, mirando a las criaturas frente a ellos.

"¿Ahora ven que es inútil?" Preguntó Lock, mirando a los héroes con malicia.

"Me pregunto qué tan inútil sería…" Comentó Alan… antes de voltear a ver a otro joven. "Garrod, ¿Quieres invocarlo?"

"Creo que no podré guardarlo por más tiempo." Expresó el joven piloto, chocando sus puños.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Alcore.

"¡Te lo demostraré!" Exclamó el joven, invocando su llave en sus manos. **_"Satellite Mobile Suit that shines in the moonlight…"_**

"¿Qué?¿Él también?" Preguntó Lock con asombro. "¡Imposible!"

**_"… Become the light that shapes our future!"_**

Varios anillos de energía, de colores blanco, verde, rojo y azul, se formaron alrededor de Garrod, elevándose al cielo, donde el joven lanzó su _Keyblade_ para que esta se mantuviera en el centro de los anillos… que se activaron de inmediato.

**"****_¡EAVON SUMMON!_****"**

Una luz emergió de la _Keyblade_, formando una columna de luz que golpeó el suelo detrás del edificio donde estaban todos los héroes. La columna de luz empezó a desvanecerse, revelando algo detrás de esta columna… un enorme robot.

"_The Satellite Mobile Suit, Gundam Double X!_"

Un gigante apareció a lado del edificio donde estaban todos, siendo este una máquina enorme, como si fuera un robot. El grupo miró este robot con detenimiento, viendo que no era un espíritu normal: era una máquina de combate… un _Mobile Suit…_ un _Gundam_.

"Wow…" empezó Takato. "Creí que los _Gundams_ no medían más de veinte metros, y este mide como treinta metros."

"Los _Gundams_ miden normalmente de quince a veinte metros, algunos más." Respondió Alan. "Pero, al ser un _Eavon Summon_, su tamaño crece…"

"¡Genial!"

Pero entonces, el _Gundam_ abrió un compartimiento en su pecho, dejando ver lo que parecía ser una cabina de mando. Muchos miraron confundidos esto… hasta que Garrod saltó y entró en la cabina, que se cerró detrás de él. El joven se sentó en la silla y sujetó los controles, que se activaron de inmediato. El _Gundam_ se activó, sus ojos brillando intensamente, antes de empezar a moverse, el joven de adentro probando los movimientos del gigante de metal.

"¡Excelente!¡Es igual a _Double X_ que manejaba!" Exclamó Garrod dentro del _Gundam_, preparado para el combate. "¡Bien!¡Estoy listo!" Expresó, el enorme robot colocándose en guardia.

Pero abajo, las miradas de confusión se posaron en el coloso.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Porqué Garrod entró en el robot?" Preguntó Genki con confusión. "¿Que no se maneja solo, como un espíritu acompañante?"

"No, así no funciona." Respondió Alan. "_Master Raphael_ me dijo que existen unos tipos de _Eavon Summons_ que invocan robots y que se necesitan de un operador para moverlos. La _Keyblade _de Garrod es uno de ellos: su _Keyblade_ no posee un espíritu acompañante como lo que conocemos, sino que posee el _Gundam_ que la llave representa y, cuando es invocado, se necesita del piloto para que pueda moverse."

"¿No es eso algo…malo?" preguntó Raichu.

"No necesariamente: los pilotos son expertos, y controlan esos colosos como si fueran extensiones de sus cuerpos. Además, _Eavon Summons_ que son robots no reciben tanto daño como los que son espíritus, y no sangran, sino que resisten más. El metal con el que están hechos es más resistente, y no son fáciles de destruir por ataques que normalmente destruirían a sus versiones normales. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Las limitantes mecánicas que existen para los robots normales no aplican a los _Eavon Summons_: Garrod puede mover a su _Gundam_ a una velocidad que es imposible para su versión en robot, así como reaccionar a la misma velocidad. En otras palabras, es un robot mágico."

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" preguntó Tai.

"Según _Master Raphael_, si…"

"Wow…"

"Que tontos…" Empezó Korz con malicia. "¡Aunque sean más, es inútil oponerse a nosotros!"

"Aun así, hay que intentarlo…" dijo Mario con seriedad. "¡No nos daremos por vencidos!"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Alan, poniéndose en guardia. "¡Guerreros!¡Prepárense!"

Los _N-Warriors_ y los guerreros de _Céfiro _se colocaron en guardia, preparándose para el combate que estaba por iniciar. Los _God Warriors_ sólo miraban a los guerreros con arrogancia, sabiendo que tenían las de ganar, mientras que los _Epitaph Users_, a excepción de Haseo y Saku, deseaban que esto no empezara.

"Mírenlos; intentan defenderse…" dijo Zek con burla.

"Pobres tontos. No podrán contra todos nosotros…" Expresó Alcore, igual burlándose de los héroes.

"Ahora, creo que no podrán vencernos." dijo Korz con arrogancia. "Sólo siete de ustedes tienen el poder de igualarnos, y tres gigantes, mientras que los demás son solo basura."

**"****_Nosotros no pensamos igual._****"**

"¿Qué?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-163-Fire God-Rayearth- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Del cielo, tres luces se abrieron paso a través de las nubes, una roja otra azul y otra verde, cayendo detrás de los _Avatars_. De estas tres luces salieron tres gigantes, cada uno de sus respectivos colores. El grupo, en especial los de _Céfiro_, los reconocieron.

"¡Los _Rune-Gods_!" exclamó Ascot con asombro.

"¿Pero cómo? Anaís, Marina y Lucy no están aquí." dijo Paris. "¿O sí?"

X y Zero concentraron sus miradas en los _Rune-Gods_, buscando las presencias de las guerreras mágicas.

**_-Escaneando…-_**

**_-Escaneo completo. Las energías de las Magic Knights no se encuentran presentes dentro de los Rune-Gods. Rune-Gods actuando por su propia voluntad. Capacidad de combate de los Rune-Gods sin las Magic Knights dentro de ellas: 72.46 por ciento.-_**

"No, ellas no están dentro de los _Rune-Gods._" Respondió X. "Mis escáneres no las detectan… y al parecer, debido a eso, no están al cien por ciento."

"¿Entonces como es que…?" empezó Raichu… pero fue interrumpido por los gigantes.

**"Guerreros de mundos lejanos que protegen ****_Céfiro._****" **dijo _Rayearth_. **"Hemos venido a ayudarlos en esta lucha…"**

**"Nosotros somos los protectores de ****_Céfiro_****, y debemos cuidar a nuestro bello mundo de la amenaza extraterrestre…"** Expresó _Ceres_.

**"Aunque las ****_Magic Knights_**** no estén con nosotros, aún podemos tomar esta forma y luchar con ustedes…"** dijo _Windom_.

"No sabía eso…" dijo Alan con asombro. "Quizás… sea otra de las diferencias, pero se supone que los _Rune-Gods_ no pueden tener esa forma sin las _Magic Knights_."

Mientras, los _Epitaph Users_, dentro de sus _Avatars_, miraban esto con interés.

"Vaya, así que los protectores de _Céfiro_ han llegado." dijo Pi, dentro de su _Avatar_.

"Si, pero sus poderes son inferiores." Comentó Kuhn, analizando la información dentro de _Magus._ "Por lo que veo, sin las tres _Magic Knights_, los poderes de ellos son muy inferiores a los nuestros."

"Si con las chicas, tu les diste batalla, sin ellas contra nosotros cuatro no podrán hacer nada."

"¡Sí!¡Son basura!" exclamaba Saku dentro de _Gorre._ "¿Verdad, señor En?"

"No hay que subestimarlos; pueden salir con alguna sorpresa." Respondió Endrance, haciendo que Saku riera nerviosamente.

**"¡Aún así, no nos rendiremos!"** Exclamó _Ceres_ con autoridad.

**"¡Lucharemos por el bello mundo de ****_Céfiro_****!"** dijo _Windom_. **"Si… ¡Aunque nos cueste la vida!"**

"Pero…" empezó Clef. "Aunque los _Rune-Gods_ nos ayuden, será muy difícil luchar contra ellos nosotros solos."

"No, no están solos en esta lucha." comentó Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "¡_Rayearth_!¡Ustedes son los dioses protectores de _Céfiro_!¿O no?"

**"Es correcto."** Respondió el _Rune-God _de fuego.

"Bien…" dijo Alan, invocando su _Chaos_ _Keyblade._ "Porque, si ustedes son los dioses protectores de _Céfiro_… ¡llamaré a los dioses protectores de otro mundo!"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Zek.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _199-Battle of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

La _Keyblade_ de Alan comenzó a brillar, cegando a algunos que estaban cerca. El joven levantó la _Keyblade_ al cielo con determinación y fuerza, seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

"¡Vengan!¡_Egyptians Gods_!"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Habitación de Alan-_

El lugar donde está el castillo de _Céfiro_ comenzó a temblar, tanto que las chicas en el jacuzzi lo notaron con facilidad.

Mientras se preguntaron qué pasaba, la imagen del espejo cambió, mostrando la habitación de Alan. Ahí, sobre una mesa, tres cartas comenzaron a brillar; una de azul, otra de rojo y por último de amarillo, siendo estas tres el origen del terremoto. Entonces, una voz de otro mundo pareció llamarlas… y era la voz de Alan.

"_¡Obelisk the Tormentor!"_

_"¡Osiris the Sky Dragon!"_

_"¡Ra the Sun Dragon!_"

Las tres cartas emitieron una fuerte luz, una que salió de la habitación de Alan y, posteriormente, salir del castillo de _Céfiro_ hacia el cielo, pasando a través de las gruesas nubes que impedían que el sol iluminara la tierra. Las tres luces salieron de _Céfiro_, entrando en el espacio exterior, sólo para dirigirse al planetoide que giraba alrededor del planeta como una segunda luna.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

"¡Ven, _Egyptian God_!¡_Obelisk the Tormentor_!" exclamó Alan con fuerza.

Las nubes negras que rodaban la ciudad se abrieron, dejando el paso a una luz azul que bajó de los cielos, impactando el suelo, justo en el lecho de un río seco que estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó Ráfaga.

"Puedo sentir una gran energía…" dijo Clef. "Una que se iguala a un _Rune-Gods_."

"¡Miren!" exclamó Paris.

Del lecho del río seco que estaba cerca, la tierra comenzó a levantarse, emergiendo de ella un gigante azul con forma de demonio, tan alto como un edificio de diez pisos. El coloso miró a los _Avatars_ con odio, sabiendo que eran sus enemigos. Su nombre; _Obelisk the Tormentor_.

"¡Es enorme!" Exclamó Genki con asombro.

"¿Qué es ese gigante?" preguntó Paris con asombro y confusión.

"No lo sé." Dijo Ráfaga, mirando al coloso azul.

"¡Aún no!" Exclamó Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Ven ahora, Segundo _Egyptian God_!¡Ven, _Osiris the Sky Dragon_!"

Las nubes sobre la ciudad comenzaron a volverse más y más oscuras, Varios relámpagos amarillos comenzaron a salir, haciendo que los cielos rugieran con fuerza. De las nubes, una figura, un dragón rojo alargado, con dos brazos algo largos, alas largas como murciélago, y una cabeza con dos bocas, una sobre la otra, descendía de las nubes a gran velocidad y se acercaba a los _Avatars_. El dragón rojo embistió al _Avatar_ _Macha_, mandándolo al suelo.

"¡Señor En!" exclamó Saku al ver al _Avatar_ de su amor, antes de mirar con furia al dragón rojo, llamado _Osiris the Sky Dragon_. "¡TU!"

"¿Qué son estas criaturas?" preguntó Korz.

"Tienen un poder increíble" dijo Alcore.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¡Ah!¿Q-que son esos monstruos?" preguntó Marina con preocupación al ver a las dos nuevas criaturas aparecer.

"N-nunca había visto seres así…" dijo Dawn con nervios.

"¿Son algún tipo de _Pokemon_ que no conozca?" preguntó Anna, ya que ella también viene del mundo de Dawn, Mimi y Amelia.

"N-no son _Pokemons_…" dijo Mimi. "De eso estoy segura. Incluso hasta acá puedo sentir sus presencias."

"¡No puede ser! E-ellos son-"

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Kristal, quien no apartaba la mirada del espejo mágico.

"Kristal, ¿Sabes que son estas cosas?" preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

"C-claro que lo sé." Respondió la hechicera. "¡E-esas criaturas son los dioses de nuestro mundo, _Shadow Realm_!"

"¿Los dioses?" preguntó Caldina. "¿Algo así como los _Rune-Gods_?"

"Se podría decir que sí, pero se supone que ellos habitan otro mundo. N-nosotros los conocemos como _Sangenshins._"

"¿_Sangenshin_?" Cuestionó Atoli. "Si no me equivoco, eso se traduce como _Phantom Gods…_"

"Si…" dijo Kristal. "En mi mundo, son los seres más poderosos que existen, mucho más fuertes que un _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_…" dijo la joven, viendo que algunas chicas la veían rara. "_Ultimate Dragon_ es una criatura muy poderosa, capaz de reducir el solo imperios a cenizas."

"Ya veo…" dijo Blackrose. "¿Y dices que, los que vemos en el espejo, son los dioses de tu mundo?"

"Exactamente… lo sé porque he visto algunas imágenes de ellos en los libros de hechizo que había en _Spellian Hegcian_ durante mi entrenamiento. S-se dice que para invocar a uno se debe de usar mucha energía vital, un complejo ritual, una gran fuerza de voluntad, corazón, mente y un gran sentimiento de justicia… y aún así, sólo aparecería por pocos segundos, dándole sus bendiciones al que lo invocó antes de retirarse."

En ese momento, los ojos de Kristal crecieron un poco, mirando al espejo mágico, con un poco de brillo en sus ojos verdes, mientras ella sonreía fascinada, un rubor en sus mejillas aparecía y tenía las manos pegadas contra su desarrollado pecho.

"P-pero Alan-kun no sólo invocó a uno, ¡Sino que invocó a los dos!¡Y los invocó para luchar a su lado! E-en mi cultura l-lo tratarían como un m-mensajero de los dioses. Eso es una gran hazaña."

"Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que es un _N-Warrior_…" dijo Anaís. "Lo digo porque el aura que emiten los _N-Warriors_, por su _Nova Crystal_, es casi ilimitada."

"Cierto…" dijo Kristal con ojos soñadores. "Pero aún así, el invocar a dos a la vez, y no verse cansado, indica lo asombroso que es. Alan-kun, e-eres increíble…"

Las demás chicas la miraron algo extrañadas por este comentario que, en sí, no venía al caso. Pero parece que a Kristal no le importaba, ya que estaba en modo _"fangirl",_ inmersa en su pequeño mundo de fantasía y corazones, que… bueno, no entremos a detalles… solo digamos que Alan sería feliz… _MUY_ feliz…

Sin más que decir, las chicas decidieron mejor volver a ver lo que ocurría en ese extraño mundo.

**_-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-_**

* * *

><p><em><span>-Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

"Tienen un poder sorprendente." dijo Clef, sintiendo el aura de las dos criaturas que ahora estaban en la ciudad.

X concentró su mirada en los dos seres que Alan acababa de invocar, sus escáneres funcionando de inmediato.

**_-Analizando…-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Accediendo la base de datos:-_**

**_-Obelisk, the Tormentor: Bestia divina de los planetas Shadow Realm y Duelmo. Uno de los tres Egyptian Gods. Un dios de poder, se dice que aplasta a sus oponentes con sus poderosos puños. Puede absorber las energías de otros para volverse más fuerte.-_**

**_-Osiris the Sky Dragon: Bestia divina de los planetas Shadow Realm y Duelmo. Uno de los tres Egyptian Gods. El dios que gobierna los cielos, Osiris ataca a sus enemigos con relámpagos lo suficientemente fuertes como para reducir ciudades a cenizas. Su segunda boca puede lanzar un ataque de fuego que debilita a sus enemigos.-_**

"_Obelisk the Tormentor_…" Dijo X, mirando al coloso azul. "…y _Osiris the Sky Dragon_." dijo al ver al dragón serpiente color rojo. "Estos son los _Egyptian Gods_ de _Duelmo_, los que ayudaron a los _Legendary Pokemons_ y a los _Digital Gods_ durante la batalla contra Exus y _Void_."

"¡Son geniales!" Exclamó Gulliver. "¡Con esto si derrotaremos a los _Phantom Knights_!"

"¡Y esto aún no termina!" exclamó Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Ahora iluminaré esta ciudad oscura con la luz del sol!"

"¿Qué dices?" exclamó Zek.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-200-Anger of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

"El ultimo _Egyptian God_… ¡Ven!¡_Ra, The Sun Dragon_!"

Las nubes tormentosas que permanecieron cuando Alan invocó a _Osiris_ dejaron de descargar sus relámpagos, calmándose un poco. Entonces, una luz dorada iluminó el cielo, liberando rayos de luz que iluminaban la tierra, como si el sol iluminara con fuerza a través de las nubes negras. Una tercera criatura descendía de los cielos en un resplandor dorado, cuyos ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad. Un dragón/ave dorada miraba a sus enemigos con determinación, emitiendo un gran rugido de lucha. El era_ Ra, the Sun Dragon_, el _Egyptian God_ más fuerte de los tres.

"¡Yo invoco a los tres _Egyptian Gods_!" Exclamó Alan, la luz de su _Keyblade_ disipándose al realizar su cometido, los 3 nuevos monstruos emitiendo una poderosa aura que sorprendió a tanto amigos como enemigos.

Todos sus compañeros miraban a las tres nuevas criaturas con incredulidad.

**_-Analizando…-_**

**_-Análisis Completo. Accediendo la base de datos:-_**

**_-Ra, the Sun God Dragon: Bestia divina de los planetas Shadow Realm y Duelmo. Uno de los tres Egyptian Gods. El más poderoso de los Egyptian Gods, Ra usa ataques de fuego y luz para vencer a sus enemigos. Se dice que la luz que desprende es tan poderosa como la del sol, y que puede dar nutrientes a tierras infértiles. Puede acceder a una forma aún más poderosa: Phoenix Form, para quemar a sus enemigos más poderosos con sus flamas doradas. Se dice que incluso Obelisk y Osiris juntos no podrían derrotar a Ra.-_**

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Ráfaga con confusión y asombro, mientras que Alan sonreía.

"Si _Rayearth_, _Ceres_ y _Windom_ son los protectores de _Céfiro_, entonces _Osiris_, _Obelisk_ y_ Ra _son los protectores de _Duelmo_, uno de los mundos del _Nintenverse_." dijo Alan, alzando su mano derecha al frente de él, cerrando su puño con confianza.

_"¡Invócame!"_

De pronto, Alan sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, como si su corazón fuera presionado con fuerza. El joven se llevó una mano a su pecho y cayó de rodillas, para temor de los demás héroes y de las chicas en _Céfiro_, en especial de Kristal.

"¿Qué te pasa, Alan?" preguntó Tai, mirando a su compañero.

"No sé…" respondió el joven, sintiendo gran dolor. "Algo me está lastimando…"

_"Es el espíritu de tu Keyblade…"_ expresó una voz dentro de la mente de Alan, una que él identificó como _Ra_. _"La criatura que vive dentro de ti es de una cultura distinta a la nuestra, y es por eso que está enfadada porque nos invocaste a nosotros y no a ella."_

_'¡Maldición!'_ pensó Alan con enfado. _'¡No es momento de ponerse celoso!'_

_"Entonces invócala a la pelea."_

_'Pero no sé como…'_

_"Puedo sentirlo: en esta pelea, podrás invocarla… en el momento correcto. No te preocupes: cuando la invoques, sentirás nuevos poderes recorrer por tu cuerpo."_

_'De acuerdo…'_ pensó Alan, calmándose un poco y poniéndose de pie, aún preocupando a sus compañeros. "No se preocupen: estoy bien."

"¿Seguro?" cuestionó Ash, mirándolo con interés. "Podemos si quieres…"

"No te preocupes. Ya pasó. Fue sólo estrés por invocar a los _Egyptian Gods_ al mismo tiempo. Como no soy el que se supone debe de invocarlos, es estresante para mí."

"Entiendo…" dijo Clef, pensándolo un poco. "Los poderes de estos dioses son muy grandes. Es normal que tu cuerpo sienta algo de estrés debido a la invocación, si es que no eres el elegido."

"Los _Egyptian Gods_ me permitieron invocarlos. De no ser así, no podría hacerlo. Nos ayudarán en la pelea."

"Me alegra…"

Los _Phantom Knights_ también miraban a los recién llegados, no esperándose que aparecieran otros tres colosos para hacerles frente y esto cambiaba las cosas.

"Rayos… no creí que tenían más gigantes…" dijo Pi, dentro de _Tarvos_, analizando a los recién llegados.

"¡Waaa!¡No lo creo!" Exclamó Saku.

"Por eso dijo que uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar." dijo Endrance.

"¿Y-ya ves, Saku? Por eso no hay que subestimarlos." Dijo Bo, algo tímidamente.

"Cállate, Bo." Respondió su hermana con algo de enfado… aunque lo que él dijera fuera cierto.

"Esto está mal… los nueve contra nosotros podrían causarnos grandes problemas." dijo Kuhn con algo de temor, antes de mirar hacia abajo… a su otro compañero. "¡Haseo!¡Tendrás que ayudarnos!¡No podríamos salir librada de esta!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _180-Terror of Death- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Abajo, el _Epitaph User_ _Haseo_ miraba al suelo, sonriendo de emoción.

"Hehe, esto estaba esperando." Expresó el guerrero con sadismo. "¡Estaba esperando para poder usar mi _Avatar_ en batalla!¡Al fin!" El joven de armadura negra alzó la vista hacia los colosos nuevos, mirándolos con odio. "¡Es mi oportunidad de probar mi fuerza!"

_-Dung!-_

El cuerpo de Haseo comenzó a emitir un aura roja, mientas símbolos parecían por todo su cuerpo.

"Muy bien… vamos… vamos…" dijo el joven, llevándose una mano a su rostro. "Yo…. ¡Estoy aquí!... _¡SKEEEEEEEEEIIIIITH!_"

Una luz carmesí envolvió al _Epitaph User_, transformando su cuerpo de carne y hueso en datos. Pronto, la luz comenzó a crecer, indicando la pronta aparición del _Avatar_ de Haseo, formándose alrededor del cuerpo del _Epitaph User_. La luz se disipó luego de unos segundos y, en su lugar, estaba otro coloso: un poco más pequeño que los demás, ya que en tamaño le llegaba a como a la altura del pecho a _Rayearth_. Sin embargo, su aura era la más elevada de los _Avatars_ que se encontraban en el lugar, superándolos por un amplio margen.

_Skeith, The Terror of Death_, era un _Avatar_ con forma humanoide, de un color principalmente negro, con brazos y piernas que eran algo similar al "fulle", o la parte que se extiende y se contrae, de un acordeón, la parte que se estira y contrae para hacer el sonido, indicando que eran brazos extensibles. Tenía unos cuernos grises a cada lado de la cabeza, extendiéndose y doblándose hacia atrás, formando una especie de "C" o media luna. Aparte de estos cuernos, tenía otros dos pares color dorados; unos saliendo de ambas rodillas hacia delante, sobresaliendo bastante del cuerpo, y otros saliendo de un poco más arriba de sus axilas, extendiéndose hacia atrás y hacia abajo. Tenía tres ojos rojos en formación de triangulo, y usaba una especie de capa de energía transparente color roja que empezaba de su cintura y terminaba en sus piernas, la capa estaba separada del cuerpo, no teniendo ningún contacto con este.

El _Avatar_, _Skeith_, miró hacia sus nuevos rivales, mientras Haseo dentro de él se sentía algo emocionado.

"Es de las pocas veces que he luchado en serio usando a _Skeith_. ¡Ojala valga la pena!"

Dicho este, _Skeith_ invocó su arma; una especie de guadaña negra, con una hoja de energía color roja. _Skeith_ miro a los nuevos rivales antes de elegir su blanco; _Osiris_.

Abajo, los héroes de _Céfiro_ miraban intensamente a sus enemigos de enfrente: los _God Warriors_, junto con Garv y los dos _Azure Knights_ infectados, aparte de Shadow y Knucles.

"Entonces… ¿Comenzamos?" preguntó Roki, mirando a su presa. "Empecemos con esto de una buena vez."

"Si…" dijo Garv, apretando sus dientes. "No puedo esperar más."

Los _Phantom Knights_ voltearon a ver a los héroes, elevando sus auras a niveles impresionantes, mientras que los héroes se colocaban en guardia.

"Así que ya vamos a empezar." Expresó Rock.

"No se confíen sólo por ser menos." dijo Alan seriamente. "Que uno de nosotros, refiriéndome a los que se puedan transformar en _Súper Novan_, luchen contra uno de ellos. Si no se pueden transformar, que luchen mínimo dos contra uno."

"Si, es cierto…" dijo Clef. "No quiero admitirlo, pero nuestros poderes no serían suficientes contra estos guerreros."

"¡Rayos!" Expresó Ascot. "Si tan solo las chicas estuvieran aquí."

"Sólo podemos confiar en que ellas estén bien en este momento…" Dijo Paris. "Y confiar en que saldremos vivos de esta."

"Lo haremos…" Afirmó Takato. "Creamos en ello…"

"Muy bien… ¡Empecemos!"

Dicho esto, todos los _Phantom Knights_ desaparecieron de la vista de los héroes… o de algunos de ellos. Entonces, el techo donde estaban los héroes de _Céfiro_ estalló en una colosal bola de fuego y humo, una que se podía ver desde cualquier parte de la ciudad…

Empezó la última lucha entre las fuerzas de _Céfiro_ y _Exurion_…

* * *

><p><em><span>-Lugar: Desconocido-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-150-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Kite abrió los ojos lentamente, luego de que ese destello de luz atravesara el castillo y lo golpeara, llevándose a todos de ahí. El joven se puso de pie… sólo para encontrarse en un espacio en blanco, con algunos símbolos flotando en la nada.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó el joven de ropaje anaranjado, mirando a todas partes. Buscó en todos lados, pero no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros, ni podía sentir sus auras. "Que extraño… ¿Dónde estaré?"

_-Dung!-_

Un sonido extraño lo puso en guardia, sacando sus espadas dobles para estar listo a todo. Entonces, vio una esfera celeste apareciendo de la nada, flotando hasta estar a unos metros frente de él, quien se colocaba en guardia al verla acercarse. La luz comenzó a tomar forma, revelando su verdadera identidad… una que sorprendió a Kite.

"¿Tú?" preguntó Kite al recién llegado… que era casi igual a él mismo.

"Aaahhhh…"

**Fin del Capitulo 50 **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan!¡El combate inicia!¡Vamos, héroes, tenemos que ganar!

**Lock: **¡Esta ciudad de ilusiones será su tumba!¡Miren nuestra verdadera fuerza!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**¡La verdadera fuerza de los God Warriors! **_

**Tai:** Esta fuerza… ¡Es como la de un _Super Novan_!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Antes que nada, disculpen por no subir capítulo el Domingo pasado y no avisar. Me salió algo de improvisto y no pude actualizar, y ya saben que no me gusta actualizar entre semana. Veré si el siguiente Domingo puedo subir 2 capítulos.  
><em>

_Bueno, nuevo capítulo. ¿Que les pareció? Algunas cosas nuevas, incluyendo a Shadow y Knuckles, los Eavon Summons y demás cosas. Ahora, a esperar el siguiente.  
><em>

_Bueno, es todo por ahora. Nos vemos el otro fin de semana... nos vemos =3  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	52. Cap 51: La fuerza de los God Warriors

**_29/OCT/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Alan se despertó en lo que parecía ser la ciudad donde él nació y, por unos momentos, creyó que todo lo que pasó en el _Nintenverse_ había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no era cierto y, luego de ir a visitar su casa, llegó al centro de la ciudad donde, usando el láser de un monumento, llamó al resto que se supone que estaba cerca. El grupo se reunió, pero Kite no estaba con ellos, además de que Primavera y Giru llegaron a ese mundo junto con ellos.

Entonces, los _Phantom Knights_ aparecieron de nuevo, junto con Shadow y Knuckles, amigos de Sonic. Ellos dos, quienes, como Erza, fueron poseídos por Polaris y el _AIDA_, eran ahora los nuevos enemigos. Los _Epitaph Users_ invocaron a sus _Avatars_, mientras que Yusei, Genki y Gulliver invocaron a sus _Eavon Summons_, pero Tyson e Ikki respondieron con sus propios _Eavon Summons_, invocando a_ Dragoon_, una _Bit Beast_ del mundo de Tyson, y a _Metabee_, un _Medabot_ del mundo de Ikki. Garrod también invocó a su criatura… aunque en realidad era un _Gundam _que él piloteaba… aunque mucho más grande. En ese momento, los _Rune-Gods_ de _Céfiro_ aparecieron para ayudar a los héroes, aunque sus poderes estaban muy debilitados debido a que no estaban las _Magic Knights_ con ellos. Alan, entonces, invocó a los tres _Egyptian Gods_, aunque esto le causó algo de daño. Ahora, los héroes se enfrentaron a los guerreros de Polaris, en lo que parecía ser la última batalla por _Céfiro_.

Mientras tanto, Kite apareció en otro lugar, donde otro ser similar a él apareció.

¿Quién era ese sujeto?¿Y qué es lo que trama Polaris con ese otro individuo?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 51:¡La verdadera fuerza de los God Warriors!<em>**

_-Castillo de Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts 2_)

"_R-R-Ra_…" dijo Kristal sin apartar los ojos del espejo mágico que estaba en el techo, luego de la invocación de la criatura dorada.

"¿_Ra_?" preguntó Anaís. "¿Como el dios egipcio_ Ra?_"

"Se podría decir; en nuestra cultura,_ Ra _es el dios del sol, el ave inmortal, y el dios más poderoso de los tres _Sangenshin_… ¡Y Alan-kun lo invocó!¡No lo creo!"

"Creo que esta chica está muy emocionada…" dijo Caldina, sonriendo un poco.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Blackrose sarcásticamente.

"Pero debe ser muy fuerte…" Comentó Kallen. "Con solo aparecer, se iluminó la ciudad que estaba completamente sumergida en la oscuridad… y aún está iluminada, como si el sol estuviera justo sobre las nubes…"

"Eso traería muchas esperanzas a la gente de este mundo; un poco de luz…" Comentó Presea con tristeza.

"Sólo esperemos que los chicos regresen sanos y salvos…" Comentó Latias, también con algo de tristeza.

"Si… esperemos…" Dijo Dawn, mirando al espejo. "¡Vamos!¡Demuéstrenles de lo que son capaces!"

Las chicas continuaron viendo lo ocurrido en el espejo mágico, esperando que los chicos salieran sanos y salvos. Cierta pelirroja pensó en cierto _exReploid_ con preocupación…

_'X…'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _180-Terror of Death- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lanzando este grito de guerra, Haseo se lanzó hacia el _Egyptian God_ de los cielos que volaba sobre la ciudad, sujetando su guadaña con fuerza, dando así inicio a la pelea sobre los cielos de esa ciudad oscura. _Osiris_ vio a su enemigo acercarse, preparándose para pelear, porque sabía que su "nuevo amo" no podría darle ordenes. El dragón rojo logró hacer todo su cuerpo hacia un lado, esquivando el corte vertical de _Skeith_, quien no se detuvo ahí y dio otro corte, esta vez uno horizontal, uno que _Osiris_ logró evitar también moviendo su cuerpo hacia arriba. El _Egyptian God_ decidió contra atacar, utilizando su cola para darle un fuerte golpe al _Avatar_, que lo sacó de balance. Aprovechando este momento, _Osiris_ se enredó alrededor de _Skeith_, apretándolo con fuerza mientras colocaba su rostro frente al del _Avatar_, abriendo su boca inferior, mostrando que estaba reuniendo energía para lanzar su ataque especial.

"Ni creas… ¡Ni creas que así me podrás vencer!" exclamó Haseo, elevando su aura aún más.

Debido al incremento del aura de Haseo, _Skeith_ se volvió más fuerte, lo suficiente para liberarse del agarre de _Osiris_, haciendo que el _Egyptian God_ cancelara su ataque. _Skeith_ se alejó un poco del dragón rojo, sólo para usar uno de sus brazos extensibles para estirarlo y tomar a _Osiris_ del cuello, algo que no pudo ya que el dragón logró moverse del camino del brazo, lanzándose contra el _Avatar_, quien comenzó a disparar varias esferas de energía para detenerlo, más sin embargo, _Osiris_ alcanzó a _Skeith_, abriendo su boca inferior para intentar morder al _Avatar_. _Skeith_, viendo esto, hizo desaparecer su guadaña y sujetó la boca de _Osiris_ para evitar que lo mordiera, algo que logró, pero el dragón rojo usó su cola para envolver una de las piernas del _Avatar_ y mandarlo al suelo, estrellándose contra algunos edificios que estaban del otro lado del rio, antes de lanzar su ataque de energía, _Thunder Force_, contra el _Avatar_ caído, creando una gran explosión y nube de polvo cuando impacto.

Por unos segundos no ocurrió nada, hasta que _Skeith_ salió a gran velocidad de la nube de polvo, listo para darle un fuerte arañazo al dragón rojo, quien no se esperó el ataque del _Avatar_. Luego de recibir el rasguño, _Osiris_ retrocedió un poco, antes de recuperarse y lanzarse contra _Skeith_, quien también se lanzó a encontrarse con el dragón.

Mientras tanto, los demás _Egyptian Gods_, _Eavon Summons_,_ Avatars_ y los _Rune-Gods_ permanecían en su lugar, observando desde, relativamente lejos, la batalla entre _Osiris_ y _Skeith_. Pero luego se miraron fijamente, sabiendo que el combate estaba por empezar. Así, _Ra_, _Obelisk_, _Rayearth_, _Ceres_, _Windom_, _Stardust Dragon_, _Phoenix_ y _Dragon Minder_ se lanzaron contra sus enemigos, los _Avatars Magus_, _Tarvos_, _Macha_, y los gemelos _Gorre Red _y _Gorre Blue_, así como los _Eavon Summons Dragoon_ y _Metabee_.

"¡Aquí vienen!" exclamó Kuhn a sus compañeros. "¡Prepárense!"

Los cinco _Avatars_, _Dragoon _y _Metabee_,se dispersaron, siendo seguidos por el resto.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _178-Double Prayer- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

_Ceres_ encaró a _Red Gorre_, controlado por Saku. Cuando _Ceres_ intentó atacar, _Blue_ _Gorre_, controlado por Bo, apareció, golpeando al _Rune-God_ con fuerza. La pelea estaba siendo algo dispareja para el coloso del agua, ya que eran dos contra uno... pero esto cambió cuando _Windom_ apareció a lado de _Ceres_, encarando con sus espadas a los dos gemelos. Los gigantes de _Céfiro_ comenzaron a concentrar magia en sus puños, y los dos _Gorres_ respondieron preparando sus ataques.

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

"_¡EMERALD TYPHOON!_"

"_¡ENERGY SHOTS!_"

Los ataques de los cuatro se encontraron en el cielo, explotando al momento de estrellarse. Sin embargo, los disparos de energía de los dos _Gorres_ salieron de la nube de humo, siendo los vencedores de la colisión. _Windom_ se colocó al frente, activando un hechizo defensivo alrededor de ellos, recibiendo el ataque de lleno… pero, luego de unos segundos, el escudo falló, poniendo a los dos en peligro… aunque, justo cuando falló, el ataque de los dos _Gorre_ terminó.

**_"Estamos más débiles de lo que creímos."_** Expresó _Windom_ a su compañero. **_"Necesitamos a las Magic Knights."_**

**_"Tenemos que pelear sin ellas por el momento, aunque nuestros cuerpos no resistan mucho tiempo en esta forma sin ellas."_** Comentó _Ceres_, colocándose en guardia. **_"No podemos permitir que ellos ganen esta pelea."_**

"¿Qué sucede?¿Es todo?" preguntó Saku, dentro de su _Avatar_. "Recuerdo que los gigantes de _Céfiro_ eran más fuertes, porque me enfrenté al azul." Dijo, señalando a _Ceres_. "¡Pero ahora eres muy débil!¡Seguro porque esa anciana no te está controlando!" Exclamó, haciendo que Marina, quien veía todo desde _Céfiro_, se enfadara.

**_"Podemos estar más débiles debido a que no están las Magic Knights con nosotros…"_** empezó _Ceres_, colocándose en guardia. **_"¡Pero nunca nos rendiremos!"_**

"Si pelean contra nosotros dos ustedes solos, ¡perderán!"

**_"Es por eso…"_** empezó _Windom_. **_"…que no estamos solos…"_**

De pronto, algo embistió a ambos _Gorres_, mandándolos contra una zona residencial de clase baja cerca del centro de la ciudad, destruyendo algunas casas con su caída. Los dos gigantes comenzaron a levantarse lentamente, sacudiéndose el dolor que sentían.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Saku con enfado. "¿Qué nos golpeó?"

"C-creo que fue eso…" respondió su hermano, Bo, señalando hacia arriba.

Saku volteó, viendo que, en el aire, estaba otra criatura; un dragón rojo como _Osiris_, pero parecía más mecánico. Era el _Dragon Minder_ de Gulliver, quien flotó a lado de _Ceres_ y _Windom_, luego de haberlos salvado.

"¡Maldito dragón!" exclamó Saku con enfado. "¡Me las pagarás!"

Ambos _Gorres_ se lanzaron contra los tres gigantes, esperando el ataque de ellos.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad, o mas bien a varios kilómetros sobre ella, <em>Tarvos<em> volaba a gran velocidad, lanzando ataques de energía contra el que lo venía persiguiendo,_ Ra,_ quien le contestaba lanzando esferas de fuego doradas de su boca.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Pi. "_¡ENERGY DARTS!_"

Varios dardos de energía salieron de sus alas en dirección al dragón dorado a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, el _Egyptian God_ ya estaba preparado, reuniendo energía en su boca, energía que salía del extraño arco en su espalda, liberando la energía de golpe cuando esta se reunió por completo.

**"****_¡GOD BLAZE CANNON!_****"**

Un cilindro de energía color dorado salió disparado de la boca de_ Ra _hacia los dardos de energía de _Tarvos_, incinerándolos al momento del impacto y siguiendo su curso, sin perder nada de poder.

"¿Que?" preguntó Pi dentro de _Tarvos_ al ver el ataque de_ Ra _acercarse. "¡No me dejaré vencer!_¡Invincible Shield!_"

Colocando las enormes alas/coletas, que salían de su cabeza, enfrente de ella, _Tarvos_ recibió el ataque de lleno en sus escudos. Pero, el ataque fue tan poderoso que, a pesar de su escudo, el _Avatar_ salió lastimado y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, reincorporándose antes de que se estrellara contra las construcciones al este de la ciudad, cerca de una gran montaña. Pi miró al dragón dorado que estaba sobre ella, mirándolo atentamente.

_'Es muy fuerte… para que de un ataque me haya dañado, a pesar de usar mi Invincible Shield, significa que esta criatura es más fuerte que un Rune-God normal, o incluso más fuerte que nuestros Avatars. ¡Rayos! Si las otras dos criaturas son igual de poderosas, no podremos-'_

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido, debido a que tenía que esquivar otro ataque por parte de_ Ra,_ uno que se estrelló en el suelo y destruyó varias calles, quemando las construcciones que no fueron destruidas por la fuerza de la explosión. Pi, dentro de _Tarvos_, miraba la destrucción causada por este ataque con sorpresa y terror. _Ra_… por algo era llamado el _Egyptian God_ más fuerte…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _164-Differences Between People- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Por otra parte, _Magus_ atacaba con sus puños a _Rayearth_, quien se defendía con el escudo/garra que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, contraatacando con su espada en su mano derecha. El _Avatar_ verde bloqueaba los ataques del coloso de fuego de _Céfiro_, para alejarse un poco de él.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamó Kuhn. "_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

_Magus_ liberó cientos de destellos verdes en contra del _Rune-God_. Sin embargo, _Rayearth_ desvaneció su espada y colocó sus manos a un costado, en posición de _Hadoken_, reuniendo energía antes de expulsarla hacia el frente.

**"****_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_****"**

La enorme esfera de energía eléctrica color rojo salió disparada hacia el frente, impactando los rayos verdes de _Magus_, explotando en el acto. Sin embargo, algunos de los destellos esmeraldas de Kuhn seguían su trayecto hacia _Rayearth_, quien se defendió de estos con su escudo, no recibiendo tanto daño como debía.

**_"No perderemos contra ustedes."_** Dijo _Rayearth_, invocando su espada y mirando con determinación al _Avatar_ verde. **_"¡Este es nuestro mundo!¡No permitiremos que lo destruyan!"_**

Con esto dicho, _Rayearth_ se lanzó de nuevo contra _Magus_, quien lo recibió de lleno.

_'No te preocupes…'_ pensó Kuhn._ 'Pronto… ya no tendrán que luchar contra nosotros… Yata… ¿Por qué tardas tanto?'_

* * *

><p>En otra parte, <em>Obelisk<em> _the Tormentor _le hacían frente al _Avatar_ _Macha_, quien fácilmente le sacaba el doble del tamaño. A pesar de eso, el demonio azul atacó al _Avatar_ con forma de zorro con sus poderosos golpes, golpes que _Macha_ lograba bloquear con suma dificultad, ya que _Obelisk_ era extremadamente fuerte físicamente.

"Veo que usas la fuerza bruta para ganar…" Comentó Endrance dentro de _Macha._ "Pero esa forma de lucha no es hermosa… te enseñaré lo que es pelear enserio. _¡BEWITCHING WIND!_"

_Macha_ se rodeó de un poderoso viento, formado por pétalos de rosa, algo que lo hacía invencible a cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, _Obelisk_ siguió su camino para encarar a _Macha_, quien estaba seguro de su victoria. _Obelisk_, en cambio, se preparó para atacar, su puño derecho rodeándose de energía azul, Endrance dándose cuenta de lo que era.

_'¡Oh no!'_ pensó el _Epitaph User_ ya tarde descubriendo el ataque.

**"****_¡GOD HAND CRUSHER!_****"**

_Obelisk_ estrelló su puño en la enorme rosa que formaba la parte inferior de _Macha_, pasando el escudo de viento y pétalos que lo protegía, dañando al _Avatar_. Sin embargo, los pétalos también dañaron a _Obelisk_ por estar muy cerca al momento de atacar, por lo que el _Egyptian God_ tuvo que retirarse para evitar ser dañado más. Endrance sintió el golpe en la boca de su estomago y se arqueó de dolor debido al terrible golpe que sintió… y eso no fue todo.

Por la espalda, _Phoenix_, el _Eavon Summon _de Genki, atacó, lanzando varias esferas de fuego de su boca, impactando por detrás del coloso de datos con gran fuerza. Este ataque hizo que _Macha_ descendiera a tierra, lastimada del ataque combinado, mientras que el ave de fuego volaba por detrás… antes de ser embestido por _Dragoon_, el _Eavon Summon _de Tyson.

_Macha_ lentamente se ponía de pie, mirando al coloso que estaba frente a ella, centrando su mirada en el azul.

"Un guerrero fuerte…" Expresó Endrance, recuperándose un poco. "Su fuerza física y especial es impresionante, superior a la de cualquier _Avatar_. Entiendo… así que estos son los rivales que debo vencer. Muy bien, _Mia_, necesito tu ayuda… ayúdame a soportar esta lucha, al menos hasta que estemos listos."

El aura de _Macha_ comenzó a incrementarse, llamando la atención _Obelisk_, quien lo miró fijamente atrás paraprepararse para continuar peleando.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _179-Mamono Shutsugen!- Mahou no Chikara (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Cerca de ahí, otros dos gigantes estaban peleando… o más bien, probando fuerzas.

El coloso de metal, _Metabee_, estaba en un forcejeo con otro gigante de metal, _Gundam Double X_, ambos acercándose el uno al otro, sus manos encontrándose en el aire, y empezaron a probar fuerzas para ver quién era el más fuerte.

"¡Kikikikiki!¡Esto se pone divertido!" Expresó _Metabee_ con emoción, aplicando más fuerza, pero el otro gigante parecía hacer lo mismo, por lo que permanecían igual.

"¡No me daré por vencido!" exclamó Garrod, dentro de la cabina de piloto del _Gundam Double X_, aplicando más fuerza en los controles, que, dado a que ahora el _Gundam_ era una invocación, medían el nivel de fuerza de Garrod y la transferían al _Gundam_, y por eso podía aplicar más fuerza que los controles podrían soportar. "¡Esto no termina aquí!"

El _Gundam_ activó unas ametralladoras _Vulcan_ que tenía en ambos lados de su cabeza, lo cual hizo que _Metabee_ tuviera que alejarse para evitar las balas. Mientras lo hacía, el _Medabot_ gigante disparaba sus propias ametralladoras de su brazo izquierdo, forzando a Garrod a moverse y evitarlas.

"¡Aún no!" Exclamó Garrod, antes de sujetar y activar la espada de luz que venía con el _Gundam_ y se acercó a _Metabee_, dando un corte con la espada, pero el _Medabot_ logró detener el ataque al sujetarle la muñeca al _Gundam_. "¡Rayos!"

"¡Yo también no me daré por vencido!" Exclamó _Metabee_, empujando el _Gundam _hacia atrás, sacándolo de balance.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamó Garrod al darse cuenta de que su _Gundam_ comenzaba a caerse, por lo que decidió activar los propulsores de su espalda para emprender el vuelo, evitando así más balas de parte de _Metabee_. El _Gundam _se elevó por varias decenas de metros, mirando a su oponente en la superficie. "Eso estuvo cerca… ¡Y ahora verás!"

Garrod se volvió a lanzar contra el _Medabot_, quien ya lo estaba esperando con varios disparos de sus armas… antes de lanzarle varios misiles de los cuernos de su cabeza, algo que el joven no se lo esperaba.

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó Garrod, antes de comenzar a cortar o destruir los misiles, ya sea con sus ametralladoras o con su espada de luz.

Sin embargo, unos lograron pasar sus defensas y golpearon el cuerpo del _Gundam_, creando grandes explosiones en el cielo.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p>Las explosiones se escuchaban por todo el lugar en la solitaria, llena de oscuridad pero a la vez iluminada por los rayos del "sol", ciudad de Monterrey. Entre todo este caos, donde había edificios casi derrumbados por completo, miles de vidrios rotos, tuberías de agua y de gas destruidas y hogares en llamas, en el centro de la ciudad, a lado de una fuente con estatuas que parecían ser de antiguos dioses marinos, dos criaturas pequeñas miraban con miedo lo ocurrido. Se trataban de Primavera y Giru, quienes llegaron con los héroes a la ciudad oscura y lograron escapar cuando los <em>Phantom Knights<em> empezaron su ataque contra los héroes de _Céfiro_. Miraban con terror la ciudad casi en ruinas en donde estaban… y eso que no habían pasado más de diez minutos desde el inicio de la lucha.

"¡W-waaaa!¡Q-que miedo!" Expresó Primavera, aferrándose a la estatua de un hombre mitad pez que sujetaba un tridente dorado. "X ¿Dónde estás para protegerme?"

"G-G-Giru… el joven X se encuentra al norte de aquí." Respondió el pequeño robot con miedo. Primavera volteó a verlo con enfado.

"¿Sabías donde estaba?¿Entonces porque no me dijiste?"

"Peligro, peligro por todas partes, no es seguro moverse de aquí."

"¡No me importa!" Exclamó la pequeña hada, saliendo de su escondite. "¡Iré a buscar a mi querido X!"

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!" Exclamó Giru, sujetando un brazo de la pequeña hada, impidiendo que pudiera escapar.

"¡Suéltame!¡Debo ir a buscarlo!"

"¡Muy peligroso!¡Muy peligroso!¡Giru!"

"¡No me importa!¡Yo lo debo de-!"

"¡PELIGRO!¡PELIGRO!"

Fue en ese momento en el que la fuente que usaban para resguardarse estalló en pedazos, siendo destruida por una corriente de aire, mandando a los dos pequeños seres al suelo. Giru logró voltear hacia el frente, sólo para ver las figuras de dos sombras; dos erizos dorados, indicando que eran Shadow y Sonic, corriendo y saltando a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose a un espacio abierto al norte de la gran plaza, antes de entrar a un edificio de estructura antigua, que vendría siendo el _Palacio de Gobierno_ de la ciudad. Unos pocos segundos después, una gran sección del edificio estalló, Sonic, siendo golpeado por Shadow, incrustándose en un edificio cercano, seguido de cerca por el otro erizo.

"Giru, Giru…" dijo el pequeño robot al ver el desastre que causaron ambos guerreros en sólo unos segundos. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Primavera no estaba con él, sino atrapada entre los escombros de la antigua fuente. Moviendo algunas rocas, Giru logró liberar la pequeña figura del hada. "Giru Giru ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Argg!¿Tu qué crees, hojalata?" Preguntó con enfado Primavera. "Mejor me iré con X… ¡Y tú me guiaras!"

"Giru, giru…" dijo Giru, sintiendo nerviosismo en todo su ser. "No es buena-"

"¡No me importa si es buena idea o no!¡Iremos a buscarlo!" exclamó ella, mostrando un rostro algo sádico. "¿O quieres enfrentar las consecuencias?"

"¡Giru!¡Mujer Peligrosa!" Expresó el robot con terror. "M-muy bien…"

"¡Genial!¡Vamos!"

Y así, los pequeños seres partieron en búsqueda del _Maverick Hunter_ _X_.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

La batalla entre los guerreros en la ciudad había empezado, todos luchando con todas sus fuerzas y técnicas.

En una parte de la ciudad, varios destellos de luz se veían, siendo estos el resultado de varios golpes a gran velocidad. Luego de un destello más brillante que el resto, una figura salió volando de este lugar por varios metros, antes de recuperarse y caer de pie en una calle, sus pies dejando dos surcos largos en el asfalto debido a la velocidad con la que iba. Se trataba de Alan, transformado en _Super Novan_, sujetando la _Chaos Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. El joven soltó unos suspiros de cansancio, limpiándose la poca sangre que escurría por su boca, mirando a su enemigo que aparecía delante de él, dando un golpe con su puño derecho, mismo que Alan evitó para luego contraatacar con un golpe con su llave, siendo bloqueado por el brazo de su enemigo.

"Excelente…" dijo el _God Warrior Roki_, mirando a Alan con malicia. "Tu poder no ha disminuido desde la última vez que no enfrentamos, a pesar de que no usas tu armadura."

"¡Eso es obvio!" exclamó Alan, sonriendo un poco. "Se supone que esta barrera cancela nuestras armaduras, pero no el poder que nos brindan. Esto es sólo una ligera desventaja."

"¡Desventaja que los llevará a la tumba!" exclamó el guerrero, librándose del bloqueo y dando un par de golpes que Alan logró evadir. Pero el último golpe era dado como si fuera un arañazo de lobo, más peligroso que el resto. Alan saltó hacia atrás, las garras de Roki logrando rasgar la playera blanca que usaba debajo de su chamarra, además de rasguñar un poco su piel, sacándole algo de sangre. Alan miró a su enemigo, quien seguía mirándolo con malicia luego del ataque. "Sin sus armaduras, sus cuerpos no soportarán nuestros ataques… ¡Así acabaré contigo!"

"¡No nos subestimes!" exclamó Alan, colocándose en guardia, mientras invocaba la _Articuno_ y _Frozen Terra Keyblades_ detrás de él, flotando a su espalda. "¡Nosotros no nos dejaremos vencer por algo así!" Exclamó, lanzándose contra el guerrero oscuro.

"¡Así debe ser!"

Roki esperó el golpe de Alan con su _Chaos Keyblade_, bloqueándolo con su brazo izquierdo. Las otras llaves se movieron como si tuvieran mente propia a atacar al _God Warrior_, pero este las esquivó con algo de dificultad, antes de patear a Alan en el rostro y mandarlo al interior de un edificio cercano, donde lo siguió. El edificio pronto se congeló por el poder de Alan, quien intentó encarar a su enemigo.

* * *

><p>Cerca de ahí, saltando entre los edificios, Raichu, como <em>Super Novan<em> y sujetando su _Keyblade_, _Lightning Evolution_, al revés, estaba persiguiendo al _God Warrior Alcore_, lanzándole varias descargas eléctricas desde su llave. El caballero de rojo evitaba los relámpagos, deteniéndose para comenzar a tocar su arpa y lanzarle varias cuerdas hacia el _Pokemon Humano_. Raichu vio esto y usó _Double Team_ para crear decenas de ilusiones suyas, evitando las cuerdas del guerrero rojo. Alcore buscó la presencia de Raichu, pero no la encontraba, hasta que sintió como el _N-Warrior_ lo embestía por detrás con un _Volt Tackle_, causando daño eléctrico y físico a la vez. Alcore salió volando hacia el frente debido al impacto, y Raichu continuó su ataque, apuntándole con su _Keyblade_.

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Varias descargas eléctricas salieron de la llave de Raichu, viajando a gran velocidad e impactando en el cuerpo del _God Warrior_, mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio cercano. Raichu sonreía, lo que Alan le había dicho era cierto; el poder de los _N-Warriors_ creció tanto que aquellos que podían usar _Bankai Armor_, aunque no se mostrara en ese momento, y _Super Novan_ eran más fuertes que los _God Warriors_ peleando a su máximo poder, excepto Roki, quien era un caso especial. Raichu, al aprender ambas transformaciones, era ya más fuerte que los _God Warriors_… y acabaría con esta pelea rápido. El _Pokemon Humano_ lanzó más descargas al lugar donde Alcore había caído, queriendo terminar con él rápido.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, cerca del rio seco que cortaba a la ciudad en dos, Magzer lanzaba ataques de fuego y hielo contra dos guerreros, siendo estos Gulliver y Yusei, quienes los bloqueaban con sus <em>Keyblades<em>, la _Magical Mind_ y _Satellite Stardust_ respectivamente. Los dos _N-Warriors_, usando el poder de sus armaduras ya que aún no podían transformarse en _Super Novans_, se acercaron al _God Warrior_, quien era ligeramente más fuerte que ellos, y lo comenzaron a atacar con sus armas. Magzer se defendía de los ataques, moviéndose ágilmente para evitar los golpes con las llaves, suficientemente fuertes como para cortar autos en dos, como sufrieron algunos de ellos que estaban estacionados en el lecho del río, producto de ataques fallados.

Magzer saltó hacia atrás, creando distancia entre él y los dos guerreros que lo atacaban, concentrando su aura de hielo en sus manos.

"¡No se quedará así!" exclamó Magzer con enfado. "_¡UNIVERSE FREEZING!_" Exclamó, lanzando un poderoso ataque de hielo en contra de los dos guerreros.

Yusei se colocó en guardia, pero Gulliver se puso frente a él, una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

"¡No te será tan fácil!" exclamó el pelirrojo, levantando y apretando su puño izquierdo, el que tenía su guante mágico, cuya gema comenzó a brillar de color rojo. "Ven, ven, ven, ¡Ven!… ¡Aquí está!" exclamó, dando un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, el que tenía su guante, liberando su poder. "_¡BLAST MINDER!_"

Del puño izquierdo de Gulliver salió un rayo mágico color rojo, viajando velozmente hacia Magzer y a su ataque. A mitad de camino de encontrarse con el aire congelado, el rayo rojo cambió de forma, siendo ahora una figura humanoide, parecida a una chica de piel rosada y ropas rojas. La mujer, que aún estaba conectada al rayo rojo que salía del puño de Gulliver, se envolvió en llamas y se estrelló contra el ataque de hielo de Magzer, resistiendo todo lo posible el aire congelado con sus llamas.

"¡No me dejaré vencer por algo así!" exclamó Magzer, aplicando más energía a su ataque.

Los dos ataques se mantenían nivelados, casi parejos… hasta que, poco a poco, el ataque de hielo comenzó a ganar terreno, y parte de las flamas de la chica de fuego comenzaban a extinguirse. Gulliver usaba toda su aura para mantener el ataque y avivar las llamas de su _Minder_, pero Magzer era más fuerte que él y, si seguía así, no lograría vencerlo.

…menos mal que vencerlo con ese ataque no era su intención.

"¡Yusei!" exclamó Gulliver, volteando hacia atrás para ver a su amigo.

"¡Entiendo!" gritó el otro guerrero, comenzando a correr rápidamente.

El _Signer_ corrió detrás de Gulliver y dio un salto, apoyándose en los hombros de su amigo para impulsarse aún más alto, saltando arriba de los ataques de Gulliver y Magzer. El _God Warrior_, concentrado en el ataque de Gulliver, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yusei hasta que fue demasiado tarde y este estaba justo sobre él.

"¡¿Qué?!" cuestionó el _Phantom Knight_ con asombro, viendo al _Signer_ justo arriba de él, sujetando su llave con ambas manos.

"¡Toma esto!"

_-¡SLASH!-_

Yusei dio un corte con su _Keyblade_, causándole gran dolor al _God Warrior_ y cancelando su ataque de hielo contra Gulliver. El corte no dañó su armadura, pero fue tan fuerte que aún así lo sintió en su cuerpo, sintiendo un gran dolor en su piel. Pero Yusei no terminó ahí, ya que, luego del primer ataque y quedar con la llave abajo, se levantó y giró sobre su cuerpo, creando momento para un segundo ataque con su llave, esta vez dando un corte hacia arriba, golpeando a Magzer en el estómago.

El _God Warrior_ sintió gran dolor por el golpe, siendo elevado varios metros en el aire debido a esto… sólo para ser golpeado por el _Blast Minder_ de Gulliver, el mismo que había bloqueado su ataque de hielo. El impacto creó una gran explosión que mandó al guerrero oscuro contra unos autos cercanos, estrellándose contra ellos y desfigurándolos, algunos de ellos incluso siendo partidos en dos debido al impacto.

Yusei miró al lugar donde estaba su enemigo, Gulliver caminando a su lado, sonriendo un poco.

"Buen combo, Yusei." Dijo Gulliver, levantando su puño izquierdo.

"Si." Respondió Yusei, sonriendo con algo de seriedad, chocando el puño de Gulliver con su propio puño derecho, en una señal de hermandad entre dos personas.

Los dos guerreros se miraron por un rato, antes de ver que Magzer se estaba poniendo de pie, algo tambaleante, pero aún seguía en la lucha.

"Muy bien…" dijo Gulliver. "¡Ahora vamos a derrotarlo!"

Así, los dos continuaron con sus peleas, ahora encarando a dos enemigos a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

En el este de la ciudad, cerca de lo que parece ser una fundidora, un resplandor dorado flotaba a varios metros del suelo, disparando varias descargas de energía hacia el suelo… a algo que se movía a gran velocidad.

Sonic The Hedgehog, como _Super Novan_, llamado _Super Sonic_ en ese momento, corría rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, dando círculos en la misma zona, evitando los ataques de energía que su oponente, _Shadow The Hedgehog_, le lanzaba desde el cielo. Corría velozmente, esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse en contra de su oponente… y delante, vio su oportunidad.

Sonic corrió rápidamente y saltó sobre un automóvil que estaba con las llantas hacia arriba y, en lugar de saltar, se quedó ahí. Shadow lanzó un ataque que creó una explosión y una gran nube de humo que cubrió el lugar, haciéndole creer que le había dado. Sin embargo, Sonic salió de la nube de humo a gran velocidad, usando la explosión como impulso para salir más rápido, invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

…si, Sonic podía volar… pero quería hacerlo parecer más "cool".

Shadow vio a Sonic venir a gran velocidad, sujetando su llave con una mano, lo que hizo que el erizo negro, en ese momento rubio, invocara también su llave para defenderse.

Ambos se encontraron en el aire, sus llaves chocando con fuerza, liberando gran cantidad de energía. Luego de unos segundos de permanecer así, midiendo sus fuerzas, ambos se impulsaron hacia atrás, terminando cada uno en techos distintos, encarándose de nuevo. Sonic miró a su mano derecha, viendo que esta estaba temblando debido a la fuerza del impacto, que fue bastante fuerte.

… Shadow estaba peleando enserio…

"¡Shadow!¡Detén esto!" exclamó Sonic con enfado, mirando a su compañero que estaba en el otro edificio. "¡No tenemos porqué pelear entre nosotros!"

"Sonic…no entiendes nada." Respondió Shadow, sin perder su seriedad. "Claro que tenemos que pelear entre nosotros."

"¡Esa mujer llamada Polaris te está controlando!¡Tienes que luchar contra su control!"

"Por eso te digo que no entiendes nada: no me está controlando."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Yo estoy peleando por mi propia cuenta: Polaris no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Sólo quiero pelear contigo!" Exclamó, elevando su aura, mientras algunos puntos de _AIDA_ aparecían detrás de él.

Sonic se le quedó mirando: el _AIDA_ parecía estar controlándolo de una forma que hacía que él pensara que no lo estaba controlando. Pero algo estaba raro en todo esto, y Sonic no sabía que era…

… entonces, un destello de iluminación pasó por su cabeza, al parecer algo que hizo que entendiera algo.

"Ya veo, Shadow." Respondió Sonic, colocándose en guardia… aunque sonriendo. "Si es así, no dudaré en luchar con todos mis poderes."

"Al fin lo entendiste." Exclamó Shadow, mirando a su enemigo con seriedad. "¡Vamos!¡Te demostraré lo que la última forma de vida puede hacer!"

"Nah, no podrás." Expresó Sonic, en tono burlesco. "Te mostraré que… eres muy lento."

Los dos erizos dorados volvieron a desaparecer, continuando así su lucha.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡WIND BULLET!<em>"

Klonoa estaba flotando en el cielo, usando sus orejas y la habilidad de su forma _Super_ para mantenerse así, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y lanzando de ella varias ráfagas de aire hacia el suelo, donde Knuckles the Echidna, también como _Super_, los evitaba. Las ráfagas de aire eran esquivadas por el equidna con facilidad, no queriendo ser golpeado por esas ráfagas de aire… por lo que estas hacían: el _Wind Bullet_ inflaba todo lo que chocaba, haciéndolos flotar, eso incluye botes de basura, cajas, autos, camiones y cualquier ser vivo que tuviera la mala suerte de ser golpeado por esto. Parece ser que edificios también podían inflarse, pero estos no flotaban ya que estaban muy afianzados al suelo.

Klonoa seguía disparando sus balas de viento, intentando atrapar a Knuckles… cuando un auto salió volando hacia él, siendo lanzado por Knuckles, por lo que usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquearlo. El auto lo empujó varios metros antes de que Klonoa lograra librarse de él al empujarlo hacia un lado, aunque tuvo que regresar al suelo de nuevo. Al mirar hacia delante, se dio cuenta de que Knuckles venía hacia él a gran velocidad, al parecer no estaba sujetando su _Keyblade_, decidiendo usar mejor sus puños para atacar.

Knuckles comenzó a atacar velozmente, dando puñetazos a gran velocidad, Klonoa teniendo que evitarlos a cualquier costo… ya que sabía lo que esos puños podían hacer: Knuckles golpeaba fuerte… quizás más fuerte que Mimi o Kristal, las dos chicas que se dedicaban más a pelear físicamente (con Kristal siendo también hechicera). Los pobres autos y edificios que sufrieron un golpe de Knuckles pueden corroborar eso.

Pero entonces, Klonoa no tuvo tiempo de evitar uno de los golpes de Knuckles, teniendo que usar su _Keyblade_ para defenderse, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar varios metros en el aire, antes de caer en el asfalto, aunque logrando caer de pie. Klonoa miró al Echinda, esperando que lo atacara… pero no lo hizo, y más bien se le quedó mirando.

"Ya veo porqué Sonic se hizo muy amigo tuyo." Comentó Knuckles. "Te pareces mucho a Tails."

"¿Tails?" preguntó Klonoa. "Sonic lo mencionó antes…"

"Es el mejor amigo de Sonic. Te pareces mucho a él."

"¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?"

"Nada… ¡Solo que quiero ver si Sonic sufre tanto cuando te mate!"

"¿Cuál es tu problema con Sonic?¿Que te ha hecho él?"

"¡Nada!¡Terminemos con esto!"

"Como quieras… ¡Vamos!"

Klonoa comenzó de nuevo a lanzar varios disparos de viento, que Knuckles sólo evitaba, acercándose a él.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _146-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Mario y Luigi continuaban corriendo de Warlene, quien los perseguía por toda la ciudad, mientras que Ash se enfrentaba contra Korz en una lucha de espadas. La pelea era difícil… para el hermano verde, Luigi, ya que, a diferencia de Mario, él no poseía una _Keyblade_, no tenía _Bankai Armor_, ni podía transformarse en _Super Novan_ como él. Sin embargo, el miedo que sentía era suficiente como para hacerlo correr más rápido y así evitar a su veloz oponente, algo que sorprendía a su hermano de rojo.

Los hermanos Mario seguían evitando los ataques de Warlene, hasta que Mario, quien era el que poseía una _Keyblade_ y los poderes de la _Bankai Armor_ y _Super Novan _en sus manos, decidió encararla, saltando hacia ella, invocando un enorme martillo de… la nada. Warlene vio esto y rápidamente se cruzó de brazos, protegiendo su rostro del poderoso golpe que Mario dio, lanzando a la _God Warrior_ contra un edificio cercano. Warlene estaba por recuperar el control… cuando escuchó unas cadenas cerca.

En el techo de un edificio cercano, Link, _The Hero of Time_, usó su _Longshot_, aparato que lanzaba una cadena a gran velocidad y que se clavaba en otros lugares, para clavarlo contra un edificio algo más alto y usarlo para columpiarse de edificio en edificio. A mitad de camino, cerca de donde estaba Warlene, Link liberó el gancho de su _Longshot_, retrayendo la cadena y dejarlo volar. El _Hylian_ guardó su aparato, sacando su _Megaton Hammer_ de, bueno, quien sabe donde detrás de su escudo, y lo sujetó firmemente. Warlene volteó a un lado, sólo para ver como Link dio un poderoso golpe con ese martillo, golpeándola en el rostro y mandándola hacia el interior de este mismo edificio, entrando por las ventanas de este.

Link comenzó a caer a tierra, guardando su martillo y sacando un arco con una flecha, cuya punta prendió en llamas.

"¡Mario, Luigi!" exclamó Link, cayendo a lado de los hermanos, apuntando con su flecha hacia el edificio donde estaba Warlene.

"¡Oh yeah!" expresaron ambos fontaneros, la mano derecha de ambos rodeándose de fuego rojo y verde respectivamente. "¡Let's-a-go!_¡FIRE ORB!_"

Ambos hermanos lanzaron de sus manos varias bolas de fuego, roja y verde respectivamente, hacia el edificio donde estaba Warlene, mientras que Link disparaba flechas de fuego continuamente hacia el mismo lugar. Las bolas y flechas de fuego entraron por la ventana, haciendo estallar todo el piso, sacudiendo toda la zona.

Cerca de ahí, en el aire luego de un gran salto, Ash estaba peleando contra Korz en un combate de espadas, la _Espada de Fuego_ de Korz contra la _Lugia Keyblade_ de Ash. Cuando la explosión ocurrió, el _God Warrior_ volteó a ver lo que ocurrió, haciendo que Ash ganara el combate y despojara a Korz de su espada con un rápido movimiento de su llave. Ash golpeó a Korz en el rostro con su llave, sacándolo de balance, permitiéndole a Ash reunir una esfera de energía entre sus manos, luego de hacer desaparecer su _Keyblade_.

"_¡AURA SPHERE!_"

El ataque de Ash golpeó de lleno a Korz en el estómago, mandando al guerrero hacia el suelo, estrellándose contra una casa cercana. Ash descendió al techo de otra casa, viendo al guerrero caer al techo. Sonrió, porque ahora él tenía la ventaja.

* * *

><p>Casi en el centro de la ciudad, el demonio rojo de la galaxia <em>LON<em>, Garv, estaba en el techo de un edificio, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo con arrogancia a alguien que estaba en otro techo, un par de niveles más abajo. Se trataba de Takato, quien lo miraba desafiantemente, sujetando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

"¿No está esa niña aquí?" Preguntó Garv, sin apartar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Qué niña?" preguntó Takato, mirándolo atentamente.

"La reencarnación de esa chica Ameria. Creí que iba a estar aquí para así poder matarla en esta época."

"Pues no está aquí."

"Lástima… pero bueno, entonces tu tendrás que pagar por ella."

"No si nosotros intervenimos_._" Dijo alguien más, en el techo de otro edificio. Se trataba de Genki, con Rock a su lado, ambos mirando al demonio rojo con determinación. "¡Si peleas contra él, pelearás contra nosotros!"

"¡Jaja!" rió Garv con malicia, mirando a los otros dos jóvenes. "Sólo él tiene la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a mí. ¡Ustedes son basura! Pero, si están tan ansiosos de pelear contra mi… ¡Será un placer!"

Garv se colocó en guardia, colocando una mano sobre el mango de su espada, lista para desenfundarla en cualquier momento, mientras los tres chicos se colocaban en guardia, preparados para todo.

Entonces, Takato abrió sus ojos al ver un destello de luz salir de Garv… y rápidamente tuvo que levantar su _Keyblade_, sujetándola con ambos brazos, para bloquear una onda de energía de corte que Garv liberó a gran velocidad, tanta que Genki sólo vio un destello. Takato salió volando hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque, lo cual era bueno ya que, de no haberse defendido, hubiera sido sólo su cabeza la que saliera volando. Garv sonrió ante esto y se impulsó hacia delante, destruyendo el techo del edificio donde estaba, persiguiendo a Takato. Genki y Rock se quedaron mirando esto con asombro.

"¡Wow!¡Se movió tan rápido!" Exclamó Genki… en un tono que mostraba asombro y miedo.

"Mis escáneres apenas y lo detectaron." Comentó Rock, mirando mucha información por sus ojos. "Está más allá de nuestra posibilidades."

"¡Aún así, hay que ir!" exclamó Genki con determinación. "¡Hay que ayudarlo!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Recuerda que estamos aquí!"

Rock y Genki voltearon hacia un lado, viendo que, en otra parte del techo del edificio, se encontraban Tyson e Ikki, cruzado de brazos, mirando a los dos jóvenes. Entonces, Ikki sonrió, antes de salir disparado hacia donde estaban Takato y Garv.

"Rock, tu ayuda a Takato." Expresó Genki, caminando hacia el frente, mirando ahora a Tyson. "Me encargaré de él."

"Bien, pero ten cuidado." Respondió el exRobot, lanzándose hacia donde estaba Takato y Garv.

"Bueno… creo que ahora sí, podemos terminar el combate."

"Si, por eso vine." Comentó Tyson, invocando su _Keyblade_. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Aquí voy!"

Así, los dos jóvenes desaparecieron, empezando así su combate.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _188-Location of Power- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

La espada de Balmung y la llave de Zero chocaron con fuerza, una de las tantas veces que lo habían hecho ese día. El _Maverick Hunter_ veía a su rival fijamente, notando sus acciones, reacciones y demás cosas. Sus escáneres se activaron, analizando al sujeto frente a él.

**_-Escaneando: Sujeto Balmung-_**

**_-Escaneo completo. Desplegando Resultados-_**

**_-WARNING! Corrupción AIDA detectada en el sujeto Balmung. Compuestos orgánicos corrompidos superan los parámetros normales. AIDA Corruption: 96.784 porciento.-_**

"Justo como Kite dijo." Comentó Zero para sí mismo. "Este sujeto está poseído por el _AIDA_… pero esta corrupción es mucho más severa que la que tenían Atoli y Erza. Parece ser que Polaris los estuvo pasando por algún proceso de infección… o quizás sólo han estado poseídos por más tiempo."

Balmung se soltó del bloqueo de armas y comenzó a atacar a Zero con su espada, pero el _Hunter_ usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquear todos los ataques, hasta que el golpe de ambas armas mandó a los dos sujetos hacia atrás, manteniendo distancia entre ellos. Zero se colocó en guardia, mirando a su enemigo, analizando la situación.

_'No estoy seguro que el DigiSoul de Tai pueda destruir esta corrupción como lo hizo con Erza, pero… no hay más que intentarlo. Debo hacer que Tai pelee contra Balmung… o usar esa técnica… pero eso lo quiero guardar para después.'_

Zero se lanzó de nuevo contra su oponente, buscando la forma de acercar su pelea a donde estaba Tai.

A unas cuadras de ahí, el mago Clef mantenía a raya al poseído Orca, quien arremetía contra los hechizos del mago. Ayudándolo, estaban Paris, Ascot y Ráfaga, detrás del maestro hechicero, algo lastimados ya que se estaban enfrentando al _Azure Knight_… y este los superaba a los tres por mucho.

"Discúlpenos, maestro Clef." Comentó Ráfaga, respirando con dificultad. "No le somos de ayuda."

"No somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarnos a este sujeto." Dijo Paris, golpeando el suelo con fuerza. "No… podemos proteger nuestro mundo."

"Descuiden." Expresó Clef, su voz estando tranquila. "Hacen lo que pueden… y se los agradezco."

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó Ascot, lanzando un hechizo hacia delante, uno que Orca repelió fácilmente con su espada. "¡Se está acercando!"

Clef lanzó unos relámpagos de su báculo, viajando rápidamente hacia su objetivo. Sin embargo, Orca los evitó con algo de dificultad y se acercó al hechicero, quien levantó un poderoso muro defensivo que repelió el ataque del enemigo, mandándolo lejos. Clef bajó el escudo, y miró de reojo a los otros tres guerreros de _Céfiro_.

"Es nuestra misión proteger nuestro mundo." Expresó Clef seriamente. "Si tenemos fe, podemos salir victoriosos. Los deseos de _Céfiro_ están con nosotros. ¡Vamos!"

"Tiene razón." Dijo Paris, poniéndose de pie. "Aún no nos podemos rendir. ¡Vamos!"

Orca se puso de pie, mirando hacia delante, viendo como Ráfaga y Paris se acercaban a él, sus espadas en alto, mientras que atrás, Clef y Ascot preparaban hechizos propios. Los cuatro estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por proteger su mundo… a cualquier costo…

* * *

><p>El <em>God Warrior Lock<em> y el _N-Warrior Tai_ peleaban ceca de la zona comercial del centro de la ciudad, el joven usando su _Keyblade_ para bloquear los poderosos golpes de las hachas de su enemigo. Sin embargo, parecía que Tai no tenía muchas dificultades para pelear contra Lock, al menos no como antes: desde su último combate, la fuerza de los _N-Warriors_ se había incrementado tanto, que Tai no necesitaba mucha fuerza para enfrentarse al gigante, aunque si tenía que estar transformado en _Super Novan_ y usar el poder de su _Bankai Armor_. Gracias a eso, Tai no la tenía muy difícil contra su enemigo… y eso estaba desesperando a Lock.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Tai con burla, bloqueando uno de los ataques de su enemigo. "¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?"

"No creas que porque te volviste más fuerte en tan poco tiempo tienes la capacidad de vencerme, niño." Expresó Lock, dando otro golpe con su hacha. "¡Esta pelea está aún lejos de terminar!"

"Te voy a ganar, y no solo por fuerza. He estado entrenando mucho tiempo y sé que puedo vencerte… ¡Así!"

Con un rápido movimiento, Tai le quitó un hacha a Lock, dejándolo con una para defenderse. Pero el _N-Warrior_ estaba usando más poder del necesario para superar a Lock y este rápidamente comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre el guerrero de _Asgard_. Lock se vio acorralado, los golpes de la llave de Tai eran mucho más fuertes, tanto que podía sentir que sus brazos temblaban luego de recibir tantos ataques. No podía seguir así…

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Lock, saltando hacia atrás para tomar distancia. "¡No podrás vencerme!"

"¿Entonces por qué te alejas?" preguntó Tai. "No pareces muy seguro de ti mismo."

"Niño engreído…¡Recibe esto!_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

Lock se lanzó contra Tai, rodeado de una poderosa aura que lo hacía parecer un poderoso tornado de energía viajando a gran velocidad. Tai, en lugar de esquivarlo como lo hubiera hecho antes, se quedó en su lugar, mirando atentamente antes de reaccionar. El joven sujetó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, una en la hoja y otra en el mango, preparado para recibir el ataque.

Lock dio el golpe, justo cuando Tai levantó su llave para defenderse, la llave recibiendo de lleno el poderoso golpe del _God Warrior_. La fuerza del ataque comenzó a empujar a Tai hacia atrás rápidamente, sus pies creando un par de surcos en el asfalto de la calle donde estaban, pero aún así él no se rendía y resistía todo lo posible.

Entonces, se empezaron a detener, y el aura de Lock comenzaba a desvanecerse, indicando el final del ataque que había lanzado. Al final, estaba con su puño extendido, tocando la _Keyblade_ de Tai, quien aún permanecía en la misma posición. El _God Warrior_ abrió sus ojos en sorpresa; ese muchacho, que hace un par de días casi moría en sus manos y tenía que recibir la ayuda de otro para pelear, había resistido su ataque más poderoso… con facilidad.

Era tanto su asombro, que no se dio cuenta de que Tai retiró una mano de su _Keyblade_ y se preparaba para atacar.

"¿Pero… qué-?"

"Mi turno…" Comentó el _Digidestined_, elevando su aura. "_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Tai saltó hacia arriba, dándole un poderoso golpe en el mentón a Lock con su puño izquierdo, un movimiento parecido a un _Shoryuken_, el golpe siendo rodeado por fuego anaranjado con forma de dragón, mandando a Lock hacia arriba a gran velocidad, tanto que en pocos segundos pasó por encima de las nubes. Tai permaneció en esa posición, mirando hacia arriba, hacia donde Lock se había dirigido, sin moverse.

Entonces, Lock cayó rápidamente, destruyendo un edificio de unos dos pisos con la caída, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. El guerrero sentía adolorido el cuerpo, tosiendo algo de polvo antes de intentar levantarse de entre los escombros.

"Maldición…" Expresó el _God Warrior_, retirando una enorme viga de acero que estaba sobre él. "Se ha vuelto muy fuerte."

"Admítanlo." Expresó Tai, mirándolo fijamente desde afuera de la zona de escombros. "Somos más fuertes que ustedes. No podrán vencernos."

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

Lock apretó sus puños. Se sentía humillado luego de haber sido derrotado tan fácil por ese joven, quien en pocos días se había vuelto más fuerte. Ese era el efecto de la fusión de especies de hace miles de millones de años: la sangre _Saiyan_ y el aura de los _Saints_ los hacían más fuertes, y combinados con la habilidad de aprender técnicas más rápido de los _Dragon Knights_, la habilidad de combate de los _Shinigamis_, y la sabiduría de los _Jedi_, así como la malicia de los _Siths_, los hacían unos de los guerreros más poderosos y peligrosos del universo.

… y, cuando el resto de sus compañeros _God Warriors_, cayeron justo al lado de él, en diferentes direcciones, le demostraba que tan correcto estaba en ese pensamiento.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Warlene, frotando su parte posterior. "Esos enanos son más fuertes de lo que pensaba."

"Ese es el verdadero poder de los _N-Warriors_." Dijo Alcore, poniéndose de pie luego del golpe que recibió. "Estamos en problemas."

Tai miró a los otros _God Warriors _caer a lado de Lock, por lo que sonrió, en especial al sentir que el aura de sus compañeros se acercaba a él. Pronto, el resto de los guerreros que estaban peleando contra los _God Warriors_ aparecieron a su lado, y al parecer, no tenían muchos rasguños.

"Hey, chicos. ¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó Tai a sus compañeros.

"Es más fácil de lo que creí." Respondió Gulliver, tocándose la nariz en señal de seguridad. "Creí que serían más fuertes."

"Es porque los dos peleamos contra él." Comentó Yusei, haciendo que el joven de largos cabellos rojos no le prestara tanta atención. "Fue fácil si atacamos juntos."

"Waaa… fue tenebroso." Expresó Luigi con temor, escondido detrás de su hermano.

"No es tan malo, Luigi." Dijo Mario con seguridad. "También lograste golpearla."

"Bueno…"

"Es más fácil de lo que creía." Dijo Link. "Creí que serían más fuertes."

"Pero es cierto…" empezó Raichu, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia. "Ya no son tan difíciles."

"Eso es porque nos hemos vuelto más fuertes." Respondió Ash. "Más fuertes que ellos."

"¿Ya escucharon?" preguntó Tai, levantando su _Keyblade_ y señalando a sus enemigos, el resto de sus compañeros colocándose a lado de él. "¡No tienen el poder necesario para vencernos!¡Ríndanse!"

Los cinco _God Warriors_ se pusieron de pie, mirando seriamente a los ocho _N-Warriors_… bueno, seis sin contar a Luigi o a Link. Los cinco _God Warriors _los miraron fijamente, sabiendo que si la pelea continuaba, no podrían vencerlos: los _N-Warriors_ eran más fuertes.

… entonces, ¿por qué reían?

"Lo sabíamos…" comentó Magzer, aún sonriendo, haciendo que los héroes los miraran con confusión. "Sabíamos que perderíamos si seguíamos así."

"¿Acaso se están dando por vencidos?" preguntó Ash con interés.

"Nuestro orgullo nos impide darnos por vencidos." Respondió Alcore, sonriendo también. "Además… ¿Porqué rendirnos si tenemos aún un As bajo la manga?"

"¿Un As?" preguntó Link. "¿A que se refieren?"

"A que pronto, ustedes ya no tendrán ventaja sobre nosotros…" respondió Warlene. "De hecho… nosotros seremos los que tengamos ventaja."

"¿Qué dices?" Cuestionó Gulliver, poniéndose en guardia.

"Creo que será mejor enseñárselos, compañeros." Expresó Lock, sonriendo con malicia.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-101-Night Travel of 100 Machines- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

El _God Warrior_ comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el frente, mirando con seguridad a los héroes del _Nintenverse_, quienes se colocaron en guardia al verlo acercarse. Entonces, el guerrero se detuvo en medio de la calle, mirando a los héroes fijamente.

"¡Tiemblen!" Exclamó Lock, apretando sus puños y mirando a sus enemigos con odio. "¡Contemplen el verdadero poder de los _God Warriors_!"

De pronto, el aura de Lock se incrementó de forma descomunal, haciendo que la gravedad del ambiente se incrementara. Los héroes fueron tomados por sorpresa por este incremento de energía, casi mandándolos al suelo, con Luigi y Link siendo los que más problemas tenían, cayendo de rodillas. Los _N-Warriors_ comenzaron a elevar sus auras para no sentir tanto el incremento de poder de su enemigo, pero aún así estaban sorprendidos.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Raichu con asombro. "¡Su aura se está incrementando rápidamente!"

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Cuestionó Tai, no apartando la vista de su enemigo.

El aura de Lock se incrementaba desmesuradamente, y al parecer, algo estaba cambiando en él: sus músculos crecían un poco, y sus cabellos comenzaban a brillar. Sus ojos parecían perder la pupila, dejándolos en blanco.

Luego, el aura rodeó a Lock por completo, formando una esfera perfecta, expulsando ondas de energía en todas direcciones, rompiendo los cristales de los edificios cercanos y mandando a volar a todo objeto que no estuviera pegado al suelo. Los héroes cubrieron sus ojos, no queriendo ser lastimados por la expulsión de energía.

Entonces, todo terminó, el viento se calmó y el polvo se asentó, permitiéndoles ver lo que había pasado… y no lo creían.

Frente a ellos, estaba Lock… cincuenta centímetros más alto que antes, su masa muscular también se había incrementado. No solo eso; su armadura parece haber cambiado un poco, volviéndose más gruesa, cubriendo más parte de su cuerpo. Al mirar al rostro de Lock, el grupo pudo ver que el cabello de este se volvió azul celeste, y que parecía algo erizado, aunque no tanto como el cabello de un _Super Novan_. Sus ojos se habían vuelto celestes por completo, sin pupila, con un aura celeste cubriéndolos, haciendo parecer que sus ojos desprendían fuego azul. El símbolo de un ovalo, similar a los _Odin Sapphires_, apareció en su frente, y, de sus ojos, salían lo que parecían ser letras, o runas, escritas en línea desde sus ojos hasta la parte baja de sus mejillas, pasando por su cuello y perdiéndose debajo de la armadura del _God Warrior_. El cambio más radical era su poderosa aura, ahora color celeste. Desprendía tanta aura que esta salía de entre las uniones en sus hombros, brazos y piernas como si fueran un fuego que ardía tranquilamente.

El grupo miró esto con sorpresa, mientras Lock dio un paso hacia el frente, el piso debajo de él quebrándose al momento de sentir su peso.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Raichu con asombro. "¿Qué le pasó?"

"He, he, he… ¿Sorprendidos?" preguntó Lock, su voz parecía que se distorsionaba, escuchándose como si fueran dos voces hablando ligeramente fuera de sincronía. "Este… es nuestro verdadero poder."

De pronto, la gravedad se incrementó aún más, confundiendo a los jóvenes por unos momentos, creyendo que el aura provenía de Lock… cuando se dieron cuenta de que el resto de los _God Warriors_ estaban envueltos en ese tipo de aura: los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo que Lock.

Luego de unos segundos, el aura de los demás guerreros se desvaneció, revelando a Warlene, Korz, Alcore y Magzer… con la misma apariencia que Lock: cabello celeste algo erizado, ojos celestes que emitían un aura del mismo color, parecido al fuego, runas recorriendo sus mejillas, aura celeste con forma de fuego emanando de las uniones de sus armaduras, y el símbolo en su frente, similar a un ovalo.

"¿Qué les pasó?" preguntó Mario con confusión, mirando a los guerreros.

"Esta… es nuestra verdadera fuerza." Respondió Lock de nuevo, tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros abriendo y cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo, pestañeando.

Entonces, los ocho guerreros sintieron una poderosa onda de energía que los golpeó, mandándolos violentamente hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la pared de un edificio, incrustándose en esta. Los guerreros permanecieron ahí en la pared, una fuerza invisible empujándolas contra esta con violencia.

"¿Q-que pasa?" preguntó Gulliver, intentando liberarse de la fuerza invisible que lo mantenía pegado a la pared. "No puedo moverme…"

"S-siento que mis huesos están crujiendo." Comentó Mario. "¿Qué es esto?"

"No puede ser…" Respondió Tai con asombro. "E-es el aura de ellos la que nos presiona contra la pared."

"¿El aura de ellos?" preguntó Link. "¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé…"

Los cinco _God Warriors_ seguían incrementando sus auras, manteniendo a los héroes del _Nintenverse_ pegados a la pared.

* * *

><p>En el centro de la ciudad, Alan salía de entre los escombros de lo que era un restaurante de comida rápida, luego de haber sido mandando a ese lugar por Roki. El joven se puso de pie, saliendo de entre los escombros, mirando a todos lados para buscar a su enemigo.<p>

Entonces, lo sintió…

La gravedad del lugar se incrementó considerablemente, confundiendo al joven por unos segundos. Un poder sorprendente había aparecido… o más bien, se había incrementado.

"¿Pero qué-?" preguntó Alan para sí mismo. "¡No puede ser!¡El aura de Lock se ha incrementado considerablemente!¡T-tiene ahora el mismo nivel que nosotros!" Exclamó con asombro, mismo que no terminó ahí. "¡Y no sólo eso!¡Las auras de Warlene, Korz, Magzer y Alcore también se han incrementado!¿Qué rayos significa esto?"

"¡Que han liberado sus verdaderos poderes!"

Alan miró hacia el frente, viendo que Roki estaba ahí, sobre un auto, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente, sonriendo con arrogancia, sabiendo algo que Alan no sabía.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó Alan, confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

"Ellos han liberado su verdadero poder: _Odin's Saphhire-Valhalla._"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es el poder escondido de los _God Warriors_ que protegen principalmente a la representante de _Odin_ de la galaxia _Asgard_. _Valhalla_, el paraíso de la galaxia _Asgard_, es un lugar de inmenso poder, uno que viene del mismo _Odin_. Los _Odin's Sapphires_ tienen parte del poder del mismo _Odin_, por lo que pueden abrir un portal a_ Valhalla _y canalizar parte de esas energías. Este es el verdadero poder de los _God Warriors_; esta es su transformación, similar a los _Super Novans_ de ustedes: _¡Víkingr Form!_"

Alan abrió sus ojos con asombro. No tenía ni idea de que los _God Warriors_ tuvieran una transformación similar a la de un _Super Novan_ o _Rune Knight_. Eso movía la balanza hacia el lado de los _Phantom Knights_, porque no tenía ni idea de que tan fuertes eran los _God Warriors_ con este _Víkingr Form_.

Y si él apenas sabía, el resto no tenía ni idea. Tenía que hacer algo…

Entonces, Alan cerró sus ojos y llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, cerrando el puño. El joven se concentró, tratando de conectarse con los demás.

_"¡Escúchenme todos!¡Les tengo algo que decir!"_ Dijo Alan… mientras el símbolo en su mano derecha se activaba.

* * *

><p>"¿Alan?" preguntó Raichu, habiendo escuchado la voz del joven en su mente, al igual que el resto del grupo. No se dieron cuenta de que, en su mano derecha, al igual que al resto de los que tenían una <em>Keyblade<em>, les apareció un símbolo distinto para cada quien.

_"Eso que están viendo es la forma súper de los God Warriors. Vikingr Form."_

"¿Forma súper?" Preguntó Yusei. "¿Ellos también tienen una forma súper?"

_"Si; así como nosotros tenemos Super Novan y las Magic Knights tienen Rune Knight, la forma súper de ellos se llama Vikingr Form. Puedo suponer que tiene la misma fuerza que un Super Novan. Esto equilibra la balanza, pero se inclina más a su favor."_

"Así que… ellos tienen una forma súper…" Dijo Ash para sí mismo. "Ya veo…"

_"¡No se rindan!"_ Exclamó Alan. _"Ellos pueden ser más fuertes, pero recuerden que nosotros no peleamos solos: ¡Nuestros corazones nos unen!"_

"Nuestros corazones… están conectados…"

_"Así es… ¡No dejen que esos sujetos los derroten! Ahora somos iguales en poder, pero podemos superarlos, ¡sólo confíen en ustedes mismos!"_

"Lo haremos… ¡No te preocupes!" Exclamó Gulliver, sonriendo con malicia. "No lo olvidaremos…"

* * *

><p>Alan soltó un suspiro de alivio, el símbolo en su mano derecha desapareciendo por completo. El <em>God Warrior<em> con el que peleaba se le quedó mirando con intriga.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó Roki con interés.

"Esto…" Respondió Alan, mostrándole el dorso de su mano derecha, que en ese momento tenía un símbolo distinto al de su _Nova Crystal_. "Esto es un _Heart Link_, y se forma cuando uno tiene un lazo fuerte con otro _N-Warrior_. Se pueden usar para saber si alguien sigue vivo… o para comunicarnos entre nosotros."

"Oh… así que con eso te comunicaste con el resto de los _N-Warriors_, ¿no?"

"Así es…"

"¿Y eso en que les ayuda? Aún así, van a morir… ¡Como tú!"

"No subestimes a los _N-Warriors_." Dijo Alan, invocando su _Chaos Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "Te podemos dar una sorpresa…"

"¡Eso quiero verlo!"

Así, los dos guerreros se lanzaron de nuevo uno contra el otro, continuando así con la pelea.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _165-Mjolnir's Hammer- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

De vuelta con los ocho héroes, estos habían recibido el mensaje de Alan, claro menos Link y Luigi, quienes no poseían _Keyblades_, así que no tenían _Heart Links_ con Alan o el resto de los héroes. Sin embargo, los otros seis si lo escucharon, y ahora que sabían que era esa transformación, podían pensar en cómo responder.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Yusei. "¡Aún sabiendo eso, ellos siguen siendo más fuertes que nosotros!"

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Mario. "¡Nos harán pedazos!"

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

A pesar de las palabras de Alan, parecía que ellos no sabían qué hacer y perdían las esperanzas. ¿Cómo soltarse de eso? No tenían ni idea, y no sabían que hacer… excepto uno de ellos.

"¡Esto es absurdo!" Exclamó Tai, apretando sus dientes. "¡No me dejaré vencer por esto!"

Entonces, el aura de Tai comenzó a arder con fuerza, su aura dorada apareciendo a su alrededor. Mientras se incrementaba, el joven empleaba todas sus fuerzas para resistir el ataque mental de los cinco _God Warriors_… y comenzaba a lograrlo. Poco a poco, Tai comenzó a separarse de la pared, empezando a caminar hacia delante, sus pasos parecían pesados, como si la gravedad fuera miles de veces superior a la normal.

"¡Tai!" exclamó Ash con asombro, viendo al joven avanzar hacia el frente con mucho esfuerzo.

Tai seguía caminando, no importándole el peso de la gravedad aumentada miles de veces, no se rendía y seguía avanzando hacia delante, confundiendo y sorprendiendo a los _God Warriors._

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó Warlene con asombro. "¿Resiste el ataque mental de nosotros cinco?¿Que es este chico?"

"Es un _N-Warrior_." Respondió Korz seriamente. "Estamos presenciando lo que miles de guerreros han visto en el pasado; la voluntad de los _N-Warriors_ para no rendirse."

"Korz tiene razón." Expresó Alcore. "Ellos pueden hacer imposibles. Si los dejamos con vida más tiempo, incluso con nuestra transformación no podremos ganarles."

"¡No me rendiré!" Exclamó Tai, deteniéndose y encarando a los _God Warriors_, sus piernas temblando debido al ataque mental por el que aún sufría. "¡No dejaré que me derroten!¡No me vencerán con esto!"

"Entonces tendremos que matarte, chico." Comentó Magzer, apretando su puño. "Eres una amenaza para nosotros."

"¡No está solo!"

Tai miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Mario, Ash y Raichu, los otros tres _Super Novans_ en el lugar, también elevaron sus auras y se acercaron a él, lentamente, hasta ponerse a lado del _Digidestined_. Las auras de los cuatro _Super Novans_ servían de escudo para que los otros cuatro detrás de ellos no sintieran todo el poder del ataque mental de los _God Warriors_, soportándolos más.

"Estamos juntos en esto." Dijo Ash, sonriendo con malicia. "¡No estamos solos!"

"¡Así es!" Exclamó Raichu. "¡A pesar de todo esto, nuestros corazones nos conectan!¡No nos vencerán tan fácilmente!"

"¡Mostrémosles de lo que somos capaces!" Exclamó Mario con determinación.

Los cuatro _N-Warriors_ elevaron sus auras para enfrentarse a los cinco _God Warriors_, quienes parecían disfrutar el espectáculo. Al ver lo que sus compañeros hacían, Yusei y Gulliver elevaron sus auras, soltándose del ataque mental de los _God Warriors_ y comenzaron a avanzar hacia delante.

"Tampoco nos dejaremos vencer." Dijo Yusei con determinación. "¡No nos daremos por vencidos!"

"Vaya…" dijo Magzer con intriga. "Así que ustedes también pueden resistir este poder."

"Eso es porque usan a los otros como escudos." Dijo Korz. "No es por sus propios poderes."

"De cualquier modo, debemos acabar con ellos ahora." Expresó Lock con frialdad, mirando a los héroes.

Mientras tanto, atrás, Link y Luigi aún estaban siendo presionados contra el muro, aunque ya no tanto como antes. Mientras el fontanero parecía no saber qué hacer, Link deseaba poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de ayudar a sus compañeros… pero con la fuerza que tenía… sólo sería un estorbo.

_'Rayos…'_ pensó Link con enfado y frustración. _'¿De qué sirve ser el héroe del tiempo si no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a mis compañeros? Necesito más fuerza… ¿Pero qué?'_ pensó, tratando de buscar una solución… pero no encontrando ninguna. _'¡Maldición!... ¡Sagrada Triforce, las tres diosas de Hyrule, por favor, denme algo para poder ayudarlos!'_ pensó, deseando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas…

… y lo fueron.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _063-Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Remix- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

El símbolo de la _Triforce_ en el dorso de la mano izquierda de Link comenzó a brillar con intensidad, llamando la atención del héroe. De pronto, su espada, la _Master Sword_, apareció en su mano como por arte de magia, confundiendo al _Hylian_… pero su confusión comenzó a hacerse más grande, cuando la espada se rodeó de un aura dorada que comenzaba a destellar, cada vez más y más rápido.

Entonces, con un rápido destello, la _Master Sword _cambió de forma… siendo ahora una _Keyblade_: la _Hero of Time Keyblade_. Al sentir su poder, tanto _God Warriors_ como _N-Warriors_ voltearon hacia atrás, viendo al joven con la nueva llave.

"¿Una _Keyblade_?" preguntó Alcore. "¿Ese guerrero era también un _N-Warrior_?"

"¿Link?" Preguntó Ash, mirando con confusión al héroe detrás de ellos.

Link miró su espada… o llave en ese momento, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la llave cambió de nuevo, regresando a ser su espada sagrada. Link miró esto con confusión: ¿acaso fue un sueño?... no, no lo era, el poder que emanaba la espada era distinto y más grande que antes. Esto no era un sueño: la _Master Sword_ era una _Keyblade_… ¿Pero porqué regresó a su forma original?

_"Porque esta es la forma con la que mejor puedes luchar…"_ Respondió una voz dentro de Link, una mujer, una voz que, si bien él no conocía, sentía que su corazón si lo hacía.

"Ya veo… esta es la forma con la que mejor me desempeño en el combate." Dijo Link con seriedad. "¿Podré ayudar a mis amigos?"

_"Así es…"_ Respondió la voz, Link sintiendo como que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda con ternura… como si fuera su madre. _"Pero primero… debes liberar su poder… Abre tu corazón, Link, Héroe del Tiempo, y sabrás lo que tienes que hacer."_

Link cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, concentrándose en encontrar algo en el interior de su mente… algo que encontró fácilmente… algo que los demás sabían que era… algo… que era muy poderoso para conseguirse tan rápido.

Ese algo que era…

"_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_"

De pronto, el cuerpo de Link se rodeó de un aura verde con dorado, cubriéndolo de la visión del resto de los héroes y villanos. Luego de unos segundos, el aura desapareció, siendo absorbida por el cuerpo de Link, cuya aura se incrementó considerablemente, aunque su armadura no apareció debido al ambiente que evitaba que apareciera. Sin embargo, pudo sentir su aura, y esto le permitió poder separarse de la pared donde estaba y avanzar hacia sus compañeros. Decir que los _God Warriors_ estaban sorprendidos era poco… al menos uno de ellos…

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Warlene con asombro. "¿Apenas consiguió una _Keyblade_ y ya llamó a su armadura?¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"El milagro de los _N-Warriors_." Respondió Alcore. "Ellos pueden hacer milagros en el momento más oportuno. Eso hizo que pudiera llamar al poder de su armadura."

"Ese poder… ¡es _demasiado_ tramposo!" Exclamó Warlene con enfado.

"¡Exacto!" Gritó Lock. "¡Es por eso que no podemos dejarlos con vida!¡Si lo seguimos haciendo, ellos obtendrán poderes que nunca podremos superar!¡Hay que derrotarlos ahora!"

Link siguió avanzando hasta que quedó a lado de Gulliver, detrás de los cuatro _Super Novans_, quienes resistían la mayor parte del ataque mental. Con los siete juntos, el aura de los _God Warriors _ya no les afectaba, y se sentían como si la gravedad fuera normal… incluso Luigi ya no la sentía, el aura de los enemigos siendo contrarrestada un poco por el de los héroes. Los _N-Warriors_ sonrieron al saber lo que esto significaba.

"Bienvenido al grupo, Link." Dijo Tai, sonriendo al ver al _Hylian_ acercarse a ellos. "¿Cómo llamaste al poder de la _Keyblade_ tan rápido?"

"No fue fácil." Respondió Link, sujetando su _Master Sword_, que era a la vez su _Keyblade_. "Ahora si podré ayudarles."

"Eso no responde nada…" comentó Ash.

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó Raichu, al parecer entendiendo todo. "Es como Kristal, quien consiguió su _Bankai Armor_ como si nada: Link ha estado luchando usando la _Master Sword_ tanto tiempo, que prácticamente ya es parte de él… y cuando son tan cercanos, el poder de la _Bankai Armor_ se manifiesta fácilmente."

"Oh, cierto. Olvidé lo rápido que Kristal obtuvo su armadura. Así que fue eso…"

"Algo parecido." Respondió Link, más seguro que antes. "Ahora sí, podré ayudarles…"

"¡Entonces empecemos esto!" Exclamó Raichu con determinación. "¡Vamos por ellos!"

"Luigi…" Comenzó Mario, mirando a su hermano. "Disculpa… pero ¿podrás irte a esconder? Sin una _Keyblade,_ serás blanco fácil."

"N-no hay problema, Mario." Respondió Luigi, poniéndose de pie. "Si me necesitas, estaré… ¡Por ahí!¡Bye-bye!" Expresó el hermano de verde, antes de salir corriendo de ahí, alejándose del grupo.

"Bueno, creo que ahora si estamos listos." Comentó Tai, mirando a sus enemigos. "¡Prepárense!"

"Estúpido niño." Empezó Warlene. "¿Cuatro _Super Novans_ y tres normales contra los cinco de nosotros?¡Ha!¡Están en desventaja!"

"¡¿Y eso qué?!" Cuestionó Ash con desafío. "¡Aún así les ganaremos!"

"Veamos si puedes justificar tus palabras, niño." Expresó Lock, poniéndose en guardia. "¡Vengan!"

Y con esto, los doce guerreros desaparecieron, enfrentándose en las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _175-New Wars Comes Up (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

En otra parte, X estaba mirando de reojo en una dirección, donde sus escáneres le habían indicado un poderoso incremento de energía de parte de los cinco _God Warriors_, uno que lo sorprendió demasiado. Escuchó la conversación que tuvo Alan con ellos, ya que el _Heart Link_ también estaba activado en él, así que supo acerca de la transformación a _Vikingr Form_, y del nivel tan alto que tenía. Al darse cuenta de esto, volteó hacia delante… viendo al _God Warrior _que tenía en frente.

"¿Y tú no te vas a transformar en eso llamado _Vikingr Form_?" Preguntó X seriamente, haciendo que Zek, _God Warrior de Mizar Zeta_, soltara un silbido.

"Así que sabes de nuestra transformación…" comentó el guerrero de negro, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. "Es por ese símbolo en tu mano derecha, ¿no?"

"No respondiste mi pregunta." Respondió X, no queriendo que su enemigo sepa del _Heart Link_. "¿No usarás esa transformación?"

"No tengo intenciones de usarla. Ellos la usan porque son débiles y porque sus oponentes los han llevado hasta el límite. En cambio, ahora, nuestros poderes están al mismo nivel… sólo que tú no te puedes transformar en _Super Novan_. Pelearé contigo de esta forma y, cuando estés por morir, te mostraré mi verdadero poder para que sientas la desesperación al darte cuenta de que pelear conmigo es inútil. Luego, llevaré tu cabeza de nuevo a _Céfiro_… y se la daré a esa _Magic Knight_ pelirroja."

"Lo siento, pero esta cabeza se queda donde está: pegada a mi cuerpo." Respondió X, colocándose en guardia. "Además, aún tengo la obligación de protegerla… se lo prometí a alguien."

"Veamos si puedes protegerla… ¡Una vez que hayas muerto!"

Los dos guerreros elevaron sus auras considerablemente, preparándose para pelear entre si, en otro de los tantos combates que ocurren en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _182-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

En la zona en blanco, dos espadas chocaban con fuerza, generando un gran sonido que se expandió por el vacío del lugar hasta perderse. Pero esto no le importaba a ambos oponentes, que se separaron y crearon distancia entre ellos.

_Kite of the Azure Flames_ estaba peleando con lo que parecía ser una versión 'zombificada' de él mismo, con las mismas habilidades que él, así como técnicas.

_'¿Pero que tan bien me conoce?'_ Pensó Kite, mirando a su oponente… antes de tener que levantar una de sus espadas pequeñas para bloquear el golpe del arma de su enemigo.

Kite saltó hacia atrás. Ese hombre con el que peleaba, Azure Kite como le llamaba, tenía sus mismas técnicas y poderes, aunque sus armas eran distintas: mientras que las espadas de Kite eran espadas normales, las de Azure Kite eran armas de tres hojas curveadas, muy distintas a las que usaba, y podía darle ventaja en el combate. Aunque claro, también podía ser lastimado, dada la herida de su brazo derecho… aunque este no sangraba, sino que revelaba algo debajo de su piel… algo que parecían… datos.

"Entonces… eres un programa de computadora que quedó de nuestra galaxia, un guardián de algo que tomó mi apariencia, ¿no?" Preguntó Kite, su respuesta siendo un gemido grave de su oponente, quien no podía hablar. "Puedo saberlo, ya que tu no sangras… sino que liberas datos."

Además de esto, Azure Kite parecía ser más fuerte, rápido y resistente que Kite.

"Entonces, si eres un programa que se encargaba de cuidar algo de nuestra galaxia, como esta ya no existe, entonces tu razón de ser ya no existe, y has estado deambulando por el universo… hasta que Polaris te encontró. Si eso es así…" Comentó Kite, elevando su mano derecha hacia arriba, formando un cañón/flor de datos en ella, antes de extenderlo y apuntarlo hacia su oponente. Estaba usando _Data Drain_ seriamente. "¡Entonces acabaré con tu sufrimiento! Disculpa, pero si sigues sirviéndole, tendré que acabar contigo para encontrarme con los demás y vencer a Polaris. ¡Disculpa!"

El cañón/flor del_ Data Drain _de Kite comenzó a girar, empezando a reunir energía para poder realizar su ataque. Mientras esto pasaba, Kite miraba a su enemigo, quien lo miró atentamente… antes de activar algo… algo que Kite no se esperaba.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Kite, al ver los datos en el brazo derecho de su enemigo. "No puedo creerlo… ¡Eso es _Data Drain_!"

Azure Kite tenía su cañón de datos, su _Data Drain_, activado. Era algo similar al de Kite, aunque claro, con diferencias. Sin embargo, Kite podía sentir un poder similar al suyo, de igual magnitud y fuerza. No había duda: eso era de verdad un _Data Drain_.

"Dos _Data Drain_ encontrándose frente a frente…" empezó el _Azure Knight_ con asombro y algo de temor."No tengo idea de lo que pasará…" dijo Kite, ahora con seriedad, habiendo decidido a continuar. "¡Pero no puedo permitir que esto continúe!"

Ambos comenzaron a reunir energía, o algo similar a esto, en sus cañones de datos, preparándose para atacar, solo esperando a ver quién sería el primero… cuando ambos supieron el momento justo… y _apretaron el gatillo_.

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

Al mismo tiempo, ambos liberaron su ataque. De los cañones/flotes de datos de ambos, varios 'listones' de datos con punta de flechas salieron, dirigiéndose hacia el otro, en curso de colisión. Entonces, ambos ataques se encontraron, creando un gran destello de luz, que cegó a los dos por unos segundos, además de un ruido ensordecedor. Cuando ambos abrieron sus ojos, sus _Data Drains_ aún activados, se dieron cuenta de que no hubo explosión, y de que ambos parecían estar a salvo.

Entonces, se dieron cuenta de algo extraño…

En el centro, donde ambos ataques chocaron, una esfera de energía oscura, con relámpagos saltando de punto en punto por su superficie mientras varios listones de datos negros giraban alrededor de ella, se mantenía flotando. Ambos Kites miraron esto con confusión, en especial al ver como la esfera parecía estar pulsando a una velocidad apenas perceptible, y alrededor de la esfera parecía que el espacio estaba algo… distorsionado…

"No puede ser…" dijo Kite con asombro. "Es una anomalía espacio-temporal. El _Data Drain_ de ambos afectó el espacio-tiempo de este lugar…"

Ambos miraron la esfera oscura… dándose cuenta de que su pulso parecía más errático y rápido… y fue en ese momento en el que ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamó Kite, antes de saltar hacia atrás y cubrir su rostro con sus brazos.

… y en eso, la esfera se desestabilizó… y generó una enorme explosión.

**Fin del Capítulo 51**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan!¡Oh no!¡Garv ha…!¡Debo detenerlo antes de que derrote a los gigantes que están de nuestro lado!

**Garv:** ¡Es inútil!¡No podrán con mi verdadera forma!...¡Aparece, _Dragón Rojo_!

** Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La jugada de Garv… ¡Despierta, legendario poder escondido!**_

**Alan:** Entonces… ¿Tú eres mi _Eavon Summon_?

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Disculpen por no actualizar ayer, unas cosas familiares (una fiesta) se interpuso y no pude actualizar el capítulo... y como no quería que esperaran OTRA semana más, mejor lo actualicé hoy.  
><em>

_Bueno, un capítulo de puras peleas... y con algo nuevo.  
><em>

_Vikingr Form (Así se escribe en Nórdico Antiguo), es una tranformación que los God Warriors NO tenían en la version anterior de este episodio. Esta es la razón por la cual los God Warriors se volvieron más "débiles" durante el transcurso de esta historia, mientras que en la version anterior ellos se mantenían al nivel. Lo hice porque... bueno, hasta ahora, solo los héroes tenían una transformación (Super Novans, Rune-Knights), o colosos (Eavon Summons y Rune Gods). Los God Warriors necesitaban también una transformación de ellos, que los hiciera ver más amenazantes. El fuego azul emana de sus ojos y algunos poros de su piel cuando están transformados así, y su cabello se vuelve azul. Creí que se vería bien, ¿que dicen?.  
><em>

_Aparte de eso, la pelea entre Kite y Azure Kite... en la version anterior, esta pelea no existía, y fue una de las cosas que me mencionaron que querían leer... bueno, aqui está, y todavía falta... quizas.  
><em>

_Bueno, nos vemos el Domingo, y pasen felíz Halloween y Dia de Muertos. Sobres =)  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	53. Cap 52: El legendario poder escondido

**_05/NOV/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_Saiyan X dice: Música en mi profile, las canciones 201 y 202  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

La batalla contra los _Phantom Knights_ parecía ir a favor de los héroes, cuyos poderes se incrementaron luego de varios días de entrenamiento. Pero entonces, los _God Warriors _revelaron su verdadero poder: una nueva transformación.

_Vikingr Form_, la transformación de los _God Warriors_, era tan poderosa como el _Super Novan_, lo que equilibraba la batalla, aunque se inclinaba más a favor de los _Phantom Knights_. En ese momento, Link, _Hero of Time_, recibió su _Keyblade_ debido a su gran corazón y deseo de justicia… y debido a que estaba en problemas, la llave le otorgó la habilidad de usar _Bankai Armor_ sin entrenar, similar a lo que Kristal hizo durante la guerra contra los _Mecronets_.

Ahora, la batalla parecía equilibrada.

Mientras tanto, Kite seguía su lucha contra su 'clon', Azure Kite, y ambos se atacaron con _Data Drain_, que creó una anomalía espacio-temporal que estalló engullendo a ambos.

¿Qué pasará ahora en estos combates?¿Qué bando saldrá victorioso?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 52: La jugada de Garv… ¡Despierta, legendario poder escondido!<em>**

_-Castillo de Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts 2_)

En _Céfiro_, las chicas estaban viendo lo que ocurría en la ciudad oscura, atentas a todo lo que pasaba. El combate, en un inicio, parecía estar a favor de los héroes de _Céfiro_, siendo estos más fuertes que los _God Warriors_. Esto cambió, claro, cuando los guerreros oscuros demostraron sus verdaderos poderes con la transformación de _Vikingr_, poderes que incluso ellas, a pesar de la distancia y del escudo que evitaba que salieran de la habitación, podían sentir.

"¿Ellos también se transforman?" preguntó Anna con confusión.

"No creí que los _God Warriors_ tuvieran una transformación aparte." Comentó Latias con asombro. "Sus poderes… igualan a la de los _Super Novans_."

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Marina con confusión. "¿Acaso ellos tienen también una forma _Super_?"

"Eso parece." Respondió Kallen. "Así como el _Super Novan _ o el _Rune Knight_, ellos también tienen una transformación…"

"Y al parecer el poder que reciben es igual o superior a la que recibimos nosotros con nuestras transformaciones." Comentó Erza con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Insinúas que son más fuertes que los chicos?" preguntó Dawn con temor.

"Eso me temo…"

"¡Rayos!"

"Cálmense, todas." Dijo Caldina, mirando a las chicas. "No pierdan las esperanzas: es probable que ellos puedan derrotarlos, a pesar del incremento de poder que dicen que tienen."

"Es cierto." Comentó Anaís. "Si creemos en ellos, seguro que-"

"¡Miren a Tai!" Exclamó Mimi, señalando hacia el espejo en el techo.

Las chicas volvieron a ver al espejo, viendo lo que pasaba en la ciudad. Los cinco _God Warriors_ estaba atacando a los ocho héroes con un poder mental, presionándolos contra una pared. Sin embargo, el _Digidestined Tai Kamiya_ elevó su aura y, con un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a avanzar hacia delante, resistiendo el ataque de los guerreros oscuros, quienes parecían sorprendidos por esto.

"¿Lo ven?¿Qué les dije?" preguntó Caldina, sonriendo con orgullo al ver que estaba en lo correcto.

"Vaya…" empezó Lucy, la rubia, sonriendo un poco. "Tai si que no se deja vencer tan fácilmente."

"¿Oh?" preguntó Elie, mirando a la chica con intriga… y malicia. "¿Es eso un rubor lo que veo en tus mejillas?"

"¡¿Eh?!" preguntó Lucy, mirando a la chica con asombro y confusión… y vergüenza. Sus mejillas volviéndose más rojas. "¡Te equivocas!¡No es eso!"

"Yo creo que si…"

"¡Ja, ya faltaba eso!" Exclamó Jenna, soltando una carcajada. "Ya tenemos a Amelia que está enamorada de Takato, y ahora a Lucy que está enamorada de Tai… aunque Tai es menor a ti por un año, Lucy."

"¡Oye!" exclamó Amelia, algo sonrojada. "¡No estoy enamorada del joven Takato! … es sólo que… él es… bueno…"

"Admítelo…" dijo Doremi con malicia.

"¡No es cierto!"

"Sigue negándolo, esas mejillas rojas dicen lo contrario."

"¡No es cierto!"

Las chicas sonrieron un poco ante este pequeño momento cómico, cuando Marina les dijo algo más que pasaba; Mario, Raichu y Ash siguieron a Tai, seguidos por Yusei y Gulliver. Pero se sorprendieron cuando Link invocó una _Keyblade_… y usó _Bankai Armor_ así de rápido.

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó Aiko con emoción. "¡Otro héroe más de nuestro lado!"

"Realmente los _N-Warriors_ pueden generar milagros." Comentó Presea, sonriendo con alegría. "Llamar a su arma sagrada y al mismo tiempo invocar el poder de su armadura, que según ustedes se necesita tiempo, es fantástico."

"Ese es el poder de nosotros los _N-Warriors_…" dijo Kristal, sonriendo con seguridad. "Ellos regresarán, porque pueden generar esos pequeños momentos que les dan la victoria. ¡Tengamos fe en ellos!"

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron todas las chicas, mirando con determinación al espejo.

Lucy Shidou, la pelirroja, no había dicho nada durante esta conversación… porque sentía que pronto algo pasaría que haría que sus sentimientos se dividieran… y chocaran unos contra otros…

_'X… por favor, cuídate…'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-128-Doom Of The Aliens- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

Rock caía al suelo, sumamente cansado y herido, con varios cortes en su cuerpo y piel. Su armadura seguía intacta, pero sabía que pronto comenzaría a dañarse. Sin embargo, su cuerpo era otro caso. Escupió algo de sangre debido a la herida profunda que tenía en su estómago, una herida que lo hubiera matado de haber sido un _humano_ normal. Estaba cansado y herido, pero no podía quedarse así por mucho tiempo; tenía que ponerse de pie, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

… lamentablemente, ya lo era.

Caminando y deteniéndose frente a donde estaba Rock, se encontraba Garv, uno de los cinco generales demonio bajo el mando de _Shabranigudu_, uno de los demonios más poderosos de la galaxia _LON_. El sujeto miró a Rock con arrogancia, con su espada en su hombro derecho, y gabardina amarilla casi intacta, a diferencia de las ropas que ellos tenían en esos momentos. El demonio rojo sonreía, porque sabía que había ganado la pelea… y quizás el combate entero.

"¿Es esta la fuerza de los _N-Warriors_?¡No me hagan reír!" Exclamó Garv con burla, aplastando la mano derecha de Rock con su pie derecho, causándole dolor. "Son tan débiles que no pueden ni con una mosca. Ustedes no son capaces de ponerme un dedo encima."

Rock apretó los dientes por el dolor. Era cierto: sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente grandes para hacerle frente a Garv. No podía hacer nada.

"¿Acaso te das por vencido?" Preguntó Garv, alzando su espada y apuntándola hacia abajo, a la cabeza de Rock. "Que decepción, esperaba más de ti… ¡Muere!"

"_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

Un ataque de energía venía desde el frente, uno que Garv sonrió y sujetó con su mano izquierda sin dificultad, la energía dispersándose entre sus dedos. Pero esto solo fue una distracción para la poderosa patada que el recién llegado, Takato, le dio al demonio rojo en el rostro, alejándolo varios metros de Rock. Garv se llevó su mano a su cara, dándose cuenta de que sangre estaba escurriendo por su nariz… y por alguna razón, eso le alegraba.

"Excelente…"

"¡Detente, villano, que no dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos!"

De pronto, Takato apareció delante de Rock, clavando su _Keyblade _ en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos… mientras que un extraño viento ondeaba su cabello dorado.

"¡Hasta aquí llegan tus maléficos planes, villano!" Expresó el _Tamer_, apuntando al demonio rojo con su dedo índice. "¡Tu tiranía se detiene aquí!¡No dejaré que lastimes a más de mis amigos!¡Prepárate, porque yo, Takato Matsuki, el caballero de la justicia, acabará contigo!" Exclamó, mientras una gran explosión roja sacudía la zona detrás de él.

Rock se le quedó mirando con confusión e incredulidad, mientras que Garv lo veía… con desinterés.

"Deja adivinar…" empezó Rock. "¿Amelia?"

"Amelia…" Respondió Takato, sintiendo una gota de sudor en su nuca. "Pasar mucho tiempo con Amelia hace que se te peguen unas costumbres y sus lemas heroicos…"

"No lo dudo…"

"Buena introducción, chico…" Comentó Garv, dando un paso al frente. "Suenas como esa niña Ameria… matarte será como matarla a ella. ¡Vamos!"

"¡Aquí voy!"

Takato se lanzó contra Garv, golpeándolo con su _Keyblade_, pero el demonio bloqueó el ataque con su espada, contraatacando con ella, queriendo cortar al joven en dos. Rock se quedó en su lugar, mirando lo que ocurría, sabiendo que él no sería rival para Garv y que solo sería una molestia para Takato… cuando, de pronto, sus escáneres le indicaron que saltara, y rápido.

Al momento de saltar, varias balas impactaron el lugar donde estaba, destruyendo el pavimento. Rock tocó el suelo, antes de tener que saltar de nuevo, porque otra ráfaga de balas impactó el lugar, seguida de otras dos. Rock siguió saltando, evitando los disparos, hasta que al final terminó sobre el techo de un auto compacto, mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Rock con enfado.

"Vaya, casi te atrapo."

Rock miró a un lado, disparando con su _Rock Buster _hacia una columna, haciéndola estallar. Una figura salió de su escondite antes de que fuera destruido, revelando su identidad; Ikki Tenryou, con los cañones de su brazo izquierdo humanado… claro, además de tener sujetada una _Keyblade_ en su otra mano.

"Lograste esquivarlo muy bien… te felicito." Comentó Ikki, abriendo y cerrando su mano izquierda. "Pero no podrás evitarlo la próxima vez. Tu cuerpo está muy lastimado por el combate contra Garv, y no podrás moverte libremente."

"Eso no será problema." Expresó Rock, llevándose una mano a su pecho. "_¡ENERGY TANK!_"

De pronto, una luz verde rodeó a Rock, quien cerró sus ojos mientras hacía efecto esa luz. Ikki miró a su rival, y sintió que la energía de este se estaba recuperando. Al final, Rock recuperó todas sus energías, y sus heridas parecían haber sanado.

"Vaya… ¿puedes recuperar tus energías? Eso es interesante." Comentó Ikki.

"¿Ahora vez que será inútil?" preguntó Rock. "¡Vamos!¡Ríndete!¡No quiero tener que lastimarte!"

"¿Rendirme? Te equivocas: ¡Tú serás el único en salir lastimado!"

"Mis escáneres indican que nuestros poderes son muy similares. Si peleamos, y como tú no tienes técnicas para recuperarte, no podrás ganarme."

"Eso crees… pero lo que no sabes, es que aún no he liberado mi verdadero poder… el que es igual al de tus amigos."

"¿Igual al de mis ami-?...¡Espera!¿Acaso hablas de-?"

"¡Así es!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _106-Scinfaxi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Ace Combat 5; The Unsung War_)

Ikki incrementó su aura, lo que hizo que todo el viento del lugar aumentara su fuerza. Rock permaneció en su lugar, esperando a que terminara el evento… pero sus escáneres reconocieron este evento.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Rock, antes de que una expulsión de luz hiciera que tuviera que cerrar sus ojos.

Cuando Rock abrió sus ojos de nuevo, supo lo que había pasado… lo intuía… el cabello dorado de Ikki le decía esto.

"¿Te lo esperabas?" preguntó el _Medafighter_… ahora transformado en _Super Novan_.

"Mentiría si dijera que no." Respondió Rock.

"Con este poder, tengo la fuerza necesaria para vencerte… ¡Y ahora te mostraré todo lo que puedo hacer!"

Rock se le quedó mirando a su oponente con seriedad… antes de sonreír un poco.

"¿Ventaja?¿Cual ventaja?" preguntó Rock, confundiendo un poco a su enemigo.

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó Ikki. "Me refiero a que yo estoy en un nivel más alto que tu, claro."

"Claro… si supones que yo no te puedo alcanzar."

"¿De qué estás hablan-?... No, no me digas que tu también-"

"¡Exacto!"

De pronto, el cuerpo de Rock se vio envuelto en una intensa luz dorada, expulsando gran cantidad de energía en todas direcciones, mandando a volar objetos que no estaban afianzados al suelo. Ikki se cubrió los ojos para no ver la intensa luz dorada, una que él reconocía muy bien. Pronto, la luz comenzó a desaparecer, y cuando Ikki miró hacia el frente, se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que pensó.

Rock estaba transformado como _Super Novan_, su cabello ondeando con fuerza, mientras su aura dorada ardía a su alrededor.

"…yo también puedo transformarme en _Super Novan_…" dijo Rock, sonriendo con seguridad y confianza.

"No sabía que podías hacer eso." Comentó Ikki. "Creí que no podías…"

"Aprendí a transformarme apenas ayer… gracias a una querida amiga llamada Mimi, quien me ayudó a alcanzar este nivel." Expresó el joven, causando que cierta chica se sonrojara un poco.

"Interesante." Comentó Ikki, colocándose en guardia. "¿Porqué no hiciste eso contra Garv?"

"Iba a hacerlo… pero no me dio oportunidad. Pero ahora si puedo pelear contra ti en las mismas condiciones."

"Entiendo… ¡Veamos que tan fuerte eres!"

* * *

><p>Genki chocó contra una pared con fuerza, casi escuchándose que su espalda crujía al momento del impacto. El joven se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, adolorido por el golpe contra la pared… y por el golpe que lo mandó contra esta. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallaban. Ese golpe fue demasiado poderoso para soportarlo, y ni el aura protectora de su armadura le ayudaba… además…<p>

"¿Qué pasa?¿Es todo?"

Genki alzó la mirada, viendo a su oponente, Tyson… transformado en _Super Novan_.

"Rayos…" dijo Genki, poniéndose de pie. "No creí que te pudieras transformar también."

"¿Me creías tan débil como tú?" preguntó Tyson con malicia. "Puedo transformarme desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no quise hacerlo durante nuestras peleas para ver que tan fuerte eras. Pero ahora, creo que es momento de acabar con esto."

"¡No creas que ya me ganaste!" Expresó el joven de armadura rosa, colocándose en guardia y sujetando su _Keyblade_.

"Pero si ya te gané: transformado, soy tres veces más fuerte que tu. Puedo atravesarte el corazón con un ataque y no lo verías venir… pero quiero ver qué tanto más puedes soportar, así que jugaré contigo un rato más."

"Bien. Si juegas más, me dará tiempo para pensar en algo para poder contra atacar."

"No creo que puedas pensar mucho… después de todo, te golpearé tanto que no podrás ni recordar tu nombre… ¡Aquí voy!"

Tyson desapareció de la vista de Genki y, como le dijo, lo golpeó en el rostro con fuerza, un golpe que, en realidad, fueron cinco. Tyson siguió a Genki de cerca para continuar con su ataque.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad, en el centro para ser más precisos, una figura se estrella contra un edificio y atraviesa unas paredes, antes de detenerse debido a los escombros dentro del edificio. Los escombros, que eran artículos de oficina, como mesas, sillas, computadoras y demás cosas, cubrieron a la figura por unos momentos, antes de que esta comenzara a moverse y a retirarlos de su cuerpo.<p>

"Rayos…" comentó Alan, sintiendo dolor en su pecho. "Si que golpea fuerte. Sentí que ese golpe casi me atraviesa."

El joven, aún sentado entre los escombros, comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente, mirando al agujero donde había entrado al edificio del lugar. Mientras se ponía de pie, su mente divagaba.

_'Es más fuerte que yo, aunque sea por un poco. Debo derrotarlo con algo o si no…'_

-¡_Crack!-_

Entonces, al moverse, se dio cuenta de algo que no le agradó, cuando escuchó un pequeño sonido: un crujido en su costado derecho que lo confundió. Al voltear a ver que era, se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando…

… su armadura se había agrietado.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _065-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

_'¡Oh no!'_ pensó Alan, mirando la fisura en la parte derecha de su peto. _'Mi armadura está empezando a quebrarse. ¡Rayos! Está más débil de lo que creí. Si sigue el combate así, mi armadura se destruirá.'_

"¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso tu armadura está comenzando a quebrarse?"

Alan miró hacia el agujero de la pared, viendo que Roki, el _God Warrior_ al que se enfrentaba, estaba en la orilla, mirándolo con detenimiento.

"Al parecer, el plan aún funciona." Comentó el _Phantom Knight_. "Tu armadura está muy débil como para resistir los golpes que te doy. Pronto, no tendrás defensa alguna."

"¡No creas que eso me detiene!" Exclamó Alan, poniéndose de pie por completo, invocando la _Chaos Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "¡Aún si mi armadura se hace pedazos, seguiré luchando mientras siga vivo!"

"¡Entonces me encargaré de destruir tu armadura y extinguir la flama de tu vida!" Exclamó Roki, concentrando energía en su puño derecho. "¡Prepárate!"

Roki y Alan comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro, encontrándose en el centro. Debido al encuentro, la parte superior del edificio estalló, lanzando escombro en todas direcciones.

* * *

><p>… y, desafortunadamente, la armadura de Alan no era la única que estaba rompiéndose…<p>

Un objeto voló por varios metros, desintegrándose un poco mientras volaba, hasta que se estrelló contra el pavimento y se rompió en pedazos… pedazos que uno puede identificar como el casco/tiara de la armadura de _Wargreymon_…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _087-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories_)

Una explosión se escuchó algo cerca del lugar, donde un combate continuaba. Tai Kamiya, el dueño de ese casco roto, retrocedió unos metros antes de detenerse, luego de haber sido golpeado y mandado a volar. La _Wargreymon Armor_ tenía muchas grietas, y parte del protector del brazo derecho estaba perdido, mientras que el cuerno de su hombrera izquierda estaba roto. La cara del joven sangraba desde su cabello, toda la parte izquierda de su rostro cubierto de sangre, y pequeñas heridas en el resto de su cuerpo que no estaba protegido por su armadura. Con sus pies firmes en el suelo y sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza, Tai miró hacia delante para buscar a su enemigo… uno que venía directo hacia él.

El _God Warrior Lock_, en su _Vikingr Form_, apareció justo delante de él, mirándolo con sus amenazantes ojos azules rodeados de flamas, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho para golpear al _N-Warrior_ de nuevo. Tai logró ver esto y se hizo a un lado, usando su _Keyblade_ para redirigir el golpe de Lock y así evitar el golpe directo. Desafortunadamente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la llave salió volando, dejándolo sin un arma para defenderse.

Lock vio esto y comenzó a atacarlo con varios golpes a gran velocidad, pero Tai lograba evitarlos lo suficiente para no ser golpeado, ahora usando sus brazos para desviar los golpes. Pero entonces, le dio una patada en el estómago que mandó al joven _N-Warrior_ a volar algunos metros en el aire, con él siguiéndolo de cerca para rematarlo.

Tai voló unos metros, antes de caer de nuevo en el suelo. Apretó sus puños al ver como Lock se acercaba a él, puño derecho rodeado de energía y listo para golpearlo, por lo que él mismo rodeó su puño derecho de fuego para contra atacar.

"_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Ambos puños derechos se encontraron, creando una onda expansiva que arrojó todos los objetos cercanos a treinta metros a la redonda a volar, y dañando las fachadas de los edificios cercanos. Los dos parecían igual en fuerza… pero Lock era más fuerte físicamente que Tai, y eso era algo que le daba mucha ventaja.

Entonces, el guante derecho de la armadura de Tai no resistió y estalló en pedazos, mientras que la fuerza del golpe los empujó a ambos hacia atrás. Lock retrocedió unos metros, sus pies bien afianzados a la tierra crearon dos grandes surcos en el asfalto. Pero Tai, siendo más pequeño y pesando menos que Lock, fue lanzado hacia atrás, volando por varios metros. Luego del ataque, Lock se recuperó casi de inmediato y se lanzó hacia delante, siguiendo a su enemigo.

Mientras tanto, en los techos, otra pelea se llevaba a cabo. Corriendo a gran velocidad, dos figuras se acercaron rápidamente, encontrándose en el centro con espadas; una espada hecha de cristal y una _Keyblade_ blanca con morado. Luego de esto, los dos se separaron, y uno de ellos se colocó en guardia. Era Ash Ketchum, quien luchaba contra su oponente, Korz, en una lucha de espadas. La armadura de Ash estaba también agrietada; aún poseía su casco de Lugia, pero su hombrera izquierda era historia, habiendo recibido de lleno la estocada de la espada de fuego de su enemigo, aunque no lastimó seriamente el hombro de Ash.

Sin hablar, sin decir nada, Ash se lanzó contra su oponente, sujetando su _Lugia Keyblade_ con fuerza. Korz, transformado en su _Vikingr Form_, sonrió, bloqueando el ataque de su oponente con su espada de fuego. Ambos continuaron dándose varios golpes con sus armas, hasta que quedaron en un bloqueo, probando quien era más fuerte. Pero esto duró un poco, ya que Korz le dio una patada a Ash con su pierna izquierda, mandando al joven a volar algunos metros, chocando contra un auto en las calles de la ciudad.

"¡Rayos!¡Eso dolió!" Expresó Ash, frotando su cabeza, antes de mirar a su enemigo… quien tenía ambos brazos elevados hacia el cielo, y lo miraba fijamente. "¡Uh o-!"

"_¡AMETHYST SHIELD!_"

Korz lanzó su ataque de ventisca de cristal, uno que convertía todo lo que atrapaba en cristal, de la cual, se decía, no podías escapar hasta matar al _God Warrior_, pero que Ash logró romper con su _Keyblade_.

Pero ahora, no correría ese riesgo…

"¡No me atraparás!" Exclamó Ash, saltando con fuerza, evitando el ataque de Korz y elevándose en el aire varios metros. El ataque de ventisca atrapando al auto donde Ash se estrelló.

Ya en el aire, extendió su dedo índice izquierdo hacia delante, lanzando un _Thunderbolt_, antes de reunir electricidad en su _Keyblade_ y lanzarla hacia el _God Warrior_ como si fuera un boomerang. Korz canceló su _Amethyst Shield_ y miró hacia Ash quien estaba en el aire, viendo ambos ataques acercarse a él.

"¡Que ridículo si crees que me vencerás con eso!" Exclamó Korz con seguridad.

El _God Warrior_ usó su espada para recibir el ataque eléctrico, absorbiéndola en ella antes de redirigirla hacia otro edificio, haciendo estallar algunas ventanas. Entonces, al ver la llave eléctrica, él simplemente usó su espada para rechazarla, esta llave clavándose en el suelo a su lado.

"¡Te lo dije!" Exclamó Korz, mirando Ash. "¡Este ataque nunca podr-!"

Pero entonces, dejó de hablar cuando notó que Ash estaba aún en el aire, flotando, usando las alas de su armadura de _Lugia_ para mantenerse en el aire. El _Pokemon Trainer_ estaba con los brazos hacia arriba, reuniendo energía poderosa entre sus palmas, como si fuera un _Shinkou Hadouken_ pero hacia arriba. Luego, Ash miró hacia abajo.

"¡Prepárate para recibir el ataque más poderoso del _Wave-Aura_!" Exclamó Ash, bajando sus manos y apuntando hacia Korz. "¡Toma esto!_¡AURA STORM!_"

De las manos de Ash, un poderoso cilindro de energía salió, viajando rápidamente hacia donde estaba su enemigo. Korz miró el poderoso ataque, maravillado por su poder… pero, con su transformación de _Vikingr Form_ era más rápido y podría evitarlo.

… pero, al intentar moverse, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

"¿Qué rayos-?" preguntó, mientras que pequeñas descargas eléctricas rodeaban su cuerpo.

Arriba, Ash sonrió, ya que su plan funcionó: el simple hecho de tocar la _Keyblade_ eléctrica de Ash fue suficiente como para que la parálisis surtiera efecto. Korz estaba paralizado.

Y por eso, fue que el _God Warrior_ recibió el ataque de lleno, introduciéndolo en el edifico de cinco pisos en el que estaba, haciéndolo estallar por completo. En el aire, Ash esperó el resultado, pero sabía que su enemigo seguía vivo… y que pronto iría a pelear.

Invocando de nuevo su _Keyblade_, Ash se colocó en guardia, mirando por unos segundos lo ocurrido en otras batallas cercas, antes de lanzarse hacia donde estaba el _God Warrior_.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

A unas cuadras de ahí, Yusei y Gulliver eran lanzados con fuerza contra las paredes de un edificio cercano. Los guerreros intentaron salirse de ahí, pero unas cuerdas blancas empezaron a envolverlos y apretarlos con fuerza, mientras se escuchaba una música tranquilizadora. Se trataba de Alcore, el _Phantom Knight_ de _Benetasch Eta_, quien estaba tocando de nuevo su réquiem para matar a los guerreros. Las cuerdas los apretaban tan fuerte, que sus armaduras comenzaban a agrietarse por la presión, y les comenzaba a sacar sangre.

"Ahora si no podrán escapar" dijo Alcore con confianza. "No hay ningún guerrero cerca de aquí. ¡Esta será su última melodía!"

"¡Maldición!" Expresó Yusei con dificultad. "Gulliver… ¿Puedes cortar las cuerdas? No puedo hacerlo."

"Ni yo…" dijo el otro joven. "No puedo concentrarme, y las cuerdas no me dejar reunir energía."

"No tiene caso…" Expresó Alcore, tocando las últimas notas de su réquiem. "¡Ahora si los mataré!¡_REQUIEM_…!"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

De los cielos, un relámpago blanco descendió sobre el _Phantom Knight_, confundiéndolo un poco, lo suficiente como para que alguien más cortara las cuerdas del arpa, liberando a Yusei y a Gulliver, quienes cayeron al suelo pesadamente, sus cuerpos algo lastimados debido a las cuerdas que casi cortaban su piel…

El caballero de armadura roja luchaba por mantenerse de pie, tambaleándose por el poderoso relámpago que lo golpeó; sus ropas y armadura algo chamuscadas y quemadas por el ataque eléctrico. Alcore elevó su aura un poco y logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo, mirando hacia el frente para ver quien se había interpuesto de nuevo en sus planes.

Frente a él, sujetando su espada sagrada con su mano izquierda, estaba _Link_, _Hero of Time_, con su armadura puesta, levantando la mirada lo suficiente como para verlo seriamente. Alcore se molestó, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo; atrás de Link, en el techo de un edificio cercano, estaba el gran mago Clef, con su báculo apuntando a los cielos, y mirando hacia el guerrero de rojo. Alcore se disgustó aún más.

"¡Malditos!¡Lo pagaran!"

Dicho esto, Alcore se lanzó contra Link, quien se preparó para pelear… pero entonces, Alcore simplemente se movió muy rápido a su alrededor, evitando al _Hylian_ por completo. Link, confundido, miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta del objetivo del _God Warrior._

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Link, al ver que se dirigía hacia Clef. Salió corriendo en su ayuda, pero en ese momento, varias esferas de energía provenientes del cielo impactaron justo frente a él, bloqueando su pasada.

Mientras, Alcore seguía corriendo hacia el edificio y comenzó a correr por la superficie de cemento vertical de este, usando la energía de sus pies para poder correr y no caerse. Clef vio al guerrero acercarse velozmente y realizó otro hechizo, esta vez de lanzas de hielo, que lanzó hacia abajo, hacia el guerrero que venía. Alcore esquivaba estas lanzas de hielo con facilidad, y también bloqueaba las más débiles con su mano derecha mientras se acercaba a su objetivo rápidamente.

En segundos, el _God Warrior_ ya estaba frente a Clef, en el aire, impulsado por la fuerza de su salto. Alcore dio una patada horizontal para darle en el rostro a Clef, pero este, por su baja estatura, logró reaccionar con facilidad y evitar el ataque, antes de saltar hacia atrás y crear distancia entre los dos. El guerrero de la galaxia _Asgard _miró atentamente a su enemigo… antes de empezar a tocar su arpa.

"Muere… _¡REQUIEM STRING!_" Exclamó Alcore, tocando su arpa y así invocar las cuerdas de esta, viajando rápidamente hacia Clef.

"¡No moriré aquí!" exclamó el mago, extendiendo su báculo al frente, la joya de este brillando con intensidad. "_¡CRESTA!_"

Las cuerdas llegaron a Clef, pero no lo envolvieron a él, sino a su escudo mágico que había puesto para cubrirse. A pesar de ser un escudo mágico, las cuerdas lo envolvieron como si fuera una pelota de caucho, apretándola lo más posible. Clef se dio cuenta de que su escudo estaba siendo forzado en varias partes, encogiendo el espacio que había en el lugar.

"Oh no. Es más fuerte de lo que pensé." Dijo Clef, colocando todas sus fuerzas en su hechizo.

"Enano… ¿Crees que tengo el mismo poder que antes?" Preguntó Alcore con arrogancia, aun tocando su arpa. "Con esta transformación, mis poderes son como los de un _Super Novan_. Tus poderes fueron grandiosos en algún momento, pero ahora son insignificantes. Tus poderes no rivalizan con los míos… ¡Y por eso morirás!"

"No… no voy a perder aquí…" dijo Clef, su rostro mostrando que hacía mucho esfuerzo para mantener el escudo en alto. "¡Mi deber es proteger _Céfiro_!"

"Admiro tu esfuerzo y tu espíritu de lucha, pero no es suficiente. Incluso tu, el hechicero más fuerte de _Céfiro_, no puede hacer nada contra un guerrero de otra galaxia. Morirás sabiendo esto… cuando las cuerdas rompan tu escudo, tu cuerpo será mutilado."

Y era cierto. Clef estaba usando todo su poder mágico para levantar este escudo que lo estaba protegiendo. Quizás sea mucho más débil que el que usaba para proteger el castillo, pero era impensable que lo rompieran tan fácilmente. Si el escudo fallaba, sería su final. Clef pensó en varias soluciones pero no encontró ni una…

…salvo una… una que no le agradaba nada.

_'No tengo otra opción más que usarla.'_ Pensó Clef con temor. _'Debo usar… mi verdadera fuerza.'_

"¿Qué sucede?¿Te rindes?" preguntó Alcore con malicia, aún tocando su arpa.

"No… no me rendiré. De hecho, ganaré esta pelea."

"¿Qué dices? Enano, se ve que no conoces nuestros poderes y por eso fanfarroneas."

"Te equivocas: eres **tu** quien no conoce **mis** verdaderos poderes."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Así como ustedes… yo también tengo una transformación."

"¡¿Qué?!"

El aura de Clef comenzó a elevarse, su ropa ondeando por esto. Sujetó su báculo con ambas manos mientras lo extendía hacia el frente, la joya de su báculo empezaba a brillar.

"¡Espíritus de _Céfiro_!" Exclamó Clef. "Transformen este cuerpo, sirviente de la _Guardiana Mokona_, en el verdadero… _¡Master Sage_!"

Ante los ojos de Alcore, el cuerpo de Clef comenzó a brillar un poco, generando una expulsión de energía, suficientemente fuerte como para destruir las cuerdas que lo rodeaban. El _God Warrior_ miraba esto desde lejos, cubriéndose de la poderosa energía que el mago emanaba. Entonces, comenzó a notar algo extraño: Clef… comenzó a crecer…

"¿Pero qué-?" preguntó Alcore al ver esa leve luz.

De pronto, la luz de disipó, así como llegó, permitiéndole a Alcore ver lo que acababa de pasar… y no lo podía creer. Al mirar hacia delante, Clef estaba ahí… pero estaba más crecido. El hechicero medía ahora lo mismo que Alan, quizás un poco más alto. Su cabello seguía con el mismo corte, pero algo más largo y sus ropas también eran algo diferentes. En sí, lo único que cambió era el tamaño, tanto de su altura como de su aura. Clef abrió los ojos y miró al frente con determinación.

"¿Preparado, _God Warrior_?" preguntó Clef, mirando a su enemigo con seriedad.

"¿Qué rayos?¿Que fue lo que sucedi-?"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

Clef liberó esta vez el ataque de relámpago blanco de su cetro, impactando al _Phantom Knight_ de frente y mandándolo al suelo varios pisos hacia abajo. Clef entonces lo siguió, saltando el mismo por el tejado hacia el suelo para continuar la batalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _199-Battle of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Ya más al oeste de la ciudad, cerca de la montaña, cuya cresta parecían cinco mitras, en el cielo, _Tarvos_ estaba evitando los ataques de el _Egyptian God Ra,_ quien no dejaba de lanzarle varios _ God Blaze Cannons_, cansando mas al _Avatar_ sin manos de color rojo.

"¡Maldición!" Expresó Pi. "¿Por qué no se cansa? Ya ha lanzado muchos de esos ataques y no se debilita…" dijo ella, haciendo que _Tarvos_ esquivara otro de los ataques de_ Ra._

La voluptuosa mujer miraba al dragón de color dorado, pensando en la forma de detenerlo. Fue cuando miró al cielo detrás de_ Ra _que se dio cuenta de que la luz emitida desde su llegada no se había desvanecido. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron enormemente.

"¿No me digan que toma su poder del sol?"

Lamentablemente para ella, esta revelación le causó gran sorpresa, tanta que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando vio otro _God Blaze Cannon_ dirigiéndose a ella. Intentó levantar su _Invincible Shield_, pero ya era tarde: _Tarvos_ recibió por completo el ataque de_ Ra,_ lastimando el cuerpo de la mujer en su interior, antes de comenzar a caer sobre las casas que estaban cerca de la montaña, mientras algunos fragmentos de datos caían con ella.

En el cielo, Kuhn se escapó de su lucha, cuando notó la figura de _Tarvos_ caer pesadamente sobre las construcciones cerca de la montaña con forma de silla de montar, además de los fragmentos de datos que salían de su cuerpo.

"¡Pi!" exclamó Kuhn al ver a su compañera caer, antes de mirar al dragón dorado. "¡Maldito!"

_Magus_ se lanzó hacia _Ra_, quien miró a su oponente acercarse a él y se preparó para el ataque.

* * *

><p>Takato Matsuki estaba hincado sobre una de sus piernas, resistiendo lo que parecían ser poderosos golpes que sacudían todo su cuerpo. Usando su enorme escudo, el joven <em>Tamer<em> se mantenía firme, resistiendo los golpes del demonio rojo, Garv, quien parecía tener dos enormes mazos en lugar de puños. Habiendo perdido su espada en alguna parte de la ciudad, el demonio rojo comenzó a usar sus puños para el combate, no importándole que Takato lo lastimara con su _Keyblade_.

Takato estaba en problemas: su armadura estaba agrietada, aunque aún tenía todas las piezas de su armadura, salvo una pequeña ala en su tiara/casco, que se desprendió luego de evitar un golpe MUY cercano de Garv.

Los golpes de Garv retumbaban en todo su cuerpo, pero al menos podía estar seguro de que, si bien su armadura se había debilitado, su escudo seguía siendo fuerte, y podía resistir los golpes…

… claro, hasta que el escudo comenzó a agrietarse.

Takato abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando esto pasó, antes de saltar hacia atrás para evitar otro golpe de Garv y así salvar su escudo. El demonio rojo lo vio, sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Temes que rompa tu escudo de juguete?" preguntó Garv, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Eres divertido, niño."

"¿Divertido?" preguntó Takato.

"Si: peleas aferrándote a la vida, deseoso por salir victorioso y seguir viviendo. Eso hace que la bestia dentro de mi quiera liberarse."

"¿La bestia dentro de ti?"

"Si… y no hablo en sentido figurado."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Así es: conforme peleo contigo, mi verdadera forma quiere salir. Sin embargo, si la dejo salir, no podrá pelear contra ti… pero…"

Entonces, Garv miró a otro lado, hacia el cielo, viendo al dragón alado de _Ra_, quien se mantenía flotando luego de haber derrotado a _Tarvos_ y buscaba a su próxima presa. Garv sonrió al verlo.

"Esa bestia es majestuosa…" Expresó el demonio rojo. "Ciertamente es el más poderoso de todos los gigantes que están en esta ciudad. Seguro que será un buen bocadillo…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Takato, colocándose en guardia.

"¿Te has preguntado por qué me llaman _Chaos Dragon Garv_? … bueno, eso es por mi… verdadera forma."

"¿Qué?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _200-Anger of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Garv se colocó en guardia, elevando su aura de forma considerable, tanto que hizo temblar todo el lugar. Las construcciones cercanas se derrumbaban por la poderosa aura del demonio rojo, que comenzaba a cambiar de forma… tomando la apariencia de una bestia.

"¡Admira, niño!" Exclamó Garv, elevando su aura al máximo. "¡Esta es la bestia que tengo en mi interior!"

Una columna de fuego emergió del cuerpo de Garv, elevándose hacia el cielo. La columna de fuego comenzó a tomar forma, las llamas solidificándose en lo que parecía ser la piel de una criatura… un gigante, uno que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Abajo, Takato miraba con sorpresa a la criatura, que con un poderoso rugido, apareció por completo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Takato con asombro.

"¡Esta es mi verdadera forma!" Exclamó Garv, en el suelo, mirando a la criatura sobre él. "¡La verdadera apariencia de la bestia interior!_¡CHAOS DRAGON GARV!_"

Takato miraba a la bestia mientras rugía con fuerza: era una bestia enorme, más que los _Egyptian Gods_, _Rune-Gods_ o los _Avatars_, siendo incluso más grande que _Macha_, el _Avatar _más grande, quizás siendo del doble de tamaño que esta. Era un dragón rojo de tres cabezas, alas de murciélagos, todo eso unido a un cuerpo que tenía brazos y piernas, y una enorme cola que le salía por detras. La enorme bestia rugió de nuevo, lanzando llamaradas en todas direcciones. Abajo, Takato miraba esto, la simple presencia de la bestia le causaba temor y sorpresa, uno que él no podía describir. Era un simple dragón de tres cabezas, como el que ha visto antes en varios juegos, claro que mucho más grande. Sin embargo, tenía un aura maligna, tan maligna como incluso la misma Polaris, aunque no sabía si era tan poderosa como ella o no.

"¿Sorprendido, niño?" preguntó Garv, sacando a Takato de su asombro. "¿O más bien, aterrado?"

"¡N-No me asusta!" Exclamó Takato, colocándose en guardia. "Aún si es un dragón gigante, ¡No me rendiré!"

"Es porque no conoces el verdadero terror que esa criatura puede generar… pero no te preocupes: tu no serás la victima…"

"¿Qué?"

Garv sonrió, antes de mirar de nuevo al dragón de tres cabezas.

"¡Ve por tu presa!"

La bestia rugió de nuevo, alertando a todos en la ciudad, antes de que emprendiera el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia otra bestia en especial.

_Ra, the Sun Dragon…_

La bestia alada de _Ra_ sobrevolaba el terreno donde _Tarvos_ había caído, después de mandar a _Magus_ hacia una montaña luego de que este intentara vengarse por lo que le hizo a su amiga. El dragón dorado seguía mirando a la zona destruida… cuando sus ojos brillaron intensamente, habiendo detectado algo. Volteó hacia el centro de la ciudad, viendo a una enorme bestia acercándose a él.

¡Era enorme! Según los escáneres de X, _Ra _medía 90 metros de alto al ponerse de pie. Esa bestia que se dirigía hacia él debía medir al menos 120 o 130 metros o más. A pesar de ser más pequeño, _Ra_ no se intimidó y rugió con fuerza, antes de empezar a volar hacia la bestia.

Ambas criaturas volaron una hacia otra, en curso de colisión, hasta que, al final, eso pasó: colisionaron. Como dos aves encontrándose en el aire, las dos bestias chocaron y cayeron al suelo, creando gran destrucción a su alrededor mientras luchaban a nivel del suelo.

_Ra_ se levantaba y batía sus alas para volar, pero la cabeza izquierda _Dragon Garv_ lo mordió en una de las alas, evitando que pudiera volar. La cabeza derecha del dragón rojo lo mordió en el cuello, causándole más dolor, y la cabeza de en medio le iba a morder la cabeza y así terminar con el combate. Pero _Ra_ reunió energía dorada y le lanzó una bola de fuego dorado a la cabeza de en medio, forzándolo a que se retirara. Luego, el dragón dorado lanzó un rayo de fuego hacia la base de la cabeza derecha, la que mordía su cuello, haciendo que esa cabeza lo soltara, antes de voltear a ver a la cabeza que le mordía el ala derecha y lanzarle otro rayo de fuego, liberándose de las mordidas.

_Ra_, luego de esto, se concentró en la cabeza de en medio… que le lanzó un rayo de fuego en el rostro, mandando al dragón dorado hacia atrás varios metros de espalda, destruyendo varias casas y establecimientos. _Ra_ comenzó a reponerse y a volar, justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de las tres cabezas de fuego, antes de comenzar una pelea aérea contra el dragón tricéfalo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _201-Keizer Ghidorah Appears!- _(**Soundtrack: **_Godzilla; Final Wars_)

Lejos de ahí, aún en el centro de la ciudad, Alan golpeó a Roki, mandándolo contra unos edificios cercanos, cuando escuchó el ruido a lo lejos. Al voltear a ver en esa dirección, vio que _Ra_ estaba luchando contra un dragón de tres cabezas color rojo, lanzándole rayos rojos de cada cabeza mientras que _Ra_ respondía con un rayo de fuego dorado de su única boca.

"¿Es ese _King Ghidorah _de _Godzilla_… de color rojo… y con brazos?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

Alan analizó a la criatura con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que no era el monstruo de tres cabezas de _Godzilla_… pero sentía que lo había visto antes… ¿pero dónde?

Pero estas preguntas cesaron cuando vio lo que pasó a continuación:

_Ra_, en el aire, comenzó a reunir energía para lanzar su técnica especial, _God Blaze Cannon_, en contra de su oponente. Sin embargo, el dragón rojo también se preparaba, reuniendo energía en las tres bocas que tenía. _Ra _lanzó su ataque; un poderoso cilindro de energía dorada, mientras que el dragón rojo lanzó tres cilindros de fuego más pequeños de sus bocas, que giraron en espiral e impactaron de lleno contra el ataque del dragón dorado.

Ambos ataques permanecieron equilibrados por varios segundos… hasta que el fuego rojo del _Chaos Dragon Garv_ comenzó a ganar terreno rápidamente. _Ra_ intentaba mantenerse, pero el ataque enemigo era superior… y al final, recibió de lleno el ataque de las tres cabezas, creando una enorme explosión que mandó al dragón dorado contra una montaña cercana.

A lo lejos, Alan veía esto… y no le agradaba nada…

"Rayos…" dijo Alan para sí mismo. "Si esto sigue así, _Ra _perderá… ¡Debo hacer algo!"

El joven elevó su aura y comenzó a correr, saltando entre los techos de los edificios, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban _Ra_ y el dragón rojo. Corría a gran velocidad… antes de darse cuenta de algo a su lado izquierdo que venía hacia él.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Alan, antes de detenerse por completo, permitiendo que el objeto en cuestión pasara justo frente a él, clavándose en una pared cercana.

Era una espada de metal.

"No dejaré que vayas a arruinar la diversión de mi mascota…"

Alan se puso en guardia, mirando a un lado, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Garv, el _Demonio Rojo_, sentado sobre la saliente de un techo cercano, mirándolo con malicia.

"¿Qué hiciste con Takato?" preguntó Alan seriamente.

"Mandé al niño a dormir…" Respondió Garv con malicia. "Aunque seguro se despertará de un momento a otro."

"¿Ese dragón es tuyo?¿Es tu verdadera apariencia como _Mazoku_?"

"¡Jaja!¡Acertaste!" Exclamó, dando un salto y cayendo en el mismo techo donde estaba Alan. "Es mi forma original. En un inicio tenía esa forma, luego fui encerrado en esta forma humana, pero conforme pasaron los años, pude liberar mi verdadera forma y, con más tiempo aún, logré hacer que ambos pudiéramos separarnos y vivir al mismo tiempo. Sabes mucho de los _Mazokus_, muchacho…"

"Tengo mis medios…" dijo Alan, colocándose en guardia, aunque no sacando sus _Keyblades_. "Pero no tengo tiempo de decirlas, porque tengo que salvar a mi criatura."

"Ah, sí, tu invocaste a esa gallina dorada… Si pudiste invocar a tres a la vez, debes ser muy fuerte… mientras el niño se despierta, juguemos un rato."

"¡Como quieras!"

El aura de Alan se elevó al máximo, preparándose para atacar, cuando Garv comenzó a correr hacia él, decidido a matarlo. Alan jaló su puño derecho hacia atrás, antes de dar un golpe con él.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Varios cometas de aire helado emergieron de sus puños, viajando a una velocidad impresionante, varias veces más rápidas que el sonido. Sin embargo, Garv sonrió y, para sorpresa de Alan, comenzó a evitar todos los cometas como si estuviera corriendo por una pista de obstáculos. Alan elevó aún más su aura, su ataque siendo más rápido… pero Garv apareció justo frente a él y, con su mano izquierda, rodeó el puño derecho de Alan, cancelando su ataque, antes de, con su otra mano, sujetar al joven de la cara y levantarlo en el aire.

"Buen intento." Expresó Garv con malicia. "Pero con unos golpes tan débiles y lentos no podrás atraparme."

Alan intentó soltarse, golpeando con su otro puño los brazos de Garv, y pateándolo con sus piernas, pero el demonio rojo era más fuerte que él y no lo dejaba libre.

"Intentas aferrarte a la vida. Eso me agrada." Expresó Garv, sonriendo sádicamente. "¡Porque así uno grita más en agonía cuando muere!¡Ahora sentirás el verdadero terror de los _Mazokus_!"

El aura de Garv se elevó considerablemente, asustando a Alan quien estaba justo frente a él. Los ojos del demonio se volvieron rojos de ira, como si se hubieran encendido en llamas, mientras su aura se incrementaba… y canalizaba en sus brazos. De pronto, Garv soltó a Alan, mientras una esfera de fuego rodeó al joven, atrapándolo en una prisión, mientras el demonio rojo la sujetaba mentalmente con su mano derecha, extendida hacia la esfera.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Alan con confusión, elevando su aura de hielo para protegerse y salir de la esfera, pero su aire helado no surtía efecto. La esfera comenzó a compactarse, para el terror del joven. "¡No puede ser!"

"¡Siente el fuego del infierno en carne propia, niño!" Exclamó Garv, sonriendo con malicia… y apretando su mano derecha. "_¡GARV INFERNO!_"

De pronto, la esfera de fuego estalló, toda su fuerza dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo del joven, quien gritó de agonía por esto. Luego, de la explosión, se generó un enorme pilar de fuego, extendiéndose hacia el cielo y más allá de las nubes, lográndose ver por toda la ciudad. Dentro de este pilar de fuego, estaba Alan, elevándose hacia el cielo y más allá. Todos en tierra vieron esto y los héroes quedaron sorprendidos, no sabiendo lo que le pasaría al joven.

Abajo, Garv sonrió, viendo como el pilar de fuego se elevaba al cielo y se perdía detrás de las nubes.

"Uno menos…" Expresó para sí mismo, sonriendo con malicia.

"¡Alan!"

Garv volteó hacia atrás, viendo que Takato estaba mirando al cielo, hacia el pilar de fuego que se elevaba en el aire y desaparecía entre las nubes.

"Oh… ya te despertaste…" comentó el demonio rojo, haciendo que el _Tamer_ lo mirara con odio.

"¡Maldito!"

"No te preocupes… pronto le harás compañía…"

**_-Fin de la música de Fondo-_**

* * *

><p>Sobre el planeta nublado, la columna de fuego se elevó, pasando por las nubes, hasta que salió de ellas, elevándose aún por varios kilómetros hasta que se desapareció… dejando a alguien afuera.<p>

Alan se encontraba en el espacio, apenas afuera de la atmosfera del planeta oscuro, _Heartliass_, sin embargo, su _Bankai Armor_ lo protegía con su aura. Su armadura estaba ya dañada: el casco/tiara que usa había estallado en pedazos por la técnica de Garv que lo mandó al espacio, y el resto tenía algunas grietas, dos o tres por trozo de armadura, con el hombro izquierdo siendo el que tenía más grietas, sin la rodillera izquierda y sin el guante de metal derecho. El joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos, mirando al espacio, sumamente confundido.

"¿Qué sucedió?" se preguntó Alan, mirando sus manos, antes de mirar hacia abajo.

Debajo de él estaba el lugar donde él creía que estaba la ciudad oscura de _Monterrey_; un planeta cubierto de nubes negras y moradas. Podía ver relámpagos surcando las nubes de una en otra. Fue entonces, que se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

"Entonces… estoy en el espacio…" comentó el joven, viendo que, a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro. "Ya veo; Zero comentó que esa barrera cubría hasta veinte kilómetros de alto, por lo que, al pasar esa barrera, mi armadura se volvió fuerte de nuevo. Y puedo estar en el espacio sin problema debido al aura de mi armadura."

Alan miró hacia abajo, sabiendo que ahí estaba ocurriendo el combate contra las fuerzas de Polaris. Tenía que regresar… ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

"Necesito ayuda…" se dijo a sí mismo. "El demonio que invocó Garv es demasiado poderoso, y creo que más que _Ra_. Necesito algo al menos igual de poderoso… ¿Pero qué?"

El joven suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento, ni de a quien llamar. No sabía dónde estaban las chicas así que no podía pedirles ayuda… que por cierto, ¿Dónde estaban ellas?

Entonces, se volteó hacia atrás, queriendo saber dónde estaba en el espacio… y se dio cuenta de que, no muy lejos de ahí, al menos relativamente hablando, estaba un planeta más grande, cubierto de nubes oscuras, no dejando ver su superficie.

"_Céfiro_…" se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo gran tristeza. "Si no hacemos algo… ese planeta nunca más volverá a ver la luz… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?¿Cómo puedo dispersar esa capa de nubes?"

Alan se quedó ahí, flotando en el espacio, mirando al planeta envuelto en nubes oscuras, tratando de idear una forma de salir de esa situación y buscar ayuda… pero no logró encontrarla.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"_Aceptar mi poder…_"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _041-Garden of God _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)

Alan abrió los ojos enormemente, mirando a todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera cerca. Sabía que el sonido no viaja en el espacio, pero había vivido tantos eventos extraños que debía estar seguro. No vio nada cerca, así que supuso que estaba solo… lo que indicaba una cosa.

"¿Eres tú, espíritu de la _Keyblade_?"

_"Así es…" _Expresó la voz desde el interior de la mente de Alan. _"Acepta mi poder y úsalo para salvar a tus amigos."_

"Pero… sigo sin saber quién eres. ¿Porqué no me lo dices?"

_"Porque tienes que descubrir mi verdadera identidad. Sólo así, y aceptando mi poder, podrás invocarme al combate."_

"¿Invocarte?... ¡¿Hablas de un _Eavon Summon_?!"

_"Exactamente… ahora, descubre quien soy."_

"No lo sé… lo he pensado, pero no tengo idea de quien seas. Y si no lo descubro, todo se habrá perdido…"

_"Recuerda, Alan: aún en el momento de gran oscuridad, la luz del sol siempre te cuida."_

Justo en ese momento, por un lado de _Céfiro_, el sol de ese sistema estelar emergió, irradiando una gran cantidad de luz. Alan estaría ciego normalmente por ver esa luz en espacio, pero su aura y su transformación lo protegían.

El joven se le quedó mirando al disco solar, admirando la majestuosidad de un amanecer en el espacio, viendo que la luz del sol hacía bello aún al _Céfiro_ oculto por la oscuridad. Mientras veía esto, recordaba las palabras del espíritu de su _Keyblade_…

_"Yo… soy tu…Yo soy tu pasado… tu legado de antiguas eras… soy el sol de tus antiguos… tu civilización…"_

De pronto, algo hizo 'click' en la mente de Alan, y todo se aclaró en su mente. El joven sonrió, al fin sabiendo quien era la misteriosa voz.

"Ya veo… así que eras tú…"

"_¿Haz descubierto mi identidad?_" preguntó el espíritu.

"Si, ya sé quién eres…"

"_Entonces, acepta mi poder e invócame a la batalla. Sólo así tendrás la fuerza necesaria para salvar a tus amigos._"

"Lo entiendo…" Dijo Alan, invocando su _Frozen Terra Keyblade_, admirándola con fascinación. "Al fin lo entiendo todo."

"_Acepta mis poderes…_"

"Si…" dijo Alan, sujetando la _Keyblade_… por los dientes. "…yo… acepto tu fuerza."

Y con esto dicho, y para terror de las chicas, Alan se clavó la _Keyblade_ en el pecho, llegando hasta su corazón. El joven se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, sus ojos bien abiertos debido a la sensación, antes de relajarse un poco, y soltar la llave que sujetaba, dejándola clavada en su pecho.

"_Aceptaste mis poderes…_"

"Lo he comprendido…" Respondió Alan débilmente, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a reingresar en el planeta donde ocurría la batalla. "Tus poderes están en mi _Keyblade_. _Master Raphael_ me dijo que tenía que abrir mi corazón para poder aceptar al espíritu dentro de ella y así invocarte… no creía que era tan… literal."

"_El poder de un N-Warrior reside en la unión de sí mismo y de su Keyblade. Super Novan es el poder del N-Warrior, Bankai Armor es el poder de la fusión entre N-Warrior y Eavon para invocar la armadura usando los poderes del Eavon… y Eavon Summon, es la unión del N-Warrior con el espíritu para invocarnos a nosotros, los Eavons, a la batalla, y así luchar con nuestros dueños._"

"No siento… dolor…"

"_Por supuesto: desde un principio, el poder que reside en mi es tuyo para usar cuando lo requieras. Alan, has pasado la prueba. El poder que reside en mi, en la Frozen Terra Keyblade, es tuyo para usar. Di mi nombre, e invócame a la batalla._"

"Lo entiendo…" dijo Alan, abriendo sus ojos con determinación, la _Keyblade_ desapareciendo de su pecho y apareciendo en su mano derecha. "¡Lo entiendo por completo!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-202-Lightspeed Rescue (Instrumental)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue_)

Alan se dio la vuelta mientras caía, y comenzó a caer más rápido hacia el planeta, con una mirada llena de determinación. La atmosfera del planeta comenzaba a hacerse presente, el calor del reingreso era abrumador… pero una poderosa aura helada evitaba que Alan se quemara, trozos de hielo desprendiéndose de este escudo. Su armadura temblaba violentamente, y Alan podía sentir el crujir de los espacios donde esta estaba dañada, pero tenía confianza en que esta resistiría.

De pronto, su capa se transformó en un par de alas translucidas y pequeñas, similares a las de un ave, aparecieron en su espalda. Alan se dio cuenta de esto, mirando con asombro.

"¿Alas de energía fría?"

"_Al aceptar mis poderes, recibirás una gran cantidad de técnicas, habilidades y conocimientos. Tu habilidad para controlar el hielo se ha expandido, y podrás usarlo de maneras que nunca pensaste._"

"Es interesante… dado que tú no eres una deidad del hielo. No creí que las deidades solares fueran de hielo."

"_Mis poderes de amoldan con los de mi dueño: si tu aura es de hielo, aunque yo sea una deidad solar, mis poderes serán de hielo también._"

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó Alan con emoción. "Ahora entiendo a que te referías con plasma frío."

Alan siguió con el reingreso, el calor desapareciendo. Ahora, el joven estaba de nuevo en la atmosfera, y pronto entró a la gruesa capa de nubes, re ingresando en el campo de energía enemigo… pero eso a Alan no le importó.

"_El escudo que cubre el lugar reduce la defensa de nuestra armadura… pero no limita nuestros poderes._"

"Entiendo…" dijo Alan, sin apartar su mirada de abajo, intentando ver más allá de las nubes.

"_Poco a poco tendrás nuevas habilidades a tu disposición. El nuevo control del hielo y de mis habilidades te hará un guerrero más poderoso. Úsalos con sabiduría._"

"No te preocupes, lo haré." Expresó Alan, sonriendo con determinación. "¡Pronto saldremos de las nubes!¿Estás listo?"

"_Desde el momento en el que naciste._"

"¡Muy bien!¡Aquí vamos!"

El aura de Alan se incrementó considerablemente, formándose a su alrededor. De pronto, ocho anillos celestes color hielo aparecieron a su alrededor, antes de ser lanzados hacia delante, manteniéndose a unos diez metros de distancia. El joven sujetó la _Frozen Terra_ y la lanzó hacia los anillos, manteniéndose en medio de ellos de forma paralela, mientras Alan seguía con su mano derecha extendida, mirando a los anillos.

"**_Solar deity who rules the frozen skies! Become the light that pierces through the darkness!_**"

La _Keyblade_ se convirtió en un rayo de luz celeste, uno que salió disparado hacia abajo, y otro hacia arriba, donde Alan estaba, engulléndolo por completo. Aún así, el joven no cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba, sabiendo lo que seguía.

"**_¡EAVON SUMMON!_**"

Una enorme esfera de energía se formó donde estaba la _Keyblade_, el lugar donde estaba el espíritu de la _Keyblade_ de Alan. El aire a su alrededor se congeló, antes de que la esfera se rompiera, revelando a una majestuosa ave azul, similar a _Articuno_, pero sus plumas parecían de metal que daba la apariencia de ser hielo. El ave se parecía mucho al _Egyptian God Ra_, salvo que este era celeste en lugar de dorado. En su frente, la cresta parecía ser el mismo símbolo que los dientes de la _Frozen Terra_, y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, además de tener una especie de torso de armadura cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. De sus alas, en especial de donde se unen con el cuerpo principal, y de su larga cola, emergían cristales de hielo como si fueran turbinas de jet.

Al ver a semejante Ave, Alan no pudo evitar más que sonreír… y aún faltaba el decir su nombre, con el que al final liberaría sus máximos poderes. Ese era su espíritu, su invocación, su _Eavon Summon_… ese era…

"**_The Frozen Sun, Aztec God Tonatiuh!_**"

La majestuosa ave soltó un rugido de libertad, batiendo sus alas, moviendo grandes cantidades de hielo de ellas. Con esta majestuosa ave, Alan siguió cayendo hacia la ciudad después de las nubes, con su invocación justo detrás de él, congelando el agua detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Abajo, el combate continuaba su curso, la bestia de Garv estaba luchando contra <em>Ra<em>, y el _Egyptian God_ parecía estar perdiendo. Dos de las tres cabezas sujetaban a _Ra_ firmemente, mientras que la tercera se preparaba para volarle la cabeza. Cerca de ahí, Garv mantenía a Takato en el suelo firmemente al pisarle la espalda, mientras veía a su bestia apunto de devorarse al dragón dorado.

"¡Vamos!¡Devóralo!" Exclamó Garv con malicia. "¡Arráncale la cabeza!" Expresó, antes de mirar hacia abajo. "Mira bien, niño, que aquí es cuando uno de los tuyos muer-"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-166-Yusei's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_)

Entonces, las nubes oscuras que cubrían la ciudad se separaron rápidamente mientras un rayo de luz emergía de entre ellas, impactando al _Chaos Dragon_, quien soltó a _Ra_ de inmediato.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Garv, al ver a su bestia retroceder. "¡¿Quién es?!"

De pronto, del agujero en las nubes, una figura comenzó a descender lentamente, agitando sus alas. Todos voltearon a ver qué estaba pasando, antes de ver a una imponente ave celeste descender de los cielos, envuelto en luz del mismo color.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Alcore, mientras peleaba contra Yusei y Gulliver, mirando la luz celeste. "¿Otro más?"

La nueva criatura era un ave, que tenía una apariencia similar a la de _Ra_, salvo que no tenía brazos como el dragón dorado, dándole una apariencia más a una ave, y su cola era más larga y de apariencia similar a la de _Articuno_. Sus ojos rojos contrastaban con su piel celeste, y al parecer tenía una especie de peto o armadura en el área de su pecho, con extraños símbolos grabados en este.

Pero entonces, a lado de la imponente ave, otro objeto más pequeño, siendo de color dorado, flotaba cerca.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Zero, mirando con atención al objeto cercano.

Al verlo de cerca, en especial X, Zero, Rock y Giru con sus escáneres, podían ver que esa figura que estaba al lado del ave se trataba de Alan, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, usando las alas transparentes para mantenerse flotando en el aire.

Garv, abajo en el suelo, se dio cuenta de esto, apretó sus dientes y saltó a la cabeza derecha de su dragón rojo, quien se elevó por los cielos hasta quedar frente a frente con el joven y el ave gigante.

"He, así que invocaste a otra gallina gigante, ¿eh?" preguntó Garv, sonriendo un poco.

"A diferencia de los demás…" empezó Alan, mirando al ave celeste. "Este si me pertenece. Garv, te presento a la deidad solar de mi cultura: _Aztec God Tonatiuh_. Di hola, _Tonatiuh_." Comentó el joven, la enorme ave respondiendo al soltar un rugido poderoso, demostrando su fuerza.

"Ha, interesante… pero solo es otra gallina gigante. Mi dragón acabará con él también."

"Creo… que serán dos contra uno, entonces."

"¿Qué dices?"

De pronto, _Ra_ comenzó a volar de nuevo, flotando a la izquierda de Alan, con la otra ave a su derecha.

"¿Estás bien, _Ra_?" preguntó Alan.

_"Sólo unos rasguños…"_ Respondió el dragón dorado, antes de mirar al ave celeste. _"Así que esta es la apariencia que tomaste ahora con tu nuevo dueño."_

_"Si…"_ respondió _Tonatiuh_, mirando al dragón dorado. _"Como en el inicio, cada vez que tenemos un nuevo dueño, nuestra apariencia cambia ligeramente. Ahora tengo esta forma…"_

_"Ya veo… tu y yo, así como los demás dioses de nuestras culturas, somos enemigos naturales… pero ahora, debemos pelear de un mismo lado si queremos vencer."_

_"Estoy de acuerdo…"_

"Esperen… ¿otros dioses?" preguntó Alan a los dos. "¿Quieren decir que hay más dioses _Aztecas_ aparte de _Tonatiuh_?"

_"Así es…"_ respondió _Ra_. _"Pero no es momento de hablar de eso: tenemos un oponente que vencer…"_

"Oh, sí, es cierto…" Dijo Alan, mirando a Garv con seriedad. "Bueno, creo que debemos empezar."

"¡Ja!¡Ya me estaba impacientando!" Exclamó el demonio rojo, antes de saltar y comenzar a caer a tierra. "¡Ven!"

"¡Aquí voy!" Exclamó Alan, empezando a descender rápidamente. "¡_Ra_, _Tonatiuh_!¡Les encargo al dragón de tres cabezas!"

_"¡Nos haremos cargo!" _Exclamó _Tonatiuh_, antes de mirar al dragón fijamente.

Garv tocó suelo, esperando a Alan a que bajara. El joven se posó a varios metros de distancia, mirando a su enemigo, antes de darse cuenta de que Takato estaba cerca, usando la _Materia Cure_ para recuperarse.

"¡Oye, Takato!¡Cambio de pareja!" Exclamó Alan. "¡Deja me encargo de Garv!¡Tu busca a Roki, que seguro vendrá por aquí pronto!"

"¡De acuerdo, Alan!" Gritó Takato, antes de comenzar a correr. "¡Cuídate!"

Alan miró al joven _Tamer_ alejarse del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el _God Warrior_, de quien podía sentir su energía acercándose. Antes de empezar, el joven se concentró, con su mano izquierda en su pecho, mientras una esfera dentro de su brazo izquierdo comenzó a brillar.

"_¡CURE!_" Exclamó Alan, antes de que una energía verde y blanca lo rodeara. Algunas de las heridas que tenía desaparecieron, y sus energías se recuperaron, así como el escudo de aura que tenía. Al ver que estaba listo, miró a su oponente. "Excelente… ¡Vamos, Garv!"

"¡Aquí voy, chico!" Exclamó el demonio, antes de lanzarse contra su rival, quien también hizo lo mismo.

Los dos guerreros se encontraron en el centro de la calle. Fuego contra hielo… una batalla a muerte.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en <em>Céfiro<em>, en el _Bosque del Silencio_, un grupo de personas miraba a los alrededores, viendo el marchito bosque.

"Parece que está perdiendo sus energías." Comentó uno de ellos, uno que parecía ser un zorro humanoide.

"La energía de este mundo está desapareciendo." Comentó otro hombre de cabello rubio, mirando hacia arriba. "Y todo parece ser que proviene de arriba."

"Entonces ese es el lugar a donde vamos a ir." Dijo uno de ellos, de cabello plateado y chamarra negra… invocando una _Keyblade _y apuntándola al cielo. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Espera!" Exclamó otro hombre, quien parecía tener una especie de traje de mago o hechicero. "Detecto más presencias en este mundo."

"¿Más presencias?" Cuestionó otro hombre, de ropas rojas y largo cabello plateado, quien olfateó un poco en el aire. "Sean lo que sean, están muy lejos para olfatearlas."

"Entonces vamos a ver quiénes son. ¡Vamos!" Exclamó el hombre de cabellos plateados y chamarra negra, apuntando en la dirección que el mago les indicaba.

Y así, el grupo desapareció del lugar, dirigiéndose a donde el mago les indicaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Otro golpe en el mundo blanco, el mundo del vacío, donde dos oponentes luchaban a muerte.

Kite cayó al suelo, a duras penas de pie, mirando a su enemigo fijamente. Ya no tenía su gorro ni su chaleco anaranjado, habiéndose desintegrado por la explosión de _Data Drain_ que ocurrió hace un momento. Estaba cansado y herido, pero la pelea no había terminado.

La batalla parecía no tener fin, y Kite se estaba cansando muy rápido. Su enemigo, Azure Kite, también parecía que estaba cansado y herido, puesto que varias partes de su cuerpo estaban… rotas, mostrando los datos de los que estaba formado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la impresión, él no estaba tan cansado o dañado al nivel que Kite, quien estaba casi exhausto. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar contra ese sujeto… quien se lanzó hacia él de nuevo.

"¿Cómo lo derroto?" se preguntó Kite a sí mismo, mirando a su enemigo. "Sabe mis mismas técnicas, mis movimientos y habilidades. Es como si estuviera peleando conmigo mismo."

De pronto, algo hizo 'click' en su cabeza. Una revelación, un momento en el que todo le quedó claro: la mirada vacía de su enemigo, la extraña aura de tristeza que emanaba, y la furia de sus ataques. En ese momento, todo tenía sentido…

"Ya veo… al fin lo entendí…" Dijo Kite en voz baja, mirando seriamente a su enemigo, que se acercaba a él rápidamente.

Azure Kite se acercaba rápidamente a Kite, con su espada de tres hojas lista para atravesarlo. Kite lo miró fijamente, colocándose en guardia… antes de soltar sus dos espadas.

"¡¿…?!" Azure Kite abrió sus ojos enormemente, ya casi estando frente a su rival.

Y así, una de las hojas de la espada atravesó el cuerpo y el corazón de Kite…

… y un resplandor iluminó la zona blanca…

**Fin del Capítulo 52**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan! X continúa luchando contra su enemigo, Zek, pero este lo supera, debido a que puede usar _Vikingr Form_ cuando quiera… pero todo eso está por cambiar… y alguien se tiene que sacrificar…

**Primavera:** ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mí querido X!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El Dolor de X. Adiós, pequeña hada.**_

**Primavera:** A-adiós… X…

**X:** No… no puede ser… ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!

**Zek:** No puede ser… ¡Este poder es…!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> ¿Saben porqué muchas veces actualizo tarde? La razón principal es porque, en Domingo, el día en el que actualizo, yo normalmente le pongo las canciones del Soundtrack para el capítulo que voy a subir. Sin embargo, últimamente mi familia se ha vuelto más... bueno, unida al resto de la familia de parte de mi padre, lo que significa que se juntan ya sea el Sabado o el Domingo. Si se juntan en Sabado, no hay problema, pero si se juntan en Domingo, me quitan el día en el que acomodo las canciones y por eso no puedo subir. Ayer me pasó lo mismo, y el problema es que muchas veces lo deciden el mismo día, por lo que no puedo preeverlo. Esa es la razón por la que a veces actualizo muy tarde o en otro día.  
><em>

_Bueno, nuevo capítulo, y muchas cosas nuevas.  
><em>

_Nomás les recuerdo: que las chicas estén apenadas por algo, no quiere decir que estén enamoradas... solo están avergonzadas de que otras insinúen eso... pero pueden que si =P  
><em>

_En la versión anterior, Clef se transformaba debido al poder de un Super Mushroom de Mario que causaba una reacción en su cuerpo. En ESTA versión, es una transformación, que no hacía antes por... cosas.  
><em>

_Garv, en la serie de Slayers, poseía 2 formas: humana y mazoku/demonio. Él estaba atrapado en su forma humana por, si mal no recuerdo, traicionó a los suyos para hacer sus cosas y le quitaron parte de sus poderes. Su forma verdadera era la de un dragón de 3 cabezas... y eso le puse, aunque difiere algo de la version original. Ahora, miles de años despues de lo que pasó en la serie de Slayers, Garv posee el suficiente poder como para separar sus dos formas sin perder poder.  
><em>

_Y al fin conocemos la bestia que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Alan y de su Keyblade. Tonatiuh es una deidad solar de la cultura Azteca. Originalmente se le dibuja como un hombre... pero para mi fic, Tonatiuh es un águila, que le queda más para una deidad solar/del cielo, yo toma el elemento de Alan, en este caso, Hielo. Si Alan fuera de elemento eléctrico, Tonatiuh sería eléctrico también. Tonatiuh es el espíritu de la Frozen Terra Keyblade, y la armadura que Alan usa normalmente es la armadura de Tonatiuh, no la Articuno. Como dije anteriormente, cuando Alan llama la Bankai Armor con la Articuno Keyblade, en realidad llama a la armadura de Tonatiuh, pero eso Alan no lo sabía hasta empezando el Episodio 4, cuando él pensó en que se sentía rara la armadura. La Articuno Armor es otra diferente, que luego dibujaré. Entonces, Alan es el N-Warrior de Tonatiuh, no de Articuno.  
><em>

_¿Y habrá más deidades Aztecas, como Tonatiuh y Ra dicen?¿Habrá de otras civilizaciones? Eso lo verán pronto =P  
><em>

_Y parece que la pelea de Kite terminó ya... ¿que pasará ahora?  
><em>

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Domingo... si es que no me cambian el plan.  
><em>

_Sobres =3  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	54. Cap 53: El Dolor de X

**_12/NOV/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_**_Saiyan X dice: Música en mi profile, las canciones 203 a 208_**  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

Los _N-Warriors_ y los héroes de _Céfiro_, junto a los _Rune-Gods_, _Eavon Summons_, y _Egyptian Gods_, se estaban enfrentando a los _Phantom Knights_, quienes los habían atrapado en ese extraño mundo creado por los _Heartless_. La batalla en el cielo entre los _Rune-Gods/Eavon Summons_/_Egyptian Gods_ contra los _Avatars/Eavon Summons _iba pareja.

En el suelo, por otra parte, la batalla iba a favor de los _God Warriors_, quienes, a pesar de ser superados en número, eran más fuertes que la mayoría de los jóvenes en el lugar.

X, por su lado, iniciaba su combate contra Zek, uno de los _God Warriors_. ¿Cómo le irá a él en el combate?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 53: El Dolor de X. Adiós, pequeña hada.<em>**

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _197-Serpent of Lore- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Dentro de su guarida, en el interior de las montañas cercanas al _Bosque del Silencio_,Yata se encontraba viendo, en una pantalla de energía que aparecía frente a la estructura de _The Serpent of Lore_, lo ocurrido en el extraño mundo de _Heartlias_, aquel mundo formado por unos cientos de _Heartless_. El hombre miraba con algo de preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo los hombres habían sido afectados por el hechizo de teletransportación de Polaris, dejándolos con menos fuerza ofensiva para encarar a los _Phantom Knights_.

Sin embargo, la aparición de los _Rune-Gods_ de _Céfiro_ y las nuevas criaturas, los _Egyptian Gods_, así como los demás _Eavon Summons_,calmaron un poco al hombre al ver lo que ocurría.

"La situación se está volviendo más complicada…" Comentó Yata para sí mismo. "Sin embargo, aún no es tiempo de actuar."

El hombre blanco movió una de sus manos sobre la extraña esfera flotante que tenía al frente. Inmediatamente, más pantallas transparentes con forma de hexágono aparecieron por todo el salón, formando dos paredes de pantallas que llevaban hacia la única puerta del salón. Todas mostraban extraños datos, analizando algo. Frente a Yata, una pantalla hexagonal más pequeña apareció, mostrando aún más datos, información de "algo" que estaba investigando.

_"Analizando Datos…_

_Proceso al 90 por ciento…"_

"Han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que empecé a analizar esta información…" Dijo el hombre para sí mismo "Sólo un poco más… y la forma de destruir a Polaris estará en mis manos…"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Megaman X, conocido ahora como X Light ahora que era humano, estaba esquivando los ataques de su enemigo, Zek, el _God Warrior_ de _Mizar Zeta_, quien lo atacaba con ferocidad. Mientras esquivaba los ataques, X comenzaba a reunir energía en su _X-Buster_ para el momento en el que tuviera la oportunidad de dispararle al guerrero oscuro. Sin embargo, luego de pelear con él un rato, Zek se dio cuenta de la habilidad de X de reunir energía, por lo que no le dejó oportunidad para disparar. X notó que Zek se había dado cuenta de su habilidad y que no le dejaría atacar con su cañón, por lo que decidió intentar confundirlo, al detenerse e irse al ataque. El _Hunter_ dio un golpe con su brazo derecho, uno que Zek detuvo con facilidad con su mano, sonriendo arrogantemente.

"Vamos, ¿No piensas disparar?" preguntó Zek a X, quien lo miraba con algo de desconfianza. "Sé que estás reuniendo energía. ¿Por qué no disparas?¿Buscas el momento apropiado? Bien… ¡Te daré el momento apropiado!"

Zek realizó algo parecido a un movimiento de judo, jalando a X hacia él, antes de arrojarlo por sobre su espalda, mandándolo a volar. X esperaba esto, convirtiendo su mano derecha en cañón justo antes de que Zek soltara su brazo, a sólo un metro de distancia del _God Warrior_, apuntándolo con el cañón.

"_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

X disparó su poderoso cometa de plasma, justo a dos metros de distancia de Zek, con la esperanza de dañarlo. Desafortunadamente para el _Hunter_, el _Phantom Knight_ usó su mano libre rodeada de aire congelado para rechazar el cometa de energía con cierta dificultad, antes de lanzarse hacia el guerrero de azul. X, mientras caía para regresar a tierra, vio a Zek venir, con las garras de su puño izquierdo totalmente extendidas, colocándose en guardia para recibirlo.

Justo cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, X se movió hacia su derecha, esquivando por poco las filosas garras de su oponente. Viendo una oportunidad, el _Hunter_ decidió contra atacar, realizando una patada con su pierna izquierda. Pero Zek logró defenderse, colocando ambos brazos frente a su rostro, deteniendo la poderosa patada de X, antes de sujetarla con ambas manos y lanzarlo de nuevo lejos de él.

X giró sin control en el aire, antes de lograr recuperarlo y caer a tierra, con una rodilla en el suelo. Miró hacia el frente, esperando ver a Zek acercarse a gran velocidad contra él. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que estaba parado a unos veinte metros de él, con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. X se puso de pie, mirando al guerrero oscuro con seriedad.

"¿Por qué no me atacaste?" preguntó X seriamente.

"No sería divertido matarte tan rápido." Respondió Zek. "Después de todo, te estoy cazando."

X miró con más intensidad a su enemigo. Durante su pelea contra Zek, había algo que había notado. Zek se concentraba más en él que en otros. Durante el combate, hubo momentos en los que X tuvo que ayudar a otro compañero cercano, disparándole al enemigo que lo atacaba, o momentos donde otros enemigos lo atacaban a él, y algún compañero tenía que mantener a Zek a raya mientras X peleaba contra alguien más. Pero, después de esto, Zek regresaba a pelear contra él.

X entrecerró sus ojos. Desde que empezó la lucha, Zek no apartaba su vista de él, dándole al _Hunter_ la idea de que el _God Warrior_ tenía algo contra él.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"Te preguntas porque te estoy cazando solo a ti, ¿no?" preguntó Zek, llamando la atención de X.

"Me pasó por la mente…" Respondió el _Hunter_, aunque no esperando a que su enemigo la respondiera.

"Es simple: Tu justicia está equivocada."

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó X, confundido y algo insultado por la afirmación de su enemigo.

"Puedo verlo, como tú, un guerrero poderoso, lucha a favor de aquellos que son débiles, diciendo que es justo que ellos vivan iguales que tu. Tu idea de la justicia es aquella donde el más fuerte debe proteger a los débiles, la igualdad entre todos… ¡Estupideces!"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo soy un guerrero de la justicia: la justicia absoluta, donde sólo el más fuerte tiene el derecho a hablar, y donde aquellos que sean más débiles no deben siquiera mirar a los fuertes. Esa es la verdadera justicia, la ley del más fuerte. ¡El poder es de uno mismo!¿Por qué tendríamos que otorgárselo a alguien más?¡Esa no es justicia!"

"¿Estás diciendo que, por el hecho de tener poder, tengo el derecho, y el deber, de pisotear a aquellos que son más débiles que yo?¿Que yo debo de pisotear su felicidad, su futuro, sólo porque son más débiles que yo?"

"¡Exactamente! Esa es la verdadera justicia: ¡La justicia del más fuerte!" Exclamó Zek con determinación.

* * *

><p>-<em><span>Planeta: Céfiro<span>_-

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¡Blasfemia!¡Herejía!" Exclamó Amelia, al haber escuchado las palabras de Zek, apuntando con un dedo acusador hacia el espejo en el techo del lugar, luchando contra una amiga que la sujetaba por detrás. "¡Eso no es justicia; eso es abuso de poder!¡La verdadera justicia es aquella donde el amor y la verdad reinan sobre el mal!¡Ese hombre está completamente mal!¡Suéltame, Dawn!¡Debo darle su merecido!"

"¡Calma, Amelia!" Expresó Dawn, tratando de evitar que su compañera lanzara un hechizo al espejo y así evitar que todas ellas pudieran seguir viendo la pelea. "¡No le puedes hacer nada!"

"Vaya…" empezó Anna, mirando a su amiga de la infancia. "No recordaba lo entusiasta que era ella con lo de la justicia y esas cosas…"

"Ni nosotros nos acordamos de eso." Comentó Mimi, riendo nerviosamente.

Las demás chicas solo veían a Amelia con nerviosismo, antes de centrar sus miradas en el espejo del techo, esperando que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

Después de decir esto, Zek miró fijamente a X… quien soltó una risa.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó el _God Warrior_ con cierto enfado.

"Si Amelia te escuchara, te daría una buena paliza." Respondió X, sonriendo un poco. "Toda mi vida he servido a los humanos, una raza másdébil comparada con los _Reploids_… y ningún día he dudado de que eso era lo correcto. Sí, tengo el poder, y es por eso que lo usaré para proteger a quien lo necesite."

_"Recuerda, X.'_ pensó el _Hunter_, recordando lo que el Dr Light le había enseñado. _'Tú tienes potencial ilimitado: la habilidad de pensar por ti mismo… peligro y potencial ilimitado… todo está dentro de ti… y eres tu el que decidirá cómo usarlo."_

_'Yo sé cómo usar ese poder…'_ pensó X para sí mismo.

Entonces, Zek comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, algo que hizo que X lo mirara confundido.

"Eres igual…" Empezó Zek, deteniendo sus risas. "Igual a mi estúpido abuelo, que pensaba en esa forma de justicia tan estúpida."

"¿Tu abuelo?" preguntó X con confusión.

"Si… a quien maté con mis manos."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Si; él pensaba en esa forma estúpida, y no aceptaba mis creencias… y es por eso que lo maté, porque se enfrentó a mí para ver que justicia era la correcta… y el viejo me dijo como últimas palabras que alguien con su forma de pensar me mostraría la verdad… que estúpido…"

"Yo…" Empezó X, apretando sus puños. "Yo no quisiera matar a nadie… pero ahora que me dices eso, y en el nombre de tu abuelo… ¡Lo haré!" Exclamó, colocándose en guardia, su armadura cambiando de forma, siendo ahora la _Force Armor_. "¡Zek!¡Acabaré contigo!"

"¿Crees que podrás?" preguntó el _God Warrior_, recordando algo. "Es cierto, también eres igual a esa chica."

"¿Qué chica?"

"Esa _Magic Knight_ de fuego, Lucy creo que se llamaba. Puedo verlo en tus ojos; tú y ella comparten ese mismo ideal."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _146-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El aura de Zek comenzó a incrementarse de una manera abrumadora, haciendo que X se colocara en guardia para lo que viniera.

"Ya sé que hacer…" empezó el caballero oscuro, sus uñas creciendo varios centímetros, mientras aire congelado se reunía en su puño derecho. "Primero, te mataré a ti. Luego, iré a _Céfiro_ y le presentaré a esa chica tu cabeza, antes de matarla también. ¡Esa es la justicia!_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

"¡Con esa forma de pensar no podrás vencerme!" Exclamó X, cruzando sus brazos al frente de él. "_¡ROLLING SHIELD!_"

Zek liberó de su puño derecho cientos de golpes de hielo a una velocidad impresionante, golpes que podían cortar debido a las garras que poseía. Estos ataques impactaron en el escudo de energía que cubría a X, protegiéndolo de los ataques enemigos… aunque eso fue antes de que viera venir más y más rápido los golpes.

_-¡SLASH!-_

Zek pasó a través de X, en posición de golpe, quedando a espaldas del _Hunter_, quien aún seguía de brazos cruzados, su escudo de energía aún rodeándolo. Así permanecieron por unos segundos, inmóviles, esperando un resultado… luego Zek sonrió.

"Y esto fue sólo un pequeño intento…"

X apretó los dientes un poco… antes de algunas heridas comenzar a aparecer en su cuerpo: una en su mejilla izquierda, tres en su brazo derecho, dos en el izquierdo, cuatro en su pecho, rompiendo algo de su ropa y tres en ambos muslos. Luego, dos más profundas aparecieron en su cuello a ambos lados, la sangre empezando a brotar de sus heridas. El escudo de energía se rompió en pedazos, cayendo al suelo antes de desvanecerse. Esto provocó miedo en _Céfiro_, en especial en la _Magic Knight Lucy_, quien veía lo ocurrido sin poder hacer nada…

X estaba siendo superado con facilidad.

"¿Lo ves?" preguntó Zek, colocándose de pie normalmente. "Tu idea de justicia no es lo suficientemente fuerte."

"¿Tu lo crees?" preguntó X, también colocándose de pie normalmente. "Yo no estaría tan seguro… _¡FORCE-BUSTER!_"

Volteándose rápidamente, X disparó el cometa de energía especial de su _Force Armor_ hacia Zek, quien rápidamente saltó para evitar el cometa de energía. Luego de subir, Zek comenzó a descender rápidamente, con su pierna izquierda hacia el frente con la intención de patear a X con fuerza. El _Hunter_ alzó la vista y pensó rápido.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE: LIGHT ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X cambió de forma, regresando a ser la _Light Armor_, su armadura de velocidad. Con esta, el _Maverick Hunter_ era lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la patada de su enemigo, usando un _Dash_ hacia un lado para escapar de la patada de Zek, quien destruyó el suelo debajo del. X se giró rápidamente, apuntando con su cañón al lugar donde estaba Zek.

"_¡SHOTGUN ICE!_" Exclamó, disparando varios cristales de hielo en contra de su oponente.

Zek recibió los primeros disparos de hielo, lo que lo hizo retroceder, pero luego comenzó a moverse rápidamente, acercándose a X rápidamente, quien al verlo venir, tuvo que hacer algo más: disparar contra el suelo para crear una nube de polvo para ocultar su escape. Al entrar en la nube de polvo, Zek se detuvo, mirando a todos lados para buscar a su enemigo.

"¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó Zek. "¡Sal de donde queira que este-!"

"_¡ICARUS BUSTER!_"

Zek miró hacia un lado, viendo como esa zona de la nube de polvo se iluminaba. Al verlo, vio un poderoso cilindro de energía azul viniendo hacia él, por lo que tuvo que saltar para evitarlo, dejando que el cilindro de energía siguiera su camino, destruyendo algunas casas en el camino. En el aire, Zek miró la destrucción, pero luego volteó a un lado, viendo a X acercándose, usando ahora su _Icarus Armor_… que comenzó a brillar.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE: BLADE ARMOR!_" exclamó X, su armadura cambiando. Ahora, su cañón derecho se convirtió en una espada de energía, mientras que sujetaba su _Keyblade_ con su mano izquierda, acercándose a su enemigo.

En el aire, X comenzó a dar varios cortes con sus dos armas, intentando lastimar a Zek. El _Phantom Knight_ evitaba los ataques de su rival, usando su velocidad para apenas evitarlos… hasta que, luego de evitar un golpe de parte de X con su brazo derecho, este volvió a atacarlo con el mismo brazo, Zek agachándose para lograr evitarlo… y así, le dejó libre para atacarlo. X miró a su oponente… y supo que había cometido un error: se quedó sin defensa, y no podía evitar el siguiente ataque… uno que cambiaría el destino de la pelea.

"_¡FROZEN UPPERCUT!_"

_-SLAM!-_

Como un _Shoryuken_, Zek golpeó a X en la mandíbula, haciendo que el _Hunter_ se hiciera hacia atrás. X lo veía en cámara lenta, como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse hacia atrás, mientras que su casco se desprendía de su cabeza, no rompiéndose, simplemente soltándose de su lugar. Mientras comenzaba a caer hacia atrás, X comenzó a recuperar su control… pero, al abrir sus ojos, vio que Zek lo miraba con malicia, y que su puño derecho estaba rodeado de energía. X se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de algo terrible: estaba a merced de su enemigo.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó Zek, liberando su ataque. "_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

De pronto, X sintió varios golpes en su cuerpo, así como cortes por todo su ser. Cientos de golpes a gran velocidad impactaban su cuerpo y armadura, mientras gritaba de dolor y lo empujaban hacia abajo, hacia la tierra. Mientras caía, podía sentir, y escuchar, como su armadura crujía y, al parecer, se rompía, debido a lo débil que estaba en ese momento. Seguía gritando de dolor mientras los golpes helados lo llevaban hacia abajo, hasta que chocó con fuerza contra el asfalto, creando una gran nube de humo, los ataques de hielo del _God Warrior_ cayendo a su alrededor.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

Luego de un rato, Zek canceló su ataque y comenzó a descender, cayendo sobre sus piernas sin problemas. El _Phantom Knight_ miró hacia donde cayó su enemigo, la nube de polvo comenzando a disiparse, revelando el cráter donde X había caído, el _Hunter_ estando en el centro, boca abajo en lo que parecía ser agua de una tubería rota. En la orilla del cráter, Zek se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo.

"Patético…" dijo Zek con frialdad. "Nunca te he tomado en serio, ni siquiera cuando nos enfrentamos la primera vez. Sólo estaba jugando para ver que tan fuerte eras, y aún así, no me puedes derrotar, a pesar de haber entrenado. Eres simplemente patético, así como tu justicia… ¿uh?"

Zek observó bien, notando que X comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, terminando hincado sobre su rodilla derecha, y apoyándose con su mano izquierda.

"Oh, así que aún tienes fuerza para levantarte…" dijo Zek. "Pero, ¿Podrás luchar con tu armadura en ese estado?"

X miró al agua que lo rodeaba, viendo a su reflejo. Era cierto, la _Blade Armor_ estaba dañada, aunque no tanto como lo esperaba: tenía un agujero en su hombrera izquierda, con la derecha tan agrietada que parecía que estaba por caerse en pedazos; el peto tenía muchas grietas y marcas de garras, y el cristal verde en el centro estaba roto por completo; el protector de su rodilla izquierda no estaba, y ambas piernas tenías muchas grietas y marcas de garras. Sin embargo, lo peor eran sus brazos: si bien el brazo izquierdo estaba casi intacto, el derecho… ya no existía, solo dejándole el guante y parte del protector. Eso estaba mal, ya que, en ese estado, X no podría usar el cañón derecho. Tenía que hacer algo…

_'Muy bien…'_ pensó X, concentrándose un momento. _'Activar sistemas de auto reparación…'_

**_-Sistemas de Auto Reparación Activados.-_**

_'Bien… reparar armadura actual.'_

**_-Armadura: Blade Armor-_**

**_-Nivel de daño: 73%-_**

**_-Alarma: Daño serio en unidad X-Buster del brazo derecho.-_**

**_-¿Desea darle prioridad en la reparación?-_**

_'Afirmativo.'_ Pensó X. _'Prioridad máxima al Buster derecho. Luego, continuar con reparaciones.'_

**_-Entendido. Prioridad 1 a X-Buster derecho.-_**

**_-Tiempo de reparación: diez minutos.-_**

**_-Tiempo total de reparación de armadura: una hora.-_**

_'Bueno, tendré que luchar sin esa armadura por un momento…'_ pensó X, poniéndose de pie. _'Armor Change: Giga Armor.'_

La armadura de X cambió de nuevo, siendo la _Giga Armor_. Como era otra armadura, esta estaba intacta, salvo que no tenía el casco, que se había desprendido de su cabeza con el ataque anterior, aunque el casco automáticamente cambió de forma a la de la _Giga Armor._

"Así que, no te rindes…" Empezó Zek, mirando a X seriamente. "Bien… veamos que tanto resistes."

X se colocó en guardia, sabiendo que la pelea estaba por ponerse más difícil.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la zona de combate, dentro de un edificio semi destruido y cubierto por las sombras, se encontraba una figura misteriosa, quien miraba con atención el combate entre X y Zek. Esta figura, cruzada de brazos, veía intensamente el combate, analizándolo y calificando cada movimiento que ambos hacían. El sujeto se vio algo molesto… hacia alguien.<p>

"Ese Zek… sigue jugando con su oponente." Dijo la figura misteriosa, apretando sus dientes con enfado. "Acabalo de una buena vez. Ya sabes de lo que son capaces los _N-Warriors_. Acabalo, Zek… o me veré forzado a entrar en el combate…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El cuerpo de X recibía varios golpes, antes de ser golpeado una última vez, siendo lanzado por el aire, cayendo a tierra a varios metros de distancia de donde fue golpeado. El _Hunter_, con su _Light Armor_ puesta, se ponía de pie, tambaleantemente, pero aún así no queriendo rendirse.

X estaba respirando con dificultad. Ese poderoso ataque le había quitado mucha energía, y dañado su armadura, que tenía muchas grietas y rasguños en ella, aunque aún podía usar sus armas. Lo malo, era que no era la única.

Durante el combate, Zek había dañado más armaduras: _Glide_, _Giga_ y _Max Armors_ estaban dañadas, aunque aún podía usar la _Max Armor_ mejor que las otras dos. _Force Armor_ también sufrió algunos rasguños, pero podía usarse bien, así como la _Light Armor_, la que usaba en ese momento, con varias marcas de garras, grietas, y dos agujeros de colmillos en su hombrera izquierda.

"Esto no está bien."

X volteó hacia el frente, buscando a su rival, que hace menos de un segundo lo vio de reojo. Sin embargo, al mirar, este ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Dónde es-?"

"¡Sorpresa!"

Zek estaba detrás de X, apareciendo después de moverse a gran velocidad, el _Hunter_ no logrando verlo moverse. X apenas estaba volteando, cuando sintió un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire y algo de sangre, sus ojos volviéndose por un momento blancos debido al dolor. La fuerza del rodillazo lo mandó hacia al cielo a gran velocidad, elevándose rápidamente. Zek sólo levantó la mirada y se lanzó hacia él, siguiéndolo de inmediato.

En el aire, a casi un kilómetro del suelo, Zek alcanzó a X y, juntando ambas manos, le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda al _Hunter_, mandándolo contra el suelo. El _Hunter_ cayó a gran velocidad, estampándose en el suelo, creando una enorme nube de polvo.

"He, idiota." Dijo Zek, mientras regresaba al suelo.

Ya en el piso, el _God Warrior _comenzó a caminar para ver lo que había pasado, sonriendo con antelación para ver su trabajo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa bajó de intensidad un poco cuando vio a X ponerse de pie, pero eso sí, muy lastimado, y con ambas hombreras y protectores de brazo rotos.

"Al parecer, eres más resistente de lo que pensé…" dijo Zek, sonriendo con malicia. "Pero… este es el final."

"Yo no perderé; no aquí, no ahora." Respondió X, colocándose en guardia.

"He, ¿Sigues sin entender que no eres rival para mí? Que ridículo… Bien, te mostraré lo que le hago a las personas que no se rinden nunca."

De repente, los escáneres de X comenzaron a sonar como locos, mientras que la energía de Zek comenzaba a elevarse considerablemente. Su aura comenzó a tornarse morada y a arder con intensidad, envuelta de un viento oscuro que emergía de él. X se colocó en guardia, pensando que podría ser una nueva técnica… pero entonces, se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _195-Armor of Titania- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

Zek estaba sonriendo con malicia y sadismo, mientras que su aura maligna lo rodeaba, un aura que parecía ser un manto negro algo extraña… MUY extraña… ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que algunos cráneos de energía giraban alrededor de Zek, dejando estelas negras a su paso, y era lo que formaba el manto negro que rodeaba al _God Warrior_. X miró esto con asombro y terror.

"¿Q-que?" preguntó X sorprendido. "¿Esas son… almas?"

X miraba sorprendido a Zek, no sólo por el hecho de que esa energía que lo protegía eran almas, sino también por los números que venían en su escáner interno.

**_-WARNING! WARNING!-_**

**_-Grandes cantidades de energía oscura presentes en el God Warrior Zek, diferentes a otros tipos de auras conocidas hasta ahora.-_**

**_-Advertencia: el aura de Zek está compuesta por una cantidad enorme de pequeñas entidades de energía, cada una con un patrón y firmas energéticas distintas.-_**

X analizaba los datos… cuando empezó a escuchar algo… algo extraño que lo entristecía… y era de parte de Zek. Unido a los datos que analizaba, X llegó a una horrible conclusión.

"No puede ser…" dijo X con asombro… antes de mirar a su oponente con enfado. "¡Zek!¡¿Esas son almas en pena?!"

"Oh, te diste cuenta…" Respondió el _God Warrior_ con casualidad… y orgullo. "Así es: estas son las almas de los guerreros que he derrotado, aquellos que tenían una idea de justicia equivocada. A todos ellos los derroté y absorbí sus almas, mismas que me dan más fuerza."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Pero, por eso, esas almas sufrirán eternamente. Sufrirán como recordatorio por tener un sentimiento de justicia débil. Ese será su castigo, de aquí, en adelante."

"…almas…" Dijo X en voz baja, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "Si esas son almas, han de haber estado sufriendo por mucho tiempo."

"Si, desde el inicio, desde que me volví un _God Warrior._" Expresó el _God Warrior, _sonriendo con malicia. "Pero no te preocupes, que pronto te mataré y absorberé tu alma para que les hagas compañía… y luego… le haré lo mismo a esa _Magic Knight_."

"¡No te lo permitiré!" Exclamó X, elevando su aura y colocándose en guardia. "¡No dejaré que le toques ni un cabello a Lucy!"

"Ja, hablas como si pudieras detenerme." Dijo Zek, comenzando a caminar hacia delante. "No podrás hacer nada."

X dio un paso hacia atrás. Si bien su aura estaba ardiendo al máximo, no era suficiente como para superar la de Zek, en especial con esas almas dándole más fuerza. Necesitaba ayuda, o un milagro, para que pudiera vencer…

… y lamentablemente, para algunos milagros, se necesitan sacrificios…

* * *

><p>Mientras esto pasaba, Primavera y a Giru, quienes habían caminado varios kilómetros para encontrar a X, seguían su búsqueda, esquivando muchas de las batallas de los guerreros en otras partes.<p>

"Giru… reservas de energía bajas… Giru…" expresó el robot con cansancio.

"¡Cállate, ya casi llegamos!" Exclamó Primavera con enfado.

"Giru…"

Los dos continuaron caminando un rato, siguiendo el instinto de Primavera… aunque Giru sabía dónde estaba X debido a sus escáneres internos pero no le quería decir nada al hada caprichosa. En fin, siguieron caminando… hasta que, luego de dar vuelta en una esquina, pudieron ve unos cincuenta metros de distancia, respirando con dificultad y su cuerpo maltratado, y su aura ardiendo al máximo.

"¡X!" exclamó Primavera, a punto de empezar a volar hacia él, cuando Giru la detuvo. "¡Déjame hojalata!¡No ves que-!"

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!"

Primavera volteó una vez más y observó el peligro del que hablaba Giru. Frente a X, a otros cincuenta metros de distancia de él, estaba Zek, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho.

"¡X!"

Primavera estaba por acercarse… cuando una sensación de temor e incertidumbre la rodeó. Era una sensación de inseguridad… y se incrementaba cuando veía a X. Era como miedo, temor al futuro, a algo que iba a pasar… y que tenía que alejarse.

"¿Eh?¿Que es esto?"

* * *

><p>"Muy bien…" Dijo Zek con seriedad. "Apagaré la llama de tu vida en este instante."<p>

Con esto dicho, Zek desapareció de la vista del _Hunter_. X miraba por todas partes, buscándolo con sus escáneres, cuando, de pronto, sintió una fuerte patada en la nuca. Era Zek, apareciendo detrás de él, pateándolo y, mandándolo a volar contra una casa cercana, estrellándose contra la puerta de metal de la casa, sacándola de sus bisagras y llevándosela de encuentro contra una pared interna. Zek vio su trabajo y sonrió.

"Con esos poderes tan insignificantes no podrán hacerme nada…"

Zek siguió mirando la casa, sonriendo con arrogancia. Pero entonces, algo pasó. X comenzó a salir de la casa, con la mirada baja y aún usando su _Light Armor_ sin brazos ni hombreras. Sin embargo, había algo raro en él… un aura extraña.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _047-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx!_)

"Todas…" dijo X mientras seguía mirando hacia abajo. "Todas esas almas… que tenían sueños, amigos, familia… y ahora tu… amenazas las vidas de los demás, que sólo quieren vivir tranquilamente con sus ideales." Expresó, apretando sus puños. "Amenazas las vidas de mis amigos… mis compañeros…y también, amenazas a Lucy…" Entonces, X alzó la mirada, viendo a Zek con furia e ira, hablando con enfado, pero con tranquilidad. "¡Eso no te lo perdonaré!"

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de X se volvieron dorados, mostrando la enorme furia que tenía en su interior, mientras que su aura azul se volvía dorada, llena de dolor y tristeza, mientras algunos relámpagos morados rodeaban su aura.

"Oh… interesante." Expresó Zek, al ver el cambio en X. "Igual que esa chica… este es el poder de tu furia."

"¡Aquí voy!" exclamó X, desapareciendo de la vista de Zek.

Lo siguiente que supo el _God Warrior_, luego de la sorpresa, fue un dolor agudo en su mejilla izquierda. X apareció y lo había golpeado con fuerza en su rostro, mandando al _God Warrior_ contra el suelo, viajando varios metros de donde fue golpeado. Zek, volando al ras del suelo, dio una maroma y se recuperó, mirando hacia el frente, viendo a X con asombro, mientras este se ponía en guardia y lo miraba con furia, su aura dorada ahora tenía un tono rojizo, dando la impresión de que eran llamas.

"¡Zek!" Exclamó X, mientras su nueva aura agresiva ondeaba con fuerza sus cabellos. "Por todo el dolor que has causado, tanto a otros como a mis amigos, ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!"

_'Lo suponía…'_ pensó el _God Warrior_ con algo de asombro y alegría. _'Su corazón está lleno de odio, rencor y deseos de venganza. ¡Esta es la justicia que uno debe tener!' _"¡Vamos!" Exclamó Zek, levantándose y poniéndose en guardia, su aura de almas apareciendo de nuevo. "¡Demuéstrame lo que esta nueva justicia de furia puede hacer!"

"¡Acabaré contigo, Zek!" Exclamó el _Hunter_, corriendo a gran velocidad contra Zek, invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, que ahora, con su aura agresiva, daba una apariencia algo aterradora, a pesar de ser exactamente igual.

X saltó, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, para empezar a caer a gran velocidad a donde estaba Zek, bajando rápidamente su _Keyblade_ para lastimar al _God Warrior_. Zek alzó su brazo izquierdo, rodeado de las almas que recolectó, bloqueando la _Keyblade_ con esta, creando una gran explosión al momento del impacto.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Lucy seguía mirando el espejo, con miedo a parpadear, porque no quería perderse lo que pasaba. Estaba sorprendida, casi en shock, por lo que estaba viendo ahora: un X totalmente diferente. Sus ojos dorados sólo reflejaban dolor, sufrimiento, venganza… y mientras más lo veía, más estaba extrañando sus ojos esmeralda, que mostraban compasión y serenidad. Sus propios ojos continuaban derramando lágrimas por el espectáculo que veían, sintiendo una enorme tristeza.

_'Es… es como yo…'_ Pensó Lucy, recordando las veces en que ella se enfadaba, mostrando ese mismo poder, uno que casi la hacía caer en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Amelia con confusión. "¿Qué está haciendo el señor X con esos deseos de venganza?¡Ese no es X!"

"¿Qué le está pasando?" preguntó Atoli, viendo la imagen de X lleno de furia. Ese joven tranquilo estaba mostrando una faceta que no conocía.

"Se está dejando llevar por su furia." Respondió Erza, cruzada de brazos y mirando atentamente al espejo mágico. Esto llamó la atención de todas.

"¿De qué hablas?¿Su furia?" Preguntó Anna, mirando a la pelirroja.

"Eso mismo me pasó hace tiempo, antes de poder controlar mis poderes y mi transformación como _Super Novan_. En otro planeta, estuve en un pueblo, descansando unos días, y me fui a entrenar en un bosque cercano. Cuando regresé, el pueblo estaba en llamas, ya que un grupo los atacó debido a que estaban buscándome para apoderarse de mis poderes o de forzarme a entrar a su grupo. Al ver la destrucción y muerte que causaron, sentí la misma furia que X sintió, y mis poderes se elevaron así." Dijo Erza, soltando un suspiro. "Recuerdo que, después de asesinar a ese grupo, me miré al espejo y vi de la misma manera a como X se ve ahora. Él se está dejando llevar por su furia."

"¡No es posible!" Exclamó Dawn. "¡El señor X no es alguien que se deja llevar fácilmente por sus sentimientos!"

"Yo creo que si." Respondió Anaís. "Creo que él si se deja llevar por sus emociones, pero las mantiene a control. Se enfada, pero mantiene un control que evita que la furia lo ciegue… pero ahora…"

"No parece él mismo." Dijo Mimi. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Eh… ¿Creen que sea malo?" preguntó Doremi, mirando a las chicas. "Digo, la furia lo ha vuelto más fuerte… quizás le gane."

"No." Dijo Erza secamente. "Es por la misma furia que se ha cegado. No peleará bien, y tomará decisiones muy malas. Si Zek pelea con una mente fría... X perderá."

"¡No diga eso!" Exclamó Amelia. "¡El señor X no puede perder!"

"Pero tiene razón." Expresó Kallen. "La furia lo cegará, y comenzará a recibir los ataques de Zek. Si no recupera la razón…"

"Entonces, ¿la furia lo cegará?" preguntó Lucy Heartfilia, la Lucy rubia, mirando al espejo.

"No es solo eso…" dijo Kristal, haciendo que todas la miraran. "X está sumamente triste."

"¿Triste?" preguntó Blackrose confundida. "¿Qué tiene que ver la tristeza con esto?"

"En los _N-Warriors_, el estar así de triste es muy peligroso: una parte dentro de nosotros es una parte oscura de una raza que se fusionó con nosotros hace millones de años, llamada _Sith_. Este poder oscuro amplifica los sentimientos negativos, volviéndolos en deseos de venganza y furia… X está liberando ese poder… si no se detiene…"

"¿Qué pasaría?" preguntó Latias con algo de temor.

"Si X no se tranquiliza, el poder oscuro de los _Siths_ lo dominará por completo… y se volverá en un ser de la oscuridad: puede ser un _Sith Lord_ o algo peor…"

Todas las chicas presentes contuvieron la respiración por algunos segundos ante este comentario. ¿Un X maligno? ¡Eso era impensable!

Lucy Shidou seguía viendo la imagen, escuchando lo que dijo Kristal, mientras más lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos por el comentario de la hechicera rubia.

_'No… no por favor…'_ pensó Lucy, cerrando sus ojos con tristeza y temor. _'X… no… no quiero perderte… por favor, tranquilízate…'_ ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, mirando de nuevo al espejo, que mostraba a X, lleno de furia. _'Por favor… no sigas… quiero… quiero que vuelvas con nosotros… pero por favor… tranquilízate… ¡X!'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-085-VS Bedial Sigma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Las plegarias de la joven _Magic Knight_ no podían llegar a los oídos de X, que estaban bloqueados por sus sentimientos negativos. El _Hunter_ continuaba luchando contra Zek, quien se vio en la necesidad de pelear con más seriedad, ya que el _Hunter_ se volvió un enemigo muy peligroso.

X, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con su brazo izquierdo, dio una fuerte patada horizontal, impulsada también por los cohetes de su bota, siendo una patada muy veloz. Zek colocó sus brazos al frente, protegiéndose de la patada de X, que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

_'Es fuerte…'_ pensó Zek, bloqueando los golpes y cortes de su enemigo. _'Pero no lo suficiente…'_

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamó X, dando un fuerte corte con su _Keyblade_, uno que Zek detuvo con ambos brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué?¿Es todo?" preguntó el _God Warrior_ con burla. "Si este es todo tu poder, no podrás hacer nada… en especial cuando vaya a matar a tu amiga."

"¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?" Preguntó X con furia, su aura intensificándose aún más, los relámpagos morados incrementándose en fuerza. "¡No dejaré que la toques!¡Te mataré antes de que te acerques a ella!"

_'¡Es mío!'_

Con este pensamiento, Zek se desvaneció de la vista de X, apareciendo detrás de él, con sus garras crecidas en su puño izquierdo… su objetivo, la yugular de X.

_'¡MUERE!'_

_-¡CLANK!-_

Zek realizó su movimiento para cortar el cuello de X, pero, para sorpresa de este, el _Hunter_ se dio la vuelta y bloqueó el ataque… con su antebrazo derecho, con la misma mano con la que sujetaba la _Keyblade_… y su armadura era ahora azul. La armadura de X regresó a ser la misma armadura azul de siempre, que estaba más completa que la _Light Armor_, y, debido al protector del brazo, no recibió daño grave en el brazo, y dejaba a Zek descubierto para un ataque.

X sonrió sádicamente, no solo porque se protegió del ataque de su enemigo… sino porque, en el momento en el que detuvo el ataque de Zek, ya tenía su cañón en el estómago del _Phantom Knight_, quien descubrió este hecho un poco tarde.

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

El cometa de plasma se estrelló en el estómago de Zek, mandándolo lejos varios metros hasta estrellarse en una fábrica, atravesando su pared exterior. X permaneció de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el guerrero oscuro, seguro de su victoria.

El _Hunter_ azul miraba a su oponente en la pared, con esos ojos dorados llenos de furia y ese rostro que mostraba una cólera enorme. Sus sentimientos negativos estaban dominándolo, cegándolo a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Zek estaba incrustado en una pared luego del ataque del _Hunter_, y estaba empezando a moverse cuando X llegó al lugar

"¡Vamos!¿Que te pasa?" Preguntó X con enfado. "¿Acaso este es el poder de tu justicia que tanto predicabas?¡No haces que esto valga la pena!"

"Interesante…" dijo Zek, sonriendo con malicia. El guerrero oscuro comenzó a salir de la pared donde estaba incrustado, no mostrando un daño considerable. "Interesante… ahora si suenas como un verdadero guerrero."

"¿Que dices?"

"El odio, rencor, inseguridad… esos son los sentimientos que un guerrero debe tener, no esos estúpidos sentimentalismos que tenías hace un momento. Sin embargo, aunque hayas mejorado, aún no es suficiente."

"Hablas mucho para alguien que está a punto de morir."

"¿Morir yo? Niño, me imagino que sabes qué nivel tengo. Aunque hayas incrementado tu fuerza, no puedes vencerme, porque mis poderes son superiores a los tuyos, inclusive ahora."

"¿De verdad?¿Porqué no lo intentas?"

"Será un placer…"

Zek sonrió con malicia, antes de desvanecerse, dejando a X sorprendido, sus escáneres no logrando encontrar la presencia de su enemigo. Pero esto fue por poco, ya que el _Hunter_ sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, sacándole todo el aire y algo de sangre.

"Ya lo intenté…" Respondió Zek, dándole un fuerte golpe a X en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos.

El _Hunter _cayó al suelo pesadamente, destruyendo parte del asfalto con su caída. X intentó ponerse de pie y, luego de unos minutos, logró hacerlo. Sin embargo, Zek ya estaba frente a él, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, uno que lo lanzó hacia el cielo. Cuando X logró retomar un poco del control de su vuelo, Zek ya estaba frente a él, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía y garras listas. X sólo tuvo tiempo de cruzar sus brazos para proteger la cabeza y la parte superior de su pecho, antes de que Zek liberara su poder.

"_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

Los cientos de golpes helados golpearon el cuerpo de X, destruyendo ambas hombreras y el protector de su brazo derecho, así como dañaba más varias partes de su debilitada armadura azul. El ataque del _God Warrior _fue brutal, y empujó a X con fuerza contra un edificio celeste de una compañía de teléfonos. X se estrelló contra la pared de cemento, a unos veinte metros sobre el suelo, antes de caer al piso y estrellarse con fuerza en este. Zek cayó a unos doscientos metros de él y comenzó a caminar, mientas X intentaba levantarse. Sin embargo, el daño era ahora más grave, demasiado para su cuerpo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

_'Rayos…'_ pensó X, respirando con dificultad. _'Mis fuerzas no son suficientes. Incluso con este poder no puedo vencerlo. Él está en un nivel muy superior…'_ pensó, volteando a ver a ver a Zek con furia, sus ojos aún dorados reflejaban el dolor que sentía por ese hombre.

"¿Que sucede?¿Estás cansado?" preguntó Zek con burla. "De verdad, creí que serías un reto más interesante… que decepción…"

X se puso de pie y se colocó en guardia, pero estaba tan cansado que no podría hacer mucho. Sus _SubTanks _estaban agotados, habiéndolos gastado durante el combate contra Zek en anteriores ocasiones. Comenzó a escupir algo de sangre, mientras veía, aún con furia, a su oponente, quien se acercaba caminando lentamente.

"Que decepción…" dijo Zek, deteniéndose a unos veinte metros de X, alzando su brazo derecho hacia el _Hunter_, reuniendo algo de energía en su mano. "Creo que te haré sufrir un poco más… antes de matarte."

* * *

><p>Primavera, así como Giru detrás de ella, veía todo lo que ocurría. Veía como ese caballero negro, que según le habían dicho fue el que mató a su amor, Latis, estaba maltratando a X, jugando con él como si fuera una basura. Sabía lo fuerte que era X, y para que ese sujeto lo dejara así de mal era un indicio de que era demasiado fuerte, mucho más que ella.<p>

Tenía miedo. Ese sujeto era demasiado poderoso. Quería hacer algo, ayudar a X en alguna cosa… pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Así que, al ver como Zek se acercaba a X para terminarlo, Primavera decidió hacer algo…

…Nada…

"No tengo poderes especiales, ni habilidades mágicas." Dijo la pequeña hada para sí misma, apretando sus pequeños puños. "Yo… yo no puedo ayudarlo."

Primavera intentó pensar en alguna forma de salir del problema, de alejarse porque, si se quedaba cerca, moriría si Zek la encontraba. Tenía que ir a buscar ayuda, a alguien más fuerte que ella. Sin embargo, no había tiempo, porque Zek estaba por matar a X. Ella quería ayudarle, salvarlo…

Pero… no podía hacer nada…

"No puedo… hacer nada…"

_"¡Cállate!"_

De pronto, unas palabras golpearon su mente con fuerza, unas palabras que ella intentó olvidar… unas palabras, de parte del amigo de X.

_"¿Por qué la culpas?" _Recordó Primavera a Zero decirle eso, poco después de que ella dijo que Lucy debía morir por ser tan cobarde. _"¡¿Y qué hiciste tú para detener eso?!"_

Las palabras que _Hunter Carmesí _le dijo estaban clavadas en su memoria. No importaba las veces que ella intentaba olvidarlas, estas siempre regresaban, y con la misma fuerza que antes. Recordó las palabras, y se dio cuenta de que la situación era la misma: Zek estaba a punto de matar a alguien querido para ella. ¿Y qué hizo ella la primera vez?

_ "Nada… Estoy seguro que no hiciste nada por salvarlo. ¿Dónde estabas?"_

Ella apretó sus pequeños puños de nuevo. Era cierto; ella se quedó escondida la primera vez en el castillo, esperando que Latis y las _Magic Knights_ salieran victoriosas y regresaran a salvo, donde ella podría continuar con su vida a lado de Latis e intentando separarlo de Lucy.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó así… porque ella no estaba con él durante la pelea.

_"Escondida aquí, me imagino. ¿Por qué no fuiste a ayudarlo?¿Por qué no luchaste a su lado? Antes de culpar a los demás, cúlpate a ti misma por no haber ayudado… ¡Porque por tu culpa fue que murió!¡Porque no tuviste el valor de salir a ayudarle!"_

Era cierto; porque ella no estaba ahí, Latis había muerto. Era probable de que, aunque ella hubiera estado en ese lugar en el momento justo, Latis comoquiera hubiera muerto. Sin embargo, estaba la posibilidad de que ella pudiera haber hecho algo para salvarlo, o al menos distraer al enemigo. Pero ella no hizo nada, y era por eso que su amado había muerto, salvando a la mujer que él amaba.

"¿Giru, Giru?" preguntó el robot, mirando al hada a su lado, mirando como ella se ponía rígida de coraje. "¿Qué pasa?¿Que te sucede?"

Sin embargo, ahora ella estaba en la misma situación, sólo que estaba ahora más cerca. Ahora podía ayudar, tenía la opción de salir a ayudarle en algo. ¿Pero en qué?¿Que podía hacer?

Entonces, Zek levantó su puño derecho y comenzó a reunir energía, misma que estaba por lanzar a X. Al ver esto, Primavera se decidió.

"Yo… no puedo hacer nada… ¡más que salvar al que más quiero!"

Y con esto, ella salió de su escondite, volando hacia el frente.

"¡No, Giru!¡Peligro, peligro!" Exclamó el pequeño robot… pero ella ya se había ido…

* * *

><p><em>'No puedo perder.'<em> Pensó X, aún en guardia, mirando a su oponente. _'No puedo perder con un sujeto así… ¡No puedo perder!'_

"Esto se termina aquí, _N-Warrior_." Dijo Zek con malicia, reuniendo más energía en su brazo derecho. "Adiós…"

Dicho esto, el _Phantom Knight_ liberó la esfera de energía que tenía en su mano, viajando velozmente hacia X, con la potencia suficiente como para atravesarlo. X logró verla venir, pero ya no tenía energías para moverse rápido y evitarla. Él ya no se podía defender…

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

Pero eso no significaba que alguien más lo hiciera por él…

"¡X!"

Lo siguiente que pasó, X lo miró en cámara lenta. El _Hunter_ vio como una pequeña hada azul, llamada Primavera, salía de su escondite y se colocaba en el camino de la pequeña esfera de energía, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos hacia sus lados y encarando al ataque, decidida a no dejarlo pasar. El cerebro del _Hunter _no interpretaba lo que vio… hasta que el hada fue impactada por la esfera, creando una pequeña explosión.

"¡Primavera!" exclamó el _Hunter_, al ver a la pequeña hada caer al suelo pesadamente.

Primavera cayó al suelo a unos cinco metros de X, terminando con algunas quemaduras considerables en su pequeño cuerpo. A pesar del poderoso ataque y lo débil que era, Primavera aún se movía, quejándose de dolor al intentar respirar. X no se movió, estando sumamente sorprendido por lo que ella había hecho. Ella logró levantar un poco su cuerpo, pero sus piernas no le respondían para nada.

"Q-que bueno… que estás bien…" dijo Primavera débilmente. "X… n-no te dejes llevar por tu enfado…"

"Primavera… tu…"

"A-así no… así no eres tu… tu, tu puedes vencer tu lado oscuro."

"Primavera…"

"Por favor; de-derrota a ese hombre, quien no solo mató a Latis y me hizo daño a mí. Sé que no soy la única, que sufrió por sus actos… no solo nosotros, sino también todos los que ha matado…"

X siguió mirándola con enfado, sus ojos centrándose en la pequeña hada, sus escáneres activados.

**_-WARNING!-_**

**_-Daño masivo en la mayoría del cuerpo de la entidad Primavera.-_**

**_-Mostrando lista de daños:-_**

**_-La mayor parte de los huesos de la cadera, piernas y brazo izquierdo están rotos.-_**

**_-Cinco costillas fracturadas.-_**

**_-Múltiples hemorragias internas en órganos vitales.-_**

**_-Órganos vitales dañados o perforados gravemente.-_**

**_-WARNING!-_**

**_-Ritmo cardiaco acelerándose considerablemente. Riesgo a paro cardiaco elevándose rápidamente.-_**

**_-Es necesario llevar a la entidad Primavera a un centro médico lo más rápido posible.-_**

_'No… sus heridas son muy graves…'_ pensó X con temor. _'¡Debo sacarla de aquí ahora!'_

"Que aburrido…" dijo Zek, sacando a X de su concentración. El _God _Warrior, para terror de X, se estaba acercando a la hada, sonriendo con malicia. "Eres una estúpida por entrometerte en mi camino; si no lo hubieras hecho, no saldrías lastimada."

"No podía… evitarlo…" dijo Primavera, volteando a ver a Zek con enfado. "X… él es una persona importante para mí; no puedo permitir que sufra más."

"¿Alguien importante? Estupideces; en el universo no puedes confiar en nadie. Estás solo."

"Alguien como tú no lo entendería… y es por eso… que me das pena…" dijo Primavera con algo de melancolía, provocando enfado en Zek.

"Ya me has cansado, pequeña basura… te mataré…"

"¡Espera, Zek!" Exclamó X, lanzándose hacia delante para detener a su enemigo. Sin embargo, el _God Warrior_ le lanzó una corriente de aire helado, empujando a X hacia atrás, aunque aún se mantuvo de pie. "¡Detente!"

X veía a Zek acercarse más a Primavera. El _Hunter_ intentó lanzarse hacia delante de nuevo, pero un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho evitó que se moviera. Sus escáneres indicaron que tenía unas costillas rotas y que, si bien los nanobots lo estaban curando, tardarían un tiempo en arreglar ese daño. Llevándose una mano a su costado, X miró la escena que estaba por ocurrir con temor.

"¡Primavera!" exclamó X con temor. La pequeña hada volvió la vista a X, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el _Hunter_.

"Por…favor…" dijo débilmente. "No… no te dejes llevar… protégelos… a todos…"

Y eso fue lo último que ella dijo… antes de que un pie se acercara a ella.

_-Crunch!-_

X abrió los ojos enormemente, mirando con incredulidad lo que había pasado. Debajo de la bota derecha de Zek… se podían ver un pequeño brazo y dos pies saliendo de debajo de la bota, además de un pequeño charco de sangre, que empezaba a escurrirse por los lados de la bota. Zek, había pisado a Primavera, matándola en el acto.

El _Hunter_ seguía sin creer lo que estaba mirando. Donde estaba antes Primavera ahora estaba la bota de Zek, quien miraba con orgullo su labor.

"No debiste meterte en mi camino, estúpida hada…" dijo Zek sin remordimiento.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-203-Day of Destiny-Spirit vs Spirit- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

X estaba en shock. Su mente aún no podía registrar lo que había pasado. En cambio, pensaba en los momentos en las que la pequeña hada estaba con él para llamar su atención. Momentos en el que ella le hacía perder la paciencia, y eso era algo muy difícil de hacer… y ya no lo volvería a hacer.

_-FLASH!-_

Fue entonces que X entendió lo que había pasado. Primavera estaba muerta… y Zek lo había hecho.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Zek, mirando a X, sintiendo algo extraño en el _Hunter_.

X miró una vez más donde estaba Primavera… y su furia estalló.

Soltando un grito desgarrador, una enorme energía inundó el lugar. Una corriente de aire poderosa emergía de donde X estaba, ya que su aura, incrementándose considerablemente, empujaba el aire circundante levantando mucho polvo y algunos escombros. Las fachadas de las construcciones cercanas eran destruidas por la presión del aura de X, y el suelo era aplastado, creando un pequeño cráter en cuyo centro estaba X. Zek miró a X sorprendido.

"¿Qué rayos-?"

* * *

><p>Justo después de haber golpeado a Garv lejos, Alan sintió una extraña presencia, una que detectó al sentir un destello en la cabeza. Al mirar hacia el norte de la ciudad, pudo sentir, y ver, lo que parecía ser un destello dorado entre los edificios cercanos, al igual de ver algunos objetos elevarse en el aire.<p>

Alan miró con seriedad. El aura que sentía pertenecía a X… pero era algo distinta, de una forma muy peculiar…

…y él conocía esa aura…

_'Esa aura… es de…'_ pensó Alan con asombro. _'X… ¿Tu…?'_

* * *

><p>Zero se encontraba en los edificios del centro, en un tejado, luego de haber golpeado a su enemigo, Balmung. Sujetando su <em>D-Glaive<em>, Zero se preparaba para el ataque… cuando lo sintió. Un destello de poder golpeó su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sus escáneres detectaron un incremento de energía considerable proveniente del norte… y pertenecía a alguien que conocía.

"X…" dijo Zero, mirando en dirección a donde sentía esa aura. "… al final lo lograste…"

* * *

><p>Por toda la ciudad, todos los peleadores sintieron este incremento de energía considerable, deteniendo sus luchas por unos pocos momentos para tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando…<p>

Cerca de donde ocurría el combate de X y Zek, la figura misteriosa miraba esto con seriedad.

… esto estaba por ponerse más difícil para el _God Warrior…_

* * *

><p>Zek abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Frente a él estaba X, mirándolo con furia… pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención.<p>

Lo que le llamaba la atención era la apariencia de X… cuyo cabello castaño tenía ahora un color dorado, erizado hacia arriba, ondeando con fuerza debido a la intensa aura que emitía.

_'¿Pero qué…?'_ pensó Zek. _'Esta aura… es igual a esa chica… pero superior.'_

X miró a Zek fijamente, sus ojos dorados, vacíos por el dolor que tenía en su corazón, estaban derramando lágrimas que eran elevadas al cielo por el aura que estaba emitiendo. El _Maverick Hunter_ tenía muchas cosas en mente… en especial la venganza. Su rostro era sereno, pero duro, no mostrando mucha emoción que digamos.

Luego de unos segundos, X miró con determinación al _God Warrior_, las lagrimas desapareciendo de sus ojos, mientras las facciones de su rostro se volvían más agresivas con cada segundo que pasaba… estaba sumamente enfadado…

"Zek... jamás te lo perdonaré… ¡Lo juro!" Exclamó, mientras el símbolo dorado brillaba intensamente en su frente.

X… era ahora un _Super Novan_…

**Fin del Capitulo 53**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan! X ha logrado transformarse en _Súper Novan_… pero la oscuridad en su corazón está presente… X, ¿Qué harás ahora?

**X:** ¡Me vengaré! Con este poder mataré a ese infeliz… pero… ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La sombra del cazador.**_

**X:** ¿Quién es él?

**Zero:** Él es… la sombra de Zek…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, técnicamente ya es Lunes donde vivo... así que algo tarde.  
><em>

_Bueno, nuevo capítulo, con varias cosas nuevas que le agregué al combate de X contra Zek. Aparte de eso... nada nuevo..._

_Por cierto... cumplí años el Sabado =3  
><em>

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro fin de semana...  
><em>

_Sobres =)  
><em>

_Por cierto... saludos, extraño Anonimo GS, me alegra saber que mi comic fue una parte importante para alguien. Quizas luego le haga unos capítulos de despedida, pero sería hasta despues. Como sea, gracias por las palabras, y suerte =)  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	55. Cap 54: La sombra del cazador

**_19/NOV/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

La batalla entre los héroes de _Céfiro_ y los guerreros de _Exurion_ continuaba sin cuartel.

X luchaba contra Zek, uno de los _God Warriors_ al servicio de Polaris, y la pelea no le estaba yendo muy bien que digamos. A pesar de todas sus armas y armaduras, X era simplemente más débil que Zek, y este comenzó a derrotarlo fácilmente, dañando algunas de las armaduras del _Hunter_. Entonces, Zek reveló que usaba el alma de todas las personas que había matado para incrementar sus poderes, por lo que esas almas no descansarían. Esto hizo enfadar a X, quien comenzó a arremeter contra el _God Warrior_, sin saber que la furia lo estaba cegando.

Entonces, cuando Zek estaba a punto de matarlo, ocurrió la tragedia…

Primavera, quien había pasado por una discusión interna y decidió ayudar, se colocó frente del ataque del _Phantom Knight_, lo cual la debilito. Zek entonces se acercó a ella, y la pisó sin compasión, acabando con la vida de la pequeña hada.

Este acto tan despreciable y trágico llevó a X al límite de su furia, lo cual liberó el poder de su _Nova Crystal _y se transformó en _Super Novan._

Ahora, la pregunta: ¿Logrará X controlar este nuevo poder?¿O se dejará llevar por la oscuridad en su corazón?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 54: La sombra del cazador.<em>**

_-Zona Oscura-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

"¡Hahaha!¡Al fin!¡Al fin lo ha logrado!"

ReX y Luz, quienes aún permanecían en la zona oscura, esperando el momento en el que sus contrapartes buenas estuvieran débiles, miraban por medio de una ventana dimensional lo que ocurría en _Heartliass_. ReX estaba feliz por la transformación de X, no sólo porque era una delicia ver a X con ese rostro lleno de furia, sino también por otra cosa más importante que eso.

"Pareces feliz, ReXy-kun…" comenzó Luz traviesamente, haciendo que ReX la mirara de una forma que, si las miradas pudieran matar, cualquier persona ya lo estaría. "¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó con inocencia.

"Tu bien sabes lo que dijiste…" dijo ReX algo cansado, pero de nuevo volteó a ver a la ventana dimensional frente a él. "Y si, estoy feliz. X despertó el poder de que tenía escondido… y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿No?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió la mujer, sonriendo de forma maliciosa. "Significa… que tu también tienes ese poder ahora, ¿no?"

"X y yo somos uno mismo. Lo que él haga, yo lo siento. Ahora, puedo sentir la furia que él tiene hacia ese _God Warrior_… y es exquisita."

"Me lo imagino" Dijo Luz, mirando a la pantalla dimensional. "Siempre quisiste verlo de esa forma; dolido, triste y, especialmente, lleno de rabia y deseos de venganza."

"Exactamente…" dijo ReX, mirando de nuevo a la pantalla. "Vamos X; descuartiza a ese bastardo."

"Que palabras, ReXy-kun…"

"¡Y no me digas así!"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Es muy tarde…" dijo Kristal. "Se ha transformado."

Las mujeres estaban viendo lo que ocurría en esa ciudad oscura, algunas de ellas estaban aún sorprendidas. Vieron a X expulsar su furia, volviéndose un _Super Novan_ de inmediato. Muchas chicas veían esto como algo bueno… pero eran las que no sabían todo acerca de los _N-Warriors_.Eso sería bueno… pero, como algunas sabían, si un _N-Warrior_ alcanzaba ese nivel de poder en un estado de furia incontrolable, no importando que tuviese una _Keyblade_, podría dejarse llevar por el lado oscuro, o _Sith_, dentro de él, volviéndose un _Sith Lord_ _N-Warrior_, amenazando a sus compañeros.

"¡Estupendo!" Exclamó Aiko con emoción. "¡Ahora él también puede transformarse en rubio!"

"Esto es malo." Dijo Erza, apretando sus puños, confundiendo a la chica de cabello azul. "Su furia está incontrolable."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Doremi con confusión. "¿De qué hablan?"

"Será peligroso si es que no se controla." Expresó Elie con cierto temor.

"¿De qué están hablando?¿Qué pasa?" preguntó de nuevo Doremi, mirando a las chicas.

"Si esto sigue así…" empezó Kristal con seriedad. "… X podría convertirse en nuestro enemigo…"

"¡Oigan!¡No me ignoren!" Exclamó Doremi, esta vez enfadada, sus mejillas inflándose demasiado por esto. "¿De qué están hablando?¿Porqué dicen que es malo que se haya vuelto rubio? Creí que esa era una transformación para incrementar poderes o algo…"

"Es más difícil de lo que parece." Respondió Dawn con tristeza. "Si, el _Super Novan_ es una transformación… pero, si se alcanza de mala manera, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas."

"¿De mala manera?" preguntó Anna ahora, volteando a ver a Mimi. "¿De qué hablan?"

"Bueno…" empezó Mimi. "Para alcanzar _Super Novan_, tienes que tener cierto nivel de lucha, y pasar por una emoción muy fuerte, que puede ser amor, esperanza, lealtad o simpatía… pero normalmente la mayoría lo hace por enfado."

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" preguntó Kallen. "_Master Raphael_ no nos comentó mucho del _Super Novan_, así que no sabemos."

"Lo que pasa…" empezó Kristal, llamando la atención de todas. "… es que, dentro de cada _N-Warrior_, hay una poderosa oscuridad o maldad."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Amelia con asombro. "¡_Master Raphael_ no nos comentó nada de eso!"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Dawn con confusión. "A nosotros nos habló de eso…"

"Es porque ella estaba con Alan entrenando cuando nos dijeron eso." Respondió Lucy Heartfilia, frotándose la cabeza con frustración. "¿Recuerdas, Amelia? Ese día te levantaste temprano, levantaste a Alan y ambos se fueron a entrenar."

"¿Fue ese día?" cuestionó Amelia. "Ow, no sabía…"

"Bueno, regreso al punto…" dijo Kristal. "… larga historia hecha corta: tenemos una oscuridad dentro de nosotros que reacciona mucho con nuestras emociones negativas, como el odio, celos o furia. El problema es que, para alcanzar _Super Novan_, necesitas un sentimiento fuerte… y si ese sentimiento es de furia, la oscuridad dentro de nosotros afecta al _N-Warrior_ que se transforma."

"¿Cómo lo afecta?" preguntó Aiko.

"Los vuelve malos…"

"Oh…"

"¿A ustedes no les pasó eso?" preguntó Atoli.

"No. Ni a Alan-kun ni a mi nos pasó eso…" dijo la joven hechicera. "El enfado de nosotros no fue tan extremo como el de X. Además, por ser X, tiene más problemas."

"¿Por ser X?" preguntó Marina con confusión. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Bueno, X no está acostumbrado a ser humano, por lo que se deja llevar por sus emociones con mucha facilidad, aunque no lo aparente."

"Entonces… cuando X se enfada." empezó Jenna.

"… no se calma fácilmente…" terminó Anaís.

"Sólo queda esperar a que X entre en razón." dijo Kristal. "Es todo lo que podemos hacer."

"Yo… yo creo en él…"

Todas voltearon a ver a la _Magic Knight Lucy_, quien no quitaba la vista del espejo mágico.

"Confío en él…" dijo la joven de nuevo. "Confío en que saldrá adelante."

"Lucy…" dijeron sus dos amigas con algo de tristeza.

"Yo también confío…" dijo Kristal. "Estoy segura de que él podrá superarlo."

"Espero…" dijo Lucy.

"¡Claro que podrá!" Exclamó Amelia con determinación. "¡El señor X es más fuerte de lo que uno cree!"

"¿Conoces a X lo suficiente para decir eso?" preguntó Kallen con seriedad.

"No… ¡Pero él es un héroe de la justicia, y los justicieros nunca caerán en la oscuridad!"

El comentario de Amelia hizo que todas las chicas se dieran de espaldas… lo que significaba que cayeron de nuevo al agua por unos segundos, antes de salir a la superficie.

"Bueno, debí esperarme un comentario así de ella." Dijo Blackrose, riendo nerviosamente.

"Si, así es ella." Comentó Mimi, también riendo nerviosamente.

"Sólo hay que creer…" dijo Atoli, mirando al espejo. "Ellos necesitan que creamos en ellos."

"¿Está bien con ustedes?" Preguntó Presea, mirando a Atoli y a Blackrose. "Sus amigos están luchando en contra de nuestros amigos. ¿Eso está bien para ustedes?"

"Lo sabemos…" dijo Atoli de nuevo, luego de cerrar sus ojos y pensarlo por un momento. "Pero… sé que no es correcto lo que hacen."

"Yo también sé que no es correcto." Expresó Blackrose. "Pero, como sea, no conozco a ninguno de los _Epitaph Users_… bueno, sólo a Endrance y Yata, y muy poco."

"Sólo espero que Haseo despierte y se deshaga de ese odio que tiene en su corazón…" dijo Atoli con angustia, apretando uno de sus puños que estaba en su pecho. Blackrose se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro.

"Yo también, Atoli… yo también…"

Y así, las chicas continuaron viendo lo que ocurría en ese mundo oscuro, esperando que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _204-X, The Legend- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero Remastered, Idea_)

El polvo que había cubierto al menos dos cuadras de la ciudad se estaba asentando poco a poco, dejando a Zek ver lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Poco a poco podía verlo: ahí, frente a él, a unos diez veinte metros de distancia, estaba X, mirándolo con frialdad. Era una mirada llena de odio y rencor, más sin embargo, el rostro de X parecía calmado, aunque se podía notar el enfado. Era un enfado silencioso, una ira que parecía estar controlada, pero que era posible verla con mira los ojos, esos ojos dorados que parecían más penetrantes que antes.

El erizado cabello dorado de X ondeaba con lentitud, por el aire y energía que generaba el cuerpo del _Hunter. _Su aura se había vuelto dorada, y rodeaba al _exReploid_, mientras que el símbolo del _Nova Crystal _brillaba con intensidad en su frente. Zek se colocó en guardia, al ver al guerrero frente a él… pero más que nada, por sentir su poderosa aura.

_'Así que este es el poder de lucha de un N-Warrior… el Super Novan…'_ pensó Zek, con algo de nerviosismo, mientras miraba al _Hunter_.

X permanecía callado, mirando fijamente al _Phantom Knight_, reflejando un odio incontrolable en su mirada, pero no en su rostro. Su aura ondeaba con agresividad, una que Zek sentía como un aura asesina, que hacía que la gravedad del lugar pareciera que hubiera aumentado varias veces. Aquellos guerreros con pocos poderes ya estarían de rodillas ante tal aura asesina, pero Zek, siendo un _God Warrior_, podía soportar esta clase de poder. Sin embargo, aún el sentía la presión de la atmósfera crecer.

_'Asombroso. Su aura asesina es impresionante…' _ pensó Zek con algo de temor… antes de sonreír con malicia. _'Al fin un guerrero que vale la pena…'_

X miraba a Zek con rabia, recordando lo que ese guerrero había hecho hasta ahora. El recordarlo incrementaba su aura dorada, haciendo levantar pequeños objetos, como rocas, maderas y otras cosas. Sin embargo, de repente, la mirada de X cambió, siendo ahora una mirada indiferente, pero que mostraba dolor en su corazón.

"¿Oh?¿Que te pasa?" preguntó Zek, viendo el cambio de mirada de X. "¿Dolido por la muerte de esa molesta hada? He, no deberías… de hecho, deberías agradecerme del que la haya matado, así no te molestará más."

El _Hunter_ no se inmutó por las palabras del _God Warrior_, limitándose a sólo mirarlo con seriedad. La mirada de X comenzó a moverse, bajando del rostro de Zek hacia sus pies, donde estaba el cuerpo de la pequeña hada, aún debajo de la bota del _God Warrior_. Se quedó mirando así un rato, por alguna razón extrañado… hasta que, de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, descubriendo algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Zek de nuevo, dándose cuenta de donde miraba el _Hunter._ "¡¿Acaso te preocupas por ella?!" Exclamó, alzando un poco la bota para pisar de nuevo con fuerza el cuerpo de Primavera.

_-Snap!-_

Y eso fue todo. Esto causó que algo en X se rompiera y elevara su aura aún más, desapareciendo de la vista del _God Warrior_. Zek miró sorprendido, antes de sentir un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, uno que lo lanzó varios metros lejos de ahí, estrellándose y atravesando varias casas que estaban en su camino, derrumbando algunas de estas. Luego de un rato, el vuelo de Zek se detuvo al estrellarse contra una gruesa viga de metal de una construcción cercana, doblando un poco de esta por el impacto antes de caer. El _Phantom Knight_ había viajado al menos un kilómetro debido a ese golpe en poco tiempo, y hubiera viajado más de no ser por esa viga de metal. Rápidamente, el _God Warrior_ se puso de pie, esperando el siguiente ataque… pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no sintió la presencia de X moverse del mismo lugar de donde lo había golpeado. Pero, se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que el aura asesina del _Hunter_… estaba desapareciendo.

"¿Pero que…?" se preguntó Zek, comenzando a correr en dirección a X.

* * *

><p>El <em>Hunter<em> miraba indiferentemente en dirección a donde Zek había sido mandando a volar por su puño. Pronto, él bajó la vista para ver lo que había bajo sus pies: Primavera. X se sorprendió un poco, ya que en si el cuerpo de la hada estaba casi intacto, al menos por fuera, salvo una pierna y un brazo doblados en una forma humanamente imposible, indicando que estaban rotos. Permaneció así un rato, antes de que algo, o alguien, llamara más su atención.

"¿Giru, giru?"

X volteó lo suficiente para ver como el pequeño robot con forma de esfera de metal, Giru, se acercaba a él, flotando, convertido en una esfera por completo. X no respondió nada, mirando al robot con indiferencia, antes de mirar a bajo, de nuevo al hada. Giru siguió su mirada, analizando a la pequeña hada.

"Pulso: nulo. Actividad Cerebral: nulo. Actividad del sistema respiratorio: nulo. Multiples heridas internas y órganos vitales aplastados. Conclusión: entidad Primavera ha sido terminada." Dijo el pequeño robot… antes de hacer algo parecido a llorar. "Que tragedia, Giru. Ella no merecía morir así, Giru."

"¡Infeliz!"

Giru volteó a un lado, dándose cuenta de que Zek se acercaba. Con temor, Giru se colocó detrás de X para cubrirse del _God Warrior_, quien parecía venir por la sangre del _Hunter_. El _God Warrior _se detuvo a unos metros de X, mirándolo con atención.

"¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!" Exclamó Zek con enfado, comenzando a elevar su aura, algo que llenó de miedo a Giru.

"¡Peligro, peligro!¡Niveles de poder incrementándose, Giru!" Exclamó el pequeño robot, sintiendo gran temor.

Pero X no le hizo caso, y sólo siguió viendo a Primavera, como si hubiera algo que le fascinara de esto. Entonces, para confusión de Giru y de Zek, X se hincó y tomó el cuerpo de Primavera con una mano, mirándola atentamente.

"¡Ha!¿No me digas que la piensas enterrar?" Preguntó Zek con burla. "Está bien… ¡Pero los enterraré aquí mismo!"

Pero X siguió ignorándolo y, en su lugar, colocó su otra mano sobre Primavera, atrapando al hada en sus manos.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Zek con confusión. "¿Qué acaso no piensas defen-?"

Pero las palabras del _God Warrior_ se detuvieron cuando vio que el aura de X se elevó de nuevo, siendo visible fácilmente, delineando su cuerpo y concentrándose en sus manos, donde tenía atrapada a Primavera.

_'¿Qué está haciendo?'_ Era lo que venía a la mente de Zek al ver lo que estaba haciendo X.

Giru miraba a las manos de X con interés… hasta que sus escáneres detectaron algo que lo sorprendió.

"Giru…"

De pronto, el brillo dorado que rodeaba al _Hunter_ se desvaneció tan rápido como vino, dejando a Zek mas confundido que antes. Fue en ese momento en el que vio algo… un movimiento… en las manos de X… uno que no parecía ser hechos por él…

"Ow… eso dolió…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Twilight Princess_)

Giru saltó un poco hacia atrás en sorpresa al escuchar esa voz… una voz que era de…

"No puede ser, Giru…" dijo el pequeño robot, mientras que X retiraba la mano derecha, la que cubría lo que tenía en sus manos. Todos, incluso las mujeres en _Céfiro_, se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

Sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, Primavera estaba de rodillas, con su espalda arqueada hacia el frente, frotándose la cabeza en señal de dolor… pero se movía.

"¿Ah?¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Primavera confundida, volteando a todos lados, sentándose sobre la palma del _Hunter._ "Lo ultimo que recuerdo era una gran puerta blanca… y luego…"

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó Zek sorprendido a más no poder. "¡La reviviste!¿Como hiciste eso?"

Primavera miraba confundida al _God Warrior_. ¿La había matado? Bueno, ahora tenía sentido lo de la puerta blanca. ¿Pero como revivió?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, X la lanzó hacia atrás, como alguien que estuviera arrojando una bola de papel por sobre su hombro, sorprendiendo al hada, quien rápidamente logró retomar su vuelo.

"¡Oye!¿Porque me arrojas?" preguntó Primavera enfadada por la acción del _Hunter_, quien le estaba dando la espalda. "¡Después de que te salvé la vida!¿Así me pagas?"

"Aléjense de aquí…" respondió X sin darles la cara, refiriéndose al hada y al robot. "Yo me haré cargo de él."

"¿Giru?" preguntó el robot, sintiendo de repente que esa aura asesina desaparecía y que el ambiente se volvía más respirable.

"¡Óyeme!¡No me respondas así después de que vine a buscarte!" exclamó Primavera claramente enfadada, no recordando que X la había 'revivido'. "¡Me quedaré a tu lado!"

"No… no quiero sonar grosero, pero sólo me estorbarían en la pelea." respondió X, aún sin darle la cara.

"¡Pero…!"

"No te preocupes…"

X comenzó a voltear hacia ellos, dejando ver de nuevo su rostro… sus ojos… que ahora eran de nuevo verdes. X aún permanecía transformado en _Super Novan_, pero sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. No sólo eso: su semblante agresivo y frío había desaparecido por completo, regresando a ser el joven de apariencia tranquila que era siempre. Sin embargo, el aura dorada que lo rodeaba y las pequeñas chispas de luz que salían de su cuerpo lo hacían ver más… apuesto… a los ojos de Primavera, que rápidamente cambiaron a dos enormes corazones.

"Confíen en mi…" dijo X, con su voz tranquila de siempre. Primavera prácticamente se derritió.

"¡Kyaaaaa!" Exclamó la hada como si fuera una fan-girl ante la mirada de X. "¡Claro!"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Las mujeres miraban sorprendidas el acto 'milagroso' de X al revivir a Primavera con su aura. Y también estaban felices de ver que el _Hunter_ había vuelto a la normalidad en cuanto a conducta, aún con la transformación de _Super Novan_.

"Vaya…" respiró Kristal, aliviada. "Lo logró… lo controló…"

"¿Eso significa que no será un villano?" preguntó Presea con cierto miedo en su voz.

"No, ya no lo será…" dijo de nuevo Kristal. "Aún es de los nuestros…"

"¡Genial!" exclamó Dawn. "¡Bien hecho X!"

"No puedo creer que revivió a esa hada." Dijo Lucy Heartfilia. "¿Es algún tipo de magia que él sabe?"

"Ni idea." Respondió Jenna, sonriendo con alegría. "¡Pero qué bueno que lo sabe hacer!"

Y Primavera no era la única que era afectada por la nueva apariencia de X. Lucy Shidou también lo veía con cierta mirada algo soñadora.

_'Lo logró…'_ pensó Lucy. _'Sabía que lo haría, lo sabía; mi corazón estaba en lo correcto. Gracias por no dejarnos, X… y vaya, que apuesto se ve…'_ pensó ella, este último pensamiento provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, uno que no pasó inadvertido por cierta bailarina morena, quien rápidamente se colocó a lado de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué te dije, Lucy?" preguntó Caldina, dando pequeños codazos a la joven pelirroja. "¿No te dije que se vería apuesto así?"

"Ah… s-si…" Respondió Lucy con nerviosidad. Aunque haya aclarado sus sentimientos, eso no quería decir que pudiera hablar del tema con naturalidad.

"Bueno, ahora que el joven X pudo controlar esa transformación, me siento más aliviada…" dijo Anaís.

"¡Si!¡Ahora será mas fácil!" exclamó Marina.

"No hay que confiarse…" dijo Blackrose. "Aún así, los _God Warrior_s son seres poderosos. Aún con otro más de nuestro lado con ese poder, será difícil vencerlos."

"¡No te preocupes!" Exclamó Amelia con determinación heroica. "¡La justicia está de nuestro lado!"

"Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo." Dijo Mimi, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

"Lo sabemos…" dijo Latias. "Sólo espero que no lastimen mucho a sus compañeros…"

"Yo también…" dijo Atoli, llevándose las manos a su pecho. "Si estuviera ahí, trataría de convencer a Haseo de que se detuviera… pero yo…"

"Alan-kun sabe lo que sientes." dijo Kristal, intentando calmar a la joven. "Estoy segura de que hallará la forma de que él se vuelva uno más de nosotros."

"Eso espero…"

Nuevamente, las chicas volvieron a centrar su atención en el espejo mágico, que les enseñaba lo que estaba pasando en otro mundo.

"Ahora empieza la verdadera batalla." Dijo Erza con seriedad. "X no conoce los límites de esa transformación, así que tendrá algo de desventaja… en especial si su oponente se transforma."

"¿Crees que pueda transformarse también?" preguntó Aiko.

"Estoy segura…"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

"¿Que quieres luchar solo, Giru?" preguntó el robot con intriga.

"Si me harían el favor…" Respondió X. "Sólo yo tengo el poder para hacerle frente. Mejor manténganse alejados."

"Entiendo…" Dijo Primavera. "Lo haremos… ¡Pero patea su trasero!¡Enséñale el castigo por haberme pisado!"

"Je, lo haré." Respondió X, sonriendo con seguridad.

Y con eso, Giru y Primavera se alejaron del lugar, flotando hacia otra dirección, dejando a X solo con su enemigo. El _Hunter_ volvió a ver al _God Warrior_ con seriedad.

"Ahora si estamos solos…" dijo X a su enemigo. "Luchemos…"

"Antes tengo una duda…" Empezó Zek, mirándolo con intriga. "¿Cómo reviviste a esa hada? Ya no sentía su aura vital…"

"Quizás su aura vital ya no estaba… pero su corazón seguía latiendo."

"¿Su corazón?¿De que rayos estas hablando?" Preguntó el _God Warrior _con confusión y enfado. "¡Aplasté todos los órganos de su cuerpo cuando la pise!¡Ni de broma su corazón podía seguir latiendo después de eso!"

"No su corazón físico; su corazón espiritual; _The Heart_."

"¿Que?" preguntó Zek más confundido aún.

"Ideología de los _Novaterrans_: según ellos, cada cuerpo posee un corazón espiritual, _The Heart_, el cual vendría siendo algo así como el alma de una persona. Ese corazón está ligado al cuerpo de una persona, dándole energía para que su corazón físico pueda latir. Sin embargo, cuando su corazón físico deja de latir, pasan uno o dos minutos antes de que el corazón espiritual deje de latir y su alma se aleje. Pero como ambos corazones están enlazados, es posible afectar uno cuando se afecta el otro… lo único que hice fue darle energía al corazón espiritual de Primavera para que se la pasara al corazón físico y este comenzara a latir… claro, tuve que reconstruir todo su cuerpo primero, reparando todo lo que dañaste, antes de darle energía."

"Pero para eso es necesario una cantidad de energía muy grande." dijo Zek mas confundido. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Soy un _N-Warrior_: mi _Nova Crystal_ me da energía ilimitada… para alguien en este estado, no es la gran cosa."

"¿Y su cuerpo?"

"Mi cuerpo posee nanobots en mi torrente sanguíneo. Pude mandar algunos al cuerpo de Primavera para que pudieran reparar el daño hecho, y con la energía de mi _Super Novan_, solo unos segundos bastaron para que pudiera curarla por completo."

"Entiendo, así que así lo lograste." dijo Zek, entendiéndolo todo. "Pero no entiendo el porque reviviste a esa hada; sólo era un estorbo…"

"Ella es de mis amigos; haría lo mismo por cualquiera."

"¡Estupideces! Me agradabas más cuando estabas enfadado. Ahora volviste a ser el mismo idiota con ese sentimiento de justicia errado que tienes…"

"No me malinterpretes, Zek."

El aura de X volvió a arder con intensidad, regresando aquella aura asesina que hacia sentir que la gravedad había aumentado varias veces, haciendo que Zek sintiera la presión del aura de X con facilidad. Era el mismo instinto asesino que X mostró antes, pero ahora el _Hunter_ tenía ese semblante tranquilo que lo caracterizaba, con algo de enfado, claro está.

"No creas que me he tranquilizado… ¡Estoy furioso! Pero no me dejaré llevar por la ira." Dijo X con seriedad, mirando al _God Warrior_, la intensa aura asesina aun presente, pero la gravedad aumentada desapareció. "¡La controlaré y la canalizaré toda en ti!"

_'Así que aún posee ese odio…'_ pensó Zek. _'Pero lo ha controlado, canalizándolo todo… interesante…'_

El aire entre ambos se volvió muy tenso, haciendo que las rocas comenzaran a elevarse alrededor de ambos, probando fuerzas. Pero X le ganaba a Zek, ya que sus poderes eran superiores… al menos, por ahora.

"Ya veo, _N-Warrior_…" dijo Zek, mirándolo con seriedad. "Es obvio que no podré ganarte ahora que planeas pelear en serio. Es por eso, que yo también pelearé en serio."

"¿Pelear en serio?" preguntó X, aún con seriedad en su rostro. "¿Acaso te vas a-?"

"¡Así es!¡Prepárate, _N-Warrior_, porque ahora verás mi _Vikingr Form_!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-205-Power to Strive- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach_)

El aura de Zek comenzó a incrementarse considerablemente, haciéndose visible a su alrededor. El aura comenzó a generar una gran cantidad de aire que levantó tanto polvo que cubrió todo el lugar, generando una especie de tornado de polvo y escombro. De pronto, una leve explosión, una que forz saltar hacia atrás, hasta el techo de una construcción de cuatro pisos. X miraba el tornado de escombros con seriedad, sus escáneres actuando de inmediato.

**_-WARNING!-_**

**_-Incremento de energía a niveles fuera de la escala. Escáneres indican que el poder del God Warrior Zek se están incrementando al doble… corrección, al triple de su fuerza actual.-_**

**_-Es posible que su fuerza sea igual o superior a la tuya.-_**

_'Ignorar alarmas. Concentrar todo el poder regenerativo en la fuerza de las armaduras. ¿Cuál es el estatus de estas?'_

**_-Blade Armor reparada en un noventa por ciento, solo daños menores en la estructura de la armadura. Blade Buster está operacional.-_**

**_-Max Armor está operacional en un noventa y cinco por ciento.-_**

**_-Giga Armor fuera de línea, reparaciones en proceso.-_**

**_-Glide Armor fuera de línea, reparaciones en proceso.-_**

**_-Light Armor, armadura actual, con daños mayores. Se recomienda colocarla fuera de línea y repararla.-_**

**_-Force Armor operacional en un cien por ciento.-_**

**_-Todas las demás armaduras están operacionales.-_**

**_-Nota: unidad de casco no está presente en todas las armaduras.-_**

_'¿Cuál es el estado de mis Sub Tanks?'_

**_-Tres de los cuatro Sub Tanks están agotados, y el que queda está al cincuenta por ciento de capacidad.-_**

_'¿Puedes usar el aura de mi transformación como Super Novan para recargarlos?'_

**_-Es posible, pero hay riesgo de reducir la capacidad de combate y expulsión del aura en un diez por ciento. Nova Crystal emite energía ilimitada, pero el cuerpo solo puede soportar cierta cantidad antes de comenzar a autodestruirse.-_**

_'Muy bien… toma un poco del aura de mi Nova Crystal para recargar dos de los Sub Tanks, deja a los otros dos vacíos.'_

**_-Afirmativo: recargar Sub Tank con aura del Nova Crystal.-_**

**_-Tiempo estimado de carga total: cincuenta minutos.-_**

_'Muy bien… y cambiaré de armadura. Cuando lo haga, coloca prioridad uno a la auto reparación de la Light Armor.'_

**_-Afirmativo: prioridad uno de reparación a Light Armor en marcha.-_**

"Muy bien… entonces…" empezó X, mirando hacia adelante. "_Armor Change: Command Armor._"

La armadura de X cambió de nuevo, siendo ahora la _Command Armor_, la armadura que usó durante la emergencia de _Giga City _y el _Force Metal_, conocido en el mundo de Alan como el juego de _Megaman Command Mission_.Estaba intacta, a diferencia de la _Light Armor_ que estaba usando, y era la única armadura de combate no especializado que tenía, aparte de las nuevas, ya que el resto de las armaduras que tenía eran especializadas en algo.

Con su armadura lista, X miró hacia el tornado de polvo, viendo que este comenzó a disminuir de fuerza. Sin embargo, sus escáneres le indicaban que Zek, quien estaba dentro del tornado, había incrementado sus poderes de forma impresionante… bueno, tres o cuatro veces la fuerza de Zek… que eso era mucho.

De pronto, el tornado explotó, y el polvo se disipó, revelando la apariencia del _God Warrior_: el cabello de Zek se había vuelto celeste, y parecía algo erizado, con un aura que hacía parecer que fuera de fuego celeste. Extrañas líneas aparecieron en su cuerpo, solo aquellas de los brazos y rostro siendo visibles debido a la falta de armadura en estas, líneas que eran en realidad runas pequeñas alineadas. La armadura de Zek se volvió más completa y gruesa, incrementando su resistencia considerablemente. El cambio más radical fueron los ojos de Zek, que se volvieron celestes, con toda el área de su ojo emitiendo un aura celeste que hacía parecer que salían fuego de sus ojos.

X miró a Zek directamente, analizando los datos que recibía de él. Se colocó en guardia, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con su mano izquierda y apuntándole con su cañón _X-Buster_ con su derecha, listo para el combate. Zek, ya transformado, le regresó la mirada… y elevó su aura.

"¡GGGGRRRAAAAAAA!" Gritó el _God Warrior_, generando una cúpula de energía que se expandía en todas direcciones, desintegrando y mandando a volar a todo objeto, como autos, señalamientos, sillas y escombros, a volar en todas direcciones, y dañando la fachada de los edificios cercanos. La onda expansiva llegó al edificio donde estaba X, el _Hunter_ sintiendo toda la potencia de esta expulsión de energía, forzándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás. La onda expansiva también dañó el edificio, rompiendo sus cristales y agrietando las paredes que daban hacia la explosión.

_'¿Qué rayos?'_ pensó X con asombro. _'¡Su poder se incrementó considerablemente!¡Su transformación es similar o superior a la mía!'_

**_-WARNING!-_**

**_-¡ALERTA DE PROXIMIDAD!-_**

Zek se lanzó hacia donde estaba X, apareciendo justo frente a él justo cuando sus escáneres le daban esta advertencia. El _God Warrior_ golpeó a X en el rostro, mandándolo hacia atrás, dejando el edificio en el que estaban. X salió volando del techo del edificio, volando sobre las calles de la ciudad, con Zek siguiéndolo muy de cerca, hasta que lo alcanzó y le dio una patada, estampándolo contra un edificio cercano color blanco, chocando contra su pared.

"¡R-rayos!" Exclamó X, mientras comenzaba a caer hacia adelante… sólo para ver cómo Zek aparecía frente a él, su mano derecha rodeada de energía. Instintivamente, X se cubrió con sus brazos, mientras el _God Warrior_ liberaba su poder.

El ataque de energía atravesó el edificio como si fuera de papel, siguiendo su camino hasta chocar contra las montañas que rodeaban a la ciudad, creando una gran explosión. El humo y fuego salían del edificio de varios pisos, y el gran agujero de su interior era casi rellenado por el escombro que permaneció ahí. Luego del ataque, Zek cayó de pie en tierra, mirando el edificio blanco en llamas. Miró hacia los escombros, buscando señales de X, porque cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera escapado.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Es todo?" preguntó Zek con seriedad, mirando hacia los escombros. "Sal de ah-"

De pronto, del agujero en el edificio, un poderoso cometa de energía salió a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a Zek, quien se cruzó de brazos para recibir el ataque. El cometa de energía creó una gran explosión al chocar contra Zek, creando una gran cantidad de humo en el lugar… pero el _God Warrior_ parecía divertido.

"Lo sabía…" dijo Zek, mientras el humo se disipaba, mirando hacia el agujero en el edificio, viendo a alguien en la orilla. "Sabía que no eras alguien que se muere fácilmente… _N-Warrior_."

"Admito que eres muy fuerte." Comentó X, su cañón derecho aún humeando un poco. "Pero no puedo perder esta pelea."

X saltó del edificio hacia el suelo, cayendo en la misma calle que Zek, encarándolo fijamente.

"Oh… pues yo tampoco puedo perder esta pelea… de lo contrario, será una deshonra para mi ideal de justicia."

"Tu justicia no es nada más que un pretexto para matar indiscriminadamente." Respondió X, su _Keyblade_ apareció de nuevo en su mano derecha, mientras él se colocaba en guardia. "¡_God Warrior_ _Zek_!¡Con la furia que tengo en mi corazón, y de aquellos que vinieron antes de mi, te haré pagar por todas las personas que haz hecho sufrir!¡Y lo haré mostrándote mi justicia!"

"¡Inténtalo, _N-Warrior_ _X_!" dijo Zek, colocándose en guardia, elevando su aura. "¡Quiero ver lo que tu justicia es capas de hacer contra mi!"

Ambos guerreros se colocaron en guardia, elevando sus auras hasta sus niveles máximos, intentando superar al otro. X se mantenía tranquilo, pero decidido, sabiendo que no estaba luchando sólo por él… si no por las almas que Zek mantenía en su interior y que estaban sufriendo por eso.

_'No perderé…'_ pensó X seriamente. _'Doctor Light, usted lo dijo; yo elijo mi propio camino… y como lo he hecho hasta ahora, elijo proteger… ¡A quienes están cerca de mi!'_

"¡Vamos, X!"

"¡Aquí voy, Zek!"

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, acortando la distancia rápidamente, X levantando su _Keyblade_ y reuniendo energía en su cañón _X-Buster_ izquierdo, mientras que Zek sacaba sus garras blancas, rodeadas de aire congelado. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando ambos guerreros estaban solo a unos metros de distancia… antes de desaparecer ellos de vista. Pronto, se escucharon explosiones en todos lados…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Cerca de ahí, mirando desde las sombras dentro de un edificio, la misteriosa figura veía la pelea, moviéndose de edificio en edificio conforme la lucha se movía a otros lugares. El sujeto, de brazos cruzados, seguía mirando con detenimiento la pelea, analizando cada situación y acción de parte de los dos adversarios… con una mueca de mal gusto.

"Te lo advertí, Zek." Dijo el sujeto. "Este es el precio por jugar con tus oponentes. Ahora está mostrando su verdadera fuerza…"

El sujeto miró la pelea por unos segundos más… antes de decidir algo que cambiaría el curso del combate.

"Entonces…" dijo el sujeto misterioso… cuyos ojos comenzaron a arder como si fueran llamas azules, mientras que runas aparecían en sus mejillas como si fueran líneas. "… tendré que entrar en la pelea… otra vez…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _164-Differences Between People- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

En el tejado de uno de los edificios del centro, Zero seguía su lucha contra el _Azure Knight_ _Balmung_, quien había demostrado ser un estupendo guerrero en el combate con espada, tanto que por unos momentos mantuvo al _Hunter_ a la defensiva… como ocurría en este momento.

"¡No perderé este combate!" Exclamó Zero, empujando a Balmung hacia atrás para crear distancia entre los dos. "No aquí."

Balmung no dijo nada, como era de esperarse, y en cambio se lanzó hacia Zero, dispuesto a continuar la lucha… cuando ocurrió.

De pronto, el cuerpo de otra persona chocó contra Balmung, mandando a los dos hacia los negocios de abajo, estrellándose contra el techo de estos. Seguido de esto, decenas de esferas de energía mágica siguieron el trayecto de los dos caballeros, chocando contra las construcciones y haciendo estallar todo, creando una gran cortina de humo. Zero miraba la zona de abajo, que pareciera como si las hubieran bombardeado. Entonces, sintió una energía detrás de él, por lo que volteó a ver hacia atrás… dándose cuenta de que era el mago Clef… con una apariencia distinta.

"¿Clef?" preguntó Zero, mirando al hechicero. "¿Qué le pasó?¿Como cambió de forma?"

"Este es el poder escondido que tenía en mi interior." Respondió el mago, mirando al _Hunter_. "Un poder que había jurado no volver a usar."

"¿Era por algo malo?"

"Tiene unas desventajas… además, nadie debía tener tanto poder."

"Ya veo… pero nos servirá de mucho. Iré a buscar a X, ¿se podría encargar de los dos _Azure Knights_?"

"Por supuesto. Con mi nuevo poder, podré enfrentarlos… aunque…"

"Si, aún así, lo superan en fuerza, lo sé. Pero necesito buscar a X… ¿sabe contra quien está peleando?"

"Creo que con ese _God Warrior_ del tigre negro Zek, en el norte de la ciudad."

"Así que contra Zek, el…"

Entonces, la mente de Zero se detuvo, al pensar en lo que Clef había mencionado.

"… Zek, el tigre negro…" dijo Zero para sí mismo, llamando la atención de Clef.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó el hechicero.

"Espere…" dijo el _Hunter_, aún pensando en algo. "…_cuidado con el tigre cazador_… No puede ser, ¿se estará refiriendo a ese _God Warrior_?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"_El cazador Azul…_ ese era X. Si el tigre cazador es ese _God Warrior_… entonces, la espada mágica es… ¿Latis?"

Zero siguió pensando en esas palabras… hasta que una le llegó a la mente.

"Entonces, la sombra del tigre cazador es… ¡Rayos!" Exclamó Zero con asombro.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Clef con confusión.

"¡X está en peligro!¡Debo ir a ayudarlo!" Exclamó el _Hunter_, mirando al hechicero. "¿Puede encargarse de los dos _Azure Knights_?"

"Claro. Te preguntaría que es lo que pasa, pero puedo ver que es algo de sumo cuidado."

"Si, y debo irme rápido… ¡Se lo encargo!"

Con esto, Zero se fue del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia donde podía detectar la presencia de X. Clef se le quedó mirando por un momento, sonriendo un poco.

"La amistad no tiene límites…" dijo Clef, antes de mirar de reojo hacia atrás, y ver como Orca y Balmung salían de entre los escombros. "Y a ustedes, no crean que la tendrán fácil por ser dos contra uno." Expresó, colocándose en guardia. "¡No dejaré que avancen!"

Sin decir una palabra, Orca y Balmung saltaron hacia adelante, preparados para luchar contra el hechicero, quien estaba listo para el combate.

Pero entonces… algo ocurrió… que cambiaría la ruta que el combate estaba tomando.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _200-Anger of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

En los cielos, _Chaos Dragon Garv_ seguía luchando contra _Ra _y _Tonatiuh_, lanzándose varios ataques de energía el uno contra el otro. El dragón rojo recibía los ataques de fuego y hielo que sus dos enemigos le lanzaban, y no podría resistirlo por mucho tiempo. Fue por eso que, de pronto, _Chaos Dragon_ se elevó por los aires, siendo seguido por las dos aves para atacarlo. Entonces, el dragón de fuego se detuvo y comenzó a reunir energía en sus tres bocas, lanzando un poderoso ataque combinado hacia las dos criaturas.

_Ra_ y _Tonatiuh_ no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y atacaron con sus máximos poderes, _God Blaze Cannon_ y _Frozen Corona _respectivamente, los ataques de fuego y hielo uniéndose en un solo ataque, chocando contra el del dragón rojo.

Pero… ocurrió algo extraño…

En lugar de una lucha de poder, o una enorme explosión, el impacto de los tres ataques generó una enorme esfera de energía que estalló… en miles de esferas de energía más pequeñas. Las tres criaturas vieron estas esferas de energía salir disparadas en todas direcciones, e intentaron evadirlas… pero no pudieron hacerlo, recibiendo varias de estas en sus cuerpos, lastimándolas y cayendo a tierra.

Pero esto no fue lo único que pasó:

Las miles de esferas de energía se expandieron por toda la ciudad, comenzando a caer como si fuera una violenta lluvia de meteoros. Los otros gigantes, que seguían peleando entre sí, recibieron los ataques sin previo aviso, mandándolos a todos al suelo, chocando contra la ciudad.

Abajo, la situación cambió: los guerreros, quienes estaban peleando con los mismos rivales desde el inicio de la pelea, vieron la lluvia de esferas de energía venir y, para sobrevivir, tuvieron que separarse. Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, destruyendo grandes partes de la metrópoli en cuestión de segundos: zonas residenciales destruidas, edificios colapsados, y grave daño en la infraestructura, eran unos de los inmensos daños.

La ciudad estaba en ruinas.

Luego de la lluvia de meteoros, los guerreros que luchaban en la ciudad emergieron para ver lo que había pasado. En su escape, cada quien perdió a su pareja de combate, separando a enemigos y aliados.

Ahora, las peleas se habían reiniciado… y a cada quien le tocaría un enemigo distinto.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _146-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Sin embargo, el norte de la ciudad permaneció intacto, por lo que el combate entre Zek y X no se interrumpió.

De vuelta al combate de X en el norte de la ciudad, varias explosiones estaban ocurriendo, suficientes como para hacer volar toda construcción cercana a donde estaban ocurriendo. Una explosión enorme en el centro de una gran avenida hizo sacudir la tierra y hacer temblar a los edificios.

En el centro de todo ese desastre había dos figuras. Por un lado, el _Super Novan X_, y por el otro, _Vikingr_ _Zek_, ambos sujetados de las manos, empujándose el uno al otro para ver quien era mas fuerte. El esfuerzo se podía ver en los rostros de ambos guerreros, las gotas de sudor caían de sus frentes al arruinado suelo donde estaban parados. Los dos guerreros se veían a los ojos, uno con la determinación de vencer a su oponente y el otro mirando con instinto asesino para matar al suyo. Entonces, el _God Warrior_ sonrió un poco, confundiendo al _N-Warrior_.

"Vaya…" dijo Zek con malicia. "Al parecer, tenemos la misma fuerza."

"Eso es cierto." Respondió X, no bajando la guardia.

"¡Pero aún así esto no es suficiente!"

Dicho esto, Zek, en lugar de empujar, jaló a X hacia él, antes de lanzarlo por sobre su cabeza, por los cielos. El _Hunter_,en el aire, se giró hacia atrás y comenzó a disparar varias descargas de energía en contra de su rival, mismas que el _God Warrior _comenzó a evitar mientras se iba a cercando a él. X cayó de nuevo a tierra, comenzando a disparar de nuevo contra su enemigo, pero Zek evitaba los ataques con cierta facilidad, llegando hasta donde estaba él.

Entonces, X logró golpear a Zek, mandándolo contra la pared de un edificio. A su merced, X cambió de armadura a la _Icarus Armor_, y comenzó a reunir energía en su cañón principal, preparándose para liberar el ataque.

"¡Toma eso!" Exclamó X, reuniendo la energía al máximo. "_¡ICARUS BU-!_"

"_¡SHADOW VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

"¡¿Que-?!"

De pronto, varias garras provenientes desde atrás viajaron rápidamente hacia X, quien, a duras penas, logró detectarlas y se volteó para encararlas, cruzándose de brazos para recibir los ataques de lleno. X recibió los golpes por todo su cuerpo, dañando su armadura con varias marcas de garras. X salió volando algunos metros en el aire, antes de caer sobre sus piernas de nuevo a tierra.

Entonces, al mirar hacia arriba, vio la silueta de su enemigo en el aire, dispuesto a caer sobre él con sus afiladas garras. X saltó hacia atrás para evitar el ataque, pero su enemigo lo persiguió de cerca, comenzando a atacarlo con sus garras, con puños y patadas, mismas que X bloqueaba con dificultad.

Luego, X bloqueó una patada del _God Warrior_, quien estaba justo frente de él… antes de recibir una patada por la espalda, una patada muy poderosa que lo sacó de concentración, lo que le permitió a su enemigo golpearlo en el estómago, mandándolo hacia un edificio cercano. X se estrelló contra la pared y recuperó la concentración, mirando hacia adelante, viendo a su enemigo acercarse. Extendió su puño derecho y lo convirtió en cañón, listo para dispararle… cuando se dio cuenta de que este ya estaba a su lado.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó X, siendo pateado por el _God Warrior_, mandándolo a volar de nuevo.

X se recuperó y cayó otra vez sobre sus pies, luego del ataque enemigo. Se sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse de nuevo, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

_'¿Qué rayos? Zek se está moviendo más rápido que antes. Es tan rápido que apenas y puedo evitarlo, pero me golpea después. Pareciera que son do-'_

De pronto, Zek apareció de nuevo frente a él, dando un golpe con su puño derecho, uno que X logró detener con su mano izquierda. Ambos continuaron con esta prueba de fuerzas por un tiempo… hasta que Zek lanzó un ataque de energía con su mano izquierda… que X evitó al agacharse. Mientras se agachaba, el _Hunter_ convirtió su brazo derecho en cañón y apuntó al estómago de Zek, con la energía al máximo reunida. Zek no tuvo escapatoria.

"_¡ICARUS BUSTER!_"

Lo siguiente que ocurrió parecía que pasaba en cámara lente: X liberó el ataque de su cañón, la energía apenas saliendo de su arma… cuando lo sintió.

Algo detrás de él llamó su atención, por lo que, lentamente, su cara se iba moviendo hacia atrás mientras que la energía del ataque salía de su arma. Entonces, de reojo, logró ver una silueta…

Una silueta parecida a Zek…

… con sus garras apunto de atravesar la espalda de X.

_'¿Pero qué-?'_

"¡Muere!"

Pero entonces, algo pasó. Alguien llegó por detrás del guerrero detrás de X y lo pateó en la nuca, evitando así que dañara al _Hunter_. Todo regresó a la normalidad: el ataque de X fue liberado y el cilindro de energía se llevó a Zek contra un edificio cercano, que se derrumbó al perder varias de sus columnas. También, otra figura cayó en ese lugar, luego de que otro guerrero lo pateara. Luego de unos momentos, X volteó a ver quién era el otro guerrero que al parecer lo ayudó… siendo este su compañero.

"Creo que llegué a tiempo." Expresó Zero con seriedad, mirando a los escombros.

"¡Zero!¡Qué bueno que llegaste!" Exclamó X con alegría, antes de mirar a los escombros. "¿Qué fue eso que me atacó? Parecía que Zek se movía tan rápido que había dos de él…"

"No, X: **había** dos de él."

"¿Qué?"

"Mira…" Expresó Zero, señalando a los escombros.

X miró en dirección a donde Zero estaba señalando, a los escombros donde había caído Zek… solo para darse cuenta de que eran, no uno, sino **dos** montículos de escombros los que se movían. Entonces, de los dos montículos, dos figuras salieron… dos figuras idénticas.

Frente a él, transformados en su _Vikingr Form_,estaban dos _God Warriors de Mizar Zeta_, uno negro y uno blanco.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _** -_065-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó X con asombro, no comprendiendo lo que veía. "¿Dos Zeks?¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"No son dos, X." Respondió Zero con frialdad. "El guerrero negro es el verdadero _God Warrior de Mizar Zeta_. El otro… es su sombra."

"¿Su sombra?"

"Oh vaya… que interesante…" Expresó la figura extraña, similar a Zek, sonriendo con malicia. "No creí que alguien supiera de mi existencia."

"Lo deduje… gracias a un sueño." Respondió Zero. "X, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía sueños donde escuchaba una voz diciéndome algo una y otra vez?"

"Si, recuerdo que me dijiste eso." Respondió X con confusión. "Pero no me has dicho que venía en tus sueños."

"En mis sueños, la voz decía esto: _…cuidado con la sombra del tigre cazador_… _el tigre cazador se enfrentó a la espada mágica. Su sombra atacó por detrás y ambos acabaron con la luz de la espada mágica… la guerrera escarlata, al llegar al mundo mágico, fue tomada por sorpresa… y cuando el cazador azul y el tigre cazador se enfrentaran en combate, cuando el cazador azul brillara heroicamente, la sombra del tigre cazador lo atacaría por detrás y extinguiría su flama._" Expresó el _Hunter Carmesí_, recordando las palabras que escuchaba. "X… esas palabras eran una advertencia acerca de estos sujetos."

"¿Advertencia?¿De qué clase de advertencia?"

"Tú eres el cazador azul, y deduje que Zek era el tigre cazador… entonces, pensé en la sombra del tigre cazador… y cuando relacioné que el tigre es Zek, entendí que su sombra era otro _God Warrior_ que atacaba desde la oscuridad." Expresó Zero, señalando al _God Warrior _blanco. "¡X!¡Ese sujeto es la sombra de Zek!"

X miraba confundido de delante hacia atrás, a Zero y a los dos _God Warriors_. Estaba muy confundido, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces, Zek comenzó a reírse.

"Buena deducción,_ N-Warrior_." Comentó Zek con malicia, antes de mirar al que vendría siendo su clon. "Creo que nos han descubierto… hermano."

"¿Hermano?" preguntó X con confusión.

"Así es, Zek." Respondió el _God Warrior _blanco, antes de mirar hacia delante, al _Hunter Carmesí_. "_N-Warrior_, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Zero Omega, _Maverick Hunter _de la unidad 00 de fuerzas especiales del planeta _Replira_. ¿Quién eres tú, sombra?"

"Yo soy la sombra de _Mizar Zeta_, el único guerrero de la sombras: ¡_Axlenn, God Warrior de Alcor Zeta_!"

"¿_God Warrior de Alcor Zeta_?" preguntó X con confusión. "¿Cómo la estrella que está junta a la estrella de _Mizar_?"

"Exactamente. Yo soy la sombra de Zek, su gemelo nacido bajo la misma estrella vigilante. Nadie más sabía de mi existencia, más que Polaris y el mismo Zek. Que lo hayas descubierto es interesante. Serás un digno oponente."

"¿Digno oponente?" preguntó Zero con cierta burla. "¿Es por eso que también atacaste a Erza Scarlet por la espalda?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó X con confusión.

"_La guerrera escarlata_ que mencioné en mi sueño… esa era Erza. Al principio creí que era Lucy Shidou, por sus poderes de fuego, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era ella. Erza me comentó que, cuando llegó a _Céfiro_, encaró a Zek en combate cuando este se le apareció en frente, pero que algo la atacó por la espalda… con un ataque que parecía hecho por garras. Supongo que es así como capturaron a Erza… y porqué sentía gran dolor al tocarle la nuca. Los nervios de su nuca debieron quedar lastimados luego de ese ataque."

"Espera…" Empezó X con asombro. "Zero, si yo era el cazador azul, Erza la guerrera escarlata, y Zek el tigre, entonces, la espada mágica era…"

"Era Latis." Respondió Zero. "Y si lo pienso bien, lo mataron entre los dos."

"¡¿Los dos?!" preguntó X con asombro. "¿No fue solo Zek?"

"¿Latis?" preguntó Axlenn con intriga. "¿Hablan de ese guerrero mágico de _Céfiro_? Si, lo matamos sin piedad."

"Rayos, así que fueron esos dos." Dijo X con enfado… antes de mirarlos confundido. "Espera. Algo no queda."

"¿Qué es lo que no queda?" preguntó Zek.

"Latis no era un guerrero muy fuerte que digamos, comparándolo con nosotros." Respondió Zero con frialdad. "La pregunta es, ¿Porqué lo tuvieron que atacar los dos si Latis no era tan fuerte?"

"Si eres tan inteligente, ¿Porqué no respondes eso tu mismo?"

"Sospecho que Latis debió de encontrar una forma de luchar contra Zek… es por eso que Axlenn decidió entrar al combate… y atacar a Latis por detrás."

"Así es." Expresó Zek. "Ese caballero despertó un extraño poder, y que resultó ser una gran amenaza. Fue por eso que mi hermano entró para fulminarlo."

X apretó los dientes y los puños al escuchar esto, lo cual le hacía sentir más enfado por los dos guerreros.

"¿Quieres decir que, al ver que Latis te podría derrotar, decidieron atacarlo a traición?" preguntó X con enfado. "¡Cobardes!¡No se los perdonaré!"

"Entonces, está decidido." Dijo Zek con malicia. "Ahora, mi hermano y yo lucharemos contra ustedes dos. ¡No tendrán oportunidad contra la combinación de los tigres nórdicos!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _** - _193-Cannonball (Mythos Remix)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3 Remastered Mythos_)

El aura de Zek y Axlenn se elevó considerablemente, empezando a generar una gran cantidad de viento a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ambos _Hunters_ no parecían impresionados por esto.

"Zero…" empezó X. "Gracias por salvarme. Si no hubieras llegado, Axlenn me hubiera matado… y la historia se hubiera repetido."

"Ni lo menciones." Respondió Zero, mirando con seriedad a los dos enemigos. "Luego continuamos con esto. Ahora, demostrémosles lo que podemos hacer si peleamos juntos."

"Así es… ¡Verán lo que dos _Hunters _clase _S _pueden hacer!_¡ARMOR CHANGE: IMPACT ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X cambió, siendo ahora una de las dos nuevas armaduras que recibió de parte del Doctor Light. Con su nueva armadura, X giró sobre su mismo y apuntó hacia los enemigos con su brazo izquierdo, que se convirtió en un arma con tres cañones. X activó el arma y, en lugar de balas de plasma, balas de verdad salieron disparadas como ametralladora hacia los dos guerreros.

Zek y Axlenn saltaron cada uno hacia un lado, evitando las balas. Sin embargo, Axlenn, el _God Warrior_ fantasma, se tuvo que defender ya que Zero, con su _Z-Saber_ en sus manos, lo embistió de lleno, intentando cortarlo, aunque el _God Warrior_ se defendió al bloquear su arma con sus brazos rodeados de aura.

Zek miró como su hermano se alejaba de él e intentó ir en su ayuda, pero las balas de X impactaron cerca de él, llamando de nuevo su atención.

"¡No irás a ningún lado, Zek!" Exclamó X con enfado. "¡Yo soy tu oponente!"

"Así que tienes una nueva armadura, ¿no?¿O acaso es una que no usaste para sorprenderme?" cuestionó Zek, colocándose en guardia. "Bueno, no importa que armadura uses, ¡El resultado será el mismo!"

"Así es, el resultado será el mismo: ¡Tu derrota!"

"¡Inténtalo!"

Zek se lanzó en contra de X, quien respondió disparando de nuevo su cañón ametralladora, buscando la manera de debilitarlo.

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

* * *

><p>Las peleas continuaban su marcha, cada uno peleando contra el que les correspondía.<p>

Sin embargo, la tragedia estaba por golpear de nuevo…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _** -_175-New Wars Comes Up (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Un joven hechicero estaba pegado contra una pared, respirando con dificultad. El hechicero, Ascot, había estado atacando y escapando de los ataques del _God Warrior_ _Lock_, algo que le era de gran dificultad debido al incremento de poder de dicho guerrero. Le tocó la mala suerte de encontrárselo luego de la lluvia de meteoros que impactó la ciudad y separó a los oponentes y aliados, reiniciando la lucha. Ahora, él solo tenía que hacerle frente… y no era fácil.

Los ataques del hechicero no servían en el gigante de de armadura de serpiente, y cada vez se debilitaba más y más conforme iba avanzando la batalla. Tai no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que debía estar desmayado… o muerto. Si no hacía algo, podría morir en cualquier momento.

"¿Ya descansaste?"

Ascot se llenó de terror al ver quien estaba a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta. El _God Warrior_ _Lock _estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados y mirando al alto, pero no tanto en comparación con él, joven _Cefirian_, como alguien veía a su próxima presa.

"Espero que hayas descansado, porque esto aún no termina." dijo Lock, antes de comenzar a acercarse al joven. Ascot dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y extendió su mano hacia el frente, generando electricidad en esta.

"_¡LIGHTNING!_"

Un ataque mágico color blanco salió de la palma de la mano de Ascot en contra del _God Warrior_, quien recibió el ataque de lleno, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. El terror de Ascot se incrementó cuando vio que Lock permanecía en el mismo lugar, sin señal de que hubiera recibido siquiera el ataque.

"Que decepción." dijo Lock. "Tu poder mágico está disminuyendo. Ese ataque ni cosquillas me hizo, pero eso era de esperarse, ya que eres un hechicero débil. Quizás debas… dormir más…"

Lock expulsó su energía, siendo más que suficiente para mandar a volar a Ascot varios metros en el aire y chocar contra una pila de escombros que había cerca. Lock se lanzó en contra de su víctima, brazo izquierdo rodeado de energía, para darle el descanso eterno… pero…

"¡HYAAAAA!"

Lock logró saltar hacia un lado, esquivando el corte mortal de una _Keyblade_. El _God Warrior_ miró a su oponente, Tai Kamiya, el _Digidestined_, quien parecía algo mal herido.

"Eres más persistente de lo que creí, gusano." dijo Lock con seriedad. "Creí haberte enterrado unos diez metros bajo tierra."

"Que mal que no verificaste que debajo había una línea subterránea del metro, así pude salir fácilmente." Respondió Tai, sujetando su _Keyblade _con una mano. "¡Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste!"

"Inténtalo, muchacho."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _** - _165-Mjolnir's Hammer- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Ambos guerreros se vieron por unos segundos, antes de que Tai se lanzara para atacar a su rival más alto que él. El _Digidestined_ comenzó a dar rápidos cortes con su _Keyblade_, que el _God Warrior_ esquivaba con facilidad e incluso, para sorpresa del joven, bloqueaba con sus brazos rodeados de aura para evitar un corte mortal.

"¿Este es todo el poder que tienes?" preguntó Lock con arrogancia.

"¡No me subestimes!" exclamó Tai, dando un golpe llameante con su puño izquierdo. "_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Un dragón de fuego impactó de lleno en el rostro de Lock, empujándolo varios metros hacia. El ataque duró unos segundos antes de que Lock elevara su aura y negara el ataque de fuego, haciendo que Tai se colocara en guardia. A pesar de que Lock parecía ileso, Tai sabía que ese ataque lo debilitó un poco… aunque él mismo estuviera ya más débil.

"Te estás cansando; eso de hace rato ya no es un verdadero ataque… ¡Un verdadero ataque es así!" Exclamó Lock, corriendo hacia Tai con su puño derecho rodeado de energía. "_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

El _Digidestined_ vio venir el cilindro de energía morado que salió del puño de Lock, decidiendo que evitarlo no era una opción rápida. Por lo tanto, sacó las dos placas de metal de su espalda y las convirtió en su _Courage Shield_ para poder detenerlo. Tai recibió el golpe de frente, resistiendo todo lo que podía el ataque del coloso de _Asgard_, siendo empujado hacia atrás por el ataque. Luego de unos segundos, el escudo se rompió en pedazos, debido a lo débil que estaba la armadura comparada a como debía, por lo que Tai recibió el ataque de lleno. Sin embargo, para ese entonces, el ataque era más débil de lo normal, por lo que Tai logró sujetarlo con sus manos y desviarlo hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en el firmamento.

Pero esto no vino sin un problema, ya que esa acción le drenó mucha energía, no pudiendo evitar caer sobre su rodilla izquierda por lo cansado que estaba.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Tai. "Estoy más cansado de lo que pensé."

"¡Tai!"

El joven mencionado miró hacia arriba, viendo que Genki y Gulliver descendían hacia donde estaba él, cayendo a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Genki con algo de preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien…" Respondió Tai. "Creo que no nos está yendo muy bien en la pelea, ¿oh no?"

"Ni que lo digas: Tyson se transformó en _Super Novan_ y estaba pateando mi trasero… pero luego un ataque que _Rayearth_ lanzó y falló su blanco lo impactó, o al menos el área cercana. Por eso decidí venir a ver como estabas."

"¿Y tú, Gulliver?"

"Estaba peleando contra Alcore, pero lo perdí de vista." Respondió el joven de cabello rojo. "Tampoco sé dónde está Yusei. ¿Y tú estás bien?"

"No mucho." Dijo Tai, intentando ponerse de pie. "La fuerza de este sujeto es impresionante. Supera las mías, y eso que ya usé dos _Cures_ el día de hoy… solo me queda uno, pero lo quiero guardar para cuando realmente lo necesite."

"¿No sería bueno ahora?" preguntó Genki.

"No… tengo un presentimiento de que lo usaré después o algo…"

"¡Pues ese será el peor error que cometas!" Exclamó Lock, llamando la atención de los tres héroes. "Al no usarlo, ¡Has cavado tu tumba!¡Muere!"

Los tres _N-Warriors_ se pusieron en guardia, pero el aura de Lock era tan poderosa que los mantenía inmóviles. Entonces, el _God Warrior _se lanzó hacia ellos, su puño derecho rodeado de energía, misma que lanzó hacia los tres. Los _N-Warriors_ se mantuvieron firmes… y ese fue su error, ya que el ataque estalló frente a ellos, mandándolos de nuevo hacia atrás, chocando contra un edificio cercano.

De los escombros, Tai logró ponerse en pie, tambaleante por lo cansado y herido que estaba. Respiraba con dificultad, y miró a todos lados, viendo que Genki y Gulliver se estaban poniendo de pie también, por lo que miró hacia adelante para ver a su rival… quien ya estaba casi frente a él… con su puño derecho rodeado de energía, listo para darle un poderoso golpe.

Tai estuvo por evitarlo… cuando notó que su pierna izquierda no se movía.

_'¡¿Qué?!'_ pensó él con confusión, antes de ver lo que le había pasado.

… una valla de metal estaba clavada en su muslo, lo que evitó que se pudiera mover siquiera un poco. El dolor se hizo presente al darse cuenta del objeto extraño, y quiso gritar… pero recordó que Lock estaba justo frente a él, y se dio cuenta de que no podía evitarlo con una pierna así. Genki y Gulliver vieron esto y gritaron su nombre, pensando que quizás así Tai podría pensar en algo y escapar… pero ya era tarde, el golpe iba directo a su corazón, seguramente deteniéndolo en el impacto.

_'¡Maldición!'_ pensó Tai, intentando hacer algo para evitarlo… pero ya no podía hacer nada, y se preparó para recibir el ataque…

"¡HAAAAA!"

**_-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-_**

Pero entonces, sintió que alguien lo empujaba fuera del camino, saliendo de la trayectoria y cayendo en el suelo a salvo. Tai, mientras caía, logró mirar a quien lo salvó del golpe… y se sorprendió mucho. Era Ascot, y Tai no sabía cómo fue que logró llegar a tiempo para salvarlo, ni como se movió tan rápido. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo horrible; Tai ya no estaba en la mira de Lock… Ascot lo estaba…

"¡Ascot!"

Fue lo último que escuchó el _Cefirian_. En el siguiente momento, Lock le dio su poderoso puñetazo al hechicero… un golpe… directo en el pecho. Ascot sintió el poderoso golpe, su rostro mostrando los efectos de este en el acto… pero el ataque no terminó ahí ya que, por la fuerza del golpe, Ascot salió volando de ahí varios metros antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo. Tai, Genki y Gulliver quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que el _Cefirian_ había hecho… e instintivamente, el guerrero del valor quiso correr hacia él.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _** - _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

"¡Ascot!" exclamó Tai, dando un paso, solo para recordar el dolor de su pierna izquierda. "¡Rayos!"

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Lock, mirando a Tai con seriedad y a punto de golpearlo por la espalda. "¡Yo soy tu oponen-!"

"¡HYAAAAAA!"

De pronto, dos fuertes patadas de otros guerreros le dieron de lleno a Lock en el rostro, mandándolo a volar cientos de metros. Genki y Gulliver voltearon hacia los nuevos guerreros, resultando ser que se trataban de Takato y Rock, como _Super Novans_, quienes giraban en el aire y caían a lado de ellos. El _Tamer_ miraba hacia donde había caído Lock, antes de voltear a ver a Tai, quien estaba con el _Cefirian_ caído. A lo lejos, pudo ver a otra persona acercarse al lugar velozmente. Se trataba de Clef, el hechicero más fuerte de _Céfiro_, aún con la apariencia de adulto que tenía por liberar su verdadero poder, quien llegó a donde estaba Ascot.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Takato, antes de ver como Tai intentaba sacarse la varilla de metal de la pierna. "¡Woa!¡Cuidado con eso!"

"Descuida." Respondió Tai, antes de sacarse la varilla por completo, gritando de dolor en el proceso. "Ya está." Dijo él, aventando la varilla lejos y usando el último _Cure_ que tenía la _Materia_ de su brazo izquierdo, curando un poco sus heridas. "Mejor…"

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Clef, quien se había arrodillado a lado de Ascot, con Genki y Gulliver colocándose a lado de él. El hechicero miró a su aprendiz, rápidamente notando el rostro de shock que este tenía, con los ojos bien abiertos. Clef apretó los dientes y revisó el cuerpo del joven, no agradándole lo que veía. Entonces, llevó su oído derecho al pecho de Ascot, intentando escuchar el corazón de él. Pero, luego de un rato, los ojos de Clef crecieron enormemente.

"No puede ser…" dijo el hechicero, separándose de su aprendiz. "No puede ser…"

"¿Qué sucede, Clef?" preguntó Takato.

"Ascot… su corazón… ya no late…"

"¡¿Que?!"

Rock escuchó esto y miró al joven recostado. Usando sus scanners internos, revisó por si mismo el cuerpo del _Cefirian_ caído… y cuando lo analizaron, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, mostrando un shock tremendo.

"Su corazón… está hecho pedazos." Dijo Rock con terror. "El golpe de Lock debió ser tan fuerte que su corazón estalló."

"¿Que?" preguntó de nuevo Takato, esperando no tener que escuchar lo que creía que iba a escuchar. "No… no me digas que…"

"Ascot… está muerto…"

Los guerreros se miraron unos a otros, antes de ver el cuerpo de su compañero caído…

…y un silencio sepulcral se posesionó del lugar…

**Fin del Capítulo 54**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Otro de nuestros amigos ha caído? Ascot, ¡No dejaremos que te vayas al otro mundo!

**Rock:** ¡Sólo hay una oportunidad, y debemos actuar rápido! ¡Luigi!¡La vida de Ascot está en tus manos!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**¡Corre, Luigi! La verdadera amistad de los héroes.**_

**Lock: **¡No lo permitiremos!

**Alan:** ¡Rápido!¡Protejan al líder!

**Mario:** ¿Luigi es el líder?

**Luigi:** ¡WAAAAAAAAA!

**Ash:** Que líder…

**Alan: **¡Sólo háganlo!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno... disculpen la tardanza. Esta vez si fue desidia mía el no haber subido el capítulo ayer, que estaba haciendo otras cosas... pero bueno, aqui les traigo el nuevo capítulo.  
><em>

_Muchas diferencias entre la version anterior y este: la pelea entre X y Zek es más detallada (y basada en la de Ichigo contra Grimmjow), con más cosas y poderes.  
><em>

_Oh, y la sombra de Zek, Axlenn, el God Warrior de las sombras, un guerrero que es tan fuerte como Zek, pero que decide atacar a traición, pero que no duda en entrar en combate si es necesario. En la version anterior, este God Warrior no existía, pero ahora si...  
><em>

_Y la muerte de Ascot... bueno, eso venía en la version anterior, pero los hechos que llevaron a eso son un poco más detallados.  
><em>

_Espero lo disfruten...  
><em>

_Por cierto, una mala noticia: En estos últimos meses, a pesar de no tener escuela ni trabajo, he escrito demasiado poco, tanto que el remake me está alcanzando (estoy en el cap 63). Si para el Capítulo 58 no avanzo mucho, voy a tener que cambiar la fecha de subida a uno cada 2 semanas. Espero poder escribir más.  
><em>

_Bueno, nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana... nos vemos =P  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	56. Cap 55: ¡Corre, Luigi!

**_2/DIC/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

La ira de X por la muerte de Primavera se estaba incrementado con cada segundo que pasaba, asustando a varios de sus compañeros que sentían el aura de él. Sin embargo, el _Hunter_ logró controlar esa furia interior, canalizando todo su odio para ver todo lo que lo rodeaba, no dejándose llevar por la oscuridad en su corazón. En cambio, el _Hunter_ realizó un "milagro"; logró traer a Primavera del umbral de la muerte, sorprendiendo no solo a Zek, sino también a todas las chicas en _Céfiro_. Ya con el hada revivida, X se dedicó a luchar contra Zek, enseñándole al _Phantom Knight_ lo que es su propia justicia.

Pero alguien asechaba desde las sombras, y atacó a X por la espalda. Afortunadamente, Zero llegó en el momento justo y salvó a su compañero de la muerte. El otro sujeto apareció, y X no lo podía creer: era alguien idéntico a Zek. El sujeto reveló su identidad: Axlenn, _God Warrior de Alcor Zeta_, y el hermano del _God Warrior Zek_. Los hermanos encararon a los _Hunters_, quienes demostrarían sus habilidades en el combate.

Mientras, en otras partes de la ciudad oscura, la batalla entre los guerreros continuaba, dando lo mejor de ellos mismos. Pero la tragedia volvió a caer en los guerreros: Ascot, salvando a Tai, recibió el golpe mortal de Lock, uno que lo mató de inmediato. Todos no lo podían creer.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 55: ¡Corre, Luigi! La verdadera amistad de los héroes.<em>**

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _115-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

El silencio y la desesperación eran lo único que ellas podían pensar en ese momento. No podía ser… simplemente no podía. Todas las mujeres miraban lo que ocurría en el planeta oscuro… y fueron testigos, de primera fila, del momento en el que la vida de uno de sus compañeros desaparecía…y no era cualquier compañero.

"Ascot…" Dijo Caldina, sus ojos abiertos enormemente, con el corazón en la boca. "No…"

Ella no lo podía creer… ¡Era imposible! Ascot era para ella como un hermano pequeño… y ahora, él estaba…

"No puede ser…" dijo Dawn con sorpresa, sus manos en la boca, queriendo contener las ganas de gritar. En el tiempo en el que estaban en _Céfiro_, la joven _Pokemon Coordinator_ se había hecho amiga del joven hechicero, no tanto como con sus amigas, pero al menos se hablaban… y ahora…

Las más afectadas por supuesto que eran Presea, Lucy Shidou y Anaís, quienes eran muy buenas amigas del joven _Cefirian_. A Lucy se le humedecieron los ojos al ver el rostro de dolor que Ascot tenía luego de recibir ese poderoso golpe, indicando que sufrió un horrible trauma debido a esto. Pero entonces, Lucy y Anaís se dieron cuenta de algo horrible… y cuando ellas voltearon a ver a su amiga Marina, ambas chicas se asustaron.

La _Magic Knight_ del agua estaba en shock… no, más que en shock: en una profunda desesperación. La joven miraba asustada el espejo mágico en el techo sin quitarle la vista, no creyendo que lo que veía fuera posible; que el joven hechicero, aquel que había vivido varias cosas en _Céfiro _con ella, estuviera muerto. No era posible.

En ese instante, recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza: comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado los dos juntos, desde el momento en el que se conocieron hasta la declaración del joven hace unos días. También recordó que ella aún no le había contestado, debido a que sus sentimientos por el joven _Cefirian_ no se habían resuelto… y recordó que ella no había hablado con él desde que regresaron de _Novaterra_. Pensó que no le había hablando, no solo para responderle sus sentimientos, sino que tampoco para hablar normalmente, ya que ella, apenada, siempre evitaba al hechicero.

Entonces, recordó algo…

_'Al menos ahora sabes lo que él siente por ti y tienes una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Tienes que decírselo… antes de que sea tarde, porque nosotros como guerreros, y todos en especial, no sabemos cuándo será el momento en el que dejemos este mundo.'_

Las palabras de Zero, que él dijo mientras estaban en _Rayterra_ para luego ir a _Novaterra_, llegaron a su mente. Esas palabras que ella a las que dijo que haría caso comenzaron a acosarla. Unas palabras llenas de verdad… y que ella nunca les hizo caso.

Y ahora, por haber esperado demasiado, ella ya no podría hablar de nuevo con él, Ascot… ni responderle los sentimientos que se estaban formando dentro de ella. No volvería a verlo, ni su tierna sonrisa, sus ojos inocentes y esa linda mirada que siempre le daba cuando al veía, llena de amor y felicidad, como si la presencia de ella le hiciera la vida más feliz.

Entonces, en ese mismo momento, sus sentimientos se resolvieron. Al fin los comprendían, toda duda había desaparecido de su mente y su corazón… y la respuesta era que ella sentía lo mismo. Si, ella lo quería mucho…no, más que querer; ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de esos sentimientos que estaban muy dentro de ella, escondidos, esperando a que ella pudiera encontrarlos, mostrarles la luz y decírselos al joven de ojos verdes.

Pero ya no podría decírselo. Se había tardado mucho en resolver sus sentimientos y en hablar con Ascot. Lo que Zero le había dicho que podría pasar se había cumplido… y ella se arrepentiría de eso el resto de su vida.

Comenzó a temblar de miedo y tristeza, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas, su rostro llenándose de angustia y dolor. Ella cerró los ojos, en un intento por calmar la angustia que sentía su ahora dolido corazón… pero no podía… era demasiado para ella sola… y estalló…

"¡ASCOT!"

El grito de angustia y dolor hizo que las demás mujeres se sintieran peor, Kristal sintiéndose aún más responsable por levantar ese escudo mágico que les había ayudado a protegerse de la perversión de Raichu, pero comparándolo con lo que acababa de pasar ahora, ella desearía mil veces haber sido victima de Raichu a la muerte de Ascot.

"Lo siento, Marina…" dijo Kristal, apretando sus puños con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos. "Lo siento tanto…"

Las demás chicas trataban de calmar el dolor que sentían de diversas formas: Erza, Kallen, Anna y Blackrose golpeaban la superficie del agua para tratar de calmar su furia, mientras que las demás, o lloraban, se resignaban. No sabían que decir, pero algo era seguro…

Todas permanecieron calladas y dolidas por esta pérdida… una que, aunque no conocieran mucho a Ascot, las marcaría por siempre.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Heartliass-<span>_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

Los hombres que estaban cerca del lugar en el momento en el que Ascot dejó este mundo permanecieron callados por un momento, asimilando la situación que acababa de ocurrir… pero este silencio no duraría mucho tiempo.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Takato en frustración. "¿Qué acaso no hay forma de hacer algo?"

"No, mi magia no puede reconstruir el cuerpo." Respondió Clef dolido también por la muerte de alguien cercano; su discípulo. "Mi magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa para reconstruir un cuerpo y revivirlo… lo siento…"

Los seis hombres que estaban cerca del cuerpo de Ascot habían pensado en alguna forma de salvar al joven Ascot, en el minuto que había muerto, pero ninguno de ellos logró pensar en algo. A ellos no se les ocurrió la forma en que X revivió a Primavera, porque el _Hunter_ sacó esa información de la biblioteca que tenía en su cerebro debido a los nanobots dentro de él… y aún si la supieran, no funcionaría a menos que tengan más energía, porque el cuerpo de Primavera, muchas veces más pequeña que el que un humano, necesitaba menos energía para reconstruir su cuerpo y restaurar sus energías. Aún con dos _Super N-Warriors_, no es posible.

Los seis estaban afectados… pero, los más afectados por esto, fueron Genki y Gulliver. Ellos dos habían creado una buena amistad con Ascot, hablando acerca de las criaturas que había en sus respectivos mundos. La amistad de los tres se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte, formando un lazo que los unía firmemente… y todo eso acabó con la muerte del hechicero.

"No puede ser…" dijo Genki con enfado… demasiado enfado, apretando sus puños y dientes a más no poder. "… No puede ser…"

Gulliver estaba en la misma situación; al igual que Genki estaba enfadado… no, estaba furioso por la muerte de su compañero, una furia dirigida a un hombre… mismo que en ese momento decidió emerger de los escombros donde estaba.

"Una basura menos." Dijo Lock, aún en su _Vikingr Form_. "Bueno, era una basura así que no importa mucho, pero al menos es uno menos."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _047-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx_)

Genki y Gulliver miraron al _God Warrior_ con rabia, dirigiendo todo su odia hacia él. Lock los miró, sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lock en burla. "¿Acaso les duele que haya matado a esa basura?"

"¡Maldito!" Expresó Gulliver, apretando sus puños. "¡Eres un infeliz!"

"¿Oh?¿Y qué harán al respecto?"

"Es obvio…" dijo Genki, sintiendo una furia que nunca antes había sentido. "¡Te mataremos!"

Lock solo sonrió, burlándose de las palabras de los dos jóvenes… cuando, de pronto, lo notó.

… por un leve segundo, el cabello de los dos se erizó y se volvió dorado, antes de regresar a la normalidad… y luego volvió a hacer lo mismo.

_'¡Oh no!'_ pensó Lock en sorpresa. _'¡Están por transformarse en Super Novans!¡No puedo dejar que lo hagan!'_

Y era cierto: Gulliver y Genki estaban tan enfadados, que sus auras comenzaron a arder de forma considerable. La tierra debajo de ellos comenzó a crujir y a agrietarse, pequeñas piedras elevándose por el aire. El cabello de los dos jóvenes comenzó a destellar a dorado, así como sus cejas y ojos. La furia que sentían era incomparable, y sentían que estaban por perder el control. Pero no podían evitarlo: era un nivel de furia que ellos no conocían… y por el momento, no querían ni pensar en ello, solo querían matar al sujeto de enfrente.

"¡No te lo perdonaremos!" Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sus cabellos destellando aún más rápido.

"¡No lo permitiré!" Exclamó Lock, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho… antes de cometer el mayor error que podría cometer. "¡Los mataré como lo hice con su amigo!_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

Y ocurrió… las palabras de Lock avivaron el fuego de la ira de los dos héroes, y fueron el gatillo para despertar por completo el _Nova Crystal_ de dentro de ellos. Con un fuerte grito, las auras de Genki y Gulliver estallaron, volviéndose doradas… al igual que sus cabellos, y el símbolo en sus frentes.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Tai, cubriéndose sus ojos con sus brazos. "¿Se transformaron en _Super Novans_?"

"¡No!¡No lo puedo permitir!" Exclamó Lock, acercándose a los dos héroes. "¡Mueran!"

El _Titanic Hercules_ de Lock se acercaba a Gulliver y a Genki a gran velocidad, mientras ellos seguían gritando, expulsando sus poderes. Pero, justo en el momento en el que los iba a golpear, los dos dejaron de gritar y concentraron sus energías en sus puños, izquierdo y derecho respectivamente… y golpearon al mismo tiempo la técnica del _God Warrior_. Para sorpresa de todos, esto disipó la energía del _Titanic Hercules_ de Lock, dejando ver su enorme puño en su lugar, golpeando de frente los dos puños de los héroes.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Lock con asombro. "¿Disiparon mi _Titanic Hercules_ con sus puños?¡Imposible!"

"¡No te perdonaremos!" Exclamaron los dos con furia, sus ojos dorados ardiendo con intensidad.

Entonces, Gulliver y Genki se movieron, el primero por abajo y el segundo saltando un poco para estar a la altura del rostro de Lock. Gulliver reunió todas sus energías en su puño derecho y golpeó al _God Warrior_ en el estómago, mientras que Genki hizo lo mismo, pero directo al rostro. Ambos poderosos golpes mandaron al _Phantom Knight_ a volar por los aires, antes de ser seguido de cerca por Gulliver y Genki, ambos en busca de venganza.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

Los tres se fueron, dejando a Clef, Tai, Rock y Takato solos con el cuerpo de Ascot. Los cuatro hombres miraron el cuerpo del joven hechicero caído, apretando sus puños con fuerza en frustración.

"Rayos…" dijo Clef, dolido, a punto de derramar lagrimas. "¿Qué les diré a Caldina y Marina en _Céfiro_ cuando regresemos? Ellas dos lo querían demasiado. ¿Q-que les diré ahora?"

"No hay nada que hacer." Dijo Tai, mirando a otro lado. "Ya no hay marcha atrás después de esto. ¡Maldición!"

"No, esto aún no ha terminado."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero Remastered_)

De pronto, otro guerrero cayó de pie cerca de ellos, dándose cuenta de que se trataba del _Hunter Carmesí_, Zero. Los cuatro miraron que la armadura del _Hunter_ estaba dañada, sin su hombrera derecha en su lugar.

"Zero." Dijo Rock con confusión. "¿A qué te refieres con que esto no ha terminado?"

"Digo, que aún es posible salvar a Ascot… si es que todo funciona bien." Respondió Zero, confundiendo a todos.

"¿Qué?¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Takato, con algo de esperanza.

"Que aun hay una forma…" dijo el _Hunter_, activando el emblema de su mano derecha, el símbolo del _Heart Link_, conectándose con todo los _N-Warriors_ presentes, buscando a alguien en especial. "_¡MARIO!¿Me escuchas?"_

* * *

><p>Como a diez kilómetros de ahí, Mario, junto con Yusei y Ráfaga, se encontraban corriendo, buscando a un enemigo ya que habían perdido el rastro de él.<p>

"¿A dónde se fue?" preguntó Mario, buscando a Magzer, el guerrero que se les había escapado.

"Ni idea." Respondió Ráfaga, con su enorme espada en su hombro. "Es más rápido de lo que pensamos."

"Gracias por la ayuda, por cierto."

"No, gracias a ustedes, porque, la verdad, solo no podría contra él."

"No te sientas mal." Comentó Yusei, parado sobre unos escombros. "Es solo que él es demasiado fuerte como para-"

"_¡MARIO!¿Me escuchas?__"_

Mario y Yusei detuvieron su conversación, mirando hacia el norte de la ciudad, en dirección a donde esa voz provenía. Ráfaga los miró con confusión, ya que ellos dos se callaron de pronto. Les iba a preguntar que si algo estaba mal, cuando notó los símbolos que aparecieron en el dorso de la mano derecha de ambos.

"¿Ah?" preguntó Mario, deteniéndose inesperadamente. _"¿Zero?¿Eres tú?"_

_"¡No hay tiempo!"_ Exclamó el _Hunter _por su medio de un lazo especial. _"¿Tienes algún Life Mushroom contigo?"_

_"¿Life Mushroom?¿Acaso alguien murió?"_

_"¡Si!¿Tienes alguno?"_

Mario se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver a Yusei, quien también estaba escuchando la conversación debido al _Heart Link _que los unía. El plomero rojo soltó un suspiro de frustración.

_"Lo siento, no tengo ni uno…"_ dijo Mario tristemente. _"No traía ninguno conmigo cuando fuimos transportados a este lugar. Lo siento, me tomó desprevenido…"_

_"¡Rayos!" _Exclamó Zero con enfado. _"Entonces si no hay nada que-"_

_"__Uh… yo tengo uno…__"_

_"¿Luigi?"_

* * *

><p>A como unos cinco kilómetros de donde estaba el cuerpo de Ascot, el fontanero verde se encontraba escondido detrás de una columna, huyendo de Warlene, quien lo estaba persiguiendo desde hace rato, sorprendiéndose de la velocidad con la que Luigi escapaba cuando estaba acorralado. Mientras estaba escondido, la conversación psíquica de Zero llegó a su mente, sabiendo de la emergencia de Zero.<p>

_"¿Luigi?¿Tu tienes un Life Mushroom?"_ preguntó Zero mentalmente.

_"S-si, siempre tengo uno conmigo… por si acaso…"_ Respondió el fontanero verde temerosamente, mirando a todos lados. _"Uno n-nunca sabe c-cuando lo necesita."_

_"¡Bien! Luigi, necesito que vengas a donde estamos EN ESTE MOMENTO, antes de que sea tarde."_

_"¡¿Wa?!"_ Exclamó Luigi con miedo. Zero le había comentado donde estaban ellos, a cinco kilómetros de donde Luigi estaba.

Luigi lo pensó con detenimiento, en medio del pánico que sentía: tenía que llegar en menos de cinco minutos para que el hongo verde funcionara, pero el problema es que, por las auras que sentía, el único camino para llegar rápido era pasar por una zona donde estaban los demás _God Warriors_ luchando contra los _Super Novans_… es decir, una zona de la muerte. Estaba claro que Luigi entro en pánico al darse cuenta de eso.

_"P-p-pero, hay muchos p-peligros y y-yo n-no puedo…"_

_"¡AHORA, LUIGI!"_ Exclamó el _Hunter_, no mostrando paciencia, ya que el tiempo era crucial. El Plomero de ropas verdes se sacudió por el grito mental de furia del _Hunter_, asintiendo nerviosamente.

_"S-si… a-ahí vo-voy…"_

Luigi tomó algunas bocanadas de aire por solo unos segundos y se dispuso a correr en dirección a donde sentía las presencias de Zero, Takato y Clef.

* * *

><p>El <em>Hunter<em> se tranquilizó un poco porque ya Luigi venía en camino. Pero luego, otro pensamiento llegó a su mente. ¿Y si Luigi no llegaba a tiempo? Zero tenía que correr para encontrarse con Luigi en el camino, tomar el hongo de vida y regresar con el en menos de cinco minutos, o si no, el _Life Mushroom_ no funcionaría y sería tarde.

_"Luigi, escúchame."_ Dijo Zero por medio del _Heart Link_. _"Iré a buscarte para tomar el hongo lo más rápido posible y traerlo."_

_"E-está bien…"_ Respondió Luigi, usando su lazo de hermanos con Mario para usar el _Heart Link_ y hablar con Zero. _"V-voy para allá…"_

_"Descuida, Luigi. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien…"_

_"__¡No lo creo!__"_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

Zero abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esa voz que entró a su mente, proveniente del _Heart Link_, no provenía de parte de sus amigos. En cambio… era la voz de uno de sus enemigos.

_"¿Quién eres?¿Como usas este enlace?"_ preguntó Zero con confusión.

_"Soy Tyson, el guerrero que controla a Dragoon_._" _Respondió el joven _Beyblader_, desde otra parte de la ciudad. _"Y no me preguntes como sé de eso, ya que de pronto se activó un emblema en mi mano y pude escuchar lo que decían."_

Zero apretó sus puños con fuerza. No pensó en lo que pasaría: en su desesperación por contactarse con Mario, activó el _Heart Link_ para comunicarse con todos los _N-Warriors_ de la zona… olvidando por completo que Tyson Granger, Ikki Tenryou, Shadow the Hedgehog y Knuckles the Echidna estaban con el enemigo, por lo que escucharon la conversación. De haberlo recordado, habría activado el enlace con Mario solamente… aunque al hacer eso no habría alcanzado a Luigi.

_"Así que pueden revivir a alguien con un objeto extraño…"_ dijo Ikki, también en la conversación. _"Bueno… no podemos permitir eso."_

_"¿Qué dicen?" _preguntó Zero con confusión y enfado.

_"Que detendremos al fontanero verde que tiene esos objetos mágicos… y que mejor que matándolo."_ Dijo Tyson, cortando la conversación con Zero y activando una conversación secreta y psíquica con los demás guerreros. _"¡Oigan, todos!¡Tengo información importante!"_

La voz de Tyson llegó a la mente de todos los _Phantom Knights_ presentes en el área, _God Warriors _o _Epitaph Users_, incluyendo Garv. El joven comenzó a explicarles la situación… y rápidamente se movieron para atacar.

Alan, quien estaba peleando contra Garv, vio como el guerrero rojo sonrió con malicia… antes de salir corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el este de la ciudad, confundiendo al joven. A X le pasó lo mismo, cuando Zek, con quien luchaba, decidió correr hacia el sur, el _Hunter_ siguiéndolo de cerca, desconfiando en las acciones del guerrero.

En el centro de la ciudad, el grupo de Zero miró a todos lados, cuando los escáneres de él y de Rock se activaron… mostrándoles algo que no les agradaba.

"¡Zero!" Exclamó Rock con preocupación. "¡Todos los _Phantom Knights_ vienen hacia acá!"

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Zero, golpeando el suelo con su puño derecho. Lo mantuvo ahí por unos segundos, antes de activar de nuevo el _Heart Link_. _"¡Todos!¡Escúchenme!¡Tenemos que proteger a Luigi!"_ exclamó mentalmente, comenzando a contarles la situación a todos los _N-Warriors_.

* * *

><p>Los <em>Phantom Knights<em> que estaban luchando contra los _N-Warriors_ y sus colosos respondieron ante esta nueva información. Los _N-Warriors_ escucharon lo que Zero les dijo y lo que sus enemigos planeaban hacer con Luigi. Sin embargo, cuando decidieron actuar, los _God Warriors_ ya les habían lanzado algún ataque que los detuvo por algunos segundos, permitiendo a estos ex-guerreros de la galaxia _Asgard_ escapar.

* * *

><p>Con el grupo de Mario, el fontanero apretó sus puños, sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar.<p>

"¡Tenemos que salvar a Luigi!" Exclamó Mario con enfado.

"Espera…" empezó Yusei con confusión. "Luigi no posee una _Keyblade_ ni es _N-Warrior_. ¿Cómo pudo saber de la conversación con los _Heart Links_?"

"Luigi es mi hermano, y hay lazos especiales entre hermanos si están muy unidos." Expresó Mario, mirando al joven. "Es probable que el _Heart Link_ se haya pasado hacia él, aún cuando no es un _N-Warrior_."

"Pero… _Master Raphael_ nos comentó que si alguien puede usar el _Heart Link_…"

"… es candidato a ser un _N-Warrior_, lo sé. Es probable que, pronto, Luigi obtenga una _Keyblade_… pero no es momento de pensar en eso. ¡Hay que protegerlo!"

"¿Qué sucede?¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Ráfaga con confusión.

"¡Te explicaremos en el camino!" Gritó Yusei, mirando al espadachín. "¡Solo síguenos, o ve hacia allá!¡Te explicaremos todo!"

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba Ascot, buscando al fontanero verde.

Y así, el juego más mortal de 'protejan al líder', comenzó…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-206-Airship Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Luigi se encontraba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas posibles, haciendo lo posible por no ser detectado. En este momento, el fontanero de ropas verdes se encontraba a tres kilómetros y medio de donde estaba Ascot y los demás, por lo que decidió acelerar el paso para llegar a tiempo, claro, asustado de cualquier cosa que pase. De pronto, una explosión a su lado derecho detuvo su marcha, asustando al pobre hombre de gorra verde. Frente a él, el _God Warrior_ _Magzer_, con su _Vikingr Form_, se encontraba viéndolo con deseos de matar.

"¡Entrégame ese hongo!" Exclamó Magzer, el aura de sus ojos ardiendo como si fueran llamas azules, haciendo que Luigi temblara de miedo. "Oh ¿No quieres? Bien… ¡Entonces te mataré!_¡UNIVERSE FREEZING!_"

El _God Warrior_ lanzó un poderoso chorro de aire congelado hacia Luigi quien, aún bajo el pánico, logró esquivarlo a último segundo, provocando la sorpresa de Magzer. El _Phantom Knight_ decidió continuar atacándolo con sus ataques de fuego y hielo, ataques que Luigi esquivaba por poco, causando que Magzer perdiera un poco la razón.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó el guerrero oscuro."¡No te muevas, hij…!"

"¡HYAAAAAA!"

De pronto, una poderosa patada bien dada en la nuca mandó al guerrero de fuego y hielo contra un edificio cercano. Luigi, aún asustado, volteó a ver a quien lo había salvado, sintiéndose aliviado al darse cuenta de que era Ash, quien lo miró solo por unos momentos.

"¡Vamos, Luigi!¡Corre!" Exclamó Ash al hombre que estaba temeroso, antes de encender su _Wave-Aura _y voltear hacia el frente, viendo que Magzer corría hacia él.

"¡No te entrometas!" exclamó Magzer, atacando a Ash, quien invocó su _Keyblade_ para defenderse.

Luigi, por su parte, decidió seguir corriendo, más por su vida que por salvar la del hechicero de _Céfiro_.

Sin embargo, unos diez segundos después, Warlene apareció en un edificio cercano, lanzándose contra Luigi, con su puño rodeado de energía, lista para darle un fuerte golpe. El fontanero se dio cuenta de ella, pero ya era muy tarde.

"¡Dame ese hongo!" Exclamó Warlene mientras caía velozmente hacia Luigi, quien temblaba de miedo. "¡Dámelo!"

"_¡ARTICUNO SUI SEI KEN!_"

Entonces, a sólo unos dos metros de Luigi, Warlene recibió un fuerte puñetazo de hielo en el rostro. Alan, quien tenía su puño derecho prácticamente hundiéndose en la mejilla de la mujer guerrera, miró a Luigi sólo por una fracción de segundo, antes de llevársela para dejarle el camino libre al asustado héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_. Nuevamente, Luigi comenzó a correr, esta vez más rápido, sintiendo que todos lo querían matar.

De pronto, el enorme gigante _Metabee_ apareció por sobre unos edificios y cayó justo frente a Luigi, apuntándole con sus armas, asustando de nuevo al pobre plomero verde.

"¡Aquí termina todo!" Exclamó Metabee, activando sus cañones, disparando varias balas del tamaño de una persona en contra de Luigi.

"¡Waaa!"

Luigi, por instinto y miedo, evitó las balas al moverse de un lado a otro, explosiones a su alrededor. Metabee comenzaba a molestarse: por más que le apuntaba, el fontanero lo evitaba, siendo demasiado escurridizo, ya sea por habilidad o por miedo.

"¡Mantente quieto para que pueda mata-!"

"¡Alto!"

De pronto, otro gigante sujetó el brazo izquierdo de _Metabee_ y comenzó a forcejear con él. Se trataba del _Gundam Double X_, manejado por Garrod, sujetando las dos manos del _Medabot_ gigante. Dentro de la cabina de control, Garrod, como _Super Novan_ todavía, aplicaba todas sus fuerzas a los controles, mismas que eran transferidas al _Gundam_ que piloteaba. Una de las pantallas a su lado derecho se activó, mostrando a Luigi, quien estaba escondido detrás de unas rocas.

"¡Corre, Luigi!¡Yo te cubriré!" Exclamó Garrod con enfado. "¡Déjamelo a mí!¡Corre!"

Luigi, por temor, lo dudó por un momento, antes de, de nuevo, comenzar a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. El fontanero verde pasó debajo de los colosos, cuyas piernas se movía y pisaban todo debajo de ellos mientras forcejeaban, Luigi evitando cada pisada por pura suerte. Al final, Luigi se alejó de ellos, mientras _Metabee_ ganaba la pelea, arrojando al _Gundam_ contra un edificio cercano.

Luigi siguió corriendo, alejándose de los problemas cuando, de repente, Alcore apareció justo frente a él, en el aire, sólo a un metro de distancia del suelo, listo para patearlo en la cabeza y así matarlo de un golpe. Luigi apenas lo notó, su rostro comenzando a mostrar el terror de ver la muerte de frente de nuevo, cuando, para su fortuna, una flecha de luz pasó rozando la cabeza del _God Warrior_, provocando que tuviera que evitar la veloz flecha para evitar ser lastimado por su poder sagrado. De detrás de Luigi, Link, con su armadura, corría velozmente, guardando su arco en su túnica mágica y tomando tanto su escudo como su espada, saltando sobre el fontanero verde y atacando al _God Warrior_ de frente, seguido muy de cerca por Ráfaga, sujetando su enorme espada con ambas manos.

Nuevamente, a sólo unos segundos de que el peligro anterior pasara, otro _God Warrior_ se interpuso en su camino. Esta vez era Korz, con su espada de fuego lista para cortar a Luigi en dos y, además, quemarlo. Pero alguien salió de la nada y, con su enorme espada, comenzó a atacar al guerrero oscuro. Se trataba de Paris, quien estaba decidido a hacer lo posible porque Luigi llegara a tiempo para salvar a su amigo. Usando veloces cortes, el espadachín de _Céfiro_ intentaba lastimar de gravedad a su oponente, pero este los esquivaba con facilidad. Korz tomó a Paris por el rostro, deteniendo los ataques del _Cefirian_.

"¡No molestes, mocoso!" Exclamó Korz, antes de lanzarle una esfera de energía en contra de Paris, mandándolo contra una pared. El _God Warrior_ se dio cuenta de que Luigi había huido en la confusión y se dispuso a perseguirlo…

"_¡THUNDER PUNCH!_"

Pero una presencia a su derecha le hizo quedarse. Raichu, como _Super Novan_, apareció de la nada, con su puño derecho rodeado de electricidad, lanzando el puñetazo al rostro de su oponente. Korz logró agacharse, esquivando el puñetazo de Raichu, para contraatacarlo con un fuerte rodillazo, uno que, además de mandar a Raichu a volar, hizo que el _Pokemon-Humano_ escupiera mucha sangre. Nuevamente, Korz intentaba llegar a con Luigi… cuando Tai apareció frente a él.

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

El _Digidestined_ le dio un poderoso golpe de fuego en el rostro a Korz, mandándolo en dirección opuesta a la que quería ir para buscar a Luigi. Tai entonces se lanzó de nuevo hacia Korz con la intención de detenerlo lo más posible.

Mientras tanto, Luigi seguía corriendo, ahora sólo faltándole dos kilómetros para llegar con Ascot, así como teniendo casi un dos minutos de tiempo.

Entonces, un muro de fuego apareció frente a Luigi, evitando que el fontanero verde pudiera continuar, mirando las llamas con asombro y terror. Entonces, cuando las llamas se disiparon, el rostro de Luigi mostró el temor más grande que haya experimentado… al ver el rostro sádico de Garv, el _Demonio Rojo_, justo frente a él.

"Mucho escándalo por una basura como tú." Expresó Garv, dando un paso al frente. "Entrégame ese extraño hongo, gusano."

"¡W-w-waaaa!" Exclamó Luigi con temor, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Oh?¿Te resistes? Me parece bien, ya que me agrada más cuando se resisten." Dijo Garv, su mano derecha comenzando a arder y a soltar enormes llamaradas. "¡Entonces tomaré ese extraño hongo de tus chamuscados restos!"

"_¡CYAN LASER!_"

De pronto, un poderoso laser impactó en el pecho de Garv, mandando al demonio rojo contra un poste de luz cercano. Luigi miró el laser que golpeó a Garv, notando que no se desvanecía como los otros láseres. En cambio, este parecía cambiar de forma, volviéndose una esfera dorada… misma que cayó a lado de Luigi, revelando su verdadera apariencia.

"¡He!¡Eso es estupendo!" Exclamó Sonic, en su forma _Super_ y sujetando su _Keyblade_, con emoción. "Al parecer este _Nova Crystal_ me permite usar los poderes de los _Wisps_ que me ayudaron antes. Me pregunto si podré usar otros también…"

"Maldito…" Expresó Garv, poniéndose de pie. "¡Te voy a!"

"_¡SUPER FLAME!_"

Varias esferas de fuego impactaron en el cuerpo de Garv, mandándolo de nuevo al suelo. Sonic y Luigi voltearon hacia arriba, viendo como Mario, como _Super_ y con _Keyblade_ también, descendía a lado de ellos, con su capa blanca en su espalda.

"Cuidado, Sonic. Él aún no está acabado." Dijo Mario, mirando hacia el frente, viendo como Garv se ponía de pie y corría hacia ellos. "¡Aquí viene!"

"¡No hay problema!¡Vamos, Mario!"

"¡Sí!" Dijo el fontanero rojo, antes de voltear a ver al otro de verde. "¡Corre, mi hermano! Salva a nuestro compañero caído. Nosotros te cubriremos."

"¡S-si, Mario!" Expresó Luigi, dispuesto a correr de nuevo.

Los tres se lanzaron hacia adelante, directo hacia Garv, aunque solo Mario y Sonic lo encararon de frente, dejando a Luigi pasar por un lado. Garv golpeó a Mario, aunque no tan lejos, mientras intentaba atrapar a Sonic, sin éxito alguno. Así, el fontanero verde se escapó de nuevo de la muerte…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-201-Keizer Ghidorah Appears- _(**Soundtrack: **_Godzilla Final Wars_)

Entonces, Klonoa, también como _Super _y con _Keyblade _en mano, comienza a volar a lado de Luigi, esperando protegerlo de la próxima amenaza.

"¡Te falta poco!" Exclamó Klonoa, mirando hacia el frente. "¡Solo kilómetro y medio!¡Tu puedes!"

"¡E-es fácil decirlo c-cuando no te persigue medio mundo!" Exclamó Luigi en frustración, aunque un poco más seguro al tener a un amigo a su lado.

"Lo sé, por eso estoy aq-"

"_¡CHAOS SPEAR!_"

"¡Cuidado!"

Desde el frente, un rayo color morado con rojo pasó entre Klonoa y Luigi, seguido de cerca por otro más. Al mirar hacia el frente, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Shadow, en su forma _Super_, lanzando varias descargas de energía hacia el frente. Klonoa apretó sus dientes y voló frente a Luigi para cubrirlo.

"¡Déjamelo a mí!" exclamó Klonoa, apuntando su _Keyblade_ hacia el frente. "_¡WIND BULLET!_"

Klonoa liberó de su _Keyblade_ varios disparos de viento hacia el frente, chocando directamente contra las _Chaos Spears_ de Shadow. Aunque las _Chaos Spears_ eran más poderosas que las _Wind Bullets_, necesitando tres de estas para derrotar a una, eran menos en número, ya que Klonoa podía disparar más rápido que Shadow.

Los disparos de ambos guerreros continuaron por un rato, hasta que Shadow, viendo que sus técnicas no podían pasar, invocó su _Keyblade_ y comenzó a correr hacia adelante para encarar a los dos guerreros. Al verlo venir, Klonoa se adelantó a Luigi y sus piernas tocaron el suelo, preparado para el combate. Shadow llegó con él y dio un corte con su llave, misma que Klonoa bloqueó con la suya, sus armas chocando con fuerza.

"¡Entrégame al hombrecillo verde!" Exclamó Shadow con seriedad.

"¡Nunca!" Gritó Klonoa, usando más fuerza.

"¡Entonces morirás con él!"

Shadow empleó más fuerza, empujando a Klonoa hacia atrás, pero este no se dejaba y contra atacaba con varios golpes con su llave. Mientras los dos peleaban, Luigi pasó por un lado de ellos, alejándose del lugar.

Luigi seguía corriendo, el combate seguía pasando a su alrededor. _Rayearth_ y _Ceres_ seguían luchando contra los dos _Gorres,_ y _Obelisk_ estaba enfrentándose a _Macha_. _Phoenix_, el _Eavon Summon_ de Genki, cayó a lado de la calle donde Luigi estaba corriendo, asustando al fontanero. Al parecer fue lanzado por el aire por _Dragoon_, el _Eavon Summon_ de _Tyson_, quien comenzó a luchar contra _Osiris_. A lo lejos se ve como Gulliver bloquea a Garv, quien al parecer derrotó o mandó lejos a Sonic y a Mario, mientras que Ráfaga era lanzado en el aire por Alcore.

De pronto, _Skeith_ siguió a Luigi por los aires, sujetando su enorme guadaña. Luigi se dio cuenta de la presencia del _Avatar _debido a su enorme sombra, por lo que al voltear a verlo, sus ojos se volvieron enormes debido al temor, en especial cuando _Skeith_ bajaba su arma velozmente.

"¡Muere!" Exclamó Haseo dentro de _Skeith_, empezando a dar un golpe con su arma… cuando _Stardust Dragon_, el _Eavon Summon _de Yusei, lo embistió por detrás, mandándolos a los dos contra un edificio al frente de Luigi, bloqueando su camino.

Luigi se detuvo al ver los escombros del edificio destruido por los dos colosos, quienes continuaban luchando aún frente a él. Luigi buscó un lugar para poder seguir corriendo, pero estos segundos resultaron cruciales cuando alguien apareció cerca de ahí…

"_¡DRAGOON STORM!_"

De pronto, un poderoso tornado golpeó el lugar frente a Luigi, mandando al fontanero verde hacia atrás, afortunado de no recibir ese ataque de lleno. Pero, al mirar hacia arriba, Luigi se dio cuenta de que había un guerrero con _Keyblade_ frente a él. Sonrió… pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de su identidad; Tyson Granger, uno de los guerreros de Polaris.

"Así que aquí estás." Dijo Tyson, como _Super Novan_, caminando hacia Luigi. "Así que tu eres el que tiene ese extraño hongo. ¡Dámelo!"

"¡N-no!" Exclamó Luigi con temor, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Quizás seas mayor que yo, pero puedo ver que tienes miedo. Anda, dame ese hongo y te dejaré vivir… de lo contrario…" Expresó, antes de mover su _Keyblade_ con fuerza, creando una onda expansiva que destruyó una roca a lado de Luigi.

"¡Waaaa!"

"… o de lo contrario, te pasará eso."

"¡Alto!"

De pronto, frente a Luigi, cayó otra persona; otro guerrero con _Keyblade_, pero este era aliado de Luigi. Se trataba de Yusei, quien sujetaba su _Keyblade_ con fuerza, y se colocaba frente a Luigi.

"¡No te dejaré que lo lastimes!" Exclamó Yusei, colocándose en guardia.

"Un gesto muy valiente." Dijo Tyson con malicia. "Sin embargo, inútil… ¿y sabes por qué?¡Porque yo si estoy transformado en _Super Novan_ y tu no!" Exclamó los engranes o _Beyblades_ de su _Keyblade_ activándose de nuevo, generando una gran cantidad de viento. "_¡DRAGOON STORM!_"

"¡No te dejaré!" Exclamó Yusei, apuntando su _Keyblade_ hacia adelante y reuniendo energía. "_¡SHOOTING SONIC!_"

La _Keyblade_ de Tyson liberó un poderoso tornado, mientras que la de Yusei liberó un cilindro de energía blanco con celeste. Ambos ataques parecían poderosos… pero, debido a que Tyson estaba transformado en _Super Novan_, su ataque derrotó fácilmente al de Yusei, disipándolo como si no existiera. Al ver que su ataque no surtió efecto, Yusei se cubrió con su llave. Sin embargo, el ataque fue demasiado fuerte para él, empujándolo hacia atrás… y llevándose a Luigi con él. Los dos héroes fueron empujados por el ataque de Tyson hacia un edificio de tienda de conveniencia, entrando en ella y tumbando varios estantes de comida y otros productos. Luigi y Yusei estaban algo heridos, pero no eran de consideración. Sin embargo, Tyson comenzaba a caminar hacia el local donde estaban.

"Bueno, si no me quieres dar ese hongo…" empezó él. "Tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza… ¡Toma es-!"

"¡No, tu toma esto!"

De pronto, Tyson recibió una patada en el rostro, uno que lo mandó hacia atrás, chocando contra un muro. El joven se levantó adolorido, mirando a su agresor… dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Genki, _Keyblade_ en mano, su cabello dorado ondeando con fuerza.

"Vaya… ¿Al fin te pudiste transformar?" Preguntó Tyson con malicia. "Interesante… pero si me disculpas, debo acabar con ellos."

"¡Deberás pasar sobre mi si quieres tocarlos!" Exclamó Genki, haciendo estallar su aura.

"Lo haré… ¡Prepárate!"

Los dos desaparecieron, creando varias explosiones en el lugar.

En la tienda de conveniencia, Luigi comenzaba a levantarse, retirando algunos artículos de la tienda. El fontanero verde se sacudió del golpe, mirando a todos lados con confusión y mareo, tanto que uno casi podría jurar que tenía pájaros en la cabeza. Fue entonces que notó al joven que lo había salvado debajo de varios estantes y otros productos, al parecer inmóvil.

"¡Waaa!" Exclamó Luigi, corriendo y comenzando a retirar los objetos de Yusei, quien comenzó a moverse al sentir menos peso sobre él. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Gracias." Expresó Yusei, sonriendo un poco… pero de inmediato esa sonrisa se volvió una mueca de enfado. "Rayos… acaso… ¿Acaso no puedo hacer nada?" se preguntó Yusei con confusión. "No tengo el poder para hacer nada."

Luigi miró al joven con confusión, sabiendo que se sentía incapaz de ayudar. Quiso decirle algo… pero entonces, un ruido llamó la atención de los dos. Al mirar hacia adelante, pudieron ver a otro hombre en el lugar… y no les agradaba, ya que se trataba de Balmung, el _Azure Knight_ infectado por Polaris con el _AIDA_. El caballero infectado, con su espada en mano, comenzó a caminar hacia los dos lentamente, mirándolos fríamente.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamó Luigi, escondiéndose detrás de Yusei por temor. Fue entonces, que notó que Yusei estaba temblando; no de miedo, sino de impotencia. "¿Eh?"

"Yo no tengo el poder para hacerle frente…" dijo Yusei para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños. "A pesar de todo, yo no puedo hacer nada… Necesito… ¡Necesito más fuerza!"

Yusei apretó sus puños con fuerza, apretando un trozo de roca que tenía en la mano. El joven se sentía desesperado porque, a pesar de su entrenamiento, no estaba al nivel de los enemigos actuales. Estaba enfadado, demasiado enfadado…

… tanto, que su cabello comenzó a destellar levemente.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _166-Yusei's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_)

"No…" dijo Yusei, comenzándose a poner de pie, mientras su aura se encendía con fuerza, levantando pequeñas rocas del suelo. "¡No, no me rendiré!¡Aunque sea lo último que haga, no puedo dejar que los lazos que nos unen se destruyan!¡Yo tengo que regresar a mi época!"

Balmung se preparó para atacar a Yusei con su espada, mientras que el joven lo veía fijamente con enfado y determinación, su cabello aún destellando y moviéndose por la energía que expulsaba. Balmung se lanzó contra Yusei, su espada en alto para cortarlo… y fue cuando Yusei estalló.

"Yo regresaré…¡Regresaré!¡Cueste lo que me cueste!"

De pronto, el cabello de Yusei se volvió dorado por completo, así como sus cejas y el símbolo de su frente, mientras que sus ojos se volvieron de un azul muy claro, casi blanco. La energía que expulsó asustó a Luigi y retrasó el ataque de Balmung, cuya espada fue bloqueada por la llave de Yusei, chocando ambas armas con fuerza. Mientras los dos forcejeaban, Yusei miró hacia atrás.

"¡Vamos, Luigi!" Exclamó Yusei, ahora como _Super Novan_. "¡Sigue adelante!"

Luigi no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr de nuevo, dejando a Yusei y a su enemigo dentro de esa tienda de conveniencia, que estalló luego de que él saliera por la expulsión de energía. El fontanero siguió corriendo, sabiendo que le faltaban menos de dos minutos para que el efecto del hongo funcionara dentro de Ascot, por lo que aceleró su paso para intentar llegar rápido.

De pronto, Zek apareció a lado de Luigi y dio una veloz patada, pero el fontanero, de alguna manera, lo vio venir y logró saltarla, demostrando porque era uno de los mejores saltadores de su mundo, apoyándose en algunos edificios para alejarse. Zek lo comenzó a seguir velozmente, alcanzándolo rápidamente.

Luigi, al ver que lo seguían, decidió atacar con una esfera de fuego que viajó rápidamente hacia el enemigo, aunque fue fácilmente rechazada por el _God Warrior_, quien le dio alcance rápidamente. Luigi apenas logró ver al enemigo cuando este lo golpeó en el estómago, deteniendo así su marcha, mandándolo contra el suelo.

"Oooowwww…" Expresó Luigi, dolorido por el golpe. Comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, sintiendo todos los huesos de su cuerpo quejándose por el esfuerzo. Entonces, escuchó algo frente a él, y alzó la mirada, llenándose de terror al ver a Zek a no más de diez metro de él, viéndolo con arrogancia. "¡Waaa!"

"Aquí termina tu carrera…" dijo Zek, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho, las uñas de sus manos creciendo de tamaño. "_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_" Exclamó el _God Warrior_, atacando a Luigi con sus cientos de golpes helados. Luigi inconscientemente se agachó, sujetando su cabeza en temor, pero eso no le podría ayudar en esa situación. Estaba por ser asesinado…

"_¡ROLLING SHIELD!_"

…cuando alguien se colocó frente a los ataques y los recibió de lleno, bueno, su escudo defensivo lo recibió. Luigi alzó la mirada para ver a su salvador, viendo que era X, quien apareció de la nada y, usando su escudo de energía, bloqueó los ataques de Zek.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó Zek con enfado. "¡No te entrometas con mi presa!"

"¡Creí que yo lo era!" Exclamó X con tranquilidad, antes de voltear a ver a Luigi, quien lo miraba extrañado, y no era de esperarse, ya que X tenía el cabello rubio. "Corre Luigi, aún tienes tiempo."

"¡Si!" Exclamó el fontanero, comenzando a correr los cientos de metros que le quedaban.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Zek. "¡No te dejaré!"

"¡Yo soy tu oponente, Zek!_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

El _God Warrior_ tuvo que esquivar un cometa de plasma por parte del _X-Buster_ de X, que era mucho más veloz y poderoso ahora que el _Hunter_ estaba transformado en _Súper Novan_. X se lanzó de nuevo al _God Warrior_, continuando la lucha entre estos dos.

Luigi siguió corriendo a gran velocidad, ignorando que el peligro siguiente vendría desde el cielo. _Magus_ luchaba con _Osiris_, lanzando varios ataques de energía al dragón rojo. Sin embargo, uno de esos ataques viajaba hacia la ciudad… en el área donde estaba Luigi. El fontanero verde seguía corriendo, cuando se dio cuenta de la luz que venía hacia él, deteniéndose en el acto. No había forma de evitarlo ni de bloquearlo, y la explosión sería tan grande que no podría escapar. Estaba perdido…

… pero, como a una cuadra de ahí, Alan, quien aún seguía luchando contra Warlene, se dio cuenta de este dilema, por lo que decidió actuar rápido. Mientras Alan reunía energía en su _Articuno Keyblade_, Warlene se acercaba a él rápidamente, apunto de patearlo en el rostro. Pero Alan no tenía tiempo de evitarlo…

"_¡STRIKE RAID!_"

Alan lanzó su _Keyblade_ con fuerza, justo en el momento en el que Warlene lo pateó, mandándolo contra un edificio cercano. La llave giró velozmente los cien metros de distancia, elevándose en el aire, hasta que, a veinte metros del suelo, impactó de lleno contra la esfera de energía que iba directo hacia Luigi, creando una gran explosión que hizo temblar todo a su alrededor. La onda expansiva mandó a volar a todo objeto que no estuviera afianzado a la tierra… y eso incluía a Luigi, quien salió volando a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse con la mitad de una pared de un edificio que ya no estaba ahí. Varios escombros salieron volando por los aires, amenazando con aplastarlo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los escombros lo golpeó, cayendo a su alrededor, la _Keyblade_ de Alan clavándose a un lado de Luigi.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

"Ow…" Dijo el fontanero verde con dolor.

Ya era demasiado, Luigi ya no lo aguantaba. Todo ese rato había estado sufriendo ataques de lejos, de cerca, explosiones y demás. Era demasiado para sus nervios, que ya estaban al límite del colapso. Tenía tanto miedo que solo mover sus piernas le era imposible debido al pánico que sentía. Estaba por darse por vencido, ya no quería seguir. Todo le causaba tanto temor que sentía que su corazón explotaría dentro de él cada vez que daba un paso. Ya no quería seguir…

Entonces, al mirar a su alrededor, pudo ver como los demás guerreros luchaban todavía para hacerle un camino que pudiera seguir, alejando a los _Phantom Knights_ de él para que cumpliera su cometido. Sin embargo, Luigi ya no quería seguir… se había dado por vencido.

Miró hacia un lado para ver lo que parecía ser un espejo, uno que reflejaba su apariencia; lleno de suciedad, su ropa maltratada, algunas heridas en su cuerpo y demás. Pero, lo que le llamó la atención, fue la mirada que veía en el reflejo, la que él tenía en ese momento; una mirada que demostraba fracaso y resignación… la cara de alguien que ya no daba más, y que no quería dar más…

… y eso no le agradó.

Luigi miró al espejo con enfado y algo de determinación. Estaba cansado, si… pero cansado de ser el miedoso, el que teme de su propia sombra, el que siempre tiene que ser protegido por alguien. Estaba cansado de ser un estorbo, un peso muerto para los demás. Estaba cansado de que todos lo salvaran en incontables ocasiones, cansado de dejar que otros hicieran el trabajo. Con una mirada llena de determinación, Luigi comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Era el momento…

Momento de cambiar; momento de dejar atrás el temor que siempre lo atormentaba, el miedo a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era momento de mirar hacia adelante con valor, el momento de salir de su mundo de miedo. Era momento de salir de la sombra de su hermano…

…Era la hora de hacer algo épico…

"Let's Go." Dijo Luigi con determinación… sujetando la _Articuno Keyblade_.

Sin pensarlo, sin notarlo, Luigi tomó la _Keyblade_ de Alan, la sacó del suelo y comenzó a correr con ella… y la llave no desapareció de sus manos, como lo haría normalmente. Luigi solo siguió corriendo, no prestándole atención a nada, no pensando que la llave que sujetaba en su mano izquierda debería de desaparecer. Solo tenía una idea en mente: cumplir la misión, y llegar con Ascot.

"Yo… ¡Yo ya no seré un cobarde!"

De pronto, mientras corría, en su mano derecha comenzó a aparecer un destello color verde, un destello con fuego y relámpagos del mismo color, que inmediatamente cambió de apariencia y tomó forma sólida. Luigi miró lo que tenía ahora en su mano: una _Keyblade_… **_SU _**_Keyblade_.

Ahora, Luigi era un _N-Warrior_ como su hermano… y eso sólo lo llenó de determinación.

"_Here I go!_"

Luigi siguió corriendo, sujetando ambas _Keyblade_ con sus manos, evitando todo lo que se le ponía en frente… como Knuckles, el amigo de Sonic que en ese momento impedía su paso.

"¡No te dejaré pasar!" Exclamó _Super Knuckles_, lanzándose en contra de Luigi, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

El fontanero verde no se inmutó y siguió corriendo, no importándole que su oponente fuera un _Super Novan _con _Bankai Armor_. Sólo tenía en mente terminar la misión y ayudar a Ascot, sabiendo que le faltaba poco tiempo para que el _Life Mushroom_ no surtiera efecto en su cuerpo. No importándole enfrentarse a alguien más fuerte que él, Luigi lo encaró, sin miedo en sus ojos.

"¡No puedo detenerme aquí!"

_'__Hemos oído… la Fortaleza de tu corazón…__'_

De pronto, dos poderosos destellos iluminaron el lugar: uno de la cabeza de Luigi y otro de su _Keyblade_ algo que confundió a Knuckles al no esperarse este destello. Aún así, el _Echidna_ continuó su ataque, mientras Luigi salía de la esfera de destello que lo rodeó… y al verlo, Knuckles abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

_-CLANK!-_

"¿Pero qué demo-?" Empezó Knuckles, luego de que su _Keyblade_ chocara contra las que Luigi tenía, mirándolo con confusión.

… y cómo no, si Luigi en ese momento tenía su _Bankai Armor __**Y**__ Super Novan_…

… espera… ¿Qué?

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-207-Main Menu 2- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

"¡Pero qué rayos!" Exclamó Knuckles con confusión. "¡¿Cómo rayos alcanzaste ambas transformaciones en tan poco tiempo?!"

"¡No lo sé!¡Pero las necesito ahora!" Exclamó Luigi con determinación.

Así, el _Super Novan Luigi_ forcejeó con Knuckles por unos momentos, antes de saltar hacia adelante, arriba de Knuckles, y continuar su camino, corriendo velozmente. Knuckles, al ver como Luigi saltaba encima de él y se alejaba corriendo, salió corriendo hacia él.

Ahora como _Super Novan_ y con su _Bankai Armor_, similar a la de Mario, Luigi corría más rápido que antes, seguro de llegar a tiempo con Ascot antes de que el efecto del _Life Mushroom_ no le ayudara. Seguía corriendo, mientras escombros y rocas caían de los cielos, producto de un edificio que estalló por un ataque de uno de los gigantes. Luigi no se detuvo, evitando cada escombro que venía hacia él, cortándolo con las llaves que sujetaba si era necesario. Seguía corriendo, estando cada vez más cerca de su objetivo… cuando Lock apareció frente a él, bloqueándole el paso.

"¡No permitiré que lo revivas!_¡TITANIC…!_"

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una ráfaga de balas de plasma lo golpearon por todo el cuerpo, sacándolo de concentración. El _God Warrior_ retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, cuando, de su derecha, fue golpeado por una esfera de energía celeste, estrellándolo contra un auto que estaba en el camino. Luigi miró de reojo, viendo como Rock y Ash estaban cerca, habiendo derrotado al enemigo para dejarlo pasar. Luigi continuó avanzando…

Un edificio caía frente a él, y Luigi no podía evitarlo. En su lugar, evitó los escombros y, mientras el edificio se venía abajo, saltó hacia él… entrando por una de las ventanas. Como si fuera cámara lenta, Luigi voló por el interior del edificio que se caía, siendo golpeado por algunos libros, tazas y demás cosas que hay en habitaciones y oficinas, pero que con su nueva armadura y transformación, eso no le hacía daño. Al final, Luigi emergió por el otro lado del edificio, por una de sus ventanas, mientras que el edificio caía por completo en el suelo y se hacía pedazos, bloqueando la pasada.

Luigi siguió corriendo rápidamente, mientras sus demás compañeros combatían a su alrededor, alejando a todos los guerreros que se acercaban a él para acabarlo y evitar que llevara a cabo su misión. La lucha continuaba a su alrededor, explosiones sacudiendo edificios por todos lados. Con ambas _Keyblades_ en mano, Luigi cortaba cada escombro grande que venía hacia él, usando los poderes que milagrosamente le fueron concedidos. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar…

… cuando, de pronto, Garv y su enorme dragón, _Chaos Dragon Garv_, aparecen frente a él, a varios metros de distancia, el demonio humano con una enorme esfera de fuego entre sus manos, y el dragón con una en cada una de sus tres cabezas.

"¡Desaparece!" Exclamó Garv, lanzando la enorme esfera de fuego, junto con su dragón.

Luigi miró las cuatro enormes esferas de fuego que se volvieron una sola, viajando rápidamente hacia él, con temperaturas tan altas que el suelo se derretía fácilmente. Sin embargo, en lugar de evitarlo, Luigi aceleró, elevando su aura para lanzarse hacia adelante y encarando el ataque de frente, sin importarle que ese ataque fuera demasiado para él.

… el cual lo era… y por eso, los demás no lo dejarían pelear solo.

El resto de los _N-Warriors_ aparecieron detrás de Luigi, como a unos doscientos metros de distancia, corriendo en la misma dirección que el fontanero verde. Todos, incluyendo el enorme _Gundam Double X_, estaban ahí, viendo el ataque dirigirse hacia su compañero.

"¡Ese ataque lo va a matar!" Exclamó Rock con desesperación.

"¡Ataquemos!" Exclamó Alan, antes de mirar hacia atrás al _Gundam_. "¡Garrod!¡Sal de ahí y ayúdanos!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó Garrod, dentro de su _Gundam_, la compuerta del frente abriéndose para permitirle salir. El joven, cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, saltó fuera del robot, que desapareció en el momento en el que sus pies dejaron de tener contacto con este. Garrod cayó a lado de los demás guerreros, invocando su _Keyblade_. "¡Listo!"

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamó Alan, invocando la _Chaos_ y _Frozen Terra Keyblades_, reuniendo energía en ellas. "¡Todos!¡Prepárense para lanzar las _Keyblades_!"

Todos los presentes reunieron energía en las _Keyblades_ que poseían, concentrando toda la que podían en ellas, sabiendo que el siguiente ataque sería crucial… y tenían que lanzarlos al mismo tiempo. Al final, todas las llaves estaban al máximo, y solo faltaba la orden… que Alan dio.

"_¡STRIKE RAID!_"

Los guerreros soltaron sus _Keyblades_, diecisiete de ellas en total, todas volando a gran velocidad hacia adelante, en curso de colisión contra la esfera de fuego de Garv y su dragón, cortando el aire mientras avanzaban. Adelante, Luigi sintió las energías de las llaves acercarse y… se detuvo, solo para saltar hacia atrás, reuniendo energía en las dos llaves que tenía en sus manos; la _Articuno_ y su propia llave.

"_¡STRIKE RAID!_"

En el aire, y mientras las otras llaves pasaron a su lado, Luigi lanzó las _Keyblades_ que tenía, uniéndose a las otras en su ataque frontal. Así, las diecinueve _Keyblades_ viajaron juntas hacia adelante… e impactaron contra la enorme esfera de fuego, creando una gran explosión.

Garv cerró sus ojos debido a la explosión, no esperando que fuera tan fuerte, por lo que no pudo ver lo que pasó después hasta ya un poco tarde.

Luigi, debido a la explosión, fue lanzado hacia atrás violentamente, pero al momento de colocar sus pies sobre una pared cercana, se impulsó hacia adelante para seguir corriendo, sabiendo que solo le quedaban treinta segundos para que terminase el efecto del hongo. El fontanero siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello… que era cierto, porque el resto de los enemigos lo seguían, y unos estaban ya en frente.

De pronto, y mientras Luigi corría… _Keyblades_… _Keyblades_ por todas partes…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-208-Main Menu 1- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Todas las diecinueve llaves que lanzaron contra el ataque comenzaron a caer por la misma área, clavándose en el suelo alrededor de Luigi, quien seguía corriendo para cumplir con su objetivo. Al principio eran una molestia… pero luego se volvieron fundamentales.

Los _Phantom Knights_ comenzaron a atacar a Luigi, siendo Ikki de _Medabots_ el primero en acercarse, lanzándose hacia él con _Keyblade_ en mano. Luigi, en respuesta, tomó la _Courage Crest Keyblade_, la llave de Tai, del suelo y con ella bloqueó el ataque de su enemigo, mientras que al mismo tiempo tomaba la _Mocchi Courage_, la de Genki_,_ para golpear a Ikki en la cabeza y mandarlo lejos. Empezó a correr hacia delante, cuando un ataque de Magzer golpeó su mano izquierda, haciendo que él soltara la _Mocchi Courage_, y forzando a Luigi a lanzar la _Courage Crest_ en su contra para evitar que se acercara a él.

Luego, más ataques por su derecha, productos de Warlene, mismos que Luigi tuvo que evitar al saltar hacia adelante, dando unos giros en el suelo… pero, al hacer esto, quedó a merced de Orca, el _Azure Knight_ infectado, quien ya tenía su espada en alto, listo para cortarlo. Pero el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_ tuvo suerte, ya que, mientras rodaba, sus manos lograron sujetar la _Double X Keyblade,_ la llave de Garrod, y con ella logró bloquear el ataque de su enemigo, permitiéndole saltar hacia adelante para evitar otro ataque y continuar con su camino.

Mientras corría, Luigi tomó la _Rock Buster Keyblade_, la llave de Rock, y lanzó ambas llaves hacia dos ataques enemigos que venían hacia él, bloqueándoles el paso mientras tomaba la _Magical Mind Keyblade_, de Gulliver, para bloquear la llave de Tyson que venía hacia él, la fuerza del golpe entre _Keyblades_ hizo que soltara la llave que sujetaba.

Y así continuó la odisea, Luigi tomando _Keyblades_ y lanzándolas, hasta que al final, tomó una que no soltaría por el momento: la _Fire Star Hero_… la llave de su hermano.

_'Mario… ¡Dame fuerzas!'_ pensó Luigi, corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Entonces, todos los enemigos se le colocaron en frente, bloqueando su paso. Luigi se iba a detener… cuando el resto de los _N-Warriors_ corrieron a su lado, listos para encarar a los enemigos.

Y al final se dio el encuentro. Como soldados de ejércitos del pasado, o jugadores de equipos rivales de futbol americano, ambos grupos se encontraron de lleno, golpeando y embistiéndose el uno al otro al momento de chocar, Luigi logrando salir de este encuentro a duras penas, saltando sobre la cabeza del _God Warrior Lock_ para impulsarse hacia arriba.

Ya en el aire, los vio: a unos cien metros de distancia, estaba Clef, al igual que Paris y Ráfaga, cuidando el cuerpo de Ascot, con Clef usando un campo de fuerza para protegerlo. Ya no tenía tiempo, le quedaban menos de diez segundos en el reloj, y dos ataques venían hacia él, uno por la derecha y otro por la espalda. Viendo que no podía hacer nada, decidió prepararse, lanzando la _Keyblade_ de Mario hacia uno de los ataques… y sacó el _Life Mushroom_ de entre su armadura.

"¡Reciban esto!" Exclamó Luigi, lanzando el hongo verde hacia Clef, justo antes de que el segundo ataque lo impactara. "¡Waaaaa!"

Luigi salió volando hacia adelante, junto con el hongo verde, pero él caería más lejos de donde estaba Clef y los demás. El hongo voló por los aires, desperdiciando los pocos segundos que le quedaban al reloj… y lo malo, es que caería algo lejos de Clef, a unos diez metros de él. No era mucho, pero sería tiempo suficiente como para no lograr el objetivo, el efecto se perdería, y Ascot no podría revivir. Lo peor, era que TODOS los _N-Warriors_ fueron lanzados cerca de donde estaban Clef y los demás, siendo lanzados por los villanos y ya no permitiéndoles proteger el hongo.

… todo estaba perdido…

… a menos que Zero tuviera algo que decir…

El _Hunter_ _Carmesí_ corrió velozmente, saliendo del área de combate y se lanzó hacia el hongo verde que venía cayendo, y logró tomarlo antes de rodar por el suelo un par de veces, antes de llegar a lado de Clef y Ascot, levantando su mano derecha, con el hongo, por sobre su cabeza, mientras el resto de sus compañeros caían a su alrededor.

"¡Revive!" Exclamó Zero, antes de literalmente empujar el hongo verde en la boca de Ascot, que entró fácilmente en su garganta y a su estómago.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

Y el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos después de esto. Los segundos pasaban, y todos, incluyendo las chicas en _Céfiro_, miraban expectantes lo que estaba pasando en el planeta oscuro, esperando a que el hongo surtiera efecto.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

El aliento permaneció en los pulmones de las chicas, quienes veían lo ocurrido en el planeta oscuro con muchas esperanzas, miedos y temores. Vieron todo lo que pasó, todo lo que Luigi hizo por llegar a con su compañero, y como prácticamente estaban en el tiempo límite. ¿Habrá funcionado? Todas esperaban que si… en especial una de ellas.

"Por favor…" dijo Marina con temor, ambas manos juntas frente a su pecho, como si estuviera rezando. "Por favor, deja que Ascot reviva… ¡Por favor!"

Todas las chicas miraban expectantes a la pantalla, esperando que el milagro ocurriera.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Heartliass-<span>_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

Zero aguantaba la respiración. Han pasado ya diez segundos desde que Ascot se comió el _Life Mushroom_, y no parecía haber una reacción. Los escáneres de Zero permanecían fijos, sin mostrar algún cambio en el cuerpo del joven hechicero, y visualmente no se podían apreciar indicios de vida. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a ponerse de pie, mirando al _Hunter_ y al joven hechicero, preguntándose si el milagro había ocurrido…

… pero Zero bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes, indicándoles a todos que no había resultado… y esto hizo que cierta chica de cabello azul comenzara a llorar.

-¡_Beep, beep, beeep!_-

_'¿Pero qué-?'_

Entonces, Ascot tomó una violenta bocanada de aire, que llenó sus pulmones rápidamente, provocando que el joven hechicero comenzara a toser violentamente. Todos los jóvenes héroes miraron esto con confusión y asombro, no sabiendo que decir o hacer en ese momento…

… Ascot estaba vivo de nuevo…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-208-Main Menu 1- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Gulliver, alzando su puño en el aire. "¡Ascot vive!"

Y los gritos de júbilo y alegría no se hicieron esperar. Todos los héroes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a celebrar un poco al ver al joven hechicero mirar en todas direcciones, confundido a más no poder. Sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos, el milagro había ocurrido.

"¿Ah?" preguntó Ascot, mientras se sentaba, mirando a todos lados. "¿Qué me pasó?¿Dónde estoy?"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el maestro hechicero, llamando la atención de su discípulo.

"¿Ah?¿Clef?¿Que sucedió? Recuerdo ver a Lock acercarse a mí y después… unas enormes puertas blancas… estaba por entrar, pero apenas las toqué y sentí que algo me jaló…"

"Vaya, estuvo cerca de irse al otro mundo." Comentó Tai, no creyendo lo cerca que estaban de perder a un compañero.

"¿Ah?¿Acaso me morí?"

"Si, Ascot…" dijo Zero seriamente. "Me apartaste del camino de Lock y recibiste el impacto directo en el pecho, destruyendo tu corazón y pulmones…"

"Te revivimos con un _Life Mushroom_…" dijo Mario, quien estaba cargando a su hermano inconsciente. "Fuiste muy afortunado…"

"¿Estás bien, Luigi?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

"Maaama miiia…" respondió el fontanero verde, su cabeza dando vueltas.

"Parece que no mucho…" dijo Takato. "¿Cómo obtuvo una _Keyblade_, _Super Novan _**Y **_Bankai Armor_ tan rápido?"

"¿Es el milagro de los _N-Warriors_?" Respondió Alan, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es la razón por la que muchos guerreros en el universo nos temen o nos quieren derrotar antes de que nos volvamos más fuertes: los _N-Warriors_ podemos generar este tipo de milagros cuando el momento lo amerite, cuando estemos en graves aprietos, cuando necesitemos ese poder extra, el _Nova Crystal_ nos lo ofrece… al menos eso es lo que dijo _Master Raphael_. Además, dado que Luigi era un cobarde, al hacer ese cambio de 180 en cuanto a valor en tan poco tiempo debió haber despertado todos esos poderes al mismo tiempo."

"Eso… es muy conveniente." Dijo Tai.

"Lo sé, ¿no es genial?"

"Ya veo…" dijo Ascot, regresando a la conversación anterior. "Así que me mataron…"

"Pero todos aquí trabajaron mucho para revivirte." Comentó Ráfaga, colocando una mano en el hombro del joven. "Ellos expusieron sus vidas para poder detener a los _Phantom Knights_ que intentaban quitarle a Luigi el hongo que te trajo a la vida."

"Muchachos… gracias… gracias por no dejarme ir…" dijo el joven hechicero, más que feliz por aún permanecer en ese mundo.

"¡He, cuando quieras!" Exclamó Genki, levantando un dedo pulgar. "Por eso somos amigos, ¿O no?"

"¡Claro!"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Un aire de tranquilidad desplazó la atmósfera de angustia que estaba presente hasta hace unos segundos. Las chicas respiraron aliviadas al ver que Ascot había vuelto a la vida, rescatado de las garras de la muerte en el último segundo.

"Uff, que alivio." dijo Dawn.

"El joven Ascot está bien." dijo Atoli, viendo la imagen del espejo.

"Benditos sean esos hongos salvadores." dijo Blackrose aliviada. "Normalmente un hongo verde es malo… pero no este…"

"Que alivio…" dijo Lucy, al pelirroja, al ver a su amigo vivo, antes de voltear a ver a su amiga de azul. "¿No lo crees Marina?... ¿Ah?"

Al voltear a ver a su amiga, Anaís y Lucy vieron que Marina estaba llorando… pero, a diferencia de hace unos momentos, estas eran lagrimas de felicidad, al ver que ese chico había vuelto a la vida, lo que significaba tener una segunda oportunidad para darle una respuesta y comentarle acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos.

"Ascot…" dijo Marina con felicidad por esta segunda oportunidad.

Kristal miraba a Marina con una sonrisa débil en su rostro, antes de ver de nuevo al espejo.

_'Esta vez tuvimos suerte…'_ pensaba Kristal con algo de pesimismo. _'Pero… ¿Siempre contaremos con la misma suerte?'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Heartliass-<span>_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

"He, cuando quieras…" dijo Genki, levantando un dedo pulgar. "Por eso somos amigos, ¿O no?"

"Claro."

El grupo estaba contento; Ascot había vuelto a la vida, y nadie tenía heridas de consideración. Todo parecía estar bien…

_-¡Flash!-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _062-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy_)

… cuando la presencia de otros guerreros acercándose llamó su atención, haciendo que todos se colocaran en guardia.

"¡Aquí vienen!" Exclamó Clef. "¡Atentos!"

Pronto, los _God Warriors_, _Azure Knights_ y los dos _N-Warriors_ aparecieron frente a los héroes, mirándolos con furia y odio.

"¡Maldición!¡Pudieron revivirlo!" dijo Warlene furiosa al ver al joven castaño de pie.

"Lo sabemos, pero no por eso debemos rendirnos." dijo Lock, haciendo tronar sus nudillos. "Será más divertido así."

"¡Ahora si, los mataremos a todos!" Expresó Zek, colocándose en guardia. "¡Listos!"

"¡Si!" Exclamaron todos, elevando sus auras y colocándose en guardia.

Los héroes se colocaron en guardia al ver como sus enemigos estaban listos para continuar la lucha.

"Parece que la lucha aún no termina…" dijo Paris, sujetando su espada.

"Si, y será más dura aún." dijo Link, sujetando su _Keyblade_ hecha espada en ese momento en su mano izquierda. "Pero aún así, no nos daremos por vencidos."

"Tengan en cuenta que ya no tenemos ningún hongo…" dijo Mario. "El siguiente que muera, morirá de verdad."

"Más razón para estar atentos." dijo Ash.

"Mario." Empezó Luigi con seriedad. "Esta vez pelearemos juntos…"

"Si, mi hermano."

"Paris, Ráfaga y Ascot…" empezó X con seriedad. "Quédense con Clef y no luchen. Déjenos esto a nosotros."

"¿Están seguros?" preguntó Ráfaga.

"Si… discúlpenme, pero no tienen la fuerza para hacerles frente. Si alguien más de ustedes muere, esta vez no podremos salvarlos. Dejen que Clef los proteja."

"Tienen razón." Dijo Clef, sonriendo con cierta tristeza. "No se preocupen, que yo los protegeré, y les dejaremos el combate a ustedes. Se los encargamos… héroes del _Nintenverse_."

"Mientras crean en nosotros, ¡No nos derrotarán!" Exclamó Raichu con energía.

"¡Prepárense!" Exclamó Alan. "¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!"

Los héroes se prepararon, elevando sus auras para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, que cada vez se volvían más mortales.

… la pelea continuaba…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts 2_)

La oscuridad la rodeaba, a ella y a su compañera. Ya habían estado mucho tiempo en el lugar, y solo eso podían ver, y apenas podían distinguir la silueta de la otra. La chica rubia parecía ya perdida, al parecer habiendo perdido las esperanzas de seguir con vida, mientras que la otra de cabello celeste, si bien parecía más tranquila, también sentía como la desesperación empezaba a tomar el control de ella.

La chica rubia ya no aguantaba más, y solo quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir… dormir y no despertar. La máquina a la que estaban conectadas les había absorbido toda la energía y, con ello, las esperanzas y deseos de vivir. Ya no tenían nada porque seguir y ella, la chica rubia, estaba por darse por vencida…

Entonces, los escuchó…

_"¡Corre, Luigi!"_

"¿Eh?" preguntó ella, sintiendo unas voces en su cabeza.

_"¡Nosotros te cubriremos!¡Corre!"_

"¿Quién es?" preguntó la rubia con confusión, mirando a todos lados, solo viendo oscuridad.

_"¡Tenemos que salvar a Luigi!"_

"¿Quién es?¡Por favor, respóndanme!" Exclamó ella con desesperación, mirando a todos lados, no logrando ver nada.

Entonces, lo notó. En el dorso de su mano derecha, un símbolo amarillo parecía destellar, apareciendo y desapareciendo de vez en cuando, como si estuviera pulsando. Cada vez que destellaba, escuchaba algo, esas voces en su cabeza. Al mirar hacia su izquierda, pudo ver que su amiga también tenía un símbolo en su mano derecha que destellaba.

Ambas chicas pensaron en que era lo que estaba pasando, no entendiendo nada. Solo miraron el símbolo en sus manos, viendo como destellaban y escuchaban voces por eso. No sabían que era… hasta que pensaron en una opción.

No sabían que era, pero sentían que estaban conectadas a alguien que ellas no conocían… pero que esa conexión era intermitente. Las dos se miraron con confusión, antes de probar su teoría: si estaban conectándose con alguien, tenían que intentar hablar con él.

_'Alguien ayúdenos… por favor…'_ pensó la chica rubia con tristeza, sujetando su mano derecha, concentrándose en el símbolo en su mano. _'Ayúdenos…'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Montañas-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-197-Serpent of Lore- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hck/G.U._)

"… esto está mal… si esto sigue así…"

Yata, el _Epitaph User_ que se había revelado contra Polaris, continuaba mirando lo ocurrido en _Heartliass_, no agradándole lo que veía. Incluso con los nuevos aliados, los héroes de _Céfiro_ no podían contra los _God Warrior_s, que eran más fuertes… y estaban siendo superados, aún con los nuevos aliados que han aparecido incrementando sus poderes. Si no hacia algo…

_-¡Beep, beep!-_

"¿Que sucede?" se preguntó Yata, moviendo la mano sobre el extraño objeto redondo que tenía en frente.

**_-Análisis completo. Las muestras han sido estudiadas.-_**

**_-Mostrando resultados-_**

Una gran cantidad de datos aparecieron por todas las pantallas del lugar. Yata sólo se concentraba en la que estaba en frente de él, leyendo a una velocidad impresionante para cualquier humano. Luego de unos segundos, Yata sonrió un poco.

"Ya entiendo… así que ese era el secreto: el secreto para vencer a _Exurion_ y a Polaris… y **_él_** lo tiene. Que interesante."

Nuevamente, el hombre pasó su mano sobre la esfera, cambiando así la pantalla que tenía al frente por otra que mostraba más datos, pero esta vez de una persona. Yata miraba estos datos con sumo cuidado, no pensando lo que ese hombre tuviera la clave de la victoria.

"Así que tú tienes el secreto para destruir a _Exurion_ de una vez por todas… ¿O no… **_Ovan_**?"

**Fin del Capítulo55 **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan! Bien, ahora que Ascot ha sido revivido, todos estamos completos. Pero, el milagro del _Life Mushroom_ no se repetirá. Debemos mantenernos alertas.

**Lock:** ¡Insectos como ustedes no podrán vencerme!¡No luchen mas en vano!

**Zero:** Con nuestros poderes y unidos ¡Podemos derrotar a quien sea!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El secreto de la falla de las armaduras.**_

**?:** ¡Ayúdanos!¡Por favor!

**Alan:** Espera, yo te conozco… tu eres Mo-

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saiyan X dice: <em>**_Disculpen la tardanza. La semana pasada tuve algunos problemas y eso, por eso no pude subir._**_  
><em>**

_Bueno, nuevo capítulo... y muchas cosas nuevas.  
><em>

_¿Como Luigi obtuvo la Keyblade, Bankai Armor Y Super Novan de un solo golpe? Como dijo Alan, Luigi es un cobarde, que si bien siempre entra a la pelea, dentro de su corazón siempre tuvo miedo. Entonces, en ese momento en el que Luigi decidió seguir adelante y dejar atras su miedo, una Keyblade lo eligió, esperando a que mostrara ese valor. Super Novan se alcanza por una fuerte emoción, la mayoría siendo enfado. Pero el valor que Luigi mostró en ese momento fue suficiente como para alcanzar esa transformación. Y dado que la Keyblade es un ser viviente, sintió la necesidad de Luigi y activó la Bankai Armor por él.  
><em>

_Eso no quiere decir que él ya las haya controlado por completo. Probablemente tenga problemas para alcanzarlas de nuevo sin entrenamiento, pero por el momento se activaron por la necesidad.  
><em>

_Y muchas cosas pasaron aqui que no pasaron en la version anteriór. Espero les haya gustado.  
><em>

_Ahora... malas noticias...  
><em>

_Probablemente consiga trabajo en estos días. Debido a eso, la reescritura del fic se tardará AUN más que antes, con eso de que ahora ando dibujando mucho. Debido a eso, el fanfic se recorrerá a 1 cada 2 semanas... cuando consiga trabajo. Si no consigo trabajo en esta semana, entonces subiré el siguiente Domingo. Además, estos capítulos son muy largos.  
><em>

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro fin de semana... espero...  
><em>

_Sobres =P  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	57. Cap 56: La falla de las armaduras

**_16/DIC/2012_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

La muerte de Ascot sacudió a todos los héroes que luchaban en _Heartlias_ y a las chicas que estaban atrapadas en _Céfiro_, causando un impacto negativo, en especial en Marina, quien, por esa tragedia, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el joven hechicero.

Sin embargo, los héroes no se dieron por vencidos. Zero recordó del místico objeto, el _Life Mushroom_, el hongo que permite revivir a una persona siempre y cuando no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde su fallecimiento.

Los _Phantom Knights_ intentaron detener a Luigi, el que tenía el _Life Mushroom_, pero no lo lograron, gracias al sentimiento de unión que los héroes se tenían. Al final, los héroes vieron como sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, al revivir a Ascot con el hongo mágico.

Ahora, los _Phantom Knights_ les hacían frente de nuevo. Ahora, los héroes tenían más difícil la batalla.

¿Podrán salir vivos de esto?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 56: El secreto de la falla de las armaduras.<em>**

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

Han pasado unos veinte minutos desde que los héroes revivieron a Ascot. Ahora, los héroes nuevamente se separaron, luchando cada uno contra los _Phantom Knights_, haciendo hasta lo imposible por no morir en la batalla, ya que no podrían revivirlos esta vez en caso de caer.

En todo caso, las peleas continuaban…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _169-Central Highway (X Theme)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Maverick Hunter X_)

… como en el norte de la ciudad, donde dos figuras se movían a gran velocidad por sobre unas casas, estrellándose y alejándose de vez en cuando. Pronto, sobre el techo de un edificio de oficinas de seis pisos, las dos figuras se estrellaron y permanecieron en el lugar, las ventanas del edificio cercano se rompían por la presión de aire que ellos dos generaban. En el centro del tejado, adentro de un cráter poco profundo creado por el impacto de las dos figuras, estaban el _N-Warrior/Maverick Hunter X_ y el _Phantom Knight/God Warrior Zek_, en medio de un combate a muerte. X sujetaba su _Keyblade_ con sus dos manos, misma que era detenida por el brazo izquierdo de Zek, rodeado de energía. Las auras de ambos guerreros ardían intensamente, dorada y celeste respectivamente, demostrando la fuerza de ambos guerreros. El _N-Warrior_ empleaba más fuerza, intentando superar a su enemigo, pero Zek no era alguien al que se le podría vencer por fuerza tan fácilmente.

Los dos continuaron así, hasta que el _God Warrior_ se cansó de esta prueba de fuerzas, tomó la llave de X y lo jaló hacia él, con sus uñas de la mano derecha creciendo de tamaño, listo para dar un fuerte zarpazo al joven de frente. El _Hunter_ se dio cuenta de esto y logró saltar hacia atrás, esquivando a duras penas el zarpazo del _God Warrior_, que logró rasguñar la armadura que llevaba: la _Impact Armor_, una de las nuevas armaduras.X dio un salto hacia atrás, activando el cañón de su brazo derecho, y comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de balas en contra de su enemigo, quien, al sentir las primeras balas en su cuerpo, no doliéndole tanto debido a su aura, se movió hacia un lado, esquivando el resto de las balas. X seguía disparando, siguiendo al guerrero a donde fuera que se moviera, sus balas moviéndose rápidamente y atravesando cualquier material en el camino.

Entonces, X convirtió su brazo derecho en cañón, el mismo que, después de reunir algo de energía, lanzó una bala más grande, como un railgun, hacia adelante, más rápido y poderoso que las otras balas, hacia donde estaba Zek, quien al verlo venir, solo pudo cubrirse con ambas manos. El impacto del proyectil en el cuerpo del guerrero oscuro creó una gran explosión, levantando una cortina de humo en el lugar. X bajó su cañón para ver el resultado, buscando con sus escáneres a su enemigo. Ese ataque era capaz de atravesar varios tanques blindados en fila, gracias a la potencia que su cañón, potenciado con su propia aura, le otorgaba al proyectil. Si una persona lo recibía… bueno, no quedaría nada de él debido al calor. Pero sabía que Zek no era alguien normal, así que mejor lo seguía buscan-

-_¡Beep beep!-_

De pronto, una alarma de sus escáneres, una que no llegó a tiempo a X ya que él sintió un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, cortesía de Zek, quien apareció en frente de él… sin el protector de su brazo derecho. El ataque de X fue tan fuerte que el aura no la resistió y logró destruir el protector del brazo derecho, aunque no dañó el brazo del guerrero, lamentablemente para X, quien fue lanzado hacia las calles abajo luego de la patada.

"Qué fácil es esto." Dijo Zek, corriendo hacia el lado por donde X había caído. "Esto es muy fácil."

El _God Warrior _se lanzó del techo, pensando rematar a X cuando este estuviera en el suelo. Sin embargo, este no se esperó lo que pasaba ahora.

Mientras X caía del techo, X cambió de armadura, ahora siendo la _Force Armor_, y activó sus botas que le permitían flotar en el aire, deteniéndose a la altura del tercer piso del edificio donde estaban, mirando hacia el techo donde sus escáneres y sus sentidos detectaban a Zek. Entonces, el _Hunter_ se rodeó de energía amarilla y se lanzó hacia el techo, justo en el momento en el que Zek saltaba del mismo. El sorprendido _God Warrior_ se quedó paralizado al ver a X, rodeado de energía dorada, acercándose a él.

"¿Qué ray-?"

"_¡NOVA STRIKE!_"

El _Hunter_ golpeó con su puño derecho el rostro del _God Warrior_, mandándolo hacia arriba, sumando la fuerza del golpe y la de la caída. X seguía elevándose más rápido que Zek debido al _Nova Strike _de su armadura, pasándolo de largo, ahora estando sobre él. X reunió energía en su cañón derecho, disparándolo a quemarropa cuando su enemigo estaba pegado a él, el cometa de energía impactando en el _God Warrior _con fuerza, mandándolo velozmente hacia el suelo, al tejado donde estaban luchando antes. Por la fuerza del ataque, Zek atravesó el techo del edificio, su cuerpo descansando en el piso inferior.

Usando las botas de su armadura para mantenerse flotando a varios metros sobre el edificio, X miró hacia el agujero, viendo con sus escáneres en los ojos la silueta del _God Warrior_, pensando con que ataque seguir. Luego de solo unos pocos segundos, decidió lo que quería hacer, decidido a probar algo.

"Muy bien, intentemos esto…" dijo X, colocando sus manos a un costado. "¿Cómo le hacían Alan y Kristal?...¡Ah sí!... _¡Shinkou…!_"

Las manos a un costado de X comenzaron a brillar en un tono celeste, una esfera de energía creándose en el centro del espacio entre sus manos. La esfera de energía seguía creciendo poco a poco, emitiendo más y más relámpagos celestes.

"_¡…Hado…!_"

La esfera de energía creció aún más, haciendo que X tuviera que expandir un poco el espacio entre sus manos. X movió sus manos un poco más hacia atrás, la intensidad de la energía incrementándose varias veces más, apretando el los dientes al sentir el poder de su ataque. Fue en ese entonces que supo que estaba listo.

"_¡KEEEEN!_"

X empujó sus manos hacia el frente, hacia el edificio debajo de él. La esfera de energía en las manos de X estalló, volviéndose un cilindro de energía que viajaba velozmente hacia el edificio debajo. El _Shinkou Hadoken_ entró por el agujero creado por la caída de Zek, agrandándolo al pasar a través de este. El ataque fue tan fuerte, que empujó a Zek aún más, atravesando el suelo del sexto piso, al igual que el de los demás pisos debajo de él, mientras que, desde el exterior, la energía extra del _Shinkou Hadoken_ salía por las ventanas del edificio, destrozando todo el interior y sacando con fuerza todos los muebles del lugar.

Después de unos segundos de atacar con toda su fuerza, X canceló el ataque para no desperdiciar energía de más, antes de comenzar a descender a lado del edificio atacado. El _Hunter_ miró hacia el edificio, estando a unos treinta metros de distancia, mientras su aura dorada ondeaba como el fuego alrededor de él, moviendo sus cabellos. El edificio estaba hecho un desastre, casi solo quedando las paredes de pie, todo lo demás dentro y fuera de el ardiendo en llamas. Luego de unos segundos, X esperaba a que ocurriera algo, algún indicio de que Zek estaba vivo o al menos consiente.

… y eso obtuvo…

La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a disminuir rápidamente, causando una leve nevada en el lugar, los escáneres de X detectando este descenso de temperatura. Ante la mirada del _Hunter_, el edificio comenzó a congelarse poco a poco, empezando desde la base hasta llegar al techo, primero como una leve capa de escarcha hasta llegar a rodearse de hielo solido, debilitando la ya de por sí débil estructura.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _175-New Wars Comes Up (Pt 1)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Luego de unos pocos segundos, debido al peso excesivo del hielo, el edificio comenzó a desplomarse, volviéndose pronto en un montón de escombros que caían por todo el lugar, rompiéndose al volverse frágiles por el hielo. Unos momentos después, estos escombros comenzaron a moverse, hasta que, del centro de lo que antes era un edificio, el _God Warrior_ _Zek_ apareció, rodeado por su poderosa aura de aire helado. El guerrero oscuro movió un poco su cuello, haciéndolo crujir unas pocas veces, antes de mirar al _Hunter_.

"Interesante…" dijo Zek. "Ese fue un ataque bastante fuerte."

"El _Shinkou Hadoken_ es el ataque que hace el mejor uso de nuestra aura que sabemos." Comentó X seriamente. "Es el ataque que tiene el mayor equilibro entre velocidad, ataque y gasto de energía."

"Lo sé, lo acabo de recibir en carne propia."

"No lo parece, ya que estás muy tranquilo."

"Quizás… pero en realidad me ha lastimado mucho."

"¿Por qué me lo dices así tan fácilmente?"

"Porque no podrás hacer nada aunque lo sepas." Dijo Zek, colocándose en guardia. "Y tu habilidad de cambiar armaduras sigue igual de intrigante… pero puedo notar que no usas algunas."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó X, con seriedad.

"Recuerdo bien las armaduras que usas, aunque me doy cuenta de que hay unas que no has usado de nuevo. ¿Será acaso porque están muy dañadas?"

"Eres muy observador."

"Soy un guerrero, debo estar atento a esos detalles, o si no podría morir por uno de ellos."

"Pero no necesito de todas mis armaduras para derrotarte… ¡Aún puedo vencerte!_¡ARMOR CHANGE: RUNE ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X comenzó a cambiar, aunque esta no era una armadura conocida. Era una de las dos armaduras hechas por el _Doctor Light_ que le entregó a X en _Novaterra_, y una armadura nueva ante los ojos de Zek.

"Intrigante." Dijo el _God Warrior_. "No conozco esa armadura… ¡Veamos qué es lo que hace!" Exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados y comenzando a reunir energía congelante frente a él. "¡Toma esto!_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

Una esfera de energía celeste con anillos a su alrededor, formando una especie de átomo, salió a gran velocidad del estómago de Zek, acercando sea X a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, en lugar de huir, el _Hunter_ permaneció en el lugar, y extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente. El ataque llegó hasta donde estaba X…

… y se desvaneció al momento de impactar un escudo de energía invisible a su alrededor.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Zek con confusión. "¿Qué rayos fue eso?¿Un campo de energía que absorbe mis poderes?"

"¿Tú crees que te diré que habilidades tiene esta armadura?" preguntó X con seriedad. "¿Porqué no lo averiguas?"

"Me parece bien… ¡Vamos, _N-Warrior_!"

Y así, Zek se lanzó a la lucha de nuevo, encarando a X de frente.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Warlene y Korz peleaban contra Ash, Link y Luigi cerca de un estadio de futbol soccer, los tres chocando en el cielo y separándose, quedando aliados con aliados.

"Rayos… esta batalla está tomando mucho tiempo." Comentó Warlene con enfado, apretando sus dientes.

"Si, lo sé." Comentó Korz con malicia. "Pero descuida, ganaremos esta pelea."

"¿Qué ganarán?" preguntó Ash. "¿Cómo saben eso?"

"Es fácil: su compañero está más débil que ustedes."

Ash y Luigi, ambos como _Super Novans_, voltearon hacia atrás para ver a su compañero, Link, quien estaba en el suelo sobre una de sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad, aunque sus ojos mostraban aún ese espíritu de pelea.

_'Es cierto…'_ pensó Ash. _'Link no es un Super Novan como Luigi y yo. Esta pelea le debe de estar pesando.'_

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Luigi a su compañero de atrás.

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió Link, tomando unas bocanadas de aire. "Solo algo cansado."

"¿Algo?" preguntó Warlene con malicia. "Eso es poco; estás agotado. Pronto no podrás siquiera ponerte de pie. Estás perdido, ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que eres una carga para tus compañeros: ellos morirán por protegerte."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" preguntó Ash con enfado, colocándose en guardia. "¡Retira lo que dijiste!"

"¡No, Ash! Tiene razón." Respondió Link, confundiendo a sus compañeros. "Es cierto; aún cuando soy un _N-Warrior_ con _Bankai Armor_, no soy más que un estorbo."

"Pero Link…"

"Si… así como estoy, soy un estorbo…" dijo el héroe… antes de llevarse su mano a su espalda. "… y es por eso que tendré que usar **_eso_**."

"¿Eso?" preguntó Korz con malicia. "¿Qué quieres decir?¿Tratas de hacernos creer que tienes un as bajo la manga?"

"Bajo el escudo, pero sí: tengo un as… aunque es algo que no quería volver a usar más."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Link?" Cuestionó Ash con confusión.

"Durante mis viajes, fui a muchos lugares… y uno de ellos fue a un mundo paralelo a _Hyrule_ llamado _Termina_. Ahí, obtuve un objeto de gran poder maligno. No creí que volvería a usarlo de nuevo en mi vida, pero lo mantuve conmigo desde niño para que no cayera en malas manos."

Entonces, Link sacó algo de su espalda… una máscara.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Korz con burla. "¿Planeas disfrazarte para la ocasión?"

"No se reirán cuando vean el poder de esta máscara." Comentó Link, sonriendo un poco. "No quería usarla, pero tendré que hacerlo. La máscara que posee una oscuridad terrible: ¡La _Fierce Deity's Mask_!"

Link mostró a sus oponentes la máscara que, extrañamente, era muy parecida a él en cuanto a su rostro. Al momento de mostrarla, la máscara comenzó a emitir una poderosa energía oscura, mismo que todos sintieron de inmediato.

"Link… ¿Qué es esa mascara?" preguntó Ash con precaución.

"Una máscara que nunca pensé usar nuevamente." dijo el héroe del tiempo sinceramente. "Pero ahora necesito de su poder más que nunca…"

Y así, Link se colocó la máscara, que rápidamente rodeó toda su cabeza, causando dolor en el espadachín de _Hyrule_. Ash iba a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero un fuerte destello de luz lo silenció, cegando sus ojos por unos segundos, al igual que los demás. Podían sentir un poderoso viento y energía emanar del lugar donde estaba Link, confundiendo más a todos los presentes.

Entonces, la expulsión de energía y viento cesó, permitiéndoles a todos ver lo que había pasado. Cuando Ash abrió los ojos para ver a su compañero, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"¿Link?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _066-Legend of Hyrule- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend Of Zelda-Ocarina of Time_)

A lado de él, estaba Link… con una apariencia diferente a la que tenía normalmente. Link se había transformado en una versión más alta y poderosa de si mismo, con extraños tatuajes rojos y azules en su rostro. Sus ojos celestes habían cambiado a unos totalmente blancos, unos que daban un aire de maldad. Su túnica verde ahora era color plateado y la armadura verde de la _Bankai Armor _era ahora blanca con negro. Un aura de maldad rodeaba a Link, acentuando más su ya de por si poderosa apariencia. Lentamente, el nuevo sujeto comenzó a ponerse de pie, pequeños relámpagos danzando por su cuerpo.

"¡Wa!" Exclamó Luigi quién aún como _Super Novan_ se asustó demasiado y se fue a esconder detrás de Ash, quien seguía confundido.

"¿Link?¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ash de nuevo, colocándose en guardia por si las dudas. El nuevo Link no le contestaba y, en cambio, volteó a verlo lentamente, con esos ojos blancos maliciosos, asustando más al plomero verde detrás de él. "¿Link?"

Ash no sabía que pensar: Link se había transformado en ese… ser, cuyos poderes se habían incrementado… de hecho, podría ser que fuera más fuerte que un _Super Novan_ con _Bankai Armor_ como él. Esa aura llena de maldad lo mantenía preocupado. ¿Y se había vuelto en su contra?¿Y si se aliaba con los malos? Ahora entendía por qué no quería usar esa máscara. ¿Qué tal si él-?

"Ash…" comentó 'Link', su voz ligeramente más grave de lo normal. "Descuida… soy yo…"

"¿Eres tú, Link?" Preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer _con confusión. "¿Qué rayos te pasó?¿Y esa apariencia?"

"Es mi mascara más poderosa: la _Fierce Deity's Mask_, una máscara llena de maldad que obtuve en mis viajes de cuando era niño. Nunca pensé usar su poder nuevamente."

"¿E-es peligrosa?" preguntó Luigi, detrás de Ash, apenas sacando la cabeza por un lado.

"Apenas puedo controlarla…" respondió Link, haciendo que Luigi se escondiera de nuevo. "El poder maligno de esta máscara es difícil de controlar. Puedo mantenerlo por un tiempo, pero les pido a ambos que, mientras luchamos contra esos dos _God Warriors_, vigilen mis movimientos, que durante la pelea, podría atacarlos sin querer."

"Descuida, trataremos de no meternos en tu camino…" comentó Ash, riendo nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto, los _God Warriors_ veían confundidos la transformación de Link, cambiando algo en apariencia, pero ellos sabían que su aura había cambiado completamente, siendo mucho más poderoso que antes… mucho más.

"Warlene, ten cuidado…" dijo Korz. "Este sujeto es extraño. Incrementó sus poderes con solo ponerse esa mascara."

"Lo sé, Korz…" Comentó Warlene, olvidándose del apodo que le había puesto a su pareja. "Esa mascara… emite un aire de maldad. Y su poder supera incluso los nuestros… por un poco, aún con nuestras transformaciones."

"Así es. Ten cuidado, y peleemos en serio."

"¡Por supuesto!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _063-Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Remix- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend Of Zelda_)

Link entonces volteó a ver a los _God Warriors_ con seriedad, llamando su atención. El aura del guerrero oscuro comenzó a arder de nuevo y llevó su mano a su espalda, como si quisiera sacar algo. Entonces, Link comenzó a sacar una enorme espada con forma de doble hélix de lo que parecía ser la nada, en medio de un destello de luz. Al final, sacó la enorme espada y se colocó en guardia, sujetándola con ambas manos.

"Ahora sí, lucharé enserio." comentó Link con seriedad, pero se podía sentir la agresividad en su voz.

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó Ash, invocando su _Keyblade_. "¡También lucharé enserio!"

"¡Yo, igual!" Expresó también Luigi, con su propia _Keyblade _en mano.

"Interesante…" dijo Korz con malicia. "¡Veamos que puedes hacer con esa transformación!"

Así, Korz se lanzó hacia Link, sujetando su propia espada de fuego para cortarlo, pero Link logró bloquearla con su propia espada con algo de facilidad. Ambos guerreros se enfrascaron en una batalla de espadas, dándose cortes el uno al otro para intentar superar a su oponente, el sonido y aire generado siendo más que suficiente para levantar rocas del suelo cercano.

Entonces, Link se alejó un poco de su oponente y reunió energía en su espada, dando un corte horizontal que creó un disco de energía mágica directo a Korz, quien colocó su espada al frente de él, defendiéndose del ataque mágico del nuevo Link, empujándolo sorpresivamente hacia atrás.

_'¡Es muy fuerte!'_ Pensó Korz mientras el ataque lo empujaba hacia atrás.

El _God Warrior_ se detuvo y miró hacia el frente, sólo para ver a Link frente a él, con su espada doble señalándolo. Korz apretó sus puños, viendo que Warlene intentaba ayudarlo pero era detenida por Ash y Luigi. El guerrero oscuro miró de nuevo a Link, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la poderosa aura que emanaba.

"Entiendo… este es el poder que guardabas." dijo Korz, sujetando su espada con fuerza, que empezó a arder en llamas.

"Este es el poder de esta máscara." Expresó Link con furia, elevando más su aura. "Se dice que posee el alma de un poderoso dios de mi mundo."

"Un dios, ¿eh? ¡Veamos que tan fuerte es este dios que está sellado en tu máscara!"

Link sujetó su espada con ambas manos y se colocó en guardia, reuniendo energía en su espada. Ambos espadachines se miraron unos segundos, antes de liberar, al mismo tiempo, sus respectivos ataques: Korz una enorme llamarada y Link una ráfaga de energía mágica, que chocaron unos contra otros, creando una explosión en el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

El sonido de metal contra metal chocando se escuchó por el lugar, y cuatro figuras aparecieron en el aire, cayendo juntas en dos grupos de dos personas cada uno. Se trataban de Rock y Genki, quienes se enfrentaban contra Ikki y Tyson, desde hace unos momentos. Los cuatro estaban como _Super Novans_, cada uno con sus armaduras dañadas, sin cascos, y con sus _Keyblades_ en sus manos derecha, respirando con dificultad, mientras sus auras doradas ardían intensamente a su alrededor y un edificio a espaldas de Rock y Genki se derrumbaba debido a unos ataques que fallaron su blanco.

"Esto es interesante." Comentó Ikki Tenryou, sin el cañón de su brazo izquierdo, ni hombreras. "Estamos al mismo nivel, y pronto nos quedaremos sin energía."

"Si, eso parece." Dijo Tyson Granger a su lado, sin la hombrera y protector de brazo derecho. "Nos acercamos al final de esta batalla."

"Creo que es momento de terminar con esto, ¿no crees?"

"Estoy de acuerdo…"

Mientras tanto, Rock y Genki seguían hablando entre ellos.

"¿Crees que puedas seguir?" preguntó Rock a su compañero.

"Je, mi nombre no significa energía por nada." Respondió Genki Sakura, a su lado, limpiándose la nariz con un movimiento de su mano. "No te preocupes por mí, podré con esto."

"Muy bien. Entonces prepárate, porque esto será el combate fina-"

-_Beep beep!-_

"¿Pero qué-?"

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, algo pasó. Desde detrás de Rock y Genki, pasando entre ellos, lo que parecían ser cintas de energía y datos pasaron velozmente, viajando hacia donde estaban Ikki y Tyson, quienes tuvieron que saltar hacia un lado para evitar el ataque que chocó contra un edificio cercano, convirtiéndolo en datos… y al parecer debilitándolo y derrumbándolo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ikki con confusión, mirando a la construcción que se derrumbaba.

"Eso fue un _Data Drain_." Respondió Tyson, mirando hacia adelante. "Y solo uno de su bando pude hacerlo…"

Confundidos, Rock y Genki voltearon hacia atrás para ver quien había lanzado ese ataque, pero lo único que vieron era la enorme cortina de humo y polvo que se creó por el edificio que cayó detrás de ellos dos. Pero entonces, los dos pudieron ver algo emerger de entre el humo y polvo, caminando firmemente hacia ellos: era un joven, sus ropas algo maltratadas, pero con una mirada que mostraba determinación y seguridad.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _182-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/ G.U._)

Se trataba de Kite, uno de los _Azure Knights_ que era aliado de los héroes de _Céfiro_.

"¡Ah!¡Kite!" Exclamó Genki con emoción, mientras el mencionado se detenía a unos pasos de ellos. "¡Me alegra verlo de nuevo!"

"Igualmente." Respondió Kite, sonriendo un poco al verlos. "Veo que también la han pasado difícil."

"Ni que lo digas."

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Rock con confusión. "No te detecté en la ciudad."

"Acabo de llegar." Respondió el _Azure Knight_. "Al parecer fui enviado a una micro dimensión o algo… ahí, obtuve algo de regreso."

"¿Algo?"

"Si… pero hablemos de eso luego." Dijo él, mirando hacia adelante, a los dos _N-Warriors_ enemigos. "Ellos están infectados, ¿no es así?"

"Si, también tienen el _AIDA_." Comentó Rock, mirando a Ikki y a Tyson. "…y son muy difíciles de controlar. Puedo sentir que la infección en ellos está creciendo."

"Si, lo sé… por eso déjenmelos a mi; me encargaré de ellos."

"¡¿Tu solo?!" preguntó Genki con asombro. "¿Estás seguro?¡Son muy fuertes!"

"Yo también… por favor, háganse para atrás un poco."

Kite caminó hacia adelante, pasando a lado de sus compañeros, encarando a los dos _N-Warriors_ infectados. Luego, se detuvo y los miró fijamente… antes de extender su brazo derecho hacia adelante y formar un cañón de datos a su alrededor. Era el _Data Drain_, la técnica más mortífera de Kite… y aún así, Tyson e Ikki sonreían.

"Ya hemos visto tu _Data Drain_, así que no funcionará contra nosotros." Comentó Tyson. "Podremos esquivarlo sin problemas."

"Eso suponía." Dijo Kite con seriedad. "Pero, para desgracia de ustedes, acabo de recuperar algo que me fue arrebatado hace tiempo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Ikki con confusión.

"Hace tiempo, cuando me enfrenté a Polaris solo, ella me quitó una parte de mi ser. Yo pude escapar, pero ella se quedó con esa parte de mí, y mis poderes se vieron limitados. Pero ya lo recuperé, por lo que ahora tengo todo mi poder."

"¿Y?" preguntó Tyson. "Si más no recuerdo, el poder de un _Azure Knight_ es similar al de un _Super Novan_ con _Bankai Armor_, así que estás más o menos a nuestro nivel. No podrás con nosotros si peleas."

"Lo sé… y por eso no planeo pelear con ustedes, solo desafectarlos de ese _AIDA_ que los controla."

"¡Ya te dijimos que tu _Data Drain_ no podrá afectarnos!"

"Y a eso voy: verán, el _Data Drain_ es una técnica poderosa, pero solo funciona con una persona a la vez, por lo que me vería en desventaja al pelear contra ustedes. Sin embargo, al recuperar lo que me fue robado, he recuperado también la habilidad de realizar otra técnica."

"¿Otra técnica?"

"Si… la evolución del _Data Drain_."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Así es…" Dijo Kite… antes de elevar la mano que tenía su cañón de energía hacia arriba. "¡Ahora reciban la forma más poderosa del _Data Drain_!_¡DRAIN HEART!_"

Entonces, el cañón soltó varias cintas de datos, viajando en todas direcciones… antes de todas comenzar a moverse hacia Ikki y Tyson.

"¿Qué rayos-?" preguntó Ikki con asombro.

"¡Esquívalo!" Exclamó Tyson, al ver el ataque venir hacia ellos.

Los dos _N-Warriors_ poseídos comenzaron a correr y saltar, tratando de evitar los listones o cintas de datos multicolores, sabiendo lo que pasaría si las tocaban. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las que el _Data Drain_ normal soltaba, estas los seguían a donde fueran, sin importar lo que hicieran. Les disparaban incluso, pero al parecer las cintas tenían vida propia y evitaban los ataques. Tyson e Ikki aparecieron juntos de nuevo, viendo las cintas que venían hacia ellos.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Tyson. "¡No me dejaré atrapar!"

"¡Muy tarde!"

De pronto, los dos sintieron que fueron atacados por la espalda con ataques de energía. Al mirar hacia atrás, vieron que se trataban de Rock y Genki, cada uno con su brazo derecho extendido en el aire, y sonriendo con malicia. Les iban a responder, cuando estos saltaron, alejándose del lugar, confundiendo a Tyson y a Ikki… hasta que recordaron lo que estaban esquivando.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamó Ikki, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al final, las cintas de datos los golpearon, rodeándolos en esferas de datos con distintos patrones en ellas. Todos los presentes podían ver y escuchar lo que ocurría dentro de las esferas y como los cuerpos de Tyson e Ikki se convertían en datos por unos instantes, el _Drain Heart _surtiendo efecto dentro de ellos. De pronto, las burbujas negras del _AIDA_ emergieron de los cuerpos de ambos e inmediatamente fueron atacadas por el _Drain Heart_ y destruidas en segundos.

Después de unos segundos, las esferas de datos que cubrían a Tyson e Ikki se desvanecieron, y ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, desmayados, sus armaduras desapareciendo y su cabello regresando a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Garrod, dentro de su <em>Eavon Summon Gundam Double X<em>, estaba mano a mano contra el gigante _Eavon Summon Metabee_, en una prueba de fuerzas, sujetándose de las manos y empujándose con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Kikikikiki!¡Pronto estarás a mi merced!" exclamó Metabee con arrogancia y malicia, empujando al _Gundam _hacia atrás.

"¡Jamás, robot de segunda!" Gritó Garrod, empujando de regreso.

"¡Es inútil!¡Ahora te mostraré la verdadera fuerza de los _Medabo-_!"

-_FLASH!-_

De pronto, y sin razón aparente, Metabee comenzó a sentirse más y más débil a cada segundo, haciendo que perdiera el combate de fuerzas contra Garrod, siendo forzado a caer de rodillas. El _Medabot_ empleaba todas sus fuerzas para tratar de reponerse, pero se debilitaba a cada segundo, y no sabía por qué… hasta que lo entendió.

"¡Rayos, Ikki!¡Y justo cuando más me divertía!" Expresó Metabee… antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a desvanecerse, convirtiéndose en destellos de luz.

"¿Eh?"

Garrod dejó de hacer fuerza mientras veía como Metabee desaparecía, desvaneciéndose en el aire por completo. Los escáneres del _Gundam_ le indicaron que el _Eavon Summon Dragoon_ de Tyson, quien estaba peleando contra el _Eavon Summon Stardust Dragon_ de Yusei, también estaba desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Por alguna razón, ambos _Eavon Summon_ desaparecieron, dejando a un joven confundido.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Garrod, antes de detectar que, a lo lejos, al parecer el _Eavon Summon_ _Phoenix_ de Genki estaba en serios aprietos peleando contra _Magus_. "¡Muy bien, al siguiente blanco!" Exclamó el joven, antes de elevarse y dirigirse hacia donde estaban peleando estos dos.

* * *

><p>De vuelta con Tyson e Ikki, pasaron unos momentos antes de que Rock y Genki se acercaran a ellos dos, mientras que el cañón de Kite regresaba a la normalidad.<p>

"Oye… ¿Están bien?" preguntó Genki, mirando los cuerpos inertes de ambos.

"Descuida, estarán bien." Respondió Kite, sonriendo un poco. "No use mucho poder, así que, en teoría, solo los desinfecté del _AIDA_ que poseían."

"¿En teoría?" cuestionó Rock, levantando una pestaña.

"Si, en teoría, porque no sé cómo reaccionarán sus cuerpos. No creo que les pase nada como perder sus poderes o estar en un coma por años, pero no aseguro nada."

"Ya veo…" Empezó Genki. "Entonces, ¿ya nos buenos?"

"Se supone."

"Muy bien." Dijo Rock, tomando a Ikki en sus brazos y colocándoselo en el hombro. "Llevémoslo con Clef para que los proteja."

"Me parece bien." Respondió Genki, haciendo lo mismo con Tyson. "¿Vienes, Kite?"

"Me gustaría…" Respondió el _Azure Knight_, mirando seriamente hacia otro lado. "Pero… tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien."

Antes de que pudieran preguntar, un gran estruendo se escuchó y se sintió un pequeño terremoto en las cercanías. Al voltear hacia un lado, pudieron ver a uno de los _Avatars _gigantes de los _Epitaph Users_… siendo este _Skeith_… y eso no era nada bueno.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _150-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/ G.U._)

"_¡TRI-EDGE!_" Exclamó Haseo dentro de _Skeith_, mirando con furia al joven de ropas anaranjadas. "¡Al fin decidiste dar la cara, cobarde!¡Esta vez sí acabaré contigo!" Exclamó, cortando un edificio cercano en dos con su guadaña de energía y datos, para validar su punto.

Los tres héroes veían esto desde lejos, preparados para el combate.

"Rock, Genki, váyanse de aquí y déjenme esto."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Genki con cierta incredulidad.

"Si, no te preocupes. Déjenme este combate."

"De acuerdo, Kite." Dijo Rock, mirando a su compañero. "Vámonos, Genki."

"De acuerdo…" Respondió el mencionado, antes de mirar a Kite. "Ten cuidado."

Con esto dicho, ambos _N-Warriors_ se fueron del lugar, llevándose a los otros _N-Warriors_ caídos, dejando a Kite solo para que se enfrentara a esa nueva amenaza. Kite sonrió, antes de ver al _Avatar _de su enemigo, y saltar al techo de un edificio cercano para estar más a su altura.

"Excelente…" dijo Haseo, dentro de su _Avatar_, mirando a Kite con sadismo. "¡Al fin podré vengarme por las muertes de Shino y de los demás!"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?¡No soy el que buscas!" Exclamó Kite con cierto enfado. "¡yo no las maté!"

"¡No mientas!¡No podrás engañarme porque yo vi cuando ella murió, y tú estabas ahí!¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!"

"Veo que es inútil hablar contigo…" Dijo Kite, mirando a su enemigo. "¡Muy bien, Haseo!¡Esta vez terminaré con esto!"

"¡Te equivocas, infeliz!" Exclamó Haseo, sus ojos rojos brillando en furia. "¡Seré yo el que termine con tu vida!¡Prepárate!"

Y con un fuerte grito de guerra, Haseo, dentro de _Skeith_, se lanzó hacia su enemigo, sujetando su enorme guadaña de energía con fuerza. En lugar de moverse, Kite se quedó en su lugar, encarando a su enemigo que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

"Esta vez no escaparé…" Dijo Kite, con su mano derecha en el pecho. "¡Yo pelearé esta vez!... ¡Ven, ven, ven!"

De pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en datos que empezaron a rodearlo, formando una pequeña columna de datos a su alrededor. Mientras esta columna se hacía más grande, Kite parecía desaparecer, y no le importaba que Haseo, con _Skeith_, estuviera justo frente a él, casi pudiendo verlo a los ojos.

"¡Desaparece, _Tri-edge_!" Exclamó Haseo, dando un golpe con su guadaña. "¡Vete al infierno!"

"¡Aquí está!" Exclamó Kite, su cuerpo volviéndose datos. "_¡AZURE FLAME GOD!_"

De pronto, un pilar de datos emergió de Kite, causando que Haseo se detuviera en el aire con confusión. El _Epitaph User_ se hizo hacia atrás, viendo como el pilar de datos se hacía más y más grande… más que incluso su _Avatar_. De pronto, el pilar de datos comenzó a tomar forma, condensándose en algo de gran tamaño. Al final, un coloso, más grande que _Skeith_, apareció frente a él.

Era un coloso que, extrañamente, se asemejaba mucho a Kite, ya que tenía la misma ropa. La única diferencia era que algunas partes de su cuerpo, como los brazos y las piernas, estaban separadas del cuerpo del coloso, unidas solo por lo que parecía ser un fuego azul intenso. Detrás de la espalda del coloso, había una figura extraña, mucho mas grande que su propio cuerpo, parecida a dos "U" una sobre la otra, además de un disco color rojo que estaba justo detrás de la espalda del coloso. El nuevo gigante estaba completamente envuelto en un fuego azul.

Este era un _Avatar_… más no uno de los primeros ocho _Avatars_ creados por la _Guardiana Morganna_, pero si uno de los más fuertes de los _Avatars_ que existían en ese entonces en la Galaxia _Hack_. _Azure Flame God_, ese era el nombre del _Avatar_… y su dueño…

"¡Haseo!¡Es hora de detener esta locura!" Exclamó Kite dentro del nuevo _Avatar_. "¡Somos amigos, pero detendré esto, de una forma o de otra!"

Haseo miró al recién llegado con sorpresa dentro de _Skeith_, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Entonces, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, como si estuviera loco.

"¡Jajajaja!" Rió Haseo, mirando a su enemigo con sadismo. "¡Al fin pelearás enserio!¡Me parece perfecto, he estado esperando esto por años!¡Acabaré contigo!"

"Te he dicho que yo no fui quien causó esa tragedia." Dijo Kite, colocándose en guardia, al igual que su _Avatar_. "¡Pero si la única forma en la que puedas entender es a golpes, lo haré!"

"¡Estupendo!¡Eso es lo que quiero!" Exclamó Haseo, lanzándose contra su enemigo. "¡Prepárate, _Tri-Egde_!"

Así,_ Skeith_ se acercó velozmente al _Azure Flame God_, con sólo una idea en mente; la venganza.

_'Shino…te vengare…¡Lo juro!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts 2_)

Cerca de ahí, en el centro de la gran plaza, Alan seguía la lucha contra el demonio rojo, Garv. El joven tenía en ambas manos sus _Keyblades_ de hielo, la _Frozen Terra_ en su mano izquierda, y la _Articuno _en su derecha, dejando la _Chaos Keyblade_ para después. El joven daba muchos cortes con sus _Keyblades_, intentando lastimar al guerrero, pero Garv, con su enorme espada rodeada de fuego bloqueaba los cortes, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba conectar un golpe con su espada.

Estaban muy parejos: cuando Alan creaba una onda de corte helado con alguna de sus _Keyblades_ y Garv la evitaba, lo que estaba en el camino de la onda se congelaba. Lo mismo pasaba con Garv y sus cortes de fuego, que cortaban y quemaban todo lo que tocaban, derritiendo metal como si fuera chocolate.

Pronto, ambos guerreros permanecieron en un bloqueo de armas, con Garv deteniendo ambas _Keyblades_ de Alan con su espada. Luego de esto, ambos guerreros se separaron, Garv dando un largo salto hacia atrás pero al ras del suelo, mientras que Alan dio un salto algo alto y muy largo para alejarse de Garv. Mientras caía a tierra, Alan reunió aire congelado en su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, listo para liberarla. Garv se dio cuenta de esto y reunió una gran cantidad de energía en su espada, preparado para lo que el joven le lanzara. En el momento en el que los pies de Alan tocaron tierra, él dio un corte vertical con su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, liberando su ataque.

"Brilla con el reflejo de los cristales de hielo… _¡ARTICUNO!_" exclamó Alan. "_¡ARTIC BLIZZARD!_"

Alan liberó un ataque de hielo, una poderosa ventisca de aire sumamente helado, en cuyo interior venía lo que parecía ser un _Articuno_ formado de energía súper helada, volando al ras del suelo contra Garv, quien ya lo esperaba con su técnica propia.

"_¡GARV FIRE SLASH!_"

El demonio rojo liberó una poderosa onda de energía de fuego, cortando el suelo bajo sus pies. Ambos ataques se encontraron en el centro, creando una gran explosión… una que sorprendió a ambos…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _178-Double Prayer- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Mientras, en el cielo, la lucha entre los colosos continuaba desde hace rato, habiendo muchos caídos por ambos bandos.

El _Egyptian God_ _Osiris_ luchaba ahora contra _Red Gorre_, el _Avatar_ de Saku, ya que ella odiaba al dragón rojo. ¿La razón? _Osiris _atacó a _Macha_, el _Avatar_ que usaba Endrance, y lo lastimó gravemente, y fue por esa razón que ella quería venganza. El _Avatar_ rojo atacaba con sus dardos de energía, que eran esquivados por _Osiris_, quien contra atacaba usando su _Thunder Force_, lanzando una poderosa descarga de electricidad de su boca. El ataque del _Egyptian God_ era esquivado con facilidad por el _Avatar_ rojo, provocando que _Osiris_ decidiera embestir con fuerza a _Gorre_, confundiendo a su dueña lo suficiente como para enrollarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Saku, dentro de _Red Gorre_, sentía la presión provocada por _Osiris_, quien cada vez la apretaba más y más con su cuerpo.

"No" dijo Saku, intentando resistir todo lo posible. "Una lagartija súper desarrollada como tú no me ganara... ¡NUNCA!"

De alguna manera, Saku sacó fuerzas y logró liberarse del agarre de _Osiris_, empleando más fuerza para superar la fuerza del _Egyptian God_. Sin embargo, _Osiris_ aprovechó un momento de descuido y le lanzó un _Thunder Force_ a casi quemarropa, uno que estaba por impactar al _Avatar_. Pero algo se interpuso en el trayecto del ataque; burbujas del tamaño de edificios aparecieron frente a _Red Gorre_ como una barrera, absorbiendo y rechazando parte del ataque. Si bien las burbujas no detuvieron el _Thunder Force_ de _Osiris_, fueron suficientes como para detener por unos momentos el ataque del _Egyptian God_, dándole tiempo a Saku de esquivar el relámpago amarillo del dragón que pasó de largo, estrellándose en una montaña lejana. Luego de que el ataque pasara, Saku volteó a un lado, viendo a otro _Avatar_ descender de debajo de las nubes.

"¡¿Estás bien, hermana?!" preguntó el otro _Avatar_, similar al _Gorre_ que Saku manejaba, solo que en azul.

"¡Bo!¡Hermano!¡Ya era hora de que te aparecieras!"

_Blue Gorre_, el _Avatar_ perteneciente a Bo, el hermano de Saku, se colocó a lado de su hermana luego de haberla protegido con sus burbujas. Ahora, ambos _Gorres_ miraban al frente al _Egyptian God_ de los cielos.

"Bo... terminemos con él." dijo Saku dentro de _Red Gorre_.

"Si, hermana." Respondió Bo.

Los dos _Avatars_ comenzaron a unirse, para realizar su ataque más poderoso, el _Data Drain_, contra _Osiris_. El _Egyptian God_ sabía que ellos tramaban algo peligroso, pero decidió que no escaparía de ellos. Mientras los dos _Gorres_ juntaban sus manos y empezaban a formar el cañón de energía y datos frente a ellos, _Osiris_ comenzaba a brillar, concentrando toda la energía con la que fue invocado en su segunda boca para realizar un _Summon Thunder Bomb_ para debilitar a los dos _Gorres_ y así derrotarlos de un ataque.

Ambos _Avatars_ concentraban todas sus energías para reunirlas en el cañón de energía y datos que habían creado, formando así una enorme esfera de datos, el _Data Drain_ de _Gorre_, que estaba listo para disparar en contra de su enemigo.

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_" Exclamaron los dos niños dentro de sus _Avatars_, liberando el devastador ataque; una esfera negra de datos dirigiéndose hacia _Osiris_ a gran velocidad, con la capacidad de dejar incapacitado al enemigo. Por su parte, el dragón rojo no se iba a rendir, ya que tenía su ataque listo.

"_¡SUMMON THUNDER BOMB!_"

De su segunda boca, _Osiris_ liberó varias bolas de fuego morado, una tras otra, en dirección hacia los dos _Avatars_. En sólo unos tres segundos, _Osiris_ lanzó diez esferas de fuego morado en dirección hacia los dos colosos de datos, pensando que con más ataques podría derrotar al ataque enemigo. Ambos ataques se encontraron en el centro, las esferas de fuego impactándose contra la esfera de datos, esta ultima ganándole a las esferas de fuego, siguiendo su paso a través de ellas… o al menos de la mayoría.

Cuatro de estas esferas de fuego no impactaron la esfera de datos directamente, sino que pasaron por un lado, siguiendo su camino hacia los _Avatars_. Saku y Bo vieron esto con asombro, ya que no se esperaban que los ataques no chocaran de frente directamente. Ya no había nada que evitara que ambos ataques dieran en sus respectivos blancos.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó Saku al ver el ataque de fuego de _Osiris_ acercándose a ellos… Pero había reaccionado tarde.

Los dos _Avatars_ fueron impactados por las esferas de fuego, cada uno siendo golpeados por dos de ellas, surtiendo efecto inmediato en ambos colosos. El ataque de _Osiris_, que debilitaba a quien impactara, drenó todas las energías de ambos _Avatars_, causando que ambos niños sintieran como sus energías desaparecían de una forma dolorosa. Envueltos en fuego morado, ambos colosos no pudieron mantenerse flotando y comenzaron a caer, destruyendo algunas construcciones en el punto de impacto. Pronto, ambos _Avatars_ desaparecieron por la falta de energía, dejando sólo a los dos niños desmayados sobre los escombros.

Sin embargo, ellos dos no fueron los únicos que recibieron el ataque. _Osiris_, sin poder esquivarlo, recibió el ataque del _Avatar_ directamente, rugiendo de dolor al ser envuelto por la esfera de datos. El _Data Drain_ le estaba drenando toda la energía que se había usado para su invocación, y pronto, el _Egyptian God_ comenzó a caer a tierra, comenzando a brillar cada vez más y más hasta que, antes de tocar tierra, el gran dragón rojo se desvaneció en cientos de pequeños destellos, desapareciendo así de la batalla.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p>Los destellos seguían ocurriendo en el centro de la ciudad, donde Alan seguía peleando contra Garv en un combate a muerte, usando sus dos <em>Keyblades<em> para defenderse y así tomar algo de ventaja contra el _Demonio rojo_. Garv reunía energía en su puño derecho para atacar al joven con su mayor ataque.

"¡Desaparece!_¡GARV FIRE!_"

Garv libero de su puño derecho su ataque más mortal en contra de Alan. El joven estaba preparado para esto, reuniendo energía en su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, listo para contraatacar.

"¡Brilla con el reflejo de los cristales de hielo!...¡ARTIC-...!"

_-¡Flash!-_

"¡Gak!"

Un dolor intenso detuvo a Alan, desconcentrándolo de lo que debía hacer. Debido a esto, el ataque de Garv lo impactó de lleno en el estómago, quemándolo intensamente. Alan gritaba de dolor mientras que el ataque de fuego lo empujaba hacia abajo… hacia lo que parecía ser un teatro en el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>La chica rubia se encontraba triste. Esa oscuridad del lugar la hacía sentir desesperada y deprimida. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero creía que habían sido días. Volteaba a ver a su compañera, la voluptuosa de cabello celeste, quien apenas podía distinguir su figura, pero sabía que ella estaba mirándola de regreso, como sabiendo lo que pasaba. La rubia luego miró hacia el frente, a la oscuridad.<p>

La marca en su mano derecha destellaba levemente, sabiendo que por medio de ella escuchaba voces de otras personas. Quería conocerlas, verlas, lo que sea con tal de salir de ese lugar tan deprimente y que parecía que le succionaba la vida.

"Quiero ver…" dijo la rubia. "Quiero ver de nuevo la luz… por favor…" dijo ella, en un tono de voz que hacía que su amiga mirara a otro lado. "Por favor… concédeme ese deseo…" dijo ella, perdiendo las esperanzas de que su deseo se cumpliera.

De pronto, escuchó, y sintió, un pequeño temblor en el lugar, lo cual llamó su atención, al igual que la de su amiga. Ambas prestaron atención a este ruido y temblor, pareciéndose más como si alguien estuviera… atravesando paredes…

Entonces, una explosión que sacudió el lugar, tumbando la pared que estaba frente a ellas y levantando una gran cantidad de humo y polvo. Las dos chicas miraron hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de que ahora el cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz de afuera, aunque afuera estuviera nublado por esas nubes moradas. Al menso ahora podían ver y eso las tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, notaron que había algo entre los escombros…o más bien, alguien.

Era Alan, quien estaba en el suelo, con sus tres _Keyblades_ a su alrededor, luego de haber recibido el ataque de Garv de frente.

"Rayos... ¿Que fue eso?" preguntó Alan, escupiendo algo de sangre debido al golpe que se llevó.

No sabía que había pasado, solo que ocurrió algo y le afectó de una forma extraña, como si una parte dentro de él fuera… lastimada. Algo estaba mal, algo faltaba, pero no podía saber que era… hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: la presencia de _Osiris_, _The Sky Dragón_, había desaparecido de la ciudad. La última vez que lo sintió, fue cuando estaba luchando contra dos _Epitaph Users_, al parecer los dos _Gorres_, por lo que supuso que perdió la pelea. También, ahora que se podía concentrar mejor, se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía las presencias de dos de los _Avatars_ mencionados, más sin embargo, si las de los dos _Epitaph Users Saku _y _Bo_. Los dos debieron noquearse al mismo tiempo, y fue por eso que sintió ese dolor en el pecho.

"Entiendo; _Osiris_ cayó en la batalla... y como las invocaciones están enlazadas con los corazones de los invocadores, entonces, cuando la invocación cae, el invocador lo siente... rayos... ¿Cómo olvidé eso?"

Fue entonces que Alan notó que estaba dentro de un edificio del centro, y que podía ver el exterior debido al agujero en la pared.

"¿Qué este no es el teatro de la ciudad?" Se preguntó Alan. "Vaya, hace tiempo que no venía aqu-"

"¡Ayúdanos, por favor!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Entonces, Alan volteó hacia atrás, sorprendido por escuchar la voz de una mujer en el lugar. Al voltear, pudo ver dos cápsulas, similares a las cápsulas del Doctor Light que usa cuando le da una nueva armadura a X, solo que estas tienen un cristal morado y un líquido del mismo color. Sin embargo, lo que le llamaba la atención era que dentro de estas cápsulas habían dos personas: una chica rubia similar a Dawn en edad y una mujer de cabello celeste de la edad de Kristal o un poco más grande. Las dos mujeres estaban despiertas, golpeando el vidrio de la cápsula, tratando de llamar su atención.

"¡Ayúdanos!¡Sácanos de aquí!" Exclamaron las dos mujeres, golpeando los cristales.

Pero Alan no les hizo caso… bueno, sí, pero estaba confundido, varias preguntas venían a su mente. La voluptuosa chica de cabello celeste se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba donde… pero la rubia la conocía bien, y no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí.

Esa chica era…

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¡¿Momoko?!"

Las chicas presentes miraron a Doremi y a Aiko con confusión, ya que ellas miraban con asombro la pantalla en el techo, y se sorprendieron al ver a la chica rubia en ese lugar.

"¿La conocen?" preguntó Jenna con confusión.

"¡Claro que la conocemos!" Exclamó Aiko, mirando a la pelirroja que habló. "¡Ella es Momoko, una amiga nuestra!"

"¿Viene de su mundo?" cuestionó Elie.

"¡Si, ella era parte del grupo de cinco brujitas cuando teníamos diez años!" Exclamó Doremi, sin entender lo que pasaba. "¿Q-que es lo que está haciendo allá?...¿Y por qué está en esa cápsula?"

"¡Esperen!¡Está hablando!" Expresó Blackrose. "Hay que escuchar que es lo que les pasó."

Con esto dicho, las mujeres se quedaron observando lo que ocurría en el planeta oscuro, con Doremi y Aiko siendo las más preocupadas ahora.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Dark Monterrey City-<span>_

"¿Momoko?" preguntó Alan con confusión, mirando a la rubia dentro de la cápsula.

"¿Eh?¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó la chica rubia con confusión, tanto como la de el joven.

"Eh, eso no importa… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?"

"¡No importa eso!" Exclamó la otra mujer de cabello azulado, llamando la atención de Alan. "Anda, sácanos de aquí… si nos sacas, te daré algo muy _bueno_…" dijo la chica de forma sensual, presionando sus pechos y su cuerpo entero contra el vidrio de la cápsula.

Alan estaba por responder… cuando sintió algo: un extraño poder que intentaba entrar en su mente por medio de sus ojos y, al parecer, controlarlo. Pero era un poder muy débil para afectarlo, sus ojos azules de _N-Warrior _repeliendo esa extraña fuerza.

"Lo que sea que estés intentando, no resultará." Dijo Alan con algo de seriedad, confundiendo a la voluptuosa chica.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó la mujer con asombro. "¡Mi _Allure_ nunca había fallado en seducir a un hombre antes!"

"¿_Allure_?... ¡Ah!¡Ya te recuerdo!¡Tu eres Kur-!"

_-CRASH!-_

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó en el lugar, haciendo que Alan volteara hacia atrás para ver que era. Se trataba de Garv, el demonio rojo, quien estaba justo afuera del edificio donde estaba Alan y las chicas, mirando hacia adentro por el agujero.

"Así que aquí estabas…" dijo Garv con malicia. "Me preguntaba por qué no salías de este lugar."

"Garv." Dijo Alan con seriedad.

"Hehe, ¿Porqué no salías?¿Acaso eres un cobar-?" Empezó, pero su pregunta terminó en el aire cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas atrapadas en las cápsulas detrás de Alan. "Oh, así que aquí es donde Polaris las escondió."

"¡Aaahh!¡Es él!" Exclamó la chica rubia, Momoko, con cierto temor.

"¿Lo conocen?" preguntó Alan.

"¡E-él nos atormentaba cuando estábamos prisioneras!"

"¿Prisioneras?¿De qué?"

"¡De Polaris!" Exclamó Garv, dando un paso hacia el frente. "Ellas son instrumentales para el plan de debilitarlos… un plan que no me agrada, claro está."

"¿Plan para debilitarlos?" preguntó Alan con confusión, antes de entender todo. "¡No puede ser!¡Entonces ellas-!"

"Son la razón por la que sus armaduras se debilitaron. La máquina de aquí fue construida con ese ideal."

"Ya veo… entonces fue por eso…"

"Pero como dije, a mi no me agrada eso." Dijo Garv con malicia, levantando su mano derecha y comenzando a reunir energía. "Y le dije a Polaris eso… y con la promesa de que, si encontraba el lugar donde las escondía, las mataría para quitar esa desventaja y poder pelear contra ustedes con todo su poder."

"¡¿Qué?!¿Estás dispuestas a matarlas por pelear con nosotros?"

"¡Por supuesto!¡Y es lo que haré ahora!"

"¡No!" Exclamó la mujer de cabello celeste. "¡No lo dejes que nos mate!¡Aún tengo muchos chicos con quien salir!"

"¡Por favor, ayúdanos!" Exclamó Momoko.

"No se preocupen… ¡No te dejaré, Garv!" Exclamó Alan, volteándose por completo y colocándose en guardia. "¡No te dejaré que las lastimes!" exclamó, comenzando a hacer arder su aura dorada y celeste.

"¡Pues veamos si puedes hacerlo!" Exclamó Garv, creando una bola de fuego en su mano derecha. "_¡GARV FL-!_"

"_¡VOLT TACKLE!_"

De pronto, alguien embistió a Garv por un costado, una embestida eléctrica, mandando al demonio rojo a volar y chocar contra una casa cercana. Alan miró al que lo ayudó, dándose cuenta de que era Raichu, aún como _Super Novan_, dando unos giros en el aire antes de caer sobre una de sus rodillas, completamente bajo control.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¡Hey, Alan! Suerte que llegué a tiempo." Dijo Raichu.

"Gracias, Raichu. Creí que me tendría que enfrentar solo a él." Respondió Alan.

"No hay problema. ¿Necesitas ayu-?" Pero su pregunta se detuvo en el aire cuando notó la presencia de las dos chicas en cápsulas detrás de Alan… bueno, en especial de la chica de cabello celeste… en especial el área de su pecho. Raichu rápidamente apareció en frente de la cápsula. "¡Hola, hola!¿A quién tenemos aquí? Alan, ¿me las presentas?"

"No es tiempo para eso, Raichu." Dijo Alan con cierto enfado. "Ayúdame a sacarlas de aquí."

"¡Claro!... aunque al menos deja preguntar sus nombres."

"Raichu…"

"It's not a problem." Dijo la chica rubia, ya un poco más calmada. "Hello, my name is Momoko Asuka. Nice to meet you."

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Raichu con confusión. "Nunca había escuchado ese idioma…"

"Es Ingles… o al menos uno que se parece." Respondió Alan.

"¿Tu la entiendes?"

"Si. Dice que no hay problema, y que su nombre es Momoko Asuka."

"Así es." Dijo la chica rubia llamada Momoko.

"Ya veo…" dijo Raichu, antes de mirar a la voluptuosa chica en otra cápsula. "¿Y quién es ella? Ese rostro y tamaño de pechos se me hacen familiar…"

"¿Yo?" preguntó la mencionada, ignorando por completo las palabras del _Pokemon_. "Me llamo Kurumu Kurono." Respondió ella, haciendo una seña de 'amor y paz' con sus dedos.

"¿Kurumu Kurono?... ¿No eres la chica de _Rosario + Vampire_?¿Aquella que vive en una escuela de demonios y que está enamorada de uno llamado Tsukune?"

"¿Quién es Tsukune?"

Alan y Raichu se miraron con confusión por un momento.

"Por casualidad… ¿eres una _Succubus_?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad. La chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

"¿C-como sabes eso?" preguntó Kurumu con asombro. "¡Soy lo suficientemente humana como para pasar desapercibida!"

"_Internet_…"

"¿Eh?"

"Te explico luego… pero dime, ¿No asistes a una academia de monstruos con otras chicas con poderes especiales, como Moka Akashiya y Mozore Shirayuki?"

"No sé de qué hablan: no voy a ninguna escuela de monstruos, siempre he vivido sola y tratando de pasar desapercibida entre los _Humanos_ de mi mundo. ¿Pero como saben que soy una _Succubus_?"

Alan y Raichu se volvieron a mirar, aunque esta vez con algo de entendimiento.

"¿Diferencias entre series y vida real?" preguntó Alan.

"Eso parece…" respondió Raichu. "Me aventé toda la serie de _Rosario + Vampire_ por Kurumu, así que me la sé toda, y nada de lo que dijo pasa en la serie. Además, es extraño…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"La Kurumu de la serie es copa G superior, pero esta chica es copa E superior. Si fuera como la de la serie, sería un poco más grande que Kristal, aunque Kristal esté creciendo todavía."

"¡Oigan!¿Que tanto hablan de mi?" Dijo Kurumu con enfado. "¡¿De qué están hablando?!"

"Calma, Kuru." Dijo Momoko, riendo nerviosamente.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, en este lugar, y en cápsulas?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Fuimos capturadas por unos caballeros oscuros y una mujer tenebrosa."

"Polaris y los _Phantom Knights_, supongo."

"Exacto. Fuimos encerradas aquí por un plan para debilitar unas armaduras o algo… la verdad no sabemos exactamente como, solo que nosotras éramos algo así como las 'baterías' de una máquina."

"¡Oh!¡Por eso nuestras armaduras son tan débiles!" Exclamó Raichu. "Polaris debe estar usando la energía de estas chicas para crear una especie de barrera que debilita nuestras armaduras."

"¿Y cómo drenando la energía de ellas afecta a nuestras armaduras?" preguntó Alan con algo de escepticismo… antes de pensarlo bien. "… a menos… oigan, ¿ustedes tienen _Keyblades_?"

"¿Qué son _Keyblades_?" preguntó Kurumu. Alan respondió, invocando la _Chaos Keyblade_ en sus manos. "¡Oh!¿También tienen esas llaves espadas?"

"Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta."

"Ya veo." Dijo Raichu. "Polaris debió secuestrar a estas chicas para usar la energía de _N-Warrior_ dentro de ellas y así crear un campo de energía que drena nuestras armaduras… bueno, eso pienso."

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Momoko.

"No le presten atención." Empezó Alan. "No es momento para eso. Las sacaremos de ahí."

"¡No tan rápido!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _201-Keizer Ghidorah Appears- _(**Soundtrack: **_Godzilla Final Wars_)

Todos voltearon hacia atrás, viendo como, entrando por el agujero, estaba Garv, sumamente enfadado… y con una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha.

"No permitiré que escapen de aquí…" dijo Garv, colocando más energía y flamas a su esfera de fuego. "¡Los quemaré a todos aquí!"

De pronto, el cuerpo de Garv comenzó a arder en llamas, haciéndolo parecer un demonio de fuego que sonreía de forma maliciosa. Las dos chicas se asustaron al ver al demonio rojo verdaderamente rojo, el aura que emanaba las asustaba demasiado. Al ver esto, Alan y Raichu abrieron los ojos enormemente, sintiendo la enorme cantidad de aura que el demonio rojo, por lo que Alan decidió actuar.

"¡Raichu!¡Sácalas de ahí!" Exclamó Alan, reuniendo energía helada en sus manos. "¡Ahora!"

"¡Esta bien!"

Alan elevó su aura al máximo, concentrándola en ambas manos, formando dos esferas de energía helada. Entonces, y velozmente, Alan chocó ambas esferas de energía y las fusionó en una más grande entre sus manos, antes de colocarlas en un costado en pose de _Hadouken_, donde comenzó a reunir aún más energía, comenzando a congelar el suelo debajo de sus pies.

Raichu, por su parte, invocó su _Keyblade_, la sujetó al revés y, con un veloz movimiento, rompió las dos cápsulas a la vez, liberando a las personas de su cautiverio, el líquido de las cápsulas esparciéndose por todos lados.

De vuelta con Alan, su energía estaba al máximo, pero no podría alcanzar el nivel del aura de Garv, la misma que se enfrentó a varios _N-Warriors_ la vez pasada en _Céfiro_. Necesitaba más fuerza… y solo había un lugar de donde sacarla.

_'¡Ayúdame, Tonatiuh!'_ pensó Alan con desesperación. _'¡Necesito tu fuerza!'_

En ese momento, el aura de Alan comenzó a crecer más, formando la imagen del ave solar detrás de él, sabiendo que este le estaba otorgando parte de su fuerza. Con eso, sería suficiente… ¿verdad?

Pues más vale, porque Garv ya estaba listo… más que listo.

"¡Desaparezcan!" Exclamó Garv con malicia, liberando su ataque. "_¡GARV FLARE!_"

El mismo ataque que Garv usó contra Amelia, Yusei y los demás en _Céfiro_ es el que usó ahora, lanzando la enorme esfera de fuego hacia adelante, a Alan, quien lo estaba esperando con su propio ataque.

"¡No te dejaré!" Exclamó Alan, extendiendo ambas manos hacia el frente, liberando su poder. "_¡FROZEN CORONA!_"

Un cilindro de energía helada salió de sus manos hacia adelante, en curso de colisión con el ataque enemigo. Pronto, ambos ataques chocaron con gran fuerza, creando una gran explosión de energía que casi destruyó todo el lugar.

… sin embargo, al ver con más detenimiento, se podían dar cuenta de que esta explosión de energía fue ocasionada por ataques del mismo poder… mismos que permanecían en equilibrio.

La _Frozen Corona_ de Alan estaba al mismo nivel que el _Garv Flare_ de Garv, en medio de una lucha de poder por ver quién era el más fuerte. La técnica de Alan congelaba el piso debajo de ella, mientras que la de Garv lo quemaba y derretía, dejando detrás de ella gran cantidad de roca derretida o magma. En el punto de impacto, donde ambas fuerzas chocaban, el suelo estaba normal, ni quemado ni congelado, aunque destruido debido a la presión que ambos ataques ejercían sobre el suelo.

Alan, con la fuerza de _Tonatiuh_, empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo derrotar la esfera de fuego de Garv, y comenzando a lograrlo lentamente, ya que su ataque empezaba a ganar terreno, congelando la roca derretida de la zona de Garv. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentirse presionado, Garv sonrió con malicia.

"Te felicito por resistir tanto tiempo." Dijo Garv, con su brazo derecho extendido hacia delante. "¡Pero aquí termina todo!" Exclamó, antes de lanzar una bola de fuego pequeña hacia la otra bola de fuego más grande. Al chocar con esta, la bola de fuego más grande se incrementó de tamaño y poder, comenzando a ganar terreno sobre la técnica de Alan, quien estaba siendo empujado ligeramente hacia atrás debido a la fuerza que ambos ataques desprendían.

_'¿Quién se cree este sujeto?¿Broly?' _pensó Alan, elevando su aura al máximo. _'¡Pues no sé, pero no me daré por vencido!'_

Alan empleó más poder, usando la energía de su _Nova Crystal_ dentro de él para fortalecer su ataque. Sabía que si usaba demasiada energía, su cuerpo no lo soportaría, pero ahora era necesario usar toda la energía posible… de lo contrario, todos morirían. Con esta energía extra, la balanza de poder volvió a la normalidad, ambos ataques quedando parejos. Garv sonrió ante esto.

"Si, así es como debería ser… ¡De lo contrario no sería divertido!" Exclamó Garv, lanzando tres esferas de fuego hacia la más grande, haciéndola más fuerte y volviendo a inclinar la balanza de poder hacia Garv. Pero Alan volvía a sacar fuerzas de su _Nova Crystal_ y nivelaba de nuevo la balanza.

Ambos ataques permanecieron en un equilibrio perfecto, sin moverse ningún milímetro, mientras el aire salía a gran velocidad hacia los lados, empujando a todos en el lugar debido a su fuerza. Mientras Alan se concentraba en igualar y superar la fuerza de Garv, este seguía lanzando más y más esferas de fuego a la más grande, haciéndola más poderosa, causándole problemas a Alan. El joven seguía empleando todas sus fuerzas… cuando escuchó algo en su mente.

_"¡Alan, tengo una idea!"_ Expresó Raichu, usando el _Heart Link_ que enlazaba con el joven. _"¡Ayúdame con esto!"_

Alan solo miró hacia atrás de reojo, entendiendo a lo que se refería Raichu… antes de que todo se volviera blanco.

Una gran explosión destruyó el teatro, mandando escombros hacia todos lados, pareciendo el fin de los héroes… hasta que dos figuras salieron a gran velocidad de la bola de fuego. Eran Alan y Raichu, llevándose con ellos a las dos que estaban atrapados en las cápsulas; Alan con Momoko en brazos, y Raichu a Kurumu… aunque Kurumu estaba pegada a él, abrazándole la cabeza, presionando sus pechos contra el rostro del _Pokemon_, quien sonreía como loco.

"¡Yes!" Exclamó Raichu, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, moviendo un poco su rostro para sentir la suavidad de la chica… que por cierto no se daba cuenta porque estaba asustada por la explosión.

Raichu y Alan volaban por los aires debido a la explosión, alejándose del centro de la ciudad hacia el Este, donde ambos cayeron sin problemas entre los edificios del lugar. Rápidamente se escondieron dentro de un edificio para evitar que Garv los viera, disminuyendo sus presencias para que no los detectaran.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"Creo que aquí estaremos a salvo un rato." Comentó Alan, soltando un suspiro, volteando a ver a su compañero… y suspirar un poco. "Raichu, ¿Crees que sea momento de restregar tu cara en los pechos de una chica?"

"¡Gooo egggs i ulga!" Exclamó Raichu, su rostro hundido en los pechos de Kurumu… que por cierto, lo sujetaba de la cabeza y no lo dejaba ir. "¡gooo nee guiere goltar!"

"¿Qué no es tu culpa y que no te quiere soltar? Vamos, ¿crees que me creeré eso?"

"¡Geess gergad!"

"Aja…"

Luego de unos segundos, y de que Kurumu se tranquilizara, Alan y Raichu liberaron a las dos chicas que traían con ellos, las mujeres sentándose en el suelo, sumamente cansadas.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Alan con preocupación.

"Si, estamos bien." Respondió Momoko, tomando algo de aire. "Es sólo que esas máquinas nos quitaron mucha energía."

"Espero no envejecer mucho por eso." Dijo Kurumu, mirando a un espejo del lugar. "Soy demasiado joven y sexy para envejecer rápido."

"Me alegra que tengas tus prioridades ordenadas, Kuru."

"Ya me conoces." Dijo la chica de azul, antes de ver a Alan y Raichu. "Gracias por salvarnos, chicos. Les debemos una."

"Descuida, para eso somos héroes." Dijo Alan, riendo nerviosamente. "No necesitas pagarnos."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Momoko. "¡Gracias!"

"De nada…"

"Oye…" dijo Kurumu hacia Alan, mirándolo de forma sensual, sujetando sus pechos y levantándolos un poco. "No puedo quedarme con la idea de que te debo. Como paga, ¿Qué te parece si te dejo sentirlos? Ese otro chico ya los sintió así que ya no le debo nada."

"¡Oh vamos!¡Ni lo disfruté! … tanto…" dijo Raichu en reclamación.

Alan levantó una ceja en confusión y curiosidad.

"Tentadora oferta…" empezó Alan. "…pero paso. Ya tengo una novia y no quiero serle infiel de ninguna manera."

"¿No será más que nada para no invocar la furia de Kristal, Alan?" preguntó Raichu con intriga.

"Eso también… así que no, Kurumu. Paso."

"Que mal…" dijo la chica de cabello azul. "Aunque no creo que tu novia sea tan sexy como yo."

"Raichu…" empezó Alan, mirando a su compañero.

"La figura de Kurumu y Kristal se parecen mucho." Comenzó Raichu. "Aunque Kristal tiene más pecho que Kurumu… al menos _esta_ Kurumu..."

"¡¿Eh?!" Empezó la Sucubbus con asombro. "¡Imposible que tenga más que yo!"

"Pues sí, lo tiene… y creo que Lucy Heartfilia también es más grande."

"Ow…" Dijo Kurumu, deprimiéndose un poco, haciendo que Momoko riera nerviosamente.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, ambos riendo un poco, cuando Raichu se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Eh?" preguntó el _Pokemon-Humano_, mirando su cuerpo.

"¿Qué sucede, Raichu?" cuestionó Alan al ver a su compañero.

"Es raro…"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi armadura… ya no la siento débil." Comentó Raichu, mirando a las ropas de su cuerpo. "¡La siento fuerte de nuevo!"

Alan lo miró confundido, antes de mirar su armadura y concentrarse en la energía que expulsaba. Era cierto: si bien la armadura estaba aún igual de rota, podía sentir que emitía una poderosa aura, la misma que emitía normalmente. Eso significaba que la armadura estaba a su máximo poder… claro, aún estaba dañada, y debilitada por eso, debido a su estado actual… pero al menos ya no se rompería tan fácil.

"¡Es cierto!" Exclamó Alan, mirando su armadura. "¡Recuperó su fuerza!"

"Entonces era cierto lo que ellas decían." Dijo Raichu. "Esa máquina absorbía su fuerza vital de _N-Warriors_ para debilitar nuestras armaduras."

"Eso es lo que les dijimos." Dijo Momoko, poniéndose de pie. "Para eso nos secuestraron."

"Entiendo…"

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Kurumu, mirando a ambos hombres. "¿Nos sacarán de aquí?"

"Es cierto, no es seguro estar aquí." Dijo Alan, pensando un momento. "Raichu, llévalas con Clef, así estarán seguras. Garv seguro que vendrá pronto, así que lo distraeré."

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó Raichu.

"¡No los dejaré!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_)

Entonces, todos voltearon hacia la entrada, viendo como Garv caía pesadamente en la calle de afuera, sujetando su larga espada y mirando al local con malicia. Al ver esto, todos se pusieron en guardia, Raichu y Alan invocando sus _Keyblades_, la _Chaos_ en el caso de Alan. Al mismo tiempo, Momoko y Kurumu invocaron también sus _Keyblades_, listas para defenderse… pero Raichu colocó una mano frente a ellas.

"No se metan en esto." Dijo Raichu con seriedad. "Este sujeto es muy fuerte para ustedes."

"Lo sabemos." Dijo Kurumu seriamente. "…pero no tenemos otra opción."

"Si la tienen." Expresó Alan. "Sigan a Raichu, él los guiará a un lugar seguro."

"¿Qué harás tu?" preguntó Momoko con preocupación.

"Pelearé contra Garv, claro."

"¡Estás loco!¡Te matará!" Exclamó Kurumu con asombro.

"Descuida, ya estaba peleando con él antes de encontrarlas… ¡Ahora váyanse!¡Yo me encargo de él!¡Raichu, llévatelas!"

"¡Claro!" Exclamó Raichu, volteando a ver a las chicas. "¡Síganme!"

"Pero…" empezó Momoko con preocupación.

"Descuiden, él estará bien… hay alguien esperando su regreso."

"Así es." Dijo Alan, sonriendo con malicia. "¡Váyanse!"

"¡Síganme, chicas!"

Raichu comenzó a correr, las dos chicas siguiéndolo de cerca, alejándose del área de combate. Garv las miró alejarse y solo sonrió.

"Je, como sea. Ya las mataré después." Comentó el demonio rojo con malicia. "Antes de eso, acabaré contigo en este lugar."

"¿Y tú crees que me dejaré matar tan fácilmente?" preguntó Alan, colocándose en guardia.

"No… pero eso lo hará más divertido. Escucharé tus últimos suspiros antes de que te arranque la vida."

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!" Exclamó Alan, antes de mover rápidamente su mano derecha hacia un lado. Al mismo tiempo, sus tres _Keyblades_ aparecieron flotando detrás de él, listas para la batalla.

"¿Oh?¿Aprendiste trucos nuevos?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Expresó Alan, colocándose en guardia. "¡Vamos, Garv!¡Te mostraré los nuevos poderes que tengo!"

"¡He, me parece interesante!" Expresó Garv, colocándose en guardia, sujetando su espada. "Quiero ver que es lo que tienes."

Los dos se lanzaron hacia adelante, enfrentándose justo en el centro. Garv realizó un corte con su espada desde arriba para cortar a Alan en dos… pero entonces, las _Keyblades Chaos_ y _Frozen Terra_ bloquearon el corte de la espada, deteniendo el ataque de Garv. El demonio rojo miraba con sorpresa eso; llaves actuando al parecer por su propia cuenta, bloqueando cualquier daño hecho a su maestro. Sin embargo, en ese momento recordó otra cosa.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _202-Lightspeed Rescue (Instrumental)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue_)

Con las dos _Keyblades _bloqueando la espada de Garv, Alan estaba libre para atacarlo y, sujetando la _Articuno Keyblade_, hizo eso exactamente. Reuniendo energía en su _Keyblade_, Alan comenzó a golpear a Garv rápidamente, varios golpes en muy poco tiempo y a gran velocidad, uno de estos siendo suficiente para despojar a Garv de su arma y lanzar su espada lejos de él, dejándolo indefenso a los ataques.

Entonces, Alan dio un giro y le dio una patada con la pierna izquierda a Garv en el estómago, uno que mandó al demonio rojo a volar rápidamente varios metros. Sin embargo, Alan no terminó su ataque, su brazo derecho rodeado de aire congelado.

"_¡ICE CHAIN!_"

Con la inercia de la patada, y soltando la _Articuno Keyblade _que quedó flotando a su lado, Alan creó con su aire congelado una larga cadena de hielo, que viajó rápidamente la distancia entre él y Garv y amarró la pierna del demonio rojo con firmeza. Cuando sintió que la cadena se tensó, el joven sonrió.

"Ok… _GET OVER HERE!_" Exclamó Alan, inmediatamente jalando la cadena con fuerza, deteniendo el vuelo de Garv de golpe y, al mismo tiempo, jalándolo de regreso hacia él. Garv comenzó a regresar hacia Alan… quien tenía su puño izquierdo de nuevo rodeado de aire congelado. _'Ahora, como la de Horo-Horo…' _ pensó el joven, formando un enorme trozo de hielo en su brazo izquierdo, como si fuera un martillo hidráulico. "¡Toma esto!"

Alan dio un golpe con su puño izquierdo, golpeando a Garv con el martillo gigante de este, mandando de nuevo al demonio rojo a volar. El hielo se hizo pedazos casi de inmediato, dejando libre a Alan para volver a atacar. Alan extendió su brazo hacia delante, su mano abierta… antes de hacer su mano y brazo hacia arriba rápidamente.

"_¡ICE PILAR!_"

Del suelo, un enorme pilar de hielo salió de debajo del asfalto, en el lugar justo donde estaba pasando Garv, de tal forma que el pilar golpeó al demonio rojo en la espalda, antes de que el pilar se elevara por varios metros hacia el cielo, creando una nueva "torre" en el centro de la ciudad, empequeñeciendo las demás.

Pero Alan no terminó ahí: con un movimiento de sus manos, Alan mandó las tres _Keyblades_ hacia adelante, viajando hacia donde Garv había caído, diciendo el comando "_Ice Rings_" para mandarlas a volar.

Y aún no terminaba: cuando las llaves se alejaron de él, Alan comenzó a compactar su aura en su pecho, más y más, durante un tiempo, hasta que la hizo estallar, su aura ardiendo con más fuerza que antes, de un color dorado distinto al del aura del _Super Novan_. Él había realizado una técnica que hace mucho no hacía.

"_¡LIMIT BREAK!_" Exclamó Alan, antes de saltar y salir disparado al cielo, adentrándose en las nubes sobre él.

Con Garv, el demonio rojo se estaba poniendo de pie, aún en la cima de la torre de hielo que Alan creó, algo aturdido por los golpes que recibió… tanto, que no se dio cuenta de las _Keyblades _que lo rodearon hasta ya muy tarde.

"¿Qué rayos-?" Se preguntó Garv, antes de entender lo que pasaba.

Las tres _Keyblades_ de Alan comenzaron a girar alrededor de Garv y, de sus puntas, lanzaron cada una un rayo de hielo hacia el demonio rojo, creando lo que parecían ser tres anillos de aire helado alrededor de Garv. El demonio intentó moverse, pero el aire congelado parecía detener sus movimientos, paralizándolo efectivamente.

Sin embargo, Garv sonrió.

"¿Crees que puedes detenerme con estos anillos?" preguntó para sí mismo con malicia. "¡Usaré mi aura para derretirlos y-!"

Pero entonces, comenzó a escuchar algo: un extraño ruido en el cielo que parecía ser aire moviéndose a gran velocidad. Al mirar hacia arriba, Garv notó que, sobre su cabeza, las nubes parecían arremolinarse, creando un torbellino justo sobre él, uno que parecía moverse más y más rápido conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Entonces, algo emergió de estas nubes…

"¿Pero qué-?" Se preguntó Garv con confusión.

Lo que estaba emergiendo de entre las nubes era un enorme trozo de hielo, que comenzaba a descender velozmente, directo a donde estaba él, atrapado por los _Ice Rings_ de Alan. Sin embargo, este trozo de hielo era… ¡Enorme! Incluso más grande que los edificios del centro de la ciudad, aunque igual de ancho y grueso que estos.

Al ver con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una, que Alan estaba a un lado de este enorme trozo de hielo, sujetando de lo que parecían ser agarraderas conectadas al hielo. Y dos… que ese hielo tenía forma rectangular, y demasiados detalles… que parecían ventanas, y lo que parecía ser una enorme antena de televisión en un lado… de hecho, casi podría decirse que era…

"¡Toma esto, Garv!" Exclamó Alan, lanzando su enorme bloque de hielo… con forma de edificio. "_¡LIMIT BREAK!¡ICE SKYCRAPER!_"

El enorme rascacielos de hielo cayó a gran velocidad, siendo lanzado por Alan como a unos dos kilómetros de altura, cayendo como un meteoro. Garv miró esto… y soltó un poderoso grito de guerra… mientras el enorme cubo de hielo chocaba contra él.

El rascacielos de hielo impactó la torre de hielo donde estaba Garv, destruyendo la estructura como si fuera cristal, demostrando que el hielo del rascacielos era mucho más fuerte. Al final, el edificio de hielo cayó en la superficie, el suelo se sacudió con la caída de este objeto, que sobresalía de entre el resto de los edificios de la zona centro de la ciudad. Una nube de humo y neblina se formó en la zona del impacto, cubriendo todo a varias cuadras a la redonda.

Alan cayó sobre el techo de un edificio a medio kilómetro de distancia, mirando lo que había ocurrido y el efecto que su nuevo ataque había causado. Al final, el polvo y humo se asentaron, y Alan pudo ver que el enorme edificio quedó incrustado en el pavimento, sobresaliendo entre los demás. El joven miró fijamente a su labor, habiendo creado ese enorme edificio en pocos segundos con solo pensarlo.

_'El hielo se forma de acuerdo a como lo pienso.'_ Pensó Alan, mirando sus manos. _'¡El poder que me dio Tonatiuh es asombroso!'_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-195-Armor of Titania- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fairy Tail_)

Pero el festejo tuvo que esperar ya que el lugar comenzó a temblar violentamente, algo que todos en la ciudad podían sentir. Al mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba el rascacielos de hielo, pudo ver como pilares de luz roja emergían de los alrededores, antes de que grandes fisuras comenzaran a formarse por todo el hielo, para luego flamas emerger de ellas. Al final, el edificio de hielo estalló, mandando trozos de hielo de tamaño de autos en todas direcciones, dañando aún más edificios. Alan miró con seriedad el centro de todo eso, donde estaba el edificio de hielo antes.

Ahí estaba Garv, rodeado de fuego, en medio de un enorme cráter provocado por la caída del edificio de hielo. El demonio rojo expulsaba todas sus energías para evaporar lo poco de hielo que aún quedaba en el lugar, antes de comenzar a apagar su aura. Al final, el fuego que lo rodeaba se había extinguido, habiendo apagado su aura, y con más seriedad, miró hacia adelante, viendo como Alan caía en el mismo cráter, encarándolo fijamente.

"Interesante técnica." Dijo Garv, haciendo tronar su cuello. "Eso estuvo cerca: de no haber elevado mi aura en el último momento, me hubieras aplastado."

"No tiene mucho caso si no te afecta." Comentó Alan seriamente, sin apartar su vista de su enemigo.

"Como sea… esto se puso más interesante." Dijo el demonio rojo, colocándose en guardia. "Continuemos con esto… ¿O acaso ya te cánsate?"

"Nah, apenas empiezo." Respondió Alan, invocando la _Chaos Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, y las otras dos flotando a sus espaldas. "Entonces, continuemos con esto."

"Muy bien… ¡Vamos!"

Y con esto dicho, los dos guerreros se lanzaron de nuevo el uno contra el otro, para continuar su lucha.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero_)

Cerca de las montañas, dos figuras miraban a los cielos tormentosos del planeta, uno de pie a lado de una roca y el otro acostado sobre dicha roca. Uno de ellos tenía una capa roja, y el otro era un pequeño demonio de cabello rojo con negro y armadura roja. Eran los dos que se escaparon de Polaris: un luchador, y un demonio. Lograron evitar las fuerzas oscuras y salieron del castillo, regresando a _Céfiro_, y manteniéndose ocultos de todo desde entonces. Sin embargo, ahora algo les decía que tenían que ir a ese lugar… a donde estaban los demás _N-Warriors_.

Ellos miraban hacia arriba viendo el cielo con detenimiento.

"Al parecer, algo ocurre más allá de los cielos." Comentó uno de ellos, el humano, sintiendo una extraña energía. "Y es algo serio. ¿Serán acaso los otros portadores de llaves de las que habló esa mujer?"

"¡Bah!¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No tiene caso." Expresó el pequeño demonio, quien parecía más joven que Dawn, Amelia o Mimi, quizás teniendo apenas unos diez años de edad… al menos en apariencia. Este joven demonio tenía el cabello negro con rojo, similar al de Yugi Moto de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, y tenía una armadura extraña roja con dorado y negro. El joven demonio estaba recargado en una roca y picándose la nariz, sin preocuparse de nada. "¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ayudarles?" preguntó ese demonio con desgano. "¿Qué ganamos con eso?"

"Porque ellos podrían saber la forma de regresar a nuestros hogares." Respondió el humano, mirando al demonio con seriedad. "Deben de saber algo."

"Nah, quizás también estén atrapados aquí. ¿Cuál es el caso de ir a ayudar?"

"No podemos suponer que no lo saben. Además, es normal ayudar a la gente que lo necesita."

"Ustedes los _Humanos_ y con sus extrañas creencias. Nunca los entenderé."

"Eso es natural: tu eres un demonio. Yo tengo pensado ir a ayudarles."

"Entonces, vengan con nosotros…"

De pronto, detrás de ellos dos, varias presencias aparecieron, haciendo que se colocaran en guardia. Los dos, humano y demonio, miraron a varios recién llegados, algo que los confundían.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó el humano, mirando a los recién llegados con desconfianza.

"Descuiden, no les haremos daño." Respondió un hombre rubio de gabardina roja y lentes anaranjados. "Venimos a solicitar su ayuda."

"¿Nuestra ayuda?" Preguntó el joven demonio. "¡Váyase de aquí, o no me haré responsable!"

"¿Oh?¿Que es esto?¿Un intento de demonio?" preguntó uno de los hombres de gabardina roja y cabello plateado con burla.

"¡¿Intento de demonio?!¡Ya verás, perro sarnoso!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"¡Basta!" Exclamó el hechicero de cabello morado. "No tenemos tiempo para esto: Nuestros aliados necesitan de nuestra ayuda."

"Tiene razón." Comentó otro hombre, de cabello rubio y bufanda amarilla. "¡Hay que ir a ayudarlos!"

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó el humano de los dos, mirándolos con desconfianza.

"Esta es la versión resumida…"

El nuevo grupo le comentó a los dos su situación, y que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. No tardaron mucho tiempo en convencerlos de ir con ellos, aunque el joven demonio no se llevaba bien con el otro.

"Entonces, está decidido." Expresó una pequeña criatura morada. "Hay que irnos."

"¡Entonces vamos!" Exclamó el joven de cabello plateado y chamarra negra… sacando su _Keyblade_ y apuntándola al cielo. "¡Vamos!"

Al final, todos en el grupo asintieron… e invocaron sus _Keyblades_, antes de desaparecer en varios rayos de luz, elevándose al cielo… dirigiéndose a _Heartliass_…

**Fin del Capitulo 56 **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan! Mientras las peleas continuaban, Haseo y Kite se enfrentaban, en un combate que parecía no tener fin. Esperen, ¿Quién es ese destello de luz? Es una energía muy calmada…

**Haseo:** ¡Te acabaré por lo que le hiciste a Shino!

**Kite: **¡Yo no fui!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Revelaciones de una Catedral.**_

**?:** ¿No quieres saber la verdad?

**Haseo: **¿Qué?¿Quién es?

**Kite:** No es posible… ella es…-

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Bueno, otro capítulo más. Ahora vemos más cosas.  
><em>

_Y aqui el secreto de las armaduras... en la version anterior, era solo una máquina. En esta, es una máquina que absorve energías de N-Warriors para saber que energías debilitar.  
><em>

_Ahora salen dos nuevas: Momoko de Doremi, y Kurumu de Rosario + Vampire. Las dos me agradan =P  
><em>

_Bueno, nos vemos dentro de 2 fines de semana... si el mundo no se acaba este Viernes XD  
><em>

_Sobres =P  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	58. Cap 57: Revelaciones de una Catedral

**_07/ENE/2013_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_Nota:_**_ Canciones__ en mi profile, la 209 y 210 =P_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

La batalla continuaba sin ningún grupo dejarse vencer por el otro, los héroes de _Céfiro_ luchando por su mundo.

_Osiris _y los dos _Gorres_ lucharon y se neutralizaron entre si.

Link usaba una de sus mascaras para nivelar el combate. Era la más poderosa de ellas, la _Fierce Deity_, que le daba asombrosos poderes oscuros, convirtiéndose en _Fierce Deity Link_, superando el poder del resto de los _N-Warriors_.

Entonces, Kite regresó y desinfectó a Tyson e Ikki, dejándolos fuera de combate, así como al gigante _Metabee_. Haseo apareció y encaró a Kite, quien liberó el poder de su _Avatar _que recientemente había recuperado. Así, ambos empezaron su combate.

Mientras esto ocurría, nuevos sujetos llegaron a _Céfiro _y, al darse cuenta de que el combate ocurría en _Heartliass_, se fueron para allá… con _Keyblades_ en mano.

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 57: Revelaciones de una Catedral.<strong> _

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

La batalla entre los guerreros continuaba en _Heartliass_ sin cesar, las explosiones estaban por todos lados. Sin embargo, Clef no podía hacer nada más que quedarse quieto cuidando a los heridos y aquellos que no podían pelear… que en ese momento solo eran los tres _Cefirians_ que iban con él; Ascot, Paris y Ráfaga. Debido a que el poder de ellos no era suficiente para encarar a esta amenaza, el mago Clef decidió que era mejor que los protegiera, dejándoles la batalla a los héroes del _Nintenverse_. En ese momento, estaban resguardados entre dos edificios, en una pequeña calle peatonal en el área del centro, escuchando las explosiones por todo el lugar.

"Es humillante." Comentó Ráfaga, al escuchar las explosiones a su alrededor. "Somos los que debemos proteger _Céfiro_, y no podemos hacer nada…"

"Lo sabemos." Empezó Paris, suspirando. "Pero esto está más allá de lo que podemos manejar. Simplemente es demasiado para nosotros."

"Solo nos queda esperar y rezar porque ellos puedan derrotarlos." Comentó Ascot, antes de mirar a Clef, notando que parecía algo pensativo. "¿Sucede algo, maestro Clef?"

Clef no habló por unos segundos, aún estando muy pensativo, antes de mirar a los tres _Cefirians_ con interés y seriedad.

"Ráfaga, Ascot, Paris… prepárense, que tendremos refugiados en cualquier momento." Comentó el hechicero, confundiendo a los tres hombres.

"¿Refugiados?¿A qué se refiere, maestro?" preguntó Ráfaga con confusión.

"Parece ser que Alan y Raichu encontraron a dos personas en este lugar… dos _N-Warriors_, ambas mujeres. Como detecté sus presencias, intenté comunicarme con ellos telepáticamente para ver qué pasaba, pero Alan estaba ocupado, así que Raichu me respondió. Dice que viene hacia acá con dos personas para que los protejamos."

"¿Más _N-Warriors_?¿No son muchos ya?" preguntó Ascot con confusión.

"¿A quién le importa?¡Mientras más mejor!" Exclamó Paris con emoción. "Seguro que nos ayudarán."

"No." Respondió Clef. "Si bien son _N-Warriors_, al parecer son débiles, o al menos no como los que están peleando. Es por eso que quieren que los protejamos."

"¿Y cuándo llegarán aquí, maestro Clef?" Cuestionó Ascot.

"En unos minutos… estén atentos."

El grupo esperó por unos momentos, buscando señales de Raichu y los demás. Entonces, luego de unos minutos, Paris logró ver que, como a unos cien metros de ahí, estaban ellos, corriendo y resguardándose entre los escombros de construcciones y autos destruidos, mirando al cielo para ver que nada venía hacia ellos. Al final, Raichu llegó con Clef, con dos chicas detrás de él, además de un robot flotante y una hada pequeña.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¡Al fin!" Exclamó Raichu con cansancio, sentándose un momento en el suelo. "Creí que no llegaba…"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Clef, mirando al _Pokemon Humano_.

"Si, solo algo cansado. Déjeme tomar algo de aire antes de irme de nuevo."

"¿Primavera?" preguntó Paris. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, lo estoy." Respondió la pequeña hada. "Morí una vez pero ahora estoy bien."

"¿eh?"

"No prestes atención…"

"Los encontré mientras venía." Comentó Raichu, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. "No podía dejarlos ahí, así que los traje."

"Giru, Giru, nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos, Giru." Respondió el robot flotante, antes de tocar tierra.

"Claro…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Clef, antes de ver a las dos mujeres detrás de él. "¿Así que ellas son las refugiadas?"

"Si, lo son… ellas son Momoko Asuka…" dijo, señalando a la chica rubia. "… y Kurumu Kurono."

"¡Mucho gusto!" Exclamó Kurumu, dando un pequeño salto, sin saber, o quizás sí, que sus pechos botaban un poco, llamando la atención de los hombres… en especial de Raichu.

"¿Dónde las encontraron?" preguntó Paris con confusión.

"Alan las encontró." Respondió Raichu. "Estaban en un teatro en el centro, al parecer siendo usadas como baterías doble A, o en el caso de Kurumu doble D, para hacer funcionar una máquina que debilitaba nuestras armaduras."

"¡Oh!¿Por eso sus armaduras estaban tan débiles?"

"Eso parece. Las dos chicas estaban despiertas, pero les quitaban su pode, así que están muy débiles. Se las encargo."

"No te preocupes." Dijo Clef seriamente. "Las cuidaremos aquí."

"Me encanta eso." Dijo Kurumu, mirando a los otros tres _Cefirians _de forma seductora. "Quiero que ellos me _cuiden_ muy bien."

Los tres _Cefirians_ se miraron con confusión… antes de sonreír con nerviosismo.

"Yo estoy tomado." Comentó Ráfaga, insinuando a que tenía pareja.

"Yo igual." Dijo Paris.

"Yo estoy en proceso." Expresó Ascot, riendo nerviosamente.

"Con eso tengo." Dijo Kurumu, acercándose a Ascot de forma seductora, haciendo enfadar a cierta chica de cabello celeste en _Céfiro_ que veía esto.

Raichu veía todo esto con cierta sorpresa.

_'No recordaba que Kurumu fuera __**tan**__ atrevida en la serie.'_ Pensó el _Pokemon_… antes de sonreír. _'Esto será muy interesante si se queda con nosotros.'_

"Kuru…" dijo Momoko, con ambas manos en la cintura. "Deja de intentar seducir a cualquiera que ves."

"¡Oh, vamos!¡No seas aguafiestas!" Exclamó Kurumu, sonriendo un poco.

"Creo que este no es el momento para esas cosas, Kuru. Además, solo los intentas seducir para quitarles dinero o que hagan lo que quieras, pero no es momento para eso."

"Bueno, como sea…"

"Bueno, las cuidan… se las encargamos." Dijo Raichu, poniéndose de pie. "Bien, ya descansé un rato… ¡Nos vemos!"

Y con esto dicho, Raichu saltó a la batalla, alejándose del lugar, dejando a los refugiados con Clef y los demás.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-064-Fight Against an Armed Boss- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG_)

Cerca de las montañas que había al oeste de la ciudad, Alcore corría por las calles velozmente. Cerca de él, Gulliver y Klonoa le perseguían, pisándoles los talones. El _God Warrior_ estaba corriendo debido a que quería planear algún modo de atacar a estos dos guerreros, pero por el momento no podía hacer mucho, en especial mientras ellos lo perseguían.

"¡No te escaparás!" Exclamó Gulliver, reuniendo energía en su mano. "_¡PLASMA MINDER!_"

Una figura humanoide salió del guante mágico de Gulliver, siendo un hombre rodeado de electricidad, quien trataba de embestir a Alcore, quien seguía corriendo y esquivando las embestidas de este sujeto. Klonoa también lo atacaba, lanzando varios _Wind Bullets_ hacia él, pero solo fallaban su blanco y chocaban con otros objetos, mismos que se inflaban y flotaban, no importando lo pesados que fueran.

"¡Rayos, es muy escurridizo!" Exclamó Gulliver, al ver que sus ataques no le hacían efecto.

"Hay que hacer algo para alcanzarlo" Expresó Klonoa, quien usaba sus orejas para volar. "¡Lo atacaré por un lado y tu así podrás-"

Pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando algo cayó del cielo a gran velocidad y golpeó el pavimento, destruyéndolo y levantándolo, haciendo que ambos _N-Warriors_ se detuvieran de golpe, asó como Alcore. Al mirar fijamente, y que la mini nube de humo se disipara, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Knuckles, con su armadura algo dañada pero aún en su forma de _Super Novan_, alzando la vista y mirando a los héroes fijamente.

"¡Ah!¡Te despertaste!" Exclamó Klonoa con asombro. "¡Creí que te desmayaste cuando ese edificio se derrumbó sobre ti!"

"Mejoré." Respondió Knuckles, poniéndose de pie y mirándolos seriamente. "Y no pienso perdonarte por mandarme a ese edificio."

Los dos _N-Warriors_ se colocaron en guardia al ver al nuevo enemigo, y más cuando Alcore caminó hacia él y se colocó a su lado.

"Oye, Klonoa. ¿Qué tan fuerte es?" preguntó Gulliver. "Sé que tu peleaste contra él."

"Muy fuerte." Respondió el mencionado. "Sus golpes son **muy** poderosos, creo que más que los de un _N-Warrior_ normal."

"Ya veo, así que pelea físicamente… pero con mis _Minders_ lo mantendré alejado."

"Quien sabe: es muy rápido también. No como Sonic, pero me costó mucho seguirle los pasos… y vuela."

"¿Vuela? Entonces debo tener cuidado con él."

"Saber mis habilidades no les servirá de nada." Dijo Knuckles, haciendo tronar sus nudillos. "Aquí será el final."

"¡Quiero ver que lo intent-!"

_-BOOM!-_

Entonces, algo pasó. En el aire, se veían muchas explosiones sónicas por varios momentos hasta que, de pronto, dos objetos cayeron a tierra, cada uno de un lado de los dos grupos. Al verlos bien, se dieron cuenta de que eran Sonic y Shadow, ambos con sus armaduras dañadas, _Keyblades_ en mano, y como _Super Novans_, además de que respiraban con dificultad.

"¿Estás bien, Sonic?" preguntó Klonoa con cierta preocupación.

"Descuida, estoy bien." Respondió el erizo, soltando un suspiro. "Vaya, hace mucho que no me cansaba así. Ese Shadow sigue siendo muy difícil de vencer."

"¿Crees que puedas vencerlo?"

"Estará difícil… ¡pero no me rendiré!"

"Es inútil, Sonic." Expresó Shadow con seriedad. "Jamás podrás derrotarme."

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!"

"Ustedes los héroes siempre creen que pueden con todo." Comentó Alcore, riendo con malicia. "Siempre creyendo que la justicia está de su lado. Es una lástima, pero ustedes no podrán contra nosotros."

"¡No podemos estar seguros hasta que lo intentemos!" Exclamó Gulliver, apretando su puño derecho con fuerza. "Esta pelea apenas empieza."

"Al contrario: esta pelea ya terminó… y a nuestro favor."

"¡Ya veremos!"

"¡Basta de juegos!" Expresó Shadow de nuevo, mirando de reojo a Knuckles. "Creo que es hora de acabar con esto."

"Me leíste la mente, camarada." Respondió Knuckles, sonriendo con malicia. "¡Acabemos con esto!"

Los héroes se colocaron en guardia al ver que los tres enemigos se preparaban para seguir peleando. Ellos veían al enemigo moverse hacia ellos, preparándose para atacar… cuando Knuckles saltó primero y… ¿golpeó a Alcore?

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-208-Main Menu 1- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

"¿Pero qué-?" preguntó el _God Warrior_, sintiendo el poderoso golpe en el estómago.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó Knuckles, antes de darle otro golpe en la mandíbula, elevándolo por los aires. "¡Ahora, Shadow!"

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamó el otro erizo, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho. "_¡CHAOS SPHEAR!_"

Ante la sorpresa de los héroes, Shadow lanzó una esfera de energía hacia Alcore, golpeándolo en el estómago y creando una gran explosión, mandando al _God Warrior_ a volar por los aires, alejándose del lugar.

"¡T-traidores!" Exclamó Alcore, mientras volaba por los aires, cayendo a varios metros de distancia.

"¿Traidores?" preguntó Knuckles, sonriendo con malicia. "¿Cómo podemos ser traidores si nunca estuvimos de su lado?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sonic, mirando a sus dos compañeros con confusión. "¿Shadow?¿Knuckles?¿Que están haciendo?"

"Terminado con esta farsa." Comentó Shadow, mirando a Sonic y a los demás héroes.

"¿Quieren decir que no estaban siendo controlados?" preguntó Klonoa.

"Así es." Expresó Knuckles, ahora sonriendo más normalmente. "Ese extraño virus no nos afecta. Solo los hicimos creer que nos afectaba." Expresó, mientras que las burbujas del _AIDA_ se formaban en su mano derecha, solo para aplastarlas al cerrar su mano.

"Lo sabía." Dijo Sonic, sonriendo con confianza. "Sabía que no estaban siendo controlados, por la forma en la que Shadow peleaba. Pero, ¿Qué hicieron para no ser controlados por ese virus?"

"La energía de las _Chaos Emeralds_ dentro de nosotros nos protege de eso." Expresó Shadow, cruzándose de brazos. "Parte de la energía que absorbimos de las esmeraldas nos hace inmunes a ese virus, aún cuando esté detrás de nosotros intentando controlarnos."

"¿La energía de las _Chaos Emeralds_? No creí que eso fuera posible."

"Nosotros tampoco." Respondió Knuckles, encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo descubrimos cuando intentaron controlarnos junto con nuestros compañeros. No nos afectó, pero decidimos actuar como si lo hicieran para recolectar información de la base de nuestros enemigos. Aunque, a decir verdad, fue una sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar, Sonic."

"¡Dímelo a mí!¡Por un momento creí que eran mis enemigos!" Exclamó el erizo azul en ese momento dorado, levantando sus brazos. "Pero qué bueno que no fue así."

"Como sea." Expresó Gulliver, interrumpiendo la conversación. "Dado que no son malos, ¿nos ayudan contra los malos?"

"No tenemos otra opción." Respondió Shadow. "No sabemos dónde estamos, así que los ayudaremos."

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Exclamó Sonic. "¡Vamos!"

Y con esto dicho, los ahora cinco héroes salieron corriendo a ayudar a sus compañeros en sus luchas.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Warlene y Korz seguían corriendo por la ciudad, luchando contra Ash, _Fierce Deity_ _Link_, y Luigi, tratando de derrotar a los héroes. Sin embargo, con la aparición de Link con su poderosa máscara, la balanza se había vuelto en contra de los _God Warriors_, quienes se vieron en la necesidad de escapar.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Warlene. "¡Nos superan por mucho!"

"No te preocupes, sólo mantén el ritmo." Dijo Korz con algo de tranquilidad a pesar de ser perseguidos rápidamente por los héroes, en especial Ash y Luigi, quienes les lanzaban _Aura Spheres_ y _Fire Balls_ respectivamente.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer?"

"Recuerda… la carta final de este lugar..."

"Oh, cierto… ya me olvidaba de _eso._"

"Exacto, y por eso debemos resistir. En unos minutos más, se activará y obtendremos la victoria."

"¡Estupendo! Buen plan, Korzy-kun."

"Cállate, Leny-chan."

Los dos _God Warriors_ siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un hospital. A lado de este, había la entrada a un subterráneo, a lo que parecía ser una línea del metro. Ambos _Phantom Knights_ rápidamente entraron en el, los héroes deteniéndose justo en la entrada.

"Cuidado." Dijo Link. "No sabemos lo que nos espera abajo. Mantengámonos juntos."

"Es cierto." Comentó Ash. "Pero aún así, debemos bajar."

"¿En la oscuridad?" Preguntó Luigi con algo de temor, confundiendo a los otros dos.

"¿Tienes miedo? Pero si puedes transformarte en _Super Novan_: la luz que emanas iluminará el subterráneo… y creí que ahora serías valiente."

"Bueno…" empezó Link. "Las cosas no cambian de la noche a la mañana. Es normal que aún tenga miedo, ya que este no desaparecerá tan fácil."

"Ya veo…"

"C-como quiera iré con ustedes." Comentó Luigi con un poco más de valor. "No l-los dejaré a-atrás."

"De acuerdo… vamos entonces."

"Si…"

Y con esto dicho, los héroes descendieron a los subterráneos, siguiendo a sus enemigos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _148-Legendary God Warriors (Pt 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"_¡SHADOW VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

"_¡REKKKOUHA!_"

Dos ataques chocaron uno contra otro, creando una gran explosión en las calles al este del centro de la ciudad, cerca de lo que anteriormente fuera una especie de fundidora. Una nube de polvo se formó en las calles, y de esta salieron dos hombres, en direcciones opuestas, cayendo a tierra y colocándose en guardia. Uno de ellos era el _God Warrior Axlenn de Alcor Zeta_, con sus garras afiladas y con su transformación de _Vikingr_, mientras que el otro era el _Maverick Hunter/N-Warrior Zero_, sujetando su arma llamada _D-Glaive _y transformado en _Super Novan_. Ambos guerreros se miraron fijamente, buscando alguna oportunidad… misma que el guerrero de blanco encontró.

"_¡SHADOW VIKING TIGER CLAW!_" Exclamó Axlenn, comenzando a correr hacia el frente y lanzando su ataque especial.

Zero comenzó a girar su lanza frente a él, creando una especie de escudo defensivo, bloqueando todos los golpes de su enemigo… o al menos la mayoría, ya que algunos de estos ataques lograron pasar y lastimar su cuerpo, aunque su armadura, que ya no estaba débil, seguía resistiendo. Luego, cuando vio que su enemigo se acercaba, Zero decidió dejar de defenderse y contraatacar, dando una estocada al rostro de Axlenn que apenas logró esquivar, la hoja de energía creando un ligero corte en su mejilla.

Axlenn, luego de esto, sujetó el _D-Glaive_ de Zero y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, mandando al _Hunter_ a volar, soltando su arma en el proceso. El _God Warrior_ se lanzó en contra de su enemigo, sujetando la lanza de este, queriéndola usar en su contra. Pero Zero no tenía miedo de perder un arma. El _Hunter_ giró en el aire y se apoyó en una pared cercana antes de lanzarse hacia su enemigo, sujetando su _Z-Saber_ en su mano derecha, y su _Shield Boomerang_ en su brazo izquierdo.

Axlenn golpeó con el _D-Glaive_, pero Zero lo detuvo con su _Shield Boomerang_, dándole la oportunidad de responder con su _Z-Saber_. Pero la lanza que tenía el _God Warrior_ podía resistir incluso el golpe de una espada de luz, por lo que la usó para defenderse de los ataques del _Hunter_. Ambos continuaron atacándose con estas armas por unos segundos, hasta que volvieron a separarse. Al hacerlo, Zero vio una oportunidad de ataque.

"_¡HADANGEKI!_"

Zero realizó un corte con su espada de luz, lanzando una onda de energía hacia adelante, esperando atrapar a Axlenn desprevenido. El _God Warrior_ apenas tocó el suelo y sintió la energía acercarse, logrando apenas a defenderse con la lanza, siendo empujado hacia atrás y soltando el arma en el proceso. Al ver que estaba indefenso, Zero saltó hacia arriba y adelante, haciendo desaparecer las dos armas e invocando una espada de metal oscuro, _Soul Saber_, y, al llegar al punto más alto de su salto, comenzó a caer velozmente con todo su peso, apuntando la espada hacia abajo, rodeándola de hielo.

Axlenn logró recuperarse de su vuelo después de ser lanzado hacia atrás por el _Hunter Zero_. Buscó a su oponente, pero no lo podía encontrar… hasta que volteó hacia arriba, viendo a su enemigo caer velozmente con su espada rodeada de hielo.

"_¡HYOURETSUZAN!_"

Axlenn saltó hacia atrás, justo cuando Zero cayó en el piso, clavando su espada justo donde estaba medio segundo antes. Cuando su espada tocó el suelo, el hielo de esta se expandió rápidamente, cubriendo en un segundo todo a diez metros a su alrededor, aunque el _God Warrior_ no salió afectado de esto. El guerrero oscuro miró al centro del hielo, viendo que Zero se ponía de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

"Esto es más divertido de lo que creí." Comentó Axlenn. "Hace mucho tiempo que no peleo con toda mi fuerza."

"Es obvio…" Empezó Zero. "…porque tú eres una sombra: un cobarde que ataca desde la oscuridad."

"No, no es miedo, es eficiencia. No pienso manchar mis manos en pelear contra alguien a quien sé que le ganaré fácilmente. Es por eso que los ataco desde la sombra de Zek, para acabar rápidamente."

"Pero ahora no podrás hacer eso con X… tendrás que pelear tu solo."

"Por supuesto… pero entiende esto: no estoy luchando con toda mi fuerza."

"¿Por qué no la usas?"

"Contra alguien como tú, no es necesario."

"Entonces basta de charlas: acabaré contigo antes de que puedas usar todos tus poderes."

"¡Ven!"

Con esto dicho, Zero se lanzó de nuevo contra su oponente, esperando poder así acabarlo de una buena vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-180-Terror of Death- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Mientras tanto, en las alturas, la batalla entre Haseo y Kite, dentro del _Avatar Skeith_ y _Azure Flame God_ respectivamente, continuaba. Volando a gran velocidad sobre los cielos de la ciudad oscura, ambos _Avatars_ se daban de cortes tras cortes, defendiéndose de su oponente.

_Skeith_, controlado por Haseo, había recuperado su guadaña de energía y estaba atacando con esta a su oponente, realizando cortes veloces con su arma. _Azure Flame God_, controlado por Kite, se defendía de los ataques de _Skeith_, usando sus armas: unidos a sus codos, estaban unos discos de metal que, unidos a ellos, estaban tres hojas de metal largas y curvas, dos de ellas muy juntas mientras que la otra estaba separada de ellas. Kite estaba tomando una actitud más defensiva, mientras que Haseo estaba decidido a atacar, atacar y seguir atacando hasta que su oponente sea reducido a pequeños trozos, todo esto alimentado por el odio de Haseo.

Los dos _Avatars_ seguían atacándose, bloqueando los ataques del otro, terminando en un pequeño bloqueo de armas, antes de separarse el uno del otro, creando distancia entre ellos. _Skeith_ mantuvo su posición, encarando al _Azure Flame God_, quien le ganaba en tamaño por mucho.

"¡Respóndeme, _Tri-Edge_!" Exclamó Haseo dentro de _Skeith_. "¡Dime porque es que mataste a Shino!"

"¡Ya te he dicho que yo no la mate!" Exclamó Kite dentro de _Azure Flame God_, ya cansado de tener que discutir con Haseo. "¡Yo no tuve que ver en la muerte de Shino!¡Fue alguien más!... ¡Y sabes bien que mi nombre es Kite!¡Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo!"

"¡Desde ese día, tu ya no eres amigo para mí!" Exclamó Haseo con furia, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "Nunca creí que tú fueras _Tri-Edge_, ese sujeto que aterrorizaba nuestros mundos y que atacaba a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Y no creí que fueras capaz de matar a Shino de esa forma…"

"¡Que yo no la maté!"

"¡No me mientas!¡Sé que fuiste tú!"

"¡Haseo!"

"¡Te haré pagar, _Tri-Edge_!" Exclamó Haseo, volando a gran velocidad hacia el _Avatar_ envuelto en llamas azules. "¡Lo juro!"

Viendo que _Skeith_ se acercaba rápidamente, Kite unió las tres hojas unidas a los discos en sus codos en una sola, ahora usando ambas armas como si fueran espadas. Con estas armas, Kite se defendió del ataque de Haseo, bloqueando el corte principal de la guadaña de _Skeith_, que también actuaba como si fuera una especie de sierra, intentando cortar a través de las armas del _Azure Flame God_. Haseo empleó más fuerza en su ataque, queriendo superar a Kite, motivado por la venganza.

"Si no quieres aceptarlo…" dijo Haseo con enfado dentro de su _Avatar_, volviéndose más agresivo con cada segundo que pasaba. "¡Tendré que decírselo directamente a tu corazón!"

Ambos _Avatars_ se alejaron el uno del otro, creando distancia entre ellos. _Skeith_ extendió su mano izquierda y comenzó a disparar varias esferas de energía verdes en contra del _Azure God_. El _Avatar_ de llamas azules contestó esto, liberando seis esferas de flamas azules con solo mover una mano horizontalmente, dirigiéndose hacia el frente. Las esferas de energía y de fuego se estrellaron, estallando al contacto con fuerza. Al ver esto, los dos colosos decidieron continuar con sus ataques físicos, acercándose rápidamente.

Al acercarse, el _Azure Flame God_ volvió a convertir sus armas, las tres hojas de cada uno de los discos extendiéndose por completo, antes de lanzar los discos como si fueran boomerangs.

"_¡AZURE TIGER CLAWS!_"

Los dos boomerangs volaban a gran velocidad hacia el _Avatar_ _Skeith_, quien se preparó al verlos acercarse.

"¡Esto es nada!" Exclamó Haseo, bloqueando los boomerangs con un corte de su guadaña cada uno, alejándolos de él.

Después de esto, _Skeith_, realizó otro corte con su guadaña, aunque esta vez lanzó un disco de energía amarilla de su guadaña, viajando a gran velocidad. Kite se hizo a un lado, esquivando al último segundo el disco de energía, y de paso recuperó los boomerangs que regresaron a él, volviendo a unir las hojas para volverlos espadas.

Ambos colosos continuaban atacándose con fuerza y velocidad, pareciendo destellos para los ojos humanos normales, estrellándose una y otra vez en el cielo. Las dos entidades estrellaron sus armas una última vez, intentando superar la fuerza del contrario. Las chispas provocadas por la guadaña sierra de _Skeith_ al intentar cortar las dos armas del _Azure Flame God_ aparecían con más intensidad, mostrando la fuerza empleada por el _Epitaph User_.

Entonces, una de las espadas/boomerang, la de la mano derecha, comenzó a agrietarse; Haseo estaba logrando cortar las armas de Kite.

_'¡Rayos!'_ pensó Kite, al ver sus armas que comenzaban a dañarse. _'Haseo… ¿Tanto deseas la venganza?'_ pensó, mirando hacia adelante, logrando ver a Haseo, no a _Skeith_, empleando toda su fuerza para superar a Kite. Al ver esto, el joven de ropas anaranjadas miró con determinación a quien antes era su compañero. _'Muy bien, Haseo… ¡Te haré entender por todos los medios lo que de verdad pasó!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _182-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Cerca del lugar, algo veía el combate con interés… o más bien, con tristeza. Cerca de un edificio, imposible de detectar por cualquiera, una pequeña esfera de luz flotaba sobre el techo. Esta esfera de luz parecía mirar atentamente el combate entre _Skeith_ y _Azure Flame God_ con mucha tristeza, logrando experimentar los sentimientos que Haseo y Kite tenían en ese momento.

No podía estar sin hacer nada: tenía que actuar y detener el combate de una vez, aunque eso significara correr el peligro de gastar toda la energía que le quedaba y dejar de existir… pero no podía quedarse y mirar la pelea terminar con la muerte de uno de los dos… tenía que hacer algo…

… después de todo, Kite y Haseo fueron sus guerreros elegidos…

* * *

><p>De vuelta a la lucha entre <em>Avatars<em>, Kite elevó su aura, liberándose así del bloqueo que tenia con Haseo, y comenzó a volar velozmente en varias direcciones para confundir a su enemigo. El _Epitaph User_ _Haseo_ intentaba seguirlo con la mirada, pero era demasiado rápido para él, sintiendo algo de desesperación al no poder verlo. Entonces, el _Avatar_ con la forma de Kite apareció frente a _Skeith_ y, sujetándolo de la delgada cintura con sus manos, comenzó a volar de nuevo, esta vez elevándose al cielo.

_"¡AVATAR SPACE!"_

Mientras se elevaba al cielo, del _Azure Flame God _comenzó a expandirse una esfera de energía que, luego de expandirse por un kilómetro, comenzó a cambiar de forma. Ahora, dentro de la esfera, el ambiente había cambiado a un espacio vacio, oscuro, con una luz en el horizonte que asimilaba una puesta de sol, con algunas "paredes" rotas formadas por figuras con forma de hexágono. En el nuevo espacio, había dos enormes esferas celestes, una en lo que vendría siendo el techo del espacio y otra en el suelo.

Este era el _Avatar Space_, un lugar creado por los _Avatars_ o entidades similares donde ellos podían 'vivir' sin que los demás lo vieran… de hecho, para el resto, parecía que hubieran desaparecido. Originalmente, los _Avatars_ no podían aparecer en el mundo real sino que solo se manifestaban en este espacio. Sin embargo, dado que la galaxia _Hack_ era una galaxia digital, donde todos sus mundos parecían estar rodeados por enormes esferas de datos, los _Avatars _podían aparecer en el mundo real sin problemas. Con el tiempo, los _Avatars_ de esa galaxia evolucionaron lo suficiente como para poder aparecer en el mundo real de otras galaxias sin la necesidad de usar estos _Avatar Spaces_ de nuevo… la única razón por la que se siguen usando, es por dos cosas: evita que otras entidades puedan interferir o atacarlos, y porque sus poderes son incrementados en un cincuenta por ciento.

Dentro de este espacio digital, Kite, dentro del _Azure Flame God_, continuaba volando velozmente, sujetando a _Skeith_ en su mano derecha, antes de empezar a descender en picada hacia la esfera enorme en el "suelo" de este espacio, mientras _Skeith_ intentaba liberarse del agarre del _Azure Flame God_, sin éxito.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó Haseo, volviéndose más agresivo hacia Kite.

"¿Por qué no lo entiendes?" preguntó Kite ya enfadado. "¡Yo no la maté!"

"¡¿Entonces quien fue?!"

"¡No sé, no lo conozco!¡Solo sé que era un hombre alto, de cabello azul corto, gafas anaranjadas, que era un _Steam Gunner_ y tiene algo en su brazo izquierdo!"

Ante esta descripción, Haseo abrió los ojos enormemente, no creyendo las palabras pronunciadas por Kite. El joven _Epitaph User _pensó en estas palabras… y rápidamente se hizo de una idea de la identidad del individuo en cuestión… y no era posible…

_'¿Ovan?'_

_Azure Flame God_ se acercaba a rápidamente a la esfera de energía/datos que estaba abajo, con la intención de azotar a _Skeith_ en el. Pero entonces, algo pasó…

La pequeña entidad, rodeada de una esfera de luz blanca, rompió las barreras del _Avatar Space_ y entró en este, acercándose rápidamente hacia los dos colosos que le ganaban por mucho en tamaño. La esfera se colocó en el camino de los dos colosos, quienes vieron a esta entidad, confundidos por su presencia.

Fue entonces que esta entidad comenzó a emitir un gran destello de luz celeste, misma que engulló a Kite y a Haseo, cegándolos en el acto.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kite al ser engullido por esta esfera y perder el conocimiento… antes de jurar que había visto a una chica de largo cabello plateado dentro de ella… "… no puede ser…"

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

* * *

><p>Haseo estaba comenzando a despertarse lentamente, sintiéndose algo aturdido luego de esa intensa luz. Luego de ponerse de pie, sin notar que su cuerpo estaba transparente, donde fuera que estuviera, el joven de cabello blanco se llevó una mano a su frente, debido a la gran jaqueca que tenía en ese momento, tan grande que juraría que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.<p>

"Rayos… ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Haseo con confusión. "¿Dónde rayos estamos?"

"Haseo…"

El mencionado abrió los ojos rápidamente, reconociendo esa voz que había escuchado… una voz que nunca olvidaría. Rápidamente se colocó en guardia, encarando al que lo había llamado.

"¡_Tri-Edge_!" Exclamó Haseo, mirando a la persona que estaba cerca de él.

"Ya te dije que mi nombre es Kite." Respondió el _Azure Knight, _también transparente, mirándolo con cierto aburrimiento.

"¡Maldito!¡No te escaparás!" Exclamó el joven de armadura negra, intentando invocar sus cortas espadas sierras. Pero, para su sorpresa, las espadas no aparecieron en sus manos, confundiéndolo. "¿Uh?¿Qué pasó?¿Donde están mis armas?" Se preguntó, intentando invocar también su enorme espada sierra y su guadaña, con el mismo resultado. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"No te esfuerces…" Empezó Kite con seriedad. "Yo tampoco puedo invocar mis armas, así que no tiene caso que te esfuerces."

Entonces, Haseo golpeó a Kite en el rostro con fuerza, mandando al joven de ropas anaranjadas al suelo. Kite, algo aturdido por esto, se limpió la poca sangre que salió de su labio, cuando Haseo saltó sobre él y lo sujetó del cuello de su ropa con su mano izquierda, mirándolo con furia con esos ojos rojos.

"¡Si no puedo usar mis armas, te sacaré el corazón con mis manos!" Exclamó Haseo, dando un golpe con su puño derecho, que Kite logró atrapar con su mano izquierda.

"¡Este no es momento para eso!" Exclamó Kite con enfado, antes de lanzar a Haseo hacia atrás, mandándolo a volar unos metros, cayendo de pie. Kite rápidamente se puso de pie con un movimiento, encarando al _Epitaph User_ quien lo veía con furia. "En lugar de estar peleando, mejor mira a tu alrededor."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Haseo, antes de mirar a su alrededor… y abrir sus ojos con asombro. "¿Qué es esto? Esta es-"

"Si… _Hulle Granz Cathedral_…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-209-Hulle Granz Cathedral- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

En medio de un lago, en la única isla en medio de un océano de neblina, había una catedral enorme, aislada de todo el mundo. Su único contacto con los demás es un puente que conectaba la catedral con una _Chaos Gate_, el dispositivo que utilizaban en la _galaxia_ _Hack_ como medio de transporte similar a los _Stargates _del _Nintenverse_. Ellos en ese momento se encontraban en el puente, cerca de la _Chaos Gate_.Debido a la mirada de Haseo, al parecer ese lugar no debería de existir…

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó Haseo, aún incrédulo de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

"No lo sé… pero tiene que ver con la aparición de esa luz que nos afectó." Dijo Kite, pensando un poco en lo que había pasado.

"¿Pero qué tiene que…?"

_"No peleen entre sí, guerreros elegidos de Hack…"_

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a un lado, viendo como esa pequeña esfera de energía que los mandó a ese lugar descendía y se acercaba a ellos. Haseo se colocó en guardia, pero Kite la miraba con cierto asombro, como no creyendo lo que veía.

"No puede ser…" empezó Kite. "Tú eres _A-_"

"_Ustedes no deben de pelear el uno contra el otro…_"expresó la entidad dentro de esta esfera de luz. "_De lo contrario, lo último que queda de la galaxia Hack desaparecerá._"

"¡No me importa quién seas!" Exclamó Haseo con furia. "Si te interpones en mi camino, ¡También acabaré contigo!"

"¡Haseo!" Exclamó Kite con enfado. "¿No sabes con quien están hablando?¡Ella es _A-_!"

"¡No me importa quién sea!¡Yo llevaré a cabo mi venganza!" Exclamó Haseo de nuevo, colocándose en guardia, encarando a Kite. "¡Aún si eso fuera lo último que haga!"

"_… ¿Quieres saber la verdad?_" preguntó la entidad, llamando la atención de Haseo.

"¿La verdad?¿De qué estás hablando?"

"_Lo sé: lo acusas por la muerte de tu amiga, Shino, ¿no es así?_"

"¿Qué dices?¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"_Yo vi lo que pasó en ese entonces… y debo decirte, que te equivocas al acusarlo de ese acontecimiento._"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"_Los he traído a este lugar para mostrarles lo que de verdad pasó en ese entonces… miren…_"

Los dos miraron a la _Chaos Gate_ cerca de ellos, viendo como esta se activaba y una persona se materializaba en el lugar, apareciendo de la nada. Cuando esta persona se materializó por completo, Haseo la reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Shino!" Exclamó él, al ver a la joven aparecer. Rápidamente se colocó enfrente de esa mujer, mirándola fijamente. "¡Shino!¡Soy yo, Haseo!"

"No puede oírte…" comentó Kite, llamando de nuevo la atención de Haseo. "Esto debe ser un recuerdo o una visión del pasado."

"¿Qué?"

"Este lugar ya no existe, al igual que el resto de la _galaxia_ _Hack_, es por eso que creo que es una visión del pasado..."

Para afirmar esta suposición, la mujer, llamada Shino, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, justo a donde estaba Haseo… y pasó atreves de él, como si fuera un fantasma. El _Epitaph User _se sorprendió por esto, entendiendo finalmente que todo era una ilusión. Volteó hacia atrás, viendo a la mujer caminar por el puente hacia la catedral lentamente, antes de entrar a ella y cerrar la puerta principal.

"Shino…"

"Vamos…" dijo Kite, comenzando a caminar hacia la catedral. "Si esto es un recuerdo, debemos ver lo que ocurrió realmente."

Sin embargo, un poco después de que Shino entrara la catedral, la _Chaos Gate_ se volvió a activar, esta vez apareciendo Kite de la nada. Al ver esto, Haseo volteó a ver al Kite que estaba con él, sumamente enfadado.

"¡Maldito!¡Esta es la prueba!" Exclamó Haseo. "¡Si fuiste tú el que estaba con ella!"

"Calma y sigue mirando…" dijo Kite tranquilamente.

Los dos miraron al Kite que acababa de llegar, que estaba corriendo rápidamente hacia la entrada. Justo cuando este Kite entró a la catedral, los dos jóvenes semitransparentes se movieron hacia dentro de la catedral, pasando a través de las paredes. En ese momento, pudieron ver lo que ocurría en el interior… y fue trágico…

_-¡Slash!-_

Justo cuando Kite entró y dio unos cuantos pasos, algo ocurrió adentro. Él pudo observar algo, un movimiento muy veloz, apenas perceptible para sus ojos. Lo siguiente que vio fue a esa mujer llamada Shino, su amiga, ser atacada por alguien a quién sólo logró ver de perfil por un segundo, antes de que desapareciera en un destello de luz.

Al ver esto, el Kite del recuerdo corrió hacia donde estaba Shino ya en el suelo y la sujetó entre sus brazos, sintiendo que la vida de la joven estaba por extinguirse. ¿Quién fue ese sujeto que la atacó? Él nunca lo había visto, pero pudo sentir que había algo… familiar en él: su aura le era muy familiar… y no exactamente porque él lo conociera, sino porque parecía que tenía dentro de él algo… familiar.

Pero eso no importaba ahora; debía seguirlo y así sacarle la razón por la que lo hizo. Aún podía sentir su aura alejándose, por lo que tenía que seguirlo y rápido… pero no podría dejar a Shino a solas. Vaya día para decirle a Blackrose que quería estar solo.

En ese momento, Kite del recuerdo sintió otra presencia acercarse, al parecer acabando de llegar al lugar. Él la reconoció fácilmente: era la presencia de Haseo, un amigo de Shino que, si bien no conocía muy bien, sabía que era un buen tipo. Dado que ambos eran muy amigos de Shino, Kite creyó que estaría bien dejarla con él para dedicarse a seguir a quien la atacó.

Grave error, porque esa decisión desencadenaría una furia incontrolable en el corazón de Haseo que lo perseguiría por el universo por un año y medio… y quizás, uno de los factores por la cual la galaxia _Hack _ya no existe.

Normalmente, Kite no dejaría a una persona en aprietos, aunque algún amigo de ella estuviera acercándose para hacerse cargo de ella. Pero había algo que le incomodaba acerca de la presencia de ese sujeto que la atacó; una extraña sensación, un aura maligna que podría amenazar a muchos otros más. Debía seguirlo… y rápido. Pero… ¿Cómo podía dejar a un amigo en problemas?

"S-síguelo…"

Al escuchar esa voz, Kite miró a la joven en sus brazos, quien a duras penas podía mantenerse despierta.

"Resiste, Shino. " Dijo Kite con algo de miedo, al darse cuenta del estado en el que ella estaba. "Ahí viene Haseo y él te ayudará. También me quedaré para-"

"No… s-síguelo…" dijo débilmente la chica. "K-Kite… s-sálvalo…"

"¿Tu lo conoces?"

"S-si. S-síguelo, no dejes de alguien más s-salga herido por… _eso_ que lo posee."

"¿De que estás…?" empezó Kite, pero sabía que no era el momento de preguntar nada así. "De acuerdo… sólo resiste, que Haseo ya viene."

Dejando a Shino en el suelo con delicadeza, Kite caminó hasta el altar donde antes estaba una estatua de la _Guardiana_ _Aura_. Kite miró un extraño símbolo en el altar, uno que acababa de ser marcado; una marca hecha por el ataque que lastimó a Shino.

La marca del asesino.

"_Tri-Edge…_" pensó Kite, apretando sus puños.

_Tri-Edge_… era un legendario asesino, conocidos en la _galaxia Hack_ como _PKs_, que había estado atacando varios mundos de la galaxia. En la galaxia Hack, varios de los mundos habitados estaban protegidos por un 'programa' especial que evitaba que personas de la misma galaxia pudieran matarse entre sí. La gran mayoría de los mundos de _Hack_ tenían esta protección, por lo que asesinar a una persona era muy difícil. Cuando pasaba algo que mataría a una persona, los habitantes de _Hack_ se desmayan, antes de volver a despertar tiempo después.

Pero este sujeto, _Tri-Edge_, lograba 'matar' a sus víctimas, ya que estas caían en un coma del cual no pueden despertar. Debido a esta amenaza, los _Azure Knights_ y _Epitaph Users_ buscaban a este asesino, pero no podían encontrarlo… hasta ahora, que Kite logró distinguir algo de este sujeto.

… y no podía dejarlo escapar…

Kite extendió la mano derecha hacia la marca y activó el brazalete invisible de su muñeca, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía energía y datos para transferirse a otro lugar. Fue en ese momento, al estarse ya transportando a otro lugar, que escuchó las puertas de la catedral abrirse… y a una persona entrar.

"¡Shino!"

Haseo, con una ropa diferente a la que usaba en el presente, acababa de entrar a la catedral, luego de sentir que algo pasaba con Shino, y logró ver, por un segundo, la figura de Kite antes de este desaparecer de la vista. Por unos momentos, Haseo se pregunto qué hacia él ahí, pero de inmediato la preocupación por la mujer desplazó todos los demás pensamientos. Al verla ahí, recostada en el suelo, el pánico lo invadió.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-210-Shino - Honeysuckle- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¡Shino!" Exclamó Haseo, corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba ella, hincándose a su lado y sujetando su cuerpo, levantándola un poco. "¡Resiste!"

El pánico dentro de él creció a cada momento en el que ella no le respondía a sus constantes llamadas, no importaba cuantas veces decía su nombre. Sentía que el pánico se apoderaba de él, y respiraba rápidamente, agitándose muy rápido.

"Shino…no… ¡No te vayas!"

"No puedes… llorar…"

Haseo miró sorprendido como Shino reaccionaba de repente, mirándolo con ternura… antes de ella sentir un fuerte espasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, gritando de dolor.

"¡Shino!" Exclamó el joven con miedo al verla sufrir de esa manera. Sin embargo, ella volvió a verlo débilmente.

"O…van…" dijo la débil chica. "Por favor… salva a Ovan…"

"¿Salvar…a Ovan?"

La chica asintió débilmente… antes de que otro espasmo, esta vez más fuerte, la sacudiera, asustando a Haseo. Y después de eso… ella se quedo dormida, para siempre…

Haseo la miró, aún sin creerlo. Intentó todo lo posible, todo lo que sabía para salvarla. Pero al final no pudo.

Se había ido…

El corazón de Haseo estaba inundado de sentimientos de tristeza, enfado, angustia y de incapacidad, todos llenando cada vacío que se había formado dentro de él. Pronto no pudo ganarle a esos sentimientos, y estos salieron de su cuerpo de la única forma posible… gritando.

"¡SHINOOOOOO!"

Y desde ese día, el odio de Haseo hacia Kite se incrementó cada vez más, llegando a una reacción en cadena que al final destruiría toda la galaxia _Hack_.

Dentro de la catedral, mirando desde la entrada, los dos jóvenes semitransparentes observaban todo lo ocurrido. Kite cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que había pasado y de las formas en las que esto pudo haber terminado. Sin embargo, Haseo cayó de rodillas, mirando incrédulo lo que había pasado.

"No, no puede ser…" dijo Haseo sin creerlo… sin querer creerlo. "No puede ser… no puede ser verdad… ¡No es verdad!"

"Es verdad hasta el momento en el que me fui." Respondió Kite tristemente, mirando a otro lado. "Después de eso, ya no supe nada de lo que pasó. No creí que sus heridas fueran tan serias…"

"No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

Haseo entró en un estado de negación. Quería seguir creyendo que lo que acababa de ver era mentira, que Kite había matado a Shino a sangre fría, y que tenía que matarlo para conseguir su venganza. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía aceptar esa idea y que le decía que lo que acabó de ver era verdad. No era posible para él entenderlo… después de todo, los últimos año y medio de su vida se la pasó creyendo lo que al final entendió fue una mentira. Al entender esto, Haseo cerró los puños y comenzó a golpear el suelo bajo sus manos.

"Maldición… maldición…maldición, maldición, ¡Maldición!¡MALDICION!" Exclamó Haseo con cada golpe que le daba al suelo, antes de colocar ambas manos en este, deprimiéndose. "Todo este tiempo... ¿He estado equivocado?¿Todo esto para nada?"

"Haseo…" dijo Kite seriamente. "Sé que este quizás no sea el momento, pero es importante. Dime, ¿Quién era ese sujeto que apareció antes de que yo entrara? Ya lo viste en esta visión. ¿Quién era?"

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Haseo empezó a recordar, identificando al hombre al que Kite se refería. Si era verdad lo que acababa de ver, entonces, durante este último año y medio, ese hombre le había estado mintiendo, quizás burlándose a sus espaldas de su ingenuidad. El joven de armadura negra apretó los puños y los dientes, recordando a ese hombre… alguien a que, antes de esto, creyó que era como su hermano… y que ahora le tenía un gran odio… ese hombre llamado…

"¡OVAN!"

En ese momento, una esfera de luz blanca apareció detrás de ellos, llamando su atención, antes de ser engullidos por este destello, desmayándolos a ambos.

* * *

><p>La luz desapareció, y los dos jóvenes aparecieron en el suelo cerca de una catedral al oeste del centro de la ciudad, cerca del enorme río seco que dividía la ciudad. Ambos estaban desmayados por el evento por el que acababan de pasar… mientras la pequeña entidad que los mandó a ese lugar en un principio desapareció del lugar…<p>

**Fin del Capítulo 57 **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Bien!¡La batalla está por terminar, y vamos ganando! … ¿Qué?¿Que es lo que hace Polaris?... ¡No!¡Ya los teníamos!

**Garv:** Feh, no necesitaba esto, pero ahora tenemos ventaja… ¡Desaparezcan!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Nosotros también somos N-Warriors.**_

**?:** Parece que llegué a tiempo.

**Alan:** ¿Qué?¡Tu eres…!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong>__ Bah, el mundo no se acabó. ¿Donde están las catastrofes?¿El rayo que iba a llegar del espacio?¿La lluvia de meteoritos que destruiría las ciudades?¿La tercera guerra mundial?_¿Que pasó con el apocalipsis zombie, o el de los robots?¿El cambio de polaridad magnetica?¿Las erupciones solares?¿Y Nimburu?_¿Donde están los aliens que nos iban a invadir y esclavizar a la humanidad? Que fin del mundo tan ... simple...  
><em>

_Bueno, fuera de broma, y primero que nada, feliz navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes, ojalá la hayan pasado bien =D_

_Segundo, disculpen por actualizar hasta ahorita, pero el Domingo pasado estabamos muy ocupados por las cosas de año nuevo y no pude actulizar, y el resto de los días han sido algo difíciles, pero bueno, ya está aqui, el capítulo que le sigue._

_El siguiente lo subiré el otro Domingo, ya que me toca subirlo ese día._

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Domingo... sobres =D_

_Por cierto, el 25 de este mes, el fanfic cumple 8 años desde que lo subi por primera vez a fanfiction... vaya, ya 8 años... y aún no acabo esta parte ni empiezo el ep 6... bueno, a ver si este año acelero el paso... nos vemos =D_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	59. Cap 58: También somos N-Warriors

**_27/ENE/2013_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

La batalla llegó a su clímax; el final estaba cerca, mientras los héroes y villanos usaban sus últimas reservas de energía.

En medio de ese combate, Haseo y Kite luchaban, con Haseo aún cegado por la venganza, arremetiendo contra su antiguo compañero. Durante la lucha, justo en medio de una de las técnicas creadas por el _Azure Flame God_, un ente de energía apareció frente a ellos y, por medio de un recuerdo, les reveló lo que de verdad pasó en ese entonces. Haseo al inicio no creyó en la visión, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era la verdad y que podía confiar en esta entidad de luz, una que, al parecer, Kite reconoció.

La entidad los dejó en paz, desmayándolos en el proceso.

Las batallas aún continúan en la ciudad… ¿Qué pasará ahora?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 58: Nosotros también somos N-Warriors.<em>**

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _076-Final Sigma W X5- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5_)

La batalla entre X y Zek estaba en su clímax, ambos guerreros se habían dado con sus mejores técnicas, no dándose el lujo de descansar. Ahora, el tiempo de la batalla y los ataques recibidos estaban causando problemas en ambos hombres, debilitándolos más de la cuenta.

En este momento, X, con su nueva armadura _Rune Armor_, estaba corriendo por las vías de la línea elevada del metro de la ciudad. Ya llevaba corriendo dos estaciones, desde el final de la línea elevada, siendo seguido por Zek justo detrás de él.

"¡Regresa cobarde!" Exclamó el _God Warrior_. "¡Huyes porque sabes que perderás!"

_'Huyo porque tengo un plan.'_ Pensó X para sí mismo, no dejándose llevar por las palabras del _Phantom Knight_. El _Hunter_ siguió corriendo durante unos minutos más, hasta que logró divisar varios vehículos estacionados en lo que parecía ser una central de autobuses. Eso era lo que buscaba. _'¡Perfecto!'_

Rápidamente, el _Hunter_ saltó hacia delante, dando una media vuelta para quedar cara a cara ante Zek, quien no entendía este comportamiento. Luego, mientras aún seguía en el aire, X alzó las manos hacia arriba y, con sus poderes de _Super Novan_, cientos de autos, alrededor de ambos, se elevaron de las calles hasta el nivel de las vías, flotando por unos segundos en el aire. Zek se les quedó mirando por unos momentos.

"¡Oh ray-!"

Usando los poderes _Jedi_ de su parte de _N-Warrior_, X extendió las manos hacia el frente, lanzando todos los autos y camiones de pasajeros hacia Zek, tanto por detrás, como por delante de él. El _God Warrior_ tuvo que detenerse para esquivar los autos de todos tamaños, formas y colores, con su gran agilidad, saltando de un lado a otro, a veces tomando impulso en algún auto que venía hacia él y así continuar, además de golpear o patearlos para evitar que saliera lastimado. Así siguieron las cosas… hasta que Zek se cansó.

"¡No me vencerás con estos objetos tan débiles!"

De pronto, Zek expulsó su aura al máximo, lanzando de él centenas de rayos de luz en todas direcciones. Estos rayos de luz, que en realidad eran sus garras moviéndose a gran velocidad, atravesaban cualquier auto o autobús que se acercara a él, cortándolos con facilidad como si fuera papel. Al final, centenas de escombros de autos cayeron al suelo, unos incluso hacia X, quien tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitarlos. Pero, al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver algo: Zek estaba reuniendo energía celeste frente a él en una esfera de energía helada… y sabía cuál era.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamó Zek. "_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

El ataque de energía helada salió disparado hacia X a gran velocidad… pero el _Hunter_ no se movió y, en cambio, sonrió… antes de cruzarse de brazos.

"_¡RUNE SHIELD!_" Exclamó, mientras un escudo de energía se formó a su alrededor.

El _Blue Impulse_ de Zek se acercó a X rápidamente y lo impactó con fuerza. El _God Warrior_ creyó que tenía la batalla ganada… pero entonces, notó que la esfera de energía que le lanzó comenzó a reducirse de tamaño, siendo absorbida por el escudo de energía de X, en un proceso que duró menos de un segundo en ocurrir. Al final, su ataque desapareció, y partes de la armadura de X comenzaron a brillar levemente.

_'Bien…'_ pensó X, mirando algo de información de sus escáneres. _'Fue suficiente energía…'_

Zek descendió a las calles de la ciudad, mirando a X quien también dejó las vías del metro aéreo y descendió a las calles.

"Así que absorbiste el poder de mi _Blue Impulse_ con esa armadura." Comentó el _God Warrior_ con intriga. "Interesante. Me pregunto si absorbiste su energía para recuperarte un poco."

"Ríndete, Zek." Expresó X con seriedad. "Tus técnicas no surtirán efecto contra mí."

"¿De verdad crees que me dejaré engañar por esa treta? Sé que estás tratando de engañarme: si tuvieras la capacidad de absorber todos mis ataques, no hubieras esperado hasta ahora para usar esa armadura."

"Mi plan era cansarte en la batalla. Esta armadura me permitirá absorber todos tus ataques… ¡Así que ríndete!"

"Puedo ver en tus ojos que eso es una mentira. Seguro que ya no puedes absorber mis ataques y por eso estás tratando de engañarme. No funcionará: ¡te seguiré atacando hasta arrancarte el corazón!"

"Si quieres seguir, ¡adelante!" Exclamó X, colocándose en guardia, invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda. "Mientras te vea, no podrás vencerme."

"… exacto… mientras me veas…" comentó Zek, comenzando a reírse. "… y haré algo por eso."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Que te demostraré porqué en una pelea uno está solo…"

X cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, tomando las palabras de su enemigo, pensándolas, antes de abrir sus ojos y mirarlo seriamente.

"¡No podrás vencerme, Zek!" Exclamó X con enfado. "¡Mi justicia es superior a la tuya!"

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó el _God Warrior_.

"Tu solo luchas por ti mismo, mientras que yo lucho por otros. Esos deseos me acompañan en mis batallas." Dijo el _Hunter_, llevándose una mano a su pecho."¡No estoy solo!¡Nuestros corazones están conectados!"

"Que estupidez…" dijo el _Phantom Knight_, moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. "Uno está solo en la batalla. Eso que piensas son tonterías. Muy bien, quizás pienses eso ahora…" dijo Zek, mirando sádicamente a X. "¡Pero cambiarás de opinión cuando te veas sumergido en plena oscuridad!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

De pronto, el aura de Zek comenzó a incrementarse desmesuradamente, causando que las alarmas en la cabeza de X sonaran intensamente. El _Hunter _se colocó en guardia, esperando el ataque enemigo… pero había algo raro en el aura que este emanaba. No sabía que era, ni sus escáneres le decían… pero su instinto le decía que esto era algo… diferente. ¿Qué era?

"_¡ODIN'S MANTLE!_"

Entonces, ocurrió: un domo de energía oscura salió del cuerpo de Zek, creciendo a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que X no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser engullido por este domo de energía, mismo que envolvió todo a quinientos metros a la redonda.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó X, antes de ser absorbido por esta energía.

Al final, X miró a todos lados… y no pudo ver nada. Todos los objetos que estaban en ese lugar antes, como los edificios, los autos, e incluso las presencias del resto de los guerreros, habían desaparecido. En su lugar, estaba un espacio vacío, oscuro hasta donde los ojos podían llegar, una oscuridad perpetua…

"¿Qué es esto?"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

En el castillo, las chicas miraban lo que estaba ocurriendo en el planeta oscuro, en especial en la zona donde estaba X peleando. Entonces, al mirar el domo oscuro, un extraño escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de algunas de ellas.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Dawn con confusión al ver dicho domo de energía.

"No lo sé…" Respondió Kristal, mirando seriamente al espejo mágico. "Pero puedo sentir una oscuridad muy fuerte."

"Un domo de oscuridad…" comentó Anna con confusión. "Suena peligroso…"

"¡NO!¡NO ESO!"

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Lucy, la pelirroja, quien miraba con miedo la pantalla mágica que mostraba los acontecimientos en otro mundo.

"¿Qué sucede, Lucy?" preguntó Latias con confusión. "¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

"E-esa es…" dijo con miedo la _Magic Knight_ del fuego ante lo que veía. "No… no… eso no…"

Todas las mujeres se miraban confundidas esto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Lucy? Sus amigas la vieron algo extrañadas, confundidas en un inicio pero luego comenzando a entender por lo que su amiga pasaba.

"Lucy…" empezó Marina, sujetando a su amiga por los hombros. "Dime, ¿Esa es la técnica que nos contaste?¿La que dices que usó para matar a Latis?"

La joven pelirroja bajó la cabeza un poco, asintiendo temerosamente.

"E-esa técnica…" dijo Lucy, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, lágrimas comenzando a caer de ellos. "Esa técnica es la que usó para matar a Latis."

"Lucy…" Empezó Anaís. "Cálmate. Él estará bien, descuida."

"Lo quiero creer…" dijo Lucy, quien comenzó a temblar, claramente entrando en desesperación. "Pero no puedo… yo…"

"¡Miren!" Exclamó Jenna, señalando al espejo mágico, llamando la atención de todas. Pronto, las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Heartliass-<span>_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

X miraba a todas direcciones, buscando algo, alguna referencia de donde estaba. Pero a donde fuera que viera, solo veía oscuridad. Lo único que podía ver era su propio cuerpo, que emanaba una ligera luz que lo hacía visible, quizás por el efecto del _Super Novan_ y la luz que irradiaba normalmente. Pero, para que la luz del _Super Novan_ se viera tan reducida, significaba que la oscuridad absorbía la luz del lugar, y que por eso no se veía nada.

_'Eso está mal…'_ pensó X, mirando a todos lados. _'No puedo ver ni sentir nada con el aura… ¡Modo de Escaneo activado!'_

**_-Modo de Escaneo Activado-_**

**_-Analizando… analizando…-_**

**_-¡Error!-_**

**_-No se detecta nada para analizar a un rango de doscientos cincuenta metros de radio.-_**

_'Extiende alcance del escáner.'_

**_-Imposible de cumplir: Extraña energía rodea el lugar a aproximadamente doscientos cincuenta metros de radio. Imposible de atravesar aún con escáneres al máximo.-_**

_'Rayos… Escáneres al máximo: analiza el ambiente para encontrar algo.'_

**_-Analizando… analizando…-_**

**_-Se detecta algo de energía en el ambiente. Sin embargo, es tan pequeña que es imposible de analizar. La energía desconocida rodea todo el ambiente, y es lo que causa la falta de luz en el lugar.-_**

_'Al menos sé que no estoy en otra dimensión… pero entonces, ¿qué har-?'_

_-SLASH!-_

"¡Gaaak!"

Con un grito de dolor, X cayó al suelo, sujetándose su costado derecho con su mano izquierda, sintiendo una especie de corte en esa área. Al mirar más atentamente, y gracias a la luz que emanaba su cuerpo, pudo ver que su mano izquierda estaba cubierta de sangre: su propia sangre, que brotaba de tres cortes como si fueran de garras.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"

"¡Jajaja!¿Ahora lo entiendes?" preguntó alguien en la oscuridad, alguien que hizo que los sentidos de X se colocaran en guardia.

"¡Zek!¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó X, colocándose de pie.

"Apuesto a que quieres saber… Esta es mi técnica más poderosa: _Odin's Mantle_."

"¿Tu técnica más poderosa?"

"Así es: esta técnica me permite anular todos los sentidos del oponente con esta cúpula de oscuridad. Aquí, no podrás ver, oler, oír o sentir nada con tu aura… sin embargo, yo si puedo verte fácilmente, porque soy el dueño del aura de este lugar. Puedo ver lo que haces, a donde miras y, sobre todo…"

De pronto, X sintió otro corte, esta vez en la pierna izquierda, haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo, sujetándose el muslo que tenía ahora tres cortes en ella.

"… saber desde donde atacarte." Comentó Zek con malicia, lamiendo la sangre que tenía en sus uñas.

"¡Eres un cobarde, Zek!" Expresó X, intentando ponerse de pie, lográndolo con dificultad. "Atacas a los demás desde la oscuridad… ¡¿Tan inseguro estás de tu propia justicia?!"

"Por el contrario, esta técnica es la máxima expresión de mi justicia: uno pelea solo, sin ayuda. ¡Y aquí, te demostraré lo terrible que puede ser la oscuridad!"

Con esto dicho, Zek se lanzó al ataque, atacando a X desde diversos ángulos con sus garras. El _Hunter_ no tenía oportunidad de defenderse, puesto que los ataques venían desde distintos lados, y él no podía verlo. Intentó responder, disparando en la dirección a donde Zek se dirigía después de un ataque, pero para ese entonces el _God Warrior_ ya no estaba en el lugar. Además, X no sabía si lo golpeó o no, ya que ni puede ver el disparo viajando: para él parecía nada más que un destello de luz salía de su cañón _X-Buster_, pero no podía ver el disparo en si, como si la oscuridad se lo tragara.

Después de recibir más y más ataques, mismos que le rompían el corazón a Lucy, X se cansó.

"_¡ARMOR CHANGE: GAEA ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X cambió, siendo ahora la armadura gris _Gaea_, su armadura defensiva más poderosa. Con esta armadura, X se cruzó de brazos y de defendió lo más que pudo, recibiendo los ataques de su enemigo. Si bien redujo mucho el daño recibido, X aún recibía daño, y poco a poco lo estaban cansando, además de que Zek se concentraba más en atacar las partes desprotegidas de la armadura. Al final, Zek le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la nuca a X, mandándolo al suelo de cara, cayendo con fuerza en el piso. La armadura de X regresó a ser su armadura azul de siempre, mientras que el _Hunter_ parecía inmóvil.

"¿Lo has entendido?" Preguntó Zek desde las sombras. "En un combate, uno está solo, luchando por su vida. No puedes depender de nadie, no puedes confiar en otros. Esta es la verdadera esencia de la lucha, y la razón por la que los fuertes deben sobrevivir. La justicia que creamos, aquella donde el fuerte decide quién es culpable o no, es la correcta."

"Sigues sin entender…"

"¿Qué dices?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_)

Zek podía ver como X se movía un poco, e intentaba ponerse de pie, a pesar de sus heridas y armadura dañada. El _Hunter_ se ponía de pie, sangre suya cayendo al suelo, derramándose por sus heridas. Aún tambaleante, X no se rendía.

"…sigo sin entender porqué le dices a eso justicia." Dijo X, mirando hacia el frente, sin saber que estaba mirando a Zek a los ojos. "La justicia verdadera es la de encontrar al culpable, el ver quién es el que está en lo correcto. Lo que tu afirmas es solo un abuso de poder."

"Vaya, a pesar de que estás herido y sin energías sigues diciendo estupideces." Comentó Zek, sintiendo que su paciencia se acababa. "El fuerte es el que decide quien está en lo correcto y quien equivocado, quien es culpable y quien es inocente… quien está bien y quien está mal."

"No… estás equivocado… ¡Y te lo demostraré!"

"¡No tiene caso que te esfuerces!¡No servirá de nada!" Exclamó Zek, X escuchando su voz por todas partes. "Aún cuando quieras peleas, no te servirá de nada. No puedes verme, tampoco localizar mi voz o mi aura. No podrás hacer nada solo."

"No… no estoy solo…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Zek con confusión.

"Aún ahora, estoy peleando con mis amigos a mi lado… ellos me ayudarán a obtener la victoria."

"¡Estúpido!¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?¡Tus amigos no te ayudarán en nada!"

"No… ¡Tu eres el estúpido!¡Nosotros los _N-Warriors_ tenemos un lazo especial, uno que tus poderes oscuros nunca podrán cubrir!" Exclamó X, llevando su mano derecha a su corazón… mientras un símbolo aparecía en el dorso de su mano. "¡Nuestros corazones están conectados!"

* * *

><p>En su lucha contra Garv, Alan había atrapado al demonio rojo en un ataúd de hielo, aunque sabía que pronto saldría de este y lo atacaría. Entonces, el símbolo en la mano derecha de Alan, el <em>Heart Link<em> se activó, haciéndose visible por el brillo celeste que emanaba. El joven miró este símbolo con interés, antes de entender la razón del porqué.

"Es el momento…" Dijo Alan, sonriendo con seguridad. "¡Usa mis fuerzas, X!"

* * *

><p>Zero peleaba contra la sombra de Zek, Axlein, <em>God Warrior de Alcor Zeta<em>, en una lucha al mismo nivel, antes de mandarlo a estrellarse contra un edificio cercano. Fue en ese momento en el que el símbolo del _Heart Link_ apareció en su mano derecha, quien, al sentirlo, sonrió con seguridad.

"Oh…" dijo el _Hunter_, apretando su mano y levantándola al nivel de su cara. "¡Acabalo, X!"

* * *

><p>El resto de los <em>N-Warriors<em> se dieron cuenta de que sus _Heart Links_ se activaron, y sus corazones se unieron en uno solo. Esto no incluía a las chicas Momoko y Kurumu, quienes no conocían a X y, por lo tanto, no se podían conectar con él. Al darse cuenta de la unión, los _N-Warriors_ se concentraron, dándole a X el poder que necesitaba.

* * *

><p><em>'Ayúdenme, mis amigos…'<em> pensó X, concentrándose fijamente. _'Debe de haber una técnica que me pueda ayudar… por favor, ¡préstenme sus poderes!'_

X se conectó con el corazón de todos los _N-Warriors_ de la ciudad, aunque no podía conectarse con las chicas de _Céfiro_. Aún así, esperaba que fuera suficiente con eso. Con el _Heart Link_, X esperaba encontrar lo que necesitaba… y entonces, sonrió un poco.

_'¡Lo tengo!'_ pensó el _Hunter_, llevando a cabo su plan.

Mientras tanto, Zek lo veía con confusión, viendo como X parecía estar moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… y sería peligroso si lo dejaba continuar.

"Eres tan patético." Comentó Zek con disgusto. "¡Te reúsas a aceptar que tu justicia es la débil!... ¡Pues bien!¡Entonces terminaré con tu existencia!¡Prepárate a morir, _N-Warrior_!¡Te mataré, como lo hice con ese espadachín, y le llevaré tu cabeza a esa _Magic Knight_ que tanto deseas proteger!"

Zek se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia X desde el frente, con las uñas de su puño derecho alargadas, rodeadas de aire congelado para atacar al _Hunter_. En _Céfiro_, Lucy, que podía ver lo que ocurría por el espejo mágico, miraba aterrada lo que estaba por ocurrir, sintiendo una repetición de lo que pasó con Latis: según Zek, así le había hecho para atacarla cuando luchó contra ella y Latis, atacándola de frente con sus garras listas. El plan de Zek era el perforar el corazón de X con sus garras justo frente a él. Estaba sólo a unos metros del _Hunter_, ya listo para atacarlo…

_-Snap!-_

…cuando X abrió los ojos.

"¡Muere!"

Zek dio su golpe mortal, apuntando al corazón de X, en un ataque que lo mataría de inmediato. Las chicas en _Céfiro_, en especial la _Magic Knight Lucy_, veían esto con horror e impotencia, sabiendo que sería el final de uno de sus compañeros…

…y fue que por eso para ellas, así como para Zek, fue una enorme sorpresa cuando X rápidamente levantó su mano izquierda y atrapó la muñeca del brazo derecho de Zek, deteniendo el ataque a escasos milímetros de su armadura. El _God Warrior_ miraba esto impresionado.

"No… ¡Es imposible!" Exclamó Zek.

"¡Nada es imposible!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Dicho esto, X le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Zek en el rostro, mandándolo lejos del lugar. El _God Warrior_ cayó a tierra estrepitosamente, antes de colocar una mano en el suelo e impulsarse hacia atrás, cayendo de pie, mientras veía sorprendido a X.

"No puede ser… ¿Cómo me detectó?" preguntó Zek, intentando pensar en alguna forma con la que X lo haya encontrado. "No, no puede ser… debió ser suerte, no hay forma de que me hayas detectado."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó X con confianza. "Inténtalo de nuevo, y verás que te detendré otra vez."

"¡No me subestimes!" Exclamó Zek enfadado, corriendo hacia X, colocándose ahora detrás de él. "¡Mi técnica es invencible!¡No hay forma de que me detengas!" Exclamó mientras saltaba, atacando a X con una patada voladora.

_-Snap!-_

X miró hacia atrás y se volteó, mirando a Zek directamente y deteniendo la patada del _God Warrior_ con ambas manos, antes de empezar a girar sobre sí mismo y lanzar a su enemigo fuertemente lejos de él, confundiendo aún más al guerrero negro.

"¿Qué rayos?" Preguntó Zek al retomar el control de su vuelo y tocar tierra, mirando a X con confusión. _'¿Dos veces seguidas? Esto no es una coincidencia… ¿Cómo me encontró?¡Es imposible!¿Acaso puede verme?... no…'_ pensó al ver a X, quien estaba viendo en otra dirección, buscando a Zek con la mirada. _'No puede verme, se nota que me está buscando…¿Entonces como?'_

"¡Zek!¿Quieres saber cómo te encuentro?" Exclamó X, llamando la atención del _God Warrior_.

"¿Qué? No tiene sentido. Si sabes cómo me encuentras, ¿Porque me dirás?"

"Simple… aunque lo sepas, no sabrás que hacer para evitar que te encuentre…" dijo X confiadamente. "Servirá para que sientas la verdadera desesperación."

"¡No me subestimes!¡Encontraré la forma!"

"Como quieras: para encontrarte, hay dos cosas que debes tomar en cuenta…primero…" dijo X, elevando su aura. Al hacer esto, el leve brillo de su cuerpo creció en intensidad para hacerse visible, como unas flamas doradas rodeando su cuerpo. "Tu técnica no funciona contra un _N-Warrior_, porque, aunque puedas oscurecer todas las luces, no puedes apagar la luz que emite un _Nova Crystal _por mucho tiempo. La luz que emite mi _Nova Crystal_ es suficiente como para iluminar todo a tres metros a la redonda, lo suficiente como para encontrarte."

"¿Qué dices?¿Quieres decir que puedes verte a ti mismo?" preguntó Zek sorprendido.

"Si, puedo verme desde el inicio, por eso no me desespero por la oscuridad…"

"¡Pero no tiene sentido! Aunque puedas verme, no puedes saber cuándo te ataco por detrás. ¿Cómo me detectas?"

"Por la segunda razón, claro." dijo X seriamente, sonriendo con malicia. "¿No los escuchas?"

"¿Escuchar?"

"No, no los escuchas, porque no puedes hacerlo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Te lo mostraré… las haré visibles para que puedas verlas."

X se concentró de nuevo, elevando su aura un poco más, confundiendo al _God Warrior_. Entonces, ante la mirada atónita de Zek, algo empezó a aparecer en el aire.

Burbujas…

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-133-Dr Light's Capsule- _(**Soundtrack: **_Maverick Hunter X_)

"¿Qué rayos?"

Cientos de burbujas azules estaban por todas partes, rodeando tanto a X como a Zek. Las burbujas estaban en todo el lugar, y eran tantas, que sería muy difícil siquiera caminar entre ellas.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?"

"Son burbujas _Hadou_…" Respondió X seriamente, sonriendo con confianza.

"¿Burbujas _Hadou_?"

"Es una forma de usar el _Hadou_, una especie de energía del cuerpo, la que hace que el _Shinkou Hadoken_ sea tan poderosa. Estas burbujas de energía están conectadas a mi aura. Esta técnica sólo la conoce Alan al cien por ciento, ya que es el único que puede usar _Hadou _correctamente, pero gracias al _Heart Link_ puedo usarla."

"¿Puedes usar las técnicas de tus compañeros?"

"Así es." Respondió X, mientras pensaba algo más. _'Aunque no todas… solo yo, que poseo la capacidad de copiar las técnicas de los demás, puedo usar el Heart Link para pedir prestada una técnica. Lamentablemente, solo la puedo usar mientras el Heart Link esté activado al máximo… y una técnica por lazo… pero veamos si Zek se cree eso de que podemos usar cualquier técnica.'  
><em>"¿Pero como hace esto para detectarme? No lo entien-" dijo Zek, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás.

_-Snap!-_

Entonces, Zek miró hacia atrás y vio que, cuando se movía, estaba haciendo estallar algunas de esas burbujas de energía. Entonces, al mirar a X de nuevo, vio que estaba volteando en su dirección y lo entendió.

"¡Maldito!"

"¿Lo entendiste?" preguntó X. "Estas esferas, al ser hechas por mí, están unidas a mi aura. Cuando tocas una y esta estalla, yo puedo localizarte dependiendo de donde fue que las esferas estallan. Mientras te muevas, podré saber dónde estás."

"Que interesante, una forma de detectarme usando tu aura, no para detectar mi aura en sí, sino para localizar mi cuerpo físico. Que técnica tan impresionante, debiste pensarlo mucho."

"En realidad, no lo pensé mucho." dijo X, antes de pensar un poco. _'Lo bueno que Alan vio esa serie de Street Fighter.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Las chicas, al ver la forma en la que X había reaccionado, suspiraron aliviadas, sabiendo que ahora la situación no sería tan desesperante. La técnica más temible de Zek no había surtido efecto en él y eso mantenía aliviadas a las mujeres, en especial a Lucy.

"Que alivio…" dijo la guerrera de fuego, respirando con tranquilidad.

"Vaya, eso fue muy inteligente." Comentó Erza, cruzándose de brazos. "Dado que no puede detectar a su enemigo al intentar atraparlo con su aura, usa su aura como minas para localizarlo."

"Ese X, es bastante inteligente para hacer eso…" dijo Blackrose.

"Creo que he visto eso en televisión…" Comentó Marina, pensando un poco. "¿No usaron lo mismo al final de una serie de luchadores callejeros?"

"_¿Street Fighter?_" Preguntó Anaís, mirando a su compañera.

"¡Esa era!" Exclamó Marina. "Los chicos eran guapos… aunque medio raros… en especial entre ellos."

"¿De verdad? Yo siempre vi eso como una amistad pura de hombres."

"Si así lo quieres ver…"

"Como sea…" Empezó Lucy, la pelirroja. "Ahora que X tiene el control, espero que salga bien…" dijo ella, mirando la pantalla, en especial al joven rodeado por la oscuridad, pero no afectada por ella, con asombro y ternura. _'Mi querido X…'_

"No te preocupes…" dijo Kristal. "Después de todo, tiene más de cien años luchando."

"Cierto."

"¡Wow!¡Miren lo que hizo!" Exclamó Amelia, llamando la atención de todas. "¡Vamos, señor X!"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Heartliass-<span>_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _169-Central Highway (X Theme)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Maverick Hunter X_)

X sujetó el puño derecho de Zek quien lo atacó por detrás y lo lanzó por los aires, luego de otro intento fallido de este por atacar al _Hunter_, quien sabía en donde estaba. El _God Warrior_ comenzó a caer, pero al tocar el suelo, salió corriendo a gran velocidad, antes de correr alrededor de X, rodeándolo. El _Hunter_ sabía lo que hacía, ya que las burbujas de energía estallaban a cada rato, y, con _Keyblade_ en mano, esperaba a que Zek actuara.

"_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

Entonces, Zek lanzó su ataque, y como estaba corriendo alrededor de X, este venía de todas direcciones. X se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente reaccionó.

"_¡ROLLING SHIELD!_"

Un escudo de energía rode comenzó a bloquear todos los golpes helados de Zek. Sin embargo, Zek sonrió, ya que estaba seguro de que la barrera sucumbiría después de unos segundos de ataque continuo. Sin embargo, debido a la cantidad de ataques, no podía ver lo que pasaba dentro del escudo: de poder ver lo que ocurría, se hubiera dado cuenta de que X cambió a _Falcon Armor_… y que estaba brillando.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK: FALCON MISSILES!_"

Del cuerpo de X salieron decenas de cometas de energía delgados, similares al del _Charge Shot_ de la _Falcon Armor_, viajando en todas direcciones. Los misiles de energía salieron del escudo, impactando de lleno contra los golpes garra de Zek, en una lucha de poder que X ganó debido a su ataque era más numeroso. Zek se dio cuenta de esto y detuvo su ataque, tratando de esquivar los misiles de energía… pero uno le pegó en la rodilla, lo cual hizo que saliera de concentración y recibiera más de estos misiles, golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo y elevándolo en el aire, empujándolo varios metros antes de que el ataque terminara, y cayera al suelo pesadamente.

"Maldición…" dijo Zek. "Eso no puede ser…"

"¡Ríndete Zek!" Exclamó el _Hunter_, mientras su armadura cambiaba de nuevo a la _Rune Armor_, una de sus nuevas armaduras. "¡Puedo encontrarte donde quiera que estés!¡No puedes escapar de mi!"

"¡Tonterías! Es imposible que me derrotes en este lugar. ¡Haré que la oscuridad acabe contigo!"

"Zek… para nosotros los _N-Warriors_, una oscuridad como esta es inútil… y te lo voy a demostrar."

"¿Qué me vas a demostrar? No digas tonterías, es imposible que escapes de este lugar de oscuridad. Puede que me encuentres, pero nunca, _nunca_, podrás salir de aquí… ¡Sucumbirás ante la oscuridad y la desesperación! Y cuando ya desees morir, te acabaré lenta y dolorosamente… ¡Y le haré lo mismo a esa _Magic Knight _que tanto proteges!"

"Zek… no puedes derrotarme con esta oscuridad. Y aunque lo lograras, tengo fe en que Lucy podrá vencerte, no importa que uses esta técnica contra ella… porque yo estaré a su lado, ¡de una forma u de otra!" Exclamó con seguridad… tanto, que hizo que la mencionada se sonrojara profundamente. "Además… tu técnica no es tan poderosa como crees."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Zek con confusión. "¿A qué te refieres con que no es tan poderosa?"

"Tu técnica es impresionante… pero contra un _N-Warrior_, esto no es nada… Zek, te demostraré la razón… y el porqué Lucy te ganaría si usaras esta técnica contra ella."

Entonces, el cuerpo de X comenzó a emanar una cierta cantidad de energía dorada, que parecía pulsar alrededor del cuerpo de X, destellando como si fuera un pequeño faro. Zek miraba esto con confusión, no entendiendo como podía emitir tanta luz en ese lugar.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó Zek con asombro. "¡La oscuridad del lugar debería absorber esa cantidad de luz!¡No puede ser que destelles de esa forma!"

"Y esto no es todo…" Comentó X, mirando al _God Warrior_ con cierta burla. "Recuerda: los _N-Warriors_ podemos emitir la luz de una _Súper Nova_… ¡Y eso haré ahora!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"¡Zek!" Exclamó X con autoridad. "¡Me encargaré de disipar esta oscuridad con la luz de la esperanza!"

Entonces, X comenzó a elevar su aura rápidamente, haciendo que Zek se mantuviera en guardia. El aura seguía incrementándose, y el _Nova Crystal_ comenzó a arder en su frente con más intensidad, expulsando todo su poder. Zek miraba atento esto, confundido por lo que pasaría… y lamentablemente para él, sería el inicio de su final.

De pronto, una intensa luz comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de X, irradiando de él en todas direcciones. La luz se hacía más y más intensa con cada segundo, tanto que, al final, la oscuridad comenzó a volverse blanca, y Zek, desde lejos, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

"¡¿Qué rayos?!" Preguntó el _God Warrior_ con confusión. "¡¿Qué es esta intensa luz?!"

La luz dorada el _Nova Crystal_ siguió creciendo de tamaño, hasta que, al final, atravesó la oscuridad del domo que Zek generó, rompiéndolo como si fuera de cristal. X podía ver de nuevo todo a su alrededor, en especial a Zek, quien estaba a su derecha… y parecía que no sabía qué pasaba.

"¡Ahora!" Exclamó X, apuntándole con el cañón de su _Rune Armor_. "¡Recibe el poder de tu propio _Blue Impulse_, Zek!_¡AETHER CANNON!_"

Del cañón de X, un cilindro de energía salió a gran velocidad. La habilidad especial de esa armadura le permitía a X absorber energía elemental con su _Rune Shield_, antes de acumularla y lanzarla en un solo ataque llamado _Aether Cannon_. Dado que _Rune Shield_ podía absorber cualquier tipo de energía, _Aether Cannon_ podía ser un ataque multielemental. Aunque, en este caso, era un ataque elemental de hielo.

El ataque de hielo fue suficiente como para golpear al descuidado Zek con gran fuerza, mandándolo contra un edificio cercano y, antes de caer de espaldas en el suelo. El _God Warrior_ miró al cielo con asombro por lo que acababa de pasar.

"No puede ser…" dijo para sí mismo, sin creer lo que había pasado.

_Odin's Mantle_ era una representación de su justicia que indicaba que en una pelea uno debe de estar solo. Una técnica que lleva al enemigo a la desesperación total, lo suficiente como para comenzar a desear la muerte. Y sin embargo, X no solo anuló la ventaja que tenía, sino que también destruyó la oscuridad con la luz que emanaba… una luz que no era solo de él.

Pudo sentir varias presencias en la luz que X emanó, presencias que, si bien no era mucho, se parecía a las auras de los demás guerreros. Si eso era cierto, eso significaba una cosa:

X destruyó la máxima técnica de soledad y desesperación con la ayuda de sus compañeros.

"No puede ser…"

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

* * *

><p>En <em>Céfiro<em>, las chicas que veían esto estaban más que alegres. X había derrotado a Zek en un combate limpio, y había derrotado esa técnica oscura que limitaba sus acciones. Además, después de esto, parecía que X tenía la ventaja… y si seguía así, podría ganar.

"¡Bien hecho, señor X!" Exclamó Amelia con emoción y alegría. "¡Es un verdadero héroe de la justicia!"

"Debo admitir que me preocupé mucho." Comentó Kallen. "Esa técnica parecía invencible."

"No necesariamente." Comentó Erza. "Es cierto que esa técnica anula tus sentidos, pero quizás uno pueda recuperarlos si sujeta al oponente."

"Pero, ¿eso no sería imposible?" preguntó Aiko. "Digo, no sabes por dónde te atacará, ni con qué."

"Es cierto… pero es posible."

"De cualquier modo…" empezó Anna. "Lo bueno es que ya salió de eso."

"Cierto…"

De todas las chicas, la más aliviada era Lucy Shidou, obviamente, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el _Hunter_ azul logró salir de ese problema. Más calmada, la pelirroja miró al espejo en el techo, esperando que todo eso por fin acabara.

_'X… por favor, regresa a salvo…'_

* * *

><p>Las batallas continuaban en la ciudad oscura, pero ahora la balanza se había movido a favor de los héroes. Con Ikki y Tyson fuera de combate, y la traición de Shadow y Knuckles, Rock, Genki, Sonic y Klonoa se pudieron concentrar en ayudar a los demás a pelear contra los <em>God Warriors<em>. Debido a que Ikki cayó, su _Eavon Summon_, _Giant Metabee_, había desaparecido, por lo que dejó a Garrod libre para ayudar en la lucha. Al inicio, el piloto _Gundam_ quiso ayudar a _Ra_ y _Tonatiuh_ en su lucha contra _Chaos Dragon_, pero las dos bestias divinas le dijeron que podían enfrentarse a él fácilmente. Debido a esto, Garrod decidió mejor dejar el _Eavon Summon Gundam Double X_ y ayudar a los demás héroes en el combate en tierra. Y ahí es donde la balanza cambió a su favor.

Los seis _God Warriors_, más Axlenn, Roki, y los dos _Azure Knights Orca_ y _Balmung_, tuvieron que defenderse de pronto del ataque de los héroes. Dado que, de los diecinueve _N-Warriors_ que peleaban, dieciocho estaban como _Super Novans_ con _Bankai Armors_, y el ultimo, Link, estaba con la _Fierce Deity's Mask_, que le daba poderes superiores al de ellos, era más que obvio que los _Phantom Knights_ estaban siendo superados… y por mucho.

Era el momento de la verdad…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

En el mundo oscuro, Polaris veía todo lo que ocurría en _Heartliass_… y no le agradaba nada. Los _God Warriors_ estaban usando todo su poder, y tenían ventaja en que las mujeres no estaban del lado de los héroes, además de tener ese plan de debilitar las armaduras. Aún así, los _N-Warriors_ han logrado superar estos problemas y han volteado el combate a su favor. No solo desactivaron la máquina que debilitaba las armaduras y liberaron a los prisioneros, sino que muchos de los _N-Warriors_ despertaron y se transformaron en _Super Novans_, con el caso más excepcional el de Luigi, quien logró obtener una _Keyblade_, obtener la _Bankai Armor __**y**_transformarse en _Super Novan_… en menos de tres minutos.

"Es ese maldito milagro de los _N-Warriors_…" dijo Polaris para sí misma con enfado. "Es ese poder que cada _Guardián_ busca obtener, y la razón por la que el _Nintenverse_ es la galaxia más asediada de todas… ¡Ese poder será mío!"

Era un problema… sus guerreros estaban débiles, los héroes eran más numerosos, y, si la pelea seguía a este ritmo, ellos terminarían perdiendo, y Polaris quedaría sola en su lucha contra _Céfiro_. Tenía muchos problemas…

… y entonces, ¿porqué parecía no importarle?

"Sabía que este sería el resultado…" dijo Polaris, más calmada. "Sabía que los héroes se esforzarían hasta el límite por ganar. Entonces, es momento que iniciar mi plan de emergencia…"

Con esto dicho, Polaris cerró sus ojos y comenzó a meditar. Mientras hacía eso, su aura comenzó a elevarse considerablemente… aunque formando pequeñas esferas de luz morada a su alrededor.

"Esta energía que ellos nos otorgaron será bien usada… mis guerreros…"

Entonces, estas esferas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, saliendo de la sala donde estaba ella, atravesando el techo sin dañarlo y salir del castillo… rumbo a _Heartliass_.

"¡Tengan, mis guerreros!" Exclamó Polaris con malicia. "¡Recuperen sus energías con lo que les envío!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

En _Heartliass_, la batalla continuaba, pero ya los _God Warriors_ estaban a punto de perder. Ahora solo recibían ataque tras ataque de los héroes, debilitándose rápidamente, casi perdiendo la transformación. Llegaron a un punto donde a todos, incluyendo Garv, Balmung y Orca, los acorralaron en un solo lugar, rodeándolos. Los únicos que no estaban en el lugar eran los _Epitaph Users_, y unos de ellos estaban desmayados y otros peleando, siendo solo Kuhn y Endrance los únicos que estaban de pie, además del enorme dragón de fuego de Garv.

Ahora, con todos acorralados, los héroes se colocaron en guardia. Clef y los demás salieron de su escondite y se acercaron al lugar donde los tenían acorralados, aún rodeados de su escudo mágico por si intentaban algo.

"¿Los derrotaron?" preguntó Ráfaga, mirando a los _N-Warriors_ rodeando a los enemigos.

"Aún no…" respondió Clef con seriedad. "Sin embargo, la pelea está a punto de terminar."

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó Kurumu con emoción. "¡Acaben con ellos por lo que nos hicieron!"

"Calma, Kuru…" expresó Momoko, riendo nerviosamente.

"Entonces… ¿se terminó?" preguntó Paris, esperando que eso fuera verdad.

"Así parece…" Respondió Ascot, mirando al frente. "Al menos eso espero…"

El grupo de héroes se acercaron a sus enemigos un poco, forzando que estos dieran un paso hacia atrás y se juntaran, ahora si realmente sin oportunidades de escapar. Garv miró al cielo, viendo que, a lo lejos, _Ra_ y _Tonatiuh_ al parecer estaban ganándole al _Chaos Dragon_, aunque era algo difícil de ver desde lejos.

"Maldición." Dijo el demonio rojo. "Esto no se quedará así."

"No tienen escapatoria." Dijo Zero, su sable de luz activado en su mano derecha. "Los hemos encerrado, tenemos más fuerza que ustedes… esta guerra terminó."

"Aún no." Dijo Roki con malicia. "Aún está nuestra emperatriz, Polaris. Si ella sigue viva, aún podremos ganar esta pelea."

"¿Tú crees?" Cuestionó Rock, apuntándoles con el cañón. "Desde nuestro punto de vista, ustedes están acabados."

"Eso es porque no sabes los poderes de Polaris…" comentó Warlene. "Y se arrepentirán al darse cuenta de ellos."

"Basta de estas bromas." Dijo Shadow the Hedgehog, reuniendo energía en sus puños. "Acabaremos con esto de una vez. ¡Pagarán por haber intentado poseerme!"

"Que ridículo." Dijo Zek. "Tus poderes son insignificantes contra los de Polaris: ella los acabará."

"¿Y dónde está ella ahora?¿Eh?" preguntó Knuckles con malicia. "¡Los ha abandonado!"

"Ella vendrá, ya verás…"

"¡No la esperaremos!" Exclamó Zero de nuevo. "¡Acabemos con ellos!"

Todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo con esto, sabiendo que, si los acababan, gran parte de la guerra habrá terminado. Aún quedaban Polaris y Exurion, pero al menos la amenaza sería menos. Todos se prepararon para lanzar sus técnicas especiales y así acabar con ellos. Estaban apuntando a guerreros más débiles que ellos… pero, en una situación como esta, donde si los dejan ir ellos muy seguramente regresarían a vengarse, matando así a más inocentes. No podían correr ese riesgo: tenían que detenerlos, a cualquier costo. Estaban por lanzar sus poderes especiales, dando así fin a gran parte de esta guerra…

La victoria estaba asegurada…

… hasta que, de pronto, esferas de luz cayeron del cielo, golpeando el cuerpo de los _God Warriors, Azure Knights_ y de Garv, rodeándolos de energía.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

"¡¿Pero qué-?!" preguntó Garrod con confusión.

Todos los héroes veían lo que estaba pasando, pero no entendían que era. Fue entonces que las alarmas sonaron en las cabezas de X, Zero y Rock, sus escáneres indicándoles algo.

**_-WARNING! WARNING! Incremento de energía detectado.-_**

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Rock, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Al final, el ambiente regresó a la normalidad, las esferas de energía desaparecieron… y los _Phantom Knights_ estaban rodeados de una poderosa aura. Los demás guerreros pudieron sentir las auras de sus enemigos… y se sorprendieron de estas.

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Preguntó Tai con asombro. "¡¿Porqué sus auras regresaron a la normalidad?!"

"¿Han restaurado sus energías?" cuestionó Genki, colocándose en guardia. "¡¿Cómo?!"

Era cierto: los _Phantom Knights_, incluyendo Garv, Balmung y Orca, habían recuperado sus energías por completo. Parecía como si acabaran de llegar, con todas sus energías, aunque aún tenían las heridas generadas por el combate. Al sentir esto, los héroes se colocaron en guardia.

"¡Ja!¡Funcionó!" Expresó Roki, el _God Warrior_ de _Fenrir_. "El plan de Polaris salió a la perfección."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Ash.

"Cayeron en la trampa." Respondió Warlene con malicia, apuntando al suelo. "Desde el inicio, teníamos este As bajo la manga: esta ciudad no es solo una ilusión, sin una zona oscura que absorbe parte de la energía que ustedes pierden cuando son lastimados."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Gulliver. "¿Este lugar absorbe nuestras energías?"

"Así es: cada vez que ustedes eran lastimados, parte de sus energías eran absorbidas por este lugar. Cada edificio, cada auto, cada calle y acera, todo en este lugar podía absorber sus energías… y ahí es cuando inicia nuestro plan."

"Eso era solo el inicio." Dijo Zek con malicia. "La energía absorbida era enviada con nuestra señora Polaris, donde ella la guardaría hasta el momento apropiado… y entonces, nos la enviaría a nosotros, recuperándonos por completo cuando ustedes hubieran gastado sus energías."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Takato. "¿Eso lo tenían planeado desde el inicio?"

"Exacto." Respondió Lock, con igual de malicia. "Ustedes nunca tuvieron oportunidad alguna."

"Feh, que estupidez." Expresó Garv, mostrando cierto enfado. "No necesitaba de esa tonta estrategia para ganar la pelea. Ahora este combate no tiene nada de divertido."

"Velo por el lado bueno, Garv…" empezó Magzer, sonriendo maliciosamente. "…al menos así podrás despedazarlos más rápido."

"Feh, eso es algo…"

Los héroes dieron un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, sintiendo gran desesperación en ese momento. Las energías de los _Phantom Knights_ habían vuelto, pero las de ellos no, por lo que estaban muy débiles para seguir luchando. Podrían usar más energía de sus _Nova Crystals_, pero sus cuerpos estaban casi al límite de su resistencia: si usaban más energía, sus cuerpos no lo soportarían y recibirían daño que no podrían reparar. Necesitaban descansar al menos una media hora para poder usar más aura sin tanto peligro… pero ahora, en las condiciones en las que estaban, no sería posible…

"Oh cielos, esto está mal…" comentó Alan, al darse cuenta de las desventajas.

Cerca de ahí, Clef y los demás veían esto con preocupación.

"No puede ser…" dijo Clef, apretando su báculo con fuerza.

"¿Qué sucede, maestro Clef?" cuestionó Ráfaga al ver la reacción del hechicero.

"Los _Phantom Knights_ acaban de recuperar todas sus energías."

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Paris con asombro. "¿Dice que ellos se han recuperado?"

"Si, y pareciera como si no hubieran peleado. La situación ha cambiado radicalmente."

"Oh no…" dijo Momoko con desesperación. "Si ellos regresaron a la normalidad, y los otros no…"

"Estamos en problemas…" Terminó Kurumu, tragando un poco de saliva.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¡Tramposos!¡Eso no es justo!" Exclamó Amelia con enfado. "¡Eso es trampa!"

"¡Cálmate, Amelia!" Exclamó Dawn, tratando de calmar a su compañera.

Las chicas habían visto lo que pasó, y esto las dejó heladas. Ellas también podían darse cuenta de que el aura de los _Phantom Knights_ había vuelto a la normalidad, dejando en desventaja a los héroes que luchaban allá. Muchas de ellas se preocuparon de inmediato, mientras otras esperaban que algo pasara, teniendo confianza en los héroes.

"Esto es malo." Dijo Blackrose. "Si de verdad se recuperaron, aunque ellos sean menos en número, podrían ganar fácilmente."

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó Aiko con entusiasmo. "¡Ellos ganarán, estoy segura!"

"Probablemente no." Dijo Erza seriamente, llamando la atención de muchas de ellas.

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Preguntó Aiko con enfado.

"Analiza la situación: los poderes de nuestros compañeros están muy bajos. Muchos de ellos ya usaron sus hechizos para curarse, y aunque los usen, serían menos que los enemigos. Estamos en clara desventaja…"

"¿Qué hay de los _Eavon Summons_?" preguntó Mimi. "Si ellos pueden seguir luchando, además de que son más numerosos, podríamos ganar."

"Si es que los colosos de los enemigos no se recuperaron también…"

"¡No podemos perder las esperanzas!" Exclamó Doremi. "¡Seguro que podrán ganar si creemos en ellos!"

"Yo creo en ellos…" dijo Erza. "… pero puedo ver la verdad."

"Aún así debemos apoyarlos." Dijo Lucy, la _Celestial Mage_, con seguridad. "Si lo hacemos, seguro que ocurrirá un milagro… después de todo, ¿Qué no los _N-Warriors_ pueden hacerlos?"

"Es cierto." Dijo Marina. "Así como muchos de ellos se transformaron en _Super Novans_, y como Luigi consiguió todo eso en un instante, es probable que ocurra otro milagro. ¡Solo hay que creer!"

"Hay que creer en ellos." Dijo Lucy, la _Magic Knight_ esta vez, con una mano en su pecho, sujetando la toalla que la cubría. "Creamos en ellos, chicas."

"¡Seguro!" Exclamó Anaís.

Entonces, Kristal sintió algo: un destello pasó por su cabeza, una sensación extraña pero a la vez familiar.

"Algo va a pasar…" dijo Kristal, llamando la atención de todas las demás chicas.

"¿Algo?¿Qué?" preguntó Elie con confusión e interés.

"No lo sé… pero algo va a pasar… sigamos viendo."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Jenna, mirando al espejo. "Solo espero que sea algo bueno."

Las chicas miraron de nuevo el espejo en el techo, esperando que todo saliera bien, aunque eso no evitaba que sintieran desesperación e impotencia por no hacer nada por la situación. Kristal siguió mirando el espejo, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, pensando.

_'Esa fue un aura… una presencia que yo conozco…'_ pensó la _Dark Magician Girl_ con seriedad. _'Lo he sentido antes… ¿pero dónde?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _183-Moon Break -Eclipse- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

Los héroes estaban atentos, mirando los movimientos de sus enemigos, quienes en ese momento no habían hecho movimiento alguno. Sin embargo, sabían que si ellos hacían algo, sería muy peligroso, y no podían pasar por alto cualquier movimiento. Tenían que ser cautelosos…

"Es hora de acabar con esto." Comentó Roki, haciendo tronar sus nudillos. "Ahora sí, les demostraremos la diferencia entre nuestros poderes."

"¡No nos rendiremos!" Exclamó Alan con autoridad. "¡No importa que estemos muy cansados, no nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente!" Exclamó, algo que todos los demás héroes estaban de acuerdo.

"¡Ja! Esto no es de querer rendirse o no… ¡Es de que no tienen opción!¡Contemplen!"

Y, así como dijeron, todos los _Phantom Knights_ desaparecieron de la vista del grupo entero, moviéndose a una velocidad que los héroes no pudieron seguir. Todos estaban sorprendidos… pero, en pocos momentos eso cambió, ya que, al mismo tiempo, todos los _N-Warriors_ sintieron las presencias de sus oponentes en sus espaldas.

No pudieron reaccionar cuando sus enemigos atacaron, golpeándolos a todos en la espalda con gran fuerza, mandándolos hacia el frente. Incluso Sonic y Shadow, los más rápidos de los héroes, no pudieron evitar esto: esquivaron un golpe, pero el segundo logró alcanzarlos, y ambos erizos también fueron enviados hacia el frente. Como todos los _N-Warriors_ estaban rodeando a sus enemigos en un círculo, al ser golpeados todos en la espalda y enviados hacia el frente, fueron enviados en curso de colisión con sus compañeros, chocando con ellos en lo que ahora era el centro del círculo, con los _Phantom Knights_ ahora a la ofensiva.

Afuera, Clef y los demás no podían creer lo que veían. Los _Phantom Knights_, si bien inferiores en número, lograron golpear a todos los _N-Warriors_ al moverse demasiado rápido, mandándolos a todos al centro del círculo y dejándolos a su merced.

"No puede ser…" comentó Ascot con terror. "Esto no es posible…"

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Paris con enfado. "¡Íbamos ganando cuando hicieron ese truco sucio!"

"¿Perdieron?" preguntó Kurumu. "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

Clef iba a pensar en algo… cuando sintió una poderosa presencia detrás de ellos. El hechicero se volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, colocándose frente a sus compañeros _Cefirians_ para protegerlos de esta presencia poderosa… que resultó ser Garv, quien sonreía de forma maliciosa.

"¿Disfrutando del espectáculo?" preguntó el demonio rojo con malicia, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el frente. "¿Por qué no se unen a la fiesta?"

Clef elevó su aura para fortalecer el escudo lo más que podía justo en el momento en el que Garv creó una poderosa onda de calor y presión de aire, queriendo empujarlos hacia atrás. Todos sintieron el impacto del fuego en el escudo mágico de Clef, e incluso podían sentir el calor aún dentro de este. Clef siguió resistiendo el embate del ataque de fuego todo lo que pudo… pero al final, fue inútil.

El completamente recuperado Garv tenía un poder más grande que el de Clef y, después de unos segundos, logró romper el escudo mágico del hechicero, empujando a todos hacia atrás, justo a donde estaban los demás héroes. Momoko, Kurumo, Clef, Ascot, Paris y Ráfaga volaron por los aires hasta chocar con el resto del grupo.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-128-Doom Of The Aliens- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

En lugar de rodear a los héroes, los _Phantom Knights_ decidieron mejor reunirse todos juntos, encarando a los héroes, quienes se ponían de pie a duras penas.

"Este será el final." Comentó Warlene con malicia. "Ahora sí, los acabaremos a todos de una sola vez."

"¡M-Maldición!" Expresó Tai, sintiendo que su cuerpo se quejaba con cada movimiento. "Ya no me puedo mover libremente…"

"N-no eres el único." Comentó Yusei, levantándose, pero cayendo de rodillas casi de inmediato. "Mi cuerpo no me responde."

"Llegamos al límite de nuestra resistencia." Dijo Zero, un poco mejor que el resto, pero a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie. "Además, el golpe que nos dieron con todas sus fuerzas terminó de lastimar nuestros cuerpos."

"No puede ser…" Empezó Raichu, apretando el suelo. "¡N-no puedo morir ahora!" Dijo… antes de mirar a Kurumu. "Oye, si vamos a morir… ¿podría morir en tus pechos?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la Sucubus con cierta confusión.

"Raichu…" empezó Alan. "Aún en una situación de vida o muerte, ¿Sólo piensas en el cuerpo de una mujer?"

"¿Qué? Si voy a morir, será como siempre he vivido: con los pechos de una chica en mi rostro."

"Claro…"

"Chicos, ¿no hay cosas más importantes?" preguntó Takato, respirando con dificultad.

"Cierto…" empezó Mario. "Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Sonic, ¿Puedes moverte?"

"Ya no…" respondió el erizo azul, en ese momento dorado. "…ese golpe me lastimó mucho… no puedo moverme como quisiera… ¿Y tú, Shadow?"

"Algo…" Respondió el otro erizo negro, dorado en ese momento. "…pero no podré contra todos al mismo tiempo."

"¡Rayos!¡Esto es vergonzoso!" Exclamó Knuckles, golpeando el suelo, apenas y haciéndole daño. "¡Nuestro plan no funcionó!"

"No podemos rendirnos ahora." Dijo Genki, poniéndose de pie a duras penas. "¡Debemos hacer algo!"

"¡No pueden hacer nada!" Exclamó Magzer con malicia. "¡Este es el momento en el que todos morirán ahora!"

"No lo haremos." Expresó Clef, siendo él el que estaba en mejores condiciones. "Mientras sigamos creyendo, un milagro ocurrirá."

"Tiene razón…" Dijo Klonoa, manteniéndose de pie. "¡Nosotros no nos rendiremos!"

Los héroes, cansados y heridos, con sus cuerpos al borde de su autodestrucción, miraron a sus enemigos con determinación, decididos a salir de esa situación con vida… una situación que era demasiado complicada.

"Bah, que aburrido es esto ahora." Dijo Garv, dando un paso al frente. "Ahora que están débiles, no podrán escapar de esto… ¡Oigan!" Exclamó, refiriéndose a los _Phantom Knights_. "No interfieran en esto: quiero ver a cuantos podré matar con una bola de fuego. Ustedes encárguense de los que logren evitarlo."

"Feh, como quieras." Dijo Korz. "¡Atácalos!"

"Muy bien…" dijo Garv, mirando ahora a los héroes, con una bola de fuego en su mano derecha. "Esto será divertido… ¡_N-Warriors_ a las brazas!"

El grupo se colocó en guardia, con aquellos que podían crear algún escudo preparados para defenderlos. Sin embargo, si Garv de verdad había recuperado sus poderes, no podrían hacer mucho. Estaban en aprietos.

"¡Mueran!_¡GARV FLARE!_"

Garv lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego hacia adelante, misma que creció de tamaño rápidamente. No era tan grande como las que lanzaba antes, pero esta estaba concentrada en una más pequeña pero con la misma potencia que las otras. Esto lo había hecho para poder atravesar cualquier escudo o técnica que ellos usaran, para no darles oportunidad de salvarse.

Los héroes vieron la esfera venir y no supieron que hacer. Esperaban que fuera de esas esferas grandes, con su poder más disperso, dándoles oportunidad de concentrar todas sus energías en un solo ataque que pueda protegerlos. Sin embargo, con esta esfera más concentrada, no podrían hacer eso. Aún así, harían el intento, y comenzaron a elevar sus auras al máximo… pero no alcanzarían a repeler el ataque.

…todo estaba perdido… y tanto héroes como villanos lo sabían… en especial Garv.

"¡Aquí termina todo!" Exclamó el demonio rojo con malicia. "¡Desaparezcan!"

"_¡RUNESAVE!_"

Entonces, alguien cayó del cielo y, con una espada verde, cortó la bola de fuego en dos, como si fuera una roca, algo que no era posible hacer con una espada normal. Las llamas se dividieron, viajando alrededor de los héroes y de quien fuera que cortara las llamas, dispersándose luego de unos metros.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Garv, algo que todos los _Phantom Knights_ hacían también. "¡¿Quién eres?!"

De entre el humo y fuego, una figura se puso de pie. Sujetando una espada larga color verde, y una armadura plateada con detalles celestes, el sujeto, un hombre, encaró a los _Phantom Knights_, dándoles la espalda a los héroes. Llevó su espada verde a su hombro derecho, y cambió de apariencia… ahora siendo una _Keyblade_ plateada. Este guerrero, de cabello dorado y ojos plateados, miró a los enemigos con seriedad y determinación, mientras los héroes lo miraban… y unos de ellos lo reconocían.

"¿Quieren saber quién soy?" Preguntó el recién llegado, sonriendo con cierta malicia. "Soy el _Rave Master_, ¡Haru Glory!"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¡Haru!" Exclamó Elie, al ver al recién llegado a la escena de la batalla.

"¿Eh?¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Doremi con confusión, aunque también aliviada por la llegada de dicho personaje.

"Él es Haru Glory." Respondió Dawn con alegría. "Es el novio de Elie, y otro _N-Warrior_ que nos ayudó durante el combate contra Mecron Prime."

"¿Un aliado más?" Preguntó Amelia con emoción. "¡Wow!¡Ya somos bastantes!¡Así no podrán derrotarnos!"

"Pero… ¿de dónde vino?" preguntó Mimi. "¿Acaso vino a _Céfiro_ y luego se fue a ese mundo?"

"¡¿Qué importa eso?!" Exclamó Marina con emoción. "¡Lo que importa es que llegó a ayudarlos!"

"Pero…" empezó Blackrose. "… ¿será suficiente?"

"¡Haru es alguien muy fuerte!" Exclamó Elie, mirando a las chicas. "¡Aparte de que tiene _Super Novan_ y _Bankai Armor_, puede cambiar la forma de su espada a otras para tener ventaja en el combate!"

"¿Cambiar la forma de la espada?" preguntó Lucy Heartfilia, antes de mirar a su compañera pelirroja. "Eso suena mucho a la magia de tus armaduras, Erza."

"Eso parece…" respondió la guerrera, sin apartar su vista del espejo en el techo. "…pero primero tendré que verlo para comparar."

"¿Y aún así será suficiente?" preguntó de nuevo Blackrose. "Aún cuando sea muy fuerte, los _Phantom Knights_ siguen siendo muchos."

"Es cierto…" dijo Anna, mirando al espejo con tristeza. "¿Será suficiente?"

"Aún no…" mencionó Kristal, llamando la atención de todas. "… algo me dice que debemos seguir viendo."

Con esto dicho, todas las chicas volvieron a voltear al espejo, esperando que, al final, todo se resuelva a su favor, y que los héroes regresen a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-121-Haru-Once More- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Alan, al darse cuenta de la identidad del recién llegado.

"Creo que llegué a tiempo." Comentó Haru, sin apartar la mirada de sus enemigos.

"¡Justo a tiempo, diría yo!" Exclamó Tai, sonriendo con seguridad. "¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Haru!"

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Paris, mirando al recién llegado.

"Es un amigo nuestro." Respondió Takato. "Él es Haru Glory, un _N-Warrior_ que nos ayudó durante el combate contra _Mecron Prime_."

"Y su poder se ha incrementado." Comentó Rock, sus escáneres analizando a Haru. "Su poder es casi igual al nuestro ahora."

"Así es." Respondió Haru, mirándolos de reojo. "He estado entrenando arduamente para venir aquí y ayudarles."

"¡Eso es genial!" Exclamó Genki. "¡No sé quien sea, pero un aliado más no nos vendría mal!"

"Pero, Haru… ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Cuestionó Alan con confusión.

"Vengo aquí por ordenes de _Master Raphael_: me pidió que viniera a ayudarles en este combate, y me entrenó especialmente para igualar sus poderes." Dijo el guerrero de _Rave_, mirando de nuevo a sus nuevos enemigos. "Así que ellos son con los que pelean; los _Phantom Knights_."

"Si, y son bastante fuertes…"

Del lado de los villanos, ellos analizaban al recién llegado, calculando el máximo poder que podría alcanzar, llegando a la conclusión de que debía ser más o menos igual de fuerte que el resto de los _N-Warriors_. Al determinar eso, no sintieron temor de su presencia.

"Vaya, vaya, así que llegó otro _N-Warrior_." Comentó Warlene, sonriendo con malicia. "Es una lástima, niño, pero has venido a tu muerte."

"No lo creo." Respondió Haru, no sintiéndose atemorizado por las palabras de la guerrera. "¿De verdad crees que he venido aquí sin un plan?"

"¿Un plan?" Preguntó Zek, burlándose del joven. "No importa que plan sea, no podrás con nosotros. ¿De verdad crees que podrás vencernos solo, niño?"

"Eso es lo que no entienden…" dijo Haru, antes de, lentamente, levantar su brazo izquierdo y apuntar al cielo, mientras sonreía con cierta malicia. "…yo no he venido solo…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _062-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia; Final Fantasy_)

Entonces, todos lo sintieron, por lo que voltearon hacia arriba para ver que era. En el cielo, las nubes oscuras parecían abrirse por un instante, dejando pasar lo que parecían ser meteoros de energía que caían de los cielos, descendiendo rápidamente hacia el grupo. Entonces, estos meteoros cayeron alrededor de los héroes, formando una especie de círculo alrededor de estos. Pero no cayeron pesadamente: cayeron rápido pero, al momento de tocar el suelo, se detuvieron por completo, y la energía parecía formar una especie de capullo del tamaño de una persona, la energía ondeando con fuerza. Haru, en frente de todos los héroes, sonrió de nuevo, mientras tanto héroes como villanos parecían estar sorprendidos.

"No soy el único que ha venido aquí para derrotarlos, _Phantom Knights_." Expresó Haru, sin apartar la mirada de los villanos. "¡He venido con compañeros!"

Entonces, algunos capullos de energía comenzaron a desvanecerse rápidamente, revelando lo que tenían en el interior… personas. Personas con armaduras y _Keyblades_, listos para pelear, revelando sus identidades.

Uno de estos capullos emitió luces de varios colores o elementos, antes de estallar, y revelar a un joven de cabello de dos tipos de café, y una armadura café con verde. Con su _Keyblade_ de una bestia café alada, y espíritu de un guerrero espacial blanco, el joven sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

"¡Jaden Yuki!" Exclamó el duelista de _Heroes_, tocándose la nariz con su pulgar por un segundo, con _Elemental Hero Neos_ a sus espaldas.

Otro capullo, antes de estallar, fue rodeado de energía espiritual azul, que fue absorbida por el capullo antes de revelar a su ocupante. Un joven de cabello castaño y de armadura samurái anaranjada hizo su aparición. Con ojos cansados, _Keyblade_ anaranjada, y un espíritu de un samurái a sus espaldas, el joven miró a los _Phantom Knights _con cierto… aburrimiento…

"Yoh Asakura." Expresó el _Shaman_, clavando su _Keyblade_ en el suelo, mientras su espíritu, _Amidamaru_, aparecía a su espalda.

Otro de los capullos soltó una gran cantidad de viento antes de abrirse por completo, y de este salir un hombre de armadura roja y blanca, de cabello plateado y con una gran espada… que era en realidad una _Keyblade_. Sus ojos amarillos miraban con peligro a los villanos, quienes sintieron su enfado de inmediato.

"¡Yo soy Inuyasha!" Gritó el hombre mitad bestia, colocando su espada en sus hombros.

Otro capullo estalló, antes de absorber algunos escombros que lo rodeaban. Al final, un hombre de cabello negro apareció en su lugar, usando una armadura azul oscura y negra, con una forma bastante similar a las ropas de un monje. Su _Keyblade_ dorada en su mano derecha, y un rosario cubriendo la misma, el hombre abrió los ojos, mirando a sus enemigos con seriedad.

"¡El monje Miroku!" Expresó el monje, sujetando firmemente su _Keyblade_.

Otro capullo se abrió, y cuando esto paso, las rocas a sus pies se levantaron, cubriéndolo por un segundo, antes de desmoronarse y revelar a un joven de cabello dorado y armadura color café claro. Con una bufanda amarilla sobre su armadura, y su _Keyblade _en mano, este joven miró a los enemigos con seriedad.

"¡Isaac!" Exclamó el joven _Adept_, su bufanda ondeando por el viento.

Otro capullo comenzó a quebrarse cuando lo que parecían ser balas atravesaron el cascarón, revelando la identidad de su ocupante. Con una armadura que parecía una gabardina roja, su cabello rubio parado, una _Keyblade_ con forma de pistola en su mano izquierda y una pistola en su derecha, el hombre miró a sus nuevos enemigos por medio de sus lentes anaranjados.

"Me llamo Vash, Vash the Stampide." Expresó el pistolero, acomodando sus anteojos para pode ver mejor.

Otro capullo, más grande que los otros, parecía no quebrarse… hasta que un par de alas negras salieron de este y cubrieron todo el capullo, rodeándolo mientras este se quebraba desde adentro. Luego de unos segundos, las alas se retiraron, revelando así a una figura humanoide, dos metros y medio de alto, con ropas de motociclista y una armadura plateada. Con una _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda y pistola en su derecha, la criatura miró a sus enemigos con sus tres ojos verdes, extendiendo sus alas negras y apuntándoles con su pistola.

"¡El nombre es Beelzemon, idiotas!" Exclamó el _Mega Digimon_, sonriendo con malicia.

Otro capullo se quebraba, pero varios objetos comenzaron a ser atraídos por lo que fuera que hubiera adentro. Rocas, metal, autos, sillas, postes de luz, todos giraban alrededor de este capullo que, cuando estalló, mandó todos los objetos a volar en todas direcciones, aunque no lastimando a los héroes. La figura que emergió de este capullo estaba rodeado de una poderosa esfera de energía psíquica, con relámpagos danzando a su alrededor. La figura humanoide tenía una armadura plateada sobre su cuerpo, y una _Keyblade_ flotando a su alrededor. El visor negro de su casco se abrió, revelando los ojos inhumanos de la criatura, que miraban fijamente a sus enemigos.

"Yo soy… Mewtwo." Expresó calmadamente el _Pokemon _clonado, flotando en el aire debido a su poder psíquico.

Alan, y varios de los héroes no lo podían creer. Sus aliados del combate pasado habían vuelto, y con nuevos trucos bajo la manga. Lo mejor, era que ellos también ahora eran _N-Warriors_, y al parecer, más fuertes que antes.

"¡Qué bien!" Exclamó Ash con emoción. "¡Llegó la caballería!"

"¿También tienen _Keyblades_?" preguntó Mario.

"Si, también obtuvimos unas de esas llaves." Dijo Isaac, mostrando su llave, además de la armadura que portaba. "Y vaya que son bastante fuertes."

"Feh, prefiero mi vieja espada." Comentó Inuyasha, mientras su _Keyblade_ cambiaba de forma, volviendo a ser _Tessaiga_, su espada principal. "Ah, de esto estoy hablando."

"Pero, ¿Cómo consiguieron esas _Keyblades_?" cuestionó Takato.

"De la misma forma que ustedes." Respondió Isaac. "Aparecieron de repente frente a nosotros."

"¿Así nomás?"

"Así nomás… y cuando las obtuvimos, Haru nos reunió para entrenar con _Master Raphael_ y venir a su ayuda."

"Esto será emocionante." Dijo Beelzemon, sonriendo con malicia. "Quiero probar mi nueva fuerza con alguien que sea más fuerte que las _Bestias Sagradas_."

"¡Genial!¡Con ustedes aquí, no podremos perder!" Exclamó Alan.

"Así se habla, Alan."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-088-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El joven mencionado volteó hacia un lado, viendo dos capullos romperse, revelando a otros dos hombres. Al verlos, Alan abrió los ojos enormemente, puesto que, si bien tenían armaduras que cubrían sus cuerpos, estas eran muy similares a sus trajes normales… de hechiceros. Sujetando sus _Keyblades_, los dos hombres miraron a Alan, uno de ellos sonriendo con emoción.

"¡Hey, Alan!¡Tiempo sin vernos!" Exclamó uno de ellos, más o menos de la edad de Alan, y de cabello plateado. Alguien a quien el joven reconocía fácilmente.

"¡Steve!" Exclamó Alan emocionado al ver a su compañero… y al maestro de este. "¡Duncan! ¿Ustedes también?"

"Así es." Respondió Duncan con cierta seriedad. "También fuimos elegidos por la _Keyblade_, y entrenamos para venir aquí."

"Sorprendente, ¿no?" Preguntó Steve, levantando su llave. "Digo, que alguien como yo obtuviera una de estas llaves…"

"Si, eso es una sorpresa." Dijo Alan, sonriendo bastante. "¡Qué bueno es verlos, amigos!"

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó Tai, apretando su puño. "¡Los viejos aliados se han reunido!"

"Y no venimos solos." Dijo Duncan, señalando hacia atrás, a otros tres capullos que se estaban rompiendo. "También venimos con nuevos aliados…"

Cuando estos se rompieron, dejaron ver a otros personajes: uno era un hombre alto. Su armadura era blanca, con detalles rojos, azules y dorados, y parecía que tenía algo en la espalda de su armadura, como alas doradas o algo así. Su armadura era muy similar a la de Garrod. Con su _Keyblade_ en mano, llevándola a su hombro, el hombre solo sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

Otro capullo se abrió, dejando ver a una figura humanoide: un zorro con forma humana, con una armadura blanca y azul, que en la espalda parecía que tenía alas mecanicas, aunque estaban en una posición de "relajación" en la espalda, y sus brazos tenían un cañón sobre sus muñecas. Una pantalla verde sobre su ojo izquierdo mostraba información que él podía ver. Con su _Keyblade_ en mano derecha, sujetandola con fuerza, esta figura miró con determinación a sus enemigos.

El último capullo se abrió y de este emergió… un hombre más grande que todos los demás, quizás más grande que Beelzemon. Su cuerpo musculoso era cubierto por una armadura roja, azul y dorado, y sus ojos demoniacos mostraban una gran ansia por pelear. Clavando la enorme _Keyblade_ con forma de hacha que tenía en el suelo, el sujeto se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con malicia, sus cabellos de tres colores ondeando por el viento.

Y, como siempre, Alan los reconoció.

"No es posible…" dijo Alan con asombro. "¿Domon Kashu de _G Gundam_, Fox McCloud de Star Fox, y Zenki de… _Zenki_?¿Ellos dos también?"

"Solo Fox venía con nosotros." Dijo Yoh, mirando a Alan. "Domon y Zenki ya estaban en _Céfiro_… les pedimos ayuda cuando los encontramos."

"¿Qué?¿Como es eso?"

"Lo explicaremos luego." Respondió Domon, mirando al frente, blandiendo su _Keyblade_, que se convirtió en una katana de inmediato. "Tenemos cosas que hacer."

"Si." Dijo Zenki, con una voz muy grave, haciendo tronar sus nudillos, sonriendo con emoción. "Esto será divertido."

"Su poder es impresionante." Expresó Fox, mirando los números de su scouter. "Pero no me intimidarán."

La situación había cambiado, refuerzos habían llegado, y los _Phantom Knights_ veían a los recién llegados con confusión, ya no seguros de su victoria.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Zek con enfado. "¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!"

En frente de todos, el _Rave Master_ colocó su _Keyblade_ en su hombro derecho, mientras que, atrás de él, se veían los héroes que acabaron de llegar, todos poniéndose en guardia.

"Somos _N-Warriors_…" Expresó Haru, con su _Keyblade_ en su hombro, sonriendo con cierta malicia. "…y venimos a acabar con Polaris."

**Fin del Capítulo 58 **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Excelente!¡Haru, llegaron más que a tiempo!¡Gracias por venir a ayudarnos!

**Haru:** No cantemos victoria. Todavía debemos derrotar a estos sujetos. ¡Amigos!¡Vamos por ellos!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El último plan de Polaris.**_

**Ash:** ¡¿Qué sucede?!

**X: **La dimensión… ¡Se colapsa!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice: <strong>Vaya, parece que he estado dejando de lado el fanfic por mucho tiempo... espero poder retomar las ganas de escribir de nuevo...  
><em>

_Bueno, gente, otro capítulo (al fin). Espero les haya gustado.  
><em>

_MUCHAS cosas diferentes en este capítulo, en especial la llegada de los nuevos-viejos héroes, que no ocurre en la versión anterior. Muchas más cosas vendrán =D  
><em>

_Nos vemos dentro de dos Domingos, gente... oh, y el 25 de este mes (Enero), el fanfic cumplió ya 8 años de estar en linea, desde que subí el Episiodio I, en el 2005. Muchas cosas han pasado... y haré un dibujo para celebrar eso, aunque ya se me hizo tarde.  
><em>

_Nos vemos luego, gente.  
><em>

_Sobres =D  
><em>

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
><em>


	60. Cap 59: El último plan de Polaris

**_**_18/FEB/2013_**_**

**_Final MiX!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

El combate estaba por terminar a favor de los héroes, quienes estaban debilitando a los guerreros de Exurion. Sin embargo, Polaris llevó a cabo un nuevo plan y restauró las energías de sus guerreros, dándoles la ventaja en el combate, casi derrotando a los héroes.

Pero, en ese momento, Haru Glory, el _Rave Master_, apareció en la ciudad oscura para enfrentar a los enemigos de _Céfiro_.

Y no estaba solo. Junto con él llegaron más guerreros, un nuevo grupo de héroes de otros mundos, algunos viejos conocidos, otros nuevos por conocer. Así, la balanza se igualó, y el combate parecía seguir.

Ahora, ¿Qué pasará en esta pelea?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 59: El último plan de Polaris.<em>**

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Salón del trono del palacio-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _170-Debonair-Premonition of Ruin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Polaris veía lo que pasaba en _Heartliass_. Estaba segura que con su pequeña trampa, el combate terminaría a su favor. Los héroes estaban muy cansados, y los _Phantom Knights_, con la restauración de sus fuerzas, los superarían fácilmente, a pesar de ser menores en número. Todo estaba saliendo como ella lo planeó…

… hasta que Haru, y el resto de los héroes, llegó al campo de batalla.

"¡¿Qué?!¡Maldición!" Exclamó Polaris con enfado, golpeando las agarraderas de su trono oscuro, rompiéndolas en pedazos. "¿Hay más _N-Warriors_?¡Esto es ridículo!"

Polaris se puso de pie con enfado, mirando lo que ocurría en ese mundo con su pantalla de energía. Esto era algo que no se esperaba: que más _N-Warriors_ llegaran del _Nintenverse_ a auxiliar a los héroes que luchaban en _Céfiro_. Ya eran demasiados _N-Warriors_, y se suponía que no debería haber tantos, en especial porque las _Galaxian Wars_ no tenían ni dos o tres años de haber empezado. Se supone que las guerras llevan dos o tres años, pero el _Nintenverse_ apenas había entrado a la guerra hace casi un año, y era muy poco tiempo para que existieran tantos héroes.

Se supone que, en un año, no debían existir más de veinte _N-Warriors_ activos en el _Nintenverse_, ya que ese era el promedio de héroes que despiertan en esa galaxia en ese tiempo, si es que los datos de guerras pasadas que ella tenía estaban correctos. ¿Cuántos había en _Céfiro_? Casi cincuenta… un número muy elevado de _N-Warriors_ que participan en un combate fuera de su galaxia. Polaris apretó sus puños.

"Si hay casi cincuenta _N-Warriors_ aquí… ¿Cuántos hay en el _Nintenverse_?" preguntó ella para sí misma, buscando esa respuesta.

Algo extraño estaba pasando en el _Nintenverse_: no podía haber tantos _N-Warriors _despiertos en apenas un año desde que la galaxia despertó para una nueva era de guerras. ¡Era ridículo! … ¿Qué estaba pasando en el _Nintenverse_ para que hubiera tantos _N-Warriors_?¿Que estaba ocurriendo diferente en esta época?

Polaris se sentó de nuevo en su trono, las agarraderas reparándose de inmediato, ya que el poder oscuro de ella les daba vida. Se intentó relajar, pensando en lo que estaba pasando.

"Algo está ocurriendo en el _Nintenverse_." Dijo ella para sí misma. "No es posible que existan tantos _N-Warriors_ despiertos, y si hay casi cincuenta ahora en _Céfiro_, ¿Cuántos habrá en el _Nintenverse_?"

La situación no parecía favorable para Polaris. Esa gran cantidad de héroes despiertos en tan poco tiempo significaba que algo ocurría en el _Nintenverse_… algo grande, y que quizás sería más problemático intentar invadirlo. Si había tantos héroes en la galaxia _Dream_…

Pero entonces, un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

¿Y si los _N-Warriors_ que estaban en _Céfiro_ eran los únicos que habían despertado?

"Sería interesante…" dijo ella, pensando un poco en la situación. "Si ellos son los únicos _N-Warriors_, o la gran mayoría, que han despertado, significa que, si los derroto, no me molestarán en el _Nintenverse_, y las defensas de esa galaxia estarán bajas, debido a que todos ellos estarían aquí… "

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en eso.

"Esto es interesante…"

Polaris se comenzó a concentrar, elevando su aura oscura una vez más, preparándose para algo siniestro.

"En ese caso… colapsaré ese mundo…"

Polaris comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, planeando su siguiente movimiento: la caída de los héroes.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_-Jacuzzi-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"No puede ser…"

Las palabras de Dawn retumbaron en los oídos de las chicas, quienes veían lo que estaba pasando. Aunque esta vez no estaban sorprendidas por lo malo que ocurría en el espejo… sino por lo bueno que ocurría ahí.

La llegada de los héroes.

"¡Asombroso!" Exclamó Amelia, rompiendo el silencio que había en el lugar.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Kallen, mirando al espejo en el techo.

"Son aliados nuestros." Respondió Mimi. "Aliados de nuestras aventuras pasadas, durante la batalla contra los _Mecronets_. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"¡Ni idea!" Exclamó Jenna con emoción. "¡Pero Isaac está ahí!¡Y tiene una _Keyblade_ y armadura!¡Es asombroso!"

"¿Cómo supieron que necesitábamos ayuda?" Preguntó Aiko.

"_Master Raphael _debió de decirles." Comentó Latias. "Es la única respuesta que puedo pensar."

"Lo sabía." Comentó Kristal, más para sí misma que para las demás. "Sabía que algo bueno iba a pasar. Ese presentimiento que tenía, era porque esto ocurriría."

"¿Y ellos son fuertes?" preguntó Marina con cierto escepticismo.

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó Elie. "¡Haru era tan fuerte como Alan, logrando la transformación del _Súper Novan_ y _Bankai Armor_! ¡Segura que él es más fuerte ahora!"

"¿Y los demás?" Cuestionó Doremi.

"También son fuertes." Respondió Mimi. "Y, como _N-Warriors_, lo son más."

"Suena bien." Expresó Erza, sonriendo un poco. "Quiero ver que pasará ahora."

"Todo estará bien." Expresó Lucy, la _Magic Knight_, mirando al espejo. "Segura que todo saldrá bien."

Y así, las chicas siguieron mirando el espejo, felices porque un 'milagro' había ocurrido.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Heartliass-<span>_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _062-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia: Final Fantasy_)

Alan y los demás no lo podían creer. Un segundo estaban a punto de perder la batalla, y al siguiente llega Haru con refuerzos. Ciertamente eso era algo que no se esperaban. No solo eso, sino que los refuerzos eran viejos amigos, y nuevos héroes, aumentando el número de héroes aún más que antes… que de por sí ya eran muchos.

"Muchachos…" dijo Alan con emoción e incredulidad. "… todos ustedes han venido…"

"Así es." Dijo Duncan seriamente. "Hemos venido para ayudarlos."

"Venimos por ordenes de _Master Raphael_." Comentó Yoh, mirando a Alan. "Supimos que estaban en peligro, por eso nos mandó aquí."

"¿Cómo supieron?" preguntó X.

"Un día después de que ustedes se fueran…" comenzó Isaac, sin apartar la vista de sus enemigos. "… _Master Raphael_ nos contactó a todos y nos probó para ver si éramos dignos de usar la _Keyblade_. Cabe de más decir que si éramos aptos."

"Y entrenamos muy duro durante estos cinco días para superar nuestros niveles." Expresó Jaden con emoción. "Si bien creo que no somos tan fuertes como ustedes, somos lo necesario para ayudarlos."

"Y es por eso que estamos aquí." Expresó Haru, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia, o quizás seguridad, mirando a sus enemigos. "Los ayudaremos en esta pelea. Es hora de pelear en serio."

"Es inútil." Comentó Zek, sonriendo con malicia. "El poder del resto no es igual al de los que ya hemos derrotado. Serán muy fáciles de vencer."

"Feh, eso demuestra lo poco que saben, idiotas." Expresó Inuyasha, sonriendo con malicia.

"¿A qué te refieres, demonio?" preguntó Lock, sintiendo algo de escalofríos.

"Eso es fácil..." Respondió Haru, al mismo tiempo en el que él, Mewtwo, Beelzemon, Yoh, Jaden, Isaac, Vash, Inuyasha, Duncan, Steve, Fox, Domon y Zenki, sonreían de forma maliciosa. "…yo no soy el único que se puede transformar."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

Entonces, los mencionados se vieron envueltos en un destello dorado, que cegó a todos los presentes. Luego de un rato, el destello desapareció y pudieron ver qué era lo que había pasado: los mencionados estaban rodeados de un aura dorada y, en caso de los humanos, con sus cabellos dorados y erizados.

Estaban como _Super Novans_…

El grupo de héroes, no los recién llegados, miraron esto con asombro. Alan y el resto de los héroes que conocían a los que llegaron no podían creer que ellos pudieran transformarse… pero lo estaban: los mencionados tenían sus cabellos dorados, erizando por sobre su cabeza y moviéndose debido al viento que generaban… menos Mewtwo y Beelzemon.

A diferencia de los demás, Mewtwo y Beelzemon tenían un cambio distinto. La piel morada de Mewtwo se volvió dorada, mientras que la blanca se volvió de un tono amarillo claro. Sus ojos eran morados, e irradiaban energía psíquica. Beelzemon, en cambio, su piel azul se volvió más clara, y el cabello que salía de su casco/máscara se volvió dorado, algo erizado, sus ojos permanecieron del mismo color, verdes, pero parecían mostrar un extraño destello esmeralda. Fox, por su parte, la mayoría de su pelaje brillaba dorado, así como Sonic cuando se transformaba.

"¡¿Qué?!¡¿Ellos también?!" preguntó Warlene con asombro y enfado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ash. "¿También se pueden transformar?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó Haru, sonriendo con malicia. "No creerán que nos entrenamos para permanecer igual, ¿verdad?"

"Pero… ¿Tan pronto?"

"Este es el poder que hemos conseguido." Comentó Duncan, su cabello largo y dorado erizado en partes. "Y con este, les ayudaremos en la batalla."

"¡Maldición!" Expresó Lock. "Parece una convención de _Super Novans_."

"Descuida, nosotros hemos recuperado nuestro poder." Comentó Roki, el _God Warrior_ especial, haciendo tronar sus nudillos. "Será interesante."

"¡Eso lo decimos nosotros!" Exclamó Jaden, colocándose en guardia.

"Si, será interesante." Dijo Zenki, copiando las acciones de Roki. "Me pregunto a quien aplastaré…"

"¡Enfréntate a mí!" Dijo Garv, dando un paso al frente. "Pareces el más fuerte de todos… quiero ver que tan fuerte eres."

"Está bien, ¡tú serás el primero!"

"Basta de esto." Dijo Mewtwo, tele transportándose para estar frente del grupo, delante de Haru. "Terminemos con esto."

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Entonces, con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Mewtwo creó una poderosa onda de energía psíquica hacia adelante, y moviéndose a gran velocidad. Esta onda psíquica empujó todo lo que estuviera justo frente a él, ya sea rocas, autos, escombros y demás, lanzándolos lejos. Y entonces, golpeó a los villanos… y los mandó a volar.

"¡¿Pero qué-?!" preguntó Zek con confusión. "¡Nos mandó a volar con su poder psíquico!"

"¡Esa criatura es demasiado poderosa!"

Abajo, de vuelta con los héroes, el grupo parecía estar listo para la pelea.

"Miroku, quédate a cuidarlos." Dijo Inuyasha, volteando a ver a su amigo.

"De acuerdo, Inuyasha." Respondió el monje, sabiendo que, sin _Super Novan_, no podía igualar el poder de los demás.

"Quédense aquí." Dijo Yoh, mostrando su sonrisa típica… algo extraño ya que tenía su cabello dorado. "Nos encargaremos de ellos."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Alan, sonriendo con alegría. "Vayan y aplástenlos."

"Vamos, no hay que ser tan agresivos." Dijo Vash, sonriendo un poco. "Yo al menos no los mataré."

"Bueno, solo evita que lastimen a los demás."

"Eso puedo hacerlo."

"Lo que debemos hacer es ir por ellos." Dijo Zenki con cierto enfado. "Esto toma mucho tiempo."

"Entonces… ¡Vamos!" Exclamó Haru, levantando su espada.

Y con esto dicho, aquellos que estaban transformados se lanzaron a la batalla, desapareciendo de inmediato, dejando al resto del grupo y a aquellos nuevos que no se podían transformar atrás.

El grupo de villanos voló por los aires. Garv, el demonio rojo, se recuperó más rápido que el resto, estando listo para el combate. Casi de inmediato tuvo que levantar su espada para bloquear un poderoso golpe de alguien tan alto como él. El demonio Zenki apareció frente a Garv y, con su enorme _Keyblade_, dio un golpe, mismo que Garv bloqueó con su espada, la fuerza del impacto destruyendo todo lo cercano. Ambos demonios emplearon todas sus fuerzas, intentando vencerse el uno al otro, cuando, de pronto, Garv tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar otro poderoso corte que vino desde su izquierda. Al saltar hacia atrás, vio que, aparte de Zenki, había otro _N-Warrior_ con el que tenía que pelear: el hombre mitad bestia, Inuyasha.

Garv se colocó en guardia cuando vio a los dos enemigos frente a él, sabiendo que no sería fácil… pero entonces, notó que Zenki caminó tan cerca de Inuyasha que, apropósito, lo golpeó de un costado con su brazo.

"Largo de aquí, hibrido." Comentó Zenki, mirando a Inuyasha con seriedad. "Esta pelea es mía."

"Feh, no creo que puedas con él." Respondió Inuyasha con burla. "Es demasiado para ti."

"Tú solo eres un hibrido, perderás fácilmente."

"Puedo ser un hibrido, pero soy más fuerte que tu."

"¿Qué dices? Eres tan débil que no podrías con una mosca."

"Mira quien lo dice. Puedes parecer muy grande, pero seguro eso es solo pura apariencia."

"¿Quieres probarlo, hibrido?"

"¡Con gusto! … pero tengo una mejor idea: ataquémoslo, y el que lo mate será el más fuerte."

"Una competencia… me parece bien."

"Como si los dejara ganar." Comentó Garv, llamando la atención de los dos _N-Warriors_. "Me parece bien, les demostraré quien es el demonio más poderosa… ¡Vengan!"

Con esto dicho, los tres se lanzaron uno contra otro, preparados para empezar el combate.

* * *

><p>Y así comenzó la pelea entre los recién llegados héroes y los villanos.<p>

Korz estaba luchando contra Isaac, bloqueando sus ataques de la _Keyblade_ con sus brazos, evitando los que parecían más poderosos. Si bien Isaac no era tan fuerte como él, Korz se mantenía atento, sabiendo que un error podría ser fatal.

Entonces, saltó hacia atrás, creando distancia entre él y su enemigo. Al tocar el suelo, Warlene también cayó a su lado, luego de saltar para alejarse de su propio oponente. Warlene y Korz se colocaron en guardia, sabiendo que sus enemigos estaban cerca. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer mucho cuando, de pronto, columnas de rocas salieron del suelo, atrapándolos. Al voltear a un lado, pudieron a _ Isaac_, con su mano izquierda extendida hacia el frente, usando su magia de tierra para atraparlos.

"¿Piensas que nos podrás mantener atrapados por mucho tiempo, muchacho?" preguntó Korz con malicia.

"No, pero si lo suficiente para hacer algo más." Expresó Isaac… antes de voltear a otro lado. "¡Ahora, Vash!"

Entonces, desde otro edificio, el otro _N-Warrior_, _Vash the Stampade_, sacó sus pistolas y apuntó a los dos guerreros atrapados y comenzó a disparar… pero eran disparos de energía, no balas, extrañamente, y disparaba centenas al mismo tiempo, mucho más rápido que lo que dispararía esa pistola en condiciones normales. Las balas de energía comenzaron a golpear las rocas que aprisionaban a los dos _God Warriors_, destruyéndolas como si fueran de papel, antes de golpear los cuerpos de los guerreros oscuros, lastimándolos considerablemente.

Ahora que Isaac estaba libre, reunió energía en su _Keyblade_, antes de clavarla en el suelo.

"_¡MOTHER GAIA!_"

De pronto, el piso debajo de los dos _God Warriors_ se abrió y una poderosa energía anaranjada emergió, elevando a los dos guerreros oscuros en el aire, mientras rocas y energía golpeaban sus cuerpos intensamente. Los dos se elevaron varios metros en el aire, antes de caer pesadamente detrás de unos edificios que aún permanecían de pie. Isaac sacó su _Keyblade_ del piso, antes de girarla una vez en su mano y agarrarla, al mismo tiempo en el que Vash caía a su lado. Los dos se miraron, felicitándose con la mirada, antes de salir corriendo para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _036-Normal Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Cerca de ahí, el _God Warrior Roki_, el guerrero que era de otra clase de _God Warriors_, estaba enfrentándose a Duncan, un combate que le era muy difícil. Roki quería acercarse para pelear, pero Duncan, al ser un hechicero puro a diferencia de Kristal quien también luchaba físicamente, trataba de mantenerlo alejado con sus hechizos, lo cual le era muy frustrante. No ayudaba que él estuviera flotando, aunque a pocos centímetros del suelo, pero eso daba la idea de que podría flotar más lejos y alejarse.

Duncan comenzó a concentrar energía en su llave, antes de extenderla hacia el frente.

"_¡FIRAGA!_" Exclamó Duncan, lanzando varias esferas de fuego de su _Keyblade_, mismas que viajaron rápidamente en el aire hasta su oponente. Sin embargo, Roki logró moverse, evitándolas con cierta facilidad. Al ver que esto no funcionó, Duncan volvió a extender su mano izquierda. "_¡BLIZZAGA!_"

En el aire comenzaron a crearse varios cristales de hielo, mismos que comenzaron a descender, cayendo como meteoros, tratando de golpear a su enemigo. Las bolas de fuego ahora se creaban también alrededor de los dos guerreros y se movían para intentas golpear a Roki, quien esquivaba los ataques de fuego y hielo. Pero Duncan no había terminado: levantó su _Keyblade_ al cielo, llamando otro hechizo.

"_¡THUNDAGA!_"

Del cielo, varios relámpagos comenzaron a descender, siendo estos los ataques más rápidos de los tres ataques elementales. Roki evitaba los tres ataques elementales, que habían convertido la zona de combate en una verdadera zona de guerra. Pero poco a poco se iba acercando a Duncan, algo que el hechicero se dio cuenta de inmediato y planeó con anticipación.

Roki se acercaba aún más, evitando los ataques de Duncan, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para lanzarse a toda velocidad directamente hacia él, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho.

"¡Te tengo!_¡SHUUGEKI GUNROU KEN!_" Exclamó Roki, lanzando su poderoso puño de energía, creando cientos de golpes con forma de colmillos de lobos. El ataque múltiple parecía impactar en el hechicero…

Pero su golpe chocó contra una barrera invisible, haciendo su aparición cuando los golpes chocaron contra esta, antes de que el puño de Roki golpeara y fuera empujado hacia atrás violentamente, recibiendo también parte de sus golpes, como si hubieran sido reflejados. El escudo que rodeaba a Duncan era uno de los hechizos de los magos; _Mirror Force_, que reflejó el ataque de Roki de vuelta hacia él.

Luego de que Roki fuera empujado y golpeado hacia atrás por su propia técnica reflejada, Duncan se preparó para el ataque. Reunió energía oscura en su _Keyblade_, misma que lanzó justo cuando Roki tocó el suelo.

"_¡DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_"

Sin que Roki pudiera hacer algo, una esfera de energía oscura lo golpeó directamente, creando una poderosa explosión de energía, digna de uno de los hechizos más poderosos del _Nintenverse_. Por la explosión, Roki salió volando, chocando contra una construcción cercana, mientras que Duncan dejó de reunir energía, y flotando hacia donde estaba su enemigo.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Lock corría a gran velocidad, tratando de embestir a su víctima, una embestida con tal velocidad que lastimaría a cualquier <em>Super Novan Warrior<em> que estuviera en frente… a excepción de uno.

A escasos centímetros de su oponente, Lock se detuvo de pronto… y no por voluntad, sino por una extraña energía que rodeaba su cuerpo.

"¿Pero qué…?" Se preguntó Lock con confusión, no pudiendo moverse, solo pudiendo ver a su enemigo… Mewtwo.

"¿Tratas de usar pura fuerza física contra mí?" Cuestionó el _Pokemon_ por medio de la telepatía. "Hm, que tontería."

Y con esto dicho, Mewtwo lanzó a Lock a volar sin problemas, antes de teletransportarse y seguir a Lock.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _046-Juudai's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)

Alcore intentaba tocar su arpa, pero Jaden e Yoh no lo dejaban, atacando constantemente y manteniéndolo a la defensiva. Los dos jóvenes se guían golpeándolo con sus _Keyblades_, tratando de romper su defensa, aunque no podían hacerlo. Pero entonces, ambos decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo por el frente, forzando a Alcore a defenderse con sus brazos, bloqueando los dos golpes de las _Keyblades_, pero la fuerza del golpe de ambos fue suficiente como para mandarlo a volar hacia atrás.

Aquí ocurrió algo interesante: mientras que Yoh se lanzó hacia adelante para continuar atacando, Jaden saltó hacia atrás y hacia arriba, alejándose del combate un poco y teniendo un poco más de visión desde lo alto. En el aire, Jaden hizo desaparecer su _Keyblade_, mientras que al mismo tiempo algo apareció en su brazo izquierdo: un _Duel Disk_, con todo y cartas en su portacartas, un dispositivo nuevo que estaba integrado a su armadura.

Las cartas comenzaron a barajarse por el dispositivo del _Duel Disk_ antes de detenerse, la primera carta sobresaliendo de entre ellas. Jaden tomó esta carta y, con la misma emoción que siempre, la colocó con fuerza y energía en el tablero.

"_¡NEOSU O SHOUKAN!_"

Un círculo de luz apareció frente a él y de este emergió una figura humanoide. Se trataba del _Elemental Hero Neos_, el monstruo principal de Jaden, quien salió para unirse a la batalla. Jaden comenzó a descender, tocando el techo de un edificio cercano, donde introdujo tres cartas bocabajo en su disco de duelo, antes de saltar al combate.

Alcore golpeó a Yoh, mandándolo contra el suelo, antes de encarar a Jaden, quien venía hacia él rápidamente. Para su sorpresa, ahora venía con otro sujeto, _Elemental HERO Neos_, alguien quien él no conocía. Los dos golpearon a Alcore con fuerza, mandando al enemigo hacia atrás, antes de lanzarse a seguir atacándolo. Sin embargo, Alcore se recuperó rápidamente y preparó un ataque a los dos que venían.

"_¡KOUSOKU KEN!_" Exclamó, dando un golpe y lanzando cientos de destellos blancos a gran velocidad.

Jaden y _Neos_ vieron el ataque venir y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin embargo, _Neos_ reaccionó rápido y cubrió a Jaden del ataque, recibiendo la mayoría de los golpes, mismos que mandaron a los dos al suelo, chocando velozmente contra este, separándose uno del otro por varios metros. Mientras Jaden se recuperaba, _Neos_ tardaba en ponerse de pie al haber recibido mayor daño… algo que Alcore iba a tomar ventaja.

"¡Desparece!" Exclamó Alcore, lanzando su ataque de rayos de luz hacia _Neos_, quien no podía evitarlo por el golpe… pero Jaden, quien estaba algo lejos, si podía hacer eso.

"¡No lo permitiré!¡Trampa, actívate!" Exclamó Jaden, haciendo aparecer de nuevo su disco de duelo de su mano izquierda. Presionó un botón en este y un holograma de una carta apareció. "_Hero Barrier!_ ¡Cuando tengo un _Elemental Hero_ invocado, puedo negar un ataque!"

El holograma se convirtió en un escudo de energía que apareció instantáneamente enfrente de _Neos_, bloqueando el ataque de Alcore, sorprendiendo al _God Warrior_.

"¿Qué rayos?" Se preguntó Alcore, no entendiendo lo que pasaba… tanto, que no vio a Jaden saltar hacia él con _Keyblade_ en mano.

Jaden apareció enfrente de Alcore, y comenzó a golpearlo con su _Keyblade_ varias veces, aunque su enemigo lo bloqueaba. Al final, Jaden dio un poderoso golpe, mandando al _Phantom Knight_ hacia atrás. Alcore se cubrió de brazos para bloquear ese golpe, aunque al final fue mandado hacia atrás. Pero Jaden no había terminado.

"¡Ahora, _Neos_!" Exclamó el duelista, mientras su invocación se lanzaba contra Alcore, quien lo venía venir pero no podía evitarlo. "¡Ataca!_¡WARTH OF NEOS!_"

_Neos_ rodeó su puño derecho de energía y dio un golpe de karate en el cuello a Alcore, mandando al guerrero hacia un edificio, chocando contra este a gran velocidad. Jaden cayó sobre sus piernas, y _Neos_ cayó a su lado sin problemas, causando que el joven duelista sonriera.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Zek tenía dificultades ya que estaba luchando con alguien que atacaba a distancia… continuamente. Se trataba de Steve, el _Skilled Dark Magician_, quien usaba sus poderes mágicos para atacar con hechizos y mantener a su oponente a distancia, causando que Zek se enfadara más y más.

"¡Maldito!¡No seas cobarde y pelea!" Exclamó Zek con frustración.

"¡Cállate!¡Soy hechicero!" Exclamó Steve, lanzando más ataques de magia negra contra el _God Warrior_. Uno de estos ataques logró golpearlo, causando que se enfadara más.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó Zek, listo para atacar a Steve. "¡Te matar-!"

"_¡CORONA BLASTER!_"

De pronto, un disparo de energía golpeó a Zek, mandándolo contra un edificio cercano. Steve miró esto antes de voltear en dirección de donde venía ese disparo, dándose cuenta de que, cerca de ahí, Beelzemon estaba con su brazo derecho extendido y su cañón de brazo humeando.

"Hey, gracias." Expresó Steve al ver a su aliado.

"De nada, chico." Respondió el _Digimon_, haciendo desaparecer su cañón y llamando de nuevo su _Keyblade_. "Terminemos con esto."

Así, los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio donde estaba el _God Warrior_, decididos a terminar con la batalla.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡GREATEST ARDIENT PRESSURE!<em>"

Magzer, el _God Warrior de Merak Beta_, lanzó su poderoso ataque de fuego contra uno de los guerreros; Fox, quien corría para evitar los ataques, disparando con su pistola laser contra el enemigo. Entonces, Fox se detuvo, y activó un aparato de su armadura, que comenzó a generar un campo de energía a su alrededor. Cuando el ataque de fuego de Magzer lo golpeó, el campo de energía acumuló las llamas, antes de regresársela a su enemigo. Se trataba del _Reflector _de Fox, integrado a su nueva armadura y con lo último en tecnología. Gracias a esto, el ataque de fuego de regresó hacia él, provocando que Magzer tuviera que lanzar otro ataque de fuego para así cancelar el que venía hacia él, creando una gran explosión y una cortina de humo.

Cuando el humo generado por el ataque de ambos se disipó, Magzer tuvo que ponerse en guardia porque otro _N-Warrior_ nuevo se lanzó hacia él. Se trataba de Domon Kasshu, quien sujetaba su _Keyblade_, en ese momento transformada en una katana para su mejor manejo, dispuesto a lastimarlo.

"¡Muere!" Exclamó el piloto _Gundam_, comenzando a dar varios cortes a gran velocidad con su espada.

"¡Tu primero!" Respondió Magzer, reuniendo fuego y hielo en sus brazos para bloquear los cortes de la espada de su enemigo.

Ambos continuaron con esto durante un rato, hasta que Magzer logró sacar a Domon de balance al golpearlo en la pierna. Domon cayó al suelo, teniendo que rodar a un lado para evitar el poderoso golpe de su enemigo, pero dejándolo a merced de otro ataque de él. Pero, cuando Magzer estaba por atacarlo…

"_¡FIRE FOX!_"

…cuando fue embestido por lo que parecía ser un cohete de fuego, mandándolo contra una pared cercana y atravesándola. Domon miró esto, viendo que el fuego se disipaba y Fox caía hincado al suelo, sonriendo un poco luego del ataque.

"Gracias, te debo una." Comentó Domon, sonriendo un poco.

"Descuida, estamos en esto juntos." Respondió Fox, sacando su pistola. "Yo cubro tu espalda mientras tú lo atacas."

"Me parece bien. Vamos."

Los dos se colocaron en guardia, esperando a su enemigo, quien se estaba poniendo de pie con dificultad.

* * *

><p>Y así, el combate continuó entre los <em>Phantom Knights<em> y los nuevos _N-Warriors_… y no pintaba bien para los primeros.

Luego de algunos minutos, el combate estaba decidido; el grupo de nuevos héroes rodeó a los _Phantom Knights_, ya seguros de su victoria. La única diferencia era Garv, quien estaba luchando con Zenki e Inuyasha a lo lejos, en un combate más equilibrado, pero con el resto de los _Phantom Knights_, todos estaban atrapados, rodeados por los héroes.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¡Ríndanse!" Exclamó Jaden con enfado. "¡Los tenemos rodeados!"

"¡No, maldición!" Exclamó Zek, al ver que sus enemigos los tenían rodeados. "¡Esto no puede acabar así!"

"Esto terminó." Comentó Van, apuntándoles con su _Keyblade._

"Tiene razón." Dijo Beelzemon, apuntando sus pistolas a la cabeza del _God Warrior_. "¿Unas últimas palabras antes de morir?"

"Nosotros no moriremos. ¡Somos _God Warriors_!¡Orgullosos guerreros de la galaxia _Asgard_!"

"¡No tienen orgullo!" Exclamó Isaac con enfado, mismo que hizo que algunas rocas se elevaran del suelo debido a su poder sobre la tierra. "¡De lo contrario hubieran peleado justamente contra nuestros amigos, y no usar los trucos que usaron!"

"Nuestro orgullo es distinto a lo que piensas, niño." Comentó Lock con malicia. "Nunca lo entenderán."

"Y no pensamos hacerlo." Comentó Duncan, apuntándole con su _Keyblade_, listo para lanzar un hechizo. "No tenemos porqué escucharlos ni entenderlos, solo sabemos que ustedes han atacado a cientos de mundos pacíficos y los han destruido. No permitiremos que hagan eso con nuestros mundos."

"Se acabó." Dijo Haru, dando un paso al frente y apuntarles con su _Keyblade_. "Están derrotados. Solo quedan los _Avatars_ y ese sujeto Garv. Este combate terminó… y perdieron."

"Maldición." Dijo Lock con enfado.

A lo lejos, los héroes cansados pudieron ver lo que estaba pasando, y se llenaron de alegría al ver que habían derrotado a sus enemigos de una vez por todas.

"¡Excelente!¡Lo han logrado!" Exclamó Ash con emoción.

"¡Al fin los hemos derrotado!" Exclamó Genki, quien intentó ponerse de pie… pero se cayó al suelo debido a lo cansado que estaba. "Ow…"

"Aún no estás bien." Dijo Rock, analizando a Genki con sus escáneres. "Tu cuerpo sigue sin recuperarse. Debes descansar más."

"Lo sé… ow…"

"No cantemos victoria." Comentó Yusei con desconfianza. "Hace rato creímos que habíamos ganado, y luego recuperaron sus fuerzas. No nos podemos confiar."

"Cierto, hay que estar atentos." Dijo Gulliver, no apartando la mirada de sus enemigos. "Espero que no ocurra nada malo."

Zero, mientras tanto, miraba a todos lados, buscando la presencia de alguien en especial, pero no lo podía encontrar.

_'No está…'_ pensó Zero, sus escáneres no mostrando nada. _'El God Warrior Axlein no está… después de que salvamos a Ascot, desapareció de la vista y atacaba desde las sombras, pero nunca se reunió directamente con los demás Phantom Knights. Al parecer, solo su hermano Zek sabe de su existencia, además de Polaris, supongo. Pero, desde el momento en el que empezamos a derrotarlos, despareció, y no lo he vuelto a ver. Debe de estar escondido en las sombras, preparando un ataque a traición o simplemente analizando nuestros movimientos y el de los nuevos guerreros. Hay que tener cuidado…'_

El grupo parecía estar feliz porque habían derrotado a sus enemigos al fin. Sin embargo, Alan parecía algo… ansioso. Y no solo él; varios del grupo también parecían intranquilos, algo que unos de ellos notaron.

"¿Qué pasa, Alan?" preguntó Raichu con confusión, mirando que el joven mencionado veía al grupo de héroes con cierta incertidumbre.

"… no quiero decirlo, porque si lo digo, sé que pasará." Respondió Alan, sin apartar la mirada de los enemigos.

"¿Qué?¿Crees en la mala suerte?"

"¿En este universo? Claro. ¿En mi mundo hogar? Algo… pero sé que si lo digo, pasará."

"Vamos, dilo, no hay problema."

"… tengo un mal presentimiento."

"¡Oh no!¡todo menos eso!¡Sabes que cuando alguien dice eso, algo malo pasa!"

"¿Ahora tu eres el que cree en la mala suerte?"

"¡Si cuando es algo como esto!¡Estamos condenados!"

"Yo también pienso lo mismo." Comentó Zero seriamente. "Siento que algo va a pasar…"

"¡Oh no!"

"Y con nuestra suerte, seguro algo pasará." Dijo Alan, mirando a todos sus compañeros. "¡Estén atentos!"

Mientras ellos se preparaban, el grupo que llegó de refuerzo seguían rodeando a los enemigos. Sin embargo, los _Phantom Knights_ parecían… reírse.

"¿Qué les causa gracia?" preguntó Duncan con seriedad.

"Ustedes no lograrán ganarnos." Dijo Korz, sonriendo con malicia. "Aún si nos derrotan, sus mundos están condenados."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Yoh.

"Que al final, no podrán derrotarnos. Polaris se encargará de destruir sus mundos."

"¡Nosotros no lo permitiremos!" Exclamó Jaden. "¡Nosotros derrotaremos a quien intente dañar nuestros mundos!"

"Así es." Comentó Fox, sujetando su _Keyblade_ firmemente y apuntando con su pistola laser a los enemigos. "No permitiremos que hagan eso."

"Esto no es de que si permitirán hacerlo o no." Dijo Warlene con malicia. "¡Esto es de que ustedes no podrán hacer NADA!"

"Nosotros la detendremos." Dijo Domon, chocando sus puños frente a él. "No importa que tan fuerte sea, ¡la haremos pedazos!"

"Que estúpido." Dijo Alcore, mirando a Domon. "No sabes el poder de Polaris… ¡Eres un iluso!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Polaris lo logrará." Dijo Zek, mirando hacia el cielo. "Nuestra emperatriz logrará derrotarlos a todos ustedes y lograremos invadir el _Nintenverse_, de una forma u otra. ¡No podrán hacer nada!"

"Tendrá que pasar sobre nosotros." Comentó Vash, mirándolos con seriedad. "… y sobre los millones de habitantes que lucharán por su libertad."

"Eso no tiene importancia frente a nuestra emperatriz." Dijo Zek, levantando su mano al cielo. "…ella…" dijo… antes de cerrar su puño con fuerza. "… ¡los hará pedazos!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Y en ese momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente.

"¡¿Wa?!" Exclamó Luigi, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano… al parecer su valor no duró mucho.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mario, mirando a todos lados.

"¿Qué rayos pasa?" preguntó Link, no logrando mantenerse de pie.

"¡¿Ya ves?!" Exclamó Raichu, mirando a Alan. "¡Te dije que algo así pasaría!"

"¡Cállate!" Respondió Alan, mirando a todos lados. "¿Qué está pasando?"

El terremoto seguía incrementándose en intensidad, haciendo temblar todo en la ciudad, edificios comenzando a derrumbarse debido a lo débiles que estaban por el combate. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurría: lo mismo pasaba en el cielo, como si el mismo ambiente temblara a la misma intensidad del terremoto, confundiendo a la gente que flotaba en el aire en sus colosos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Kuhn, dentro del _Avatar Magus_, deteniendo la lucha entre el contra _Windom_ y _Obelisk_.

Su compañero, Endrance, el único de los _Epitaph Users_ que estaba despierto, miró a todos lados… hasta que vio algo que lo sorprendió.

"¡Mira, Kuhn!" Exclamó Endrance, señalando en una dirección. Kuhn siguió con la vista en dirección a donde su compañero apuntaba… y lo que vio lo asustó.

"¡¿Qué?!¡¿La zona se está colapsando?!"

A lo lejos, más allá de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, se veía como una pared invisible se movía hacia ellos lentamente. La pared era invisible, pero se podía ver debido a lo que estaba arrastrando: todo. Edificios, arboles, montañas, la misma tierra estaba siendo empujada por esta pared invisible. Y lo peor, era que no era la única pared ya que, a cualquier lado que volteara, veía lo mismo.

La zona donde todos estaban encerrados, en un domo de cien kilómetros de diámetro, estaba haciéndose más y más pequeña, colapsándose sobre sí misma, como si fuera una compactadora de basura, arrastrando todo lo que hay dentro. Pronto, aplastaría todo lo que estuviera dentro de ella, incluyendo a las personas.

"¡El lugar se colapsa!" Exclamó Raichu, logrando ver a lo lejos la pared que venía hacia ellos.

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó Tai, mirando a donde veía Raichu. "¡No puede ser!"

Los refuerzos que rodeaban a los _Phantom Knights_ miraban esto, sorprendidos por lo que pasaba. Pero Haru miró a sus enemigos seriamente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó a los _Phantom Knights_, quienes reían por lo que ocurría.

"Esta micro dimensión está colapsando." Respondió Zek, mientras seguía riéndose.

"¿Micro dimensión?" preguntó Jaden con confusión.

"Una dimensión pequeña." Respondió Mewtwo seriamente. "Una dimensión dentro de la nuestra. Se supone que dentro de nuestra dimensión hay centenares de micro dimensiones, demasiado pequeñas, pero con un espacio relativamente grande: una micro dimensión puede parecer del tamaño de la punta de un alfiler, pero cuando entras en ella, pueden llegar a ser tan grandes como una galaxia… pero nunca son tan grandes como un universo normal. Son muy difíciles de ver, y más de entrar. Sin embargo, parece ser que estamos dentro de una."

"Así es." Dijo Roki, haciendo que todos lo vieran. "Polaris creó esta micro dimensión para encerrarlos aquí durante el combate. Ella controla toda la micro dimensión, y puede hacer lo que quiera… incluso destruirla."

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Steve con asombro.

"Este era el último plan de nuestra emperatriz: en caso de que fuéramos derrotados, ella colapsaría la dimensión, dejándolos atrapados y, al final, aplastándolos. No importa que tan fuertes sean, ustedes nunca podrán detenerlo."

"¿Aplastará esta dimensión?"

"Así es… ¡y no quedará nada de ustedes!"

"¡Pero ustedes también morirán!" Exclamó Yoh, al darse cuenta de la situación.

"No… no lo creo…"

Y entonces, todos los _Phantom Knights_ fueron rodeados de energía oscura y atravesaron en suelo en medio de un charco oscuro, que desapareció de inmediato. Los héroes miraron esto con confusión… y miedo.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad, el combate entre Garv, el demonio rojo, contra Zenki e Inuyasha se vio interrumpido por el terremoto de hace rato, haciendo que los contrincantes se miraran confundidos.<p>

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Zenki, mirando a todos lados, al igual que Inuyasha.

"Bah, esa mujer siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias." Comentó Garv, guardando su espada y mirando hacia el cielo, a donde estaba el dragon rojo que había invocado.

Entonces, el dragón rojo se volvió energía de nuevo y descendió hacia Garv, quien comenzó a absorberla. El dragón rojo desapareció ante la mirada de _Ra _y _Tonatiuh_, quienes miraron con confusión el lugar donde estaba. Zenki e Inuyasha veían como Garv absorbía la energía de su dragón, volviendo a ser uno solo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Inuyasha, mirándolo fijamente.

"Esto se ha vuelto muy molesto." Dijo Garv, sonriendo con malicia. "Lo siento, pero es tiempo de que partamos camino aquí. Es una lástima no poder acabar con esta pelea."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Zenki con enfado. "¿Estás escapando de la pelea, cobarde?"

"Lo hago porque Polaris hace cosas molestas e innecesarias… pero luego le haré ver su error. Como sea, fue un gusto pelear con ustedes… es una lástima que nunca los volveré a ver."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

Entonces, Garv comenzó a volverse energía, mientras un portal rojo se abría detrás de él. Su cuerpo comenzó a introducirse al portal, confundiendo a los dos demonios frente a él.

"¡No escapes, cobarde!" Exclamó Inuyasha, lanzándole un _Kaze no Kizu_ con su espada, pero el ataque pasó atreves de Garv, sin hacerle daño. "¡Maldición!"

"Disfruten los siguientes minutos, demonios…" dijo Garv, mientras desaparecía en el portal, su voz sonando aún más tenebrosa que antes. "…porque estos serán sus últimos. Sientan como la desesperación los desgarra por dentro cuando sepan que sus segundos están contados… será una experiencia única… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"

Y con esto, el demonio rojo Garv, desapareció de la zona de combate, dejando a un demonio y a un hombre mitad bestia confundiditos y, más que todo, enfadados.

"¡Lo dejaste escapar, perro!" Exclamó Zenki con enfado, mirando a Inuyasha con desprecio.

"¿Yo?¡Tu no hiciste nada!" Exclamó Inuyasha, mirándolo de la misma manera. "¡Al menos intenté detenerlo, no como tú que fuiste un inútil!"

"¡Cuida tus palabras, hibrido!"

"¡Oblígame, tres ojos!"

Los dos se miraron con furia y odio, queriendo culparse el uno al otro… antes de que otro temblor los sacara de su pelea.

"Esto parece peligroso…" Comentó Zenki, mirando a todos lados. "Continuemos esto en otra ocasión, hibrido."

"Feh, como sea." Respondió Inuyasha con desgano. "Regresemos con los demás."

"Si…"

Así, los dos demonios comenzaron a correr, regresando al lugar donde estaban los demás.

* * *

><p>De vuelta con el grupo, los héroes se reunieron de nuevo, viendo la situación en la que estaban. Era claro que solo había una cosa en la mente de todos.<p>

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" Exclamó Ash, gritando lo que todos tenían en mente

Las montañas parecían ser arrancadas y empujadas por la pared dimensional que se colapsaba sobre ellos. Si no hacían algo, los escombros de la ciudad, montañas y alrededores los aplastarían, antes de todos formar una singularidad cuando la dimensión entera colapsara.

"¡Waaa!¿Qué está pasando?" Gritó Primavera, volando erráticamente alrededor de X, mostrando su nerviosismo.

"¿Porqué el cielo y todo lo demás se mueve?" Preguntó Momoko, mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Rayos!¡Parece que el mundo se está viniendo sobre nosotros!" Expresó Miroku, mirando que todas las montañas se les venían encima.

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!" Exclamó Giru, convirtiéndose en esfera. "¡Paredes dimensionales colapsando, Giru!¡Tiempo estimado de colapso total: Tres minutos, Giru!¡Tiempo estimado antes de que los escombros nos aplasten: dos minutos, Giru!"

"¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!¡Hay que salir de aquí!" Exclamó Gulliver, buscando una salida con sus ojos. "¡No veo nada!"

"¡No!¡No quiero morir! ¡No de esta forma!" Exclamó Raichu… antes de ver a Kurumu cerca de él y lanzarse sobre ella, frotando su rostro en sus pechos. "¡Ok!¡Ahora sí!"

"¡Oye!" Exclamó la Succubus, tratando de quitarse al _Pokemon-Humano_ de ella, pero sin éxito.

"¡No empieces, Raichu!" Gritó Alan, tratando de buscar una solución. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"¡Alan!¿Puedes usar tu _Keyblade_ para salir de aquí?" Preguntó X, mirando a su compañero.

"Nunca lo he intentado para abrir un portal a otra dimensión. Se supone que las _Keyblades_ no pueden abrir portales a otras dimensiones…"

"Pero no estamos en una dimensión, sino en una microdimension, un mini universo dentro de nuestro universo. ¿Crees que puedas?"

"… no hace daño intentarlo." Dijo Alan, viendo a su alrededor para ver los escombros que se acercaban. "En especial en esta situación… ¡Ok, lo haré!"

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó Zero. "Primero hay que ir por Kite. Él está a un kilómetro de aquí, desmayado desde hace rato. Si lo dejamos aquí morirá."

"¡Entonces vamos por el!" Exclamó Paris.

Y así, los héroes de _Céfiro_, más Primavera y Giru, fueron a donde estaba Kite, varias cuadras de donde estaban.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

En el cielo, tanto _Avatars_ como _Egyptian_ y _Rune-Gods_, notaron lo que ocurría.

"¡Endrance!¡Recojamos a Pi, Haseo, Saku y Bo y vayámonos de aquí!" Exclamó Kuhn.

"De acuerdo." dijo Endrance, sabiendo del peligro en el que estaban.

Los dos _Avatars_ se alejaron de los combates para recuperar a sus camaradas caídos. Kuhn y Endrance recogieron a sus compañeros desmayados, dejando a Haseo hasta el último. Ambos llegaron con ellos y los recogieron, antes ir a recoger a Haseo. Kuhn Salió de su _Avatar_, corriendo para ver si Haseo estaba bien, respirando con alivio al ver que si lo estaba. Endrance bajó después de él, su _Avatar _desapareciendo, dejando a Pi, Saku y Bo en el suelo a su alrededor. Entonces, al mirar un poco más lejos, Kuhn se dio cuenta de que Kite estaba desmayado también.

"¿Kite?" Preguntó Kuhn con confusión. "¡Endrance!¡Iré por Kite!¡Nos lo llevaremos con nosotros!"

"Está bien, pero de prisa, que no nos queda mucho tiempo." Expresó el otro _Epitaph User_, mirando que, efectivamente, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Entonces, cuando estaban por recoger a Kite también, un disparo de energía hizo que Kuhn se retirara del lugar, invocando su rifle en respuesta. Desde la punta de un edificio, Takato le había disparado un _Royal Saber _desde la punta de su _Keyblade_, evitando que se acercara a Kite.

"¡Aléjate de él!" Exclamó el _Tamer_, desconfiando del _Epitaph User_. "¡No dejaré que lo toques!"

"¡Kuhn!" Exclamó Endrance. "¡Vámonos de aquí!"

Kuhn estaba en una encrucijada. Quería salvar a Kite, pero tenía que enfrentarse a Takato… y al resto de los héroes de _Céfiro_ que se acercaban a ellos. Kuhn apretó los dientes. Viendo que no podía acercarse a él, Kuhn simplemente corrió hacia atrás, regresando con Endrance, antes de que ambos abrieran un portal, escapando del lugar.

Los héroes llegaron a donde estaba Kite, justo a tiempo ya que la zona donde estaban estaba por compactarse por completo. Al mismo tiempo, los _Eavon Summons_ de los héroes regresaron a sus _Keyblades_, los _Egyptian Gods_ a sus cartas que llegaron con Alan, y los _Rune-Gods_ aparecieron a lado de los héroes.

"_Rayearth._" Empezó Alan. "¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?"

"No, lamentablemente." Respondió el _Rune-God_. "Lo supimos desde el inicio: la pared dimensional de este lugar permite entrar, pero no salir, a menos que sean por portales que solo los _Phantom Knights_ pueden abrir. No podemos hacer nada."

"¡Rayos!¡Entonces tenemos que usar otra cosa!"

"¡Vámonos Alan!¡Rápido!" Exclamaba Raichu en pánico. "¡Usa la _Keyblade_!"

"¡Ahí voy!" Exclamaba Alan, invocando su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_. "¡_Chaos_ _Keyblade_!¡Abre la puerta para salir de aquí!"

Una luz salió de la punta de la _Keyblade_, elevándose hacia el cielo. A cierta distancia, el rayo de luz chocó contra el 'cielo', intentando romperlo. La dimensión seguía colapsando, pero el cielo no se "abría"

"¡Maldición!¡No se abre!" Exclamó Alan con enfado.

"¡Sigue intentando!" Exclamó Raichu en desesperación.

Alan seguía aplicando fuerza, pero al parecer, el portal no quería abrirse. Y ya les faltaba poco tiempo, antes de que todo los aplastara.

Sin embargo, algo cambiaría el destino de los héroes. Algo retirado de ahí, en un lugar donde la dimensión aún no colapsaba, una figura estaba de pie sobre un edificio. Tenía una gabardina negra como los de la _Organización XIII_ de _Kingdom Hearts_, y parecía que era alguien algo viejo, ya que estaba algo jorobado. El sujeto miró hacia el cielo, viendo el rayo de luz que intentaba atravesarlo.

"Aún no tienes el poder necesario para romper la pared de una micro dimensión." Dijo el sujeto misterioso, sonriendo con malicia… e invocando su _Keyblade_ con forma de calavera. "Pero yo sí."

Diciendo esto, el sujeto apuntó su _Keyblade_ al cielo, lanzando un rápido destello de luz hacia el cielo, justo donde el rayo de luz de Alan estaba. Al momento de chocar con este, el 'cielo' se rompió como un cristal, dejando ver una zona oscura detrás de él.

"¡Lo hice!" Exclamó Alan. "¡Vamos todos!"

Todos los que estaban como _Super Novans_ cargaron a todos los que no podían transformarse o que no eran _N-Warriors_. Los _Super Novans_ comenzaron a elevar sus auras, antes de saltar y 'volar' hacia la abertura en el cielo, los _Rune-Gods_ siguiéndolos de cerca.

Lejos, la figura misteriosa miraba los destellos de luz elevándose al cielo, lo cual hizo que sonriera.

"Excelente." Dijo para sí mismo, sonriendo con malicia. "Ahora, veremos que tan bien lo hacen… cuando entren en **_mi _** mundo." Dijo, antes de desaparecer justo antes que el edificio donde estaba fuera arrancado de sus cimientos por la pared dimensional que colapsaba.

Los héroes volaban hacia la abertura con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la dimensión estaba casi por colapsarse sobre ellos.

"¡Nos alcanza!" Exclamó Mario con preocupación.

"¡Ya nos falta poco!" Gritó Garrod, viendo la abertura justo sobre ellos. "¡Podemos lograrlo!"

Alan apretó los dientes. La dimensión estaba ya casi sobre ellos, unos segundos más y los escombros los golpearían y atraparían. Ya les faltaba poco… cuando los escombros cayeron sobre ellos.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó Alan… quien fue el que entró en la abertura primero.

Uno por uno, los héroes entraron al portal, los _Rune-Gods_ también, antes de que la dimensión se colapsara sobre ellos… y formaran una singularidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Música de fondo<span>_****_: _**_-_ _088-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Los ojos de Alan comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, recuperando la conciencia poco a poco. Se levantó un poco, llevándose la mano a la nuca. No recordaba haberse desmayado, solo que, al entrar al portal que lo sacó de la ciudad oscura, todo se volvió negro. Lo siguiente que recordaba era que se estaba despertando. Poco a poco se puso de pie, ya despertándose por completo, viendo a su alrededor… dándose cuenta de que estaba solo.

"¿Gente?" preguntó Alan, mirando a todos lados, buscando a sus compañeros. "¿Donde están?¡Muchachos!¿Me escuchan?"

"Gi…ru…"

Escuchó algo a su izquierda y, al voltear a ver, se dio cuenta de que un montículo de escombro parecía moverse un poco. Con un disparo de energía, Alan hizo volar los escombros, liberando a quien fuera que estuviera debajo… que era un pequeño robot blanco esférico.

"¿Giru?¿Estás bien?"

"Giru, Giru… Giru estar bien, Giru…" Respondió el pequeño robot, antes de comenzar a elevarse un poco.

"Qué bueno."

En ese momento, Alan volteó a ver a su alrededor, bastante confundido por lo que veía.

Estaba en un desierto, la arena siendo gris en lugar de amarilla, con algunos árboles secos sobresaliendo del lugar. Además de eso, estaban los escombros de una antigua y relativamente avanzada ciudad, que parecía haber sido tragada por las arenas del tiempo. Los rascacielos eran lo único que se veía de esa ciudad, apenas sobresaliendo de la arena, el resto de la ciudad enterrada bajo pisos y pisos de arena.

Parecía que era de noche, ya que estaba oscuro, aunque se podía ver tan fácilmente como si hubiera luna llena.

Pero eso no era lo que más le sorprendió. Al mirar hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de que este estaba tapizado de calaveras humanas, como si todo el cielo hubiera sido pintado de estas. El cielo estaba oscuro, con un ligero tono morado, pero en todo el horizonte se veía naranjado, como si el sol se estuviera poniendo en todas direcciones.

Y hablando del Sol, en el cielo había dos soles… cubiertos completamente por dos lunas, cada luna grabada con una calavera más impresionante que las de alrededor, sus ojos negros mirando hacia la tierra hacia abajo.

Un eclipse de tinieblas.

"…Donde… ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Alan, mientras él y Giru veían hacia el cielo.

**Fin del Capítulo 59**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. En una dimensión extraña, estamos separados. Debemos encontrar la forma de encontrarnos de nuevo… ¿Pero cómo?

**Rock:** ¿Alan?¿Me puedes oír? Mewtwo me comentó algo que podremos intentar.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Heart Links profundos.**_

**Alan:** Interesante… ¿y qué haremos ahora?

**Fox:** No sé… ¿Presentarnos?

**Alan:** oh… bueno.

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> Rayos, esto está por convertirse en casi una actualización por mes... no puedo dejar que eso pase.  
><em>

_La verdad, estos últimos capítulos están casi saliendo de mi mente cuando los publico, ya que el fic me ha alcanzado, luego de tener un bloqueo de escritura que ha durado más de medio año. Apenas ahora vuelvo a escribir algo y ya casi acabo el siguiente capítulo, pero veré cuando pueda seguir escribiendo. _

_Bueno, ahora los héroes han llegado a otra parte... con esto, este episodio será más largo que la vez anterior por esto que agrego, que serán de 12 a 15 capítulos extras. ¿De que serán? Ya verán que cosas nuevas vienen._

_Nos vemos dentro de 2 Domingos... sobres =P_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	61. Cap 60: Heart Links profundos

**_**_04/MAR/2013_**_**

**_Final MiX!_**

**_Nota: _**_Música en mi profile 211 y 212 para este capítulo._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PRELUDE THEME:<span>_**_ -_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

El combate estaba llegando a su final. Los héroes del _Nintenverse_ estaban ganando la batalla, derrotando a los _Phantom Knights_. Sin embargo, Polaris activó su última carta del triunfo, que era el atrapar a los héroes en esa dimensión y hacerla colapsar. Con pocos minutos que les quedaban, los héroes buscaban una forma de salir, sin éxito.

Entonces, una fuerza externa abrió un portal hacia el exterior, y los héroes salieron por esta. Cuando Alan despertó, estaba en un lugar desconocido, solo él y Giru, mirando a un eclipse en el cielo.

¿Qué pasará ahora?¿Donde estarán los demás?

**_OPENING THEME:_** _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(**_Soundtrack:_** _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 60: Heart Links profundos.<em>**

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Salón del trono del palacio-_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-149-Nibelung Ring- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

En su trono, Polaris veía lo que pasaba en _Dark Monterrey_. Su plan para atrapar a los héroes en esa micro dimensión y aplastarla con ellos dentro casi tenía éxito. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió al final: los héroes lograron escapar por una abertura en la dimensión, permitiéndoles salir de lugar. Sin embargo, ella no estaba enfadada… bueno, sí, pero no por el hecho de que pudieran escapar, sino por otra cosa.

"¿Quién osa arruinar mis planes?" preguntó ella, con sumo enfado controlado.

Justo cuando la dimensión estaba por destruirse, Polaris sintió otra presencia en el lugar, una extremadamente poderosa y que apareció de pronto en el lugar. Esa persona también abrió el portal que los héroes usaron para escapar, antes de él mismo desaparecer poco antes de que la dimensión colapsara.

Eso la perturbaba: alguien muy poderoso, quizás igualando sus poderes, había logrado entrar fácilmente a la micro dimensión que ella creó, romper las barreras para que alguien más saliera, y salir sin problemas. Pero, por más que intentaba buscar a la persona, no podía encontrarla… lo único que podía encontrar era una nueva micro dimensión en el lugar donde estaba la suya hace segundos, una a la cual ella podía ver… pero no podía intervenir.

"¿Quién es el que está haciendo esto?" preguntó ella para sí misma, pensando intensamente. "Esto podría ser peligroso… será mejor que siga investigando…"

Y así, con eso dicho, comenzó a ver el interior de la nueva micro dimensión, viendo si podía encontrar una pista de quien quiera que haya arruinado sus planes tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: ?-<span>_

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_211-Eclipse-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XIII-2_)

Alan miraba hacia el cielo, viendo el eclipse que oscurecía todo el lugar. Luego recordó que NO debía ver el eclipse y rápidamente bajó la mirada, temeroso de haber perdido la vista con eso… pero la voz de Giru lo tranquilizó.

"Descuida, Giru, el eclipse no está emitiendo los rayos que causan ceguera en los humanos. Además, los ojos de los _N-Warriors_ no son tan susceptibles a esos rayos como los de los _Humanos_ normales, Giru."

"Oh, me alegro. Entonces podré ver eclipses con los ojos… ¡Genial!"

"Giru…"

"Pero…" dijo Alan, volteando a ver de nuevo al eclipse. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Ni idea, Giru."

"Es un lugar muy raro…"

"Es extraño, Giru: la Luna no se está moviendo de su trayectoria… de hecho, ni el sol parece moverse, Giru."

"¿Cómo si estuvieran fijos en el cielo?"

"Exacto, Giru. Nada en el cielo parece moverse, Giru."

"Ya veo… será un problema." Dijo Alan, antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse un momento. "No detecto las presencias de los demás. ¿Dónde estarán?"

"No se encuentran en el rango del escáner, Giru." Comentó el robot, flotando un poco más sobre la cabeza de Alan. "El lugar está vacío, Giru."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es que vamos a-?"

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!"

Alan y Giru se miraron con confusión, escuchando una voz que parecía venir de la nada.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Lo escuché, Giru."

"Creí que dijiste que no había nadie a kilómetros."

"Mis escáneres han de estar fallado, Giru. Recargando sistema… sistema recargado, analizando señales de vida… dos señales de vida detectadas."

"¿Dónde?"

"Ahí, Giru." Dijo el robot, señalando hacia un edificio semidestruido, que al parecer acababa de derrumbarse.

"Ok… es extraño, no puedo sentirlos."

"Escáneres indican que hay una extraña energía en el ambiente que impide detectar presencias, Giru."

"Ya veo… entonces los sacaré."

Así, Alan y Giru se dirigieron hacia los escombros, con el joven destruyendo las rocas que veía muy grandes. Mientras movía las rocas… algo muy fuerte se escuchó.

"¡X!¡Querido!¡¿Dónde estás?!"

"¡Oh por todos los cielos!¡Sáquenme de aquí!"

Alan miró a Giru con confusión.

"Oh… no me digas que esa es…"

"Primavera, Giru."

"¡Rayos!... oh bueno, habrá que sacar al pobre Raichu."

Alan siguió retirando rocas, hasta que, luego de unos segundos, una cola con forma de trueno se pudo ver… y apenas se vio eso, y el roedor anaranjado salió como bólido.

"¡Gracias!¡Muchas gracias!" Exclamó Raichu, besando los pies de Alan. "¡Me has salvado de esa Banshee!"

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste, roedor?!" Exclamó una enfadada hada, saliendo del agujero por donde salió Raichu.

"¡Lo que escuchaste, bruja!"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡No, tu cállate, Banshee!"

"¡Cállense los dos!" dijo Alan, dando un pisotón y congelando el suelo debajo de él, llamando la atención de los dos. "¡Ninguna palabra o los congelo!¡¿Oyeron?!"

"… ok…" Respondieron los dos, bajando la mirada.

"Oye, Alan… ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Raichu, mirando a todos lados.

"Ni idea. Cuando desperté, estaba aquí con Giru."

"¿Y mi querido X?" preguntó Primavera con cierto temor.

"Ni idea de donde estén."

"Ow…"

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Bueno, podríamos hacer-"

"_¿Alguien me puede escuchar?¿Me escucha?_"

De pronto, Alan, así como Raichu, escucharon una voz, una que reconocieron como la de Rock. Sin embargo, no parecía venir de cerca, porque no la escucharon por sus oídos. Giru volteó a verlos, viendo que se había detenido.

"¿Qué ocurre, Giru?" Preguntó el pequeño robot.

"Escuché a alguien en mi mente…" respondió Alan, levándose la mano derecha a la sien. "Era Rock…"

"¡Giru, Giru!¡El _Heart Link_!"

Era cierto, al mirar a su mano derecha, Alan se dio cuenta de que el emblema de su _Heart Link_ estaba brillando, mostrando que estaba activado. Lo mismo pasaba con Raichu.

"¡Es cierto!¡Quizás me pueda comunicar con ellos!" dijo Alan, concentrándose profundamente. "_¿Rock?¿Eres tú?_"

"_¡Alan!¡Qué bueno que te logro contactar!_"Expresó alguien, que al parecer si era Rock, usando su propio _Heart Link_. "_¿Dónde estás?_"

"_No sé… parece un desierto blanco que entierra una ciudad… oh, y un gran eclipse raro en el cielo, con calaveras y demás._"

"_Si, también podemos verlo… de hecho, me da unos escalofríos muy familiares al ver esos esqueletos._"

"_No me sorprende, con tu historia de pelear con Dr. Wily y su ejército de esqueletos._"

"_Exacto…_"

"_¿Con quién estás?_"

"_Estoy con Miroku, Yusei, Gulliver y uno de los nuevos llamado Domon_._ Estamos solos. ¿Tu?_"

"_Con Giru, Raichu y Primavera. No los detecto a ustedes._"

"_¿Qué podemos hacer?_"

"_Incrementar la comunicación y hablar de frente._" Se escuchó una nueva voz, una que los dos reconocieron.

"_¿Mewtwo?_" preguntó Rock. "_¿A qué te refieres?_"

"_Concéntrense más en el Heart Link y nos veremos cara a cara. Es algo que Master Raphael nos dijo._"

"_De acuerdo, aquí vamos._" Dijo Alan, concentrándose aún más.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Entonces, sintió que su cuerpo, o más bien su mente, era transportado a otro lugar. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que estaba dentro de su _Dive into the Heart-Awakening_, y que, enfrente de él, estaba Mewtwo, en forma de holograma, viéndolo fijamente.

"Nice." Dijo Alan, viendo que en ese lugar estaban también Tai, Takato, Isaac y Mario, también como hologramas, y poco después, Raichu apareció en el lugar a su lado. "Interesante truco."

"La forma más profunda de comunicarse entre _N-Warriors_." Dijo Mewtwo con su mente. "Ya aparecerán los demás." Dijo, justo antes de que Rock, Miroku, Gulliver, Yusei y Domon aparecieran. "¿Lo ves?"

"Interesante." Dijo Yusei, mirando a todos. "Parecen hologramas."

"Desde mi punto de vista, ustedes son hologramas." Dijo Tai.

"Cada quien está dentro de su _Dive into the Heart_." Comentó Mewtwo. "Nos ven como hologramas, y nosotros los vemos igual."

"Ya veo…" dijo Takato. "¿Y los demás?"

"Ya aparecerán, los estamos llamando." Dijo Rock, justo cuando Ash, Luigi, Genki y Garrod aparecieron.

"¡Wow, increíble!" comentó Genki al ver el lugar.

"Je, y creí que Ash no se podría concentrar tan fácilmente." Comentó Tai, bromeando un poco.

"Calla, Tai." Dijo Ash con cierto enfado.

"¿Dónde están los _Rune-Gods_?" preguntó Alan.

"Escuché que ellos tuvieron que regresar a su dimensión." Respondió Mewtwo. "No nos podían llevar con ellos, al parecer, porque este lugar impide que puedan llevar a personas a su dimensión. Dicen que podrán regresar cuando puedan."

"Eso espero…"

Poco a poco, el resto de los _N-Warriors_ fueron apareciendo en el lugar, incluso Momoko y Kurumu estaban ahí, al parecer siendo ayudadas por Mewtwo, quien estaba con ellas. Cuando Miroku vio a Kurumu, rápidamente se acercó a ella, tomándola de las manos.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Es sumamente extraño ver a una bella mujer en un lugar como este." Expresó el monje, mirando a la chica intensamente. "Disculpe, bella señorita, ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?"

"Miroku, ella es una _Succubus_." Dijo Alan, llamando la atención del monje.

"No hay problema…"

Alan se golpeó la cara con su mano, dándose cuenta de que Miroku no cambiaría. Inuyasha apareció después y, al ver a Miroku con esa mujer, supo que él estaba siendo un libidinoso de nuevo. Sin embargo, ni él ni Alan se esperaron la reacción de Kurumu.

"¡¿Enserio?!" Expresó la chica de azul, sujetando las manos del monje y acercando su rostro al de él. "¡Estupendo!¡Quiero tener diez hijos!¡Cada uno con un año de diferencia!¿Empezamos?"

Miroku se miró extrañado, confundido y asustado. Era una situación muy extraña para él. Normalmente recibía golpes, o las mujeres a las que les decía eso comenzaban a tartamudear. Pero esta chica parecía agradarle la idea… y mucho. Ya había conocido mujeres que le respondían de la misma manera… pero no de forma tan energética como ella. Miroku comenzó a sudar, sintiendo la presión de la chica muy cerca de él.

"Eh… c-claro, pero quizás en otro momento, p-porque ahora h-hay cosas importantes q-que hacer…" Expresó Miroku, antes de alejarse de la chica, sumamente nervioso.

Alan miró todo esto desde lejos, soltando una leve risa… misma que casi se volvió carcajada cuando vio como Kurumu volteaba a ver a Momoko y ambas comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas.

_'Oh, ella estaba jugando con él.'_ Pensó Alan, tratando de aguantarse las risas.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Luego de un rato, más gente comenzó a aparecer en el _Dive into the Heart-Awakening _de Alan, aunque él sabía que ellos en realidad estaban en sus propios _Awakenings_, viéndolos a todos como a formar un círculo, y solo los _N-Warriors_ estaban ahí; ni Kite ni la gente de _Céfiro_ podían entrar… incluso Ikki y Tyson estaban ahí, confundiendo a algunos, más no a todos.

"Tranquilos, no son malos." Dijo Genki, poniéndose enfrente de los dos jóvenes. "Ya salieron de la maldición de Polaris."

"¿Cómo fue eso?" Preguntó Tai, mirando a los dos mencionados.

"El _Data Drain _de Kite." Respondió Rock, llamando la atención de todos. "Cuando Kite apareció, les lanzó un _Data Drain_, aunque era algo distinto al normal ya que atacaba a varios a la vez. Los desinfectó del _AIDA_ que los controlaba."

"Puedo corroborarlo." Dijo Mewtwo, sus ojos destellando mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes. "No detecto nada malo dentro de ellos."

"¿Puedes hacer eso aún cuando no estén físicamente frente a ti?" Cuestionó Ash con confusión.

"Así es, porque en este momento todos nosotros estamos conectados, gracias al _Heart Link_."

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno, si ese es el caso…" empezó Alan, mirando a los dos jóvenes. "Preséntense."

Los dos se miraron con cierta confusión, antes de dar un paso al frente del 'circulo' que formaban.

"Me llamo Tyson Granger, soy un _Beyblader_ en mi mundo." Expresó el joven de gorra azul con rojo.

"Y yo Ikki Tenryou, un _MedaFighter_." Dijo el joven de camisa roja, frotando su nuca con su mano derecha. "Eh… disculpen los problemas que les causamos."

"Descuida, estaban poseídos." Dijo Mario, sonriendo un poco. "Lo bueno es que ya no lo están."

"Si, eso es bueno." Dijo Tyson, rascándose la mejilla derecha. "Solo recordamos unas cosas, pero si sabemos que les causamos problemas. No podíamos controlarnos, por más que quisiéramos."

"Tengo una pregunta." Empezó Zero, llamando la atención de todos. "¿Cómo es que ustedes terminaron con Polaris?"

"Ellos estaban con nosotros." Dijo Domon Kasshu, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en él. "Éramos seis los que aparecimos en este mundo."

"¿Seis?" preguntó Link.

"Nosotros dos también." dijo Shadow, de brazos cruzados, refiriéndose a él y a Knuckles. "Nosotros seis estábamos juntos cuando llegamos a este planeta."

"¿Podrían explicar su historia desde el inicio?" cuestionó X, mirando a los seis, aunque estaban en distintos lugares del círculo.

"Empezó hace unos dos o tres meses." Empezó Domon, sus manos ocultas dentro de su capa/gabardina. "Primero debo decir que soy un _Gundam Fighter_, un piloto de máquinas llamadas _Gundams_."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Garrod con asombro. "¿En tu mundo también tienen _Gundams_?"

"¿También en el tuyo?" cuestionó Domon, mirando al joven con interés. "¿También los controlan con los movimientos del cuerpo como si fueran combates cuerpo a cuerpo con artes marciales?"

"Eh, no. Los controlamos con palancas y botones, y rápidas reacciones de manejo."

"Parece que los _Gundams_ de nuestros mundos son muy diferentes… me intriga ver un _Gundam_ de tu mundo."

"Lo tengo como _Eavon Summon_. Podría mostrártelo… cuando nos encontremos."

"Igual yo… Te mostraré mi _Gundam_ para que lo veas."

"¡Genial!"

"Bueno, continúo: estaba en mi mundo, viajando por el planeta que estaba siendo reconstruido, cuando de pronto un portal apareció frente a mí. Intenté luchar, pero al final fui absorbido por ese. Cuando desperté, me encontré con Zenki, Shadow, Knuckles, Tyson e Ikki, y todos nosotros teníamos en nuestro poder esas _Keyblades._"

"Les pasó lo mismo que a nosotros." Comentó Yusei, llamando la atención de esos seis.

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestionó Knuckles, mirándolo con atención.

"También pasamos por lo mismo." Respondió el duelista. "Gulliver, Genki y yo, además de tres chicas, aparecimos en un lugar que desconocíamos."

"Así que no solo nos pasó a nosotros…" Comentó Tyson con intriga.

"Eso parece…" Comentó Gulliver con intriga. "¿Qué más pasó?"

"Bueno, esto es lo que pasó…" Empezó Domon.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Domon comenzó a comentar de las vidas de sus compañeros, o al menos lo que ellos sabían.

Primero, comenzó con Tyson e Ikki; según él, Tyson viene de un mundo donde uno de los deportes más famosos son las peleas de _Beyblades_, extraños trompos que, algunos, funcionan con extraños poderes. El grupo rápidamente reconoció ese mundo como _Beyra_, el mundo al que Dawn y Mimi habían llegado y donde encontraron el arma que ayudaría a los _Replirans_ a combatir contra los _Mecronets_. Él dijo que Tyson, hace casi un año, tuvo una discusión con sus compañeros de equipo, ya que ellos querían enfrentarlo. La razón de esto era porque Tyson y sus compañeros eran miembros de un equipo de _Beyblade_ llamado _Bladebreakers_, y que lograron un par de campeonatos mundiales. Sin embargo, solo Tyson era el considerado campeón, ya que fue él el que ganó las peleas finales. La razón por la que discutió con sus compañeros de equipo fue porque un nuevo torneo comenzaba, y cada uno de ellos quería tener la oportunidad de enfrentar y derrotar a Tyson y así ser el campeón de _Beyblade_.

Tyson tomó esto como traición, ya que sus amigos, aquellos con los que pasó tantas aventuras, ahora querían derrotarlo en combate y quitarle el título de campeón. No era malo que ellos desearan tener una oportunidad para esto, pero Tyson no lo vio de muy buena manera. Así, los _Bladebreakers_ se desintegraron.

_'Eso suena muy parecido al inicio de la serie de Beyblade G-Revolution_._' _Pensó Alan con intriga.

Domon iba a continuar, pero Tyson decidió continuar él mismo; según él, solo tenía dos compañeros que lo seguían: su mejor amigo Kenny, el genio que le ayudaba a reparar _Beyblades_ y hacer nuevas estrategias de combate, y Hilary, una chica de su salón de clase que, luego de verse envuelta en la vida de Tyson, comenzó a ser la 'porrista' y 'entrenadora' del grupo… y Tyson comentó que él la estaba viendo como algo más que una amiga. Al escuchar esto, Alan lo miró confundido, no porque Tyson estuviera viendo a Hilary como una probable novia, sino por algo más.

"Oye, Tyson. ¿Qué pasó con Daichi?" Preguntó Alan con intriga.

"¿Quién es Daichi?" cuestionó Tyson, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte del joven de gorra gris.

"Daichi, el niño que te quería retar una y otra vez al duelo y que posee una _Bit Beast_ llamada _Strata Dragoon_?"

"Oh, ese niño… Creo que solo lo enfrenté dos veces, y luego dijo que iba a entrenar para ganarme el título de campeón o algo."

_'Ok, eso difiere con lo que sé de la serie.'_ Pensó Alan. _'Según recuerdo, Daichi no se alejó de Tyson después de que él le ganara una vez, y se le pegó como chicle durante toda la serie. Pero, según este Tyson, Daichi lo dejó después de una segunda pelea. Espera, si Daichi no estaba con él, entonces Tyson no pudo entrar al torneo de Beyblade por su cuenta. Me pregunto qué pasó.'_

"Entonces…" empezó Takato. "…¿participaste en ese torneo de _Beyblade_?"

"No, no participé." Comentó Tyson, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

_'¿No participó?'_ pensó Alan. _'Eso difiere MUCHO de la serie.'_"¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno… dado que no tenía compañero de combate, Hilary se ofreció para que la enseñara a jugar _Beyblade_ para así ayudarme." Comentó Tyson. "Pero, luego de unas semanas, algo cambió en ella y…"

"Déjame adivinar." Interrumpió Alan. "Por alguna razón, ella te trató de la peor manera posible, y te dijo que te odiaba o algo, ¿no?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó el _Beyblader_, mirando a Alan con asombro y confusión. "¿Cómo es que tu-?"

"Larga historia corta: le pasó lo mismo a muchos de aquí, pero te lo cuento luego… ¿Qué más pasó?"

Tyson continuó con su historia: según él, después de la discusión con Hilary, él decidió irse de la casa, diciendo que tenía que entrenar para volverse mejor y así tener una oportunidad de ganar el torneo por su cuenta. Pero eso no ocurrió así; Tyson no participó en el torneo, dejó de ser el campeón de _Beyblade_, un título que ahora posee su ex compañero de equipo, Kai. Tyson dijo que siguió deambulando, volviéndose mejor en el _Beyblade_, cuando, unos meses atrás, un portal apareció frente a él y lo absorbió. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba con gente que no conocía, Domon, Ikki, Zenki, Shadow y Knuckles, y que poseía una _Keyblade_ en su mano, que al parecer había absorbido su _Beyblade_, ya que su _Bit Beast_, _Dragoon_, estaba en la llave. Así, Tyson terminó su historia.

"Ya entiendo…" dijo Alan, pensándolo bien. "¿Y tú, Ikki?"

"¿Yo?" preguntó el mencionado, suspirando un poco. "Bueno…"

Ikki comenzó a explicar su historia. Él explicó que, en su mundo, existen robot llamados _Medabots_ y que se usan para muchas cosas, incluyendo peleas. Aquellas personas que usan _Medabots_ para peleas se les llaman _Medafighters_, y que compiten en torneos regionales, nacionales e internacionales. Ikki era uno de los representantes de su país, _Japón_, en el torneo internacional de _Medafighters_, y logró alcanzar el segundo lugar. Varios meses después, un nuevo torneo estaba por empezar, y eso fue algo que a Alan lo volvió a confundir.

_'Que yo recuerde, después de ese torneo internacional, seguía la segunda temporada con los Kilobots.'_ Pensó Alan con interés. _'Me pregunto si eso pasó en realidad en esta vida de Ikki.'_

Ikki continuó hablando. Según él, tenía una amiga llamada Erika, con quien se llevaba bien, aunque tenían ligeras discusiones entre ellos, como muchos amigos. Sin embargo, un día, una discusión normal se volvió muy, muy, pero MUY horrible, cuando ella comenzó a gritarle como nunca le había gritado, y todo por un pequeño comentario que normalmente, si bien la haría enojar, no la haría enojar de esa manera. No solo le gritó, sino que también lo humilló, lo desprestigió, le dijo que desearía nunca haberlo conocido, y le dio la bofetada más fuerte que nunca antes hubiera recibido. Creyó que se le pasaría al día siguiente… pero durante un mes estuvo así, mirándolo con desprecio, odiando su existencia. La mayoría de los hombres presentes se sintieron identificados, ya que a ellos les pasó lo mismo. Pero entonces, escuchó que, luego de un tiempo, Ikki se cansó de tan mal trato que se escapó de su casa, llevándose a _Metabee_ con él.

"¿Te escapaste de tu casa solo porque tu amiga te dijo que te odiaba?" preguntó X con confusión. "¿No es algo… extremo?"

"Bueno… no fue solo Erika." Respondió Ikki, bajando la mirada. "Por alguna razón, todos menos _Metabee_ se pusieron en mi contra, incluso mi madre empezó a actuar muy raro luego de un tiempo."

_'Eso es nuevo.'_ Pensó Alan. _'Según recuerdo, la energía oscura solo afectó a las chicas principales… pero, en el caso de Ikki, ¿también afectó a todos los de su alrededor? Eso es MUY raro.'_

"Si, y junto con _Metabee_, estuve durante un tiempo viajando, ganando algunos torneos regionales en otros países para mantenerme… y luego, un día, apareció un portal y me atrapó. _Metabee_ ya no estaba conmigo, y en su lugar estaba esta _Keyblade_. Pero sabía que él estaba dentro… y no estaba muy alegre de volverse un objeto que no se mueve."

"Eso puedo creerlo." Dijo Alan, riendo nerviosamente.

"Y esa fue mi historia…"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero_)

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" Empezó Tai, pensando un poco. "Sora no fue la única que actuó raro…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Ash, algo confundido.

"Si, Sora se portó muy extraña conmigo… pero no fue la única: Kari, por una semana antes de que me fuera al _Digital World_, estuvo más distante, algunos amigos fuera de los _Digidestined_ también no me prestaban mucha atención, e incluso mis maestros se portaban mucho más estrictos conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso, mi madre también."

"¿No será paranoia, Tai?" Cuestionó Zero con interés.

"No lo sé, porque no le presté mucha atención, creí que solo estaba teniendo una mala semana… pero con lo que dijo Ikki me hizo pensar."

"¿Qué hay de ustedes, Ash, Takato?" Cuestionó Rock, mirando a los dos jóvenes.

"Bueno…" empezó Ash. "…aparte de May, no sentí que nadie fuera malo conmigo, ni Max ni Brock lo fueron… quizás algo Max al inicio que creyó que le hice algo a su hermana, pero aparte de ellos, nadie."

"Mis padres fueron más estrictos." Comentó Takato, pensándolo con detenimiento. "…Kazu y Kenta se distanciaron un poco de mi una semana antes de que Rika me dijera que me odiaba. Henry estaba bien, pero Juri si se volvió muy agresiva. No lo había pensado antes…"

"¿Haru?" preguntó Alan, mirando al chico de cabello plateado.

"¿Aparte de Elie?" Cuestionó el _Rave Master_, pensándolo bien. "Bueno, Let y Música si fueron un poco más distanciados… ni que se diga de Julia, ella se volvió demasiado agresiva… con Let."

"¿Julia? No mencionaste eso antes…"

"Porque no lo era conmigo, sino con Let. No sé qué pasó después con ellos, ya que me separé de ellos porque Elie me dijo que me largara, y eso fue antes de que viera que algo malo pasara entre Julia y Let."

"Pero Julia no estaba con Let cuando nos encontramos en la ciudad que los _Mecronets_, dominaron, cuando los rescatamos. Es probable que Julia se haya enojado con Let…"

"Puede ser… es extraño…"

Los jóvenes siguieron hablando de eso. Al parecer, compañeros y conocidos de Gulliver, Genki y Yusei se portaron un poco raros hace casi un año. La diferencia entre ellos tres era que Genki no pasó por mucho, siendo sus padres los que actuaron raros por un momento, aunque Genki partió a un torneo de videojuegos en otra ciudad a los dos días después de que sus padres empezaran a enojarse y, cuando regresó, ellos regresaron a la normalidad, mientras que los amigos de Yusei no estaban con él hace un año, aunque si supo que, por alguna razón, Aki, quien estaba en otro país, se enojó demasiado con él, cortando toda comunicación con él por un tiempo, aunque luego de dos meses volvieron a hablar.

_'Es muy raro.'_ Pensó Alan. _'No solo las chicas principales de las series y los romances de ellos se enojaron, sino que parece que, por alguna razón, toda persona cercana a ellos se enojaron. ¿Será por el tiempo?'_ se preguntó, analizando la situación. _'Genki no sufrió porque partió de su ciudad dos días después de que sus padres se enojaran, mientras que Ikki la tuvo peor porque estuvo un mes en su ciudad, todos volviéndose en su contra. Tendré que hablar con Master Raphael acerca de esto después…'_

"Ya veo…" dijo Alan. "Bueno, continuemos con las historias. ¿Quién sigue?¿Shadow?"

"Estaba en mis asuntos, cuando apareció el portal y aparecí con ellos." Respondió secamente el erizo negro, haciendo que todos lo miraran con interés.

"Vaya, eso fue muy… frío." Dijo Takato.

"Así es Shadow… te acostumbrarás." Expresó Sonic, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Y tú, Knuckles?"

"Cuidaba la _Master Emerald_ cuando apareció el portal y me atrapó." Respondió el Echidna rojo. "Desperté con ellos y Shadow. No mucho más que decir."

"Ya veo." Dijo el erizo azul, antes de mirar al otro de los nuevos, el pequeño demonio multicolor. "¿Y tú?¿Cómo te llamabas?"

"Zenki, y será mejor que lo recuerdes." Expresó el joven demonio, mirando a Sonic con frialdad.

"¿No eras más grande antes?" Cuestionó Gulliver, viendo al pequeño demonio.

"Claro que lo soy… aunque esa es mi forma original, esta que ven es una forma que reduce mi poder."

"Feh, que debilucho eres." Expresó Inuyasha en burla, haciendo que el demonio lo mirara con furia.

"¿Qué dijiste, perro sarnoso?"

"¡Lo que oíste, remedo de demonio!"

"¿Quieres pelear?"

"¡Adelante!"

Los dos estaban por lanzarse a atacarse, aunque fueran hologramas… cuando los dos comenzaron a flotar en el aire.

"¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Zenki con confusión y enfado. "¡Bájenme de inmediato!"

"Rayos, otra vez te entrometes en mi diversión." Expresó Inuyasha, antes de mirar al _Legendary Pokemon_, Mewtwo, cuyos ojos brillaban intensamente.

"No es momento para sus tontas rencillas." Expresó el _Pokemon_ con autoridad. "Cálmense ahora."

"Bah, como sea." Dijo Inuyasha con enfado, sabiendo

"Jeje, no aprendes, perro sarnoso." Comentó Impmon, burlándose del hombre mitad bestia.

"Mira quién habla, remedo de osito cariñosito."

"¿Cómo sabes de esa serie?" preguntó Takato, confundido por el conocimiento del _Hanyou_ en una serie de televisión.

"Lo vi en la televisión de Aome un día en el que fui a su mundo. Cuando los vi y vi a ese _Digimon_ recordé ese programa, por eso le digo eso."

"Oh…"

Mewtwo los liberó de su poder psíquico, por lo que Zenki pudo continuar.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"Como decía, esa que vieron era mi forma original." Dijo el demonio. "Pero ahora solo puedo usarla cuando digo _Bankai Armor_."

"¿Tu forma original es tu _Bankai Armor_?" preguntó Raichu.

"Si."

"Lo mismo que a mí." Dijo Impmon, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver. "Cuando obtuve mi _Keyblade_, mi forma _Mega_ se convirtió en mi _Bankai Armor_. Soy más poderoso que antes, claro."

"Vaya, no sabía que ese efecto tendría en los _Digimons_." Dijo Takato con interés.

"Si…"

"Bah, como sea." Continuó Zenki. "Bueno, en mi mundo un demonio llamado _Karma_ intentó destruirlo, pero yo y un monje logramos derrotarlo, y luego el monje me selló para que fuera usado en el futuro por si regresaba _Karma_. Mil doscientos años después, _Karma_ volvió a aparecer y ahora una sacerdotisa llamada Cherry me despertó y me ayudó a derrotar a _Karma _de nuevo. Pero luego, me volvieron a sellar y permanecí dormido por muchos años. Cinco mil años después, volví a despertar… solo para encontrar que el planeta entero era ahora un desierto inhóspito."

"¿Tu mundo no es habitable?" Cuestionó Yusei con intriga.

"Exacto. Vagué por ese mundo y encontré los restos de una ciudad. Según leí por ahí, la estrella que mi mundo rota comenzó a volverse más y más caliente, haciendo que toda vida en el planeta se extinguiera. La estrella amarilla se volvió roja y muy caliente, y seguía haciéndose más caliente conforme pasaba el tiempo."

"¿Una gigante roja?" Cuestionó Rock. "Pero… para que eso pase, se necesitan miles o hasta millones de años para que extinga la vida de un planeta. ¿Cómo es que se expandió tan rápido como para extinguir la vida de su mundo en solo cinco mil años?"

"Eso es lo que nosotros sabemos." Expresó Zero con seriedad. "Es lo que nuestra ciencia dice, pero eso no significa que lo que pensemos sea cierto."

"¿Qué dice _Novaterra_ al respecto?" Preguntó Yusei.

"_Novaterra_ dice que hay estrellas que actúan así, creciendo a gigante roja demasiado rápido, aunque son muy pocas."

"Y la de mi mundo debe ser una de ellas." Dijo Zenki, continuando su historia. "Los humanos avanzaron bastante, y creo que lograron escapar en enormes naves espaciales, o al menos eso leí en una de las ciudades que quedaban. Yo no tenía oportunidad de escapar y, aunque mi cuerpo de demonio soporta más las condiciones extremas que los humanos, en unos meses el calor se haría insoportable para mi, además de que el agua y alimento se volverían más difíciles de encontrar."

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" cuestionó Genki.

"Un portal se abrió frente a mi unos meses después y no lo pensé dos veces y entré. Quizás sería mejor que permanecer en mi mundo y morir asado. Cuando desperté, estaba en otro mundo más agradable, y con ellos conmigo."

"Te fue bien."

"Si, eso creo…"

"Espera." Dijo Zero, mirando al pequeño demonio con intriga. "Dijiste que la última vez que despertaste fue hace cinco mil años. Dime, ¿Participaste en las _Galaxian Wars_ de hace cinco mil años?"

"¿Qué son las _Galaxian Wars_?" preguntó Zenki con interés.

"Lo mismo por lo que pasamos ahora: en un conjunto de guerras galácticas donde guerreros de distintos mundos se reúnen con _Keyblades_ y pelean contra seres que amenazan la galaxia. La ultima pasó hace cinco mil años, y ahora estamos en otra."

"Si te refieres a que si hace cinco mil años obtuve una _Keyblade_ y pelee contra otros enemigos poderosos aparte de _Karma_, entonces no, no luché… al menos no lo recuerdo."

"Bueno, si dices que no, entonces no luchaste en la ultima _Galaxian War_."

"Bah, como sea…"

"Bueno, ya nos dijeron sus historias." Dijo Alan, antes de recordar algo. "Por cierto, Domon, ¿Rain no se peleó contigo?"

"¿Eh?¿Cómo conoces a Rain?" cuestionó Domon con intriga y desconfianza.

"Larga historia, te la contaré luego, pero si la conozco… linda chica, por cierto. ¿Te peleaste con ella?"

"Bueno…" dijo el _Gundam Fighter_, pensando un poco. "Si, ella me dijo que me odiaba y que no me quería ver…"

"¿Por qué no parece que te afectó?" Cuestionó Tai, mirándolo con intriga.

"Cuando ella me dijo eso, yo estaba en un viaje de entrenamiento de un año, y apenas lo había empezado. Rain no me acompañó, y un día me habló de repente, me dijo que me odiaba y luego colgó. No le presté atención. Le hablé al día siguiente y me dijo que lo sentía, que no era cierto y le dije que no tenía importancia."

"Vaya… eso es raro…"

"No solo eso…"

El grupo miró a Zero, quien era el que había hablado.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _155-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestionó Domon con cierta desconfianza.

"Lo raro son sus poderes." Dijo Zero, mirando a los seis con intriga. "Ustedes saben _Bankai Armor_, _Super Novan_ y _Eavon Summon_. Esos poderes nos lo enseñó _Master Raphael_, un antiguo guerrero del _Nintenverse_. ¿Cómo los obtuvieron ustedes?"

"Esa es una historia algo larga." Comenzó Domon, empezando a contar dicha historia. "Cuando nos encontramos, sabíamos que algo especial había pasado. Viajamos por el mundo antes de darnos cuenta de que las llaves nos podían mandar a otros mundos."

"Y eso hicimos." Dijo Shadow seriamente. "Viajamos a varios mundos, abriendo portales para regresar a los nuestros… cuando llegamos a un mundo extraño llamado _Weyard_."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Isaac con confusión y asombro. "¿Llegaron a mi mundo?¿Cuando?"

"Como hace un mes y medio."

"¿Mes y medio?" Dijo X, pensando bien. "Eso fue poco después de nuestra primera aventura al derrotar a Exus, poco después de que reclutáramos a Isaac."

"Eso es extraño." Comentó Isaac, mirando a los seis guerreros. "¿A dónde llegaron?"

"Llegamos a un pueblo llamado _Prox_ en la parte norte del planeta." Respondió Knuckles. "Era un lugar muy frío."

"Ahí se nos apareció un extraño ser." Expresó Tyson. "Era un enorme ojo que se parecía a una roca. Se hacía llamar _The Wise One_."

"Ya me lo iba a comer." Dijo Zenki, con sus manos en la nuca. "Se parecía un poco a unas semillas malignas que amenazaron mi mundo siglos atrás, pero ese sujeto me derrotó fácilmente. Era demasiado fuerte."

"Bueno, él era el _Golden N-Warrior _de _Capricorn_, claro que debió ser fuerte." Expresó Raichu, sonriendo un poco.

"Él nos entrenó en secreto." Dijo Domon, llamando la atención de todos. "Nos mandó a un lugar especial que creó con su propia energía, donde entrenamos durante muchos días y nos enseñó a usar los poderes que les mostramos."

"Entonces…" empezó Ash con asombro. "¿Ustedes son alumnos de _The Wise One_?"

"**_Master_**_ Wise_, según él."

"¡¿Wise es su nombre?!" Cuestionó Isaac.

"Así es. Él nos enseñó todos los poderes especiales que tenemos ahora y que son iguales a los de ustedes. Le debemos mucho a _Master Wise_."

"Vaya… eso es interesante." Dijo Alan. "Nosotros, o la mayoría, somos alumnos de _Master Raphael_, uno de los _Golden N-Warriors_ del pasado, mientras que ustedes son alumnos de otro _Golden N-Warrior_… aunque él estaba retirado…"

"Exacto." Expresó Shadow. "Él nos comentó de ustedes cuando los encontró, y que quería que nosotros les fuéramos de ayuda en algo."

"_Master Wise_ nos dijo que viniéramos a ayudarlos en este mundo." Expresó Domon. "Nos dijo que viniéramos aquí para ayudarlos, aunque no nos dijo mucho. Pero, cuando llegamos, Polaris nos atrapó y no pudimos hacer nada. Tyson e Ikki fueron corrompidos por ella, mientras que Zenki y yo logramos escapar un poco antes."

"Pero, ¿Qué pasó con ustedes, Shadow, Knuckles?" Cuestionó Sonic. "¿Por qué ustedes no fueron poseídos por el _AIDA_?"

"El poder de las _Chaos Emeralds_ dentro de nosotros." Respondió Shadow, invocando su _Keyblade_. "Estas llaves tienen el poder de las _Chaos Emeralds_, que amplifican nuestros poderes. Por alguna razón, la energía de estas neutralizó el poder corrupto del _AIDA_, aunque Tyson e Ikki no corrieron con la misma suerte."

"Es eso, o no nos afectó por ser humanos." Comentó Knuckles, encogiéndose de hombros. "No tenemos ni idea."

"¿Oh?" cuestionó Klonoa. "Entonces, ¿Sonic y yo somos inmunes al _AIDA_ también?"

"¿También posees una _Keyblade_ con _Chaos Emerald_?" Preguntó Knuckles con asombro.

"Así es." Respondió Klonoa, invocando su llave. "Por alguna razón, me eligió y la controlo. No tengo los mismos poderes que Sonic, pero si tengo algo parecido."

"Ya veo… entonces quizás si seas inmune al _AIDA_… además, no eres humano."

"Eso lo podemos usar a nuestro favor." Comentó Gulliver, mirando a sus compañeros.

"Ya veremos cómo usarlo a nuestro favor." Expresó Alan. "El único que falta es Fox. ¿Cuál es tu historia?¿Viniste con ellos a ayudarnos?"

"¿La mía?" Preguntó Fox McCloud, mirando a Alan. "No, no estaba con ellos. Mi historia es algo distinta…"

Fox comenzó a platicar su historia:

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _212-Mission Briefing- _(**Soundtrack: **_StarFox Assault_)

Fox era líder de un grupo de mercenarios espaciales conocidos como _StarFox_, que normalmente eran contratados por el gobierno de _Cornelia_, planeta principal del sistema _Lylat_, donde ellos habitaban. Cuando tenía 18 años, Fox McCloud tomó el mando del equipo luego de la muerte de su padre. El equipo _StarFox_ fue indispensable en la guerra que tenía _Cornelia_ contra el ejército del planeta _Venon_, controladas por el malvado Andross. Con Andross vencido, el equipo _StarFox_ continuó con su trabajo de mercenarios.

Seis años después (aunque doce según Alan recordaba), una raza alienígena mecánica conocida como los _Aparoids_ atacaron el sistema _Lylat_, amenazando a todos sus habitantes. Las fuerzas de _Cornelia_, junto con el equipo _StarFox_, atacaron el planeta capital de los _Aparoids_ y lograron vencerlos, aunque el equipo perdió su nave de batalla, _Great Fox_, en el ataque.

_'Raro…'_ Pensó Alan, recordando la línea del tiempo de los juegos de _StarFox_. _'Que yo recuerde, Starfox Adventures ocurre 8 años después de StarFox original, y luego StarFox Assault, donde salen los Aparoids, es un par de años después, quizás unos cuatro. Pero Fox dice que lo que ocurrió en StarFox Assault ocurrió seis años, no doce, después del primer juego. Parece que aquí los eventos de StarFox ocurrieron antes. '_

"¿Y qué más pasó?" Cuestionó X. "¿Después decidieron venir a ayudarnos?"

"La verdad, no era mi intención ayudarlos en un inicio…" comentó Fox seriamente. "Tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer."

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Takato con interés.

"Reconstruir _Cornelia_, el planeta capital del sistema _Lylat_, donde vivo. El mundo más habitado de ese sistema."

"¿Qué pasó?" Cuestionó Tai.

"Hace un mes aproximadamente, fuimos atacados por una raza alienígena de robots… llamados los _Mecronets_."

"¿Los _Mecronets_?" Cuestionó Alan con cierto asombro.

"Si, ellos nos atacaron…" dijo Fox, recordando un poco lo que pasó. "Hace unas semanas, poco más de un mes, los Mecronets aparecieron en el sistema _Lylat_, muy cerca de un planeta llamado _Venom_. Estos alienígenas atacaron el planeta antes de que las fuerzas militares de ese mundo pudieran fabricar una buena defensa, además de que estaban débiles luego de una guerra contra _Cornelia_."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"_Venom _fue atacado." dijo Fox. "Después de destruir a las naves en órbita, abrieron fuego contra el planeta. Estos alienígenas colonizaron el planeta y al parecer estaban extrayendo minerales que a ellos les servía. Si bien antes _Venom_ era un mundo inhabitable, después del bombardeo, se volvió un verdadero mundo muerto, ya que incluso su atmosfera fue destruida, quedando ahora como una gran roca. Al darnos cuenta de la destrucción de _Venom_, _Cornelia_ comenzó a reunir sus fuerzas en todo el sistema para defender los demás planetas… pero, al ver que la flota alienígena se movía en conjunto, se decidió reunir todas las naves en _Cornelia_ para defender el planeta capital, dejando desprotegidos los demás mundos, claro, evacuándolos antes de que los atacaran. Las fuerzas de _Cornelia _se comunicaron nosotros, _Team StarFox_, y decidimos ayudarles, aunque nuestra nueva nave, _Great Fox II_, no era la gran cosa."

"¿Tu nave no era muy buena?" Cuestionó Zero.

"_Great Fox II_ era un portaaviones decomisado por la armada de _Cornelia_. No poseía sus avanzados sistemas, y aún cuando los tuviera, la nave en si ya era vieja. No era muy fuerte que digamos."

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"La flota alienígena, comenzó a apoderarse de varios mundos, antes de decidir ir directo a _Cornelia_ para erradicarnos y así hacerse con el resto del sistema fácilmente. Algunas de las naves sobrevivientes de la flota de _Venom_ se unieron con nosotros y formamos una gran flota de defensa. Al final, la flota alienígena llegó a nuestro mundo. Peleamos contra ellos cerca de _Cornelia_, y si bien nuestra flota era algo más grande que la de ellos, la tecnología _Mecronet_ era más poderosa, y nuestras naves caían una por una. De las tres mil naves que se lograron reunir, solo cuatrocientas sobrevivieron… la nuestra no fue una de ellas; _Great Fox II_ fue destruida cuando embestimos una de las naves enemigas."

"¿Fueron derrotados?"

"Casi. Todo estaba perdido, ya que varias naves _Mecronets_ comenzaron a bombardear el planeta, aunque no tan fuerte como con _Venom_… pero luego, misteriosamente, toda la flota enemiga se retiró."

"¿Se retiró?¿Porqué?" Cuestionó Tai.

"No lo sabíamos en ese entonces, pero luego supe la verdad cuando los contacté: fue en ese momento en el que toda la flota _Mecronet_, dispersa en toda la galaxia, decidió reunirse para atacar un mundo mucho más avanzado que nosotros…"

"_Novaterra_…"

"Exacto. Debieron dar una orden de reunir toda la flota lo antes posible, de lo contrario, hubieran esperado a destruir a toda la flota de _Cornelia_. Cuando los alienígenas se fueron, todo el sistema comenzó a mandar todos sus recursos a _Cornelia _para reconstruir la flota en caso de que nos volvieran a atacar. Sin embargo, luego de unas semanas, no nos volvieron a atacar y no detectáramos que se acercaran al sistema, por lo que nos tranquilizamos un poco. Mientras tanto, estábamos buscando señales en el espacio por si encontrábamos una transmisión de estos alienígenas… y encontramos una."

"¿Qué era?" Preguntó Zero.

"Hace una semana, descubrimos las coordenadas del mundo al que habían ido a atacar. Se reunió una pequeña flota para ir a investigar el lugar y averiguar si los _Mecronets_ eran todavía una amenaza. Mi equipo y yo estábamos en esa misión, dentro de una de las naves de _Cornelia_. Cuando llegamos al lugar, descubrimos _Novaterra_. Ellos al parecer detectaron nuestra flota y nos recibieron amablemente. Nos comentaron que habían derrotado al líder de los _Mecronets_ y que su nuevo líder era muy diferente a este y se aliaron con _Novaterra_, y ofrecieron ayudarnos a reconstruir si lo pedíamos. Esa es mi historia."

"Vaya, eso fue bastante bien." Dijo Ash con alegría.

"Fox." Empezó Zero. "¿Cómo conseguiste tu _Keyblade_?"

"Fue durante la guerra contra los _Mecronets._" Respondió Fox. "En uno de los tantos combates que tuvimos en un planeta del sistema, esta llave apareció en mis manos cuando necesitaba más fuerza. Por eso la tengo. Cuando llegamos a _Novaterra_, _Master Raphael_ se dio cuenta de que tenía una de esas _Keyblades_, aunque no la usara. Dado que necesitaba ayuda para mandarles refuerzos, me pidió que viniera a ayudarles. Me entrenó con la _Keyblade_ y pude usar _Bankai Armor_ y _Super Novan_…"

"Eso fue muy amable de tu par-." Empezó Takato, pero fue interrumpido por Fox.

"No lo hice gratis…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A cambio de que viniera a ayudarlos, le pedí a _Master Raphael_ que me diera algo, algo en especial."

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Uno de esos nuevos _Nova-class Battlecruisers_…"

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó Alan. "¿_Nova-class Battlecruisers_? No recuerdo que _Novaterra _tuviera una nave de esa clase."

"Es una nave de reciente diseño. _Master Raphael_ dijo que apenas se ha fabricado una, _Nova_, y que esa nave viene en camino con una flota de naves a esta galaxia como refuerzos. Cuatro más están en construcción, dos de ellas iban a ser un regalo a un mundo llamado _Replira_, dado que son aliados. Le pedí que la segunda nave que crearan nos la dieran, a cambio de mi ayuda y la de _StarFox Team_."

"Ya veo…" dijo X.

"Pero _Master Raphael_ nos los dejó muy en claro: el _Nova-class Battlecruiser_ que no daría no tendría las poderosas armas que poseen los _Novaterrans_. Dicen eso por temor a que podamos usar la tecnología que armamento en contra de ustedes, en caso de revelarnos, o que la usáramos mal en nuestro sector. Las naves que planea darle a _Replira_ pasarían por lo mismo, sin sus poderosas armas. Pero la nave que nos darán tendrían los demás sistemas avanzados de las naves de _Novaterra_: escudos, propulsión, computadoras, transportadores. Lo único que no nos darían serían las armas. No me puedo quejar, ya que esa nave es mucho mejor que la que teníamos antes."

"¡Wow, una nueva nave!" Exclamó Genki con asombro. "¿Y cómo la llamarás? Que yo sepa cada nueva nave se le bautiza con un nombre."

"No sé… lo más probable es que la llame _Great Fox III_…"

"Suena lógico." Comentó Alan.

"Pero le dejé algo en claro." Expresó Fox seriamente. "Aún cuando tenga una _Keyblade_ y sea un _N-Warrior_, yo soy un piloto, y no cambiaré eso por nada. Claro, tendrán nuestra alianza y si necesitan ayuda, pueden estar seguros que el _StarFox Team_ estará listo para ayudarles. Por eso vine con Haru y los demás a ayudarles."

"Estamos agradecidos por eso. En estas guerras, necesitaremos muchas cosas."

"Ahora tengo otra duda." Comenzó Zero, mirando fijamente a otro joven… Haru.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _123-Haru-Sentou(Tranquility)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

El grupo entero miró a Haru con interés, en especial la gente que estaba en _Céfiro_ originalmente, ya que la llegada del _Rave Master_ fue demasiado oportuna.

"Haru…" Empezó Zero, mirando al de cabello plateado con seriedad. "¿Cómo supiste de nosotros que estábamos en esta galaxia?"

"Les explicaré todo." Respondió Haru. "Hace unos días, _Master Raphael_ me contactó telepáticamente. Me dijo que fuera a los mundos de nuestros compañeros que nos ayudaron contra _Mecron_ y que los llevara con él para entrenarlos a ser _N-Warriors_, claro después de ver si eran aptos para blandir una _Keyblade_."

"¿A todos?" Preguntó Raichu.

"Exactamente. Partí de mi mundo para reunirme con los demás, buscándolos en cada planeta para llevarlos con _Master Raphael_."

"Todos fuimos a entrenar con _Master Raphael_." Dijo Duncan, cruzando sus brazos. "Los que no teníamos _Keyblades_ obtuvimos una en el _Keyblade Garden_, ya que nos eligieron como sus portadores. Luego comenzamos a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, un poco después de que ustedes se fueran."

"Ya veo." Dijo Alan, pensando un poco. "¿Por eso dejaste a Elie en tu mundo, Haru?¿Querías que no se metiera en esta guerra?"

"En realidad… tenía pensado traerme Elie…" Empezó el _Rave Master_. "…pero por alguna razón sentí que sería mejor que se quedara. Quien sabe donde esté en _Raveran_…"

"En realidad… ella está en _Céfiro_." Comentó Alan, llamando la atención del joven de cabello plateado.

"¡¿EH?!¿A qué te refieres?"

"A eso: Elie está en _Céfiro_. Ella apareció en _Novaterra_ cuando íbamos a entrenar, y luego de escuchar la situación decidió ayudarnos."

"¡¿Eh?! Eso no me lo esperaba… entonces, mientras yo estaba reuniendo a los demás héroes…"

"Elie, junto con otros, fueron llamados a _Novaterra_." Dijo Rock. "Elie, Jenna, Link y Luigi llegaron al planeta cuando estábamos por regresar a _Céfiro_."

"Ya veo…¿Y ella está bien?"

"Pregúntale eso cuando regresemos."

"Tomaré eso como un si… me alegro."

"Eso creemos." Comentó X. "Cuando aparecimos en esa ciudad oscura, ninguna de las chicas estaba con nosotros. No sabemos donde están."

"Ya veo… entonces tenemos que buscarlas cuanto antes."

"¡Claro!"

"Eh, una pregunta." 

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

El grupo entero volteó a ver a la chica rubia, la llamada Momoko, quien levantó su mano con cierto nerviosismo.

"Disculpen… ¿Es bueno estar aquí hablando?¿No nos pasará algo malo en el mundo real?" Preguntó la chica, con algo de nerviosismo.

"Descuida, el tiempo pasa diferente aquí." Respondió el hechicero Duncan. "Dentro de nuestro _Dive into the Heart_, podemos pasar horas y no pasarán más de un par de segundos en el mundo real."

"Oh, ya veo… gracias señor… uh, ¿_Mago Oscuro_?"

"_Dark Magician_, pero si."

"Oh…"

"Es cierto." Dijo Garrod, mirando a la rubia y a la chica voluptuosa de cabello azul. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Ella es Momoko, amiga de Doremi y Aiko." Dijo Alan, sorprendiendo a la rubia en cuestión.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿C-cómo sabes que ellas son mis amigas?" preguntó la rubia con asombro.

"De la misma forma en la que supongo que tú conoces a Duncan como un _Mago Oscuro_: Parte de tu vida la vi en un programa de televisión en mi mundo."

"Oh… Entonces, ¿conocen a Doremi y a Aiko?¿Ellas están bien?"

"Descuida, ellas están bien… eso creemos. También tienen _Keyblades_, y las estuve entrenando un poco."

"¡Oh!¡Qué bien! Bueno, si me conocen, no creo que sea conveniente que diga mi historia, ¿no?"

"Yo no te conozco." Dijo Steve, mirando a la rubia. "No tengo eso que llaman televisión en mi mundo."

"Es cierto, algunos de nosotros no te conocemos." Expresó Yusei. "¿Te podrías presentar?"

"De acuerdo. Bueno, mi nombre es Momoko Asuka, y esta es mi historia."

Así ella comenzó a explicar su historia. Ella contó que no era la primera vez que veía magia, aunque la que conocía en aquel entonces era muy diferente a la magia que usaban los _N-Warriors_: la magia que ella usaba a los diez-once años era magia que parecían deseos, mientras que la magia que los _N-Warriors_ usan era parecido a control de los elementos y energías místicas. Ella dijo que, cuando tenía once, conoció a un grupo de brujitas del país de _Japón_ de su mundo; Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko y Onpu. Ellas vivieron un par de años juntas, usando su magia, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, cada una de ellas siguiendo su propio camino, Momoko regresando a los _Estados Unidos_.

Sin embargo, ella, unos dos meses atrás, mientras iba de vuelta a casa después de la escuela, un portal se abrió sobre ella… y de este portal salió la voluptuosa chica de cabello azul, cayendo sobre ella. En ese momento, la _Keyblade_ apareció en su mano, así como en la de la misteriosa chica. Así fue como ella conoció a Kurumu.

"Y esa es mi historia…" Dijo Momoko. "Ahora le toca a mi amiga."

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó la chica de cabello celeste, dando un pequeño salto… sus dotes botando un poco.

Steve notó esto de inmediato, bastante confundido porque no la había visto antes. El hechicero miró a la chica de cabello azul, notando sus pechos… y no era el único: Raichu y Miroku también los veían.

_'Nice…'_ pensaron los tres.

"Bueno, me llamo Kurumu Kurono." Expresó la chica de azul, sonriendo alegremente. "…y soy una _Succubus_."

"¿_Succubus_?" preguntaron Tai y Takato con asombro.

"Yup… soy una demonio."

Kurumu contó su historia: al parecer, en su mundo, demonios con forma humana vivían junto con los _Humanos_, escondiendo su verdadera identidad. Kurumu contó que ella era una chica de preparatoria, donde era la chica más deseada por sus encantos (Raichu, Steve y Miroku sabían cuales 'encantos') y que estaba a punto de recibirse. Sin embargo, un día, un portal apareció debajo de sus pies y ella cayó a este, llegando al mundo de Doremi, Aiko y Momoko, cayendo sobre esta última. Por lo que Kurumu decía, la serie de _Rosario + Vampire_ nunca ocurrió en este universo, o al menos ella dice que no conoce a Moka o a Tsukune, ni al resto de las chicas.

En el mundo de Momoko, ella le enseñó a vivir en ese nuevo mundo, más avanzado que el de Kurumu que estaba al menos setenta años más atrasado. Kurumu no hizo mucho en ese nuevo mundo, viviendo en la casa de Momoko, ayudando algo en el cuidado de la casa. Cuando Kurumu le enseñó a Momoko que era una _Succubus_, Momoko no se sorprendió mucho, diciendo que en ese mundo existía magia también, solo que ella no podía usarla ahora. Así, las dos chicas pasaron el tiempo, volviéndose amigas… hasta que, de pronto, otro portal las transportó, esta vez a la _Torre de Tokyo_ del mundo de Lucy, Marina y Anaís, y de inmediato fueron transportadas al mundo de _Céfiro_, donde fueron atrapadas por Polaris para usarlas como las 'baterías' de sus máquinas que cancelaba el poder de las armaduras. Luego, Alan las rescató y… ya sabían toda la historia.

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _119-Terra- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

"Entonces…" empezó X, pensándolo con seriedad. "Hace unos dos meses, Kurumu llegó al mundo de Momoko, y hace unos días ¿fueron transportados a otro mundo?"

"Sip, exactamente." Respondió Momoko alegremente.

"Es muy extraño." Expresó Link. "¿Qué es lo que hace que portales aparezcan al azar?"

"No es al azar…" Respondió Mewtwo. "Es la voluntad de los mundos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Inuyasha con confusión.

"_Master Raphael_ comentó que, así como los seres vivientes, los planetas tienen también corazones, algo que supongo que ustedes saben."

"Lo sabemos." Expresó Ash. "¿Y?"

"Si los mundos tienen corazones…" empezó Zero, pensándolo seriamente. "…entonces son seres pensantes."

"A cierto nivel, pero sí; los mundos que habitamos son pensantes… y ellos están conectados entre sí por el _Life Stream_, así como nosotros estamos conectados por los _Heart Links_."

"Espera." Dijo Takato. "Si es como nosotros, que nos conectamos con los _Heart Links_… ¿entonces los mundos pueden hablar entre ellos?"

"Algo así." Expresó el _Pokemon psíquico_. "Y tengo entendido que ellos pueden abrir portales para juntar _N-Warriors_ en grupos."

"¿Dices que fueron nuestros propios mundos los que nos juntaron?" preguntó Domon con intriga.

"Exactamente."

"¿Pero para qué nos reuniría a todos?" Cuestionó Klonoa.

"La unión hace la fuerza." Respondió Yusei, llamando la atención de todos. "Es probable que nos juntaran para que así no seamos objetivos débiles y volvernos más fuertes juntos."

"Tiene sentido." Dijo Mario. "Y así nos comenzaron a reunir."

"Suena extraño que un mundo tenga vida propia." Dijo Impmon, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero hemos visto cosas extrañas, así que quizás si sea así."

"Suena posible." Dijo Shadow, con sus ojos cerrados. "Extraño, pero posible, en especial por lo que nos contó _Master Wise_."

El grupo pensó en lo que habían escuchado. Ahora se conocían más entre ellos, y pensaron en que su reunión no era cosa del destino, sino la voluntad de sus propios mundos para hacerlos más fuertes y que sobrevivieran a las _Galaxian Wars_, aparte de conocerse y formar el grupo mayor. Así siguieron hablando por un rato, comentando de sus historias, aventuras, fuerzas y debilidades, tomándose todo el tiempo debido a que en ese lugar el tiempo pasaba más rápido que en el exterior. Después de varios minutos, al parecer todas las conversaciones terminaron.

"Bueno, ya nos conocemos." Expresó Alan, mirando al grupo entero. "Ahora trabajemos juntos. Volvamos al mundo real y busquemos una forma de salir de este lugar en el que estamos. Se conocen ahora, sus fuerzas y debilidades. Trabajen en equipo si es que quieren salir de este lugar, porque los enemigos son mucho más fuertes que nosotros por separados. ¡Vamos!"

"Of course!" Exclamó Momoko, haciendo que unos la miraran con confusión. "What?"

"¿Qué idioma es ese?" Preguntó Genki.

"Parece _Ingles_." Comentó Yusei, mirando a la chica, sabiendo algo de ese idioma.

"Yep, it's _English_." Respondió Momoko, sonriendo alegremente.

"Eso fue un sí."

"Exacto."

"Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien del grupo habla algo más aparte de _Japonés_." Comentó Tai, riendo un poco.

"Si, es ciert-" dijo Alan, antes de mirarlo con confusión. "Espera, ¿_Japonés_?"

"Si, el idioma que todos estamos hablando."

"Espera, yo no conozco _Japonés_. Además, ustedes están hablando en _Español_."

"¿Eh?" Cuestionó Takato. "Pero ni conozco el _Español_, no sé de que hablas."

"¿_Español_?¿_Japonés_?¿_Inglés_?" Preguntó Gulliver con confusión. "¿Qué ustedes no hablan _Hispano_?"

"Yo creí que hablaban _Italiano_." Comentó Mario, mirándolos a todos.

"¡A ver!¡Esperen!" Exclamó Alan. "Todos… ¿Qué idiomas hablan?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _145-Demo (Secrets)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

Cada uno comenzó a hablar del nombre del idioma que hablaban. En sí, la mayoría hablaba _Japonés_, con unos cuantos hablando otro idioma, aunque aquellos que hablaban _Japones_ venían de, obviamente, _Japón_, aunque personas como Ash, Gulliver y Duncan hablaban otro idioma diferente, Ash al parecer hablando algo parecido al _Inglés_, Gulliver algo similar al _Español_, aunque antiguo, y Duncan algo parecido al _Latín_. Alan no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo es que todos hablaban diferente pero podían entenderse?

"Eso es extraño." Dijo X, mirando a los héroes. "¿Cada quien hablamos un idioma diferente?¿Como es posible que nos entendamos fácilmente?"

"Ni idea." Expresó Yusei, cerrando sus ojos. "Entiendo que cada uno hablemos diferentes idiomas. Lo extraño es que todos nos entendamos."

"Creí que sería algo así como en los _Animes_." Indicó Takato. "Algo así como que simplemente no hay barreras de lenguaje."

"Wait!" Exclamó Momoko, llamando la atención de todos… muchos quienes no entendieron lo que dijo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Raichu.

"Dijo que esperemos." Respondió Alan, traduciendo. "Espera… ella está hablando en _Inglés_. Ash, ¿La entiendes?"

"No, ni idea de lo que dijo." Expresó Ash, mirándolos confundido.

"¡¿Qué?!¡Pero se supone que hablas _Inglés_!¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes?"

"Ni idea… solo no lo entiendo."

"Entonces…" empezó Momoko con confusión. "¿Me entienden cuando hablo en _Japonés_ pero no cuando hablo en _Ingles_?"

"Eso parece." Dijo Yoh, encogiéndose en hombros.

"Esto es MUY raro…" dijo Alan, bastante confundido. "Parece que nos entendemos cuando hablamos nuestro idioma original."

"Pero mi idioma original es el _Inglés_." Comentó Momoko.

"… ok, eso es más raro aún. ¿Será que cada mundo se habla un idioma en especial?"

"No pensemos en eso por ahora." Empezó Mewtwo, llamando la atención de todos. "Concentrémonos en nuestro problema actual, no en cómo es que nos comunicamos entre nosotros. Eso lo haremos después."

"Tiene razón." Dijo Duncan. "Concentrémonos en el problema que tenemos frente a nosotros. ¿Cómo nos reuniremos?"

"No lo sé…" Dijo Alan. "Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos."

"Parece una dimensión diferente a la que estábamos." Comentó Zero. "Si nos encontramos en la ciudad, quizás nos encontremos si seguimos caminando."

"Entonces… ¿solo tenemos que caminar?" Preguntó Jaden, rascándose la cabeza. "Suena muy fácil."

"Feh, como sea." Comentó Inuyasha. "Ya nos encontraremos… siempre lo hacemos."

"Bueno…" Empezó Alan. "Entonces… no hay nada más que hacer más que caminar."

"Exacto." Expresó Mewtwo. "Será mejor que regresemos al mundo real y busquemos la forma de encontrarnos."

"Ok… entonces está decidido; haremos eso. Buena suerte, gente. Nos veremos después."

"¡De acuerdo!"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Y con eso, Alan cerró sus ojos concentrándose un poco… y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba de vuelta en el mundo real, junto con Giru, Primavera, y un Raichu que parecía que acababa de regresar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos concentrados, Giru?" preguntó Alan con interés.

"Giru, Giru, cuarenta y dos segundos, Giru." Respondió el pequeño robot.

"Ya veo…"

"¿Qué pasó, Giru?"

"Nada, solo nos presentamos algunos que no nos conocíamos, y hablamos del lugar donde estábamos, pero nadie sabe qué lugar es este."

"¿Y mi querido X?" preguntó la pequeña hada, cansando un poco a Alan.

"Si, él está bien."

"¡Genial!"

"Giru, Giru, escanee los alrededores… hay una extraña energía en el lugar."

"¿La puedes analizar?" Preguntó Raichu con intriga.

"No, Giru. Es muy extraña… pero los escáneres de largo alcance logran detectar algo extraño a lo lejos."

"¿Qué tan lejos?"

"Seis mil kilómetros."

"Wow… eso es el radio de mi planeta. Eso sí que está lejos."

"Si, Giru."

"Bueno, tendremos que ir rápido…" Dijo Alan, mirando a sus compañeros. "Giru, ¿puedes ir tan rápido como un _Super Novan_?"

"Giru, Giru, quizás no tan rápido, pero sí creo poder mantener tu velocidad al ochenta por ciento."

"Bien… ¿Raichu?"

"No tienes porqué decírmelo." Expresó Raichu, cambiando de forma _Pokemon_ a _Humano_. "Estoy listo."

"¡Hey!¿Que hay de mi?" preguntó Primavera con enfado. "¡No puedo volar tan rápido!"

"Entra aquí." Dijo Raichu, abrochándose su chamarra y señalando al cuello de esta. "Aquí estarás a salvo."

"… ¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"A menos que quieras quedarte aquí sola…"

"Ok, ok, lo haré…" dijo el hada, antes de volar hacia el _Pokemon Humano_ y colocarse en el cuello de su chamarra. "No pienses nada gracioso, ratón."

"Meh, no me atraes… eres demasiado ruidosa para mí."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Basta!" Exclamó Alan, con la mano en su sien. "Solo, vámonos, ¿ok?"

"Ok…"

"De acuerdo, entonces síganme. ¡vamos!"

Alan y Raichu se transformaron en _Super Novans_, y ambos comenzaron a correr y saltar en dirección a donde Giru le había dicho, mientras que el robot blanco se volvió esfera y salió disparado como bala, siguiendo a Alan, así los cuatro partieron en su misión: encontrar a sus compañeros.

**Fin del Capítulo 60 **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <span>_** _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Mientras buscamos a nuestros amigos, nos encontramos con un extraño templo en medio de la nada. Me pregunto que encontraremos aquí.

**Raichu:** Este lugar parece extraño. ¿Habrá algún indicio de-?¡AH!¿Que te pasó, Alan?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El templo de la otra dimensión**_

**Alan:** ¿Por qué siento que algún día veré a estas chicas frente a frente?

**Raichu:** Ni idea… pero haces una linda chica, Alan.

**Alan: **Cállate…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> ¿Cómo es que cuando me propongo una fecha para hacer algo, siempre lo termino entregando al día siguiente pasada la fecha? No lo entiendo...  
><em>

_Bueno, nuevo capítulo ... la verdad este no tiene mucho, solo presentaciones. Ahora a ver que les pasa en esa nueva dimensión, que no es de Polaris sino de alguien más. Veamos que hacen ahí._

_Por cierto, subí una imagen a mi DeviantArt del episodio I, algo así como la portada de ese Episodio. Haré lo mismo con los demás episodios, a ver como me salen =P_

_Nos vemos dentro de 2 Domingos... o Lunes, como sea... sobres =P_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	62. Cap 61: El templo de la otra dimensión

_****_**_17/MAR/2013_**_****_

_**Final MiX!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>PRELUDE THEME:<strong>_ _-_ _141-Prologue & subtitle II _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Después de escapar de la ciudad oscura de _Monterrey_, Alan se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Luego de encontrarse con Giru, Raichu y Primavera, Alan se comunicó con sus compañeros por medio de los _Heart Links_, entrando en el corazón de sus compañeros.

Después de unas presentaciones, el grupo de héroes supo que no podían hacer nada más que seguir buscando, por lo que Alan, Primavera, Giru y Raichu partieron a buscar a sus amigos, en medio de una dimensión desconocida para ellos.

¿Dónde estarán ellos?¿Que será ese lugar?¿Y qué es lo que ellos encontrarán ahí?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _142-Still Embracing Light and Darkness _(_**Soundtrack:**_ _Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 61: El templo de la otra dimensión.<em>**

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

En el centro de una zona árida, donde la tierra estaba seca y de color rojo, había una formación de rocas que sobresalían de la zona como si fueran pilares. Sobre una enorme roca que formaban esta formación se encontraba un hombre, ya anciano debido a que estaba algo jorobado. Este hombre en cuestión tenía una gabardina negra, la misma de la _Organization XIII_, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y evitando que pudieran ver su cuerpo. Él miraba hacia el cielo, sus ojos penetrando la gruesa capa de nubes que cubrían el planeta, sonriendo con malicia por lo que veía.

Sobre otra roca cerca, estaba otra figura encapuchada, pero este era más joven, quizás de la misma edad que la de los héroes de _Céfiro_. Él era el mismo que atacó a Kristal en el castillo, usando su poderosa armadura y hechizos, aunque ahora tenía puesto la misma gabardina. Este joven veía al señor mayor, esperando a que dijera algo… pero luego de un rato, ya no aguantó más.

"Maestro, ¿Cuál es su plan?" preguntó el encapuchado, mirando al anciano.

"Paciencia, mi joven aprendiz." Respondió el anciano, sonriendo con malicia. "Mi plan sigue avanzando como lo pensé."

"¿Los héroes del _Nintenverse_ están dentro de esa dimensión?"

"Así es… han entrado a mi mundo… ahora, podemos ver que tan fuertes son, y si pueden salir de ahí."

"Entiendo… entonces, ¿quiere que yo vaya?"

"No será necesario… ellos irán."

Entonces, otras tres figuras, también con gabardinas negras, aparecieron detrás del anciano, hincándose en el momento en el que aparecieron. De estas tres figuras, dos eran mujeres, ya que su físico las delataba, la gabardina que tenían marcaba sus figuras… y una de ellas tenía un pecho más grande que la de la otra.

"Maestro, ¿A qué se debe su llamada?" preguntó el hombre misterioso, mirando al suelo.

"Han venido…" Expresó el anciano, volteándolas a ver. "¿Qué tal su misión?"

"Un éxito, mi señor." Expresó una de las mujeres, de físico más delgado. "Hemos estado investigando ese otro grupo de _N-Warriors_, que también posee habilidades especiales y tiene héroes… interesantes."

"¿Qué me pueden decir de ellos?"

"Aunque no son tan numerosos comparados con los del grupo que viajaron a este mundo, son bastante hábiles. Habrá que investigarlos más."

"Su líder es un agente secreto de _Novaterra_ llamado Alex Vanegas." Expresó la otra chica, la más voluptuosa. "Y sus habilidades son… bastante interesantes."

"Excelente… bien, ahora necesito que ustedes hagan otra misión."

"¿Qué desea, maestro?" Cuestionó el hombre de los tres, levantando la mirada.

"Quiero que vayan a mi dimensión y seleccionen a guerreros de los tantos que hay, y que luchen con ellos para probar sus fuerzas."

"¿A quién sea?"

"Me da igual… menos al guerrero llamado Alan, a él le tengo otro oponente."

"Muy bien, maestro… así será."

Y con esto dicho, los tres desaparecieron, dejando de nuevo a los dos hombres solos.

"¿Qué planea con el guerrero de la _Chaos Keyblade_, maestro?" preguntó el joven, mirando al anciano.

"Para él, tengo pensando algo diferente." Respondió él, sonriendo con malicia. "Un ángel le hará una visita."

"No, no seré yo…"

De pronto, llamas aparecieron de la nada, sobre una de las rocas cercanas y de estas llamas emergió una figura enorme, casi de tres metros de altura, materializándose por las llamas. Este hombre era ya mayor, cabello blanco se le veía en su cabeza. No tenía su ojo izquierdo, un medallón tapaba el lugar donde estaba. Tenía una imponente armadura negra con roja y unas igual de imponentes alas negras, mostrando que era en realidad una especie de ángel caído. Con una larga espada, similar a la de Sephiroth, el hombre imponía autoridad.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no serás tú?" preguntó el anciano, mirando al ángel caído con intriga.

"Pensé que sería mejor crear un escenario para el combate." Respondió el ángel caído, sonriendo con malicia, mirando a los dos hombres. "Es por eso que preparé todo para algo… interesante."

"¿Se puede saber qué es?"

"¿Recuerdas que hay una mujer en mi dimensión, una humana, que se interpone en mis planes? He creado un escenario para que ella y el joven del que hablas luchen. Será un buen espectáculo."

"¿No lo matará?"

"Descuida: ambos poseen la misma fuerza… aunque la armadura _Bankai_ de ese joven le da una ventaja."

"Descuida, yo haré que no pueda usarla; en mi mundo, las reglas las hago yo. ¿Es esa chica fuerte?"

"Bastante… para alguien de su especie. Será interesante verlos pelear a muerte."

"Entonces haz lo que quieras, pero no lo mates… recuerda que yo te traje a la vida desde tu dimensión."

"Y no lo matará, estoy seguro. Ahora, iré a ver ese espectáculo…"

Y con esto dicho, el ángel caído desapareció en llamas, dejando de nuevo a los dos hombres solos.

"¿Podemos confiar en ese ángel caído, maestro?" preguntó el joven con intriga.

"Descuida…" Respondió el anciano, sonriendo con malicia. "…si veo que nos intenta traicionar, acabaré con él en un santiamén. Además, aún nos puede ser útil en esto…"

El hombre miró de nuevo al cielo, sus ojos dorados activándose, brillando intensamente, permitiéndole ver más allá de lo evidente… donde él sonrió con malicia.

"Veamos si los discípulos de _Raphael_ y _Wise_ son tan buenos como espero…"

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: ?-<span>_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__211-Eclipse-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XIII-2_)

Corriendo por la superficie de ese mundo extraño dentro de la extraña dimensión, estaban Alan, Raichu y Giru, los primeros dos como _Super Novans_, corriendo y saltando a gran velocidad, buscando el lugar de donde venía esa extraña energía que Giru les había dicho. Estaba muy lejos, pero para ellos como _Super Novans_, no lo era tanto.

"¿Cuánto falta, Giru?" preguntó Alan.

"Trescientos kilómetros, Giru."

"Perfecto, estaremos ahí en poco tiempo."

"¿Qué habrá en ese lugar?" Cuestionó Raichu.

"Ni idea… habrá que ver que hay ahí."

"Espero que ahí esté mi querido X." Comentó Primavera, aún dentro de la chaqueta de Raichu.

"No esperes eso."

"Cállate, ratón."

"Cállate, Banshee."

"¡No empiecen!" Exclamó Alan con enfado.

"¡Ahí está, Giru!"

El grupo se detuvo de golpe, deteniéndose frente a… algo. Parecía ser una especie de construcción antigua, pero estaba hecha de roca… y de hecho parecía más una roca que una construcción, salvo unos detalles que indicaban que era algo construido. Los cuatro observaron el lugar, mirándolo con atención.

"¿Es este el lugar?" Preguntó Raichu con intriga.

"Si, Giru. La energía extraña proviene de adentro, Giru."

"¿Qué clase de energía será?"

"¡No importa!" Exclamó Primavera. "¡Con tal de encontrar a mi querido X de nuevo, antes de que esa pelirroja lo encuentre primero!"

"¿Pelirroja?¿Hablas de Lucy?" Preguntó Alan.

"¡Si, esa niña!¡No quiero que se acerque a mi X!"

"Oh, cierto, eres fanática de X." dijo Raichu, haciendo que ella la mirara con enfado.

"¡No soy fanática!¡Soy su novia!"

"¿Eh? Eso no parece…" dijo el _Pokemon Humano_, comenzando a hacerla enfadar a propósito. "Por lo que he visto, Lucy y X parecen más pareja."

"¡Yo soy más linda que Lucy!" Exclamó Primavera.

"Ehhh… no lo sé…" dijo Alan, no queriendo decir más… después de todo, Lucy Shidou era su chica de anime favorita.

"¡Por supuesto que lo soy!" Exclamó el hada con orgullo. "Mi cabello es más lindo que el de ella… ¡y por supuesto, mis pechos son más grandes que los de ella!"

"Tus pechos son del tamaño de la yema de mi dedo meñique. Eso no lo considero grandes."

"¿Sabes, Alan?" Empezó Raichu, llamando la atención del joven. "Ella tiene razón."

"¡¿Eh?!¿De qué lado estás, Raichu?"

"Pero es cierto. Mira, si Primavera fuera de tamaño normal, sería quizás tan alta como Anaís, y su pecho sería ligeramente más pequeño que los de Amelia y Mimi. Fácilmente le gana a Lucy… pelirroja."

"¡Exacto!" Exclamó Primavera. "¡Por eso soy la más linda!"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en <em>Céfiro<em>…

"Esa Primavera otra vez hablando tonterías." Expresó Marina, su ojo derecho moviéndose con frustración. "¡Nunca serás más linda que Lucy!"

"Tranquila, Marina, no me molesta." Expresó la pelirroja mencionada, riendo nerviosamente.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si. Puede que no sea tan 'linda' como Primavera… pero soy feliz como soy."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices…"

"Escuchen lo que Alan tiene que decir al respecto." Expresó Mimi, señalando hacia arriba.

* * *

><p>"No estoy de acuerdo: una chica no es solo linda por su físico." Dijo Alan seriamente, mirando a la hada fijamente. "Si su personalidad no es muy buena, no importa que tenga el mejor físico, los hombres no la querrán."<p>

"¡Yo no tengo una personalidad mala!" Exclamó Primavera con enfado.

"¡Claro que sí!... bueno, no exactamente, pero podrías mejorar."

"¿Eh?"

"Eres demasiado gritona. Cálmate un poco y no te enfades tan fácil. Con semejantes gritos, hasta a X lo cansas."

"¡Mentira!¡Mi querido X me quiere mucho!"

"No quiere lastimarte. Solo sé más calmada y no tan gritona… si lo haces, quizás X te hable más."

"Bah, no me importa. ¡Yo lucharé por mi querido X!"

"Ok… pero no llores si no te quiere."

"No hay problema, con pechos más grandes y mejor figura, no hay forma de que pierda."

"Es una pelea pareja." Dijo Raichu, pensándolo un poco. "Primavera tiene la figura, pero Lucy tiene esa lindura de ella. Es parejo… aunque…"

"¿Qué estás pensando, Raichu?" preguntó Alan, mirando a su compañero con intriga.

"En Lucy Shidou… con los pechos de Lucy Heartfilia."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Vamos, no me digas que nunca los has pensado. Sé que Lucy, la guerrera mágica, es tu chica favorita después de Kristal. ¿Nunca te la has imaginado con pechos grandes?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__118-Troublesome Girl-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Alan se puso a pensar un poco, mirando hacia abajo, pensando, antes de responder.

"Un par de veces… pero por alguna razón, a Lucy no la veo con pechos grandes. Se me hace bien como está."

"Yo si… y es genial: pelirroja linda y de pechos grandes… es muy bonita."

"Deja de pensar así, Raichu. Recuerda que soy fan de Lucy. Además, aún si me la imagino, se vería raro que Lucy los tuviera."

"Claaaro… te apuesto a que, si no hubieras conocido a Kristal, te hubieras hecho novio de Lucy y hubieras deseado que tuviera pechos grandes."

"… no lo dudo."

"¿Vez? Estás de acuer… espera, ¿Qué?"

"Es cierto: Lucy es mi chica de anime favorita después de la Maga Oscura, de hecho me agrada más que la Maga Oscura. Si hipotéticamente hubiera conocido a Lucy antes que a Kristal, no me importa si una tuviera pechos grandes o no, me hubiera enamorado de Lucy."

"… ¿estás diciendo que te enamorarías de Lucy, sin importar Kristal?"

"Te lo dije; Lucy y la Dark Magician Girl son mis chicas favoritas; si hubiera conocido a una antes de la otra, me hubiera enamorado de ella sin pensarlo. El destino quiso que conociera a Kristal primero, y estoy agradecido de eso. Ahora que tengo a Kristal, no importa si hubiera conocido a Lucy ahora, la consideraría una amiga."

"Oh… ya veo… aún así, ¿Lucy con pechos grandes tamaño Kristal?"

"No empieces, Raichu."

"¡Oh vamos!" Exclamó Primavera. "¡Enamórate de Lucy y hazla tu novia!¡Así tendré a mi querido X para mí!"

"Ya tengo novia…"

"¡Crea un Harem!"

"¡Apoyo la idea!" Dijo Raichu. "¡Y me invitas!"

"¡Oh cállense! ¿Un harem? Hablan como si tuviera la suerte de gustarles a TANTAS chicas que podría crear un Harem. Con Kristal me es más que suficiente… además, Raichu, ¿Tú crees que Kristal permitiría siquiera que creara un Harem?"

"¿Tú crees que no?"

"¿Recuerdas como reaccionó con lo que pasó entre Elie y yo? Kris es muy celosa, ni de broma aceptaría un Harem."

"Quien sabe… quizás si las circunstancias correctas ocurren…"

"Aha, claro… mejor entremos a ver que hay dentro, que a eso venimos."

"Ok… pero antes… ¡Lucy de pechos grandes!"

"¡Oh cállate!"

Y así, los cuatro entraron a la construcción… sin saber que su conversación la escucharon las chicas de _Céfiro_… y que causó cierta vergüenza a ciertas chicas.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Planeta: Céfiro-<span>_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__119-Terra-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Al escuchar esto, tanto Lucy como Kristal se veían confundidas y, en el caso de la pelirroja, profundamente sonrojada. Alan prácticamente había dicho que, si la hubiera conocido primero, se hubiera enamorado de ella, y eso era algo que la apenaba, y por lo que decía Raichu una y otra vez. Kristal, por otro lado, se sintió insegura al escuchar eso.

"Entonces…" dijo Marina. "Alan se hubiera enamorado de Lucy si la hubiera visto primero, debido a ese cariño que le tiene al personaje de la serie de televisión que él vio de niño."

"¿Será eso cierto?" Se preguntó Kristal con confusión. "¿De verdad Alan-kun se hubiera enamorado de ella y no de mi?"

"L-lo siento." Expresó la Lucy mencionada, mirando hacia abajo. "N-no sé qué decir."

"No es tu culpa, Lucy… es solo que, me confunde…"

"No debería." Expresó Erza, cruzada de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados, llamando la atención de todas las chicas. "Al final, eso no pasó y él está contigo. No deberías preocuparte por lo que 'pudo haber sido'."

"Lo sé, pero…"

"Tiene razón." Dijo Caldina. "No te preocupes por lo que no pasó. Lo que importa es que él está contigo, y que, si lo que él dice es cierto, no te dejará por nada."

"… yo…"

"Ten más confianza en él." Dijo Dawn. "Sabes que él no diría algo como eso si no estuviera seguro de eso."

"… tienen razón. No dudaré de lo que él me diga… no siempre."

"¡Así se habla!"

Kristal sonrió un poco, mirando a Lucy, la pelirroja, antes de mirar hacia arriba, al espejo que mostraba todo, viendo el resto de la aventura de Alan y compañía.

* * *

><p>-?-<p>

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__016-Find your way-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

El grupo de Alan seguía caminando dentro de esa extraña construcción, pasando por los pasillos del lugar, buscando algo que les indicara el camino o al menos una pista que les diga que era ese lugar. Sin embargo, luego de varias horas de buscar y buscar, no encontraron nada.

"¿Qué tan profundo es este lugar?¡Ya me cansé!" Exclamó Primavera con enfado, haciendo que el resto la mirara con desgano.

"¡Pero has estado sentada sobre Giru por horas!¿De qué estás cansada?" Preguntó Raichu.

"¡De esperar!"

"¡Ya cálmense los dos!" Exclamó Alan, deteniendo cualquier discusión que pudiera ocurrir entre los dos. "Giru, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?"

"Tres horas con veinte minutos, Giru." Respondió el robot blanco.

"Y aún no hemos visto nada… ¿Cuánto más faltará?"

"Quizás no haya nada aquí." Dijo Raichu. "¿Será un laberinto?¿O un templo sin fondo?"

"Quien sabe, pero ya caminamos mucho. Debemos seguir para encontrar esa extraña energía."

"Es cansado." Se quejó Primavera, haciendo que todos la miraran de nuevo.

"Ni volar haces."

"Caya."

El grupo siguió caminando, pasando por lo que parecía ser un arco, donde antes había una enorme puerta pero que ahora no había nada. Primavera, Raichu y Giru pasaron sin problemas… pero, cuando Alan pasó, sintió algo de resistencia y una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, confundiéndolo bastante.

"¡Woa! Eso fue raro." Dijo Alan, mirando a sus compañeros. "Oigan, ¿no sintieron es- Pero qué rayos?"

Al mirar al frente, Alan miró a sus compañeros… que parecían translucidos, transparentes, pudiendo ver atreves de sus cuerpos.

"¡Oigan!¿Qué les pasó?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Eso te deberíamos preguntar a ti." Comentó Raichu.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Estás transparente."

"¿Yo? Para mí son ustedes los que están transparentes."

"Nosotros te vemos transparente." Dijo Primavera, mirando atreves del cuerpo de Alan. "¿Y tu armadura?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Alan, antes de darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, no tenía su armadura puesta. "¿Qué pasó?¿Cuando desapareció?"

"¿Qué pasó?" Cuestionó Raichu.

"No sé; sentí algo de resistencia y una descarga… y ahora los veo transparentes."

"Eso es raro…"

"Giru, ¿puedes analizar lo que pasó?"

"Analizando, Giru…" Expresó el pequeño robot, su ojo rojo destellando un par de veces por unos segundos. "Giru, Giru, al parecer, la pared dimensional se debilitó por unos segundos antes de regresar a la normalidad. Sin embargo, parece ser que pasaste por esa grieta dimensional, Giru."

"Espera." Empezó Raichu. "¿Quieres decir que Alan está en otra dimensión?"

"Exactamente, Giru."

"¡¿Eh?!" Exclamó Alan. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, Giru: pasaste por una grieta dimensional. Ahora estás en una dimensión distinta a la nuestra, Giru. La armadura se debió haber desactivado, Giru."

"¿Cómo cuando luchamos contra los _Phantom Knights _en _Monterrey_?"

"Parece diferente, Giru… creo que no podrás invocar tu armadura."

"Veamos…" dijo Alan, invocando la _Frozen Terra Keyblade_. "_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_" Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, como siempre lo hacía cuando invocaba su armadura… pero esta vez, su _Keyblade _no brillaba. "Parece que es cierto…"

"¿Qué tal _Super Novan_?" Cuestionó Raichu.

"Veamos…" Comentó Alan, concentrándose un poco… y su cabello se volvió dorado, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía. "Si, parece que la transformación no es afectada por lo que sea que evita que use mi armadura. ¿Por qué será?"

"Giru, Giru, no estoy seguro…" respondió el robot. "Pero tengo una teoría, Giru: creo que es porque en la dimensión en la que estás algo en el ambiente debe de evitar que el poder del espíritu de la _Keyblade_ se junte con el tuyo, ya que _Bankai Armor _es eso: unión de poderes."

"Entonces supongo que mi _Eavon Summon _si funciona." Dijo Alan, cruzándose de brazos, antes de regresar a la normalidad. "Entonces, estoy en otra dimensión, pero aún puedo verlos y escucharlos…"

"Si, pero no puedes interactuar con nosotros, Giru." Expresó el pequeño robot, flotando y pasando a través del cuerpo de Alan. "Las dimensiones están tan juntas que podemos hablar entre nosotros, pero no podemos interactuar físicamente."

"¿Y qué hago?¿Paso de nuevo por el portal?"

"No tiene caso, Giru; la grieta se cerró."

"Eso suena muy extraño." Dijo Raichu, comenzando a pensar. "La grieta se abrió justo cuando Alan pasaba por ella. ¿No será esto una especie de trampa?"

"Es probable, Giru."

"Bueno, no tenemos más opción que avanzar." Dijo Alan, mirando hacia adelante. "Quizás haya algo adelante que me regrese a la dimensión de ustedes."

"Ok…" Dijo Primavera. "Pero das miedo… pareces un fantasma."

"Desde mi punto de vista, ustedes son los fantasmas… mejor sigamos adelante."

"Ok."

Con esto dicho, el grupo continuó caminando, buscando alguna salida de su nuevo aprieto.

Pasaban los minutos y no parecía que hubiera algo más interesante en el lugar más que pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos. Entonces, luego de varios minutos de caminata, llegaron al final del pasillo, dejando ver un gran salón…o al menos eso parecía.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__002-Dive into the Heart -Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Estaba tan oscuro como un salón, con pilares que soportaban el techo… sin embargo, ni el techo ni las paredes laterales se podían ver, ya que estas se extendían infinitamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Solo había un área que estaba "iluminada", aunque no había alguna fuente de luz que lo hiciera, y que formaba una especie de pasillo iluminado, con lo que parecían ser monolitos con un espejo negro en frente, veintiséis de ellos, trece en cada lado del pasillo. Sin embargo, el espejo de uno de estos monolitos parecía ser hecho de metal, al menos eso es lo que parecía.

"¿Qué lugar será este?" preguntó Raichu, mirando a su alrededor.

"No lo sé… pero me da escalofríos." Comentó Primavera, escondiéndose en las ropas de Raichu.

"Giru, Giru, extrañas energías se encuentran en el ambiente. La pared dimensional es más débil en este lugar, Giru." Exclamó el pequeño robot.

"¿Insinúas que aquí puedo regresar a la dimensión normal?" preguntó Alan, mirando al robot.

"Es posible, Giru."

"¿Tendrán que ver estos espejos negros en esto?" Cuestionó Raichu, mirando los espejos.

"Es probable."

"Entonces echémosles un vistazo."

El grupo se acercó a los extraños espejos negros, siendo Raichu el primero que llegó a uno de ellos. Veía el espejo negro, viendo su reflejo en este, no viendo nada extraño en él.

"No siento ni veo nada inusual en estos espejos." Exclamó el _Pokemon Humano_, tocando el espejo negro que tenía en frente, Giru acercándose a él.

"Pero detecto energía emanando de este espejo, Giru." Expresó el robot, analizando el espejo.

"Pero no veo nada."

"Capaz ni son importantes." Dijo Primavera, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. "Aunque son bonitos."

"Ya empezó…"

"Cállate, ratón."

Alan, mientras tanto, veía otro monolito, que parecía ser igual al que Raichu veía, sin nada interesante.

"Parece un simple espejo…" dijo Alan, acercando su mano al espejo.

Entonces, cuando sus dedos tocaron la superficie del espejo, este se activó, la superficie oscura comenzando a brillar.

'_¿Pero qué-?'_ pensó Alan, mientras el brillo del espejo comenzaba a disminuir y a mostrar un escenario muy… conocido. '_¿Qué? Esto es un… ¡Portón de Espejo!'_

Efectivamente, la imagen que ahora se reflejaba en el espejo era el mismo que el grupo veía cuando estaban en un _Portón de Espejo_: un enorme cilindro con espejos flotando alrededor del viajero, mostrando varias imágenes en cada uno. Según _Master Raphael_, cada espejo mostraba una dimensión diferente, mismas a las que ellos no podían viajar, ya que estos "espejos" eran indestructibles, tan fuertes como las barreras dimensionales que separan la dimensión principal donde vivían, y que ninguna _Keyblade_ podía abrir. Él no entendía por qué veía esto en ese espejo.

Entonces, notó algo: todos los espejos que él veía eran de color plateado… pero había uno que era color dorado, sobresaliendo de entre los demás. Él se preguntó que era ese espejo, o más bien, que dimensión poseía del otro lado… y su duda iba a ser respondida, ya que la imagen del espejo negro comenzó a acercarse al espejo dorado, llegando al punto al que solo podía verlo a este. Una imagen comenzó a formarse en el espejo, y Alan comenzó a distinguir una figura…

Entonces, lo que Alan vio era su reflejo…

… solo que su reflejo era el de una mujer.

"¿Pero qué demo-?" empezó Alan, confundido por lo que veía.

La chica que aparecía en el reflejo era muy similar a Alan; era morena como él, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Sus ropas eran similares a las de Alan, aunque ajustadas para una mujer: en lugar de chamarra ella tenía un chaleco, y en lugar de pantalones ella tenía unos shorts y algo que parecían medias. Ella tenía guantes grises, y aretes dorados. El cabello de ella era similar al de Alan, algo erizado al estilo Goku, y largo hasta los hombros con las puntas levantadas.

En físico… tenía 1.65 de estatura, caderas anchas, piernas bien formadas y pechos que rivalizaban incluso los de Kristal. Era muy bonita… y era el reflejo de Alan.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Raichu con confusión, al ver que Alan reaccionó muy raro.

"Mi reflejo… es una mujer." Respondió Alan, confundiendo al Pokemon, robot y hada.

"¿Eh? A ver." Dijo el roedor, asomándose para ver el reflejo… y enamorándose de inmediato. "¡Wow!¡Mira esa belleza!¡Esas piernas!¡Esas caderas!... ¡Esos pechos!¡Son enormes!"

"¡Hey!¡Ese es mi reflejo!... de otra dimensión."

"¿De otra dimens-? … no importa, haces una linda chica, Alan… ¡Damn!¡Quiero tocarlos!"

"¡Hey!"

"Ok, ¿A qué te refieres con que es de otra dimensión?"

"El espejo negro se activó y pude ver el _Portón de Espejo_ en él, luego la imagen se acercó a uno de los espejos y mostró a esa chica. Recuerda que los espejos del _Portón de Espejo_ muestran otras dimensiones."

"Giru, Giru… entonces estamos viendo una dimensión diferente, Giru."

"¿Hablas de que estamos viendo otra dimensión donde Alan es una chica?" preguntó Raichu con asombro.

"Exacto, Giru."

"wow… ¡Ven a este universo!¡Quiero tocarte!"

"¡Tranquilo, roedor pervertido!" Exclamó Alan con enfado.

"Uh… está desapareciendo…" dijo Primavera, señalando a los hombres.

El grupo miró al espejo y, efectivamente, el reflejo de la chica comenzó a desaparecer, el cristal volviéndose opaco, hasta que, al final, desapareció por completo, ya no reflejando nada, confundiéndolos.

"Wow…" dijo Alan con confusión. "¿De verdad esa chica soy yo en otra dimensión?"

"Es probable, Giru." Expresó Giru, mirando a Alan. "Esta dimensión parece estar cerca de otras dimensiones. Las paredes dimensionales de este universo son más débiles que el del nuestro, quizás por eso podemos ver otras dimensiones."

"¿Quieres decir que este lugar puede ser un cruce dimensional?"

"No exactamente, solo que esta dimensión es más cercana a otras, Giru."

"Eso es extraño… me pregunto que más nos encontraremos… espero poder hablar con esa chica."

"¿Qué?¿Enamorado de ti mismo, Alan?" Preguntó Raichu con malicia, ganándose un golpe del joven.

"¡Claro que no! Es solo que… tengo curiosidad. Si esa chica es en realidad yo en otro universo, me pregunto cómo ha sido su vida, que cosas ha hecho, como le ha ido… si ha sufrido las mismas humillaciones que yo."

"Oh, ya veo… bueno, quien sabe quien sea esa chica… pero si sé algo."

"¿Qué?"

"1.65 metros de estatura, 98 de pecho, copa F, 64 de cintura y 96 de cadera… son medidas muy similares a las de Kristal. Esa chica tenía un físico muy similar al de ella."

"¿Lo sabes solo con verla?"

"¡Claro! Soy un experto en figura femenina."

"Eso puedo verlo…"

"Bueno, haces una linda chica, Alan. Habrá que buscar algún agua termal en _Jusenkyo_ para volverte chica."

"Cállate, Raichu… mejor veamos los otros espejos a ver que vemos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__003-Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

El grupo se acercó de nuevo a los espejos, dejando de lado aquel donde vieron a la versión femenina de Alan. Trataban de activar los espejos para ver lo que mostraban, pero al parecer, solo Alan podía hacer esto. Alan activó dos espejos más, mostrando a dos chicas de alrededor de 16 años: una de cabello castaño que al parecer era una peleadora, con su playera amarilla sin mangas y shorts negros; y otra de cabello negro con un traje blanco algo pegado que usaba armas futuristas y que al parecer era psíquica. Lo que ambos hombres notaron fácilmente, era que ambas chicas tenían un buen busto.

"Más grandes que los de Amelia y Mimi." Expresó Raichu, analizando las imágenes. "Sip, más grandes."

"Pero esas dos chicas… me recuerdan mucho a Amelia y a Mimi." Dijo Alan, mirando a las dos chicas en los espejos. "¿Serán Amelia y Mimi en otro universo?"

"Puede ser… y si lo son, eso significa que Amelia y Mimi crecerán aún más de lo que son ahora… ¡Genial!"

"Ya mejor ni te digo nada." Dijo Alan, mirando a otro espejo. "Parece ser que solo se activan cuando yo las toco."

"Giru, Giru, puede ser porque estás en la otra dimensión y solo desde ahí se activan." Comentó el robot blanco.

"Es probable…"

"¡Entonces sigamos activando más!" Exclamó Raichu. "¡Seguro veremos más chicas de gran delantera!"

"No creo que eso sea cierto para todos los espejos, Raichu."

"Tres de veintiséis activos nos han mostrado chicas de muy buen cuerpo. Apuesto a que el resto también lo hará."

"Como sea…"

Y así, el grupo, o más bien Alan, continuaron activando los espejos mostrando una imagen detrás de ella. Cinco de los espejos habían sido revisados, y en todos mostraban solo una cosa: una chica en especial.

En uno de los espejos había una chica linda de cabello castaño claro, parecido al de Sakura Kinomoto de Card Captor Sakura, con un traje verde con detalles dorados; en otro estaba una chica ninja de cabello rojizo. Esta chica, si Alan la miraba con detenimiento, podría jurar que se trataba de Sora Takenouchi de Digimon, pero con muchas diferencias, casi al punto de que no se parecía a ella… una de las razones eran las pecas que tenía en las mejillas; otro espejo mostraba a una morena de cabello castaño, blusa y shorts negros y una gabardina blanca con rojo, con unos googles anaranjados en la cabeza, y un pequeño robot redondo a su alrededor; en otro, mostró a una chica de cabello castaño, chaleco azul y pegado, shorts negros y botas azules, así como protectores de brazos del mismo color, disparando con una pistola de energía contra un enemigo que no podían ver; y por último, había una chica de cabello negro con ropas similares a las de Sailor Moon, pero con ciertos toques de plumas y alas, que peleaba con un arco con flechas doradas.

Alan checó los otros espejos, y en todos se reflejaron más chicas… que, como Raichu adivinó, tenían un físico muy similar al de Kristal y al de las tres chicas que mostraron en los espejos anteriores.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Raichu alegremente. "¿Qué te dije?¡Sabía que había grandes pechos del otro lado del espejo!"

"¿Por qué solo adivinas en estas cosas?" preguntó Alan con desgano.

"¡Porque soy genial!"

"Bueno, solo falta un espejo." Comentó Primavera con cierto enfado. "Espero que esto me envíe con mi querido X."

"Es poco probable… pero bueno…"

Alan se acercó al último espejo… y de inmediato, sintió que algo estaba muy raro con este espejo, a pesar de que era idéntico a los últimos.

'_¿Por qué siento tanta… incertidumbre?'_ pensó Alan con confusión.

"¡Vamos, Alan!¡Tócalo!" Exclamó Raichu con emoción. "¡Quiero ver que chica hay del otro lado!"

"No empieces, Raichu… bueno, aquí voy…"

Alan tocó el ultimo espejo… y de inmediato se arrepintió, dado que este espejo comenzó a emitir una poderosa aura roja que lo rodeó de inmediato, al igual que a Primavera, Raichu y Giru.

"¡Woa!¿Que está pasando?" Exclamó Alan con asombro.

"¡Ya ves lo que provocas, ratón pervertido!" Exclamó Primavera con enfado. "¡Por querer ver a otra chica nos pasa esto!"

"¡No empieces, Banshee!" gritó Raichu en respuesta.

El aura comenzó a brillar demasiado, tanto que todos tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para no quedarse ciegos, y sintieron que la energía los estaba arrastrando, jalándolos hacia el espejo… o al menos eso era lo que Alan sintió.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__050-Another Side-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Final Mix_)

Cuando Alan abrió los ojos, la energía roja ya no lo rodeaba, y ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente: era al parecer los escombros de un enorme salón circular, sin el techo que alguna vez estuvo sobre el lugar. Varias paredes y columnas aún permanecían en pie en la circunferencia del lugar, pero ninguna en el centro, siendo un lugar bastante amplio. El cielo era rojizo como si el atardecer estuviera empezando, pero no se veía el sol por ningún lado. De hecho, dado que Alan apareció cerca de la orilla, se dio cuenta de que ese lugar... flotaba en el aire, como si fuera una enorme isla, con lo que parecían ser los restos del salón flotando alrededor del mismo. El lugar era bastante amplio, quizás una cuadra entera de diámetro, bastante espacioso.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Alan, mirando a todos lados, antes de notar algo. "¿Qué es eso?"

Alan miró hacia la tierra, ya que el lugar donde estaban flotaba sobre la superficie. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver lo que parecía ser una ciudad humana moderna… en ruinas, con enormes cristales y rocas emergiendo del suelo, rivalizando la altura de los rascacielos de la ciudad, incluso algunos saliendo de entre los edificios, como emergiendo desde debajo de ellos. Era como si el infierno hubiera aparecido en la ciudad… y, luego de ver algunos edificios que él reconoció, comenzó a reconocer que ciudad era esa.

"¿Es esa _Nueva York_?" Preguntó Alan, viendo lo que parecían ser los restos del _Empire State Building_, con una enorme roca emergiendo de un costado. "Esto parece ser _Nueva York_… ¿Estaré en otra dimensión?"

Entonces, sintió una presencia en el lugar, exactamente en el centro del salón, algo que no había sentido cuando llegó ahí. Alan volteó a ver al centro del lugar y… ¿vio a Lucy?

"¿Lucy?" Preguntó Alan con confusión.

Dándole la espalda estaba una chica pelirroja, su cabello amarrado en una trenza larga, similar a la de Lucy. Sin embargo, su cabello era mucho más corto que el de Lucy, ya que la trenza de ella lo tenía hasta las rodillas, mientras que la chica que estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la misma, quizás un poco más arriba.

La ropa que la chica usaba era distinta a la de Lucy: usaba una especie de blusa holgada color rojo con detalles dorados, que más bien parecía un "poncho" con mangas anchas. Debajo de esta parecía tener una blusa negra pegada. Tenía unos pantalones rojos pegados que le llegaban hasta las rodillas… y debajo de eso tenía botas de metal, como una armadura. Hablando de armadura, también lo tenía en los brazos… pero el del brazo izquierdo era enorme, bastante ancho para una mano normal de mujer (e incluso mucho más ancho que una mano de hombre).

La chica en cuestión solo le daba la espalda, al parecer buscando algo. Alan se acercó hacia ella, caminando un poco.

"¿Lucy?¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Alan con curiosidad, llamando la atención de la chica.

Pero, cuando ella se volteó, Alan se dio cuenta de que… si, era Lucy… con unos 'pequeños' cambios.

'_¡Woa!'_ pensó Alan, al ver los pechos de esa chica… que eran enormes. '_Hablando de una Lucy pechugona… esas son tamaño Kristal.'_

Alan siguió mirando a esa chica, apartando su vista del pecho de ella para ver más detalles de ella. Aparte del tamaño de pecho, la chica en cuestión tenía mejor figura que la Lucy que él conocía, notándose fácilmente debido a su pantalón algo apretado que abrazaba muy bien sus caderas y parte de sus piernas. La blusa roja que ella usaba estaba muy holgada de la parte de abajo, de tal manera que el tamaño de sus pechos la hacían notar muy grande. Era más alta que Lucy, quizás 1.60, a diferencia de Lucy que era de alrededor de 1.50. Oh, y su mirada, a diferencia de la mirada tranquila y dulce de Lucy, era bastante agresiva, como la mirada de una persona que había perdido parte de su humanidad… de hecho, su mirada era muy parecida a la de Zero; fría, calculadora y sin expresar muchas emociones.

'_Ok, ella no es Lucy… no exactamente.'_ Pensó Alan, mirando a la chica en cuestión. '_¿Será la Lucy de otra dimensión, así como vi las otras chicas en otros espejos? Pero, si es así, ¿por qué a ella la puedo ver directamente?'_

Pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la chica lo miró… y cuando lo vio, el rostro de ella se llenó de odio, un odio tan grande que confundió a Alan por un momento.

"¡Eres tú!¡Maldito!" Exclamó la pelirroja… antes de invocar una _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, muy diferente a la de Lucy, para luego comenzar a correr hacia él.

"¡¿Pero qué-?!" preguntó Alan, dando un paso hacia atrás al ver como la chica corría velozmente hacia él.

La pelirroja dio un pequeño salto hacia delante, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, a pesar del enorme guante, y dio un corte con fuerza para cortar a Alan, quien tuvo que invocar la _Frozen Terra Keyblade_ para bloquear el ataque.

Ahora, Alan estaba en un bloqueo de armas, en el inicio de una pelea con una chica que se parecía mucho a una de las heroínas de su infancia… y no sabía por qué…

**Fin del Capítulo 61**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: <strong>_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Por qué?¿Porqué esta chica me está atacando?¡¿Qué es lo que te hice?!

"**Lucy":** ¡Maldito!¡Pagarás por todas las personas que asesinaste!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La chica del fuego implacable.**_

"**Lucy":** ¡Voy a matarte!

**Alan:** De acuerdo… ¡No me contendré!_¡EAVON SUMMON!_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _143-Every Day, I am Dreaming (__**Soundtrack:**__ Megaman X6, Ending Theme)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan X dice:<strong> ¿Que es esto? ¿Una actualización en el Domingo que se debe de actualizar? ¿Que clase de brujería es esta? D=  
><em>

_Bueno, ahora si lo subo cuando se debe. Nuevo capítulo, ¿Que les pareció? Aquellos que me siguen en DA probablemente ya sepan quien es esa chica, ya que hice un dibujo de ella, con todo y nombre e historia. Descuiden, no es mucho y no dañar+a la historia en si._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos dentro de 2 Domingos =D_

_Sobres =P_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


End file.
